The Poisoned Apple
by SeveranSnape
Summary: An atrocious act by Draco Malfoy in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor forced Hermione Granger to leave behind everything she ever cared for. Six years later, Draco after losing all that he cared for, comes face to face with the consequences. The once innocent Apple now poisoned is his last resort. Will he leave behind old Draco and earn Hermione's trust for a new beginning? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Poisoned Apple**_

_**Author's Note: ****'The Poisoned Apple' is my first attempt in any kind of fanfiction and therefore I kindly ask for constructive reviews from my readers. English is my second language and the story is not beta'd; so I apologize beforehand for any kind of grammatical errors which might have slipped my attention. I have used French dialogues in this chapter and thanks to Wane Soo-Jin for correcting the French. **_

**_The rating for this chapter is K._**

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Harry Potter and related characters are copyright to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. Any resemblance to other characters is purely co-incidental. No money or profit is being gained from this writing.**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

"OUCH!"

Draco Malfoy, absentmindedly wandering the streets of Paris near 'Jardin des Tuileries', was brought to his senses by a sudden thud and a loud cry of pain. Startled, he looked around for the source of the sound and after a few moments of frantic scrutiny of surroundings, realized that it was coming from a small boy who lay at his feet, rubbing his eye.

'Damn! How can he be so careless?'

Not thinking any further and cursing himself under the breath for his lack of attention while walking, he immediately sat down to inspect the boy.

"Are you hurt, kid?" he asked anxiously as he searched for any obvious signs of trauma in his face.

The boy did not answer but kept rubbing his left eye.

'Damn!' Draco gulped and cursed again. Had he wounded the boy grievously?

"Let me see. Let me see your eye, kid," he almost pleaded, trying hard to conceal a growing sense of alarm from his voice.

The boy still did not comply. He kept rubbing his eye painfully while completely ignoring his plea.

Draco looked around helplessly, 'Where are the boy's parents?' he thought desperately. 'Why isn't he listening to me?'

And then he realized.

He had been trying to talk to a French boy in the middle of a street full of French people in front of a famous French park in: English.

'Damn again and again and again!'

Utterly disgusted by his sense of space, he leaned forward to the small boy and spoke in very clear French: Est-Tu blessé gamin ? (Are you hurt, kid?)

The boy nodded in response all the while sniffing and rubbing his left eye.

For some inexplicable reason Draco's heart melted at the sight. He reached, grabbed the boy's hand carefully to remove it from his eye and said gently, "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Laisse-moi voir." (I am not going to hurt you. Let me see.)

The boy complied this time and looked at him.

Draco's breath caught at his throat.

The wide eyes now staring at him, one red and watering along with its other normal counterpart, were exactly the same shape and colour as his own: Grey.

The 'Malfoy Grey'.

But that was just the beginning. As his eyes trailed down along the face of the slightly startled and painful looking boy, he discovered other unmistakable Malfoy traits: pale flawless complexion, pointed nose and chin, high cheekbones and lips perfect for their trademark Malfoy sneer.

A face of Draco's own younger self. A face that was destined to become a handsome man in future.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings Draco gaped at the boy, too mesmerized to even blink.

The little boy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red and white striped T-shirt along with a blue cap to match his pants.

Transfixed and hardly daring to breathe Draco reached forward and removed the cap from the boys little head.

His gaze fell upon small, messy silvery-blonde curls adorning his head. He looked just like—

"Scorpius!" Draco cried out.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur! Quefaites-vouz?" (Excuse me, Mister! What are you doing?)

Draco was snapped back to reality from his reverie by an angry female voice. So lost was he in his thoughts that he had failed to notice the female figure now flanking the boy and as he looked up following the direction of the voice, he found a young woman staring down at him: livid.

"Pardon?" he asked instead, simply too lost to voice his thoughts properly.

The woman seemed to get even angrier. She flared her nose visibly and grasped the boy protectively in her arms.

"Pourquoi regardez-vous cet enfant?" (Why are you staring at this boy? she asked Draco in a deadly cold voice.

Unable to comprehend what to say in response, Draco simply stared at the woman and the boy before him.

The boy except for his curly pattern of hair looked exactly like his own miniature self at the age of five or six. The woman on the other hand was nothing remotely like the boy: her hair was straight light brown and she had a pale freckled face, a small chin, a button nose and deep blue eyes, which were blazing at the moment.

"Quelest son prénom?" (What is his name?) he heard himself asking her.

The woman huffed angrily in response and snatched the boy's cap from Draco's hand. She placed it on the boy's curl-adorned head, glared at him and said through gritted teeth:

"Ne le touchez pas!" (Don't touch him.)

She hoisted the boy, who was still staring at Draco, in her lap and kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"On s'en va Adrian." (Come, Adrian.) She said, still glaring at Draco's direction before she spun at her heels and started walking at the opposite direction towards the entrance of the Tuileries Garden.

Draco stood rooted to the spot watching the retreating figure of the woman with the angelic boy with only one word reverberating across his mind: Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!

Then in the flash of a blink, the woman and the boy were gone.

Draco came to his senses and lunged forward frantically as if trying to feel the woman and the boy in the thin air.

"Scorpius! Adrian! Scorpius! Adrian!" he called after the boy as he looked around and searched the place, bewildered.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

"No! No! No! Come back to me, Scorpius! Come back to Father!" he screamed in despair as he tore into the park in search of his lost son.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heartiest thanks to those who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review.**_

_**I am not being partial to any country or nation in this story. Britain and France are both great countries with rich history and heritage. Therefore the views of the characters are solely for the sake of the story.**_

_**I found 'the Château de la Grange-Bléneau' in Wikipedia and thought it might go well with the story. I know that the Château is uninhabited and the Chombrun's were not Pureblood wizards.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to rate and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. k. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Lost Son of Malfoy.**_

The Château de la Grange-Bléneau, known as the official residence of the Malfoy family in France, was a huge medieval castle located in the outskirts of Île-de-France, the wealthiest and most populated of the twenty-seven administrative regions of France. Originally recorded since the 13th century, the castle has belonged to several families: Courtenay, Aubusson-La Feuillade and d'Aguesseau. Ownership passed from the d'Aguesseau to Marquis de La Fayette, who lived there until his death in 1834. After La Fayette's death, his grandson, Jules de Lasteyrie married Olivia de Rohan-Chabot and the couple lived at la Grange-Bléneau for 54 years. Their son, Louis de Lasteyrie, sold the home to his distant cousin, René de Chambrun, in 1955 thus passing the Château from Muggle to their current Wizard ownership.

In the year 1975, René de Chambrun's only daughter, Audré de Chambrun, was married off to Morpheus Abraxas Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy of the well-known British Pureblood Wizarding family: Malfoys. Morpheus and Audré had lived in the Château and it was currently under the possession of their only son Julius de Chambrun-Malfoy, who has inherited it from his father after his early demise. The building dating from the 14th century and altered slightly in the 17th century included five circular towers and a chapel. It was also surrounded by two plush gardens, three large fountains, a small forest in the North side of the vast grounds and an all season fruit orchard.

It was a well acknowledged fact in the neighbourhood surrounding the Château that the Malfoy's, though rich and very influential, were social and well-mannered to their friends and neighbours, an uncommon trait for a family of their status. Julian Malfoy, the Man of the Château, was friendly and easy-going despite having a British father and being educated in a strange school called Beauxbatons. His mother, Lady Audré, although not a social peacock, was always ready to help her neighbours and never missed an invitation from them. Julian's only sister Lilian, considered the most beautiful girl of the neighbourhood, both by her friends and foes, was far from arrogant - with aristocratic manners of her ancestors admixed with cheery playfulness of the modern generation. All in all the family was considered pleasant company by those who knew them well.

What was not known about this popular and respected family by their common Muggle neighbours was that they were a cross between two famous pureblood families: the French Chombruns and the British Malfoys - a fact for which they were considered highly amongst the French Wizarding Society. Both families had rich heritages dating back to 10th century. True that the reputation of the British wing of the family: the Malfoy's, were highly compromised during the Second Rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but much to the gratefulness of the French Wizarding Community the Franco-British Chombrun-Malfoys neither participated nor supported any matters related with the Dark Lord. It was well known even to the French Wizarding Community that the British Malfoys carried certain prejudices regarding blood status but the French Malfoys were not such hypocrites. In fact they had many Muggleborn friends and lived comfortably in a Muggle neighbourhood.

But even such a polished reputation was not good enough to keep them out of general conversation and curiosity. For one, the mysterious circumstances regarding the marriage between Morpheus Malfoy and Audré de Chombrun was still considered a hot topic of discussion and numerous speculations whenever elderly witches were gathered for any occasion and Lady Audré was out of earshot. The British Malfoys were no big French lovers and they visited France only upon emergency business or for short holidays. Then why would Morpheus Malfoy, eldest son of Abraxas Malfoy, get betrothed to a French pureblood witch such as Audré? It was not that she wasn't pretty or aristocratic enough for a Malfoy; far from it, but still she was a Frenchwoman. Some speculated that Morpheus did not comply well with his father's narrow-minded prejudices and decided to leave the family for good. Others thought that he defied his father for his love for Audré. Some families even went beyond those concepts and spread nasty rumours about Morpheus and Audré. But the real reason, due to lack of suitable answers from the respective parties were of course: unknown.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy, comfortably seated in the parlour with her sister-in-law Audré de Chombrun-Malfoy, was just about to take a sip from her evening coffee when the door swung open unceremoniously and Lillian burst in, in a clear state of alarm.

"What's it Lillian?" her mother enquired in slightly accented English. Usually they conversed in French but it was impolite to do so in the presence of an English guest.

Lillian was panting. "It's Brother Draco! He's not well!" she answered, "I was taking a stroll in the garden when he suddenly apparated home, maman and he was crying like a boy when he ran inside. I followed him up to his suite and asked what was wrong but he slammed the door on my face. So I came here to notify Aunt Narcissa!" she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa was on her feet in an instant and she left the Parlour almost running, closely followed by Audré and Lillian. The guest chamber assigned for Draco was on the second floor. As soon as Narcissa reached there, she tried to open the door only to find it: locked from inside.

"Draco, my boy! Are you alright?" she called after her son from the other side of the door all the while hoping after hope that he hasn't cast a Silencing Spell.

She received no answer. The occupant either chose to ignore his mother or was oblivious to her queries.

"Draco!" Narcissa pounded the door desperately, "Draco, please open the door! It's me, your mother!" she was on the verge of tears now.

Another ten minutes passed but no amount of pounding, yelling or crying from Narcissa was successful enough in yielding the door to be opened. Use of various unlocking spells also met the same outcome.

"What if he harms himself, Audré?" Narcissa asked her sister-in-law, horrified at the idea and started pounding the door with more force. Audré, meanwhile, summoned the resident House-Elf matriarch Peggy to bring the keys for all the doors of Château.

Once brought, Narcissa eyes them with suspicion. "How can these Muggle keys open the damn door when all my unlocking spells have failed?" she asked Audré incredulously.

Audré smiled kindly at her. "These are no Muggle keys, my dear. They were specially made upon my father's order by the famous 'Klemen's' Wizarding Key-makers. They are imbibed with command to open any door that they are inserted into and no spell or ward upon the lock can prevent them from doing so. Only the Man or the Lady of the Château can rightfully use them so they are protected against misuse too; no thieves or plunders can misuse them." she explained while searching the right key for Draco's door.

Narcissa was still unconvinced and watched in silent disbelief as Audré inserted a very simple looking Muggle key into the lock and turned it.

The door opened without any protest.

Narcissa almost burst into the room and looked around it. It was a spacious suite consisting of sitting room, study, bedroom, bathroom and a balcony - now almost dark. Audré gave her wand a flick and the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling was lighted. Everything seemed to be in order except for Draco who was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco!" Narcissa called desperately, "Draco! My boy! Where are you?"

Something crushed against wall on their left and they followed the sound immediately.

They found Draco in his bedroom – his neat silvery blonde hair ruffled, impeccable clothes wrinkled and elegant face tear-stricken. He kept throwing a ceramic statuette at the opposite wall then repairing and summoning it non-verbally to throw it once again.

Narcissa knew better not to question his son in that state: he looked angry, depressed and extremely agitated. Instead she crossed the room to reach her disturbed son and hugged him tightly in her arms.

"It's okay, Draco dear! It's alright." she said gently in his ear comforting him as she stroked his already messy hair soothingly.

Draco released the statuette which crushed once again and hugged his mother as he broke into an uncontrollable sob, "I saw him Mother! I saw him!" he said, crying.

His mother did not enquire whom he had seen. She knew Draco would reveal it eventually and kept stroking his hair gently.

Draco calmed down after a minute. "I am crying like a silly child." he said wiping his eyes in his sleeve.

"It is alright to cry sometimes." his mother assured him, "It helps in releasing bottled up emotional pressure." she released her son and looked up at him, her own eyes tearful. "Draco, please promise me that you'll never lock yourself up again. I almost died in fright when I couldn't open the door. Thanks to your aunt's prompt actions; otherwise I thought that I have lost you forever." She shuddered at the very thought, "You are the only one I have, Draco. Please have pity on your poor mother and don't ever try to lock yourself up or harm yourself. Promise me?" she pleaded.

Draco nodded silently. His mother looked relieved.

"Would you like some water?" she enquired. Draco let out a deep breath and nodded again.

Narcissa guided her son to the nearest chair, motioned him to sit and handed him a goblet of water offered by Audré who was standing at the door with her daughter; watching the pair silently.

Draco emptied the goblet in one go and cleared his throat. He looked at the other occupants of the room and took a deep breath as if bracing himself.

"I saw him today!" he announced to them.

"Who did you see, dear boy?" his mother asked in a carefully casual tone.

"Scorpius!" Draco replied cautiously.

Narcissa tensed and exchanged a nervous look with Audré. "Where did you see him, dear?" she asked trying hard not to sound alarmed.

"Near Tuileries Garden." Draco leaned against his chair and answered his mother.

Narcissa shook her head in obvious disbelief. "Draco, I know you are very upset…" she started but her son cut in.

"Mother, I know what you are thinking about me but I am not out of my rockers and I definitely did not hallucinate!" he pressed on the point.

Narcissa groaned in frustration, "Draco, dearest, you must realize your claims are impossible!" she exclaimed.

Draco looked livid at the declaration. "I know Mother but I assure you I am not mad. How could you even imagine that I am…" he almost screamed but Audré stepped forward. She cast a warning look at Narcissa and looked at Draco when she spoke.

"Now, now, Draco, we certainly don't think you are going mad, dear. So there is no need to get so much excited about that." she said calmly, "But I also think that it will be better if you could tell us what happened so that we can understand it more fully. Don't you think so Narcissa, dear?" She asked her skeptically.

Draco looked at his aunt. Ever since their visit to France at his Uncle's home two weeks ago, he has found this elderly woman to be a very logical yet an easy-going person. It was new to him. The women he has encountered in his life were not gifted with such qualities and thus he could not appreciate enough his uncle's choice of a better wife. He had a feeling that he could rely on her intelligence.

Draco nodded and gestured the ladies to take seats. Once seated, he recounted the afternoon's events calmly taking great care to mention every single detail. When he finished his mother and Lillian looked shocked but Audré looked thoughtful.

It was Narcissa who broke the silence, "But Draco, dear, as I have already said it is not possible. Scorpius died at the age of two." she exclaimed.

"Do you think I don't know that already?" Draco growled at his mother, "I know Scorpius died at the age of two and my second and last sons followed him too." he shook his head in disgust as he spoke, "I also happen to remember that my wife Astoria died just a month ago from heavy bleeding following her miscarriage. There is no need to remind me all those wonderful facts, Mother." he spat.

Narcissa visibly paled and flinched at her son's reaction but Audré took charge again. "Calm down Draco." she said gently and Draco looked at her again. She looked thoughtful with her brows in a deep frown, "We all understand that you have been through a lot but losing temper will not get you anywhere. Narcissa is just as shocked as you yourself might have been in this kind of situation." she said looking straight at him.

Draco failed to argue. He knew better now that this woman was made out of different material.

"However, I must admit you have made me curious."Audré continued in a thoughtful voice, "I would like to find out what happened in the real." she fixed Draco with a piercing look.

Whatever reaction Draco had expected previously, it was clearly not this; he had thought no one would believe him and react as if he has finally gone crazy which would be followed by weekly visits to some psychotherapist. Narcissa has already reacted as he had expected her but there she sat, his aunt Audré, contemplating the incident under different light like she believed his every word. She was, as if, offering him a curious and impossible hope. He searched her face for any sign of fake interest but found none. This black haired and blue-eyed witch, about whom his father had always reserved most scathing and hateful comments, was perhaps the most intriguing person he has ever met. Draco himself could not rationalize afternoon's events; especially when he himself knew that Scorpius indeed died two years ago. But he could not also forget the boy who looked so much like his dead son.

"Forgive me, Audré dear but I fail to comprehend what you mean." Narcissa said looking positively scandalized by her son and sister-in-law's behaviour.

"In a minute, dear." Audré said smiling kindly at Narcissa as she cast a meaningful look at her daughter and said, "Lillian dear, please be a darling and give your aunt and cousin a dose of Calming Draught while I go to fetch something of importance." Lillian nodded at her mother and Audré left silently.

Narcissa and Draco both were curious to know what was going on Audré's mind but try as they might it was beyond their capacity. They remained silent as Lillian brought some Calming Draught, served them and Draco drifted once again in the memories of the afternoon while Narcissa silently prayed her son's recovery.

When Audré returned to Draco's room ten minutes later she was carrying a shallow basin full of Rune markings.

"A Pensieve!" Draco exclaimed, he was now beginning to understand his aunt's motive or at least he thought he did.

"Yes. A Pensieve" Audré offered as she placed the object carefully on the table before Draco, "It belonged to Morpheus. You surely know that he was one of the Chief Warlocks in French Wizengamot and was required to witness many memories provided by convicted criminals. Pity, Julian does not use it like his father did but some of Morpheus's old colleagues still visit us only to use this beauty." she seemed proud as she tapped it with her wand and the Pensieve glowed.

"Now, Draco, please remove the memory of this afternoon and place it in the Pensieve." Audré gestured Draco to the Pensieve, "I may not be as professional as your uncle was in this matters but I helped him in many cases as a prosecutor and therefore can distinguish between a true memory and a false one." She said confidently.

Draco resisted an urge to roll his eyes at his aunt's attempt to appear modest. He knew for a fact that his aunt was considered a well known prosecutor in France. Instead he placed the tip of his wand to his temple and concentrating hard, he removed a silvery strand of memory. He dropped it carefully on Pensieve which immediately started to swirl.

While Narcissa observed the silvery liquid carefully Audré took a deep breath and plunged her face into the Pensieve.

Minutes passed on silently. Everyone waited in anticipation as Audré watched Draco's memory and when she came up finally, everyone was holding their breath. The room had an atmosphere of a court just before pronunciation of sentence.

"Well, it's real." André finally announced, she looked at Draco and then at Narcissa "It's real Narcissa." she repeated.

Both Narcissa and Draco slumped back in the respective chairs: one out of fatigue and other out of relief.

"Oh! Merlin! Are you sure Audré?" Narcissa croaked while Draco stared at his aunt. For a moment he himself had thought that everything was his imagination.

"Positive. Draco was not hallucinating." she affirmed, "In fact I am surprised at his ability to produce such a clear memory in a state of shock. I must admit I am impressed, Narcissa. But the most curious thing is that little boy in his memory who is exactly a miniature of Draco. He is hardly five or six and yet looks so much like him. Had I not known beforehand, I would have thought that they are father and son." she motioned Narcissa to the Pensieve, "Go on, see it yourself Narcissa." she said.

Narcissa obliged without further ado followed by Lillian and when they finally came up both women had shock written on their face; especially Narcissa.

"But how is that possible?" she asked incredulously her blue eyes full of questions.

"Exactly! That is the same question playing in my mind too." Audré said thoughtfully her eyes now fixed on Draco who has not spoken since he dropped his memory. "Surely, Draco can enlighten us." she said.

Draco shook his head. He had been pondering over the same question. "I have no idea, aunt. I have never seen that woman in my life." he said confidently, "The only woman I have ever had children with was my wife Astoria, who is dead now. I never had any affair with any other woman." he looked at his Aunt's eyes, "I know it's hard to believe considering my reputation as an Ex-Death Eater but I am not a womanizer." he said, "You can even subject me to Veritaserum but I assure you my answer will be the same. Besides she is a French woman." he looked defensively at his aunt, "Please aunt, I mean no offense but you surely realize I was brought up in an environment not very friendly towards the French and my father never missed an opportunity to remind me of that. But I assure you I don't share his ideas anymore." he said solemnly.

Silence followed Draco's sincere admission. Then Lillian spoke for the first time, "Then you don't have any Prejudices against the French?" she asked quietly.

Draco looked up at his cousin's face expecting a sincere answer. "I can't tell that about everyone but surely I don't have any against you and aunt Audré. You two are probably the most amazing woman I have ever met and I sincerely ask for forgiveness for slamming the door on your face." He replied.

"Of course we are. Are not we, Lillian?" Audré laughed and the tension broke. Narcissa and Draco smiled in response and everyone felt relieved.

"Now Draco, I think you have had enough emotional outbursts for an evening and therefore you should leave the matter for now." Audré told her nephew as she stood up, "Go, take a bath and present yourself for dinner; meanwhile let me think how I can find out the real identity of the boy and his mother."

Draco nodded in approval and stood up. A hot shower sounded like a good idea. "His name is Adrian, by the way." he informed his aunt.

"I already noticed that, Draco." Audré said, "It's not a very common French name, rather British I should say. It will be good clue in our pursuit. She frowned, "Now dear, go and relax yourself. We have plenty of things to discuss after dinner." she patted him in the shoulder and left with Lillian in tow.

Draco watched their retreating form and then turned to his mother. "I am very sorry, mother. I should not have yelled at you." he said looking at his feet.

Narcissa stood up and hugged her son. Draco melted on her touch, "It's alright, dearest. I know what you are going through and don't blame you to the slightest." she said gently stroking his silvery-blonde hair. "Now I think you should follow your aunt's advice and take a bath." she released her son, "Audré really is an amazing woman. My opinion of her has changed remarkably after this evening." she smiled at him, "Take your time and see you at dinner."

"Yes, mother." Draco smiled at his mother. Narcissa left and Draco stood there for a moment contemplating what his aunt was about to do to find out the boy before turning to leave for bathroom, his mood considerably lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Again heartiest thanks to those who thought my story was tempting enough to follow and favourite.**_

_**This chapter basically deals with Hermione Granger's new life in France. I thought I should give a over view of her current condition before diving into deeper complexities.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me.**_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review. Otherwise there is no way I can find out whether you like my story or not.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. k. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 3: The Curse Breaker**

Mornings in Gringotts Wizarding Bank were never considered pleasant by Hermione Granger. For one thing, her office as Chief Curse Breaker was located in dungeons, a place she never felt easy, thanks to her Potions teacher Professor Severus Snape. For another she hated going through the same tantrum her son Adrian would through every morning when she left for her office, insisting her to stay or to take him with her.

Hermione's job as Curse Breaker in French branch of Gringotts was not an easy one. She had to deal with numerous cursed objects, mostly owned by rich wizarding families, to restore and return them to their respective owners. Most of the curses were placed by their previous owners who did not intent to pass them to their untrustworthy relatives and it was Hermione's job to remove them before it was passed to their rightful owners. Sometimes the curses had a tendency to renew themselves over the time so she had to check old and unused vaults for traces of such recurring curses. It was a challenging job but Hermione liked it because it gave her plenty of opportunity to test her knowledge and skills. She was also provided with facilities to carry out her own research on unusual curses – a feat that has earned Hermione her Goblin boss's respect and confidence.

Many of her classmates and teachers from Beauxbaton were astonished when they heard that Hermione had applied for the post of Curse Breaker in Gringotts. It was considered by many that Curse Breaking is men's job and therefore women were never encouraged for such masculine career. It demanded patience, skill as well as physical and mental power- something that people thought were sole property of Wizards only. Hermione's headmistress Madame Maxime even offered her a teaching post at Charms, considering that she was a mother only at the tender age of nineteen, but she respectfully declined her. It was not that she did not like teaching, books and reading being her passion still now - Hermione just could not imagine herself teaching in any place other than Hogwarts. It was her dream to teach at Hogwarts alongside her mentors and when that dream was shattered she could not bring herself to pursue it again with a replacement, even for Beauxbaton.

Hermione's life in France for last six years had been eventful but good. No one knew her here as famous Harry Potter's friend and she preferred to keep it that way. During her seventh year in Beauxbaton Academy she was known to all by her middle name – Jean: a talented but pregnant witch who had lost her parents during the second Wizarding war in Britain and thus came to France to complete her education. She always tried to keep a low profile in her classes and never volunteered to answer questions like she did in Hogwarts. She had missed Hogwarts and her best friends – Harry and Ron terribly in all these years, but never tried to contact them again. Besides, she was not completely friendless in Beauxbaton, her new friends being her fellow classmates: a pair of twin brother and sister by the name of Edmond and Eva Bellamy. They could never take the place of Harry and Ron in her heart but her new friends were funny, adventurous and always curious - something that Hermione liked about them. She spent her free days roaming around Paris with her son and her friends – visiting famous landmarks and trying new food.

But the most interesting part of her new life was her five year old son Adrian. He was the epitome of innocence and ray of hope in her empty life. Try as she might, Hermione can never hate him for his unfortunate mode of conception and hateful father. She was determined to keep him away from that evil and raise him as a sensible, kind and loving man – something his father could never be. Even working in Gringotts was a part of that goal. It helped her to keep low profile but yet respected where ever she introduced herself. However Adrian always thought that his mother was after some relentless treasure hunt – Gringotts being the symbol of locked underground treasure in his innocent eyes – and insisted her to take him with her to the bank every morning. Every morning he would plea and cry to make his mother take him in her adventurous pursuit and every morning Hermione, with extreme difficulty, would somehow manage to keep him at home safely with the Delacours. The Granger mother and son lived with Fleur Delacour's family in a reputed neighbourhood near Paris and Hermione kept Adrian under watchful eyes of Fleur's mother Apolline and younger sister Gabrielle until she returned home at evening. Her life in France would have been miserable had she not been placed under the care of Delacours – a debt Hermione considered she can never repay to Fleur. Even her job at Gringotts was recommended by Bill Weasley, the couple being the only who knew her true whereabouts. She even made Bill, Adrian's godfather and requested him to take care of her son should any danger befall her. The couple visited them over the summer holidays each year when Fleur came to meet her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review.**_

_**Be warned! We are entering the real plot now and it's going to be hell lot of a fun.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 4: Of Old Scars and New Missions**

"Oh Jean! What are you doing here?" A voice cried and Hermione Granger looked up at it's direction. She was deeply immersed in an old book about Poisoning Curses and had hardly noticed that someone has already entered her dungeon office. Looking up, it took her some time to focus her vision at the friendly smiling face of a blond and blue-eyed witch.

"Claudia! When did you come?" She asked, surprised. Claudia Beauchene was one of the Junior Curse Breakers at Gringotts and worked under Hermione as an intern. She was fresh out of Beauxbatons and like Hermione was determined to prove herself in the testosterone rich profession.

"You look awful, Jean." Claudia said noticing Hermione. "Are you alright?" She asked instead.

Hermione cringed at her question. Of course she was not alright. How could she be? But certainly she was not going to admit it to Claudia, who surely would make a horrible fuss about it among her colleagues.

"I am fine, Claudia, thank you." Hermione replied firmly.

Claudia shook her head in irritation. "No, you are not fine, Jean." she responded firmly too. She grabbed Hermione's arm, who gasped, and pulled her out of her chair then lead her to her bathroom mirror. "Look at you, Jean. Is this what you call alright?" Claudia pointed at her image in the mirror. "Eyes sunken and red, face puffy and pale, messy hair – Is that what you call fine?" she demanded.

Hermione did not know what to answer. The truth was evident in her feature - she was not alright, in fact far from it. But admitting it to Claudia meant having to answer another twenty questions about the reason behind it. So she chose a safe path.

"I am just tired, Claudia dear, don't worry about me. Actually I think I need a vacation badly." she said looking at her. In reality Hermione had been giving the idea a good thought lately. Adrian was also insisting the same.

"Excellent idea!" Claudia exclaimed, her worry forgotten, "Where do you plan to go?" She inquired her.

Hermione made her way back to her table with Claudia on tow, "I still have no idea." she admitted.

"How about Belgium?" Claudia offered. She was positively beaming now but Hermione cut her thought.

"Claudia, dear, no more gossiping during work hour." She said her sternly and Claudia pouted her lips.

"Okay" she shrugged, "Do you want to go to Lunch or not?" She asked.

It was only then that Hermione realized why Claudia had come. The two ladies preferred to take their lunch in the Staff Room where cooked food was served for humans while goblins took their raw lunch in their dungeon dining hall. She shook her head.

"I am sorry Claudia, but I have no time for lunch." Hermione replied. "I must finish this vault before Saturday and there still is plenty to do. I must go now." She left her seat clutching the book about Poisoning Curse.

Claudia grimaced, "That's not fair, Jean. You know I don't like eating alone." She complained as she followed Hermione.

Hermione reached her door and opened it, "I promise to make it up, Claudia." She consoled her. "Au revoir." she said and left her office, locking it firmly.

"Au revoir" Claudia said, waving her hand and looking sullen.

In truth Hermione was hungry and wanted to have her lunch badly. But going in that particular Vault on full stomach would make her sick. Instead she called a service Goblin and asked him to take her to the vault she was working on currently.

•••••

_**Five days ago:**_

Hermione was examining a curious looking casket in her laboratory and contemplating how to make up with her son who seemed particularly cross that morning when she received a note from her boss requesting her presence at his office at eleven o clock. Making a mental note to take Adrian out for dinner that night she had left her office and after a short walk through carefully concealed passages, reached her boss's office.

She had knocked before entering and found her boss with another unknown and pompous looking Goblin.

"Bonjour, Geccemp." she addressed her boss.

"Bonjour, Curse Breaker Jean." her boss, an elderly but cheery looking goblin by the name of Geccemp, replied brightly and motioned her to sit.

"Is there any way I can help you?: She asked him as she settled down.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Jean." he replied in accented English and Hermione was surprised, "I would like you to meet Goblin Gobtok from Gringotts Britain." he motioned her at the pompous Goblin, "Gobtok, please meet, Chief Curse Breaker Jean. She is the best in the field." he motioned the Goblin at Hermione.

Hermione gave a small smile and a tiny nod of acknowledgement. Gobtok on the other hand gave her a curious look. "A woman Curse Breaker." he asked, positively shocked.

Had this encounter been four years ago, when Hermione had just started her job at Gringotts, she would have frowned at such sexist comment. But now-a-days Hermione enjoyed the look of surprise on her client's face when they found out that a woman Curse Breaker was doing better job than their male counterparts.

Geccemp chose to completely ignore Gobtok's comment. "Now, Jean. Gobtok was sent by Gringotts Britain to us with an important job. One of their very old and respected clients is reopening their family vault in Gringotts France after almost eighty years and he has brought us their key." Geccemp announced proudly. "I would like you to handle the matters of curse breaking of that particular vault personally." he said her.

Hermione was pleased and felt grateful to her boss. She had found that Geccemp, unlike other members of Goblin community, was friendly towards Humans and never missed an opportunity to complement their good works as his Curse Breakers.

"It will be my honour, Sir, Geccemp." she replied smiling. She never addressed any other Goblin as 'Sir', a title she preferred to reserve only for those she truly respected and Geccemp definitely was one of the very few on her list.

"See, Gobtok. There is nothing to worry about." Geccemp said to Gobtok cheerfully, "Leave the keys and rest assured that they have been laid in the most capable of hands."

If Gobtok was indeed assured he showed no outward signs. He simply reached inside his rich robes and took out an elegant looking box which he placed on the table before Hermione.

Hermione eyed the box cautiously not touching it. It was a rectangular silver box about the size of a small book with an ornate 'M' engraved upon lid encrusted with small emeralds.

"What is the name of the family, may I ask?" Hermione enquired slightly frowning at the box.

Gobtok cleared his throat, "They are one of the very old and prestigious Pureblood Wizarding families in Britain." his voice was deep and cold, "They are called the Malfoys." he replied in a proud voice.

Hermione froze on her seat. "The Malfoys?" she repeated slowly not believing her ears.

Gobtok chuckled, "Yes, Curse Breaker Jean, the Malfoys." Gobtok affirmed. "I hope your legendary skills will meet enough challenges when you explore their reopened vault." he raised an ugly eyebrow.

Hermione did not know which one to respond: the news that the Malfoys are reopening their vaults in France or the carefully honeyed tone of Gobtok challenging her skills. She considered the problem at hand and looked up at Gobtok, her chin lifted defiantly.

"I never boast about my abilities, Goblin Gobtok." she said eyeing him carefully, "But I find it highly amusing when someone with so little knowledge about me, such as yourself, makes a fool of himself by commenting on my work before actually seeing it." she replied with an air of confidence.

Gobtok took her blow silently and pursed his lips. "Very well." he said after a moment and stood up to leave. "Chief Goblin Geccemp." he bowed at Geccemp, "Curse Breaker Jean." he looked at Hermione, "I ask your permission to leave. My job here is done." he said with an air of self importance.

Hermione nodded coolly and watched as Geccemp accompanied Gobtok to his office door and when the latter left, closed it with a snap.

"Never mind hiz words, Jean. He's a bit snobbish." he said as he settled down again behind his desk.

"Not at all, sir." Hermione said though not very honestly. In reality Gobtok has wounded her pride and she wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. She shifted in her seat and faced her boss confidently.

"Sir, I have always considered you above the ordinary goblins and their prejudices with us" Hermione said honestly, "I respect you and therefore would like to ask a favour."

Geccemp's cheerful features softened considerably. "I am pleased and honoured to hear that Jean. Ask away, dear, ask away." he said as his beady eyes gleamed at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Sir, I will work on the Malfoy vault only under one condition: you will not disclose my name, identity or any other information regarding me to them. I don't wish them to know that I work here." she said determinedly.

Geccemp's features immediately hardened, "Do you know the Malfoys?" he asked, worried and surprised simultaneously.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them, remaining silent. That simple gesture was enough for Geccemp to understand what her answer might be. He eyed Hermione's tense form gravely for a moment and said, "Very well Jean, they vill know nothing about you, I give you my word. But can I ask the reason behind such secrecy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir. I am afraid I can't tell you that. Just be content with the knowledge that we had a past encounter with disastrous outcome and therefore I wish no more." she replied her eyes now fixed at the box before her. "Sorry sir but I have a cursed casket in my laboratory that needs immediate attention. Can I be excused?" she stood up from her seat.

Geccemp nodded, "Yes, Of course." he replied, "But Jean, before you leave I should inform you that the Malfoys are expected to visit their vault on next Saturday which gives you roughly a week. You should get started on that vault as soon as possible." he advised her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir. I'll start working on it from tomorrow morning. And… also I think it'll be better if you, yourself keep the keys to their vault since I don't wish to touch them unless it's absolutely necessary." She motioned him to the silver ornate box. "Good day, sir." she turned to leave.

She reached the door when she heard Geccemp calling her, "Jean?"

Hermione turned and saw her boss giving her a curious look, "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Thank you." he said simply, "Thank you for saving my face in front of Gobtok. I'll keep that in mind." Geccemp gave her a genuine smile.

Hermione gave a small smile and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite.**_

_**The parts about Administrative districts were written from TripAdvisor and Wikipedia. I have never been to Paris but hope to visit it in future.**_

_**I have also invented an elder brother for Fleur and Gabrielle. He has a special role to play in the story.**_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 5: The Rabbit and The Dragon.**

As a major global city, Paris has a lot going on. The city itself is politically divided into 20 _arrondissments __municipaux_ or administrative districts that spiral out from the center in the shape of a snail - 1 being at the middle and 20 being on the outer edge. The city is bisected by the famous river Seine, which houses two islands situated in the middle - considered the heart of the city which are crammed with some of the most popular tourist destinations in Paris. The first island called 'Ile de la Cité' is the cradle of Parisian civilization. It was here that the Romans set up camp in 52 B.C. The island hosts beautiful Middle-Age monuments such as the Notre Dame cathedral, the Sainte-Chapelle and the Conciergerie. It is a lovely place to walk around and admire the many old mansions that are still standing. Connected by the Pont Saint-Louis, the Ile Saint-Louis –the second island - remains a quiet neighborhood despite its central location. It is also one of Paris's most expensive. The island is small and peaceful. There are no metro stations, only two bus stops, so it is wonderfully deprived of the mass tourism found in many other Parisian districts including its neighbor, Ile de la Cite.

La Résidence de Delacour or the residence of Delacour, situated in Ile de la Cité, was a gothic style yet well maintained three storied building housing the Delacour family since the fifteenth century with Monsieur Gustave Delacour and Madame Apolline Delacour being the current owners of the family home. Their younger daughter Gabrielle, who has just completed her graduation from Beauxbaton, helped her father in their family business – the Delacour Apothecary Chain whereas their only son Alexis Delacour worked at the French Ministry of Magic as the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. The house had two other non-Delacour inhabitants too – Hermione and her son Adrian Granger - living comfortably in the East wing of the building. She had a Floo fireplace, especially arranged for the post of Chief Curse Breaker, from her home to Gringotts, which was situated in Ruelle Les Halles, the French equivalent of British Diagon Alley.

Hermione, tired from her repeated journey to the deep underground Malfoy vault, arrived home at six o clock in the evening looking forward to take her son out for the promised dinner at Le Bougainville, a Muggle restaurant at Rue de la Banque. She knew Adrian was excited about it and though she was not in a physical state to walk more than two steps altogether, she wanted the dinner to be a success. Hermione preferred Muggle restaurants to Wizarding ones. They had more variety in food menu and helped her to avoid the untoward mixed company the wizarding ones served: vampires, werewolves, hags etc. She also wanted Adrian to appreciate Muggles and their way of life in order to counteract the inborn prejudice that he might derive through his father's blood.  
She removed her shoes and tiptoed to her bedroom, where she knew Adrian spent his time during the evenings. As expected she found Adrian there, sitting on her reading table deep in thought as he drew something on a paper. Hermione noiselessly moved across the room and suddenly scooped him in her arms from behind.  
"How is my little rabbit this evening?" she said, heartily laughing as Adrian let out a loud cry of shock in her lap and yelled:  
"Mama! Je déteste quand tu fais ça pour moi." (Mum! I hate it when you do that to me.) He exclaimed, slamming his little fists on her chest.  
"No French with Mama, Adrian." Hermione admonished, "English is your mother tongue, remember. And you will talk to me only in English." she said placing her little boy on table once again.  
"Mais je suis né en France." (But I was born in France.) He protested stomping his little feet on the table. "Et il est plus facile de parler." (And it's easier to speak.) He pouted his lips.  
"Now Adrian. No more arguments on that. I told you to speak in English with Mama and so shall you do." Hermione commanded her son, "Now get ready for your dinner, little rabbit." she said gently noticing Adrian's fallen face.  
"Are we really going?" Adrian asked his mother, finally in English, "I thought you have forgotten." he said.  
"Mama never forgets a promise, my dear little rabbity babitty boo." Hermione leaned to her son, "Will you not give, Mama, a kiss for that?" she batted her eye lashes at him. Adrian immediately planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled and kissed her son in return. "Tell me what you want to wear this evening, my handsome son?" she enquired.  
"That new shirt that Grandma Apolline gave me, you know, yellow and with black stripes." he supplied.  
"You mean the Hufflepuff one?" Hermione teased him.  
"Yes, the Hufflepuff shirt." Adrian replied excitedly. "I like it a lot! You know, Mama, I think I'll ask Grandma to buy me a Slytherin shirt next time. Green and silver." he clapped his hands in excitement. "I saw their picture in that Hogwarts picture book you gave me and it looked good."  
Hermione froze on her track to closet. She turned slowly to face her son and saw his eyes gleaming with innocent excitement. "I think not, Adrian. Green doesn't suit you at all." she said softly, not wanting to spoil his mood, "I'll buy you a Ravenclaw shirt instead. You look awesome in blue." she smiled at him. "Now tell what you did all day?" she asked turning once again to walk to the closet.  
"I ate breakfast with Grandma Apolline." Adrian nodded as he started recounting his whole day, "then I played with Louis and when Aunt Gaby came from shop, I learned some new alphabets." He continued nodding his head, "then I took bath and a nap that you told me and when I woke up, I drew." he finished.  
Hermione meanwhile took out the 'Hufflepuff shirt' and changed her son into it. "Did you like the Hogwarts Picture book?" she asked.  
"A lot!" he squealed.  
"Can you read the sentences?" she enquired.  
"Not all of them. English is harder to read." he answered. "I like the pictures more. Especially the picture of the Quidditch match and the Great Hall."  
Hermione sighed audibly. It's been six years since she last saw Hogwarts and she missed the school bitterly still now. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts behind she smoothed Adrian's collar and said, "Now Little rabbit why don't you go and show your new shirt to Grandma Apolline while Mama gets dressed? Hm?"  
"Okay." Adrian piped as he came down from table and left the room almost running.

Hermione, Adrian and Gabrielle spent a good time dining at Le Bougainville. The food was good and the interior was awesome. They returned home around nine thirty when Hermione felt too tired to carry on any longer. Upon entering her bedroom Hermione decided to go to bed early. She had a long day to spend in the Malfoy vault next morning and thought she could use some extra sleep. Claudia has already noticed the effects of lack of sleep on her features and did not want to catch any further attention.  
Adrian on the other hand was still full of energy and excitement from evening dinner. As Hermione changed him and herself into pajamas, he went to the table he was drawing when Hermione arrived, retrieved a piece of paper and brought it to Hermione.  
"Mama, will you not see, what I have drawn?" he asked her as he handed her the paper.  
"Yes. Of course Mama will see." she squeezed his cheek as she looked at the paper.  
Hermione was proud of her son's ability to draw very well – a quality that she herself lacked. The boy had a good hand with colours and amazed her constantly with his beautiful drawings. This time Hermione noticed that he has drawn a picturesque scenery with a man, a woman and a child holding hands.  
"Tell me what you have drawn, Adrian." she told him and Adrian climbed on the bed beside her.  
"I have drawn our home, Mama." he explained, "This is me." he pointed at the child, "This is you." he pointed at the woman, "And this is my papa." he said pointing at the man, smiling.  
Hermione was dumbfounded. How on earth did he come to know about his father?  
"Adrian, dear." she smiled weakly and asked him, "Why did you draw a papa?"  
"Because I have one, don't I? He said simply.  
Hermione gulped. "Who told you that, dear?" she asked him too afraid to hear the answer.  
"Louis told me, Mama, that everyone has a papa. Like Grandpa Gustave is Aunt Gaby and Uncle Alexis's papa." he explained her patiently. "That means I have a papa too." he smiled at her.  
Hermione sat on her bed, her head too full and her throat too tight to speak as she looked at her innocent son. Her son whose features were just like his father: Silvery blonde hair, Grey eyes, pale flawless skin, pointed chin and high cheekbones. The boy whom she loved more than her life while hating his father – Draco Malfoy more than anything in the world.  
She looked at those innocent Grey eyes: they were so much like his father yet so much different in terms of emotion and truthfulness. Her son Adrian might look like Draco Malfoy but in his heart he was like his mother Hermione Granger. And she knew how much she hated lie and deceit. She, his mother will not be the one to hide the truth from her son. No. Her son will grow up knowing and living the truth about his father.  
"Do you want to know about your father, Adrian?" she asked him softly.  
"Will you tell me?" he asked instead brightly.  
"Why not? But let us first brush our teeth and go to bed. Then I'll tell you about your father, Hm?" she offered him.  
At her words Adrian almost ran into bathroom to brush his teeth. Hermione braced herself.  
When he finally settled himself in their bed Hermione turned off the lights and got into the bed. She took her son in her arms and kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"Your father and I knew each other." she started, "We attended the same school, Hogwarts, you know. I was in Gryffindor and he was in… Slytherin." she felt Adrian gasp but she continued, "He did not like me very much."  
"Why?" Adrian asked surprised.  
"Well he was a pureblood and I was not. He thought that those who were not purebloods were not magical. So he… disliked me." she explained. "What is a Pureblood, Mama?" Adrian asked her.  
"A pureblood is a witch or a wizard whose parents are not Muggleborn or Half blood. Like I am a Muggleborn - my parents were not witch or wizard – they were plain Muggles. But you are a half blood – meaning one of your parents is Muggleborn, that is me and the other one is a Pureblood that is your father. Similarly a Pureblood is someone whose both parents are Pureblood too. Did you get me?" Hermione asked her son.  
"You mean a Pureblood is a witch or wizard who has no Muggle relatives?" Adrian asked instead.  
Hermione was surprised at her son's power of deduction. He was just five years old but his maturity was definitely more than his age offered. 'After all, he's my son.' she thought proudly.

"Yes. You're right, dear rabbit." she chuckled and planted another kiss on his forehead. "So, as I was saying, your father was a Pureblood and I was a Muggleborn and so he disliked me. Then ….um… he started supporting a bad wizard and I tried to stop that bad wizard and …. we fought and… I ended up having you." she explained skipping as much vital information as possible, "Then he left and married another woman and I came to France to raise you away from him." she finished.

Adrian remained silent after his mother finished her story. "So, my father is not a good man?" he asked after sometime.

Hermione's heart broke. She wanted her son to know that his father was a good man but telling him that would be cheating him. She closed her eyes in dark and embraced her son more tightly.

"He's not that bad either, Adrian. He's just a bit… proud of his blood." she explained, "Don't be sad about him. He probably does not care." she said.

"Okay." he said simply, "But does he know that I am his son?" he enquired.

Hermione groaned. Adrian was asking her very complicated questions. "No, I did not tell him about you. He will not like to have a Half-blood son." she answered him truthfully.

Adrian hugged his mother tightly. "That's why you brought me to France, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Exactly my clever little rabbity babbity boo." Hermione kissed him feeling relieved that at last her son seemed to have understood her condition.

Adrian felt asleep soon after his curiosity was over and Hermione drifted into a restless slumber hugging her son tightly in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__**Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review.**_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

_**Chapter 6: The Malfoy Boys**_

Friday afternoon found Hermione Granger deep in the bowels of Gringotts, giving last minute touches to the Malfoy Vault. She had to curse-break at least five hundred and sixty different objects of immense value during the course of eight days that she spend here. Right now she was making a 'check out inventory' for the Malfoys, an official document which lists all the possessions of a vault once they were curse free and before they were handed over to their owner.

Hermione had been looking forward to finish her assignment in Malfoy vault since the day she started it. She could hardly concentrate on anything else except for that vault when she was at Gringotts and later on when she returned home, she dreaded having to go there again. She could have dropped it and asked Geccemp to assign someone else in her stead - she was sure Geccemp would have understood her situation. But after four years working experience with the Goblins she knew better to keep her personal and professional lives separate. Besides Geccemp was relying on her skills and even boasted about her to Gobtok. Backing away was not an option then – not only because she liked Geccemp but also because she was a Gryffindor and 'retreat' was a word not found in their dictionary.

Even in unused state, the Malfoy vault was one of the most heavily guarded vaults in Gringotts. The French authority employed not only Dragons but also Chimaeras for it's security. Hermione was escorted by two top quality professional Goblins to get past the creatures with Clankers before she entered the vault.

Hermione was never claustrophobic. It was one of the reasons behind her promotion as the Chief Curse Breaker. But every time she entered the Malfoy vault, she felt suffocated. It was like going back six years ago, when she broke into the Lestrange vault in Gringotts Britain with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Though large and spacious, the vault had a dark aura about it which made her feel vulnerable. Every single object that she curse broke brought a feeling of extreme repulsion instead of usual joy, when she was reminded that Draco Malfoy – the last person on earth to deserve her efforts - will be using them.

Thinking of Draco Malfoy brought out even darker memories in her mind - the pain, the humiliation and the hard choices that he left her to deal with, alone. Although the vault was reopening after almost eighty years and she was positive that Draco Malfoy had never been in there, she still could feel his ominous presence in the darkness and stale air of that vault. He seemed to reach out for her from unknown corners, trying to assault and scare her. It was with immense courage, will power and determination that Hermione carried out her work.

Hermione checked the inventory one last time and sweeped her eyes over the valuable contents of the vault. She sighed – finally her work was over and she could go back to home in peace with the relief of never having to return here again. She left the vault and signaled the Goblins to seal it, not giving it a single backward glance.

•••••

Draco Malfoy was lying on one of the stylish garden benches adorning the plush gardens of Château de la Grange-Bléneau and looking at the sky absentmindedly. It was Friday afternoon and his second day of visit at his Uncle Morpheus's family home. He was in no mood to make idle chit chat with his half French cousins and thus preferred to spend his time alone in the garden.

It was a beautiful garden, almost as beautiful as the ones they had in Malfoy Manor except for the white peacocks which were absent here. But the fountain here was twice the size of their one with a small island designed in the middle. Carefully planted exotic plants were bearing beautiful summer flowers with exquisite smell but Draco did not care. He looked at the Apparition Point on the further corner of the garden and wished he could apparate back to his home in Wiltshire.

Draco had never dreamt that his life could take such tumultuous turns within a span of just six years. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys always lived happily ever after. But when the war ended with the famous Harry Potter finally finishing off the Dark Lord, their family had to go through numerous probations imposed by Ministry to ensure that the remaining Death eaters did not re-group to finish Lord Voldemort's unfinished job. They lost considerable sum of their valuable gold to keep Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban and instead he was placed under house arrest for the rest of his life. Narcissa on the other hand was adamant to finish Draco's education and as they did not have enough money to pursue his education in foreign school such as Beauxbaton, he was sent to Hogwarts again under the watchful eyes of Ministry. Narcissa had other plans for him too and soon he came to know that his mother was looking for a suitable bride for him – someone who was from a non Death Eater Pureblood family. It was then that Astoria Greengrass was introduced to him, a sixth year Ravenclaw, two years younger than he. Draco had no wish to get betrothed so early in his life but his parents insisted that the union would bring back some of their old influences back – Astoria's father, Ebenezer Greengrass being the new Head of the Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry and her mother being an old friend of Narcissa and believer of Pureblood supremacy. Draco had no choice but to give his outward consent and married Astoria against his wish on December 1998 - just a week after Astoria came of age.

Draco soon found out that he did not regret their marriage, for he had never come across any woman like Astoria in his life. She was reasonably pretty, introvert and preferred reading over nonsense girly gossips. She even knitted a Green muffler for him with her own hands – something even his mother never did for him - and gave it as her wedding present. She slowly became Draco's friend and partner in his post-war quiet life in Hogwarts and together they studied in the library, ate in Great Hall and spent their free time riding their broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch. Draco did not even realize when he had fallen deeply in love with his young but intelligent wife.

In the summer following Astoria's sixth year and Draco's graduation from Hogwarts they went to Italy for their honeymoon and their first child was conceived. Astoria was extremely shy about it, something that made Draco even happier when he heard the news. Lucius and Narcissa were beside themselves on the prospect of having a new heir to the family and advised Astoria to leave Hogwarts and remain at Manor during her pregnancy. But Draco who knew how much Astoria's education meant for her, protested and personally made sure she received home schooling for her upcoming N.E. W. T. s.

The day their son was born was the happiest day of Draco's life. He named him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astoria upon completing her N.E. W.T . s successfully gave her full attention to their small family. Life was as good as it could be for another year until fate chose to strike Draco again. Lucius died from Dragon Pox like his father did and Scorpius who was suffering from an inborn Pureblood blood disease followed him ten monthes later.

Life after Lucius and Scorpius's untimely demise was never the same for Draco and his remaining family. Astoria tried to conceive again but never reached her term as the baby died at the sixth month of pregnancy. Her last attempt claimed her own life leaving Draco a lone widower.

Draco never thought he could mourn over somebody's death so deeply until he was faced with it. Life without Astoria and Scorpius held no meaning for him and he soon started spending most of his day by their graves in their family graveyard. Narcissa observing her son's obsession for their graves and constantly deteriorating health, decided to take matters at her hands and contacted the long forgotten family of Morpheus Malfoy in France who happily complied. She arranged for their visit and sent a reluctant Draco to Gringotts to reopen the Malfoy vault in it's French branch. Thus within a week of his mother's decision to visit their relatives in France, Draco was lying on the Château's garden bench, looking at the sky absentmindedly instead of the graves while twisting his wedding band.

•••••

Hermione dusted her robes as she came out from her special Floo fireplace and cast a freshening charm before she made for the kitchens. Fridays were baking days at Delacour's and she loved to spend the time with Apolline and Gabrielle while helping them to bake cakes and cookies for the coming week. Besides Adrian was sure to be there – practicing his drawing skills on cookies.

Sure enough when she reached the kitchen at downstairs, she found the Delacour ladies making preparations to bake a large Pound cake and Adrian, his hands dirty with chocolate glaze - which he leaked more than he spread on top of cookies – sitting on the kitchen counter.

Hermione smiled at her chocolate clad son. He looked so adorable while he tried to eat and glaze the cookies simultaneously. His Grey eyes were eyes full of concentration as smeared his pale cheeks with chocolate, absentmindedly. She walked to her son and trickled him in the stomach, "Bonjour, mother Apolline. Bonjour Gabrielle." she addressed the two ladies.

"Mama!" Adrian squealed in irritation. "Que faites-vous?"(What are you doing?) He said.

"Adrian, remember what Mama told you about language when talking to Mama." Hermione said as grabbed a cookie from tray and bit it.

Adrian huffed, "Fine!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?" he asked in English, eyeing his mother eating his cookie.

"I am eating my son's cookies. Any problem?" Hermione demanded mockingly, "They aren't yours, they are my son Adrian's." she lifted her chin defiantly.

Both Apolline and Gabrielle burst into laughter. "You are very demanding, Jean." Apolline chided.

"I suppose I am." Hermione answered her and turned to Adrian, "and now I demand a chocolaty kiss from my little rabitty babitty boo or I'll eat rest of the cookies too." she said in a rhyme.

"Fine." Adrian huffed again and kissed her on her cheek, smearing some chocolate there. Hermione grabbed and smeared some more chocolate on his small pointed nose as Adrian squealed "Mama" again.

The ladies and the small 'gentleman' spent the rest of the evening baking cakes and cookies while laughing at each other's jokes. Gabrielle mocked some of her funny customers for them and by the time they were finally finished their baking, Hermione felt effects of the Malfoy vault wash away from her.

Hermione carried Adrian from kitchen in her arms for a bath – she loved drawing and bathing her son. She drew a hot bath for him and scented it with Lavender bubbles. She placed Adrian in the bathtub and started cleaning his small body.

"Mama!" he squealed as she trickled him once again in his stomach.

"What is it, little rabbit?" she asked knowing very well he meant to ask no question.

"Stop trickling me." he demanded.

"Okay." she said and trickled him again.

"Mama, please!" Adrian pleaded now grabbing her hands underwater, "Stop it. I need to ask you something." he said.

"Very well. Ask Mama." she said.

"Mama, what's a marriage…anniversary?" he stammered as he asked her with big Grey eyes.

Hermione stopped scrubbing her son. "Where did you hear it?" she asked instead, sharply.

"You know Pierre, Mama." he said his eyes still round, "He said it's his parents' marriage anniversary tomorrow. But I could not understand what it was so asked you." he smiled at his mother.

Hermione could not bring herself to snap at her innocent son, so she smiled warmly. "A marriage anniversary is a day that a couple celebrates their marriage." she tried to be simple as she explained him, "Like the day Grandpa Gustave and Grandma Apolline throws party every year celebrating their marriage." she said as she poured a tad of kid's shampoo on her son's silvery blonde hair and started to work a leather.

"Oh that!" Adrian nodded his head knowingly, "It's a happy day." he said cheerfully.

"Yes it's a happy day." Hermione felt relieved that the topic was safely avoided.

"When is your marriage anniversary, Mama?" Adrian asked suddenly and Hermione froze in the middle of pouring water on his head.

She bit her lip and shook her head in despair. No. She would not avoid or lie to her innocent son. He deserved to know the truth as much as possible.

" Mama does not have a marriage anniversary, Adrian." she answered him.

"Why not?" Adrian asked scowling his little face.

"Well because your father married someone else, remember? He does not like Muggleborns or half-bloods." she said and poured some water on his head.

Adrian shuddered and shook head to dry it while spraying Hermione with water. "Oh! I understand now." he said, "I think, Mama, we are happy without him. Imagine how it would feel like if he disliked us just because we are not Purebloods." he declared.

"Yes, I would be awful, little rabbit." she admitted, "Now get out of water and let me dry you." she said to him.

Rest of the evening after the conversation, passed without any further mention of the topic of Adrian's father and Hermione was grateful for it. They dined with the Delacours and afterwards she settled down with Adrian on their bed clutching a story book. He soon drifted to a peaceful sleep and Hermione kept watching his sleeping form contemplating for the first time in her life what his father might be doing now.

•••••

It was one o' clock in the morning and Draco Malfoy was sitting on a couch in his balcony. He was holding a green muffler in his pale elegant hands and feeling it in between his fingers.

"Astoria! Scorpius!" he sighed sadly and looked up at the night sky. 'They are there somewhere' he thought, 'among the stars, watching me.'

Someone knocked on his door and Draco looked at it sharply, irritated. 'Can't mother just leave me alone?' he thought as he stood up to open the door. 'I am going to slam the door on her face if she tells me go to bed.' he thought ruefully as he approached the door and opened it , fully expecting to see Narcissa, only to find his aunt Audré standing there.

"Good morning, can I help with something?" he asked distractedly.

Audré gave him a gentle smile and a piercing look. "Sorry to disturb you, son, but do you have a Headache Potion or something?" she rubbed her head, "I am having a terrible headache and just noticed that my potion is finished. I can't go to sleep and my children don't use it so I thought I would ask you to see if you have any." she explained.

Draco did have a Headache Potion – he carried his own potion kit wherever he went – and was not in a mood of sharing it. But Audré was his host and it was rude to say no to her especially when she was treating them so nicely.

"Yeah, Sure. Please come in." he said motioning her to come inside.

"I hope I did not disturb your sleep." she said as she entered his suite.

"Not at all." he said as he went to fetch his Potions Kit. Meanwhile Audré settled herself on an armchair by the fireplace, clutching her head.

Draco opened his Potions Kit and took the vial of Headache Potion. He poured an ample amount on a goblet and brought it to Audré.

"Here." he handed it to his aunt who downed it in one go and placed the empty goblet on the table.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco took the other seat across his aunt and fixed his eyes on the floor.

They remained silent for some time. Then Audré suddenly spoke. "Why are you fully dressed, Draco? Did not you go to bed?" she asked.

Draco looked up at his aunt. She was looking expectedly at him.

"I can't sleep alone." he answered fidgeting with the handle of his armchair.

" Oh!" was her curt response, "By the way, this Headache Potion is quite good. I am feeling better now." she said, "Did you buy it or brew it yourself?" she asked.

"I don't use store bought Potions." Draco replied, "They have less shelf life. I prefer to brew mine myself." he said looking at his aunt.

"Really? It's so nice.. Can you do me a favour and brew up a batch for me?" Audré requested.

"Ah, yes, why not?" Draco replied, "It's nothing very hard, really and… ah… it will be a privilege." he added.

"Thank you" Audré said, smiling as she stood up, "well now that I am feeling good, I guess I should go to bed." She supplied.

Draco stood up too. "Well, if you are sure." he said.

Audré gave him a curious look and nodded, "Well, there is another thing I would like to ask too, if you don't mind, dear?" she said carefully.

Draco tried to look polite, "Of course, Aunt Audré." he offered.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, "I hope my British nephew will not mind if his French aunt touches him." she enquired.

Draco considered the request and found no way to reject it. "Not at all." he said and extended his right hand to her.

Audré smiled widely and moved towards him, "No dear, not there." she said and Draco was transfixed. She moved behind him, placed her hands on her shoulders and gestured him to sit on the armchair he had been occupying. Draco complied not knowing what was happening and suddenly found her hands in his hair.

"Here." she said quietly and started rubbing his scalp gently. Draco felt numb and relax. She massaged his head soothingly in silence and without realizing Draco slumped back in the chair and leaned on to her touch.

"Your hair reminds me of Morpheus's one. They were straight and fine, just like yours." He heard her saying, "Do you know your uncle went to see you when you were born? It's a tradition among Malfoys to gift their firstborn rare objects. He took Essence of Pearlflower for you; drinking it with mother's milk makes the baby strong as it grows up." She said gently.

"I did not know that. Father never mentioned it." he managed to respond. He was feeling drowsy now.

Audré must have felt that too because she spoke no more.

The last thing Draco remembered hearing before he finally fell asleep, was his aunt's voice saying gently:

"Sleep, Precious baby, sweetly sleep. I'll rock you. I'll rock you. I'll rock you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review. **_

_**The article on Les Halles was obtained from Wikipedia. The idea, though, was mine.**_

_**Those who know France well enough also know that Saint Joan of Arc was a French lady. Details on Adrian's new school are coming in succeeding chapters.**_

_**And don't forget to rate and review. It means so much to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 7: Just A Door Away.**

Saturday morning breakfasts were enjoyable affairs at the Dealcours. Every single member of the house attended it and Hermione and her son, though not Delacours, always presented themselves punctually. Breakfast table would host more items than usual while Monsieur Gustave Delacour would whole heartedly praise his wife's cooking, Gabrielle would read Bill and Fleur's letters from England, Alexis would discuss some inside issues of Ministry and Hermione would fight with her son over his half-empty milk glass. This morning was no exception either.

"You are not finished, Adrian." Hermione said sternly to her son, who seemed reluctant to drink the remaining half of the milk in his glass.

"I don't like the flavour." Adrian scowled at his angry mother.

"It's strawberry flavoured milk, Adrian, just as you like it." she informed him.

"Yes, but I am bored of strawberry now." he scowled even more.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "If you get bored at this rate, Adrian, I will have to flavour your morning milk with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in near future. Now don't argue with Mama and drink your milk or Mama will not tell you about the big surprise she is planning." Hermione admonished him.

"Big surprise?" Adrian's Grey eyes lit up at once, "What big surprise?" he asked forgetting his mother's conditions.

Hermione pointed at the milk glass, "I am not uttering a single word unless that glass is empty, Adrian." she said sternly.

Adrian pouted his soft pink lips and reached for his glass reluctantly. He pinched his nose, closed his eyes and downed the contents in one go. He then put down his glass and wiped his mouth, making a gagging noise.

Hermione shook her head in despair: what was she going to do with this boy?

"I am done. Now tell me." Adrian demanded, lifting his small pointed chin at his mother.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the other members on the breakfast table. Gabrielle was discussing Fleur's recent letter with Apolline and Gustave was remarking on how the new Minisrty bill would affect his business, with Alexis. "Excuse me, everyone. Can I have your attention?" she asked.

Everyone immediately stopped and looked at her. Hermione smiled at them, "I was thinking about taking Adrian and Gabrielle to Belgium this summer. How does it sound?" she asked their opinion timidly.

Adrian was the first to respond, though not verbally. He almost jumped at his mother and gave her a crushing hug while planting two big kisses at her cheek. Everyone roared with laughter as Hermione settled her son on her lap.

"It sounds like a very good idea." Monsieur Gustave replied, his laughter a bit diminished now.

"Yes. It's a good idea." Apolline agreed with her husband.

Hermione looked at Alexis and Gabrielle. "I also wanted to take Alexis as well but I don't know if he could manage two weeks from his busy schedule." she informed them.

Alexis shook his head. "Merci, Hermione." he thanked her, "I really would love to go with you lot but the work pressure at the ministry has increased greatly. I don't think I can manage." he said her with a small smile.

Hermione looked at Gabrielle who seemed at loss of words since her declaration and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Gabrielle immediately left her chair and came to Hermione before she kissed her on her cheek.

"I will be more than happy to go." She said softly and half hugged her. "You know, I haven't traveled since Fleur's marriage seven years ago." She informed her.

Hermione looked at everyone contentedly. "So, that's settled. We are visiting Belgium this summer." she announced happily and Adrian did a small somersault in her lap, "I must arrange for some Muggle train tickets now."

"Why train?" Apolline asked her, surprised.

"For a good number of reasons." Hermione replied, "Firstly, Adrian is just five years old and therefore too young for Portkey, Floo or Side-along Apparition. They use tremendous amount of tugging force and I don't want him to get hurt on the process. Secondly, the journey by train itself will be an enjoyment. And thirdly, I am quite sure that my intern Claudia will insist me to visit her family at Lille which happens to be on our way. That way it will be easy." She finished.

"I must admit it's a wise decision." Alexis commented and others nodded in approval.

"When will we go, Mama?" Adrian asked his mother.

"Let me go to Gringotts and talk about it to my boss, Geccemp." she replied, "Afterwards we will decide about the date. Hm?" she kissed her son. "Now, Adrian no more usual tantrum about going to Gringotts this morning." she warned him softly and he nodded.

Monsieur Gustave, meanwhile, was watching their interaction with affection. "Hermione, I was thinking of asking you to enroll Adrian in a nursery." he said after sometime.

Hermione looked at him, "Really, Father Gustave." she exclaimed, "Then we were thinking on the same line." she smiled and stroked her son's head, " Adrian is almost five and a half years old and it's about time he receives some institutionalized education. Do you have any recommendations?" she asked him.

Monsieur Gustave smiled pleasantly, "There is but one, Hermione – St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children. It's named after St. Joan of Arc and almost all the Magical children of Paris go there. Even I went there. So did Fleur, Alexis and Gabrielle. It's a very good nursery. Besides it's quite near to our home – just beside the Notre dame." He informed her.

"Thank you so much. There can never be a better place for Adrian." Hermione assured him. She looked at the wall clock and gasped, "It's nearly ten and I should get going." she moved Adrian from her lap and stood up, "If we want to spend our summer in Belgium, I must apply for leave today." she said and kissed her son.

"Now, my little rabbit, I guess I don't have to tell you to study properly and eat your lunch completely. Hm" She lectured him, "And don't leave the yard when you play with Louis or Pierre." she warned him and Adrian nodded silently.

Hermione kissed Apolline on her cheek and waved them goodbye. She left hurriedly to get dressed, feeling confident to win her leave from the sternest of employers – Goblins.

•••••

Draco was drifting in a peaceful sleep and listening to the gentle murmur: "I'll rock you. I'll rock you. I'll rock you." longingly.

"Good Morning, dear." a female voice spoke and the wave of murmur broke. Draco opened his Grey eyes and blinked it several times in bright sunlit room before registering the face looking down at him: his mother.

"Good Morning, mother." he replied and shifted only to realize that he was sleeping on the armchair he had occupied the previous night, while talking to his aunt. He stretched his lean body and sat up.

"You slept." he heard his mother remark.

"What a pleasant surprise." he smirked at her.

"I expect you did not take any more of that Dreamless Sleep Potion, Draco." she inquired.

"I did not." he replied curtly.

"You are already addicted to it, Draco, dear." Narcissa pressed.

Draco tilted his head and looked up at his mother, "I know mother, but I assure you I did not take Dreamless Sleep last night." he said confidently.

Narcissa seemed to consider his answer for a moment and then nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Draco." she said and handed out a letter to him.

Draco eyed it and noticed the Gringotts emblem on the seal. "About time." he said taking the letter from her hand. He opened it and read the contents.

Narcissa took the chair across her son, "The letter arrived this morning and I must say I was getting impatient. Do you think you can you visit Gringotts today?" she asked.

Draco finished the letter and folded it before placing it on the table. "I guess I can." he said as stood up and stretched himself again. "Is the breakfast over?" he asked looking at the clock which showed nine o' clock.

"No." his mother replied. "Audré and her children were reading the morning newspaper when I left to enquire about you." she said, "Go and get dressed, Draco. I also wanted to visit Gringotts with you but Audré insisted that I accompany her to meet some of her neighbours who sent her invitations and I could not but agreed." She informed him looking resentful.

"I'll be at dining room in a bit." Draco told his mother. Narcissa rose silently and left her son. Draco rubbed his neck and started for his bathroom considering to take a much needed hot shower.

Audré was pouring herself some green tea when Draco entered the dining room looking well rested and fresh. He was wearing his usual black mourning attire but they were cleaner and impeccably tailored.

"Good Morning, dear nephew." she addressed him.

"Good Morning, aunt Audré." he replied, "Good Morning, Julian and Lilian." Draco acknowledged his cousins.

His cousins returned his greeting and they all tucked into a silent breakfast with the occasional sound of silverware reverberating across the room.

"Aunt Narcissa told me that you wished to visit Gringotts this morning, Draco." Julian commented after some time.

"Yes." Draco looked up from his plate and nodded, "I do wish that."

"Well then I can accompany you. I, too have some business of my own there." Julian explained.

"That will be very nice indeed." Draco remarked.

The breakfast progressed in silence once again and when they finished eating, the remaining food disappeared.

"How many House elves do you own, Audré?" Narcissa enquired her sister-in-law.

Audré waved her hand in insignificance, "Not as much as you own, Narcissa dear. Only fifteen." she answered.

Narcissa snorted in response, "Fifteen house elves are not 'only', Audré dear." she chided her.

While the ladies continued their talk, the men folk – Julian and Draco - stood up and left their seats. They took their leave from the rest of the family and started for the Apparition Point in the garden. Once there Julian offered his arm to Draco who took it silently and together they apparated away.

They appeared in a quiet alleyway beside a crowded street. Draco looked around and saw that it was full of Muggles.

"This place is called Les Halles." Julian informed him, "The central market center in Paris, where wholesale fresh food products were once sold. But the large central wholesale marketplace was demolished in 1971 and replaced with an underground modern shopping precinct, called the Forum des Halles. It's open air center area is below street level." he informed Draco. "It is like a sunken garden, you see." he motioned Draco to follow him, "And now we are going to the underground station Châtelet-Les-Halles, one of the central hub of Paris's express commuter rail system where the opening Gringotts is situated." He smiled mysteriously.

Draco followed his cousin without further ado. He carefully avoided bumping into Muggles who seemed to enjoy their shopping on Saturday morning. Soon he arrived at an underground rail station which was also, to his dismay, was packed with Muggles.

"There are too many Muggles here." he commented.

"Not all of them are Muggles, cousin." Julian remarked, "Some of them are like us, wishing to visit Wizarding Les Halles at weekend." He said, "Come this way." he motioned him to a small booth with a triangular sign on top.

"This is what Muggles call an ATM booth except for that it's not a Muggle booth." he opened the door for Draco who entered the small room. Inside he found a machine with buttons numbered from zero to nine and a black screen.

"We won't be needing that one. It is just for show." Julian winked as he drew his wand and drew a circle on the opposite wall. The portion of the wall inside the imaginary circle vanished and a larger circular wooden door with a knob appeared. Julian grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Draco gasped involuntarily. On the other side of the door a wide alleyway ran, with eccentric shops and people dressed in robes of different colours.

"Welcome to Ruelle Les Halles!" Julian announced.

The French equivalent of Diagon Alley was more cheerful looking than it's British counterpart, Draco noticed. He walked the streets looking around the shop signs written in French and discovered it was far more interesting than it appeared. Soon they reached a building which looked exactly like it's sister in Britain.

"Gringotts." he whispered, eying the eccentric looking white building. "The British one also has the same design." he remarked.

"Does it? That's fascinating." Julian commented and they approached the establishment.

The inside décor was not very different from British Gringotts. Rows and rows of goblins were seated behind high tables as they weighed valuable stones and counted coins. Julian took Draco to an important looking Goblin who stood up from his seat and greeted them.

"Ah, Monsieur Malfoy." he addressed, " Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Greepak." Julian replied, "This is my cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy who has recently arrived from Britain." He spoke in English as he introduced Draco, "He wishes to visit his vault here." He informed the Goblin.

"Oh! Yes. Chief Goblin Geccemp informed me this morning to expect his visit." Greepak spoke in English too. He took out a long roll of sealed parchment from beneath his desk and held it out to Draco. "Here is your Inventory, Monsieur Draco Malfoy." the goblin stated.

Draco took the parchment and broke the seal. He knew that these kinds of seals would not break unless they were at the hands of their rightful owners. He examined the list and found it extremely well-written compared to the list British Gringotts provided.

"The list is satisfactory." he commented. "The keys?" he enquired to the Goblin.

"Here they are, Monsieur." Greepak passed him the ornate box he had handed to Gobtok ten days ago.

"Draco, would you mind if I make a quick visit to Geccemp, the Chief Goblin?" Julian asked.

"Not at all. Please proceed." Draco replied as he pocketed his key and inventory list.

"Greepak, can you take us to Geccemp?" Julian asked the goblin this time who nodded.

"Very well, Monsieur." he answered and left his seat, "It you would follow me, please." he said.

Draco and Julian followed the goblin out to a marbled archway and down several flights of stairs before they reached a large intricately decorated silver door. The goblin asked them to make themselves comfortable on the velvet covered seats as he excused himself and entered his boss's office.

He appeared after a minute and closed the door behind him before approaching towards them, "Chief Goblin Geccemp sends his sincere apologies and asks the gentlemen to wait for a moment while he finishes an important conversation with our Chief Curse Breaker Jean." the Goblin informed Julian and Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review.**_

_**This chapter contains dialogues from Deathly Hallows, some unpleasant situations and crude violence. I therefore rate it as: M. I tried my best to keep up with the original story line of Rowling. Keep in mind that Draco can be extremely cruel when angry.**_

_**And don't forget to rate and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**_Chapter 7: Submission and Submersion._**

Geccemp was in his usual good mood when Hermione found him in his office at Gringotts around ten thirty in the morning. He was humming gently in Goblin language as he hand-engraved the handle of a knife with hammer and chisel in his workshop adjacent to office.

Hermione patted her robes and stood expectedly by an arm chair waiting for Geccemp to look up. She did not wish to break his concentration and her patience paid up when Geccemp looked up from his work, smiling.

"Ah! Jean." He cried out, "When did you come?" He asked her brightly.

Hermione stiffened an urge to roll her eyes. The eccentric Goblin had told her to enter his office and then completely forgotten it. "Just a few minutes ago." she answered, looking amused.

Geccemp motioned her to seat and put down his tools. He took the knife in his long fingered hand and approached Hermione. "How does it look?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at the intricately designed shiny knife in his hand and could not help but admire it's beauty. It was a piece of perfection embodied in a simple knife. Geccemp's goblin hands could bring out wonder in the most simplest of the things.

"Amazing." Hermione exclaimed.

Geccemp beamed at her, "It is one of the twelve throwing knives that I am creating for Monsieur Dufort." he informed her. "But I don't believe you visited my office in Saturday morning to admire my handiwork, Jean." he said to her skeptically. "What is it?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed as she retrieved a roll of parchment from her inner pocket and placed it on Geccemp's table. "I came to apply for a vacation." she admitted.

Geccemp snorted, "I thought you forgot what a vacation is." he commented. "Never took one since you joined here and it's about time you take one." He said as returned to his workshop and came back empty handed to take his seat behind the desk. He unrolled her parchment, read it silently,dipped his quill in ink and signed it without another question.

"Here." he held out the parchment for Hermione, "Enjoy your holiday." he said.

"Merci." Hermione thanked his boss and pocketed her application.

"Where are you going?" Geccemp asked her, placing the tips of his fingers together.

Hermione smiled at him, "I plan to visit Belgium this summer." she informed him, "I heard that the Belgian Gringotts is organizing a workshop on Cursed Belgian Diamonds. It's once in a lifetime opportunity to actually see and undo the curse of those Famous Diamonds that claimed so many lives." she said excitedly, "Like the famous '_Le bleu de France' _or what the Muggle's call Hope Diamond."

Geccemp shook his head in amusement, "You know what, zat iz the reason why you are our Chief Curse Breaker, Jean,a woman who seeks after Cursed Diamonds on her first holiday in four years." he commented.

Hermione was about to retort when someone knocked at the office door.

"Enter!" Geccemp called from his chair.

The door opened and a goblin who Hermione knew to be called as Greepak entered the office. He strode to Geccemp's desk and bowed, "Bonjour, Sir. Monsieur Malfoy is here and wishes to meet you." he informed Geccemp in impeccable English.

"Monsieur Julian Malfoy?" Geccemp enquired.

"Yes, sir. Him and his cousin from Britain - Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Greepak affirmed.

Hermione's smile died in her lips. She eyed Geccemp and Greepak with apprehension, her body shaking from head to foot.

Geccemp noticed her sudden change of demeanor but preferred not to question it. Instead he looked at Greepak, "Please apologize to them on my behalf and tell them make themselves comfortable while I finish an important conversation." He commanded his subordinate.

Greepak bowed and left without another word. After he closed the door behind him, Hermione jumped to her feet.

"I am sorry Sir but I must be off before they come." she declared, her voice trembling.

Geccemp eyed her with concern, "I assume so, Jean. But if you leave through that door now you'll definitely come across them." He affirmed her, "I suggest that you to stay at my workshop until they leave." He offered.

Hermione could not think of any better option and nodded. She would have cast upon herself a Disillusionment Charm had she not been in Gringotts – a place where any concealing charm was prohibited.

Geccemp had already left his seat and ushered Hermione to his workshop. It was a large cavern lit with torches and decorated elaborately with most intriguing of toolbars by the goblin himself. He hid the place from prying eyes behind a stained glass window.

"You are safe here." Geccemp assured her. "The window is enchanted so that only you can see or hear them while they cannot." He informed her, "Be seated and calm yourself!" he advised her and left the workshop sealing the entry behind him.

Hermione felt her legs go numb and she slumped on the nearest stool, waiting for the dreaded encounter as Geccemp walked to his office door, opened it and ushered the visitors inside.

•••••

Draco and Julian were not seated for more than five minutes when the silver door leading to the chief Goblin's office swung open and he poked his head out.

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy." he addressed, seeing them, "Forgive me. Please come in." He gestured them inside.

"Bonjour." Julian replied as he and Draco rose from their chairs and entered the office. Draco looked around the spacious office as they seated themselves in front of the large mahogany table.

"I see you are alone, Chief Geccemp." Julian commented.

Geccemp settled himself behind his large desk, facing the Malfoys now, "I was not aware, Monsieur, that you were expecting someone else here." he said. "And this must be Monsieur Draco Malfoy." he enquired, fixing his beady eyes upon Draco.

Draco nodded in response to his query. Julian, however, smiled. "I heard, while waiting outside your office Geccemp, that Chief Curse Breaker Jean was present here and thus wished to meet her. Her skill on that particular field is indeed very rare and she's worth our salt." he professed.

Draco looked at Julian in amazement. "You mean Jean is a Woman? A woman curse breaker?" he asked him incredulously.

Geccemp chuckled in response spoke: "Yes, Monsieur Malfoy. Mademoiselle Jean is physically a woman but mentally she's far better than her opposite sex. That's why she was promoted as Chief Curse Breaker so early in her career." He did not endeavor to hide the pride in his voice. "But let us put this discussion aside." he told Draco and turned to Julian, "Sir, I believe you wished to meet me for some important reasons?" he asked.

"I do." Julian responded and reached inside his coat. He retrieved a small box and passed it to Geccemp who opened it to find a large diamond ring. "This ring was passed onto us recently after the death of one of mother's aunts. I heard that now-a-days diamonds are being subjected to innovative curses to prevent the new bearers from wearing them and thus wish to consult your expertise. And that's where the topic of Curse Breaker Jean came in." he informed the Goblin.

The Goblin examined the diamond with slightly furrowed eye brows. "Very well Monsieur. The matter will be taken care of most earnestly." he finally spoke and assured Julian.

"By Mademoiselle Jean? If not, then I explicitly request her expertise in this matter. After all it will be worn by my mother, Lady Audré and I shall not tolerate any carelessness on her regard." Julian pressed.

"As you wish, Monsieur Malfoy." Geccemp ensured him. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?" he asked.

"Merci. That will do for the time being." Julian replied.

Draco who had been silent during his cousin's conversation took the opportunity to speak the question nagging in his mind: "This Curse Breaker Jean, is she a Pureblood?" he asked Geccemp.

Geccemp eyed Draco sharply as Julian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why do you ask so, Monsieur Draco, Sir?" he asked pointedly.

"Because only Pureblood Witches can have such kind of rare magical abilities - passed to them from generations of strong ancestors." Draco replied proudly.

"But Monsieur, correct me if I am wrong, Lord Voldemort of Britain was a very powerful wizard too and he was a Half-Blood. Surely you know better, Sir, since you come from there." Geccemp said with an unmistakable tone of sarcasm in his voice.

He had touched a nerve because Draco's face reddened at his remark. "You speak of Dark Lord with such careless ease, Goblin!" he said coolly.

Geccemp smiled at Draco, "I do, Sir, since he's no longer worth than a Knut in dirt. Pity he could not even afford a decent burial from his Pureblooded followers." he remarked

Julian sensed the dangerous turn in their conversation and stood up before Draco could retaliate, "Merci, Geccemp for your valuable time." He said, "It was most relieving." he motioned Draco, who was glaring at the Goblin silently, "Come Cousin. Let's be off. Au revoir, Geccemp."

"The pleasure was only mine, Monsieur. Have a good day." he bowed to both wizards and opened the office door for them as they left. After securing that they had really left for sure he strode to the entry of his workshop and unsealed it.

He found Hermione sitting ashen faced and tight-lipped on a stool.

"Jean." Geccemp called as he walked to her, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione did not respond. "Jean." the Goblin called her again.

His voice brought Hermione back to her senses. She looked down at him, her eyes blank and rolled the sleeve of her left forearm. She offered it to the Goblin who looked and saw a thin bright cut across her skin that wrote: Mudblood

"Draco Malfoy's Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange did it." she told her boss, her eyes tearful now, "I hope you understand why I did not want to meet them." She explained.

The Goblin had no words to convey his feelings and remained silent.

"I never showed it to anyone here except you, sir." she admitted, "But today while trying to save my honour, you earned a place of trust in my heart and I assure you that there can be no higher honour for me to work here with you." she said tearfully and stood up.

"Au revoir." she offered the silent Goblin goodbye and left the office, almost running.

•••••

Hermione arrived in her bedroom, which was blissfully empty, after using the special Floo from Gringotts and started to undress immediately. She left her top and skirts on her as she reached for her bathroom.

She had seen him today – Draco Malfoy. She had seen him at last – her tormentor.

Hermione wiped her eyes and turned on the shower. As the cold water started pouring she settled herself on the floor beneath it and closed her eyes.

29th March, 1998. Hermione will never forget that date as long as she lives.

It was almost a week before Easter holidays and she had been planning to make something special for the occasion. On that day while her friends – Harry and Ron sat idly to catch the latest broadcast of Potterwatch in their small radio – she decided to visit the local food market for some eggs, chocolate, flour, sugar, butter and milk. She had been trying to remember her mother's recipe for chocolate cake and these were all she could come up with.

She had borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and apparated near a small market. Once there she removed the cloak, folded and tucked it in the bag she had brought to carry her purchase.

Not wanting to thieve the foods that she would be using to make the Easter cake, she bought them all with the Muggle money she was carrying and put them on her bag along with the cloak.

Tired, after an hour of shopping and walking with a heavy bag, she had decided to return to their tent and surprise the boys.

Had she known what surprise was waiting for her there, she would have made sure to put on the Invisibility Cloak.

When Hermione appeared in the campsite the tent was silent as grave. Panicking and not knowing what to do dropped her bag and called the first name that came in her mind: Harry.

Flashes of red jet hit her and she sprawled on the ground, stupified. When she came back to her senses she heard rough voices and felt someone carrying her.

"Delicious girl…what a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…" said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. Hermione shivered.

"We have caught Potter's accomplice. Let's take her to the Ministry, Greyback." someone offered.

"To hell with the Ministry, Scabior." Growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit and we won't get a look in. I say we take her straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" Scabior sounded terrified.

"No" snarled Greyback, "I haven't got – they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the girl there."

Hermione was terrified. How did this happen? How could they get caught like this? Everything was fine when she had left for market? What could have happened during her absence? And most importantly where were Harry and Ron?

Questions after questions came bursting in her head and she felt the familiar sensation of apparition. She squinted her eyes open and saw they landed in a country lane. She saw a pair of wrought iron gates at the foot of a long drive as one of the snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't – blimey!" he whipped his hands away in fright as the iron contorted, twisting itself into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice: "State your purpose."

"We've got Potter's accomplice! Greyback roared triumphantly, "We've captured Potter's girlfriend."

The gates swung open.

"Come on." Greyback told his men and Hermione was hitched forward through the gates and up the drive, between the high hedges. She closed her eyes shut, feigning unconsciousness.

"What is this?" she heard a woman's cold voice.

"We are here to see He Who Must Not Be Named." rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?" the woman asked indignantly.

"You know me, ma'am." there was resentment in werewolf's voice, "Fenrir Greyback. We have got Potter's Mudblood girlfriend."

Hermione felt herself being dragged forward and she landed painfully as they dropped her on the landing. With immense control she refrained herself from crying in pain.

"Bring her in." she heard the cold female voice. "Follow me." she instructed them.

Hermione was lifted by strong hands under her arms and carried forward while her knees made painful friction with the cold floor. She dared not to open her eyes. Finally after what appeared like hours they brought her somewhere where floor was covered with rich carpet. She was thrown unceremoniously on the floor where she sprawled like a broken doll.

"What is this, Narcissa?" she heard dreadfully familiar drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Her heart skipped a beat.

"They say they have got Potter's Mudblood." said Narcissa's cold voice. "Where is Draco? We need him to identify her."

"He's upstairs. I will call…" but he saw interrupted as a third voice echoed across the room.

"What's this? What happened, Cissy?"

Hermione squeezed open her right eye and saw Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked into the room. She approached Hermione who shut her eyes again.

Things cannot turn any worse than this. Bellatrix was a pure maniac and took exceptional pleasure in torturing Muggleborns. Hermione was racking her brains for a way to escape. She heard footfalls approach her and then someone shifted her using a foot.

"But surely this is the Mudblood girl." Bellatrix said quietly, a voice that had foreboding calmness "This is Granger."

Hermione expected her to cast a Cruciatus on her immediately. She could no longer feign unconsciousness if she did so. But then someone cut in.

"Are you sure?" Hermione heard Lucius's uncertain voice, "Well, then the Dark Lord must be informed at once." he said.

Hermione felt the footfalls move away from her, Bellatrix was leaving her for the time being untouched, buying her more time.

"I will call Him." she cackled from somewhere near her head.

"I was about to call him, Bella." Lucius shouted, "I shall summon him, Potter's Mudblood was brought into my house and it is therefore upon my authority…"

"Your authority?" roared Bellatrix, "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius. How dare you! Take your hands off me." she shrieked.

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the Mudblood–"

"Begging your pardon Mr Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "But it is us who caught Potter's Mudblood."

Hermione took advantage of the commotion and opened her eyes fully to see Narcissa standing by her, her wand in her hand, watching the tri-party conflict. It was now or never.

She jumped on her feet, yanked Narcissa's wand from her hand as she took her hostage and pointed Narcissa's wand to her own neck before she could even flinch!

The commotion died instantly as all the other occupants glared at Hermione.

"If anyone dare approaches me," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "She dies! I swear it!"

"You won't dare touch my wife, Mudblood!" Lucius warned her releasing Bellatrix's hand.

"Try me, Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione said as she started to back away from the room, gripping Narcissa tightly. "No foul play, Narcissa Malfoy." she warned her, "Take me to the entrance! Now!" she ordered.

"You can't get away with this, Mudblood!" Bellatrix said, pointing her wand to them.

"I swear I'll kill your sister if you try to stop me!" Hermione was desperate to put as much distance as possible between them. She knew she couldn't kill Narcissa even if she wanted to but her threat seemed to do it's job because both Lucius and Bellatrix were eyeing her warily. They started to back away.

And then suddenly someone grabbed her hair and pulled it painfully. Hermione lost control of her body and released Narcissa and her wand.

"How dare you touch my mother?" she heard the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy from behind her. "How dare you threaten to kill my Pureblood mother, Mudblood?" he pulled her hair more painfully.

Hermione's eyes watered in pain. "Bravo! Draco!" she heard Bellatrix cackle in delight. "Leave the Mudblood to me and I will teach her the meaning of pain!" she offered her nephew.

"No!" Draco snarled, "It will be me." he dragged Hermione by her hairs only, who struggled to release his iron grips. "I will teach her to behave properly with her superiors." he said maliciously.

"Be careful Draco. She must be alive for the Dark Lord." Lucius warned his son.

"She will be alive, father. Physically, at least." Draco replied.

"Release me, you twitchy little Ferret!" Hermione struggled vigorously.

"Ferret, huh!" Draco said as he opened a door and started dragging her downstairs by her hair.

Hermione screamed in pain as her body hit the stone steps but Draco paid no heed. He was panting as he pulled her deeper and deeper in the dungeons. Her body met rough cold stones once the stone steps ended and Draco threw her on hard floor. Hermione groaned in pain.

"You wanted to kill my mother?" he said and kicked her on her stomach as she rolled on her side clutching her stomach painfully trying to avoid it. He stopped after kicking her several times relentlessly. "I will kill the Dark Lord himself if he lays a hand on my mother and you, a Mudblood dare to touch her?" he shouted.

"Malfoy, I did not mean to do it!" Hermione panted. "I was desperate."

"You did not mean to? huh?" Draco laughed maniacally, "You did not mean to, Mudblood? But I mean to do what I want to do." he bellowed at her as he stooped and grabbed her pants.

Hermione froze! She grabbed his hands trying to stop them, "What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked horrified.

"Teaching you your proper place." he replied as he yanked open her pants and Hermione screamed.

•••••

Hermione was screaming, clutching her skirts and the bathroom door burst open.

"What happened?" Apolline enquired as she entered the bathroom and found Hermione shaking uncontrollably under cold shower, screaming and clutching her skirt tightly, her eyes shut!

"Oh my poor child!" she exclaimed and reached for her, she turned off the shower and embraced the girl tightly in her arms!

"Ssssshh! Sssshh! Hermione! What happened?" she asked her as she tried to comfort her.

"He is here! He is here! He is here!" Hermione repeated hysterically. "Draco Malfoy is here! I saw him today." she exclaimed as everything suddenly became blank.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update.**_

_**One of the Guest reviewers asked me not to include Astoria in the story very much as he/she does not like her. I read about this character before starting the story and found that she was considered better than Pansy Parkinson even by Rowling. Astoria was his cannon compliant wife and I must include her to preserve the sense of the story. **_

_**This chapter contains explicit bad languages. I therefore rate it as: M. I don't like describing rape or non-con scenes and thus omitted them in my last chapter. Sometimes subtlety conveys more feelings than actual description.**_

_**Please leave your reviews after you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 9: The Cycle Completes.**

Hermione's whole body ached. Her scalp burnt from repeated painful hair pulling, her eyes stung from constant crying, her lips were bruised from forceful kissing, her throat hurt from prolonged screaming and her limbs ached from brutal beating. But none of those pains were equivalent to the one she felt between her thighs: the place that bled due to loss of innocence.

She lied motionless on her side in Malfoy Dungeons, too tired to even open an eye after the vengeful encounter with Draco Malfoy. There were occupants in the dungeons: Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Your handiwork is perfect, Draco." Bellatrix praised her nephew after observing her captive's condition, "Especially the blood between her thighs look so deliciously temping. I guess she was a virgin." she licked her lips, "Greyback had been requesting me for the Mudblood. I guess this sight will arouse him beyond anything." she let out a high pitch maniacal laugh.

"Let's get her dressed, aunt." Draco said from his stand on a corner.

"Why be so shy, dear nephew?" Bellatrix mocked him, "You just violated her, did not you? Besides it's more fun to torture naked victims." she cackled, "Crucio!" she cried suddenly.

Hermione's nerves were too taut to feel any kind of physical pain. She writhed in silent agony as Bellatrix subjected her to Cruciatus Curse again and again and again.

"Enough, Bella!" Lucius called from his seat across the dungeons, "We need her alive and sane for the Dark Lord. He will be needing to question her about Potter's whereabouts."

Bellatrix lifted her curse reluctantly. She kicked Hermione on her naked stomach.

"I will come back later, darling Mudblood." she said sweetly. "But before I leave, I would like to bestow a gift upon you. So that you never forget who you really are."

She grabbed Hermione's left hand and brought her forearm to her mouth, biting the flesh hungrily.

Hermione screamed this time and tried to pull her hand away: she could not take such pains any longer. But Bellatrix ignored her and continued biting.

"Look at your new signature." she commanded her when she finished; "It says Mudblood." she let out another maniacal laugh.

"Lucius! Call your house elves and tell them to clean this mess before putting her with the other prisoners in the cellar." Bellatrix said her brother-in-law sharply as she released Hermione's hand.

Lucius clapped his hands and two house elves appeared who bowed deeply to him.

"Clean that Mudblood, dress her and take her to the other prisoners in the cellar, vermins.' he spat at them.

The elves bowed again. Within minutes they started cleaning and dressing Hermione in her clothes.

"Draco, do you think Potter will come to save his Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked her nephew.

"He should." Draco replied curtly and left his place in the shadows. "I am returning to my room." he declared, "I need to clean this muck." he indicated the blood in his groin.

"But your seeds inside her are precious considering her blood status." Bellatrix teased him, "After all, they are pureblood seeds." she said proudly. Draco did not respond and left quietly.

The Elves finished dressing Hermione, who was too weak to think who might be her next prison mates. Then in the click of a finger, they brought her in a dimly lit cellar and left her.

Hermione curled herself into a ball and lied motionless. She heard footfalls approaching her but she did not care.

"Hermione?" a voice screamed in surprise and she looked up at last.

"Luna?" she said weakly, too tired to exclaim. "So they brought you here?" she commented.

"Yes. But how come you are here?" she enquired her.

Hermione sighed, "Long story." she replied.

"Are Harry and Ron with you?" Luna asked her again and she shook her head. "Water." she said instead.

"Yes, of course. I am sorry I did not think that you might be thirsty." she said and went to fetch her some water. "Here." she brought a pitcher and placed it before her, "They don't give us goblets to drink so we drink directly from this." she indicated the pitcher.

Hermione sat up with difficulty and reached for the pitcher. She tried to drink without spilling water but her hands were weak and her throat dry.

Luna eyed her for any visible injury. She reached forward to touch the scar across her left forearm proclaiming 'Mudblood' but Hermione withdrew her hand. "Don't touch me." she said to Luna gravely.

Luna eyed her as she drank some more water and sighed, "They will not know about it, Hermione." she said simply.

Hermione looked at her with fear. Surely Luna has not realized her unfortunate condition. She could never let anyone know what Malfoy did to her, even upon her death.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Luna suspiciously.

Luna smiled sympathetically, "You know what I am talking about, Hermione. But I promise I'll never breath it to a soul." she replied.

Hermione's body went rigid, "How do you know?" she asked her incredulously.

"It's simple" Luna answered quietly, "Your aura has changed. It has increased and it's brighter now." she said airily.

Hermione looked at Luna in utter disbelief. It was one thing to say that Nargles or Crumpled- Horned Snorkack's existed and it was another to comment that the aura of a violated female body has increased.

Hermione was brought back from her reverie as a small body shifted against her and she looked down at her sleeping son.

Her son: Adrian Thomas Granger. The child born from the 'precious' seed of Draco Pureblood Malfoy, that was planted on her Mudblood womb on that fateful day.

Hermione knew now what Luna had meant that day. Her aura did change because a new life was taking it's form inside her body.

She glanced at the form of her sleeping son. He was snuggling her and his small chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath he took.

Mrs. Delacour had discovered her in her bathroom earlier that afternoon, soaking wet under cold water and screaming hysterically. She had fainted soon afterwards and they had called their family Healer Monsieur Jonas who had given her a strong Calming Draught and Stress Reliever. She was lying on her bed now, calmer than before but awake and reliving the unholy events that took place in the Malfoy Dungeons more than six years ago.

She had seen him today at Gringotts. The arrogant teenager was now a full grown even more arrogant man. He was wearing black and as he had talked she had noticed a ring in his left ring finger. His silvery blonde hair had grown longer, now touching the nape of his neck. He was taller now and leaner. Hermione still could feel the power of those muscles when he had forced and beaten her mercilessly.

Harry and Ron had saved her, Luna and the other captives from the cellar eventually with the help of Dobby the House-elf, who perished in Bellatrix's hand and succumbed to death on the shores beside shell cottage.

Hermione did not want to think about Harry or Ron anymore. It was the past she wanted to forget for good. She had only one present now: Adrian.

•••••

Draco had spent his first two weeks in France by visiting famous Parisian landmarks: The Louvre Museum, The Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe. His uncle's family – his aunt and cousins – had accompanied him and Narcissa to all those places.

Paris was a city full of life and the more he scoured the city more he felt how very lonely he was. He would see couples clinging to each other - hugging and kissing and it would remind him of his wife, Astoria. He would see families walking on the streets – fathers with their sons held securely on their laps and mothers clutching their daughter's hands – and it would remind him of his Scorpius. He could have been here too, carrying his own son in his arms, laughing and kissing his wife Astoria.

Today Julian was taking him to Musée d'Orsay or Orsay Museum which housed the largest collection of impressionist and post-impressionist masterpieces in the world. Draco was not interested in watching paintings any more but he had nothing else to do at home. He had already visited Ruelle Les Halles thrice this week on pursuit of ingredients for Headache Potion for his aunt, which he had brewed two days ago.

Julian was in exceptional good mood and he apparated Draco and himself to their destination from their Château. They appeared in a quite alleyway and Julian showed him the way.

"The museum building was originally a railway station, called Gare d'Orsay," he started his usual history lesson, "situated on the left bank of the Seine, built between 1898 and 1900. The museum holds mainly French art dating from 1848 to 1915, including paintings, sculptures, furniture, and photography by world famous Muggle painters including Monet, Manet, Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat, Sisley, Gauguin and Van Gogh."

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon until lunchtime in the museum. Draco was watching the paintings half-heartedly and wanted to leave but Julian's enthusiasm refrained him from doing so.

"Julian, can we finish watching the rest of the paintings tomorrow?" he enquired his cousin at around two o' clock. "I am getting confused. I don't know all these Muggle painters as well as you do." he professed. "Besides you said you have to return to your job at the Ministry in the afternoon." He reminded Julian.

Julian smiled at Draco, "I am aware of that dear cousin but my shift does not start before three o' clock." He informed him. "Do you wish to return to Château?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and looked at his cousin. He had all the usual Malfoy traits except for the silvery blond hair. Instead he had inherited his mother's black hair. "No, thank you. Is there any other place where I can spend some time alone?" he asked him.

"Well, there is Tuileries Garden, just across the river Seine." he guided him to the exit and they came out from the Museum. "Let me take you there." he offered Draco.

Draco held out his right hand and stopped Julian, "No." he shook his head, "I don't want to be escorted to every place I go." he said, "Please, Julian, I insist that you return to Château and prepare for your afternoon shift. I assure you I'll be alright." he affirmed.

"Are you sure?" Julian probed Draco, "This is your first time in Paris." he said.

"I am not a child, Julian." Draco told his cousin irritably, "I can speak French fluently and it's been two weeks since I came here. Besides if I want I can apparate back to Château any time." he confirmed.

Julian did not press the matter further. He showed Draco the way across the Seine to reach the Tuileries and waved him goodbye before apparating away.

Draco started walking on the pavement to reach his destination: Tuileries Garden.

•••••

Hermione was leaving for her Belgium tour tomorrow morning with Adrian, Gabrielle and her friends Eva and Edmound. She had spent her last ten days quite busy as she shopped in Muggle and magical markets; studied at the magical section of National Library of France: Bibliothèque nationale de France looking for books on Cursed Diamonds and packed for their upcoming journey. She had also bought tickets from Thalys, which is an international high-speed train operator originally built around the North Paris Railway Station in high-speed lines between Paris and Brussels.

The most enthusiastic person in the whole Delacour House was Adrian who had been running around the house from the morning and questioning everyone about Brussels. He was making such uncharacteristic racket that Hermione found it very hard to concentrate on her research about the Diamonds. So she called Eva after lunch (Gabrielle was still at apothecary) and asked her to take Adrian to nearby Tuileries Garden.

"He likes that place." she told her friend Eva who was already visited many places with Adrian, "Just don't let him out of your sight." She instructed her.

Eva assured her that she'll take great care of Adrian. She and her brother Edmound had already packed their bags and she had nothing else to do for the approaching evening.

Hermione dressed her son in a pair of blue jeans, a red and white striped T-shirt and matching blue cap to protect his delicate eyes from sunlight.

"Now little rabbit, be a good boy and never leave Aunt Eva's hand." she kissed her son tenderly, "Don't talk to strangers or eat anything they offer. Understood?"She asked him.

"Yes Mama." Adrian squealed and nodded.

"Don't worry, Jean." Eva assured her and took Adrian by his hand before leaving the house.

Hermione returned to her book soon afterwards. She had just two hours to finish it before Adrian returned from his afternoon excursion.

•••••

Draco had spent his after afternoon walking inside Tuileries garden aimlessly. The place was vast and he was soon lost in his thoughts. He did not even notice when he left the garden and reached the street outside.

Astoria had always wanted to visit Paris. She had told him to select Paris as their honeymoon destination but his father had forbidden him from doing so, reminding him of his French aunt. He had chosen Venice instead.

Now that he was walking the streets of Paris while staying with the same French aunt and her family, he felt guilt fill his heart. It was Astoria who had to suffer for his father's nonsense prejudices.

"OUCH!"

Draco was brought to his senses by a sudden thud and a loud cry of pain. Startled, he looked around for the source of the sound and after a few moments of frantic scrutiny of surroundings, realized that it was coming from a small boy who lay at his feet, rubbing his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update.**_

_**I would like to state that I am trying my best to keep the story according to cannon (Except DH epilogue), which is quite difficult because I have to change the facts not changing the later outcomes. I am also researching widely about every single topic or place I am writing, trying to make it look realistic.**_

_**I am trying my best to keep Hermione and Draco in their characters though Draco may deliver less snarky comments due to the fact that he is depressed. It's upto you to tell me whether I was successful or not. So please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 10: Looking For His Precious.**

Draco had been able to sleep quite effectively without taking sleeping potions ever since his aunt massaged his head almost two weeks ago. He would sit in that couch, hum her words in his head and soon he would fall asleep. His dreams were getting better and it showed him some of his happy memories twisted with imagination. Astoria was always present in them.

But this night he could not bring himself to sleep. His head was too full of the boy he had seen that afternoon and the subsequent events following it. His aunt Audré had been true to her words and discussed with everyone about different ways to find out who Adrian was.

"Well, it might appear as something very difficult but in reality it is not, Draco." she had told him. "There are two possibilities: either Adrian is a common Muggle boy or he is a magical child. And our method of search should encompass both of the possibilities." She had stated.

Draco could not bring himself to think that Adrian was a Muggle or non-magical boy. He just could not. That boy was surely a Malfoy and there can never be a Squib among Malfoys let alone a Muggle.

"If the boy is a Muggle we can search him using Muggle methods. And if the boy is magical there is only one place where he can be found – St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children." Audré had told everyone.

"What's that Institute? And why can we find him there?" Narcissa had asked her.

"It's a very old and prestigious institution for pre-school Magical kids." Audré explained, "It was founded by famous French Sorceress Eugène Thirion in 1432 to educate the magical children and to keep them protected from prying eyes. I believe you are well informed about witch-burning ritual of the medieval ages. While adult witch or wizards could not be affected by burning, the children could. So in order to prevent their outburst of accidental magic and exposure of their true heritage to Muggles, they were enrolled there to train them to control magic from very early age. Every single witch or wizard in France has attended this institute including myself, Julian and Lilian." she affirmed.

"But why Joan of Arc? As far as we knew, she was not a witch." Narcissa had asked again.

"Of course she was not! She was purposefully framed on witchcraft and executed by burning. She was innocent." Audré had confirmed, "After she died, the English raked back the coals to expose her charred body so that no one could claim she had escaped alive, then burned the body twice more to reduce it to ashes and prevent any collection of relics. They cast her remains into the Seine River." she informed them, "The amount of violence in their action touched everyone – Magic and Muggle alike – since she was considered a heroine of France. The following year Sorceress Eugene founded the institution and named it after her. It may sound as an irony that her name was used for a magical institution, the very reason she died; but the name is an epitome of perished innocence and reminds us to take care of our magical children so that they don't meet the same fate as her." She had finished gravely.

Everyone remained silent realizing the deeper meaning of her words. Then Draco broke the silence: "What about the Muggle methods?" he had asked.

"That's simple enough." Audré had replied, "We have to draw a picture of that boy and show it to people near the place you saw him. Not to everyone but to places or people where children frequently go – in your case vendors near Tuileries Garden. Your memory was clear Draco and I noticed some things which perhaps you have missed. Like Adrian was holding a colouring pencil in his left hand - it was green. That means he knows drawing well enough to carry his own colouring pencils at such young age and everyone in Paris knows that there is no better place for drawing than Tuileries. Famous Muggle painter Claude Monet made his many paintings in that place. So while enquiring you can ask them about a boy who can draw well." She had said matter-of-factly.

Draco had no words to express his surprise at his aunt's power of observation and deduction. He had rarely met intelligent women like her. Finally when his jumble thoughts cleared a little he spoke: "I will draw his sketch." he had offered.

"Really? Do you draw, cousin?" Julian had asked him surprised. "You never said that before."

Draco nodded and looked at his cousin, "I did not feel like drawing until now, so I must have forgotten to mention it." he had admitted.

"Draco is very good at drawing." Narcissa had affirmed proudly, "He started drawing from an early age and his drawing teacher was very pleased with him. Lucius and I were so proud when we found out." she had stated.

"Your French is also very good cousin." Julian had commented, "But why did you learn it when according to Aunt Narcissa you never planned to visit France?" he had asked.

Draco had sighed, "I learned because it is a tradition among aristocrat purebloods to be able to speak at least five languages: English, French, Spanish, German and Latin." he had answered, "I could not learn them all so learned just three: English, French and Latin." he informed them and then looked at his aunt, "Where is that institute situated, Aunt?" he had asked.

Audré smiled pleasantly at him, "Not very far from here – just beside Notre dame."She replied, "But first you should better concentrate on that sketch." She had advised him.

Draco smiled at the thought as he reached out for the piece of parchment and charcoal Julian has placed on his table in his Suite. He was going to spend the night by making a perfect sketch of Adrian.

••••••

As the Lady of the Château, Audré had certain duties to perform. Post-dinner inspection of house hold was one of them. She was in middle of conversation with one of her house-elves about the current food storage status of Château when Narcissa approached her.

"Ah, Audré, I see that you are quite busy." she commented.

Audré looked up from the elf and waved him to leave. "Not anymore." she said to Narcissa, smiling.

"Can we take a turn about the garden, Audré?" Narcissa enquired and Audré stood up from her seat, "Sure, Narcissa." she came to Narcissa and held out her hand, "Let's go."

Hand on hand the two ladies left the Château and appeared in the gardens. It was a moonlit night and the beauty of the exotic flowers were enhanced many folds as the ladies walked silently.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us." finally Narcissa spoke up and André stared at her. "I know, it will sound odd but I don't think Lucius did you any justice."She admitted bitterly, "He never spoke kindly of you and from his comments about you I thought that you were really like that." she said.

"Like what?" Audré asked curiously.

"He used to say that your family has used you to create alliance with the Malfoys. In other words you were a temptress and have seduced his elder brother into this marriage. He called you a material girl." Narcissa answered.

Audré remained silent letting Narcissa speak, "He never let Draco visit France thinking that you might use your charms on him as well and use Lilian for that purpose."

Audré shook her head in exasperation, "If that was so, why did you visit us this summer?" she asked, "I can still let loose Lilian after Draco." she declared.

"I am so sorry, Audré, I meant Lilian no disrespect. Believe me." Narcissa pleaded, "I just stated what was told to me. As for the visit, after Lucius, Scorpius and Astoria died, the Manor became almost like a haunted house. Draco would spend his days in graveyard beside Astoria and Scorpius's grave. It was so suffocating and I had no other family members left. They all died in the war. So I decided to come here and see for myself whether Lucius was right or not. And I must admit that he was terribly wrong about the whole affair." she admitted.

"I am happy that you changed your view of us." Audré remarked.

"I did not do it by myself. Your attitude towards us helped in changing it." Narcissa spoke from her heart, "Especially the way you dealt with Draco this evening. At first I thought you were playing tricks with him but when you brought the Pensieve, I realized you were serious from the beginning." she admitted.

"I was serious from the beginning, dear. How could I not be?" Audré exclaimed, "What if it was a real hallucination and he needed better treatment?" she asked, "But as it happens that it was not and I am sure that the boy is somehow related to Draco. And I shall not rest until I find out what it is." she said determinedly.

She squeezed Narcissa's hand in assurance and they continued their walk again.

•••••

Being a Muggleborn witch, Hermione had the privilege of being able to use both Magical and Muggle means with equal expertise. As a train, Thalys was not only well equipped with all modern amenities, but also was very fast and reliable for journey when someone was travelling with witches and wizards who had very little knowledge about Muggles.

Journey from Paris to Brussels are normally one hour and twenty two minutes in Thalys and Hermione arrived at Brussels in due time. Their journey had been short but comfortable and Adrian, his first time in train, had spent it all by almost gluing his little face to the compartment window to watch the outside scenery.

Hermione had been invited by Gringotts Belgium too, as a guest of honour and they had arranged for her stay in the most luxurious hotel in the magical part of the city. She had insisted that they would pay only for her accommodations while she would pay for her own guests. The hotel- 'le Trône Royal' or 'The Royal Throne' was housed in a former Royal Palace and Hermione could not but appreciate Belgian Gringotts's choice any better.

Adrian and Gabrielle spent the rest of the day exploring the palace hotel while Hermione left for Gringotts to present herself to the Chief Goblin.

•••••

If Draco had thought that drawing a sketch was fun, it was nothing compared to the feeling he had encountered when he made Adrian's sketch. His hands were still in perfect working condition, though he had not drawn since Scorpius died two years ago, and he faced no difficulty working on it. By the time the first rays of sun reached his room, he was done.

He presented it to the rest of the family at breakfast. His mother and aunt both admonished him for not sleeping at night but otherwise praised his work most earnestly.

Draco soon left for Tuileries Garden armed with his sketch and tried to find out the exact location where he had met Adrian. Standing there after finally locating it twenty minutes later he relived the memory.

He had been here: Adrian, he thought to himself and he bent down to touch the pavement where the boy had been lying after colliding with him.

"Scorpius. Adrian." he murmured as he gently touched the spot as if trying to reach the boys through time and space.

He stood up after some time and scoured the place thoroughly. He looked for any clue that might lead him from where Adrian had come. The sun rose and appeared in mid-sky but Draco displayed no sign of tiredness as he showed the sketch to every suitable vendor he found. Only one of them could tell him what he needed to know.

"That kid comes here with his mother." he said to Draco, "They usually sit around the Round Pond." he showed him the place Adrian sits, "The boy draws nice pictures." he commented happily.

Draco's heart beat faster: 'Adrian can draw nice pictures.' he thought as he approached the place they usually occupied.

It was full of people and he approached an elderly couple about Adrian, showing them his sketch.

"Why do you want to know about him?" They asked him instead, suspicious.

"I am looking for a child model to draw a portrait." Draco lied flatly, "He's perfect." he commented, "Can you tell me where to find him?" he asked them.

"You won't find him here now." The elderly man replied.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Are you an English?" the man asked Draco instead.

"Yes." Draco almost snarled, irritated that he was not replying to his questions. He never talked to Muggles and it was hurting his dignity a lot.

"You drew that picture?" the man indicated at the sketch.

"Yes I did. Tell me why I can't find the boy?" Draco asked trying not to lose his patience.

"Well he went to holiday with his family. To Brussels. For two weeks." he answered finally. "He came here yesterday and told us." he informed Draco.

"Brussels?" Draco whispered. "Can you tell me where he lives?" he asked again.

"No." the man answered. "But they call him Adrian and his mother's name is Jean." he added.

"Jean? You mean the woman who was with him yesterday?" Draco asked feverishly.

"No. That's his mother's friend, Eva." the woman said now. "She's so strange! Does not know how to use a cellphone." she laughed as if it was a stupid joke.

Draco knew better not to ask what a cellphone was.

"What about his father?" he asked instead holding his breath, "I mean I should ask for his permission if I want to use the boy as model." he explained.

"His father?" the woman looked at her partner, "Jacques, have we met his father?" she asked him and the man shook his head. "I don't think he has a father. His mother is a single-parent." he said.

"Thank you." he thanked them and left for Château.

•••••

Hermione was feeling relaxed as she took her hot bath. The visit to Belgian Gringotts had been a huge success. She was honoured beyond her imagination and The Chief Goblin had presented her with a diamond stud small knife, which she has kept safely out of Adrian's reach.

She lifted her left forearm and looked at the writing there: Mudblood.

'Bellatrix must be turning in her grave now, seeing a Mudblood being honoured like this.' she thought.

She finished her bath and opened the door to her suite. She and Gabrielle were staying in this double bedroom suite with Adrian. He was already lying on their bed examining a tourist book. He noticed his mother and jumped down from the bed.

"Mama!" he ran to her clutching the book, "Look at the photos here." he showed her the open book, "When will we go to these places?" he asked.

Hermione kissed her son tenderly, "We'll start from tomorrow, little rabbit." she said.

Adrian kissed his mother in response. Hermione had never felt happier as she saw her son's eyes twinkle with unspoken excitement and glee.

She would do anything to keep him this way: innocent and happy.

•••••

Draco almost ran into the Château and burst into the parlour. His mother, aunt and cousin Lilian were seated there, talking idly.

"I am going to Belgium. Right now!" he declared to the occupants.

"Belgium? Now? Why?" Narcissa exclaimed leaving her seat. "What happened, Draco?" she asked.

"His name is Adrian, his mother's name is Jean and she's a single parent. They left for Brussels this morning for two weeks." he said in a hurry, "The woman you saw in my memory was her mother's friend Eva. Adrian can draw nice pictures." he let out all the information he collected, "I am going there, mother. I am sure now he is my son, though I don't know how. I must find him out." he said determinedly.

"But how are you going to find him there?" Audré spoke at last, her voice calm. "Brussels is a large city and we don't know whether he is a Muggle or not." she said.

"He is not." Draco said gleefully, "That woman Eva, she doesn't know how to operate a Muggle cellphone. That means she is a witch and Adrian is a wizard. " he proclaimed.

"How do you know all that?" Narcissa asked, surprised.

"An elderly Muggle couple told me. They apparently know them well enough." Draco answered his mother, "They praised his drawing." he said relishing the fact.

"Well supposedly that Adrian is a wizard, Draco, but it does not answer the question that how you are going to find that small boy in that big city?" Audré asked seriously.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Aunt Audre." Draco declared proudly, "And Malfoys always get what they want. I have a very good plan." he said smirking at her.

Audré eyed her nephew for a moment, "Then I am coming with too." she announced to a bewildered looking Narcissa and Lilian.

"You are most welcome." Draco grinned. "We'll make a decent team together."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 11: The Net**

The Delacours received three letters from Hermione on her first day in Brussels: one from her, one from Gabrielle and another from Adrian. While the first two contained description of their journey (in Gabrielle's case a list of Muggle things that she had seen in train) Adrian's one contained just a picture of the Palace Hotel they were staying – with it's many turrets and different coloured flags. Apolline, after showing the picture to all her neighbourhood proudly, had asked her husband to bind it to a frame it to be hanged on their kitchen wall.

Meanwhile Monsieur Delacour had paid a visit to St. Joan's Institute and registered Adrian's name in the list of candidates for upcoming term. They had discussed amongst themselves the issue concerning Draco Malfoy's sudden visit to France and Hermione's reaction on it. After recovering from her shock in bathroom that day, Hermione had told them all about Malfoy and the vault she was asked to curse break against her good conscience and the Delacours had decided to find out as much information as possible about Draco and the purpose of his visit in France. Through Alexis they had inquired in the ministry and found that Draco had indeed declared himself and his mother to the 'Office for Foreign Population' and currently their hosts were the Chombrun-Malfoys of Château de la Grange-Bléneau. Delacours have informed Hermione of this and she had decided to obtain more information about the family after she returns from Belgium.

•••••

Draco had not felt this proud since his school days at Hogwarts. He was standing at the portal of entry to the magical part of Brussels and feeling extremely smug and contended about his well devised plan.

The magical part of Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt" in Dutch or "Old Market Alley" in English is an architectural marvel of Brabantine Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque styles. Most buildings around the Muggle square were destroyed in 1695 by French troops led by De Villeroy as retaliation for the lost battle of Namur. The Wizarding population of Brussels slowly acquired the destroyed and abandoned area and created their own marketplace and neighbourhood. Today the place was almost like British Diagon Alley and French Ruelle Les Halles, housing Wizarding bank of Gringotts, numerous shops and hotels of different standards. The Town Hall (_Hôtel de Ville_ in French) was constructed between 1402 and 1455 and was the only building to escape French bombardment of 1695. The 96m high gothic tower was designed by architect Jan Van Ruysbroeck. It is adorned with a golden statue of St. Michael, the patron of Brussels, at the top and acted as the portal of entry to the Wizarding Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt".

Draco had brought his aunt with him in order to help him execute his plan flawlessly. If everything worked according to his plans, he would have the boy by Saturday next.

He had arranged for their stay in the only hotel suitable for aristocrat pureblood families – Le Trône Royal, the palace hotel. It was from here he would start executing the first move of his carefully constructed plan.

Draco paid a visit to the largest apothecary in the "Laan Grote Markt" and bought ample amount of Polyjuice Potion before returning to his Grand Suite in Palace Hotel. His aunt was staying at the one right across his one.

They had left behind a very insistent Narcissa and reluctant Julian, all of whom making enquiry as to how he planned to find out the boy in such a big population but Draco did not disclose it. He planned to inform them after his success.

He had however shared it with his aunt.

"Unless you tell me what your grand scheme is Draco, I am afraid I can be of no use." Audré warned Draco when he entered his aunt's suite after his visit from "Laan Grote Markt".

Draco smirked, a facial feature he had not displayed for quite long and settled on the armchair in front of fireplace while motioning his aunt to do the same.

"I plan to use our weakness, Aunt." he commented.

"Which is?" Audré asked amused.

"Drawing." Draco declared.

"Please explain." Audré asked him.

"Well the plan is simple but effective. I wish to host a Drawing Competition here in Brussels and request the presence of all magical children from age five to ten who know drawing. I will announce a very captivating prize, something that no one can deny or ignore. On that day I will wait under disguise and observe the children as they come. I am most certain Adrian will be among them." He elaborated.

"But Adrian is a visitor in the city, Draco, he is not an inhabitant of Brussels." his aunt remarked, "Chances are that he might miss the invitation."

"He will not. I plan to hold the competition at the Grand Ball Room of this Hotel and inform all the other Hotel authorities about the event. If needed, I will even pay them to ensure they convince every single child who can draw to attend the competition." Draco said confidently.

Audré let out a sigh and smirked, "How very Malfoy of you, Draco." she chided him, "I have not felt this way since Morpheus worked as a Judge in the French Wizengamot. He also had a knack of devising this kind of strategic plans to make criminals confess their crimes. Let's see who is more intelligent: the uncle or the nephew?" she challenged Draco.

"Thank you for the challenge, Aunt." Draco raised an eyebrow, amused and stood up, "Come on. Let's spread the net." Draco said and motioned his aunt to the door.

•••••

While everyone around Hermione were admiring, laughing and taking photos of "Manneken Pis" - the "Little Man Pee", a landmark small bronze sculpture in Brussels depicting a naked little boy urinating into a fountain's basin – the little man she carried, that is Adrian, was asking rapid fire questions at his mother.

"What's it called, Mama?"

"Why is he naked?"

"Why is he peeing?"

"Why is he peeing in public?"

"Does he not have a toilet?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. It was the second day of their tour in Brussels and she had decided to visit the famous Belgian landmark "Manneken Pis" with Adrian, Gabrielle, Eva and Edmound. Moments after they arrived at the landmark, Adrian had watched the statue of the small boy peeing in a fountain's basin in awe and then started asking questions feverishly.

She told him what she had learned from the tour guide book that morning: The one about Duke Godfrey III of Leuven. In 1142, the troops of this two-year-old Lord were battling against the troops of the Berthouts, the Lords of Grimbergen, in a place named Ransbeke. The troops put the infant Lord in a basket and hung the basket in a tree to encourage them. From there, the boy urinated on the troops of the Berthouts, who eventually lost the battle.

Adrian was extremely amused by the story and laughed so much that Hermione feared he might suffocate. She bought him an ice cream in order to refrain him from further laughing.

She had brought with her a Muggle camera, as she was not good with the Magic ones and took several photos of her little man with famous the Peeing Little Man. Adrian was so overjoyed he hardly wanted to leave the place and asked her to tell the legend several times.

Finally after recounting the story of the peeing young Lord for six times, Hermione tore Adrian away from the place and returned to Palace Hotel for lunch.

"You should have seen him that day. In the Tuileries." Eva commented on Adrian's enthusiasm once they settled down for lunch.

"Why?" Hermione asked her.

"Why not?" Eva asked instead, "He told half of the place that he is going to Brussels." Eva informed her and Adrian laughed.

"Really, Adrian?" Hermione asked her son, amused, "You told everyone that you are going to Brussels?"

"I did." he squealed.

"And he's so adorable." Eva doted on him, "Everyone wants to touch him. Even strangers."

"Do they?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Yes, Mama." Adrian replied happily, "That day in Tuileries, I bumped with a man and he bend down to look at me. He asked my name but I did not tell him. You forbid me." he reminded his mother.

"That's my good boy." Hermione smiled and stroked Adrian's silvery-blonde curls, "Let's eat, everyone. I am starving." she announced.

•••••

The Manager of Palace Hotel, Leopold Duquesnoy welcomed Draco and Audré with a wide smile on his face. He was a small round man with a small moustache but big temper, the reason his employees feared him like a raging bull. But he was always polite to his guests.

"Bonjour Monsieur and Madame Malfoy." he addressed as he escorted them to their seats in front of his desk and gestured them to sit, "How very fortunate I am to see you Sir." he said in highly accented English to Draco and, "Je suis honoré, Madame." (I am honoured, Madame.) in French to Audré.

"Same here, Monsieur." Audré responded smiling, "But only English will suffice." she instructed.

"Very well, Madame Malfoy. Tell me are you enjoying being our guest? Are all the services upto your standard?" he asked her.

"Yes they are, Monsieur." Audré replied.

"Is there any way I can help you, Sir? Madame?" Leopold asked.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Audré squeezed his hand gently and he stopped abruptly. "Yes, you can Monsieur." Audré affirmed, "I hope you know about our family, The Malfoys, Monsieur. We are engaged with many charitable trusts and patronize quite a few orphanages too." she informed Leopold who nodded in agreement.

"That I know, Madame." he said.

"We wish to organize a drawing competition for magical kids and the money raised from there will be donated to Belgian Wizarding Orphanage." Audré stated, "We ask for your full co-operation for the preparation." She requested.

"Of course, Madam." Leopold exclaimed, " La Trone Royal has always been a supporter of good causes and what can be better than helping you for such a noble cause. We are here ready to provide you with every support you will need." he affirmed.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur." Audré inclined her head at him, "My nephew Draco will enlighten you about the details." she indicated Leopold to Draco, "But" she added, "We don't wish our name to be disclosed. We believe in silent charity." Audré informed him.

Leopold looked impressed, "As you wish, Monsieur and Madame Malfoy. I assure you that your name will not be disclosed." he told them.

"Well, that being settled, Draco, please enlighten us with your idea." Audré offered.

Draco smirked at his Aunt. 'What an amazing Lady she is.' he thought and looked up seriously at Leopold, ready to execute his plan.

•••••

Hermione was lying and breathing deeply in the smell of freshly mown grass while Adrian sat and drew. It was Wednesday and after spending two days in the dungeons of Gringotts Brussels working on Cursed Diamonds, she had decided to take a break and spend some time with Adrian. They had come to Brussels Park situated right across the Royal Palace of Brussels - the official palace of the King and Queen of the Belgians in the centre of the nation's capital. She had lied down on grass allowing Adrian to do as he wished, who immediately took out his colouring pencils to draw a picture of Royal Palace for Grandpa Gustave.

Eva and Edmound had taken Gabrielle with them for shopping. Hermione suspected the twins liked Gabrielle and she had noticed Edmound casting furtive looks at Gabrielle's direction when he thought no one was looking. She smiled ironically at the thought.

Love, Romance, Passion, Marriage – these words held no meaning in her life. Not that she had ever fallen in love. She had – with Ron. But that's a past she chose to close six years ago when she found that she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. She had missed two consecutive monthly cycles and was extremely nauseous when Fleur had advised her to take a pregnancy test. She had spent the day crying when the test appeared positive. She had wanted to terminate it but when she touched her stomach and imagined the presence of an innocent life growing inside, she decided against it. In her battle between love and innocence, she had chosen innocence. She had chosen her Adrian over her Ron.

Hermione sighed and touched her stomach. It was the same stomach Draco had kicked mercilessly before violating her. Ironically it was the same stomach that had bore him a child he does not know. It was the same stomach had swollen over nine monthes to accommodate her child. Hermione had always heard from her mother and aunts that pregnancy was a blessing and believed so. But her pregnancy was no less than a Cruciatus Curse. There were nights when she could not sleep peacefully because Adrian kicked inside her. There were days she could not eat anything except dry toast and plain water because smell of foods made her want to throw up. There were times when she had not been able to walk without stopping and clutching her aching back. She endured everything for the sake of a child born out of vengeance. And while new mothers had their husbands and parents to support them go through all these – she had no one. No parents. No husband. Even no best friends like Harry and Ron.

"Mama." Adrian called and Hermione startled. "Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Look what I have drawn for Grandpa." he held out a piece of paper.

Hermione lifted herself from the ground and took it. The Royal Palace that Adrian has drawn looked better than it's real counterpart. "It is the most beautiful picture I have ever seen." she commented.

"When will you send it to Grandpa?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione reached and took her son in her arms. She kissed him in his small forehead. "As soon as we return to hotel." she replied.

"Let's go then, Mama." Adrian stood up immediately, "I can't wait." he said excitedly.

"Let's go." Hermione agreed and stood up.

They reached Palace Hotel and Hermione went to the reception to retrieve the keys to her suite. The receptionist greeted her brightly and handed her the keys. She had not moved more than two steps holding Adrian's hand when the receptionist called her again.

"Mademoiselle Jean?" she called after Hermione and left her place behind the counter to reach her. "You have a son!" she declared indicating Adrian.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for noticing." Hermione said irritated.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you." she apologized, "It's just that we are hosting a Drawing Competition in our Grand Ball Room and the money will be donated to the Belgian Wizarding Orphanage." she informed Hermione and handed her a brochure. "The presence of the child is highly requested." she offered indicating Adrian.

Hermione's features immediately softened. "It's okay." she looked at Adrian, "My son will attend any good cause happily." she said on Adrian's behalf. Adrian jumped up and down.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." the receptionist said, "The details are on the brochure." she indicated the paper on her hand. "If you need any further assistance, you can contact us." she informed her.

"Alright." Hermione nodded and left for dining room holding an extremely excited Adrian tightly.

•••••

Audré de Chombrun-Malfoy was examining the Friday issue of Belgian Newspaper L'Echo and found what she was looking for. It read:

_Concours de Dessin_

_Le Trone Royal Présente fièrement Concours de dessin_

_gagnant recevra 10 000 galions_

_(Drawing Competition_

_The Royal Throne Proudly Hosts Drawing Competition_

_The winner will receive 10000 galleons)_

Detailed description of the event was written under the announcement.

It was one of the carefully devised plans that only Malfoys can come up with. Draco had made sure that every single Wizarding newspaper publishes the announcement everyday of the week. He had printed brochures and arranged for their proper distribution. He had spent last three days contacting the authority of the orphanage, hotels, newspapers and notable patrons of Brussels.

There was a knock at the door and Audré looked up newspaper. "Come in" she said.

Draco entered looking tired but otherwise contended. "Good Morning." he offered.

"Good morning." Audré replied. "I believe your work is complete." she enquired as Draco took a seat across her.

"It is complete. I have talked to all the authorities and I hope tomorrow's event will be a huge success. There is no way Adrian's mother will not let him come. Every single child between age five to ten know about the event now and they are waiting for it eagerly." he rubbed his hands hopefully, "I can't wait for tomorrow to come." he said.

"But ten thousand galleons is an absurd amount of money for such a small kid." Audré said.

"I know, Aunt. But surely a Malfoy is worth more than that." Draco said proudly.

"Money can't buy everything, Draco." Audré said gravely, "You cannot buy a child no matter how much you pay."

Draco looked at his aunt sharply, "I beg to differ, Aunt." he said her, "Money can buy everything if the buyer is strong enough. But I am not after buying Adrian. I am after his real identity for which I am willing to pay even ten thousand galleons." he said determinedly.

"And what will you do if you find out that Adrian is not your son?" Audré asked, "Will you take back the money? Have you considered that possibility?" Audré demanded.

Draco contemplated his aunt's question for a moment. "Adrian is my son, I am sure of it, aunt. Even you yourself said that." he reminded her. "There is no other way."

"I did not say he's your son, Draco, I said he looked a lot you." Audré contradicted.

"Is there any other way a boy will look like a man if he's not his son?" Draco asked her incredulously.

Audré shook her head, "Draco please don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to be broken again if you find out Adrian is not your son. Sometimes it's good to have reasonable amount of hope." she comforted him.

"Let's just don't hope so." Draco answered tiredly.

Audré looked at her nephew's tired form. "Draco I think you should take some rest now. Go to your suite and sleep for a while. I will call you up at lunch time and we will have lunch at Dining Hall today instead of our rooms. Afterwards we will go to visit the city land marks." she offered. "We haven't seen anything since we arrived here."

Draco looked at his aunt and nodded silently in agreement. "Very Well. I'll take your leave." he stood up and left her suite.

•••••

"Adrian! Pay attention to your food." Hermione said sternly when he dropped his food third time in a row during their lunch at the Dining room of the Palace Hotel.

"Mama, I am thinking." he protested.

"No thinking during eating." Hermione warned her son.

"But I need to think what I will draw tomorrow." Adrian exclaimed.

"Adrian, you will have plenty of time to think after lunch. Now eat your food properly or Mama will not let you go anywhere tomorrow. Understood?" Hermione scolded her son who pouted his soft lips and went back to his food reluctantly.

It was Friday and Hermione had escorted her son and Gabrielle to lunch in Dining Hall. The place was full with other guests who appeared to have no other topic of discussion than the upcoming Drawing Competition and Ten Thousand Galleons.

Hermione found it highly irritating. It was a charity function after all but instead of highlighting that, everyone was talking about the prize money. She wanted to finish her lunch and leave as soon as possible but Adrian was not helping the matter. He kept dropping his food on floor unceremoniously.

Finally after what looked like ages, he finished his lunch and Hermione left the Dining Hall looking relieved.

•••••

The famed Dining Hall was buzzing with excitement when Audré and Draco entered for lunch. They took an empty table and seated themselves. When the waiter arrived Draco ordered for their foods.

He did not like eating with common people. Malfoys did not dine with commoners. Though the hotel was fine for their standards and the food was delicious too, he preferred to take his meals in the sanctuary of his room.

But this afternoon he could not deny his aunt's request. He was feeling extremely nervous and wanted some way of relieving it. So he had complied with his aunt's request to eat at the Dining Hall.

The food arrived and they started eating. Draco looked around casually to see what people were talking about so excitedly.

He realized they were talking about the Drawing Competition and more importantly about the prize money.

He suddenly felt proud and contended. He was about to return to his food when he suddenly noticed –

"Hey!" he was on his feet in an instant and ran as fast as possible at the direction of the door. He did not realize that people were staring at them as Audré left their table too and was following him.

He reached the door leading in and out of the Dining Hall but the boy was not there anymore.

"What happened, Draco?" he heard his aunt's voice.

"Adrian! He was here! I saw him!" he exclaimed indicating the doorway. "He was here, aunt. He was here." he repeated.

Audré looked around and found no sign of Adrian. "Are you sure you are not mistaken Draco?" she asked him.

He suddenly ran at the direction of reception counter and pulled out the sketch he had drawn a week ago. He shoved it to them. "Have you seen this boy here?" he asked.

The receptionist guy and girl looked at the photo and nodded.

"Where is he? What's his room number?" Draco demanded.

"We are very sorry, Sir, but we can't tell you that." they excused themselves; "It's against the hotel policy to disclose any information regarding their guests, sir." they explained.

Draco slammed his fist on the counter and was about to snap at them when Audré interfered.

"I apologize for the incident on my nephew's behalf." she said calmly to the receptionists, "he has recently lost his son and is very depressed." she told them, "I will highly appreciate it if you don't inform anyone about the occurrence." she requested them.

Draco looked at his aunt in utter disbelief. "Aunt" he started but she placed a soft hand in his hair and stroked it gently. Suddenly all his rage and desperation were gone.

"Come, Draco." she said, "let's go to your room." she offered.

Draco nodded. Audré turned to the receptionists and asked, "I believe I can have your confidence?"

"Yes. Madame. We understand completely." the woman affirmed and Audré took Draco's hand before leading him to his suite.

Once there Draco slumped into a chair and hid his face in his hands. "He was so close!" he said, "he was so close and I missed him!"

"It's alright, Draco. Now we know he'll be coming tomorrow for sure." Audré comforted him stroking his hair again.

"Should I go and stand at the doorway and wait for him when he arrives for dinner?" Draco asked. He felt so helpless and pathetic for losing Adrian again.

"That will be highly inappropriate for a Malfoy, Draco." Audré commented.

Draco sighed. She was right; that will be highly inappropriate for a Malfoy.

He had no other choice but to wait until tomorrow when Adrian arrives at the Drawing competition he had carefully planned for him for one week.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews.**_

_**Some people have asked me put Draco under Imperius Curse to make Hermione fall in love love with him in future. That's too simple and predictable. I will be extending the border of your imagination even more. Please allow me to do so.**_

_**As for myself I am a full time physician attending at least fifty to seventy patients on daily basis (I am a sonologist) and can't simply find enough time to research more to write the chapters more fully. That's why I require your help in the form of reviews. Lots and lots of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 12: The Little Rabbit.**

When buying anything for Adrian, Hermione always preferred Muggle stuffs over magical ones. She had several reasons behind it: one being that she did not want to influence Adrian's immature magical abilities by any external magical power and other being that he was too young to handle such stuffs. The only magical thing he possessed was his toy broom and he was allowed to use it only under supervision to ensure he never got hurt.

Hermione looked at the box of colouring pencils, which read 'Faber Castell Watercolor Pencils: Albrecht Dürer Studio Box of 36 – Finest Artist Quality' and smiled. This was what she had been looking for all afternoon for her son. She had been planning to give him a box of best quality colouring pencils ever since she decided he would be participating in the Drawing Competition. She picked up the box from the stand of the Muggle Supermall and proceeded towards the counter to pay for it with Muggle money.

Adrian was sitting on the window sill of one of the large windows in her Suite and examining a book when Hermione arrived there, hands full of packages after her shopping.

"Mama!" he exclaimed after noticing his mother, "What did you bring for me?" he asked her, enthusiastically.

"Come here, little rabbit and see for yourself." Hermione offered and Adrian almost jumped down from the window sill and ran to his mother.

"You will not jump like that ever again, Adrian." Hermione warned her son sternly.

"Why not?" Adrian asked, extending his small arms, trying and to reach the packets she was holding.

"Because you might get hurt." she answered as she placed the packets away from his reach - Adrian had an unfortunate habit of tearing open every packet he found regardless to whom it might belong.

"But I am a big boy now." he protested, "I am five years old." he said as if to remind her of the unnoticed fact.

Hermione could not help but laughed and picked up her son in her laps before kissing him twice in both cheeks. "You may be five hundred years old and you still will be my little rabbit." she told him. She reached for the gift she had bought and gave it to him.

"What's it?" he asked while tearing up the brown wrappings with his well practiced hands as Hermione carried him to the nearest divan, "It's colouring pencils!" he exclaimed gleefully noticing the box. "You bought new colouring pencils for me." he said as he hugged his mother tightly. "I love you so much, Mama." he declared happily and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled and set her son on the divan as he examined the contents of the box with great interest. He took out a few pencils and drew a line or two on a paper. He then counted the pencils.

"Thirty six colours?" he said excitedly, "And there is a brush too?" he took the brush in his tiny fingers.

"Yes, a Brush and Thirty six colours." Hermione affirmed, "The shopkeeper told me that the colour will dissolve completely in paper if you brush it with water. That's why it's called watercolour. Besides the colours will never fade in sunlight." she informed him. "I want you to use it tomorrow for the Drawing Competition."

"It's the bestest of best of best of all the gifts you have ever given me." Adrian said and hugged his mother again. Hermione stroked his blonde curls in delight, "There are too many bests in that sentence, little rabbit." she pointed out, smiling. "Now tell me, what are you going to draw tomorrow? Have you decided it yet?" she asked him.

"I think I'll draw something from that Hogwart's picture book that you gave me." he answered. "How about the picture of the Great Hall?" he asked her.

Hermione's smile faded. True that she still loved her school and wanted her son to know all about it but Hogwarts was a closed chapter in her life. Every mention of that name brought out memories that were happy but painful enough to make her want to cry. She rubbed her head warily deciding what to tell him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she told him, "I think you should draw something that cannot be found in books. Something from your imagination." she offered.

"What's imagination, Mama?" her son asked curiously.

"Well, imagination….um…imagination is…." Hermione struggled to answer, "Imagination is a power to see or feel things that are not there." she answered her frowning son, "Normally when you draw something, little rabbit, it's present there, in front of you. But if you draw it by remembering or thinking about it - it's called imagination." she explained.

Adrian seemed to consider his mother's answer. "Like that picture I drew about you, me and father? It was imagination, right?" he asked her, trying to deduce her meaning.

Hermione didn't know what to answer. Ever since her encounter with him in Gringotts, any mention of Malfoy, however indirect or innocent was enough to put off her mood for the rest of the day. She sighed and looked at her son who was looking expectedly at her.

"Yes. It was an imagination." she affirmed, 'and it will remain that way.' she told herself as got up from her seat to order their supper. She did not feel like going to the Dining Hall amidst the discussion of Ten Thousand galleons and who would win it.

"Adrian, what will you take for supper?" she asked her son who did not reply.

"Adrian?" she asked again and turned around to look at him only to find him deep in thoughts.

"What's it, little rabbit?" she asked, anxiously, thinking that she might have overreacted to his question.

"I don't want to draw my father tomorrow." he replied in a small voice and Hermione's heart filled with guilt. She almost dived at him and held him tightly in her arms.

"You don't have to, my love. Not tomorrow. Not ever." she told him, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Besides, I don't know how he looks like." he confessed looking miserable.

Hermione hugged her son even tighter, "He looks like a human, little rabbit." she answered him, 'but he is not one.' she told herself.

Adrian snuggled against his mother and Hermione held him protectively. "Do I look like him, Mama? Everyone asks me." he said quietly.

"No." Hermione answered fervently, "You don't look like him. You look like my little rabbit. You look like my dear Adrian." she said firmly. She stroked his small head until she felt he moved and looked up at her.

"I am hungry." he declared suddenly and Hermione felt relived.

"I am going to Floo the Room Service and ask them to send up our dinner here." she said smiling gently at him. "Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." he affirmed and went back to examine his gift as Hermione stood up again to reach their fireplace.

•••••

Draco Malfoy had never waited for anybody or anything in his entire life. He was the only child of his parents and they had brought him anything he ever wanted without having to repeat his demand twice. Besides he never considered anybody important enough to sit and wait for them. He was a Malfoy and the Malfoys never waited – they made people wait for them.

Yet four hours had passed away uneventfully since he first took his seat just across the Dining Hall door as Draco waited patiently and kept observing the door for any sign of Adrian.

He sighed and looked at his watch. It was ten thirty now. The boy must have decided to take his dinner elsewhere, he thought. He was going to wait for another half an hour and see if Adrian, almost impossibly, turns up.

Ever since he had missed him narrowly that afternoon, Draco had not been able to concentrate on anything at all. He had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the vast hotel and it's grounds hoping he might be able to meet Adrian there. But luck had not favoured him and he finished his inspection with a heavy heart and decided to wait for him to appear during dinner in the Dining Hall.

The clock chimed eleven times at last and Draco stood up from his seat. Adrian was not coming here tonight; he thought and left the place looking extremely disappointed.

•••••

Breakfasts at Saturday mornings, whether at Delacours or somewhere else, were bound to have some small fights between Hermione and her son over his reluctance to drink milk. Keeping that in mind, Hermione had already informed the room service to flavour his son's milk with something other than – chocolate, strawberry, banana, peach and a list of ten different items. It was a special day for Adrian and she did not want to spoil it by rebuking him.

She laid down the clothes he would be wearing in the competition and looked at her son who was scanning the pages of a book full of animal photos. It was a gift from Edmound, who worked as a Magical Animal Explorer for the French ministry. She had already given Adrian his bath as he discussed with her about his indecision about what he might draw in the competition.

"Put that book down Adrian and eat your breakfast." she told him, "It's almost eight o' clock and the competition starts at nine." she said as she settled down next to him for their breakfast.

Adrian did not argue with his mother and complied. Apparently he was too busy to look for a suitable subject for his drawing and ate his jam toast, egg and milk without any protests.

"The milk tastes different." he commented at last noticing the change in taste. "What is it?"

"Almonds." Hermione answered, "I read somewhere that Almond milks are good for your brain and you'll need your potentials today, little rabbit." she informed him.

Adrian looked up from his book abruptly, "Rabbit?" he repeated after Hermione, looking suddenly happy.

Hermione exchanged surprised looks with Gabrielle and Eva, who both mirrored her reaction.

"What is it, Adrian?" Gabrielle asked him.

"It's a secret." Adrian answered grinning. "Mama, looks like you were right about the Almond." he said to a dumbfounded Hermione.

•••••

Draco Malfoy - clean shaved, hair neatly brushed and impeccably dressed in his black robes was waiting expectantly for his guests to arrive in his Suite. He had taken the liberty of inviting the judges of the Drawing Competition – Sir Anton von Dyrk, Pieter Bruegel and Jacob Jordeans – for a breakfast with him in his Suite.

Draco was not a person to invite people without some hidden purpose. This invitation was not an exception either. He had plans to execute.

His guests arrived precisely at eight o' clock and after exchanging pleasantries, Draco lead them to their carefully laid breakfast table.

"Please help yourselves." he offered them generously keeping an eye on Jacob Jordeans.

Unlike the other two judges, Jacob was younger and quieter. He was famous for making Group Portraits and leading a quiet life even at the peak of his fame. Just the kind Draco was looking for.

The breakfast ended successfully and Draco prepared himself to execute his plan. As the judges thanked him for his invitation and stood up to leave he suddenly feigned remembering something.

"Ah! Monsieur Jordeans!" Draco exclaimed, "I just remembered that I wanted to ask you something." he said looking thrilled.

Jacob looked expectedly at him and Draco smiled, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked him.

"Sure." Jacob replied and Draco turned to the other judges. "Please excuse us." He requested them, "He will join you in a minute." He informed them. The other judges bowed their heads and left his suite.

Draco escorted Jacob to seats around the fireplace and gestured him to sit.

"Monsieur, I have heard highly of your abilities to draw Group Portarits." he said.

"Merci." Jacob said smiling.

"I was about to ask you if you could draw me a family portrait." Draco offered the artist. "I can draw quite well myself but not as good as you." he confessed modestly.

"You do?" Jacob asked interested.

"Yes, I do." Draco replied and offered Jacob a cup of coffee. "Some more coffee?" he said making sure Jacob could smell it. "Let me discuss while you finish this cup." he said pleasantly.

Jacob seemed to sense the attractive smell of the coffee and immediately complied. He took the cup from his hand took a deep sip.

Two minutes later, Draco was standing in front of his mirror looking at the reflection of Jacob Jordeans in his neat black robes. He smirked and pulled out a deeply sleeping Jacob's robes from him before donning them himself.

"Simple yet very effective." he commented to Jacob's sleeping form and levitated him to take his to his bedroom where he placed his body on a couch.

"Sweet dreams." Draco winked to his doppelganger and left his Suite on pursuit of his aunt Audré.

Audré was already waiting for him in the lobby leading to the Grand Ball Room. He approached and greeted her in English.

"Monsieur Malfoy is sleeping." he winked at her who shook her head in disbelief.

"A true Malfoy indeed." she commented smirking, "Let's go to the competition, Monsieur Jordeans." she offered.

"After you, Madame." Draco courtesied.

They entered the Grand Ball Room where the Competition would start in just fifteen minutes. With elegant design composed of rich woods, stunning chandeliers and vast floor-to-ceiling windows the room was already full of kids of different ages. Draco looked around for any sign of silvery-blonde curls and found none.

"He isn't here." he whispered to his aunt.

"Don't worry Draco. He'll come." she assured him, "Why don't you go and tell the other judges that Mr. Malfoy will not be attending the competition due to some unavoidable circumstances." she reminded him.

Draco nodded and strode towards the direction of two judges who were talking to some patrons.

He informed them of 'his' inability to attend the competition due to some unavoidable circumstances that showed up at last moment and conveyed them 'his' apology.

He was about to take his seat in the judge panel when he saw him. His heart skipped a beat.

Adrian entered the Grand Ball Room carrying a small black bag in his small right hand. Draco just couldn't stop looking at the handsome child.

He looked extremely adorable and innocent in his white shirt, black trouser and robes and a small red tie. Draco felt like running to him and taking him in his arms.

Adrian looked around the Grand Ball Room in awe, unaware that a man in the judge panel was closely inspecting his every move. He then moved across the room to find a quiet place and upon finding settled down on the heavy carpeted floor with two other kids.

Draco kept his eyes glued to Adrian all the time. He hardly noticed what the other judges said. He was so lost in his observation that he did not even realize that one of the patrons had stood up to make announcement.

"Good morning, dear children," the patron Henri Matisse addressed, "and welcome everyone!" he said dramatically, "As you all know, we are here today to support a noble cause: to raise funds for Belgian Wizarding Orphanage. I believe that all of you are familiar with the rules but I am stating them once again nonetheless. You must have noticed that we have placed an Age Line around the entry door for children so that no child older than ten can gain illegal entry. The competition will start just at nine o'clock and finish at two o' clock in the afternoon. You can draw anything you like but you can't use magical colouring materials, which I believe you already know and have prepared yourselves accordingly." He declared and repeated his announcement in French and Dutch.

"He looks more adorable than in your memory, Jacob." Draco heard his aunt speak in his ears. He looked at her and noticed that she was sitting next to him.

"He looks like an angel." Draco whispered back. He went back to his favourite occupation: watching Adrian.

The Grand Clock struck nine times and a piece of drawing sheet appeared in front of each participant. Draco observed as Adrian reached for the paper placed in front of him and after taking it, smiled as if it was a funny idea. His little grey eyes shone in excitement as he attached it on the cardborad frame he was carrying and leaned forward his pencil in his hand, ready to strike.

Draco got up from his seat and started walking around the room, feigning that he was examining the children's works. He passed rows and rows of children, sometimes standing to observe some work that he feigned was interesting. His real target was Adrian who was seated on the east side of the Grand Ball Room, lost in his work.

Draco observed how concentrated his eyes were, how focused his gaze looked and how fluidly his small hand moved across the drawing sheet. He walked faster now, eager to see him from close.

'The boy is a wonder'- he thought as he finally stood behind him, unable to believe his eyes. He was so small compared to him yet behaved so mature. No fidgeting, no squinting at other's works, no unnecessary chatting – he worked as if he was an accomplished artist. Draco's hands ached to touch him – his silvery blonde curls, his small head, his soft skin, his small but elegant hands.

He bent down and sat beside him as if trying to examine his work. He deliberately placed his face behind his head and inhaled deeply.

Adrian smelled of peach and honeysuckle, Draco noticed, savoring in his smell. He wished he could trap it forever in his head to relish it afterwards. He opened his eyes and found Adrian looking at him curiously.

Their eyes met – as the sharp larger pairs bore into the innocent smaller ones. His eyes were exactly the same as Draco remembered them to be – Grey with a tinge of blue in them - as innocent as a deer, as tender as a bud and as clear as water. His small cheeks here slightly pink, like the innocent blush of a bride and his small pink lips were just like his ones except for his Malfoy sneer. His silvery blonde curls were an exact replica of his ones.

Adrian was his son – he knew it for sure now. There can be no other way. Never.

Draco fisted his hands and stood up. He must not touch him here of all the places, where a single mistake could destroy his whole week's work.

He was sure now that the boy was his. 'He has sired such a wonderful boy.' he thought proudly as he went back to his seat.

Now the question that remained unanswered was: 'Who is Adrian's mother?'

•••••

Hermione was patiently waiting for Adrian to return outside the Grand Ball Room. It was almost two o' clock and he was still inside. The entrance for the participant children had an Age Line around it thus making it impossible for her to enquire about her son.

'He'll be alright.' she said to herself, 'It is just a Drawing Competition, not a Triwizard Tournament.'

The clock struck two at last and there was great rumbling noise inside as everyone moved towards door. Hermione had already instructed Adrian to look for her near the balcony and hoped that he remembered to come here.

"I hope he remembers to come here, Gabrielle, he's so small. I hope he doesn't get hurt." she told Gabrielle.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Gabrielle comforted her, "I think I will go to the door and wait for him there and you stay and wait for him here." she offered.

"I'll be grateful." Hermione let out a breath, feeling relieved.

Gabrielle nodded and moved towards the door of the Ball Room which was already crowded with parents and children.

Hermione looked around for any sign of her son and found none. She was getting worried again when she suddenly spotted Gabrielle walking towards her with Adrian in her arms.

"My little rabbit!" Hermione exclaimed as she almost lunged forward and retrieved him from Gabrielle's arms. "Tell me, how was the competition?" she asked eagerly.

Adrian smiled happily, "It was awesome!" he replied, "One of the judges liked my picture very much. He sat behind me to see it." he said excitedly, his Grey eyes wide with joy.

"What did you draw, little rabbit?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I drew us." he motioned him and Hermione.

"You mean you drew me?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yes. With….a…a…. imagination." he finally remembered the particular word and replied.

Hermione was dumbstruck twice that day. She looked down at her son for a moment and decided that it was enough and they should take lunch now.

She tightened her grip around him and gestured Gabrielle to follow her to the Dining Hall.

•••••

Draco had tried to catch a glimpse of the woman that might be Adrian's mother and failed. Surely the young girl with silvery long hair and pale but pretty features was not the boy's mother. She looked so young, like she was in her teens now. But he felt like he had seen the girl before. He tried to remember but to no avail.

"Monsieur Jordeans? Monsiuer?" someone called and Draco came to his senses. He was not Draco Malfoy here, he was Jacob Jordeans.

"Pardon?" he asked and noticed that one of the patrons was calling him. He looked at the picture he was indicating.

"(Please come and see this." the patron asked him and Draco moved reluctantly to see what it was.

It was a picture unlike he had ever seen. Two rabbits were sitting on a piece of grass field surrounded by flowers – one bigger than the other. The little rabbit seemed to snuggle against the larger one who held it protectively in it's chest. His eyes automatically darted to the name of the artist. He gasped:

Adrian!

Draco was dumbstruck, surprised beyond measures, too lost to voice a single word.

This was his son's work. His son's!

"I have never seen anything like this before." the patron commented as he showed it to the other judges who seemed impressed by the picture.

"How old is he?" the judge named Sir Anton asked, incredulously.

"The list says he's five years seven monthes and three days old." one of the English patrons, Sir Thomas Cooper answered checking the magical list.

"Incredible!" the second judge Pieter exclaimed.

"Why?" Sir Thomas asked looking curious.

"Because, it's very hard to draw white things in a white background." Pieter explained to him, "It's like dipping a piece of chalk in milk. The effect may be lost." he looked at the picture again shaking his head all the while.

Draco was unavailable for any kind of comment. He was sitting on his chair looking in the air with a vacant expression: result of too many thoughts whirling inside his head.

He son was gifted even more than he was and ever could be!

"Monsieur Jordeans? Is this the winner?" he heard Sir Thomas asking him, showing him the picture of the pair of rabbits.

"Obviously." he answered automatically.

"There is none better than this." he heard Pieter comment, "The Clear Winner." he pronounced.

The judgment being over everyone moved to the direction of the Grand Parlour where a special Lunch for the judges was being hosted as Draco sat on his chair, still blinking.

•••••

Hermione took out her best dress robes: Lilac with pale golden trimming around the edges. The name of the winner for the 'Drawing For Charity' would be announced at seven o' clock that evening and she wanted to attend it looking as best as she could. She knew that she was no beauty pageant but if tried a bit, she could look quite presentable.

Adrian was taking his nap on their bed. He seemed tired after the morning's hard work and excitement. Hermione decided to visit the beauty salon of the Palace Hotel and see if they could do something about her unruly curls. She left Gabrielle in charge of Adrian and made her way for the salon.

•••••

The Grand Ball Room was bursting with people and their noise as Draco entered there a quarter to seven. He was still disguising as Jacob Jordeans while the real one still slept on the couch in his Suite.

He took his seat in the makeshift Dias the hotel authority had erected and looked around for the face that was etched into his mind: Adrian.

The boy was still not there. He felt irritated. 'What will people think if the winner is late?' he thought.

Audré was looking at him with curious expression on her face. "You look irritated, Draco?" she asked him.

"He's late." he replied curtly.

"No, he's not. There is still ten minutes." Audré reminded him.

Draco chose not to answer. The boy was depriving him of his precious ten minutes to watch him, unnoticed.

Just then he noticed Adrian enter into the Ball Room with a three women and a man. He blinked and narrowed his eyes to see them clearly, from his seat far across the door.

He could not recognize anybody except Adrian.

'How was that possible?' he thought.

Draco was brought back from his reverie as a deep voice boomed on his right and he looked up to see that Sir Thomas and Sir Anton were standing there with wands directed to their throats.

'Sonorus' they said in unison and their voice amplified.

"Good Evening Witches, Wizards and Children. Welcome to the Award Ceremony of 'Drawing For Charity'." Sir Thomas's voice boomed across the Ball Room followed by the same announcement in French by Sir Anton.

"We are very proud and pleased at the overwhelming response that we received from all of you. There were three hundred and seventy four entries and we examined each one with great care and dedication." Sir Thomas said to the applauding crowd.

Sir Anton said the same in French.

"After an agonizing struggle we were finally successful in choosing an entry as the clear winner." Sir Thomas declared. "The name of the winner is" he held his speech for a moment.

Draco did not notice he was holding his breath.

"Adrian Thomas Granger! Son of Jean Granger!" Sir Thomas announced to a deadly silent audience. "Adrian and Jean Granger please come on stage to collect your prize." he requested.

Someone started clapping in the corner Adrian was sitting with his company and Draco almost stood up to see who Adrian's mother was.

The word Granger had tore into Draco's brain and ripped through his soul!

'It cannot be!' he thought shaking from head to foot, 'It just cannot be!'

He looked bewildered as a woman in Lilac and golden robes approached the Dias holding Adrian in her lap. She climbed up the few steps, walked past directly in front of him and reached Sir Thomas and Sir Anton.

She was none other than Hermione Granger!

Draco clapped his hand to his mouth, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Hermione meanwhile was crying and smiling at the same time as she watched the picture Adrian had drawn that morning.

"This is my little rabbit, Adrian." she said pointing the small rabbit in the picture, "and this is his mother, this is me, Jean Granger!" she announced tearfully and kissed Adrian feverishly in his cheeks.

From his seat Draco noticed that she looked exactly like the picture Adrian had drawn - the mother rabbit protectively holding her little rabbit.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews.**_

_**Now moving on to acknowledgements:**_

_**The name of the painters, mentioned here and in previous chapter, are taken from a list of well known Belgian painters. The do exist or existed once. But they were not wizards.**_

_**The lullaby is a famous Czech carol song. English lyrics by Percy Dearmer.**_

_**The dried leaves of Red Raspberry leaves is used In certain areas of Hertfordshire and Worcestershire it is a common practice for woman to use infusion of dried raspberry leaves to allay the pain of labour. The same tea is also employed empirically with satisfying results to alleviate the pain of dysmenorrhoea.**_

_**Due to use of some languages in this chapter I rate it as: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 12: His Half-Blood Heir**

Hermione was not an art critic. She had been living in Paris for almost six years and visited the world famous Louvre Museum only once - that too was done on the request of the French Ministry to examine and remove a curse from a painting that was supposedly sold by a mad wizard to harm Muggle buyers purposefully. She had seen Monalisa previously when she had visited France with her parents way back on her third year and was not tempted to explore the mystery behind her smile.

But when she saw Adrian's picture of two rabbits: the larger one protecting the smaller one who snuggled against it, she immediately understood what her son meant previously when he said that he had drawn them in imagination. Suddenly every single world famous Muggle paintings guarded in Louvre seemed extremely unworthy to her compared to her son's subtle drawing power.

She looked at her son unable to hold her tears back any longer as he smiled at her. Her vision became blurred as she kissed him again and again and again, all the while thanking the Almighty that she had been granted such a wonderful child.

"This is my little rabbit, Adrian." she said pointing at the small rabbit in the picture, "and this is his mother," she pointed at herself; "This is me, Jean Granger." she announced tearfully and kissed Adrian feverishly in his cheeks again.

She did not know how to express her joy, her gratitude, her affection to her son. All she could do was to hug him protectively in her arms like it was depicted in his drawing.

"Mademoiselle Jean, please don't keep the boy all to yourself and allow us to talk to him for a minute." Sir Thomas requested her, "We assure we will return him safely in your well protected arms." she heard him comment, amusedly, to a laughing crowd. Hermione nodded and set her son on ground carefully.

"Behave like a gentleman, just as I have taught you." she instructed Adrian, "Shake hands with them politely and address them as 'Sir'." she smoothed Adrian's robes and silvery-blonde curls and nudged him to approach the waiting judges, smiling approvingly.

Adrian gave one last nervous smile at her direction and started to walk towards the judges.

•••••

Draco was standing with the other judges who waited patiently for the winner to be freed from his mother's protective embrace and receive his prize. He saw the pair as Hermione finally released Adrian, smoothed his robes and hair before allowing him to approach towards them.

Sir Anton was the first in their row followed by Sir Thomas, Pieter, himself, his aunt Audré and Henri Matisse. Adrian walked towards them cautious like a timid little rabbit unaware of what to expect. His innocent grey eyes were wide as he blinked several times and reached Sir Anton. Draco couldn't help himself but feel proud for Adrian's nervous bravery.

Sir Anton bent down and shook hands with Adrian. He praised the boy's work and asked where he had learned that. He then handed Adrian a golden trophy, which was shaped like a small rabbit holding a brush in it's rear paw - the real time symbol of the winner, to a room full of tumultuous applause. Draco couldn't take his eye off the boy as he approached them one by one – shaking hands with them while clutching his trophy in his small hand with much difficulty. At last Adrian reached him and he knelt down to level himself with him.

Time stopped, noise faded, people disappeared from his sight as Draco finally faced Adrian. There were so many things he wanted to do: hug him, kiss him, talk to him, laugh with him, play with him and make him feel protected in his embrace just like Granger did; but he could do none. Instead he stared at him transfixed and finally extended a trembling hand to shake hands with him.

"Thank you, Sir." Adrian said and took his bigger hand in his smaller one.

His voice was tender, lively and as innocent as his eyes, Draco noted. His warm hand felt like a small soft cushion and Draco feared that his masculine rough hand might hurt it just by touching it. Careful not to cause any pain, he held Adrian's hand delicately and asked him how he felt about winning the prize, simply to hear his sweet voice once again.

"I feel happy that I can help the children of the orphanage." Adrian answered, smiling widely and the last thread of Draco's restraint broke. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and inhaled deeply in his enchanting scent.

He was so small, so fragile, so soft yet so alive for such a tiny being. Draco wanted to merge him with his body, feel his innocent soul and touch his tiny heart beating against his firm chest. Adrian was his son and he was lost in him.

With extreme difficulty Draco released Adrian after a moment and gestured him towards the other judges feeling resentful. He stood up and looked at Hermione.

She was wearing a lilac coloured dress robe with pale golden trimming around the edges of cuffs and collar. She did not look like the bushy, brown know-it-all like she used to in Hogwarts. Instead she looked like a mature and strong woman – motherhood bestowing it's gift upon her. Her brown eyes shone in pride and joy as she watched Adrian met the judges one by one and Draco could not help but feel extremely jealous.

It was Hermione's turn to shake hands with the judges as she prepared to leave the stage with her son. She gave a last look at the picture and started shaking their hands one by one, smiling and making her way across the stage. Within a minute she was standing in front of him face to face. Draco extended his right hand to her.

He knew that he did not look like Draco, but something in his attitude must have warned her because the light in her laughing eyes faded. She looked down at Draco's extended hand and then looked up at him again. She bowed her head at his direction. Then with a small smile and 'Thank you' she moved to meet his aunt without shaking his hand.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance and returned his hand in his pocket. He did not like being shown attitude by Mudbloods.

•••••

The way famous painter Jacob Jordeans looked at Hermione sent shivers down her spine. She had earlier seen him grasp her son like a dying man's last embrace to his beloved and did not like it. Her son was way too much good looking and attracted unwanted attention everywhere she took him. Though the boy was oblivious to his charm, Hermione knew well enough about 'Evil Eye' and did not want her son to be on the receiving end of such a malevolent glare. Her suspicions on the painter's motive solidified as she faced him confidently and looked at his eyes. They were intense and burning – trying to reach for her soul.

There was also something else there; something that she could not identify but guessed that might be deep sense jealousy. She looked down at his hands and the odd way he was offering it to her – like the tentacle of a Devil's Snare and thought better to avoid it. Instead she thanked him and offered him a curt bow before moving on to the next person in the row.

The pleasantries being over Hermione grasped her son's tiny hand and heaved him in her arms once again, wishing to put as much distance as possible between them and the painter. She hid Adrian's face in her chest, turned around and walked briskly at the direction of the company she had brought earlier, eager to leave the Ball Room as quickly as possible.

"This means celebration!" Edmound offered Hermione once she reached them.

"Yes. Let's go and celebrate." Hermione agreed not troubling to answer in French. She could feel the painter's sharp eyes boring holes at her back even across the vast Ball Room and made her away to the door hastily.

•••••

Draco could not recall how he reached his Suite. Neither did he notice when his aunt had followed him inside.

"Draco, give me Jacob's robe." he heard her voice from his right. He looked up at her.

"Who's Jacob?" he asked puzzled.

His aunt cleared her throat and extended her hand, "Never mind, Draco. Just take off the robe you are wearing." she said to him kindly.

Draco complied and handed the robe to her, who immediately left for his bedroom. Draco was now alone with his thought.

His thoughts! He rubbed his forehead wearily, 'What were his thoughts exactly?'

'What was his thought when he saw Hermione Granger?'

'What was his thought when he realized that she was Adrian's mother?'

'What was his thought when he comprehended how Adrian was conceived?'

'And what was he left to deal with now?'

He had no answer. During the ceremony he had been distracted by constant presence of Adrian to keep him from properly thinking about the magnitude of seriousness of the issue. Now that he was alone, all those thoughts broke loose and engulfed him.

'It cannot be true! This was not happening to him!'

'That boy was born from violence?'

'And mothered by Hermione Granger, of all the people?'

'Her? Her! '

'Potter's sidekick!'

'A Mudblood!'

Draco shook his head in horror and leaned against the chair he was occupying. Mudblood or not he was never in favour of rape as a torture. But that Mudblood was an exceptional case. She had tried to kill his Pureblood mother by her own wand. She had taken her hostage and threatened to harm her. He still shuddered at the thought of what might have occurred had he not attacked her from behind and subdued her. He was filled with so much rage that he did not think twice before beating and violating her.

'She deserved to be learned her place as a Mudblood.' He had thought later. There was no need to justify his actions: he was very angry with her and she was a Mudblood – two very basic reasons behind his actions.

But every action had a reaction and today the reaction of his past action had fallen on him: Adrian.

That innocent boy who looked just like him.

That boy for whom he had searched desperately - using his time, money, power - using everything he still had.

What was he supposed to do now? Take him or leave him?

"Well the answer is simple, Draco. Don't you know?" a cold drawl asked and Draco looked at it's direction.

"Father?" he whispered, breathless.

Lucius Malfoy was occupying the seat across him, looking proud and arrogant. Draco blinked. His father was dead. Then how come he is here?

"I came to help you Draco." Lucius answered calmly.

"What help?" Draco asked bewildered.

"I have noticed that you are spending your time in the company of unworthy people. First that French tramp and now that bastard." his father answered looking annoyed.

Draco stood up in fury, "Aunt Audré is not a tramp and Adrian is not a bastard." he bellowed at Lucius.

"Pray tell, then what are they?" Lucius asked mockingly.

Draco fisted his hands, "Aunt Audré is an honourable woman and Adrian is my son." he answered seething.

"Indeed. An honourable tramp and a bastard son." Lucius laughed, "What a nice company for a Malfoy such as yourself." he commented.

"He's not a bastard! Adrian is not a bastard." Draco screamed in fury.

"Then what is he considering what you did to his mother?" Lucius asked, looking highly amused.

Draco faltered under his direct enquiry. "He is my heir." he declared after a moment.

Lucius sneered at him, "Are you out of your mind, Draco? He is a Half-Blood. And a rape child. Twice contaminated." he said, looking disgusted at the idea, "If you are so desperate for an heir, Draco, I suggest that you marry a Pureblood witch and procreate an heir. Don't even think of polluting our noble blood line. Leave the bastard and let that Mudblood of a mother to raise him."

Draco had made up his mind finally. He straightened himself to his full height and faced his father in defiance.

"You'll leave this instant." he commanded Lucius, "And will never return again in my thoughts. I want Adrian. I need Adrian. And I'll go to any end, take any measure to get him and make him mine." he said determinedly. "He's my heir and I won't let your ridiculous ideas to get on my way."

Lucius smiled at Draco, looking extremely entertained, "You'll not succeed." he announced.

Draco looked at those cold grey eyes, "Don't challenge my abilities, father. You have very little idea of what I am capable of when desperate." he answered boldly.

•••••

Ever since he discovered that Adrian had been in the same hotel with him, the only unsolved issue probing Draco's mind was finding his room. He had decided that it was high time for him to take drastic actions in order to retrieve it from the employee's of Palace Hotel.

He had visited the manager's office right after his hallucination attack and was pleased to see that his victim was there, looking pleased at his presence.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" Leopold had exclaimed and Draco smirked. He was in his full element tonight. Adrian had given him a purpose to live.

"How can I help, Monsieur Malfoy? Leopold asked as he gestured him to a seat in front of his desk and Draco took it looking exceptionally proud.

He took a box and placed it on the manager's table before opening and showing it's content to him.

"These gold bars weigh Seven Thousand Six Hundred and Forty Eight grams." he showed him the two bright gold bars placed perfectly inside the box, "Exactly as ten thousand galleons. This is the promised prize money for the boy who won the competition today and I want you to deliver it to him first thing tomorrow morning." he commanded.

Leopold eyed the gold bars with interest, "But surely Monsieur can…" he started but Draco cut in. "Remember what my aunt said previously." he warned the man, "We believe in silent charity and that was the reason why our name was not used as publicity for the competition."

Leopold nodded silently at his response.

"I believe you have strong security around your safe, Monsieur Leopold." Draco interjected.

"Yes of course, Sir." Leopold exclaimed and stood up to leave his seat. He turned his back at him and Draco struck him instantly.

"Imperio." he cast the unforgivable, non-verbally. There was peculiar sensation flowing out from his hand as the curse found it's target and acted instantly.

"Sit." Draco commanded and Leopold turned like a puppet, his face blank, and occupied his chair.

"Slap yourself." he said testing the strength of his spells. Leopold immediately complied, slapping himself hard on one cheek.

Draco smirked' "Very Good." he remarked. "Now take out the file of the guests staying here and look for Jean Granger." he commanded Leopold.

Leopold took out a keychain and opened a drawer on his right. He took out a large leather bound book as he opened it and examined it's contents. He flipped through pages and stopped at last on an entry.

Draco extended his hand to Leopold, "Give it here." he commanded.

Leopold passed the book at his direction and Draco eyed the entry.

'There. H. Jean Granger and company - Suite number 1452.' he read looking smug.

"Gemenio." he pointed his wand at the entry paper and an exact copy created itself immediately, which he took and folded to keep inside his pocket.

He passed the book to Leopold who still looked blank and commanded, "Return it to it's place and after that go and take your earlier position."

Leopold did as he was told and positioned him turning his back at Draco before the Imperius was cast.

"Obliviate." Draco said as he pointed his wand at Leopold's head and within minutes the memory was modified. He lifted the Imperius Curse then.

Leopold rubbed his head tiredly.

"Is anything wrong, Monsieur?" Draco asked feigning concern.

"No Monsieur, I just felt dizzy suddenly." Leopold answered.

"Aha!" Draco said smirking. "Surely there is no way anyone can break in here through the door or the Floo?" he enquired the manager.

"Of course not, Sir. The door and fireplace are highly protected. Even the Room Services are allowed once ensuring total safety. No one other than myself, can open the safe. Rest assured, Sir, the gold bars are safe here." Leopold reassured Draco.

Draco looked around the office and noticed open windows. He pointed the manager at them, "What about those, Monsieur?" he asked.

"They are well above ground level, Sir. In other words, inaccessible."Leopold answered looking confident.

'Fool', Draco thought and left the manager's office smiling.

Perhaps it was time to test whether his Seeker's reflexes were still intact or not.

He made his way to the reception and gave the receptionist lady a charming smile. He always knew when to use his physical charms.

"Good Evening, Monsieur." the lady greeted him, blushing slightly at his smile.

"Good Evening. I require a broom. Where can I find one?" Draco asked charmingly.

"Brooms, Sir." the lady looked genuinely interested. "Sir you can find one in our Broom shed across our private Quidditch pitch. We have the finest quality products collected from around the globe." she informed him, "Do you play, Sir?" she asked slyly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Only when I am the Seeker." he replied and started for the mentioned Broom shed.

The Palace Hotel was not just any hotel. They hosted their own swimming pool, an aquarium, a small zoo for kids and a private Quidditch pitch where children of the visiting guests spent their afternoon playing Quidditch.

Soon Draco found what he was looking for: a Thunderbolt Ultra from England. There were some foreign brooms too but he preferred to use something from his native land.

He opened the folded piece of parchment that had information on Adrian's suite and examined it. There was a map too showing him that the Suite was situated at sixth floor on the East Wing of the Palace - Third window from right corner.

Draco left the Broom shed and examined the night sky. It was clear ensuring no visibility problem. He mounted his broom, cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself and his broom and kicked off the ground. He directed his broom at what he guessed could be the East Wing of the old Palace.

Counting floors and windows, he at last reached an open window that he suspected might be the third window from right corner. The room inside was dimly lit with candles. It looked like a sitting room. Draco went through the window and landed on the floor silently.

Suite 1452 was a royal quality one with elegant furniture and curtains. Currently it was empty. Surely it's occupant Hermione Granger was celebrating Adrian's outstanding accomplishment in some place of her choice. Draco walked around the place silently while inspecting everything carefully.

He entered the larger of the two bedrooms that the suite housed and found Adrian's red tie lying on the bed. So this was where his lived with his mother? He looked around and found some of his other belongings – a small sock crumpled under a table, a small yellow T-shirt with black stripes, some children books on a window sill and a brand new box of colouring pencils. He recognized them as the ones he had used that morning at the competition. He touched everything carefully – not moving them but trying to feel his son's presence there.

He opened the closet next. It was full of ladies clothes – surely belonging to Granger, in upper two shelves and Adrian's ones in lower two. Draco took out a red pajama top and smelled it – Peach and Honeysuckle. The smell was so Adrian – innocent, lively and fresh. He separated a small white shirt and shrunk it before pocketing it – a small relic of his innocent existence.

He was about to inspect their bathroom when suddenly the Entrance Door of the Suite swung open and loud sounds of laughter filled in the place. Draco moved to a shadowed corner as Hermione entered her bedroom with Adrian in tow, looking tired but otherwise happy. Adrian immediately ran for the bed.

"Adrian, remove your shoes before getting on the bed." Hermione told her son from her stand in front of vanity. She was undoing her braid.

"I can't remove them myself, Mama." Adrian complained standing at the foot of the bed.

Draco smirked. He too could not undo his shoelaces until he was seven.

Hermione let out a breath and approached her son. She set him on the bed and after untying the knot of the shoelace, removed them from his little feet.

Draco looked at his son's feet. They were just like his except for that they belonged to a five year old body. He watched as Hermione removed Adrian's clothes silently and soon there was nothing left except for the small blue boxers that he was wearing underneath.

He examined his body carefully. It was well nourished and the muscles looked strong for his age. His skin was flawless just as his one was. He felt as if he was looking at himself as a boy.

"Why are you always littering the floor with your clothes, Adrian?" he heard Hermione admonish him.

'So what? He is a boy. He can do as he likes.' he snapped at her in his head. 'What an irritating woman as a mother! My mother never talked to me like that.' he thought to himself.

"I am sorry, Mama. I forgot." Adrian explained.

'Do not apologize to a Mudblood!' Draco almost screamed inside his head. 'That boy surely needs some good training.' he thought.

"It's okay, little rabbit." Hermione said, now smiling at her son. She opened their closet, took out the red Pajama Draco had taken out earlier and gestured Adrian towards the bathroom.

"Come on. Let me give you a bath and then we'll go to bed. Hm?" she offered him.

Adrian jumped down from his place on the bed and ran into the bathroom. Hermione twisted her hair and fixed them firmly on a French Twist before entering the bathroom behind her son.

Draco followed her silently. He stood at the doorway as Hermione drew a bath for Adrian and then gently lowered him in the bathtub.

Draco watched them in wonder as Hermione scrubbed the little body gently. Adrian liked to play with water. He sprayed his mother with soap water several times. Draco was impressed by Adrian's playfulness.

The bath being over Hermione dressed him in his red Pajama and Draco just could not admire the sight any better.

His son looked so adorable in that small red Pajama. He followed him silently as he zoomed around the Suite looking happy. "Aunt Gaby! Aunt Gaby!" he squeaked in his sweet voice and the girl with long silvery hair that Draco had seen earlier that day, came out of the second bedroom.

"What's it, Adrian?" she asked the happy boy.

"Where's my rabbit?" Adrian asked her.

"It is in my bag. Come and take it." she ushered him to her room. Adrian ran inside and jumped on her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked his aunt Gaby as Draco rubbed his head trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"I was writing to mum, papa, Fleur and Alexis that you won the competition." she informed as she took out his trophy from her bag and handed it to Adrian.

Adrian hugged the rabbit trophy happily. He kissed it twice and looked excitedly at his aunt Gaby. "Grandma will be very happy." he declared gleefully.

The young woman smiled and kissed Adrian on his cheek. "Everyone will be very happy." she said him, "Grandpa! Alexis! Fleur! Bill!" she counted the names on her finger.

And then it landed on Draco.

'Fleur! Fleur Delacour! The champion from Beauxbaton for Triwizard Tournament!' he almost exclaimed. He looked at the young woman now admiring Adrian's trophy.

'She is Fleur's sister.' Draco remembered, 'He had seen her when they brought her for the second task. She was the one placed underwater along with Granger. But what are Granger and Adrian doing with her? Or with her family?' he thought incredulously.

"Adrian? Where is my little rabbit?" Draco heard Hermione's voice as she was came and stood at the door. Draco looked at her - she was wearing a blue nightdress and was drying her hair in a towel.

"You are not disturbing Aunt Gabrielle, are you Adrian?" she asked her son.

"Not at all." Gabrielle protested.

"Very good. Now Adrian, it's been a long day and you need to go to bed." Hermione suggested her son. She stretched her arms at his direction and Adrian jumped down from the bed before crushing in her arms.

Draco fisted his hands in jealousy. He wanted his son to come crushing into his arms, not in Granger's.

"Good night, Gabrielle." Hermione said and left with her son and Draco followed them as they entered their bedroom. Hermione took Adrian's trophy and placed it on the mantelpiece.

"Let's keep it here for the night. Hm?" she proposed and Adrian nodded. She then placed him on the bed, tucked him in and turned off the lights before getting on the bed beside her. Adrian moved to her and snuggled against her chest. Draco took his stand at the foot of the bed and leaned against the bedpost to observe them.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My little rabbity babitty boo." she cooed at her son. "I never expected to have you but when I realized that your life was in danger I was very worried. I did not want to lose you." Hermione said her voice full of emotion.

'Adrian's life was in danger?' Draco frowned and strained his ears to listen the quiet conversation.

"My life was in danger?" Adrian asked Draco's question on his behalf, "When?"

"The night you were born." Hermione replied sadly.

"Tell me about it, Mama!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly as if being in danger the night he was born was an exciting idea. "Who saved me?" he asked his mother.

Hermione remained quiet for some time and sighed heavily before speaking at last:

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time in a distant land called France, there was a young lady named Jean. She lived with a family who loved her very much. They were called the Delacours." she started.

"You mean Grandpa and Grandma?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. Grandpa, Grandma and their family, who loved Jean very much. She studied in a school named Beauxbaton where everyone loved and cared for her because she was a special young lady. She was going to have a baby – a little rabbit it was." Hermione continued.

"Me." Adrian proclaimed happily.

"Yes. Now Jean loved her baby a lot and waited for it to arrive sound and healthy. But there was a problem – an evil witch had cursed her badly and the effects of that curse were causing Jean a lot of pain. She feared that her baby may be harmed too." Hermione went on.

"Why did the evil witch curse her, Mama?" her son enquired.

"Because Jean was Muggleborn and the evil witch was Pureblood who hated Muggleborns. So she cursed Jean badly." Hermione answered.

"What was the name of the evil witch, Mama?" Adrian asked breathlessly.

Hermione bit her lip, "She had no name. She was very evil, so everyone called her 'The Evil Witch'." she answered, "So as I was saying before, Jean feared for the life of the little rabbit she carried inside her. What if the poor thing was affected? Then the day came when the little rabbit was about to be born. It was 4th January 1999." She reminisced.

"That's my birthday!" Adrian commented forgetting the danger his unborn self was going through.

"Yes. It's your birthday, dear. On that day Jean was having a lot of pain because the dark magic of that curse was running through her vein." She explained, "The Delacours took her to hospital where she was examined by healers. When they found out that she had been cursed, they informed her family that the little rabbit might be killed by the dark magic of the curse." Hermione said sounding sad.

Draco never noticed that he had fisted his hands and held his breath waiting anxiously to listen to rest of the story.

Hermione spoke again to her silent audience: Jean was horrified. She loved her little rabbit and wanted him to be with her. But there was nothing the Healers could do. Then mother Apolline came forward like an angel of life. She gave Jean a Muggle tea made from the dried leaves of Raspberry. She said it would ease her pain. The healers laughed at her. What could a Muggle tea do when the magic had failed? But Mother Apolline insisted and Jean took her advice. She drank the tea Mother Apolline had offered and noticed that it worked even better than the healer's magic. Her pain subsided and she was saved. Then the little rabbit was born. He was a cute one and thankfully at good health." Hermione smiled and kissed her son.

Draco let out a breath of relief.

"So Grandma Apolline saved me before I was born?" Adrian asked his mother excitedly.

"Yes. She did. That's why little rabbit's mother decided to name her son after Grandma Apolline's brother Adrian, who was brave Auror and successfully fought many dark wizards." Hermione explained kindly.

"And Thomas? Who is he?" Adrian asked about his middle name.

Hermione sighed again, "Well he's your real Grandpa, Thomas Granger. He lives in Australia with Grandma Adeline." She said.

"Why does he live there? Why does not he live with us?" her son asked.

"Because the evil witch who cursed Jean, wanted to curse them too. So she send them to Australia where they would be safe." Hermione answered.

Adrian remained silent for a while, "When I grow up, Mama, I'll fight that evil witch and kill her. Then I'll go and find Grandpa and Grandma and bring them to France!" He declared.

Hermione smiled weakly. Her heart bled at any mention of her parents. "There is no need, little rabbit; the evil witch is already dead. Besides my little rabbit will never kill or torture anybody." she said firmly.

"Even if they try to kill me?" he asked, incredulous.

"Even if, they try to kill you. Try to injure them but never kill them. It's a great sin to kill somebody. Remember that." Hermione said to her son.

"Mama?" Adrian called her but Hermione stopped him.

"No more talk little rabbit. Now go to sleep." she stroked his small head and sighed heavily as she started to sing softly.

_"Hush my baby, sweetly sleep_  
_Do not cry_  
_I will sing a lullaby_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_Feel my arms that keep you warm_  
_Snuggling around your tiny form_  
_Precious baby, sweetly sleep_  
_Sleep in peace_  
_Sleep in comfort, slumber deep_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_Close your eyes my darling one_  
_'Til the new day has begun_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_I will rock you, rock you, rock you_  
_Sleep in peace 'til day has come_  
_Darling, darling, little one!"_

Draco listened enchanted as Hermione sang the lullaby. It was same one his aunt had used on him. He almost dozed off and fell on floor and came to his senses when the song came no more. He noticed that Adrian and his mother had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful that he envied their comfort.

He approached Adrian whose small forehead was visible and planted a kiss delicately on it.

"Good Night and sweet dreams, son." he whispered softly and left them to slumber peacefully.

He had some serious issues to attend to.

•••••

Working as a public prosecutor in French Wizengamot for nearly twenty five years had gained Audré some special abilities – good power of observation and obtaining a true confession from her clients. She also had been married to a Malfoy, one of the most complicated minds she ever came across, for twenty years. Thus she knew well when to question in order to receive an honest answer.

That was the reason that had refrained her from bombarding Draco with questions about Adrian and his mother. She had seen him during the Award Ceremony and his reactions were of pure shock when he saw the child's mother. He had clapped his hand to his mouth and shook his head vigorously – two unmistakable signs that one displays upon recognizing an unexpected person. Clearly in Draco's eyes, the woman named Jean Granger was the last person on earth to bear him a child.

Adrian was Draco's son – she was certain of it now. Their resemblances were uncanny except for the curly pattern of hair which he must have inherited from his mother. How Jean Granger came to bear Draco's child was the ultimate mystery. Audré had some very unpleasant suspicions about it but preferred not to launch them on Draco. He had just started to rely on her and she wanted to keep it that way. He had been unfortunate enough to be brought up by Lucius and Narcissa – the flagship of nonsense pureblood supremacy and was already leading a miserable life as a widower. The moment she had seen him, she decided to help him out of his self-imposed solitude and depression.

Audré had noticed Draco's agitation after the award ceremony was over and wanted to calm him. But sometimes quelling the source of agitation was the best way to deal with it. so she had allowed him to leave her deal with Jacob Jordeans.

Audré was certain that Draco went for Adrian after he left his Suite. She was also certain that if she waited patiently for a few days she would surely receive a true confession from him regarding Adrian's mother and their past relationship.

There was a knock on the door. It was past midnight and there was only one person who could approach her at such hours – Draco.

Audré left her bed and went for the door. A disheveled looking Draco was standing on the threshold. She silently ushered him inside and took their usual seats by the fireplace as Audré looked at her nephew composedly.

Draco was looking at his foot and fidgeted with something in his pocket. He looked at her after sometime and spoke at last:

"Aunt Audré can you please accompany me to England?" he asked her.

Audré was surprised but chose not to show it. Instead she tried to appear mildly interested. "I believe everything is in order, Draco?" she enquired.

"No, yes, I mean I want your help in order to find some answers." he declared.

Audré nodded, "What kind of answers?" she asked.

"Some answers regarding Adrian." Draco replied.

"From whom?" Audré asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco took a deep breath, "She's a Frenchwoman married to an Englishman, just like you were. Her name is Fleur Delacour." He answered looking dead serious.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews.**_

_**I saw about the 'Floral carpet event' in Brussels on TV and as the year of this story (2004) fell co-incidentally with the year of the floral carpet, I decided to include it. Anyone interested can just Google it.**_

_**Now moving on to a serious issue:**_

_**Some reviewers commented on Draco's lack of remorse and I would like to state a few facts that I realized from my own experiences. I have seen that it is not in the nature of human to repent easily, even if they know that they were wrong. Humans always try to justify their actions by any means possible. Perhaps it's a part of human's self preservation. So any remorse on Draco's part will not come that easily. We must remember how he was brought up and his thinking pattern is largely influenced by those irrational beliefs. Therefore I kindly ask the reader to have some patience regarding the issue.**_

_**Also please pay attention to the non-HP characters: Audré, Geccemp, Eva, Edmound - in coming chapters because they all have some important parts to play in this story. I created them with that intention.**_

_**The Poisoned Apple is not average sappy love story. I researched extensively for it and it's a story about self discovery as well. Above all it's a story about human psychology.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 14: It's Flower Time!**

Ever since Astoria's death, Draco thought he had no real purpose for living. His days were empty and nights emptier. But discovering Adrian, had given his vacant life a new purpose: to spend as much time as possible with the innocent boy.

He had returned every evening, following his first evening spent in Adrian's Suite, by the same usual route: the French window of the sitting room. The Palace Hotel took great care in safe-guarding the Entrance Door and the Floo Fireplaces of their guests. Apparently they thought that those were the most usual routes for anyone who wished to break in and thus they left the windows less protected. There were wards on windows, of course, but nothing very difficult that Draco could not undo.

While at Adrian's suite under protection of Disillusionment Charm, Draco gave his full attention to the small boy as he ran, talked, laughed, squealed, sat, drew, took bath, ate, examined picture books and would leave only when Adrian was safely tucked in bed snuggling Hermione. He waited for them to fall asleep so that he could plant a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead before he left. Upon returning his own Suite, Draco would spend the lonely night in remembrance of the wonderful evening and even more wonderful boy.

When Draco entered the darkened Suite for the fifth consecutive evening that week, he found some changes. There were Muggle suitcases that were left half-packed in the bedrooms. He frowned at them. Apparently Hermione had left with her company in the middle of the packing for some unknown reason.

'Were they leaving so soon?' he thought wistfully. It was such an injustice that he had been allowed to spend only five evenings with his son while he wished he could do more. He still did not know him properly and his heart ached to hug and kiss Adrian – something that he couldn't do when he was Disillusioned.

Draco sat on the divan that Adrian so often occupied when he drew and tried to imagine the boy was sitting on his lap. His feeling was all over the furniture. His innocent presence was etched onto the soft cushions and Draco engulfed his senses with it, all the while patiently waiting for his son to return.

He must have dozed off while waiting for him because suddenly the Door of the Suite opened and an extremely excited Adrian zoomed in like a cannon ball, shouting.

"East or west, Mama is the best!" he climbed up the divan Draco was sitting, "North or South, it's rabbit's day out!" clapping his little hands and jumping like a small kangaroo as he squealed the rhyme.

Draco stared at him in awe – the sight was so innocent and sweet. He was so overwhelmed that he was about to reach and hug Adrian when Hermione suddenly interfered.

"Did you see, Gabrielle, how my little rabbit is hopping around?" she asked her companion as she took Adrian in her arms and kissed him tenderly on cheek.

"I hope our excited rabbit will not jump on the Floral Carpet tomorrow." Gabrielle commented, laughing.

"I am happy that the event is taking place while we are still at Brussels." Hermione said, "I have heard of it but never had the opportunity to actually visit it." she admitted.

"Are they really going to make a whole carpet with just flowers?" Adrian asked his mother, as she sat down on the divan and settled him on her laps. Draco suddenly became aware of the situation he was in and silently stood up to leave his place on divan.

His was confident that his Disillusionment Charm was extremely well cast but he still could be felt. He moved into a corner and listened to the conversation silently.

"Yes" Hermione replied to her son, "They use begonias for making the carpet." She informed him.

"What is begonia?" Adrian asked her again.

'Apparently the boy has inherited his mother's unfortunate habit of insistent questioning.' Draco thought to himself. 'But unlike her, his questions are not irritating, rather interesting.' He thought smugly.

"It's a kind of flower, little rabbit; you'll see it tomorrow when we go to the Floral Carpet Festival." Hermione said happily as she stood up and lifted Adrian in her arms before swinging him twice, who giggled, "Now, off to bath." she declared and carried her son to their bedroom.

Draco's invisible grin spread from ear to ear. 'Tomorrow will be the day when your father will swing you in his arms, Adrian. And no power in this world is going to stop him from doing so.' He thought smugly as he left his stand and followed Adrian in the bedroom.

•••••

Audré noticed an unusual glint in Draco's eyes when he visited her in her Suite. She was well accustomed now, with the emotions displayed in her nephew's eyes and their meanings and was confident that Draco had been visited by a sudden idea which had caused the glint.

"So, who is it, this time, Draco?" she asked him casually as he settled across her by the fireplace.

"Edmound Bellamy" he replied curtly. Apparently he was becoming accustomed to her power of observation too.

"Why and how?" Audré asked with mild curiosity. She knew that the man was one of Jean's friends.

Draco's face was smug when he replied, "Tomorrow Adrian will be going to the Floral Carpet Festival at Grand Place with his mother and her friends. It will be a terrible waste if his father doesn't accompany him there too." He smirked, "Edmound, on the other hand, can spend a day indoors taking some much needed rest. I observed that he's always after some magical animal or other and Adrian surely will not miss him for it." his smile broadened at the thought.

"I trust, Draco, that you'll not hurt him." Audré said to her nephew, "You promised me to keep your adventures harmless." She reminded him.

Draco shook his head, "I guess a little bit of stupification will not hurt him badly, Aunt," he said to her, "..since I cannot offer him tea with sleeping potion on it. Besides he is already stupid enough to be actually stupified properly." he commented smugly. "But in order to completely succeed I'll need your help with the Memory Charm, Aunt. The job you did on Jacob was more than perfect. I met him this morning and he talked as if it was him who attended the competition as the third judge, not me." Draco smiled contentedly, "Where did you learn it by the way?" he asked Audré.

Audré's face darkened at his question. She remained silent for some time and when she spoke her voice was grave.

"I will keep that question to be answered in the future, Draco. For now just be contended by knowing that I am proud and happy that you're not like your ancestors."

Draco frowned, "What with my ancestors?" he asked her.

Audré shook her head in response, "Tonight is not the right time for such kind of tales, Draco." She replied. "Instead tell me what me what you plan to do with Bellamy?" she asked him.

Draco considered his aunt's reply for a moment. "Nothing much," he said after sometime, "It will be simple yet effective. I'll send him a note saying that a rare bird or animal has arrived at the 'Magical Menagerie' and I am sure as hell that he'll come to collect it. I'll stupify him on the way and bring him here. When I return from my little excursion after impersonating him, you can work on his memory just like you did on Jacob." He elaborated his plan to her.

Audré sighed and looked intensely at Draco, who suddenly felt unnerved under her intense scrutiny. "Malfoys never do anything unless they get something in return, Draco." she said raising an eyebrow, "I am a Malfoy too and what will you give me for my service?" she asked him.

Draco was surprised, "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Audré smiled pleasantly, "Nothing very serious or expensive, Draco, just the truth about you and Adrian's mother – the whole truth when I feel like the time has come." She answered him evenly.

Draco nodded after a silent moment, "Very well, I will tell you the truth, Aunt. But first I have to discover it fully." he stated looking serious.

•••••

The morning of 13th August, 2004 was greeted with great enthusiasm and anticipation in Hermione's Suite. She, Adrian, Gabrielle, Eva and Edmound - were supposed to attend the Opening Day of the Floral Carpet Event held at the Grand Place, the central square of Brussels.

The magical part of Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt" opened directly at the Grand Place through it's portal of entry located in The Town Hall, a high gothic tower. Due to the close proximity of their destination, they would go to the event on foot.

For Hermione it was just like the day before she had started for Belgium. Adrian had woken up earlier than usual that morning and after a bath and breakfast, was making extreme rackets throughout their Suite. He was jumping on their springy soft bed, running from one room to another and asking what the time was every five minutes. Hermione could not bring herself to scold her over-enthusiastic child – he looked too adorable in his outfit – a pair of Muggle jeans and a red T-shirt that displayed the animated picture of a fat juicy Burger with writing across the chest 'Don't eat me!'. In Hermione's opinion, the suggestion was completely bound to waste since the Burger and her son both looked tempting enough to be eaten.

Everyone was ready to leave by nine o'clock except for Edmound, who was nowhere to be seen. He had left earlier that morning on the pursuit of buying a rare bird and hadn't returned since. Eva was starting to get worried about her twin brother.

"He is so careless sometimes.' she said angrily, "We are supposed to go somewhere." she looked at the clock, "And he doesn't even care to turn up."

Hermione felt worried too. She knew that Edmound was obsessed when it came to collecting rare animals and would spend days and nights after it if opportunity provided; but he should not have forgotten that this was not France. This was a foreign country and in his pursuit Edmound might fall into trouble. She sincerely hoped that it was not the case of his delay this morning. Much to Adrian's dismay, she decided to wait for him for an hour.

Hermione was just about to get up and inform the hotel management that they would be leaving an hour later with the second group when there was a soft knock on the Entrance Door and Eva almost ran out of her chair to answer it. Hermione was wondering who it might be when an impeccably dressed Edmound entered their suite, looking extremely smug.

•••••

Draco had never seen a dearer sight in his life – his son was looking at him, wide eyed, wearing a red T-shirt that read 'Don't eat me!'

'What a misleading warning.' he thought incredulously.

His plans with Bellamy had gone much easier than he had expected. The man was now lying unconscious on his couch while he prepared to accompany Adrian as Edmound Bellamy. He thanked the wizard who had invented the Polyjuice Potion and approached the group of ladies – Hermione, Gabrielle and Eva - who looked furious. Eva was staring at him with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips while the other two glared silently.

"I am sorry." he offered to Edmound's twin sister, Eva.

Eva flared up at once, "You have no common sense, Edmound." She snapped at him, "We are waiting for you for half an hour!" she almost screamed at Draco.

'That woman seriously needs some taming.' Draco thought with contempt but managed to keep his face apologetic. Eva was about to snap again but Hermione interfered this time.

"We can surely talk about it later, Eva." she reminded her as she checked her watch, "Adrian is getting impatient." she indicated a wide eyed but fidgeting Adrian.

Eva immediately cooled down and smiled at Adrian. She extended a hand at his direction and said, "Let's go, Adrian.". Adrian immediately came forward and took her hand happily.

Draco's hands fisted. 'That woman took his son from him that day in front of Tuileries garden. but today he'll not allow it again. He'll retrieve his son from her evil clutches and will spend a wonderful morning with him.' He thought determinedly.

He followed the party out of their Suite and walked silently as they started at the direction of the Floral Carpet Festival. The day was moderately hot but there was a gentle breeze which was playing with Adrian's silvery curls and making his hair messy, Draco noticed. It made him altogether more adorable to him. The ladies kept up walking on a gentle pace while talking among themselves happily. Draco kept his eyes fixed on Adrian who was still holding Eva's hand as he jumped with joy in every step and he smiled to himself.

'So close, father is, Adrian.' he thought delightedly.

"Come to uncle Edmound, Adrian." he called him suddenly.

Adrian immediately left Eva's hand and came to him hopping. Draco bent down and took his small form in his strong arms.

'Finally.' he thought triumphantly and inhaled his son's scent deeply. The smell of Peach and Honeysuckle had never seemed this good.

There can be no higher joy, no higher pleasure and no higher happiness as Draco held his son at last and felt that his son was happy about it too. He seemed to like his father's strong cradle and kept dangling his small feet which bumped his side lightly.

Draco eyed Hermione who looked perfectly happy to let her son be carried by Edmound. Apparently she trusted her friends enough to let Adrian alone in their company. Though he didn't approve it, he was happy that she allowed it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to come near to his son. He remembered all too well the day she had almost fled the Award Ceremony with Adrian.

He looked at his son, whose wide and innocent grey eyes shone in excitement and considered kissing him before he started their conversation. He was just about to kiss his cheek when Adrian suddenly looked at him.

"Did you get the bird?" he asked him curiously.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, momentarily distracted.

"The bird you went to buy. Did you get it?" Adrian explained him and Draco understood what he meant.

'Father always gets what he wants, little son.' he thought to himself before answering, "I got what I was looking for."

"Is it beautuful?" Adrian asked him.

Draco eyed his son admiringly and smiled, "He is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." he confessed to him.

Adrian gave him such a bright smile that Draco almost lost his senses. "Can we talk about you?" he asked after sometime, regaining back his senses.

Adrian nodded happily.

"So tell fa…." He started but hastily corrected himself, "Tell uncle what you did this morning." he asked casually as they followed the chattering ladies.

"I got up at six o' clock and…" Adrian started but Draco cut in.

"At six o' clock. Why?" he asked incredulous.

"I was too excited to sleep." Adrian replies happily as if not being able to sleep was something very delightful. "Then Mama gave me a bath. I love when Mama gives me a bath, she always sings." he said with another radiant smile.

Draco blinked at his son, "She sings? Why?" he asked him.

"Because I always feel sleepy in the morning, so she sings to wake me up." Adrian explained.

Draco nodded his head in understanding and eyed Hermione who was just two steps ahead of him, "Oh! What did you do after bath?" he asked Adrian again, keen to keep the conversation going.

"I ate breakfast." was his simple answer.

"Yes, of course. But what did you eat?" Draco elaborated the question this time.

Adrian counted on his little fingers as he replied, "I ate egg, jam and bread, something called Tofu and drank Almond Milk."

"Almond Milk?" Draco asked surprised, he had not heard of such milk in his life.

"Yes. Mama says, Almond is good for your brains and it gave me the idea of the rabbits." he exclaimed happily.

"It did." Draco asked, still confused. "How?"

"I have already told you uncle." Adrian exclaimed again, "Why do you always forget?" he asked Draco, pouting his lips.

'Well that's hardly his fault. One is bound to forget everything under his son's charming presence.' Draco thought to himself and grabbed his ear with his free hand apologetically, "I am sorry. Tell me once again, please." He pleaded to Adrian.

Adrian rapidly blinked his eyes twice and pompously lifted his little pointed chin, trying to appear important and Draco almost swooned at the sight, "Ok." Adrian said granting his wish, "The morning the competition was going to happen; I didn't know what to draw there. Then Mama gave me some Almond Milk and it gave the idea to draw the rabbits." he told Draco, "And I won. So now I always drink Almond Milk." He stated happily.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Aha! Very good." he said as he walked the wide alley between the shops carrying Adrian in his arms towards their portal of exit in The Town Hall. "Tell me more about what you eat." He said.

"I eat Tofu." Adrian informed him, "Mama says it is good for bones and muscles. She says it has…." Adrian stammered and suddenly called after his mother loudly, "Mama? What does Tofu have?" he asked her.

"What, Adrian?" Hermione turned to her son and asked.

"What is the good thing you said Tofu has?" Adrian asked her again , loudly.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she replied almost instantly, "It has a lot of calcium and protein." She answered. "Why are you suddenly asking about Tofu, Adrian?" she asked him instead.

"I was telling about it to uncle." Adrian replied and Hermione stretched her hands at Draco's direction, "Now Adrian, don't bore uncle with Tofu. Come to Mama." she told him.

Draco's grasp immediately tightened around Adrian as he shook his head in silent protest. 'Don't you dare take my son from me, Mudblood, Go back to your nonsense chatter.' He snapped at her in his head. "It's alright, Jean." he said to her in assuring tone and Hermione turned and resumed her walk.

Draco looked at Adrian again and smiled, "Tell me who gave you this T-shirt?" he asked him.

"This?" Adrian seized his red attire, "Grandpa Gustave." he informed him as Draco carried him through the portal and out in to the Muggle world.

"Really? So nice of him." Draco commented.

"And I really liked the book you gave me about animals." Adrian professed and Draco was struck with a sudden idea.

"I'll buy you an actual animal this time. What will you like?" he asked his son.

"A rabbit." Adrian exclaimed immediately, "A small white rabbit." He affirmed. "And I'll name him as Peter rabbit." He informed Draco.

"Why Peter?" Draco asked, surprised at Adrian's choice of a common Muggle name.

"You don't know?" Adrian asked looking even more surprised than Draco, who shook his head. "Well there is a famous story character called Peter Rabbit and Mama always reads it to me." he informed a puzzled looking Draco, "The writer has a tough name, something with a B…. Mama?" Adrian called his mother again, "What's the name of the writer of Peter Rabbit?" he asked her.

"Beatrix Potter." Hermione answered turning to them again and Draco immediately tightened his grips on Adrian. "Why?" she asked her son.

Adrian gave his mother a radiant smile, "Uncle Edmound is going to buy me a rabbit and I am going to call him, Peter." he informed his mother happily.

"Of course not, Edmound." Hermione eyed Draco and forbade him sternly.

'Surely a Mudblood like you isn't going to stop me. I'll give my son whatever I feel like.' he almost exclaimed at her in his head.

"Of course, I'll." Draco overruled her objection calmly. "The winner shall be awarded." he affirmed.

Hermione's stern feature softened a little, "He has been awarded enough already." She informed him.

Draco couldn't care less at her comment, "Then he shall be awarded more." he declared smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back, "If you grow up spoilt, Adrian, it's completely Edmound and Eva's fault." she commented.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, 'Shut your mouth, Mudblood. He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are always spoilt.' He said in his head.

Draco and Adrian continued their conversation and soon they reached their destination: The Floral Carpet Event at Grand Place.

The place was extremely crowded as thousands of people came to see the new Flower Carpet which was composed by 1.800 square metres of beautiful and shimmering "Art Nouveau". It was bi-yearly tradition to make the carpet with fresh begonias at Brussels' central square – the Grand Place. The result lived up to all expectations: 1,800 m² of begonias compose that flowery and gleaming stained-glass pattern in carpet.

There were heavy metal bars around the Floral Carpet and visitors crowded beside it to look and take photo of the "Art Nouveau" style carpet. Draco made his way to the bars with difficulty with Hermione and her other companions in tow. As they reached there, Adrian burst into loud exclamation, "Look! So many flowers! It is so beautiful!" he clapped his small hands in delight and Draco caught him tightly to prevent any untoward fall.

They spend almost an hour around the gigantic floral carpet as Hermione took photos of all of them in her Muggle camera. Draco was not interested in any of her activity – he was too busy watching Adrian's reaction.

They left the place and left for a restaurant as the ladies declared they needed some refreshments and Adrian declared he was thirsty. As they located a suitable place and settled themselves, Draco ordered for some water. He smuggled down a dose of Polyjuice he was carrying and helped Adrian drink water from the glass that was too big for his small hands. It felt so good – watching him drink water as he sat on his lap comfortably.

The waiter arrived and ladies ordered for coffee.

"Mama! I want coffee too." Adrian exclaimed and requested his mother.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval, "No, little rabbit, you are too young for coffee." She said. "You'll take…." She examined the menu and offered, "Mango margarita."

"But you'll take coffee." Adrian sniffed and pouted his lips.

"Who said so? Mama will also take margarita." Hermione affirmed.

"So will fa.. uncle." Draco corrected himself and declared.

"Thank you." Adrian said and suddenly kissed Draco on his cheek. He then climbed over the table and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek too.

Draco was flabbergasted, bewildered, dumbfounded and awestruck upon receiving such a sweet and innocent kiss from his son. He blinked several times and regained his composure when three Margaritas and two Coffees arrived.

He did not touch his margarita at all. Instead he employed the time helping Adrian drink his one. He suddenly noticed everyone on the table was eying him with silent interest.

"What?" he looked up at them and asked.

Hermione smiled at him kindly, "You're doing a great job, Edmound." she said to him, "I think you'll be a great father one day." She commented and squeezed Gabrielle's hand who blushed furiously.

Draco was not fazed to the slightest by the young lady's unceremonious blush.

"I guess I will." he remarked confidently, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**The description of the Malfoy Manor was taken from Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**I am not Ron Weasley basher. The only person I care about is Severus Snape.**_

_**Now moving on to another serious issue:**_

_**I would like to inform my readers that the story is going to take drastic turns from this chapter. It will turn dark, darkness in the sense of hopelessness and helplessness. Hermione and her son will suffer and so will Draco. But I am not going to disclose how. The plot will deal mostly with human nature and history. As a doctor and an observer of human nature, I refuse to write anything that's not rational to a character's behaviour and persona. The HP characters here are made upon reading the wiki and I'll try my best to explain any change that happens in their usual behaviour. I have already left several clues in previous chapters and they will start merging from here. Some questions will be answered and more will be created.**_

_**I therefore ask my readers to keep an open mind and provide me an opportunity to do something different.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 15: The Pasts Are Still Present.**

Audré Chombrun Malfoy shivered involuntarily as she stood in front of Malfoy Manor and eyed it. Suddenly, her whole body felt very cold and detached.

The gravel driveway to the manor was wide and went past a pair of wrought-iron gates as a large hedge curved alongside it. It was a handsome manor house with elaborate gardens and a fountain playing in the front. She turned her gaze to her companion, Draco Malfoy, who was currently looking at her with ill-disguised concern.

"Are you alright, Aunt Audré?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

Audré closed her eyes and opened them again before letting out a deep sigh. "Of course, dear nephew." she lied smoothly and gave him a small smile.

Draco eyed her for a moment and gestured her to the driveway of the Manor, "Shall we proceed, then?" he asked her.

Audré nodded and started walking at the direction of the driveway. The high Wrought iron gates swung open with a clanging noise as they approached it and soon they were walking side by side along the driveway.

"In England we never give away the true location of our family home to anyone." Draco spoke as they walked together, "Those who come here know where to apparate but they don't know where the actual place is situated in the map. That way they can't pass information to unwanted people. Only those who are trusted enough are brought here by side-along apparition." He explained to his aunt who listened silently. "The Malfoy Manor is situated in Wiltshire, a south-western county in England." He informed Audré, "The original land was once owned by other landowners. After the conquest of England in 1066, King William the Conqueror seized this property and gave it to our Great Ancestor Armand Malfoy in return to his magical services during the war." There was tinge of pride in Draco's voice as he recounted the history of his ancestors. "We eventually expanded our lands over a thousand years by annexing the holds of other Muggle landowners."

They reached the front door which swung forward to admit them without anyone visibly opening it. Audré felt she was walking into her doom as she entered the house behind her nephew, Draco.

They had left Brussels earlier that morning when Draco returned from the Muggle railway station after watching Adrian as he boarded a Muggle train named 'Thalys' and left for France with his other companions. Audré and Draco had applied for an International Portkey beforehand, which was delivered to them by Monsieur Leopold himself as they checked out. He had welcomed them to visit his hotel again.

Draco directed Audré through a hallway which was large and sumptuously decorated and covered by magnificent carpet. The walls of the Entrance Hall displayed many pale-faced portraits lining the walls and at the end of the Hall was a bronze-handled door.

Draco wrenched open the door and welcomed his aunt inside. Audré stepped in cautiously and looked around. It was a widely proportionated drawing room with dark purple walls and a large crystal chandelier hanging majestically from the ceiling. There was a handsome, ornate marble mantelpiece and a gilded mirror with intricately scrolled frame on top. Draco gestured her at the direction of the soft plush elegant sofas placed around a table by the fireplace.

"Please feel at home, aunt." he offered her and Audré followed her nephew to take a seat beside the empty fireplace.

"I have already instructed the House-elves to prepare Uncle Morpheus's old room for you." He said to her, smiling pleasantly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Draco. Thank you." Audré thanked him trying look interested and as normal as possible. But try as she might, it was impossible to ease down and relax in the Manor where she knew so many hideous crimes had been committed in the past. It was like trying to look unfazed while visiting a vicious crime scene. Audré was suddenly plagued with the memories Morpheus had shared with her and the place where they took place: the Oubliette.

'Human sacrifices'

She almost gagged and vomited on the carpet.

"Are you really alright Aunt?" Draco asked her looking extremely concerned.

Audré smiled weakly at him, "I think the journey has taken it's toll on me." she commented. "Can I be excused now, Draco?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course." he said jumping on his feet and extending a hand to help Audré on her feet. He motioned her to the door they had previously passed and guided her to her guest room holding Audré around her shoulder.

They reached their destination after sometime and Audré entered the place allotted for her – her husband's old room.

It was a large suite with dark green walls and another large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Draco supported Audré to the bedroom where there was a four poster bed, a vanity, a writing table and an armchair. He carefully set his aunt on the bed and sat beside her.

"Your face looks green, aunt Audré." He remarked after examining her face, "Should I give you some Anti-Vomiting Potion?" he asked her.

Audré was shaking slightly but chose to ignore it. There was no way she would cower down now. She had chosen to accompany Draco to the Manor for his mission and she must try to be as courageous as possible.

"I think a bit of rest will do, Draco dear." She assured her host.

"Your things have been brought up here already." He showed her the travelling trunk. "Shall you require anything, just clap your hands twice and immediately an elf will arrive at your service." Draco explained to Audré.

Audré nodded silently and patted him on his shoulders.

"I will leave you to take some rest." Draco said and stood up. "I'll be in the graveyard, if you need me." He said looking calm.

Audré nodded again and Draco left silently.

Audré climbed up on the bed and leaned against the headboard silently. She looked at the ceiling and innumerable memories broke into her mind.

"…..can't believe that anyone can be so barbaric! She was hanged by her left ankle as they tortured her."

"…..couldn't do anything as the baby was taken forcefully from his nursing mother and stabbed across the heart…"

"…..had no way to escape as she gauzed the woman's eyes out and threw them in the potion…."

Audré covered her face with her hands and tried to block the memories haunting her mind.

Draco was just about to reach Astoria's grave when he heard a loud agonizing cry from inside the Manor and whipped around as he recognized that it was coming from his aunt's Suite.

When he reached there ten minutes later, after running at full speed, he discovered his aunt Audré face down on the floor, shaking violently and repeating a sentence like chant:

"Leave them! They are innocent!"

•••••

Hermione's smile could not be any broader as she watched Adrian ran across the garden playing with his friends while squeaking loudly occasionally. It was the most adorable sight to behold.

They had arrived at the Delacour residence safely that afternoon from Brussels and after being welcomed graciously by Apolline, Gustave and Alexis, it was announced to them that a party was in order at the very evening celebrating Adrian's success in the Drawing Competition. Apolline had kept no stones unturned in the arrangement and almost the whole neighbourhood had been invited. The house was bursting with kids and their parents as they talked and enjoyed Apolline's magnificent cooking. Adrian's trophy had been placed at the centre of the enormous outdoor food table.

Hermione was about to leave her seat on the garden bench when someone suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched instantly and looked around only to find Alexis Delacour offering her some fruit punch.

"Merci, Alexis." She thanked him, taking the glass from his hand.

"Can I have a word with you, Jean?" he asked her, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Can we go some place private?" he asked her again.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Okay." She accepted his offer thinking it might be something related to Malfoy. She had asked him to inform her should he find any suspicious activity on Malfoy's part.

Hermione left her seat and they walked silently and entered the house. Alexis took her to Mrs. Delacour's private parlour and offered her a seat before taking a seat across her silently.

Hermione sensed that Alexis was about to tell her something important and suddenly became tense, "What's it, Alexis?" she asked unable hold any longer, "Is it anything related to Malfoy?"

Alexis shook his head and continued to smile pleasantly at her.

"This is about something that I have been planning to tell you for a very long time." he started solemnly and Hermione stared at him. "I'll explain but please drink your punch first." He offered her noticing her anxious look and Hermione smiling slightly, took a small sip from her glass.

"Ever since you came to live with us almost six years ago, I had been carrying a tender spot for you in my heart, Jean." He said to her and Hermione involuntarily gasped, "I know that you have been through a lot – that you were tortured during the war – but trust me, Jean my feelings towards you are not out of pity. Never. I admire you, your courage and how despite so many obstacles you have proved yourself. I also admire the wonderful boy you have produced – there can be no greater honour for me than to be called his father." Alexis expressed calmly.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'How could this happen to her?' she thought. She was not meant for any man anymore. Had she wanted to marry anyone she would have approached Ron six years ago when the war ended. How could she even think of being with someone else other than Ron?

"I was never alone, Alexis. I had mother Apolline and father Gustave. I had Fleur, Gabrielle and you. I had Edmound and Eva. Most importantly I had Adrian. So it's hardly my sole achievement." She said instead.

"True that, we were there, but it was you who fought, Jean, not us." He told her, "And I don't want you to fight alone anymore. I want to be by your side and together we will face the world bravely and happily." He left his seat as he knelt down before her offering her a Ruby-studded ring and Hermione looked at him almost horror struck.

"I ask for your hand, Jean Granger, with the honourable intention of marriage. Will you accept me?" he proposed to her.

Hermione was too lost to mouth any words. She blinked at him several times, "Why so sudden, Alexis? Why today? Why this evening?" she asked at last.

"Because you are always busy; either with your job or with Adrian. I don't get to see you except for dinners. Besides I was not sure until recently whether you liked somebody else." He explained, "I thought you liked Edmound and that was the reason I did not accompany you to Brussels. But Gabrielle told me about her and Edmound this afternoon and then I realized that I can finally express my feelings for you." Alexis answered honestly. "Maman gave me this ring which belonged to my grandmother." He informed her.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Edmound is just a friend, Alexis, nothing more. I never thought anything like that about him." She confessed.

"You probably never thought anything about anyone at all, even me included." Alexis said still kneeling before her.

'It was true' Hermione thought. The only man she had allowed in her life after Ron was her son Adrian.

She fidgeted not knowing what to answer to the kneeling man who waited patiently.

"I need some time, Alexis." She finally responded, "It is a big issue and I need some time to think about it."

Alexis smiled serenely and took Hermione's right hand before kissing it gently. "Thank you very much, Jean. Also I would like you to know that Maman and Papa have given me their blessings should we unite in matrimony and they won't be furious with you if you choose not to marry me. You'll always remain their third daughter no matter what happens between us." He assured her.

Hermione nodded in response and stood up. "I guess we should not miss the party any longer or Adrian will come after us." She said and Alexis agreed pocketing the ring.

"Let's go for a rabbit hunting, shall we?" he offered her winking and lead her out of the parlour.

•••••

Audré opened her eyes and looked around. The room looked unfamiliar – it had white walls, white curtains, a white coloured door and she realized she was lying on a bed with white sheets on it. It looked like a hospital cabin.

"Thanks Merlin, you are awake!" she heard Draco's relieved voice and looked at it's direction to find him sitting on the bed side chair.

"Why am I here, Draco?" Audré asked her nephew, not very happy about finding herself in a hospital bed, "And where is this place?" she indicated the room.

Draco smiled at his almost angry aunt, "This place is called St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and I brought you here when I found you convulsing on the floor." He informed Audré.

Audré closed her eyes and sighed. This was not happening to her again - she could not afford to break down like that in front of Draco. She opened her eyes and opted to sit up only to find Draco preventing her.

"Lie down, the Healer said you had a Panic Attack and need to rest." He said to her.

"We are here for a work, Draco." Audré reminded her nephew, "Besides I am fine now and must get back to my mission." She said fervently.

Draco shook his head in protest, "That work can wait. Your health is more important, aunt. So please take rest. " He said as he took out a letter and offered it to her, "This letter was delivered for you. Apparently it is important because it came by the Urgent Owl Post Service."

Audré took the letter from her nephew's hand and examined it. The seal bore Beauxbaton's coat of arms. She positioned herself half-sitted on her bed and opened the letter to read it.

Audré smiled pleasantly after reading the letter and handed it to Draco who looked at her questioningly.

"Read it yourself." She told him.

"I am not very good at reading French." He confessed examining the language.

Audré took the letter from Draco's hand and held it open before reading it aloud.

"Dear Audré,

I can't tell you how very surprised I was upon receiving your letter. You always hold a special place in my heart, dear friend and I think we should correspond more often from now on.

I contacted Fleur upon your request and she has gladly accepted to help you when you visit England. I am sending you her mailing address and she will contact you whenever you ask her.

"Fleur Delacour Weasley

Shell Cottage

Tinworth, Cornwall.

England"

Don't forget visit me at Beauxbaton when you return to France. We have much to discuss about the new Legislation Act about Educational Reformation.

With love

Olympe Maxime"

"You contacted that giant lady who runs the Beauxbatons?" Draco asked her incredulously.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew, "Giant?" she asked warningly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well she's huge compared to normal females. It's not my fault." He defended himself. "I can't believe you figured out how we can meet the Delacour woman!" he sounded surprised and impressed.

Audré leaned against the headboard and smiled at him smugly, "We can't meet Fleur unless we get out of here first, dearest nephew. So stop sitting here idly and go to make arrangements for my discharge." She commanded him.

Draco sighed, looking defeated, "The only person stubborn like that, other than me is - you, aunt Audré." He commented ruefully before leaving her cabin.

•••••

Fleur Delacour Weasley had not been this happy since the day she returned from France last summer. She looked at her stunning reflection in the mirror and smiled widely.

Earlier that week she had been informed by her Ex-Headmistress Madame Maxime that a friend of her by the name of Audré Chombrun would visit England soon and she asked Fleur to provide the noble lady with any kind of assistance that she might require during her stay. She had happily agreed thinking that it was a rare opportunity to serve a fellow countryman in a foreign country.

Fleur received a letter yesterday from the aforementioned lady informing her that she had arrived in England and was staying at a reputed hotel by the name of 'The Rosings' in Diagon Alley. Lady Audré had requested her presence in her suite at eleven o' clock the following morning and that was where Fleur was off to now.

When she arrived at 'The Rosings', which was an elegant looking building with a plush front garden and several statue-studded fountains, at quarter to eleven, Fleur suddenly felt nervous. Lady Audré was her teacher's friend after all. Madame Maxime's reputation as a friend and hostess was dependent on the services she would provide and she did not wish to be known as an incompetent guide to a fellow countryman.

Fleur was taken directly to Lady Audré's room by one of the hotel clerks and upon knocking the door just once; it was opened by a maid. She followed the maid inside the beautifully decorated suite and was presented at last to Lady Audré who was sitting in the balcony.

Fleur noticed with admiration that the said lady was an easy-going and friendly woman, nothing like the serious type she had imagined previously.

"Bonjour, mon cher." (Good morning, dear.) Lady Audré addressed her in perfect French and Fleur was never more delighted upon hearing her mother tongue in a foreign country.

"Bonjour, Madame." She greeted back as Lady Audré gestured her to take the seat just across her.

"Comment vas-tu?" (How are you?) the lady enquired after her and they both conversed politely for some time.

Lady Audré informed her that she was travelling to Britain in order to meet some of the notable Wizengamot members and would stay only for three days. She was writing a draft on reformation of 'Prisoner's Rights Act' and therefore needed to know the British version of it. Fleur offered to escort Lady Audré to the Ministry and help her in any other matter possible. The lady smiled gently at her proposal and agreed.

They were served finest quality English tea and scones. After the tea was over, Audré stood up and gingerly walked behind Fleur before placing both of her hands on her shoulders. Fleur stiffened.

"Relax, dear." Audré said squeezing her shoulders gently, "I am not your teacher. You don't need to be so formal with me." she assured her.

Fleur noticed that lady Audré's hands were soft and gentle as she squeezed her shoulders. She had been quite nervous about this meeting and her attitude must have shown it to the lady who had kindly taken it upon her to make her feel comfortable at her presence.

"Thank you very much, I was very nervous." Fleur admitted to the lady. She heard her softly chuckle.

"Close your eyes and breathe three times." lady Audré instructed her and she followed. Her touch was warm and assuring and she somehow felt safe with it.

They remained silent as fleur breathed deeply closing her eyes and soon Fleur felt a strange sensation engulf her. She was extremely relaxed and more awake than she ever was.

"What's your name, dear?" Fleur heard Audré's voice ask her in English.

"Fleur Delacour Weasley." She replied not wondering why the lady was suddenly speaking in English.

"How long have you been here?" the lady asked her again.

"Seven years." Fleur replied confidently.

"Do you know Hermione Jean Granger?" lady Audré asked her gently.

"Yes I do" Fleur answered not even thinking why the lady was asking her about Hermione. Her touch on her shoulder was assuring and safe.

"Where is she now?" Lady Audré asked her.

"In France. She and her son Adrian live with my family in Paris." Fleur informed her.

"Why is she in France?" Lady Audré enquired. Fleur was feeling extremely comfortable as she gently squeezed her shoulders.

"She was tortured by a monster during war and became pregnant. She had no family of her own and she feared that both her friends and the father of the child will not accept her situation. She feared for the child too and wanted it to be born safely." Fleur answered elaborately, "I understood her dilemma and offered her to stay with my family in Paris. I even enrolled her to Beauxbatons in order to complete her education. She has been living there since."

"Fleur dear, can you recall those memories clearly?" she heard lady Audré probe her.

Several vividly clear memories surfaced up in her mind and Fleur nodded.

"Can you please give me those memories, dear?" lady Audré requested her. Fleur shook her head.

"Why not dear?" lady Audré asked her gently.

"They are well-guarded secrets." Fleur told the lady.

The pressure on her shoulder became even more gentle and reassuring, "I will not use them against Hermione, dear. I will use them to protect her and Adrian." Lady Audré told her softly, "Trust me, Fleur, we French's are not traitors." she whispered in her ear.

Fleur did not need any further pursuing. She concentrated on the requested memories and placed the tip of her wand at her temple. Seconds later thick silvery strands were pulled away. Audré took the wand from her hand carefully and dropped the memories into a vial before sealing it tightly.

"Are you feeling alright, Fleur?" Fleur heard lady Audré again.

"Yes" she replied.

"Then you shall sleep for fifteen minutes now and when you wake up you will not remember about this conversation. Alright?" Audré instructed her.

Fleur nodded in agreement and immediately slumped on the chair she was occupying deep in sleep.

Audré sighed slightly and looked at the vial in her hand. At last she had obtained the information to teach Draco a much needed lesson.

She was Audré Chombrun Malfoy and she never let anyone guide her - let alone Draco. It was she, who guided people away from their wrong paths. She had seen Draco suffer immensely due to the ridiculous beliefs that were planted on his mind by his parents and she wanted to help him get rid of it. But since the day she had seen the mad and obsessive glint in his eyes regarding Adrian, she had promised to herself to save that future Malfoy from the evil clutches of those beliefs. Adrian could and would not harbour those beliefs. The walls of the Malfoy Manor had heard enough screams for an eternity and Adrian surely would not add up to it.

So she had played Draco's game all along and planted her pawns in every possible place.

The boy now trusted her and she was going to use it to protect Adrian and teach Draco a good lesson.

Smiling widely Audré pocketed the vial and started for Draco's suite.

•••••

Draco was feeling the fabric of his son's shrunken shirt in his pocket as he entered The Leaky Cauldron and headed for the entrance of the Diagon Alley. The place was crowded and suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar red-haired guy.

He was visited by an idea instantly.

'He could he forget him, of all the people?' Draco thought.

Hermione Granger being a Muggleborn witch, Draco was sure that Peter rabbit's book was Muggle book too. Never in his wildest dreams, Draco had imagined visiting a Muggle book shop but Adrian had made even that possible. After scouring a few Muggle book shops in the morning, Draco finally found what he was looking for – 'Tale of Peter Rabbit' by Beatrix Potter.

He hated the name – Potter and suspected that it was due to this name that Hermione Granger - friend of Harry Potter had chosen the book. But his son also seemed to like it a lot and thus Draco was compelled to buy and read it himself. He was just about to return to his suite when he saw Weasley.

Draco realized that he was curious to know what had happened between the Blood traitor and the Mudblood when she discovered she was pregnant. Had she chosen Adrian willingly over Weasley or was it because Weasley had ditched her knowing her condition? Potter, Weasley and Granger never returned to complete their seventh year in Hogwarts and he had heard that the Golden Trio wished to join the ministry to revolutionize the Wizarding world.

'What nonsense! Three barely grown adults revolutionizing a thousand year old generation?' he snorted.

Draco saw as Weasley left his seat and walked towards the hidden entrance of the Diagon Alley and followed him silently after casting a Disillusionment Charm. Once in Diagon Alley Weasley started walking towards the joke shop his brothers had established.

Draco drew his wand and cast his usual Unforgivable solemnly.

'Imperio!' he said and the familiar sensation of control spread from his fingers towards his target, an unsuspecting Ronald Weasley.

"Turn right and leave the main alley." Draco commanded his prey and Weasley who followed it like a puppet in marionette.

'He did not even fight him.' Draco smirked at the thought. He had heard Potter could fight Imperius Curse but evidently Weasley miserably failed.

'And he joined the Ministry to 'revolutionize' the Wizarding community. What a sick joke!' Draco thought to himself.

They were off the main alley and Draco led Ron to the deeper labyrinth of the alley. He scanned the place as he walked and soon found what he was looking for – a shed full of rusty old cauldrons.

'Perfect.' Draco thought and commanded Weasley to turn left and go to the second hand cauldron shed.

Oh, it felt so good to be in control.

Weasley did what he was told and went to the shed he had indicated. The shop keeper came out to enquire what he wanted.

"Tell him to find you a size 5 pewter cauldron with second degree burn." Draco instructed Ron who in turn conveyed the information to the shop keeper, who left immediately.

Draco looked around and found that the old alley was almost empty except for a Disillusioned himself and an Imperiused Weasley.

"Now, now, Weaselbee, we meet again." He said to Ron approaching him after taking off his Disillusionment Charm. "I need your assistance about a matter whether you want to provide it or not." He informed his Imperiused prisoner.

"Concentrate on the memories of the day when Granger was caught and taken to Malfoy Manor." He ordered Weasley suddenly.

Ron's face contorted in concentration as he recalled the said memory upon his orders.

"Now concentrate on any memory where you and that Granger girl broke up. Any memory that says why she left Britain. Do it correctly." Draco instructed his prey and Ron's face became even more screwed up in concentration.

Draco looked around and found a bucket full of old potion vials. He selected one and thrust it into Weasley's hand.

"When you are done remembering Weaselbee, withdraw them and pour them in the vial." Draco commanded.

Ron drew his wand automatically and after pressing it's tip at his temple withdrew a thick silvery strand which he poured obediently into the vial. Draco snatched it from his fingers and sealed it before pocketing it.

"Obliviate" he muttered and watched as Weasley's blank features became even blanker. He left him there and started for the main alley.

He lifted up the Unforgivable from Weasley when he heard the shop keeper bombarding the unfortunate prey with questions.

'Have a nice day, Weasel king.' he thought smirking and patting the vial in his pocket.

•••••

When Audré entered Draco's suite after her meeting with Fleur Delacour, she found him deeply immersed in a book named 'Tale of Peter Rabbit' by Beatrix Potter.

"Since when did you start reading children's story book, Draco?" she asked him.

"Ever since I discovered I have an adorable little boy named Adrian." Draco answered putting down the book and looking up at her.

"It must be a nice change." Audré commented and placed the vial containing Fleur's memory on the table between them.

Draco's eyes widened as realization drew upon them. "You extracted it? Already?" he exclaimed eying his aunt with surprise. "How?" he asked.

Audré smiled pleasantly, "I have my means to do what I want." She informed him.

Draco grabbed the vial and examined the contents, "Why did not you tell me before?" he asked her, "I wanted to be with you when you questioned her why Granger left the country and went to stay with her family in Paris." He declared.

"But I prefer to do hypnotism alone, Draco." Audré stated calmly.

"Hypnotism?" Draco exclaimed and placed the vial on the table to prevent dropping it from his hands, "You did hypnotism on Delacour?" he asked her incredulously.

Audré nodded, "I did." She confessed.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Where did you learn all these – hypnotism and memory charms?" he asked his aunt.

Audré eyed her nephew seriously, "Do you really want to know?" she asked him instead.

Draco nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, of course." he said with force.

Audré lifted up her chin, "Then take me to Malfoy Manor." She commanded him.

Draco looked even more surprised, "But last time you had a panic attack there. That's why I bought in this hotel – away from Manor." He said quizzically.

Audré took a deep breath and looked determinedly at her nephew, "I assure you Draco, it won't happen again." She affirmed.

Draco eyed him with suspicion and stood up, "Very well, aunt Audré. But remember I did warn you." he said as he donned his traveling cloak.

Audré stood up to leave, "No matter how many memory charms I use, Draco, it so happens that I always remember." She stated calmly.

Reaching Malfoy Manor by side along apparition with Draco did not take long. Once again they entered the property through the high wrought iron gates that opened with clanging and echoing noise.

"Before I tell you anything, Draco, please take me to Astoria's grave." Audré requested her silent nephew.

Draco shook his head, "I can't. Astoria's mother visits her grave every Saturday and I guess she is there right now." He replied looking dejected.

Audré was surprised at his response, "What's it Draco? You don't want to meet your mother-in-law?" she asked.

"I am a widower, aunt Audré and I have no mother-in-law." Draco replied skeptically.

When she did not reply Draco showed her a path that leads from the main driveway.

"You can reach the graveyard that way." He instructed a silent Audré, "I am going to wait in Manor until you are done." He informed her and left.

Audré kept looking at Draco's retreating form and sighed before starting for the graveyard along the mentioned path.

She reached there quite soon and surely enough found a woman dressed in black cloak standing solemnly before a grave.

"That must be Astoria's mother." she thought and started walking at her direction.

The graveyard was even silent than the graves it contained. Audré looked around and noticed some familiar names:

'Lucius Malfoy'

'Abraxas Malfoy'

'Medusa Malfoy'

Audré quickened her pace and reached the intended grave with the Black-clad woman still standing before it.

"Good afternoon." She offered the lady in black and she turned to face her.

"Who are you?" she asked not returning Audré's greeting.

"I am Audré Malfoy, Draco's French aunt." She introduced herself.

"Oh, it's you then. Narcissa is visiting your place in France?" she asked her with a sneer.

"Yes" Audré replied calmly, not missing the sarcasm.

"Is she back?" the woman enquired haughtily.

"No" Audré shook her head, "Narcissa is still in France but I came here with Draco." She replied.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Feeling nostalgic, Madam?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am afraid I can't say that, madam, since I have never been here before." Audré confessed quietly.

"Then why did you come now?" the woman asked her looking suspicious.

Audré chose not to answer her question. Instead she looked at Astoria's grave.

"The grave is beautiful." She commented noticing the pure white marble and the ornate epitaph with Astoria's picture and name in the middle.

"What an unusual compliment for a grave. I wonder what you would say about my dead daughter then. That she was a failure." Astoria's mother commented sneering.

"Why would I say that?" Audré asked curiously.

"Because everyone does. They say she couldn't even provide an heir to the Malfoys before she died." Astoria's mother replied looking angry, "As if my daughter was a breeding machine." She declared looking extremely irritated.

Audré frowned at the announcement.

It was high time that she started investigating Draco's past and who could be better than his mother-in-law?

"Why did she die so young?" Audré asked, bracing herself for the scathing replies and unpleasant truths she was about to learn.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**The description of burying virgins alive is a true ritual. I found it in Wilipedia.**_

_**Description of shell cottage was taken from DH. So were the dialogues from chapter 'The Deathly hallows.'**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 16: Broken Shards of Memories**

"Do you know, Draco what is the meaning of Morpheus?" Draco heard her aunt ask him.

He looked around and found his aunt Audré standing beside him. He had been waiting for her while she visited Astoria's grave. But so lost was he in his thoughts of Astoria and Scorpius that he did not notice her until she addressed him.

He shook his head. "How was she when you met her?" he asked his aunt instead, "Why did it take so long?"

"Mrs. Greengrass apparently was badly in need of someone to talk to, Draco." Audré said looking grave, "And I can be a good audience if needed." She stated.

Draco chose not to enquire about the topic of their lengthy conversation. He knew what it could be.

"Naming a magical child is not something to be taken lightly, Draco." He heard his aunt's calm voice as it spoke suddenly, "Most of the magical community are oblivious to it but the name of the child infuses with it's magical aura and therefore has immense influence over him or her. Once named, a wizard's or witch's name can never be changed because their aura will be affected tremendously by it. Those who do not know about it and change or fashion a new name inadvertently, end up like The Dark Lord." She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked her feeling confused.

"Because of this." She replied and held out a piece of parchment. Draco identified it as the one he had been working on earlier when waiting for her.

"I noticed that you are trying to change Adrian's name." she commented examining his handwriting on the parchment. "You want to remove his middle name, Thomas and replace it with your name, Draco." She elaborated, "But that my dear, will bring disastrous effects on the aura of the child."

Draco was shocked at such proclamation, "I am his father" he said pointing a finger at his chest, "Thomas is Muggle grandfather." He informed his aunt, "And you are saying that his father's name will bring disastrous effects upon his aura? You are suggesting that a Malfoy be named upon a common Muggle rather than a pureblood father?" he asked her incredulously.

"I am not suggesting it Draco, I am merely stating the fact." Audré answered looking extremely calm, "You can look it up in any good book on the topic of magical Aura. There is only one time where a person's Aura can change for good – when a witch becomes pregnant. At that time two Auras merge together and her Aura brightens. Other than that, any attempt to change it will bring disastrous effects even to the extent of loss of magical power." She informed him looking serious. "So now Draco it's completely upon you; whether you wish your son to be a wizard having a Muggle middle name or be a squib having a wizard middle name." she offered him skeptically.

Draco sighed, "Is there no way I can add my name on him?" he asked her looking resigned.

"You can add your surname, Draco." His aunt informed him, "Mainly because it's not 'his' name but rather a family name. Other than that, I am afraid, there can be no modifications." She replied confidently.

"So he'll be called Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy?" Draco asked her, feeling extreme distaste for Thomas and Granger.

"That's a beautiful name, Draco." Audré patted his shoulder gently and smiled, "Don't be so possessive. After all it is Jean Granger who brought Adrian to this world." She reminded him.

Draco chose not to respond to her statement. "You told me you'll explain me why you learned Hypnotism and Memory Charms." he reminded her instead.

Audré motioned Draco towards the door, "Let's go in the garden and I'll explain you." She said.

Draco left his place by the Drawing Room window as he and Audré started for the garden.

"In Greek mythology, Morpheus is the name of God of dreams." Audré informed Draco once they reached the beautiful garden surrounding the handsome Manor, "He is the son of Hypnos, God of sleep. But my husband Morpheus Malfoy was the God of Nightmares, not dreams. And he never slept." She said looking grave.

Draco stared at her, surprised at her easy confession of such a serious matter.

"Why?" he voiced the only word that came in his mind.

Audré looked around the garden and eyed the trees. "There should be a Yew tree somewhere." She said, "Do you know where it is?" she asked him.

Draco couldn't understand how the Yew tree and his uncle's insomnia were interconnected but chose not to raise the question. Instead he nodded and turned to guide her aunt to the mentioned tree at the perimeter of the Manor. They reached there in a matter of minutes and he noticed how his aunt's demeanor suddenly changed from graveness to utter terror.

"Morpheus told me that Yew trees can be very long-lived. They are one of the oldest trees in Europe." Audré spoke in a quiet but cold voice, "This tree here was planted some five hundred years ago for a special purpose: to protect the Malfoy perimeter from evil influences by burying…a… virgin women alive at it's base once every month." She said to him, her voice trembling.

Draco's mouth fell open and he stared at his horror stricken aunt who looked very white; her wide blue eyes now fixed at the base of the Yew tree.

"Virgin women from nearby Muggle villages were abducted and brought here to be sacrificed." she said in deadly whisper. "Morpheus never knew about it until he was seventeen, when he was summoned to take part in that ritual." She licked her dry lips.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "That's not true." He protested, "I never saw anything like that." He said firmly.

"Because they stopped it after Morpheus left the Manor." His aunt informed him still eyeing the tree with horror. "There is a special dungeon called Oubliette in the Manor. Do you know that?" she asked him with forced calm.

"A what?" Draco asked incredulous. He could not understand how his aunt claimed that such places existed while he had never even heard of them.

"An Oubliette. It's a secret dungeon with access only through a trapdoor in its ceiling." She explained, "Morpheus told me that his mother was obsessed with divination and would bring a new born child to sacrifice and use it's blood as a media to know the future. She used the Oubliette for that purpose." Draco gaped as his aunt Audré who blinked several times and testified.

"You mean my grandmother Medusa Malfoy?" he asked, breathless with fear and surprise.

"Yes, Medusa Malfoy." Audré nodded her head, "She had another hobby too. She loved to make Everlasting Elixir Of Youth and one of the key ingredients of that potion was live human eyes, which she collected from the virgin women before they were buried alive here under this tree." She suddenly trembled so vigorously that Draco thought she might fall and caught her in the arm.

Draco did not know what to say or whether to say anything at all. The horrible facts that his aunt was describing about his family were too intimidating.

"Morpheus never liked those rituals. He could not stand them. But most of the time he was asked to carry out the dirty jobs. His father always insisted that he should learn the proper way of uplifting his Pureblood inheritance and his mother assigned him to bring the victims. They thought killing Muggles were a way to obtaining more purity in their blood. " Audré reminisced, "When he turned twenty one, Morpheus decided that he had had enough and left his family and country behind. He went to France where we met."

Draco listened to his aunt's account, hanging at her every word.

"When we got married, I discovered that he had severe insomnia and nightmare problems." She continued as if in trance, "He never slept at night and when he slept for a few hours just before dawn he almost always woke up screaming and yelling at imaginary people. I was so worried about him. He was alright during daytime – just like the loving and caring man I had known; but as the night approached he became gloomier." Audré closed her eyes in horror, "Then I decided to take matters into my hands. I started taking lessons on Hypnotism. I heard that it helped to ease one's mind and bring tranquility. I also learned Memory Charms extensively so that I could modify his most haunting memories." She opened her eyes, her face tear stricken.

"I modified at least one hundred and forty two memories related to this Manor and this tree over the span of twenty years. Some of them were so horrible that I had to go through hypnotic sessions myself after modifying them." Draco saw the ghost like face of his aunt Audré as she proclaimed.

"Was father involved in these acts?" Draco almost whispered dreading to hear the answer.

"He took particular pleasure in killing the infants." Audré informed a petrified looking Draco.

•••••

Hermione eyed the box that her goblin boss Geccemp pushed towards her.

"Je ne vous force pas à le faire, Jean." (I am not forcing you to do it, Jean.) he said to her looking serious, "Vous pouvez heureusement nier et je ne m'en voudrez pas." (You can happily deny and I won't mind.) he assured her.

Hermione reached out and took the box before opening it. Inside a beautiful blue diamond ring glittered proudly.

It was the ring Julian Malfoy had given Geccemp to curse break. She remembered distinctly that the man had asked explicitly for her involvement in the matters of Curse Breaking because the ring would be worn by his mother.

"Je suis bien avec elle, je vous remercie." (I am fine with it, thank you.) she said to her boss calmly, "Je sais comment garder mes vies personnelles et professionnelles se séparent." (I know how to keep my personal and professional lives separate.) She affirmed him.

She took the box and left his office.

Her first week in Gringotts had been usual – busy and tough. In her absence some new cursed objects had arrived and now her lab was full with things for final evaluation.

Hermione had not had time to think over Alexis's proposal since it was delivered to her almost a week ago. She had thought of giving him a positive answer but backed off at the last moment thinking what might happen to Adrian if she got married.

'What if Alexis loses interest in Adrian after their marriage?'

'What if she had more children with Alexis and Adrian felt alone with his step brothers or sisters?'

'Is Alexis really interested in Adrian or he just feigns it?'

'Adrian still can't sleep without her at night. What will happen if she gets married and had to stay with her husband?'

'Does she still love Ron?'

'Does she feel guilty for turning him down?'

Hermione placed the 'seal of final evaluation and approval' on three different objects to certify that they were curse-free. She frowned at the fourth object, which was a Ruby-studded bangle, where a note was attached saying that the curse placed on it used to intensify on third Tuesday of every month.

'What was she missing?' she thought looking intensely at the bangle.

'Oh Merlin, how could she forget such an important day?' she almost slapped herself when she remembered that it was third Wednesday of August and every third Wednesday was Adrian's day to visit the Paedi-healer Henriette for his monthly checkup.

And she was almost late.

Hermione quickly finished the job at hand and left for home to retrieve Adrian before taking him to his appointment. If she tried hard they might reach there in next fifteen minutes.

When she reached her flat through Gringotts Floo, she found Adrian sitting on his usual place on her reading table deep in thought as he examined a drawing book.

'He always became so uncharacteristically silent when examining any book.' Hermione thought fondly, 'A trait undoubtedly inherited from his mother.' She smiled proudly and tiptoed behind her son to see what was keeping him so engrossed in his work.

One look and she realized that it was an advanced book on different drawing patterns. She was no expert on drawing but the way Adrian was practicing one of the pictures on a drawing sheet with immense concentration, told her that her son was finding it both difficult and interesting.

Some of the other brushes and sketch pencils that he was using were advanced too.

But she had not bought them for him.

'Then who did?' she thought to herself. She hated it when other people gave anything expensive to her son without her knowledge.

"What's my little rabbit doing this afternoon?" she asked her son softly who looked up at her immediately and gave her a cute smile.

"See Mama, Monsieur Monette gave me this new book and brush today." He said to her happily as he showed her his new belongings.

Hermione tried to recall who Monsieur Monette could be but to no avail. They had no family friends or neighbours by that name.

"Who is Monsieur Monette, rabitty boo?" she asked curiously.

"He is the man who teaches me drawing every Monday and Wednesday." He informed her happier than before.

Hermione blinked twice before full realization hit her. Her son was taking drawing classes without her knowledge.

She was furious and felt like scolding Adrian severely for not informing her about the classes but then another realization dawned upon her.

Her son was not alone in this and she knew that Adrian never lied to anyone. So someone must have persuaded him to take the classes by telling him that his mother would be informed later.

The question was who was that someone?

Hermione embraced her son tightly from behind and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "They are so beautiful, Rabbity boo." She admired his new book, brush and sketch pencils, "So who takes my little rabbit to these classes?" she asked him sounding falsely cheerful.

Adrian's innocent eyes widened in response, "Uncle Alexis. Did not he tell you?" he asked Hermione, surprised.

Aha. So it's Alexis Delacour who had been paying for her son's drawing lessons behind her back? She'd get to that man later but now she needed to take Adrian for his monthly checkup.

"Of course he did, Mama must have forgotten it, rabitty boo." She lied smoothly not choosing to make things look uglier, "We have to hurry now, Adrian because today is third Wednesday of this month and you have your monthly checkup in ten minutes." She informed him and scooped him from her table.

Unlike other children Adrian was never afraid to accompany his mother for his monthly checkup. Instead he enjoyed it when his Paedi-Healer who complimented on his perfectly healthy body and asked him to bring her a drawing on his next visit.

Hermione noticed that Adrian had taken the drawing of a mother hen surrounded by it's chicks, to be given to his Paedi-Healer.

Her son so amazingly talented in noticing beautiful details in the most ordinary of things.

Paedi-Healer Henriette was a motherly looking woman who liked children and whom children liked too – a rare feat for Healers who are often dreaded like hell by children. She kissed Adrian for the present he had brought her and listened with great interest as he recounted the story of the Drawing Competition. Upon full examination and declaration that the boy was doing excellent, she wrote down the name of a tonic to be given to Adrian so that he might not catch cold in upcoming changes of season.

Hermione was determined to question Alexis for his ill-conceited intrusion in their lives and cornered him after the dinner was over.

"Alexis, I would like to have a word with you." She told him not troubling to talk in French.

Alexis looked mildly interested as he followed her out in the garden and Hermione led them to a private corner.

"Can you please explain why I don't know that my son is taking Drawing classes with some Monsieur Monette?" she asked him not giving any chance to ask pleasantries.

Alexis's face immediately darkened but he looked up at Hermione boldly.

"I chose not to tell you about it, Jean. Surely you can trust me with Adrian's safety. I always accompany him there and drop him at home after his class is over." He answered.

"That's beside the point Alexis." Hermione flared, "I am his mother and I must know where he goes, who he meets and what he does." She stated, "But you chose to ignore my rights, Alexis." She commented angrily.

Alexis eyed her with apprehension, "I did not tell you, Jean because I thought you would take it as a way to attract your attention by using your son." he said gravely, "I never wanted to use Adrian to get near you, Jean. I love him, maybe not as much as you do as his mother, but I really do. And I wanted to help him in doing something he loves so much – drawing. I have no intention of prying in your privacy or rights as a parent. It's quite the opposite. I did not want to influence your feelings towards me by using Adrian." He confessed, "I am extremely sorry if my actions have caused you any inconvenience, Jean. Please forgive me upon your honour." He apologized and left without another word, looking extremely sad.

Hermione watched Alexis's retreating figure at a loss of words. She clearly did not know the man enough to give him a negative answer on his proposal.

She would think about him seriously from now on.

•••••

Draco and his aunt Audré had returned to France after spending almost a week in England. Upon return Draco had been bombarded with questions by his mother Narcissa which he did not care to answer.

He was currently eyeing two vials placed on the table alongside his uncle's Pensieve.

After the horrible revelation of his ancestors, especially his father's actions, Draco could not bring himself up to stay in Manor any longer than necessary. He had understood why his aunt suffered that panic attack on her first day of visit at the Manor.

He also chose not to reveal them to his mother, Narcissa. After all, his father was dead now and tarnishing his image in her eyes would not bring them any benefit.

He reached for the vial that contained Weasley's memories and emptied them in the Pensieve.

Some long lost questions would be answered by visiting those memories and he plunged his head in the silvery depths of the Pensieve.

Draco landed on what looked like inside of a tent. He looked around; his nose wrinkled in the smell of cats and found it was like a small flat complete with a bathroom and kitchen. The only furniture was an old table, three armchairs and four bunk beds.

"I've got it. I've got!" Draco whipped around at the direction of a familiar voice, "Password was 'Albus'. Get in here, Harry!"

Potter and Weasley!

'So this was where they lived when they hunted those soul-pieces of the Dark Lord.' he thought.

That means Weasley was not suffering from Spattergroits as it was said to them. He was with Potter all those time. But where was Granger?

His thought was soon voiced by Potter who came inside their tent and found Weasley kneeling beside a little radio. "Where do you think, Hermione is?" he asked Weasley as he sat beside him, "She took my Invisibility Cloak this morning, telling me that it was for some surprise."

"Dunno," Weasley shook his head and motioned Potter to listen to the small radio.

Draco watched them as they listened to the tiny radio on a station called 'Potterwatch'

"Evening, River." A voice said in radio.

"River, That's Lee," Weasley explained, "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell."

Potter and Weasley listened excitedly as the radio programme unraveled news regarding Dark Lord, Death Eaters and mysterious deaths of Muggles.

Draco was beginning to lose patience when suddenly Potter exclaimed, "Did you hear what Fred said?" he asked Weasley, "He's abroad. He's looking for the wand. I knew it!"

"Harry-" Weasley started but Potter cut in.

"Why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-" Potter snapped.

"HARRY, NO!" Weasley warned Potter but it was too late.

"-demort's after the Elder wand" he finished looking breathless.

'Fool' Draco thought in his head, 'The Dark Lord's name was a taboo.'

His thoughts were echoed by Weasley who jumped to his feet and almost dragged Potter out of the tent as a Sneakoscope lit up on the table and begun to spin.

"That name is a taboo!' Weasley bellowed, "I told you Harry, I told you. We can't stay here anymore-" he said dragging Potter out and casting a Disillusionment Charm on both of them.

Draco could feel that the wards around Potter's tent had broken as rough and excited voices neared the place.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the semi-darkness of late afternoon. "We know you are there! You've got half a dozen wand pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!" Draco recognized the voice of Fernin Greyback, the werewolf.

The Disillusioned Potter and Weasley made no sound.

Draco saw as the group of Snatchers approached the empty tent and entered inside.

Then there was another sound - an audible crack as a witch apparated in the middle of the horrible mess, unaware.

'Granger?' Draco wispered.

The witch looked around and dropped the bag she was carrying. She reached for her wand and called, "Harry?"

Draco almost closed his eyes as six flashes of red jet hit her and she crumpled on the forest, unconscious.

Greyback and his companions came out from the tent and surrounded her unconscious form.

"Let's take cover and attack." Draco heard Potter's voice, horrorstruck, from somewhere his right.

"I bet Greyback can sniff us." Weasley's shocked voice said directly from his front.

But before they could do anything the group of snatchers hoisted their captive and started walking away from the tent. Draco followed them.

"Where do you think they are taking her?" Potter whispered from Draco's right.

"We must attack now, Harry, otherwise it is impossible to track them if they Disapparate." Weasley whispered urgently.

But just at that moment the group disapparated.

"Where did they go?" Weasley bellowed, not troubling to keep his voice down anymore.

"I heard something like Malfoy." Potter replied breathless.

"Malfoy? You mean they took Hermione to Malfoy's home?" Weasley's voice was bewildered, "But why?" he asked.

"I don't know." Potter seemed scandalized too.

"But we don't know where it is?" Weasley said with a tone of desperation.

"There is one who can say that." Potter stated, "Dobby?" he called loudly.

'Of course,' Draco thought, 'It was that elf who rescued Granger from his Manor that night.'

He had lost his interest in the memory now. He knew what had happened later. The elf had sneaked Potter and Weasley in their cellar where Granger, Lovegood, Ollivander and a goblin was held captive. The protective enchantments around the Manor had delayed their arrival but Bellatrix had foreseen it and assigned Pettigrew to guard the cellar in case they arrived.

Eventually she was informed that Potter and Weasley had come to rescue their friend as predicted but his aunt had failed miserably to capture them all in order to present them to the Dark Lord.

Draco lifted up his face from the Pensieve and looked up at the painted ceiling of his suite. He plunged again after a moment.

Draco was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea where a lone cottage stood alone, it's whitewashed walls embedded with shells. On the left side of the main door an ornate writing declared the name of the abode: Shell Cottage.

He looked at the direction of the constant sound of ebb and flow and saw the enormous sea as it stretched before him reaching the horizon. The place was beautiful but had a lonely feel on it. He could feel the salty, cold wind as it touched his face.

There was a loud sound of gasping and he whipped around to look for the source only to find two people currently occupying the small garden beside the cottage. One of them, Hermione Granger was sitting on a garden bench looking thunderstruck while the other, Ron Weasley knelt down before her, offering her a ring. They both looked quite younger compared to their current appearances. Granger was wearing a blue shirt with long black skirt while Weasley was dressed pompously in a red shirt and black trousers.

Draco moved closer to in inspect the scene from more proximity. He noticed that the ring that Weasley was offering to Granger bore -

'Diamond' he thought. 'How did that impoverished Weasley manage a diamond? And that too, to offer it to the Mudblood?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Granger suddenly shook her head and spoke:

"I am sorry, Ron but I can't."

Weasley looked as if he just seen a Dementor.

"You can't what, Hermione?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't accept this ring, Ron." Granger repeated shaking her head fervently.

Weasley looked positively bewildered by her reply, "You can't accept my ring? Why? Are we not already dating each other?" he asked her.

Granger closed her eyes and opened them, "Then we shall not date anymore." She declared.

Weasley stood up at her declaration and threw up his hands in exasperation, "Why Hermione? What's wrong? I noticed that ever since we rescued you from that git Malfoy's house you almost jump when I touch you. Have I done something that you did not like? Are you angry that we did not reach there earlier?" he asked her looking shocked.

Granger stood up and faced Weasley directly, "No, Ron. It's not that. Nothing is wrong with you or Harry. It's me." She informed him.

"What's wrong with you then?" Weasley asked her, surprised.

Granger seemed to contemplate his question, "I ….. I am….. I am changed, Ron." she replied looking very white.

Draco realized what she meant by that statement. He looked at her more closely.

"Changed?" Weasley almost screamed, "In what way? You look just like you were before." he said examining her appearance.

Granger sighed exasperatedly, "This" she said while pointing a finger at Weasley, "This is what I don't like about you, Ron. You can't look past physical features." She explained, "I have changed my mind, Ron. I don't want to be with you anymore." She stated looking determined.

"But why? Why have you changed your mind?" Weasley asked still looking confused.

Granger crossed her arms across her chest and straightened herself up, "Why should I not change my mind, Ron?" she asked him instead, "Even after the war, this society has the same attitude towards me as it had before. I have hardly seen a married witch who's scholar or a scientist or a Healer. You are a pureblood wizard, Ron and being married to a pureblood means raising a lot of children, maintaining a house, cooking vast batches of food and keeping your husband happy. I am afraid, Ron, that I cannot do that." She announced.

Weasley looked even more surprised, "Bloody hell, Hermione, are you serious?" he asked his lips twitching into disgust.

Granger flared at him, "Do I look like I am joking, Ron?" she asked glaring at him, "It may seem like your type of behaviour, but I certainly don't make fun of such serious issues." She said confidently.

Weasley was still not convinced by her explanation, "I thought you would love to have your own family, Hermione." He said looking dejected.

Granger bit her lips, "I do Ron, but not at the expense of my career." She said looking sad, "With all due respect, Ron, look at your mother, Mrs. Weasley. Raising seven children and maintaining a household has given her no time to look at herself, let alone any career. And I don't want my life and career to be wasted like that." She sighed.

Weasley looked up sharply at the mention of his mother, "Why are you taking Mum's example only?" he asked her narrowing his eyes, "There is Fleur too, who is happily married to Bill." He pointed out.

Granger sat down on the bench again and leaned against it. "Well, Fleur is Fleur, Ron and I am not Fleur Delacour. I am Hermione Granger." She stated calmly.

Weasley's face broke into a devilish grin, "Yes, of course, you are 'the' Hermione Granger. The famous know-it-all. The Gryffindor Goddess of knowledge. Huh!" he said mockingly, "How could I forget that? But you seemed forget that when we kissed during the battle." He said as if reminding her an obvious fact.

'Weasley kissed her? Willingly? Ewww!' Draco shuddered at the thought.

Granger stood up so fast as if the bench had suddenly burnt her back, "A kiss is not a relationship, Ron." She said pointing an index at him, "I guess you knew that better considering your relationship with Lavender." she snarled at him, "Besides it was done at the heat of a moment. We destroyed a Horcrux and we were relieved. So we kissed? What's the big deal about it? she asked looking annoyed at his insensibility.

Weasley did not seem want to let of the topic, "So what's 'the' big deal in your life, Hermione? Hm? Becoming the next Morgana or Circe?" he asked her, sneering.

Granger did not retort at his jibe, "No, I plan to move to Australia to look for my parents and live with them for the rest of my life. They are my parents and they have right to live with their only child." She said looking determined.

Weasley did not respond instantly, "And what rights do I have, Hermione?" he asked after sometime.

Granger looked straight at Weasley's eyes, "You have no rights over me Ronald Weasley." She declared, "I plan to marry no one and never become a mother." she stated firmly.

Draco frowned at her statement on motherhood. 'Why did she say so when she is about to become one?' he thought.

Weasley looked sadly at her, "That's your final answer, Hermione?" he asked, stone faced.

Granger sighed and faced him boldly, "That's my final answer, Ron." She affirmed, "I really hope that you will move forward without me and never regret it." she said calmly.

Weasley's face hardened even more as he took a step forward to her, "But I hope that you regret it Hermione Granger." he said venomously chewing every word.

The scene ended and Draco pulled himself up from the Pensieve.

He then emptied the contents of the vial that his aunt had given him. They belonged to Fleur Delacour. He plunged in the silvery surface of Pensieve once again.

Draco landed on a room that looked like a kitchen. He looked outside through the wide window and saw the shores of the same sea he had seen earlier in Weasley's memory. That meant he was inside Shell Cottage's kitchen now.

He turned his gaze into the room and looked around the kitchen. It was a medium sized room with pastel coloured walls, open shelves and wood planked floor. There were shining copper pots and kettles all around the wall and a stove gleamed in a corner. The wide and spacious centre table, made of chestnut boards was currently occupied by only one person, who was sitting there her face buried in her hands placed on table. Granger was wearing the same blue shirt and black skirts that he had seen her wear earlier.

'So this must the memory of the same day.' Draco tried to deduce.

He moved towards the table and saw a younger looking Fleur Delacour approach Granger with a mug full of some foamy white substance. She set it on the table beside her and settled herself across the other woman.

"Take it, 'ermione, it'z good for the baby." Delacour pushed the mug towards Granger's hands.

Granger looked up and observed the contents of the mug, "What's it?" she asked her.

Delacour smiled kindly at Granger, "It's yogurt drink." She replied, "It's full of calcium and Maman always says that growing babies need a lot of protein and calcium. Take it and you'll feel good." She insisted her.

Granger eyed the mug and suddenly burst into tears.

Draco was taken aback. 'Women!' he thought, 'What was there to cry about over a simple yogurt drink?'

Delacour however immediately left her seat and settled herself beside the crying woman.

"What'z it, 'ermione?" she asked her in soothing voice.

Granger continued to cry and Delacour asked her the same question another three times before she received an answer:

"Ron proposed me this morning" Granger said between her sobs, "….and I turned him down." she sobbed harder, "….I can't believe I did that considering that I truly love him, but I did that – all because of this baby." She placed her right hand over her stomach.

Draco noticed that Delacour's face immediately became grave.

"You did not need to do that, Hermione. I know Ron, he would have accepted you and this baby if you told him the truth." She said Granger, "He would never ask you to abort it."

Granger clutched her stomach protectively, "I would never abort it even if he wanted me to do so." She said vehemently, "That bastard Malfoy might be a monster but this baby is innocent. It never told him to ra…violate me." She said breathing heavily from prolonged crying.

Delacour nodded her head in agreement, "Then what's wrong, 'ermione?" she asked her calmly. "What's bothering you so much?"

Granger looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"What is bothering me is that I don't want this baby to face what I had to endure at Hogwarts." she said through gritted teeth, her voice raw with emotion, "It will definitely look like it's monster father in one way or the other and everyone will realize who the real father is." she shuddered, "They'll taunt him or her by calling Malfoy's bastard - something worse than being called a Mudblood. I can't let that happen to my baby – it's innocent. That's why I'll take my baby away – far away from all these – where no one will know or care who the father is." she straightened her neck and looked at Delacour determinedly, "There is no way I am taking it to that bastard Malfoy." She shook her head, "He'll kill both of us, I am sure a half-blood child from a Mudblood mother is the last thing he'll ever want." she proclaimed firmly, "I have made up my mind, Fleur, I am going to Australia." She declared.

Delacour eyed Granger sadly, "Why Australia 'ermione?" she asked "Why not France?"

"But my parents are in Australia." Granger replied, looking surprised.

"Tell me, 'ermione, why did you send your parents there?" Delacour asked her patiently, "To keep them safe." She replied it, "How will they feel when they find out that their only daughter was tortured during war and now carries a baby?" she asked her again, "Will they not feel horribly guilty?" Granger's eyes widened fearfully, "Spare them the horror, 'ermione. You have come this far without them, surely you can go further too." Delacour stated.

Granger was silently shedding tears and her voice was rasping, "Where should I go then, Fleur?" she asked Delacour, looking helpless, "I don't have any other relative outside Britain." She informed her.

Delacour took Granger's chin in one hand and wiped her tears with the other, "I offer you stay at my family home – the Delacour Residence – in Paris with my family." She said firmly, "You have already met them at my wedding though my brother Alexis couldn't come at that time."

"But what would they say about me?" Granger whispered at her.

"They'll say nothing, 'ermione." Delacour assured her, "I'll explain them about you and I am confident that they'll accept and love you just the way they love me, Gabrielle or Alexis. Besides my mother is a certified midwife. She can help you go through your pregnancy." She offered.

Granger looked confused at her offer, "Why are you doing this, Fleur? Out of pity?" she asked.

"Of course not, 'ermione." Delacour shook her head forcefully, "I am doing this because you deserve this chance. You've been very brave and we – Bill and I – respect you for that." She stated confidently.

Granger's eyes widened in horror, "You mean Bill knows?" she asked indicating her stomach.

Delacour nodded, "Of course he knows, 'ermione. He was the one who noticed the odd way you walked and how you depressed you looked when you arrived here with Harry, Ron and Dobby." She informed Granger who closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, "She told me about his suspicion and I soon confirmed it when I noticed that you were having morning nausea attacks." Delacour explained, "But we did not tell you at that time, the three of you were so busy with the Horcruxes. The distraction helped you to come out of your depression."

They remained silent for a long time after that - Granger crying silently.

"What will I do in France?" Granger asked after some time looking tired.

Delacour smiled encouragingly at her, "I advice that you enroll in Beauxbaton and finish your education first. Without graduation you can't have a decent job anywhere." She offered.

Granger sniffed, "But what will the students and teachers of Beauxbaton say if they find out that I am pregnant?" she asked timidly.

Delacour shook her head, "They won't say anything, 'ermione." she answered fiercely, "You are of age and have right to carry out relationships. Our teachers don't pry into other people's personal life. Besides you are a brilliant student and I am sure you'll become their favourite very soon." She declared proudly.

Granger still looked confused, "Are you sure about this, Fleur?" she asked her.

Delacour beamed and answered, "I am positive, 'ermione. Go to France and build yourself a new life with your child." She patted her shoulder gently.

Granger sighed, "And what will I tell Harry? Neville? My teachers? Everybody?" she asked.

"Tell them what you told Ron that you are moving to Australia in search of your parents." Delacour supplied, "You can keep your faith on Bill and me, we'll never tell anybody." She assured her, "Go 'ermione. Start a new life." She took Granger's hand and squeezed them, smiling.

The scene dissolved and Draco looked up from the Pensieve only to find his aunt occupying the chair across his seat. She looked very calm and composed.

Draco felt unnerved under her calm gaze. He rubbed his fore head wearily and closed his eyes. The memories certainly provided answers he had been looking for but they were disturbing him too. He never considered the possibility that Granger had to leave Britain to keep his child safe from him. Not that, she was not correct about his dislike with 'lesser blood' but he certainly would not have killed it.

'Maybe father would have done it in my stead.' He thought ruefully.

"I guess you have done watching them, Draco." He heard his aunt speak and focused his gaze on her. "I did not want to pry but when you did not answer me after knocking three times, I came in to see if anything was wrong." She informed him.

Draco shook his head in protest, "It's alright, aunt. I did not mind." he said.

Audré continued to eye him calmly, "I hope you still remember your part of the deal, Draco?" she asked him quietly.

Draco nodded, "I do, aunt." He replied curtly.

"You said you'll tell me the truth." She reminded him.

"I will." Draco affirmed.

"So tell me, Draco how was Adrian conceived?" she asked him the dreaded question.

Draco grimaced at the word 'conceived'.

"You will hate me after you hear this." He warned his aunt.

"I'll take the risk, dear." She offered him.

Draco took a deep breath and started, "She, I mean Granger and I went to Hogwarts in the same year - 1991. She was in Gryffindor and I was.."

"In Slytherin. I know that. There is no Malfoy except for Julian and Lilian I believe, who had not been in Slytherin." Audré commented.

Draco nodded, "She was a Muggleborn too." He supplied.

"I can see why you must have disliked her. It's not possible for a Malfoy to not dislike a Muggle born or a half-blood." Audré snorted.

"Julian and Lilian are Malfoys too, aunt. Don't be severe on me." Draco requested her.

Audré smiled, "Well they are Chombruns too, Draco, and I am not being severe on you. I just stated a well known fact. Pray continue. So you disliked or better say detested Jean because she was a Muggleborn witch." She offered.

Draco nodded his head, "Her name is Hermione Granger. Jean I guess is her middle name though I don't know why she uses that. She was friends to the famous Harry Potter – the boy who lived and another supposedly pureblood boy named Ron Weasley." He started again.

"You mean she was one of the Golden Trio?" Audré asked him.

Draco nodded again, "Yes. They called them that. But there were many other reasons for which I disliked her. She was bossy, know-it-all and strutted the place like she owned the school. She also did not know how to show respect to superior bloodlines." Draco stated.

"That infuriated you." Audré interjected.

"Yes, immensely. It still does. It was our seventh year and the Dark Lord had overtaken the Ministry and Hogwarts. Attendance was compulsory that year and so I had to return under a new headmaster – Professor Severus Snape, a supposedly fellow Death Eater. But Potter, Weasley and Granger were not there at Hogwarts. Rumour had it that Weasley was suffering from Spattergroits and Granger was on the run with Potter, hiding from the Dark Lord." Draco recounted, "Then just a week before the Easter I returned home on mother's request to spend the holiday there. That day I was in my room upstairs practicing some jinxes that Bellatrix, my mother's Death Eater sister, had instructed me to do. I heard the main gate speak and open with loud sound and I thought maybe some snatchers had arrived because the Death Eaters could pass it without opening it – they had the Dark Mark. Besides our manor was being used as the base by the Dark Lord. I was really concentrating on a hard jinx when suddenly I heard a loud scream from downstairs. It was mother. I was terrified and thought something might have happened to father. So I immediately ran downstairs. Upon reaching the first floor landing I saw…. I saw Granger taking my mother hostage by pointing her wand at her throat and threatening to kill her." He stopped abruptly.

"I don't know what happened to me all of a sudden, I was filled with uncontrollable rage." He started again after some time, noticing his aunt's intense look upon him, "I felt like ripping her from limb to limb for touching my mother and threatening to kill her. How could she even think of it?" he asked shaking his head, "So I did the first thing that came in my head. I sneaked behind her when she tried to escape and grabbed her hair from behind. She lost control and my mother was rescued. But I was not satisfied. Bellatrix wanted to punish her but I would not let her unless I was done with her first. So I dragged her to the dungeons and…and-" Draco could not bring himself to utter that word in front of his aunt.

But she understood none the less.

"Oh, my Nostradamus!" she whispered rubbing her forehead wearily. "Was she a virgin?" she asked looking disgusted.

Draco remained silent. Of course she a virgin, he had felt that when he violated her.

Audré left her seat and turned her back on him.

"You disgust me, Draco. You disgust me." She confessed, "Have you ever felt sorry for what you did?" she asked vehemently.

Draco was taken aback by her question. "What?" "Why?" he asked instead.

"Why not?" his aunt whipped around, "You did a heinous crime, Draco. You should feel ashamed of it." she snapped at him.

Draco left his seat too, "Look aunt Audré, I know what you might think about me now but I am not totally accountable for it." he said to a shocked Audré, "I am not a cold-blooded rapist, for Merlin's sake. She attacked my mother and I was enraged and wanted to teach her proper place. It was she who pushed me to do it." he demanded.

Audré slumped on the chair she had been occupying and closed her eyes.

Draco suddenly felt ashamed for the words he had uttered and approached her cautiously.

"Look aunt Audré I am sorry I suggested it but that's how I feel and that's how it occurred." He confessed quietly to her.

Audré opened her eyes and looked at him directly, "Tell me Draco, do you care about me?" she asked him suddenly.

Draco faltered under her intense gaze. "Yes, of course." He replied.

"How much? To the extent that you can take a Wizard's Oath upon my request?" she enquired.

"Unless the Oath has something against me…or Adrian…or you." Draco answered truthfully.

"Very well then, place your right hand upon your chest and repeat after me." She instructed.

"You are not going to make me apologize to Granger? Because I am not going to do that." Draco warned his aunt.

Audré shook her head, "No." she said.

Assured, Draco placed his right hand on his chest as Audré pointed her wand at his hand.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy….." she started.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy," he repeated.

"Solemenly swear upon my honour….

"Solemenly swear upon my honour,

"Upon my blood…

"Upon my blood,

"Upon my power as a wizard…

"Upon my power as a wizard,

"That I'll not harm Hermione Jean Granger and her son…

"That I'll not harm Hermione Jean Granger and our son,

"Adrian Thomas Granger…

"Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy,

"By speech, by action or by any other means possible…

"By speech, by action or by any other means possible.

"This I take Oath to my aunt Audré Renee Chombrun Malfoy.

"This I take Oath to my aunt Audré Renee Chombrun Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**The recipe of the headache relieving potion was taken by modifying recipe of headache relieving tea.**_

_**The oil of lily of the valley really does reduce depression.**_

_**Nostradamus is the French seer who prophesied many major world events. I used his name instead of Merlin which the British use.**_

_**Ecstasy suggests intensification of emotion so powerful as to produce a trancelike dissociation from all but the single overpowering feeling: anecstasyofrage,grief.**_

_**The lullaby was taken from a page containing traditional lullabies. I thought I went well with the concept.**_

_**The salon of John Nolett exists in real life and it's quite famous.**_

_**There is a quote I felt free to insert here as goes well with this chapter:**_

_**"Draco was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information."**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 17: The Delacour Residence**

A week passed since Hermione had confronted Alexis Delacour for maintaining secrecy in Adrian's matter. She had felt sorry afterwards when he explained her real reason behind it and wanted to apologize. But try as she might Alexis was not available in private anymore. She would meet him only during breakfasts and dinners in which occasions he remained civil but distant from her. Adrian was continuing his drawing classes with Monsieur Monette except for now it was Hermione who would accompany him there. She could never imagine stopping his classes just because Alexis had enrolled him without her permission. Adrian loved those classes and was the youngest student with exceptionally high potentials. Her chest swelled with pride and joy every time Monsieur Monette praised Adrian and proclaimed that the boy would become a world famous Painter one day.

Ever since Adrian had won the Drawing Competition in Brussels, Hermione had wondered how her five and a half years old son could manage to draw such complicated pictures. Not that her son was not talented – she gladly admitted that he was but he was too young for such kind of achievements. Boys his age couldn't even draw a cow properly whereas Adrian could draw a whole zoo given ample time and opportunity. All her doubts were cleared after meeting Monsieur Monette, who told her that he had taught Adrian some tricky pencil strokes and one of them was drawing white objects or animals in a white background.

Hermione had felt simultaneously happy and sorry afterwards – happy for Adrian and sorry for treating Alexis so rashly. After all, it was due to his efforts, however hidden, that her son had learnt some interesting art and won the competition. She could no longer ignore Alexis's contribution in Adrian's welfare.

Hermione sighed deeply as she looked out through the window overlooking the garden. She had terribly mistreated Alexis. The man was introvert and by the looks of it, a subtle lover. He would never proclaim his love loudly in public but would fight the world alone to protect his beloved if need be arise. In other words – a mature man and the kind of man any sensible woman would love to spend her life.

She suddenly saw figure enter the garden as it walked slowly towards one of the benches and narrowed her eyes. Adrian was downstairs with Father Gustave who was telling him some adventure story of his youth. Gabrielle, she knew, had not returned from Eva's house where she went to meet Edmound. The figure was definitely not Mother Apolline.

It could be none other than Alexis Delacour.

It was now or never.

Before Hermione could even contemplate her next move she was out of her bedroom on her way to the garden. Tonight she was going to tell him what she had been thinking all these time.

Alexis was sitting idly on one of the benches and looking blankly up in the sky when Hermione reached him silently. She had no intention of startling him now that finally they could talk in private.

She sat beside Alexis noiselessly and looked at him. Alexis seemed so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice her arrival.

"I never knew that you are such an interested star-gazer, Alexis." Hermione commented in English and Alexis whipped around. She could speak French fluently but sometimes, she felt like her mother tongue was her best option to convey her emotions and tonight was one of those times.

"Jean!" he said breathlessly, "I…is there I can do for you?" he asked regaining his control, "Is it about him? Malfoy?" he asked again.

Hermione shook her head. She was not going to spoil this opportunity by uttering that cursed name. She smiled instead.

"I just wanted to thank you for enrolling Adrian in those drawing classes." She said to Alexis, "He loves them so much. Besides Monsieur Monette is a very competent teacher. It was him who taught Adrian that trick which helped him win the competition." She explained happily.

Alexis nodded his silently in response, "It was nothing, Jean." He replied modestly, "Adrian deserved those classes and that prize too." He gave her a small smile and attempted to stand up.

"Can you please stay with me for a few minutes?" Hermione requested noticing that Alexis was trying to leave. "I promise I'll not take long." She assured.

"Why not?" Alexis asked her instead as he sat down reluctantly looking very uneasy. "What's it, Jean? I am all ears." He said looking at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself. More than six years had passed since she had last talked about her previous life to anyone.

"My parents used to be dentists, Alexis, before I obliviated and made them move to Australia. My mother Adeline Granger was my mentor." Hermione started in an even voice, "From my childhood she always encouraged me to achieve excellence in my studies. She told me that in a society which is dominated by men, women have only one way to achieve their rights and freedom – to gain it with their knowledge and intelligence. She explained that most men try to subjugate their wives, some even take pleasure in it and if a woman truly wishes to be free about her life and it's decisions, she must first beat her male counterpart on everything that they both compete. She told me that though women are physically weaker than men they are more intelligent, sensitive and patient in terms of decision making. If they are determined and strong willed enough, they can attain any peak, reach any goal and then men can never look down upon them." She paused.

Alexis was listening to her intently.

"Throughout my school life, both in Muggle schools and in Hogwarts, I never paid attention to men folk. My first priority was my knowledge which I loved and it helped me to attain my freedom, my position and my confidence. The male population of Hogwarts were not interested in me either which I suspected was mainly due to the fact that I was more intelligent than them and could not be easily controlled like other easily available girls. Strangely enough my best friends were male but they never considered me as a girl. None of them even asked me to go to the Yule Ball with them in our fourth year though both of them needed partners." Hermione chucked remembering her old school days, "Most of the boys thought I was a geek and I also preferred to keep it that way."

Alexis let out a low chuckle, looking amused.

"Then in my seventh year at Hogwarts, which I did not attend there, one of my best friends Ron Weasley, Fleur's brother-in-law, asked me out. We were already friends for six years by then, he was a funny guy; though a bit insensitive too and his family was always kind towards me. So I did not hesitate to start our relationship." Hermione stopped and closed her eyes before continuing again, "But after I realized that I was with a child, I felt that I could no longer continue that relationship. There were many reasons for which I chose to end it, the principle one being my baby's safety once it was born. So I ended our relationship and moved in here."

Even with closed eyes Hermione could feel the serious look Alexis was giving her.

"I truly felt heart-broken the day I turned down Ron's marriage proposal. After that I did not feel like starting any new relationship; partly because I thought I still loved Ron and partly because I was doubtful that any man could be a good father for Adrian." Hermione confessed and opened her eyes to look directly at Alexis.

"But after that day Alexis, when you told me that you did not want to use Adrian to come closer to me, I felt that my assessments regarding my own feelings were not the same as they were before. Previously I wanted to be completely independent and raise Adrian on my own. But now I want someone to take care of me and Adrian. I want to be loved again. I want Adrian to have a proper father, someone who'll love and understand him. And who can do that well than you Alexis?"

The night was absolutely still following her question as Alexis stared at Hermione in shock and amazement.

"Jean, are you…" he said after finally finding his voice, "….telling me that….." he paused, "….you are interested in me?"

Hermione sported no sign of uneasiness.

"I am very interested in you Alexis." She confirmed, "You are the kind of man every woman dreams to have and I am not stupid enough to let you go." Hermione proclaimed confidently.

•••••

Draco had never felt such ecstatic in his whole life of twenty four years.

He was currently feeling Adrian's white shirt in between his fingers as he lied down on one of the garden benches in Château de la Grange-Bléneau's vast compound.

He had not seen his son Adrian since he left Brussels with his mother fifteen days ago and Draco could feel that his sanity had reached it's borderline. Another day passed without Adrian's sweet voice, innocent eyes, cute smile and playful bathing sessions was going to render him mad.

Only if he could locate the Delacour residence in Paris.

Draco had watched Fleur Delacour's memory in Pensieve almost thirty times in last seven days in search of any clue that could give him the location of their residence in Paris but to no avail. Except for the fact that her brother's name was Alexis and her mother was a certified midwife he had no new information.

But Draco Malfoy could always device extremely good plans even with the slightest bit of information.

So he had searched for midwives by the name of Apolline Delacour in almost every hospital –Muggle and Magic alike – of Paris. But he could find none. Evidently Delacour's mother had retired or was not affiliated with any hospital.

Draco was at his wit's end and his wit was nothing to be laughed at. His grey eyes narrowed calculatingly as he sat up and tried to device a new scheme to find Adrian.

He had visited St. Joan's Institute already but there was no child there by the name of Adrian Granger.

He had visited other nurseries as well but failed.

He had looked for Eva and Edmound Bellamy's residence and failed.

He had searched for Jean Granger's workplace and failed.

But Malfoys never lost hope and Draco was not going to be an exception. He sat on the bench and thought about Adrian longingly while trying to find a way to reach him.

It was any man's dream to have a son like Adrian: innocent, intelligent, handsome, talented, playful, healthy, strong and magical.

Draco almost closed his eyes relishing his son's memories as they played in his mind. It was an unfortunate situation that Granger had mothered his son but it did not tarnish Adrian's reputation to the least. After all, he was a Malfoy.

'There is no rose without a few thorns.' He had thought.

'And lotuses are said to be born in mud.'

So his son, a Malfoy, was just like a rose or a lotus.

Draco shook his head and condemned himself. Being emotional was not going to get him near Adrian. He needed to think clearly and scheme a full proof plan to find his son.

And for that, he needed to keep his mind occupied in something productive – like potion making.

His mother Narcissa had accompanied his aunt Audré to one of Paris's finest salons and his cousins were at work. Draco was alone in the whole Château. He stood up and started for the Potions lab located in the Château's basement.

The lab chamber was a large room with elaborately made work benches and shelves lining along the walls. Cauldrons of almost every variety were available and all types of common ingredients could be found in Potions Cupboard. It was a potion maker's ideal sanctuary.

Thanks to his Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, at Hogwarts, Draco was proficient in Potions making from an early age and loved doing it still. It was like a drawing to him – right stroke at right time does the magic.

Draco was under a silent truce with his aunt Audré. Since the day of his confession about his role in Granger's pregnancy, his aunt had become a bit reserved towards him. Draco could feel it and did not like it at all. He was truly fond of his aunt. They were so much alike in terms of intelligence and both had undergone immense sufferings associated with the death of spouses. She was exceptionally good in her observation skills and had helped him immensely in his search for Adrian. He was going to work to make their relationship just like it used to be – friendly and witty.

Draco placed a pewter cauldron on one of the work benches and lit a fire beneath it. He was going to make a Headache Relieving Potion for his aunt.

He went to the cupboard and started taking out the necessary ingredients: Valerian, Skullcap, Lemon and Passion flower.

He placed the jars on the workbench and rolled the sleeves of his black shirt. He was ready.

Draco did not need to read the labels of the jars to know what it contained. He knew them all by sight. He poured some clean water in the cauldron and started to prepare the base by adding right amounts of carefully sliced Valerian roots and powdered Skullcap leaves, one by one while stirring and counter-stirring at the proper time.

The base was ready in forty-five minutes and Draco proceeded into the next step by adding Passion flower extract and Lemon juice in the base.

He poured the two items needed and stirred the concoction three times clockwise. Now he needed to wait another seven minutes before adding the final ingredients after which the potion should be left to mature for six hours.

He gave it his personal touch by adding a pinch of lavender and chamomile to comfort the neck muscles.

Draco took the jars of the used items to the cupboard and placed them there carefully. He was about to turn away when something caught his attention and he turned again, his wide eyes fixed at the jar.

There among the many jars of various sizes, shapes and colours lay a wide mouthed jar containing some 'Jellyfish stings' with a label that read:

_Gustave Delacour_

_Proudly presents the finest quality 'Jellyfish stings' from_

_Delacour Apothecary, Shop no- 177/B, Ruelle Les Halles, Paris._

Draco's hands fisted automatically. A two week old memory struck his mind like a thunderbolt.

"Tell me who gave you this T-shirt?" Draco asked Adrian.

"This?" Adrian seized his red attire, "Grandpa Gustave."

Draco's grin spread from ear to ear as he reached out and took the wide mouthed jar in his hand to examine the address of the apothecary.

"Father is coming Adrian. Father is coming." he thought and left the potions chamber without a backward glance towards the Headache Relieving Potion.

It was time to relieve his own constant headache.

•••••

Audré looked sideways at her companion, Narcissa Malfoy and found her looking so deeply relaxed that she seemed almost asleep. They were currently having some hair treatment in of Paris's leading salons – John Nolett at Park Hyatt Hotel.

Whenever Audré found it was difficult to relax and think rationally in Château, she came to this Muggle salon. She was well known even in the Muggle world, thanks to her kind neighbours and some of her charity works in Muggle orphanages, and was always well privileged with private services whenever she visited John Nolett. She could use the private terrace when her hair was styled and treated by John Nolett or his team while breathing in the refreshing scent of spring jasmine. Narcissa had protested when she was told that they were going to a Muggle salon but upon arrival even her pureblood supremacy was subdued. She had admitted to Audré that even some Wizarding salons were not as well equipped as this one in terms of hair care.

Any mother with a young and beautiful daughter like Lillian would be horrified to host a guest who was a rapist. Audré was terribly shocked when Draco had blamed the victim, Jean for the violation she had suffered. Any woman in her right mind would immediately ask the guest to leave her house and never to come back again. But Audré was not driven by emotions. Her twenty years long marriage with Morpheus Malfoy had taught her many things about that pureblood family and their thinking patterns. She knew that Draco liked and trusted her and would never do anything to lose his place in her eyes. She also knew how difficult it was to achieve such a place in a Malfoy's heart and had decided to use it to protect Adrian and his mother, Jean from Draco's irrational actions.

The young man needed right guidance, something which he had lacked from the very beginning of his life. He might not have any remorse for his past actions but if Audré's plans succeeded he would be in a lot of pain.

Sometimes pain is the best teacher and Audré knew how to inflict that without appearing to be causing so.

She had promised herself that no matter what happened Draco Malfoy would suffer immensely in monthes to come and by the time he left France he would be completely a different man.

All because of Adrian - the child he would never get as long as Audré was alive. After all, she was Audré Chombrun Malfoy, the woman who could manipulate even the mightiest of Slytherins.

•••••

Finding the apothecary was not a difficult job for Draco once he reached Ruelle Les Halles. The shop bore a large sign in front to attract customers and he entered it feigning to be one too.

The shop was spacious and housed every possible potion ingredients imaginable. Draco noticed jars full of Dragon blood, Tarantula venom and stalks of shiny Unicorn tail hairs among various ingredients. He feigned interest in some Sphinx Mane, which were incredibly rare and looked around for any sign of the shop owner – the Delacours.

His patience was rewarded when a familiar looking silvery-haired young woman appeared behind the counter to deal with large number of customers.

'Gabrielle Delacour' Draco whispered triumphantly.

His key to the Delacour residence was walking and talking in front of his eyes, completely oblivious to the plans she soon would be subjected to.

'Patience is virtue, Draco.' He reminded himself and moved to a corner to watch the young woman as she efficiently dealt with the customers.

Soon he was Disillusioned and stationed in a less used corner of the shop as he eyed the shop for any means of private transportation.

There was a large fireplace behind the counter; undoubtedly it was used as Floo.

'But what if the girl used Apparition?' Draco thought, 'In that case he would have to take the help of Imperius Curse once again.' He decided.

Draco had never imagined he would be using that Unforgivable curse like some common cleaning spell but everything was worth for a glimpse of his son Adrian. There was nothing he would not do to get to his last resort, his heir- Adrian.

When Draco had arrived at the apothecary it was four o' clock in the afternoon and he waited four hours patiently until the shop appeared to be closing for the day. He saw the Delacour girl as she gave orders to five different employees and leave behind an office door. Draco left his corner and approached it carefully. It was time.

The office door opened and Gabrielle Delacour came out clutching her bag. Draco followed her silently as she approached the Floo fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder.

Gabrielle entered the empty fireplace and Draco followed her silently inside. As soon as she uttered 'Residence de Delacour' a green flame issued from the Floo powder she had thrown and Draco grabbed her arm in an iron fist.

The woman, noticing that someone had attacked her screamed but it was muffled as they were transported through the Floo fireplace rapidly. As soon as their feet hit another fireplace Draco released her and casted the spell he had been intending to.

'Confundo' he said nonverbally with immense concentration as the green flame around them died away and they swayed on their feet to gain balance. Gabrielle shuddered and her eyes became unfocused just for a second before becoming normal again. She left the fireplace looking confused.

Draco followed her silently and entered what appeared to be a large Entrance Hall. Gabrielle was rubbing her forehead wearily and looking at the fireplace suspiciously when a scream startled both of them.

'Adrian' they both gasped recognizing the sweet childish voice and Draco almost bolted at the direction of the cry alongside Gabrielle, who looked frightened.

'His son was crying.' He thought as he approached the room and entered it only to discover a distressed looking Adrian lying on the floor clutching a book to his heart and screaming agonizingly. His mother was trying to calm him by embracing him but the efforts were failing miserably as the child thrashed violently under her.

"Mama will repair your book, little rabbit." Hermione said to her son with tear in her eyes, "Mama will even buy you another new one, my love. Even better than this one." She offered her violently crying son.

Draco did not know what had happened to him. He felt like every single cry of agony his son issued was cutting through his soul and making him insane.

"It was a gift from Monsieur Monette." Adrian exclaimed agonizingly, "He gave it to me when he heard that I won that competition." He pounded the floor with one of his little fists, "How could Pierre do this to my book?" he asked clutching his book more protectively, "I told him it was gift from my teacher but he did not listen." He shook his head vigorously, "He was not happy when he heard that I won that competition…." Adrian was breathless from constant screaming and sobbing, "….He always says bad things about you, Mama." He turned his red and puffy eyes at Hermione, "He says that you are not a good woman because you have no husband." He said and cried harder before falling on floor again.

Draco's hands fisted so tightly that he almost crushed his bones. Whoever this Pierre was, he was going to rip him from limb to limb for making his innocent boy cry like that.

"He is a nine year old boy bullying my five year old son?" he heard Hermione demanding angrily, "I am going to talk to his parents." She declared sternly.

"The Roches are very proud about their Pureblood status, Jean." Draco heard another elderly woman comment looking extremely fierce, "But don't worry because Gustave and I are going to talk about it to them once Gustave returns home. Their son can't run around the neighbourhood and continue bullying other children." She said and turned to Adrian before kissing his shoulder soothingly, "Calm down my little man. Grandma Apolline and Grandpa Gustave will talk to Pierre's parents about it, my love. Calm down my baby. Calm down." She tried to comfort a sobbing Adrian.

'Pureblood my foot!' Draco gritted his teeth in rage. 'How dare they mess with a Malfoy?' he was flaring at the thought.

Adrian only cried harder at his grandmother's assurance, "I know he'll not listen, Grandma!" he said between his sobs, "He'll beat me for telling you." He said shaking his small head, "Look what he did to my book?" he showed them the tattered pages of a Drawing book, "I hate him, Mama! I hate him! My book! MY BOOK!" Adrian let out a loud cry of anguish.

Every single windowpane of the room shattered as a surge of power hit them when Adrian's cry echoed around the room. Everyone including Draco looked around wildly for the cause of sudden incident and then Apolline was the first person to react.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" she exclaimed as Adrian slumped on the floor, "That's his first magic."

Hermione was beside herself, "Adrian?" she called her son while shaking his motionless form, "Adrian? Open your eyes and look at Mama." she said hysterically while embracing her son protectively.

Every single nerve in Draco's body became taut. 'This was not happening to him again. He was not going to lose his son again!' he thought, horrified.

Apolline was on her feet in an instant as she gave orders to Gabrielle in rapid French. In a matter of three minutes she mixed some honey in a glass of milk and offered it to Hermione who was still sitting on the floor embracing Adrian protectively.

"Here, take this, Jean." Apolline said and handed the glass to her, "That was his first magic and it was far too strong for him." She explained as she helped Hermione straighten the almost unconscious boy, "He needs instant energy to replenish the loss he suffered." She held the glass of to Adrian's small mouth, "Drink it my dear. You'll feel better, my baby." She offered Adrian.

Draco watched breathlessly as Adrian opened his innocent eyes weakly and took a small sip from the glass. Apolline noticing the boys weakness used a spoon to feed it to him.

"He's cold." Hermione said in a panicked voice, feeling Adrian's forehead and hands.

Draco was shaking uncontrollably now. 'Why was his son cold?' he thought, 'Was he going to..' he could not complete the thought in his head, feeling extremely tense.

"Gabrielle, go and bring my box of oils." Apolline commanded her daughter who ran out of kitchen and returned almost instantly carrying a wooden box. She placed it on the floor beside her mother who opened the lid immediately and frantically searched among the phials.

"Here" she said as she extracted a crystal phial full of some clear liquid, "Jean, give Adrian to me." she commanded a horrified looking Hermione, "Gabrielle and you massage this oil all over his body." She instructed them.

Hermione shifted Adrian to Apolline's lap and rapidly unbuttoned Adrian's small blue shirt before pouring some of the unknown oil in her hand and starting to massage it on his small body. Gabrielle did the same with Adrian's small legs and feet.

"What's it mother Apolline?" she asked her after sometime, while rapidly massaging her son.

"It's oil of Lily of the valley." Apolline answered stroking Adrian's head gently and kissing it, "It lifts depression and creates a feeling of well-being." She explained, "My little darling will be up and about in a few hours after a good massage. Won't you, my dear?" she asked Adrian softly.

Adrian nodded his head weakly in response.

Draco let out a breath of relief. For the first time ever in his life, he felt grateful towards someone who he did not know. Fleur Delacour's mother Apolline Delacour had saved his son twice already; once before he was born and once this evening.

He watched with apprehension as his son was given a thorough massage by his mother and Gabrielle and promised that he would thank this elderly woman one day for the ministrations she had offered to his son.

"You'll become a very powerful wizard when you grow up, Adrian." Apolline said to him smiling gently, "I have never seen a five and half year old boy display magic that powerful." She remarked.

Draco's chest swelled with pride at her declaration. He himself had not been able to shatter all the windowpanes when he was five and a half years old. He displayed his first magic when he was seven.

He continued to watch the group of ladies as they tended and nursed his son and after an hour of constant massage Adrian spoke for the first time.

"Mama, I am sleepy." He declared in weak voice and Hermione immediately took him in her arms. "Yes, my little rabbit, Mama will take you to bed." She said kissing him twice in both cheeks.

"Not before he takes his supper, Jean." Apolline said as she stood up, "He must eat and sleep for next two days to completely fill up the energy he has lost." She commented while cutting a large piece of meat pie for Adrian. She handed the plate to Hermione who helped Adrian eat it.

Once fed, watered and declared fit for bed, Adrian was carried to his bed by his mother as Draco followed them silently. She changed Adrian into his favourite red Pajama and gently placed him on their bed before settling down beside him.

Adrian immediately snuggled against his mother who held him so tight that Draco, from his position beside the headboard, thought that she might suffocate his son.

The mother and son remained quiet for some time after the lights were turned off when the moonlight coming through one of the windows was the only source of light. Draco watched them silently, feeling peaceful that his son was alive and well at last.

"I love you, Mama." he heard Adrian's sweet innocent voice as it reverberated through his soul. 'When will he say that to his father?' he thought, 'Just like the way he said that to his mother.'

"Mama loves Adrian more than anything in the world." He heard Hermione respond in high-pitched emotional voice and kiss Adrian's forehead gently before slowly singing a lullaby:

_"Down in the valley, valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_  
_Angels in heaven know I love you_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_  
_Angels in heaven, know I love you._

_Writing this letter, containing three lines_  
_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_  
_"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"_  
_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

_Down in the valley, valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."_

The words and music echoed around Draco's mind and soul long after they fell asleep.

'Father loves you, Adrian.' he thought watching his son peacefully sleep in his mother's embrace, 'And he's is going to protect you from everything that dares to touch and cause you pain.'

•••••

When Audré returned to Château after completing her morning walk around seven o' clock in the morning, she found Draco sitting on the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the building. He looked tired but there was a strange gleam in his grey eyes.

"Who is it this time, Draco?" Audré asked facing her tired nephew.

"Who are the Roches?" he asked her instead, tilting his head on one side.

Audré frowned at him, "The Roche family is one of the influential Pureblood families of Paris." She answered, "Why do you ask, Draco?" she enquired.

Draco offered her a smirk, "Influential, are they?" he sneered, "I think the time has come to test that at last." He commented and stood up from his place on the stairs, "Let's go inside, aunt. I have some important issues to discuss with you." He informed her and turned to leave.

Audré watched Draco's retreating form as it entered the Château. She knew that look very well, 'The Roches are in big trouble.' She thought ruefully and followed her nephew.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**The Saining ceremony is a real one. You can Google it to find more.**_

_**I am not Robert Langdon but I find symbology quite interesting. It also goes well with witchcraft and concept of Patronus.**_

_**The nine items on the table were taken from Wiccan naming ceremony. So were the prayers.**_

_**Easter rabbit does really signify new life, sacrifice and resurrection. The concept went well with my plot so I felt free to use it.**_

_**Sage is really a cleanser. Sage bathe process here was taken from a website about sage uses.**_

_**The Rhyme "Here comes a bunny" was taken from preschool rhyme book.**_

_**The credit for Netherland Dwarf completely goes to Louisethelibrarian, my wonderful reader. I also Googled some info on it too.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 18: The Saining**

When Draco entered the Delacour compounds around nine thirty in the morning his nose wrinkled immediately. He sniffed twice and a registered a subtle scent of Sage in the air.

'They are cleaning the air?' he thought considering the reasons behind it as he made his way towards Adrian's bedroom.

He had left a peacefully sleeping Adrian in his mother's embrace around five o' clock in the morning to explore the Delacour Residence. He could not use the Apothecary Floo every time he needed to visit the place and Delacour's apparition point was warded against intrusion. He had searched relentlessly for another way to enter the perimeter. There were wards around it which he did not want to disturb and after an exhausting search in the early morning sun for one and a half hours, he had finally discovered a back door almost hidden in the perimeter wall, completely covered with a layer of thick moss. A simple 'Alohomora' spell was enough to unlock it and Draco had smiled internally that how his fate seemed to be helping him lately in his pursuit of his son.

He knew that Adrian lived in the East Wing of the handsome Delacour Residence and reached there easily using one of the staircases. He had cast a silencing spell previously upon his Disillusioned form to muffle any untoward sound and when he entered Adrian's bedroom as silently as a spirit, he noticed Apolline Delacour sitting beside Adrian's lying form and talking to a worried looking Hermione Granger.

"….. his temperature is still high." Hermione said as she rinsed a washcloth in a small bowl and wrung it tightly before placing it gently over Adrian's small face, "Should I call Henriette? She's his Paedi-Healer after all and must know what to do in such situations." She commented while wiping Adrian's face with the washcloth.

Draco moved closer to examine his sleeping son. 'Adrian was perfectly alright when he had left him in the morning. Then why is he suddenly feverish?' he thought apprehensively.

Apolline waved a hand of indignation at Hermione. "You worry too much, 'ermione Jean Granger." She chided her, "I am his Grandma and I won't let anything happen to my little man." she assured Hermione, "It is just the after effect of sudden outburst of magic." Apolline informed her, "There were fifty pieces of windowpanes in that room and he smashed them all to nothing just with an outburst. Do you think you could do that at the age of five?" she asked her looking serious.

For some inexplicable reason Draco believed what Apolline Delacour had said was right. 'His son was just exhausted, he couldn't be ill.' He thought determinedly as he took his previous stand by the headboard and looked down at Adrian's wet and sleeping face, 'My son is just too powerful for his age.' He thought feeling elated.

"When will the temperature come down then?" he heard Hermione ask Apolline, who was now standing by one of the big windows and examining the grounds.

"Just after the Saining, I believe. His little body is having trouble adjusting with the large amount of magic that has suddenly exploded." Apolline answered still examining the grounds.

Draco suddenly felt extremely relieved that his son was living with Apolline Delacour, who seemed to know everything about childhood illness and it's cure. He was sure that his own mother Narcissa was not as knowledgeable as her in terms of different healing processes.

"What is Saining?" he heard Hermione ask Apolline again and he rolled his eyes. 'Clearly the Mudblood had never been Sained and it was not something found in text books which she could memorize feverishly.' He thought sneering at her.

Apolline looked away from the window and smiled kindly to Hermione, "I guess you never had your Saining when you became a Witch, Jean, but I assure you that it's alright. It's not compulsory to perform Saining, you know." She said as she approached their bed and sat on it, "Saining is a traditional ceremony where blessing and protection is offered to a new wizard or witch when he or she performs his or her first magic. Traditional Saining rites may involve oil that has been blessed in some fashion, or the smoke from burning Incense, accompanied by spoken prayers or poetry. There is also a lot of symbolism specially the parents' symbols which are regarded important for the young witch or wizard." She informed a curious looking Hermione, "The purpose of a Saining ceremony is to present the new magical individual to the community. It ensures that the child is a part of something greater, and places the child under the protection of those present." She elaborated.

"I have never heard of such tradition." Hermione confessed looking surprised.

'Obviously.' Draco thought with a smirk.

"That's not your fault, dear." Apolline said kindly to her, "It's originally a Scottish tradition but it's practiced only by those who know about it. There are very few Pureblood families that follow it nowadays." She informed her.

"But Adrian is half-blood." Hermione said as she resumed wiping her son's face with the washcloth, "It won't affect him badly, I believe." she enquired.

Apolline shook her head and took Adrian's small hand in her palms, "Blood status has nothing to do with it, Jean. He's a powerful wizard and that's what matters." She said and kissed the boy's little hands fondly. "Now, Jean, we have already arranged for the Saining ceremony at eleven this morning and I have invited Sorceress Marianne from St. Joan's to perform the blessings. You need to give Adrian a Sage bath before that and dress him in white." Apolline's face became serious as she informed the rules to Hermione and left the bed, "I am now going to check the preparations. I told Gustave to cleanse the south corner of the garden using some Sage smudging and then I 'll send you Sage for his bath too."

"But why so much Sage? Sage smudging? Sage bath?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Because my love, Sage is a natural cleanser and it clears negativity inside and outside us, from our house, room, office, or any other type of structure. We use it to cleanse our auras, too. Sage bath is good because your physical body and aura both get cleaned up this way. It is particularly wonderful after a highly stressful time, like one Adrian is passing now." Apolline explained patiently. "Why don't you go and invite Eva and Edmound too?" she suggested as she turned to leave hurriedly.

"Of course I'll." Hermione said smiling at Apolline, "They'll be after my blood if they hear that they missed Adrian's Saining ceremony." She called after her and turned to her son.

"Wake up my little rabbit! Wake up Mama's love." Hermione whispered in Adrian's ear and kissed his little forehead tenderly.

Adrian stirred feebly and snuggled against his mother, "I want to sleep, Mama. I am tired." He said in a sleepy voice while not caring to open his eyes.

Hermione smiled and kissed her son's small nose, "Mama knows that her little rabbit is tired and sleepy but today is a big day and little rabbit needs to wake up and get ready." She offered him brightly.

Adrian wrapped a small arm around his mother's neck, "Why is today a big day?" he asked in a weak voice against his mother's chest.

Hermione stroked his chin fondly, "Because it's the day when Mama's little rabbit turns a little wizard and a powerful one too." she informed him, "Wake up my little Rabbity boo, you need to take a bath."

Adrian snuggled against his mother with more force and did not respond.

Hermione was just about to wake her son again when Gabrielle entered their room carrying a large tray containing a bowl of berries, some herb wands and a white cotton outfit. " 'ermione, Maman sent these for Adrian." she said setting down the tray on the bed, "She said to give him only berries for breakfast. It will help him gain instant energy and cleanse his system, Maman says." She indicated the bowl of mixed berries, "Here is the Sage for his bath; crinkle up the entire wand into your bathtub and fill it with warm to moderately hot water. Then, bathe him in it for about 10-15 minutes." She said as she showed Hermione the bundle of Sage, "And this is the white outfit he should be wearing for the ceremony." She pointed at the white apparel, "How is he feeling now?" Gabrielle asked eyeing Adrian's sleeping form.

Hermione examined the contents on the tray, "His temperature is still quite high and he's feeling weak. But mother says everything will be alright after Saining ceremony." She informed Gabrielle, "I can never thank you enough for all these things." She indicated at the tray and smiled gratefully.

Gabrielle waved a hand at her and left their room. Hermione took the bundle of Sage from tray and proceeded to draw a bath for her son with it. She then brought a feeble and protesting Adrian to the tub and placed him gently inside it.

Adrian immediately curled up in a ball, "Mama, I am feeling cold!" he cried out.

Draco was watching the whole ordeal carefully from his place against the doorframe and felt anxious that his son might be more ill than it appeared.

Hermione meanwhile had joined her son in the tub and was embracing his small naked and trembling form to her chest with utmost care.

"It's because you are feverish, Mama's love," she whispered in his ears and poured some warm water over Adrian, who shuddered, "Your body temperature is more than water temperature and you feel cold." She said and poured more water over Adrian's flushed body that trembled like a leaf.

Draco was holding his breath as Hermione gave Adrian a gentle bath. He felt like wrapping his son in every possible way to prevent him from being cold ever again in his life.

"I am tired, Mama." He heard Adrian's sweet but weak voice after some time, "I am feeling dizzy." He said.

Hermione poured water on her son for one last time, "It's over my little rabbit, hm! Mama will take you to bed now." She said and wrapped her son in a big fluffy towel before carrying him to bed. She clothes were wet from their bath too and she dried herself using a drying spell.

Adrian was dried and dressed in the white outfit Apolline had sent for him earlier which turned out to be a long white shirt and a pair of trousers.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and both Draco and Hermione turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Alexis, it's you!" Hermione said as she dried Adrian's hair and placed the fruit bowl before him, "Please, come in." she offered the man who was standing on the doorway.

Draco watched as a man with brown hair and blue eyes marched inside his son's room and came to a halt before the mother and son duo. He the bowed elegantly at Adrian's direction.

"Hail to Lord Adrian!" he proclaimed to the weak boy who was eating some blueberries.

"What?" Hermione broke into laughter as Draco eyed the man suspiciously.

'Is he making fun of my son?' he thought incredulously.

"I, Alexis Delacour present myself at Lord Adrian's humble service." Alexis continued his pompous declarations, completely unfazed by Hermione's laughter. "Our little Lord here has had the whole neighbourhood in an uproar. Every single person is talking about his powerful ministrations." He said looking smug, "You should have seen Papa's face when he told them about Adrian's magical abilities this morning, Jean, he was almost dancing in glee and pride. I highly suspect that soon the whole neighbourhood would be prying in to know what really happened last night." He informed a surprised looking Hermione, "I left the windowpanes untouched so that they can see it themselves." He said with a mischievous smile.

"What is 'Lord' Mama?" Adrian intoned as his mother combed his curls carefully and stuffed some strawberries in his small hands.

"A Lord is a respectable man to whom everyone bows." Alexis answered before Hermione could and bowed again.

"Stop that Alexis and take a seat instead." Hermione chided him, smiling. Meanwhile Adrian was considering Alexis's answer.

"So if I am a Lord now, will Pierre bow to me?" he asked curiously after finishing the strawberries his mother had handed him.

Draco who was watching the conversation silently swelled with pride internally. 'That Pureblood prat will bow to my son very soon. Father will make sure of that, Adrian.' He thought smugly.

Hermione only laughed at her son's innocent query and stroked his small head gently before handing him some blackberries, "Now, my little rabbit is kind and he will never want anyone to bow before him, hm, will he?" she asked her son, "Besides, I have already repaired your book and it's just as it was before Pierre tore it." she informed him.

'So what Mudblood.' Draco snapped at her furiously, 'He is the reason my son cried like that.' Draco thought eying Hermione with contempt, 'And he shall pay for it dearly. No one dares to bully a Malfoy; it is a Malfoy who bullies everyone.' He thought indignantly.

"Papa and Maman will be talking to Pierre's parents this afternoon about that incident." He heard Alexis Delacour inform Hermione, "We are not going to take it lying down, Jean. We are Pureblood too and Adrian is under our care." He said firmly, "On another note, I heard that the headmistress of St. Joan's - Sorceress Marianne herself is coming for the Saining ceremony. Normally, they send one of their teachers for it but when she was informed about our little lord's abilities this morning she expressed great interest to see him." He said to a surprised looking Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked Alexis and Draco rolled his eyes.

'What's so startling about that, Mudblood?' he sneered at her in his head, 'He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are bound to be powerful.' He thought arrogantly.

The conversation continued for some time and then Alexis left. He informed Hermione that the Saining ceremony would be held in the south corner of the front garden. Hermione after informing her friends –Eva and Edmound- to attend the Saining ceremony of her son through the Floo, proceeded to take a bath afterwards to ready herself for the ceremony while Draco sat on the nearest window sill to watch his son who devoured the berries and examined his newly restored book with caution.

He observed how carefully he turned the pages and caressed them as if they were made of eggshell.

'I'll buy him some new books on drawing.' He decided smiling gently at his son's careful treatment of his favourite book. 'And I need to check who this Monsieur Monette is?' he made a mental note.

"How is little rabbit feeling now?" Draco heard Hermione ask the little boy as she checked him for temperature. She was wearing a white dress robe for the occasion.

"I feel better Mama." Adrian answered wiping his mouth, "Grandma's berries did me good." He said and took bite of another strawberry.

"That's like my little rabbit." Hermione kissed her son gently on forehead and stood up with a flourish.

"Here comes a bunny, hippity, hop." she said in a singsong voice and suddenly squatted and hopped.

Adrian gasped and gaped at his mother from bed.

"With ears so funny, floppity, flop." She put her index fingers on the side of her head and wiggled them with the rhyme.

Adrian was laughing hard now while watching his mother's small act.

"When in danger he sniffty, sniffs." Hermione wiggled her button nose and Adrian rolled over the bed, laughing.

"Then hides in his hole, jiffity jiff." she placed her hands over her head and made a hiding gesture before standing up and moving onto the bed to join her violently shaking and laughing son.

Draco did not know how to describe the sound that issued when Adrian laughed. It was soothing like a lullaby, colourful like a rainbow, bright like the morning sun, deep like a thousand rambling clouds and contagious like flu.

They laughed hard and Draco, completely oblivious, joined them too. He was grateful that he had cast a silencing spell earlier; otherwise the sound of his laughter would have made his presence known.

The show could not last any longer as Apolline came to take the mother and son down to the place of the ceremony. Draco followed them as Hermione carried their still weak son in her arms and soon reached a clearing in a beautiful garden. Draco identified Apolline, Alexis, Gabrielle, Eva, and Edmound standing there among some unfamiliar elderly people who were already gathered there. The clearing was unfurnished except for a table and a small white couch. The air was still perfumed with smoked incense and the light was ambient. Hermione settled on the couch with Adrian on her lap. The boy though weak, looked around, his innocent grey eyes wide with surprise and his angelic features full of curiosity while the light and air played gently with his small silvery blonde curls. Draco could not take his eyes of him.

A witch in elegant white robes separated from the crowd and walked towards Hermione and Adrian. She had an unmistakable aura of power around her which almost reverberated to everyone attending the ceremony. Draco eyed her cautiously as her sharp green eyes roamed the place he was standing a little across Adrian's couch but her features showed no signs of sensing him there, Disillusioned.

Sorceress Marianne smiled at Adrian and his mother, "I am Marianne from St. Joan's Institute and I have come to perform this Saining." She introduced herself to them, "I have been notified that you are English and thus I will be using your mother tongue throughout the ceremony." She informed them. "The ceremony must be conducted in the language that the mother of the magical child speaks." She explained them.

"Thank you very much for that." Hermione expressed her gratitude towards the elderly witch who nodded.

"I was informed that this charming young boy" Marianne indicated at Adrian's direction, "performed his first magic last night in the kitchen of this residence and upon inspection of the site this morning I must admit that it is a rare feat to be able to perform such strong magic at such an early age." She said looking impressed, "His name please?" she asked Hermione.

"Adrian Thomas Granger." Hermione answered immediately.

"Your name, my dear?" Marianne asked, taking out a long roll of parchment and unrolling it before waving her wand to record the answers.

"Hermione Jean Granger." she offered.

"Name of the father of the child?" Marianne asked calmly.

Though Draco knew that that question would be asked he startled and looked expectedly at Hermione waiting to hear her answer as the whole place suddenly became very quiet.

"I am sorry but he can't be named for some very important and private reasons." Hermione replied firmly, "But I hope that it will not hamper the ceremony." She enquired and Draco's hands fisted involuntarily. Not that he had expected her to answer but it was the careless way she mentioned him that infuriated him.

"Of course not, dear, though having his name would be better." Marianne assured her, "We need to know the name of the legal guardian and as it happens that you are the boy's only guardian, your name will suffice." She explained Hermione, "His date of birth and year?" she asked.

"4th January 1999." Hermione stated

"Now please take out you wand and place it with the other magical objects on the table." Marianne instructed her and Hermione complied silently.

"Madam Apolline Delacour" Marianne addressed the Delacour matriarch and she came forward immediately, "Please tell everyone the nine objects and their meanings that you placed on the table." She requested her.

Apolline cleared her throat and indicated the magical objects placed on the table beside Hermione and her son, who craned his neck for a better look.

"A wand for directing the energy during the ritual; a chalice to signify the womb in which the magical life began; a knife for manipulation of power; a pentacle as a protective talisman; a broom as a purifier of negative energy; a censer of burning incense to cleanse; a bell to drive away evil forces; white candles for purity and truth; and the book of magic as a symbol of knowledge to be passed to the newest member." She informed the gathering pointing at every object one by one as she described their meanings.

"Thank you very much, Madame Delacour. You have done a wonderful job." Marianne thanked Apolline who immediately backed away smiling, "Symbology is an important aspect of Wizards life though most of us are completely oblivious to it. The most common example is the form of the one's Patronus. A Corporal Patronus signifies what a witch or Wizard is truly inside. It also gives them a real sense of security and guides them when in danger." She said serenely.

"What's a Patronus, Mama?" Adrian asked his mother, unable to control as his curiosity got better of him.

Hermione placed a finger on his son's lips to quiet him, "I will explain about that later, little rabbit." She said and felt his temperature again.

"Little rabbit?" Marianne repeated, "Pray tell my dear, why do you call this charming boy a 'little rabbit'?" she asked Hermione looking interested.

Hermione gave a small smile and stroked Adrian's hair, "To tell the truth the name came in my mind when I was going to have him. At that time I did not know whether the baby was a boy or a girl and it felt very bad to call a baby - 'it' - since they are not objects. So I started calling the baby as the little rabbit. It made me love my baby even more." She explained and kissed her son on his forehead.

"But why rabbit? Why not a bird or a bee or anything else?" Marianne pressed the point.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "Adrian was conceived during war just before Easter and I wanted to… relate it to something… innocent and pure." She stated, "Rabbits are tied to Easter from ancient times and it all made sense, since an Easter rabbit signifies a new life, sacrifice and resurrection – all of which happened to me." She elaborated in a somewhat strained voice.

A deep silence followed her confession and then Marianne spoke in a gentle voice, "Then we shall proceed to symbolize this little wizard with the rabbit. But before that, I need to know his parents symbols too." She offered, "Can you perform a Patronus Charm dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes I can. It is an Otter." Hermione answered immediately.

"You can perform a par..to..nus.. Mama?" Adrian asked his already wide eyes, wider.

"Yes, Mama can, love. Now don't interrupt the ceremony, dear. Hm?" Hermione instructed him.

"What of the father? Can he perform it too?" Marianne asked and Draco frowned in irritation. He had heard that Granger could perform a Patronus Charm and he on the other hand never cared to learn it. Now he felt like it was wrong on his part to never want to learn it.

"I don't think he could. I have never heard of it." He heard Hermione reply looking extremely uneasy and gritted his teeth as she stated the obvious truth.

"Is there any way we can proceed without his Patronus?" Apolline asked Marianne noticing Hermione's uneasiness, "Not every wizard or witch can perform a Patronus. Surely there are other ways." She offered.

"Of course there are, Madame Delacour. Like if his name signified any animal or bird or if he had any favourite kind of pet." She looked at Hermione again, "Is there any information you can provide?" she asked a confused looking Hermione.

Draco ground his teeth in anger, 'It's in my name you idiot Mudblood.' He glared at Hermione who was biting her lower lips.

"I think it might be a Dragon." He heard as she offered in a small voice, looking extremely tense.

"What a marvelous pairing!" Marianne exclaimed in delight, "An Otter and a Dragon" she declared as Draco and Hermione both stared at her.

"The Otters symbolize the primal feminine energies of life - Earth and Water, without which life in this planet was impossible. They are very powerful witches who are bestowed with woman's healing wisdom, sensibility, guidance, psychic awareness and faithfulness." Marianne proclaimed proudly, "While the qualities for dragons are utmost masculine with their elements being Fire and Air. They represent immense power, vitality, longevity and provide their loved ones with fierce protection – an ideal candidate for a father." She explained looking impressed, "Any child born from such union is bound to be powerful and just as the mother rightfully says – like a rabbit who is creative, artistic, sensitive, energetic and unpredictable." She smiled brightly at Adrian.

Draco had never felt so proud in his whole life. 'My son is just as powerful and special as he could be.' He felt like reaching out and kissing his son for being so extraordinary.

Meanwhile Marianne flourished her wand and another parchment appeared which unrolled itself in the thin air. "Let's begin the ceremony." she announced.

"_We gather today to bless this magical child,__  
__This union of dragon and otter that has become part of our world.__  
__We gather today to acknowledge his power__  
__We will welcome him into our hearts and lives."_

She chanted and a jet of red stars shot from her wand that landed upon them.

"_We gather to signify him as a rabbit to give it meaning,_

_To be artistic and sensitive_

_For quick thinking and strong intuition_

_To be energetic and unpredictable_

_And as a guide to stir him in the right direction."_

Another shower of red stars landed upon them and Marianne blessed an awestruck Adrian by tracing a pentagram on his forehead.

"We welcome our newest wizard Adrian Thomas Granger" she proclaimed.

"Adrian Thomas Granger Malfoy" Draco mouthed the words silently and proudly.

•••••

Edmound Bellamy always took pride in his obsession over animals. His fellow colleagues in 'Department for Exploration of Rare and Extinct Magical Animals and Birds 'in French Ministry of Magic never missed a chance to call him, 'eccentric' but he never cared.

But now he felt he ought to have cared. His feet ached and he felt a pounding headache as he dragged back towards the Delacour Residence.

Something had happened when he was there. He was in the middle of a lovely and romantic conversation with Gabrielle when he felt a peculiar sensation engulf him. He had felt light headed as if he had no care in the world. It was the most wonderful feeling as every thought and worry was gently wiped away leaving him with an untraceable happiness. The feeling was overwhelming and soon he found a drawling voice commanding him to leave the place and he had complied. He had no choice on the matter since his body was already under someone else's control.

He was asked to visit every single Menagerie he knew in search of an appropriate white rabbit and he had searched relentlessly. While he felt ashamed to admit that he felt exhausted on the process of searching, he also felt surprised that the voice in his head seemed strangely happy and energetic in his pursuit. They had spent the whole day in streets of Paris and found what the owner of the voice had been looking for in a Muggle menagerie just an hour ago.

It was a Netherland Dwarf - a popular breed of domestic rabbit originating in the Netherlands. Smaller than most rabbit breeds, Netherland Dwarf rabbits weighed 500 g to 1.6 kgs and were usually kept as pets or exhibition animals. They were not typically used as sources of meat or fur because of their small size. Despite being smaller than other breeds Netherland Dwarfs were very active and needed a good amount of space to move around and exercise.

'It is a huge mistake to think that smaller rabbits need less space.' – The shopkeeper had told him knowledgably.

In fact that last piece of information was what had attracted the attention of the drawling voice that controlled him all day. It seemed like he was looking for a small rabbit that would be very active and would prove to be a good pet. He had asked Edmound to enquire the shop keeper about its diet and behaviour and after being completely assured that Netherland Dwarf was safe as a pet for young children the drawling voice had commanded him to go back to Delacour Residence once again.

"It's time that you convey some messages to Jean Granger, moron! Even in Imperiused state, you are not as useless as you seem." The voice had sneered in his head and then made him come back to Delacour Residence.

•••••

Hermione was feeling a strange elation as she poured some tonic in a glass of tomato juice. The Saining ceremony had been a success and she was pleased that Adrian was perfectly healthy once again. He had run around the house in his usual manner and played 'hide and seek' with his favourite playmate – Grandpa Gustave. Together they had made so much racket that Hermione was forced to give Adrian an early bath and supper after which she had come downstairs to take the tonic Paedi-Healer Henriette had advised. She was just about to turn away and leave when she felt someone standing behind her.

"You gave me a fright, Edmound!" Hermione exclaimed and placed the glass of tomato juice on the kitchen counter to prevent dropping it.

Her friend looked strange but he smiled as if he enjoyed startling her. "Where is Adrian?" he demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just put him on bed." She answered and grabbed the glass again. "You know Edmound you should do something about your eccentric behaviour. Gabrielle was furious when you left suddenly this morning. You'll have a hard time pursuing her this time." she commented.

Edmound did not respond at her warning. Rather he eyed the glass of tomato juice.

"What's that for, Jean?" he asked abruptly.

"This," Hermione indicated at the glass in her hand, "It's tomato juice for Adrian. He likes it. Besides I can mix his daily tonic in it too." She said fondly.

"Tonic for what?" Edmound asked her looking serious, "He is not ill anymore, I believe." He enquired.

"Oh no, quite the opposite" Hermione smiled at her serious friend, "In fact he made so much noise when he played 'Hide and seek' that I had to put him on bed early." She patted her friends shoulder gently. "This tonic was given by Adrian's Paedi-healer Henriette so that he does not fell ill easily." She assured Edmound.

Edmound seemed relaxed at her answer, "What is her full name? Is she good?" he enquired.

"Oh, Edmound! You ask so many questions." Hermione admonished her friendly fondly, "Of course she is. She is Henriette de la Fontaine and she's the best Paedi-Healer out there. Adrian loves her and once you have your own kids, Edmound, you'll take them to her too." She laughed at her friend, "Now tell me why you are here? If it's Gabrielle then you can forget about that right now. She's too furious at the moment." She warned him.

"I came to talk to you, Jean." Edmound seemed unfazed by Gabrielle's fury, "I want to take Adrian out tomorrow. I promised him to buy him a rabbit while I was in Brussels." He reminded Hermione.

Hermione shook her head in protest, "And I told you not to spoil him more than he already is, Edmound." She said with her hands in her hips, "Besides what if the animal hurts or scratches him?" she looked scared at the idea.

"It won't. I have already enquired and the shopkeeper said the Netherland Dwarfs are ideal for pet and easy to maintain. They can be litter-trained too so there is no risk of unhygienic condition. They eat rabbit pellets and timothy hay which is easily available." Edmound said looking happy, "You know I won't buy Adrian anything harmful and I am an expert in this field." He declared confidently.

Hermione still looked unsure, "Edmound I just…" she started but Edmound cut in.

"Oh Jean, you worry too much. It's just a rabbit." He said looking annoyed.

"Okay, okay, Edmound. You can buy it for Adrian but only on one condition." Hermione resigned, "I'll go and see it first. I hope you have no problem taking me with you too." She offered.

Edmound remained silent for a moment and the sighed, "Very well, Jean. But I am confident that my choice is perfect for Adrian. Be ready tomorrow at eleven o' clock. I'll come to fetch you two." He informed Hermione.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to leave. "If you are done with this rabbit issue, Edmound and don't want to be blown away by Gabrielle if she comes in the kitchen, I guess you should leave now." She offered her friend.

Edmound turned away to leave but turned back again as if he remembered something suddenly.

"Don't forget to kiss Adrian good night from me, Jean." He said and left without another word.

•••••

Audré was eyeing Draco's empty seat in the dining table with a worried expression when he arrived there. He had been absent even since the breakfast and though he looked tired Audré noticed that the strange gleam in his eyes was now accompanied with a tinge of pride. She noticed him as he took his seat beside his mother and smiled at everybody present at the table.

"You look pleased, Draco," Audré heard Narcissa comment at her son's cheerful mood.

"I _am_ pleased, mother." Draco said giving his mother his characteristic smirk.

"May I enquire why, dear?" Narcissa asked her son.

Draco looked around the table proudly, "I attended my son's Saining ceremony today. He's is a very powerful wizard for his age." He smiled at the thought, "And I plan to spend a lovely day tomorrow with him." He informed them looking cheerful.

An alarm rang inside Audré's head but she kept calm. The time to start executing her plans regarding Adrian and Jean's safety had arrived. She would start doing it from tomorrow after Draco came back from his little excursion.

"Really? You were at Adrian's Saining ceremony and his mother said nothing to you? She welcomed you graciously inside?" Narcissa asked looking mildly irritated.

Draco looked even more pleased, "Fortunately she had no idea that I was there." He smirked again.

"Who is she, Draco?" Audré heard Narcissa ask her son sharply. She seemed to have forgotten that there were other people on the table who were listening their conversation eagerly.

"The last person I expected to mother my child." Draco gave her a vague answer.

"Will you not tell your own mother?" Narcissa asked looking angry.

"In due time, mother." Draco overruled her anger and looked around the table with interest. "Ah, Caviar!" He exclaimed noticing the fresh roe in front, "Who brought it?" he asked them.

Audré chose to answer her nephew now, "Julian brought them Draco." She informed him, "Narcissa told me this morning that you like them as appetizers so I told Julian to bring some. I hope you'll like them, Draco." She smiled at him.

Draco looked extremely pleased now, "Thank you very much, aunt Audré and thanks to Julian too." He said as he took a cracker garnished with Caviar and examined it, "I believe they are from sturgeon, Julian?" he enquired.

"The finest quality out there, Draco." Julian assured him, "The Roches are the sole suppliers in whole France." He informed his cousin.

Audré smiled inwardly as her first aim hit the target.

"The Roches?" Draco exclaimed eying the caviar with great interest, "You mean the _Pureblood_ Roches, Julian?" he enquired looking extremely amused.

"There is but one Pureblood Roches Draco. They have their farm on caviar." Julian confirmed his cousin, "And they own one of the best hotels of Paris too." He informed him.

Draco looked extremely smug and turned to his mother, "You look marvelous, mother." He suddenly commented, "I must admit that the Muggle salon truly did wonders with your looks." He smiled pleasantly at his mother.

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa said with a confused expression.

Audré was beginning to understand her nephew's next move and admired at his quick power of deduction. She however chose not to interrupt.

"I was thinking it's been quite some time since you last hosted any parties mother." Draco said to Narcissa, "Feel like hosting one?" he asked her.

Narcissa's expression softened immediately as she smiled brightly at her son, "Why not? It's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed delightfully.

Draco ate the cracker he was holding and savoured it, "Truly remarkable Caviar, Julian." He commented, "Make sure that you keep it in the menu, mother, since we will be arranging it in one of the best hotels." He said smiling gently.

"Why go to hotel when we can arrange it here in the château, Draco?" Julian asked his cousin, surprised.

"Because it's time to meet the _Pureblood_ Roches, cousin." Draco answered smiling mischievously and helping himself with another cracker.

Across the table Audré leaned against her chair and looked at her happy nephew.

'Oh yes! She loves challenges.' she thought smiling serenely.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**The 'tale of Peter Rabbit is copyright to Beatrix Potter.**_

_**The description of interior of Morpheus's study is taken from Neuschwanstein Castle of Germany.**_

_**The Sorbonne school of law is a real place for studying law.**_

_**'Un Dimanche à Paris' is a real restaurant famous for their brunch and hot chocolate. They also serve lunch and dinner. I don't know whether the place existed in 2004 but I imagined it did.**_

_**The symbol of Fleur-de-lis is a three petal lily and has different meanings but mostly it is associated with French Royalty.**_

_**Hotel Rochés is imaginary but Hotel Ritz is an actual hotel where princess Diana stayed the night she died in Paris.**_

_**For some explicit bad languages at the end of the chapter, rating is: M.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 19: The Fierce Protector.**

"Mama, do you think, he understands English?" Adrian's sweet voice echoed around the kitchen of the Delacour Residence.

His mother who was currently helping Apolline Delacour to make some fresh Croissants looked up from the kneading board and wiped a stray curl away leaving a trail of flour in her face.

"Why should not he, Adrian?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"But he's a French rabbit, Mama!" Adrian exclaimed as if trying to make her see the obvious point, "He was born in France like me and I don't know if his mother was from England or not." Adrian stated in a matter of fact tone. It appeared that Adrian was currently in deep thought about the original nationality of his new rabbit.

Everyone present in the kitchen tried hard not to laugh their lungs out as Adrian pondered over the matter with great interest.

"In that case my love, I must inform you that he's a Netherland Dwarf and the only language he can understand is Dutch." Hermione supplied looking very serious while exchanging a suppressed smile with Apolline.

Her comment however intensified the little man's quest for knowledge, "What's Netherland and what's Dutch?" he asked his mother fixing his wide gray eyes to her.

It was the most adorable sight that Draco Malfoy had ever witnessed - even adorable than holding his first born son Scorpius for the first time. His son Adrian was sitting on his lap while the subject of their discussion, a small white rabbit, sat and chewed some timothy hay comfortably on Adrian's lap. It's sleek white far glistened like snow in early morning sun and it's beady blue eyes glinted as Adrian scrutinized his new pet 'Peter rabbit'.

Draco would bet that the day had been the best day of his life. He had already made certain arrangements for the original Edmound Bellamy before appearing in the Delacour Residence as his doppelganger five minutes before eleven o' clock and then taken a completely oblivious Adrian and his mother to the menagerie to buy Adrian his promised pet.

They had returned to Delacour Residence with Adrian's new white Netherland Dwarf and after a thorough bathing and drying session it was handed to Adrian to play as he liked. He however preferred to sit with it on his uncle Edmound's lap and Draco had no complaints about it at all.

His adorable boy had brought his copy of 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit' and laid it open in front of his 'Peter Rabbit' to show it the beautiful illustrations of the book.

"Pouvez-vous lire l'anglais, oncle Edmound?" (Can you read English, uncle Edmound?) Adrian asked Draco who was supporting his precious son with one hand and holding the book open with the other.

"Yes, I can." Draco answered in English. He just could not take his eyes off the small innocent boy on his lap.

"Pouvez-vous lire le livre pour moi?" (Can you read the book for me?) Adrian requested him.

"Can't you read it yourself?" Draco enquired with a slight frown. His son was intelligent and he expected him to read simple English by now.

His query however was answered by Adrian's mother, "You know Edmound, it's high time you start learning about kids and their intelligence levels instead of running after those so called rare and precious animals." Hermione snapped at Draco, who frowned deeply, "Five-year-olds just begin to extend their oral language skills to reading and writing. They know most of the letters and understand that those letters represent specific sounds in spoken words. This knowledge helps them to sound out words in print and write down words based on their sounds. But that's just the primary stage of reading. They read by pronouncing words loudly; not like adults who can read them quietly." She stated like a scholar, "In other words my son can read and write all the basic words but he needs help when reading a story book." She informed him and returned to her work.

Draco wanted to snap at her too but thought better of it. Instead he made a mental note to research about five year old kids and looked at the book Adrian was offering him to read. He could not understand the reason behind his sudden request since it was not bedtime.

"You want to go to sleep, Adrian?" he asked his son who looked too excited to even yawn.

"No, why?" Adrian turned his wide grey eyes at Draco and blinked twice.

"Well, this is a bedtime story." Draco stated obviously.

Adrian shook his head as if his uncle Edmound was a lost cause, "I want Peter to listen to the story." he said in an exasperated voice, "He's also Peter rabbit." He reminded Draco.

"Yeah, I got that." Draco winced realizing his mistake. His son had a unique but innocent way of making him feel embarrassed. He looked at the book on his lap along with the other two occupants and started to read aloud:

"_Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits and their names were—Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail and Peter. They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree." _He started.

"Look, Peter" Adrian interrupted and showed his pet the picture in the book, "His name is Peter too." He indicated the picture rabbit with his little index finger.

Draco was dumbfounded as he saw Adrian trying show the picture to the rabbit. He watched curiously as Adrian pressed Peter's rear paw over the illustration and tried to specify the picture rabbit while the real rabbit chewed some timothy hay eagerly.

"Why aren't you reading uncle?" Draco heard Adrian ask him and he nodded before continuing:

"'_Now my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.'__" _He stopped to listen what Adrian said to his rabbit.

"Now, Peter, you should always listen what your Mama says." Adrian interrupted again and warned his rabbit that looked completely unabashed.

Draco was beginning to understand the rhythm of reading and proceeded to read before Adrian urged him again.

"'_Now run along, and don't get into mischief. I am going out.' Then old Mrs. Rabbit took a basket and her umbrella, and went through the wood to the baker's. She bought a loaf of brown bread and five currant buns. Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail, who were good little bunnies, went down the lane to gather blackberries: But Peter, who was very naughty, ran straight away to Mr. McGregor's garden, and squeezed under the gate." _he stopped again and waited.

"Mama, Peter doesn't have a Mama!" Adrian called out sounding alarmed and Draco winced, "Will you be his Mama too?" he asked his mother looking serious.

Hermione smiled widely at her son, "Of course, little rabbit. Mama will be happy to be called Peter's Mama too." She assured him.

"Right Peter you have a new Mama now and you'll always listen to her." Adrian instructed a completely unfazed looking rabbit.

Draco, not knowing how to react continued to read:

"_First he ate some lettuces and some French beans; and then he ate some radishes;__ and then, feeling rather sick, he went to look for some parsley_."

"Don't be greedy like him, Peter, when you eat." Adrian advised the rabbit who in turn attacked the hay stack.

Draco identifying his son's silence and continued again:

"_But round the end of a cucumber frame, whom should he meet but Mr. McGregor. Mr. McGregor was on his hands and knees planting out young cabbages, but he jumped up and ran after Peter, waving a rake and calling out, 'Stop thief!'" _he turned the page before continuing again,_ "Peter was most dreadfully frightened; he rushed all over the garden, for he had forgotten the way back to the gate. He lost one of his shoes among the cabbages, and the other shoe amongst the potatoes.__After losing them, he ran on four legs and went faster, so that I think he might have got away altogether if he had not unfortunately run into a gooseberry net, and got caught by the large buttons on his jacket. It was a blue jacket with brass buttons, quite new." _Draco stopped at the proper moment waiting for his son's remark

"Mama, can you make a Blue jacket for Peter too?" Adrian asked his mother while the rabbit scratched the book impatiently.

"I'll make that for him." Apolline Delacour replied in his mother's stead and Adrian smiled brightly. "Say thanks to Grandma, Peter." He instructed the fidgeting rabbit before lifting and waving it's rear paw at Apolline's direction, "Grandma, Peter says thanks to you." He informed the elderly lady who waved back.

Draco almost gagged to prevent him from laughing and continued again:

"_Peter gave himself up for lost, and shed big tears; but his sobs were overheard by some friendly sparrows, who flew to him in great excitement, and implored him to exert himself. Mr. McGregor came up with a sieve, which he intended to pop upon the top of Peter; but Peter wriggled out just in time, leaving his jacket behind him. And rushed into the tool-shed, and jumped into a can. It would have been a beautiful thing to hide in, if it had not had so much water in it. Mr. McGregor was quite sure that Peter was somewhere in the tool-shed, perhaps hidden underneath a flower-pot. He began to turn them over carefully, looking under each.__  
__Presently Peter sneezed-'Kertyschoo!' Mr. McGregor was after him in no time. And tried to put his foot upon Peter, who jumped out of a window, upsetting three plants. The window was too small for Mr. McGregor, and he was tired of running after Peter. He went back to his work." _Draco paused looking highly amused.

"Peter you'll not break Grandpa Gustave's flower pots like that, okay?" Adrian instructed his rabbit who seemed to make neither head nor tail of what a flower pot is.

Draco now smirking and enjoying the absurd reading session, continued:

"_Peter sat down to rest; he was out of breath and trembling with fright, and he had not the least idea which way to go. Also he was very damp with sitting in that can.__  
__After a time he began to wander about, going lippity-lippity-not very fast, and looking all round. He found a door in a wall; but it was locked, and there was no room for a fat little rabbit to squeeze underneath.__  
__An old mouse was running in and out over the stone doorstep, carrying peas and beans to her family in the wood. Peter asked her the way to the gate, but she had such a large pea in her mouth that she could not answer. She only shook her head at him. Peter began to cry. THEN he tried to find his way straight across the garden, but he became more and more puzzled. Presently, he came to a pond where Mr. McGregor filled his water-cans. A white cat was staring at some gold-fish, she sat very, very still, but now and then the tip of her tail twitched as if it were alive. Peter thought it best to go away without speaking to her; he had heard about cats from his cousin, little Benjamin Bunny." _Draco stopped to allow Adrian leave his comment.

"Be careful of cats, Peter, Madame Dufour has a naughty cat. She's our neighbour and her cat always tries to steal food from our kitchen whenever she visits us." Adrian informed the excited rabbit knowledgeably and Draco started reading again:

"_He went back towards the tool-shed, but suddenly, quite close to him, he heard the noise of a hoe-scr-r-ritch, scratch, scratch, scritch. Peter scuttered underneath the bushes. But presently, as nothing happened, he came out, and climbed upon a wheelbarrow and peeped over. The first thing he saw was Mr. McGregor hoeing onions. His back was turned towards Peter, and beyond him was the gate. Peter got down very quietly off the wheelbarrow; and started running as fast as he could go, along a straight walk behind some black-currant bushes.__  
__Mr. McGregor caught sight of him at the corner, but Peter did not care. He slipped underneath the gate, and was safe at last in the wood outside the garden." _Draco paused eyeing his son with anticipation.

"See he escaped at last, but wait till he meets his Mama." Adrian said and shook his rabbit excitedly. Draco turned the last page and started to read:

"_Mr. McGregor hung up the little jacket and the shoes for a scare-crow to frighten the blackbirds. Peter never stopped running or looked behind him till he got home to the big fir-tree.__  
__He was so tired that he flopped down upon the nice soft sand on the floor of the rabbit-hole and shut his eyes. His mother was busy cooking; she wondered what he had done with his clothes. It was the second little jacket and pair of shoes that Peter had lost in a fortnight. I am sorry to say that Peter was not very well during the evening. His mother put him to bed, and made some chamomile tea; and she gave a dose of it to Peter. 'One table-spoonful' to be taken at bed-time.' she said. But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries for supper."_ He ended with a flourish and eyed his innocent son who was now looking his rabbit rather seriously.

"Did you learn anything from that story Peter?" he asked the rabbit, "The story says to listen to what Mama says. Ok." He informed it, "Now we go and eat something, hm?" Adrian offered his rabbit and left Draco's lap before approaching his mother who had put some freshly baked croissants on counter.

"Can I have one, Mama?" he enquired indicating the croissants and Hermione immediately took a freshly baked good from a basket.

"Put Peter down and wash your hands first, little rabbit." She instructed her son.

Draco tilted his head and continued watching his son as he ate his food happily.

How could he be bestowed with such a gift of innocence whose name was Adrian.

•••••

The Château de la Grange-Bléneau was French equivalent of an English castle. The place though huge was well maintained by Audré Chombrun Malfoy who was currently standing on her husband's study. Like everywhere else in the Château, this room bore unmistakable signs of elegant care. The eastward room was adorned with numerous shelves carrying books, crests and cups. The furniture – sofa, table, armchairs and seats in a northward alcove – was comfortable and homelike. The westward wall was completely covered with moving photographs displaying Audré and Morpheus with various notable wizards and witches of their time.

Audré sighed as she watched the photographs silently. It was so strange that the history would choose this room when it is about to repeat itself. She still remembered how Morpheus had started his journey to redemption from this very room.

There was a knock on the door and Audré turned to look, though she knew who it could be.

Draco.

'About time' – she thought.

Her nephew closed the door behind him and strode in to Audré where she was standing before her husband's motionless portrait.

"Good evening, aunt," Draco greeted her, "I was informed that you wanted to meet me in uncle's study." he said calmly.

"Good Evening." Audré greeted back, "Yes I did, dear." she affirmed, "I think you still haven't met your uncle." she said while indicating at the portrait that hung before them.

Draco looked at the direction his aunt had pointed. Audré noticed her nephew frowned slightly at the motionless portrait.

"It's a Muggle portrait, aunt!" Draco said looking incredulous. Clearly he had not expected to see a Muggle portrait of his magical uncle.

"Yes, it is." Audré remarked, "Morpheus especially requested to make a Muggle portrait, Draco." She clarified him, "Even in portrait form he would not leave behind the awful memories that haunted him for most part of his life. He used to say that he had caused enough damage by sharing them with me and would rest only when he took them to grave, which he did." Audré reflected looking sad.

She waited while Draco surveyed the portrait silently, "He looks very much like father except for his eyes look warmer." Her nephew opined after some time.

Audré sighed and looked at her husband's grey orbs, "Only I know Draco what he hid behind that warmth. I know how hard he tried to forget those haunting memories." She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and ushered him to the moving photographs that hung next. "Tell me, do you see any familiar face here?" she enquired showing him the moving photographs.

Draco narrowed his eyes and started scrutinizing the photographs. He moved along the wall carefully examining them and Audré waited patiently for him to reach where she knew the intended photo was.

"That can't be…Professor…." She heard Draco's surprised voice al last and finished the sentence for him.

"Albus Dumbledore" Audré stated calmly.

Draco looked surprised beyond measure, "You knew Dumbledore?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face, "But how?"

Audré moved to the photos that sported her and Morpheus with Dumbledore. "Morpheus, though a Slytherin, was one of Professor Dumbledore's favourite students at Hogwarts. Besides we both worked in Wizengamot – he was in British one and we were in French one. We met every year during the international conference of the members of Wizengamot." She explained.

Draco eyed the photograph with interest now, "I nearly forgot that uncle must have attended Hogwarts too." He shook his head in annoyance, "We were never allowed to talk about him at home. In fact, I did not even know that I had an uncle before I was in my fourth year when father warned me against the Beauxbaton girls since Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament that year and told me that I had an uncle who ran away from home because he had met a French girl who had…. seduced him." He said looking uncomfortable.

Audré smiled gently at her nephew, "How very nice of Lucius." she commented and directed him to the seats in northward alcove, "Let's go and sit there, Draco. I have something to show you." She offered him.

Once seated, she handed him an old piece of parchment that looked like a letter. Draco took it silently and read it.

"That's the day after my sorting, 2nd September 1991!" he exclaimed examining the date, "Professor Dumbledore informed Uncle Morpheus that I was sorted to Slytherin. But why would he want to know about me?" he asked looking interested.

Audré leaned against the sofa she was occupying and eyed her nephew, "Despite popular beliefs Draco, your uncle cared about you. Remember once I told you that he went to see you when you were born and took some Pearlflower Essence for you." She reminded him, "He cared because he wanted the future Malfoys to be untainted by the horrible past. He always kept correspondence with Professor Dumbledore about your progress in study and was very happy when he was informed that you were selected as seeker in your house Quidditch team." She smiled in reminiscence, "The only thing he did not like about you was you being a Slytherin." She said gravely.

Draco frowned at his aunt's direction, "Why?" he asked irritably, "He was a Slytherin himself. Then why hold such irrational prejudices against Slytherin?"

Audré remained as calm as before, "He had no prejudices for Slytherin my dear. But he held prejudice against the prejudices Slytherin house created about other houses among their students." She explained, "He disliked branding and manipulating people's minds from such young age." She opined.

Her explanation only made Draco more annoyed, "People also hold prejudices against us, aunt." He said looking angry, "You have no idea how the precious Gryffindors looked down upon us – like we were some lowly creatures and they were saints." He said sneering.

Audré raised her hand in a manner of surrender, "Let's put that topic aside for this time Draco." she offered him, "That's not why I called you here. I called you to ask you something." She informed her nephew.

"Ask away, then." Draco said a bit calmer now.

"How did you feel when Lord Voldemort assigned to you kill Professor Dumbledore?" Audré asked him in a very quiet voice.

Draco looked with shocked expression at Audré's question, "How did you know that?" he asked her sharply.

Audré was completely unfazed by Draco's reaction, "Do you think I know nothing about you Draco?" she asked him instead. "When I asked Narcissa about your depression she told me that you have been that way ever since you were assigned by Lord Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore."

Draco rubbed his head wearily, "You have no idea how horrible it was." he said suppressing a shudder, "I was constantly in fear that he would kill my parents, especially mother who was alone and was not involved in Death Eater activities. I feared for her life so much that I almost forgot to do any school works that were given to me." He said fearfully, "I was only sixteen when I was branded with this horrible thing." He looked disgusted as he rolled the sleeve of his left forearm and showed Audré a pink Dark Mark.

Audré straightened Draco's sleeve and covered the Dark Mark, "So you did not want to kill your headmaster on your own will?" she enquired.

Draco shook his head in protest, "Of course not!" he exclaimed, "I am not a murderer." He stated firmly.

Audré nodded and sighed, "That brings me to my next question, Draco." She said calmly, "Imagine for a moment that Scorpius is alive and you came to know about Adrian. What will you do now? Kill him because he's a half-blood Malfoy? Kill his mother too because she is a Muggleborn witch?" she asked a tired looking Draco.

Draco faced his aunt boldly, "No, I'll never do that." He said firmly.

"Even with Scorpius alive?" Audré enquired.

"Even with Scorpius alive." Draco replied determinedly.

"With him being a half-blood?" Audré pressed.

"With him being a half-blood." Draco confirmed.

"After being mothered by Jean Granger?" Audré challenged.

"After being mothered by Granger though it's an unfortunate condition." Draco concluded and grimaced.

"Why?" Audré demanded.

Draco never left his aunt's intense eyes when he replied, "Because blood status affects the upbringing, aunt. Those brought up by non-pureblood mothers have less sense of dignity and display less aristocracy." He said proudly.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew's direction, "I am afraid, Draco but judging the way you behaved with Jean despite your pureblood mother's upbringing, you are in no position to comment on Jean's way of upbringing Adrian." She said firmly.

Draco stood up and looked down at his aunt, "You brought me here to taunt me, aunt?" he asked her looking angry.

Audré shook her head and gestured him to take the seat he had just vacated, "No, quite the opposite, Draco." She informed him, "I called you here to teach you something." She said looking calm again.

Draco eyed her with suspicion, "Teach me what?" he asked her sharply.

"To teach you how a real man should behave." Audré said again gesturing Draco to seat.

Draco took the seat and sat up in a challenging manner, "I am sorry, aunt but I fail to comprehend your meaning." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Audré took Draco's right hand in her palms and looked calmly at him, "Draco can you please tell me how was Lucius and Narcissa's relationship? Did he treat her with respect?" she asked him.

Draco frowned at her question, "Yes, he did." he affirmed, "Why?" he asked looking curious.

"Tell me Draco how would you have reacted if your father had treated your mother unkindly like beat her or abuse her sexually? Would you protest or would you remain silent?" Audré asked looking serious.

Draco's hands immediately tightened under her grip, "I would have fought even the Dark Lord had such things had occurred, let alone Lucius." He growled, "But why are you asking me this?" he almost shouted at his aunt.

"Now tell me Draco how will Adrian feel about you when he comes to know that his father violated his mother and as a consequence he was born?" Audré asked in her most serene tone.

Draco's grip in Audré's palm slackened immediately and fell on his side. His face became demented as he eyed his aunt and contemplated her question.

"I think I can guess what your answer can be but still, please tell me, Draco." Audré broke the silence in her gentle voice.

Draco hung his head and closed his eyes, "He will hate me for it." he said in a low voice.

Audré nodded her head in agreement, "How true Draco." she commented, "There is no child in this world that will not stand up for his or her mother's honour. It's the most natural phenomenon." She stated calmly.

Draco shook his head and looked up at her, his face pain stricken, "But he is my son and I love him." He declared, "And I want him to love me too." He pleaded.

"Can you suggest me anyway you can achieve that?" Audré asked him gently.

Draco remained silent at her query.

Audré deciphered the meaning of his silence and nodded, "I guessed that too. You see there is no way you can reach him without stalking him under Polyjuice or Disillusionment Charm since his mother would not allow him anywhere near you." She stated obviously.

Draco looked at his aunt and narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll ask for his custody. He's a Malfoy after all." He supplied.

Audré shook her head looking resigned, "Unfortunately you have no right over him Draco." She informed him, "You were not married to his mother when he was conceived, nor do you plan to so do in future." She reminded him, "But there is another way." She offered looking serious.

Draco leaned forward at his aunt looking incredulous, "What?" he whispered.

"Try to make yourself different and useful." Audré stated.

"How?" Draco asked trying to decipher her meaning.

"Professor Dumbledore told us in his letters that you were a good student while at Hogwarts. Why don't you start a career?" Audré suggested.

Draco's mouth fell open, "Here? In France?" he asked looking astonished.

"What's wrong with France?" Audré shrugged at him, "Besides Adrian lives 'here'." She reminded him.

"But what should I do?" Draco asked even more surprised at her obviousness.

"Play at your strength Draco." was Audré's enigmatic answer.

Draco blinked twice before responding, "You want me to play Quidditch? As a seeker?" he asked not knowing what else to do.

Audré smiled serenely at him, "Uhum." she shook her head, "May be you have not noticed Draco, but you are very good at making logical arguments and you can device simple but effective plans. Those are your real strengths." She explained.

Draco remained silent wanting his aunt to continue.

"You can be a fine lawyer Draco and an even finer public prosecutor. We need brains like you in Wizengamot." At last came Audré's real reply.

"You want me to study Law?" Draco asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes" Audré confirmed, "And I am sure that you'll flourish in it soon. You can attend Sorbonne Law School here in Paris. It has a faculty on Wizarding Law, run under French Ministry of Magic. That's where Morpheus and I studied Law." She informed him.

"But how is that going to help me with Adrian?" Draco asked now getting to the point.

"It will give you a good reputation, Draco, something that even money can't buy." Audré stated, "That way you can live here in France too and keep an eye on your son. If you can make enough good reputation you may even be able to sway his mother too." She explained. "But you'll have to wait until Adrian is old enough him and his mother." She said matter –of-factly, "Do you think you can be patient for years? Do you think you can train yourself to protect that innocent boy even from yourself?" Audré asked him looking thoughtful.

Scenes from last few days played in Draco's mind; Adrian crying over his torn book, Adrian shaking like a leaf while Hermione gave him a bath, Adrian laughing happily when he got his rabbit and Adrian making his rabbit listen to the 'Tale of Peter Rabbit'. His son was as innocent as a doe and he lifted his chin to face his aunt determinedly, "I'll do anything to protect my son, aunt. Anything." he stated firmly, "As for the patience, Slytherin can be highly tolerant and extremely patient when they are assigned to a proper goal." He smirked at her.

Audré smiled genuinely at her nephew, "Truly remarkable feat, Draco." she praised him, "Tomorrow is Sunday. I want you to visit Sorbonne on Monday since it's almost September and the term starts in just five days." She informed him.

Draco's smirk broadened, "You know aunt I really pity those criminals against whom you fought cases in Wizengamot. With that brain behind those eyes, there is no way they can escape." He commented.

Audré smiled internally and eyed his enthusiastic nephew, 'I promise Draco, you won't be able to escape either.' She thought looking smug.

•••••

Hermione watched curiously as her son placed his pet rabbit Peter on the small oval bed and covered it with a small blanket gently.

'That rabbit is going to be spoiled in no time just like my rabbit has been spoilt by my friends.' She thought and shook her head.

Her son had been way over excited about his new pet and had not attended his evening English lessons. Being always serious about studies Hermione did not like to tolerate such act of ignorance on her son's part but Edmound had prevented her from forcing to send Adrian to study. She had asked her friend to leave politely after dinner since Adrian was not least interested to attend his night rituals of bathing if Edmound was around. He had seemed almost angry as he left and had kissed Adrian more times than usual. Hermione had considered it as one of her friend's eccentric behaviours and after he left, had taken Adrian to his bath.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione looked up from the human and animal rabbit duo at the foot of their bed.

"Adrian, please leave Peter for now and go to bed while Mama checks the door." She instructed her son and stood up.

"Mama do you think I should brush his teeth too?" her son asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have never heard of brushing rabbit's teeth, Adrian." she said as she approached the door that led to their wing.

"But I do." Was Adrian's small reply and Hermione decided to discuss this matter fully with him once she was done with the door. She opened it expecting to see Apolline only to find that Alexis was standing there with a gentle smile.

"Alexis, I thought it might be mother Apolline." She admitted to him.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such hour, Jean." He apologized and offered his hand to her, "Can I be honoured with the lady's hand?" he asked politely.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked over her shoulder to see what Adrian was doing. Her son seemed deep in conversation with the almost suffocated rabbit and she felt relieved that he might not see if his mother held hands with his uncle. She smiled at Alexis brightly and gently placed her hand in his extended one.

Alexis covered it with his other hand and brought it to his chest before kissing it gently. Hermione shivered - this man's touch felt so safe and assuring that she almost craved for more. But she knew that ladies could not behave like that in front of men and looked away trying to hide her shy smile.

"I want to make an offer that you and Adrian cannot deny." She heard Alexis said in a flattering voice.

Hermione looked up at Alexis and found that he was holding her hand like a precious treasure to his chest.

"What offer?" she asked trying hard not to blush anymore.

"I want to take you and Adrian to dinner tomorrow night at 'Un Dimanche à Paris'." He informed her, "They are very famous for their chocolate desserts and their dinner is said to be one of the best in the Muggle Paris. Would you and Adrian like to go with me?" he asked her gently.

Hermione could not prevent herself from giggling and bit her lip to stop it.

'Honestly, you are not a teenager anymore, Hermione.' She reminded herself. She cleared her throat and looked at Alexis with a much dignified expression, "Have you made reservations, Alexis?" she asked him.

Alexis's eyes widened in apprehension, "If you don't want to go then it's alright." he said looking crestfallen, "I don't want to pressurize you to go to dinner with me if you don't feel…" but Hermione cut in,

"Did I ever mention that I do not want to go? Or that Adrian would not like it?" she asked him frowning, "I just wanted to know if you made any reservations, Alexis. Stop misinterpreting my questions." She said him firmly.

Alexis nodded silently at her.

"What time then?" Hermione asked Alexis, whose face lit up instantly.

"Be ready at six o' clock and I will come to take you both to the place." He offered her, "It's not far from here. Just on the other side of Seine, at 'Cour du Commerce Saint-André'." He informed and kissed her hand again.

Hermione was finding it hard to keep her dignified expression and cleared her throat indicating Adrian to Alexis who took her hint and released her hand after a gentle squeeze.

"There is another thing I wanted to inform you, Jean." Alexis's face became rather serious as he said and Hermione tensed immediately, "No need to worry." He assured her noticing her uneasiness, "I have been keeping an eye on Malfoy and he is doing nothing out of usual. The only thing that I can't decipher is he seems to be missing for long hours with no trace where he might be at that time." he said her, "I checked if is he was keeping any contacts for French supporters of Lord Voldemort but found none. Besides, his uncle's family is well reputed for being impartial to Lord Voldemort and the British Malfoys. They will not tolerate it if he tries to do anything that may taint their family reputation. I think you don't need to worry about him anymore." He assured her.

"How can you be so sure about that? He's Malfoy after all, the right hand man of devil himself." Hermione commented sharply.

"Jean, I am the Junior Undersecretary to the French Minister of Magic and I have my means to ascertain that." Alexis ensured her, "The French Malfoys are highly respected family and they have never supported Lord Voldemort during his rise to power and two wars. They in fact worked against him, aiding the British underground group 'Order of the Phoenix' with anything they might need. There is no way Draco Malfoy can do anything right under their nose." He explained patiently, "Besides I have checked it already, Draco Malfoy does not seem much interested in France since he has not visited more than just Louvre museum, Eiffel Tower and the usual places. He even left France for two weeks and I checked that too. It seems that he went to Britain at that time since he came back from there to notify himself to the ministry." Alexis informed Hermione.

"Are you sure he went to Britain?" Hermione suddenly had an unpleasant sensation in her stomach. "When did he go there?" she asked him.

"Two days after you left for Brussels, Jean. But that's okay, because his aunt was also with him. I checked the list of the outgoing travelers in the Department of Magical Transportation and Customs and found nothing fishy about it." Alexis confirmed her. "But if you want, I can check on the Portkey they used. It requires special permission to check Portkey destinations since that information is classified and is not easily disclosed." He said.

Hermione was about to request that but Adrian took that moment to interrupt their conversation, "Mama, I am sleepy." Her son informed her from the other room.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed that her son was lying on bed alone. "Mama is coming in just five minutes, little rabbit. Why don't you count up to fifty in your head by that time? Hm?" she offered her son and turned to Alexis who was about to leave.

"I am sorry for keeping you so long." He apologized, "Good night, Jean and see you tomorrow." He bade her goodnight and turned to leave.

"No wait, Alexis!" Hermione stopped him, "I need to talk to you. Can you please wait for me in mother Apolline's parlour while I make sure Adrian falls asleep?" she asked.

Alexis nodded silently and left. Hermione closed the door and went to her son who was already heavy lidded.

"…twenty nine, thirty, thirty one, thirty two…." Adrian was muttering under his breath and Hermione settled beside her son to embrace him.

"Good night my love," she said kissing him tenderly on his forehead.

"…..thirty seven…good night Mama." He kissed her on the cheek and soon fell on a deep sleep.

Hermione waited patiently as her son slept, making sure he was comfortable enough and won't wake up if she suddenly left him on bed. Finally after thirty minutes when she was sure that her son was under deep slumber, Hermione left her bed and made for Apolline's parlour silently.

Alexis was waiting there as promised and stood up to courtesy her when Hermione entered the room. Hermione took the seat across him silently and eyed the man opposite her.

"I have a few things to ask you, Alexis. I hope I am not keeping you awake?" she enquired.

Alexis shook his head, "Not at all." He said, "Ask away." He insisted.

"I want to know about the French Malfoys. You said they helped the Order of The Phoenix during and before the war. Tell me more about them." Hermione requested.

Alexis took a deep breath and looked calmly at Hermione, "the French Malfoys are actually a Franco-British family. As far as I know, Lucius Malfoy's elder brother Morpheus Malfoy came to study Law at Sorbonne around 1973. He fell in love with Renée Chombrun's only child Audré Chombrun and they got married in 1975. Morpheus was disowned by his original Malfoy family after their marriage. Audré's father Renée owned the famous 'Château de la Grange-Bléneau' in Ile de France province and they moved in there. After Renée's death Morpheus became the lord of the Château and he and his wife Audré ran the place." Alexis informed her, "They are both famous for their works in French Wizengamot. Morpheus was one of the three chief Warlocks there and Audré was the chief public prosecutor for French Wizengamot. The couple has two children, a son by the name of Julian Chombrun Malfoy and a daughter – Lillian Chombrun Malfoy. Julian works with me in the ministry in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have met him quite a few times and he is a nice guy." He assured Hermione.

Hermione nodded silently. 'What an unlikely relative for the Malfoys.' she thought. "You said that they helped the Order. How?" she asked him.

"Well, we had a French wing of Order of the Phoenix called 'Order of the Fleur-de-lis' and it was run by them, the French Malfoys." Alexis informed Hermione, "Morpheus ran it until his death in 1995 and then Audré took over the charges with the help of some of the other Wizarding families. Papa helped them too and then Fleur joined the original Order itself with Bill." He said, "But even in France it was not easy to run the Order since some of Voldemort's followers were after us too. One of them was the Rochés – Pierre's family." He said gravely.

Hermione gasped in surprise, "You mean the Rochés were supporters of Voldemort?" she asked looking incredulous.

Alexis nodded biting his lips, "That's the reason I did not like it when Adrian started mixing with Pierre, but mother scolded me. She said it's not fair to judge children for their parents' actions." he said, "But I am sure that boy is full of nothing but that foul pureblood prejudice." He commented.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Ever since I heard about him from Adrian I feel like Pierre Rochés and Draco Malfoy are the same categories. They know only to bully other people for their pureblood status." She said bitterly. "Listen, Alexis can you please check where did that monster go with his aunt for two weeks? I am sorry but I am having an uneasy feeling and want to be sure that he was in Britain at that time." she explained.

Alexis smiled gently and nodded, "It's no problem, Jean. I'll apply for the information on Monday. You see International Portkeys are like Muggle air tickets. Only the purchaser and the issuer know about their destination." He explained, "We can ask for information only if we can show enough strong reasons for that. But I have already thought about a way to manage it." he assured Hermione.

"Thank you, Alexis." Hermione said with a gentle smile and did something very brave. She kissed Alexis on his cheek and almost ran out of the parlour.

She never saw the dumbfounded look that Alexis sported as she left him.

•••••

Draco eyed the elegant grand building before him and tilted his head on one side. Julian, who was standing beside him, narrowed his eyes at his cousin's odd behaviour.

"Hôtel Rochés, Paris" Draco read aloud and smirked.

"What is it, Draco?" Julian asked him. His cousin was behaving very oddly since they came here. It seemed as if he had found his prey and was waiting to catch it.

"It's very simple, Julian." Draco answered him still smirking "It takes only a pebble to create a land slide." he commented vaguely.

Julian decided not to ask why he said so. He knew his cousin could be very mysterious some times and he had no intention of delving into it's depths. Instead he gestured him to the hotel entrance and followed after him.

The Hôtel Rochésis a grand palatial hotel in the heart of Paris, the 1st arrondissement. It overlooks border of the famous Muggle hotel 'Hotel Ritz' and is ranked highly among the most prestigious and luxurious hotels in Wizarding Paris with clients including Wizarding royalty, politicians, writers, aristocrats and singers. Several of its suites are named in honour of famous guests.

Ever since Draco had announced to host a party during the dinner three days ago, Julian pondered over the possible motives. He knew his cousin, who was a pure Malfoy, never did anything unless he got something in return. Something was troubling Draco and he felt it was related to the Rochés. They way he had uttered the word 'Pureblood' while mentioning the Rochés had been unnerving.

Julian had already arranged an appointment with the owner Monsieur Auguste Rochés and reached his office just in time. Draco was looking around disdainfully and entered the office sporting such proud attitude that Julian thought he had been named the supreme ruler of galaxy.

After pleasantries were over Julian took the seat they were offered and looked at Draco who was eying Monsieur with a smug smile in his lips and cold interest in his eyes. He shivered involuntarily. Something was not right about his cousin.

"How can I help the Noble masters?" Monsieur Rochés who was a man in mid forties, asked them and Julian turned his head to their host.

"This is my cousin Draco Malfoy." he introduced his cousin to Monsieur Rochés, "He wants to arrange a party in your esteemed hotel." he supplied.

Monsieur Rochés eyed Draco with great interest, "You are Draco malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy?" he asked him incredulously.

Draco lifted his chin most defiantly, "Yes Monsieur, I am Lucius Malfoy's son." He proclaimed proudly.

"It's an honour to meet you, Monsieur." the man was beside himself as she extended his hand to Draco.

Draco took his head with an expression as if he was forced to hold something dead and rotten, "Pleasure." He said curtly.

Julian watched his cousin as he talked to the owner about the party he wanted to arrange. Draco informed Monsieur Rochés that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy would be overlooking the arrangements and any mistake in the hotel's part would not be tolerated kindly. They talked for ten minutes and Draco left the office with his cousin looking smugger than when he had entered it.

Julian was absolutely certain now that his cousin was up to something. He knew his cousin bore a Dark Mark in his left forearm and the Rochés were one of the families that had worked against 'Order of Fleur-de-lis'.

Things were not turning the way they should be and Julian made a mental note to inform it to his mother when they returned the Château.

•••••

Sunday night found a disillusioned Draco Malfoy entering the Delacour Residence through the moss covered back door. He walked leisurely towards the East Wing where his knew his son was sure to be playing with his new pet Peter. He spent a busy day inviting guests for the party he had planned and wished nothing more than to end the day watching Adrian as he ate, bathed and slept peacefully in his mother's arm.

He approached their wing and found it locked. Irritated that his son might have accompanied his mother to some place he did not know, Draco decided to wait for them. He sat on the stairs and looked at the locked door.

He did not know how much time had passed since he first sat there but then he heard unmistakable sound of two women talking excitedly. One he recognized was Apolline and the other was Gabrielle as they talked to a third female voice.

Feeling curious he left the stairs and approached towards the source of the commotion. It was coming from entrance hall and as he walked into the place, a remark made him stop on his tracks.

"I am so happy for Jean and Alexis, Fleur!" he heard as Gabrielle exclaimed to a woman with silvery hair and immediately recognized her as Fleur Delacour, "You and Bill must come at the wedding." she ordered her sister.

'That Mudblood is getting married?' Draco almost collided with the vase opposite Floo fireplace, 'That too to Alexis Delacour?' he thought looking horrified.

"Alexis took Adrian and Jean for a dinner tonight and I hope it turns out well." He heard Apolline as she informed her elder daughter.

'So that's the reason their suite is locked. That Mudblood whore dared to take his son on her night time pleasures.' Draco thought furiously. Seething with uncontrollable rage he left the place and positioned himself on the stair case leading to the East Wing.

'He was trying to redeem himself before his son by joining Law School whereas that Mudblood was trying to raise his son under a step-father? A Malfoy is never brought up under a step father. Malfoys had survived for a thousand years and they were the most pure of bloods. And now this whore was trying to pollute their reputation by marrying a man and forcing his son to grow up under a step father.' Draco fisted his hands and closed his eyes to control his rage.

'It won't do good to be that angry, Draco.' He advised himself, 'Calm down and wait until they arrive.' He said to himself.

Draco had never waited like this in his life. It was like he was a tiger and waiting in the shadows for his prey to return. Around ten o' clock he heard footsteps in the stair case and looked down through the gap of the banister.

The sight that met his eyes made his blood boil. He had expected Granger to carry his son Adrian to their suite but now he saw Alexis Delacour as he carried his sleeping son in his arms with Granger in tow.

Draco was thankful that he had made that Wizard's Oath to his aunt; otherwise he would have killed that Mudblood whore with his bare hands.

He watched them silently from the shadows as they entered the suite and then followed them inside. Alexis laid his sleeping son on the bed and left after planting a kiss on Granger's hand.

A smirk broke in Draco's lips.

'Surely death can't be solution to every problem, Draco.' He told himself, 'I'll punish this Mudblood in a way that no one has ever thought before.' He thought smugly.

He watched Hermione as she unbraided her hair and left for the bathroom to get changed for the night. Then he turned his attention to his sleeping son.

"Father is coming to see you in real flesh and bone very soon, dear son." he said after kissing Adrian on his forehead, "Until then, good night from Dragon – the fierce protector."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me.**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The description on structure of diamonds and Hope diamond was written after reading several articles on them.**_

_**The Symbolism of Daisy flower indeed means happiness, blessings and good luck.**_

_**The Sorbonne is a real university and the description was written after reading Wikipedia page.**_

_**The idea of controlling animals came from Goblet of Fire where Moody controlled the spiders to show the three unforgivables.**_

_**The custom of giving new children gifts was planned according to the German tradition called Schultüte.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 20: The Seeker and The Snitch**

The beautiful fountains in the garden of the Château de la Grange-Bléneau were playing serenely. Gentle breeze was rustling the leaves of numerous ornamental plants. Audré Chombrun Malfoy looked up into the night sky from her seat on a garden bench and sighed deeply.

The Parisian ladies society had marked her as a great manipulator since her marriage with Morpheus Malfoy. Being an aristocrat Chombrun by birth, she was invited in every social occasion and every single one of them inevitably ended with the same gossip among the ladies – how did she manage to marry a Malfoy?

Even now, thirty years after her marriage and nine years after her husband's death, wherever Audré went she would be welcomed by some narrowed eyes and mysterious smirks on the ladies parts. And most of it was contributed by the Rochés.

'It was time to turn the board and make them realize how it feels to be on the receiving end of smirks and frowns!' Audré thought to herself.

It was almost midnight and Audré noticed her son Julian apparating inside the Château grounds. He also noticed his mother on the garden bench and approached her.

"Good Evening, mother!" Julian greeted his mother as soon as he reached her and sat beside her on the bench.

Audré nodded her head in acknowledgment and smiled at her son gently, "They keep you late at the Ministry, Julian. I guess you are tired and need some rest." She commented.

Julian however showed no signs of leaving any sooner. He leaned against the bench and looked straight into his mother's eyes.

"I took Draco to the Rochés this morning." he informed her, "He was very odd." He said in a worried voice.

Audré perceived the worry in her son's voice and reached out to take his hands in her own, "Draco is perfectly alright, Julian. I assure you that." She said squeezing his hands gently.

Her son however was not easily convinced and gave her a questioning look. Audré decided that it was time reveal some truth to her son.

"The Rochés have displeased Draco in a manner and he wants to punish them for that." she answered to her son's questioning look. "And I find no reasons to contradict him too." she added smiling mischievously.

"Why?" Julian asked frowning at his mother.

"Because it is payback time, Julian." Audré answered looking up at the sky again.

"You want to take revenge on them for what they did to us?" her son asked sharply.

"Why shouldn't I, Julian?" Audré asked back, still gazing at the starry night sky.

Julian sighed, "But mother, it's been over for nine years now." he commented.

Audré turned her head sharply at her son, her gesture tight and intense, "It's never over, Julian. Not until I destroyed their reputation like they destroyed ours." she said with unmistakable venom in her voice, "The Roches are the reason your father was humiliated in French society."she reminded her son, "In fact it was Lucius's doing and he used the Rochés as a tool to defame your father. That man never left your father to breathe in peace for one second." Audré's rage was overwhelming her senses now and she closed her eyes to calm down.

Julian squeezed his mother's hands this time.

Audré opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at her son, "Now I am going to use Lucius's son to destroy the tool he used against us." she said serenely.

Julian gave her mother a knowing smile, "That's why you told me to bring the Rochés caviar?" he asked his mother.

Audré nodded, "Yes. I wanted to pass Draco a hint and he being a clever boy got it." her smile widened as she admitted her plot.

"What do you think he is doing?" Julian asked curiously.

Audré stood up and looked down at her son, "I think it's high time that I find out what my English nephew's plans are, Julian." She said smugly, "He came back some time ago and went straight to the Potion's lab." She informed him, "Have you ever noticed what is written on Muggle cardboard boxes that carry fragile items, Julian?" she suddenly asked him with a smirk.

Julian shook his head looking confused.

"It says, 'Handle with care'. That's exactly what Draco is, Julian. He's a very clever man and can be dangerous in wrong hands. Thus he should be handled with care." Audré explained to her son and extended a hand to raise him from his seat.

"It's quite late." she reminded him, "Go to your suite, Julian. I'll send your supper there." Audré said to her son and escorted him inside the Château.

"Good night, mother." Julian said before leaving her and Audré bade him good night.

She then made her way to the Potion's lab in the basement where her nephew was currently working. Upon entry she noticed Draco skinning some roots with immense concentration.

"You know, Draco, I sometimes forget that this Château has a Potions lab." Audré said and moved across the large chamber to stand beside the work bench where her nephew was working, "I am no Potioneer and neither are my children. The only other person who used this lab was Morpheus." She remarked.

Draco placed the roots he was skinning and looked up at her. "And what did uncle brew?" he asked.

"He mainly brewed Dreamless Sleep. Sometimes when his nightmares turned severe he even made Draught of Living Dead and Wiggenwald Potion." Audré replied looking grave, "What are you making, Draco?" she asked her nephew, "I still have adequate amount of Headache Relieving Potion that you gave me." She informed him.

Draco gave Audré a smile before returning to the roots and Audré immediately understood he did not want to disclose his secret to her. So she decided to proceed cautiously.

Her nephew was still wearing the mourning clothes – black shirt and trousers. The gold wedding band in his left hand glinted as he chopped and skinned the ingredients carefully. Audré noticed the strange gleam that previously danced in his eyes was now superimposed with another emotion: rage.

Draco was angry for some reason.

She could sense his cold fury even from a distance of one hand's length and it was not going to bode well.

"Why are you angry Draco?" Audré asked suddenly deciding to startle him and maneuver her answer out.

Draco remained silent for a moment and looked up at her aunt again, "Do you know what Hogwarts' motto is, Aunt Audré?" he asked her.

"Pardon?" Audré said feeling that dealing with Draco would be tougher than usual tonight.

"The motto means the writing below the Hogwarts crest." He explained, "It says '_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_' which means…" he stated but Audré cut in.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." She translated and raised an eyebrow, "So who tickled you, Draco?" she asked sharply.

Draco went back to his work and added some chopped root in his cauldron. "Adrian's mother." He replied after sometime.

"What's so strange about that?" Audré shrugged, "If I can recall correctly she has been doing that ever since her first year in Hogwarts." she commented.

Audré observed her nephew silently as he crushed something in mortar and weighed it in brass scales before adding it to his potion. She was confident that Draco would explain soon.

"She wishes to jeopardize my son's safety." came Draco's much awaited answer.

Audré noticed that her nephew was grinding the lionfish spines with more force than necessary and decided to feign mild interest.

"She wishes to get married to another man and raise my son under a step-father." Draco informed his aunt and Audré closed her eyes in horror.

So the sleeping dragon had really been tickled and tickled hard.

And now the dragon was preparing to breathe fire and destroy everything.

Audré opened her eyes and gave her nephew a serene smile. "Technically Draco, she has every right to get married to anyone she feels like." She said, "As for Adrian, you'll still remain his father even if his mother gets married to another man." she explained.

Draco threw the pestle he was holding at the opposite wall and faced his aunt full on face.

"My son will not be raised under a step-father. He's a Malfoy and Malfoys are never raised under step-fathers." He declared with gritted teeth.

Audré gave her most piercing look at her nephew and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll not be talked like that, Draco." She warned him icily, "Remember, it was I who believed you when no one did, it was I who gave you idea how to find Adrian and it was I who helped you go through every single plan you schemed." She said with her eyebrows raised, "No one talks to Audré Chombrun Malfoy like that and that includes you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said indignantly.

Draco contemplated his aunt's response for a moment and then hung his head.

"I apologize for my rudeness, aunt." he said in a quiet voice, "In my anger with that Mudblood, I forgot that you are on my side, not her." He admitted.

"I am on no one's side Draco." Audré said to her nephew, "What you did to her was a heinous crime and I will never support you there. But I will help you to get closer to your son, Draco." She offered, "I know how much you love Adrian but if you try to confront him now, Draco, you'll surely destroy the innocent boy." She explained, "Don't do that to him, Draco. Don't destroy him. Protect him, Draco. He's your only son." Audré said gently.

Draco slumped on the stool behind him and held his head in his hands.

"I thought I would make a petition for his custody by using Mudblood's new fiancée as a bait but now I don't know what to do." He said through his fingers, "I can't let him grow up under a step-father, aunt. I just can't do that." He said in a pained voice.

Audré placed her hand on her nephew's head and stroked his hair gently, "We'll see what we can do about that, Draco." She said in a soothing voice, "But for now, I think you should put this potion under stasis charm and go to your bed. It's been a long day for you and tomorrow you need to go to Sorbonne." She reminded him.

"The potion can't be left at this stage. It's another hour's work before I can leave it." her nephew said in a tired voice.

Audré took the opportunity and asked the question she had been longing, "What's it then?"

Draco looked up from his hands and eyed the bubbling cauldron, "Don't ask me why because neither I nor anyone I know is going to consume it, aunt." he said in a warning voice, "It's a potion to induce suicide upon consumption." He informed Audré whose face immediately turned grave, "It's for Friday." He added.

Audré, who knew that the party Narcissa was planning was due in next Friday, could think of only one sentence in her head:

The Rochés are done for.

•••••

Hermione Granger carefully levitated the ring bearing the blue diamond and placed it on her lab table. Her day's schedule was to finish curse-breaking Audré Chombrun Malfoy's ring before her lunch break.

The diamond had yielded no positive results when tested for common curses. But Hermione, who had completed a specialized two days workshop on 'Cursed Diamonds' in Gringotts Brussels, knew better and was planning to run some more tests on it.

During their workshop Hermione and the other participants were told that diamonds were basically carbon crystals where the atoms were arranged in cubic forms. There are many facets of a diamond cube according to the carbon arrangement and while the simple ones contained twenty four faces the complex ones could contain thirty to forty eight facets. In order to curse break a diamond, every single facet should be identified and checked for any possible residual curses. Apart from checking the many hidden facets, the curse breakers should also check the reflections of light from a supposedly cursed diamond for any 'Blinding Curses' too.

It was a time consuming job to identify every single facet and test them for curses; something that became even more difficult if the diamond was small. Besides blue diamonds were more prone of being cursed; the best example being the 'Hope Diamond' which the Wizarding experts believed was cursed indeed; contrary to the popular Muggle belief that it was a fabrication to increase the value of the diamond.

Audré's medium sized blue diamond, Hermione had tested and found, contained forty eight facets and after checking them under different light rays, she had discovered two carefully concealed deadly 'Slow Poisoning Curses' in two of the facets. It was done in such an expert way that the ring bearer would never be able to identify it with common revealing spells and would be poisoned slowly over monthes before she was sent to her death without raising any suspicions.

After three hours of paying extreme concentration to locate and undoing the two poisoning curses, Hermione let out a breath of relief before placing the ring in it's box and sealed it with her official 'Final Seal of Approval and Evaluation'. Her vision was blurry from constant staring at the bright blue stone but her heart was contended.

Her work for the day being over, Hermione clutched her bag and set out for her Geccemp's office to hand him over the ring to be returned to it's owner.

"Bonjour Geccemp, sir" she greeted her boss upon knocking and entering his office. Geccemp greeted back in his usual cheerful mood and motioned her to take a seat.

Hermione placed Audré's ring on his vast polished table and informed him that the ring had been curse broken and was safe to be worn by it's owner. She explained her findings and Geccemp looked immensely pleased with her work as he listened to her attentively.

"There is no one like you, Jean." he said at last, looking proud, "I was never wrong in my decision of choosing you." he said in a self confident tone, "This job needs patience and knowledge and you are gifted with both." he commented contentedly.

Hermione thanked her Goblin boss for the compliments and informed him that she would be leaving early in order to take her son to his school for his orientation class there.

"St. Joan's accepted Adrian after his Saining ceremony and asked him to attend an orientation class today." Hermione said to her boss who congratulated and told her to wait while he left his seat and vanished in his workshop.

He returned moments later with a thin wooden box and presented it to Hermione.

"It is a tradition in France to give presents to wizards or witches on their first day at school." He explained, "Your colleagues have told me that you have very fine boy and this is my present for him."

Hermione did not know how to express her gratitude to the extraordinary Goblin sitting before her. "Thank you very much, sir." she said with a genuine smile and opened the box.

Inside laid an intricately designed model of a tiny silver daisy around a silver chain. Hermione eyed it with curiosity, not knowing what she might do with a silver flower.

"In plant symbology Daisy stands of Happiness, Blessings and Luck." She heard her boss explain her. "That's what a new magical life needs on his way to success. Put the chain around his neck and it will bring him those three things." He instructed her, "We goblins are asked by many wizards to make these symbolic flowers for their kids." He proclaimed proudly.

Hermione was rendered speechless for several seconds before she regained it again.

"I …. I have no words to…." Hermione stammered but Geccemp held a long fingered hand and quieted her. "You are our best Curse Breaker Jean. You risk your life and sanity everyday to serve my clients. Every single curse you deal with can either take your life or worse incapacitate you for the rest of it. Besides I still haven't forgotten about Gobtok and the Malfoy vault. I was informed by the goblins who accompanied you there that how difficult it was for you to curse break that vault." He said looking grave, "This is the least I could do to acknowledge your efforts." He commented.

"It is my honour to work with you, Sir." Hermione closed the box and pocketed it inside her protective robe before standing up. "My son Adrian tells me to bring him to Gringotts every morning before I come to my office. He'll be pleased when I give him this." She said, smiling widely and bade the goblin goodbye.

Hermione returned home soon afterwards and found her son flying around the yard on his toy broom under watchful scrutiny of Apolline Delacour.

Hermione had never been very good at flying. It was the only part of the magical education that she disliked. Height made her feel dizzy and she preferred any other means of transportation other than broom riding. Her son, on the contrary, was a fairly good broom rider at the age of five and a half. He had a natural knack of balancing himself while in the air though the toy broom never went above three feet height.

'Well, Malfoy being a seeker in Slytherin team, how could Adrian not be a good flyer?' Hermione thought bitterly as she watched her son fly above a rose bush and brush it lightly with his small feet.

'But Adrian was her son and her son only. Malfoy and his wretched family had no part in her son's life or anything related to it.' she thought determinedly. True that Adrian looked like an exact replica of his father except for the curly pattern of hair but Hermione was not affected by it. She had decided not to relate the innocent child with his sinner of a father moments after she had given birth and was handed a crying neonate. She had noticed her son's grey eyes and slivery blonde lanugo hair. While the father's features frightened and disgusted her, her son's features made her feel happy and safe thinking that she had something so beautiful and innocent for her own.

"Come down, little rabbit, Mama has something from Gringotts for you!" Hermione called after her flying son.

Normally Adrian would protest vigorously before coming down but the word 'Gringotts' worked like a summoning charm on him and he landed smoothly on the patch of land he was flying.

"What's it Mama?" he squeaked excitedly as he ran to her, "Is it one of those treasures that you look for?" he asked his wide eyes shining with excitement.

"It's something better than those treasures." Hermione said and took out the box Geccemp had given her. "This a gift from a very good goblin named Geccemp. He's Mama's boss and he sent it to you." She handed the box to her son who opened the lid immediately.

"It's a flower." Adrian commented thoughtfully, examining the content of the box, "Why did he send me a flower?" he asked looking up at Hermione, "We have a lot of flowers in our garden." He indicated the numerous flower plants around him.

Hermione smiled and kissed her son on his cheek, "This flower is special, rabbity boo. It's called daisy and it has a 'Good Luck Charm' on it meaning it will bring you happiness and good luck." She said as she placed the chain around his neck, "Beside the flowers in the garden will fall off with time but this silver flower will always remain this way." She explained him patiently.

Apolline reached the mother and son duo after collecting Adrian's discarded broom from the ground. "You'll be late for his orientation class, Jean. They arranged it especially in the afternoon so that all working parents can attend it." She reminded Hermione and took Adrian's silver daisy to examine it.

"Geccemp gave it to Adrian for his first day at school." Hermione explained, "He said it is a tradition."

"Yes it is and it's a very fine goblin work, Jean." She commented, "That goblin is a master with metals. His name is a brand itself." She informed Hermione, "I have heard that he charges very high for engraving and is very selective about taking orders too. Not everyone in the neighbourhood has a Geccemp, Jean. Not even the Rochés." She said looking proud.

"That reminds me, what did they say when you and father approached them about Pierre's behaviour?" Hermione asked Apolline.

Apolline curled her lips in disgust, "Pierre's mother Lea Rochés is one proud swan and thinks she is most beautiful woman in whole France." Apolline said bitterly, "When we told them about Pierre she behaved as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She told us not to meddle in such petty matters since Adrian and Pierre are friends and we elders should not interfere between them." Apolline said looking irritated.

"But we are not friends, Grandma." Adrian who had been listening to the conversation protested in his high pitched voice, "He talks bad things about Mama since he came to know Mama has no marriage anniversary." He said looking angry.

Apolline lifted her grandson in her arms; "Mama will have a marriage ceremony soon, my little man." she said and kissed him.

Hermione blushed furiously and bit her lips before looking away. True that she was planning to get married to Alexis but she could not bring herself to talk about it to Apolline or her other family members. Besides she wanted to discuss about her decision with her closest friends Eva and Edmound too. Only after that she would talk about Alexis to Adrian.

"Really?" Adrian asked, his anger forgotten and innocent grey eyes wide with excitement, "When?"

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly and Apolline gave her a smile and a wink. "Mama and your new Papa will inform you about that, sweetie pie." She replied to Adrian.

"Now little rabbit, let's go to your new school! Hm?" Hermione called her son, desperate to change the subject of her marriage.

"Okay," Adrian squealed happily, "Mama, can I take Peter too? Can he study there?" he asked Hermione as Apolline put him on the ground.

"It's a school for humans, my love and I think you need to teach Peter some basic letters before enrolling him to a rabbit's school." Hermione answered as she took her son by his hand and lead him towards their wing.

"Then I'll start teaching him from this evening." Adrian informed as he trotted and hopped along his mother.

Hermione watched her innocent happy son and let out a deep breath. This boy was worth every agonizing moment of pain she had endured during her pregnancy. He was worth every cry of pain that had escaped her mouth and every drop of blood she had shed during labour. He was worth every sleepless night she had spent taking care of him. He was worth her constant fighting for last six years and he was worth dying for.

Because he was her son - her own Adrian Thomas Granger.

•••••

Draco eyed the motto written below the crest of the Sorbonne School for Wizarding Law. It read:

'_Omnibus Sapientia, Unicuique Excellentia_'

"Knowledge for everyone, Excellence for each one" he muttered under his breath.

Sorbonne or la Sorbonne, was noted as one of the first Muggle universities to be established in Europe. It was founded in the mid-12th century in Paris, France, officially recognized between 1160 and 1250. Following the French Revolution, its activities were suspended from 1793 to 1896. Initially it had three schools: the palatine or palace school, the school of Notre-Dame, and that of Sainte-Geneviève Abbey. The French Ministry of Magic had been conducting the higher education of it's Wizarding citizen secretly in all three of the schools since it's establishment and even now that Sorbonne has expanded and been divided into thirteen autonomous institutes to accommodate the Muggle students, their portal to the Wizarding colleges were well hidden and safe. Sorbonne having a huge campus and hundreds of thousands of students from different corners of the globe was the best place to hide and teach the Wizarding population under the guise of Muggles.

Draco was wearing his usual black attire though they were more formal considering his interview with the head of the law school, a wizard by the name of Monsieur Jacques Poirier.

His aunt Audré had happily accompanied him to her old campus and led him through the Wizarding barrier separating the Muggle and Magical colleges. Draco was astonished by the way the two colleges operated side by side harmoniously and entered Monsieur Poirier's office with a calm anticipation. This was his chance to get Adrian back.

The interview went well enough and when Draco informed his new teacher that he had achieved Outstanding in all eight subjects that he undertook in his O.W.L and N.E. at Hogwarts, he was offered a stipend for foreign students too. Draco would have refused the offer had his aunt not stopped him at the proper moment and they left the office soon afterwards.

"I have never heard of a Malfoy taking a stipend, aunt." Draco said irritably as he exited through the portal to enter the Muggle counterpart of his college, "We Malfoys are rich enough to give poor students stipend ourselves." He said proudly.

"That's exactly why you should take it Draco. It's also another step of becoming a responsible father for Adrian." His aunt said looking pleased, "You see, that stipend will be your first income in the form of salary. It will be something that you earned on your own merit rather than usual inherited Malfoy money that you use." She explained, "Besides, however small the amount may sound, Draco, it's considered an honour to receive a stipend from the college. I clearly remember the day Morpheus received his one." She reminisced happily, "He bought me a silver broach with it and I still wear it." she said.

Draco had never considered earning his own money until now. He always knew he had enough of everything he had wanted and somehow the idea of earning his own money never tempted him. But the way his aunt explained it to him made the idea fascinating. The prospect of being able to earn his own money for the sake of his son made him feel elated and he decided to spend his first monthly stipend money by buying his son something he might need.

Thinking of Adrian brought overwhelming desire to visit his son and Draco bade his aunt goodbye before casting a non verbal Disillusionment charm and disapparating to reach the Delacour residence.

Once inside the perimeter through the moss covered back door, Draco's eyes met the sight he had never thought was possible.

His son was riding a toy broomstick.

Draco's heart leaped to his mouth and he stood rotted to the spot watching his son, awestruck as he skillfully directed the broom wherever he wanted. The broom though a toy one bent to Adrian's every wish and soon Draco realized his son was a natural.

'Just like me, his father.' He thought proudly.

He watched his son with hunger in his eyes. That boy was everything he had ever dreamt of and he was perfect. He moved closer to his flying son and noticed Apolline Delacour, who was sitting on a bench and knitting while watching Adrian carefully.

Draco was visited by an overwhelming desire to give his son a ride on his own broom. That way he could teach him some more tactics about keeping balance while in air and ensure he made an excellent seeker like his father once was old enough. He did not know how long he had been watching his son but suddenly he noticed him land smoothly on the ground and ran to his mother who had appeared when he was watching Adrian.

He reached them cautiously and stood at a distance to listen to them. Apolline was saying something about Granger's marriage and his hands fisted immediately.

'I am going to make sure that my son never grows up under a step-father, Mudblood whore.' Draco thought determinedly eyeing Hermione who was blushing. He was unable to take any drastic steps due to the Oath he had taken but he was going to stop at nothing to prevent this marriage.

'I can't harm that Mudblood to stop that marriage.' he thought, 'Though, I can take care of that cheat Alexis Delacour since I never took oath about him.' Draco narrowed his eyes, 'But that way I'll be indirectly harming Adrian and that Mudblood.' He shook his head, 'Trust aunt Audré with an Oath and I am sure she was thorough about it.' he tapped his finger on his lips thoughtfully, 'There must another way to stop this marriage without breaking the Oath.'

His lips broke into a characteristic Malfoy smirk as realization dawned upon him. 'So simple and yet so effective!' Draco thought smugly.

His son Adrian was worth it and he would do anything to get hold of his son. There was no stopping Draco Malfoy once he decided to do something.

His mood elated and his head scheming the ways to execute his plan, Draco followed his son who was hopping like his own pet rabbit beside his mother.

'That adorable boy is worth selling my wretched soul to devil.' Draco thought and entered the East Wing behind his son, who was taken to their bedroom and changed into formal attire by his mother. He looked even more handsome in white shirt and black trousers. Adrian took his rabbit from small rabbit home that was bound by a magical anti-trespassing line.

"Did you take your lunch, Peter?" Adrian enquired of his rabbit that moved up his shoulder and slided down on his lap playfully.

"Mama, can we buy a pair of shoes for Peter when we come back from school?" Adrian asked his mother, examining Peter's bare paws.

"Peter being four-legged, he would need two pairs of shoes, little rabbit." His mother informed him, "Now, calm down for a bit and let me select a tie for you, Adrian." she said as she took out several small neck ties and laid them down on the bed, "It's your first day at school and I want you to look your best." She said thoughtfully.

'So, it's my son's first day at school!' Draco thought as he moved behind Hermione to look at the ties, 'Let his father decide what he should be wearing.' He thought proudly and leaned against the bedpost.

He carefully eyed the ties and selected an emerald green 'Tudor Paisley' lying in a corner. 'Adrian will wear his father's Slytherin colour today.' He smirked at the idea and pointed his wand at Peter.

'Imperio' he muttered.

Peter immediately left Adrian's lap and ran to the bed with a surprised Adrian on tow. The rabbit climbed up the bed using the sheets and grabbed the green neck tie in it's rear paws.

"Mama, look what Peter did?" Adrian exclaimed to his mother who looked dumbfounded, "Peter wants me to wear this tie." He said pointing at the green one the rabbit was catching.

His object being achieved Draco lifted the spell from the poor creature and eyed his son who was pleading to wear the green tie now.

"Mama I want to wear what Peter wants." He pouted his lips at Hermione, who resigned and took the green neck tie before kneeling down in front of Adrian to tie it around his neck.

'Malfoy brains are just amazing!' Draco thought smugly and sat on the window sill waiting to accompany his son on his first day at school.

The mother and son left for school soon and Draco watched them as they walked together. Adrian kept asking numerous questions to his mother and jumped once a while. They reached an elegant looking building just beside Notre Dame, the historic religious cathedral, on the eastern half of the Île de la Cité. Draco watched curiously as Muggle passer-bys walked past it completely oblivious of it's existence beside the most famous cathedral in Europe. The entrance to school was guarded by a door which had medieval ironworks and Draco entered the premises.

The school - 'St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children' was a four-sided group of buildings from the 14th century surrounding a beautiful green lawn. Twenty or so children of different ages were playing while their parents seated themselves on the grass, waiting for the orientation. Draco looked around and noticed that Adrian was easily the youngest of them all.

'The youngest but the most powerful of them all.' He thought as his grin reaching from ear to ear.

Soon afterwards one of the teachers took the children to a classroom where a small tree decorated with colourful large cones was placed. The parents were asked to watch patiently as the Headmistress Marianne asked the children to take seats and positioned her beside the tree.

"Welcome, my dear children to St. Joan's." she said cheerfully to the excited children, "I am your Headmistress Madame Marianne." she introduced herself to them.

"Bonjour, Madame Marianne" The children greeted her politely.

Marianne nodded and smiled at her new students. Draco was strangely reminded of his deceased headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Today is your first day at school and as per tradition we always give something to our new students." Marianne pointed at the decorated tree beside her with a flourish.

"There are twenty cones containing your gifts here." she said showing them the decorated tree.

"You will come and pick up your cone without breaking it." Marianne explained the curious children, indicating the fragile looking multi coloured paper cones and smiled mischievously.

The children immediately broke into an excited chatter. They eyed the big cones that was wrapped carefully with paper and considered ways to pick them from the tree without causing damage.

The sorceress unrolled a parchment and called up the children's name one by one alphabetically.

Upon calling, each young wizard or witch stood up and approached the tree to pick the cone he or she had selected. Some were tall enough to reach it easily and claimed their prize without much difficulty. Those who were shorter climbed up the tree to reach their prize.

Draco noticed with contempt that Adrian could neither reach nor climb up to claim his prize. He was considering to help him using a summoning charm when Adrian's name was called.

He was astonished when Adrian approached his headmistress instead of the tree and motioned her to kneel down. Marianne complied looking curious and Adrian said something in her ears upon which the sorceress broke into a laugh.

"Are you sure, Adrian?" Draco heard Marianne asking Adrian who nodded in response. Marianne then turned to one of her teachers and said something in his ear, who left immediately.

"Is anything wrong, Madame?" Hermione asked Marianne looking anxious. She gave her son a questioning look.

Draco could bet that Adrian gave his mother a characteristic Malfoy smirk. It meant that Adrian had a plan to reach his prize.

Marianne waved a hand at Hermione's direction and smiled broadly, "It's perfectly alright Mademoiselle Granger!" She assured a worried Hermione, "This is a test of children's abilities to reach their goals." she said to her. Hermione however looked unconvinced at her assurance.

The teacher took that moment to enter into the classroom and he was holding-

'A broom?' Draco spluttered.

Adrian was going to use the broom to reach his prize!

He and the whole crowd of children, parents, teachers and headmistress watched in utter disbelief as Adrian took the kids broom from his teacher's hand, mounted it and kicked from the ground. He reached the cone he was intending to take within a minute and picked it carefully before landing safely on the ground beside his headmistress.

Hermione let out a cry of joy mixed with shock and ran at Adrian before embracing him tightly in her arms and kissing him repeatedly for his ingenious idea.

From his position Draco only watched them silently unable utter a single sound.

'The Slytherin seeker is finally after his Golden Snitch.' He thought as he let out a breath and eyed his boy and Hermione Granger.

•••••

Alexis Delacour read the Portkey report thrice before putting it on his table. His brow was uncharacteristically furrowed.

'Draco Malfoy and Audré Chombrun Malfoy had visited Brussels during Jean's vacation there.' he thought feeling immensely disturbed.

'But why?' he asked himself, 'Surely they don't know about Adrian?' he rubbed his forehead wearily.

He had filed a petition that morning for information on Malfoy Portkey and received the report just ten minutes ago. The information it contained was making him uneasy and he knew there was only one way of finding out the truth.

He must go to Brussels himself and look into the matter. Meanwhile he would keep it as a secret since he was sure Jean would be scared to death if she came to know that Malfoy was in Brussels while she was there with Adrian.

He reached for his quill and filled up a form requesting an international Portkey to Brussels and upon completion left his office.

He should apply for two days leave from the Minister before making arrangements for his journey.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy was consulting a list of French foods with Audré that were to be included in the menu for the upcoming party when her son Draco entered the parlour.

"Good evening, ladies." He greeted them both and took a seat across them.

Audré eyed his nephew cautiously and noticed that the strange gleam had increased many folds.

"Good Evening, Draco." She heard Narcissa greet her son. "How was your day?" she asked him.

"Excellent, mother." Draco said smugly, "It was perhaps one of the best days of my life." he stated looking immensely proud.

Audré did not know why but her instinct was warning her and she cast a piercing look at her nephew.

Something was not right.

Draco was planning something and she could tell it was concerned with Adrian.

"I am planning to invite the Minister for Magic for the upcoming party, mother." Draco suddenly said, "We used to invite Cornelius Fudge whenever you hosted a party at Manor, mother." He said arrogantly, "I guess this time we could do with the French Minister." He smirked.

"The Minister is a busy man Draco." Audré said to her nephew, "Besides he is very selective about private parties." She informed him.

"I have heard that already, aunt." Draco confessed looking even smugger, "Julian told me that the minister has been subjected to several unsuccessful assassination attempts." He explained to his frowning mother, "But it is essential for me that he attends mother's party at Rochés." He said with a tinge of amusement and stood up.

"Mother, make sure we have the Rochés caviar in the menu. It is a must." He instructed his mother seriously, "Meanwhile I must check on a potion that needs my immediate attention." He said and bade the ladies goodbye.

"What was that about the caviar, Audré?" Narcissa asked her once Draco had left.

"The minister likes caviar just like Draco does, Narcissa." Audré informed her and stood up.

"Excuse me, Narcissa. I need to write some important letters." Audré said and left the parlour.

It was time to write a letter to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter. But I want more reviews since we are entering into the crucial part of the story. If you can read, surely you can leave a review.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me.**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**François Pierre Guillaume Guizot was a French historian, orator, and statesman. He was a dominant figure in French politics prior to the Revolution of 1848 and also served as the French prime minister.**_

_**The description of Abraxan flying horses and Beauxbatons was taken from Harry Potter wiki.**_

_**The Symbolism of Reed means purpose, protection and purification in Celtic books.**_

_**It was stated in Harry Potter wiki that goblins of Gringotts used vault 712 for eating and dancing purpose so I took the idea from there.**_

_**The Reed dancing is a ceremony seen in Swaziland, Africa that happens in September.**_

_**Ancestry of Filius Flitwick was taken from fifth Harry Potter book.**_

_**The concept of Suicide salt was taken from Chinese tradition where wealthy aristocrats consumed 1kg salt to commit suicide. The salt basically thickened the blood and caused electrolyte disorder.**_

_**Roe is fresh and unpasteurized eggs of Sturgeon fish. It is mixed with some salt to prepare caviar which the most expensive food in the world. (The name of this chapter basically means caviar)**_

_**The original fresco of 'The last supper' is in Milan, Italy.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 21: Roe and Salt.**

Alexis Delacour stared out of his office window and sighed. He was supposed to be in Brussels two hours ago but the Minister of Magic, François Guizot, had called him for a meeting at the last moment and he had to oblige.

He had seen Hermione yesterday as she and Adrian returned from Adrian's orientation class at St. Joan's. She had told them how Adrian had used a kids broom to claim his cone from the decorated tree at the traditional ceremony. Alexis has watched as Adrian opened his delicately wrapped package in front of them and found his new books, crayons and an Everlasting Water flask, a flask charmed so that water never ran out while drinking from it. Everyone at home was exceptionally happy afterwards and Alexis preferred to keep it that way. Especially for Hermione, who had already suffered enough in her life and shouldn't be disturbed anymore.

Alexis eyed his wrist watch. It was five minutes to eleven and according to minister's secretary Peggy, Draco Malfoy would be visiting Minister François Guizot exactly at eleven o' clock on Tuesday morning. The Senior undersecretary being away at Bulgaria, the minister had asked for Junior undersecretary Alexis's presence during this visit since he couldn't trust the British Malfoys for their famed association with the Dark Lord.

Alexis looked at his vague reflection on the window and smoothed his robes confidently. This would the first time he would be facing Draco Malfoy and he couldn't deny that he was feeling curious about it too. He wanted to see that man by himself; the man he knew had caused so much pain to Hermione Jean Granger. He wanted to assess his personality, weigh his potentials, calculate his shrewdness and defy his arrogance. He wanted Draco Malfoy to understand that not everything revolved around Malfoys and their dirty money.

Alexis strode out of his office to an empty corridor and opened the door of the one opposite to him that bore a shiny sign on it:

_François Pierre Guillaume Guizot_

_Minister for Magic _

_The French Republic_

The Minister's office was a spacious and luxurious one. The room features three large south-facing windows behind the minister's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It had four doors: the east door opened to the corridor leading to his office; the west door lead to a private smaller study and dining room; the northwest door opened onto the main corridor of the West Wing where he met his special foreign delegates; and the northeast door opened to the office of the minister's secretary, Peggy Sarkozi.

Presently the Minister of Magic was reading a file and he looked up before silently motioning Alexis to sit.

No sooner had Alexis taken his seat; Peggy entered the office closely followed by two men. Alexis didn't turn his head to see who they could be. He already knew one of them would be Draco Malfoy.

Surely enough when the men greeted the minister and seated themselves comfortably, he identified that one of them was Julian Malfoy and the other unmistakably was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Alexis was astonished at the similarity between Adrian Granger and Draco Malfoy. Adrian had the same grey eyes, pointed nose and chin, pale flawless skin and silvery blonde hair that Draco proudly sported. The only differences between their features were that while Adrian's features were innocent and angelic, Draco's were sinful and devilish. Alexis noticed as his cold grey eyes lingered over him and he smirked before turning to address the Minister.

"Thank you very much for your valuable time Minister Guizot." Draco Malfoy drawled and smiled slightly at the Minister, "I have been told already by my cousin Julian…" he motioned at his cousin sitting beside him, "..that you are a very busy man and I have no intention of wasting more time than necessary." He informed them. He then reached inside the black robe he was wearing and took out a roll of sealed parchment which he placed in front of Minister, "I am here on behalf of my mother Narcissa Malfoy to invite you, Minister Guizot, to the dinner party she has arranged this Friday and we humbly request your kind presence there." He finished with a flourish.

The Minister eyed the unopened roll of parchment cautiously and Alexis could tell what he was thinking. When the man couldn't bear to stand Draco Malfoy at his own office alone and there was no chance that he would be attending their party on Friday. Alexis was confident that the minister was going to decline the invitation when he suddenly took the roll and broke seal to open it.

Everyone remained silent as the minister read the invitation letter and Alexis noticed from the corner of his eyes that Draco was staring at him. He returned the stare with one of his own and noticed that Draco's curious look turned to amusement and then to immense smugness. It was unnerving the way Draco was staring at him, as if he was considering him with extra care. Alexis decided to feign irritation and frowned at him before returning to the minister again.

"Well, I must admit that it would be rude if I deny the invitation from Lady Malfoy." The minister remarked after putting down the parchment and Alexis frowned even deeper. 'Was he going then?' he asked himself.

"Mother would be immensely pleased to hear that, Minister, I assure you." Draco proclaimed proudly and stood up, "You must have more important works to attend to and I will not delay you any longer." He said and after extended his hand to the minister.

The minister stood up and they shook hands. Alexis was amazed when Draco extended his hand to him next. He had been expecting him to ignore him. Feeling confident and irritated at the same time he extended his right hand and gripped Malfoy's one tightly.

His hand was exceptionally cold and strong as if made of steel. Alexis looked up and met Malfoy's cold grey eyes that resembled liquid steel. He narrowed them mysteriously at him and gave his hand a rough shake.

"As the Minister's undersecretary, Monsieur Delacour, you are also invited at the party." He said gripping Alexis's hand tightly, "I have made some special arrangements for the Minister and his companions and you surely are included in the luxuries." He informed Alexis.

Alexis mirrored the smirk Malfoy had bestowed him earlier, "I am a very simple man, Monsieur Malfoy." He said, "I prefer simple but significant pleasures over extravagant luxuries. Will your party be able to provide me with that?" he asked indignantly.

Malfoy gave him a mysterious smile and released his hand, "The Malfoys belief in hospitality and excellence, Monsieur Delacour. If you prefer it that way, I'll personally make sure that your simple pleasures are taken care of." He said proudly and turned to leave.

Alexis eyed the Malfoys as they left the Minister's office and looked at the Minister Guizot.

"Minister, I thought you would decline his invitation." He spoke his mind.

The minister, however, twirled the roll of parchment and bit his lip.

"Read it yourself," he said offering Alexis the roll.

Alexis took the roll and unfolded it before settling on his chair. The letter read:

_Minister François Guizot, _

_With great honour, we, the Malfoys would like to request for your kind presence on coming Friday, 3__rd__ September at seven o' clock in the evening for a dinner party._

_The venue for the said event will be at the Hotel Rochés and dress code will be black formal attire._

_We are expecting that you will manage time from your busy schedule to be present on the party and give us the honour of serving you._

_Hoping to meet you in the venue._

_Best Regards,_

_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy _

"They are arranging the party at the Rochés Hotel, not at the Château? Why?" Alexis asked incredulously, looking up from the letter.

The minister gave Alexis a grave look and sighed, "That's the same question I want to be answered and there is only one way to have it: attend their party."

"Are you suspecting that the Dark Lord's surviving supporters are making a get together party?" Alexis voiced his worst suspicion.

"We can't be sure unless we go and see them by ourselves." The minister opined, "Arrange for a meeting with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Delacour."

"Yes minister" Alexis said curtly to the minister and left his office. He was immensely irritated at the sudden turn of events. He wanted to go to Brussels but he was stuck with the minister until the meeting was over. He decided to leave for Brussels directly from his office to save some time.

However his irritation turned to surprise upon entering his office when he found Hermione sitting on one of the chairs before his desk.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Alexis exclaimed, feeling curious and elated simultaneously. Hermione had never visited his office at the ministry and there must be some reason for doing so this morning.

"Mother told me that you are leaving for Brussels." She said looking tense, "I hope it's not something about that Portkey, Alexis?" she enquired to him.

Alexis was rendered speechless at how accurate her guess was but he chose not to display it.

"Of course not, Jean." Alexis overcame his shock and lied smoothly, "I am being sent there to attend an official meeting with the Belgian undersecretary about issues regarding their foreign students." He informed her. "I am sorry that I couldn't apply for the Portkey report but the minister has been keeping me very busy lately." He apologized looking as sincere as possible.

Hermione smiled at him, looking relieved, "It's alright, Alexis. I am so sorry to disturb you like this." She said and stood up, "I'll leave you with your work, you must have preparations to make for your meeting." She offered.

Alexis did not feel like responding to her query and moved closer to Hermione. It was his first time since they were alone outside the Delacour residence and the sight of the adorable witch in her navy blue robes, messy brown curls and shiny chocolate brown eyes, was making him lose his mind. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled her on a tight embrace and kissed her on the mouth.

The feel of her succulent soft lips on his was the most enchanting, enthralling and mind numbing sensation that had ever coursed through his veins. Alexis did not know that he had been so eager for this small but divine touch that united them at that moment and he felt like never letting go. His eyes had closed the moment he had kissed her and he opened them now only to stare at her pair which sported numerous emotions at once: surprise, delight, assurance and eagerness. He noticed with elated amazement as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Alexis couldn't tell for how long they shared that divine moment. At last when they broke apart, though no one could tell who did it first, Hermione was blushing so red that her heat was reaching Alexis too.

"I am sorry, Jean." Alexis said softly, feeling ashamed but delighted and still embracing her, "I don't know what happened to me suddenly. I …. I lost control…" he started but Hermione stopped her by placing a soft finger on his wet lips.

"It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me since Adrian was born, Alexis." She whispered at him, "I have never been kissed like this; like being loved, cared and protected." She said with a genuine smile, "I never thought I would be able to tell this to anyone ever again after I rejected Ron, Alexis but I feel so good when you are around. I feel safe and happy. I feel home." She said before closing her eyes and embracing him tightly.

Alexis felt his heart fill with an unknown yet very fulfilling sensation as Hermione leaned on to him. He felt as if she was starving for a bit of romantic touch on her life and promised himself to fulfill her every need whether physical or spiritual.

"I think the Belgian undersecretary will comment severely on the French sense of punctuality if I keep you entangled here any longer." Hermione said and released him at last.

"Who cares about an ugly undersecretary when a pretty witch is embracing a man?" Alexis said winking at her.

"Careful, Alexis! What if the undersecretary turns out to an even prettier witch?" Hermione said playfully.

"His name is Henri De Man and he certainly is not a witch, Jean." Alexis affirmed smiling at her jibe.

"Are you coming home before you leave or you'll leave from here?" Hermione enquired looking somewhat serious.

"I am already late because of yo… minister." Alexis corrected himself hastily and Hermione laughed, "I'll be leaving from my office." he informed her.

"When will you come back?" she asked him after regaining her breath.

"Possibly, day after tomorrow. But if my work gets finished earlier, I'll return sooner than that." Alexis replied, smiling.

"Take good care of my Alexis. Hm!" she instructed him pompously.

Alexis bowed elegantly before her and replied, "As my lady wishes."

Hermione left soon afterwards as Alexis kept wondering about the peculiar turn of events. He had been visited by two most unlikely people in the same morning: the perpetrator Draco Malfoy and his victim Hermione Jean Granger.

•••••

Twelve gigantic and extremely powerful Abraxan winged horses pulled the pastel-blue coach through the clouds and Audré relaxed on her seat thinking that she would be in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in next twenty minutes. The life-size grand carriage was fitted with all the magical modern amenities and was decorated in details with cherubs, garlands and painted panels exclusively designed by French master designer François Bouchard.

Her urgent letter written last evening, asking to meet the Beauxbatons headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime was replied this morning when the giant carriage landed on the vast grounds of the Château to escort her to the school palace. The Wizarding School was located in 'Palace of Beauxbatons' in the Pyrenees in the southern France. A trip from her Château to Beauxbatons palace was a maximum of forty minutes when the giant carriage was used and Audré being one of the members of the board of school governors and Olympe Maxime's close friend was privileged with the special service.

Another fifteen minutes passed as Audré watched the beautiful white clouds that streaked past the window and then she was awarded with view that always rendered her speechless: her old school palace from the clouds.

Beauxbatons palace was a beautiful Château surrounded by lush gardens and large fountains magically created out of surrounding mountains. It had stood over for seven hundred years majestically and yet the place looked marvelous and grand as ever. The school accepted students from France, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. British students in the premises of Beauxbatons were unheard of and yet Jean Granger had made it possible successfully, something that made Audré more curious about the young mother.

Audré watched her school in awe while contemplating about different ways to question Madame Maxime about Jean Granger without raising any suspicion, until the carriage descended and landed safely on one of the school gardens. It came to a halt before the main entrance of the palace and Audré noticed Madame Maxime waiting for her at the entrance.

She came down from the regal carriage and approached her host and dear friend Olympe who was waiting with extended arms and wide smile.

"My dear, Audré!" She engulfed Audré in a bone crashing hug, "I have been waiting to see you for so long!" She exclaimed, "Last time we met was almost two years ago during the Christmas banquet here and since then you haven't visited except for the official meetings that are held in the palace." Madame Maxime chided her friend fondly.

"Oh, Olympe, I am so sorry for not being able to visit more frequently!" Audré said as she hugged back the half-giantess, her head barely reaching her chest, "I always wanted to come and stay for a few days, my dear, but I have nobody to take care of the Château during that time. It is a big place and can't be left solely on House Elves since Lillian still isn't competent enough to run it alone." she released her friend, "So tell me how are you doing? I believe I find you healthy and well?" She asked examining Madame Maxime's features.

Her friend, who was elegant and graceful despite her size, looked handsome with shiny olive skinned complexion, huge black eyes and sleek hair drawn into a bun. She was dressed in a pale blue robe of finest satin and sapphire jewelry. She welcomed her graciously into the palace and led Audré to her office.

"I must admit that I was surprised when I received your letter by the urgent owl post, Audré." She said as they walked through the empty corridors, "You never write like that, my dear." She said shaking her head, "That's why I sent my own carriage to bring you here. Is everything alright?" she asked as they reached her office concealed behind a wall of flowing water and entered it.

The office of the head of the school was as one of the finest rooms in Beauxbatons palace and a magnificent example of sumptuousness in decoration. It was a large room divided into bays by giant Corinthian columns with a symphony of blue flock wallpaper, white velvet curtains and figured-silk wall hangings. The Corinthian columns were painted with beautiful portraits while a few portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hanged from a corner wall.

Madame Maxime took her friend to her private study and motioned her to take a seat. She ordered the castle elves to bring them some refreshments and settled down before her friend.

"So, tell me how is everything going in Château? Has Julian found himself a suitable woman?" she asked Audré, "Last time we talked about him, you told me that he is a complete workaholic and is not interested in anything outside it." she said looking amused.

Audré nodded, "Well, I must admit that Julian is completely like his father, Morpheus, when work is concerned." She said fondly, "I still don't know how he fell for me thirty years ago when the only thing that kept him going was work, work and more work." She said skeptically.

"No dear, you are wrong there," Madame Maxime contradicted her friend, "I have known Morpheus since we both started working at the Ministry and I know that work only kept Morpheus distracted from his horrible past. But it was you who kept him going, dear." She said with a genuine smile, "Your love, your care, your dedication for him, kept him alive and sane for all those years. He wouldn't have lasted that long without you, Audré." She stated thoughtfully and Audré sighed.

"I still can't get over his death, Olympe!" she admitted bitterly, "Even after nine years, I can't sleep peacefully at night thinking about what he had been through when he lived." She said in a sad voice, "And his death was basically due to all those mental pressures he had to go through in the face of those horrible rumours that the Rochés spread about him." Audré shook her head and closed her eyes.

Olympe Maxime reached out and took her friend's hands in her larger ones, "They will get their due punishment, Audré my friend, don't worry about that." she assured her friend, "The Rochés are powerful but from what I have heard, I can tell that the Minister is very suspicious about their recent activities." She informed her, "I have some friends who are close to the Minister and they told me that François Guizot is just waiting to catch them red handed and then the Rochés are done for." She commented looking smug and confident.

Audré opened her eyes and smiled serenely at her friend, "Yes, Olympe. I hope that too." she said with an air of satisfaction at the thought.

"So, tell me why did you want to visit me so suddenly, Audré?" Madame Maxime asked her while offering her some madeleines and tea, "Not that I have complaints about it but I am curious to know what brought you out of your sanctuary." She confessed.

"Before I go on that topic, Olympe, let me thank you for suggesting me Fleur Delacour during my visit to England." Audré said to her friend sipping her tea, "She is a wonderful woman. I knew her father Gustave Delacour since he was a member of 'Order of the Fleur-de-lis' but I never met her before. She had been very helpful." She acknowledged.

Madame Maxime looked proudly at her friend, "Fleur is one of my favourites, Audré. She was one of the Triwizard Champions in last tournament. She is very brave, talented and kind. And I trust her and her judgments completely." She said smugly, "By the way, where did you stay in England? At Malfoy Manor?" Olympe asked looking curious and took a sip from her cup.

Audré was waiting for the question since she brought Fleur's topic and prepared to answer. It was the only way to know how much Madame Maxime knew about Draco.

"No" she replied, "I stayed at a hotel named Rosings. It was a good one." She said, "True that Lucius Malfoy is dead and I have no liking for that place, Olympe, but I couldn't visit it since Draco and his mother Narcissa are currently at France and they are staying at our Château." She said waiting to see Olympe's reaction.

Madame Maxime's expression however remained neutral and Audré felt relieved internally. Maxime didn't seem to know about Jean's perpetrator and it meant she could go according to her original plan.

"So, the families are reuniting at last?" Olympe gave her a snide remark.

Audré snorted, "Not that way, Olympe, the bitterness is still there." She lied and started executing her plan, "After Lucius died, Narcissa and Draco had no relatives left. The Lestranges were done for and there was no Black family anymore." She informed her friend, "So when Narcissa wrote me a letter that she would be visiting France and wanted to stay with us, I thought it was rude to decline her offer." She confessed, "I know you may think that is crazy of me let Lucius's family stay with us after what he did to Morpheus but had Morpheus been alive, Olympe, he would have done the same. He cared about Draco." She stated modestly.

Olympe smiled genuinely at her friend, "I don't think you are crazy, Audré. You are a great woman." She said firmly, "Not every wife can help her husband's tormentors." She commented wisely.

'I have my own reasons for that, Olympe.' Audré thought and smiled at her friend. "Well now to the topic of my visit. Well, Olympe I need your help to find someone."Audré replied deciding to tell as much truth as possible. She did not feel like cheating her dear friend.

"Who is it and how can I help you there?" Madame Maxime asked her looking mildly surprised.

Audré looked directly at Madame Maxime's eyes, "Her name is Jean Granger and she's one of your ex-students." She said evenly, "She's originally an English woman who studied her first six years at Hogwarts but then she moved here six years ago to complete her education. She played a very important role in the second Wizarding war against Lord Voldemort and in the process lost her parents. When she arrived here she was pregnant and afterwards she gave birth to a boy." She stated as much truth as she could before switching to lie, "During my visit in England I came to know about a plot that some long lost supporters of the Lord Voldemort are looking for her and that her life is in danger. At that time I was only told that her name is Hermione Granger and that she is missing for six years since she left England. They told me that she might be in France and asked me to look for her here. So when I came back, I looked for her using her first name and it yielded no positive results. Until yesterday when one of Lillian's friends told me that there was a Granger in her class who studied in Beauxbatons only on her seventh year. She told me that her name was Jean Granger and she was from England too. That's why I wrote the letter to meet you to see if you can help me in finding her." Audré explained looking calm and composed.

Madame Maxime was beside herself at her words, "I must admit, Audré that whatever I expected you to tell me, was not this." She said and then became grave and tense, "You are looking for Jean, someone whom I have closely guarded for all these years. She was an exceptionally talented witch. In fact it was Fleur who recommended her to us. She was tortured during the war and that's why she left the country. I wouldn't want her to be tortured again. Do you know who are after her?" she asked looking concerned.

"I have no idea." Audré declined though she knew the truth, "I need to find this woman and see how I can protect her from possible attack. That's why I came here urgently. I hope I am not already late." She said looking grave.

"I sincerely hope not, Audré." Madame Maxime prayed too, "Jean stays at Paris with the Delacours." she informed Audré, "She is the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts. Do you want me to write and tell her about possible attack?" she asked.

"No" Audré shook her head knowing her friend would suggest that, "If you write to her like that, she will be scared and may leave her secured home in haste. That way she may fall into further danger." She explained, "Since I have not read about any attack on Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker recently, I hope she is still unharmed." She said narrowing her eyes, "I will talk to her in my own way and offer her protection so that she doesn't have to leave the country again. Besides, Julian is second-in-command in the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' and we will use it to catch the attackers too." Audré offered.

Madame Maxime looked relieved at her friend's proposal and smiled, "Thanks my dear." She said, "I guess Jean is in safe hands now. After all, you and Morpheus were right hand men of Albus Dumbledore in France." She commented.

Audré looked at the ring she wearing in her right hand.

Julian had given her, her blue diamond ring this morning at breakfast and informed her that it was carrying a slow poisoning curse which had been curse broken by Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker.

'That means that Jean already knows about Draco and his mother moving here in France. After all it's the Chief Curse Breaker who makes the first inventory.' She thought and rubbed her temple.

Perhaps it was finally time to reveal about Draco's intentions to her. Because Draco was going to stop at nothing, Audré was sure about that.

•••••

"Hey Jean!" Claudia's voice echoed across the dimly lit underground corridor and Hermione stopped on her tracks, "Aren't you coming to the vault 712?" she heard her intern ask her.

Hermione turned around and saw an anxious looking Claudia rapidly walking towards her, "No need to worry, Claudia." She assured her understanding her fear to attend the Goblin's ceremony alone, "I am coming." She said.

Claudia let out a breath of relief, "It is my first time, Jean and I am damn nervous." She admitted to Hermione, "I have heard that those dancing goblins sometimes turn very nasty. It is true?" she asked looking pale.

Hermione took Claudia's hand and squeezed it gently. Her intern still needed time to feel comfortable around the goblins which in truth was quite hard. Even she had had hard time for first two years dealing with the mischievous creatures in Gringotts and now after being promoted to Chief Curse Breaker she could feel sure that they wouldn't dare to play tricks on her.

"Don't worry." She said to a nervous looking Claudia, "They won't do anything to you. They know humans will be attending their dancing ceremony and they'll behave accordingly." She comforted her.

"I tried to reject the offer this morning, Jean but Head Goblin Geccemp was insistent about us attending their damn dancing ceremony." Claudia informed Hermione bitterly, "He said the Reed dancing happens once a year in September and everyone in Gringotts should attend it. But why do they do this…dancing?" she asked looking incredulous; "I never knew goblins could dance. I thought they only knew how to forge metalwork and count coins." She said looking irritated.

"Don't be so severe on them, they also need their share of fun." Hermione tried to make Claudia comfortable, "Besides I have attended the ceremony for last four years and it's hell of an entertainment." She said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Claudia asked looking nonplussed.

"Really." Hermione replied firmly and led her intern to a cart where one of the goblins was waiting to take them to vault 712.

One wild cart ride later Hermione and Claudia stood hand on hand before vault 712. Sensing Claudia's reluctance to enter the vault, Hermione tugged her hand and entered the vault.

Vault 712, which was used by the goblins for their eating and annual dancing purpose, was a high ceiling Rib Vault with no center pillar to support the weight of the ceiling. The arched stone ribs rose from the side of the vault and intersected one another in the center of the ceiling while leaving a spacious cavern below for the goblins to use as they liked. Currently a group of fifty goblins were sporting long sharp Reeds and dancing around a merrily cackling fire to mark their Annual Reed Dancing Festival.

Hermione looked around and saw Geccemp sitting in a corner and singing something in goblin language Gobbledegook.

Claudia's hand was squirming under Hermione's grasp and she looked at her intern.

"Honestly, Jean, this is your idea of fun?" she asked looking horrorstruck at the dancing goblins, "Tell Geccemp that I came and that I left because I had some urgent works to attend to." She requested her and hurriedly left before Hermione could protest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. That girl was not going make a good Curse Breaker if she was scared of goblins in the first place. Curse Breaking was not about dealing with cursed objects only; it was also about cleverness and foresight to deal with the goblins, who were always trying to trick the humans. She approached Geccemp and took the seat across her boss.

"Bonjour Geccemp, sir." She greeted him.

"Bonjour Curse Breaker Jean," he lulled and greeted back, "Why did Intern Claudia left so hastily?" he asked looking amused.

"She suddenly remembered about an important assignment and left to do it." Hermione offered the lie Claudia had provided her, "How is the dance going?" she looked at the dancing goblins that were carrying the Reeds and gave a hearty laugh noticing their weird dance steps.

"Oh, it's just fine, Jean" Geccemp assured her, "Remember first Wednesday of every September is for Reed dancing and it is all about three P's : purpose, protection and purification. According to Celtic Oghams, old wizards used Reed for their hidden magical properties and we goblins being miners, adopted it from them and used it serve our purpose." He said wisely.

"No offence Geccemp, but I used to think goblins were grotesque creatures who were tricky and mischievous. Well most of them are like that." Hermione admitted, "But there are two other who are completely opposite. The first is my Charms professor Filius Flitwick. He was a part Goblin but he was the most knowledgeable Charms master I have ever seen and an accomplished dueler too. He also had good taste since he decorated the Christmas trees for Great Hall and he was a very caring teacher." She said with pride, "The second is you, since you are very well mannered towards us humans. Both of you are exceptions in the name of goblins. Had I not met you two, I would have thought goblins are incapable of merriment." She said and observed the dancing.

Geccemp gave her a mysterious smile, "Have you ever wondered Jean, why of all the candidates for the post of Chief Curse Breaker, I chose you?" he asked her suddenly looking rather serious, "I mean I knew you are talented, patient and brave but you are also a woman and there has never been a female Curse Breaker in the history of French Gringotts." He stated, "Why do you think I broke the tradition?" he asked her again.

Hermione remained silent at Geccemp's query. It was a question that had been nagging in her mind ever she got her promotion but she dared not to voice it. She had grown up on her mother's believe that she ought to beat her opponents in order to achieve her rightful place and her current position as the Chief Curse Breaker was something that she truly deserved. Had she asked Geccemp that why he had chosen a female over so many male candidates, it would have contradicted her own beliefs.

"Though Bill Weasley recommended highly of you, I contacted Filius right after you applied for the post, Jean and he told me that there is none better than you for the job." Geccemp told her simply.

Hermione gasped in surprise, "You….you know Professor Flitwick?" she stammered.

Geccemp smiled serenely and scratched his chin with his long fingers, "I do. His goblin ancestry comes from my family, Jean. We are basically from England. I moved to France with my family fifty years ago when I joined Gringotts." He informed her, "He's two years younger than me. I am seventy one and he's sixty nine." He said looking amused at Hermione's surprise.

"You are seventy one years old?" Hermione asked incredulously and broke into a laugh, "You hardly look fifty." She shook her head in disbelief.

Geccemp looked pleased at her compliment "We goblins age slowly." He told her looking smug.

Hermione was about to retort when another stuff goblin approached Geccemp and leaned down beside him before whispering something in his ear. Geccemp's features immediately turned grave.

"There is no way she can meet her. I have given my word on that matter." He said to his subordinate while eyeing Hermione sharply.

Hermione suddenly felt odd under his intense gaze.

'Was Geccemp talking about me?' she thought.

However before she could ask him about it, Geccemp had left his place and vanished behind the high arched doors. Feeling curious, Hermione followed him immediately. She could tell for certain now that something had happened and she was related to it.

She took the first cart and told the goblin to take her to main corridor that led to Geccemp's office. Her mind was whirling. What was wrong? Why did Geccemp look at her like that? Is it about the cursed object she had dealt? Was the curse not properly removed?

Thousands of questions probed her mind as Hermione descended from cart when it stopped at the main corridor. She walked fast at the direction of her boss's office but before she could reach she heard two voices that seemed to be arguing.

"Madame, I am very sorry, but it is against the Gringotts law to reveal the identity of it's employees." She heard Geccemp's silky voice and stopped on track just before a corner. She carefully peeped and saw the back of an elegantly dressed woman and Geccemp who was looking up at her.

"But it is about my ring, Head Goblin." The woman said in a graceful manner, "Can I still not meet her?" she asked Geccemp showing her ring.

Hermione gasped.

That's the blue diamond ring she curse broke just two days ago.

It was Audré Chombrun Malfoy!

Just at that moment the woman turned and Hermione's eyes fell on her full feature.

She staggered.

It was the woman who was one of the judges at Brussels Drawing Competition.

She was Audré Chombrun Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy's aunt?

What was she doing here?

Clutching her heart and trembling Hermione returned to her office.

'Had she come to enquire about her son Adrian?' Hermione thought her throat completely dry,

'Had Draco Malfoy sent her?' she slumped on her chair.

Hermione closed her eyes in horror and took several breaths.

'Of course not, Hermione Granger!' she chided herself for being so coward when finally her logical part overcame her fear, 'That's highly unlikely. No one knew about Adrian except for Fleur and Bill and she trusted them. They would never tell anything about her and her son to anybody, let alone Malfoy.' She thought and felt slightly relieved.

'You are a Gryffindor Hermione and you can't afford to break down like this.' She whispered and took several calming breaths, 'She probably came to enquire about her ring. In fact she said so. So why am I being so hysteric about it?' she asked herself, 'Besides, Geccemp did not allow her to meet me using official protocol as an excuse.' She remembered what the goblin had said to Audré Chombrun, 'That settles the matter.' She looked up determinedly.

Now that Malfoy and his mother are staying in France such occurrences might happen occasionally. But Hermione Granger was not going to be afraid of such petty issues. She had faced bigger and survived. She had faced Voldemort herself and she had still survived.

She was afraid of no one.

•••••

Alexis Delacour drummed his fingers impatiently as the Belgian ministry official flipped through the files. It was Thursday morning and he was sitting at the office of 'Department for Maintenance of foreign population' in Brussels.

It was a rule to present oneself at the ministry when one travelled to a foreign country so that the ministry could keep a record of the number of visiting foreigner wizards and witches in their land. It also ensured that they received protection and diplomatic help should any need arise. Alexis had declared himself earlier this morning and then asked for the information regarding Draco Malfoy's visit using his designation as Junior undersecretary to French Minister of Magic.

The officer retrieved a piece of parchment at last, "Here, this is the declaration form filled by Draco Malfoy." He said handing him the parchment.

Alexis took the form and read it thoroughly. Everything was alright except for the name of the hotel that he had filled in. It said:

'La Trone Royale – the Palace Hotel' Alexis read and bit his lips.

That's where Jean had stayed with Adrian and her friends during her stay in Brussels!

It might be a coincidence that they both had stayed in the same hotel completely oblivious of each other's presence there; but it was a disturbing coincidence. Alexis returned the form to the ministry officer and thanked him before leaving.

He was sure Jean would have informed them had she seen Draco Malfoy at the hotel or anywhere near the vicinity of the hotel. But she hadn't and that meant she didn't know that he was there. Besides, the biggest proof that Malfoy himself hadn't seen them there was that Jean and Adrian both were alive and safe. Had he known of their presence, Alexis was sure both would have been gravely injured or worse: dead.

Alexis left the Ministry building and stepped on the alley that led out of magical part of Brussels. He had seen Draco Malfoy the day before yesterday and by the look of it he was a very proud and stubborn man. Alexis had noticed the wedding band in his left ring finger and that meant he was already married. He might even have children of his own.

'No, he doesn't know about Adrian.' Alexis muttered to himself and kept walking absent mindedly. 'There is no evidence that suggests he knows, because if he knew he would never stop until Adrian was dead.' He sighed, 'Jean was right! That bigot would do anything to keep his bloodline pure.' Alexis thought and felt somewhat relieved.

He would visit the Palace Hotel in an attempt to find more information but he knew it would be in vain. Those kinds of hotels never provided information about their guests unless the person was a convicted criminal and unfortunately even with the designation of Junior Undersecretary Alexis had no proof that suggested that Malfoy was a criminal.

Alexis stopped and looked up at the sky. There was no way he would tell about his investigation to Jean. His results were inconclusive and based on assumptions. It would only scare her.

The only reasonable solution was to keep a close eye on that bigot until he left France for good. Tomorrow's party could be good excuse for Alexis to start that again.

"A Malfoy and a Rochés!" Alexis said gravely, "Tomorrow's party is going to be a deadly combination."

•••••

Draco scrutinized the magical copy of the famous Muggle fresco that covered the east wall of the grand ball room in the Hotel Rochés.

'The last supper' by Leonardo da Vinci.

Though he drew well, Draco had never invested his talents on that field. But now that his only son Adrian was showing excellence in it, he felt compelled to start drawing again. Draco was planning to draw his version of the 'The last supper' where he would portray Auguste Rochés taking his last supper.

He looked around the ballroom and smirked. His mother's party was roaring and from the look of it, it was going to be a grand success. Draco smiled internally, if his plans went well this party would make it to the history!

He eyed his mother Narcissa Malfoy who was talking to the French Minister of Magic and directed his gaze to the man standing beside him – Alexis Delacour. That man too needed to be taught some lessons but his first priority being the Rochés he had to leave him for the time being. That special potion was for Minister only, otherwise he would have added some in his caviar too.

That reminded Draco of the foods that were yet to be served. His mother had been true to her promise and included caviar as the appetizers. The rest was Draco's doing, he had Imperiused one of the waiters to add the potion in Minister's caviar and serve it to him in a separate platter.

Draco looked at the guests and smiled contentedly. The party was full of ministry officials especially from the 'Magical Law Enforcement'. The Head of the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' was attending the party too, something that he had made sure through his cousin Julian. He was talking to other guests completely oblivious of what was about to happen.

The idea had struck him the moment he was informed that the Rochés marketed their own brand of sturgeon caviar in whole France. He had read about 'Suicide Salt' in 'Moste Potente Potions' back in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he had been looking for different ways to kill Dumbledore in Voldemort's order. He had even considered brewing the salt then but there was no way it could be mixed in the Headmaster's food since they were prepared and served by Hogwarts house elves. Besides the ingredients used there were very rare, something Draco managed to obtain this time through the black market in Ruelle Les Halles, while at that time it was impossible to obtain them by breaking into Professor Snape's private store since he was keeping an eye on Draco.

But he had had his opportunity now and the 'Suicide Salt' that he had brewed would be mixed with Minister's caviar and he would consume it inadvertently.

Feeling elated, Draco moved across the Grand Ball Room in proud steps and halted beside his aunt. She was looking beautiful in her emerald green dress robes. Clearly she had chosen to honour the occasion by wearing her husband's Slytherin colour.

"Should I tell them to serve the food, aunt?" Draco asked impatiently.

Audré looked at her watch and shook her head, "It's only eight o' clock, Draco. Let's not make haste." She chided him, "I know you are waiting to take some revenge but let's savour it slowly." She said mischievously, "I have heard that vengeance is sweet." She smiled and winked at him.

Draco smirked at his aunt. 'She is truly a gifted witch' he thought with admiration. He was thankful that his uncle chose such a wonderful woman as his life partner and thus linked him to her as her nephew.

It was half past nine when the dinner was served and it started with the appetizers. Draco watched in anticipation as his Imperiused servant approached Auguste Rochés with the platter containing the spiked caviars.

"Master! Can I have a moment please?" he said inside his head and the waiter voiced them to Auguste Rochés in French.

Rochés was talking to another wizard and he excused himself before turning to his employee.

"What's it?" he almost barked at the waiter, clearly irritated at the intrusion.

"Sir, I was told that you wanted to serve the caviar to Minister yourself." The waiter said nonchalantly and offered him the platter with the spiked caviars.

Draco knew that it was a complete lie that Rochés wanted to serve caviar to minister but he knew that if the idea was presented to him by someone he would never decline it. The man was extremely proud and liked to show off his wealth and influence. His presumptions became true as a moment later Auguste Rochés snatched the crystal platter from waiter's hand and approached the minister in proud gait.

'And the game begins!' Draco whispered to himself.

The minister who was laughing heartily at Narcissa's comment on something looked at Monsieur Rochés when he offered him the platter. "Can I tempt you with some caviar, Minister?" Rochés asked opening the small lid and revealing the contents."

The Minister eyed Rochés with interest and gave him a calculating smile, "Why not Monsieur Rochés?" he asked back and took one caviar crusted cracker before stuffing it whole inside his mouth.

'Easy minister, easy.' Draco thought with immense smugness, 'Caviar should be consumed in amounts smaller than a tablespoon. It is traditional etiquette to eat caviar in small bites, and if you're just learning to eat it, small bites will help you experience the flavor more completely without becoming overwhelmed by the flavor or texture.' He said enjoying the sight.

He knew that the salty taste of the potion would blend seamlessly with the delicate flavour of the sturgeon roe and one of the effects of a properly brewed potion was to make one compelled to eat the poisoned food more.

Surely enough, the minister emptied his platter of crackers and Russian Blini pancakes in five minutes. Draco looked at his mother who was gaping at the minister for his graceless way of eating.

'It's show time!' Draco whispered triumphantly eyeing the Minister and Rochés duo. He could tell that the minister was feeling odd because after ten minutes as he suddenly became grave and his face fell. He eyed his companions suspiciously and excused himself before moving at the direction of the balcony.

Draco knew what he was about to do. The balcony was fifty feet above the ground and he motioned Julian to come towards him.

"What's it, cousin?" Julian asked him once he reached Draco.

Draco looked at the direction of the balcony, "I think you should go and check if the minister is alright." He said, "I don't want any occurrence in my mother's party." He warned him.

Julian nodded at him silently and left immediately to call his Head of the Department. He appeared minutes later with a severe looking wizard and left for the balcony where minister would be standing.

Draco motioned his aunt to a corner and waited for the desired effect. Within five minutes there were loud screams coming from the balcony as someone swore loudly and then two or more bodies hit the floor as jets of red sparks flew inside the Ball Room.

The whole crowd rushed to the source of commotion immediately and Draco followed them feigning concern. When he reached and peaked through horrified crowd he saw Minister of Magic struggling under the combined pressure of Julian and his Head of Department, Monsieur Sergeant.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." The minister demanded angrily at Julian who was holding a wand high in the air.

"Sir, you won't have it back until you explain why you tried to commit suicide!" Sergeant demanded back.

"Suicide! The Minister tried to commit 'Suicide'?" the crowd gasped and started talking excitedly.

"I see no reason to explain it to you, Sergeant!" the Minister shot back, "Give my wand back this instant!" he demanded and tried hard to wriggle himself free.

"No, sir." Julian said trying hard to keep minister still, "We are sure you are not in your right mind." he said firmly, "Vipond, go and fetch a Healer immediately." He ordered an officer, "Plourde, check for the last thing, minister ate." He ordered another of his men.

"He took some caviar offered by Monsieur Rochés!" Draco heard his mother blurt out suddenly from her place beside the struggling minister.

Draco looked at Auguste Rochés who had turned horrorstruck and ashen faced at the proclamation.

'That was the last nail on your coffin, Pureblood Rochés.' Draco thought with immense pleasure, 'Now I'll see who bullies my son?' he asked in his head arching an eyebrow.

The officer named Vipond returned within a minute accompanying the Hotel's personal Healer who examined the struggling minister and then force fed him some strong sleeping potion. Draco moved carefully behind Rochés as he saw the other officer named Plourde approach Monsieur Sergeant holding the platter in which the caviar was served.

"Here, sir." He said handing the platter to Sergeant, "Monsieur Rochés served minister some of their own caviar in it." he informed his superior.

Sergeant left the limp body of sleeping minister on the ground and stood up. He examined the platter and approached Rochés.

Draco actually saw Rochés gulp and with immense difficulty hid his smirk.

"Monsieur Rochés you are under arrest for the suspicion of poisoning the Minister with unknown substance." Sergeant said pointing his wand at the Hotel owner, "You have right to defend yourself at the court of law and ask for your own lawyer." He said through gritted teeth. He then turned to the officer named Plourde again.

"Plourde, go and issue a search and an arrest warrant. I think we have our man at last." He proclaimed determinedly.

As the minister was levitated to a stretcher and carried away from the balcony, Draco turned and left the place. He would come back for Rochés later. Right now the man was under joint interrogation of ministry and his mother Narcissa Malfoy who was furious.

He saw his aunt who was standing in a corner eyeing the fresco 'The Last Supper' and moved towards her. She looked completely disinterested to the whole affair.

"Are you feeling okay, aunt?" Draco asked her curiously, once reaching there.

Audré looked at him and gave him a sweet smile before wiping her eyes.

"I am fine, Draco. I am free." She said in a determined voice, eyeing Monsieur Rochés.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Okay guys and gals, the MOST AWAITED CHAPTER IS UP!**_

_**I guess it is or was Tom Felton's birthday today or yesterday and I took the opportunity to update today.**_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter. **_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me.**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The various ways of voice commanding the rabbits were taken from different articles.**_

_**Diabolic means devilish and Patronus in Latin means 'father'. So the diabolic Patronus means 'the devilish father' which is the chapter's name.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 22: The Diabolic Patronus**

Hermione Granger sipped her evening coffee and curiously observed the pair sitting before her on the grass: Adrian and Edmound. The day had been hectic and after helping Apolline and Gabrielle Delacour on their Friday baking sessions, she was now sitting on a garden bench, enjoying her well earned rest.

Alexis had returned from his Brussels tour this morning but Hermione hadn't been able to meet him yet. According to Apolline he was currently attending a party with the Minister of Magic at Hotel Rochés.

The news had somehow made Hermione uncomfortable. After the occurrence with the Rochés regarding Adrian, she detested anything and everything to do with them. She knew that Pierre studied on the same school as Adrian – St. Joan's, and wanted nothing more than never seeing her son bullied again. She had already informed sorceress Marianne about Pierre's bullying nature and received assurance that such things would never occur within the school premises.

Feeling relieved for Adrian, she continued looking at them as Edmound taught Adrian how to give his rabbit voice commands while the said animal ran to and fro.

"Now, Adrian," Edmound told her son who was wearing an orange coloured T-shirt and sitting cross legged on the grass, "Rabbits have very good hearing power and they quickly learn what different sounds mean." He told Adrian, "For example, if they hear you putting down his water bowl on floor, he'll come to drink water." He explained.

"Peter already does that, uncle. Don't you Peter?" his student informed and asked his pet in a squeaky voice, "He comes running to me whenever I return home after school."Adrian said his grey eyes twinkling brightly.

Edmound looked very happy about it and Hermione could not help but laughed. Her eccentric friend could be so childish sometimes.

"That's really very clever of little Peter rabbit!" Edmound praised the animal who was skulking behind a small bush, "A rabbit also gets to know it's name quickly and they react when it hears you say it." he said to Adrian, "If you want to train your rabbit, it is advisable that you always call your rabbit by the same name and avoid confusing nicknames." He informed her son, "Like Peter!" he called the rabbit in a cheerful voice.

"I always call him by his name." Adrian affirmed, "Peter." He also called after his pet.

The rabbit stopped on it's track to run under another bush and straightened it's long white ears.

"See, he hears us." Edmound showed Adrian the quivering ears of the rabbit, "When giving voice commands always say the word followed by the rabbit's name. The tone of voice you use is very important, more so than the actual words because he learns by tones than actual words." Hermione listened as his friend patiently demonstrated her son how to call his rabbit using special tone.

She would have listened more but Eva appeared and sat beside her on the garden bench carrying her own coffee mug.

"So, more lessons on rabbits?" she asked Hermione indicating her brother.

"Yes" Hermione nodded, "It actually sounds like the definition of democracy in Muggle books – democracy is a government of the people, by the people, for the people." She stated noticing the confused look on her friend's face, "Rabbit lesson is a lesson for the rabbit, to the rabbit and by the rabbit's uncle. It's rabbit all over." She pointed out the similarities.

Eva broke into a laugh and Hermione followed.

"So, how was your little chat with mother Apolline?" Hermione asked her after regaining her breath, "What was it about?"

Eva eyed his brother and took a sip from her mug, "I wanted to talk to her about Edmound and Gabrielle." She answered, "She and Monsieur Gustave had been watching them going out together for some time. It would be rude if I don't inform them that they are on a relationship now." She explained.

"Are they?" Hermione asked feeling happy, "I thought Gabrielle was still mad at him for ignoring her after Saining Ceremony." She said.

"She still is and I am happy that she is a tougher than she appears." Eva confessed, "I mean no ordinary woman can continue a healthy relationship with my eccentric brother." She said matter of factly, "But from what I have heard about Gabrielle's elder sister Fleur, she is also doing well with her husband who was bitten by a werewolf. So basically the Delacour women are talented when it comes to control their men." She said looking smug.

Hermione snorted at her comment and looked at Edmound who was now offering small pieces of carrots to Adrian.

"Whenever Peter responds to your command, Adrian, treat him with something natural, like a grape or a piece of carrot." She heard him explaining to her son, "Now let's start with simple words. The first word is 'Come'." He said to Adrian, "Use this to call Peter to you. Use a high, encouraging tone of voice and reward him when he responds by giving him a treat." He instructed Adrian.

"So, how's things between you and Alexis?" Hermione heard Eva ask her.

"How do you… did mother say you about us?" she asked her startled.

Eva gave her an incredulous look, "You think Madame Delacour is the kind of woman who goes around and talks about people's private lives behind their back?" she asked Hermione instead.

"No" Hermione felt ashamed for suggesting it, "Of course mother is not like that; but how did you know?" she enquired.

"I have a pair of eyes, my dear Jean." Eva answered and pointed at her eyes, "The way you blush when he's around, gave it all away." She said wisely.

Hermione blushed and looked away, "Of course I don't blush." She protested feebly.

Eva snorted and curled her lips, "Look at yourself at the mirror now." She conjured a mirror and offered it to Hermione, "You are looking like a tomato." She said firmly.

Hermione chose not to retort and chose to look at her son instead. Edmound was teaching him how to give negative commands to his pet.

"Use 'No' when you want Peter to stop doing something, such as nibbling at the carpet." Edmound was saying, "Use a low, stern tone of voice. If he doesn't respond, pick him up and hold him for a minute before putting him down again. If he still continues then pick him up again, move him to a different area and give him something else to play with." He said to Adrian. Hermione made a mental note to remember it for future use.

"Did he propose you?" she heard Eva ask her and turned to look at her friend.

"Who?" Hermione asked feigning surprise.

"Ahh!" Eva slapped at her shoulder impatiently, "Don't be so dramatic, Jean. You know too well who am I talking about." She admonished her, "Did he propose you?" she asked again.

Hermione realized that it was vain to hide her feelings for Alexis and decided to tell her friend the truth, "He did. Right after I returned from Brussels." She admitted to her.

Eva clapped in delight, "Wonderful!" She exclaimed, "And what did you say?" she asked excitedly.

"I told him that I needed some time to think about it." Hermione said truthfully, "But then some things happened and I decided that I will accept his proposal." She informed her friend.

"What happened?" Eva asked her blue eyes almost popping out of their socket.

Hermione regretted mentioning it to her. Eva might think that she and Alexis had been sleeping together behind her son's back. She felt mortified at the thought of doing so already and turned her attention to Adrian and Edmound again. Edmound was holding Peter above a small stool that he had conjured.

"You can use 'Up' to get Peter to jump onto the sofa for petting. Just use a high, encouraging tone of voice and reward him with a treat when he jumps up." He said to an immensely interested Adrian, "You can use the opposite word 'Down' to get Peter to jump down from the sofa or bed. Use an encouraging tone of voice but with a lower tone and point him at floor level to make him understand the command. If he doesn't respond, give him a gentle push towards the edge but always let him jump down in his own time, don't force him." He said and placed Peter on the stool.

"Down, Peter" she heard Adrian command the rabbit in his innocent voice and point him to the ground. Peter immediately complied.

"Yes, Peter is a good rabbit, just like me." Adrian asserted and Hermione laughed at her son.

"So why be so shy about a kiss, Jean?" Eva threw a snide remark at Hermione and she faced her friend again.

"We are not teenagers anymore, Eva." She said to her firmly, "We can't go on discussing something like kissing Alexis, at this age." She chided Eva.

"Really?" her friend mocked her, "Then tells me how it was like?" she shrugged indignantly.

Hermione felt a small smile appear in her lips as she remembered Alexis's sudden kiss on his office.

"It was warm and very lovely." She confessed before she could stop herself and sighed, "I felt so safe in his arms. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel home." She said more to herself than to her friend.

"You are lucky, Jean, that Alexis is here to take care of you." She heard Eva said as she took her hands in hers, "He's a true gentle man." she assured Hermione, "I have seen him. He really cares for you. He'll make you happy." She said in a soothing voice, "I hope Adrian accepts him as his father." She said looking at the boy who was now practicing commands on Peter.

"I also hope so." Hermione said her, "Adrian likes Alexis as his uncle. I hope he'll like him as his father too." she said absentmindedly.

'True that her son mirrored his real father in terms of physical features but Draco Malfoy was nothing but a disgrace in the name of man and he would be so as a father too.' Hermione thought. 'He was far better off with a father who would love and care for him for who he really was and not judge him for his blood status.'

She was scared for a brief period of time when she had seen Audré Chombrun Malfoy at Gringotts looking for her, knowing that Draco Malfoy was staying at her place. But she had regained her courage afterwards. She couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be weak again.

Because now she had Alexis by her side.

The father she chose to give her to son - Adrian Thomas Granger.

•••••

The Oak tall case Grandfather clock issued two bold strikes that echoed across the vast compound of Château. From the reverberating sounds, the occupants of the castle, those who were still not in bed, understood that it was two hours past midnight. Leaving her Grand Bedchamber, Audré Chombrun Malfoy gathered the skirts of her unchanged green dress robes and took the staircase that led to the Château's terrace - the only place she felt like visiting whenever she wanted to sit, stroll or rest alone. It was one of her most favourite places in Château and she had taken special care of it by planting numerous pot plants and installing a magical pond that reflected the moonlight.

Audré's head was full of thoughts about the events that occurred just a few hours ago in Rochés Hotel and she found it difficult to sleep. She needed to think clearly before she took any further initiative to contact Jean Granger.

True that she had waited a day after she returned from Beauxbatons and before she visited Gringotts in the pursuit of Chief Curse Breaker Jean, but the results were not as per her expectation. She couldn't meet her over overwhelming protests from the Head Goblin Geccemp that it was against Gringotts policy. Had she succeeded in meeting Jean, it would have made her mission much easier. But now she was left to consider other means to contact the young mother and inform her about Draco's intentions. Audré had devised a plan to reveal the information to Jean in a way that wouldn't frighten her but to do that she needed to see the person first.

Lost in her thoughts Audré reached the corridor that led to the terrace and heard a voice coming from it.

'_Expecto Patronum' _

"Draco?" Audré asked herself recognizing the male voice, "What's he doing on the terrace two o' clock in the morning?"

Feeling curious, Audré covered the rest of the distance in quick steps and reached the terrace only to see a tall, lean, masculine figure with his silvery blonde hair flying in the air pointing his wand at a corner and utter the incantation again.

'_Expecto Patronum'_

'He's trying to produce a Patronus?' Audré asked in her head, 'That's interesting.' She thought.

Audré clapped her hands twice and a house elf appeared immediately who bowed low to her. The sound however caused Draco to startle and whip around to look at her.

Audré looked down at the aged house elf and smiled gently, "I am very sorry to call you, Zilek, at such ungodly hour but can we have some hot chocolate please?" she apologized and requested to the elf.

The elf looked mortified at being offered apology by the Lady of the Château and nodded silently before disappearing instantly.

"Aunt Audré!" Draco spoke at last, "I thought you were asleep." he said eyeing his aunt curiously.

Audré walked elegantly to the seating area beside the balustrades that surrounded the terrace and took a seat.

"Since the day Audré Chombrun became Madame Morpheus Malfoy, she started to mirror her husband's nocturnal habit of not sleeping." She commented and motioned her nephew to take the seat across her. "I was wondering what the Rochés must have done to invoke such wrath from you, Draco?" Audré enquired casually when Draco took the offered seat.

Draco gave a satisfied smirk, "The Rochés live in the same neighbourhood as Delacours and his son Pierre bullied my son Adrian and tore his favourite book." He informed her nonchalantly.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew, "And you framed the whole family and destroyed their hard-earned reputation to punish them for their son's crime?" she asked though not surprised.

Draco shrugged carelessly, "So what?" he asked instead, "No one bullies a Malfoy, Aunt. No one." He said firmly.

Audré nodded her head absent-mindedly, lost in thoughts again. The elf chose to appear at that moment and left two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table between them. Audré now determining the course of the conversation on her benefit took her mug and offered the other to her nephew.

"There are several things I want to know about you, Draco." She confessed, "Will you answer truthfully?" she asked him.

Draco placed his wand on the table and took a sip of hot chocolate before nodding silently.

"Where did you learn the Imperius Curse?" Audré asked her nephew.

Draco shifted his long legs and eyed her aunt carefully, "I learned it when I was sixteen." He said leisurely, "My mother's sister Bellatrix Lestrange taught me how to do it." he informed her.

Audré didn't miss the contempt Draco used when he mentioned Bellatrix and decided to explore the reasons.

"Why don't you call her aunt Bellatrix like you call me aunt Audré?" she asked him, "I have heard you once before when you addressed her as your mother's sister, not your aunt." she stated.

Draco put the mug down and took his wand in his elegant hands, "I used to call her aunt Bella once." He informed her, "But that was before I came to know that she almost killed Adrian." he said looking serious.

Audré was astonished, "Bellatrix tried to kill Adrian?" she asked looking incredulous, "How?"

Draco cleared his throat as if trying to admit an unpleasant truth, "The day I….I tortured Granger in our dungeons; Bellatrix used powerful Cruciatus on her. The dark magic of her curse coursed through Granger's veins when she became pregnant with Adrian and caused her lots of pain. It was so strong that when the time for the birth arrived, the Healers said that Adrian might not survive. They even said that nothing could be done to save the unborn child." He said looking horrified at the prospect.

Audré was feeling very curious to know rest of the story, "Then how did he survive?" she asked breathlessly.

Draco hung his head and closed his eyes, "Apolline Delacour saved my son. She gave Granger some tea, made from dried leaves of raspberry and it eased her pain significantly. Later on she gave birth to Adrian." he said biting his lips.

Audré was watching her nephew's reactions with great interest. "Who told you that? Apolline Delacour or Jean Granger?" she asked to see his reaction.

Draco opened his eyes and gave his aunt a sharp look. "I overheard it when Granger was telling this to Adrian." he informed her.

Audré tilted her head absent-mindedly, 'The boy considers every single detail about Adrian very seriously.' She thought. "So Bellatrix taught you to use Imperius curse." She repeated, "What else did she teach you?" she asked.

"She taught me Occlumency and Protean Charm too." he admitted and took his mug again.

"At the age of sixteen?" Audré was surprised at her nephew's way of tutoring, "But they are very advanced and difficult magic." She said.

"Yes, they are and I learned them after I completed my O. W. L s." Draco replied, "I could do non-verbals by then and…Lestrange thought in order to improve my skills I should know how to cast the Unforgivables too. Besides, I was branded with the Mark by Dark Lord and assigned to kill Dumbledore. " he admitted rubbing his temple.

Audré leaned forward on her seat and placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder, "Tell me more, Draco." She requested him.

Draco looked at his aunt's hand and turned to face her, "Shortly after I came back for the summer holidays at Manor, the Dark Lord summoned me. He was furious at father for failing him at the Ministry. Father was in-charge of a Death Eater's assault on the Ministry of Magic and had he succeeded Harry Potter would have been dead. But he couldn't do that and was arrested with some other Death Eater's too." he said rubbing his forehead again, "The Dark Lord was exceptionally angry at him and wanted to punish him badly. So he branded me with the Dark Mark and told me to kill Dumbledore if I wanted to save my mother from his wrath." He sighed heavily, "I was desperate and had to find a way to do what he asked me. I figured that there was a pair of cabinets that could be used to transport Death Eaters to Hogwarts. One of them was in Hogwarts and the other was in a shop called Borgin and Burkes at Knockturn Alley. They dealt with dark objects and father often took me there while buying or selling things from them. But the problem was that the cabinet was damaged by a Poltergeist and if I wanted to use it, I must repair it first." He explained, "So I started repairing it, but it was way beyond my capacity. I feared that I will fail and Dark Lord will kill mother. So I resorted to other measures. I sent a bottle of poisoned mead and a cursed necklace to Dumbledore. Aunt, I had no choice on the matter." He said noticing the grave look on Audré's face, "I also put the local bar woman Madam Rosmerta under an Imperius curse for one year and communicated with her using protean charmed coins in order to know Dumbledore's whereabouts." He confessed, "But even after repairing the Vanishing Cabinet and doing so many illegal things, I couldn't kill Dumbledore when the time came. It was Severus Snape who killed him for me." He sighed and leaned against his chair looking tired.

Audré eyed his nephew in a different light. He was powerful and as she had already rightfully assessed, could use his power and intelligence by any means to reach his goal. He had used an Unforgivable for one year at the tender age of sixteen, he knew Occlumency and he was a stubborn man who would not regret to use extreme measures to get what he wanted or when he was desperate. The way he had used 'Suicide Salt' to punish the Rochés had unnerved Audré slightly but she had eased her conscience thinking that they deserved it. But Adrian and his mother were innocent and they needed protection even if Draco was under Wizard's Oath. He could be devious if needed and only Audré knew how to manipulate him not to take any tricky measures.

"Why are you trying to produce a Patronus, Draco?" she asked him casually while leaving her seat and standing behind his sitting form.

"That day during Saining Ceremony, Sorceress Marianne asked Adrian's mother about my Patronus and I realized that I couldn't do it." he said wearily, "I am Adrian's father and if his mother can produce Patronus then it's a shame that I can't do it." he said bitterly.

Audré took the moment to place her hands on her nephew's sleek blonde hair. She needed to know what her nephew was upto. He was a skilled Occlumens and therefore she couldn't use Leglimency on him. The only way left open was hypnotism.

"I don't think you'll be able to produce a corporeal Patronus when you are tired to death, Draco." She said gently and stroked his hair, "Let me help you sleep." She offered.

Her nephew leaned on her touch and slumped on the seat.

"Close your eyes, Draco and breathe." Audré instructed him and he followed. She kept her touch warm and assuring so that he could feel safe with it and not suspect her real motive.

They remained silent as Draco breathed deeply closing his eyes.

Audré could tell that Draco was drifting into a sleep and she focused her force on his mind. He couldn't fall asleep at this stage and she changed the force of pressure on his scalp. After five minutes of gentle stroking she felt a strange sensation engulf her nephew. He seemed extremely relaxed and more awake than he ever was.

"What's your name, dear?" Audré's asked her nephew.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." he replied immediately.

"How long have you been in your aunt's home?" Audré asked him again.

"One and a half monthes." Draco replied confidently.

"Do you know Hermione Jean Granger?" Audré asked him gently.

"Yes I do" Draco answered.

"What are your plans regarding her marriage?" Lady Audré asked him the crucial question.

"I won't let it happen." Draco informed her.

"How?" Audré enquired. She made sure that Draco felt extremely comfortable so that she could divulge the truth out of him.

"I will bring my son to me." Draco answered and Audré bit her lips.

"But you took an Oath not to harm him or his mother. Then how are you going to do that? Audré probed him.

Draco remained silent for a moment, "I'll not harm them. But I'll not let her marry Alexis Delacour too." he stated in a calm voice.

"How are you planning to bring him to you, Draco?" Audré asked trying to keep calm.

"I still don't know but I'll do it very soon." He admitted.

"When?" Audré asked him as gently as possible.

"Soon, very soon." Draco told her and drifted into a deep sleep.

Audré kept the pressure on his scalp till she was certain that he was in deep slumber. She then left his sleeping for on terrace and started for her bed chamber.

Draco had already proved what he could do anything do in order to get his hands on his son. He had arranged a drawing competition in a foreign country to lure his son out. He had used Polyjuice and Imperius Curse willingly on unsuspecting people to stalk his son. He had even brewed an illegal potion to punish his son's bully. He had taken the Oath and had taken it very seriously. Audré was now dreading for Hermione Granger and her son.

They needed to be warned about Draco's intentions.

That would be the first thing she would do in the morning – go after Hermione Granger.

•••••

Saturday morning started with loud poundings on Hermione's door. "Wake up, Jean!" someone exclaimed, "Wake up!"

The witch in question was sleeping peacefully holding her son in her arms when the sound suddenly woke her up. Alarmed, Hermione threw her dressing gown on her and almost ran to get the door while Adrian stirred on the bed sleepily.

It was Gabrielle. She looked extremely excited.

"Come Jean!" she urged her, "The Aurors have flooded the whole neighbourhood." She informed her and left almost immediately.

Hermione looked at the giant clock on the sitting room of her East Wing. It said that the time was half past five in the morning.

"Why are the Aurors here at such an hour?" she asked herself and went to her son.

"Adrian" she called him who was again drifting into sleep again, "If you wake up and need Mama, go to kitchen. Okay little rabbit?" she asked for assurance.

It was hard to tell whether he heard anything his mother said or not but Adrian nodded sleepily and Hermione left her wing closing the door silently behind her.

Every single inhabitant of the Delacour Residence was wide awake and standing on the garden while looking out through the front door curiously. Apolline, Gustave and Gabrielle were in their dressing gowns too. Hermione noticed that Alexis was not present among them.

"What has happened?" she asked after reaching the small group, "Why is everyone standing here?" she indicated them, "Where is Alexis?" she looked around for him.

Apolline shook her head in disbelief, "There is a raid going on at the Rochés Residence." She said looking shocked, "Alexis is there." She informed Hermione.

"You mean Alexis is conducting a raid at the Rochés house?" Hermione repeated looking bewildered, "Why?" she asked her.

Gustave peeped into the darkened street before answering her, "As far as I have heard the Ministry has arrested Auguste Rochés for some serious offence and is now raiding his family home." he looked at the large number of Aurors patrolling the street, "I woke up hearing the commotion outside and woke Apolline. We still don't know the reason why they are raiding their home but one of the Aurors told us that Alexis is at the Rochés. Only he might be able to tell us but he hasn't returned home since last night." He added gravely.

Hermione felt surprised that Alexis hadn't returned home yet. She had gone to bed after waiting for him till ten o' clock when Adrian declared that he was sleepy.

She waited with them for any news while the Aurors made raid on Rochés house. Then their next door neighbour Madame Defour appeared on their garden looking frantic.

"You won't believe what I have just heard!" she said to them looking positively alarmed, "Auguste Rochés tried to kill the Minister last night." She said in a shaky voice.

Everyone including Hermione gasped at her proclamation.

"Kill the Minister? But why?" Gustave was the first to regain his voice and asked the question everyone was thinking.

Madame Defour shook her head, "I don't know. I just heard that he has been arrested red handed and that's why they are conducting the raid at his home." She informed them.

The three Delacours and Hermione remained silent contemplating her words while their neighbour left in pursuit of more information.

"Should I go and see?" Gustave asked but Apolline shook her head, "No, Alexis is there." She said to her husband, "If the allegations are true, then he must the one conducting the raid as the Junior Undersecretary. You are his father and if you go there looking for news he'll be embarrassed because such information are classified and are not to be disclosed in public." She explained.

Hermione was about to ask why Auguste Rochés would dare to do such a thing when Alexis suddenly appeared in the doorway looking extremely tired. His black dress robe was wrinkled at places and his brown hair was ruffled as he entered his house.

"Alexis!" Apolline, Gabrielle and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"I can't stay for long." He said in a apologetic manner, "I just need a cup of strong coffee before I can manage to return to the Ministry." He said wearily and settled on a garden bench.

"I'll bring it for you." Hermione offered before the others could even move and ran into the house. She entered the kitchen, whipped up a mug of strong coffee and arranged some madeleines with it on a tray before carrying them to Alexis who was now surrounded by his family.

"Thank you very much, Jean." He gave Hermione a tired smile as took he the tray from her hand and sipped his coffee.

Hermione conjured a chair and sat with rest of the Delacours waiting to hear what had happened. Alexis ate two madeleines and finished his coffee silently before looking up at them.

"Last night there was a party at the Rochés Hotel arranged by Draco Malfoy's mother Narcissa Malfoy." He started and Hermione tensed, "The minister as well as half of the ministry was invited to it. They had also invited me and I had no choice but to attend it since the Senior Undersecretary is still in Bulgaria." He informed them, "Everything went well until the dinner was served when Auguste Rochés suddenly appeared and offered the minister some caviar as appetizers. The Minister took them and after sometime left saying that he needed some fresh air." He said looking grave, "He went to the balcony. Luckily Julian Malfoy and his Head of the Department Monsieur Sergeant also followed him there as a part of security protocol because they prevented him from committing suicide." He informed his family.

"Suicide?" everyone gasped in surprise.

"But everyone said Auguste Rochés tried to kill him?" Gabrielle asked her brother looking confused.

"He did." Alexis affirmed his sister, "Apparently he added something called 'Suicide Salt' in Minister's caviar and fed it to him. It causes intense desire to commit suicide upon consumption." He explained to her, "We found a small box of the salt in his office drawer. He denied the charges of course but everyone saw him feeding the caviars to the Minister. One of the waiters even attested that he had seen him adding something in Minister's caviar before he offered it to him." Alexis shook his head wearily, "That man took very high risks in order to kill Minister. Thought he wouldn't be caught but he was wrong in his assumptions. The moment Minister was invited by the Draco Malfoy to the Rochés hotel, he planned an extensive security protocol for the party." He said and stifled a yawn.

Hermione was surprised at the level of cunningness Auguste Rochés had employed to kill the Minister of Magic. She herself had read about the 'Suicide Salt' in her second year in 'Moste Potente Potions' at Hogwarts. She knew that despite taking only three days to brew, this potion was as difficult as brewing the Veritaserum due to rarity of ingredients and use of some difficult spells. Besides it has hard to detect once it mixed in the body systems. The only way to identify that someone has been poisoned with it was to look for the sign and symptoms in the victim.

"Where is the Minister now?" Gustave asked his son gravely.

"He's been admitted to St. Louis Hospital and is under constant supervision. Auguste Rochés is under our custody at the ministry. He's being questioned as we talk." Alexis replied.

"What about the Narcissa Malfoy and her son?" Hermione asked unable bear any longer, "What is their reaction on it?"

"Well, Narcissa looked extremely furious for spoiling her party but her son Draco was calm and composed. So was Audré Chombrun. I guess they'll be issuing an official statement today." Alexis informed her evenly.

They talked about the bizarre event for another fifteen minutes and then Alexis left for his office.

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief and left the garden before locking the main door.

For the first time in her life Hermione felt no sympathy on her neighbour's distress. The Rochés were rude, proud and their son Pierre was a bully. Adrian was far better off without him haunting the neighbourhood and his school for she was certain that the Rochés would soon leave this part of Paris to hide their ashamed faces.

She climbed the stairs to reach her side of residence, eager to resume her sleep.

Now she felt truly relieved that Adrian would not be bullied in school or elsewhere anymore.

•••••

The golden snitch was fluttering before them – fast, very fast.

Draco put on an extra spurt of speed and gave a steep dive to reach the evading winged golden ball.

"Father, it's very fast! I'll fall!" Adrian exclaimed frightfully as Draco held his petit form and directed his Thunderbolt Ultra to the snitch.

"No, you won't, my son." Draco assured his son sitting before him on the broom, "Father won't let you fall." He told him firmly, "Try to catch the snitch, Adrian. I am taking you there. Concentrate on the snitch." He instructed his son.

His son Adrian turned his grey eyes at the snitch and extended his small arm to catch it.

"Catch it, Adrian." Draco urged him reducing the distance between them, "Catch it NOW!" he bellowed.

Adrian was reaching out; he was inches away from the snitch –

"Draco, why are you sleeping on terrace?" a voice said out of nothingness and Draco woke up, cursing it internally. He opened his grey eyes and noticed his mother standing beside him, looking concerned.

"You have a perfect timing, mother." He said bitterly, remembering the dream he was having just moments ago.

"Something that you still need to learn from your mother, Draco." She commented irritably, "Now listen, the ministry officials are coming to Château in half an hour." She informed him.

"Why?" Draco asked with a slight frown. Surely they weren't suspecting him. He had made sure there were no loopholes in framing Rochés. His puppet waiter had already placed a small box of 'Suicide Salt' in Auguste Rochés's office and would be attesting that he had seen his employer mixing something on the caviars.

"They want to talk about the party at Rochés last night. As if it's us who planned to kill the Minister!" Narcissa said darkly, "Those Rochés! They dare to spoil my party? Narcissa Malfoy's party?" she flared, "I would have hexed him into oblivion had the ministry not interfered!" she gritted her teeth.

Draco stood up and stretched his sore limbs, "Don't worry, mother, I'll sue them so that they become bankrupt in just a few days for their despicable conduct." He said contentedly, "But, I guess they won't have enough money to pay since their caviar business will be done for." He said smugly.

Narcissa looked at him sharply and Draco realized that his mother was curious as to why he was happy instead of being furious. He chose not to comment on the matter anymore and decided to visit his son to complete his victory over the Rochés.

"I am going for a shower, mother." He said to her already leaving for his suite, "I hope I am not late for the breakfast?" he enquired.

Narcissa shook her head and followed her son, "No, though I am done with mine. Audré and Lillian are still there, reading the morning newspapers. And Julian still hasn't returned from the ministry." She said to her son.

"Very well!" Draco remarked, "Then I'll join them shortly." he said and left his mother on the corridor.

After a refreshing hot bath, Draco took extra care to dress himself for the day as he took out his best black shirt and trousers. Afterwards he back combed his platinum blonde hair to give himself a polished finish.

"Father is coming, Adrian." he said to his reflection in the mirror with a flourish and left for breakfast.

The dining table had an aura of graveness about it when Draco reached there. He noticed his silent aunt look up from her newspaper, her eyes sporting something between concern and anticipation.

"Good morning, aunt. Good morning, Lillian." He addressed them both and settled down on his usual seat.

"Good morning, cousin." Lillian greeted back, "Would you like to see the newspapers?" she offered him one.

"Why not?" Draco asked back and took the paper from her hand, eager to see the level of damage he had caused.

"You look well dressed for the morning, Draco." His aunt commented, "Any special occasions?" she asked him.

Draco gave her a proud smile, "I am going to visit Adrian." he informed him, "Besides I heard that some ministry officials will be arriving for questioning." He said nonchalantly.

Audré smiled gently at him and took her teacup, "It will be only Julian and his boss Monsieur Sergeant." She said to him, "They are not coming here to question you or Narcissa. They are coming to thank you since it was your suggestion to send Julian after the minister that saved his life." she told him.

'Now that's called killing two birds with one stone!' Draco thought pleasantly surprised, 'the Rochés are done and the minister is indebted to me for his life. Draco Malfoy, you really are something!' he complimented himself.

Surely enough his cousin and his boss Monsieur Sergeant arrived in fifteen minutes and his aunt invited them to join the breakfast.

"How is the minister now, Monsieur Sergeant?" Draco asked the severe looking man who helped himself with some coffee.

"He's been admitted to St. Louis's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and from what I have heard before I came here, the Healers are trying to flush the poison out of his system." He informed Draco, "He is on restraints, since he tried to commit suicide two more times after he woke up this morning. But the Healers are expecting a full recovery." He said to them hopefully.

Draco nodded knowing that the salt took three days to entirely clear out from the system.

The gentlemen finished their breakfast, thanked Draco and his aunt and left. Draco made a mental note to visit the minister once he had recovered fully. It was not in the nature of a Malfoy to let go of such golden opportunities to create intimacy with influential people.

Draco looked at his watch. Eleven o' clock. He should be off to see Adrian now.

Informing his aunt that he's off to see his son and would deal with the official statement once he returned, Draco left the Château and went to the apparition point located on the west end of the garden.

The next moment he was standing before the moss-covered back door in Delacour perimeter.

Draco cast his usual Disillusionment Charm before entering into the grounds and set off for the staircase leading to the East Wing only to pause briefly beside the kitchen window.

The unmistakable voice of Apolline Delacour discussing about the Rochés with her family reached his ears.

"So the neighbourhood is buzzing with the news!" Draco thought smugly. He saw Adrian running around the large kitchen as his rabbit chased him.

"One rabbit following the other!" he thought amused at the idea.

He was lost in watching them when Hermione's voice echoed across the kitchen and broke his reverie.

"Okay, my rabbits – Adrian and Peter, enough playing for the morning!" she called after them, "Mama asks you both to do your home works now." she said as she left her chair on the dining table, "Adrian, you need to complete your home works." She said him sternly.

"But I want to play with Peter!" her son protested and pouted his delicate lips.

"Peter needs to his home works too, little rabbit." His mother explained him patiently.

"What's his homework?" Adrian asked his mother, surprised.

"Well he needs to take his bath first. Then he needs his weekly health check up and vaccination pellets, Adrian, like the way you have yours with Healer Henriette." His mother told him, "Grandma is being kind enough to do that for her grandson. Now say goodbye to Peter and off to room to do your homework." She instructed him.

Adrian sighed looking resigned and lifted his rabbit in his arms.

"Goodbye Peter." He squealed, "Behave yourself and be good with grandma, okay?"He said and kissed his rabbit before placing him gently on Apolline's lap.

'Trust the bookworm Mudblood to spoil my son's weekend morning with some boring homework.' Draco muttered darkly under his breath and followed his son.

Once inside their suite Hermione instructed Adrian to take out his books and settled him a chair high enough so that he could reach the top of the table.

"So they asked you to write down names of ten birds, ten animals and read a story from your story book." She said inspecting his home work copy, "Now Adrian take out your pencil quill and parchment." She said.

Adrian wrinkled his nose before taking out his parchment and quills. Draco noticed that kids were not provided with inks to dip their quill. Instead they were given pencil quills for writing.

Over the next hour Draco sat on the window sill and watched as his son learned, spelled and wrote the names of ten animals and birds. He noticed that he was a quick learner too.

"Little rabbit, how do you feel about uncle Alexis helping you to do your home works?" he heard Hermione ask Adrian suddenly.

'Why is she asking him that?' he frowned at her irritably.

"He has helped me already with my French alphabets when Aunt Gaby was at shop." Adrian answered looking up from his writing.

"Do you like him little rabbit?" Hermione asked and Draco immediately realizing what she implied, fisted his hands.

"I like him a lot." Adrian told his mother, "He took me to Monsieur Monette! He knows that I love drawing!" he said brightly.

Draco's blood was boiling now. 'His son liked Alexis Delacour for taking him to drawing teacher while he inherited his drawing ability from him – his real father Draco Malfoy.' He seethed.

"Do you think he can be a good Papa for you, Adrian?" Hermione asked her son and Draco left his seat, yelping. 'How dare she ask my son about his step father?' he asked shaking from head to foot with rage.

"Papa?" Adrian asked back his mother looking excited, "He'll be my Papa?" he asked again, "Like a real Papa? Like Louis's Papa?" he asked breathlessly.

'You Mudblood bitch!' Draco screamed inside his head, 'You are trying to brainwash my son to accept your lover as his father?' he pointed his wand at her ready to strike.

"Yes, like a real Papa." Hermione assured her son.

"He wants to be my Papa? He wants to be Adrian's Papa?" Adrian asked his mother, his grey eyes wide.

Draco's skin was crawling at the very thought that his son was calling someone else 'Papa'. He felt like cursing Hermione into oblivion for suggesting it to his son.

"Yes, he wants to be Adrian's Papa." Hermione affirmed, "He said so." She added.

"When will he become my Papa?" Adrian asked Hermione his grey eyes shining.

"A…. very soon, little rabbit." Hermione blushed slightly before answering his son.

Draco straightened himself to his full height and lifted his chin.

'You are terribly wrong, Mudblood.' He thought his eyes grey blazing with rage, 'My son call only me as 'father'; not that Alexis Delacour.' He raised an eyebrow and looked at his happy son.

'It is time to take drastic action' he thought determinedly.

•••••

Audré pinned her silver brooch on her chest and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked reasonably good in her salmon pink dress and Morpheus's silver brooch.

She was about to leave for the Delacour apothecary in pursuit of Jean Granger. Draco had told her how he had found the Delacour residence and she had kept this as a last resort to meet the young mother. She knew Draco was currently at the Delacour residence with Adrian and today being Saturday morning she was certain that at least Gustave Delacour would be in his shop.

She took her wand and purse from the table and proceeded to leave when a knock was on her dressing room door.

"Come in!" she called and Lillian entered her mother's private Boudoir.

"Are you going somewhere, maman?" she asked noticing her mother's attire.

"Yes" Audré replied, "Why?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian came forward and offered her some papers, "These arrived a few minutes ago." She said handing her mother the letters, "By the looks of it the almost all of the Parisian ladies will be visiting our Château in next fifteen minutes." She said her.

"The gossip mongers!" Audré commented darkly shifting through the letters, "I am certain they are coming here to know more about last night's party." She said bitterly.

"What should I do? There will be at least twenty of them." Lillian said looking nervous, "I haven't entertained more than five ladies before and those who are coming are highly aristocratic too." she said to her mother.

Audré snorted and placed the letters on the vanity table, "No one more aristocratic than the Chombrun Malfoy's, my dear." She said proudly, "I guess I can't go out now. Go and inform your aunt Narcissa about the guests so that she can prepare herself before they arrive." She instructed her daughter, "I am coming in a minute." Audré added.

Apparently her plan to meet Jean Granger could not be executed today. The ladies would be staying late to listen to the whole story and she was sure she would have to invite them for lunch too.

Sighing irritably Audré put her purse in vanity drawer and left her Boudoir to welcome her guests.

•••••

Draco looked at his watch which said it was half past nine. His son Adrian had dined and been bathed by his mother who had left minutes ago to bring him his tonic. Adrian was currently sitting on his bed and looking through his favourite story books with his pet on his small lap.

"What will you like, Peter?" he asked his rabbit showing him three books, " 'The Tale of Benjamin bunny' or 'The Tale of squirrel Nutkin' or 'The tale of Tom Kitten'." He read the names and placed the books side by side in front of the rabbit, "Just put your paw on one you want to listen and I'll tell Mama to read it to us." He explained to his pet excitedly.

'Time to come to father, Adrian.' Draco thought as he left his place on the window sill. He pointed his wand at his target.

Peter rabbit was snuggling against Adrian when Draco's Imperius Curse hit it.

As instructed, it jumped down from the bed and exited the suite promptly leaving behind a dumbfounded Adrian on bed.

"Hey, Peter." Adrian called after his pet and jumped from his bed too, "Where are you going? It is time for story." He said as he followed the rabbit and went for the stairs.

Draco immediately followed his son and appeared moments later in the garden behind him, taking three stairs at a time. He saw Adrian frantically searching for Adrian among the bushes.

"Peter, Come" Adrian said in a high pitched encouraging voice as he looked under a bench for his rabbit.

"Come out, Peter and show yourself to Adrian." Draco instructed the animal under his Imperius curse and the rabbit peeped from under a bench.

"There you are, Peter." Adrian said looking relieved as he reached for his pet, "Why did you run away suddenly like that? Hm?" he asked as he retrieved the rabbit from it's hiding place and lifted him in his arms.

"Jump and run." Draco instructed to the rabbit again and it immediately complied.

"Hey, Peter!" Adrian exclaimed as his rabbit suddenly jumped down and ran away again, "Where are you going?" he ran after it too.

Meanwhile Draco reached the apparition point at the West corner of the garden and saw the rabbit running towards him at top speed.

'Come, Adrian!' he thought triumphantly, 'Come to your real father.' He said to his son as a frantic looking Adrian followed his rabbit and approached him standing on the apparition point.

The rabbit hit the apparition point first and moments later Adrian reached there. Excitation, anticipation, joy and triumph coursing through Draco's veins, he felt his son's petit delicate form hit him, not knowing that his father was standing there under Disillusionment Charm.

Draco closed his eyes and embraced his son tightly along with his rabbit.

The smell of Peach and Honeysuckle invaded his senses and he felt his son shake slightly as he turned on the spot with only destination in his mind – his uncle's Château.

He wrapped Adrian tightly in his arms as he apparated them away from Delacour Residence and moments later when he felt solid ground under his feet, he opened his eyes to see himself standing on the vast gardens of Château.

Adrian was struggling under his grasp and he loosened his embrace before placing his son on the ground before him.

His son clutching his rabbit protectively in his arms was staring at thin air wide eyed. Realizing that he was still under Disillusionment charm, Draco pointed his wand at himself and lifted the charm.

'Finally, father is before his son.' he thought as he appeared in front of Adrian with a flourish.

His sudden appearance caused Adrian to stumble and fall on the grass behind him. His innocent grey eyes were at their widest limit as he stared at the man who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Draco gave him an assuring smile as he sat down to reach his level. His son flinched slightly and backed away at his movement.

"Adrian" Draco called his son in a soothing tone, "Don't be afraid, my son. Father won't hurt you." He said as he reached out to take him in his arms.

Adrian's wide eyes mirrored horror and disbelief as he finally lifted himself from the ground and turned before running away as fast as his small legs permitted him.

"Mama! Mama!" Draco heard Adrian scream, looking horrified, "Mama! Save me!" he called after his mother as he scampered away.

Draco was on his feet in an instant and he pursued his son, "Adrian! Stop!" he called after his son, "Father will not hurt you! Adrian, listen to your father!" he said as he dashed behind him.

Adrian didn't seem to notice or listen anything at all. He was running frantically clutching his rabbit as if his life depended on it and evaded his pursuer by taking a zigzag course. Draco would have caught his son easily but Adrian used his small height for his advantage and kept going under small bushes while screaming at the top of his voice.

"Mama! Mama!" he howled and darted away from Draco, "Mama, where are you? Come and save me from his man!" he squealed tearfully.

Draco stopped on his track feeling breathless and looked at his wailing son.

He hadn't expected this to happen!

•••••

Audré was about to leave her parlour to change into some comfortable casual dress when a cry hit her ear.

It was a child's voice and it was coming from the gardens.

"Mama! Mama!" it cried, "Mama, where are you? Come and save me from this man!" the voice pleaded.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" Audré exclaimed and ran instantly at the direction of the garden, all the while hoping it was not the person she thought it could be.

As she ran at the direction of the garden through the corridor, Lillian and Narcissa came down stairs and stopped her on her track.

"Who is it, Maman?" Lillian asked her mother as she reached the ground floor, "Who is screaming like that?"

"Just pray that it's not Adrian." her mother replied as she regained her course to reach the garden as fast as possible.

'You are damned Draco, if you have brought Adrian here by force.' She thought furiously as she reached the opening to the garden and stopped dead at the sight.

It was indeed Adrian. He was running around the garden frantically while clutching a rabbit in his arms and screaming for his mother.

'No' Audré clapped her hand on her mouth as realization hit her. Narcissa and Lillian appeared behind her moments later, panting.

"Who is he?" Narcissa asked pointing the crying and rushing kid, clutching her chest for breath.

"He's your grandson, mother and his name is Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy." A voice drawled from behind them.

Audré whipped around to face her nephew, uncontrollable rage coursing through her vein. Before she could stop herself her right palm struck neatly against Draco's left cheek as she slapped him hard.

"How dare you!" she screamed, "How dare you, Draco?" she asked him shaking from head to foot in rage, "I told you not to bring him by force. I warned you against it and still you didn't listen." She shrieked at her nephew.

Draco rubbed the spot Audré had slapped him and gave her a piercing look, "And I told you I won't let him be raised under a step father, aunt." he shot back at her, "Malfoys are never raised under step fathers!" he growled.

"Fine!" Audré nodded her head and tilted it to a frightful Adrian who was still running around the garden, "Go, father, raise your son!" she offered him sarcastically.

Draco eyed Adrian and looked at his aunt with eyes full of determination, "I will, aunt! I will raise my son." he said and looked at his mother.

"Mother, take care of your grandson while I go and bring his mother." He said and left for the apparition point.

Audré looked at the retreating form of her nephew and closed her eyes.

'She had failed to save the young boy and his mother.' She thought shaking her head, 'There is no way Draco would let go of Adrian and she can't harm her nephew in order to save them.'

"What are you upto, Draco?" she asked herself and directed her gaze to Lillian.

"Lillian, go and try to calm down the boy." She said to her daughter who nodded and pursued after Adrian immediately.

"Is he really my grandson?" Audré heard Narcissa asking her from behind.

"You'll understand once you see him yourself, Narcissa." Audré answered looking extremely grave.

According to Wizarding rules, the moment a father claimed his child as his own, an inseparable bond is created between them. It gave his child protection until he or she came of age at seventeen. Draco had finally claimed his son and brought him to the place he lived. There was no turning back now. They way led only forward.

Audré sincerely hoped that the way forward wouldn't be dark.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: So my dear readers, the chapter that we have been waiting for has arrived.**_

_**THE TRIO MEET AT LAST!**_

_**I can't believe I finished this mammoth task of writing it. It took me a lot of analysis about numerous things to make this chapter look believable.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 1: Some of the readers may ask me about Hermione's actions in this chapter and I would like to answer them beforehand. In my analysis about human behaviour, I have seen that extreme rage can make man to anything. He can pull a trigger, throw a man from roof, poison him or take any measures to let his anger out. Please consider it when you read Hermione's reaction on meeting Draco.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 2: Out of fear and extreme desperation human usually chooses the desperation. The hope on the other side of desperation gives them courage to conquer the fear.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 3: The idea about multiple partners is a well known practice from ancient times in human history. Nowadays people can have one spouse but they can have multiple partners while in the Middle Age men used to have multiple wives. Almost every king in the history of human civilization had numerous mistresses with whom they had children (I have checked several articles and can show proof) but the Heir to the throne was usually one. I have taken this concept for this chapter to explain some issues.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 4: The idea about not being able leave one's home before seventeen came from Harry's inability to leave his aunt's house despite being abused there. I took the idea and explained it my way.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It was most rewarding. **_

_**Now moving on to the acknowledgements:**_

_**Please note that it took me hours to find out the exact description of High Altar of Notre Dame cathedral. I used it as a metaphor for the story. You can see the image in Google and check if I am right. And those who have visited the place, please leave a comment on my work.**_

_**I have read Hunchback of Notre Dame and used the reference here.**_

_**The story of Zeus and Hera was taken from Greek Mythology websites.**_

_**The concept of Scared Marriage was taken from there too though I twisted it a bit.**_

_**The vows of Handfasting were taken from several websites on it.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. It took me six days to research and write and I think I deserve all the reviews.**_

_**THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 23: Chasing a Mirage**

The Delacour household had six house elves – one for cooking purpose and other five assigned for each of the five members of the family. Twinky, the she elf, who used to serve Fleur before her marriage, was reassigned to Hermione and her son Adrian after she moved to Delacour Residence. Being an outright supporter of elf rights, Hermione seldom called her for any errand. But on Apolline's insistence Twinky, the elf was allowed to clean their suite and wash their clothes. Like Hogwarts elves she also preferred not showing herself.

During her Horcrux hunts with Harry and Ron, Hermione had accepted the bitter truth that she was no genius when it came to cooking. But still she preferred preparing small food items like - juice, cookies and cakes for her son. That was the reason she left Adrian on their bed to fetch his tomato juice with his daily tonic on Saturday night.

She had almost finished on her job in the kitchen when a tired and beaten looking Alexis entered the room and slumped on a dining chair before leaning down and burying his face in his folded arms. Apolline, who was sitting on another chair and checking the laundry, looked up at her son.

"Good Evening, Alexis!" Hermione greeted the exhausted man as she added some black pepper powder in the tomato juice, "How was the day?" she asked him, making a mental note to help Apolline prepare Alexis's supper.

Alexis looked up from his arms and eyed his mother and fiancée wearily, "It couldn't be any worse." He commented gravely, "The Ministry is in complete mayhem." He confessed irritably, "The minister still hasn't recovered and the Rochés are using all their influences to wriggle free." He informed them, "But we have concrete evidence against Auguste Rochés and he's not going to get over this any sooner. All his property has been frozen and his manor is under ministry surveillance. No one can leave the place without our prior permission." He said to them confidently, "What's for supper, maman?" he asked Apolline, "I am starving."

Apolline and Hermione had already warmed Alexis's meal as he talked about the Rochés and served him steaming bowl of onion soup, stew and cheesecake for dessert. As Alexis started devouring his food hungrily Hermione made him a cup of coffee and placed it before him on the table.

"Adrian is waiting for me to read him some stories, Alexis and I have to go now." She told him and Alexis nodded, "You are exhausted too, so eat and take rest now. We'll talk about the Rochés in the morning." she suggested and Alexis smiled gently at her.

"Good night, Jean and give a kiss from me to Adrian." he called after her as Hermione left the kitchen.

However, when Hermione reached her suite carrying Adrian's tomato juice and expecting to hear her son's high pitched squeaks, she found it silent.

'Has he already fallen asleep?' she thought as she approached their bedroom and entered it, 'Did I take too long?' she asked herself and looked at the Grand clock before walking towards the bed expecting to find a sleeping Adrian.

But the bed was empty. There was no sleeping Adrian on it. Instead his story books were sprawled across it carelessly.

"Adrian!" Hermione called her son, putting down the glass on the night stand, "Adrian, Mama brought you your juice." She informed him.

But neither Adrian nor his voice came as a reply.

"Adrian, are you playing hide and seek with Mama?" Hermione asked knowing her son's favourite indoor sport and looked around the room for any sign of his crouching form; but to no avail.

'Something is not right.' Hermione's instincts told her and she proceeded to check the ensuite bathroom.

It was also unoccupied. There was no sign of Adrian being there recently.

The sense of uneasiness was growing inside Hermione now and she left the bathroom to look inside the closet expecting to find her son there.

But Adrian was not hiding there too.

"Adrian, where are you?" Hermione called her son as she checked under the bed and found it empty.

Her uneasiness was now replaced with panic and Hermione started looking through her suite.

Ten minutes later, her throats dry from fear and constantly calling Adrian, Hermione left her Wing and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mother, have you seen Adrian?" she asked Apolline who was talking to Alexis.

Apolline shook her head, "No!" she said, "Why, dear?" she asked back.

"He's not in our suite." Hermione informed her agitatedly.

"Maybe he is with Gabrielle." Apolline suggested her.

Hermione shook her head, "No, mother. Gabrielle is staying at Eva's place tonight." She reminded her.

Apolline smiled apologetically at Hermione, "Sorry, dear, I forgot." She confessed to her, "He usually goes to her and it automatically came to my mind." she said, "It's alright, Jean, don't worry. Where can he go? Maybe he's in Gustave's study playing with his origami animals." She suggested hopefully.

Alexis looked up from his cheesecake and noticed Hermione's discomfort, "Don't worry Jean, I am going to look for him." He assured her.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly at him before turning to Apolline again, "Where is father?" she asked her.

Apolline waved her hand in indignation, "He is off for a drink at Defour's place and talk about the Rochés." She said to her nonchalantly, "Don't worry, my dear, Alexis and I are going to help you find Adrian." she said to her in an assuring tone.

Shorty after it, the small group left the kitchen in pursuit of Adrian but after thirty minutes of careful search of the big household and looking for Adrian at every possible nook and corner, Hermione reached a dreadful conclusion that was haunting her mind – Adrian was not at home.

•••••

Draco appeared on the alleyway behind the Delacour residence. It was almost ten thirty and the seldom used alleyway was now completely deserted. There was no point in Disillusioning when he had come to take Hermione Granger on person and he breached the Delacour perimeter through the moss covered back door without any Disillusionment Charm upon him for the first time.

The place looked just as it had been when he lured Adrian into it using his rabbit Peter – deserted. But as he approached, Draco heard a female voice calling for Adrian hysterically.

'Granger knows.' Draco thought feeling relieved at the prospect of not having to inform her about Adrian's disappearance. He approached the south garden and saw Hermione searching for Adrian and pleading him to come out. She was alone.

'That's even better!' he thought feeling elated, 'I can just put her under Imperius, apparate us to Château and no one will ever know where she went. Not even her lover Alexis Delacour.' He smirked at the thought.

But the sound of her aunt's slap reverberated through his mind and Draco dismissed the idea knowing that Audré Chombrun would surely kill him if she saw him bringing Granger under Imperius.

'Then I'll put a Silencing Charm on her and then tell her to come with me willingly if she wants to see Adrian.' Draco thought 'Yes, that sounds nice." He thought smugly, "She'll come with me since she's worried about Adrian.' he thought approvingly.

Draco's grey eyes wandered lazily as Hermione browsed the other parts of the garden and then slowly approached where he was standing, completely oblivious of his presence.

'Come Mudblood, come. Adrian's real father is waiting for you.' Draco thought as he prepared his wand in his hand.

•••••

It would be an understatement to say that Hermione's heart was beating fast – it was racing inside her chest. Known widely among her friends and colleagues for her the ability to stay calm and _think_ clearly in a difficult situation, Hermione was so shocked at Adrian's sudden disappearance that she lost her inborn ability to think properly. Every coherent speech lost, every emotion numb with extreme concern and every breath ragged, Hermione searched all the rooms of Delacour Residence thrice in a row and then proceeded to the gardens, expecting Adrian hiding there in an attempt to trick his mother.

"Adrian! Little rabbit!" Hermione's voice echoed around the garden as she called her son, "Come out now or Mama will be very angry with you." She said as she started looking around the garden frantically.

But her threat yielded no response from Adrian and feeling more and more anxious with every passing moment; Hermione placed her wand on her palm like a compass.

"Point me Adrian Granger." She commanded but the wand didn't even stir.

'How was that possible?' she thought breathlessly looking at the motionless wand on her palm, 'Adrian didn't know how to block Locating Spells? Or did he?' she thought incredulously as she restarted her search manually, 'Was he doing this unconsciously? Was he angry with me? But why would he be angry? He was perfectly normal when I left him on bed with Peter.' Hermione thought, biting her lips nervously.

'And where was Peter too? How can he vanish with Adrian? Did Adrian take Peter with him?' Hermione continued her search and tried to look through possible causes behind the rabbit's disappearance.

She had covered almost whole of the vast garden by now but there was still no sign of Adrian or his rabbit, Peter.

"Adrian, please, Mama is extremely sorry if she has hurt you!" Hermione was crying earnestly now as she browsed through the empty garden, "Please little rabbit, come out or Mama will die!" she pleaded, "Please come out rabbity boo, Mama apologizes!" Hermione said wiping her eyes as she moved towards the south garden where Adrian's Saining Ceremony was done, "Adrian, my love….."

"He won't come!" a voice drawled from behind her and Hermione froze.

She felt a peculiar eeriness hit her – as Hermione instantly recognized the unmistakable drawl, the arrogant tone and the cruel words that could only be associated with one person: Draco Malfoy.

Unwilling to believe her ears, Hermione turned on the spot as if on trance and faced the man of the haunting voice standing behind her.

Every single emotion, thought, sense and speech left Hermione at the sight of the most hated man in her life. Unable to do anything at all, she simply stared at him.

Draco Malfoy was glaring at her coldly, his sleek platinum blond hair disheveled, his lips curled in an evil smirk while his wand pointed at her.

"I took Adrian with me and if you don't want to make any fuss….." he drawled again but couldn't finish.

Hermione's Cruciatus Curse hit him straight on his chest so abruptly that Draco couldn't even produce a Shielding Charm. The force of the Curse threw him backwards and he crumpled on the ground, writhing in agony.

The first flood of emotion that overtook Hermione's blank thought upon hearing that Draco Malfoy had taken her most precious gift, her son from her was – rage, hatred and will to kill. Images of her son laying dead, his lifeless eyes staring vacantly, hit her so hard that Hermione couldn't let him complete his sentence before she aimed her wand at Draco and cast the Unforgivable for the very first time in her life.

Every cell of her body cried to avenge her son's death and every breath that escaped from her urged Hermione to suffocate the man lying on the earthly ground, shaking uncontrollably under her Cruciatus Curse.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had covered the distance between them in two strides and kicked Draco Malfoy hard on his stomach who was still squirming under her Cruciatus Curse.

"You dare to touch my son?" she shrieked and kicked Draco again and again on his lean stomach, "You dare to take my son?" she kicked on his pale face thus crushing his pointed nose, "You dare to separate him from me, from his mother?" she howled in despair and kicked him harder on his groin and Draco rolled over screaming frantically, "This is the last day of your pathetic life, Malfoy. Prepare to die like an animal." She said and spat on him while continuing her violent kicks and Cruciatus Curse mercilessly.

In her wrath and thirst for revenge Hermione had not noticed how Draco's agonizing screams had attracted the other occupants of the Delacour residence to the spot where he punished Malfoy brutally.

"Jean, stop it! JEAN, STOP IT!" Hermione heard Apolline Delacour shout as she came into her view, "Jean stop it." she shouted again over Draco's painful howling, "You'll kill him."

"He deserves to die!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, feeling a rage that she never thought she possessed and continued her Cruciating and kicking as Draco rolled over the ground pathetically.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Alexis said recognizing the blond pureblood, "What is he doing here? How did he get in?" he asked Hermione sharply.

"Never mind how did he get in or what he is doing now!" Hermione said through gritted teeth continuing her assault on Draco, "He killed my Adrian and I am going to kill him right here, right now." She said before she lifted her Cruciatus and aimed her wand at Draco's chest, "Avada.."

"Adrian is alive and safe." Draco managed to utter before she finished her Killing Curse and sunk on the ground, panting heavily.

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Her son was alive and safe? With Malfoy? The pureblood bigot?'

She wrenched Draco's wand from his hand and held it tightly between her hands ready to snap it into two, "Don't lie to me, you bastard. Tell me where he is or I'LL SNAP YOUR WAND RIGHT NOW." She bellowed at him.

Draco, still heavily panting, looked up straight into Hermione's eyes, "I am his father and I took him at my home." He growled at her.

Hermione let out a high pitched hysterical laugh, "Father? You and Adrian's father?" she said laughing derisively, "Draco Malfoy, the pureblood bigot, is my half blood son's father?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom, "Don't you have your own pureblood children? Or are you not man enough to produce a pureblood Malfoy?" she sneered him.

Draco would have retorted at Hermione but Apolline Delacour cut in at that moment.

"What do you mean by taking him where you live?" she asked him sharply.

Draco eyed the elderly woman, his vision still blurry with Cruciatus, "He's my son and I took him where he should be, at my home." He said panting.

"Then take me to him, you bastard!" Hermione demanded, felling like burning down Malfoy's laying form to ashes but Apolline shook her head and bit her lips, "It's no use anymore, Jean. It's no use!" she said in a defeated voice.

"Why?" Hermione asked feeling anxious at her sudden proclamation.

"Because he claimed him, Jean! Draco Malfoy claimed his son!" Apolline said and collapsed on the grass beside Draco.

Hermione looked around at everyone from Gustave, who had returned home earlier, to Alexis, who stood looking horrorstruck, as they shook their head in despair.

"What do you mean he claimed Adrian?" she asked them feeling stupid, "Adrian is my son. He's my son!" Hermione screamed at them fervently.

Apolline looked up at Hermione, her eyes full of sympathy and patted the piece of grass beside her, "Sit down Jean and I'll explain to you." She said and turned her head to Draco who had managed to sit up with great difficulty, clutching his bloodied and broken nose, "And you Draco Malfoy, don't you dare to make any foul moves." She warned him before pointing her wand at his face.

"Episky." She muttered and mended Draco's nose with a casual flick of her wand.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Apolline had just mended Draco Malfoy's nose knowing what he had done to her and her son Adrian. She felt like berating and charging her for it but every passing moment made her realize that Adrian was alone and frightened. She sat on the grass beside her, impatient for the conversation to be over.

"Before I start explaining about Claiming, Jean, let me ask him a simple question." Apolline said and turned to Draco, "How much can you afford to lose in order to gain Adrian as you son?" she asked him.

Draco eyed her sharply as he rubbed his aching stomach, "I am prepared to risk everything for Adrian." he replied firmly.

Hermione was rendered speechless for the second time since their meeting. Draco Malfoy, the pureblood bigot was prepared to risk everything for her half-blood son!

"Why?" she asked him simply, after regaining her voice.

Draco looked at Hermione with pure loath etched on his face, "Because he's my son and I won't let him grow up under a step father." He said through gritted teeth.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Apolline then turned to Hermione, "And you, Jean, what are you prepared to do to get Adrian back?" she asked giving her a piercing look.

"Anything!" Hermione cried desperately, "I'll do anything to get back Adrian." she said looking bewildered.

Apolline paled at her answer and looked up at her son Alexis who stood there, ashen faced. "I am sorry, Alexis. I am so sorry." She said sadly at him.

Alexis however didn't utter a single sound. He continued looking at air and then as if some realization hit him, closed his eyes and hung his head. When he spoke moments later his voice was hoarse and his features emotionless. "Adrian is more important, maman!" he said in a strained voice, "He needs protection as soon as possible." He said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Alexis?" Apolline enquired after her son, alarmed.

"To get sorceress Marianne. Only she can perform their marriage at this hour." He said looking demented at the prospect.

Both Hermione and Draco moved away from each other at the word 'marriage', looking horrified.

"Mother," Hermione exclaimed, "what is he saying about marriage?" she asked Apolline breathlessly while watching Alexis's retreating form. Suddenly the true identity of the man sitting before her, hit her and her earlier fears for him returned multiplied manyfold. She grabbed Apolline's arm painfully, "No, mother, no." she shook her head violently; "I can't marry him." She said tears of despair now leaking down her cheek, "He's…he's…he's my…" she lost her speech before breaking completely into tears, unable to convey that she couldn't marry her violator.

"I can't possibly marry a Mudblood!" Draco eyed Hermione's crying form and protested vehemently looking disgusted.

"Watch your foul tongue, Malfoy!" Gustave warned him in an icy voice, from his position beside his wife, "This is not your cursed manor. This is our home and we will not tolerate any insult upon our daughter, Jean." He said through gritted teeth.

Apolline, who was feeling heartbroken seeing Hermione crying hard on her lap, gently stroked her head, "There is no other way, my dear.' She said to her gently, "Adrian is alone and unprotected. He needs his parents, especially his mother." She told her firmly, "His father has Claimed him meaning that his guardianship has passed under his father now." She said and Hermione looked up from her lap, surprised, "The tradition of Claiming goes back to the beginning of Wizarding civilization. It's one of the oldest bonds created between a father and his son which makes him his Heir." She started gently, "In the beginning most of the wizards lived in large clans and they had multiple wives or partners and numerous children from them. But not all the children they sired were Claimed by them. Usually the boy with best looks, greater magical power and good influence over his other siblings was chosen by his father and claimed to be the next Man of the House. After Claiming he and his mother moved in the house with his father while his other brothers and step mothers lived in separate houses." She elaborated.

"But I am not his wife or his partner." Hermione said trying to make Apolline understand the obvious point.

"But you are the mother of the son he just Claimed. And according to Wizarding law, once Claimed a child will only live with his parents until he turns seventeen when he comes off age." She said to her patiently, "Before that, they can't leave even if they want to. It's an irreversible bond, Jean and no one can undo it. In case of orphans, they live in the orphanage that took them or the families that accepted them until they turn seventeen. After that they are free to leave. In case of any abuse or separation between parents, the guardianship passes to the next legal guardian who may be his or her godparents or the ministry who puts them under adoption. Like Muggles there is no fighting for custody in Wizarding community. We live by traditions believing that parents are their children's best protector and thus fighting between spouses is highly discouraged." She said to Hermione in grave voice.

"But Adrian is well protected in my uncle's home." Draco said confidently, "Besides, I have never heard of such ridiculous rule like living with the woman whose son someone has Claimed." He said indignantly.

"You still don't understand it, do you Malfoy?" Gustave said looking irritated, "Your uncle's Château is not Adrian's home. His legal home is where his parents live." He said impatiently trying to make him see the point, "But Adrian's parents live separately because they are not married. So practically he has no home now. The boy is in the middle of nowhere. In this case his rights pass either to Bill and Fleur or to the Ministry. If you are not lucky enough, Malfoy, the ministry officials are already at your uncle's place and interrogating your aunt for abducting Adrian." he said gravely.

"No!" Draco exclaimed and stood up immediately, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

Hermione stood up too, shaking from rage, "You foul evil loathsome bastard!" she swore and lunged forward to grab his collar but Apolline stopped her, "You brought us here! You made my son homeless!" she shrieked forgetting her earlier fears as Apolline tried hard to restrain her.

"How dare you try to assault me, Mudblood?" Draco screamed and charged forward to slap Hermione but Gustave held him tightly by his arms, "It is you who made me do this, Mudblood whore. I would have let him live with you had you not been so keen to raise him under a step father." He shouted at her trying to free himself from Gustave's iron grips, "Adrian is a Malfoy and Malfoys are never raised under step fathers." He proclaimed proudly.

"Protego." Apolline shouted and an invisible barrier appeared between Hermione and Draco thus making it impossible for them to hit each other. "Fighting will not stop or change anything!" she shouted over their rants, "If you really love Adrian and don't want him to pass under Bill's or Ministry guardianship, do as I say. Get married within six hours because after that the guardianship is permanently lost." She said breathlessly to them.

Both Draco and Hermione fell silent as realization dawned upon them.

"Gustave!" Apolline called her husband who removed his grip from Draco's arms, "Take Malfoy to our sitting room and keep a close eye on him." She said, "Jean will go with me." She said loosening her grip on Hermione's arm, "And Malfoy, you should better get prepared to explain your wife about Adrian and Jean since he will be your legal heir and his mother will be your official partner now." She said to him pointing at his wedding ring.

Draco eyed his ring too and smiled sadly, "You need not worry about that, Mrs. Delacour since my wife is already dead." He said with unmistakable melancholy in his voice before he followed Gustave inside the house.

Hermione didn't have enough emotion left to show her surprise at the news that Draco Malfoy's first wife was already dead. Disappearance of Adrian, reappearance of her arch enemy, the fact that Adrian was alone and unprotected and the news that she would soon be getting married to the man who tortured her leaving behind the man who loves her; was enough to make her senses numb. She didn't protest anymore when Apolline steered her inside the house behind Draco and Gustave; looking too lost to be found ever again.

•••••

Alexis had never felt so miserable in his life. He had lost the woman and child he loved deeply to the man he despised and now their future was in jeopardy.

He could have apparated right in front of St. Joan's but he had chosen to walk there. Though his body was tired from lack of sleep, his mind was alert and walking gave him something to do with his body to keep it awake.

'Give me something to do or I shall run mad!' he thought desperately to keep his emotions at bay.

Yet he had been assigned to do the hardest thing of his life – arrange the marriage of his beloved with another man - the man who was cause of all her miseries. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it coming.

'Malfoy must have seen Adrian in the hotel at Brussels and followed him here to France.' He thought as he rounded a corner and approached the school where sorceress Marianne lived, 'Had I made the connections earlier, I could have saved both Jean and Adrian.' he thought guiltily.

'It is entirely my fault. It's because of me that they are now forced to live with that bigot.' Alexis blamed himself and reached the iron-worked gate of St. Joan's. He knocked and moments later a small window opened to reveal the face of a crooked nosed old man.

"State you name and purpose." he said grumpily at Alexis.

"My name is Alexis Delacour and I have urgent business with Headmistress Marianne." Alexis replied in a grave tone.

The guard opened the door without further protest and Alexis deposited his wand before entering the school premises. The guard, then took a hammer and a heavy brass plate and struck it thrice in a peculiar musical tone.

"The Headmistress will appear at that gate." He informed Alexis and showed him a small gate at the corner of the four sided school building.

Alexis, realizing that the bell chime was a way to communicate with the Headmistress that she had a visitor, proceeded to the small gate where Marianne was supposed to appear. He reached and waited there patiently and moments later Marianne arrived wearing a formal green robe.

"Good evening, Headmistress!" Alexis greeted her as normally as possible, "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour but an emergency has come upon." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright Alexis Delacour." The headmistress assured him smiling gently, "People never visit me at this hour unless it is an emergency. What is it?" she asked him curiously.

Alexis took a deep breath and tried to calm his inner turmoil, "I came here to ask you to perform a marriage." He said in a forced normal voice.

"Marriage? At this hour? Between whom?" Marianne asked him looking grave instead of cheerful.

"Between Adrian's father and mother – Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Alexis informed her heavy heartedly.

"Draco Malfoy." Marianne muttered narrowing her eyes, "The Dragon…I see…" she said thoughtfully, "Very well. Bring them to Notre Dame as soon as possible and I'll perform their marriage." She told Alexis motioning him to leave.

But Alexis didn't move, "Headmistress, there is another thing I need to tell you. Jean and Malfoy are not in good terms and are being forced to this marriage for the sake of Adrian's protection." He informed her, "While I think Malfoy may not harm Adrian physically, I fear that Jean is in risk of being tortured by him. Is there any way a marriage vow can protect her by incapacitating Malfoy should he try to attack her?" he asked the Headmistress anxiously.

Marianne's face hardened at his query, "Well in that case, I can perform a 'Sacred Marriage' with Handfasting. That way Jean will be twice protected." She replied thoughtfully, "But if her future husband is a very violent person than I advice her not to marry him."

"That's not an option anymore, Headmistress." Alexis assured her gravely and turned to leave.

As he walked back to Delacour residence, his legs feeling like heavy lids, Alexis couldn't help but feel extreme sorrow engulf him.

'Why is it always the women who are forced to make sacrifices?' he thought with a melancholic smile in his lips.

•••••

In her tender age of twenty five years Hermione Granger had faced many things. She had faced a black fire while searching for Philosopher's Stone in her first year. She had been petrified by a basilisk in her second year. She had used a Time Turner in the face of saving innocent lives of Sirius Black and Buckbeak in her third year. She had fought Death Eaters in the bowels of Ministry in her fifth year and in Hogwarts in her sixth year. She had obliviated her parents before taking part in Horcrux hunt with her friends in her seventh year and most importantly in her final year she gave birth to child which had resulted from her violation.

But never had Hermione felt such sense of hopelessness engulf her. She felt like entering a dark tunnel with no light at the other end as she dressed in white robes.

"Dressing accordingly in a wedding is imperative, no matter how dire the situation might be." Apolline had told her before insisting that she wore traditional white colour for bride.

'Bride!' Hermione thought ruefully, looking at her reflection in the mirror, 'And think whose bride I am? Draco Malfoy's.' she looked away from her reflection in disgust.

Alexis had already returned from Sorceress Marianne and informed them that she would be executing their wedding at Notre Dame Cathedral that was just adjacent to the St. Joan's. He had avoided Hermione artfully but told her through his mother that Marianne would be performing a 'Sacred Marriage with Handfasting' to ensure that Draco couldn't harm her without breaking the vows which would bring upon terrible consequences on him.

The knowledge had relieved Apolline immensely and upon asking what was a 'Sacred Marriage' Hermione had been briefed by her.

"The rite of 'Scared Marriage' has originated from the Greek mythology." Apolline said to her as she braided her hair, "According to it, Hera is Zeus's wife and sister. She is the supreme goddess, goddess of marriage and childbirth and takes special care of married woman. Hera's marriage was founded in strife with Zeus and it continued in strife. Falling in love with her, Zeus courted her unsuccessfully. When she declined his offer for marriage, Zeus turned to trickery and changed himself into disheveled cuckoo. Hera feeling sorry for the bird held it to her breast to warm it. Zeus then resumed his normal form and taking advantage of the surprise he gained and assaulted her. Then, he grabbed Hera and brought her to the mountain of Cithaeron to make her his legal wife, so that she could cover her shame." She finished her story and turned Hermione to her, "It is said that Zeus and Hera were the first to perform a 'Sacred Marriage' and since then the custom is being followed whenever marriage is obligatory but there chance that the husband would abuse his wife." She hugged Hermione gently, "Don't worry Jean. If Draco Malfoy puts a toe out of the line, he will turn into a squib. That ritual is unbelievably powerful." She informed and released her, "We will get Adrian and we'll straighten that bigot too." she said to her firmly.

"Sacred Marriage or not, mother, Draco Malfoy is insane like his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said, sounding not convinced at all, "I am scared for Adrian's future. I don't want him to grow up like an arrogant brat." She said anxiously.

Apolline shook her head and gave her an assuring smile, "He won't be like that, Jean. He has enough innocence in him to drive away every kind of insanity." She said firmly.

"But mother…" Hermione tried to protest but Apolline cut in, "No, Jean, listen. I know this is extremely difficult to marry the person who once tortured you but we women are braver than what men take us for. We have stood up for our rights throughout centuries despite being tortured by them." She said in an igniting voice and Hermione felt as if her real mother was talking to her, "We may appear weak physically but we are stronger than steel and harder than diamond. Don't be scared of that vermin, Jean, you just Crucioed the hell out of him. Just maintain your courage and you'll be fine. Besides we'll be here and any foul play on his part and I'll personally make sure that all hell breaks loose on him." Apolline said with such force that Hermione suddenly felt her strength return.

She embraced Apolline tightly and felt thankful to Fleur for suggesting to stay with her family in France.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, mother?" she said closing her eyes as tears of gratitude blurred her vision.

Apolline hugged her tightly and patted her back, "You would have been fine, Jean. You are a born fighter and fighters never lose courage even when they are alone." She said in a fierce voice.

•••••

'If there's a more helpless feeling than trying to reach someone you love, who's trapped underground, I don't know it.'

It was a Muggle quote that Audré had once read somewhere and she felt that nothing could be more appropriate than it to express what she felt at the moment.

She looked helplessly at the small shadowy form of the boy who was crouching under a hibiscus bush. He was still holding his white rabbit protectively in his arms.

"Don't fidget, Peter," she heard Adrian admonish his rabbit, "I am trying to protect us from that bad man who brought us here." He said to the animal an assuring tone.

Audré sighed, knowing it was no use trying to make the boy leave his shelter willingly. After Draco had left to bring Jean, she sent Lillian to catch the boy who was still running feverishly around the garden. But between Lillian and Adrian, the child was faster and dodged her young daughter successfully several times. Defeated, Audré had then called off her daughter thinking that any further chasing might scare the already panicked child and after running another ten minutes with no one pursuing him, Adrian had finally stopped and taken refuge under a hibiscus bush.

Audré sat down on bare grass covered ground cautiously, carefully keeping enough distance to not scare Adrian and smiled gently at him,

"Adrian, it's going to rain, my dear." She said to him kindly, "Why don't you and your rabbit come out from there?"She offered him encouragingly.

As if to make her predictions true, heavy rumbling issued from the rain clouds that swirled overhead and wind blew ghastly.

Adrian shook his head firmly, "No, we won't come out! We want our Mama!" he said sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Audré's heart melted at the sight. She felt like strangling Draco for bringing this distress upon this innocent child.

"Listen, Adrian, my name is Audré and I am your grandmother." She started again in her most gentle voice, "I will not hurt you or scare your or let any harm befall upon you. I swear." She said pinching her neck, "Please trust me and come out from under that bush." She pleaded to the boy.

Adrian shook his small head violently this time, "No, you are not my grandmother." He objected in a high pitched squeal, "My grandma's name is Apolline." He told her firmly.

Audré held her hands in surrender at Adrian, "Yes, yes, you are right." She said apologetically, "Apolline Delacour is your grandma but I am also your grandma, Adrian." She said to him warmly, "You have three grandmas, Adrian and I am one of them. The other one is over there, see that lady?" she pointed at the standing form of Narcissa Malfoy who was two feet away from her while curiously observing them, "She is your third grandma, Adrian." she informed him in an encouraging tone, "And this is my daughter, Lillian." She indicated at the young lady standing beside her, "She's your aunt Lillian. We all love you Adrian and we will never hurt you. I promise. Don't be scared of us, dear and please come out." She prayed to the scared child.

But Adrian simply refused to acknowledge that he had two new grandmothers and a new aunt. He shook his head stubbornly and retreated deeper under the bush.

Audré was at her wits end now and decided to whip up a friendly conversation in order to make the boy feel comfortable at their presence. "That's a really beautiful rabbit, you have got, Adrian." she complemented his pet in his arms, "What's his name?" she asked him in a friendly tone.

"His name is Peter and he doesn't talk to strangers. Mama forbids us to talk to strangers." Adrian stated firmly.

Audré looked around in desperation to find another new device to lure the boy out and finally found one, "Adrian" she called him after some time, "You must be hungry, my dear child. Do you want to eat something?" she offered him in a tempting voice.

"No, Mama says not to take food from any stranger too." again came Adrian's firm answer.

Audré resigned and stood up cursing Draco under her breath. She looked at the small shadowy crouching form under the bush and then looked up at the sky as a large raindrop hit her face.

The boy was not going to come out easily. Adrian would rather get drenched in rain but leave his shelter. She pointed her wand at the hibiscus bush and moments later a large bubble appeared that covered it, protecting Adrian from oncoming rain.

The rain started to fall in earnest now and Audré just stood there stoically.

The innocent boy who was supposed to sleep peacefully cuddling his rabbit and his mother was now crouching under a bush – scared, hungry and thirsty. She felt like it was her fault that she couldn't foresee that it was coming; that Draco was going out of her control. She had been basking under the glory of her manipulative powers; too blind to notice any subtle changes in his behaviour.

Audré closed her eyes and looked up into the sky. Hot tears of guilt and failure started to flow down her cheek.

'Let the rain come down and wash away my tears.' She thought as tears and raindrops mingled and flowed down her face.

'How did this turn out like this? How?' she asked herself crying shamelessly now, 'I was trying to help Draco come out of his depression and instead I led him to an innocent child.' She thought shaking from heavy sobs, 'This was not supposed to end like this, Adrian. I vowed to myself that I would protect you and your mother the moment I came to know what Draco had done to your mother. I swore that I would keep you separate until Draco is reformed. But I failed you, Adrian. I failed you.' She thought as tears of anguish escaped her eyes.

Lillian, who had rarely seen her mother crying like this, came forward, "Maman, don't cry!" she said embracing her, "Everything will be alright. Don't worry, Maman." She said stroking her hair.

"You don't understand, Lillian." Audré said between her heavy sobs as she embraced her daughter, "Draco has scared the child so much that he would not be able to trust any of us for a very long time." she said sniffing like a child herself, "A child's trust is a very fragile thing. Once broken, it leaves a marred impression on them." She said in a pained voice.

The rain poured upon the embracing form of mother and daughter as Audré cried her helplessness out. The tears that left her eyes made her feel lighter and then a fuel that she never knew she possessed ignited inside her. Her blue eyes flew open, blazing as a new determination brought her to her senses.

'Draco Malfoy will pay for this!' she said fisting her hands and gritting her teeth. She left Lillian's embrace and straightened herself to her full height.

"You are right Lillian, my dear," she said to her daughter, "I am Audré Chombrun Malfoy and I will make sure that everything ends the way it should be." She said firmly and walked them back under the portico where Narcissa was standing already to avoid the rain.

"What is it, Audré?" she asked her, "Won't he come out?"

Audré shook her head and cast a drying spell on Lillian and her soaked clothes and hair before conjuring a towel to dry themselves, "He's very scared, Narcissa. I have tried my best but thanks to Draco, he doesn't trust us at all." She said to her bitterly.

Narcissa eyes the hibiscus bush through the downpour and turned to Audré, "I really don't understand it, Audré." She told her, "What might the boy have that made Draco do such an irrational act?" she asked her skeptically.

Audré was about to answer when she heard her son Julian call her from the corridors.

"Maman? Maman?" his voice echoed through the long corridor and Audré closed her eyes realizing what was coming.

"I am here, Julian, under the portico." She called from her place and Julian appeared minutes later followed by two ministry officials.

He reached his mother, confusion etched in his face and stopped before her.

"What is this, mother?" he asked her looking startled, "I thought you ladies were in bed in such a weather." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We are waiting for Draco." Audré replied to her son evenly.

"Why?" Julian asked looking even more surprised, "And where is he?"

"He went to fetch Adrian's mother." Audré answered him simply.

Julian would have enquired further but the ministry officials chose to interrupt their enigmatic conversation at that moment and Julian was forced to stop.

"Good Evening, Madame Malfoy!" one of them, a portly man with grey hair, addressed Audré, "We have been informed that a boy named Adrian Granger, who was enlisted under the ministry in the custody of H.J. Granger has been brought here by force." He told her in a serious voice, "Is it true?" he asked Audré.

Audré nodded and sighed deeply, "Yes, it is true, Monsieur." She affirmed them, "Adrian's father Draco Lucius Malfoy himself brought him here, though unfortunately the child still doesn't know that Draco is his father." She explained to them.

"Where is Monsieur Draco Malfoy?" the other employee asked this time.

"He left to bring Adrian's mother Jean Granger." Audré replied calmly.

"But we have no document suggesting that they are a married couple." The first employee informed Audré. "Draco Malfoy's name was not mentioned in Adrian Granger's magical birth certificate." He told her.

"Obviously, Monsieur since they are not married." Audré confessed, "And I know that the child may pass under minister's guardianship in that case." Audré confirmed them, "But I am hopeful that they'll return as a married couple and the child will be safe with them." She said to them in assuring manner, "In any case, we still have six hours before Adrian is passed under the ministry and if you have any doubts regarding his safety in my Château, please feel free to be our guest for the night." She offered them confidently.

The ministry officials looked at each other and communicated silently before turning to Audré again.

"We thank you for the offer, Madame, but we must respectfully decline." Said the first employee, "Your family is a reputed one and you, yourself were one of the best Public Prosecutors in France. We don't doubt your intentions, Madame. For now, we will leave the child under your protection but we will return in the morning to see how the matter has progressed." He informed her.

Audré nodded in acknowledgement at them, "Thank you very much, Monsieur." She said giving them an elegant smile, "I will try my best not to disappoint you." She said humbly.

The officials bade her goodbye and left immediately. Julian eyed his mother and aunt.

"Will somebody explain me what's going on here?" he said irritably at them.

Audré looked at the sky and noticed that the rain was over. The sky was clear now, sporting a slice of white moon overshadowed by thin misty clouds. She then turned her gaze to the bubble covered hibiscus bush.

"Come and see yourself." She said to her son and left the portico.

The small group followed her silently and reached the bush under which Adrian had taken shelter. With a silent sweep of her wand, Audré removed the bubble and the most exquisite scene hit their eyes.

There laid Adrian - sleeping while still clutching his rabbit to his chest, his small form curled, his curly silver hairs gently waving in cool breeze, his innocent angelic face looking unearthly in moonlight. He looked like a divine child, as if made by the gods and goddesses and placed there under the bush as an epitome of pure innocence. Everyone looked at his sleeping form enchanted, not daring to make a single sound lest it should awake and scare Adrian, as he breathed lightly in sleep.

Narcissa bent down and crouched forward to get a good glimpse of her alleged grandson. After several minutes of scrutiny, when she carefully stood up, her eyes were full of tear and she uttered a single sentence in whisper,

"Now I understand completely, why Draco brought him here." She said to them, her voice full of emotion, "He is Draco in miniature."

Audré eyed her sister in law and looked again at sleeping Adrian.

"He might look like Draco, Narcissa; but I assure you he is his mother through and through." She commented firmly before conjuring a small white pillow and blanket to place it magically over Adrian.

"Precious baby, sweetly sleep  
Sleep in peace  
Sleep in comfort, slumber deep  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you"

She whispered at him and ushered the others to go inside so that Adrian could sleep peacefully.

"Will you not come, Maman?" her Julian asked her in surprise while Lillian waited by him.

"No" Audré shook her head, "Your Mama is going to watch over this boy until his Mama arrives." She said to him gently, "Go inside, son. You are tired and we have much to deal with tomorrow morning." she said patting gently on his shoulder.

Julian left without another word though Audré knew he and Lillian would be sleeping on the sitting room sofas instead of their bedrooms just to make sure she found them whenever she needed.

'Children can be so amazing sometimes.' Audré smiled and commented to herself eyeing her offspring and Adrian respectively.

•••••

Draco looked around the Delacour sitting room lazily feeling his despair leave him and a sense of triumph emerge at it's place.

'Finally I succeeded in my mission.' He thought smugly eyeing the fifteen century antique vases adorning the mantelpiece, 'I have Claimed Adrian and stopped the Mudblood's marriage in the process. Now she will have to live with me and I'll punish her accordingly for using Cruciatus on me.' He smirked at the thought.

'Oh, Draco, you are just genius!' he praised himself upon discovery.

Alexis and Gustave Delacour, who were standing a few feet away and talking, suddenly stopped and looked at the door. Draco followed their gaze and saw Hermione in white dress robes accompanied by Apolline.

'My dear Mudblood bride!' he sneered at Hermione and stood up. She looked nothing compared to Astoria who was graceful on her wedding day. Draco curled his lips in disgust at the sight of a plain looking Hermione.

He would have continued on his scrutiny of her but Gabrielle accompanied by Eva and Edmound appeared at that moment through the door.

The grandfather clock issued twelve chimes and it was officially Sunday now.

"Won't she need any rings or flowers for the wedding?" Gabrielle asked her mother noticing Hermione's empty hands.

"Rings are not necessary for the couple in 'Sacred Marriage', Gabrielle." Her mother informed her evenly, "Besides, we don't have time for such luxuries as wedding rings when Adrian's guardianship is in jeopardy."

Gabrielle gave Draco a dirty look and he scoffed.

'The Delacours think that they are outsmarting me by making me do some ridiculous 'Sacred Marriage'.' Draco thought raising an eyebrow at Gabrielle's direction, 'The fools don't even realize that I am not after that Mudblood. I am marrying her in order to get my son permanently and no foolish vow or nonsense ritual can prevent me from punishing her. I'll simply brainwash Adrian to leave his mother's ridiculous beliefs and turn him on my side. And the Mudblood will be left alone to witness the great transformation. That will be her ultimate punishment.' Draco felt immensely proud imagining his victory.

He eyed Hermione who looked so pale as if she was on her death bed.

'Let's get married, Mudblood!' he thought triumphantly.

•••••

Always being the bookworm she was famous for, Hermione Granger had read almost all the classic story books by the time she was ten. One of them was 'Hunchback of Notre Dame', a tragic gothic novel by Victor Hugo which was centered on Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris.

In the story a beautiful gypsy dancer, Esmeralda, captured the heart of many men including the archdeacon of Notre dame - Claude Frollo. Torn between his obsessive lust and rules of the church, Frollo tried to kidnap Esmeralda using his adopted son Quasimodo, a hunchback. But when Esmeralda rejected his offer to lie with him, Frollo - blind with his mad attraction and jealous rage, framed Esmeralda for attempted murder on a captain of king's army, which eventually led to Esmeralda's execution by hanging.

With some minor exceptions almost every major event in the novel took place within, atop, and around the outside of the cathedral, and also could be witnessed by a character standing within, atop, and around the outside of the cathedral.

'Ironically there could be no more appropriate place than the Notre dame Cathedral for the most tragic event of her life – marriage to Draco Malfoy, her violator.' Hermione thought ruefully as she faced the magnificent High Altar inside Notre Dame de Paris.

'This is not the altar of marriage. This is the altar of sacrifice.' She thought eyeing the High Altar. The Altar was adorned with a towering statue of the Virgin holding in her arms her dead son – the Christ while figures of Emperor Louis XIII knelt on her left - offering his crown and scepter, and his descendent Emperor Louis XIV on her right, in identical pose without the crown and scepter. It was made of Egyptian marble, cut in the form of an antique sarcophagus, decorated on all sides by cherubim and other rich ornaments in gilded bronze. Three circular steps of Languedoc marble preceded the altar, and the sanctuary itself was approached by four steps in similar, material, bordered by a superb balustrade in marble and gilded bronze, magnificently chiseled.

No gold, diamond, crown or empire could replace for Adrian in her life. Adrian would die without her and Hermione without him. She would not be holding her son's dead body in her arms like the Virgin was holding the Christ, portrayed in the sculptures placed on the High Altar.

'My son is worth everything.' Hermione said to herself determinedly as the sorceress Marianne approached her and Draco Malfoy – standing side by side before the Altar.

"Well, since the cathedral is no longer a parish for Muggles, so baptisms, marriages and funerals are not held here – except for very rare occasions." She informed them and looked around the small group which consisted of the Delacours and Hermione's friends – Eva and Edmound, "However, since I have to perform both Sacred Marriage and Handfasting, I considered that Notre Dame Cathedral was the best option." She explained to them.

An eerie silence followed her proclamation. The church usually closed down at seven thirty in the evening and there were no visitors inside. Besides the small number of guests gathered for Hermione and Draco's marriage were uncharacteristically silent and grave.

"Madame Delacour" Marianne addressed Apolline who was standing next to Hermione holding her hand tightly, "Please light the candles manually. No wand please." She instructed her.

Apolline left Hermione's hand and lighted five red and one white candle placed between the couple and Sorceress.

"The red ones are called God candles and the white one is called Goddess candle, named upon the mythological God Zeus and Goddess Hera. These are an essential part of performing sacred marriage." She informed them.

Hermione remained silent while her partner Draco snorted, both showing no interest in the meaning of the oncoming rituals.

"Draco Malfoy." Marianne addressed the groom in front of her, "Please ask for your bride's hand." She told him.

Hermione, her head turned on the opposite direction, saw from the corner of her eyes that Draco fisted his hand once and then held it straight to her, asking her silently to hold it. She sighed and placed her trembling hand on his one.

Draco's hand was cold and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as their skin came in contact.

'Adrian! I will do anything for Adrian!' she repeated the mantra in her head and tried to dissociate her body from her hand that was now gripped tightly by Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy" Hermione heard Marianne address them both, "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you are about to form eternal and sacred bonds." She said to them solemnly, "As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, know that, you should strive to give meaning to this ceremony and the sacred institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family; but you speak that intent to your creative higher powers. The promises made here today, if broken will take away your magical abilities. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" she asked them.

"Yes" Draco Malfoy drawled lazily from her side gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

"Yes" Hermione said closing her eyes and picturing Adrian.

"Hermione and Draco" Marianne called them again, "I bid you to turn and look into each other's eyes." She instructed them.

Eyes still closed, Hermione turned slowly to face Draco Malfoy and opened them.

Her partner was looking at her directly, his cold grey eyes full of malice and evil. She felt like looking into the eyes of a cold blooded serpent and the lioness inside her roared in defense. Fired with new determination Hermione faced her adversary with flame of rage and defiance in her brown blazing eyes.

"Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour?" Hermione heard Marianne asking them.

"We will" Hermione and Draco replied in unison trying to crush each other's hand and Marianne draped a silk cord over the couples' joined hand.

"And so the first binding is made." She declared before preceding to the next vow, "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" she asked them.

"We will." The couple replied.

"And so the second binding is made."Marianne declared draping their hands with a second cord, "Will you share the burdens of each other so that your spirits may grow in unison?

"We will" the reply echoed across the empty cathedral.

"And the third binding is made." Marianne draped the third cord over their hands, "will you share each other's laughter and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will" Hermione and Draco replied boring into each other's eyes.

"And so the final binding is made." Marianne proclaimed and tied the four cords together which glowed immediately and wrapped their united hands like strings of light.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the Stars and below you is the Earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. By the laws imposed upon me, I sorceress Marianne Chevalier officially announce you - man and wife." She declared to the group.

No one except Apolline and Gustave clapped and the wedding was over.

Hermione looked at her newly married husband, her heart full of fear, rage, desperation and sadness. "Take me to my son, Malfoy." She ordered him in a defiant voice.

He smirked at her evilly, "The correct term will be 'our', Granger. Adrian is our son." he said and wrapped his arm around her waist before turning on the spot, disapparating them to Château.

•••••

Draco appeared in the lush gardens of his uncle's Château moments later. He was feeling elated at the prospect of being introduced to his son for the first time.

Granger was struggling against him to let go of her and he withdrew his arms immediately. That woman was not even worthy of his looking at her, let alone his embrace. He had held her blasted hand enough for a life time and had no intention of touching her again.

"Where is Adrian?" Draco heard Hermione demand at him and he pointed at the direction where Adrian had ran earlier, "He ran that way." He snapped at her.

Hermione immediately started running along the path and Draco followed her triumphantly. He was close to his goal.

'Soon Granger will explain that I am Adrian's real father and he'll come running at me.' Draco thought, his heart already swelling in pride and pleasure.

'I have done what no Pureblood father could have done.' He thought smugly as they reached the portico leading to the Château, 'I have married a Mudblood to get my Half-blood son. Not even my father would have done that!' he thought proudly.

"Where is he?" Hermione's question brought Draco back from his reverie and he looked around. His son was nowhere to be seen but his aunt was sitting on grass a few feet away, looking intently at a particular bush.

"If the Ministry has already claimed him, Malfoy, I swear upon my son Adrian that you'll regret the day you were born." Hermione said to him through gritted teeth and Draco fisted his hands. The Wizard's Oath and the Sacred Marriage Vows both prevented him from hitting her straight on her face; otherwise he would have slapped her hard. The memories of her Cruciatus and kicks were still fresh on his mind and he wanted to return them to her with interest.

Draco was about to retort when he noticed his aunt wave at their direction. "Follow me, Mudblood!" he spat at Hermione and left at his aunt's direction.

They reached there in a moment and Audré, who had stood up in the meantime motioned them to stay quiet. She then pointed them at the direction of the bush she was previously staring at and turning his head at it, Draco gasped.

Adrian was sleeping beneath the bush holding his sleeping rabbit.

"My son, Adrian!" he heard Hermione exclaim loudly and run at his direction instantly. He watched as she reached the hibiscus bush and picked up Adrian in her arms, crying and laughing at the same moment.

"Adrian! My little rabbit! Wake up my love! Wake up! Mama is here!" she cried and kissed him feverishly, "Mama's little rabbit, wake up!" she shook her sleeping son.

"Mama!" Adrian was awake in an instant and exclaimed noticing his mother, "Mama you are here." He said breathlessly, "I was scared, Mama. I was scared! And Peter was scared too." he said hugging his mother tightly.

"There is nothing to be scared of anymore, my love." Hermione cooed to her son and continued kissing him on his cheek, "Mama is here and you are safe now." she said hugging him even tighter.

"How did you bring her, Draco?" Draco heard his aunt ask him while observing the reunion of mother with her son.

"I married her." Draco told her simply, "Happy now?" he asked her tilting his head.

Audré turned to Draco and looked straight into his grey eyes, "Happiness is a subjective term Draco. What may be the source of one's happiness can be the cause of another's sorrow." She commented before turning her gaze to Hermione again, "The ministry officials came after you left, Draco. I guess you two had no choice than to marry each other."

Draco nodded silently at her and went to the hibiscus bush, feeling impatient to be introduced to his son.

"Will you not introduce us, Granger?" he asked Hermione as she stood up holding Adrian in her arms protectively.

Hermione eyed him with indifference, "Now?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Yes, Now!" Draco snapped at her.

Hermione turned her gaze at Adrian who was looking at Draco with immense dislike, "Adrian, do you want to know who this man is?" she asked him.

Adrian nodded his head, "He's the man who brought me and Peter here!" he said holding his rabbit tightly in his arms, "He scared us both." He complained to his mother.

"Well, that's his nature, little rabbit." Hermione commented eyeing Draco, "He bullies and scares people. He loves doing it." she informed him sarcastically.

"Granger!" Draco growled at Hermione feeling his blood boil, "Tell him who I am." He ordered her impatiently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned to her son, "Adrian, do you know who he really is?" she asked him again.

Adrian shook his little head this time and grasped his mother tighter.

Hermione sighed and gave her son a small smile, "His name is Draco Malfoy." She said pointing at Draco's direction, "And he is your father." She told him evenly.

This was the moment Draco had been waiting for ever since found out Adrian was his son. He gave Adrian a genuine smile before extending his hand at him, "I am your father, Adrian." he introduced himself with a flourish, "Come to me, I won't hurt you." He assured him in a gentle tone.

But the look Adrian was giving him made him feel unnerved.

The innocent grey eyes that met his identical pair sported no joy or excitement at the revelation. They displayed fear, dislike and something close to hatred.

"You are my father?" Draco heard Adrian ask him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, I am your father." Draco answered feeling jubilant at his victory.

"Are you Pureblood?" came Adrian's next question and Draco was taken aback, not expecting questions about his blood status.

'Well, probably he wants to check whether his father is powerful enough or not.' The possibility hit him and Draco felt relieved, 'Boys always picture their fathers as their heroes and who can be a better hero than a pureblood father?' he thought smugly as his earlier confidence returned to him.

"Yes, I am a pureblood, dear son." he declared with a confident smile, "In fact I am one of the very few real purebloods that still exits!" he informed Adrian proudly.

Adrian however looked completely unabashed at the knowledge that his father was one of the elite purebloods. His innocent gaze hardened considerably and he leaned against his mother.

"Do you hate half-bloods and Muggleborns?" came his next question and Draco was rendered speechless.

'How does he know that?' he looked at Adrian incredulously.

"Do you hate Mama because she is not pureblood?" Adrian's next question tore straight through Draco's heart and he felt horrified for the first time at the accurateness of his son's assumption.

Draco tried to shake his head in denial but it automatically nodded, hypnotized under Adrian's innocent but hard gaze.

"Do you hate me because I am not Pureblood?" Adrian asked his father the fatal question and Draco closed his eyes in horror.

'This is not happening to me.' He told himself, 'This is just a nightmare and Adrian is not asking me these harrowing questions!' he thought firmly and opened his eyes again.

But everything that was happening to him was real and Adrian was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Listen Adrian, there has been some misunderstanding." Draco started in a persuasive gentle tone, "It is true that I am Pureblood but I don't hate you, my son." he confessed, his voice full of emotion, "I am your father and I love you. Please believe me, my son, I love you." He pleaded to him.

"No, you don't." Adrian's proclamation was so strong for a five year old boy that Draco became speechless again, "You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods!" he said heatedly, "You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman." He said accusingly, "You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary. You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama. You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis." He said in an uncharacteristically violent tone, "You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama." Adrian admonished him vehemently.

Draco did not know what to say in his defense. His senses had left his body long ago. All that was left was darkness in his heart.

"Adrian, listen to me." He appealed as a last attempt to clean his tarnished image and extended his arms to embrace him, "I don't hate…."

"No, don't touch me!" Adrian exclaimed and flinched in his mother's arm, "Mama, I am scared! Don't let him touch me and Peter!" he pleaded to his mother.

Hermione need not be told twice and she backed away instantly while raising her wand at Draco, "Don't even dare to touch my son ever again!" she warned him through gritted teeth and wrapped her arms more protectively around Adrian.

Draco was gaping foolishly at the mother and son duo; his earlier triumph now turned to a spectacular defeat.

"Come with me, Jean." He heard his aunt's gentle voice from his side, "My name is Audré Chombrun Malfoy and I am Draco's aunt." she introduced herself, "Though I am a Malfoy by marriage, I swear upon my children that no harm will befall you or Adrian as long as I am alive." She said to them in an assuring tone, "Please give me a chance to prove myself and come with me inside the Château. I have already prepared a suite for you two. I know that both of you had been through a lot already and you need to rest." She offered them gently.

Hermione nodded at her direction and followed Audré silently not withdrawing her wand from him for a second.

They left Draco there, staring blankly at the thin air.

'So I have been chasing after a mirage; just like a thirsty man does in pursuit of illusion of nearby water in the desert.' Was Draco's last thought before he collapsed on ground, finally defeated.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Okay everyone, after the most awaited chapter, the phase B of my story begins with chapter 24.**_

_**This phase concerns Draco and Hermione and I tried to make it as logical as possible for a mortal human like me.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of the readers may ask me about Draco's actions in this chapter and I would like to answer them beforehand. As portrayed in books Draco was basically a teenager who was brought up in a manner that made him arrogant and insensible towards other's feelings. In her sixth and seventh book, Rowling made him look more humane but he still had bitterness inside him which was hard to completely let go. His further sufferings in 'my' story made him hardened inside except for the issue regarding his aunt Audré, his dead wife Astoria and his only living son, Adrian. Therefore any rejection on part of his only salvation that is Adrian would hurt him badly and it may drive him to take extreme measures. I have 'seen' many parents do desperate things in their despair and after losing four sons (one alive and three dead) in a row, there was no way I could portray Draco otherwise.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It was most rewarding. **_

_**Let me kindly remind everyone that this story is an 'Angst + hurt/comfort' one. It's not a sappy and 'rose-candle light dinner-smut-snog' type of love story. But it's a love story nonetheless which deals with different aspects of love, the diverse nature of human psychology and it's extreme possibilities. Being closely associated to human mind and body as a doctor, I would not employ my time and energy in a less challenging project. Had I not known how to end it, I wouldn't have started it in the first place. Besides, Rowling has given us writers the liberty to write by keeping her characters' adult lives out of book. Had she written more about their adult mentalities, we wouldn't have been able to write so easily on them.**_

_**In my small but eventful life, I have seen so many diverse cases similar to and even worse than Draco that I am hopeful that I can give this story a very natural and believable ending. I always believe that Nature's justice is thousand times better than Human ideas of justice and justice shall be done on both Draco and Hermione.**_

_**Many thanks for review and ideas. I simply love them and would like to hear more. I am not afraid of constructive criticisms and solid facts.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The description of Tuileries comes after consulting several articles and Google map.**_

_**The line about 'hell deeper than my pride' is from 'somebody to die for' by Hurts. It just matched perfectly.**_

_**The description of constellation 'Draco' was taken from Wikipedia.**_

_**The ancient Greek lawgiver 'Draco' did exist and also can be found in Wikipedia. Draco's written law became known for its harshness, with the adjective 'draconian' referring to similarly unforgiving rules or laws.**_

_**Renée Chambrun and Josée Laval are real time owners of Château de la Grange-Bleneau.**_

_**Pierre Laval was in fact the 101st Prime Minister of France.**_

_**The concept of Royal jelly to conceive boy is a well known one and I read about it in my medical books. You can find it in internet though.**_

_**I have checked Draco's family tree and found there was no notable femae there. So took the liberty of twisting it my way. The family tree is available in Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**I guess everyone knows what Hemophilia is. The concept that the Rosiers were hemophilic came from the idea that Queen Victoria was one and passed it among her four children – one son and three daughters who in turn spread it to Spain, Germany and Russia through marriage bond. Her other five children luckily escaped it.**_

_**The name of Druella Black is written under Draco's maternal grandmother in Harry Potter wiki. There is no mention of her sister Hilda, though, which I took the liberty of making up to explain the theory of inbreeding.**_

_**The inbreeding, however, was a common practice among the royal families throughout the world. The Egyptian pharaohs in fact married their own sisters.**_

_**The sacred twenty eight can be found on Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**For adult language and content this chapter is rated: M**_

_**I guess that's all and please enjoy now and don't forget to leave a review. It took me seven days to research and write and I think I deserve all the reviews. : )))))))))**_

**_THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE._**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!_**

**Chapter 24: Muddy Blood**

The Paris that awoke to Draco's tired grey eyes at seven o' clock on Sunday morning was muted by rain clouds as he walked along Quai des Tuileries – the shore that hugs the right bank of river Seine beside famous Tuileries garden - in dawn mist. Wind blew ghastly and violently shook the branches of trees along the street but he was too lost to notice the early morning beauty of the empty, pristine and ageless city.

Draco, his senses numb from brutal kicking, Cruciatus curse and shock at his son's rejection to accept him as father, had woken up half an hour ago to find himself lying on a patch of grass in his uncle's beautiful garden. Unable to decide his future course of action regarding his son, he had apparated to the place where he first met Adrian almost a month ago – the Tuileries.

"_Do you hate Mama because she is not pureblood?"_ Adrian's innocent but strong voice echoed across his head and sighing heavily, Draco shifted his gaze towards the trees that spread their filigreed branches across the sky.

"_Do you hate me because I am not Pureblood?"_ Adrian asked him again and Draco closed his eyes in horror just as he had done the previous night when Adrian had asked him the question.

He breathed quietly in the morning air that was heavily scented with the oncoming rain. Sounds of heavy thunderbolts echoed across the bank of Seine and soon heavy drops of rain started to fall, making the few pedestrians to walk faster and move inside nearby cafes. But Draco stood there leaning against a tree trunk, like a close eyed marble statue as the first drops of rain hit him mercilessly.

"_No, you don't! You hate Mama and you hate me too because we are not Purebloods!"_ Adrian's accusations thundered across his mind louder than the thunder strikes that issued from the overhead clouds.

Draco opened his eyes and resumed his aimless walk again ignoring the rain completely.

He felt as if he had become a crippled man – like an essential part of his body and mind had lost forever. Despair had overtaken his earlier pride and victory while frustration had beaten down his morale of achieving Adrian's love and respect.

Even the presence of Dark Lord had not been able to make him feel so helpless.

Entering the vast statue studded 17th century Tuileries garden by the 'place de la Concorde', Draco directed his pace towards the giant octagonal pond – Bassin Octagonal.

Let for him, the famous garden was completely empty at morning hours of sudden downpour and he took a chair that lay beside the octagonal fountain, his head spinning with Adrian's voice that reverberated across it.

"_No, you don't. You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods!"_

'Make it stop!' he told himself feebly.

"_You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman."_

'Please stop, Adrian.' Draco pleaded the voice in his head.

"_You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary. You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama."_

'Stop Adrian, I beg you.' Draco collapsed on the ground and knelt down before an imaginary Adrian.

"_You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis. You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama."_

'It is too much!' Draco rubbed his head wearily and looked at the fountain, it's water rippling in heavy downpour. 'I can't take it anymore, Adrian, I can't.' he whispered in anguish and took out his wand. With a shaking hand he pointed it to his temple and closed his eyes.

"Obliviate!" he said the incantation non-verbally concentrating hard on the memories of last night.

He expected the voice echoing in his head to vanish. But nothing happened. It continued it's repercussion inside his head.

"_No, you don't…_

"_You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods….. _

"_You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman…. _

"_You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary…._

_You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama….._

_You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis…._

"_You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama…_

"_No, don't touch me! Mama, I am scared! Don't let him touch me and Peter….._

Draco, his wet hands numb from cold rain water, gripped his wand tightly and pointed it to his chest before closing his eyes.

'I have nothing left to live for, mother. I am so sorry but I want to be with Scorpius and Astoria so badly. Forgive me.' He whispered as hot tears run down his cheek.

"Avada Kedavra" he muttered the killing curse with full intention for the first time.

•••••

Her insomnia at it's peak, Audré hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had spent it in her husband's study reading through his diaries.

Memories of earlier years of her life came flooded in as she read them. Most of them were unpleasant, horrific even, but there were some good ones too – like the day Morpheus proposed her, their wedding day, the days their children were born.

Even though she and Morpheus came from completely opposite backgrounds, they had made their marriage successful. They had strived for it and knowing her husband's mental condition, Audré had willingly sacrificed her life to make him happy and peaceful as much as possible.

'If our marriage could work, why couldn't Draco and Jean's work too?' Audré thought as she turned another page.

'The obstacle between them is the lack of trust.' She answered herself, 'I can't blame Jean for not trusting Draco. There is no way she could, can and will trust him after he tortured her like that. The question is why Draco couldn't trust Jean with Adrian?' she asked herself, "She is, no doubt, an excellent mother; even a blind can see that. Then why didn't he let her marry Alexis Delacour and continue with her life? Why did he kidnap Adrian like that when I persuaded him not to do so?'

Audré, lost in her analysis of possible reasons behind Draco's illogical distrust, was suddenly brought to her senses when loud raps issued from the door.

"Audré! Audré!" it was Narcissa's voice that was calling her and noting the urgency in it, Audré ran to the door and opened it to reveal a disheveled looking Narcissa in her night clothes.

"Audré, what is this I am hearing?" she asked her looking hysterical, "Is it true that Draco got married last night?"

"He did indeed." Audré answered evenly, "He got married to Adrian's mother and brought her here." Audré informed her sister-in-law.

"Who is she?" Narcissa asked looking terrified, "What's her name?"

Audré took her sister-in-law by her hand and guided her inside Morpheus's study, "I don't think it will be wise if I reveal her name, Narcissa. It's Draco's job." She commented, "Instead, I'll ask her come to join us for breakfast and you can see her for yourself." She offered as they took seats.

"But.." Narcissa tried to protest before Audré held up a hand to silence her.

"Where is Draco?" she asked Narcissa.

Narcissa's agitation increased at the name of her son, "I don't know. He is nowhere in the whole Château. I have been looking for him to clarify about this marriage but I couldn't find him. He is not in his suite or in the gardens or in Potions lab." She informed her, "Do you know where he could be?" she asked her anxiously.

Audré, who was the only person to witness the little showdown between father and son last night, perceived that Draco had left the Château for the time being but chose not to reveal it to the already anxious mother. She gave Narcissa a gentle smile and nodded.

"I think I can guess." She replied pleasantly, "He must be where it all began." She commented.

"Where?" Narcissa asked her looking confused.

"Tuileries garden, Narcissa." Audré replied and stood up silently, "It is where he first met Adrian. He must have gone there." Audré explained patiently, "You stay at home while I go and bring him. It's raining outside and I don't think that he's stable enough to conjure a raincoat." She said to Narcissa who immediately stood up.

"I want to go." She insisted, "I am his mother, Audré."

Audré cast a refreshing charm on her wrinkled clothes that she hadn't changed since last night, "Of course you are, Narcissa," she agreed with her, "And that's exactly why you should not go." She said remarked, "You see he's depressed about this marriage and I guess he's scared to face you thinking that you might severely question him. So, it's better that I go and bring him to Château first. Then you can question him as you like." Audré offered her sister-in-law and left the study without giving her any chance to protest further.

The grounds outside were wet from last night's downpour and Audré almost ran to the apparition point.

She closed her eyes and thought about the Tuileries determinedly before turning on the spot.

Almost immediately Audré appeared in Tuileries amongst heavy rainfall and cast an Impervious Charm on herself to protect herself from it. She then placed her wand on her palm like a compass and muttered a Locating Spell: 'Point me to Draco Malfoy!'

The wand span on her right and Audré, eyeing the famous Orangerie museum before her, turned on her side to pursue her course through the alley bordered by orange trees in rapid steps.

The garden was completely empty and soon Audré located the crouched form of her nephew sitting on the grounds beside the octagonal fountain. She almost ran to him, feeling anxious that he might be hurt.

Her nephew was completely soaked as he sat resting against the fountain wall, his eyes closed and his head tilted on one side. He was loosely holding his wand in his right hand. Audré approached him silently and sat down beside him, resting her back against the stone border of the octagonal pond.

Draco seemed to realize her presence for he opened his eyes and looked up into the sky.

"Do you have poison, aunt?" he asked her blankly.

Audré frowned at her nephew and pointed her wand towards the sky so that an impenetrable bubble appeared to protect them from rain.

"Yes, I have poison, Draco." She said to him and looked sideways at her nephew, "Why?" she asked him.

Draco seemed too lost to answer, "Adrian's voice isn't leaving my head. I tried to obliviate myself to get rid of it. When nothing happened I tried the killing curse but still I am alive. It's like my own wand won't kill it's master but I need to die. " He said in a vacant voice after sometime.

Audré, understanding the graveness of the situation cursed herself internally for not keeping a close eye on Draco. True that she was still angry with him for bringing Adrian by force but she also knew that Draco was very touchy regarding Adrian. She had seen him break down right after the first time they met in Tuileries one month ago. Since then Draco had lived by the hope of achieving his son's long awaited love. It was natural that he would resort to desperate measures to get rid of the despair of last night's rejection. Ascertaining his mental state, Audré decided to poke the sleeping dragon inside him to make him discard his ideas of death.

Audré snorted, "You want to die? Like a coward who leaves his son to face the world alone." She said mockingly.

Her jibe hit him hard as Draco's head span to her abruptly, his eyes full of fire, "I am no coward, aunt." he said through gritted teeth, "Besides, Adrian doesn't need my protection. He has his mother. He didn't let me touch him last night, remember aunt?" He asked her sarcastically.

Audré lifted her chin in a challenging manner and gave her nephew a piercing look, "Prove it, Draco." She said in a taunting tone, "Prove it that you are not a coward. Don't hide behind Disillusionment and Polyjuice anymore. Come forward and behave like a man. Go to his mother, apologize and ask her for a second chance."

Draco shook his head vigorously, "Impossible!" he exclaimed, "I'll never apologize to that Mudblood. Do you know what she did last night?" he asked Audré indignantly, "She used Cruciatus on me. Can you believe that? Saint Granger used Cruciatus on the father of her child! And you ask me to apologize to her?" he asked her incredulously.

Audré sensed that her nephew was beyond any kind of logical discussion now and took a different course to deal him.

"So, you want to die instead and make Adrian an orphan." She commented leisurely, "After spending twenty years with your uncle, Draco, I thought Slytherins believed in self-preservation. Because whatever happened to Morpheus, however despair he was in, Draco, he never considered committing suicide. He always fought and fought till the end. And you, his nephew are not even man enough to go and start a new life. You are not brave enough to face the consequences of your acts. You just want to die and let it be over." She said waving her hands violently, "You want poison, Draco?" she asked her incredulous nephew, "Look inside you. Because there is no hell deeper than your pride and unless you let go of it, you are doomed till death and so is Adrian." She admonished him vehemently.

Draco's grey eyes turned to cold steel as he stared at his aunt, "What do you want me to do? Go and rub my nose at Granger's boots?" he asked with unmistakable venom in his tone.

"No" Audré replied sharply, "Since that will not be a genuine apology." She shrugged, "But you can do something else which will help you on your duty as a father." She offered him.

"What?" her nephew asked her bitterly.

"Pursue your career as a lawyer and build your own image. You said you can do anything for Adrian. Prove it by being an honourable man, Draco. Let him decide that his father is not as bad as he thinks." Audré advised him.

Draco seemed to contemplate his aunt's offer and bit his thoughtfully, "You think it will work, aunt?" he asked her after sometime.

Audré nodded hopefully, "Of course it will. At least it's a better option than death." She commented wisely.

Draco stood up immediately and dried his clothes using a drying spell, determination radiating from him like waves. He offered Audré a hand and she stood up, taking it.

"Another thing, Draco." She said as she straightened her clothes, "Do not poke the lioness. She is very protective of her child." She warned him.

Draco's raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll consider it." he said testily.

Audré smiled and offered him her hand, "Come, Draco. Let's go back to Château. Your mother, Narcissa is waiting to bombard you with questions regarding your marriage." She informed her looking amused at her nephew's irritated look, "But I want you to ask her something if you survive."

"What?" Draco asked as her dried his silvery blond hair.

"Ask her if she gave anything special to Astoria before or during her pregnancy." Audré stated.

Draco frowned at the Audré, "Why?" he asked skeptically.

Audré thanked her father for the exceptional manipulative power she had inherited from him, "Because, my dear nephew, the answer will change certain notions that you still harbour." She commented mysteriously.

•••••

Everyone played with their foods at Sunday morning breakfast in Delacour residence. Every single face was grave and looked lost. Most of the food in their plate was untouched as Apolline, Gustave, Gabrielle and Alexis eyed Hermione and Adrian's empty chairs, missing their playful fight over drinking milk.

Alexis tried to concentrate on his toast but every bite he took tasted like dried wooden crumb. There was no sweetness of raspberry jelly or softness of his mother's home baked bread on them. He remembered the previous Sunday when he had taken Jean and Adrian for dinner. She had been happy. They all had been happy. And now within just a week, the whole table had turned and he had been dropped from highest heaven to the lowest hell.

He remembered their first kiss in his office on Monday. Her lips had felt so divine. Every single word that she had said to her afterwards still rung in his ears.

"_It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me since Adrian was born, Alexis." _Her voice whispered at him,_ "I have never been kissed like this; like being loved, cared and protected. I never thought I would be able to tell this to anyone ever again after I rejected Ron, Alexis but I feel so good when you are around. I feel safe and happy. I feel home." _Jean had said before closing her eyes and embracing him tightly.

Even surrounded by his family, Alexis could feel Hermione's embrace as it touched his body. He had sworn to protect them and he had failed miserably to Draco Malfoy.

That name was enough to put every single nerve in Alexis's body on fire. It felt so wrong, the way he tossed away Jean so carelessly; someone Alexis had almost worshipped for last six years.

Alexis stood up abruptly and everyone at table looked at him, startled.

"Where are you going, Alexis, without finishing your breakfast?" his mother asked him though most of her own food was untouched.

"I am done with my food, maman." Alexis said as he pulled his travelling cloak over him, "I am going to my office." he informed her.

Gustave frowned at his son, "But you said you took leave for today." He reminded him.

Alexis pecked his mother on the cheek and patted his father on his back gently, "I changed my mind, Papa." He said evenly, "I need to work and since the Minister is still ill after Friday's party, it's highly unprofessional that I ask for leave. I'll see you in the evening." He bade them goodbye and left for the Floo.

As he sprinkled a pinch of Floo on the fireplace Alexis formulated a plan to make up for his earlier defeat.

He was not going to stay still while Jean and Adrian were at enemy's hand.

'That man, Draco Malfoy is devil's right hand man and I am going to make sure he is under constant surveillance. ' Alexis thought as he stepped into the green fire that took him to his office.

•••••

Hermione stared at the names that were written roughly across the dungeon wall with blood:

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Seven names meant seven days. Seven days had passed and still she was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She had written each of them with her own blood to mark each day of her captivity – each day that she dreaded he would come back to violate her again.

Suddenly there was a loud scratching sound of wood against stone from somewhere above and Hermione recoiled against the wall. She knew it – Hermione knew what it meant. The dungeon door had been opened and he was coming.

Draco Malfoy was coming for her.

Petrified with fear, Hermione looked around for a dark corner to hide her, but no – there was none. The once spacious and dark dungeon had somehow transformed to a brightly lit circular room with no corners at all. Feeling helpless with every passing moment Hermione looked at the stairs.

The footsteps were approaching – the strutting, arrogant footsteps. Anytime now and he would be here – to torture her again.

'I can't let that happen again!' Hermione thought frantically, 'If I only had my wand, I could have stunned him and escaped!' she checked her tattered clothes for her wand but she knew there was none.

The prowling footsteps reached the lowest steps. He was approaching her now.

Hermione's breath quickened, 'No, it will not happen to me again!' she thought and started hitting the stone walls looking for a weak spot on them.

"Filthy little Mudblood!" the footsteps stopped behind her and came the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione froze. She turned and looked around.

Malfoy's cold grey eyes were jeering at her helplessness and Hermione shuddered internally.

"No!" she said shaking her head.

"Yes, Mudblood, yes!" Draco said savouring every syllable.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Don't come any closer!" she warned him.

With an arrogant smile in his lips, Draco approached two steps towards her, as if challenging her. Hermione backed away.

"I am warning you, Malfoy, or I'll…." She said trying to sound braver.

"Or what Mudblood?" Draco taunted her and approached another two steps.

"Listen, Malfoy you don't have to do this again." Hermione tried to persuade her attacker.

"True, Mudblood, that I don't have to do it again." Draco agreed mockingly and winked at her, "But I want to." He said in a sickly sweet voice, "I want to punish you. I want you to be humiliated. And though I don't crave your filthy body, I crave to punish you." Malfoy said, his eyes glinting with malice as he reached to grab her.

Hermione dodged and moved away, "No!" she screamed, "Leave me! Leave me alone!" she screamed again but Malfoy caught her and encircled his arms around throat to suffocate her.

Hermione gasped for air but the arms tightened more.

"Mama! Mama! What happened, Mama?" Adrian's frightened voice reached Hermione's ears and she opened her eyes to look into the exact grey pair that was haunting her dreams moments ago.

She was drenched in sweat and breathing roughly. Her body was on the exact posture as that of her nightmare except that she was lying on a comfortable bed instead of the cold dungeon floor. Hermione looked down at her chest and found Adrian embracing her tightly, his arms around her neck.

"Mama, are you alright?" she heard Adrian ask her again and Hermione cursed internally. She must have screamed and scared Adrian.

Hermione hugged back her son and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Mama, is alright." She lied smoothly, "Mama is fine, little rabbit!" she said firmly.

In truth Hermione was not alright and even less was she fine. She was shocked, scared, tired and trapped. She wanted nothing more than to wake up and find that everything that had happened since last night was nothing more than a bad dream.

"Mama," Hermione heard her son call her, "Mama, I am hungry and Peter is hungry too. He's chewing my sheets." Adrian informed her and Hermione sat bolt upright.

'What time is it?' she thought and looked around.

The bedroom she and Adrian were using was twice the size of their bedroom in the Delacour residence. It was elegantly furnished with a four poster bed, a nightstand and a reading table with four comfortable looking chairs. Hermione looked around the unfamiliar room and located a large antique clock which said it was half past nine already.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped out of her bed realizing that she had overslept two hours.

"Mama is sorry, little rabbit that Mama overslept." She said to her son as she frantically tied her messy curls into a bun. She and Adrian had slept in the clothes they were wearing last night – Adrian in his pajamas and Hermione in her white wedding robes.

'We need breakfast and we need clothes.' Hermione muttered as she approached the fireplace to see if it was connected to the Floo. She had left all her belongings in the Delacour residence as she was completely focused on Adrian's safety last night.

There was an abrupt knock at her bedroom door and Hermione stopped on her track. She hastily came back to her bed stand for her wand and cautiously went for the door.

'If it is that bastard again, I am going to hex him into oblivion.' Hermione thought fisting her hands.

"Who is it?" she asked loudly as she reached the door.

"It's me, Jean, Audré." She heard Audré's voice reply from the other side of the door.

"What was the last thing you told me last night before you left me here?" Hermione asked again, her instincts telling her to check before opening the door.

The voice remained silent for a moment before answering, "I told you to feel at home and that Chombrun's Château is at your service." Audré's voice replied and Hermione feeling relieved, removed the wards of her bedroom door before opening it.

She saw Audré in an impeccably clean pale pink dress standing at the threshold. Her eyes travelled to the wand Hermione was holding tightly and she smiled gently.

"You don't have to do that in future, Jean." She said to Hermione, "When I said that I'll not let any harm befall upon you, I meant it. Though I am a woman, Chombrun Malfoy's are men of their words. I have made special arrangements so that you and Adrian feel protected here." She assured her.

"What arrangements?" Hermione still feeling unsure asked Audré, who gestured her to go inside before she stepped in. Feeling curious Hermione followed her.

"You see, Jean, this two storied quarter is almost a separate house within the Château." Audré told Hermione as she took her to the balcony inside her bedroom, "You'll find two bedrooms with boudoirs and balconies with study on the first floor while the ground floor houses a kitchen with a dining space, a sitting room and that private garden." She informed her showing a beautiful garden bordered with low hedges, "I believe you are familiar with the concept of Fidelius Charm, Jean?" Audré asked her suddenly.

Hermione, who was looking at the garden below, turned sideways and stared at Audré, surprised.

"You mean this place is under Fidelius Charm?" she asked to her host incredulously.

Audré nodded and gave her a small smile, "I am the secret keeper and apart from me, only you know this place. Not even my daughter knows about it and no one can reach you here, under Disillusionment or under Polyjuice. Besides the Floo fireplace and the apparition point is warded too." she informed Hermione, "You can use the place as you please since you are the new Lady Malfoy and it is your home too."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'To hell with Lady Malfoy!' she thought bitterly, "I am Hermione Jean Granger and I am no Malfoy!" she said to Audré firmly.

Audré, who was looking at Adrian as he carefully eyed her from bed, turned to Hermione and held her hands in surrender, "As you wish, Jean. I am not imposing anything on you. I was just stating that this Château is your home as much as it is mine." She said to her pleasantly, "Besides, I think you don't need to worry about anything at all. We are here and I assure you that Morpheus Malfoy's family is a complete contrast to Lucius Malfoy's one." She said with a tinge of pride, "I came here to inform you that we are waiting for you at breakfast. Of course you are in full liberty to take your meals wherever you like but my son and daughter as well as Narcissa is waiting to see the newest members in the family." She said noticing Hermione's tense posture at the mention of Narcissa's name. "My nephew however has chosen to take his breakfast in his suite and he won't be at the breakfast." She said to her evenly.

Hermione contemplated Audré's offer carefully. Half of her wanted to take their breakfast in her quarters and the other half wanted to face Narcissa boldly. She was no coward and wouldn't do any such thing that made people think otherwise.

"Very well, Madame Chombrun." Hermione addressed Audré deliberately using her maiden name, "We will be at breakfast in half an hour." She informed her.

"Thank you, Jean and please call me Audré or if you feel like it - 'aunt Audré'." Audré offered Hermione with a gentle smile, "I rather hate being addressed Madame by my family members and by marriage relation you are my daughter-in-law now." She remarked serenely, "Another thing is, Apolline Delacour sent in some of your belongings this morning and I took the liberty of asking the house-elves to arrange them for you in your closet." She told her pointing to the closet.

Hermione felt immense gratitude towards Apolline engulf her and she made a mental note to visit her real family after the breakfast. She didn't particularly feel like staying in the Château since any place with Draco Malfoy's shadow in it made her feel nauseous.

"Thank you very much, aunt Audré," Hermione addressed the elderly with the name she had suggested feeling it was wrong to dishonour her, since she is trying hard to make her and Adrian feel comfortable, "We will be in breakfast." She repeated, smiling gently.

"This Château is huge and there are many corridors. Do you want me to wait for you?" Audré asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "I will be fine." She assured her, "I spent six years in Hogwarts with more corridors and staircases than this Château and I do not want to cause any more inconvenience than needed." She said firmly.

"As you wish, Jean. We will be at Dining room which is in the east side of the Château." Audré informed her and left.

"Why are we here, Mama?" she heard Adrian ask her after Audré left their bedroom and Hermione turned to face her son who was removing a piece of fabric from Peter's small mouth, "Won't we go home?"

Hermione wanted so badly to go home too but there was no way she could return to Delacour residence permanently. There was no way she could call it her home anymore. According to the Claiming law, her home was where her husband and children lived and as Apolline had already explained, there was no going back now. Making a mental note to visit the National Library of Paris for more information on Claiming, Hermione proceeded to give a bath to her son and then get ready for the said breakfast.

"We will stay here for some time, little rabbit." She said as she undressed Adrian, "There is a law saying that children live where their father and mother live and as your… your fa…father has brought to his home, we have to live here until I find a way out." She said to him firmly and took Adrian for his morning bath.

"Mama, why is he here?" Adrian asked Hermione as she placed him inside bathtub, "Didn't you say that he married a pureblood woman and he dislikes us? Then why is he here?" Adrian's voice was full of curiosity.

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully, "But Mama will try to find out, Adrian." she assured her son, "Now cheer up little rabbit, because after we take our breakfast we'll go to meet grandma." She said to him brightly and Adrian jumped in joy, splashing water everywhere.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Adrian, bathed and dressed appropriately, came out of their quarter on their way to a very late breakfast. Knowing that the Château was vast but confident that she could still find her way, Hermione used to a simple Locating Spell to find out Audré, the only person she felt like meeting. As mentioned previously, she found the dining room on the east corner of the Château and she entered it holding Adrian's small hand tightly.

The Chombruns and Narcissa were seated around the highly polished large dining table. As she approached them Hermione noticed Narcissa's mouth fell open but she ignored her. The Chombruns however stood from their seats and courtesied at her.

"Thank you for coming, Jean and please feel at home." Audré said to Hermione, smiling brightly, "Let me introduce you to my family," she offered her, "This is my son Julian," she pointed her son whom Hermione had already seen at Gringotts, "This is my daughter Lillian." She gestured to a very pretty witch with silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "and this is my sister-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy." She said motioning to the gaping woman cautiously, "and everyone this is Hermione Jean Granger." Audré introduced her with a flourish of her hands, "Now, Jean, will you not introduce us to that little gentleman standing beside you?" she asked Hermione in a tempting voice.

Hermione looked down at her son, who was staring wide eyed at the strangers from behind her leg, clutching Peter tightly. She pulled him forward and placed her right hand over his shoulder protectively before addressing her son.

"This is my son Adrian Thomas Granger." Hermione said putting emphasis on her surname while omitting the Malfoy part completely, "and Adrian, this is aunt Audré and these are her son and daughter, Julian and Lillian." She showed them to as she spoke completely ignoring a curious Narcissa.

Adrian was eyeing Lillian suspiciously, "She chased me last night." He squeaked to his mother pointing at Lillian, his innocent grey eyes wider now.

"Did she?" Hermione asked him cautiously.

"No, no, don't misunderstand." Audré tried to reassure her, "I sent her to catch Adrian because I thought he might feel better if he saw a lady. But it inadvertently scared him more. But I am sure Lillian is sorry for it. Aren't you Lillian?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian immediately stepped forward and smiled gently at Adrian, "Yes of course. I am sorry Adrian if I have scared you." She offered her apology.

"It's okay." Adrian's sweet voice intoned and Audré smiled gently.

"Now that the introduction is over, can we proceed with our breakfast?" she asked and gestured them to take seats on table.

Before Hermione could move, she felt Adrian tug at her skirt. She looked down and found Adrian motioning her to bend down.

"What is it, Adrian? She asked her son as she leaned forward.

"Mama, Peter is hungry." Adrian whispered in her ear, showing her the little white rabbit.

Hermione felt a tinge of guilt for not being attentive to the little animal, "We'll see what we can do about him." She told her son gently stroking the rabbit's head.

"I guess the rabbit is hungry too." Hermione heard Audré comment and she clapped twice.

A small house-elf appeared immediately who bowed low, "Twinky is at Madame's service." He said.

"Thank you, Twinky. Please bring the timothy hays Madame Delacour had kindly sent this morning." Audré said to the elf who bowed again and disappeared instantly.

"So the issue of Peter rabbit is settled now. Can we continue with our breakfast?" Audré enquired and gestured Hermione to the table.

Hermione was about to move forward but Adrian tugged her skirt again. Feeling irritated, Hermione leaned forward again.

"What's it now, Adrian?" she asked him loudly.

"Mama, where is he?" her son asked her in a loud whisper and Hermione froze knowing full well whom Adrian meant by 'he'.

"He…a…he…" she stammered racking her brain for a suitable answer.

"He is asleep my dear, in his room." Audré answered in her stead and smiled gently at them.

"Where is his wife?" was Adrian's next question and Hermione, who just straightened up feeling relieved, whipped around at her son.

"Adrian, it's rude to ask questions that doesn't concern you. Apologize." She admonished him sternly.

"I am sorry." Adrian offered his apology at Audré, his grey eyes tearful.

"It's alright, Adrian. I am not offended." Audré assured the little boy before moving her eyes to Hermione, "It's natural for him to be curious, Jean. You don't have to be so severe on him for it." she advised her gently.

"I beg to differ, aunt Audré." Hermione, whose temper was suddenly rising for unknown reason replied, "I don't want my son to grow up as an arrogant bully or an insensible spoiled brat." She said casting a sideways glance at Narcissa, who stood up from her seat at last, "He is my son and his manners should be fit for a gentleman." She said proudly.

"How could you talk about my son like that?" Hermione heard Narcissa Malfoy's cold voice charging at her and she turned away her face defiantly.

"Aunt Audré, please forgive me for my rudeness but I think I have had enough introduction for this morning." she said to Audré irritably, "Therefore I'll take your leave to have my breakfast in my quarters." She motioned her head at the three Chombruns, "Please be kind enough to send the hay my mother sent for Peter there." She requested to Audré before turning and storming out of the dining room leaving behind a resigned looking Audré.

•••••

It was evening and Narcissa Malfoy was restlessly pacing in her bedroom.

"It is not possible! Besides, how dare she defy me?" she said loudly to the only occupant of the room: herself.

"Draco can't do that." she said shaking her head wildly, "I am sure he can't. It must have been the girl who had approached him." She said clapping her hands impatiently.

After the revelation of true identity of Adrian's mother and her defiance towards her at breakfast table, Narcissa had not been able to concentrate on anything at all throughout the day. While she bitterly admitted that Adrian was indeed her grandson and a rather charming one too; what she couldn't figure out was how could her son and that Muggleborn ended up close enough to produce a child. She knew Draco had mellowed down considerably after the war regarding blood prejudices but that didn't mean he was going to start a relationship with a half-blood or a Muggleborn.

Another disturbing fact was that her grandson was a half-blood too. While the Malfoys befriended with half-bloods nowadays, it didn't mean their own heir would be one. The possibility of a Muggleborn bride and a half-blood grandson was making Narcissa feel extremely uneasy. Their reputation as one of the most pureblooded family was in jeopardy because of her son's impertinent act.

"Foolish boy." Narcissa swore loudly, "Don't you know how to avoid women who want to take advantage of you?" she asked furiously.

She would have continued on her rant more but Draco knocked and entered his mother's suite at that moment.

"Good Evening mother." He greeted her plainly, "You asked for me?" he enquired after her.

Narcissa, her nerves taut with rage and disbelief, lashed out like a fire breathing dragon at her son.

"Of course, I asked to see you." She confirmed as she moved forward to face her son full on face, "How could I not ask for you, Draco? After the display of your impertinent act, I surely couldn't rest until I discover the truth behind it." she said hotly.

Draco remained calm and breathed twice before continuing his conversation with his exceptionally angry mother.

"What is it, mother?" he asked evenly, "Why are angry with me?"

"Why am I angry with you?" Narcissa threw her hands in the air and laughed derisively, "You ask me that, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" she mocked her son, "Surely you understand why, but if you want to feign otherwise - fine then. I'll explain." She offered sarcastically.

"I want to know how you and Granger ended with in bed to produce a child?" she asked fiercely.

Draco continued with his calm and composed demeanor and looked at his mother straight in the blue eyes.

"Is that so important to know, mother?" he asked her coolly, "Are you not satisfied that Adrian is indeed my son?"

"Let me keep my satisfactions to myself, Draco." Narcissa answered arrogantly, "Tell me how he came into being? Did you have illicit affair with her behind Astoria's back?" she asked Draco sharply.

Draco's temper snapped at once at the suggestion of possible adultery. His cold grey eyes lit up with fire and he matched his mother with equal rage.

"How could you even say such a thing, mother?" he asked her angrily, "Knowing that I am still mourning her death and I am still wearing my wedding ring," he fisted his left hand and showed her his golden ring, "How could you even think such an abhorrent thing?" he asked.

Narcissa didn't quell in front of her son's angry reaction. "If my suggestion is an abhorrent one, Draco, then please enlighten me about the sacred relation you had with her that was deep enough to produce a child." She sneered at her son.

Draco breathed heavily and bit his lips for a moment, "Very well, mother, if you insist so much, then I'll tell you." He replied at last, "I didn't have any illicit affairs with her and I assure you that I will never have one, though we are married now." He said firmly, "It was right after the war that we met in Three Broomsticks. I was alone and she was alone too." Draco said in an even tone, "I saw stressed and sad. Crabbe had accidentally killed himself using Fiendfyre and I have never seen so many deaths in my life. So I went there to have a drink." He said rubbing his head tiredly, "I saw Granger there too. She seemed depressed for some reason and as I was not in my right mind, I offered her a drink." Draco turned away from his mother and faced the opposite wall, "We talked for some time. She said that Weasel bee had left her and went after some other girl. I still don't know how, but we both ended up drunk. The next thing I remember is when I woke up next morning, she was lying next to me on bed in one of the rooms of Three Broomsticks." He said to his mother looking mortified.

Narcissa looked bewildered at her son's confession, "You were drunk, Draco?" she asked him incredulously, "Drunk?" she repeated, "You never drink, Draco. Never. Even after Astoria's death I have hardly seen you drink. Then how could you even end up drunk? She demanded.

Draco turned and faced his mother again, "Exactly, mother. That's exactly why I don't drink anymore. Look where it got me? To be in bed with a Mudblood?" he said looking disgusted at the idea, "I was not in my right mind when it happened but it happened nonetheless and she became pregnant with my child. As far as I know, she didn't want to abort the child and also didn't want to turn him down to me. So she left Britain and came here to give birth and raise the child. And though it sounds unbelievable, I am grateful that she did that because Adrian is my only living child now and I want him to be mine." Draco said firmly.

"But he's a half-blood Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "There has never been a half-blood Malfoy and drunk or not, Draco you just defiled our bloodline." She said bitterly.

Draco straightened himself to his full height and raised his chin defiantly, "I apologize for my rudeness, mother, but I'll not tolerate that word 'half-blood' for Adrian ever again." He said sternly, "He's my son and I don't give a damn to his blood status. He carries my blood and that's what matters to me most. I love him and I'll do anything for him. Anything. As for his mother and my new wife, I am sorry to have caused such an impertinent and inconsiderate act that inadvertently included her to our noble family but it's irreversible now. She stays where my son stays and stays with respect and honour befitting the new Lady Malfoy. I want my son to know and feel that his mother is protected and valued." He said resolutely.

Narcissa suddenly felt all her energy and rage left her body and she walked weakly to a chair before slumping down on it. "What have you done, Draco? What have you done!" she said shaking her head feebly and closing her eyes.

Draco noticed his mother's resignation and approached her in light steps. He bent down next to her and placed his head on her lap sideways.

"I am sorry, mother, I am so sorry." He said in a strained voice, "But what's done can't be undone and I beg that you accept the reality now." He pleaded to his mother, "I have seen Adrian and there can never be a finer boy. He is a good flyer, a good artist and a good son at the mere age of five and a half." He said with tinge of pride, "It's unlucky that his mother is Granger instead of Astoria but I am willing to bypass that for the sake of his goodness and innocence. Please accept him as your grandson and behave accordingly, though he may not immediately come to you as one. Please be patient with him, give him some time to feel comfortable around you and then you'll see what a wonderful little son I have sired." Draco's lips curled into a small smile as he looked up and took Narcissa's hands in his own, "Please, mother, do this for the sake of me, your son." he prayed to her.

Narcissa hung her head and sighed. "Alright, Draco, I'll try my best." She said calmly.

Draco smiled hopefully at his mother and kissed her on her cheek, "Thank you, mother. Can I ask you something?" he said in a soothing voice.

Narcissa nodded and looked up at her son.

"Did you give any special medicine or potion to Astoria before or during her pregnancy?" she heard Draco asked her and she frowned.

"Meaning?" Narcissa asked back.

"I mean did you give her anything that was out of ordinary, something that is not usually given." Draco elaborated to his mother.

"Well, she was under Healer Brieanna, her obstetrician during her pregnancy and whatever she took was prescribed by her. I didn't give her anything." Narcissa answered looking confused, "Why do you want to know that?" she asked her son.

Draco bit his lips and looked away, "Well then, did you give her anything before her pregnancy? Anything that's not usually given?" he asked her tentatively.

Narcissa looked up into the ceiling as if trying to remember something. She was not sure what her son was enquiring her about.

"No." she shook her head after sometime, "Nothing out of ordinary for Malfoy ladies." She replied honestly.

Draco seemed to contemplate his mother's answer for a moment and then he stood up abruptly.

"I am very tired, mother." He said wearily, "I'll talk to you later. Good night." Her son said and left her suite immediately.

'Something has happened and it is causing Draco to behave like this.' Narcissa thought to herself as she watched Draco's retreating figure, 'What's it and who caused it?' she asked herself uncertainly.

•••••

Audré was sitting in her favourite chair on terrace, enjoying the beauty of new moon above and it's rippling reflection on the pool below when Draco arrived there, seemingly agitated. He took the seat across his Audré unceremoniously and looked up sharply at her.

"Aunt, what was that you told me about mother giving Astoria 'something special' during her pregnancy?" he asked her irritably.

Knowing Draco and being able to read his facial expressions like an open book, Audré knew it was a matter of time that her nephew would be charging her with that question when his mother would deny any such allegations. She gave him her most pleasant smile and clapped twice in authoritative manner.

The aged house elf Zilek appeared immediately out of thin air and bowed low to her. "Madame Malfoy calls Zilek and Zilek is at her service." He said humbly.

"Thank you very much, Zilek." Audré said to her elf, "Would you be so kind to bring us some coffee and my favourite telescope?" she requested the elf.

The elf bowed low and disappeared immediately. Audré turned to her nephew who was waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Well, how was your meeting with Narcissa?" Audré looked completely relaxed and asked her nephew instead.

"That's not the answer of my question, aunt." her nephew said to her sternly.

"I know that and we'll talk about it. In fact it's my sole purpose to inform you something that I am convinced now that you don't know."Audré stated confidently, "But before that, Draco, tell me what you told your mother regarding Adrian and Jean?" she asked him evenly.

Draco looked away from her and tilted his head backwards to rest it against the chair, "I lied to her." He said in a strained voice.

"Such as?" Audré asked even more gently.

Draco let out a heavy breath before answering her, "I told her that we met on a pub after the war was over and we got drunk and…and…ended up in bed together." He said as if the lie was haunting him more than the actual truth.

"May I know why did you do that?" Audré asked her nephew, knowing full well what his answer could be.

"What else could I have done?" Draco asked back, "Mother was exceptionally angry at the mere idea of me bedding Granger when I was drunk as she is distressed that Adrian is a half-blood. Had I told her that I violated that Mudblood, she wouldn't have looked at my son, let alone call him his grandson, accusing him as a 'rape child'." Draco replied vehemently and looked away, "And my son will not suffer the consequences of my act." He said firmly.

Audré sighed deeply and looked up into the star studded night sky. She had been expecting that to happen. She knew that deep down Draco was ashamed of his act and would do anything to cover it including blaming his victim and lying to his mother that it was consensual under heavily drunken state.

"Imagine, Draco, if you are so scared to just admit your heinous act to your mother, how much scared the actual victim, Jean, must be!" she commented looking at the pole star, shining brightly.

Draco gave an exasperated huff and looked back to his aunt, "Aunt Audré, you are speaking as if I am some sadistic rapist who stalks women, kidnaps them , ties them up in dungeon and later on take immense pleasure in violating them." He said in a sarcastic tone, "I never said that I am proud of my actions but I am not to be blamed solely for it." he said firmly.

Audré moved her blue eyes from the pole star to her nephew who was fuming in rage.

"Well, I never said you are a sadistic rapist, Draco." She said calmly, "And that's what intrigues me the most. Why would you do such a thing if you detest it so much yourself?" she asked him matter of factly.

"Because aunt, I. was. Angry. On. Her." Draco said with emphasis on each of his words, "I was angry and I wanted to humiliate her, punish her and show her, her proper place for attacking and trying to kill my mother." He said heatedly.

"So it was an 'Anger Rape'." Audré said gravely, "I have worked on rape victims for many years, Draco and have come across a lot of these types of cases where the perpetrators deny accusations and blame their victims instead for enraging and 'making' them to do it. I used to think it was a lame excuse to avoid their true punishments. But see how I ended up with you, my own nephew, whom I know would not touch another woman without her consent and yet he has done something like that." she confessed with irony in her voice.

Draco was about to reply but Zilek appeared at that moment carrying a tray with coffee and a folded telescope. He laid them on the table and bowed low to them before disappearing again.

Audré offered a mug to her nephew and took the other for herself, "Narcissa told me that you left most of your Pureblood prejudices after the war, Draco. But the way you call Jean, 'Mudblood' without any hesitation, says otherwise. Can you explain this to me?" she asked her nephew who undid the uppermost button of his black shirt to breathe more freely.

"I don't like her." Draco answered simply and sipped his coffee, "While I don't hate her as my son Adrian accused me last night, I don't like her either. She was the one who never humbled down and always challenged me when we were in Hogwarts – be it studies, be it exams, be it reputations. She always beat me in everything." he said bitterly, "As for the pureblood prejudices, I used to follow my father's believe that Muggleborns and Muggles should be eliminated so that we wizards can come out of our hidings and claim our rightful place in the society. It was not my idea, it was Dark Lord's idea and I was told that it was correct right from the beginning. So I became fascinated with it." Draco confessed to his aunt, "But after I was assigned to kill Dumbledore, I realized that killing is not a simple task of pointing your wand at somebody and saying 'Avada Kedavra'. Killing takes true intention and I discovered that I had none. That's why I couldn't kill Dumbledore even though he was disarmed by me and was standing there defenseless." Draco's eyes had a lost look as if he had drifted in to the past, "So, I eventually became fearful of the idea of murder. I don't support killing half-bloods and Muggleborns anymore." He said firmly, "But that doesn't mean that I am going to bow down to them and proclaim them as the 'kings and queens of the world'." He said sarcastically, "I can never imagine touching them on my own will, let alone marry one. But I did even that, for the sake of Adrian." he said looking irritated, "And see to whom I got married last night – The Great Hermione Granger herself - the one woman I truly dislike despite her being Adrian's mother and that is the reason, aunt, I call her Mudblood so unabashedly." Draco said firmly.

"A confession most well phrased, Draco." Audré commented over her mug and put it down on the table before taking up her telescope and unfolding it.

"It belonged to my father, Renée Chombrun." She said showing the telescope to her nephew, "He loved star gazing and together we spent a lot of nights, sitting here and looking up at the stars." She reminisced pleasantly and waved her wand. The telescope positioned itself immediately, ready to be used.

"I am the only child of my parents - Renée Chombrun and Josée Laval." Audré said and looked at her nephew who was looking at her with interest, "My father Renée was a famous lawyer in French Wizengamot and my mother Josée was a renowned potion brewer. It was she who set up that potions lab that you use sometimes. My grandfather Pierre Laval was the 101st French Minister of Magic." Audré informed her nephew and Draco straightened himself.

"So you are the granddaughter of an ex-Minister of magic?" he asked looking surprised, "I never knew that." he said looking embarrassed.

"Well, that's not your fault, Draco." Audré said waving her hand, "We should be thankful to your father for that." she commented, "My mother passed away from a potion accident when I was ten years old. I still remember the day as if it is yesterday. I was closer to my mother than my father because I feared him for his ever-serious nature." Audré resumed her story, "After she died, father took the full charges of raising me on his own. As I have already said, I was afraid of him because he was very strong willed and intelligent but I soon found out that he a warm hearted person too. He trained me the way a boy of my age would be trained. He put me under a renowned master to learn both dueling and fencing. I am talking about 1965 and while girls my age went to sewing school to learn sewing and took dancing classes to be an accomplished dancer, father sent me to debate clubs to sharpen my wit for logical argument. He also loved travelling and took me anywhere he travelled, whenever I was at home for holidays. My grandfather, who loved me like the apple of his eyes, taught me different ways of running administration and maintaining diplomacy. It is them who made me what I am today – Audré Chombrun Malfoy." Audré said contentedly and turned sideways to look through the telescope.

"Do you know there is a constellation named 'Draco' in the far northern sky?" she asked her nephew after sometime.

"Yes, I know that. I read it when we made star charts for astronomy." Draco informed her.

"It is called circumpolar, that is 'never setting'. And it can be seen all year." Audré said as she moved the telescope northward and finally fixed it, "Here, look at it." she said offering her nephew the telescope.

Draco took it and fixed his right eye to see what his aunt was offering.

"This star is called Thuban, meaning the 'head of the serpent'. It's one of the biggest stars in the constellation and interestingly the Egyptians designed their pyramids in a way so that the entrance faced Thuban." She informed her nephew.

"It's very bright." Draco commented while watching through the telescope.

"Do you know who named you Draco?" Audré, who was completely sure that Draco was relaxed and interested in whatever she was saying, started executing her plan.

"No," her nephew replied earnestly as he moved the telescope to gaze at the stars, "Do you know?" he asked her lazily.

Audré smiled satisfyingly, "I do." She said curtly, "It was your grandmother, Medusa Malfoy. She named you as Draco after her Greek ancestor, the infamous first legislator of ancient Greece." She said leaning back on her chair and waiting to see the reaction.

Draco whipped around abruptly as her aunt's reply registered on his brain. "My grandmother was Greek?" he asked incredulously.

Audré nodded looking immensely pleased, "She was. You didn't know?" she asked instead.

"She died before I was even born and grandfather always became upset whenever she was mentioned, so we never talked about her." Draco replied scratching his neck.

"Now don't tell me that you don't know that your great ancestor, Armand Malfoy, who set up the famous Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, was a French wizard?" Audré asked him seriously.

Draco shook his head slowly, completely dumbstruck at the new revelation.

"How do you think the Malfoy vault, that you are using currently, is at Gringotts France?" Audré asked Draco her lips now curling into a small smile, "You are proud of you family and pureblood heritage Draco and yet you never endeavored to know more about them. Isn't it subtle hypocrisy?" she chided him.

Her nephew remained silent in response.

"Now let's go back to our previous question that you asked me when you cantered here – what was that I said about your mother giving Astoria 'something special' during her pregnancy? Hm?" Audré's tone became even but serious. "Have you ever noticed Draco that there is no female Malfoy in your esteemed family except for those who were married to the males?" she asked him.

Draco frowned, "I don't understand, aunt. How is that related to Astoria?" he asked looking confused.

"First answer my question, Draco and eventually you'll get your answer." Audré replied leisurely, "Why is that you don't have any sister, or your father Lucius didn't have any sister or any of your ancestors never had any sisters?" she asked again.

"I don't know." Draco confessed honestly.

"You never thought it was odd?" Audré asked him sharply.

"To be completely honest, I never considered it." Draco replied looking thoughtful.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'Royal Jelly'?" Audré delivered her first weapon and hit it's target smoothly as Draco shook his head looking extremely tense.

"No, I haven't" he replied, his grey eyes fixed at Audré.

"How much do you know about the sacred twenty eight?" Audré delivered her next weapon and it hit the target as Draco nodded and opened his mouth to answer.

"They are the twenty eight families that are still considered pureblood. The Malfoys are one of them. Mostly they are related to the Black family through marriage ties." He replied trying to making out connections between two questions.

"In other words, it is inbreeding. Every single family of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' is related to one another through marriage and breeding. And if I am informed correctly, the Greengrass's are one of them." Audré stated confidently.

"Of course they are. They are an ancient and very wealthy family." Draco said proudly.

"So do you know, that Astoria was your cousin in that way?" Audré asked her proud nephew.

"No she was not." Draco said shaking his head fervently.

"Then you don't know anything about it just like you don't know that your grandmother was a Greek and that your ancestor was a French." Audré pressed her point, "Your grandmother Druella Black, that is Narcissa's mother, whose maiden name was Druella Rosier and Astoria's grandmother Hilda Rosier, were sisters. In that way, Astoria was your second cousin with whom you share great grandparents that is the Rosiers." She informed her nephew confidently.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked looking astonished.

"Your mother-in-law." Audré replied plainly, "She told me that the day we met in the graveyard. She also told me that she persuaded Astoria to marry you only because she and Narcissa were first cousins and she thought Narcissa would take great care of her daughter."

Draco slammed on the table loudly, "What does she mean by my mother would take great care of Astoria?" he asked angrily, "She did take great care of Astoria. I saw that." he said firmly.

Audré smiled gravely at her nephew and shook her head, "And that's where I beg to differ with you, Draco. I am not suggesting that Narcissa killed Astoria; rather it is your family traditions that killed her. You see, it is a rule only known among the women of your family that the first born should always be a male and never a female." She said darkly.

Draco looked bewildered at her proclamation, "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed, "A child's gender can never be fixed beforehand." He stated firmly but when Audré didn't reply his confidence seemed to falter, "Can it?" he almost whispered looking unsure.

"That is where the concept of Royal Jelly comes, Draco." Audré replied looking sad, "The concept was taken from honey bees that use it to nourish their larva. But it is a well guarded secret among those who seek a male child that this specialized secretion can assist you to have a male child. In fact, the Wizarding version of purified Royal Jelly will exclusively help to produce a male child. All the woman has to do is consume it before she plans the pregnancy. And that is how you came into being, Draco and why there is no girl in Malfoy family, except for my daughter Lillian who is the first female Malfoy in eight hundred years." Audré informed her nephew, "Your mother-in-law told me that as per family traditions, Astoria was asked to consume Royal Jelly before she planned her child and the young woman did it not knowing that it was going to kill her and all her children. Besides she was only seventeen, still a teenager. Her body was not fully mature the daunting act of bearing child." Audré said gravely, "The centuries of inbreeding among the 'Sacred twenty eight', has rendered them susceptible to all types of blood-borne diseases. The Rosiers had a notorious variety of Hemophilia, which was transmitted by females to their sons who died from it when minor injuries which caused unstoppable bleeding and the boy died dry as a leaf. According to your mother-in-law, her mother was one who transmitted it to her and she transmitted it to Astoria. Lucky for you, that your grandmother Druella was free from it and thus your mother was free from the deadly disease too. Furthermore your Greek grandmother heightened the chances of your survival because she came from a distant land and was free from this disease. Astoria, who was Hemophilic, was given the Royal jelly so that she could produce a male heir. But all the males she produced suffered from their mother's disease and died early at age from unstoppable bleeding. I heard that Scorpius died from a minor nosebleed and after repeated attempts to produce another male heir under the influence of 'Royal Jelly', Astoria too became sensitive. She also died from bleeding. Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that. So as I said previously, it is your family traditions that killed that innocent woman who wanted nothing more than to give her husband an heir. And that's why you should be grateful to Jean that she is not a pureblood. It is she, whose 'Muddy Blood' is free from all kinds of inborn diseases and your son Adrian is alive and healthy. It is her 'dirty blood', Draco, that runs in the veins of that five year old boy and makes him what he is today – a lively child, despite you being his unfortunate father." Audré finished her explanation so vehemently that Draco flinched.

Audré stood up and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "You know why the sky is so beautiful Draco?" she asked his silent nephew, "Because it is great yet limitless. It has a place for everything – stars, comets, black-holes, planets. Had the sky been a narrow space with only stars – just like the 'Sacred twenty eight' pureblood clan – it would not have been so enticing. It's the immenseness of the sky that makes it beautiful and mysterious. So next time when you call Jean a Mudblood, Draco, think about it and think about her blood that keeps your precious son alive and healthy." She said and left Draco without as much as a backward glance.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: There is a saying that 'a single spark can cause a prairie fire'. And this chapter is just that in two ways.**_

_**1\. From an author's prospective, this chapter contains the nucleus of the story; the very incident that suddenly came to my mind this July and inspired me to spin a whole plot around it. I have never written a single fanfiction, let alone something as famous as Dramione and I am not Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger's avid fan. But this small spark made me sit down and write a whole story. It made me to experiment with these completely opposite characters. Like mathematics I eliminated all the known variables and only worked with these two constants: Draco and Hermione, to reach believable solution. I considered every single plot twist carefully and added some drama to it just to reach this little incidence. At the same time every small detail that I took from HP books was chosen to meet this incident. So essentially the whole story started for me from here. I imagined this scenario and then added the beginning and ending of my story – The Poisoned Apple. It took my 24 chapters and 135k+ words to come to this point, the focal point of my story, just to make everything that will happen after it - believable. I guess my readers will realize now that how much effort I had put in it. I am not a perfectionist but I believe in sincerity.**_

_**2\. From the story's prospective, something – something very small yet very significant will happen in this chapter that will change the whole course of the story. Because sometimes even a drop of water can hold depths of a sea in it.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Due to lengthy author's note, from now on I will be posting an integrated response to all the reviews here and separately PM my reviewers. Thanks to cklls, real talk, Elased, nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, rainbowJH, Ramyfan, lightbabe, Grovek26 and 8Poisoned Kindness8 for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my story and my characters. They are close to my heart and thus reviews are close to my heart too. Some of the questions will be left to be answered in subsequent chapters. I'd highly appreciate if guest reviews to please log in so that I can PM them. But anyways this is for real talk: Thanks for hash-tags ;). I also feel Draco could have been more revealing using his intelligence in the books. He was not a bad guy but he wasn't good either. He was something in between, constantly fleeting between two opposite realms. His character could have elaborated a little bit more.**_

_**Arya: thanks for waiting but I don't have tumblr or pinterest. Thanks for liking concept of Royal Jelly. It's real.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The lecture on Civil law was taken from "Lecture notes on introduction of private or civil law" by Gabor Peter Palasti.**_

_**As for the healing kids without magic, the concept essentially comes from pharmacological interaction of drugs in children's body. If you pay notice you'll see kids are always given milder doses of drugs and most primary anti-biotics are chosen for them.**_

_**Diffindo is Severing Charm. **_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is .com ** a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult Language the rating for this chapter is: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 25: Spirit Bound**

Narcissa was looking at her image in the mirror as she absentmindedly combed through her blonde hair, preparing herself for the night.

Somehow Draco's explanation earlier that evening that he had bedded Hermione Granger when they both were drunk was not making any sense to her.

She was Draco's mother and could sense it whenever he lied to her. She was having similar kind of sensation now.

Draco had lied to her.

'But why?' she asked herself for the fiftieth time. She knew that her son wasn't particularly fond of the woman, who was now Adrian's mother, since his school days.

Every year when their results came out during the summer holidays and Draco discovered that Granger had beaten him in every subject they took together – he would become furious and rant about it for several days.

Beside there was the issue of her blood status too - She was a bloody Muggleborn.

Narcissa was definitely sure now that her son had lied to her and there was only one way to find out the reason behind it.

Almost throwing her ivory comb on the Redwood vanity, Narcissa stood up and left her suite.

'Draco must tell me the truth.' She thought determinedly.

The door of her son's suite was ajar when she entered it without troubling to knock.

She found her son on his bed lying in a peculiar fashion. While his body was on the bed, his head was suspended from the edge, his neck tilted fully backwards. She could tell he had sensed her presence though he didn't open his eyes.

"What is it mother?" Narcissa heard Draco ask her.

"Why are you lying down like that?" Narcissa asked her son instead, feeling uneasy suddenly, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Draco commented in a tone that suggested completely the opposite, "I guess you didn't come here at this hour of night to comment on my posture, mother." He commented lazily, "What's it?"

Narcissa was certain now that there was definitely something wrong with her son. She crouched beside his half suspended form and ran a hand through his sleek hair.

"There is something I need to know, Draco. Promise me that you'll be truthful to me." She said to him gently.

Draco turned his head sideways at her and opened his grey eyes at last, "What's it mother? You don't trust your son anymore?" he asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"I do, Draco." Narcissa affirmed as she ran her hand through his hair again, "But something that you said about you and Granger is nagging my mind. So I just wanted to clarify it." she explained to him evenly.

Draco continued to look at her, waiting for her question.

"Well, Draco you said you and Granger both were drunk when you…." Narcissa trailed away, suddenly feeling embarrassed before her son, "You know what I mean," she said pointedly and Draco nodded, "I want to know how is that possible since it was you how dragged her to the dungeons and locked her up there when she almost tried to kill me in my own home. Don't you think it's a bit farfetched story to offer to your mother, Draco, especially when I know how much you dislike her?" She said in a cautious tone.

Her son however looked completely unabashed by his mother's hint that he could have lied to her. He closed his eyes again and straightened his head.

"She saved my life in Room of Requirements." Narcissa heard her son remark after a minute.

"What?" Narcissa spat, unable to believe her own ears.

Draco tilted his suspended head side to side as he spoke, "Yes, mother. As unbelievable as it may seem, she did save my life in Room of Requirements when Crabbe burned down the whole place using Fiendfyre. She and her friends – Potter and Weaselbee hoisted me and Goyle in their brooms and took us out of that burning hell. So I don't think it's very unusual of me to offer her a drink in return of her favour when she looked so upset that night. Do you still think it's farfetched story?" he asked her leisurely.

Narcissa didn't know what to respond. That piece of information was completely new to her since Draco had never talked about what had happened at the night of the battle in Hogwarts.

"Why did she do that?" Narcissa asked her son, though feeling no remorse that Granger had saved her son.

"Always remember mother that Gryffindors like to think themselves as Gods and Goddesse!" her son remarked snidely and suddenly sat up on his bed, "Satisfied now or do you have anything else to ask?" he enquired her mockingly.

"Behave yourself, Draco." Narcissa admonished her son angrily as she stood up, "Remember that I am your mother." She said to him firmly.

In response Draco eyed her in a way that Narcissa couldn't fully comprehend. She could identify the sorrow and despair in his grey eyes but there was something else too.

"That's the reason I am not going to sue you mother." He commented after sometime.

"Sue me? For what?" Narcissa asked him incredulously.

"For trying to give me an heir forcefully." was Draco's vague reply.

Unable to grasp his meaning, Narcissa simply stared at him.

"Good night, mother." Draco told her as he lied down on his bed in proper posture this time, "I am tired after prolonged star gazing with aunt Audré and would like some sleep. Please close the door when you leave." He said and turned his back to Narcissa.

Feeling extremely foolish, Narcissa left her son's suite and closed the door behind her.

•••••

It was Monday morning and the Head Goblin of Gringotts; Geccemp eyed his Chief Curse Breaker in a manner as is she had just turned to a particularly large yellow canary.

But Hermione's features were so grave that Geccemp found it difficult to console her.

"You mean you are Mrs. Draco Malfoy now?" he asked her again just to be sure that he did not miss her the first time.

"Don't say the name." Chief Curse Breaker Jean warned her boss as if he had just uttered Lord Voldemort's dreaded name.

"Very well then, you mean you are Mrs. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now?" Geccemp rephrased his question.

Hermione couldn't help but laughed at her boss's weird sense of humour.

"You are making fun of me, Sir?" she asked him darkly, "Knowing full well how much I loathe that man?" she enquired.

Geccemp shook his head and rubbed his long fingered hands, "No, Jean, I am certainly not making fun of you." He said in a serious tone, "Rather I was pointing out their similarities. I guess that you still remember the day he came to my office, Jean and said that only purebloods can have enough power to be elected as the Chief Curse Breaker. He may not be a killer like the Dark Lord but he surely is a bigot to the bone." Geccemp commented bitterly.

"Let's leave that topic, Sir." Hermione offered to her boss, "I came here to say that I want my Gringotts Floo to be shifted to my quarters at Château de la Grange-Bleneau since I don't live in Delacour residence anymore." She said looking exceptionally sad.

"It will be attended to, Jean." Geccemp assured his employee, "Anything else that I can do for you?" he enquired.

"I thank you, sir, but that'll be all." Hermione replied and left Geccemp's office.

Geccemp had never felt like prying into his employee's private life during his service in Gringotts.

But the bizarre turn of events regarding Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy, the human equivalents of North Pole and South Pole was making him very curious for the very first time.

'The answer somehow lies with Jean Granger's son – Adrian.' he thought eyeing Hermione's retreating form.

•••••

Audré was looking at the small boy who ran across the garden as his Peter rabbit chased him.

It was as if she was watching her children grow up again.

Brought up without her own mother from a tender age of ten, Audré had raised her children with great care and had tried to provide them with everything a mother could provide her children – love, affection, guidance, mental support, safety and trust.

But even her own children weren't as unique as Adrian was. The boy was extremely innocent yet intelligent and compassionate towards his mother. He could be brave when needed and yet be shy towards strangers. He could be protective and yet reject someone he didn't think was worthy of his love. It intrigued Audré how so many contrasting characteristics could be present in such a small boy.

'May be it is because his parents are as opposite as light and darkness.' Audré thought to herself.

"Coffee?" she heard Hermione ask her and smiling gently Audré nodded at her.

After her outburst at Narcissa on Sunday, Hermione had come to meet her in her suite at evening and expressed her sincere apology. Audré, who had been thinking that she would have to work harder to win back Hermione and Adrian's trust, was pleasantly surprised and without further ado had proceeded to make their bond stronger. The young mother had invited her for coffee in her quarter the following evening and from her vast experience with human nature, Audré could tell that Hermione actually wanted to talk to her.

Luckily she also wanted to talk to Hermione.

She took the mug Hermione offered her and patted the seat beside her, ready to talk.

"I know, Jean that you are curious about many things and it's natural since so many things have happened already without your prior knowledge." Audré started the conversation so that Hermione could feel at ease, "Tell me what you want to know?" she offered her gently.

"I want to know how the Great Pureblood found out about my son Adrian?" Hermione asked the question Audré was expecting.

Patiently Audré told her the circumstances in which Draco had met Adrian in Tuileries garden and proceeded to the next events that culminated to their trip to Brussels. She carefully avoided the part regarding Fleur Delacour and that ten thousand galleon prize money was actually given by Draco to his son. She also avoided mentioning how Draco kept track of Adrian under Disillusionment Charm and Polyjuice Potion since it would raise further questions as to why Audré never stopped her nephew.

Audré wanted Hermione to trust her without letting out all the information that she contained because in her fear and suspicion, Hermione might misunderstand her good intentions.

"He told us that his wife is dead. Is it true or did he just make it up to ruin my life?" Hermione asked Audré bitterly.

"Well his wife Astoria Greengrass did die almost four monthes ago during childbirth." Audré confirmed Hermione's statement, "Draco also lost three sons in a row in last four years – one born and two other unborn."

Hermione's face fell in sympathy, "Poor things." She remarked, "I mean those children, not him." She explained to Audré, "They could have lived had they been born from a different marriage." She said sadly.

Audré frowned at her, "Why do you think so, Jean?" she asked her sharply.

Hermione shrugged at her, "Well, that family is cursed." She said to her gravely, "Look at the members – Belllatrix, the great sadist; Lucius, the great bigot and last but not the least 'him', the greatest criminal. Do you think any child born in such a family could ever survive?" she asked her skeptically.

"But Adrian is his son too, Jean." Audré offered, curious to hear what Hermione said in response.

"Adrian is my son and he snatched him from me illegally. Kidnapped him from my house and blamed me instead saying that he didn't want him to grow up under a step father." Hermione retorted vehemently, "He's not even fit to be Alexis Delacour's left boot let alone be a father." She commented darkly.

Audré refrained herself from making any comments on Alexis and Hermione's relationship. Instead she proceeded on a different matter.

"Listen, Jean, I would like to advise you something." She said seriously to Hermione, "If Narcissa ever asks you anything about your relationship with Draco regarding Adrian's conception, just tell her to ask her son instead. Don't give her any straight answers."

"Why?" Hermione asked her looking astonished.

"Because it's my nephew's duty to explain it to his mother, not yours and so you'll just redirect her to her son." Audré replied evenly.

Hermione gave Audré a gentle smile before turning to her son playing in the garden.

"Adrian!" Audré heard Hermione call her son loudly, "Come here little rabbit."

"Yes, Mama." Her little boy almost ran into their sitting room followed by his rabbit,

Hermione gestured her son to sit on her lap and her son immediately complied, clutching his Peter rabbit.

"Mama, do you know Peter showed me a new kind of jump today?" Audré watched as Adrian informed his mother about the 'new jump' and Hermione listened with great interest. At last when the 'account of the great adventure' was over, Hermione kissed her son gently.

"Little rabbit, I would like you call this kind lady sitting here," she motioned Adrian to Audré, "Grandma Audré from this moment on." She instructed her son, "Okay?"

"Okay." Adrian squealed and turned to Audré who suddenly felt a lump form in her throat.

"Hello Grandma Audré." Adrian said waving at her and then held Peter's little rear paw in his little hands, "And hello from Peter too." he waved the rabbit's paw at her.

For the first time in her entire life Audré was completely speechless.

When she regained her voice after sometime, it was croaky.

"Hello from Grandma Audré." She managed to voice and spread her arms at him, "Will Adrian and Peter give a hug to their new Grandma?" she asked them weakly.

"Of course we will." Adrian said and jumped into Audré's outstretched arms.

As Audré hugged them tightly, she felt her long awaited thirst for her own grandchildren quelled greatly.

Children truly were Creator's blessing on earth.

•••••

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As per your special request, we are sending you a copy of the medical records of your deceased wife Astoria Malfoy. We assure you that we left no stones unturned in trying to save her and her unborn son's life two monthes ago and that though we don't usually send such documents to patients' relatives, we are doing this a part of our continued effort to reassure that no one could be blamed for her untimely death. St. Mungo's takes particular pride in taking great care of their patients and will continue to do so._

_Best regards,_

_Chriss Conrad_

_Adminstrative officer, St. Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injury._

Draco smiled contentedly as he folded the letter and proceeded for the attached medical records of Astoria. After examining them carefully, he put them in his drawer and locked it, intending to show them to a renowned French Healer.

Aunt Audré's allegation that Astoria had died due to inbreeding and illogical tradition of giving birth to sons had deeply moved him. Draco was determined to pursue the whole truth even if it took him to question every single member of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' circle. He was planning to ask his about the Royal jelly too but first he needed to make sure that such a thing ever existed.

Right now his mind was fixed on the next letter that bore an emblem of two wands crossed against each other with an elegant writing below it: 'St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children'.

Draco weighed the letter in his hand. It was heavy.

Feeling curious what could be inside; he opened the thick envelope and found a piece of parchment wrapped around a small black wooden slab with writing across the top 'Father of Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy'.

Not understanding why the authorities of St. Joan's would send him a piece of plain black wood, Draco unfolded the letter hoping it would explain the matter to him.

_Dear Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Please find the enclosed the wooden slate called 'Ardiose'_

_As a part of informing parents if anything happen to their children while they are at school premises, we give them this small wooden slate which it embedded with Protean Charm. Should you child be left alone in the school after hours or hurts himself during sports or becomes ill during classes, we would contact his parents immediately through it. If you are not familiar with concept of Protean Charm, it is a charm that links several objects together through a common purpose._

_Please keep it with you whenever your child is at school so that you could be notified easily._

_Best regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children_

Fascinated, Draco looked at the 'Ardiose' more carefully this time. It was like any common writing slate, measuring 2x4 inches, black which was encased in a wooden frame. The fine slanting writing across the top was white.

'So they have recognized me as Adrian's father now.' Draco thought smugly before pocketing the slate, 'Whether my son likes it or not, from now on I would be contacted as his guardian from the school.'

Draco smirked and turned his attention to dress himself for the day.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and he would be spending most of it in Sorbonne Law School trying to be a good father for Adrian in near future.

•••••

Audré Chombrun Malfoy, Eva and Edmound Bellamy and all the Delacours except for Alexis were talking cheerfully as they took their dinner at Hermione's new home in Château.

After shifting almost all their belongings to her new Fidelius protected quarter over Sunday and Monday, Hermione had invited the Delacours and her friends for a dinner on Tuesday night, her main goal being to assure them that neither she nor Adrian was in any kind of imminent danger from Draco Malfoy and his mother. She knew that her friends and family were very tense regarding their security.

Since their fateful encounter on Sunday, Hermione had not seen Draco at or near her quarter and was happy that the Slytherin was keeping a reasonable distance between them. Knowing the true nature of the cunning followers of Salazar Slytherin, Hermione had questioned Audré about what could be the possible reasons behind it and had been informed that Draco was giving some time for Adrian to recover the shock.

'As if I will let him come near Adrian ever again.' Hermione snorted and offered Apolline her favourite Chocolate Ribbon Pie.

Finally with dinner being over successfully and Adrian eagerly trying to feed some of the chocolate pie to his rabbit Peter, Hermione gave the Delacours and her friends a tour of her quarter. They liked it immensely and thanked Audré for the excellent arrangements she had provided for Hermione before leaving for their home at around ten thirty when Adrian yawned several times hinting that he needed to go to bed.

Hermione gave her son a quick bath and as she lied down with him on their huge bed, the only thought that was nagging her throughout the evening crushed on her with full force.

'Why didn't Alexis come to her dinner?'

Having lived with Alexis for almost six years now, Hermione knew that the man, to whom she was engaged until two days ago, was very introvert in nature and extremely decent with ladies. He wouldn't face Hermione now that she was someone else's wife, no matter she had willfully married Draco Malfoy or not. Except for their kiss in his office last Monday, Alexis had never behaved in any manner that didn't befit a gentleman and Hermione was sure that it should be she who would take the first initiative to start their relationship anew. Having thought that, Hermione made a mental note to visit Alexis's office on Friday, so that they both could have a full week to recover from their disappointments.

She felt doomed to loneliness again. Attachment to Alexis had given her a purpose to live a happy life with someone she loved but her marriage to her violator had destroyed all the chances of her happiness once again, just as it was ruined six years ago when she had turned down Ron's marriage proposal because of her pregnancy.

Hermione looked at her sleeping son, his face peaceful as he snuggled against his mother.

How she wished she could sleep like Adrian, peaceful in his mother's arms!

But there was no way she could ever sleep peacefully; when all her dreams were being haunted by the presence of a particularly vindictive silvery blonde haired man trying to violate her again and again and again.

Hermione reached for the phial of Dreamless Sleep that she kept on her nightstand and took two mouthfuls of it.

The bitter potion traveled all the way down to her stomach and Hermione closed her eyes.

She knew it was no use.

Draco Malfoy would surely visit her dreams again.

•••••

According to the timetable Draco was holding, 'Introduction to Wizarding Civil Law' classes would be held on Wednesday morning between eleven and twelve by Professor Emmanuel Araguas.

It was Draco's third day at Sorbonne Wizarding Law College and by the looks of it he was doing pretty well considering that he was one of the only two foreigner students in the whole Law School.

Being the Slytherin he was, Draco had already introduced himself to the teacher's faculty as Morpheus Malfoy's nephew thinking that it was important for him to start making impressions from the very beginning.

He had already attended classes on Business Law paper I, Contracts paper I and Family Law in last two days. But what Draco was really looking forward to was Criminal Law which would be held on Friday.

Entering his class room, a large semi-circular amphitheatre with tiered seats around the open arena where their teachers stood to deliver lectures, Draco occupied the middle seat in the first row to catch his professor's immediate attention in his first class with him.

Students filed in gradually and by the time it was eleven, the whole amphitheatre was bursting with new first year Law students.

Draco took out his copy of 'An Introduction to Civil Law' and opened it. On the first page an elegant handwriting proclaimed the name of it's previous owner: Morpheus Malfoy. He ran his fingers across it.

Draco had never used second hand books in his entire life. All his Hogwarts copies were fresh when he purchased them from 'Flourish and Blotts' and he had always made fun of those who used second hand books, particularly the Weasleys.

And yet he had chosen to use his uncle's old copies for his new course of study.

He took out a fresh roll of parchment and unrolled it on the desk before unpacking were the 'Quick-quote quills' that was provided for them to copy down their lectures.

A bell issued from the corridors and Professor Emmanuel Araguas entered the huge amphitheatre.

"Good Morning everyone" he greeted his new students and looked around the class, "I believe I find you well and good." He commented brightly.

For a law teacher, Professor Emmanuel was quite remarkable. He was a tall, bald, lean man who somehow managed to smile almost always. Draco was strongly reminded of his Charms teacher Professor Flitwick.

"Now, as you all know my name is Emmanuel Araguas and I'll be teaching you 'Civil Law'." Emmanuel introduced himself and straightened his spectacles, "And I kindly ask you to be civil enough to let me continue." He said to pair of female students who were giggling in a corner.

The class immediately became silent.

"Thank you." Emmanuel said to his class, "Now, Wizarding Civil Law isn't very different from Muggle Civil law. Our law basically encompasses on Family and Inheritance Law, Comparative Contract Law, Comparative Property Law, Intellectual Property Law and partly Banking and Securities Law." He started his lecture and Draco nudged his quick quote quill to start writing.

Soon he was lost in Emmanuel's lecture and he turned pages of his uncle's book to mark it.

It was almost quarter to twelve when suddenly something started to vibrate inside his pocket.

Felling irritated Draco groped for his pocket and retrieved the 'Ardiose' St. Joan's had sent him the previous day.

Draco frowned at the write slanting writing that the slate mirrored because of the embedded Protean Charm:

_Monsieur Malfoy, it is with great regret that we inform you that your son Adrian met an accident while playing with his friends during the sports period. He's alright now and being attended to but we request you to come and take him home as he has been excused of his classes._

_With regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

Draco's brain completely froze as he finished reading the small note. He blinked twice at it, Emmanuel's voice gradually muting away.

•••••

Hermione was on way to her lab when Claudia suddenly clamped her hand around her and dragged her in a corner.

"I heard that you got married, Jean." she said to Hermione brightly, "It never came to your mind to invite us, hm?" she complained to her mockingly.

"Who told you that I got married?" Hermione asked her intern sharply, feeling her temper rise.

"Well, it's talk of the Gringotts, my dear Jean." Claudia proclaimed proudly, "When will we get the chance to meet the lucky guy?" she asked Hermione arching an eyebrow.

'Lucky Guy?'Hermione felt like strangulating the young woman who stood before her.

But Claudia was completely oblivious of the death threat she had just issued from Hermione. She leaned forward and placed her mouth hear Hermione's quivering left ear.

"Won't you tell me how was he, you know, in…." she smiled and winked at Hermione mischievously.

The remark was enough to break Hermione's self restraints.

"Claudia," she lashed out at her intern, who recoiled, looking surprised at her sudden outburst, "I am your senior and I find it highly inappropriate to discuss such nonsense matters with my intern. Please be respectful to my privacy and don't gossip behind my back." Hermione spat at her.

"I am sorry, Jean if I have…" Claudia mumbled weakly.

"Please go back to your work." Hermione ordered her intern sternly and stormed out of the corridor.

Once inside the confinements of her lab, Hermione slumped on her chair and threw the crystal goblet on the opposite wall with such force that it shattered into tiny particles.

"How dare they talk about me behind my back?" Hermione seethed as she rocked on her chair, "Bloody gossiping goblins."

Absolutely repulsed at the idea that people were thinking she was sharing bed with Draco Malfoy, Hermione looked around wildly to find something else to thrown.

"Me and him?" she asked herself incredulously, "Malfoy? The bastard of all bastards? Sharing bed? Having …." Hermione panted heavily and stomped her feet on the ground.

"I am going to make sure this tiny little trick doesn't go unpunished." She said through gritted teeth and stood up to leave her lab.

She was absolutely certain that it was not Geccemp's doing. The mischievous staff goblins that relocated her Gringotts Floo were behind this act since she hadn't informed anybody apart from her boss about it.

"How dare they? Meddling with the Chief Curse Breaker?" she ranted, "I have had enough of their nonsense tricks and it's time some sense is thrust into them." She said firmly as she took the corridor leading to Geccemp's office.

But she never reached it.

Something vibrated inside her robe and feeling irritated Hermione fumbled for it.

The 'Ardiose' that St. Joan's had given her on the day of Adrian's orientation class was sporting a message and feeling confused, Hermione read it.

_Madame Granger, it is with great regret that we inform you that your son Adrian met an accident while playing with his friends during the sports period. He's alright now and being attended to but we request you to come and take him home as he has been excused of his classes._

_With regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

Her senses numb with apprehension and all thoughts of punishing the goblins for their impertinent act completely gone, Hermione immediately turned to her heels and ran towards her office.

•••••

Draco didn't know that he could run this fast.

The news that his son had been hurt badly had rendered him speechless for several minutes and his mind had stopped working completely. Sudden visions of a dead Adrian lying in grave visited him and when he regained his coherent thoughts, the first thing that came into mind was 'Get to Adrian!'

Not caring to explain his professor where he was going in the middle of a lecture, Draco had pushed his way roughly through the sitting students and ran out of lecture hall leaving behind his belongings.

Like Hogwarts, anti apparition ward was placed around Sorbonne too and as Draco sprinted along the long corridor to reach the border beyond which apparition was possible, he made a mental note to rip apart the boy who had hurt his son so badly.

Toppling two stairs at a time and jumping on the ground floor after a lengthy run that comprised three full length corridors, five corners and six wide staircases, Draco tore to the exit located between Wizarding and Muggle colleges.

He bumped with several students who were entering and knocking off their books.

Feeling breathless Draco crossed the border and felt the wards disappear at last. He immediately turned on the spot, his mind set for only one destination - the iron gate of St. Joans's.

The familiar sensation of squeezing through a giant rubber tube was over before it even came and Draco stood before the elegant school building half a moment later.

He lunged for the half open door and entered inside the school compound, looking around wildly for Adrian.

But there was no small silvery blond haired boy who might be crying helplessly.

Draco whipped around and found the aged man who worked as school caretaker and grabbed his collar.

"Where is my son?" he spat at the hunched man, almost lifting him off the ground.

"Who is your son?" he heard the man ask him instead and Draco felt like hitting him hard.

"You idiot!" he swore loudly, "You call yourself caretaker and you don't know who my son is?" Draco shook the hunched man vigorously.

He wanted to throw the man on the ground and kick him hard for not knowing who his son might be. Draco even had half a mind to do so but a voice cut in at that moment.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" a female voice asked and Draco wheeled on his feet.

Sorceress Marianne was standing two feet away and giving him the most contemptuous look possible.

"May I enquire what are you doing with our caretaker?" she asked Draco in a displeased manner.

Draco slackened his grip from the caretaker's collar and he fell on the ground unceremoniously.

"I was asking him about Adrian." Draco answered with as much nerve as possible. Even for a woman, sorceress Marianne had an aura of extreme power around her and Draco didn't want to be on the wrong side of it.

Marianne's eyes swept from Draco to the caretaker, who was straightening his clothes and after a moment of uncomfortable silence she gestured Draco to follow her.

She took him through a door that led to a corridor and then up a staircase that led them to first floor. Draco would have admired the view of the four sided building from up there as shafts of sunlight slanted along the corridor giving it a mystic look, had his mind not been in turmoil as he followed the headmistress silently.

Soon they reached what looked like a Hospital Wing and Draco followed Marianne into it.

It was almost like the Hogwarts hospital wing except for that it was smaller and with fewer beds. Draco looked around and found one of them occupied by a small boy with silvery blonde curls who was sitting on the edge with his back on him.

"Adrian!" he exclaimed and almost ran to it expecting him to be alone and helpless.

But to Draco's immense displeasure, Hermione was already there, kneeling before the boy as a mediwitch moved her wand over Adrian's left forearm.

"What happened to my son?" Draco demanded, feeling anger starting to boil inside him, "Who did this to him?" he asked to the women before her.

Both Adrian and Hermione turned their heads to him and Adrian flinched away at his sight. Noticing her son's discomfort, Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and positioned herself between them thus obstructing his view of his son.

"You are not wanted here, Malfoy." She snarled at him and Draco felt his nerve stretch up to the point of tearing.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, mud…Granger." He spat at her and proceeded to shove her away.

"Mama, it's hurting!" Draco heard his son high pitched intone from behind Hermione, who immediately turned and knelt down before her son before putting an assuring arm around his neck.

"No one injured Adrian, Monsieur Malfoy." Marianne's voice informed him and Draco looked around at the headmistress who was now standing beside him, "He fell from the broom. We usually keep a close eye when kids ride broom and they are not allowed over four feet in the air but Adrian was a bit over enthusiastic this morning and reached twelve feet before suddenly slipping his grip on the handle. He is lucky that our sports teacher caught him before he completely hit the ground but his left forearm got hit by the broom thus fracturing it." she said in a grave tone.

Feeling confused whether to be angry on his son or sorry for him, Draco returned his observation of Adrian as the school mediwitch waved her wand and some gauzy fabric, cotton and a packet of cast plaster appeared.

"Well surely she can mend his fracture in a second." Draco commented realizing the mediwitch's intention to make a Muggle plaster around Adrian's fractured arm and pointed at her who was now unrolling the cotton roll, "Hogwarts mediwitch Madam Pomfrey could mend bones in seconds. Or is she not qualified enough?" he asked her arrogantly.

"Of course she is qualified, Monsieur Malfoy." Marianne replied tersely, "But you seem to have very little knowledge concerning use of magic on young children." She remarked cynically, "Children of Adrian's age are very delicate for such huge dose of magic like bone mending. If you have ever healed anybody, which I sincerely doubt Monsieur Malfoy, you would have known that it takes considerable amount of magic to heal human body against it's own natural healing time since it requires you to grow living tissue. Bone mending, though appears very easy when we look at it, takes even more magic since we are uniting two parts that are both living and hard as steel. Though part of it can and will mend his bone in a second, the rest of the residual magic will be absorbed into the child's system and produce side effects by counteracting with his own growing magic." She stated to him, "Adrian exhibited his magic just two weeks ago. His magic though extremely powerful, is still very tender. If we tamper it with by using exogenous magic to heal his bones, the excess amount of magic will be sucked up by the body to be used against it. It will hamper his magical growth greatly since our magic is fully developed and his one is still growing. That's the reason why one must never use magic to heal young kids whose magic are still immature." She explained to Draco looking annoyed at his lack of knowledge.

"But then…" Draco was about to argue but was cut in as Adrian cried loudly out of pain when the mediwitch touched his broken forearm to wrap the cotton roll around it.

"Aaaaahhh, Mama, it hurts! It hurts a lot!" Adrian whimpered helplessly and Draco rushed to his side.

"Watch it, woman!" he rebuked the mediwitch who looked up at him, clearly affronted, "That's not a doll you are dealing with. He's my son." he said feeling positively mad at her for manhandling Adrian.

The mediwitch straightened to her full height and faced Draco with defiance to match his arrogance before pointing a finger to the door, "I know who I am dealing with, Monsieur and if you don't leave this instance, I am not going to make the plaster since your rude comments are greatly disturbing my concentration." She said to him sternly.

Draco was about to retort back but Adrian whimpered again, "Mama, please tell her to hurry. It is hurting a lot." He said as tears ran down his pale cheek.

Hermione immediately stood up and hugged her son protectively, carefully avoiding the injured arm, "Please, mediwitch," she pleaded to the angry woman beside her, "My son is in pain. Leave that man and attend to him. We can surely deal with him later." She requested her while gently stroking Adrian's silvery blonde hair.

The mediwitch cast a venomous look at Draco's direction who glared back at her and resumed her work of making the plaster. Draco watched silently as she wrapped cotton roll around Adrian's small forearm and then immersed some cast plaster in water before taking it out and straightening it on a smooth surface.

Draco never really understood Muggle way of making plaster. It always appeared ridiculous to him why they did it and even more amusing was how they carried their plastered limbs for weeks making them look like Egyptian mummies. Had he not been schooled minutes ago by Marianne about possible implications of inadvertently used magic, he would have insisted that Adrian's arm was healed by magic.

He watched helplessly as Adrian started crying frankly now, clearly out of pain and weight of the newly made plaster.

"Mama," he wept clutching Hermione's shoulder tightly, "Mama it hurts so much." He sobbed painfully.

"Aren't you please going to give him some painkilling potion?" Draco asked the mediwitch, careful to emphasis 'please' in his sentence and unable to restrain himself anymore.

"He has been given a dose already." The mediwitch replied sharply, "Please don't delude yourself by thinking that it was not powerful enough." She jibed at him, "Kid's potions are not like adult's ones. They act slowly but persistently while adult's act immediately but requires frequent retakes. I wouldn't be able touch him unless painkilling potion was administered first." She informed Draco who sighed bitterly and shifted his gaze to his son.

He noticed that Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of the bed now and gently rocking a whimpering Adrian in her arms, was crying too and muttering something in his ear in a soothing voice. It sounded more like a song to Draco.

"Mama, when will the pain go away?" he heard Adrian ask her and ironically he was thinking the same thing too.

"It's going to hurt for a while, my love, but Mama will make sure you are not alone in this." Hermione said to Adrian and kissed him tenderly on his tear stricken face before looking up at the mediwitch who was making a sling now, "Madame, can you do adult plasters too?" she asked her.

"Of course I can, Madame." The mediwitch replied as she positioned the sling around Adrian's neck and left forearm, "The method is same for all age groups except for the time required to heal because children take less time to heal than adults. While they take three weeks to fully recover for upper limbs, adults can take an approximate of six weeks." She commented wisely.

"Then surely you can make one for me too?" Hermione asked her as she placed Adrian carefully on bed before standing up and both Draco and the mediwitch frowned at her.

'What is she up to?' Draco thought incredulously eyeing Hermione.

"Yes, I can, Madame." The mediwitch affirmed again, "But you have no fracture." She pointed out at Hermione's healthy arms.

Hermione only smiled grimly at her and before anyone could react; she whipped out her wand and pointed it to her left forearm.

"Diffindo!" she cried through closed teeth.

Spurts of red blood came out as she broke her own arm and Draco saw in utter disbelief that it snapped clearly in two halves like a matchstick broken in the middle.

"Madame!" Marianne and mediwitch both exclaimed; looking stunned as both rushed to her. Draco stood rooted to the spot unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Mama, what did you do?" he heard a sobbing Adrian ask Hermione as he crushed into her arms, "What did you do Mama?" he repeated pointing at her bleeding and broken arm.

Hermione lifted her son with her uninjured arm and placed him on her lap as a positively scandalized mediwitch guided her to the bed, "Mama made sure that little rabbit doesn't suffer from pain alone." She said through gritted teeth, laughing and crying at the same time, "Now we'll suffer together." She said to him firmly.

"No, Mama, no." Adrian protested violently, "It was my fault. Louis and I were playing game to see who could fly higher and I slipped. I am sorry, Mama. I am sorry." He started crying hysterically, "I….am…..so….rry…." he lost coherent speech as he cried harder.

Draco simply stared at the woman who had just broken her own arm and looked extremely satisfied with it, unable to utter a single syllable.

'She broke her arm?'

'Deliberately?'

'So that Adrian didn't suffer alone?'

Draco's thoughts were completely frazzled. There was no logic he could show behind such an unnatural act yet something inside told him that it was somehow the most natural.

"No, don't heal me." Draco heard Hermione warn the mediwitch sharply who had taken out her wand, "I don't want to be healed. Just clean the blood and make a plaster just like you did for Adrian." she requested her.

"But Madame, I can heal you! You don't need plaster!" the mediwitch said to Hermione looking bewildered at her abnormal request.

"I know that I don't need plaster but I want it." Hermione said through gritted teeth trying hard to tolerate the pain as the mediwitch cleaned rivulets of blood from her wound, "In fact I specifically ask for it." she conformed her request, "Please make it happen."

The mediwitch cast a very disapprovingly look at her patient before muttering 'Ferula' and a plaster appeared immediately.

Adrian was crying so hard that Draco thought he might faint anytime. For some abnormal reason his own feet were not supporting him any longer and conjuring a chair, Draco slumped on it, never leaving his eyes from Hermione's injured forearm.

The only person silent apart from him was sorceress Marianne who watched silently as the mediwitch healed Hermione's cut then wrapped a cotton roll around it before proceeding to make a plaster.

"I have been doing my duty as the Headmistress of St. Joan's for thirty years now, Madame." Draco heard as she suddenly spoke, a grim smile in her lips, "But I have never seen any mother injure herself so that her child doesn't have to suffer alone." She said shaking her head in disbelief, "Never in my career, have I seen such a unique incident!" she commented looking astonished.

Hermione smiled as she kissed her crying son on forehead, "Then I guess they didn't have a son like my little rabbit." She gently caressed his cheek, "Now, Adrian, don't cry like that. If you can endure that pain, surely Mama can too." she offered him encouragingly.

Adrian sobbed harder in response and clutched his mother even tighter, "I love you, Mama." He said to her.

"And Mama loves you too, my little rabbit. Mama loves you too." Hermione gently murmured in his ear and cradled him in her uninjured arm.

Draco watched silently as the mediwitch plastered Hermione's left forearm.

"Here is your plaster, Madame, though I still request you to let me heal you." The mediwitch said as she finished the plaster, "Your fracture will take six weeks to fully mend and I highly recommend that reconsider your decision." She said to Hermione firmly.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Madame." Hermione said as she stood up, "But I'd rather be in pain with Adrian than be painless alone." She commented and placed Adrian on ground, "Do you think you can walk, my love?" she asked her son who nodded still crying and sniffling.

"We'll accompany you to the gates." Marianne told them kindly as she waved the mediwitch and together they followed Hermione and Adrian out of the Hospital wing.

Draco, who was still looking at the spot where Hermione was sitting moments ago, stood up and proceeded towards it.

Specks of red blood were still sprinkled on marble floor like small beads of Ruby.

Draco leaned down and took a drop in his fingers, smearing it against them.

They were exactly as red as his was; as Adrian's could be and as any human being's blood would be.

"Mud…blood." Draco whispered as he eyed the blood and smeared it absentmindedly in his fingers, completely lost in thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: To everyone who has been reading my story with patience till now –the first Dramione chapter is up now.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, lightbabe, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz and 8Poisoned Kindness8 for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my plot twist. I know it was a bit extreme but considering Hermione's excessive love for Adrian, I thought it was normal.**_

_**Arya: I am pleased to hear that I send shiver down your spine. *wink*. Well until you sign up, I'll answer your questions here.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The names of the books and herbs were taken from 'Pagan heart and Medicinal and magical herbs of medieval Europe**_

_**The descriptions of brooches were taken from 'Queen's brooches – the royal exhibit'.**_

_**The description of Hotel de Brienne was taken from Wikipedia and it's official website. It's a two storied building but I modified it to a five storied one.**_

_**The lecture on Civil law was taken from "Lecture notes on introduction of private or civil law" by Gabor Peter Palasti.**_

_**The tale of Squirrel Nutkin is Beatrix Potter's property.**_

_**Vestibule means an opening, so under the vestibule means 'under an opening' which the chapter's name.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

**_The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile._**

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 26: Under the Vestibule**

'She is taking eternity.' Audré thought and eyed her sister-in-law Narcissa Malfoy.

The other blue eyed blonde woman dismissed yet another pair of beautiful diamond earrings and huffed.

"Don't you have something special?" she asked the man who was standing beside her, "I see nothing fit for common ladies in this shop, let alone queens. All these earrings are completely ordinary." She said to the man irritably.

"Would you like to see some brooches then, Madame Malfoy?" the man, who was the proprietor of the shop, offered to Narcissa.

"Yes." Narcissa replied curtly and the proprietor left immediately.

'What is wrong with her?' Audré, who was listening to the conversation, asked herself, 'Why is she taking such a long time to select a piece of jewelry?' she frowned at the thought.

The proprietor Monsieur Aurientalis returned with a salesman who was carrying a large wooden box. He placed it on the table as per his employer's instruction and left.

Monsieur Aurientalis seated himself and opened the lid of the box which revealed a collection of elegant brooches. This piece of jewelry being Audré's most favourite, she leaned forward to examine them.

Place Vendome, the famous square located to the north of the Tuileries Garden, housed almost all the famous Muggle jewelry stores in Paris – Boucheron, Chaumet, Cartier and Philippe Tournaire - to name a few. It was also home to the one and only Wizarding jewelry shop – 'Les Collections de la Reine' or 'The Queen's Collections'.

Wednesday afternoon found Audré and Narcissa Malfoy languidly sitting inside a private chamber in the old yet finely decorated gothic shop as Narcissa browsed through expensive jewelry items.

"How about this Cullinan VII Brooch, Madame?" Monsieur Aurientalis offered a diamond brooch to Narcissa, "The celebrated jeweler Cullinan used an 8.8 carat diamond as pendant and another 6.8 carat one as an oblong to form this timeless piece." He informed her proudly.

Narcissa gave it a frigid look and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Then I am sure you wouldn't say 'no' to this nice Bow Brooch, Madame Malfoy." Monsieur Aurientalis showed her another brooch studded with small diamonds, "It has five hundred and sixty pieces of finest quality diamonds." She offered it to Narcissa for a better look.

Narcissa shook her head again.

"No?" Monsieur Aurientalis looked thoroughly disappointed now, "Can you please describe what you are looking for Madame?" he asked her patiently.

Narcissa was about to reply but this time Audré interrupted her.

"Monsieur," she addressed the proprietor, "Can we be excused for a moment?" she motioned between her and Narcissa.

"Yes, of course." The aged bald man with thick spectacles nodded and left them with the box.

Audré turned to her sister-in-law with a serious expression, "Narcissa, don't mind me asking you, but you have spent the better part of this morning sitting in this shop looking through brooches, ear-rings, bracelets and every imaginable jewelry possible and still haven't reached a decision. Can you please tell me for whom you are buying it, so that I can offer you some help?" she asked barely hiding her impatience.

Narcissa rubbed her hands agitatedly in response and looked away, clearly avoiding Audré's piercing look.

"It's for Gr… Adrian's mother." She whispered after sometime as if admitting something unpleasant.

"Sorry, I did not catch that." Audré, suddenly feeling elated, asked her dryly though she had heard her sister-in-law the first time.

"It's for Adrian's mother." Narcissa repeated louder this time.

Though Audré was not surprised at her declaration, she chose to feign it, "For Adrian's mother? For Jean?" she asked Narcissa arching an eyebrow.

"How many mothers does Adrian have, Audré?" Narcissa asked back, clearly irritated.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, Narcissa, considering the fact that Adrian has only one mother and that same mother is someone you don't like." Audré replied leisurely, clearly enjoying the game now, "or seems that you don't like." She added.

"Well, I have my own reasons for that, Audré." Narcissa commented arrogantly.

"Can I be enlightened?" Audré offered sweetly.

"Draco doesn't like her and she also tried to kill me once." Narcissa informed her haughtily.

"So you want to give precious jewelry to your attempted murderer?" Audré taunted her with an innocent look.

Narcissa firmly closed her eyes and opened them again before answering, "She also saved Draco's life after that; so we are quits now." she said through gritted teeth.

Feeling an inexplicable urge to taunt Narcissa, Audré leaned against her chair and sighed deeply, "How remarkable!" she commented, "So, is it a token of gratitude or a symbol of surrender?" she asked her pointedly.

"None, Audré. It is tradition among the Malfoy ladies to give their new daughter….. I mean wife of their son, something and I am merely following it. So there is no need to ridicule me, Audré." Narcissa said tersely.

Audré though didn't take pleasure by jibing others, sometimes resorted to it, since it helped her to retrieve the information she wanted and school the person in return. She cleared her throat and took the Bow Brooch in her elegant hands to watch it more closely.

"You know Narcissa, I usually don't interfere in other people's business and almost never offer advice to unwilling folks," she started slowly and rotated the brooch to see the underside, "But since you are my sister-in-law and I happen to know Jean closely too, am going to offer you a piece of advice – don't try to give her anything in the name of Malfoy traditions." She said before placing the brooch over her left bosom and looking at herself into the mirror, "Jean detests anything and everything that has to do with the name 'Malfoy' and won't accept your gift. Remember, Narcissa that she is not Astoria Greengrass and doesn't give a damn to what the Malfoy's traditions dictates." Audré informed Narcissa firmly, "But if it is a gift from one mother to another mother as a statement of gratitude for saving her son, she may accept it." she said serenely.

"But Audré…" Narcissa tried to protest but Audré cut in.

"No, Narcissa" she said holding out a hand, "I am not ridiculing you. I am merely stating a fact and I am sure that after your first and last encounter on Sunday, you too figured that out. But still if you insist, please carry on." Audré offered Narcissa placidly and reached for another brooch.

Narcissa seemed to contemplate her offer and looked up at Audré, who chose to ignore it completely by placing a sapphire brooch onto her bosom.

"You sure about that?" Audré heard Narcissa asked her.

"What? This brooch?" Audré asked back feigning surprise, though thoroughly enjoying her small victory.

"No, Audré." Narcissa replied in an exasperated tone, "I mean the part about a gift from one mother to another mother." She informed Audré.

"Oh, that one." Audré tried hard not to grin and kept her face as straight as possible, "Yes, of course." She affirmed, "Motherhood is a strange relationship, Narcissa. It can make you do seemingly impossible things. Take yourself as an example – are you not spending a whole afternoon to buy an appropriate gift for someone whom you can hardly stand, just because she saved your only son's life?" she asked back, "Though you are deluding yourself by saying that it's a tradition." She added carefully.

"Well.." Narcissa started but didn't complete her sentence. Instead she sighed.

Recognizing all the signs of defeat in Narcissa, Audré addressed the proprietor and motioned him to come.

"Here, Monsieur." She showed him two brooches, "I'll be taking these two." she informed him and took up another one from the box, "Can you please describe it for Madame Malfoy?" she indicated to her brooding companion.

"An excellent piece you have chosen, Madame Chombrun Malfoy." Monsieur Aurientalis said to her enthusiastically before turning to Narcissa, "Please take a look at this splendid piece of jewelry, Madame Malfoy." He showed her the brooch Audré had offered, "This brooch has a large pearl set into the centre which is surrounded by diamonds." He explained as Narcissa took it for better inspection, "This circle of diamonds is in turn enclosed in a basket weave frame set with diamonds. A further twelve diamonds surround the frame around the edge. And from this hangs a 'U' shaped drop of diamonds which end in three pearl drops. The number of diamonds may be less than other brooches but it is a Goblin made one, Madame. It's a Geccemp." He said with flourish.

"What is a Geccemp?" Narcissa asked him, looking confused.

"Or rather who is Geccemp, Narcissa?" Audré corrected the question, "He is the Head Goblin of Gringotts France and is an exceptionally accomplished jewel crafter. His name alone is a brand because not only does his jewelries are unique but also they are imbibed with goblin magic. They repel dirt and dust and take power from what makes it stronger. They also carry good luck. Not every woman in Paris can afford a Geccemp, Narcissa." Audré said to her wisely.

Narcissa seemed convinced at her explanation and told the proprietor to pack the Diamond Pearl Brooch. Audré was tempted to inform her that Jean worked under Geccemp in Gringotts and almost toyed with such jewelries everyday but restrained herself.

'Let's keep some surprise for future, shall we, Audré?' she thought amusedly.

•••••

Hermione found Apolline in her parlour when she arrived at Delacour residence with Adrian, their left arms plastered.

Apolline, who was completely at a loss of words at the sight, rushed them to kitchen and offered them lunch before proceeding to make 'Sleeping Tea'.

Adrian was still whimpering in pain and having difficulty eating his food. Noticing it, Hermione discarded her lunch and took the fork from his small hand.

"Here, little rabbit, let Mama help you." She offered her son.

"NO!" Adrian exclaimed at her and left the chair he was sitting on, "You won't help me. YOU WON'T HELP ME!" he shouted and stomped his little feet on the ground.

Both Apolline and Hermione were surprised at Adrian's reaction.

"Why, my dear? Why can't Mama help you?" Apolline asked the angry little boy who was eyeing Hermione with anguish.

"Because Mama broke her arm for me and I …. I just watched." Adrian flared up in uncharacteristic anger, "I am her man and I failed her. I failed to take care of my Mama." He said his wide grey eyes full of misery, "I am not a good son. It's because of me that she is in pain. I slipped from broom and broke my arm and Mama broke her arm so that I don't have to suffer alone. I am a bad son and I broke my Mama's arm." He said vehemently and started crying.

Hermione was rendered speechless at her son's declaration.

"Here here, my little man, come to grandma now." Apolline offered the crying boy before her gently, "Come to me, my dear." She said spreading her arms and kneeling down.

Adrian ran into her arms and buried his face in Apolline's shoulder.

"Now, now, what is it that I am seeing?" Apolline asked Adrian, stroking his silvery blonde curls, "My little man is crying? Hm?" she rubbed his small back and kissed him on the cheek.

Adrian only sobbed harder in response.

"Now, Adrian, that's enough crying for a brave man like you!" Apolline chided him, "No more crying and please wipe your tears so that we can have a little talk about what wrong has Mama done." She offered to the little boy in her arms.

Adrian calmed down and wiped his tears with his uninjured hand. Apolline carried him to the nearest chair and set him on it before kneeling down in front of him.

"Now, my little brave man, explain what really happened." She said to him.

Still sniffing and wiping his tears, Adrian told his grandma about the incident in school. Hermione, who was still at a loss of words, listened to him.

"So who told you about the 'man' thing?" she heard Apolline ask her son.

Adrian sniffed again, "Louis told me that. His father told him to be good to his sisters and his Mama because he is a man and it's a man's duty to protect his ladies." He replied proudly.

Hermione, no longer able to carry her own weight, slumped on a chair.

'Is it my innocent Adrian who is saying that? The same boy who shares blood with Draco Malfoy?' she thought incredulously.

"Who is a lady, Adrian?" she heard Apolline enquire further.

"A lady is someone who takes care of man at home." Her son stated, "They are very respectable and we men should take care of them in every way. A good son never hurts his Mama." Adrian declared firmly.

Apolline looked up at Hermione sporting pleasant surprise and satisfaction.

"Well, then say sorry to Mama and she will surely forgive you." She offered him hopefully.

Adrian sniffed audibly again, "I already told her but she still did that thing to her arm." He huffed.

"Then Mama will say sorry. Won't you Jean?" Apolline asked Hermione, who nodded and stood up.

"Of course, Adrian, my man," she said finally finding her voice, "Mama is sorry that Mama made you cry but Mama just couldn't see you in pain." She said, her eyes shining with tear.

Adrian darted a look at her and took up his fork, "Mama is forgiven and if Mama forgives me then I'll take my lunch myself." He said firmly.

"Little rabbit is forgiven." Hermione stated simply and sat on her chair again.

The lunch soon resumed and Apolline went back to her brewing of 'Sleeping Tea'.

Across the table Hermione eyed her son who was eating his lunch despite obvious difficulty.

'Can anyone ever believe that boy's father is the man who violated his mother?' she thought gravely.

•••••

_Example 1.1_

_When Janis and Inga decided that Janis will buy Inga's watch, they both have the option to decide whether or not Janis will buy Inga's watch and Inga will sell the watch – that is to say whether to make the contract for the sale of Inga's watch. The same is true of the question of what the major conditions of the deal will be – price, time and place of performance._

_Another quite different set of case is one in which this equality between parties doesn't exist. In those cases one of the parties is subordinated to the other, one of the parties can compel the other to enter into a legal relationship with it and dictate the terms. For example, when Janis has to pay taxes to the tax authority of his country, he can't say, "No, I don't want to pay tax." Or alter the terms like he can't say, "Oh I am willing to pay tax but at a later time."_

Draco closed his uncle's copy of "Introduction to Civil Law" and leaned against his chair.

He had been trying to read that same paragraph for last thirty minutes now.

But somehow his brain was refusing to capture a single word. At this rate it would take him the entire night to read a single page.

Feeling tired and confused, Draco rubbed his forehead wearily and then looked at his fingers.

'Granger's blood was red. It was red, clean and warm. It was bright red, not bluish red, not greenish red or any other form of red.'

'Of course her blood is red. What did you expect it to be? Human blood is always red but that doesn't mean she can't be a Mudblood?'

'Aaahhhh! What has that got to do with her blood status? I was merely saying it is red and clean.'

'Her blood can never be clean. She is a Mudblood.'

'In fact, according to aunt Audré it is her blood that is clean. Even mine is….'

Feeling restless and irritated, Draco punched into his own palm and stood up from his table.

"I am to be damned for this." He said to himself loudly and left his suite.

The potions lab was empty as usual when he arrived there. It seemed that his aunt was right about her son and daughter never using it.

Knowing that the lab once belonged to his aunt's mother Josée Laval, who died of a potion accident, Draco looked around the place with interest now. He realized now that, it was natural for his aunt not to like to use this place since this could be where she lost her mother.

During his brewing Draco had noticed that aside from the workbenches and ingredients cupboard, the lab also sported a spacious book case which was filled with numerous volumes and he stood in front of it to examine their names.

_The Canon of Potion making by Avicenna (980-1037)_

_Causea et Curae by Hildegard of Bingen (circa 1150)_

_De Viribus Herbarum by Macer Aemilius (10__th__ century)_

_Analgesiocorum Medicamomentorum Experimentis by Cophon (1880)_

Feeling curious Draco reached for the last book and retrieved it from the bookcase.

"Experiments on Painkillers by Cophon" he muttered, translating the name from Latin to English.

The tome though looked extremely old, was well taken care of – it's black leather cover that was gilded at the corner – still shining. Draco placed the book on the workbench and opened the cover carefully.

A beautiful feminine writing across the front page proclaimed that it was the property of Madame Josée Laval Chombrun.

"That's aunt Audré's mother." Draco commented and turned the pages.

For a book almost a century old, the pages were surprisingly crisp, not a single wrinkle on them and Draco was impressed how his aunt had taken care of her mother's prized possessions. He scanned through the index.

'_Migraine Headaches'_

'_Nervous Tension'_

'_Skullcap Blend'_

'_Soothing bath for Tension Headache'_

'_Menstrual Cramps'_

'_Sprain and aching Muscle Treatment'_

'_Arthritis Treatment'_

Draco muttered under his breath as he browsed through the lengthy list, translating the names.

'_Pain Relieving Concoction' _he read the name and came to a pause to check the page number.

"Page 874" he read running his long finger across the heading and flipped the tome to open it from backwards.

"I am doomed." He said to himself as the contents of the page 874 revealed itself - minuscule Latin writings that covered three pages.

"I'll get back to you for this, Granger." He said bitterly and sighing heavily, started reading the Latin text.

Soon he was lost in it, completely forgetting his earlier vow of vengeance.

•••••

When Hermione entered her quarter at Château de la Grange-Bleneau at seven thirty in the evening, she found it already occupied.

Adrian had fallen sleep - partly from exhaustion and partly from the 'Sleeping Tea' that Apolline had whipped up for him so that he didn't have to endure fracture pain throughout the night and Hermione, her left arm fractured, was unable carry him through Floo network. Gabrielle had consented willfully to carry sleeping Adrian to her quarters on her stead and her mother had packed some of her belongings enough for a week, during which she would be staying with Hermione and Adrian to take better care of them.

Thinking that it might be Audré, Hermione motioned Gabrielle to take Adrian to bed upstairs and approached the sitting room only to find that it was her friend Eva, sitting on a sofa.

"Eva!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling surprised at her friends sudden visit, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she asked her friend.

Her friend, who had already noticed Hermione's bandaged left forearm, stood up at once and rushed to her, "What happened to you, Jean?" she asked her looking shocked, "What is this?" she pointed at the cast.

Hermione smiled and waved her hand at her friend, "It's nothing." She said to her airily, "I broke my arm." She informed her looking unabashed.

"Broke your arm!" Eva exclaimed loudly, "What do you mean by broke your arm? Are you not a witch, Jean Granger? Then why didn't you heal it?" she asked Hermione incredulously.

"Because I don't want to heal it, Eva." Hermione announced firmly, "Besides Adrian broke his arm too. So we both will be suffering together for a while, I guess." She said to her stunned friend and offered her to take a seat, "I thought that the Floo is warded. How did you get in?" she asked her casually.

"I know your Floo is warded, Jean, so I went to Madame Chombrun and she brought me here." Her friend, who was still wide eyed with shock, informed her.

"Why Eva?" Hermione frowned at her friend, "Is everything alright?" she asked her.

Her friend suddenly became very pale and looked away from Hermione.

"What's it, Eva?" Hermione asked her friend again, completely sure now that something was indeed wrong, "What happened? For Merlin's sake Eva, tell me." she demanded loudly.

But instead of stating what was wrong with her, Eva simply started to cry.

"Eva!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and rushed to her side, "Why are you crying like this?" she asked her anxiously.

"It's my fault, Jean. It's….all….my….fault." Eva sobbed and suddenly embraced Hermione.

"What's your fault?" Hermione asked her friend feeling foolish.

Her friend simply sobbed.

"Listen, Eva." Hermione shook her friend firmly, "I have seen enough crying for today and I simply can't take anymore." She declared at her, "First Adrian and now you. Tell me what it is?" she asked impatiently.

"I am sorry Jean that you had to marry that man. It's completely my fault." Her friend said at last.

"How is that so, Eva?" Hermione asked her sharply.

"You remember the day before we left for Brussels, Jean? That day when you send Adrian to Tuileries with me?" Eva asked Hermione who nodded, "It was there that Draco Malfoy met Adrian. I remembered his face yesterday. Adrian was very excited that afternoon and was running around the whole garden. I couldn't keep up with him and he suddenly went to the adjoining street 'Quai de Tuileries'. There he must have run into that man because by the time I reached there he was staring at Adrian in a bewildered sort of way. You know how handsome Adrian already is and how he attracts people wherever he goes. So I thought that he must be one of those who was trying to talk to Adrian. I immediately took Adrian from him and disapparated. But look where it got you. He almost hunted you down and forced you to marry him. I am sorry, Jean. If I were a little bit more careful you wouldn't be in this situation. You would have been married to Alexis and living happily with the Delacours." Eva said through tear strained voice.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that before, Eva?" she asked her friend.

"I hardly noticed his face that day at Tuileries, Jean." Eva informed her, "I was so worried about Adrian that I didn't pay attention to him. But that day when I saw him in the Delacour's sitting room before your marriage, it struck me that I have seen him somewhere else before. But I couldn't remember – where, until yesterday. Then I asked about him to Madame Delacour and she told me that he's the one who tortured you and now married you because he wants Adrian. I am so sorry, Jean. I should have been more careful." She said apologetically.

Hermione straightened herself to her full height and looked down at her friend.

"No, Eva." She shook her head, "It's not your fault. In fact it is no one's fault." She said to her firmly, "I am not a weak woman and I, certainly won't let him win against me once more." Her voice was strong, "If he ever tries to touch my Adrian again, I'll personally make sure that he is behind the bars and then I'll appeal to the Ministry for Adrian's full custody saying that, that bigot scares my son." Hermione informed her friend.

"But it's impossible to undo 'Claiming' once it is done." Eva said in an exasperated tone.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her friend, "Honesty Eva, you call yourself a French and don't even know what Napoleon Bonaparte said once." She taunted her friend, "He said 'Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools'." She quoted the famous Muggle line, "And I assure you, Eva, Hermione Jean Granger is not a fool." She said confidently.

"But what are you going to do?" Eva asked her friend, looking shocked and pleased simultaneously.

Hermione thought about the only place she resorted to when in trouble. That place had never failed her.

"I'll go to the library." She declared to her stunned friend.

•••••

Audré smiled gently at her daughter Lillian, who exclaimed loudly upon receiving her gift.

"Maman! That's really beautiful." She said examining her brooch, "It will go well with my blue dress robes." She commented noticing the sapphire.

"And it will go well with your blue eyes too." Narcissa remarked wisely.

Evening tea was over and the three Malfoy ladies were having a nice chat over their shopping today. Narcissa showed Lillian the diamond and pearl brooch she had purchased for Hermione and Lillian praised it immensely.

"That's really a marvelous piece of jewel." Lillian said looking impressed, "You said it's a Geccemp?" she asked Narcissa.

"The proprietor said so." Narcissa said looking smug, "But it's Audré who suggested it to me." She patted Audré hand appreciatively.

"Geccemp brooches are really rare." Lillian said laying the brooch in it's box, "I have heard that that goblin doesn't make women's jewelry very often and he is also very selective about clients. Maman has two Geccemps – a necklace that Papa gave her when Julian was born and a tiara that my grandpa gave her for her marriage. I have already asked for that tiara for my wedding." She said and eyed her mother affectionately.

"You are really rich, Audré." Narcissa teased her sister-in-law.

"Am I, Narcissa? Just because I own two Geccemps?" Audré asked her, deciding to do justice on the topic, "But I think you are even richer than me." She commented, "You have something that no Geccemp can ever make."

"What?" Narcissa asked her looking confused.

"Adrian." Audré proclaimed with pride, "That little boy is worth dying for, Narcissa, he's such an innocent and unique boy. Even Julian was not like him when he was five." She confessed casting a sideway look at Lillian, "Jean has done an excellent job in raising him. In my opinion, Narcissa, there could be no finer mother." Audré said confidently.

Narcissa seemed to consider her words and leaned back on her chair.

Deciding to let her stew in her own thoughts, Audré stood up, motioned her daughter to follow her and left the parlour.

They were passing by the Potions lab when Audré noticed light coming from under the door.

"Lillian, go and keep that brooch in your iron safe." She instructed her daughter, "I have some talking to do with Draco." She informed her.

Lillian nodded and left Audré in the corridor.

Audré gently pushed the door open and peeped inside.

Draco was standing by his usual workbench and stirring the contents of a silver cauldron.

Feeling curious, Audré proceeded to her nephew, who she noticed was following the instructions of a Latin book.

"So who is going to be poisoned this time, Draco?" she asked him casually.

Her nephew snorted, "Apparently no one, aunt Audré." He replied and added some chopped chickweed in the cauldron.

"Then what is it 'apparently' for, Draco?" Audré jibed him.

"It's a 'Pain relieving concoction'." Draco informed her, "I found it in your mother's book, aunt. I remember my Potions teacher once saying in the class that it is one of the most effective pain relievers out there." He said smugly.

"I never knew that you were planning to switch your career from a lawyer to a potioneer." Audré commented wisely, "Tell me how was your class today. Did it go well?" she asked him.

Draco's face immediately hardened.

"The class was well but what happened afterwards was not well at all." He said gravely, "In fact I was about to go to you, aunt. I want to see Adrian." he demanded.

Audré arched an eyebrow, "Why may I ask?" she enquired.

"Adrian broke his arm today in the school. Apparently he took his father's traits on flying and decided to rise twelve feet while the recommended height is four feet. He slipped and broke his arm." Draco informed her bitterly.

An inexplicable fear gripped Audré's chest.

"What happened next? Was he treated well?" she asked feeling panic rise with every syllable she uttered.

"The school mediwitch plastered his hand saying it's not good to use magic to heal small children. Then…." Draco replied and trailed off suddenly.

"Then what?" Audré almost screamed.

Draco seemed lost in his own thoughts when he answered, "Then Granger broke her own arm." He said vaguely.

"She did what?" Audré asked her nephew, unsure of what she just heard.

"She used a Severing Charm, aunt and broke her own hand. Because she couldn't see Adrian suffering in pain alone." Draco answered looking deeply disturbed.

Audré simply stared at her nephew.

"I think I'll go and see them both." She said suddenly and left for the door.

"Aunt." Audré heard Draco call her from behind and she turned to face him.

"I have rights to see my son." her nephew said to him firmly.

Audré nodded and gave him a small smile, "Of course, you have Draco." She agreed with him, "But you seem to forget that 'rights can't be obtained by force; they are to be achieved with patience'." She commented confidently.

"I am patient, aunt." Draco said fervently.

"Then try to be more patient, Draco, because it was you who misused your last chance with Adrian by forcefully bringing him here." Audré said to him sternly and left his deeply disappointed nephew.

'Jean broke her own arm?'

'So that Adrian doesn't have to be in pain alone?'

'What kind of mother-son relationship is that?'

Audré was deeply immersed in her thoughts when she entered Hermione's quarters. She heard Hermione and Eva's voice from sitting room.

"I'll go to the library." Audré heard Jean announce to her friend.

"Good evening ladies," Audré greeted them and immediately noticed the Muggle plaster in Hermione's left arm.

"I am so sorry that I didn't come earlier." She said pointing at it, "Your friend came to me this evening and she wanted to talk to you. So I thought I would better leave you in private. Draco told me about Adrian just minutes ago and I am worried for him. Is he alright now?" she asked Hermione.

"Better, aunt Audré. He's upstairs – sleeping." Hermione informed her, "Mother Apolline gave him some herbal sleeping tea so that he could sleep without feeling the pain." She explained.

"Then I'll come tomorrow morning to see him." Audré said, feeling relieved, "Now tell me how did you break your arm too? And why didn't you mend it instantly?" she asked Hermione, "Adults don't need Muggle plasters, I guess you know that."

Hermione nodded and gave Audré a grave smile, "I broke my arm on purpose so that Adrian doesn't have to suffer alone." She replied to Audré.

Audré didn't know what to say in response. Should she admonish her for her carelessness or praise her for her admirable love and courage?

"I have never seen or heard of such a thing." She commented after sometime.

"Well, if you ask me Madame, I'll say that it is completely normal for Jean." Audré heard Eva lip her opinion, "We were at Beauxbatons when she was pregnant and we saw how hard she struggled in order to complete both her terms and her studies. Apart from the usual discomforts of pregnancy she had to go through intolerable pain almost every night, Madame, because someone called Bellatrix had Cruciated her." Eva's face was sad as she reminisced, "I was her roommate and I saw how she lied down, bit her lips and endured it all because there is no cure to it. I even thought that Adrian wouldn't survive up to term but it was Jean's determination kept them both alive for nine monthes." She confessed to Audré.

"Now, Eva you are talking too much." Hermione admonished her friend.

Audré however felt that Eva was being completely modest about Hermione. She was not the kind of woman who would brag about her pain tolerance power. She remembered Draco mentioning about Bellatrix's curse almost killing Adrian and decided to enquire about it later.

"If you need any help, Jean, I can stay here or send in Lillian for the night." Audré offered Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, aunt Audré but there is no need." She said to her, "Gabrielle is already here for a week and I am sure Eva will stay tonight." She said casting her friend an affectionate look.

'This woman must be really special for being able to make her friends love her like that.' Audré thought eyeing Hermione with interest.

•••••

Draco was looking at the pale blue potion in his silver cauldron triumphantly.

The clock chimed five times and he finally slumped on his wooden stool, his back aching due to prolonged standing.

It was five o' clock in the morning and he had worked nearly eleven hours to complete 'Pain Relieving Concoction' according to 'Experiments with painkillers by Cophon'. It was his first time with this potion so he took extra care while brewing it since the instructions were very demanding.

'_Add two and half drops of wormwood essence and stir five times clockwise.'_

'_Take five poppy seeds and burn them separately in one pinch of Henbane. Then wave the smoke to the concoction._'

'Damn you, Cophon. At least you didn't ask me to add one-tenth of a drop of Hemlock.' Draco thought bitterly as he massaged his aching hands and looked at the bucket full of empty phials across the room.

'Accio.' He thought waving his wand at them and summoned two empty crystal phials.

'You think you can hide forever behind my aunt Audré's Fidelius Charm, Granger.' He thought as he bottled the pale blue potion, 'Delude yourself with that notion but I still have means to reach you whenever I want.' Draco smirked arrogantly and placed the stopper on the phial.

'Let's see if I can still catch an old friend.' He said as he swirled the simmering pale blue potion in the phial and pocketed it before leaving the lab.

•••••

Lillian Malfoy looked up at the elegant neo-classical building and snorted irritably.

The building in question, Hotel de Brienne, an 18th century mansion tucked away in the 7th district of Paris, had been the home to French Ministry of Magic since 1817. It also housed the French Muggle Ministry of Defense.

Co-exiting with a Muggle ministry might sound tricky to those who had never visited the place before but Lillian was not one of them. She had been to this place since her childhood - being the great grand - daughter of 101st Minister of Magic, Pierre Laval, had it's own advantages.

Although all her family members – her parents and sibling – had started their career in the ministry and she was familiar with the place from a very early age; Lillian never felt like following his family traditions. She liked to work in a more open environment rather than spend her time in a bureaucratic organization.

Entering the spacious and crowded lobby, designed like a model of a nineteenth century ship, Lillian preceded to the Muggle lifts that would take her straight to the parallel world of French Ministry of Magic.

The Muggle lift she took was pristine and fitted with all modern amenities. There were a few Muggle Ministry workers too and avoiding them carefully, Lillian presses the small circular 'M' button that she knew was invisible to them.

'How dare he forgets about today?' she asked furiously as the lift ascended rapidly, 'Julian will pay for his carelessness.' She thought and looked up at the electronic screen that denoted '4' now.

'Fifth floor' a female voice announced and the lift door opened automatically.

Knowing that there were no higher floors and Ministry of Magic was the next stop, Lillian waited impatiently as the ministry workers filed out.

The door closed again and almost immediately opened once more – revealing a reception lobby, that wasn't there moments ago.

'Welcome to Ministry of Magic' the female voice droned as Lillian left the lift.

The large and spacious lobby of 'French Ministry of Magic' was filled with ostentatious furnishings that were the hallmark of French nobility. Gold trimmed walls were adorned with paintings and a heavy chandelier hung regally, giving the lobby an impressive look.

A red-haired wizard was standing behind highly polished reception table and Lillian advanced to him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," the man greeted her, "How may I help you?" he asked.

Realizing that the man must have joined the Ministry recently, since the previous receptionists knew her by her face, she introduced herself, "My name is Lillian Malfoy." She said, "And I wish to visit my brother Julian Malfoy." Lillian informed him, "Please make a visitor's pass for me." She requested.

The officer nodded at her, "Very well, Mademoiselle. Your wand please?" He asked holding out his right hand.

Lillian was already accustomed with the rule of wand inspection and took out her wand without any protests before placing it on his hand. She watched as the man checked it but then instead of returning her wand to her, he fixed a sticker to it and placed it inside a glass cupboard.

"What is it? Why did you keep my wand away?" Lillian asked the man incredulously.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, Mademoiselle," the man said apologetically, "But as per new ministry rules following the attack on the Minister of Magic, no wizard or witch is allowed to take their wands inside. Not even the Ministry workers." He informed Lillian.

Lillian was still unconvinced at the explanation but chose not to argue, "Aha... I see." she nodded feebly, suddenly feeling barren without her wand.

She waited as the receptionist made a visitor's pass and handed it to her.

Lillian was fixing it to her chest manually when a man appeared beside her.

Hardly giving him any notice, her gaze followed the receptionist absentmindedly as he took out a wand from the cupboard, removed the sticker and gave it to the man who left immediately.

Lillian, who was staring blankly at the place the man stood beside her moments ago, whipped to the receptionist when realization hit her.

"That wand….th..at…wa…nd." she stammered pointing at an invisible wand, "Whose wand is that?" she asked him frantically.

The receptionist blinked at her twice and went back to the cupboard to check something. He took out Lillian's wand seconds later and showed it to her.

"Your wand is here, Mademoiselle. I didn't give him your wand." He informed her firmly.

"No!" Lillian exclaimed in anguish, "I didn't mean that. You don't understand." She said feeling helpless, "Listen Monsieur, Just tell me whose wand that was?" she asked him sternly.

The receptionist was still giving Lillian a skeptical look when he answered her.

"He is the Junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Monsieur Alexis Delacour."

•••••

At her work, Hermione always complained why she didn't have another pair of arms attached to her body so that she could work faster.

Ironically she was forced to work with one hand now.

Feeling helpless she waved her wand at a particularly large crystal vase; thus marking it as 'not cursed' and proceeded to open another bottle of 'Pain relieving potion'.

"That's my second bottle and it is only eleven o' clock." Hermione muttered as she took a mouthful, "How am I to pass the whole day with this pain?" she said wincing slightly.

Upon waking up Thursday morning Hermione discovered that the pain in her forearm had somehow increased overnight. She didn't know how it was possible since she was taking her medications properly. Fearing that Adrian was also suffering as badly as her, Hermione had enquired of her son whether he was feeling the same but Adrian denied any such phenomenon.

"You sure you are feeling okay?" Hermione heard a female voice ask her.

"Claudia, please come in." she said noticing her intern was waiting at the door for her permission, "You know you don't need permission to enter my lab, Claudia." She reminded her.

"I know but I think it's better that I follow proper code of conduct, Jean." Claudia commented looking cast down.

Hermione bit her lips in regret. She had been exceptionally severe to her intern yesterday without considering the fact that it was the most normal reaction for a young woman like Claudia who was famous among her colleagues for her happy-go-lucky attitude towards life.

"Listen, Claudia" she addressed her intern motioning her to take a seat, "I am really sorry for yesterday's rudeness." She said in an apologetic tone, "I forgot that it's normal among young ladies like you to ask their newly married friends about their husbands. Besides I wasn't intending to inform about my marriage to anyone except for Geccemp. So, I hope you understand why I suddenly became angry." Hermione explained with a smile.

"It's alright." Claudia said giving Hermione a small smile in return, "I guess I was a bit more enthusiastic than it was needed and acted unprofessionally too." she confessed, "I mean I should have known better since you never talk about your private life. All I know about you is that - you are from Britain, you completed your education from Beauxbatons and you have a five year old son whose name is Adrian. You have always been kind to me, Jean and I really appreciate it. I do." She said firmly and suddenly gave a mischievous smile at her, "Now that the misunderstanding is over Jean, can I ask you a question?" she asked curiously.

Knowing what was coming next, Hermione sighed deeply.

'Some things never change.' She thought with exasperation and nodded to her intern whose smile turned to a grin.

"How does he look like and what is his name?" Claudia asked Hermione, her eyes glinting with pleasure.

Hermione gulped and looked away.

How was she supposed to describe how Malfoy looked like?

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Well…ah…he…he is…he is a blonde guy with pale skin and grey eyes." She summarized with difficulty, "And his name is Draco Malfoy." She said trying hard to sound normal.

"Malfoy? You mean 'the Malfoy'?" Claudia asked her incredulously.

Feeling her irritation rise again Hermione gritted her teeth and tried hard not to shout at her intern. "Yes, he is that…what you say, Malfoy." She admitted bitterly.

"I have heard that the Malfoy's are very rich. They even have their own Château." Claudia said brightly, "How did you two meet? Here or somewhere else?" she asked forgetting her condition about only one question.

Hermione wished that the floor would split into two so that she could bury herself there.

"Mal… Draco" she corrected herself forcefully, "and I knew each other from school." She said sporting a sickly sweet smile, "I don't know if they are rich or not because I don't give it a damn." She said to Claudia indignantly.

Claudia looked deeply impressed; though Hermione was not sure whether it was because Malfoys were rich or she didn't give it a damn.

"So you are Madame Malfoy now?" Claudia asked with a tinge of pride.

Hermione cleared her throat and lifted her chin defiantly, "Claudia, I was Hermione Jean Granger before, I am Hermione Jean Granger now and I will be Hermione Jean Granger for the rest of my life." she proclaimed proudly at her.

Her intern looked confused but thankfully didn't protest. Not wanting to discuss about Draco Malfoy anymore Hermione pointed at a silver candelabra, "Claudia, take that candelabra and see if you can find out anything." She ordered her.

"Should I check it for advanced curses too?" Claudia asked as she summoned and examined the candelabra from close.

Hermione nodded and Claudia left without another word.

Feeling relieved, Hermione looked down at her painful plastered left forearm.

'I am lucky that this plaster covered up to my knuckles.' She thought moving her swollen fingers, 'Or else she would have asked me about my wedding ring too.' She commented darkly and looked up.

'I will be dead before I ever wear anything that bears his blasted wretched name.' Hermione thought determinedly and fisted her hands.

•••••

"Grandma Audré, can you please read this story for me?" Adrian asked her tenderly and Audré felt an inexplicable surge of affection towards the little boy who was sitting on her lap.

"Of course, I will." Audré kissed him gently on forehead and took the story book Adrian offered her carefully avoiding his plastered left arm.

It was Thursday evening and after spending a busy day helping some junior lawyers on a fraud case, Audré had decided to visit her little grandson in his quarter. The boy had enchanted her with his brilliance and innocence and Audré felt any day spent without Adrian in it was a complete waste.

" 'The tale of Squirrel Nutkin' by Beatrix Potter." Audré read the name written across the book cover.

"You know grandma, I can draw squirrels." She heard Adrian inform her brightly, "Monsieur Monette gave me a book and it has all kinds of animal's pictures in it." Adrian said his grey eyes wide and shining as Audré stared at him with fascination, "It has cat, rat, bat, monkey, donkey, rabbit, squirrel, deer, tiger, lion, giraffe…" Adrian continued his description of the book and Audré simply listened, Adrian's sweet voice acting like a soothing balm on her tainted soul.

'How can any child be so innocent?' she asked herself, nodding occasionally at Adrian's enthusiastic speech, 'He is like a beautiful white flower waiting to be touched by the first ray of sun.' she thought and caressed Adrian's pale flawless cheek.

"Grandma! Grandma?" Audré startled and looked down at Adrian who was giving her a curious look, "Where are you?" he asked her, "Won't you read the story for me and Peter?" he enquired and stroked his rabbit.

Audré gave her a mental slap for losing herself in Adrian's thoughts and opened the book with an encouraging smile.

"_The tale of Squirrel Nutkin."_ She read the title again, _"__This is a Tale about a tail - a tail that belonged to a little red squirrel, and his name was Nutkin."_ She started reading the story, _"He had a brother called Twinkleberry, and a great many cousins; they lived in a wood at the edge of a the middle of the lake there is an island covered with trees and nut bushes; and amongst those trees stands a hollow oak-tree, which is the house of an owl who is called Old Brown." _

"Look Peter, this is Old Brown." Audré was interrupted as Adrian showed the illustration of the owl to his rabbit, "He is brown and he is old. That's why he is called 'Old Brown'." He explained to his rabbit who looked remotely interested to be introduced to an old brown owl.

'So that's how Adrian listens to stories. He likes to share them with his pet.' Audré smiled at the thought and decided to see the whole ordeal.

"_One autumn when the nuts were ripe, and the leaves on the hazel bushes were golden and green - Nutkin and Twinkleberry and all the other little squirrels came out of the wood, and down to the edge of the lake." She started to read again,__ "__They made little rafts out of twigs, and they paddled away over the water to Owl Island to gather nuts.__Each squirrel had a little sack and a large oar, and spread out his tail for a sail.__They also took with them an offering of three fat mice as a present for Old Brown, and put them down upon his door-step.__Then Twinkleberry and the other little squirrels each made a low bow, and said politely-__"Old Mr. Brown, will you favour us with permission to gather nuts upon your island?"__But Nutkin was excessively impertinent in his manners. He bobbed up and down like a little red cherry, singing -"Riddle me, riddle me, rot-tot-tote!_

_A little wee man in a red, red coat!_

_A staff in his hand, and a stone in his throat;_

_If you'll tell me this riddle, I'll give you a groat."_

_Now this riddle is as old as the hills; Mr. Brown paid no attention whatever to Nutkin._

_He shut his eyes obstinately and went to sleep."_

"Grandma, how does an owl go to sleep?" Adrian asked her.

"Ah…. They usually sleep during morning.." Audré fumbled for an appropriate answer, thinking hard about the post owls.

"Can I explain that?" she heard Edmound Bellamy offer them as he entered the sitting room.

"Uncle Edmound!" Adrian squealed happily, "When did you come?"

"Five minutes ago when your aunt Gaby opened the Floo for me." Edmound replied and took a seat, "Holy Nostradamus, Madame Malfoy, this place has even tighter security than Wizarding prisons." He commented seriously, "Where is Jean, by the way?" he asked them looking around.

"Mama is upstairs." Adrian replied, "You didn't ask me about my arm?" he said pouting his lips.

"I was about to ask about your arm, my dear Adrian." Edmound consoled the little boy, "But I have an important thing to give your Mama, so I asked about her first." He explained, "Now tell me how is your arm? Does it ache now?" he asked Adrian.

"Not much and if Mama can endure pain, I also can." Adrian replied swelling his small chest bravely.

"That's like a real man." Edmound admired the boy, "We men are brave." He said proudly, punching in the air.

"Who is brave here?" Gabrielle asked them as she and Hermione entered their sitting room and Edmound suddenly cowered against his sofa.

Audré bit back a laugh and decided to listen to their conversation intently.

"Aunt Gaby, we men are brave." Adrian, the only man brave enough to tell the truth admitted it to his aunt who snorted loudly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Gabrielle commented mockingly and cast a dark look at Edmound who offered her an encouraging smile.

"Before I forget, Jean, I have something for you." Edmound avoided his girl friend's narrowed eyes and addressed her friend instead, "Here, I brought you and Adrian a 'Pain relieving Concoction'." He said and took out two phials from inside his robe before placing them on the table before him.

Audré frowned at the phials full of pale blue simmering liquid.

"Where did you get those?" she heard Hermione ask her friend, examining one phial closely.

"I have a friend who is a very good potion maker. His name is Dorceus von Malowitz and he brewed them for you on my request." Edmound informed her proudly.

"Dorceus von Malowitz?" Audré asked Edmound sharply.

"Yes, I know the name is peculiar but he is a Greek fellow." He admitted to them, "He told me this potion is very good for relieving pain and can be used by all age groups." Edmound said confidently.

Audré was looking straightly into Edmound's blue eyes now.

'He wrinkled his brow every time he spoke of the potion.'

'There is a bemused smile in his lips that doesn't match his expression of confidence.'

Audré looked at the phial and then looked at the man who brought them.

"_It's a 'Pain relieving concoction'. I found it in your mother's book, aunt. I remember my Potions teacher once saying in the class that it is one of the most effective pain relievers out there."_ A drawling voice echoed across Audré's mind.

'Bravo nephew, bravo.' Audré smiled as she deduced the true identity of the Greek potion maker, 'That's really impressive. You confounded Edmound into believing that you are Dorceus von Malowitz? And send your concoction through him?' she thought feeling elated now, 'Had I not been accustomed of taking confessions of Confounded Victims for nearly fifteen years now, Draco, I wouldn't have known that you could do that.' she thought smugly and turned to Hermione who was still eyeing the potion skeptically.

"I have heard of this potion. Our potions teacher Professor Snape once told about it in his class. He said it is desperately tricky to make. Are you sure, Edmound, this guy is reliable?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Don't worry, Jean." it was Audré who replied, "I know this potion maker. He whips 'Headache Relieving potion' for me and they are very effective. He won't poison you or Adrian." she assured Hermione.

"Should I taste it then?" Hermione asked her and Audré nodded.

Hermione unstoppered the phial and took a mouthful while Audré waited expectantly.

"It tastes of Menthol. But it's good." She heard Hermione opine, "Give your friend thanks from me, Edmound." She said offering a genuine smile.

Audré turned away from Hermione and looked down at Adrian who was listening to the conversation with interest.

'Thank you Draco Malfoy. You are 'under the vestibule' now.' Audré thought smugly.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience till now.**_

_**THE MOST ANTICIPATED CHAPTER IS UP NOW.**_

_**I have been waiting to write this part for a long time but somehow I was suffering from writer's block for last three days. My head was full of ideas but no word to write them properly.**_

_**This chapter is short and I kept is short with a sole purpose: I didn't want to adulter it with other parts of the next chapter. I wanted to keep the essence of this chapter intact.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz and 8Poisoned Kindness8, smileyk, cordee for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. It was always fun to write Adrian and Audré together. As for Draco, the real game starts today.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The quote about denial was taken from website called 'goodread.'**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 27: Beyond Endurance**

In between her cries of plea to be released, Draco Malfoy bit her hard on the neck.

Tears leaked down her face in hot rivulets as she struggled to endure the searing pain.

"No, Malfoy, please don't bit me like that." she cried and pleaded feebly.

"I am going to bit you the way I want, you filthy little Mudblood!" came Draco's malicious drawl from her side as he licked the wound and bit it harder.

Screaming loudly this time, Hermione tried to roll over as the sharp teeth of her violator pierced her skin mercilessly and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Groaning in pain Hermione opened her eyes and looked around for her assaulter only to find an upturned chair at her feet.

Slowly but steadily, senses crept back into her overly panicked mind and Hermione realized that had dozed off while preparing the report she would be presenting next week and in her nightmare, fallen off the chair she was occupying.

Wiping her sweaty face with the back of her hand Hermione stood up, straightened the dining chair and arranged her parchments before deciding to call it a night.

She looked up at the clock on the sitting room wall which read quarter to one.

'That meant apart from me, no one was awake in my quarters.' Hermione deduced remembering Adrian and Gabrielle had left for bed once Edmound bade them goodnight after delivering the Pain Relieving Concoction earlier that evening.

Rubbing her painful neck, which was stiff from being pressed awkwardly on table for prolonged period of time, Hermione decided to take to take an extra mouthful of Dreamless Sleep and went to her kitchen where she had shifted all her medicinal potions to keep them away from Adrian's prying eyes.

For some strange reason that Hermione was unable to discern, Adrian had been enquiring what his mother drank every night before going to bed and Hermione, who believed in being truthful to her only child if not an extreme situation, had decided to keep her potions in downstairs kitchen rather than their upstairs bedroom.

Hermione opened the cabinet and reached for the purple potion that she prayed would give her some hours of dreamless sleep. She desperately needed rest since tomorrow a foreign delegation of Curse Breakers would be arriving from Germany and Geccemp was counting on her presence in the meeting.

Smiling at her boss's confidence on her, Hermione took three mouthful of Dreamless Sleep and started for her bedroom upstairs where Adrian was already sleeping.

It happened suddenly.

Hermione was just about to put her right foot on the first step of the staircase that would lead her to her bedroom when her vision swam and she lost her balance.

Hermione reached for the banister and gripped it hard to break the fall as everything started to spin around her rapidly.

'What is it?' Hermione thought as she fought to regain balance and clear vision, 'Did I take wrong potion?' she asked, trying to remember the label of the potion that she had drunk just minutes ago.

'It was purple and I don't have any other purple potion.' She talked to herself, 'So it was definitely Dreamless Sleep.' Hermione tried to deduce from her earlier memories, holding on the banister tightly as her dizziness lessened.

"What is it, Mudblood, scared of me?" a cold drawl came from so close proximity that Hermione jumped and whipped around.

Eyes wide fear and disbelief, Hermione looked at the man who stood so close that he almost breathed down her neck – Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking as a fresh bout of panic rose inside her chest.

"Nothing that even 'you' can't give me, filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy smiled at her mischievously, "Just a bite on your soft neck so that I can leave an imprint." He said mockingly, baring his sharp white teeth.

"No," Hermione shook her head in frank disbelief and rubbed her tired eyes, "No, you can't enter here. This place is under Fidelius Charm and aunt Audré is the secret keeper. There is no way you can enter here, Malfoy. It's all my imagination." She said resolutely.

"Let's decide on it after you get your bite." Malfoy said in a sickly sweet voice and bent his head down on her shoulder.

"No," Hermione screamed and pushed him hard on chest with her uninjured arm to throw him off her.

"You filthy bitch." Malfoy snarled as he landed on the floor and hit his head, "I'll get back to you for that." he growled.

Shaking from head to foot and all rationality completely gone, Hermione ran for the only person she knew could save her – Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

•••••

Draco was browsing through his uncle's huge collection of Law books in his study when he found it.

A Muggle exercise copy.

Wondering what a Muggle exercise copy would be doing in his uncle's study since wizards used parchments to write on, Draco reached for it and wriggled it out from it's place between two thick tomes on Business Law.

By the looks of it, the copy was old and long forgotten; a writing across the front cover declared that it belonged to his uncle, Morpheus Malfoy.

Feeling curious Draco sat down on a nearby chair to examine it more closely.

He flipped open the cover and scanned the first page.

"Notes on Criminal Behaviour.' He murmured, reading the heading of the first article and arched a golden eyebrow.

Feeling acutely interested on what his uncle might have written Draco started to read it attentively.

The article was informative and explained various aspects of human mind from different angles. Draco was so immersed in it that he didn't notice how late it was until the clock on the mantel piece struck one and issued a sonorous chime.

Draco looked up from his uncle's copy and stifled a yawn. The copy was full of similar articles and deciding that he would read them tomorrow since he needed to take rest in order to look fresh for his most anticipated 'Criminal Law' class on Friday, Draco stood up and stretched his limbs.

He placed the exercise copy inside his thick tome of 'The codes of Criminal Law' and proceeded to the door that led off his uncle's study only pausing to look at his uncle's Muggle portrait for a second.

'What an amazing man he was, Uncle Morpheus.' Draco admired his uncle as he closed the door behind him and locked it using the usual locking spell and started for his suite when a female voice echoed across the long corridor.

Draco immediately turned his head to the direction of the sound.

It was coming from downstairs.

Not wasting another moment in standing and thinking who it might be, Draco dropped his books and shot like an arrow out of bow reaching for the staircase that would take her downstairs.

Taking two steps at a time and finally jumping on the bottom step, Draco landed on his feet steadily and very alert, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand.

'Lumos maxima' he thought and the wand tip ignited, casting a bright light for him to see forward.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, looking cautiously at the empty corridor.

No one answered but a whimper came from somewhere on his left.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Draco span around, "Granger?" he asked incredulously.

His query didn't reply. Instead, she screamed this time.

"Get off me, you beast!" Hermione's voice echoed loudly and reached Draco's keen ears, "Aunt Audré! Save me, please save me!" She pleaded.

'What the hell?' Draco thought and ran along the corridor as fast as he could, looking around wildly for Hermione.

He found her on the floor beside the sitting room, her face both panic and tear stricken, her night clothes in complete disarray, her brown curls disheveled, her plastered arm hanging limply and her legs spread in a very indecent manner.

"Granger, what are you doing here at this hour?" Draco asked, purposefully avoiding looking at Hermione's bare legs that were uncovered up to mid thigh, "Who attacked you?" he asked, suddenly feeling a surge of inexplicable anger.

"Get off me, you bastard, get off me!" Hermione screeched, fighting with one arm with an invisible someone who seemed to sitting over her.

Draco lost control of his temper completely and lunged forward, hoping to grab the invisible attacker who was trying to assault Hermione.

"How dare you touch my wife?" he barked and grasped the thin air over Hermione.

But the air was empty. There was no invisible man who was attacking Hermione.

"Let go, let go off me, you horrible monster." Hermione screamed and gripped her left shoulder, "Don't bite me there. It's still raw." She said as she struggled with her attacker, "Leave it Malfoy, leave it!" she howled in evident pain.

Draco's feet slackened under him and he collapsed on floor beside Hermione, his grey eyes wide in horror as the true identity of the attacker dawned upon him.

It was him – Draco Malfoy and he was violating her.

Completely forgetting to move, he continued to look at Hermione as an imaginary Draco Malfoy violated her.

In his peripheral vision Draco saw two feminine figures approach them rapidly and moments later his aunt Audré and his mother Narcissa appeared on the scene.

"What's it Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, pointing at Hermione's writhing and twitching form on the floor, "Did you curse her?" she asked him sharply.

Draco shook his head silently, staring vacantly at Hermione who was thrashing violently as his aunt examined her.

"No. He didn't curse her, Narcissa." Audré replied in Draco's stead as she fixed a restraint on Hermione's hands and legs to prevent her from hurting others, "She is hallucinating." She declared gravely before clapping twice authoritatively.

The aged house-elf Zilek, who Draco knew served his aunt, appeared immediately and bowed low at her.

"Zilek, no time for pleasantries. Just go and fetch me Master Morpheus's Anti-Hallucination Draught." She commanded and the small creature disappeared without a word.

"Why is she hallucinating? Is she mad?" Narcissa asked Audré, eyeing Hermione's struggling form.

"No, Malfoy, please don't do this to me. No. I am a virgin." Hermione pleaded, clamping her almost bare thighs shut, "I never meant to kill your mother, never, Malfoy. I just tried to scare her so that I can escape from here. Please don't do this to me. You'll regret it." she cried in desperation.

Draco felt his mother's gaze move on to him but he remained silent and motionless.

Meanwhile his aunt Audré was reciting an incantation in a tone like a lullaby as she gripped Hermione's forehead tightly and tapped it lightly with her wand.

"No….no….Malfoy…no….no…." Draco saw Hermione's thighs separated on it's own accord with some violent invisible force, "No…" she screamed as an imaginary pain hit her core, "NO…MALFOY…..NO….why did you do this to me…..why? WHY?" Hermione cried helplessly as tears started to roll down her cheek.

Audré was reciting the incantation loudly now, her face screwed up in concentration as she continued to sing it like a lullaby.

The house elf appeared and left a crystal phial full of clear liquid on the floor beside Audré, who snatched it immediately and unstoppered the cork.

"Quick, Narcissa, help me open her mouth steadily." Audré said to her sister-in-law, urgency in her voice.

Draco instinctively moved forward to help but her aunt held up a hand to stave off his further movements.

"No, Draco. Not you." She said in a warning voice, "Narcissa what are you looking at?" she asked directing her gaze at Draco's mother, "Come quickly." She urged.

Nodding her head weakly, Narcissa came forward and crouched down beside Hermione's limp form who was crying uncontrollably now. She opened Hermione's mouth with steady hands while Narcissa force-fed her clear liquid from the phial.

Stirring feebly one last time, Hermione quietened at last and passed into a deep slumber.

Draco watched silently as his aunt magically levitated Hermione and took her to the adjoining sitting room. After they left, his saw his mother as she turned to him and grasp him roughly by his collars, forcing him to stand up.

Unable to look up at her, Draco kept his gaze fixed on the floor between them.

"Look. At. Me. Draco." He heard Narcissa command him icily, pressing every syllable.

Like a puppet under Imperius Curse, Draco looked up at her mother's blue eyes which had turned extremely cold.

"What did you do to Granger that day when you took her in our dungeons?" Narcissa asked him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Completely hypnotized under his mother's cold gaze, Draco voiced the truth to her for the first time in six and a half years.

"I violated her, mother."

A hand came up and struck him hard on his left cheek as Narcissa slapped her son for the first time in her life.

"Why?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

Not daring to massage the place where his mother slapped him, Draco opened his mouth to answer the inevitable question.

"I was angry on her because she tried to kill you." Came his honest reply, his face still turned on his right from the force of his mother's slap.

Another slap struck his right cheek and turned Draco's face on the opposite side this time.

"How dare you, Draco? How dare you?" Narcissa screamed at him, "How dare you do that?" she asked incredulously, "How dare you touch her that way? Is that the way I taught you to behave with women? Is that the way?" she screamed again, "How could you destroy all my upbringing in just a second?" Narcissa asked her eyes tearful now.

Draco had no words to reply his mother.

Narcissa was crying in earnest now, "That day when you took her in the dungeons, I thought you intended to lock her up to prevent her from trying to escape again." She confessed looking pale, "I didn't even came to my bloody mind that you could stoop that low in the name of punishing her." She shook her head in disbelief, "I may be Bellatrix's sister, Draco, but I never supported her method of torture. That's why I was reluctant to let the Dark Lord use our home as a base. His presence was ominous and I wanted to keep you away from him." She said weakly clutching her chest, "But what did you do instead? You went and violated your own classmate!" she spat at him, "Who gave you that right? Who?"she screamed at Draco.

Every single thread of thought in Draco's already numb head froze as his mother's accusations hit him hard. He stood there, before her, like an ivory statue.

"Thank you, Narcissa, for that question." He heard Audré's firm voice from behind them, "It was about time that it was asked." She commented gravely, "You see, Narcissa, I have been asking Draco the same question as to why he violated Jean like that and the answer he gave me was the answer he gave to you too – that he was angry on her for attacking you, his pureblood mother. But he doesn't seem to understand that no one gave him the right to punish that Muggleborn girl like that." she stated firmly, "He was angry; he could have slapped her or beaten her and then locked her up. But violating her – that was extremely savage." Audré said fervently and turned her gaze to Draco, who saw a slow fire burning in her blue eyes, "The worst lies are the lies that we tell ourselves, Draco. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think." She said grimly, "We do this because we are afraid; we are afraid that the other person, who is telling the truth is right and we somehow can't accept the right. You said that you were angry when you did it and told me that Jean infuriated you to the point of doing this. That is the lie you told yourself, Draco, because deep down you know that you had no right to punish her for that she did to survive. You denied your part in it because denial is often the preface of justification and you justified your crime by blaming the victim and denying your own heinous role." Audré said vehemently and raised her chin in defiance, "Anyways, I didn't come here to lecture you, Draco, because now I know that it's no use. You'll never change your view." She commented firmly, "I tried, Draco, I really tried to change your views on your crime. I was even happy that you sent Jean a Pain Relieving Potion. But now that I have seen how she is still haunted by your presence in her dreams, I am thinking it otherwise. Tomorrow morning, I'll be putting Eva, Edmound and the Delacours under Fidelius so that you can never harm them in your insane fit to reach Adrian and Jean." she informed him, "And if after that, Draco, you do anything…anything that may frighten her, I swear on my dead husband, Morpheus Malfoy, that Audré Chombrun Malfoy will not rest until Draco Malfoy is behind the bars getting his long due punishment." Audré declared haughtily and left them.

Draco's senses were completely numb and his thoughts were blank.

"Don't you ever call me mother again." Narcissa's icy threat reached his ears and Draco looked up at her pleadingly, "I'd better be dead than be called a rapist's mother." She announced firmly and with a swirl of her nigh gown Narcissa was gone, leaving Draco alone in the empty corridor.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's special note:** _This note is to clarify the changes that will occur according to the criteria I fixed for the character named Draco Malfoy. As I have already mentioned earlier, I am not Draco or Hermione's avid fan, I guess my kind readers would understand how hard it is to write about two characters whom I don't worship and that are very popular and well written both by the real author and fan fiction writers. With that being said, I consider it a privilege since I would be writing them as neutrally as humanly possible. So before I started writing this fiction, which came to me on a sudden idea, I had to research extensively especially on Draco Malfoy. Not that I have a lot of time to do this, but I read the books, and read the authentic online articles about him to assess his full character. He is never mentioned a lot in the books and I didn't want my first fiction to be based on sole imagination; so I cultured his character under different lights before coming to a conclusion. Every character in HP books had a special characteristic side – Harry was known for his bravery, Hermione for her thirst for knowledge and quick-wit, Ron for his carefree attitude and loyalty. But what about Draco Malfoy? What was he? Fortunately I found the answer in the books which was a remarkable thing since it was clear but hidden in the books. For me, it was not his snarkiness or jibes or coward bullying or being brave or anything at all. It was his inherent ability to work for his beliefs – to do anything for his beliefs no matter how hard it was. That's what made him do all those things (both good and bad) in the books. He was an avid believer of what his parents taught him about his blood supremacy and he acted on it up to first five years. Later when he saw the downside of this belief, he transformed it somehow and formed a new belief which made act more humanely in last two books. This was only persistent criteria which I found that could be called Draco's real character and thus I employed it in my fiction. Here he is twenty four and grown up man; he has suffered a lot and he has his firm beliefs. His actions here though condemnable are based on his firm but somehow wrong beliefs: firstly that he loves his son, then his son would love him, then his son wouldn't do good under a step-father, and finally the lie that Hermione rather than he was responsible for his crimes against her. Those beliefs made him do awful things and I never had fun writing them; but I wanted to be true to this one criterion of him as much as possible and worked on it from my own experiences with life: that how a man who acts firmly on his beliefs may behave in different situations. So in order to change him in the most believable way, any change of his manners will be preceeded by his change of belief first. That is where Audré comes, who noticed it and tried to change his beliefs by her slow manipulations to make him behave better. I may be an amateur writer but I have seen life from very contrasting situations. It's those experiences and your love and appreciations and challenges that make me keep writing. So every time you read my Draco, i.e. the Draco in my story, please compare it with my words.

_**ANOTHER MOST ANTICIPATED CHAPTER IS UP NOW.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz, smileyk, jedilogray, kiddo, Anastasia, lisa suschenko, kiddo, chrissie and all the guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I'll be PMing you tomorrow since it's already two hours past midnight in my country. *yawn***_

_**I was planning to update on Friday but one of my regular reviewer aryaa said that it's his birthday on Wednesday so I updated it as a present for him.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The fact that Kava beans produce dreamless sleep is an established scientific fact and that it counteracts with valerian roots to produce psychedelic reaction is also scientifically proven.**_

_**Château d'If is a real French prison in the shores of Marseilles.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 28: Phoenix**

Draco forced him to stand and walk back to his suite.

He walked past the books he had dropped at the door of his uncle's study without so much as a glance at them and after reaching his room, he closed the door firmly behind him.

Looking around distractedly Draco took several deep calming breaths to clear the inner turmoil that came blasting after his mother declared that she would be dead than be called as his – a rapist's mother.

His suite was plunged in semi-darkness and absolutely silent – completely contrast to the chaotic voices that clamoured through his head:

"_How dare you, Draco? How dare you? How dare you do that? How dare you touch her that way? Is that the way I taught you to behave with women? Is that the way?"How could you destroy all my upbringing in just a second?" _his mother's screams echoed inside his head.

"_No, Malfoy, please don't do this to me. No. I am a virgin." _Hermione pleaded in his head,_ "I never meant to kill your mother, never, Malfoy. I just tried to scare her so that I can escape from here. Please don't do this to me. You'll regret it."_

"_I may be Bellatrix's sister, Draco, but I never supported her method of torture. That's why I was reluctant to let the Dark Lord use our home as a base. His presence was ominous and I wanted to keep you away from him. But what did you do instead? You went and violated your own classmate!" she spat at him, "Who gave you that right? Who?" _his mother's question reverberated across his mind.

Unable to think any coherent thought, Draco walked into his bedroom to reach his ensuite washroom but halted at the steps as soon as he opened the door.

The man he knew as himself was looking through a large ornamental mirror opposite him and Draco simply stared at him.

He looked arrogant; even evil with the proud smirk that he sported in his lips. His grey eyes were narrowed in indignation and his cold sneer made him practically look like Dark Lord's son.

"Who are you?" Draco whispered to the man in the mirror not recognizing his features.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He declared proudly.

Before Draco knew what happened, his wand was in his hand and the he blasted the mirror in million pieces.

When the noise of their shattering died away, he turned around noticing that the voice inside his head was back again. He closed his eyes trying hard to stop it.

"_No….no….Malfoy…no….no…." _Draco could still see Hermione's thighs as it separated on it's own accord with some violent invisible force_, "No…NO…MALFOY…..NO….why did you do this to me…..why? WHY?"_ she cried helplessly inside his head.

"Having fun with the Mudblood?" Draco heard a cold drawl and opened his eyes to see the same arrogant man staring at him through one of the window panes.

He shook his head resolutely and feeling a hot surge of anger, blasted the window pane without a seconds delay.

"You can't blast me away, Draco. I am inside you. I am you." The faceless voice cackled around him this time.

Draco's face contorted as he felt his previous anger swell inside his chest. Breathing heavily, he let out a rage-filled growl and channeled his magic through his hawthorn wand before swishing it angrily.

Every single window pane shattered under his merciless attack and Draco turned around and around launching spell after spell until there was nothing left to destroy anymore.

As he walked on the now glass covered floor, crunching the broken pieces mercilessly under his feet his aunt's voice came back to him.

"_The worst lies are the lies that we tell ourselves, Draco. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think."_ Her voice said grimly, _"We do this because we are afraid; we are afraid that the other person, who is telling the truth is right and we somehow can't accept the right."_

Not caring what might be her reaction if he faced her now; Draco left his half-destroyed suite and started for his aunt's bedchamber.

•••••

Gently Audré laid down Hermione on the divan as the tormented woman slept peacefully at last.

"Zilek. Twinky." she whispered and two house elves appeared silently and bowed low.

"Take Madame Jean to her quarters and lay her on her bed." She ordered them in low whisper, adjusting Hermione's sling on her plastered arm, "Be as silent as possible so as not to disturb her son." she warned the elves who nodded silently, "And Zilek, stay with her until I go there myself. If anything happens come immediately to me." She instructed them and reached forward to stroke Hermione's brown curls.

She was speechless at how brave this woman was. It took extreme courage to wake up every day after her violation and keep waking up every morning after that. It took great mental power to rear a child who was the fruit of that abominable act and it took abysmal amount of strength to continue a life loving that child.

Hermione Jean Granger had intrigued her so deeply that Audré found herself wishing to have a daughter just like her.

The issue reminded of another certain mother who needed to be taken care of and feeling immensely confident Audré stood up, waved the elves to take Hermione before proceeding to take further actions.

•••••

Narcissa stormed into her suite and slammed the door behind her.

Unable to contain her inner torments anymore, she kicked at the nearest pouffe, sending it at the furthest corner of the sitting room.

'My son is a rapist?'

'My son?'

'My son!'

The profanity echoed around her head with such profound strength that she covered her ears in an attempt to block it and collapsed on the floor, heaving with sobs.

She didn't know for how long she cried; it could be a minute or an hour or the whole night. Every single fiber of her being burned as an unpleasant realization hit her hard: Adrian is the fruit of that heinous act done by Draco!

'My only living grandchild is a rape-child!' Narcissa choked on her sobs and pounded the floor in anguish.

She remembered the small boy who resembled so much his father. Scenes of the night he fell asleep under the bush in the garden and the morning after, when he was brought to have breakfast with them, played before her eyes. The grey eyed, platinum blond boy with angelic face had somehow captivated her with his sweet innocence and it was beyond imagination that he could the byproduct of such an immoral act.

So immersed was she in her grief that Narcissa didn't realize when the door of her suite opened and someone entered her private rooms.

"Do you think those tears can change the fact that you are also responsible for what happened to Jean, Narcissa?" she heard a firm voice ask her from somewhere above her head.

Narcissa looked up and found Audré's deep blue eyes, staring at her intently. She straightened up and wiped her tears.

"What do you want to imply, Audré, that I told my son to violate Granger?" she asked heatedly, recognizing the contempt in her sister-in-law's voice.

Audré gaze sharpened even more, "Not directly, Narcissa but what Draco did is an outcome of your failure in his upbringing." She commented sharply, "So you can't hold him solely responsible for his acts." She said firmly.

"How dare you, Audré?" Narcissa shot up and spat at Audré, "How dare you question my upbringing? I devoted my whole life for Draco and tried my best to raise him with proper dignity that fitted his family name. And you are blaming me for his crime?" she asked furiously.

"I am not blaming you, Narcissa; I am merely stating a fact, a truth that needed to be brought under your proud little nose." Audré matched Narcissa in anger as she straightened to her full height, "You and Lucius tailor made Draco what he became later in his life: a spoiled bigot." She pointed an accusing finger at Narcissa, "Both of you taught him the so-called greatness of being a pureblood and the inferiority of others who were not so. You spoilt him to no ends, met his every demand without question and never punished him for his wrong doings. Why? Because he is your son and heir to the throne of Malfoy kingdom." She said vehemently.

Silent tears started flowing down Narcissa's pale cheeks as Audré's statement hit home.

"You call this upbringing?" Audré continued her assault mercilessly not caring Narcissa's tears, "I have been to Malfoy Manor when Draco visited England and believe me, Narcissa that place smells badly of innocent blood. That was the home where you brought up Draco, gave him lesson that he is superior to all others because he is a pureblood and taught him to hate Muggles and Muggleborns. His father was a prominent Death Eater, his aunt was a sadistic and cruel torturer and his mother was a firm believer of pureblood supremacy. The boy harbored his parents' beliefs and acted upon them thinking it would make his family proud till he was thrust into the real war unceremoniously. But even that couldn't completely clean the venom you have spread in his thoughts about his blood status. He couldn't kill anyone voluntarily but he couldn't let go of this nonsense faith either. What happened to Jean in an aftermath of those brainwashing that he received from you and Lucius. Had you slapped him the day when he first used that horrid word 'Mudblood' instead of tonight Narcissa, I guess, he wouldn't have done what he did with that poor girl." She said fervently.

Unable to utter a single word in her defense Narcissa slumped on the nearest sofa weakly as fresh bouts of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Draco is an intelligent man; he can be great if given proper direction and can even modify his manners for the sake of his beliefs." Audré stated firmly, "I always wanted to meet him since Morpheus was almost obsessed with his nephew. I don't know how much do you know about the Malfoy family history Narcissa but Morpheus, however he might have been represented by Lucius to you and Draco, always cared for Draco. He even went to see him when he was born on 5th June 1980." She continued as Narcissa gave her a surprised look, "He took a phial of Pearlflower essence as a gift for the newborn so that he grew up healthy and without usual pureblood diseases. But Lucius insulted him saying that he doesn't have any brother and turned him down. He came back sad and dejected. I'll never forget the day, Narcissa, it was so upsetting." Audré said sadly her eyes tearful, "Ever since then Morpheus kept tab of Draco's life through professor Dumbledore with whom we worked in International Wizengamot conferences. We never contacted him personally by letter or any other means since we knew that it was all in vain; because Draco has already been brainwashed." She said grimly.

"But that is how we were brought up, Audré. I was a Black before I married Lucius and my family is in the center of 'Sacred twenty eight'." Narcissa offered desperately, "My beliefs came from my upbringing and naturally I passed it to my son."

"And the 'natural' event occurred." Audré shrugged in indignation, "I know about the Blacks, Narcissa, they are even more infamous than the Malfoys in French Wizarding society. Were you not the ones who cut their house-elves heads and stuffed it in your family home?" she taunted her, "So it's natural for you to consider everyone else, other than purebloods, as vermin. Now if you still say that it was a right thing to do than I guess you deserve to be called a pureblood rapist's mother." She said scathingly.

Narcissa shook her head and broke down in tears again. Every single word Audré had uttered was true and she had no means to deny it.

She felt Audré footfalls approach her and then her sister-in-law patted her gently on her shoulders.

"I am really sorry Narcissa that you are going through this but you can't deny your part in the bigger scene." She said her gently, "Don't follow Draco's footsteps and lie to yourself Narcissa. Face the truth and do whatever you can do to reduce the damage." She offered, "I could have told all these things to you down there when you were facing Draco but I didn't. Do you know why?" she asked her calmly and Narcissa looked up at Audré in curiosity, "Because I didn't want to insult a mother in front of her child. That's a very rude thing to do. I am a mother myself and know how it feels to be blamed like that; not that my children ever did any such crime, but I still understand." Narcissa heard Audré reply, "I was not in touch with your family for thirty years, Narcissa and despite Morpheus's repeated attempts Lucius never let us anywhere near Draco or you. He even insulted Morpheus terribly using his Death Eater links in French society, something for which I will never forgive him. But still I am not your enemy, Narcissa. I don't want you to be defeated and ashamed. Had I wanted that I could have rejected your offer when you wrote me that you wanted to visit us here in France two monthes ago and that is not my intention. An eye for an eye will leave the world blind, Narcissa and it's high time that we elders open our eyes, take matters into our hands and accept our responsibilities." She said firmly.

Narcissa bit lips and nodded, unable to utter any words that could convey her gratitude towards the sensible woman.

"We as humans are never perfect Narcissa. So don't delude yourself into such notion." Audré commented and wiped Narcissa's tears from her cheek, "But we can strive to do the right thing which perhaps is the closest thing to perfection." She said wisely, "Despite whatever you said down there to Draco you are still his mother, Narcissa and abandoning your child won't lessen your responsibilities towards him. So for the first time, do something that will save your family from impending destruction. Be brave, face the truth and do the right thing." Audré offered firmly.

Narcissa never knew how or when she stood up and hugged her sister-in-law tightly, "Why were not you my sister, Audré, instead of Bellatrix?" she asked felling Audré hug her back.

"Because sometimes blood simply doesn't matter. What matters is what our soul feels towards each other." Narcissa heard Audré reply gently and release her from embrace.

Perceiving the underlying meaning of that statement she felt Audré's words acted like a soothing balm on her damaged spirit and her insides ached with need to reach her grandson and his mother for the very first time.

"What can I do for them?" she asked eagerly.

"Be patient and don't give up your hope." Was Audré's gentle reply before she left her on her suite.

•••••

Audré found Draco sitting with his back across the door that led to her bedchamber.

She stood there silently, waiting for him to stand up and move away.

Draco was resting against the door, his eyes half closed and his arms folded around his flexed legs. As Audré stood there, he made no movement except for finally opening his eyes and looking at her.

A shiver ran down Audré's spine as she looked back at her nephew's eyes indignantly. She was always accustomed to read his eyes with insane ease but tonight they held something that reminded her of another grey pair that she saw for the first time almost thirty years ago: Morpheus's eyes.

She was so absorbed in them that Audré almost missed the question Draco asked her.

"Does Granger take Dreamless Sleep, aunt Audré?"

Audré frowned at the question.

Draco seemed to understand his aunt's silent query, "Dreamless Sleep is the only potion that interacts with Pain Relieving Concoction." He said in a emotionless tone, "The main ingredients of Dreamless Sleep is Kava beans which produces dreamless sleep in thirty minutes after consumption, whereas the chief ingredient of Pain Relieving Concoction is Valerian roots which is a potent painkiller and sedative. According to Cophon's book, these two potions should never be administered simultaneously, not even on the same day since they produce hallucination." He explained, "Please check if she drinks Dreamless Sleep and if she does, forbid her." He requested.

Audré wasn't entirely surprised at his nephew's request. War and subsequent loss of his family has greatly weakened him from inside though he pretended otherwise. He was damaged but not beyond repair. She had already seen him disturbed by the fact that Jean had hurt herself for Adrian but the depth of his sincerity for her was the only question that was troubling Audré.

"Forbid whom Draco?" she asked feigning complete ignorance at her nephew's request.

"Forbid Granger." Draco replied firmly, from his place before her door.

"Why should I forbid her to take Dreamless Sleep?" Audré asked irritably, "Considering the nightmares she goes through, I think she needs it." she said nonchalantly, "Instead I'll tell her to throw the phial of Pain Relieving Concoction into the rubbish bin and regular painkiller potions that doesn't have those blasted Valerian roots. Simple!" she shrugged.

"No you won't do that, aunt." Draco was on his feet in an instant, demanding.

Audré arched an eyebrow at Draco and sneered, "Draco Malfoy, do you think that you have the authority or power or personality to command me, Audré Chombrun Malfoy?" She asked him indignantly.

Draco was completely unfazed by his aunt's angry reaction and stood on his ground with uncharacteristic determination in his eyes, "I am not commanding you aunt." he said evenly, "I am begging you." He said confidently.

Audré snorted and curled her lips, "Begging me for a filthy Mudblood, Draco? What's got into your head?" she asked him pointedly, "Or rather your pure blood?" she added.

Draco bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, "I thought you didn't like that word, aunt Audré." He commented grimly.

"And I thought you liked it, Draco." Audré retorted back, "Considering the number of times you used it on Jean without any remorse, as if she is some filthy vermin." She said fiercely.

Her nephew closed his eyes as if trying to forget something unpleasant and chewed his lower lip agitatedly, "I thought I liked a lot of other things too. But it turned out that none of them matter anymore." He confessed, "I was wrong in my way of dealing with her and I don't want to repeat it again." He said firmly.

"What for, Draco? What is your new agenda?" Audré asked with complete indifference at the declaration.

"There is no agenda, aunt. She is my wife and I took vows to protect her from all kinds of harm, including myself." Draco stated confidently.

Audré gave a derisive laugh, "Wife? Jean?" she asked mockingly, "Are you out of your mind, Draco? Are you still not mourning for Astoria? Then why pray tell, suddenly your mind jumped into Jean?" she teased her nephew.

Her nephew took a calming breath and gave Audré a determined look, "Here, I take it off now." he said and removed his wedding band from his ring finger, "I won't wear black anymore." He declared firmly.

Audré arched an eyebrow at her nephew, "All these sacrifices so that I don't tell Jean to throw away your precious potion?" she asked mocking amusement, "Don't you think it is a heavy price, Draco that you are paying for your Mudblood wife?" she teased him mercilessly.

Draco gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, "Aunt Audré, please don't try my patience." He pledged.

"Slytherin have no patience, Draco, so don't try to act otherwise." Audré commented, "And I am not going to fall for this little act of sudden love for your wife." She stated firmly, "You have proved that you have no remorse for your past actions and therefore I am not wasting any time to make you feel so. My priorities are Jean and Adrian now as well as their friends and family. You on the other hand, Draco can go and hang yourself from that chandelier and I can't care less." She said vehemently and tried to shove off her nephew from her path.

But Draco didn't move an inch, "Aunt, please, give me another chance. One last chance." He pleaded.

"Why?" Audré shrugged at him.

"Because I am sorry and I am taking full responsibility of my crime." Draco replied seriously.

"Sorry?" Audré repeated after her nephew, "After all you did, after all that damage you caused, you are just 'sorry'? she asked incredulously.

"Why don't you try to understand aunt? I don't know how to name the feeling that I am having now!" Draco cried in desperation, "Sorry is the closest word that I can find but..but I don't know." He confessed earnestly.

"Then try to know and then come to me." Audré said annoyingly, "Now get out of my way." She waved her hand.

Draco paid no heed to her jibe. Instead he grabbed Audré's hands painfully in his bigger ones, "No, aunt Audré, no. Please listen to me." He said stubbornly, "I am sorry, I really am." He said firmly, "I know it is not enough but please don't turn me down like that. Please give me another chance, one last chance." He pleaded to her.

Audré shook her head firmly, "Don't you understand Draco, giving you another chance is not in my hands." She said sternly, "It's completely up to Jean and I will not take that right from her." She stated fervently.

"Granger won't give me another chance, aunt. I know it." Draco said knowingly, "But I need it, aunt, I need this chance desperately." He pressed the point, "Please don't deny my request aunt, for the sake of uncle Morpheus. Don't turn me down." He pledged.

Audré sighed audibly, "What do you want?" she asked him sharply.

"Please don't put the Bellamys and the Delacours under Fidelius Charm." Draco said evenly.

"So that you can Imperius, confound and Polyjuice them?" Audré asked indignantly.

"I won't do those things ever again." Draco said firmly, "You must understand aunt that I did those under the insane desire to see my only living child. But the last one, I mean confounding Edmound, I did it because it was the only way the potion could reach Granger." He said in a desperate tone.

Audré was genuinely astonished now, "Are you trying to fool me, Draco by saying that it was for Jean and not for Adrian." she asked teasingly.

Draco paid no heed to her sarcasm, "I meant it for Granger aunt and Granger only. But I made something that she and Adrian both can take." Draco replied, "It was essentially for Granger. Had I wanted it to be delivered to Adrian only, I would have confounded his school medi-witch and asked her to give it to Granger." He explained.

Audré sighed resignedly, "Draco, I don't know what to do with you. You are very unpredictable; one moment you are calling her Mudblood and preventing her marriage with the man she loves and next moment you are sending her potion through her friend. I really don't think I can trust you." She stated firmly.

"Granger still loves Alexis Delacour?" Draco asked her sharply.

"Now, now Draco, don't try to pretend that you are a loving and caring husband." Audré mocked her nephew, "I really don't think it suites you at all." She teased him, "I am sorry, I really can't help you." She said sternly.

Draco squeezed her hands tightly between his palms, "Aunt, please don't do this to me." He said gravely, "In the name Uncle Morpheus I promise I won't disappoint you." He said fervently.

Audré looked into her nephew's grey eyes that were sporting genuine interest, "What will you do with Jean's family and friends?" she asked him sharply.

"I won't harm them in any way." Draco replied looking somewhat relieved.

"Why do you feel such interest in them suddenly?" Audré asked evenly.

"Because they are the only link to Granger." Draco replied, "I want to use it in a positive way." He said firmly.

"And what about Jean? Are you going to apologize to her?" Audré asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think it will do good to any of us, since she detests me like hell." Draco commented knowledgably, "Instead I'll try to soften her up a bit before proceeding to that point." he stated firmly.

"Very well Draco, I will give you one week as an observation period during which if you didn't make any significant progress, I'll call of this deal and pass these matters in Jean's capable hands." Audré agreed in a businesslike manner, "But remember, any wrong movement, Draco…" she said in a warning voice.

"And I am in Château d'if." Draco completed her sentence, "That's the French Wizarding prison, isn't it aunt?" he asked with a smirk.

"Now get of my way, Draco, my feet are aching." Was Audré's irritated answer.

Draco kissed her hands courteously and gave her a genuine smile before moving away, "I thank the day my uncle decided to marry you aunt Audré. Otherwise we Malfoys were doomed forever." He said sounding pleased and left her standing before her bedchamber.

'Really Draco?' Audré asked as she turned to look at her nephew's retreating form, 'Then let me test your real determination now. Because the path to redemption is that easy as it seems.' She thought with a confident smile.

•••••

A soft hand was running through her hair gently and liking the touch Hermione leaned onto it.

"Mum." She whispered sleepily, felling a bit groggy.

"Good morning, Jean." a voice replied gently and recognizing it's owner Hermione opened her eyes finally.

The silhouette of the elderly French woman against the rays of early morning sun met her eyes and Hermione blinked several times, "Aunt Audré!" she exclaimed softly, "Good morning. What are you doing here so early? Is everything alright?" she asked feeling astonished at her abrupt early morning visit.

Audré smiled gently and nodded before moving her gaze to the small form sleeping beside Hermione, "Sorry for disturbing you like that. I know it is inappropriate to enter someone's private chamber without prior permission but I just couldn't help myself." She said confessed, "But it's entirely your fault since your little rabbit has completely bewitched me with his innocent charms and sweet talks." She said defeatedly, "Now this old lady is helpless without her little man." she said playfully.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the honest declaration and looked sideways at her sleeping son, his fractured arm supported on two small pillows and his small mouth slightly agape as he slept, "Well he does that to everyone," she admitted fondly, 'especially to women." She added with a wink, "You should see it when we take him to public places like parks or gardens or playgrounds; almost every female present there would come and ask his name." Hermione said as she reached out and ran a finger through Adrian's platinum blonde curls.

Audré snorted, "How does it feel like to be the mother of the most eligible bachelor in whole Paris?" she teased Hermione.

Hermione clapped her right hand over her mouth to prevent her from laughing loudly as she rolled over her side, bent double with sudden burst of laugh.

"I find it rather annoying." She said at last, mocking false pride, "But I guess I can't help it since he attracts almost everyone in the vicinity unknowingly." Hermione said trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." Audré offered as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and helped her sit up, "How do you feel now?" she asked her gently as she placed two pillows behind Hermione's back.

The question though asked very casually, had a queer feeling about it and Hermione looked at Audré before answering; trying to discern the reason why she felt so.

"I am fine." She replied slowly, "Why? Has anything happened?" she asked curiously.

"What should happen, Jean?" Audré asked back casually, leaning back on the chair she was occupying, "I just wanted to know about the pain in your arm." She stated evenly.

Feeling somewhat relieved Hermione looked down at her plastered arm and nodded, "It's completely gone. That Greek guy is quite good at making that potion." she informed her.

Audré nodded, "Well I am relieved to hear that." she said gently, "And that reminds me of a few questions that I wanted to ask you." She said calmly.

"What questions?" Hermione asked feeling slightly apprehensive suddenly.

"Do you trust me?" Audré asked simply.

"Of course, I do." Hermione replied honestly, trying to deduce the possible reason behind such query.

"Do you feel safe in this Château?" was Audré's next question.

Hermione was unsure how to answer that without hurting Audré's feelings, "I feel safe in the quarters." She replied cautiously.

Audré nodded understanding her hesitation, "You see Jean, this Château is magically protected and is very safe for it's inhabitants. The protection doesn't only encompass the perimeter walls but also the very air we breathe in now. No one, I repeat it Jean, no one can harm you or Adrian even without the Fidelius Charm. But I casted the Charm nonetheless, since I knew you will feel insecure where my nephew is concerned and it's very normal. I also wanted you to feel safe so that you adapt here. So you see, you have nothing to be afraid of – neither for you nor for Adrian or for anyone under your care. It's perfectly safe for you to roam the entire Château and be yourself." She said serenely.

Hermione blinked unable to believe the new information, "You mean Malfoy can't reach me anywhere inside the Château?" she asked skeptically.

"No, he can't." Audré affirmed, "I mean you will meet him in the corridors or in breakfast table if you want to but he can't approach you with any bad intentions. The magic around the Château prevents it." she informed Hermione, "Besides, I think it's high time that you leave this sanctuary and come out so that he doesn't get the satisfaction of holing you up inside here." Audré offered in a challenging tone.

"But he is a Slytherin!" Hermione still felt a bit unsure though the offer of thumping Malfoy's smug face was tempting her.

Audré shrugged in indignation, "So what?" she asked, "I was told that you are a Gryffindor and I thought that one lioness is enough to squeeze the juice out of all those sly serpents." She commented confidently, "But still, if you wish to be holed up here and give him the satisfaction of beating you, it's your choice." She remarked placidly.

Hermione felt the familiar courage stir inside her and remembering what her mother Apolline had told her before her marriage about facing Draco Malfoy boldly, she sat up straight and looked at Audré purposefully.

"I will be a shame in the name of Gryffindor if I let him win over me, aunt Audré." She said firmly, "I have always beaten him and will continue to do so, no matter what happens." She declared feeling brave inside.

Audré patted her shoulder lightly, "That's the spirit, my dear." She said encouragingly, "With that courage and determination, Jean, chances that my pureblood nephew can ever have the last laugh when you are concerned, is next to zero." She said contentedly, "I suggest that you roam around this place as you feel like and take Adrian with you too. He also needs fresh air. The compounds are vast and might I proclaim proudly, beautiful too. You won't regret it." she said smoothly.

The prospect of finally being able to get her chance to thrash the blonde arrogant man, who haunted her dreams every night, elated Hermione to no end. Audré's words had started a series of combustion in her heart and she felt braver for the first time since the man invaded her peaceful life. It was a spontaneous bravery, not the forced one she had been conjuring to pass her miserable days. When Audré left after planting a tender kiss on Adrian's little forehead a few minutes later, Hermione too left her bed and proceeded to get ready for the German delegates.

She was feeling like her old self again: the eleven year old who started her magical journey in Hogwarts back in 1991.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**I thank my readers for giving me fuel to write down my thoughts even when I am struggling hard to overcome my hectic schedule.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz, smileyk, cordee, Gaerven, Lisa suschenko, real talk and guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. It was exceptionally hard to bring out all those emotions and from your reviews it seems that I am successful. : ))**_

_** real talk: I had the first hand experience and misfortune to live with a Schizophrenic patient for most part of two years who happened to be my roommate in my medical college (no kidding there). Their hallucination attacks are so intense that it seems they are in a completely different world; so based on that Hermione's response was not unreal or imaginary. She was actually seeing Draco torturing her and her body was reacting that way. There was also no breach in Fidelius because she came out willingly when her attacks started thinking that Draco was actually inside her quarters while the real Draco was in his uncle's study.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Monsieur Olivier Metzner was the most famous French defense lawyer until his death in 2013. He committed suicide but his words inspired me so much that I took his character for the story. Though I guess he was as grumpy as he is here.**_

_**Quotes about German men were taken from several websites and my helpful German reader Ramyfan also supplied me some. Thanks to her. : ) Just to clarify: I have great respect for German nation and have no intention of ridiculing them here or anywhere.**_

_**The curses on sarcophagus were taken from the writing on Tutankhamen's sarcophagus.**_

_**Amadeus was world famous musician Mozart's middle name and since I like his music I used his middle name here.**_

_**The recipe of Sleeping Mixture was taken from Pagan Heart.**_

_**The facts about wand and wandmaker was taken from Pottermore.**_

_**Deep breath before the plunge is Gandalf's dialogue from LOTR.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 29: Deep Breath before the Plunge.**

'_Voluntary surrender' _

'_The essence of voluntary surrender requires that the offender, after having committed the crime, had evaded the law enforcers and the law enforcers do not know of his whereabouts. In short, he continues to elude arrest. If, under this circumstance, the offender would come out in the open and he gives himself up, his act of doing so will be considered as indicative of repentance and he also saves the government the time and the expense of looking for him.'_

Draco Malfoy was staring blankly at page thirty six of his uncle's copy of 'Understanding Wizarding Criminal Law', it's lines leaving no traces on his already overloaded brain.

"How do you do that?" a curious voice suddenly asked and Draco was jerked back to reality.

He turned around and found a man at his mid-twenties staring at him expectantly.

"Pardon?" Draco asked back, arching an eyebrow.

The man moved his brown eyes sideways, indicating at the room in general with a mischievous grin, "I am asking that how are doing that?" he asked with tinge of impatience.

Draco frowned, "Pardon again?" he asked, feeling extremely irritated at his vague questions.

The man huffed in displeasure and gave him a deliberate look, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that?" he asked skeptically.

Feeling that his temper was on the edge of snapping, Draco gave his fellow classmate his most arrogant and cold look, "Pray tell, what I haven't noticed?" he demanded.

The man remained completely unfazed under his cold scrutiny and gave a fleeting glance at his opposite direction, "The girls are staring at you." He whispered slyly.

As soon as the words reached Draco's brain, he straightened and looked around cautiously only to notice that his female classmates were indeed giving him keen looks.

"They are not girls. They are women." He corrected at his fellow classmate turning his gaze on him again, "And they are just curious because I am a foreigner." Draco said with supreme indifference.

The man snorted audibly, "We have other foreign students too, you know, but no one stares at them like that." He commented evenly.

Draco blinked twice before turning his full attention to his classmate, "You see Monsieur, both you and our female classmates are very much mistaken about my real status. I am a married man." he stated confidently.

His classmate shrugged, "So what?" he asked indignantly, "I bet that makes you even more elusive and attractive to them." He said wisely.

"I have a five year old son." Draco informed him sternly.

"Even better." He commented nonchalantly, "That means you are a family guy and girls just love family guys." He said knowledgably.

Draco rolled his eyes.

It was the last day of his first week at Sorbonne and Draco was waiting with a fine anticipation for his upcoming Criminal Law lecture class in the giant amphitheatre while skimming through the pages of his uncle's book, only to keep his mind occupied anywhere other than the previous night's incidents.

Feeling that discussion about women and their apparent interest in him was the last thing he wanted at that moment, Draco closed his book and looked at the timetable.

"So what's your name?"he asked his brown eyed classmate, keen to change the topic.

"Trying to change the subject?" the man asked back nonchalantly, "My name is Dominique." He replied, "Dominique Tricaud." He added with a smirk.

'Quite the Slytherin!' Draco thought to himself, impressed by his classmates correct assessment of his motive before moving on to the next topic, "So how is this Maître Olivier Metzner?" he asked with mild interest.

"You mean that old guy who will be teaching us Criminal Law?" Dominique questioned him, "He is most famous French Defense Lawyer of his generation." He stated with a satisfied look, "Simply brilliant. His family history is even more intriguing, you know, he is a Muggleborn and comes from poor farmer's family. But there is no one who can stand against him in the court. He has never lost a case." Dominique informed Draco proudly, "I heard that Sorbonne spent an entire fortune to hire him for teaching us and I guess the whole class is just waiting for him to turn up." He said eagerly.

For the first time in his life, the prospect of being taught by a Muggleborn wizard didn't sound appalling to Draco.

"How did he win those cases?" he asked feeling his interest considerably heightened.

"Well I heard that he finds tiny flaws in the procedures or legal arguments of prosecution or judges and wins the acquittal." Dominique replied smoothly, "I also heard that he is taking the Rochés case next, you know, the guy who tried to kill the minister."

This new piece of information intrigued Draco, "How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you read newspapers?" Dominique asked him incredulously, "It is the talk of the Paris that Rochés have hired Metzner for his case against the Ministry. Trust me…. what's your name?" He asked mid-sentence.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco replied instantly keen to know the rest of the story.

"Yes, trust me Malfoy, it is going to be the trial of the century." Dominique declared smugly.

Draco was in deep thought following the declaration.

He was about to enquire further but the bell in the corridor gave a raucous ring and the man who entered their class immediately couldn't be more unsuitable for the severe reputation that preceded him.

He was a man in his mid sixties, slightly hunchbacked and with thin white hair that was unkempt. This half moon spectacles hung over his pointed nose and his dull blue eyes roved around the silent class room as he conjured a chair and slumped on to it with an air of defeat.

"This is Olivier Metzner?" Draco asked his classmate incredulously.

"The very same." Dominique answered with a small wink, "I know people expect some impressive looking wizard when they think of him but don't go on his looks." He warned Draco, "He looks very uninterested but I assure you he is watching everything very intently." He informed.

"Well, well, well," Metzner's baritone drawl silenced all pep talks and Draco turned his focus on his professor, "Those, who wish to prove themselves as lazy lawyers, can leave my class right now and I assure you that I will not mourn over their departures." He said supporting his right elbow on the arm of his seat, "And those who are attending this class only to ogle at my ugly old face can leave as well. That will give me more fresh air to breathe in and fresher brains to teach to. Anyone?" he asked pointing a finger at the door, clearly asking them to leave.

Not a single person moved a muscle in response.

"No one." Metzner commented, clearly disappointed, "Well then, you just enrolled yourself to hell, my dear students, because Olivier Metzner won't tolerate a single act of negligence from his students. Understood?" he growled, his voice uncharacteristically loud considering his frail physique.

A small smile appeared in Draco's lips and vanished immediately, 'Professor Snape.' He thought of his former Head of the Slytherin House.

"Remember, I will not follow standard books in my lecture classes. In fact I won't follow any books at all." Metzner warned them as lazily as waving a fly, "For me, Criminal Law is all about working hard and thinking even harder - because asking right question is harder than making a right speech." He commented gravely, "And if your miserable existences can do that perfectly, I guess you will become a good Criminal Lawyer one day." He said dejectedly.

"So what do you need for success?" he asked the whole class which was pin drop silent.

No one answered.

Metzner tapped his head with one finger and stood up, "It's all in here." He replied smugly.

Being a Slytherin for one-third of his life, Draco was completely immune to such threats and he cracked his fingers before proceeding to take lectures from his new professor.

After all, he was an 'M' like Metzner was – a Malfoy, the powerhouse of great brains.

•••••

"—_German men are tall."_

"—_They are extremely punctual, it's in their genetic makeup. They can never be late."_

"—_In fact, German men place an enormous premium on the three 'P's – Practicality, Punctuality and Planning._

"— _German men are thorough. They seem to live by the 'do it once and do it well' principle._

"—_German men don't tend to leer lewdy. But Germans stare….."_

"Claudia, can you please stop that nonsense?" was Hermione's irritated response to her intern's drone as she read from a book sitting before her desk.

"…._But Germans stare. Not in a way designed to be particularly rude but in an unabashed, piercing, inquisitive way that makes you wonder if you have food on your face or your skirt is tucked into your underpants._" Claudia finished and closed the book she was holding, 'Witche's Guide to German Wizards', "Any idea how our German delegates will be, Jean?" she asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione sighed in resignation, "You mean to ask if I have any idea how German men are?" she asked shifting through her papers in search of a report about a cursed sarcophagus, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Claudia, but I don't." she replied firmly.

"Since a self proclaimed bibliophile such as yourself can't offer me any help on the matter, Jean, don't stop me from gaining some knowledge about our honourable German colleagues." Claudia said dismissively and opened her book again.

"—_Contrary to the popular belief that German men don't flirt, they most definitely flirt and they can be quite charming too. But they are not possessive." _She read aloud, "But Jean, that's unfair. I want my man to possessive about me." Claudia said despondently.

"Merlin's beard, Claudia, are you serious?" Hermione asked her intern incredulously, "They will be bossing over you. I can't even imagine anyone trying to control me by any means." She said fervently.

"That's because you are already too bossy to be dictated by any man, Jean. I guess your husband will have a tough time if he ever tries to control you." Was Claudia's firm observation before going back to her book again.

Normally any mention of her husband would bring Hermione on the point of shouting at her colleagues but this particular comment conjured a small but satisfied smile on her lips, "I guess so." She agreed with her intern.

Meanwhile Claudia was scanning through the page she was reading.

"Found it." she said triumphantly, "Listen to this Jean, '_If the German men really like you they will come forward and ask you out.'_" She read out from her book, "That's it, Jean." she declared happily, "What's the name of the guy who will be arriving today?" she asked hopefully.

"Günther Amadeus." Hermione replied absent-mindedly shifting through another stack of parchments with her uninjured hand, "He is the German Chief Curse Breaker." She informed Claudia, "Thanks Merlin, I found it." she sighed in relief retrieving a roll of parchment.

"What is that?" Claudia asked her curiously.

"This is my report on a sarcophagus that I curse broke before you joined us two years ago." Hermione replied as she unrolled the parchment, "It was a sarcophagus with a mummy that was discovered on the attic of a private house in Diepholz, Germany. At first it was kept in German Gringotts but eventually a French wizard bought it and shifted it to his Gringotts vault here. It was before I became Chief Curse Breaker but somehow Geccemp asked me to look into the matter. I checked it for curses and found that they were several runic inscriptions that were engraved inside it the lid." Hermione said as her brown eyes scanned through the parchment, "Listen, one of them said: _As for anybody who shall remove this mummy; I shall ring his neck as a bird's._" she read aloud, "Another said: _As for any man who shall destroy these, it is the God 'Thoth' who shall destroy him._" She continued to her silent audience, "The last one said: _As for him who shall destroy this inscription, he shall not reach his home. He shall not embrace his children. He shall not see success._" Hermione finished her reading and rolled the parchment again.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" Claudia cried in fear and gulped, "How did you curse broke it?" she asked with a horrified look.

Hermione gave her intern a smug smile, "Apparently, those who wrote that inscriptions never thought that a woman would be qualified enough to try to curse break it. That was the reason they used 'he' in all their curses and I being a 'she' got past it easily." She replied with a small wink.

"That's ingenious Jean." Claudia said with admiration, "But why were you looking for it?" she asked Hermione.

"Because it was Herr Günther Amadeus who sent it to Geccemp to see if anyone in French Gringotts could curse break those curses." Hermione replied dismissively.

"And he is coming?" Claudia asked her smile bright.

"And he is coming." Hermione gave a satisfied nod.

"Gosh, Jean, this is going to be so much fun." Claudia commented with mischievous grin across her pretty face.

Hermione was about to respond but the clock on her office struck eleven times.

"Time to meet our German guests, Claudia." Hermione said as she smoothed her Gringotts robe and stowed the parchment inside it, "According that book of yours, they can never be late." She said and ushered her intern to join her.

Sure enough when she reached Geccemp's office with the rest of her colleagues and her intern, Hermione found that their German guests had already arrived on time.

"Bonjour, Geccemp, sir." She greeted her goblin boss who was offering seats to their guests.

"Bonjour, Jean." Geccemp greeted back, "Ladies and gentleman, please make your yourself comfortable." He said and motioned his long fingered hands at the chairs that had been arranged around his large, highly polished table.

Hermione took the seat beside her boss; carefully avoiding the arm rest to prevent it from hitting her fractured forearm while the man who she guessed could be Günther Amadeus took the seat opposite her. When she looked up she found her German colleague casting a curious look at her plastered arm.

"Let me introduce everyone to our honourable German guests." Hermione heard her goblin boss announce with a flourish and she shifted her gaze to him, "On my right is goblin Gröger." Geccemp indicated at the serious looking goblin sitting beside him, "He is the deputy Head of the Gringotts Germany. And to his right is…" Geccemp's hand moved to the impeccably dressed long faced man with fathomless cold black eyes, pointed nose and back brushed shiny black hair, "….Monsieur Günther Amadeus – German Chief Curse Breaker." He said good-naturedly.

Everyone greeted their guests and Hermione risked a look at Claudia who was sitting beside her only to find her looking extremely disappointed. Chuckling merrily she made a mental note to ridicule her intern about Amadeus once the meeting was over.

While the German goblin exchanged pleasantries with the French hosts, his Chief Curse Breaker remained silent and curiously observed them one by one. Hermione's eyes accidentally met him and she noticed that Amadeus was giving her plastered arm an analytic look.

She in turn gave him a stern look at which Amadeus arched his eyebrow and turned away his head.

"Now, let me introduce you to my able-bodied Curse Breakers." Geccemp announced to his German guests with a flourish, "On my left is Jean Granger, Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker." He indicated to Hermione who gave small nod of acknowledgement, "to her left is her intern and Junior Curse Breaker, Claudia Beauchene." Geccemp said and introduced the rest of the Curse Breakers one by one.

The meeting continued after that and Hermione soon found out that her German counterpart was giving her a piercing look. Feeling irritated, she raised her chin defiantly at Amadeus who simply tilted his head and continued staring at her unabashedly.

Hermione was reminded of what Claudia had read to her just half an hour ago about the staring tendency of German men and she felt compelled to stare back at him; but stopped herself at the last moment.

"I remember sending a cursed sarcophagus almost two years ago." she heard a deep voice booming across Geccemp's office thus interrupting the discussion between two goblins and Hermione looked at the man who issued the statement, "Can anyone please enlighten me as to what happened to it?" Amadeus asked the room in general.

Hermione felt Claudia's hand as it tightly grasped her left thigh and squeezed it. She looked at her intern who was ashen faced and slightly trembling.

Without another word, Hermione withdrew the roll of parchment from inside her robes and handed it to her boss who was suddenly looking very serious. Geccemp in turn passed it to Amadeus, who extended his hand and took it silently.

Watching the exchange between them, Hermione stood up with air of extreme satisfaction and confidence to leave the presence of the arrogant man who was infuriating her for last thirty minutes, "Geccemp, sir, I am sorry. But I kindly ask you to excuse me and my team for now. As you know, it is Friday and we need to finish our works on some cursed objects before the weekly holiday." She informed her boss who nodded silently in approval.

"Thank you, Geccemp and good day to you, Goblin Gröger." Hermione bade the goblins goodbye, purposefully avoiding the German Chief Curse Breaker and left the office without so much a backward glance.

When rest of her colleagues was on their way to their offices Hermione grabbed her intern who was silent from the moment she set foot inside Geccemp's office half an hour ago.

"So anything that you would like to add on that book about German wizards?" she asked Claudia pointedly.

"Avoid their Chief Curse Breaker." Was Claudia's waspish reply.

•••••

Beautiful canopy of silvery green foliages were rustling in the early afternoon breeze as Audré lay down under her favourite Silver Maple tree. Their soft wood was cracking sometimes in the high wind, making the sound like a natural wooden chime.

The air smelt deeply of freshly mown grass since Audré's elves always kept their mistress's sacred sanctuary beautifully trimmed and she inhaled deeply, taking her favourite smell inside her body, mind and soul.

"Mother." She whispered to the air as if wanting them to carry her voice to her long dead mother.

The light and air played gently with the thick shade of leaves and Audré lost herself in her childhood memories.

Forty years ago this Silver Maple was the last tree that her mother had planted just a week before her death. Over the course of four decades she, Audré, had grown up with her mother's last landmark on earth. Now it's thick trunk branched near the ground while the crown was open, graceful and vase-shaped with light green and silvery leaves that turned yellow in the Fall. Her mother had told her that Silver Maples lived nearly 130 years so Audré hoped that one day her daughter might sit under this same thick shades and remember her when she would be long gone.

"Maman, are you tired?" Lillian's voice asked her from somewhere above her head and Audré smiled internally at the co-incidence of her thought.

"Tiredness is a luxury that I can't allow myself to be, dear daughter." Audré replied, still closed eyed.

She felt as someone sat beside her on the grass and then a pair of soft hands heaved her head gently. Moments later, it was placed carefully on what appeared to be her daughter's lap.

"You may not admit it, mother but I know that you are tired." Lillian said gently running a finger through her mother's dark brown hair.

Audré sighed deeply, allowing herself to enjoy her daughter's soft touch, "Have you not learned anything about your mother, Lillian dearest?" she asked her serenely, "Audré is never tired to fight back." She commented lightly.

"It's about Metzner, mother. Isn't it?" her daughter stated rather than asked.

Audré reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's smooth one, "You see dearest, I have shaken hands with almost all the defense lawyers of this godforsaken place but never have I come across such a challenging opponent. You know I retired willingly after your father died; I felt that I was too tired to carry on, on my own." She reminisced, "But it seems as if the courtroom is calling me again, Lillian. I miss those arguments and counter arguments. I miss that subtle battle of intelligence." She confessed.

"You want to take the case against Rochés?" Lillian asked, surprised at her mother's confession.

Audré gave a serene smile, "Though the news was published this morning, I was informed last night by a Ministry high official that Metzner is taking the Rochés case. He also told me that almost all the public prosecutors have already backed away from the case after hearing this new development since nobody wants to be defeated spectacularly. Now they want me to attend to it on Ministry's behalf." she informed her daughter calmly.

"May Lord bless Metzner and Rochés." Lillian commented lightly and gave a characteristic Malfoy smirk.

"Now tell me what's it with you, my dear?" Audré enquired from her daughter, "I know you'd probably deny but I am your mother and I can tell it when a bee buzzes in your bonnet. So don't hesitate and tell me about it." she proposed to Lillian.

Lillian remained silent as if considering her mother's offer.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb your already overloaded head with my petty problems, maman, but since you are insisting me, I'll accept your offer." She said after some time in a deciding tone.

Audré smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek fondly, "I know my sensible daughter always loves to solve her problems on her own and like her father, she too likes being secretive about her personal affairs." She said gently.

"I thought I inherited that trait from you, maman, because you never share your inner turmoil with us." Lillian chided her mother lightly.

Audré let out a breath, "My inner turmoils are not my own, dearest daughter, they are secrets that have been entrusted to me and I can't betray them." She commented somewhat gravely, "Now tell what is that you didn't wish to disturb me with?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian cleared her throat, "Maman, is Gabrielle Delacour anyhow related to Alexis Delacour?" she asked her mother.

That question surprised Audré but she preferred to keep calm, "Yes, she is his youngest sister." She replied, "Why?" she asked back.

Her daughter tried sound honest in her answer, "Don't get me wrong mother but I am not blind. Though you havn't told me anything about Cousin Draco's marriage and his relationship with his wife and son, I can sense that there is enormous tension between him and Jean regarding Adrian. You have even put them under Fidelius and they rarely come out from their quarter; so I guess it may be because cousin has inadvertently frightened his only son and in a way frightened Jean too. If I consider all these situations altogether, there must be some problem between us and Delacours when Jean and Adrian is concerned since they used to live with them before Jean's marriage."

"Elaborate 'us'." Audré offered her daughter.

"Us." Lillian shrugged lightly, "I mean our family." She replied skeptically.

"If by 'our family' you mean to imply Chombrun Malfoys, dear, then there is no problem between us and Delacours." Audré informed her daughter confidently, "But if by 'our family' you are implying to Draco and Narcissa as well, then there is still some areas of mistrust but I don't think it will exist forever." She offered hopefully, "So is it anything to do with Alexis Delacour's wand?" she asked her daughter casually.

"Bless the deity who made you, maman. How did you guess that?" was Lillian's astonished response.

Audré smirked, "Isn't it quite oblivious. You are studying Wandlore and you are an apprentice under renowned French Wandsmith Monsieur Antoine Curtius, who is very picky about his apprentices. Now you suddenly come here, ask your maman about a complete stranger and our family relations with his family. So it's pretty much clear that something in his wand must have compelled my reserved daughter to break her own rule." She explained evenly.

Lillian shook her head in admiration and disbelief, "Yes it is." She admitted, "Maman, something happened on Wednesday when I went to look for Julian in the Ministry." she said rather thoughtfully, "You know I usually don't ask him to accompany me anywhere but that day, it was different. The place I was supposed to go for a rare wand is already infamous for dark magical shops and I just wanted Julian as a backup. I told him to meet me in my office after lunch but he never appeared. I waited for him for an hour and then I realized that as always my brother has completely forgotten about it." she said with slight irritation, "So I went to the Ministry to charge him for his carelessness. He is always so forgetful." Lillian commented with barely hidden annoyance, "Anyways, when I went there, the receptionist took my wand for inspection but instead of returning it to me, he deposited it with some other wands in a cupboard. I was surprised because they usually return it immediately. So I asked him about it and he said that after the attack on Minister of Magic, no one is allowed to carry their wands inside the Ministry - not even the ministry workers. I didn't know it earlier and therefore didn't press the point. And then it happened." Lillian said looking suddenly lost as she narrowed her eyes, "I was pinning the visitor's pass on my robe when a man came there. I wasn't really paying him any attention, I was too furious at Julian for making me late." She explained, "I saw the receptionist return the man his wand and somehow I just stared at it. Then I realized it is an Elder Wand but before I could do anything, he was gone." Lillian said with an air of frank disbelief.

"Well, what's wrong if he has an elder wand?" Audré asked as casually, "He must have bought it like we all did when we were eleven." She commented.

"No," Lillian protested, "No one can buy an 'Elder wand', maman, no one. At least not anymore. There is virtually no Elder wand in entire French Wizarding society." she informed Audré.

"Why is that so?" Audré asked felling interested.

"Because maman, Elder wood is considered rarest wand wood of all. They are reputed to be deeply unlucky and Elder wands are trickier to master." Lillian explained to her mother, "There is an old superstition that 'wand of elder, never prosper.' It's the basis that wandsmiths don't work with elder wood anymore because they fear that they won't be able to sell their products to anyone. Even Monsieur Curtius never works with elder wood." She informed her, "The only time I saw one was when a man brought his elder wand for polishing, that he basically inherited from his ancestors. It was so fascinating to hold something so rare yet so feared." She said as if she could feel the wand now, "I never thought I would meet another Elder wand again in my life." Lillian said with a lost look.

"So your favourite wand lies in the hands of Alexis Delacour?" Audré teased her daughter playfully.

Lillian nodded, "Yes," she replied with a smile, "You know, maman, it takes a remarkable wizard to keep an 'Elder wand' for any length of time. It contains powerful magic and scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company." Lillian continued, "In fact only a highly unusual person can find his perfect match in Elder, and if such pairing occurs it indicates that the person is marked out for a special destiny." She commented wisely.

"If you are worried that he won't let you examine his wand just because you are Draco's cousin, Lillian, then leave that thought." Audré assured her daughter assessing the real problem, "I am soon going to work closely on improving our family relations and your studies certainly won't suffer for it." she informed Lillian.

"Knowing you, maman, I can tell that you have already made some arrangements on that regard." Lillian commented confidently.

"So mother and daughter are having a nice chat under a beautiful tree?" Narcissa voice suddenly asked them and startled, Audré and Lillian followed the sound only to find Narcissa standing a few feet away from them.

"Will not the aunt join us?" Lillian asked courteously.

"I would love to but I hope I am not intruding in family discussion." Narcissa offered hopefully.

"Not at all." Audré said as she finally sat up and smoothed her hair, "Come and sit here, Narcissa." she patted a place beside her on the grass.

Nodding her head in approval Narcissa soon joined them, "You know, Audré, I think I could have done well with a daughter." She commented after settling down on the grass, "I guess they are better than having a son as they can be a mother's great friend." She confessed and Audré immediately noticed a tone of barely hidden contempt in her declaration.

She turned her head to her own daughter and gave her a knowing look, "You are right Narcissa." she agreed with her sister-in-law, "My daughter is both my companion and my comfort." She said and patted Lillian gently on her shoulder.

Lillian, being almost as intelligent as her mother, caught the hint and stood up with an air of sudden urgency.

"I am sorry, maman, that I can't continue with your conversation. I have to do a report on a wand." She informed them and bade them goodbye with a smile.

Audré now turned her whole attention to Narcissa, "I hope that you know that my nephew has suddenly expressed the desire to redecorate his suite. He half destroyed his suite last night." She said casually.

Narcissa nodded and gave her an apologetic look, "Yes, I know. I am very sorry that he did that, Audré. I know you won't accept it but I will pay fully for the new furniture." She offered her.

Audré waved indignantly at her, "There is no need for such generosity, Narcissa, though I thank you for the offer." She remarked, "When my father bought this Château, my mother furnished all the inhabitable suites with 'Indestructible Furniture', meaning that they can never be fully destroyed. You can break them, burn them and even after that they will reappear as good as new. I presume that if we visit his suite now, we will see that everything is just in order as it was before he broke them." She said lightly.

"I have heard of those." Narcissa said looking impressed, "Though we have none at our manor."

"The original maker is long dead and they don't manufacture those furniture anymore." Audré said with a light sigh, "Another thing that I wanted to inform you is that, my nephew had a sudden fit of chivalry last night. He came to me and asked for a second chance to undo his wrong deeds." She informed Narcissa.

Narcissa frowned, "And you accepted it?" she asked sharply.

"Not fully." Audré assured her sister-in-law, "I just gave him one week to prove that he is genuine about it."

"Do you think he is genuine?" Narcissa asked her gravely.

"I will not remark on it right now." Audré replied cautiously, "Draco is a unique man in many ways. He is very persistent about his beliefs and works hard to achieve them. Let's see what he has for us in future." She commented firmly, "But he is not the burning issue for me Narcissa. It's his wife, Jean whose thought is troubling me." She confessed.

"Why? What happened?" Narcissa asked keenly.

"She suffers from nightmares about that fateful encounter between her and Draco. She takes Dreamless Sleep to avoid it. Now she is taking a pain relieving potion for her fractured arm but unfortunately it is counteracting with Dreamless Sleep and causing her hallucinations. Now I need a way to stop that from happening again." She said thoughtfully.

"I can offer you my help there, Audré." Narcissa said with a smile, "I know a recipe that makes an excellent 'Sleeping Mixture'. I used to make it for Draco when he had trouble getting into sleep after Dumbledore was murdered before his eyes. For months, he suffered from nightmares and I kept making it for it for him until it was over." She informed Audré, "This time though, I can make it for Granger."

"Does it have Kava beans?" Audré asked remembering Draco's explanation.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. I just use some flower extracts. It's very mild but very effective to fight nightmares. But how are you going to make her drink something that I made for her?" she asked Audré.

"Obviously I am not going to tell her the real reason, Narcissa. She'll think that you are doing this out of pity and knowing her, I am confident she despised being pitied by anyone." Audré supplied, "But I won't lie either, Narcissa. She'll know who made it for her." She assured her sister-in-law.

"But how is that possible?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

Audré removed a small grass from her hair and gave Narcissa a confident smile, "I have my ways." She confirmed.

•••••

The sweetest voice on earth reached Draco's ears as soon as he apparated inside the Château.

Adrian was singing!

His heart already contented with the spectacular lecture he had had with Olivier Metzner and spirit running high with plans that he was devising to soften up Hermione; Draco followed his son's voice like an entranced man.

The sight of his son for the first time in three days rendered Draco speechless. Every single element around him – air, water, light and earth completely lost their meanings as his eyes finally found the one person to whom his lonely heart belonged.

Adrian and his aunt Audré were sitting cross legged on a patch of grass beside some lilac bushes. His little son was wearing a yellow T-shirt with the picture of a red man holding dumbbells and a writing that said 'Mr. Strong'. His chest swelling in pride with the immense satisfaction that he had fathered the most handsome boy in the universe, Draco watched his son play with his little rabbit as his aunt gently stroked his silvery blond curls.

The magical Lilac bushes were emanating impressive smell in the late afternoon air which was also filled with Adrian's innocent chanting and Draco listened to him intently:

_Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__And he flipped it and he flapped it and it flew away.__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__And he flipped it and he flapped it and it flew away__._

Adrian was moving his head from side to side in rhythm and patting his quivering rabbit on his small back as he recited the rhyme. Draco deduced that it was a Muggle one, since he had never read any such Wizarding rhymes, but somehow his son's voice was making it sound like the most enticing music in the world.

"Now, Peter, you will flip and flap if a fly sits on your little white nose, okay." Adrian finished his rhyme and instructed his mute pet with a final pat on it's furry white back.

"Grandma Audré, can we play Hide and Seek?" he heard Adrian ask his aunt in such a sweet voice that Draco's heart ached to reach out and touch the little angel.

"We can." His aunt Audré pondered over the offer for a moment, "But as your Mama said, you are not allowed to run or bump or do anything that may hurt your arm further. Okay?" she asked Adrian in a warning tone.

"Okay." Adrian squealed and Draco fisted his hands painfully to control the overwhelming urge to run and wrap his son tightly in his strong arms.

He watched from his hide-out as Adrian and Audré stood up.

"Close your eyes; cover them with your hands and count up to ten, Grandma." Adrian instructed Draco's aunt as if it was her first time with this game, "And no cheating." He added the default warning.

Clearly enjoying herself, Audré closed her eyes and covered them with her hands as instructed by her 'Mr. Strong'.

"One….two….three….four…." Audré's voice echoed across the garden and Draco watched with fascination as his son tiptoed to hide behind a row of double knockout roses, while holding his pet rabbit.

The Slytherin inside him set on action and Draco immediately formulated a plan: He was not going to leave this place without a sweet kiss from his son.

"Nine….and….ten." Audré finished her counting, "I am opening my eyes now, Adrian." she warned her playmate and removed her hands.

Draco was not going give her the satisfaction of finding his son before him and he walked silently towards the thick and lustrous row of Double Knockout Roses where he knew his son was hiding. As he approached, he saw Adrian's little backside who crouched to hide himself more effectively from Audré's prying eyes.

Draco reached his unsuspecting son from behind and took a deep breath before executing his next action.

"Father got your conk." He said suddenly and scooped his son from underneath the bush without further ado.

Adrian yelped and clutched Draco's deep blue shirt tightly to prevent him from falling, clearly horrified at sudden unintended intrusion. His almond shaped grey eyes widened to it's maximum extent as he flinched away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Father got your conk, Adrian." Draco repeated triumphantly, "How is my dear little son? Does his arm hurt now?" he asked and leaned down to plant a kiss on his son's plastered arm.

His dumbfounded son only stared at him in response.

"And who is this 'Mr. Strong'?" Draco enquired and kissed over Adrian's small chest, completely unabashed by his son's silence.

"Bravo, Draco, bravo!" his aunt's voice said and Draco turned around to face her, as she approached them clapping her hands elegantly in a mocking praise.

"Bravo!" she said with one last clap and faced her nephew full on face, "I see that you have joined our game without invitation." She commented with a smirk, "How does it feel to finally hold your son without any sort of disguise?" she asked pointedly.

Deciding to play along his aunt's game and good mood, Draco gave a satisfied smile and wrapped his arms more protectively around his son's little form, "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." He stated smugly.

"Indeed." His aunt commented wisely and shifted her gaze to the terrified boy in Draco's arms, "How do you feel Adrian? Do you feel as good as your father feels?" she asked him airily.

Adrian simply shook his head as he clutched Draco's shirt tighter while trying to move away.

"But, dear Adrian, father found you and he deserve a reward. Doesn't he?" Draco asked his son brightly, bypassing the discussion about the unpleasant feeling; he was determined to get a kiss from his son, "And father wants two sweet kisses." He declared with a charming smile and offered his smooth cheek to his son.

In response, Adrian only wriggled and tried to free himself from Draco's tight embrace.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…Draco" Audré tutted, "You have not followed the basic rule that Adrian set for his playmate: no cheating." She said lightly and Draco turned his gaze from his son to his aunt. He found her extremely relaxed and amused.

Knowing his aunt's nature, Draco's sixth sense told him it was not a good sign at all.

"Let us play again." She shrugged and reached out to pat Adrian on his small shoulder, "How about playing a blindfolded game, Adrian?" Audré enquired from the little boy.

Adrian nodded and blinked rapidly before answering, "Okay." He said eyeing Draco timidly.

"Draco, we are already familiar with the power of your open eyes." Audré said casually and looked directly into his eyes, "Would you mind if we test them when they are closed?" she offered in a challenging voice.

"Not at all." Draco replied with confidence, "I assure you, aunt Audré that open or closed my eyes are always vigilant." He informed her, "But I demand double reward for participating in blindfolded game."

"Deal." Audré flicked her head in approval, "Now put Adrian down." She briefed Draco.

Reluctantly but carefully Draco leaned forward and placed his son on the ground, who immediately hid himself behind Audré's skirt.

"Now, now, Adrian" Audré wrapped an arm around Adrian, "Don't be shy or scared? Did you not say that you are a brave man?" she asked him casually.

"I am a brave man." Adrian affirmed his eyes still wide and fixed on his father.

"Then come out and let's play with your father." Audré offered the little boy who came out from behind her skirt at last.

"Now, Draco, there will be no cheating this time." Draco heard as his aunt warned him, "And give me your wand because locating spells aren't allowed either." She held out her hand.

"But I will be blindfolded, aunt. How am I supposed to see where the wand will point me?" Draco protested.

"Nothing is impossible for you Draco." His aunt commented lightly, "Wand please." She insisted.

Cursing his luck under his breath, Draco took out his wand and placed it on his aunt's palm, "Happy?" he asked irritably.

"Certainly." Audré replied smugly and with a wave a her wand blindfolded Draco in the next moment, "Now turn twice and count up to ten." She instructed him.

Draco did as he was told - turned twice on the spot and started to count, "One…two….three…four…" all the while straining his ears for any sound of movement that will give away where his son might be.

But absolute silence prevailed upon the garden.

"Clap please." He asked his playmates.

A small clap issued from somewhere his right; it was short and sharp.

'That must be aunt.' Draco deduced, 'Children never clap so sharply.'

His eyes already closed and blindfolded Draco thought desperately for a way to find his little boy.

And the answer somehow came immediately.

With his feet in auto-pilot mode, Draco turned on his left and strode purposefully to a place where he knew his son was standing. He didn't know how such notion came to him but deep in his mind he was confident that it was to Adrian where his feet were carrying him.

Surely enough when he stopped and knelt down to reach his son's level, he could smell Adrian's intoxicating Peach and Honeysuckle scent standing before him.

Draco inhaled deeply - with his eyes blindfolded, the scent felt even better.

"Father didn't cheat this time, Adrian." he said softly to his son's scent, not bothering to remove his blindfold, "Now give me my reward." He pleaded, his heart aching to feel Adrian's small and sweet lips on his cheek.

"But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."Adrian's voice was shaking but confident.

"Monsieur?" Draco repeated, thunderstruck.

"Remove your blindfolds, dear nephew." His aunt said from somewhere above his head but Draco didn't care.

'Monsieur? Monsiuer! His son just called him Monsieur instead of father?' he thought, his heart clenching in unbearable pain.

And then suddenly the blindfold was removed and Draco closed his eyes in pain as lights hit his sensitive retinas.

"It is high time that you realize one thing, nephew." He heard his aunt's voice and blinking rapidly to suit his eyes in the light Draco opened them fully, "That parents can never forcefully impose themselves on their children. In order to get their love they must earn their trust." She said wisely.

Draco simply stared at his son who was wide eyed and striving to be brave under his father's incredulous gaze.

"I guess I removed that blindfold as well, nephew." He heard his aunt, "Now you can fully see what can be the implications of such an action."

Perceiving the inner meaning of her words Draco simply closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat.

"Patience, nephew, patience." Audré commented gravely and taking Adrian by the arm, she left him alone in the garden.

•••••

The exotic aroma of carefully selected and stewed herbs reached Narcissa's delicate nostrils and she inhaled deeply.

'Perfect' she commented, assessing the status of the 'Sleeping Mixture' as it softly simmered inside a crystal ewer.

Her mother Druella Black's family recipe of 'Sleeping Mixture' had passed from generation to generation as she learned it from her mother and her mother learned it from her mother. Druella had taught it to all three of her daughters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda; but Narcissa suspected that apart from her no one used it anymore. Surprisingly the ancient recipe had remained unaltered throughout ages and Narcissa both feared and regretted that she might be the last of her mother's descendants to ever use it; since she had no daughter to pass the recipe.

The wonderful whiff of carefully measured Chamomile, Skullcap, Goldenseal, Elder flower, Peppermint and Pennyroyal calmed her nerves considerably and when the combined colour of the mixture reached palest of pink, Narcissa turned off the heat and closed the lid before sealing it tightly.

The ewer was ready to be delivered to Hermione Granger.

•••••

'Adrian was her precious.'

'Adrian was her son.'

'How dare that bastard asks for kisses from her son?'

The very thought made Hermione pissed off to the point of no return.

She lulled her son gently to sleep as he laid down beside her on their bed. It was her most favourite part of the day – putting her son into sleep and watching him snuggle against her chest. His very presence made Hermione feel warm and filled her lonely heart with innumerable joy.

'There was no way she would let that monster defile her son with his putrid touch.' Hermione gritted her teeth, 'The sinister Slytherin will not be allowed to touch her son again.'

She felt elated that Adrian had told off his father and addressed him as 'Monsieur' instead of using customary salutations.

'Draco Malfoy is merely a sperm donor and a sperm donor can never be a father.' She thought determinedly.

The ray of moonlight bathed their half-dark room and Hermione yawned before shifting her gaze to the crystal ewer on her nightstand.

It was filled with pale pink clear liquid.

Audré had delivered it to her on Narcissa's behalf when she visited her after dinner.

"What is it?" Hermione had asked curiously to the elderly woman when she placed the ewer before her.

Audré had given her a gentle smile, "It's called 'Sleeping Mixture'." She informed Hermione.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Hermione had asked apprehensively; she was not in favour of sharing her night terrors with anyone and let them think that she was a weak woman.

In fact she hated being associated with that particular word – 'weak'. She had never allowed anyone to pity her for her conditions and had strived hard to prove that she was not to be looked down upon because of her status as a single mother.

"Apparently Narcissa is under the impression that you are not getting a good night's sleep." Audré had replied casually, "She saw you when you came to me in the garden for Adrian and noticed those horrible dark circled around your eyes. After you left, she asked me about it and I told her that it might be due to some discomfort in your fractured arm." She had explained.

A gut clenching anger had engulfed Hermione's senses and she fisted her hands in order to prevent her from throwing it away.

"I am thankful that you brought it for me, aunt Audré but I am afraid I have no use for anything that is associated with the name of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy." She had stated through gritted teeth, "I therefore, kindly ask you to take it back to her." She had prayed.

Audré had given her a resigned look and leaned on the sofa that she was occupying on their sitting room, "You know, Jean, I completely agree with you. There is no reason on your part to accept what she had sent, no matter how true her intentions might be." She had remarked, "But had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean you would have accepted it happily." She had said gravely.

Hermione couldn't but frown at her statement.

Audré scratched her forehead wearily and gave Hermione a tired smile.

"As you already know my husband Morpheus Malfoy is Draco's uncle; he is Lucius's elder brother. Morpheus had certain disagreements with his family, the details of which I will not disclose now, but it was so severe that he decided to leave his family and country. The Malfoys are originally French – their ancestor Armand Malfoy was a French wizard who settled down in Britain nearly thousand years ago. So when Morpheus left Britain, he came to the country where the original root of his family belonged – France. We met in Sorbonne while we studied Law there and fell in love with each other. In our final year, Morpheus proposed me and I accepted it not knowing that his family would be against this marriage. I loved him, Jean and I still love him. So when he told me about the true nature of his relationship with his family I didn't back away. I never wanted to be with any man as much as I wanted to be with him and somehow it didn't matter to me whether his family accepted me or not." Audré had paused and covered her face with her hands.

Hermione was feeling extremely curious to know the rest of the story and completely forgot about the ewer that Narcissa had sent her.

"We got married and three years later Julian was born. He is the original Malfoy firstborn since he is two years older than Draco." Audré started again, "Morpheus had been expecting a daughter but he was happy nonetheless. He wrote a letter to his mother, Medusa Malfoy informing her about the new member in the family." She stopped and removed her hands, "Julian was just an innocent child and whatever happened between his father and his grandparents never involved him. I was secretly expecting the family to reunite again and accept Julian as their grandson. Alas, how terribly wrong I was!" Audré had stated in despair.

Hermione had waited patiently for the rest of the story.

"Medusa, that abhorring woman, sent a Howler to Morpheus in the most despicable language possible. I still remember the day, Jean, it is so clearly imprinted in my memory." She shook her head gravely, "Morpheus cried just like a child when his mother told him that the Malfoys have no connections with a bastard child. Imagine, Jean, my child who was born three years after our marriage was declared a bastard?" she asked Hermione incredulously, "Can you even imagine how I felt when I heard it?" Audré asked Hermione in a pain stricken voice.

Hermione had no words to reply in response.

"Though my son is the Malfoy firstborn he was not Claimed by his original family. The Malfoys Claimed Draco instead and he is the official Malfoy Heir." Audré informed Hermione after regaining her control, "Narcissa knows that Adrian is born out of wedlock between you and Draco. It is not Adrian's fault and surprisingly she understands it. I have not told her the truth behind Adrian's conception; it is something that Draco himself should tell his mother, not me. I know it sounds extremely unnatural but Narcissa somehow feels for you and Adrian. She asked me about you and when I compared her with my mother-in-law Medusa, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Narcissa is not following our mother-in-laws cruel example. That is the reason I brought this ewer to you when she asked me. She assured me that it is not poisoned and I don't think she would naïve to do that. So as I said before, had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean you would have accepted it without any grudge." She stated with a grim smile, "Anyways, I will just take it and throw it on her face, as you so rightfully instructed." Audré had stood up and taken the ewer from the table.

Hermione was clearly torn between her desire to deliver justice and take vengeance.

"Wait" she suddenly said, deciding for the former option, "I….. I think….. I'll keep it for the time being." She stammered for want of proper word.

Audré turned and gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded biting her lips, "Are you sure she didn't send it out of pity?" she asked back.

Audré gave her an assuring smile, "I see no reason why she would pity you, Jean. You are a really successful woman and an excellent mother." She said confidently, "All I can say is that her feelings for you and Adrian is genuine and though I don't take pride on it, Jean, my observations have never been wrong." She said serenely.

The clock chimed once sonorously and Hermione was brought back from her reverie.

Sighing, she reached for the ewer that contained Sleeping Mixture and as instructed, she took two spoonfuls of it.

She lied down on her pillow and closed her eyes, waiting to see what miracles Narcissa's potion held.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thankfully I had a leave and sat down to write this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, v-x-y-zz, Lisa suschenko, and happyhoper for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. Writing Draco and Adrian was fun. More to come. ;)**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The facts about dove were taken from several symbolism website.**_

_**Miffy is a cartoon book character created by Dick Bruna. Anyone can google and find her picture on web.**_

_**Eurostar is a high speed train that travels between London, Paris and Brussels.**_

_**The facts about Fidelius Charm were taken from Harry Potter wiki. The Charm basically ensures that one secret is hidden inside one person. It can hide people, dwelling and even objects. Hermione's quarter was Fideliused, she or Adrian were not. So the opportunity to hoodwink the Charm still remains open.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 30: Gwyn**

Lavender and Chamomile scented air filled her nostrils and Hermione inhaled deeply.

She moved her right hand over them and brushed the tips of white and violet flowers that filled the meadow she was standing on.

Air, light, scent, flower and earth – all mingled in her senses and Hermione realized she had never felt such peace and comfort in her life.

She brushed her hand over the flowers again and felt their delicate petals stroking the underside her palm.

It was beautiful.

A ray of sunlight fell on Hermione's eyes and she opened them at last.

She expected to see the field she was standing on to stretch around her endlessly. But her eyes met the familiar room that she and Adrian used as their bedroom. The rays of early morning sun penetrated the semi-darkness through window curtains and the gentle breeze circulating around the room was cool and fragrant.

Breathing easily Hermione sat up and looked at the clock on the wall; it said half past seven.

Stretching her uninjured arm and yawning widely Hermione shifted her gaze to her sleeping son and found that the pillows on which his plastered arm was being supported had displaced. She bend sideways, arranged it properly in it's rightful place under her son's left arm and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed.

Her gaze fell on the ewer that Narcissa had sent and Hermione sighed.

Aunt Audré had been right about that woman. The potion Narcissa had sent for her had done it's job perfectly: Hermione had had a good night's sleep.

Feeling confused whether she should be angry or grateful about it, Hermione went to her balcony and looked down at the adjoining garden that was bathed in early morning light.

'What is her motive?'

'Is she after Adrian?'

'Why would she help me?'

'She hates me and I hate her.'

'She is the reason I was tortured by her son.'

'But aunt Audré told me that Narcissa Malfoy was genuinely concerned about me.'

'Why would she be concerned about me?'

Thoughts after thoughts probed her head and Hermione felt helpless realizing that she didn't know the answers.

'Have I made a mistake by taking the potion she sent?'

'Why should I take her favour?'

'But I couldn't take Dreamless Sleep either. I was feeling that I have developed resistance to it and it was not working on me.'

'Whereas Narcissa's Sleeping Mixture had done wonders. I didn't suffer from a single nightmare last night.'

'Whatever it may be! I can't take her favour unless I am sure of her motives.'

The last string of thought struck Hermione hard and she felt her fear and confusion abate at the very concept.

Overly relaxed and confident Hermione decided to start the first day of her weekly holiday with a walk around the main gardens of the Château. Her son wouldn't be up until eight thirty and it gave her a whole hour to stretch her legs around the place that she would be living for a while.

Taking her wand from her nightstand and patting Peter rabbit on his small back on her way out Hermione peeped at Gabrielle's bedroom only to find her deep in sleep.

'Perfect.' Hermione thought and transfigured her blue night dress into modest blue dress before leaving her quarters through the main entrance.

As she walked she noticed that the corridors were empty in early morning. Her quarter was on the East side of the Château and the gardens were on the Southern corner of the vast compound. Walking in a brisk pace through the long and spacious corridors, Hermione reached the gardens in almost fifteen minutes and looked around the place with interest.

Situated to the south of the Château, it's gardens stretched almost to the horizon; much of which was landscaped in classic French garden style. Hermione had been to almost all notable French gardens during her six years stay in France and she was accustomed with their pattern by now. Her eyes met meticulously manicured lawn, parterres of flowers and bushes, marble as well as tree sculptures and fountains which seemed to be located throughout the garden. The walkway was paved with shiny large cobblestones and welcomed her to walk on them.

Adjusting her sling over her plastered arm Hermione started her morning walk.

Soon she was lost in it's beauty. The place was five times larger than Delacour gardens and extremely well kept. The vast grounds reminded her of Hogwarts and it's greenhouses.

She removed a stray curl from her face and with a flick of her wand made a neat bun effortlessly before moving onto further exploration.

"Do you like my gardens?" a voice asked suddenly and startled Hermione whipped around.

Audré Chombrun Malfoy was sitting on a garden bench that was almost hidden behind juniper shrubs.

"A formal garden like this takes a lot of upkeep." Hermione commented and moved towards the elderly lady; "It is very beautiful." she said and took the seat next to Audré.

Audré looked around her garden with satisfaction, "My mother used to take care of it a lot. She loved gardens and it was she who designed it." she informed Hermione, "She loved growing things." She said serenely.

"What about you, aunt Audré? What do you like?" Hermione asked her casually.

Audré turned to face Hermione and gave her a gentle smile, "Do you like birds?" she asked instead.

Feeling curious Hermione nodded in response.

"Come with me then." Audré stood up suddenly and offered her a hand, "I'll show you what I like."

•••••

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

Adrian's voice was echoing in his head and Draco opened his eyes and blinked.

Feeling a familiar ache on his back he realized he had fallen asleep on his couch again.

His mind weary and his senses numb with the pain that his son called him Monsieur instead of father, Draco noticed that it was early morning of Saturday.

He remembered his aunt's advice which told him to have patience.

'Patience.' He snorted, 'I have never been this much patient with anyone in my life!' he reflected on his past and stood up to freshen up.

A few splash of cold water later Draco looked up at the mirror he had shattered one night ago; the image of a tired man with tousled silvery blond hair met his eyes.

He felt a sense of déjà-vu grasp him; it was like he was back in his sixth year in Hogwarts when he was assigned to kill his headmaster by Lord Voldemort. He had failed repeatedly but he had been persistent about his mission.

'Draco Malfoy never gives up.' He told his tired reflection and stood up straight, 'Draco Malfoy will never give on his only son – his Adrian.' he thought with determination.

"Cousin? Draco?" Julian's voice called from outside his bathroom and drying his face Draco came out.

"What's it, Julian?" he asked his cousin who was already dresses in sports ware and was holding two expensive shiny brooms.

"Care for some fresh air?" he asked temptingly and threw a broom at Draco's direction which he caught with his right hand easily, "I have some spare Snitches." He gave a hearty smile showing him the tiny golden winged ball.

"Where?" Draco asked his cousin skeptical, "Here? In this Château?"

"Why not, cousin?" Julian asked back, "We have a private Quidditch pitch on the western side of the Château." He said smugly, "Let's kick off." He offered and left for Draco's balcony.

Feeling that he could do well with some fresh air Draco obliged without another word. He followed his cousin to his spacious balcony where he had fallen asleep the previous night and mounted his broom.

"What's it?" he asked his cousin indicating his broomstick as he kicked off.

"That's a Firebolt Turbo." Julian replied as they sped off through the cool morning air, "One of my friends gave it to me as a Christmas present last year. They know I am completely crazy about Quidditch." He commented lightly.

Draco snorted, "I didn't know that, Julian." He said loudly guiding his broom to follow his cousin as he took them to their private pitch, "I thought all you cared about was your job at the Ministry." He commented.

"I do care about my job, cousin. I love my job. But Quidditch is my passion." Julian professed with ease, "I was the captain of our Quidditch team in Beauxbatons. I was a Seeker like you."

Draco was surprised at his serious cousin's sudden good mood and easy going attitude, "Then why don't you fly more often?" he asked curiously, flying beside him. His firebolt was obeying his slightest touch with ease.

"Well, that's not always possible, cousin." Julian replied as they directed their brooms to west, "My job is very demanding and I don't get much time. Plus Maman and Lillian doesn't care about flying at all. Lillian, in fact dislikes flying. This is a Muggle neighbourhood and I don't have anyone to accompany me when I feel like having a ride. So, most of the time I go to my friends' home to fly with them." He said casually and upon turning a corner they reached a stretch of grassy land which extended widely.

Draco looked around the Quidditch pitch. It was of standard size with three huge hoops erected on either end and at a considerable distance from the Château main building.

"It's really good." he commented with admiration, "I thought it was a Muggle Château." He added skeptically.

"It was a Muggle Château before my grandfather bought it." Julian said as he looked around the pitch and let go of the Snitch, "My Papa arranged for special permission to construct this Quidditch pitch for me when I was elected as the captain of our team. In Beauxbatons we didn't have different Houses like Hogwarts but we had four teams. Come on, let's play cousin." He offered with a smile.

Without further ado Draco directed his broom to ascend higher and started circling the pitch for a hint of golden ball.

"You never asked me to fly with you before?" he asked his cousin who was also circling like him in the opposite direction.

"That is because you were mourning, cousin, and in my opinion it is most insensitive ask a mourning man to join a game. I still remember the day Papa passed away; I wore black for a month and I would get really annoyed if anyone asked me to join them for a nice game of Quidditch. If anyone wants to mourn they should be left in peace to do so." Julian replied not taking his eyes off the pitch and it's surrounding, "But I noticed that you took off your black attire yesterday and decided to ask you if you felt like flying again." He commented evenly.

Draco was astonished at the extent of observation his cousin had paid on his part. He certainly didn't feel like flying since Astoria and his last child had died. Had Adrian not been in his life now, he doubted he would have survived without losing his sanity first.

He wanted to voice his gratitude to Julian but caught a glimpse of gold at that moment. Without delay he darted at it's direction feeling the familiar sensation of Adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Julian was beside him in no time and together they sped off towards what they suspected as the Golden Snitch.

"Ten Galleons that I get there first, cousin." Julian shouted at him putting as extra spurt of speed and outflanking Draco.

"Fifteen that I catch it before you, cousin." Draco shot back gleefully as he sped up his broom to match his cousin's speed.

The snitch was hovering over a row of Poplar and Draco extended his right arm automatically as he approached the tiny ball.

He risked a look sideways to see his opponent who face was screwed up in concentration and immediately shifted his gaze at the snitch again.

The snitch was almost at his arms distance when Draco lunged forward and grabbed it successfully in his fist. Just a second later his cousin's palm wrapped around his hand and they both collided in mid air with a sickening crunch.

Draco was almost thrown off from his broom and merely clung to it with one hand while his cousin hung from his broom as well.

"What's going on up there?" a female voice asked and Draco looked down at the direction of the voice, still grabbing the fluttering snitch tightly in his fist.

Forty feet below him, stood his aunt Audré with another woman in blue dress beside her; both of them looking up in the air.

'Granger.' Draco immediately recognized his classmate-turned-wife's petit form.

"It's us, maman." Julian called back and with a swift motion mounted his broom before removing his grasp from Draco's hand, "We were just having a bit of fun." He shouted back at them.

Feeling apprehensive suddenly, Draco mirrored his cousin's movement and mounted himself on his broom again.

He noticed that they were hovering over a square free standing building with quadruple tiled vault. The solitary tower like structure was standing on the grounds just behind the Poplar rows as thousands of Pigeons and Doves came in and out of it through numerous holes in the walls.

"That's our Dovecote." Julian informed him following his gaze, "It's maman's favourite place. We are one of three families who have the special privilege to own our private Dovecote." He said with a smile.

"I hope you two are not hurt." Came his aunt's concerned voice and this time instead of answering from mid air, Julian proceeded to land on the ground below.

Draco had no option but to follow him too.

They both landed smoothly on the patch of grass beside the Dovecote and Draco unmounted his Firebolt Turbo.

His first observation was that his aunt Audré was giving them both a questioning look while his wife was looking at anywhere but his direction with apparent unease.

His eyes roved up her form from head to toe, trying to identify any sign of Hallucination induced discomfort before moving to his aunt.

He found that his aunt was giving him a piercing look this time.

"We are perfectly alright, maman." He heard his cousin reply at his mother's query and he suddenly remembered the real reason behind his sudden appearance there – they were there by co-incidence; he was not following Granger.

"Do continue your game then." Draco saw his aunt wave her hands at her son in a dismissive manner, "And don't try to break each other's limb." She warned them.

"I think our little game can wait for another couple of minutes." Julian said casually and grabbed Draco's upper arm, "I guess cousin Draco still has not seen our beautiful Dovecote." He commented as he pulled Draco forward to where the ladies stood and came at a halt before them.

"Aunt Audré, I think I will come and see it another time." Draco heard Hermione appeal at his aunt, casting a sideways glance at him.

"Absolutely not, Jean." Audré protested firmly, "You came here first and you will leave with me." She said fervently.

"Cousin has already beaten me." Julian informed his mother indicating the golden ball in Draco's hand that was fluttering feebly; completely oblivious of the tangible tension between them, "But I am confident that I'll beat him next time." he said smugly.

"You wish, cousin." Was Draco's curt response with a smirk.

"I think you came to show him our Dovecote, Julian." Audré reminded her son as Draco and Hermione stood facing each other, both looking at different directions to avoid each other's eyes, "Please proceed." She motioned her hand to the solitary building.

"Come with me cousin." Julian offered him and Draco followed him silently, "In the Middle Ages, particularly in France, the possession of a Dovecote, where one could keep his pet pigeons and doves, were privilege of a Lord." He said and showed him the red bricked Dovecote, "Although they are excellent pets, cousin, the Lord's pigeons and doves were often seen as nuisance by the nearby peasant farmers, in particular at the time of sowing of new crops. That was the reason the law of right to possess Dovecotes were abolished in 1789 in France." He informed his cousin knowledgably, "But my Papa obtained a special permission for constructing our Dovecote once he heard that Maman loves pet birds as long as they are not owls and arranged all these birds for her." He said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"I can imagine that uncle loved aunt Audré a lot." Draco commented.

"Don't say that in front of her. Ever." Julian warned him in a low voice, "Maman may not wear mourning clothes anymore, cousin, but inside she is still mourning for my father. I know that and that's the reason we never talk about him in front of her unless it is absolutely necessary. Any mention of Papa distresses Maman and it takes quite some time for her to recover." He said casting a fleeting look on his mother.

"I never knew woman could love someone that deeply." Draco confessed honestly to his cousin.

"No offense cousin, but maybe you have never been loved like that. Had you seen Papa and Maman together, you would have known what true love can be." Julian whispered while eyeing his mother carefully.

"….I had a pet dove when I was young." Hermione's voice reached Draco's ears and he strained them unconsciously, "That was before I went to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts we were not allowed pets outside owls, toads or cats, though of one of our fellow Gryffindor had a Tarantula – but you can hardly call that a pet; so I bought a cat in my third year. His name was Crookshanks." She was saying to his aunt Audré, "I gave him to my mother to take him to Australia when I left them shortly before war."

"Doves can be lovely pets, Jean." Audré said in response and Draco tuned his mind to listen to their conversation while feigning interest in Julian's demonstration of their Dovecote, "Tame, domesticated, handfed Doves are known for their sweet and gentle dispositions. Unlike parrots and softbills, Doves have a reputation for rarely trying to bite or otherwise put up a fuss with their beaks." She informed her companion, "Do you know that doves can produce their own milk?" Draco heard her ask Hermione.

"Yes, I have read about that. It's called 'crop milk' or 'pigeons milk'." Was Hermione's prudent reply, "It's an oddity in nature that birds can produce their own milk to feed their younger." She added.

Draco nodded absentminded at his cousin who was now showing him some rainbow pigeons, his mind completely tuned to the conversation that was going on behind him.

"For this unique ability, Jean, doves are often considered as the symbolism of motherhood. They also stop foraging their food just before their babies are born. This temporary starvation ensures a pure formulation of milk because otherwise their offspring would have to digest bits of solid food particles in the milk. That's another confirmation about maternal attributes as well as self-sacrifice for the sake of their progeny." Audré's informed Hermione and suddenly Draco was completely lost in the inner meaning of her wise words.

"Cousin? Draco?" he heard Julian call him and Draco startled back to reality, "Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes…yes." Draco nodded and turned around to see his aunt and Hermione who were now holding a pair of white doves. His eyes immediately fell on Hermione's plastered arm.

"I love doves; especially the white ones. They are very charming." Hermione's confession reached his ears and he eyed her as she released her bird in the air.

"Julian, Draco, we are leaving." Draco heard Audré informed them, finally releasing the birds, "After you are done seeing this place, join us at breakfast." She instructed them and left with Hermione.

"Cousin, are you hiding something from me?" Julian asked as Draco kept looking at the ladies retreating form.

Draco shook his head and turned his gaze to his good-natured cousin, "No" He lied smoothly, "Tell me Julian, what kind of listening devices do you use in the French Ministry?" he asked as a sudden idea formulated inside his head.

Julian gave him a curious look before answering, "Well there are many. We have almost every kind of covert listening devices there can be. We have a different department with elaborate labs where researches design surveillance and eavesdropping devices. Why?" he asked.

Draco was still looking at Hermione's retreating form when he replied, "I have an account to set with an old classmate. Can you lend me one of those?" he turned to his cousin.

"Is anyone disturbing you at Sorbonne?" Julian asked him sharply.

"No one disturbs a Malfoy, Julian, surely you yourself know that too." Draco answered smugly and looked around the bird sanctuary, "But the ladies, I have heard, have taken keen interest on me." He said lightly to prevent further questioning from Julian.

"Is that so?" Julian grinned broadly, "Then enjoy it." he advised mischievously.

"Had I been sixteen or seventeen year old, Julian, I would have considered it as a pleasure. But I am a father and a husband now and such petty pleasures are of no value to me." Draco commented evenly.

Julian gave him an inquisitive look, "Don't mind me asking, cousin, since I have no intention to pry in your private matters but I am pretty curious about you and Jean. Maman hasn't told me or Lillian anything at all. Why is she under Fidelius?" he asked Draco.

Draco knew that his cousins had been extremely polite and patient when it came to his private life till now and decided to tell Julian partial truth, "I have scared her by bringing Adrian here forcefully. She doesn't trust me at all."

"I also thought so." Julian admitted thoughtfully, "Then why don't you try to clear the misunderstandings?" he offered.

"I am currently working on it, cousin." Draco informed him, "Now don't forget to lend me a pair of listening devices. The more advanced the better. I hope you post as the second-in-command in Magical Law Enforcement Department is enough to procure one for me." He reminded Julian.

"Of course it is." Julian assured him, "But I hope you are not going to use it illegally, cousin." Julian warned him lightly.

"What made you think that I would do that?" Draco asked back with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing. It was my duty to warn you. When do you want it, anyway?" Julian enquired.

"By this afternoon." Draco informed him, "I need to work on it during the weekend." He added so as not to raise any suspicion.

"Fine." Julian affirmed curtly, "Let's go and have another go at the game." He offered with a smile.

"Of course." Draco agreed and mounted his broom again.

As she kicked off the ground and released the snitch in the morning air, the cunning and resourcefulness of a Slytherin brain started paving out his next move.

'I need a way to breach the Fidelius Charm.' He thought and raced forward to join his cousin for another snitch hunt.

•••••

"Are you sure about it, Jean?" Gabrielle asked Hermione sharply.

"Of course, I am, Gabrielle." Hermione confirmed her query and looked at the young lady who lay half seated on her bed, "We will be joining aunt Audré and her family for breakfast from this morning on." She declared confidently. Hermione had returned from her walk a few minutes ago and the first thing she did upon arrival was waking up Gabrielle to discuss the matter with her.

"But why did you suddenly change your attitude towards them, Jean?" Gabrielle asked, clearly astonished at the aura of confidence that Hermione was radiating.

"Because, I met that bastard this morning when I went for a walk with aunt Audré." Hermione replied, "At first I thought of leaving the place to avoid him but then aunt told me stay. It is the way she grabbed my hand, Gabrielle; it gave me such confidence that I felt my old courage wake up inside me again. I am a Gryffindor and I will not lay back for a filthy loathsome Slytherin bastard like Malfoy." She said proudly, "And Adrian is not going to grow up as a coward either; he faced that monster yesterday bravely and denied his abominable request to kiss him. My son will be a brave man like his mother is. Malfoy can go and hang himself from the rafters and I surely will not give him a damn." She said vehemently.

Gabrielle yawned and stretched her limbs, "It's good to see you fighting back like that, Jean. I guess it was about time that you came out of your hiding and faced your fears." She commented sagely.

Hermione looked pleased with the comment, "I agree with you Gabrielle. True that, I am still afraid of his presence anywhere near me or my son but I'll not give him the satisfaction of holing me up inside this quarters." She shook her head adamantly, "I have faced far worse than that, Gabrielle and I am not going to let him win over me again. This Hermione Granger will fight him and his atrocious acts for the sake of her son. Adrian is mine and mine only. It is high time that he realizes that." she said fervently, "Now get up and get yourself dressed for the morning Gabrielle. We will be visiting mother Apolline's place after breakfast." She patted the young woman gently before leaving the room.

Her bedroom was still plunged in semi-darkness as the curtains hindered the full access of sunlight through the windows and Hermione moved them with a flick of her wand.

Her little rabbit stirred feebly on their bed and Hermione approached his small sleeping form.

"Adrian, Mama's love, wake up." She sat beside him and whispered gently in his little ears.

Adrian simply sniffed twice before turning away, clearly reluctant to leave his comfortable sleep.

"Little rabbit, we will be visiting grandma Apolline after breakfast." Hermione smiled at her son and said to him in a tempting voice.

"Really?" Adrian was wide awake in a second as he turned to his mother again and squeaked, "We will visit grandma Apolline and grandpa Gustave?" he asked to confirm that he had heard it right the first time.

The sight of his little son melted Hermione's heart and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, "Really." She whispered to him.

"Peter," Adrian shouted and sat bold upright, "Wake up you lazy duck, we are going to visit grandma Apolline." He announced to his rabbit who was already nibbling at some hay in a corner.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "It's you who is the real 'lazy duck', Adrian. Peter woke up hours ago." she chided her excited son.

"We are going to grandma's home; we are going to grandma's home." Adrian was almost dancing as he hopped down his bed and ran to get his pet.

"Careful, Adrian." Hermione warned her overly happy son, "Don't bump your arm."

"Mama, hurry up." Her son ignored her warning and urged her, "I want to meet Louis too." he informed her.

The sight of her son being happy and scurrying around their room made Hermione so relaxed that she almost forgot that she would be meeting the man she loathed more than anything in the world that morning.

•••••

Draco turned off the shower and dried himself before putting on the green shirt he chose to wear for the day.

He was supposed to join his cousin and his family for breakfast and he was sure that his mother would be there too.

Ever since that fateful night she had announced that she would like to be dead than be as called his mother, Draco had purposefully avoided her.

He was not willing to be on the receiving end of her ire again.

Buttoning his shirt and combing his hair without endeavoring to dry them with spell Draco gave a last look at his reflection in the mirror to ensure that he didn't look tired and defeated.

'Draco Malfoy can't be defeated. He will win his son back and he will win his son's mother too.' he thought determinedly.

He had already formulated a few plans and wished to put them into action. Surely his plans would make Granger forgive him and let him be closer to his son.

Stowing his wand inside his pocket, Draco left his room and walked briskly at the direction of the dining room where he knew his mother, aunt and her family would be indulging in an elaborate weekend breakfast.

As soon as he reached there he noticed three new occupants.

Adrian, Hermione and Gabrielle were on the breakfast table with the rest of the family.

At the sight of his son Draco's heart jumped into his mouth.

The adorable little boy was wearing a navy blue T-shirt this morning with the picture of a duck that was swimming under scorching sun happily while a writing across the chest said 'So hot.. I am cool!'

Feeling conscious that he was being watched, Draco preferred to feign complete ignorance and reached the breakfast laden table before taking out an empty chair to sit beside his cousin Julian.

He pulled the cup of 'café au lait' towards him and took a casual sip before turning to his aunt and his mother, "Good Morning, aunt. Good morning mother." he greeted the elderly ladies.

His mother gave him a stony faced nod while his aunt gave him a pleasant smile and greeted back. "Good morning Draco. I forgot to ask you about your first week at Sorbonne. How was your class yesterday?" she asked casually as she looked around the table.

From the corner of his Draco noticed his son was staring at him wide eyed while Hermione was deliberately looking at her plate. They had seated themselves on the opposite side of the large dining table; Adrian was flanked on both sides by Hermione and Gabrielle.

"It was better than I expected it to be." He replied and directed his gaze to breads before him as he reached for a piece of brioches, "Yesterday I had my first lecture on Criminal Law and it was fantastic. A senior lawyer by the name of Olivier Metzner took it." he informed her and buttered the bread lightly.

Lillian sucked in a breath, "Really cousin? He is taking your classes?" she asked with astonishment before moving her gaze to her mother, "What a co-incidence, maman!" she remarked.

"What's a co-incidence?" Draco asked frowning at his cousin.

"You will know soon enough, nephew." His aunt replied in her daughter's stead, "It's better that we don't comment on it until it is official." She said firmly and turned her gaze to Adrian.

"Dear me, Adrian, what are you drawing on your plate?" she asked the little boy who Draco noticed had left staring at him and resumed drawing something on his plate dipping his little finger in tomato sauce.

"Adrian, I told you not to draw on your plate." He heard the boy's mother rebuke her son sternly, "It is against the table etiquette." She stated avoiding looking at Draco's direction.

"I am sorry." Adrian offered apologetically and tried to wipe out his plate but at that moment Lillian stood up and peered into it curiously.

"It's a rabbit, maman." She proclaimed in surprise.

"Really?" Julian asked and stood up to look at the rare piece of art eagerly.

"It's Miffy." Adrian intoned while casting an innocent look at his eager audiences.

Draco was having a hard time controlling his urge to lunge forward and take his son into his arms. He grabbed the cup of coffee instead and bit his lower lips while avoiding purposefully to look at his son.

"What is Miffy?" Lillian asked incredulously at the little artist.

"Mama, they don't know who Miffy is!" Adrian complained to his mother and turned to Draco's aunt, "Grandma, they don't know who Miffy is." He repeated his complaint in utter disbelief.

"Detention Julian and Lillian." Audré admonished her children firmly, "How dare you don't know who Miffy is? You continued insolence in such crucial matters is enraging my dearest Grandson and I, as his grandmother, will not tolerate it under this roof. You will both write essays on Miffy and submit it to Adrian before nightfall." She declared sternly.

Julian and Lillian hung their heads and remained silent.

It was Hermione who broke the silence as she broke into a rich laugh and hugged her son, "You are too much, aunt Audré." She commented at the serious looking lady, "I am sure Adrian will forgive his aunt Lillian and uncle Julian as it is their first time. Won't you my dear?" she asked her son and kissed him on forehead.

Draco punched on his thigh and closed his eyes to control the overwhelming urge to kiss his innocent son. The boy was his sole reason to live and yet he was forced to stay away from him.

"Yes I will." Adrian squealed and gave the offenders a toothy grin, "You are forgiven." He added.

Julian let out an audible breath and slumped on his chair, "Thank you dear nephew. I thought I was going to end up in Château d'If." He confessed looking immensely relieved.

"Me too." Lillian agreed, "I thought it would be my last day in this Château. Julian do you think they oil the shackles properly in Wizarding prison?" she asked her brother seriously.

Her question caused both Hermione and Gabrielle to burst into another round of laughter.

Draco clumped his lips tight trying hard not to laugh out like mad.

"Why are you laughing Mama?" he heard Adrian asked his mother, "What's so funny?" he pouted his lips angrily.

"Nothing, my love." Hermione assured her almost angry son, "I just remembered something very funny." She informed him, "Why don't you tell your uncle and aunt about Miffy?" she offered him.

Adrian accepted his mother's offer and lifted up his plate to show this drawing to them, "Miffy is a she-bunny." He stated and Draco cast a sideways glance to look at it, "She is a good bunny and she lives with her Mama and Papa. She is the first bunny I ever drew." He said happily.

"And he practices her on his plate." Hermione added stroking Adrian's hair fondly.

Draco gritted his teeth painfully; ignoring his only son was making him lose his mind. The boy was sitting on the same table as he and yet he couldn't reach forward and touch him because it would simply scare him away.

Before he knew how it happened he had crushed the cup he was holding, it's shards digging deep into his flesh. Not wanting to draw any further attention to him, Draco simply moved his hand and hid it under the table.

"What a wonderful little boy!" Audré admired her grandson, "Even my children were not as talented as him at his age." She said honestly, "Jean, I am really happy to have such a brilliant boy in my household. We surely will learn a lot of things from him." She said before turning her gaze pointedly at Draco.

Draco looked back at his aunt as impassively as possible.

"On another note, I have decided to invite the Delacours over the dinner tomorrow." He heard his aunt inform her family, "It is high time that Adrian and Jean's families renew their relationships." She commented wisely.

Everyone in table murmured in agreement and the breakfast resumed again.

Apart from Julian's eager enquiries about Miffy and Lillian's declaration that she was going to take drawing classes from Adrian, it was uneventful.

In between the unmindful nibbling of his food, Draco risked a look at his mother and found her immensely interested at the conversation between Adrian and others. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about his presence in the table. Clearly his innocent son was on the centre of everyone's attention.

The thought somehow comforted him to no end.

Audré and Draco were the last on table as others filed out one by one at the end of their lengthy breakfast. He watched silently as Adrian hopped away happily while holding his mother's hand.

"Should I heal your wound or can you heal it yourself?" Draco heard his aunt asked him and he withdrew his hand from under the table.

"I prefer neither, aunt." he said removing the pieces of broken china from the deep gashes and flexing his fingers Draco left the dining room.

•••••

Hermione had never known that men were capable of feeling this deep.

She looked around her old suite in Delacour residence; her bed where she and Adrian used to sleep, her reading table upon which Adrian used to sit and draw his pictures, her window sill where she had spent many a times reading – everything and every place was just as it was when she had left it the day she shifted her belongings to Chombrun Malfoy's Château.

She knew who had kept her previous sanctuary undisturbed like this.

There was only one man who could do that: Alexis Delacour.

Only a man like him could show such a subtle emotion.

Hermione had met and befriended men over the course of her twenty-five year old life. Most of them had proved themselves as shallow as a pond when it came to delicate feelings such as love and care. The only synonym of love for them had been lust and she had somehow accepted that almost all men craved females only for their bodies rather than their inner souls.

But Alexis had been an exception. She had seen how this man respected almost every lady that traded the path of his life and yet remained reserved towards them. That was only the reason Hermione, a victim of brutal violation had felt comfortable around this man when she had arrived at the Delacour residence more than six years ago.

She could still remember the day she had arrived in Paris – it was a fine afternoon in mid June.

She had been almost three monthes pregnant at that time and according the book she had read on motherhood, witches were most certainly prohibited from undertaking long distance journey using Portkey in their first trimester. So she had resorted to Muggle transportation and bought an Eurostar ticket from London to Paris. She had arrived at the North Station and found Apolline Delacour with her son waiting for her on the platform.

The man, Alexis Delacour had taken care of her luggage and arranged a Ministry car for her so that she could have a comfortable ride back to their residence.

Of course Hermione had been very reserved towards him at the beginning but over the course of next one and a half month during which she had learned to speak French more fully to attend Beauxbatons on September, she had seen how this man had done everything to make her feel at home.

She had not understood his motives then. She had thought that Alexis Delacour was like that to almost every woman he met and maybe it was her pregnancy that had made him behave more properly to her.

He had been successful in hiding his emotions from her for six long years and just when she was about to accept this man in her life, she had been robbed of that one opportunity and bound instead to her violator for the rest of her miserable life.

As per her announcement at the breakfast, Audré had accompanied her and Adrian to Delacour residence to invite them over the dinner the next day.

She had spent some time talking to Gustave and Apolline, who had gladly accepted her invitation, and then left for her Château. While Adrian had made himself and his rabbit comfortable in his grandpa Gustave's welcoming arms Apolline had fussed over to make a sumptuous lunch for her little grandson and Hermione.

Taking the opportunity in between their casual conversations, Hermione had slipped into her old suite to look around the place that had once been her home.

Upon entry she had discovered a Stasis Spell that had been cast on the whole suite and her mind had immediately recognized Alexis's magic in the air.

She had been looking forward to meet him today so that she could have a lengthy talk with him regarding her new and unwanted marital situation. But the man had left for Ministry even on weekend and Hermione knew the reason behind it.

He was trying to drown himself in work so that he could forget about them.

They had no future together anymore and he was having a hard time accepting it just as she was having it.

Having Draco Malfoy as her husband was the last thing she had wanted in this world or another. The cruel reality sometimes constricted her chest so painfully that it became difficult to even breathe properly.

Then there the issue of the Sleeping Mixture that Narcissa had sent to her through Audré. She had met the woman on breakfast table this morning and purposefully avoided talking to her while being perfectly friendly with Audre and her family.

She knew Audré was strong, intelligent and yet compassionate woman. She had been true to her word in protecting them from Malfoy's evil clutches and Hermione knew that she could count on that woman. She had sensed that the elderly French woman guarded many dark secrets in her heart and always appeared calm, composed and collected. But sometimes she would lose her mask and broke down before she could take control.

Last night had been one of those instances when she had lost her control and opened the sadness that she carefully concealed in her heart. Hermione had seen her true feelings of being hurt and humiliated by her mother-in-law Medusa Malfoy. She had understood why Audré had taken responsibility of passing the potion to her – she had taken it as an opportunity to bridge the immense gap between a seemingly impossible relationship.

But Hermione was still not convinced. She knew Malfoys never did anything unless they got anything in return and Narcissa could never be an exception to that universal rule.

There was something that she was up to and Hermione was keen to discover it.

She took a deep breath and made up her mind.

She would pay a visit to the Malfoy matriarch once she returned to Château after lunch and ask her about her true intentions face to face.

There was no way she would accept her favour unless she precisely knew what it was for.

Sweeping a last look over her old suite Hermione left it with a full mind to enjoy her lunch at the Delacours.

•••••

Hundreds of doves gobbled around him as Draco lay sprawled on the ground beside the Dovecote while skimming through pages of 'Secret within secret: Know your Fidelius better.'

He had browsed through the Château library for an entire morning in order to find what he thought could be the ticket to Hermione and Adrian's Fideliused quarter.

He chided himself mentally for resorting to books in order to solve his problems; a trait he closely associated with Hermione Granger. While she would run into the library on every possible occasion to lay her hands on any book she deemed as readable, he Draco Malfoy resorted to his own wit to solve his own problems. Books were the last things he would consult when faced with any obstacle.

Yet he was doing it this morning because he needed uninterrupted access to his son's mother.

He had already lost one day from his aunt's allotted one week and therefore he needed to act fast in order to prove that he was indeed serious about his words.

His injured right hand bandaged in Muggle way, he scanned through the lines he had marked while reading:

"_Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person or Secret Keeper and is henceforth impossible to find – unless of course the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it."_

"_A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof."_

"_The method for the primary Keeper to voluntarily tell another person the secret can be verbal or written. It is also possible that the primary Keeper can reveal the information to another by showing it to them."_

"_Once the secret has been implanted, the only method for another to learn it is for the primary Secret Keeper to divulge it to that person directly; it cannot be discovered any other way. Additionally it appears that the disclosure must be voluntary and can't be coerced by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency or the Imperius curse."_

"_The Fidelius Charm not only renders those residing in the charmed location as undetectable as the location itself but also does not transmit information which could counter the charm outside its sphere of influence."_

Draco read the last line twice and blinked twice.

That's it. Salazar's Rod, he knew he would find a loophole in the ancient magic, however tiny that might be.

He had discovered the breach in the most ancient of spells.

'Counter the charm' – that was the tagline.

He took out the pair of small listening devices Julian had given his after their lunch.

They were shaped like small transparent insects.

"We call them 'Punaise' meaning bugs." Julian had informed him, "It is the latest model, cousin, can transmit sound from almost thousand miles radius. It can be transfigured to any form and attached to anything. Most importantly it doesn't interfere with protective enchantments." He said proudly.

What he was about to do would not counter the Fidelius Charm in any way.

His purpose would be very simple - getting information about what Adrian and his mother did every day; he would carefully avoid knowing about their precise location which was the prime goal of the Fidelius Charm.

'I don't want to know where you are, Granger, I just want to know what you do. I am not going to play the role of a stranger anymore. There is no way I can win your confidence if I don't know you better.' Draco thought with determination.

'All I need is a way to make you take it inside your quarters, Granger. Once it is there, I am pretty sure the Fidelius will not interrupt in transmission.' He thought confidently.

From his aunt Audré, Draco had learnt that simple and easy way always did it's trick.

Smirking with satisfaction Draco closed the book and scanned for a perfect white dove from among the hundred that flew around him.

His careful scrutiny won him his prize within five minutes.

'Accio' he flicked his wand lazily and the bird was summoned to him instantly.

Carefully he held the delicate bird in his left hand and directed his wand at it's small white chest.

This bird was going to act as his transmitter to Granger's Fideliused quarter.

After all what could be a better more than the symbol of motherhood to the mother of his son?

•••••

Upon a solitary but loud knock Narcissa Malfoy opened the door of her suite and found the last person she expected standing on the threshold.

Her daughter-in-law - Hermione Granger.

"Good evening." Narcissa blinked rapidly and greeted the woman, not knowing what to do next.

Hermione nodded curtly, "Can we talk Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked her directly.

Feeling curious, Narcissa moved away silently to let her visitor enter her suite. Without another word her daughter-in-law entered her rooms.

"I am sorry. I was not expecting you." Narcissa voiced her inner thoughts truthfully as she turned and faced the younger woman, "Please be seated." She offered a sofa in her sitting room.

Hermione however did not accept her offer. Instead she took out the crystal ewer Narcissa had sent her the previous day and placed it on a table.

Narcissa needed no telling what her daughter-in-laws real purpose of visit could be.

"I would like to know why you sent me this?" Hermione asked her the question she had been expecting pointing at the ewer, "Why are you doing this favour to me?" she asked Narcissa sharply.

Whatever Narcissa had expected from Hermione was surely not this. She had thought that either she would send it back through Audré or accept it silently when Audré explained her feelings to Hermione. Her assessments had told her that Hermione Granger would not directly visit and interrogate her for such a petty issue since it was evident that she hated her and her son, Draco.

She, it seemed, had mistaken on her assessment. This woman was far stronger than she had expected her to be.

"I am not doing any favour on you." She replied calmly. It would not do good to anger this woman at this stage.

"Then why be so uncharacteristically generous?" Hermione taunted Narcissa.

"I have my reasons for that." Narcissa answered truthfully.

"Keep your noble reasons to yourself, Mrs. Malfoy. I have no need for them or your potion." Hermione said coolly and turned to leave.

Realizing that it was her last chance to clear the misunderstanding Narcissa stopped her angry daughter-in-law on her track.

"It was a token of gratitude from one mother another." She said to her with all honesty.

Hermione arched her eyebrow at her statement, "Pardon?" she asked.

"Draco told me how you and your friends saved him during the Battle of Hogwarts in the Room of Requirements. You are a mother yourself, surely you know how it feels when someone saves your only child." Narcissa said evenly, "I know that my explanation sounds very unnatural since I was Lucius Malfoy's wife and Bellatrix Lestrange's sister; but I am first and foremost a mother and I care for the woman who saved my son." she said genuinely.

Her daughter-in-law simply stared at her in response.

Taking the opportunity Narcissa Summoned the brooch she had bought for Hermione and placed the box on her palm.

"This is for you." She said as Hermione opened the lid to reveal the jewelry inside, "I bought it for you last Wednesday as a very small token of gratitude from this mother. Try as I might, I can never replay your debt and I therefore I kindly ask you to accept it." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy…. I…." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Narcissa silenced her.

"Please don't disappoint this mother." She pledged to her.

Narcissa could see the battle that was waging inside Hermione's head between the mother and the woman. She remained silent for several moments and then looked up at her full on face.

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. I accept it." She said evenly, "But this doesn't change anything between us." She said firmly.

"I am not a fool to place my hopes so high." Narcissa assured her and took the ewer from table, "You forgot this." She added.

Holding both the jewelry box and the ewer in her right hand, Hermione left Narcissa without another backward glance.

Narcissa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Clearly, Audré had been right when she said that Granger despised being pitied.

•••••

Sunday morning was cooler than Draco had expected it to be but he didn't mind.

He was just one step shy of his goal.

He was almost sure that Granger would come to Dovecote again and that would be his opportunity to smuggle the perfect white Dove he had selected for her.

The listening device had been transfigured to a white feather and carefully attached using a Permanent Sticking Charm among the dove's white feathers where it had blended seamlessly. He had even cast an Impervious Charm upon it.

Hoping against hope that Granger's quarters were not sealed with Imperturbable Charm to prevent eavesdropping, Draco waited patiently for his wife to come at the Dovecote.

'_Patience, nephew, patience.' _Audré's voice echoed inside his head and Draco checked his watch.

"Eight o'clock." He muttered under his breath, "Come on Granger. Don't make me take extreme measures." He looked at the pathway that led to the gardens for any sign of the woman he had been waiting for.

His patience paid well as he heard someone was singing lightly and approaching the Dovecote.

Draco immediately hid himself behind the Poplar trees.

His felt elated when he saw it was none other than Granger.

"Go," he muttered to the dove that was perched on his shoulder, "Go to her and be a good pet." He instructed the mute bird.

Surely, charming pets were one of his specialties and the bird flew immediately to it's intended target.

"Hey!" He saw Hermione exclaimed in surprise as the dove neatly landed on her shoulder, "What's it, little birdie?" She asked happily and stroked it's small chest with one finger, "You are beautiful." She added.

The dove cooed affectionately.

"Merlin, she is perfect." Hermione was breathless as she examined it's perfect white glistening feathers, "You want to be with me?" she asked the bird gently.

The dove didn't answer but flew away only to land again on her shoulder.

Hermione was entranced by it's beauty, "Come, sit here." She offered the bird her hand who somehow complied immediately.

"Tell me bird, do you want to be with me?" she asked the bird softly.

The dove tilted her head and cooed again.

"I guess that's a 'yes' you cutie bird!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "You know I had a pet dove just like you when I was very young. Her name was Gwyn which meant 'white'. Can I call you Gwyn?" she asked the dove eagerly.

The bird cooed again.

"Gracious Merlin." Hermione cried out in joy, "Come Gwyn, let's have a walk." She announced happily and stroked it's feathers affectionately.

"Go Gwyn." Draco murmured, "Have a walk with your new mistress." He commented from behind the trees.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, , v-x-y-zz, Grovek26,roni2010, happyhoper and guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I had to think a lot before Fidelius Charm on that. ;)**_

_**Happyhoper: I think you'll get your answer on German guy here.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**I had to read a lot of articles on traditional French dinners before writing this chapter. I was too much for me so skipped the details since didn't want to make any mistakes.**_

_**The calendar said that 19th September 2004 was indeed Sunday.**_

_**"Joyeux anniversaire" is fench equivalent of 'Happy birthday to you.'**_

_**Again customs of French birthday was researched thoroughly.**_

_**The fact about Florentine diamond was taken from a website. So were the other cursed objects.**_

_**The song is a copyright to Ronan Keating who published it in 1999.**_

_**Madame Bovary is the name of a book by Gustave Flaubert.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Less than 15 and I am never updating again. *wicked grin***_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Please read other fictions there too which are: Broken by Teardrops13 and Looking for lost love by Alyssialui.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 31: Poignant Truths**

Alexis Delacour adjusted the collar of his dress shirt and cast a last look at his reflection before putting on the coat. The man who looked back at him from the mirror was sour faced and tired.

There was a knock at the door of his suite but Alexis didn't bother to open it; he knew his mother would come anyway.

Sure enough Apolline Delacour entered her son's suite after a moment and cast a gloomy look at Alexis.

"My dear, where are you going dressed up like this?" Alexis heard his mother asked him though he knew that woman already knew the answer.

"I am going to my office." Alexis answered only to affirm his mother's speculations.

"Son, today is Sunday." Apolline reminded her son, "Surely your office is closed on Sundays." She said evenly.

"It may be closed for others, maman, but not for me. I am the Junior Undersecretary and I have special duties to attend to." Alexis said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh really?" his mother demanded, "Pray tell me what are they?"

"Maman, I surely can't discuss my office at home." Alexis said in an exasperated voice, "I am leaving now." he said and turned to leave.

"Why are you doing this to me, Alexis?" Apolline asked him from behind, "What have I done, dear son? Are you angry at me? Tell me, Alexis; are you angry at me because I persuaded Jean to marry Draco Malfoy?"

Though Alexis couldn't see his mother's face, he knew that the woman was on the brink of tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"No, maman, no." he said as he approached and placed an arm on her shoulder to comfort her, "Why should I be angry on you for a matter on which even you didn't have any choice?" he asked her, "I know why she married that man; she did that for Adrian. She sacrificed her life for Adrian's safety. If Jean can be brave enough to do that, we surely can support her. Neither Jean nor you are any way to be blamed for anything at all. If anyone is to be blamed, maman, it is solely Draco Malfoy. He destroyed Jean and Adrian's lives; not you." Alexis said firmly.

His mother looked up at him, her eyes tearful, "If Malfoy is responsible for all these things, Alexis, then why are you avoiding your family for a whole week?" she asked in constrained voice, "Why are you attending office on weekends when you never did it before? Why are you visiting Jean's old suite when you return and sleep there almost every night? Why didn't you attend her dinner when she invited us in Château last Tuesday? Why, son, why?" she asked him desperately.

Alexis closed his eyes and clenched his teeth; his mother had asked him something that he couldn't explain to himself.

True that the moment the ceremony of Sacred Marriage between Jean and Malfoy had ended, he realized that the woman he loved sincerely was lost forever; that there could never be anything between them anymore. But a large part of his mind, the part that was completely insensible, still wanted Jean back in his life. That part of his soul hoped for Jean to appear at her suite with Adrian, smile at him at dinner and if possible plant a kiss or two on his cheek. The rest of his sensible part was having trouble dealing with this impossible desire and the conflict was making him lose his mind. So in order to employ his treacherous mind, he had drowned himself in his works, hoping that it would somehow numb his pain.

"It's nothing, maman," he lied smoothly, "I already told you that I have plenty of works to attend to since the Minister has just recovered. He is relying on me and the Senior Undersecretary heavily. So naturally the workload has increased. As for sleeping in Jean's suite, maman, it's on the Eastern side of our home and it has plenty of fresh morning air." He said in a convincing voice, "And I am very sorry that I couldn't attend Jean's dinner last week but as you know, work always comes first for me." He said with a forced smile.

His mother said nothing in response; she simply stared at him for a moment and smiled back.

"Well then, I guess that you wouldn't say 'no' to the dinner party at Chombrun Malfoy's this evening." She offered, "Madame Audré Chombrun Malfoy visited our home yesterday to invite us and your father and I accepted it gladly." She informed him.

Alexis was completely at a loss to say anything.

Realizing her son's momentary bewilderment Apolline gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't back out now, dear. Gustave already said that we all will be attending it and if you don't go, it will be pretty embarrassing for us." She said gently, "Besides, your sister is staying there with Jean and Adrian and as a dutiful older brother you should have already visited her to see if she feels alright there." She added.

Feeling completely defeated by his mother's logical points, Alexis nodded silently and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, maman, I wouldn't do anything that embarrasses you or Papa." He assured his mother, "I will be home at five. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That will be just fine." His mother affirmed and patted him on his shoulder.

Completely convinced that he would be doomed for the rest of the evening, Alexis left his suite with only one thought in his mind:

'What will I do when I see Jean and Adrian at dinner?'

•••••

Audré was looking curiously at the stunning white dove that was standing on a flat perch and eating on some safflower seeds.

"Isn't she beautiful, aunt Audré?" she heard Hermione asked her and turned her gaze to the woman.

"She, most definitely is beautiful." Audré admitted, "In fact, calling her 'beautiful' would be an understatement, dear, since she looks positively divine." Audré commented, "Where did you find her? In my Dovecote?" she asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded positively, "I am sorry I brought her here without your permission, aunt Audré but it just wouldn't let go of me when I visited the place this morning. I was so enchanted by her beauty that I couldn't control myself and brought her here at my quarters." She confessed apologetically.

"It's alright, Jean, you need not apologize for taking out one Dove while I have hundreds out there." She assured the young mother, "But what interests me is that you said it wouldn't let you go. My birds never behave that stubbornly; not even with me." She commented curiously.

Hermione shrugged and returned to the book she was reading titled 'The Florentine Diamond and other cursed Gems'.

The Sunday morning breakfast being over, during which her nephew Draco had crushed another teacup in his already injured hand, Audré had decided to spend some time with her little grandson in his quarters. The Château house elves had been notified of the upcoming dinner party as Audré instructed them on what would be in the menu. She was currently sitting comfortably on a sofa with her grandson on her lap, occasionally stroking his hair affectionately.

It seemed that Adrian had given her life a new horizon. The little boy had charmed her with his innocence and sharp intelligence previously but nowadays she felt like she had been intrigued by his other qualities as well namely: loyalty, truthfulness, honesty and valour.

This was the son of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; an eternal intermingling of their contrasting bloodline and qualities – a union between Gryffindor lioness and Slytherin serpent.

"Grandma Audré," Audré heard her little grandson whispered her name and she looked down at him with a questioning look.

Adrian motioned her to bring her ears closer to him and feeling amused she complied.

"Grandma, today is Mama's birthday." Adrian whispered in her ears, "Aunt Gaby told me this morning that grandma Apolline is planning something special for Mama." He informed Audré, "Can we plan something special as well?" he asked excitedly.

'Today is Jean's birthday?' Audré asked herself, having difficulty digesting the sudden piece of information, 'What date is today?' she frowned.

Nineteenth September of year 2004.

The wheels inside her head started moving as a rush of sudden thrill engulfed her.

'What an excellent opportunity to make Jean feel special!'

"Of course we will, dear grandson." She whispered back to the little boy whose innocent grey eyes immediately widened, "We will arrange a surprise birthday party." She informed Adrian.

Unable to contain his excitement to himself, Adrian clapped happily and gave her a wide grin, "It will be fun, grandma." He nodded his head in encouragement, "Mama always forgets her birthdays." He added albeit sadly.

"That's even better, my dear man." Audré affirmed casting a sideway look at Jean who seemed deeply immersed in her book, "She won't know anything until we bring out the birthday cake." She said in a conspiring tone and sat up straight on her sofa before clearing her throat, "Ahem, Jean!" she called Adrian's unsuspecting mother, "Can I take out Adrian for a tour in the Dovecote?" she asked her most innocently.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly - she was positively lost in her book, "Yes, of course, aunt Audré." She granted Audré's request, "Just be careful so that he doesn't bump his arm." She added her default warning.

"Don't worry about that, Jean. He is my grandson too." Audré assured the young mother and motioned Adrian to leave her lap before standing up and taking his small right shoulder in her bigger hand, "Let's go Adrian." she nudged the boy who clutched his rabbit to his chest and followed Audré silently.

They left the quarter and Audré directed her steps to the Château kitchens.

Like most of the medieval Châteaus in France, Château de la Grange-Bleanue had an extensive kitchen composed of Kitchen proper, Pantry, Buttery, Larder and Ice House. Though Audré never actually cooked in the kitchen she often visited it to inspect the condition, which to her immense relief had been satisfactory; thanks to her well trained house elves.

This morning however, she had something else in her mind.

The only two or three occasions during which she ever cared for baking anything were her childrens' birthdays. Julian and Lillian always preferred their mother's hand made fruit tart over the elves version and Audré had never missed an opportunity to present them with one.

Adrian was hopping happily along her, bombarding Audré with questions.

"Where are we going, grandma?"

"What will be our surprise?"

"Will it be something special?"

"Is it another bird?"

"Is it another dove like the one Mama brought?"

"When is the birthday party?"

Audré answered them to the highest of her ability, quenching the little boy's thirst as much as possible as they both reached the kitchens.

She noticed that his little grandson's mouth fell open at the sight of her Grand Kitchen.

It was spacious chamber with ceiling-high stained glass windows whose mullioned colourful window panes filtered the sunlight and created a beautiful image on the marble floor. From the marble topped fitted units and Marble Island to the striking three chandeliers and several state of the art oil paintings, the Grand Kitchen spoke of a serious style statement. Their sudden presence made the house elves stop their activities and bow low to them.

"Good morning, Madame Malfoy and Little Master Adrian." they declared.

Audré felt Adrian tugged her hand insistently and she looked down at the awe-struck boy.

"Grandma, are you going to make something for Mama?" Adrian asked her his eyes still wide in amazement and excitement.

"How about a delicious fruit tart, little man?" Audré asked back temptingly.

"Mama loves tarts." Adrian approved and affirmed happily.

•••••

Draco had never experienced such jumble of opposite feelings in his life.

He was happy, sad, angry, relieved, agitated and calm at the same time - happy because he had seen his son at breakfast; sad because he couldn't reach out and touch him; angry because of his helplessness to face his mother Narcissa; relieved that Hermione had taken the dove he had given her to her quarters; agitated because he wanted to see his son again and calm because he had a plan to whip up a comfortable relationship with Apolline Delacour.

He looked down at his Muggle bandage that had been freshly dressed half an hour ago. He had crushed yet another cup with bare hands in an effort to prevent them from reaching out to stroke Adrian's sweet face as the adorable boy talked and laughed in the most bewitching way during his breakfast that morning.

Had he be forced to tolerate this any longer, Draco was sure he would simply go mad.

He wanted so badly to hold his son in his arms and embrace him protectively, making sure their souls merged with one another.

His heart ached to be kissed once - just once, by his innocent and sweet boy.

His hands ached to stroke his little son's silvery blond curls.

And his mind numbed in pain when he remembered that his son had called him Monsieur.

How he wanted Adrian to call him father in his tender and sweet voice!

What would he not give or do or endure to just hear that one word from his only living son?

His salvation. His Adrian.

That was the reason he had preferred to keep his wounds unhealed by any sort of magic.

'If Granger can tolerate pain for the sake of my son, surely I can do that too.' he had thought.

Draco was reminded of his third year at Hogwarts when he had been attacked by a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. The injury had been minimum but he had exaggerated it to win some attention from his teachers and housemates, especially the girls. Now years after that incident, when he had bled both externally and internally from catastrophic losses in his life, Draco was somehow immune to physical pain. What had been a torture once, was bliss now and he welcomed it openly.

All he wanted was Adrian and the road to Adrian started from his mother whom he had damaged inadvertently.

That woman was suddenly occupying most part of his thoughts as he formulated how to alleviate her pain and ask for her forgiveness.

His first step had been to know her more than he already did. His attempts had paid off well as Hermione had accepted his small gift.

His next step would be befriending with the Delacours and winning their confidence, which surely would be almost next to impossible.

But years of pain had hardened his, Draco Malfoy's, determination and tolerance to extreme limits and he was not afraid to undertake any course that would take him to where he wanted, in this case – the Delacours.

Draco leaned down on his sofa and closed his eyes.

He was waiting eagerly for the dinner that evening.

•••••

Skipping through the pages of the latest edition of Witch Weekly, Narcissa reflected on the event of previous night.

Brought up in a Pureblood family, Narcissa had never imagined that she would have a Muggleborn daughter-in-law and a Half-blood grandson one day. Even more unexpected was the fact that she had almost pledged to the said woman to accept her gift. Had she been her old self, Narcissa would have considered it almost impossible but fate it seemed had made even that - possible. And somehow she was not ashamed of it.

Trying hard to concentrate and failing miserably to read an article on current fashion trend in Witch's gowns, she closed the ladies magazine and tossed it on the table before her. Her mind was somewhere else.

Her little grandson – Adrian.

The boy, a complete miniature of Draco at age six and even better looking than his father had entrapped her with his innocent manners.

She had met quite a few pureblood children and Adrian was like none. While he displayed wit, good manners and affection to his elders he was also shy and even suspicious to strangers. She had noticed how Adrian stared at her whenever they met at breakfast table and since his mother Hermione hadn't endeavored to introduce them to each other, Narcissa had deemed it prudent not to approach her grandson on her own and frighten him on the process.

But in her mind she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to be introduced to her only grandson.

She wanted to be addressed as Grandma just as Adrian addressed Audré in front of her.

She wanted to talk to the boy and have an opportunity to know him more properly.

There was a loud knock on her door and Narcissa's stream of thought was interrupted. "Come in." she called from her place on sitting room sofa.

The door opened and Lillian peeped inside, "I hope I am not disturbing you, aunt?" she enquired.

"Not at all." Narcissa shook her head, "Why are standing outside?" she asked and motioned her to the sofa opposite her.

"Thank you aunt, I haven't come to sit. I want to show you something. Please come with me." Lillian offered her in a tantalizing voice.

Feeling overly curious Narcissa left her suite and followed her niece.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked her followee after some time who turned and gave her a mysterious smile before answering in one word, "Kitchens."

Unable to comprehend what her niece's motive might be Narcissa remained silent during the rest of their walk through the spacious corridors and soon reached a part of Château where she had never been before.

A large shining double door lay open before them.

"Come this way, aunt." Lillian beckoned Narcissa to join her inside the pantry and then hid her behind the door, "Look over there." She offered.

The sight that met Narcissa's eyes was extraordinary.

Adrian and his little white rabbit were sitting on top of kitchen Marble Island while Audré placed a large tart shell before him. There were traces of liquid chocolate over his flawless cheek and he smeared it even more when he tried to wipe it off.

"He is helping maman to bake a chocolate fruit tart." Lillian informed Narcissa, her eyes shining with excitement.

Narcissa blinked several times and tried to clear her head.

Her five and a half year old grandson was helping someone bake a tart!

Whereas her son, Draco Malfoy, had never even lifted so much as a finger to do anything – whether it be five or twenty five.

She watched silently as Audré poured Vanilla bean Pastry Cream into the Tart crust and spread it evenly before casting a Freezing Charm over it.

"Grandma, I want to decorate it especially for Mama's birthday." She heard Adrian requested Audré who laid down a platter full of berries before him.

"Do you know how to do that?" Audré asked him clearly amazed at her grandson's appeal.

Adrian nodded enthusiastically, "I always help grandma Apolline when she bakes on Fridays. I glaze the cookies she makes." He informed Audré proudly who gaped at him.

Feeling utterly bewildered Narcissa watched as Adrian carefully selected some blue berries and started arranging them on the outer rim of the cream filled tart.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Lillian whispered to her aunt fondly.

Narcissa couldn't agree more and a small smile broke into her lips at the thought of being able to present Hermione something on her birthday, though she didn't know it at that time.

"But why aren't they baking a cake instead?" she asked after sometime as Adrian took some raspberries to decorate the middle rim while Audré stood motionless watching the boy work diligently.

Lillian gave her a knowing smile, "Because aunt, at France we don't bake cakes to celebrate birthday. Traditionally we make a specially decorated fruit tart." She explained to Narcissa, "Maman always makes white chocolate fruit tart for Julian's birthday and milk chocolate fruit tart for my birthday. Only for Papa's birthday, did she make an English style cake with vanilla frosting."

"I see." Narcissa remarked, feeling interested to know more about French birthday traditions.

She was about to ask her more but Adrian's tender voice cut in, "Grandma, can we have some strawberries please?" he supplicated to Audré who gave the little boy a questioning look.

"Why, my dear?" she asked the little chef in charge.

"Because grandma Apolline used strawberries to decorate the centre of the tart." Adrian informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure." Audré nodded matter-of-factly and left to fetch some strawberries.

"I have never seen little boys show interest in cooking." Narcissa stated to her niece who was having hard time try not to laugh loudly as she watched Adrian bossed over her mother.

"I guess it's the family where he was brought up, aunt." Lillian commented lightly, "I have heard that the Delacours loved Adrian like their own grandson and brought him up fit to be a gentle man from an early age; not to be turned into some spoiled arrogant kid when he grows up." She added.

Realizing that the last part of the comment matched her son's criteria Narcissa remained silent and watched as Audré came back with some strawberries.

Adrian had already decorated the inner rim of the pie with blackberries and together he and Audré placed the perfectly halved strawberry pieces in the centre.

Audré casted a Stasis Spell over the birthday tart and cleaned Adrian's chocolate stains before rewarding him with a piece of Croissant.

Narcissa and Lillian watched from their hideout in pantry as the lady and her master chef left the kitchens and Narcissa was suddenly visited with an incredible thought.

With Adrian's love and support by her side Hermione Jean Granger was the most fortunate mother in the world.

•••••

The Canal Saint Martin was a long canal in Paris which connected the Canal de l'Ourcq to the river Seine. It was a popular destination for Parisians and tourists who loved watching the barges that navigated through the series of locks and road bridges.

Sunday afternoon found Alexis Delacour skipping stones into the shallow depths of the said canal as he stood alone over the arched iron bridge that connected the two ends of it.

Though he had tried to convince his mother that he had urgent works in the ministry to attend to, the reality had been quite opposite.

He had spent most of the morning checking and rechecking his official documents while scanning through the already done reports to see whether they needed any further modifications. The only new document that had been forwarded to him was an official letter that informed him that Audré Chombrun Malfoy would be attending to the case of Minister of Magic's assassination attempt against Augustus Rochés and Olivier Metzner.

While signing at the bottom of the document he had looked up at the calendar absentmindedly and found that it was nineteenth of September – Jean's birthday.

The discovery had hit him hard and soon he had deducted another series of truth with it: For one, his mother had concealed Jean's birthday from him and for two, he had neither inner strength nor motive to visit her on her birthday.

He had lost Jean and Adrian forever and it was entirely his fault that Jean was under Draco Malfoy's evil clutches.

Had he acted more prudently and informed Jean about Malfoy's Brussels visit, the course of events could have been different. Jean would have been alert and Adrian wouldn't be kidnapped and Claimed by Malfoy in the first place.

How could he show his guilty face to her when he already knew that the woman he still loves was suffering because of his foolishness?

He knew that Jean was strong and forgiving but he didn't deem himself fit enough for her forgiveness.

He had simply sold her to a lifetime of loneliness and agony.

The stones he threw skipped through the water and created splashing sounds.

Alexis had already purchased a present for Jean on the occasion of her birthday – a Swiss wrist watch that he had bought for her when he had been in Brussels.

He had kept it safely in his cupboard all along thinking that he would present it to her on her birthday and propose her again.

But ironically she is someone else's wife now and way beyond his reach.

All he could do now was watch her from distance and make sure she and Adrian was safe and protected.

With a sigh Alexis threw the last stone at the canal that skipped through the water before submerging into it's depths.

It was time to go home and get ready to attend the dinner party at Château de la Grange-Bleanue.

•••••

Hermione looked at her reflection on the full length mirror and frowned.

Her navy blue georgette chiffon V-neck long evening dress with sheer elbow long sleeves was extremely modest looking.

But still she felt uncovered and naked thinking that she would be spending a whole evening in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

His cold grey would be sweeping over her body and the thought was enough to make her skin crawl.

Hermione looked at the off white satin shawl on the bed and considered draping it over her upper body. At least that way the horrible rapist wouldn't be able to ogle at her chest.

She felt bile rise at her throat.

"Mama, do you think Peter should wear the blue coat that grandma Apolline gave him?" Adrian asked her suddenly and Hermione gulped audibly to recover her voice.

Not caring to dress her son in a formal dress robe since his plastered arm needed minimum movements she had decided for a scarlet T-shirt with the picture of a golden snitch on it. The colour was chosen deliberately to display the Malfoys that the boy's mother was a proud Gryffindor.

"I think that will be a nice idea." Hermione agreed with her son who immediately dashed into the closet to retrieve Peter's blue coat.

Hermione looked at her reflection again and decided to drape the shawl over her shoulders. There was no way she would attend the dinner feeling uncomfortable.

That being resolved, she proceeded to wear the pearl necklace and earrings.

Her only consolation for the upcoming dinner was the thought that Alexis Delacour might finally attend it.

•••••

The impressive view of Château de la Grange-Bleanue was breathtaking in the afternoon lights as the last rays of sun illuminated it. Apolline Delacour approached it accompanied by her family, her husband Gustave and her son Alexis. While it was custom among the French to bring finest quality wine for their hosts on a dinner invitation, to Apolline's immense relief Gustave hadn't followed the golden rule and resorted to a large box finest quality Belgian chocolates that Alexis had brought from his trip to Brussels. It was well known fact that pureblood witches never drank as much as their husbands did and since Audré Chombrun Malfoy was the lady of the Château it would be inappropriate to bring something that she and her ladies couldn't consume.

Their host, Audré was already waiting for them at the entrance as her son Julian guided the Delacours through the vast gardens and led them to her.

"Bonsoir." Audré greeted graciously and courtesied to them as she came forward to lightly embrace Apolline, "I believe my son brought you safely at our home." She enquired to her guests who had been fetched to the Château by Julian on side-along apparition.

"We are just fine, Madame Malfoy." Apolline assured her, "Though Julian and Alexis know each other from work that certainly won't prevent us from being caught against the Anti-Apparition Ward. It was most kind of you to send your son to bring us." she said with a charming smile.

"Not at all." Audré waved her hand airily, "Please come in, my family is waiting for you in our sitting room." she informed the Delacours and ushered them inside.

Their brisk walk through the spacious entrance hall adorned with characteristic triangular ribbed vault ceiling brought them to Audré's sitting room where most of the Malfoys save for Hermione and Adrian were sitting already.

With all the old glamour, European medieval artwork, antique furniture and extravagant chandeliers - the main salon of the Château de la Grange-Bleanue could not be better designed. Stunning French marble archway supported the entrance door while hardwood floor with intricate inlay and a painted ceiling gave it a regal look and atmosphere. Like most noble homes in France it had an elaborately decorated fireplace large enough for a man to stand with ease inside it and an enormous painting with gilded frame that covered the west side of the room. Audré always served her special guests in this salon.

Narcissa, Lillian and Draco stood up as soon as the guests entered the sitting room and the cheerful mood between two families suddenly became considerably grave as the Delacour eyed Draco with considerable repugnance. As if perceiving the subtle change Audré gestured her guests to take seats and proceeded to introduce her family.

"I believe an introduction is in order." She said placing the chocolate box and rose bouquets on the centre table, "I am sure that you are already acquainted with my charming nephew, Draco." Said she, "And this is Draco's mother and my sister-in-law Narcissa Malfoy." Audré indicated at Narcissa, who was wearing a salmon pink evening gown robe and diamond jewelry, before moving on to her daughter, "And here is my only daughter Lillian Chombrun Malfoy."

Completely ignoring Draco, the Delacours gave simple curt nod at Narcissa's direction and smiled genuinely at Lillian.

"I believe you have already met my youngest daughter Gabrielle." Apolline said to her host Audré who nodded in response, "This is my son Alexis Delacour. He is the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." She said proudly and patted her son.

"Enchante" Audré said with a gentle smile while casting merest of glance at Lillian's direction, "I hope I'll be seeing more of you very soon." She added, "By the way I am thankful that you didn't bring wine." She commented at the gifts the Delacours had brought for their host, "My children hardly drink alcoholic beverages. And luckily Draco and Narcissa share the same taste."

Apolline nodded in agreement.

"Well-bred pureblood ladies are prohibited from drinking." Narcissa remarked to the room in general, "Though nowadays it's a common practice among some witches to drink like a fish." She sneered at the thought, "At our home my mother used to say that 'The first thing in the human personality that dissolves in alcohol is dignity'." She quoted, "We were three sisters and brought up in a manner most befitting for our family name. There were rules about what kind of jewelry we should wear as well as when and where, who to talk with, who to dance with, how and when to speak to a stranger – these were deemed very critical knowledge." She said pompously.

Apolline was tempted to ask Narcissa regarding any rules in her esteemed family that said whether or not pureblood men should violate Muggleborn women but controlled herself at the last moment and instead gave her a forced smile.

Meanwhile Alexis discovered that he was having difficulty in keeping his eyes off the extremely pretty lady sitting opposite him – Lillian. She was wearing a light blue evening dress consisting of hand-beaded illusion blouse and a mock-wrap. Alexis had never stared at ladies in his entire life but for some unknown reason his treacherous eyes were trying to travel back to her pretty face and deep blue eyes. Feeling immensely uncomfortable and embarrassed at his attitude he fixed his stare at Audré instead.

"I received a notice this morning that said you would be taking the Ministry's case against the Rochés and Metzner." He said to her, "I must admit that I was a bit astonished because I as far as I knew you have already retired from the post of Chief Public Prosecutor."

Draco was amazed by the piece of information and realized why his cousin Lillian had remarked it at co-incidence the previous day at breakfast, "Congratulations aunt." he said her loftily, "I thought I would never see you in courts again and with all honesty, that would have been a terrible loss."

Audré smiled gently at her nephew before turning to her guests, "My nephew Draco has joined the Wizarding Law School at Sorbonne." She informed them, "And it so happens that Olivier Metzner is his teacher in Criminal Law." She added.

"How are you planning to tackle him?" Gustave asked with interest, "I have heard he has never lost a case." He commented.

"For him, Monsieur, it may be another case of winning so as to add another feather in his already overloaded crown but for me it's not so." Audré replied, "I never fight a case to be a winner. I fight for justice." She emphasized, "And this case is very special for me since I am fighting it for somebody I would die for." She said firmly.

Gustave was just about to ask who that person might be but the appetizers were served at that moment.

"Please help yourselves." Audré appealed to her guests motioning at the nuts, crackers and drink.

"What is this thing?" Apolline asked her taking up a goblet and examining the sparkling blue light, "Is it some kind of Gin?" she asked incredulously remembering their earlier conversation about wine.

"Of course not." Audré denied, "We call it Bombay Sapphire, it's a kind of cocktail made from Juniper berries, orris root, angelica, coriander, cassia, almond and lemon peel." She informed them, "It's one of mother's own invention that she used to serve her guests with and I am merely continuing her tradition." She added pleasantly.

Draco was indulging himself in the incredibly fresh piney taste of Bombay Sapphire and wondering where Adrian and his mother might be when the said couple entered the salon.

"Mother! Father!" Hermione exclaimed from entrance and walked over to the elderly couple to plant a kiss on Apolline's rosy cheeks, "Sorry, I am late but it's quite difficult to don fancy dresses like this with just one arm." She said apologetically.

Draco's had already automatically moved to his son's attire as he had been expecting to see him in formal robes but found that he was wearing a scarlet T-shirt with a golden snitch that fluttering it's wings.

'Gryffindor colours on my half Slytherin son!' he thought raising an eyebrow, 'Is Granger tempting his Seeker father to catch the Snitch?' he thought with amusement remembering his ride with Julian where he had outsmarted his cousin.

All his amusements however evaporated upon seeing what happened next.

Adrian, who had been kissed and cuddled by Apolline and Gustave Delacour to their heart's content, ran to Alexis and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Uncle Alexis!" he squealed happily, "I missed you." He declared and placed two kisses on the man's both cheeks.

Suddenly Draco's blood was boiling and he felt as if molten lava was coursing through his veins. His earlier tranquility and peace completely gone, he gripped the arm of his sofa and tried hard to control the anger that was splitting his soul into two.

"Uncle missed you too, dear Adrian." Alexis said with a broad smile as he hugged his nephew and kissed him.

Draco's hand automatically moved to grip his wand, ready to hex the infernal man to oblivion should he try to kiss his son again. Anger and jealousy was blinding his vision and he placed his goblet on the table to prevent it from smashing in his hands.

Hermione was immensely relieved to see Alexis and settled down with Apolline after exchanging a courteous greeting with him. She noticed that Alexis was back to his old reserved self and was paying serious attention to avoid meeting her eyes. Sighing deeply she turned to the conversation between Alexis and Adrian.

"Are you attending Monsieur Monette's drawing classes regularly Adrian?" Alexis asked the little boy who was showing Apolline the blue coat she had made for Peter rabbit.

"No." Adrian replied when he saw the approving smile Apolline bestowed upon his Peter rabbit, "Mama says I can't go anywhere until I am fully healed." He informed Alexis pouting his lips in a complaining manner.

Hermione took the opportunity to join the conversation and moved from her place to sit beside Adrian on the double sofa Alexis was occupying, "Well, that's because I don't want you injure your arm any further." She said casually, "You see Alexis, St. Joan's has granted Adrian three weeks leave to fully recover and I want him to make the best use of it."

Alexis gave Hermione a very courteous nod, "That's quite understandable Jean and I fully agree with you on that point." he said in a reserved tone before turning his attention to Adrian, "Adrian, I want you to listen to everything your Mama says, okay?" he requested the boy.

"But I already listen to Mama." Adrian interjected and looked at Hermione for support.

"Yes, he does." Hermione admitted and stroked her son's silvery blond curls fondly, "I was wondering why you didn't visit us after we moved in?" she asked Alexis in a carefully casual tone.

"I apologize for that rudeness, Jean." Alexis replied with a calm demeanor though he was feeling quite the opposite inside, "But you know that the Minister had been attacked and I had to attend to his matters which kept me extremely busy." He lied smoothly, "I heard about your and Adrian's injury and was planning to visit you but just couldn't manage my schedule. Please forgive me for my impertinence." He offered with a gentle smile.

Knowing Alexis's reserved nature Hermione was not convinced by his very believable excuse. She knew that had Alexis truly wanted, he would have turned the world upside down in order to visit them. It was evident from his apologetic manner and careful avoidance of her gaze that he was trying hard to avoid her and Adrian.

In her contemplation and conversation with Alexis and Adrian, Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco was giving them a deadly look.

Apolline meanwhile was admiring the general splendour of the room and noticed that her youngest daughter had not accompanied Hermione when she came in.

"I don't see Gabrielle." She noted her daughter's absence, "Where is she?" she asked Hermione.

"She said she had some urgent work with Edmound and left just before we came here." Hermione replied, "But she promised that she would be back before dinner." She added.

Audré was satisfied at the way her plan was continuing without any suspicion on Hermione's part. In fact it was she who had approached Gabrielle to bring Hermione's closest friends Eva and Edmound for the surprise birthday party they had planned. The birthday tart and other arrangements were already underway in the Dining Room and as the clock struck eight, her daughter Lillian gave her a meaningful look and excused herself politely to join Audré's little conspiracy.

Draco's nerves were stretched to their highest extents as he observed silently Adrian and Hermione exchanged an amiable conversation with Alexis. Adrian was chatting animatedly with Alexis and they both looked so close to each other that Draco thought he would go mad from jealousy.

The episode of l'aperitif being over Audré called for everyone's attention to join the dinner. She stood up to lead her guests to the Dining Room and noticed the intense look Draco was casting at Alexis and Adrian when the little boy took his uncle's bigger hand and hopped alongside him happily.

Shaking her head in amusement at her nephew's behaviour, Audré heralded the Delacours to her Dining room where as per her prior instructions Gabrielle, Lillian, Eva and Edmound would be waiting patiently.

Sure enough when they reached the place and entered the grand room it was plunged into complete darkness.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked loudly and Audré was pleased that his son was doing his part as a surprised host very well, "Why haven't the Elves lighted the chandelier?" he asked irritably.

"Let me investigate the matter, Julian." Audré offered patiently and turned to the small crowd behind her, "Jean dear, can you please light the chandeliers?" she appealed to the woman in semi darkness.

"Yes of course." Hermione took out her wand and waved it, wondering all the while why Audré asked her to do it when she could do it herself.

The grand chandelier lit up as her Lighting Charm hit it and bathed the Dining Room with bright light.

"Joyeux anniversaire,

Joyeux anniversaire…."

Hermione heard Eva, Edmound, Gabrielle and Lillian sang in chorus and soon almost everyone joined the song,

"Joyeux anniversaire, Jean!

Joyeux anniversaire!"

They finished the song with a flourish and clapped their hands loudly.

Draco was completely taken aback at the sudden turn of events. He hadn't paid much attention to the small act that happened before him since he was already preoccupied with Adrian's thoughts and suddenly realized the mystery behind the darkened room as soon as the song ended.

'Today is Granger's birthday?' he eyed a smiling Hermione who was being hugged and kissed by her family and friends save for Alexis and Julian, 'Then it seems that I was the first person to give her a birthday present.' He thought with mild irritation and amusement.

"Mama! Mama! Come and see." Hermione heard as her son called and tugged her skirt to take her to the dining table where two beautiful tarts were already placed, "Look," he showed her a tart decorated with berries, "I made it for your birthday." He announced with a broad grin.

By the look of her, Audré could tell that Hermione was stunned and speechless and so were the other occupants of the room. She moved her glance to her nephew who was displaying the most curious expression: admiration, shock, amusement and tinge of jealousy.

Hermione's hand moved over to the Tart her son had made for her and she touched the soft berries. Her emotions were in complete jumble and she couldn't figure out how to express or release them. Pride, satisfaction, gratitude and love was overwhelming her senses and before she could know her vision blurred as she burst into tears of joy.

"Adrian!" Hermione almost threw herself on her little son, who had been hoisted on a chair by Julian for better view of the food laden table, and embraced him tightly, "Adrian! Adrian!" she chanted and kissed him feverishly through blinding tears, "That's the best birthday present Mama has ever had." she said in tearful voice, "Mama's little rabbit is the best son in the world." She declared proudly.

No one present at the room protested against her.

It was hard for Hermione to let go her son but when she finally released him both of their faces were flushed: her with tear and Adrian's with laughter.

"Mama, grandma Audré and Peter helped me too." he said shyly observing everyone's gaze upon him and pointed to his rabbit.

Hermione kissed Peter rabbit before kissing her son again as if she was completely oblivious of other's presence in the room, "Both of Mama's rabbits are the best sons in the world." She corrected her previous declaration and wiped her tears clean.

As everyone settled down for dinner after Hermione and Adrian both overcame their emotions, Draco was lost in the thoughts of his son.

Since the day he had found out that he had a son with a woman he detested his reactions to him had been like an obsessed person. He had never felt like this towards anyone in his entire life - not even Scorpius and Astoria, the two persons he valued more than anything in the world. At first he had thought it was because Adrian was his only living child, his heir and therefore his salvation. But as time progressed he discovered that it was something more than that. His son was better than him in many ways: looks, manners, magical abilities, drawing skill and flying. The boy had accomplished so many things in tender age of five and a half and yet he was the most innocent child in his eyes; ever so modest and humble to others, fiercely protective about his mother and brave to stand up for his beliefs. He even sported his father's Slytherin cunning and selfish abilities sometimes but it would be intermingled with his inborn innocence. Adrian had touched his heart in a way no one ever had and he longed to be loved by him equally.

A delicious five course dinner was served and soon everyone engaged themselves in lively conversation. Audré and Gustave talked about the upcoming trial while Narcissa exchanged her views on Parisian witch's fashion with Apolline; Edmound and Gabrielle whispered among themselves.

Hermione, Adrian, Julian and Lillian were talking about a highly unusual topic for their own good: Quidditch.

"Well, the Bulgarian's will be playing next with the French team. I have heard that they have put on a good side and that Krum had been given a personal trainer." He informed the ladies.

"Is he still the same surly looking guy he was?" Hermione asked Julian remembering her short period of relationship with the famous Seeker in her fourth year.

Julian gave her an astonished look, "You speak as if you know him personally, sister-in-law!" he remarked.

"We… we went to the Yule Ball together in my fourth year we came to Hogwarts to participate at the Triwizard Tournament. He was the Durmstrang champion." Hermione explained to him suddenly wondering how much everything had changed in her life within a span of nine years. She had been fifteen year old when she went to the Ball with Viktor Krum and lived with her parents and friends – Harry and Ron. Today she turned twenty five and none of her previous life existed for her anymore. Her life now encompassed around Adrian and regrettably his formidable father, Draco Malfoy.

"What's a ball, Mama and who is Krum?" she was brought back from her reverie when Adrian asked her, his attention currently focused at the conversation.

"A Ball is a kind of dance party and Krum was Mama's old friend from school." She said plainly.

"Why did you use 'was' Jean instead of 'is'?" Julian asked her, "Are you not friends anymore?" he asked curiously.

"We lost touch once he left Hogwarts. I guess we both became busy with our own lives." Hermione replied in a dismissive manner. Clearly the topic of Viktor Krum was creating far too much interest than she had expected.

As if sensing her apparent unease Julian didn't pursue the topic anymore. He turned his attention to Alexis instead.

Alexis, who had been listening to the conversation half-heartedly, was having difficulty in keeping his eyes off Lillian again. With the distraction of Adrian gone, he was looking at anywhere but the pretty witch and berating himself for such a shameful behaviour. He dipped his spoon in the French onion soup and tried hard to concentrate on his food when Julian attacked him about his knowledge on Quidditch.

"Alexis, I heard that you don't follow Quidditch like most of the ministry employees do and that there are rare occasions in which you can say the score. Why is that so?" he heard Julian asked him playfully.

He straightened himself and gave Julian a very serene look, "I am afraid Julian but I don't find Quidditch worthy enough to spend my time burying my nose in newspapers to check the scores." He replied with equal slyness, "I would rather enjoy my time with a nice game of chess where there are ample possibilities to train your brain and mind alike." he remarked.

'First Ron and now Alexis.' Hermione sighed. It was quite a co-incidence that the two men she had fallen for in her life were avid fans of chess. She remembered how Ron beat the giant chessmen way back in their first year when they when went to save the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort's evil clutches.

Suddenly the food tasted bitter in her mouth and Hermione reached for some water to overcome her emotions.

"I thought all the men had forgotten the fine taste of chess already." Lillian gave a snide remark at Julian, "Honestly, the way they throw themselves on anything related to Quidditch makes me and maman think they have lost their appeal in the more refined games like chess." She casted side glances at her brother.

Julian snorted, "Just because you feel dizzy whenever you ride a broom, my dear sister, doesn't mean that Quidditch is a rouge game." he retorted back, "Flying can be much more fun than sitting and brooding over a board full of motionless black and white pieces."

Lillian was about to retaliate when Adrian's tender voice interrupted their rhubarb.

"I love flying too." he intoned from his place between Hermione and Lillian, "I can't fly now." he said lightly sniffing and pointing at his fractured arm.

Julian reached forward and patted him consolingly, "Don't be disappointed nephew. I'll take on my next ride if Jean gives me permission." He said to the little boy.

Adrian's grey eyes lit up at once, "Mama, can I go with Uncle Julian?" he asked is mother eagerly.

Hermione shook her head, "Absolutely not, Adrian." she said sternly, "I have seen these men flying around yesterday and they almost broke each other's neck." She said carefully avoiding Draco's eyes that were fixed on her now, "You have done enough damage to your arm already and there is no way I will let you do the same with your precious neck."

Julian was not remotely abashed by her comment on their flying abilities. Instead he gave an amused laugh and winked at Draco, "That was because we were trying to catch a Snitch, Jean. But with Adrian on my broom I am certainly not going to fly like that. I will follow the recommended height and speed." He assured Hermione.

"Mama, can I go please?" Adrian pleaded so tenderly that Hermione thought even Voldemort would have hard time rejecting the boy's appeal.

"Yes, please, Mama." Julian batted his eyelashes at Hermione in a complete imitation of Adrian.

Hermione couldn't help but laughed, "Fine." She said to them, "But first I need to see how you fly with him on your broom, Julian." She added her warning.

Julian gave her a courteous bow, "As the Lady wishes." He said and exchanged an excited look with Adrian.

The only person who was silent throughout the whole dinner was Draco. He had been observing Adrian and Hermione at first but soon his attention moved to the woman he sought badly: Apolline Delacour.

His opportunity to finally converse with the Delacour matriarch arrived when coffee and Hermione's birthday tart was served as dessert.

They had moved back to their salon again and Hermione was savouring every bite of the tart her son had made for her when she saw Draco approached Apolline with two cups of coffee in his pale hands.

Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Madame Delacour." Draco sat beside Apolline, "Would you like to have some coffee?" he offered her a cup he was holding.

Apolline raised an eyebrow at his sudden uncharacteristic polite behaviour before taking the cup silently, "Thank you Monsieur Malfoy. I believe I find your proud pureblood nose well functioning." She taunted him lightly.

Draco inhaled deeply as if showing her that his nose was in perfect order, "It most definitely is." He assured her with a smirk, "I forgot to thank you for your timely intrusion that night. By the way, I would be pleased if you call me Draco instead of Monsieur Malfoy." He added.

Apolline took a casual sip from her coffee and noticed Hermione's intense gaze upon them, "I thank you for the offer Malfoy but I must respectfully decline." She said with an assuring look at Hermione, "I don't know you well enough to call you by your given name."

Draco was certainly not going to pay heed to her scornful reply.

"Then how about getting to know each other properly?" he offered in his most polite voice.

"And why would a pureblood arrogant brat such as yourself do that?" Apolline asked him sharply.

Draco completely overlooked the sarcasm and replied in a calm voice, "I have my own reasons for that, Madame Delacour, which I'll explain more fully when we meet. But I assure you that I have no harmful intention towards you or your family. I know it's hard to believe my words but I swear this upon my dead son Scorpius's soul." He said solemnly, "How about this Tuesday? We can have lunch at any restaurant that you suggest – Muggle or Magic." He suggested.

Apolline seemed to consider his offer thoroughly, "Very well Tuesday then, Malfoy." She accepted his offer, "I'll let you know the time and venue tomorrow." She added.

"Thank you." Draco said and sipped his coffee languidly, feeling Hermione's eyes on her. He looked up at her and returned her gaze with uncharacteristic calmness.

It was then that he discovered that the woman looked quite good in her attire. True that she was more covered up than it was standard for women in a evening dress but somehow her modesty was adding to her beauty.

Draco moved away his eyes quickly.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought irritably.

•••••

Night had fallen finally in Château de la Grange-Bleanue and all it's inhabitants were at their respective suites.

Hermione, her son already tucked on their bed and sleeping peacefully, left her bed and went to her balcony where her pet done Gwyn was asleep on her flat perch.

She gave the sleeping bird a gentle stroke on her tiny head and took the chair before losing herself in the thought of the man who had kept her awake till now.

Alexis had been very polite yet reserved during their conversation throughout the evening. There had not been any personal communication. He had mostly talked about Adrian and their fractured arms and carefully avoided other topics that may involve their short time past relationship. Not that Hermione had wished him to talk about it; she was happy that the man had shown up at last.

She looked at the wrist watch that Apolline had handed her when they all gave her presents for her birthday; the Swiss watch was studded with tiny sparkling diamonds around the dial. Apolline had told her that they were real Belgian diamonds.

There was no doubt in her mind as to who had bought it for her – Alexis.

Though he had preferred to send it to her through his mother.

Gentle breeze played with her wayward curls as the feelings inside Hermione's heart finally found their voice through her song.

•••••

Draco was slipping into a blissful void of sleep when a female voice near her head jerked him awake.

Hermione's voice was singing softly and his listening device was relaying it with crystal clear clarity to his suite.

_It's amazing how you can speak to my heart._

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There is truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud._

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

_Try as they may, they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine!_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There is truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Draco listened to the voice keenly, never realizing when he had lost himself in it's carefully selected and meaningful words.

There was no doubt in his mind as to whom his wife was referring through that song.

He had seen them together as they conversed throughout the evening.

It was none other than Alexis Delacour.

•••••

With immense difficulty Hermione climbed out of the Gringotts cart she was riding and adjusted her sling over the plastered arm with a grimace.

"I wouldn't ride that cart with a plastered arm if I were you, Madame." A deep baritone echoed across the earthy corridor and startled, Hermione whipped around to find an impeccably dressed Günther Amadeus staring at her from a corner.

Feeling extremely irritated, she lifted her chin defiantly and gave the German the coldest look she could conjure.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Amadeus." She greeted him icily.

"Bonjour Madame Jean Granger." Amadeus greeted back, "Have I offended you in any way?" he asked noticing her cold demeanor.

If there was anything that infuriated Hermione to no end it was – arrogance. Remembering how the insolent man had stared at her and Claudia the day he arrived at Gringotts, Hermione made up her mind to give him a good run for his money. She was the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts France and therefore obliged to no one other than her goblin boss Geccemp.

"I don't like men who stare at ladies shamelessly." She stated defiantly.

Amadeus's lips curled into a pleasant smile and Hermione, amazed, noticed that his serious and arrogant features considerably lessened when he smiled. He even sported small dimples in both cheeks.

"Oh that!" he said as if remembering something, "I did that for two reasons. First, I believe that to be a Curse Breaker, one must be sound both physically and mentally. There is no place for weakness in our profession. That's why when I saw you with a plaster on your arm, I was curious to know what might the reason behind such a grave injury that even French Healers couldn't cure. I was also amazed that you are continuing your work in this state." He gave Hermione's plaster a side glance, "Second, I quite enjoy it when people quell under my gaze and fidget." Amadeus commented lightly and Hermione raised an eyebrow, "But I find it even more impressive when they don't falter and glare back at me - just like you did that day, Madame." He said arching one of black his eyebrows.

Hermione was caught off guard by the honest confession from the seemingly severe man but decided to ignore it completely. She started for her lab and to her surprise Amadeus also joined her.

"Your little mind game may not be appreciated by everyone, Herr Amadeus." She said loftily trying to shake off the man who was striding proudly beside her.

"I never buy a wand without giving it a wave first. Similarly I don't mix with people until I am confident that they are up to my league." Her companion said nonchalantly, "As a proud German I have very little patience and zero tolerance for nonsense people."

"Who do you think you are to judge people like that?" Hermione asked, her irritation increased ten-fold.

"Don't get me wrong, Madame." Amadeus walked beside her as they reached her lab, "I don't mean to disrespect others. But I certainly try to maintain some standards before I start to get acquainted with any new person. Most of the time, it depends on the person I am meeting. And for my fellow Curse Breakers, courage is the only quality that I take into account when I meet them. I detest cowardice. Once they pass my little test, I consider them worthy of my companionship and behave in a way that fit them most." He said and held open the lab door for Hermione when she unlocked it.

Hermione was astonished by his sense of good manners and open admittance of his true motives. She stood there on the threshold and looked directly into Amadeus's fathomless black eyes.

"So that was the reason you stared at me and Claudia like that? You tried to intimidate us on purpose?" she asked him incredulously.

"I was merely trying to assess you two as I do with the others." Amadeus replied evenly, "I meant no disrespect and I apologize if I have created any such notion with my behaviour." He said and gestured her to go inside.

"I must say that you give people plenty of opportunity to misunderstand you." Hermione commented and entered her lab.

"Günther Amadeus doesn't give it a damn what people thinks about him as long he is right." The German remarked and looked around her lab with interest, "You work here?" he asked and examined a painting of a crying boy.

Hermione nodded and drew a chair to seat behind the work table, "That's the famous 'Crying Boy' painting." She said pointing at the portrait of a mournful crying boy Amadeus was watching, "Some French lunatic art collector bought it from a Spanish Muggle family and deposited it here in Gringotts. The original painter was also a Spanish man named Giovanni Bragolin. It is said that this painting holds curses and hauntings. Some even say that they have seen tears drip from the canvas. In addition to that rumour, it has been blamed for various misfortune to it's owners like house fires and unexpected deaths."

"Any idea on why to get rid of the curse?" Amadeus asked her with interest.

"I am trying to find out the layer on which the curse has been inlaid. As you know portraits are made with layers after layers of colous which finally bring out an actual picture." Hermione answered to her German guest feeling that the man indeed interested in her methods, "I have found that there are several curses on the third layer which I guess is the layer that the artist used to draw the eyes of the boy. I think that's the reason why they say that this portrait weeps." She replied confidently.

Amadeus gave her a satisfied smile and moved on to next item which was an oil lamp.

"This is cursed?" he asked Hermione with a skeptic look pointing at the simple looking terracotta clay lamp, "Why would anyone endevour curse it?"

"That is an Israeli oil lamp, possibly from 100AD. It is an heirloom and I think they cursed it for the same reason you asked me anyone would curse it. It's easier to disguise a deadly curse in small and simple objects." Hermione answered knowledgably.

"Honestly." Amadeus shook his head in disbelief and snorted, "And they say that only Dark Lords practice dark arts. In my country people don't curse such petty objects. They prefer valuable ornaments, paintings and other such belongings." He commented and approached Hermione's table, "So what are you working on currently?" he asked curiously, drawing a chair to sit opposite her.

Hermione was starting understood the true nature of the German man before her. Günther Amadeus reminded her of her teachers: Professors McGonagall and Snape – both extremely knowledgeable in their areas of expertise and exceptionally strict to their students – but when anyone crossed the hard barrier that they had placed upon themselves, they would discover the friendly and easy going person who lived inside.

Feeling interested to know what his opinion might be he showed Amadeus the amber yellow diamond she was working on.

"This was given to me last week when a rich French witch bought an expansive necklace from Vienna, Austria during her summer holidays." She pointed to the three tier diamond necklace, "I researched on it and found that it is actually the famous Florentine diamond, a massive 139 karat diamond that was associated with a long line of infamous death among Muggle kings and queens." He noticed the spark of interest in Amadeus's black eyes, "Of the most famous deaths are Queen Elizabeth I of England, King Faruk of Egypt, King Maximilian of Austria and last but not the least King Louis XIV and Marie Antoinette for France."

Amadeus gave the diamond necklace a very serious look, his demeanor suddenly professional; "How many diamonds have you curse broken?" he asked examining the cursed gem keenly.

"Not many." Hermione replied honestly, somehow feeling safe that the German wouldn't tease her, "Eleven, that is without this one." She said indicating at the Florentine diamond.

"I have been doing that for last five years and I assure you that there are very few people in the world who have encountered as many cursed diamonds as I have." Amadeus commented thoughtfully, his earlier pride completely gone, "Curse breaking diamonds is not only about counter curse or spells. It takes more in depth analysis than that; we have to take into account the histories of these stones, understand about their memory storage and possible detainment of evil energy. We should also consider the intents and moods like: elation, sadness, rage that may find their way into these crystals. Every single detail matters, Madame Granger, even time and place of a sad event that involves the diamonds." He elaborated.

Hermione listened to the German intently as he explained how curse breaking diamonds were more challenging than curse breaking other stones. They were soon lost in a delightful conversation.

"Madame, where do you take your lunch?" Amadeus asked Hermione as she finished writing down the details he had told him, "Would you mind if I ask you to join me for lunch in a good restaurant?"

"Of course not. That would be an honour, sir." Hermione replied with ease; the German was intriguing her and she was eager to find out more about his knowledge on curse breaking.

Amadeus stood up and bowed his head courteously, "After you please." He said flourishing Hermione to the lab door.

Shaking her head in amusement Hermione took her dragon-hide purse and walked to the door closely followed by her German colleague.

•••••

His lecture class on Family Law finally being over Draco settled down under a willow tree in the Wizarding part of the campus.

The revelation that his wife was deeply in love with somebody else had been extremely distracting. Even more disturbing was the fact that it was making him jealous and furious at the same time.

He sat and contemplated over their relationship that span more than fourteen years.

He had never particularly cared for Hermione Granger; called her a Mudblood for almost entire time of their relationship and even violated her on a fit of anger.

Now the only link between them was their son Adrian, on whom Draco was adamant not to give up no matter what happened.

He hadn't paid the boy's mother much attention until the day she fractured her own arm. Since that day, Draco had felt a subtle change in his view of the woman he so passionately despised. He change however slight had been strong enough to motivate him to whip an entirely new potion to alleviate her pain.

Next had been the fateful night when his heinous crime had been revealed to his mother. The way Hermione had reacted during the hallucination attack and the truth that his aunt Audré bared at him regarding his self denial of crime had been devastating.

Draco was seriously questioning his past actions now – something he had never done before.

He had made up his mind: it was him who damaged Hermione and it would be him who would undo it. But for that he needed more information on her and Adrian.

The listening device that been wonderful as promised by Julian. So far he had collected small information like when they got up, what they ate at breakfast, what Adrian would do for the day and not to mention the unpleasant fact that his wife was in love with Alexis Delacour.

'Has she forgotten that she is married to me not him?' Draco asked himself irritably, not knowing why it was making him jealous.

"Brooding over how to convince your wife to love you, Malfoy?" Dominique's voice asked him airily and frowning, Draco looked around to find him sitting beside him.

"Women; we can and can't live without them." He said with mock melancholy.

"Call me Draco." Draco said his classmate, noting his earlier use of his surname. Somehow the man reminded him of his Slytherin friend Blaise Zabini. "So, what do you prefer? With or without them?" he asked casually.

Dominique's brows furrowed in a quizzical look, "Of course with them. They are the spice in our monotonous life. So what have you done to her this time? Had a quarrel over clothes or kids? Or did you do something really naughty with her last night?" he asked with a wicked wink.

Draco gaped at Dominique as the underlying meaning of his words hit him.

'Me? Sleeping with Granger?' he thought incredulously at the idea.

"I don't like discussing my personal life with strangers." He said coolly after sometime.

Dominique waved away his coldness with one hand, "Oh come on, Draco. Don't be a virgin." He snorted, "Then it is definitely something about 'that', hm?" he stated rather than asked, "Well, let me help you with a piece of advice. After you return home today, just go to her, hug her from behind and say a sweet sorry before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She will pretest first but eventually she will calm down and you will be able to find your way into her knickers again." He said confidently.

Draco shuddered at the thought and flinched away from Dominique, "Are you playing cupid between us?" he asked mustering some of his earlier coldness.

"Of course not." Dominique replied nonchalantly, "But a lot of my female friends want me to do that. Let me show you." He said suddenly, "Hey! Marie! Come over here!" he called loudly.

The woman named Marie, a redhead, turned her head at them and excused herself from her friends before walking over to where Draco and Dominique sat under the willow tree.

"What's it?" she asked Dominique.

"Marie, this is Draco Malfoy and Draco, this is Marie Bell." Dominique introduced them.

"Enchante, Draco!"Marie stretched her right hand at Draco with a soppy smile.

"Call me Malfoy." Draco said firmly, carefully shaking her hand and arching an eyebrow at her smile.

"You know Marie, Draco was asking me from where he could buy a pair of sexy lingerie for his even sexier wife. Can you help him on that?" Dominique asked the woman standing before them unabashedly and Draco gasped audibly.

"Dominique!" he almost shouted at the man beside him angrily.

Marie, however, looked disappointed, "Your wife?" she asked Draco incredulously, "You have a wife?" she repeated.

"He has a son too, don't you Draco?" Dominique replied in Draco's stead, "What was his name again?" he asked.

"Adrian." Draco supplied suddenly realizing Dominique's real intention and gave Marie one of his long forgotten Slytherin cocky grins, "He is five years old. As Dominique was saying previously, I was wondering where to buy a really sexy pair of lingerie for my wife. I think we could do with another son." he gave her a naughty wink.

Marie was completely at a loss of words and opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out. "You can try Madame Bovary's lingerie shop in Ruelle Les Halles. That's a pretty good shop for that kind of things." She said at last.

"Do you buy from there too?" Draco asked, somehow wanting to taunt the woman more.

Marie didn't reply but flared at him and walked away.

"Oh dear! Is she angry?" Dominique said, suddenly very interested in watching the leaves of the overhead tree.

"Merci." Draco thanked him.

"Any time." Dominique commented, "Marie had been nagging me to play cupid between you and her." He added lightly.

"Are you always like that?" Draco asked, feeling the Slytherin stirring inside him. He hadn't talked about sex and such stuff with anyone since Scorpius died. Moreover it had somehow lost it's appeal in his life after Astoria passed away.

"Most of the times." Dominique replied nonchalantly and stood up, "Come on, let's get away before Marie attacks us with her friends for taunting her like that."

"Where?" Draco stood up and hitched his bag over his shoulder.

"To Madame Bovary's shop." Dominique said casually.

"What? No way!" Draco protested suddenly pink in his ears, 'I am certainly not going to buy lingerie for Granger!' he thought vehemently.

"Yes way, virgin Draco." Dominique said firmly, "But not for your wife. I want to buy something special for my girlfriend." He said with a evil smirk.

Draco suddenly as if he was fifteen again and talking to his Slytherin friends about their girlfriends. It's been nine years since those lightweight moments between his friends.

"You want to show me what you plan to give your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"So what? I am not going to show her to you in it." Dominique said with a smirk of his own and started for the apparition point.

"You are most welcome for that suggestion." Draco remarked and followed him feeling his old self again.

Surely enough when they apparated to Muggle Les Halles and entered the Wizarding alley through the hidden entry in an ATM booth, Draco's mood elevated more than he had felt in last couple of monthes. It felt good to get his snarky side back.

They were passing through the alley casually and talking among themselves when he saw her.

Hermione Granger was entering a restaurant with a man in black formal robes.

All his elation suddenly gone and his nerves on fire Draco fisted his hands.

'Alexis Delacour, you are dead!' He thought furiously and turned to his companion.

"Hey Dominique, I am sorry but I can't continue anymore." He said to him as calmly as possible.

"Why? Feeling shy again?" his companion teased him.

"No, I just spotted my wife in that restaurant and I think I will give her a start with a surprise visit." Draco replied with supreme confidence.

"Okay, have a nice time then." Dominique said and started on his track again, "And don't forget the kiss. Not on lips, just on forehead." He called back.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco assured him and without a moment's delay entered the restaurant he had seen Hermione enter previously with Alexis Delacour.

His grey eyes immediately located Hermione who was sitting comfortably in a corner with a man who had his back on him.

'You filthy woman! How dare you go on a date with Delacour?' he thought furiously and strode over to the couple who were chatting animatedly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and horror the moment she saw Draco standing before her table. The man followed her gaze and turned around to look at Draco.

Draco's mind was totally set on Hermione and he didn't fail to notice that the man wasn't Alexis Delacour. "Having fun, dear wife?" he hissed, "Will you not ask your husband to join you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"M…Malfoy!" Hermione stammered and looked at the man opposite her timidly.

Without caring to be invited Draco slumped on the empty chair beside her and looked at the man he thought Alexis Delacour with immense dislike.

But the man was not Alexis at all. He was a foreigner with black hair and black eyes and his eyes were moving calculatingly between them.

Draco was suddenly caught off guard.

"You are Madame Granger's husband?" he heard the stranger ask him.

He didn't miss the tone of respect the man used when addressing Hermione.

"Yes, I am." Draco replied regaining his old confidence, "And who might you be?" he sneered at the foreigner.

"Herr Amadeus. Please excuse me for a moment. I need to freshen up." Draco heard Hermione's shaking voice said from beside her as she moved away her chair and left immediately before either of them could respond.

Draco watched her retreating form and turned his cold gaze to the man named 'Herr Amadeus.' To his surprise the man was giving him an even colder look.

"My name is Günther Amadeus. I am the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts Germany." The man proclaimed proudly, "Tell me do you always stalk your wife like that?" he asked Draco haughtily.

"Meaning?" Draco asked his temper suddenly reaching the sky.

"Don't think I missed the look you gave her when you arrived." Günther said venomously, "Can't she have a simple formal lunch with her foreign guest?" he asked with equal fury, "You must not underestimate her, Monsieur whoever-you-are. Jean Granger is one of the best Chief Curse Breakers I have ever seen." He said proudly.

'Chief Curse Breaker?'

'Gringotts?'

'Jean Granger?' Draco thought incredulously.

And suddenly it dawned upon him.

It all fitted perfectly.

Hermione Jean Granger is the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts France!

His cousin Julian had mentioned it during their last visit. He had said that it was a woman.

Draco was completely absorbed in his new discovery when Hermione returned at their table. She took her chair beside Draco and dragged it away from him, who noticed that she was very white and her face was wet. "Herr Amadeus, can we just have some coffee and sandwiches please. I am afraid my stomach is a bit upset." She offered feebly.

"Yes of course, as you wish, Madame Granger." Amadeus said and called the waiter, "And you Monsieur?" he asked Draco coolly.

"Whatever she takes." Draco waved off the offer vaguely and noticed that Hermione's hands were shaking slightly as she grabbed a spoon tightly to stop it.

The food came and they took their lunch silently. Draco soon noticed that Hermione left her sandwiches after two hesitant bites and fiddled with her spoon. She was looking anywhere but at his direction.

"So, Monsieur, are you not going to introduce yourself to me?" he heard the German ask him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I am currently studying L. L. B in Wizarding Law at Sorbonne." He replied with half an eye at Hermione who was rubbing her forehead wearily.

"You are one lucky man, Monsieur, to have a courageous wife like Madame Granger. She is a fine woman." Amadeus said with a proud look at Hermione.

Hermione who was staring at the ceiling stood up at his proclamation, "Herr Amadeus, I…. I will go and see if I can take a parcel of Chocolate Truffles for my son." she said and left hastily.

"You have a son?" Amadeus raised an eyebrow at Draco's direction.

"We have a son." Draco replied and discarded all his attempts to eat, "His name is Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy."

Amadeus took the final sip from his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table before wiping his mouth napkin and standing up, "Okay Monsieur. It was almost nice meeting you." He said dismissively and left without a backward glance.

Draco watched as Amadeus paid their bills to the man behind the bar and left with Hermione who was holding a small parcel.

He frowned and leaned back on his chair as a poignant truth hit him.

Even with the listening devices installed on Gwyn, he didn't know anything about his wife at all.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you are not adult enough to read the following contents, please don't read it. I am not a psychopath to resort to something as violent as 'that' to whip a romance between the two main characters. I have a definite goal with this angst story and will appreciate it if you patiently follow.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, arya, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26,roni2010, happyhoper, Lisa suschenko, ramyfan and owensmom for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter and new German character Günther Amadeus. It is always fun to write Adrian and Audre. **_

_**Happyhoper: Thanks for LOVING my fiction. I would be waiting for your next review and please don't fall from you chair.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Miffy is Dick Bruna's property.**_

_**The lullaby is a Czech folk song.**_

_**The description of Château d'If is from Alexander Dumas's Count of Monte Cristo and Wikipedia.**_

_**Eiffel Tower and the restaurant Le Jules Verne comes from several articles and Google map which I scrutinized very closely. I even checked the menu and the opening hours of the restaurant. It was said that the restaurant opened in 2007 but it was so beautiful that I used for a story that is centered three years earlier.**_

_**The quote from Chamber of Secrets has been taken from the book.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile. Please VOTE for my fiction. it matters a lot for me and I guess for you too. **_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 32: The Art of Deal.**

"_Miffy the artist by Dick Bruna!_" – Adrian read aloud and turned the first page of the Muggle children's book before him.

The afternoon of the first day of the week was progressing well for Audré as she sat down and listened to Adrian who was sitting on Hermione's reading table. She had noticed that the boy somehow had a propensity to occupy the topmost surface of any furniture, whether it was a table, or a marble counter or a wardrobe. He would sit cross legged and look at the book on his lap – that was his unique reading and writing style. Hermione being the serious mother she was had strictly instructed Adrian to continue his studies even during his leave from St. Joan's so that he doesn't lag behind when he returned after two weeks and Audré had taken the charges of overlooking her grandson's education happily. Together they had written ten different spellings, recited two poems and now Adrian was sharpening his reading skills by reading aloud one of his favourite story books.

Audré was giving her fullest possible attention to him as the little boy's grey eyes scanned the contents of the pages and started to read again:

"_One day Miffy went to a gallery."_

"_She enjoyed looking at all the works of art." _He read and patted Peter sitting beside him, "Look Peter, Miffy went to a gallery." He showed the illustration to his pet rabbit who simply gave an indignant purr as to what the hell a gallery could be.

Audré shook her head and beat down a laugh at the rabbit's reaction. Adrian meanwhile was completely oblivious to his pet's behaviour.

"_She liked the different shapes she saw._" He read and looked at the picture which showed three yellow stars, a red ball and a blue half-moon, "Look grandma Audré!" he pointed at the picture and drew Audré's attention, "This was the first picture I drew."

"How wonderful!" Audré exclaimed and planted a kiss on Adrian's rosy cheeks in reward. She had already given him enough kisses for a whole week but somehow the boy's innocent manners made her want to give him more.

"_Miffy and mother bunny looked at pictures together. Some pictures make things look different." _Adrian turned a new page and read aloud; he seemed completely resistant to the shower of affections he was receiving from the ladies, "Look Peter, this is Miffy and this is Miffy's Mama." He showed the picture to his pet again. Audré was curious to see the animal's reaction and to her surprise the rabbit turned his beaded eyes to the picture Adrian was showing him and rubbed his tiny nose against it. That reaction made Adrian happy and he rewarded his rabbit with some hay, which it took and chewed happily.

"_Miffy had never seen a blue sun before."_ Adrian returned to his reading once again, _"Miffy likes apples. She was very happy when she found a painting of one. It was bright red."_ He stopped and examined the picture of the apple before commenting, "That apple should be little less round." He said knowledgably, "This way it looks a red ball not a red apple." He added.

Audré was silent and let the boy continue his talks and reading. It was more fun to watch him that way.

"_On the way home Miffy kept thinking of all the won_…" he paused at the difficult spelling, "Wonderful" Audré corrected him instantly looking up at the book, "Yes, …. _Wonderful pieces of art she had seen."_ Adrian continued again his little index finger running between lines as he read, _"At home Miffy found some crayons. They were green, yellow, red and blue. Then she found some paper and made a picture. First she drew some circles: yellow for the sun, green for a tree and blue – what a surprise! For buttons._" He stopped and showed the picture of the button to Peter who was chewing his hay greedily, "Look Peter, the blue buttons are like blue your blue coat." He said happily.

The rabbit paid no heed to the discussion of the blue buttons and henceforth continued devouring his meal.

"_Then she drew squares and tri…."_ Adrian stammered again paused, "Triangles, my love." Audré corrected him again looking at the text and Adrian nodded in response, _"Triangles."_ He repeated after Audré, "_They looked just like her toy building blocks. Next Miffy made a yellow picture. It made her feel happy."_

"So how are my little rabbits doing today?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway and both Adrian and Audré turned at her direction.

"Mama!" Adrian exclaimed happily at the sight of his tired looking mother who was holding her Gringotts robes and a small parcel in her right hand, "What have you brought for me?" he asked eyeing the package curiously.

Hermione laughed and threw her robe on their bed, "Who said I brought it for you?" she asked mockingly, "I brought it for myself and aunt Gaby." She said with a shrug.

Audré couldn't help but laugh at the little display of game between mother and son before her. She knew Hermione or any mother like her would never touch a morsel of food unless her child was fed first but the way Hermione was playing with her son was very amusing.

"I know you brought it for me, Mama." Adrian pouted his lips at his mother, "I have been a good boy all day. Grandma Audré, tell Mama that I was a good boy and I completed my studies." he pledged to Audré who immediately stood up to defend the honour of her little grandson.

"Of course, Jean, Adrian had been the most charming, wonderful, adorable, good little boy imaginable." She used a long list of adjectives to emphasize her point and Adrian swelled his small chest in conjunction.

"Okay then, Mama will give his most charming, wonderful, adorable, good little rabbit the thing she had brought for him." Hermione used the same adjectives as Audré and placed the small parcel before her son with a flourish.

Audré watched with fascination as Adrian immediately attacked it with his one hand as if no force in the world could stop him from doing so and opened the parcel in a few seconds, "Chocolate Truffles!" he exclaimed his grey almond shaped eyes shining in joy, "I love Chocolate Truffles!" he declared happily.

Hermione bent down and kissed his little son's cheek tenderly, "Mama knows that her little rabbit loves Chocolate Truffles." She said stroking Adrian's cheek affectionately, "But don't give it to Peter. Hm? Chocolate is not good for rabbit's stomach." She warned him, "Now why don't you go and share it with Aunts Gaby and Lillian in Gabrielle's room?" she offered with a smile.

There was something in her smile that immediately alerted Audré's senses.

She watched as Adrian climbed down on a chair and hopped on the floor before leaving the room happily with his Chocolate Truffles and Peter.

Her suspicions became true when Hermione closed the door, locked with a spell and then cast an Imperturbable Charm on it so as to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation. Audré noticed that all the while her posture was tense and her earlier happiness was completely gone.

She waited patiently for Hermione to speak as she slumped on the bed and rubbed her face wearily.

"The pureblood bastard is stalking me." Hermione stated after sometime.

Every nerve in Audré's body became taut as soon as the statement reached her brain, "How do you know that?" she asked sharply.

"I saw him." Hermione replied, her face hidden behind one hand, "The German Chief Curse Breaker Günther Amadeus is visiting French Gringotts and he would be staying here for a week. Today we talked about cursed diamonds and at lunch time he offered to take me to lunch. I accepted and we went for a simple lunch in one of the restaurants at Ruelle les Halles. No sooner have we taken seats he… the bastard was standing before us and sneering at me." Audré noticed Hermione's voice was shaking as she recounted the event, "He even called me 'dear wife'! Can you believe that, aunt Audré?" she asked incredulously finally looking up at her from behind her hand, "Do you what he did next? He took the seat just beside me and continued sitting there with us till the end." Hermione said with a grimace.

Audré was silent as she digested the new piece of information. Draco had told her that he would try to seek Jean's forgiveness; but if this was his idea of seeking forgiveness then he was clearly mistaken and Audré was not going to sit with hands on hands and watch.

She left her chair and walked over to Hermione to sit beside her on the bed. The woman beside looked tired both physically and mentally.

"Jean, you are tired now. Let's talk about this later." She said placing a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Draco has clearly crossed his limits and he needs to be taught a little lesson. But you, my dear, don't burden your soul with his thoughts. I am here and I'll take care of him." She said in a soothing voice.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheek, "You are tight aunt Audré, I am tired." She said in a defeated voice, "I am sick of this life and the games it is playing with me. I am tired of the monopoly the Malfoys have over my life and Adrian. I declare it now, clear and loud – Hermione Jean Granger, you are tired." She said to herself loudly and opened her eyes, "Do you have any idea, aunt what I went through when he tortured me like that?" she turned her tearful gaze at Audré, "Do you know that I still feel his … thing inside me when I see him?" she asked, her face contorted pain, "Do you know that how brutally he beat me before he took my innocence? It was as if I was some kind of wild animal! As if being a Muggleborn was such a huge crime that I was fit for nothing except for being beaten and …. violated on a cold dungeon floor! It was humiliating beyond any kind of description. It was so painful that no word could ever express. It was…. " she broke midsentence and started crying earnestly.

Every nerve in Audré's body was numb with pain and anger as Hermione cried hard and slumped her head on Audré's chest before clutching on her blouse tightly with a shaking hand. The emotion was so overwhelming that she couldn't speak for a long time.

"It was during the war and we were at a run. You can't imagine how difficult it is to hide when everyone is after your blood; especially if you are Harry Potter's friends. I was more special because I am a Muggleborn. The ministry even opened a 'Muggleborn Registration Commission' to track down 'filths' like us. I saw it when we visited the Ministry for a special locket." Hermione choked over her tears and started again, talking against Audré's bosom, "We saw the tortures those Death Eaters were inflicting on everyone and the only way to stop it was finishing Voldemort once and for all." She said sniffing audibly, "Harry, Ron and I were more concerned with Voldemort than anything else and I was trying to forget that humiliation so badly that I didn't pay attention to myself. I didn't even notice that I have missed periods for two monthes. When it finally came to my head, my first thought was maybe it was because of stress and malnutrition that we all went through during our hiding. It was Fleur who suggested me to do a pregnancy check and….." she stopped and rubbed her eyes, "…. and it came out positive."

Audré stroked Hermione's hair silently and let her continue feeling that speaking up her mind would somehow relieve her internal pains.

"You don't know how it felt when I realized that I carrying a child when I was no older a child myself. It destroyed all my dreams – the dreams of my career in the Ministry or at Hogwarts, the dreams of my life with the man I loved - Ron and my friends- Harry, Luna, Neville. It destroyed everything. I couldn't even go and seek justice because the post–war Ministry was in complete mayhem. Everyplace was infiltrated with Voldemort's supporters – visible and invisible. The Wizengamot was also full of his silent supporters and I was sure that should I sue a case against Draco Malfoy, his family would buy the justice with their filthy gold saying that their precious son was under Imperius or that Dark Lord had threatened to kill him should he not violate me first. It would not be difficult for them to sum up good number of alibis since Voldemort was using their wretched manor as a base at that time and in no time Draco Malfoy would be declared not guilty for his crime. On the other hand my innocent child would be subjected to taunts of being a bastard half-blood Malfoy for the rest of his life; that too if he survived first, because I am pretty sure Lucius Malfoy would have killed him in the first place."

Knowing Lucius Malfoy for last thirty years, Audré couldn't agree more with Hermione.

"So I sacrificed the idea of justice and decided to save the innocent life that was growing inside me. I first planned to go to Australia, where my parents are still living but when Fleur told me that seeing me tortured and with a child would hurt them immensely, so I decided to keep them away from my own sufferings. I took Fleur's offer to come and live with her family in France. Imagine aunt Audré, I was only nineteen then, with a child and in a foreign country with a completely unknown family." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears, "I enrolled myself in Beauxbatons, continued my studies there while I was heavily pregnant and gave birth to Adrian in the middle of my winter term."

Audré gave Hermione a feeble smile, her heart heavily aching with sorrow and grief for the young mother's sufferings.

"You have no idea what sort of pains I had to endure throughout my pregnancy. That blasted Cruciatus was coursing through my veins and it crippled me sometimes. But I couldn't even take proper Pain Relievers for the fear of hurting the child growing inside me. I have read books on it and most of the strong pain killers had teratogenic effects on the child meaning the baby will have some sort of physical disfigurations when he is born. They can even be mentally retarded. So I again sacrificed my own physical well-being and tolerated the occasional attack of excruciating pains. Most of them occurred at night and I would lie down, clench my teeth and wait for it to pass, all the while praying that my child remains safe inside me." Hermione's eyes were shining with tears when she looked up at Audré and somehow Audré noticed that she was crying with her in unison, "When I was at Beauxbatons most of the mornings I couldn't eat anything at all. But I forced myself to eat because Adrian needed food to grow up. I couldn't walk without being breathless first but I walked to reach my classes because I wanted to finish my graduation with the regular batches so that I can get a decent job. I couldn't study properly sometimes without wincing in pain when Adrian kicked inside me but I finished my homeworks nonetheless because I didn't want to use my pregnancy as an excuse for unfinished homeworks. I tortured my body aunt, I tortured myself so as not to be pitied and so that I can give my child a decent and respectful life. I didn't even date anyone for six long years until Alexis came in. I was fearful that any man I dated would not be good and kind enough with my son and discarded any idea of romantic involvement with anyone. I made a life around Adrian and I was happy with him until….that bastard came in again and took away everything." Hermione was crying again her face buried in Audré's chest.

Audré had known only other occasion when she had cried like that; like she was crying now with Hermione – the day her mother died she was a mere child of ten. The grief and helplessness Hermione was emanating through her words were shaking her to the core of her very existence and tears were simply leaked down her cheek to join Hermione's as she sobbed.

"What have I done to deserve this life aunt? What is my fault? That I am a filthy little Mudblood? That my father is not a rich pureblood? That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of golds and galleons? That I defied Voldemort and his followers and fought for the truth? That I didn't kneel down before Malfoy and purebloods like him? That I dreamt for a better world? Or that I kept an innocent child alive inside me instead of killing him because his father violated me? What is my fault, aunt, what is my fault?" Hermione's chest heaved as she broke into tears finally.

Audré had no answers for the questions the crying woman asked her. She had no words at all. She felt like she was slipping into one of those nightmares where a person can see, feel, hear but can't speak.

"Tell me, aunt what is my fault?" Hermione urged again and pounded helplessly against Audré's chest feebly with one hand.

Audré grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, her vision blurred with tears now, "You have no faults my dear child, you are innocent." She said finally regaining her voice, "You are innocent, Jean. Even with all that happened to you, my dear, you are still innocent. Draco never succeeded in robbing you off your innocence. Never." She declared fervently recovering her earlier self, "You passed your innocence to Adrian that day and protected him from all harms that the Malfoy blood can produce. That is the very reason why Adrian behaves more like his mother though he looks completely like his father. You have protected him with your innocence, your love and your sacrifices. You have protected him from being a true Malfoy, Jean. And I promise to you, my dear, that no matter what happens, me and my family will never leave you or let any harm befall upon you." She said firmly.

"What more harm is there to befall upon me, aunt?" Hermione asked, her voice tired as her head slipped on Audré's lap, "I am married to my violator. I lost the man I loved and we are being forced to live with the perpetrator. What else can happen to us now? The worst is already here. Do you know Fleur doesn't even know that I am married to Draco Malfoy now? She is expecting her second child and mother Apolline didn't tell her about me because it will distress her so much that she might lose the child." She said turning sideways and closing her eyes. "I am tired now, aunt. I am tired of losing those I love, hiding from Malfoys, fighting my fears for him. I am tired of lying to friends about this cursed marriage. I am tired of waking up from sleep after a nightmare. I am very tired…I am very tired….. I just want to sleep in my Mum's lap and wake up….wake up to see that I am eleven again….that I can start over my life….that I can be what I want to be….that I can marry the man I love, be it Ron or Alexis…." She trailed off and stirred feebly on Audré's lap.

Audré stroked Hermione's hair as she talked to herself and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Narcissa Malfoy gave me a brooch on Saturday saying that she wanted to express gratitude… because I saved her bigot son from dying during the battle of Hogwarts…I just went to her suite to return her the potion she sent through you….. I told her that I don't want it or her generosity….. but she said it was a gift from one mother to another mother…..so I accepted it like a fool….I don't need it anymore, aunt Audré…..I would rather suffer from nightmares than take something she made….she is Draco Malfoy's mother….and I don't want anything that has Malfoy name on it…..it is on the kitchen cabinet downstairs aunt….please take it and give it back to her…..tell her that I don't need it anymore…the brooch is in the drawer in the closet…..take that too and throw it on her face….."

"I'll take the potion back to her, dear Jean, if that is what you wish but I won't take back the brooch. Not because Narcissa gave it to you." Audré said gently caressing Hermione's cheek now, who curled up on bed with her head on Audré's lap, "It is a Geccemp. Something that your goblin boss has made and I don't think you should have any problem in keeping something that the amiable boss of yours created."

"Geccemp made it?" Hermione asked her softly, "Then I'll keep it. Geccemp had always been very kind to me." She said sleepily.

"Go to sleep dear, I promise you won't suffer from nightmares tonight." Audré pledged and gently ran his fingers through Hermione's brown curls.

"Hmmm…. I want to sleep…I want …to…..sleep….mum…" Hermione's breathing became heavier and Audré closed her eyes to summon her magic that she would voice through her lullaby.

She had used it on Draco when she found out that he couldn't sleep from Astoria and Scorpius's memories; she had used it on her husband when he couldn't sleep from active night terrors; she had used it on her children when they would wake up from a nightmare; now she would summon her inner magic and pour her soul in the words that made the Muggle song a magical lullaby, one that never failed her:

Precious baby, sweetly sleep  
Sleep in peace  
Sleep in comfort, slumber deep  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Close your eyes my darling one  
'Til the new day has begun  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Sleep in peace 'til day has come  
Darling, darling, little one!

Every single word that escaped her lips was blessed with the magic she imbibed in them.

'Let Jean sleep in peace….let Jean sleep in peace…..let Jean sleep in peace…..' she chanted inher mind and sang the song until finally Hermione was in deep sleep.

Audré summoned a pillow and placed it under the tired woman's head before carefully getting up from the bed. Then she unlocked the door and proceeded to leave the room only to find Adrian standing on the threshold, staring at her with wide grey eyes.

"Why is Mama sleeping?" he asked peeping inside their bedroom and noticing Hermione's sleeping form on their bed.

Audré knelt down before the small boy, "Mama is tired, dear Adrian." she said earnestly, "Don't disturb her now." she warned him.

"Can I give her a kiss?" Adrian asked eyeing his mother, "I won't disturb her." He promised.

Audré nodded and watched as Adrian entered their room silently, walked over to his sleeping mother and placed a very tender kiss in her cheek. He came back immediately, careful not to wake up Hermione.

"Mama's cheek was wet." He whispered to Audré as she closed the door of their room, "Mama was crying. I know she cries sometimes." He commented honestly and unable control herself, Audré took the little boy in her arms.

"How do you know that?" she asked, astonished at the child's observation power.

"I know. I have seen Mama." Adrian said, his grey eyes full of uncensored sadness, "Mama even cried in our bathroom once before we went to Brussels. I saw her when grandma Apolline took her out. She was wet and shaking from cold. Grandma didn't tell me why Mama cried like that. It took her some time to calm down and then we went to bed early that night. I think Mama is sad about her Mama and Papa. They live in Australia, you know." He said knowledgably.

Audré preferred not to comment on that and took the boy to the next bedroom where Gabrielle and Lillian were chatting animatedly.

"Lillian, Gabrielle, Jean is tired and sleeping right now." she addressed the young ladies who immediately turned their attention to Audré, "Please take care of Adrian and make sure he takes his dinner and all his medicinal potions." She instructed them who nodded, "I need to straighten up some facts with someone." She said to their questioning look.

Draco was going to pay dearly for his little fun trip.

•••••

The door of Draco's suite burst open and he strode in purposefully.

The fateful encounter with his wife in the restaurant had opened some new windows in his thoughts regarding her and Draco had apparated right away to his uncle's Château to verify his suspicions.

He passed the sitting room, leaving his book bag on the floor and entered his bedroom, aiming for the elaborately curved iron safe where he kept all his important documents under a good Locking Spell.

Upon opening it with the appropriate counter incantation, his pale, long fingered hands reached inside and after a moment's fumbling he found what he was looking for: the inventory of his Gringotts vault in France.

He unrolled the parchment once again and scanned it's contents; only this time he didn't pay notice to the actual items, rather the writing.

The neat small curved writing that described each item now looked vaguely familiar and he knew to whom they belonged – Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker Hermione Jean Granger: the person, who most probably curse broke his vault and most definitely made this inventory.

He racked his brain for any memory that might involve Gringotts Britain goblin Gobtok informing him specifically about who would curse break his vault but found none. The only thing he could remember was Gobtok telling him that the key to their vault had been handed to the French Head Goblin Geccemp who had given it to his best Curse Breaker.

'That must be Granger!' Draco thought and placed the parchment on his reading table before smoothing it to closely scrutinize the writing and the details.

'Only the Curse Breakers can know such details about our vault.' He murmured softly, reading the list.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione Granger had Curse Broken the Malfoy family vault.

With that realization came the memory of the day he had received that inventory. He remembered asking the French Head Goblin whether or not the Chief Curse Breaker was a pureblood.

Unnoticed by even himself, Draco bit his tongue when it dawned upon him that what a horrible blunder it might have sounded to those who were present with him at that day, notably his cousin Julian. There was no doubt in his mind as to why his cousins treated him cautiously when it came to the issue of blood status: they knew and believed that he, Draco Malfoy was a spoiled bigot.

Draco stood motionless, considering the irony of it all: the Muggleborn witch he had taunted, despised and violated had curse broken his pureblood family vault.

Until now Draco had striven to prove that he believed in the pureblood dogma that was passed to him by his parents. He had even looked down upon those who didn't share his beliefs. But today, almost a week after Hermione Granger had injured herself for their son Adrian, it had lost it's remaining appeal.

Draco loosened his neck tie and lied down on his bed, still fully dressed as his contemplated over the events of the past one month.

_Hermione Granger knew that he was in Paris. She had curse broken his vault._

_Then why didn't she marry Alexis Delacour right away?_

_Did she think that he would never come to know about his son?_

_Well that had been a wrong speculation since he did discover his only living son._

_Did she think that she should better fool around with the Delacour boy for a bit long and enjoy her freedom too?_

_But Hermione Granger was not that type of woman – this much he was sure about. Besides, Alexis Delacour hadn't accompanied her and Adrian to Brussels. She hadn't even mentioned him once during the conversations he had overheard under Disillusionment Charm._

That brought him to one plain conclusion: Alexis Delacour had proposed her after she came back from Brussels.

And she had accepted it!

Draco was suddenly feeling extremely annoyed.

He took off his tie and reached for the old fashioned radio that he kept on his nightstand. The listening device had been transfigured to it for safety measures and he had even added a recording option to listen to the relayed conversation when he came back from Sorbonne. He turned on the knob and waited as the magical listening device was guaranteed to convey to him what was happening inside the Fideliused quarter.'

Adrian's tender sweet voice filled his room and Draco listened to it, running his finger over the radio, as if it was his little son.

""_One day Miffy went to a gallery."_

"_She enjoyed looking at all the works of art." _

Draco would bet his right arm that his son was reading the story from his books and there were high probability that his rabbit was sitting beside him too.

Surely enough his son showed the pet rabbit an illustration from the book he was reading.

Draco was sure that he would buy all the Miffy, Piffy, Siffy, Riffy, Kiffy and all the other 'iffy's in the world for his son just to listen to his enchanting voice for the rest of his life.

He turned sideways, placed his head on his arm and carefully listened to the story.

'Miffy is one hell of a lucky rabbit!' he thought, melancholic at the idea that his son loved Miffy more than he loved his father, and sighed.

Draco closed his eyes and pictured his son in his mind.

'_Adrian was sitting on a table, cross legged like he did always, holding his book in one hand and talking to his rabbit occasionally in between his reading.'_

Even in his mind Draco admired the adorable sight.

His five and a half year son was definitely the most innocent being alive to walk on this planet. Everything about him was pure and praiseworthy – his looks, manners, behaviour, skills, character – every single trait.

And his smell. That peach and honeysuckle.

Draco's hand automatically reached for the small white shirt he always carried in his pocket with him wherever he went. He had shrunken it so as to carry it easily and put a Stasis Spell on it to preserve his son's enticing smell.

He brought to his nose and inhaled deeply.

'My son! My Adrian!'

'You have no idea how much your father loves you!'

In his musings Draco didn't notice when Hermione's voice joined his son and aunt Audré's. he hardly paid attention to their conversation which encompassed around some chocolate truffles. Then Hermione said something to his aunt and Draco was suddenly alert.

"The pureblood bastard is stalking me."

"How do you know that?" his aunt Audré asked sharply.

"I saw him." Hermione's voice replied, "The German Chief Curse Breaker Günther Amadeus is visiting French Gringotts and he would be staying here for a week. Today we talked about cursed diamonds and at lunch time he offered to take me to lunch. I accepted and we went for a simple lunch in one of the restaurants at Ruelle les Halles. No sooner have we taken seats he… the bastard was standing before us and sneering at me. He even called me 'dear wife'! Can you believe that, aunt Audré? Do you what he did next? He took the seat just beside me and continued sitting there with us till the end."

"Jean, you are tired now. Let's talk about this later." Audré's voice said from radio, "Draco has clearly crossed his limits and he needs to be taught a little lesson. But you, my dear, don't burden your soul with his thoughts. I am here and I'll take care of him." She said in a soothing voice and Draco involuntarily shuddered.

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' he cursed under breath, stood up and started pacing his room.

What an absolute fool he had been! In his fit of rage he had completely forgotten that Hermione would inform about it to his aunt.

'Now you did it, didn't you Draco Slytherin Malfoy?' he asked himself sarcastically, 'Even a first year Hufflepuff would be smart enough to have foreseen that. I have a lunch with Apolline Delacour tomorrow and all I need now is aunt Audré coming to my room and calling it off.' He thought angrily.

But his anger was suddenly replaced by pure horror when Hermione's next words hit him.

"_You are tight aunt Audré, I am tired."_ She said in a defeated voice, _"I am sick of this life and the games it is playing with me. I am tired of the monopoly the Malfoys have over my life and Adrian. I declare it now, clear and loud – Hermione Jean Granger, you are tired."_

"_Do you have any idea, aunt what I went through when he tortured me like that?"_

"_Do you know that I still feel his … thing inside me when I see him?" _

"_Do you know that how brutally he beat me before he took my innocence?" _

"_It was as if I was some kind of wild animal! As if being a Muggleborn was such a huge crime that I was fit for nothing except for being beaten and …. violated on a cold dungeon floor! It was humiliating beyond any kind of description. It was so painful that no word could ever express. It was…. "_

Draco stood there, transfixed and listened as she broke into tears. But it was nothing compared to what he heard next:

"_It was during the war and we were at a run. You can't imagine how difficult it is to hide when everyone is after your blood; especially if you are Harry Potter's friends. I was more special because I am a Muggleborn. The ministry even opened a 'Muggleborn Registration Commission' to track down 'filths' like us. I saw it when we visited the Ministry for a special locket."_ He heard Hermione choked over her tears.

"_We saw the tortures those Death Eaters were inflicting on everyone and the only way to stop it was finishing Voldemort once and for all. Harry, Ron and I were more concerned with Voldemort than anything else and I was trying to forget that humiliation so badly that I didn't pay attention to myself. I didn't even notice that I have missed periods for two monthes. When it finally came to my head, my first thought was maybe it was because of stress and malnutrition that we all went through during our hiding. It was Fleur who suggested me to do a pregnancy check and….." _

"…_. and it came out positive." _

Draco closed his eyes in horror.

"_You don't know how it felt when I realized that I carrying a child when I was no older a child myself. It destroyed all my dreams – the dreams of my career in the Ministry or at Hogwarts, the dreams of my life with the man I loved - Ron and my friends- Harry, Luna, Neville. It destroyed everything. I couldn't even go and seek justice because the post–war Ministry was in complete mayhem. Everyplace was infiltrated with Voldemort's supporters – visible and invisible. The Wizengamot was also full of his silent supporters and I was sure that should I sue a case against Draco Malfoy, his family would buy the justice with their filthy gold saying that their precious son was under Imperius or that Dark Lord had threatened to kill him should he not violate me first. It would not be difficult for them to sum up good number of alibis since Voldemort was using their wretched manor as a base at that time and in no time Draco Malfoy would be declared not guilty for his crime. On the other hand my innocent child would be subjected to taunts of being a bastard half-blood Malfoy for the rest of his life; that too if he survived first, because I am pretty sure Lucius Malfoy would have killed him in the first place."_

Knowing his father Lucius Malfoy, Draco was sure he would have killed Adrian. As for using Imperius curse to prove him not guilty he was certain that it would have been done too since his family used the same excuse after Dark Lord's first downfall: that they had been under Imperius.

"_So I sacrificed the idea of justice and decided to save the innocent life that was growing inside me. I first planned to go to Australia, where my parents are still living but when Fleur told me that seeing me tortured and with a child would hurt them immensely, so I decided to keep them away from my own sufferings. I took Fleur's offer to come and live with her family in France. Imagine aunt Audré, I was only nineteen then, with a child and in a foreign country with a completely unknown family." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears, "I enrolled myself in Beauxbatons, continued my studies there while I was heavily pregnant and gave birth to Adrian in the middle of my winter term."_

Draco didn't know whether he could feel, smell, talk, see or use any of his senses anymore. He was so overwhelmed that all he could register about his senses was that he still capable of hearing.

"_You have no idea what sort of pains I had to endure throughout my pregnancy. That blasted Cruciatus was coursing through my veins and it crippled me sometimes. But I couldn't even take proper Pain Relievers for the fear of hurting the child growing inside me. I have read books on it and most of the strong pain killers had teratogenic effects on the child meaning the baby will have some sort of physical disfigurations when he is born. They can even be mentally retarded. So I again sacrificed my own physical well-being and tolerated the occasional attack of excruciating pains. Most of them occurred at night and I would lie down, clench my teeth and wait for it to pass, all the while praying that my child remains safe inside me." Hermione's eyes were shining with tears when she looked up at Audré and somehow Audré noticed that she was crying with her in unison, "When I was at Beauxbatons most of the mornings I couldn't eat anything at all. But I forced myself to eat because Adrian needed food to grow up. I couldn't walk without being breathless first but I walked to reach my classes because I wanted to finish my graduation with the regular batches so that I can get a decent job. I couldn't study properly sometimes without wincing in pain when Adrian kicked inside me but I finished my homeworks nonetheless because I didn't want to use my pregnancy as an excuse for unfinished homeworks. I tortured my body aunt, I tortured myself so as not to be pitied and so that I can give my child a decent and respectful life. I didn't even date anyone for six long years until Alexis came in. I was fearful that any man I dated would not be good and kind enough with my son and discarded any idea of romantic involvement with anyone. I made a life around Adrian and I was happy with him until….that bastard came in again and took away everything."_

Hermione was crying again.

"_What have I done to deserve this life aunt? What is my fault? That I am a filthy little Mudblood? That my father is not a rich pureblood? That I don't have Gringotts vault full of gold and galleons? That I defied Voldemort and his followers and fought for the truth? That I didn't kneel down before Malfoy and purebloods like him? That I dreamt for a better world? Or that I kept an innocent child alive inside me instead of killing him because his father violated me? What is my fault, aunt, what is fault?" _

Unable to listen anymore Draco simply moved woodenly to his bathroom and opened to door with a trembling hand.

Then he was suddenly standing before the mirror.

The reflection that looked back at him was paler than a ghost.

Then it shifted before his eyes and another person appeared: an arrogant man with a cruel smirk across his handsome face.

"Feeling sorry, are we Draco Malfoy?" he mocked Draco, "But she was a good play. I guess you enjoyed her body immensely." He said with a wicked grin.

Before he knew what had happened, Draco hit the mirror barehanded and smashed it into tiny pieces, it's sharp shards creating deep gashes into his already bandaged hand.

"I hate you." He said through gritted teeth, "I hate you." He hissed.

'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.' Draco continued chanting it in inside his head and kept hitting the broken mirror, completely ignoring the sharp pain that was shooting from his bloodied hand.

•••••

Audré looked at the names on the list. The first name would be her first target.

She had left a peacefully sleeping Hermione and a sober looking Adrian with Gabrielle and Lillian in their quarter. From there her destination had been Morpheus's study. Next it would be her nephew Draco's suite and then it would be Château d'If – the Wizarding prison.

Time had come for Draco to be left a warning for his deeds.

Her nephew's suite door was ajar when Audré reached there.

Upon entering she sensed a foreboding silence that wrapped the entire suite.

A tap was open in the bathroom and the sound of running water reached her cautious ears.

Without a seconds delay Audré approached it and found her nephew sitting on the edge of the marble bathtub, his face hidden behind his hands.

Blood was trickling from his already injured right hand and the bathroom mirror was smashed which littered the marble floor.

"Has the mirror offended you by any possible means?" Audré asked casually to her nephew who jerked his head up, "Here, let me see." She offered and took his bloodied hand, "It won't do good if you lose too much of your pure blood, Draco." She said before healing the cuts neatly with magic.

"It's my blood and therefore my decision whether or not I should shed it." Draco said before withdrawing his now fully healed hand, "Is there any reason you are here, aunt?" he asked her sourly.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to help me in my case against the Rochés." Audré replied lightly, watching as the broken shards flew back to join the mirror, "I am going to meet a very important person this evening. If you wish, you can come." She said and turned to leave.

She was on the threshold of the bathroom when her nephew asked her what she had been waiting for:

"Where?"

Feeling satisfied, Audré answered, "Château d'If."

A prolonged silence followed her declaration and then she heard her nephew stand up with a sigh.

"Please wait in my sitting room aunt Audré, while I wash my face and prepare for the journey."

Audré did as she was told and within fifteen minutes her nephew joined her in the sitting room, fully dressed in travelling cloak.

The Château-fortress in question was located on the island of 'If' about a mile offshore in the Bay of Marseille in southeastern France. When she apparated there with Draco, it was already night. The outline of the ominous fortress could be seen as a small dot from where they were standing near the deserted shoreline.

Draco had been silent throughout their journey.

"Anything troubling my dear nephew?" Audré enquired, scanning the foamy sea for the boat that would be taking them to the Wizarding prison.

Draco shook his head in response, preferring not to talk at this stage. Audré noticed that he looked decidedly lost in his thoughts.

'That's even better.' she thought smugly, 'That way my words will have deep impact on him.'

The boat that was supposed to take them to the Wizarding prison arrived with two heavily dressed wizard guards on board. Audré noticed that even in his lost state Draco helped his aunt to get on board and climbed into the boat after her.

The journey was exceptionally silent. Except for the occasional query of the French Wizarding prison guards on whom they wished to meet, there was no talk among the occupants of the boat which swayed sideways in rhythm with the tide of the sea underneath.

When they finally reached their destination, Audré was again helped by her nephew to climb up the cliff upon which the fortress was situated. The three storied, almost square Château was flanked on three sides by three large watch towers that were under the control of Dementors. With their formidable appearance and foul rotting smell, they cast an air of despair around them.

The wizards that were accompanying Audré immediately conjured their Patronuses and guided them through the Iron Gate that barred the opening of the actual fortress.

Remembering that her nephew was still inept at conjuring his own Patronus, Audré decided not to jibe him for that now. There were more pressing issues that needed to be dealt with.

"Visitors to meet 'Le Pasteur' have arrived." The guards announced to the jailor who was a tough looking burly man.

"This way please." The jailor said shortly, scrutinizing the lady and the young man and led them through the dimly lit stone corridor.

"I never thought that he would be allowed any visitors, Madame." The man commented after sometime as the turned a corner, "We have been instructed strictly on that; no visitors for Le Pasteur." He declared.

"I have official permission from the Minister himself. You can check it if you have any doubts." Audré said confidently keeping up with the man as they started descending a series of stone stairs.

The man however didn't show any signs of wanting to check the papers. Apparently he was satisfied about their identity and Audré was pleased with it.

After ten minutes of relentless walking, Audré and her nephew, who had been silent throughout the journey, were brought before a roughly hewn dungeon cell that stank heavily of sea weed.

"This is his cell." The jailor declared bitterly, "I'll be standing outside while you talk to him. He has been notified of your visit and warned adequately about the possible implications should he try to attack you or your companion." He informed them.

Audré gave the jailor a curt nod and proceeded to enter the now opened gate but found Draco barring her way.

"I'll go first, aunt." he said solemnly and without giving her a chance to protest entered the cell.

Feeling something was gravely wrong with her nephew's attitude this evening, Audré followed him silently into the cell that was lit by only one candle.

The man who was sitting on the haystack bed was almost cachectic. His emaciated hands were scratching his overgrown wild beard noisily.

"Enchante." He said in a voice that sounded raspy from prolonged disuse, "How can Le Pasteur help the honourable Madame Chombrun Malfoy?" he asked with a mock smile that was evident even in candle light.

Audré threw the morning of the newspaper she had brought from Château at the man who took it silently and leaned forward to scan the first page.

"Ah…. Newspaper. I have not seen one in many years." He said longingly.

Audré observed his face and with immense satisfaction noted that his features turned hard when he noticed Augustus Rochés's enlarged photo on the front page.

"Rochés has been arrested? In 'attempt to murder' charges?" he asked her, reading the news hungrily.

"You read the news correctly." Audré replied, "I am pleased that years of confinement has not robbed you off your reading ability." She remarked.

The man didn't comment on her jibe. He completed reading the news, scanned other pages and looked up at them.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Audré calmly.

"Please sit down, aunt." Audré heard Draco requesting her, pointing at a pair of chairs he had conjured. She took one without protest and turned her eyes to the prisoner who was eyeing Draco's wand intensely.

"You know what I want Le Pasteur. It was clearly written on that news that I will be fighting the trial against the Rochés on behalf of the ministry and you being the right hand man of Rochés before he put you into this jail surely assessed why I am here." She said evenly.

"You want information on him." Pasteur stated with an indignant smirk, "But why should I give you that? You and your Order were my enemy too and I am pretty sure you rejoiced when I was arrested and thrown into this prison." He said bitterly, "What happened all of a sudden that you changed your strategy? Why do you need Le Pasteur now?" he asked maliciously.

Audré lifted her chin in indignation and cast the man before her a very smug look, "You are wrong Pasteur." She said, "Audré Chombrun Malfoy was not born to need something from the likes of you." She said proudly, "It is you who need me, Pasteur. Because very soon Rochés followers will know that you can impose threat on their master and they will kill you inside this dark prison. Don't delude yourself thinking that you are safe here. What if one of the Dementors sneaked inside and performed a secret Kiss?" she asked with a smirk, "So you would better think it twice before you turn down my offer." With that she stood up and proceeded to leave the cell.

"Very well." Le Pasteur called from behind and Audré turned, "I will consider your offer. But before that I need certain arrangements as a proof that you can be trusted." He said loftily.

"How about a nice death bed?" Audré offered sarcastically.

"I want better food, a personal loo and a fireplace in my cell." Pasteur said unabashedly, "If I am to help the minister, the minister is to help me too." he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll notify the ministry about it and see what they can do, Pasteur. Until then, save your soul from the Dementors." Audré said arrogantly and finally left the cell with Draco in tow.

Once again they were led to the main entrance by the jailor who seemed quite satisfied with way Audré had handled their prisoner. Upon reaching the entrance Audré stopped her silent nephew from proceeding any further.

He gave her a surprised look, silently asking why she had prevented him from going out of the fortress.

"Did you like the cell Pasteur was living in, Draco?" Audré finally delivered the shell she was holding back, "I guess it will be small for you but it will do for the time being." She mocked.

"Care to explain what you are talking about aunt?" Draco asked her coldly.

"I don't think you need any explanation, dear nephew." Audré gave him a sickly sweet smile, all the while eyeing the guards who were waiting to take them outside to their boat, "I will simply charge you with violence against your wife and that is enough to earn you a good ten years here. But the irony is that the ministry will pass Adrian's guardianship to his godparents in that case and the boy will be doomed for the rest of the life, away from his mother." She said albeit sadly, "Stalk Hermione Jean Granger again, Draco Lucius Malfoy and I swear you will be in big trouble." She said fiercely.

Draco was silent.

Audré motioned the guards that they were ready to leave now and the guards complied immediately as they guided them again through the watch towers and onto the waiting boat.

Her nephew didn't speak throughout their journey by boat. When he finally opened his mouth, they had reached the shores safely.

"She loves Alexis Delacour." Draco declared.

"So what?" Audré shrugged, "That doesn't give you the rights to follow her."

"I wasn't following her, aunt." Draco said solemnly, "I was at Les Halles with one of my classmates when I saw her with a stranger. So I thought I should investigate the matter."

"Or better say that you were checking whether she was with Alexis Delacour?" Audré corrected him, "If you are really jealous about that Draco, I suggest that you be a man first and then approach her." She said poking Draco's chest with a finger, "And for that you need her forgiveness which you so rightfully declared that you will obtain just last Thursday. Or have you forgotten it already?" she asked mischievously.

"No," Draco replied calmly, "I am currently working on it. I have a lunch with Apolline Delacour tomorrow."

"Big deal!" Audré mocked him, "Let's see if you come out alive after you meet her." She added.

"Aunt, I still have until Friday." Her nephew reminded her.

"So you have dear nephew and pray that you really succeed by then." Audré said before she grabbed Draco's hand for them to apparate back to their Château.

Her nephew silently left for his room once they apparated inside the protective perimeters. Audré kept observing his retreating form and a small smile appeared in her lips.

'This is going to be interesting watching Draco die trying.'

Because neither Hermione nor Apolline was going to give up so easily.

•••••

The day had been long for Draco.

First his class in Sorbonne. Then his encounter with Hermione in Les Halles followed by the conversation he had overheard through the listening device. Lastly, his trip to Château d'If which ended with his aunt's threat.

But somehow he didn't feel tired at all. On the contrary he was more amped than usual.

The night time broom ride through the extensive grounds of his uncle's Château was being very helpful. It was helping him to think over the matter more fully.

If previously he had thought that he knew nothing about his son, it was nothing compared to the feeling he was having now.

He knew 'absolutely' nothing about his wife too.

He didn't know that she was the Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker.

Most importantly he didn't even know how his only living son was born.

The lack of knowledge on his part was making him a complete stranger to them.

He knew nothing, knows nothing and there was very little chance that he will know anything substantial should he not take crucial steps now.

He had planned on his lunch with Apolline to be a way to close the gaps. But now it seemed that he should consider it under different lights.

Light conversation was not his cup of tea anymore.

Draco sped up his broom and passed through one of the loops erected on the private Quidditch pitch.

There was only one way forward.

And he would tread it no matter what happened.

•••••

Hermione woke up feeling very calm and well rested on Tuesday morning.

Memories of previous evening flooded her immediately and she suddenly felt ashamed for breaking down like that before Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

She had promised her of a nightmare free sleep and sang her a lullaby which miraculously had done it's intended job.

She had not slept like this for a very long time.

Renewed with vigour and determination Hermione left her bed after glancing at her sleeping son.

As always the balcony was quiet and peaceful aside from the new occupant, her pet dove Gwyn who was cooing.

Hermione reached forward and took the white bird in her hand. It cooed softly at her.

"Coooo….cooooo….." she mimicked the bird happily, "You are so cute Gwyn." She said fondly.

She stroked it's plumage delicately, "Do you want more safflower seeds, Gwyn?" she asked her bird noticing her flat perch, "I am sorry that I can't give you much attention. You must be missing your friends at dovecote." She said apologetically.

Feeling that she could do with an early morning walk with her dove, Hermione left the bedroom and soon started for the path that would led her to the dovecote.

Her inner peace was helping her make up her mind over one issue that had disturbed her immensely the previous evening.

She was going to hex Draco Malfoy into oblivion should he try to follow her again.

•••••

When Draco came out from his lecture class on International Business Law on Tuesday afternoon his head was full of thoughts and speculations on his upcoming lunch with Apolline Delacour. The conversation he had overheard the previous evening was occupying a large part of his mind and he was weighing his chances against the Delacour matriarch now.

'Will she agree to give me what I want?' he asked himself for the thousandth time and walked towards the staircase that would lead him to the Wizarding part of the campus.

His mind whirling with numerous possibilities as to where their conversation could go wrong and what should be his attitude towards the woman he would be meeting in two hours, Draco settled down under the willow tree he was partial to and leaned against the trunk.

'She won't give it to me.'

'I will offer her anything in return.'

'Apolline Delacour isn't just anybody. I can't buy her with money.'

'I have rights to get them, I am Adrian's father.'

'That is not going to be a pretty convincing excuse for her.'

Someone threw a roll of parchment on his lap and startled, Draco looked down at it.

"Still brooding over how to convince your wife? Or is it her mother this time?" Dominique's carefree voice asked him as he settled down beside him and arched an eyebrow at his direction.

Draco was astonished at Dominique's inborn ability to guess what was going on his mind every time they had met in past few days. The man was intelligent, sported good sense of humour and could device small but effective plans – the ideal criteria of a good Slytherin. He was sure had Dominique been a Hogwarts student, he would have ended in the House of Salazar Slytherin.

"What made you think I would be thinking about my mother-in-law?" Draco asked his classmate, slightly amazed that he addressed Apolline Delacour as his 'mother-in-law' without any hesitation at all.

"That means I was right on my observation, you were indeed thinking about her." Dominique proclaimed with a mischievous smile, "Well, mother-in-laws are tougher to handle when it comes to your wife or girlfriend, you know Draco. They constantly nag about their daughter's future, safety, clothes, jewelry, career, money, this and that and what not." He threw his hands in air in apparent irritation, "They are always bargaining like a pair of quarrelling cats over what will her daughter will get if she marries you."

Draco was strongly reminded of her ex-mother-in-law Mrs. Greengrass. She too liked to nag about Astoria though she knew that Draco was taking good care of his wife.

"Looks like you have plenty of pleasant experiences with your mother-in-law!" he commented on Dominique's apparent annoyance, "You didn't say you are married. Or are you having an extra-marital affair with the woman you call your girlfriend?" he winked at the man wickedly.

"Hm!" Dominique curled his lips, "I can barely manage to have one woman and you are talking about two! As if I was born with a golden spoon in my mouth like you were." He retorted and settled against the trunk of the willow tree, "I am not a wealthy man, Draco. My father is a shopkeeper and my mother is a school teacher. We don't have a fortune to spend on my education. Besides, I have two younger sisters to look after. So there is no way I can get married until I am well established. That's the reason I can't get married now." he said looking serious, "But fortunately my girlfriend understands my situation and supports me. But her mother is always telling her to choose another guy, someone with more money and stability. Someone who can provide her with all her needs. Not a half-blood half-bankrupt wizard like me." He said dejectedly.

"You are a half-blood?" Draco asked, his eyes almost popping out in surprise, "You are a half-blood?" he repeated.

Dominique frowned at him, "Why? Do you have any problem with half-bloods?" he asked back narrowing his eyes.

Draco didn't know why he shook his head, "No. Not anymore." He said after some time.

"Not anymore." Dominique quoted him, "That means you had problem with them once. Didn't you Draco Malfoy?" he asked sarcastically, "I know about you and your precious pureblood family. They were Dark Lord's followers, weren't they? Even in France, people know about your notorious family reputation. Don't think you are above others just because you have pure blood running through you veins and we don't." he said vehemently and looked away.

Draco didn't know what to say in response. The old Draco in him would have called the man a 'half-blood riffraff' and ridiculed him for chastising him, a pureblood wizard whose family had lived from tenth century. But another Draco inside him stopped that voice and he gave Dominique a simple nudge with his elbow.

"What's this?" he asked him casually unrolling the parchment Dominique had thrown on his lap earlier, "Quidditch try-out? Here? In Sorbonne?" he asked scanning the contents.

His companion looked back at him, looking both amused and irritated, "Did you even read the brochure on Sorbonne when you enrolled here or did you just walked into the interview board without any prior knowledge on the institution you will be studying?" he asked with a dubious look and snatched the roll of parchment from Draco.

Remembering his interview with the Principal which he actually faced with his aunt Audré, Draco preferred to ignore the jibe and scoffed at his companion, "What is so special about the brochure?" he asked back indignantly.

"Because it was clearly written on that 'special' brochure that Sorbonne has four Quidditch teams. One for each year of our four years Wizarding Law course. That means we have four teams and the parchment that you are holding is an announcement for tryouts for the first year students. So if you are interested you will present yourself on our Quidditch pitch on Friday evening for the post you wish to play." He said as if talking to a four year old and rolled up the parchment again.

"Me and tryout?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering his second year when he was selected as the Seeker of the Slytherin team without any tryout upon his father's generous donation of Nimbus 2001 to the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, "I have never been on a tryout." He said carefully avoiding saying that Malfoys never took part is petty things as tryout.

"You mean you never played Quidditch in your school?" Dominique asked him incredulously.

"Of course I have." Draco retorted firmly, "I was the Seeker of our Slytherin Quidditch team." He said loftily.

It was Dominique's turn to scoff, "Being a Seeker without tryout! That means you must have bought your way in the team." He sneered.

Something in that sentence shook Draco and instead of retorting back angrily he remained silent, trying to discern what it was. Then a female voice said inside his head:

'_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,'_ said a twelve year old Hermione sharply, _'They got in on pure talent.'_

'_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!' _his own twelve year old self spat.

Dominique waved a hand before his eyes and Draco was brought back from his reverie of the first day of their Quidditch practice way back in 1992, "What is it this time? Did someone else tell you about buying your way in?" he taunted him lightly.

Not knowing what to answer Draco rubbed his forehead wearily, "When is the tryout, you said?" he asked Dominique instead.

"Friday evening." Dominique replied observing him carefully, "Anything wrong Draco?" he asked noticing Draco's sudden graveness.

"Nothing….it's nothing." Draco lied smoothly and gave Dominique a confident smile, "So what happened with your girl friend? Did she like the lingerie you gave her?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Did you really think I was going to give her a lingerie?" Dominique laughed loudly, as if amused by Draco's naïveté, "She will eat me alive if I do something like that." he said with a serious expression, "I would do that only if I want a painful slow death, Draco because no one dares to present Eva Bellamy with a pair of flimsy lingerie." He said mocking imminent death.

Draco blinked twice at Dominique, his brain suddenly frozen, "What is the name of your girlfriend?" he asked quietly, as if the person he was suspecting her to be would hear their conversation.

"Eva Bellamy." Dominique pronounced the name with evident pride and love, "She is really fierce, you know. But I love her that way. Makes her more attractive." He said with a naughty smile, "But her twin brother, an asinine animal lover by the name of Edmound is a complete let down in the name of men folk. The fool would spend hours after animals while his own sister is fiercer than a lioness and a tigress put together."

Remembering their first ever meeting in Tuileries garden when she had snatched Adrian and glared at him, Draco couldn't agree more with Dominique.

'Nice company the Gryffindor princess keeps!' he thought crossly and turned to Dominique.

"Have you told her about me?" he asked Dominique who silently shook his head.

Draco let out a breath of relief. "Listen Dominique, can you do me a favour?" he asked the man who looked lost in thoughts of his formidable girlfriend, "Please don't tell your girlfriend that you know me. Okay?"

Dominique's brows furrowed suspiciously and he gave Draco a questioning look.

"I promise I'll explain it later." Draco held out his hands in surrender, "But for now, just keep quiet about us." He urged Dominique who contemplated his offer and finally nodded curtly.

Feeling assured that his little secret was safe for the time being, Draco checked his wrist watch and noticed that it was quarter past one already.

He had only forty-five minutes before his lunch with Apolline Delacour who had asked him to be present at Eiffel Tower sharp at two o' clock.

Leaping to his feet Draco said a quick goodbye to a still frowning Dominique and hoisted his bag before starting for the apparition point.

He prayed solemnly for his lunch to go well.

Otherwise he would be forced to take extreme measures.

•••••

Gustave Eiffel's iconic wrought iron lattice tower of 1889 located on the Champ de Mars in Paris was Draco's destination for the afternoon and he arrived there precisely at two o' clock, just as he had been instructed by Apolline Delacour. The Delacour matriarch hadn't elaborated her plan for their lunch and feeling apprehensive Draco walked towards the south side of the 324m high imposing tower, carefully scrutinizing the faces of the passers' by for familiar face of Apolline Delacour.

To his surprise he found her quite easily standing at the foot of the tower just under a dark brown elaborated erected canopy that said '_Le Jules Verne'_.

"Bonjour Madame Delacour." Draco greeted the elderly woman as soon as he reached her, "I believe I am not late." He enquired casually.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Apolline greeted back "I believe you are familiar with Muggle lifts?" she asked with a smirk.

That certainly was not the question Draco was expecting in return of his pleasantries but he nodded curtly nonetheless. Making fool of himself over something as petty as Muggle lifts would not do at this stage and he followed Apolline silently who took him through a pair of beautifully decorated doors and then into a Muggle lift that Draco was sure she knew how to operate.

Sure enough when the lift door closed and opened to allow them into a restaurant Draco was convinced that for reasons unknown to him Apolline had chosen a Muggle restaurant for their lunch.

Save for them the place was completely deserted. Only a pair of Muggle waiters was standing in the doorway as if awaiting their arrival and they guided Draco and Apolline to a table that allowed them an unobstructed view of the south side of the Eiffel Tower.

Out of sheer politeness Draco drew a chair for Apolline and she took it with regal and confident air. Next he settled down opposite her with a calm and composed posture, something he wasn't feeling inside him and turned his to admire the view from top.

Before him lay the large public green place of Champ de Mars with occasional old fashioned three or four storied building on either side of the avenue.

"The view is spectacular." He commented lightly, noticing the picturesque greenery.

His companion however, didn't remark.

Feeling that they should start their conversation in some manner Draco straightened his head only to find Apolline Delacour giving him a very thorough look, as if trying to read his mind.

Without a moment's notice he put up his mental shields. There was no way he would let her use Legilimency on him!

"I am a skilled Occlumens, Madame Delacour." He said smugly and narrowed his grey eyes at her thinking that this might stop the little game she was playing.

Apolline didn't even blink when she replied, "I don't need to be a Legilimens to read what is in our mind, Monsieur. French women are born with very good observation power and one look from my part is enough to tell what is happening inside that Slytherin head of yours."

"Really?" Draco smirked, "Tell me then. What is happening inside this Slytherin head of mine?" he tapped his head and challenged.

It was Apolline's turn to smirk and she tilted her head before running her blue eyes over Draco's sitting arrogant form.

"You want something from me." She said slowly, "It is something very personal or precious or something that I most likely will not give you. But you want it anyway and will do anything to obtain it from me."

Draco was astonished at how Apolline had correctly guessed his motives but decided to remain impassive. He gave her a cold smile and tilted his head.

"You remind me of our Divination teacher Professor Trelawney. She used talk just like you, as if she could see through barriers into the future. She called it Inner Eye. Do you have something like that too?" he taunted her lightly.

"You are astonished that I am correct in my assessment, Draco Malfoy. You are just trying to hide your astonishment with all this silly talks." Apolline replied calmly, "As for the Inner Eye, I think every woman need around you need to have a pair of those so that you can't take advantage of their naiveté and innocence to violate them when you want." She said with an arched eyebrow.

Draco closed his eyes and a shuddering breath left his chest.

'This woman was proving to be very difficult.'

Determined to employ his Slytherin skills more he opened his eyes and turned his attention to the Muggle waiter standing beside their table.

"What is in the menu?" he asked the Muggle arrogantly.

"It's half-smoked back of Salmon with Gold Caviar for appetizer; 'Lucien Tendret' style Pate en Croute with crunchy pickled vegetables; Sauteed scallops and cooked cauliflower; Seared sea bass with tender chicory; Truffled shoulder of hare with foie gras; cirus salad and Crispy Tower nut for dessert, Monsiuer and Madame." The waiter announced with a flourish.

Draco dismissed him with a wave of his hands and turned his attention to Apolline who was now watching the streets of Paris from their high table inside the Muggle restaurant.

"You want to know why I brought you here and at this hour? When the whole restaurant seems to be closed since there is no one here except for us." She asked not leaving her eyes from the streets that she was so diligently watching, "The owner of this Muggle restaurant Alain Ducasse happens to be our Muggle neighbor. Gustave and he are a very good terms and we always allowed to come here should we need to dine, even after hours. All we need to do is inform him beforehand about it and the restaurant is ours as long as we want to keep it. as to the second reason why I brought you here after lunch hour is that I want to listen what you have to say so urgently and that too without the hustle and bustle of other diners." She explained evenly, "Now tell me, Malfoy what is it?"

The Muggle waiter arrived precisely at that moment and placed their plates of appetizers. Draco looked at the pieces of salmon and cut a small piece before answering.

"I want to know more about my son Adrian and his mother Hermione Granger." He stated plainly and using his silver forks delivered the piece of fish at it's rightful place: his mouth.

"I am all ears." Apolline offered curtly and started her appetizer.

Draco carefully maneuvered his words before he spoke again.

"I want to see Granger's pregnancy."

Apolline arched an eyebrow mid bite and put down her fork, "You mean you want to see her become pregnant again? With your child?" she scoffed, "I must admit that you don't look that much man to father another child with her." She smirked and took her fork again.

"Do you have doubt on my manhood?" Draco asked sharply, unable to control his temper at her merciless jibes.

Apolline huffed indignantly, "If carrying an overgrown manhood under trousers implies that one is a man than I guess even eunuchs with artificial manhood can be called man too." she commented and finished her appetizer, "It takes more than that to be a man, Draco Malfoy, and you.." she pointed an accusing finger at him, "are certainly not that." she said dismissively.

Draco pushed away his empty plate, his nerves on fire and hands aching to punish the woman sitting before him. But with immense discipline he controlled his rage and took deep breath to calm his mind.

'This woman is making it very difficult indeed.' He thought and decided to take a different approach with her.

"You know very well what I implied when I said I want to see Granger's pregnancy, Madame Delacour." He said evenly, "It must not have missed that excellent pair of your eyes but still if you want me to explain it more fully, I'll do that to." He said with a calm look.

The waiters came and replaced their next course with Pate en Croute.

"I want to see Granger's first pregnancy, when she was with Adrian." Draco elaborated.

Apolline looked down at the Pate before taking an elegant bite from it.

"And how may I help you there?" she asked him lightly preparing her next bite.

Draco took a deep breath to clear his mind. The moment of truth was finally there.

"I want you to give me those memories." He stated clear and loud.

Apolline played with next bite before eating it finally, "Why would you want to see them?" she asked giving Draco a piercing look.

"Because I want to know Adrian from the very beginning." He replied, deciding for the partial truth, "I am his father."

Apolline scoffed in indignation, "Father? You?" she asked finishing her Pate, "I have never heard of a father who violated the mother of the child he rightfully proclaims his heir." She commented, "You are anything but a father, Draco Malfoy. In my opinion you are a mere sperm donor." She opined.

Draco clenched his fists painfully, his knuckles white from force.

"Can we please leave that violation part?" he offered seriously, "It has no relation with what I am asking for Madame Delacour." He stated.

Apolline shook her head, "I beg to differ Monsieur Malfoy. It has every connection with what you want from me. I can't possibly give the memories of a victim's pregnancy to her perpetrator." She said firmly.

"I need those memories, Madame Delacour, I need…" he stopped midsentence when the waiters came to replace their next course, "….I need to know him….them from the very beginning." He urged seriously.

"You know them from very beginning. You were there when Adrian was conceived. You know it very well." Apolline protested and attacked a sautéed scallop, "What else is there to know?"

"I want to know what happened after that. I want to see Adrian growing up. I misses that part." Draco said not touching his plate.

"You are a pervert, Malfoy." Apolline declared with ease, "First you violate an innocent woman to the point that she became pregnant. Now you want to see that abominable pregnancy. You simply disgust me." She said with a grimace.

Draco rolled his eyes.

'What am I supposed to do to make her give me those memories?'

"I am willing to pay any amount for them. Any amount. Just name it." he said in a businessman like manner.

If looks could kill Draco was sure that Apolline's fierce look would have done that without a moment's notice.

"It might be a common practice among you Malfoys to buy and sell their women, Monsieur, but it certainly isn't the same with the Delacours. Have you still not learned that your filthy gold can't buy everything?" she asked him vehemently, "If you are so proud that you can buy everything than why not go and but another heir for the Malfoy throne?"

Cursing under his breath Draco held out his hands in surrender and tried to calm down the furious woman.

"Okay, fine. Any terms that you set. Anything at all." He offered gently, "I'll do anything for those memories." He said in a dead serious manner, "Anything." He repeated.

Apolline considered him with cold demeanor and hot angry eyes.

"Anything?" she repeated after a while.

"Anything." Draco affirmed confidently.

"Think about it, Draco Malfoy. What if you regret it later?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have given it a thorough thinking." Draco stated firmly "I, Draco Malfoy, will do anything to have those memories that concern my son Adrian and my wife Hermione Granger." He swore solemnly.

Apolline's blue eyes twinkled before she held out her hand at Draco's direction.

Feeling unsure what might be the reason of her sudden elation Draco took it before shaking it gently.

"Welcome to inferno, Monsieur Pureblood Malfoy." Apolline sneered at him over their joined hands.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: In an interview J. K. Rowling told that she used Lycanthotropy as a Wizarding variant of HIV. In a research in 2003, some good anti seras or anti bodies were produced from human volunteers of West Africa which could heal the HIV infection completely. The subjects didn't die or suffer from HIV as an after effect. I used the theme here. I am not an avid fan of Twilight and it's plot line. So there are no similarities between these two stories. Mine is based on fact and pure medical science.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, arya, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, Lisa suschenko, ramyfan, AFLover, surugasasa, louisethelibrarian and KyraThePoop and for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I literally cried when I wrote Hermione's part. : (**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Road to perdition is a 2002 movie starring Tom Hanks.**_

_**The Chess moves were taken from Donald Bryan and Robert Fischer 1956 game.**_

_**Creepy Carrots is a story book by Aaron Reynolds.**_

_**The German dialogues were taken from websites on German language.**_

_**Dresden Green diamond is a famous 41 carat natural green diamond shown in Dresden castle.**_

_**Hôpital Lariboisière and Gare du Nord were tracked by using the Google map. I even used the 'directions' option to get there.**_

_**Hôpital Lariboisière was found in a article on French hospitals of 19th century. It was established during a cholera outbreak in Paris.**_

_**And the idea for Draco's punishment was taken from Davidson's Principles and Practice of Medicine and Wikipedia.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 33: Road to Perdition.**

The beautiful crystal ewer containing the Sleeping Mixture was almost full to the brim, indicating that it hadn't been used much.

Narcissa Malfoy gave it a hopeless look before turning her eyes to her sister-in-law, with whom she was sitting in her parlour.

"I am really sorry, Narcissa, but I didn't want to force Jean to keep something that she doesn't want to." Audré said sincerely.

Narcissa sighed, "Why Audré?" she asked dolefully, "Why did she return it to me now? She seemed to accept it on her own when I gave it to her last Saturday saying that it was a token of my gratitude."

In response, her sister-in-law simply looked away.

Feeling that Audré was trying to hide something from her, Narcissa took her hands in her and pressed them gently, "Audré, please tell me what's wrong." She begged.

"Please, don't ask me that question, Narcissa; I don't want to worsen your relationship with Draco than it already is. That boy is very lonely and if we press him any further he might backfire." She said solemnly, "You, Draco, my children, Jean and Adrian – all of you are my family. I can't destroy one relationship to improve another. Just be contented with this knowledge that Jean has made significant recovery from her sleeping problems in last few days and so she doesn't need it anymore."

Narcissa gave Audré a measured look, "You could have been a good politician, Audré. You speak with honesty and yet sometimes you willfully don't deliver the right information in order to save everyone's skin." She said evenly.

Audré gave her a skeptic smile, "Was that a compliment or a criticism, dear Narcissa?"

"Neither, it was an observation." Narcissa stated calmly.

Audré was just about to reply when the door of the parlour opened and Draco walked in looking jubilant. "Aunt, I just secured my deal with…" he stopped mid sentence noticing his mother's stony face.

Narcissa eyed his son for a fraction of second before turning her head away and heard Audré gave a loud throat clearing cough before speaking.

"Congratulations." She said pompously, "I must admit that I am pleased to find you in one piece. Why not celebrate the occasion of your safe return over some afternoon tea? I am sure both of you can wait here patiently while I go and change into a more comfortable afternoon dress." She offered and stood up, "Sit, Draco." She bid her nephew as she passed him on her way out.

From the corner of her eyes, Narcissa observed as her son occupied the chair just opposite her with an awkward air and directed his gaze to the ewer on the table before them.

"You made the Sleeping Mixture?" it was a statement rather than an actual question as Draco's pale right hand grasped around the crystal ewer and he took it closer to his eyes to examine it.

Narcissa feigned as is she hadn't heard anything at all.

"For Granger?" again it was a statement, as Draco asked her calmly.

Narcissa closed her eyes to show that she wasn't willing to answer any of the questions that might follow. Her son however, looked adamant to make her speak.

"Mother, will you not look at your son for once?" he asked softly, "Will you never speak to me? Are you not the same mother you made the Unbreakable Vow with Snape to save me from the Dark Lord's wrath? Are you not the same mother who lent me your wand during a battle and remained unprotected? Are you not the same mother, who lied to Lord Voldemort, knowing that he might kill you if he found out that Potter wasn't dead?" he asked her relentlessly.

Narcissa fisted her hands and closed her eyes, trying hard to prevent the escape of tears that were threatening to burst out.

"Yes, I am the same mother." She replied trying hard to keep her voice impassive, "I did those because I was a mother then and a mother's first priority is her children. When you were innocent, I protected you with all I ever had." she said plainly, still refusing to look at her son, "But I am a woman first. I can't bargain with my honour over my motherhood. True that some women sell their bodies to earn a living hood for their children and I assure you, even I would have done the same had you been my innocent son, Draco. But what you did in the name of punishment is simply inexcusable. You humiliated a woman for another woman - that is me, in a manner that no woman, mother or not should ever justify on behalf of her son. You humiliated my womanhood that way, Draco, because in order to become a mother one must be a woman first." She said firmly.

"Help me, mother. Please, help me." Was all her son could say in response as he left his seat, passed the table between them and knelt before her, "Please don't leave me alone." He prayed and took Narcissa's hands in his.

Narcissa winced and wriggled her hands free, finally turning to look at her son in the eyes, "Don't touch me." She warned him fiercely, "I don't want to be touched by the likes of you – a violator, a ra…" she broke off, "If there is anything I hate most in the world - it is forced sex. I may be the wife of a Death Eater but I never let your father touch me that way." She said vehemently, "That was the only liberty that I kept for myself, the right to have intimacy when I want it. Of course your father didn't like it very much; sometimes he wanted to take out his frustrations on bed with me but I told him clear and loud that any attempts to do so would make him lose me permanently. When I conceived you, Draco it was not out of some forced relationship between your father and I; it was out of love and mutual consent." She said, her tears finally escaping the confinements of the eyes, "But Adrian! That boy's birth is tainted by your forced presence in it. Where he could have been a fruit of mutual love and respect, he is a mark of hatred and torture over a woman. Do you have any idea what you have done to that innocent child? You took away his right to be born from a loving relationship! You deprived him of a loving family! You made him and his mother suffer for no reason! And you come here to ask for my help?" she spat.

Her son was also tearful when he spoke, "Mother, please don't talk to me like that. I can't take this torment anymore. Please don't go." He begged and stopped Narcissa as she stood up to leave.

Narcissa looked down at the man whose arms were wrapped around her legs in an attempt to prevent her from walking further, "Take off your hands, Draco." She warned.

"No, I won't." her son shook his head, "Tell me that you won't leave me. Tell me!" he insisted stubbornly.

Narcissa leaned back her head and took a deep breath, "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth, "To choose between a mother and a woman?"

"No. I just want you to assure me that no matter what happens you will never leave me." Her son pledged.

"I will never leave you physically, Draco. But in my mind, I can never accept you as my faithful son again. You too lost your innocence that day you took Granger's. You are, therefore a cursed man for the rest of his life. I know I am partly responsible for this, since it was I who brought you up with notions of pureblood supremacy and I am willing to take the responsibilities. But I'll not take responsibilities of your heinous crime." Narcissa stated firmly, "Now, let go of my legs before Audré returns and finds us in this absurd posture." She bid.

Silently her son unwrapped his arms and stood up before brushing off his tears, "Thank you, mother." He whispered.

Narcissa preferred not to answer and proceeded for the door to leave the parlour when it suddenly opened to let in her sister-in-law who was wearing a pale green afternoon dress.

"You are leaving already, Narcissa?" she asked her with an air of surprise that looked very genuine, but Narcissa had a feeling that she had left them alone on purpose.

"I am having a terrible headache." Narcissa lied smoothly, "I think I could do with a nap." She declared and left the parlour without another word.

•••••

The notice was causing Alexis Delacour a lot of agitation since he received it in the morning.

He had been assigned to keep official contacts with the attorney of the case against Rochés: Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

Official contacts meant him to visit her Château frequently, talk to her about the case and provide her with any information and assistance that she might need. And that was where he was having problem with the official notice signed by the Minister himself.

Why the Minister of Magic had chosen Alexis was beyond him. He was secretly wishing to keep as much distance as civilly possible from that place for two reasons: Jean and Lillian.

Ever since Sunday night dinner, his treacherous mind had wandered to Lillian several times and feeling like a traitor Alexis had rebuked himself for it.

He knew in his mind, he still loved Jean sincerely. He had literally worshipped her and could kiss the place she had walked over without any shame on his part. The woman had touched his heart with her courage, fighting spirit, virtue, knowledge and loving nature. She was all he ever dreamt of, a perfect balance a strong and brave exterior with a soft and compassionate heart. Jean was the love of his life, the light of his soul. After he lost her, Alexis never thought he could feel this way for any other woman in his life ever again.

Then what was this new feeling he was having for this new witch by the name of Lillian, who had suddenly walked into his life? Alexis was ashamed to admit it but his heart beat would quicken, his eyes would close while his breathing became shallow every time Lillian's image was conjured in his mind.

Was it physical attraction? Lillian certainly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Or was it his attempts get over Jean? How can he even think about getting over Jean?

Jean was, is and will be his love; this much he was sure of.

Alexis slammed the paper weight he was fiddling with unnecessary force and looked at the blasted piece of paper again.

'I am doomed.' Alexis thought sourly and stood up, ready to go to Château de la Grange-Bleanue to enquire about the short visit Audré Chombrun Malfoy paid to Le Pasteur in the Wizarding prison the previous evening.

With a heavy and guilty heart he donned his travelling cloak and left his office to reach the front reception from where he collected his wand. The apparition point had been shifted to one of the heavily guarded balconies where everyone apparating in and out of the ministry was constantly monitored.

The password to breach the Château's anti-apparition ward had been delivered to him along with the official notice and chanting it in his mind, Alexis turned on the spot, all the while imagining the apparition point located at the lush gardens of the official Malfoy Château.

As soon as he apparated there successfully, an extraordinary scene met his eyes.

Two pretty witches, one of them being his own sister Gabrielle, were standing on either sides of a huge chess board. A third elderly witch was sitting on a garden chair watching them play while the knee-length pieces moved by themselves as the two chess players directed their respective pieces to attack and defend each other across the black and white square. The only man in the scene was a five and half year old blonde who was sitting on the table beside the female audience; his legs crossed and his hands stroking a fidgeting rabbit.

It was Adrian who noticed him first.

"Uncle Alexis!" he squealed happily and was about to jump from his table but Audré caught him on the right moment.

"Easy, dear." She advised him, "You still have a plaster." She reminded the overjoyed boy.

Alexis rapidly crossed the distance between them and took Adrian in his strong arms. "Never do that again, Adrian." he warned him gently, "Uncle will be very upset if you get hurt for uncle." He said stroking his silvery curls.

"Okay." Adrian agreed happily, "What did you bring for me uncle?" he enquired like he always did when they used to live under the same roof in Delacour Residence. Alexis had never failed him on those occasions, neither had Gustave, Apolline or anyone who knew that Adrian liked small gifts from his family.

Alexis fumbled inside his robe and took out a book that he had bought with this visit on his mind.

"Uncle bought you a new book." He said before handing it over the happy kid, "It's called 'Creepy Carrots'." He read out the title.

By the looks of him, there was no doubt that Adrian was happy beyond he could express. Alexis had noticed that the small boy had inherited his mother's natural love for books and already had a huge collection of his own considering his small age.

"Creepy Carrots!" Adrian gave his a toothy grin, "I love carrots. Mama says they are good for your eyes." He said excitedly.

Feeling relieved that Adrian was happy with his gift of a new book; Alexis next turned his attention to the Lady of the Château, Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

"Bonsoir, Madame Malfoy." He bowed at her courteously, "I hope I find you all well."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Delacour." Audré too greeted back most courteously, "We are fine, thank you. Please make yourself comfortable." She offered him a seat beside her.

As Adrian turned the pages of his new book, Alexis took the offered chair and discussed about the issue at hand – le Pasteur. He was surprised when Audré informed him that Pasteur had asked for better food and accommodation.

"It is essential that we keep this man in our hand, Delacour." Audré told him a low voice, "He can be a very important piece in the days to come." She said nodding her chin at the massive chess board.

Alexis understood what she meant by 'piece'. "Okay, Madame Delacour, I'll try my best to convince the minister about Pasteur." He said sincerely, all the keeping his eyes off the chess board and especially Lillian, who was laughing in amusement.

"Gabrielle, I think you should quit now." she advised Alexis's sister who was clearly irritated when her King was smashed by Lillian's Knight.

"Brother." She called him, "Come forward and save your sister's honour." Gabrielle demanded, "Show your chivalry." She said loftily.

"I have works to attend at the ministry." Alexis replied, though his works for the day was already over, "I need to return immediately." he said and stood up to leave.

"What's the use of having a chess player as a brother when he can't help me win?" Gabrielle pouted her lips in anger and Alexis knew he was defeated. He would never let his sisters thinking that he preferred his work over them.

"Very well." He agreed reluctantly, "But just one game on my sister's behalf." He added before walking over to the giant board where Lillian was standing confidently.

"Mademoiselle Lillian," he bowed respectfully to his opponent who bowed back graciously. "Please choose your piece." She appealed.

"White, please." Alexis chose the pieces Gabrielle had chosen previously, "Knight to f3" he said knowing the white always moved first and the King's Knight moved forward before the Bishop's pawn.

"Knight to f6" Lillian commanded her black pieces and it obliged.

"Pawn to c4." Alexis commanded his white pieces.

"Pawn to g6." Lillian ordered.

"Pawn to c3."

"Bishop to g7."

They played across the board and soon Alexis was completely lost in the game.

His opponent was a brilliant player and directed her pieces with ease and confidence. She attacked him mercilessly and Alexis attacked back, but had to undergo substantial losses as most of his crucial pieces were taken one by one.

"King to f1" he said realizing that Lillian was closing a net around his pieces. If he couldn't win, he wouldn't lose either.

"Knight to g3." Lillian commanded.

"King to e1." Alexis urged.

"Bishop to b4." Lillian ordered.

"King to d1."

"Bishop to b3." Lillian followed Alexis's King.

"King to c1."

"Knight to e2."

"King to b1."

"Knight to c3." Lillian's smile was truimphant.

"King to c1." Alexis sighed but smiled internally for preventing Lillian's victory.

"Rook to c2." Lillian declared with a flourish and the game ended.

"Excellent game." Alexis heard Audré clapped and praised them, "It is a draw." She announced, "I must admit, Monsieur Delacour, you are a fine player. Not every player can prevent my daughter from winning her game." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I am please to be of assistance." Alexis said before bowing at his pretty and witty opponent, "But I am afraid, I can't stay any longer." He added.

"Thanks for participating, Monsieur Delacour." Lillian told him with a shiny smile and something inside Alexis' gut clenched tightly.

"You are most welcome for another game, Delacour." Audré said pleasantly, "I would like to see more games such as these."

"Who won uncle?" Adrian asked Alexis curiously as he proceeded to bid him goodbye and kissed him on his cheek.

"We both won." Lillian replied on his stead, "Tell me Adrian, how about you teach me how to draw and I teach you how to play chess?" she offered the boy, who was standing on the table now to reach Alexis's height.

Adrian's grey lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, "It's a good idea. What do you think, Peter?" he asked his pet's opinion who wiggled his nose in response.

"Peter says 'yes'." Adrian declared, correctly interpreting the sign, "Good bye, Uncle Alexis. Give my kiss to grandma and grandpa." He bid.

His heart considerably lighter than it was when he arrived here two hours ago; Alexis nodded and approached the apparition to leave the Château with a thought in his mind:

This witch, whose name was Lillian Chombrun Malfoy was certainly not an ordinary pretty witch.

•••••

"I am really tired of wealthy witches!" Hermione exclaimed in irritation and her German partner Günther Amadeus raised an eyebrow at her, "All they know is how to dig up the famous cursed gems and buy them." She explained at his quizzical look.

Amadeus gave her an amused chuckle, "So you mean you don't like jewelries?" he asked curiously.

"No." Hermione replied, examining the gem that had caused her such annoyance, a purple amethyst, "I detest expensive jewelry and I especially hate rare ones. I have no fascination for such petty things."

"Petty?" Amadeus repeated, looking serious now, "This is petty?" he asked indicating at the gorgeous necklace that lay between them on the table in Hermione's lab.

"Of course it is!" Hermione replied indignantly, "It is not the value of a jewelry that fascinates me, Amadeus, it is the intent with which it was given. You can give me a Knut with your blessings in it and I will prize it like a diamond; whereas you can give me a diamond for some selfish reason of yours and I'll consider it no better than a Knut." She said disdainfully.

"You are a very unusual woman, Madame Granger, you know that?" Amadeus remarked with his characteristic smirk.

Hermione shrugged, "Of course I am. Otherwise I couldn't have ended up here." She pointed at her Chief Curse Breaker's robe.

"What about your arm?" Amadeus asked her, looking at the plaster in Hermione's left forearm, "How did you get hurt like that? Did something happen to you here in Gringotts or someone hurt you at you home?" he asked boldly.

Hermione had been dreading that question from her colleague ever since they met with Draco Malfoy at restaurant. She knew the German man was curious to know why she had been all jumpy in the presence of her husband, something he definitely noticed during the half an hour lunch. If she was correct on her assessment, Amadeus was thinking that Malfoy had beaten the hell out of her and she detested to keep him under such misconception.

"This." Hermione looked down at her plastered arm carelessly, "Well, I broke my arm on purpose." She replied knowing full well the German didn't believe her at all.

"Care to explain, why, Madame?" Amadeus asked sharply, "I hope I am not interfering in your family matters." He added cautiously.

"Of course not." Hermione replied smoothly, "Actually my son broke his arm falling from a broom he was riding at school. He was in a lot of pain when the Mediwitch was making a plaster for him and cried so much that I couldn't tolerate it anymore." She said looking directly at Amadeus's fathomless black eyes to ensure that she was telling the truth, "I broke my arm too so that he doesn't have to suffer alone."

Amadeus sucked in a breath and whistled, "That's just….. I have no words to describe it." He said looking astonished, "Well if I didn't know the kind of woman you are, Madame, I would have said ' das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen!'." He said in fluent German.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Literally it means 'tell it to your grandmother!' but it is used as a response to unbelievable claims. Like if you say 'I am studying German three hours a day. I'll be fluent in a week. Oh yeah? 'Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen' – tell it to your grandmother, someone who will believe this cock and bull story!" Amadeus explained and Hermione broke into a laugh, "But you have raised a son on your own for five years. I have no doubt that a mother like you can do that." he said genuinely.

"How do you know that I raised Adrian alone?" Hermione asked, her laugh gone, "Who told you?"

"Well, Madame, everyone takes you as an example when they talk about motherhood. Geccemp was very proud when he told me how you have managed your job perfectly while raising a child single handedly and I must admit that I agree with him. You are a wonderful mother, Madame Granger and I have very high respects for ladies like you. I really do." Amadeus replied honestly.

Hermione scratched her neck; feeling very embarrassed suddenly, "Herr Amadeus, I am so sorry I can't continue this discussion anymore. I have an appointment with my son's Healer this afternoon. I must leave now." she informed him, "I hope you won't mind analyzing this amethyst," she pointed at the necklace they had been working previously, "I'll send Claudia or one of the other curse breakers for your assistance." She offered.

Amadeus waved her off, "Don't worry, Madame, Amadeus will be fine." He assured and Hermione bade him goodbye to leave for her office where the Floo to her quarters in Château was situated.

When she arrived there ten minutes later her son was lying on a sofa, flipping through the pages of one of his story books and looking sour.

"Get ready, little rabbit." Hermione called her son, dusting off the soot of the Floo, "We are going to your Healer in fifteen minutes." she announced.

"Mama I am bored." Was her son's dejected response.

"Well then Mama will buy you an ice cream on our way back." Hermione offered hopefully and took off her Gringotts robes, "Come Adrian, let's get changed." She offered her hand to the lying boy.

"Only on one condition." Adrian said mischievously, "You'll let me fly with Uncle Julian." He proposed.

Hermione was surprised at how her son sometimes behaved like his Slytherin father, "Well, Uncle Julian is not at home now. He will not return until evening and I will not allow flying in the evening because visibility is very poor at that time. Now get your little lazy bottom up from that sofa and let's get changed." She said sternly.

"No! I won't! I am bored and I want to fly with uncle! He is at home now." Adrian said stubbornly as he sat up, "I am not lazy and my bottom is also not lazy." He added.

"You come with me young man or Mama will never talk to you again." Hermione warned her son, knowing that this particular threat worked very well on him.

Her son didn't say anything as he followed him upstairs where she changed him into his favourite yellow and red T-shirt and combed his messy silvery blonde curls. His eyes were watery and he looked away all the time Hermione groomed him.

By this time Hermione was feeling sorry for her rough handling and stroked her son on his cheek gently, "Adrian, are you angry with Mama?" she asked him softly.

"No." Adrian replied, pouting his pink lips, though his attitude said otherwise.

"Okay, you'll fly after we come back." Hermione offered, knowing full well that this will melt the ice between them.

Her speculations came out correct as her son exclaimed, "I love you Mama!" and wrapped his non-plastered arm around her neck.

Feeling considerably happy and light, Hermione took her son for his monthly check-up. She was relieved when Henriette, the Paedi-Healer told her that Adrian's bone was mending well and he could take off his plaster in two weeks. As promised she bought her son his favourite Chocolate and Raspberry ice cream on their way back to Château.

The first thing upon their arrival was them looking for Julian who was indeed in the Château at this odd hours and feeling curious Hermione enquired the reason.

"Well, I took leave early today because I'll be leaving with cousin Draco and my friends to watch the League match between France and Bulgaria." He said excitedly as he welcomed them into his suite, "You can come if you like." He offered.

"I am not interested in Quidditch," Hermione politely denied his offer, "And Adrian too needs to rest his arm." She added when she noticed Adrian fidgeting to ask for permission to go with his uncle.

"Uncle I want to fly with you." Her son appealed at last to his tall broad uncle who was thrice his height, "You told me you will take me for a ride." He reminded the man.

"Of course I did." Julian said brightly and knelt down before Adrian, "Why don't you come and choose your broom?" he offered.

Hermione followed her happy son to a large closet that evidently served the purpose of Julian's broom closet. Sure enough when he opened the door, there were rows and rows of shiny brooms that were neatly stacked on shelves.

"Wow!" Adrian gasped as his grey eyes scanned the magnificent collection of brooms, "They are so beautiful." He commented.

Julian gave his nephew a satisfied grin and reached for a dark green broom that was placed on the highest shelf, "I think I will take this for my ride with my dear little Adrian." he said with a flourish and offered it to Adrian, who touched it with careful eagerness, "This is called Dresden Green - an excellent German broom for smooth rides with children." He showed it to Hermione next who took the broom and felt it's feather light weight and sleek body, "The Germans are best when it comes it to precision and perfection in brooms and they always name their brooms after their most prized possessions. In this case 'Dresden' is a large green diamond." He informed her.

Knowing her colleague Amadeus, Hermione couldn't agree more about their perfectionist nature.

Taking the broom in one hand and Adrian in other, Julian led them to the private Quidditch pitch that was almost beside the dovecote that Hermione visited often.

Julian was true to his promise when he said we would take care of Adrian's safety. First he placed Adrian on a perfectly balanced Dresden Green and mounted after him before securely binding the small boy's form to his much larger body so that he doesn't fall off due to lack of one arm. Next he kicked off with expert precision and with a happy yell from Adrian they were off.

Hermione was silently grateful that the man had enough sense in him to never speed up the broom than it was recommended for kids. She watched as they flew in a moderately high speed across the pitch and through the six giant hoops. After a minute or so when she was relaxing and watching them, Julian let out something from his pocket.

Hermione watched in half horror and half amazement as a silvery walnut sized ball, very similar like the Golden Snitch spread it's wings and zoomed onto the opposite direction of Adrian.

"Catch it, Adrian." Julian urged his nephew.

"Julian, you said there will be no snitch!" Hermione yelled at him angrily, her earlier gratitude completely gone, "I told you I don't want Adrian to get hurt." She shouted at the pair.

"It's not a Golden Snitch, Granger. It's a Silver Snitch and it's perfectly safe for Adrian." someone drawled from behind her and recognizing the voice, Hermione whipped around, her wand ready at her hand.

Draco Malfoy, sporting a green shirt and black slacks was looking up at the flying pair as they flew at the direction of the Silver Snitch.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy horrible pureblood." Hermione spat at Draco, who simply arched an eyebrow.

"You still remember that encounter between us in second year, Granger?" he asked lazily.

His cool manner was infuriating Hermione from the root of her hair to the tip of her toes, "If you come one more step, Malfoy, I swear I'll blast you into so many pieces that your mother will tire from counting them." She said savagely.

"Charming." The pureblood remarked simply still observing the couple on the broom, "Please keep my mother away from this, Granger." He added.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione was trembling from head to foot as uncontrollable rage grasped her and she shot a warning hex at Draco which flew inches past his left ear.

Draco jerked his head off and finally looked down at her, uncharacteristically calm and composed.

"I am unarmed, Granger." He lifted his hands to show that his wand was not there, "I came here to tell two very important things." He said lining his cold grey eyes with her brown pair, "But before I go to the issues at hand, I would to inform the ex-resident Gryffindor know-it-all that Silver Snitches are used for children age five to ten who want to play Quidditch from an early age. The best Quidditch clubs in the world use it without any risk of causing injury to the kids they train from a very early age." He said evenly, "Now to the reasons I endeavored to came here and listen to all your death threats; listen to the first one carefully because I am not going to utter it again." He warned her subtly, "I am sorry for disturbing your lunch with your foreign delegate that day on Les Halles." He said solemnly.

Hermione gaped at the man before her, her grip a bit slackened.

'Malfoy is sorry?'

"I know what you are thinking and you are thinking it right because Malfoys never apologize, but Malfoys never stalk their women too. So you heard me right." Draco explained calmly, "The second reason for which I came here is that I have a Quidditch try out this Friday at Sorbonne. I will be trying for the post of Seeker in our team. I would like you and Adrian to come."

Hermione's brain was having difficulty in extracting the meaning of the words that were spoken to her. Even more unnatural was the calm and composed manner in which they were spoken to her. Malfoy was talking to her as if they were in a loving relationship and they have just had a small disagreement between them.

The thought brought back her earlier anger and she gripped her wand tightly again, "Want a whole troop of spectators to be present when you try out, Malfoy?" she jibed him.

"You and Adrian hardly make a troop, Granger." Draco replied in his infuriatingly calm way, "I will really appreciate it if you two come." He said before shifting his gaze to Adrian who had just caught the snitch.

"Mama!" he called across the pitch, "I caught the snitch." He shouted and showed Hermione the tiny silver ball tightly grasped in his small fists.

Not wanting to dispirit her son for his first ever victory Hermione momentarily withdrew her wand from Malfoy and clapped with difficulty as one of her arms was plastered, "VERY GOOD, ADRIAN !" she shouted back.

"Ever gave it a thought from where he inherited his flying skills Granger?" she heard Draco asked her quietly.

"Adrian is my son and any child of mine will be excellent at anything he tries." Hermione replied proudly, "That doesn't need any particular heritage from anyone."

"Curious explanation." Draco smirked and turned to leave, "Remember, Granger Friday evening at Sorbonne." He added before finally leaving her.

It took Hermione several deep breaths to calm down the horses that were galloping inside her chest. Then a sudden idea visited her and she looked at Adrian who was again chasing the silver snitch in moderate speed. It really wasn't that impossibly fast as the Golden variant.

What she did to Cormac McLaggan in her sixth year was really a good example of what she could do to her opponents.

•••••

If there was anything about him that Draco was completely sure of, it was the fact that he was never popular for being a patient man among his fellow Slytherins.

Being the only son and heir to the House of Malfoy, he had been brought up in a manner befitting a prince by his parents. Except for very specific reasons which might endanger his life, his parents had never used the forbidden word of 'no' towards him. He had always got what he wanted; his wishes being almost silent commands to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

A man thus brought up was Draco Malfoy, who was currently sitting patiently on a bench in arrival lounge of 'Paris Gare du Nord' – the 19th century railway station that's served between Northern France, UK, Belgium, Germany and Netherlands - as thousands of Muggle passengers walked past him.

By the looks of it Apolline Delacour was playing an exceptionally tough game with him and was setting her pawns in a manner that would either make Draco to back out from his previous announcement or accept his defeat.

In her last short note sent by an owl, Apolline had asked him to meet her in this Muggle railway station on Thursday afternoon. Upon reading it, Draco's first thought was that he might be travelling with Apolline to someplace by means of Muggle train; though there was no indication of such kind in her letter.

'I'll go where ever she takes me.' Was Draco's resolution since he refused to back out now. The previous man in him, who would have cowered down at the prospect of journeying to a nameless place with an adversary, was long dead. He had laid him down in his wife Astoria's grave and this man, who was sitting uncharacteristically patiently, was adamant to achieve what he wanted.

There was no force in this world that could stop him from knowing how his son was brought to this world.

Draco checked his wristwatch and found that the witch he was going to meet was almost late.

'Late on your first day with me Apolline Delacour!' he smirked at the thought, 'I hope you didn't back off at the last moment.'

"Don't be so confident of your success Monsieur Draco Malfoy." A voice spoke from behind him and recognizing the owner Draco whirled around.

Apolline Delacour was standing with a very satisfied smile etched across her face, "Thought I was running late on purpose, didn't you?" she asked wickedly, "I arrived here even before you came, Malfoy. I was just standing over there, by that counter" she pointed at the Muggle ticket counter, "and watching you from distance." She said smugly.

"Any conclusions upon your careful observation?" Draco asked back with equal wickedness, "Did I look like someone who would flee like a cowered dog with my tail waggling between my feet?" he challenged.

"Have you had a tail, Malfoy, I could have tested that theory too." Apolline jibed back, "But as it happens that I am in a very serious mood today and thus have no intention of playing word games with you." She shrugged, "Before we proceed to our next destination, I think I should inform you why I asked you come here. This place…" she waved her hand at the station in general, "…is from where Jean started her journey in France more than six years ago and should you succeed in your appointed task, Malfoy, you will start your journey from here too." she said loftily, "Now, let's go." She indicated him towards the exit.

A little surprised that they would be leaving instead of boarding a Muggle train as he speculated earlier, Draco stood up and followed Apolline Delacour as she walked them out of the station and directed her pace towards the opposite direction.

Draco walked briskly beside Apolline and for once looked at the road sign which read 'Napoleon III Square'. Apolline was confident as they passed the station building, crossed the road with him silently and soon they appeared on 'Rue Ambrose Paré' towards an impressive bone white building that seemed to be their current destination.

"Hôpital Lariboisière" Apolline announced evenly, pointing at the handsome building before them, "Your task in exchange of memories."

Draco eyed the 19th century building that seemed almost deserted from outside, "This is your task?" he asked Apolline mockingly, "Am I to buy the whole building and erect another one in it's place?" he teased.

In response Apolline shook her head in a manner that reminded Draco of his deceased father. Lucius Malfoy used to shake his head similarly when his son Draco was unable to comprehend the graveness of any matter.

"This hospital is a specialized Wizarding facility for Lycanthrop patients." She said with a flourish.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her declaration, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine.

"You mean werewolves?" he asked her calmly. The notion that Apolline Delacour was playing a dangerous game was slowly proving to be true and he simply refused to give her the satisfaction of defeating him.

"Yes, the very same Werewolves." Apolline replied casually, "This facility is under tight regulation of French Ministry of Magic and thus heavily guarded. The real place is under the building that you are watching now - in the dungeons where all the patients are kept in individual cells. The healers that work here are almost like Unspeakables, no one knows who they really are." She informed him, "The reason I brought you here is, if you want those memories, Draco Malfoy, you have to work here as a volunteer." She said evenly.

"Volunteer for what?" Draco asked, waiting to hear the worse news.

"A volunteer for the anti-sera that the Healers are researching on to cure the werewolves." Apolline replied, "I am a certified midwife and though I don't work in this field, word is in the air that the Healers are desperately looking for healthy human volunteers for it. Previously they used to test their drugs on terminally ill patients but the results were not very promising. The Healers are now thinking that a healthy subject can do the job for them but obviously no one is coming forward. Who will? Though person who would volunteer will not die or become werewolf it will cause him excruciating pain – much like Cruciatus Curse. So now is your chance for redemption, Draco Malfoy. If you are really determined to get those memories, if they are really as precious as you think, go and pollute your pureblood and succeed throughout the ordeal. Only then can I give you the memories." She said dismissively.

Draco eyed the elegant building and turned his gaze to Apolline again, "You think I will back out?" he asked in a sibilant whisper.

Apolline scoffed, "You will pollute your blood for a Muggleborn witch and a Half-blood boy?" She sneered.

Draco narrowed his grey eyes at her, "Tell me something Madame Delacour, have you ever lost your child?

"Meaning?" Apolline too narrowed her eyes at him.

"That means you never lost one." He said intensely looking into Apolline's eyes, "You have never lost a son or daughter. All three of your children are healthy and safe." He said smoothly, "But I have all three of my sons from my wife Astoria. Hasn't Granger told you that?" he arched a questioning eyebrow, "I think not." He answered to Apolline's silence, "She must have told you what a coward bully I was at school, but I assure you, Madame, that Draco Malfoy is long dead. Half of him died when his firstborn son Scorpius Malfoy died, the rest of him died when the day his beloved wife Astoria breathed her last. This man you are seeing now is a mere living corpse who is not afraid to die."

"Trying to manipulate me with your sad story, Malfoy?" Apolline asked impassively, "But there is no way I'll give up into your dirty plot."

"There is no dirty plot." Draco spat, clearly on the verge of losing his patience with the difficult woman, "I hope you still remember asking me, why I was suddenly so interested to make acquaintance with your esteemed family? I told you that I have my own reasons which I will elaborate over a lunch. That day on lunch, I let you strike your end of the bargain without even laying a single condition on my part. Why? Because I was almost sure that you wouldn't agree to give me those memories easily. But now that I have secured my claims on those memories, I want to strike my end of the bargain which is: apart from memories of Granger's pregnancy, I want another thing and that will be the ultimate price of the sufferings that you will inflict upon me."

"I have no wish to taint my soul by 'inflicting suffering upon you wretched soul' Malfoy." Apolline flared up at once, "I am not forcing you to do this; you said you would do anything to get those memories. So I thought I should raise the price of the stake."

"Oh yes, you wish." Draco said maliciously, "You may deny it but I know your fingers flex to strangle me every time you see me. You want to see me suffer badly for my crime against Granger and our child. So I give you a free rein, Madame Delacour. I'll suffer the way you want me; possibly even more than that but…" he raised an index at Apolline, "…in return you'll obtain me Hermione Granger's forgiveness." He said firmly as Apolline raised an astonished eyebrow at him, "I can't ask it by myself because I know she won't give in to me at this stage. But she loves and respects you, you saved her and our son; she'll listen to you if you ask her on my behalf."

Apolline snorted, "I'll never ask her such a thing, Draco Malfoy. Stop your delusional thoughts." She spat.

Draco shook his head, "Madame Delacour, no one can deny pain forever. Everyone has to endure some at a point of his life. If I am to endure this excruciating pain, give me a proper reason to do so." He said solemnly, "I love Adrian with all my heart, with every fiber of my being and I want him to love me as a father. And in order to get that, I have two very clear strategies: first, I need Granger's forgiveness and second, I need to know them from the very beginning. Only then can I become someone more than just a stranger; more than a 'Monsieur' to my son Adrian." he said firmly, "Knowing Hermione Granger, I am certain that she won't forgive me easily. So I am willing to go through any kind of suffering that will make her think otherwise. I have nothing to lose, nothing to live for, Madame Delacour. It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen; but it is harder to give up when you know it's everything you want."

Apolline was silent as the contemplated his words, the only sound being the Muggle traffic and pedestrians who walked past them. "You are very desperate." She said finally.

Draco sighed, "Thanks for noticing that." he said, "Now tell me, will you help me?" he asked directly looking into Apolline's eyes.

"In return for Jean's forgiveness?" Apolline asked, looking back intensely into Draco's grey orbs, "Oh, yes. If you are willing to take this memorable experience in return of those memories that you think contain very pleasant moments than I will be more than happy to break your heart. They use seven test doses on their subjects." She said motioning at the hospital, "As far as I know, no one endured more than two doses. So I am offering you one dose for each month's of Jean's seven month pregnancy in France. Seven doses for seven monthes. I sincerely hope that you don't make it past the first dose." She said coolly.

"Thank you for those encouraging words." Draco said icily, "When will I get the first batch of memories?"

"As soon as you survive your first anti-sera infusion." Apolline smirked, "Just send me a note that you are not in a grave and I'll send the memories. Until then…."

"Until then, au revoir." Draco finished her sentence and waved at her before crossing the street.

The heavily guarded facility had only one guard who was snoozing on his chair as Draco passed him. Clearly the Wizarding part needed authorization which he would have to obtain from the ministry. But first he needed to see the place where he would be doomed.

'Only death do us part Adrian and Hermione Granger-Malfoy.' he thought as he stepped into the premises.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, aryaaa, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, ramyfan, louisethelibrarian and KyraThePoop and cares1970 for their kind reviews. **_

_**Sorry that I couldn't answer any of the reviews there because my MD exam in Radiology and Imaging is on 28th November and I am having a nightmare with duties and studies. But your reviewers are making me write whenever I find a free bit of time and I hope you'll appreciate it and leave more LONG reviews for this chapter.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I had to research a lot for that idea.**_

_**Happy hoper: I love it when you say that you loved my chapter. I suggest that you don't sit on the edge of chair since it will make your back ache later ;). As for the Alexis-Lillian-Hermione part I have given some hints in this chapter and rest is in the hands of future. I look forward to your next review. : ))**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**"Touching the Void" is a 1988 book by Joe Simpson. I borrowed the title because it suited the contents of the chapter.**_

_**Creepy Carrots is a story book by Aaron Reynolds.**_

_**Dialogues on Cleansweep and information on Voldemort were taken from Harry Potter wiki.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 34: Touching the Void.**

As soon as Draco opened the door of his aunt's parlour, his heart missed two consecutive beats and his breath froze inside his chest.

His little son Adrian was lying on an elegant parlour divan, a book resting open over his small chest while the reader was fast asleep.

Forgetting everything around him, Draco took two tentative steps towards the sleeping boy, cautious not to wake him and when the latter showed no indication of being disturbed by his presence there, he covered the rest of the distance between them in confident steps.

The sight that met his eyes could easily melt the heart of the greatest dictator to liquid paraffin and he took it all with unbound longing.

His son's petit form was resting upon a white fluffy pillow while his plastered left arm was supported on two cushions. The book he had been reading previously was propped open against his small chest, which heaved synchronously with each breath he took. The most intriguing part of the whole scenario was the presence of a half eaten carrot that was loosely grasped by his son's perfect small right hand.

Draco looked around for the Peter rabbit and found him skulking under one of the tables, nibbling at the rich carpet; clearly it was his son who had been eating that carrot moments before he fell asleep on the divan while reading the book that had a strange name: Creepy Carrots.

Lightly shaking his head in amusement over what kinds of names Muggle's used for their children's book, Draco took it and turned the pages which were adorned with rich illustrations of some monstrous toothy carrots which were trying to frighten a rabbit. He beat down a laugh and made a mental note to buy and read it at leisure just as he had done with the tale of the Peter Rabbit by that Potter woman.

Deciding that he could spend the rest of the afternoon watching his sleeping on the divan, Draco softly chuckled when a thought hit him: that his innocent son had been bullying those 'creepy' carrots in a way by eating them.

He closed the book, placed it on the table and crouched down beside his son, a small smile of satisfaction playing languidly in his lips.

His meeting with Apolline had ended the way he had wanted it to and with the wheels of his mind now to set in motion to execute his upcoming daunting mission successfully, he had returned to Château to visit his aunt in her parlour only to stumble upon his sleeping son; no complaints there.

He watched with fascination as his son slept peacefully. However, after a few minutes the boy bumped his arm against the back rest of the divan and a soft whimper escaped his mouth, which was enough to constrict Draco's heart painfully when he realized that Adrian had inadvertently hurt himself.

'Foolish boy.' He lightly chastised him in his mind though he knew a sleeping man had no control over his movements and decided to take him to his chambers where he could sleep more comfortably on his father's spacious double bed.

Standing up and looking down at the small form that almost weighed nothing, he scooped his son's form in his powerful arms so carefully that he was sure had it been a glass of water, not a drop would have spilled on floor and then started for his suite.

Draco carried his son with extreme caution and tenderness, bathing in his fragrant breath and light hearted at being able to provide him with comfort and protection. His boy was his soul in a sense and he handled him with utmost respect and devotion. The journey to his suite took some time and Draco simply admired his son's perfect features before he shouldered open the door to enter his suite. The distance from sitting room to bedroom was covered in few long and careful strides and upon reaching his bed; Draco put the petit form of Adrian on the soft mattress before tucking him in it with the gentlest of touch.

Without further thought he took the floor beside the bed and rested his chin upon his joined palms to observe the small boy sleep peacefully on his father's bed.

How wonderfully innocent Adrian looked when he slept! Draco just couldn't get enough of the view his son provided him; with his eyes open just a fraction to reveal the white of his eye along with lower part of the grey iris that he had inherited from Draco, his silvery blonde curls tousled and his small hand still holding the carrot – Adrian was the epitome of innocence that he, Draco Malfoy, had been bestowed upon in the form of son. His angelic features were so close for him to touch and yet so distant for he feared should he touch him, he would taint his features with his dark heart and Dark Mark.

What was about Adrian that had charmed him like that?

His features, which mirrored his father's?

His innocence that was so pure it could melt even the vilest of hearts?

His tender voice that struck his heartstrings every time he spoke?

His love for flying and drawing?

Or was it all of the abovementioned criteria's?

Who would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Purebred Prince of Malfoy dynasty would fall head over heels for his half-blood son?

Had anyone predicted this when he had been at Hogwarts, that he would father the most adorable son in the world with the bookworm Muggleborn Hermione Granger, he would have thrown him from the topmost Astronomy tower.

But by miraculous turn and twist of time, he – the same Draco Malfoy - was not only proud of his half-blood son; he would thrown anyone from the said astronomy tower should he dare to insult Adrian's blood status.

He wanted to stroke Adrian's silvery blonde curls and kiss him on forehead but his fear to wake him up and scare him off stopped him. It was better this way, simply watching him sleep tucked in his father's bed.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Draco turned his head to find his aunt Audré staring down at him with a silent question. In return he pleaded her to remain quiet as he drew out his wand and cast a Silencing bubble around his son.

"He hurt his arm while lying on divan, aunt." he told her, "I brought him here so that he could sleep properly. I don't know where his quarters are." Draco confessed.

Audré nodded silently "I thought so! He took his potion after lunch and this is his time for afternoon nap." She explained looking at Adrian, "But he was bored stuck inside his quarters so he insisted that I read him that new story book in my parlour. I was reading it to him until he fell asleep and when an urgent Floo came from Ministry I had to leave him on divan like that. I hope he is not hurt much." She said looking concerned.

Draco shook his head in denial, "I don't think so. He looks fine now." he scrutinizeded Adrian's plastered arm supported on cushions.

"He sleeps just like you, Draco." His aunt commented suddenly and Draco frowned at her, "Both of you sleep with your eyes slightly open that shows your irises." She explained lightly.

This little piece of information that even in sleep they mirrored each other brought immense satisfaction for Draco.

"So why did you go to my parlor? Did you know Adrian was there?" he heard his aunt asked him skeptically.

"No. I wanted to see you." He told her the truth.

"Care to enlighten your aunt, Draco?" Audré asked casually.

Draco didn't take his eyes off his sleeping son as he spoke, "Apolline has accepted my request to provide me with Granger pregnancy memories in return of..." he paused.

"In return of?" Audré arched an eyebrow.

Draco turned his gaze to his aunt, "In return of being a test subject for the research to find out some damned Antisera to cure werewolves." Draco finished the earlier sentence.

"And you agreed?" Audré asked him sharply.

Draco nodded silently.

"Do you know the consequences of this test?" his aunt looked alarmed though her voice was low, "As far as I have heard about that project, it's very painful, the potency of pain matching only two other excruciating pains: Labour pain and Cruciatus Curse." She stated, "Do you really want to proceed with this?"

Turning his again at his sleeping son Draco answered, "Yes aunt I want to. I am not afraid of pain anymore; especially if it's for Adrian."

Audré shook her head in disbelief, "This is madness Draco. You are simply acting on impulse. If Narcissa knows about this she will…"

"Mother will not know." Draco cut her in midsentence, "You'll not tell her, aunt. I forbid you." He said firmly, "She's way better away from all this. It's my punishment and I have accepted this." He said evenly.

"Punishment?" Audré's tone was full of doubt.

Draco sighed, "Pain for pain aunt. I caused Granger a lot of pain and if I am to be forgiven by her I need to pay it back with pain. Besides those memories will help me know them from the very beginning." He explained solemnly.

"All these just for Jean's forgiveness?" Audré's tone changed from doubt to suspicion, "You surprise me nephew. Since when did the Slytherin's become so selfless?" she said in light sarcasm.

Draco shook his head still eyeing Adrian, who stirred feebly in his sleep and said something that sounded like 'Miffy', "It's not selflessness aunt." he said, "I am being selfish in my own way."

"Care to explain?" Audré jibed.

"Apolline will bargain for my forgiveness from Granger in return of those painful momemts I'll suffer." He stated.

Audré snorted, "Aha! Now that fits your profile Draco." She commented, "Telling someone else to do your job. But what use is this forgiveness if you don't seek it yourself?"

"I seek it aunt. I just can't ask it myself." Draco countered.

"Scared of being rejected by the Mudblood?" Audré teased.

"Don't use that word." Draco bid her sharply.

Audré's voice was full of amusement, "Why?" she asked him.

"Because I said not to." Draco replied firmly.

"Now you are scaring me Draco." Audré held her hands in surrender, "So many changes in such a short time. I wonder how many of them will last." She remarked.

"We will see to that, aunt, won't we?" Draco asked her with supreme confidence.

"Yes, of course." Audré agreed airily, "Now, Draco, I know that you want your son to be as comfortable as possible and I really appreciate the fact that you brought him for that purpose. But now I must take him to his quarters because should he wake up and find himself in your bedchamber, it will simply make the situation worse." She said calmly, "So kiss him goodbye and let me take him to his bedroom."

Draco sighed heavily to fight the disappointment that almost suffocated him when he realized that his aunt was being truthful. Adrian was not ready to accept his father and any forceful or tactful maneuver would simply push them further away from each other. He bent down, softly kissed Adrian's small forehead and whispered gently:

"Father loves you, Adrian and he'll die for you, my son."

His aunt took over the situation after that and with a lump in his throat Draco watched silently as Audré carried his son away from him.

He dropped his head on the pillow his son was sleeping moments ago.

'Long way to go, Draco, long way to go.' He whispered.

•••••

Audré was of opinion that she was always visited by the most interesting ideas whenever she was playing chess.

The game had been taught to her by her grandfather Pierre Laval, who apart from being Minister of Magic was an excellent chess player. He used to refer chess as the 'food of the mind' and encouraged Audré to try the most devious moves with boldness. While others always used to hide their Kings behind their Queens, Bishops, Rook and Knights, she - Audré always kept her King open at large for them to take but devised such moves that no one could touch it without losing every single of his pieces. That gave her supreme control over the game board.

That was the feeling she was having now watching her daughter trying to check mate her King with all her pieces almost gone. Between a mother and a chess player, Audré always chose the player and defeated her opponents mercilessly regardless of the relationship they shared.

Apart from the small board that she and Lillian were playing with their Wizarding chess pieces she could see that another much larger and invisible chess board where pieces were in motion already. That board had a King named Adrian and the Queen protecting him was Hermione Jean Granger. The Knight was Alexis, Bishop was Apolline and Rooks were Hermione's friends Eva and Edmound. On opposite side was a single piece, Draco Malfoy, trying to reach both the King and Queen with all the moves he could plan with that Slytherin brain of his.

Truth be told, Audré was surprised that her nephew could go to such lengths as putting himself as a test subject for memories that concerned Hermione's pregnancy with Adrian. It was clear from his words that he was acting on impulse but Audré was happy that he was acting someway other than his old coward self and that was where she was compelled to use her manipulative techniques now.

The only way this unfortunate couple – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger - could and would work their problems out was with each other. The distance between their minds was almost like two parallel railway tracks which could only meet in infinity. But life doesn't provide man with infinite time and that is where the tracks should be laid in a way that they cross each other.

Being the superb manipulator she was, Audré had withheld her moves till now only to see how much sincere her nephew was to his words that he would seek Hermione Granger's forgiveness, something which in Audré's opinion couldn't be obtained unless he knows the present as much as the past he was relying so much upon.

'Let him see those memories to know her past and….'

"Maman, your move." Her daughter broke the string of her thoughts as she informed her that she had done her intended movement.

Audré looked at the chess pieces on the board and a small smile appeared on her lips.

'Let them work together to know each other at present. Draco is not the man he was and Hermione certainly is not the woman she was when they were at school. They can know each other only through work.' She completed her thought.

"Check mate." She moved her Rook that was hiding in an innocent corner and took her daughter's King with ease.

"Maman!" Lillian exclaimed in shock at her sudden defeat, "How could you do that?" she asked and assessed their moves.

Audré tapped her head and her smile broadened, "It's all in here, dear." She confessed, "Sometimes you save your best moves for proper time."

"But I thought you were going to use that Rook for my…." Lillian's sentence was unfinished as she deducted the path of their game, "You have been saving that from quite a long time, haven't you maman?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I was." Audré replied truthfully, "Now tell me Lillian, would you like me to invite Alexis Delacour for chess over this weekend?" she asked her daughter.

"If you think it will be good idea, you can." Her daughter opined.

"I think it will be a very good idea. What I want you to do is ask Jean to join the game with you. Can you do that?" Audré enquired.

"Hmmm…yes of course, I'll ask her to join me against Alexis Delacour. She told me she is not that good at chess and I think it will be good opportunity to teach her the rules of chess." Her daughter replied scanning the chess board between them.

'Then my dear nephew, let the game…..begin.' Audré said in her head with a contented smile.

•••••

The image that always floated in Draco's mind whenever the word 'Quidditch' was uttered was, him playing in green Slytherin robes, it's regal colour enhancing his silvery blond sleek hair and pureblood features. His one time girl friend Pansy Parkinson used to swoon on him in his green Quidditch robes and his wife Astoria quite approved of him in it.

"Green suites you well, Draco dearest." She used to whisper into his ear whenever they were intimate enough to discuss light issues.

Draco gave his Sorbonne Quidditch robes one last disapproving look and threw it over his shoulders.

"Pathetic blue robes." He muttered in annoyance, "Ravenclaw colour."

His partner for the tryout, Dominique, however looked quite happy with his blue robes, "My team in Beauxbatons used to play in royal blue." He informed an irritable Draco happily.

Draco donned the robe he would be wearing for the tryout session without further protest, "Your girlfriend is coming?" his question was more of a statement to Dominique who nodded silently and donned his blue robes too, "You haven't told her about us? Have you?" he genuinely asked Dominique this time.

Dominique shook his head, his features calm instead of being overly curious as to why he was being asked to keep their acquaintance secret.

They shouldered their brooms, Draco - his brand new Thunderbolt and Dominique - his Cleansweep Ultra, which reminded Draco of his comment on Weasley's Cleansweep Fives broom in their second year at Hogwarts, when he had made fun of Gryffindor's brooms by saying that Cleansweeps could be auctioned to raise money, and had suggested that a museum might like to bid on them since it was possible that they are only three years old at this point.

"That's a nice Cleansweep." He commented observing his peer's broom as they walked side by side towards the pitch, "Which model?" he asked.

"Why are you being so uncharacteristically nice, Draco?" Dominique asked back, "Everyone knows there is nothing nice about a Cleansweep. They are the cheapest broom out there and unfortunately the only thing I can buy with my own money." He said irritably, "Do you think I'll tell about you to Eva?" he asked suddenly.

"No." Draco replied honestly, "I know you will not tell her about us until you know the full story behind it."

"Wrong." Dominique countered, "I am not interested in your story if it's not related to Eva directly" he said firmly, "Our relationship is certainly not like common partners. We never boss over each other." he said dismissively.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously. He had always believed that women needed to be practiced some control over them.

"Because, love and resentment doesn't mix well." Dominique replied casually, "If you try to suffocate your partner over small things, she'll soon feel resentment over the relationship and leave you no matter how much you love her. Eva and I are happy the way our relationship is, I don't ask her unnecessary questions and she doesn't ask me either. Rest assured that even if she dislikes you for some reason, she won't ask me to avoid you. We choose with whom we mix and certainly don't boss over the other on such petty issues." He added smugly, "That is the reason she avoids rich wizards, you know. It is a common knowledge that rich men always try to control their partners."

Draco didn't reply and continued his walk with his broom over his right shoulder to reach the opening of the tunnel that would take them to Sorbonne Quidditch pitch. The knowledge that it was actually underground had been quite astonishing.

"I hope the air will not be stale there." He remarked as they entered the brightly lit tunnel and walked in brisk pace through the cobblestoned pathway that sloped slowly.

"You'll see." Dominique said mysteriously.

The tunnel was already filled with wizards and witches who were walking towards the pitch to participate in the tryout. There were flashes of blue and white everywhere.

"Why blue and white?" Draco asked his partner somewhat annoyed that there was no green in them, "Anything to do with Sorbonne?"

"Exactly." Dominique replied, "The colours of Sorbonne emblem are blue and white. We don't have different Houses here, so there is no point in using different House colours like we used in school. During a match the teams wear either blue or white depending on the year: the junior team always wears blue and the senior team wears the opposite - white." He explained.

"Ridiculous." Draco muttered and followed the throng of crowd who descended through the spacious tunnel to reach the Quidditch pitch, not very sure whether or not he should participate in tryout.

"I know a lot of people think it is 'ridiculous'." Dominique remarked from beside him and Draco jerked his head at him, surprised that his companion guessed him right, "Some say that there should be Houses in Sorbonne like they used to have in their schools. But they don't understand that dividing students in different Houses simply creates division among them. House rivalry is a horrible thing; I guess you know it because Hogwarts is famous for it." he said in a challenging tone, "Sometimes people can't get over their House prejudices even in their adult lives and misjudge others with what they were when they were at school."

Draco listened silently, realizing the truth in Dominique's words. He himself had detested non-Slytherin's for a long time and still now faced difficulty in communicating outside his Slytherin gang. While he was proud that he was a Slytherin, he couldn't deny the fact that he had been subjected to a lot of ridicule and mistrust for being a Slytherin when the war ended with Lord Voldemort's death.

His mind was now looking at the issue over a whole new light and when Draco reached the underground pitch an involuntary gasp of surprise left his mouth.

The gigantic underground stadium could house ten Hogwarts Quidditch pitches without difficulty. The six golden hoops on either side of the pitch were so wide that Draco was sure the Keeper would have a tough time guarding them all. But the most intriguing part was the earthen roof which was masked by a sky enchanted to mirror the starry sky outside while gentle breeze flowed around them. It looked as if it was actually in a vast field.

"Great Hall." He whispered remembering the enchanted ceiling of his former school.

"Any stale air?" Dominique teased him while sporting an amused smile, "Sorbonne spends stacks of galleons to maintain this beauty." He announced proudly.

Here and there were groups of interested candidates, who would be trying out for Quidditch team and Draco scanned them carefully before checking his watch.

'Quarter past seven. Why aren't they here?' he asked himself.

He stood near the entrance of the tunnel to scrutinize any newcomer while waiting for his son and wife to arrive.

Before long however he was asked to join the rest of the crowd as rules were explained to them.

They would be divided into teams to play against each other. In order to qualify for the first year team the candidates applying for the position of Seeker would have to catch the Golden Snitch in a record minimum time. Including him, there were eight candidates and if he could catch the Snitch fast enough, he would be able to beat them all.

When the briefing session was over, he scanned the crowd again but in vain.

There was no of a woman in brown curls with a silvery blonde haired small boy.

Draco hadn't quite expected them to attend his tryout, but inside his heart he had wanted his son to see that his father was a good flyer and was willing to prove to Hermione that Draco Malfoy didn't always buy his way in the team; that he too could get in his pure talent.

But it was useless now.

Dominique told him something about Eva being absent too but he didn't care.

What good was it when he had no one to play for?

The tryout started soon afterwards and he watched the match between team one and team two dejectedly where team two Seeker caught the snitch in twenty minutes.

Next was his team – team three – playing team four and fortunately Dominique was trying as Keeper in his team.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked off hard; releasing some of his anger in ground and within minutes he was high above the pitch, circling the game that commenced below.

He scanned the air for any indication of a Golden Snitch, now determined to prove himself no matter his wife or son was present.

The game was proving to be quite exciting and Draco noticed that Dominique was Keeping his end of loops very efficiently. He checked his watch impatiently.

'Two minutes.'

Draco was straining his eyes at a golden flash when a loud female scream and accompanied uproar distracted him. He tore his eyes away from that golden flash, realizing that it had been a wrist watch one of the player's was wearing and looked at the direction of the uproar.

His eyes widened at the scene below.

Hermione Granger was standing in a corner, her face contorted in immense concentration and completely oblivious to the fast approaching Bludger that had escaped the notice of the Beaters.

"Bloody Hell!" he seethed, using Ron Weasley's signature swear word before swiveling his broom and speeding up at her direction, "Does she need that skull of her's to be broken before she realizes that she is in going to be knocked out cold?" he hissed and streaked past the Beaters and escaped Bludger with one aim etched in his mind:

'Get Granger.'

The woman was looking irritated at being distracted from wherever hell she had been engrossed previously and as Draco reached her moments later, she wriggled her hand free from the witch who had been trying to pull her away from the incoming Bludger's path.

Without wasting another moment, Draco encircled his right arm around Hermione's slim waistline and in one swift motion he pulled her up in air just in time. In the wake of excitement, he hardly noticed her shudder against him as he chastised him fiercely:

"Where do you keep your eyes, Granger?" he asked her through gritted teeth, "Didn't you see that Bludger coming at you?"

He left her again on ground as soon as the Bludger rushed past their suspended form and shouted at the Beater, whose carelessness had nearly fatally injured his wife should he not intervened at right moment.

In the pandemonium that followed as an aftermath, he couldn't pursue Hermione anymore and when at last he caught the Golden Snitch at the seventh minute, he almost crushed it's feebly fluttering wings in pride and joy. To add the cherry on top, the moronic Beater was disqualified and Dominique made a spectacular sight by making thirty-five successful saves.

When the tryout ended with him being announced as the new Seeker of his team, Draco noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

A deep sense of anger and resentment tore his heart.

'What an exemplary way to show gratitude to the man who saved her head from being crushed?' he cursed under his breath.

But somehow he was happy that she hadn't brought Adrian with her.

This pitch was no place for kids like him.

•••••

Sick to gourd Hermione vomited twice, emptied the contents of her stomach and gripped the toilet seat to stop the trembling of her limbs.

"Jean, are you alright?" Gabrielle's concerned voice came from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Mama, are you okay?" Adrian's high pitched voice enquired.

"I am alright, everyone." Hermione replied, wiping her sweaty brow, "I think it's a simple case of food poisoning and vomiting will take out the toxins. Don't be worried, I'll be fine." She shouted back.

"Do you need any potions?" Gabrielle asked again, clearly not leaving any sooner now.

"Gabrielle, please leave me alone for ten for minutes and I promise I'll be just fine." Hermione tried to persuade her well wisher, "Please!" she begged.

What Gabrielle might have thought wasn't clear to her but she didn't argue anymore. Hermione heard them leave the bathroom door and she leaned against the bathtub before propping her head against it and closing her eyes.

Recollections of the evening flooded her mind and she felt the familiar revulsion at the pit of her stomach where Draco Malfoy had touched her.

She could still feel his arms around her breadth and his lips that were so close to her, they almost brushed. It simply made her want to vomit again.

As planned she had been to Sorbonne Quidditch pitch at around seven. She had been to that place before with Eva when she studied Advanced Potions there and together they used to watch Interdepartmental Quidditch matches on her invitation. The underground pitch had always fascinated Hermione as it reminded her of Great Hall and she would examine it's magical architecture with immense pleasure before and during the match.

But this evening had been a different occasion. She was not there to watch some high voltage Quidditch match; she was there to repeat what she had done to Cormac McLaggan in her sixth year.

She had spotted Malfoy right away, standing among the participants, his platinum blond hair making him a prominent figure. She had blended with the crowd and waited for the tryout noticing Malfoy's grey eyes that seemed to be scanning the crowd for any sign of her and Adrian.

Hermione had smirked in satisfaction at his agitation and anticipation.

'As if I am going to bring Adrian in this crowd?' she had thought.

Elated that Malfoy looked utterly disappointed at their apparent absence Hermione had watched as the tryout began and all the participants where categorized according to the position they intended to try for.

There were eight teams, each with seven players – Draco Malfoy one among them. The criterion to quality for the position of Seeker was to catch the Golden Snitch as early as possible: the person among all the candidates who would catch the Snitch in a record minimum time would qualify. Malfoy was selected as team three Seeker, who would be playing against team four Seeker. If he could catch the snitch before the team four Seeker did and in a record time to beat all the other six opponents, he would qualify for the position.

Hermione was waiting for the proper opportunity to Confound him and watched patiently as team 'one' played against team 'two' and team 'two' seeker caught the snitch in fifteen minutes.

Next came the tryout between team 'three' and 'four'; Hermione watched as Malfoy mounted his sleek shiny broom and kicked off the pitch. He and team four Seeker was circling the game beneath like two hawks when it happened.

Hermione was concentrating on Malfoy's moving figure to Confound him properly when someone screamed beside her. Distracted, she looked away to find another witch staring wide eyed at her and motioning her to move away.

'Certainly not!' She thought, this the best spot from where she could hex Malfoy without being noticed and she was not going to leave it at some random fool's insistence.

She looked back at Malfoy's direction only to find him not there anymore.

She cursed herself for getting sidetracked and scanned the pitch for any sign of platinum blond but the match was now a blur of blue and white streaks making it impossible to distinguish Malfoy from distance. The game was on for almost three minutes and he must have found the Golden Snitch already and gone after it.

There was a sinking sensation at the pit of her stomach.

For some unknown reason the woman beside her was tugging her now, insisting that she moved away. With resolute stubbornness Hermione wriggled her hand free.

It happened just then.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground she was standing on. Next moment she was in the air looking at stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy as he pinned her next to him while he rode his broom.

Hermione's body shook and went numb instantly. She could feel his sweat clad cheek dampening her temple, his hot breath brushing over her face and his masculine smell engulf her senses.

"Where do you keep your eyes, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked her through gritted teeth, "Didn't you see that Bludger coming at you?"

As if to make his statement true, the whooshing sound of a Bludger went past Hermione's feet and next thing she knew was Malfoy had landed her on solid ground again.

"Hey! You moron of a Beater!" She heard him shouting at some random player, "You should be disqualified right now for failing to beat that rouge Bludger away from my wife." He shouted again and left Hermione there, who was trembling from head to foot.

Hermione was too shocked to utter a single word or even an alphabet.

What happened afterwards was completely blurred in her memory. How she came out from the underground pitch, apparated back in Château and returned to her quarters to lock herself in the bathroom was fuzzy.

He had touched her.

Touch…

Touch…

Touch…

It had made her so sick that she could only think of one way to relieve the spasm in her stomach.

So she vomited twice and emptied her stomach before resting her trembling body against the bathtub.

Malfoy's touch, his warm breath, his sweat, his scent and his voice was taking her back to that particular horrific event that occurred more than six years ago. She fought not to lose herself in the memories of that day again and closed her eyes as hot tears trickled down her cheek.

She hated to admit it but she was still scared of Draco Malfoy.

No matter what she did, how hard she tried, the fear just won't let go of her.

And now she was tired of being afraid.

What wouldn't she do to get rid of it?

With one last sob Hermione wiped her tears off. She stood up, discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower.

It would take her quite a long bath to take off Malfoy's feeling that was imprinted on her waist.

Hermione turned on the shower and stepped under the running water.

Why was it that every time Malfoy touched her, it ended somewhere around her midsection?

First it was Adrian and now it was her waist.

•••••

Who would have thought that Audré Chombrun Malfoy could make the unlikely couple of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to sit stock-still in Morpheus Malfoy's study and not try to curse each other to oblivion?

No one.

But the scene was true to the core. While Hermione, freshly bathed and wearing a mauve modest dress, sat straight-backed on a sofa at the corner of the north alcove, where the seating arrangement of the study was designed; Draco, still sweaty after his successful tryout, was sprawled lazily on the only divan observing his wife's tense form from the corner of his eyes – trying to decide whether he should enquire the reason behind her early departure.

Meanwhile the person, who had made this impossible feat possible, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, was sitting between them and shifting through some old parchments while feigning completely obliviousness to the thick silence that hung between the said couple.

Hermione had been lying on her bed in her quarter to overcome her sick feeling when Audré had visited her abruptly that evening. Not in the mood to discuss with Audré about her disgusting experience at Draco's tryout, Hermione had excused herself by saying that she had a stomach ache. Audré had instructed her to take some medicinal potions and was about to leave when it occurred to Hermione to ask her why Audré had made the visit.

"I am holding an urgent meeting about my upcoming trial against the Rochés and there are matters that I think will interest you immensely." Audré had told her.

Feeling curious about Rochés, since they were her old neighbour and her son Adrian's biggest bully, Hermione had consented to join it. Besides, it would also take her mind off the revolting occurrence of tryout. So, when Audré told her the time and location, which was at Morpheus Malfoy's study at eleven o' clock sharp, she promised her that would come.

Draco however had faced a completely different scenario. He had been back from his tryout at Sorbonne and taking a ride across the private Quidditch pitch to celebrate his victory alone when Julian had called him to land. The man then told Draco that Audré had requested his presence at his uncle's study sharp at eleven for an urgent meeting. When he asked what could be the topic, Julian simply said that he didn't know.

To the Draco and Hermione's mutual predicament, when eleven o' clock arrived both had approached the study from opposite end of the same corridor and reached the study door almost at the same time. They had both halted at doorstep – Hermione alert and suspicious at Draco's presence and Draco curious to know what Hermione was doing in the meeting when the study door opened and an expectant looking Audré came out to usher them inside. Draco had silently followed after his wife.

Two people thus brought were now waiting patiently for the meeting to commence.

"I think we can start this meeting with some tea." Audré spoke at last and pointed at the tea laden tray on the table, "I assure you both that this meeting will be quite long."

Draco was not feeling like drinking anything at all so he thanked his aunt politely. Hermione however helped herself on a cup of tea.

"As I have already told Jean that this meeting is about my upcoming trial against Rochés and Draco happens knows a few facts about it," Audré said taking a small sip from her cup, "I would like to explore the background on which I will be working on and I am quite certain that it will interest you both." She said confidently, "Because this whole affair is first and foremost about someone whom you both know and fought." She said mysteriously.

Hermione leaned forward, 'She and Draco Malfoy knew and fought the same person?' she thought with a frown.

Deciphering her frown correctly Audré gave her a grave smile, "Lord Voldemort." She said.

With a gasp Draco sat up bolt upright, involuntarily grasping his left forearm, "The Dark Lord?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, the Dark Lord Voldemort." Audré confirmed her nephew, who winced at the name, "The events that I am going to tell you took place during my adolescence and youth and I spent most part of my life fighting this monster with my husband from France." Her tone turned serious, "As I believe you both know, Lord Voldemort was a Hogwarts student from year 1938 to 1945." She started and noticed that both her listeners gave her their undivided attention, "The details of his school life and house affiliation aren't relevant to our discussion and therefore I will skip that part; according the information we have about Lord Voldemort from trusted sources, he completed his schooling at 1945 and then travelled extensively. He first came here, at France and stayed here to study our Wizarding population. By that time he had formulated his plan for his world domination and travelling was a part of finding out the weakness in each Wizarding nation. If our information on his is correct, Voldemort visited the entire Europe to survey the continent and seek power hungry fellows like him. Over the next decade and a half he gathered many followers outside Britain and he lured them to his side by saying that he wanted to bring the wizards out from their hiding. He also associated with the creatures the Wizarding society had deemed as outcasts such as Giants and Werewolves and promised them higher positions in the world where he would be the supreme ruler. After securing his foreign allies, he returned to Britain around 1969 and started the First Wizarding War against the Ministry of Magic at 1970. I was only fifteen then but I had regular news on him since my grandfather was French Minister of Magic and the his government was closely monitoring Lord Voldemort's movements in Britain. What I didn't know at that time was that I would be betrothed to someone in future who would be closely related to Lord Voldemort's very first British followers: the Malfoys." She paused.

The tension in the room was palpable as Draco narrowed his eyes at his aunt and Hermione fisted her hand at the particular name.

"Morpheus graduated from Hogwarts on 1969 – the same year Lord Voldemort returned to Britain." Audré resumed her story, "Morpheus had heard of Lord Voldemort already since he was a constant topic of discussion in Slytherin common room and when he completed his study and returned at Malfoy Manor, his parents asked him to join Lord Voldemort's cause. Morpheus was strictly against killing Muggleborns and one of the criterias of Voldemort's followers was ability to hate and kill non-purebloods without mercy. They used Unforgivables randomly and with pleasure. So he denied his parents request saying that he wasn't ready for such duties but assured them that he would join as soon as he felt like it. The War started the following year and when Lucius returned home after his graduation from Hogwarts in 1971, Morpheus was asked again to join the growing list of Voldemort's followers. This time he couldn't deny though and joined him reluctantly with Lucius on his side. After spending two miserable years at his master's service and unable to take the load anymore, Morpheus decided to leave his family and fled his country because it was well known that Voldemort would kill his traitor followers. He came here in France, kept a very low profile and when we met, he proposed me which I happily accepted." Audré said with a slight sigh and lost look in her face, "That was the background story; now let's come to the foreground story. The Malfoys eventually found out about us and disinherited their eldest son. Voldemort was in the peak of his war against Wizarding world and The Order of the Phoenix was putting on a very good defense under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore. He informed Morpheus and me about few of Voldemort's French followers and requested us to counter their slow movement with an Order of our own; that is when French wing of Order of the Phoenix – Order of Fleur de Lis – was esthablished. And guess who was the powerhouse of Voldemort's French supporters?" she asked skeptically.

"The Rochés?" forgetting their indifference both Draco and Hermione asked together.

"Exactly." Audré nodded, "The Rochés." She affirmed, "The Rochés were directly related with the Malfoys in Britain because Malfoys are actually a French family who moved to Britain in 10th century. They took their order via Lucius Malfoy and executed it with the help of a man whom the called Le Pasteur." She said evenly.

"Isn't he that man we went to meet that day in prison?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, he is the very same man, Draco." Audré replied, "Le Pasteur isn't his real name; it is what his followers called him. Pasteur in French means 'Preacher' and his job was to go to French pureblood families and persuade them to join Lord Voldemort's anti-Muggle movement as well as to eradicate the society of Muggleborn, half-bloods and blood traitors. He gained immense popularity among some wealthy pureblood families and they soon joined Voldemort under Rochés's banner. The interesting part is when Rochés became insecure realizing that his right hand man was becoming more influential than he could control him and decided to ditch him once and for all." She said with a smirk.

There was pin drop silence in the study when she paused.

"Trying to kill Pasteur would bring Rochés under suspicion so he devised another way to get rid of him. They framed him on the charges of murder of two Muggle families which was causing a lot of sensation at that time and Pasteur was thrown behind the bars for rest of his life. Eventually Voldemort's First Wizarding War met an abrupt end when he was blasted off his body after his encounter with Harry Potter in 1981 and the tide of the promised change in the society in the name of Muggle killing died out."

Hermione's chest constricted painfully when she remembered her friend and she bit her lip to control her emotions.

"Now, why am I talking about this man?" Audré asked his attentive listeners, "Because this man – Pasteur - can give us inside information on Rochés over his deadly hatred on Muggleborn. The Minister of Magic, Francois Guizot, also happens to be a Muggleborn wizard and that is the reason Rochés targeted him. Though Lord Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy is not there anymore to assist him, Rochés still dreams of a society where purebloods will be supreme rulers. But the Muggleborn minister is the obstacle in his mission and that is where we stumble upon Pasteur. With the help of information from Pasteur I can prove in the court that Rochés had strong motives to kill the Minister and with some more suggestive evidences I can also prove that he planned to do it in our party so that it could mask his involvement. And for that my dear, I need some help." Audré said solemnly to see the reaction.

Both Hermione and Draco were quiet but tense waiting for the help they would be asked for.

"Now, Draco is already working with me on this case. I need just another person, someone who is brave, strong, intelligent and knows Lord Voldemort and his methods from an early age. Most importantly, someone who is familiar with the feeling of being ridiculed for Blood Status as a Muggleborn." Audré turned at Hermione, "I couldn't think of anyone better than you, Jean." she said solemnly, "But since I know the nature of relationship between you and Draco and unfortunately it will require you to work closely with him, I can understand it if you deny my request." She added calmly.

Hermione was silent as she considered the words she was spoken to.

'Can she do this? Of course she can'

'Can she do this with Draco Malfoy?'

'She should and she must. This was her chance to get rid of that fear she still harboured. Besides why should the lioness back out for a filthy snake?'

"Aunt Audré," Hermione addressed her with calm and firmness in her voice, "I thank you for the timely offer and I accept it gladly." She said to Audré's relieved smile, "But I have one condition." She added before looking at Draco's eyes directly.

Draco simply arched an eyebrow at her but the accompanying coldness of his feature was absent.

"Please carry on, Jean." Audré offered Hermione over their staring contest.

"I want strict professional relationship – no foul talks, no taunting and especially no 'touching'" Hermione emphasized the word, "…no matter what the situation might be. I am well capable of taking care of myself." She declared.

Audré moved her gaze at her nephew who was giving Hermione an uncharacteristically serene look, "Agreed." He nodded and lifted his chin in positive gesture.

"Well, that's set then." Audré said dismissively, "I am glad to have two highly intelligent helping hands for me and I guess Rochés's time is finally up." She said with a light smile.

Tired from her day's work, unpleasant experience at tryout pitch and late night meeting, Hermione excused herself and left soon afterwards.

Audré watched her retreating form as she gathered the papers she had read from before finally turning at her nephew and giving him a penetrating gaze.

He was calm under her powerful look, "Draco?" she called him.

He nodded to convey that he was listening to her.

"Be very careful." Audré said in a low warning tone, "And use it well." She added with an arched eyebrow.

"Any doubts there?" Draco asked with a smirk.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, aryaaa, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, ramyfan, yourloved, surugasassa and guests for their kind reviews. I hope to answer them when my exam is over. **_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I am happy that you liked Hermione's reaction and Quidditch tryout.**_

_**Happy hoper: LOVE YOU TOO. Thanks for sitting properly. Looking forward to another marvelous review.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Please don't avoid.**_

_**Strangely enough, I write my maximum when I am worried sick or when I am under heavy workload. Writing acts as a gateway of relief for me and writing this chapter had been a very emotional journey for me. I have literally put myself in the places of every single character when I wrote them from their POVs. I have been Audré, Hermione, Apolline, Draco, Adrian, Alexis and Narcissa every time I wrote each segment. I have put myself in that situation and tried to bring them out to the maximum of my human capability and during this emotional rollercoaster, somehow even forgot myself until the chapter was over. Every single word that I wrote, every single sentence that I made, is imbibed with my own feeling as that character (not for that character) and though I thought I could never write them all, I did it at last. : )**_

_**Please note that, this chapter is just the beginning of what I had been trying to write for a long time and I hope I will be able to convey a very clear message in the end of this fiction. Until then, I humbly request your support.**_

_**Also remember that this is an 'Angst + Hurt/Comfort' story. Though the characters don't exist in Real Life their Psychology exists and matches with many people whom I have met and I will try to bring it out as much as possible. I am well aware of what I am dealing with, and I also know that this is a fiction. But underrating something serious for the sake of happy ending isn't (and is never) my purpose. This may be a fiction but the emotions here are as real as it can be for any human. I am not a Dramione shipper and don't feel compelled to do anything to make this relationship come true. But this fiction is a Dramione to the core, in a very different and realistic way, I guess. I am not willing to employ my time in otherwise unrealistic story. This I promise to my kind readers. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading the long note.**_

_**This chapter is VERY LONG (21k+words) and for a reason. I would recommend that you don't read it in haste. There are clues and clarifications and I hope that I delivered them well. Also note that English is my secondary language and any mistakes were done unconsciously.**_

_**For adult themes this chapter is rated : M. There is nothing graphic but if you aren't adult enough to handle please don't read the following chapter.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The Bliss Tea recipe was taken from '5 Calming Gifts For Mom's website.**_

_**Lupus is the Latin word for 'Wolf'. There is also a person named St. Lupus.**_

_**Draco Malfoy and his family information were taken from HP wiki. His height is according to standard European height and weight.**_

_**The rights of the Volunteers were taken from an American website called 'AIDS Research Alliance: Research Volunteers'. I would like to inform that Volunteers ARE NOT human Guinea Pigs and they enjoy full rights as any non-volunteers to be respected and treated well. They are not war prisoners and therefore no one can force them to be in any research they don't want to be. The researchers are not butchers to cut up a volunteer like a frog, so their behaviour should also be polite and sympathetic.**_

_**The idea about snakes and werewolves is my own but the name of the species of the snake was taken from another fan fiction named 'Original Sin' by RZZMG. Thanks to her.**_

_**As always, I have checked the Lunar Calendar of September 2004 and according to that the last Tuesday of that September was indeed a full moon.**_

_**The confession of Draco's thoughts regarding his father Lucius was inspired after watching an interview of Tom Felton and Jason Isaacs regarding their own characters. The interview is available in YouTube and was conducted after release of HP 7.1.**_

_**Since J. K. Rowling never implied more than just some kisses for Harry and Ron and their respective girlfriends, I am sticking to her version of intimacy in this story. Contrary to the popular belief that Draco Malfoy was some Slytherin s*x god, I find nothing supporting that theory in the books. He only once laid his head down on Pansy Parkinson's lap in HBP. Again any statement used here isn't any attempt to make his crimes look lighter.**_

_**The chess moves taken from 1988 game between Kirsten Hoi and Boris Gulko, which is also known as 'The Queen's Pawn.'**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy.**_

_**Also please keep your reviews coming. I need to know what you are thinking about my fiction. Any constructive criticism is most welcome. I kindly ask the guest reviewers to leave a name for future reference. : )**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 35: Emotions in Motion.**

"We, humans, are generally overconfident in our opinions, impressions and judgments regarding others." Audré murmured to herself and sighed, commenting absent-mindedly on a string of thoughts that had been keeping the wheels of her head overly active recently.

Two sonorous chimes issued from the Château's Grandfather clock resonated across its vast grounds and brought forth the knowledge that it was two o' clock in the morning while an insomniac Audré was in deep thought regarding her nephew's future course of actions while enjoying the moonlight night on her terrace. The silvery orb had almost grown to her zenith, blazing with the sun's rays through the night sky and bathing the surroundings with her luminance.

Audré was certain that, had she been in Apolline Delacour's place, she would have arranged for an even more severe punishment for daughter's violator. Besides, there would never be any question of negotiating with such a beast; even more so in the matter of forgiveness.

So if Apolline had agreed to work on Draco's behalf, which according to Audré was extremely suspicious, there could only be two possibilities:

'_One: she doesn't realize that such a crime can't be considered to be forgiven unless the perpetrator asks it himself, no matter how much persuasion is done on his behalf.'_

'_Two: she is not planning to persuade Jean at all. She would simply deny any such agreement between her and Draco once his participation in that painful procedure is over.'_

Audré had always believed that a woman's instincts are her best friend and if her instincts were correct than the second possibility is most likely to occur in future: that Apolline will never act against Jean, whom she loves like her own daughter.

'_Draco may not admit it, but I know what is keeping him from going and asking Jean himself.'_

'_His bloody Malfoy ego!'_

'_In his ego, Draco is deluding himself into thinking that Apolline Delacour will bargain his forgiveness from Jean while chances are that she will never do so.'_

'_Why would she?'_

'_I am a mother myself and I can't blame Apolline if she doesn't care whether the perpetrator died or not.'_

'_But Draco will not die and he definitely will not be taking Apolline's trickery easily. In fact he will consider this as a betrayal.' _

'_It might make him go against Jean and he may never ask for her forgiveness.'_

'_And the hostility will resume and may even increase.' _

'_And with it, whatever small changes have taken place will be lost.'_

Audré rubbed her forehead wearily.

'_It is not possible to control Draco when it comes to Adrian.'_

'_Neither it is possible to contain Jean when Adrian is concerned.'_

'_None of these two stubborn people will let go of the boy and they will simply rot in this relationship for the sake of their son.'_

'_And what of Adrian?'_

'_The poor child will grow up watching his parents' turbulent relationship. And when he grows up, he surely will investigate the matter and will come to know of the truth behind their dispute and his birth.'_

The thought was enough to make Audré close her eyes in horror.

'_The innocent boy will be destroyed.' _She shook her head sadly.

'_So the only light at the end of tunnel is Draco behaving properly with his wife and asking for her forgiveness in the right way.' _

"I am so sorry, Jean, that I had to put you through this. I am so sorry." Audré whispered, massaging her temple, "But there was no other way to make Draco realize his mistakes in putting his trust on Apolline for such a crucial matter. It is his responsibility to pay for his crime and there is no way he can evade it by employing someone else to act on his stead."

But woman inside her spoke up as the mother hushed down.

'_Is it possible? Is it possible for Jean to forgive Draco?'_

'_Could you forgive your violator, Audré?'_

In her mind Audré knew that the answer was a resolute 'No'.

But no one knows what the future holds for them?

'_Who could have predicted that Draco would lose all his pureblood sons one by one and come across Adrian, a half-blood, whom he will take as a boon in his life?' _

'_Who would have thought that the crime he had buried so deep would come up like this and make him do impossible things to achieve something he once considered pointless?'_

'_No one. Not even Draco, who had been so confident when he justified his wrong actions.'_

'_So better let the future play its game while I play my part in it.'_

Audré was determined that she was not going to let Apolline or Draco spoil her efforts to make things right once and for all.

'_Every piece has a role to play in Chess and I will not let anyone tamper with my pieces.'_

'_Draco, the black King.'_

'_Jean, the white Queen.'_

Audré rubbed her hands together in anticipation and joined them to rest her chin.

'_The perfect medicine for Draco's ego is..'_

A small smile curled Audré's lips.

'_Jealousy in the form of a White King. Only this time in chess the Kings will compete for the Queen.'_

She was considering the role of Alexis Delacour in the future chess board when the House Elf named Zilek appeared and bowed low to her.

"What is it, Zilek?" Audré asked the small creature who served as her personal Elf, "Is everything alright with Jean?"

"No, Madame Malfoy, Mistress Jean is not sleeping. She is pacing in her balcony and talking to herself." The Elf told her solemnly.

"Thank you, Zilek; I knew I could trust on you. I will attend to it immediately." she assured the Elf, "Meanwhile can you please bring some Bliss Tea for us in her quarters?" Audré offered with an appreciative smile and the elf nodded humbly before disappearing with another bow.

Ever since the day Hermione told Audré to return Narcissa's Sleeping Mixture, Audré had appointed her own personal Elf to keep an eye on Hermione with strict orders to inform her should she suffer from any kind of nightmare again. The young woman had suffered enough for three lifetimes and there was no way she would let her continue it any while she was under her care.

'Is she distressed about working with Draco?' Audré asked herself and stood up to leave the terrace where she had been sitting since her meeting with Hermione and Draco was over, 'Did I make a mistake by asking her to help me?' she thought skeptically as she started for her bed chamber, 'I simply wanted her to get rid of her fear slowly but maybe she is still not ready for it. I should have been more patient with her.' She chastised herself mentally, 'Jean is a brave woman but even she has limitations and I shouldn't have pushed the boundaries.' Audré said to herself as she walked in brisk pace and reached her Grand suite. The door opened itself as she approached and Audré went straight to her personal medicinal potion cabinet before unlocking it and taking out a large phial of Lavender Oil.

'Nothing is more important than Jean and her mental peace and I am certainly not going to jeopardize it.' she thought resolutely and left her suite.

The Fideliused quarter used by Hermione and Adrian was not very far from her Grand suite and Audré reached there in no time. Hermione's bedroom in first floor was dimly lit and the door was open allowing Audré to stand at the threshold and observe the interior.

While Adrian was sleeping on the spacious bed, Hermione was indeed pacing back and forth in the balcony, which was visible from where Audré stood on the threshold. She entered the bedroom silently and walked over to balcony, determined to discover the real cause behind her restlessness.

"Dear Jean, I didn't know that you are also an owl like me." She commented lightly and watched as Hermione whipped around, clearly startled.

"Aunt!" she exclaimed softly while Audré cast an Imperturbable Charm on the doorway to prevent Adrian from waking up from their oncoming conversation, "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised at Audré's sudden appearance in her suite at the middle of the night.

"I am insomniac." Audré replied carelessly, "I can't sleep at night unless I take strong Sleeping potions. What about you? Are you insomniac like me or are you having nightmares again?" she asked in a carefully casual tone.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, "No, aunt. I am not having nightmares. Whatever sleeping magic you used on me that evening is working well and I assure you that I can sleep peacefully now." she confirmed, "But how did you know that I am still awake?"

"This is my Château, Jean, and I have many means to know whatever happens inside its walls." Audré replied with a shrug.

"Are you spying on me?" Hermione enquired with a slight scowl.

"No, dearest." Audré lied and moved to the balustrades to look up at the moonlit sky before deciding to answer it another way, "I was brought up in this Château, Jean and I know it's every single nook and corner. Do you know that there are several secret passageways in this Château?" she asked Hermione with a skeptic smile, "No, you don't." she replied on Hermione's puzzled look, "During an average day and night, I always know whatever is happening around this whole Château. I am the Lady of this Château and therefore I have powers over the place that no one posses. I am no some common Muggle mistress, Jean, so please don't underestimate my position." She said and turned her solemn gaze at Hermione.

Hermione gave her a look that conveyed a mixture of admiration and amazement, "It sounds like Hogwarts." she commented after a while, "I always wondered how Professor Dumbledore always knew what happened around Hogwarts castle. I even read Hogwarts: A History several times to find out the mystery but there was nothing written in there. Now I understand, aunt." she said with a triumphant look, "As Headmaster, he was bonded to the castle in some way that he somehow received every bit of information regarding its inhabitants. Beside the castle portraits and ghosts, who regularly conveyed him message, there must have been some other force too." she said with a knowing smile and a nod of her head, "I think that was the reason his office wouldn't open to anyone when he left the school temporarily in my fifth year after Ministry of Magic imposed a hag by the name of Dolores Umbridge in his place." Audré watched as Hermione voiced her theories, "But how do you do it here in this Château?" she asked curiously, "I see no ghosts here; though there are many talking portraits. Who lets you know about us?"

"I am afraid; Jean, but I can't answer that." Audré replied, pleasantly happy that Hermione has accepted her other explanation, "But yes, you are right." She nodded, "Any Master or Mistress of a magical establishment is magically bonded with the place. They have every power imaginable over that place and their ownership passes only after they are dead. Like Professor Dumbledore's power passed to his rightful successor the moment he died and my father passed this Château to me when he died. My ownership will pass to my son when I am dead." She elaborated, "But that is not the issue at hand, Jean." she reverted back to her original purpose of visiting Hermione, "If you are neither insomniac nor suffering from any nightmares, why are you still awake?" she asked Hermione, "Don't get me wrong, dear, for I have no intention to disturb your privacy but I happen to remember clearly that you said you were tired and wanted to sleep after the meeting was over."

She watched as Hermione walked over and stood beside her in silence. Her expression was grim and thoughtful and her earlier triumphant demeanor was gone.

"It is just that…something happened this evening….and I still can't get over it." she said her voice forced calm.

Lightly Audré took Hermione's uninjured hand in her hands and stroked it, trying to make her feel relaxed as she waited patiently for her to speak up.

Silence stretched between them and then Hermione answered, "He touched me."

Audré suppressed her shudder and her smile froze on her lips as soon as she understood who 'he' could be.

"How?" she asked the grave looking young mother sharply, her heart suddenly thumping against her chest, "Did he try to…"

"No…" Hermione shook her head, "It is not like that."

Fear clouded Audré's thought as she left Hermione's hand and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face her, "Jean, tell me what happened. Has he stalked you again? Has he harassed you over anything? Tell me." She shook her, urging her speak the truth.

"No, aunt. He didn't stalk or harass me this time." Hermione replied, slightly wincing in pain as her plastered arm was shaken too and Audré removed her hands from her shoulders immediately.

"I am sorry." She massaged over Hermione's shoulder blade, "I lost control of my temper. Please continue." She urged.

"He…came to talk to me last Wednesday…." Hermione resumed under Audré's gentle assurance, "…said that he was participating in some Quidditch tryout for Seeker's position at Sorbonne..."

Audré nodded, silently conveying that she was giving Hermione her fullest attention.

"…bloody Slytherin had the audacity to ask me and Adrian to attend his blasted tryout. At first I thought I wouldn't go. I know why he wanted me and Adrian go there. He wanted to show off his 'spectacular' flying skill and try to impress Adrian with it. He knows Adrian loves to fly. But I wasn't going to fall for his trap that easily." Hermione paused.

The night around them was completely silent except for Hermione's Dove, which gobbled once again in her sleep.

"…but then this ridiculous idea struck me. I thought I would go and Confound him so that he couldn't qualify…it will break his false pride…"

"Did you Confound him?" Audré asked Hermione, somehow amused at how she was following Draco's trait unconsciously.

"No… I couldn't." Hermione confessed, "I was about to Confound him unnoticed when a stray Bludger came at my direction and before I knew…. Malfoy was there…and he…snaked his arm around my….waist…and pulled me up in the air….away from the Bludger…."

Audré could see Hermione shaking lightly as she massaged over her stomach and recounted the incident, "…he shouted at me for being careless…and left me on the ground again….and went away…." She broke off.

Audré slapped her mentally for being a blatant foolish and asking Hermione to help her for the trial with Draco when it was clear that she was agitated from the incidence.

"Forgive me, Jean, but I fail to comprehend why you didn't tell me about it when I visited you this evening." Audré said evenly, "Do you not trust me enough? Have I not tried my best to protect you?"

"What has it got to do with trusting you, aunt?" Hermione asked her incredulously.

"It has got everything to do with trust." Audré countered her, "Had you told me about it earlier, Jean, I wouldn't have asked you help me, especially when Draco is there." She said firmly.

"Why? Because you think I am weak?" Hermione asked, frowning now, "You think I can't face him, aunt? You think that I should let go of the opportunity to work against Voldemort's supporters because that precious Death Eater is there to haunt my steps? No, aunt, I refuse to back out." Hermione said firmly, "I was the one who sacrificed everything for the sake of bringing Voldemort down and I won't let my fear come in my way of fighting him again." She shook her head resolutely.

"Jean," Audré gave Hermione a serene smile, "Please don't insult me like this." She said gently, "I never thought that you would back out or cower down; though initially you were a bit apprehensive and that's very natural since you are married to the man who tortured you. But I never expected that you would spend rest of your life inside this quarter. A woman such as yourself can never lay back and let others take over her. It was just a matter of time before you conquered your fear and came out. In fact I wanted you to help me on my trial because it will also help you to establish your place even more firmly in Draco's life. But I have decided it now, Jean, I wouldn't burden you with my selfish proposition. You will not work with him." Audré said sternly; adamant that she would think of another way to make Draco change his far-fetched plans.

"I am sorry aunt Audré." She watched as Hermione's eyes flashed at her in moonlight, "But I must respectfully decline. I don't care if that pureblood bastard works in this case or not but I, Hermione Jean Granger, will not back off." She said through clenched teeth, "I hate being treated as if I am made of glass. I assure you that I didn't act on moment's impulse. When you asked me whether I wanted to help you, I gave it a good thought before deciding that I wanted to do this." she said firmly.

"But Jean, forced courage is not what I want from you." Audré protested, "I know that you are a fighter and you will fight till the end: it is evident from the struggles you undertook to raise Adrian alone in a foreign country. But it is against my conscience to cause you any more pain than you are already in. I am therefore here to rectify my earlier mistakes, Jean, please don't insist me anymore." She pledged.

"What mistake, aunt? What pain?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with tears, "Look! Look at this!" she pushed the neck of her mauve dress sideways to expose her left shoulder where Audré could see a faint pink bite mark and unbeknownst, she clapped her hand over her mouth, "This is where he bit me when he tortured me." She said fiercely, "I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses. Had I wanted, aunt, I could have removed it years ago. But I didn't. Similarly Bellatrix engraved 'Mudblood' in my left forearm after she used Cruciatus on me. I could have shown it to you, but my arm is plastered." She tapped the cast over her left forearm, "But when it came to breaking into Gringotts with my friends Harry and Ron, I used Bellatrix's hair in Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as her. I might be frightened, aunt, but I never let it impede my way." She said with a violent shake of her head, "I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." She said with pride, "This is not forced courage. I am not afraid to face that bigot bastard anymore. I am tired of this hide and seek game. But enough is enough. Now I want to break free from all my fears." Hermione declared.

Audré was shaking slightly as she watched Hermione covering her shoulder again, "You gave me an opportunity to make things even, aunt. You always helped and protected me and Adrian. So don't blame yourself for asking me to help you." Hermione's tone became gentle, "While I may never feel comfortable around that pureblood monster, I refuse to chicken out." Hermione said firmly, "I have never retreated, not in the face of imminent death in the hands of Voldemort and his bloody supporters; not in the prospect of being tortured by his goons. It is not in my nature to leave things unfinished." She wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes, "I am strong, aunt Audré and I am going to prove it and give him a run for his money." She said with fierce determination.

Closing her eyes, Audré slumped against the pillars that supported the balcony; her unconvinced conscience making her heart heavy with guilt.

'_What have you done, Audré? What have you done? Why did you hurry?'_

"If so, Jean, why didn't you take the opportunity to curse Draco seriously this evening? No one would have known and you could have been free." She asked, feeling that she surely would have done the same.

"How could you say that?" Hermione exclaimed and looked at her incredulously, "As much as I like to punish him severely, aunt, but my conscience prevents me from harming him in any way that may culminate into his death or hurt him grievously. Even during the Battle of Hogwarts, I never used any deadly curse against the Death Eaters; mostly I stunned them. That is the basic difference between me and him." She said pointing a finger at Audré, "While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…" She broke off, "But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and even death refuses to take him." She said fiercely.

Audré closed her eyes and felt her knees buckled under her as she slid along the pillar and slumped on the floor.

'What am I to do?'

'I know Draco doesn't deserve anything more than punishment.'

'And Jean deserves a happy life with the man she loves.'

'But Draco is slowly changing and now he is ready to go through anything to attain Jean's forgiveness.'

'And Jean is preparing to strike Draco fiercely.'

'What will be the result of this collision?'

'Is there any way I can prevent it?'

'In fact should I prevent it at all?'

'Draco has sown this. Shouldn't he be the one to reap it?'

"Maman!" Audré whispered softly to her dead mother, "Help me, please. Give me a way to guide us all away from this destruction."

"Aunt! Aunt Audré!" she heard Hermione's panic stricken voice call her as she crouched before her, "Are you alright? What happened?" she checked Audré's forehead for temperature.

"Nothing." Audré smiled feebly and lied, trying to regain her strength, "I was just overwhelmed by your courage." She confessed, "I must admit that I have never met anyone like you, Jean; so brave yet so considerate. I would have killed the man who tortured me but you saved him from death. What are you?" she asked earnestly.

Hermione gave her a shy but serene smile, "Don't think that I am some Godsend angel. I have my fair share of anger and vindictiveness but I just show it differently." She said calmly, "Now please get up and let's sit together for sometime. I feel better now that I have let it all out with you. You always imbibe negativity from me and give me strength, same as mother Apolline." She said and helped Audré to stand up before she following Hermione to the divan she conjured for them.

Audré was thankful that her elves had enough tactical knowledge to understand when to appear during a conversation, because as soon as she took her seat beside Hermione, Zilek apparated with a tray laden with two steaming mugs that was emitting most enticing smell.

Audré motioned Hermione to take a mug as the elf silently laid the tray before them, "Don't look at the mug like that, Jean." she said noticing Hermione examining her cup, "It is called Bliss Tea; it's my mother's recipe to fight anxiety and depression. She was an expert potioneer and invented many herbal concoctions. Take it and you will feel the difference." She offered.

Hermione took a tentative sip from her mug and considered the taste before swallowing as Audré waited patiently for her reaction.

"It is really good." Hermione remarked at last, "I feel so relaxed." she added.

"This tea is perfect for frazzled nerves or any mother in need of a mood boost. The skullcap and oat tops are classic nervine tonics that help support the nervous system during times of stress. Raspberry leaf is considered an important tonic herb for women's health that's a delicious source of nutrients like iron and niacin. The tasty addition of roses, vanilla, and cinnamon offer floral spiciness and inspire feelings of wellbeing. This tea can be sipped daily to maximize the pleasant effects. I recommend that you take a mug every night before going to sleep and you will wake up as fresh as a flower in the morning." she said as she moved behind Hermione and ran her fingers through those messy brown curls.

"Let me massage your head." Audré offered, as she poured some Lavender Oil on her cupped palm, rubbed them together and started circling her fingers through Hermione's curls.

"Why do you pamper me so much, aunt?" Hermione asked genially happy, leaning on the divan.

"It is not my fault, Jean. You and Adrian have stolen my heart in your own unique way." She chided her and worked her way through Hermione's curls.

In her life of fifty years, Audré had met many people, assessed and weighed their personality against her own before deciding her behaviour with them. It was not for anything that Parisian women called her the greatest manipulator behind her back. But Audré didn't mind now.

Everyone has their own way of playing a game and for Audré' it had been to playing it like chess. She had maneuvered different people like different chess pieces across a chess board called life to attain what she wanted. But she had never done anything that could weigh against her conscience.

This, she had been true to herself.

No matter what happened, Audré Chombrun Malfoy never let go of the perpetrator until he or she was fully punished, with or without law.

She looked down upon Hermione who was sipping her tea with solemnly and her eyes moved to her left shoulder where she hid the signature of her survival.

Once again, this woman has stunned her with her outstanding courage and endurance: her hunger to live and with dignity nonetheless, had no equal in Audré's eyes. It seemed as if Hermione's spirit knew no bounds.

Draco had chosen a path that will ultimately bring him to destruction but if it was Hermione, then Audré would let it be happily.

'What a marvelous woman you have chosen to die for Draco.' Audré thought as she decided how to set her pieces once again on the board, 'Soon you will realize it yourself.'

•••••

The Delacour Residence may not be as large and grand as Château de la Grange-Bleanue, but it was Hermione's most favourite place in the world after her parents' home in England and Hogwarts Castle. The place had provided her with peace, protection, love, respect and to her child a loving family that Adrian deserved had he been born under normal conditions.

Her night after her conversation with Audré being extremely peaceful, Hermione had taken the opportunity to visit the Delacours early on Saturday morning along with Adrian and Gabrielle while secretly wishing that Alexis remains at home on weekends. Her dreams of living happily with the man she loved might have been shattered but Hermione was adamant to reestablish her friendship with Alexis Delacour and had been devising possible ways to engage him in a normal rather than formal conversation, which the reserve man preferred since she had been married to Draco Malfoy.

To her immense disappointment, Alexis was not present at home when she arrived there by Floo and when Apolline told her that Alexis had been attending his office even in weekends since the attack on Minister of Magic, Hermione immediately analyzed that it was all Alexis's ploy to avoid her, should she visited Delacour's home, as well as futile attempts of trying to forget the past between them. Once again, the proof that Alexis was mourning over their love made Hermione's heart heavy with guilt and pain, which she concealed with a forced bright smile on her lips. She knew Apolline too understood her son's situation and if Hermione behaved like a love-sick puppy, the elderly woman would be mortified thinking that she had destroyed two lives when she persuaded Hermione to marry Draco Malfoy.

'Well, not two exactly.' Hermione counted mentally, 'It's three if I count Adrian, me and Alexis.'

So she behaved her best and told her all about their previous night's meeting where she had been asked by Audré to help her in her trial and the incident at Malfoy's tryout.

"You should have told me the truth, Jean." Gabrielle admonished Hermione for lying to her about food poisoning, "You should have told me that you were sick because the bloody bastard touched you." She said fiercely.

"So that my son learns that his mother vomits when his father touches her?" Hermione asked back, "So that he can ask me later why I feel that way? Why I panic when that monster is around?" she shook her head in disappointment, "Honestly, Gabrielle, of all the people I know, I thought you would have understood that by yourself. You know I never lie to my son and I didn't lie to him when he asked me about his father. I could have told him that he is dead or something like that, but I never wanted him to grow up under false impression that his father was a saint. This I promised myself, Gabrielle, when I decided to keep this child that I will never lie to him regarding his true parentage and lineage no matter what happens." She said firmly.

The Delacour ladies were silent as they exchanged a grave look.

"I am sorry, Jean, I didn't mean that." Gabrielle said in a small voice and Hermione reached forward to take her hands in her uninjured hand.

"Forgive me, Gabrielle, if I have been rude." She said softly to her, "I know how much you all love me and my Adrian. I can never thank you enough for that." she squeezed Gabrielle's hand gently.

"Now, now, Jean, you are forgetting the Delacour's primary rule: no thanks between family members." Apolline warned Hermione in a low tone, "Come here and seat beside me, my dear." She patted the place beside her on her sofa, "I don't like it when you or Adrian are sitting away from me." She indicated at the sofa Hermione was currently occupying which was just opposite her.

Though the parlour they had been using for their private conversation was spacious enough to comfortably house twenty persons in it, Hermione knew that Apolline always loved to sit in tight group when conversing with her family. With a grateful smile she moved on to the seat beside Apolline and leaned sideways to place her head on the elderly woman's lap, clearly wanting her to stroke her hair.

"I don't know if there is a more fortunate woman than me, mother." She said as Apolline got her signal and lightly ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, "I have two mothers who love me with all their hearts." She said softly.

"Hey, what about me?" Gabrielle demanded and moved forward to place her head on Apolline's other half of the lap, "I am my maman's daughter too." she reminded her.

Apolline laughed heartily, clearly enjoying the playful fight between her daughters for her affection, "Well, I am lucky to have such nice daughters. Jean made me forget Fleur's absence." She said honestly as she stroked Gabrielle's silvery hair with her other hand.

"What about Fleur?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering about Fleur's current pregnancy, "How is she and how is her baby?"

"I talked to them this morning over International Floo and Bill told me that both of them are fine." Apolline told them happily, "He told me that they are going to have another daughter." Her eyes twinkled in glee.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, "I know Bill named his first daughter Victorie. What are they going to name this one?"

"It's up to Fleur this time and I am pretty sure that Mrs. Weasley's idea to name her new granddaughter as Celestina would be overruled." Apolline replied with a smile.

Hermione laughed heartily, "I knew that. I still remember how Fleur disliked Celestina Warbeck's singing on Christmas day." She reminisced before suddenly falling silent.

Christmas at the Weasley's reminded her of the past life she had left behind and the beautiful moments she had shared with them and Harry. It reminded her of the person she was before her innocence was taken from her and she became Adrian's mother.

As if realizing the reason behind her sudden silence, Apolline gave her hair a gentle sweep and cupped her cheek, "Tell me Jean, why did you try to Confound Malfoy when there were so many other suitable curses out there?" she asked casually, "I think I would have distributed sweets in the whole neighbourhood if the news came out that he had ended his wretched life unceremoniously after an accidental fall from broom." She mocked.

"Mother, you know I can't kill him. In fact I can't kill anybody." Hermione replied evenly.

"I wish you could, Jean," Gabrielle said longingly, "I personally want him to be hanged before the whole Wizarding population." she said with distaste.

"Mother, what was it that he talked to you on my birthday?" Hermione asked Apolline, remembering the small conversation between Malfoy and the Delacour matriarch.

Apolline seemed to relish her question before answering, "Before I answer you Jean, let me make it very clear to you that the day you decided to call me 'mother' instead of aunt Apolline, I too accepted you as my daughter. I will never do anything that will disturb our relationship." She declared and Hermione frowned, "With that being said, I want to inform you that Draco Malfoy approached me on your birthday with the intention of knowing me and my family better. I know the kind of cunning fox he is and my assumptions came out to be correct when he offered me to join him on a lunch. I am half-Veela, Jean and I am never afraid to show men like him their proper place, so I accepted his invitation and we met last Tuesday for our lunch. There, he asked me something in return of 'anything' I want." She said with a satisfied smile.

"And you accepted it?" Hermione asked, both astonished and uncomfotable.

"Oh yes." Apolline sounded so happy as if Christmas had decided to come earlier that year, "I asked him an exceptionally rare thing in return and he agreed."

"What?" Gabrielle asked before Hermione could.

"His pureblood." Apolline answered with a smirk.

"His pureblood?" Hermione repeated, "I don't understand, mother, why would he give you that? And how can he give you his blood?" she asked incredulously.

"There are ways, Jean, and I assure you that he is willing to participate in it." Apolline answered vaguely.

"For what? What did he ask from you?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"He asked two things from me; one from the past and one from the future." Apolline replied solemnly, her earlier smile now replaced with a serious look, "While I will give him the past, I will never ask you to give him the future." She said firmly.

Hermione sat up, her limbs tense from what she had just heard, "Please explain, mother." She begged to Apolline.

"No, Jean, this is something that I will not tell you." Apolline said calmly, "You have to trust the woman you call 'mother'. You have to trust that this mother will not sell her daughter's rights to her violator. I am not going to be used as Draco Malfoy's puppet; rather it is him, who shall be my puppet." She said fiercely.

Hermione blinked several times, trying to discern the inner meaning of Apolline's words. She knew that the half-Veela witch could be very strict when she wanted to and there was no point in arguing with her if she wasn't willing to discuss the matter any further.

She sighed and laid down on Apolline's lap again, "I trust you, mother." She said firmly.

"Thanks dear Jean." Apolline leaned down and kissed both of her daughters on their foreheads, "I knew you would. Now that I have this thing settled between us, I would like to give a piece of advice." She said smiling again.

"What?" Hermione asked, enjoying that Apolline was on her side.

"When you work with that bigot brat, give him hell." Apolline said icily, "Make him understand that he can never rule you; that you are not his traditional pureblood trophy wife and you will not lie down to take his insults like a wooden doll. Vengeance is sweet, Jean, and if it is slow it's even sweeter. Make him repent for forcing you to marry him by kidnapping Adrian like that. It is high time for a filthy snake like him to realize that Hermione Jean Granger is a lioness and she is going to squeeze the juice out of his guts." She proclaimed proudly.

Hermione's chest swelled in confidence as Apolline's words hit her and she took a deep breath to relieve her earlier uneasiness. She was about to ask her about le Pasteur when the door of the parlour burst open and a crying Adrian rushed in.

"Mama!" he exclaimed as a startled Hermione sat bolt upright and hurried forward to get her son, "Mama!" he cried again and threw himself on Hermione's outstretched arm.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Adrian repeated and sobbed uncontrollably against her chest while clutching her as tightly as his little arm would allow him and Hermione looked up in alarm for an explanation for his sudden outburst.

"What happened, father?" she asked the elderly man who followed Adrian inside the parlour, "He was in good mood when he went outside with you to meet his friends." She said before turning to Adrian and stroking his head gently, "Adrian! Mama's love! Mama's little rabbit! What happened?" she asked the crying boy while frantically checking him if he was physically hurt.

Gustave, slightly panting, placed the sac of gifts Adrian's friends had given him on the table and slumped on a sofa with a pitiful expression in his face, "It's Pierre Rochés." He replied.

"Pierre!" Hermione hissed as a wave of anger coursed through her veins at the mention of her son's bully, "I will kill him if he tried to bully my son this time. I swear I will father…" she said furiously but Gustave held out a hand and quieted her.

"He didn't bully Adrian, Jean, you are misunderstanding the whole situation." He said solemnly as Apolline and Gabrielle both joined her to calm down Adrian, who was still holding his mother as tightly as he could, "When we went out to meet Adrian's friends, we met Pierre who is visiting his mother. You know that the rules of Claiming strictly state that no child would be allowed to be brought up by parents who are convicted criminals. So when his father was arrested, Pierre's guardianship temporarily passed to his uncle with whom he is currently living outside Paris. But his mother is forced to live here at the Rochés Mansion and the ministry allows Pierre to meet his parents once every week. He was here to meet his mother when he came across Adrian and told him that he has been taken away from his mother. That's when Adrian suddenly became hysterical and ran for home. No matter how much I screamed to stop him, Jean, he wouldn't listen." He said before conjuring a goblet of water and offering it to Hermione.

Hermione took the goblet from his hand and offered it to Adrian who was still sniffing and wiping his sore red nose at her blouse, "Here, my love, take some water." She said softly to the little boy who looked up at her with bloodshot grey eyes.

"Mama, I love you!" he declared and buried his face in Hermione's bosom with such force that it knocked off the goblet she was holding, "I love you." He repeated breaking into fresh bouts of tears again.

"Mama also loves his little rabbit, my love," Hermione said as tears threatened to burst through her own eyes and hugged Adrian as tightly as possible without hurting his plastered arm, "Mama will fight the world for her Adrian, Mama will kill and die for her little lovely son." she said, now crying unabashed with her son.

"Mama, I love you. Don't leave me." Adrian's plea resonated against her chest, "That night when he took me and Peter away from you, I thought I will never see you again. I was so scared that I ran and ran and ran." He recounted and everyone listened to him intently while realizing what 'he' might be, "I ran with Peter and I told them that I won't come out from under the bush until Mama comes and takes me out." He said controlling his sobs, "You know Mama that I hate Pierre for insulting you and tearing my favourite book but they shouldn't have taken him away from his Mama. He is scared just like I was. I feel so sorry for him." He said against Hermione's chest, "I forgive him."

Hermione was rendered speechless at her son's honest declaration.

"I have never seen a finer boy." Apolline announced proudly and Hermione simply nodded, unsure how to express her astonishment, "Adrian is the son any mother would be proud to have." she praised him, running her fingers through the silvery blonde curls while Adrian's face lay buried in Hermione's chest.

"Yes, he is the perfect little angel." Gabrielle said fondly, "He is just like his mother - loving, caring and forgiving."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Gabrielle, I am not half as good as my little rabbit." She countered her proudly, "Mama's little rabbit is million times better than her." She declared.

"No," Adrian protested, his voice resonated against Hermione's chest, "You are the best Mama in the world." He said firmly.

"Okay, okay." Gustave held out his hands in surrender to end the dispute over who is the best, "Jean and Adrian are the best Mama and little rabbit in the world. Fine now?" he asked the mother and son for their approval.

"Yes, it's fine." Hermione replied, wiping her tears, "But father, what will happen to Pierre? Will he always live with his uncle?" she asked Gustave.

Gustave conjured another goblet of water and handed it to Hermione, "Well it depends, Jean. If Augustus Rochés is found guilty of his crimes then the ministry will pass the guardianship to Pierre's uncle permanently whereas his mother will be his second guardian. In that case she cannot take any decision related to Pierre on her own. She will have to consult his uncle first and if his uncle is found unfit for the duty then the Ministry will appoint a family counselor who will look over Pierre's guardianship until he turns seventeen and comes of age." He said calmly, "The Ministry of Magic takes the upbringing of magical children very seriously and if they suspect that the any magical child is not receiving proper care by his or her parents, they would handle the matter strictly. This law also ensures that any wizard or witch doesn't participate in criminal activities voluntarily because the Ministry will change their children's guardianship and they would have to share it with someone else. Who would want his or her child to be shared by his relatives?" Gustave explained, "It is not as barbaric as you think it is, Jean. Most of the times, the children who are taken into Ministry's custody receive better treatment than their parents ever provided them and they grow up well. Take Pierre for example, his attitude has changed completely. He looked humble and he even shook hands with our little Adrian. It is clear that his uncle's family is knocking some sense into him and if it continues he may grow up to be a good Wizarding citizen." Gustave said with a hopeful smile.

"He was good with me Mama" Adrian agreed with his grandfather, "He told me to go to his home to play with him." He added.

Casting a downward glance at her innocent and forgiving son Hermione sighed when a realization dawned upon her.

'Somehow the French Ministry has prevented the creation of another Draco Malfoy.'

•••••

St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes

Department of Research for Cure of Magical Maladies

Ministry of Magic

Republic of France

Biographical information of the Volunteer:

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Born: 5th June 1980, Great Britain.

Blood status: Pureblood.

Marital status: Married.

Physical Information:

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24 years 3 monthes and 23 days.

Height: 183 cm/ 72 inches

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair colour: Silvery Blond

Eye colour: Grey

Skin colour: Pale

Family Information:

Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (1954 - 2002)

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy

Spouse(s):

Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) (1998 – 2004)

Hermione Jean Granger (2004 - )

Children: 4

Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy – son (1999 - )

Scorpius Malfoy - son (2000 - 2002)

Unnamed male (Deceased)

Unnamed male (Deceased)

Other relatives in France:

Morpheus Malfoy – paternal uncle (1952 – 1995)

Audré Chombrun Malfoy – paternal aunt

Julian Malfoy – cousin

Lillian Malfoy –cousin

Draco's cold grey sleepless eyes moved over the 'Informed Consent' form and they lingered for a fraction of moment over Adrian and Scorpius's names before moving downwards as he scanned the document that covered three roles of parchment.

_I__, Draco Lucius Malfoy,__ have read the foregoing information, or it has been read to me. I have had the opportunity to ask questions about it and any questions that I have asked have been answered to my satisfaction. I consent voluntarily to participate as a participant in this research__ for a new cure of Lycanthropes with full information about the possible outcomes._

_Signature of the participant…_

He took the quill from ink stand with steady hands and signed his name at the bottom before handing it back to the Ministry official who had been attending to him since the morning.

"The formalities are over, Monsieur Malfoy." the official, whose name Draco didn't pay much care to remember, called him, "Please follow me." He bid.

Still preoccupied, Draco stood up to follow the man who took him to a fireplace. He tossed a handful of glittery silver powder into the Floo fireplace and they walked into the heatless emerald green fire.

"St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes." The ministry official declared.

The green fire sprung into life and Draco felt an immediate pull, as the magical network transported them to the underground secret facility zooming past other fireplaces and hearths.

Last night had been the longest night of his miserable existence on earth; longer than the night in May when Astoria died, the night in April when Scorpius died and longer and darker than the night in June when he was sent to kill Professor Dumbledore in Astronomy Tower.

He had returned from his meeting with his aunt and Hermione and taken a late night shower to cleanse himself after tryout. The long bath elevated his mood considerably and feeling fresh after shower Draco had taken out his sketch copy and a piece of charcoal before settling on his balcony to draw a sketch of his sleeping son Adrian.

The image of the innocent and handsome boy in his peaceful slumber that been occupying his mind since the day he had brought him in his room and Draco had been planning to make the memory permanent in his sketch so as to examine it at leisure.

With expert hands he sketched out the basic shape of Adrian's face. He drew a line straight down the middle and another at the eye level, deciding where his son's beautiful eyes, small pointed nose and delicate lips would be before drawing a simple hairline.

Next he added the eyes that had always mesmerized him and he took special care to draw the small fractional opening that revealed Adrian's grey iris when he slept. His lips curled in smile as he drew his eyebrows, ears, noses and with every stroke Adrian's innocent sleeping features materialized in the paper.

So lost was he in his work that Draco didn't notice that two sonorous chimes echoed across the Château grounds.

Two o' clock in the morning.

Draco stifled a yawn and looked at Adrian's sketch which was almost finished.

"My beautiful, innocent son. My Adrian." he murmured to the sketch, praising his son's perfect features in celestial moonlight.

The boy looked almost alive in his sketch and Draco lightly kissed his forehead, just as he had done on day before yesterday.

Draco drew for another half hour and when the sketch was finished, left his balcony to lie down on his bed. He placed his head on the pillow where Adrian had slept, feeling him in his senses before lightly caressing the now finished sketch and then covered his heart with it.

"Soon, very soon, son, father will be with you." He whispered to the sketch, "Father won't back off, son and he would do anything to make your mother forgive him."

Suddenly he was visited by bizarre wish: 'I want to listen Adrian's breathing when he sleeps.'

The magical listening device that his cousin had lent him had exceptional quality to convey even the tiniest bit of sound with crystal clear clarity. He had passed many a evening just listening to the idle chit chat Hermione and Adrian exchanged and was amazed at how it seemed to come from just beside him, as if they were sitting before him instead of their Fideliused quarter.

He reached out and turned on the knob of the old fashioned radio, clearly imagining his son asleep and waiting to hear his breathing sound.

What came instead made him freeze on the spot.

"_What mistake, aunt? What pain?"_ Hermione's voice asked, _"Look! Look at this! This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_ She said fiercely, _"I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses. Had I wanted I could have removed it many years ago. But I didn't. Similarly Bellatrix engraved 'Mudblood' in my left forearm after she used Cruciatus on me. I could have shown it to you, but my arm is plastered."_ There was a tapping sound over cast plaster, _"But when it came to breaking into Gringotts with my friends Harry and Ron, I used Bellatrix's hair in Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as her. I might be frightened, aunt, but I have never let it impede my way. I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens."_ There was pride in her voice, _"This is not forced courage, aunt. I am not afraid to face that bigot bastard anymore. I am tired of this hide and seek game. But enough is enough. Now I want to break free from all my fears."_ Hermione's voice declared.

Paralyzed with what he was hearing, Draco couldn't move his arm an inch to turn off the radio knob. Instead his mind travelled back to the events in the dungeons more than six years ago.

He had bitten her that day. He had bitten her like an animal to calm the anger that had been coursing through his veins.

In his reverie Draco missed some part of the conversation Hermione was having with his aunt Audré. When he regained his hearing senses, some broken lines entered into his already frozen brain cells.

"_If so, Jean, why didn't you take the opportunity to curse Draco this evening? No one would have known and you could have been free."_ His aunt Audré was asking.

"_How could you say that?"_ Hermione's voice exclaimed _"As much as I like to punish him severely, aunt, but my conscience prevents me from harming him in any way that may culminate into his death or hurt him grievously. Even during the Battle of Hogwarts, I never used any deadly curse against the Death Eaters; mostly I stunned them. That is the basic difference between me and him. While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…"_ She broke off, _"But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_ She said fiercely.

Draco had laid down silently for hours after that sentence had hit him, his senses completely cut off from the conversation that was conveyed to him. Eventually it died out and what remained was death like silence.

During all these years Draco had shut off his mind to the memories of that particular day and even used Occlumency to impede their return. But the mention of the biting brought them back and as if a flood gate had been opened, it engulfed all his senses.

She had squirmed under him, writhed under him, screamed under him and pleaded him to release her.

Yet he had continued assaulting her until it was over.

Until he was spent.

Until he was satisfied that he had punished her well.

He had bitten her.

He had bitten her left shoulder- just at her pulse point.

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_

"_I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses._

"_I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." _

"_While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…"_

"_But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_

When first rays of morning appeared through the window and bathed Draco's lying form, he was pale as ghost and his eyes were blank.

How he got up, got dressed and left his suite, Draco didn't know, neither could he recall.

As if in trance, he had apparated in the Ministry of Magic and after enquiring from the reception where the Department for research on lycanthropes was, Draco had presented himself as a volunteer there.

What had happened after wards had been all blur; he vaguely remembered being asked a lot of questions – how he had answered them he didn't know. He only knew that somehow he had satisfied the ministry officials with his answers and afterwards he had been taken for a physical examination.

He had waited silently for the results to appear and then an informed written consent form was given to him. He had checked it, signed it and sealed his fate for guaranteed suffering for next few monthes.

When seconds later Draco stepped out of the Floo with the ministry official, who had been escorting him to the high security facility for the werewolves, he was fully prepared for what was to come.

The facility, though underground, was decorated elegantly. It didn't appear as if it was underground at all. The floors were tiles with rich Italian white marble, the walls were paneled in Oak and the whole place had a clean feel about it: so unlike for creatures it behold - Werewolves.

In steady steps Draco had followed the ministry official to the office of the Chief Researcher, a middle aged man by the name of Henri Descartes.

"Monsieur Malfoy," he addressed as Draco settled before his desk, "You are a pureblood!" he exclaimed, checking the Consent Form.

Silently Draco arched an eyebrow at him, challenging his proclamation.

"I meant no offense, Monsieur." Descartes said solemnly, "It is just that Purebloods never participate in this kind of research." He explained himself.

"I am willing to take the risks." Draco said coolly.

"I believe that everything has been explained to you?" Descartes enquired.

"Yes, I know that there will be seven doses of this venom which will be pushed into my blood." Draco replied, "I have been told that your researches will take every bit of precaution to protect me from any untoward harm; that no toxic substances will be used upon me and that the venom that is being used is purified prior to injecting."

"But even with all precautions, Monsieur Malfoy, we can't rule out the possibility of unexpected side effects." Descartes warned him, "We therefore require you to go undergo regular physical examination and blood tests so that we can look for and identify unusual symptoms or side effects. You will receive compensations..." he broke off as Draco held out a hand to silence him.

"I don't need compensation." He said evenly, "Please continue."

Descartes blinked twice before continuing again, "Very well." He said, "But should you experience any medical problem, which I assure you will face," he emphasized, "You will receive free medical care until the problem is solved. I believe you know that the details of this experiment are not for public ears?" he asked sharply.

Draco nodded.

"Since you are a volunteer we will not ask you take Unbreakable Vow. But you can't talk about this to anyone outside your family." Descartes bid.

Draco nodded again.

"Please follow me then." the Head researcher said as he stood up and walked over to the door of his office to hold it open for Draco.

They left the office and walked side-by-side as Descartes took Draco to the heart of the facility. The room he was taken to was a giant chamber with more researchers like Descartes who were wearing white apron and looked at them with interest.

"This is Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Descartes introduced Draco to the group, "Our new volunteer."

Draco was silent and digested the astonished looks and gasps that escaped the group's members: clearly they hadn't imagined a healthy young man to appear as a volunteer suddenly.

"I can't believe this!" one of them exclaimed, "He came at the perfect moment. It's full moon in just three days and we could test the potency of 'Lupus Venom' at full moon."

"Monsieur, I am asking you again, are you sure you want to do this?" Descartes asked Draco earnestly, "It is full moon on Tuesday and you know werewolves transform during full moon. So the potency of the venom will be at its peak at that time. There will be excruciating pain as the venom will attack every cell of your body; it is enough to make anyone want to die. You can still walk away and we have no right to hold you back. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"_But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_ Hermione's voice resonated across Draco's mind.

"I am cent percent certain about what I am doing, Monsieur Descartes. I am ready for everything." Draco proclaimed solemnly.

The group cast him a weird look before guiding him to another glass covered chamber where a lone white bed and a nightstand were the only furniture. As soon as Draco sat on the bed and aligned himself in a propped up position, one of the female researchers came forward to check his blood pressure.

"I am fine. Don't fuss." Draco warned her, trying to pull away his left arm.

"Monsieur, you may be a volunteer, but we have strict protocol for such researches. We must check your blood pressure before and after the Lupus Venom is injected." She told him sternly and directed the tip of her wand at Draco's left arm.

Remembering that he had the Dark Mark there, Draco pulled it away again and offered her his right arm instead.

"Here, whatever you want to do, do it with my right limb. I won't allow you to touch my left arm." He hissed.

With a resigned look on her face, the woman moved her wand to Draco's right arm to cast a medical spell.

"How are they going to inject the venom in me?" Draco asked her, noticing that there was no Muggle syringe or any such device in the glass bound chamber.

"They have gone to bring Igor." she answered him curtly, clearly affronted by Draco's earlier behaviour.

"Who is Igor?" Draco frowned, his mind now reconsidering his decision, "Is it some werewolf they want to bite me?" he asked her.

"No, it's not a werewolf." The female researcher replied calmly, "It's a snake."

"Snake?" Draco repeated after her, "Why Snake? I thought the research is being conducted for werewolves?" he asked skeptically.

"It is being conducted for Werewolves Monsieur." The woman affirmed, now cheching Draco's pulse, "We use snakes because werewolves, vampires and snakes have the same way of injecting venom on their prey." She said, "They use their sharp canine teeth to puncture the skin and instill the poison through the saliva that runs down through those sharp canine teeth. While the werewolf venom makes it prey to transform, vampire venom makes its victim a blood sucking beast like them, the snakes simply bite to kill. They are therefore the safest creatures to be used to inoculate the venom on our volunteers." She explained, "Don't worry." Her tone turned soft as she noticed Draco's ashen face, "Though these snakes are highly venomous, we have milked out their venom before injecting them with werewolf venom. They are just test snakes used to keep the werewolf venom alive outside their body magically. Rest assured that we are not going to kill you with snake bite." She shook her head.

Draco didn't care now. If he was to endure the presence of werewolf venom inside him, what difference did it make with a snake too?

He watched dejectedly as the other researchers filed in his chamber, holding a large glass jar, inside which a spiky white snake was curled up.

The presence of his house emblematic animal suddenly amused Draco immensely.

'A Slithering snake for a Slytherin.' He thought and observed as Descartes approached him with caution.

"Though your courage so far had been very commendable, Monsieur Malfoy, I suggest that you let us use Anesthetic Spell on you. Their bite is very painful." He said grimly indicating the snake inside the jar.

A voice echoed inside Draco's head followed by a flood of sentences:

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_

"_I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses._

"_I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." _

Draco moved the collar of the crisp white shirt he was wearing and exposed his left pulse point.

"Bring Igor." He said solemnly, "and no spells." He added as Descartes moved his wand to cast the Anesthetic Spell on him.

Descartes was giving him a disbelieving look, "Are you sure?" he asked Draco sharply.

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me." _Hermione's voice said inside Draco's head.

"This is where Igor should bite me if you want to proceed with the research, Monsieur Descartes." Draco replied unflinchingly and pointed at his left shoulder.

Silently Descartes waved his wand and the mouth of the glass jar flew opened. Draco watched as the snake was levitated and brought to him before it was laid cautiously over his chest.

The snake hissed and uncoiled himself. The black forked tongue of the reptile zipped several times out of its mouth to taste the air as his eye slits narrowed.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his face sideways as he felt the snake slithered towards his exposed neck. He felt it crouched into a tight advantageous striking position before flickering it's tongue again to scent the air.

Next moment his senses were ripped away from him as a sharp pain shoot from his left neck where Igor burrowed his poisoned fangs into his pale skin.

"Father, I love you!" Adrian's tender voice was the last thing Draco remembered before he lost his consciousness.

•••••

Audré's concerned eyes were following the restless figure of Narcissa Malfoy as she paced back and forth in front of the Apparition point.

"I just can't believe this boy?" she said for the tenth time in last one hour and checked her watch.

"It's only eight thirty, Narcissa," Audré informed her sister-in-law, "Don't worry, dear. Draco must be practicing for his team in Sorbonne. He told me yesterday that he had qualified as Seeker for his year team." She said though she felt the same apprehension inside her as Narcissa.

"Are you sure, Audré?" Narcissa asked her skeptically, "I guess he is not participating in Quidditch World Cup for France because he is has been absent throughout the whole day."

Audré was about to reply but a figure materialized at the moment at the Apparition point.

It was her nephew Draco Malfoy.

Noticing that her son had arrived at last Narcissa walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt; Audré immediately left the garden seat she was occupying previously and approached the mother-son duo with caution.

"Do you have any idea….any idea, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that how much worried I was?" Narcissa was shaking her son, who stood his ground still, "I almost had a heart attack! Bed empty….no breakfast….no note…. Are you out of your bloody mind?" she hissed, "Where the hell have you been anyway?" she asked furiously.

"Patience, Narcissa." Audré placed a comforting hand over her sister-in-law, "Draco has just arrived. Let him take some breath, I am sure he can explain later on. Can't you Draco?" she asked her nephew.

"No, I don't want to hear any explanations, Audré." Narcissa objected, "I am sick and tired of this man and his lawless ways." Narcissa said and shook her silent son, "I am a human being. How long should I carry all this?" she asked before letting go of Draco's collar finally.

"Mother, I am extremely sorry and I apologize for troubling you." Audré heard Draco said as he straightened his collar with a slight wince, "I went to meet an old friend of mine this morning and lost track of time." he said solemnly.

"Old friend…Rubbish…who is he?" Narcissa asked furiously, "Or she?" she added.

"His name is Igor and…he is an old Slytherin mate of mine." Draco replied.

"You mean Karkaroff?" Narcissa asked incredulously, "But the Dark Lord killed him." She stated.

"No, mother, that's not Igor Karkaroff. It's a different Igor." Draco said calmly.

Narcissa snorted, "Whatever," she waved her hand indignantly, "I am warning you, boy," she prodded her son's chest in a threatening manner, "If you ever leave the Château like this again, Draco, I will immediately go back to Malfoy manor and never come back." She said haughtily and left without another word.

Audré looked at her nephew. He was uncharacteristically silent as he watched his mother's retreating form.

"You are tired Draco." She said noticing her nephew's slumped shoulder, "Go back to your suite. I will tell the elves to send your dinner there." She said gently and nudged Draco's immobile form.

Instead Draco took her hand between his larger ones and simply looked at Audré's eyes. As the blue pair met the grey, even in the darkness of night, Audré recognized the blank and pained expression in them.

"What is it Draco?" she whispered, "What is it my dear?" she asked, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked her in an expressionless tone.

Audré nodded automatically and holding her nephew's hands she guided him to the nearest fountain, which was playing serenely, before conjuring two chairs and offering one to Draco.

She watched him expectantly as he sat quietly for some time; his head tilted sideways, his lips parted slightly: clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"When I was a kid," he started abruptly, "I never knew what pain is. I was my parents' only child, heir to the Malfoy family and they always protected me from every kind of trouble. I never paid much attention to anything or anybody; except for perhaps the things that I wanted – shiny new broomsticks, expensive clothes and shoes, fascinating magical objects – that too was brought to me by my father. I never knew what it was to be deprived…to be away from the thing I cherished….to want to hold it, aunt, I had everything. Everything a boy or a teenager can ever imagine." He said solemnly.

Audré remained silent, waiting for Draco to speak again.

"I used to idolize the Dark Lord, thinking that he is the key to a pureblood society that my father stated. I dreamt to be his follower when I grew up, proud to be at his service like my father… I even bragged about it when he branded me with his mark – the Dark Mark, thinking that I was the youngest person to become a Death Eater. But that was before I was told to assassinate my Headmaster and warned that should I fail, my whole family will be executed in the most painful way. Needless to say that I was scared but I hid it behind a false pride and started my mission. I told myself again and again that 'Draco, you need to do this…you have to do this…you can do this…' but no matter how hard I tried, aunt, I couldn't make myself kill that frail old man who was stood solemnly at the top of the Astronomy Tower that night. All I could do was Disarm Dumbledore. My fears increased later on when the Dark Lord started using our manor as his base; I was petrified to sit with him in the same table during our meetings. He had this huge snake named Nagini and he once killed our Muggle Studies teacher Charity Barbage and fed her body to his snake. I swear I almost vomited on the spot."

Audré watched as gentle air blew and played his nephew's sleek silvery blond hair, making him look strangely distant.

"I still don't know why I violated my classmate. I was never a womanizer, aunt. I never craved woman like the way common men did. True that I had several girl friends at school but that was nothing out of ordinary. I always had Pansy; sometimes I even indulged myself with those who tempted me. But it was never seriously physical; I never culminated any relationship to bed – not that I was unable to do so – I just didn't feel like it. Pansy was always ready but she wasn't too big a challenge for me and all I did…. is just shared some kisses with her…but nothing more. The fact is that I never touched a woman without her prior consent."

Audré couldn't deny that she was feeling a bit embarrassed as her nephew was discussing his private life with her so openly.

"But that day, when I saw Granger attacking my mother, I just don't know what happened to me…. I was mad with rage…. I never liked her very much…. always bossing around… she even hit me once in my third year…. but that was not the reason I … I attacked her… before I knew what was happening I was engulfed in this mad rage… the kind of rage I have never felt before…I felt like killing her but I can't kill anyone no matter how much I try…. So I took her to our dungeons and…" Draco broke off and covered his face with shaking hands.

"Her friends came and freed her eventually… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley they were… but I kept asking myself why I did it….why I tortured her…. Because I have never touched a woman like that before….only one answer came to me was…that she had provoked me into doing it… and I made myself believe that. I told myself - 'Yes Draco, it is true. Granger attacked your mother and infuriated you; so you punished her.' I told this to myself thousand times and eventually started to believe in those words. I believed them…until that night when I found out that she was still having hallucinations about that occurrence…and when you said that the greatest lies are the lies that we tell ourselves….I realized that I had lied to myself in order to justify my actions….in order to cleanse myself of the crime I committed, not her…"he paused.

"Why are telling this to me, Draco?" Audré sighed and finally asked her nephew, "Why after such a long time? And why to me? And why not to Jean?"

"Because she won't listen to me, aunt. Because she will spit on my face and walk away." Draco replied resolutely.

"But still you should start." Audré said evenly, "If you don't start walking on a road, Draco, you can never reach the end. If you truly feel what you just said to me, go and tell them to her. Save yourself the horror of pursuing another woman for Jean's forgiveness."

Draco shook his head, "I can't aunt…I just can't…at least not now." he said firmly and Audré sighed again in resignation, "I went to that Lycanthrope facility this morning, aunt" he said suddenly… "And they have injected me with the first dose." He said solemnly.

Audré watched in disbelief as his nephew removed the collar over his left shoulder and revealed a deep bite mark which was red and swollen.

"What is it? Werewolf bite?" she clapped her hand on her mouth and asked, examining the wound more closely.

"No, snake bite." Draco replied, "They have instilled some snakes with werewolf venoms magically and are using it to inject the venom into my veins. Igor is a small snake of Atheris hispida – a viper, who bit me here." He said and covered his wound again.

Audré was speechless as the information was delivered to her.

"How are you feeling now? Why did they let you come back? Shouldn't you be staying there? What if something happened to you?" she suddenly blurted out.

"I was knocked out cold for an hour after Igor bit me. But I am fine now, they have checked me and given me some potions to take before allowing me to return home." Draco informed Audré, who was still unconvinced, "But the real challenge is coming in three days when it will be full moon. The werewolves transform at full moon and this venom will be most potent on that night. It will be on Tuesday and they have asked me to stay at the facility on that night."

Audré didn't know what to say in response.

"Do you think you can join us in dinner, Draco?" she asked after some time, "I have asked Adrian and Jean to join us and I am pretty sure they would be coming." She said sincerely.

Draco nodded silently and stood up before turning to her, "Remember aunt, not a soul apart from us should know what happened today." He said urgently.

Audré smiled in assurance to her nephew who finally left for his suite.

She sighed heavily watching Draco's retreating form.

'I am so sorry Draco, but you have left me with no choice.' She thought, 'You have created a mess of epic proportions and if I am to guide you out of this…there is no other way open forward. It must be done and you must come out of your hiding.'

Audré closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaning against her chair.

"Help me, maman. Help me. Help your daughter." She prayed again silently with all her heart.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy would bet her right arm that her sister-in-law Audré Chombrun Malfoy was more than she ever revealed herself. The woman was exceptionally proficient at conversation, could turn any situation for her benefit and would make a raging bull calm down within two minutes.

With that conclusion, she reflected upon the incident that took place during their dinner earlier that evening.

Hermione had been invited to join the weekend dinners by Audré in order to increase her participation in the family and she arrived there with Adrian. Narcissa knew that she had spent the day with the Delacours at their residence and when Hermione arrived at the dinner without her usual companion Gabrielle, she assumed that the young woman must have stayed back at her parents home.

Narcissa had been secretly wishing to watch her grandson while he took dinner with the rest of the family (Draco included) and wanted to ask Hermione about their fractured arms' condition; when she noticed that Adrian was quieter than usual. The boy looked gloomy and he occasionally sniffed, making it very clear that he had been crying. Beside him, his mother was stroking Adrian's hairs gently and trying to comfort him.

Narcissa's first thought was that Hermione had rebuked her son severely for some reason and she couldn't deny that she felt a bit of annoyance towards the woman who sometimes behaved more strictly than it was for her liking. Her grandson was a perfect little gentleman and Narcissa would think thrice before using a harsh word to berate the angelic boy.

But there was no way to convey her opinions to Hermione since the ice between them was still prevailing and though Narcissa wanted it to melt by some miraculous occurrence, she didn't know how it could be done.

It was evident that everyone present at dinner had also noticed Adrian's uncharacteristic silence as there was no talking about any rabbits, carrots, drawing, chess or any such childish matters on his part and thankfully Audré took the initiative to ask the reason behind the little boy's listlessness.

What Hermione explained afterwards made Narcissa's heart miss two consecutive beats.

"He is sad for Pierre," the young mother had told the table, "When we were at Delacours, this boy Pierre Rochés used to bully Adrian because he was not a pureblood. He taunted him fiercely and about a month ago he tore Adrian's most favourite drawing book that his drawing teacher Monsieur Monette had given him when he won the Drawing competition at Brussels. I will never forget that evening, aunt Audré, for Adrian was so distressed that he cried himself dry and screamed in anguish over his destroyed book. No matter what I or mother Apolline or Gabrielle said or did, he wouldn't calm down. Then he had a sudden surge of rage which released in inner magic for the first time." she had stroked Adrian's hair fondly at this point, "It was so powerful that it shattered all the windowpanes of the kitchen and as an after effect he collapsed in my arms. I was shocked but mother took charge rapidly; she fed him some milk mixed with honey and then we massaged oil all over Adrian's body to make him warm because he was very cold. Since Adrian was ill, the very next day his Saining ceremony was done so that recovers and he was declared a new member of the Wizarding society." she kissed Adrian's temple, "This morning when we went at mother's, I sent Adrian to meet his old friends with father Gustave. We were talking in mother's parlour when Adrian suddenly burst in shaking and crying all over, crushed into my arms and said that he loves me." Hermione gave a proud smile, "I was alarmed thinking what might have happened; why was he sobbing so uncontrollably when father Gustave said that they had met Pierre on their way and ….." she paused, "Adrian why don't you tell grandma Audré what happened next?" she had offered her son.

Adrian looked up from his French bean soup, which he was spooning idly and sniffed again, "We met Pierre." He said, his tender voice dripped with sadness, "He told me that he came to meet his Mama. I didn't understand why he wanted to meet his Mama, so asked him about it. He said…" the boy stopped and gulped, "…he said he had been taken away from his Mama by the Magic Minister and…" he sniffed and wiped his red nose with a napkin, "…he is living his uncle outside Paris. He was very gentle when he talked to me and even asked me to go to his home to play with him during the weekend." Adrian said rapidly blinking his grey eyes that were threatening burst into tears, "That is when I remembered that I can't live without my Mama and I ran home…and I hugged Mama…" he wiped his nose again, "…and I told her that I love her and never to leave me." He said looking up at Hermione who wrapped an arm around her son protectively, "I forgive Pierre, grandma Audré. I am really sorry that he is living without his Mama." He said sadly.

Adrian's simple yet honest confession had filled Narcissa's chest with such a strong emotions that she wanted to take small boy in her arms and kiss him and tell him that he was most wonderful little boy in the world. Even she couldn't have forgiven her bully and she was sure Draco would never do such a thing in his life. In fact, he would have made fun of the distressed boy's situation had he been in Adrian's place. Yet this small boy had the maturity to be brave and forgive someone who had caused him pain in his past.

'Granger is an excellent mother.' She thought in her head, her earlier disappointment completely gone, 'She raised a wonderful boy.'

"Bravo, my dear grandson," Audré clapped and soon the rest of the table joined her (Draco included), "It takes courage to take revenge but it takes even more courage to forgive someone." She stated, "What shall we do to award such bravery?" she asked the table and Adrian, shy from all the complement hid his face in his mother's chest, "How about an outdoor picnic tomorrow? She offered them, "There will be food, games and music." She said enthusiastically.

Everyone murmured in agreement and Narcissa was happy that she would get an opportunity to spend some time with her grandson when suddenly the whole situation changed.

"I will die if Magic Minister takes me away from Mama." Adrian said as soon as the talk about upcoming picnic was over.

Draco's cold drawl sliced their cheerful mood when it echoed across the table.

"Don't ever talk about dying, Adrian." he warned his son in a dangerous tone, "Father forbids you."

Hermione was on her feet in an instant, her wand drawn and pointed at Narcissa's son as Adrian yelped and hid himself behind his mother.

"Don't you dare talk my son in that tone, Malfoy." She hissed at Draco, "I will personally remove your forked Slytherin tongue if you do so." Her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

Narcissa brain was completely frozen at the sudden turn of events. She looked from Hermione, who was ready to strike to Draco, who was calm and composed to Audré, who had finally stood up, her hands raised in to call surrender.

"One moment, Jean," she said a gentle tone, "Please lower your wand." She waved her hand at Hermione before walking over to her and taking out Adrian from behind his mother.

"Come with me Adrian," she asked him with an assuring smile, "I am grandma Audré and no one in whole France can harm you as long I am there." She said to the boy and grabbed his little hand, "Let me take care of the matter, Jean." she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and motioned her to take her seat.

Everyone watched in silent apprehension as Audré wrapped her arm around Adrian and nudged him forward to pursue her. Narcissa's eyes followed the pair as they walked around the table and reached where Draco was sitting beside his cousin Julian.

There was something in Audré's demeanor that made Draco to stand up and he pushed aside his chair to face his aunt and son.

"Draco, what was the valuable piece of advice you were delivering to this boy?" Audré asked him calmly, "Please say it again. Surely you realize that he didn't mean what he said. Then why not explain it to him?" She offered solemnly.

Everyone watched as Draco knelt before his son and cleared his throat, "Adrian," he addressed him tenderly, "When I was young like you, my son, well not as young as you – a bit older, I used to talk about death very lightly. I even wished people to die – people whom I didn't like much. But when I grew up, I realized that that death is no topic for jokes – no one should wish it for himself or for anyone. So, please, I beg you to never talk about death again – not until you understand it's true meaning, like I do now." he said calmly before grasping his earlobes and looking directly at Adrian's eyes, "I am very sorry if I have frightened you in any manner. Can father be forgiven? Like you forgave Pierre?" he asked the little boy gently.

Adrian's innocent grey eyes were fixed into Draco's earnest ones when he replied.

"Okay. I forgive you." he squealed and tilted his head.

Narcissa watched in admiration as Draco offered his right hand to the little boy.

"Can father shake hands with Adrian?" he asked evenly.

Adrian looked up at his mother, who was thunderstruck as the scene raveled before her, and looked back at Draco again.

"You won't hurt me or take me away from my Mama?" he enquired cautiously.

Draco shook his head and pinched his throat, "I promise, dear son, I will never do that." she declared solemnly.

"Then it's okay." Adrian agreed and took Draco's hand.

They shook hands before the whole family and then the boy let go of his father's hand.

"Thank you, Adrian." Draco said his hand still in the air.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Adrian returned the courtesy in dignified manner.

"Let's go back to dinner." Audré announced lightly and guided the boy to his seat beside his mother.

After another five minutes, the dinner resumed with everyone, except for Draco taking, their food in peacefully.

Narcissa rolled over the bed she was lying and sat up, unable to sleep.

'If there was anyone who could change Draco's way of dealing with matters more humanely it was certainly Adrian and Audré.' She thought.

•••••

In the light of events that had taken place at the dinner between Adrian and Draco, Hermione couldn't be more furious.

But the problem was who to be furious with?

Audré – who had taken Adrian to Draco?

Draco Malfoy – the Slytherin serpent who that audacity to actually try to command Hermione's son?

Or Adrian, who had shaken hands with that pureblood bigot and forgiven him for scaring him?

Hermione didn't know.

She looked at her son who was sitting on their table and counting his new presents happily. It seemed that he had recovered from the initial sadness he had been carrying for Pierre and he was absorbed in admiring his three new books, two large box of Chocolate Frog, one bag each of Barty Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Cauldron Cakes.

Hermione was bursting to ask her son how could he forgive the man, who had causing them both so much trouble? But at the same time she didn't want to look it like she was angry on her son. She knew that her boy had a very tender heart and rebuking him for showing some gallantry would simply ruin his current good mood.

She watched as Adrian unpacked the bag of Cauldron Cakes and selected one, intending to eat it.

"Adrian, you just brushed your teeth." She reminded him slowly from their bed, "I think you should keep those cakes for the morning." she advised.

Clearly her son knew how to pursue his mother because he pouted his small rosy lips and gave Hermione such a pleading look that she was certain even Voldemort would have had hard time denying him, "Just one cake, Mama." He said, "Please!" he pleaded.

Shaking her head in disbelief and wondering what her dentist parents would have said had they found out that their grandson indulged his sweet tooth after brushing his teeth, Hermione nodded and with a happy squeal, Adrian took a large bite from his cake.

"Little rabbit," she called the happy boy, who offered some cake to his Peter rabbit and was rejected spectacularly, "Mama wants to ask you something." She said cautiously.

Her son's grey eyes moved from his rabbit to his mother as he prepared to answer her question and he nodded, taking another bite.

"Why did you forgive Monsieur?" Hermione asked him plainly.

Even for a young boy, Hermione noticed that her son's features darkened considerably at the mention of father's name.

"Because Grandpa said so." He replied, putting aside the half-eaten cake.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for making Adrian loose his appetite, "I am sorry, my love," she said tenderly before getting up and walking over to join her son on their reading table, "Eat your cake and tell me what Grandpa Gustave said. Hmm." She offered him.

Adrian, however, didn't take another bite, "Something happened this morning, Mama, when I went to meet Louis and my friends." He said with sober expression, "Grandpa and I were coming back from Gina's home when we saw Pierre. He called me. You know I don't like him, Mama; he talks bad things about you and he tore my favourite book. So I told Grandpa that I don't want to talk to him and we should leave." Hermione was listening as her son recounted the events of that morning, "But Grandpa stopped me. He said that well brought up men never behaves like that. He said that we, men take care of our families and ladies; we should be brave and good mannered to do that. A gentle man always behaves properly with everyone, even with those whom he doesn't like. So I should go and talk to Pierre like a gentleman and don't be scared or shy. He took me to Pierre and we talked. Then he said sorry to me. I was still angry with him for tearing my book and I didn't want to forgive him." Hermione was marveled by how honestly Adrian explained his feelings, "But Grandpa told me it's rude to be angry with someone who has apologized. Then Pierre told me that he has been taken away from his Mama and I really felt sorry for him. So I forgave him." He explained.

Hermione need no telling now why Adrian had behaved that way with Draco Malfoy. He had followed Gustave Delacour's advice about gentleman's manners and carried himself in the way befitting his upbringing.

There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that why Alexis was so polite even with those he didn't like; he too had been taught the same pragmatic approach by his father.

'Like father, like son.' she thought, silently thankful that Alexis was like Gustave and Adrian hopefully wasn't like Draco Malfoy.

She still remembered her first meeting with Lucius Malfoy back in her second year at Flourish and Blotts. He had insulted Hermione's parents openly as common Muggles. What could a man like him teach his son? Hadn't he also provoked Mr. Weasley to a fist fight?

'Barbarian! He must have taught his precious son to bully others and be a bystander.' she thought morosely about Lucius Malfoy .

Clearly, so called purity of blood isn't everything.

Hermione could see Gustave, Apolline and Audré in a new light now. They were the Elders of their respective families and needless to say dutiful Elders never encouraged dispute amongst their family members or between neighbours. They would try to solve it in a peaceful way; like Gustave did in the morning and Audré did in the evening.

Determined that she wouldn't pursue the matter anymore than it was needed, Hermione took the opportunity of her son's momentary destruction and snatched his half-eaten Cauldron cake from his hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hey! Mama!" her son exclaimed, astonished by his mother's sudden hawk-like attack, "I was eating that!" he complained.

Hermione shrugged, her cheeks swollen like chipmunk as she chewed and finally with a audible gulp, swallowed the cake before her son's incredulous eyes.

"That was really good." she commented lightly, "Can I take another?" she reached forward for the small bag full of Cauldron cakes.

It was Adrian's turn to outsmart his mother as he shoved the bag away from Hermione's reach, "Mama, you are very…" he said vehemently,

"Mama is what?" Hermione as her son struggled for an appropriate word, "Mama is very nice." She offered with a bright smile.

"No," Adrian protested, "Mama is very clever sometimes." He said finally, "And greedy too." he added.

Deciding that she could spend some time playing with her son, Hermione snatched Adrian's largest box of Chocolate Frogs and hid it behind her back before moving away at a safe distance, "Let's see who is greedy, little rabbit?" she challenged Adrian who left the table top to chase his mother around the bed room, "Mama will only give this to her little rabbit if he gives Mama something very valuable."

"I don't have money, Mama." Adrian said as he chased Hermione on their bed, "I have this locket that your Goblin boss gave me. Take it if you think it's valuable and give me my Frogs." He demanded as Hermione got on their bed and jumped down to evade her son.

"Uhum!" Hermione shook her head, "Mama doesn't want lockets. She wants something really precious, little rabbit. What else have you got?" she asked, circling the reading table as Adrian chased her.

"Believe me, Mama," Adrian cried in desperation, "I have nothing like that."

Hermione stopped and stood her ground, "Well you have, my sweet adorable little rabbit." She affirmed an incredulous looking Adrian, "For Mama, your kiss is the most precious thing in the world. Give me two big, soppy kisses and take you box of Chocolate Frogs." She offered.

Adrian sighed and approached his mother, who crouched to accept her son in her arm, "You could have asked that directly, Mama." He complained and gave Hermione a soppy kiss on her right cheek, "You always play with me." He added with his second kiss on her left kiss.

As Hermione gave back her son his box of Chocolate Frogs, she could have sworn that being a mother was the best experience of her life and she was happy that she chose not to abort her son.

•••••

The windowsill was bathed with moonlight and Alexis tried to grasp it.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch it; the beams passed right through his hands unhindered.

'Just like Jean.' Alexis sighed as he compared the moonlight with the woman he loved most ardently, 'She passes through me, flows through me and yet I can never fully grasp her.'

Closing his eyes, Alexis rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Are you planning to sleep here tonight, son?" his mother's voice asked him and too tired to startle Alexis simply turned around.

"These is where Jean used to sit when she was pregnant." He replied instead, patting the windowsill beside Hermione's old bed, "I used to watch her from that seat behind those bushes." He reminisced.

"I know." Apolline affirmed, "She used sit here and look outside. Sometimes she even talked about her old life, her friends, parents and her uncertainty for her baby, their future." Apolline sat beside her son on the windowsill, "Those were some times, Alexis, those were some times!" she sighed, "You still love her, son, don't you?" she asked lightly.

"I will always love her, maman, always." Alexis confesses openly, "I will love Adrian and I will love Jean. I will keep them in my heart till it stops to beat." He said, his eyes shining in moonlight, "No matter what happens, whom ever I get married to, how many children I sire, maman, Jean and Adrian will always be Alexis Delacour's first love." He said heavily.

"Jean and Adrian came here this morning." Apolline informed her son evenly, "They even waited for you to return from your work until afternoon tea."

"I knew they would and that's why I left." Alexis said grimly, "I don't want to face them, maman, I don't deserve to meet them." He shook his head in despair.

"Why, son?" Apolline asked, "What have you done?"

Alexis pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, "I failed them both. I failed to save them from Malfoy's evil grasp, maman." He stated, "I knew that he had followed them to Brussels; he even stayed at the same hotel as Jean and Adrian. But I didn't tell all these to Jean, I was afraid that she might get scared. And look what happened? That monster took the opportunity and kidnapped Adrian, which ended with Jean being forced to marry her torturer." He grimaced and looked back at his mother, "I failed Jean and Adrian, maman. I don't deserve them." He said sadly.

"And you think Malfoy deserves them?" Apolline asked him sharply, "He doesn't own them, Alexis. Marrying someone doesn't make him or her yours; that bond is completely useless unless there is love in that relationship. And there is no love and will never be any kind of love between Jean and her violator." She said firmly, "I know that Jean still loves you, son, I have seen her eyes and I am sure she will always love you just as you'll love her." She said gently, "So stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't in your hands. Don't avoid them anymore, dear, go and meet them with a pure heart. May be you will never get the chance to be together in matrimony but that way at least Jean will have her old friend back."

Alexis shook his head, "I can't do that, maman." He said resolutely, "Not now. I am corrupted now, my soul is tarnished. " he said sadly.

"Malfoy tortured Jean and you say your soul is tarnished. Are you out of your mind, son?" Apolline asked angrily.

"No, maman, it's not that. It's complicated…. I don't know what it is…" he said in desperation, "I am so ashamed of myself for doing this…feeling this way…"

"Doing what?" Apolline frowned.

"I am…feeling this…thing…." Alexis said as if confessing a very uncomfortable truth, "…..for…Lillian Malfoy…" he blurted out.

"Lillian Malfoy?" Apolline repeated after her son, incredulous, "You mean Audré's daughter?"

"How many other Lillians do you know, maman?" Alexis asked irritably, "I just don't understand…why my eyes keep moving at her direction whenever she is around me." He said forcibly and punched over his thigh in frustration, "I am ashamed, maman, I am extremely ashamed of myself. Had I truly loved Jean, I couldn't have even considered looking at any other woman, let one think about her!" He said looking mortified.

"That's why you don't want to go the Château and meet Jean?" Apolline asked her son evenly, "Because last time you went there you came across Lillian and If you go there again, you will have to face her too?" she tried to clarify.

Alexis looked extremely uncomfortable as he nodded his head, waiting for his mother to reprimand him for such disloyal attitude towards Hermione.

To his great surprise his mother broke into a mad laugh.

"What is it, maman?" he asked Apolline, who could hardly breathe now, "Why are you laughing like that? What is so funny?" he asked her incredulously.

"It is funny that you haven't learnt a thing from your younger sisters." Apolline replied, her eyes tearful from laughter, "And I thought you were sensible." She commented.

Silently Alexis waited for his mother, who wiped her tears away, to explain.

"You are a young and handsome man, Alexis and I daresay pretty qualified too." he heard Apolline as she started, "At the mere age of twenty nine you are the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Though you have always been very reserve and respectful towards ladies, Alexis, it is not a crime to be attracted to pretty witch who are comes from good background. It doesn't necessarily mean that you have fallen for her or that you love her." Apolline said, her expression solemn.

"But maman, I love Jean… I love her. How could I even look at someone when I love Jean?" Alexis asked, looking aghast.

"Did you look at Lillian in any way that was indecent?" Apolline asked him patiently.

"No! Never!" Alexis replied violently shaking his head.

"Do you have any sort of feelings for that pretty girl?" Apolline asked, "Be honest with yourself, Alexis. Do you have any feelings for Lillian Malfoy?" she asked sharply.

Alexis frowned as he considered his mother's question.

"No, I have no feeling except for being ashamed for looking at her." He replied honestly.

"Then why are you torturing yourself over such a trivial matter?" his mother arched an eyebrow, "You don't have any feelings for her, you didn't look at her in any indecent way; so that clearly means that you have done nothing that could betray your loyalty and love for Jean." she said gently, "I still remember how you reacted when you first saw Jean in railway platform when she came to France six years ago. You were shy and reserved yet interested to know her more. That is real attraction, Alexis. Looking at a face just because it is pretty isn't love, neither is it attraction." She explained patiently, "Your sister Fleur had many admirers when she was young, so did I and so does Gabrielle. But Fleur married none of those men; she married the man she loved – Bill Weasley, even after he was bitten by a werewolf. Fleur never went for the looks when she chose her life partner. I am half-Veela, five times good looking than your father Gustave Delacour. But I married him because he has a kind heart and is courageous. Now Gabrielle is in a relationship with Edmound. That man is almost maniac when it comes to animals but Gabrielle likes him because he is easy-going. That is what matters in a relationship, Alexis – mutual comfort. Looks seldom matter in true love, dear and if you are not comfortable in Lillian's presence, there is surely nothing to be so ashamed of. If you are certain that you are still committed to Jean, though you'll never get her for your own; then I don't think you have anything to fear when it comes to Lillian or somebody else." She said reasonably.

Alexis was in deep thought following his mother's words.

'It is true that he hadn't looked or thought of Lillian in any indecent way.'

'Neither was his feeling for her deep like it is for Jean.'

'She was just a distraction and maybe a reminder that he should be careful when dealing with other women.'

'Jean was, is and will be my love. I have loved her since I first met her and will continue to do so for the rest of my life.'

As if a heavy stone had been removed from over his heart, Alexis sighed and smiled in relief.

"Thank you, maman," he said smiling gently, "I don't know what I would have done without you?"

"Boy, you may be twenty nine but you are still very young in the matters of heart. Take it easy and relax." Apolline offered gently, "I guess you will sleep here at Jean's quarters tonight?"

Alexis nodded looking around the suite once inhabited by Hermione and Adrian, "I will stay here tonight."

"What about tomorrow? Going to office again?" she asked him skeptically.

Alexis shook his head this time, "No maman." He replied, "Tomorrow I am going to meet Jean and Adrian in their Château." He said making up his mind, "Besides, Madame Audré Malfoy has invited me to play chess with her family."

"Very good decision." Apolline agreed, "You need some break from your work. Go and spend some time with Jean and Adrian and I am sure you will feel great."

Alexis nodded in agreement and after another few minutes of idle chat, his mother left him on the windowsill.

'Tomorrow will be a great opportunity to prove that Lillian Malfoy, no matter how pretty and well skilled she might be, was nothing more than a whim of my mind.' he thought looking outside at the garden.

'Because Alexis Delacour belongs to Jean and Jean only.' He thought with pride.

•••••

For Draco Malfoy infuriation now had a new name: Alexis Delacour.

The insolent man had dared to visit the Château on Sunday morning suddenly while the pre-arranged picnic was taking place and to Draco's immense displeasure had been invited by his aunt Audré to join the small family gathering.

He didn't know what was infuriating him most: the fact that Adrian had ran to Alexis as soon as he had apparated with a loud cry of joy, or the fact that his wife seemed happy to chat with him over a cup of tea or the way Alexis was making himself comfortable with the Malfoys even in the presence of he, Draco.

He slammed his fist on the garden table - situated at a corner with a good view of the whole patch of land, where the family was scattered.

His mother and aunt were laughing over some joke Julian had shared, Lillian was talking to Adrian about his rabbit's nose movements and Hermione was having a pleasant conversation with Alexis Delacour.

Draco eyed the pair and strained his ears to catch a few words of their deep discussion, which was causing Hermione to ignore the fact that a butterfly was fluttering over her head.

But not a single word reached his ears and he sighed in frustration.

There was no way he could go and interrupt their conversation in the presence of his mother and aunt.

There was no way he could go and charge Apolline Delacour about what was her son doing with his wife. She would be furious and Draco desperately needed those memories from her.

There was absolutely no way he could go and engage in a conversation with Hermione or do something to drag her out of her trance like manner.

The whole situation was making his blood boil and heart throb in jealousy.

'Well, Draco I thought people were jealous of Malfoys.' A voice remarked snidely, 'Since when did Malfoys become jealous of others? Especially for a Mud…'

'Shut up!' he snapped and stopped the voice inside his head.

He frowned at the couple; Hermione was smiling serenely at Alexis while he was showing her some newspaper article.

'I have never been jealous.' He told himself firmly.

'Wrong, Draco.' The voice inside his countered him, 'You have been angry and jealous when famous Potty chose Weasel king over you for friendship.'

'Well he rejected my offer! Draco Malfoy's offer! What the hell did he think he was?' he asked the voice.

'You have been jealous when Potty was awarded Nimbus Two thousand from Hogwarts.' the voice mocked Draco.

'That is because I couldn't smuggle my Nimbus due to that moronic rule that first years are not allowed any brooms. Besides I outsmarted him the next year; I bought better broom than his one – Nimbus Two thousand and one.' He supplied.

The voice laughed maliciously inside his head, 'You have been jealous when Mudblood Granger beat you in every subject in the class.' He said.

'Don't you ever use that word again!' Draco warned the voice, 'Now get out!' he almost shouted.

"Anything wrong, Draco?" he heard his aunt asked him suddenly and he blinked twice to bring himself back to present, "Are you alright?" she sounded concerned.

"I am absolutely fine." Draco lied smoothly, "I was just thinking about my project against the Rochés." He supplied some more lies.

While Audré nodded and went back to her conversation with Narcissa, Draco shifted his legs and winced as a sharp pain shot across his back and left neck.

The reality was that he was far from fine, let alone absolutely fine. His head was pounding with headache, his mouth was becoming dry every fifteen minutes and no matter how much water he drank, it would remain like sand paper. His sleep had been uneven with full of unpleasant dreams about snakes and werewolves. His breathing was laboured and he felt absolutely wrung out.

Draco had been planning to spend the day in his suite to take some rest whilst watching his son from his sitting room balcony. He knew that the discord between him and Adrian was far from being over; the boy had been polite only because he had been trained like that. But inside, he was still scared and insecure about his father and that was where Draco had been defeated. His presence would simply mean discomfort for Adrian and his mother and for a strange reason, Draco was not willing to put them through that. But then Alexis appeared and Draco had decided against his earlier decision.

He would stay and watch his son and wife during the whole picnic.

Draco reached for another goblet of water.

'This whole thirst thing was going to make me mad.' He thought looking at Adrian and Hermione.

•••••

The man before her was being so polite that Hermione could hardly resist her old feelings for Alexis Delacour.

She had always dreamt of being with a man like him: sensible, caring and courageous. Alexis was everything she had ever cherished in a man who could be her life partner. And yet she was doomed for the rest of her life with a man she couldn't hate more: Draco Malfoy.

That name was enough to put her nerves on fire but Hermione was adamant that she wouldn't back off or lie down to take his insults or empty threats anymore. Life had been tough on her but it had somehow always done some justice too. She had her son, a family she could call her own and a man, whom she couldn't marry but could surely trust her life as a friend.

For the time being that was enough for Hermione Granger.

She smiled at Alexis serenely; the man had surprised her by visiting her and Adrian on Sunday morning and Hermione was grateful that Alexis was being his older self: reserved but honest.

They talked over latest issue regarding the trial against Rochés and Hermione enquired him about Le Pasteur.

"He is a nasty man, Pasteur." Alexis remarked, "His manipulation techniques are unequal in whole France. He could make you do anything just with his words, Jean." he said seriously.

Hermione had wanted to tell Alexis that she would be working with Draco Malfoy to help Audré on her case but stopped herself on the last moment. It would simply alarm Alexis and since it was her problem, Hermione was determined to solve it her way.

She looked over to her son, who was explaining to a very interested Lillian how he communicated with his rabbit.

"You have to look at Peter's nose when you ask him anything." He said, his eyes wide and expression serious, "If Peter likes something, he will wiggle his nose slowly." He said and pointed at his pet's red nose, "And if he doesn't like something, he will wiggle it rapidly. Simple." He squeaked and Lillian laughed before patting both Adrian and his rabbit gently.

Hermione didn't know which one was funnier: her son or her son's rabbit. In the end she decided that they both complemented each other.

For Hermione the picnic had been going on well until the pureblood bigot had decided to pollute it with his presence; but she was happy that Draco Malfoy had kept his distance from her and her son and was sitting in a corner table, drinking water very often. His presence was always irksome for Hermione but this morning he looked strained, something that made Hermione wonder why he was sitting there if he wasn't feeling very well. The man had always made a single episode of nosebleed to look like as if it was Spattergroit.

She and Alexis had finished taking their tea when Lillian invited them for a game of chess. The giant chess board was already laid down and pieces were moving across it on their own, taking their appointed positions.

"I am not good at chess, Lillian. I will make you lose your match." Hermione tried to deny her request but the young woman simply dragged her to the chess board, "You won't Jean. Trust me; I am not that bad in teaching chess." She said with a smile, "I have already taught Adrian some basic moves and if he can be a good learner at such a young age, so can be you."

Across the chess board two opponents were readying themselves for the upcoming battle: Alexis and Adrian.

Hermione was seriously amused now, playing against her five and half year old son! It certainly would be a good way to spend their weekend.

Alexis chose the black pieces this time and Hermione watched as Adrian danced around him in excitation and shouted, "We will win! We will win!"

The whole scenario was attracting a lot of laugh from Audré who was sitting on bare grass with Narcissa and Julian.

"Play the 'Queen's Pawn', Lillian." She advised her daughter, "Let's see who is the better? Adrian or Jean?" She challenged them.

Hermione would happily lose to her son anytime but when it came to Alexis, she was willing to put on some fight. The game started with Lillian's white pieces as she masterfully explained Hermione where to direct her pieces.

"Pawn to d4." she instructed her white pawn who moved accordingly.

Alexis whispered something in Adrian's ears and he shouted, "Pawn to e6!"

Soon the game between Lillian – Hermione and Adrian – Alexis became so exciting that Hermione could hardly think anything else.

It was after some time when Alexis moved his black king at a corner when Lillian gave Hermione a bright smile and her mother a thumbs-up.

"Now Jean, move your castle in g1." She advised and Hermione complied, deducing the next moves.

"Ladies, you are devious plotters." Alexis shook his head as Adrian gave him a wide eyed concerned look, "Look at this young innocent boy, here. Would you like to break his heart?" he supplicated.

"Well, everything is fair in love and chess, Alexis." Hermione replied with mock pride.

"Well said, Jean." she heard as Audré applauded at her comment, "Never lose a game just because the opponent is your offspring."

"Maman, is extremely fierce when she plays with me, Jean." Lillian said as she analyzed the game before her, "She has a distinctive way of playing chess. She never keeps her King behind any piece; she keeps it just in front of your eyes and silently invites you to take her King. But as you approach it, she will ruthlessly take all your pieces until there is nothing left for you to lose. I have never won with her." She commented, "Take your Queen at e3." She instructed Hermione.

As the game resumed, Hermione considered Lillian's words about Audré's chess strategy. It was strange and yet it somehow suited her.

It was when Lillian asked Hermione to move her Queen to h7, just behind the black King in h6; that Hermione understood what the young woman had done. She had effectively trapped the black King with her pieces. There was no way the black King could escape his fate of being check-mated.

•••••

Across the ground, Audré looked at the chess board and gave a satisfied smirk before shifting her gaze to her nephew.

If Draco had looked furious until the chess had started between Hermione and Alexis, it was nothing to what he looked now.

'Black King check mated, nephew. Soon you will be check mated by Apolline too.' she thought, noticing the twitch in Draco's facial muscles which meant he was grinding his teeth, 'Unless you leave your foul ego, Draco, and come forward you are in very big trouble. And I promise that I will destroy every single piece you send to take my Queen – Jean, until there is nothing you have to lose.'

'Come forward, Draco, come forward.'

'Because nothing else will do for Audré Chombrun Malfoy.' She thought and shifted her gaze back on chess board.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**I am sorry it took me almost two weeks to update. I couldn't write a whole week before my exam and wrote this chapter after my exam.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, aryaaa, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, ramyfan for their kind reviews.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**I would like to bring into notice that though our little Adrian is very young to understand what true hate is, he is intelligent enough to understand that he is scared of his father. The man kidnapped him at the dead of night and brought him to an unfamiliar place which frightened him immensely. That is the reason he doesn't act normally around his father and calls him Monsieur, since he doesn't know him at all. Besides his belief that his father dislikes him for his blood status is still prevailing in his mind and though he has noticed his father's considerably softer behaviour, he can't get over his fears completely. That is the reason he doesn't feel overly curious to know the man who calls himself his father.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The Knights of Walpurgis - In a previous interview Rowling said that she had intended to name the Death Eaters as 'Knights of Walpurgis' initially but then changed her mind. Walpurgis Night is the English translation of Walpurgisnacht, the German name for the night of 30 April, so called because it is the eve of the feast day of Saint Walpurga, an 8th-century abbess in Germany. In German folklore Walpurgisnacht is believed to be the night of a witches' meeting on the Brocken, the highest peak in the Harz Mountains, a range of wooded hills in central Germany between the rivers Weser and Elbe. The first known written occurrence of the English translation 'Walpurgis Night' is from the 19th century. Local variants of Walpurgis Night are observed across Europe in the Netherlands, Germany, the Czech Republic, Sweden, Lithuania, Latvia, Finland and Estonia. In the United States, 'Walpurgisnacht' is one of the major holidays celebrated within LaVeyan Satanism and is the anniversary of the founding of the Church of Satan. Source: Wikipedia**_

_**The song 'May it be by Enya' is 2001 soundtrack of Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Mornie utulie means Darkness has come and Mornie alantie means Darkness has fallen. I highly recommend that you please listen to the track while reading that segment for it conveys a very emotional message. I have added the link in my profile for your convenience.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy.**_

_**One of my readers aryaa asked me how my characters looked like and I created an album with the pictures of OC's of this story to satisfy her query. Those who are interested can check it out in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**Many thanks to aryaa who created a wondeful playlist in 8tracks for this story. The link is again in my profile. ;)**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 36: Knights and Nights.**

If looks could kill Alexis Delacour would be a thousand times dead already, this much Audré was sure of.

True that her eyes were mostly fixed on the young couple as they talked, laughed and played chess together with Adrian and Lillian, Audré couldn't deny that she had as well feasted upon her nephew's reactions to their completely decent conducts towards each other. Hermione seemed happy and comfortable to be in the presence of Alexis while he was most gentlemanly in his manners. The man knew how to carry out himself with dignity in the presence of ladies while at the same time he appeared remarkably frank and communicative. Alexis didn't keep his conversation limited to Hermione or Adrian only; he whipped up a delicious battle of talks with Julian about Quidditch and even dared to join in a conversation with Narcissa, who was very interested to know more about the man who was Hermione's confident.

Audré couldn't deny that sometimes she acted like the right hand of devil and took immense pleasure in adding a bit of fuel to an already roaring fire. Her nephew, who looked quite ill though he didn't admit it before any of them, was seated on a chair in one of the corner tables frequently taking water when she decided to strike hard on his resolution. She called Alexis and ushered him to join her on Draco's corner table.

As they settled down, Audré could sense that the level of coldness in Draco's stormy grey eyes could freeze the very air around them but she, being a charming picnic hostess decided to completely ignore it.

"Draco, I see that you haven't been very receptive to our guest." She said lightly, matching her nephew's cold gaze with equal warmth, "So, I have brought him here so that you two could exchange a formal and decent introduction with each other. Monsieur Alexis Delacour, though I am well aware of your feelings towards this man," she pointed at Draco with a tilt of her head, "I would like you two to forget any past resentment and take this picnic as an opportunity to start over a new leaf. You…" she turned her gaze to Draco this time, "…surely realize that you are not teenagers anymore and as grown up men, we ladies expect more from both of you." Audré arched an eyebrow in response to Draco's suspiciously narrowed eyes, "Draco, this is Jean's dear friend and Adrian's favourite uncle Alexis Delacour," she held out a hand at Alexis's direction, "and Monsieur Alexis Delacour, this is Jean's husband and Adrian's father Draco Malfoy." She indicated at her nephew as she bestowed them both an encouraging smile.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Malfoy." Audré watched as Alexis greeted and extended his right hand at Draco's direction with civility. Her nephew's eyes traveled to Alexis's hand from his face and with an infuriating trademark Malfoy smirk he took it, "Good afternoon." He greeted back coldly.

"Might I ask you something Monsieur Delacour?" Audré enquired as the men let go of each other's hands, "I have heard that the Minister depends upon you heavily. Is that true?"

Alexis gave Audré a modest smile, "No, it certainly isn't true, Madame. I am just like any other Ministry worker." He said, "But I assume the Minister relies on me because I am young and have a very supportive family behind me. I work late most of the days and I have never been resented by my family for that. They know that I take my responsibilities very seriously and they help me carry it out properly." He replied modestly.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind working a little extra for this old lady?" Audré asked lightly, "As you rightfully said, young and energetic men are our valuable assets." She added.

"I will be happy to oblige to anything you ask me for, Madame Chombrun Malfoy. "Alexis confirmed Audré's speculation.

"Thank you very much." Audré said as she felt Draco's curious eyes resting upon her, "Lillian! Lillian!" she called her daughter, who was playing Hide and Seek with Adrian while Hermione and Julian talked before a silent Narcissa, "Please bring Adrian with you too." she bid her.

Her daughter abandoned her game and brought Adrian to their table as Audré beckoned Hermione, Julian and Narcissa to join them.

"What is it, maman?" Lillian asked as they reached her, "Do you want the lunch to be served now?" she enquired.

"No, I want you to take Adrian to our vineyard." She instructed Lillian with a knowing look which her daughter recognized immediately, "Zilek has informed me this morning that the grapes are finally ripe and ready to be consumed." She informed her and crouched down before the little boy who was looking up at her - wide eyed and mouth slightly agape, "Adrian, would you like to eat some fresh grapes from our vineyard?" she offered him.

"Grapes?" Adrian's eyes lit up and asked back, "You mean big, red, juicy grapes?"

"Yes, big, red and juicy grapes." Audré assured the little boy, "My mother planted every kind of fruit trees imaginable here and thanks to her, we have a small vineyard at the back of the Château. Your aunt Lillian will take you there and you can eat as much grapes as you like." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Mama, can I go?" to her amazement Adrian asked his mother who has already occupied the chair that was furthest from Draco's, "You said not to pluck flowers and fruits without asking." He reminded his mother.

"Yes, Mama's love, you can go." Hermione granted with a smile and a kiss on her son's cheek, "Grandma Audré asked you to go, didn't she? But don't touch anything that you don't know and keep away from insects. Don't poke them out of curiosity." She instructed her son strictly.

"For Nostradamus's sake Jean, Adrian is going to our orchard, not to a battle field or something." Julian, who was sitting beside Hermione, rolled his eyes, "Off you trot my little brave man," he overrode Hermione's protests with a wave of his hand, "Your Mama worries too much." he commented to disapproved looking Hermione and patted Adrian's little shoulder gently.

Audré watched as her daughter took the happy little boy to their orchard before turning her gaze to the tableful of people, her expression somber.

"I know that this is a small family picnic and not a place to discuss such topics but since Monsieur Delacour is a very busy man and not always available, I am being compelled to discuss the matter before lunch." She said to her audiences and watched as their expression grew serious, "Monsieur Delacour," she addressed Alexis, "since you are both the Rochés' neighbour and Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, I can hope that you know about the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Knights of what?" Julian blurted out before Alexis could respond to Audré's question.

"Knights of Walpurgis." Alexis replied on Audré's stead, "Yes, Madame, I know about them." He nodded at Audré, "In fact, we are one the very selected few families who know about this secret organization."

"Pray elaborate." Audré bid her guest.

"The Knights of Walpurgis is basically an Order that works to re-establish a pureblood society under the leadership of Rochés family. They are behind many crimes against Muggles that couldn't not traced properly. I came to know about them recently after the Minister was attacked and some highly classified documents were sent to me because I am neighbour to Rochés as well as the Junior Undersecretary. I can understand why Julian doesn't know about them," he nodded at Julian's quizzical brow, "The Ministry, as a whole, is not willing to accept that Lord Voldemort's followers are active even after the war ended with his death six years ago. It will make the Knights look like a powerful organization and can gain them more followers, from among those who also share the same beliefs. So ministry is taking a 'keep silent and watch closely' guideline and employing secret spies to monitor their activities." he finished solemnly.

"Merci." Audré thanked Alexis, "Even I couldn't have put them into words like you did, Monsieur." She complimented, "Now all of you are aware that I am working on Ministry's behalf against Rochés and his faithful lawyer Olivier Metzner. It may sound very fascinating for those who don't know about the Knights. But unfortunately it is not. Can you tell me why, Jean?" she asked an intent looking Hermione.

"Are you fearing, aunt Audré, that this Knights will attack you?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Exactly!" Audré admitted gravely, "There are several reasons why no one, not a single defense lawyer, wanted to work against the Rochés on this case. Those, who think that they are scared to face Metzner, are simply fooling themselves. I admit that Metzner is a problem; but he is not invincible. Metzner can be defeated. But the real problem lies with Augustus Rochés and his followers, who will threat and even kill any lawyer who will work against their Head of the Order." She paused to let her audience understand the graveness of the situation.

"But Alexis just said that the Knights are a secret organization. Then how come this lawyers backed out?" Julian asked his mother.

"It is obvious cousin," Draco drawled and finally joined the conversation, "They have already been threatened by those Knights. It is the only possible explanation as to why they all backed out but never mentioned anything except for their fear to lose against Metzner." He said casually.

"Excellent, Draco!" Audré praised her nephew, "I must say, Sorbonne is going your brains some good." she commented, "Now as I was saying, besides the Knights, the animosity between the Chombrun Malfoys and the Rochés is no big secret. We may appear civil when we meet in public but internally we detest each other. So by agreeing to work in this case I have basically put my entire family's security in jeopardy. The Rochés will think that I am using this opportunity to take revenge on their family and as a result we will become their prime target. I am certain that they will go to any length to stop me from working on it." she paused for breath.

The tension that followed her small speech was almost palpable as everyone's attention was focused on her.

"As far as I know, the members of the Knights are very tight-lipped and the only person who can tell us about the Knights is someone who has been betrayed by them." Audré said matter-of-factly.

"Le Pasteur!" Hermione whispered softly.

Audré nodded to her proclamation, "Pasteur is the key to their secret organization and that's the reason why I said you a few days ago, Monsieur Delacour, that he will prove to be a very valuable piece in our case against Rochés. "I am almost certain that Rochés' Knights know that I have already contacted Pasteur. They are planning to get him out of their way and for that they can even resort to murder. In fact if my foresight is correct, they are already making plans to destroy the evidences that we need to gather against them. I suspect that these two…" she indicated Draco and Hermione, "…might be attacked when they will go in pursuit of those evidences and alibis."

"But, maman, why bring Cousin Draco and sister-in-law Jean into this? Isn't the matter already complicated enough?" Julian asked his mother seriously, "Why put their lives in jeopardy?"

Audré opened her mouth but Hermione stopped her, "Because brother-in-law Julian" she addressed him with the same formal words that he uses to address her, "I am not a delicate glass doll who will sit and watch while my family faces danger to bring justice. I have fought with my friends against this so called 'pureblood society' concept since I was eleven and will continue to fight for the rest of my life, no matter how serious the situation is." She said resolutely.

"Yes, Julian, our Jean is no ordinary woman." Audré said sweeping a proud glance over Hermione, "She is one of the Golden Trio who caused Lord Voldemort's downfall and I am very pleased to have someone like her on my side. She has fought valiantly in the past and even sacrificed her family for the sake of Greater Good. So, for me, no one deserves this chance more than she does. She is a Muggleborn witch too, which will make our position more advantageous when she and Draco go to meet those Muggleborn and half-blood families who have been tortured by the Rochés. She can persuade them to come forward and give testimony against the Rochés."

"But maman, if I am not mistaken they will be followed whenever they go to talk to those victimized families." Julian said looking concerned "There is also possibility that the Knights may try to kill those families so that they can't be used against Rochés in the court of law. They may even attack this couple" he indicated between Draco and Hermione, "for trying to persuade these families to give testimony against Rochés."

"Sounds like anything is possible for Rochés and the Knights, Julian." Hermione agreed gravely, "But that doesn't mean that I am backing out from this. I will fight back and no matter what happens, I will make sure that this barbaric family and their secret organization is brought to justice." She said determinedly.

"But this is madness, Audré." Narcissa, who was silently listening to their conversation until now, said suddenly, "You are putting my son and daughter-in-law's lives in the line of fire for a petty case against your enemy." She accused Audré sharply.

Her proclamation earned her a glare from Hermione, who looked extremely annoyed for being addressed as Narcissa Malfoy's daughter-in-law and a frown from Draco.

"Mother, I am no child and I am well aware of what dangers I will face when I go out there to do this." he drawled coolly, "But this is an opportunity for my family - Lucius Malfoy's family to prove that even they can contribute some good to the society. I assure you mother, I am more than ready for this." Draco said solemnly.

Audré watched as Hermione snorted at Draco's declaration and fixed her stare at her nails while Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Narcissa dear," Audré shifted her attention to her displeased sister-in-law now, "Draco and Jean are not the kind of people who will lie still when their family is in danger. I also understand that they have an innocent five year old child to look after too. I am not a selfish monster, Narcissa, I care for them; they are my family and any attack upon them is a direct blow up on me, Audré Chombrun Malfoy." She pointed at her chest with her thumb, "Please don't think that I am taking their protection lightly." She shook her head, "In fact it is my first priority that they remain unscratched." She said calmly to Narcissa before turning her gaze to Alexis, "As you see Monsieur Delacour, I am putting my whole family on the line for this case against Rochés. My nephew Draco, daughter-in-law Jean and son Julian are being directly exposed while my daughter Lillian, grandson Adrian and sister-in-law Narcissa can be indirectly attacked for being related to me." She said to him gravely.

"If I may Madame, I would like to accompany Jean and Monsieur Malfoy on their mission." Alexis finally voiced what Audré had wanted him to do, "I am a Ministry official and no one would dare to attack them in my presence. Besides they are British and I am French. In my presence they can gain trust and communicate with those French families more easily." He explained.

Audré smirked internally as Draco's noses flared and he closed his eyes in evident anger and irritation.

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour." he said after opening his eyes and fixing them icily on Alexis, "But I think I am man enough to protect my wife should anyone attacks us." He said proudly.

Sensing that Hermione was just about to draw out her wand and hex Draco into oblivion for calling her his wife so boldly in public and offering her protection while he himself had tortured her six years ago, Audré decided to intervene.

"Who said Jean needs your protection Draco?" she asked her nephew coolly over Hermione's tense posture, "She is no damsel in distress." She shook her head, "Besides there will be no personal relationship between you two except for work partners. Didn't she tell you that it will be a strictly professional relationship when she accepted my offer?" she frowned, "And might I remind you why she came to France with Adrian six years ago?" she warned him with a raised eyebrow and Draco paled realizing what she was implying, "Think as you like, dear nephew, but I fully agree with Monsieur Delacour. His presence will give you two more protection and I highly recommend that we vote on the matter to rule out any future dispute. Those who are in favour of Delacour accompanying Jean and Draco, please raise their hands." She offered the people around the table.

To her immense satisfaction everyone except Draco raised their hands.

"You don't have to do this Alexis." Jean said honestly to the man, who looked pleased to be accepted by Audré's family, "You will put mother, father and Gabrielle in danger if they see you with us." She said with concern.

"We are Delacours, Jean, meaning that we are from the French Royal Courts. My sister Fleur has fought alongside you against Lord Voldemort and though the rest of us couldn't join her, we are not cowards." Alexis said with uncharacteristic pride, "We care for you and Adrian, Jean, and I'll be doomed if I let you go unprotected to those places."

"Why can't Julian accompany us?" Draco asked his aunt sharply, while eyeing Alexis and Hermione from the corner of his eyes, "He is second-in-command in Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He added.

"Why? What is wrong with Monsieur Delacour, Draco?" Narcissa asked back irritably, "He is in a better post than Julian." She noted, "No offence, Julian," she added to her nephew's astonished look, "But I just don't understand why he is rejecting an offer without any valid explanations." She said vehemently, "This man here is one of the very few gentlemen I have ever seen as well as being Granger's friend too. Either you show me a very good reason to turn down his offer or keep your mouth completely shut." She said dismissively.

"But we owe him an explanation, Narcissa." Audré said lightly, "You see, Draco, I initially wanted Julian to accompany you two. But now that I come to think about Monsieur Delacour's offer, it sounds better. Why should my family take all the risks? This is Ministry vs. Rochés case, not Malfoy vs. Rochés case. Julian may be second-in-command in Magical Law Enforcement Department, but he is a Malfoy too." Her tone was serious now, "I know I am being completely selfish, but I won't let my family take all the endeavors while the Minister and the Ministry reaps all the fruits of their labour in the end. I am not saying that I will definitely win against Rochés. I can't influence the judgment." She shook her head, "But I can at least assure them that Audré Chombrun Malfoy will give her heart and soul in this case where others have backed out and for that the Ministry must provide me with their best men – with people like Alexis Delacour." She said sharply, "I am sorry if I am jeopardizing the Delacours too, Jean, but I am not as selfless as you are." she said noticing Hermione's astonished look at her vehement declaration, "I was brought up by the best men in their businesses: my father, who was the best lawyer of his time and my grandfather, who is still considered the best Minister of Magic by many of his successors; and together they taught me to be shamelessly and ruthlessly selfish when required." She confessed, "I guess that is one of the downsides of being brought up by men."

"I am sorry, aunt Audré, I didn't mean that when I looked at you." Hermione said softly to her, "It is good to be selfish sometimes. Otherwise the world forgets about one's contributions and takes everything for granted." She said solemnly.

Audré gave her a gentle smile, "It's alright dear, I guess we have had enough discussion on our next course of action. Julian…" she called her son, "you will make sure Lillian's office in Les Halles and Adrian's school gets every kind of protection that the Ministry can provide. As for Jean and Draco, they will have Alexis Delacour with them and I want no more protests on that matter." She said glancing at her furious nephew, "The case starts in two weeks. We need to meet Pasteur before that and wring out as much information from him. As for Draco, you will keep a low profile in Sorbonne since Metzner is your direct teacher now. And Narcissa dearest, if you wish to visit any place, please inform me beforehand so that I can arrange adequate precautions for your protection." She instructed her sister-in-law, "There is no knowing how the Knights of the Walpurgis will strike on us." She added gravely.

"Maman, why not ask the Order of the Fleur d'Lis to help us?" Julian asked her grimly, "If they have those Knights, we have Order."

Audré rubbed her forehead and gave her son a weary smile, "It's better that we leave them out of this, Julian. Involving the Order in this will create a feud among the Wizarding families and Rochés will take advantage of the dispute to gain more power. No, Julian," She shook her head, "Chombrun Malfoys are not weak to seek help to fight a case against the Rochés. Not just for anything the Chombruns have survived from eleventh century and Malfoys have done the same from tenth. We will fight this till the end and we will do it with dignity." She fisted her right hand as her blue eyes blazed with fire.

Her feiry proclamation was followed by silence which broke when Adrian's delighted screams reached their table.

"Mama! Mama!" he was shouting at the top of his tender sweet voice as he ran towards them followed by a breathless looking Lillian holding a basketful of red grapes, "See, I have brought grapes for everyone." He pointed at the basket at Lillian's arms, "Am I not a good boy?" he asked enthusiastically to his mother.

Watching him running to them at that moment, Audré could swear that she would kill anyone who will opine otherwise and spoil Adrian's good mood. The boy has slowly become the apple of her eyes and she would happily sell her soul to the demons of the lower world in order to keep this little boy's childish innocence undisturbed.

"Mama' little rabbit is the best son in the world." Hermione admired her son's thoughtfulness at his young age, "I hope he didn't disturb you, Lillian." She enquired after her sister-in-law.

"Not at all." Lillian waved her hand at Hermione as she came to a halt behind Alexis, "Adrian is one fine gentleman in the making, Jean. He knows how to take care of ladies." She winked at Hermione and they broke into a laugh.

'Oh how these young ladies can make the world look so beautiful!' Audré thought as she watched Lillian and Hermione laugh over Adrian's gallant display of chivalry, 'Maman, I pray that they may always remain happy like this.' she blinked her eyes to beat her tears of joy.

Adrian meanwhile was distributing grapes to everyone in the table. His left arm being plastered for another two weeks, he could only grasp three or four grapes in his small right hand. But that didn't drive his good spirits away as he started with his distribution with Julian.

"Here, uncle Julian." He said and handed him some three or four grapes.

"Look Jean, didn't I tell that Adrian is a brave little man." Julian stroked Adrian's blonde curls fondly with his other hand, "I am seriously considering to talk to my boss about taking this man for the post Head Auror." He said before shoving grapes to his mouth.

"I don't want to become Auror. Gina's papa is Auror and she says he is very busy, like my Mama. I want to become a painter like Monsieur Monette. I will draw every day." Adrian countered as he handed Alexis his share of grapes and received a kiss from him.

"I see that the little man has already set his priorities." Julian commented looking highly amused, "I am impressed, Jean."

"Whose son do you think Adrian is?" a proud Hermione asked Julian, "Mine." She replied but her feminine voice was overshadowed by another drawl as Hermione and Draco responded in unison.

The table became silent all of a sudden. Audré's eyes moved between Hermione, who was furious and Draco, who was extremely smug while everyone waited apprehensively for another outburst.

But to her immense relief Hermione's grip on her wand, which she was about to pull, slackened when she noted her son's happy mood and she lifted her chin instead, "Adrian Thomas Granger is my son." she proclaimed in a challenging tone.

Thankfully Draco didn't argue this time and an oblivious Adrian, the issue of whose parentage has created the debate, approached his father in timid steps before holding out a fistful of grapes.

"Monsieur, your grapes." He offered to Draco cautiously, careful to keep enough distance between them.

Silently Draco held out his right hand and Audré watched as Adrian opened his small fist to let four red grapes fall on his father's larger palm.

"Thank you dear son." Draco gave his son his most beautiful smile, "Can father give you a kiss in return for your hard work?" he asked the little boy gently.

"No!" Adrian squealed as he took two steps backwards and shook his head fervently, "Mama said not to let strangers kiss me." He added.

The look that appeared in Draco's eyes was pure hell: they were so full of sadness, anguish and anger. Audré watched as Adrian next moved to Narcissa, who took the grapes he offered to her but didn't dare to ask to kiss the boy and next was her turn.

"Here, Grandma Audré." The little boy offered her grapes and she took them with a gentle smile, "Oh my sweet little grandson! Let me see what I can give him?" Audré said as she leaned forward, "A kiss from all the Grandmas." She kissed Adrian's slightly rosy right cheek before turning his face sideways, "And another two from Grandma's nephew." She kissed him twice on the left cheek.

The happy boy then moved to her mother and after a short chat over the taste of fresh grapes, Audré asked the lunch to be served on a larger table.

As always, the Château Elves had done an excellent job with the dishes selected from different cuisines: French style Tabbouleh; Piedmont Eggs with anchovies, tomatoes and garlic; citrusy Lobster and Grapefruit Salad; Green Bean Salad with Shallot and Toasted Almond and a high-sided rustic Cherry Tart.

The picnic ended with music and informal easy dances between Julian, Lillian and Adrian. Audré laughed and watched the trio as the fought over who was the best dancer.

So lost was she that Audré didn't realize when Draco occupied the seat beside her and took her hands into his feverish hands.

Noticing the raised temperature, Audré turned to his nephew, "Draco, are you alright?" she asked, feeling concerned.

Her nephew gave her a sad smile, "I am fine, aunt. I am going back to my room now. But before I go I just want to say two words."

Audré waited silently for her nephew to continue.

"Thank you." Draco whispered and kissed Audré's right hand before standing up and leaving abruptly.

As Audré watched his retreating form, her saddened heart realized why her nephew had thanked her: he had noticed her kiss Adrian on his behalf.

'Draco may be Lucius Malfoy's son, Audré, but he has a loving heart that his father never possessed.' She said to herself, 'And you are bound to rot in hell for playing with it so mercilessly.' She chastised herself.

'But Adrian's heart is more important and if it takes you to break Draco's heart to bring him to his senses, Audré, then you should better sell your tainted soul to devil and don't stop. You are already half dead without Morpheus; now let's complete this death forever.' Audré closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair.

'_Inside my heart is breaking;_

_My make-up may be faking;_

_But my smile still stays on…_

The lines reverberated across Audré's head and she opened her eyes.

'_The game must go on…'_

'Yes the game will go on.' She thought and conjured an indignant smirk before leaving her chair to join the dance.

•••••

Adrian's small hands reached for the cluster of grapes as he tried to pick the nearest bunch. From his place against the nearest tree trunk, Draco watched in amusement as his little boy jumped several times with outstretched hands to reach the red, juicy grapes that were too high for him to reach.

"Father, I can't reach them." The little boy pouted his rosy lips as he looked overhead and Draco simply shrugged.

"I am afraid, dear son, but father can't help." He said lightly, enjoying his son's innocent anger and helplessness.

"You are tall." His son pointed out, "You can pick me up in your arms and I can pick these grapes." He suggested.

"Well, what will I get in return?" the elder Slytherin enquired from his son.

"Grapes!" Adrian replied, looking surprised that his father didn't know the obvious answer.

"I am not interested in grapes. I can pick them anytime I like." Draco shrugged, "But if you have something more interesting than grapes, then only father can help." He added to his son's dismayed look.

The little boy had the audacity to actually put his hands over his hips as he faced his father fully this time, "What do you want in return, father?" he asked boldly.

Draco tapped on his right cheek twice with a knowing smile while the little boy huffed irritably, "Ok. I will give you two kisses." He agreed.

"It is a lot of work. I am not satisfied with just two kisses." Draco feigned a disinterested look, "I want to play with you too." he supplied.

"But you catch me every time we play Hide and Seek." His little boy stomped his feet in displeasure over his father's cunningness, "And you don't even cover your eyes properly." He added.

"Be as it may." Draco said airily, "It is either two kisses and playing Hide and Seek or no grapes for you." He said dismissively.

Adrian's grey eyes that he had inherited from his father narrowed for a fraction of second and knowing his stubborn son, Draco held his breath secretly.

"Ok, deal." His son declared at last and he let out a breath of relief before standing up and walking over to Adrian's small form. As he reached him, his tall form towered over Adrian's petit form and his bigger shadow covered Adrian's smaller one. With strong arms, Draco picked him up with absurd ease and watched in secret pleasure as the little boy squealed in delight and prompted him to carry him from one bunch to another.

"Take me to that one, father." Adrian appealed to Draco, who immediately complied, "It is big." He said delightedly as his small hands wrapped around the large cluster of grapes.

"You want me to conjure a basket?" Draco asked his son, only to make him talk more so that he could listen to his tender voice and Adrian nodded, too absorbed to pluck the grapes, "What will you do with all these grapes by the way? You can't eat them all." He noted.

"I'll give them to everyone." Was Adrian's obvious answer.

"To whom?" Draco enquired as he conjured a basket single-handedly and charmed it so that it followed them everywhere in midair, "Whom do you mean by everyone?" he specified his question.

"Everyone means everyone." Adrian's head turned and his grey eyes fixed on Draco's grey pair, "Mama, you, grandma, uncle Julian, aunt Lillian." He explained.

"Aha!" Draco nodded in amusement, "Now I am tired." He said suddenly and stopped so that Adrian couldn't reach another large bunch nearby, "I want my kisses." He said feigning disinterest.

"Father!" Adrian let out a defeated exclaim before placed a kiss on Draco's right cheek.

Draco didn't know if there was any other occasion where he had been this happy. His son had given him a kiss willingly and there was nothing in the world that could stop him from carrying Adrian from one bunch of grape to another and occasionally receive a kiss or two as a bribe.

Someone ran a hand over his head lightly and the scene in which Draco was taking his son across the endless vineyard with grapes hanging overhead, vanished.

Draco opened his eyes and immediately felt that his arms were empty - there was no Adrian in them.

"Draco?" his aunt's voice brought him back to the crude reality that he had been dreaming all these time, "Are you alright, dear?" she asked sounding concerned.

Draco's throat was too dry to make any recognizable sound. Still lying on his bed, he reached for the goblet of water on his nightstand and emptied it in one gulp.

"Are you alright, dear?" Audré repeated her previous question as she placed a hand over Draco's forehead to check the temperature, "You have fever." She noted in a troubled voice, "No, don't sit." She forbid Draco as he attempted to sit, "Let me take care of it." she said and conjured a large tub with water and some white washcloths, which she rinsed and wrung before placing it over Draco's flushed forehead.

Draco wrapped his sheets more securely around his body trying hard not to shiver as his aunt sponged his face and neck.

"I think you should take a bath in lukewarm water. I will draw your bath and arrange for some herbal tea." She said to her silent nephew.

"No, don't go aunt." Draco grabbed Audré's hand and stopped her from leaving his side, "I am alone. Stay with me." He prayed.

Audré gave him a gentle smile and nodded before clapping her hands twice, upon which a house-elf appeared and bowed low to the pair of them.

"Thank you, Anglee." Audré said to the small elf, who was instructed to appear in Draco's behest and do his biddings, "Please bring some Sage tea for Master Draco and draw him a bath." She briefed him.

"Aunt, I hope you didn't tell anything to mother." Draco probed his aunt about their mutual agreement to keep his voluntary participation in the Lycanthrope research as a secret.

Audré let out sigh and shook her head as she rinsed the washcloth again and wrung it, "I am always careful to keep my promises, dear nephew." She said evenly, "Now tell me why you haven't eaten your grapes?" she asked pointing at the red grapes that Draco had canned on a small crystal phial.

"Because they are not for eating, aunt." Draco replied simply, "Though very insignificant, these grapes are the first thing that my son gave me out of his own free will. He gave it to me, to his father, not to me as his Polyjuiced uncle Edmound or somebody like that." he explained, "What is the time? Is the picnic over?" he asked his aunt remembering the morning.

Audré nodded, "It is almost half past nine, dear nephew. I came here twice before to check if you were alright and saw that you were sleeping. So I didn't wake you up for dinner." She said as the House-elf assigned to Draco appeared. Draco watched as his aunt transfigured a chair to a small table and the elf laid the food-laden tray on it.

"Here, nephew," Audré handed Draco a steaming bowl of soup, "I told the elves to prepare Cream of Fresh Tomato soup especially for you. My mother used to make it for me whenever I was ill." She said with a light smile as Draco spooned some soup in his mouth.

"You miss your mother, don't you aunt?" he asked savouring the warm creamy taste, "She died nearly forty years ago and you still talk about her as if she is alive." He commented.

"One can't get over some losses in their lives, Draco." Audré remarked, "Like you would never get over Scorpius or Astoria, though you are not officially mourning anymore. I love my mother more than anything in this world and she is still alive inside my heart." She placed a hand over her left bosom.

"I never thought aunt, that I was capable of feeling such strong emotions such as love and affection as acutely as I feel now." Draco confessed truthfully, "I never felt anything except hate, jealousy, neglect and anger for others. It was perhaps in my sixth year when the Dark Lord asked me to murder Dumbledore and threatened to kill my mother should I fail, that I realized I loved my mother and needed to protect her. Before that, I had always taken her presence for granted. It is not that I didn't love her previously, I did." he said firmly, "But I just didn't feel it strongly enough before that incident. Even after my father, wife and children died the only thing that kept me from committing suicide was the thought that mother will be alone without me. I may not say it, aunt but I love my mother and I love my son, though both of them are resentful to me now."

"It is good that you can love, Draco, for it keeps you a human." His aunt commented and poured him a goblet of water, "The most unfortunate people to walk this planet are those who are incapable to love someone and in my opinion they are damaged beyond repair. Resentments don't live forever and I suggest that you keep trying to win their trusts back." She said with an encouraging smile.

As if a chain of reactions has been issued, Draco's thoughts jumped from his mother to Adrian to Hermione to Alexis.

"Where is Delacour? Is he still here?" he asked his aunt sharply.

Audré shook her head and noticing his nephew's partiality for his soup she poured him some more from the main bowl, "No, he left half an hour after you left." She informed Draco.

"I don't want him to be with us, aunt." Draco said firmly, "You know that."

"Elaborate 'us'." His aunt fixed her blue eyes on Draco, who straightened up and took the bowl she offered.

"By us I mean Granger and me." He replied indignantly, "And Alexis certainly doesn't have any rights to butt in between me and my wife." He declared.

His aunt simply raised an eyebrow at his objection, "Pray tell me Draco, what do you understand by the word 'wife'?" she asked him evenly.

"A wife is a person to whom I have been lawfully wedded by means of magical vows. She is mine to have, protect and conduct as I find it fit." Draco replied robustly.

"Really? Is that what you call a 'wife'?" Audré's lips curled into a reproachful smirk, "Sounds more like a House-elf to me. If that is how you are going to seek forgiveness Draco, from your 'wife'…, " she emphasized the word, "…then I am sorry to say but no matter how many snake bites you endure willingly, Draco, you will never get Jean's forgiveness, for you fail to comprehend the true nature of your crime."

"You are wrong, aunt, I know what I did and I admit that it was most wrong of me." Draco countered, feeling his temper rise at such insincere proclamation, "I am willing to go through anything to make her forgive me but I will not share her with the man who was her fiancé once."

"Jean is not a piece of meat to be shared between two dogs, Draco. So stop thinking it that way." His aunt chastised him, "That man, Alexis Delacour, might have been her fiancé once, but they are nothing more than family and friends now. I have seen them together, Draco, and there is nothing inappropriate in their conduct." She said fervently.

"I don't care if it was appropriate or inappropriate, aunt." Draco protested, determined not to leak that he had overheard Hermione sing a love song in remembrance of Alexis on her birthday, "I want Granger with me.." he demanded, "..alone." he added.

Audré tilted her head and gave him a piercing look, "Why do want her 'alone', Draco? Do you want to force yourself on her again?" she asked sharply.

Trembling with sudden bout of rage, Draco slammed the bowl of soup on his night stand and sat upright, "How could you say that, aunt?" he asked her furiously, "How could you? You think I can…will force myself on her?"

"Nothing is impossible for a man who violated his classmate at the tender age of eighteen." Audré said evenly.

"For Merlin's sake, aunt, I am not a…" Draco erupted like a volcano, fisting his hands at the jibe.

"You are a violator, Draco…" His aunt stopped him mid-sentence with a cool stare of her blue eyes, "…whether you like to admit it or not. In fact, you have been blaming Jean for her violation until yesterday." She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Do you have any idea what that girl went through after that, after you impregnated her? Any idea how she carried that child inside her when she herself was a mere child? How she survived in a foreign country with an unknown family, away from her family and friends? Do you have any idea at all? Do you know how it feels like to be beaten cruelly by a man with whom you have shared the same classroom? Can you feel the pain of that woman when she was tortured by you?" she asked him vehemently, "No, you don't. Had I, Audré Chombrun, been in Jean's place, Draco, I would have killed you to avenge myself and no force in this world could stop me from doing it. But that woman and her friends saved you from imminent death and you should kiss the ground she walks instead of suspecting that she is having illegal affairs with her ex-fiancé."

Draco was speechless as his aunt's harsh words hit him hard and closing his eyes he leaned against the headboard. He wanted to tell her that he knew how it felt to be tortured like that, that he was sorry but somehow his emotions seemed distant from him. For the first time since the evening he had overheard that horrifying conversation between Hermione and Audré, he realized he didn't know how Hermione must have felt.

"If you truly seek forgiveness, Draco, you must stop thinking foul things about the person from whom you seek it." he heard his aunt said, "Jean is a virtuous woman; no matter how hard you tried to rob her from her innocence, she still remains as pure as gold. Her body may have encountered her first and last intimacy in the form of that violent ra…" she paused and grimaced, "…and bore the fruit in her innocent womb, Draco, but I can guarantee you that I have never seen a more pure and virtuous woman than her. She may not be a pureblood like your mother or Astoria or me, but her heart is so pure that it saved Adrian from all the vileness of the Malfoy blood. That boy is still innocent because his mother raised him, not you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She proclaimed firmly.

Draco had no words to reply to that honest proclamation for in his heart, he now knew that Hermione was purer that his whole bloodline ever could be.

"Your bath is drawn." Audré said and stood up, "Finish your supper and take a bath before going to sleep. I have told Anglee to keep an eye on you and should you feel ill, he will inform me immediately. Good night, nephew." She said and Draco felt his aunt's lips touch his forehead as she kissed him and left.

As Draco finished his soup and took a long bath in Sage infused lukewarm water afterwards, he discovered for the first time why he was drawn like a magnet to his son's innocence: it had nothing to do with him, Draco Malfoy or his flying or drawing skills or his looks that he had passed to his son. That innocence was attributed to Adrian's mother, who had protected the boy at the expense of her innocence.

A tear leaked down Draco's cheek as his head rested against the bathtub.

'What have you done, Draco, what have you done?' he sighed.

•••••

Hermione opened her old copy of Spellman's Syllabry and ran her fingers through the pages before propping it against a small stack of books that she needed to study for her research on Unbreakable Curses.

For every five years there was an International Conference of Gringotts curse breakers where Chief Curse Breakers from around the world would congregate and read out several papers about their theories to share it with their fellow workmates. It would be Hermione's first time in the conference and she was secretly hoping her paper on Unbreakable Curses would stir a few brains, including Günther Amadeus, who left on Friday with a small challenge that his Paper will be announced as the best at the end of three days long conference in Switzerland. Hermione couldn't deny that she liked the man for his interesting nature – Amadeus would stand by her, help her and yet challenge her to beat him.

She took her quill, dipped it into the ink and started writing her theories behind the continued failure to remove Unbreakable Curses and how to counter them while occasionally checking the books and ancient runes. The topic has fascinated her since the day she took her job as an Intern Curse Breaker and she had been keeping a journal on objects that she found where cursed with Unbreakable Curses. Just as it was before, she always lost track of time whenever she studied and when she finally looked up to stretch her aching limbs, it was almost one o' clock in the morning.

The day had been long and though she had enjoyed every minute of it, except for a moments of anger when Draco Malfoy had declared Adrian as his son or when Narcissa Malfoy had called her daughter-in-law; Hermione was contended on the way it ended. The best moments had been the ones she spent in Alexis's presence, watching him as he talked with unreserved friendliness. She couldn't deny that she still loved the man as much as her bruised heart would permit but there was no denying that they needed to start a new; for Hermione was not the kind of woman who would resent their past relationship over their future friendship. Being friends with Harry Potter for seven long years and fighting ill death for him had taught her one lesson in life, that the power of friendship was even stronger than family and romantic relations at times. She and Harry had a unspoken bond that made them share each other's problems with absurd ease, which unfortunately she couldn't do with her love interest Ron. The commitment they had shared when they were friends were deeper than any other relationship they ever shared and if loosing Alexis as a loving husband meant to gain him again as a friend like Harry had been, Hermione would accept it gladly.

Yesterday had been the day when Alexis finally stopped avoiding her and come forward to claim her friendship. Even for a woman violated at the age of eighteen Hermione had remarkable faith on this man; she knew he would never approach her in any inappropriate way.

She looked over her shoulder to her son Adrian, who had taken bed earlier that night due to k fatigue from the day's picnic and smiled contentedly when she noticed the small boy was deep in his slumber.

Speaking of friendship always brought forth the memories of her life before Adrian was born. Though her son was everything she had, Hermione sometimes wondered how her friends would react should they find out she shares a child with none other than Draco Malfoy. Not that they would blame her or Adrian for it, but it would certainly produce some nose-wrinkling and pity from some of them. She was certain Harry and Ron would simply try to kill Draco for violating her and Ron may even ask her hand in marriage again but that was a life she had chosen to leave behind willfully and now there was no turning back; for she wouldn't take anyone's pity towards her or her child and neither would she let anyone label Adrian as 'Malfoy bastard'.

Sighing audibly Hermione closed her books, rolled her parchment and made a neat stack before leaving her chair. As she walked past her son's sleeping form to reach the closet, where she kept her Hogwarts school trunk, she cast a Silencing Charm over the boy to prevent him from waking up.

Hermione opened the closet and with a wave of her wand levitated the large trunk that was placed on highest shelf of the closet, away from Adrian's prying eyes. As she neatly balanced it on the floor she remembered the day she became friends with Harry and Ron thirteen years ago.

That particular memory still made her smile; it was during the Hallowe'en feast in their first year that a troll had broken into the school and attacked her in the toilet where she had been crying whole evening. The boys who had caused her to cry her eyes out had come to her rescue and it was at that moment that Ron Weasley had used the Levitating Spell correctly to knock off the troll with it's own club.

'_Do something?'_ Harry Potter's eleven year old voice echoed on Hermione's head; he had been hanging upside down as the troll caught him by an ankle and tried to hit him with his club.

'_What?'_ an incredulous Ron had looked around for any means to save his friend from the wrath of the Troll.

'_Anything!'_ Harry had appealed, as he swung like a rugged doll.

Ron had mustered all his courage and whipped his wand while she, Hermione had gestured him to use the 'Swish and Flick' correctly from under the wash basin she was hiding.

As if she was back in that toilet again, Hermione could see how Ron pronounced 'Wingardium Laviosa' confidently and the club that the troll had been holding, slipped from his hands, rose in the air and landed pitifully on it's owner's head.

Lost in her memories, Hermione didn't even realize when she started laughing.

'Boys!' she muttered shaking her head as she checked her son again before she proceeded to open the lid of her old school trunk. It opened noiselessly and revealed the contents.

There… there lay her school uniforms!

Her shirts, skirts, neck ties, school robes and even shoes – neatly arranged and covering the deeper contents of her trunk.

Hermione sat beside the trunk on the floor and reached for her Hogwarts robes. They were still the same: the smooth black fabric with the Gryffindor emblem sewn over the left side of the chest. She ran her finger over it.

"Hogwarts." she whispered, "Gryffindor."

Hermione didn't even know when her visions blurred as hot rivulets of tears started to fall uncontrollably and she bet forward to rest her head over the edge of the trunk.

She cried for her parents…for her friends…her teachers…her school…her country - for everything that she has left behind, everything that she missed badly.

It was when someone took her head in soft hands and pressed it gently over her bosom that Hermione realized she was not alone.

"What's it dear girl?" Audré's quiet voice asked her.

Startled, Hermione tried hard to control her sobs and looked up at her aunt Audré's face in semi darkness. "You are spying on me." She said for the want of some distraction.

"Yes, I was." To her surprise Audré didn't swallow the bait and admitted her accusations calmly, "For I am always spying on my family." she said, "especially on those who have a habit of crying at night." she added.

Caught off guard and feeling slightly ashamed, Hermione wanted to argue that she had every right to cry whenever she felt like but when Audré's hands wiped her tears gently and pressed her head firmly on her bosom she decided against it. The woman wasn't here to make her feel embarrassed as if she was little girl who needed her mother; she was there to alleviate her pain.

"That's a nice tie." Hermione heard Audré comment as she took her neck tie from the open trunk, "Gryffindor scarlet." She chuckled.

"You know a lot about my school." Hermione remarked, sniffing audibly, "I guess it is because Morpheus Malfoy was there." She assessed.

"You can call him 'uncle' if you feel like, dearest, though I will not force you." Audré replied, "I know it is hard to call someone from the Malfoys as 'uncle' but I assure you he was not a typical Malfoy and for that he paid the price heavily." She sighed.

"I am sorry." Hermione said earnestly, feeling uneasy "I didn't mean to hurt you, it is just that.." she tried to explain.

"No need to be ashamed, my dear, I understand your point of view completely." Audré stopped her mid sentence, "But that's not why I am here." She said as Hermione positioned her head more comfortably over Audré's chest, "I know you miss your family and friends. You don't need to say that to me, I can hear that in your heart beats." She said softly.

Interestingly Hermione could hear Audré's heart clearly beat in steady rhythm of Lub-dub. "You know what my heart says when it beats." she said, "I don't know what yours say when it beats." She confessed.

Audré sighed, "Mine…mine just beats to keep me alive. My real heart died years ago." her voice was sad, "But dearest, you are sidetracking our conversation." She said lightly, "Tell me more about you. I hardly know you."

Hermione could feel Audré's hand running through her hair as she gently massaged her scalp.

"My parents Thomas and Adeline Granger are dentists by profession. I was their only child." She started.

"Why use 'was'?" Audré corrected Hermione, "You are still their daughter, a daughter they should be proud of."

"Maybe they will, aunt, if I go to them and tell my story." Hermione said, "But they will be terribly sad too, when they will come to know what I had to endure; especially my mother, she is a strong woman but even she won't be able to take it that her only daughter was…" she stopped as Audré pressed a finger over her lips.

"Don't talk about that." she said gently to her, "I also have a daughter…no in fact I have two daughters and I know what you mean."

"Two?" Hermione asked surprised, "I didn't know you have another daughter? Where is she? Does is live abroad?"

"No, she lives near her mothers." Audré replied and kissed over Hermione's head, "She is here. With me." She said gently.

Hermione was rendered speechless as Audré's meaning hit home.

"I…me…" she stammered but couldn't find appropriate words to express herself.

"Shh." Audré's warm hands silenced her with a gentle stroke on her head, "You are other daughter that I should have had, Jean." she said thoughtfully, "Now why don't you show me what you are hiding inside this trunk." She offered and released Hermione's head.

Feeling overwhelmed, Hermione straightened and reached for the other contents of her trunk.

"This was my first letter from Hogwarts." she retrieved a Muggle diary crammed with numerous pieces of parchments and took out her letter to show it to Audré, "Professor McGonagall came to deliver it to my home and explained it to my parents that I was a witch. You should have seen their faces, aunt." she smiled remembering the day in July back in 1991, "My parents are highly logical people, you know, since they are dentists and wouldn't buy such explanations as their only daughter was a witch. It was not until Professor McGonagall asked my mother about any unusual activity that happened whenever I was emotionally labile that my mum realized she was telling us the truth. Mum said that I once summoned my favourite doll from a distance of five feet when my cousin Betty snatched it from me. She said that I was four years old at that time." she took out a piece of ticket, "And here is my first ticket to Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and three-quarters from King's Cross station on September the first." She handed the ticket to Audré, "It is accessible through a brick wall between platform nine and ten, aunt and I couldn't have reached there hadn't a boy named Neville Longbottom and his grandmother helped me and my parents to get there. She explained to us how we have to push our trolley right through the brick wall to reach the platform." She reminisced, "Neville had a toad named Trevor which he kept loosing it throughout the journey to Hogwarts and we went from compartment to compartment to find it. That is when I first met Harry, I mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was trying to turn his pet rat yellow and you should have heard what he said:

'Sunshine daisy butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow'." She quoted the exact words that were spoken thirteen years ago and both of them broke into a laugh.

"He sounds like a funny guy." Audré remarked, "So did the rat turn yellow?" she asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "No, aunt, it simply kept snoozing on Ron's lap." She said still laughing on the memory.

As the night progressed Hermione took her old school items one by one and showed them to Audré while describing the memories with stark clarity. Most of the memories brought smile on their lips and Hermione was feeling happy to talk about them for the first time since she left Britain until she reached something that wiped the smile out of her face.

She fumbled inside the trunk, took out the beaded bag and looked at it.

She had purchased the small, purple beaded bag in the summer of 1997 and put an Undetectable Extension Charm on to carry the possessions she and her friends might need during their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Though she didn't notice it, Audré had noted her grave silence and when Hermione finally tore her eyes from the bag, she gave her a gentle smile.

"I guess the memories of this bag aren't that pleasant." She remarked.

"I….it was with me the day…." Hermione stopped and ran her fingers over the beaded bag, "I still don't know how they missed it since I was carrying a very important artifact inside it: the sword of Gryffindor." She frowned before throwing it abruptly inside her trunk, "I just can't forget it, aunt." she said grimly, "No matter how hard I try I can't forget that incident it somehow finds a way to come back to me. Though I carry the scars on my body and raise a child that looks like the man who did that to me, I have never felt uncomfortable with them. Adrian is my life and I never considered him as a Malfoy. The scars on my body remind me of my struggles and give me courage and strength to move ahead. But these little things…this bag or the books that I read during or after that incident take me back to that time and I sometimes try to imagine what I could have done to avoid that fate."

She sat motionless beside the trunk lost in her thoughts.

'_Maybe I should have put on the Invisibility Cloak when I returned to campsite. That way Greyback couldn't have captured me.'_

'_Maybe I should have let Bellatrix torture me; that would have been better than being violated by Draco Malfoy.'_

"Come to me, dear." She heard Audré's voice as the elderly woman came closer and held out her arms and without a single word of protest Hermione crawled into them.

She felt Audré's warm body pressing against her gently as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I don't why I suddenly felt like checking my old things again, aunt." Hermione whispered, her earlier sadness seeping back and incapacitating her nerves, "I don't know why? They make me remember everything that I try hard to forget and I know I should never open this trunk again, but somehow I couldn't control myself tonight."

"It's alright, my dear. It's absolutely fine." Audré said gently embracing her, "It is good to walk down the memory lane sometimes, Jean, for it reminds us what we really are rather what we strive to be."

"I miss them, aunt. I miss them all." Hermione said openly this time, not hiding her feelings anymore, "I love them and I miss them. Still. After six years. I miss my parents, my friends, my teachers, my school…I miss everyone…everything!"

The silence that followed her true confession was poignant and when Audré finally whispered Hermione couldn't recall ever being addressed in this tone.

"Close your eyes, dearest." Her voice was filled with a strange emotion Hermione couldn't identify, "Close your eyes and listen to me when I sing." She pledged.

With a deep exhale Hermione did as she was told and rested her head against Audré's chest while listening to her regular heartbeat.

Then the words of Audré's song filled the air around them:

_May it be an evening star,__  
__Shines down upon you__  
__May it be when darkness falls,__  
__Your heart will be true__  
__You walk a lonely road,__  
__Oh! How far you are from home__  
_

Hermione didn't know if she has ever heard a song like this. The words spoke just what she felt inside and as she listened to it mesmerized, she felt her grief seeping away from her.

_Mornie utulie __  
__Believe and you will find your way__  
__Mornie alantie __  
__A promise lives within you now__  
_

As Audré sang, even with closed eyes Hermione envisioned all her earlier memories like a rapidly rolling reel of Muggle movies.

'_Her mother laughing at her when she wore her Hogwarts uniform and pointed witch hat after she purchased them from Diagon Alley…' _

'_She was walking beside her father, who pushed her trolley through the barrier…' _

'_She was looking at the scarlet steam engine of Hogwarts Express for the first time…'_

'_She was being sorted and the Sorting Hat shouted 'Gryffindor'…'_

'_She levitated the feather in their first ever Charms class…'_

'_She became friends with Harry and Ron…'_

'_She was stuck in Devil's Snare with them…'_

'_They were playing chess and Ron sacrificed himself to save them..'._

_May it be the shadow's call__  
__Will fly away__  
__May it be your journey on__  
__To light the day__  
__When the night is overcome__  
__You may rise to find the sun__  
_

'_She was wiping her parent's memories…'_

'_They apparated from Bill and Fleur's wedding to Charing Cross Street when the ministry fell…'_

'_She fell asleep holding Ron's hand in Grimmauld's Place…'_

'_She was Mafalda Hopkirk and sitting beside Dolores Umbridge as she interrogated Mary Catermole…'_

'_Harry came as Runcon and attacked Umbridge and Yaxley while she snatched the Horcrux locket…'_

'_She ran behind Ron as he walked away from them and accused her of having an affair with Harry…'_

'_She and Harry were attacked in Bathilda Bagshot's home in Godrick's Hollow…'_

'_She was yelling at Ron when he returned after monthes…'_

'_She was at Malfoy Manor and Draco Malfoy was dragging her by her hair to the dungeons…'_

'_His form towered over her as he kicked her on stomach and then started to tear off her clothes…'_

As if Audré too felt what Hermione was thinking she felt her aunt's arms tightened around her and breathless, she waited for the next memory when Draco's naked form breathed over her naked form.

But it never came.

What came instead were Audré's song and a sudden surge of pleasant emotion.

_Mornie utulie __  
__Believe and you will find your way__  
__Mornie alantie __  
__A promise lives within you now__  
__A promise lives within you now_

'_She was holding Adrian just after he was born…'_

'_She became a mother…'_

Hermione remained in Audré's arms long after her song ended, relishing the memories of her motherhood. Then she realized that she hadn't encountered the usual panic she felt whenever she remembered her violation.

Astonished, Hermione straightened herself, looked up and found a pale looking Audré who was tight lipped as if fighting an unpleasant memory.

"Aunt!" she exclaimed softly, "What happened? Are you alright?"

In response Audré simply opened her eyes and Hermione almost screamed noting the dead look in them.

"Why are your eyes like that aunt? What have you done to me?" she asked, bewildered.

The elderly woman blinked twice and gave her a gentle smile, "I did nothing, my dear." She shook her head, "But you did something." She said pleasantly, "You became a mother." She replied to Hermione's quizzical look.

Searching the meaning of her ambiguous reply Hermione could ask her one question, "What are you, aunt?"

"Me?" Audré asked back, "I am Audré Chombrun Malfoy." She replied.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I didn't mean that. You did something to me. I….I don't feel the pain and panic anymore…" she stammered and rubbed over her chest, "I don't feel it anymore…"

"Beware of Audré Chombrun Malfoy, dear, she is like a Black Hole." Was the only reply she received before the enigmatic woman stood up and with a wave of her wand packed her trunk before placing it inside Hermione's closet again, "I think you should sleep, my dear, it's two thirty in the morning and tomorrow is Monday." She said evenly.

As Audré bade her good night and left Hermione, who climbed to her bed beside her sleeping son, she contemplated over the words Audré had spoken to her.

'_Beware of Audré Chombrun Malfoy, dear, she is like a Black Hole.'_

'Black Hole? Why should she be like a Black Hole?' she asked herself.

'Black Holes suck away destroyed and worn out planets and stars.'

'What does aunt Audré suck away then?'

And the answer came to her immediately.

Audré was the reason she hadn't felt the pain and horror of her past life when she remembered them tonight.

'_I am insomniac.'_ Audré's voice spoke inside her head as Hermione remembered their last conversation, _'I can't sleep unless I take strong sedative.'_

Now she understood why Audré couldn't sleep at night.

With her role as a Black Hole, the woman was even more damaged than she was and ever could be.

Hermione couldn't sleep for a long time after that. It was when the first rays of sun crept up the eastern horizon that she finally fell into a restless slumber.

•••••

Draco threw the roll of parchment in his bag and closed the clasps.

Beside him Dominique unrolled his one and gave a satisfied smile, "I got an 'O'." he said, "What did you get?" he asked a sour looking Draco.

Draco shrugged, "Who cares?" he asked back carelessly.

Monday morning started with him waking up and finding his body aching from head to foot though the fever was gone. Not wanting to complain or remain grounded in his room, Draco had chosen to attend his lecture class in Sorbonne at ten o' clock and when it ended with their professor handing back their previous essay on 'Importance of family law in Wizarding society', he neither had the mood nor the stamina to check what grade he had received.

"Don't pretend to be so carefully careless, Draco." Dominique smirked, "And for your kind information, your grades will be counted before they give you your monthly stipend." He added.

Draco hoisted his bag on his right shoulder, "As if I care for that bloody stipend." He said bitterly as they left the amphitheatre, where their classes were held usually, "I can donate more money to Sorbonne than they can ever give me as some stupid stipend." He said indignantly.

Dominique snorted, "Yeah, right, with your family vault full of gold and your delicate veins full of pure blood, what else the Malfoys can think?" he mocked.

Draco frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked his peer sharply, his anger suddenly boiling over the surface.

"Well everyone knows that Malfoys take pride on their filthy gold." Dominique replied unabashed, "Their gold is like Doxy eggs; it replicates by itself without them ever working to earn it."

"Malfoys are not common mules, Dominique." Draco stated proudly as they walked through the long corridor to reach the staircase, "We never work like ordinary wizards do. We don't even know how much gold we have in our vaults. Mostly the Goblins use it to give loans to the needy folks and we just receive the interest in return." He informed an impassive Dominique.

"Yeah, right. Malfoys are what we call 'profit bandits." he nodded and curled his lips as they took the steps together.

"Profit bandits?" Draco repeated incredulously reaching the first landing, his temper finally reaching the sky as Dominique's sharp jibes hit home.

"Yes, profit bandits." Dominique replied more firmly, now taking the second flight of stairs, "People who live on other people's money. Do you know that for every thousand galleon that Gringotts lends they collect an interest of two hundred and fifty galleons? Wizards and witches have to pay extra galleons to meet the goblin's practice of lending money at unreasonably high rates of interest. While your family rest at home and brag about their gold and spaciousness of their Gringotts vaults, the debtors work from dawn to dusk to pay back the money they took from your vaults. While you spend money in luxury items, expensive brooms, clothing and jewelry, Draco, these debtors work hard to provide the profit money to you. If not bandits then what else do you think you can be?" he asked heatedly.

Draco's frowns deepened as this new piece of information hit him hard. He remembered his father telling him when he was young that pureblood families don't need to work since they have people out there to work and earn for them. Like everything else he was taught he hadn't objected to the idea; in fact it had given him a sense of supremacy thinking that his family controlled the Wizarding economy.

"So what am I supposed to do if the goblins charge unusually high rates of interest?" he asked Dominique irritably, "I didn't tell them to do it. It is not a crime to have money." He shrugged.

"Yes, it is not a crime to have money." Dominique repeated after him as they reached the courtyard and advanced to the willow tree where they unusually sat, "But it is a crime to gloat about it, Draco Malfoy." He emphasized his name as they reached the tree and threw their bags roughly on ground.

Draco loosened his tie and settled beside Dominique, deep in thoughts.

All his life, Draco had known that money was power and he couldn't deny it was one of the reasons why he had strutted Hogwarts with pride. He had looked down upon anyone who wasn't as solvent as he was and even his sidekick-cum-bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle were not qualified enough to be his friends since their fathers weren't as rich as his was. The only Slytherin whom he deemed fit to befriend was Blaise Zabini for his mother had inherited enormous gold from her seven marriages and Pansy Parkinson, whose father was almost as influential as Lucius Malfoy was.

There was a tingling sensation over bite mark on the left side of his neck and suddenly a jet of questions hit Draco's over clogged thoughts.

"_What have I done to deserve this life aunt? _

_What is my fault? _

_That I am a filthy little Mudblood? _

_That my father is not a rich pureblood? _

_That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of gold and galleons? _

_That I defied Voldemort and his followers and fought for the truth? _

_That I didn't kneel down before Malfoy and purebloods like him? That I dreamt for a better world? _

_Or that I kept an innocent child alive inside me instead of killing him because his father violated me? _

_What is my fault, aunt, what is my fault?"_

A sensation close to déjà-vu gripped Draco's senses as the questions Hermione Granger had asked his aunt Audré just a week ago reverberated across his mind.

_What is my fault? _

_That I am a filthy little Mudblood? _

_That my father is not a rich pureblood? _

_That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of gold and galleons? _

Unbeknownst to himself Draco closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk, letting his thoughts flow with Hermione's questions.

_What is my fault? _

_That my father is not a rich pureblood? _

_That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of gold and galleons?_

Draco took a deep breath to ease his stream of thoughts and pinpoint it to the real issue.

_That my father is not a rich pureblood? _

_That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of gold and galleons?_

He opened his eyes and found Dominique engrossed in a book titled 'Greatest Wizarding Trials of Century'.

"When will they give me my stipend?" he asked his peer, who looked up with a frown.

"Pardon?" Dominique asked.

"Stop mocking me Dominique, you heard me right the first time." Draco charged him, "Tell me now. When will they give me my stipend?" he demanded.

"Well, it depends. Usually they give it when the student in question asks for it meaning that he or she needs the money then." Dominique replied returning to his book again, "They will give it to you if you go and ask. Simple."

Making up his mind finally, Draco leapt to his feet.

"Where?" Draco heard Dominique asked him, his stare still fixed on his book, "Don't tell me you are going to collect your stipend, Draco, for I won't belief it. I guess you are going to donate some thousand galleons to Sorbonne Welfare Fund. Right?"

"Think as you like, you filthy French bull dog," Draco replied as he fixed his neck tie and smoothed his white shirt, "I am going to arrange something for my wife and son." he said indignantly before leaving the sanctuary of the willow tree.

"Good luck, filthy English snake." Dominique called from behind and Draco couldn't help but snort.

With confident and long strides he started making his way to the 'Office for the Wizarding Students Affairs' adamant to collect his stipend this afternoon.

The only thought that amused him on his way to the office was his father Lucius Malfoy must be turning on his graves watching his son Draco Malfoy going to collect his stipend as if it was something precious.

'It is precious, father.' Draco thought in his head, 'For it is not a bandit's profit. But I guess you will never understand it.'

As the door of the office came into his view, Draco gave his signature Malfoy smirk.

'Soon, very soon Granger, you will change your mind about your husband's money.' He thought contentedly.

•••••

Julian had been hoping to spend the night reading the latest autobiography of the famous Italian Quidditch player Octavos Octane when he opened the door of his suite and found it already occupied.

His cousin Draco was sitting on one of the wooden sofas around the glass covered table, holding the Dresden green broom he had used previously to fly with Adrian as he lightly ran his fingers over the handle.

The scene struck Julian so hard in his chest that he was distracted momentarily, his previous thoughts regarding the book he had been planning to read completely gone.

"I am sorry for breaking and entering into your suite, cousin." His cousin Draco said softly, not leaving his eyes from the broom.

Julian waved his hand and walked over to join his cousin before taking the sofa just next to him, "You want to fly with him, don't you?" he asked Draco, perceiving the silent plea in his gesture.

Draco's lips curled into a small smile, "It's one of those dreams that I keep me alive, cousin." He lightly replied, "But I know it's not possible." He said sadly.

Julian shook his head in protest, "I don't think so, cousin." He said gently, "I know there are disagreements between you and sister-in-law but I don't think she would deny you a request to fly with your son. She is a kind woman. Why don't you go and ask her?" he offered hopefully.

"No, cousin," Draco countered, running his fingers over the shiny sleek handle where Adrian had sat with Julian, "I don't think that is bound to happen any sooner now. Even if I force her to give me my son, which I certainly won't, Adrian wouldn't enjoy it. He will be tense and there is no point in making him uneasy with my presence. But even though I cannot fly with him, Julian, I can watch him when he flies with you. Take him for another ride whenever you are free and just inform me beforehand. I'll be there though Adrian will never know of it." he said.

Julian could see his cousin in new light now. He had previously known him as a bigot man who was suffering from the early demise of his wife and sons; afterwards he had seen him as a man looking for his lost son so desperately that he could arrange a drawing competition in a foreign country to lure him out; then he had seen him to go to any lengths to acquire that boy, no matter what the consequences be and now that same man was abstaining himself from his most precious prize: his son, Adrian in the fear that his little boy will be hurt and scared.

How a small boy could change the course of life of one lonely man?

It was not that Julian wasn't interested to know what had happened between Draco and his newly married wife six years ago that could have culminated them dislike each other so passionately. But his conscience and upbringing had always prevented him from enquiring more about both of them; for it was most ungentlemanly to ask a woman what is wrong between her and her son's father and most insensitive ask the same to a man who was keeping his mouth closed over the matter most severely. Draco, Julian knew, wasn't a trusting man and any further probing into his private matters would simply push him away - something that Julian wasn't very willing to encounter. His cousin may be cold and indifferent but he was clever and a good company for Julian and he wanted to keep it that way.

"He will be fine Seeker one day." Julian commented, determined to take the course of their discussion to something cheerful, "It is in his blood." He said proudly.

However the effect of his compliment was lost because Draco looked even more sober at the mention of his son's blood, "I guess it is, Julian." He said morosely, "Flying is in his blood – his blood that he inherited from me. But that blood has also conveyed some unwanted qualities to him and I am grateful that they have been counteracted by his mother's blood. I am proud that he isn't entirely like me." He said with a lost look.

Julian put a comforting hand over Draco's left shoulder, "Why do you say that cousin?" he asked him gently.

"Do you remember what he told us over the dinner yesterday?" Draco was talking more to himself than to his cousin, "He said he has forgiven the boy who had taunted and bullied him. He was sad for the boy who had hurt him so deeply that in his anguish it brought out his magic. Can you imagine how much hurt he must have been at that moment? That his immature magic was roused and surfaced so hard that it knocked him out before he was even prepared for it? I remember the day my magic first showed itself, Julian and it was certainly not as painful as my son's was. But after suffering so much in the hands of that boy, Julian, he had forgiven him, something that I am sure would never have done. I would have sought revenge." He said vehemently, "I would have asked my father to punish that boy and his family for trying to bully a Malfoy. But Adrian didn't anything like that, he never even complained." He said in disbelief and admiration, "Though a Muggleborn, his mother's blood is way better in that aspect than mine can ever be. So I am grateful that my poisons were neutralized by her nectars." He said calmly.

As silence stretched between them as Julian took in his cousin's words.

"Why do you call Jean 'her' or 'Adrian's mother', cousin?" Julian asked after sometime, genuinely curious to hear what the answer might be.

"I guess it's because we were always at last name basis at school." His cousin replied with a light shrug of his left shoulder and a small wince, "What difference does it make on what I call her, Julian? Either way she is Adrian's mother." He said firmly.

Julian shook his head, "No, cousin, you are wrong." He protested, "It makes a lot of difference on how you address her. You are not at school anymore and she is your wife now. And a husband never calls his wife as 'she' or 'her' or 'Adrian's mother' or 'Granger'. He calls her by her given name." he said trying to make Draco understand his point.

"She calls me Malfoy, Julian." Draco said coolly to his cousin, "And she also wanted to remove my 'forked Slytherin tongue'," he quoted Hermione's last threat at the dinner table.

"So what? She was angry on you." Julian supplied, "Besides, if she is calling you Malfoy doesn't mean you too have to call her Granger too. For Nostradamus's sake, Draco, this is not some contest or game. This is life and you need to get a grip on it right now." he chided his cousin, "You are a man and men always take the first initiative for their families. I am quite sure that if you start to call her by her name she will notice the change and soon she will follow it too." he said sensibly.

Draco snorted loudly, "Of course if she doesn't remove my 'forked Slytherin' tongue first." He commented darkly, "Okay fine, I see your point, Julian. I will call her by her name when I feel like it." he said in a dismissive tone, "But that is not why I came here. I came here to ask you to do me a favour." He said seriously.

Julian nodded, "I am all ears." He said.

Draco took out a pouch from his slack's pocket and handed it to Julian, "Here, I have here five hundred galleons from my stipend." He informed him as Julian weighed the heavy pouch, "I want you to take them – Adrian and his mother, both for a dinner in the finest Parisian restaurant. Also I want you to but 'her' a new dress – the best material my gold can buy. It should be with high collar, modestly cut and preferably blue." He instructed, "Remember, if you fall short of money, don't take it from my Gringotts vault. Give it from your money and I'll consider it as a loan to pay you back later."

Julian shrugged and threw the pouch of gold on the table before them.

"What? You are not going to do this?" Draco asked his voice sounded both angry and incredulous.

"Sorry cousin, but I don't know who are you talking about." Julian said carelessly, "There are many 'her' s in this Château – my maman, my sister Lillian, my aunt Narcissa and my sister-in-law Jean. I couldn't understand whom you were referring to." He said indignantly.

He watched as his cousin closed his grey eyes and opened them, "Why must you be so difficult Julian? You know very well who I am talking about." He said furiously, "I am talking about Granger." He clarified.

"Sorry cousin but I don't recognize anyone by the name of Granger." Julian said stubbornly.

"Aaahh!" Draco slammed on the table between them, "Julian, now you are being difficult on purpose. I meant…." He broke off suddenly.

"You meant?" Julian arched a challenging eyebrow.

"OK!" Draco exclaimed and stood up, "I mean Hermione Jean Granger, my wife and my son's mother!" He bellowed, "Fine? Now take the gold and do as I say." He commanded.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk..manners cousin, manners." Julian said reproachfully and shook his head in disapproval, "I am not your house-elf, Draco." He said coolly, "In case you have forgotten, might I remind you that I am your older brother?" he asked with contempt, "And that I will not be talked upon like this?" he added "If you keep that temper of yours perched on that delicate nose of yours like that, dear cousin, no matter what you do, how much gold you spend and for how you long, you will never get to hold your son and 'his mother', as you so rightfully address her." He said firmly, "Behave first and then I'll think if I can give you this favour or not." He said dismissively.

It was not that Julian harboured any prejudices against his cousin Draco; the reality was quite opposite for he liked his Slytherin cousin for his wit and intelligence. But the man had a family to look after now and with his temperamental nature he was simply going to push his son and wife away should he not check it first. Then there was the issue of him being spoilt shamelessly by his parents and Julian was determined to make his cousin change his old ways and accept that every relationship had their boundaries which shouldn't be crossed.

"Fine," he heard as Draco declared, "I am sorry, brother." He said in a forced calm voice, "Now please tell me what can do to make you do this favour upon my poor soul?" he asked patiently.

"It's not for me, brother, that I am asking you to call your wife by her name." Julian noted, "It high time that you forget the past between you two and move forward for the sake of the son you share."

"I guess you will also advice my wife to do the same for me." His cousin commented, "Very well Julian, give my son and my wife Her…Jean," he corrected and emphasized on the French name, "this gift on my behalf. I guess I don't need to warn you that my involvement shouldn't be mentioned." He added.

Julian nodded and took the heavy satchel from the table where he had thrown it previously, "By the way cousin, where is the listening device that I gave you?" he asked with a smirk.

His cousin was about to leave when he stopped on his track and turned his face sideways, "It is in its rightful place, cousin." He replied and left without another word.

As Julian threw the galleon filled satchel in the air and caught it several times before shoving it to his pocket.

'I know where that rightful place is cousin.' He thought and snorted, 'It is in Jean's quarter.'

There was no doubt in his mind now, that his Slytherin cousin was more cunning than he ever gave himself credit for.

Otherwise how could he have figured out a way to smuggle a listening device inside a Fideliused quarter?

•••••

A motionless Draco was of opinion that if this was what women went through during childbirth, men should be banned from impregnating them.

Laying on his bed in St. Lupus's facility for Lycanthropes, his grey eyes fixed blankly at the white ceiling overhead while five different wands of five different Healers cast several Healing spells over his battered and bruised body, he decided he would never have any children again.

Last night, the long anticipated Tuesday night, had been the longest and most painful of his miserable existence on earth. If Draco had thought earlier that he had been through a lot of pain since the death of his wife and three sons, after last night he was compelled to reconsider the whole idea once again.

Twelve hours thirty minutes and twenty-eight seconds exactly since he had entered the secret and heavily guarded facility for the werewolves, Draco had been near to death more than a dozen times. But to his dismay he had survived each time only to be subjected to a fresh bout of pain that no human language could ever describe.

When he arrived there last night, Draco was sporting high fever and unparallel pain all over his body. Thankfully the researchers, who had prepared everything beforehand, already arranged for several notable Healers from the 'St. Louis's Hospital for Magical Maladies' and he was immediately taken to his glass-bound chamber and laid down on his bed.

Though the chamber he occupied as a volunteer was windowless, Draco could feel it in his very bones that the moon was at its zenith last night. The werewolf venom coursing through his veins intensified with each passing moment and like a man in Full Body Bind Curse, he lay paralyzed on his bed.

Though he had no orientation of time since last night, Draco could vaguely remembered that the first attack had hit him at around eight o' clock; for it was then that his vocal cords paralyzed abruptly. Unable to make a single sound or utter a single cry of pain he had fisted his hands tightly as his back muscles contracted violently and caused his body to arch like a slender bow. He collapsed minutes later and arched up again, the cycle repeating itself as the werewolf venom fought with his body cells. The pain was such excruciating in nature that Draco prayed for death silently, for his speech was taken from him, but as Hermione had prayed earlier even the death had refused to take him.

As the hours passed by and the clock struck midnight he felt the worst assault hit him. As if his body was tore in two halves, Draco was unable to feel his right and left sides at the same time. His breath freezed on its way to his lung when his laryngeal muscles contracted as his body cells fought valiantly to prevent him turning into a werewolf and a nearly suffocated Draco fell from his bed.

When he became conscious, Draco noticed that the researchers had placed him on his bed once again. His vision blur now, he could only identify their outlines and heard vaguely when Chief Researcher Henri Descartes shouted instructions after instructions to feed him potions through Naso-Gastric tube, take his blood for analysis and what not. The next hours passed in similar manner as exhaustion and despair hit him like the blows from Thor's hammer and making him a paralyzed piece of meat unable to make a single cry of pain or protest.

It was not until the first rays of sunlight, entering through the windows that the researchers had installed magically, fell over his numb body that his agony ended finally. Still unable to move a single muscle, a semi-conscious Draco lay sprawled on his bed while the Healers took charge and nursed his body back to health.

When he had passed into a deep slumber, Draco didn't know.

A soft hand ran over his forehead and groaning deeply, Draco finally opened his eyes only to find the last woman he expected to be there with him: Eva Bellamy.

He blinked several times, unsure if he was hallucinating.

However, with each blink the outline of Hermione's friend became clearer.

Draco simply stared at the women, his grey pair fixed on Eva's blue pair and he tried to deduce the reason behind her presence in this high-security facility.

Only one logical possible answer came to his mind: Apolline must have sent her to see if he was still alive.

His thoughts regarding Apolline were punctured when Eva finally spoke: "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked him.

'She doesn't know why I am here; I don't know why she is here. What the hell is going on?' he asked himself.

"You are the last person I expected to have as our volunteer." The woman said looking deeply disturbed.

'So do I.' Draco thought in his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

But to his horror no sound came out and Draco opened and closed his mouth several times silently when he received an answer from Eva.

"Sorry Malfoy but you can't talk for next six hours." She said frowning, "We have given you a Muscle Relaxing Potion to relax all the muscles of your body since it went through violent contraction for last twelve hours and your laryngeal muscles are too relaxed to produce any sound." She explained, "You need to rest now." she added.

His voice gone for another six hours, Draco could only oblige as the woman lifted his head and fed him Dreamless Sleep.

He knew nothing of what happened next.

At two o' clock in the afternoon, Draco finally woke up and instinctively cleared his throat.

A gurgling and rasping sound reached his ears.

"Bellamy." He whispered the first name that came in his mind and looked around the chamber.

All around him, curtains were drawn and at his foot end of his bed, on a chair sat the woman researcher who had measured his blood pressure on his first day in this facility.

Draco tried to sit up and noticing him stir feebly, the woman gave him a stern look, "Don't move, Monsieur." She said, "Wait till I call the Healers and Monsieur Descartes."

Feeling considerably better and even more curious, Draco didn't protest. His thoughts were only fixed on two issues: the memories of Hermione's pregnancy and Eva Bellamy.

Surely enough when the Healers came and checked him for any internal injury, Draco waited till he could ask Descartes about the woman who had called him 'our volunteer'.

"You are absolutely fine now, Monsieur Malfoy." The Healer by the name of Richelieu pronounced as he and his team gave Draco a thorough check-up, "I must say I never expected you to recover so early. It seems that your immune system is very strong." He said sounding impressed.

"I agree with you, Richelieu." Descartes commented as he patted Draco's shoulder lightly, "Even my team is astonished as to how this man survived his first full moon night. Though chances of his death were nearly zero, it was possible that he may lose his sanity from that excruciating pain he went through for the other two known pains of comparable intensity are Labour pain and Cruciatus Curse. I have seen many cases of Post-partum psychosis where women became mentally ill following painful childbirth; and it's not a secret that Cruciatus victims also lost their minds from pain. So I thank you, Monsieur, for your determination." he turned his gaze to Draco, "I have hardly seen a braver man than you." He said sounding honest.

'Brave my foot.' Draco thought to himself irritably, 'I didn't volunteer to do this for some blasted anti-venom for werewolves; those halflings can die and I can't care less. I did this because it was the only way to pay for those memories.'

"There was a woman here." He said, his throat dry and voice rasping as the Healers left them, "Eva Bellamy. Where is she? Why was she here?" he finally asked the question that was nagging in his mind.

"You know Mademoiselle Bellamy?" Descartes asked back, mildly surprised, "She is Assistant Head of the Potions department. She and her team will be using your blood to make the anti-lupus serum. But Monsieur, I forbid you to tell her family about this. Every researcher who works here is under strict Ministry guideline and no one knows about their true identity apart from us – not even their families. Both the facility and it's inhabitants are under Fidelius protection."

'So Dominique doesn't know that his girl friend is an Unspeakable.' Draco deduced, 'Besides he is moron enough not to ask her about anything.' He curled his lips in disgust, 'Now that woman will be feasting on my pains and using my blood to make her cursed serum.' He thought irritably.

"When can I leave?" he asked Descartes as a sudden sense of elation engulfed him, "I have some very important works to attend to." He recalled his real motive of obtaining memories from Apolline Delacour.

"You can leave any time you like but I highly recommend that you stay for another hour." Descartes replied.

"What for?" Draco asked as he left his bed and reached for his shirt that the Healers had taken off while checking him, "Another thing," he noted ignoring Descartes's protests "When will be the next testing?" he asked.

"We will let you know as soon as your blood reports come out." Descartes replied before he left Draco to dress in private, "You are slowly becoming our hope to recovery from this curse." He remarked.

Draco snorted as he eyed the Head Researcher's retreating form and moved behind the screen to don his shirt.

The thought of the look on Apolline Delacour's face when she will see him safe and sound amused him greatly and Draco slid into his shoes. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast a Freshening Charm and left his chamber without a backward glance.

At last he was going to see the memories of Hermione Granger's third month of pregnancy in France.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to aryaa, Grovek26, Nikki898 and Cordee.**_

_**ABOUT NOMENCLATURE OF THIS CHAPTER:**_

_**I would like to bring into the notice of my readers the name of this particular chapter which is Grape of Wrath. I borrowed it from John Steinbeck's 1939 novel 'Grapes of Wrath' based on 'The Great Depression'. The title literally means an 'unjust or oppressive situation, action, or policy that may inflame desire for vengeance'. Grapes are also considered the fruit of prosperity in symbolism since only affluent society can afford to eat it regularly. Wrath is strong vengeful anger. I used the title in singular form rather than the pleural form and for me the title means 'A prosperous fruit that was born from vengeful anger'. I hope all my readers will understand what I meant by that title and to whom I referred. All the seven chapters with Hermione's pregnancy memories will be named after this title with an additional part 1,2,3 and so on up to the 7th part denoting her final month and child birth.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**1 . Though Harry Potter series is based on magical world, the people who live there are human beings just like any of us. Despite being a children's story, Harry Potter has touched many deeper human qualities like importance of friendship, love, goodness of heart and sacrifice. Since my fiction is based on real human characters, I object to write some fantasy story with fantasy ending. If my readers kindly consider the wars that had taken place and are currently taking place around the world, they will find that not all perpetrators or war criminals were punished after the war was over. Those who were big names, those who couldn't evade the justice, were brought under the Law but others, whose roles were either disputed or they were influential and rich enough, bought their way out of it. They paid their money as compensation to quieten the resentment that surrounded them. Since I am taking example from our lives, I wrote the post-war Britain that way. A Ministry that was heavily infiltrated by Voldemort's supporters and had a puppet Minister, is not likely to change very soon if we consider the post-war reality. I hope my readers will keep that in mind when they read this chapter for I am quite confident that they understood what I meant.**_

_**2 . The whole chapter is from Draco's point of view. I tried very hard to make it look real.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**I am certain that most of my readers know that EuroStar is a high speed train operating between Britain, France and Belgium. I checked the EuroStar website for its timetable and stations and came to know that EuroStar uses St Pancras International as London terminal and it takes approximately two hours to reach Paris North Station or Gare du Nord in France.**_

_**The Metro lines have been written after in depth research of Paris Google map. The stations I chose were Cité and Gare du Nord.**_

_**The tree symbolisms were taken from various websites.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**One of my readers aryaa asked me how my characters looked like and I created an album with the pictures of OC's of this story to satisfy her query. Those who are interested can check it out in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**Many thanks to aryaa who created a wonderful playlist in 8tracks for this story. The link is again in my profile. ;)**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 37: Grape of Wrath (Part 1)**

Draco apparated in the narrow, deserted alleyway behind the Delacour residence where the old, moss covered door, that he had once used to intrude the house, was set in the perimeter wall. He found it as it was before: rusty and creaky.

Since he left the St. Lupus's facility fifteen minutes ago to come and claim the memories of Hermione Granger's pregnancy rightfully from Apolline, he had been considering possible ways of accessing her. From his earlier experiences here under the Disillusionment Charm, he could recall that the Delacour matriarch usually remained at her home during the afternoons and he just couldn't wait to owl her first.

Besides it would be immense fun to appear on her doorway suddenly and demand the memories: an act that will also establish that he, Draco Malfoy, was no longer a coward and would do anything to get what he cherished.

Feeling jubilant, Draco slowly unlocked and opened the door.

The grounds appeared deserted like the alleyway behind.

Draco closed the door firmly behind him and started for the main entrance door, his face firmly set to appear as composed and apathetic as possible: he would be doomed if he showed any signs of physical weakness before that woman.

Unlike before, he knocked on the door once he reached it and patiently waited on the threshold for Apolline to answer it.

"State your name and purpose." a voice came instead from the brass knocker that was set on the polished mahogany door and remembering the similar manner of greeting that the wrought iron gate in Malfoy Manor delivered to any stranger, Draco replied solemnly.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I am here to meet Madame Apolline Delacour." he declared.

It opened almost a minute later, an astounded looking Gabrielle peeping at him through the slim gap.

"What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously narrowing her blue eyes.

"Mademoiselle Gabrielle," Draco addressed the young woman pompously, "I have already stated that I want to meet your mother Madame Delacour. Can I be permitted to enter now?" he asked calmly.

"No," Gabrielle shook her head firmly, "I don't trust you. You are a criminal." She said fiercely, "How did you get in? I didn't know that you know our apparition password."

"I must admit that I am impressed at how you welcome your guests." Draco replied, amused how his mere presence was making Gabrielle nervous, "It is most befitting to your esteemed family reputation. As for the question you asked, didn't you so just say, Mademoiselle Gabrielle, that I am a criminal?" he asked her coolly, "Then you should also know that criminals always find their way in."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to retort but Apolline's voice came from behind her, "Who is it, Gabrielle? Who are you talking to?" she asked her from somewhere inside the depths of the house.

"It's him, maman, Draco 'Death-Eater' Malfoy." Gabrielle replied vehemently, not leaving her eyes from the man before her.

There was a pause and then Apolline's voice came again, "Let him in." she bid.

Draco smirked and waited for Gabrielle to move and allow him to enter.

Once inside, he waited for Apolline to appear in the entrance hall while Gabrielle continued casting him dark looks.

The Delacour matriarch appeared moments later and Draco bowed to her elegantly, "Madame Delacour." he addressed her, "A very good afternoon to you." He said solemnly.

Apolline nodded curtly to indicate she has accepted his greeting, "What is it Malfoy?" she asked him sharply, "I don't recall inviting you for afternoon tea." She said evenly.

"I assure you Madame that I also didn't come here to consume tea since isn't not my favourite beverage." Draco replied, "I came here to obtain what was promised to me in return of my voluntary participation to a certain project." He stated arrogantly.

Apolline's eyes narrowed just a fraction before it moved to her daughter, "Gabrielle, dearest, you can go now. Maman can handle the situation." She assured her gently.

"Alright, maman. But if you need me in any case, call me." Gabrielle said and casting a sideways venomous look at Draco, left them in the hallway.

"Come with me," Apolline gestured and Draco followed her without another question.

His mind set on the memories that he will receive very soon, Draco didn't pay much attention to his surrounding as Apolline took him to a room located at the furthest end of the hallway and the door opened on its own accord when they approached it.

Draco looked around the room as he entered: it appeared almost like his aunt's parlour.

"Sit." Apolline instructed him curtly as she took one of the elegant sofas, "Have you brought the necessary proofs." She asked while Draco took his seat across from her.

Nodding silently, Draco reached inside his coat and retrieved the piece of parchment that was given to him as a testament that he had participated as a volunteer for St. Lupus's Lycanthrope Facility, "Here," he handed her the paper, "I was subjected to the first test dose of Lupus Venom last Saturday and it ended last night. You can find all the necessary details there." He said placidly.

Apolline's eyes roved down the parchment as she read it before returning it to Draco again.

"You look too well for a volunteer." She commented skeptically, her gaze piercing Draco's confident form, "I hope you had the time of your life last night."

"I did." Draco admitted lightly, "It was most fascinating for I was unable to talk or make any sound for nearly eighteen hours while waves after waves of pain tore my body."

"You are best when you don't talk or use your foul mouth for any other purpose, Malfoy." Apolline remarked coolly.

"I beg to differ, Madame." Draco countered impassively, "But let's stop beating about the bushes and talk about the business that brought us together. I want those memories." He said in a demanding tone.

Apolline crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "Remember this Malfoy that you are sitting in my parlour in my home at my neighbourhood in my country. So you, certainly, will not be ordering me around. I am not doing any business with filthy violators like you and you cannot force me to give you those memories." She said icily.

"Fine, I apologize." Draco said in a forced calm voice remembering how this woman had a phenomenal ability to infuriate him and sensing that it was the last thing he needed to show now.

"That's better." Apolline gave him an infuriating smirk, "Since you are behaving like you should, I think I can give you those memories." She said lightly, "But," she uncrossed her arms, "on one condition."

"I am all ears." Draco noted.

"Remember Malfoy, these memories are very precious for me. They are the remembrance of the motherhood of an innocent woman, who sacrificed everything she had to bring this child to this world; so don't you dare play with them." Apolline said in a warning tone.

"The woman you are referring to is my wife now and the child she brought to this world is my only living son." Draco supplied, "Contrary to the popular notion, Madame Delacour, I am not that sick to play with the memories of my only son's life inside his mother's womb and his subsequent birth." He said firmly.

"I will take that as a 'yes'." Apolline commented coolly and removed her wand from her sleeve, "Do you have a Pensieve?" She asked him as she conjured a large crystal phial and placed it on the table.

Draco nodded, "I will use my Uncle Morpheus's Pensieve to watch the memories." He replied solemnly and watched silently as Apolline gave him a thoughtful look before positioning the tip of her wand over her temple and closing her eyes.

It was not that Draco hadn't seen the scene where people removed their memories before; he had seen it plenty of times. But there was a gulf of difference between this experience and his previous ones; for he had never felt apprehensive like this before.

Beads of perspiration appeared on Apolline's fine forehead as she concentrated on the memories and after a long silent wait, she removed a thick, shimmering silvery strand that coiled and uncoiled at the tip of her wand.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Apolline carefully dropped the strand in the large crystal phial and sealed the mouth with a stopper.

"Jean was almost on her third month when she came to France in June 1998." Apolline stated looking slightly lost, "I am a certified midwife and I assure you that normally women tend to forget the finer details of their pregnancy with time. But Jean was a very special case for me. Try as I might, I can never forget what she went through when she carried Adrian inside her." She shook her head and sighed, "You will understand what I meant once you see them yourself. Besides, my memories have stark clarity because I remember them almost every day and discover what a wonderful woman Jean is." She said and gestured Draco to take the phial.

Without further ado Draco pocketed the phial carefully and stood up to leave.

"I guess you used the back door to breach our perimeter." Apolline said looking up at him, "I realized it the day you kidnapped my grandson Adrian. I could have blocked it and stopped you from coming inside, Malfoy, but I wanted to see you sneaking like a thief inside my boundary once again and inform it to your aunt Audré. I am sure she will be most delighted." She teased, "Use the apparition point next time when you come and please," she arched an eyebrow, "owl me beforehand. The password is…" she paused and smirked, "…after someone you claim you can die for."

'Adrian.' Draco immediately deduced and with a curt nod he left Apolline's parlour.

As he walked back through the hallway to the door and exited once it opened for him noiselessly he decided to pay his mother Narcissa and his son Adrian a visit before he proceeded with the memories.

He used the apparition point this time and when he opened his eyes in the gardens of his uncle's Château moments later, he noticed that the sun was almost at the western horizon and his mother was sitting on a garden bench just opposite the apparition point, looking extremely sour and tense.

"Where have you been?" she almost barked as she stood up and walked over to him.

Draco braced himself for a thunderstorm, "Mother, I informed aunt Audré last night that I will be staying at my classmate Dominique's home for an important assignment." He lied solemnly, "Didn't she tell you?" he asked innocently.

"Audré did tell me something like that when you failed to appear at breakfast this morning." Narcissa said through gritted teeth, "But I am your mother, Draco Malfoy, and I know that you have never been serious enough to stay at someone's place for the purpose of studying. Tell me the truth, now, boy. Where have you really been?" she asked furiously.

"Mother, I was telling the truth then and I am telling the truth now." Draco replied calmly, "I was at Dominique's place to finish an assignment Olivier Metzner gave us last week. I guess I don't need to explain who Olivier Metzner is and though I admit I have never been so serious to stay at someone's place to study, I assure you I have changed now. Sorbonne is not a school and I am not a teenager anymore. This Law course is very important for me because it is the only way I can prove to Adrian that his father can be a man and he too can take good care of him."

His mother gave him a piercing look and sighed, "Next time, when you plan to stay out overnight, Draco, inform me beforehand. You may think that you are a grown up man now and can do as you please. But let me remind you that I have no one else in the world except for my only son and since you are a father yourself, you should understand what I feel when I don't see you around." she turned to her heels to leave but Draco stopped her.

"Mother, I know you care for me." He said softly as he turned her once again to face him, "I know you love me. Can you not forgive me?"

Narcissa shook her head and blinked rapidly to beat her tears, "No, Draco, I can't forgive you, not now, not ever. I may care for you, I may love you because you are my only child and I am your mother. I bore you in my womb for nine long monthes; I nourished you from my own body. But what you did to that poor girl…" she shook her head again, "you insulted both her womanhood and motherhood. You took away her most sacred elements – her innocence and honour. Do you have any idea what honour means for a woman? They can die but they can never let someone spoil their honour. Maybe if you had a younger sister, Draco, you would have understood that, for I desperately wish now, that I had a younger daughter too."

Draco was suddenly reminded of the Royal Jelly his aunt once told him about and he almost opened his mouth to ask Narcissa about it but checked himself at the last moment.

"I am sorry, mother." He apologized for second time that day, "I am really sorry." He said earnestly.

"For a crime like that sorry is not enough, Draco, sorry is not enough." Narcissa said firmly, "But I guess there was some fault in my upbringing that you became like this." she said sadly and without giving Draco any chance to reply, left.

Draco kept looking at his mother's retreating form; all his earlier sense of victory completely evaporated by her fiery speech.

He started for Château to meet his aunt long after his mother left.

Using a Locating Spell, he found her in her grand chamber, more precisely in the bathroom. Draco was about to leave and return again later when a tender laugh echoed around the spacious room.

Adrian was laughing and it was coming from his aunt's bathroom.

Whipping around instantly, Draco strode to the bathroom and found its door ajar.

Very carefully he opened the door an inch, just enough to let him see what was happening inside.

The most intriguing sight met his eyes.

His son Adrian was sitting on the wide marble bathroom counter, cross legged as his aunt almost wrested with a Peter rabbit, who was refusing to take a bath inside the wash basin.

"Peter," Adrian called his rabbit, "Be a good boy and let grandma give you a bath." He patted the wet rabbit, who quivered under running water, "I am always a good boy when Mama gives me bath." he said in a encouraging tone.

"I guess Peter is not very fond of water like you, dear little man." Audré commented, pouring some shampoo over the rabbit and working into lather.

"I love water." Adrian piped and scratched his rabbit behind his ears, "I play bubble games with Mama. I blow big, big, big bubbles and Mama punctures them."

Listening to the conversation that ensued about the rules of Bubble game, Draco admitted that he would really love to play it with his son sometime when he will blow big bubbles and his son will puncture them.

Contended that he had seen his son happier than he expected, Draco left them on their mission to bathe Peter and stealthily came out of his aunt's grand chamber.

To his immense relief he didn't meet anyone on his way back to his suite and once he reached his sanctuary, Draco removed the phial of Apolline's memories carefully before setting it on the night stand and casting a Protection Net around it.

Slowly he slipped out of his clothes and proceeded to take a much needed bath.

When his tired and aching body was immersed in the depths of lukewarm water, Draco finally allowed him to be relaxed.

He leaned against the bathtub and smiled, 'I have some of those memories now.' he thought contentedly, 'Now, I can see how my son grew up inside Je…Granger.' he completed the name forcefully, 'Now, I can finally see how she took care of my son. I will know everything about my son…about her…about them. No one can ever tell me that I don't know how it feels because starting from today Draco Malfoy will know every single piece of information about his son and wife.'

An hour after his bath, a fed and watered Draco brought his uncle's Pensieve from his study, where it was under special password and placed it carefully on his table.

Casting a Do Not Disturb Charm around his bedroom, he reached for the phial which contained the memories and swirled its silvery contents once.

He sighed in satisfaction while his heart beat faster at the very thought that at last… at long last his son's third month of life inside Hermione Granger's womb was in his hands, waiting to be seen.

Eagerly, he pulled off the stopper of the crystal bottle and tipped the silvery contents into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas.

"_Remember Malfoy, these memories are very precious for me. They are the remembrance of the motherhood of an innocent woman, who sacrificed everything she had to bring this child to this world; so don't you dare play with them."_Apolline's voice warned inside his head as he eyed the silvery contents of the Pensieve.

He bent forwards, took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and plunged his face into the silvery substance inside the Pensieve. He felt his feet leave the floor, he was falling…falling….falling and then suddenly his feet touched the grounds as he found himself standing on a platform that was jam-packed with Muggles.

His hands instinctively reached up to cover his ears that were sensitive to sudden exposure of sound and frowning he looked around to find an Apolline Delacour with her son Alexis, both looking considerably younger and dressed impeccably in Muggle clothes, standing just beside him and looking expectedly at a row of Muggle trains.

He followed their gaze and realized that he was standing on the platforms of Gare du Nord, the Paris North Station that Apolline had told him to meet her when they made the deal about the memories. With the realization came Apolline's voice that told him something not even a week ago.

"_This place…" _Apolline had waved her hand at the station in general, _"…is from where Jean started her journey in France more than six years ago and should you succeed in your appointed task, Malfoy, you will start your journey from here too."_

'So this is where it all started?' Draco looked around in anticipation for any sign of Hermione but the crowd around him was so thick that it was impossible to identify a particular face.

'Wait patiently Draco,' he chastised himself for his impatience, 'This is Apolline's memory and Granger is bound to come here very soon.'

His other companions, however, weren't as relax as him; Apolline was standing on tiptoes to look over the throng of crowd and Alexis was checking his watch.

"Are you sure, maman, the train is not late?" he asked his anxious mother, "or early?" he added, "I don't know very much about these Muggle trains." He admitted, "Fleur told me that her friend is coming by Eurostar and that it is always on time. If that information is correct then Jean Granger should be here already since the train arrives at Gare du Nord at quarter to four and it's almost quarter past four now."

"Thirty minutes has passed and still no sign of the girl!" Apolline said looking both irritated and alarmed, "Alexis, I think we should split up and start looking for her."

"But I have never seen her before." Alexis countered, "And you say that you barely remember her face because you last saw her almost a year ago. I think we should better stand and wait here by this Chocolate shop as she had instructed us. What if she comes here looking for us and we are somewhere else searching for her?"

His patience now running thin, Draco looked for Hermione and suddenly spotted a woman who was approaching the Delacour duos in measured steps.

"Granger?" Draco gasped.

His widened Grey eyes moved down Hermione's small approaching form as he took her all in, feeling surprised to the sight before him. She looked much younger since the memories were almost six and a half years old when she was barely nineteen. She wore a long and loose navy blue tunic with black pants and a loose black shirt which were too loose for her form and hang off her like a black cloak. Her long, brown, bushy mane was neatly tied except for places where she must have run her fingers through it and her lips were pink from nervous biting. She reminded Draco of a timid little gazelle with her wide, liquid brown eyes that were alert and uneasy to the unfamiliar surroundings and strangers.

Draco's eyes next traveled down to her belly for any indication of a small mound there, but to his disappointment, Hermione Granger's too loose clothes didn't give a thing away about the presence of another life inside her.

"Monsieur….Alexis Delacour?" she addressed the man before her with caution and uncertainty while at the same time she winded her long shirt over her midsection that meant both to hide and protect.

"Mademoiselle Granger?" Alexis asked, finally noticing the young woman before him and he nudged his mother who was scanning the faces of the Muggle crowd with immense concentration, "Maman, stop looking there." He bid her, "I think we have found her." He said in a low tone.

Apolline looked around and faced Hermione, her blue eyes roving up and down the young woman before her. They stared at each other for a long moment and then her lips parted into a genuine smile, "Welcome to France, dear girl." She opened her arms at Hermione, "Come here, dear, come."

Smiling weakly and casting a cautious look at Alexis's direction, Hermione came forward and embraced the elderly woman who gave her a hearty hug.

"You are so small." She commented, carefully scrutinizing Hermione's loosely garment-fitted form when she released her from her embrace, "Do not you eat properly, my dear?" she asked with a reproachful look.

"I do." Hermione replied, "I just have some….vomiting problem." She confessed, now casting an embarrassed look at Alexis, who was watching her curiously.

"Alexis, will you not take care of the lady's luggage?" his mother asked him with a knowing look and the man immediately left them in search of a Muggle trolley.

"Tell me about your journey dear. I hope it was fine." Apolline asked, turning her head to Hermione again, who was watching her trunks carefully, "Did you eat anything in the way?"

"It was fine." Hermione assured Apolline with a smile, "I took Eurostar from St Pancras International at London and they provided me with a meal during the two hour journey. I am not hungry now."

"Of course you would say that, dear." Apolline commented knowingly, "Pregnancy sometimes reduces appetite but it is essential that you keep eating no matter you feel hungry or not. I have prepared a good lunch for you and you will take it as soon as we reach home. It shouldn't take long since Alexis has arranged for a Muggle car from the Ministry." She said gently.

Just then Alexis appeared pushing a trolley and he heaved Hermione's trunks on them manually. When he was finished, he motioned the ladies to follow him to the exit and a curious Draco followed them with numerous questions popping in his head.

'Why did she take a Muggle train?'

'Why was she late?'

'Why is she so thin?'

'Isn't she eating properly?'

'Is she taking good care of my son?'

'What did she tell Potty and Weasel when she came here?'

Walking alongside Hermione, Draco kept his eyes firmly on the young woman who looked thinner and paler than he had ever seen her. True that he had never given her more attention than it was required to call her Mudblood, Draco at least knew that Hermione Granger was physically strong - thanks to the powerful slap she had given him on their third year. This woman, however, appeared quite weak as she almost panted while walking through the heavy crowd.

A careless Muggle, who was talking to someone in a small Muggle phone, suddenly bumped with Hermione and almost threw her to the station floor before passing them hurriedly.

"Hey! You filthy Muggle! Where do you keep that useless pair of eyes? In you buttocks?" Draco exclaimed, "You wait till I get you for hurting her." He yelled and waved an angry fist at the oblivious Muggle before returning his gaze to Hermione who was massaging her painful left arm, "Are you hurt Granger?" he asked her before remembering that he was inside Apolline's memory and she can't hear him.

To his immense relief, both Apolline and Alexis had stopped on their way out to check on Hermione's arm while she tried to pull it off, looking embarrassed, "It's nothing Mrs. Delacour. I am fine." She tried to convince the elderly woman who cast an angry glance at the crowd around them and lightly massaged Hermione's arm before pulling out her wand just enough to cast a Repulsion Charm around Hermione.

"There, girl, no can touch you now." she assured Hermione who smiled gently and thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

They resumed their walk again, the crowd easily parting around them to give them a berth of space; clearly Apolline's charm was doing them a good job.

Draco, still furious at the Muggle, kept his watchful eyes on Hermione and noticed suddenly that she was carrying a small bag hanging from her right shoulder.

"Why aren't you giving that bag to the Delacour boy?" he snapped at her, forgetting that she can't hear him, "You are pregnant, Granger and you are not supposed to carry anything at all." He chided her.

But his words were lost in Apolline's memory and Hermione kept carrying her bag.

"Tell me, dear girl, what took you so long to find us?" Apolline asked Hermione when they were almost near the exit, "We thought that the train was late."

"No, Madame, the train was on time. EuroStar, the Muggle train I boarded, is never late." Hermione replied, "I was feeling a little dizzy so I took some rest and then came to look for you. I am sorry if I have kept you waiting." She said apologetically.

"Not at all, dear girl, not at all." Apolline waved a hand at Hermione, "It is you who needs special care now, dear. I am glad that you took some rest." She said as they finally came out through the wide exit and halted on the cobblestoned pavement.

Draco watched as Alexis wheeled Hermione's luggage loaded trunk to a posh looking Muggle car.

"You brought a… Mercedes?" Hermione asked Apolline, astonished while she eyed a three-pointed star inside a circle, "For me? Why?"

"Well, you are Alexis's sister's friend and he is very fond of his sisters: Fleur and Gabrielle. He is the one who has spoiled them with his love. So there was no way he could bring any common Muggle car for her sister's friend, my dear." Apolline said with a gentle smile, "Besides, you need a smooth ride in this condition." She cast a glance at Hermione's modestly covered abdomen.

'What the hell is a Mercedes?' Draco thought both irritated and grateful to Alexis, who indicated the chauffeur to bring forth the Muggle vehicle to them. In next few minutes Draco watched as they loaded Hermione's trunks in the back carriage and when the uniformed chauffeur held open the car door for Hermione and Apolline, he too boarded with them into the spacious car.

He sat beside Apolline while Alexis took the seat beside the chauffeur, still keeping his eyes on Hermione through the rear view mirror.

"So tell me, dear girl, how is everything in Britain?" Apolline asked Hermione casually once she was comfortably seated and she handed her a goblet of water, "Drink," she instructed her when Hermione protested lightly, "You need to drink adequate fluid." She said and Hermione took the goblet.

"Merci." She thanked the elderly lady as their car drove through spacious Paris avenues, "Well the situation hasn't changed much over last one month after Voldemort's death. Though most of his followers were captured and sentenced to Azkaban, some pureblood families are still out of bounds." Hermione said tersely and took a sip, "They are using their influence and family gold to keep themselves out of Azkaban. Besides, there are still huge number of silent supporters who belief in Voldemort's dream of a pureblood society. They may not voice it in public but since they work in the Wizengamot or at other high ranks in the Ministry, it is difficult to completely eradicate what that mad lunatic left behind."

Draco contemplated over her words. He knew that post-war Britain wasn't the same as many envisioned it to be. With a lot of talented wizards and witches of Light side dead, and Lord Voldemort's hidden supports still working at the Ministry and Wizengamot, his family was successful in escaping with just a House Arrest sentence for Lucius Malfoy at the expense of half of their Gringotts gold.

"Mademoiselle Granger, who is running for the post of next Minister of Magic?" he heard Alexis Delacour asked Hermione, his eyes on the road ahead but head tilted slightly to her side.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the Acting Minister of Magic but he won't be there for very long." Hermione informed the man, "Though he is a pureblood wizard himself, many of Voldemort's supporters detest him for his role against the puppet Minister Voldemort had planted, a man named Pius Thicknesse. He is having a difficult time weeding out the corruption in the ministry and it is earning him even more resentment. But I hope he makes it to the office of Minister of Magic. He is an honest man and if anyone can indeed change the post-war society, it is him." She finished the water and handed the goblet to Apolline.

"Fleur told me you have been to France once before." Apolline said, noticing the dismayed look in Hermione's face.

"Yes, I came here with my parents in the summer before my third year at Hogwarts." Hermione replied, "I spent my summer here at Paris visiting Louvre, Eiffel Tower and other attractions. Where is your home by the way? Fleur told me it is near the Notre Dame cathedral. Is it true?" she asked Apolline.

Apolline nodded with a pleasant smile, "Yes, dear, it is true. La Résidence de Delacour or the residence of Delacour is in the heart of Paris in Ile de la Cité, one of the two natural islands in river Seine. The other natural island is Ile Saint Louis which is connected to Cité by Pont Saint-Louis. Notre dame is almost at walking distance from our home. I know it is hard to believe that Wizarding households can exist in such a historical place" she said noting the astonished look in Hermione's face, "but our family residence is there since the fifteenth century along with some others. The Muggles know nothing of us."

Draco was eager to listen more of their conversation but the scene shifted and he found himself standing on the Delacour grounds and outside their residence, the one he had left just few hours ago.

He looked sideways and found Hermione looking up at the Gothic-style impressive three-storied building.

"Welcome home, dear." Apolline announced with a hearty smile and nudged Hermione to enter through the open door.

Draco watched as Hermione gave her Apolline an unsure and feeble smile before taking her first step to the place that will become her future home.

"I have told the Elves to clean and arrange the East Wing for you and I hope you will like it." Apolline told Hermione as they walked side-by-side and reached for a staircase that Draco knew would take them to their large suite, where Hermione lived with Adrian before he Claimed and brought him to his uncle's Château.

"It is alright, Madame, you don't need to worry about me." Hermione told the elderly woman politely, "I can live almost anywhere but I thank you for your kindness."

"No need to thank me, dear girl." Apolline said as they took the flight of steps and Draco followed them closely, "I am glad that you came, dear. I was missing Fleur badly since her marriage and I have a feeling that very soon you will fill her place in my heart." She said beaming.

The door to the East Wing was already open for them when Hermione and Apolline reached there. Draco followed them inside as Hermione looked around her new home.

"It's huge." She commented, awe-struck as she turned round and round on the sitting room, "I could do well with just one room, Madame. There was no need to arrange a whole suite for me." She said modestly.

"Of course, there is." Apolline protested, "Once the baby is born you will need a lot of space for it to walk and run. Well maybe it will take some time for him or her to reach to that stage but it will happen one day; so why not prepare it beforehand?" she smiled encouragingly, "Now come and see your bedroom." She ushered Hermione to the next room.

As Draco entered the bedroom behind Hermione, he found it less cluttered with furniture. Except for the bed that was still the Queen-sized bed Hermione and Adrian slept since he found them and invaded their suite, there was a chest of drawers, a vanity and a reading table. Draco identified it as the same one that Adrian used to sit on and do his drawings or homework.

"It's….it's wonderful…" he heard Hermione stammered as she eyed the impressively decorated bedroom with few but elegant furniture, "I can never thank you enough, Madame Delacour." she said earnestly and shifted her gaze to the floor where her trunks had been brought before she arrived.

"If you thank me one more time, dear girl, I assure you I will be very angry." Apolline said her sternly and to Draco's immense pleasure that put an end to Hermione's rant, "And don't you dare touch those trunks." She warned the young woman when she reached forward to open one of them, "You had a long journey from London to Paris and should take some rest. I will tell the elf, who served Fleur, to come and unload your trunks."

"But Madame, I don't want Elves to work for me." Hermione protested and Draco groaned, "I can arrange my things with magic." She supplied.

"For Merlin's sake Granger, stop being so stubborn and listen to Apolline Delacour." Draco growled at her, "And please, take that infernal bag off your shoulder. You are hurting yourself and our son."

"I forbid you to whip your wand unless it is absolutely necessary, dear girl." Apolline instructed Hermione firmly, who frowned, "Magical pregnancy is not like Muggle pregnancy. I guess Fleur has told you that I am a certified Midwife." She said and grabbed Hermione by her arm to guide her to sit on the bed, "Please don't mind me asking, dear, but is the father of this child a wizard?" she asked.

Draco's gut clenched tightly as he remembered the truth behind this pregnancy and he watched apprehensively as Hermione opened her mouth to reply.

"He…" she stammered, "He is a pureblood. Didn't Fleur tell you about me?" she asked frowning deeply now.

"She did, my dear, she did." Apolline replied gently, noticing Hermione's uneasiness, "She told me that you were tortured during the war and that you are carrying a child. She also told me that your parents live in Australia and they don't know anything about you or the baby because you have wiped off their memories. She never told me any details about who did it or when it happened because that's not important. The baby is yours and yours only. He has no rights over the child since you weren't married at the time of conception." She explained kindly, "I asked that question because I wanted to assess the how much magical the child can be. Fleur told me you are a Muggleborn witch and if that monster is pureblood then chances of it being a magical child are pretty high. Now as I was saying before, magical pregnancies are not like Muggle pregnancies. While a Muggle woman only nourishes her baby inside her womb, a witch not only nourishes but also infuses her baby with her magic. Though the baby gets his or her initial magic from his or her father but it is the mother's magic that continues to supply the magic till the baby is born. So, if you use your magic to do your daily works the baby will not get enough magic to be a wizard or witch. Our magic isn't endless my dear, like everything else in this world we also have a limit to our power. Pregnancy divides that power between two individuals and it is the mother who has to sacrifice her magical comforts for a few monthes to supply her magic to her child." She explained kindly.

Hermione was deep in thought following Apolline's explanation and Draco stood patiently beside them to listen more.

"But I used my magic in last two monthes." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I even drank Polyjuice potion to break into Gringotts with my friends. I fought in the battle of Hogwarts. That was before I knew I was pregnant. Have I hurt my baby?" she asked looking concerned while wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Oh no, dear, the baby is still very small." Apolline assured Hermione patiently, "You didn't hurt it since it hardly needs any magic now. But it will need magic as it keeps growing up inside you and that's why I told you to reserve your magic as much as you can. Even I had to abstain myself from doing magic as much as possible every time I became pregnant." She said lightly and patted Hermione's shoulder, "Enough talking now, dear girl. You should take a bath, eat your lunch and take a good nap because from your looks I can tell that you are not taking good care of yourself." She said dismissively and stood up, "The Elves will take care of your luggage. Meanwhile lie down and take some rest." She instructed.

As Hermione finally removed her bag and placed it on the night stand to lie down, the scene around Draco shifted again.

He found himself standing beside Hermione's bed where the young woman in question was fast asleep.

Draco had never seen Hermione sleep before. Truth be told he had never even paid attention to any woman when she slept, even his dead wife Astoria never qualified to be on that list. Though they had shared the same bed and passionate love-making at times, Draco had never deemed it fit to look at her when she slept. Oddly enough, this scene, where Hermione was sleeping, struck him strangely and crouching down, he looked at her properly for the first time in his life.

The woman before was almost curled into a ball, her arms wrapping her stomach loosely. Some of her bushy brown hair, that he had made fun of, ran down her uncovered neck while the others rested on the pillow she was sleeping on. Her face, though pale, had a peaceful look on it and her eyes, even in their closed state made Draco want to stare at them for the rest of his time.

Unbeknownst to himself Draco just couldn't take his eyes off the woman he had detested so passionately. He watched, almost fascinated, as Hermione slept while her breathing was deep and regular.

A small smile crept into Draco's lips, 'Adrian is sleeping and breathing with her, inside her.' he thought pleasantly, 'My son is sleeping and breathing inside her.'

So lost was he in watching Hermione sleep that when a woman gently stroked Hermione he looked up at her, extremely irritated that she disturbed the peacefully sleeping woman.

His eyes found Apolline Delacour who seemed to doing the same thing as he: watching Hermione sleep.

"Wake up dear girl, wake up." She bid her gently and steering feebly, Hermione opened her eyes.

Draco could swear at that moment that he had never seen such mesmerizing eyes before. Though they had shared the same classroom and school for six long years and he had a gross idea that Hermione Granger's eyes were in fact 'common' shade of brown; he never knew that they were also filled with such innocence and intelligence. He had always preferred blue and green pair suitable enough to tempt him, for most of his female partners were either blue or green eyed. A darker shade such as brown or black was never his cup of tea. But this sleepy brown pair before him, that moved and rested on Apolline, had such wondrous depth in them that Draco wondered why he hadn't noticed them before.

"Wake up dear," Apolline repeated again, this time with a smile, "It's almost nine o' clock in the evening and you should take your supper now."

"It is night already." Hermione said, sitting up and trying to tame her wild curls and somehow it made Draco groan in irritation, "I am sorry I overslept."

"No, dear it's just fine. You had long journey this morning and surely, you need a good sleep. If it were not for supper I wouldn't have awaken you. Now wash your face, freshen up and come downstairs. Though you have met them before, Gustave and Gabrielle are waiting eagerly to meet you." She informed her.

Hermione nodded as she made a small pony tail and getting out of her bed she went to the en-suite bathroom.

Draco followed her when she came out from there and dried her face before starting for downstairs.

The whole of the Delacour family was waiting for Hermione in their dining table and she greeted them politely before taking a seat beside Gabrielle.

"Mademoiselle Jean." Gustave addressed her, "The last time we met, it was in my daughter Fleur's wedding and I vaguely remember they used to call you something else, something with…" he tapped his chin thoughtfully as if trying to remember, "…something that started with H." he said finally.

"Hermione…they called me Hermione, for that is my given name. Jean is my middle name and nobody except for my other two friends, Harry and Ron, knows about it." Hermione informed the elderly man while Apolline ladled her steaming soup.

"Then why did Fleur tell us that your name is Jean?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"I told her to do so." Draco heard Hermione sighed deeply, "I want to start a new life here and my old name is nothing but a nuisance for me now. So I told her to tell you that my name is Jean; it is better that way since Jean is a common French female name." she explained and spooned some soup to her mouth.

"Is the taste to your liking, dear?" Apolline asked from her seat beside her husband, "Chicken soup is good source of protein for you."

"It's delicious Madame Delacour, thank you." Hermione said politely, "I was wondering when I can start my studies? Fleur told me she has already written a letter about me to Madame Maxime. When can I meet her?" she asked Apolline.

"Patience dear, patience." Apolline said gently while Alexis looked up from his soup, "Not even a day has passed since you came to France and you are enquiring about Beauxbatons? Gabrielle will be going back to her school on Sunday and we can join her then. Meanwhile eat and take rest, dear, for you need it badly.

"I never knew students could visit home in the middle of term." Hermione commented glancing at Gabrielle, "We, at Hogwarts, could go home only during holidays."

"Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are not the same, dear." Gustave said, helping himself with some salad now, "For example, Hogwarts has four Houses while Beauxbatons has none. The students are categorized according to the year they study. You will find it almost everywhere in France. Even the higher educational institutions like Sorbonne doesn't have Houses." He informed a surprised looking Hermione, "Another difference is that in Beauxbatons the students can visit their parents during the weekends should they like it. Beauxbatons may be a Wizarding boarding school but they allow their students this much freedom so that they don't feel extremely homesick. Most of them don't come for they have loads of homework to do but those who want to visit can take Beauxbatons Express from school to Gare du Nord to spend the weekend with their families." he explained.

Gustave's explanation reminded Draco of what Dominique had told him before their Quidditch try-out that creating Houses simply created House prejudices.

Getting over his thoughts regarding house rivalry he watched carefully as Hermione took her soup and then suddenly pushed away the half-empty bowl.

"I am sorry, Madame Delacour," she said to Apolline's questioning look, "But I just can't eat anymore. It has got nothing to do with your soup. The soup is fine. It's just that I can't…" she grimaced, "…eat a lot." She finished her sentence.

"You eat like a bird my dear. No doubt why you are so thin." Apolline gave Hermione a disapproving look, "How about some steak? Or pudding?" she offered her other options.

"No, thanks," Hermione was fanning her face with her hand now, "I don't think I can take anything at all." She said and furious, Draco slammed his fist on the dining table.

"Eat Granger, eat!" He shouted at Hermione, "You are forgetting that my son is inside you and you can't play with his life by your lawless means." He snapped and tried to pull the bowl of soup towards Hermione but realized that it was a memory where he could do nothing about it.

Fuming with rage and helplessness Draco slumped on an empty chair and hid his face in his hands.

"Maybe you can't eat anymore, dear girl, but the life that is growing inside you needs that food." He heard Apolline said gently and feeling hopeful he looked up from his hands, "That child depends on your for nourishment and without it he or she will be hungry for the rest of the night." she stated solemnly.

To his great relief Hermione pulled the bowl of soup towards her again and started spooning its contents into her mouth without any more protests.

"That's better." Draco commented with a satisfied smirk as Hermione gulped down her food with a strained look on her face, "Don't you dare starve yourself, woman." He warned her eyeing her thin form.

'But why is she so thin now?' he asked himself, 'As far as I can remember she was healthier than this when we last met in Hogwarts during the battle.'

His query was answered once the supper ended with Hermione finishing her soup and a piece of steak and she returned to her suite with Apolline in tow.

"I hope I am not disturbing your privacy." She said as Hermione settled on her bed, "As a midwife I just felt like it was my duty to check your baby." She said evenly.

Hermione massaged her stomach uncomfortably, "Thank you, Madame." She said, "I was wondering how to ask you to check my baby but I was hesitating thinking that you have already done so much for me; that too just because I came with Fleur's reference."

"Why are you being so formal, my dear?" Apolline chided her softly and gestured her to lie down as she removed her wand from her sleeve, "Think me as one of your aunts and be frank. Now can you remove this dress just a little to reveal your stomach?" she offered.

Feeling elated that he was finally going to see his son Draco moved closer to the group and stood just behind Apolline, waiting for Hermione to remove her loose shirt.

"I…can you do this with the clothes on?" Hermione asked skeptically, "I don't feel comfortable without my clothes, even before ladies." She confessed and Draco sighed.

"It is alright dear, I can do with your clothes on." Apolline said with an assuring smile, "In fact it was most insensitive of me to ask you to remove your shirt. It is very natural to feel uncomfortable since you were subjected to violent assault." She said and waved her wand over Hermione's midsection.

"When was your last normal period?" she asked her continuing her investigation.

"I don't remember the exact date since we were on the run. But it was sometime in the middle of March." Hermione replied, "I have already counted it, Madame, and my baby is due around Christmas." She said.

"Which method did you use to count the Expected Date of Delivery, dear, Muggle or Magic?" Apolline asked now lightly pressing her wand tip to Hermione's abdomen.

"Is there any difference between Muggle and Magic pregnancy?" Hermione asked anxiously, "To tell you the truth, I was planning to read books on it since I found out that I am pregnant but for last few weeks my friends were around me almost all the time. It would look suspicious if I read books on pregnancy so I just read the one Fleur gave me. I haven't been able to finish it yet. So I used the Muggle method where it is 9 monthes ± 7 days. Why? What's wrong, Madame?"

"Can you please stop calling me Madame? It's hurting my ears." Apolline said dismissively, "No, dear, nothing is wrong." She assured a concerned looking Hermione, "It is just that for witches it is 9 monthes ± 21 days. We, witches bear a magical child inside us, not a non-magical one. Just like the magical folks live longer than average Muggles, the duration of a magical pregnancy is longer than a Muggle one. Those extra two weeks makes the child magically mature." She explained calmly and gave her wand a final wave, "Well, it's finished and I am happy to say that the baby is doing remarkably well. Do you want to know the sex?" she asked as Hermione sat up.

Though Draco knew the answer he was eager to hear it from Apolline's lips. He had explicitly asked the Healer about the sex of the child he and Astoria would be having each time his first wife became pregnant when she was alive. He had been extremely happy when the Healer had told them that his wife was pregnant with a male child which meant he would have an heir to the Malfoy family.

But to his dismay, Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't want to know if it is a boy or girl." Hermione said running her hand over her stomach, "It's all the same for me. My parents didn't teach me to discriminate between a boy and a girl, aunt. All I want is a healthy child – male or female, it doesn't matter for me." She said firmly, "Though for some it matters a lot to have a male child for they consider him as their heir."

Her words hit Draco's memory like a cannon ball and a conversation between him and his aunt Audré, resurfaced.

"_Astoria, who was Hemophilic, was given the Royal jelly so that she could produce a male heir. But all the males she produced suffered from their mother's disease and died early at age from unstoppable bleeding. I heard that Scorpius died from a minor nosebleed and after repeated attempts to produce another male heir under the influence of 'Royal Jelly', Astoria too became sensitive. She also died from bleeding. Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that. So as I said previously, it is your family traditions that killed that innocent woman who wanted nothing more than to give her husband an heir. And that's why you should be grateful to Jean that she is not a pureblood. It is she, whose 'Muddy Blood' is free from all kinds of inborn diseases and your son Adrian is alive and healthy. It is her 'dirty blood', Draco, that runs in the veins of that five year old boy and makes him what he is today – a lively child, despite you being his unfortunate father."_

Despite being inside Apolline's memory Draco's own memory clogged as a sentence echoed across his mind:

"_Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that."_

"_Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that."_

"_Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that."_

"I know that a lot of families prefer it that way, Jean." he heard Apolline comment, "Mostly these families are pureblood and all they care about is an heir regardless of the way it was conceived. Some even resort to extreme measures to ensure that the child is indeed a male child."

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously, "As far as I know, there is no way to pre-determinate the sex of the child."

Apolline nodded gravely, "There is a way, my dear, there is a way. There is a thing called Royal Jelly which when consumed before conception can guarantee that the child is male. It is a very well guarded secret among those who practice it. Practically it is illegal since it is violation of Mother Nature's Law, but still there are pureblood families out there who practice it." she said darkly.

"That's abhorring and… and barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed, "I mean how can anyone have prejudice against one's own child even before she was conceived?"

Draco flinched as Hermione's words hit him hard, remembering his own family was one of those who practiced the use of Royal Jelly for centuries and as a result there is no daughters amongst the Malfoys.

"Let's come back to your child, dear." Apolline offered noting the sad look in Hermione's face, "As I said before your child is growing up quite well. It…" she stopped when Hermione held out a hand.

"Please don't call my child 'it'." she requested the elderly woman, "I know unborn babies are referred to as 'it' but that makes it sound them like some inanimate object." She explained.

"What should I call him or her then?" Apolline asked curiously "You don't want to know the sex so there is no way I can call the baby him or her without letting out the secret."

"Call my baby…" Hermione paused, "Call him or her as 'little rabbit'." She said with a gentle smile.

"Little rabbit." Apolline repeated after Hermione and smiled, "Interesting." She noted, "Well, your little rabbit is growing pretty well. And if you continue to take good care of yourself, which you certainly didn't take until today, the rabbit will be as healthy as a child can be." She said with a pleasant smile, "Tell me, dear, do you have any disease or were you ever subjected to any curse?" she asked Hermione suddenly.

Both Draco and Hermione's face became grave as the question took them on the day of her violation.

A pale Hermione paled even more, "Why? What's wrong?" she asked nervously biting her lower lip.

"Please answer my question first." Apolline pledged.

"It happened the day…the day I was…" Hermione stammered, "…the day I was violated…the bastard who did that had a maniac aunt who used Cruciatus Curse on me. She even bit me and engraved this word on my skin." She rolled up the sleeve of her left forearm and a horror stricken Draco found the unforgivable word etched across her skin.

"Mudblood." Apolline whispered softly looking grimly at Hermione's left forearm, "You kept the child even after this?" she asked Hermione incredulously, "You kept the child of a man who and whose family tortured you like an animal? Why, Jean, why?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked back, her eyes shining with tears now, "My little rabbit is as much a victim as I am. How can I punish my child for the crime someone else committed? How can I kill my own child, my own flesh and blood?" she clutched her stomach protectively, "What is my baby's fault in it? My rabbit didn't ask that monster to torture me? That innocent child didn't ask to be born like this?"

Draco had heard the same conversation once before only that time it was in Fleur's memory and that was between Hermione and Fleur. Except for the part where Hermione had said that she would leave her country to save her son from him, Draco Malfoy and his esteemed Malfoy family, he was mostly unaffected to the other aspects like when Hermione had said that she couldn't kill the child for it was innocent. At that time he had taken it for granted for the woman to bear him his son: rape or no-rape. Now almost a month after that memory, he realized how very selfish his attitude had been. It was as if he had considered his son like a piece of meat to be displayed in front of the world that he, Draco Malfoy, had an heir not a son.

Shuddering and ashamed at the thought he focused his gaze once again on Hermione and found her silently shedding tears.

"I am so sorry, dear girl, I am so sorry." Apolline gently caressed Hermione's cheek.

"You ask me why can't eat, aunt! Why I am so thin?" Hermione said, sniffing audibly, "How could I not be? Do you know what I am going through for last three monthes? I was tortured brutally and now I am pregnant. I had to turn down the marriage proposal of the man I love. I had to sacrifice my parents for the sake of their well-being. I had to come to a foreign country where I have no one except for your family." she said as tears flew relentlessly, "I don't even have enough money to look after me and my baby. My parents used to bear all my expenses before and now they are not here. They sold their home and went to Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins for I wiped their memories of me. Most of my Muggle savings were used when we were hiding from Voldemort and looking for ways to destroy him. I am still not a graduate and there is no way I can earn money from a decent job. I don't know what to do with my and my child's future. All these things are making me mad." She shook her vehemently, "I don't want to end up in street or worse go for begging before Malfoys. Who do you think can stomach food at this condition?" she asked vehemently.

'Granger doesn't have money?' Draco almost gagged in horror, 'But we - Malfoys, Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles emptied half of your vaults to satisfy the Ministry that all those moneys will go for the benefit of the war victims and in return we received lesser sentences.'

"Why? My dear you are saying that you don't have money? Surely the Ministry must have provided the War Heroes with enough gold." Apolline now voiced Draco's question, gently running her hand through Hermione's curls.

"The British Ministry offered us – Harry, Ron and me - twenty thousand galleons each for our contribution in the Second Wizarding War. Though they didn't tell us from where all those money came from, I know it is from all those families who tortured me, my friends and even killed them. So I denied to take it." Hermione replied firmly, "I can't take that money aunt. I just can't. It is an insult to the memories of those who were tortured and those who sacrificed their lives in the war: like Fred Weasley, like Remus Lupin, like Ted and Nymphadora Tonks, like Colin Creevey, like Professor Severus Snape, like many others who died in the battle. That money is stained with their blood and I am not raising my child with blood money." She shook her head resolutely, "Kingsley tried to convince me to take it but I refused it on his face. I would rather beg in the streets than raise my child with that money. If my child grows up, he or she will eat and live from what I earn from my work. The money that I will use to raise my child will be soaked in my sweat not with innocent blood." She declared.

Hermione's honest proclamation knocked all air out of Draco. He stood there looking at the crying woman sitting on the bed, her right hand over her stomach while his emotions ran high.

"_I would rather beg in the streets than raise my child with that money."_

"_If my child grows up, he or she will eat and live from what I earn from my work." _

"_The money that I will use to raise my child will be soaked in my sweat not with innocent blood."_

'Who is she?' Draco thought looking down at Hermione in a new found light.

'What is she made of?'

'How can she be so strong?'

'And still so caring?'

'And still so full of morality and conscience?'

The answer came to him in his aunt's voice when they talked just two days ago:

"_Jean is a virtuous woman; no matter how hard you tried to rob her from her innocence, she still remains as pure as gold. Her body may have encountered her first and last intimacy in the form of that violent ra…and bore the fruit in her innocent womb, Draco, but I can guarantee you that I have never seen a purer and virtuous woman than her. She may not be a pureblood like your mother or Astoria or me, but her heart is so pure that it saved Adrian from all the vileness of the Malfoy blood. That boy is still innocent because his mother raised him, not you, Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

Raised as a rich and arrogant pureblood, Draco had always associated the word 'pure' either with blood or with virginity. He had never endeavored to explore the other meanings of the word. Now after hearing this conversation between Hermione and Apolline, it's other aspects unfolded before his eyes and he understood what his aunt Audré had meant by the words 'pure' and 'virtue'. She had implied to not only to Hermione's physical pureness but also to her mental state of pureness and realizing it finally, Draco stood there mesmerized, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

"What do you want to do now, dear girl?" he was brought back to his senses when Apolline enquired of Hermione, "Do you have any future plans? No, my dear girl, don't cry." She wiped her tears, "And don't be despaired, for time will rectify everything." She gave her a hopeful smile.

Hermione sniffed audibly "I need…a job, any…decent job." She choked, "I guess the school will not start before September and I have almost two and a half monthes. I want to use it to earn some money. Besides I need to practice my French too if I am to study and work here." She wiped her reddened nose on her sleeve, "You didn't tell me why you asked me about any disease or curse." She noted.

Apolline face became grave as she replied, "Cruciatus during pregnancy is almost a death blow to the child. There are very few cases where women are subjected to that curse when they were pregnant and most of them miscarried. I am astounded that you carried the baby till now and your rabbit is healthy despite you being so ill and depressed. But I don't think it is going to be over any sooner now. My wand tells me that it is still coursing through your veins and you may suffer from more attacks in near future." Draco watched as Hermione's features grew grim with every word, "But don't you worry, my dear girl, for I am here and I'll look after you till the end." She smiled hopefully.

For the first time in his entire life Draco was cursing his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange with all his heart. If he had felt dislike for that maniac woman previously, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. He wanted to dig her out of her grave, reincarnate her and kill her again and again and again until there was nothing left of her to be buried.

"We will see what we can do about your job, dear Jean." Apolline assured Hermione, "Now, drink this." she handed her a large glass of milk that the Elf had brought previously, "And sleep. You and your little rabbit need it." she smiled encouragingly as Hermione took a small sip.

"I don't know why, but I just can't stomach milk these days." She said grimacing at the large glass of white liquid.

"Easy now, Granger, easy." Draco tried to assure her in his softest voice though he knew he couldn't be heard, "Just relax and take your time."

Hermione did take her time for it took half an hour for her to finally finish her milk before Apolline's watchful eyes and she laid down as Apolline stood up to leave.

"I suggest that you don't lock the door when you sleep, dear girl, though I know it is hard considering what you have been through and there are men living in this house." She said solemnly, "I will come to check on you at night and I swear on my Villa blood that no one shall enter your suite without your expressed permission." She said to a doubtful looking Hermione, "Now, sleep, my child, sleep." She bid and turned to leave.

For some inexplicable reason Draco was eager to watch Hermione as she sleeps but to his immense dismay the scene shifted again and the room he was standing on, vanished.

He was standing on a very spacious chamber flooded with sunlight that were entering through ceiling high stained glass windows. It was divided into bays by giant Corinthian columns and was elegantly decorated in a symphony of blue flock wallpaper, white velvet curtains and figured-silk wall hangings. The Corinthian columns were painted with beautiful portraits while a few portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hanged from a corner wall.

Narrowing his eyes in bright sunlight since the last memory was in a semi-dark room; Draco looked around as much as he could and found an elegant and graceful looking handsome woman whom he had seen in his fourth year when the Beauxbaton delegates arrived in Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Madame Maxime?" he whispered watching the shiny olive skinned giant witch who had black eyes and sleek hair drawn into a bun. She was dressed in a pale green robe of finest satin and wearing expensive emerald jewelry.

"So, Jean Granger." She addressed the small woman sitting before her gigantic table, "You wish to continue your study here is Beauxbatons? Why? Isn't Hogwarts good enough?" she enquired lightly.

Though Hermione paled considerably at the question, she lifted her chin defensively and fixed her gaze directly at the larger and stronger woman before her.

"Hogwarts is still the best Magical school in whole Europe, Madame." She said proudly, "But I am no longer fit to study there. I am…I am pregnant and the father of my child doesn't desire to have a half-blood son or daughter. They are very snob purebloods and I am a Muggleborn. Therefore my child's life is at stake should I try to continue my education at Hogwarts because once they come to know of this child's existence, they will try to get rid of my baby either by killing or injuring me gravely. So I decided to leave my country and continue my education elsewhere, somewhere they can't reach me and my baby."

Draco, who had already walked over to stand beside Hermione, looked at the grave face of Madame Maxime, who took out a letter and opened it.

"My dearest pupil Fleur Delacour now Fleur Weasley did write me that you were tortured during the war but I didn't know that it was this serious." She said grimly, "I thought she meant that you were physically wounded and became disabled. But here the situation is graver than I expected. How far are you in your pregnancy?" she asked.

"I am on my third month." Hermione replied as Apolline, who was sitting beside her, laid a supportive hand over her hands.

"That means when the classes start in September you will be on your sixth month." Madame Maxime counted on her large fingers. "Six monthes means that you will have a bump and you will face some difficulties of being a pregnant woman. Are you sure you can take up this challenge?" she asked Hermione skeptically.

"I have to, Madame Maxime, I have to take it." Hermione replied determinedly, "My reputations till now have been good in Hogwarts and my teachers were always pleased with my record. I have already lost a year for the war and if I don't continue it now, I will be considered a defaulter which will destroy my chances to get a good job. May be I am a war heroine, Madame, but right now I am choosing to be Jean Granger than Hermione Granger and I need a decent life in order to survive in this foreign country."

Madame Maxime continued eyeing Hermione over her joined fingers, her brows in deep frown.

"Why leave behind a life of comfort and security for a life of hardship? You can easily get rid of this child of yours and go to live your life in your own country. Then why did you choose to be Jean rather than Hermione Granger?" she asked sharply.

"Because Jean or Hermione, I can never kill an innocent child!" Hermione stood up, her body shaking with emotion, "May be I can abort this child and go on living like I dreamt of and no one will know about it, ever. But what will I answer myself? That I killed an innocent life for my own good future? That my hands are stained with the blood of a child, who never chose to be born like this? What is my child's fault in this?" she asked vehemently and shook her head, "No, Madame, no." she placed her hand over her abdomen, "I would rather die than kill this innocent life that solely depends upon me. My child breathes through me, eats through me and our heart beats together. Fleur told me that teachers at Beauxbatons will empathize with me but if my pregnancy is creating any problem in you accepting me as a student then I will respectfully decline and leave." She said firmly.

'Typical Gryffindor!' Draco commented but he couldn't add his spite to his comment this time. Instead his Slytherin heart swelled in pride that the woman before him showed such commendable courage and determination.

Though he knew that in the end Hermione was accepted in Beauxbatons he watched apprehensively as Madame Maxime's joined hands flickered to indicate Hermione to take her seat again.

"I have seen many pupils during my time as headmistress here in Beauxbatons," she said finally, her voice deep and resonating across her chamber, "but I must admit I have not met someone like you before. No, I am not against your enrollment as a student here, though we have almost no British student here." She said smiling and quickly regaining her serious composure, "While pregnancy is not a crime, pregnancy out of wedlock is deeply discouraged in our traditional Wizarding society. I know it was not under your control and we here, in France, are quite open-minded about it. So, I hope that almost everyone will help you once you start your education here. I ask you take a lighter course and do not overwork yourself since your child will be needing your magic." She advised.

"I have already explained it to her, Madame." Apolline piped from beside Hermione, "She understands that she is not to overwork and tire herself both physically and magically."

"The Ministry has a strict guideline for education of pregnant witches since every magical child is very important for us." Madame Maxime waved her wand and a roll of parchment appeared before Hermione, "You can take a maximum of five subjects and should not attend more than a class a day. The rest of the time should be employed to your rest and homework. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Madame," Hermione nodded as she scanned the contents of the parchment, "I have heard that there are no Houses in Beauxbatons like we had in Hogwarts. Since I have no House dormitory how will I be allotted my room?" she asked curiously.

"It is true that we don't have four different houses by four founders like Hogwarts did since Beauxbatons was founded by one wizard instead of four. You will be allotted your room in Seventh Year Female Wing along with other female students of your year." Maxime replied, "Do you have any more queries?"

"Yes, one last question." Hermione said and Draco was reminded of her infuriating questioning habit in Hogwarts, "Can I work when during my spare times?"

"Well, unlike Hogwarts and Durmstrang, Beauxbatons doesn't have any strict laws about students not working outside school." Madame Maxime replied patiently, "Many of our students come from families that are very well-off and therefore students, who are of age, are allowed to earn their own money. Remember, Jean Granger, our rules may not be as strict as Hogwarts but our standards are very high and we expect you to live up to it." she said proudly.

"I will try my best, Madame, not to disappoint you in any manner." Hermione nodded with an encouraging smile and before Draco could do so much as a blink, the scene around him shifted again.

In contrast to where he had been previously, a spacious office with only three people on it, his surroundings were packed with people.

Startled, he looked around and found himself standing on a Muggle platform with people waiting idly.

"This metro is the best Muggle transport for Parisian magical community." Apolline voice said from behind him and Draco whipped around to find a modestly dressed Hermione and Apolline standing on the platform.

"Out of the two natural islands in the Seine: Ile de la Cité and Ile Saint-Louis, our island Ile de la Cité has the only metro station that connects us with Les Halles, the Wizarding marketplace and other notable magical institutions. Since your work place falls in this route, it is better that we take this metro. I have used it plenty of times," she smiled at Hermione who looked curious, "I really find Muggle metro fascinating. Sometimes I travel it to go to Les Halles."

"How frequently does it leave?" Hermione asked, looking at a small piece of paper that looked like a torn piece of ticket, "I hope we won't be late on my first day at interview."

"Oh, no dear girl, we won't be." Apolline shook her head, "The metro leaves in every four minutes and it will take us approximately thirteen minutes to reach Gare du Nord metro. The place where you will be working is near to that station."

'Gare du Nord?' Draco whispered, 'I hope she is not taking Granger to the werewolf hospital that she took me.'

The conversation didn't run long for the metro arrived and throng of people around him poured inside while those who were boarding it came out.

"Hey moron! Look before you walk!" Draco warned a Muggle, who was talking to someone in his Muggle phone when he remembered the incident the day Hermione arrived in Paris but to his surprise the crowd parted magically as Hermione stepped on the metro majestically.

'Repulsion Charm.' Draco whispered, a small smile playing on his lips now, 'Well done, Apolline Delacour.'

"Aunt Apolline, will you not tell me where you are taking me?" Hermione asked once they were seated securely and Apolline shook her head while sporting a mysterious smile.

"Uhum!" she shook her head pleasantly, "But I assure, dear girl, that you will like it very much. Now, I guess you have already figured out how you are going to disguise yourself?"

"Disguise?" Draco frowned, "Why should Granger need to disguise?" he asked himself incredulously.

Hermione sighed and nodded before casting a cautious look at the Muggle passengers, "Do I have any choice on that matter, aunt? Every day Wizarding newspapers are publishing my photos. Almost every wizard and witch knows me by my face: that this is Hermione Granger. Will it not look suspicious if they someone suddenly finds me working in a place in France whereas they know that I have left for Australia to look for my parents? I have decided to put some Glamour Charm on me and use my name slightly altered, like Jean Grange instead of Hermione Jean Granger." She explained.

Apolline shook her head sadly, "I wonder what else you will have to endure for this child you chose to keep." She commented, "Leaving family, friends and country, changing looks and identity. I hope this child of yours realizes one day what its mother had to go through to bring it to this world."

Draco too, was contemplating over the idea when the metro slowed down and glancing up at the station name, Apolline grabbed Hermione's hand and signaled her to leave the metro.

As they walked through of Gare du Nord metro Draco found Hermione entering the lady's wash room. Even though it was Apolline's memory, he hesitated for a fraction of moment before following her in.

The Muggle washroom was clean and thankfully there was no one there except for Hermione and Apolline as the ladies took out their wands and waved the door lock.

"I just need to change my features a little." Hermione said as she waved her wand elegantly to cast Glamour Charm over herself. A stream of bright light issued which engulfed her form and when it subsided Draco gasped at the view of the woman who stood before her.

"NO!" he yelled in anger, "No! Granger, no! What did you do? Why did you change…" he stopped mid-sentence realizing Hermione can't hear his screams of frustration, "Why did change your eye colour? Green doesn't suite you. You looked better in brown eyes." He whispered eyeing the almond shaped green pairs now resting in Hermione's socket.

Apolline sighed deeply, "Brown was better, Jean." she said grimly, "If you are finished let's go."

As the ladies left the washroom Draco followed them, a battle of talks ensuing inside his head now.

'Since when did you start caring about what that Mudblood's eyes looked like, Draco?' a voice mocked.

'Shut up and stop calling Jean Mudblood.' He snapped.

'Jean? Ooohhhhoooo!' the voice mocked even more and cackled, 'Mudblood Jean. Nice name.'

'She is not Mudblood Jean.' Draco barked at the voice in his head, 'She is my wife Hermione Jean Granger and she is my son Adrian's mother. Understood?'

'Understood.' The voice cackled maliciously, 'The pureblood Draco Malfoy has fallen in love with his Mudblood whore.' He mocked.

'SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!' Draco screamed, 'IF YOU INSULT HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!' He pointed his wand tip at his head and threatened, 'NOW GET LOST!'

Thankfully the voice didn't reply again and fuming with rage, Draco found Hermione walking side-by-side Apolline and talking animatedly.

"Wait!" she suddenly stopped on her tracks and placed a hand over Apolline, "Just wait a minute." She pledged.

Draco, his anger subsiding a little, watched as Hermione approached an old Muggle woman who was difficulty in carrying her stuff.

"Here, old aunt, let me help you." Hermione said to her with a bright smile and offered her hands, "I will carry it for you."

"No, Granger." Draco snapped, his anger rising again, "You are pregnant and there is no need to be so kind to someone who is halfway to her grave."

Hermione however has taken all the stuffs in both her arms and together with Apolline she followed the old woman, who was shaking her head lightly as she talked.

"Young people these days, don't care for the old and helpless. When we were young, it was considered as a duty to help the elderly people; whereas now, young boys and girls will walk past you and ignore you as if you are some cheap trash." She said shaking her head, "I have a granddaughter like you, girl, maybe a year or two older," she indicated at Hermione "and we haven't met for years since she lives with her mother and doesn't have time for her old and rickety grandmother." She said sadly while walking extremely slowly.

Draco listened to her continuous babble and when finally Hermione shepherded her to her home, which was not very far from the metro they had left, she turned around and gave Hermione a rare smile.

"Merci, my child, you are a gracious woman. May God bless you." She reached out and placed her hand over Hermione's head.

"Don't bless me there, old aunt." a smiling Hermione removed the old lady's hand and placed it over her stomach, "Bless me here." She pledged.

"Bless my soul, my child, you are expecting and still you helped this poor old woman!" The old woman cried softly, "I pray to Lord and I pray to Holy Mother that you be blessed with the most beautiful and innocent child in the world." She said gently stroking over Hermione's stomach.

Draco didn't even know when his anger has dissipated, for he was lost in the old woman's words.

"_I pray to Lord and I pray to Holy Mother that you be blessed with the most beautiful and innocent child in the world." _He whispered.

Adrian definitely fitted both the criteria.

Unmindful but serene, he again followed Apolline and Hermione, who came to a halt before a building.

"What is this place aunt?" he heard Hermione asked Apolline curiously, "It doesn't have any sign boards." She noted the front of the two storied building made of red bricks.

"That's because everyone knows it a Wizarding Library." Apolline stated, smiling now.

"Library?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Library!" she repeated, "Why did you bring me to this library? Am I to work or study here?" she asked skeptically.

"Both." Apolline replied with a satisfied smile, "Fleur told me that you are very fond of reading and Alexis told me just yesterday that Monsieur Bélanger, who is the Chief Librarian of this Wizarding library, is one staff short. They need someone who has extensive knowledge on books and the first name that came into my mind was you. If you want, you can work here as one of the assistant librarians."

"That will be fine for a start." Hermione commented and reached for the door knob.

As a curious Draco followed them inside, the view that met his eyes was nothing out of an ordinary library. Although the building looked two storied from outside, it was four storied from inside and there were rows and rows of shelves housing numerous books. Hither and thither stood readers who scanned through the shelves for books of their interest.

Apolline guided Hermione to an office at the back of the first floor and as they reached there, she knocked on it firmly.

"Entrez." A croaky male voice called from inside and smiling encouragingly at Hermione, Apolline pushed open the door.

"Madame Delacour!" the elderly man with a balding head and a pinch-nez perched on his nose exclaimed and stood up before walking over to the pair of them, "Bonjour." He greeted and eyed Hermione standing beside Apolline, "Please, come and take a seat." He offered.

As Hermione and Apolline settled down before the cluttered desk of the Chief Librarian, Draco looked around the place.

The office of the librarian was small and surrounded with ceiling high shelves on three and a half sides which was filled with even more books. There was a large and elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a large globe of the moving earth was rotating in one corner.

"Tell me how I can help Madame." he heard the Chief Librarian Bélanger enquired of Apolline.

"This is my niece, Jean Grange." Apolline introduced Hermione, "She is the only child of my cousin sister who lived in Cannes before her marriage. Her father is an Englishman so she was educated in England. Her parents were killed during the war so she came to stay with my family." she said as Bélanger's eyes rested on Hermione, "Now she needs a decent job besides her studies. I heard that you needed an assistant librarian and since Jean has good knowledge on books, I thought I could bring her to you." She explained.

"Very well, Madame Delacour." Bélanger commented evenly, "Now Mademoiselle Grange, tell me how do you know what we do in the library?"

Hermione nodded, "A librarian deals with provision and maintenance of information in many formats, including: physical books; magazines; newspapers; audio recordings; maps; manuscripts; photographs and other graphic material. He also makes a detailed catalogue of the books that are in possession of the library and maintains them from any physical damage." She stated in documented language.

"Always the know-it-all!" Draco shook his head in disbelief and watched as Bélanger asked Hermione several questions before declaring that he was satisfied and she could join her work from next week.

"I must warn you, Mademoiselle, that we can't pay you as much as we do to a graduated witch or wizard. Normally we pay them five hundred galleons a month but since you are still under graduate, you will receive the half of the original amount. Is that okay with you?" the man asked.

"I am fine with it." Hermione replied calmly.

"Well then, mademoiselle, see you next Monday." Bélanger said before shifting his gaze to Apolline.

"Tsk.." Draco huffed in irritation, "Only two fifty galleons! Even the broom that I ride now is two thousand and five hundred galleons." He thought resentfully, "They are buying cheap labour." he eyed Bélanger with distaste.

He watched ruefully as Apolline thanked and politely refused Bélanger's offer to take tea before coming out of the librarian's office and started for the main entrance door.

"I hope you are not upset for being paid so low, Jean." Apolline commented evenly as they reached the door and it swung open on its own, "Everywhere it is the same. No graduation means under-payment." She commented.

"It is fine, aunt Apolline." Hermione assured her solemnly, "I am not upset. In fact I am happy that my first ever job started as an assistant librarian. I love books and I can spend my whole day in library without being bored." She said as they came out on the footpath.

"No more Muggle metro today." Apolline said, taking Hermione by her hand, "I will apparate us both to home." She said and turned on the spot.

The memories whirled around Draco and he came to rest on a garden.

He looked around the bright sunlit garden and realized that it was the same place in Delacour's garden where Adrian's Saining took place.

Next his gaze shifted to Hermione, who was sitting on a comfortable garden chair, deeply immersed in a book on pregnancy while a small stack lay before her on the table.

"Jean," he heard Apolline called Hermione from behind and he turned around to find the elderly woman carrying a glass of orange liquid to the table where Hermione sat.

"Here, take some orange juice." She bid her before settling on the one of the chairs, "Orange juice is good for you and the baby. It will also keep your blood pressure low, which is particularly dangerous during pregnancy." She stated.

Hermione closed her book and put it aside before grimacing at the large glass of clear orange liquid, "Do I have to take it all?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." Apolline replied sternly, "Not a single drop should be left, Jean." she warned her, "You are way too thin for a pregnant woman." She pointed at Hermione's thin frame.

"I am trying aunt." Hermione protested, taking the glass in her hand and pressing her lips in distaste, "I was never a fat girl. I was always like this."

"Really?" Apolline asked giving Hermione a dark look, "You tell that to someone who will believe in that cock and bull story of yours." She said vehemently, "I saw you last year in Fleur's wedding and your health was definitely better than this. Now drink it, Jean, looking at it will not give you or your baby any nutrition."

"For Merlin's sake Granger, drink the damn juice." Draco growled, irritated.

Shaking her head in defeat, Hermione pinched her nose and gulped down the juice in one go.

"Happy, are we now?" she said, finally putting down the now empty glass on the table as Apolline smiled brightly, "I almost gagged." She said sourly.

"You vomited twice this morning and emptied your breakfast in the loo, Jean." Apolline said pointing a finger at Hermione, "Don't you even think you can cheat my Villa eyes. You should better be prepared for a full lunch this afternoon because I am not letting you leave until there is a single morsel on your plate." She said dismissively.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, "I am not a troll, aunt, I am a human being." She said.

"Whatever." Apolline waved an indignant hand at Hermione, "Now come with me for I have an important thing to do with you." She bid.

"If it is more eating, aunt, then I am really sorry." Hermione warned.

Apolline laughed heartily at Hermione's declaration "No, its not food this time." she said and stood up, "Come." She beckoned.

A skeptical looking Hermione left her chair and followed Apolline as she took her to the other side of the garden.

"Here, this is what I want you for." She said finally coming at a rest on a clearing and indicated before her.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at the things Apolline was pointing.

"Seedlings?" Draco frowned at the baby plants before shifting his gaze at Hermione, who was looking at them curiously.

"I know you must be thinking why I brought to you these little plants." Apolline said, noticing Hermione's quizzical look, "It is a tradition among the Villa families that a pregnant woman plants a tree and a shrub in the name of her unborn child. They say it brings health, prosperity and good luck for them both." She explained.

"I have never heard of such a thing." Hermione commented, "And why plants? Why not something else?" she asked dubiously.

Apolline leaned forward and took a small plant in her hand, "Because, dear Jean, plants and mothers are metaphorically same." She said to a confused looking Hermione, "Tell me what do plants do?" she asked patiently.

"Well they give us clean oxygen, fruits to eat, flowers to decorate ourselves," Hermione replied, considering the question, "Their barks and alkaloids can be used for medicine and lumber is used for lighting fire to keep us warm and cook food."

"You missed the most important point my dear," Apolline said, smiling now and handing Hermione the small plant, "Trees give us shelter." She stated, "In ancient times, when people had no home, they used to live under the trees for trees protect them from scorching ray of sun, from heavy rain fall and from wild animals. Now what does a mother do?" she asked an attentive Hermione, "She gives her child shelter, protects it from harm and danger. She provides it with food just like trees provide us with fruits. She gives her child oxygen, meaning she brings it to life. She decorates the child's life with her love and care. She looks over her child in sickness and provides it medicine. And in despair, she keeps their hearts warm at the expense of burning herself." She finished with a warm smile.

Hermione was smiling and crying now, something that Draco never thought anyone could do simultaneously. He himself had never considered the matter that way; most of the Herbology classes he took were out of obligation and it was filled with distaste and dislike to touch the soil and fertilizer.

"I…I understand completely." She sniffed and looked down at the plant at her palm, "I will definitely plant these now." she said firmly.

"I chose a Peach tree and a Honeysuckle shrub for you." Apolline indicated at the small plants on the ground, "The peach has long been regarded as a traditional symbol of good health, longevity and immortality. The Honeysuckle on the other hand offers protection and prosperity. The smell of honeysuckle sharpens your intuition, too. In addition to smelling absolutely incredible, honeysuckle also has a delicious edible nectar." She said and waved around the perimeter, "Look at those trees that I planted when I was pregnant. I planted that Olive tree when I was about to have Alexis and olive means victory, strength and purification. I planted that Fig tree when I was carrying Fleur for it symbolizes security and prosperity and I planted that Apple tree when I was pregnant with Gabrielle. Apples symbolize youth, happiness, beauty and magic." She elaborated, "I have chosen Peach and Honeysuckle for you, Jean, because right now your child needs good health, protection and prosperity."

"I don't know…" Hermione stammered as her tears flew relentlessly and she placed her other hand over her stomach, "I don't know how to thank you." She completed her sentence.

"No need to thank me, my dear," Apolline shook her head and took Hermione's hands in hers, "Thank Mother Nature for She has given you the most precious gift in the world: a fruit in your womb."

The scene dissolved just as Draco was starting to appreciate her words and then everything was blank and silent.

He waited for more memories to follow but none came and feeling lonely and bitter he straightened his head and came out of Pensieve.

His suite was hollow and cold, just like his heart and Draco shuddered involuntarily.

He looked at the clock and found it was nearly nine o' clock in the evening which meant he had spent nearly five hours inside the memories.

Except for some neck pain from prolonged bending and back pain from previous night's venom testing, he was physically alright but his mind was whirling with what he has just experienced.

Every moment of that memory was worth every moment of pain he had endured. Apolline hadn't been unjust when she asked him to pay her that way for the memories because no amount of money could buy what he had seen and felt inside that Pensieve.

And then it dawned upon Draco.

Why his son smelt of Peach and Honeysuckle whenever he took him in his arms?

The answer was clear as daylight now and Draco leaned on his chair with a contented smile.

'What a marvelous woman and what a marvelous son!'


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to aryaa, Grovek26, Nikki98, ramyfan, roni2010,surugassa and happyhoper.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**1 . This author notes with a heavy heart that though this is 2014 and we all claim to be educated and cultured, there is still malpractice of traditions and laws in our society. Honour Killing is one of those ridiculous concepts that are still prevalent in extremely traditional families no matter what their educational status might be. We, women are still subjected to discrimination in the form of sexual abuse, child abuse and underpayment than our male colleagues. Though the theme of the story is not gender discrimination, I felt like including the concept of Honour Killing here to express my detest for all sorts of violence against us: be it physical, mental or spiritual. I would also like to bring into the kind notice of my readers that I am not any of the characters that I write here. I simply write them from their point of views while keeping my views to myself which I never express in the story in any manner. This is a fiction, not my autobiography and my views hardly matters here. Being a doctor and treating patients everyday where I come to learn about their lives, I also write to make people see the wrong practices, beliefs and traditions that are still prevalent in the society so that my readers think about it; not to badger me for writing them. Those, who really want a safer world and better society for us, should work to bring the change than ridicule the author for facts that she brought to your kind notice. I ask for any constructive criticism not sarcasm and those who are unable to do that, please refrain from reading and reviewing and keep your views to yourself.**_

_**2 . Since last chapter was from Draco's point of view, this chapter is written from Hermione's point of view.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The Black family details were taken from HP wikia.**_

_**The information on Harrods was taken from Wikipedia.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**One of my readers aryaa asked me how my characters looked like and I created an album with the pictures of OC's of this story to satisfy her query. Those who are interested can check it out in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**Many thanks to aryaa who created a wondeful playlist in 8tracks for this story. The link is again in my profile. ;)**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult words this chapter is rated as :M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 38: Seven Surprises**

Hermione never thought she could ever change her opinion of Narcissa Malfoy, but to her surprise, that happened on Friday night when she was taking a stroll in the extensive gardens of the Château.

Her last encounter with Audré Chombrun Malfoy had left her in a state of confusion and empathy for the enigmatic woman. Knowing her for barely a month, Hermione walked briskly and contemplated over their relationship from the very beginning.

At first she had been suspicious of Audré's motives. Hermione could remember her being present at the prize giving ceremony in Brussels when her son Adrian had won the first prize in the drawing competition. Later on, the Malfoy matriarch had come over to her workplace - at Gringotts and demanded to meet Hermione for reasons she didn't explain at that time. Hermione, who knew that the woman was aunt to none other the famous Draco Malfoy, had taken to the idea that both Audré and Draco were after her son.

But her suspicions were proved to be wrong very soon; for the fateful night when she was forced to marry Draco Malfoy to protect her only son, Hermione had seen a very different Audré. The previously proud and impassive looking woman had looked after her son with utmost care in her absence and following a bold denial by Adrian to accept Draco Malfoy as his father, she had taken them to the only Fideliused quarter in the Château. That night Audré had sensed Hermione's fears for her new husband and protected her from her own nephew's lawless ways.

As the time passed by, Hermione came to know the woman who hid behind that rock hard shell of Audré Chombrun Malfoy. She found her to be kind, compassionate, sensible and sensitive most of the times. Even for a woman, she had outstanding commanding power on everyone she was related to; from her children, to her sister-in-law and nephew, to Hermione and Adrian. But to attain that position in everyone's heart, Audré had never practiced her any deceitful means. She had simply been present when someone needed a shoulder to cry over and by doing so with honest and good intentions in her heart; she eventually won their heart and trust too.

Hermione turned a corner and found the bench where Audré had been sitting the day she showed her their Dovecote. Like Audré, it was also set in a strategic position; for anyone sitting there would be out the common people's sight while that person will enjoy the full privilege of watching them undisturbed.

Wrapping her shawl over upper body more securely with the help of her uninjured right hand, Hermione proceeded to sit on the bench Audré was so partial to.

The October nights in France were cold and wet with an average temperature between 9 to 14 degree Celsius and rainfall of about 50% with 79% humidity. It had rained twice that very evening and Hermione, who loved watching rain as the clouds overhead poured their hearts out, enjoyed it sitting in her balcony with a steaming mug of coffee to beat off the tiredness of her overworked body. Finally when her son was tucked in securely on their bed and she watched him fall into the blissful depths of sleep until the sun rose, Hermione allowed herself to come out of her Fideliused quarter to enjoy a night time walk in the vast gardens of Château de la Grange- Bléneau.

In the stillness of the night, Hermione could still hear Audré's song like she sang it to her just a few nights ago.

_May it be an evening star,__  
__Shines down upon you__  
__May it be when darkness falls,__  
__Your heart will be true__  
__You walk a lonely road,__  
__Oh! How far you are from home__  
_

How remarkably well, Audré had understood what Hermione felt when she missed her home, parents, friends and Hogwarts! When she sang that song to her, Hermione had revisited her memories once again but there was one huge difference this time: she could no longer feel the pain of longing to see them again. There was also a moment that night when she was visited by the most unpleasant memories of her life, memories that had chased her like a relentless bull dog and haunted her dreams till Audré intervened with her magic; Hermione had never felt so tranquil until before that night when the words of Audré's song sucked the fear out of her soul and transferred it to Audré.

"_Beware of Audré Chombrun Malfoy, dear, she is like a Black Hole." _Audré's voice echoed across Hermione's mind and she once again lost herself in them.

Brought up parents who were always very logical, Hermione too have inherited this special trait of theirs and had acted on it all her life. The realization that Dumbledore had passed the sword of Gryffindor for the purpose of Horcrux destruction had been one of them, for she had been logical and looked past details. The 'cool use of logic on the face of fire', as her previous headmaster Professor Dumbledore had so rightfully referred in her first year when she solved Professor Snape's potion puzzle, had been another. But try as she might now, Hermione couldn't analyze Audré's actions under any kind of logic. That woman was extremely intelligent and well aware of her inner potential but the way she acted sometimes made her look like most illogical and selfish. The way she had involved Alexis Delacour in her case against Rochés was one of those few occasions that Hermione had been inwardly resentful to her. She loved the Delacours and Audré was well aware of it; then why involve them knowing that it will cause annoyance on Hermione's part and at the same time try to alleviate Hermione's past and constant pains at the expense of her own soul?

Hermione sighed deeply: it will take her another twenty years to understand the true motives and exact methods behind every action of Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

Someone was coming at her direction and recognizing the lean and arrogant form almost immediately, Hermione shrunk just a little to avoid her noticing her sitting on the bench.

To her dismay Narcissa Malfoy passed her and settled down on the bench that was just on the opposite side of the large shrub that acted like a barrier between them.

Hermione groaned inwardly. 'What a disturbance!'

The woman in question however didn't look like she was on her usual cold and cruel demeanor. She was breathing heavily and from her place on the other side of the shrub Hermione could hear them clear and loud.

'Is she Asthmatic?' she asked herself, frowning slightly, 'If so, why did she come out on a cold night like this?'

Her question was answered immediately as Narcissa let out a wail and Hermione realized that Narcissa wasn't asthmatic or breathless at all.

She was crying.

She sat there, tense and unsure what to do. True that she hated the woman who was behind her violation and wanted to have nothing to do with her for the rest of her life; Hermione also couldn't take pleasure at the sight of her enemy crying her heart out at the silence of night.

While considering whether she should leave silently or go and ask her what was wrong, Hermione saw another figure approach Narcissa's form and there could be no doubt in her mind who that tall, proud, arrogant build with prowling gait could be.

Draco Malfoy.

Sensing real danger in the presence of her two perpetrators, Hermione whipped out her wand and gripped it tight, ready to strike any moment.

'Do they know I am here?'

'Have they followed me to here?'

'What do they want from me?'

'Do they plan to kill me and take away Adrian?'

The thought of her son being taken away from her made Hermione almost want to curse the two people she hated most in the world then and there.

"Mother, you are crying?" came Draco's drawl from behind the bush and Hermione almost jumped.

It was not a question but a statement.

"Draco…" Narcissa's tear stricken voice croaked, "Just…just leave me alone."

That statement was enough to make Hermione curious to learn what was going on between the Malfoy mother and son. Non-verbally, she cast a Disillusionment Charm over her form and standing up, moved to the large shrub to peep over its many sprigs.

The sight that met her eyes was most intriguing.

While Narcissa was seated on the bench and bent sideways supporting her body on her left palm, Draco crouched on the ground just before his mother's legs; slowly he placed his right hand on his mother's right knee.

"Don't touch me!" Narcissa exclaimed and flinching slightly as she beat away her son's hand, "I told you before I don't want to be touched by a rapist."

Hermione froze on the spot.

'What exactly did she just hear?'

'Narcissa called her son rapist?'

'She called her son a..' her thought was interrupted when Draco spoke.

"Mother, please don't use that word for me." He pledged.

"Really?" Narcissa whipped her head sideways and cast her son the most contemptuous look possible for her fine pureblood features, "Why you didn't think that before you tortured her?" she asked venomously.

"Mother," Draco raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't come here to fight." He said solemnly.

Hermione never knew Draco Malfoy could speak in that tone. She watched, thunderstruck, speechless and almost bewildered as Narcissa stood up suddenly and proceeded to leave but Draco stopped her.

"Mother I remember today is your marriage anniversary." He said quietly, "Today, 1st October.'

Narcissa wiped her eyes and sniffed audibly.

"I remember how we used to celebrate the day when father was alive and well." Draco said softly, "I remember how we always threw a grand party in Malfoy manor and how you and father used to come down the grand staircase, hands on hands. I remember how you groomed yourself in best dress robes and expensive jewelry while father put on his favourite Slytherin green robes. I remember how you and father walked through the crowd as the parted respectfully and later on there was a sumptuous grand dinner. I remember, everything mother, I remember everything."

Narcissa slumped on the bench and started crying earnestly now, "I remember them too, but what is the use of remembering them now? Every good thing that I had is either destroyed or taken from me. Even you, Draco, even you are not what I dreamt you be." She said between her sobs.

Curiosity apart, Hermione was seriously considering eavesdropping in this conversation now; she was not interested in listening to the proud tales of Malfoy grandeur.

"Mother can you never let go of this topic? I told you I am sorry, mother, I told you I am sorry about that." Draco said intensely.

"And I told you that sorry is not enough for a crime like that, Draco. Do you not remember or your memory has already become weak?" Narcissa snapped back.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears now.

'Did Draco Malfoy just say that he is sorry?'

'And his mother said that sorry is not enough?'

She pinched her thigh hard and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that what she was seeing now was not real, that it some sick imagination of her over-wrought mind.

But to her dismay, when Hermione opened her eyes everything was just as it was before she closed them and Narcissa was indeed rebuking her son.

"Mother, do you not love me?" Draco asked Narcissa tenderly, "Then show me a way to come out of this. Show me a way." He cried.

"How Draco? How? Just tell me how? Tell me." Narcissa grabbed her son's collars and shook him violently, "How do you think a woman can get over a thing like that? How? Why didn't you think it when you took her to the dungeons to assault her? Why didn't you think about it before?" she asked vehemently.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was angry, mother, because she threatened to kill you and I thought she really wanted to kill you. I was furious beyond my own control. I don't know what happened to me at that time." he said desperately.

Narcissa let go of Draco's collars and shoved him aside, "The same lies, the same lame excuses." She said fiercely, "I was angry, mother, because I thought she would kill you." She mocked her son, "Then you should have let me die that day, Draco for I am not alive anymore. I die every single moment; I die every single time I look at that innocent woman whom you tortured. I die every time when I look at my innocent grandson Adrian. Who would believe a child like him was born out of such a violent act? But you made even that possible and I must say I am very proud of you." She spat.

Draco, who was half sprawled on the grounds now, remained silent and hung his head.

"All my life I have made sacrifices for the honour of those I loved. First for my sister, then for my family, then for my husband and then for you. But what did I get in return?" Narcissa asked the more to air than her son, "The Blacks are extremely proud and arrogant purebloods. We, the Black women, were brought up under very strict rules. I still remember how my mother Druella Black used to teach us about being a good wife and mother. We were never allowed to drink wine, for mother said virgins don't drink wine. We were never allowed to have any male companies except for brothers or cousin brothers who chaperoned us anywhere we went. We were taught never to have any intimate relationship with boys in school for that will spoil our honour. There has never been a love marriage among the Blacks. The daughters were married off on their parent's choice and she was expected to accept him as her husband at the end of courtship. Andromeda was the first person in over ten centuries to break that tradition married the man she loved." She said and rubbed her forehead, "She was the only sister whom I truly loved and cared for. She was kind and compassionate. Bellatrix, on the other hand was mad. I was scared of her, always. I remember how she used to kill our pet birds cruelly. She would open their cage and smuggle a cat inside. The cat would eat the imprisoned and helpless bird." Narcissa's eyes were shining with tear now, "Mother scolded her many times for it but she laughed and said it was a game. Killing was game for her from a very early age. Andromeda, though she looked like Bellatrix a lot, was my favourite sister. I loved her and I still love her, maybe I don't say it out loud. When she broke the Black family traditions and got married to that Muggleborn wizard Ted Tonks, the whole family was extremely furious. They even considered Honour Killing her and Ted. It was so easy and no one in the Wizarding world had the power to stop us, the ancient and noble Blacks. I was extremely worried for her. I went to mother and fell on her feet. I told her to leave Andromeda and her husband alone and in return I will do anything that they will ask me to do. She rejected me at first but when father said that I will have to marry the Malfoy heir in return of my sister's life, I had no choice but to accept."

Draco's head shot up and his cold grey eyes rested on his mother's tear stricken face while behind the shrub Hermione shuddered involuntarily.

"What do you mean, you had no choice but to accept?" Draco asked his mother sharply, "I always thought you loved father before marriage." He said skeptically.

"Lucius and love? That too before marriage? Huh?" Narcissa scoffed, "He was a year older than me when we were in Hogwarts. We never even talked to each other until they sent marriage proposal for the Black daughters. Bellatrix was set to marry Rodolphus so that left me out. And I was desperate to save Andromeda so I agreed."

"But you were happy with father and you still love him." Draco said incredulously.

"You still don't understand me, Draco." Narcissa said impatiently, "We, pureblood women were taught to love their husbands: he is your husband and it's your duty to love him and provide him with an heir. This was the motto of our education. There is no divorce among purebloods for it will destroy their honour. Why do you think Astoria tried so hard to give you an heir? She was brought up the same way we were. Even now, traditional pureblood families maintain this dogma when bringing up their daughters, though some blood traitors do not. Families like Potters, Weasleys, Prewetts and Macmillans do not follow it. But the Blacks, Greengrasses, Crabbes, Goyles, Rosiers strictly followed it to the end. The Parkinsons, though not blood traitors, are quite soft regarding it but still their daughters are not allowed to marry other than purebloods."

Hermione didn't know what to say to such ridiculous way of rearing pureblood daughters.

"You mean you loved my father out of obligation?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes and no." Narcissa said plainly, "The Malfoys, though a pureblood family, suddenly became very unpopular due to the notion that their eldest son Morpheus fell under the spell of a French seductress and left his family for her. Their reputation was ruined. I am not saying that I hold it against Audré now but at that time, when I didn't know the real story, I imagined her the way she was represented to me. After Morpheus left, most pureblood families turned out their marriage proposals for their daughters. They thought who'd want to be associated with a family where men can be so easily seduced. What if Lucius too cheated on their daughters? So when the Malfoys sent marriage proposal to my family as a last resort and I said I would do anything to save Andromeda from Honour Killing, my father put me into acid test and told me to marry Lucius Malfoy. I was desperate at that time so accepted it with a heavy heart." Narcissa sighed, "However, my thoughts regarding Lucius turned out to be wrong for Lucius was most wonderful when it came to be a loving husband. Except for being temperamental at times, he never cheated on me. At first, I loved him because it was my duty as a wife but as time went by, I realized his true nature and fell in love with him from my heart. He became my hope after Andromeda and I obeyed his words not as a dutiful wife but as a loving and caring spouse. I believed everything he said to me and almost never questioned it. I never objected of him being an active Death Eater for my sister Bellatrix and cousin Regulus were Death Eaters too. Besides, he always took my side when your grandmother Medusa tried to abuse me. I believed every word he said about Audré and as per his instructions never told you that you have an uncle living in France. So my love for Lucius wasn't out of obligation, Draco, it was real and it is still real. The only mistake I ever made was I trusted his every word blindly. I am glad that I didn't continue to do so after his death and contacted Audré, otherwise I would have missed the truth that was hidden from me purposefully." She said calmly.

Hermione was feeling overly hungry to know more what happened between Narcissa and Andromeda after their respective marriages. She had always envisioned from Kreacher's words that Narcissa and Bellatrix hated Andromeda for her marriage to a Muggleborn wizard.

"Your Grandmother Medusa was an exceptionally cruel woman, even more than Bellatrix ever could be." Narcissa started again, "I was told to obey her every word and since I was brought up that way and I loved Lucius, who loved his mother, I complied whenever I could thinking that it will please Lucius. I had to make a lot of sacrifices in order to do that for Medusa couldn't tolerate anyone being happy around her. While she wouldn't harm me physically, she tortured me mentally by teasing and taunting me about Andromeda's marriage. She even asked Lucius to kill her off with her husband and I was horrified. Lucius, thankfully rejected her offer and took my side saying that I was not to be blamed for my sister's crime." She sniffed and wiped her nose, "Lucius was the only person who could control them: Medusa and Bellatrix. I was afraid of their cruelty and he understood it very well. So he protected me from them and by doing so he earned my respect. Sometimes, when he was frustrated he wanted to…" she paused and glanced uncomfortably to her son, "but I always had the right to say no for our intimacy."

Hermione though listening intently, was becoming unsure where this conversation has taking her. What started with the topic of violation has turned out to be a Lucius-Narcissa love story and she certainly wasn't eager to hear it.

"There is a reason why I never became a Death Eater, Draco, even though my sister and husband were two of them. The Dark Lord always had a sickening way of proving one's loyalty to him and I was sure, had I joined him too, he would have asked me to kill Andromeda to prove my true loyalty to him and I just wouldn't do that. I can never kill my own sister. True that I was angry on her for leaving me like that for I had no true friends but I would never kill her and her family. That was the reason when the Dark Lord marked you against your will and sent you to kill Dumbledore threatening to kill me should you fail, I became almost hysteric. I went to Severus and begged him to look after you and that if you fail on your appointed task, he should do it. I made him take an Unbreakable Vow. Bellatrix, who was barren from the very beginning, tried to stop me, but at that time, only that one time I mustered all my courage and went to Severus. I didn't want you to become a murderer to save your mother, Draco, neither did I want to you become a violator to save your mother." She said sadly, "I could die happily as long as I know my child, my only child is innocent. But you even took that comfort from me the day you assaulted Granger."

Hermione didn't know who was sadder for the woman before her: she or Draco Malfoy. Being a mother herself, she knew what is meant for a parent to have child up on whom she can truly rely.

"Mother, please forgive me." Draco sat up from the ground he was sprawled on, "Please, forgive your son. Please." He begged.

Narcissa shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, fresh tears running down her cheek, "I can't do that, Draco, I just can't do that. I am a woman first and a mother next. You ripped me off my honour when you tortured Granger. Now I can never look up, hold my head high and say that my son is a good man, never ever. I don't know about your honour, Draco, for those do crimes like that don't have enough sense to even realize what true honour is, but you definitely took mine along with Granger's. Now the woman who lives inside this shell wants nothing more than to repent over the sins she did when she brought up her son." she fixed her bloodshot eyes on her son, who had a vacant look in his grey eyes, "All my life I loved my family and my son thinking that love could keep all evils away from you. But I loved you more than you ever deserved and spoilt you in the end. Lucius and I, tailor made you and as a result you became a monster." She tilted her head and looked up at the sky, "I never knew love could create monsters; I thought it prevented creating monsters. But look how I failed miserably in the single most important duty of my life, that is rearing my child the right way and you became what you are today – a filthy violator. I guess too much of any good thing is harmful."

Hermione's head was spinning now for this was something she could never imagine happening in next three life times. She had always expected Narcissa to take sides with her son and blame her for her violation instead. But what happened tonight was unimaginable and she just didn't know what to make out of it or how to react.

"I sent Granger an ewer of Sleeping Mixture once I found out that she was having nightmares about that incident. Thanks to you, Draco, she returned it to me." Narcissa cast a reproachful look at her son, "I don't even know where to start this relationship for I am sure she hates me and she should. I didn't pity her, I pity you and now I pity myself. All my life I sacrificed to uphold the honour of my family, my husband and even my son. But did I get in return? This?" she waved her hand in general, "This?" she asked again, "This life where I have a son who is a criminal? Had I wanted that Draco, I would have encouraged you to be a Death Eater instead of trying to protect you from that fate. You could have continued with your exploits of female victims and I would have applauded in appreciation just like my dear sister Bellatrix Lestrange would have done."

"I am not what you think I am, mother." Draco pleaded, "I never touched a woman without her consent. Never." He shook his head, "But what I did with her…it was an…I don't know…I just wanted to punish her, humiliate her…but I understand now that it was wrong of me and I am sorry, mother. I am really very sorry."

"You wanted to humiliate her? You wanted to punish her?" Narcissa asked her son vehemently, "What a wonderful way to do that!" she clapped loudly, "Wow, Draco, wow! I am impressed with your theory. You, men, always resort to that method when you want to humiliate women extremely. You think if you take their innocence and honour away, it will destroy them forever. But we, women are stronger than that, Draco. You may violate our bodies but you can never violate our souls for it is there where we are always pure, like the Blacks say 'toujours pur'. You tried to destroy that woman, Draco, but in the end she came out victorious and you failed miserably. Look at where she is standing today and where we are standing today. Her hard works paid well in the end and she has a wonderful child to raise while I have guilty heart and you have a guilty and miserable being of existence. Even after humiliating her in the worst possible way, she is the one who is respected now and we are the ones who are condemned. Thank you very much for that, Draco, thank you very much." Narcissa stood up and without so much as a backward glance at her son, she left the scene.

Not willing to see what happened next to Draco Malfoy, Hermione, still Disillusioned followed the woman, whom she had hated from the bottom of her heart, for the first time. She kept a safe distance between them as they both walked back to Château and when they entered it Hermione noticed Narcissa was swaying slightly, as if she will faint any time. For an inexplicable reason, she felt worried for her and escorted her to her quarters where Narcissa closed the door with trembling hands.

Her mind racing with the conversation she had heard just minutes ago, Hermione could only think of one person to confide to: Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

It was well past midnight but Hermione knew that the insomniac Chombrun Malfoy matriarch was always there when she was needed her. As if to prove her theory right, she found her sitting in Hermione's sitting room when she reappeared there to check on her son.

"I guess any place that holds an Audré Chombrun Malfoy doesn't need a ghost to scare its inhabitants." She said lightly smiling noting Hermione's surprise, "I came to check if you were asleep or crying silently again and found the most eligible bachelor taking his beauty sleep while his esteemed mother seemed long gone. So like a dutiful grandmother I kissed the gentleman and decided to watch over him until you came." She explained.

"Adrian is okay, I hope." Hermione enquired, settling down before Audré while trying to arrange her scattered thoughts.

"I guess he is playing with his rabbit in his sweet dreams." Audré commented, "Watching him sleep that way, so peacefully, I felt if I could be like him once again: young and carefree. I haven't slept like that for many many years." She sighed lightly.

Hermione didn't know where to start her questions. There was so much she wanted to know about Audré and now the list was growing bigger with her curiosity about Narcissa too.

"Ask whatever you want to ask, my dear, for I am certain you won't be able to sleep otherwise." Audré offered solemnly, her calm blue eyes fixed on Hermione.

"What made you think I want to ask you something?" Hermione asked, curious to know how Audré's assessments were always so nearly perfect.

The elderly woman smiled gently, "I have always believed in the role of eyes in expressing unsaid emotions. Those, who are too honest, speak too much through their eyes than their mouths do for they always speak out their hearts and those who are too dishonest also speak too much through their eyes for they try to conceal it inside their hearts. Then there is fluttering of eyes: when feeling calm and cold people don't blink much; whereas when they are sad or angry they blink repeatedly to beat off the tears. When ashamed or lying people usually don't meet gaze but when truthful or curious they look straight at your eyes to relay their sincerity. One moves his eyes too much when he hesitates to ask or talk about something. You were doing the same thing right now while your brows were frowned. So it was evident that you wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to start it." she said serenely.

Listening to Audré's explanation, Hermione could remember meeting just one other person like her before: her previous Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"You speak like Professor Dumbledore." She voiced her thought honestly.

"No, I don't my dear." Audré said calmly, "Professor Dumbledore was an extremely knowledgeable person and my knowledge is very poor compared to him. But I don't think that you are awake to compare that who is better between us; I can tell something has happened that you didn't expect to happen." She said and Hermione's frown deepened, "No, I am not spying on you this time." Audré supplied noting her frown, "Your hands are restless and your breathing is slightly out of control. That is because you are trying to control your emotions regarding something that happened unexpectedly."

"I overheard a conversation between Narcissa and her son when walking in the garden." Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"Most interesting." Audré remarked lightly, "Tell me what did you hear?"

"She, Narcissa admonished her son for torturing me." Hermione stated plainly.

But instead of being surprised, Audré sighed deeply, "That has been happening for quite some time now." she commented.

"What do you mean by 'quite some time'? Didn't Narcissa know about it all along?" Hermione asked incredulously, almost rising from her sofa.

"No, she didn't." Audré replied solemnly her blue eyes fixed directly to Hermione's brown pair, "Draco lied to her regarding Adrian's birth. Remember I once told you not to answer Narcissa if she asked you about how Adrian was conceived? I knew Draco had lied to his mother to save himself from her wrath. So I wanted him to rectify it, not you."

"What did he say when he lied to her?" Hermione asked both curious and furious.

"He said it was a one night stand between you and him while both of you were heavily drunk." Audré replied, "Typical Draco." She shrugged.

"What?" Hermione spat out rising from her sofa this time, "Him and me?" she pointed at her chest, "Drunk?" she repeated, "Drunk or not, aunt Audré, I would never have any sort of physical relation with him even if he was the last man on earth. He tormented me for my blood status for six years in school. He foul-mouthed my friends. I am not the kind of woman who forgets who she is after a drink or two. Besides I hardly ever drink." She said vehemently.

"I know Jean, I know." Audré held out a hand to calm her, "But how is Narcissa supposed to know that?" she asked simply, "After your marriage and Adrian's rejection, Draco feared that his mother won't accept his only living son if she came to know about the truth regarding his birth. Narcissa was already furious that her son had a one night stand with a Muggleborn witch; so it was quite understandable what her reactions could be if she found out the truth. So Draco told her that you and your friends saved him during the battle of Hogwarts from dying in Fiendfyre. At first she believed what her son said. Though reluctant, Narcissa accepted you as her daughter-in-law and bought that Geccemp brooch to express her gratitude. She was planning to give it to you when something happened and the truth came out."

"What happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"You don't remember the incident anymore because I modified your memory that night." Audré replied her voice extremely calm, "I am sorry that I did it but it was necessary." She said to Hermione's deep frown, "A day after you fractured your arm, Jean, you had a hallucination attack where you dreamt Draco was assaulting you. I guess it was some drug interaction between your Pain Relieving Potion and Dreamless Sleep. At that time, scared out of your wits, you came out to look for me but somehow collapsed on the way and Draco found you lying on the ground floor corridor instead. You were screaming and crying loudly when Narcissa and I found you with Draco. Narcissa was extremely surprised when she found you at that state and thought you are suffering from some sort of mental illness. But when you requested Draco to leave you she became suspicious and interrogated her son thoroughly. Under his mother's sharp questioning Draco confessed his crime." Hermione was listening breathlessly to Audré as she recounted the incident, "I was there Jean and I saw how Narcissa slapped her grown up son and told him that she doesn't want to be known as a rapist's mother."

Hermione had been through enough surprises for a night and now she was unsure whether she wanted to know more or not.

"That night Narcissa cried her eyes out and said she would severe all relations with her son." Audré started again and Hermione, though tired, hung to her every word, "I knew she said that out of anger and so I tried to calm her. It was evident from your reactions that you were suffering from nightmares even after six years and she was willing to help me treat your nightmares. That was when Narcissa whipped and sent that Sleeping Mixture for you. She wanted to give it to you herself but considering the hatred on your part she asked me to give it to you."

Her thoughts in jumbles Hermione simply gaped at Audré.

"Narcissa wanted to help you to treat my nightmares?" she asked after she regained her rein of thoughts.

"She did." Audré affirmed.

Hermione didn't know whether to be surprised, angry or grateful. Narcissa Malfoy slapping her son and trying to help Hermione heal was the last thing she could ever imagine happening to her.

"Tell me what else did you hear?" she heard Audré asked her and very slowly she opened her mouth to reply.

"She spoke mostly of her Black family traditions." Hermione said trying to remember Narcissa's exact words in the whirl of emotion, "She spoke of her childhood; how her mother taught them to be a dutiful wife, how cruel Bellatrix was and why she was so afraid of her, how they were not allowed to have boyfriends and how Andromeda broke all the traditions and married a Muggleborn wizard."

"I know that part." Audré interjected, "She told me about it this evening." She explained to Hermione's confused look, "Today was Narcissa's marriage anniversary and she was missing her family badly. Except for her sister Andromeda, they are all dead now. She was very upset when I met her in her suite. She told me how she sacrificed her hopes of happiness to save her sister from Honour Killing and married Lucius."

"But she was happy." Hermione supplied.

"What is the definition of happiness for you, my dear?" Audré asked her lightly.

"Happiness…for me…" Hermione considered the question and it's relation to their current conversation, "Happiness is seeing Adrian happy." She replied simply.

"See how remarkably selfless we, women are when it comes to happiness." Audré said with a gentle smile, "Most women would answer the same - that for them happiness is seeing their family, their loved ones to be happy. Narcissa was no exception. She was happy not because she, Narcissa was happy but because she, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy – wife of Lucius Malfoy was happy."

"You mean she wasn't happy?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Audré joined her fingers and rested her chin on it, "How much do know about the Blacks?" she asked her solemnly.

"Can you please tell me how is this related to our earlier conversation, aunt?" Hermione asked, her patience and nerves running thin from repeated outbursts of emotions, "I am not interested in Narcissa's past. I want to know why she behaved like a human instead of a pureblood bigot maniac."

"Your answer lies in the question that I asked, dear." Audré replied patiently, "Tell me how much do know about the Blacks?"

Taking a deep breath and deciding to let the conversation flow Hermione answered, "I practically spent two summer holidays in the Noble and Ancient House of Blacks at 12, Grimmauld Place in London for it was the Headquarters to Second Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort returned. It was an extremely foul place with Mrs. Walburga Black's portrait that threw insults at anyone who entered the house and was full of cursed, dark objects. There was a family tapestry where some of the faces were burnt because they didn't parrot the ridiculous pureblood beliefs and chose to live their remaining lives more freely. Their dominant blood line ended with the death of Sirius Black, the last living male Black who had no child. Walburga and her husband Orion Black's other son, Regulus Black also died childless."

"Well done." Audré said with an appreciative smile, "I also did some research on that charming family when Narcissa wrote to me saying that she wants to come. Tell me more about Narcissa's family for I am sure now you know more about that family than you ever let out."

"Narcissa's father Cygnus Black was Sirius's mother Walburga's brother while her husband was Cygnus's cousin. The Blacks preferred their maternal and paternal first cousins as their spouses for they thought it kept their bloodline pure." Hermione grimaced before continuing again, "Narcissa's mother Druella, however, was not a Black. She was a Rosier and together with Cygnus she had three daughters – eldest was maniac Bellatrix, middle one was Andromeda who was disinherited and youngest was Narcissa." she finished and waited for Audré's promised answer to her question.

"I must say I am very impressed at how well you remember all those famous names." Audré said lightly, "Narcissa should be proud of her daughter-in-law." She winked.

"I read them in a book called _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ that I borrowed from the Black family house elf Kreacher." Hermione explained, "I am not interested in that ridiculous family and its even more ridiculous traditions. Besides, I read it…before I was assaulted."

"Now let's come back to your previous question where you asked me why Narcissa behaved like a human instead of a bigot pureblood." Audré unclasped her hands and rested her head on her palm while placing the elbow on the sofa rest, "Blacks, as you rightfully said, were an extremely foul family. In fact they were extreme in all aspects of their lives: extremely proud, extremely arrogant, extremely impatient and intolerant. The only families they were ever civil to were those believed in pureblood supremacy like them - Crabbes, Rosiers, Bulstrodes- to name a few. According to them, women had three major identities in traditional pureblood society." Audré said patiently, "Firstly, they are someone's daughter, like Narcissa was Narcissa Black; secondly they are someone's wife, like Narcissa was Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy; thirdly they are someone's mother like Narcissa is Draco Malfoy's mother. Traditional pureblood families like Blacks teach their daughters to take pride in these relationships. From a very early age, Narcissa's mother taught them that a woman's honour lies in her family's honour. It is everything for her and she must do anything to preserve it. They also took extreme pride in their daughter's virginity and women were never allowed to choose their own partners. When the daughters grew old enough to be married off, elder Blacks chose a male partner from among themselves who they thought was pureblood enough to bond with their daughter and she was courted by that man. They eventually married those men for no one dared to speak against their parents decision." Audré explained and Hermione listened intently, "But the first blow to Cygnus and Druella came when their second daughter Andromeda refused to be courted by the man her parents chose for her. She told them on their face that she loved another man, a Muggleborn wizard by the name of Ted Tonks. Narcissa told me how her parents became mad with rage and decided to kill their daughter to prevent dishonor to their family. It was then that she intervened and begged for her sister's life in exchange of anything. Her parents mistook her love for her sister as her disobedience and decided to punish her too. By that time, Morpheus had left his family and he came to France looking for a sane life. His abrupt departure from the House of Malfoy caused them to suffer ridicules from some pureblood families who thought Malfoys were no longer fit enough to court their daughters. Cygnus took this opportunity and asked Narcissa to marry Lucius without letting him courting her first for during courtship, a couple gets to know each other and decide if there will be an engagement or other such agreement and if at the end of courting they decided against it, there will be no engagement and marriage between them. Marriage without being courted by Lucius meant Narcissa was practically forced to marry Lucius without even knowing him properly. Realizing that her favourite sister's life was at stake, Narcissa agreed to it and she was married off two weeks after the formal marriage proposal from the Malfoys arrived. The Malfoys were also happy with this union for it let them show the other purebloods, who had looked down upon them previously for Morpheus, that they were still capable to marry their son to one of the most respected pureblood families." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't Andromeda stop Narcissa from marrying Lucius?" Hermione asked, hungry for more.

"Because Narcissa never told her about it. Though she loved her sister dearly and sacrificed her happiness to save her, she was furious with her for leaving her in this mess though Andromeda didn't do it on purpose." Audré explained sadly, "You must see how Narcissa is behaving with Draco these days; she is tense whenever he is late but when he is before her, she doesn't even look at her. This is what happens when love and hate collide for you can't let go of one emotion to get another."

Hermione contemplated over Audré's words. Truth be told, if she found out that her son had violated a woman she would cut up all relations with him but she wouldn't be able to stop loving him as a mother. She would continue to love Adrian from a distance.

"Though Narcissa was worried about her future with Lucius when she married him, she tried hard to become a good pureblood wife and in return won Lucius's cold heart." Hermione heard Audré started again, "Lucius may be a proud and arrogant man as well as being a Death Eater, Jean, but he was a good husband to Narcissa and when Narcissa realized that, she truly fell in love with her husband. She poured her heart out and soon she became Lucius's love and comfort too. She lost herself in their marital bliss and was proud that her marriage saved their family honour. She sacrificed her own happiness to see her husband happy, even complied well with her abusive mother-in-law for the sake of Lucius's happiness. This earned her even more respect in Lucius's heart and he protected her from all sorts of verbal assaults his mother delivered to Narcissa regarding Andromeda's marriage. In this life between Narcissa Black and Narcissa Malfoy, the real Narcissa remained unnoticed. Only very recently, after she found out the truth about her son, she discovered that there was another woman inside her: the woman Narcissa; not the daughter, not the wife, not the mother Narcissa – the woman Narcissa. And the woman Narcissa, who has guarded her honour like a sacred temple, retaliated like a wounded tiger when she found out her son had violated another woman's sacred temple."

A long silence followed Audré's declaration.

Hermione, who finally understood what Audré meant about Narcissa being happy, considered the words Narcissa said to her son regarding honour:

'_I am a woman first and a mother next. You ripped me off my honour when you tortured Granger. Now I can never look up, hold my head high and say that my son is a good man, never ever. I don't know about your honour, Draco, for those do crimes like that don't have enough sense to even realize what true honour is, but you definitely took mine along with Granger's.'_

"I never saw it that way." She confessed after sometime, "I thought she was furious because her son had dishonored her before the society. Now, I understand what she meant by honour."

Audré shook her head sadly, "You may see Narcissa as a cold, bigot pureblood and I admit she is extremely snob sometimes, but a woman, who made such great sacrifices in her life to save the family honour, can never be as bad as you think she is." She said solemnly.

Hermione was now feeling sympathy for the woman she had so passionately hated till tonight's incident. She could see how lonely and broken hearted Narcissa might be for she had laid down her entire life to nurture her family and in the end was awarded by the harsh truth that her son was a criminal.

"Malfoy said he is sorry." Hermione said suddenly, "He said he was angry and wanted to humiliate me."

"That must have earned him another pair of slaps from his mother." Audré commented gravely.

"No, but she grabbed his collar and threw him on the ground." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's even better." Audré smiled contentedly.

"I don't know what to do, aunt." Hermione rubbed her head wearily, "I am so confused." She confessed honestly.

"When confused, my dear, just listen to what your heart says." Audré gave her a genuine smile and stood up to leave.

"Aunt?" Hermione called Audré, who stopped on her track and turned her head sideways to look at her, "Why did you say you are like a Black Hole that day?" she asked the other question that had been lurking in her mind.

Audré narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Is that a compliment or a condemnation, my dear?" she asked lightly.

"It is none." Hermione replied calmly now, "It is my curiosity."

"There is a saying in France that 'curiosity kills the cat'." Audré remarked with a serene smile, "And I am very fond of you, Dear Jean. Don't wish to know what I am for this soul harbours such secretes that if spilled, it can poison the very air you breathe. Live your life while you still can for you are young and there is so much life can offer you; leave this old woman alone with her darkened soul."

She left Hermione still contemplating over her last words.

There was no denying that Hermione had never felt so deeply moved in her entire life. These women - Audré and Narcissa were not as they seemed at first sight. She had considered Audré to be Draco's accomplice when she first came to know that she is Draco Malfoy's aunt. But later on it turned out that she was one who had been trying to protect her and Adrian from her nephew. Narcissa was an epitome of pride and arrogance when she had first met her during the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year. But now she is the woman who slaps her precious son for his crime.

Hermione laid down sideways on the double sofa she was occupying and placed a cushion beneath her head while looking up at the semi-darkened ceiling. Tired from work and emotional rollercoaster, she didn't even know when she fell asleep on the sofa.

Tender lips kissed her cheek twice and Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

Her son, still clad in his red pajamas, came into view.

"Mama, why are you sleeping here?" he asked her, his almond shaped grey eyes curious, "Did the Goblins give you a lot of work? Are you going to office on Saturday?"

Hermione yawned and smiled sleeping at her son, "Mama will go to office if her rabbity-babbity boo doesn't give her another two kisses on her left cheek as well." She said carelessly while tapping her cheek.

"But Mama's rabbit will not kiss her." Adrian protested and pouted her lips, "Mama is always busy and I am bored. I want to go out." he demanded.

"That will cost you another two kisses on my forehead." Hermione argued.

"I am not kissing you this time, Mama." Adrian said resolutely, "I am going out today and you are taking me." He crossed his little arm over his chest.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and amusement; her son truly can be stubborn like her when he wanted to.

"Okay." Hermione surrendered, "We will go out today."

"Where? When? How? Can I take Peter too?" Adrian blasted her with jets of questions.

Hermione sat up and stretched her body, "We will decide it as you take bath. Now let's go." She patted her over-excited son lightly over his shoulder.

As she striped her son off his nightclothes and cast an Impervious Charm over his plaster to prevent it from soaking, Adrian jumped on the tub of water, splashing her in the process and Hermione contemplated over last night's events.

Who would have thought Narcissa Malfoy can be sorry for her son's crime instead of being proud of it? Who could have said that she sacrificed to save her sister? And who could have guessed why she never became a Death Eater?

"Mama," Adrian sprayed some water at her to get her attention, "What do you do when someone cries?" he asked her evenly.

Hermione wiped the soap water from her face and frowned, "Who was crying, little rabbit?" she asked him.

"Monsieur's Mama." Adrian replied plainly while playing with the soap water single handedly, "It was raining. Grandma Audré and I were walking. Grandma said she will take me to terrace after rain was over. Then we heard someone was crying and a door was open. We went there. We saw Monsieur's Mama was crying. It was her room." He looked up from water, "She told Grandma to take me back to my room. So Grandma brought me here. Now I want to know if I was a bad boy last night. I didn't tell her to stop crying. Was it bad?" Adrian asked Hermione sadly.

Deeply touched her son's innocence Hermione leaned forward and kissed his wet forehead tenderly, "No, my love, it was not bad of you." She said with a smile, "You still don't know her."

"But she is a lady. Grandpa told me to take care of ladies."Adrian interjected.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you returned?" Hermione asked her son instead.

"You don't like her. It will spoil your mood." Adrian replied simply.

Struck by her young son's thoughtfulness, Hermione shook her head in disbelief and poured some water over Adrian's head, "Mama never said she doesn't like Monsieur's Mama." She said softly; in truth she didn't like Narcissa, she positively hated her.

"But you don't talk to her. You don't even look at her." Her little son frowned as much as his little eyebrows permitted him.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to her. She doesn't like Muggleborns and half-bloods and I thought she also doesn't like me and you. So I don't talk to her." Hermione tried to answer as simply as she possibly could while gently rubbing her son's porcelain skin.

"So she likes you? And me too?" Adrian asked her curiously.

"I don't know." Hermione replied honestly this time, "I don't know." She repeated, "Now Adrian, I think we will go to someplace where is not very crowded. I don't want you to bump into people and hurt your arm again." She said trying to get rid of the unpleasant conversation.

"Where? Where?" Adrian asked excitedly, "Will Aunt Eva and uncle Edmound come with us too?" he enquired.

"Let me finish bathing you first and after we take breakfast, I will Floo them." Hermione offered and Adrian squealed in joy.

Three quarters of an hour later, bathed and clad in freshly laundered clothes, mother and son appeared at the dining room to take the Saturday morning breakfast with the rest of the inhabitants of the Château.

Hermione noted immediately that Draco Malfoy was absent in the table.

Her mind still on last night's conversation Hermione's eyes instinctively moved to Narcissa, who was sitting dolefully on her usual chair.

For the first time in her life, Hermione noticed how sad and tired Narcissa Malfoy looked. Her usual cold blue eyes were bloodshot while her blonde hairs were almost tousled, as if she hasn't combed it properly in the morning. Her eyes moved at their direction but she didn't look up at them and when Audré asked her if she was feeling ill, she simply shook her head, not responding to her query verbally.

Hermione poured her son some almond milk that he was partial too and looked at the Malfoy matriarch from the corner of her eyes when a jovial looking Julian appeared to take his breakfast.

"Sister-in-law!" he exclaimed loudly and Hermione almost jumped out of her seat while Adrian spilled some of his milk, "I was looking for you." He said pompously.

"What for, brother-in-law?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed as she adjusted herself on her chair once again and wiped Adrian's lips, "The way you addressed me, I thought you were declared as the new Minister for Magic."

"Minister? Who wants to be a minister?" Julian asked even more pompously as he settled down and pulled the coffee towards him, "I have better news than that."

"Which is?" this time Lillian jibed her brother from her seat beside her mother.

"I am taking the ladies of this Château…." He held his speech in a dramatic manner, "…for a day in shopping." he finished and looked around the table to see the effects.

"Julian, are you sure, my son, you are perfectly fine?" Audré asked her son placidly, "Did you sleep well last night?" she asked him skeptically.

"I slept very well, maman, thank you very much." Julian informed his mother with a proud tilt of his head, "I received my pay this morning through Floo and I decided to take my esteemed and honourable ladies for a weekend shopping in Paris's most fashionable Wizarding shop - Lá Modé."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his manner of speaking for this man sometimes reminded her of Weasley twins.

"But Mama said she will take me out today." Adrian interjected from her right side.

"Oh I am sorry, dear nephew." Julian apologized mockingly, "But the offer is valid only for ladies, not for gents. You can stay at home while I take your Mama for a shopping." He smiled brightly.

"NO!" Adrian squealed loudly, "MAMA WILL GO WITH ME!" he exclaimed while standing up on his chair.

"Adrian!" Hermione cast her son an angry glare, "Don't you ever scream at your elders." She said sternly, "Gentlemen never scream."

"I am sorry Uncle Julian." Her son apologized immediately, "I am really sorry." He repeated quietly and sat down once again, looking sad.

"Why I forget that the sun can go cold, the moon can split into two, the oceans can dry up but no one can separate Adrian from his Mama and his Mama from her Adrian?" Julian asked looking at Hermione and her son with admiration.

"Besides, the ladies need extra protection." Audré supplied hopefully, "Who is better than the little rabbit and his Order of Peter Rabbit?" she asked brightly.

Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt as she realized her son's reaction was passionate for he wanted to spend some quality time with his mother, something that she hadn't been able to provide him since he broke his arm. He didn't mean to disrespect his elders.

"Adrian!" she called him softly as he drank his milk and bread silently, "Mama will not go anywhere without her little rabbit." She assured him.

"Mama can go." Her son said quietly while avoiding to meet her eyes, "I will stay at home to look after Peter." He said and offered some hay to his pet rabbit.

"But the ladies are afraid to go out with their man." Lillian said mocking fear, "Maman, I am really not going anywhere without Adrian. You should have seen how he protected me from a butterfly that day in vineyard. Julian could never have done that." she told a very interested looking Audré, "Either it is Adrian or it is no one." She said dismissively.

Hermione, who was stroking her son's silvery blonde curls now, saw Julian as he left his chair and came to stand beside Adrian's where he crouched down.

"Adrian, dear nephew." He called him softly, "I was just joking my dear. Uncle was just joking to make you jealous. I am sorry I hurt you, dear child." He said and gently massaged his little back.

Adrian sniffed audibly, "I am always alone here. I had friends at grandma Apolline's home – Louis, Gina, Amélie, Lucas. I have no friends here except Peter. Mama is always busy. Grandma is busy, Aunt Lillian is busy. You are busy. My school is closed and I have no one to play with." He said sadly.

Hermione's heart broke at her son's honest declaration. She felt like pressing his small form into her chest and never letting him go. Oh, how she longed to spend some time with her son too, but her job was very demanding and she needed to perform her very best so that she could provide him with every comfort in the world. She would be doomed if she took Draco Malfoy's filthy, blood-smeared gold to raise her innocent son.

"Who says you don't have friends?" she heard Audré asked the little boy, who finally looked up, "Little boys and girls here are dying to know who is this new little boy in the Château and I told them I will introduce them to you once the plaster is removed. But now I think I shouldn't wait anymore. I will take you to their homes after we return from shopping. Is that okay with you, my dear grandson?" she asked Adrian, who smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay," he piped and turned his head to Julian, "Uncle Julian can I go with Mama?"

"Of course," Julian replied with a bang on the table with his powerful fist, "You are the ladies' choice." He said casting a glance the women around the table.

"Narcissa, what do you say?" Hermione heard Audré asked her sister-in-law who was rubbing her forehead tiredly, "Isn't Adrian the ladies' choice?"

Narcissa smiled weakly and sighed, "Yes, of course. Why not?" she asked Audré.

"I think you could do well with some fresh air, Narcissa." Audré advised as the breakfast resumed, "You are going with us and I am not taking a 'no' for answer." She said dismissively.

"Audré, I am really sorry." Narcissa protested feebly, "I am not feeling well." She supplied.

"You will feel well once you go out with us." Audré said gently, "Trust me, Narcissa, I am hardly wrong." She assured.

Eating her bread and cheese sandwich, Hermione was having mixed feelings regarding Narcissa now. A part of her, the part that was woman, wanted to have nothing to do with her violator's mother; while the other part, the part that was mother, could feel the other mother's pains.

The breakfast ended with the decision that they would start within an hour for according to Julian women take 'outrageously long time' to get ready and an hour should be enough for them.

As Hermione stood up to get her and her son prepared she heard Narcissa quietly enquired about her son to Audré, who replied that the man was sleeping late in his suite and his breakfast would be served to him once he woke up.

Hermione neither cared nor wished to know what happened to the wretched Slytherin and she left the table with Adrian and Lillian.

Once in her quarter, Hermione took out her son's favourite Hufflepuff T-shirt, the yellow one with brown patterns that Apolline had given Adrian and dressed him neatly in it, careful to avoid hurting his fractured arm. Next she took out her favourite lilac dress and put it on with the help of the tiny female elf who fastened the strings on her waist that gave her slim body an elegant look. Remembering Julian's remark on female folk's time sense when getting ready she braided her hair and applied a very light shade of make-up before grabbing her best purse and exited the quarter with her almost jumping son.

As per previous agreement, the ladies along with the elder and younger gents met before the Grand Floo, Château's largest family Floo that could house ten people at a time. Though she wouldn't admit it, Hermione was keen to see Narcissa and when she finally came she looked so pale that Hermione thought she would faint any moment.

Audré and her daughter both were wearing pale green satin dresses and Julian was proudly sporting a black shiny robe. Chattering happily they walked into the heatless flames of Grand Floo and Julian sprinkled a pinch of silvery Floo powder on it before declaring: 'La Mode.'

The flames turned green and Hermione clutched her son more protectively to her side as the Wizarding transport propelled them through Floo network to their desired destination.

The store that came into view once Hermione and her son came out of Floo fireplace that was stationed inside the aforementioned place, reminded her of one place: Harrods, the upmarket department store located in Knightsbridge, London, where her parents took her twice for her birthday shopping.

She looked around the place with interest while holding her son's little arm tightly over his shoulder. Though she had lived in Paris for more than six years now, Hermione neither had time nor the sense of extreme luxury to visit the famous upper class Wizarding store. She mostly preferred to shop from Muggle shops to buy T-shirts for her son and Madame Malkin's Paris branch for her daily wear robes and dresses. Apolline once offered to take her to Lá Modé, but Hermione respectfully declined thinking that a shop full of high class snobs bragging about their money was the last place she would set her foot on.

"You can find everything of your liking here, aunt Narcissa." Julian was telling a cool Narcissa who gave her nephew a forced smile.

"How may I help Madame and Monsieur?" a shop representative asked them politely.

"The ladies would like to see the dress section." Julian replied waving at the group of four ladies: Audré, Narcissa, Lillian and Hermione.

"This way please." The man beckoned them and Hermione followed him with the rest of the group.

"Mama, this shop is very big." Adrian piped watching his surroundings with interest.

"Yes, it is." Hermione admitted as she walked past rows after rows of fascinating product sections.

The lady's dress section was vast with extensive collection of dresses. There was every possible design in every kind of colour imaginable.

"What do the Madames like?" the representative asked again showing them endless rows of dresses and Hermione gulped, "Empire waist? A-line? Ball Gown? Sheath? Mermaid?" he offered politely.

"Since Lillian and Jean both are very slim they could choose any kind." Audré said to her female companions, "Narcissa and I can choose between Empire waist and A-Line for we have wider hips." She explained.

The ladies separated and moved forward looking for their desired dress while Julian settled on a sofa to wait patiently.

"Mama, buy this one." Hermione's son pointed at a green Empire waist, "No, this one." He pointed at a blue Mermaid style, "No, that one." He pointed at a pale pink frilly Sheath dress.

Hermione was at a loss of what and how to choose. It was not that she wasn't good at choosing her own clothes; she was. The problem was she needed someone to help her choose one that will look good on her. Besides she didn't like to wear dresses made with semi-transparent fabric or very low neck that uncovered her bosoms. For very obvious reasons she looked around for a modestly cut dress with high neckline and of a colour of her choice.

"Looks like you need some help, Jean." she heard a deep baritone from behind and turned around to find an amused looking Julian smiling at her.

"No, I don't." Hermione tried to sound confident, "I have already selected a few." She would be doomed if she appeared clumsy before the Chombrun Malfoys.

"Still I hope you won't mind if I offered you some help as an elder brother." Julian said smiling serenely before moving at her.

"Mama, Mama," Adrian was calling her from behind a large white Ball Gown dress, "Buy this one." He said to her.

"That's a wedding dress, my love." Hermione said before she could check herself and then bit her lower lip.

"I think, Adrian, Mama will buy something that is blue. What do you think, Jean?" Julian asked Hermione casually and she smiled approvingly at him remembering that her Yule Ball dress robe was blue and everyone said it suited her.

Julian walked among the aisle of dresses and picked out a blue dress, "This one?" he offered.

Hermione looked at the dress carefully and found that the neck line was a bit lower than her liking.

She shook her head and Julian hung the dress in its previous place.

For a man, Julian had remarkable patience to shop with ladies. Hermione soon found out that even she, as a woman, lacked the energy to cope up with the man, who was adamant to help her choose a dress.

After an hour of relentless search during which Julian showed her dress after dress after dress, Hermione at last found what she was looking for.

It was a royal blue mermaid dress where at the level of the knee the gown flared out like the tail of a mermaid. It was made of pure silk with chiffon sleeves and with high neck line while the dress was modestly cut.

"Perfect." Hermione eyed the dress and gave Julian a genuine smile, "Thank you very much, Julian, I really love it."

"My pleasure, sister-in-law." Julian bowed slightly at her, "Excuse moi," he called the nearest representative who had been watching them choose dress, "Please pack this dress for this Madame." He pointed at Hermione.

When Hermione returned at the waiting lounge she found three more dresses already packed for her.

"Who gave me these?" she asked Julian, showing the large and extravagantly packed paper boxes, who shrugged and took to one of the sofas.

Remembering Narcissa's earlier gift – the pearl brooch – Hermione decided to put aside her new found feelings and confront Narcissa for her infuriating attempts to impose herself on Hermione. Sympathy aside, she was no beggar and certainly didn't need any more alms from the Malfoys.

Entrusting Adrian to Julian's care she took out her wand and casted a Locating Spell to find Narcissa Malfoy.

The woman, when she found her, was standing with Audré and shaking her head lightly.

"No, Audré." She was telling to her French sister-in-law and Hermione hid herself in the nearest row of dresses, "I don't think I can tolerate this anymore. I neither have the courage nor the strength to face Granger and Adrian. No." she shook her head again, "I came here because I thought I would feel better. But now I am feeling worse. This girl should be in her country, with her family and friends. But where is she now? In France and with a child that she can't even show to her parents." She replied with a grimace, "I know how it feels to want to see your family. Though mine are all dead now, except for Andromeda, I long to see them again." She sniffed, "I hate Draco for doing this to that poor girl. I hate him." She said vehemently and without waiting for a response from Audré, left her there.

Hermione stood there thunderstruck as Narcissa's words hit her one by one. Her eyes were open for she saw as Audré cast an embarrassed look at her fellow shoppers before following Narcissa but her mind was again in a whirlpool.

How was it possible that the woman she knew to be so proud, arrogant and cold hearted changed so unpredictably all of a sudden?

Wasn't she the one who had cast a contemptuous glance at Hermione at Madame Malkin's when she, Ron and Harry had walked on to them in their sixth year and said, _"Now that I know the kind of scum that shops here…we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's." _

Wasn't she one who had received her in the Malfoy Manor when Greyback stunned and took her there?

Didn't she realize that day what fate awaited Hermione? That Voldemort will torture and even may assault her to wriggle out information on Harry?

Or was she willing to trade a Mudblood in exchange of her pureblood family's freedom?

Deeply lost in her thoughts regarding Narcissa and her mysterious change, Hermione returned to the waiting lounge and to her immense surprise found the woman sitting with Audré there.

"Oh! Jean!"Audré smiled at her once she reached them, "I took the liberty to buy a few dresses for you; not that you needed it. It is just my late birthday present for you." She indicated at the boxes, that were now four in number with the addition of Hermione's newest dress, "I hope you will like the dresses and hats that I chose for you."

And that solved the mystery of the boxes.

"Merci, Aunt Audré, but there was really no need to do that." Hermione said earnestly, "You have already given me so much. Where is Adrian by the way?" Hermione asked noticing her son's absence as she settled down on a sofa.

"Julian took him to the Quidditch section." Audré replied placing a hand over Narcissa's lap to restrain her from rising, "You know boys. I guess Julian at last found someone of his own league." She smiled at her.

Hermione watched as Narcissa picked one of the magazines from the nearest table and opening it, turned its pages absentmindedly, finally settling on an article on Crocodile skin boots.

"This place reminds me of Harrods." Hermione commented after some time, "It is a very famous Muggle department shop in London. My parents took me there twice to buy me birthday presents on my tenth and eleventh birthday." She reminisced.

"Pretty interesting." Audré said her blue eyes twinkling, "I must admit I would like to visit it when I go to London next time. But I assure you dear, though a not as big and impressive as Harrods, Lá Modé is the largest Wizarding department store in whole France."

They chatted animatedly for a while and Narcissa turned the pages of her magazine uncomfortably, sometimes casting side glances at Hermione's direction.

"Mama! Mama!" Hermione heard her son call her as he came almost running at her and she stood up to receive him in her arm, "Uncle Julian bought me a new broom." He pointed at the finely packed thin and slender package in Julian's hand, who walked over to them in long strides.

"Julian, you are really making me feel embarrassed now." Hermione said to the tall man, "It is enough for me that you all love Adrian so much. There was no need to spend so much on him. I don't want to spoil him from an early age by giving him everything he asks." She said earnestly.

"Adrian didn't ask it, Jean. I gave it to him." Julian supplied with a smile, "Honestly woman, you should sometimes let this kid have some fun. Besides, he is almost six years old now and it is high time that you let him out of your protective clutches; otherwise his friends will ridicule him as 'Mama's boy'." He chided her.

"I have no one but him, Julian." Hermione said to make the man understand the reason behind her excessive protectiveness, "And I want him to be better man, better than his…" she paused and lifted her chin, "…better than his father in every aspect."

Julian settled on the sofa beside Hermione and handed the package to Adrian who took it to show it to Audré, "I know what you mean, Jean, as an elder brother I can understand your point of view." He said in a low whisper to prevent others from hearing their conversation, "Please don't think I am challenging your way of rearing up our only child, No." he shook his head, "You are an excellent mother, Jean, an excellent mother and Adrian could hardly have a mother better than you." He smiled at Hermione encouragingly, "I admit that Draco is not the kind of father a child should have for he himself lacks proper manners, true sense of dignity and many other important human values. But have you ever wondered why he became like that?" He asked and Hermione frowned, "Nothing happens without a reason and what happened with Draco is completely not his own fault. It is because he was brought up that way. Besides, I think aunt Narcissa never let him mix with boys other than her precious pureblood circle and he missed the chance to learn something good and different from them. Maybe if he had that opportunity he could have been a better man than he is now. But Adrian is not Draco, Jean, though he shares half a blood with that bigot man; he is far more intelligent and receptive to others. He loves you more than anything else in the world and would never be derailed for your love anchors him to goodness. You have trained him very well and I am very impressed. Even though he is hardly six he knows the meaning of forgiveness for he forgave the boy who bullied him. He also understands how to respect his elders and ladies which I think Draco still lacks. Adrian is a fine boy, Jean, and your upbringing is right. But it is time to let him go and associate with bigger circles so that he can adjust himself and feel comfortable in their presence. That way he will be able to practice what you have taught to him and you will be able to see if your rearing was good enough. You can't always protect him from all kind of evil. Let him out and let your love guide his heart in the darkest of times." He said solemnly, "Besides, buying a broom or a book or a new set of drawing pencils can hardly spoil a child. You can spoil him without buying them; all you have to do is tell him that he is always correct in his beliefs and ways and never admonish or punish him for his wrongdoings. That's enough to turn away any child's head; like my beloved aunt and uncle did in case of my dear cousin Draco." He finished.

Being subjected to different types of theories, explanations and revelations since last night, Hermione felt too overwhelmed to comment. She looked at her son, who was showing his new broom first to Audré and then to Lillian as the young has finally come out with several large boxes carried by a shop representative.

"God bless the man who becomes your husband, dear sister." Julian commented as he stood up to pay the bills and eyed the six large boxes, "At this rate he will become bankrupt within a month of your marriage." He said mocking sympathy.

Lillian simply scoffed at her brother as Audré cast an amused look at her children's playful bashing, "He should better be careful, brother, for I am not just anybody." She said pompously.

Their shopping finally over, Hermione left with her son and rest of the group through the Floo fireplace in Lá Modé and appeared minutes later in the Grand Floo of Château de la Grange- Bléneau. Their packages will be delivered to them individually and since her quarter was Fideliused Hermione asked her one's to be delivered to Audré.

After lunch, during which both Narcissa and her son were absent, Hermione returned to her quarter, gave her son his afternoon dose of medicine and groomed him a little for Audré would be taking him to meet other the kids in the neighbourhood. She bade her happy son goodbye as well as telling him to behave himself and then laid her tired body on their bed to think over everything that has happened since last night from the very beginning.

Where should she start?

Surprise after surprise after surprise.

First surprise: Proud and bigot Narcissa is angry on her pureblood son for assaulting a Muggleborn.

Second surprise: She cared and loved her sister Andromeda to the point that she sacrificed her chances of being happy.

Third surprise: She never became a Death Eater for she feared she would be asked to kill her own sister.

Fourth surprise: She thinks her own honour was stripped off the day her son committed that heinous crime.

Fifth surprise: She is ashamed to face Hermione and Adrian for that.

Sixth surprise: She feels how Hermione feels without her parents, friends and away from her country.

Seventh surprise: She hates her son for doing this to Hermione.

Hermione rubbed her forehead wearily and considered the extremely confusing situation. Until now she had always associated Narcissa with her son's crimes: his bigot attitude, his arrogant manners, his ruthless jibes and profanity and finally her violation. After last night's revelations she was thinking over matter in a new light.

Hermione had always tried to be just while assessing others, using her logical side to analyze them. While her logic said that Narcissa wasn't as bad as she appeared, her mind said to be cautious about the Slytherin woman. She was stuck in a limbo between sympathy, hatred, skepticism and reality. For the first time in her life she wanted to talk to the woman but was suspicious thinking that it may give Narcissa opportunity practice her influence as mother-in-law over her and she will be dead before that happens. Besides there was the issue of Adrian where Narcissa might ask to be more involved with Hermione's son and there was no way she was letting them anywhere near her son until she was absolutely sure she can.

Feeling that it was enough of this endless thinking Hermione got up, combed her hair lightly and smoothed her dress before leaving her quarter.

She was going to meet Narcissa Malfoy.

The Château being a huge castle, she used the Locating Spell and found Narcissa sitting on terrace while looking up at the sky.

"Mrs. Malfoy." She addressed the elderly woman who startled and looked at her, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Narcissa motioned Hermione to take the seat opposite to her, "I am sorry I am a bit off-colour lately." She smiled weakly, "Please continue."

Hermione took a deep breath and made up her mind, "I don't know if you know this but I am the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts France and it was I, who curse broke your Malfoy vault before you came here at France." She said solemnly.

Narcissa's eyebrows arched and threatened to vanish in her hairline.

"I also spent two summers in number twelve Grimmauld Place where I remember there were many cursed objects and since you are a Black too, I would like you to tell me if you know anything about how they were placed or remember any spells that were used in placing them." Hermione continued without letting Narcissa exclaim in surprise, "I have found similar things in your Malfoy vault here and though I have temporarily lifted off their curses, I would like to know the manner they were placed so that I can use it for future reference." She explained.

Narcissa interlocked her thin white fingers and gave Hermione a solemn look, "Well, I remember some of them for my father used to place them on family heirlooms that he didn't want to pass to others. I don't know how helpful it will be but I will try my best to help you in this subject." She said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and stood up, "I will appreciate it if you could visit your vault on Monday morning so that I can show you some samples." She bid.

"I will." Was Narcissa's curt reply before she turned her face towards the murky sky again.

Hermione was on her way to the door that led off the terrace when she heard Narcissa call her.

"Gra…Jean!" she used Hermione's middle name with hesitation.

Hermione turned her head without turning her whole body, gesturing that she was indeed listening to her.

"Thank you." Narcissa said, "Adrian is a fine boy and thank you for keeping him that way." She said.

Hermione wanted to turn and ask her why she said that but checked herself.

It would do no good if she became overly sensitive to anything Narcissa said. She was Hermione Jean Granger and she was giving her a chance to prove how truthful she was in her earlier words but since there was gulf of difference in their views, Hermione would keep her private feelings to herself.

As she walked back to her quarter, Hermione remembered what Audré had said to her the day she gave her Narcissa's Sleeping Mixture.

"_Had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean you would have accepted it happily."_

Maybe she hasn't seen as much life as Audré had seen; maybe she was not a black hole like her. But she, Hermione Granger, had seen enough and was eager to test Audré's theory regarding it.

'Let's see Narcissa Black Malfoy, how true you are to your words.' Hermione murmured and opened the door to her quarter.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to aryaa, Nikki98, ramyfan, happyhoper, Hannah early 96 and v-x-y-zz for their constructive reviews.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The information on Wand woods and cores were taken from Pottermore and Harry Potter wikia. But the analysis belongs to this author; they are no way related to J k Rowling.**_

_**Some of the dialogues resemble Draco Malfoy's dialogue in HBP. Some were taken from PS and PoA.**_

_**The information on Parisian restaurants and Le Cinq were taken from their respective websites.**_

_**The song is 'All that I need' by Boyzone which was published in 1998.**_

_**This chapter again is very long (20k+) and I couldn't curtail it for it will destroy the flow of this chapter.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult and swear words this chapter is rated as: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 39: Reason and Rhyme**

Draco rinsed the washcloth in warm water and wrung it before placing it over his face.

"Cousin?" Julian's voice came from behind the closed bathroom door, "Draco? Where are you?" he called again.

"In the bathroom." Draco called back, his voice muffled due to wet washcloth, "You can come in, Julian." He bid, "I am just shaving." He added.

The door opened and sounds of footfalls echoed across the spacious bathroom as his French cousin walked in.

"What are you doing with Papa's Pensieve?" Draco heard his cousin asked him as he finally removed the washcloth.

"Watching a Quidditch match." Draco replied curtly as he squeezed some shaving cream and applied it lightly over his beard area.

"Who won?" Julian asked casually, "Or was it Gryffindor vs. Slytherin were the Slytherin lost spectacularly?" he arched an amused eyebrow.

"Slytherins never lose." Draco commented coolly as he stretched his skin with one hand and started shaving with the other, "They always win in the end." He added.

"The end, my dear cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy,…" Julian said as he settled on the edge of the bathtub, "…is very far from where you stand." He said lightly.

"I am not afraid of the distance, dearest cousin Julian Chombrun Malfoy." Draco mimicked his cousin as his blade cleaned an area over his left cheek, "It is the goal that matters to me."

"Curious." Julian smirked and winked, "That reminds me of the purpose I came here. I hope that your beauty sleep is finally over for it is Saturday and I have already returned from shopping."

Draco looked at reflection of his cousin in the mirror and arched an eyebrow in questioning manner.

"As per your wish, Jean has been given her new dress. I took her to Lá Modé." Julian informed him.

Draco's lips twisted into a small smile.

'Granger! Oh, Granger!' he thought contentedly, 'You finally have something from your detested husband. That too from his earnings not from his family vault.'

"Did she ask you anything about your sudden desire to buy her a dress?" he enquired from Julian, curious to know more.

"Why should she? I took everyone for a weekend shopping because I received my pay this morning." Julian replied, "But I paid for her dress from your money." He added to Draco's frown.

"Thank you, cousin." Draco thanked the man from the bottom of his heart, "When will you take them to dinner?" he asked, resuming his shave again.

"Possibly, tomorrow night." Julian replied solemnly, "Tomorrow is Sunday and I have already asked my secretary to book a table for three in the best Parisian restaurant - magic or Muggle. Incidentally, the Muggle restaurants in Paris are better than magic ones for they don't use magic for cooking. I think it is because they lack magic, Muggle's knowledge in Gastronomy is very refined. Like you will get the best Ratatouille in whole Paris not in a Wizarding one but in a Muggle restaurant called Chez Janou."

His left cheek done, Draco cleaned the blade and raised it to proceed for right side but stopped mid way, "Cousin, what is a Mercedes?" he asked remembering the car Alexis had brought to take Hermione to their home when she came to France.

"How come you are suddenly interested in Muggle cars?" Julian asked back skeptically.

"Just curiosity." Draco lied solemnly, "So what is a Mercedes?" he asked again, resuming his shave.

"Mercedes or more properly called a Mercedes-Benz is a German automobile manufacturer company which makes luxury cars and other vehicles." Julian replied, "Mercedes is used by upper class rich Muggles, Head of States, Royal families and celebrities. It is very famous for its superior quality and durability." He explained, "Anything else?" he asked Draco.

"Can you arrange a Mercedes to take Jean and Adrian for dinner?" Draco asked tilting his head backwards and shaving the undersurface of chin and neck.

"Should I arrange a romantic candle light dinner for you and Jean too?" Julian asked back with evident amusement.

Draco stopped on his way to shave the right side of neck, "No." he replied, "Now can you arrange a Mercedes or not?"

"Mercedes?" Julian snapped his finger in indignation, "If you want a Concord, Draco, I can even arrange that." he said proudly.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked irritated, "I don't want a concord or foncord or anything else." He said trying to beat off his irritation and regaining his calm composure, remembering Julian wouldn't be talked like that, "I want a Mercedes and I want Jean and Adrian to ride it to go for their dinner." He said solemnly.

"Okay, Draco." His cousin held out a hand to calm him, "Your 'your majesty' of a wife and son will ride Mercedes." Julian assured him.

His mind finally at rest Draco pursued more pressing issues.

"Julian, where did you pursue your higher studies?" he asked his cousin casually.

"Me?" Julian asked pointing at his chest, "Well I joined Auror School after I completed my graduation from Beauxbatons. My build is good and I was interested in making it my career so they took me in the Ministry right after I ended my two year course." He said, "Why?"

Draco wiped the excess foam from his face with the warm washcloth and looked up to fix his stare at his cousin's reflection in the mirror, "Did you work when you studied in Beauxbatons?" he asked him.

"Now that's a really interesting question." Julian commented, "In Beauxbatons, the students are allowed more freedom than any other school in Europe. We could visit our families during weekends, we could even work part-time to earn our pocket moneys; but if that made our grades fall, then teachers would take away that privilege from us. Seventh year students can choose their preferred subjects and they can employ the rest of the time for homework or other purposes. I took Defense Against the Dark Arts for I planned to make my career there, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. That allowed me plenty of time to work as I liked."

"What did you do?" Draco asked curious to learn more.

"I used to design Broom pamphlets for a famous Broom shop." Julian answered and Draco frowned, "I know it sounds ridiculous." He smiled.

Draco shook his head and finally turned to face his cousin, "No, it doesn't." he said calmly.

"Are you finished or are you going to shave your head too?" Julian asked him, "If not then let's get out of this place and talk outside." He offered, "I don't like echo while talking."

Deciding that he will take his bath later, Draco left the bathroom behind his cousin and went to the balcony.

"Should I ask the elves to bring us some coffee?" Julian asked as he settled on a couch and Draco took the other.

"As you wish." Draco replied and gave his cousin his fullest attention after he placed an order to bring them two coffees to the house elf who served Draco, "Please continue." He bid.

"Where do you think I gathered all this knowledge on broomsticks cousin?" Julian asked him as he placed one long leg over the over the other, "My love for Quidditch is not unknown to you. What is unknown is how it all started. While most people fall in love with game first, I fell in love with the apparatus on which Quidditch is played – broomsticks." He said smiling serenely, "I used to wonder how broom makers make a functioning broom from a branch of tree and some twigs. Have you ever paid it a thought, Draco?" Julian asked him and Draco frowned, "I mean, we go to broom shop and buy the best broom available out there but have you ever thought how the handle is made and polished or how the twigs for that tail are selected one by one?" he asked more specifically and Draco shook his head, "No." Julian noted Draco's answer, "With our money we can only buy the broom Draco, not the patience, dedication and skill that is employed to bring that broomstick to life." he commented solemnly, "The day I realized that I was more interested in what happened behind the scene than what happened in the pitch, I started reading books on broomsticks, famous Quidditch players and their choice of broom to understand this unique craftsmanship. By my sixth year, I knew almost all the different models of brooms and their specialty so well that all the six teams in Beauxbatons used to consult me before buying brooms for I could give them almost expert opinions, I could help them choose the best broom according to their needs. When I came of age, after my O . W . L . s for we in Beauxbatons sit in exam after six years not after five years like you do in Hogwarts; I decided to give it a try and applied for the post of Broom salesman in a famous shop named 'Quidditch First'. They accepted me and during weekends, I used to visit their shop to examine all the new model brooms so that when I returned to school I can design interesting pamphlets for them to boost their sale. If I have extensive knowledge on brooms now, Draco, it is because I love this section of magical science." He said with satisfaction.

Draco considered his words before asking his next question, "That means you didn't work for money?"

"Money?" Julian asked back, "What has that got to do with work?"

Draco took the mug of coffee that the elf had just brought and breathed in the magnificent aroma, "Well, common people work for money. Don't they?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Julian shook his head in disbelief and took a sip from his coffee, "No, cousin. Who gave you that wrong idea?" he asked Draco.

"Then why do people work in your opinion?" Draco asked him coolly.

Julian took a deep breath as if bracing himself and gave Draco a very solemn look, "Look cousin, I don't know who planted this ridiculous idea in your mind that people work for money; but I assure you most educated people don't do that. Yes, your assessment is true to some extent where those, who are not very educated and are very poor like street vendors, porters, common laborers work to earn their living but most of us, who are educated or understand the meaning of education, work for recognition." He said evenly.

"Money is a form of recognition." Draco countered.

"No, money is not a form of recognition." Julian shook his head, "Money is a basically an achievement."

"What is the difference between recognition and achievement?" Draco asked comically, "The meaning is basically the same – recognition and achievement." He commented.

"No, cousin." Julian replied, "There is a very thin line of difference between recognition and achievement. Like there is difference between dawn and morning; like there is difference between rain and fog, Draco, there is a difference between recognition and achievement. Recognition is a continuous process while achievement is a stationary one. Take a broom maker for example: when he makes a new and faster broom it is considered his achievement for he has discovered something on his own. But he has to make at least hundreds of brooms like that to be recognized as the best broom maker. Like you said people work to earn money; that money is their achievement. A street vendor also earns money and I also earn money. So what's the difference between us?" he asked Draco.

"You mean he doesn't have the recognition?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Exactly." Julian said, "While I work to excel myself, he works to earn. I am not saying it is a bad thing for him. The difference is, education makes us value our inner selves. We work to explore and improve and as a consequence we also earn money. But earning money isn't the only goal here. There are fifteen different warlocks in my department who want to be in my post as the second-in-command in Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But why was I chosen for it?" he asked an intent looking Draco, "Because I was better than any of them; because I worked to excel the talents I had, because I work to prove myself. Now, I am paid not for my work, Draco, I am paid for my talent." He answered, "So, in our stage people who don't work either lack the potentials or the ambitions."

Draco reflected on the answer his cousin provided.

'But Granger said she had no money to raise Adrian?'

'She said she needed money to give my son all the comforts in life?'

'If educated people don't work for money, then why did she say that? Why did she work?'

"Tell me, Julian, why did you work before you graduated?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee, "Was it because you needed money?"

"Again money?" Julian said exasperatedly, "I had the Chombrun Malfoy vault at my disposition, Draco. Had I wanted money I could have taken it anytime. I worked because it gave me confidence. I worked because it made me a man." he said firmly.

Remembering what his father had said about manhood, Draco decided to give the theory a try, "You mean you have to work to become a man? Are the Malfoys like some common mule?" he teased his cousin.

"Don't mind me using crude words, Draco, but do you think carrying a fine pair of testicles makes you a man?" Julian teased back.

"Why not?" Draco didn't even flinch at the words, "Malfoys testicles are not just any testicles." He said proudly.

"They are." Julian said dismissively, "If you hang your pair beside a common man's pair without a name tag, Draco, no one is going to differentiate which pair is a Malfoy and which pair is a non-Malfoy." He said arching his eyebrows, "Testicles makes you a man externally. But working, gaining your recognition, earning and taking care of your family – that is what makes you a real man. That was the reason why I, even after securing a pair of Malfoy testicles by birth rights, worked. Because, I wanted to be a real man."

Draco preferred not to argue this time and give this new theory a thought.

All his life, he has believed in the motto that Malfoys never work because they are too rare of a species and therefore high above common people. His father had been careful not to let him associate with those people, who he thought carried that name tag, while Draco was taught that people like Weasleys worked to only earn money. Since he is a Malfoy and his family has plenty of gold to roll over for the rest of their lives, he would never need to work. Even when his aunt Audré told him to enroll to Sorbonne in order to pursue his career in Law, Draco's primitive idea had been to prove to his son that he too can be as good as his mother - Hermione Granger, though he had planned to take care of them using his gold from the Malfoy vault. But since the fateful day when Hermione had declared in Apolline's memory that she would better be a beggar than let her son be brought up by 'filthy' Malfoy gold, Draco has been compelled to reconsider the matter. Besides, his French peer in Sorbonne – Dominique – has made it quite clear that there was a valid point behind Hermione's claim that the blood stained Malfoy family gold was unsuitable to rear his innocent son Adrian.

'_I don't want Granger to bear Adrian's all expenses. He is my son too and therefore it is my responsibility to contribute to his upbringing.'_

'_But that damn woman wouldn't take my family gold.'_

'_Well I can smuggle her some and how would she know that it is from my vault?'_

'_But that way, I'll jeopardize my son's innocent mind and spirit.'_

'_No! Adrian is precious for me. He is my only son. He is my life.'_

'_Besides, Granger is bearing all her expenses on her own. I am her husband and my father Lucius Malfoy always bore all the expenses of my mother Narcissa.'_

'_But Malfoys are not common mules.' _

"You coffee has turned stone cold, cousin." Julian's words brought Draco back to reality and he looked down in his coffee that has turned cold.

"Cousin, I would like to know if there is a decent place where a Malfoy can work." Draco asked the question that has been nagging him since his visit in Apolline's memory.

"What kind of work?" Julian asked, "You mean for yourself?" he asked half-amused, half-incredulous.

"Is there any other male Malfoy other than me?" Draco asked back, irritated.

"There is one other." Julian answered with a smirk and Draco frowned before realizing that his cousin was referring to his five and half year old son.

"Yes, but he is still a kid." Draco said, smiling finally.

"Adrian, though a quarter of your age, Draco, is four times a man you can ever be." Julian said pompously and though the jibe was on his manhood and therefore infuriating, Draco couldn't be angry upon his cousin for telling the truth. Even at such a young age, the boy has earned ten thousand galleons on his own merit in drawing. Though it has been he, Draco who arranged all that prize money to lure his son out, it didn't necessitate for him to influence the judges to declare his son as the winner. Draco always felt proud that Adrian had won the Drawing Competition in Brussels fair and square.

"Now, tell me is there a place where…" he started but his cousin cut him.

"Yes, yes, I know." Julian held up his hand, "Where a 'Malfoy' can work." He said looking highly amused, "Well, I don't know what you can do outside your studies in Law, cousin. You are a graduate and unless you finish your Law course, you can't pursue your luck as a lawyer. But if you have any other specialty in any subject - like Potions, Transfiguration, Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts or Flying - I can see to it." he assured.

Draco contemplated over the matter.

'What was he good at?'

'Well, he was definitely good at flying; there was no doubt there. He was the Slytherin seeker and now he is a Seeker in Sorbonne too.'

'He was good at drawing.'

'He was good at…' he considered the subjects he had taken at Hogwarts.

'_Astronomy?_ He frowned, _'No! I don't like that subject where I have to star gaze like half-breed centaurs.'_

'_Care of Magical Creatures…..horrible!'_ Draco shuddered at the thought of Blast-ended Skrewts.

'_Charms? …. Well, I am good at charms.'_ He assessed.

'_Defense Against the Dark Arts?... Well, despite having seven moronic teachers I know plenty of spells on that subject.'_ He thought with satisfaction.

'_Divination?...pathetic.'_ he dismissed the idea immediately.

'_Herbology?... well, I hate soil and fertilizers but for Adrian, I will stand it.'_

'_History of Magic?... No, definitely not'_

'_Transfiguration?... I like that too. But it was taught by a Gryffindor.'_ He wrinkled his nose.

And then it dawned upon him.

His Head of House Professor Severus Snape had said it on his first day at Potions back in 1991.

'_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes; the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching minds, ensnaring senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put stopper to death…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'_

'Potions.' Draco whispered softly, finally getting his answer.

In fact, if he was good at anything that he could be proud of it, it was Potions. Draco had dab- hands on the subjects his Slytherin mentor taught them and the only other person whom he could compete with was none other than his current wife and Adrian's mother Hermione Jean Granger.

That brought forth the memory of the first day in Potions when Professor Snape had asked questions to that Potty boy and his future friend Hermione Granger had raised her hand to answer them all.

Draco couldn't help but smiled at the memory of the quivering hand of an eleven year old Hermione Granger that threatened to touch the Dungeon ceiling when Snape had asked those questions.

'Always the know-it-all.' He thought.

"Are you thinking about pursuing career in Love-letter writing?" his cousin Julian teased him, "You are smiling like a love-sick shy teenager." He noted.

Draco straightened his face and made is impassive again, "No, I was thinking about an incident about an old classmate." He said.

"Funny, how you still remember and smile at your school memories, Draco." Julian said innocently, "I never thought you were capable of feeling such acute emotions. Is that particular classmate your wife now?" Julian asked with mock stern.

Draco preferred not to answer his cousin's questions and replied in a different manner.

"Potions, cousin. I am good at Potions." He said to Julian who frowned, "I had Outstanding both in O . W. L. and N. E. W. T. s." Draco informed him.

"Potions?" Julian repeated thoughtfully, "Well, since you have an 'O' in both your exams, I will see to it. In our Magical Law Enforcement Department, we have to make Polyjuice and other potions like that to spy on suspected criminals. There is also need of Veritaserum for interrogation." He informed Draco, "I had my 'O' in Potions in O . W . L. but not in N . E . W . Ts. That is pretty advanced level potions." He commented, "Well, cousin, don't worry." He assured Draco, "I will see if they need a double 'O' in the Defense Potions Department." He said and stood up with an air of finality, "And yes, maman, told me to inform you that our meeting on the case against the Rochés is after dinner at Papa's study."

Draco nodded and watched as his cousin was about to leave when something struck him.

"Julian." He called his cousin who looked over his shoulder, "Will the undersecretary come too?" he asked, his insides suddenly burning like hell.

"Delacour?" Julian asked back, "Obviously." He replied and left.

Infuriated by this new piece of information, Draco threw his coffee mug at the opposite wall and it smashed with a loud clang.

'_Why did aunt call him?'_ he thought and stood up, striding into his suite and opening the bathroom door to take his bath, _'Can he not give Granger some rest? She is my wife now.' _he thought angrily.

'_But since when did you start caring for that Mudblood?'_ the snide voice ridiculed him, _'Let that slut have her share of fun.'_

"SHUT UP!" Draco exclaimed loudly and taking off his green shirt, he threw it forcefully on the bathroom floor, "GRANGER IS PURE! AND SHE IS MY WIFE!"

'_We will see to that!'_ the voice replied,_ 'With that pimp of a boyfriend worshipping her like some goddess and providing her with physical comfort, Draco Malfoy, we will see how long your 'pure' Mudblood remains 'pure'.'_ He cackled maliciously.

"She is pure and she will remain pure." Draco said resolutely, "My son is pure because of her and she dare not play with my son's purity."

The voice didn't reply anymore and furious, Draco stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Since the day he had obtained the first batch of memories, Draco had spent every single moment he didn't study for his Law course to watch it again and again and again to relish and examine it for finer details. Now three days after his first visit to that memory he, Draco could tell with his eyes closed what Hermione was wearing, what she had done, how she had looked, what she had said in each of those memories. His personal favourite was the one where she helped the old woman while least favourite being the one when Alexis Delacour had kept looking at Hermione through the rear view mirror and when that Chief Librarian had offered Hermione half a pay for her work.

When Draco finished his bath, a new determination was playing in his mind and like a true Slytherin he was keen not to let any favourable opportunity go.

He towel dried his platinum blonde hair and chose a light blue shirt to wear for the upcoming after-dinner meeting.

'Lucius Malfoy's son would be damned if that Delacour boy wooed his wife from before his eyes.' He thought and donned the shirt that bore the colour his wife was somehow partial to.

•••••

Hermione had just returned from her visit to her esteemed mother-in-law when she found Lillian sitting in her sitting room while four large boxes from their earlier shopping were placed on the table.

"Maman told me to give you these." She informed a smiling Hermione, "They sent it from Lá Modé just before she was about to leave with Adrian."

"That's so kind of you." Hermione said and instead of taking a seat opposite Lillian she went to the open kitchen-cum-dining area just beside the sitting room and put on a kettle on the stove.

"Would you like some tea, Lillian?" she offered the young woman who nodded and left the sitting room to come and take a chair in the dining table.

"Do you need me to help you?" she asked Hermione, pointing at her plastered arm.

"No." Hermione replied, "I work that way in Gringotts - with one hand and it hasn't caused me any problems till now." She assured her sister-in-law.

"You should have seen Julian's face when he came to know that you are the one they call Chief Curse Breaker Jean." Lillian said, resting her face on her palm, "Brother may not say it Jean, but he is a huge admirer to that woman." she said and Hermione frowned, "No, no, not in a bad sense." Lillian shook her head noticing Hermione's frown, "What I meant is that Curse Breaker is considered an exclusively male post and you, being a woman, earned it on our merit. So he admired your skill and courage." She explained.

Smiling now, Hermione poured the tea in two mugs and placed them on a tray.

"Let me help you now." Lillian said and before Hermione could protest, she took out her wand and Summoned the mug-laden tray to her side of the table.

"You know, Jean, Adrian has given a new life to maman." Lillian said taking her mug as Hermione settled beside her, "Before he came, the Château felt so empty. Now with him and his rabbit running around and squealing all day, the place feels so alive." She said, beaming.

"Mother Apolline used to say so." Hermione reminisced how the Delacour matriarch took care of Adrian like her own grandson, "She used to say children are life of a home."

"Yes, I think she is right." Lillian agreed, "After Papa died maman became almost mad with grief. She didn't speak for a week." She said gravely and Hermione leaned forward in interest, "They were like soul-mates, you know, Jean. They couldn't live without each other. Mother mourned for a whole year before taking off her black attire. She left her post as the Chief Public Prosecutor. She almost detached herself from everything. I have never seen or heard of anyone mourning over her husband's death like that. Maman started spending more of her time inside the Château than outside and she limited her visits only to our neighbours. It was after a letter from aunt Narcissa came that she became interested in life again and when Adrian arrived he breathed a new life in maman." She said smiling now, "Maman can't start a day without seeing Adrian first person in the morning." she noted.

Hermione felt grateful for the woman who had so sincerely loved her and her son.

"Tell me more about aunt Audré." She requested her sister-in-law, "I hardly know her."

"Why you, Jean, even I don't know my maman properly." Lillian replied evenly, "Maman is very mysterious and the only person who ever understood her completely was Papa." Lillian said looking lost, "She is very loving, caring and sensitive to those whom she loves. But she is also extremely selfish and vindictive when it comes to her family. Take Adrian for example, maman will kill someone without any remorse if he or she even lays a wrong hand on him." She said seriously.

"But that's is extreme." Hermione said astonished, "I mean I will punish anyone who will abuse my child and even may injure him gravely but I will never kill him." She said, "The only time I can think of killing anyone is if he tries to kill my child." She said remembering the night when she had Cruciatus'ed Draco Malfoy and almost killed him thinking he has killed his half-blood son.

"Maman is like that." Lillian shrugged, "She won't let anyone to dare to even think of abusing or taking away the people she loves and cares for."

"Why is aunt insomniac?" Hermione sipped her tea and asked the question that had been playing in her mind for a while.

Lillian sighed and placing her mug on the table before rubbing her face grimly, "My Papa was ill. Don't ask me the details, I don't know." She said defensively to Hermione's deep questioning frown, "Mama treated him but while doing it she also fell ill and became insomniac like Papa."

This new piece of information intrigued Hermione to no end. She had never thought Audré could be so deeply involved with someone that she may lose her normal pattern of life for him.

"Maman lost her mother when she was very young." She heard Lillian saying and returned her attention to the young woman before her, "My grandmother died from a potion accident in this very Château. Maman was brought up by my grandfather Renée Chombrun and her grandfather Pierre Laval. They were both tough men and she became even tougher, I guess. You will not meet a woman like her for she thinks like a man while adding her feminine instincts to it to sharpen it more."

Hermione considered Lillian's words about her mother. Audré was like a man in many ways: her commanding mode, her dominating nature and selfish and proud attitude were all masculine characters while her sharp intelligence, cunning assessment, gentle care and over protectiveness were feminine characteristics. She had seen her own mother Adeline Granger, Ron's mother Molly Weasley, Fleur's mother Apolline Delacour and she has seen Audré Chombrun Malfoy too. None of them were such a perfect blend of two extreme opposites like Audré was.

"Jean, would you mind if I see your wand?" she heard Lillian asked her and feeling surprised she took out her wand and placed it before her silently.

"You must know by this time that I study Wandlore." Lillian said softly as she took the Hermione's wand and examined it with utmost care, "Vine-wood, 10¾ inches long, Dragon heartstring." She noted, "It appears new. Why?" she asked Hermione curiously.

"Well my first wand was…"Hermione paused remembering the day Greyback stunned and took her to Malfoy manor which resulted in her violation, "…was lost during the Second Wizarding War in England. So I asked the wand maker, Garrick Ollivander, to make me a new one after Voldemort died. Incidentally he re-made me the wand that I had lost during the war for he says he remembers every single one he ever sold." She replied.

"That happens with wand makers." Lillian commented wisely, "Even Monsieur Antoine Curtius, under whom I am doing my apprenticeship, remembers all the wands he ever sold and he is almost Ninety-five years old now. Your wand is very interesting, Jean." she said running and feeling the thin rod between her fingers, "Very interesting." She repeated, holding it before her blue eyes.

"What's interesting?" Hermione asked, her curiosity running high.

To her surprise Lillian placed her wand on the table and gave her a very solemn look.

"Jean, please note that what I am about to say is highly hypothetical and no way related to your current difficult relationship with cousin Draco." she said placing a hand over Hermione's hand, "Wandlore is a very subtle and vague division of magic. We can't always predict a person from his or her wand and tell who can or will be their life partners." She said gently.

"What type of answer is that?" Hermione asked surprised that Lillian hasn't given her a clear answer, "Why? What is wrong with my wand?" she asked and took her wand to examine it.

"Nothing is wrong, Jean." Lillian assured her as she took Hermione's wand from her hand again, "Please let me explain first." She requested, "Take the wood of this wand for example. Your birthday is 19th September and according to Celtic calendar that the British wand makers study, Vine corresponds to those born between 2nd and 29th September." Lillian said, narrowing her eyes to examine the wood, "In Celtic calendar Vine is also the symbol of passionate emotions at its extreme – happiness and wrath. Then there is the length which is 10 and ¾ inches. Number 10 resonates with the vibrations and energies of leadership, optimism, confidence, independence, creative powers, success, energy, originality, adaptability, determination and individuality. ¾ means powerful unfolding of inner energies, like the moon which looks ¾ full before it reaches its zenith at full moon." She explained to a now intrigued Hermione, "But the most interesting part is the core." She said softly and Hermione leaned forward in extreme interest, "It is after your husband's name and soul element: Dragon heart string." Lillian said rubbing the wand lightly.

As soon as the words reached Hermione's inner ears, she felt like snapping her wand into two and throwing it in the garbage bin.

Trying hard to control her rage, she asked for her wand and a half-somber and half-thoughtful Lillian handed it back to her.

"I have checked Cousin Draco's wand too." Lillian resumed her earlier conversation, taking up her mug and casting a Warming Charm on it, "His one is new too. It's a Hawthorn, 10 inches long and Unicorn hair core." She informed a disgruntled Hermione who replaced her wand in her pocket, "Like you, his wand wood matches his birth month: 5th June 1980. When were you born, Jean?" she asked Hermione who didn't know who how to avoid the question.

"19th September 1979." She replied curtly, bracing herself for some new hidden connection.

"September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April, May." Lillian counted in her fingers and snapped them in evident discovery, "You are nine monthes older than cousin and your wand is ¾ inches longer than his." She said her eyes unfocused now, "¾ of a year is nine monthes. See the connection?" she asked more to herself than to Hermione, "And lastly the core. Unicorn is considered to be the most innocent creature among all the magical animals. Their tail hair may be very common for a wand core but as an animal, there is no purer kind available in whole animal kingdom. Their innocence is sometimes associated with female innocence and virginity. It is also associated with motherhood which is the most innocent and selfless relationship in the world. So in a way Draco's wand core point to you, Jean." she said pensively, "It is actually a sin to slay a Unicorn for they are very pure." She said gravely and Hermione was reminded of her trip to Forbidden Forest in her first year with Hagrid, Harry, Fang and Draco Malfoy when Voldemort was using Quirrell to drink Unicorn blood, "For you have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, Jean, you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the Unicorn's blood touches your skin."

As if a Time Turner has taken her back to that night in 1992, Hermione's thoughts were lost in the memory of that particular night when in she had seen large pools of silvery Unicorn blood on the forest grounds.

She shuddered involuntarily remembering how Draco Malfoy had breached the barrier of her innocence and shed her virgin blood the day he assaulted her. If Lillian's assessments were right then a cursed life awaits her violator Draco Malfoy.

"Have I made you upset, Jean?" she heard Lillian ask her delicately.

Remembering that her brother and sister-in-law didn't know about her violation Hermione refrained from answering and gave her a forced smile.

"What about your wand?" she asked her with false cheerfulness, "Is your husband's name etched on it too?"

"Mine?" Lillian asked and looked at her wand, "I don't know." She said.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked skeptically, "Or you know but don't want to tell me." She teased her lightly.

"I really don't know." Lillian emphasized, "I mean I know my wand. It's a Rowan wand." She said and Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I know Rowan is not a common wand wood like Holly, Elm, Walnut or Blackthorn. A Rowan wand is good for its defensive charms are especially strong and difficult to break. It is also stated that no Dark witch or wizard ever owned a Rowan wand. Monsieur Curtius says it's for 'clear-headed and pure-hearted people'." Lillian smiled shyly, "The core is also very strange: Veela hair." she said.

Hermione gaped at her sister-in-law.

"Veela hair?" she repeated incredulously.

"Yes, I know, I know." Lillian said and held up her hands exasperatedly, "How many Veelas do you meet now-a-days?" she shrugged, "But mine is a Veela hair and I was very surprised when it chose me in my eleventh year." she confessed.

It was not that Hermione knew many Veelas. Her first encounter with this semi-human semi-magical humanoids occurred during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup where she had seen how they could enchanted her male friends to the point of wanting to commit suicide to impress them. Her next encounter had been Fleur and her family, though this time the Delacours had won her heart.

"Maybe your in-laws will be from Veela family." she said to Lillian skeptically.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Lillian shook her head resolutely, "No chance." She said looking almost shocked, "I have heard how Veelas are; they are extremely proud and temperamental and I am not ending up anywhere near them. No." she shook her head again, "Besides, Jean, I already told you that Wandlore is a very subtle and vague division of magic. We can't always predict a person from his or her wand and tell who can or will be their life partners." She quoted her earlier statement.

Feeling amused now, Hermione was about to tell Lillian that the Delacour matriarch Apolline is half a Veela when Lillian asked her a completely different question.

"Jean, what kind of a person is Monsieur Alexis Delacour?" she asked Hermione cautiously.

"Alexis?" Hermione repeated, puzzled, "Why?"

"I asked you first, Jean, please answer me." Lillian noted.

Hermione struggled for an appropriate word; how was Alexis Delacour?

In her mind, Alexis was the kind of man every woman dreams to have as her life partner: loving, caring, sensible and subtle. She couldn't deny that she still loved that man and maybe it will take both of them some time to get over their past relationship to be friends again; but Hermione was certain that once they passed into that stage, Alexis will be able to start his life with another woman who will love him sincerely.

But what will happen to her? What will happen to her life? Her love?

She, Hermione Granger would be stuck as her violator, Draco Malfoy's wife in a loveless life forever.

But that way at least one of them will be happy instead of both being sad.

Besides, she had her son Adrian and she can spend her life to bring him up like a good man and especially not like his father: Draco Malfoy.

Something Audré said just last night reminded her that in long run she could be happy too.

"_See how remarkably selfless we, women are when it comes to happiness."_ Audré had said with a gentle smile, _"Most women would answer the same - that for them happiness is seeing their family, their loved ones to be happy."_

With Alexis finally settled and Adrian be the finest gentleman she ever dreamt of, an old and tired Hermione could finally breath her last happily.

But since those were her private thoughts regarding her future course of life and therefore not fit to reveal to her sister-in-law, Hermione took the safest road.

"Alexis is the finest gentleman I ever came to know." She completed her answer in one sentence.

"I don't know why everyone says that, Jean." Lillian said evenly, "I, personally find him quite rude and proud."

"Rude?" Hermione repeated incredulously, "Alexis and rude? Impossible." She shook her head firmly.

"Don't jump into any conclusion so fast, Jean." Lillian said solemnly, "I know they are your family and you love them. Believe me, Jean, I am not trying to insult Alexis Delacour. I am just telling my view based on his behaviour to me." She said calmly and Hermione frowned, "I admit that Monsieur Delacour is very polite and formal with others but he never looks at me. Even if his eyes fall on mine accidentally, he takes them off. It happened several times in your birthday party, Jean and I noticed it. He almost never speaks to me unless someone else starts the conversation first and nowadays he completely ignores me. That day in during picnic, he talked to everyone: you, Adrian, maman, Julian, aunt Narcissa and even cousin Draco; but not to me. Not even when I was standing behind him or when we were playing chess. He talked mostly to you while I was standing just beside you and directing our chess pieces. Don't you think it is arrogance and extreme rudeness to visit my home, talk to all my family members, play chess with me and never talk or look at me?" she asked rationally.

This piece of information was new to Hermione. She had always seen Alexis as an amiable man who respected ladies as well as maintained a reserve attitude towards them. That he could actually ignore the young lady whose home he was visiting, was completely out of Hermione's assessment power.

"Don't think I am the kind of woman who wants men to give her all their attention, No, Jean." Hermione heard as Lillian said to her, "I am not interested in him to the least. What interests me is his wand."

"Wand? Alexis's wand?" Hermione asked, stunned "Why?"

"Because he has an Elder Wand." Lillian replied curtly.

"Elder Wand!" Hermione repeated after her sister-in-law, unsure what to think or speak or do.

"Yes, an Elder Wand." Lillian affirmed, "Nowadays wand-makers don't make Elder Wand anymore for they think all wands made from Elder tree is ominous. They fear the Elder Wand that was called the Death Stick and avoid it at all costs. During my apprenticeship, I have met only two Elder Wands or more properly wands made from Elder wood for those were not the infamous Death Stick and believe me, Jean, they are such an interesting thing to research on." She said, beaming at the prospect.

Hermione listened to Lillian, her mouth agape and her mind lost in the memories of their Horcrux hunt.

'How can she forget the Elder Wand?'

'The first member of the Deathly Hallows!'

'The wand that she read about in 'the tale of three brothers.'!'

'The mythical wand, which caused numerous deaths over its possession and at last ended in the hands of Albus Dumbledore who won it from Grindelwald.'

With that came Harry's proclamation to Lord Voldemort while they fought in the Great Hall during the final hours of Battle of Hogwarts.

'_The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy._'

A year after Draco Malfoy unintentionally became the Elder Wand's master, her friend Harry Potter had overpowered him and became the new master of Elder Wand.

That memory was still vivid in her mind.

Violated just an hour ago and too tired to even cry, Hermione had been lying on the cellar floor when Dobby suddenly apparated in the cellar.

Hermione knew that Ollivander and Luna needed to be saved first so, she sent them with the Elf to be taken to Bill and Fleur's place.

But before Dobby could come to her rescue, Bellatrix, who was suspecting a possible break-in, sent Peter Pettigrew to bring her up in their drawing room.

The traitor marauder had dragged Hermione by her hair to the drawing room and thrown her on the cold floor, before Bellatrix's feet.

"Potter is coming, Mudblood." She had cackled in glee and placed her left feet over Hermione's left breast to squeeze it painfully, "We will be honoured by the Dark Lord beyond measure."

Whimpering in pain as Bellatrix continued to press heavily on her already wounded and violated body with her foot, Hermione vaguely remembered when her friends coming to rescue her. There was a fight and Bellatrix took her as hostage while they were outnumbered. Dobby helped them by smashing the chandelier to distract the Malfoys as Ron had snatched her from Bellatrix's clutches and Harry had wrestled Draco Malfoy's wands from him. The Elf next took them to Shell Cottage, lying down his life to save theirs in the process.

Hermione blinked and her quarter came into view.

Even now, more than six years later after that incident she shed silent tears whenever Dobby's sacrifice came to her mind.

She let them fall unabashed in the memory of that tiny, abused yet dignified elf.

"Jean!" Lillian exclaimed, "Why are you crying?" she asked looking shocked and incredulous, "I am sorry I said those things about Alexis Delacour. I am sorry, Jean, please don't cry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said and looked around helplessly.

Realizing her tears has conveyed a totally different message to her sister-in-law, Hermione wiped her eyes hastily.

"No, Lillian." She said, trying hard to smile, "It's not that. It's really not THAT." she said firmly, "The thing is, I also know of an Elder Wand that Lord Voldemort used to torture and kill a lot of my friends and schoolmates during the Battle of Hogwarts. So when you said about Alexis's Elder Wand, it reminded me of that cursed Elder Wand and the people who died in the battle." She lied smoothly.

Lillian offered Hermione a handkerchief and took her hand in hers.

"I am really sorry, Jean." she offered apologetically, "I am really sorry." She shook her head sadly.

"No, it's alright." Hermione regained her composure and assured her sister-in-law, "I am fine now." she sniffed lightly, "So, you were saying something about Alexis's Elder Wand." She offered hopefully.

"No, I don't think we should talk about it, Jean." Lillian said fervently, "I have already made you upset."

"For Merlin's sake, Lillian, I am not a child!" Hermione chided her sister-in-law, "Tell me more! Please!" she insisted.

Lillian sighed and gave Hermione an unsure look, "Well if you are so sure, then I will tell you everything." She said finally making up her mind, "It was a few days before your birthday that I went to the Ministry to take Julian with me to a place where I thought I could find some interesting and old wands. The shop I wanted to go to is in the darkest side of Ruelle Les Halles, something like your British Knockturn Alley and I wanted Julian to be with me for my protection. But as soon as I entered the Ministry, the receptionist told me that I have to deposit my wand to the front desk because the Ministry has enacted a new rule that no one can take their wands inside the Ministry." She explained, "I did as he told me and was pinning my visitor badge to my robes when a man came and asked for his wand. As the receptionist took it out and returned it to the owner, I saw it was an Elder Wand. I was so surprised that I couldn't think of anything for a moment and by that time the man was gone. Then I asked the receptionist about him and he said it was…"

"Alexis Delacour." Hermione finished the rest of the sentence, now finding the missing piece about how Lillian came to know about Alexis's wand, "So, you wanted to talk to him and ask him to let you examine his wand? Right?" she asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Lillian replied solemnly, "It is true that his wand is a like treasure for an apprentice like me, but I no longer seek to examine it. He may be the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic but that doesn't mean I am just anybody he can ignore like that. I have never bragged about my family position, Jean, that how my great-grandfather was Minister of Magic or how my father was Chief Warlock in French Wizengamot or my mother was Chief Public Prosecutor. Even I was asked to join the Ministry after I completed my graduation but since I don't like that bureaucratic place I refrained from joining it. I feel suffocated at the idea of working there; making reports, reports on reports and more reports on reports on reports. There is no joy of creating something unique." She said vehemently, "Wands on the other talk to me. I love to hold them, use them, understand them, analyze them and finally make them." Lillian said passionately. "But that doesn't mean I am going to tolerate his arrogance to examine his wand. I may be a nobody compared to his high and esteemed position but I have my self respect and I will never compromise with it for the sake of a mere wand." She said dismissively.

Hermione could see the point in Lillian's distaste behind Alexis for she too would have felt the same had Alexis or anyone behaved with her like that.

"I am sure there is some misunderstanding here." She said gently, trying to calm Lillian, "I know Alexis for more than six years and he has never behaved that way to any lady. I am not saying it's your fault." She said as Lillian opened her mouth to protest, "The Delacours may be my family, Lillian but I assure you I will not take their side if the fault is in their part. I will ask Alexis about it." she said solemnly.

"No!" Lillian exclaimed, "Absolutely NOT, Jean, I forbid you." She shook her head violently, "I don't want forced politeness and above all let him think that I am dying to talk to him, which I assure you, I am not. I told you this, Jean because I know I can trust you to share something with you. I don't want you to act as via-media between us. I am fine the way this…this relationship is and from now on, I am going to be formal and cold with him too." she said firmly.

Being a free-spirited woman she is, Hermione understood too well how Lillian felt when she said those words and more. She could remember how angry she was on Harry when he had tried to act like a media between her and Ron when that red-headed man came back suddenly during the Horcrux hunt and said - 'Hey' – as if nothing had happened. Besides, there was nothing between Alexis and Lillian except mysterious coldness on both parts.

"Okay, Lillian, I won't." Hermione assured her gently, "I am a woman too and I know how it feels to be ignored like that."

Feeling assured Lillian finally smiled and Hermione noticed the pretty lady looked even better when smiling.

"I must say I am very curious to know more about Wandlore." She said to Lillian who beamed, "The way you described it, Lillian, it sounds like pure logic to me and I love logic." She said.

"First let me teach you some chess, Jean, then I will tell you more about Wandlore." Lillian said happily, "It is so vast a subject that I can talk all day and still there will be so much to tell you." She said, "Another thing that I forgot to tell you during our conversation is, maman told me that there will be a meeting after dinner about the trial and that everyone except Adrian should be present. She has also asked Monsieur Delacour to join and therefore I have decided not to join it and teach Adrian some new chess moves instead. Your son is very intelligent, Jean, and with proper guidance he will be a fine chess player like maman one day." She said brightly and stood up to leave.

Hermione watched Lillian as she left with a promise to come back later to teach Adrian chess and her mind went back to their earlier conversation regarding wands.

_So, according to Wandlore her wand points to her…to that bastard and that man's wand points to her!_

_And both the men she is related to either mentally or physically own or owned an Elder wand!_

Hermione sighed and left her chair.

'Why is life always so complicated for me?' she thought.

•••••

Panting heavily and clutching Adrian protectively in her arms, Audré apparated in the Château grounds.

She shifted the little boy's unconscious body to one arm and with another she cast her Patronus which took the form of a dove.

"We were attacked. Adrian is unconscious. Come to my parlour immediately." she said to her Patronus which divided into five more doves and flew at different directions.

"Son of a bitch!" Audré growled in a low voice as she almost ran to the Château carrying the little boy as well as taking care of her grandson's fractured arm.

Surely enough by the time she reached the Château entrance two people came running at her at lightning speed.

The woman reached her first, looking hysterical while being closely followed by the man who looked murderous: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to my little rabbit?" Hermione asked panting, her voice trembling as she looked at her son's unconscious form in Audré's arms, "What happened to my son?" she tried to run a hand over Adrian's head.

"Who did this?" was Draco's low and angry growl, as he too looked down at his son, "Tell me, aunt, just tell me." He demanded.

"Will you two let me take him to my parlour?" Audré snapped at them both, "I hope he is not injured." She said walking past them.

"INJURED?" Hermione screamed as Draco swore loudly, "INJURED!" she repeated and followed Audré closely while Draco tried to take a good look at the little boy between the two ladies, "Why not take him to hospital right now?" she asked feverishly.

Not paying attention to the parents' rant, Audré took her grandson to the parlour where she laid him down carefully on the divan.

Hermione almost threw herself on the floor beside the divan as she started examining every inch of her son's body with a trembling hand, "Adrian? Adrian?" she called him desperately, "Open your eyes and look up at Mama?" she cried and kissed him repeatedly.

Draco on the other hand stood like a statue beside his son's unconscious form and hysterically crying wife. His face was white but set with a blazing look in his grey eyes.

"Let him sleep." Audré bid to Hermione who fixed her bloodshot eyes on her, "I am calling our family Healer to check him." She said before proceeding to the Floo fireplace and leaving the couple behind with their son.

Draco watched as Hermione waved her wand and tore open the T-shirt that covered his son's tiny upper body to reveal his fine chest and abdomen which was smeared with blood.

"Where is all this blood from?" he asked Hermione solemnly not trying to scare the already scared woman, "Where is the bleeding point?"

"I can't find it." Hermione replied hysterically, checking her son for third time in a row and completely oblivious with whom she was sharing the room now, "Oh! This blasted plaster isn't letting me check on him properly!" she said angrily as she shoved her plastered arm away with a wince and checked Adrian's back and neck.

His hands aching to touch and feel that his son was indeed alright, Draco decided to intervene, "Granger, will you please let me…" he started but couldn't finish his sentence as his mother and cousins burst into the parlour.

"What happened?" Julian looked around wildly and spotted them, "Oh my Nostradamus!" he exclaimed.

"What? What happened to my grandson?" a stunned Narcissa came running to them, "Jean, what happened?" she asked a bewildered Hermione.

"We don't know anything." Draco replied on Hermione's stead who was crying uncontrollably over Adrian and he himself tried hard to control his emotions, "I just received aunt Audré's Patronus minutes ago telling me that…"

"…they were attacked and Adrian is unconscious." Lillian finished the rest of the sentence, "Where is maman?" she looked around anxiously, "Is she hurt?"

The woman in question entered the sitting room right at that moment with a balding man in tow carrying a bag.

"Healer Cloutier, please check my grandson." She showed him the little group around Adrian as they approached, "As far as I know, he is not hurt. But please check on him."

While the Healer asked Hermione to move away, who refused to do so and was forcefully dragged away by Lillian, Audré finally let herself sit.

"What happened, Audré?" Narcissa came forward and enquired, "How did Adrian become unconscious?" she asked while Julian came and sat beside his mother to check on her, "How were you attacked?"

"Ssshhh!" Audré silenced her sister-in-law, "Let this be over. I will tell everything later." She said, "Julian, dearest, please check me later. It is Adrian who is more important." She told her grim son.

The whole group: Hermione crying on Lillian's bosom, Draco and Narcissa standing ashen-faced by the divan and Audré sitting with her son on a double sofa waited in pin-drop silence as Healer Cloutier examined Adrian from different angles and finally stood up.

"The boy is fine." He said in a gentle and assuring voice while everyone let out their breaths and Lillian let go of Hermione who sat beside her unconscious son and kissed him tenderly, "He is not injured." He said again, "He just passed out from shock. He will recover very soon but I suggest that you let him sleep as much as possible. I know what you are thinking about all this blood on him." He said to Hermione's questioning look, "They are, I guess, from Madame Chombrun Malfoy."

"Maman!" both Julian and Lillian exclaimed in unison as they came to their mother, "Why you didn't tell us?"

Audré held out a hand to silence her children, "Because I am fine and even if I am not, magic can be used to heal me." She told them, "But Adrian is very young for such kind of incident." She explained, "Healer Cloutier, does my grandson need any medication?" she asked the balding man who took a seat, "He is already taking Pain Relieving Potion." She informed him remembering the drug interaction incident with Hermione.

"I guess the child will be frightened when he comes around and therefore a good Nerve Tonic will suffice." Cloutier said as he took a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled the recipe, "This Nerve Tonic is very good for children. Give it to him twice a day for a week and he will be just fine." He handed the prescription to Hermione's outstretched hand before turning to Audré again, "And now, can I check Madame Malfoy?" he asked her solemnly.

Audré nodded and removed her hair that covered the left side of her neck, "The curse hit me here." She said evenly as the Healer came to check the wound.

Lillian, Hermione and Narcissa – all three ladies let out audible gasps as a deep wound extending from her jaw line to mid-shoulder came into view.

"You are lucky Madame it missed your Carotid arteries just by inches; otherwise you could've bled to death." Cloutier said grimly as he examined the wound, "They used Dark Magic on you." He said and Lillian burst into tears while Narcissa consoled her, "So it will take some time to heal. Can you please lie down on your right side?" she asked Audré who complied silently, "That's better. I'll seal the wound for now but I am sorry that it will leave a permanent scar." He explained.

"That's fine with me. I am not a beauty pageant." Audré assured the Healer, "Please continue." She pledged.

The whole room was silent as Cloutier first cleaned and then sealed Audré's wound with a bandage.

"There." He said softly as he finally lifted his wand tip from the freshly healed cut, "I strongly recommend that you take rest for the night and if possible take some sleep." Cloutier said gently.

"I really appreciate your concern, Monsieur Cloutier." Audré said as she sat up and Lillian came running at her side to help her, "But Audré can't sleep after what happened tonight." She said firmly.

A defeated looking Cloutier wrote down another prescription for Audré and handed it to Lillian and was shown his way to Floo fireplace by Julian.

When her family reunited again under the roof of her parlour, Audré motioned Hermione to cast a Silencing Charm over Adrian.

The tension in the room was palpable as Audré finally recounted the events of the evening.

"This Château was under Muggle ownership before my father bought it in 1955, the year I was born. Naturally the neighbourhood is mostly Muggles except for a few Muggleborn and half-blood families. We are the only pureblood family here but we maintain a cordial relationship with all our neighbours. So when I left Château this afternoon with Adrian, I took him first to meet the Wizarding families for they have been asking me about the new kid they have heard about and I was also interested in quelling their queries. Then I took him to meet a Muggle family who are very close to my heart and also live just beside our Château. They have been living there for almost a century now and I used to play with their children when I was a little girl. They were overjoyed to learn that I have a grandson now who wants to befriend their kids and we spend some time there. It was when Adrian and I were returning to Château on foot because I didn't feel like apparating for such a short distance that we were attacked." She said grimly, "Adrian was saying something about his rabbit when I felt a sharp pain on my neck and saw fresh blood. I immediately took Adrian in my arms to apparate us both but they attacked us all at once. Adrian had never seen such flashes of curses in his life and he was screaming while I cast a Shielding Charm to defend us. One of them sent a curse that broke my Shield with such a loud banging sound that Adrian, who was already frightened beyond his wit, passed out in my arms." Audré paused and shuddered, "At first I thought they have…killed him and I became mad with rage…" she fisted her hands painfully, "I killed three of them then and there while gravely injuring other two, who apparated before I could kill them too." she said solemnly.

Both Hermione and Lillian clapped their hands on their mouths as Narcissa slumped on a sofa clutching a stitch on her heart.

"I have no remorse for what I did." Audré said firmly, "Adrian is my life and if anyone so much as dares to look at him with wrong intentions, I will kill him or her." She proclaimed proudly.

A deafening silence followed her proclamation during which Adrian stirred feebly and Hermione stroked his silvery blonde curls gently.

"You did the right thing, aunt." Draco said at last breaking the silence, "I would have done the same. If there is anybody in the world, for whom I can kill and die, it my son Adrian." He said gravely, "A person who attacks a defenseless child to achieve his means has no right to live."

For the first time in her life, Hermione was ashamed to admit that she agreed with Draco Malfoy.

"Where are the bodies, maman?" Julian asked his mother seriously, "We need to recover them."

"I left them there for I was more concerned about Adrian then their filthy dead bodies." Audré replied, "Thankfully I felt his heart beat against mine when I apparated and I brought us to Château instead of taking him to hospital." She explained, "Where are you going, Julian?" She asked her son who was about to leave the parlour.

"To recover the bodies." Her son replied.

"Do you think those bodies are still there?" Audré asked back, "No. I am certain they were removed the moment I left that place to destroy evidence of attack." She said matter-of-factly, "You can still check though." She said solemnly, "I tried hard to make this trial to look like an official rather than personal affair. This was business not personal." She said firmly, "But Rochés and his Knights took me wrong and attacked me while they thought I was defenseless. But they don't know I am an accomplished Dueler for my father trained me under the best French duelers and brought me up like a son rather than a daughter." Audré stood up and looked around the room, "If they think Chombrun Malfoys are hiding behind an old widow, then they are gravely mistaken for time has come to show what we, women can do." She said so fiercely that Hermione and Lillian both stood up in determination, "It is time to teach them that if we, women can be merciful for the sake of our families we can also be extremely vindictive to save them. We are not weak as they think and we fight till death." she said raising her head high her eyes shining with tear, "Julian and Draco." She called the male members of the group, "Go to ministry and send Alexis to Château right now. Don't tell him everything. Just tell him that I want to meet him urgently in my parlour. Then go and look for those bastards who attacked my grandson. Though Draco is not a ministry employee he is the father of the child who was attacked and therefore he was full rights to be present." he instructed them, "Remember, Julian, don't disappoint me." She warned him.

"I won't maman." Was Julian's curt reply as he left with Draco who cast a longing look on his son before following his cousin.

It was Hermione who approached Audré as soon as the men left.

"Aunt Audré," she called and sat on Audré's other side, "I can never thank you enough for what you did tonight." She said gently while running her hand over Audré's bandaged neck.

"Tell these to someone who would listen, girl." Audré told her firmly, "Adrian is my grandson and there is no way anyone can touch him unless he crosses my dead body first." She gritted her teeth.

"But why do you need Monsieur Delacour?" Lillian asked her mother.

"I need him because I need to talk to that blasted Pasteur tonight. He is taking too much time. I am going to tell him that either he is talking tonight or tomorrow he will be dead at the hand of Knights." She replied before turning to Hermione, "Jean, I know you are experienced in this stuff and I can trust on you. Tomorrow morning you and Draco are going to visit those families with Alexis. I can't delay this thing any longer. I will leave the moment Alexis comes and I suggest that you all stay in my parlour instead of going back to your individual rooms." She instructed them. "Take care of Adrian and wait for us to bring you some good news."

The ladies nodded in unison and Hermione went back to her son.

As Audré watched Hermione transfigure the large divan to an even larger bed and shift her son on it, she took a deep breath to calm her mind.

'You chose the wrong person to mess with, Rochés. You chose the wrong person.' She thought determinedly.

•••••

Alexis Delacour was shifting through his papers in his study when his Floo sprang to life and the voice of the receptionist from the Ministry came in.

"Monsieur Delacour." the voice had an urgent tinge in it, "Monsieur Chombrun Malfoy has asked for your presence in your office. He says it is very urgent." The voice informed her.

It was first time in last one month since Hermione's marriage to Draco Malfoy, that Alexis hasn't spent his weekend sulking in his office at the Ministry and instead spent the day with his family which made his mother happy to no end. They had talked about Bill and Fleur's upcoming baby while discussing what could be her name over the special lunch Apolline prepared for her son.

Alexis immediately went to the Floo and threw some powder in it to establish his side of connection, "What is it?" he asked the man who had conveyed him the message, "Is he alone or his Departmental head is with him?" he asked him sharply.

"I don't know anything, Monsieur Delacour, for he didn't elaborate anything to me." The voice replied, "But he is not alone. His cousin Draco Malfoy is with him and they both looked extremely grave." He informed Alexis.

"Merci." Alexis ended their conversation and thinking what could be the matter behind such an urgent call he left his study to get dressed.

When he entered his office almost twenty minutes later it was already occupied by the aforementioned men: Julian and Draco Malfoy.

"I am sorry to disturb you like this Delacour." Julian said immediately, looking uncharacteristically serious, "But an urgent situation has come over and maman wishes to meet you right now."

"What? Why?" Alexis asked as he walked over to the men, "Is everything alright?" he enquired sharply.

"No." Julian shook his head, "Maman and Adrian were attacked by unknown men this afternoon when they were returning home." He replied and Alexis gripped the back of his chair tightly, "Adrian is fine." He assured him noticing his tense looks, "Maman wants to meet you this instant. They are in her parlour." He informed him.

Alexis nodded silently, "Who were they? Does Madame Malfoy have any idea?" he asked Julian.

"She thinks it is the Knights trying to stop her from taking the case against Rochés." Julian replied gravely, "Draco and I are going to look for them right after this conversation is over. We are not taking a big force. It will be just us and two other Aurors from my department. It's better this way because they would be expecting a big force while we can stealthily look and capture to question them." He explained.

"I wish I could go too." Alexis said earnestly, thinking about Adrian, "But Madame Malfoy must have a reason to call me like that." he said and Julian nodded, "Do you know where to look for them?" he asked the second-in-command.

"Our spies informed us that there has been some suspicious movements at the north of Paris and we are going there tonight." Julian informed him, "Good luck with maman."

"Good luck with your mission." Alexis bade as he left his office for the apparition point.

His mind in whirl and his heart filled with concern for the little boy whom he loved like his own child, Alexis appeared in Château de la Grange-Bléneau minutes later and approached the elegant establishment in darkness.

Using the Locating Spell he soon found the room the ladies used as their parlour and the most intriguing sight met his eyes.

Instead of usual sofas, divan and centre table, a large twin bed was occupying a corner of the spacious parlour where Adrian was fast asleep while his mother sat beside him looking down sadly at her son. Madame Audré Malfoy was seated beside her sister-in-law in a double sofa and whispering something to her while Lillian was rubbing Adrian's little feet gently.

Though it was not their private rooms Alexis knocked before entering.

"Bonsoir." He bade the ladies good evening and all of them looked up at them.

"I am sorry for calling you like this, Monsieur Delacour." Audré said as she indicated him to take a seat just opposite her, "Our little man has passed out and since none of the ladies can tolerate to leave his presence, he has been placed here to be nursed back to health." She said to Alexis's questioning look to the bed and its occupants.

"I hope he is fine." Alexis said earnestly, his eyes never leaving Adrian's small form and his mother, "No, stay with him." He said to Hermione who was proceeding to leave the bed to join the elderly ladies, "I am glad that you trusted me enough to call me in this dire situation." He said to Audré, "Please tell me everything." He pledged.

"I would have, Monsieur Delacour had it not been for the fact that I am getting late for an urgent appointment." Audré said as she stood up, "We need to go to Château d'If right now to meet Pasteur."

As Audré's true motive to call him became clear to him, Alexis too jumped to his feet and nodded in agreement before walking over to the bed where Adrian was lying.

"Don't worry, Jean. Adrian will be fine." He assured the woman who looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Why is that every time anything happens it ends with Adrian getting hurt?" she asked him, wiping her reddened nose, "First with Pierre bullying him, then that fracture and now this attack. That's three times in just over a month." She said, "Why my son? Why not me?" she asked wiping her tears, "The more I try to keep him out of danger, the more it finds him."

Alexis couldn't find any word to console the mother who he knew would sacrifice her life happily for the sake of her only child, her precious. Instead he kissed Adrian's forehead and bade Hermione good night before following Audré out of the parlour that was acting like some temporary headquarter.

"I have already talked to the Minister about the extra facilities Pasteur has asked for and he says he will think about them." Alexis informed Audré as they walked back towards the apparition point, "Monsieur Guizot detests that man like nothing in this world and isn't very willing to come to terms with him." He explained, "He thinks it will be considered his defeat."

Audré sighed audibly and stopped abruptly, "That man will bring his own downfall if he doesn't comply with Pasteur." She said grimly, "I thought he was smarter than that. But it seems like he needs to be understood the graveness of this situation. Now that the Knights are coming out of their hiding, soon there will be more killings than he can even imagine. What will he answer the Wizarding population when people will blame him for failure? That he denied to come in terms with Pasteur for his own personal dislike? That is enough to throw him out of his office and Rochés will win." She said with distaste, "I ask you, Monsieur Delacour, to make an appointment for me to meet him first thing Monday morning. I know it sounds harsh but if he needs to be shown the reality the hard way, so be it." she said firmly, "Because my family will not pay for his obnoxious stupidity."

Deciding that it was not the time to discuss internal politics with the already overloaded woman Alexis followed her to finally meet the famous prisoner he had so much heard of.

•••••

Hermione looked down at the recipe of the Nerve Tonic that Healer Cloutier had given her.

It was simple and would take not more than an hour to whip up.

But her heart constricted painfully at the thought of leaving her son with Lillian and Narcissa.

'What if he wakes up and I am not there to calm him?'

'But this potion needs to be made.'

'I know I can trust Lillian. But I can't leave him to Narcissa.'

'Why not bring the cauldron here and…' Hermione stopped her thought stream, 'That's ridiculous. Besides I don't have any cauldron here except for my Hogwarts one which is all rusty now.'

"Jean." she heard Lillian called her softly, "Aunt Narcissa is calling you." She informed her.

Hermione looked up silently at the pureblood witch.

"I can make it for you, if you like." Narcissa told from her sofa that was recently occupied by Audré, "I am good at Potions."

Hermione wanted to say a resolute 'No' but caught herself at the last moment.

"How do you know I am thinking about this Potion?" she asked her instead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Narcissa asked back desperately as she left her seat and walked over to them, "You are looking at Adrian and the recipe rotationally. It's clear that you want to make it but don't want to leave him here with…me." She said evenly, "Then let me make it for you while you stay with Adrian." she offered again.

"Why should you do this for a half-blood boy?" Hermione asked back calmly for she was curious to know what Narcissa offered for an explanation.

"Because he is my blood." Narcissa replied and Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Half-blood or pureblood Adrian is my grandson. He is the only hope I have now." she said earnestly, "Maybe I am not able to kill like Audré did or Draco would, but I love him nonetheless. I couldn't do anything for him when he fractured his arm. At least let me do this much for him; let me make this Nerve Tonic for him." She offered gently.

Remembering the conversation she had overheard between Narcissa and her son and her subsequent decision to test her resolution, Hermione took a deep breath and handed the recipe to Narcissa who smiled weakly.

"I'll bring it for him in an hour." She said softly as she examined the parchment, "Thank you." She said and left them casting a grateful look at Hermione.

"That's really nice of Jean." Lillian commented as she rubbed Adrian's feet tirelessly.

"Give it a rest now." Hermione preferred not to remark on what happened and tried to stop Lillian from rubbing Adrian's feet.

"Please, don't stop me." Lillian protested, "My mother is injured and has gone to meet a convicted prisoner. My brother has gone to look for the attackers. This little boy here is hurt. I need to do something to keep my mind off the horrible thoughts that are creeping into my mind." she explained, "Besides, it will keep him warm." She supplied.

Remembering how she used to read books to keep her anxiety at bay during the Horcrux hunt, Hermione smiled gently at her sister-in-law.

•••••

The men in black appeared out of nowhere in the dingy and dirty alleyway.

A cat, that was devouring on its meal from the nearby garbage pile, shrieked loudly at the abnormal phenomenon and scampered away, scared out of its skin.

The taller and powerfully built man of the four, Julian Malfoy signaled his companions to be silent as he examined his surroundings.

"That house on far left." He drew their attention to a dark cottage at the farthest end of the alley, "Suspicious movements and magical activities have been detected around it." he whispered.

The other tall but leaner man with platinum blonde hair that was now covered in a black Muggle cap - Draco Malfoy gave the cottage a sharp look and returned to his cousin.

"Its good that they haven't Fideliused it." he commented, "I guess they have more members than they can trust and Fidelius is good only when the group is small. It is no use when hundred men know a secret for it will dilute the security." He explained.

The other three men silently listened to his analysis before Julian gripped him tightly on his right shoulder.

"Draco, you are not trained for combats like this." Julian whispered to his cousin who narrowed his eyes, "I know, I know you were in Britain during the war but that doesn't mean you are reasonably trained for this kind of situation. You are not going with us, Aurors and no protests there." He said firmly, "I suggest that you Disillusion yourself and wait here by this garbage bin." He instructed him, "The magical activity around this area shows that this garbage bin is a landmark for them and acts as their apparition point. I want you to capture anyone who behaves suspiciously. Right?" he asked his cousin sharply.

Draco nodded and his cousin signaled him to take cover before they left him by the garbage bin.

It took Draco not more than a non-verbal wave of his wand on him to cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and despite being almost invisible, he moved to a shadowed corner.

Draco looked at cottage that was suspected of being used as the temporary headquarters by the Knights. He had been in contact with Death Eaters and they had used his manor as the base during the war. From his experiences he could tell that though the house is not Fideliused, there will be other tight security measures around it.

Draco grinded his teeth as the memories of earlier that evening flooded his mind and remembering how his aunt had appeared with his bloodied son just hours ago, made him want to burn down the whole place to ashes.

'How dare they try to harm my son?'

'It is obvious that those bastards wanted to kill my aunt and kidnap or kill Adrian too.'

The thought made him grip the handle of his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

His rage took flight when visions of Hermione crying over Adrian's unconscious body was played once again before his eyes and Draco swore he could kill for them just his aunt did hours ago.

Truth be told, Draco has known that his aunt was brought up to be a tough woman but he had no idea to the limit of that toughness. That a woman could kill without remorse wasn't very new to him, thanks to his beloved maniac aunt Bellatrix; but someone as cool-headed as Audré Chombrun Malfoy could kill, that too three men at once, made Draco wonder what more his aunt was capable of.

Surprisingly, so much had happened since last night that Draco was at a fix to consider which one over the other: his mother's childhood story and love for her sister she hardly spoke of, her marriage to his father Lucius in exchange of Andromeda's life, her role as a dutiful pureblood wife and subsequent true love between her and Lucius and lastly her proclamation that he had stripped her of her honour the day he assaulted his classmate to humiliate her. Extremely depressed, Draco had spent most of the night sleepless and only when the rays of sun brought forth a new day did he finally fell asleep. The later part of the day had been devoted to his sleep and thoughts regarding his mother's words. Besides, the issue that his wife was bearing his son's all expenses alone had been probing his mind since the visit down the memory lane and Draco was contemplating how to solve the problem when his cousin had walked in and informed him about the shopping trip and subsequent career advice followed.

Draco had been planning to make himself more presentable before his wife for the upcoming meeting when the Patronus dove appeared and everything turned upside down.

Now his son was unconscious, his wife and mother were crying, his aunt was injured and on a death-rage while he and his cousin were on hunt for the perpetrators.

Someone appeared in the alleyway and Draco focused his attention to the man who stood before him.

"Maudite!" (Damned woman) he muttered some swear words in French and it didn't take Draco to have another brain to realize which 'damned woman' he was referring to.

'_Petrificus Totalus!'_

His Disillusioned hand rotated his wand so fast and cast the non-verbal spell so accurately that the man hit on the alleyway before he even knew how it happened.

Draco walked over to the immobile body lying on the ground.

Memories of his onetime arch-enemy Harry Potter lying motionless on the floors of Hogwarts Express surfaced and Draco smirked.

"Didn't your mummy teach you not to insult your elders?" he asked the man whose pupil were dilated to the invisible attacker, "I guess she was dead before you could even start talking." Draco said and kicked him hard on his face.

A sickening crunching sound brought forth that his kick has achieved its desired effect.

"That's from my son and his mother." Draco said smirking on the broken nose and with a silent wave of his wand his prey was Disillusioned and transported to land unceremoniously on the garbage bin.

Re-stationing himself, Draco waited patiently for his cousin to appear.

Minutes dragged slowly to an hour and at last after an hour and half later Julian returned with his two comrades.

Remembering the possible use of Polyjuice potion Draco refrained from taking off the Disillusionment Charm and waited for any sign that the man before him was indeed his cousin Julian, not a Polyjuiced Julian.

"Draco?" the man whispered near the garbage bin as he cast a silent 'Homonum Revelio', "It's me, Julian." He affirmed his true identity.

As Draco took of his Disillusionment Charm as he silently lifted his index to relay that he has caught one while his cousin took his example and made a 'V' sign to indicate that he has caught another two.

"Good job." He patted Draco on his back, "Enough for tonight. Let's clear off this place." He said indicating to the unconscious bodies while Draco levitated his prey and threw the heavy body on his shoulder with a wince.

They disapparated as silently as they came leaving behind only a speck of blood on the dusty grounds that proved that Draco Malfoy's boots had once crushed the nose of his prey.

•••••

The man behind the bars gave Audré a solemn look as she settled herself before the cell.

"I knew you would come, Madame Malfoy." Pasteur said with immense satisfaction, "You may not admit it, my lady, but you and your entire team…" he indicated at Alexis and the jailor with one emaciated finger, "…need me." He smirked.

"Oh Pasteur!" Audré smiled serenely while fixing her eyes at his wicked pair, "I thought you are smarter than this." she commented with supreme confidence, "I thought you would understand that I can walk away anytime I want to but you have nothing here except for painful death or worse - the Kiss." She said with an arched eyebrow, "This man here," she indicated at Alexis sitting beside her, "is Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and he has a very good news for you." She said lightly.

"Monsieur Pasteur." Julian addressed the prisoner with a frown, "I would like to inform you that the Minister said a resolute 'No' to your impertinent demands and it is therefore entirely in Madame Malfoy's hand should she like to help you or not in exchange of your co-operation to catch some lunatic criminals who call themselves the 'Knights of Walpurgis'." He stated evenly, "I know, as a well-established criminal mind, you would like to see the evidence and therefore I would like to bring into your kind notice the state of your cell, food and personal hygiene. Had Minister wanted to re-arrange your facilities according to your demands, Pasteur, you would have been in a bigger and better cell with good food and a personal lavatory."

Pasteur narrowed his eyes at Alexis and tilted his head slightly.

"Guizot is still as moron as I can remember him." He said lightly, "Well, if it is me who needs you than you who need me, why are you visiting me here at this ungodly hour?" he asked Audré mockingly.

"Because the trial starts next week and I just wanted to know whether you are still cunning enough to use your chances or let them pass by." Audré replied solemnly, "I don't have time to waste on you, Pasteur. I have more important works than sitting here talking to you about your godforsaken demands and I would really love to not visit this blasted place ever again in my life. So, tonight is your last chance to prove that you are up to the challenge. If you really care for your wellbeing, tell me the names of your associates and I will personally talk to the minister about your demands. If not, I am leaving with my team…" she indicated the men beside her, "…right now and I wish that you rot in here for the rest of your wretched life."

Pasteur let out an audible breath and straightened his neck.

"I will tell you just one name tonight." He said solemnly, "In exchange for better food." He offered.

Audré thanked her father and grandfather for the cunningness she had inherited from them. Years of upbringing by them had taught her never to reveal her weakness before men for they would surely use it against her. Instead she had been taught to uncover their hidden weakness and use it against them when needed. Her lawyer father was particularly manipulative during his interrogation and he has passed and taught that trait to his able daughter too. This man before her, Pasteur as his followers used to call him once, might be as shrewd as a fox but his love for worldly comforts was his only weakness and Audré would be damned if she didn't use it to achieve her means.

Audré waited with patience for Pasteur to speak up.

"The first family is the Delacroix." He said solemnly.

"Address?" Audré asked back.

"I am supposed to give you the names, not the addresses." Pasteur replied carelessly, "Go, Madame, prove to me that you can help yourself for if you are unable use my clue to reach your means there is no way you can help me reach my means." He gave her a malicious wink before withdrawing inside his cell.

The jailor, who had been silent all this time, was about call his guards to beat the rest of the information out of Pasteur when Audré held out a hand to stop him.

"There is no need, Monsieur." She said loudly so that Pasteur could hear too, "I need him alive to show him who he is dealing with this time." she said and left the cell.

"Don't worry Madame Malfoy." Alexis tried to console her, "We have people in the Intelligence Department who will find out the real Delacroix in an hour. Besides, I am Delacour which means 'of the royal court' and they are 'Delacroix' which also means 'of the cross'. It denotes to one who lives near a cross symbol or near a cross road." He explained.

"You are an intelligent man, Monsieur Delacour." Audré admired the man for she hadn't thought about the name like that, "Please let me know as soon as you find out." She bid as they walked side-by-side and went past the Dementor guards to the small boat that will be taking them to the shore line.

As they boarded the boat and it started for the shoreline of Marseilles, Audré gave Alexis a deep look. How tragic that this intelligent and sensitive man was not be Jean's life partner and the innocent young woman was stuck with her insensitive and proud nephew for the rest of her life.

"Monsieur Delacour," she called him after some moment and Alexis tiled his head to listen more closely to what she would say, "I request you that you keep out of any direct contact with the family feud that will soon begin." She said him gravely, "This trial is now Chombrun Malfoys vs. the Rochés and no matter how hard I try I can't undo it now. So it will be better if you just accompany my nephew and daughter-in-law to meet those families and refrain from taking part in any direct attack or counter attack. It will put your family in jeopardy and since you live in the neighbourhood of the esteemed Rochés, I strongly recommend that you tighten your security to ensure that no harm befalls upon you and the rest of the Delacours."

"Merci, Madame Malfoy, for your concern but I can't possibly leave Jean in danger should anyone try to attack us." Alexis said solemnly, "She is like my family."

"Jean is a better fighter than you or my dear nephew thinks she is." Audré said proudly, "She stayed at home tonight to take care of her sick child for her son is her first priority, but rest assured Monsieur, had Adrian been well, neither you nor I could have stopped her from going out with Julian to hunt down those criminals." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I know." Alexis said absent-mindedly, "I know. Well, I will keep your warning and advice in mind." he assured Audré.

'You should better, Alexis, you should better. For the beginning of the end is very near.' Audré thought in her mind as the boat touched the shoreline with a gentle bump.

•••••

Draco peeped into his aunt's parlour and found it immersed in semi-darkness with just two candles placed on the centre table casting a faint and gloomy light around the spacious room.

It was three o' clock in the morning and he had been forcefully sent back to Château by his cousin Julian to take some rest while he stayed back to question those who were captured.

Silently Draco entered his aunt's parlour and looked around the place in dim light.

His mother was fast asleep on a double sofa while his aunt was lying on another, her eyes open to denote that she was in fact awake. Her cousin Lillian was sleeping on a bed that was also occupied by his son and wife, both asleep under a thin blanket.

Draco adjusted his mother's blanket over her body and walked over silently to the bed that was being used by two women and a child.

He looked down at his son's sleeping face. The boy looked disturbed for his eyes were tightly closed instead of the usual fraction which showed the white of his eyes and his eyeballs were moving side-to-side rapidly beneath the closed lids.

"He is having a bad dream." Draco annotated and leaned forward to blow a soft breath over Adrian's sweaty forehead.

'Sleep my son, sleep.' He thought with each breath he blew out, 'Father is here and he will protect you. Sleep, dear son, sleep.'

It took half an hour for Draco to finally calm his son and he noted with immense relief as Adrian's eyes opened just a fraction once again: a mark that he was sleeping peacefully.

His eyes next moved to the woman sleeping next to Adrian.

She looked just as he remembered her in Apolline's memory: brown hair running down the side of her face while rest of it fanned out on the pillow and closed eyes that hid behind the lids that magnificently intelligent and innocent brown pair that makes him wonder why he hadn't noticed it before.

He wanted to sit and keep looking at them – Adrian and Hermione – for the rest of the night. It was not Apolline's memory and there was no fear that it would dissolve just when he would start to appreciate it.

"Draco." He heard his aunt called him softly and groaning inwardly he straightened up to address her call.

"Sit." She bid him as Draco reached the double sofa she was previously lying on, "Julian told me that you ambushed and captured three of the Knight's men." Audré said as she wrapped her shawl over her body and sat comfortably, "Did they say who was behind this attack?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, aunt. They are denying charges and saying that we have kidnapped them on purpose. Veritaserum can't be used without prior expressed order from a magistrate and since it was three o' clock in the morning, Julian says nothing can be done until Monday." He said soberly, "How is Adrian now? When did Granger fall asleep?" he asked solemnly.

"Adrian is fine when I last checked him on half past two." Audré replied, "Jean was planning to stay awake the whole night but when I said that she would need a fresh head for the morning's meeting with a family and I am awake to look after Adrian she agreed to take a nap just an hour ago."

"Why did you ask for Delacour?" Draco asked the question that had been keeping his head busy for a while, "Did you send for him to comfort Granger?" he asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Always the tone of suspicion, Draco Lucius Malfoy." His aunt chided him, "Besides, what is wrong if Alexis comforts Jean? They know and respect each other."

'And love each other too.' Draco was about to voice his though but caught himself, "So, why did you call him?" he asked his aunt again.

"I sent for him because I went to meet Pasteur." Audré replied solemnly, "The damned man told me just a name – Delacroix and told me to find their address if I wanted to gather evidence against the Rochés. Delacour said he will look into the matter using his Intelligence Branch. I am waiting for it." she informed Draco.

Draco looked around his aunt's elegantly decorated parlour that now looked like a make-shift shelter house, "Why is everyone sleeping here?" he asked curiously.

"Because Draco, with all of us gone, this three ladies didn't want to separate from each other." Audré replied, "Lillian was worried for her mother and brother; Narcissa was worried for her son and grandson. So I asked Jean to stay here with Adrian so that everyone can have their own share to take care of the boy and keep their anxiety at bay." She explained, "It feels good to be together when the family is facing threat, Draco. That way we can support each other." She said gently, "Now, why don't you go to your room and take some rest?" she offered.

Draco stood up and gave his aunt a solemn look, "My son and wife is here. What am I supposed do in my room?" he asked and Audré gave her head a resigned shake.

"Fine, suit yourself." She said as she too lied down on her sofa.

Smiling contentedly, Draco took to the divan just opposite his mother's and at arm's distance from his son's bed.

He clearly remembered once making fun of Ron Weasley when he spotted him with Hermione Granger outside Shrieking Shack during their first Hogsmeade tour in third year.

"_Well, well. Look who's here - you two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasel-Bee? Don't your family all sleep in... one room?"_

Draco looked at the sleeping woman whom he had made fun of that day by saying that she and Weasel-king had been shopping for their new home: The Shrieking Shack.

How very interesting that twelve years after that incidence he, Draco Malfoy, was sleeping with rest of his family members in one room just to be near to that woman and their child.

'How is that he never found out before now what family comfort really meant?' was his last thought before Draco too fell asleep.

•••••

Hermione woke up suddenly and blinked to bring her vision into focus.

"Mama!" her son called her as he snuggled against her bosoms, "Mama! Sound!" he cried covering his ear with one small hand.

Remembering the Healer's words about Adrian when he would wake up, Hermione sat bolt upright and embraced her son more tightly, "Mama, is here my love." She cooed to him gently, "Mama is just here and she will never let you go or let anybody harm you."

"MAMA! BLOOD! LOTS OF BLOOD!" her son cried, thrashing against her suffocating embrace, "MAMA, LIGHTS! LOTS AND LOTS OF LIGHT!" he screamed closing his eyes.

"No, my rabbit, there is no blood here." Hermione almost cried as she tried to calm her panic-stricken child, "Look, there is no blood." She offered him encouragingly.

"Here Jean, give him this tonic." Lillian's voice brought back Hermione to her surroundings and she noticed everyone: Audré, Narcissa, Julian, Lillian and Draco Malfoy watching them with barely hidden concern.

With a shaking hand Hermione took the small goblet which contained the clear green liquid that her mother-in-law has made for her grandson.

"Mama, I am scared." Adrian almost merged their bodies as he pressed his petit form to Hermione, "I am very very very scared."

"Don't be scared my love. What is there to be scared of?" she asked her son, "Look." She offered him, "Look, there is no blood or light or noise. There is nothing here. There is only Mama and her little rabbit. Hm? Now drink this Tonic like a good boy and you will be fine, just fine." She offered him the small goblet of tonic.

Adrian's wide grey eyes looked up from his mother's chest and he examined his surroundings first.

"There is no blood." He noted searching for a tinge of red liquid.

"There is no blood, my love. Mama already told you." Hermione assured her son gently.

"No loud sound." Adrian commented, "No bright light." He said cautiously.

"No my love, no light and no sound. Just Mama and you." Hermione said as she started rocking their bodies together gently, "Mama will give you bath, we will play your favourite bubble game and then we will play more games after breakfast. How about that? hm?" she offered her son who sniffed and nodded.

"Now take this tonic." Hermione offered her son again.

"What is this?" Adrian asked her, "Is it medicine? I am tired of medicine." He said grimly.

"No, my love, it's a tonic…" Hermione stammered.

"It's a tonic for courage." Audré supplied as she came to seat beside them, "You Uncle Julian takes it regularly." She told Adrian with a bright smile, "Don't you Julian?" she asked her son with a knowing look.

"Of course I do." Julian came forward and took the phial full of clear blue liquid that was actually Nerve Tonic, "In the Ministry we, men are asked to take Courage tonic everyday to be braver. Since you have been a very brave man last night, the Ministry has sent you this tonic through me." He lied so smoothly that Hermione felt like she could believe it too.

"The Ministry sent me Courage Tonic?" Adrian asked his mother curiously.

"Yes, they did." Hermione felt guilty for lying to her son, "Now that you have become a man, my little rabbit, you must be treated like one." She said gently.

To her relief Adrian didn't protest anymore and took the tonic before her watchful eyes.

"I feel better and brave." He noted rubbing his small chest and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you do." She kissed him on his small head, "You are my brave little man." she affirmed.

"Jean, we have some good news." She heard Audré said, "Julian, Draco and a team of four caught three men last night. At the same time, Pasteur gave me a clue."

"When are we going?" Hermione asked her aunt eagerly, "I am dying to start working on this. I couldn't do anything last night." she voiced her resentment that Draco Malfoy went out with his cousin while she stayed at home to look after Adrian.

"I am sorry, Jean, but not today." Audré said solemnly, "Pasteur is testing my patience. He gave me just a surname – Delacroix and told me find out the entire family from it." she explained to Hermione's raised eyebrow, "I also would have liked you to start your mission from today but until we find them out, Jean, there is nothing we can do. Monsieur Delacour said he is looking for the family. Wizarding community may appear as small but they are not so. There may be more than one Delacroix and we, wizards don't have directory like the Muggles have since it dilutes our home security. He said it will take at least one day. So I suggest that you take care of you brave son and spend a whole day with him." She advised her gently.

Hermione let out a defeated sigh. She had been planning to work against those who traumatized her son like this, but it seemed like there was no choice but to wait.

"I have a good idea." She heard Julian offered pompously, "How about I take my brave nephew Adrian and his mother for a dinner tonight?"

"That's a very good idea." Lillian piped from her place beside Adrian, "I think the brave man needs to be rewarded." She supported her brother.

Hermione's face reddened as she remembered how Julian had bought her a dress just yesterday and her son a broom and now he was planning to take them to a dinner to give Adrian a moral boost.

"No…I thank you but it's really not needed." She tried to overrule the request, "We will be fine."

"That's set now." Julian said dismissively, "I am not taking a 'no' for an answer, sister-in-law. When I said I am taking you two, Jean, that means I am taking you two to dinner. This is Julian Chombrun Malfoy's final decision," he said pompously.

Hermione was about to retort on this male pattern of domination when Audré laid an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Jean, please don't argue anymore. You haven't been anywhere except for Gringotts since you came to stay with us after your marriage and that is making Adrian feel bored. The little boy cooped up here and he needs some relief sometimes." She said gently, "Take him and go to this dinner with your brother-in-law. That way we will be assured that you two are well protected too as well as enjoying yourselves." She pledged.

"Mama, please." Her son, who had been eagerly listening to this conversation, spoke up at last, "Mama, please let's go."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay fine. Just for my rabbit." She said.

"Yay!" Adrian almost jumped out of her lap and landed on Julian's arms.

But no one noticed that one solitary male with platinum blonde hair standing away from the group gave a satisfied smirk too.

"See you at dinner, son." he whispered before leaving the parlour finally.

•••••

Hermione let out an audible gasp as the sleek black Mercedes came to a smooth halt before her.

Her memory took her back to June 1998 when she had arrived at Gare du Nord Paris and Alexis Delacour had arranged for the same car to take her to their home.

"You brought a Mercedes?" she asked the same question but not to Apolline this time but to the man who was standing next to her – Julian Malfoy, "For me? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Julian shrugged as the chauffeur came down and held open the back door for them, "You are my sister-in-law and Adrian is my nephew. Besides, I want you two to have a smooth ride." He said solemnly.

Hermione blinked twice and tried to dissociate the past from the present.

She had been with child that time and she is with her son now. She had been having her reservations for Alexis Delacour for she suspected any male stranger after her assault and she was having her reservations for Julian Malfoy too because he is cousin to none other than Draco Malfoy, her violator. But with time Alexis had proved himself to be worthy of her trust and Julian too had proved that she could trust him despite his relation to his cousin.

"Mama? Are you coming?" Adrian's tugged Hermione's new dress that Julian had bought them just the day before and startled she looked down at him.

"Ladies first." Julian said pompously as Hermione finally boarded the posh Muggle car followed by her son and Julian.

"Thanks for wearing the dress." He noted as they all settled down, "It looks good on you." He commented.

Truth be told, had this been anyone other than Julian, Hermione wouldn't have taken the dress let alone wear it for the occasion of the dinner that same man was taking them. But since Audré and her children had been very supportive and understanding to her and her son since the day she came to stay at the Château with them, Hermione was putting aside her reservations for them and decided to be as frank and friendly as possible.

"The dress is nice. I like it very much." Hermione said with a smile.

"Mama, this car is big." Her son, who had been examining the car interior, remarked, "Peter likes it too." he indicated at his rabbit who was slowly wriggling his pink nose.

"No need to fuss over a simple car, dear nephew." Julian chided him, "I could have arranged better had it not been for…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Had it not been for?" Hermione asked curious to know the rest of the sentence.

"Had it not been for Senior Undersecretary who took the Limousines to take some foreign delegates for a trip to Eiffel Tower." Julian finished the sentence and Hermione scowled.

"You have done enough, Julian." She assured him, "I don't want Limousines." she said firmly, "By the way where are you taking us for dinner?" she asked curiously for Julian still hadn't elaborated his destination.

"Lé Cinq at Champs Elysées." Julian replied curtly.

"Muggle restaurant?" Hermione asked incredulously remembering the previous night's incident.

"Don't worry, Jean, the place has been given enough protection prior to our reservation." Julian assured her, deciphering the correct meaning of her look, "Besides, Muggle restaurants are better than Wizarding one because attacking a Muggle establishment is a clear breech to International Statue of Secrecy which will earn you a life sentence in Château d'If without a trial. They could dare to attack maman because she was alone and the place she was attacked was deserted. They wouldn't dare to attack her in a crowded Muggle restaurant." He explained.

Remembering how she had apparated her friends to Charing Cross Street when Death Eaters attacked them in Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione didn't argue anymore.

"Mama, look at those shops." Her son, who was enjoying the view through the windows, drew her attention to some extravagantly decorated Muggle shops, "There is bright light there. Just like last night." he noted.

"Last night will never happen again, Adrian." Hermione gently stroked her son's blonde curls in assuring manner, "Mama is here. Uncle Julian is here. Grandma Audré is here. Uncle Alexis is here. Everyone is here to protect you."

"Tell me Adrian, did you show your new broom to your friends?" Julian asked her son brightly and thankfully the conversation was converted to brooms and Quidditch for the rest of the journey.

Lé Cinq, the Muggle restaurant located in Champs Elysées, had an impressive looking front and when the Mercedes stopped on the entrance smoothly, two uniformed hotel staff held open the car door for them to help them out.

Through the imposing wrought iron gates, that somehow reminded Hermione of wrought iron gates of Malfoy manor before she shook off the unpleasant feeling, they were taken to the dining room which spacious and bright, decorated in shades of gold and grey.

They walked through the boasting traditional French and English furniture and Hermione couldn't help but admire two beautiful Louis XIVth wardrobes as well as two Louis XVIth gold gilt chairs.

They sat opposite the large Regency Style wood-scuplted mirrors with gold leafing that gave a depth to the space by reflecting the view of the Marble Courtyard on the opposite side.

"Do you like the place?" Julian asked them as Hermione and Adrian settled down.

"Yes." Adrian gave his uncle the brightest smile he could conjure while Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Let the dinner begin." Julian said in his usual pompous manner and Hermione was reminded of her Headmaster Professor Dumbledore's start of term feast announcement 'Let the feast begin.'

As the starter (Roasted Foie Gras) was served Hermione noticed her son almost forgot his terrifying experience and delved into the delicious food and she realized how true Audré's word had been: her son really needed to spend some quality time with her.

"Thank you, brother-in-law." She thanked the man from her heart, who simply smiled and called the waiter.

"Do you have facilities to play song on diner's request?" he asked the uniformed Muggle waiter who nodded affirmative.

To Hermione's immense surprise Julian took out a Muggle pen from inside his suit pocket and scribbled down something on a piece of paper before handing it to the waiter.

"What did you write?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"I told them to play one of my favourite Muggle songs." Julian replied, taking a bite of his Foie Gras, "I dedicate it to you and Adrian's happiness." He toasted over his plain water.

"You listen to Muggle songs?" Hermione didn't know how many surprises she could take on a day.

"I used to listen for my roommate in Beauxbatons was a Muggleborn wizard and he would listen to any music in the whole wide world." Julian explained, "He used to make records of songs he liked and we played them in magical gramophones." He reminisced, "I really miss those days, Jean, school days were the best days of my life." he said pleasantly.

Hermione sighed for she couldn't agree more.

•••••

Draco Malfoy had been waiting patiently for an hour for his wife and son to appear at Lé Cinq accompanied by his cousin.

Now proficient at Disillusionment Charm, he had used it on himself as well as casting a Muggle Repelling Charm over the table he chose to sit that would give him an unobstructed view of his esteemed guests.

With immense satisfaction he noted that his son looked happy to be finally out for a dinner and his wife too looked pleased with the environment as well as Adrian's happy mood.

'Cousin really has an eye for these things.' He thought as he admired his cousin's choice of restaurant, 'He knows how to take care of his family.'

His conversation earlier that evening came into his mind when Julian informed him that as per his request a Mercedes has been arranged to take Adrian and Hermione to dine in one of Paris's finest restaurants – Lé Cinq.

"Cousin, do you have a taste for Muggle music?" Julian had asked him and feeling intrigued, Draco had frowned.

"That frown tells me that the answer is a 'No'." Julian had deciphered the correct meaning before leaving.

'What has Muggle music got to do with all this?' Draco thought to himself, 'Julian can be eccentric at times.' He concluded.

He watched as Adrian and his mother took their dinner and somehow he realized he was strangely contented to the sight.

'What is this?' he asked himself, 'Satisfaction?' 'Care?' 'Pride?' 'What is this feeling?'

It was when Julian called the waiter and gave him some strange written instruction that Draco finally got his answer.

A fine music started playing after a minute and it took away Draco's attention as soon as a male voice started singing:

_I was lost and alone, trying to grow__  
__Making my way down that long winding road__  
__Had no reason, no rhyme, like a song out of time__  
__And there you were standing in front of my eyes__  
_

Strangely enough Draco's eyes focused on his wife who was wearing a royal blue high collar dress.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he realized this was the dress his cousin had bought Hermione with his stipend money.

_How could I've been such a fool?  
To let go of love and break all of the rules  
Girl, when you walked out that door  
Left a hole in my heart and now I know for sure_

_You're the air that I breathe  
Girl, you're all that I need  
And I wanna thank you, lady_

Memories of Hermione's third month of pregnancy played like a rapid reel on Draco's mind: her coming to Paris, her proclamation that she wouldn't take blood money to raise her child, her determination to work and earn her living, her way of helping the old woman carry her stuff and lastly planting those trees in the name of their unborn son – Draco was suddenly lost in everything.

_I was searching in vain, playing a little game__  
__Had no one else but myself left to blame__  
__You came into my world, no diamonds or pearls__  
__Could ever replace what you gave to me, girl__  
_

Draco's eyes automatically refocused on Adrian as the last two lines of the paragraph hit him.

'Can he really replace Adrian with all the diamonds and pearls of this world?'

'Wasn't his son worth everything he had and more?'

'And wasn't Granger the woman who brought Adrian to this world?'

'At the expense of her country, her family, her friends and loved ones?'

'At the expense of all that she ever cared for?'

_Just like a castle of sand__  
__Girl, I almost let love slip right out of my hands__  
__And just like a flower needs rain__  
__I will stand by your side through the joy and the pain__  
_

Draco didn't know why his vision suddenly blurred and blinked several times to focus his vision on his family.

The rest of the song played and ended with Draco sitting in his table in a state of trance.

The dinner ended, his son and wife left with his cousin and one by one the lights were switched off as the restaurant was closed for the night.

But Draco sat in his table as the lines of that amazing Muggle song kept playing again and again in his head:

_I was lost and alone, trying to grow__  
__Making my way down that long winding road__  
__Had no reason, no rhyme, like a song out of time__  
__And there you were standing in front of my eyes…_

_I was searching in vain, playing a game__  
__Had no one else but myself left to blame__  
__You came into my world, no diamonds or pearls__  
__Could ever replace what you gave to me, girl…..__  
_

_And I wanna thank you, lady_

"Yes, I wanna thank you my lady." Draco whispered in the semi-darkness, "I want to thank you for Adrian, Hermione Jean Granger."


	40. Chapter 40

_**A**__**/N:**__** Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to aryaa, Nikki98, ramyfan, happyhoper, roni2010 and guests for their reviews.**_

_**Special thanks to Nikki98 for a special information that she provided me on ice.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The information on Veritaserum was taken from HP wikia. The concept of Scopolamine came from Truth Serum which is a range of psychoactive medications used to obtain information from subjects who are unable or unwilling to provide it otherwise. It has been used by CIA from 1963 and by KGB. (Source: Wikipedia)**_

_**The information and analysis on Black and Malfoy family house elves came from CoS, OoTP and DH.**_

_**The yacht and cruise course were written after browsing 'Paris Boats Prestige'.**_

_**The history and route were written after consulting Seine river hop in hop off cruise.**_

_**The poem is copyright to English poet Christina Rossetti.**_

_**The ice-cream parlour is courtesy to Fenocchio website.**_

_**The history of Ile de la Cite is courtesy to history of said island and Google map.**_

_**The Croix de Guerre is courtesy to Wikipedia and all the names mentioned are real.**_

_**The information on night time riding is based on night time aircraft flying and facts that are regarded by pilots.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 40: The Black king and the White King.**

Being the Slytherin he was Draco Malfoy was of proud opinion that the Lady Luck had some sort of favouratism for him.

If not so, how was it possible that he would be standing for an interview before the office of the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement just a day after his expressed his desire to work for the same department?

He smirked contentedly: Malfoys always win in the end.

The office door opened and a pretty witch, who worked as the secretary to the Head of the Department, came out, "Monsieur Malfoy," she addressed Draco with a honey-sweet voice and an even sweeter smile, "Monsieur Sergeant has asked for you."

Remembering how his father would behave on such occasion, Draco stood up proudly and entered the office in confident steps.

The person, who was waiting for Draco behind the large and immaculately arranged desk, looked just as he remembered him – a severe looking elderly man of strong build.

"Bonjour." Draco greeted the man with as much politeness as he could muster without ruining the Malfoy pride, "I believe you are expecting me." He said solemnly.

"Bonjour," Monsieur Sergeant greeted back curtly, the muscles of his face not softening a jot, "Please take seat." He bid Draco.

Draco took the seat directly opposite the imposing man, remembering to lift one leg over the other to make him look more confident.

"Why is it, Monsieur Malfoy," Sergeant started, "that you are always there when something significant happens concerning my department?" he asked pensively.

Though Draco understood the hidden indication of the question, he preferred to remain oblivious, "Pray elaborate, Monsieur, for I fail to comprehend what you are trying to imply." He said a bored voice.

Sergeant joined his strong fingers and rested his chin on it, "You were the one who suggested Julian to check on the Minister of Magic when he was poisoned by Rochés at your party. And you are the one caught the one of the culprits of attack on your aunt and son. Do I need to explain more?" he asked sharply.

"Oh, that one!" Draco feigned forgetfulness, "Now, I understand." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Well, Monsieur, I hope you have no complaints that I could be of assistance in both cases; in the first one, it was my mother Narcissa Malfoy's party and as her only son it was my duty to take care of the guests." He tried to sound logical, "In the second case, those bas…" he stopped himself at the proper moment, "Pardon me for the foul word, Monsieur, as I was saying those…criminals attacked my aunt when she was returning home with my only son. They were five grown men against one witch and an underage child and while trying to save Adrian, my aunt was gravely injured. I hope you can imagine how angry I must have been as a father and as a nephew when I saw them in that state." He said solemnly.

Draco remained calm under the piercing look that Sergeant provided him following his speech.

"I am not saying that it's a crime to be in the right place at the right time." Sergeant said at last, "In fact I am impressed that you have a knack to identify to be in the right place at right time. If there is one thing that I really value in my man, Monsieur Malfoy, it is their observation power. You, though not trained as an Auror, have that power." He commented.

'How could I not be?' Draco asked himself contentedly, 'I have spent years in observing my classmates for any signs of weakness that I can use to taunt them later. After all, I am a Malfoy.' He thought smugly, 'It was I who caught Potter when he tried to smuggle that oaf Hagrid's dragon in our first year.' Draco thought, though outwardly he remained silent and tried to appear modest, which was proving to be difficult as he was not used to it.

"Your cousin Julian Malfoy told me this morning that you are a double 'O' in Potions." Sergeant at last stated what Draco had been waiting for, "Why do you seek to work in that field when you are already studying Law at Sorbonne?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Draco would be damned if he admitted before Sergeant that he needed honest money to support his son and wife. Besides, he is a Malfoy and everyone knows that they roll in gold. So, he chose to take a leaf out of his cousin's lecture.

"I am looking for some recognition in the field of Potions." He replied solemnly, "We Malfoys are generally good at Potions, Monsieur, it runs in our blood." He said with a tinge of pride, "I also had the good fortune of being taught by the one of the best Potions Masters - Professor Snape while at Hogwarts and I am keen to excel myself in that field as well as Law. Law is going to be my profession but Potions is my passion where I wish to explore my inner potentials."

Sergeant unclasped his fingers and rubbed his hands, never taking his eyes off Draco.

"We don't have an empty post at Defense Potions Department." He said evenly, "But since you are the one saved the Minister's life, Monsieur Malfoy, I'll be considerate in your case. Truth be told I like to keep them closer whom I think can prove themselves useful."

'What a Malfoy you are, Draco?' a jubilant Draco asked himself, 'This is called killing three birds with one stone. Firstly you framed Rochés, secondly you put the Minister of Magic in life debt and finally you are going to use that life debt to get the job you want.' he thought contentedly while he remained impassive outside awaiting Sergeant's final words.

"We have twenty one Potion researchers in Defense Department that are divided in three groups: Espionage, Interrogation and Innovation." Sergeant said authoritatively, "Present yourself tomorrow afternoon, Monsieur Malfoy, sharp at three o' clock. If I am to have a twenty second Potions researcher in my department, you must prove yourself worthy of it." he said sharply.

"Merci, Monsieur Sergeant." Draco said with a mixture of pride and politeness, "I will be here right after my lecture class at Sorbonne is over." He stood up and with a curt nod, left the office.

Once outside, he strode through the spacious corridor to his Cousin Julian's office which not far from his superior's one.

He knocked once before entering the office that bore the gold polished name plate:

_Julian Chombrun Malfoy_

_Auror_

_Second-in-command_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

His cousin was scowling at a piece of paper as Draco settled himself on a seat before his cluttered desk.

"We gave them Veritaserum this morning." Julian said, not taking his eyes off the parchment, "They died within fifteen minutes."

Draco blinked thrice to understand what was being said to him.

"They died?" he repeated after his cousin, "Before you could question them about anything?" Draco asked incredulously, not able to believe his ears.

Julian nodded as he handed Draco the parchment he was holding, "I received this ten minutes ago." he said as Draco took the official looking report, "Can you please explain this to me?" he said looking dead serious.

Draco read the Death Certificate and attached Potions analysis report before looking up at his cousin.

"They are bloody sick." he said detestably, "I mean, I was marked as a Death Eater against my will and I know how Death Eaters use Occlumency to keep valuable information out of Law Enforcement agencies should they be caught. But this…" he shook the report, "…this is sick."

"I know, Draco, I know." Julian said somberly, "All I could figure out was that these people were already given some sort of potion that remained in inactive form until Veritaserum is used on them which activated the previous potion and killed them. Right?" he asked.

Draco was suddenly reminded of Lord Voldemort and his cruel method of punishing his followers if they didn't succeed in their appointed tasks. He himself was a living proof how that lunatic threatened to kill his mother, Narcissa in order to punish them both for his father Lucius's failure to retrieve the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. He had also heard from his father how someone called Barty Crouch Jr. was subjected to Dementor's Kiss when he got caught by Professor Dumbledore and divulged truth about his role in the Dark Lord's return under the influence of Veritaserum.

His earlier elation gone, Draco rubbed his forehead wearily; "This report says that…" he started in a forced calm voice as he tried to beat off the unpleasantness, "One of the chief ingredients of Veritaserum is Scopolamine which alters the Higher Cognitive Function. Cognitive function means a person's ability to process his thoughts." He explained to Julian's raised eyebrows, "So if you change the thought processing and put someone in a state that he believes that he can share what he is hiding, Julian, you can basically divulge all his secrets one by one – that is what Veritaserum does." Draco elaborated as Julian leaned forward, listening intently, "You can obtain Scopolamine from a plant called Deadly Nightshade or Black Henbane." He said remembering the page on Veritaserum in _Moste Potente Potions_, "These men were given the same Scopolamine in an inert form when they joined the Knights so that if Veritaserum was applied to them, overdose occurs and they die from side effects like – seizure." He said grimly.

"Imagine if they can do this with their own group members, Draco, what are they capable of doing with others." Julian commented gravely, "I mean, I can really understand now, why maman killed those three men on Saturday. I think, these beasts wouldn't just be contended with killing her, they would have killed Adri…" he stopped abruptly and suddenly feeling an uncontrollable anger, Draco fisted his hands painfully.

"The situation is far worse than I thought it is." Julian shook his head thoughtfully, "I need to see Sergeant right now." he said as he stood up, "By the way, how was your interview?" he asked Draco, suddenly remembering his cousin's reason behind seeing his boss.

"It went pretty well." Draco replied, still trying to beat off the unpleasant feeling regarding Adrian's near death, "I was asked to meet him again tomorrow afternoon at three." He informed his cousin as he too stood up to leave.

Julian nodded curtly as he held open the door for Draco to follow him out, "Listen, cousin, don't tell the ladies about this." he indicated at the report in his hand that he intended to show his boss Sergeant, "I don't want them to be frightened. I will explain it separately to maman and Jean." he bid.

As they walked back side-by-side, Julian leaving Draco mid-track where he entered his superior's office, Draco finally realized how true his aunt Audré had been when she had predicted what kind of danger they would be facing working against Rochés' men.

Being a traditional pureblood wizard he is, Draco had been brought up to think that women's role in society was basically at their homes where they looked after their husbands and children; their proper education was important but not as imperative as it was for a man who was the head of the family. It was one of the reasons why Hermione Granger's superior talents infuriated him for he was continuously being beaten down by a woman and a 'Mudblood' none the less – something that any pureblood man like him would detest.

But today, this afternoon as he walked back to the Muggle lift that would take him to French Muggle Defense Department, he felt grateful that some pureblood families like the Chombruns didn't think like him and trained their daughters as they would do to their sons; otherwise his son and his aunt both would have been dead and he would have lost his only reason to live – Adrian.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy looked around the place her daughter-in-law Hermione Jean Granger called her workshop and felt intrigued.

Across the worktable Hermione placed some of the items she had removed from the Malfoy vault earlier that day through the Goblins for she wasn't willing to visit the damned vault ever again in her life, not to mention in Narcissa Malfoy's presence – the woman whom she couldn't trust enough to be that much intimate with.

"How is Adrian?" she heard Narcissa asked her casually as she walked around her workshop and examined the various objects with interest, "I hope he is fine now."

"He is." Hermione replied curtly, "I left him at mother Apolline's place before coming here. She always knows how to take care of her grandson." She said in a deliberate tone.

If Narcissa understood her small but sharp jibe about Apolline being Adrian's grandmother, she didn't display it. Instead she walked over to Hermione's worktable and sat on a wooden stool.

"Any way I can help?" she offered solemnly and Hermione, feeling she too needed to keep her interaction with Narcissa as superficial as possible, moved over to discuss a gold flower vase.

"This vase…" she started to an attentive looking Narcissa, "…is cursed in a peculiar way. While touching it will not affect you, any flower put into it for decoration purpose will become poisonous and emit such a gas that an unsuspecting person dies if he or she inhales it. What is more interesting is that these curses are permanent for no matter what I do, they would return in a month or two." she explained to Narcissa.

Narcissa's features were thoughtful as she listened to Hermione's explanation, "My father Cygnus Black used to place curses on family heirlooms that he thought would pass outside the Blacks like the Crabbes, Goyles and Bulstrodes. He was very possessive about our heirlooms and for him it was not irrational to place curses on them." She said looking almost lost in her past, "I don't remember everything since we, women were not allowed to be in those rituals."

"Rituals?" Hermione repeated; that placing a curse can be a ritualistic occasion was new to her.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, rituals." She affirmed gravely, "Any curse that is placed permanently needed rituals and...and…" she stammered before taking her eyes of the vase and looking down on the table, "…and a sacrifice." She ended.

Hermione felt bile rose up her throat as she realized that Narcissa's words were making sense.

"My father…" Narcissa started again, "…my father wasn't a usual Black in many ways. Most Blacks were not very receptive to other pureblood families and preferred to marry their paternal and maternal cousins. But father believed it in a different way: he used to think that male Blacks should marry females from other families so that they can have upper hand on their families. My mother was a Rosier before she married my father whereas my aunt Walburga, who was Sirius and Regulus's mother, was a Black both before and after marriage. My father's theory was that marrying the females of other families will give them access to those family's vaults whereas if Black females are married off to their own cousins, Blacks will be able to keep their gold to themselves." She said grimly.

Narcissa's words reminded Hermione of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs who used to marry their own sisters to keep their throne and influence to themselves.

"So he, my father, used to place curses on family heirlooms whenever he suspected a non-Black person could inherit it." she heard Narcissa speak again, "They were carefully placed so that only Blacks could touch them while non-Blacks would suffer from the effects of the curses. As I said before, it required a sacrifice and he used to sacrifice…" Narcissa paused.

Listening in rapt attention Hermione leaned forward automatically.

"…House elves." Narcissa finished closing her eyes tightly.

As soon the words reached Hermione's ears, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"House elves?" she whispered, "House elves!" she repeated.

Narcissa nodded still closed eyed, "Didn't you wonder where all those elves heads came from, Jean Granger?" she asked quietly, "Not all of them were collected by my aunts. Most of them were sacrificed by my father." She said gripping the end of the work table so tight that he knuckles turned white.

As if back again in number twelve Grimmauld Place, Hermione could see the rows and rows of decapitated Elf heads that adorned on the wall.

Words burst from every corner of her shocked brain, words about Dobby, about Kreacher; but she simply stared at Narcissa unsure which one to tell first.

"As far as I remember, the sacrifices made the curses permanent." Narcissa opened her eyes at last and Hermione noticed a terrified look on them, "I can still remember how…how he used to buy elves for this purpose. Our family elves were never sacrificed because my aunts liked them a lot; like my aunt Walburga who was very partial to Kreacher." She said and Hermione remembered how Kreacher spoke very high of his 'Mistress Black', "So sacrificing our elves was completely out of question. Father used to buy elves from black market where elves were traded and those elves were sacrificed to place the permanent curses on family heirlooms." Narcissa said gravely.

Hermione wondered how the concept of slavery had always been associated with slave markets. She had read how people from different parts of Africa were captured and traded to different countries to work as slaves and ironically it matched the elf markets in Wizarding world.

"I don't know about Malfoy family heirlooms." Hermione came back to reality when she heard Narcissa speak again, "I only know how the Black heirlooms were protected by sacrificing Elves but if these curses are permanent on Malfoy heirlooms then they are bound to be based on sacrifices."

"Like Dobby?" Hermione asked about the Elf who held a special place in her heart, "Do you mean that Elves like him were regularly sacrificed to protect their precious gold?" she asked, her distaste for the family increasing with every passing minute.

Narcissa's head shot up as her blue eyes fixed on Hermione's brown pair, "Dobby? What made you think so?" she asked back, offended.

"Why not?" Hermione shot back, blood pounding through her eardrums, "After watching how your sister killed him anyone will get a clear idea what kind of fiendish families Blacks and Malfoys were."

Narcissa simply gaped at Hermione for a few moments before closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath.

"I know…" she started in a shaking voice, "…I know my father's and husband's family are regarded like that by many witches and wizards. I admit that they are correct to some extent…" she said but Hermione cut her off.

"Some extent?" she repeated incredulously, "If what I saw in Grimmauld Place and in Malfoy manor is 'some extent' to you, Mrs. Malfoy, then I am sorry to say that you need therapy." She said firmly, "That place was filled with lunatics who thought they were practically Royal because they were purebloods. But I guess their blood couldn't save them in the end for they had to die in the hand of a 'filthy' half-blood that was Voldemort."

Narcissa held up her hands in surrender, "You didn't let me finish, Jean." she said calmly, "I admit that there are mistakes in our part – in Black and Malfoy's parts. But not all those who carried that surname were lunatics. My cousins – Regulus was exceptionally kind to their House Elves and Sirius though I don't like him, didn't believe in pureblood supremacy concept. Most of my aunts were never cruel to House Elves except for Elladora Black who started the tradition of beheading the House-elves who were too old and tired to carry the tea-trays. But you surely have seen Kreacher; if the rest of the family were to follow that tradition, Jean, his head would be hanging from the wall instead of being over his neck. As for Malfoys, when I entered their households as a newly-wed bride, my mother-in-law Medusa told me on my face that Lady Malfoys don't associate with the House-elves like Blacks do for they considered it outside their dignity. I was asked to keep distance from their horde and since I was new in their house and had no idea how it was run, I did what I was told. When Medusa passed away, six years after my marriage in 1979, most of the house elves of the Malfoy manor wouldn't come near me for anything. They would contact Lucius who dealt with them the way his mother taught him to – with cruelty." She said and Hermione felt her earlier anger ebbing away, "So, as I was telling you, those concepts regarding our families are partially true because not everyone parroted their family beliefs and it's unfair to blame one person for his or her entire family actions." she said solemnly.

Back in her senses again, Hermione couldn't deny that some of Narcissa's explanations were true. She had heard from Kreacher how Regulus had laid down his own life to save his family and the elf he loved dearly. The way Kreacher treasured Mistress Black's, Miss Bella and Miss 'Cissy's gloves proved that no matter how cruel those women were with others, they were certainly kind with their Elves, something that was very out of character for them but true nonetheless.

"So, you mean you were never involved in torturing the House-elves?" she asked Narcissa with condescending skepticism.

Narcissa shook her head and though Hermione wanted to belief she was lying, Narcissa's earlier reaction to Elf-killing ritual told her she was being truthful, "At Blacks, my aunt Walburga was very kind to them – Kreacher is the living proof of that; my mother though not as kind as her never tortured them. My father and uncle were good natured with the Black House Elves so he dispatched outside elves to use for placing the curses. At my father's women folk dealt with the elves whereas at my husband's it was other way round where male members of the family dealt with them. It was my father-in-law Abraxas first, then it was Lucius and afterwards it was Draco. We, Malfoy ladies were asked not to involve ourselves in such petty matters as House-elves and since family rules can't be broken, I and my previous daughter-in-law Astoria abided by those rules." She replied.

Hermione was eager to explore more about Narcissa-Sirius relationship but thought better of it. Their conversation this far has been more interesting as well as painful than she imagined it could be and there had been instances when Narcissa has explained the Malfoy family traditions to her, something Hermione wasn't interested to least to learn. Any further attempt to prolong it would give Narcissa the impression that she had used the cursed objects as an excuse to coerce more information on Malfoys and Blacks out of her and Hermione would be damned if she made that woman think she was slightly interested in them.

"Can you tell me where I can find references to these curses?" she asked, trying to be as businesslike as possible.

Narcissa frowned thoughtfully on her question, "Like most pureblood traditional families, Malfoys also have three vaults – the original one in Britain, one here in France and the last one in Italy." She informed an astonished Hermione, "It is a type of protective measure for it provides these families with emergency gold should one of their vaults is frozen by the Ministry of Magic." She explained, "I don't know about France but in Britain, most families have their own _Book of Curses_ that they keep in their Gringotts vaults – away from the Ministry's watchful eyes. If I remember correctly," she said narrowing her blue eyes, "the '_The Black Family Book of Curses'_ was in Black vaults in Gringotts that passed to my cousin Sirius and subsequently to Potter instead of my son Draco who is a Black family descendant through me. _The Malfoy Book of Curses_ is definitely in Malfoy vaults in Britain and if you want to take a look on it, I'll write to the goblins to bring me that copy." She offered evenly.

Not wanting to lengthen their conversation any more Hermione nodded curtly and Narcissa, taking her approval as an indication of end of their discussion, stood up.

"How long will it take for your fracture to heal properly?" she asked Hermione who looked up, astounded.

"Adrian's plaster will be removed on coming Thursday." Hermione replied, hiding her surprise, "I'll heal mine magically right after that." she informed Narcissa.

"Then I think, the book should better be handed to you after Thursday for it will need both hands to handle the book and curses." Narcissa said, placing her witch's hat on her head, "I'll write to Gringotts Britain this afternoon and since today is Monday, I hope that book will be here by Thursday." She said and with a curt wish of 'Good day' left Hermione's workshop.

Hermione sat there on her wooden stood long after Narcissa left, lost in her thoughts and Narcissa's words.

Dobby's sacrifice to save Harry's life had always made her cry whenever she was reminded of that day. That salty air, sea shore, Dobby's limp form lying in Harry's arms while Bellatrix's cruel knife stuck out of his small heaving chest, Harry's call for help to save the tiny elf and then Dobby's lifeless eyes staring into the starry sky above – snippets of these scenes blurred Hermione's vision with fresh tears every time the memory rewound itself in her mind. She had heard from Harry how Lucius Malfoy had kicked that elf before Dumbledore in his office in their second year and since then she had envisioned Narcissa to be as cruel as her husband. Had it not been for those conversations that she had overheard between Narcissa and her son as well as Kreacher's testimony about his Black Mistress's caring attitude towards him alongwith this morning's confession from Narcissa Black Malfoy herself, Hermione would have carried the same impression about the bigot pureblood witch.

When the clock struck two o' clock, Hermione finally stood up from her work bench and arranged the remaining of her unfinished works for the next day. She locked the workshop behind her and proceeded for the common apparition point inside Gringotts used by rest of the curse Breakers.

Dinner at Lé Cinq with her son had given Hermione some food for thought. She still couldn't forget the mental trauma her son had been through during and after the attack on them on Saturday. The boy may try to appear as brave his tender age would allow him but in reality his previous encounter with Draco Malfoy, when the beast kidnapped him at the dead of night, had left deep scar marks inside his young mind which has been aggravated altogether by Saturday's terrifying incidence. If she herself couldn't get over her fear over her violation when she was eighteen for over six year how could her son who was merely five and half? Hermione, who was determined to not let her son become crippled by fear for the rest of his childhood, had informed her goblin boss about Saturday's incident first thing in the morning as well as her intention to leave her office earlier for a few days to spend more time with her son at or outside home.

Minutes later, when Hermione apparated in Delacour grounds, her son's excited squeals made her heart fill with immense relief.

"No, Louis." Adrian was shouting at the top of his tender voice, "Uncle Julian says to grab the broom this way, not that way." She heard as her son instructed his old friend.

Hermione approached them half-amused half-curious to see how the boys played.

"Mama!" Adrian gave a loud squeal as soon as he saw his mother and ran to her like an arrow out of bow to land on Hermione's waiting arm, "Mama! You are home!" he said snuggling against her happily.

Realizing that her son's 'home' is where his 'Mama' is, Hermione breathed in the exotic scent of her innocent son, "Yes, Mama is home, my love." She affirmed and kissed his forehead softly, "Mama took leave from the goblins and came home early for her little rabbit." She said to her son.

"Bonjour Madame," she heard Louis greeted her and standing up holding Adrian's hand, Hermione greeted him back, "How is everyone at home?" she enquired of the polite young boy.

As they talked, Apolline came out and ushered them inside the house to her kitchen.

"I have packed you two a lunch basket." She showed Hermione a neatly packed basket over the kitchen counter, "I hope you will have a nice time." she said smiling pleasantly.

"MAMA, ARE WE GOING FOR A PICNIC?" Adrian's loud query almost brought the kitchen ceiling down as he jumped up and down gleefully and laughing now and Hermione nodded.

"WHERE?" was her son's next big question.

"First stop cheering loudly, Adrian." Hermione bid her son, who clamped his small hand over his small mouth, "We are going for a small cruise." She told him as soon as the kitchen was quiet enough.

Another loud outcry issued, this time from boys as Adrian and Louis both started jumping like trapezes and clapping her hand on her forehead, Hermione settled on a chair.

"We are cruising…we are cruising…we are cruising…" Adrian chanted and started zooming around the place and Hermione was reminded of Ron's tiny owl Pigwidgeon.

"Mother, I wanted to tell to something." She almost shouted over the loud joyful cries to Apolline, who summoned two tea cups and placed one down before Hermione, "I learnt something very interesting about wands from Lillian." She said as she took her cup.

"Really?" Apolline asked as she took her cup, "What?" she gave an affectionate glance at Adrian who was determined to bring the place down.

Leaving away the part concerning her and Draco Malfoy's wand, Hermione told her all about Lillian's wand that the young woman had told her before that fateful attack on her aunt and son occurred. To her surprise, instead of being astonished Apolline looked extremely grave.

"Veela hair you said?" Apolline asked back as if trying to be sure.

Hermione nodded as she noticed Apolline's grave demeanor and gestured her son, who was now singing some funny song at the top of his tender voice, "Adrian, we ladies want to talk in private for some time. Can the men leave the ladies?" she offered him gently not trying to spoil his good mood.

"The men will leave the ladies to talk." Adrian declared with as much chivalry as his five year old manhood would provide him and he left with his friend Louis for the adjacent garden.

"What is wrong mother?" Hermione asked Apolline as soon as Adrian as out of earshot.

Apolline looked completely lost in her thoughts for she didn't answer Hermione's question until after a few minutes, "No. Nothing is wrong." she gave her a strained smile, "What type of wood you said her wand was made of? Rowan?" she asked again.

Hermione nodded, observing Apolline closely as it was evident that the half-Veela was determined to hide something from her, "Mother can you please tell me what is it that you are suddenly so lost?" she asked cautiously.

Apolline shook her head this time, "I can't tell you until I figure it out myself." She replied, "The truth is, I am very intrigued by what you told me about her wand." She said thoughtfully, "Fleur's wand has Veela hair from my mother who was a Veela. My wand doesn't have Veela hair; neither do Alexis or Gabrielle's wands have it. I know Alexis's wand is made of Elder wood but he didn't buy it. It belonged to Gustave's father who passed it to Gustave as a family tradition of Claiming their next heir. But for some strange reason the wand wouldn't yield to Gustave. The next male in the row was Alexis so it was passed to him and strangely it yielded to him the moment he touched it. He had been using that wand since that day." Apolline informed Hermione.

Hermione was wondering what to comment when Adrian suddenly rushed into the kitchen, this time carrying his little rabbit and he tugged Hermione's skirt impatiently.

"Mama, Peter says he wants to go to the cruise with us." He said fixing his wide grey innocent eyes on Hermione, "When will we leave?" he asked.

Before Hermione could reply Apolline left her chair and tied the small red muffler around his delicate neck and combed his hair before placing two kisses on his cheek.

"There… my brave little grandson is ready for his ride." She stroked Adrian's cheek fondly, "Now, Jean we will talk about that later. Right now you need to take Adrian for his cruise." She said with an impatient wave of her hand.

Making a mental note to finish this conversation next time, Hermione stood up and shrunk the lunch basket so that she won't have difficulty in carrying it. They left a merrily waving Apolline at the kitchen door while Hermione apparated them both near the dock located in St Germain.

Living in one of the two natural islands in the river Seine – Ile de la Cite, Hermione had been planning for quite some time to take Adrian for a cruise on the famous river. But since the boy was very young until now and she herself was very busy with her demanding job to provide him all comforts in his life, Hermione hadn't been able to manage a instance to take him out. Besides, before her marriage she had always entrusted Adrian in Apolline and Gabrielle's care while after her marriage Audré and Lillian had taken over that role. It was not until his Saturday morning outburst at the breakfast table that Hermione had realized she had been unfair to her son, for the boy wanted his Mama, not Apolline, Gabrielle, Audré or Lillian; they could be his temporary relief but his heart was laid where his mother was. Since he had no other brother or sister of his own and unfortunately will never have them for the rest of his life as Hermione had no future plans to consummate her so-called marriage with her violator, she was determined to make up for all those days and evenings that she had spent working in Gringotts while her son waited at home for her to return.

That was when Hermione had planned to take her son for the cruise across Seine on a small private Muggle boat and informed Apolline of her plan when she dropped the little boy at her care for the day.

As per her plan, Apolline had made arrangements through Gustave to hire a boat exclusively for their use for the afternoon where mother and son will spend some quality time and share their lunch.

But the boat that met her eyes wasn't nearer to a 'small private Muggle boat'; it wasn't a boat at all.

It was a yacht.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What has her father Gustave done for them!

She stood there, too stunned to even make a sound as the beautiful yacht with its spacious deck and elegant looking furniture floated on water like a large white swan.

"Father!" Hermione whispered, tears of gratitude running down her cheek as she realized how deeply the elderly man loved her and Adrian.

The cry that left Adrian's mouth upon seeing the yacht must have reached the stars for Hermione saw the skipper covered his ears using his both hands and a few frightened birds left the branches of the nearby trees with raucous cries.

"MY MAMA IS THE BEST MAMA IN THE WORLD!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly as he started jumping like a kangaroo on the spot and Hermione, wiping her tears couldn't help but laughed at his joy.

The skipper helped Adrian, who was few steps away from dancing in public, to get on board followed by Hermione and when they settled themselves comfortably on the deck of the yacht, the cruise started with a gentle hum of the powerful engine.

Hermione looked around the luxurious boat and felt her respect for the man, who loved her like his own daughter – Gustave Delacour, increase manifold. The elderly man had paid attention to all the amenities of their comfort during the tour and therefore rented the boat from a well known Muggle company called 'Paris Boats Prestige' which also provided soft drinks along with Petit-fours for the cruise. Hermione, who hadn't been expecting so much from her father Gustave, realized how truthfully the man and entire his family loves her and Adrian.

While the skipper busied himself over the boat's steering wheel Hermione remembering the attack on her aunt Audré and Adrian, carefully removed her wand and casted all the usual protective enchantments around the yacht that she used to cast around their tent during the Horcrux hunt and when the session was over fifteen minutes later, she noticed Adrian watching her silently with big grey eyes full of curiosity.

"What was that, Mama?" he asked her, "What were you doing?"

Hermione preferred not to answer and instead took her son in her arm, "Mama's little rabbit looks good in this red muffler." She noted at the new muffler her son was sporting.

"This?" Adrian asked as he ran his small hand over the soft wool, "Grandma Apolline knitted it for me." He informed Hermione happily.

Hermione looked down at those happy grey eyes.

Oh how adorable her son looked when he smiled like that! A glimpse on his happy face was enough to light up Hermione's heart and fill it with joy. She embraced her son more protectively and kissed him on the head.

Her spirit considerably lifted as her little son's warm and petit form snuggled against her, Hermione looked around the banks of Seine to enjoy the view.

Their embarkation being from St Germain, the place nearest to the island _Ile de la Cit__é_ where Hermione had been living with her son until her marriage with Draco Malfoy; the skipper next took them upstream along the southern bank of Seine and beneath _Pont au Double_, the 18th century bridge with an excellent view of the famous cathedral Notre dame.

As soon as the gothic tower with its magnificent architecture came into their view, Adrian squealed in happiness and Hermione groaned.

"Mama, Mama, look." Adrian asked Hermione to look up at the cathedral that was considered the most famous in Europe, "Mama, Notre dame! Mama, my school is there." He noted happily.

Being the academic person she is, Hermione always loved the view of the cathedral that was at a walking distance from the Delacour residence. The medieval cathedral reminded her of the tragic book written on its backdrop 'The Hunchback of Notre dame' by Victor Hugo until the most tragic event of own her life happened there: her marriage with Draco Malfoy and she lost all her previous awe and appeal for the place.

Shuddering involuntarily at the memory of the midnight marriage, Hermione smiled at Adrian as sweetly as she could when an idea struck her. A poem that she had read when she was a little girl popped up in her head and with full intention to divert her son's attention from Notre dame to her, she started to recite it:

_Ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_If you've a penny in your purse _

_I'll ferry you._

_I have a penny in my purse_

_And my eyes are blue;_

_So ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_Step into my ferry-boat,_

_Be they black or blue_

_And for the penny in your purse,_

_I'll ferry you._

"What's that poem, Mama?" her son asked her curiously and feeling satisfied Hermione placed her chin over his small head to bring him so close that their hearts almost beat against each other.

"Mama read this poem when she was young like you, little rabbit." She replied, closing her eyes and feeling Adrian's small body with every fiber of her being, "It is called '_Ferry me across the water' _which was written by an English poet Christina Rossetti. Now that I am cruising with my little rabbit on the river Seine in a boat, I was suddenly reminded of it." she explained.

"Can you repeat it, Mama?" Adrian asked and Hermione noticed the tranquil and peace in the boy's tender sweet voice; he, too was feeling his mother like his mother was feeling her son.

"Ferry me across the water…" Hermione started.

"Ferry me across the water…" to her surprise Adrian repeated after her.

"Do, boatman, do…" Hermione said smiling now.

"Do, boatman, do…" Adrian's tender voice followed her.

"If you have a penny in your purse…" Hermione added a little skepticism.

"If you've a penny in your purse…" her son added the skepticism too.

"I'll ferry you." Hermione said with a flourish

"I'll ferry you." Adrian copied his Mama's tone accurately.

Had Hermione known that reciting poems can be so fun and touching, she would have taught her son all the poems in the world by now. She continued reciting as they passed by _Ile Saint-Louis_, the second natural island in Seine, while her son kept repeating after her and after their third time together as the yacht took them by _Jardin des Plantes_ – the extensive 17th century botanical gardens - the intelligent boy was reciting it himself.

_Ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_If you've a penny in your purse _

_I'll ferry you._

_I have a penny in my purse_

_And my eyes are blue;_

_So ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_Step into my ferry-boat,_

_Be they black or blue_

_And for the penny in your purse,_

_I'll ferry you. _

Hermione wanted so much to clap but her left arm being fractured she felt so helpless. Instead she kissed her son once again on his head and praised him whole-heartedly, "Excellent little rabbit! Mama's love is the most intelligent boy in the world." She closed her eyes and embraced her son in maternal pride and bliss.

As the yacht took a downstream course across the northern bank of Seine towards _H__ô__tel de Vill__é_ Hermione heard her son enquire, "Mama, can we eat now?" and scolding herself for getting lost in her endless thoughts she enlarged the lunch basket and opened it.

To her immense embarrassment, she found Apolline had packed them enough lunch to feed an entire troop of army. There were roast chicken and salad baguettes, Duck pâté with Dijon mustard, French shortbread cookies Punitions, Sharply vinegar-flavoured pickles made of small cucumbers that are called Cornichon pickles, assorted French cheese, Avocado and tomato salad, assorted berries of Adrian's choice and traditional French muffins lightly scented with cinnamon and nutmeg.

"Duck Pâté!" Adrian exclaimed, "Berries! Muffins! Punitions!" he examined all the food items with delight.

Shaking her head in disbelief at father Gustave and mother Apolline's efforts to make this a memorable journey, Hermione served food for her hungry and eager son as they both watched Paris from water.

They were halfway through the lunch when Louvre – the former historic palace housing a huge art collection, from Roman sculptures to Da Vinci's Mona Lisa - came into view and Adrian, though he had seen the giant glass pyramid quite a few times before, squealed loudly.

"LOOK, MAMA, LOOK!" he pointed a small finger at the impressive two storied palace and adjacent glass pyramid, "Louvre's pyramid." He noted.

Hermione stroked her son's silvery blonde curls fondly as the little boy devoured his lunch and enjoyed the view of the world famous museum from the Seine.

It was when Hermione was serving her son some avocado and orange salad that she was reminded of her pregnancy craving for a peculiar ice-cream in the sixth month and feeling amused, she decided to tell the story to her son.

"Remember the story about Mama being ill when she was going to have you, Adrian?" Hermione asked her son, curious to know how much he remembered.

"The one where an evil witch cursed you and you had a lot of pain and grandma Apolline gave you a tea?" Adrian asked back retelling the whole story in a short synopsis, "I remember it." he affirmed, "Why?" he asked her innocently.

Hermione smiled at the avocado between her fingers, "One day when little rabbit was growing inside Mama, she felt like eating Avocado ice-cream." She started, "Mama was studying in her school at that time and though ice was available there, ice creams were not." She explained.

"Avocado ice-cream?" Adrian repeated after her with a small grimace as he looked down at his plate of avocado salad, "You mean real avocado ice-cream?" Adrian asked her skeptically.

"Yes, real avocado ice-cream." Hermione affirmed, highly amused at the strange look her son imposed upon her.

"But why avocado?" Adrian asked her with a small frown, "Why not raspberry and chocolate?" he asked referring to his favourite flavour.

"Because all around the world, when Mamas are going to have their little rabbits they behave very strangely." Hermione explained patiently, "Though Mama never liked ice creams in her entire life and Mama's parents being dentists also didn't let her eat sugary foods, that one time when little rabbit was growing big and strong inside her, Mama felt like she could kill for a bite of avocado ice cream." She said to a gaping Adrian, "Aunt Eva was Mama's roommate at that time. When Mama told her that she wanted to eat avocado ice-cream, she laughed at first. But when Mama told her that she really wanted to eat it, Aunt Eva consulted her brother uncle Edmound, who was in the same class as her and Mama. Aunt and Uncle then made a plan to give Mama a big surprise." She said mysteriously.

"What plan?" Adrian leaned forward in interest, "What surprise?" his salad lay forgotten.

Hermione remembered what her friends had done and decided to keep the secret just a little longer, "At first Mama was very desperate for some avocado ice-cream but then she thought that she might be annoying others with her problem and she felt very ashamed for telling it to Aunt Eva." Hermione said and Adrian's look immediately saddened for his mother, "She decided to forget that she ever wanted to eat such a weird flavoured ice-cream and never mentioned it before Aunt Eva again. But inside her she couldn't forget about it. Then one Wednesday when the classes were over and Mama was planning to finish her homework in the library, Aunt Eva and uncle Edmound came to her. They told her that they have a surprise for Mama and that they have granted permission from their teachers to take her to that place. Mama was very astonished for she had no idea where they were planning to take her but she trusted the twins. So she left her books and bag in the room and went out with them."

"Where did they take you, Mama?" Adrian asked breathlessly, his grey eyes almost popping out.

"They took Mama on a side-along apparition to a city called Nice where a famous Muggle ice-cream parlour called _Fenocchio_ is situated." Hermione let out the secret at last, "That ice-cream parlour is very famous because like _Barty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans _they also had almost every flavour ice-cream. Weird flavours like Jasmine, Lavender, Rose, Violet, ginger, olive, chewing gum and even Mama's choice avocado was available there." Hermione told her son, "At first Mama couldn't believe her eyes. She was there…she was there to eat the weird ice cream that was making her go crazy for it." Hermione smiled lightly as the memories of that day played before her eyes when she entered the ice-cream parlour with her friends and Eva ordered the avocado ice-cream for her, "That day Mama became real friends with Aunt Eva and uncle Edmound and to celebrate their friendship Mama ate six scoops of avocado ice-cream."

"Six scoops?" Adrian repeated, "And you scold me if I eat more than two scoops." He pouted his lips in a complaining manner.

Hermione couldn't help but laughed at her son's complaint, "Okay, Mama will buy her little rabbit a big chocolate and raspberry ice-cream after the cruise is over." She declared.

Adrian left his plate on the small table and threw himself on Hermione, "Mama I love you." He said kissing her on the cheek, "I really really really really love you very very very very much." he proclaimed happily.

Hermione could swear at that moment that if her life was meaningful even after being tortured, impregnated, forced to leave her loved ones and her country, sacrificed her love for Ron and Alexis to save her child from Draco Malfoy and falling prey to the same man in the name of a marriage she didn't believe: it was all because of this innocent boy that kept her heart warm and gave her hope in despair.

It was all for her son Adrian.

•••••

If there could be a death sentence for trying to impress woman with unnecessary wit, Draco was sure it could be awarded to Alexis Delacour.

For the infuriating man had shown the audacity to visit the Château just when Draco had presented himself in his aunt's parlour in his best blue shirt to appear as likable to his wife Hermione Granger as possible and claimed that he had 'important' information on the blasted Delacroix.

The rest of his day after his interview with Sergeant and brutal discovery about the Veritaserum had been filled with more anxiety and apprehension for upon returning to Château Draco heard that his wife and son still hadn't returned home although it was almost dusk. He had paced before the apparition point waiting for them while numerous thoughts regarding a dead Adrian and Hermione popped up in his head. He had cursed his stubborn Gryffindor wife several times and only when Hermione apparated with an extremely happy and joyous Adrian, did he stop pacing and hid himself behind a large bush to observe them closely.

His son's tender voice had been filling the air with the most peculiar poem Draco had ever heard as he watched him hopping up and down while leaking a chocolate ice-cream:

_Ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_If you've a penny in your purse _

_I'll ferry you._

_I have a penny in my purse_

_And my eyes are blue;_

_So ferry me across the water,_

_Do, boatman, do._

_Step into my ferry-boat,_

_Be they black or blue_

_And for the penny in your purse,_

_I'll ferry you._

Draco almost gagged to prevent him from laughing out loud, 'So this is the poem Jean has been teaching my son?' he thought half-amused half-exasperated, 'Can't she teach him some Wizarding poems?' he asked himself as he watched them disappear inside the Château.

Relief coursing through his veins Draco, too had returned to his suite and after a refreshing bath donned his best navy blue shirt while humming the song that had been playing in his mind all the day:

'_I was searching in vain, playing a little game__  
__Had no one else but myself left to blame__  
__You came into my world, no diamonds or pearls__  
__Could ever replace what you gave to me, girl…..'_

'_And I wanna thank you lady…'_

"Sorry for the intrusion during your singing session, cousin." He heard Julian's voice suddenly from behind him, "But maman told me to inform you that she wants the whole family at her parlour for evening tea." He informed Draco before he turned to leave, "By the way, who are you planning to thank?" he asked narrowing his eyes shrewdly, "Besides, I never thought Slytherins thanked people." He commented.

Draco resumed combing his sleek platinum blonde hair and decided to ignore his cousin, "Did you tell aunt about the deaths?" he asked his cousin.

Julian's face graved considerably at the question and he nodded, "Yes, I did. But maman said that it is not very unusual for such a radical pureblood group like them." He said before leaving Draco to his thoughts.

As he walked through the hallways to his aunt's parlour Draco couldn't say his earlier elation wasn't subsided by real fear for his family. The Knights seemed even crueler than the Death Eaters and they behaved the way just as his aunt had foreseen.

When he opened the door, the view that greeted his somehow worried eyes was most heart-warming.

His son, sporting a blue T-shirt just like his blue shirt and jeans with red muffler, was resting his small head on his aunt Audré's chest and chatting with her animatedly while his wife Hermione, wearing a pale pink dress, was giving the pair an affectionate look.

Draco walked over to the double sofa where Hermione was sitting and keeping a respectable distance between them, sat beside her.

To his dismay, the woman almost jumped out of her seat and giving him a look of pure hatred, took the seat just beside Audré to rest her head over the elderly woman's shoulder.

Draco groaned internally, 'I wasn't going to bite you Granger.' He thought, annoyed.

"Everywhere is full, I guess." He heard his cousin Lillian commented as she walked in with his mother Narcissa, "My maman is taken." She sniffed mockingly and pouted her lips noting Audré's occupied state before sharing a sofa with Narcissa just opposite Draco.

"…then we saw the big glass pyramid…" he heard his son telling his aunt, "It was Louvre. Then Mama told me a story about ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?" Audré asked, looking not less than a child herself, "Tell me more, my little man." she bid.

Draco felt Hermione's eyes flitted towards him just she before interrupted her son's oncoming words, "Little rabbit, Mama thinks it's a not good story for grandma Audré. Why don't you tell her about the Eiffel tower?" she offered hopefully.

Something in the manner she spoke made Draco suspicious, 'What is trying to hide from us?' he thought to himself.

"But Mama it's about avocado ice-cream and it's funny!" Adrian protested and before Hermione could stop him he stated his story, "Mama told me a story today." He said happily to his audiences, "One day she wanted to eat avocado ice-cream."

"Avocado ice-cream!" Audré exclaimed as if it was a food from Mars, "Very strange." She commented, "Why?" she gave a sideways glance to a mortified looking Hermione.

Adrian gave Audré a wise look, "Mama says that all Mamas want to eat strange things when they are going to have their little rabbits." He explained.

"Ooohhhh!" Audré nodded her head as if she had discovered the thirteenth use of dragon blood.

Draco was extremely amused as his son continued the story where Hermione craved to eat avocado ice-cream during her pregnancy but since it was not available in Beauxbatons at that time, she couldn't consume it. Later on when she shared her feelings with her friend Eva, she and her brother Edmound made a plan to take her a Muggle ice-cream parlour where the pregnant woman ate avocado ice-cream to her heart's content.

"Maman, what did you crave to eat when Julian was going to be born?" he heard Lillian asked her mother as she served them all tea, "I never asked you about it."

Draco's eyes shifted from Adrian to Hermione, who was looking anywhere but at his direction. Her hands were shaking slightly and her face was flushed as she took the tea cup from Lillian.

'Why is she behaving like that?' Draco asked himself, 'It is just a story. Besides, I have every right to know what happened to her when she was pregnant with my child.' He thought firmly.

"I had cravings for ice." Audré replied in response to her daughter's question, "I remember crushing ice to make Ice Pops with them and Morpheus used to joke that if I ate ice at that rate, I would be giving birth to an ice sculpture instead of a human baby." She smiled at her memory.

"And what happened when you were about to have me?" Lillian asked eagerly.

"Well," Audré tilted her head to remember, "When I was going to have you, Lillian I felt like I could eat all the pickles in the world. At other times, I don't eat pickles; but that one time Morpheus collected all kinds of pickles from across Europe to satiate my cravings. After you were born I could puke thinking that I ate all those pickles." She reminisced.

"No wonder why my little sister is as sour as a pickled cucumber." Julian teased his sister, who scoffed before turning her attention to Narcissa who had been silent throughout the conversation, "Tell us, aunt, what did you crave to eat when you were about to have Cousin Draco?" she asked curiously.

Draco, who was enjoying the bitter-sweet chat over the tea, was interested to know about his mother's cravings when he noticed Narcissa opened her mouth to answer and closed it midway, "I had no cravings." She said so firmly that Draco was sure she was lying, "I had no cravings." She repeated.

Remembering their earlier conversation where his mother had accused him of stripping her off her honour, Draco realized that Narcissa wasn't willing to talk about her pregnancy before him.

"This tea is good." Draco heard his son commented as he drank tea from a saucer where Audré first poured some tea and blew it cool before offering it to Adrian, "Mama never lets me have tea. But I am a man now. I can drink tea." His pink lips were almost red from contact with the hot beverage and the sight of his son drinking tea from a saucer while sitting on his aunt's lap was so adorable that Draco could swear he had never anything more beautiful as that.

"Mama is right about tea." His aunt agreed with his wife, "You are a man but a little man nonetheless and little men don't drink tea as big men do." Audré said smiling at Hermione and Draco noticed the shift of topic eased her earlier tense demeanor.

The general conversation was pleasant and to Draco's liking until the Alexis 'insufferable' Delacour decided to butt in.

"Pasteur is proving to be extremely difficult." The man said as he settled down on a single sofa as if he owned the place, "Delacroix isn't a surname." He declared as Adrian landed on his waiting arms and gave his uncle Alexis a soppy kiss that pissed off Draco to the point of no return.

He gritted his teeth while outwardly he remained as impassive as possible, 'How dare he let my son kiss him?' he thought furiously, 'Adrian is my son! My son!' he shouted inside his head.

The only other person who didn't seem happy to Alexis's sudden appearance was his cousin Lillian and Draco noted with immense gratitude that she stood up, extracted Adrian from Alexis's devilish snare of arms and they both left when she promised to teach Adrian some interesting chess moves.

"Now that the little man is gone where he should be, I guess we can talk more freely." Julian said in a serious tone, "Tell me Delacour, what is it with the Delacroix that you discovered?" he urged the man.

Absent-mindedly rubbing his cheek where Adrian had kissed him, Alexis took out a sheaf of parchments from the inner pocket of his robe, "As I was saying before, Delacroix is not a surname." He announced handing the papers to Audré, "After Pasteur told us the name, I gave it to the WIB or Wizarding Intelligence Branch to look for any family bearing that surname. But unfortunately they couldn't provide me with any. Their Head of the Department personally contacted and informed me that there is no Wizarding family by the name of Delacroix in entire France be it Paris or other cities." He said as he took the tea Hermione offered him with a gentle smile and Draco's gut wrenched painfully, "When he said that, I thought maybe Pasteur was playing game with us and we should question him under Veritaserum." He paused to sip his tea, "Merci Jean, the sugar is fine." he assured Hermione before continuing with his main conversation, "But then an idea popped in my head. I asked my father about our family name – Delacour." he said evenly to an interested looking audience.

'Big deal!' Draco, who was observing Hermione and Alexis like a hawk from his corner, snorted.

"Papa told me that the name Delacour actually means 'of the royal court'." Alexis elaborated, "Our family residence is in _Ile de la Cit__é_ which is the heart of Paris because the city was indeed founded in _Ile de la Cit__é_. _Lutetia_ is the old name of Paris which in Celtic language means 'Dwelling in the middle of waters' since _Ile de la Cit__é_ is one of the two natural islands in the river Seine. The island was the kings' residence under the fourteen century when they built two gothic masterpieces like _Notre dame_ and _Sainte-Chapelle_, their palace which is now the _Conciergerie_, a hospital which is _H__ô__tel Dieu_ and a barrack that has become _Prefecture d__é__ Police_. Our family was the first to build their Wizarding residence among the kings' residences in _Ile de la Cit__é_ in fifteen century and therefore they were referred to as De-la-cours…" he broke the word and pronounced each part separately, "…or 'of the royal courts'." He paused and took a sip from his cup, "It eventually became our family name – Delacours. Papa's explanation made me take a logical approach to find the history behind the name that Pasteur gave us - Delacroix." He said and a now seething Draco noticed Hermione was hanging to Alexis's every word, "At first I thought it referred to place near the cross since 'croix' is cross in French. I even said so to Madame Chombrun Malfoy." He indicated at Audré.

"Is it not that?" Audré asked, intrigued.

Alexis shook his head, "No." he said, "When I failed to find a family by the name Delacroix, I looked for records where cross was mentioned in any manner and found that Delacroix actually refers to a Wizarding family that received…" he paused and rested his eyes on Hermione, "…a Muggle military award called _Croix de Guerre_ or Cross of War." He said to a deadly silent parlour.

"Excellent Alexis!" Hermione clapped, her face shining in delight and praise, "Excellent! Aunt Audré, don't you think he did a marvelous job with that name?" she asked the woman sitting beside her.

Shaking in rage, Draco gripped the handle of Hawthorn wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white, 'Delacour, you twit! How dare you try to impress my wife with your nice little chit-chat!' he seethed inside his head, 'How dare you look at her? How dare you smile at her? How dare you…' he lost all coherent thoughts.

His aunt on the other hand was applauding like Hermione, "I must say, Monsieur Delacour, that there must be a reason why you became Junior Undersecretary to the Minister at such a young age for I am certain now that it is because your logical approach to solve any problem." She commented pleasantly before turning her attention to Draco, "Now Draco, don't you think I was right in choosing him as your and Jean's third companion in your mission?" she asked sweetly.

Had it not been for the fact that Draco really cared for his aunt Audré and admired her intelligence, he would have screamed a resolute 'No' at her face and left the parlour dragging his wife behind him. But since none of those options were available, he gave her a curt and cold nod, "Yes, Monsieur Delacour did show a little more intelligence than a first year Hufflepuff." He commented coolly and in return earned a venomous glare from his wife.

'There, there, Granger! Now you'll know how I am feeling.' he gave Hermione look of supreme pride and confidence, 'Don't you dare forget that you are Draco Malfoy's wife, Hermione Jean Granger, not Alexis Delacour's. So you should better remain as pure as you are and don't fall under his filthy spells and charms.' He warned her through his eyes.

Alexis, meanwhile, decided to ignore Draco's jibe and continued with his explanation, "As I was saying, the _Croix de Guerre_ or the _Cross of War_ is a military decoration of France. It was first created in 1915 and consists of a square-cross medal on two crossed swords, hanging from a ribbon with various degree pins. The decoration was awarded during the Muggle war called World War I – a Great War between Britain-France-Russia and Germany-Austria-Hungary, again in World War II, and in other conflicts. The _Croix de Guerre_ is commonly bestowed on French and foreign military forces allied to France who distinguish themselves by acts of heroism involving combat with the enemy." He informed the audiences and Draco felt like he was back in Professor Binn's History of Magic lecture class in Hogwarts listening to his drones on Goblin Rebellions, "According to those documents…" he indicated at the parchments he had handed to Audré earlier, "…a family by the name of Gauthiot won that Muggle military honour the _Croix de Guerre_ when one of their son Robert rescued wounded Muggle soldiers while under fire. Since then they are referred to as De-la-Croix or 'of the Cross' after the award they won - 'Croix de Guerre'. So, basically Delacroix is not a surname but a title." He finished with a smile.

Hermione, Draco noted, had gone back to her earlier trance like state as she bestowed her praise to Alexis with her brilliant brown eyes that has somehow enchanted Draco with their innocence and intelligence and unable to do anything to stop it, he simply closed his grey pair.

"Excellent work Monsieur Delacour." he heard his aunt comment heartily while others agreed with her, "Draco, dearest," she called him suddenly, "Are you feeling well?" she enquired albeit anxiously.

Realizing that everyone's eyes are on him, Draco opened his eyes and found all but Hermione staring at him. Hermione, he noted, has suddenly has taken keen interest in the chandelier that hung from ceiling and she seemed to be counting how many candles were in it.

"I am fine." Draco informed the group firmly, "I was feeling a little bored from all these lectures on Croix de Guerre." He shrugged indignantly.

Hermione snorted this time, "Just because some people have the intelligence range of a tea-spoon, doesn't mean we all have it." She commented looking determinedly at the overhead chandelier, "Those who feel bored during an interesting discussion are at full liberty to leave the parlour rather than sit here and make foolish comments." She said and Draco noted her voice was shaking from anger, "If they can't see where the door is, it is on their right." She said indicating at the parlour door.

Draco was about to retaliate like an angry dragon when Audré gave him a warning look, "Draco, dearest, surely you know how to behave like a man." she said in a dead calm voice that ran a chill down Draco's spine, "You must admit that Monsieur Delacour did an excellent job."

Realizing that it wouldn't do him any good if he angered both his wife and aunt that too before his mother Narcissa, Draco nodded and gave Alexis a cold smile, "Yes, he did." he said curtly.

"Where does this Gauthiot family lives?" he heard Hermione asked Alexis this time, "Can we go there now?" she enquired.

To Draco's delight Alexis's face, that shining like a new moon until now, fell considerably at Hermione's question, "No." he shook his head, "I am sorry, Jean. But it isn't not possible." He said solemnly.

"Why not?" Julian asked curiously, "Are they not willing to co-operate?"

"I have no way to know whether they want to co-operate or not." Alexis replied gravely, "As per Wizarding rule, I sent them an owl but they didn't reply. The owl came back empty-legged."

'So the famous Junior Undersecretary isn't as invincible as he claims to be.' Draco smirked.

"But we need them." Hermione said thoughtfully, "As soon as possible. Alexis can't you do anything about it?" she asked seriously.

Alexis shook his head, "I am really sorry, Jean. But I can't." he said apologetically, "You know the laws here and unless the Gauthiots are convicted criminals I can't issue a warrant to search their households which I am sure will result in opposite effects. We want them to help us, not hate us." He explained.

Draco was contemplating Alexis's words with a frown, 'What law? What warrant?' he asked incredulously, 'I have never heard about such ridiculous laws where one can't visit others in emergency.' He thought irritably.

Thankfully the conversation didn't last long afterwards and Alexis left promising Hermione and Audré that he will find out a way to contact the Gauthiots while Draco decided to investigate the problem more thoroughly. His opportunity arrived when Julian and Narcissa left for their respective suites while Hermione stood up and informed Audré that she will be in her quarter with Adrian for both of them are tired from cruising in Seine.

"Aunt Audré." Draco called his aunt as he took the seat beside her which was previously occupied by Hermione, "What's that Delacour said about sending an owl and warrants?" he enquired.

Audré gave him a gentle smile, "I am sorry, Draco, that I didn't explain it to you earlier. Sometimes I forget how little you know about French Wizarding society and their etiquettes." She said, "In France, if we intend to visit someone's home - someone who is not a family, we send them an owl first. Most Wizarding households are protected against unintended visitors and they don't disclose their addresses unless you send them an owl asking for their permission to visit them. Upon receiving the owl, if they feel it is safe to meet the stranger at their home they will send back the owl with their address and a landmark point where it is safe to apparate." She explained, "As Alexis said, he has already sent an owl to the Gauthiots and since they didn't respond, it is most likely that they are not interested to meet him. And unless they are declared as convicted criminals, even the Minister of Magic doesn't have the rights to visit their home forcefully. That will require a warrant issued by the magistrate." She informed Draco.

"And without their expressed permission there is no way to visit them, right?" Draco asked, looking for loopholes in the apparently weird etiquette.

"Correct." Audré affirmed as she observed Draco's frown with curiosity, "Draco, what are you planning?" she asked cautiously.

The wheels of his cunning Slytherin mind already in motion, Draco smirked at his aunt, "I think, I have found a way to visit those foolish Gauthiots." He replied as he stood up to put this theory to test.

He was almost at the door when he heard his aunt called him, "Draco, don't get caught." She warned him and looking over his shoulder, Draco nodded before leaving the parlour.

His first destination was his cousin Julian's suite where the man was towel-drying his dark hairs, clearly out of shower.

"Julian, can you tell me which broomstick is best for night time long distance ride?" Draco asked him settling down on his cousin's bed.

Julian gave him an astonished look as he threw the towel on a chair where it lay crumpled, "Going for a romantic long drive cousin?" he asked spraying some au de cologne on him standing before the mirror.

"Seems like you have a lot of experiences there, cousin." Draco teased back, "Tell me how many girlfriends you had until now? Or do you plan to marry a broomstick?"

Julian looked at Draco's reflection in the mirror and sighed mockingly, "I wish girls were as interesting as broomsticks were, cousin." He remarked looking heartbroken, "Now, jokes apart Draco, why are you in sudden need of a broomstick that is good for night time riding?" he asked keenly.

"I need to test a theory." Draco replied plainly.

"On what? Night time broom velocity?" Julian asked combing his hair.

Draco snorted, "Do you have the answer or should I leave?" he asked impatiently, leaving the bed.

Julian held up a hand to stop him, "Go to my closet and take out the Night Hawk." He briefed Draco, "Most people think that any broomstick is good for night time ride. But unfortunately it is not. Being able to see well during the daytime doesn't necessarily mean that you will see well while flying at night. While Quidditch stadiums have flood lights for night time matches one of the biggest issues when riding at night is reduced visibility due to low light. You also don't have the advantage of colour and contrast that you have during the daytime." He explained, "But Night Hawk is specialized for night time rides because they have a built in sensor that avoids clouds and terrain because these two are impossible to see when flying at night and it leads to disorientation as well as loss of control."

Feeling that he has heard enough lectures since evening for an entire week, Draco left his cousin's bedroom, "Thank you, Julian," he said as he opened the broom closet, "I knew you are a walking encyclopedia on broomsticks." He took out the sleek black broom with a golden writing 'Night Hawk'.

'Intelligence range of a tea-spoon, eh Granger? Hm?' he arched an eyebrow to the broom as he felt the finely polished handle, 'Let's see who is more intelligent – your husband or your lover?' he smirked.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** _**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. **_

_**Thanks to Grovek26, aryaa, poetrywoman, , ramyfan, roni2010, Nikki98 and happyhoper for their reviews.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The Louvre post office was written from website informations and Google street view map.**_

_**The idea of owls was inspired from PS.**_

_**Information and description of Gally Farm were taken from its website and some other websites on it.**_

_**The poem was taken from children's website.**_

_**Draco Malfoy's signature was taken from HP wikia.**_

_**59, Ermitage Street was carefully chosen after scouring Paris Google map in satellite and street view modes.**_

**_Since the French sentences were translated using Google Translate, there might be chance of unintended mistakes. Please feel free to correct me politely. _**

**_Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review._**

**_An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote._**

**_My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab._**

**_The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile._**

_**For adult words this chapter has been rated as : M**_

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental._**

**Chapter 41: The Intent and The Act**

"Malfoy?"

The platinum blonde haired man raised his head from his previous occupation of shoe lace tying and fixed his grey eyes on the man before him, "Pardon?" he drawled.

"Draco Malfoy, I believe they call you." The dark haired man enquired.

Giving a curt nod, Draco went back to tying his shoe lace.

"You fly pretty well." The other man said, "I have been watching you fly for some time now." He informed.

Silent, Draco finished tying the shoe laces and folded his blue Quidditch robes before shrinking and throwing them inside his bag.

"What do you want?" he asked the stranger, straightening himself and throwing the bag over his right shoulder.

"First year Seekers were never this good." the man commented.

"Is there anything wrong with being good?" Draco asked back.

"No." the man shrugged carelessly, "I just thought I would better warn you. Not all goodness is rewarded."

Draco arched an eyebrow at the stranger; "Merci, I'll keep that in mind." he said and attempted to leave.

"Careful, Malfoy." The man shouldered him to stop on his tracks, "We don't give a damn who you are. Remember, if you try to be over smart with us in the match, we'll deal with you in the kindest of manners." He said coolly.

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the stranger, Draco dusted his shoulder carelessly and accentuated his raised eyebrows.

"Listen, who-ever-you-goddamn-are," he said icily, "I played as the Seeker of the Slytherin team for five years and I am used to these empty threats on daily basis before a match approaches. So if you and your merry men are really capable of doing something, try me here." He offered, "Otherwise you can just sod off with your tail between your legs. Understood?" he sneered and taking care to hit the stranger's shoulder as much painfully as he could, Draco left the Sorbonne Quidditch pitch.

The giant amphitheatre, where classes for the first years were held, was half- full when he entered it.

Dominique was engrossed in a newspaper when he settled beside him, "The place is full of barking and howling mads." He grunted.

"Some of third year supporters have been threatening our players ever since it's been announced that the first match of the season will be between us and them." Dominique snorted, "I guess you were on the receiving end of a bully this time." he commented, his eyes not leaving his paper, "How does it feel to be on the other end?" he asked casually.

Draco just couldn't scoff more, "Bully? That bullshit was bully?" he asked indignantly, "If what those rampaging rhinos said can be called a bully then I guess they don't know what bullying is." He said with supreme pride, "Talk about bullying and that to a Malfoy who are the masters of bullying." He snorted.

"What a nice thing to be proud of…" Dominique folded his newspaper with a final glance, "…Malfoy." He said deliberately and Draco arched an eyebrow, "I mean, it must feel extremely smug and satisfying to be a part of such deplorable act and for an honourable Malfoy, I guess it is too much of a temptation for you and your kind."

Draco folded his arms over his chest and gave his peer his coolest look, "Dominique, I will really appreciate it if you hold your tongue when talking about my 'kind'." he hissed.

The look Dominique gave him was even cooler and unnerving, "Draco, I will really appreciate it if you hold your tongue when talking about others as if they are scum." He hissed back, "True that not everyone here have fool's gold in their vaults to roll in but they at least have their self-respect and being proud of your past when you, too bullied people simply means you are either like them or possibly meaner than those who tried to bully you. So I suggest that you sort your priorities before you talk."

The staring contest that followed between Draco and Dominique wasn't over until their professor walked in and started the lecture on 'Essentials of a Valid Offer.'

Draco's tried hard to keep his concentration on the lecture where his professor was explaining how to create a Legal Relationship in a Valid Offer.

'_The proposal must be made to create legal relations…'_ he was lecturing in fluent French, _'…otherwise it will not be a valid proposal. A proposal not made with the intention of creating a legal relationship between the offerer and the offeree, is not fit to create a valid contract.'_

'How dare he talks about my family like they are common people?' he seethed, 'We are Malfoys and no one bullies a Malfoy.'

'I have been way too friendly with half-blood riff-raffs like Dominique.'

'But it was he who pointed out that my family gold isn't pure enough to be used for my wife and son.'

'And it was Dominique who came forward to befriend me while almost no one in this class did that.'

'But that doesn't give him rights to talk about my kind like that.'

'But he is right in a sense. You have seen how Adrian reacted when Pierre bullied him. Being a bully is nothing to be proud of.'

'I was not being proud. I was just telling that those threats don't even qualify to be called a bully.'

'Indirectly, you were boasting about your bullying abilities; you were telling him that you can be a better bully.'

'Adrian will never be proud of a father who prides himself of being an accomplished bully.'

Draco's rage calmed down considerably when memories of the night when he was introduced to his son surfaced in his mind. The boy had scolded him for being a bigot to his mother and himself and accused that Draco would have killed him hadn't his mother brought him to France in the first place. Ever since that fateful night, his only son keeps as much distance between them as possible while being civil in public. What will happen if his mother tells him that his father used to be a bully at school? All his works to uplift his image before his son will go to dogs and he will be forced to watch Adrian from distance for the rest of his life while his heart will crave be with son.

Draco sighed so audibly that Dominique gave him a concerned look.

"You alright, Draco?" he whispered from the corner of his mouth while his eyes rested on their teacher.

Draco gave a curt nod and returned to his note-taking.

They received their graded essays at the end of the lecture class and Draco opened his roll of parchment to see what grades he had earned this time.

"I got an 'O'." he said to Dominique as if nothing had happened between them before the class, "What about you?"

"I got an 'E'." Dominique replied, his demeanor calm and collected, "Look, I am sorry if I have insulted your family by my words. It is just that I can't tolerate snobs." He said solemnly.

"You should have thought that before you befriended the greatest snob that ever walked this planet." Draco remarked as he patted on Dominique's shoulder, "Now there is no return." He said carelessly.

"Snob or not Draco, you are not what you show yourself as." Dominique smiled as he heaved his bag on his shoulder and proceeded to leave the class, "There is a different man behind that cold and hard shell that everyone sees and avoids. That was the reason why I approached you to see if my assessments about you were correct or not." He said as they left the class and came out in the corridor.

"And was it correct?" Draco asked curiously, he has certainly never been regarded like that by anyone.

Dominique went back to his earlier careless attitude and shrugged, "No." he said and Draco was certain he was lying and denying to tell the truth, "But I guess there is no way back since I have developed a strange liking for the greatest snob that ever walked this planet." He said airily.

How strange that Draco too had developed a liking for Dominique, the man who hardly let go of a chance to tease him. But somehow his teases had brought good results for him in the end.

As they walked through the spacious corridor and down the stairs to the courtyard that had the willow tree that they were partial to, Draco pondered over the challenge at hand.

He checked his watch and found it was only quarter past one o' clock. That meant he had almost two hours before his interview in the Ministry of Magic and there was no way he wouldn't give his theory a try.

"Dominique," he called the man as they settled under the willow tree and rested their backs against it, "Is there anywhere I can find a hundred owls?" he asked as carelessly as possible.

"Why?" Dominique asked, giving him a curious glance.

Draco considered the question before answering it, "Well…um… my wife and I have put on a bet." He said solemnly, not to appear as a liar, "She said that I can't find a hundred owls at a time to deliver a post and I said I can." He lied smoothly.

"So finally you have got back into her good books?" Dominique snorted audibly.

Draco couldn't deny that he wanted to be in Hermione's good books now for the sake of their son. But with Delacour orbiting around her like a satellite, it was seemingly impossible.

"Do you want me to win or not?" he asked back, frowning.

"Well I guess from your words that your wife is also an English woman and she still doesn't know much about France and most importantly about Paris." Dominique answered, "Otherwise she would have known before she put that bet that, not that there is a place where you can find more hundred owls to deliver posts, Draco, that place also happens to be in Paris."

Overlooking Dominique's remarks about Hermione's lack of knowledge about France, Draco leaned forward to know the answer, "Where?" he asked.

"Louvre post office." Dominique replied curtly.

Draco frowned even deeper, "You mean there is a post office inside the Louvre museum?" he asked skeptically.

Dominique gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course not. Why should it be?" he asked Draco, "It is a Muggle post office in 52 Rue du Louvre, a street just around the Louvre museum. While most post offices closes at six o' clock in the evening and don't open in weekends, Louvre post office is open 24 hours a day seven days a week. It is more efficient than other post offices and has more staff on the floor."

Draco shook his and rolled his eyes in resignation, "Dominique." He said with uncharacteristic patience, "I am looking for a Wizarding post office, not a Muggle one. Besides since when did Muggles start to use owls for postal services?" he asked deliberately.

Dominique held out a hand to stop Draco and sported a superior smile on his face, "Did I ever mention that Muggles use owl?" he asked Draco, "That post office has a Wizarding section where people like you and me go to post their letters by owls." He finished.

"Is there any place in whole France where there isn't a magical establishment not running alongside a Muggle one?" Draco asked, throwing his hands in air in evident irritation, "I mean, you French have infiltrated every Muggle institutions I have laid my eyes upon. The Ministry of Magic is in the Muggle Ministry of Defense, this law school is inside a Muggle University – Sorbonne, Ruelle Les Halles is just beside Muggle Les Halles and now you are telling me that even the Wizarding post office is inside a Muggle post office? What an idiotic way to hide ourselves from them." He said scornfully.

"That's because we, French, follow the camouflage rule, Draco." Dominique said with an amused smirk, "I know it may appear weird for English people like yourselves and a pureblood nonetheless to share something with Muggles whom you consider way under your precious feet. But I assure you that there is no better way than to hide ourselves just beside Muggles. Take Sorbonne for example, there are almost four hundred thousand students that study here in various disciplines and only nine hundred of them are witches and wizards. So tell me who is going to look for the needle in this haystack? Who is going to look for nine hundred Wizarding students from among four hundred thousand?" he asked skeptically, "No one." He answered, "That's why we run our institutions alongside them so that they never notice us. They will take us just as another Muggle. Besides, these days Muggles dress pretty weirdly too. So there is also no chance that they will spot us for wearing a robe or a cloak; they will think we are just another weird Muggle like them." He shrugged.

Defeated in his argument against his peer, Draco decided to leave this subject, "Whatever." He said indignantly, "Now tell me where is this Wizarding post office? Where should I apparate?" he asked.

Dominique checked his watch and stood up, "Come." He said to a frowning Draco, "I'll take you there." He offered.

Not wasting another moment, Draco leapt to his feet and followed his peer.

The place that they appeared a minute later was a thin alleyway between two imposing buildings on the either side.

"That's Rue du Louvre." Dominique indicated the Muggle street before them as they started walking towards it, "The building on my right hand side is _Poste Centrale du Louvre_." he tilted his head to it and they turned the corner to appear beside an impressive building, "The Muggles enter through that door," he showed Draco a blue and yellow sign with a writing 'La poste' on it, "We, wizards on the other hand enter through this way," Dominique said and led him through a high arched corridor with large Muggle clocks fixed on the wall to a wooden door before pushing it open, "Welcome to La Poste du Magic." He announced pompously.

Draco had never seen anything less like a Wizarding post office in his life.

The place had not a single trace of owl or wizards in it. Instead men and women dressed in Muggle attire where working as they weighed letters and placed seals on them manually.

Deciding to keep his views to himself, Draco followed Dominique to a counter where a wizened man was writing something on a large white envelope.

"Excuse moi, Monsieur?" Dominique addressed the man, "This friend of mine wants to send a hundred owls to his beloved wife as a romantic birthday surprise. Can it be arranged?" he asked while Draco snorted beside him.

The post office staff looked up from his envelope, "A hundred?" he asked seriously.

Dominique nodded, "Yes, Monsieur." He affirmed.

"That's a large pack of owls you are requesting for." The staff said, "It will require special payment."

"How much?" Draco asked this time, "I am willing to pay any amount for my wife." He assured.

"Well, then fill up this form and deposit the money in the 'Cash' section." The man said and handed a roll of parchment to Dominique, "Your request will be processed according to your wish." He said before returning to his work.

Draco carefully filled the form and deposited the required amount of hundred galleons for hundred owls on the cash section before taking out the bundle of letters that he had created using a Gemini Spell.

"Here." He handed the fat bundle to the clerk who sat behind the 'Local mail' bar, "I want these to be delivered to the person in question all at once." He explained while the female clerk received the letters and gave him a voucher.

The female clerk nodded, "It will be done, Monsieur." She assured him.

"But can I be present when you let the owls out?" Draco asked carefully, "You see this is a birthday surprise for my wife who is angry with me and currently living at her parents." He lied smoothly, "I just want to make sure everything will be perfect." He gave the clerk a charming and convincing smile.

To his immense satisfaction the clerk smiled back, "How touching." She remarked, "Don't worry, Monsieur. Since the occasion is very special for you, I'll ask the caretaker to take you to the owlery for your posts. Happy?" she asked him.

"You are so kind." Draco smiled at her and with a promise to be back again for his letters he left the counter.

"Your wife is an English woman and the name that you wrote on the form – Guathiot, is a French one. So who are sending all these letters to?" Dominique asked him as they left the post office together, "Both of us know that we lied." He said airily.

"It is for my wife." Draco affirmed, "In an indirect way." He added.

"Subtle romance?" Dominique smirked and they appeared in the alleyway where they had apparated half an hour ago, "Interesting! I hope she realizes it in the end." He commented.

'I hope that she realizes that her husband is more intelligent than her lover.' Draco thought, as he bade his peer goodbye and turned on the spot to appear before the Ministry of Magic.

Once inside, Draco proceeded to find his cousin Julian at his office.

The man was extremely grave when he knocked and entered the office.

"Draco." His cousin noted and motioned him to sit, "I thought your interview was not before three o' clock."

Draco nodded, "My class is over and I thought I would meet you before the interview to see if there has been any progress on the matter." He explained his intention.

Julian rubbed his face wearily, "I am so sorry Draco, I couldn't find an opportunity to ask Sergeant about you. The Minister is extremely disturbed by the way those men died. Luckily, it didn't leak to the press otherwise there would have been a mayhem claiming that we are using illegal methods to interrogate prisoners. Besides, maman met the Minister this morning and after that Guizot called a meeting asking everyone's opinion about Pasteur's demands." He said and rang a bell, "I am starving and I guess from your looks that you also haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I will order us some food." He said as the door opened and his secretary walked in, "Smoked chicken and cheese baguette sandwiches with two coffees please." He bid and the woman left with a silent nod.

"I thought aunt Audré met the Minister yesterday. She told me that she had asked Delacour to place an appointment on her behalf." Draco said as soon as the door closed and Julian shook his head.

"I told Delacour to change and place it this morning instead." Julian informed him, "I wanted the questioning under Veritaserum to be over so that we can gather enough evidence to persuade the Minister to fulfill Pasteur's demands. Besides, maman may not show it, cousin, but she is injured and weak. That was a Dark Magic they used on her." He said grimly, "Lillian and I have no one except maman now and Rochés or not I don't want to lose her." He said firmly.

Julian's words touched Draco's heart in a way that he himself didn't even know he was capable of feeling. Since he had met his aunt and got the opportunity to know her closely, he had envisioned her to be an unusually strong and clever woman. Except for fainting once in Malfoy manor Audré has never shown any signs of weakness before him and therefore Draco had taken it to be granted. That his cousins too relied upon their mother like he relied upon his mother Narcissa made him wonder what he has ever done for the woman who had done so much for him.

"Your sandwich, Draco." He heard his cousin called him and coming back to reality, Draco took one before taking a large bite out of it.

"Julian, I want to give mother something. Can you give me any suggestions?" Draco asked him.

"To Aunt Narcissa?" Julian asked back, "Well that depends on what she likes." He commented.

Draco reflected on the question, 'What does his mother like?'

"I don't know what mother likes." He said truthfully to his cousin, "I mean, it's not that I don't love her or didn't pay her much attention, Julian; I did. It is just that she always had what she wanted. My father never kept any of her wishes unfulfilled. She had the best clothes, jewelries, capes, hats, everything she wanted. So, it never occurred to me to ask or enquire what she likes." he explained.

"Well, Papa also never left maman's wishes unfulfilled. She too had the best things." Julian finished his first sandwich and reached for more, "But how long do you think those things can keep a woman happy?" he asked, "Women like our mothers always want to see their children to be successful and respected in the society. So, my advice to you will be to give her something that she never thought was possible." He said and took a sip from his coffee.

Draco pondered over Julian's words.

It was evident from his mother's words and actions that she had distanced herself from her only son, the son for whom she had once fought against the world. She had sacrificed all she could to keep him safe and in return he, Draco had given her the title of a rapist's mother.

How can he possibly make their relationship like it was before?

"What did the Minister say in his meeting?" he asked Julian, making a mental note to give his mother's issue a good thought later, "Has he agreed to come at terms with Pasteur?"

Julian smirked, "How could he not be?" he asked back, "Who do you think he is dealing with? My maman and Pasteur – the two most intelligent people in the whole France." He said proudly, "As soon as maman left, he called a meeting and told us that from now on Pasteur's demands will be fulfilled only if he could provide us with right information." He said smugly.

"That's a progress." Draco said pleasantly surprised, "I knew aunt Audré could do it. Then why were you so grave when I arrived here?" He asked Julian.

"Because Delacour still haven't had any breaks on the case of how to contact those Delacroixs." Julian said irritably, "Blasted people. We need them now. My mother has been injured, my nephew has been traumatized. Our family is facing all the dangers and this family is hiding behind the Wizarding etiquettes." He said angrily, "Had it not been for those rules regarding owls, Draco, I swear I would have hunted them down." He said furiously.

Draco held out a hand to stop his cousin's outburst, "Patience, cousin, patience. Delacour isn't the only intelligent man that walks on this planet." He said with a confident smile.

Julian snorted this time, his earlier anger gone, "I guess the great Slytherin had hatched some deadly plans to make Delacroix to come out of their hiding?" he remarked.

Draco wiped his mouth in his napkin and took up his coffee cup before answering, "Deadly?" he mocked, "No." he replied, "Plans?" he asked himself, "I guess it's a yes." he smirked.

"You took the Night Hawk for that purpose?" Julian asked, looking interested.

Smiling contentedly Draco finished his coffee and checked his watch to find that it was already quarter to three.

"I will be off." He said leaving his bag on the chair he had occupied, "Don't even think that I am going to thank you for the lunch. You yourself said yesterday that Slytherin don't thank people." He said and without a backward glance, left his cousin's office.

Walking slowly and deliberately, he reached Sergeant's office precisely at three o' clock just when the secretary came out from within and informed him that Sergeant was expecting him.

"Bonjour." Draco greeted man with mixture of pride and politeness, "Draco Malfoy is at your service." He said arrogantly.

Sergeant, who was accompanied by two other men on his either side, greeted him back and motioned him to take a seat.

"Can you please show us your certificates?" the man on Sergeant's right side asked Draco.

Draco reached inside his robes and took out a small folder before enlarging it to its original size and handing it over to him.

"You will find my O. W. L. and N. E. W. T. s certificates in there." He said to the men in general before him, "My grades in every subject is written there."

"Sergeant told us that you passion lies in potions and we, his colleagues know that how hard it is to please him. He almost never praises a person except I guess, your cousin Julian for his devotion and sincerity in his works. So, when he told us that he has found someone who he thinks can be a good researcher for us, we decided to give it a try." The man on Sergeant's left side said with an apathetic face, "Tell me Malfoy, why do you think most people don't take Potions seriously like they do with other subjects like Charms and Transfiguration?" he asked Draco.

Draco, who had been expecting questions on different Potion ingredients and recipes, thought about the question with slight frown before the answer hit him.

"Monsieur," he fixed his grey eyes on the asker, "Your question was answered by my late Potions professor on my first day at Potions class. His name was Professor Severus Snape and he was one of the most knowledgeable persons I have ever met. He had said that since 'there is no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in Potions' most people don't regard it as magic." Draco quoted his mentor's first speech, "He said not everyone has the power to appreciate the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with shimmering fume that can bewitch our minds and ensnare our senses except for those selected few who truly understand what a correctly brewed Potion is capable of doing. My family being a pureblood one from tenth century and my ancestor Armand Malfoy being a Frenchman who settled in Britain, I have had close encounter with good potioneers from childhood and thus I understand as well as appreciate its real beauty." He said solemnly.

"So you claim that you find Potions as an engaging subject. Then why not open your own apothecary and run your own business?" the man who had been examining Draco's certificates asked this time as he handed the certificates to his companions, "Don't you think that would be more suitable since you will have more freedom of work ?"

Draco shifted his gaze to the man and shook his head, "No, because no excellence can't be achieved without competition." He said boldly, "I could have done what you suggested, Monsieur, but that way I would be competing only with myself, not with others. But here, I will be working with the researchers who are taking this field to a new direction. There is chance of ground-breaking discoveries and all I would be doing, had I ran my own shop, was reading about them in newspaper. I want to be a part of it, a part of history and if possible even create one. That's why an apothecary business isn't my cup of tea." He answered.

"Tell us what do you know about Suicide Salt?" Sergeant asked him this time and Draco being the one to brew it in order to frame Rochés couldn't more delighted.

His first ever job interview being over, when Draco came out half an hour later clutching his appointment letter the first person who came in his mind was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

His cousin Julian's earlier words echoed across his mind:

'_Women like our mothers always want to see their children to be successful and respected in the society. So, my advice to you will be to give her something that she never thought was possible.'_

He walked back to his cousin's office to retrieve his bag, determined to pay a visit to his mother to show her his appointment letter.

'You may no longer take pleasure in calling me your son, mother. But I will always seek to be your loving son once again.' Draco thought as he shoved his appointment letter inside his robes and entered Julian's office.

•••••

Hermione couldn't be happier with the arrangements she had made for Adrian and Apolline this afternoon.

The little boy was running to and fro like his little rabbit Peter and it was a sight to behold. Her mother Apolline on the other hand was digging out some potatoes.

Her work for the day being over earlier, Hermione had returned to Delacour residence to take Adrian and Apolline for a day out in a pick-it-yourself farm in the fringes of Paris. Located at the west of the French capital city, the _Ferme et Cueillette de Gally_ or Gally Farm was a farm bursting with a variety seasonal fruits, vegetables and flowers where public was invited to wade through the fields of lush greenery and blossoms to harvest their own produce.

She will never forget how much effort Gustave and Apolline had put to make her cruise with her son a memorable experience and living with the half-Veela Delacour matriarch for more than six years had taught her that Apolline would be affronted if Hermione tried to thank her too much. It was no secret that the elderly woman loved her like her own daughter and maybe even more. So taking Apolline out with her and Adrian was Hermione's form of expressing her gratitude for always being there when she needed her and her family.

"Mama! When will we go to pick the apples?" her son tugged her sleeve and Hermione looked down at the happy face that was as red as the muffler that Adrian wore around his neck, "Right after grandma Apolline digs some more potatoes." She replied.

"Can I dig them too, Mama?" her son enquired but Hermione shook her head this time.

"No, Adrian." she said stroking his silvery blonde curls fondly, "It is a tough job for a little boy…sorry…little man like you." She corrected herself noticing Adrian's slight frown at the word 'boy', "I just don't want you to hurt your arm before the cast is removed on Thursday. Hm?" she explained kindly and her cute little son nodded.

"I am tired of this cast." He complained, "I can't draw. And I made you hurt yourself." He gave a tiny sniff and unable hold herself anymore Hermione crouched down and gave her son a tender kiss on his soft rosy cheek.

"How can Mama be at ease when her little rabbit is in pain?" she asked, hugging Adrian and feeling their hearts beating against each other, "You are Mama's love, Mama's man…you are Mama's everything and she can never see you in pain. Never." She said firmly.

"I can never see you in pain, Mama." Her son said, his voice tender and truthful.

Her son's honest words filled her heart with such a surge of emotion that Hermione embraced Adrian more tightly and closed her eyes.

'_What would I have done without this child in my life?' _she asked herself,_ 'What would have been the value of my existence without him?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_Without Adrian I am nothing.'_

Someone kissed softly on her head followed by Adrian's and opening her eyes, Hermione looked up to find a flustered but otherwise happy Apolline.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a bond between a mother and her child. It's like you two have different bodies but one soul." She commented wisely, "Even among Veelas, it is very rare."

Hermione smiled at her and stood up, "I hope your potato digging is over mother because Adrian has been asking me to take him to apple gardens." She informed her.

"Oh yes, it's done." Apolline nodded while indicating at the wooden crate filled with freshly unearthed potatoes inside a wheelbarrow which has been magicked to run on its own, "Gustave just loves my Baeckeoffe and if I add fresh potatoes with cubed mutton and onions, I guess he will eat the entire dish alone." She said fondly.

Taking her son's sound hand, Hermione started to walk towards the apple gardens where she planned to spend the rest of the afternoon.

"Where did you find this farm, Jean?" Apolline asked her as they walked together, "I have lived in Paris ever since my marriage with Gustave and I didn't know about it." she confessed.

Hermione gave her a modest smile, "Well, mother, even I didn't know about it until this morning when I went to my office and found my intern, a witch by the name of Claudia eating an apple and reading one of my books. She offered me one and told me that her mother had picked them from a farm called Gally Farm which is near to Paris. I never knew witches and wizards picked their own fruits and vegetables from Muggle farms but Claudia told me her mother apparates all the way from Lillé just because she likes the fresh and down-to-earth flavour of fruits and vegetables over the market bought ones. That's when I remembered how Adrian loved picking grapes the other day in Château and decided to spend our afternoon here." She explained.

"Well, I must say I am happy that you brought us here, Jean." Apolline said pleasantly, "Because like Claudia's mother, from now on I will be coming here to pick my vegetable and fruits. It's true that I have apple, olive, fig and other fruit-bearing trees in my garden but what's better than standing on a apple garden with rows and rows of apple trees full of red apples waiting to be picked?" she asked happily.

The moment Hermione set her foot on the apple garden, Adrian's excited squeals reached the Jupiter and its many stars.

"APPLES ! APPLES! APPLES!..." he sang while running around the place from one tree to another and looked up at the deliciously fresh and inviting fruits, "MAMA! I WANT TO PICK APPLES!" he demanded impatiently.

Hermione nudged Apolline forward to help her son pick his favourite fruit while she removed her wand and cast protective spells around the place; true that she wasn't expecting to be attacked here in a Muggle farm of all places but the way Audré had been attacked had made her more cautious regarding Adrian's security while he is out with her. Being the Gryffindor she was, Hermione denied to let her son be cooped up inside the Château for the fear of being attacked by some lunatics. Adrian was her son; as a mother she was well capable of taking care of her son and would never spoil the little boy's childhood fun for a battle between two families that doesn't concern him directly.

It was the one of the best afternoons that she had spent with her son and French mother, Apolline. They talked, sang, played and picked up apples. Hermione soon found out that her son was more talented that he ever displayed himself as for after some demonstrations from Apolline on how to choose the best apples, he started selecting them on his own while Apolline lifted him in her arms and the happy little boy picked them one by one.

"Grandma, take me to that apple. It's round and red." He noted and Apolline carried him to the mentioned apple that waited to be picked.

"Adrian, would you like to learn a new poem?" Hermione asked from under a tree that she was standing and looking up a suitable fruit, "Mama knows a poem that she thinks you will like."

"New poem?" Adrian asked eagerly, "Tell me, Mama."

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to remember the poem her grandmother had taught her when she was a little girl of five or six.

'_A little red apple_

_Hung high in a tree_

_I looked up at it,_

_And it looked down at me._

'_Come down, please,' I called._

_And what do you suppose?_

_That little red apple _

_Dropped right on my nose'_

Adrian's amused laugh again scared the birds out of their shelters.

"The apple dropped on your nose?" he asked and laughed so hard that the little boy almost turned blue and coughed.

"Enough laughing." Hermione chided her son, patting him gently on his back to help him get over his cough, "Now let's recite it together." She offered as they settled on the grass under an apple tree.

Just like the day before, Adrian copied his mother's tone and tempo as he recited after Hermione.

"A little red apple…" Hermione said.

"A little red apple…" Adrian said after her.

"Hung high in a tree…" Hermione said tilting her head up to look at a tree.

"Hung high in a tree…" Adrian too tilted his head like his mother.

"I looked up at it…" Hermione widened her eyes mocking surprise and interest.

"I looked up at it…" Adrian's grey eyes widened too.

"And it looked down at me…" Hermione looked down as if she was the said apple.

"And it looked down at me…" Adrian copied his mother's movements perfectly.

" 'Come down, please,' I called." Hermione looked up again and pleaded the imaginary apple.

" 'Come down, please,' I called." Adrian on the other hand pleaded to a real time apple hanging from a branch.

"And what do you suppose?" Hermione asked dramatically.

"And what do you suppose?" Adrian asked the apple a little too dramatically.

"That little red apple…" Hermione announced.

"That little red apple…" Adrian held his breath in anticipation.

They didn't get the chance to finish the poem together for the apple that Adrian had been targeting with his eyes suddenly dropped on his lap.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" Apolline squealed loudly as Hermione looked up and around wildly to understand what had happened, "He Summoned the apple! Jean, stop looking around." she bid Hermione who returned her gaze to a stunned looking Adrian watching the apple on his lap curiously, "Your son has Summoned the apple just by his eyes." She explained.

Waves after waves of surprise, pleasure, pride, love and affection hit Hermione and she lost all coherent thoughts as she realized what her son had done.

"He is just five and a half and he Summoned an apple from that distance without any wands?" Apolline said incredulously, "I bet not many adults can do that with a wand." She said before engulfing a shocked looking Adrian in her deep embrace.

Hermione took the apple her son had summoned and looked at it.

'_It was clear now that this magic wasn't the result of a sudden emotional outburst.'_

'_In his mind Adrian had imagined the apple to fall and unconsciously used his magic to get what he wanted.' _

'_Who could have thought that her little son, who has barely been trained, would be so controlled when would he display his magic?'_

"I think we should return home right away, Jean," Hermione heard Apolline offered her, "I am looking forward to inform everyone about this marvelous incident and I guess we will be coming over with you to the Château this evening."

"This evening?" Adrian who was finally found his words, asked his grandma Apolline curiously.

"Yes, my lovely little man, this evening." She affirmed, "We will come to celebrate your First Intended Magic." She explained kindly.

Hermione, who now understood what Apolline meant, was still at a loss of words.

Even she hadn't imagined that the afternoon could be come to a close with a better outcome: Adrian's first intended magic.

•••••

Audré couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the solitary apple on the table.

Her dear little grandson, the most eligible bachelor in Paris, the adorable and innocent boy who has become her heart beat, had displayed his First Intended Magic by Summoning an apple from six feet distance at the at the tender age of five and a half.

The said boy was currently sitting on combined laps of his grandpa Gustave and grandma Apolline, his head resting on Apolline's bosom while his tiny feet lay over Gustave's lap. He was uncharacteristically silent for a person who was the centre of all attention.

Apart from her, the other occupants of her parlour were Narcissa and Hermione. Narcissa looked as shocked as Audré herself while Hermione was sporting a gentle smile.

"I am so pleased that you came on your own." Audré, who was having one of those rare occasions when she couldn't speak, found her voice at last and said, "It will strengthen our family bonding." She commented, "But I must admit that you have embarrassed me immensely, Madame Delacour, with all these delicious foods that you have brought with you." She indicated at the French Opera cake, lemon pie and fruit custard tarts before her on the table, "Jean's home is your home too and you need not bring anything to visit her." She said earnestly.

Apolline waved her hand airily, "It's nothing, Madame Chombrun Malfoy." She said politely, "It's the occasion of my grandson's First Intended Magic and how could I visit him empty handed?" she asked with a smile and kissed Adrian's forehead, "Besides, we, Gustave and I wanted to invite you and your family for a humble dinner at our residence on coming Sunday."

That the Delacours have come forward and invited her family for a dinner pleased Audré to one end. It has been a while that both the families had been formally acquainted but have had no opportunities to progress it apart from occasional official visits by Alexis and once a week long stay of Gabrielle. The Delacours were overall a nice family and Audré was interested in strengthening the bond between them. As elders it was their duty to look past unpleasant realities between Draco and Hermione in order to have a better future for Adrian.

"Where are your children?" Apolline asked, looking around the place.

Audré checked the clock over the mantelpiece and smiled at her guests, "I am sorry that they are not at home to welcome you. It's only five o' clock and Julian is still at the Ministry. Lillian, my daughter will be returning home at six and my nephew Draco, he will be returning with Julian too." she replied.

Truth be told the day had been full of surprises for Audré. It had started with her meeting the Minister of Magic where she had pointed out how it was important to have Pasteur on their side. The Minister Francois Guizot, though wasn't as intelligent as her grandfather the ex-Minister of magic Pierre Laval had been, had listened to her words and there weren't many people who walked this planet that had the audacity to say 'No' to Audré Chombrun Malfoy's request. Eventually, he had agreed to come at terms with Pasteur. Then around the dusk, her nephew Draco had returned from his Law School and informed them – Audré and Narcissa- that he has been selected as one of the Potions Researchers under the Defense Potions Department and that he would be working alongside his cousin Julian as well as continuing his study in law at Sorbonne. It had been more of a shock than a surprise for Narcissa when her son laid the appointment letter on her feet and left silently. Audré had witnessed how the woman had clutched the letter and cried like a child all the while wailing that why hadn't her son done it before and why hadn't she encouraged her son to earn his own money.

But the cherry on the top was Hermione returning with her son Adrian followed by Apolline and Gustave's visit. The news that Adrian was capable of controlling his magic at such a young age was the biggest surprise of all for both Audré and Narcissa. Adrian's biological grandmother had gaped at her grandson while Audré had been at a loss of what to do or say.

Audré's was dying to take Adrian in her arms but since the Delacours didn't get much opportunity to spend much time with their 'little man' she let them have their time with the adorable child first. The tea was served along with the cake, tart and pie they had brought and after half an hour of merry talks among the elders, during which Narcissa remained mostly silent, the Delacours left with a promise from Audré that she will be present at the dinner next Sunday with her entire family.

As soon as the Delacours left, her daughter Lillian returned from her work and Audré greeted her with the day's biggest news: Adrian's magic.

To her immense satisfaction, the little boy was now sitting beside Audré as silent as before.

"What is it, my little man?" Audré asked curiously to the silent child, who should be jumping up and down instead of sitting quietly, "Are you sad, my dear?"

Adrian nodded and Audré, who knew how this little boy never lied, for his eyes always spoke the truth on his behalf, gently stroked his blonde curls.

"Can grandma ask what is wrong with her little man?" she asked tenderly.

Adrian's voice was barely audible when he spoke, "Everyone tells me that I am young and I have a lot of magic. Grandpa says men should take care of ladies. But I couldn't save you. They attacked you. You were alone. I am ashamed." He said sadly.

Realizing what her grandson meant by 'they' and 'attack' Audré didn't know why she was suddenly crying and smiling at once.

Hermione, who certainly has had more than her own share of surprises for the day, looked dumbstruck at her son's confession while Narcissa and Lillian were speechless.

"Who said my little man didn't save his grandma Audré?" Audré asked the sober boy kindly, "Do you any idea my child how you have kept this old and tired woman alive?" she asked unable hold back her emotions.

"You are crying?" Adrian asked noticing Audré's tearful eyes and he reached out to wipe her tears with a small hand, "Mama cries." She indicated at her now tearful mother, "Monsieur's Mama also cries." He tilted his head at Narcissa's direction, "Now you cry. I don't like to see ladies cry. Grandpa says it's bad for eyes." He complained.

"We won't cry." It was Narcissa who spoke this time, her voice was full of emotion, "I promise on behalf of all the ladies here that we will never cry again." She placed a solemn hand over her heart, "We have nothing to fear when our little man is here." She said proudly.

"Yes, my little rabbit." Hermione said this time as she leaned and kissed her son's forehead, "Mama also promises she will never cry."

"Yes, dear little nephew, we won't cry ever again." Lillian assured, "We are so proud to have a little brave man like you with us. My brother and cousin both are completely good-for-nothing kind of men. They are not as brave as you are." She said firmly.

After many assurances that her 'ladies' wouldn't cry ever again and that he had been brave the day they were attacked, Adrian got back to his cheerful mood and ate a slice of Apolline's French opera cake while describing their apple picking in a Muggle farm.

"…there was a lot of apples…red…round…fresh…" he said as Audré watched him with fascination, "…I love apples…I love grapes and berries too…I love fruits..." Adrian said and Audré nodded encouragingly, "Mama taught me a poem on apples and I laughed a lot…it says the apple drops on my nose." He laughed in amusement.

"Did the apple fell on his nose?" Audré asked in alarm as she checked Adrian's the perfect nose.

"No." Adrian said as if chiding Audré for being 'silly', "It is in the poem. It says the apple fell on the nose." He explained wisely.

A second round of tea was served, this time with Lillian and Narcissa finally joining in. Audré observed how her sister-in-law looked considerably light hearted in the presence of Adrian.

'How strange it is that even the vilest of hearts would melt down before an innocent child like Adrian?' Audré thought solemnly, 'Be it mine or Draco or Narcissa, it seems like it is this young boy's pure heart that keeps us going forward even when in darkest of despair.'

•••••

Draco rotated his broom and encircled the house that was now covered with a hundred owls of different sizes, shapes and colours while loud and angry shrieks came from one of the windows.

'Who the hell is this?' he female voice was screaming at the top of her voice, 'Who does this blasted 'Malcolm' thinks he is? Sending us a pack of hundred owls? As if we have nothing else to do but to open this cursed letters? What will happen if the Muggle's see all those owls and find out about us.' she swore loudly.

Draco snorted, "Woman, you keep shrieking like that and the Muggles 'will' find out what you are." He said in immense amusement, "So this is Guathiot household?" he asked himself, "I guess we will have a tough time taming that shrew." He said before noting the location and landing smoothly before the two-storied house.

Under the Disillusionment Charm, Draco examined the neighbourhood that appeared like a Muggle one. Loud sounds of Muggle televisions were coming from windows while some motorcycles and cars were parked haphazardly along the wide and spacious alleyway.

He looked around the name plate of the perfectly Muggle looking Wizarding residence.

"59 Ermitage street." He read the French sign and let out a contented sigh, "See you soon, shrew." He whispered to the loud voice that was determined to let everyone know that they were witches, "Have a good-owl-night." he said before grabbing his broom and disapparating into nothingness.

The garden of his uncle's Château was deserted when he appeared there seconds later and checking his watch Draco realized that it must be dinner time.

'How about a nice dinner with my son and wife?' he thought smugly, 'What a marvelous way to celebrate being a tea-spoon.' He smirked on Hermione's earlier comment regarding his intelligence.

The sound from dining room said that the two people that he had been wanting to meet were taking their meals and Draco entered it as impassively as he possibly could.

"Cousin!" Julian, who always sat just beside him, noted his presence first, "I was beginning to think that you have lost your way." He remarked lightly.

Draco settled on his usual seat and looked around the table, "59 Ermitage street." He announced solemnly.

"59 Ermitage street?" Julian repeated after him, frowning, "It seems like you have really lost your way, Draco. This is not 59 Ermitage Street. This is Château de la Grange-Bléneau." He reminded.

Draco gave his cousin an even look before resting his eyes on his wife, who was taking her meal silently with Adrian, "No, cousin, I assure you I haven't lost my way. 59, Ermitage street is the address of the Guathiot residence." He stated calmly.

As if a bomb had been dropped, the dining room became silent.

With immense pleasure Draco noted that as soon as the words reached her ears, Hermione looked up from her soup and their eyes met.

The last time they had looked into each other's eyes had been during their marriage when both of them had been at daggers drawn. If it were not so, Draco would have appreciated the depth, colour and whirls of emotions that those brilliant pair sported now.

Hermione Jean Granger's real time eyes were even more intriguing than their memory version. They were not just any brown.

They were brown of rich melted chocolate with specks of small and shiny golden stars in them.

They were serious yet simple….

…Fiery yet friendly….

…Honest…Genuine…Sincere…

…Warm….calming…comfortable…

And so full of sophistication and elegance!

'How is that he never noticed that eyes can tell so many things at once?'

And right now they were amazed.

"You heard me right." Draco said, not taking his eyes of his wife's pair, "59 Ermitage Street is the address of the Guathiot or Delacroix residence." He repeated.

"But how did you find them?" he heard Julian asked him from beside, his soup spoon hanging halfway to his mouth.

His wife's eyes were curious now.

"It seems, cousin, being a teaspoon has its own benefits." Draco said evenly, waiting for the next emotion that will appear in Hermione's eyes, "You see, they can reach nooks and corners where tablespoons or ladles can't."

With immense pleasure Draco noted that the next emotion in his wife's eyes were what he anticipated it to be: Anger.

"But how did you find their home?" he heard his aunt Audré enquired this time.

"Unlike some, who always pour over books and monotonous documents to find any information or solve problems, aunt Audré," Draco said relishing every word that left his mouth, "I, the Slytherin teaspoon, took a practical approach and went to the Central Post office at Louvre Street where I issued a hundred owls to deliver a hundred letters to the Delacroixs. I had already borrowed a broom from Julian for long distance rides at night. When the owls took flight, I simply mounted it and followed the them through night and found their house." He explained, "It would have been pretty hard not to notice a house that had a hundred owls of different sizes, shapes and colours settled over it Doxy eggs are found in moulds." He gave Hermione his most charming smile.

"What a freaky way to find someone's house!" Julian remarked, "I must say that it's a loophole in our Wizarding security system because our owls can be tracked while delivering a post. True that it's hard to spot one solitary owl in the limitless horizon to follow it on a broom. But if it is a large pack of owls like Draco chose - a hundred - then it can be easily spotted and followed." He said matter-of-factly, "I mean, this is bizarrely brilliant." he laughed at the whole idea.

Hermione's eyes were sporting arrogant indignation now and contented, Draco finally took his eyes of her.

"There are some points that I noted when I examined the Delacroix residence, aunt." he said to his aunt Audré, an interested Lillian, subdued Narcissa as well as a amused Julian, "I was brought up in one of Britain's most secured houses, the Malfoy Manor and I know that Wizarding households are protected with more than just average magic. Unplotting and Anti-apparition wards are common protections against intruders. An Unplottable house is only visible to those who know about its existence like this Château or Malfoy Manor." He explained, "But this house, where the Delacroixs live is not Unplottable. Otherwise, it would have taken me more time to spot it by owls. They also live in a Muggle neighbourhood and any Unplottable house in a Muggle neighbourhood is outright unprotected." He analyzed, "Now the question is why did they deny to meet us earlier? It cannot be because they are scared of us since their home isn't protected enough. Anyone who is scared will be over protective." He said pensively, "There must be some other reason behind it and until we find that out, there is no way we can make them talk, let alone make them give testimony against the Rochés." he opined.

Audré gave him a thoughtful look before turning her gaze to Hermione.

"Jean, I don't think I have to tell you that Alexis, Draco and you need to meet this Delacroixs after your work tomorrow." She said and Hermione nodded silently, "I am pretty curious to find out the secret behind their unresponsiveness. Besides, the Minister of Magic has decided to fulfill Pasteur's demands and I won't let that happen until I am hundred percent sure that the man isn't playing a game with me." She said seriously.

The dinner returned to its light mood following Audré's instructions and when everyone except Draco and Audré left the dining room after dinner, his aunt laid a hand on his hand.

"Good job, Draco." She said smiling pleasantly, "I knew the Slytherins can be amazing when they want to. There is something that I needed to inform you about Adrian." she said solemnly.

"What is it?" Draco immediately sat straight on his chair feeling tense, "He seemed alright when I saw him at dinner. Is he still scared of what happened that day?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Audré shook her head, "No, Draco, it is the other way round." She said gently and Draco frowned, "This afternoon, Jean took Adrian to a Muggle farm to pick fresh fruits. They were picking apples when something amazing happened." She said beaming with smile.

"What?" Draco asked apprehensively, "What happened to my son?"

"He displayed his First Intended Magic by summoning an apple from the tree." Audré said, her blue eyes twinkling in pride.

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"First Intention at five and an half?" he spluttered, not believing his ears, "That's…rare…" he fumbled for exact words to describe what was going inside his mind, "I mean I had mine when I was ten. I was really angry because father said I can't go with him to Italy and I wanted to throw a stone at the window." He reminisced, "As soon as I looked at the paper weight on father's study table, it soared and flew to the window and smashed the glasses." He said with a tinge of pride, "But picking apple by Summoning it from tree, that's really unique." He confessed.

"Jean's son is as unique as she, Draco." Audré commented before standing up and leaving the table finally.

Draco watched her retreating form from his seat before floods of emotions engulfed his senses.

He wanted so much to hold his son in his arms and tell him how deeply he loves him.

He wanted so much to be there when he displayed his First Intention.

He wanted so much to be a part of his son's life…to play Quidditch with him…take him to places…buy him drawing books…sit and draw together…laugh and share their special moments.

Oh how he wanted to be Adrian's father…not his 'Monsieur'!

There was a chance that, that fine day may arrive when he could finally persuade Hermione to forgive him and let him be with his son…when she would believe that he was really ashamed of what he did…when Apolline would testify on his behalf that he had tried hard to get that forgiveness…when he, Draco would promise to never hurt her again and tell her how thankful he was that she brought Adrian to this world…

But it was a long way before that happened and until that time he was alone in spite of being surrounded by so many people.

He was a lone fighter…fighting for his future and destiny.

•••••

Alexis took another spoonful of his Baeckeoffe and relished the taste.

"Maman, what have you done with the Baeckeoffe today?" he asked curiously to his mother who sitting across the table and knitting a red jumper, "It tastes amazing with steamed rice." He noted.

Apolline gave her son a contented smile, "All credit goes to Jean." she commented.

Puzzled, Alexis looked down his meal of Baeckeoffe with steamed rice, "You mean Jean cooked Baeckeoffe today?" he asked incredulously, "But as far as I know she doesn't like cooking very much." he added.

Apolline snorted, "I sometimes wonder, Alexis, that how you run the Minister's office with that brainpower." She chided him, "This afternoon, Jean took me and Adrian to a Muggle farm where anyone can pick their choice of fruits, vegetables and flowers. I didn't know such a Muggle farm existed otherwise I would gone their ages ago. Anyways, I dug some potatoes thinking that Gustave would love the taste of fresh potatoes in Baeckeoffe. And here it is," she indicated at the casserole of French Alsatian Delicacy, "I have kept some more potatoes for Sunday for we have invited Malfoys at the dinner." She informed him.

Alexis almost choked on his rice, "Malfoys?" he managed to say with mouthful of Baeckeoffe.

"Yes, Malfoys." His mother affirmed him, "I know what you are thinking, Alexis." She assessed her son from his stunned looks, "True that I don't want to associate with Draco Malfoy and his snob mother but we are related to them through Jean and Adrian." She said calmly, "Besides, it was Audré who invited us first in her Château in occasion of Jean's birthday. Will it not look extremely rude if we, Delacour's don't invite them back?"

Alexis couldn't deny that his mother was right in inviting the Malfoys for dinner. As much as he hated Draco Malfoy and his pureblood British wing of family that has made Jean suffer so much, the French wing of the family – Audré and Morpheus Malfoy's family shouldn't be subjected to their dislike for the entire family. Besides, Audré's supreme rein over her nephew and support to Jean and Adrian had saved them from further sufferings in the hands of that monster.

"I must admit I never expected Adrian to show his First Intention at such a young age." He commented, deciding not to talk about British Malfoys and their upcoming visit, "When you Floo'ed me at my office, I felt like rushing to Château and congratulate Jean and Adrian for this outstanding achievement." Alexis said reminiscing the proud moment, "But, unfortunately the Senior Undersecretary visited me and I couldn't go. I think I will buy Adrian a new present and then congratulate him, maman, that way he will be happier." He suggested.

Apolline nodded, "I think that's a good idea." She commented, "Tell me Alexis, have you met Audré's daughter lately?" she asked him suddenly.

Alexis finished his food before answering, "Maman, I told you I am really ashamed that my mind drifted off to her." He said earnestly, "That issue between me and her is over. You, yourself said it was nothing but a normal attraction for a pretty woman and I really don't want to think about it ever again." He said firmly.

Apolline gave Alexis a pensive look, "That's not the answer to my question, Alexis." She said evenly, "I asked you whether or not you have met Audré's daughter Lillian lately?" she asked again.

Alexis put aside his spoon, "Yes, I have seen her." He replied with an exasperated sigh, "We meet every time I visit the Château for official purposes. But we don't talk."

"Why?" his mother asked him.

"What for?" Alexis asked back surprised at his mother's sudden interest for the witch she herself said was nothing but a distraction, "We have nothing to talk about. I go there to talk about the trial and meet Jean and Adrian. True that I was fascinated by her…her external attractive features…" he purposefully avoided the word 'beauty', "… but she is nothing compared to Jean and will never be." He declared.

"But don't you think visiting a young woman's home and never talking to her is quite rude?" Apolline asked him, "Imagine someone visiting our home regularly and never talking to Gabrielle. Will you not consider it as extreme impoliteness? Will I not take it as rudeness on that man's part? So, what do you think will happen when Audré notices it too? Won't she think that you are avoiding her daughter or worse being rude to her on purpose?" she asked.

Alexis frowned, "But maman, it wasn't intentional." He said truthfully, "It is true that I haven't considered it that way but I assure you that I am not as rude as that. I always try to be as polite as possible with ladies while giving them an impression that the politeness is not out of my wrong intention for them." He explained.

"I know, Alexis, I know. I know that you are not rude to anyone on purpose." Apolline said patiently, "And I am proud that my son behaves himself in the presence of ladies. But not everyone will take it as lightly as you think. Even a simple thing as that may cause misunderstandings between us, families and it will put an end to our future good relationship even before it starts. You know how families like ours are very sensitive about their daughters?" she asked earnestly.

Alexis resumed eating his delicious meal and considered his mother's words. True that from the moment he has laid his eyes on Lillian Malfoy, she had captivated him with her beauty and since he has always loved Jean with all his heart and devotion, he had considered it as a betrayal to his own self. But when his mother explained it to him that it was nothing except a temporary distraction which was normal if his age and mental state was taken into account, Alexis hasn't even looked at the woman who had once caused so much turbulence in his thoughts with her beauty and love for chess.

"Maybe you are right, maman." He said slowly after sometime, "I didn't think it that way and I really don't want any misunderstandings between Delacours and Chombrun Malfoys at this point. They are taking good care of Jean and Adrian and I will not be one to destroy our new relationship." He said firmly, "But how am I to talk to her now?" he asked his mother, "I have never exchanged words except for formal greetings with Mademoiselle Lillian."

"That shouldn't be a big issue for you, Alexis." His mother said kindly, "They will be visiting our home on Sunday and I guess Lillian will be with them too. You can talk to her about chess or ask her about herself, like what she does or likes or anything that's not outside your usual norm of talking to ladies. It's simple as that." she shrugged.

Praying silently that he doesn't feel that strange attraction raise his head once again, Alexis nodded silently and finished his meal.

"Who are you making that jumper for?" he asked, waving his wand and his plate landed on the sink to be washed, "Adrian?" he enquired.

"Who else do you think will look good in red jumper?" Apolline asked back fondly, "My cute little grandson is nothing short of an angel." She remarked proudly.

Smiling at his mother's undying love for Adrian and Hermione, Alexis rinsed his plate and cutlery before leaving for East Wing, where he is now a permanent resident.

The suite was almost like it was when Hermione had left it except for a single bed that has been laid for his personal use. Some of his daily belongings had been moved and placed on a night stand while most of them were in his old suite.

Alexis took off his shirt and readied himself for a night time bath when he heard a knock on window.

A large Eagle owl was tapping on one of the large windows, a letter tied to its leg.

Thinking that it finally might be a reply from the Delacroix's, Alexis opened the window and let the bird in.

With a majestic swoop the owl landed on Hermione's reading table and held out its leg for Alexis.

Carefully Alexis untied the letter and the owl left immediately.

To his dismay, the letter bore Chombrun Malfoy seal, a large and intricate 'M' intertwined with a similar 'C'.

Wondering what the Chombrun Malfoy's would want to mail him about, Alexis opened the letter with a slight frown.

_Delacour,_

_A way to contact the Delacroix's has been found. Be present at my uncle's Château sharp at four tomorrow. We, Slytherins don't like late comers._

_D.M._

Alexis looked at the signature at the bottom of the letter. It had initials of D and M with a small serpent attached to it.

"Draco Malfoy." He whispered before crumpling and throwing the letter in the blazing fireplace where it burned to ashes.

•••••

Hermione kissed her son third time in a row as he gave her a pleading look.

"Mama, come back soon." He said snuggling against her, "I will be waiting for you."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat but she gave him a gentle smile, "No matter what happens, my love, Mama will come back to her son." she said firmly.

"Do you think it was wise to tell him where you are going and why?" Lillian asked her, as Hermione handed over Adrian to her sister-in-law, "He is just a child." She said before biting her tongue and correcting herself, "I mean a little man." she said noting Adrian's offended look.

"I never lie to my son." Hermione replied earnestly, "I am his Mama and he trusts me blindly. I would never misuse that trust." She said shaking her head, "Besides, he needs to know some of the issues we are handling because he will be returning to his school on Monday and I don't want him to be unprepared if something happens there." She said before giving her another kiss, "Mama will bring her little rabbit his favourite chocolate truffles. Okay, my love?" she offered.

"Okay," Adrian gave a small sniff and gave Hermione a soppy kiss on her cheek, "But you come back first." Adrian said hugging his mother tightly, "I promise I will be a good boy and eat dinner with grandma Audré and Aunt Lillian." his grey eyes were silently pleading, "Look for bright lights and blood and noise. Don't go near them." He warned his mother.

"Mama will come back as soon as she finishes helping grandma Audré." Hermione assured her son, "Be a good boy and take your Courage tonic before your meal." She reminded her son and leaving him in Lillian's care, who would be babysitting him for the evening, she left her quarter.

Hermione found her detested husband, Draco Malfoy silently waiting for her in his aunt's parlour with Audré and Alexis. She had noticed how the man has suddenly taken to wearing her favourite colour - blue and today was no exception. He was wearing a sky blue shirt with Muggle jeans underneath his black travelling cloak.

Extremely irritated that the vile man was copying her son's dress code by wearing blue shirt and Muggle jeans, Hermione decided not to spare him more thoughts than necessary. Thankfully Alexis was already present and she greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Thanks for coming, Alexis." She said, though she knew Alexis would come no matter he was invited or not, "I think we should leave now." she noted checking the time.

"Good luck with your mission." Audré said before Hermione left her parlour with her wanted and unwanted companions.

They walked silently to the apparition point where, to her extreme dislike Malfoy offered his left hand to her.

This was the moment Hermione had been dreading ever since she found out that her violator will be taking her and Alexis on a Side-Along apparition to the Delacroix's. It required one to hold on to the person physically to be apparated Side-Along and she still couldn't get over her creepy feeling when Malfoy had touched her in the Quidditch pitch.

'You are a Gryffindor, Hermione.' she reminded herself firmly, 'You are not afraid of this vile…monster…bastard. He is not even fit enough to wipe your shoes.' She thought vehemently.

"Granger, we are getting late." She heard Malfoy warned him and looking up she found him silently asking her to take his hand.

Taking a deep breath Hermione placed her right hand over Malfoy's left hand.

Instead of being cold and dry, she found it warm and slightly trembling.

And then there was a whirl and before she knew what happened they were standing in a deserted alleyway.

"Ermitage Street." She heard Draco saying her, looking directly into her eyes while his hand let go her hand, "Let's go." He said authoritatively.

Deciding that she would be damned if she let a Slytherin take upper hand on a Gryffindor Hermione followed him alongside Alexis.

"I was planning to visit Adrian to congratulate him for his First intention, Jean." Alexis said to her as they came out of the alleyway behind Malfoy, "It's a rare feat. You must inform Sorceress Marianne when Adrian returns to St. Joan's." he said hopefully.

Hermione rubbed her right hand on her mauve dress, trying to get off the unpleasant feeling of Malfoy's touch, "I will." She assured him, "Mother Apolline, aunt Audré and Lillian – everyone has already advised me to notify Adrian's headmistress about him so that he can get some special care. He is the youngest wizard in St. Joan's and even his friend Louis is almost seven."

They walked silently, Hermione returning back to her pleasant mood whenever Adrian's innocent face came before her eyes.

"59, Ermitage Street." Draco Malfoy's drawl reached her ears and Hermione looked up to examine the place they had been searching so relentlessly.

"It's Plottable." Alexis noted immediately, "How strange!" he remarked.

From Malfoy's boasting lecture last night about being brought up in Britain's one of the most secured houses, the blasted Malfoy Manor, where she was tortured like an animal, Hermione knew what being Unplottable meant. What the pureblood bigot had missed to mention was Unplottable houses were also unplottable on maps and it gave Hermione immense satisfaction that the filthy Slytherin wasn't as knowledgeable as he displayed himself.

They approached the perfectly normal looking building. Apart from a large Iron Gate, that separated the Muggle-looking house from the street in front, there was no visible protection. Malfoy pushed the rusty door open and they came to halt on a walkway that led to the front porch.

"I have never seen such a forlorn lawn in a Wizarding household." Malfoy commented on the neglected look of dry and dust covered plants and shriveled state of grass, "Even Muggles have better lawn than the esteemed Delacroixs." He snorted audibly.

Hermione's irritation for Malfoy increasing with each passing moment, she climbed the stairs and came to a halt before an Oak front door with a brass knocker. She watched as Malfoy looked around the place curiously and found it too sported considerable state of neglect and lack of care.

"I think they are not as wealthy as they appear from their name." he commented this time and Hermione's temper hit its roof, "Most well-to-do Wizarding families have an impressive looking front garden as well as entrance door. The Delacroix or Gauthiot whatever you call them, aren't rich." He said with distaste.

"Why is it that some people always consider everyone with their money?" Hermione retorted back this time, "I would rather sleep in streets than roll in a vault full of filthy gold." She said tersely, "I suppose the Great Pureblood can leave us to deal with the Delacroix's if he thinks being here will taint his fine pale complexion." She said through gritted teeth.

"I think not." Malfoy gave her and Alexis a deliberate look before returning to face the door.

"Malfoy, I think it will be better if I introduce ourselves." Alexis offered with a neutral expression, "I am French as well as a Ministry official." He noted.

"Please." Malfoy said with a pointed look on his face and he moved aside to let Alexis ring a Muggle bell.

The sound of the Muggle bell came from somewhere inside the house and minutes later the door opened an inch while a curious pair of black eyes looked at them through the slim gap.

"Bonjour." Alexis greeted the pair of eyes, "My name is Alexis Delacour and I..." he couldn't finish and the door abruptly closed on his face.

"SORTEZ!" (Get out!) a female voice shouted from behind the closed door, "nous ne voulons pas de vous ici." (We don't want to see you here.) she demanded.

"Talk about being French and Ministry official." Malfoy snorted and Hermione gave him her most venomous look.

"Madame, we are here to help you." She heard Alexis said to the door, "Please, open the door for a second and listen. We mean no harm." He said in a deep reassuring voice that reminded Hermione of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

As abruptly the door had closed, it opened once again and a fiery eyed young woman, not older than Hermione, came out.

"What's it?" she demanded angrily, "What the hell are you doing in our house when we my mother said she doesn't want to talk to you?" she waved an angry finger at Alexis.

Before the angry outburst Alexis remained cool as a glacier, "Mademoiselle, I said we mean no harm." He said calmly, "This is my Identity Card." He reached out inside his Muggle coat and took out a small violet card before showing it to the young woman, "I am Alexis Delacour, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Francois Guizot. We will take not more than fifteen minutes." he held out his hand in surrender, "Please." He said solemnly, "As a French, I can expect at least these much courtesy from my countryman, can't I?"

Hermione couldn't be more proud of the man she still loved and cared. She waited patiently as the young woman examined Alexis's Identity card and then silently moved aside to let them in, "Fifteen minutes." she warned them and Alexis nodded.

The interior reminded Hermione of a Muggle version of 12, Grimmauld Place except the shrunken house elf heads. The long hallway was lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps while a worn out carpet lay on the floor. The wallpapers were almost peeling and like everything else outside, the home had a look of neglect in it.

They were taken to a drawing room that had a large window facing the front street and a fireplace. As Hermione took the sofa furthest from Malfoy, she wondered why a Wizarding family that has been awarded a prestigious award as 'Croix de Guerre' lived in a shabby state like that.

An elderly woman, almost aunt Audré's age, came and sat on a single sofa while her daughter - the fiery young woman stood behind her, both looking angry and apprehensive.

"What's it, Monsieur Delacour?" she asked Alexis coldly, "Why are you disturbing us like this?"

Alexis took a calm breath and gave the elderly woman a gentle smile which she didn't return, "First let me introduce my companions. Madame Jean Granger and Monsieur Draco Malfoy." He indicated at Hermione and Draco respectively, "We come here asking for your help." He said solemnly.

"What help?" the elderly woman asked.

Alexis was about to reply when Malfoy's cold drawl echoed across the room.

"Madame Delacroix." He said deliberately, "May I ask why are you live almost like Muggles?"

Hermione sighed in annoyance; whereas Alexis was trying to calm to make them talk, the insufferable man was taunting them.

"Does it disturb you in anyway?" the elderly woman asked back with an arched eyebrow.

Malfoy shook his head, "No, not at all." He said coldly, "I was merely curious. Are you in any way angry with the Wizarding world or the Ministry?" he asked evenly.

The young woman came forward and sat opposite Malfoy before giving him a cold stare, "What made you think so, Monsieur?" she demanded.

"You may not have noticed, Mademoiselle." Malfoy said with a smirk, "But I am a Malfoy. I know Wizarding households and your home says that you are very angry with Wizarding world. You have no magical protection around your home. You use Muggle bell, your fireplace is a Muggle one. You live in a Muggle neighbourhood. There must be deep resentment behind this behaviour from a Wizarding family such as yourselves." He explained.

It was not that Hermione hadn't been to enough Wizarding homes before, but she had never paid much attention to its security unless it was extremely necessary like when in Grimmauld place or Burrow or Shell Cottage, where they had been staying while planning and hunting Horcruxes. She had to admit that Malfoy has got a point.

She watched as the women exchanged a look between them.

"We have nothing to do with Ministry of Magic or Wizarding world." The elderly woman said finally, "We are not interested in them."

Hermione leaned forward in interest, "Why?" she asked them.

"Why not?" The elderly woman asked back furiously, "Where were they when those men killed my father Robert Guathiot? Why didn't the Minister send his Junior Undersecretary at that time? Why is he sending him now?" she demanded.

"Robert Guathiot was killed?" Alexis asked with a serious frown, "How? When?"

"See? He doesn't even know what happened to us!" the elderly woman gave a derisive laugh and said, "Rochés and his men killed my poor father in 1975. What was his crime? He had saved some Muggle soldiers from dying in fire during a war and received a Muggle award called 'Croix de Guerre'. They didn't let him live even thirty years after his receiving the award." She said suddenly bursting into tears, "I was nineteen when it happened. My mother had died earlier so I had no one but my father. I was returning from work when I saw some strangers leaving my house. When I entered it, I found my father dead. They had killed him using….the Unforgivable Killing Curse." She rasped.

Realizing that those words had touched her heart, Hermione left her seat and walked over to the crying elderly woman as her daughter tried to console her.

"Madame," she addressed her as politely as she could, "I know how it feels to be without your parents. I had to sacrifice mine too." she said earnestly.

"Why have you come then?" the elderly woman asked Hermione, "To sympathize or to manipulate my emotions with our words?"

"None." Hermione heard Alexis said this time, "If Monsieur Malfoy's assessment is right then you are in impending danger." He said calmly, "The men who killed your father are still at loose and they will be coming for you next."

"Why? Why us?" the young woman asked incredulously, "Haven't my mother suffered enough?"

"Madame and Mademoiselle," Malfoy addressed them both, "I don't know the whole story behind your severing all ties with the Wizarding world but rest assured that soon you will become one of the victims of its cruelty. The men or more properly the Knights of Walpurgis who were sent to finish off your father are desperate to clear away any evidence that may prove that their master Monsieur Rochés killed to establish a pureblood society." he said solemnly.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, hating herself that she had to agree with Malfoy, "We don't know the story but we would like to know and help you in any manner." She offered gently, "If you read the Wizarding newspapers you already know that Rochés has been arrested in charges with attempted murder of the Minister of Magic François Guizot. He has threatened all the lawyers who wanted to take up that case against him and hired someone called Olivier Metzner who has never lost a case in his entire career. My aunt, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, is now fighting the case against Rochés and she needs to collect as many evidences as possible to prove that Rochés is a bloodthirsty bigot. If you could give your testimony in Wizengamot about how his men killed your father or anything that may point to them, the criminal could be brought to justice." She said solemnly, "I have explained all I could. It's all up to you now." she said before withdrawing and standing up to look at Alexis, "Alexis, I think our fifteen is over and we should leave." She reminded him.

One by one they left the drawing room and went to the door.

They were almost at the doorway when a voice called them, "Wait!" the young woman urged, "My mother says she wants to meet this lawyer. We won't decide anything until we know what we are up to." She informed their group.

Hermione let out a breath of relief and turned to find her other companions regarding the women curiously.

"Very well," Malfoy said after a while, "The lawyer is my aunt, Audré Chombrun Malfoy and as her representative I assure you that she will meet you as soon as possible. Do you want her to come here or you want to come over to her place?" he asked her.

"I think it's better if we meet someplace else." Hermione suggested on behalf of the women, "Like the Ministry?" she offered, "Besides, this place needs to be given every protection possible. There is no knowing when these men will attack them." She said warily.

"Jean is right." Alexis said and Hermione heard Malfoy gave an audible groan, "I will go to the Ministry and return with forces. I will ask them to connect the fireplace to the Floo and make this house Unplottable." He explained to Hermione and Draco, "It would be better if you two could stay back here and talk to them regarding the case while I am gone." He offered them.

If it were not for completely professional reasons, Hermione would have denied the offer to stay in the presence of Draco Malfoy right away. But since the Delacroixs has been persuaded with much difficulty and there might be a chance that they could change their minds if they all left them at this state as well as chances of any deadly attack, Hermione agreed and a hurried Alexis left them on the threshold.

"After you, Granger." she heard Malfoy offered her to go inside and ignoring him, she walked back to the drawing room again with the bigot in tow.

"My name is Marie Guithot Bissette and this is my daughter Adéle Bissette." The elderly woman introduced them at last, "We are also known as the Delacroixs." She informed them.

Hermione took a seat near the elderly woman while Malfoy took one just their opposite.

"How did you find us?" Adele asked them, "We keep no contact with our wizard and witch relatives."

"That's a very long story and if you wish to fall asleep sitting right here, Mademoiselle Bissette, I can tell you that." Malfoy said in a bored voice, "We are more interested in what happened to you. Why have you cut your relations with the Wizarding world?"

Hermione couldn't deny that knowing the whole story was part of the reason why she had stayed behind, "Yes, Madame Delacroix, please tell us." She said encouragingly.

"Adele can you please bring us some tea?" Marie said to her daughter and she left them.

"My father's family - the Guathiots are purebloods who used to live in the heart of Paris." Marie started after the tea arrived, "It was during the Second World War and the occupation forces had captured the whole city. I wasn't born then, I heard it from my mother." She said offering a cup to Hermione while Malfoy took his cup with a skeptic look, "She told me how one day some Muggle French soldiers, who has planning an ambush attack, were caught in a fire. They would have died hadn't my father rescued them and brought them to our home to be nursed back to health. True that it was Muggle war but most French wizards and witches tried their best to help their countrymen in such an emergency state. We didn't back off." She said and Hermione could feel in her words the solidarity the French showed among themselves, "He was awarded the 'Croix de Guerre' by the Muggle government after the war who didn't know that we were actually a Wizarding family. Everything was fine until in early '70s when we started receiving anonymous threats. I still have those letters where it said that they would kill my father for saving those soldiers." she said with an involuntary shudder, "I went to the Ministry and showed those letters to the Magical Law Enforcement Department. They said, since the letters were unmarked, they can't do anything. And then my father was murdered." She paused and Hermione could feel how Marie was trying hard to control her emotions, "They could have stopped it…my father could be saved…but they didn't do that." she said furiously, "After that, I lost my faith in the Ministry. I married a Muggle man named John Bissette and moved in here – Ermitage Street. He died of tuberculosis last year and now it's only me and my daughter Adéle." Marie looked at her daughter, "The reason why I stopped you is, I know how vicious those people are. I am not concerned about myself. I am concerned that they might kill my Adéle and…." She paused, "…I don't want her to meet the same fate as my father."

"She won't meet that fate." Hermione placed a comforting hand over Marie's hand and gently squeezed it, "I promise that the new Minister isn't like that. Alexis, the Junior Undersecretary isn't like that. You will have every protection that the Ministry can provide. All you need to do is assure us that you will help us against Rochés." she said gently.

"Can you show us those letters?" he heard Malfoy asked Marie, "We need to examine it to assess it evidential value." He explained.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in examining the letters which was followed by Alexis bringing some Muggle looking people from Ministry, who started placing protective enchantments around the household.

"It's almost eight thirty, Jean." Alexis noted to Hermione as she stood before the large window to see how the Ministry officials placed security around the house, "Adrian must be waiting for you." He said.

Hermione turned to face the man who gave her comfort with his mere presence and from the corner of her eyes she could see Malfoy observing them closely, "I know how you love Adrian." she said to Alexis with a gentle smile, "He told me he would be good boy and that reminds me…" she suddenly remembered, "…I told him I'd buy chocolate truffles for him." She said apologetically, "I think I should leave now. Malf…I mean he has those letters that needs to be showed to aunt Audré and I think we need a meeting to discuss our next moves." She explained.

Alexis nodded and bid her good night before Hermione came out with Malfoy in tow.

"We are returning to Château directly from here." He bid her and feeling that her anger hit the ceiling at his commanding tone Hermione turned and faced the man she hated most, "I am the master of my own will and I take no orders from filthy rapists." She said boldly.

Malfoy gave her an even look before he replied, "I wasn't ordering you, Granger." he said calmly.

"You can't." Hermione fisted her hands.

"I wasn't." Malfoy repeated.

"You dare not." Hermione snapped.

"I. Was. Not." Malfoy separated the words to emphasize them.

"Better." Hermione said before turning away and starting for the Iron Gate and to her immense discomfort Malfoy followed her again.

"Listen, Granger," he stopped Hermione by placing a hand in air before her, "My son needs his mother and if you get yourself hurt than you already are, I swear on my blood that I will not let go of any chance to…" he paused.

"To?" Hermione demanded, reaching for her wand.

Malfoy gave her an infuriating smirk, "…to accompany you anywhere you go. I'll stalk you until you promise me that you will take care of my son's mother." He said solemnly.

"Dare you try to stalk me, Malfoy…" Hermione gripped her wand so tightly that it hurt, "…they will find your mutilated dead body in one of Parisian dirtiest gutters." She said vehemently.

"Charming." Malfoy commented airily, "Now can we 'please' return to Château?" he asked deliberately.

"No." Hermione snapped, "I am going to buy some chocolate truffles for Adrian and then…" she emphasized, "…I will return to my son." she said firmly.

"I am going with you then." Malfoy said dismissively, "Whether you like it or not Granger, I am your husband and I am not letting my wife alone in the streets after dark."

"Blasted husband!" Hermione snapped and taking a step behind, she spat on Malfoy's feet, "That's where you belong, Malfoy." She said and not giving him another opportunity to stop her, she reached for the Iron Gate and disapparated.

•••••

Seething in rage Draco apparated back to his uncle's Château.

"How dare she?" he kicked the nearby flower pot which turned over, "How dare she spat on me?"

"I thought my nephew Draco Malfoy was back and now I see it's a rampaging rhino." His aunt's voice came from somewhere near and whipping around Draco found her walking towards him.

"I was beginning get worried. It's almost nine o' clock and you left at four." She said after reaching him, "Where is Jean?" she asked noting Hermione's absence.

"Her Majesty the Queen wouldn't come with me." Draco retorted, "She went to buy chocolate truffles for Adrian on her own and when I stopped her, you know what she did?" he asked her aunt, "She spat on my feet and said that it is where I belonged."

"Nice compliment." Audré commented, "It must be a truly memorable moment for you, Draco."

"Aunt, can you please stop taunting me?" Draco demanded irritably as he reached inside his robes and withdrew the letters that Marie had given him, "Here are what we found from the Delacroixs." He handed her the letters, "Spare me details of the evening, aunt, ask it from your beloved Jean." he said before proceeding to leave.

"Draco." He heard Audré called him and he turned with an exasperated sigh, "While you were away, an owl came for you and since you said you don't want to share it with Narcissa, I took this letter to hand it to you later." She offered him a white envelope.

His heart beating against his chest Draco took the letter from his aunt's hand which had a seal of a wolf's face with two wands crossed at the bottom.

"It's from St. Lupus." He noted before tearing open the envelope and taking out the sheet of paper.

_Dear Monsieur Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that our first batch of potions with your blood sample had been successful._

_We look forward to your voluntary participation for further advancement in our research._

_Please reply as soon as you read this letter and let us know of a suitable time when we can inject the next test dose._

_Yours sincerely_

_Henri Descartes_

_Chief Researcher,_

_St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes_

"What's it Draco?" his aunt who had been silently waiting as he read the letter, asked.

Not feeling like talking, Draco handed her the letter.

"Are you going there again?" Audré asked him as she finished reading the letter.

"I will go there until I retrieve all those memories of my son inside Jean." Draco replied firmly.

Audré smiled and placed a hand on Draco's cheek, "Living with Morpheus for twenty years has taught me one interesting thing about the Slytherins, Draco." She said gently and he frowned, "That they can be very passionate and desperate about what they cherish, that they would go to any lengths to achieve it." she said and gently kissed Draco on his forehead, "Good luck with your passion." She said softly and left him in the darkness of gardens.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** _**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to Grovek26, aryaa, Nikki98 and happyhoper for their reviews.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The dialogues and scenes were taken from PS and CoS.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 42: Two sides of the Moon**

"…Don't you think the dose was higher than usual..."

"…Can you please stop fussing Margaret?..."

"…But he's out cold for more than two hours?..."

"…His heart is beating well…he breathing is perfectly normal…"

"…What if any internal hemorrhages occurred and we didn't notice…"

"…Healer Richelieu has examined him… he says that the subject is perfectly fine…"

Draco slowly opened his eyes and several male and female faces swam into view.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" a woman squeaked loudly, noticing him open his eyes, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked him.

Draco simply stared at the faces, silent.

"Let me see." A male shoved aside the woman and leaned his forward head to Draco, "Monsieur Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…can you hear us?" he asked Draco, his voice urgent, "Can you hear us? If you can, please slowly blink twice." He instructed.

Slowly, Draco blinked twice.

"Thanks Nostradamus!" the man let out a breath of relief, "Now…Draco Malfoy…can you see us clearly? If so blinks twice, if not then don't blink." He said apprehensively.

The faces drifting in and out of his view, Draco tried hard not to blink.

"Damn…he can't see us clearly." The man assessed, "Gérard, go and fetch Richelieu." He said to someone urgently.

"Draco," The man with blurry outline returned his attention to him, "I want you to listen to me and do as I say. Okay?" he asked.

Draco blinked twice to convey that he would.

"Fine, now close your eyes and take two deep breathes." He instructed.

Draco closed his eyes and took two lungful of deep breathes.

"Excellent…he is able to follow commands…his sensory and motor functions are intact…" the man said but before Draco could follow his words anymore he drifted into a deep darkness.

He was standing with all the other first years in the Great Hall while the Sorting was going on.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.' McGonagall said, 'Abbott, Hannah.'

A girl with blonde pigtail stumbled upon the platform and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat announced.

'Boot, Terry'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Brown, Lavender.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Bulstrode, Millicent.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

Draco looked at the first person to be sorted to Slytherin. The large and square built girl had black hair with heavy jutting jaws.

'_Nice figure.'_ He thought, _'She will be a good choice to beat the hell out of those skinny Gryffindors.'_

'Granger, Hermione.'

'_What a peculiar name!'_ an irritated Draco thought as he examined the girl with bushy brown hair who was now cramming the Hat on her head.

'_Bulstrodes are related to Blacks. But Granger?'_ he tried to remember, _'Oh Merlin! That's probably a Mudblood…'_ he thought with extreme distaste, _'I hope that filth doesn't land on Slytherin.'_

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Draco let out a breath of relief as soon as the Sorting Hat's announcement reached his ears.

'Shooo….go…go Mudblood go…go to the house of Mudbloods – the House of Gryffindor.' He sneered at the Granger girl.

'Longbottom, Neville.'

Draco's eyes were still fixed on Mudblood Granger when his name was called upon.

'Malfoy, Draco.'

He swaggered forward to sit on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

'_You better place me in Slytherin, stupid hat and not in Gryffindor with a pack of filthy Mudbloods.'_ He threatened the thinking cap.

'SLYTHERIN!'

Proud and satisfied Draco took off the patched and frayed hat before proceeding to join his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin table.

Draco opened his eyes again.

The view was clear and he was lying on his bed at St. Lupus's Facility. The room was brightly lit though the artificial window to his left said it was dark outside.

"How do you feel Monsieur Malfoy?" he heard a voice asked him and turning his head sideways, he found Descartes sitting beside his bed on a chair.

"I…" Draco began, his voice rasping from prolonged disuse, "…am fine." He concluded.

"Can you please lift your right hand for me?" the chief researcher asked him.

Slowly Draco lifted his right hand.

"That's nice. Can you lift your arms and legs rotationally?" Descartes asked again.

Draco did as he was told and lifted all his four limbs one by one.

"I think you are fine now, though you did frighten us." Descartes commented checking Draco thoroughly, "I request that you take some rest and then go back to your home. I will send a nurse to help you get dressed." He said and patted Draco gently on his shoulder.

"Descartes," Draco called the man, his senses as well as his strength rapidly coming back, "When will I have to come again?" he asked.

"I think since you coped with the second dose so well," Descartes said evenly, "The effects will not take long to demonstrate themselves."

Not satisfied with the vague answer Draco gave an angry snort, "Tell me when." He demanded.

"We still can't tell, Monsieur." Descartes said patiently, "We are doing a research and the results are still inconclusive. But since you regained consciousness and all your limbs are working properly – which is a miracle in itself, I think the second dose will be as fruitful as the first one was. You had your attack on a full moon last time so this time I think it will be just the opposite, around a new moon. Since the phase of the Waning Gibbous has started which precedes the New Moon, it can be any of the following days before Tuesday which is the night of the new moon." He explained.

"Thank you." Draco said curtly and turning his body sideways, he sat up.

"Are you leaving already?" Descartes asked him incredulously, "But you need rest." He reminded.

Draco placed his feet on the floor and stood up, trying to regain the balance of his aching body.

"I will take rest with my wife and son." he said before taking his shirt and donning it over his naked upper body.

•••••

"But Mama, I want my blue T-shirt!" Adrian demanded to his mother, Hermione, who was having a tough time getting him dressed in an orange T-shirt.

Remembering Draco Malfoy's strange pattern of dressing up in blue lately, Hermione gave her head a resolute shake.

"No, Adrian." she denied her son's request to be dressed in blue, "I think you have had enough of wearing blue. I want you to wear different colours from now on and it starts with orange." She said firmly.

Her son gave his orange attire a dismayed look and sniffed audibly, "But grandpa says I look good in blue. He says blue is for boys." He informed his mother.

"You are not a boy." Hermione said prudently, "You are a man and men never repeat the same colour." She said wisely, "Have you ever seen uncle Alexis wearing the same colour every day?" she asked him.

"Uncle Alexis always wears white shirts." Her son supplied innocently.

Hermione bit her lips for falling in her own trap, "Well…" she stammered, "…that's because he goes to office and white shirt is for official purpose. But he never wears them at home, at home he wears different colours like…" she purposefully avoided 'blue', "…like green, beige, brown…"

"But I love blue." Adrian said stubbornly, "Mama, please I want my blue T-shirt." He pleaded.

Her patience now running thin Hermione decided to take a hard way, "No." she snapped at Adrian who startled and almost jumped, "You will not wear blue until I feel right about it. Understood?" she demanded angrily.

Her son nodded silently, his innocent grey eyes wide and almost tearful.

Reminding herself that she wouldn't fall for her son's innocent charms, Hermione combed Adrian's silvery-blonde curls and smoothed his orange T-shirt once more.

"Come, we are getting late for Healer Henriette." She said grabbing Adrian's little hand and they left their bedroom for the Floo fireplace downstairs.

Today being the day when Adrian's cast will be finally removed, Hermione hadn't been able to concentrate on anything except the moment when it would be declared that her son was perfectly alright. She being no Healer, numerous unpleasant thoughts regarding her son's left arm being less functioning or worse paralyzed for life had petrified her from the moment she had opened her eyes in the morning and the rest of the day had been no exception. She had lost track of her thoughts several times while curse-breaking some ruby earrings and only when Claudia warned her that she was being careless did Hermione decide to retire for the day and return to her son.

The journey through the Floo was uncharacteristically silent on both parts: Hermione being anxious and apprehensive while Adrian being somber. They reached Paedi-Healer Henriette's chamber where Hermione had placed an appointment for Adrian at three o' clock and when the said Healer came out and ushered them inside her office, Hermione – her heart beating painfully against her chest – grabbed her son's hand a little too tightly.

"Mama, it hurts." Her son said and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Where? Where it hurts?" she asked him anxiously, crouching down and scrutinizing the little form carefully, "Where does it hurt, Adrian?"

Her son glanced at his right hand which was under Hermione's deadly grip, "It hurts when you hold me very tightly." He said morosely and realizing her mistake, Hermione removed her hand immediately.

"Mama is so sorry, little rabbit." She apologized gently, "Mama is very anxious for your hand." She explained kindly.

Making sure that she didn't hurt her son in any way anymore, she simply nudged Adrian to enter the Healer's chamber.

Paedi-Healer Henriette was very kind and supportive when she explained to Hermione that Adrian's hand was perfectly fine and that he might suffer from some initial weakness in his left upper limb from prolonged disuse. Hermione was a little worried but when she assured that it was perfectly normal and would happen in her case too, she let out a breath of relief.

She watched as Henriette carefully cut through the layers of gauze and cotton that overlay the hard cast below. Adrian, too, was silent throughout the procedure and when the cast was removed, which was followed by Henriette flexing and extending his little arm several times, he gave her a tiny but heart-touching smile.

"Can I play now?" he enquired from the elderly woman who nodded and stroked his silvery blonde curls fondly.

"Yes, you can play, draw, fly, write. You can do everything but you must be careful not to hurt yourself again." Henriette warned Adrian, who nodded and then she turned to Hermione.

"I think I can heal your arm and remove your cast now?" she asked her and Hermione, now feeling as if a big stone had been removed from over her chest, agreed.

It didn't take more than one wave of wand from an accomplished Healer like Henriette to mend Hermione's hand magically and after the tingling sensation subsided, she simply vanished Hermione's cast.

Hermione looked down at her now mended left arm.

"It feels a little stiff." She noted flexing and extending her arm to regain the senses.

"Just keep exercising your hand and it will go away in a day or two." Henriette said, smiling assuringly, "You and your son are perfectly alright now." she declared.

Elated and relieved, Hermione thanked Henriette and left the office with Adrian.

"Should we go to grandma Apolline's home? Show her that your hand is okay now?" she asked her silent son, who was avoiding looking at her.

Adrian simply shook his head and Hermione frowned, "What is it, Adrian?" she asked him, "You don't want to go to grandma Apolline's home?" she enquired curiously.

Her son was resolutely looking down at the floor when he replied, "I want to play with Peter."

Sensing that something was odd in Adrian's manner of talking, Hermione decided to take the boy back to their quarter at Château and together, they stepped into the Floo.

The moment they arrived at their quarter, Adrian let go of Hermione's hand and ran out of the Floo fireplace.

"Adrian…" Hermione called after him but the little boy didn't pay any heed to her and went upstairs straightaway.

"Strange." Hermione commented before she too followed her son while dusting soot off her dress.

"Adrian," she found her son in their bedroom, cuddling his rabbit in his both arms, "Come here, I'll change your T-shirt." She said evenly.

"I don't want to change. I want to play with Peter." was all Adrian said before he ran out of bedroom leaving behind a stunned Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" she muttered, still staring at the spot where her son had been standing minutes ago.

The mystery regarding Adrian's odd silence and withdrawal accentuated in the afternoon that followed. He didn't take his afternoon snack and whenever Hermione offered him to change his orange T-shirt he outright denied it.

"I don't want to change. I want to draw now." he said for the eighth time as he settled down on Hermione's reading table with his drawing book and colouring pencils.

By that time Hermione was realizing the real reason behind her son's resentment.

Sensing that forcing Adrian to change his T-shirt would simply worsen the situation further, Hermione sat on a sofa that overlooked his son's table and rubbed her forehead wearily.

She didn't know how long she sat there lost in her thoughts for when Audré's voice came from beside her, Hermione was startled back to reality.

"You didn't tell me that you have removed your casts." Audré said to her, "I was waiting to see you two without those casts."

"…Aunt Audré." She stammered, "When did you come?" she asked, trying to recover from her lost state.

"The quarter felt like a graveyard when I entered it fifteen minutes ago." Audré said, giving Hermione a piercing look, "Adrian is so silent. He didn't even greet me properly." She indicated a silent Adrian, drawing at the table, "You are sitting here, lost in your thoughts. What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"My five and half year old son is angry with me." Hermione stated gravely.

"Why?" Audré asked, frowning deeply.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again.

"…I …I scolded him this afternoon." She said after some times, "…he was insisting that he wants to wear his blue T-shirt and I didn't want him to wear blue…so I forced him to wear his orange T-shirt and when he…he pleaded me for the blue one again…I rebuked him…" Hermione's heart filled with guilt as she remembered the moment she snapped at Adrian and the boy nodded with silent tearful eyes.

Audré arched an eyebrow, "Is there is any particular reason that you didn't want him to wear blue this afternoon?" she asked curiously, "Any colour of the day or lucky colour or something like that?" she enquired.

Hermione shook her head, feeling ashamed that she was admitting it before Audré, "No, aunt Audré, it's nothing like that. The thing is…" she paused, "…Malf…" she paused again, "Malfoy… he has been copying Adrian's dress code for a few days…he is constantly wearing blue shirts…he even wore Muggle Jeans yesterday…and he looks so much like Adrian in them that it irritated me to no end…so I thought I would dress my son in different colours and made Adrian wear his orange T-shirt today…like me his favourite colour is also blue…and he insisted…pleaded to me to wear blue but I rebuked him instead." She hid her face in her hands.

The silent that followed Hermione's confession was almost palpable.

"Let me tell you a story." She heard Audré said after sometime, "It's a true story from my own life." she said gently and Hermione looked up from her hands, "Like me, my mother was my grandfather's only daughter and she, too, was brought up to be an independent woman. Josée Laval Chombrun, my mother was one of the first renowned female potioneers in France. In her short life of thirty eight years, she invented many herbal concoctions and solutions that are still being used by Healers." She said and an interested Hermione listened, "She had a cousin by the name of Isabella. She used to call her Bella and I called her aunt Bella." She smiled when Hermione frowned deeply, "I know her name matches with a certain witch whom I guess anyone would hate." She remarked on similarity between Bella and Bellatrix, "Now, as I was saying, this aunt Bella of mine didn't like my mother very much. She was several years older than mother and she always used to tease her regarding her independent attitude. Sometimes she even admonished my father, telling him that he is letting her have far more freedom than it is allowed for women in pureblood Wizarding families. But my father truly loved my mother and would never stop her in her works in the field of potions. Now, when I was a mere child of five or six, I always used to give aunt Bella a wide berth whenever we met. Her dislike towards my mother wasn't only limited to her, she even teased me by telling me that I would be a boy instead of a girl when I grow up because my parents didn't take the conventional path for my upbringing." she paused and Hermione waited for more eagerly.

"You are a mother for almost six years now, Jean, while I was a mother ever since my mother died." Audré said soberly, "My relationship with my father was of deep love and care. We may be father and daughter but after my mother passed away, he became so depressed that I began to take care of him like my own son. I used to scold him if he didn't take his meal and medicines regularly, take out and arrange his morning clothes like – shirt, cufflinks, necktie etc., tell the elves to polish his shoes." Audré was smiling while reminiscing her childhood memories, "And my father used to say that I am even stern than his own mother ever was. So, basically I never had the chance to be a girl, I was a daughter who turned to a mother for her beloved father." she said fondly, "I still remember what my father used to say about children and their psychology. He was a criminal lawyer like me and psychology was his way of assessing his clients as well as criminals. Father used to say that a child's mind is like a blank paper." She said simultaneously conjuring a piece of paper and a charcoal, "In a blank paper, if you draw a line, Jean, it is visible from a long distance." She drew a dark line across the page and showed it to Hermione, "On the other hand, our minds – adult minds are like a paper where it is already full of different dark lines and strokes. If we draw another line in them, it won't be as prominent as it was in a child's case." She explained and an intrigued Hermione listened, "Adrian's mind is like a blank paper, Jean. A single black line across it is visible from distance. Like my aunt Bella, who used to abuse me, when my mind was young and blank like Adrian's is. I could never forgive her for being rude to me and my mother; even now that she is no more, Jean, I can't forget her ruthless taunts regarding me and my upbringings. That impression still remains deeply etched in my mind." She sighed, "That's the reason when Draco told me that he wants to bring Adrian, I tried my best to stop him. From my own experiences, I knew Adrian wouldn't take it lightly. He would take it as a separation from his Mama and it will be like a dark line in his white and blank innocent mind. I told Draco to leave that idea and be a man instead so that when time comes he can present himself to his son and maybe even to you. But he didn't listen to me and brought Adrian here by force which got enlisted as Claiming. That was the day when Draco destroyed all his chances to redeem himself before his son." she said shaking her head sadly, "A boy like Adrian should be curious about his father whereas he is fearful about that man; just like me and aunt Bella for whom I felt neither curiosity nor affection. Adrian is supposed to be bombarding you with questions about the man he has heard of but never met but thanks to Draco, he hardly speaks to or about him." She said thoughtfully, "You were not here when it happened, Jean, when Draco brought Adrian to this Château." She said and Hermione's chest constricted painfully, "Adrian was so scared that he ran non-stop for almost half an hour. No one could catch or console him – not even I. He wouldn't talk to anybody except for his Mama. He wouldn't even look at anybody. I have never slapped my grown up children but I slapped Draco that night – for scaring the poor child out of his skin. Now he reaps as he had sown – his only son feels neither compassion nor curiosity for him." She said and Hermione couldn't deny that she felt a balloon of happiness blooming inside her, "Now the question is why did I lecture you?" she asked and Hermione frowned, "I know that you are already an excellent mother and you are doing fine with Adrian. Thanks to you, he is a wonderful child. But you need to be patient with him when he behaves stubbornly." She said gently and Hermione too felt Audré was being right, "I was a working mother myself and I know it's hard to keep your patience with your child when you are tired or sad or depressed. But in the long run your child will be your best friend, so just try to explain it him why you said 'no'. If he still argues than tell him to trust your judgment as a mother and that you will talk to him about it later when you are not tired." She advised kindly, "Besides, Adrian hardly ever argues with you. We, sometime's think that children don't understand us like we do but that's a wrong conception. Since they are innocent and tender they understand more than we do in some cases. Remember the day you returned home and told me that Draco was stalking you? Do you know what happened when you fell asleep?" she asked and Hermione shook her head slightly, "Adrian went and kissed you on your cheek. When he came out he told me that your cheeks were wet and you must me crying for your parents." Audré said and Hermione stared, a stranger surge of affection filling her heart, "It's no secret that he loves his Mama very much and will accept her decision regarding anything. But don't let that acceptance be out of resentment than out of love and respect. Don't let your harsh words be like those lines that Draco has drawn in Adrian's mind." Audré said and Hermione felt how she needed those words to be spoken to her by someone.

"I am sorry aunt Audré." She said, her voice shaking, "I am sorry that I hurt my child."

Audré placed a comforting hand on Hermione's hands and squeezed them, "Don't be my dear child, don't be." She said gently, "You yourself were a child when you became a mother. But you have taken very good care of Adrian and I swear in the name of my own mother, he could never have had a better mother than you. When Lillian told me that you have told Adrian where you are going when you went to meet the Delacroix's, I was so proud that I can't express it here. I am glad that you never lied to your son and are always being honest with him regarding everything. It's so easy to lie to your own child but a mother who lies to her child when truth can easily be told, can never be a good mother in the long run. Motherhood is a divine relationship, you grow a child inside you; you are bonded to each other physically, mentally and spiritually. And if you lie to your child, it's like you lie to your own self, to your own soul." She said and Hermione felt her spirit lift up considerably.

"Jean!" she heard Audré called her so loudly that she almost jumped, "You said you have no man to escort you out?" she asked her and Hermione looked up at her, puzzled.

"What.." she started but was cut short when Audré winked at her and gave a sideways glance at Adrian.

"What? You mean you have no 'man' to take you out?" Audré was asking more to Adrian than to Hermione, "That's so bad!" she exclaimed loudly, "I mean a 'lady' like you have no 'man' to take her out for a walk?" she said and Hermione understanding her motives, fought hard not to giggle.

"No, aunt Audré." She replied loudly so that Adrian could hear too, "I am a poor 'lady' who has no one. Not a 'man' is here to take me out for a walk." She said feigning disappointment.

Audré shook her head in sympathy and Hermione would swear she could receive a Muggle Oscars for her outstanding performance, "I am so sorry, Jean, I am so sorry." She even sniffed audibly and Hermione looked away to prevent herself from bursting into a laugh, "I think I should call 'Monsieur' to take you out for a walk." She offered.

Whatever resolution Adrian had been holding before that was broken the moment the word 'Monsieur' reached his ears; for Hermione saw how he jumped down from the table and ran at Hermione before jumping on her and taking her in a tight embrace.

"NO!" he shouted at Audré, "MAMA WON'T GO OUT WITH MONSIUER. I AM MAMA'S MAN. I LOVE MAMA. MONSIUER HATES MAMA." He said breathing like a steam engine.

"But you were drawing." Audré supplied innocently, "Besides, I thought you are angry with Mama." She said comically.

Adrian sniffed and looked down at his mother who was waiting breathlessly, "I am." He pouted his pink lips, "Mama rebuked me for my blue T-shirt. I wanted my blue T-shirt. But Mama…" he paused and grasped Hermione even more tightly, "…but Mama will not go with Monsieur. I will take Mama outside. I am her man." he said firmly.

Her both hands healed and free now, Hermione embraced her son like she used to do before: with love, care, protection, affection and pride, and kissed Adrian's cheeks while bursting into tears suddenly.

"…Mama is so sorry…" she rasped, "Mama is so sorry…she hurt her little man…her little rabbit…her rabbity boo…"she said between her sobs.

Her son too was crying against her chest, "…I am sorry Mama…I hurt you…you wanted to take me to grandma…you told me to have snacks…but I didn't do it…I hurt you…you are crying…" he said feverishly.

Hermione closed her eyes and embraced her son more tightly, like they were when she was pregnant with him, "Mama loves her Adrian." she said softly.

"Adrian loves his Mama." Her son's voice resonated against her chest.

Oh how Hermione wanted the time to stop there so that she and her son be together like that for eternity!

How being with Adrian fulfilled her!

How he completed her!

How he complimented her!

How extremely beautiful and tender this relationship was!

When she opened her eyes to thank Audré, the elderly woman wasn't there anymore. In her reunion with her son, she hadn't even noticed her leave.

With her son snuggling against her, Hermione gave the seat, where Audré had been sitting, an affectionate glance.

"_Beware of Audré Chombrun Malfoy, dear, she is like a Black Hole."_ Was all that came in her mind.

•••••

As soon as Draco apparated back to his uncle's Château, he spotted a female figure sitting on one of the garden benches.

"Aunt Audré." He whispered softly recognizing the slender figure and proceeded across the garden for the elderly woman.

"Draco, you are home." Audré noted as he sat beside her, his body weak and feverish, "Don't worry Narcissa doesn't know anything about it." she assured to Draco's questioning look, "But I must say I was getting pretty worried for you." She said earnestly.

Draco sighed and looked up at the thin strip of moon that was barely visible through the clouds, "I got the second dose." He said plainly.

"Where? In your left shoulder?" Audré asked him, placing a hand on his, "Did it hurt a lot?"

"I guess it didn't hurt me more that I hurt Granger." Draco replied truthfully, "I did hurt her badly, aunt, I did hurt her badly."

He heard Audré sighed deeply beside him, "It's so strange that human nature is so much like a moon, Draco." She commented.

"Moon?" Draco asked her aunt, frowning slightly.

"Yes, moon, dear Draco." Audré affirmed, "Like moon we have two sides – a dark side and a light side." She too looked up at the sky, "At full moon we see the light side and at new moon we see the dark side. No one likes the dark side for it engulfs the world in darkness; everyone romanticizes on the light side of moon. But do they realize that without the dark side the good and light side has no value? Had moon always been as bright it is when in full moon, would we humans have noticed it?" she looked down at Draco, "We notice and appreciate it only because we see the darkness that precedes the full moon." She said and Draco considered her words, "Come." She heard her saying, "Let's have dinner together and then should you go and take rest." She offered him gently.

Pondering over Audré's words Draco stood up and followed her.

"Draco." He heard her calling him after a while, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Frowning slightly, Draco nodded.

Even in semi-darkness of the garden Draco felt her aunt's eyes rove up and down his form, "Why have you suddenly taken to wearing blue?" she asked him evenly.

Draco smirked in response, "Granger… I mean, Jean likes blue." He replied plainly.

"How do you know?" Audré asked him, "I guess you two were never intimate enough to discuss each other's favourite colours." She commented wisely.

Draco still could remember what Hermione Granger had worn in Yule Ball in their fourth year and even he couldn't deny that she looked very good in it.

"She wore blue dress robes in Yule Ball in our fourth year." he replied to his aunt, "Besides, she wears blue for any special occasion, like she did when you invited the Delacours in her birthday party." He explained.

Audré coughed audibly and Draco arched an eyebrow, "Interesting!" she commented, "So you were wearing blue to catch her attention?" she asked skeptically.

"Is it wrong to try to catch one's wife's attention?" Draco asked back, annoyed by his aunt's silent jibe.

Audré shook her head, "Of course it isn't." she said evenly, "But you must remember that your wife was victimized by you." She said solemnly and Draco fisted his hands, "So, if you try to impress her by wearing her favourite colour, it might cause the opposite effect – she might think that you are copying or worse mimicking her which may cause irritation on her part." She explained.

Draco stopped on his track and bit his lip, "Did she tell you anything about it?" he asked his aunt sharply.

Audré shook her head, "What made you think so?" she asked back, "Do you think I have nothing else to do than to talk to Jean about how you dress yourself? And you think she would be eager to discuss with me about your sudden liking for her favourite colour?" she raised an astonished eyebrow, "No, I don't think so." She replied, "But if, I as your aunt, have noticed it then Jean is bound to notice and take it negatively considering what you did to her. So, my advice to you will be not to wear blue as often as you wear now."

Draco considered his aunt's words.

"You are hiding something from me." He said, his mind still suspicious over his aunt's sudden advice, "Jean did tell you something about it." he pressed.

"No," Audré affirmed, "She. Did. Not." She emphasized, "Don't take me as a naïve woman who doesn't know anything about male-female relationships, Draco." She gave him a reproachful look, "I, too was young once and fell deeply in love with your uncle. What I appreciated most about Morpheus is he never tried to impress me in any way that I liked it to be." Audré said smiling pleasantly, "He was just as he was with me and that attracted me. True that, our circumstances were very different from yours but if you really try to change it, Draco, maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel." She said earnestly.

"But how?" Draco asked desperately, "She spat on me yesterday and told me that I belong on her feet." He reminded Audré, feeling anger bubbling inside him again, "And what for? Because I told her that as her husband I don't want to let my wife be alone in the streets after dark when there is one hundred percent chance that those godforsaken Knights may be lurking in a corner."

"And what did you do in return?" Audré asked back, "You went and let the St. Lupus facility to administer the second dose of Lupus venom on you so that you can get those memories that concerns her and Adrian." she replied solemnly, "I am not telling you that you are sporting a heart of gold underneath your cold demeanor, Draco. No." she shook her head, "What I am telling is that you are not going for the traditional Slytherin path of 'tit for tat'." She explained, "So just be yourself before her, don't display yourself, Draco. Be polite as much as possible but not too much that it raises her suspicions. And if your heart is true in your path, Draco, she might notice your efforts." She said gently, "Now, come, enough talking for today." She said patting his right shoulder, "You need a good meal and a good night's rest."

Deep in his thoughts, Draco followed her aunt to their dining room.

The moment he entered, he found a surprise waiting for him there.

Both Adrian and Hermione were sitting in their usual seats, taking their dinner and their left arms were free of casts.

In his hurry to retrieve the second batch of memories, Draco hadn't paid notice that the required three weeks to heal Adrian's arm would be over on Thursday and mother and son would finally be taking their casts off.

His eyes steadily fixed on their healed arms, Draco walked to his chair beside Julian and sat.

"Did you follow the owls in my broom again?" Julian asked him casually and an absent-minded Draco simply shook his head as his aunt ladled him some soup.

"What's wrong with your left hand?" Julian asked him, noticing Draco wincing slightly as he reached for the goblet of apple juice, "Did the owls bite you there, cousin?" he asked amused.

Draco shifted his grey eyes to his cousin and gave him a smirk, "With you here to bite me like a mandrake bites his prey, I don't think any owl needs to do the honours." He jibed back.

"That's more like Draco." Julian winked and went back to his dinner.

But that left Draco in a new dilemma.

He examined his left hand and then looked at Hermione's left hand that had been covered up until now by her plaster.

None of them had their wedding rings.

He had taken his previous ring off when he decided to stop mourning for Astoria and concentrate on his new relationship with Hermione Granger. But none of them ever cared for a wedding ring when they got married by the rites of Sacred Marriage and Handfasting.

He kept glancing at Hermione's bare left ring finger and discovered that her hands were quite elegant.

For a woman who was the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts, Hermione's hands were fine and delicate with thin and average length fingers. Her nails looked clean and well-filed while her wrist was slender, something that Draco secretly liked in womankind.

"Draco, would you like some stew?" his aunt asked him and Draco returned his mind to his aunt to find her giving him a piercing look.

Slightly ashamed that he was staring at a woman like a teenager boy would do, he regained his impassive composure and nodded, "Yes, aunt, thank you." he said.

When the dinner ended Draco purposefully lagged behind to talk to his aunt.

"Aunt Audré," he called her when his mother too left the table, "Can you do me a favour?" he asked her calmly.

Audré arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You once said Uncle Morpheus bought you a silver brooch from his stipend money and you still wear it?" he enquired.

Audré nodded, "It may be silver Draco, but it's priceless for me." She said proudly, "It's from his honest money."

Draco considered his words before it left his mouth.

"Aunt, can you…" he paused, "…can you buy Jean a wedding ring on my behalf?" he asked fisting his hands and bracing himself for a fresh round of advices and taunts.

But neither taunt nor advice came.

"Anytime." Audré replied and patted Draco before leaving the dining room.

His body weak but his heart strong with new resolution Draco too left the dining room to retire in his suite for the day.

Once in his bedroom he changed into his nightclothes and glanced between his uncle's Pensieve and his old radio-cum-listening device.

'Memories or current events?' he asked himself.

In the end Draco decided for the radio and lying comfortably on his bed, he placed the device on his chest before turning the knob.

Loud delighted screams of his son intermingled with Hermione's laughing sound reached his ears.

"…Mama…" his son was breathless, "…Mama… stop tickling me…" he pleaded to his mother.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to imagine a Hermione tickling their son while the said boy rolled over and tried to wriggle free.

"….no way little rabbit…" Hermione's voice denied, "...you splashed me with soap water when I tried to give you a bath…" she described Adrian's chief offence, "…now Mama will tickle you until she is satisfied…" she said firmly.

Unbeknownst to him Draco was laughing loudly, imagining Hermione getting drenched in soap water.

"…okay Mama…" Adrian choked while laughing and Hermione let out an audible gasp.

"Are you hurt?" she enquired urgently, "Did Mama hurt her little rabbit?"

In his mind Draco imagined an anxious looking Hermione checking Adrian for any sign of injury.

"No…Mama…I am a man…" Adrian said between his bouts of laughs, "I am not hurt." He assured her.

Hermione let out an audible sigh of relief, "Enough tickling." She said, "But remember, if you splash water on Mama again, she won't be so forgiving." She warned him, "Now let me dry your hair." She said, "Wait till I bring the towel." She bid.

With his eyes closed Draco imagined Hermione bringing out a towel and starting to dry Adrian's silvery-blonde curls.

Oh how his hands ached to touch those soft curls!

How he longed to breathe in his son's exotic smell of peach and honeysuckle!

How he too wanted to give him a bath and get splashed in soap water in return!

And how he wanted to save his son when Hermione wanted to tickle him!

"Tell me a story, Mama." Draco heard Adrian requested Hermione, "I love stories." He said sweetly.

Realizing that he was about to learn some new information regarding Hermione's pregnancy and motherhood Draco held his breath in anticipation.

"Ummmm…." Hermione's voice sound lost, "There is a funny story that still makes me laugh." She said and Adrian squeaked loudly, "Now get dressed in you red pajamas and I will tell it when we get in the bed." She offered.

There was sound of a closet door opening and after some time, when Draco guessed they were safely on bed with Adrian snuggling against Hermione like he used to do in Delacour residence; Hermione's clear voice came from the radio.

"When you were born little rabbit, you were very small." She said fondly, "I still remember when they gave you to me - a small child in a bundle of white towel; you were so small." Her small laugh reached Draco's ear, "Your head was small, eyes were small, ears were small, your pink lips were small and your nose…" she paused and Adrian squealed loudly, "Mama, leave my nose…" he said and Draco smiled imaging Hermione pulling Adrian's perfect nose, "…as I was saying before I pulled you nose…" Hermione started again, "…your nose was small too and I loved it so much that I used to kiss you on your nose." There was a kissing sound and Draco was certain Hermione had kissed Adrian's nose this time also, "One day after I returned home from hospital with my small and sweet little rabbit, I went for a shower. Aunt Eva and uncle Edmound had come to visit and see the new little rabbit in the town; so I told them to watch over you so that I can go and take a bath. I was just finishing my bath when I heard uncle Edmound scream loudly from outside. I was so shocked that I almost tripped on my way out of bathtub and only half-dried myself before coming out of bathroom." She paused.

Draco waited breathlessly for the rest of the story.

"When I came out, I thought I would see something horrible…I don't know what I expected but I thought I would see something horrible, but instead I saw my little rabbit lying innocently on a towel while uncle Edmound was jumping up and down. Aunt Eva however was wrinkling her nose. I was dumbstruck and saw Edmound running past me to enter the bathroom and throwing up like he had a horrible flu. I was shocked at his behaviour; he has never behaved like that so I asked Eva but she simply shook her head and didn't reply. As I checked on you and waited for Edmound to come out and explain to me what had happened, he came out of bathroom with a Bubble Head Charm. He said he had never seen anything like that."

"Like what?" both Draco and Adrian asked sin unison.

"It was my little rabbit's first poop after the muconium." Hermione announced.

Draco never knew he was capable of laughing like that. He laughed and laughed and laughed until his insides started hurting.

The sound from the radio said his son was having a hard time laughing his lungs out.

"After that Mama changed her little rabbit's diaper but uncle Edmound refused to let go off his Bubble Head at all costs." Hermione finished her story.

The loud sounds of yawning that followed the story only announced that his wife and son were sleepy and after some time, it was only silence with regular breathing sounds of two sleeping people.

Draco lay awake, his mind alert as if he was looking for the Golden Snitch during a Quidditch match.

The dream he has had that afternoon when he fainted in St. Lupus came into his mind and eager to watch it closely again, Draco pushed aside his blanket and sat up.

His uncle's Pensieve was placed on his reading table and standing up, Draco walked over to the table.

Carefully he lifted the Pensieve and brought it over to his bed where he balanced it on a book.

He took out his wand from under his pillow and placed the tip on his temple before closing his eyes.

When he removed it, a thick silvery strand curled and uncurled on the tip before he dropped it in the fathomless depths of the shallow basin where they swirled neither gas nor liquid.

Draco took a deep breath before leaning forward and plunging into the Pensieve.

He was falling…falling…falling…

And then he was standing in the Great Hall while the Sorting Ceremony was going on.

His old school with its old grandeur came into view.

As always the Hall was lit with thousands of floating candles with four tables entitled to four Hogwarts houses. His house table – Slytherin was full of students clad in green and silver while in a corner stood Bloody Baron – their resident ghost.

Draco, never having examined his own memory before, looked around the place carefully and curiously this time and noted numerous things that he had missed his first time.

Like Longbottom's frog was struggling against his fat palm to come out; Potter was nervously trying to flat his hair; Pansy was dusting her robes and giving everyone a filthy look; Weasley was rubbing his hands in impatience and glancing at his brothers and he…

He was sporting such pride as if not Dumbledore but he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

His eyes next moved to the person he had been searching for: Hermione Granger.

With immense surprise Draco noted that she was quite small with a head full of bushy brown hair and brilliant pair of brown pairs and she was talking in an undertone about something she had read about Hogwarts in a book called Hogwarts: A History.

Draco moved closer to Hermione, narrowing his eyes in the process.

She looked quite good in her new Hogwarts robes. Her cheek was still full of baby fat and her eyes full of similar innocence that he had always seen in Adrian's eyes.

Her hands were daintily just as they are when she grew up.

Draco stood before Hermione and faced her directly before leaning down to reach her height.

She was a little shorter than he was when eleven.

Her face was soft and glowing in pride.

Her eyes were searching up the place with innocent curiosity.

Her nose was almost like Adrian, except Adrian's one was just a bit longer, like his father's is.

And her pink lips always busy either in talking or smiling.

"Granger, Hermione." Draco heard Professor McGonagall called her.

The girl standing before her ran right through him and sat on the wooden stool on the platform before cramming the Sorting Hat on her head.

Draco's eyes never left Hermione until she was sorted to Gryffindor.

He watched as she walked past the group of waiting students and made herself comfortable in Gryffindor table.

Next his eyes moved to his own eleven year old form where he was standing between Pansy and Zabini.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall announced his name and Draco watched with slight frown how he almost swaggered forward to sit on the wooden stool.

"That's me?" he arched an eyebrow to himself.

"Slytherin!' the Sorting Hat announced and he saw the eleven year Draco leaving the platform to join his sidekicks – Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin table.

The scene shifted and then he was standing in Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

"Flint!" the Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood was bellowing at his Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Draco wasn't interested in the brawl that followed over who booked the pitch between Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as when Flint showed twelve year old Draco Malfoy as the new Slytherin seeker and the new brooms – Nimbus 2001.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month." Flint was bragging about the brooms Lucius Malfoy had donated to the Slytherin team, "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for old Cleansweaps, sweaps the board with them." He guffawed.

Draco saw himself smirking so broadly that his eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look!" said Flint suddenly, "A pitch invasion."

This was the moment Draco had been waiting for. He looked closely to the approaching group of a boy and a girl.

Hermione Granger and that insufferable Weasel bee.

"What's happening?" Weasel bee asked his friend Potty, "Why aren't you playing? What is he doing here?" he indicated at twelve year old Draco.

Draco, who knew what followed next looked away, until the feminine voice that he had been waiting to hear reached his ears.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." said Hermione sharply, "They got in on pure talent."

Draco waited breathlessly as the twelve year old Draco's face contorted in rage.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." The memory Draco spat at her.

Draco cringed his face as soon as the word reached his ears and he opened his eyes an inch to see Hermione's reaction.

Her soft and glowing face was white and her brilliant brown eyes were dark with even darker emotions: hatred and hurt.

Draco bit his lips and swore loudly before taking his head out of Pensieve.

His brightly lit room came in to view but his insides were churning painfully.

"What have you done Draco, what have you done?" he asked himself helplessly, "Oh, Merlin!" he hid his face in his hands.

It wasn't that he had humiliated her just by violating her.

He had humiliated her in every step…every time they had met…every living moment that they shared together.

And how is it possible that anyone can forgive so many episodes of insults?

How is it possible that Draco can make her exchange two civil words with him when he himself had never been civil with her in the first place?

Will Apolline's persuasion be enough for Hermione to forgive him?

Is there any other way he can persuade her to forgive him?

Draco removed his hands and stood up to go before the mirror on the wall.

The man who looked back at him wasn't the man whom he had seen in the Pensieve.

But will Hermione believe it – that this Draco and that Draco isn't the same anymore?

Will she not see her violator every time she looked at him?

What can be done? What can he do to stop that?

He had no answer.

Draco watched his reflection in the mirror for long time before returning to his bed and after carefully removing the memories from Pensieve, he lied down.

Somewhere in this Château his son was snuggling and sleeping against the woman he had called Mudblood.

The woman who had given birth to his child against all odds.

He wanted to thank her but after yesterday when she had spat on his feet and told him that it was where he belonged there was no virtual chance to do so.

'I wanna thank you, lady.' Draco whispered in darkness, 'But how?' he asked himself.

The answer came to him as fast as the question left his mouth.

Draco sat bolt upright and hurriedly went to retrieve the contract form he signed when he had agreed to participate as a volunteer in St. Lupus Facility.

There…it was written clearly…that he would receive compensation for his participation.

"Malfoys have never lived on compensation money, they have given compensation." He muttered checking the clause, "But for the sake of honest money…for the sake of money that will not pollute her purity…this Malfoy will take the money that is soaked in his pain and sweat…and that money will be used to buy my wife's wedding ring…a ring to thank her from this Malfoy." He said determinedly before rolling the parchment and thrusting it back into the iron safe.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** _**Happy New Year 2015 to everyone! :D**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding. Thanks to Ramyfan, aryaa, Roni2010, Nikki98, happyhoper, Grovek26for their reviews.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The Discussion on law was taken from several law articles.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For Swear words and adult theme this chapter is rated M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 43: Firefly of Curses**

It would take Hermione days to get over the shock when a perfectly normal conversation turned so wrong that Audré Chombrun Malfoy fainted in the end.

Ever since the day Marie Delacroix had provided them with the letters that could be valuable in the trial against Rochés, Hermione was eagerly waiting to have an in depth analysis about them. The letters being in Audré's custody, that opportunity didn't come until Friday night when she called a meeting in her husband's study and Hermione left her son in Lillian's care to attend it.

Almost everyone in the Château except for Lillian and Adrian were present along with the one person whose presence made Hermione happy every time she saw him: Alexis Delacour.

It had been painful enough when the reserved man had avoided to be in her presence for first few weeks after her marriage with Draco Malfoy and Hermione couldn't deny that as days passed, she was discovering the man under new lights. She had always known that Alexis was a man of his words and knew his job very well, but how he executed it was something that she was curious to see. Now working alongside Alexis had given her that opportunity to discover the other side of him - the side that worked diligently, thought logically and dealt any problem with patience.

As always Alexis welcomed her with a gentle smile of his and Hermione smiled back before taking the seat beside him.

The man she neither longed nor wanted ever to lay her eyes upon was sitting solemnly in a sofa with his cousin Julian while Narcissa was sitting with Audré.

Thankfully, today Malfoy wasn't wearing blue to irritate her and Hermione didn't give his grey shirt more glances than it was required. He looked uncharacteristically calm and composed for his previous image where he would be trying to show off.

'Empty vessels always make more sounds.' Hermione thought before shifting her gaze to Audré who was giving everyone a pensive look.

"We have some new developments." She announced and Hermione concentrated on the meeting just like she used to do in Professor McGonagall's class, "Monsieur Delacour, please start." She offered Alexis.

Alexis cleared his throat and looked around the room, "I have three news for you. First," he counted on his fingers, "The Minister of Magic has agreed to grant Pasteur better food for his participation. He is also pleased that we made such progress against all odds. Second, Pasteur has expressed his desire to talk to Madame Chombrun Malfoy and third, the Delacroixes have given their testimony before the magistrate this afternoon under section 164 of Wizarding Law. It has been recorded for future references and now there is no way that they can turn back." He assured them.

Hermione had imagined Audré to be delighted with the positive outcomes but to her surprise Audré's face turned grim.

"Draco, you are studying Criminal Law now." she called her nephew, "Tell me what your esteemed teacher Olivier Metzner taught you in his Friday classes about attempted murder."

As always Hermione shifted her gaze to the window on her left to look outside when that sly Slytherin's infuriating drawl reached her ears.

"Murder and attempted murder aren't the same." Malfoy said in a delicate tone as if everyone present there were five year old child, "Attempted murder is the failed or aborted attempt to murder another person. Just like all other crimes, attempted murder consists of both an action and an intention. In attempted murder, a person must take a direct step to kill and must have a specific intent to kill that person." He paused.

"Well done," Audré said and Hermione, though not looking at Malfoy, gritted her teeth in annoyance, "I must say that Metzner is teaching you well." She commented lightly, "Now, the question is what I need to prove in Wizengamot?" she asked, "Jean, any suggestions."

Hermione startled when her name was called and she shifted her gaze to Audré, "I guess we need to prove that Rochés had _an intent_ and he acted on it." she answered as simply as she could, trying not be her usual 'know-it-all' this time.

"Excellent." Audré gave her a smile before returning to her previous grim demeanor, "We all know that he acted on it, he was caught red handed and we have three eye-witnesses in this very room that can testify that Rochés gave the Minister those poisoned caviar: Narcissa, Draco and Monsieur Delacour." she looked at them one by one, "It was so foolish of him to do so in a party but he thought he wouldn't be caught since the poison that he used – Suicide Salt is something very rare." She said matter-of-factly, "What we lack here is the intent." She noted before shifting her gaze to her nephew again.

"Tell me Draco, what has Metzner taught you about Intent." She offered him again and though Hermione wanted very much to look away, she forced her eyes to look at the pale pointed face of the man she hated so deeply.

"You can't accidentally commit attempted murder." Malfoy said, his eyes too on Hermione's, "To be convicted of attempted murder, a prosecutor must show that the accused specifically intended to commit the crime, like in Rochés case aunt Audré has to prove that he tried to kill the Minister." He explained, "The prosecutor must not only show that the accused intended to kill…" he arched an eyebrow, "…she must also prove that the intent was to kill the specific victim, in this case Rochés intended to kill the Minister of Magic, not me or my mother or someone else." He said evenly.

"Pray elaborate more, Draco, for except you and me none here have studied law." Audré bid Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy shifted his gaze from Hermione and rested it to the man sitting beside her. Hermione noted how the eyes those were calm just seconds ago, turned cold as soon as they fixed on Alexis.

"There are two types of Intent: _Intent to act_ and _intent to kill_." He said as if he was intending to kill Alexis too, "In case of _Intent to act_, you must have the intent to take the required actions; in other words, you have to intent to carry out the direct steps. In Rochés case, if he had indeed planned to kill the Minister and he co-incidentally bought the Potion ingredients that are used to make Suicide Salt, it won't be granted as intent to commit the direct step. He has to buy them, research and then make the Potions to be convicted that he has committed the direct step." He explained coolly, "But since there are numerous black market shops in Ruelle Les Halles from where he can procure his ingredients and he can discard left over ingredients anytime he liked, that process isn't going to help us." He said narrowing his eyes, "The only thing that points him to this _Intent to Act_ is his own caviar – the Rochés caviar. He used it without thinking that it will lead to him directly. Caviar isn't very cheap and not so easily found. Besides, it's a food item that no one usually denies to consume. That is where his plan went wrong." Malfoy paused and took a deep breath, "The second is _Intent to Kill_ in which case to be convicted of attempted murder, the accused must intend to cause a specific harm – namely to kill the targeted victim. Rochés can't be convicted of attempted murder if he intended to maim, frighten or disfigure the Minister." He shifted his gaze back to Hermione again which turned calm once more, "For example he offered the Minister to take the poisoned caviars knowing well that it will prompt him to kill himself and show it like some suicide. That is where we succeed in showing that he had Intent to Kill, not to harm maim or disfigure."

Hermione couldn't deny that Malfoy or not, she was quite interested by the legal aspects of discussion. She had envisioned herself once to join the Magical Law Enforcement Department in British Ministry of Magic and hadn't Malfoy destroyed her ambitions in that career she might have been a distinguished MLE officer as Rufus Scrimgeour had once predicted.

Audré took out the letters that Marie Delacroix had given Hermione and her companions and placed them on the centre table.

"Legally we have everything on our side," she said rubbing her forehead wearily, "…but I must admit that we are still lack potential points to prove before Wizengamot that Rochés had an intent to kill the Minister. True that he has offered him poisoned caviar but Metzner will try to prove that Rochés did it unknowingly."

"But maman, we have caught the waiter who gave him the poisoned caviars." Julian interjected, "He was under Imperius. Rochés must have put him under Imperius to prove that someone else Imperiused that waiter and gave him the caviar so that it could be proven that he wasn't directly related to the crime." He explained.

Audré shook her head, "Just a waiter who was under Imperius isn't a good alibi for us, Julian." She said patiently, "I know that you even found a box of that similar Suicide Salt in Rochés office but he can easily claim that someone placed it there to frame him." She said seriously, "We need solid evidence and that's where Pasteur came. He gave us the name of one of the families who were victimized by Rochés and his merry men – The Knights. But we need to relate the Knights and those evidences provided by the families so that we can prove that Rochés was behind all those crimes and he not only had an _Intent to Kill_ but also had an _Intent to act_." She looked at the letters, "Like this letters; they are unmarked. There is nothing except a few lines of threats where the Knights said that they would kill Robert Guathiot for saving Muggle soldiers. If I show this in the court, Metzner will ask me where did I get them and how does it point to Rochés?"

"Then we need to find out who wrote these letters?" Narcissa asked her sister-in-law incredulously, "That's almost impossible." She declared.

Audré shook her head again, "Not completely impossible, dear Narcissa." she said calmly, "There are many instances in Muggle cases where a criminal was caught by a simple strand of hair or a speck of blood." She said and Narcissa arched her eyebrows, "I bet Jean can tell us some stories when the discussion is over. But I won't be going through that pointless procedure." She said simply, "I will simply play some good chess movements with Pasteur and in no time, he will be telling me who used to write those letters or who executed the murder." Audré said, her eyes twinkling with a strange emotion that Hermione could identify as the one she felt when she had a new object to curse break – a new challenge, "Pasteur still doesn't know Renée Chombrun's daughter." She smirked, "It's time to prove that."

Hermione was feeling like her old times - a sense of excitation running through her veins – when she used to save her school with her friends Harry and Ron.

The discussion finally being over, she shifted her attention to the man sitting beside her, "Alexis, Adrian has sent a picture for you." Hermione took out the roll of parchment her son had given her to be handed to Alexis, "It's his first drawing after his cast was taken off and he gave it to his uncle Alexis." She said as a curious Alexis took the parchment and unrolled it.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed softly, "It's a master piece." He said and showed Hermione the drawing that her son hadn't even shown her.

It was beautiful.

Adrian has drawn a boat with a woman and a little boy on it while the giant glass pyramid of Louvre could be seen in the background. The clouds of late afternoon were evenly spread in the sky while the water of Seine was so alive that it almost rippled.

Unbeknownst to herself Hermione was crying silently, grateful that her son was so deeply observant and sensitive.

Someone offered her a handkerchief and startled Hermione looked up to find Malfoy staring down at her solemnly.

He just ruined the tender moment Hermione had been savouring with Alexis and Adrian's drawing.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again, this time pure hatred and venom etched in every line of her face.

She reached out and took Alexis's handkerchief that was peeping from his coat pocket and making sure that Draco Malfoy saw it, she wiped her tears with it.

The cold grey eyes blazed in fire this time and Malfoy withdrew his handkerchief slowly.

They stared at each other; Hermione proud, arrogant, hateful and venomous while Draco was furious and close to murder.

"Jean." Hermione heard Alexis called her softly, "Tell Adrian that his uncle Alexis just loved the drawing he gave him." He said smiling as pleasantly as possible in the dire situation, "I will definitely show it to maman and I am sure maman will show it to the whole neighbourhood." He said before standing up and extending a hand to Malfoy.

"So, Monsieur Malfoy." Hermione realized how hard Alexis was trying to cover up the moment's impulse on what Hermione had acted, "I hope we meet again." He said evenly.

Malfoy smirked as he gripped Alexis's hand and shook it hard before Hermione, "I do hope that we meet again." He said through gritted teeth, "We Malfoys keep our friends close and enemies…" he paused, "…closer."

Hermione felt like had it not been for the fact that she was in a meeting where rest of the family was present, she could have hexed Malfoy into oblivion for threatening Alexis so openly and shamelessly.

"We, Delacours try to behave ourselves even in the presence of our enemies, Monsieur Malfoy." Alexis said as they ended their handshake, "But we, have also stumped false pride out of those who brag about it." he said solemnly before bowing to the ladies and leaving.

Malfoy was about to leave and Hermione was watching his retreating form with hatred when Narcissa approached and sat beside her.

"The Malfoy Book of Curses have arrived this evening." She said to Hermione, who frowned trying to remember why she would be needing the book, "I have it in my suite. Do you want me to send it to you in your quarter or should I hand it to you here?" Narcissa asked Hermione, who finally remembered their conversation on elf sacrifices and books in Gringotts.

Hermione was just about to reply when a cold voice resonated across the room, "Narcissa! Do I hear it correctly that you have the Malfoy Book of Curses under your care in your suite?" Audré asked her sister-in-law.

If it was until that moment that Hermione thought she had seen Audré behave enigmatically, it was nothing compared to what she did afterwards.

When a puzzled Narcissa nodded, Audré simply tilted her head to one side and gave a hysterical laugh.

The hairs on Hermione's skin stood as the unusually high and cold laugh echoed across Morpheus's study.

"Draco," she called her nephew who has already standing on the threshold and observing his aunt with a stunned expression, "Bring the book." She bid him.

Hermione could feel the person sitting beside her, Narcissa Malfoy, shaking slightly while Julian was watching his mother's mysterious behaviour with his mouth agape.

Malfoy nodded and left the study which became silent like a grave with a three motionless people staring at a woman who was highly amused and displaying it in the most uncharacteristic way: head tilted and a devilish grin pasted across her face.

The said book and the carrier – Draco Malfoy – returned almost after five minutes, which to Hermione seemed like an age.

Audré gave the book such a look that hadn't Hermione known the woman from up close, she would have thought Audré was insane.

"Put it on the floor." she told her nephew Draco who placed it on the floor before Audré.

"Bring Morpheus's portrait." Audré next bid her son, Julian and the nervous man almost jumped before running out of the north alcove to comply.

Hermione watched apprehensively as Julian brought his father's Muggle portrait and placed it before Audré, facing the Malfoy book of Curses on the floor.

What happened next was nothing like Hermione had ever seen before.

Audré, her eyes hungrily fixed on the dark leather bound tome that was thin and sported considerable age, simply slipped out of her seat and kneeled before the portrait and the book.

She smiled at the portrait and then opened the book.

The pompous writing on the first page, which was extremely yellow and frail, said it was the Malfoy Book of Curses.

Audré tore the page and before everyone's bursting eyes folded it before placing it on her mouth and chewing it.

"Audré!" Narcissa gasped while Hermione clutched her heart in horror.

But the Chombrun Malfoy matriarch didn't pay any heed to her sister-in-law's incredulous calls and kept tearing the pages, chewing them before spitting out the crumpled remains one by one.

"Maman, what are you doing?" Julian asked his mother, though he dared not to stop her, "Why are you eating the book?"

Not answering any of the queries, Audré simply kept tearing pages from the book and chewing them when Hermione noticed that her face has turned a sick tinge of blue.

"POISON!" she exclaimed, jumping on her feet, "AUNT AUDRE STOP!" She bellowed, "The pages are poisoned." She said and tried to stop Audré.

But the woman simply whipped out her wand and cast a Shield Charm so powerful that Hermione was thrown off her feet and landed painfully on the floor.

"MAMAN STOP!" Julian begged his mother, who too met the floor when the said Shield Charm stopped him from getting near to Audré.

A petrified Hermione suddenly had an idea she didn't know would strike her.

"BEZOAR!" she shouted at Malfoy, who was the only person standing on the room for Narcissa has fainted already, "GET A BEZOAR, Malfoy!" she commanded him.

The man was out of the study before Hermione could even blink and considering to follow him then discarding the idea, Hermione concentrated on the matter at hand.

She looked at the book where only a few pages were left and at Audré who was now deep blue in colour though her mouth was relentlessly chewing the poisoned pages.

"Maman, please, I beg you, stop!" Julian was crying now as he kneeled before the Shield Charm while trying to undo it, "Maman, for the sake of us – me and Lillian, please stop! For the sake of Papa, please stop!" he said as he and Hermione both tried hard to undo the Shield Charm.

Malfoy rushed into the study minutes later, panting heavily while in his hand a small glass container with bezoars was visible.

"Here." He thrust it in Hermione's hand as he too whipped his wand and tried to remove the Shield Charm.

"Blasted Shield." He cursed loudly, "I have never seen anything so powerful as this." he said as three bright rays tried to penetrate the clear shield behind which Audré was devouring the book, "I guess that's why it made so much sound when those men undid it the day they attacked aunt and Adrian fainted in the process." he commented.

A deeply cyanosed Audré tore the last page before shoving it inside her mouth, chewing and spitting out the remains.

She then gave Morpheus's portrait a solemn look before slumping heavily on the floor over the book cover.

The Shield vanished immediately.

"MAMAN!" Julian threw himself on the floor beside his mother, "Maman, what have you done?" he asked her helplessly.

As Hermione heaved Audré's head and opened her deeply poisoned mouth to shove a Bezoar inside it, a single sentence came out.

"The Book ate us, Julian, so I ate the book." Audré said before Hermione silenced her with a Bezoar.

•••••

When Healer Cloutier came out of Audré's grand chamber Draco, who was leaning against the opposite wall, straightened up and approached him.

"How is my aunt, Healer?" he asked him anxiously praying that the woman wasn't gravely hurt.

"She is fine." Cloutier announced to his and Julian's surprise, "Thanks to the Bezoar."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, still unable to comprehend why and what has happened, "Thanks to my wife Jean for her prudent action and the Château's potions lab where almost all types of ingredients are found." He commented.

Lillian came out at that moment, her eyes puffy from continuous crying and Julian embraced her with consolingly, "There, there my brave sister." He told her softly, "Healer Cloutier said that maman is alright." He informed her who sniffed audibly.

"I hope Madame Chombrun Malfoy will be up and about by morning." Cloutier said to them assuringly, "The poison in that book was very mild and I daresay, due to prolonged disuse, had lost most of its harmful effects. Otherwise Madame Chombrun Malfoy would have been gravely injured." He said grimly.

Lillian burst into a fresh bout of tears and Julian stroked her head comfortingly while hugging her more securely, "No, Lillian, dearest sister, don't cry." He begged and kissed her on forehead.

"Brother…maman is blue still now…" Lillian gave a hiccup between her sobs, "Jean saved maman…cousin Draco saved maman…I don't know if I can ever…repay that debt…" she said giving Draco a grateful look.

Draco felt a sudden surge of affection for the young woman he had no idea that existed until three monthes ago and he placed his hand on her head.

"Cousin sister." He suddenly realized what his mother meant by having a sister of his own and now he envied Julian for it, "We are bonded by blood and there is no debt in blood relations." He said firmly.

Lillian left her brother to hug Draco this time and he couldn't deny it was a very pleasant feeling to be embraced like that: like he could impart protection to a young woman who depended on him, like he was an elder brother with loving younger sister who looked upon at him at times of peril, like he was a man, who despite being a violator, could provide a woman some sense of security.

"…Cousin we have no one but maman…" Lillian was sobbing against Draco's chest as both her brother's comforted her, "…I have no one but maman…and I can't even think of living without her…" she choked.

Draco took out the handkerchief he had offered to his wife Hermione and gave it to Lillian who accepted it silently.

"I can be reached anytime by Floo." He heard Cloutier told them, "I will visit Madame Malfoy in the morning again." He said before Julian took his bag and escorted him to the Floo.

Draco looked down at Lillian sobbing against his chest and for the very first time he saw the sister not the cousin sister in her, "Dear sister," he called her, feeling how wonderful it felt as he encircled his one arm around her and wiped her tears with the other, "As long as this brother of yours is alive, Lillian, no harm can befall you or aunt Audré or any of the ladies in this Château." He vowed, "I will protect you and so will Julian. We are committed to our ladies." He declared solemnly.

"You left the most important person." Lillian looked up and fixed her innocent and tearful eyes on Draco, who frowned, "Adrian." she said.

Even at two o' clock in the morning with his aunt recovering from poisoning Draco couldn't help but laughed at the idea of leaving out his chivalrous five and half year old son.

"Yes, Adrian and his Order of Peter rabbit." He said referring to his son Adrian as well as his rabbit, "We are here." He smiled, "Always."

Under his consoling words Lillian recovered from her shock and ushered Draco inside her mother's grand chamber.

The sights that meet his eyes were most intriguing.

Hermione was rinsing a washcloth and sponging Audré while Adrian was sitting beside her, his little head placed on Audré's chest.

"Mama, grandma's heart is beating." He told his mother, "It is like lub…dud…lub…dub…" he mimicked the sound.

Hermione, her face still white from what happened at the study hours ago, nodded and placed the washcloth on Audré's forehead while Lillian joined her.

Draco sat beside his mother, who was too shocked to flinch away and offered her the same Nerve Tonic she had made for Adrian, "Here, mother, take it." he wrapped her finger's around the small goblet with clear blue liquid, "Take it and you will feel better." he pledged her.

Her eyes fixed on Audré's lying form, Narcissa emptied the goblet in one go, "Why did she do that?" she asked though it was not clear to whom, "I have never seen anything like this…not even with Bellatrix…" she shuddered.

Draco couldn't deny that his aunt sitting and chewing down an entire book was the creepiest things he had even seen and being in presence of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix he has some very creepy things in his life, not to mention Nagini swallowing their Hogwarts teacher Charity Barbage.

"I don't know." He muttered under his breath, "I don't know."

Truth be told Draco did have an idea why his aunt had done what she has done; but since it was clear that his mother had no idea about the violent and blood-curling past of the esteemed Malfoys, he wasn't very willing to enlighten Narcissa about it.

'Mother has had her share of bad experiences with Blacks and my grandmother Medusa.' He thought, 'Let's not rekindle it.'

How the night passed, Draco had no idea. With everyone in the Château (even Audré's personal elf Zilek crying his eyes out) in Audré's bedchamber it was mostly crowded yet silent. Adrian fell asleep beside Audré around three o' clock in the morning, his little arms encircling his grandma Audré while Hermione and Lillian sponged a feverish Audré all night. Draco asked his mother to retire in her chamber and upon receiving a reproachful look from her on his third time, he too sat silently beside Julian and waited for the morning.

The dawn came with first rays of sun lightening the eastern horizon and only when Healer Cloutier visited Audré, who has regained her usual porcelain complexion, did everyone breathe their relief.

"Madame Malfoy is fine now and I think she will come around any time." he assured the family and Lillian almost collapsed on Audré with a small cry, "I will stay here until she regains her consciousness." He said gently.

Julian had been uncharacteristically grave and silent all throughout the night. With a stern look he overruled the lady's protests and sent them and Adrian to their respective suites to take rest while he gestured Draco in Audré's sitting room.

"Maman told me that she had been to Malfoy manor when she visited England with you." He said while his eyes were fixed on Cloutier who measured potions in a goblet, "Did anything happen there?" he asked Draco.

Draco nodded and recounted the events of the day Audré had a panic attack in Malfoy manor as well as the gruesome truths that she had revealed about the Malfoy's ritualistic sacrifices.

"That book must have contained those spells and curses." Julian commented grimly, "That book must have been the cause of my parents' sufferings." He sighed, "See Draco, how some wounds run so deep that they never heal properly?" he asked Draco thoughtfully, "It is almost ten years after Papa's death and maman still hasn't forgotten how they suffered from those curses." He said gravely.

Draco reflected at his cousin's words and felt that in a way they were true in his case.

He knew that the way he had hurt Hermione Granger was deep and if she took an example from Audré, then there was no way Draco could persuade her to forgive him.

He closed his eyes and imagined the moment when he would he rejected by Hermione.

'No,' he thought resolutely when Adrian's face appeared before him moments later, 'I won't let it rest until she truly forgives me. She needs to understand that I love Adrian and I am sorry for what I did.'

•••••

Hermione looked down at the two people sleeping on her bed: Adrian and Lillian.

After Julian's firm command that the ladies have had enough and should retire until his mother comes around, Lillian had been reluctant to go back to her own room and sleep alone. Hermione, realizing her sister-in-law's fears had offered her to come to her quarter and sleep in her bed.

They had taken a very quiet breakfast at their quarter during which Adrian had patted his rabbit Peter several times and consoled the animal that their grandma Audré would be fine. Hermione wasn't sure if her son was talking to himself or to his rabbit for most of the words his said were self-consoling than intended for his pet.

She had put them on her bed while she occupied a transfigured divan to take some rest.

Hermione reflected on the events after the meeting and Audré's almost insane behaviour.

She had never seen any woman behave like that and she had seen Bellatrix which itself was seeing a lot.

What was the reason of such behaviour?

What secrets does Audré hide inside her?

Why did she say that her secrets will poison the very air Hermione breathes if she spilled them?

Never in her life had Hermione felt so curious about a person.

But in a way she did realize that Audré had saved her from some potentially harmful curses as well as the poisons embedded in the pages. She might be a curse breaker but where the very book that can be used to curse break is poisoned is not very commonly heard of.

Hermione felt grateful to the woman who had saved her and her son on several occasions at expense of her own life and soul.

She was brought back to reality when Lillian whimpered in her sleep and pushing her thoughts regarding Audré aside Hermione sat up and walked over to her sister-in-law.

"Maman…no…please…" Lillian was muttering in her sleep while her face and neck were sweaty.

Hermione was about to wake her up when Lillian sat bolt upright with a stifled scream.

"Maman…maman…" she was panting loudly, her eyes unfocused, "I want to see maman." She pushed aside her blanket preparing to get out of the bed.

"Lillian," Hermione stopped the frightened young woman who looked so pitiful, "Aunt Audré is fine." She assured her gently, "She is just fine. Healer Cloutier examined her and he is there with her and Julian."

Her sister-in-law hugged Hermione tightly and buried her face in her bosom, "Oh Jean, I thought I have lost her…" she paused and gulped, "…I thought I lost my maman." She sniffed.

It took Hermione almost half an hour to calm Lillian to the point that she could lie down again. To relax her Hermione asked her more about wands which elevated Lillian's spirit considerably.

Almost around mid-day Audré's personal elf Zilek appeared at their room and bowed low.

"Mistress Lillian and Madame Jean," he addressed them, "Master Julian has send me with the news that Mistress Audré has regained her conscious." He informed them.

With an audible gasp, Lillian was gone before Hermione could blink twice and waking up a sleepy and puzzled Adrian, Hermione followed her too.

They found Audré smiling pleasantly as if she had just returned from a Ball.

"Lillian…Lillian…" she patted her daughter gently who sobbed uncontrollably on her bosom, "…dearest…I am just fine…" she said.

"You are so…selfish…" Lillian admonished her mother sternly, "…you didn't even think about us once before you…you poisoned yourself to…destroy that blasted book." She said furiously before standing up suddenly, "…I hate you maman…I hate you…I hate you…" she said vehemently before collapsing on Audré and pounding against her bosom, "…I hate you…" she said feebly.

Hermione waited for Lillian's outburst to be over and then let her son, who was watching the Audré and Lillian with wide eyes, to finally go and sit beside his grandma.

"Now…now…Lillian," Audré smoothed Lillian's trademark Malfoy silvery blonde long hair, "…we made a promise to our man Adrian that we won't cry again." She reminded her.

"Yes, you promised." Adrian interjected, "You promised not to cry."

The whole family under one roof, Healer Cloutier informed them that Audré was fine as well as warning the elderly woman that any negligence on her part will go unnoticed. As he left and everyone settled down around Audré like listeners sit around a story-teller, she sat up properly and sighed audibly.

"I know what you might be thinking about me." She said solemnly, "You are thinking that Audré Chombrun Malfoy is an insane woman." she replied on behalf of all as she placed an arm around Adrian and another around Lillian, "I will not blame you for I did do something that makes me look like an insane woman." she admitted, "Maybe what you are thinking is right; maybe I am insane." She said simply, "Yes, I am insane. I am insane when someone hurts my family." she said tilting her head and closing her eyes, "I am insane when they try to take away those whom I love. I am insane when I seek revenge and I am insane when they hurt innocent people to meet their ends." She said firmly, "I am no angel except perhaps Uriel." She smiled sadly, "That book…" she straightened her head and opened her eyes, "…that book and its curses destroyed my Morpheus. He spent his whole life trying to forget happened to those unfortunate people and I spent twenty years of my married life watching him suffer. I am not only insane…" she paused, "…I am extremely insane on Abraxas, Medusa and Lucius Malfoy for making my Morpheus suffer like that…and I swear I would have killed them hadn't they died first." Audré declared, her eyes blazing in fire, "Audré is insane and she will be insane if anyone dares to even touch her family, let alone harm them." she said proudly, "For I will not rest unless I take my revenge this life or another."

Hermione felt how truthful Audré was being about herself when she said she was insane.

Hadn't she felt the same when Malfoy kidnapped her precious son Adrian and appeared before her as if nothing has happened?

Doesn't she always feel the same when she sees her violator swaggering before her?

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Audré's lap and smiled at her gently, "I don't think you are insane, aunt Audré." She said firmly, "I understand what you feel when you see something that you hated all your life before you. I understand what it is like to want to take revenge. I understand you completely and I, Hermione Jean Granger don't think you are insane." She declared firmly.

"Yes, maman, we don't think you are insane." Julian agreed with Hermione, "I mean you are one of the most brilliant women there is and it is no wonder that like all brilliant people you also behave oddly sometimes." He said hopefully, "I guess that is the downside of being brilliant." he said cheerfully.

"Grandma, Peter was worried for you." Adrian, who Hermione guessed couldn't wait anymore to inform Audré how concerned he had been, "Please don't be odd again." He pledged her.

Audré bowed and smiled at Adrian and his rabbit, "As the master wishes." She said.

"I think we ladies should cook a good lunch for maman." Lillian offered them, "Today we cook and let the elves have a free day."

With a loud 'Yay' from Adrian and cheerful whoop from Julian, Hermione followed Lillian and Narcissa to reach the kitchen.

It turned out that the elves wouldn't let the kitchen go out of their hands even if Audré ordered them and so Lillian was forced to take their help for cooking a sumptuous lunch.

Hermione, who was cooking the easiest thing she can make – soup, was stirring the thick liquid while Lillian and Narcissa busied themselves over other dishes when Julian and Draco joined them.

"Maman said she will take some rest before lunch so I thought we will help you." He explained as he took the chopper and the cutting board like a butcher, "I have left Zilek standby on her suite." He informed them, "So, anyone needs help?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"Do you even know 'C' about cooking, Julian?" Lillian asked her brother, "All you know is eating." She said dismissively.

Julian shrugged, "Well someone's got to do the eating part." He said leaving the knife and taking a carrot from the central counter while offering another to Adrian, "I should be thanked for consuming them." he said carelessly and took a bite from his carrot.

Hermione would have enjoyed the playful bashing between Julian and Lillian if it were not for the fact that Malfoy was also present there and watching her closely.

Feeling over-conscious about her physical appearance Hermione smoothed her apron over her body and made sure it hid her prominent features before warning Adrian to stay away from stove and returning to her soup – Bouillabaisse.

"Hey, Jean." Hermione almost jumped when Julian called her loudly, "I didn't know that you could make Bouillabaisse." He said as he stood up and came to stand beside her, "Where did you learn it?" he asked as he examined it with interest.

Hermione looked at the shellfish stew and smiled, "I learned it from mother Apolline. I first tasted it when I visited France with my parents in the summer before my third year." she replied, "I liked it. Later on, when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year, it was one of those French dishes the house-elves served to honour the Beauxbatons delegates." She reminisced, "One of my friends Ron Weasley used it to…" she remembered how Ron placed the Bouillabaisse bowl before him to catch Fleur Delacour's attention, "…he used it to catch the attention of pretty Beauxbatons girls. He placed the bowl just before him to that they come to take the dish and notice him." She laughed.

There was a loud snorting sound from behind them and both Hermione and Julian turned around to see the person.

Undoubtedly it was Draco Malfoy.

"Have you got a fly stuck in your nose, cousin?" Julian asked skeptically while Hermione scowled at him, "If you think Jean isn't cooking good enough then why don't you come and see it yourself?" he challenged him.

The infuriating man had the audacity to actually stand up and join them by the stove.

Hermione was shaking slightly when Malfoy came and stood just beside her before peering into the large sauce pan.

"It looks…" he paused and looked up at Hermione's direction, who was determined to poke his eyes shall he taunt her, "…delicious." He finished.

Her all interest in Bouillabaisse suddenly gone, Hermione threw the ladle on the counter beside the stove and took off her apron.

"I am sorry, Julian," she said to Julian's questioning look as she threw the apron which joined the ladle on the counter, "The soup is almost done and I think I need a bath before the lunch." She said and before anyone could protest she was gone with Adrian.

Inside their quarter, once her son settled with his drawing book and colouring pencils to make a new drawing for grandma Audré, Hermione slipped to take a bath.

The bath was refreshing for spending half an hour sitting in the bathtub, Hermione felt her turbulent mind calm down considerably and she decided to pay a visit to aunt Audré before the lunch to see if she was feeling better.

Donning a light pink dress, Hermione left Adrian engrossed in his drawing and started for Audré's grand chamber.

It was when a cold drawl reached her ears just when she reached Audré's grand chamber, that Hermione's elated mood was punctured like a balloon.

She cautiously looked at the door and found it slightly ajar.

"…I don't like him, aunt," Draco Malfoy's voice was telling his aunt, "…that Delacour boy infuriates every time I lay my eyes upon him. Besides, he is always trying to impress and flirt with my wife." He complained.

Somewhere inside Hermione's mind a bomb exploded as the words – 'impress', 'flirt' and 'my wife' entered her ears.

Feeling that she has had enough of this blasted man and his vile mind, Hermione threw open the door to face Draco Malfoy boldly.

•••••

After Hermione left the kitchen abruptly Draco stood before the sauce pan until one of the house elves came and took over the charge of the soup his wife had prepared for the lunch.

Thankfully, Julian hadn't jibed or asked him why Hermione had left their presence when she was in a perfect good mood just moments before.

Draco had purposefully avoided telling Hermione that one of his favourite French soups was Bouillabaisse and he tasted it first time in Hogwarts when delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived there for the Triwizard Tournament.

So after spending some time watching his mother cook, which was a rare scene itself for his father discouraged his mother to cook thinking that it would destroy her delicate features, Draco left for his aunt's chamber to check on her and enquire if she needed anything.

The woman, being insomniac was already awake when Draco entered her grand chamber.

"Don't close the door." Audré bid him, "I feel so cut-up from the rest of my household with that door shut." She explained and Draco left the door slightly open before joining his aunt.

"I hope you are feeling well now, aunt." he said as he sat on the chair Healer Cloutier had occupied earlier to sit beside his aunt, "My wife has cooked some good lunch. She made Bouillabaisse." He smirked.

"Really?" Audré asked him, "Since when did you start caring about your wife's cooking, Draco?" she arched an eyebrow, "Narcissa told me that Malfoy ladies never cook for it is considered way below their standards. That means you never had the opportunity to taste Astoria's cooking too." She commented.

Draco couldn't deny that his aunt's assessment had been correct for Astoria had never even set her foot in the Manor's kitchen. That place was exclusively under house-elves ownership.

"I already told you that I want to buy a wedding ring for Jean." Draco decided not to respond to his aunt's views regarding cooking and chose the topic that was keeping him busy lately, "I have arranged money for it."

"I never thought Malfoys needed to arrange money." Audré smirked, "I thought it was money that arranged the Malfoys."

"Well, money still arranges the Malfoys." Draco confessed proudly, "But I don't want to spend them behind Adrian and Jean. They are pure and therefore need honest money not blood money like the Malfoys have in their vaults." He said evenly.

"Well that's a big leap considering you are none other than Lucius Malfoy's son." Audré remarked, "But since, like your forefathers you have never worked to earn before, Draco, I thought I would better inform you that you won't be able to withdraw your first pay until the first month of your job is over." She said lightly.

"Like my forefathers, I have already thought about that." Draco said placidly, "Malfoys never work without a plan. I was offered compensation money for participating as a volunteer for testing Lupus venom and I am going to claim that money to buy Jean her wedding ring." He explained, "That's my honest money."

"Honest money?" Audré frowned at his comment, "Is it the best policy or the lack of opportunity?" she asked.

"I think it's both." Draco was enjoying the playful conversation with his aunt, "But with Delacour around Jean, it guess, my efforts will be shadowed."

"Why is that so, Draco?" Audré asked him casually, "I don't think he is going to offer a wedding ring to Jean."

"Of course he isn't." Draco retorted irritably, the mere thought of Alexis offering a ring to Hermione making his skin crawl, "I don't like him, aunt. That Delacour boy infuriates every time I lay my eyes upon him. Besides, he is always trying to impress and flirt with my wife." He complained.

Audré had just opened her mouth to reply when the door of her suite burst open and the very person whom they had been talking about cantered in.

Hermione Granger.

Freshly out of bath, her hair was still wet and she was wearing a dress of rather nice shade of pink that suited her pretty well.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione bellowed at Draco, "HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT ALEXIS? HOW DARE YOU THINK HE IS FLIRTING WITH ME? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Draco leapt to his feet while Audré simply stared at them from her bed.

"I am your…" Draco, still startled, started but Hermione cut him in.

"YOU. ARE. MY. RAPIST." She said vehemently, "You are nothing but a filthy rapist, Malfoy and you have no rights to comment about Alexis. In fact you are not fit enough to be his toe rag." Her eyes blazing with fire, "You, who violently assaulted your fellow classmate…who looked at women like they were some…products to be used and discarded after sex…you, who always insulted me by calling me Mudblood…who are you to comment what type of a man Alexis is? Do you even know what a real man is? Do you think a real man is the one who thrusts his..." she paused, "…his genitalia inside a woman?" she asked Draco, "You being a filthy rapist, I bet you think that. Because you inherited that concept from your father, who inherited from his father and he inherited from his father. It goes all the way back to your ancestors and you are a criminal by birth."

"Granger, that's enough." Draco, his blood boiling now, warned Hermione, "Shut this nonsense right now or…"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Hermione exclaimed and silenced Draco, "You think you can threaten me? You think you can torture me again? You?" she pointed a threatening finger at Draco, "A filthy rapist." She spat on floor, "Taking someone's innocence may be considered a hobby amongst the esteeeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeeeed…" she mocked, "…Malfoys. Speaking the truth might be considered nonsense. But let me remind you that this is not Britain. This is France and you have no powers here. Your filthy golds are of no use." She said before turning to Audré, "See, aunt? See, what your nephew is really like?" she asked her, "This is the real Draco Malfoy. Not the one that shows he cares about your family. Those are all lies…those are all deceit. I bet he would have laid his filthy hands on your daughter too had he found the opportunity." She said vehemently.

That was too much for Draco. Telling his own aunt that he would violate his younger sister Lillian, the young woman he really cared about, sent Draco's temper to Jupiter and he whipped out his wand before pointing it directly at Hermione with steady hands.

"One more word, Granger, and you will find yourself dead before you speak again." He hissed.

Hermione too took out her wand but instead of pointing it to Draco, she threw it aside carelessly.

"I will speak as I want to, Malfoy." She almost whispered and walked over to Draco to stand directly before his wand, "Do whatever you can. I am not afraid of you anymore." She declared boldly.

The fiery brown pair met the blazing grey and they stood there is silence for a long moment.

"I think you two should sit and talk instead of shouting and bringing the Château down." Draco heard Audré said very quietly, "I have put a Silencing Spell as soon Jean came in, but I can't guarantee that the roofs wouldn't collapse if you continue to shout at each other like that."

"I have nothing to talk and certainly don't intend to sit in my rapist's company." Hermione said coolly, "I just came to say that for a filthy violator like him…" she tilted her chin and pointed at Draco, "…it is remarkably rude to say that someone else is flirting with the woman he violated first. Where is that special 'M' word of yours, Malfoy? The word that you always used when you called me, even in public? Scared of using it before your aunt?" she challenged Draco, "Let me help you then, my dear rapist-turned-husband." Hermione whispered and rolled the sleeve of her left forearm to show the writing Mudblood etched on her skin, "Call me Mudblood." She demanded proudly.

His anger replaced by awe, Draco simply stared at Hermione before he found his voice to respond.

"I will never call you using that word again, Granger, it was very rude of me to do so." He said solemnly and withdrew his wand from Hermione, "I apologize for it."

Hermione arched her eyebrow and scoffed, "Really? Chickened out already?" she asked coolly, "Don't feeling being like a pureblood anymore? Don't tell me you are now the greatest Mudblood lover there is."

"I apologize, Granger, I apologize." Draco said firmly and for good measures he fixed his eyes unblinkingly at Hermione's brown pair, "I apologize sincerely. I am sorry." He said earnestly.

Hermione nodded and gave a derisive laugh, a laugh that reminded Draco of the high, cold laugh his aunt Audré gave when she saw the book, "But I am not sorry to say that your apology isn't accepted." She said icily, "I don't give a damn to what you think or say or do or die. I stopped it the day you touched me with your filthy hands. I still can't forget how you tore my clothes away from me…how you pinned me to the dungeon floor…how you beat me and how to took what was precious to me…something that I had prized to give to the man I truly loved…like all woman do…" her eyes were blazing but tearful now, "…you say Alexis was flirting with me? That he is trying to impress me?" she asked and Draco's heart sank in his chest, "Alexis loves me and I love him." She declared boldly, "We love each other. Did you hear me, Malfoy? We. Love. Each. Other." She emphasized, "And it started the day he told me that he respects me, that he loves my son Adrian and cares for us. It was never physical. No. It was something that humans feel here…" she placed on her heart, "…not here." She shifted her hand to her core, "But how will you understand that? You being a violator, how can you even claim that you know what love is like?" she asked, "For you, lust is love."

Draco didn't know what and how to answer and being a Slytherin who were always prudent, that was saying something.

"Aunt Audré," he heard Hermione addressed his aunt, who was completely silent and letting them carry the conversation, "I am not going to work in this project with you unless I have Alexis by my side." She said proudly, "I don't feel safe in the presence of this man who claims that he is my husband. He makes my skin crawl and I don't want to be around him at all." She said dismissively, "When I became pregnant, I left behind everything I loved and cared – my parents, Ron, my friends, teachers, Hogwarts and my country to save Adrian from this man's family. But that was six years ago and I had no choice at that time since I wanted my child to live. But time has changed. I am not weak anymore. France is my country now. Delacours are my family and Alexis is the man I love. He cares for me and I care for him. We are not having an affair and will never do anything that's outside our dignity." She said solemnly, "But I won't leave him just because some bastard rapist suddenly turned my husband and is disapproving of my good relations with someone I love and consider my good friend." She said firmly, "I know why he is saying these things to you. He is a Slytherin and trust me aunt Audré, this particular Slytherin isn't like your husband was."

"Why am I saying these?" Draco asked Hermione, his brains almost frozen from what he had just heard, "You think I suspect you? You think that I think that you are having an affair?" he asked coolly.

"You are saying these because you are a liar. You carry lie and deceit in your blood." Hermione spat, "You are a filthy liar and you are trying to brainwash aunt Audré so that she thinks we are having some secret affair and asks Alexis not to help me. You are lying so that you can have a chance to boss around me…to dominate me." She said with a venomous look on her face, "As for that sudden proclamation that you are sorry for calling me Mudblood? It is nothing but a stunt to get nearer to my son Adrian. You think you are the only clever man in the whole wide world?" she asked indignantly, "No, you are not. You can't fool me with your lies and crocodile tears. I know you are not sorry for calling me Mudblood and even if you are, I don't care. So stop pretending and save your remaining breathes." She paused and took a deep breath, "I stand like a rock before you and my son. I am impeding your way and you are trying to take away my supports – the Delacours, Alexis, aunt Audré so that you can weaken me and force me to share my son with you." She replied and Draco simply gaped, "But rest assured Draco Lucius Malfoy, as long as Hermione Jean Granger is alive, not even your shadow is allowed near my son Adrian Thomas Granger. I swore the day I decided to keep and grow him inside my body that he will never become Draco Malfoy. Never." She said violently and without a second backward glance left Audré's grand chamber.

Draco slumped on his earlier chair and hid his face in his hands.

"Why do you always mess up when I try to make it right?" he heard his aunt asked him after some time, "Why Draco? Why?"

Unable to bear anymore blames, Draco simply looked up from his hand and gave Audré the coolest look he could conjure under those circumstances.

"What have I done?" he asked arrogantly, "Didn't you hear it by yourself? Granger said she loves Alexis and she said she won't leave him. Can you believe that? She is a married woman and she wants to continue her relationship…what was that she said it was…aha…friendship. She says she loves Alexis and at the same time Alexis is her friend." He threw his hands in air, "And she claims that I am lying? That I am being deceitful? And now you are also saying that I messed up? Who do you think you are? God?" he asked indignantly.

Audré shook her head and rested her blue eyes on Draco, "No, Draco, I am no God. But did you really listen to what she said? Did you really listen to your wife?" she asked calmly.

"Of course I did." Draco replied violently, "She almost brought the whole place down by screaming at me like a banshee."

Audré held out a hand to silence Draco and gave him a look that meant she won't be tolerant if Draco snapped at her again, "You claim that you study Law and you don't even know what's the simple difference between hearing and listening is." She said sharply, "You heard what Jean said but you didn't understand what she meant by those words; so basically you didn't listen to her. All day long you 'hear' a lot of sounds, Draco but you 'listen' only when you understand and think about it." she explained and Draco frowned, "There are several things that Jean told you and if you had the sense to listen to her words, you would have understood that how horribly you have messed up."

"Like what?" Draco asked, curious to know what his aunt thought.

Audré took a deep breath before starting, "The first thing she asked you was 'who are you?' Now tell me who do you think you are?"

"I am Draco Malfoy. I am her husban…" Draco started but Audré stopped him.

"Don't use that word with Jean." she warned him, "She is extremely sensitive about it; especially from you. Remember Draco, that you taunted her for six years and violated her on the seventh. She will never accept you as her husband the way you want her to." She shook her head grimly, "For pureblood families like yours, Draco, marrying a woman means that she is your wife and you are her husband. Just like it was with your parents – Lucius and Narcissa." She said and Draco was reminded of the conversation he had with his mother, "But for someone like Jean, who came from a Muggle heritage, where they are modern and believe in women's freedom, it is not like that. Even Wizarding families like mine never gave me that impression that if anymore marries me by any means then he is my husband. No. They taught me that a husband is someone with whom you share your life, pain, joy because you love and respect each other. Look at my daughter Lillian, she is young and her heart is full of dreams about a man who will love and respect her – whom she will call her husband after they get married." She explained, "Now God forbid if she is tortured like you tortured Jean and married off to the same man, do you think Lillian can accept him as her husband?" she asked gravely.

"No." Draco replied automatically, remembering the young woman whom he loved like his own sister, "No, she can't."

"Then how can Jean do that?" Audré asked, "Remember, Draco, she had been through a lot – physically, mentally and spiritually and the reason is no one but you. You know that you hurt her and made her suffer in a way that she didn't deserve…that no girl deserves. Now you expect her to accept you as her husband and leave behind the man who truly loved and respected her? Aren't you violating her freedom and her mind this time?"

"But she…" Draco felt a painful constriction in his chest every time the thought of Alexis and Hermione turned up inside his head.

"But she what?" Audré asked, "Remember the day I asked Jean to help me in this case and she accepted it knowing that you will be working with her? Remember what I told you, Draco? Tell me if you still remember it." she bid.

Draco still remembered those three words Audré had advised him, "Use it well." He replied, "You told me to use the opportunity well."

"What was or is that opportunity?" Audré asked again.

Draco considered the question, "To know her and…and make her feel comfortable around me?" he asked quizzically.

"No," Audré shook her head, "That opportunity is lying before your very eyes Draco and you are wasting it. You are concentrating on the Queen not on the King, Draco. In chess our goal is to reach the king."

"The king?" Draco repeated, puzzled.

"Alexis!" Audré let out an exasperated sigh, "Merlin! Nostradamus! Circe! How are you going to practice Law with that poor eye sight?"

And it all suddenly became very clear to Draco and realizing what a marvelous chess player his aunt is, he gaped at her.

"I asked Alexis to join you two so that you can observe him from up close. I want you to understand what is in that man that he has captured Jean's heart. I want you to see their relationship so that you can understand what she expects from her partner – her husband." Audré voiced Draco's thoughts, "Jean was tortured and she is supposed to be suspicious about men. But she is amazingly warm and receptive to Alexis. I want you to find out the secret. I want you to learn from him – Alexis Delacour. I want you to implement them in your life because your pureblood concept of being a 'husband' will not earn you anything more than her hatred and occasional outbursts." She said dismissively, "And trust me, Draco, Alexis hardly ever wears blue." She added.

Draco leaned against his chair and bit his lips, "I messed up." He muttered now realizing how horribly his plans went wrong.

"That's better." Audré commented, "So, instead of jibing and suspecting that Alexis is flirting with Jean and they are having secret affair, try to concentrate on how the man carries out himself. I am not telling you to copy him." She shook her head, "I am telling you to learn something that you were never taught. I know, Draco that it will be tough initially considering that you don't like him but remember that Alexis is the ideal man for Jean and if you really, truly care for her forgiveness, Draco you must know what she expects in her partner. It isn't physical because thanks to you, Jean doesn't easily trust men let alone let them touch her. It is what she said...in here…" Audré placed her hand on heart, "That was where your uncle touched me and I am still his in my body, mind and soul to the end of time." she smiled.

Draco remembered what his cousin Julian had told him regarding his mother the day they visited the Dovecote – that Audré was still mourning for Morpheus.

"I think, it was good that she said all those things today." He heard Audré commented, "She had been keeping those emotions in her heart for a long time and it was burning her from inside. Now that she erupted louder than Vesuvius volcano ever did, I hope that she will be easier to approach." She said and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Now, dear nephew," she called him, "Help me stand up and go to the dining room for I am not going to miss my daughter's cooking for all the wealth in the world and Jean's Bouillabaisse is definitely my favourite soup." She smiled.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and helped his aunt on her feet, "You know, aunt Audré, I bless the day you married my uncle." He commented pleasantly.

"Don't say it too loudly, nephew…" Audré warned him and Draco frowned, "…or your father will be turning in his grave." She smirked.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:**_** Thanks to Ramyfan, aryaa, Cordee, Nikki98, happyhoper, lightbabe and Grovek26 for their reviews.**_

_**'GRAPE OF WRATH PART 2' IS UP NEXT**_.

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The wand lore was taken from pottermore.**_

_**The Sphinx hair idea is author's but the informations were taken from Egyptian websites.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For Swear words and adult theme this chapter is rated M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 44: Inside Oneself**

Hermione crossed the line for the eleventh time and looked the parchment.

_The possibility of sacrifices either animals, birds or other living forms couldn't be evaluated..._

_There is some possibility that ritualistic sacrifices are linked with these permanent curses…_

_Permanent curses may be embedded with sacrificial blood and curses… _

Sighing deeply, Hermione closed her notebook before standing up.

It was three o' clock in the morning and she was wide awake like an owl pondering over what happened throughout the day.

Following the afternoon's outburst during which she had screamed her throat raw and declared that she wouldn't be working in aunt Audré's project if Alexis wasn't included, Hermione hadn't appeared for lunch in the dining room. She and her son had taken their lunch in the confinement of their quarter. Later on, Lillian had turned up to inform that some kids from the neighbourhood had come to play with Adrian and the overjoyed boy had dragged his mother out from their quarter to Château gardens.

There were three girls and two boys; all of them between six to eight and Hermione had looked down at their happy faces.

Oh how innocent they were, unaware of the worry and darkness of the world that surrounded them!

Their toothy grins were hearty and honest; and their hearts were pure, just like Adrian.

As they children commenced their playing session with Adrian's rabbit running to its heart's content, Hermione settled down on a garden chair to watch over her son.

There is no way she would leave him alone when a vile snake named Draco Malfoy was still at large.

'_I will never call you using that word again, Granger, it was very rude of me to do so. I apologize for it.' _

'_I apologize, Granger, I apologize. I apologize sincerely. I am sorry.'_

The words that infuriating Slytherin had spoken to her just hours ago echoed across Hermione's mind and she fisted her hands before spitting on the ground, "Filthy bastard, as if I care for his blasted apology!" she muttered under her breath.

"Mama! Mama!" she heard Adrian calling her and pushing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of her head, Hermione smiled at her son who in fact offered her a rose.

"Mama, this is for you." Adrian piped and as soon as Hermione took the white rose from him, he ran to join his new friends.

'Friends!' Hermione sighed, 'Even I had friends one day! But where are they now?' she thought sadly.

Before long, Hermione was lost in the memories that she tried so hard to forget.

It was Shell Cottage and she was looking at the calendar on the wall which said it was 17th May 1998.

'Why am I missing my periods?'

'It has never happened before. I have never missed my periods.'

'Periods normally stop only when…' Hermione throat became dry as a horrible idea visited her, 'No…no…I can't be…no…' she shook her head.

'But my last period was in middle of March and Malfoy…'Hermione placed a trembling hand on her lower abdomen, '…it happened almost two weeks after that…possibly at the time of my ovulation…'

"I think you should run a pregnancy test, 'ermione." Fleur's voice said and startled Hermione whipped around.

The quarter Veela was standing on the threshold of the bedroom she was staying at Shell Cottage.

"Why should I do that?" Hermione asked suspiciously, her heart sinking, "I am not pregnant." She said firmly.

Fleur smiled kindly at her before walking in and closing the bedroom door behind her, " 'ermione, I am a woman too and I understand what you must be feeling." she said gently, "Please don't take me wrong. I am not telling that you are pregnant. I am just suggesting it so that you can be absolutely sure before you go to a Healer for further advice. After all, you have a boyfriend – Ron."

Hermione let out a breath of relief, "Yes…I think do need to be sure too before I go to a Healer…" she gave a strained smile.

"I can test you if you like." Fleur said as she sat on Hermione's bed, "You can lie down here, 'ermione." She patted on the bed beside her.

"How…you…" Hermione started but Fleur stopped her with a knowing look.

"I am a married woman, 'ermione, my maman taught me how to do it in case I conceived." she explained and with a few tentative steps Hermione reached her bed before lying down on her back.

"Remove your T-shirt just a bit and expose your lower abdomen." Fleur instructed and her hands almost numb, Hermione complied.

Fleur took out her wand from her apron pocket and placed the tip on Hermione's bare skin.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited patiently.

"'ermione, you can open your eyes now." she heard Fleur said and her heart beating painfully against her chest, Hermione opened her eyes just an inch.

The image that met her eyes was something that she had never seen before.

In the air just above her lower abdomen a bright blue light was shimmering where a very small baby was moving its tiny limbs inside a thick walled organ.

"That's your Uterus, 'ermione." She heard Fleur explained while pointing at the oval shaped organ which was hollow in the centre where the baby was moving, "And that' your…"

"…Baby!" Hermione cried, "Merlin! I am…" she paused before bursting into tears.

Hermione had no idea that she was capable of crying like that. With every tear that escaped her eyes, her heart shattered into million pieces.

'She was pregnant.'

'She was pregnant at eighteen.'

'She was pregnant after a violent assault.'

'She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child.'

She cried and cried and cried until all her tears dried up and her eyes became so puffy that she couldn't open them properly.

"What is wrong, 'ermione? Why are you crying?" Fleur asked her kindly, "Go and tell Ron. I bet he will jump in joy. You know how the Weasley's love kids." She said evenly.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, 'How can I tell them that it's not Ron's? Ron and I didn't do anything more than some kisses. This baby is the product of an assault.'

"You look so sad, 'ermione." Fleur noted Hermione's grave expression, "You don't want the baby?" she asked skeptically, "I can understand your situation, dear. You are very young and a baby is a big responsibility."

Hermione gulped and looked down at her flat tummy, which will swell in future monthes to accommodate a new life inside her.

'She was young and a baby, especially a Malfoy, was very big risk for her.'

'Besides, why should she bother to carry Malfoy's child?'

'She has a life and a bright future.'

'Why should she leave her life and happiness for Malfoy's child?'

'Besides, Malfoy will kill the child as soon as he comes to know about its existence.'

'Either way, this child was unplanned and unwanted.'

'It is better both for her and for the baby that it doesn't come to this world.'

"The baby is growing well, you know and it's over two monthes now." Fleur's words brought back Hermione to her senses.

She gently rubbed her lower abdomen and tried to feel the new life inside it.

'The baby was growing well.'

'Its father doesn't want it.'

'Because he is a selfish bastard.'

'But what about its mother? Is she a selfish woman too? Is she trying to kill an innocent life to reach her happiness?'

'The baby was growing well.'

'It doesn't want to die.'

'Should I kill it?'

'Kill a baby that could be healthy, intelligent and strong?'

'Kill a baby that could be her solace instead of burden?'

'If she killed it what will be the difference between her and Malfoy?'

Hermione looked up at Fleur and took a deep breath.

It was time to tell the truth.

"Fleur, this baby is mine." She said firmly, "Only mine and no one else's, not even Ron."

Fleur shrugged and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's, "Don't worry, 'ermione, your secret is safe with me. I already guessed who the real father is." She said calmly, "It's your baby and no one can take it from you. Not even, Draco Malfoy."

"Mama!" Adrian's ear-splitting scream startled Hermione and she jumped out of her seat, "Come here!" he bid.

"What's it Adrian?" she ran to her son, who was panting, "Are you hurt?" Hermione hugged her son and checked him, "Are you hurt?"

Adrian smiled and shook his head, "No, Mama," he said, "I ran fast and I came first in race." He said proudly.

"I know my little rabbit is very strong." Feeling relieved, Hermione admired and stroked Adrian's hair fondly, "He is Mr. Strong. But take care of yourself, Adrian." she warned him, "Don't fall and break your arm again." She bid.

As her son went back to his friends, Hermione returned to her seat.

Adrian had been strong then and Adrian was strong now. Even as a baby, Adrian had remarkable resilience to his mother's poor health and mental status. He had clung to his life and given Hermione the strength to bring him to this world.

Keeping Adrian was the best decision of her life and Hermione had no regrets for it.

'But she had some regrets, didn't she?'

Hermione dumped her clothes on her trunk and tried to close the lid when the door of her bedroom at Shell Cottage opened unceremoniously.

"Hermione!" it was her friend Harry's voice, "Where are you going?" he asked as he walked in with Ginny in tow.

It was the moment Hermione had been dreading ever since she decided she would be going to France to save her child from the Malfoys. She took a deep breath and turned to face her friend with a bright smile.

"I am going to Australia." She said to them, "I am going to look for my parents."

Harry gave her an incredulous look before slumping on the bed between Hermione's books and other belongings, "What about us? What about your studies? We didn't complete our seventh year, remember? You can go after your graduation." He offered.

'I don't have time, Harry, I will be showing my bump by September and Malfoy will find out that I am pregnant.' Hermione thought and shuddered at the idea of meeting the foul villain in Hogwarts.

"I am sorry, Harry, but there are things that are more important than studies." she said firmly before opening the lid and removing some clothes to shut it properly.

Ginny shook her head while Harry simply stared at her, "Did I hear it well, Ginny?" he asked his readheaded girlfriend, "Did I hear it correct that Hermione Granger, the resident bookworm of Hogwarts, said that there are other things more important than studies?" he repeated.

"Oh shut up, Harry!" Hermione snapped, "Stop this nonsense and help me pack my things."

"But Hermione…"Ginny started but Hermione stopped her.

"No, Ginny, seriously this is not a joke." She said shaking her head, "I mean, you have lived with your parents all your life, even during the war. But I had to send mine for their safety. You must understand that I miss them; they are my parents, Ginny, and I am their only child."

Her words hung in the air before Ginny spoke again.

"I am sorry, Hermione." She said apologetically, "I really am. I didn't see it that way." She said soberly, "The thing is we are so used to you being around us that it is hard for us to let you go."

Hermione bit her lips and tried hard not to burst into tears.

'It was extremely hard for me to let them go too.' She thought 'Especially, when I am not going to Australia to my parents but to France where I have no one.'

"I will keep in touch with you lot." Hermione tried to smile as brightly as she could, "It is a long way, Australia and Britain, but I will send letters once I find my parents." She lied.

"But what are you going to tell them when you find them?" Harry asked her, "I mean, will they believe you when you will tell them that you are their daughter and they are not Wendel and Monica Wilkies?"

"You know, Harry, I don't want to plan anything until I find them." Hermione replied, "I have seen it during our Horcrux hunt that plans don't work out in the end. Look what happened at the Ministry or the Lovegood's home or the Gringotts? After that I have discarded any attempts to make plans." She said firmly.

"You sound more like my brothers Fr…" Ginny paused while Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous glances, "…Fred and George." Ginny completed, "They too didn't like to make plans."

Convinced that anything they did wouldn't stop Hermione from going to Australia, Harry and Ginny helped Hermione pack her bags and trunks.

"Ron is a bit put down these days." Ginny told Hermione, "Did you tell him that you are going to Australia?" she asked her.

Parsing her lips Hermione nodded, "He proposed me a few days ago and I turned him down." She told the truth this time, "I am not ready to get married so early. I am just eighteen." She shrugged.

Ginny nodded absent-mindedly, "You know, we met Luna yesterday at Diagon Alley. She asked about you." She said suddenly.

Hermione looked up from arranging her books, "What did she ask?" she asked Ginny sharply, remembering that Luna knew that she was pregnant when she said her aura has changed.

Harry shrugged and tried to force close one of Hermione's bags, "Nothing special. Just usual stuff, you know, how are you and what you plan to do next." He replied.

'Thanks Merlin.' Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"We even saw Malfoy." Harry said as Ginny handed him some of Hermione's robes, "We was at Flourish and Blotts, buying his new books. I guess he will be going to Hogwarts to complete his graduation."

The knowledge that Draco Malfoy was buying books to return Hogwarts, the place he never cared for while she, Hermione Granger, who had worshipped the place, was forced to leave it behind made Hermione want to bang her head on the wall.

"I heard his father is under house arrest." Ginny commented, "These people…" she shook her head disapprovingly, "They always get off after doing crimes just because they have vaults full of filthy gold. Lucius Malfoy should be in Azkaban now and instead he is drinking tea in his lawn and admiring how beautiful and sunny the weather is."

Unable to bear the conversation about the Malfoys anymore, Hermione decided to do the remaining of the packing after they left.

"Harry, Ginny, I am really sorry but I am having a terrible headache and I want to lie down for some time." She lied clutching her head, "Can we talk tomorrow?' she asked.

"Why not?' Harry shrugged as he and Ginny stood up and with promises to return the following day, they left Hermione's bedroom.

Discarding all her feigns, Hermione threw her stuffs from the bed and slumped into it before bursting into tears.

How incredibly cruel life was being to her!

She was leaving behind her friends, family, Hogwarts, her home and her country to save a child that she was beginning to love while the man who was behind all these was starting his new life just as he wanted because he had vaults full of gold?

Are values like honesty, truthfulness, bravery, love and friendship worth nothing?

Is money everything in the world?

Hermione cried until she fell asleep and the last thing that she remembered was cursing Draco Malfoy from the bottom of her heart:

'May he too loose everything he cares one day and no money in the world can bring them back to him!'

•••••

To everyone's surprise Audré recovered before the Sunday dinner at the Delacours.

In her mind, Audré was curious to know the family that has loved and cared for Hermione and Adrian like one of their own. Apolline, a fellow French woman, was pleasant; her husband and son was extremely polite and her daughters – Fleur and Gabrielle, both of whom Audré had met, were extremely pretty as well as modest. All in all it was an ideal family where Hermione could have spent her life happily hadn't her nephew, Draco butted in.

The cunning yet insensible man was now falling for his virtuous wife while Hermione was trying to distance herself as much as possible.

Audré looked at her own reflection in the mirror and sighed.

Sometimes, she was tired of playing real-life chess.

Humans aren't like chess pieces and manipulating them was harder than it was in chess board.

Now that the black king would be following white king to reach the white queen, things would never be the same.

But Audré, she, wouldn't let him reach the white queen until she is absolutely sure that the black king isn't black anymore.

No! For Adrian is too precious for her. His innocence can't be harmed.

Hermione has sacrificed everything she had to bring him like that and there was no way she, as the master manipulator, would spoil Hermione's efforts.

Draco will be punished but he won't even realize it.

She, Renée Chombrun's daughter wouldn't let that happen.

She was a black hole and black hole she will be until the end.

"Maman, I hope you are ready?" her daughter, Lillian's voice echoed across her dressing room and Audré gave her reflection a last approving look before coming out.

Lillian looked marvelous in her blue dress robes which enhanced the blue of her innocent eyes. She has pinned her mother's gift, the sapphire brooch to her chest and her long silvery blonde hair was shining like a stream of molten gold.

Audré simply stared at her daughter, who gave her a shy smile.

"Morpheus would have loved to see his daughter grow up to be such a beautiful lady." She commented proudly, "You are the first female Malfoy in eight hundred years."

The invitation being for dinner, the Malfoys and the Chombrun Malfoys reached the Delacour residence by Floo around seven o' clock in the evening.

Apolline and Gustave had been waiting in their entrance hall to welcome their guests graciously.

They were taken to the Drawing room which was decorated in antiques from fifteenth and sixteenth century as well as a large rare chandelier that gave the room even more grandeur.

Everyone, including Narcissa who almost always disapproved of ordinary households, looked around the elegantly decorated room.

"My great-great-grandfather brought this chandelier from Amsterdam." Gustave informed his interested guests with a modest smile, "It has approximately hundred fifty candles."

In fact, her sister-in-law Narcissa wasn't in her usual snob mode since she entered the Delacour household. It seemed that she has realized the Delacour's importance in Hermione's life and was willing to strengthen their mutual relationship by putting aside her false pride.

"We also had several chandeliers at Malfoy manor and the House of Blacks." Narcissa told Gustave, "But I must admit none of them were as classic as this beauty." she smiled.

They were served appetizers and drinks while Adrian back in his old home and grandparents made himself comfortable by learning how to make origami bird from his grandpa Gustave.

"Alexis told me how they all found out about a family called the Delacroixes." Apolline told her guests, "I am really hopeful that you win that case against Rochés, Madame Chombrun Malfoy." She smiled at Audré.

Audré smiled back to her fellow countryman, "Call me Audré, there is no need for formality. We are all Jean's family." she said pleasantly.

"Then you must call me by my given name, Apolline." The Delacour matriarch said, "I am pleased that Jean is slowly settling in her new household."

Audré cast a sideways glance at Hermione, who was silent since she entered the Delacour residence, her face neutral, "There is no way she couldn't Apolline." Audré replied, "She made the most amazing Bouillabaisse yesterday and I am rather partial to that shellfish stew. I guess she knows that the way to Audré's heart is through her stomach."

Hermione gave a weak smile this time and it became quite clear to Audré that the young mother still hasn't overcome the shock of previous day's outburst.

Her nephew was on the other hand completely silent and watchful. His grey eyes were fixed on the goblet of orange juice but Audré noticed how they occasionally darted between Hermione and Alexis.

The dinner that followed was perhaps one of most delicious Audré had tasted and she has tasted food from around the world. Bypassing the usual French custom to serve rich and extravagant dishes to their dinner guests, Apolline served them with uncommon dishes from different French provinces.

"I have never had Baeckeoffe that tasted this good." Julian praised Apolline's superb cooking and Audré couldn't agree more, "It simply melts in your mouth." He noted the delicate taste of meat with potatoes, "I bet even in Alsace, from where this dish hails from, they don't make it this good."

Apolline simply beamed and in return Julian was awarded another serving of Baeckeoffe.

But even more than delicious food, for Audré the most interesting part of the evening was the strange interaction between Lillian and Alexis.

Her daughter had been engaged in a deep conversation with Gabrielle when Apolline joined them.

"I must say that your daughter is very pretty, Audré." Apolline commented on Lillian's appearance, "Even my Fleur would envy her and she is quarter Veela while I am half Veela. My mother was a Veela." She said pleasantly.

Lillian almost choked on her post-dinner coffee.

"Excuse moi, Madame Apolline," she said as soon as she regained her breath, "I didn't know that you have Veela inheritance. Gabrielle never told me." She cast a reproachful look at the young lady beside her.

"Why, dear, does it make in difference for you that we are related to the Veelas?" Apolline asked Lillian who shook her in a manner that Audré knew too well.

Lillian was lying and that was something very rare.

"No. Of course not." Lillian told Apolline with a gentle smile, "The truth is, I have never come across one." She confessed.

"My son though not Veela, has Veela blood in his veins." Apolline said as she looked over her shoulder to her son who was conversing with Hermione and Julian while Draco sat motionless, "Alexis, dear, can you please come over to the ladies?" she called him.

The man excused himself from his company and Audré noticed how Hermione immediately left Julian and Draco's presence to join her son Adrian and Gustave.

Audré sighed internally; it will take some time for Hermione to even look at Draco's direction.

"Yes, maman?" Alexis asked his mother as he came over and stood beside Apolline, "Should I bring more coffee?" he enquired from his guests.

"No, dear. Sit here." Apolline shook her head and patted on the empty seat beside her on her sofa, "Lillian, Audré's daughter, tells me that she hasn't met a Veela and I thought I would show her all my children who carry Veela blood." She told Alexis whose eyes were now resting on Lillian.

"I am sorry that we never had much opportunity to converse." He said as he settled down beside his mother, "Though we have played chess twice." He added.

Lillian for some strange reason was extremely reserved, in Audré's opinion, when she replied.

"It is alright Monsieur Delacour." she said to Alexis, "I guess your esteemed post at the Ministry keeps you too busy for your own good."

Audré didn't miss the slight frown that appeared on Alexis's face which disappeared immediately, "No, Mademoiselle, I am not as esteemed as you think." He said evenly, "We are only servants who serve our people."

Lillian gave him a forced smile that even Audré frowned this time.

'What's wrong with Lillian?' she thought, 'She is always pleasant with her guests or as a guest.'

"Yes, of course."Lillian said, "I can understand that sometimes people say modest words to hide their true feelings." She commented.

"Like what?" Alexis asked Lillian, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Lillian took a sip from her coffee before replying, "Since you asked me, Monsieur, I am telling you what I think about Ministry people. They are in my opinion, devoid of creative powers. After all it doesn't take two brains to write reports on cauldron bottom leaks or increased number of fake wands."

"Really?" Alexis asked, "Most intriguing idea, considering that your elder brother works at the Ministry." He commented.

"That brings me to another question, Lillian, what do you do if you consider Ministry job so tiresome?" Apolline asked her.

"Me? I am studying Wandlore." Lillian replied, "I am currently doing my apprenticeship under renowned wand maker Monsieur Antoine Curtius."

"That's pretty interesting." Apolline commented before she turned to her son, "Alexis, can you please give me your wand? I would like see what Lillian says about it."

Remembering what her daughter had told her about Alexis's rare wand, Audré watched as Alexis drew out his wand and handed it to Lillian.

Her daughter's expression changed immediately. Discarding her earlier cool composure she examined the wand closely and ran her finger over it several times.

"Interesting! Very interesting!" she commented as the rest of the inhabitants of the room joined them, "It is the rarest combination I have ever seen." She said breathlessly, "Almost like mine, Rowan and…" she paused and glanced at Apolline, "The wood is Elder wood and the core is Sphinx hair; both incredibly rare and powerful. Elder is the rarest wand wood of all and it is trickier to master than any other. Elder wands contain powerful magic and they scorn to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company. Only a remarkable wizard can keep an Elder wand for any length of time. The sphinx on the other hand is a symbol of abundance, power, wisdom, truth, unity and riddles. Since its form combines human and animal parts into one body, the Sphinx usually symbolizes the union of mind and body or intellectual, spiritual and physical strengths of varying degree." Lillian explained to an awed audience, "The Length is also something very unique. It is precisely 9 and ¾ inches long, quite small regarding its powerful heritage. But 9 is considered the number of fire element, recognition, fame and energy. ¾ indicates powerful unfolding of inner strength, like Jean's wand is 10 and ¾ inches." She shook her head and returned the wand to Alexis who was gaping at her, "It isn't store bought because the wand makers these days don't make wands with Elder wood. They are afraid of an old superstition called 'wand of elder, never prosper'. I am guessing that the wand belonged to someone in your family and it chose you when it came across you for there is a universal law in Wandlore that says 'the wizard doesn't choose the wand but it is the wand that chooses the wizard'." Lillian finished.

A round of applause followed her proclamation where Audré was the hardest to clap.

"I bet no Ministry official can ever be this much creative." She said proudly, "Not even my son Julian."

It was perhaps one of the best moments of her life when Audré saw how heartily Apolline and Gustave praised her daughter.

'The first female Malfoy is eight hundred years is undoubtedly better than eight hundred Malfoys put together.' She thought contentedly.

•••••

Draco looked at the brass plate on the door with his name engraved on it.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Potions Researcher (Innovation section)_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Do you like it?" he heard his cousin Julian asked him and absent mindedly Draco nodded, his grey eyes fixed unblinkingly at the name plate that was fixed on the door of his new office.

"Let's go inside." Julian offered him and he slowly pushed open the door.

Draco simply stared, speechless.

His new office was nothing like any room he had ever seen before. With a built-in exclusive potions lab in a corner and a large table with bookcase on the other, it was decorated in the most unexpected way for a Malfoy and Slytherin like him, who had spent nearly eight years in their dungeon common room.

The walls were covered in green silk while the curtains covering the only window were of palest of silver. A large chandelier overhead was casting silvery green light around the room while a huge snake skin carpet was adorning the floor.

"Are you afraid to go inside?" Julian nudged him and Draco entered his office that could beat down even the Slytherin common room in Hogwarts.

"Did you furnish it for me?" he asked Julian, looking around the office, awestruck, "I had no idea that you were such an avid fan of my old school house."

"Who said I am fan of sly Slytherins?" Julian asked back as he settled on a chair before Draco's desk, "I just thought that you might like it and asked the Ministry's management department to decorate it according to Slytherin colours." He said carelessly, "But that snake skin carpet…" he indicated at the large carpet on the floor, "…that's exclusively my idea. I found it while raiding an illegal animal trader's shop last month and was planning to give it to you for Christmas until you suddenly decided to join the Ministry."

Draco didn't know if he was surprised or astonished or grateful or something else. That his cousin could be thoughtful was not unknown to him but he had never expected Julian to be expressive about it. The man has helped him to buy a new dress for Hermione as well as take her and Adrian for a dinner but it had been Draco's idea. But this office was something he had neither expected nor requested yet Julian has endeavored to decorate it to his liking.

"Slytherins don't usually thank, Julian, but if they ever do, it is one the occasions like this. So, thank you." Draco said as he settled down behind his desk, "Can I bring my mother here?" he asked considering the idea.

"Aunt Narcissa? Why not." Julian replied, "You can bring your wife and son as well if you like." He said casually.

Remembering what Hermione had said regarding not even letting his shadow to fall upon Adrian, Draco sighed deeply.

He was about to reply when a peculiar sensation ran down his spine and moments later Draco felt his left leg became heavy.

Draco frowned and looked down at his leg that was becoming heavier with each passing moment.

"Anything wrong Draco?" he heard Julian asked him.

Realizing that the new moon was on the next day - that is Tuesday, Draco looked up and shook his head, "Everything is fine with the Slytherins." He lied coolly, "Now, if you could excuse me, I would like to start looking around my potions lab." He said evenly.

Julian shrugged and left Draco alone in his office.

As soon as the door closed behind Julian, Draco tried to stand up but found that his left leg was completely paralyzed.

"I need to get to St. Lupus." he muttered and dragging his left leg Draco came out from behind the desk and reached for his door.

The journey to Floo network was the longest one he had ever made because his right leg was slowly becoming unresponsive too.

Feeling like a crippled man, Draco walked with as much dignity as he could muster and after quarter of an hour's endeavor he reached the Ministry Floo fireplace.

Heavily panting and realizing that his right leg was almost paralyzed like its left counterpart, Draco grabbed some glittery Floo powder and threw it on the fire before dragging him in.

"St. Lupus's Facility for the Lycanthropes." He slumped on the fireplace floor and declared.

As the green fire rose and engulfed him to transport him to his intended destination, Draco felt the last vestiges of senses leave of his right leg and moments later when he appeared in the werewolf facility, he was unable to stand and come out of fireplace.

Forgetting all his dignity, Draco crawled out of fireplace and called for the staffs.

By the time he was lifted in a stretcher and taken to the researchers, Draco's hands were becoming numb too.

"When did it all start?" Descartes asked him urgently as Draco was placed on the bed inside the glass chamber, "How do you feel?"

"I feel nothing." Draco snapped, "My legs are lifeless and now my hands are going the same way. I was at my office when I felt a peculiar sensation ran down my spine. Moments later my left leg became heavy and numb."

"It means that Lupus venom has targeted your nervous system this time." Descartes said thoughtfully, "It attacked your spinal cord which is the largest nerve station in the body and now you will become paralyzed until your body fights back the venom."

Draco remained still as the gravity of Descartes's words hit him.

"Will I become paralyzed permanently?" he asked the Chief Researcher, trying not to sound scared about it.

"No," Descartes shook his head firmly, "But you will be paralyzed until the effect of Lupus venom is over. I really hope that you don't suffer more than that."

Remembering his mother's concerned face if he didn't appear at dinner and spent the night outside Château, Draco asked for a roll of parchment and a quill before his hand became too weak to write a letter.

_Dear mother, _

_Today is the first day at my office…_

Draco stopped and looked down at his slanting handwriting which was barely readable now.

…_I am planning to stay at my potions lab overnight to whip up Veritaserum. Don't worry._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

He sealed the letter with his personal ring that bore Malfoy coat of arms and asked Descartes to owl it to Narcissa Malfoy.

As soon as the issue with his mother was dealt a sharp pain shoot upward from his abdomen and Draco yelped in pain.

"What's it this time?" Descartes, who hadn't left Draco's side for a single moment, "Pain? Paralysis? What?"

The agonizing pain now spreading across his chest, Draco struggled to reply, "Pain in…my…chest…" he gasped, "I can't breathe." He said realizing his sudden shortness of breath.

"Nostradamus!" Descartes exclaimed loudly, "Bring the ventilation devices!" he ordered one of his subordinate, "The respiratory muscles of his ribcage are paralyzing! Go!" he yelled.

The world before Draco's eyes were slowly becoming blurry as he realized he had very few breathes left.

'Mother…' he thought as he took one laboured breath.

'Adrian…' he thought as he exhaled with extreme difficulty.

'Grang…' Draco couldn't finish his thought and this breathing abruptly ceased.

It was the worst possible feeling in the world – stuck inside a body that cried for a single burst of oxygen, where every cell of his body screamed in pain, where he felt like he was being smothered ruthlessly by some monster and yet his body wouldn't comply. Stars were appearing before his eyes, he was feeling light headed and dizzy. Then suddenly Draco's mouth was opened forcefully and a thick tube was pushed in.

"…are you insane?" Descartes's screams seemed to be coming from a long distance, "…he isn't properly anaesthetized…he will die in pain…"

"…shut up…" another voice tuned in as the thick tube was pushed inside Draco's windpipe, "…look how blue he is…" Draco gagged trying hard to pull out the pipe but all four limbs of his body were lifeless, "…he is completely cyanosed…pain or not he needs air…or he will definitely die within next two minutes…"

And then Draco felt someone pumped air inside his lungs.

Wonderful…cold…clear air…

It was being pumped into his chest.

Breathing had never felt so amazingly good…so refreshing…so relaxing.

Like he was born again…like he has a new life…like he was drowned and someone dragged him outside…like he was flying in the air…

"…check his vital signs…"

"…pulse 120 per minute…"

"…blood pressure is very low, 80/40…"

"…pump air…"

"Monsieur Malfoy…can you hear me… we have artificially intubated you… we will be pumping air inside your lungs…stay will us…are you listening…stay with us…don't slip away…stay with us…" someone patted his cheeks.

Draco looked at the blurry faces around him.

'Stay with us…'

'Draco, stay with them…'

'Stay with your mother…'

'Stay with your Adrian…'

'Stay with your aunt Audré…'

'Stay with your sister Lillian…'

'And stay with Hermione Granger…'

Draco closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the faces of those who mattered in his life.

"NO…don't slip away…don't slip away…" someone shook him roughly and Draco opened his eyes.

He was kneeling before the Dark Lord, his skin crawling as the formidable pet snake Nagini curled itself on Lord Voldemort's feet.

"Mmmmy lorrrdddd….." Draco stammered, "Dddrrraco Mal..foy is at your service." He tried hard to control his fear.

"Rise, Draco Malfoy." The Dark Lord asked him and he stood up shaking from head to foot.

"Let me have a good look at Lucius's precious son." Voldemort said pompously as he too stood up and started walking in a circle around Draco, "Pale pointed face…grey eyes…silvery blonde hair…lean body…" He continues describing Draco's physical features, "…so much like his father Lucius… aren't you, Draco?" He stopped just behind Draco and whispered into his left ear, "Aren't you like your father?" Voldemort asked him.

Draco bit his lips and tried hard to control the immense fear that has paralyzed his body, "Yessss mmmyy Lorrddd. I am." He nodded.

"You are scared…scared of me…aren't you, Draco?" Voldemort's voice was playful as he whispered into Draco's left ear.

Draco tried to shake his head but it automatically nodded, "Nnnooo, mmyyy Lorrddd." He tried hard to use his little skill in Occlumency and lied.

"But you are." Voldemort commented mockingly, "Then why deny it?" he whispered, "Lord Voldemort always knows, Draco, he always knows when someone lies to him and he punishes them severely. But I won't punish you." He cackled, "In fact, I will honour you." He said in a silky voice.

"Thank you, my lord." Draco's voice was shaking, "You are most merciful." He said as politely as he could.

"Show me your left arm." The Dark Lord bid him.

Confused, Draco turned his head on the left and his grey eyes met Voldemort's livid scarlet pair.

"Show me your left arm, Draco." Voldemort asked him in a voice not more than a whisper.

Mesmerized, Draco lifted his left hand, him palm facing up and offered it to Lord Voldemort.

Cold…very cold hands took his hand and rolled up his sleeve to expose Draco's left forearm while he stood there like a statue with his eyes fixed on Voldemort's red pair.

"What a marvelous and tender hand!" Voldemort commented as he caressed Draco's skin with a cold finger and Draco felt like jumping out of his skin, "How soft! How smooth!" The Dark Lord noted before he suddenly scratched the skin with his sharp nail and Draco gasped, "Wonder how my special mark will look like on this soft and smooth skin?"

Horrified…petrified…scared out of his wits, Draco stood there transfixed as Voldemort withdrew his wand and in the next second a searing pain hit his left forearm.

It was nothing like any pain he had felt before; like someone was cutting his flesh with a white hot knife; like someone was piercing his skin with thousands of red and flaming needles; like someone has put hundreds of burning coal on his forearm.

"There…there…now Draco that couldn't have hurt much." Voldemort said as he let Draco's hand go while he whimpered in pain, "You said you are like your father, Draco, but I clearly remember Lucius didn't even flinch when I gave him the Dark Mark." He said casually before taking his seat again.

His eyes tearing in pain now, Draco looked down at his once perfect porcelain skin which now proudly sported a skull with a snake for a tongue – the Dark Mark.

"Now, Draco, I can give you another chance to prove that you are worthy of that mark that you just received." Voldemort said in a velvety soft voice, "I know you can be great. I know you can uplift your family name. I want you to do a little job for me. Won't you Draco?" he asked silkily.

Not knowing if there was another response than 'yes', Draco nodded, "Yes, My Lord, I will." He replied.

Voldemort tilted his head sideways and grimaced, "I am so sorry that you have to do this while you are so young. Bellatrix told me that you just turned sixteen, is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." Draco replied unable to take his eyes off Voldemort's red pair, "I turned sixteen last month, on 5th June."

"You must have felt terrible on your birthday with your father being in Azkaban?" The Dark Lord simpered.

Draco gritted his teeth remembering how his father was stuck in a cell in Azkaban, "It was terrible, my Lord, most terrible." He affirmed.

"Now is a chance to bring him out of that place." Voldemort said and Draco gulped, "Now you, as Lucius's son, hold the key to bring him back to your family. To your mother, Narcissa" he offered, "All you have to do is…" he paused and his snakelike face twisted into an ugly smile, "…kill the old fool Dumbledore."

Draco blinked twice before he realized the true meaning of Voldemort's words.

"Kill? Dumbledore?" he repeated incredulously, "Kill Dumbledore!"

"You heard me right, Draco, you have to kill Dumbledore for me." Voldemort affirmed, "That old has lived long enough for his own good and now I would like to send him to meet Uriel." His ugly smile broadened, "And you, Draco, are going to do that for me. You are going to send him to his last journey. You are going get me rid of him or…" he paused.

Draco waited anxiously for the sentence to complete.

"Or I am going to get you rid of your mother." Voldemort stated plainly.

Draco's feet shook so violently that he almost fell, the pain in his left forearm nothing compared to the words that hit him like a blow in his heart.

"Mother?" he echoed.

"Yes, your mother, Draco, Narcissa Malfoy." Voldemort said, his face now becoming cruel, "Either it's Dumbledore or it's Narcissa. Now choose your fate Draco. Prove to me which side you are really on. Prove that you are better than your father, bolder than Lucius and capable of doing what he couldn't do."

The image of his dead mother - her lifeless body lying still, appeared before Draco and for the first time during this whole conversation, Draco's fear left him and it was replaced by determination and anger.

"I will do it, my Lord." He said firmly as Voldemort smirked, "I will get you rid of that pathetic old fool, Dumbledore."

Someone was shaking him and Draco tried to focus his vision on the faces above.

"Draco Malfoy…" the voice said, "…Malfoy…Draco…do you hear me?" he asked.

Realizing that he can still blink, Draco blinked twice to convey that he was listening to them.

"…he blinked twice…he remembered me telling him to blink twice…Malfoy, listen carefully… whatever happens…don't fall asleep or lose your consciousness…just stay with us…okay…we are here till this is over…it's almost midnight now…stay with us…"

Draco blinked twice before he lost himself into another realm.

He was standing before the wrought iron gate of the Malfoy manor, his left forearm almost senseless from pain.

The gate opened for its master and Draco walked in purposeful strides.

He could see the lights in his mother's bedroom were lit indicating that the woman was waiting for her son to return after his meeting with Voldemort.

The front door opened by itself and Draco entered his home – Malfoy Manor. He took the stairs two at a time and went directly to meet his mother.

Narcissa almost jumped when Draco pushed the door of her bedroom open, "Mother, I am back." He said solemnly.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed and came running to him, "Draco! My son!" she engulfed him into a tight embrace, "What took you so long? I was so worried. Your father is in Azkaban and I have no one but Bellatrix for company." She sobbed and embraced Draco more tightly.

"I am fine, mother." Draco said calmly, "I came back to you."

"Yes, you came back." Narcissa released her son and examined him from head to toe, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked anxiously.

Draco shook his head, trying hard not to wince in pain as his mother took his hands and kissed them gently, "You are my good son, Draco. You are my good son." she stroked his hair fondly, "I will do anything to save you from him. You can't be spoiled; you are my son, my only child!" Narcissa cried.

"I will do anything to save you, mother." Draco said firmly, "I will do anything to save you." He winced as his mother pulled his hand to take him inside the room.

"What's it, Draco?" Narcissa asked anxiously, "Why did you wince? You said that he didn't hurt you!" Her blue eyes roved Draco's form again before fixing on his left forearm.

"No…" she gasped and shook her head, "NO…NO…NO…NO…" she screamed in despair and pain as she realized why Voldemort had wanted to meet Draco.

"Mother…calm down…mother…please calm down…" Draco hugged the woman who was crying hysterically, "…it is nothing…it is an honour for me…it is not what you think…I am the youngest Death Eater there is…I have been chosen to do something special…"

But his mother wouldn't calm down, "No…no…no…no…he spoiled you…he spoiled my innocent son…he spoiled my Draco…" Narcissa was sobbing uncontrollably, "He destroyed you…I never wanted you to become a Death Eater…Lucius and Bellatrix are Death Eaters but I begged to Lucius…I begged him not to insist that you become one…you are my only son…" she sobbed before looking up suddenly, "You said he chose you for something special. What is it?" she asked sharply.

"That I can't tell you, mother." Draco replied solemnly, "I have been forbidden to speak about it to anybody, even to you." He explained to his mother's pleading look.

"Who is crying at night?" a cold cackling voice enquired and Draco looked around to find his aunt Bellatrix standing on the threshold, "Draco." She noted, "You are back."

"I am." Draco said as coolly as he could, "Now can you please excuse us? I was talking to my mother."

"Looks like my dear nephew is feeling a bit upbit tonight." Bellatrix commented as she entered Narcissa's bedroom, "Did the Dark Lord treat you well?" she asked coolly.

"He marked him." Narcissa said, still crying, "He marked my only son."

"Did he?" Bellatrix clutched her heart and gave Draco's left forearm a hungry look, "Merlin! Draco, you should be proud!" Her heavy-lidded eyes glinted.

Draco stood on his ground as Bellatrix approached him and without warning she suddenly took his left hand before rolling the sleeve to reveal the new Dark Mark, "Beautiful!" she said as if it was her newborn child, "I still remember the taste of my fresh Dark Mark." She lowered her head and flickered her tongue across the mark, "It tasted exactly like it tastes now – salty for blood and slightly sour for burning skin."

"Leave his hand!" Narcissa jumped and removed Bellatrix's hands from Draco's, "Now, please leave my bedroom." She showed her sister the door, "My son is tired and he needs rest." She said firmly.

In response Bellatrix gave her sister a dismayed look and left.

"Mother, please go to sleep now." Draco said gently, "I will go back to my room."

"No, son." Narcissa shook her head, "I don't think I can sleep tonight. It's better that you sleep on my bed and I watch you fall asleep." she pleaded.

As Draco lied down on his parent's bed, his head on his mother's lap, he felt a strange sense of tranquil engulf him.

"I am sixteen now, mother and you behave as if I am three." He complained as Narcissa stroked his hair gently.

"No matter how old you become, Draco, for me you are my child." Narcissa said softly as she kissed his forehead, "Children never grow up for their mothers. You will understand it when you become a father one day."

Losing himself in his mother's gentle touch, Draco closed his eyes.

"…we are nearly there…his transformations were mild but they are over now…I bet it will have positive outcome on him…Malfoy, can you hear me…can you hear me, Malfoy…"

Draco opened his eyes and closed them immediately.

"…I think the light is irritating him…turn off the lights…Malfoy, you can open your eyes now…"

Draco complied and opened his eyes again but this time his view was eerily clear.

He looked around in darkness and noticed that everything was too clear for his vision.

He can even see the grey hairs that were hidden underneath Descartes's fringe.

"…the worst is over…he can breathe all by himself now…take out the ventilation tubes…"

Draco felt something slid out of his mouth and minutes later he discovered he could breathe like he always did.

"…I think he needs to sleep now… give him some Dreamless Sleep…"

A cold liquid was poured into his mouth and then it was all darkness.

Draco inhaled deeply and felt a strange smell hit his nostrils.

'Cigarette and sweat.' He analyzed and opened his eyes to find Descartes sitting beside him.

"Good morning, Monsieur Malfoy." He greeted Draco with a genuine smile, "Welcome back to our world."

Draco tried to move his fingers and found a sense of vigour running through his whole body.

It felt amazingly good.

Astonished, Draco sat up cautiously and looked down at his hands.

"Don't worry, Malfoy we have checked you and our team of Healers have checked you." Descartes assured him, "You are absolutely fine."

"My vision is too clear for me." Draco blinked several times at the renewed eyesight, "I mean my eyesight was always good but they were never this clear." He told Descartes, "Now they are abnormally clear." He commented.

Descartes was beaming when he replied, "Something happened last night that we didn't expect would happen. As you know, Werewolves don't transform unless it is full moon and last night almost new moon." He told Draco, "You had your attack one night prior to the actual new moon. That's something completely new and very remarkable." He smiled and Draco frowned, "Last time your attack was on a full moon and this time it was earlier. It means that your body is strongly fighting back against the Lupus venom; it is creating its own defense against the venom. The most intriguing part is, we have discovered that last night when your nervous system was attacked by the venom, it incorporated some of its own traits in them; especially in the sensory nerves: like your vision, hearing, touch, taste and smell – they were renewed and invigorated. Now you can see and hear better than any human being can. Besides, you will be able to identify humans from their smells for your sense of smell has sharpened. In a nutshell, you are carrying some amazing werewolf traits inside you now: the first of its kind. Even werewolves aren't like you; they are like normal humans until they transform when their senses heighten." He said excitedly, "But you, Malfoy, your senses have heightened without even transforming and it is absolutely wonderful."

"You mean I am a half-breed now?" Draco almost vomited at the idea of being like one of them.

"Half-breed?" Descartes asked incredulously, "Are you mad? Who said you are a half-breed? I just said that your senses have sharpened because your body is stronger than the venom was; it accepted what was powerful and beneficial for it and destroyed the rest. You are still a human but with some special powers. I never met a half-breed who was totally human like you; they are half human and half of what else they come from."

Draco pondered over the matter and realized that he had no way to go back even if he became half-breed. He wanted all those memories desperately which was the reason he was here on the first place and human or not, there was no denying that he was, is and will be Adrian's father.

"Monsieur Descartes." He addressed the man solemnly as he left the bed with a renewed and stronger body, "I remember you told me that I would receive compensation money for participating as a volunteer." Draco reached for his white shirt that he had been wearing in his first day at office, "Though, I told you that I don't need it." he said and Descartes nodded conveying that he remembered Draco's words, "But I…" Draco paused thinking how to put together the words, "…but I thought it be better if I spend it for a good cause. After all, we Malfoys patronize a lot of charity organizations." He said proudly.

"Very well, we will send it to your address." Descartes said plainly and Draco noticed his eyes were darting to his Dark Mark occasionally.

Scowling at him Draco donned his shirt, "How much you will be sending me?" he asked the Chief researcher.

"That's two sessions you have participated and for each session we give five hundred galleons." Descartes said and Draco frowned even deeply, "I know it's nothing considering that you are a Malfoy," the man said, "But this is a research facility, Monsieur and we have a limited budget for everything. The French government allotted us a few thousand galleons for they don't think we will succeed. Who cares for werewolves and their cure?" he sighed.

'Good thinking. Neither do I.' Draco thought as he considered what kind of a ring he can buy with one thousand galleons, 'Probably a plain gold ring but there will be no gemstones on it.'

It took him another fifteen minutes to receive his papers regarding his participation and remembering Apolline's warning to owl her before he went to obtain the memories, Draco stepped into the Floo.

An hour later, bathed, fed and fresh to face the world with a renewed energy Draco sat down on his reading table to send an owl to Apolline.

He was just one step away from Hermione Granger's fourth month of pregnancy.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N 1:** _**Thanks to surugasasa, Ramyfan, aryaa, Nikki98, happyhoper, and guests for their reviews.**_

_**To the guest who left a long review to my last chapter, I would like to say that it was the best review I ever got. If you are reading this chapter, please log-in and leave me a PM. I know you are Persian for I can read that language even as a non-Persian. That's was very clever. ;)**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

1 . THIS IS AN ANGST, HURT-COMFORT, LONG, SLOW, NON-SMUT 'DRAMIONE LOVE STORY'. THOSE OF YOU ARE EXPECTING CHEESY MOMENTS; THIS IS NOT AN OPTION FOR YOU. PLEASE DON'T BOTHER TO READ. THERE ARE MILLIONS OF FAMOUS HIGH-RATED DRAMIONE'S FOR YOU OUT THERE. DON'T BANTER ME WITH GUEST REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE.

2 . THIS FIC IS FOR THOSE WHO ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT A RAPE VICTIM GOES THROUGH. THANKFULLY I DON'T HAVE A FIRST HAND EXPERIENCE AND THUS IT WAS EXTREMELY PAINFUL FOR ME TO WRITE THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER.

3 . THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK THEMED. I AM WARNING YOU! DON'T READ IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T TAKE IT. I WILL WRITE SOME VERY SERIOUS ISSUES AND WOULD LIKE TO PROVOKE YOUR THOUGHTS. AS A WRITER THIS IS MY DUTY.

4 . I LOVE ALL THE CHARACTERS I WRITE, I AM NOT A HATER.

5 . MOST IMPORTANTLY, I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY A VERY REALISTIC ONE. THIS IS NOT AN ESCAPE FIC, DON'T READ IT TO ESCAPE FROM YOUR OWN LIFE. BECAUSE IT WILL SIMPLE CAUSE FRUSTRATIONS.

6 . LASTLY AS A FELLOW HUMAN BEING I DEMAND SOME RESPECT AND IF YOU ARE THE ONE, WHO CAN'T GIVE IT TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW. SIMPLY UNFOLLOW OR UNFAVOURITE MY FIC. I AM FINE WITH IT.

7 . THANKS OF YOUR KIND PATIENCE THAT HELPED ME TO BRING THIS STORY TO THIS STAGE.

**_Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review._**

**_An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote._**

**_My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab._**

**_The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile._**

**_For Swear words and adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)_**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental._**

**Chapter 45: Grape of Wrath (Part 2)**

"Tell me, Malfoy, have you ever been to a brothel?"

Had it not been for the fact that Draco's nerves were already extremely frayed due to prolonged waiting before he could come and claim the memories from Apolline, he would have hexed and sent the asker into oblivion.

The owl that he had sent to Apolline asking for a suitable time to get the memories had returned with a reply that said he was not to set foot inside Delacour perimeter before five o' clock in the afternoon. That being nearly ten hours after his return from St. Lupus's Facility, Draco had cursed the Delacour matriarch under his breath until there was no swear word left to be used.

The morning after that had dragged by slowly and except for a lecture class at twelve o' clock in Sorbonne, Draco had nothing to look forward to.

His lecture class and office hours finally over at seven o' clock when Draco came out of his office at the Ministry, he had already made a record by waiting for almost twelve hours for the memories.

Apolline had been sitting in a garden chair when he apparated inside the Delacour perimeter.

Draco approached the woman, who had made him wait half a day, in brisk steps, trying hard to control his temper.

"Papers?" Apolline asked him without any greetings or offering him to take a seat and Draco, not feeling like wasting any more time, handed his testimonial of participation in second test dose.

"You still look remarkably good for a volunteer." Apolline commented as she read them, "Aren't they treating you well?" she asked coolly.

"If treating me well means Intubating someone while he is still conscious knowing that he may die in pain, then I guess they are treating me very well." Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Malfoy, you can't blame me for that." Apolline shrugged lightly, "It was you who proposed me that he would do anything in return of those memories." She reminded him in sickly sweet voice.

"That brings me to my real purpose for visiting you, Madame Delacour." Draco reminded her icily, "Now give me those memories." His patience running thin, he almost barked.

Apolline arched an eyebrow at Draco, "Attitude? With Apolline Delacour?" she sneered, "You seem be deluding yourself under the impression that you did me a favour by participating in that project and thus you can order me around." She said and stood up, "You can leave now, Malfoy, for I don't like being shown attitude." She started for her home.

Taking a deep breath and almost killing himself to keep his temper in control, Draco stepped forward and prevented Apolline from leaving the garden, "I apologize for my rudeness, Madame." he said as politely as a dragon could breathe, "You must understand that I was hanging between life and death for almost eighteen hours in St. Lupus and then I had to attend my lecture class at Sorbonne and my new job at the ministry before I could come here; I am very tired." He tried to sound reasonable.

Apolline eyed him for a moment before ushering him inside her home to her parlour where she suddenly asked Draco whether he had been to a brothel or not.

"How dare you ask me such a question?" Draco jumped to his feet, discarding all efforts to remain calm, "How dare you suggest that I would indulge myself in such an abhorring act?" he asked heatedly.

"Abhorring? Really?" Apolline arched an eyebrow, "Why so? For a rapist like you it should be an ideal place." She commented plainly.

Draco whipped out his wand, ready to kill should Apolline utter the word 'rapist' again. He has had enough.

But the woman before him was exceptionally cool. She sat there on her divan as if Draco had offered her a bunch of roses.

"Sit." She smirked and offered Draco, "Take the memories."

His whole body shaking in anger Draco took his earlier seat although his wand didn't leave his hand.

Before long Apolline withdrew her memories and placed them in a crystal phial before Draco.

"Why do you think a brothel is such a bad place?" she asked Draco casually, "Maybe you don't go there but many man do. At least they buy what you robbed from a woman. Don't you think you are even degraded than those men?"

Draco pocketed the phial and gave Apolline a look of pure venom before standing up, "I would never associate with women who sell their bodies for some money." He said vehemently and with that he left the Delacour residence.

His limbs were still shaking with uncontrollable rage when he apparated five minutes later in his uncle's Château.

Even with extreme desire burning inside him to watch the memories, Draco didn't return to his suite and instead he sat on a garden chair to cool down.

He wouldn't let Apolline's jibes to spoil his mood of watching and relishing the memories that he had earned by destroying his own body and blood.

"Brothel?" he muttered under his breath, "Malfoys never associate themselves with such despicable women."

It took him almost quarter of an hour to cool down to the point that he could return to his suite. Remembering that his mother would be anxious if she didn't see him at the dinner, Draco took a quick bath before presenting himself for dinner.

His son and wife were both present at the table and taking their meal silently while Julian almost roared in laughter as he described an incident in the ministry.

"Cousin!" he called Draco, "How was your second day at your office?" he enquired.

"It was as it should be – busy." Draco replied curtly before starting his dinner.

Across the table, he noticed, Hermione's demeanor was extremely grave. She had dark circles around her eyes while the brown pair with captivating brilliance was almost lifeless. Draco had a strange compulsion to go and ask her what might be the reason but remembering their last argument he refrained himself.

Ever since his aunt had explained to him her true motive to put Alexis with them, Draco had observed the man with care. Alexis didn't appear nothing out of ordinary and whether it was Draco's imagination or not, Hermione hadn't exchange any pleasant conversation with Alexis during the Sunday dinner which surprisingly made Draco furious. How was he supposed to understand their relationship if Hermione remained so cool with Alexis?

His son on the other hand was overjoyed as he described how his first day back at school had been.

"Louis and I ran race three times." The little boy told the interested audiences, "I came first every time." He said happily, "My teacher Madame Pauline told me that I am good at Maths." He gave a big grin.

That his son was strong to the point of beating a seven year old boy in race made Draco proud to no end. Having a strong, intelligent and magically powerful son was every father's dream and he was no exception.

Finally, his duties for the day over, Draco retired in his suite and locked the door firmly behind him.

He would kill anyone who will disturb him when he watched the memories.

His uncle's Pensieve was now a permanent resident of his suite and Draco placed it carefully on the table before pulling off the cork and tipping the silvery contents of the phial inside the Pensieve where they swirled semi-gaseous and semi-liquid.

Draco had been extremely eager at the time of watching the first batch of memories. But now, almost two weeks after that journey down Apolline's memory lane, he felt neither eagerness nor excitement; Draco simply felt very tranquil and peaceful.

Sitting comfortably, he bent forwards, took a deep breath and plunged his face into the silvery substance inside the Pensieve. He felt his feet leave the floor of his bedroom.

He was falling…falling….falling and then his feet touched the grounds as he found himself standing on a semi-darkened room.

He looked around and found Apolline, her face weary as if she had been jerked awake from deep sleep while someone was continuously pounding on the door.

"Maman! Maman! Please open the door!" a male voice was pleading and recognizing that it was Alexis's voice, Draco frowned.

"Alexis!" Apolline exclaimed as she leapt out of her bed and almost ran to the door while Draco followed her.

She opened the door with hasty hands and revealed an almost pale Alexis standing on the threshold.

"Maman, I am sorry to wake you and Papa like this…" he said as Gustave yawned audibly behind his wife, "…but I think Jean is having some problems." He told his sleepy eyed parents, "I was returning from my study when I heard loud cries coming from Jean's quarter. I went inside and found her crying uncontrollably and lying on her bathroom floor." he informed his parents.

"Nostradamus!" Apolline exclaimed as she left her bedroom in her sleeping gown with Gustave and Alexis in tow. Draco, his heart galloping inside his chest, followed them.

'What's wrong with Jean?'

'Why is she crying in bathroom?'

How he made the journey to Hermione's quarter alongside Apolline, Draco didn't know. Even Apolline's memories were blurry as she ran hysterically to Hermione's quarter to find out what was wrong.

The woman Draco had been dying to see ever since he entered the memories was lying on her side on the bathroom floor, motionless while her hands encircled her abdomen protectively.

"What's it Jean?" Apolline asked, throwing herself on the floor beside her, "What's wrong?" she enquired urgently.

Hermione's eyes were red and puffy when she replied in just one word.

"Blood."

"Blood?" Apolline asked distractedly before her eyes roved down Hermione's lower abdomen to her inner thighs.

Draco gasped as he saw a thin strip of red line that was seeping through Hermione's pajama bottoms and having faced two such occurrences before, where Astoria miscarried, he knew what it meant.

"Merlin!" he cried loudly forgetting that he was inside a memory and his son was alive, "HELP! HELP HER! HELP MY WIFE!" he looked around helplessly and bellowed.

Apolline however was extremely cool as she checked Hermione's bleeding.

"Do you feel any pain in your abdomen?" she asked sharply, "When did you notice this?" she indicated at the bleeding.

White as ghost, Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't feel any pain." She said weakly, "I don't know when it started." she burst into tears, "Have I lost…my baby, aunt, tell me…have I lost my rabbit?" she pleaded.

"The blood is scanty and brown." Apolline noted the colour covering Hermione's clothes over her inner thighs, "It may be breakthrough bleeding which may happen in some pregnancies. But let me check first. Can you walk to your bed?" she asked Hermione.

"I don't think I should move." Hermione replied controlling her sobs a little, "What…if…it… aggravates? That's the reason…I couldn't go and…look for you in the first place."

"Now, now, dear, don't be worried. I am here." Apolline tried to calm Hermione, "Lie on your back and let me see if the baby is okay. Hm?" she offered gently.

Draco watched anxiously as Hermione slowly moved and laid on her back while Alexis and Gustave left the bathroom and closed the door behind them so that the ladies could have their privacy.

"No…no…stay still…let me see…" Apolline said as she rolled up Hermione's pajama top just a little to expose her lower abdomen.

Draco stared at the barely visible lump which was in fact a four monthes old Adrian inside Hermione.

"My son…my Adrian…" his gasped, his eyes fixed on the tiny bump, "…at last…at last I can see you inside your mother…" he said desperately, "…stay there son…stay there…don't you dare come out before it's time…live for you father… he will need you…"he pleaded.

He watched in half-apprehension half-elation as Apolline placed the tip of her wand on the small bump and muttered some incantation.

Draco had seen the Healers perform pregnancy test on Astoria several times before when they visited them for monthly check-up. He knew that an image of shimmering blue light would appear in thin air above the pregnant uterus where the baby's condition could be seen real time.

Surely enough a similar image appeared above the small bump and realizing that it was in fact Adrian – his firstborn, not Scorpius or any of his other sons, Draco examined it hungrily.

The small baby was alive and moving slightly inside Hermione's enlarged uterus.

"Adrian!" Draco whispered, "Adrian, my son! He's alive! He's alive and well!" he sighed in relief.

Meanwhile lying motionless on the bathroom floor, Hermione was observing the shimmering blue image while Apolline checked her thoroughly.

"You can see by yourself that the baby is completely alright, Jean." she informed Hermione with a bright smile, "Your little rabbit is just fine." She assured as the image vanished.

Hermione burst into tears again and Draco frowned, 'Why is she crying now?' he thought, puzzled, 'Didn't Apolline just tell that Adrian is alright?'

"My…rabbit…" she rubbed over her small bump, "I was so scared…when I saw the…blood…" she hiccupped, "I love my rabbit aunt Apolline…I don't want to…lose my baby…" she sobbed harder.

"Who said you will lose your baby?" Apolline asked Hermione gently as she helped her to sit up, "Your baby is strong, Jean. Your baby is fighting to stay alive just like you are fighting to bring it to the world." She patted her gently on her back, "Now, let me clean this mess so that you can return to your bed and take some rest, Jean. You and your baby need it." she covered Hermione's tiny bump again, "The bleeding has stopped so there is no need to worry." She assured.

Hermione sat on the floor while Apolline cleaned the blood streaks on her pajama bottom with an _Evanesco_ and then helped the young mother on her feet before they left the bathroom.

"The baby is fine." Apolline informed the men who were waiting outside the bathroom patiently, looking pale, "Jean's baby is fine and she needs some rest now." she said with a knowing look.

Father and son nodded and proceeded to leave the bedroom when Alexis stopped on the track.

"Maman, should I bring anything for Jean?" he asked her and Draco was surprised at how genuinely concerned Alexis was for Hermione, "Milk? Water? Anything?"

Apolline helped Hermione lie down on her bed and smiled at her son, "Just bring me my box of herbal oils." She bid and with a curt nod, Alexis left.

"Why did the bleeding happen?" Hermione asked Apolline, now lying comfortably on her bed, "I was so scared!"

"It was as I said breakthrough bleeding." Apolline replied, "During pregnancy female hormones increase to keep the uterus relaxed so that it doesn't expel the foetus and maintain the pregnancy till term. I checked you, Jean and found that a blood clot was formed behind your placenta when it was implanting to your uterus. That bleeding was old which means that it was inside your uterus for a very long time and the colour turned brownish, instead of fresh bleeding which is bright red in colour. Besides, in miscarriage the mouth of the uterus – cervix is open and there is extreme pain in abdomen when uterus contracts to expel the product. You have none of those symptoms, so there is nothing to worry about." She explained kindly, "But how did you end up in bathroom? What happened? Did you strain too much while in the potty?" she asked Hermione.

Having had first hand experiences in two miscarriages with Astoria, Draco was thinking along the same lines when Alexis entered Hermione's quarter with a knock and left the same box of herbal oils that Apolline had asked Gabrielle to bring when Adrian fainted after displaying his first magic.

"If you need anything else, maman, I am in my study." He informed his mother and proceeded to leave.

He was on the threshold when Hermione called him.

"Alexis?"

Alexis turned slowly to face Hermione, "Do you need anything else, Jean?" he enquired.

Hermione shook her head and smiled for the first time since Draco's entrance into the memory, "No. I just wanted to thank you for the help." She said.

Alexis smiled back in response, "Anytime, Jean, anytime." He said gently and left, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Draco was frowning at the man slightly when he heard Hermione speak up again.

"I didn't strain in the potty, aunt; I went to bathroom because I wanted to wash my face. I had a very bad dream." She told Apolline, who opened the lid of her box and extracted a large phial full of yellowish oil, "What are you doing, aunt?" Hermione asked as the Delacour matriarch soaked a piece of clean cotton with some oil from her phial and rolled up Hermione's pajama top just enough to reveal her tiny bump, "Is there anything wrong with my baby?"

"No, my child." Apolline replied shaking her head, "This is a castor oil pack." She said as she spread the oil - soaked cloth over the bump, "It will enhance blood circulation in your uterus so that blood doesn't remain clotted behind the placenta. You will never have that bleeding episode again." She assured the young mother.

Hermione raised her head a little to watch Apolline work skillfully.

"So, what was the dream that frightened my dear Jean? Hm?" Apolline asked casually as she covered the pack with a hot water bag and a towel, "Relax, dear. It's alright." She assured Hermione who rested her head on her pillow again, "Why are so anxious all the time?" she chided her.

Hermione sniffed audibly and placed her hand over the towel covered bump, "You don't know what I have been through, aunt." She said softly, "It's easier said than done to relax when I don't even know what I am going to do with my baby. What if I couldn't prove to be a good mother? What if I couldn't provide my baby with good food and shelter?"

"What made you think so?" Apolline asked gently as Draco considered the points.

"A baby is a very big responsibility, aunt, and I am not even fit enough to take my own responsibility." Hermione said sadly, "I am under graduate, pregnant and have a job that under pays me in a country that I have visited once before in my life and that too with my parents. I am hiding from the man who did this to us – me and my baby. Is it really possible to relax in this state?" she sniffed again, "Do you know what I dreamt, aunt?" she asked Apolline who shook her head, "I saw…a little rabbit…a tiny, white and very cute little rabbit…" Hermione's eyes became dreamy,"…it was playing with me in a field full of flowers…it was so beautiful…I was cuddling my little rabbit…it was so soft and fluffy…it even kissed on my cheek…" she was smiling slightly, "…as if rabbits can kiss…but it was a dream so I guess it's normal there…and then…" she paused and Draco didn't miss the look of unmistakable fear in her face, "…a large green snake came out of nowhere…it's fangs were covered in blood…I tried to run and save my little rabbit…but…but it ate my little rabbit…alive." She bit her lips painfully.

Draco didn't know if he had ever been so ashamed of his house emblem: serpent.

"Malfoys have been Slytherin for centuries." Hermione was telling Apolline, "And Slytherin House's emblem is serpent while their house colour is green. So you can imagine what it meant to me when that snake ate my little rabbit alive. I was drenched in sweat when I woke up and I didn't know what to do. So, went to bathroom to wash my face and noticed all that blood in my pajama." She explained soberly, "My first thought was that the dream has come true and I am going to lose my baby. I was paralyzed by fear and lied down on bathroom floor thinking that if I moved an inch, I may miscarry. I have also left my wand on my nightstand so I couldn't send you a Patronus. I was crying helplessly when Alexis found me and called you."

Draco didn't know that he could feel such deep gratitude for the man who infuriated him until very recently.

"Just because you saw a green snake eat your rabbit doesn't mean that those monsters will come after your baby, Jean." he heard Apolline said kindly, "You are pregnant and it is normal to have weird dreams during pregnancy. It is all effects of hormones on your body."

"Yes, Jean. It's all hormones." Draco tried to persuade Hermione forgetting that he couldn't be heard, "Even Astoria used to have bad dreams when she was pregnant."

But Hermione shook her head, her face sad as she gently rubbed over her small bump, "No, aunt, you are saying this because you don't know them as I do. Malfoys can do anything to reach their goals. I will tell you what they did when I was in my second year and you will understand what these people are really like." She said and took a deep breath, "You know my friend Harry Potter…" she said and Apolline nodded, "In the summer before our second year he had a visitor from Malfoy Manor who told him that terrible things were about to happen in Hogwarts that year. His name was Dobby and he was a house elf in Malfoy Manor." She told and Draco frowned when the elf, that attacked his mother the day he tortured Hermione, was mentioned, "Later on, we met Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoys's father in Diagon Alley when we went to buy our books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Unbeknownst to us, he slipped a diary into Fluer's sister-in-law – Ginny's cauldron that actually belonged to Lord Voldemort." She paused, "Following it, an unknown monster came out of a legendary hiding place inside Hogwarts called the Chamber of Secrets and terrorized the whole school. You should have seen Draco Malfoy's glee when it was discovered written on a wall that Mudbloods will be attacked by that monster and the school will be cleansed of us – Muggleborn witches and wizards."

Even inside Apolline's memory Draco went back to his second year, when they were returning from Hallowe'en feast and found the celebrated golden trio with caretaker's petrified cat. He had yelled at them saying that Hermione, a Mudblood for him at the time, would be next.

"What happened next?" Apolline, who seemed extremely interested, asked Hermione, "Did it attack the students?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, "A boy named Colin Creevey was attacked and he became petrified." She replied, "Me and my friends, we initially suspected that Malfoy might be behind all these attacks because he was bragging and enjoying it while most of the students and teachers were terrified. Besides, the monster could be controlled only by someone who was 'Heir of Slytherin'. So, it all fitted his profile. I told Harry and Ron that I suspected him and that we must question him under Polyjuice Potion."

"Polyjuice Potion?" both Apolline and Draco blurted out.

"I know its N. E. W. T. s level potion and there was no way we could buy it from outside." Hermione replied noting Apolline's incredulous look, "So, I made it myself in a girl's bathroom that no one ever used."

Draco stared at the woman lying on bed.

'She made a N. E. W. T. s level potion in her second year?'

'She actually made a N. E. W. T. s level potion in her second year?'

'In her second year?'

'N. E. W. T. s level potion?'

'Polyjuice Potion?'

"I have never heard of anyone making a N. E. W. T. s level potion like Polyjuice Potion in their second year!" Apolline's shook her head in evident disbelief, "That's amazing…wonderful…you are a very powerful witch, Jean…a very powerful witch…" she said heartily.

Draco also couldn't agree more.

"Honestly! I mean whipping up Polyjuice at twelve?" Apolline was still amazed, "I really don't have enough words to express my feelings. What happened after you made it? Did you find out the culprit? Was it Malfoy?" she asked evidently bursting from curiosity.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "It was not Draco Malfoy, aunt. My friends took the Polyjuice Potion that I made and interrogated him as his friends Crabbe and Goyle but he said he is not the Heir of Slytherin. He even said that he was hoping that the monster would kill me next because he always called me Mudblood; even in public. I was the one who thrashed him in every subject that we took and I guess he hated being thrashed by me - a Mudblood and a girl." Hermione said and Draco couldn't deny that it was truth to the core that he did hate Hermione for those reasons at school, "There were more attacks and three more students, including me, a boy name Justin from Hufflepuff and a girl name Penelope from Ravenclaw were petrified. But incidentally none from Slytherin were attacked. After the attacks, Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster stepped aside from his post and Hogwarts was on the verge of closing down when my friend Harry killed the monster inside Chamber of Secrets and saved the school." She said solemnly.

Draco, who had never heard the details of what happened inside the Chamber of Secrets, was eager to listen more.

"What was the monster?" Apolline asked breathlessly.

Hermione sighed audibly, "It was a Basilisk, a giant legendary snake that was placed inside the bowels of Hogwarts castle by Salazar Slytherin himself. His heir - Lord Voldemort opened the Chamber of Secrets when he was at school and later on he left a part of his soul in his diary which possessed Ginny and she opened the Chamber on his behalf." She explained.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy slipped that diary to Ginny Weasley on purpose?" Apolline asked incredulously and Draco cringed realizing now why Hermione was so fearful regarding her child's safety, "Buy why would he do that?"

"Because, he didn't like professor Dumbledore and wanted him kicked out of school." Hermione replied, "As far as I know, he knew what Voldemort's diary was capable of doing and slipped it into Ginny's cauldron in the book shop so that she uses it and opens the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said evenly, "If a man can attack innocent children and terrorize a whole school to take revenge on professor Dumbledore, imagine, aunt what can he do if he finds out that his esteemed pureblood bloodline is at stake if my half-blood child is born? Will he not hunt me down and kill us both?" she asked sadly, "Please Don't think that I am afraid for my own life, aunt." Hermione shook her head, "No, I am not. I am afraid for this little innocent life inside me." She caressed her small bump, "Malfoys aren't humans, aunt Apolline, they are monsters." She said dismissively, "In fact calling them monster is an understatement. They are like basilisk that could petrify and kill just by looking at its prey." She declared.

Draco, who had always taken pride in declaring himself as a Malfoy, hung his head in shame as the truth behind Hermione's words hit him.

'Hadn't the way his aunt chewed the Malfoy book of Curses proved that his family held unbearable darkness that ran through generations?'

'Didn't Hermione's words prove that his family was extremely vindictive?'

Somewhere inside the house, a clock struck twice and Apolline gasped.

"That's two o'clock in the morning and you definitely need to sleep now." she said as she stood up, "I am going to tell Gustave that I will be staying here and watching over you." She told Hermione who tried to protest, "No, Jean, no protests. I am a midwife and this is my duty so don't you dare try to stop me." She said dismissively and not giving Hermione a backward glance she left her bedroom.

The scene shifted at that moment and Draco, ashamed of his heritage for the first time in his life, tried to take a last glimpse of Hermione but moments later he was standing before a the familiar building where Hermione worked as asst. librarian.

Contrary to the previous scene where it was semi-darkened room, this one was sunny afternoon of July.

He found Apolline standing beside him, smoothing her wind-swept silvery hair before she proceeded for the door that led them inside the Wizarding library.

Draco, who had been dying to have a glimpse of Hermione working in library, followed her in.

The intended woman, under the Glamour Charm of green eyes, was talking to some children and suggesting them children's book when Apolline found her.

"Here you are!" she said grasping Hermione from behind, "What are you doing here? Should you not at be at lunch now?" she asked her sharply.

Hermione gave Apolline a pleading look as she handed some books to the children, "I am not hungry, aunt. Can I take it later?" she asked.

Realizing that Hermione was starving her and their son, Draco was about to snap at her but Apolline did it on his behalf, "No! Absolutely not!" she said sternly, "I didn't give you that lunch pack to keep it for later, Jean. You should be ashamed of your carelessness, you are pregnant!"

Hermione looked around cautiously and indicated Apolline lower her voice, "Hush! Aunt, please don't say that word 'pregnant' again." She pledged her, "It will do me more harm than good."

Both Draco and Apolline frowned at Hermione.

"Meaning?" Apolline arched an eyebrow.

Hermione handed one last book to a small boy and dragged Apolline into a corner, "It is complicated, aunt." she whispered, "I will explain once I return home."

Apolline became extremely grave and bit her lips, "I am guessing that it's something about the identity of the father, right?" she enquired cautiously.

Hermione nodded and gave sideways glance to the readers and other librarians.

"Well, then we will talk about that later." Apolline said firmly, "Now why don't you have your lunch?" She offered and tugged Hermione from behind the book shelves.

Draco was thinking what might be the significance of this memory when the scene shifted again and this time he was standing in the Delacour's kitchen where Hermione and Apolline was seated in the kitchen table.

"Tell me, Jean, why did you stop me when I said that you are pregnant?" he heard Apolline asked Hermione, "Are your colleagues harassing you in any way?" she asked warily.

Hermione, who was still wearing the pale mauve tunic that she had been wearing at her workplace, shook her head slightly as Draco occupied the chair beside her.

"No, aunt you can't call this as harassment." She replied, "This is called 'backbiting' which I have endured for almost six year in Hogwarts and I am telling you this, aunt, that a woman is another woman's worst enemy." She declared and Draco frowned, "It all started when I accidentally let slip to one of my colleagues that I am pregnant. It was my first week at work and I didn't know them as well as I do now. This colleague of mine – her name is Cynthia and she is an elderly witch with a lot of children - must have noticed my small but growing bump when I was working, even though I keep it mostly covered to avoid untoward attention and questioning, and asked me if I was pregnant. I had no choice but to admit it. After that she started bombarding me with questions about 'who the father is', 'If I am married or not', 'if not, do I have a boyfriend', 'if I don't have a boyfriend, what I plan to do with the baby all alone' etc. etc. etc. I told her flatly that it is none of her business and she should keep her nose buried to her own problems. She is one of the senior staffs and maybe no one has ever spoken to her like that before me, so she got furious and told my boss Bélanger about my pregnancy. She must have hinted something like I don't work properly and I take a lot of time to eat my lunch, which I did sometimes when I couldn't stomach my food, because Bélanger immediately called me to his office." Hermione said and with every word Draco's felt like he would have felt better if he could grasp and squeeze the juice out of that backbiting woman, "My boss didn't seem very pleased with my pregnancy. He asked me why I didn't tell him that I was pregnant at the time of my appointment. I said it was not required for me to inform him about it since my pregnancy is completely my personal issue. Then he asked me why I spoke rudely to my senior colleague when she offered me good advice and I said that I haven't been rude to anyone of them and it was she who was interfering in my personal matters. But that wasn't all, aunt." Hermione paused before starting again, "The thing that infuriated me most was Bélanger telling me that had he known that I am pregnant he wouldn't have appointed me."

"Why?" Apolline's asked her while eyes were flashing dangerously.

"According to him, pregnant witches can't work properly and they ask for leaves way too often using pregnancy as an excuse." Hermione replied solemnly and Apolline stood up in fury, "I told him that I never waste a minute sitting or idling around while at work and that I have not asked for any leaves since I joined him but still he wouldn't listen. In the end he warned me about any future misbehaviour with Cynthia as well as telling me to look for other options. Since then, I am secretly looking for jobs, aunt." Hermione said rubbing her head wearily.

"How dare Bélanger talk to you like that? How dare he?" Apolline was seething in rage just like Draco was, "He is paying you half of the original salary but you are working full time. So, he is basically making profit by saving money and yet he tells you to look for another job? And you, Jean, all these happened and you didn't even bother to tell me?" she pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, "I was the one who took you to Bélanger, I could have asked him why he said all that? I could have hexed him into oblivion for being so rude and insensible. I could have asked him where his esteemed view on pregnant women was when his own daughter was working at the ministry six monthes pregnant?" she demanded furiously, "Why didn't he keep his own daughter at his home and took care of all her expenses? Blasted hypocrites!"

Draco was pondering over the same matter as his blood boiled inside his veins.

"Didn't I tell you, Jean, that this man Bélanger is a fraud?" he asked Hermione, who was completely oblivious since it was Apolline's memory, "He is just taking benefit of your under graduation and using it to overwork you and make profit. You should leave this job immediately." he said firmly.

"Jean, if you don't feel comfortable with this job, I suggest that you leave it." Apolline said dismissively, "No need to work with a bastard like Bélanger. Wait till Gustave returns, I will go to his home and ask for an explanation for such behaviour with my niece."

Hermione gave Apolline a tired smile and took a small sip from her orange juice, "I knew you would say that aunt and I really appreciate it. I know that you are there to fight for me." she told an angry Apolline, "But how many times are you going to fight for me? How many views can you change? The world is full of selfish people like Bélanger and Cynthia and how many times can I avoid them?" she asked sadly, "No, aunt I am not going to leave this job until I find a suitable one and neither are you going to meet him. This is my life, my baby and therefore my fight. I can't always find someone who would fight for me so I should better get used to it and start my own from the very beginning. Women in our world – Muggle or magic - are always considered next to men not with or equal to men."

Apolline shook her head, "But that's so wrong, Jean! It's so terribly wrong!" She said grimly, "You are so young and you are being forced to face such brutal truths while you should be enjoying your life. And the real bastard…" she spat on floor, "…that bastard who is behind everything is sleeping on his beloved mother's lap in his Malfoy manor…" Apolline mocked Draco, "…while you are teased for being pregnant without a husband or boyfriend." She said vehemently, "He should be hanged for torturing you like that. He. Should. Be. Hanged. End of story."

Realizing that every single word about him was true, Draco hung his head.

'_He was the reason Jean was facing all these!'_

'_He had been hiding behind his father, Lucius, while his own son Adrian was being ridiculed for not having a father!'_

'_He and his Death Eater family was the reason this young woman was working anonymously in a foreign country while she should be basking in the glory of being Golden Trio who brought down Lord Voldemort!'_

"Life is always cruel, aunt." he heard Hermione said, "I realized it long ago when I was looked down upon by many students at Hogwarts because I am a Muggleborn witch. I was subjected to cruel sarcasm and Muggleborns like us were the main targets during Voldemort's regime. But even in darkness there is light, there is solace. I found my best friends Harry and Ron in Hogwarts, we destroyed Voldemort and now I have my baby; my little rabbit." She placed her hand on her abdomen, "Don't think that I wasn't offered an option to abort my baby. I was. Many times. Like Cynthia who told all of my colleagues about me and they are now very curious to know the secret behind my pregnancy. They know that I am not married; they see no boyfriend coming for me to take me out. So, they have guessed that it was some mistake on my part and now the father has denied to take the responsibilities of the child conceived during a one night stand." She said and Draco closed his eyes remembering the same explanation he had given to his mother when she questioned him, "Some of these 'well-wishers' have even asked me to get rid of my baby, telling me that I am young and being emotional. Telling me that keeping this baby will destroy my chances of a respectable marriage and that people will take me as a …" Hermione paused, "…slut." She completed and Draco bit his tongue, "But the thing is I could have married any time I wanted even with this baby. Ron, the man I love, would have married me even with this knowledge that I was tortured and I am carrying the perpetrators' child. But I never told them about it. No." Hermione shook her head, "Not because I thought they will blame me or my baby for it. I am certain that if I tell them, Harry and Ron will simply kill Malfoy for assaulting me and Ron will ask for my hand in marriage and wouldn't leave me until I say 'yes'." Hermione said and Draco knew she was right, "But not everyone is the same, aunt. Most will pity me and my baby. I will be Hermione 'raped' Granger and my baby will be labeled 'Malfoy bastard' for rest of his or her life. And I hate being pitied, aunt Apolline." Hermione said firmly, "I hate being pitied. I am not to be blamed for what happened to me. But who will understand it? No one. They will blame me for my assault and what is more, they will call my baby a bastard like they used to call me Mudblood; they will insult us for things that were not in our hands. I never chose to be a Muggleborn witch and neither did my baby chose to be born out of an assault." She said gravely, "So it's better that I live away from all this, where no one knows me and that bastard Draco Malfoy. Where no one can find us and my baby can grow up like any normal child." She said dismissively. "So when those self-proclaimed well-wishers I told me to get rid of my baby, I told them outright that it's my personal matter and I don't want to discuss it with them. Since then they give me dark looks and gossip about me amongst themselves. But I don't care, aunt, really, I don't give them a damn." Hermione said indignantly.

Draco didn't know if there was any other feeling ulterior than shame for he sincerely felt being ashamed wasn't enough for what he had done to Hermione.

"Bloody gossipmongers!" Apolline commented fisting her hands, "But don't worry, dear, I have already asked Alexis to apply for Single Mother's Benefit in the ministry. He is one of the advisors to the Minister of Magic and soon he will be promoted to the post of Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. If you get that benefit, you won't have to worry for money to raise your baby."

Hermione shrugged and finished her orange juice slowly before standing up, "Let's see what happens, aunt." she said, "I think I will go and take a bath now. After that, I need to study for my new terms in September and my books are in all in French." She said and left the kitchen.

Draco was extremely depressed when the scene shifted again and he felt like he could no longer watch these memories.

He found himself standing in the gardens of Delacour residence where Apolline was planting some seeds. Considering if he should come out of the memories and watch them later Draco looked around and found that it was almost dusk with sun setting in the western horizon.

He was about to take his head out when someone opened the main gate of the Delacour residence and slammed in shut with a loud clang.

Looking around he found it was Hermione, who almost ran through the garden and entered the home while Apolline stood up, deeply frowning.

"What's wrong with her?" she muttered before discarding her apron and following Hermione.

Draco, feeling terribly ashamed yet curious, followed suit.

They found Hermione in her quarter, sobbing uncontrollably on her bed.

"What's wrong Jean?" Apolline asked her incredulously, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

But Hermione didn't reply and instead buried her face in her pillow.

"What's wrong, dearest?" Apolline looked around helplessly and reached for a glass of water, "Here, dear, take some water and tell me what happened." She offered her the glass.

Shaking her head, Hermione pushed away the glass and continued to sob.

Draco didn't know if anyone could ever cry like Hermione was crying now. Her sobs seemed to be coming from her heart and her tears were more like blood than plain water. It was as if her heart was bleeding with every drop of tear that escaped her eyes.

"Jean…dearest…" Apolline cooed to Hermione, "…please take this water…" she offered the glass to Hermione again, "…you will feel better…I promise I won't ask you anything…just take the water…" she said gently.

Hermione sat bolt upright and taking the glass from Apolline's hand she threw it to the wall where it shattered, "I DON'T WATER…I DON'T WANT ANYTHING…" she bellowed before burying her face in the pillow again.

Wondering what could be distressing Hermione to the point that she would yell at Apolline, the woman she was always very respectable to, Draco crouched beside Hermione and tried to smooth her hair.

"Jean…herm…hermion…" he stammered, "…Hermione…tell me what's wrong…" he asked her gently, addressing the woman by her given name for the first time in his life.

But his words were lost and Hermione continued to cry for another fifteen minutes after which she sat up and hugged her pillow tightly.

Both Apolline and Draco waited breathlessly.

Hermione rested her extremely blood-shot and puffy eyes on Apolline and Draco felt such tenderness for the woman that he wanted to reach out and wipe away her tears, "I left the job." She said.

Apolline nodded slightly conveying that she was listening.

Hermione bit her lips and gulped, "I wasn't planning to leave my job, aunt, but after what happened, I just couldn't stay there anymore. No matter how much they would pay me for it." she said gravely, "It was lunch time and I was going to retire when one of my colleagues, an elderly man by the name of Vincent Blanchard, called me to archive room where we keep our old and precious copies. He is forty plus and he has always been kind to me so when he said that he needed some help with a very old book, I agreed. The library was almost deserted because all the staffs were at lunch and Bélanger went home to take his lunch." She paused.

Draco's heart was suddenly beating very fast.

"I followed Vincent into the archive room where he showed me a book." Hermione started again, "I looked at it. It was clean and it struck me odd because it was in perfect condition. I was wondering why he would need me to help him with it when he suddenly attacked me from behind."

The silence that followed was the longest one Draco ever experienced.

"…he…Vincent…he paralyzed me with a Full Body Bind Curse and Silenced me…then he took away my wand…" Hermione was rocking as she started again, "…he laid me down on a table and started to…"she paused, "…it was just like the time when Malfoy…undressed me…I couldn't move a finger…and he almost removed my shirt…then he…squeezed my…over by brassiere…" Hermione hugged the pillow more securely over her breasts, "…you know they are already painfully engorged…because I am pregnant and…my baby will need milk…I tried so hard to get rid of the curse…I fought…I tried to scream…but it won't go…then he tried to take off my skirt…he was cackling when he placed his hand on my bump…"

Draco was suddenly so cold that he felt he needed a blanket.

"…he said since I can give myself to…a man who didn't…care for me more than one night…another man wouldn't hurt…" Hermione rocked faster and faster, "…he was about to remove my skirt when he stopped and…" she paused and closed his eyes, "…it was just like Malfoy taking out his…" she said and suddenly vomited on the floor beside the bed.

Draco was paralyzed. He stood there like a statue as Hermione coughed and vomited but nothing came out except for some bile.

"…he said he would be gentle…and he will modify my memory…when it is over…"

"Did he do anything to you?" Apolline broke the silence at last, her face pale as a ghost, "Tell me Jean, did that bastard do anything to you?"

Hermione shook her head and Draco, his body paralyzed but his senses intact, tried to think of what could have happened, but his imagination met dead end.

"…watching him trying to take my clothes off…created such strong emotion that I suddenly felt extreme fear and rage…the next thing I knew was I was free…" Hermione replied, "…I kicked him on his bare crotch…then jumped out of the table and grabbed my wand…and cursed him into oblivion…"

Apolline reached forward and hugged Hermione tightly, "Thanks God, that you are safe, Jean. Thanks Nostradamus! Thanks Merlin, that he couldn't do anything to you. Bélanger must have kicked him out of his job right away.

Draco was waiting for Hermione to nod but to his immense surprise she shook her head.

"No, aunt…" she said and burst into tears again, "…he blamed me for it."

"He blamed you?" Apolline asked incredulously, "Why? It was clear that the man intended to harass you and he blamed you? The victim?"

"Yes…because according to Bélanger and his staffs, Vincent had been working there for fifteen years and he has never harmed a fly, let alone a pregnant woman…he can never do that…" Hermione said between her sobs, "…they said that since I am pregnant with no-one-knows-whose-child…I am a characterless woman…and I tried to seduce…Vincent…and when I failed…I cursed him…no matter what I said…how hard I tried to explain…that it was Vincent not me…they wouldn't believe…besides I had no alibi…and Cynthia…she called me a…slut openly…telling me that I have…no morals…when it comes to sex…" she lost all coherent speech.

Draco's senses were on fire now and his thoughts ablaze.

"…everyone blames the victim, aunt…always…even with…Malfoy…I am sure…they would have…done the same…"

Draco was reminded of how he himself had blamed Hermione when his aunt had asked him why he did what he did to her.

"Don't worry Jean dearest, don't worry." Apolline was crying as she stroked Hermione's brown unruly curls, "I will talk to Bélanger personally about it." she said firmly.

"…women are never safe…nowhere in this world…someone is always waiting for them…in the shadows…or behind the mask of a good colleague…or friend…or classmate…" Hermione said as she hiccupped, "…how can we work like this…without safety…"

"No, my dear, not every man is like that." Apolline consoled Hermione, "Look at your friends – Harry and Ron - they are men but they would look at women like that. Look at Gustave or Alexis. They will kill anyone who would try to assault any woman. I know that you are traumatized but don't lose your faith. The world is full of good and bad people; maybe you came across the bad ones but that doesn't mean you won't meet good ones." She said kindly.

"…I don't want to meet any man…I hate man…I hate them…" Hermione said weakly, "…I am so tired aunt…I am very tired…"

"Then take a nap. Hm?" Apolline offered gently as she laid down Hermione on the pillow, "I will call you for dinner, okay? Now sleep and let me take care of you." She said gently caressing Hermione's cheek.

"…I hate man aunt…" Hermione steered feebly, drifting into sleep hugging her pillow tightly, "…I want my mum…I pray that I have a daughter…not a son…"

Unable to tolerate anymore Draco came out of Pensieve and leaned against his chair.

It was three o' clock in the morning and he was wide awake with one line reverberating inside his over-clogged head:

"…_everyone blames the victim, aunt…always…even with…Malfoy…I am sure…they would have…done the same…"_

"…_everyone blames the victim, aunt…always…even with…Malfoy…I am sure…they would have…done the same…"_

"…_everyone blames the victim, aunt…always…even with…Malfoy…I am sure…they would have…done the same…"_

How very true were those words!

'Hadn't he blamed Hermione for her own violation saying that he was angry because she had attacked his mother?'

'Hadn't he excused himself by saying that she was Mudblood and needed to be punished for attacking his pureblood mother?'

'Hadn't he tried to clear off his responsibility by repeatedly lying to himself that Hermione was responsible for what happened to her?'

But all of his excuses and lies were lame.

They were lame and he had fabricated them to save himself from the consequences…from the truth.

Draco looked down at the Pensieve where remaining memories were swirling and waiting to be seen.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the worst he plunged his face into the silvery surface again.

Draco landed into an office that he had visited many times in Apolline's first batch of memories: the office of the Chief Librarian Bélanger.

It looked just like before with ceiling high shelves full of books, a large chandelier, a rotating globe and the owner of them all, the balding man – Bélanger- sitting behind his large cluttered desk. Only the new addition was several unknown people who were sitting gravely around the office.

He knew three of them: Apolline, Alexis and Hermione. Another elderly woman with a hawk-like face and bristle-like hair was sitting just opposite Hermione and by her looks she was trying to burn a hole in Bélanger's face. Her companion an extremely grave man sitting beside her with rather big and bulging eyes was frowning and unfrowning his eyebrows constantly. The last pair – an elderly man and woman - were standing before the group.

"Monsieur Bélanger," he heard the hawk-like woman almost barked at the Chief Librarian, "An official complaint had been filed by Monsieur Alexis Delacour in the 'Department of Woman and Child Welfare' against two of your employees – Vincent Blanchard and Cynthia Janvier for sexually and verbally abusing this British woman by the name of Jean Grange." She said motioning between the standing elderly pair and Hermione, "Therefore, by the rights of section no. 207 of Wizarding law we are here to investigate the matter. Here is a copy of Magistrate's permission to subject Vincent Blanchard to Veritaserum for interrogation. You can check it yourself." She threw a roll of parchment at Bélanger's face, "This is MLE officer Monsieur Géroux who is officer in-charge of this case. If you have anything to say, you can speak on your behalf now." she demanded.

Bélanger's complexion has sporting a sickly yellow tinge as he opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it with a click.

"You have nothing to say?" The hawk-woman enquired from Bélanger, "Very well then," she turned her head to the pair standing before them, "You! Yes I am talking to you…" She called the elderly man who looked extremely pale and sweaty, "What's your name?"

"Vvvvincennnt…" the man stammered, "…Blannnnchhhard, Madame."

Draco moved closer to examine Vincent Blanchard closely.

For a man who would sexually assault any woman, Vincent looked very tame. He was shaking slightly before the hawk-woman and his teeth were chattering visibly.

'This is Vincent Blanchard?' he asked himself who had expected some vile looking strong man, 'This? He doesn't even look like a man who would do something like that to Hermione.'

But the answer came immediately from what he had heard in the previous memory:

"…_women are never safe…nowhere in this world…someone is always waiting for them…in the shadows…or behind the mask of a good colleague…or friend…or classmate…"_

"…_someone is always waiting for them…in the shadows…or behind the mask of a good colleague…"_

With that came the realization why Hermione had trusted the man to follow him alone in the deserted archive room.

"You bastard!" Draco whispered, "You bloody two-faced bastard!"

"Come forward and take this tea mixed with Veritaserum." He heard the hawk-woman barking at Blanchard while showing him a cup of tea on Bélanger's table, "We don't have all day." She said sharply.

Blanchard, shaking from head to toe, remained motionless.

"If you don't come forward and take it by yourself, Blanchard, we will force feed you the Veritaserum." Géroux said this time, his bulging eyes fixed on Vincent, "What are you afraid of if you are innocent as you claimed? Mademoiselle Grange is present here, if she is indeed the one who seduced you, you have nothing to worry about." He said firmly.

Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione who was sitting beside Apolline. Her usual unruly brown curls were unkempt and the pale green tunic that she was wearing was wrinkled at places while her right hand placed protectively on her stomach. But above all it was the lost look in her Glamour Charmed green eyes that struck Draco hard.

'She is depressed.' Draco assessed from his own experiences after Astoria's death, 'Hermione is extremely depressed.'

"Monsieur, have mercy!" he heard Blanchard cried out, "I am innocent. This woman tried to seduce me. I am innocent!" he pleaded and pointed an accusing finger at silent and lost Hermione.

"Innocent? You bastard!" Enraged, Draco kicked Vincent hard but his foot simply went through the man, "Had it not been a memory, Vincent, I would torn you from limb to limb!" he spat remembering he was inside Apolline's memory.

The hawk-woman shrugged, "Be it as it may. We have already told you that if you deny to take Veritaserum, we will be forced to feed to it you. Now tell us, which one would you prefer? Taking it by yourself or taking it by force?" she asked Vincent icily.

"But he is innocent! Vincent has been working here for fifteen years and he has never hurt a fly!" the elderly woman standing beside Vincent, who Draco guessed was Cynthia, appealed, "It is all Jean's fault! She is a slut! Look, she is already pregnant and the child doesn't have a father!"

"Shut up you backbiting mongrel!" Draco bellowed at Cynthia, "Hermione is pure! She can never do anything like that! Never!" his chest was heaving from outburst, "Besides, Adrian has a father. His father is Draco Malfoy and filth like you aren't even fit enough to sweep Hermione's bathroom floor." he said proudly.

But the look that the hawk-woman gave Cynthia was enough to quell her, "Really, Madame Cynthia Janvier? If you are so sure and confident about your colleague, why don't you take the Veritaserum on his behalf!" she offered coolly.

Cynthia almost jumped and took two steps backwards, "Me? Why me?" she asked fearfully.

"If not, then shut up and let us do our job." Hawk-woman snapped, "Géroux, since this man isn't willing to comply with law, I think we should do it ourselves." She said and stood up, "Monsieur Delacour," he addresses Alexis who immediately stood up, "Why don't you and Géroux grab this man from both sides and I do the honour of feeding him this tea?" she offered them.

Then all of a sudden a lot of things happened.

Vincent pushed aside Cynthia and threw her on the floor as he reached for the door knob which was clicked shut with a wave of Alexis's wand. As Cynthia cursed Vincent from her place on the floor, Alexis and Géroux walked past her before pinning Vincent on the wall while the hawk-woman tipped the contents of the cup into his forced-open mouth.

As the effects of Veritaserum took over, Vincent stopped thrashing and slid down the wall before slumping on the floor.

The silence in the office room was palpable when the hawk-woman started questioning Vincent.

"Why did you take Jean Grange into the archive room?" She asked.

Vincent, his eyes unfocused as if he was walking in a dream, replied in a tone less voice, "I wanted to have her. She is young and ripe like a fresh fruit." He licked his lips, "mmm… her youth tempted me. I wanted to taste her myself. So I called her to the archive room."

Across the Hermione shuddered and Apolline embraced her tightly.

"Filthy bastard!" Géroux swore loudly, "Why take her to the archive room? Why not someplace else?"

"Because I knew she wouldn't come." Vincent replied, "She is a good girl, a virtuous girl. She works sincerely and doesn't mix with other men. The archive room is the safest place inside this library because we keep our rare and ancient books there and no one but library staff is allowed there. I thought if I could take her there by some excuse, no one would come there until I am done with her. Besides, it was lunch time and a perfect opportunity to execute my plan."

"What was your plan?" the hawk-woman her eyes flashing dangerously asked this time, "Did you want to rape her?"

"No…no…not rape." Vincent replied in a sing song voice, "I just wanted to have some fun. I wouldn't rape her. She is too beautiful for that…too tender and soft. And her breasts…they are…" he couldn't finish because Alexis smacked him hard on his face.

"Don't you dare talk about a woman like that? Understand!" he grabbed Vincent's collar and shook him violently, "Jean is not a product! Women are not products! They are our mothers, sisters, daughters and wives. So don't you dare talk about a woman like that! Don't you dare!" he bellowed.

During all the time Draco had seen Alexis, he hadn't seen him lose his temper like that; even not on the day he claimed Adrian and married Hermione. Yet he couldn't deny that Alexis's emotions were honest for he himself felt the same way now.

"Let go of him, Delacour!" Géroux bid sharply, "We will take care of his forked tongue." He said and glanced at Hermione who was trembling like a leaf, "I think we should carry out this questioning outside because Mademoiselle Jean is terrified by all this. Besides, what he said is enough to prove him guilty of 'attempt to rape or assault' and put him into prison for five years." He said dismissively before whipping his wand and a placing a Full Body Bind on Vincent who toppled over, "There now, Blanchard, serves you right for trying to assault this young woman." he said icily.

Draco was having mixed feelings now: elated because Vincent was caught, gratitude towards Alexis for helping Hermione and angry on Bélanger and Cynthia for insulting her.

But most of all he felt fearful to even look at Hermione.

Because he, Draco Malfoy, is the reason this woman was going through all this!

"It is for people like you that women aren't safe at their workplaces!" Draco heard Apolline shouted at Bélanger and banged on his table, "And it is for backbiting, filthy woman like you, Cynthia, that men like Vincent get off after assaulting innocent girls like Jean. And you call yourself a woman? Pthu! Pthu!" she spat violently on Cynthia's face, "Shame on you! You should go and drown yourself in a filthy gutter!" she said in repulsion before facing Bélanger again, "I brought Jean to your library with this trust that you will look over my niece as your own. I was the one who conducted your daughter's labour when she was about to have her baby and I clearly remember that you said at that time that you would do anything to thank me for it. Thank you very much for thanking me like this, Bélanger…" she said coolly, "…thank you very much for insulting my pregnant niece, thank you very much for blaming her for her own assault, thank you very much for calling her characterless and last but not the least thank you very much for getting me rid of this ridiculous trust that I had upon a man like you. I pray for your wife and daughter that they may soon get rid of a hypocrite husband and father like you." She said dismissively and turned to Hermione, "Come, Jean, let us leave these people in their own hell. It is proven now that you are innocent and as long as I am alive, I will rip out any eye that even dares to look at you wrong way." She said solemnly.

Draco was about to walk forward and help a weak Hermione to stand on her feet when the scene shifted again and he landed on a garden.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco looked around and discovered it was the place where he had met his son Adrian - the Tuileries Garden.

He was standing on a casual outdoor dining area at the open end of the central courtyard that overlooked the world famous museum Louvre. Beautiful flower gardens bloomed all around him and the atmosphere was completely opposite to the gloomy and tense of the previous one in Bélanger's office.

"You are not taking your Muggle food, Jean. Don't you like it? " Draco heard Apolline's voice coming from behind him and whipping around he found Hermione staring morosely at something that looked like a piece of sausage placed inside a long bun with sauce.

"No, aunt, I like hot-dogs." Hermione said dejectedly, "I just don't have appetite."

"Why, dearest?" Apolline placed a comforting hand on Hermione's while Draco stood beside her, "Though I don't approve this fast foods that Muggles eat all the time, I brought you here thinking that you might get back your appetite if you change your taste. But since we arrived here half an hour ago, you haven't taken anything except water. Why are you punishing yourself like this?" she pleaded.

Hermione pushed aside her plate and hid her face in hands, "I am not punishing myself, I am just…" she paused.

"Just?" Apolline asked curiously.

Hermione sighed from behind her hands, "I am missing my mum a lot." She said simply.

"Oh, dear." Apolline shook her head sadly, "I am so sorry, dear, I am so sorry I can't help you there. I am so sorry." She said earnestly.

Hermione removed her hands and gave Apolline a tired smile, "No, aunt, I am fine, I really am." She said firmly and Draco was sure she was lying, "I came here once before with my parents when I visited Louvre." She looked up at the elegant architecture across the street, "We took some pizza and coffee. Me, mum and dad. We were so happy. They were so happy. Usually I am at Hogwarts and they don't get opportunity to spend time with their only child. So, it was a happy day for all of us." She reminisced, "I am fine but I just miss them, that's all." She said dismissively.

Apolline sighed this time and pushed the Muggle hot dog or something to Hermione, "Well let's eat and talk our hearts out today, hm Jean?" she smiled and offered her.

Draco was relieved to see when Hermione reached for her dog thingy and ate it in silence.

"That's better Hermione." he said encouragingly, "Don't starve yourself and our son. You are still very thin considering that you are pregnant." he noted Hermione's thin frame.

"One day when I was staying at Bill and Fleur's place…" Hermione put down her half finished Muggle dog, "…we had a visitor called Remus Lupin. He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in our third year and he was a werewolf." She said plainly and Draco frowned, "I was the one who discovered it first when I noticed that he missed his classes around full moon. He was a nice man."

"He was a nice man? Was a nice man, Jean?" Apolline noted the past tense.

"Remus and his wife Tonks died during the battle of Hogwarts." Hermione replied and Draco was reminded of his cousin Nymphadora Tonks and the Dark Lord's jibes about 'babysitting the cubs' during a meeting, "They have a little boy named Teddy Lupin who is currently under his grandmother Andromeda Tonks's care." She rubbed her forehead, "The day I am talking about was the day Tonks had the baby and Remus came to tell us about it. He was so happy, so happy, aunt, like a father should be. I was there when he came in…he almost tripped on the threshold…he was so excited to tell us about his son and showed a photo of a small baby with blue hair." She smiled.

"Blue hair?" Apolline blinked.

"Tonks was metamorphomagus." Hermione explained, "So, her son inherited it from her. He also inherited his father's wolf traits and it was the reason when Remus came to know that his wife was pregnant he became furious thinking that he would be passing his bad blood to his innocent child. He even left Tonks at her mother's place and came to join us to destroy Voldemort but Harry insulted him on purpose so that he went back to his wife. Later on, this same man, when he became a father, forgot all these past resentments and embraced his son with open arms."

After spending last few monthes with his French cousins Draco was interested to know more about his other cousin and his first ever nephew. He listened carefully as Hermione described the day Teddy lupin was born.

"Remus was breathless when he came in and told us that Tonks has had the baby. He asked Harry to be Teddy's Godfather and he agreed happily. Even in darkness and despair, aunt, this piece of news was such a refreshing change." Hermione smiled, "I was trying very hard to get over the trauma of what happened to me and…" she said as her smile vanished suddenly.

Draco, his heart clenching painfully as the topic of discussion changed suddenly, waited apprehensively.

"Did I know at that time that I was also going to be a mother like Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Her question hung in the air for a long time.

"Did I realize that a small life was growing inside me when I heard that Teddy was born?" Hermione asked again.

Apolline placed her hand over Hermione's and squeezed it gently.

"Don't think that I am sad about having my own baby." Hermione said, interpreting her gesture correctly, "No, aunt I am not." She smiled weakly, "I am just sad that I can't share it with the ones I loved, I cared, like Remus did when he became father. I will give birth to this child away from its grandparents, away from my friends who could have been its loving aunts and uncles away from everything because I want to keep my baby away…" she paused, "…from that monster who will kill it if he comes to know about it." she said sadly, "That's what makes me upset, aunt, that's what I can't stomach."

Draco slumped on the grass beside Hermione as the gravity of her words hit her.

"Don't be upset Jean." Apolline consoled Hermione, "Life can't be always hard on us. It's bound to give us our happiness once a while." She said hopefully, "Who knows, maybe a day will come when you will be able to meet your friends and family and tell them about your child. And I am sure they will be very proud of you that day." She said encouragingly.

Draco was sitting on the grass when the scene shifted again and he found himself sitting on Delacour's kitchen floor.

After watching extremely negative memories for such a long time Draco felt too tired to even look up and examine his surroundings.

"But what can Jean do about it?" he heard Apolline asked furiously, "She can't write down Malfoy's name!"

The mention of his family made Draco look up and he leapt to his feet, curious to learn what was making such a fuss.

Hermione, Apolline and Alexis were sitting around the kitchen table while Hermione was looking at a roll of parchment incredulously.

"I don't think I can take any money that has Malfoy name on it." She said firmly.

'Malfoy money?' frowning, Draco peered over their heads and examined the form which seemed to be causing the argument.

"Application form for single mothers…Department for Women and Children Welfare…" he read the heading before his eyes roved down the parchment and located the real reason behind Hermione's decision.

The space beside 'Mother's name' bore Hermione's name in shortened form of H. Jean Granger while the space beside 'Father's name' was blank.

"I am really sorry, Jean but…" Alexis paused and sighed, "… the Ministry is very strict about this money for the benefit of single mothers. Unless you write down the father's name they will not accept your application and even the Minister of Magic can't do anything about it."

"I am not going to write down Malfoy's bloody name on it, Alexis." Hermione said dismissively, "Besides, he is not my baby's father. I am my baby's father as well as its mother. Malfoy has got nothing to do with my baby. My baby is completely mine."

"I know, Jean, trust me I know and I support you from my heart." Alexis said earnestly, "But the Ministry will not accept the application without a father's name." he tried to explain patiently, "Even if it is your boy friend, you have to write down the name. Otherwise, they will think that it was some…" he paused and bit his lip.

"It was some?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Please, Jean, don't make me say this." Alexis pleaded.

"No, Alexis, I want to hear it." Hermione said firmly, "Tell. Me."

Alexis closed his eyes and turned his face away as he answered.

"They will take you as…as…as…a…" he paused.

Draco waited breathlessly for the sentence to be completed, a very nasty word suddenly popping into his head.

"…Prostitute!" Alexis blurted out suddenly.

His worst guess confirmed at last, Draco's thought froze.

"Prostitute?" Hermione repeated after Alexis, "Why?" she asked coolly.

Alexis's face was hidden behind his hands as he replied.

"There have been several instances like this when…young…prost…witches…have applied for this benefit and they denied to write down the name of the father. They usually do this for the money and later on they sell their babies to childless couples. So, in a way they get double benefit from one pregnancy. After it was flushed out, the Ministry became very strict about child adoption policy as well as Single Mother's benefit."

"If I will be considered a prostitute for not writing down my violator's name, what about those who go to these women to buy guilty pleasure? What will the Ministry call them?" Hermione asked icily. "Honourable gentleman?"

Alexis removed his hands and looked straight at Hermione's brown fiery pair.

"I can understand what you are feeling, Jean, but…" he started Hermione cut him.

"No, Alexis, you know nothing of what I feel." She said vehemently, "Do you know why these women, whom you and all this world calls prostitutes and looks at them like they are filth, are prostitutes?" she asked furiously, "Because there are men…hundreds and thousands of apparently harmless and honourable man…just like Vincent…who go to them…they buy that pleasure. That's why those women sell it. But what does this bloody society do? They call these women prostitutes because they sell their honour while these men, who are the real culprits, are hailed like heroes. We condemn the women for the crime, just like they did to me when Vincent attacked me, because it is so easy. It is so bloody easy." She said before standing up and tearing the form into minuscule pieces before throwing it in the air where they hung like confetti, "I spit on any money that intends to stop only one of the criminals and surely not the crime. I will work and earn my own money but I will never take this so-called benefit." Hermione said firmly before leaving the kitchen.

His all interests completely gone and his throat dry, Draco stood still as the scene dissolved into a blank void.

Realizing that no more memories will follow, Draco came out of Pensieve.

Being it early October, his suite was cold, just like his heart and Draco shuddered involuntarily.

He looked at the clock and found it was nearly five o' clock in the morning which meant he had spent the whole night inside the nightmarish memories.

It was not like the first time when visited Hermione's third month of pregnancy. That time had been full of curiosity, heated outbursts, discovery, admiration and awe.

But this time?

Draco wondered what to name the extremely excruciating pain he was feeling inside his heart.

What was it?

Pain?

Shame?

Guilt?

What has he done in the name of punishing a woman?

He had taken away her innocence.

He had forced her to leave behind everything she ever cared for.

He had destroyed her dreams.

He had made her come to a foreign country.

Take a job that underpaid her.

But mostly he had humiliated her repeatedly when anyone called her a slut.

He had subjected her to blames of a crime that she never committed.

And now he understood why Apolline had asked him about being in brothel.

For her, he was one of those men who left women to face the consequences of their guilty pleasures.

What should a man feel when he realizes that his one act, one crime could damage another fellow human being so deeply?

What should he feel?

Why was he suddenly feeling breathless?

Why was he suddenly paralyzed?

Why was he crying now?

Why was that he can't make a single sound?

What was this feeling called?

What was this?

The answer came as rapidly as it was asked.

It was remorse.

It was remorse and it was paralyzing his senses, freezing his thoughts and constricting his chest as if a troll was sitting on him.

And the worse was he can't get a way out of it.

He can't lie and say that Hermione was to be blamed.

Because she, Hermione Granger was pure and honourable.

And he, Draco Malfoy was trapped inside his prison of remorse and crime.

**A/N 2:**

_**At last to my dear readers, I bring them to the long awaited 'Draco's remorse'.**_

_**For me as a human being, there are very thin lines between being sorry, asking apology and feeling remorse. It took me 44 chapters and 378k+ words to bring Draco to a believable remorse. We, as humans are very selfish and we don't acknowledge any of our wrong doings until the very end because we fear remorse. Even remorse has various stages: mild remorse, moderate remorse, heavy remorse and excruciating remorse. Give me some time and I promise to give everyone a tour of all of them.**_

_**Until then, the keep patience and faith. : )**_


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: _We are back again in our regular chapters._**

_**Thanks to louisethelibrarian, surugasasa, Grovek26, roni2010, Ramyfan, aryaa, Nikki98, happyhoper and aisling66 for their reviews. I'll be replying them all very soon.**_

_**I never thought I would receive such a great response from all of my readers. : )) Many many thanks to you all.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The rules of 'Escargot' were taken from websites on French children's games.**_

_**Creepy Carrots is copyright to Aaron Reynolds.**_

_**'Printemps Street of Lé Pecq' was written after consulting the street view map in Google.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

**For Swear words and adult theme this chapter is rated M.**

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 46: The Hand of Glory**

"Mama, take off my jumper! I am feeling hot!"

Draco leaned on the balustrades and looked down at the boy playing with his new friends while his mother looked over him from a garden bench: Adrian and Hermione.

At his son's appeal, Hermione got up from her seat and silently took off the light jumper Adrian had been wearing over his red Mr. Strong T-shirt before the boy joined his playmates again in a strange Muggle game Draco had never seen before.

After returning from his office, he had been watching Adrian and Hermione from aunt Audré's favourite terrace all afternoon and was intrigued by the strange rules the players followed.

On a patch of garden, a giant snail has been drawn which consisted of twenty squares with decreasing numbers that led towards a blank center square. In turns, Adrian and his five new friends were hopping on one foot to and from the center square of the large snail without landing on any drawn line while claiming a box and marking it with their name initials. After the claiming a box, the players must jump over the opponent's box or otherwise they will lose their turns to play and can't claim a box. Draco watched silently as Adrian claimed four boxes at crucial points with his name initial written in a scrawny large 'A'.

Even in games, his son was naturally talented like Draco and thanks to him Adrian had grown up without a father's name while his mother had been considered by many as a slut.

The whole thought left a bad taste in Draco's mouth.

Swallowing several times to beat it off, Draco concentrated on the solitary woman who was sitting and watching Adrian closely.

Even from a distance of sixty feet Draco could see that Hermione looked lost in her own thoughts and occasionally jumping back to reality when Adrian called her to inform that he had claimed another box on which she would smile weakly.

He watched her solemnly, wondering why Hermione was so silent and unresponsive.

'Was she sad?'

'Depressed?'

'Worried?'

'What is wrong with her?'

A floral aquatic smell reached Draco's nostrils and awakened his olfactory senses. Moments later Audré's voice came from behind.

"And I thought my cold hearted nephew never stares at woman!"

Draco looked around and found his aunt occupying her usual seat while chuckling with evident amusement.

"Hermione is unusually silent." He told her quietly and went back to his previous occupation of watching her.

Audré's snort was audible, "Who is silent?" she enquired playfully.

"Hermione is silent." Draco replied firmly this time while his eyes roved down the feature of the woman from distance, "Something is wrong with her."

"Who is Hermione?" Audré asked in a taunting voice and unable to tolerate anymore Draco whipped around.

"My wife 'Hermione' is silent." He stated, "Do you need any more explanations?" he asked her coolly.

Audré whistled lightly, "Yes," she nodded while chuckling merrily, "I would like to know since when did you start to call Jean as Hermione from her universal name of Granger?"

Not preferring to answer that particular question Draco returned his gaze to Hermione, "What is this Muggle game called?" he asked her instead, "I have never seen such strange game where all players do is hop on boxes." He remarked.

"That is called Escargot." His aunt replied, "It is a French variety of American Muggle game hopscotch. Americans usually draw a linear diagram but here in France we draw the board in the shape of a giant snail or an 'escargot'. " She explained, "And on a lighter note, I have never seen a stranger pureblood that you who whiles away time watching Muggle games." She commented.

"Bloody pureblood!" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Audré cleared her throat, "Did I hear something even more unusual than 'the sun rises in the West'?" she asked.

Deciding that it was high time that he puts an end to his aunt's light jibes, which were interfering with watching Hermione closely, Draco faced Audré, "The sun rises in the East, aunt and I am a bloody pureblood." He declared, "Happy, are we now?" he asked coolly before returning to his previous engagement.

Audré pouted her lips into a skeptic 'O' while arching an eyebrow, "Now I think that the sun indeed rose from the West today." She remarked, "That brings me to the real reason behind this idle talk which I am sure is interfering with your close inspection of a Muggleborn witch." She said looking highly amused, "After the sun sets in East today, Draco, we will be visiting Pasteur." She said plainly, "And this woman by the name of 'Hermione' is going with us too."

As soon as the words reached Draco's over-sharpened ears he took his eyes off Hermione and faced his aunt.

"Of course not!" he said resolutely.

"Says who?" his aunt asked simply.

"Says me." Draco replied firmly.

"And you are?" Audré asked in a challenging tone.

"I am her hus…" Draco started and paused noticing Audré's gaze turned cool, "I am her rapist." He replied looking away, "And I don't want Hermione be ogled my other men, especially by convicted criminals. She is pure and innocent." He tried to explain as the sinking feeling in his chest and the bad taste in his mouth deepened.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound, Draco?" Audré asked with a loud snort, "I must admit that, that ridiculous confession of yours is 'Riddikulus' enough to kill an entire army of Boggarts."

"So what do you want me to confess, aunt?" Draco asked back, his temper and guilt both reaching the Neptune, "That I am a vile monster who subjected this innocent woman to a ruthless world where she was blamed for a crime that I committed? That I subjected my own son, my own blood, to be ridiculed about his father's identity even before he was born? That I am a criminal who should be thrown into Azkaban or Château d'If for his crime?" he asked furiously and nodded, "YES! YES! YES! I AM A CRIMINAL! I SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR DAMAGING HERMIONE! I AM GUILTY AND SHE IS INNOCENT!" He bellowed in despair.

To his immense surprise Audré was smirking at him instead of being affronted for being shouted at, "You are scaring the crows with all that shouting, Draco." She said lazily noting the loud cries of birds, "May I enquire why that void heart of yours suddenly filled with such an abnormal emotion, which if I am not mistaken, is almost close to remorse?" she enquired.

Discarding his cool demeanor, Draco slumped on a chair opposite Audré and hid his face behind his hands.

This feeling that has started after he came out of memory two days ago wasn't leaving Draco alone for a moment.

It was making him mad.

It was making him want to run away and hide his face.

But there was no escape from it.

It haunts him from morning to evening to night.

And even into his dreams where he visits the distorted version of those memories he had seen in the Pensieve; where Vincent succeeds in his vile crime.

With that he wakes up drenched in sweat in a cold French October.

"It is remorse." He stated from behind his hands.

"Remorse?" he heard Audré repeated after him, "This is remorse?" she snorted again.

Draco removed his hands and gave his aunt and incredulous look, "This isn't remorse?" he asked as his heart beat heavily.

"Can you even spell the word remorse properly, Draco?" Audré asked back, "No, I don't think so." She shook her head, "This feeling that you are having a mixture of wounded self-pride, guilt and emotional turmoil. It will go away in a few days." She waved her hand airily, "Ask me what remorse is Draco, for I lived with a man who suffered from it. It is enough to make you go mad." She said coolly.

"I am going mad!" Draco said desperately, "I am aunt! I am! I just can't think of anything but it."

"Really?" Audré smirked broadly, "We will see!" she remarked lightly, "Now, I think you should get ready to escort your 'silent Hermione' to prison because no matter what you say or feel or explain or do, Draco, she is going with us. I want her to be in the thick of the matter; she will deal with those families and if she doesn't know what Pasteur is like, she won't be able persuade them." she said and stood up, "In the meantime, let me give you a free advice." She smirked and Draco frowned, "Brace yourself." Audré said and with a mysterious smile she left the terrace.

Trying to decipher the meaning of his enigmatic aunt's even more enigmatic warning Draco resumed watching Hermione from terrace and found that the game was over with Adrian claiming a maximum number of eight squares with a large 'A' etched inside them.

"He has won." He whispered as the hollow feeling inside his chest subsided a little, "My son is a born winner." He muttered proudly.

As the little boy returned inside the Château half-dancing beside his sober mother, Draco left the terrace and started for his suite.

A small satchel containing thousand galleons from his compensation money lay on the table as he took off his day's clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a bath contemplating over three issues.

'What was wrong with Hermione?'

'Why his aunt advised him to brace himself?'

'How to live with this unbearable guilt?'

Half naked Draco stood before the mirror for a very long time until he came back to his senses when a loud knock issued on his door.

"Cousin? Draco?" Julian was rapping his bathroom door loudly, "Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, Julian." Draco replied irritably, "What's it?" he asked.

"If your beauty bath is over, maman has asked you meet her in her parlour." Julian's voice said from behind the closed door, "Maman and Jean are waiting for you to go to Pasteur." He said.

"Hermione is waiting for me?" Draco repeated incredulously and without a moment's delay he hurried to take his shower.

Fifteen minutes later freshly bathed and donning a green shirt underneath a heavy black travelling cloak, Draco walked into his aunt's parlour, slightly panting from running all the way down to meet his wife and aunt.

To his surprise he found Hermione sitting alone in the parlour and shifting through the pages of an evening newspaper while there was no sign of Audré.

Draco noticed that Hermione was wearing a black dress that somehow enhanced her uncharacteristic grim and silence. Her usual unruly brown curls were drawn into a tight bun while a few escaped curls were tucked gracefully behind the ears. She gave no indication that Draco had entered the parlour and continued reading the paper as if her life depended on it.

Draco immediately noted lack of proper winter clothing for Hermione was wearing only a light cardigan under her travelling cloak.

Wondering where his aunt might be, he came to a halt before the resolutely ignorant woman and cleared his throat audibly, "erm…Herm…" he paused, "…Granger, where is aunt Audré?" he asked in a casual conversation tone.

In reply Hermione simply tilted her chin to the door indicating that Audré went out and shifted another page of the paper she appeared to be reading.

Draco has never felt such uneasiness in his entire life. The hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach and the heavy weight over his heart was increasing with every passing moment. He couldn't even make himself to look at her for more than two seconds although his treacherous eyes kept wandering at her direction.

He wondered if he should warn Hermione about her clothing for they are bound to be inadequate for Marseilles, which due to its situation in the Mediterranean coastline, was much colder than Paris or Château de la Grange-Bléneau.

Taking his aunt's advice and bracing himself, he cleared his throat again to catch Hermione's attention.

Hermione simply read her newspaper.

"Erm…Granger?" Draco called Hermione as softly as he possibly could.

Hermione tucked another stray curl behind her ear and kept reading her paper.

Draco sighed internally; it was going to be tougher than he thought.

"Granger, I think you should wear some heavy winter clothes because Marseilles is colder than this place." He said trying to sound logical.

As soon as his words reached Hermione, she stood up, folded the paper, threw it on the table and left without a backward glance.

Draco breathed his relief and leaned against his sofa, "Merlin!" he muttered, 'I hope she puts on a heavy cardigan this time.' he thought contentedly.

But to his dismay, when Hermione entered the parlour following Audré she has got rid of her earlier cardigan and was wearing her plain black dress underneath the travelling cloak.

Draco gaped at her.

"You ready, Draco?" he heard his aunt enquired and not knowing what to answer he stood up.

"Sorry, dear, I had to answer an urgent Floo call from the Minister François Guizot." Audré explained the reason behind her absence, "Jean, why are not wearing any coats or jumpers or anything?" she noted Hermione's plain dress, "It will be cold in Marseilles."

"I am just fine, aunt Audré." Hermione replied with a superior look, "And I don't like unwanted people to advice me about anything." She said dismissively.

Draco stood there as Audré's eye shifted between him and Hermione as she tried to gather what might be the reason behind Hermione's strange statement.

"Let's go then." Audré offered them after some time and Draco left the parlour behind his wife and aunt.

The walk to apparition point was silent.

Draco glanced sideways at Hermione several times and wondered what the reason behind her irrational behaviour could be.

The shores of Marseilles were cold and windy when they appeared there minutes later with Audré.

As predicted Hermione's body shivered slightly when the cold and salty air of Mediterranean touched it.

Deciding that he has had enough, Draco took off his thick woolen travelling cloak and handed it Audré to be offered to Hermione.

"I told you it will be cold here." Audré reminded Hermione warily, "Here take this cloak." She offered her Draco's cloak.

Hermione didn't even glance at the black travelling cloak, "Aunt, how are we going to reach Château d'If?" she asked looking at anything but Draco and his cloak.

"There! Look at that tiny bobbing light!" Audré indicated at the light coming from the small boat that would take them to the French Wizarding prison while handing back a disappointed Draco his cloak, which he didn't don in spite of shivering in cold, "The prison authority sends their personal boat to take us there. It is not possible to apparate in or out Château D'If." She explained.

They waited patiently shivering slightly in cold as the boat with two heavily dressed wizard guests on board came nearer and touched the small dock in the shore.

Draco climbed in first in order to help his female companions to get on the board. He stretched out his hand to grab Audré's who took with a smile before following him on board.

Next was Hermione and Draco offered his hand to her as well.

But instead of taking it Hermione looked down cautiously at the boat that was bouncing slightly on water.

"Here take my hand, Jean." Audré deciphered her reluctance to take Draco's hand and offered her hand instead while Draco withdrew his hand with a sigh.

The journey started when everyone settled themselves on board. Audré and Hermione were sitting side-by-side while Draco sat opposite them facing the prison guards. There was no talk among the occupants of the boat at it took them to their intended destination.

Draco glanced several times at Hermione and found her lost in her own thoughts again.

'That's almost five days since that outburst and Hermione hasn't spoken much since. Not even to Alexis.' he thought to himself, 'Why is she so silent? What she brooding over?'

He pondered over the matter while the boat swayed sideways in rhythm with the tide of the sea underneath.

The three storied and almost square Château d'If flanked on three sides by three large watch towers under the control of Dementors, looked grimmer behind the curtain of fogs of early evening.

Draco felt his penitence heighten as the formidable and foul Dementors cast an air of despair and extra cold around them.

Hermione was openly chattering her teeth now and Draco felt bad feeling in his mouth deepen.

'Why did I ever tell her to put on more clothes?' he thought irritably, 'It is clear from her attitude that she wants nothing to do with me.' He thought morosely.

The wizards that were accompanying them conjured their Patronuses and guided them through the Iron Gate that barred the opening of the actual fortress.

Draco didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as the burly jailor led them to Pasteur's dungeon cell.

The once emaciated prisoner looked better this time and Draco noted with immense displeasure that his eyes hungrily fixed on Hermione.

"So, Madame Audré Chombrun Malfoy." Pasteur addressed Audré lightly while his eyes glinted and roved down every inch of Hermione's modestly covered body, "I never thought the Minister would send me such a pretty reward for my endeavors." He grinned.

Draco was about to whip out his wand and hex Pasteur into oblivion when Audré's cold voice echoed across the dungeon.

"I think it is quite the opposite Pasteur." She said with a sickly sweet smile that reminded Draco of Bellatrix as she settled lazily on one of the chairs set before Pasteur's cell, "I had a conversation with the Minister just before I came here and he gave me full authority to decide your fate. Since I am being forced to visit filths like you, I think I would ask the jailor to get you rid of your genitalia as well as that tongue so that I can hang them in my parlour as a reward to my endeavors in solving this case. You know Pasteur, that Audré _is_ well capable of doing that." she shrugged, "Should I ask the guards or my nephew who I am pretty sure is dying to do the honours for insulting his wife before him?" She arched a challenging eyebrow.

Draco glared as Pasteur narrowed his eyes and fixed them on Audré.

"If you try to threaten me, Audré, I won't provide you with any information." He hissed.

"And if you try to threaten me, Pasteur, I will ask the jailor to take you out of this cell and place you inside one of the three watch towers with the Dementor; that too after removing the aforementioned body parts to adorn my parlour." Audré said silkily.

"What do you want?" Pasteur barked at Audré.

Audré took out a small bundle which Draco recognized at the letters Marie Delacroix had given them and handed it to the jailor who showed them to Pasteur.

"I want to know who wrote these letters to Robert Delacroix that are addressed as 'letters from the rave'." Audré demanded, "And this time, I am not in a mood of cat and mouse play, Pasteur." She warned him sternly, "Either it's the name or names of the culprits or it is you spending the night in the charming company of the Dementors." She said proudly.

Pasteur smirked, "You know what, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, I think I will comply with you this time." he said smugly, "Not because of your threats but because…" he paused, "…I like tough women like you. They are so delicious! Why didn't you meet me in my youth? I could've made good use of your strong body and determination." He jeered.

Draco didn't know how it happened because next second he knew, three different wands has thrown three Stunning Spells at Pasteur who flew out and slammed on the roughly hewn stone floor of his cell.

"Bastard!" he yelled at Pasteur's unconscious form, "How dare you talk to my aunt like that? Had it not been for her, I would have Cruciatused you until you licked her shoes and begged for forgiveness."

"Says who?" Hermione's voice asked from beside Audré and Draco shifted his gaze at her.

Although she looked very white her eyes were glinting with mad rage.

"Says who?" she demanded again, "You Malfoy? You? You who assaulted someone at the age of seventeen?" she asked furiously.

"Jean!" Audré warned Hermione in a low voice, "We are here to deal with Pasteur. You will have plenty of opportunity to deal with the other assaulter once we return to Château." She said giving Draco a very cold look, "Draco, go and check that filth." She indicated at Pasteur's senseless form. "Revive him because I need to question him right here, right now."

Draco dared not to reply Hermione's accusations in public and followed the jailor into Pasteur's cell.

Rage boiling inside his veins, he kicked Pasteur several times to get rid of his frustration before casting the Reviving Spell on him which brought Pasteur into his senses.

"Pin him to the floor." Audré's voice instructed, "He is not worthy enough to sit up and talk with me; he is better off pinned to the cold dungeon floor while I squeeze the information out his filthy guts." She said icily.

Draco complied without another word and pinned a feebly steering Pasteur to floor while Audré entered the cell with Hermione on tow.

"Chombruns are famous for their patience, Pasteur." Audré proclaimed once she reached the offender, "But I see that you are out of common formula and thus fit enough to be whipped regularly. Now I will count up to three and if you didn't tell me who wrote those letters, Pasteur, I will take away all the small comforts that you have been allotted by the Minister as well as ordering the jailor for regular whipping sessions. One…" she started counting.

Pasteur panted and kept his mouth tightly shut clearly indicating that he wouldn't comply.

"Two…" Audré's voice resonated across the cell.

Pasteur kept glaring at Audré.

"Three…" Audré finished and turned away from Pasteur, "Monsieur Jailor, please withdraw all the facilities…" she started but Pasteur's growl cut her.

"His name is Jacques Mesrine." He blurted out, "He was the one who wrote and delivered those letters to Robert Guithot Delacroix."

Audré's didn't even turn to face the man on floor, "How would I know that you are not lying?" she asked coolly.

"Because if you use Veritaserum on me, I will die." Pasteur stated plainly, "And I won't risk my own life for some filthy traitors."

Draco was reminded of all the three men who were captured the night Rochés men attacked Audré and Adrian. He knew how they died from Veritaserum poisoning during interrogation.

He watched as Audré considered Pasteur's words and turned to face him.

"How do you know about that poison?" she asked Pasteur sharply.

"Because it was my idea to give the new recruits Deadly Nightshade Poison so that no one can use Veritaserum on them to wriggle information out." Pasteur replied looking distasteful.

"And now you fell on the hole that you dug for others, didn't you Pasteur?" Audré commented.

"Not completely." Pasteur replied and Audré frowned, "Ask the jailor, because he knows."

The small group turned to the jailor who was stone faced.

"…Pasteur, you bastard…" he growled before lunging for the man on the floor but Audré stopped him.

"Monsieur, control yourself." She said sternly, "Tell me what it is." She demanded.

The jailor was shaking in rage as he replied, "Jacques Mesrine was freed just two days ago. He was here under my very nose and this bastard…" he said but Hermione cut her this time.

"…delayed us on purpose by leading us to find the Delacroixes." She finished with a stunned look, "He wasted our time looking for the Delacroixes while the real man was here in Château d'If." She shook her head in disbelief, "What a psychopath!"

"That is astuteness, young Madame." Pasteur replied from his place on the floor, "That is sharp intellect. Now you have to look for him in order to use him in the trial." He said gleefully.

Audré gave Pasteur a stern look before leaving the cell with Hermione, Draco and the jailor who was still wrestling to control is rage.

"Just let me use my special whips on him, Madame." He said furiously, "It will straighten everything about him."

Audré held out a hand to silence him, "Monsieur, I believe you have records of all the criminals in our office?" she enquired.

"Yes, Madame." The jailor nodded.

Audré placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "This is my nephew Draco Malfoy. He is working with me in this case. Take him to your record room and give him a copy of all the records about this Jacques Mesrine. Meanwhile, I will return to my Château with my daughter-in-law and see what could be done." She instructed the jailor.

It was just at that moment that Draco was hit by that idea.

He looked at Hermione who was deep in thought as if trying to figure out how to catch Jacques.

'I will avenge you Hermione.' he thought as a new determination took over his earlier guilt, 'I will avenge you no matter what happens to me. You go home to Adrian and be safe. I will return once I am done with him.'

He bade his aunt goodbye and followed the jailor to his office in brisk steps.

The thought that he will take revenge on behalf of Hermione made everything so meaningful and perfect.

As if he has a new aim in life.

As if he could breathe without that heavy guilt weighing down his chest.

As if the gut wrenching hollow feeling was replaced by a strong resolution.

The office of the jailor was guarded by two heavily dressed wizards and Draco was checked thoroughly before being let to enter it.

Without wasting another moment the jailor reached for a filing cabinet while Draco looked around the stone-walled room.

"Monsieur Jailor," he addressed the man who took out a file and opened it, "How is it possible that Pasteur knew his fellow man was here? Did someone from among your staff tell him?"

"I think he saw him during the monthly medical check-up." The jailor replied gravely, "As per Wizarding law, Healers from St. Louis Hospital come here and check all the prisoners of Château d'If once a month. We round out all the prisoners in a large underground hall room because it is not possible to take the Healers to every cell. I guess, he saw Jacques there." He explained and used a Geminio Spell to make a copy of the file he was checking, "Here, Monsieur Malfoy, you will find all the information about Jacques Mesrine here." He offered the copy to Draco.

Draco looked down at the file and prepared to execute his next plan.

"Monsieur, this man reminds me of another man that we recently came across. The record named him as Vincent Blanchard who is being strongly suspected for association with the Knights of Walpurgis." He lied smoothly, "The Wizarding Intelligence Bureau informed us that he was thrown into prison for five years. Is he still here?"

"Vincent Blanchard?" the jailor repeated after Draco, "The balding man who was a librarian before he tried to assault a young pregnant woman?" he asked.

Draco tried hard to beat down the bitter taste in his mouth that arose every time he remembered that memory.

"Yes, the very same." He replied solemnly, "Is he here?"

The jailor shook his head, "No, Monsieur. He was freed almost a year ago." he replied.

"Aha!" Draco feigned disappointment, "But I guess that you have his record here in your office?" he enquired.

"Yes, of course. Do you need it?" the jailor asked.

"If possible, yes." Draco replied, "We are already lagging behind in Minister's case and I don't want to waste any more time to come here for the files again." He explained.

The jailor offered Draco a seat before his desk as he started looking for Vincent Blanchard's file.

When he finally handed Draco a copy of the file, he could swear he was feeling like a Death Eater for the first time on his life.

•••••

Cold to her bone, Hermione settled down on the sofa with a steaming mug of coffee and wrapped the thin blanket around her while her son laid down his head on her lap.

"Mama, tell us a story." He appealed to her showing his rabbit that was resting on his little abdomen.

"Adrian, Mama isn't feeling well enough to tell you a story, my love." Hermione confessed with a weak smile.

Her son's innocent grey eyes widened considerably, "Why Mama?" he asked anxiously as he sat up and placed a small hand on Hermione's forehead, "But you don't have fever." He noted the temperature.

Adrian's genuine concern touched Hermione's heart, "Come, little rabbit, come inside the blanket with Mama." She invited him.

"Okay." Adrian piped in before slipping beside Hermione under the same blanket, "Mama, why aren't you feeling well?" he asked her curiously.

Hermione pinned her son's small body to her with one arm and tried to forget the real reason behind her downcast mood, "Tell Mama a story, little rabbit." She offered him instead.

Adrian snuggled against Hermione and gave her mug of coffee a curious look, "I will if you let me have coffee from your mug." He said innocently.

Surprised, Hermione looked down at her son who looked considerably guilty for bargaining a story in exchange of some coffee from his mother's mug.

"You are trying to smart mouth me, Adrian?" she asked him.

Adrian shook his head with a pleading look, "No, Mama, I was just curious to taste some coffee. That day grandma gave me some tea. Please Mama, just a bit of coffee and I will tell you a good story." He proposed.

Hermione was speechless for several seconds realizing how her son sometimes displayed his father's Slytherin traits. With Draco Malfoy as his father, it was inevitable for Adrian and Hermione certainly wouldn't blame him for it. Neither did it concerned her for she knew her son well and trusted him. It was this dual intermingling of two opposite natures – she and Malfoy- in her son that intrigued Hermione to no end.

"Well, first tell me the name of your story and then I will consider if I can make a deal with you." She told him curiously to know what her son would reply.

Adrian nodded, "It's from a book uncle Alexis gave me. It's called Creepy Carrots." He stated.

Hermione snorted at Alexis's choice of book for Adrian, "Creepy Carrots? Hm?" she considered the proposal, "Sounds interesting!" she remarked and looked at her son who waited anxiously for his mother's verdict, "Deal."

"Yay!" Adrian exclaimed happily and kissed Hermione on her cheek.

"There is a rabbit called Jasper and Jasper loves carrots." He started his story after taking a sip from Hermione's mug, "Especially the carrots that grew in Crackenhooper Field. They are fat, crisp and free. Jasper rabbit ate carrots all the time…when he went to school…when he came back from school…when he went to play with friends…and at night before bed." He paused for his appointed sip of coffee.

Shaking her head Hermione offered Adrian her mug and the little boy took a small sip from the hot beverage before starting his story again, "Jasper just loved carrot. He couldn't get enough of them. But then the carrots decided to take revenge." He paused and gave Hermione a suspenseful look, "Do you know what they did, Mama?" he asked Hermione.

In spite of spending almost all her reading books Hermione had no idea how carrots can take revenge on a rabbit, "No." she replied earnestly.

Adrian's eyes were almost popping out when he replied, "The carrots started to follow Jasper." He paused and glanced at Hermione's mug again.

Realizing that her son was prolonging his story on purpose to have more share of coffee Hermione decided to let him have his way and lowered her mug.

She watched as he took another sip.

Oh how sweetly Adrian wrapped his little hands around the heavy porcelain mug before pulling it to him!

And how cute he looked when his soft pink lips became almost red from contact with the hot beverage!

Hermione could spend all her life here, in this moment, sitting under the same blanket and sharing a mug of coffee with a story about carrots.

"One day when Jasper was coming home from his little league game, he noticed carrots following him." Adrian resumed his story, "When he was brushing his teeth at night he saw the creepy carrots. Then he saw them in the shed and on his wall. By the end of one week Jasper saw creepy carrots creeping everywhere." He paused as Hermione burst into a laugh realizing the significance of naming the book as creepy carrots.

It took her five whole minutes to control her laughter during which Adrian earned another sip from coffee, "What happened after that?" she asked feeling considerably lighter.

"Jasper then made a plan." Her son replied, "He built a fence and a moat around the field where the creepy carrots lived. He was very pleased when he saw that the carrots can't escape this time and follow him and left the field." Adrian paused, "But when the sun set, Mama, the carrots cheered." He said in a mysterious voice, "Do you know why, Mama?" he asked Hermione with wide grey eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because the carrots had made a plan and it worked. Now, Jasper rabbit would never get into that carrot patch ever again." Adrian finished with a flourish.

Hermione didn't know whether laugh or to cry for whatever she had expected, it wasn't this.

She looked down at the happy face of the five and half year old boy who looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

If this life of hardship and loneliness was worth anything in this world, it was worth only one person for her: Adrian.

But with Draco Malfoy slowly plotting against her like a filthy politician to take away her son, she wondered how long she would be able to keep Adrian under her sole care.

He had once tried to kidnap Adrian and almost succeeded in his way had it not been for Adrian who rejected him on his face.

Realizing that he can't win Adrian from her, the Slytherin was now after those whom Hermione trusted.

The filthy bastard is trying to prove now that Hermione is having illegal affair with Alexis.

He is trying to degrade Hermione's character before the world; just like everyone did when she was pregnant and gossiped about her.

And also he was showing false concern about her to prove that he was a loving husband.

But she wasn't going to let him win.

Draco Malfoy can never lay his hands on Adrian.

Those hands that ravaged her, groped her and fingered her core before violating her.

The hand that have the Dark Mark of a Death Eater.

•••••

Thanks to Lupus Venom, Draco's vision was providing him an excellent view of the street he was standing on even in semi-darkness.

Printemps Street of Lé Pecq - a western suburban city of Paris.

According to Vincent Blanchard's files, the man had been living here until he was arrested six years ago in an attempt to rape case and thrown into Château d'If.

As soon as he left the French Wizarding prison with the files of Jacques Mesrine and Vincent Blanchard, Draco had fine tuned the plan he intended to execute tonight.

The probability being very high that Blanchard would return to his old home and live there away from public eyes, Draco had decided to try his luck and visit the Muggle suburban city not very far from Paris.

And now he was bathing under the glory of Malfoy luck.

Vincent Blanchard still lives here and in the Printemps Street none the less.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm down his racing heart before checking the watch which said it was half past eleven o' clock.

He knew his mother, aunt and cousins were waiting anxiously for him but he didn't care now.

He won't return to them until he avenged Hermione.

Until he avenged the person who wouldn't even look at him, who wouldn't care where he was wandering late at night and who would take off her cardigan if he advised her to put on another.

Such deep ran Hermione's hatred for him.

And why wouldn't she?

After all it was he, who taunted her by calling her a Mudblood; he, who raped her in the name of punishing her; he, who blamed Hermione for her violation and he, who made her go through all those that she had to suffer as an innocent pregnant woman.

Every time the realizations hit him, Draco felt the heaviness on his heart increase to the point of suffocating him.

The street he was standing on under the Disillusionment Charm was nearly deserted except for a few passersby who seemed to be returning home from late night cafés.

He looked at the six storied Muggle building across the street.

Almost all the lights were gone as the inhabitants of different flats were slowly going to bed.

Draco waited patiently.

Everything has a time and his time is very near.

The light coming from the flat on the upper right corner of third floor was still on.

That was where Vincent lives and he was awake.

Draco can simply apparate at his doorway and complete his mission with absurd ease.

But he won't because he needs it to look like a Muggle's job. The neighbourhood being a Muggle one, it would be easier.

The lights in Blanchard's flat turned off at last and Draco checked his watch again.

It was half an hour past midnight and it was time to act.

He crossed the now deserted street and entered the grounds of the Muggle building for the second time that night.

Draco felt a strange sense of tranquil engulf him as he reached the stairs that will take him to Vincent's flat.

Hermione was right when she said Malfoys could go to any length to get what they wanted for Draco had collected all informations regarding Vincent within an hour of his appearance in a completely new and stranger neigbourhood.

According to his Muggle neighbours that had been questioned by Draco who casted a particularly good Glamour Charm on himself to make him look almost like Severus Snape with black eyes and black hair, Vincent lived alone in his flat. His wife had died of some strange disease that they couldn't name and his only daughter was married off to an eccentric guy who wears robes whenever he visited his father-in-law here. The morons didn't seem to have any idea that Vincent was in fact a wizard.

The most intriguing part was what they told Draco about Vincent being thrown into jail.

"Vincent's daughter told me that her father had been transferred to a good library in Marseilles for five years for his excellent knowledge and service." The elderly woman who lived two flats away from Vincent's was a constant chatterbox and Draco couldn't deny that sometimes talkative people came very handy to collect intended information about others.

He had awarded the woman with a special Memory Charm of his own; something that he had been practicing ever since he returned from Brussels for his aunt Audré won't always be around to modify people's memory on his behalf.

He stood before Vincent's flat for sometime before unlocking the door with simple Unlocking spell.

'The old moron uses Muggle methods to lock the door.' Draco snorted as he opened it just enough to slip in, 'Maybe the Dementors of Château d'If has sucked his magical abilities.' He hoped.

His night vision being sharper than ever, Draco looked around the dark Muggle flat.

It was not larger than his own suite in the Château and Draco wondered how an entire family lived in a small flat once. The first room that he was standing on appeared like a living room with an old worn-out sofa and a Muggle box that he knew was called something like felevision or television or some sort of vision. The room on the right had a Muggle gas oven with a kettle on it - it was the kitchen.

The room on his left was the bedroom where Draco was certain Vincent was fast asleep, unaware of what awaited him.

Draco smirked as he turned the knob and pushed open the bedroom door.

The room was dark just like the previous two and Draco's prey sleeping on a bed in a corner.

With steady steps Draco approached him and came to a halt just beside his bed.

He looked down at the sleeping man.

Vincent Blanchard appeared thinner than he was in Apolline's memory. He was fully bald now and his skins were sagging, thanks to the hospitable guards of Château d'If. His mouth was loosely open and eyes tightly shut: he was lost in his dreams.

'Or maybe nightmares.' Draco corrected himself, 'But after tonight he won't have any nightmares.' He though smugly.

It would be considered cowardice to attack his prey while he slept so Draco decided to rouse him.

"Vincent!" he turned on the bed side lamp and called the sleeping man in a sweet voice, "Vincent! O Vincent!" he called before kicking him hard on his crotch.

The man woke up with a scream which was silenced immediately by wave of Draco's wand.

He watched in glee as the man looked around the room frantically for a possible assaulter but found none.

"You want to see who I am, dear Vincent." He cackled almost like Bellatrix would in this situation, "Okay, dearest I will show myself." He declared before taking off the Disillusionment Charm.

Vincent's grey eyes dilated in undulating fear as Draco appeared before him.

"Wondering who I am?" Draco asked the man as he kicked Vincent when he attempted to leave and he landed on the center of the bed, "Do you want to know who I am?" he asked again.

Silenced, Vincent could only nod at his assaulter.

"I am no one." Draco replied simply, "I am no one but I come from someone you damn well know – Jean Grange, the woman you tried to rape in archive room." He announced.

Vincent's mouth fell open.

'_He…Vincent…he paralyzed me with a Full Body Bind Curse and Silenced me…then he took away my wand…' _Hermione's voice echoed inside Draco's head and he slashed his wand in mid air.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he bellowed.

The man slumped like a wooden log on bed as Full Body Bind Curse hit him and Draco climbed on it before looking down at the motionless form.

'…_he laid me down on a table and started to…' _Hermione's voice cried _'…it was just like the time when Malfoy…undressed me…I couldn't move a finger…and he almost removed my shirt…then he…squeezed my…over by brassier…you know they are already painfully engorged…because I am pregnant and…my baby will need milk…I tried so hard to get rid of the curse…I fought…I tried to scream…but it won't go…then he tried to take off my skirt…he was cackling when he placed his hand on my bump…'_

'…_I tried so hard to get rid of the curse…'_

'…_I fought…'_

'…_I tried to scream…but it won't go…'_

"Scream bastard! Scream!" Draco bid as he kicked Vincent again and again until his legs hurt and the man stopped rolling over.

'…_then he…squeezed my…over by brassier…you know they are already painfully engorged…because I am pregnant and…my baby will need milk…'_

"How dare you touch Hermione? How dare you squeeze her breasts?" Draco was panting as he climbed down the bed and dragged Vincent after him on the floor, "You touched her with this hand? Didn't you Vincent? You touched her with this hand?" he barked and squashing Vincent's right hand painfully under his heavy boot.

The man on the floor was blue in pain when Draco let go of his hands and he crouched down beside him.

'…_he was cackling when he placed his hand on my bump…'_

"You know what, Vincent, I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget for touching my innocent wife and son." He spat, "I am going to make sure that you never touch anyone again." He said as he arranged Vincent's hands beside his body, "This is the last of your filthy hands!" he said before standing up and pointing his wand carefully at the right hand.

'_He…Vincent…he paralyzed me with a Full Body Bind Curse and Silenced me…then he took away my wand…'_

'…_he laid me down on a table and started to…undressed me…'_

'…_then he…squeezed my…over by brassier…you know they are already painfully engorged…because I am pregnant and…my baby will need milk…'_

'…_I tried so hard to get rid of the curse…'_

'…_I fought…'_

'…_I tried to scream…but it won't go…'_

'…_he was cackling when he placed his hand on my bump…'_

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Draco bellowed.

When he looked down Vincent's right hand was separated from his body and gushes of blood flooded the floor.

"Bloody hands!" he muttered before his eyes moved to Vincent's left hand.

•••••

Narcissa and Audré were sitting in the garden bench waiting for Draco to return.

"What is keeping him so late?" Narcissa asked irritably while Audré checked her watch which said it was half past one o' clock in the morning.

"Maybe he went back to ministry, Narcissa." she offered trying to sound reasonable.

"Maybe, Audré, maybe!" Narcissa emphasized the uncertainty of the word, "What if he didn't? Didn't you tell him to return to Château with that file?" she demanded.

Audré nodded silently and was about to reply when her nephew apparated in the garden.

"Wait till I whip the hell out of him!" Narcissa said furiously as she started for her son and a silent Audré followed.

For a man who had declared he was going mad in remorse, Draco appeared very calm. There was a strange tranquil in his grey eyes that Audré didn't miss and he faced his angry mother solemnly.

"Where were you, Draco?" Narcissa demanded from her son, "Do you have any idea what the time is?"

"It is thirty-three minutes past one o' clock in the morning, mother, and I am home at last." Draco replied soberly, "You don't need to whip the truth out of me for I went in pursuit of something that was disturbing my sleep recently. Now I think I can sleep peacefully." He said and reaching inside his travelling cloak he took out a file, "Here, aunt, this is Jacques Mesrine's file," he handed it over to Audré, "Good night." he bade and without a backward glance at them he left the elderly ladies on the garden.

Narcissa was staring at her son's retreating form when she found her voice at last, "What was that, Audré?" she asked her incredulously.

Audré sighed and gestured Narcissa to follow Draco inside the Château, "That was something Morpheus felt before he left Malfoy Manor for good." she replied smugly.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: _Thanks to louisethelibrarian, surugasasa, Grovek26, roni2010, Ramyfan, aryaa, happyhoper and aisling66 for their reviews._**

_**Thanks for all the follows and favourites.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**Thanks to my dear reader aryaa for her suggestion on Draco's Boggart. It helped me to develop the scene more realistically. While I made the whole plot long ago, I take advices, suggestions and even constructive criticisms from my readers while writing TPA because it has mostly brought out better outcomes than I have ever expected. : )) Anyone with suggestions is most welcome.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For Swear words and adult theme this chapter is rated : M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 47: Plight, Plea and Plan**

If there was anything that Hermione loved about herself, it that she had strong nerves, quick-wit and power to deduce problems logically.

But when Lillian read aloud a news from the morning issue of _Le Nouvelles de Sorciers_ – the French Wizarding newspaper - at the breakfast table on Saturday morning, her grip on coffee cup automatically slackened and it landed on the table, spilling the hot liquid on her Tartines sandwich and brichoes.

"Maman, listen to this!" Lillian had exclaimed with a horrified look on her pretty face, "Some Muggles attacked a wizard by the name of Vincent Blanchard and…." Her eyes widened as she read the rest of the news in silence, "….they cut off his both hands!" she finished.

That is when Hermione's coffee cup landed on table with a crushing sound which was muffled by Narcissa's even louder cry.

"What?" she asked looking stunned, "Muggles attacked a wizard?" she asked skeptically, "What was he doing when they attacked him? Why didn't he hex them into filthy slugs?" she enquired angrily.

Hermione was shaking from head to foot when Lillian started reading the full text.

"_Ex-Château d'If Prisoner left crippled."_ she read the heading, _"A gruesome attack on an ex-Château d'If prisoner Vincent Blanchard (52) at his home in the Parisian suburban city of L__é__ Pecq left him robbed while both his hands were amputated. Vincent, who had worked for fifteen years as a librarian in the renowned Wizarding library near Gare du Nord, was thrown into prison on charges of attempted ra…"_ she stopped and looked at Adrian, who was listening to the news with his mouth hung open, before correcting herself, _"…uhmm….assault on a fellow co-worker who was pregnant at that time."_ Lillian paused again with a look of extreme distaste, _"According to the local Muggle authority, one of the Vincent's neighbours, __É__dith Piaf noticed bloody footsteps leading out of his flat and called the Muggle Aurors called Police on the scene. The man was unconscious when he was rushed to the local hospital. His daughter Myl__é__ne Blanchard, who lives with her husband in Lille, informed this correspondent that the Ministry authorities have assured her to look into the matter and that her father will be soon shifted to St. Louis Hospital of Magical Maladies for further treatment. But since he sustained heavy bleeding following the amputation, chances are that he may not to be able to remember anything about the possible assaulters. Evidences retrieved from the crime scene suggest it as a case of Muggle robbery gone wrong since most of the valuable items were missing. Ministry spokesperson has informed this correspondent that further investigation on the matter will continue until the perpetrators are rounded up and brought to justice."_ She finished and looked up at the table for reaction.

"Pathetic!" Julian commented irritably, "Served him right for thinking he was smart enough for not taking proper precautions when living in a Muggle neighbourhood. I mean, even we live a place full of Muggles but look at our home! Not even an entire Muggle army can pass the threshold of our Château let alone think of robbing it!"

"But he is a wizard Julian. How can you talk about him like that?" Narcissa asked, taken aback.

"Being wizard doesn't mean we are above common sense, Narcissa." Audré replied in her son's stead, "Most French Wizarding families live alongside Muggles but they always make sure that their household is protected against any intrusion, be it Muggle or Magic."

The only person who was silent in the breakfast table was Draco Malfoy. He was taking languid sips from his café au lait.

Hermione was far too occupied in her thoughts to notice anything or that her son was asking questions about the news to Lillian.

"What is amput…" he stammered trying to remember the exact word, "…that thing, Aunt Lillian?"

"Why was he attacked?"

"Why was he in prison?"

The last question brought Hermione to her senses and she gave Adrian a stern look, "Finish your almond milk, Adrian." she snapped at him, "That is a news for elders not for kids like you." She said firmly.

"But I am a man, Mama!" Adrian countered desperately, "And I have finished the milk." He added sourly showing Hermione his empty glass.

"Then finish your breakfast." Hermione said curtly to put an end to the discussion.

"Okay." Adrian pouted his lips and sullen-faced returned to his breakfast.

Trying to fight off the unpleasant memories of her second almost-rape by Vincent Blanchard, Hermione reached for her brichoes and seconds later felt a sharp pain in her right index finger.

Looking down she found her finger that was oozing blood due to its contact with the sharp jagged margin of her broken coffee cup.

"MAMA, BLOOD!" Adrian was the second one to notice after Hermione, for the rest on the table was talking about the news on attack on Blanchard among themselves, "MAMA, YOU CUT YOUR FINGER!" he screamed and alerted the others.

"What?" Lillian leaped to her feet and rushed to Hermione, discarding her newspaper, "How did it happen, Jean?" she asked once she reached her and looked down at her bloodies finger, "When did you break that cup?" her eyes rested on broken shards of cup on Hermione's plate.

"It's nn…nothing." Hermione tried not to draw attention to herself and assure her sister-in-law, but to no avail.

"Mama is hurt! Mama is hurt!" Adrian was chanting continuously under his breath as he flung his arms around Hermione's neck and embraced her tightly, "Do something, Mama is hurt! Please do something!" he pleaded.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds for the rest of the table but Draco to arrive at Hermione's aid. Audré cleaned her wound and healed it while Julian and Narcissa tried to console Adrian.

"It's only a little cut, dear nephew. And see it's healed now." Julian said kindly.

"Look at your Mama, Adrian, she is fine now." Narcissa offered with a hopeful smile.

The last person Hermione wanted to fuss about her cut finger was Malfoy and thankfully he neither left his chair nor gave more than one glance than at Hermione's direction, for which she was grateful.

"Adrian, Mama is alright. Mama is fine, little rabbit." Hermione stroked her son's silvery blonde curls fondly and cooed into his little ear, "Look, Mama's blood is gone." She offered him her healed finger.

The little boy rested his wide grey eyes at Hermione's hand and sniffed audibly.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mama." He pleaded, "It hurts me." He said almost tearfully.

"Oh my love!" Hermione cried and embraced her son tightly, "Mama didn't hurt herself on purpose, dearest. It was an accident." She tried to comfort him.

"Now, now, Adrian why don't you finish your breakfast so that you can teach Aunt Lillian how to draw carrots!" Audré offered gently, "She is awful at drawing and needs your help to improve." She gave Lillian a knowing look who immediately nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Adrian, I really need to learn how to draw carrots." She agreed with her mother.

"Only carrots or creepy carrots?" Adrian asked her curiously, "Uncle Alexis gave me a book on creepy carrots. I can teach you both." He assured his aunt-cum-student.

As the conversation shifted to Lillian's drawing lessons with rest of the family regaining their happy mood, Hermione reflected on the news that was the reason behind her lack of attention.

'What an irony that robbers would cut off Vincent's hands, the same hands that had touched and ravaged her body!'

'Was it Nature's justice or just a co-incidence?'

"I am sure this incident about Muggles attacking a wizard wouldn't be taken easily by most of our kind." She heard Julian commenting gravely, "But I sincerely hope that some jerks will not retaliate and attack their Muggle neighbours blaming them for it because that will cause serious breach to International Statute Secrecy."

"But don't you think he deserved it, Julian?" Malfoy asked his cousin in an almost bored voice, "According to the news, he had attacked and tried to assault his colleague who was pregnant." he pointed out coolly.

That statement was simply too much for Hermione.

She stared at him unable to believe her ears.

'Who was saying that Vincent Blanchard deserved to be punished like that for trying to assault a pregnant woman?'

'Draco Malfoy?'

'The man who himself raped his classmate at the age of seventeen and left her pregnant?'

Furious, dubious and almost unconscious from Malfoy's sense of self-righteousness, Hermione couldn't speak for a very long time.

"Jean, why aren't you taking your breakfast?" she heard Audré enquired and looking at her, she stood up suddenly.

"Excuse me." She said forcing a smile, "I will be back in a moment." She said before leaving the table abruptly.

Once outside Hermione didn't know where her feet were taking her.

'Malfoy thinks Blanchard was wrong?'

'He thinks that Vincent deserved it?'

'Malfoy of all people?'

'The pureblood bigot bastard rapist!'

'If so then, why doesn't he cut off his own genitalia?'

'How she wished to scream her throat raw and remind him that what he was!'

'And tell his cousins what his true colours were!'

'But with Adrian finally cooled down and taking his breakfast happily it wasn't possible.'

'Her little innocent son will be terrorized beyond measure if she screamed at Malfoy, more so if he came to know the truth that will surely destroy his childhood innocence.'

'And the agonizing silence was suffocating her.'

'The injustice of it all was making her want to tear down own hairs.'

Hermione walked aimlessly through the spacious corridors and tried hard to calm down her inner turmoil.

She pushed open a door and entered a room that was semi-darkened by heavy curtains that were drawn.

Frustrated, Hermione kicked hard at the nearest cupboard door several times and it swung open unceremoniously.

The next thing she saw was Vincent Blanchard crawling out of the dark cavern and straightening up with a leering look.

"Hello, Jean!" he whispered in sickening glee and Hermione shuddered, "Time to complete the task that I left behind." He said coyly.

•••••

What exactly made Draco follow Hermione out of dining room, he didn't know.

It could be due to fact that he felt guilty that he didn't react much when she cut her finger; something that wasn't intentional rather forced for he feared that his disquiet would provoke untoward response from her; like their last time when his suggestion to put on more clothes compelled Hermione to do the opposite.

Or it could be due to his concern when she walked out looking devastatingly lost.

Or it could be because he just needed to make sure that she won't hurt herself again when walking like that. It was strange enough that he was feeling something more than guilt whenever he saw her blood being shed – the same blood for which he had irrationally stigmatized her for years by calling her a Mudblood.

Or it could be just out of curiosity.

Draco certainly didn't miss the glazed look that had appeared at Hermione's face when he said that Blanchard deserved to be punished like that.

Or the way she had stared at him in disbelief.

Or how she had opened her mouth to evidently scream and remind him that he was the one who violated her first.

Or how she controlled herself at the last moment, smiled forcefully and left the room without finishing her breakfast.

Feeling that something ominous might happen if he didn't take care of her, Draco excused himself after Hermione left the dining room and kept safe distance between them as he started following her through the spacious corridors.

It seemed that Hermione didn't know where she was heading to in the first place.

She walked and walked and walked until she turned the knob of a door that led to a room Draco knew to be Château's old music room which was now mostly used as a store room.

He stood and waited for her to enter the room and then followed her until he reached the half-open door, where he halted his steps.

Draco strained his ears and tried to listen the sounds coming from inside the room.

Something was hitting against a wooden surface followed by loud creaking sound of an old door being opened.

The next sounds were a male voice and a blood curdling female scream.

"_Hello, Jean! Time to complete the task that I left behind." _

"_Aaaarrghhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Draco burst into the room and found petrified Hermione staring at…

"Vincent Blanchard!" he blurted out, looking unblinkingly at the male figure with balding head and mischievous smile.

His sudden appearance caused two things: One, Hermione and Vincent both turned at him and two, Vincent suddenly vanished and instead the fresh corpse of a little boy appeared before him.

Adrian was dead and lying on the floor motionless.

His brain in a slow-motion mode, Draco closed his eyes and opened them again praying it was a hallucination.

But Adrian was still lying on the floor; his body bloodied and mutilated; his limbs broken-angled.

Before he could do more than blink again, Hermione's eyes rolled up and she started falling.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed and lunged forward to catch the slowly falling body that was making half an arc.

"Riddikulus!" a voice bellowed behind him.

Draco caught Hermione's unconscious form just in time when Adrian's body vanished and a cruel faced woman with blazing eyes appeared at its stead.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Narcissa bellowed and the woman, who was advancing her in proud steps, blasted into many pieces.

Draco took his wife securely in his arms and looked up at his extremely pale and tight-lipped mother.

"Medusa." She explained in a word before the rest of the family burst into the semi-darkened music room.

"Mama!"

"Jean!"

"Draco!"

"Narcissa!"

"Boggart!"

Amongst the loud outbursts, Draco lifted Hermione's limp form in his strong arms and left the storeroom for his aunt's parlour with Adrian running beside him to keep up with his father's long strides.

"What happened to Mama?" he demanded.

"You hurt my Mama?" he was furious.

"Where are you taking my Mama?" he tugged Draco's shirt impatiently.

Draco stopped on his tracks and looked down at Adrian over the unconscious woman on his arms.

"Your Mama is unconscious, dear son, let me take her to grandma Audré's parlour." He offered as softly as he possibly could.

"No!" Adrian shouted at him and started tugging Hermione's limp left hand instead that was dangling slightly, "You won't take Mama anywhere!" he ordered firmly, "I am Mama's man and I will take her to Healer Henriette."

It was the most bizarre situation Draco had ever faced in his entire life; he was carrying his senseless wife who had fainted when she encountered him on the first place and his five and a half year old son was ordering him to put down Hermione so that he could take her to a Healer.

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Healer Henriette is a child's specialist, Adrian, she doesn't treat adults." He tried to sound logical.

But Adrian didn't pay heed to his words and pulled his mother's hand insistently, "I don't care!" he retorted, "You won't take Mama anywhere. You hate her and you will hurt her." He said dismissively.

Shaking his head in resignation, Draco resumed his walk with his wife in his arms while Hermione's hand was being pulled resolutely by Adrian.

"STOP!" He tried to prevent Draco from taking Hermione to Audré's parlour.

"Adrian, I am trying to help your mother." Draco tried to explain desperately while continuing his walking in absurd ease with combined weights of Hermione and Adrian.

"Mama doesn't need your help!" Adrian countered boldly, "Stop and put my Mama down!" He demanded angrily.

Not caring to pay attention to Adrian, whom he was almost dragging with him on his way, Draco reached his aunt's parlour and entered it.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! DON'T TAKE MY MAMA AWAY!" Adrian was crying unabashedly now and with extreme exercise of self-control Draco ignored him before reaching the divan where he intended to lay down Hermione.

With care and caution he lowered the slim body on divan and felt a peculiar scent reaching his over-sensitized nostrils.

It was a sparkly floral-woody fragrance, fresh and feminine at the same time.

And Draco identified it as the scent of freshly blooming daisies.

He placed Hermione's head on a cushion followed by rest of her body which he laid down as gently as he could.

Draco withdrew his hands and looked down at the unconscious face of Hermione Jean Granger.

A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on sweeping brown eyelashes that rested on closed eyelids, the shape of sliver-of-moon. An elegant nose overlooked her alluring lips while her delicate ears were tucked away in the glorious tresses of her unruly brown sea of curls.

'She is beautiful.'

'…And innocent.'

'…And fresh.'

'…and…' Draco's thoughts lost track when a small fist punched him hard right on his chest and distracted, he looked at the source.

The view that met him certainly was not a normal Adrian; his face was contorted in extreme rage with his eyebrows arched, eyes flashing, nostrils flaring and lips tight.

"HOW DARE YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY MAMA!" he bellowed at Draco and placed his little hands on his hips, "SHE IS MY MAMA AND MY CARE. WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?"

Draco was speechless by son's courage and extent of possessiveness.

"Adrian," it was Audré's gentle voice who replied, "Monsieur meant no harm to your Mama." She tried to assure him.

"MAMA IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Adrian declared furiously and with that bold statement he climbed up on the divan and lied down on Hermione's unconscious form with his curl adorned head placed directly over her heart.

"Mama! Mama!" he cooed gently, completely opposite to the tone he had used with Draco, "Mama! Please open your eyes!" he cried, "See, I have scolded Monsieur. He won't dare to touch you and hurt you again." He said in a pleading voice.

Draco was observing the scene, mesmerized when Audré finally took over the situation.

"Draco, Adrian, move away from Jean." she instructed them in an urgent tone, "Let me see what's wrong with her." She said as Adrian moved just enough to let his mother to be examined while Draco straightened up and rubbed the place where Adrian had punched him earlier.

'What a commendable courage!'

'Just like his Gryffindor mother!'

'Does he have anything from his father's character?'

'What does Draco have that's worth Adrian?'

'Pride?'

'Arrogance?'

'Bigotry?'

'Slyness?'

'Cowardice?'

'Bullying abilities?'

'Does he have anything for a father to be passed down to his son?'

He watched the pair with a bemused look on his face, deep in his own thoughts.

"She simply fainted from extreme fear." Audré declared at the end of her inspection, "I think it was the Boggart that scared her like this." she said thoughtfully as a fearful Adrian roved his mother's form with apprehension, "Lillian, give me some water." She bid her daughter who immediately handed her a full goblet.

Audré sprinkled some water on Hermione's face who steered feebly.

"…vinc…malf…" she muttered and Draco immediately realized the real reason behind the syncopal attack for she had faced both of her assaulters – Draco Malfoy and Vincent Blanchard in that dark room as well as Adrian's mangled dead body which even scared the living soul out of Draco himself.

"MAMA!" Adrian exclaimed and embraced a lying Hermione, "Mama, are you okay?" he asked anxiously once she was fully conscious.

Hermione smiled weakly as she wrapped her hands around her son and embraced him back, "Yes, little rabbit…" he voice was shaking, "…Mama is fine." She stroked Adrian's curls fondly before kissing him on his head.

"Now, Jean you should have fined for scaring us like this in a fine Saturday morning." Julian commented lightly before his mother cast him a warning look.

"Adrian, why don't you go with Aunt Lillian and make a good cup of hot chocolate for Mama?" she offered Adrian kindly who immediately raised his head to examine his mother.

"Mama is weak." He commented thoughtfully, "She didn't take her breakfast but she tells me to take mine." He chided Hermione who cringed guiltily under her son's disappointed gaze, "Wait, Mama, I will bring you a good breakfast. I am a good at cooking. Come, Aunt Lillian!" He cried before jumping down the divan and left hurriedly almost tugging Lillian behind him.

Draco was looking at the place where his son had just stood, his heart deeply touched by the love and sensibility this little kid showered on his mother. Even as a kid, he had never shown such care for his own mother, Narcissa.

"Julian, can you please check if Healer Cloutier is available?" he heard Audré asked her son, who nodded and left immediately closing the parlour door behind him.

"Draco, sit." Audré bid him next and bracing himself for another outburst or lecture session, he took the seat opposite Hermione, who was slowly sitting up.

"I think it is high time that we sit and talk like all educated adult people do." Audré announced before turning her attention to Hermione, "Jean, I have noticed that you have been very quiet and apprehensive for several days. Is there a reason behind it?" she asked her evenly.

Hermione was looking at her lap when she spoke.

"No, aunt there isn't just one reason behind it; there are many reasons behind it. But before I start I have a few questions to ask."

"Pray continue." Audré offered solemnly.

"My first question is, does this man sitting here think that he has any rights to exercise over me?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Draco?" Audré called him.

Remembering the recent memories and ashamed to his core, Draco swallowed before replying, "No, Granger, I don't have any rights to exercise over you." He replied truthfully.

"Then why is he suddenly so concerned about my welfare? Why did he ask me to put on more clothes when we were about to leave to visit Pasteur?" was Hermione's second question.

Draco bit his lips, "I was just trying to…" he paused.

"Trying to?" Hermione enquired.

"Trying to make sure that you don't fall ill." Draco replied truthfully.

"Why? Why should you care if I live or die?" Hermione was resolutely looking at the flower vase.

Draco considered the question before answering it.

According to his aunt Audré, Hermione detested being called his wife; so that option wasn't available.

He couldn't say outright that he cared for her now, in a way that he himself didn't think was possible until he watched those memories.

Neither could he say that he was her violator for it will sound extremely ridiculous as his aunt had already pointed out kindly.

"It was nothing personal Granger," Draco preferred not to use the given name should it agitate Hermione more, "I was there and I saw you with inadequate protection against cold…so I just tried to suggest you…I never ordered or commanded you." He replied as neutrally as possible.

"Have you forgotten the past that we shared at Hogwarts? Have you forgotten what you did to me in your dungeons? Then how come you even think that you can suggest me anything, Malfoy?" Hermione asked vehemently, "Even this morning when Lillian read out that news about a wizard called Vincent being attacked by Muggles, didn't you comment that he deserved it, that he deserved his hands being cut off because he tried to assault a pregnant woman? Who are you to decide it what he deserved when you yourself completed the same act even more brutally? According to your statement, don't you deserve the same treatment and even more?"

Draco had no answer for this question. The guilt that had ebbed away since he avenged Hermione's near assault returned full bloom and hit him with all its might. His stomach dropped a few inches, the heaviness over his heart increased and he felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I knew that even a shameless criminal such as yourself wouldn't be able to answer that question before your mother and aunt, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said fiercely, "Because no matter how you try to explain it, Malfoy, deep down you know that you are a filthy violator and thus you have no place in my or Adrian's life." she declared proudly, "My next question is what are you plotting against me?" she asked suddenly and Draco frowned deeply.

"Meaning?" he asked taken aback.

"Don't think you are the only clever person who walked on this earth." Hermione spat, "You are behaving as if you don't know anything, hm?" she gave a mirthless laugh and asked, "Let me explain it to you then. You are trying to prove that I am having an illegal affair with Alexis who was my fiancée; you are trying to prove that I am cheating on you, who is a loving and caring husband. Am I wrong, Malfoy?" she asked him mockingly.

Draco stared at Hermione.

"Draco?" he heard Narcissa called him sharply, "Is it true? Is it true that you are plotting against Jean?" she enquired icily.

Unable to talk, Draco shook his head feebly.

"Liar! He is lying like he always does!" Hermione lashed out furiously, "Just last Saturday I caught him red-handed when he was trying to brainwash aunt Audré against me. Aunt Audré is present here and she can testify if he is lying or not."

"Audré, is it true?" Draco heard his mother asked his aunt severely.

"Narcissa, I wouldn't deny that Draco was irritated about Alexis Delacour's involvement in this case and he expressed his concern over it to me." Audré replied solemnly, "However, I didn't get my chance to explain my views on the matter to him because Jean burst into my room at that moment and they had their first quarrel as a married couple right there."

"Why would I plot against you Granger?" Draco asked, desperately feeling that it was his last chance to save his remaining honour before his mother, "By all means you are Adrian's mother."

"Because you are a bastard who raped me for being a Mudblood and you want to take away my son from me for the same reason! Because Malfoys never associate with filthy creatures like us let alone have their sons brought up by me! Because you want to make him just like you!" Hermione shrieked, "That is the reason why you want to take away my son…my child…my little rabbit that I carried inside my body for nine monthes…that I gave birth against all obstacles…all odds…all objections…away from the Malfoys…for I feared for his life…and now you are after my son…the half-blood son whose value has multiplied because all the pureblood Malfoy heirs are dead…because it's this rapist's last resort to continue his filthy bloodline…" she paused breathing heavily from loud outburst, "But your dreams will never come true, Malfoy. Never. Not until I am dead and…I assure you that if I am to die, I will kill my son with my own hands first so that he never passes into your guardianship."

Draco was suddenly visited by an image of the corpse-Boggart-Adrian and fearful, he hid his face in his hands, "Please, stop, Granger, I beg you please stop. Don't talk about death like that." he pleaded her.

"No need to be overly emotional Jean." Audré spoke up again, "No one is going to die here. We are talking about life, not death." she reminded her.

"If that's what we are talking about, aunt, then I want my life back." Hermione retorted, "I don't want Draco Malfoy to do anything with me or Adrian. This is my life and therefore my way to live it. If he feels he wants to exercise his rights over his _obedient_ wife and son, he can go and drown himself in frustration and I can't care less." She declared firmly.

Behind his hands, Draco finally found his voice, "Granger, I never plotted or even dreamt of plotting against you to take Adrian away from you." He said defensively, "True that I assaulted you, insulted you for your blood status but I assure you that I don't think that way anymore. Don't you think that I also see that Adrian can't live a second without you?" he asked her and Hermione snorted, "He is safe with you…pure with you…and I will never do anything to undo it." he declared solemnly.

"Prove it." Narcissa supplied this time, "Prove it that you are sincere to your words, Draco. Take an Unbreakable Vow." She demanded.

Draco looked at Hermione who was resolutely looking away to his aunt who was giving him a calculating look to his mother who was arching a challenging eyebrow at him.

"I will." He stated solemnly before kneeling down before her and holding out his right hand at Hermione.

"Jean?" Audré called Hermione, her voice had an edge to it, "Kneel down and take Draco's hand." She bid her.

At her words, Hermione left her place on divan before kneeling down to face Draco and grasping his hand with a determined look on her face.

"Narcissa, I hope you are well aware of the consequences of this Vow." Audré reminded her sister-in-law as Draco and Hermione locked their gazed on their joined hands, "If so, then please do the honours." She pledged.

Without another word, Narcissa took out her wand and placed the tip onto the linked hands.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take vow to never plot against Hermione Granger to take away her son or distance the said boy from her?" she asked.

"I do." Draco replied solemnly.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Narcissa's wand and wound its way around their hands like a snake.

"Will you vow not to speak ill of your wife or conspire against her?"

"I will."

A second flame issued from Narcissa's wand and wrapped their hands.

"And do you pledge never to disrespect her in any manner, be it physical, mental or verbal?"

"I will." Draco declared truthfully.

The last tongue of flame issued from Narcissa's wand and wound its way around their hands before glowing brightly.

Hermione quickly let go off Draco's hand as soon the thin flaming rods disappeared and she slumped on her earlier seat, looking tired.

Draco was wondering if the Vow will be sufficient enough to make Hermione trust him when the parlour door opened with Lillian carrying a large breakfast tray and Adrian in tow.

"I made hot chocolate for Mama!" the little boy declared to the room in general, "I helped butter the toasts too. I also drew flowers on Mama's sandwich with tomato sauce; they look better now." he described as he settled down beside Hermione and Lillian handed her the plate, "Now, clear your plate, Mama." He said in unmistakable bossy tone of the old Hermione that Draco disliked when they were at Hogwarts.

"Looks like the little boy…oops, man explored the entire French gastronomy to make his Mama take her breakfast." Julian walked in and Draco was certain he hadn't been in pursuit of any Healers at all and in fact left them to give them some privacy to talk, "I wonder if there is a finer sandwich than these that Jean will be eating soon." he indicated at floral patterned sandwiches on a large plate.

The only other person who didn't laugh that followed this comment was Draco and he noticed that his mother didn't join it either.

She looked exceptionally sad and lost.

•••••

It was not until after dinner that Audré finally decided to call it a day and retire.

The day following the Unbreakable Vow had been even more eventful.

Being the official public prosecutor for the Minister of Magic against the Rochés, Audré had to face relentless streams of Ministry officials as well as the press, who seemed to want to ask her only one question.

'Why she chose to come back in Rochés case when in she had turned down many offers in the past?'

Audré knew that the press was particularly interested in the juicy gossips that encircled around the families of Chombrun Malfoys and Rochés and she would be damned if she admitted it to them first hand.

So she had replied to their question in a professional manner.

"It isn't everyday that the Minister of Magic asks an ordinary lawyer like me to look onto his case." She said modestly.

Another annoying aspect was some reporters trying to call it 'the trial of the century' for Audré couldn't disagree more.

"I am a very simple person and this is a very simple case." She had responded to such outrageous remarks coolly, "You are giving this case more attention than it actually deserves."

But even with that, the press had tried to trick her to speak against the Rochés.

Audré smirked as she started for Hermione's quarter.

'No mother has borne any man who could trick Audré Chombrun Malfoy.'

Chattering sounds issuing from Hermione's sitting room indicated that she had guests which turned out to be her friend Eva.

Audré gave them a tired smile as she settled down opposite them.

"How was the press conference, aunt?" Hermione enquired as she handed Audré a cup of coffee, "I heard from Lillian that they tried to make you speak against Rochés."

Audré shrugged as she took a sip from the hot and refreshing drink, "It is in the nature of fools to try to trick others without knowing how to do so." She commented lightly, "But don't worry, Jean, like my esteemed lawyer Olivier Metzner who taps on his head and says that he has everything set there…" she tapped on her head in mimicry of Metzner, "…I also have everything set here."

"You mean you have a plan other than the ones that you told us?" Hermione asked looking interested, "What is it, aunt that you are spinning inside your head?" her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Audré glanced at Eva meaningfully and Hermione immediately raised her hands in surrender.

"No, aunt, there is nothing to worry about Eva. She is my friend from day one in Beauxbatons. We were even roommates when I was pregnant and I can assure you that you can trust her as much as you can trust me." She said firmly.

As if a heavy fist has punched on Audré's stomach and knocked her air out, she suddenly felt breathless.

For she could see Hermione's friend in a completely new light now.

"You were Jean's roommate when she was pregnant?" Audré asked Eva and she nodded.

"Yes, I was. I can still remember every single incident that happened with Jean when she was my roommate." She affirmed with a bright smile while taking Hermione's hand.

'Nostradamus! How is it possible that I missed such a crucial pawn for my game of chess?'

'Why didn't I deduce her importance before?'

'She can be extremely useful; her memories can be extremely useful.'

'She has Jean's pregnancy memories when she was at Beauxbatons.'

'Something that Apolline doesn't have.'

'If I can just…' Audré was completely lost in her thoughts when Adrian landed on her lap unceremoniously.

"Grandma, look! I made a new drawing for you." The little boy offered her a sheet of paper happily and smiling, Audré looked down at it.

It was beautiful beyond any kind of description.

She, twenty one year old and on her bridal dress was standing beside a black dress robe clad Morpheus on their wedding day.

"I saw this photo in your room, grandma, the day you became blue." Adrian explained as tears welled at Audré's eyes, "Aunt Lillian told me that it was Grandpa Morpheus and you love him very much; just like I love Mama. So I tried to make a drawing for you…" he couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because Audré engulfed him in a tight embrace.

No one…not even Morpheus had touched Audré's heart the way Adrian did with that tiny act of deep thoughtfulness. She wouldn't require any Unbreakable Vow for at that moment Audré could lay down her life for this little boy with a smile on her face.

For a woman who had been a criminal lawyer for most parts of her life, words failed her and she simply hugged her little grandson realizing for the first time why Hermione was so possessive when it came to sharing Adrian with others.

"But I didn't make it all by myself, grandma." Adrian's voice was muffled pressed against Audré's bosom, "Monsieur Monette taught me how to do it properly." He explained.

That didn't decrease original appeal of the drawing one jot.

"He is going to his drawing lessons again." Hermione informed Audré, who finally let go of her grandson, "And Monsieur Monette is happy to have his youngest pupil back." She said casting an affectionate look on Adrian, "He says Adrian is very talented and if trained properly, he could be a famous painter one day."

"I will frame his drawing and hang it in my parlour." Audré said, examining the black and white drawing with care, "And I will tell everyone that my grandson drew it for his grandma." She stroked Adrian's head fondly.

"You like it. Then tell me a story grandma." Her grandson pledged.

Audré was about to reply but Hermione cut in.

"Little rabbit, grandma had a long day and she is very tired." She explained and Audré smiled kindly when Adrian looked up at her with wide grey eyes, "Why don't you go and put Peter on his bed. He is tired too." she offered.

"Okay, Mama, time to put Peter on his bed." Adrian kissed Audré and left them with an air of supreme importance.

"I wonder what I would have done without him." Audré remarked watching Adrian's little retreating form, "I always tell Julian to get married but he wouldn't listen." She sighed.

"Aunt, if you aren't too tired can you please tell me what is your plan regarding this case against Rochés?" she heard Hermione asked her, "Besides, I was planning to ask you about Jacques Mesrine. Can he be caught before the trial starts on Monday?

Audré gave Hermione a gentle smile when she shook her head, "No, Jean, I am afraid that will not be possible." She replied, "Besides, what is there to hurry about?" she shrugged.

Hermione gave her a nonplussed look, "The trial starts this Monday aunt and you are saying that what is there to hurry about?" she asked Audré.

Deciding to answer her question differently Audré finished her coffee, "Have you ever caught fish with a spear, Jean?" she asked her casually.

Both Eva and Jean exchanged confused looks before shaking their heads.

"When I was a young girl, my father, Renée Chombrun, used to take me on fishing like most fathers did with their sons." Audré started in a carefree tone, "He liked fishing the Muggle way and used to say that it is more exciting. We used fishing rods but sometimes, when he felt energetic enough he used spears – common Muggle spears." She said, "He taught me that if I want to catch fishes with spears I must be very patient and never disturb the water for it will scare the fishes away." She said and her audiences listened with rapt attention, "Also that I must plunge the spear deeper than my intended target because according to Muggle Physics, water acts as a refractive media which makes anything on water appear more superficial that it actually is. That day he taught me an important lesson for my life, Jean, that nothing is as it always seems. There are many factors that make it look like the way we see it." she said and Hermione frowned deeply, "This case against the Rochés is just like spearfishing for me, Jean. A veteran and clever lawyer like Metzner knows that I am as capable as he is and he is waiting to thrash me before Wizengamot. And I, Jean, am going to let him do so." She declared.

"What? Why?" Hermione gasped, "You want to lose on purpose?" he asked incredulously.

"Uhum…" Audré shook her head, "I am going to bid my time and watch my fish – Metzner carefully. I am not going to disturb his confidence. I will let him win several arguments so that he becomes even more proud of his ability and then, Jean…" she paused dramatically, "…just when he thinks he is going to win this case, I will strike him with my evidences – my spear and he will be caught off guarded." She said and Hermione blinked, "This game plan will give me another advantage too. Rochés and his Knights are after any witnesses that they think may testify against him. If I reveal them early, they will be even more desperate and hunt them down to stop them. So, I will feign that Pasteur isn't helping me and my plan isn't going well while underneath that mask all his men, like Jacques Mesrine and others, will be rounded up and when they will assume that I am no longer a harm to them, I will present my witnesses to the Wizengamot." She smirked, "And that will be the end of Augustus Rochés." she said smugly.

"Aunt you are too good of a plotter." Hermione let out a loud snort while clapping in admiration, "And I thought only Slytherins could plot." She commented.

"Speaking of Slytherins, brings me to my real reason to visit you, Jean." Audré remarked lightly and Hermione's smile faltered, "My Slytherin nephew has asked me to tell you that his team has a match against the third years in Sorbonne tomorrow and he had kindly requested for your and Adrian's humble presence there." She stated.

Hermione's mood shifted palpably at the mention of Draco.

"Didn't he get it when I said I don't want him to do anything with me or Adrian?" she asked crossly, "How dare he sent you to advocate me on his behalf? How dare he thinks that he can…"

Audré held out a hand to quieten Hermione.

"Jean, please calm down." She said gently, "Eva, please give your friend a glass of water because I think she needs it direly." She said and Eva left her seat to fetch water for Hermione.

Once the glass was brought and handed to Hermione, Audré gave her a solemn look, "Jean, I have a question to ask you. Can you please answer truthfully?"

Hermione finished her water in one go and nodded.

"Thank you." Audré smiled at Hermione, "What is your future plan about this relationship with Draco that is simply termed as 'marriage'?" she asked evenly.

"There is no future for us. I was forced to marry him, aunt; I married him to save my son." Hermione replied coolly, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have married him for all the money and happiness in the world. This marriage, therefore, is nothing for me except for an act of defense."

"Fine." Audré nodded patiently, "Then have you considered that you can indeed make it a way to punish your perpetrator?" she asked her.

Hermione frowned, "Punish him?" she asked sharply, "What are you talking about aunt? Malfoy can never be punished because thanks to this blasted Claiming Law, the moment I report him at the ministry as a rapist, they will take away Adrian from me like they did to Pierre and he will be put under Bill's or Julian's guardianship." She said hotly.

"I am well aware of that law, Jean, I have been a lawyer for nearly thirty years." Audré reminded her, "But don't think that law can punish a person for all the crimes he ever committed. No." she shook her head, "That isn't possible. So when it isn't possible, Jean, we should take the matter in our hands. We should punish the perpetrator ourselves."

Hermione's frown deepened.

"Punish Draco with this marriage, Jean. Make him regret it." Audré stated calmly.

Hermione stared at Audré.

"How?" she asked in a sibilant whisper.

"First, take away his biggest ally." Audré replied solemnly.

"Who?"

"Who is your biggest ally in France?" Audré asked back.

"Mother Apolline…" Hermione replied and her eyes unfocused, "Narcissa?"

"Well done!" Audré winked playfully at her, "Take her in your side, Jean." she advised Hermione, "You saw yourself how she defended you before Draco this morning. She told her son to take an Unbreakable Vow knowing well that Draco may die if he broke it. That is extreme courage and it certainly proves that her loyalty lies with you and Adrian."

Hermione was in deep thought when she spoke, "But that's…mean…I mean I can't play with her trust, aunt. Malfoy has hurt her enough when he assaulted me." She said dejectedly.

"Is that concern for Narcissa that I note in your voice?" Audré asked Hermione carelessly, "Besides, who says you will be playing with her emotions? It will be an opportunity to know her from up close and see if she is really what she says she is. Narcissa is your mother-in-law, Jean and as I pointed out once before that she isn't horrible like my one was. She sent you Sleeping Mixture on her own and she can be your biggest ally against Draco. With her by your side he wouldn't dare to cross your path." She said confidently, "I am not telling you to be overly friendly and joyful with Narcissa or let her take decisions about Adrian. No." she shook her head, "Do simple things like ask her to help you prepare Sunday breakfast or have evening tea with her or talk to her about something that matches your interest. Take it slowly but steadily. Make Draco alone."

Hermione was giving Audré a penetrating look while Eva looked perplexed.

"You are Draco Malfoy's aunt and you are asking Jean to punish him?" she asked Audré incredulously.

"Be it as it may, Eva." Audré replied, "My nephew or not, Jean has every right to punish Draco and that is the reason I would ask you, Jean, not to miss tomorrow's match. Go there with Adrian and Eva."

"What a co-incidence!" Eva exclaimed, "I also came to ask Jean to accompany me to Sorbonne tomorrow because my boyfriend Dominique will be playing as Keeper in his team."

"That's even better." Audré commented elatedly.

"And how is that going to punish Malfoy?" Hermione asked sharply, "Shall I try to Confound him again?"

Audré smirked, "No, there is no need because he will be Confounded when I will tell him that you can't go because you have plans with Eva. Meanwhile, you will have your share of fun." She said airily, "I didn't like it the day when you took off your jumper just because Draco asked you to put on some more. That is insensibility and in your hatred you are doing irrational things to yourself which aren't acceptable from a grown-up woman like you." She chided Hermione who looked down, "Your presence with Eva at the match will simply prove that you went there at your friend's request and not at Draco's; that you don't care whether he plays there or not which is humiliation to the extreme because he wants to show himself. And not going there will be like not wearing that jumper in bitter cold of Marseilles. Why should you suffer and spoil your fun for Draco?" she shrugged.

"Hey, Jean, Madame Malfoy is right. Why should we spoil our fun for that monster?" Eva twisted Hermione's hand pleadingly, "Come and let's all spend a good day. I have also asked Edmound to come with us. We haven't been out since we came back from Brussels. Who cares about bloody Draco Malfoy? Let him go to hell." She said dismissively.

Hermione gave Audré an unsure look.

"Okay if you want to make your life miserable just because it is linked to Draco, Jean, then that's your choice." Audré said and stood up to leave.

She was almost on threshold when Hermione's voice came from behind.

"I won't let him take away what I care, aunt. I will go to the match for my friends tomorrow."

Audré turned her face sideways and nodded before leaving Hermione's quarter.

'Come and claim your queen, Draco, because I am patiently waiting to spearfish you like l will do with Rochés and Metzner.' She invited her nephew smugly as she walked back to her own grand-chamber.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: _ Sorry for being late with this update for aside from working on a really bad schedule, I have been suffering from Writer's block again and couldn't write a word for almost three days._**

**_Thanks to everyone for their follows, favourites and reviews._**

**_This is my first time writing Quidditch. So, I am curious to know what my readers think._**

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The description and information regarding Dordogne is courtesy to Wikipedia and Francevisited dot com.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile. Based on it I have created another poll and would like to see everyone vote.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 48: Play, Plot and Pray.**

Dominique earned an angry scowl from Draco as soon as he asked him:

"Draco, anyone coming here to watch you play today?"

Startled, he frowned at Draco's silent reaction to his perfectly innocent query and went back to his earlier engagement of polishing his Cleansweep.

The Sorbonne Quidditch dressing room was full of players from first year team who talked amongst themselves as they got dressed for the upcoming match. Their team captain, Yohan Ménaz, a fellow classmate and the only professional player who was a Chaser in 'Lillé Lycans', was instructing the two Beaters on how to tackle the new set of Bludgers that had been purchased for the first match of the season.

"New Bludgers tend to be more attacking and I want our Seeker completely out of its way. You get that?" he demanded from them.

The said Seeker, Draco tightened the strap of his boots and straightened up before looking at the blue robe that was hanging before his locker.

'Blue robes?'

'Blue robes!' he thought bitterly.

It was strange that he longed to play in blue robes, something that he had worn grudgingly during their try-out and complained loudly to Dominique, only because Hermione liked blue colour.

Even bitterer was the thought that his son and Hermione wouldn't be attending the match to see him play in blue because they would be going out with Eva, which his aunt had been kind enough to inform him on breakfast this morning.

Everything went spirally downward afterwards.

Knowing that his mother wouldn't come even if asked her, Draco didn't dare to approach her. His aunt Audré was out of question because she will be busy with her last minute preparations for the trial that will be starting tomorrow - Monday. Even his Quidditch maniac cousin Julian excused himself for he would be attending his office on weekend to hunt down Jacques Mesrine which Draco couldn't deny was very important. That left Lillian out and fearing further rejection, Draco hadn't asked her to attend the match.

He sighed heavily to beat off the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

How strange that the boy who never cared whether his parents attended his Quidditch matches at Hogwarts now felt lonely when no one came from his family to see him play at Sorbonne!

'Was he being childish?'

'Was he being immature?'

'Shouldn't he just put on his 'don't care' mask and behave arrogantly?'

But something told Draco that it wasn't possible anymore; for he cares now.

Draco Malfoy cares.

He cares for his mother…his son…his wife…his aunt and his cousins.

"Everyone, attention please!" Yohan called them as Draco stood up and donned his blue robes with '07 – Malfoy' tag in the back, "I don't think I need to tell you how to play since all of you have played in your school teams and did well in try-out." He said solemnly, "Our opponent may have two years of experience than we have but…" he paused pointedly, "…we are faster, fresher and more focused than they are and in Quidditch that is what matters." He said confidently, "To victory!" he hailed.

"To victory!" everyone but Draco hailed after him.

With that the team left their dressing room, their brooms on their shoulders.

The tumult of crowd when the teams flew out of their respective sheds was enough to bring down an earthquake. Draco being the last player was at the end of the line with all his thoughts centered on two people who were surely not the part of the crowd below: Adrian and Hermione.

The match was pointless for him now and taking part in it was completely out of sense of duty, something the Malfoys rarely sported and certainly not without being selfish first.

Unlike Hogwarts, the team captains at Sorbonne met in the air instead of on the pitch and shook hands before the referee Lucas Digne, another professional who had been hired to oversee the match.

"Welcome everyone to the first match of the season!" The commentary that was being run by a senior student of fourth year – Rémy and a woman beside him, who Draco identified as Marie Bell, his fellow classmate who had once thrown herself on him, announced joyfully, "As you already well know, the first year players will be playing in blue and their opponents – the third years – will be playing in white." He informed them jauntily, "On a lighter note, Marie, who do you think looks better between the two teams? The blues or the whites?" he asked his colleague playfully.

"My year team of course." Marie replied happily, "Though I wouldn't deny that the third year Seeker is way too good looking than our arrogant foreigner Seeker." She said cheekily.

Remembering their last encounter when he had rejected her soppy offer of friendship, Draco simply couldn't snort more.

The talks between team captains finally over the referee blew his whistle and everyone flew out from the line to take their positions in the air. Draco tilted his Thunderbolt Ultra slightly upwards and raised himself high above the rest of the team before circling the pitch like a hawk while his opponent, the third year Seeker, mirrored him cautiously.

"Referee Lucas releases the Quaffle and the gameeeeeee….begins!" Rémy announced, "…it is immediately taken by the first year captain Yohan and he dodges a Bludger hit by third year Beater Adil….he is flying for the hoops…he is close to scoring….let's see what the Keeper does….he missed it….ohhh Merlin that was close….and Yohan scores!"

The crowd erupted in joy as Draco scanned the pitch and the air for any indication of the Golden Snitch.

'The sooner this blasted game is over, the better.' he thought dejectedly.

The Sorbonne pitch being almost as large as the Quidditch world cup pitch, it was extremely difficult to scrutinize every single object that resembled the small, winged golden ball. Draco narrowed his eyes as he flew from end to end in search of the Golden Snitch.

'That is a golden wrist watch…'

'…a golden locket…'

'…a galleon thrown in the air…'

'…a golden balloon…'

'…a golde….' Draco swiveled around mid-thought and fixed his eyes on the hands that were holding the golden balloons.

"What the hell is he doing here?" stunned, he blinked several times before his eyes moved to the woman standing beside the little boy who was holding the golden balloons.

Hermione and Adrian were standing in the crowd with Eva and Edmound, Adrian screaming joyfully at the top of his tender voice as he watched the match unfold before his innocent eyes.

"…Malfoy has stopped circling the pitch and he is scanning something in the stands intently…" Draco's frozen brain registered the commentator's words, "…could it be the snitch?"

Before Draco knew, white figure streaked past him and next thing he saw was third year Seeker Clément darting at Adrian's direction.

"Hey you moron! That's my SON NOT THE SNITCH!" Draco bellowed angrily as he followed him a moment later, "COME OFF HIM!" he called after him.

But his opponent too engrossed in his game to register his warning. Draco watched as Hermione and Adrian both frowned at the players approaching directly at them and he sped up his broom to catch up with Clément.

'They are thinking that he is after the Snitch.' He assessed from their lack of caution.

What happened next was a jumble of near accidents.

Clément was almost an arm's distance from Adrian when he evidently realized his mistake but it was too late to brake the high-speed broom. Hermione and Adrian were both wide eyed now and frozen as their companions were. It was clear that Clément was going to crush on them both the next second when Draco lunged forward and threw himself on Clément's broom which turned upward.

Clément was thrown out his broom and distracted, he crash landed on Edmound instead of Adrian while Draco was trapped between two brooms – the one he was riding and the other he just grabbed.

He was hanging from the tail of the broom to balance his dear life when the commentator's voice brought Draco to his senses.

"…is that the Snitch?"

Determined now that he wouldn't make himself a fool before his son and wife, who were attending the match for unknown reasons, Draco released his grip on Clément's broom before balancing him on his one and turning to look at the direction where the Snitch was.

But at the heat of the moment, it was gone.

"Keep your eyes open, Granger!" he rose in the air and snapped angrily at Hermione, who was looking up at him with a furious gaze, "This isn't Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake! The game is rougher here!" he warned her before leaving them while Clément apologized to Edmound before Summoning and mounting his broom hastily.

"…that was a patch of misunderstanding, I guess, where the third year Seeker mistook something else for Snitch and landed on the spectators…" Rémy jibed, "Now what would you say about your handsome Seeker, Marie? He clearly isn't as clever as his good looks!" he teased her.

"But Malfoy feigned it on purpose to distract Clément!" Marie countered furiously.

"…Okay, we will see to that…" Rémy replied, "…the score says that it is 90-80 for first year vs. third year and the Snitch still hasn't been caught." He reminded the crowd.

Meanwhile, in midair Draco was seriously looking for the Snitch now.

'I must win today.'

'I must prove that I am a better player.'

'Better than Potter.'

'Adrian is watching me.'

'Hermione is watching me.'

"Hey, Malfoy, thought you could injure and disqualify me by throwing me out of my broom?" Clément jeered at him, "That was filthy trick."

"Just because your eyes are on your arse, Clément, doesn't mean others should have it there." Draco bellowed back sensing that his opponent was trying to distract him just like he used to do with Potter at Hogwarts.

'No way am I going to lose this match!' he thought determinedly.

"…the First year Keeper Dominique makes another spectacular save and the score is 100/80…first years on the lead by twenty points…" Rémy's voice echoed across the stadium.

Looking at the commentator just at that moment, Draco saw the Snitch hovering over Marie's head.

"Time to throttle you, beautiful." He muttered triumphantly as he abruptly dropped a few feet and sped up at Marie's direction.

"…Yohan with Quaffle again and he has passed it to his fellow Chaser Mathieu…he ducked a Bludger…third year Beater Raphael caught it and sends it at Malfoy's direction who is…" Rémy's commentary stopped abruptly as soon as he spotted Draco darting at them.

The next ten seconds were the longest in Draco's Seeker life.

As the crowd gasped at him, he reached Marie whose eyes were dilated in undulating fear, dropped another few inches to duck the Bludger which hit Clément instead, nearly crushed the commentator's podium and snatched in the thin air.

Draco's broom tail brushed Marie's face as he swiveled and withdrew his broom with the Golden Snitch securely clasped in his iron fist.

"…that was…." Shocked, Rémy was fumbling for appropriate words as the crowd erupted, "…spectacular and extremely risky…" he tried to express his feelings, "…crushed our podium…but the lady, I think, is safe…so, next time be careful when you do the commentary, Marie and jibe the Seeker…" he teased a devastated looking Marie.

As his fellow players almost threw themselves at him, knocking the air out of Draco, he tried to catch a glimpse of what his wife and son's reaction could be.

The view broke his heart immediately.

Hermione was congratulating Dominique on their victory while his peer hugged and almost lifted his girl friend Eva out of her seat on his broom.

'So that's why they are here!'

'They came here with Eva to watch Dominique play, not me!

'And I made an Unbreakable Vow to make her trust me!'

Suddenly the Snitch in his fist felt like a piece of burning coal and Draco slackened his grip to release it, which flew out, batter-winged.

'Everything is pointless.'

'…futile…'

'…useless…'

"That was marvelous, Malfoy." Yohan was patting on his back appreciatively and Draco turned to look at him.

"Excuse moi, Yohan, but I will appreciate it if you don't pat me like a dog." He almost spat and electrified, Yohan withdrew his hand.

His mind in a whirlpool of emotions, Draco landed roughly on the pitch before starting for the dressing room.

'What can I do to make her trust me for once?'

'I saved her twice during Quidditch matches.'

'I apologized to her again and again.'

'I told her that I wouldn't even dream of taking away Adrian from her.'

'I even made an Unbreakable Vow to assure her.'

'I put my life at stake and she doesn't even care to look at me?'

His head hung, Draco returned their dressing room which was empty except for a young lady who was sitting on a bench.

"Lillian!" Draco exclaimed softly, unable to believe his eyes.

"Surprise!" his cousin grinned at him and stood up, "And congratulations!"

"When did you come here? Who told you?" Draco was still unable to believe that someone cared enough to come and see his match, "I didn't."

"So what if you didn't tell me, cousin?" Lillian shrugged, "I am Audré Chombrun's daughter and I know what goes around my home." She declared in a dignified voice, "When maman told me this morning that you have your first ever Quidditch match in France and everyone is so busy that they wouldn't be able to attend it, I decided to come. I know how it feels to be left alone when we want to share our happiness with someone."

Draco was suddenly feeling a strange feeling engulfing him. It was a mixture of affection, care, pride and gratitude for this young woman whom he never knew existed until a few monthes ago.

"I am…" he faltered on his speech, "I am happy that you came, Lillian." he said truthfully.

"I even brought small picnic basket." Lillian informed brightly, showing Draco a small vintage weave wicker basket, "I know you have never been on a French picnic." She pointed out, "And today we are going to celebrate your victory with a small picnic."

Draco didn't know how to react, "That would be lovely." He said after regaining his voice.

"Hey, Malfoy, who are you talking…" a voice came from behind him before it paused.

Then it wolf-whistled.

"I didn't know you have such a sexy girlfriend!" the voice taunted.

Before Draco knew how, he had turned, kicked the man who landed on the floor, sitting over the owner of the voice and punching him hard on his face.

"She is my sister, you bastard!" he smacked one of the beaters, Loïc on his nose and broke it mercilessly, "How dare you insult her! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER SEXY! HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed.

"Easy, Malfoy, easy!" a voice tried to calm him while several pair of hands tried to extricate Loïc from his wrath, "He didn't know that she is your sister."

"So what?" Draco retorted as he punched again on Loïc's now bruised and bloodied face, "He has no rights to comment on my girlfriend, my sister, my wife, my daughter, my mother, my aunt or any of my female relatives who come to visit me." finished, he stood up and licked his lips, panting, "Do it again, Loïc and I will forget that you are my bloody team-mate." He spat and approached a stunned Lillian.

"Let's leave this place, Lillian." he bid her as he lifted the basket, "And these people call themselves educated while they can't even behave themselves in the presence of ladies." He said loud enough for the entire dressing room to hear before wrapping his arm around Lillian's shoulder protectively, "Everyone, this is my sister Lillian Chombrun Malfoy." He introduced her, "She will come to meet me whenever she likes and if anyone dares to even look at her, I will make sure that he never sees again." He said menacingly before leading Lillian out of their dressing room.

"You shouldn't have attacked your team-mate like that, Draco." Lillian said timidly as they walked out of the underground stadium, "What if he seeks revenge?"

"That will be last thing he will ever do." Draco declared boldly, "By the way, where do you plan to take me for picnic?" he asked her, trying to cheer her up and glancing at the picnic basket at hand.

Lillian gave him a mysterious smile.

"You will see." She said offering her hand to Draco for side-along apparition.

•••••

"Jean, are you still mad at me?" Eva asked Hermione cautiously.

Decidedly lost, Hermione was sitting on one of the green metal chairs around the giant octagonal pond and unblinkingly staring at Adrian's sailboat that he was guiding on the water with a wooden stick.

October Sundays at Tuileries garden were crowded but lovely nonetheless with hundreds of people and tourists filling the autumnal coloured walkways that were strewn with dried up leaves of lush colours - red, orange, green and yellow while crisp air stirred them occasionally.

At her friends query, Hermione forced her eyes away from her son and focused them on Eva.

"What?" she asked her absent-mindedly.

"I asked if you are still mad at me for taking you in the match." Eva enquired again, looking tense, "Listen Jean, I didn't know that Malfoy would turn up so suddenly. It wasn't supposed to happen like that." she said defensively, "What is wrong with you, Jean?" Eva asked noting Hermione's absence of response and taking her hand, "I have never seen you so lost. Is it because you are mad at me?" She asked timidly.

Hermione sighed audibly, "No, Eva. I am not mad at you." She replied, "I am lost because I am lost, Eva, I am lost. I am lost in this labyrinth that I call my life." She confessed thoughtfully.

"No, you are not." Eva countered her firmly, "You are here. With me, with Adrian, with all of us." She squeezed Hermione's hand gently in assurance.

"And with the biggest bastard of all time – Malfoy." Hermione added bitterly and resumed watching Adrian and Edmound who were laughing as their boats turned upside down.

"What are you talking about, Jean?" Eva asked her sharply, "Explain." She bid.

Hermione didn't know where to begin, how to explain what she had been going through.

"Sometimes, I feel like a prisoner, Eva." She started after a while, "A prisoner inside my own body while my mind is somewhere else…with my parents…with Harry, Ginny, the Weasley's…" she sighed defeatedly, "…try as I might I still can't get over the feeling of losing them…of never being able to return to them…" she stopped when a lump formed in her throat, "…I was planning to invite my friends at my wedding should it be with Alexis…to tell them the truth…that I survived Malfoy…that I have a adorable son who _isn't_ a Malfoy…" she emphasized,"…who will have a wonderful man like Alexis as his father…but…" she paused to gather her thoughts, "…Malfoy came out of blue and like a storm, he destroyed the world that I had built for us with hard work and dedication…and now I am stuck with him…until Adrian turns seventeen. No matter where I go, what I do, how hard I try to get along with my life somehow Malfoy always butts in. Why doesn't he leave me be? Why, Eva? Why?" she asked her friend, almost on the verge of tears, "Why does it always happen with me? Why can't I be granted some happiness in my life?"

"Oh, dear!" Eva whispered softly, "I can understand what it feels like." She said sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head, "No, you can't Eva." She said, "I am sorry if I have hurt you by saying this but you can never understand what you I feel like and I pray sincerely that you never have to understand it either; I pray that you can marry the man you love – Dominique, be he poorer than what your parents expect and I pray that you live your life happily with him." She bit her lips and closed her eyes to beat off the tear that was blurring her vision.

"You know I can't take it when you cry, Jean." Eva said as she wiped the lone tear that had escaped the confinements of Hermione's lashes, "You know I am always here, always." She assured her firmly.

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to smile but it was nothing more than a tired grimace, "I know Eva. I know." She squeezed back Eva's hand, "It is just that I can't…take it anymore…" she paused, "…after all, I am a human being, Eva …like everyone else, I too look forward to some comfort…some ease. How can someone fight with the world all the time?" she asked exasperatedly, "I have been doing that since I set my foot on Hogwarts…since I was eleven…fighting Voldemort…fighting Death Eaters…fighting Malfoy and is gang of Slytherin thugs…his taunts…defending my non-magical blood…defending what's good and beautiful in this world…for the truth…for Adrian who is my life…my everything…but how long? Can I not have a life without conflicts? Without pain? Without constant sacrifice? With Adrian and him only? Is that something very big to ask for?" she asked with a pained expression.

"Of course not, Jean." Eva replied solemnly, "It is your right." She affirmed kindly.

"Then why wasn't I given that right?" Hermione asked fervently, "Why was it taken away from me? If not, then why everyone expects me to sing and laugh all the time? Why they lecture me to be logical? What has this blasted logic given me?" she asked with distaste, "I am tired now and I don't want to be logical anymore. I just want to scream my throat raw…do what I never did…because I want my life back." She said firmly, "Did you get me, Eva? I. Want. My. Life. Back." She declared firmly.

The silence that followed was punctured by loud cries of excited children who were playing with their sailboats.

"How are you going to do that?" Eva asked after sometime.

"I don't know." Hermione replied honestly, "I just know that I am not standing Malfoy and his ways anymore. You have no idea how I feel when I see him. And recently he is acting like he is the nicest man in the world. As if he cares about me and that simply makes my skin crawl." She said bitterly, "You know what he did the other day? We were going to meet a prisoner in Château d'If and he noticed that I wasn't wearing enough warm clothes for Marseilles. So the bastard asked me to put on some more. I could swear at that moment I just wanted to throttle him to death for daring to talk to me…as if he cares! Since I couldn't do that, I did the most illogical thing that popped up in my head. I took off the one jumper I was wearing and went out plain."

"Oh Jean!" Eva gasped as she shook her head in disbelief, "Please don't do that again. He will be using it against you to hurt you even more if he notices you behaving so emotionally." She pledged.

"I know, Eva." Hermione sighed, "I just hate him so much…that it is difficult to keep my head with him around me." She said heatedly, "It becomes even tougher when he tries to behave like Alexis. He is Malfoy and Malfoy he will be till he dies."

"What about Alexis? Has he come out of his sanctuary?" Eva asked her cautiously.

Hermione rubbed her forehead wearily, "That is another problem that I am dealing with apart from Malfoy." She replied, "Alexis, I know, will do anything for me and Adrian. He is the only man I trust after father Gustave. I know he still couldn't get over me like I couldn't get over him." She said sadly, "He will even wait for me till the end and that is exactly what I don't want him to do." She shook her head, "It took him six years to tell me that he loves me, that he respects me and cares for Adrian. He is mother Apolline's only son and I don't want him to pine for me for the rest of his life. I am just waiting for this trial to be over and then I will ask Alexis to move on with his life, to forget about us and…" she paused to control the overwhelming emotion that was numbing her senses, "…and to be friends. After all, my friends are my strength, they always had been." She smiled weakly at Eva.

"That's so…" Eva smiled sadly, "I am so sorry, Jean, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, Eva, because that won't help any of us." Hermione said dolefully, "I am not going to have Malfoy have his way. No." she said determinedly, "Aunt Audré told me to punish him with this marriage and I have figured out a way to do that."

"How?" Eva asked curiously.

"Malfoy is the filthiest charmeleon I have ever seen." Hermione replied with extreme distaste, "At first he tried to take away Adrian from me by force. When he failed, he tried to get his hold on my son my marrying me. Even that plan backfired when Adrian rejected to accept him as father on his face. Then he tried to prove that I am having affair with Alexis but this time his mother and aunt defended me and Narcissa Malfoy forced him to take an Unbreakable Vow so that he can never plot against me. I know what he will do next. He will continue acting like a gentleman and try to persuade me to take us back to Malfoy Manor. Merlin forbid if I set my foot on that cursed place." She said with a disgusted look, "He thinks he can fool me with a Vow?" she asked Eva, "As if I care whether he lives or dies. All I care now is that Adrian is only mine. I don't have to fear that he will try to take him away from me. Besides, I am sure that Vow was nothing but a stunt to persuade me to trust him which I assure you, Eva, isn't going to happen until my last breath. I have nothing to do with him and his filthy Vow." She declared.

"But you said you have figured out a way to punish him?" Eva reminded her of the current issue.

"Yes, I will." Hermione confirmed her, "Malfoy is obsessed with my son and the most funny part is that he is deluding himself by telling me that it is his love for Adrian!" she grimaced as a nauseating sensation encroached up her throat at the idea, "But I know it is nothing but deep obsession for it can never be love; he doesn't know what love is. I even saw the proof yesterday when he faced a Boggart and it turned into Adrian's dead body. I mean, I love Adrian with all my heart, Eva, but my Boggart never turned into my son's dead body while his did. It is because I know my son will live no matter what happens while Malfoy's greatest fear is losing Adrian. He lost all three of his pureblood sons from his first marriage and he was practically heirless when he found out Adrian in this very place – Tuileries garden." She waved her hand at the garden in general, "For him, Adrian isn't a son, Eva, Adrian is his last heir and he is obsessed with his heir – the Malfoy heir and his safety. Adrian looks like him, flies like him and draws like him. But no matter what happens Adrian is my son and my son only." She proclaimed firmly, "And after yesterday's Vow he handed me a weapon that he himself didn't realize at that time and I am going to use it against him now."

"What weapon?" Eva asked, her eyes wide in curiosity and surprise.

"Adrian will never be his heir." Hermione declared firmly, "I am going to make sure that my son never becomes his heir. He made the Vow saying that he will not plot to take away Adrian from me and now, I take vow that he will never get the chance to make my son his heir. No." she shook her head, "The Malfoys have three pillars that make them almost invincible. One…" she counted in her fingers,"…their money; two, their freedom and three, their family backing. One by one, I am going to take away all his pillars, Eva and leave Draco Malfoy alone and without his _precious_ heir." She said in a determined tone, "That will be his ultimate punishment and then only can I have some peace." She declared solemnly.

"I never thought you could be such a cold-headed plotter like Audré Malfoy was." Eva commented, awe-struck, "You almost sound like she did last night when she said she would lose on purpose to win in the end."

Her friend's assessment about her, made Hermione smile genuinely for the first time since this conversation started, "I am not like aunt Audré, Eva." She countered her friend, "And I can never be like her." She shook her head firmly. "Aunt Audré is very cool-headed planner and almost never driven by emotions like I do sometimes."

"And that brings me to my next question, Jean." Eva reminded her, "What kind of a woman is your aunt Audré?"

Hermione considered the question before answering it.

"To tell you the truth, Eva, I don't know." She admitted honestly, "For me, Aunt Audré is an enigma. I have never come across anyone like her. She is a superb planner, very calculative in her steps, driven by an energy that makes her almost like a Muggle machine. She is insomniac and sometimes visits me at night to see if I am having nightmares or if I am depressed. She is…" Hermione paused, "…she once called herself a Black Hole…you know what a Black Hole is?" she asked and Eva nodded looking perplexed, "Somehow she can take away pain and fear…she took mine…healed my nightmares about Malfoy…and I don't suffer from them anymore." She away my bad memories…and filled me with good ones…" she tried to explain to a quizzical Eva, "While aunt Audré is very loving and caring, she is also very fierce. She killed three men for attacking Adrian and has no remorse for it. Even her own daughter, Lillian says that the only person who ever understood her mother was Uncle Morpheus. But, no matter how mysterious she is, Eva, I trust her." She said firmly.

"That's really spooky." Eva commented earnestly, "But the way she told you to punish Malfoy, her own nephew, there is no way I can doubt her words." She said openly, "Tell me Jean, can I have a word with her today?"

"Today?" Hermione asked, surprised, "Why?"

"I just…" Eva gave Hermione an extra bright smile, "It's nothing, Jean. I just wanted to ask her about a family matter - about one of my uncles, who is trying to sell our family home forcefully. She is the best lawyer in the business and who wouldn't want to take her advice?" she offered cheerfully, "Now, Jean, don't hang your face like that." she chided Hermione, "Except for that small Malfoy mishap, we enjoyed a wonderful Quidditch match and I am pretty sure it must have burnt him to his filthy gut when he saw that you went there with us. Like your aunt Audré predicted, he was just trying to show off before you two and ignoring him was the best way to deal with it." she said smiling contentedly.

Hermione couldn't deny that Eva's words were true, for she too felt relieved of her past few days' tensions after watching the match. True that Malfoy caught the Snitch in the end, but that was not worth missing it. Besides, it was a universal truth that Harry was way better Seeker than Malfoy was and he ever could be.

She leaned against the chair she was occupying and smirked as she fine tuned the new battle plan against Draco Malfoy.

•••••

Draco had to admit that it was one of those few occasions when he was speechless by beauty of nature.

It was just like those paintings he had seen many times in museums but never valued their beauty and the painter's inspiration behind drawing them.

The endless valley and meadow that lay before his eyes stretched and blended perfectly with the horizon while a few little green hills folded into each other. A small village with stone houses that looked almost golden glittered under the midday October sun; their neighbourhood was quite with roads and paths that winded down into the foot of valleys and only sound was of the streams that were running under bridges with old mill wheels.

It was a breathtaking view and Draco couldn't regret more for not being able to be here before.

To be in the tranquil to calm down the inner disappointment and turmoil that has raging through his senses.

'How can Hermione do that with me?' he asked himself for the thousandth time since he found that his wife and son came to the match not to see him but to be with her wretched friends, 'I took an Unbreakable Vow for her, to assure her, to satisfy her. Couldn't she just come to see me with Adrian in return of putting my life at stake?'

"Your silence says that you have never been to such a place before, brother?" it wasn't a question that Lillian asked him, it was a statement.

Draco looked down at his sister who was arranging the sandwiches and pastries she had brought in her basket on a red and white checkered cloth under a tree. She looked almost like a goddess when she smiled at him as he shook his head.

"No." He admitted to her, "Father used to say that it doesn't fit a Malfoy to have picnics in open fields and under scorching sun, like common Muggle shepherds do. So, we used to have picnics inside manor grounds and hardly anyone other than ourselves was invited." he said settling on the grass beside Lillian, "And in summer holidays father used to take us to Italy. I have been to Rome, Venice, Florence and Milan but never been to a place like this – under the sky and on the grass." He said looking up at the enchanting blue sky above, "What is this place and why have you brought me here?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't have any definite name but at home we call it Papa's place. It is the hills and meadows in Dordogne." Lillian replied arranging the Butterbeer cans on the cloth, "Dordogne is a department in south-western France, between the Loire Valley and the Pyrenees and is named after the great Dordogne River that runs through it. Unlike you father, Papa used to bring us here for picnic because he liked this valley and the village below for its proximity to nature and life."

Draco, who had been living in his uncle's Château for over four monthes now, felt a pang of shame for not being more inquisitive about the man who shared the same blood as he.

"What was uncle Morpheus like, Lillian?" he asked her with genuine curiosity and looking down at the village below, "I mean, I heard that he defiled our blood by marrying aunt Audré and that he was disinherited for it." He said noticing Lillian's face turned grave at once "But I am studying his old Law books now and I have seen aunt Audré. I see no problem in marrying her; in fact I am happy that he married someone as strong as aunt Audré." He confessed, "Now, I realize that those awful things that father told us were lies and based on nothing but personal grudge against them." He said firmly.

Lillian silently offered Draco a baguette sandwich, "Papa was a very simple man." she started plainly as she took another for her own, "He never used to speak much but he observed his surroundings a lot. He was a busy man but whenever he could spare some time he played with us – me and Julian." Draco took a bite from his sandwich and listened intently about the man he hardly knew, "He used be my horse when I played the role of a Knight with Julian. He even rode me on his back when I was five or six." Lillian smiled as she reminisced her childhood, "Papa loved me more than Julian, something that my brother still resents." Her voice had a tinge of pride in it, "He used to say that I am the only girl in Malfoy household because Malfoys always have sons and no daughters."

Draco feeling hungry after the high-voltage game reached for another sandwich and silently waited for Lillian to continue.

"But no matter how simple my Papa was, his life in France wasn't simple." Lillian looked up at the sky and sighed audibly, "He was ill. He couldn't sleep at night and maman used to give him company at that time. Also their marriage is a topic of endless gossip." She said sadly.

"Is?" Draco noted the use of present tense instead of past, "You mean still now?" he asked incredulously, "But uncle passed away almost ten years ago."

"You don't know people, Draco, and their endless interest in matters that aren't their own." Lillian commented sourly, "Maman's family, I mean the Chombrun's were considered one of the most well known and influential families in France. I guess that you know by now that my great-grandfather Pierre Laval was the Minister of Magic and my grandfather Renée Chombrun was a very famous and accomplished criminal lawyer." She asked and Draco nodded, "They brought up maman more like a son than like a daughter. Though most families didn't approve of her upbringing to be an independent woman, when maman came of age, many of their sons asked for her hand in marriage. But they were mostly after the Chombrun's family influence and vast wealth; maman and her career as a lawyer wasn't their concern. Grandpa knew about their true motives and told maman's suitors that it was completely up to her to select her husband." She paused and took a sip from her Butterbeer, "Maman met papa at Sorbonne when they studies Law there. According to maman, Papa was very different from most of their classmates. While he was very serious about his studies, he never spoke much and hardly showed any interest in maman. She never told me how they fell in love with each other and why papa proposed her." Lillian smiled shyly, "But maman accepted it and told my grandpa about him. At first grandpa was doubtful because papa is a Malfoy and their reputation in France isn't good considering their association with the Dark Lord but maman convinced him that she would be happy with him. They got married in the end."

Draco was intently listening to his cousin's story as if it was a fairy tale.

"Their wedding was boycotted by many pureblood families because they were furious on grandpa for turning down their son's proposals and marrying off maman to man who was associated with a Death Eater family – the Malfoys." Lillian started again, "They took it as an personal insult and started spreading words like 'it served grandpa right for rejecting their proposals for now he is in-laws with a Death Eater family' or 'maman must have became pregnant and grandpa had no choice but to accept Papa for he was the father of the child.'" She said and Draco almost bit his lips remembering how chastity is regarded highly among traditional purebloods, "But it was Rochés, who crossed all limits in spreading rumours and maman is still mad at them for such filthy lies."

"Rochés?" Draco asked, amazed why he never guessed the real reason behind his aunt's passionate hatred for that particular family, "Why? What did they say?" he asked hungry to know more.

Lillian's innocent pretty face was dark when she replied, "They said that Papa was…was a disinherited by his family because he toyed with young ladies and…discarded them once he…he had them." she finished with a grimace, "That was a death-blow on Papa's reputation because that practically made him an outlaw in Parisian upper class society. No honourable family with young daughters would invite him at their homes. The situation got worse when most of Papa's female colleagues started avoiding him and spreading false rumours like he leers at them and they don't feel safe with him around. Papa became a social outcast and maman had to suffer with him too. No one would invite them in their Christmas Ball or party, Saining or anything. These gossips still prevail among many families and they use it against us when they can't find an excuse to insult us; they say that we – Julian and I - are children of 'a characterless father and a manipulator mother'. They say that some spots never come off." She bit her lips painfully, "Even now, thirty years after their marriage and with Papa dead, maman hardly attends any party. She only visits her close friends and our neighbours."

Draco didn't know which one he felt more – anger for Rochés or sympathy for his uncle's family. Being Lucius Malfoy's son he knew how rumours circulated among pureblood families and it affected their social status. After Lord Voldemort's downfall and his father in house arrest, no one would look at them and had it not been for the Greengrasses, Draco doubted whether he would have found a suitable witch to get married.

"Bloody gossipmongers." He commented irritably, "But why would the Rochés try to destroy uncle's reputation? Did they have any animosity?" he asked.

Lillian didn't reply. Instead she finished her sandwich and Butterbeer slowly.

His patience running thin, Draco was about to repeat his question when Lillian stood up abruptly.

"There are things that I can't tell you, cousin." She replied firmly, "And what you asked me is one of those few questions that need to be answered my maman. I told you as much as I could and with time, you will find out the rest of the truth." She took out her wand and waved it which repacked the rest of their left-over foods in the basket, "Let's call it a day and go back to Château. The trial starts tomorrow and maman will be worried if we don't return for the lunch thinking that those Knights might have attacked us." She said evenly.

Realizing that his curiosity had spoiled his cousin's earlier good mood, something that Lillian wouldn't admit before her, Draco got up on his feet and a sudden idea hit him.

"Lillian, can you do me a favour?" he asked her cautiously, noting her grim face.

Lillian shrugged and reached for the basket but Draco almost snatched it from her petit hands, "No, I will take that." he waved away her protests, "I want you to help me buy a wedding ring for my wife." He offered solemnly.

To Draco's relief, Lillian almost jumped at the idea.

"For Jean?" she asked brightly, "You naughty cousin. You care for her, don't you?" she asked slyly and Draco decided not to comment on it, "And why wouldn't you. Jean is a wonderful lady and you two share an adorable son. Why didn't you tell me that before? We could have gone to buy her ring instead of coming here. We just wasted…" she paused when Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I may appear as a cold-hearted, insensitive, selfish brat and I assure you that I am like that but that image is reserved only for those whom I can hardly tolerate." He smirked at his confused cousin, "You, on the other hand, are a very special person, someone whom I don't like to see sad and every moment spent in your presence is precious for me, not a waste." He shook his head firmly.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Lillian asked looking half-amused half-confused as she checked his forehead for temperature, "I mean that speech was completely out of character for the great brute Draco Malfoy."

"And this cruel taunting is completely out of character for the great and kind - hearted Lillian Chombrun Malfoy." Draco winked playfully as he grasped his sister firmly and turned on the spot to take them into his uncle's Château.

•••••

It was around afternoon when Audré received the most unexpected visitor.

One of Hermione's closest friends – Eva Bellamy.

"Good afternoon, Madame Chombrun Malfoy." The young lady greeted her politely and smiling, Audré greeted her back before offering her a seat across her.

"I hope I am not disturbing in your work." Eva glanced at the sheaf of parchments on the table that Audré had prepared for the trial next day, "I know you have a very important hearing tomorrow and I will not take your time longer than it is needed."

"Not at all, dear lady, not at all. Take as much time as you like." Audré smiled pleasantly as she tried to decipher the reason behind Eva's abrupt visit, "Pray continue." She bid.

Eva glanced cautiously at the closed parlour door before proceeding further, "Madame, before I elaborate the reason behind my visit, please tell me that you won't tell Jean that I came here to talk to you about her." She pledged, "Even from her friends she hates being pitied and if she finds out about our topic of discussion, I am sure she will be very angry with me."

Audré frowned slightly as she nodded, "If you don't want it, Eva, then I won't tell her." She assured her.

Eva bit her lip nervously, "Jean…Jean is very depressed, Madame." She said abruptly, "She may not show it but I assure you that she is. She has been through a lot and it took her extreme determination and courage to build a new life in a foreign country all alone." She paused.

Audré waited solemnly for Eva to continue.

"This morning, when we visited the Tuileries garden after the Quidditch match was over, she broke down before me finally." Eva started again, "She cried and said that she still couldn't get over the loses she suffered…that she still missed her family and friends…and it is killing her…suffocating her…eating her from inside…she may not show it…she may try to appear brave before everyone for she is brave but I assure you Madame that if this continues, she will go mad. This marriage with Malfoy has cost her to sacrifice the man she loved and inside her, Jean is very lonely and unhappy." She said sadly.

"That is quite understandable." Audré commented suddenly feeling her intuition sharpening, "Have you come here to ask me to help Jean in any way?" she asked Eva.

Eva nodded, "Madame, I know that you are very busy with this trial that involves the Minister of Magic but I request you to help Jean…to help her heal…please Madame, please." She almost pleaded, "Jean told me how you helped her get over those awful nightmares and some of her unpleasant memories. She told me how you always supported her…stood by her side…and I couldn't think of a better person to help her…to heal her. She needs it Madame…she may not show it but she needs it badly." She said tearfully.

Audré reached out and took Eva's hand, squeezing them gently, "No need to cry, my dear, for I am happy that you came to aid your friend." She said kindly, "My family is always my first preference and I consider Jean as my other daughter, the daughter that I didn't give birth but met nonetheless. I have also noticed how she has suddenly become very silent and yesterday she fainted. It is high time that I start working in her case because it is evident from her recent behaviour that she needs help." She said earnestly, "But for that my dear, I need your help too."

"My help?" Eva asked curiously, "I will do anything for Jean." she affirmed.

Audré wondered how sometimes hidden pieces came forward and offered themselves to be part of a big game; like Eva was being now for she held crucial information that no one could provide. Not even Apolline.

She considered before phrasing her words carefully, "Eva, I need you to give me your memories of Jean's pregnancy." She offered evenly.

"Memory? Memories of Jean's pregnancy?" Eva asked, taken aback.

Audré nodded silently, "It may sound very strange to you, Eva but Jean's problem, her rage, frustration, helplessness – everything originated when she was forced to face this cruel world alone and pregnant. Motherhood is a very special experience and every woman dreams of it as a time when she will be loved, cared and pampered; when she and her child will be valued. But from what I learned about Jean, her pregnancy wasn't like that. She was tortured by my nephew and the pregnancy that resulted from it wasn't a pleasant one. While I can't ask for the memories of her violation which is the root of the problem, I can at least look into what followed next. In order to treat her properly, Eva, I need to know exactly what happened to her, how she felt and what she went through. Without it I am blind." She explained.

"But most of those memories are awful." Eva countered, "Though Beauxbatons is open to students from most European countries we had no British student before Jean arrived there. Besides, she was pregnant and would never talk about it which made her target to unhealthy curiosity."

"I don't care how unpleasant those memories are for I have the capability to face the damage that my nephew did to Jean." Audré said firmly, "All I need to know is the extent of that damage to heal her properly, Eva, and your memories are invaluable for me in that regard."

Eva gulped before nodding feebly, "Very well, I will give them to you, Madame." She accepted Audré's offer, "Though I have never heard of any method like this which asks for memories about the patient but I have faith on you because you have already helped my friend a lot."

Audré wasn't sure she had been more relieved in her life before.

"I am really glad that Jean has such great friends like you and your brother, Eva." She said genuinely, "Without Delacours and you two as her army, she couldn't have come this far." She commented.

"When will you need the memories? Now?" Eva asked curiously, "Also can I stay during those sessions?"

"No, my dear, I am really sorry but it is completely private." She replied, "I know the memories will be yours but I want to hear what Jean's interpretation of them which I am sure for an introvert girl like her, she wouldn't want to share even with me unless I motivate her first." She explained, "As for your memories, I will inform you once I am done with tomorrow's hearing and you can visit me at a convenient time. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Madame." Eva nodded affirmative before standing up hastily, "With your permission." She said before leaving Audré's parlour.

As the door closed behind Eva, Audré joined her hands and rested her forehead on them.

'Help me maman, for this is the second Morpheus I will be dealing with. Don't fail me and don't fail her.' She prayed earnestly inside her head.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N 1: ** _**Had a day off so decided to sit under the blanket and write an elaborate chapter. This whole chapter is from Draco's point of view.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for their follows, favourites and reviews.**_

_**Mariel: thanks for the beautiful review. Who says you can't write a review? If you could log-in, I would be delighted to talk to you. As for your dream ending, I assure you, dear that it will be larger than your dreams. ;)**_

**Acknowledgements:**

T_**he description of Astoria's wedding ring is courtesy to Catherine Zeta Jones' ring given to her by her husband Michael Douglas.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**An album with the pictures of OC's of this story can be found in my profile.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For mature words this chapter is rated : M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 49: The Ring of Commitment**

The wedding ring that Draco had given to his first wife Astoria had been a diamond one.

'Malfoys never give anything but diamonds to their wives.' – had been his father, Lucius Malfoy's proud motto and Draco, though he didn't have to earn a single Knut to buy his wife one, was glad to give Astoria a gorgeous 1920s vintage, marquis-shaped, ten-carat diamond ring with another twenty-eight smaller stones sparkling around the large diamond. It was a little display of Malfoy wealth for Lucius who had been delighted to show off his household to his new co-father-in-law, Ebenezer Greengrass, on the day of the Draco's wedding which took place at the Malfoy Manor since Lucius was under life-time house arrest and wasn't allowed to leave the manor.

Draco sighed internally at the sight of ring inside the little velvet box.

It was a plain gold ring and to Draco's extreme embarrassment with no diamonds, emeralds, rubies or any precious stones to adorn it. The only thing that drew Draco's attention to it when he browsed through hundred of rings to select a suitable one for Hermione within a price range of just one thousand galleons was the elegant floral pattern engraved on the ring that resembled daisies – the scent of Hermione.

"Twenty carats gold and the finest of its kind, Monsieur Malfoy." Monsieur Aurientalis, the proprietor of the famous Wizarding Jewelry shop _'__Les Collections de la Reine'_ or _'The Queen's Collections'_ located at Place Vendome, had informed him loftily and Draco gave him a cold stare in return before examining the ring closely, "The pattern that you see on the ring is Goblin-made and hand-engraved; not by magic which most ring-makers prefer nowadays."

"Do you like it, cousin?" Lillian enquired enthusiastically, showing him the intricate work on the surface of the ring, "I think Jean will like it. She is a working woman and they can hardly afford wearing extravagant and expensive diamond rings." She explained kindly noting Draco's dismayed look on his lack of money to buy his wife a better ring.

"It is tolerable." Draco remarked with a grimace, trying not to sound rude for his sister had been most patient when helping him to choose the best ring within the restraints of one thousand galleons, "I think you are right." He agreed with her.

"Please gift-wrap this ring for us." Lillian bid the shop-owner, "I hope you are not dishearted, cousin." She inspected Draco's face cautiously.

"No." Draco lied impassively, "Besides, a graceful lady like you can never be wrong in choosing a ring for her sister-in-law." He tried to sound reasonable.

"I think this morning's match has cost you your sanity, cousin brother." Lillian commented skeptically, "You, flattering me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why? What's wrong with flattering one's dearest younger sister?" Draco asked back, amused that Lillian actually believed him as a sly and cold reptile.

Lillian held out her hands defensively, "Please stop now, Draco, for the ants will attack your unusually sweet tongue mistaking it as a sugar bar should you continue any longer." She commented.

Draco had snorted at his sister's jibing abilities that sometimes rivaled his own and they left the shop.

The Next day being the day when the high-voltage trial will finally commence, the dinner was silent that evening.

Draco couldn't deny that his earlier anger and resentment, his injured pride upon his discovery that Hermione had purposefully ignored him ebbed away as soon as the said woman entered the dining room with Adrian in tow, who was still sporting the same scarlet T-shirt with a fluttering golden snitch printed on it that he had donned for the match earlier that day.

"Grandma!" Adrian squealed and ran to Audré, who embraced him tightly instantly, "We had a lot of fun." He informed her brightly, "We went to Aunt Eva's school…watched a match…" Draco didn't fail to notice how Adrian avoided mentioning his father catching the Snitch, "…we went to Tuileries…we sailed boats…we had lunch and we came back." He narrated his whole day's activity in one breath.

"I doubt if the Minister of Magic had ever suffered from such a busy schedule." Audré commented, smiling at Hermione, "What does Minister Adrian's mother say? Was her day good too?" she enquired.

Hermione, Draco noticed, gave nothing but a tired nod as she settled on her chair, furthest from Draco's.

The dinner that followed was silent for the tension among the diners regarding the trial was palpable and Draco was thankful that he had asked Lillian earlier to keep her mouth shut about the ring he was planning to give Hermione after dinner.

"Mesrine has been tracked, maman. He is currently living as a Muggle sailor in Domfront at Normandy." Julian informed his mother soberly, "Do you want me to arrest him right now or arrest him red-handed?" he enquired.

"He has just been released from Château d'If, Julian and arresting him without a proper charge it will simple alert our enemies." Audré replied thoughtfully, "Let him enjoy the free air for another couple of days and in the meantime keep an eye on him." She instructed.

"He is completely under our control. Our spies have infiltrated the hillside small village." Julian assured his mother, "He can't move without us being informed first."

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked Julian, looking mildly interested, "You haven't put the Trace back on him because as far as I know that's impossible."

"Putting the magical Trace is impossible but Muggle trace isn't, sister-in-law." Julian winked playfully at Hermione and Draco frowned, "Mersine is acting like a Muggle and our spies are acting like Muggles too. Not for anything the Ministry of Magic is housed inside the Muggle Ministry of Defense, Jean, for we are using some of the devices that Muggle Aurors use to trace suspected criminals." He said mysteriously.

"Like what?" Hermione asked keenly.

"Like something called G. P…" Julian couldn't finish because Hermione gasped.

"You are using Global Positioning System Trackers?" she asked incredulously and Draco gave a skeptic scowl at his cousin, "Muggle tracking device? Does it work? Where did you get them? Nicked them from the Judicial Police?"

"That's a serious offense, Jean, that we – Department of Magical Law Enforcement - nicked Muggle devices." Julian chided her mockingly, "They were donated by some of our very kind and generous Muggle colleagues who are under Impe…"

"No, you didn't do that!" Hermione exclaimed without letting Julian finish his sentence, "That's illegal. That's breaking the Wizarding Law and the Minister can be thrown into prison for ordering to do so."

Julian was about to reply but Adrian cut him in, "Mama, Mama, what is globe…" he stammered, "…what is G. P ? Why will the Minister go to jail? Did Uncle Julian nick?" he asked his mother while giving a curious glance at Julian.

"Adrian, don't interrupt when elders are talking." Hermione snapped at her son and Draco gave her an irritated glare, "I want you to finish your soup in next ten minutes." she ordered him.

"But it is hot." Adrian protested showing her the steaming soup on his bowl.

"Then blow it cold and finish it without a single word." Hermione commanded before returning to her dinner while Adrian huffed.

Draco was feeling extremely annoyed seeing how Hermione treated Adrian like a House-Elf. His parents had never dared to order him and even if they did, he didn't care much. A part of him wanted to scold her for being rude to the little curious boy and a part of him wanted to scold Julian for telling her the truth about the use of Unforgivable Curse on Muggles to serve their own purposes.

'Bloody fool! Has he forgotten that Hermione is a Muggleborn witch?' he thought inside his head.

"Jean, I am sorry if I have spoiled your mood." He heard Julian said kindly, "This trial is a like a war between the Minister and Rochés and both of them will do anything to win. What are we but pawns in this game of egos?"

"But using defenseless Muggles? They don't even know that they are Imperiused while you and your esteemed Minister of Magic are using them to reach your own goals. That is something Voldemort would have done." Hermione replied, "Tell me Julian, if the Muggles are so below us – wizards and witches, then why even consider using them and if we use them, take their technology that they have built through years of works and dedication not to mention without magic, why look down upon them? Isn't that extreme hypocrisy?" she asked heatedly.

"Because that is how human nature is, Jean." Audré replied this time, "How many individuals do you think you can find who will actually admit that you are better than them? Almost no one. Even if he or she knows internally that you are better, they wouldn't admit it publicly because admitting is accepting the truth and we, as humans, are afraid of truth." She explained and Draco was reminded of his fake stunt to blame Hermione for her own rape, "Because truth hurts Jean, because truth always hurts." She stated calmly.

Her declaration met stone cold silence from the occupants of the table.

"Yes, Mama, truth hurts." Adrian piped suddenly, "And you hurt me when you scold me." he complained and pouted his lips, "It is truth." He proclaimed.

Draco was amazed at his son's ability to speak his mind so openly. Had his mother rebuked him when he was six, he would have been grumpy for days and coerced her to apologize to him as well as making her give him an expensive gift.

"Oh, my love!" Hermione cooed and left her dinner, "Mama is sorry." she touched her earlobes in sincere apology, "But little rabbit should learn not to interfere when elders are talking. Have you seen uncle Alexis interrupting when his parents are talking?" she asked kindly.

"But Uncle Julian isn't my parent. Monsieur is." Adrian replied innocently.

Draco could have sworn at that moment that it was the best moment of his wretched life.

'Adrian acknowledges me as his father.'

'He actually thinks that I am his father.'

'Me – Draco Malfoy.'

'Not Alexis, not anybody else.'

'I am his father and he is my son.'

'He knows it.'

'And he admitted it before everyone present here.'

He watched the pair triumphantly as Hermione rolled her eyes with a defeated sigh.

"Adrian, a true gentleman never argues with his mother." Audré said him gravely and the little boy hung his head shamefully, "That wasn't like my dear little man Adrian." she shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry, Mama." Adrian piped, left his soup and flung his arms around Hermione's neck, "You know I am your man and I am sorry. I won't argue with you again. I really really really want to be a gentleman like grandpa Gustave." He said almost tearfully.

"Okay, little rabbit, okay." Hermione patted her son gently on his back, "Don't cry now and make Mama feel awful." She said tenderly.

"I warn you, Jean Granger, if you make my nephew cry, I will throw you into prison." Julian interjected slyly.

"No! You won't!" Adrian looked up from his mother's bosom and gave Julian an angry glare of his innocent grey eyes, "I will fight you!" he said furiously.

"Tsk..tsk…tsk…" Audré tutted, "Careful Julian, for you, a six feet two inches tall giant, are in great danger from a four feet tall Knight of Peter rabbit who is committed to protect his mother till his last breath." She warned her son and everyone at the table broke into a laugh, "Have you made your last will and testimony? If not, dear son, make it today after you finish your dinner and don't forget to pass everything to your beloved sister Lillian." she patted Lillian's shoulder.

"What is last will and testi…that thing?" Adrian asked curiously in response to the cunning jibe and laughing again the table returned to its earlier light mood.

Draco was elated to the point of reaching out and bringing down the moon for his son.

'He called me father.'

'However indirectly but Adrian called _me_ his father.'

The dinner was almost over when he started executing his plan.

"uhhmm.." he cleared his throat audibly, "Granger, can I have a word with you after the dinner?" he asked her gently.

Hermione was looking determinedly at her pudding when she nodded woodenly.

He felt Adrian gave him a stern look before moving closer to his mother protectively.

'Does he think I am going to kill his mother?' Draco asked himself incredulously, 'Why would I do that? Even that day Adrian wouldn't let me take Hermione to aunt Audré's parlour. Why?' he tried to ascertain the cause.

Draco was thankful that Hermione didn't ask Adrian to stay with them as everyone started to file out from dining room at the end of dinner.

"Little rabbit, why don't you go and take out the new story book that uncle Edmound gave you while I finish talking with Monsieur?" she offered him gently while emphasizing on the word 'Monsieur', "I will read it to when we go to bed. Okay?" she asked.

Adrian nodded cautiously and left the room with Lillian.

Draco, however, wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Aunt Audré? Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione called the remaining two ladies who were exiting the room, "Can you two please stay while I talk with…" she paused, "…with Draco Malfoy."

"Sure." Audré smiled and gripped Narcissa's elbow before stirring her to sit on their usual seats, "Please start, dear." She bid her.

Draco waited patiently while considering what could be Hermione's real motive behind her sudden desire to talk to him.

Hermione was staring at the opposite table when she started.

"This man calls himself Adrian's father. Does he know who a father is? What is his role in a family?" she asked.

Draco stared at Hermione, taken aback.

"Can a sperm donor be considered a father?" was Hermione's next question.

"Sperm donor?" Draco repeated after Hermione, "Do you mean that I am a sperm donor, Granger?" he asked unable to believe his ears.

"Then what else should I call a man who raped a woman and impregnated her without intending to do so?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched voice, "Will you deny that it was I who chose to keep the child? That I brought him to this world because I wanted him, loved him and cherished him? That Adrian is alive because he too wanted to come to me, not to you? That your esteemed father Lucius Malfoy would have killed us both the moment he had caught air that his ancient and puuuureeeeee blood…" she mocked Draco, "…line is going to be defiled once this child was born?"

Draco gave a flabbergasted look at his aunt and mother, who were listening carefully.

"I admit, Granger that my conduct towards you at school and afterwards wasn't acceptable…" he started on his own but Hermione cut him.

"Acceptable? Acceptable!" she turned her gaze at him now, her brilliant brown pairs blazing, "What a nice choice of word! Acceptable! Wow!" she commented and Draco bit his lip, "Calling someone Mudblood isn't acceptable! Raping someone isn't acceptable! What a great sense of judgment, Mr. Future Lawyer." She jeered him coldly.

"Fine. It was a crime." Draco admitted flatly, "Calling you a Mudb…" he paused, "…that was a crime and violating you was even bigger one." He said bitterly.

"You admit it as if it is a brave thing to do. Besides, why be so shy to use the actual word – rape?" Hermione asked boldly.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, disgusted at how the word sounded from Hermione's innocent lips, "You want me to admit that I raped you, Granger? That it is a crime?" he stood up, his blood boiling now, "Fine, I raped you and it is a crime. A very big crime." He emphasized the word, "Anything else?" he demanded.

Hermione gave a derisive laugh, "Like I care if you admit it before me or anyone else, Malfoy? You acceptance that rape is a crime won't change my life nor will it change the reality that I faced, the pain and humiliation that I went through. Your bloody words won't change anything. No." she shook her head, "I am therefore not here to ask your confession. You can keep that for your grave. I am here to make a deal."

"Deal?" Draco repeated after her.

"Yes, a deal. Just like Slytherins do." Hermione confirmed, "Maybe I am a proud Gryffindor but even I know how to make a deal with a filthy Slytherin like you. But before I go into the details of this deal, Malfoy, I want you to answer my first question. What is a father's role in a family?" she arched a questioning eyebrow at Draco.

"A father provides his family with home, food, clothing and all the other necessities and looks after them." Draco replied cautiously, eager to learn more about the deal that Hermione was willing to make with him.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Hermione clapped lightly, "Now Malfoy, tell me which of the abovementioned things you have provided to your _son_?" she mocked him.

Draco braced himself for he realized what was to come after it.

"None." He admitted plainly.

"Exactly!" Hermione gave Draco a saccharine sweet smile, "That is why you are a sperm donor, Malfoy, not a father." she corrected him, "Now, I am not as a cruel woman as you think who will take away your second chance of redemption." She said icily which certainly suggested otherwise, "You can be Adrian's father but…" she paused, "…I have two conditions."

Draco waited patiently for Hermione to continue.

"My son needs a home. I want you to buy it for him." Hermione declared solemnly, "How long do you think he is he going to stay at other people's homes? First at Delacour's and now at Chombrun Malfoy's? Hasn't it come to your overlarge brain that he might need his own home in future?" Hermione asked reproachfully.

Draco slapped himself internally for overlooking the crucial point.

"I..." he started but an idea hit him, "But Adrian has a home, Granger." he replied.

"Where? In the moon?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Malfoy manor." Draco reminded her, "All the Malfoys have grown up at Malfoy manor." He stated.

"Hundred points from Slytherin." Hermione pursed her lips, "You want me to go back to place where you raped me?" she asked violently.

'Shite, Draco! Where is your bloody brain? Have you defecated them?' Draco closed his eyes at his lack of foresight for he was sure Hermione was planning to bring him on this point.

"No. That wasn't my intention, Granger, I was merely suggesting that Adrian has a home." he tried to play defensively now.

"Malfoy manor isn't a home. It can never be a home for me let alone my son." Hermione countered, "The very air there is filled with cries of innocent victims who were tortured like I was and I will never accept it as a home for my son. No." Hermione shook her head firmly, "That is what brings me to this long-winded discussion before these ladies." She gestured at Audré and Narcissa, "I want a home for my son here at France, more specifically at Paris and even more specifically beside mother Apolline's home." she declared firmly.

"But…" Draco started but Hermione held out a hand to silence him.

"I am not done." She said dismissively, "I told you that I have two conditions. One." She counted on her finger, "My son and I will not go back to Malfoy Manor and neither can you. Ever. At least not until Adrian comes of age which is not before another twelve years and two, you can't use your vault money to buy the house for Adrian. Your golds are cursed and blood stained and therefore not fit to be used for my son. So, that's my deal with you, Malfoy. Either you live in France, earn honest money and buy Adrian a house just beside the Delacour residence or you leave your Claims as his father and let us go free." She announced solemnly.

Stunned, Draco stared at Hermione for a while before turning it to his mother.

"Did you hear her, mother?" he asked her uncertainly, "She wants to take my rights to go back to my own home? That too in expense of her freedom?"

"So?" Narcissa shrugged, "What is the moot point?"

"The moot point?" Draco repeated after his mother, "Mother, are you out of your mind? Do you intend to stay here at France for the rest of your life? Leaving the Malfoy manor? The place that you called home?"

"Home is where your heart is Draco and my heart left Malfoy manor the day Lucius passed away. He was my anchor in that place for I loved him and he loved me equally." Narcissa replied somberly, "Now, that place is empty, cold and filled with cruel memories of You-Know-Who, Bellatrix and Medusa; sad memories of Astoria's death, Scorpius's death." she bit her lips painfully, "On the other hand, this place, this Château is full of young life and happiness. Full of hope and most important of all, full of people who care for me." she took Audré's hand and squeezed it gently, "Besides, I have no one in Britain, at least no one to go back to. Why should I go there when I have so many things here?"

"But mother Malfoy manor is _my_ home!" Draco said exasperatedly, "I can't possibly stay here at France for the rest of my life."

"Fine, then, deal over." Hermione said dismissively, "Go back to your Malfoy manor but without Adrian and me because according to our Sacred Marriage Vows and your Unbreakable Vow, Malfoy, you can't force me into anything; you can't me to have sex with you, bear your many descendents, obey your orders and follow you to any place that you go. In fact, I will be more than delighted if you try to exercise your rights on Claiming and lose both your life and magical power, whichever comes first. You are most welcome to leave me with my son and our lives." She said with a flourish.

Draco was shaking with rage when he shook his head.

"Never! Granger, never!" he spat at her, "Did you hear me? My answer is N-E-V-E-R." he spelled the word, "Draco Lucius Malfoy will never let go of his son Adrian Malfoy." He said firmly.

"Adrian Thomas Granger is my son." Hermione corrected him furiously.

"Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy is our son, Granger, yours and mine." Draco snapped.

"No, he is not." Hermione snapped back. "Not until you provide him with what he needs – a home. Not until you prove that you can be a 'father'; that you can work, earn and provide him a shelter. Otherwise, you are a sperm-donor who will only ask others to scratch his lazy ass." Hermione snarled.

"I. Am. Not. A. Sperm. Donor." Draco bellowed at Hermione with equal firmness, "I am Adrian's father and if you want me to let go of my home, my freedom, my money, my everything to prove that I am his father, then it is a deal." He said raising his chin defiantly, "I am prepared to do anything for my son Adrian and no matter what you do, Hermione, you can't stop me." he challenged her.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Draco's heart, "Don't. Call. Me. Hermione." she said in a deadly whisper, "That woman died six years ago, the day Jean Granger decided to keep her son Adrian."

Her proclamation met a cold glare from Draco.

"Then it shall be a deal." Hermione smirked uncharacteristically, "To make sure that you will not cheat as you always do, Malfoy, you will come to Gringotts as soon as you can and close down your vault. I would like to see how you carry out your end of the deal without your father's money." She said coolly, "Good night." she turned to leave.

"I am not finished with you, Granger." Draco said icily as he remembered his real reason to ask her to stay back, "If I am to make a deal with you, what should I call you? My victim? My wife? Or mother of my son? What?" she asked coolly.

Hermione turned and faced Draco, her face like a death mask.

"I am no one to you." She replied.

"Then there can be no deal because no one can make a deal with a 'no one'." Draco arched an confident eyebrow, "There must be a relation between two people to make any deal." He said and took out the box of ring, "Here, this is the relation I offer you if you want to make this deal." He offered her the box.

Hermione Summoned the box silently and opened the lid.

"Absolutely not!" she snarled and threw away the box along with the ring inside it, "I object to bear anything that has the slightest touch of your name or money."

"But you bore me my son!" Draco reminded her.

"Adrian is my son, Malfoy, not yours." Hermione reminded back.

"Draco! Jean!" Audré called over all the yelling, "I think that is enough for tonight. You should save some of this endless bull fighting for later so that we can enjoy it we visit Spain next summer." She said lazily, "Draco, bring the ring and Jean please accept it." she bid them both.

"No, aunt I am sorry but I cannot." Hermione shook her head firmly, "I will not bow to him."

Audré tilted and smiled at Hermione in a way that Draco was sure his aunt has some special plan running inside her clever head, "No dearest, taking the ring isn't bowing. It is Draco who is bowing for it is he who is offering you the ring, not you." She said serenely.

"But…" Hermione tried to protest but Audré held out a hand to quieten her before leaving her seat and walking over to her.

"Draco, bring the ring." She stood beside Hermione and Draco Summoned the ring non-verbally, "Come here and kneel down before your wife." She bid him firmly.

"Kneel?" Draco felt his elation evaporate, "Before her?" he asked his aunt.

"Why? What's wrong with kneeling before your beloved wife?" Audré asked looking highly amused, "Are you scared or your chivalry ran low?"

No matter what his aunt said or taunted Draco wasn't prepared to kneel before Hermione. He hadn't done it even before Astoria.

"Malfoys never kneel before their wives." Draco supplied proudly.

"Then why did your uncle Morpheus knelt before me when he offered me his ring?" Audré asked, clearly enjoying the little game of words, "Do you mean to say that he wasn't a Malfoy?" she arched a skeptic eyebrow.

"He was an exceptional Malfoy." Draco corrected her.

"You are a violator and another exceptional Malfoy, Draco." Audré smiled sweetly, "So, if you really want this pretty, gorgeous and intelligent woman to wear the ring you offered her, you must break the Malfoy Golden Rule of 'not kneeling before their wives' and give it to her humbly. Only then can Jean consider wearing it, won't you, dear?" she asked Hermione, batting her eyelashes.

Hermione stood stoically and didn't respond.

Sensing that there was no other way to give Hermione the ring he had bought for her, for Draco wouldn't be defeated this time and wouldn't back off, he approached Hermione in proud steps and was amazed when he saw that she didn't flinch and stood her ground.

Taking a deep breath Draco knelt before Hermione and looked directly at her eyes before offering her the ring.

"Granger, will you please take the ring?" he asked as politely as possible under the humiliating circumstances.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and shook her head firmly.

"Draco, that was certainly an awful way to offer Jean her wedding ring." Audré chided him, "Please be more polite and supplicate."

"I can't supplicate." Draco snapped at his aunt, "I don't know how."

"Then learn and then come back with the ring. Let's go, Jean." Audré offered Hermione.

There was no way Draco would let go of Hermione without her ring.

"No, wait." He gritted his teeth, "I will try again." He said as Hermione turned to face him, "Granger, this ring is my small token of gratitude towards you for all your endeavors to give me a son like Adrian. Please, accept it." he said desperately.

"Adrian is mine." Hermione said solemnly.

"Fine he is yours." Draco assured her calmly, "Now, please accept the ring."

"I don't need a ring from you in return of bringing up my own son." Hermione said boldly.

"Rephrase your words, Draco." Audré advised him with a blessed look on her face, "Your wife doesn't like it."

Draco racked his brain for a less humiliating reason.

"Granger, I know you don't need anything in return of your love and affection to Adrian for no diamonds or pearls could ever replace what you gave to me." he remembered the lyrics of that Muggle song he had heard at the restaurant, "This ring is therefore a ring of commitment from me that I will be true to my words with you. I know you have nothing to lose so all I ask is your kind consideration." He said truthfully.

Hermione eyed Draco silently.

"I am not interested, Malfoy." She said calmly after a while and feeling defeated Draco stood up at last.

"Here, Draco, give me the ring." He heard Narcissa bidding him, "Listen Jean, a ring isn't anything compared to what this man offers you – his freedom and his money." She explained, "Not to mention his lazy ass." She added, "He bowed to you, knelt before you and gave you his commitment. Will the Gryffindor not give her enemy a fair go? You are not a Slytherin. So behave like one?"

"You know why aunt and you behave like you don't." Hermione almost pleaded.

"I know and that is why I am telling you." Audré assured her, "Trust me, Jean, you won't regret it." she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Draco didn't know what the two women communicated amongst themselves because next moment Hermione reached out and took the box.

"That's that and the deal starts from this very moment." Audré announced and a somber Hermione simply nodded before she left while Draco breathed his relief, "Narcissa, I think you can retire for the night because the grand opera between Draco and Jean is over, I guess." She commented, "Now Draco, I need to have a word with you about the case." She turned her face at Draco as Narcissa stood up and left the dining room.

"Thank you, aunt, without you Hermione wouldn't have…" Draco started once his mother was gone but Audré silenced him with an angry growl.

"Shut up, Draco! Just shut up!" she spat at him, "Do you not understand that Jean is disgusted with you? Or your foul attempts to please her?" she asked furiously.

"But it was you who said you would help me buy Hermione her wedding ring." Draco reminded her, stunned by the sudden change of Audré's mood.

"I said I will buy it for her, Draco, not you." Audré countered, "I thought I will buy it for her and give it to her when she cools down; even if it is ten years later. But it should be her choice not yours. Don't you understand, Draco, Jean isn't ready to accept you? Then why are you following her like a blood hound?"

"I just wanted to thank her." Draco replied, sounding foolish to himself.

"Thank her for what? For being a good rape victim? Not reporting you? Bringing up the son you will need once you lost all three from your first marriage? And you call this remorse? You call this maddening remorse? This? This is remorse? To agitate Jean more?" Audré panted heavily as she bombarded Draco with her questions.

Draco was silent before he replied truthfully.

"I admit that I was mad at her for ignoring me at the Quidditch match. But I bought that ring with good intentions and was planning to give it to her as a part of truce between us when she suddenly taunted me into that deal which cost me my freedom. So, I just wanted some of my dignity back when I insisted her to take the ring; to make her realize that she can't always have her way with me."

"Great job!" Audré mocked him, "Now, listen to me carefully Draco for I am not going to repeat it again. I want those memories that you collected from Apolline." She commanded and Draco shook his head, horrified, "I knew you will deny because they must contain something that made you feel that so called remorse." She said interpreting Draco's denial correctly, "But I don't care. I don't give a damn whether you are forgiven or not, whether Apolline backs for you or not, whether you like it or not because you created this mess for yourself, Draco. You didn't ask me before you raped her so it is none of my business what you do with your bloody remorse. I want those memories because I need to see them to heal Jean. God knows how badly she needs it. Either way you can go to hell and I can't care less." She said vehemently before leaving Draco speechless.

How he got back to his suite after that, Draco didn't know.

He lay on his bed defeated, looking up at the ceiling absent-mindedly.

He had heard somewhere that there is a proverb among Muggles which says 'What goes around comes around.'

Six years ago, Hermione left her country and her home behind to save her son from the Malfoys.

Now six years later he is forced to leave his country and home in order to prove that he can be a father not a sperm donor.

Not to mention numerous hardships that she went through.

And now those hardships lay before him.

With his vault closed and main source of his money dried up, he would be forced to depend on his salary from his new job which is inadequate to buy a house for Adrian, that too beside the Delacour residence at the heart of Paris.

It was like scarcity in the midst of plenty - just like Hermione had to face when she rejected twenty thousand galleons for compensation money and worked in that library underpaid to earn her living.

And he doesn't even know how long it will take him to buy that house for his son.

It can take years.

The only hope at the end of tunnel was Adrian.

Draco's lips twitched into a smile when he remembered how Adrian had admitted him as his father.

'_But Uncle Julian isn't my parent. Monsieur is.'_

'_But Uncle Julian isn't my parent. Monsieur is.'_

'_But Uncle Julian isn't my parent. Monsieur is.'_

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

Suddenly every sound Draco heard was Adrian's voice.

And everywhere he looked it was Adrian.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling.

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

His heart filled with indescribable happiness, Draco waved his wand and uttered the one incantation he had been having problem since Adrian's Saining.

"Expecto Patronum!" he whispered.

A bright flash erupted from the end of his Hawthorn wand and almost blinded Draco before taking a form.

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

'_Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is… Monsieur is…'_

Draco looked at his Patronus for the very first time.

It was a beautiful Osprey.

With a regal air and eagle like features, it flew around his bedroom before landing on his chest soundlessly.

Draco reached out and stroked its head gently.

"Thanks Hermione's little rabbit for giving this Monsieur his purpose and his Patronus." He whispered happily.

««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**A/N 2:** _**Thanks to surugasasa, Nikki98, Grovek26, aryaaa and louisethelibrarian for the kind feedback in response to my query what can be Draco's Patronus.**_

_**Initially I went for most of what you said (except for kodomo dragon, thanks Grovek, that was a really nice idea and Owl by aryaaa – that was pretty cool idea too) – rabbit, fox, wolf, tiger, jaguar, eagle, viper. I was dwindling between coyote and rabbit when this beauty turned up suddenly in my head.**_

_**Osprey.**_

_**Here is why I chose it (I am copy-pasting the entire article found in starstaffs/animal totems/ dictionary of birds):**_

_**Osprey teaches many lessons; how to streamline your life, how carry a heavy burden, and how to dive in with pinpoint accuracy. Osprey will demonstrate the power of keen eyesight and specializing in the ability to tightly grasp your object firmly with finesse and tenacity. He shows that patience and expert timing is needed. It is time to be aware of your inner guidance which is the "sun's direction" - the sun will show the direction in which to strike so pay attention. Osprey shows that after the initial "splash" of your endeavor, situations and issues will naturally fall into place. Osprey teaches strength and finesse. It is time to trust what Osprey is telling you. Perhaps you feel out of your comfort zone? Afraid to change or of opportunities? Worried of what others think? Osprey demonstrates that you CAN put your head under the emotional water and still survive! It is ok to feel. He will also show how to build a foundation in the spiritual and physical and to ride the current of life in both worlds enabling a balance of peace and harmony. Osprey also teaches of streamlining our thoughts and emotions that also facilitate balance this within that propagates outward. These are valuable lessons to be learned.**_

_**So, tell me guys and gals, what you think about it? ;)**_


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: ** _**Thanks to everyone for their follows, favourites and reviews.**_

_**This is my first time writing any type of Court proceedings. So, I am curious to know what my readers think about my writing.**_

**Acknowledgements:**

_**The character 'Lé Pasteur' is loosely based on one of my very favourite characters Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It has always intrigued me how this famous character plays out in books and movies and I have been waiting to bring Pasteur to this point, to flourish his character according to my assessment of him. Moreover, in him I will embed a crucial clue for the ending of this fiction.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For swear words the rating for this chapter is: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 50: The Battle of Wits.**

Ten years isn't really a very long time.

Two hours before the actual trial would begin, Audré walked into the courtroom, alone and looked around the place she had spent almost twenty years.

The last time she had been here was a week before Morpheus's death.

The room where she had fought many battles of intelligence, where she had argued for the life and death of her clients, was just like she left it ten years ago - with a raised platform and seats around the periphery while a lone chair stood in the middle - the High Chair, where Morpheus used to sit during the hearings.

It was empty now; just like her life was empty without Morpheus.

Standing there now, everything came back to her as if only a week had passed since her last hearing in this very courtroom.

As if it was only yesterday that Morpheus left her for the Other World leaving this life almost meaningless and lonely for her until Adrian came into her life with Jean and gave her a new purpose, a new life.

Alone in the courtroom, where her very breathing sound was echoing around the walls, Audré conjured a small table, placed her parchments and notebook on it and started circling the room.

Knowing that she would be facing hungry reporters and journalist should she arrive on time, Audré had decided to re-schedule her appearance two hours before the actual trial so that she can become accustomed to the courtroom environment which, before Morpheus's death, was like her oxygen.

Being the daughter of Renée Chombrun, courtroom was never an intimidating place for Audré; it has always been absurdly comfortable, as if she was for this place and the room was for her.

How very strange that just one person's absence could make the same place appear almost foreign to her.

She stopped circling the room and closed her eyes.

'Morpheus… Morpheus… Morpheus…' she chanted inside her head and felt the air taking her plea to the man she had given her heart and soul to.

Minutes passed away and Audré stood still like an ice statue, deep in her thoughts.

"You came at last, my dove?" a silky voice whispered behind her ears and Audré slowly turned around, close-eyed, to face the man she had been missing for a decade.

Without opening her eyes, Audré knew that Morpheus was standing before her just as she had seen him last time.

His kind grey eyes sparkling with love for her…

And his long silvery hair arrangeded into a plain plait…

And his lips sporting the same mysterious smile that still took Audré's breath away…

"Morpheus!" Audré opened her eyes and the view of her husband met her them, "My Morpheus!" she whispered longingly.

Her man opened his arms and welcomed her into them.

It took just a step for Audré to reach and lose herself in the warmth and gentleness of Morpheus's embrace.

"My dove! My Audré!" he lowered his mouth and breathed into her right ear, "You came at last." He purred.

"My Morpheus!" Audré whispered back feeling her husband's warm breath brushing her ears, "I missed you. I miss you." She said complainingly.

"I missed you too! I still miss do." Morpheus's voice was like chocolate to her ears.

"Why don't you come to me often? When will I join you again?" Audré asked, embracing him tightly.

"Who said I am not with you, my dove?" her husband's skepticism was mild but accusing, "I am always with you, always." his smile was audible when he replied, "But we can't meet in the Other World right now. Not yet, my dove. Not yet, dearest. We have our children to look after. They need you." He comforted her.

Audré shook her head resolutely, "But I am alone without you, incomplete without you, Morpheus. I am so tired that I can hardly breathe. I am exhausted." She whispered on his chest.

"Then let me take your exhaustion away." Morpheus offered her kindly, "Look at me."

As if on trance, Audré obeyed her husband and looked into those grey orbs.

And the time stopped for her.

It was the first time they saw each other while crossing on the corridor's of Sorbonne…their eyes had met for a very brief moment…

And they first talked when Morpheus asked her for a few books on law…

And their first date at the Sorbonne library for Morpheus wouldn't dare to take her to any restaurant where they might be seen and misunderstood…

…and holding hands for the very first time under the table…

…and he giving her the silver brooch from his stipend money…

…and he coming close enough to kiss her…his breathes brushing her waiting lips…

…and their first kiss…when their lips met and explored…

…and their wedding day when Morpheus looked so unusually young and happy…

…and she telling him that they were expecting their first baby while he smiled…

"Madame Malfoy? Madame Malfoy! What are you looking at?"

Audré closed her eyes and opened them again.

There was no Morpheus onto whose eyes she was seeing their love unfold once again.

Cold to the bone, Audré turned to face the man who had called her.

It was one of her one of her junior colleagues.

"I was merely lost in my thoughts regarding this case." Audré lied to her junior who smiled nervously in return.

"Same here." He nodded, "It's Metzner and I don't know what to do, Madame. Had it not been for you I wouldn't have dared to assist you in this case." He confessed to Audré, "You know we are under tremendous pressure."

The courtroom almost filled now with members of the Wizengamot and waiting for the Chief Warlock Monsieur Élie Decazes to appear, Audré nodded and settled on her appointed chair before looking around the room as arrogantly as possible.

The first person who met her eyes was Olivier Metzner.

Her opponent smirked confidently at her and bowed.

Audré arched an eyebrow and bowed in return.

"Please stand up for the Honourable Chief Warlock Élie Decazes." The clerk heralded and Audré stood up solemnly with others.

To avoid the controversy regarding a fair trial since the Minister of Magic himself was involved in it along with one of the most influential men in France, Augustus Rochés, the Wizengamot had chosen their most trusted and knowledgeable Chief Warlock Élie Decazes to preside over the case.

The man who entered and took his place at the center of the dias, reminded Audré of one of her beloved mentors - Albus Dumbledore.

Wearing the official purple Wizengamot robe with knee length silvery beard and twinkling blue eyes Élie looked down upon them before clearing his voice, "You may please take your seats." In his politeness too Élie Decazes rivaled Albus Dumbledore, "Let the proceeding begin." He called solemnly.

Upon his words, the man on trial, Augustus Rochés was brought inside the courtroom by two prison guards.

Audré looked straight forward and purposefully ignored the man she hated passionately while Rochés was escorted to the prisoner's chamber where he sat quietly.

"This is the 18th day of October, year 2004, Monday and in the name of truth and justice we begin our trial between the Ministry of Magic and Augustus Rochés, who had been charged with the count of attempted murder on the Minister of Magic, François Guizot." Chief Warlock Élie read out from the parchment present before him, "The Prosecutor appointed by the Ministry is Audré Chombrun Malfoy, who is the one prosecutor you wish for and the one you get. For over a score of twenty years, Madame Malfoy has served the French nation in return of a moderate pay and little gratitude from public. But in the courtroom, she is the star of Wizengamot with confidence that only true knowledge and intelligence can bring forth. She is acclaimed one of the most successful public prosecutors of this century and considered an angel to victims of rape and to the family members of a murder victim." He paused and smiled at Audré who nodded modestly, "On the other hand the legendary criminal defense lawyer Olivier Metzner is fighting for the freedom and justice of his client Monsieur Augustus Rochés. Monsieur Metzner has had a list of high-profile clients, raging from politicians, wealthy pureblood families and a long string of husband and wives accused of murdering their spouses. So, in this case if there is a better court nemesis for Madame Malfoy it is Monsieur Metzner for he fights true to the defense lawyer's ethic of proclaiming innocence of the client to the last syllable of the recorded time." Élie paused on his opening speech and looked down at Metzner who gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement, "The accused Augustus Rochés comes from one of the most influential and wealthy pureblood French families – the Rochés of Ile de la Cité. He has been charged with the count of Attempted Murder on the Minister of Magic François Guizot and he claims innocence." He finished his speech.

Knowing the rule that the prosecutor reads out the charge and the accused enters his plea, Audré stood up and faced the Wizengamot for the first time in ten years.

"This is case number Hundred Twenty Two of the year 2004, paragraph number one:" she started solemnly, "In the name and by the authority of the French Wizarding law, Wizengamot, the Grand Jury present here as well as the defense lawyer Monsieur Olivier Metzner, the accused - Monsieur Augustus Rochés heretofore in the evening of 3rd September, 2004, Friday, did then and there unlawfully, intentionally and knowingly tried to cause the death of the Minister of Magic François Guizot, hereinafter called the complainant, by poisoning his caviar with a Potion called the Suicide Salt." She finished reading the official accusation.

"I object my Lord!" Metzner as anticipated stood up in defense of his client, "I pledge to inform the Wizengamot, the Grand Jury and my esteemed colleague Madame Malfoy that this is a clear case of Misidentification, that my client was actually not present there but instead some other person under the guise of Polyjuice Potion tried to poison the Minister of Magic and it wasn't my client Monsieur Augustus Rochés."

'As predicted.' Audré thought and smirked, "I object, My Lord, Monsieur Metzner is forgetting that it happened before at least hundred eye-witnesses."

"Objection sustained." Élie called, "Monsieur Metzner, do you have any proof in favour of your claim?" he asked him.

"My clients testimony is enough as well as the waiter who says that he gave him the poisoned caviars for the Minister." Metzner replied unabashedly, "He never said that Monsieur Rochés asked him to fetch those caviars. The waiter, who was under Imperius Curse, offered it to him willfully and thus it is evident that the man who gave them to the Minister of Magic _before everyone_ was in fact the waiter's accomplice in this conspiracy against my esteemed client."

'As predicted again.' Audré shook her head ruefully and tried to appear confused, "Can Monsieur Metzner enlighten us about the possible motive behind such an act?" she asked him.

"It is no secret that with his wealth and family influence Monsieur Rochés poses great threat to those who wish to run the next election for the post of Minister of Magic." Metzner replied with a triumphant look, "It must be a ploy of those who wish to defame him so that he can't run for the contest. It is therefore a case of spite based on political animosity. Knowing this, no lawyer had come forward to fight against my client for they know that Monsieur Rochés is innocent. I suppose, had it not been for the family rivalry between the Rochés and the Chombrun Malfoys, even Madame Malfoy wouldn't have considered to take this case as her comeback in this courtroom."

"I object, Monsieur Metzner is attacking my intent to fight this case personally." Audré called heatedly, though internally she felt cool.

'Old man, Metzner! You are becoming extremely predictable.' She thought.

"Objection sustained. Monsieur Metzner, please stay on your topic." Élie ordered him.

As Metzner opened his mouth to resume his argument, Audré tilted her head and rested her eyes on the man sitting behind the prisoner's chamber.

'Enjoy your freedom as long as you can Augustus for I am just bidding my time.' she thought, though outwardly she was completely straight-faced waiting to be thrashed by Olivier Metzner.

•••••

Had Draco known that the repercussions of his new challenge would cost him so much, he would have thought twice before being carried away by Hermione's accusation that he wasn't Adrian's father but a sperm donor.

His son himself said that 'Monsieur is' his 'parent' meaning nothing but his father.

But he had made the deal before his aunt and mother and now there was no way he could persuade Hermione to be less severe on terms and conditions she had set for him.

Starting from this morning Draco was missing his home, the Malfoy Manor terribly. The prospect that he has bound himself in a twelve year long self-imposed prison in France was making him furious with himself.

'Why didn't I see this coming?' he asked himself for the thousandth of time since morning as he arrived in his office and peered into the cauldron of 'specialized Polyjuice Potion' that was under Stasis Charm before he left it on Friday, 'She dragged me into it because she wants me to be punished and I followed her like a dog after his bone.' He chided himself.

He had to admit grudgingly that Hermione had shown almost Slytherin cunningness by asking his mother and aunt to stay as an alibi of the deal she had struck with him.

As soon as Draco was sure that his Potion was going the way he had planned it to modify its duration of action and lengthen it from one hour to at least six hours, he sat down to write two letters: one for the Chief Goblin to close down his vault at Gringotts and another to Hermione to inform that he had been true to his words.

But most troubling aspect was buying a home for Adrian just beside the Delacour residence.

'Why should I endeavor to buy one when my son has an entire palace at his disposition in his own country?' he thought ruefully though he knew the answer already.

It made sense that Hermione wouldn't want to go back to the place where Draco tortured her but he couldn't deny that it was making him feel resentful and on self-exile.

The Delacour residence being situated in _Ile de la Cit__é_, at the heart of Paris on river Seine, was a prestigious location and a rare place where one couldn't easily find a house to buy. Except for the outrageous amount of money it would require to do so, which would have been nothing had his vault been open, the chance that Draco might find an establishment worthy enough for his son was next to his chances in going to the moon on his broom.

'She did it on purpose.' he slammed on his desk, 'How am I supposed to even find one in that neighbourhood? Couldn't she ask me to buy a home for Adrian at some other place? Like beside my uncle's Château?'

Now the most important issue apart from his job, studies, the blasted experiment he had agreed to take part in exchange of Apolline's memories was - money.

"Money? Money!" Draco let out an exasperated cry, "Has anyone ever heard of a Malfoy who had to worry for money? Malfoys are born on money, roll on money, live on money and die on money."

But Hermione's one deal had robbed him of his birth right on Malfoy money and he was virtually a Knut-less wizard now, with nothing but his name and determination to take him forward.

But he was adamant now.

No matter what happened; no matter what he had to go through, Draco Malfoy would never let his Claim on his only son Adrian.

The boy was brought to this world by his mother, Hermione, but Draco has some contribution in it, however small and heinous, but he wasn't going to let that go so easily.

'She wants me to burn in the fire that she burnt?' Draco asked himself, 'Fine, I will and I will prove that I am Adrian's father. That I and only I can be his father, no one else.' He thought determinedly before leaving his office for the apparition point that will take him to Sorbonne for the day's lecture class.

To make matters even worse, his peer Dominique was sporting a cold-face on him.

"Dominique, will you please spit out what's your problem?" Draco asked him irritably; somehow he wasn't quite accustomed to be ignored by his compatriots.

But the man simply left the seat beside him and went to sit beside Marie.

"Fine!" Draco muttered detestably, "I will get back to you for that, filthy half-blood."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Adrian's blood status popped into his head and Draco bit his tongue.

'Draco, cool down. Don't be so agitated. You need to think. Remember what father used to say? That Malfoys never lose head.' he took a deep calming breath and tried to get back his Malfoy brain, 'Don't make Hermione think that she has defeated you. Take it as a challenge and try to win.'

The lecture class that followed dealt with some of the topics Draco had been studying recently, so he paid attention to his teacher. It was almost at the end of the lecture that an insane idea hit him.

Their professor asked a question regarding the Right of a Wizarding citizen to Yohan, their Quidditch team captain and Draco suddenly felt the wheels of his brain working at last.

'Why didn't I see him before?' he asked himself incredulously, 'The Seekers are paid way more than I am paid for my job.'

With his plan now formulating, Draco felt eyes watching him and found that they were none other than Dominique's.

Elated, Draco winked at him and his peer simply stared.

"What's the new plan?" he asked Draco casually once the class was over and they were handed back their homeworks which to Draco's pleasure again received an 'O', "Planning to kill Yohan?" he slumped on the bench beside Draco.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Draco asked back coolly, "Besides, why should I tell you?" he shrugged, "You ignored me when I asked you what's wrong with you?"

"And you ignored me yesterday when I asked you about anyone coming from your family." Dominique supplied, "I guess Malfoys were never ignored and that too by a filthy half-blood like me." he said carelessly, "We are quits now."

Draco didn't know how to jibe someone who was always ready to be jibed; so he discarded any further attempts and heaved his bag on his shoulder before following Yohan out.

His team captain was in deep a snog with his girlfriend when Draco finally approached him.

"Yohan!" he called him solemnly and watched as the couple slowly untangled themselves before Yohan turned to him with a cold demeanor.

"The training won't start until the next match is scheduled." He informed Draco icily before attempting to return to his earlier occupation but Draco stopped him.

"I am sorry for my misconduct, captain." He said calmly, internally biting his teeth and strangling his Malfoy pride, "I was feeling very bitter at that moment and took it off on you which was very wrong of me to do."

Yohan cast him a cool glare before nodding and resuming his snogging session.

"Never heard of a Malfoy apologizing publicly." Dominique said cheekily as he joined him, evidently he had been eavesdropping to their little conversation, "Are you really Malfoy or someone else under the fine skin of Draco Malfoy?" he asked comically.

'To hell with you, Yohan.' Draco thought before returning his gaze to Dominique, "Who said I apologized?" he asked lightly, "Malfoys never apologize." He said proudly to Dominique's skeptic look, "But they can say sorry sometimes when it appears that the person holds some key to their goals." He added.

"I knew it, Draco. Thanks for confirming it." Dominique attested, "Now, tell me what was the reason behind that selfish sorry?"

Draco's Potion waiting in his office, he walked faster to reach the apparition point.

"Lillé Lycans." He replied mysteriously before leaving his peer on the foot of the stairs.

•••••

Hermione was looking at the small box that she had taken the precious night from none other than Draco Malfoy on his aunt's request.

She had been too mad to pay any attention to it at that time.

At first glance, she hadn't paid notice to the ring inside it; it was like a ring of slavery from her rapist who was plotting to be her husband, a role she would never truly allow Malfoy as long as she breathed on this planet.

But now, after receiving a letter from the same man, who had knelt down before her to in order to give that ring to her, which said that he has closed down his vaults this very morning, Hermione felt curious to know what lay inside the box that Draco Malfoy was so adamant to give her.

So after many attempts which mostly culminated into her throwing the box again and again inside the drawer she had kept it last night, Hermione opened the lid at last.

The ring was a gold one and very simple.

Daisies were engraved on the outside surface of the ring and thankfully there were no precious stones.

At first glance, it appeared very simple and Hermione had to admit grudgingly that the ring was beautiful.

She closed the lid and was about to throw the box back inside the drawer to lock it for the rest of her life when a gentle hand stopped her.

"Don't do that." Audré's voice bid gently, "The ring's place in on your finger, Jean, not inside the drawer." She said calmly.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears that Audré was actually saying her to put on the ring that her violator had given her for reasons unknown.

"Aunt, I took it last night just because you told me to." she said solemnly, "Please don't test my patience and trust." She pledged.

To her surprise, Audré smiled and took out the ring before putting it on Hermione's left middle finger.

"My father Renée Chombrun used to say that it is essential sometimes to lose in order to win bigger games." She said adjusting the ring on Hermione's finger, "I didn't tell you to take it without thinking about it beforehand, Jean." she said patiently.

"I am not going to wear this ring." Hermione said fiercely, "No matter what happens."

"Even if it irritated Draco to the extreme?" Audré asked evenly and Hermione frowned, "Listen, Jean, Draco gave you this ring with all his dignity and honour. He worked and bought this ring for you and in return…" she paused and smiled mysteriously, "…you are going to make him regret it…regret that he forced you to take this ring."

"Regret?" Hermione asked mockingly, "Malfoy never regrets."

"That is a statement well suited for Draco, not you, Jean." Audré said, looking highly amused, "He will regret and I will tell you how. When I was at Beauxbatons, there was a boy a year older than me, who suddenly started following me around the castle. In my school, I was mostly known as iron maiden and all the boys in my class as well as those above and below knew that it was very hard to please me. So, they would give me a wide berth except for this boy who seemed to be very interested in giving me a bracelet. No matter how hard I explained him – that I wasn't interested in him or his bracelet the more desperate he became. Then, one fine day, extremely irritated I took it and you know what I did with it?" she asked Hermione.

"Threw it away?" Hermione supplied.

Audré shook her head, "No, dear, I placed it around my cat's neck and made sure that the whole school saw that. The boy who was hailed by his classmates for finally being able to pass something to the 'iron maiden' Audré was, jeered by them. He couldn't even ask me why I did that because the bracelet was my property and I could use it as I please." She explained, "I know it was most cruel of me but if anyone disturbs me on purpose, I punish him or her like that."

And then it dawned on Hermione.

"You want me to toy with it?" she almost whispered and Audré nodded.

"I told you dear, sometime in order win a big game we must lose a small piece." She said serenely, "Draco is a typical stubborn Malfoy and he needs to learn that he can't have everything his way all the time. The nobility of a wedding ring is that it is most exclusively worn at left ring finger and nowhere else. You, my dear, will wear it anywhere but your ring finger, preferably on different finger on different days and sometimes even take it off for days." She said with a charming smile, "And then, enjoy Draco's reaction." She winked.

Hermione snorted, "Aunt, sometimes I wonder who is the better plotter you or Salazar Slytherin?" she commented and removed her ring from the middle finger before putting it back on her left thumb.

"I guess, it is you, my dear for you have taken away Draco's freedom with just one concept – sperm donor." Audré complimented Hermione, "And with that ring, he is now imprisoned into his own trap by the name of marriage that he had set for you. I know you did it on purpose and I applaud you for that. Draco needs to understand that a marriage isn't carried out of obligation but out of mutual love and respect, which is not present in this case." She said soberly.

Hermione sighed for inside she knew no matter how she devised, she was stuck in this trap too.

"I just thought that if I am to be in this so called marriage and leave behind those I love, aunt, why not just turn the table and make Malfoy face the same." She said dejectedly, "That if I am to lose, he is not to win over me. To make him feel what it means to be stuck with almost next to no hope. I just wanted to give him the taste of bitter angst he gave me six years ago."

"And you did well." Audré patted Hermione's shoulder approvingly, "Light it might appear at first glance, Jean, but for Draco living in a country that he doesn't call his own and earning for the first time in his life when he had been brought up in the luxuries of Malfoy Manor, isn't going to be easy as you think. You are a hard working woman and can cope up with the work load but Draco is new in this field and with the added expectation of buying a house for his son Adrian with his honest money, this challenge is going to cost him more than he thought he could possibly give." She said contentedly, "Where is my little man, by the way?" she looked around casually for Adrian.

It was at that moment that Hermione noticed Audré was wearing her official uniform for Wizengamot lawyers.

"I am sorry, aunt, I forgot to ask you about the trial." She said earnestly, "I have been so lost these days with Malfoy and his devious means that I hardly paid attention to anything." She tried to explain, "What happened? Did your plan work out?" she asked curiously.

Audré nodded with a gentle smile, "Metzner was very satisfied at the end of first day of trial. I let him win the argument. The case has been adjourned for another week." She informed Hermione airily, "Now where is my little grandson for I will go mad unless I hear his sweet voice." She demanded.

"Adrian was playing with his friends so I decided to leave him in Lillian's care and sneaked back here to see what the hell Malfoy was so adamant to give me." Hermione replied, "I didn't want to open the box before him because he will bombard me with his questions which I assure, aunt, I am not willing to answer at all. You now I don't lie to him." She said seriously.

Audré was about to comment when Lillian walked into Hermione's bedroom without Adrian.

"Monsieur Delacour has come and your son is at his care." She explained to Hermione's questioning look, "He says he has urgent news." She informed her mother.

Feeling the usual surge of pleasant guilt circulate through her veins whenever Alexis came, Hermione followed an interested Audré out.

'If I won't get the chance to live my life happily Malfoy won't too.' she thought resolutely, 'Let him run behind this mirage that he will have my son once he buys him a house while I sit back and relax.' She thought contentedly.

Surely enough Adrian was having a sword fight with his beloved uncle who, hadn't Malfoy butted in, could have been his loving father. The little boy is now forced to live in a home that he can't call entirely his while his mother will be facing a lonely life for the remaining part of it.

"Mama, see uncle Alexis brought me a pair of swords." Adrian ran to Hermione and showed her the wooden swords, "He says I am the savi…" he stammered and Alexis supplied kindly, "Savior, Adrian, savior."

"Yes, savior of Paris." Adrian intoned, "I will fight for my lady. My Mama." He lifted the sword in the air proudly, "And I will fight Monsieur if he hurts you." He said dismissively.

Malfoy, unfortunately, chose to walk into aunt Audré's parlour at that moment and didn't fail to miss Adrian's last words.

He gave Adrian the most intrigued look before walking over to him, where he stood beside Hermione.

Hermione was amazed how her five and a half year old son stood on his ground before the six feet tall lean man who kneeled down before her son and leveled their eyes.

"Why does Mama's little rabbit think that Monsieur will hurt his Mama?" Malfoy asked Adrian in a barely audible whisper.

"Because you fought Mama." Adrian replied earnestly, his grey eyes wide but truthful, "She came here because of you."

Hermione didn't know how to bring the situation under control.

'What if Malfoy tried to brainwash my son?' she thought apprehensively, 'Oh Adrian, why do you always have to show chivalry?'

"Did I?" Malfoy asked Adrian looking up at Hermione this time, "Did I fight you, Hermione?" he asked her.

Every nerve in Hermione's body went taut at the mention of the name by which Malfoy called her. She glared at him, trying to burn him on the floor.

"I prefer not to comment Malfoy." She said loftily, trying hard to ignore the fact that he used her given name to address her, "Adrian, why don't you go and show your sword to aunt Lillian." she offered him.

"But I am not done with my son." Malfoy gave a infuriating smirk and turned his head to Adrian, "Your Mama is right, Adrian, I did fight her." He confessed and Hermione gripped her wand tightly, ready to curse should the insensible bastard breathed a word about Adrian's conception, "But I promised last night that I won't fight her ever again." He said solemnly.

Adrian looked up at Hermione, "Mama is it true?" he asked innocently.

Hermione was about to reply when Malfoy replied on her stead.

"It is." He said fixing his gaze on Hermione's thumb with a scowl, "I gave your Mama a ring as a truce and she accepted it." He said through gritted teeth, "Look at your Mama's left hand." He offered Adrian.

As Adrian's eyes moved to Hermione's left hand, an impossibly good idea struck her.

"This ring?" Hermione showed the ring to Adrian with an air of supreme confidence, "This ring is nothing but part of a deal that I made with Monsieur." She told her son.

"What deal?" Adrian asked just the question Hermione had been waiting for and she noticed how Malfoy's grey eyes lit up.

"I asked Monsieur to buy my little rabbit a house just beside grandma Apolline's so that he can go to school and play with his old friends like Louis, Gina and others." Hermione replied playfully.

"You did?" Adrian asked her before turning his eyes to Malfoy, "And you will buy me a house?" he asked him curiously.

Malfoy was staring at Hermione like a statue, loath etched on each line of his face when he replied, "Yes, father will, Adrian." he almost growled.

"When?" was Adrian's next query and Hermione couldn't be more delighted.

"Very soon, Adrian, very soon." Malfoy replied fervently and Hermione smirked.

"Yes, Adrian, it will be ready around next decade." She added teasingly and nudged her son forward, "Now if you will please excuse us, Malfoy." She arched an eyebrow and Malfoy stood up before moving aside.

Fortunately, the rest of the occupants of Audré's parlour – Alexis and Audré both were in a deep conversation and acting as if they hadn't heard a word while Lillian left with Adrian promising to him a game of sword fighting.

"Jean, I need you to hear this." Audré called Hermione urgently, "I asked Delacour to inform Pasteur about the outcome of today's proceedings to see his reaction. You know what he did?" she asked, looking highly annoyed.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Alexis for the answer while Malfoy joined their group.

"He said that after last his last meeting with Madame Malfoy, he won't help any purebloods." Alexis replied, "Now Madame Malfoy, me, Malfoy, Julian…" he counted on his finger, "…all of us here are purebloods and Pasteur said he wouldn't even talk to purebloods because they treat others like dirt."

"But wasn't Pasteur the one who worked for the pureblood Rochés?" Malfoys asked Alexis sharply, "Isn't he a pureblood himself?"

"We don't know." Audré shook her head pensively, "We don't know anything about Pasteur except for the rumours that surround his like a fog, Draco. But why did he say that? It can't be because he hates pureblood?" she asked Alexis.

"No idea, Madame." Alexis confessed, "I was planning to ask you."

"He is trying to delay us again." Hermione replied suddenly, "He knows that we are being extremely confidential and not everyone can be allowed in this." she tried to explain, "Besides, no Muggleborn or half-blood would like tread his shadow for he is a well-known non-pureblood hater. He is doing this thinking that there isn't a Muggleborn among us to approach him." She said firmly.

"NO!" both Alexis and Malfoy blurted out realizing Hermione's plan.

"Granger, I forbid you." Malfoy demanded while Alexis shook his head, "Please, don't even think about it, Jean. It's dangerous." He pledged.

"Why not?" Hermione asked scowling at Malfoy, "I am old enough to understand what is dangerous and what isn't for me, Alexis. I am the only Muggleborn witch in this entire household who is related with this confidential matter. Except for me, I guess only the Minister of Magic is eligible to fit Pasteur's criteria because he is a Muggleborn wizard too. We need to know what he is planning and we need to know it fast to avoid any foul playing."

"But…" Malfoy started again.

"Thank you, nephew, for your kind and heartfelt concern in Jean's welfare." Audré overruled Malfoy's protests, "But I am with Jean. She isn't a child and if you two escort her to Pasteur maybe we will be able to learn what's his intention or reluctance or both." She supported Hermione, "Jean, I know I am asking a lot from you but know this that your aunt trusts your abilities. Not for anything you are the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts at the tender age of twenty five." She placed a confident hand on Hermione's shoulder.

With that being settled, Hermione returned to her quarters to get dressed adequately for the cold weather of Marseilles.

As promised Lillian was putting on a good defense under Adrian's attacking attitude and Hermione paused briefly to watch them play.

"I am the Knight…yay…come fight…" her son was challenging Lillian excitedly and it somehow reminded Hermione of Sir Cadogan's portrait.

Hermione's amusement evaporated the following moment when Sir Cadogan's memory took her to the most inevitable place related to it: Hogwarts and her friends, of the life she had left behind.

Somberly, Hermione climbed the stairs back to her bedroom.

It won't do her any good to pine over the life she willingly left behind. Her future was Adrian and Merlin forbid that day she would let Malfoy win over her again.

•••••

Though Draco was looking forward to the visit to Château d'If for it will help him assess Alexis-Hermione relationship from up close, the moment his eyes caught the glimpse of a gold band around Hermione's left thumb, he gritted his teeth again.

'How dare she?' he thought furiously 'That's a wedding ring for Merlin's sake!'

His wife however was completely oblivious to his anger and resentment encircling the improper placement of the ring that he had given her. She chatted animatedly with Alexis about trivial matters like how Apolline was, when was Fleur's expected date of delivery and whether Apolline wished to visit her daughter in Britain.

"Maman, still hasn't given it a thought, Jean." Alexis informed Hermione as they walked for the apparition point, "She is tense about the trial too because it concerns both family's safety."

Draco was silent as a grave as he followed the pair and reached the apparition point. He was expecting Hermione to take Alexis's hand for the co-apparition but she denied the offer.

"I know where to apparate, Alexis, thank you." She said with a mild smile, "I will follow you."

Draco didn't miss the use of 'you' instead of 'you two'. It was evident Hermione wasn't acknowledging his presence.

'That's better than taking Alexis's hand.' He thought contentedly while his earlier fury was replaced by a pride he didn't know where it originated, 'She is…' he paused in his stream of thoughts.

'She is what?'

'What is Hermione?'

'She is innocent and pure, that much I am sure of but she is also…'

With Alexis apparating first, Draco tried hard to concentrate on the patch of shoreline where they usually apparated for their visits to Château d'If and turned on the spot following Hermione's apparition.

The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground and a soft body was lying over him.

"Ouch! What the…" Hermione's voice came from above his before it froze realizing that they had both apparated on the same spot and collided with each other.

"Careful, Grang…" Draco started but Hermione scurried away from over his body.

A hand was offered to him and looking up, Draco saw that it was Alexis's.

Feeling a strange warmth had touched and left his body the moment Hermione slipped away, Draco took it and stood up steadily.

Hermione was looking at anyplace but he and Draco noticed she was slightly trembling while embracing herself tightly.

Alexis took off his traveling cloak and placed lightly over Hermione's shoulder, "Here, Jean, it will keep you warm." He said gently.

Realizing that the trembling wasn't anyway related to cold air of Marseilles for Hermione was wearing a thick jumper under her travelling cloak, Draco sighed internally.

It was he that she was trembling from…contact with him that made her shiver like that.

Even after all these years, with Wizard's Oath, Sacred Marriage rite and an Unbreakable Vow, Hermione shivers and trembles from an accidental contact with him.

How deep must the wound run to make her feel that way?

The rest of the journey by boat to Château d'If was uneventful and to Draco's dismay, Hermione was once again silent.

She didn't speak when they reached the foreboding Wizarding prison, climbed out of the boat, climbed up the cliff on which it was standing and entered the perimeter of the prison guarded by watch towers that were under control of Dementors.

Noting Hermione's lost look, Draco, who was now on two minds for he felt pretty annoyed that Hermione had accepted Alexis's cloak and a sole penance for making her uncomfortable, was suddenly visited by an idea when he saw the dominating figures of the Dementors.

Before the guards who would escort them inside the prison could so much as whip their wands, he withdrew his own and remembering the happiest memory of his life that he acquired just the previous night, whispered the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum."

His Osprey burst out from the end of his wand and with its bright luminescence almost blinded them all.

He watched in contentment as Hermione stared at the Patronus, her brilliant brown pair shining in its light and amazed.

"I didn't know your Patronus is so beautiful, Alexis." She said, awe-struck, "When did you conjure it?" she asked.

"It isn't mine, Jean. It is Malfoy's." Alexis replied evenly and Draco watched how immediately Hermione's face fell.

"I think we should go inside." She said in an undertone and followed the guards hurriedly inside, leaving Draco alone with his Patronus.

Shaking his head in defeat and annoyance, Draco followed suit.

•••••

"Mudblood, eh?" the man behind the bars asked Hermione and she lifted her chin proudly in response.

With his long tangled hair, lean body and maniac eyes Pasteur was reminding Hermione of a male version of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Don't you dare call her that!" the most unexpected of men came forward on Hermione's defense – Draco Malfoy.

With extreme self discipline Hermione controlled her intense desire to spit on Malfoy's face.

'Hypocrite bastard!' she gritted her teeth, 'He spent his entire life calling me that.'

"Really?" Pasteur jeered him, "I see that I touched a nerve."

"Pasteur." Alexis warned him in a low growl, "You said you wanted to talk to someone who wasn't a pureblood and this lady volunteered. So, if you have anything valuable in your stock she is here for another five minutes otherwise we live."

"Leave us." Pasteur rested his eyes on Hermione and commanded her male companions.

"Impossible!" Malfoy exclaimed, "I won't leave my wife alone here for the whole world."

That was enough for Hermione who turned to Malfoy at last.

"Malfoy, if you open your mouth once again, I will make sure that you receive a Tongue Tying Curse for calling me your wife." She said icily, "It doesn't suit you to be compassionate about me."

Malfoy, on the other, hand advanced her until he invaded her private space.

He leaned forward and lowered his mouth at Hermione's ears with a deliberate look.

"Granger, I have tolerated your insolence for long and been very lenient until now." he whispered into her ears and Hermione fisted her hands to control the sudden rush of fear, "If you insult me in public once again, I will forget that we are on a truce." He hissed.

"Try me." Hermione hissed back, proudly.

But the universal bastard simply smirked and left her standing before Pasteur's cell.

"Your husband is a charming man." she heard Pasteur commented in a bored voice, "How come a pureblood like him ended up with a Mudblood like you?" he asked gleefully.

"That's none of your business." Hermione replied firmly, "Alexis, it's okay." She turned to the man waiting for her approval cautiously, "I am fine." She assured him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Pasteur taunted her as Alexis left, "The way he looks at you says that you have a very colourful life." he smirked.

"Your five minutes are over." Hermione checked her watch and turned to leave, "I knew you are nothing but a dumpster, Pasteur, and visiting you was a stunt to prove that."

"Wait, Mudblood." She heard Pasteur calling her from behind, "I may be a dumpster but is there any proof that you are a Mudblood too?"

Hermione silently turned, "Why would you care? That isn't anyway related to my colourful life." she shrugged.

Even in the low light of the dungeon prison, Hermione saw Pasteur's smirk broadened.

"You know what, Mudblood, I like you." He said, "Not because in your veins run the filthiest blood ever possible, no. I like the courage you are desperately trying to display. It isn't an easy task to stand before Lé Pasteur feigning as a Mudblood." He sneered.

Hermione slowly walked to Pasteur, rolled the sleeve of her left forearm and lifted it high enough for him to see.

"I am a Mudblood." She confirmed him proudly showing the writing engraved on her skin, "And I am no way scared of you, Pasteur, for I faced worse than you can even imagine."

Pasteur looked solemnly at Hermione's forearm until she covered it again, "Whom did you face, Mudblood?" he asked her.

"My name is Jean Granger and I prefer that name over your insistent using of the popular word 'Mudblood'." Hermione said icily, "I am not interested in sharing my life history with the kinds of you." She shook her head, "You are doing this for your own benefit so the more you talk the better you live." She reminded Pasteur.

"How about a quid pro quo?" Pasteur offered her evenly, "Something in exchange of something."

Hermione stared at the man.

"Quid pro quo with a Mudblood?" Hermione asked Pasteur with a skeptic smile, "That isn't very befitting to your image as a hardcore Mudblood hater."

"Sometimes the most expected things come from the most unexpected people, Madame Granger." Pasteur commented lightly, "You will see soon enough. So, what do you say? Deal or no deal?"

Hermione considered the offer before turning it down.

Pasteur surely knew some vital informations regarding the Knights and was willing to share it with her for some mysterious reasons.

But will she put her own safety in jeopardy if she accepted his deal?

Why was he suddenly so interested in her?

What was his plan?

Numerous questions popped up in her head but the answer was only one: she was a Gryffindor.

"I am still waiting." She heard Pasteur remind her, "Not to mention that, this is once in a life opportunity for you to know one of the most infamous criminal minds of all time."

"Deal." Hermione made up her mind, "But do not delude yourself in thinking that I am interested in you. No." she shook her head, "I am only curious to know how you play out this game; find out if you are really as smart as you claim you are." She challenged him.

"Then, by implication, you think you are smarter than me since I am interested in you?" Pasteur winked at Hermione.

"No. You have other reasons." Hermione replied, ignoring the taunt.

"What reasons?" Pasteur asked comically.

"You are insane." Hermione stated.

"Most Enthralled by your acumen." Pasteur commented lightly, "Let's come to business, shall we? Tell me who engraved that word on your skin?" he asked Hermione.

"What do you offer in exchange?" Hermione sounded more like Draco Malfoy to her own ears.

"Let's see." Pasteur tapped on his lips and feigned thoughtfulness, "What about how to undo Metzner's claim that Rochés wasn't the one who poisoned Guizot?" he arched an eyebrow at Hermione.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N 1: Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

*Thanks to Nikki98, Grovek26, surugusasa, AMBERJANUS, MARIEL and DSM for their reviews.

_****MARIEL: I READ YOUR REVIEW AND YOUR ANSWER IS IN CHAPTER 49.**_

_*****I AM WARNING ALL MY READERS NOW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH VERY CONTROVERSIAL ISSUES ONLY SUITABLE FOR VERY MATURE PEOPLE. IT IS THEREFORE ADVISABLE THAT YOU DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND PLEASE UNFOLLOW ME WITHOUT BOTHERING TO REVIEW.**_

_******VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**I know you are already irked by the name of this chapter but please don't avoid the note that follows.**_

_**As an author, writing TPA is becoming increasingly challenging for me for I wanted from the very beginning to be true to the diverse human nature and reality. The story covering its 50th chapter is a mark of recognition from my readers that they love this story and it is time to reveal half of my motive for writing it.**_

_**Firstly, TPA is a tribute to all the rape survivors out there and a very small effort to show the trauma they go through. It is also a tribute to womanhood and most importantly motherhood overcoming all obstacles. Here I will show you what real angst, darkness and remorse is for you have no idea how dark I can write (no boasting there). I will also show the true meaning of love and redemption that will arise from it.**_

_**With that being said, secondly, I have 15 different endings for this very fiction and I assure you each are different from the other. But, I went for the one that I think will be true for the characters that I am dealing with: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I am not Hermione so my decision and judgments will not be reflected here. I am not looking for fame or recognition, I am quite a useless author considering the usual fictions that are you are accustomed to read and this isn't a stunt to gain popularity. This is a writing to provoke your thoughts.**_

_**Third and most importantly, this story is a very ugly one. It deals with ugly incidents, thoughts, actions, words and most importantly ugly reality that surrounds us. For the sake of fiction, I have embedded fun, light moments and some subtle romances here but the root of this story is very bitter, almost like Hemlock. Some of my very charming readers have been threatening me to report it. I ask them to go forward and do it, for I am confident that no matter what they do, how hard they try, they can't stifle my voice or silence my thoughts. From the ashes I will rise again and write. Because, I am determined to write and finish this story with the ending that 'I' chose for it, according to the characters and reality that I am dealing with.**_

Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.

The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 51: The Death of Draco Malfoy.**

Hermione didn't miss the look of resentment that appeared on Draco's face when her son of five and a half years ran, jumped into her outstretched arms and embraced her tightly around her middle.

"Mama! You came!" Adrian exclaimed longingly.

Returning home at around nine o'clock after their meeting with Pasteur at Château d'If, Hermione was heartily welcomed by her son, who had been waiting for his mother impatiently at aunt Audré's parlour.

"I came, little rabbit. Mama came home." Hermione stroked her son's curls fondly, bathing in the pleasant glory of motherhood, "Now tell me that you were a good boy and did your homeworks properly." she enquired from her son, "I will be checking them before we go to bed." She warned him.

"Always asking me about homeworks." Her son complained, looking up at her and fixing his innocent grey orbs at her brown pair, "I did it. Grandma Audré and Aunt Lillian showed me." he informed his mother.

"That's like my good boy." Pleased, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Adrian on forehead, "Mama will read you a new story tonight." She smiled when her son exclaimed with a loud and happy 'yay!'

"The savior of Paris has been working hard this evening, Jean." Audré's amused voice came from the sofa she was sitting on, "Not to mention the brave fight he put on and how he defeated his aunt on sword fight for a grand total of five times." She said, her eyes round like a ball to convey her surprise.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the comment for she had seen how her own 'Sir Cadogan' had invited his aunt into a duel.

"Monsieur Delacour, please make yourself at home." Hermione heard Audré invited Alexis while she ignored Malfoy completely and walked over to join Audré and Lillian, "I will be delighted if you could join us for dinner." She said pleasantly.

"Thanks for your gracious offer, Madame Malfoy, but I must respectfully decline for my mother is waiting for me at home." Alexis seated himself just opposite Lillian while Adrian landed on his lap, "I hope I find you well Mademoiselle Lillian." he asked her courteously.

Lillian nodded, "Thank you very much, Monsieur Delacour." she replied elegantly and Hermione, now taking off her traveling cloak, gave the pair a curious look before Audré's voice brought her to senses.

"I know all of you are very tired and I don't wish to keep you for long but I am pretty curious to know what happened at Château d'If." She told them.

"Pasteur asked Granger for a quid pro quo deal and she agreed."

Malfoy's abrupt and sharp answer to his aunt's query couldn't annoy Hermione more. She glared at him while the infuriating Slytherin simply glared back.

"I did aunt." Keeping her eyes directly fixed at Malfoy's pairs, Hermione admitted challengingly.

"Well, Jean is an intelligent woman and I have complete faith on her, Draco." She heard Audré's confident voice from beside her, "There is no need to be so hyper about it because if you haven't already noticed it, Pasteur is at Château d'If not at Château de la Grange-Bléneau."

Audré's words cleared Hermione of whatever fear and doubt she had been harbouring in her mind since the deal with Pasteur, "He told me how to undo Metzner's claim that Rochés wasn't the one who tried to poison the Minister." She informed her, "And in return I had to tell him about the word written on my left forearm."

"What is written in your forearm, Mama?" Adrian, who had been playing with Alexis's pen and neck-tie, asked Hermione curiously.

The darkened look that appeared on Malfoy's face immediately didn't miss Hermione's sharp observation.

"Do you like my tie, Adrian?" Alexis asked him before Hermione could answer her son, "Do you want to wear it?" he asked while loosening the knot, "It is for adult men."

"I think we should keep this conversation for later." Audré commented casting cautious glance at Adrian, who was now happily accepting Alexis's neck-tie, "Delacour, my mother will be turning in her grave if she sees her daughter's guest leaving this Château with an empty-stomach at dinner time and will surely haunt me tonight. You are, therefore, not allowed to leave until the dinner is over." She said dismissively before standing up.

Following the small group, where a happy Adrian was sporting an overlarge scarlet neck-tie that made him strangely resemble Dobby, Hermione entered the dining room.

The dinner that followed was delicious as usual but for Hermione, the most intriguing part was Lillian and Alexis interaction.

"Maman scolded Gabrielle this morning for not inviting Mademoiselle Lillian to our home while she had spent almost a week at your care when Jean and Adrian fractured their arms." He told Audré, "We would be delighted if she returned a visit at a time of her convenience."

"That's very kind of Apolline." Audré commented, "My daughter is also fond of Gabrielle for they are almost same age and can be good company for each other."

Lillian almost choked on her soup at this comment and coughed which caused everyone to look at her.

"Where is Julian and aunt Narcissa?" Lillian asked her mother and Hermione strongly suspected she was trying to hide her true feelings regarding the Veelas, "Will they not join us for dinner?"

Audré was frowning at her daughter when she replied, "Julian is tired and sleeping in his room; he has asked me not to call him for dinner. Narcissa has also made similar request for reasons that are unknown."

"Why unknown?" Malfoy asked his aunt, frowning deeper than her, "Didn't you ask her?"

"I assure you I did, Draco, but she has full rights not to answer them." Audré replied with a cautious glance at Alexis's direction.

"Monsiuer's Mama is unhappy." Adrian intoned from his soup and Hermione bit her tongue in embarrassment for it was evident from Audré's looks that something serious has happened that she didn't want to share before Alexis, "I heard her telling grandma Audré." He confessed.

"Adrian, a true gentleman never listens when ladies talk." Hermione tried her best to control the damage that her son had done unintentionally.

"But Mama, I was not listening." Her son protested, looking up from his soup, "I heard them." he corrected his mother.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever Adrian, from this moment on Mama forbids you to listen, hear, eavesdrop other people's conversation." She mentioned all the terms she could remember, "This isn't befitting a gentleman and surely not someone who is the savior of Paris." she said firmly.

"Okay I will close my ears and close Peter's too." Adrian responded, pouting his lips, "And I will finish my soup before you scold me again." He took his small spoon somberly before dipping it in his small bowl.

Hermione was about to admonish her son for arguing back when Audré's voice interrupted her.

"Hallowe'en is coming in ten days, Jean. What have you planned to make for Adrian's costume?" she asked Hermione lightly and turning at her, Hermione found Audré giving her a deliberate look.

"I….I haven't…" she stammered from sudden change of subject, "I haven't planned anything." She confessed, "I didn't get time to think about it."

"Mama always forgets." Adrian interjected, "She forgets her birthday, her purse, kissing me in the morning before I go to school, giving Peter a bath and a loooooooottttttttttttttt…" he stretched his arms sideways "…of other things. Last year Mama forgot about Hallowe'en and grandma Apolline made me an orange costume." He told the table.

"Orange?" Malfoy he repeated after Adrian, "An actual orange?" he asked incredulously, "I wonder how he looked like." He said irritably.

"I assure you, Malfoy, that Adrian looked very cute in his actual orange costume." Alexis informed him in an even voice before Hermione could snap, "It suited him very well."

"But I think his father's Slytherin green colour will suit him way better than Chudley Cannons' colour." Malfoy remarked coolly, "This year he will wear green." He said in a tone of finality.

If anything infuriated Hermione more than Draco Malfoy's constant attempts to intrude in her somehow peaceful life, it was the infuriating way that he commanded Hermione and her son. She was half a mind hexing him into oblivion when Adrian spoke up.

"I don't like green." He said straightly on Malfoy's face, "I like orange very much and Peter likes it too, don't you Peter?" he asked his rabbit who was devouring his allotted hay on a separate chair and when it wasn't clear whether the mute animal nodded or shook its head, "He said he likes it." he replied on Peter's stead.

Hermione gave Malfoy a look of pure loathe before kissing her son's forehead with a challenging arch of her eyebrow and took off her ring from her thumb to place it on her left little finger before his very eyes.

To her immense pleasure, her little ploy wasn't lost for Malfoy gripped his fork so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Rest of the dinner was uneventful apart from Alexis's small attempts to exchange a civil conversation with Lillian which the young woman returned with forced politeness.

"I must admit that your mode of chess playing is very interesting." He commented on his poached fish, "Who taught you to play chess?" he asked Lillian.

"Maman." Lillian replied curtly, "You may not know it but she is the best chess player in whole Paris, even France I guess." She said proudly.

"Really?" Alexis asked Audré, curious, "Then Jean can learn chess from you." He cast an approving glance at Hermione, "She is awful at chess." He teased Hermione.

"Mama isn't awful, uncle." Adrian defended his mother, cutting his poached fish with more force than necessary, "My Mama is the best." He declared dismissively.

Everyone but Malfoy joined the laugh that followed this little Magna Carta and Hermione felt her confidence and pride on her son reach the sky.

The dinner finally over after a delicious dessert of lemon soufflés, Alexis took his leave, leaving behind his neck tie, hanging around Adrian's neck.

"Jean, can I have a word with you?" Hermione heard Audré asked her as she waved Alexis good night, "My dear little man, can you go to the kitchen with Aunt Lillian and bring your poor, old grandma a cup of coffee?" She directed her next question at Adrian who jumped down from his chair enthusiastically and with a curt 'Ok' dragged out Lillian with him hurriedly, "And Draco, it's personal." She added to Malfoy's questioning frown.

Hermione was expecting Audré to ask her about her deal with Pasteur when she asked her a completely different question.

"Jean, what are your plans regarding Narcissa?" she asked her once Malfoy exited the dining room, "Have you given my words a thought?"

Hermione had to be honest with Audré, "I didn't aunt." she replied solemnly, "I am sorry but I just couldn't spare a moment after our last conversation on Saturday. Today was my first workday of the week and the workload is usually more on Mondays. After I returned home from Gringotts, I took care of Adrian and then I left for Château d'If." She explained.

"It's alright." Audré held out a hand, "Remember this, that had it not been important, Jean, I wouldn't have asked you to do what I am about to ask you." She said solemnly, "Narcissa is extremely depressed from this morning. She hasn't even eaten anything. Normally, I am at home and I look after my guests but I was at Wizengamot this morning and everyone else was at their appointed places – school or office. Narcissa was completely alone for the entire day until I returned home from the court hearing and Zilek, my personal Elf, informed me that she has locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone. I am the Lady of this Château and no door can remain closed for me; so, I kind of forcefully entered into her room and found her crying her eyes out on her bed. I gave her some Calming Draught and went to talk to you about her when Delacour came and you had to leave for Château d'If."

"But what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, half-curious and half-apprehensive.

"I just wanted to ask you take this food tray to Narcissa." Audré replied imploringly showing Hermione a tray laden with dinner, "I don't know why but I had a feeling that she might like to see you and Adrian." she explained, "I know you don't want to have anything to do with her even if it concerns punishing Draco because being a Gryffindor you are righteous about decisions you take; that no matter how much you hate Draco and his mother, you will never cross lines in hatred for you won't be able to look at yourself in the mirror afterwards. And I, also, will not ask you do anything that you don't feel like." She shook her head, "But Narcissa is ill and she has lost everything – her family, husband and son. After that night when Draco made the deal with you, she also willingly let go of her homeland. She is completely alone now and devastated. I know asking a lot but I request you, Jean," Audré took Hermione's hands and squeezed them gently, "help her, not as a rapist's mother but as a fellow human being."

Hermione didn't know what to respond in the face of such heartfelt plea from Audré, the woman who had always stood by her side. She stood there for a while trying to make up her mind about the matter at hand.

"You don't have to plead to me, aunt Audré. You know that I trust you." She said at last, squeezing back Audré's hands, "After that night when I overheard Mrs. Malfoy's conversation with her son, I was planning to work on her to see if she truly is what she says. I even asked her to help me with Unbreakable Curses and she was planning to give me the Malfoy Book of Curses when…" she paused remembering how Audré had eaten the entire book full of poison, "…since then I couldn't find an excuse to ask her to help me. I am not close to her and I am not willing to be so until I am completely sure about her. What if it is a ploy to get closer to Adrian?" she asked Audré, "My logic says that Mrs. Malfoy isn't as bad as she appears but my mind is still suspicious about her true motives. I am stuck in a limbo here, aunt; try as I might I can't forget that she is indirectly responsible for what happened to me." Hermione sighed, "But if I can make a deal with a convicted criminal like Pasteur, I can surely try to assess Narcissa Malfoy too. I am not a teenager anymore and am quite capable of handling this matter on my own." She said firmly.

"Pasteur and Narcissa aren't same." Audré commented, "And I will never ask you take a food tray to Pasteur." She assured Hermione, as she handed her the tray, "That much you can be sure of, Jean."

Hermione was about to leave for Narcissa's room when Lillian returned with Adrian, who was carrying a rather large tray with a lone cup of coffee on it with Alexis's overlarge tie still around his neck.

"The savior of Paris wouldn't let me carry the Cup of Glory." Lillian supplied in a mocked serious tone to Hermione's questioning look, "He said he would give it himself to his 'Grandma Audré'." She quoted Adrian.

Amused, Hermione watched as Adrian carefully balanced the tray on his small hands and walked over to a waiting Audré before offering it to her.

"Here is your coffee, grandma." The little boy told his second favourite grandmother, "I made it." he informed her showing the lone cup full of steaming hot liquid.

"It looks so delicious! I wonder if any grandma in this world is blessed with such a nice little gentleman as her grandson." Audré commented affectionately as she took the tray from Adrian's hands and placed it on the table, "This poor old woman is extremely lucky." She kissed him on his cheeks.

"Overkill aunt." Hermione interjected as Adrian jumped in evident joy and swelled his small chest in pride for being praised by his 'poor, old grandma', "If you are poor and old then Pasteur is the nicest man in the world." She teased her.

"He might be, Jean, who knows?" Audré teased back playfully, "Now take you son for the next great mission." She nudged Adrian to Hermione.

"Mission?" Adrian fixed his wide and excited grey orbs at Hermione and enquired, "The savior is ready." He said proudly.

"Follow me, savoir." Hermione bid her son and he obliged her happily.

Hermione's happy mood dissipated the moment Adrian asked her, "Where are we going, Mama?"

Having never lied to her son, Hermione decided to tell the safest truth possible.

"We are taking dinner for Monsiuer's Mama. She is ill." She replied solemnly.

"She is unhappy too….oopss…" Adrian clapped his mouth shut remembering his mother admonishing him at the table, "I am sorry." He said somberly.

"It is okay, my little rabbit." Hermione balanced the tray on one hand and embraced her little son with the other as they walked through the spacious corridor of first floor to reach Narcissa's room, "Where did you hear it, by the way?" she asked him curiously.

"I was fighting with Aunt Lillian when a Floo call came for grandma. We went to tell her about it but grandma was at Monsieur's Mama's room. So we went there. She was saying to grandma that she is unhappy. I heard it." Adrian replied, "Grandpa Gustave told me not to listen to ladies. You know I won't." he looked up sideways at Hermione.

"I know you won't." Hermione affirmed, "I know that my little rabbit and the savoir of Paris is a true gentleman in the making." She said truthfully.

Mother and son chatting animatedly, they reached Narcissa's suite of rooms and knocking twice Hermione turned the door knob.

The door opened noiselessly and she entered the darkened suite with Adrian behind her.

"Why is it so dark, Mama?" her son 'the savior' asked her while moving closer to his mother while Hermione withdrew her wand and with a non-verbal 'Lumos Maxima' cast a bright light to see the room more clearly.

She had been here once before; the day she came to return the brooch and Sleeping Mixture that Narcissa had concocted for her. The sitting room that opened to the main entrance door had changed much; it was deserted while a few shawls lay on sofas carelessly.

"Where is Monsiuer's Mama?" Adrian timidly asked Hermione, who was thinking on the same lines, when the answer came from the next room.

"Who is it?" Narcissa's cold voice came from what appeared to be her bedroom, "Audré, please leave me alone." She said dismissively.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione called back not knowing what term to use to describe their relationship, "I came with my son Adrian." she chose the safest one.

The door that was half open previously, fully opened now and a pale looking Narcissa staggered in the sitting room.

If it Hermione thought she had seen a sad a tired Narcissa the day they went to shop with the entire family at Lá Mode, then it was nothing compared to how she looked now. She seemed to have gained ten years overnight with her bloodshot and sunken eyes, blonde hair into a mess of tangle that hung around her face and her dress in complete disarray.

"Gra…Jean…Adrian…" she stammered, her wide blue eyes darting between Hermione and her son as if she has seen Lord Voldemort himself, "You came? Why?"

It wasn't a question but a statement; as if Narcissa was unable to take up with the bitter reality of their presence in her suite.

Hermione laid down the tray on the adjacent table and straightened up, "We brought you your dinner." She replied solemnly encircling a hand around Adrian.

"Dinner?" Narcissa repeated after Hermione, her voice coming from a distant, "Why?" she asked her.

Again it was a statement, not a question.

"We heard that you are ill." Adrian replied on his mother's stead, "Are you ill?" he asked curiously.

"Ill?" Narcissa's lost look wasn't missed by Hermione when she echoed Adrian's question, "I…little boy…am a sinner…please leave me alone in this." she said before turning away.

Hermione was feeling helpless and was wondering how to go back when the chandelier overhead suddenly lit up, bathing the entire room in light.

"Mother!" Draco Malfoy's soft exclaim came from behind before he walked past them to reach Narcissa, "Why are you looking like this? What happened?" he asked noticing her disorganized look.

Narcissa held out a hand and stopped her son's advancing figure at an arm's length, "You happened to me, Draco. You happened." She said, her blue eyes blazing, "Now, just get out of my sight." She spat at him, "I don't want to see you ever again."

"But mother…" Malfoy started again when Adrian cut him in.

"Monsieur's Mama!" he called Narcissa timidly, "Why are you scolding Monsieur? Did he hurt you?"

The silence that followed his simple question was so deafening that Hermione was at a loss of words and thoughts.

"Adrian." Narcissa fixed her eyes on the little boy, "Can you please do me a favour, little angel?" she asked him, her eyes tearful.

"Anything for you." Adrian replied honestly, "Should I bring you some coffee? Like I made for grandma Audré?" he enquired.

"I will be grateful for that." Narcissa gave Hermione's son a forced smile, "I am very hungry and thirsty too." she supplicated.

"I am coming in a minute with Aunt Lillian." Saying that, Adrian almost ran out of Narcissa's suite before Hermione could stop him.

Hermione was about to follow her son out when the Narcissa's cold voice pierced her eardrums.

"Did you see that boy, Draco? How sensitive and caring he is for a woman whom he hardly knows and calls 'Monsieur's Mama'?" Narcissa asked her son, "Were you like him when you were six? Or when you were five and a half?"

Malfoy hung his head in response and stood before his mother silently.

"No, you weren't." Narcissa replied coldly on her son's stead, "You know why?" she asked again, "Because, I never taught you to; because Lucius never taught you to. Because we, your cursed parents, never taught you to be sensitive and caring. Never." She shook her head, tears flowing down cheek now, "We taught you to be a cruel, arrogant, proud, insensitive and bigot boy like us and we paid our price when you finally grew up to be a rapist. It is all my fault." She pointed an accusing finger on her chest, "I am to be blamed for it and my dead husband is to be blamed for it, Draco. You are innocent and we are sinners, so please leave me in this hell and clear off." She spat at her son before turning at Hermione, "Jean, I am grateful that you showed this much humanity for a woman who caused you this pain and I really have no words to express my gratitude for bringing this dinner to my suite" she said solemnly "But I don't deserve this care." She shook her head firmly, "I don't."

Hermione was having mixed feelings now; a part of her wasn't willing to listen to this painful conversation again while another part wanted to know Narcissa's view.

"Mother, please, don't blame yourself for the crime that I committed." Malfoy mustered some courage and pleaded to his mother, "You never taught me to do this, never told me to do this. I was young and I was angry, I made a mistake at the heat of moment for I thought she really wanted to kill you. I love you, mother, I love you. I love you." He collapsed at his mother's feet.

"Mistake? Mistake, Draco?" Narcissa flared up at once, "Rape is not a mistake, it is a crime. Do you have any idea what you did to this innocent girl that day?" she demanded from the man at her feet, "You smothered her. You killed her. A woman's honour is priceless for her. I can't imagine anyone even looking at me like that let alone touch me. Had it been me, I would have committed suicide in self-loath for being touched like that." She moved away from her son, "The women of House of Black's were always honoured for their chastity." She said proudly, "My mother would have died in shame had she known that her grandson is the one who destroyed another woman's honour."

"But mother, Granger is still innocent and honourable. I couldn't destroy it and nor can I do it ever." Malfoy's words rendered Hermione speechless, "I am the one who is dishonoured here. Not her. She is pure like she was before I violated her." He stood up and proclaimed solemnly.

"Then why did you rip yourself of your honour, Draco? Why?" Narcissa burst into tears, "Did I not teach you not to touch a woman without her consent?" she asked him, "No matter how much I loved Lucius, I never allowed him near me unless I was willing for it." she shook her head, "We, the Black women, would rather die than being treated like an object for sexual pleasure. Do you know the trauma she went through afterwards?"She pointed a finger at stunned Hermione, "It is so easy to say that you are dishonoured and she is pure but can your words bring back what she has lost from her life? Can it erase the memories of that incident? No. It. Can. Not." She said firmly, "It breaks my heart when I try to imagine what she must have gone through at the tender age of seventeen. Rape itself is a trauma deadly enough to make the victim want to commit suicide. This girl was also impregnated! She bore that stigma in her body for nine monthes…away from home and family…away from everybody…do you even have any idea what it is, Draco?" she asked her son, "She should slap you every day for the rest of your life and you shouldn't even dare to complain about it." she said dismissively before turning away and slamming the door on her son's face.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, her thoughts in complete jumble when Adrian returned with Lillian.

"Where is Monsiuer's Mama?" he enquired from Hermione, looking around the room, "She said she is hungry." He looked at the untouched tray of foods.

"Your grandma is inside her room." Hermione didn't know how she used the word for Narcissa, "Let's go, little rabbit." She took up the tray and passing an ashen-faced Malfoy, who held open the door for them, she entered Narcissa's bedroom.

The woman in question was wailing on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione placed the tray on the night-stand while Lillian and Adrian stood behind her, "Your grandson has brought coffee for you." She tried hard not to sound overly emotional.

"Go away, Jean. I am not fit to be his grandmother, I am not fit for anything. I am a sinner and I will destroy him like I destroyed Draco." Narcissa's voice was muffled as she spoke against the pillow, "Take him away."

"But you promised you won't cry." Adrian interjected innocently and came forward to place a hand on Narcissa.

What happened next was some of most heartbreaking scenes Hermione had ever seen and she had seen many.

Narcissa looked up from her pillow and her bloodshot eyes rested on the small hand Adrian had placed on her shoulder.

"Adrian! My little angel!" she sat up suddenly and engulfed a stunned boy into her tight embrace, "Oh how I have been waiting to be called grandma! My first grandson didn't live long enough to call me that and I was dying to hear that from your lips." She burst into tears again, "Call me grandma just for once! Just for once, Adrian! So that if I die this very moment, I will die with this knowledge that I was called grandma by my own grandson in my lifetime. Call me grandma, Adrian, just once! I beg you, please, my little angel!" she released Adrian and gave him a pleading look.

Hermione knew if she stopped Adrian now, she will never be able to look up at herself in the mirror. True that her feelings for Narcissa were not of love and respect, but she had at least earned her faith by her words and recent actions.

She felt Adrian looking up at her for silent approval and trusting her instincts, she nodded.

"Grandma!" Adrian piped simply, "Grandma Narcissa."

"Adrian!" Narcissa howled and buried the little boy in her deep embrace, "My life's dream has been fulfilled. Now, I can die happily." She declared in a constricted voice.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying now, why Lillian standing beside her was crying and why Adrian too was crying.

Maybe these were the tears that only true emotions could bring out.

•••••

Audré sighed in relief and wiped away her tears that the sight before her had brought forth.

'It wouldn't do well to Audré's reputation to cry like that.' she thought and looked at the man who was watching at the union on Narcissa's bed longingly.

Draco was crying, unrestrained tears were running down his pale cheek as his son called Narcissa his grandma for the very first time.

She let him watch it, unhindered.

At last when Narcissa, choking and panting from prolonged crying, accepted a slice of plain sandwich with coffee that Adrian had brought for her, she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Time to go, Draco." She whispered into his ears and her nephew nodded woodenly before following her out of his mother's suite.

Draco's feet must have been in auto-pilot mode for the way he was walking without looking at anything would have caused him at least three collisions with the walls and stairs on his way to his suite.

Once there he didn't even bother to take off his shoes and slumped on a sofa before hiding his face behind his hands.

Audré settled before her nephew and braced herself for the hardest part of the mission she had planned to execute: spear-fishing.

"Cool down, Draco, cool down." She said calmly to the man she was sure still crying, "Malfoys never cry."

"I hate being a Malfoy." Draco countered from behind his hands, "What has this blasted name given me? All my life, I followed the rules that were taught to me. My father asked me to uphold the family name; I tried as much as I could. Tried to do be good at my studies, in Quidditch, never mixed with anyone other than purebloods. My mother told me not to touch girls without their consent and I never did. Never, aunt, never." He looked up from his hands and shook his head firmly, "But one wrong move…I violated Hermione and it destroyed my entire life. Now I am left with nothing…nothing aunt…nothing…my home, country, money, my mother, son, wife everything that I cared had been taken away from me. I am empty and hollow with nothing but this sea of guilt to bear."

The fish has surfaced at last and Audré's spear was ready, so she struck it hard and deep.

"What made you think that if you will not burn in the same fire that you used for others, Draco?" she asked him solemnly, "You are complaining about having forced to leave behind your home? That you were robbed off your money, your freedom? Imagine, what that girl went through just because you committed the crime? Why was she punished Draco, why? What was her crime? That she couldn't protect herself from your sinful advantages? Or that her father wasn't a wealthy pureblood like Lucius? Or she was a Muggleborn witch who had the brains and guts to challenge a pureblood bigot like you?"

The spear hit the fish hard for Draco stared at her helplessly, but Audré wouldn't let go of it until it was over.

"You call this feeling remorse, Draco?" she challenged her nephew, "This feeling that didn't last longer than a week is remorse?" she arched an eyebrow, "That you feel sorry only until Jean strikes you back for all those year's sufferings? And when she did it, you started justifying yourself again? Nagging again that you never did anything wrong and followed your parents' footsteps? You are Draco, not Lucius, Draco." She reminded him, "You had your father's example but you were not forced to follow them. Had there never been any rebels in Malfoy household? What was Morpheus then? Didn't he spit on his parents face and left his home when water ran over his head?" she paused to breathe, "But you? You justified then and you are justifying now. You are trying to delude yourself in this notion of self-pity that you have nothing whereas look at Jean; she hates pity from others as well as from herself. Being a woman, she built everything from the very beginning in a foreign country after a brutal rape and with a child and you say you have nothing; that you are Knut-less because in your words, 'you made a wrong move'." She grimaced in distaste.

"But I am!" Draco cried out in desperation, "How am I supposed to buy Adrian a house with this money that I earn now? That too in Ile de la Cité? Couldn't Hermione keep Adrian out of this? I am her enemy, she could've hurt me. Why involve my son?"

"Because Draco, no matter what you say and do Adrian was, is and will be Jean's son." Audré retorted back, "Because it is she, who overcame all obstacles to bring that child that was conceived during a rape to this world." She spat, "Do you even have any idea that rape is, Draco? You were not raped, how would you even understand it? I have worked with numerous rape survivors, I know how they feel. I have seen extreme consequences where a father, a brother, a husband, an uncle have violated the woman who trusted in them most. Rape is a break of trust on entire humanity. It is the extreme kind of torture there is. A person's body is his or her own and forcefully violating it like equal to killing them. That's why your mother said that you smothered Jean and she would have committed suicide in self-loath had she been touched that way even by her husband. You killed a woman's entire being and now you are complaining that she took your money and freedom away. You should be thankful that she didn't ask you to be raped and carry a child instead." She paused, panting heavily, "In Wizarding world, there are three legal reasons when Healers strictly perform abortion: one, when pregnancy endangers mother's life…" she counted on her finger, "two, when the child will be suffering from disability; three and most importantly, in case of rape." She informed her silent nephew, "Imagine the love that Jean had for this child that she could have aborted easily and legally too; the love that made her leave behind everything so that she could bear the child in her body. It isn't the debate about whether she should have aborted Adrian or not, Draco, for it was her unconditional love for Adrian that made her take this decision. And love is above all debates, above all emotions. That's why a mother's love is the purest of its kind in the whole world. They can die selflessly for their children. Can anyone, be it best of lovers, husbands and wives, even friends, do that? Tell me, Draco, can they?" Audré closed her eyes and looked away. "Even as a raped woman, Jean was a mother and Adrian was her child. Do you remember what she said when you took The Unbreakable Vow?" she asked Draco, "She said that she would kill Adrian and take him with her in the afterlife should she die. You saw the death in her words, Draco, you didn't see the salvation behind that statement. You didn't see that Jean loves her son so much that she would fight the death to bring him to life and if time comes, will accept it like a friend to be free from you. Such deep runs that love and hatred, Draco, and all you saw was the superficial meaning of life and death. Delve into the depths of her mind and only then can you understand the motivation that keeps her going, explore the goodness in her heart that made her go to your mother with dinner, for there lies your true salvation Draco."

"How?" her nephew, who hadn't uttered a single word, asked Audré.

'The fish is caught.' Audré sighed and turned her face at Draco, "Set her free." She said simply.

"How?" Draco, now almost hypnotized, whispered.

"Let her go, Draco and let her flow. She is a like a stream and Adrian is a like a fish on it." Audré leaned forward and whispered back, "Stand on the bank and watch them. Don't disturb the water. Watch them play, laugh, grow up but stay away."

"But it will be like my death." Draco said, now crying like a child, "How is it possible that I will see my son and wife and won't be able to reach out and touch them? How is it possible that now that I care for Hermione I won't be able to tell her how I feel?"

"Because there is no other way." Audré fisted her hands and tried hard to fight off the pain and guilt she was feeling for subjecting Draco into this angst, "Jean is suffering and I know she won't report you for she fears Adrian will come to know the truth about his birth. Leave behind your punishment, your loss of claim on your son, the degradation of Malfoy name and all other possibilities, Draco, should she report her rape. Just imagine what will happen to this innocent boy when he will grow up and understand the truth behind his very existence; that why his father is in prison- because he raped his mother. Will it not destroy him? Will he not hate himself for causing his Mama this pain no matter how unintended it was? Why should Adrian suffer for your crimes, Draco? How many more lives will you destroy before you stop on your selfish hunt for your son?" she asked her nephew.

Draco only shed silent tears.

"Just because Jean endures everything for her son, doesn't mean you have to make her do so. If distancing yourself from them is death, then die Draco, die and let them live happily because no love can be based on rape no matter how much you care for her." Audré offered solemnly, "Didn't Jean tell you that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. Let her have a free life with Adrian while you…"

"…me?" Draco repeated after Audré.

"Watch them silently and seek your true path to flow beside them." Audré withdrew the spear with the fish finally in it.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

_**A/N2:**_

_**With Draco overcoming his phase of 'mild remorse' and distancing himself from Hermione and Adrian, don't think that the story is over.**_

_**Now the final phase starts and if you wait patiently, you will see the amazing spinning of webs that I have prepared for you all. Let me show you how to write a Dramione with the most realistic ending.**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: Thanks Grovek26, Nikki98, Louisethelibrarian, Mariel and AMBERJANUS for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_***The sentences written in '' are thoughts and those in "" are real-time conversations.**_

_****This chapter has been divided into two parts for better understanding of its content. Those who have visited my profile know that I love rain and I was eagerly waiting to write this part for a very long time. Rain brings out a lot of memories and meanings for me and I will be revealing it in this and its counterpart, the next chapter.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_***The concept of trauma has been taken from an article named 'Trauma release' by Dr. Lawrence Wilson, MD.**_

_***There is a Hotel Management school in Valais of Canton, Switzerland, named Les Rochés.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 52: The October Rain (Part 1)**

A sudden sprinkle of cold water jerked Draco awake from his premature slumber.

He sat up straight on the couch he had been occupying in his balcony and looked around for the possible assailant.

But no one was there.

He was alone and on his own.

As always.

As all Malfoys are brought up to be - alone.

Yawning, Draco eased his body once again on his comfortable couch and called his Elf, Angie.

"Yes, Master?" the tiny elf appeared and bowed deeply before Draco, "How can Angie help Master?" she enquired.

"I would like to have some coffee." Draco replied, wiping his eyes to clear off the last fragments of ill-timed sleep, "That will be all." With a wave of his hand he dismissed the tiny Elf who bowed again and disapparated.

He looked at the downpour, the October rain and sighed deeply.

The moment of truth was here at last; that no matter how hard he tried he could never have a normal relationship with his son and wife.

No matter what he did it would never make them believe him.

No matter how he pleaded, prayed, cried, rubbed his nose on their feet, it was almost impossible for them to accept his plea for he doesn't truly understand the extent of damage he had done to both of them, unconsciously.

And to himself too.

Ever since that fateful day in the dungeons, Draco hadn't been the same. He had tried to appear so outwardly while inside he knew he wasn't.

He knew his mother would leave him the moment she came to know about it and so has happened.

He knew that his actions were wrong and done in a fit of rage.

He knew he was a cold bastard to attack his fellow classmate like that.

He knew it all.

But he needed to survive the reality that was pressing heavily on his chest.

He needed to breathe.

And so he lied to himself.

Told and made his inner being believe that he wasn't the one who was responsible for what happened.

That Hermione was responsible for it.

That she had attacked and intended to kill the person he loved most – his mother.

That he had done right by punishing her for it.

That he, Draco Malfoy, wasn't a womanizer and would never do anything like that to a woman just because he wanted to have some guilty pleasure.

That he, the Malfoy heir, had any woman at his disposition whenever and however he wanted her.

That he, the pureblood Slytherin prince, was way above the Gryffindor Mudblood no matter how clever she was and would never touch her should it not be for punishment purposes only.

But now, all those false walls that he had made around him were broken.

And he stands fully exposed to the truth.

The truth that Hermione is innocent and he is the real criminal.

The truth that no matter what Hermione did in self-defense, he had no right to assault her in order to punish her.

The truth that a sole act of touching a woman without her consent would make him worse than a womanizer.

The truth that even if he is the last man on Earth, Hermione will never accept him as her husband.

The truth that the Gryffindor know-it-all is way above him in terms of values, pureness, innocence and virtue.

Like his aunt Audré had said, human beings don't like to accept the truth because truth always hurts.

And he is hurt now.

For the truth won't leave him – ever.

And he was alone in this.

As always.

Draco sighed deeply.

Alone…so alone…

"Who said you are alone, Draco?" a sweet voice whispered into his right ear and Draco's heart missed two consecutive beats recognizing it.

"Astoria?" he whispered back, not daring to turn and look at his wife who died just four monthes ago, "Astoria, is that you?" he asked, suddenly his throat was very dry and raw.

"Yes, dearest, it's me. Your little raven, your 'Ria." Astoria's soothing voice almost numbed Draco's senses, "Why fear? Turn around and look at me."

Like a puppet in pirouette, Draco turned his head sideways and stared.

The woman who had made him understand the true meaning of love, friendship and family stood before his very eyes. Her long and shiny blonde hair resting gracefully over her shoulders came running down on her bosom; her fathomless green eyes sparkling like a pair of emeralds; her lovely lips twisted into a kind smile and her body covered in a white dress that Draco didn't know what it was made of for it flowed around her like a fog yet didn't reveal the beauty that laid underneath.

Draco gaped at her, speechless, silent, at a loss of words and thoughts, at oblivion.

"Who said you are alone, my Drake?" Astoria's voice was like a magnet pulling Draco into a trance, "I am here, your 'Ria is with you. Forever and for always." Her smile broadened.

'You are?' Draco asked his dead wife inside his head, for his lips seemed permanently glued, 'You are!'

'I am, Drake, I am.' The lady in white fog replied inside Draco's head and glided forward before sitting gracefully on his lap and flinging her arms around his neck, 'Whether you think about me or not, I am with you always.' She projected her thoughts inside Draco's thought.

'But I took off our wedding ring!' Draco's grey eyes found their destiny in Astoria's enchanting pair while the weightless woman sat on his lap comfortably, 'I am sorry, I am so sorry. I couldn't keep myself true to your love…our love…our bonding…our promise…I failed you.' He silently pleaded.

'No, you didn't, Drake.' Astoria's green eyes sparkled in honest tear, 'I know you didn't. I know that you still love me and will always do so because I was, am and I will be your first love and a man can never get over his first love. I know that you can never get over our first child, our Scorpius. But I am glad that you moved forward because life is all about moving, Drake. No matter what happens we should never stop moving ahead. I am proud that you let go of us for I know that you love us with every fiber of your being.'

'But I died the day you died, 'Ria. I died with you.' Draco's tears escaped the boundary of his grey eyes, 'I am not alive…not anymore…and last night aunt Audré asked me to leave Adrian and Hermione be…I told her that it will be like my death…and she told me to die…to die to let them free…tell me how can I die when I am already dead?'

Astoria came closer and kissed the tear on Draco's left cheek away, 'You are not dead, Drake. You are not. You are far from being dead. You are that thread that keeps me want to live again. Your love is that fire that rekindles my soul, no matter that we are worlds apart.' Astoria's eyes leveled with Draco's, 'She didn't tell you to die drake, she told you kill the death that you are carrying inside your soul. She told you to be free from this anxiety that you'd lose them should they go away, should you not exercise your rights on them…your dominance on them…she told you to be free…like I am now…don't think death is the end, Drake, for it isn't…death is the ultimate freedom…the freedom that we look for when we are alive…it is the freedom that we seek from pain…from guilt…from burdens of our soul…from broken dreams…from everything that weighs our soul down and anchors us to this materialistic world…death is a gateway to that world where everyone is free…happy and light. You were carrying the heaviness of loosing me, Scorpius and our unborn sons…you are carrying the guilt and remorse of the terrible act that you did to Hermione…she told you to die to be free…free from all this.'

'Should I commit suicide then?' Draco's eyes were solemn and fixedly gazing at Astoria's, 'I wanted to do that the day Adrian rejected me. But I couldn't and aunt Audré told me that it is extreme cowardice.'

'No, Drake, I am not talking about suicide because that _is_ cowardice.' Astoria shook her head silently, 'I am not talking about bodily death; I am talking about the death of the decayed Draco that lies within you. I am talking about the death of the insensible man that lives inside this body, the arrogant, proud, bigot self that you were trained to carry.' She intensified her gaze, 'Aunt Audré told you to kill that person and let yourself free. She told you to accept that death that will set you free. Love is never forcing one person to another. Love is the most powerful emotion in the world. It brought me back to you and it is also free just like death is. It is a like a kite that has a thin thread of hope binding it to the spool. The kite is flying in the air freely but it will come back to you when it feels like. Like I did when I wanted to, Drake, like I will always do. She told you to let Hermione and Adrian fly like a kite and be the thread of hope for them. I know, at present, it isn't possible. But if you truly care about them, your way forward is clear. Make yourself their hope, Drake. Work for it.' she smiled hopefully.

'But I don't have money!' Draco pleaded helplessly, 'How can I buy Adrian his home? How can I be their hope?'

Astoria rolled her eyes and smiled at Draco as if he was a five year old, 'Money isn't hope, Drake and hope isn't money. We live with hope in the darkest of times. It is like a beacon in the sea of darkness. You have a sound body and a clever mind. All you need is the will to move forward and grab the first opportunity to prove yourself. But for that you need to die first and be free. The old Draco Malfoy must die to accommodate the new Draco Malfoy. That is what your aunt asked you to do.'

Draco didn't know how to express the streams of emotions that were circulating through him; he was grateful, hopeful, remorseful and sad all at once.

'You care for her, don't you, Drake?' Astoria asked him playfully through her eyes, 'I know you do.' She winked.

Draco averted looking at his wife and bit his lips, 'I don't know who you are talking about.'

'Really?' Astoria grabbed Draco's chin and forced him to face her, 'Hermione Granger.'

'What about her?' Draco frowned at his wife.

'You tell me what it is about her that you care for her now when you never did before.' Astoria challenged him.

'Well she is Adrian's mother.' Draco thought firmly.

'And?' Astoria's lips twisted into a naughty smile.

'And she is pure and innocent.' Draco supplied.

'And?' Astoria was enjoying the conversation immensely.

'And…and…' Draco fumbled for words, '…and she is fresh like a daisy…like her scent that I get when she is around me…she is beautiful too…especially her eyes…they are brilliant…I never noticed that before.'

Astoria arched an eyebrow, 'And you asked me 'what about her'?' she quoted her husband, 'You are starting to fall for her, aren't you?'

'Jealous, are we?' Draco arched his eyebrows cheekily.

'No.' Astoria gave him a mysterious smile and leaned closer, 'For I was the first person who tasted your lovely lips as your wife.' She said before closing the small gap between their lips.

Draco didn't know the glory of a single kiss could make him feel like this.

Like he was in free from his body and in the air…

Like he was lying on warm sand and basking under a mid-summer sun…

Like he was listening to the most beautiful song in the world…

Like he was drowned in the green ocean of Astoria's eyes…

Like he was a drunken who just couldn't have enough of this wine called love…

Like time stopped…

Like there is only he…

…and Astoria…

…and the eternal kiss between them…

It was the most fulfilling kiss that he had ever received from his wife, whom he has kissed many times when she lived…

It was a timeless and priceless experience…

And it was his and Astoria's.

"Master you coffee has turned cold. Should I bring you another?" a tiny voice brought Draco to the world he was living and he opened his eyes.

Angie, the house elf, was giving him an innocent look while his coffee mug stood on the table beside him.

Unconsciously, Draco touched his lips that had been kissed by Astoria just moments ago.

Her soft touch was still there.

He shook his head and dismissed the elf with a wave of his other hand.

He needs to live this moment alone.

He looked at the curtain of rain that was pouring relentlessly since he returned from his office. They were foggy just like Astoria's dress; with steam arising from ground.

Draco stared at the rain absentmindedly, remembering the words Astoria had spoken to his mind without ever opening her lips.

'_I am not talking about bodily death; I am talking about the death of the decayed Draco that lies within you. I am talking about the death of the insensible man that lives inside this body, the arrogant, proud, bigot self that you were trained to carry.' _

'_Aunt Audré told you to kill that person and let yourself free. She told you to accept that death that will set you free. Love is never forcing one person with another. Love is the most powerful emotion in the world. It brought me back to you and it is free just like death is. It is a like a kite that has a thin thread of hope which binds it to the spool. The kite is flying in the air freely but it will come back to you when it feels like.'_

'_She didn't tell you to die Drake, she told you kill the death that you are carrying inside your soul. She told you to be free from this anxiety that you'd lose them should they go away, should you not exercise your rights on them…your dominance on them…she told you to be free…like I am now…don't think death is the end, Drake, for it isn't…death is the ultimate freedom…the freedom that we look for when we are alive…it is the freedom that we seek from pain…from guilt…from burdens of our soul…from broken dreams…from everything that weighs our soul down and anchors us to this materialistic world…death is a gateway to that world where everyone is free…happy and light. You were carrying the heaviness of loosing me, Scorpius and our unborn sons…you are carrying the guilt and remorse of the terrible act that you did to Hermione…she told you to die to be free…free from all this.'_

Oh how he too wants to be free from all this…

Free from everything…

But he can't let go of his only son, his Adrian.

That boy is his last hope for living.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have cared to continue the wretched life he was leading now.

Feminine figures were moving in the garden and Draco narrowed his eyes to identify them.

Even the thick layer of rain couldn't obscure his better than ever vision.

It was Hermione, Lillian accompanied by their protector Knight – Adrian and they were…

"Bathing in the rain?" skeptic, Draco stood up and leaned over the balustrades for a better view.

The women – Hermione and Lillian were indeed enjoying the rain with their hands spread out and faces looking up at the grey sky where clouds swirled and outpoured themselves. Their Knight however was jumping and running like a drenched sparrow.

"Mama! Mama! I love rain!" Adrian's tender and sweet voice echoed across the garden as he encircled the two women who stood stationary, like two Greek goddesses looking up close-eyed at the sky, "It tastes sweet."

The only times Draco ever got drenched was when he had to play Quidditch in rain and he had hated it. His mother had warned him not to go out in rain should he catch cold and being the only Malfoy heir on whose heavy shoulders laid the future continuation of his pureblood line, Draco had obeyed her.

But now that his son proclaimed that he loved rain while his wife and sister welcomed it like a blessing, Draco felt curious to test their theory.

It didn't take Draco more than two seconds to Disillusion himself and another two minutes to leave his suite for the patch of garden where half of his family was enjoying the rain.

The first splash of rain on his tired body and exhausted mind was numbingly cold.

But the beauty of it was that it awakened him more than he was ever awake.

He approached Hermione and Lillian in steady steps, Lillian now playing Escargot, the Muggle hopping game, with Adrian in the rain while Hermione watched them closely.

"Mama! Come and play with us!" his son offered Hermione, who shook her head and Draco stood in safe distance so that water didn't outline his form and reveal his presence, "It's fun." He emphasized.

"I am fine, little rabbit. Enjoy yourselves." Hermione said, smiling broadly.

Draco spread his hand and touched the rain.

The globules that ran through his fingers were just like any water. Then why was it so special for them?

He didn't know but he wanted the answer.

As Draco stood in the rain and watched Lillian and Adrian play while Hermione walking around the rain-bathed garden, Julian appeared from inside the Château.

"Hey, what are you lot doing outside?" he yelled at the small group, "It is raining."

"Thanks Nostradamus, Julian, that you noticed it at last." Lillian yelled back, lifting her long dress and hopping on the squares elegantly, "I thought you wouldn't know that until tomorrow when it will appear on newspapers."

"Come back this instant!" Julian waved an angry fist at the ladies, "You will catch cold!"

"So what?" Hermione shrugged and yelled this time, "Why don't you join us too? The rain is so good."

'The rain is good?' Draco blinked twice to get off his surprise, 'The rain is so good! What's so good about it?'

"It will purify you, Julian." Hermione told his brother-in-law, "Come and join us." She offered.

"Thank you sister-in-law." Julian simpered, "But I just had a bath and don't wish to be purified…" he couldn't finish because both Hermione and Lillian came forward and grabbing the tall gentleman by his elbows, dragged him outside in the rain.

Draco was laughing now; he didn't even know what was so funny about the scene that played before his eyes; it could be the fact that Julian admonished the ladies sternly which they shrugged away or it could be when he joined them in Escargot, all three adults now behaving like the kid that was with them – Adrian.

And Draco stood there to watch them silently.

How pure, innocent and lively they all looked.

Hermione laughing once again, the sound of which reverberated up to his very soul. Her blue dress lifted to reveal her bare feet - she looked so young and careless.

As if nothing has happened to her.

As if it she was at home and Julian and Lillian were her friends - Harry and Ron.

And Adrian was her fruit of love, not her violation.

In the rain, Hermione seemed so happy, alive and full of life.

'_You are starting to fall for her, aren't you?' _Astoria's light taunt came back again.

'_Well she is Adrian's mother.' _

'_And she is pure and innocent.' _

'_And…and…and she is fresh like a daisy…like her scent that I get when she is around me…she is beautiful too…especially her eyes…they are brilliant…I never noticed that before.'_

'_You are starting to fall for her, aren't you?'_

'_You are starting to fall for her, aren't you?'_

'_You are starting to fall for her, aren't you?'_

'Am I really falling for Hermione?' Draco asked himself, unsure, 'Am I?' he watched the woman more closely now, 'I thought I loved Astoria and cared for Hermione.'

Then what was this feeling that he felt when Hermione talked to Alexis?

Where did all those jealousy come from when she smiled at that man?

Why he felt awful when Hermione was somber and sad?

And why did his heart lightened when she smiled?

Was it love for this woman that he violated?

Or was it pity?

Or care?

What was it?

What was it?

'_Love is a like a kite that has a thin thread of hope which binds it to the spool. The kite is flying in the air freely but it will come back to you when it feels like.'_ Astoria replied inside his head.

'_Let her go, Draco and let her flow. She is a like a stream and Adrian is a like a fish on it.'_ Audré's last statement echoed across his mind._ 'Stand on the bank and watch them. Don't disturb the water. Watch them play, laugh, grow up but stay away. Watch them silently and seek your true path to flow beside them.'_

'_Love is a like a kite.'_

'_She is a like a stream and Adrian is a like a fish on it._

'_Love is a like a kite.'_

'_She is a like a stream and Adrian is a like a fish on it.'_

'_The rain is good, it will purify you…'_

'_Death is the ultimate freedom…'_

'_Die Draco, die and let them live happily…'_

Having received his answer, Draco looked up at the sky and spread his arms wide around him before closing his eyes.

'Purify me…'

'Let me die…'

'Let them live happily…'

'For love is like a kite…'

•••••

Hermione tried to towel dry Adrian's silvery blonde curls.

"Don't move your head so much, Adrian." she chastised the little boy who was talking to his rabbit and jerking his head every other minute.

"But I am telling Peter a story!" her little son protested looking up at his mother, "How can I tell a story and not move my head?" he demanded from her.

Hermione straightened Adrian's head again and gently rubbed the curls around his left ear followed by pulling it once which caused a loud 'Ah!' from her son, "That happens Adrian when you don't listen to Mama." She reminded him impassively.

"But I listen to you." Adrian countered and pouted his small lips, "And you forget." He complained resentfully.

"Oh…oh… looks like my little rabbit is angry." Hermione teased her son and bent forward to kiss the same ear that she had pulled earlier, "Are you still angry with Mama?" she cooed into his ear.

"I am…" Adrian held his speech, suddenly turned and toppled his mother on their bed before pulling her ear, "…not." He said and kissed his mother's ear gently.

Hermione and Adrian's rich laughter echoed across their room when Audré's laugh joined it too.

"I am so sorry to disturb this little game of ear-pulling between mother and son." she entered their room as Hermione looked at the elegant figure of Audré Chombrun Malfoy from her bed, "But I couldn't help myself from watching it from outside your door. No offense meant." She held out her hands defensively.

"It is alright, aunt." Hermione assured the elderly woman who walked across the room and came over to them, "I know you meant no offense. I was just towel drying Adrian's hair. He is still very young to use Drying Spells and this naughty…" she stroked the still wet curls of her son affectionately, "…savior of Paris pushed his Mama into the bed and pulled her poor ear." She sniffed mockingly.

"But you pulled my ear first, Mama." Adrian protested vigorously, "And you kissed it too." he added somehow reluctantly.

"It is not my fault that little rabbits have long ears that sprout out like carrots from the side of their heads." Hermione curled her lips arrogantly, "How can anyone control oneself when tempting ears like those are asking to be pulled?"

"But…" Adrian tried to counter when Audré offered a hand to Hermione which she took to sit up, "I have an idea!" he said excitedly, "I want a creepy carrots costume for Hallowe'en." He pledged, "They are creepy." He pointed out.

Hermione snorted while Audré broke into another bout of laughter.

"Imagine, Jean, the savior of Paris dressed as 'Creepy Carrot'!" she commented, controlling the initial attack of laughter, "That will be a sight to behold. Not even the mightiest of warriors would dare to tread his path."

Hermione couldn't deny that her own 'Sir Cadogan' would look extremely cute not to mention creepy in orange carrot costumes.

"Okay, Adrian, Mama also agrees with grandma Audré that you will look extremely frightening in Creepy Carrots costume." She nodded her head seriously, "You will scare the living daylight out of anyone who will see you that day." She tried to look horrified by the prospect which brought out a loud and joyful 'Yay!' from her son.

"Adrian, my dear little man, the ladies want to talk. Can you please excuse the ladies?" Audré asked a happy Adrian courteously.

"Of course, my lady." Adrian bowed elegantly like a little prince and jumped down the bed before taking his rabbit and disappearing from Hermione's bedroom.

"Monsieur Gustave did well by planting courtesy in Adrian's mind when he is young." Audré commented thoughtfully as she seated herself beside Hermione on the bed, "It will be hard for him to let go of his good habits when he grows up. I guess, it is for him – Monsieur Gustave, Jean, that Alexis is such a gentleman."

Hermione tried to repress the sigh that came up whenever Alexis's topic came up.

Thanks to Draco Malfoy, they have no future together.

Then why pine over something that she could never have?

That brought her to her next query, "How is Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked Audré, "Is she feeling better today?" she enquired.

Audré shook her head somberly, "A heart that was broken like that would take some time to mend, Jean." she replied, "Draco was the only hope left to her when Lucius died. Why do you think she would visit me out of all people? Someone she barely knows and only mentioned only to slander?" she asked Hermione, "Narcissa wanted her son to live and breathe again like a normal man after Astoria died. But she lost him the day she came to know that her son had committed an unforgivable crime. She values her own chastity, Jean, so she just couldn't let it go. Since that day, she had tried to look around the matter to cope up with the guilt that was suffocating her. She even succeeded in beating it down to some extent. But when you said that Draco was plotting against you and later on struck the deal with him before her to buy Adrian a home, she realized that no matter what she did, that guilt of building her son to be a violator would leave her. So she surrendered to her inevitable fate."

"I feel sorry for her now." Hermione confessed sadly, "I am a mother too and I understand what she must be going through. But try as I might, aunt, I can never accept her as mother-in-law. No. I can accept anyone but her. She…" she paused, "I couldn't concentrate on anything after what happened last night at her room. I just couldn't let go of the words that she had spoken to her son. They kept coming back again and again and again. So, I returned home early today and when I saw that it was raining, decided to ease my mind from the burden. That's when I asked Lillian for a rain-bath."

"Do you feel better now?" Audré asked her kindly, "I saw you and Adrian from my balcony. I thought I would call off Adrian because he is so young. But then I thought he must be feeling bad after what he saw so the rain and fun would act as a diversion." She explained.

"That's the very reason I took him out there with me, aunt." Hermione professed, "Adrian had been sad all day, asking me about Mrs. Malfoy and her son like 'what he did to hurt his Mama' and you know I can't tell him the truth this time. So, I tried the safest route. I said I don't know. Now, after the rain bath, he has forgotten all about it and I want it to stay that way. That Creepy Carrot costume will keep his mind employed elsewhere." She hoped sincerely.

"And that brings me to my next most important reason to visit you, Jean." Audré said solemnly.

"I know it is about Pasteur and I was waiting to tell you about him but I…" Hermione stopped when Audré held out a silent hand.

"We will talk about that but not now." she said in a calm voice that touched Hermione's heart, "But I want you to give me permission for something."

"What?" Hermione asked, half-curious half-apprehensive, "Is it about Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes and no." Audré replied gently, "It is about Mrs. Malfoy but not Mrs. Narcissa Lucius Malfoy. It is about Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stared at Audré.

"I know you don't like to be addressed as such and I am not planning to ask you to use that title should you not feel comfortable with it which I doubt will ever happen under this sun and moon." Audré said evenly, "The thing is, I want you to give me permission so that I can help you to let go of this extreme discomfort that you are holding inside you. I want you to give me permission to help you live better." she offered solemnly.

"But I am living better now. I am not scared of Malfoy and I am not going to let him have his ways." Hermione flared up at once.

"I agree that you are much better than you were when you first came here." Audré smiled kindly at Hermione, "But have you noticed that you keep losing in thoughts and keep forgetting when as far as I know you are a very bright witch. Why do you think that is happening?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione was caught off guard this time because she indeed was suffering from extremely frayed nerve since she discovered Malfoy was plotting behind her back.

"I…I am…"she stammered for an accurate excuse, "I am fine, aunt Audré." She said dismissively when she couldn't find any.

"Listen, Jean, I am not forcing you into anything that you don't feel like doing. But it won't hurt you if you just listen to me first." Audré offered her, "I have worked in cases where extreme trauma was involved." She started and Hermione listened silently, "My husband, Morpheus was extremely traumatized when we got married. I didn't know it before because he hardly spoke of his past in Malfoy Manor. All I knew was that he had certain disagreements with his parents and as a result he left their home. What and why, I didn't know." She shook her head, "I first learned about it when I noticed that he doesn't sleep at night. In fact, when night approached he used to fear it like small children do when they see darkness. I asked him about it but he didn't tell me anything until I decided to join him in his night solitude and almost stopped sleeping. I have been insomniac since then and am still now." she paused.

Hermione didn't know that her curiosity regarding Morpheus would be quelled like that, from Audré's own lips. She waited patiently for more.

"Soon I learned that Morpheus had been through some very violent and traumatic incidents when he was at Malfoy Manor." Audré started again, "While it didn't harm his body, it kind of destroyed his mind, his conscience, his better judgment. These traumas were so deep that he decided to leave his family and come to a country that he hardly knew." She said thoughtfully, "After he confessed it to me, I decided to help him and even learned some techniques to help him live better. Do you know why, Jean?" she asked Hermione.

"No." Hermione, now intrigued by the enigmatic past of Audré Chombrun Malfoy, shook her head.

"Because traumas are painful incidents or events that place a special type of stress on the mind." Audré replied, "As a result, a person decides that he or she must never revisit the incident, as it would be too painful. Instead, the person feels compelled to "wall off" the event or incident so that one will not "accidentally" or haphazardly revisit the trauma, which would be extremely painful. This can mean intentionally or unconsciously forgetting that it ever happened, or altering one's memory of it to make it seem less painful, or even concocting a lie to explain the situation." She paused to take some breath, "As a result of this process, however, the person stops functioning at full brain capacity. The reason is that part of the brain processing mechanism has been "walled off" or subtly altered in some way, and is no longer available for full use by the person. This, in a way, cripples the person, often for life. Morpheus was crippled for life, Jean. He hardly spoke and he could never let go of those horrible incidents that happened to or by his own hands. He lived and died with this remorse that he couldn't do anything to stop or prevent it."

"Prevent what?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"That's another long story, Jean and certainly not for today." Audré sighed, "All I want to say is that, traumas are like blocks that get into the way of one's thinking, feeling, perception, memory, and perhaps other brain functions. Also, many traumas affect physical functioning as well, such as digestion, sleep, movement if the structure is affected, heart function, immune response and many others. Traumas often cause people to lie to themselves and others, or intentionally block out or forget painful incidents or accidents. This sets up severe conflicts inside the mind that can lead to many other mental and physical dysfunctions. Traumas also severely lower one's energy and self esteem, and can have many other effects upon the personality. They have diminished mental acuity, extreme nervousness in certain situations, bad habits to avoid feelings of panic and anxiety such as cigarette smoking, using potions like Dreamless Sleep or Forgetfulness Potion, misusing alcohol, biting the fingernails, eating disorders where they lose appetite or eat more to get over the grief, stuttering, and many other symptoms." She paused and took Hermione's hands, "What you are suffering from is originating from this extreme trauma that you went through when you were tortured and had to leave your country and loved ones when you discovered that you are pregnant. I guess you tried to wall it off because you were in the middle of a war and had no one to share it with. And you were successful because you are very strong minded and willed too. But remember, even the hardest of iron gets rusty and the strongest of woods attracts moth. So, no matter how hard you try, dearest, your mind needs this release that you experienced this afternoon when you went out for rain bath. You need relief so that you can live better. It is just for you, Jean, for you only. Please let me help you." Audré pledged solemnly.

Hermione didn't know if she could say no after such an in-depth explanation. She remembered all those awful experiences that she had tried to shut off. They were resurfacing again and the more she came across Malfoy, the more they became alive.

She needs this relief.

She deserves it.

And she won't take Malfoy take her sanity away from her.

It was but the last thought that Hermione nodded firmly to Audré's offer.

"I will, aunt." she replied curtly, "I will let you help me. I trust you."

"I will defend that trust with my life, Jean." Audré smiled in assurance, "Can you come to Morpheus's study tonight?" she asked her.

"Tonight?" Hermione repeated after her.

"Why not? The earlier we start, the better the chances that you will recover from this stress." Audré supplied, "Besides, you suffered from it for more than six years. We shouldn't really waste more time in this."

"Very well." Hermione made up her mind and nodded affirmative, "What time should I be there?"

"At midnight." Audré stood up and started to leave.

"Aunt!" Hermione called after her, "You didn't ask me what Pasteur told me about Rochés." she reminded her.

"I think I know what he must have told but let's listen to it." Audré folded her arms and waited on the doorway.

"He said Rochés has a special accent when he talks." Hermione told her, "Their family originally hails from Switzerland, a place called Canton of Valais in the southwestern part of the country around the valley of Rhône where they have another hotel by the name of _Les Rochés_ run by the other wing of their family. The French Rochés, especially Augustus Rochés has very subtle Swiss accent that can only be noticed when you listen to him closely. Pasteur told me to analyze the memory of that party and listen to his accent because Polyjuice can only change outer appearance not a person's voice or manners." She explained to her.

"As I had expected." Audré shrugged, "I have been suspecting it when I noticed that Rochés was mostly silent throughout the hearing and only answered any question either in 'yes' or 'no'." she smirked and Hermione gaped, amazed, "But now that Pasteur affirms me, I will be definitely using it against him when time comes. Meanwhile, we have other things to attend to." She said before leaving her room.

Hermione was at a loss of what to think about this extremely clever lady who called herself 'poor and old woman'.

Now, she was confident that if anyone could help her, it will be none other than Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

•••••

Two phials full of memories were waiting for Draco when he came out from his bath.

A small piece of parchment was tucked under one and throwing his towel carelessly, Draco took it before unrolling it.

A note written in elegant cursive writing followed:

_Draco,_

_I am done with the memories that you gave me last night._

_So, it was you who cut Blanchard's hands for trying to assault Jean!_

_I know you wouldn't tell me about it but nothing is hidden from my eyes for I look beyond common eyes._

_Be at your uncle's study at half past midnight tonight._

_Time to see how remorseful you really are._

_Your Aunt Audré. _

Draco read and reread the note three times before he decided to roll it again.

What the hell is his aunt planning now?

•••••

Hermione tucked her precious sleeping son under the thin blanket and kissed his forehead gently.

The little boy's angelic features accentuated even more when he slept peacefully.

Even if it was to see him sleep like that, Hermione would do anything to make that happen.

She straightened up and called one of the elves who served at her quarter.

"Ticky, can you please look after my Adrian when I am gone and inform me if he wakes up by any incident?" she asked the she-elf who bowed low to her, "I am extremely sorry to disturb your sleep." She apologized.

"Please don't apologize, Mistress Jean, for it is my honour and pleasure to be looking over the little Master." The elf piped earnestly, "We love him. He is very kind." Her lips twitched into a smile, "Rest assured that he will be fine and sleeping until you return."

Under the elf's assuring words, Hermione left her bed and straightened her nightdress.

Ever since her violation, she doesn't feel like wearing anything that isn't full sleeved and high-necked be it even her night dress.

Giving a last look at her son and tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Hermione left her bedroom for Morpheus's study.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…**


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: Thanks Grovek26, aryaa, cordee, ramyfan and AMBERJANUS for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_****This chapter is the continuation of previous part and written for the first time, exclusively from Audré's POV. Here the rain has been used is in the form of human tears.**_

_****Those that haven't seen psychotherapy being performed doesn't know how it feels when someone is put into a trance and he or she describes their traumas. It feels like you are a part of that mind and it takes days to take off the feelings that it leaves on one's mind who had been part of it. I have tried my best to describe it in my own words and I humbly ask to take any mistake unintended for methods vary according to the minds we deal with. Another thing to note is, usually not a lot of issues are not dealt in one session for they can cause more harm than healing. So, this chapter will not be very long.**_

_****WARNING: SOME DISTURBING DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE INSIDE.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_***The song is courtesy to 'Westlife' from their album 'coast to coast.' One of my very favourites. ;)**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 53: The October Rain (Part 2)**

Audré was staring at her husband's Muggle portrait with a longing look.

As if it was yesterday, that Morpheus had reluctantly agreed to make a portrait of himself on Audré's constant request.

"How do you think our grandchildren will envision us when we are dead?" she had asked her husband who looked up from the book he was reading right behind the very desk that stood now in a corner of his study, "They need to know how we looked like." She tried to persuade him calmly from her seat across his table.

"Will it make any difference to them if they don't ever come to know how we looked like, my dove?" Morpheus had smirked to infuriate his wife, "Portrait or not, we are their grandparents, Audré and we will be."

Knowing how in her husband's veins ran the stubborn Malfoy blood, Audré had left her sofa and walked over to stand behind the man before placing her hands on his silvery blond hair, "It matters for me, Morpheus. You know that." she said quietly while massaging his scalp gently with her soft hands, "After all, they will be Malfoys too and will need to know the man who broke the tradition that was being followed the Malfoys for a thousand years."

Morpheus had leaned back on her touch and closed his eyes, "You know I don't want to leave any mark of my wretched existence on this planet. Everything that I did or am still trying to do is only to amend the mistakes that I made in the past. It is not for glory or fame."

Audré ran her fingers gently through Morpheus's sleek, long hair and kissed on his forehead, "A portrait won't hurt you. I will hang it here, in this room, away from all prying eyes." She had assured him.

"Who do you think stands a chance before the mighty Audré Chombrun Malfoy?" Morpheus had jibed her lightly and she snorted, "Very well, we shall have a Muggle portrait. No movements, no memories, Audré, for I know I have damaged you enough with those things that I carry in my head." he said solemnly.

Audré sighed heavily and wiped away the lone tear that had escaped the confinements of her lashes, "You think that you damaged me, Morpheus, but I know how very wrong you are." She whispered to the motionless portrait hung on the wall before her, "You have completed my soul, Morpheus, you have given my life a purpose, a challenge."

The knock on the door brought back Audré to her present state and she composed herself once again.

"Come in, Jean." she called and the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Hermione in her nightclothes.

"Come in, Jean." Audré invited the young woman who was standing on the threshold, apprehensive, "I assure you we are completely alone and I am not a bloodsucking Vampire however unlikely that may seem." She tried to make the atmosphere normal.

She watched as Hermione smiled feebly and taking a deep breath, entered the study.

"Let's go to the North alcove." Audré offered gently and followed the young woman into the exclusive sitting area, "I want you to take a seat of your choice and sit comfortably." She gave her an assured smile.

Hermione's brown pair scanned the room before resting on the double sofa where she had sat with Alexis the night Audré ate the book and she approached it in confident steps, "I am fine." She said after sitting on the half that Alexis had occupied that night.

'The innocent woman is so attached to Alexis that she finds comfort in his slightest presence and touch.' Audré thought ruefully, 'Why did you do this, Draco? Why did you separate them so cruelly?' she shook her head sadly.

"What are you going to do to me, aunt?" she heard Hermione asked her, "Use Legilimency?"

Audré smiled kindly at the timid woman before crouching down and facing her full on face, "No, dearest. I am not going to use that on you though I am well aware of its use and functionality." She took Hermione's hands on hers, "Legilimency, though a very powerful magic, invades the human mind and if used repeatedly can render it useless. So, we are ticking it off the possible methods to be used upon you." She explained to her, "What we are going to do is talk. Just talk." She said solemnly.

"Just talk?" Hermione blinked and repeated after Audré, "That'll be all?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes, dearest, that will be all." Audré stood up and walked behind the sofa to stand behind Hermione, "Like keys to every lock is different, the method to explore every mind is different. While I had to Obliviate and use Pensieve in case of my husband, yours, I trust will do well with just talking." She undid Hermione's braid and released the glorious brown curls before plunging her hands in them, "I want you to sit back, relax, close your eyes and if possible sing a song that cools you down." She bid Hermione gently.

"Sing a song?" Hermione turned her head and looked up at Audré, "Here? Now?" she asked, sounding amazed.

"Why not?" Audré asked back, "After all, we are here to relieve you from some deep-seated traumas. What can be possibly be better than a song?" she straightened Hermione's head and started massaging her scalp, "Relax and sing. No one is here to judge your voice or quality of singing, Jean. It is just you and me." she reminded her.

Under her assuring words, Hermione leaned back on her sofa and relaxed her tense muscle, "This is a Muggle song, aunt, because I kind of find Wizarding songs funny. Maybe it is because I am a Muggleborn witch or something but I actually enjoy Muggle songs more than what they broadcast in WWN." She closed her eyes and hummed a little before smiling, "This song is called 'my love' and it was composed by an Irish band called Westlife." She paused, "I love it for a number of reasons. Firstly, it is from my own country – Britain. Secondly, the name of the Muggle album suits me very well; it is called 'coast to coast', aunt, just like I am wandering from coast to coast with my son, Adrian. And finally, this song speaks the words that I couldn't tell my friends and family before I had to leave them. Should I start?" she asked again.

"What are you waiting for?" Audré, deeply touched by Hermione's words, demanded, "Cabaret at Mouline Rouge?"

"No." Hermione's sound of laughter echoed across the otherwise empty room, "Well…" she cleared her throat audibly before starting the song:

_An empty street,  
An empty house,  
A hole inside my heart,  
I'm all alone,  
the rooms are getting smaller!_

_I wonder how,  
I wonder why,  
I wonder where they are,  
The days we had,  
The songs we sang together,  
Oh yeah!_

_And all my love,  
I'm holding on forever,  
Reaching for a love that seems so far!_

_So I say a little prayer,  
And hope my dreams will take me there,  
Where the skies are blue to see you once again,  
My love!_

_Overseas from coast to coast,  
To find the place I love the most,  
Where the fields are green to see you once again,  
My love!_

Audré had never heard a better song to describe Hermione's feelings so accurately. How strangely well that Muggle song captured her longing for her friends, family, country and gave it a new dimension through music. Hermione's voice, though not very musical, was doing it a justice for she sang it not with her voice but with her heart – the heart that missed them terribly. Awed, Audré listened closely:

_I try to read,  
I go to work,  
I'm laughing with my friends.  
But I can't stop to keep myself,  
From thinking  
Oh no!_

_I wonder how,  
I wonder why,  
I wonder where they are?  
The days we had, the songs we sang together.  
Oh yeah!_

_And all my love,  
I'm holding on forever,  
Reaching for the love that seems so far!_

_So I say a little prayer,  
And hope my dreams will take me there.  
Where the skies are blue to see you once again,  
My love!_

_Overseas from coast to coast,  
To find the place I love the most,  
Where the fields are green to see you once again,_

_My love!_

Audré closed her eyes and brought forth her inner powers for the more she listened to the song, the more terribly sorry she felt for the young woman. She needed to start their session now, when Hermione was at ease and at apparent peace. The pressure on her fingertips became gentler and she started massaging Hermione's scalp more slowly.

"Go to sleep, Jean." she bid her in a soothing voice, "Just go to sleep and let me take over now." she massaged the spine on the back of her neck, "You are slowly falling asleep, Jean, don't fight it, just relax and sleep. Let go of all your worries, pains, tension and sleep like a baby. Relax." She kept talking to the lightly singing woman.

The last fragments of the wonderful song hung in the air when Hermione slumped on the sofa, deep in slumber.

From the corner of her eyes, Audré saw a male figure approach them.

Draco.

He was unusually grave and silent as he stood and watched them from a distance.

With her eyes, Audré motioned her nephew to take a seat as she continued massaging Hermione's scalp gently.

"Can you hear me, dearest?" she asked Hermione softly, "Can you hear me, Jean?"

"Yes, I can." Hermione's sleepy voice replied monotonously as Draco settled down with a deep frown.

"What date is today, dear child?" Audré asked Hermione again, the fingers relentlessly massaging Hermione's scalp.

"20th October 2004." Hermione replied in a toneless voice.

"What was the date of the day Draco tortured you, Jean?" Audré jumped to the real question and noticed her nephew fisting his hands tightly.

Hermione frowned deeply and her body jerked slightly as she replied, "29th March of 1998. It was Sunday."

Draco was fixedly staring at Hermione when Audré asked her the next question, "Can you go back to that day, Jean?" her massage became even gentler, as if she was pleading to her with the very touch, "Can you talk about it?" she implored.

Hermione grimaced and shook her head, "No, I don't want to go back there. It was…I can't express it…" she said in a pained voice.

"It's alright if you don't want to go back there." Audré said cautiously, "What about the day after it? 30th March 1998? Can you go back there?" she offered kindly.

"Uhum." Hermione nodded, "I am at Shell Cottage now." she replied.

"Tell me dearest, what do you see?" Audré gently pressed Hermione's cervical spine, "Is it day or night?"

"Night. It's night." Hermione replied, her voice fearful, "I am lying on one of the two beds…the other one has Luna…Luna Lovegood…we are sharing a room…she is asleep…but I am awake…I can't sleep…I am scared…extremely scared…"

"Why dearest? Why my love?" Audré asked Hermione kindly, "Why are you scared?"

Hermione's face contorted in pain as she replied, "I see Malfoy everywhere…when I open my eyes…when I close my eyes…when I try to sleep…I see him looming at me…his clothes…discarded…he is trying to take off mine…" she was panting heavily as if she has just run a mile or two, "…he is jeering at me…kicking me…calling me Mudblood…he is lying on me…he is kissing me forcefully…he is biting me… he is inside me…" she broke off suddenly and curled into a small ball on the sofa she was sitting on, "…I am sacred like death…I want my Mum…I want her badly…but she is in Australia with Dad…I sent them there…she is there and I am alone…and scared…very very scared…there is a pain between my legs…it's intolerable…I can hardly walk…but I try not to show it…I scrubbed it today…but the feeling wouldn't go…it feels as if Malfoy is still inside me…no matter how hard I try the feeling doesn't go…it lingers on my body…and my breasts…my nipples…they are bruised…I tried to heal them today…but the scars are still there…couldn't ask Fleur to do that for me…she would ask questions…I don't want anyone to know…we are in a war…and Voldemort has the Elder Wand now…he is after Harry's blood…he is killing people everyday…everyone is anxious…and frightened…we are planning to break into Gringotts…because Harry let go of the Hallows…I don't want to divert his attention to me…I don't want anyone to pity me…because Malfoy raped me…I am strong…and brave…I am a Gryffindor…but I am scared…I am very scared…and I am ashamed of being scared…I can't sleep…Malfoy is here…Malfoy is everywhere… Malfoy is…" she tightened the curl and hid her face behind her joined thighs.

The look on Draco's face almost rivaled a dead man as Audré came out from behind the sofa and kneeled beside Hermione's curled form.

"It's okay to be scared, dearest, it's just fine." She stroked Hermione's curls flowing beside her head, "Come to me dearest, come into my arms." She disentangled Hermione's arms that winded around her flexed thighs, "Come to your Mum. Come to me, dearest." she cooed as Hermione slipped out of sofa and snuggled against Audré's sitting form, "Mum is here, Hermione, dearest. Mum is here and you are safe. No one can harm you now, my love. Mum came to you. No matter what happens a mother can never forget her child. Not even death can take me away from my daughter Hermione. So, this Mum came to her only daughter and she is safe now…she is safe in her arms." she tried hard not to break into tears, "Mum's brave daughter Hermione is safe now."

"Mum! Mum!" Hermione cried out, eyes tightly closed and winded her arms around Audré's body even closer, "Mum, I miss you, Mum. I am so sorry that I wiped your memory. I am so sorry that sent you and Dad to Australia." She hid her face in Audré's bosom, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

"No, dearest, don't be sorry for I am proud of my brave daughter. She is every mother's dream child. My Hermione is every mother's dream child." Audré tightened her embrace around Hermione, "Don't be sorry for being brave. Don't be sorry for making me proud."

"But I am scared, Mum, I am not brave. I am scared to death." Hermione spoke against Audré's chest, "I am so alone and I have no one to share my fears."

"You have me, dearest, you have your Mum, Hermione." Audré whispered softly into Hermione's ears, "Share it with me. I am here always by your side."

"Mum, why did Malfoy do this to me? Why did he hurt me like that?" Hermione's voice was so pained that her words were barely understandable, "What have I done to him? Why did he not kill me before he tortured me like that on a dungeon floor? Was I not his classmate? Am I not a human being? Am I some kind of animal?" with every word that escaped her lips, she cried harder.

Audré looked at her nephew who had hid his face behind his hands ever since he entered the study, "Why not?" she asked Hermione proudly, "If not you, who then? Who has the courage to challenge the mighty Malfoys? My daughter Hermione Granger. Who was better than Draco Malfoy at everything? My daughter Hermione Granger. Who was the best in entire school even with her Muggleborn heritage? My daughter Hermione Granger." her voice failed her in her swelling emotion, "You are not an animal, Hermione. It is Draco Malfoy, who is lesser than an animal. It is him who is cursed now. He didn't hurt you, my dearest, he hurt himself and you came out unscathed. You came out victorious and he died the moment he touched you. You are alive and he is dead and defeated. And you are in my arms now and you are safe…and strong and brave like no one else in this world."

"Mum! Mum! Malfoy is coming again! Take me! Hug me tightly! Don't let him hurt me again." Hermione almost crushed Audré's ribcage as she tightened her arms around her sitting form.

"I am here, Hermione, I am here. Let him come and face me. Let him come and take my daughter away. Let him come for I fear no one." Audré winced as Hermione almost tried to merge their bodies together, "Let him come."

"Mum, he is here…Mum, save me…Mum…NO! NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hermione screamed.

With all her remaining facilities, Audré concentrated on Hermione's head and whispered the spell she desperately needed now.

"Legilimens!"

And she was inside Hermione's thoughts. Their snippets were rushing past her as if she was riding through a high speed broom and almost like a crush landing she appeared in an unfamiliar dungeon.

Before her very eyes Draco was trying to control a fighting Hermione on the dungeon floor.

"Mudblood! Filth!" he pinned Hermione's hands on her side, "Now you will understand what it is it like to be humiliated! Now you will see!" he lowered his face over Hermione's.

Trying to control the vomit in her mouth, inside Hermione's memory, Audré whipped out her wand and took a dead aim at her nephew.

"Crucio!" she screamed with all her hatred and blasted off her nephew to be slammed against the stone wall.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him and continued the Unforgivable torturing spell on his writhing naked form "How dare you touch my daughter! How dare you!" she bellowed at the figure thrashing on the stone cold floor now, "You think I will let you walk away with this?" she asked , her eyes flashing as she directed her wand at Draco's naked lower body and aimed at his genitalia, "Now you will understand what it is it like to be humiliated! Now you will see!" she mimicked her nephew fiercely, "Diffindo!"

Draco screamed as Audré's Severing Charm hit the target.

Letting him howling in pain, Audré next threw Hermione's clothes at her.

"Hermione, get dressed this instant, Mum has come to take you." She urged a wild eyed Hermione, "Come, come with Mum." She offered her a hand and a disheveled looking Hermione stood up.

"But Mum, you are a Muggle!" Hermione was casting Audré a look beyond disbelief, "How can you use magic?"

"You don't have to look for logic in your dreams, Hermione." Audré replied and with a last filthy look at her bloodied nephew, they disapparated.

With extreme difficulty Audré pulled out herself from Hermione's thoughts and discovered the young woman slightly panting but otherwise, calm.

"You saved me, Mum." She smiled in relief, "You saved me from being tortured again."

"Mum is always with her brave Hermione." Audré tried hard not to faint from all the emotional outbursts, "You are safe here in my arms."

"Yes, I am safe. I am home." Hermione whispered sleepily, "I feel so good to be back in your arms. I wanted to tell you so many things."

"I know, dearest, Mum always knows." Audré relaxed her embrace and leaned her body against the sofa Hermione was sitting previously, "I am here to listen. Tell me everything." She stroked Hermione's head gently.

As the real Draco Malfoy moved his hands to reveal his grey eyes and looked at them curiously, Hermione started.

"Firstly, I want to tell you that I love you and Dad very much. I remember you every moment of every day that I live. I am sorry that you don't remember me anymore but I had no choice but to let you go. I knew Voldemort's supporters would come for you and the only way to save you two was to Obliviate you and plant a false memory inside your head. I did it without your consent but it was the only way." She sighed in her slumber, "I wanted to tell you that after the war was over I found out that I was pregnant. I was missing my periods and Fleur run a pregnancy test on me which came out positive. I will never forget that date like I will never forget the date when I was assaulted. It was on 17th May, 1998. They day that I chose to crush all my dreams with my own hands and embrace a different destiny – a destiny with my child, my baby that was growing up strongly inside me, the baby that came to me and me only." She sniffed slightly, "I had always wanted to tell everyone about my first baby and celebrate it with my family. But I couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Ron and Harry - the man I loved and my best friend. Ron, I know would go and simply try to strangle Malfoy for doing this to me. But that bastard has money, family influence and his pureblood power behind him like a three headed dog Cerberus, no matter hard you try it is hard to tame all three at once, it won't. Besides, his entire family will be after my baby and Weasley's, no matter how good-hearted they are, aren't powerful enough to stop the Malfoys. Malfoys are like monsters, Mum. They always get what they want. Even after being known as a practicing Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy got off with a simple sentence of 'House Arrest' for all the awful things he did. He was there after Malfoy assaulted me; he could have stopped it! But he didn't and instead he enjoyed it. Enjoyed a Muggleborn being assaulted before his own eyes. Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't turn his son in when he attacked us at the Room of Requirements." She sighed again, "We were looking for a Horcrux that was supposed to be tiara and Malfoy suddenly turned up with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle demanding his wand that Harry had snatched from him." She paused and bit her lips, tears falling like raindrops from her eyes, "I can't tell you, Mum, how I felt when I saw him there. It was my first time…after that incident in the dungeons…and he was facing me like a proud man…no fear…no shame…no guilt in his eyes…I wonder how could he do that to me…what have I done to him…all my life he teased me by calling me a Mudblood…and I ignored him…never retorted back…kept to my books…and he then dares to rape me to degrade me even more…as if his mind wasn't at peace by calling me those names…as if he wasn't satisfied enough…as if I am the only Muggleborn witch out there and his mission is to destroy and humiliate me beyond everything…why, Mum, why…why me?" she burst into tear now, "How could…he even…think that I….will kill his mother?" she stammered, "I was trapped and scared. I just tried to use Narcissa Malfoy as bait in order to escape."

Audré glared at her ashen faced stoic nephew when she replied, "I told you, Hermione, Malfoy isn't human enough to understand this kind of fine feelings. He was born from a monster and monster he became. But fear not, dearest, because you Mum is here and she will protect you no matter what." She said firmly.

"You know, Mum, I went to our old home when the war ended." Hermione's voice resonated on Audré's bosom "And I found that the new owners have renovated it beyond any kind of recognition. All my childhood memories have been wiped away. The swing that dad had made for me with his own hands had been removed. Your favourite lawn daisies had been uprooted and in its stead they have planted some strange purple flowers. I stood across the street and watched it for a very long time before leaving. I couldn't take it that I will never call that place my home; that I will never return to that place for summer holidays; that my Mum will never play the piano and my Dad will never sing a song with it. I have destroyed everything with my own hands. I am alone and lonely without them." she said sadly.

"Really?" Audré tried to beat off the sinking feeling she was having inside her own guts when she remembered having to live without Morpheus, "But you can always relate yourself with us, can't you?" she asked Hermione lightly.

"How?" Hermione asked back.

"Like doing what we liked to do to together and finding us in that." Audré replied, "Like playing the notes that I played in piano and singing the songs that your Dad used to sing. No matter where you are, Hermione, our hearts are connected and your voice will reach us and our voices will reach your heart too. It is our hearts, Hermione my love, that we can accommodate the whole wide world." She caressed Hermione's wet cheeks lightly.

"But Dad's voice was horrible and you admonished him whenever he attempted to sing with your music." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Merlin, Hermione, that you didn't inherit your father's voice." Audré tried hard to sound like Hermione's mother, "I am proud of you. Now tell me more. What happened with your friends when you found about your baby?" she asked her casually.

Hermione frowned slightly in her slumber as she replied, "I lied to everyone; told them that I am going to look for you and Dad in Australia. Needless to say that Harry and Ginny tried to stop me at first. Almost everyone from the Weasley's except Ron did the same; Ron didn't even speak to me because he was bathing in the glory of being Golden Trio and he was angry with me for turning down his marriage proposal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very kind to me and supported my decision. I felt so guilty for shamelessly lying to them. But I had no choice. My baby was my first preference."She sighed lightly, "Kingsley offered me an International Portkey from London to Brisbane but I refused it; told him that I wanted to go the Muggle way because I am tired of war and wanted to enjoy my journey to Australia. But instead of booking an air ticket, I booked a train ticket in Eurostar from St. Pancras International. I knew Harry and the Weasley's would accompany me to my so-called flight in the airport so I told them a false date two days after my actual departure date and left Britain stealthily from Bill and Fleur's home – Shell Cottage." Hermione let out a heavy breath, "Never thought I would leave my own country like a thief. I still remember when I entered the Channel Tunnel in Kent to pass under the English Channel, I looked back at my own country for one last time and said goodbye to it."

Audré was rendered speechless as the true meaning behind Hermione's words hit her. She inhaled deeply to recollect her own thoughts and laid down Hermione's head on her lap.

"How was France?" she asked Hermione after a while, "Did it go well?"

"Yes, it did, Mum." Hermione replied from her lap, "Mother Apolline was very supportive and she helped me settle down. I was quite apprehensive about her son, Alexis at first. But he helped me one night when I thought that I was about to miscarry and my opinion of him changed for good. He is good man, Mum. A true gentleman."

"I know, my love, I know." Audré slipped her fingers gently through Hermione's curls and started to massage her scalps, "Hermione, dearest, I think you should go to sleep now. It's been a long night and we have talked enough." She said kindly.

"But Mum I have so many things to tell you." Hermione pleaded sleepily. "So many things." She said longingly.

"Not tonight, my love, not tonight." Audré looked at the clock on the wall which said it was almost quarter to four in the morning, "We should leave something for our next time together. Now go to sleep my child. Go to sleep, Hermione." She looked outside the window where it was still raining.

The young woman now sleeping on her lap had been crying like the October rain outside. Like the sky empties her grief by pouring her heart in rain, Hermione's sky of a heart had poured itself out through her tears. She was tired and empty now.

She needed rest and sleep for the new day that will come tomorrow.

The new beginning that will take her away from the deep wounds that has bruised her young heart and trust on humanity.

She looked down at the sleeping face of the young woman who had suffered so much and yet remained unchanged in her values and beliefs.

How adorable and innocent she looked!

Audré wanted so much to cradle Hermione in her arms like her own newborn daughter.

Instead she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead before closing her eyes.

She called for her inner aura and concentrated on the happiest memory of her life.

She was not older than nine and playing in the garden when her mother called her to give her a little baby dove.

"What's this, maman?" little Audré had asked her mother awestruck at the frail little baby bird on her hand.

"It is a baby dove, Audré." Josée Laval replied kindly, "I found it lying under a tree and couldn't find its mother. Maybe someone killed the mother dove or it got hurt when she was looking for food for its babies. Would you like to keep it?" she enquired.

Audré looked at the weak baby bird on her small hands before nodding, "Yes, maman."

"That's like my good girl." Josée kissed her daughter, "Take care of this innocent dove. If you need me for anything, I am always with you." She smiled at Audré.

'I need you, maman, I need you now.' Audré thought in her head, 'Maman,' she silently prayed to her mother, 'Give all her sufferings to me and free Hermione's soul of the burden she carries. Help this innocent dove. Help her, maman, help me to help her.'

'Help Hermione, maman.'

'Help Hermione, maman.'

'Help Hermione, maman.' She kept chanting in her head.

And like a flash of lightening, Audré felt her aura merge with Hermione's.

'Help Hermione, maman.'

Hermione's aura was pure and white.

'Help Hermione, maman.'

'Give me her pains.' Audré concentrated harder.

Like a monster out of sea storm, Audré felt a suffocating feeling engulf her.

'Help Hermione, maman.'

A black cloud was pouring its acid rain and Audré looked up to burn her own face in the grief that was Hermione's.

'Help Hermione, maman.'

'Help Hermione, maman.'

'Help Hermione, maman.'

Exhausted, Audré slumped against the sofa she was supporting herself while sitting on the floor.

The pain was unbearable.

The loneliness was suffocating.

The helplessness was oppressing her very being.

What was once Hermione's is her now.

Her and her to bear only.

Let Hermione breathe free.

Eyes still closed, Audré gathered the last drops of her stamina and voiced the Healing lullaby that she knew will take Hermione into her own beautiful dreamland:

'_Sleepy head,  
Going off to bed,  
Going off to slumberland  
When western skies turn red  
Sleepy head,  
Going off to sleep,  
Into the Woods of Dreams so deep!_

_Sleepy head,_  
_Day is almost done,_  
_You've learned so much from the day_  
_And night has just begun_  
_Sleepy head,_  
_Follow your own light,_  
_Into the Woods of Dreams tonight!_

_Into the Woods of Dreams,_  
_We go each night,_  
_Gathering golden fruit from every tree_  
_And if a night mare thunders through_  
_Why, just hold on to me!_

_Sleepy head,_  
_Tired little child,_  
_The woods are very lovely_  
_So mysterious and wild_  
_Sleepy head,_  
_May I go with you_

_Into the Woods of Dreams so true!'_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: Thanks aryaaa, Grovek26, Mariel, LaughyCamel and roni2010 for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_**Also thanks for follows and favourites.**_

_****In this chapter I will be dealing with some really disturbing human nature namely 'justifying a crime in the name of payback.' Draco's thoughts in the first part of the chapter are an example of it.**_

_****However, in the later part of the chapter I will be dealing with two most awaited emotions that my patient readers have been looking for, from a very 'common' aspect.**_

_****WARNING: SOME DISTURBING DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE INSIDE.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 54: The Mood That Passes Through Us.**

Draco was staring at the spot on floor where Hermione had been lying moments ago.

After the session was over, the sleeping woman had been transported back to her bedroom in her quarter with the help of two of the Château's Elves. Following it, his aunt had left him in the study alone without another word or a backward glance.

It wasn't for the first time that Draco was listening to Hermione's testimony of the pains and sufferings she had been through as an aftermath of her assault. He had seen her struggle with an imaginary Draco Malfoy on the floor just a day after she willingly fractured her arm for Adrian. He had heard her cries through the listening device planted on her dove Gwyn when Hermione had broken down before his aunt Audré when he had erroneously followed her into a restaurant with her eccentric German colleague suspecting her of having a date with Alexis Delacour. He had heard Hermione telling Audré about the bite mark on her neck that Draco himself had planted there to cause as much pain as he possibly could because it was her sensitive spot.

He thought he knew it all.

How very wrong was he!

He knew nothing of the damage he had caused on the soul of this innocent woman.

He knew nothing of the fears she had been through.

He knew nothing of the tears she had shed.

He knew nothing of the losses she had sustained.

And he knew nothing of what really has made her like a poisoned apple.

An apple, that tempted everyone but would poison and kill those who would to dare to come forward and claim it.

Does he have the capacity to absorb the poison that he himself had infused in Hermione Granger?

The rain still pouring relentlessly outside, Draco stood up and attempted to leave his uncle's study. But something about Morpheus's portrait caught him when he was crossing it on his way out and Draco halted in his steps to examine it.

His uncle's looks weren't much different from his father, Lucius Malfoy.

They both had the same long silvery blond hair, grey eyes, pointed chin and nose and other elegant trademark Malfoy features. But it was the eyes that caught Draco's attention most.

It was where these two brothers were remarkably different.

While his father's eyes were always cold and arrogant, Morpheus's were warm and kind; as if he was silently communicating with Draco with his eyes, which though stationary in his only Muggle portrait, were not lifeless, at all.

Draco stood before his uncle's portrait and wondered what would have been his reaction had he discovered that his nephew was a filthy violator.

He would have been mortified. Not like his father who, in Hermione's rightful words, hadn't stopped him when he discovered that Draco was violating a woman.

Had Lucius been delighted on the prospect of witnessing a rape in his own esteemed manor?

Done by own son nonetheless.

Draco knew not the answer, but the question that his father had asked him immediately after he completed the heinous crime.

"Are you satisfied, Draco?" Lucius had asked his violator son as a beaten and wounded Hermione stared at the dungeon ceiling overhead, silent tears streaming down her cheek.

"I am done with the punishment this Mudblood deserved for trying to kill my pureblood mother." Draco had answered with pride, watching Hermione trying to cover her bloodied core with her bare hands from Lucius's eyes that were roving down her naked form.

"Don't worry, Potter's Mudblood." Lucius had jeered at Hermione's attempt to save the last vestiges of her shame, "Lucius Malfoy doesn't indulge in filths like you and had it not been for punishment purpose my son wouldn't even dream of spitting at you." He had said before Bellatrix had taken over the rest of the torture session.

His aunt's words were true.

Draco was born from a monster and was a monster himself. He never realized that Hermione wasn't really intending to kill his mother and instead acted on extreme rage. But that wasn't an excuse anymore for according to Narcissa, even if she did try to kill her, Draco had no rights to violate Hermione.

The date that Hermione still remembers as the day she was assaulted – 29th March – was also one of those days that Draco himself couldn't forget.

Not only because he had committed an unspeakably abhorring crime, but also that he has lost his first ever sexual encounter to someone like Hermione Granger – the Mudblood he had hated all his life.

He had left the woman to be tormented in the dungeon with a lingering feeling of anger, resentment, guilt and agony to climb up to his grand suite in the manor.

Hermione's virgin blood was smeared all around his inner thighs and associated organs. So, Draco had taken a bath to clean up all the mess and donned a fresh set of clothes to return downstairs where his mother was sitting in their Drawing room, ashen faced and completely unaware of the crime her son had done.

"Have you locked her up properly?" Narcissa had asked her, "The Dark Lord will kill us if she escapes." She sounded fearful.

Draco had pondered over the question before answering.

Was Hermione capable of even moving a finger after the brutal beating and rape he had subjected on her?

He has literally used all his forces to subjugate her.

No, it wasn't possible for Hermione 'the Mudblood' Granger to even think about escaping the manor without help from her most wanted friends – Potter and Weasley.

"No, mother, she can't escape." Draco had replied confidently, "She has been taken to the cellar with the other prisoners." He informed her and Narcissa sighed in relief, "Are you alright now? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Draco asked cautiously examining his mother's features to divert his mother's mind off the topic of Hermione Granger, "Where is that bastard Greyback?" he looked around speculatively.

Narcissa sighed deeply, "I don't know, Draco. Bellatrix, Lucius and Greyback had a row where she Cruciatused him and now he has disappeared with his gang." She sounded tired, "I don't know when this madness will end. I don't know when the Dark Lord will find Potter and this war will end. All I know is that my skin crawls when I see him walking around our home as if it is his own." She had fisted her hands, "Had it not been for Lucius and you, Draco, I wouldn't have attended these Death Eater meetings. I don't know how Severus manages to be so cool around the Dark Lord; he looks as if they were almost equal." She grimaced.

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts now, mother, and he has always been this way even as our Head." Draco couldn't hide the resentment he had for his once-favourite Head of the House, Professor Severus Snape, "It is hard to tell what is in his mind. You should have seen his face when he killed Dumbledore, mother, he was so calm and composed that he almost rivaled You-Know-Who. Even Bellatrix was berserk with Dumbledore's ill-timed sense of humour when I cornered him at the top of Astronomy Tower. But Snape? No." he shook his head and scrutinized Narcissa's expression if she had suspected her son's real reason for beating about the bushes, "Snape's expression was same all through the ordeal. He didn't even flinch when Dumbledore told him 'Severus, please' and begged his life from him." Draco was sure now that his mother's attention was completely caught at the conversation about Snape, "He is the reason father couldn't be redeemed. He is the reason I couldn't kill Dumbledore and bring back our old glory." He said dejectedly.

"Don't you dare say that, Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, looking stunned at Draco's proclamation, "Thanks Merlin, Severus killed Dumbledore. Otherwise, you would have been a murderer at sixteen."

"That way at least father would have had his freedom, mother." Draco tried to beat off the sinking feeling whenever Dumbledore's death was discussed, "The Dark Lord is mad at him for this." he tried to be reasonable.

"No parent would want freedom at the expense of their children's life, Draco." Narcissa had gently stroked Draco's hair, "Your father and I, we are still proud of you for not being able to kill Dumbledore. You are our only child, Draco, and Dark Lord or not, I will never let anything bad happen to you." She had promised to Draco.

Now six years later, when Draco looked back at that evening, he realized what his mother had meant.

He has literally killed his conscience when he had touched Hermione with wrong intentions.

He has polluted his own soul when he had ravaged her body.

The body that was still pure.

The soul that was even purer.

And that one act, that one crime had left him crippled before his own self for the rest of the life.

But Draco was a Slytherin and a good one too.

So conjuring some excuses to justify his actions hadn't been very difficult.

And the events that had followed once Dark Lord returned Malfoy Manor had implanted his notion even firmer: that he had done well in assaulting Hermione.

Robbed off his wand, Draco had been seething in rage in their sitting room, where the broken shards of grand chandelier that Dobby had crushed almost upon Bellatrix when he took away Potter, Weasley and Hermione into unknown destination, lay untouched.

"The Dark Lord will be mad." Lucius and Bellatrix had been chanting the same line for last hour, fearful of their fates in the hands of their beloved master, "The Dark Lord will be mad."

"Lucius, please calm down." Narcissa offered her husband a goblet of Odgen's old Firewhiskey, "Here, it will clear your head and cool your nerve."

Lucius cleared the fiery liquid in one go and gave Draco an angry look.

"Why is it that you always fail in anything that is entrusted to you, Draco? First Dumbledore and now this?" Lucius had asked him showing the drawing room in general where Potter had been just an hour ago to save his friend Hermione, "You say you hate Potter and his filthy gang and you couldn't even save your own wand from them? Are you my son or not?" he threw the goblet at the wall where it crushed, "I am completely disgusted by your constant failures, Draco. When is my pureblood son going to do something to uplift his family status?" he demanded.

His nerve frayed from all the incidents that had happened from morning, including the rape of Hermione Granger, Draco was about to retort when Narcissa cast him a warning look and motioned him to remain silent.

"Lucius, what's Draco's fault in it?" she asked her husband, half – angry and half – amazed, "Draco did all he could. He even saved my life from that awful Mudblood girl. What else do expect from him?"

Lucius was about to reply when a high-pitched cold voice resonated across the drawing room.

"Who expects what from whom, Narcissa Black Malfoy?"

Draco shook so violently that he almost fell from the seat he was occupying in a corner.

The formidable figure of Dark Lord approached their little group in prowling gait, his black robes trailing behind him, his snakelike face shining like a skull and Draco stood up to bow before his master.

"No…ootthhing, my lord," Lucius's fearful stammer was clearly audible even at his bowed state, "Narcissa and I were just having some family discussion." He replied on Narcissa's stead who nodded her head as Draco tried to employ all his known Occlumency skills to block his mind against Voldemort's intrusion.

"Risssseee." Voldemort's voice was like whip in the air, "I was welcomed by my kind hearted Nagini," he gave an affectionate glance of his gleaming red eyes at the serpent curling at his bare feet, "and she tells me a magnificent story…" he simpered which looked more like a grimace in his lipless mouth, "Potter came and escaped with his Mudblood friend." He said in a highly amused voice.

Draco didn't know whether he should be surprised at Voldemort's amusement or be frightened of it.

"My Lord!" his aunt Bellatrix cooed at Voldemort this time, "Such false allegations are surely based on of the snake's unfortunate habit to play with your devoted follower's reputation." She commented sweetly, "No one came here." She sounded extremely confident.

For Draco, it took more than one heart to be brave enough to lie shamelessly to Lord Voldemort, the Legilimens master, and Bellatrix was certainly proving to be the proud owner of such malformation.

"Really, Bellatrix?" Voldemort had settled on the throne like chair that was used exclusively by him at Malfoy Manor, "So, according to you, my snake Nagini is lying?" he arched a browless eyebrow at the shattered chandelier on the floor.

"There had been some commotion about a werewolf called Greyback and his filthy gang of Snatchers who claimed that they had caught Potter, my lord, and he came here to claim the prize money." Bellatrix replied so confidently that even Draco felt like believing her version of story, "But Draco checked the unfortunate teenager and confirmed that he wasn't Potter at all." She cast a calm glance at Draco, who knew his turn for questioning was next, "So, I finished his unfortunate soul off, my lord." She smiled contentedly.

"I see." Voldemort was tapping his long, spider like, white finger on his shapeless lips thoughtfully, "Draco, is that true?" he asked him abruptly.

Gulping, Draco nodded, "Yes, my lord." He employed all his known skills of Occlumency, "I saw the teenager that Greyback has brought to hoodwink us. It wasn't Potter." He tried to sound as confident as his aunt, Bellatrix.

Voldemort sighed mockingly and gave Lucius an apologetic look, "I am so sorry, Lucius, I am so sorry." He shook his head sadly.

"Why, my lord?" Lucius asked, unsure but couldn't finish when Voldemort's wand slashed in the air like a whip and in a second, he was hanging from the broken chain of chandelier by his ankle.

"Because, I really can't tolerate it when my loyal followers lie to me." Voldemort hissed and directing his wand at Draco's father, he cast a non-verbal Cruciatus Curse.

Lucius's face was red with stagnant blood and his eyes were bulging in agony as he screamed and screamed and screamed before Narcissa and Draco threw themselves at Voldemort's feet.

"Have mercy, my lord, please have mercy." Narcissa cried while she and Draco begged for Lucius's life from Voldemort, "Please don't kill my husband. I will do anything but please don't kill my husband." She pleaded.

"Really?" Voldemort asked their pleading pair, "You will do anything?" he asked a horrified looking Narcissa, "Oh no, don't worry, I won't touch someone's wife, that too Lucius's, who is precious to me." he smiled at Narcissa who backed away, covering her bosom with her hands and Draco felt a surge of anger course through his veins at filthy comments directed at his mother, "You must therefore, use Cruciatus on your sister, Bellatrix to make me release your husband." He commanded, "Now who will choose? Your husband or your sister?"

As Narcissa gave a skeptic looking Bellatrix a pleading look and removed her wand, Draco was visited by a sudden insane idea.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, my lord, it was mine." He lied flat out hoping against hope that he wasn't caught this time, "They lied to save me from your wrath, my lord. I will tell you the truth now." he said as Voldemort's red eyes left his father and rested on him, "Greyback came with a girl that he claimed was Potter's Mudblood friend Hermione Granger. Mother received them and brought them here." He started recounting the incident that occurred at afternoon, "They called me to identify her but before I could so much as go near to her, she attacked mother and threatened to kill her should she not led her to the front door. I was standing on the first floor landing when it happened and I sneaked behind her before disarming her and taking her to our dungeon to lock her there." Draco skipped the crucial part and rushed for the next incident as Voldemort's red eyes almost bored onto his grey pair, "She was later on moved into cellar with Ollivander and Lovegood girl where one of our disowned house-elves, Dobby, turned up with Potter and Weasley. They attacked us and crushed the chandelier on us before taking Granger and disapparating. It was my fault, my lord; because it never occurred to me that anyone can breach our security. It was my fault because I should have warned my parents about Granger and her love for filthy house elves. I knew that she used to run some crackpot society called 'spew' for house elf benefit at Hogwarts and it completely slipped my mind that house elves _can_ apparate in and out of our manor house while no one can." He explained and Voldemort frowned, "It was my fault, my lord and that they escaped with Dobby's help. Otherwise, we could have re-enforced the security to prevent house-elf apparitions too. That was the reason why father was scolding me when you came in. Please release him and punish me instead." He implored.

At his words Lucius landed unceremoniously on the floor and howled in pain while Narcissa crawled at his aid.

"There now, Lucius, see telling the truth isn't that tough. If you were really devoted as you claim to be, you could have stopped your sister-in-law and son from lying to me." Voldemort commented before resting his eyes on the real culprit, Bellatrix Lestrange, whose lie had landed them in this mess, "And you Bellatrix, I so want to rip your guts out and feed them to my kind snake Nagini for daring to lie to me when you are well aware that Lord Voldemort always knows what happens inside everyone's head. But, I won't for you are my dedicated follower and not a failure like Lucius is. Therefore, I forgive you today with this condition that all of you are deprived of our freedom from this moment on until Potter is caught. Don't take it lightly…" he warned as Bellatrix bowed in gratitude, "…because if it takes me ten years to find him, you will stay inside this manor ten years and serve me as your rightful master." He proclaimed before kicking aside Draco and walking out of the drawing room.

As Narcissa helped a heavily panting Lucius on his unstable feet, one of whose ankle was broken from being hanged down the ceiling by it, Draco too leapt to his feet and proceeded to help his mother.

"Here, mother, let me take father's other arm." He had offered the tearful woman and giving Bellatrix a look of pure venom, they left.

Draco sighed as the memory rewinded itself on his head. Aside from the constant death threats that they received from Lord Voldemort and jeers and taunts from the other Death Eaters, it had taken a week for Narcissa to nurse back his husband to health for she was the only wand bearing Malfoy in the entire household after Potter's escape. Lucius's wand had been taken from him by Voldemort the day he killed Charity Barbage and fed her to Nagini while Bellatrix and Draco's had been taken away from them by Potter and his gang.

Shamefully, it was this rape that kept Draco's resentments at bay making him think that he had damaged Potter in a way by torturing his friend that he can never forget or amend no matter what a big 'Chosen One' he is.

"Granger made me rape her and took my first sex away from me." he had recounted it in his head again and again and again to repress his guilt, "She attacked and tried to kill my mother. She made her cry." he had gritted his teeth, "She made my father suffer this torture. And her friend took my wand away. Raping her was a very kind underpayment." He had thought firmly.

That was the very reason he had been so angry on them when he found them in Room of Requirement searching for some damned tiara in a middle of a waging battle. Draco wasn't willing to give Hermione more attention than she needed and was more concentrated on Potter for he was using his Hawthorn wand. But Crabbe and Goyle's foolishness had ruined everything and instead of being strangled by Potter, he was saved by him on his broom when Fiendfyre devoured everything in Room of Requirements.

To be honest, it was at that moment that Draco had realized that Hermione hasn't told her best friends about her violation. Otherwise, Potter would have left him there to die.

But what now?

What should he do now that he knows that he deserves it?

What was this strange feeling that he was having inside?

This state of worthlessness?

Inadequacy?

Dishonour?

Regret?

This feeling that his whole self is flawed?

His desire to hide himself from all the world and never face Hermione and Adrian again?

Was he mad when he bought her a wedding ring and offered it to her to wear it knowing well that she won't like it?

Was he out of his mind when he suggested that she was wrong in harbouring her love for Alexis Delacour when she was in fact married to him?

Was he off his rocker's when he tried to impress her by wearing blue attire on daily basis?

Wasn't it extreme arrogance on his part when he had insulted Alexis before Hermione during their meeting with the Delacroixes?

Why shouldn't she feel uneasy when he said he would follow her should she not listen to him and wander in the streets after the dark?

Why shouldn't Hermione faint when he suddenly burst into the store room when her Boggart took the form of Vincent Blanchard?

Hadn't she been through enough?

And why was he complaining about the deal he had made with Hermione that cost him his birth right of freedom, home and Malfoy money?

He should be ashamed of his acts and behaviours towards that innocent woman.

He should be ashamed of all those foul words that he had called her at Hogwarts.

He should be ashamed of what he had done to her in the name of punishment.

He should be ashamed of his very existence.

He should be ashamed and ashamed was he.

Draco looked up and found his uncle's painted eyes staring at him.

Now he understood why the man had decided to choose a Muggle portrait over a Wizarding one.

Morpheus was ashamed of his past.

And so was Draco; he was extremely ashamed.

•••••

"Thanks Nostradamus, Jean, you came! I was feeling lonely." Lillian's exasperated exclaim welcomed Hermione when she entered the dining room for breakfast at eight o' clock in Wednesday morning, grasping her uniformed son's little hand lightly.

She looked at the breakfast table and to her surprise found it apart from Lillian and them, empty.

"Maman is tired and asleep. Julian went to office early in the morning. Cousin Draco still hasn't shown up and aunt Narcissa said she will take her breakfast in her suite." Lillian answered automatically to Hermione's puzzled look, "So, I was the only one at the table until you came in with Adrian." she seemed relieved.

"Where is grandma Audré?" Adrian asked Lillian again though she has already provided the answer, "I wanted to tell her my next adventure." He said settling down in his usual chair beside Hermione.

"What adventure?" Lillian asked curiously, "And why to maman only? Why not to all of us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried hard to control her laugh because she has a very clear idea about her son's 'next great adventure' which he had disclosed to her when she was giving him a bath before preparing him for the school.

"Because grandma is brave." Adrian replied simply and took a bite from his chicken baguette sandwich, "She fought and saved me." he referred to the night when the Knights of Walpurgis had stealthily attacked them while returning home from their outing.

Hermione was wondering whether Audré was ill for the elderly woman never slept at night, let alone at daytime for she knew how a good sleep was helping her in having the pleasant feeling that she had been experiencing since waking up this morning.

She has never slept so well for last seven years which started from the night Dumbledore was murdered and they took up the challenge of hunting all the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort forever. Her nights afterwards were devoted to all the planning for the daring mission that awaited them and after her assault, Hermione had hardly been able to sleep at peace.

Afterwards, most of her nights were full of ugly dreams, which she fought by taking Dreamless Sleep until Audré came to her aid.

Hermione could still remember the beautiful feminine voice singing inside her head the song that she had listened in her dream.

'_Sleepy head,  
Going off to bed,  
Going off to slumberland._

_Sleepy head,  
Going off to sleep,  
Into the Woods of Dreams so deep!  
_

The woods of dreamland had been like a larger than life version of Forbidden Forest where colourful wild flowers adorned the path that Hermione walked on, her white gown flowing behind her and birds chirping around her in sweet voice._  
_

_Sleepy head,  
Follow your own light,  
Into the Woods of Dreams tonight!_

_Into the Woods of Dreams,_  
_We go each night,_  
_Gathering golden fruit from every tree_  
_And if a nightmare thunders through_  
_Why, just hold on to me!_

And she had seen her mother standing on the bank of a magnificent lake whose banks were ornamented with trees bearing golden fruits. 'Mum!' with a happy exclaim, Hermione had run to reach her mother fearful that she might lose her and hopeful that she will stay, and crushed into her open arms.

'Mum, I am home.' she had cried longingly.

_Sleepy head,  
Tired little child,  
The woods are very lovely  
So mysterious and wild  
Sleepy head,  
May I go with you_

_Into the Woods of Dreams so true!'_

Hermione smiled at her café au lait, remembering the last lines of the wonderful song that was glowing in her heart like the morning sun.

_Into the Woods of Dreams so true!'_

She would definitely love to go to that dreams of woods once again no matter how tired she would be.

"…and then I will fight the scary Cyclops and bad clown and save Rome too." Hermione heard Adrian recounted his plan of becoming the savior of Earth from his current rank of savior of Paris while Lillian listened to him with interest.

"All that adventure with just one sword?" she asked Adrian so innocently that Hermione had to snort to prevent her from laughing her guts out.

"Yes and grandma Audré will help me too." Adrian nodded affirmative, "Then I will name her the queen of France." He declared pompously.

"I see." Lillian commented, "I should go and check if the future queen of France has woken up or not." She finished her coffee and stood up to leave while Hermione opened her mouth to ask the one question that had been making her feel uneasy.

"Lillian, is aunt Audré fine?" she asked her sister-in-law cautiously, "I mean you know that she…" she paused to silently communicate the word 'insomniac' without uttering it before Adrian which will result in a half an hour interrogation session by her overly curious son about what is insomniac and why is Audré so, "…she stays up late at night."

Lillian nodded with a kind smile, "Yes, maman is just fine." She replied, "Maman's personal elf Zilek told me this morning that maman had been awake working for the case last night and she was feeling tired; so she would be sleeping for a while." She informed Hermione who immediately detected the lie in the statement for Audré had been with her in Morpheus's study, "I am just going to check if she is awake now and needs anything before I go to my own office." she explained.

Hermione nodded in return and watched Lillian leave, "Adrian, finish your milk." She directed her attention to her son, who was again drawing flowers with tomato ketchup on his plate, "We are getting late for your school." She reminded him sternly checking her watch.

When Lillian returned ten minutes later with the news that her mother was up and about, Hermione wiped Adrian's mouth with napkin and left with him for their intended destinations for the day without even noticing that a pair of grey eyes watched them from a distance, cautiously.

•••••

On his way out to office on Wednesday morning, Alexis almost stumbled on his steps when his mother, Apolline Delacour asked him to take her to Château de la Grange-Bléneau.

"Why, maman?" he asked her politely, his instincts suddenly warning him about possible involvement of a certain pretty blonde witch.

"Well, I want to ask Audré for her daughter, Lillian to visit us this weekend." his mother replied plainly.

His worst suspicions confirmed, Alexis tried hard not to show it before his mother.

"Maman, on your orders I did ask Mademoiselle Lillian to visit us." He informed Apolline, who was checking a long list of household works to be completed before winter, "But from her words I gathered that she is a busy woman and doesn't have enough time for such pleasantries. Besides, I doubt it if she will find any interest in our household for she is accustomed to live in grand Château." He explained.

"Nonsense!" Apolline snorted loudly, "I saw Audré and her daughter and I can assure you, Alexis, they are completely devoid of famous Malfoy arrogance and pride." She cast her son a curious look, "Do you disapprove of her visiting our home?" she asked Alexis.

"No!" Alexis lied though he tried to sound otherwise, "It is just that I expressed my views on her cold demeanor that she displays whenever I am around. She hardly looks at me, maman; not that I regret it but it is annoying sometimes." He said truthfully this time.

"Well, you did ignore her on the first part of your encounter, Alexis and maybe…" she paused just a moment, "…maybe she has noticed it and decided to give you a taste of your own favours." She said nonchalantly, "Whatever, I am visiting Audré this afternoon to ask for Lillian to visit us this weekend and you are taking me there." She said dismissively, "It is high time we return some courtesy for taking good care of our daughter, Gabrielle."

Alexis sighed.

His mother always knew very well how to defeat him in arguments.

Formulating a plan to stay at his office for the weekend with an excuse of excess work, Alexis was just about to leave when Apolline called him again.

"And Alexis, dearest, don't even think about working this weekend." She warned him and Alexis rolled his eyes, "It doesn't look good when someone visits our home and one of the family members is at office." she said in a tone of finality.

Alexis turned to face his mother, his mind made up to not let go of this issue without a fight.

"Maman, I am sorry but I don't think my presence is required in the ladies' company." He said evenly, "Mademoiselle Lillian will be with you and Gabrielle all her time. Why should I not make use of that time to complete my works at office?" he tried to sound logical.

"Quite the contrary, Alexis." Apolline's eyes didn't leave the list that she ticked and crossed, "If she notices that you are not at home when she visited it, it might give her a wrong impression about you. She might think that you are avoiding her on purpose, which I am sure you are trying to do." She said confidently.

Alexis folded his arms over his chest, "And why would I do that?" he asked his mother, "I am not afraid of her."

"No, dearest, you are not." Apolline admitted calmly, "You are in fact afraid of yourself. No matter how hard I try to make you see the sense in this, Alexis, you are still harbouring the old notion that your momentary weakness for Lillian is a betrayal to your love for Jean. But it is not. Why should you be afraid of Lillian when you told me that there was nothing in between you? That you felt nothing but shame for being attracted to her even for a single moment? Why should your love for Jean be threatened by Lillian's presence?" she finally looked up from the list and gave Alexis a skeptic look.

"Because I still feel that peculiar…strange…bizarre…" Alexis ran out of words to describe the feeling that he had whenever Lillian was around, "…maman, please don't ask her to visit our home and if you do, please don't ask me to stay at home. I am confident of my love for Jean. I am not scared of betraying her trust but I just can't tolerate this uneasiness that I feel when Lillian is around me. On your words, I am trying to be courteous with her but that's all I can do for now. Do whatever you like to do but please don't ask more of me in this for no matter what I say or do or think, in my heart I still couldn't get over the loss of letting go of Jean and Adrian. I love them, maman, I. Love. Them." he declared stubbornly.

Apolline's blue eyes filled with tears immediately and she bit her lips.

"You think I don't love them, Alexis, that I don't feel their loss?" she asked him in a voice constricted with emotion, "Jean is like my own daughter and Adrian is like my own grandson. He was born here, he grew up before my very eyes and I miss them everyday…every moment. Their touch is everywhere in this home: kitchen, garden, parlour, staircases, everywhere. But I try not to show it to them because Jean is already having a hard time settling down in Audré's home with Malfoy as her husband though they live separately. Now, if I too showed my emotions, she wouldn't be able to take it, Alexis, for this young woman had to let go of her parents once before and we, Gustave and I, are like her parents. So, don't delude yourself in thinking that you are the only one suffering here." She said reproachfully.

Realizing his mistake in judging her, Alexis walked over to his crying mother, leaned forward and embraced her tightly, "Forgive me, maman, I never implied that I am the one mourning for them. No." he shook his head, "I know that you, Papa and Gabrielle are also missing them constantly. It is hard not to do so." He rested his chin on his mother's shoulder, "I am sorry if I have hurt you with my words."

Apolline sniffed audibly, "I just hate Malfoy. I hate him for taking away my daughter from me. I hate him for taking away my grandson from me." her words were spiced with pure hatred, "I hate him, Alexis. I hate him with all my heart." She confessed openly.

Alexis couldn't deny that no matter how hard to appear civil with Malfoy, his own feeling regarding that man was the same.

"I will take you to Madame Malfoy's home and I will be at home this weekend to welcome our guest should she allows her daughter to visit us." He said solemnly, trying to take off his mother's mind off the topic of Malfoy and her hatred for him, "I promise, maman, I will be a good and kind host." He released his mother and offered her a handkerchief.

"I myself wasn't interested in Lillian until recently when Jean said that she has a Veela hair core in her Rowan wand." Apolline blew her nose in Alexis's handkerchief, "I mean, except for Fleur none of my children has Veela hair as wand core and Lillian doesn't even have a Veela heritage but she has it. So, I am pretty curious to find out how. Don't think I am trying to match make you with her." She said earnestly.

Alexis's heart filled with love for his elderly mother who was crying like a little girl before him. He smiled at her and kissed on the forehead, "I know, maman, I know." He embraced her again to assure her that he truly believed in her words.

"Be ready when I return from my office to take you to Madame Malfoy's home, maman." Alexis released Apolline after a while, "You ladies take awfully long time to get ready." He sounded exasperated.

Apolline slapped Alexis's cheek fondly and smiled gently, "Spoiled brat!" she chastised him mockingly.

•••••

There's only one thing Draco could say without needing to wonder if it's true, without a shadow of a doubt about it was that for the first time in his entire life, he, pureblood Draco Malfoy was ashamed to face Muggleborn Hermione Granger, something that he thought was never possible under this very sky, sun, moon and many stars.

He had seen her coming out of dining room this morning holding Adrian's hand lightly. She looked happy and fresh – just like the scent of daisies she carried. He so wanted to go and tell her that he is extremely sorry for what she had been through and that he cared for her now; but somehow his limbs wouldn't listen to his command to move and approach her.

Who could have thought that after a glorious past of tormenting the woman that he so detested, Draco Malfoy would be ashamed to even look at her, let alone talk?

For this life of Hermione Granger was his gift from hell and now he was the one who was burning in that fire he himself had set.

So Draco had let them pass by undisturbed while he hid in a corner watching them longingly.

His appetite completely gone, Draco had sat on the breakfast table once Lillian left only to escape the suffocating solitude of his bedroom and buried his face in his hands, his breakfast untouched before him.

Numerous thoughts have outpoured themselves since.

Thoughts about his life before violating Hermione and after doing so.

No matter how hard he had tried, Draco has never been free of the thread of guilt that has lingered in his mind.

And now after facing the bigger picture of the damage he had inflicted upon that innocent soul, Draco wondered how can he ever be free of the image he had created from himself?

Where should he start?

What should he do?

How should it be done?

Will Hermione ever forgive her?

Can he forgive himself for his actions?

Was there any other way of salvation except forgiveness that he so desperately sought?

And where was the end of this journey that he has embarked upon?

Draco didn't know.

In the middle of all his wondering and pondering, a feminine soft hand placed itself on his head and ran it through his sleek hair.

Without even bothering to open his eyes, Draco knew to whom it belonged.

His aunt Audré, the woman whose very touch brought forth endless comfort to him from the day he discovered its magical power.

So he leaned on her touch and rested his head against the flat of her stomach, letting her stroke his head gently.

"How is it that a man, who is facing the daunting task of buying a home for his little son, is sitting in the breakfast table idly ten o' clock in the morning when he should be working non-stop in his office?" she asked Draco softly.

Draco let out a tired breath, "I am not feeling like doing anything, aunt." he confessed, "I am exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Audré chimed, "How is that so?" she enquired lightly.

Draco checked his mind before answering honestly, "I am a worthless man, aunt. I am fit for nothing."

"Malfoy and worthless?" Audré's light smile was audible, "They are antonyms, dear." She tickled under Draco's ears.

"But I am, aunt, I am worthless." Draco cried out desperately, encircling his left arm around Audré's elegant waist and drawing her closer, "You are right in saying that Adrian is Hermione's son. You are right because I never did anything for him." He felt a sinking feeling in his guts, "You are right when you say that Hermione has been brave and strong enough to build herself a new world in a foreign country because I find it almost impossible to do so even with my name and fame as Malfoy. You are right in saying that I have acted on my unreasonable prejudice and jealously against her because of her blood status while looking past her inner good qualities. You are right when you say that I insulted her unlawfully and her violation by me was the worst possible crime that a man can do on a woman. You are right, Hermione is right and I am wrong…" his voice broke, "…I am wrong and I am ashamed. I am extremely ashamed of myself and I don't feel like doing anything at all."

Audré let out a soft sigh, "Draco, sometimes I wonder how thick the Malfoy skin must be that it took you twelve years to realize this simple truth." She commented, "So you want to let them go?"

The horrible sinking feeling in Draco's stomach pit accentuated as he imagined Hermione and Draco walking out of the Château.

It intensified when he imagined Hermione getting married to Alexis and Adrian calling him the word that he desired to hear from his lips – Papa.

"I…" he faltered in his speech as the pain almost constricted his voice box, "I can't let that happen either."

"So?" Audré's question and pressure of her stroking fingers were soft.

Draco wondered how to answer the simple question.

"My salary isn't enough to buy Adrian a home at Ile de la Cité, aunt." he confessed openly, cringing shamefully that he was talking about his inadequate income, "I basically took that job only to pay for Hermione and Adrian's daily needs because she is bearing it all alone. I had no plans to close down my vault at Gringotts. But now that I have to bear their expenses as well as buy Adrian a home that is almost non-existent, I don't know where I will get that extra money not to mention how to find a proper place for him."

"The solution is simple." Audré said evenly, "Let them go back to the man who has a home at Ile de la Cité."

Realizing that she was referring to Alexis Delacour, Draco distangled his arm from around his aunt's waist and looked up at her.

"You want Hermione to get married to Delacour?"

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Well, she loves that man and deserves to be happy in her life." Audré looked at her nephew's eyes and stated simply, "Besides, what is there that you can give her?"

"But Hermione is my wife, aunt, she is _my_ wife." Draco felt his over wrought nerves almost tear at the prospect of letting Hermione go.

"I told you before, Draco, and I am telling you again now that marriage isn't a servitude." Audré's eyes were calm but stern, "And if you are so ashamed of your acts then why aren't you setting her free?"

"Because I can't." Draco stood up and faced his aunt boldly.

"Why? Are you still jealous of the happiness she will have when she will be with Delacour?" Audré arched a demanding eyebrow.

"No. I am not jealous of Hermione. She is way better than I am and ever could be. That much I am sure of." Draco declared proudly.

"Then you must be thinking that she will not allow you near Adrian if you let her go?" Audré crossed her arms and smirked.

"No." Draco shook his head, "Because the truth is that even with us a married couple and living in the same Château, aunt, my son still isn't mine." Draco professed, "He calls me Monsieur."

"Then you must be angry with Alexis Delacour and trying to punish him subtly by keeping Jean away from him?" Audré nodded as if she has discovered a deadly conspiracy, "No wonder for a Slytherin like yourself."

"No!" Draco spat, unable to take the injustice in Audré's false allegations anymore, "I don't give Delacour a damn."

"Then why won't you let Jean go?" Audré challenged him, "Tell me Draco, why won't you set her free when you, according to your own words, are not jealous of her…" she counted on her finger, "…not insecure about Adrian and hardly give a damn to Delacour? Why purposefully try to clip her wings? Why try to destroy her chances of happiness that you know you can't provide? Why not let her breathe free and walk away from under your demonic shadow? Why? Why? Why?" she placed her hands on her hips and demanded angrily.

"BECAUSE, AUNT, I LOVE HER! I LOVE HERMIONE!"

Draco's words hang in the air as he stared at his aunt, horrified.

Who actually spoke those words through his lips?

Was it him?

Draco Malfoy?

Did he just confess his love for Hermione Granger?

The Muggleborn witch?

The woman he himself has tortured?

He watched as Audré smirked and withdrew her hands from her hips, "Really, Draco?" her smirk was almost ruthless, "You…" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "…say that you _love_ 'Hermione'?" she asked him deliberately.

Draco didn't know how to avoid the question when the cat was finally out.

It was on that day in the rain, when he had watched Hermione laughing, playing and purifying herself in rain water that all his suspicions and doubts about his true feelings for her had been washed away.

It was Astoria's words that had made him realize why he was jealous when Alexis came close to Hermione.

It was his aunt's advice to let his old self die in order to reveal the new man that was slowly but steadily growing underneath.

It was last night that he had realized the extent of his crime from Hermione's own lips and the true motive behind his longing to reach out to ask for forgiveness from her.

That he was in love with her.

Unconsciously.

Unplanned.

And unexpected.

But it was spontaneous.

And impulsive.

And a pleasant surprise.

"I do, aunt, I do." He replied solemnly, "I love Hermione."

"That's understandable." Audré remarked, "I guess that's your new prank to soften her up so that she withdraws her conditions on the deal." She stated dismissively.

"Of course not." Draco protested violently, "It is not a prank. I do love her."

"Yes, why not?" Audré was highly amused at Draco's declaration, "But pray tell me one thing, my dear nephew, why are you sitting and miming here, at ten o' clock in the morning when you should either be at Sorbonne or working in your office to earn money to meet her demands?" Audré demanded sharply, "If you truly _love_ her, as you are deluding yourself with, why are you whiling away your time wailing for your 'Hermione' instead of working to prove it?"

"Because I…" Draco suddenly spotted the loophole in his proclamation, "Because I was wondering how to earn more money."

Audré nodded with a deliberate look on her face as she settled on her usual chair.

"A good cock and bull story." She remarked lightly as she buttered her baguette bread, "You can make a successful career out of it, you know, Draco by writing them down and publishing them. The readers will be swooning on your remarkable writing ability."

Draco snorted and sat down.

His aunt's jibes, however light or cruel, always showed him a new way and hope.

Now that what was in his mind was finally in his lips he knows his way forward.

He must prove to Hermione that he loves her.

That he admires her courage.

That he can't take it when she cries.

That he wants to give her and Adrian a home with his honest income.

And he will be doing it all silently from background.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, Mariel, AMBERJANUS and Arindhita for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_**Also thanks for follows and favourites.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 55: The Heart Asks Pleasure First.**

Hermione Granger was feeling explicitly relaxed when she opened the letter that has been sent to her through the official Gringotts post and her smile immediately faltered.

It said only two words:

'Watch out!'

Her heart suddenly beating against her chest, Hermione checked the envelope but found no name of sender on it.

At her office around mid-day, Hermione was checking the usual Gringotts posts that were directed to the Chief Curse Breaker when the letter with no sender happened. She frowned at the pair of words for a while before deciding to report it to her goblin boss, Geccemp.

The cheerful goblin was exceptionally grave when she found him in his office, talking to one of his goblin employees – Greepak.

"We have noticed unusual money movements from several vaults in last few weeks, Sir. Large amount of galleons have been withdrawn and even larger were deposited in vaults that were almost empty before. It is our policy not to question any transaction, sir, but I thought I might inform you about it." she heard the goblin reported as Geccemp motioned her to take a seat.

"Does it have any pattern or it is random?" Geccemp asked Greepak sharply, "Since when did it start?"

"Almost three weeks now, sir." Greepak replied from his seat beside Geccemp's enormous desk, "At first we didn't give it much thought because things like this sometimes happen when rich purebloods make an expensive purchase from their foreign wings. But it is steadily growing now. Even this morning we received a check from Monsieur Villeneuve asking to make a transaction of a hundred thousand galleons to someone named Monsieur Martin and that struck odd to me because the same man has opened an account with us only recently and it is virtually empty."

Hermione was wondering where this conversation was carrying to when Geccemp ordered Greepak to fetch him Martin's credentials and turned to her.

"Bonjour, sir, I am sorry to disturb you like this." Hermione smiled politely at his boss who smiled back, "But I received this through the Gringotts Post and the envelope doesn't have any name on it." she handed the letter on Geccemp's outstretched long-fingered hand.

"That's the second odd thing this morning." Geccemp commented as he examined the letter and its writing, "Who would want to threat you Jean?" he asked her thoughtfully.

Hermione shook her head earnestly, "I don't know, sir."

"The Gringotts post is intended for the Chief Curse Breaker so that he or she get a follow up on objects that were curse broken. It isn't supposed to be used for sending anonymous threats from them." Geccemp's beady eyes rested once again on the letter, "I don't know what to comment, Jean." he shook his head slightly, "All I can do is to investigate on how this letter reached us. I will call the goblins who are in charge of the postal section." He rose from his seat and reached for the Floo fireplace.

Hermione waited patiently for the goblins to appear in Geccemp's office.

"We receive hundreds of letters every day, sir, and divide them to their respective destinations. It is impossible to keep track of all of them." one of the postal goblins replied to Geccemp's query about the unmarked letter.

"But it doesn't have the name of a sender, you idiot, how is that you didn't notice that?" Geccemp's low growl was angry and impatient.

"That also happens with regular customers, sir, for they feel like we know them just by their envelopes." The other postal goblin answered.

"You are dismissed. Now go to your work." Geccemp was disappointed as he waved his hand at the pair of goblin and they left his office.

"I am sorry, Jean, I couldn't do anything about it." he said apologetically.

But Hermione was thinking on some other lines now for she stood up and with a thanks and nod of appreciation left Geccemp's office with the unnamed letter.

She had a hunch about who might be behind this and she was going to test that theory now.

Once in her office, Hermione took off her official Gringotts robe before donning her usual robe and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She was going to meet Alexis Delacour.

•••••

Back from his lecture class at Sorbonne, Draco was just about to come out from apparition balcony at the Ministry of Magic when he saw the familiar feminine figure of Hermione Granger at the reception desk.

His heart immediately sank two feet inside his chest and he hid himself to watch her, undisturbed and strained his invigorated auditory senses.

Since overcoming the second test dose of St. Lupus venom, he could hear almost a whisper from a distance of thirty feet with crystal clear clarity, much like the listening device that he uses.

"I am here to meet Monsieur Alexis Delacour." Hermione was telling the receptionist who was checking her wand as per Ministry protocol, "I have been here once before and you have checked my wand thoroughly then." she sounded impatient.

That Hermione had been in the Ministry once before stirred something inside Draco and he frowned.

When did she come here?

Did she come here to meet Alexis or him?

Somehow Draco knew that the world can turn upside down but Hermione would never come to meet him in the Ministry.

So the answer was clear.

She had come to meet Alexis Delacour.

And no matter how hard he tried to see reason in it, it made his guts wrench in dislike for the perfect gentleman of a nuisance – Alexis Delacour.

"Madame, you can go now." the receptionist handed Hermione a visitor's badge and curious, Draco followed suit.

It became clear to him that Hermione indeed had been to Alexis's office before for she knew the way as well as his secretary, who welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Bonjour, Madame Granger. How are you?" the secretary came out from behind her desk and almost hugged Hermione, "The anti-fungus spell that you suggested me last time was good. It did stop that stubborn fungus from growing all over my clothes." She informed her.

'So, Hermione hands out advices on fungus-fighting spells to complete strangers?' Draco frowned and whipped out his wand thankful to the privilege that only potions researchers are allowed to carry their wands inside the ministry before casting a perfect Disillusionment Charm on himself and edging near the pair, 'I need to know what else she does in Alexis's office.' he thought adamantly.

He slipped in seamlessly behind Hermione when the secretary held open the door for her and entered Junior Undersecretary's office for the second time. The first time he had been here was with Julian the night the Knights had attacked his aunt and son and Draco had hardly paid any attention to it.

To his surprise, Alexis wasn't in his office.

He watched as Hermione looked around the place and settled on a chair before Alexis's neatly organized desk.

The woman looked calm but there was a very slight frown on her face, so subtle that hadn't Draco been observing her for last couple of minutes, he wouldn't have noticed it.

The happy mood that she had seen him just this morning when she came out of breakfast wasn't completely there. A small dark cloud had obscured the bright and sunny sky of her face while the usual luminescences of her big brown eyes were shadowed with a tinge of darkness.

Draco was wondering what it could be when Hermione leaned on her chair and closed her eyes.

An insane idea struck Draco at that moment and without thinking he acted on impulse.

He moved behind Hermione's chair and calming down all the facilities, uttered the spell that he had seen Lord Voldemort cast upon his followers numerous times, with full intention in his mind.

'Legilimens!' he thought resolutely while looking down at Hermione's slightly tilting relaxed head.

And for the first time ever in his life he was inside someone's mind and thoughts.

It was an experience like no other.

Moving pictures of variable sizes were playing around him and he was passing through them like he was riding his Thunderbolt broom. He looked around frantically for the source of Hermione's trouble but she seemed to be thinking a lot of things at once.

There was conversation regarding some letter with her goblin boss.

In another picture, she was opening a letter.

Another beside it showed Lillian telling Hermione that Audré was asleep.

Draco was wondering if he should pull out for he feared she might register his presence inside her head should he stayed too long there when all thoughts disappeared and a room just like the one he was standing minutes ago appeared.

It was Alexis's office again and Hermione was sitting on the same chair she was sitting now.

Draco frowned slightly at the memory that Hermione seemed to be enjoying inside her head when an exclamation announced the arrival of Alexis Delacour.

"What a pleasant surprise!" he announced as soon as he opened the door.

"Mother told me that you are leaving for Brussels." Hermione said looking up at the man and somehow her posture was tense, "I hope it's not something about that Portkey, Alexis?" she enquired to him.

'Portkey? What Portkey?' Draco thought curiously.

"Of course not, Jean." Alexis shook his head in way that told Draco that he was lying smoothly, "I am being sent there to attend an official meeting with the Belgian undersecretary about issues regarding their foreign students." He informed her. "I am sorry that I couldn't apply for the Portkey report because the minister has been keeping me very busy lately."

Hermione smiled at him and Draco's guts wrenched, "It's alright, Alexis. I am so sorry to disturb you like this." She said and stood up to leave, "I'll leave you with your work; you must have preparations to make for your meeting."

But before she could move an inch, Alexis moved closer to Hermione and pulled her in tight embrace which followed a kiss.

Every nerve in Draco's body was in fire. He watched them silently while his voice screamed inside his head and anger like nothing he had ever felt tore his heart apart.

Alexis was kissing Hermione before his very eyes.

His eyes were closed and his hands were rested on Hermione's elegant waist.

He seemed lost both in their interlocked lips and in her enticing molten chocolate eyes.

It was like skinning Draco alive and stewing him slowly on Fiendfyre.

It was like someone has ripped open his abdomen and hanging him from his insides.

It was like no pain Draco had ever felt.

And to make it more painful, Hermione was kissing Alexis back.

At last they broke apart and Draco noticed that Hermione was blushing so red that her heat was reaching Alexis too.

"I am sorry, Jean." Alexis said softly and still embracing her, "I don't know what happened to me suddenly. I …. I lost control…" he started but Hermione stopped her by placing a soft finger on his wet lips.

"It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me since Adrian was born, Alexis." She whispered to him, "I have never been kissed like this; like being loved, cared and protected." She said with a genuine smile, "I never thought I would be able to tell this to anyone ever again after I rejected Ron, Alexis but I feel so good when you are around. I feel safe and happy. I feel home." She said before closing her eyes and embracing him tightly.

Unable to bear anymore, Draco pulled out from Hermione's memory and slumped on the floor behind the chair she was sitting when the door of Alexis's office once again.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Alexis exclaimed.

Petrified, Draco looked around while a sense of déjà-vu engulfed him again.

Is he going to kiss Hermione again?

And will she kiss him too?

"uuuhhh…ummm…I am sorry to disturb you, Alexis," Hermione's embarrassed voice reached Draco's eardrums, "But this was delivered to me by Gringotts post this morning." she said.

Draco carefully stationed himself behind Hermione's chair, his wand tightly grasped in his hand to curse Alexis into oblivion should he try to kiss Hermione again.

But the Junior Undersecretary showed no such indication for he went behind his desk and took the letter Hermione offered him.

"Watch out!" he murmured after opening the letter, frowning deeply, "Are you sure it is for you and not for somebody else?" he examined the envelope and curious to know more about the topic of discussion, Draco stood up for a better view.

It was same letter he had seen Geccemp talking about inside Hermione's thoughts before the kissing scene turned up.

"Who else is the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts other than me, Alexis?" Hermione asked back, "I receive at least fifty of these letters every week where Gringotts vault owners inform me about their curse broken objects and whether the curse has returned or not. It is kind of follow up and I answer them on daily basis. Sometimes, I tell them to bring it to Gringotts should it need my personal attention, Alexis. I was expecting the same when I opened this letter and found this threat note instead." She explained and Draco read from over her shoulders the writing on the letter.

"I was wondering if it anyway connected to Jacques Mesrine, you know, the man who sent all those threat letters to Robert Delacroix that were called 'letters from grave'." Hermione's voice was slightly skeptic.

Alexis's face became grave immediately like Draco's did too.

"You landed yourself on a big trouble when you accepted Pasteur's offer, Jean. I am pretty sure now that Rochés have bought somebody inside Château d'If and they know our every movement." His voice was full of sincere concern, "I guess that they even know that you have made that quid pro quo deal with Pasteur." He bit his lip, "And if it is correct then I beg you, Jean, please step aside before it is too late." He implored.

Draco was thinking on the same lines when Hermione stood up silently and snatched the letter from Alexis's hand.

"Thank you, Alexis, but that is not why I came to you in the first place." She was furious and Alexis stared at her, puzzled, "I came here so that you can issue me a jail pass because I want to meet Pasteur right this moment and question him about this letter." She said firmly.

'Typical Gryffindor stubbornness.' Draco thought irritably.

"But Jean, you are already in danger!" Alexis stood up too, exasperated.

"So what, Alexis? So what?" Hermione spat defiantly, "Do you think I am scared of Pasteur or Rochés or his foul men? Am I not married to Draco Malfoy in the first place? My violator. What can be more horrible for an assaulted woman to be married to her assaulter? And you talk about trivial matters like Pasteur, Rochés and Metzner?" she demanded angrily.

Draco was rendered speechless as Hermione's questions hit him.

How did he come upon in this discussion that was all about Pasteur?

"But Jean…" Alexis started again when Hermione held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, Alexis, that you love me…that you care for me and Adrian and therefore worried about us… and I thank you for this…but this is…" she closed her eyes and opened them again before approaching the man behind the desk and facing him boldly, "…but I want you…I beg you, please me leave my thoughts out of your mind and move forward with your life. I love you and I don't want to see you suffer, please…" she took Alexis's hands in her and pressed her lips on them, "…I beg you, please, move ahead and let us just be friends…because I have nothing to give you in this life…nothing…except for pain and sorrow…" her tears escaped her eyes and landed on Alexis's hands.

Hermione's honest confession left no doubts about her true feelings for Alexis and Draco felt his earlier shame was back in place and on full bloom.

He watched silently as Alexis gently encircled his arms around Hermione's shoulder and supported her head on his chest.

"Please don't cry, Jean, I can't take it…" his voice was constricted with emotion, "I can't take it when you cry because it is my fault that you fell prey to Malfoy. It is my fault that you had to marry him when he kidnapped and claimed Adrian. It is all my fault and I can't see you crying for my faults… for negligence in my part… while you are innocent, Jean, and you are suffering so much that it sometimes suffocates me to even think about it." he placed his chin on Hermione's head that rested on his chest.

Hermione sniffed audibly against Alexis, "No, Alexis, it is not your fault; it is no one's fault but Malfoy's. He is the one who destroyed my life. He is the one who took away everything from me. Don't blame yourself for me."

"But it is my fault, Jean, it is my fault." Alexis countered and sighed, "Remember your visit here in my office when you heard that I was about to go to Brussels?" he asked him and Hermione nodded feebly, "I lied to you that day and told you that I was going there on official purpose while in truth I was going there to trace Malfoy's Portkey." He said and Hermione looked up, "At Brussels, I found out that he stayed at the same Palace Hotel with his aunt Audré that you and Adrian stayed and I decided not to tell you anything about it because I thought it will simply scare you. The following night was the party thrown by the Malfoys where the Minister was poisoned by Rochés and before I could tell you anything, Malfoy abducted Adrian and forced you into this marriage. So, if it anyone's fault, Jean, that you are in this hell it is only mine for I could have warned you about him and we could have saved Adrian from being claimed."

"Don't blame yourself for it, Alexis. I already know everything." Hermione rested her head on Alexis's chest again and sighed, "Aunt Audré told me everything." She said sadly, "Do you think that had you told me everything before Malfoy kidnapped Adrian we could have stopped him?" she asked him and Draco frowned, "If so, Alexis, then you have no idea about the true nature of Malfoys. They are the worst kind I have ever laid my eyes upon and I have seen Voldemort." She said firmly and Draco's heart filled with fear of being accused again, "The Malfoys and the monsters are synonymous, Alexis, they are powerful, influential and completely insane in pride. They are the reason why I left my country and came here in the first place. If you think that Draco Malfoy would have left me and Adrian alone after finding his one living son, his heir, then you are very much mistaken. He would have killed you, hunted us down, killed me and then taken Adrian from me." her words were razor sharp and it stabbed Draco's already wounded heart cruelly, "A person who was branded with Dark Mark when he was just sixteen, a person who could Imperius others at the age of sixteen, mix poison in mead or send cursed necklace to kill Headmaster Dumbledore; a person who can assault his classmate brutally at the age of seventeen, what do think he is if not a monster? Voldemort made his first Horcrux at the age of sixteen and Draco Malfoy did his first rape at the age of seventeen. For me, there is no difference between them at all." She said dismissively and Draco hung his head, thousand times more ashamed than he was at morning, "So, don't blame yourself, please, for I am at least happy that I am alive and my son is with me and not with him. True that I am living in the monster's lair but I least I am sure that he can't harm those I love and care now. I am satisfied that his aunt supports me and not him. Even his mother, Narcissa has left him and now he is completely alone – like I was six years ago."

Alexis released Hermione and smiled kindly at her, "I know you are telling all these to me so that you can persuade me to leave your thoughts." He shook his head, "But, Jean, no matter what happens, if I live or I die, I was, I am and I will be yours and yours only. You are the first person I truly felt for and I can never forget you. So, I am here by your side to protect you, though I know that you don't need it, from Malfoy and monsters like him that walk on this world." He declared.

Draco didn't know which one was horrible: that Hermione thought he was equivalent to Lord Voldemort or Alexis was going to save his love, his wife from him.

"I know I am not alone, Alexis." Hermione wiped her tears dry and looked confident once again, "That is why I researched about the Claiming a bit and found a loop hole in it."

"Really?" Alexis took Hermione gently by her shoulder and guided her to the chair where she was sitting previously, "What is it?" he asked once Hermione sat again and he sat before her knees.

"It is simple. According to the Wizarding law, once Claimed, a child will only live with his parents until he turns seventeen when he comes off age because they are regarded their best protectors. Before that, they can't leave even if they want to. It's an irreversible bond and no one can undo it." Hermione stated the rules that Draco himself had heard on the night of his wedding, "The law states that a child lives where his parents live together, under the same roof, like we are living in aunt Audré's Château. But the law also states that the father should be the provider of his son's home. It can't be his relative's home or hotel or any place that is not truly permanent. Since Château de la Grange-Bléneau is Malfoy's uncle's home and not his own home, I used it as a ploy and asked him to buy Adrian his own home just beside Delacour residence. If he can't do it, which I am hundred percent confident that he can't, I have a provision to challenge this Claiming. Wizarding rules are very clear here, Alexis, a man must earn and bear the expenses of his family. There can be no exceptions about it, even for a Malfoy." She said firmly, "If I am going down, Alexis, then I am taking this Malfoy ship with me and destroy this whole cursed blood line." She fisted her hands.

Draco was at a fix whether to be angry with Hermione or to admire her intelligence and courage.

"But how long, Jean, how long?" Alexis asked Hermione with a sigh, "This negativity will destroy your own mental peace."

"No, it won't for I deserve this chance to pay him back for all the awful things that he did to me." Hermione stood up confidently, "Now, please, issue me a jail pass for Château d'If and I will Floo mother Apolline to ask her to pick up Adrian from St. Joan's."

Alexis shook his head in resignation and left Hermione who reached for the Floo fireplace in his office.

A Disillusioned Draco stood stationary, all his curiosity quelled for good.

•••••

Julian was examining a set of maps on French villages with Wizarding population when Draco walked into his office without a knock.

"Draco, what…" he stopped as soon as he spotted the look on his face.

He looked like a dead man walking.

"Julian, issue me a jail pass for Château d'If." He came to halt before Julian's desk and gave him a calm look of his dead eyes, "It is urgent."

The air between them told that it was not the time Julian demanded answers from his cousin. He rose from his seat and came out from behind his desk to stand beside him.

"What's it, cousin?" he asked Draco softly.

"I need a jail pass." Draco's voice had a hint of impatience.

"I will issue it for you but I need to know the reason." Julian tried to be reasonable.

Draco sighed and looked sideways at his cousin.

"I love someone who hates me and that person is in great danger." He replied vaguely.

Julian had a hunch who that person might be but he decided not to press the matter.

"Fine, you wait till I issue it." he took a step forward and stopped again, "By the way, what about your work?"

His cousin's answer was vague.

"What I am doing now is more important than any other work that I have done or will ever do."

Deciding not to delve into the depth of Draco's complex mind Julian left his office for the requested jail pass.

•••••

Hermione took Alexis's hand and climbed out of the boat they had been boarding to reach Château d'If.

"You could have informed Madame Malfoy about it, Jean." Alexis tried his best to appear reasonable but Hermione shook her head as they started climbing up the cliff.

"No, Alexis, aunt Audré is taking enough pressure for her own good and I don't want to cause her more tension with this letter." She replied, remembering their session of previous night and Audré sleeping at the morning, "I have been through worse when I was young and if Rochés thinks he can stop me with this letter then he is very much mistaken."

Hermione couldn't deny that she felt considerably light after her confession to Alexis. She had been wanting to tell him all those things ever since she got married to Malfoy but the reserved man wouldn't show up no matter what. Now she could guess the reason.

Alexis was ashamed for not telling Hermione about Malfoy at Brussels.

But ashamed or not, the truth can't be changed now and the road that lay before her was long and winded not to mention the difficulties with it.

No matter how defiantly she denied, Draco Malfoy was her husband.

And no matter what Alexis said, he deserved a happy life.

Hermione, no matter how lonely, unhappy or sad, wasn't going to stand on his way to it.

They reached the top of the cliff up on which stood the formidable Wizarding prison with its Dementor guarded watch towers.

They reminded Hermione of the beautiful Patronus – the osprey that ironically belonged to Draco Malfoy.

How very strange that even their Patronuses start with the same letter – 'O' – her being an otter and his being an osprey.

And they both feed on fishes too; osprey from air and otter from land.

Hermione grimaced when she realized what her sister-in-law Lillian would comment if she ever came to know the embarrassing fact.

"It is a divine connection, Jean. You and cousin are connected by destiny." She would say like the last time she told her when she examined her wand.

Hermione would destroy any destiny that will connect her to Draco Malfoy.

They passed the watch towers in silence and were just about to enter the prison complex when the pale pointed face of a grey-eyed silvery-blonde Slytherin came out from it.

Hermione stood, her mouth slightly open, facing none other than…

Draco Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, Granger." Malfoy's tone couldn't be placed as he came to a halt before their pair, "I didn't know that aunt was sending you too."

In response Hermione simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aunt send me to fetch some files on Jacques Mesrine that I didn't take last time." he held a file in his right hand, "And I was about to leave when you two turned up. Does she need anything else?" he voice was toneless.

Hermione saw no reason to bother Malfoy with her own problem when he himself was the biggest botheration she had.

"No, I came to meet Pasteur." She replied curtly and tried to pass by him but the man held a hand in the air before her.

Hermione turned and faced Draco boldly.

"Can I accompany you two?" he asked her calmly.

"Have you taken up an oath to follow me even to my grave?" Hermione demanded coolly.

"I took some vows during our wedding, Granger, and I am committed to fulfill them." Draco's reply was solid.

"And pray tell that following me falls under which vow precisely?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"The vow where it states that we will carry each other's burden." Draco stated calmly.

"No one is forcing you to obey your Handfasting vows, Malfoy, and you are free to leave as you please. Only you can't break the Sacred Marriage bonds of forcing me into anything without being a squib first." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Then by that implication, you can't force me to leave too, Granger." Draco was so calm that Hermione felt unnerved by it.

"As if I care if you die." Hermione shrugged and shoved aside Draco's hand before entering the prison with Alexis in tow.

"I forgot to tell you in all this commotion that Pasteur has been shifted to 'Upper Echelon' meaning the highest part of this prison where only privileged prisoners are kept." Alexis informed Hermione who frowned, "The Minister issued orders yesterday when Madame Malfoy informed him about his new contribution in the trial."

"Prisoners can be privileged?" Hermione asked, unsure how to feel about it, "Hells have no good or bad."

"Well here it means good food, a private bathroom and a clean cell with no inmates." Alexis explained to her.

The burly jailor was waiting for them and Hermione noticed that Draco was following her like a shadow.

'To hell with him.' She thought determinedly, 'The bastard thinks I am having a date with Alexis here in Château d'If.' Hermione ground her teeth before climbing the stairs to the fabled Upper Echelon.

The cell that he found Pasteur sitting on his bed was heaven compared to the dungeon cell he was previously placed and Hermione immediately understood why they called it so.

While the cells that she had passed on her way to Pasteur were regular with bars and protective enchantments, this was completely different. The rectangular cell was bound on three sides with stone walls while instead of wall of bars, a thin blue shimmering wall stretched from floor to ceiling and wall to wall in the front.

"Good afternoon, Jean." Pasteur greeted Hermione courteously and she blinked at the man sitting before her.

It was completely opposite to the man she had seen in the dungeon cell who was close to look like Greyback the werewolf with his tangles of dirty hair and beard. This Pasteur however was clean shaved, short haired which were back brushed and with a serene smile.

"I see that you don't like my new look, Jean." Pasteur commented, looking highly amused at Hermione gaping at him, "I am disheartened." He mocked a heart ache.

"Pasteur, this isn't a time to play the role of a woman charmer. Madame Granger is a respectable lady and you will behave with her accordingly." Alexis's voice was calm but commanding.

"Thank you, Delacour for reminding me that she is not your wife." Pasteur gave Alexis a nasty smile.

Hermione was about to retort when Malfoy's voice cut in the air.

"Madame Granger's husband is here with her." He came forward and stood beside Hermione, "You would do well to remember that Malfoys don't take their wives' insults lightly."

Hermione controlled herself at the last moment.

She wasn't going to pay attention to Malfoy and his bullshit statements.

"Pasteur, we need to talk. Can you please be as civil as you so strive to look like?" she asked the man directly.

"Why not?" Pasteur asked back, "I am at the lady's disposition." He bowed slightly, "But you know my conditions – privacy and exchange."

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco first who she was sure was going to stick to her like a leech.

"Malfoy, can we please have some time alone here?" she asked him with as much cold as she could possibly mix with the forced politeness.

Draco simply blinked once before leaving her with Alexis who followed suit.

Hermione conjured a chair and sat on it comfortably.

"I have been sent this letter this morning." she took out the letter and unfolded it before holding it up in the air to show it to Pasteur, "I want to know who sent it to me and why?"

"I can't see the contents from this distance." Pasteur replied impassively, "Bring it closer."

Hermione stood up and faced the blue magical barrier that separated them while Pasteur came forward before coming an arm's distance from her.

"Watch out!" he read the letter aloud before his eyes moved and placed themselves on Hermione's, "Your eyes are chocolate brown." He commented, "I never noticed that in the dungeons."

"I didn't come here to discuss the colour of my eyes, Pasteur." Hermione tried to appear untouched while inside the hairs on her arms stood up on their ends.

"You are quite attractive considering that you are a Muggleborn." Pasteur didn't seem to hear Hermione's words, "Tell me where you met your possessive husband, the esteemed Malfoys? As far as I know they don't marry your kind."

"It is my kind that doesn't marry people like him." Hermione gritted her teeth, "Anything else that you would like add on my elegant features?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You are unnecessarily touchy about being judged by blood, Jean, I was just complementing your ability to capture the Malfoys in matrimony and Lucius Malfoy's son nonetheless." Pasteur smirked, "I guess you met him at school?"

It wasn't not a question but a statement and Hermione simply nodded.

"Hogwarts? Gryffindor I guess?"

Hermione nodded again.

Pasteur's smirk broadened, "And Malfoy was a Slytherin?"

Hermione looked away to relay that she wasn't interested to the least to discuss their school life.

"And two enemies got married?" Pasteur was clearly enjoying himself, "Do you have any children? A son preferably? Your hips are wider than your waist. Only pregnancy can cause widening of pelvis like that." he explained.

Hermione waited patiently for Pasteur's rant to be over.

"Most interesting couple. A Malfoy and a Mudblood." Pasteur commented lightly, "I think he married you because you bore him a son. Malfoys are very particular when it comes to continuing their bloodline."

"Adrian is my son and I didn't bore Malfoy a son." Hermione was unable to control her temper any longer.

"Adrian? So that is your son's name? A half blood Malfoy!" Pasteur whispered, "That is a legend in itself."

"Now why don't you tell me something about this letter?" Hermione pursed her lips and asked Pasteur.

"Oh! I am sorry that I forgot about it." Pasteur went back to his bunk bed, "You said that you received it this morning. How? Owl post?"

"No." Hermione settled on her chair once again, "It came by Gringotts post."

"Gringotts?" Pasteur was giving Hermione a curious look, "Why?"

"I work there. I am the Chief Curse Breaker." Hermione replied solemnly.

"A woman Chief Curse Breaker?" Pasteur asked back, "Never heard of it in my entire life."

"Your life still isn't over, Pasteur, and not everyone is narrow-minded like you." Hermione remarked.

"That is also true." Pasteur smirked, "Well, what made you think that I might know something about this letter? I am inside this prison and have no provision to send or receive letters."

"I thought Jacques Mesrine may be involved in it." Hermione replied.

Pasteur considered Hermione's statement for a while, "That is not totally impossible but why will he do it?"

"You tell me why." Hermione offered, "I am here to learn it from you, Pasteur."

Pasteur tilted his head sideways and eyed Hermione for a moment, "There were three of us, you know." He paused with a lost look on his face, "Like that Muggle story – three musketeers. Have you read it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Le compositeur - the composer of letters which was Jacques Mesrine." Pasteur counted one finger.

"Le fou – the insane who carried out the plans and…" he counted another finger.

"And Le Pasteur – the preacher, the criminal mastermind who planned them all." He arched an eyebrow.

Hermione was rendered speechless at the honest confession.

"After I was sent to prison, our chain broke." Pasteur was so calm as if he was telling Hermione a story, "But if Mesrine has taken up the pen once again then the 'fou' is coming for you, Jean, and you need to 'watch out' for no one knows when the 'insane' will strike." He warned her but his voice was emotionless.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Hermione's voice was forced steady.

"No, I am telling you a fact." Pasteur replied, "Do you know where Mesrine is now?"

Hermione didn't feel like sharing the truth so she shook her head.

Pasteur sighed, "You are lying. I need no Legilimency to know that for I can read your honest face, Madame Granger, like an open book. You are too innocent to be here before me. I will just tell you this much today, you really need to 'watch out' because 'Le compositeur' doesn't give more than three chances."

Hermione didn't feel like talking anymore. Pasteur felt like a human version of Nagini who lured her and Harry to Bathilda Bagshot's home.

"Thanks for your kind advice." She mumbled before leaving the cell.

•••••

The man who stood before Draco was his under his silent scrutiny: Alexis Delacour.

For the first time ever, Draco was observing the man to know what was so special about him that tempted Hermione.

He had seen them share a tender moment at his office but try as he might he just couldn't find anything undignified about it.

Hermione and Alexis, both had been acting so naturally that it was tough for Draco to think that she was his wife, not Alexis's.

They blended so well with each other.

And the way Hermione had rested her head on Alexis's chest or the way he had embraced her comfortingly made Draco realize why his aunt wanted him to understand Alexis more.

He remembered Hermione's words about love not being physical but something spiritual.

That was what he had witnessed in Alexis's office.

A spiritual union.

Like the one he shared with Astoria.

She came to him when he was breaking down.

And Hermione went to Alexis when they were both breaking down.

Draco just couldn't find anything vile about it.

Why was it that Hermione trusted Alexis so much?

And loved him so much that she would tell him to move ahead in his life?

Maybe it was for this reason that Astoria said that love is like a kite.

It is free and spontaneous.

Not forced or measured.

He remembered the moment when he had confessed his love for Hermione to his aunt.

And what was his love like?

Suffocating?

Forced?

Burden?

But he can't live without Hermione and Adrian.

This much Draco was sure of.

He was planning to buy Hermione her home.

And prove to her that he loves and cares for her.

But will she accept it like the way she has accepted Alexis's?

He can't force himself upon her.

Draco was lost in his thoughts when Hermione returned to them.

"We should leave now." she said curtly to them, "I will collect Adrian from your home and return to Château." She stated.

Draco wanted so much to ask her what happened with Pasteur but something in Hermione's face stopped him.

'Don't ask, Draco, she won't tell you.' He thought, 'Just observe and learn.'

"What happened, Jean?" Alexis asked Hermione, "You look tense."

"It's nothing." Hermione gave him a smile that suggested otherwise and left for the exit.

•••••

Hermione wasn't expecting to see Apolline Delacour and Eva Bellamy in Audré's parlour when she walked in there clutching the letter.

"Mother! Eva! I didn't know that you will be coming here?" she asked them both, surprised but hiding the letter from Apolline's Veela eyes, "You didn't tell me when I went to your home to pick up Adrian."

Apolline smiled pleasantly as she patted the seat beside and motioned Hermione to sit there, "I am sorry that I forgot. I came here just ten minutes ago and found Eva with Audré." She replied, "Alexis dropped me here and went to meet Julian, I think. You know how he avoids ladies' conversation."

Relieved that Alexis hasn't told anything to his mother, Hermione settled beside Apolline and gave her friend a questioning look when Audré replied on her stead, "Eva has come to seek my legal advice about her uncle." She informed Hermione, "Now tell me how do you feel?"

"Why what happened?" Apolline immediately checked Hermione's forehead for temperature, "Are you ill, dear?"

"No, mother." Hermione tried to stop Apolline from making fuss before Audré and Eva, "I am fine. We…" she paused unsure about how to explain what happened last night.

"Jean and I stayed up late last night to work on an important issue and later on she fell asleep in Morpheus's study. I was just asking if she felt tired from overwork." Audré saved Hermione from explaining everything to Apolline from Narcissa to Draco Malfoy to her dreams about her. There were some things that she preferred to keep to her own.

"No, I am not tired." She tried hard to appear normal before Apolline, "What about you, aunt? I heard that you were sleeping in the morning."

Audré handed Hermione a cup of tea, "Contrary to the popular notion, Jean, that insomniacs don't sleep at all I would like to inform you that I do sleep for an hour from four o' clock. I just don't sleep at night. Where is my grandson?" she looked around and enquired, "I haven't seen him all day. I heard from Lillian that he is planning to invade Rome and make the queen of France because I am brave." She arched an amused eyebrow, "I am sure Apolline will be jealous when she learns that I am getting more importance from _my_ Adrian nowadays."

Hermione laughed as she replied, "He is feeding his rabbit now and then he will have a high voltage sword fight with his uncle Julian." She gave Apolline and amused look who snorted, "The savior recently got a famous Muggle book called the 'Arabian Nights' from Edmound and it is full of adventure stories. They are also magic-related so he is pretty hyper about it and cooking up new stories everyday about how he is going to fight dark forces and become the savior of the world."

"Just like my late brother Adrian, after whom _my_ grandson had been named." Apolline winked at Audré who chuckled, "It is their age to dream, Jean, let them have a free rein. Don't make fun of it."

Hermione realized the truth behind Apolline's statement; it was Adrian's age to dream big and be happy. He wasn't damaged like her who didn't dare to dream anymore.

"Why Arabian Nights?" she heard Audré asked her, looking interested.

"Because according to Edmound it is full of fantastic animals." Eva replied this time.

"Aha! That is understandable." Audré commented, "Now Jean, can you please check what is taking Lillian so long? I called her to come at my parlour to meet Apolline at least twenty minutes ago."

Hermione was wondering what was that supposed to mean when Lillian finally walked in, looking like she would be anywhere but at her mother's parlour.

"Bonjour, Madame Delacour." she courtesied and Apolline nodded when Hermione fathomed the real reason for Lillian's hesitation.

Her sister-in-law doesn't like Veelas.

"Actually, I came here to ask Audré to let her daughter spend this weekend with us in our home." Apolline revealed the reason behind her visit, "Gabrielle had been telling me to bring Lillian for quite some time now."

The look that appeared on Lillian's pretty face was the one of the most stranger Hermione had ever seen. While she was smiling forcibly before the guests, her eyes were begging Audré not to accept the invitation.

"Why not?" Audré accepted Apolline's offer, "As far as I know, Lillian is free this weekend. Aren't you dearest?"

Lillian was having a tough time to lie to her mother and Hermione felt a surge of sympathy for the young woman who harboured unreasonable fear for Veelas.

"I am free this weekend, maman, but I wanted to spend the time to read a few books that Monsieur Curtius had suggested me." Lillian tried her best to appear polite.

"Well, it is not every day that Madame Delacour comes and asks for my daughter to visit her esteemed home, Lillian." Audré gave her daughter a warning look and Lillian nodded feebly.

"I thank you Madame Delacour and I promise to present myself at your home on Saturday morning." she told Apolline.

In the conversation that followed afterwards, Hermione almost forgot about the threat letter she had received that morning. After securing Lillian's promise for visit, Apolline left for home and Eva followed her ten minutes later.

At long last, Hermione was alone with Audré and she went for the questions that were bursting in her head.

"What did you do to me last night, aunt? I had a strange dream that I was talking to my mum. There was also a song that played inside my head all day. Was that your voice?"

Audré's smile told Hermione that she was correct in her assumptions.

"First tell me do you feel better now that you have talked to your mother?" Audré asked back.

Hermione considered the question for a second.

"Never better." she replied honestly, "But did you make me see my mum or was it just a regular dream?" she enquired curiously.

"What do you think, Jean?" Audré was calm, "True that I can make you fall asleep but do you think that I can make you see you your mother, someone, whom I have never seen myself?"

"Does that mean that mum did come to meet me in my dreams?" Hermione's curiosity overran her fears. She clearly remembered dreaming her mother with whom she had talked about her life during and after Horcrux hunt. There was an instance when she had appeared out of nowhere and castrated Malfoy to save her from being assaulted again. "But I Obliviated her. She can't remember me." she tried to appear logical.

"You see, Jean, dream is a very strange thing." Audré folded her hands on her lap and gave Hermione a pensive look, "It brings out our innermost fears and desires – the things that lay buried under conscious mind when we are awake and living a regular life. But when we sleep, the conscious mind that inhibits the subconscious mind retires and subconscious mind takes over; as a result, our fears and desires resurface. Your fears about your assault, desire to see your mother and talk to her were all buried deep in your subconscious mind. But you were afraid to face them mainly because you didn't want your heart to be break once again and go through the same despair that you faced six years ago." Audré explained, "I just helped you to unleash your dreams so that you can beat your fears regarding them."

"I saw my mum. She came to me and saved me in my dreams. She was even carrying a wand but she is a Muggle." Hermione said thoughtfully, "When I asked her about it, she told me not to look for logic in dreams." She recounted.

"She was right, Jean, dream is illogical because our inner desires are sometimes illogical. But it doesn't mean that your mum wasn't there. She was there for you wanted her to be there; a mother is someone whom we all learn to trust from the very beginning of our lives, Jean." Audré's words were like healing balm on Hermione's mind, "It is their womb that we grow up, they bring us to this world and somehow we always share a connection with them that no matter how far and away they are we can always relate to them."

Hermione remembered the dream where she had asked her mother and she had replied.

'_Like doing what we liked to do to together and finding us in that. Like playing the notes that I played in piano and singing the songs that your Dad used to sing. No matter where you are, Hermione, our hearts are connected and your voice will reach us and our voices will reach your heart too. It is our hearts, Hermione my love, that we can accommodate the whole wide world.'_

"I feel so good that I could at last tell her what I had been waiting for all this years." Hermione felt a stream of relief course through her, "Mum told me to play the piano and relate to her and Dad."

Audré motioned at the lone piano that lay in a corner of her spacious parlour, "What are you waiting for, then?" she offered Hermione.

How Hermione got up and sat before the beautiful piano she didn't know.

She looked down at the black and white keys.

It brought back so many beautiful memories.

Of her and her mother.

Adeline Granger was teaching her how to play the piano that she had learned from her mother.

And then she was teaching Ron who to play 'Für Elisé' – a popular piano score by German composer Ludwig van Beethoven while they were in Grimmauld Place for Horcrux hunting.

Hermione's fingers trembling slightly, she touched the keys that she had played so many times in childhood.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her mother's kind face, smiling at her.

'Tea is ready, Hermione dear!' had been her last words to her before she Obliviated her.

"Coming mum." Hermione whispered before her fingers stated playing automatically.

•••••

Even with his heart heavy with a bizarre mixture of emotions that were predominantly – love, jealousy, regret, gratitude, shame and despair, Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling when his Adrian's tender voice reached his voice.

"Captain Sinbad, here I come!" He exclaimed loudly which was followed by sounds of wood hitting against wood.

Draco's first destination after Château d'If had been to his office where he added a few ingredients to his version of modified Polyjuice Potion. The rest of the afternoon was employed in studying and completing the essay for his next day's lecture class. His aunt's jibes that he was not in love with Hermione but playing a prank on her had brought him back to his senses and Draco had worked hard to prove otherwise. But as he completed his essays and occasionally checked the potion he felt a strange sense of déjà-vu engulf him.

How strange that it felt just like his sixth year in Hogwarts when he had been assigned to kill Dumbledore and carry out his regular life of studies and Quidditch practice while maintaining an outward arrogant demeanor. The conversation that Draco had overheard between Hermione and Alexis had been a true eye-opener for him. He now knew what Hermione thought about him.

Draco's mouth filled with bitter taste when her words played his head once again.

'_A person who was branded with Dark Mark when he was just sixteen, a person who could Imperius others at the age of sixteen, mix poison in mead or send cursed necklace to kill Headmaster Dumbledore; a person who can assault his classmate brutally at the age of seventeen, what do think he is if not a monster? Voldemort made his first Horcrux at the age of sixteen and Draco Malfoy did his first rape at the age of seventeen. For me, there is no difference between them at all.'_

It was this very concept that Hermione thinks Draco isn't very different from Lord Voldemort that had hit him the hardest.

He wouldn't say that he loved being branded the Dark Mark at the age of sixteen. It was forced upon him. Neither did he like putting Imperius Curse on Madam Rosemerta or sending the cursed necklace from Borgin and Burkes or mixing deadly poison in mead that was intended for Dumbledore.

He had broken down every time he had learnt that his efforts had hit innocent targets like Katie Bell or Ron Weasley.

Well true that he didn't like any of them but he certainly wouldn't try to kill them.

But why should Hermione believe him?

Hadn't he assaulted her in the name of hatred and punishment?

Draco walked slowly toward the sound of what appeared to be a furious battle between Adrian and some unknown captain that Draco had never heard of.

He had been expecting to see Alexis but found that it was Julian.

It was a sight to behold for his six feet cousin was reconciling before the boy half his size. He was trying his hard not to fight his best and therefore letting Adrian win the sword fight.

Draco sighed deeply and tried to walk past them when Julian's voice came from behind.

"Draco, come here!" he called him, "Let's have a sword fight."

Draco simply shook away the offer and walked into the Château.

He knew his son would leave as soon as he set his foot there. Draco's mere presence was enough to scare the little boy away.

Not for anything does he call him 'Monsieur'.

Walking through the corridors, he reflected upon every reaction Hermione and Adrian had shown towards in past monthes.

Fear.

Hatred.

Distrust and disgust.

He had tried by all means to make Hermione understand that he sees her under different light now; that he doesn't consider her a Mudblood but a human. Maybe the approach hadn't been the best but his intentions were not as vile as she thought they were.

But his aunt had been right when she said that Hermione won't take Draco's dominance, no matter how slight it might be, lightly. She considers herself as a free being and doesn't follow the traditional pureblood concept of a dutiful wife like his mother or Astoria did.

Well, Hermione was an independent woman with an intelligent brain guiding her and Draco knew what a deadly combination that could be.

It was virtually impossible to tame Hermione Granger.

Neither by marriage nor by love.

Besides, now Draco wasn't even willing to do so.

There was one thing that he had learnt today from the interaction between Alexis and Hermione; that it was never out of obligation but out of will that they still harbour love for each other.

True that Alexis had started the kiss but Hermione had joined in soon.

It was as if she was starving for a bit of love and affection and Alexis had been that respite. The memories that Draco has obtained also implied that Alexis has never imposed himself upon her; instead he had just let her flow freely and been a keen observant.

And their relationship no matter how much Draco disapproved of it is in fact one of the most unique he had ever seen.

Maybe it was for this reason that his aunt Audré had asked him to observe and learn from Alexis.

Deep in his thoughts, Draco was passing by his aunt's parlour when an enticing music came to his over sensitive ears and he stood to listen.

It was something like he had never heard before.

Like two people were talking through music of piano.

Their longing was evident in the notes, as if they are separated by millions of miles but their hearts are still connected.

Their bond was strong and can't be severed even by death.

Their love was deep and they will find each other no matter what happened.

And Draco listened and listened and listened.

What a marvelous piece of music!

It spoke to him of a woman whom he knew but ignored and insulted.

A woman who was strong and brave.

Like Hermione was.

And musical too.

Like she was.

The rapid notes of the music were like Hermione flowing like water in a stream.

The slow notes were her patience and love.

Their intermingling was a flowing stream of love, beauty and patience.

And he wanted to dip his hands in that stream and drink from it to quench his thirst for love; his search for a home.

He was so tired with the spirit that he was dragging under this skin.

Hermione and Adrian was his salvation from it.

Their innocence.

Purity.

Trust.

And love was all that suddenly Draco's heart asked for.

She was the one who had made Adrian that wonderful boy he is.

And he had been a complete fool to hurt her like that.

Was he ever going to get her like the way Alexis got her?

Was he ever going to earn her respect?

And love?

Draco leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

The kiss that Hermione and Alexis had shared played before his mind once again.

'Will I ever get you, Hermione?' he thought longingly.

"That is a gorgeous piece of music." He heard his aunt comment from inside her parlour, "What is it called, Jean?"

Draco opened his eyes.

Hermione was playing the piano!

Really?

He peeped inside the parlour and found his suspicions confirmed.

Hermione was indeed sitting behind the piano and smiling contentedly.

"It is called 'the heart asks pleasure first' composed by an English composer Michael Nyman." She replied, "It is one of Mum's very favourite and from a Muggle movie called 'the piano', where a mute Scotswoman named Ada McGrath plays piano to express her feelings. I used to wonder what she tried to convey with that music but now I understand it. Through her piano Ada was looking for what she cherished most because sometimes we can't voice what we want. We are like mutes then. But Ada's music crossed all barriers of conscious thought and took her into that dream land that she wanted to be; like you told me, aunt. Her heart was asking for pleasure in the form of comfort, relief, love and fulfilled dreams. My heart also asks the same."

Draco didn't know if he had ever heard such an open, simple but extremely truthful confession from any woman.

So Hermione's heart asks for…

Comfort…

Relief…

Love…

And fulfillment of her dreams…

And if he could give it all to her, maybe she will accept him too.

Draco's lips twitched into a sincere smile.

He finally has the answer to his question.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_****I have always considered eyes as mirrors to one's mind and it has never failed me in terms of assessing my fellow human beings. This chapter deals with the 'Role of eyes and the act of looking'.**_

_****It also deals with a mother's attempts to save her children at any cost.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 56: The White Flags**

Draco read the letter from St. Joan's for tenth time in a row before folding and passing it to Hermione over the breakfast table on Friday.

_Dear Monsieur and Madame Draco Malfoy,_

_As Adrian's legal parents, you are requested to meet the Headmistress, Sorceress Marianne to discuss some issues that concern your son. The headmistress is available in her office during working hours every day except weekends._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Sorceress Amélie,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children._

_Ile de la Cit__é, Paris._

He watched Hermione as she read the letter to see her reaction on the letter and the salutation St. Joan's have used to address them – Monsieur and Madame Draco Malfoy.

Draco was excepting Hermione to crumple the letter and throw it back to him when surprisingly she folded it before tucking it neatly inside her robes.

"Adrian, little rabbit, did you have a fight or something with any of your classmates?" he heard her asking the little boy sitting beside her who looked up with his wide grey eyes, "I thought you would tell Mama if anything like that ever happens." Draco noted that Hermione's voice was cautious and kind.

"No, I didn't." Adrian's eyes were truthful as he shook his head, "Why?" he asked.

"Because we received a letter from your school that asked me and Monsieur to meet your headmistress." Hermione replied solemnly.

"But Mama I didn't do anything." Adrian's eyes were pleading silently, "I am a good boy. I study, draw and play. I don't fight."

"I know my love, I know." Hermione stroked Adrian's curls and smiled kindly, "I know my little rabbit is a good son for his Mama." She kissed him on forehead.

Across the table Draco was deeply in thought about what could be the issues that concerns their son.

Friday being the last of his working days, Draco was planning to spend some extra time in his office to research on Polyjuice potion to modify its property when the letter addressed to both of them arrived. He was a Potions Researcher at the Innovation wing meaning that his job mainly encompassed around creating new potions or modify the existing ones to make them more suitable for the Aurors and spies under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His need to succeed in his latest project was growing even more since he discovered that Hermione had whipped the same potion perfectly when she was merely a second year student. Now there was no way he could fail before his wife. Not that he was taking it as a challenge against her; it was quite the opposite.

Draco remembers every potion class he had ever taken with Hermione when they were at Hogwarts. Needless to mention, that he was always proud when it came to Potions for Draco thought he was gifted in that particular subject. The Malfoys were naturally good at potions and he had it in his blood. Besides, his Head of House, Severus Snape taught them Potions and there was no way he could not be the instant hit.

But regrettably, he wasn't the best.

Muggleborn Gryffindor Hermione Granger was the best and it was the very reason Draco liked to taunt Potter and his friends in Potions class because he knew he wouldn't be punished in Snape's class and it helped him took off the frustration of being the second best.

But now the scenario was completely different.

Draco knew and believed that Hermione is the better between them. She was the first female to become a Chief Curse Breaker, an achievement that Draco was secretly proud of and he was willing to prove that he wasn't completely worthless.

Besides, if Alexis can be Junior Undersecretary at such a young age, why can't he become a Potioneer with outstanding achievements?

He needed to prove that he could be good father for Adrian.

He needed to prove that he was capable of giving Hermione all that she asked for in order to make her fall for him.

So it was actually a challenge with himself that Draco had undertaken this time.

He has to best himself.

Not to mention the fat payment he would receive should he succeed in his project. It will help him buy Adrian and Hermione their dream home.

Their home.

His home.

'Our home.' Draco was smiling at the thought unbeknownst to himself when the letter from St. Joan's was handed to him by his aunt.

"I was wondering if I could accompany Granger and Adrian to his school today." Draco used his most polite voice to address Hermione indirectly, "If Adrian hasn't done anything we need to know why Marianne called us like that."

Hermione's face was impassive and her expression unreadable when she curtly nodded.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Lillian, dearest, what is wrong with you?" Audré asked her daughter who was mostly playing with her food, "Are you not feeling well?" Draco heard his aunt enquire and he looked up at the young woman whom he considered at his own younger sister now.

He noticed that Lillian looked downcast and lost in her thoughts.

"No, maman, I am fine." She replied with a small smile, "I was just making a list of things that I need to take for tomorrow's visit at the Delacour residence."

"Oh, I forgot that my dear sister would be travelling with an entire mobile beauty salon for a two days visit to Delacours." Julian remarked giving Lillian a sideways glance and getting a stern look from Audré in return.

"Lillian, it is just a formal visit between two families. You don't need worry about what you wear or take. Besides, Gabrielle is your good friend and between friends it doesn't matter who is better dressed." She tried to assure her daughter.

"But Audré, she is a Malfoy and Malfoys are anything but poorly dressed." Narcissa protested and Draco gave his mother a side glance.

Since that fateful night's outburst, Narcissa hadn't been anywhere near her son and it was pricking Draco's conscience. He had considered numerous times to go and talk to her personally; to beg her not to torture herself for his crime. Draco had even stood before Narcissa's closed suite door thrice in past two days but discovered that he couldn't muster the courage to knock on her door and enter. What if she fell ill from another outburst? True that his aunt Audré had been keeping him informed of his mother's condition from time to time but Draco wasn't satisfied with that. He needed to see his mother with his own eyes and this morning, al last, Narcissa had turned up at the breakfast table. Draco immediately noticed her plain black dress, something that she had worn after his father Lucius Malfoy passed away. He wondered if she was wearing it for the same reason again.

Narcissa still looked pale and ill. Her black dress accentuated it manifold and Draco felt the same bitter taste in his mouth that he had been experiencing lately.

"But, Narcissa dear, this isn't some courting ceremony or Muggle fashion show." Audré supplied, "My daughter isn't a show piece."

"But Lillian is young and it her time of life to be happy and carefree." Narcissa placed a comforting hand on Audré's who was sitting just beside her, "She isn't old and heartbroken like we are, Audré, without our husbands. Only we know what we have lost in them." she smiled feebly at her.

Now Draco was certain that his mother was wearing the black dress in remembrance of her deceased husband.

"Is that the reason you are wearing black, Narcissa?" Audré's question was politely curious.

"Yes, Audré and I am going to be a black clad widow for the rest of my life." Narcissa replied solemnly, "Lucius's memories are all I have now and I am going to be truthful to them. I couldn't even properly mourn last time because I lost my grandson Scorpius a few monthes after Lucius passed away and Astoria needed me by her side." Draco noted how Narcissa purposefully avoided mentioning him, "But now…" she sighed, "…I have time and I would like to do it properly."

Draco was contemplating on her words when Hermione broke the heavy silence that had followed Narcissa's sad proclamation.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I was wondering if you could help me in making Adrian's Hallowe'en costume." Draco was taken aback at the civil tone Hermione used to talk to his mother, "He is very excited about it."

"Yes, I am." Adrian intoned, "I am going to be Creepy Carrot." He announced happily.

"God forbid us." Julian rolled his eyes, "I personally wouldn't be anywhere near a Creepy Carrot who is armed with a sword. What about you Draco?" he seemed privately amused.

"I think even the Bloody Baron would rightfully tremble before the mighty Creepy Carrot." Draco, who was new to this piece of information about his son's selection of costume, tried to inject some cheerful mood in the mournful air like his cousin Julian.

"Who is Bloody Baron?" it was Adrian's direct question to him that caught Draco off guard.

For the first time ever, his son had considered asking him a question and he didn't know how to reply it though he knew the answer very well.

He watched Hermione apprehensively for any sign of disapproval before proceeding to answer the question.

"Bloody Baron is a ghost, Adrian." Draco started slowly, "He haunts Hogwarts, the school that your Mama and I attended when we were young." Draco noticed how Hermione was determinedly sipping her coffee, "He is also the resident ghost of Slytherin House, the House that I was sorted to."

"I know about Hogwarts. Mama gave me a picture book on it." Adrian's innocent grey pairs were fixed on identical pairs that were Draco's, "Slytherin is a snake in green colour."

"That is correct, my son." Draco, albeit annoyed about the mention of snake for it made him look sneaky, tried to sound kind.

"But why is he called bloody?" Adrian asked him again and Draco's couldn't help but feel internally elated on his son's curiosity about his father, "And what is a baron?"

Draco was about to reply when Hermione finally took over the situation.

"Adrian." she turned to her son and gave him a solemn look, "We are getting late for your school and there is also a meeting with your Headmistress." She reminded him.

Robbed off his opportunity to talk to his son properly, Draco huffed resentfully.

With everyone leaving for their work destinations, the breakfast didn't last long after that. The only significant achievement for Draco was his mother agreeing on helping Hermione with Adrian's costume.

"I will try to help you as much as I can, Jean." Narcissa assured Hermione who nodded with a courteous smile.

From his extensive listening of their daily activities, Draco knew that Hermione preferred to take Adrian by the Floo fireplace of her Fideliused quarter. But since Draco was joining them today she chose the Grand Floo instead.

He looked at his reflection in aunt Audré's parlous mirror.

Thankfully, he had chosen to wear black slacks with white shirt under a plaid sweater vest with green checkered neck tie this morning. His reflection said he looked good and suitable enough to accompany his wife and son for the first time in his life.

Hermione was wearing a deep maroon dress underneath her plain black robes and Draco stood just behind her as she took a pinch of Floo powder before throwing it into the roaring fire of Grand Floo which immediately turned green.

He stepped into the green flame after them and stationed himself beside Adrian.

Draco smiled in contentment. They must look like a family now – father and mother with their son in between them.

"St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children." Hermione's declaration was loud and clear.

As the Floo transported them past many fireplaces to their intended destination, Draco stealthily slipped Adrian's small bag out of his right shoulder.

There was no way he will let Adrian carry his bag when his father was around. Even holding the light bag gave him a sense of responsibility and accomplishment.

The interior of the school came into view once the Floo brought them to St. Joan's.

Draco stepped out of the Floo after Adrian and Hermione, who was checking Adrian for his school bag.

"Adrian, where is your school bag?" she checked his right shoulder from where Draco had slipped out the bag earlier, "Have you forgotten it at home?" she asked him, looking annoyed.

Sensing that his son may be rebuked for negligence, Draco came forward and held the bag before Hermione.

"Here, Granger, I took it from Adrian in the Floo. He didn't notice it." he offered evenly.

Hermione gave him a venomous glare before snatching the bag from Draco's hands.

"I don't want my son to grow up to be some sugar-coated frail doll, Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth, "He is going to be a tough man and the last thing that I want Adrian to tell his classmates is 'wait till my father hears about it'." she mocked Draco for his very famous dialogue.

"I don't think he would, Granger, though I assure you I will be eager to listen to anything my son wishes to share with me." Draco tried hard not to smirk at the jibe.

"Sharing and complaining isn't the same, Malfoy." Hermione spat at him, taking Adrian by his hand, "I guess you will never be able to gain that much confidence from _my_ son." She said dismissively before turning and leaving Draco before the Floo fireplace alone.

He let them go and watched as Adrian ran to his friends.

"Louis! Gina!" he yelled and called his friends, "I came." He declared as he joined their small group before entering his class.

Draco couldn't help but feel jealous for his son. Adrian had so many beautiful things that Draco himself didn't have – a simple mind, innocence and ability to make friends - to name a few. Crabbe and Goyle, though purebloods, were more his bodyguards then his friends and his principle interaction with his classmates were either bullying or taunting.

Draco sighed heavily.

What hadn't he lost that he couldn't have achieved in those days.

Maybe he could have made friends like Hermione had; friends who would care for him and help him; even lay down their lives for him.

Maybe his life and fate would have been different if he were not a known bigot that he was and strived to display.

Draco watched Hermione as she slowly walked back to him.

Maybe he could have discovered this beautiful woman earlier.

And she would have been in love with him instead of Alexis Delacour.

What wouldn't Draco do to get those days back!

Draco was extremely upset when Hermione halted at a safe distance from him and ushered him to follow her silently.

He has noticed this behaviour before; Hermione always tries to keep a minimum of three feet distance between them when they are alone. Not to mention that she looks very alert and tense, as if she was expecting him to attack her.

Headmistress Marianne's office was one of the most plain yet interesting Draco had seen till date and he had been to many offices, thanks to the famous name of Malfoys.

It was a large square room with a life size Muggle portrait of an armour-clad woman on horseback hanging from the wall behind Marianne's spacious desk. Draco recognized it as St. Joan of Arc herself. The rest of the room was lined with shelves full of flowers, fruits and roots – immersed in clear liquid, some of which even Draco couldn't recognize. He reckoned only his late Potions professor could have done so.

"Please take seats." Marianne looked just like Draco remembered seeing her last time, her powerful aura emanating from her, "Would you like to have tea or coffee?" she asked them gently.

"Thank you, headmistress." Hermione politely refused the offer from beside Draco and he noticed how she dragged her chair a bit away from his so that they had quite some distance between them, "We received this letter this morning and came here to enquire what is wrong." She took out the folded piece of parchment and showed it to Marianne.

Marianne clapped twice before an elf in uniform appeared and she placed an order for tea.

"I think before I could explain anything to you, I need to ask you something." Marianne joined her fingers and placed her chin on it, "I would appreciate it very much if you two could be as much honest as possible." She said solemnly.

From the corner of his eyes, Draco saw Hermione clutched her maroon dress so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"First, I would like to ask you a very personal question. You are in no obligation to answer it." Marianne's voice was like the calm before the storm, "How is your relationship as a married couple?"

Hermione paled considerably while Draco stared.

"I guess from your reactions that it isn't what we find in standard married couples." Marianne commented gravely, "Do you quarrel among yourselves? Yell or fight? Monsieur Malfoy, have you ever attempted to beat your wife?"

The allegations were so unfair that Draco leapt to his feet, unable to tolerate anymore.

"No! Never! I can't even dream of doing such a thing to my wife!" his exclamation was soft but full of detest "Malfoys are always civil with their wives." he looked at Hermione for support.

But the woman was ashen-faced and looking down at the floor determinedly.

"Sit, please." Marianne bid him and Draco almost slumped on his chair, "Monsieur and Madame Draco Malfoy…" she addressed them and Hermione looked up, "Your son Adrian is a very fine young boy and powerful sorcerer in the making. Five and half, he is the youngest of all magical children in this school and his teachers love him for his talent in studies, sports and drawing. I have hardly come across such a boy who is so self conscious and yet considerate to his friends and classmates. He might be young but don't think he isn't intelligent enough to understand the true nature of relationship that prevails between you." She paused and Draco's heart sank in his chest, "Adrian's teachers have reported to me of him being upset when his friends talk about their parents before him. He hardly talks about his father to anyone and if ever asked, he avoids answering. He is also becoming increasing sensitive about this topic and wouldn't tolerate anyone asking him anything about his parents, particularly his father." Marianne's every word was like knife stab on Draco's heart, "I think it is due to his distrust on his father and maybe…" she paused and looked at Draco directly, "…maybe it is originating from his beliefs that his father wants to hurt his mother. Can you enlighten me as to why he would think such a thing?"

Draco's mouth was too dry to reply.

Instead he gulped several times and breathed heavily, suddenly feeling extremely hot under the plaid sweater vest.

"I am responsible for it." Draco replied, his voice hoarse, "When I Claimed Adrian, I kind of…kidnapped him from his mother. I don't know why but I thought he might be delighted to meet his father at last…but it turned out to be quite the opposite." He gulped again to moisten his dry throat, "Since that night my only son is scared to be in my presence and calls me…" he considered telling the extremely embarrassing truth, "…and calls me Monsieur instead of father or Papa."

"But that doesn't explain why he would think you want to hurt his mother." Marianne's eyes were like storms as she spoke to Draco directly now, "If you never attempted to hurt his mother before him, like you claimed, why is Adrian so fearful about his mother's wellbeing?"

"Sorceress, please, can you tell me what he said to his teacher regarding me and his father?" Hermione almost pleaded, "Did he tell them that his father tortures me?"

"No, he didn't. I myself performed your Sacred Marriage so I know Monsieur Malfoy can't do such a thing." Marianne shook her head, "In fact, Adrian hardly ever says anything about his parents especially his father and that is what troubles me. Children, especially boys, his age constantly talk about their fathers - 'my father is this…my father is that' and what not. They want others to believe and know that their father is the best in the world. But as I said, Adrian doesn't even utter his father's name let alone tell his friends what he does. That is something extremely odd and it is the reason why I called you two in private. I want to know if you are hostile towards each other in your son's presence. Do you, Monsieur Malfoy, abuse your wife verbally? Or does she recoil when you are around her? I want to know what is it that this boy is so unwilling to talk about his parents."

Draco didn't know how to explain the situation to Marianne when Hermione came into his aide.

"You see, Madame, my son Adrian is scared of his father because of that Claiming incident. Malfoy doesn't abuse me now but since I haven't been in his touch after I…" she paused, "I conceived Adrian, I also don't feel comfortable with him around me. It is this distance in our relationship that I think makes Adrian believe that his father wants to hurt his mother."

Draco couldn't express how grateful he was to Hermione for not telling Sorceress Marianne the truth.

"If so, why aren't you trying to make up between yourselves? Or do you wish this hostility to continue until you are ready to be put into your respective graves?" Marianne's voice was sharp and annoyed, "For Nostradamus's sake, Madame and Monsieur, you are parents now. We expect you to behave maturely at least for the sake of your young son."

"We are trying, Madame, I assure you that we are." Draco backed Hermione's story desperately, "I have recently joined as a Potions Researcher in the Ministry of Magic and I am…" he faltered on his speech, "…we are also trying to put aside our differences and understand each other better." he said and Hermione nodded with him, "It is just that there is way too much awkwardness between us that needs some time to clear out."

Marianne gave them a cautious smile and handed them both a cup of tea that the elf has brought, "I am hopeful that if you try, nothing is impossible. I understand that there is distance between you but you have to work hard to close it down. Your son is suffering internally and feeling ashamed to discuss his parents before his friends. It is ruining his social life and he may become very introvert if you let this continue. I guess you know that the Ministry of Magic is very strict about child abuse however slight it is and they take our words very seriously on it. It is with regret that I am telling you this, Madame and Monsieur, if Adrian's condition doesn't improve in next couple of monthes, I would be forced to report this to the Ministry and rest assured that they will ask you two to take 'Parental and Couple Counseling' whether you like it or not. My job was to notify you and that I did. Now it is up to you." She said calmly.

Draco sensed the heaviness in her gentle words for Sorceress Marianne didn't appear to be like the kind of lady who would joke about such serious issues.

"I thank you, Madame." Hermione's voice was forced polite, "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed? Is Adrian doing well in his class?"

"Yes, he most definitely is." Marianne's smile was genuine this time, "In fact, he is doing excellent in spite of being at home for three weeks when he fractured his arm. It is evident that you are taking very good care of his studies. All you need to do now is take care of his young mind too."

Hermione smiled painfully and stood up to leave when Draco was visited with an insanely good idea.

"I would like to have some private word with Headmistress…Jean." Draco used Hermione's middle name instead of her first or her surname, "Can you please wait outside?" he asked her politely.

Hermione nodded silently before she walked out of the office.

"Madame." Draco turned his attention to the lady sitting before him, "My wife has asked me to buy her a home here in Ile de la Cité. She used to live at Delacour residence previously and I think, she has taken liking for this place." He explained, "We, Malfoys have our own ancestral home in Wiltshire, England but she doesn't want to go back there because she has built herself an admirable career as Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts and I also don't want to interfere in her ambitions." Draco tried to sound very liberal and generous, "But the problem is it is almost impossible to find any house that I can buy for her and my son. You said that you have been in this school for a very long time. Can you help me in anyway?" he tried to appear as polite as possible for a classic Malfoy.

"Here? At Ile de la Cité?" Marianne frowned, "The chances of finding a Wizarding household that is for sale is nonexistent." She scratched behind her right ear thoughtfully and her frown deepened as if she remembered something suddenly, "Wait a minute, there is one but…" she paused.

Draco couldn't believe his ears when Marianne said 'there is one'. He held his breath and waited for the rest of the sentence.

"It is not very far from here. In fact, it is quite close to Delacour residence." Marianne's voice was excited but thoughtful, "Like all Wizarding households it is very well hidden and has all kinds of anti-Muggle protection. The current owner Monsieur Durant is selling it because they are shifting back to their ancestral home in Hungary." Her every word excited Draco, "But the only drawback is…" she paused, "…it is not larger than a cottage and Malfoys, as far as I know them, would prefer to live in spacious hell than a cottage."

"Cottage?" Draco's heart sank like a boulder in fast current, "No, I don't think so." He grimaced at the very thought of a Weasley like house and stood up, "But anyway, I thank you for the effort."

"Not at all, Monsieur Malfoy, I know it because Monsieur Durant's family is very close to me and all of their children were at St. Joan's. Anyway remember my words and a very good day to you." She dismissed him politely.

Draco came out of Marianne's office and found Hermione standing at the corridor, her eyes looking at something distant.

Slowly and noiselessly Draco approached at the stoic woman, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

At an arm's distance, he stopped and stood beside her before looking at Hermione's profile view.

A lone tear track was clearly visible on her right cheek as Hermione cried silently.

As if on a trance, Draco reached out and placed his hand directly beneath her jaw line.

And a warm drop of tear landed on his cold fingers.

"What a terrible fool I am! What a terrible fool!" Hermione's whisper was clearly audible, "I never realized when my son grew up to hide things from his own mother. I got fooled by his innocent smiles and never saw what he hid behind it…never realized his yearning for a perfect family…like his friends Louis and Gina…" her voice was trembling and Draco's heart constricted painfully, "…never thought that he might like to have a…real father too…" she bit her lips, "…thought that I could be his mother and his father…so stupid of me to even think that…" she sniffed, "…never saw what he meant when he said Louis's Papa bought him a toy wand or a toy broom…thought he wanted the toy wand or toy broom…didn't think that he wanted his father to give it to him…" she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, "…I worked so hard to give him everything that he needed and wanted…but I failed…and my son is suffering now…I…" she sighed, "I quit…I quit…"

If there was anyway Draco could run away from the words that were spoken by Hermione he would have considered it seriously. He wanted to run away and hide his ashamed face for her words were like thousands of needles piercing his skin.

Hermione's warm tears were still falling relentlessly when she faced Draco.

"Malfoy, I want my son to be happy and I am willing to do anything for it…" she paused and her eyes hardened, "…just name the price." Hermione stated.

"Price?" Draco was perplexed at the Malfoy question asked by a determinedly non-Malfoy person, "Price?" he repeated.

"Yes, the price to…make my son happy." Hermione's voice was steely hard.

"But he is my son too." Draco didn't know what else to reply.

"You…your son?" Hermione smiled but it was an ugly grimace on her beautiful face, "You mean your heir."

"No, Granger, I assure you that I know what the difference between an heir and a son is." Draco tried to calm Hermione, "Adrian is my son. I love him with all my heart."

"uhum…" Hermione nodded, "You know the difference between an heir and a son like you understand the difference between a Mudblood and a human…like you understand the difference between a rape and a punishment…like you understand the difference between love and obsession…you say what you feel for Adrian is love while in truth it is a terrible obsession to gain your heir…at any cost…even at the cost of destroying everything that I tried to build for him…so here I am now…making a deal like the one that we made just a few days ago…name a price…anything…and let my son free…let us go…"

"I can't Hermione…I just can't do that…" Draco didn't know where all those emotions were coming from, "…no matter what you say that I don't understand anything…that I am the worst kind of insensible man that ever walked on this earth…but I can't let you and Adrian go…I can't…"

"Name the price, Malfoy." Hermione's brown eyes were like molten lave, "Just name the price."

Draco didn't know what happened to him suddenly and what made him say those two words.

"Hermione Granger." he blurted out.

Hermione stared at him for a very long time.

"You want to have sex with me? Want to ravish my body once again?" her questions were so full of hatred that Draco recoiled before her.

"No. I don't want to have sex with you, Hermione. I love you." He used his last stand and defended himself.

This proclamation followed another long stare on Hermione's part.

"Love? Me?" Hermione tapped her finger on her chest, "What crime have I done to deserve this fate? This proclamation that a Malfoy loves a Mudblood?"

"You are not a Mudblood, Hermione." Draco stated openly.

"Don't use my first name, Malfoy because it sounds worse than a swear word from your lips." Hermione hissed, "As for me not being a Mudblood, I am a Mudblood and I will be one no matter how hard you try to point otherwise. I was…I am…and I will be a Mudblood. In fact, I am proud to be a Mudblood. You have taken away everything from me, Malfoy, everything that I had…just because I am a Mudblood who dared to touch your pureblood mother on self defense…and no matter what you say…do…die…cry…scream or bang your head on walls…it isn't going to change the truth…the terrible truth that you damaged my soul beyond any kind of repair…you even took away my chance of happiness with Alexis…the man who truly loves me…now I don't care about myself…I am dead for a very long time…" her voice was cold as hot rivulets of tear were pouring from her eyes, "…but I care for my son…he is innocent…he is the life of this dead woman…and if by ravaging my body once again…" she took a deep breath, "…you will let us go…then I am ready for it. Just name the place and time." she said boldly.

"I don't want to ravage your body, Granger." Draco didn't know what could possibly make Hermione believe his words, "I told you, and I am telling you again. I love you, Hermione, I. Love. You." He declared.

"Love?" had it not been a school, Draco was sure Hermione would have let out a high cold laugh, "You don't love me, Malfoy. Do you know what you do?" she asked him with a look of supreme confidence.

Draco cursed the moment he asked, "What?"

"You covet me." Hermione replied left Draco speechless, "You know what covet is? It is the desire to have something wrongfully, inordinately, or without due regard for the rights of others. That is what you do, Malfoy. You covet me. I have felt your eyes moving down my body. I have felt your desire to touch me once again…feel my inside once again…exploit me once again. Have you ever looked at your eyes? Do you know what is act of looking is?" she asked, "No you don't. Do you know how those cold grey eyes looming over my face have kept me sleepless? No, you don't. Do you know what I see when I look at them?"

Draco was terrified to ask 'what' this time.

"I see a moral vacuum." Hermione replied nonetheless, "There is limitless darkness in them and with your eyes you covet me, Malfoy. You covet me and you call this love?" she arched a challenging eyebrow, "Love is what is in Alexis's eyes. So genteel that I feel safe when I look at them…so deep in emotion that I feel like drowning in them…so cool and comfortable that I find myself once again in them. You delude yourself with this notion that you understand everything, while in reality you don't. But I am not willing to correct you. You keep your coveting eyes to yourself because I am way past this emotional tortures." She waved her hands dismissively, "I asked you to let us be free so that my son and I can be happy. But it seems like you don't understand words when they are spoken kindly to you. You want to covet me with your eyes? So, be it and let us all suffer together." She said before turning to leave.

At that instant, Draco was proud that he has sorted to Slytherin and had Malfoy brains.

"Granger," he called Hermione and she stopped on her tracks, "You say that I covet you? That I want to ravage your body with my eyes? Here, I will stop it right this instant…" he took out his white handkerchief, "This is Wizarding surrender which means the words are activated as I speak them." Draco withdrew his wand and tied the ends of his white handkerchief on it like a white flag, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, surrender everything that I have to my lawfully wedded wife Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy." The tip of his wand lighted up and glowed, "I surrender my eyes…my senses…my body…my soul…my wealth…my blood and my life to you. Now I am totally at your disposition. You do to me anything as you please." He declared solemnly.

It was this last thing that Draco could offer to make Hermione believe that he didn't mean to harm her anymore – the Wizarding surrender that was used during real Wizarding duels as a last resort to save life and humiliation. The hardest part was true intent to surrender and declare that one is willing to be put into his opponent's disposition. But the up side was that no wizard can kill or physically harm his opponent once he surrenders. That was against law of dueling. Furthermore, the surrendered person gets one wish to be fulfilled for being brave to come forward and surrender.

"Still the cat and mouse play, Draco Malfoy? Knowing that I can't harm you now that you have surrendered." Hermione shook her head sadly, "Name your wish."

Draco was waiting for this moment for a very long time and suddenly it was coming into being. So, he carefully chose the words.

"I want to participate more in my wife and son's lives. I want a civil relationship with them."

Hermione considered his words for a while before replying.

"I never wanted you to become Adrian's father, Malfoy, but I think keeping him away from you is simply making you to take desperate measures. You say that you love Adrian…that you love me…and now you surrender." She sounded tired "Let's stop this delusion forever. I accept your wish."

It was one of Draco's most anticipated dreams coming true

He watched as Hermione took his wand, untied the handkerchief from it before handing the wand back to Draco and keeping the white piece of cloth for herself.

Elated and relieved, Draco decided to wait for the school's midday break to introduce himself to Adrian's friends as his father.

He noticed that his little son was exceptionally quiet when he came out of his class with his friends.

"My Papa says he is going to take me to Italy next summer. We have some relatives there." Gina was telling the boys on either side of her, "What about you Louis? And Adrian?" she asked them both.

Draco wasn't going to let his son stay behind this time. He looked at Hermione who sighed and called Adrian and his friends.

"Adrian! Louis! Gina!" Hermione's voice was calm and steady.

Draco watched as the little boys and girl looked at their pair and then walked over to them.

"Yes, Mama?" Adrian's voice was as sweet as it always was and his eyes were darting between the two of them.

"Louis, Gina, meet Adrian's father." Hermione motioned a hand at Draco's direction, "His name is Draco Malfoy." She announced.


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, Mariel, Cordee, Nikki, Ramyfan, roni2010 for their reviews.**_

_**Thanks for the follows and favourites.**_

_****To those who don't remember now what tree Apolline had planted when she was expecting Alexis, I would like to remind them that it was an 'olive tree' as mentioned in chapter 37 – Grape of Wrath part 1. Hermione is symbolized as 'Daisy' and Adrian as 'Peach and Honeysuckle'.**_

_****Adrian's favourite of ice-cream is Chocolate with raspberries. Kindly take note of his reaction when he eats it in this chapter. It is a subtle hint between human mood and food habit.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_****The song that Audré sang here is originally a poem composed by world famous Persian poet Mowlana Jalaluddin Rumi (1207-1273). It is called 'When I die' and is also known as 'Ghazal 911' which was translated by Nader Khalili in 1992. Rumi's poems are full of deep meaning of life and love. For last seven hundred years, his works have inspired people around the world with their spiritual legacy and despite being a non-Persian I love Rumi's work and read his poems for I find them strangely comforting. I am therefore, using this poem (one of my favourites) in this chapter.**_

_****Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated with new pictures of Draco, Hermione, Morpheus and a few glimpses of memories.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 57: No Man's Hermione**_**.**_

An accomplished chess player like Audré Chombrun Malfoy knew that anything can happen in chess. She had been practicing its rules both in chessboard as well as in her real life and it has never failed her in order to achieve what she wanted so far. She was taught by her grandfather, the ex-Minister of Magic – Pierre Laval, that though the moves can be calculated, the players, who navigated their pieces, were humans and this particular species doesn't always calculate before making the next move.

So, Audré has always prepared with all kinds of backup plans to control damage should any of the unexpected situations arose.

When Draco arrived at Château with Hermione and Adrian at afternoon, the look on the young woman and her son's face told Audré that she would need one of those backup plans very soon.

Hermione and Adrian were uncharacteristically silent. Hermione's eyes were slightly red and her gaze determinedly calm, as if she was trying hard not to show her inner feelings. Adrian on the other hand was licking a chocolate and raspberry ice cream with such disinterest as if it was one of the Bogey flavoured beans from Barty Bott's. The only person who looked somewhat happy was her nephew, Draco Malfoy, who looked smug.

Audré's 'woman's instincts' told her that a dark cloud is slowly encroaching the sky and soon it will precipitate heavily.

"How was the meeting with Headmistress, Jean?" Audré chose to address Hermione instead of Draco, "I hope it went well."

"More than I expected." Was all that Hermione replied before taking Adrian's hand and leaving for her Fideliused quarter.

"What happened Draco?" Audré next turned her attention to her nephew, who was watching Hermione and Adrian's retreating form, "Why did Sorceress Marianne call you and Jean?"

Draco sigh was audible before he replied, "She called us because she noticed that Adrian was becoming increasingly reluctant to talk about his parents, especially his father. Boys his age are always trying to impress others with a grand image of their fathers and Adrian's friends, Louis and Gina they are called, aren't any different from that. I don't know why Adrian didn't tell this to his mother, but the issue could've been solved earlier. He needed not to feel embarrassed before his friends." He paused for a second, "So, we – Hermione and I – have decided to put aside our differences for the sake of our son and try to be civil from now on. She introduced me to Adrian's friends and I bought them all their favourite flavour of ice-creams."

"Just like that?" Audré snapped her finger and asked her nephew, "Jean didn't protest at all? She accepted you with open heart?"

The sour look on Draco's face told Audré that she has hit the right point, "Ahh…no, she didn't…she…" he stammered, "…I surrendered before her and asked her to be civil with me." he murmured, "I gave her a white flag."

It was Audré's turn to sigh, "A Malfoy surrendering before a Mudblood." She arched an eyebrow, "All the other Malfoys must be turning in their graves."

"Aunt, please, don't talk to me like that. I can't take it anymore." Draco stood up on his defense, "Mud…Muggleborn or not, Hermione is my wife, I love her and I surrendered before her. What's so wrong about that?" he demanded, "Did you not want me to kill the old Draco and try to prove my new self before Hermione and Adrian? Or have you forgotten it already?"

"I forgot nothing, Draco, it is you who don't remember what I told you." Audré's sibilant whisper was deadly, "I told you to watch Hermione and Alexis from a distance to understand their relationship better. I told you not to disturb her peace. I told you to build yourself first. I told you to give Jean the time and liberty she needs to heal the traumas she had been through. I told you to keep away from her until she feels that she can live better with the wounds you have inflicted upon her." With every sentence she prodded an accusing finger on Draco's chest, "Tell me which of the above mentioned criterias have you fulfilled? Tell me?" She challenged.

"Aunt, I appreciate your concern for us." Draco held out his hands in surrender, "But don't you think that I can contribute in this _healing_ too since it was I who hurt her in the first place? Don't I deserve a second chance?" he asked desperately.

"Second chance? What second chance?" Audré was beside herself in anger, "How can you even think about that, Draco? After all you did to her? Insults, assault and what not! You even took away Jean's second chance of happiness with Alexis and now you ask for second chance? Why? Just because she is a woman and you are a man? And men are always allowed second chances no matter what they do just because they carry overlong genitalias? " she spat on the floor before her nephew, "Bloody hypocrites!"

Draco's face was becoming paler with every passing moment, "Aunt, I…" he started but Audré silenced him with a quelling look.

"Remember this Draco Malfoy." Her voice was icy and dead serious, "Jean is my daughter and if you so much as look at her in a way that disturbs her peace, I swear on my dead husband Morpheus Malfoy that I will not rest until I destroy you completely. Don't test a woman's patience and most certainly don't make her tolerate what she doesn't want to do. I am not Hermione Granger. I am not righteous like her. I am a bloody, vicious woman and I don't care about justice when it comes to punishment. This is Audré Chombrun Malfoy - Renée Chombrun and Josée Laval's daughter and this woman stops at nothing when she truly seeks revenge." Audré turned and left her thunderstruck nephew standing before her parlour.

Once inside the Fideliused quarter, she found Hermione lying on her bed, fully dressed and her son was snuggling against her.

"Mama, I am sorry. I am really really sorry." Audré could hear Adrian pleading his mother even from outside bedroom, "I am a good boy. I don't want to hurt you." He shook her slightly to make her talk.

But Hermione was dead silent and even from distance Audré could feel the storm the young woman was suppressing inside her.

With a quick knock she entered Hermione's bedroom and walked over to the mother-son duo lying on the bed.

"Jean! Dearest!" she sat beside Hermione's pillow and gently ran her fingers through her hair, "Will you not have lunch?"

Hermione didn't reply.

'Danger sign!' Audré thought cautiously, "Jean, my love, should I bring the lunch for you here?" she tried again.

Hermione's lips trembled but no word came out.

"Adrian, my dear little man, aren't you hungry?" Audré tried another trick to make Hermione talk, "I have been informed…" she gently ran her fingers through Hermione's brown curls when an icy voice echoed across the room.

"Don't touch me."

It was Hermione and though she was staring at distance, her indication was clear.

Audré withdrew her hand from Hermione's curls and sat quietly for the storm that will finally hit her.

"Please…leave…with Adrian." was Hermione's next command and Audré watched as Adrian sat up, his wide grey eyes fearful as he looked down at his mother.

"Jean…" Audré knew her one word was enough to bring out the downpour and her speculations became correct when Hermione suddenly sat up, her face gaunt and her eyes flashing.

"I said you to leave me alone, aunt! I SAID YOU TO LEAVE!" She screamed, "I don't want to have anything to do with Malfoys. Anything! I don't want you to touch me…call me 'dearest'…try to heal me…hide me here in this quarter…protect me from my husband Draco Malfoy…I don't want you to do anything for me…did you get me? I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME!" she bellowed.

Audré shook her head and sighed.

"I am tired of this life…of everything…everyone…even myself…sometimes I wonder why I am living at all…what is there to live for?" Hermione's voice was rasping as she broke into tears, "Why didn't I die that day? Why didn't I die?" she cried out, "What difference does it make with one Mudblood gone? What difference does it make with me not being by Harry's side? I have nothing. No one. What difference does it make if I live or die?"

"Mama!" Adrian exclaimed and climbed into Hermione's lap, hugging her tightly, "You can't die. You have me. I have you." He started crying too.

"Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!" Hermione buried her face in her son's little chest, "I live just for you, my little rabbit, I live just for you. You are my everything! Everything!" she dissolved into tears.

The sight of mother and son hugging and crying together was so touching that Audré was on the brink of leaving Hermione's quarter and murdering her own nephew. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, unable to articulate a single word to comfort them.

'Maman, help me, maman, help me.' she cried desperately inside her head and called her mother, 'Show me a way to relieve her pain. Show me a way, please.' She prayed with all her heart.

'Don't worry my little Audré, maman is always here.' A honey sweet voice spoke into her ears, 'I know my little Audré will take care of her innocent doves.'

'Maman!' Audré closed her eyes more tightly to visualize the dead woman, 'Help me help her! Please! You know I can't leave her like this. Alone and crying.'

'Then sing a song for them. The one that Morpheus loved most.' Her mother's voice gentle and soothing, 'Sometimes, what words can't convey music can do effortlessly.'

Audré remembered all those sleepless nights she had spent to comfort her traumatized husband. They had sat on the window sill together while she sang to him.

"Mama loves you, Adrian, Mama loves you very much, little rabbit. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted a Papa? Mama would have done anything to give you a Papa… one just like Louis or Gina has." Hermione's pained voice reached Audré's ears, "Mama will do anything for her little rabbit. You are all that I have."

"No, Mama…no…I don't want a Papa." Adrian's voice was so constricted with emotion that it was hard separate words, "My real Papa… hurts you...I know… I see…I don't want him… I don't want a Papa at all."

Audré concentrated on her song. Its words were deeply mournful but meaningful and refreshing. She controlled her mind and steadied her voice before starting her husband's most favourite song:

_When I die  
when my coffin is being taken out  
you must never think I am missing this world._

_Don't shed any tears,  
don't lament or feel sorry  
I'm not falling into a monster's abyss!_

She poured all her soul in her words that carried a very different meaning for her.

_When you see my corpse is being carried,  
Don't cry for my leaving.  
I'm not leaving  
I'm arriving at eternal love!_

_When you leave me in the grave,  
Don't say goodbye.  
Remember a grave is only a curtain  
for the paradise behind!_

She remembered the day her mother, her father and her husband's coffin were carried out of the Château and laid down on their graves. Even years later, Audré felt the same pain constrict her chest.

_You'll only see me  
descending into a grave.  
Now watch me rise.  
How can there be an end  
when the sun sets or the moon goes down?_

She noticed that Hermione and Adrian had stopped crying now and were listening to her mournful song intently.

_It looks like the end.  
It seems like a sunset.  
But in reality it is a dawn.  
When the grave locks you up that is when your soul is freed!_

_Have you ever seen  
a seed fallen to earth not rise with a new life?  
Why should you doubt the rise  
of a seed named human?_

_Have you ever seen  
a bucket lowered into a well coming back empty?  
Why lament for a soul  
when it can come back like Joseph from the well?_

_For when for the last time  
you close your mouth  
your words and your soul will belong to the world of  
eternity._

Audré's voice echoed long after her song ended and she discovered Hermione and Adrian lying on her lap.

"That was beautiful." Awed, Hermione said and Audré embraced them both tightly, "I am sorry for screaming at you like that, aunt. I am so sorry." She sniffed.

"Yes, grandma, Mama is sorry." Adrian hugged both his mother and his grandmother, "Mama is upset but she is a good lady."

"I know my love, I know." Audré kissed them both on their foreheads, "I know that my daughter Jean is a good lady and ladies never scream." She smiled gently at them.

"I have never heard anything like that before. It moved my heart strangely." Hermione rested her head on Audré's bosom, "What was that? What does it mean? That we will be resurrected after we die?" she asked Audré.

"No, my love, it means that even the most awful events can have a positive outcome on our lives." Audré replied solemnly, "It tells us not to lose hope even after death, which is considered as the most horrible fate for any living being. It tells us that we don't know what future holds for us and that we shouldn't be resentful about anything because it may hold the key to a new horizon. It tells us that nothing is truly the end until you let it go." She laid her cheek on Hermione's curls, "Your uncle loved this song very much and I used to sing it to him whenever he was depressed."

"I never thought it like the way you explained it to me." Hermione's voice was calm and strangely tranquil, "I was pretty depressed about the Wizarding surrender and Malfoy's wish to be civil with him."

"But I don't want him as Papa." Adrian protested stubbornly, "He hurts you, Mama, I know."

"Now, now, Adrian, don't jump into conclusions so rapidly. Monsieur may be cold but he truly cares for you." Audré nuzzled Adrian's soft curls, "You are a good little man. Why not give him a chance to prove himself? Maybe he isn't as awful as he appears."

"But aunt, he is Draco Malfoy." Hermione looked up at her and pleaded silently.

"I assure, you, Jean that I am well aware of my nephew's full name and character." Audré smiled kindly at her, "But remember this, dearest, that I am always here. Always…to look after my new daughter Jean and grandson, Adrian and nothing can harm you as long as I live. Remember the song that I sang for you, that the sky is always the darkest when it approaches the dawn. And maybe…maybe…your dawn is coming soon…and maybe my esteemed nephew is the key to it. Who knows what the future holds?"

Hermione sighed and smiled for the first time since she returned home.

"You know, aunt, sometimes I wonder what staff you are made of. I mean, how can you always manage to stay so cool and composed?" she asked honestly.

'I am made of pain, Jean, and that's why it has no effects on me.' Audré thought and stroked Hermione's curls, "Let's leave that topic for another time, Jean. For now, I am having a curious piece of difficulty because Lillian seems very reluctant to visit the Delacour residence. She is packing, unpacking and repacking, a way to show that she is agitated by something. Can you help me calm her down?" she offered Hermione.

"Yes, of course." Hermione replied, "I think it can be because of her fears for a new place. Even I felt that when I first came to France. But I will assure her that Delacours are very charming with their guests and extremely well mannered too."

"I bet our _savior_ here will do anything to help his aunt. After all, she is a lady and ladies always need gentlemen's help." Audré knew that Adrian took his chivalry very seriously.

"I will." Adrian sat up and kissed Audré, "I am a gentleman." he declared proudly.

Hermione burst into a laugh and shook her head, "Aunt, you really know how to make people feel better." she commented.

Audré tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling, 'Maybe, Jean, maybe.' She thought.

•••••

_Dear Monsieur Malfoy,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that our second batch of potions with your blood sample had been successful._

_We look forward to your voluntary participation for further advancement in our research. We highly recommend that you let us know of a suitable time before 28__th__ of this month when a total Lunar Eclipse is supposed to take place. We are eager to find the effects of Lupus Venom on humans during that special phase of the moon._

_Please let us know when we can inject the next test dose._

_Yours sincerely_

_Henri Descartes_

_Chief Researcher,_

_St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes_

"Bloody researchers!" Draco muttered and crumpled the letter that has just been delivered to him through the owl post, "We are eager to find the effects of Lupus Venom on humans during that special phase of the moon." He quoted the letter mockingly, "Are they taking me, Draco Malfoy, as some common Muggle rat for experiment?"

Spending the entire morning in his son's school to get himself acquainted with Adrian's friends, Draco had returned to his office to work on his potion and studies for the rest of the afternoon and evening. He couldn't deny that he had felt elated and proud when Hermione introduced him as 'Adrian's father' to his son's friends Louis and Gina as well as a tinge of guilt for making her to accept his wish. He knew that she flinched at his sight, that she needed some relief as his aunt had rightfully pointed out, that he should let them flow and fly like a kite in the sky but he couldn't help it.

Draco couldn't help asking for a bit of civility in their strained relationship.

Besides, how is Hermione supposed to know that he feels differently about her now if he keeps away?

That he truly loves her and doesn't covet her like the way she thinks.

Draco transformed his water goblet into a mirror and looked at his eyes.

They were grey and calm now, intently looking at their mirrored pair.

'What was that Hermione told me I do to her with my eyes?' he tried to recollect all those awful words.

'_You covet me.'_

'_You know what covet is? _

'_It is the__ desire to have something wrongfully, inordinately, or without due regard for the rights of others.'_

'_That is what you do, Malfoy. You covet me.'_

'_I have felt your eyes moving down my body.'_

'_I have felt your desire to touch me once again…feel my inside once again…exploit me once again.'_

'_Have you ever looked at your eyes?'_

'_Do you know what is act of looking is?'_

'_No, you don't.'_

'_Do you know how those cold grey eyes looming over my face have kept me sleepless? No, you don't.'_

'_Do you know what I see when I look at them?'_

Draco intensifies his looks and tried to find out what Hermione had claimed that she sees in them.

'_I see a moral vacuum.'_

'_There is limitless darkness in them and with your eyes you covet me, Malfoy.'_

'_You covet me and you call this love?'_

'_Love is what is in Alexis's eyes.'_

'_So genteel that I feel safe when I look at them…'_

'_So deep in emotion that I feel like drowning in them…'_

'_So cool and comfortable that I find myself once again in them…'_

'_You delude yourself with this notion that you understand everything, while in reality you don't.'_

"I understand love, Hermione, I understand love." Frustrated, Draco threw the mirror and it smashed, "I have been in love. I loved Astoria with all my heart. I still love her. But she wants me to move ahead and I am doing so. Don't think that I covet you with my eyes. I respect your body and your innocence. If this isn't love, Hermione, then what is?" he asked an imaginary Hermione.

But she didn't reply and he needed to know the truth.

He needed to know what was in Alexis's eyes that Hermione found so compelling.

He needed to know the true nature of their relationship.

He needed to die and rebuild himself for her.

For her son…for their son…Adrian.

For Hermione's little rabbit.

He wanted to prove that he can be a wonderful father for his son.

He wanted to give Hermione what she wanted: comfort, relief and love.

He wanted to fulfill her dreams.

He wanted to make a home, where he will live happily with family: his mother, wife and son.

Even his aunt had implied so when she asked him to let Hermione be in peace. Her threat was still ringing in his ears.

'_I told you to watch Hermione and Alexis from a distance to understand their relationship better. I told you not to disturb her peace. I told you to build yourself first. I told you to give Jean the time and liberty she needs to heal the traumas she had been through. I told you to keep away from her until she feels that she can live better with the wounds you have inflicted upon her.' _

'_Remember this Draco Malfoy. Jean is my daughter and if you so much as look at her in a way that disturbs her peace, I swear on my dead husband Morpheus Malfoy that I will not rest until I destroy you completely. Don't test a woman's patience and most certainly don't make her tolerate what she doesn't want to do. I am not Hermione Granger. I am not righteous like her. I am a bloody, vicious woman and I don't care about justice when it comes to punishment. This is Audré Chombrun Malfoy - Renée Chombrun and Josée Laval's daughter and this woman stops at nothing when she truly seeks revenge.' _

Revenge or not, punishment or not, Draco was adamant now.

He will get Hermione no matter what happens.

He will turn the world upside down to get to her love.

And if achieving that love required him to go through all the pain in the world, he will do it.

He needed her to forgive him.

He needed to prove himself before her.

And he will prove that Draco Malfoy doesn't covet Hermione Granger.

"I love you, Hermione, I love you." Draco took up his quill and started composing a letter for his mother, "I am going to fight for you and I am going to get you in the end. I will not force you to love me. I will give you all that you asked for. I am going to be a good man. I am going to explore your relationship with Alexis. I will let you heal so that you can accept my love. I love you, Hermione, I love you." He finished his letter telling his mother that he will be staying at his office to work on the Potion project while in reality he will be going to St. Lupus.

He tied the letter to his eagle owl and donned his robe with a new determination in his mind.

"I am coming Hermione. Draco Malfoy is coming for you." He smirked with supreme confidence and left his office.

•••••

"Tell me, dear, who named you as Lillian?" Alexis cast a side glance at his mother's direction when she asked the question to the pretty blonde witch during lunch on Saturday.

He suppressed an internal sigh. 'Maman is not going to leave any stones unturned until she unearths the mystery behind Lillian's wand core.' He went back to his fried Salmon with Vierge sauce.

In honour to their guest's arrival, Apolline had put on her best cooking and the food at the table was more delicious than regular days. As per his promise to his mother, Alexis had been present when Lillian arrived after breakfast, been courteous to her all along and preferred to speak to her only when spoken to, which to his immense relief had been, minimum. It was evident from Lillian's outward forced politeness that she also wasn't feeling very comfortable with him around her and Alexis was going to take that as an opportunity to slip out after lunch to work on the gift he was planning to give Hermione and Adrian for Christmas.

"It was originally my Papa's idea, Madame Delacour." Lillian replied, "He wanted to name us after our maternal Grandmother, Josée Laval. She died in a Potions accident when maman was only ten years old." Apolline's made a sympathetic sound through her lips, "Her name initials are 'J' and 'L'. So, in honour of her name we, my brother and I, were named 'J for Julian' and 'L for Lillian'."

"That's a very subtle way to express one's love for his wife. And very touching too." Gustave commented, "I knew your father, Lillian, for we worked in the Order of fleur d'Lis. But Monsieur Morpheus Malfoy never appeared as a person who could feel so deeply for his family. Not that I take it as a point against him, quite the contrary." He said defensively, "The thing is that he was always very reserved. He hardly ever spoke about his family and it made me wonder sometimes whether he was happy in France while his entire Malfoy family lived in Britain."

"I know that my Papa was misunderstood by many." Lillian's voice had a tinge of sadness in it, "But he was a good and kind man."

"Of course, he was, dear." Apolline said kindly and cast a warning look at Gustave to forbid him to talk more on the subject with a mere motion of her eyes, "Tell me dearest, when is your birthday?" she asked the somber looking young woman.

"It's on 17th June, twelve days after my cousin Draco Malfoy's birthday which is on 5th June." Lillian replied, "I was born in the year 1981, a year after Draco and three years after Julian."

"It seems that birth month has had profound effects on you cousins – Draco and you, I mean." Alexis tried his best to participate in the conversation, "Both of you were born in June and somehow you both have the characteristic Malfoy feature of blonde hair and grey eyes. Your brother, Julian is the only Malfoy with dark hairs."

"You are mistaken in your assessment of my eye colours, Monsieur Alexis, for my eyes aren't grey. They are blue like my mother." Was Lillian's polite yet sharp protest.

Annoyed, Alexis closed his eyes, 'I should never have commented on that topic.' He thought and opened them, "I am sorry, Mademoiselle Lillian, but I usually don't stare at ladies to remember all their physical features." He gave her a smile and watched as Lillian's blue pairs lit up.

"Alexis, my son, is very respectable towards ladies, Lillian. He considers it rudeness to stare at them." Apolline was trying to control the damage her son had done, "Ask Gabrielle. She will testify how her friends tease her for her brother's attitude."

"Yes, they do." Gabrielle, sitting beside Lillian, attested with a bright smile, "You see, Lillian, since Alexis is the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic many of my friends have their keen eyes on him." She winked at Alexis and he bit his lips in embarrassment, "Not to mention that my brother is very handsome too." she winked again.

Alexis was on the verge of admonishing his sister when Apolline served the next course.

"Tell me, dearest, have you ever been to Britain?" Apolline gave both of her children a glare and asked, "To Malfoy manor?"

Lillian shook her head, "No, Madame. We have never been there. Papa wanted to take us all and visit his home but he couldn't manage to persuade my uncle Lucius when he was alive. It is no secret that he and my grandparents loathed Papa for breaking the family tradition. We didn't even know that he passed away until aunt Narcissa sent maman a letter and asked her if she could visit our home over the summer with cousin Draco. We were pretty curious to know why aunt was suddenly so interested in visiting us. So, maman sent a reply with an invitation to spend the summer in France. Before that we didn't even know how Draco or aunt Narcissa looked like."

"What was your first impression when you first saw your cousin?" Alexis was interested to know more about the detested arrogant man's reaction to his new cousins, "Did he behave well with you?"

Lillian's demeanor was thoughtful when she replied, "Draco was sick when he came. He has recently lost his wife and third son and was very depressed. He mostly kept to his suite and no matter what we did, how hard we tried to make him feel better, he was always lost in his own thoughts. The only time I have ever seen really break down was when he returned to Château one afternoon and claimed that he had seen his dead son Scorpius in Tuileries garden. I was walking in our garden when he suddenly apparated, looking all shocked and bewildered. I asked him what happened but didn't answer me and instead locked himself up in his suite. We couldn't enter it no matter what and maman had to bring the enchanted keys to unlock his door. Later on, we found out that it was Adrian that he had seen in Tuileries garden."

"How?" Alexis was breathless with curiosity.

"Maman brought in our Pensieve and examined Draco's memory in it." Lillian's blue eyes were fixed on Alexis's, "At first, Aunt Narcissa had thought that her son was hallucinating but maman said that it was a real memory and not a hallucination. She advised to Draco to make a sketch of Adrian and show it to the vendors in Tuileries Garden to know who the boy is. Draco is really good at drawing and made Adrian's sketch himself overnight. He visited Tuileries the next day and found out that Adrian was visiting Brussels with his mother, Jean."

For Alexis that solved the mystery of how Draco Malfoy discovered Adrian and why he followed Hermione and Adrian to Brussels.

"Very interesting." Gustave commented, "Monsieur Draco is cleverer than I thought he was."

"Clever or not, Monsieur, Draco did all those things because he truly loves his son though many people love to think otherwise." Lillian remarked, "But I know that Draco isn't the man the world sees him as one. True that he is proud, cold and arrogant but he can be very gentle and caring when he wants to. He is like the soft flesh of oyster under the hard shell. I have seen his reactions when Adrian got hurt. I have seen in his eyes his love and longing for his son and his wife. Just a week ago, he took me to the jewelers' shop to help him buy a wedding ring for Jean. It was a simple but beautiful one with daisies engraved on a plain gold ring. He was sad that he couldn't buy her a diamond one but I assured him that Jean will like it simple and he gave it to her after dinner as a surprise. He isn't as awful as he appears." She shook her head, "He just doesn't know how to behave more politely. But inside, he isn't that bad."

Alexis was wondering if she truly knew about the crime her cousin had committed for Lillian's face was truthful and her eyes honest.

But it wasn't the proclamation that Draco Malfoy 'wasn't awful' that stirred something inside Alexis; it was this new piece of information that Hermione had accepted Draco Malfoy's wedding ring.

For the first time in Alexis's life, he was feeling resentful and extremely sad. Sadder than the day Hermione rejected his marriage proposal; sadder than the night he arranged Hermione's marriage with Draco Malfoy.

He remembered what Hermione had told him in his office.

'_I know, Alexis, that you love me…that you care for me and Adrian and are, therefore, worried for us… and I thank you for this…but I want you…I beg you, please me leave my thoughts out of your mind and move forward with your life. I love you and I don't want to see you suffer, please…I beg you, please, move ahead and let us just be friends…because I have nothing to give you in this life…nothing…except for pain and sorrow…'_

It was clear to Alexis now.

Why Hermione accepted Draco's ring?

Why Hermione was making this self sacrifice?

Why she was telling him to move forward?

She truly loves him and wants him to see happy even at the expense of her own suffering.

How much more sufferings were entitled to the fate of this innocent woman?

Suddenly Alexis's mouth tasted bitter and his appetite was gone.

"Maman, I just remembered that I have to make an urgent call to Senior Undersecretary." He stood up abruptly and left the table without finishing his food.

To make his excuse believable, he made a Floo call to the receptionist at the Ministry and left for Hermione's suite – the East wing, where he lived. Politeness or not, he wasn't feeling like talking to anyone at all.

Alexis was lying on Hermione's bed when a gentle hand was placed on his forehead.

"I am sorry, dear, I upset you." Apolline's voice was sad.

Starving for a bit of affection, Alexis curled up into a ball and placed his head on his mother's lap.

"She wants me to move on, maman, she wants me to move on. She loves me and wants to see me happy…so, Jean is sacrificing her happiness again and trying to appear normal with her violator…she is doing all these to set me free…because she truly loves me, maman, she told me that she loves me…still now…" he broke off and started crying.

"I am so sorry, Alexis…I am so sorry…" Apolline's voice was heavy with emotion, "I am sorry…"

Alexis didn't know how to convey the helplessness and anger he felt inside. It was suffocating him and unable to take anymore he went for a simple confession, "All my life, I have studied and worked…and worked and worked…never looked at girls…never…they were so materialistic and self centered…the ones that I met at school and at work…but Jean was different…she caught my attention the moment I first saw her at Gare du Nord… the day we went to receive her at the station…she looked tired, pale and frightened…but her eyes, maman…her eyes were so innocent that I felt something move inside me…like she was the one I was waiting for all this time…I just couldn't take my eyes off her…and she was pregnant at that time…but I had no doubts that the child will be just as innocent as she is…Adrian…I fell in love with the child when you showed him to me…after he was born…felt like he is my own…my blood and soul…but I couldn't tell Jean…what if she thinks that I have indecent thoughts for her and leaves…she has already suffered a lot, maman…I don't want her to suffer any more…I wanted to make her happy…give her that love and comfort that she deserves…but Malfoy took away that chance from us…and now…he is giving her wedding ring and she is accepting it…because she thinks that by doing so…she can set me free…she thinks that I can move forward…and be happy…but she doesn't understand that I can never be happy without her and Adrian…I love them, maman, I love them…"

He felt his mother's lips touch his forehead and a gentle kiss was planted on it, "You, me, your Papa, Fleur and Gabrielle - we all love them, Alexis. No matter what Malfoy does or says, Jean and Adrian belong to us. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me that you proposed to Jean and she said she will consider it. I have always dreamt of a daughter-in-law just like her – intelligent, brave and righteous. Not to mention she should be slightly bossy to dominate you because sometimes you are too good to people and they take advantage of it; just like your father and I." she smiled lightly, "Jean is still my first choice for you, Alexis, but if she has chosen to move forward with her life, we, as her family must respect it."

"But maman, she isn't moving forward on her own will. She is doing this so that I can be free." Alexis countered, "I will respect all her decisions regarding her life. I always did. I respected it when she first refused my proposal on the grounds that I was using Adrian to get closer to her. I will never force myself on her, maman, but I just can't take it when I see her make sacrifice after sacrifice after sacrifice…it is scarring her heart, maman, and Malfoy is making her do so. He knows that it will hurt her and he is hurting her on purpose…Jean was right when she said that I don't know the Malfoys…she was right when she said that Voldemort and Draco Malfoy are almost same…they are so ignorant…so selfish…so cruel…" he fisted his hands and sat up, wiping his tears, "I have made up my mind, maman, no matter what happens…whether Jean wishes or not…whether she likes it or not…I will be there by her side…always…I can't let Malfoy hurt her…I will fight for her…maybe I will not get her for my own…but that is immaterial now…she needs to be freed from all this sufferings…she needs to breathe again…and live happily…and Malfoy?" he lifted his chin in supreme confidence, "I will make sure he can never hurt _my_ Jean again." He proclaimed.

"But, Alexis…" Apolline was appalled at her son's reaction when Alexis silenced her.

"Don't try to stop me, maman, because I won't. Not this time. Not anymore." Alexis shook his head determinedly, "I couldn't protect her last time. So, I had to let her go. It is all my fault that she had to marry Draco Malfoy. It is all my fault that she is unhappy. It is all my fault that she is trying to make me move forward. But if Malfoy is a monster than Alexis Delacour knows how to deal with such rubbish. I will not stop until Malfoy lets Jean go. I know divorce isn't possible since Adrian is underage and he has been Claimed by his father. But that doesn't mean that Jean is entitled to lifetime of slavery under Malfoy. She is a free woman and Malfoy needs to understand that he has no power over Jean just because they said 'I do'."

Apolline sighed, "As you wish, Alexis, as you wish." She said defeatedly and left her son.

Renewed with determination Alexis left Hermione's suite and went to his workshop.

His work shop, beside his study, was small but spacious enough to move around freely and was the place where he truly found his only solace: wood crafting. From an early age, Alexis had taken a liking for carving woods and making different models – flowers, vines, birds, fishes and all that inspired him – from them. Whenever he was angry, sad, depressed, frustrated Alexis came here to work and release his tension. And he liked to do them without magic for it helped him take off his mind from pressing issues for a while.

Alexis took up the 12 inches by 8 inches piece of wood that he was currently working on. It showed the wonderful bond between a mother and her child. The unfinished faces of young and beautiful, Hermione was embracing her little rabbit – Adrian, laying her cheek gently on his soft curls. To bring out the true nature of this tender love, Alexis had chosen cedar wood and opted a place for a hook on the back for easy hanging.

He ran his fingers over the rough piece that needed to be smoothed and polished.

Hermione and Adrian.

What a true example of maternal love!

He ran his fingers on Adrian's curls, the feel of its smooth texture still on his hands. He ran his fingers on Hermione's eyes- the brilliant brown pair that has captivated him with its innocence and love. He ran his fingers on her lips; the wet and succulent pair that he had kissed. It had been the best moment of his life – that kiss when Hermione participated in it eagerly.

He missed them.

How terribly he missed them!

Alexis placed the wooden piece on the worktable and started working on it with his chisel and hammer. He shaped their faces, smoothed the edges and brought out more life to the image of two of his most loved people in the world. Lost in his thoughts he worked until his hands could carve no more and he slumped on his couch.

When he fell asleep, Alexis didn't know.

In the land of dreams he saw a young Hermione, the eighteen year old one that he had first seen. She was sitting under an olive tree in a meadow full of wild daisies, her back rested on the trunk while Adrian played with his rabbit nearby. With a pleasant surprise, Alexis discovered that she was pregnant again, a small bump protruding through her loose clothes.

"Papa, come here! Come here!" Adrian's tender sweet voice was like a bliss and Alexis walked towards them, "Mama and I are waiting for you."

"How is my wife doing?" Alexis asked Hermione, once he reached her, "Are you taking good care of my wife, Jean?" he settled down beside her and Adrian immediately landed on his lap.

"Your wife is fine and your daughter is fine too." Hermione placed a gentle hand on her bump, "Mother Apolline told me that we are going to have a daughter soon."

"And I will be a big brother! Yay!" Adrian exclaimed happily, "I will take care of her. My little sister."

Alexis kissed on Adrian's head fondly and placed his hand over Hermione's on the bump, "I love you, Jean, for all that you have given me. This son and that little daughter inside you." He leaned and gently took her lips on his.

They were kissing again, under the olive tree and on a meadow full of daisies while the air was scented with honeysuckle.

Alexis was just starting to appreciate the scene when a loud banging sound broke his dream.

Startled, he blinked several times and tried to get rid of the sleep. Yawning, he looked around for the source of that hellish noise that had intruded in his peace.

The sight that met his eyes sent his temper shooting to the many starts of Jupiter.

Lillian was holding and looking down at the piece that Alexis had been carving before he fell asleep. Her brows were furrowed and she looked deeply moved.

Alexis leapt to his feet immediately and snatched the piece from her hand.

"May I enquire what are you doing in my workshop, Mademoiselle Lillian?" he asked her icily.

"Why are you carving Jean and Adrian?" Lillian asked back, perplexed.

"That is none of your business." Alexis snapped with uncharacteristic anger, "You didn't answer my question." He reminded her.

Lillian's blue eyes were full of suspicion and detest when she replied, "I forgot the way into my room and entered here by mistake. Now I think it is the door just beside this one."

"Liar!" Alexis didn't know from where all this anger was coming from, "You came here to spy on me. Didn't you?" he demanded.

"Spy on you? Why would I do that?" Lillian was stunned.

"If you really want to know, ask your dear brother, Draco Malfoy." Alexis gripped the wooden piece tightly, "Now get out of my sight. I don't like strangers touching my things." He pointed a firm finger at the door.

Lillian's eyes portrayed the hurt and humiliation that she felt before she turned abruptly and left.

Feeling confused Alexis slumped on his couch.

He looked down at the unfinished piece of wood

Hermione and Adrian.

And where did Lillian come from?

What was this extremely uncomfortable feeling that he was having?

Like something went terribly wrong…

Like it was not supposed to happen…

As if he has betrayed his own self…

What was this?

What was this?

Alexis rubbed his head wearily.

What was this?

Unable to comprehend, he stood up, placed the woodcraft on the work table before leaving his study.

After a hot bath when Alexis entered the kitchen to apologize to Lillian for his rude behaviour he found only three occupants sitting around the table.

"…don't know why she left so abruptly…" Gabrielle was telling her mother, Apolline, "…I was sleeping late when she suddenly came and said good bye…"

"Told me that she received an urgent owl from her boss to go to work…apparently Monsieur Antoine Curtius is having some important customers and wants his apprentice to be by his side…" Apolline replied and Alexis stared at her.

He has insulted their guest for no reason at all and she has left their home without explaining the real reason.

How could he be so thick?

Lillian had been invited to their home by his mother. She didn't come here on her own.

"What are you looking at, Alexis?" he heard his mother asked him, "Sit down and have your breakfast." She bid.

But Alexis has made up his mind.

"Breakfast can wait, maman." He said before leaving the kitchen for Château de la Grange-Bléneau.

•••••

Hermione had always resented her conduct with her pets.

Being serious about her studies from the early years of her life, Hermione had never been able to give her pets much time. When she was young, she used to leave her pet dove Gwyn to her mother's care when she went to school. Then came Hogwarts where she couldn't take her pet bird because only Owls were allowed. Her next pet, a half-Kneazle ginger cat with squashy face – Crookshanks – always casted her reproachful looks since she spent most of her day running between her classes and in library. When she decided to leave with her friends to search and destroy the Horcruxes, she again left her cat on her mother's care. After the war, her life changed so much with a child, a demanding job and a foreign country that Hermione couldn't afford to spare enough thoughts or time for a new pet. That was until a new Gwyn came into her life.

Early morning on Sunday found Hermione walking down the garden paths with her pet dove, Gwyn, perched on her shoulder. With the comfort of not being forced to face Draco, who she learnt was at work even on weekends, she felt considerably lighter and was planning to recover more of her inner strength before the detested man returned home asking for her to be civil with him.

Hermione looked down at the ring Draco had given her. Today it was on her right middle finger. To her surprise, over the few days she has developed a faint liking for it. There was no denying that the ring was beautiful – just the kind she liked – simple and meaningful.

What an irony that the most meaningful things in her life were somehow related to Draco Malfoy.

First her son, Adrian.

And now the wedding ring.

The most intriguing part was the flower that was curved on it: daisies.

For both she and Adrian had something that has daisies engraved on them – Adrian's silver locket that Geccemp had given him and her wedding ring.

Walking slowly, Hermione watched as Gwyn flew out and joined the other doves that were circling the morning sky in a large flock.

As the large pack of white doves flew together like a dazzling cloud, swirling, pulsating, drawing together to the thinnest of waists and then wildly twisting in pulses of enlargement and diminution, they looked so beautiful from the ground.

How she wanted to fly away to her own land and join her own flock!

Hermione was brought back to her senses when she suddenly bumped into someone.

Looking distractedly she found that it was her sister-in-law, Lillian.

She looked flustered and pale.

"Je…Jean!" she stammered and backed away, "I am sor…what are you doing in the garden?"

"What are _you_ doing in the garden?" Hermione asked back, "Aren't you supposed to be at Delacour residence this weekend?"

Lillian gulped and tried to smile, "I was…I mean…ahh…uummm…the…the thing is…I found…" she paused, "…I received a letter from Monsieur Antoine Curtius telling me that he will be having some really important customers and that I must be at my office by nine thirty…no excuse…so…so I came back…" she replied and Hermione frowned at her nervousness, "If you will excuse me now, Jean, I need to get ready." She smiled again and walked past Hermione.

Confused at the manner in which Lillian had described the events, Hermione was looking at her retreating form when Gwyn suddenly landed on her shoulder.

"Good girl! Had a nice flight, didn't you?" she stroked Gwyn's plumage fondly, "Here take some seeds." She opened her hand and offered the bird some safflower seeds that she had brought with her.

Gwyn was picking at her seeds when Hermione noticed a male figure materialize in apparition point.

It was Alexis Delacour this time.

Hermione frowned.

What was Alexis doing at Château at early morning of Sunday?

She watched as the man looked around before his eyes found her standing there with her dove.

"Jean!" he called her and Hermione walked over to him, "Bonjour." He greeted her.

"Bonjour, Alexis." Hermione greeted back but didn't fail to miss Alexis's anxious look, "Has aunt Audré called you or you came on your own?" she asked him.

Alexis's considerably paled at the question, "Where is Mademoiselle Lillian, Jean?" he asked, "She left our home abruptly so I…I came to enquire if something was…wrong?"

Something inside Hermione told her that Alexis wasn't being entirely truthful and she decided to figure it out.

"She returned home just half an hour ago." she replied, "I met her here, in the garden. She told me that her boss has sent her an owl and ordered her to help him with some important customers." She supplied.

Alexis tensed and tried to smile which appeared more like a grimace, "…uh…did she…tell…can I meet her, Jean?"

"Now?" Hermione frowned at Alexis's sudden desire to talk to Lillian, "Why? Has something happened Alexis?" she gave him a stern look.

Alexis looked like he would be anywhere but here as he replied, "Jean, I…I am so…" he stopped and bit his lips.

Hermione was feeling a strange sense of apprehension engulf her.

The anxious look on Lillian's face and the guilty look on Alexis's face seemed to try to tell her a horrible incident has occurred.

Without knowing why, she grabbed Alexis's collars and shook him violently.

"Alexis, did you assault Lillian?" Hermione didn't know why she went for that conclusion, "DID YOU ASSAULT HER?"

"WHAT?" the look of extreme distaste on Alexis's face somehow relieved Hermione, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT, JEAN? HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?" he looked horror struck at the idea.

Hermione let go of Alexis's collars, "I…I don't know…I saw Lillian…she was so anxious to hide something from me…and then you suddenly turned up…at early morning and asked me to talk to her…so I jumped to the wrong conclusion…I am sorry…I am really really sorry…I know you will never do such a thing…but my inner fears…about man…and their intentions…they just wouldn't go…no matter how hard I try…I am so sorry, Alexis, I am so sorry…" she shook her head apologetically.

Alexis's tense posture eased considerably and he looked sad, "It is I, who should be sorry, Jean, not you. I should have realized that you still don't trust men. It is our fault that you can't trust our kind anymore."

Hermione sighed, "I am sorry, Alexis, please forgive me." she said with all her sincerity.

Alexis smiled gently at her, "You don't need to ask for forgiveness, Jean, I told you it's not your fault. I am the wrong-doer here. You see, something happened this morning that shouldn't have happened. You know that I love wood crafting in my spare times?" He asked and Hermione nodded remembering the man's hobby, "I made those swords for Adrian that he plays with." He paused, "I was planning to carve something for you and Adrian to give you on Christmas and I was working on it till late last night. I don't know when I fell asleep on my couch. I was having a dream…" he paused again, "…when I suddenly woke up and found Mademoiselle Lillian…in my workshop…and she was examining that piece that I had meant to give you…I don't know why…I just lost control of my temper and…and told her that I don't like strangers touching my things…and asked her to leave…" Hermione felt her embarrassment heighten with every word that escaped Alexis's mouth, "…she left our home immediately afterwards…I didn't know it until I came down for breakfast…I was meaning to apologize to her…but found that she has left already…so, I came here to apologize for my rude conduct."

Hermione didn't know how to express the mortification she felt inside.

"Why did you do that, Alexis? Why did you do that?" she asked him after a while, unable to believe that the always-composed and reserved man could behave like Draco Malfoy, "That rashness suits Malfoy, not you."

"I am sorry, Jean, I just don't know…what happened…I was dreaming you and Adrian…we were having a good time together when she kind of broke my dream and…I lost control…" Alexis's agitation was evident from his words.

"You were dreaming about me?" Hermione didn't know how to articulate her feelings. It was strange mixture of longing, love and loss that numbed her senses, "What did you dream, Alexis, what did you dream?" she asked desperately.

"It was…" Alexis's eyes were silently pleading to her, "Please don't take me wrong…I was standing on a meadow full daisies…and you were there…sitting under an olive tree…Adrian was playing with his rabbit and the air scented of honeysuckle…Adrian called me… 'Papa, come here'… he called me 'Papa'…he said he was waiting for me…and I walked over to you…you…" he gulped, "…you were…preg…pregnant…and I sat beside you…you said that maman told that we are going to have a daughter…and Adrian exclaimed happily…he was becoming a big brother…and I leaned forward and…we…kiss…" he couldn't continue anymore.

Hermione eyes filled with tears immediately, "Alexis, oh, Alexis…why do you love me so much…why do you dream about me…why can't you just let me…go?" she rasped.

"I tried…Jean…believe me…I tried…hard…" Alexis's voice was constricted in pain, "I tried to avoid meeting you…I tried to appear distant…but I can't take it anymore…I don't know why I can't let you go…I know that you are someone else's wife now…and this is wrong…this love…it shouldn't be let to continue…I can control my brain…but not my heart…it always was…and always will be yours…"

"But what was Lillian's fault in this? She doesn't know that we…" Hermione failed to describe their relationship, "In fact, she wasn't very willing to go to Delacour residence." She said and Alexis frowned, "She doesn't like Veelas at all. She thinks that they are very temperamental. Besides, she noticed that you hardly speak to her when you are at Château. So, she was trying to avoid the invitation, Alexis. I was there when mother asked her to stay at her home this weekend. I saw her reaction on it. She tried hard to avoid accepting it but aunt Audré thought that it will be rude and made Lillian accept the invitation."

"I am sorry, Jean, I am terribly sorry." The look on Alexis's face was genuine, "But I just can't take it when someone touches something that I intended for you."

Hermione was about to reply when another male figure materialized in apparition point.

And it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione immediately noticed that he looked ill. His eyes were puffy and his face was paler than usual. He winced slightly as he walked over to join them.

"Hermione…" he called her by her given name and she gritted her teeth, "…Delacour…" his eyes moved between them, "What happened, Hermione? Why are you crying?" he noticed her tear stricken face.

"I assure you, Malfoy, I am not having a love chat with Alexis." Hermione tried hard not to lose control of her temper at such a foul display of fake concern, "It is quite the contrary. Alexis just came to tell me that he wishes me a happy…life and a bright future… and I became emotional…" She lied with difficulty.

It was something that she had learned over the years of hardship in France that desperate times called for desperate measures. That she has to lay aside her righteousness for the sake of betterment and relief, no matter how hard it appeared. It was clear now that her thoughts were an obstacle for Alexis's future happiness and Hermione, being the prisoner she was in her loveless marriage, wished nothing more than to set him free.

She watched as Draco's eyes softened considerably and he gave her what looked like a genuine smile, "That's wonderful. I hope we can be more receptive of each other from now on." he tried to wrap a comforting hand around her shoulder.

And that was too much for Hermione.

She shoved aside the arm and whipped out her wand, facing Draco boldly.

"Don't try to touch me ever again." She said in a deadly whisper, "Consider yourself lucky that I am being civil with you, Malfoy but that doesn't mean I will tolerate everything." She spat.

"But Hermione, I am your husband and we agreed…" Draco started in a calm voice when Hermione silenced him.

"I AM NO MAN'S HERMIONE, MALFOY, I AM NO MAN'S HERMIONE!" she bellowed, "I AM MINE AND MINE ONLY." She turned to Alexis, who was gaping at her and let out a heavy breath to calm her inner turmoil, "Thanks for coming, Alexis and a very good day to you." Hermione tucked in her wand and bade him goodbye with supreme confidence.

Behind her, the two men watched at her retreating form, dumbfounded.


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, Mariel, Cordee, Ramyfan, aryaaa, AMBERJANUS and happyhoper for their reviews.**_

_**Thanks for the follows and favourites.**_

_****This chapter deals with some pretty confusing issues that are well known as 'love' and 'remorse'. It also deals with double standards of same feeling for different persons based on prejudice.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 58: The New Knight.**

Audré was intently looking at the chess board on her reading table.

It was a miniature of the game she was playing in real life.

The pieces were all set with Hermione – the white queen, Alexis – the white king, Draco – the black king, Adrian – the white bishop, Apolline and her movements – the white rook and last but not the least, Narcissa – the Knight. Everything was moving according to Audré's plans and sooner or later she would have succeeded in her mission had it not been for her esteemed nephew, the black king, who suddenly hoodwinked her and came closer to the white queen, Hermione in just one move.

And now the pieces needed to be rearranged.

It was a tedious job but Audré will not back out until she won the game.

She considered the basic principles of chess. What was it that her grandfather taught her about life and chess?

'First principle of any game is simplicity, little Audré.' Her grandfather Pierre Laval had told her during her chess lessons, 'You have to be simple in your ways. Remember that complexity is like a web which will entangle us if we don't remain alert. It only creates chaos and confusion and deviates us from our goals. Chess or no chess, it is not a way to solve any problem, Audré. Remember that the solution to any problem is simple and it is always before our eyes. You just have to look for it.'

So, she just has to look for it, doesn't she?

Audré frowned and focused her eyes on the lone knight standing in a corner.

Narcissa Malfoy.

In chess, there are only two pieces that can start any game – the pawns and the knights. The knights also have another advantage in them. While most of the pieces are more powerful than knights, they can't jump over other pieces in order to proceed. The knight is the only piece that can jump over any other chess piece while moving from one corner to the other in 2x3 rectangles of squares.

Audré's lips twisted into a smile.

Her grandfather had been correct. The solution to every problem indeed is - simple. She just had to look for it.

All she needed was a piece who can jump between Draco and Hermione – the black king and the white queen.

Who can be better than the Knight?

For in chess the knight can make a move that even the Queen cannot make.

'You are damned for hoodwinking me, Draco, you are damned.' Audré smirked and left her chambers in pursuit of her sister-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy.

She found her in her suite, dressed in her plain black attire and reading a book on Wizarding history.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Narcissa." Audré walked over and joined the woman in black who shook her head and smiled before motioning her to sit.

"Not at all, Audré, not at all." She said as she placed a bookmark between the pages and closed it, "In fact, I was rather bored and wanted to visit you but then thought that you might be busy with your preparations for tomorrow's hearing."

"Hearing? Who cares about that?" Audré waved her hand dismissively, "I am not worried to the least about it. I have already assessed Metzner and I am going to let him win a few arguments. So, it really doesn't matter what happens tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter?" Narcissa's eyebrows threatened to disappear in her hair line, "Why not? You said it yourself that you are very serious about it? Then why this sudden change of tactic?"

"Because tactics say that sometimes, in order to win the war you have to let yourself lose a few battles." Audré replied, slowly creating the environment for the manipulations that will follow soon, "Thus, I came to you to inform you that tomorrow we will have cross questioning session of the eye-witnesses of the Attempt to Murder on the Minister of Magic. Sadly, it includes you too and believe me, Narcissa, I wouldn't have bothered in your Mourning had it not been really important."

"You mean I have to testify in Wizengamot against Rochés?" Narcissa asked her.

Audré shook her head lightly, "No, you don't have to testify against Rochés. All you need to do is to tell them what you saw. Rest is in my hands. I know how to use it against him." She assured her confidently.

"You know what, sometimes I wonder why you are so desperate to prove him guilty, Audré. I mean, I can understand that it is your job and you are pretty serious about your comeback case but the way you plan…" Narcissa gave Audré a curious look, "…reminds me of…" she stopped abruptly.

"Of?" Audré was interested to know the rest of the sentence.

"Please don't take it otherwise, Audré, I know you are not like him." Narcissa's defensive stand left doubts in Audré's mind as to whom she was indicating, "Your cold headed plans sometimes remind me of…The Dark Lord."

"Nice compliment." Audré was highly amused, "My father would have loved to see this moment, you know, Narcissa, when his only daughter was compared to none other than Lord Voldemort – the darkest lord in a century."

"I said, I meant no offense, Audré." Narcissa held out her hands in surrender, "You are one of kindest woman that I have ever had the fortune to meet and I love and admire you. I know you care about us and you will do anything to protect us. But the way you killed all those men just because they attacked Adrian or ate that book of curses or your stunt of losing battles on purpose to win the war – all these make you look like a cold hearted plotter. It is not necessarily that you are one." She said calmly.

"I assure you, Narcissa, that I am indeed the cold –hearted plotter that you think I am." Audré couldn't help to spoil the fun, "And that brings me to my next plot."

"What plot?" Narcissa asked her.

"When are you planning to come out of this sanctuary?" Audré started executing her plan.

"Why? What's wrong with me being here?" Narcissa frowned slightly, "You know I am Mourning."

"No, nothing is wrong, Narcissa. I may not be a Black but I am well accustomed with traditions that pureblood widows follow when they mourn for their husbands." Audré was solemn, "I am in no way between or against your Mourning. I myself mourned for Morpheus for almost ten years, so who am I do ask you to come out of your sanctuary?" Audré asked and took the history book that Narcissa was reading, "You see, Narcissa, we sometimes forget that we live in present." She opened the book and turned the pages, "No, no, don't worry, I will not eat it." she showed her the intact book noticing Narcissa's slight apprehensive gaze, "I was merely pointing out that sometimes, we opt to live in the past that we think was better than the present. Like I would love to go back to my days with Morpheus and I am sure you would love be back with Lucius too. We loved them and maybe we still love them. Remember what you told me that day on breakfast table?" she asked and Narcissa nodded, "You said, 'Only we know what we have lost in them.'" she quoted her, "Yes, only we know what we lost but we still have a lot of other things that can't be abandoned. I have my children – Julian and Lillian and you have your son, daughter-in-law and a wonderful grandson – Adrian. You are their guardian now, Narcissa. After his father, Draco may be the Head of the Family but you are the head of the Head of Family. You have the experience of running a household, maintaining relationships, and looking after a family that this young couple hardly has. True that it is Draco's second marriage but last time he and Astoria were under your and Lucius's care. So, practically, he had to do nothing and therefore he is a complete imbecile when it comes to running a family. On the other hand, it's Jean's first marriage and regrettably it is with the man she hates most in this world – her assaulter. You can't blame her if she doesn't feel enthusiastic about making a new home. So, it is your duty now, Narcissa, to make it happen."

"Make what happen?" Narcissa was giving Audré a piercing gaze of her blue eyes.

"Complete the job that you failed first time." Audré was dead calm, "The job of making Draco."

"Making Draco?" Narcissa repeated after her, perplexed, "I don't get you, Audré. Please explain."

Audré took a deep breath before starting, "There has been a new development in the story, Narcissa. Remember last Friday when Draco and Jean received a letter from St. Joan's asking to them to meet the headmistress? Well, it turned out that Adrian wasn't responding the way little kids do when they talk about their parents and it created a stir among the teaching staffs. He is the youngest wizard in the school and being Draco and Jean's son, it is no wonder that he is very good in his studies too. So, they all have high hopes with this little boy and were surprised when they learned that Adrian hardly talks about his father. Adrian has his father's looks and there was no doubt about his paternity when Draco turned up there. So, the headmistress enquired from Draco and Jean as to why their son was becoming increasingly reclusive and they had no way but to admit the bitter truth." She said and Narcissa's eyes widened in horror, "Of course they didn't tell her the real truth about Adrian's mode of conception." Audré's added deciphering the gesture correctly, "They told her about the abduction and Claiming and after that, the headmistress asked Draco and Jean to work on their relationship for the sake of their innocent son."

"All this happened and I don't even know?" Narcissa was showing just the kind of reaction that Audré was expecting, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Audré?"

"Why should I?" Audré shrugged, "You said you are Mourning and that you didn't want to be disturbed." She said innocently.

"But this is outrageous!" Narcissa stood up in shock, "I mean how can they force her to accept her violator?"

"If this is your reaction to half of the story, I wonder what will you do when you hear the other half?" Audré was elated internally but appeared calm, "Later on, your son made a Wizarding surrender before Jean and asked her to be civil with him in return."

"Has he gone mad?" Narcissa spat, "Husband or not how can a woman be civil with her assaulter?"

"Exactly." Audré was close to her goal now, "Jean had been tolerant enough to Draco after what she went through and there is no way anyone can ask more from her. So, I think it is Draco who needs the lessons and it is high time that you finish the unfinished job. Besides, I am going to tell you how to do that, Narcissa." she declared solemnly.

The look on her sister-in-law's face indicated that she was damn serious this time.

"I want you to be present whenever Draco and Jean meet each other outside their quarters." Audré took up the knight and placed it between the king and queen on chess board, "Most probably it will be in my parlour and if I am not wrong it will be in the evenings when Adrian does his homeworks. I am assessing this because Draco would try to be more involved in his son's education and I want you to be present there to show your son that he can't always have his ways. I want to complete the act of protecting this innocent woman from being thrust into the presence of her violator. I want you to prove which side you are on this time – Draco or Jean. You have no idea what influences you have on Draco, Narcissa. With you there, he won't dare to disturb Jean with his eccentric manners. Meanwhile, you get the chance to build your son once again so that when time comes, Jean can decide about their fates."

Narcissa was thoughtful when she replied, "It isn't as easy as it sounds, Audré, for Draco has always been very a stubborn kid. He never lets go of what he cherishes. Never. He will cry, beg, fight and maybe even die but he will not stop until he gets what he wants. Just like Lucius was when he was alive, maybe even more. But he always gets what he wants in the end. Always." She sighed, "I haven't been around him lately but I can read my son's eyes. I can tell from his looks that he was fallen for his wife like he fell for his son. And if he truly wants her now, then Merlin forbid, Audré because he will get to her no matter what. If there is one thing that I learned about the Malfoys in all these years it is that they never stop until they succeed. They will go to any lengths but they will never stop."

"Sounds like you are scared of your own son?" Audré teased Narcissa lightly.

"Maybe, I am, Audré, maybe I am. You don't know Draco. I do. I clearly remember what he did when he was just seven years old. Lucius was going to Italy and Draco said he wanted to go with him too. But Lucius wouldn't take him. No matter how hard he tried, Lucius's answer remained the same - No. Then on the third day, Draco threw such a tantrum that all the window panes in Lucius's study smashed." Narcissa recounted and Audré listened intently, "First it was a paper weight thrown at the window but soon all the other heavy objects followed. He nearly brought the place down and when Lucius was extremely angry with him. He, however, later on found out that it was his son's first outburst of magic and thus he forgave Draco for all the mess and took him to Italy as a reward."

"I told you before, Narcissa, and I am telling you this again, you and Lucius tailor-made Draco what he is today and therefore it is your responsibility to amend it." the tone of accusation in Audré's voice wasn't missed on Narcissa, "But instead of working to put it together again, what are you doing? You are cutting yourself up from the world and mourning for your dead husband and Lucius is turning on his grave while Draco is on the path of destruction of an innocent woman and her son. I must applaud you for your exceptional achievement." She stood up to leave, "I thought that you were really remorseful for your past mistakes, Narcissa, but it appears that you still love to live in them like the history book you are reading now." She threw the book on Narcissa's lap and left without another backward glance.

Once outside, Audré smirked and composed herself.

'For that spectacular piece of acting, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, you are entitled to hell.' She thought as she started for her daughter, Lillian's chamber.

•••••

Draco's body was burning from fever.

The third installment of Lupus Venom had been painful than ever and the snake that bit his left shoulder was so ugly looking that Draco didn't feel much like asking what species it belonged to.

He was knocked off cold for a whole day and when he had returned to his senses on Saturday evening, he couldn't move a muscle to say that he was very thirsty. He had drifted into an uneasy sleep soon afterwards but woke up from terrible thirst from time to time.

It was not until Hermione had come that all his thirst was quenched forever.

The beautiful woman was dressed modestly in a rippling blue gown made of unknown material. It was accentuating her curves, something that Draco noticed for the very first time. Her dazzling brown pair of eyes were enticing than ever and on her head full of glorious brown curls that adorned her shoulders, Hermione wore a floral band made of freshest of daisies.

Draco could swear all that he had, that this was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Hermione was holding a small pitcher in her hands and Draco knelt before her, cupping his trembling hands silently asking for the water.

"Thirsty are we, dear husband?" she asked Draco playfully.

"We?" Draco didn't miss the use of plural number instead of singular, "We?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, husband, you heard me right. We." She smiled mysteriously at him and held out her left hand at him.

Draco noticed that the wedding ring that he had given her was in its rightful place - Hermione's left ring finger. Delighted, he took the offered hand to get to his feet.

But that was not all. No sooner had he stood up, Hermione pulled Draco closer and leveled their eyes.

"You eyes are like storm, Draco." she pushed back his hair and cleared the visual pathway, "I would love to get lost in them."

"Really?" Draco was finally getting to the bottom of all this mystery, "How?"

Hermione tilted her head an inch and deliberately showed him her lips.

"I offer you a drink for my lips in exchange of a tour of your stormy eyes." Hermione's breaths were brushing Draco's dry and chapped lips, "Deal?" she winked.

Eyeing Hermione's wet succulent lips Draco need not telling twice.

"I will prove that I am better than Delacour." Draco embraced her and joined their lips.

It was one of the best moments of Draco's life – that kiss with Hermione. Her lips were so soft and gentle that Draco just couldn't get enough from them. Her breath was fragrant, he could feel her heart beat quickening as he gently deepened the kiss and she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

'I am sorry for hurting you, Hermione. Please forgive me.' Draco told her with his eyes, 'Please don't leave me alone.' He begged. 'I am so alone after Astoria died.'

'Only if you promise to kiss me better next time.' Hermione deepened their kiss this time, blushing red all the while, 'I think you are actually way better than Delacour.' she winked.

Draco was lost in his bliss when someone jerked him awake.

Blinking several times, he had found that it was none other than the Chief Researcher of St. Lupus Facility - Henri Descartes.

"Good morning, Monsieur Malfoy." He had greeted him and Draco groaned internally for spoiling the glorious moment of his dream, "How are you doing this morning?"

'Damnable twit!' Draco had given the oblivious man a dark look before sitting up and flexing his arms and legs to regain some strength, "You know, Monsieur, sometimes I think, I am the foulest creature that walks on this planet. Otherwise, who would risk his life for a man who doesn't even understand that the man before him almost died in thirst?" he had demanded angrily.

"You were thirsty?" Descartes's concern was genuine, "I am sorry, Monsieur, but we can't tell that from physical signs. We can tell if a person is dehydrated but it is impossible to tell if a person is thirsty." He had pointed out.

"That's why I am reconsidering my decision to participate in this damned experiment." Draco spat and took out his frustration of untimely demise of his first kiss with Hermione, "I am leaving this instant." He jumped down from bed and winced a little from the stiffness of muscles.

"Monsieur, please, don't leave us at this point." behind him Descartes's voice was pleading as Draco started to get dressed, "We are at a crucial stage now and if you leave, the experiment will be a failure. I promise we will be careful next time."

"If ever there is a next time." Draco had donned his travelling cloak and left without a backward glance.

His mood had been extremely sour when he apparated to his uncle's Château ten minutes later and Draco was seriously considering leaving the experiment when the most interesting sight came into his view.

Hermione was talking to Alexis Delacour in the early morning of Sunday.

Draco had felt the taste of bitter bile in his mouth.

'Why is Delacour doing here?' he thought irritably, 'Is he here to kiss her?' Draco didn't know why he had jumped to that conclusion.

He had walked over to them nonetheless and addressed his wife by her given name first.

"Hermione…" he had rested his eyes on her and then noticed fresh tear tracks on her soft face that somehow vexed him, "Delacour." he shifted his eyes to Alexis for any sign of guilty act but the man was just as surprised as he was, "What happened, Hermione? Why are you crying?" he asked his wife again.

What Hermione had told her in reply was what he had been waiting to hear from her.

"I assure you, Malfoy, I am not having a love chat with Alexis." Hermione's voice had been uncharacteristically calm, "It is quite the contrary. Alexis just came to tell me that he wishes me a happy…life and a bright future… and I became emotional…" she broke off.

Draco himself didn't know what had made him do what he did next.

"That's wonderful. I hope we can be more receptive of each other from now on." He said to her with a genuine smile and forgetting his aunt's warning about not disturbing Hermione, he tried to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder.

And that set Hermione up.

She had whipped out her wand and pointed it directly to his heart.

"Don't try to touch me ever again." She had said in a deadly whisper, "Consider yourself lucky that I am being civil with you, Malfoy but that doesn't mean I will tolerate everything." She spat.

Draco didn't know what to reply or how to save his face before an outsider, Alexis Delacour nonetheless. So, he had tried to remind her of their relationship and their new approach towards each other.

"But Hermione, I am your husband and we agreed…" Draco had started in a calm voice but Hermione silenced him with her shrill cry.

"I AM NO MAN'S HERMIONE, MALFOY, I AM NO MAN'S HERMIONE!" she had bellowed, "I AM MINE AND MINE ONLY." She was panting heavily when she turned to Alexis, who was gaping at her, "Thanks for coming, Alexis and a very good day to you." And with that she had tucked in her wand and left.

Draco was dumbfounded at his wife's reaction to his simple proclamation.

'What does she mean by telling me that she is no man's Hermione?' Draco was so annoyed that he hardly paid attention to the man standing next to him, Alexis Delacour, who left the scene silently, 'She is my wife so there is no doubt that she is mine. All I need is win her like Delacour did.'

Draco spent the rest of the Sunday in his suite, lying down for he felt feverish; not to mention the occasional bouts of paralyzing pain that numbed his senses.

On his bed and under two thick blankets, Draco was concentrating in having the dream where he and Hermione kissed when the door of his suite opened and feminine footfall approached his bed.

"Please leave me alone, aunt." he groaned from under his blankets, "I am in no mood for threats now."

"I am not Audré." His mother's voice replied and Draco froze, "And why should she threat you?" she asked him.

Overcoming his surprise, Draco removed the blankets and sat up.

There she was.

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in plain black attire and strangely enough she was holding a tray in her pale elegant hands.

"I noticed that you were not at the dinner. So, I brought you some." She placed the food laden tray on his bed and settled down beside it, "I also need to talk to you." She said solemnly.

"About what?" Draco was feeling unnerved under his mother's gaze, 'Has she found out about the werewolf facility?' he thought apprehensively.

"About everything." Narcissa shrugged, "Your father may be dead, Draco, but I am still the Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Therefore, it is my duty to know what my family, particularly my son is doing nowadays." Her voice was serious, "Tell me, Draco, how is your studies going on?" she asked him.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "It is going well, mother." He replied and shifted a bit to make more room for his mother, "My grades are pretty good. I am regularly receiving my stipend. I am also playing as a Seeker for the Sorbonne Quidditch team. I won them our first match just a week ago."

Narcissa ladled some French Onion soup in a bowl and handed it to him, "You don't look very well." Her eyes roved down his puffy face and neck, "You sent me an owl telling me that you will be at your office on weekends. Is your job taking high tolls on you, Draco?" she asked him evenly.

The faint tinge of concern in his mother's voice made Draco's heart somersault in his chest, "No, mother, it is fine. I think I caught some flu." He lied to her, "I took some PepperUp Potion this evening and I hope I will be up and about soon." He assured his mother.

Narcissa handed Draco a spoon and motioned him to take his soup, "So, what is your job actually? I read your appointment letter and it just said that you are a potions researcher under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Suddenly feeling happy and hungry, Draco gulped down his soup and didn't look up until his bowl was half empty, "Well, a potion researcher in Department of Magical Law Enforcement works to invent new potions or modify the already available ones according to the need of the department. We have three wings – Espionage, Interrogation and Innovation. I work at the Innovation section meaning that I work to modify and invent potions that will serve various purposes. Those who work in Espionage make potions needed for spying and those who work in Interrogation wing make potions for interrogating criminals." He explained and hold out his bowl to his mother who took it from his hand and refilled it, "The advantages of working as a Potions researcher are many. For one, we have no fixed time for office and we can come and leave as we please. But we must make of an entry of what modifications or inventions we did before we leave our offices everyday so that our Head of the Wing can check that we are working properly. It gives me plenty of time to study Law. For another, we are allowed to carry our wands inside the ministry because we need them to cast different charms on potions. Also, we are paid well than most ministry workers."

"How much do they pay you?" Narcissa's question caught Draco off guard.

Draco was embarrassed to tell his mother the exact amount of his salary but he opted to stick to the truth this time, "Ten thousand galleons."

"Well that's what your father would have donated to St. Mungoes." Narcissa commented with a sigh, "But never mind, Draco, I am glad that you are slowly becoming the man I wanted you to be."

Draco felt a surge a gratitude for the woman who had become his everything since his father, wife and children passed away, "I am not what you think I am, mother." He said earnestly.

But to his surprise, Narcissa shook her head, "No, Draco, you are exactly what I think you are." She stated.

"Which is?" Draco's heart was sinking faster than a boulder in rapid currant, "Mother, I am sorry for all the awful things I did. I really am. Please, forgive me and take off this…" he stammered, "…this black dress. I can't stand to look at you when you are wearing it."

"And yet you are looking at me now." Narcissa said seemingly unaffected by Draco's proclamation, "Tell me what happened at Adrian's school that day? Why did the Headmistress call you and Jean?"

"You can call her Hermione." Draco corrected his mother, "Jean is her middle name and part of the identity she fashioned for herself."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Draco, but I will not call Granger anything other than Jean." Narcissa's voice was firm, "She didn't fashion herself that identity, Draco, she made herself into what she strived to be and calling her by the name that she dislikes or doesn't want to be addressed is insensibility to its extreme. It's much like calling her Mudblood, the word that we both used whenever we dealt with people like her and now I understand how wrong it was of me…of you and of us."

Draco gulped anxiously. He was eager to make a truce with his mother and if that required him to call Hermione as Jean, he would follow it delightedly. Besides, Hermione doesn't seem to like her old name anymore.

"The Headmistress called us because she noticed that Adrian was behaving oddly when anyone asked him about his parents or his friends talked about their parents before him." Draco decided to address the previous question, "He was becoming increasingly reluctant to talk about his parents, especially about me - his father. She told us that kids of Adrian's age are always trying to impress their friends with a grand description of their fathers. Adrian's friends, Louis and Gina, aren't any different from them and I saw it with my own eyes how they were talking about their fathers before Adrian and how my little son was listening silently. It literally broke my heart." He confessed openly, "Herm…sorry, Jean is an excellent mother and I really can't fathom why Adrian didn't tell her anything. Otherwise we could've dealt with the issue earlier and Adrian needed not to feel embarrassed before his friends."

"How?" Narcissa stopped and asked him.

"Pardon?" Draco was puzzled.

"I asked how would you have solved the problem earlier had Adrian told his mother?" Narcissa elaborated the question.

"Well, we…we could have come at terms." Draco supplied feebly.

"How?" Narcissa asked again, "You are asking me to believe that my pureblood son, Draco Malfoy, would have come at terms with a woman, whom he detested to the point of assaulting her, just because they share a child and the said child is embarrassed to admit his parentage?"

Draco fumbled for an appropriate answer, "Mother, I was merely suggesting that Adrian…" he was cut off when Narcissa held out a hand.

"Leave that poor boy out of this, Draco, tell me what you would have done to Jean if she did not become pregnant with your child? Would you feel the same remorse that you claim that you feel now? Would you feel the same urge to amend your ways or would you just deny the charges and walk away freely, just like you did six years ago?" she asked sharply.

Draco felt that his mother was no way better than his aunt Audré when it came to making him feel worthless. Truth be told, he wouldn't have cared about his crime towards Hermione had it not been for Adrian in the first place. He had somehow managed to live with his life with the lies that he had told himself and he wasn't willing to let go of it too soon. But after watching last two memories, Draco was feeling that his mother was right in saying that he had deprived his son of his birth right to be born in a normal way. Particularly, the second memory had been explicit to point out that he did inflict the boy under countless blames even before he was born. He had raised questions regarding Adrian's paternity.

"Tell me the truth, Draco. Tell me, if Astoria was alive and you had all three of your sons, would you still care for Adrian?" Narcissa's eyes were calm but held a piece of deep blue sky in them, "Do you really regret for your crimes towards this woman and this child?"

Draco opened his mouth but no word came out.

"I know you have no answer. I know you wouldn't have felt the way you feel now. I am your mother, Draco, and try as you might you can't hide what I see in your eyes." Narcissa's words ignited once again the remorse in Draco's heart, "You care for Adrian because you have no one else left. Why get married and produce your heir when such a wonderful child comes handy? After all, you had to do nothing. His mother brought him to this world…sacrificed her everything and fought to bring this child to world. And what did you do, Draco, what did you do? All you needed to do was rape her and then suddenly find out your lost heir when you had none then abduct him and force this tormented woman into a marriage. So, Jean was practically right when she said that you are a sperm donor, Draco, because what else did you do that could possibly be contributed to this child's conception?"

Draco was feeling guilty with every passing moment.

"That's the reason that I asked you, what you would have done to Jean if she did not become pregnant with your child. That's the reason I asked how you could have come at terms with this woman when you spent half of your life hating her. Don't you think your claim is a little too farfetched?" Narcissa's question was actually a statement.

Draco was determined not to leave the arena without some glory.

"Mother, I admit that you are right in assessing me that I wouldn't have felt the way I feel now had Adrian not been involved. Maybe I would be ignorant of her if Astoria was alive and would never pay Adrian the attention that he gets from me now." He replied earnestly, "But I am not the monster you take me as. I understand the full impact of my crime on my wife and son now. And I am willing to make amends after all these years."

"Why?" Narcissa was so calm that Draco suspected that she has come with an agenda for he had never seen his mother argue like this, "Why care now that the damage is done? Can you change it now?"

"No, I can't. But at least, I can try." Draco was equally calm.

"Which raises the same question, Draco, Why?" Narcissa was acting so stubborn that Draco was wondering what this conversation was leading them to, "Why, Draco, why?"

"Because I love them, mother, I love them." Draco replied flat out, "I want to make amends because I love Adrian and I love Hermione. It may sound ridiculous to you but I love them. And don't forget that you are also a pureblood supremacist like I was. Don't you remember what you said when you first learned that I got married to Hermione? Don't you remember how sad you were when you learnt that I have a half-blood son from a Muggleborn witch? Didn't you say that I defiled the Malfoy bloodline?" Draco's patience was running thin now.

"I remember everything I did and said, Draco." Narcissa's voice was steady, "I may not study Law or work at the Ministry as the potions researcher, Draco, but don't think that my memory is weak. I was a Slytherin too and my grades were pretty good when I was at Hogwarts. In fact Professor Slughorn, our Head of House, was quite pleased with it and if that memory of mine tells me correctly, then I would like to remind you the lies that you told me to pacify me, Draco. You told me that you and Jean had a one night stand while you both were drunk. Correct me if I am wrong, Draco, but didn't you tell me that I will love Adrian too because he looks just like you, he draws and flies like you. Didn't you say that it was an unfortunate incident that he is Jean's son instead of Astoria's and didn't you tell me that you are willing to bypass the unlucky event for the sake of his innocence and goodness? Then what happened so suddenly that Hermione Granger is the love of your life and you are willing to come at terms with her at any cost? Where did all this love come from Draco? Tell me." she challenged.

"I don't know, mother, where it came from. I don't know how it started. I just know that it is love and that's all I need to know." Draco stated boldly.

"You don't know because this feeling that you are claiming is 'love' isn't actually love." Narcissa said with supreme confidence, "It is a powerful infatuation. It is an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for Jean, someone you could hardly stand even a few days ago. Do you want to know why, Draco, why you are feeling this intense desire to have her?" she leaned forward and whispered at him.

Draco was reminded of Hermione's claim that he coveted her and he was suddenly frightened to ask his mother why he felt so.

"Because, embarrassingly, after Astoria passed away you have no bed partner. A man sometimes needs to relieve himself and you have none. So, as your wife you attention naturally fell on Jean." Narcissa replied, "You are reconciling so that you can have her on your bed and then when you are done with her, it will be over."

Draco was out of his bed in an instant and pointing a firm finger at the door, asking his mother to leave.

"I have had enough of this claim that I want to have sex with my own rape victim and I am not taking this nonsense anymore." He was shaking from head to foot in rage, "I don't want to touch her that way."

"Then in what way would you like to touch her?" Narcissa showed no sign of leaving any sooner.

"With. Her. Consent." Draco spat furiously, "Just like I did with Astoria."

"Astoria was your wife with her own consent. She didn't marry you to save her only son." Narcissa's logic was leaving Draco breathless, "Listen, Draco, you may think any other way you like to delude yourself but this thing that you call _love_ is anything but that." she said calmly, "I know it because I have been through it and while we – Lucius and I, never discussed our private lives with you, I can assure you that our love didn't start with love first. I am not here to torment or vex you. I am here to tell you some things that might change your perception of love." She patted on the bed, "Sit and let me tell you."

Draco, who had recently come to know the gruesome truth about his mother's marriage with his father, couldn't deny the offer of learning more about them. Still angry, he climbed on his bed and sat on his previous spot.

"You already know how Lucius and I got married." Narcissa cast a warming spell on Draco's soup and re-warmed it before handing it to him, "I was very depressed on my wedding day. I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror when they were grooming me. I was so lost that I don't even remember how I looked like as a bride, I just remember that your grandmother, Medusa came and gave me a family heirloom, a gem encrusted comb to be placed on my hair. She said that every Malfoy bride wears it on her wedding day and then my mother put it on my hair. Then my father walked me down the aisle and handed me to Lucius. It was that time, that I actually felt the heaviness of a man's gaze upon my body because your father was examining me carefully." She paused and sighed as Draco continued to eat, "I took vows with him and we got married. He brought me to Malfoy Manor. I have never felt so lonely and insecure in my entire life, not even with Dark Lord at our home. It was my wedding night but we hardly exchanged words. There was an awkward silence between us and I don't even remember how the first month flew away. I slowly started to settle down in Malfoy household and all the while when I was trying to be a good wife there was always a communication gap between us. I was respectful to my husband because we, the Black women, were taught to be so but try as I might I couldn't make myself fall in love with the man I hardly knew. We were like two distant people stuck in marriage, almost but not entirely like you and Jean. It took me a few monthes to understand what Lucius was like for he was very introvert. I was also pretty tense about my esteemed mother-in-law, Medusa, who would never let go of an opportunity to tease me. But somehow I always got off, even if I knew that it have done some major mistake and Medusa will verbally abuse me for it, someone always corrected them before it reached her ears. Like, I used to prepare the menu for dinner and there were numerous rules regarding what could and couldn't be served in the house of Malfoys; for example Muggle foods were not to be included and the wine should be different everyday of a month. It was a tedious job and with Medusa breathing down my neck to taunt me on my upbringing, I became more nervous. I sometimes made mistakes and sent wrong menus to the kitchen and by the time I remember them it was too late to change for elves needed time to prepare each course elaborately. But surprisingly, someone always corrected the menu before the dinner reached the table. At first I thought, it was the elves for they have been in this household since ages and they know everything. But then I found out that it was…" she paused and smiled.

"Father?" Draco was suddenly feeling a strange elation spreading through his veins, "It was father, wasn't he?"

Narcissa nodded, the ghost of her smile still etched on her lips, "He was so strange. I mean, I never thought that man could be that thoughtful but found out that he was. That is when I felt a strange attraction for the mysterious man who took care of his wife from behind the curtains. I thought it was love and I even deluded myself into believing it which made me more open to him. We started spending more time together – walking around the manor, sometimes doing gardening together, though my mother-in-law highly disapproved of it. It was so beautiful, Draco." Narcissa's eyes were shining with tears, "I have never felt something so wonderful. All day I waited for Lucius to return home so that we can walk in the gardens or talk. I deeply in this thought that he loved me until one night when he told me that he didn't." she paused.

"Then what was it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Empathy." Narcissa replied quietly, "He felt for me because we got married to each other to save the family reputations when my elder sister and his elder brother ran away. He could feel the pain that I was going through and that was the reason he tried to save me from his mother's taunts about my sister Andromeda. It wasn't love Draco, it was empathy and the knowledge that it wasn't love, broke my heart. I became reclusive once again and tried hard not to show it to him but Lucius must have caught wind because he started to take better care of me. That I take as his guilt for breaking his young wife's heart. So, as I said Draco, what you feel for Jean isn't love but a strange attraction for an innocent woman based on your guilt that originated due to presence of Adrian. You said yourself that you wouldn't have cared about her otherwise. Maybe I was wrong in saying that it was a physical infatuation but it is nothing else. You still don't know what love is."

"What happened next?" Draco was hungry for more, "How did you fall in love in the end?"

"Lucius made me fall for him." Narcissa replied plainly.

"But how? Did he give you expensive gifts or took you out for dinner?" Draco wasn't ready to let go of the story until he found out the secret.

"Long story, Draco, but for tonight, be contented with what you learned about your parents. For outsiders, Lucius might be a vicious man but for me he was a very special person." Narcissa finally stood up, "I would like you to finish the rest of your food and take good care of yourself." She left as abruptly as she came.

Draco was left to ponder over his mother's words.

Was his mother right in saying that he didn't love Hermione but harboured a terrible infatuation for her?

Was she right in saying that he was frustrated for not having a partner?

He did have a dream where he was kissing Hermione but it was nothing serious.

Or was it the beginning of what Hermione said as 'coveting'?

Does he really covet her?

Draco pushed aside the half empty tray and got out of his bed.

He desperately needed to take a shower and think on the issue.

•••••

"Jean, dearest, can we have a walk?" Hermione was about to leave the dining room after dinner when she heard Audré's voice calling her from behind.

"Yes, of course, why not." She tried to suppress the morning's events when she had screamed at Draco and Alexis at the garden telling them that she was no man's Hermione, "Can I take…" she motioned at her son with her eyes and enquired if they will be having any serious conversation.

"Otherwise, who is going to help this poor old woman walk?" Audré winked at Hermione and held out a hand to Adrian, "My dear little man, will you help your frail old grandma take a walk after dinner?" she asked him politely.

Adrian need not telling twice and soon Hermione and her son were on either side of Audré, walking on the garden paths.

"Where is Lillian?" Hermione felt a suffocating embarrassment as she enquired of her sister-in-law, "She wasn't at dinner."

"Lillian is tired and she is sleeping in her suite. The other person that you will not enquire about is also tired and sleeping in his suite." She referred to Draco Malfoy, "I know you are curious to learn why we are having this walk but this is just a walk. Nothing else. No hidden agendas." She said plainly.

They walked silently for a while after which Audré suddenly turned to Hermione.

"Julian is still at office working on the letter that you received through Gringotts post and he informed me through the Floo that he is hopeful that he will trace the identity of its sender." Audré said calmly and squeezed Hermione's hand gently, "I want you to know that you are never alone in anything." She smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back with difficulty, the pain of letting Alexis go and the apprehension of being civil to Draco was still numbing her senses and try as she might she couldn't forget the dream that Alexis had recounted to her.

'_I was standing on a meadow full daisies…and you were there…sitting under an olive tree…Adrian was playing with his rabbit and the air scented of honeysuckle…Adrian called me… 'Papa, come here'… he called me 'Papa'…he said he was waiting for me…and I walked over to you…you…_' Alexis's voice was still ringing in Hermione's ears, _'…you were…preg…pregnant…and I sat beside you…you said that maman told that we are going to have a daughter…and Adrian exclaimed happily…he was becoming a big brother…and I leaned forward and…we…kiss…'_

"Sometimes, dearest, we don't have control over our dreams." She heard Audré commented lightly, "Dream, though created by our brains, is the reflection of the innermost desires of our hearts. Strange, isn't it, Jean, for we always regard brain and heart separately but note how they work synchronously to make what we really are. I know that you are having a serious conflict between your brain and your heart for they are telling you to do two different things. But in the end it is the heart that wins, dear, because without heart, Adrian wouldn't be here."

Hermione was amazed at how perfectly Audré described her problem of her inner conflict. She was also true regarding Adrian for Hermione's brain had told her to abort him but her heart couldn't accept killing of an innocent life that was growing strongly inside her.

"But I sacrificed my heart the night I walked down the aisle with him." Hermione's indications were clear, "Now it is only pumping the blood through my veins."

"Sometimes, I think you are too righteous for your own good, Jean." Audré was giving Hermione a strange smile, "Why lose hope when there are still so many moves to play?"

"What move, aunt?" Hermione was mildly curious for she knew that deciphering the true meaning of Audré's words were almost impossible.

"You will understand soon enough, Jean." Audré remarked as they turned a corner and faced the bold view of the Château standing before them, "Remember, just like a building isn't built in a day and a life and a dream isn't destroyed overnight. There is always something to hold on. There is always a way to get to what you want." she looked up at the star scattered night, "And there is no night with the light of the stars to guide you through it."

As always Audré's words were enigmatic but strangely comforting and Hermione couldn't smile at her genuinely for the very first time that day.


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, aryaaa, AMBERJANUS and roni2010 for their reviews.**_

_**Thanks for all the follows and favourites.**_

_**** Firstly, I would like to tell my readers that, TPA though is a fiction based on some very sensitive and serious issues, is basically a journey of all the characters that I have tried to portray here. It is a journey for Draco, Hermione, Adrian, Audré, Narcissa, Alexis, Julian and Lillian. It is their struggles to reach their 'homes', their goals, their destinations in a journey that is TPA. All in all, this is a journey of self discovery and finding inner peace. Every chapter, long or short, has different messages and moods, different analysis and thus reading and dissecting one or two chapters to assess the true essence of this story isn't a very wise idea. Read this journey with open mind and heart. It is not necessary that you should feel or see what I see but at least, you will try to think and that's why I write for: I want to make my readers think. I am not here to entertain anyone.**_

_****Secondly, this chapter finally explains what Draco feels for the woman he hated for half his life. This is the closest I could come up with all the emotional storms he had been going through. Draco Malfoy, as a character is very tough to write from a neutral point of view and since I am not him, it takes a lot of energy and effort to be realistic. Trust this for it is never easy to assume the emotional point of views of others that scares and sickens me.**_

_****Thirdly, please take note of the dreams that were depicted in last two and in this chapter for I would like my readers to differentiate the three 'kisses' and their meanings. What was it for Alexis, Draco and Hermione? They were not planted to make the story 'steamy', they were written to show the subjective perspectives on that particular act with different people.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_***The very talented author Amberjanus had been kind to share some of her insights with me and I therefore, dedicate the chapter to her. Thanks Amber for your nice idea. : ))**_

_***The song 'come what may' is copyright to 'Mouline Rouge'.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

_**Chapter 59: The Moment of Truth.**_

"Jean, I really think you need to take the day off."

"Huh?"

"Jean, I think you need to take the day off!"

Hermione blinked several times at the addresser and the face of her goblin boss staring at her gravely came into view.

"Sir!" Hermione stood up suddenly and toppled her chair, "When did you come at my workshop?" she asked, astonished for not noticing her boss who seldom visited her office or workshop.

Geccemp, the Head Goblin of Gringotts France, tsked and shook his oblong head in defeat.

"I came here fifteen minutes ago and found you are staring at your nails. I circled the room twice just before your eyes and you didn't even notice me. So, that brings me to my final decision, Jean that you need to take the day off." He folded his arms over his chest, "And as your boss and well-wisher, I insist that you leave your work early from now on." He commanded her sternly.

"But, sir…" Hermione tried to protest at her best for she wouldn't be taken as a person who wasn't serious about her work but Geccemp quitened her with a firm look of his black beady eyes.

"Jean, you must understand that I am not questioning your seriousness or sincerity to your job." He was looking up Hermione for he was half of her total height, "It is quite the opposite. Don't thing that I didn't see it when you never looked at the time until you finished your work; you have even spent weeks working after hours. Don't think that I didn't notice it when you never took a holiday in last four years and even worked during the summer. Don't think that I forgot it when you put aside your personal problems and curse broke the Malfoy vaults for the sake of my reputation. Don't ever think that I question your sincerity. No." he shook his head, "I value you, Jean, and I don't, under any circumstances, want to lose you. You are the best in the field and you are considered as an asset by many who know the business of Curse Breaking, like Herr Amadeus." He paused, straightened Hermione's upturned chair and gestured her to sit, "But I think, for some unknown personal reasons you are suffering from extreme pressure and it is coming into your way of working. I want you to be out of it as soon as possible and you know how very selfish I am when it comes to my best employees. Since you are the best of the best, Jean, I am not taking a 'no' this time." he shook his head firmly again. "From now on, you are to leave the office early and if you want to take a few days leave from your work to collect yourself, you are most welcome to do it at anytime of your convenience."

"I am sorry, Geccemp, sir." Hermione rubbed her forehead wearily, "I am just too…" she paused to choose an appropriate word for her current state of mind, "…occupied."

"It happens, Jean, it happens." Geccemp nodded understandably, "And no one is going to deny that you have handled tremendous work pressure with commendable proficiency which might have cracked many curse breakers a long time ago. I think that you deserve this break for a while so that you can come back with full energy and vigour." He smiled kindly and with a gentle pat on her elbow, Geccemp left.

Sighing deeply, Hermione looked at the sheaf of parchments to be read, stack of letters waiting to be answered, and a large tray full of curse-broken objects that needed to be evaluated for her final approval.

It was just like her third year in Hogwarts when she had taken up too many subjects and needed a Time Turner to attend all her classes along with Harry and Ron's continued resentment over Firebolt stripping, alleged attacks by Crookshanks to eat Ron's rat Scabbers and the promise to help Hagrid with the Hippogriff case, it had taken its toll on Hermione and she had been extremely irritated all the time. It was not until the end of the year that she decided to drop Divination to free her timetable a bit more to breathe free.

Now with her demanding job, her research on Permanent Curses, her son and his issue of social awkwardness in his school regarding his father and most importantly with the role of two men – the one she loved and the one she hated – Alexis and Draco, Hermione's head was almost at its bursting point. She understood that she wasn't the thirteen year old anymore and could take lot more pressure without really cracking but somehow, Hermione felt too tired to carry on this time.

It was actually the burden two consecutive events that were troubling her like the most. The shock of letting Draco in her life for the sake of her son and letting Alexis out of it for the sake of his happy future even before she was prepared to do so was making Hermione's heart swell in extreme resentment. She was tired of sacrificing her happiness while the actual perpetrator always got off. The unfairness of it all was making Hermione wonder why fate was being so cruel to her.

And the new problem in the never ending list was reappearance of her tension headache, the one she had suffered from when she was without a decent job and with a newborn child to raise with very little money. That was before she joined Gringotts and since then it hadn't troubled her until now.

Hermione took two mouthful of Headache Relieving Potion from her potion kit and leaned forward to place her head on the hardwood table. She would take some rest before getting up to pick up Adrian from his school.

When the clock chimed once and warned Hermione that it was time that she picked her son from his school, she wrapped up her day's work before leaving her office.

Adrian was running around the school courtyard with his friends, Louis and Gina, when Hermione found him ten minutes later.

"I am faster than you." Her son was red from all the running as he rushed past his mother, "You can't catch me." he increased his speed.

Hermione stood in a corner and waited for her son to complete his race. She watched as the little boy took another four turns around the courtyard after which Gina surrendered and Louis slowed down to gain his breath halfway through the third.

"Okay, you win, little Adrian." He held up his hands in defeat, "I quit." He declared.

Adrian, Hermione noticed, was all red and panting from running but delighted from beating down his best friends who were almost two years older than he. "I am not _little_ Adrian." he corrected Louis with a reproachful frown, "I am Adrian and I am the savior of Paris. Grandma Audré says I am her man. " he said pompously.

Race being over, Hermione finally moved towards her son who has taken out his water bottle and was drinking deeply from it.

"How many Grandmas do you have, Adrian?" Gina Jeunet, the seven year old daughter of Auror Jeunet, asked him.

"Four." Adrian replied holding up four little fingers in the air, "Grandma Adeline is Mama's Mama and Grandma Narcissa is…" he paused and Hermione was suddenly very interested to know how Adrian addressed Malfoy before his friends, "…Grandma Narcissa is my Mama's mother-in-law." she was rendered speechless at her son's quick wit, "Grandma Audré is Mama's aunt and Grandma Apolline is Mama's mother."

"And what about your Grandpas?" Louis's eyes were round in astonishment, "Do you have four grandpas too?"

"Yes." Adrian nodded, "But Grandpa Morpheus and Lucius are dead. So, I have only two grandpas now -Grandpa Gustave and Grandpa Thomas." He stated.

Hermione was wondering from where Adrian had collected all that information when Gina noticed her approaching form.

"Hey, Adrian, your maman is here." She said and Adrian turned to Hermione, "Mama!" he exclaimed and ran to her before jumping into her outstretched arms.

Hermione kissed her son's sweaty forehead and took out a handkerchief to dry it, "Did you have a good day at school, little rabbit?" she asked him with a smile.

"Don't call me little rabbit before them, Mama." Adrian warned his mother giving a side glance at his friends, "They copy you and call me little Adrian." he flared his pink tipped nose in complaining mode.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ruffled her son's messy curls, "Okay. That's for us when we are in private." She agreed and straightened up as Louis and Gina approached them, "Louis, Gina, who are coming to take your homes?" she asked the kids.

"Bonjour Madame." Gina greeted Hermione and she nodded in acceptance, "Maman will come to take me home." she replied.

"And my uncle will come for me. My maman is ill." Louis replied.

"Why what happened to your maman?" Hermione was surprised for she knew his son's best friend's family quite well.

"Papa says I am going to have a baby sister very soon." Louis replied as his eyes lit up in unadultered joy, "He says there is a baby inside maman's big tummy."

"Congratulations!" Hermione was genuinely happy for her Louis, "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Papa says it will be Lauren and maman says it will be Lealia." Louis replied happily, "But I said I want nothing with an 'L'."

Hermione was laughing for the first time that day when Adrian gave her flat stomach a curious look.

"Mama, where do babies live in tummy?" he asked her and she stopped abruptly when a cold drawl answered the question from behind her.

"Well, they live in a place called womb." Draco Malfoy came to stand beside Hermione and with extreme difficulty, she didn't flinch away with the man's presence just six inches away from her, "It is like a bag and in that bag babies grow big inside their mothers until they are mature enough to come out."

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy." Louis and Gina greeted Draco in unison while Adrian came closer and wrapped his little arms around Hermione's upper thighs protectively, "You want to buy us ice-creams again?" they asked him enthusiastically.

"If you wish of course, but I think it will be unwise to do so. The weather is turning pretty cold now." Draco's voice was unusually friendly, "So, I brought Chocolate Frogs for you." He took out two boxes from inside his travelling cloak and handed them to the kids, "Here you are."

Hermione was itching to ask why the wretched man has dared to show his face in Adrian's school when he addressed her directly.

"Jean, I came to take Adrian home. You don't have to do everything on your own." His voice was so calm that Hermione felt like cursing him into oblivion.

Hermione was opting for a scathing reply when she controlled herself remembering that they were in public.

"Sure you can, Malfoy." She said curtly and started for the nearest Floo fireplace.

Needless to say that the shameless man followed them too.

With his father by his side, Adrian was unusually quiet on their way back home. Hermione was furious and was considered kicking Draco out of fireplace when they reached their destination. As they came out of Grand Floo in Château de la Grange-Bléneau, Adrian asked his mother the question she wasn't waiting for.

"Mama, where do babies come from?"

Hermione was gaping at her five and a half year old son, too shocked to articulate an answer.

She watched as Draco, as shocked as her or maybe even more, overcame it first and knelt before the little boy.

"Babies are like Chocolate Frogs, Adrian." his demeanor was calm as he took out another box from inside his cloak and offered it to him, "When parents want a baby, they eat some special kind of Chocolate Frogs and do a bit of magic. The magic turns the Chocolate Frogs into little babies." He replied solemnly.

Hermione had never heard of a more bizarre explanation than that.

Adrian eyed the box of Chocolate Frogs in Draco's hand with interest.

"You mean that Louis's maman took a lot of Chocolate Frogs and his Papa did some magic on her tummy? Then it became a baby?" he asked him.

Draco nodded and looked up at Hermione for some support but she looked away resolutely.

"Yes." Draco replied solemnly looking back at Adrian again as he took his little hand and placed the box of Chocolate Frogs on it, "Now go with your Mama and take your lunch." He straightened up and left without another word on the matter.

"Mama, if you take this Chocolate Frogs will you have a baby too?" Adrian asked her as they walked back to their quarter in silence.

Hermione was determined not to answer her son's query about baby-making and preferred to take a different route to the problem.

"Mama doesn't want to have any more babies, Adrian." she said truthfully, "Mama is very happy with her cute little rabbit."

"But I am not. Louis will be a big brother soon. He talks about it all the time. He is happy. He is proud. I want to become a big brother too." Adrian, being the stubborn mother's stubborn son he was, was unwilling to let go of the topic, "Mama, take this Chocolate Frogs." He offered her the box, "Take the others that I have and give me a little sister like Louis's Mama."

"Adrian!" Hermione warned her son sternly, "No more talks about babies."

"But Mama I want a baby sister." Adrian stopped abruptly and stomped his feet stubbornly, "I want a baby sister like Louis. I want it." he demanded angrily.

"Adrian, if you don't stop this right now, I am going to leave you here and never come back." Hermione was on the verge of losing control of her sanity, "Do you want me to leave you? Do you want your Mama to leave?"

Adrian's innocent grey eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"No, Mama." He replied and threw away the box of Chocolate Frogs that Draco had given him, "I don't want a baby sister. I want you." He came forward and wrapped his hands around Hermione's midsection.

Hermione embraced her son and closed her eyes to beat down the tears.

If Adrian came to know how his mother had became pregnant her first time, he would never look at his own reflection in the mirror.

They resumed their walk and Hermione changed her son into his daily wares once they reached their quarter. With aunt Audré and Narcissa in the trial, Julian and Lillian in their offices, they had a quiet lunch in their kitchen after which Hermione lied down to have some rest.

"Mama has a terrible headache, little rabbit." She rubbed her forehead and told her son who was feeding his Peter rabbit and Hermione's dove, "I am going to take a nap. Don't go outside the quarter until grandma Audré returns. Okay?"

"Okay." Adrian tilted his head sideways and returned to his job.

Hermione closed her tired eyes and concentrated on a much needed sleep.

And when she fell asleep she didn't know.

She was wearing a periwinkle blue robe and walking down a narrow winding path that took her deep into the bowels of what appeared to be an enchanted forest. The air was lightly perfumed with the scents of Lavender and English Rose as if there was a garden nearby but Hermione couldn't find one. She continued on her walk until she reached a large lake.

Hermione looked down at her reflection on the crystal clear water. It was rippling and she noticed another figure standing just beside her.

Alexis Delacour.

Startled, Hermione looked sideways but there was no one standing beside her.

She was alone in this enchanted forest just like she was in her real life.

She returned to her reflection on the water. But to her horror, the water was darker now, like mud mixed with blood.

"My Mudblood!" a cold drawl whispered into her ears as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist tightly, almost suffocating her, "I am here. Your husband. And we are going to make a lot of babies."

Hermione was paralyzed with fear.

"You think you are going to make babies with Alexis Delacour?" the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy was cackling, somehow he was reading Hermione's mind with some divine power, "I don't think so, Mudblood, for you are mine and mine only. I love you and I am going to mark you now." Hermione felt his hot breath brushed her cheek as he tore open her sleeve and planted a kiss on her left shoulder.

"NO!" Hermione screamed loudly, "I will never become pregnant with your child again."

"Really?" Draco's voice was highly amused as he kissed the same spot on her left shoulder once again, "Says who?" he turned her abruptly so that they faced each other now.

"Says Hermione Granger." she replied boldly locking her eyes with the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"And if I make you consent?" Draco's smile was so cold that Hermione felt a shiver ran down her spine, "If I take Adrian away and make a deal with you to beget me more children?"

"You can't do that." Hermione's resolve was crumbling now, "You took an Unbreakable Vow. You will die if you break it." she tried to remind him.

Draco leaned down his head so that they were offensively close now, "You know, sweetheart, I would love to taste a slice of bitter death for another go on your delicious and soft body." He winked before crushing his lips into hers.

"Aarrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed loudly and sat bolt upright.

The view of her deserted bedroom came into view.

Her heart was racing so fast that Hermione could hear it over her heavily panting breaths. Her body was clammy with sweat and her throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"It was a bad dream, Hermione, it was a bad dream." Hermione clutched over her heart and slumped back on her pillow, "It was a bad dream… it was nothing but a bad dream. Malfoy can't enter here. Adrian and you are safe here."

And that brought her to her senses. Suddenly Hermione noticed that the quarter was too quiet.

And it made her hairs stand on their ends.

Frowning deeply, Hermione left her bed and checked the balcony for her son.

"Adrian?" she called him softly as she noticed that both the dove and the rabbit were gone, "Adrian?" she looked down at the almost dark garden below but there was no trace of her son playing with his pets there.

Hermione was having a sense of déjà-vu now. It was just like the night Malfoy kidnapped Adrian from Delacours.

"ADRIAN! ADRIAN!" she called her son at the top of her voice, running to check the bathroom, the closet and under the bed which were all unoccupied, "ADRIAN! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU, ADRIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione was crying like a little girl who was lost her parents as she rushed out of her bedroom for the sitting room downstairs.

"Homo….num….revel…eo…" her hands were shaking so violently that she was having difficulty as she casted the spell around the quarter, "Homonum reveleo!" Hermione tried again.

But nothing happened.

Hermione was shaking from head to foot when Draco Malfoy's words echoes across her mind.

"_You think you are going to make babies with Alexis Delacour?" _

"_I don't think so, Mudblood, for you are mine and mine only. I love you and I am going to mark you now."_

"_If I make you consent?" _

"_If I take Adrian away and make a deal with you to beget me more children?"_

And with that Hermione came into a terrible conclusion.

"MALFOY! YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed in anguish and stormed out of her quarter in pursuit of her damned husband.

•••••

Draco was absent mindedly staring at the pair of women sitting before him.

"Narcissa, I must say that you aren't as plain as you appear." his aunt Audré commented with a sly wink at her sister-in-law.

"And what made you think that a Slytherin like me can be plain?" Narcissa asked back with a hint of contempt in her voice. "Is it because of the plain black dress that I wear now?"

"No but Slytherin or not, you are a cold headed plotter like I am." Audré's looked highly amused, "But I must admit that with your cunning Slytherin brain and eccentric bloodline of Black, you tackled Metzner's questions very well, Narcissa. I am planning to use them from my next hearing on Monday. Draco, have you gone through the arguments that I wrote for our next hearing?"

Draco was silent and lost in his own thoughts.

If his knowledge on Lunar Eclipse was correct then it was supposed to be on the night of a full moon. Strangely enough, Draco has noticed in past three days that the effect of the Lupus Venom was mimicking his first time with it which had also been a full moon. He had suffered from high fever and terrible thirst at that time too and though now his fever had subsided with the intake of some medicinal potions to get him through the day, the extreme thirst for water was still troubling him like it did before.

But it was not the thirst that was keeping him preoccupied in the midst of an important conversation about Rochés trial. It was the issue of Adrian and his innocent queries about babies.

Determined to be more participative to his son's daily life, Draco had taken the liberty to visit Adrian's school this afternoon to pick him up and bring him back to Château, a way to show Hermione that he too was capable of being a dutiful parent. On his way there, he had also bought three boxes of Chocolate Frogs to impress Adrian and his friends with it.

But the conversation that he overheard after he reached the school was most intriguing.

Adrian was asking his mother about babies, an indirect way of conveying his want for a younger sibling too.

Draco, being the only child of his parents, had never considered having a younger brother or sister in his entire life. He was always contented with being the apple of his parents' eyes and wished to remain so until the end; but now after watching his cousins – Julian and Lillian – quarrel and care for each other, he felt strangely lonely. Maybe, if he had a younger sister like Lillian, he wouldn't be where he was now.

An assaulter turned a husband hated by his wife.

Maybe with his own sister, Draco would've cared for woman more and thought twice before assaulting Hermione on the fit of rage.

And now an extremely somber Draco noted that with all the money in the world and all the Malfoy influences behind him, he could never give Adrian that one thing that he himself yearned – a younger brother or sister.

For Hermione would never consent on becoming pregnant with his child again and after watching first two monthes of her pregnancy in France, Draco was ashamed to the point of suffocation for making his son face unbearable hardships even before he was born.

Was his mother right in saying that he was remorseful of his actions because a child was involved in it?

Did Hermione's sufferings as an individual mean nothing to him?

Then why did he cut down Vincent Blanchard's hands?

Was it because he touched Hermione or for he touched a _pregnant_ Hermione?

Was he really infatuated with Hermione?

If what he felt wasn't real love then what was it?

Attraction?

Empathy?

Sympathy?

Guilt?

What was it?

He had spent half of the previous night pondering over that one question and yet he had no answer to it.

"Draco? Draco?" a hand waved before him and Draco came back to reality, "Draco, where are you?" he focused his eyes and found Audré and Narcissa with an addition of Lillian, staring at him expectantly.

"I am here."He cleared his throat and took up his cup feigning that he was tired from work, "I was just thinking about the potion that I am modifying." He lied.

"I am glad that you are being serious about work, Draco." Audré remarked and offered Draco a plate of croissants, "You are the head of your family now and it is high time that you take your duties as a husband and a father sincerely."

"Yes, maman, and I am pretty hopeful that brother Draco will make an excellent husband and father if he really tries." Lillian gave Draco an encouraging smile.

"How was your visit at the Delacours? I heard that you came back early?" Draco who hadn't the opportunity to meet his sister after she returned home the previous day, asked her.

"Well, Monsieur Curtius owled me early morning on Sunday and told me to go to work no matter what. He said that the daughter of the Hungarian Minister of Magic is coming to our shop for a new wand and as his apprentice, I must be present when she comes." She replied, showing plain disinterest to talk about the topic.

"Were they good with you?" Draco asked again, eager to not let the issue die and curious to explore the reason behind Lillian's attempts to avoid the discussion.

"Yes, they were." Lillian replied impassively, "Monsieur and Madame Delacour were excellent hosts and I don't think I need to mention the foods which were in one word – superb. We, Gabrielle and I, spent a nice time toge…" she couldn't finish as her eyes widened in undulating fear, "Jean, what's wrong?" she asked Hermione instead.

'Hermione?' Draco just had a split of a second to consider what might be wrong when…

"MALFOY!" a ferocious voice called him and before he knew what happened, someone yanked his collars roughly and forced him to stand up.

Perplexed, Draco looked down and found a pair of fiery brown eyes glaring at him.

"WHERE IS MY SON, MALFOY, WHERE IS MY SON?" she bellowed, "WHERE IS MY SON? WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN HIM? TELL ME, YOU BASTARD, TELL ME NOW." she shook him violently.

Before Draco could reply she slapped him hard on his face.

Draco was suddenly visited by a sense of déjà-vu, as if he was thirteen years old again and Hermione had slapped him hard on face for making fun of Buckbeak's execution.

"Ouch!" he winced in pain feeling the salty taste of blood in his mouth, "Granger…" he tried to grab her hands and free himself but the woman dodged it and slapped him harder this time.

"HOW YOU DARE LOOK AT MY SON, YOU BASTARD? HOW YOU DARE TOUCH HIM?" Hermione was too shocked to even listen to Draco, "HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? HOW COULD YOU? WITH ALL THE VOWS AND OATHS AND THAT BLOODY SURRENDER? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING IT AGAIN AND THINK THAT YOU CAN GET OFF LIKE LAST TIME?" her shrill shrieks were piercing Draco's eardrums.

Draco was appalled by the accusations made at him and he fumbled for words to defend himself.

"Granger…" he struggled to keep the half mad woman in control, "I didn't take Adrian."

"LIAR! LIAR!" Hermione screeched and her slaps became harder with each word she uttered, "LIAR! YOU ARE A LIAR AND YOU TOOK MY SON FROM ME LIKE THAT NIGHT!" spits were flying out of her mouth as she shrieked and shook Draco violently, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!" she caught Draco by his collars again and hurled him on the nearest sofa before throwing herself on him, beating and scratching him like a wild cat, "GIVE MY SON BACK TO ME NOW OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Jean, listen to me, Jean." Audré came to Draco's rescue whose face was burning from all the slaps and scratches that he had received, "Leave Draco and tell me what happened." She tried to disentangle Draco from Hermione who was beating him regardless of being before the whole family, "Calm down, dearest, tell me what happened." She fought to free Draco's collars from her deadly grip, "Lillian, Narcissa, what are you looking at? Come here!" she almost barked at the stunned pair.

It took the combined forces of Audré, Lillian and Narcissa to rescue Draco from Hermione's wrath and he sat up panting heavily, rubbing his scarlet cheeks as he tried to decipher the meaning of Hermione's words.

"Here…Jean, come to aunt Audré…nothing has happened… we will find out where Adrian is…" Audré was out of breath as the three ladies wrestled down a crying and howling Hermione to the floor, "JEAN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" she shook the frantic woman, trying to bring her to her senses.

Hermione looked completely insane now, with her curls disheveled, her dress disarrayed, her eyes bloodshot and fixed on Draco with extreme loathe while foams leaked down the corner of her mouth as she spoke from between three ladies.

"I was… I had a bad headache…told Adrian not to go out of quarters…as I took a nap…then I had a bad dream…very bad dream…he…" she pointed an accusing finger at Draco, "…he wanted to make me…preg…nant…once again…I said…no…but he…told me…he will take…Adrian away…if I didn't…consent…" she broke off and looked up at Audré who was tightly embracing her, "…I woke up and…Adrian is nowhere…he took him…again…" she dissolved into tears,

If Draco said he was shocked by Hermione's words, it would be an understatement.

"Me?..." he spluttered as he leapt to his feet, "I left Adrian with his mother on the lobby before I returned to my office. I came back just half an hour ago and I haven't seen Adrian since."

"Liar…he is liar." Hermione said, choking between her uncontrollable sobs, "Vow or not I don't trust him an ounce. He is lying, aunt, he is lying. He took my son away…to make me stay with him and…make me pregnant again."

"But where does this issue of pregnancy come from?" Audré asked Draco incredulously, "Draco, did you ask Jean any such thing?" she demanded angrily.

"NO!" Draco spat furiously, "Of course not, aunt. Why would do such a thing?" he demanded back, "Am I out of my bloody mind? It was just a conversation between Adrian and his friends at school where Louis said that his mother is going to have a baby soon. It made Adrian curious about babies and he asked Jean how they came into being." He recounted the actual events, "Of course I couldn't tell him the truth so I told him that a mother has to take some Chocolate Frogs and do a bit of magic on her tummy so that the Frogs turn to a baby inside the womb." He rubbed his right which has been subjected to more slaps, "I can never ask Jean to bear more children after what she went through when she was pregnant with Adrian." he said firmly.

"You heard Draco, Jean, he didn't take Adrian. Now cool down and drink some water." Lillian said kindly as she handed a goblet of water on Hermione's shaking hands, "Don't worry, we will find out where Adrian is. The Château may be vast but the elves know every know nook and corner of it and we will find Adrian in no time." she assured her.

"My son…my little rabbit…I don't know where is he…how is he…and we are sitting here wasting time in silly talking…" Hermione took a small seep from the goblet, pushed it aside and wiped her mouth dry with her sleeves, "I am going to look for him right now." she said before standing up weakly.

His face burning from all the slaps and humiliation, Draco was seriously considering if external forces such as the Knights of Walpurgis were involved in Adrian's disappearance, "But how is it possible that anyone can break into a Fideliused quarter and kidnap my son? Aunt Audré is the Secret Keeper and no one can coerce, force or Leglimens a Secret Keeper to make her tell it to them." He told the small gathering thoughtfully as the wheels of his Slytherin brain ran fast to ascertain a possible loophole.

"Thank you, Draco, for your nice insight on the burning issue but since you yourself broke into Delacour household and kidnapped Adrian in the first place, it quite natural for Jean to suspect you. In fact, I would have done the same if I were her." Audré gave him a dark look, "Let this be a lesson for you to understand that one should never come between a mother and her child." She warned him before turning to Hermione and giving her as assuring smile, "Don't worry Jean, I am going to call the elf matriarch Peggy and she will look after the elves' search team while we will scour the Château both manually and magically." She said and lifted her hands to clap when a tender voice echoed across the tension-filled parlour.

"Why is Mama crying?"

"ADRIAN!" Hermione's exclaimed loudly and Draco whipped round to find his son standing beside his six feet tall uncle Julian. The little boy was holding his rabbit firmly and Hermione's dove was perched on his shoulder.

"ADRIAN, MY SON! MY LITTLE RABBIT!" Hermione broke free from Audré and Lillian's restraints, almost threw herself on the gaping boy and engulfed him into a tight embrace, "Adrian, my rabbitty boo, where were you?" she cried as the scared rabbit scampered away and the frightened dove flew around the parlour making loud chirping sound, "Where is all this blood coming from? You aren't hurt, are you?" She noted a speck of blood on Adrian's porcelain skin and ran her shaking hands over his petit form, "Thanks Merlin, you are not hurt. You almost killed Mama, Adrian, you almost killed me when I couldn't find in the quarter." She kissed him feverishly and hugged him so tight as if she was trying to merge their bodies, "Where were you?" she pleaded and broke into tears again.

It was this sight that shook Draco to the very core of his existence. Previously, he had seen how Hermione had broken her own arm to be in the same pain as her son, but to what extent her love for Adrian could ran, he didn't know. Now, with this pitiful scene of Hermione and Adrian hugging each other and crying their hearts out, Draco realized for the first time, what must have passed through the woman when he had abducted her son and why she Cruciatused him without any regret.

He knew that even he would have done the same to the abductor of his only son.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched Hermione and Adrian with a heavy heart, his paternal side yearing to reach out and hug his son but his more logical side of the brain asked him to refrain from such act for it can have rebounding effects on an already very emotional Hermione.

"Mama, I am okay." Adrian wiped his tears and assured his frantically crying mother, "Mama, I am a man and I am okay. I am fine." He patted gently on her head.

"What happened, maman? Why is Jean crying like that?" an awed, Julian asked his mother and Draco noticed that he was carefully holding something like a bundle of white feathers in his large hands, "And who slapped you like that?" he asked finally noting purple slap and scratch marks on his cousin's cheek.

"That is a just a dose of Muggle vitamins that Draco received from his beloved and charming wife, Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts Jean Granger." Audré replied solemnly, "And I consider it very tame of her considering his reputation." She remarked as Narcissa walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder gesturing him to sit before she took out her wand.

"I will take care of the marks but the pain, I think will remain for a day or two." She said as she started working on Draco's purple marks, "You are a Potions Researcher, Draco, and I don't think I need to tell you to take a good Pain Relieving potion for that."

With many assurances that her son was indeed fine, Hermione finally overcame her emotions and occupied a sofa for them where the little boy sat on his mother's lap and rested his curl adorned head on her bosom as Hermione laid her cheek on his head. Finally at each other's arms, they both looked completely at peace.

"Will anybody tell me what happened here?" Julian asked impatiently, "You, ladies seem to have shaken the stars from their orbits."

"Since you are no mother, Julian, you will never understand what passed on a woman when she loses her child." Audré settled beside Hermione and gently stroked her head, "Jean was sleeping when she had a bad dream about Draco taking away her son. She woke up and when she couldn't find Adrian in her quarter she thought that Draco must have broken in and taken away Adrian. And since your esteemed cousin has already done that to make his reputations even more spotlessly clean as a kidnapper, she came after him demanding to know where he was hiding Adrian and that is when she gave him those vitamin doses." She tilted her head to the slap marks on Draco's face.

"Thanks Nostradamus I don't have a wife. I love my cheeks the way they are." Julian rubbed his cheek absent mindedly before he gave the bundle of feather to Adrian, "I wonder what these hands are made of to leave those lovely prints on Draco's pale cheeks." He knelt before Hermione and took her hands to examine them. "Is it made of steel or rock or wood?"

"Don't take this woman's hands lightly, Julian, for they are the hands that built their destinies." Audré took Hermione's hands from Julian's hands and kissed them lightly, "They are my brave daughter Jean's hands."

Hermione smiled weakly at Audré as Narcissa turned Draco's head on the other side to work on his remaining cheek.

"Well, the brave woman gave birth to an even braver boy, didn't she?" Julian stood up and took a seat beside his sister, "Tell them what happened, Adrian. Tell them how you saved that poor little bird." He indicated at the bundle of feather that he was holding.

Adrian looked up at his mother and kissed her tenderly on her wet cheek, "I am sorry, Mama, I made you cry. It will never happen again." He said apologetically. "You know, I am your man and I always will take care of you." He said and Hermione nodded, "I gave Peter and Gwyn their meals. They ate it and I was playing with them. But then I saw a big bird came. It was very ugly, just like the drawing of greedy birds in that book uncle Edmound gave me. Arabian Nights. It was just like the books, Mama. And it was holding a tiny bird in its claws. The little bird was fighting. But the bad bird was too strong. He was going to eat the little bird." His innocent grey eyes were wide with pure horror as he recounted the event, "I couldn't take it. You know, I am the savior of Paris, Mama. So, I took out my sword and went outside." Even with his head turned the other side, Draco was listening to his son tale of heroic events, mesmerized, "Peter and Gwyn came too. Gwyn was very brave. She attacked the bad bird. The bird came down and I attacked it with my sword. It got hurt and threw the little bird. I caught it." he showed the feeble bird to his audience like it was a prized trophy, "The bad bird fled and we saved the baby bird." He patted his rabbit with his other hand.

"Oh my love! My brave little Adrian!" Hermione hugged and kissed her son tenderly, "Mama is very very proud of you. Mama is very proud of Peter and Gwyn too." she stroked her bird, who gave her an affectionate nip on ear.

"Let me tell the rest of the story." Julian interrupted as he shoved two croissants at a time in his mouth over his sister's incredulous frown, "When I returned home, I found a bravely fighting Adrian who has just saved the mankind by saving the bird. I watched him scare away the mighty bird which was a hawk and I am sure I heard it promised to come back and take revenge on Adrian. When I was sure that the big battle was over and there were no major causalities, I approached the group of human, rabbit and dove, all united under the same roof to save an innocent bird from a terrible fate. Adrian was nursing the wounded bird into health with such care that I envisioned him as a successful Healer. But then I remembered that he said that he wanted to be painter. What a terrible loss for wizardkind." He sighed mockingly and Lillian punched him hard on his back, "Ouch! Sister, that hurts." He winced and rubbed the spot, "I examined the survivor, I mean, the rescued bird and found out that it is a baby owl. An owlet."

"The baby owl was taken away from his Mama." Adrian said sadly, looking down at the bundle of feather that was the tiny owl, "Mama, will you become its Mama too? Like you are to me and to Peter?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course, why not." Hermione agreed immediately and Draco's heart almost burst from his yearning to adore his innocent wife and son, "But that baby owl needs a name, doesn't it?" she gently stroked the head of the weak little bird.

"I think I have never seen a more unique mother than Jean." Julian commented and Narcissa finally finished removing slap marks on Draco's cheek which were still burning, "I mean she is mother to a human, a rabbit and now an owl too…" he couldn't finish as Audré threw a cushion at her son, "That is an extraordinary achievement." He remarked.

Everyone but Draco laughed and the mood of the parlour became considerably lighter as everyone settled down to take evening coffee.

"I have a suggestion for naming it." Hermione was gently rubbing the baby owl in Adrian's hand, "How about Hedwig?" she asked him.

"What is a Hedwig?" Adrian asked his mother and Draco was wondering if it was another pet Hermione had owned once apart from Gwyn when he received the answer.

"Hedwig was a snowy owl and it belonged to a very brave man called Harry Potter." Hermione replied solemnly, "Harry loved his bird very much. It was his only connection to the Wizarding world when he was at his aunt's place. But one night Hedwig died." Her face fell as if she remembered something very sad, "Hedwig loved his master and he died trying to save Harry." she said to her even sadder son.

"Hedwig is soooo brave!" Adrian's voice said that he was deeply moved by the story, "But who is Harry Potter?" he asked his mother.

Draco was reminded of his once scar-headed archenemy whose fame as the Chosen One had tormented him for most of his school life. He wondered why Hermione never told her son about her best friends.

"He is someone I know from my old school, Hogwarts." Hermione replied calmly, "He once saved Mama from a Troll." She gave Draco a look of pure hatred, "Harry even saved his arch enemy from dying in fire." She said and looked away, "He is the best man I ever knew."

"Yes, Mama, he is a good man" Adrian nodded in approval, "He saved my Mama. He saved his enemy too. Mama, can I meet him?" he asked his mother.

There was a pregnant silence that followed Adrian's question during which Hermione bit her lips and shook her head, "No, we can't." she replied at last.

Draco, who knew how Hermione had lied to her best friends and left Britain stealthily, couldn't deny that he felt very sorry for being responsible for it.

"Why?" Adrian question bank seemed as endless as the tunnels of Gringotts, "Why can't we meet Harry Potter?" he asked Hermione innocently.

Unbeknownst to himself, Draco was waiting for Hermione's answer when his aunt suddenly interfered.

"Jean, don't you think we ought to start working on Adrian's Hallowe'en costume?" she asked the sad woman with a charming smile, "How about doing it tomorrow? If you can manage a leave we - you, Narcissa and I, can finish it if we work the whole day."

"Tomorrow will be fine, aunt. My boss Geccemp told me to take a leave if I need it." Hermione nodded feebly.

"I think that gives our family an excellent excuse to attend the Masquerade Ball the Ministry is going to arrange for Hallowe'en." Julian seeped his coffee and looked around the parlour, "It will be on coming Sunday and I heard there will be a Fancy Dress Party for children's of Ministry employees too. Jean, I hope you and Adrian will come with us and let my _creepy_ nephew participate in it."

Draco, who had heard of it while in the office and was wondering how he was going to ask Hermione, Adrian and his mother to accompany him thanked Julian internally for doing the job on his stead.

"I have heard of Ministry's Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball." Hermione told her brother-in-law, "Alexis is the Junior Undersecretary and he always brought invitations for the whole family."

"So, you have been to the Ball before?" Julian asked Hermione.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I am not very interested in Balls and dances. It is pretty boring."

'Why did she say that?' Draco frowned deeply, 'She danced very well with Krum in the Yule Ball.' He noted.

"Boring?" Julian repeated after Hermione, astonished.

"Well, Jean is right, Julian." Lillian supported Hermione firmly, "Just because you and Draco work there doesn't mean it is the best place on Earth. In fact, if you ask me the Ministry is a completely bogus place mostly full of bogus people and I have no intention in wasting my precious time in visiting a party full of masked morons." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Is that you opinion based on your undying love for Alexis Delacour?" Julian jibed his sister playfully.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, JULIAN!" Lillian exclaimed suddenly as she leapt to her feet, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!" she stormed out of the parlour unceremoniously.

'Now what is wrong with her?' Draco frowned at his cousin's sudden unexpected outburst and returned his eyes at Hermione, who was determinedly looking away, "Doesn't anyone think that I am owed an apology for being misjudged?" he asked her deliberately.

Hermione feigned as if she hasn't heard anything at all as she stood up, "Aunt, if you need me, I will be in my room." she said curtly as she stood up, "I am very interested to know what happened in the hearing today."

"I will be there shortly." Audré said and an unabashed Hermione left with Adrian and his assorted pets.

"Women!" Julian threw his hands in air and went back to his coffee.

"What with them now, Julian?" Narcissa asked her nephew.

"Well, aunt, no one can deny that they pretty unpredictable." He remarked openly, "Not to mention that it is very hard to impress them too."

Narcissa folded her arms on her lap and gave Julian a cold stare, "Do you take it as a shortcoming in our part?" she asked him seriously.

"No, aunt, why would I take that?" Julian shrugged, "In fact, I admire their courage and intellect. What I meant by unpredictability is their tendency to behave out of norm. Like, I expected you to stand up for your son when Jean slapped like Draco like he was nothing more than a rag doll. But instead, you seemed to support her silently by healing the marks she left on Draco's cheeks and not even uttering a single word to defend your son. That is what I find unpredictable, aunt Narcissa, very commendable but unpredictable none the less."

Narcissa's demeanor softened considerably, "I saw myself in Jean today, Julian." She sighed, "Her reaction upon losing Adrian reminded me of us, your uncle Lucius and I, looking for Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a deadly battle Julian, deadly…" her voice was lost, "The Dark Lord, his snake Nagini, his followers, Giants, Acromantulas, werewolves…what wasn't there? Half of the school got destroyed…the school that had stood there for thousands of years…and the worst part was that no one knew where he would be in the next moment…no one knew who was friend and who was foe…" Draco was reminded of a Death Eater who had tried to kill him right after Potter saved him from Room of Requirements, "…no one knew when death will strike him…and in the midst of that horrible battle, we, the Malfoys were in the most vulnerable state…except for me, none of us had wands." She recounted and Julian leaned forward in interest, "Lucius's wand was taken by the Dark Lord to punish him, Draco's got lost during the battle…" Draco noted how his mother lied to save his image before his cousin, "I was the only one left with my wand and I gave it to Draco who went to get his wand back. But when he didn't return and the battle grew worse, Lucius tried to persuade The Dark Lord to call a ceasefire so that we can go and look for him. But the madman didn't grant his wish and we…we thought that we had lost our only child. The memories of that day still frighten me, Julian." Narcissa bit her lips and fixed her stare at Draco, "Jean doesn't owe you an apology, Draco, it is you who owe her thousands of apologies. It is I, who owe her hundreds of apologies; apology for raising a son who grew up to be a bigot criminal." She prodded on her bosom lightly, "Audré is right when she says that Lucius and I, tailor made you what you became, Draco. She is right because I did make you the man that you are today." She sighed dejectedly and stood up, "Audré, I think I have had enough talking for today and I am off to my suite to take some rest."

"Sure." Audré nodded and Narcissa left for the parlour door, "Julian, dearest, can I ask you something?" she turned her attention to her son.

Julian was watching Narcissa's retreating form with a deep frown, "Yes, maman." He replied.

"Don't make insensible jokes with Lillian." Audré bid him, "She is not a little girl anymore, Julian, she is a full grown lady now and when you make fun of her like that, she takes it quite seriously."

"Maman, you know I love her." Julian's voice was sincere, "You know I meant her no serious offense."

"Then go and explain it to her." Audré motioned her hand at the direction of the parlour door, "I don't know how you are going to do that, Julian, but I want to see my daughter cheerful once again before dinner." She stated firmly.

As Julian left for Lillian's suite to carry out his mission of persuading his sister, Draco considered asking his aunt the questions that were keeping his thoughts preoccupied recently. He knew that Audré's eyes were sharp and her observation skills were impeccable. If anyone could help him find his answers regarding his feelings for Hermione, it was definitely Audré.

"I know you stayed back deliberately to ask me something, Draco." he heard Audré remark lightly, "Your eyes tell me that something is troubling you. Let me arrange us some privacy." She waved her wand and the door closed immediately with the placement of an Imperturbable Charm, "Ask away, Draco, ask away." She said lightly.

Draco considered where should he start.

"I want to know what I feel for Hermione." he stated as plainly as he could after a while, ascertaining the root of the problem, "I want to know why I feel that for her."

Audré joined her fingers and rested her chin on it, "If my memories tell me correctly, Draco, then you told me just last Wednesday that you _love_ Jean." she said calmly, "It is only Monday and you are already in doubts regarding your own feelings?"

"No." Draco shook his head firmly, "I am not in doubt. I _do_ love her. But it is Hermione, you and my mother that has thrown me into his dilemma with your claims that I don't. Hermione says I covet her, mother says that I am infatuated with her because I have no sex partners and you said that it was a 'cock and bull story'."

"Well, what's wrong if we said that?" Audré shrugged, "If you are so sure that what you feel is genuine, when why should you be bothered by us?"

"But I need to know the truth, aunt." Draco said desperately, "I need to know why I feel what I feel for Hermione. I need to know it because…" he broke off.

"Because?" Audré asked softly.

"Because mother said that there are many other feelings that can be misinterpreted as love, like empathy, attraction and guilt." Draco replied honestly, "Last night she told me about her early days of marriage with father. She told me that they were not in love when they got married but they eventually fell in love. That made me curious to explore my feelings regarding Hermione. I want to know if it is real love or empathy or sympathy or impulse based on guilt."

"So, basically you are assessing yourself. Right, Draco?" she asked him casually.

"Yes, I am. I am trying to assess my true feelings for her." Draco confessed. "After mother left me in this puzzled state last night, I took a bath, tried to cool down and then asked myself the same question many many times, that what was this feeling that came out of blue? I have never known love until Astoria came in and I thought what I feel for Hermione now was love… I still think that it is love but…" he rubbed his head uncertainly, "But try as I might, aunt, I can't reach any authentic conclusions. It is like an alien feeling and it is very distracting. I want to reach a proper answer to take our relationship ahead. I want to know what is it."

Audré gave Draco a thoughtful look, "You see Draco, Narcissa is right in saying that love is a very vague and misused term. It does take quite some time to _really_ fall in love and once you fall there, Draco, there is no coming back. It is a one way journey for not even death can part you from your beloved." She said and Draco thought of Astoria telling him that she came to him because they truly loved each other, "So, if you fall in and fall out of love, it isn't true love; it's attraction."

"But I haven't fallen out of love." Draco supplied firmly, "I _am_ in love with Hermione." he slammed on his fist the armrest, "But mother says that I am deluding myself with this concept of love with a woman whom I could hardly stand just a month ago. She says it is infatuation. That is why I am after the real answer."

"So Narcissa shook the base of your strong belief." Audré's tone couldn't be placed, "Tell me Draco, how desperate you are to find the truth?" she asked him. "Are you ready to do anything for the truth?

"Yes, I am." Draco replied firmly.

"Even if it includes answering unpleasant questions regarding your past actions?" Audré asked again.

"Postitive." Draco was determined to find an answer, "You can ask me anything, aunt, I will be truthful."

Audré leaned against her sofa and gave Draco a piercing look of her blue eyes, "Then let's go back to the very beginning. Tell me Draco, where did you first see Jean?"

"Back in my first year, when we were being sorted into our Houses - in the Sorting Ceremony at Great Hall." Draco replied.

"What was your first impression upon seeing her?" Audré was calm.

"Repulsion." Draco professed unabashedly, "She was a Muggleborn witch."

"That's not quite unexpected of you if I consider your heritage." Audré remarked, "What happened after that? What was your next feeling when you started taking classes together?" Audré's voice was gentle but her interrogation was thorough.

Draco pondered over the question before replying, "Jealousy and dislike." He said honestly, "She beat me in every subject that we took. I disliked being overshadowed by her achievements. Father was very displeased that a Malfoy got beaten by a Muggleborn. So, I started insulting her in public by calling her a mud…you-know-what." He confessed.

"What happened next? Did your feelings change towards her? Did you ever feel any weakness for her when you were at school?" Audré seemed engrossed in Draco's answers.

"No, that was completely out of question." Draco replied fervently, "She is a Muggleborn witch and I am a pureblood. Besides, she was best friend to my once arch enemy Harry Potter and his sidekick Ronald Weasley. I never felt anything apart from jealousy and dislike for her until…until she was brought to our Manor and I...assaulted her."

"What happened after that, Draco? What was your next feeling for her after you raped her?" Audré was being uncharacteristically open.

"Hatred. Loathe." Draco considered what he felt after he violated Hermione, "I blamed her for making me into doing it. I also blamed her for taking away my first…sex from me while her friend, Potter, took my first wand."

"What happened that that solid impression changed so suddenly?" Audré was pensive.

Draco frowned at the key question.

What had happened that his opinion of Hermione Granger changed drastically?

"I saw her when she broke her arm for Adrian." he replied truthfully, "I saw her blood. It was just like mine…red and salty…not like what I imagined it to be for a mud blood."

His proclamation followed a long silence.

"What was your next feeling for her, Draco?" Audré resumed the questioning session after some time. "What made you send her a Pain Relieving Potion under a pseudo name?"

"I felt sorry for her." Draco relived the moment once again as he replied, "She injured herself for Adrian. She had chosen pain over relief for my son and I have never seen any mother act like that. Prior to that incident, I used to think that Hermione, a Muggleborn witch, could never be a good mother for my son. I had always given that place to my pureblood wife Astoria. But when I saw her blood, I realized that I have always wrongfully prejudiced her; I felt sorry for being rude to her, aunt."

"And then? What happened after that, Draco? What was your next feeling for her?" Audré seemed tireless in asking questions.

Draco shuddered involuntarily when the memory of the night when he had found a hallucinating Hermione struggle in the corridor resurfaced.

"I felt shocked." He replied, "I felt ashamed of my act. I wanted to destroy myself for doing that to her. I wanted to amend it."

"I know that part, Draco, for you came to me asking for another chance." Audré was so calm as if she was meditating, "I want to know your feeling, Draco, I want to know how it felt when you saw Hermione like that."

"I felt terribly angry… on myself for assaulting her." Draco didn't know what else to say, "I..." he started again when Audré shook her head.

"No, Draco, no." she said solemnly, "You didn't actually feel angry for assaulting her, no, though you half destroyed your suite in the fit of rage. It wasn't the anger." She shook her head, "I will tell you what you felt when you saw Hermione. You felt horrified, appalled…because you felt that your false walls of lie and deceit that you have built to shield yourself from your crimes had just collapsed…you felt like a snail whose outer shell has broken suddenly…you felt insecured…you felt vulnerable…vulnerable to the truth…to the reality and the consequences. And that vulnerability brought forth the anger; the anger that one feels when he realizes that he has thrown himself into a trouble by his act of foolishness. Your self-realization wasn't because of your nobility, Draco, it was quite accidental and it robbed you off your last defense – your self-righteousness, your firm claims that you weren't responsible for what happened to Hermione."

Draco remembered that voice that jeered at him when he returned to his suite that night after discovering Hermione on the corridor, it had taunted him mercilessly.

"Then what is this that I feel for Hermione?" Draco asked his aunt desperately, not willing to discuss that horrific night any longer, "Is it guilt?"

"My questions still aren't over, Draco." Audré stated evenly, "But if they are distressing you then I will try in a different approach. Tell me Draco, what is Hermione Jean Granger's first and foremost identity for you. Name just one."

Draco tilted his head and looked at the ceiling.

"She is Adrian's mother." He replied after a while.

"And who is Adrian?" Audré enquired.

"He is my son. He is my _only_ son." Draco was unsure where the questions were leading him to.

"You can have more sons if you let Jean go and get married again. Why stick to Adrian?" Audré asked the same question as Narcissa, "Moreover, they will be purebloods too; not a half blood like Jean's son is."

"I want to stick to him because he is _Adrian_. Because he is what I seek…I need…I love…" Draco replied exasperatedly, "Because he looks like me, aunt…he draws like me…he flies like me and most importantly…and he is strong, intelligent and brave…he is any father's dream." he said passionately, "He is the most innocent child I have ever come across, aunt. Take this evening for example, my son went out to save a little bird and fought for it. I don't remember myself ever even consider doing anything remotely as noble as that. I would be like why should I bother if a bird is killed? It is not hurting me." he said earnestly, "But Adrian, despite having half share of my blood, isn't like me. With his innocence, he surprises me…he awes me and I..." Draco paused as the answer suddenly hit him, "I know I can never have a son like him if it was not from Hermione. So, I don't give it a damn it he is not a pureblood, aunt, I don't care for his blood status at all." He declared truthfully.

"A very good confession, Draco." Audré clapped lightly, "So, that brings us to our last question, dear nephew, after which I will tell you the results of my assessment. Do you see Jean as a separate entity or do you consider Adrian and Jean together?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked back, puzzled.

"I am being very clear, Draco. Do you see Jean and Adrian as separate persons or are they one in your eyes? Is there any demarcations between them?" Audré elaborated the question patiently.

"Adrian is Hermione's son and Hermione is Adrian's mother." Draco replied impatiently, "Why should there be any difference?"

"There is a difference, Draco, maybe it is very fine but there is one. The _woman_ Hermione and the _mother_ Hermione aren't the same." Audré shook her head, "We often mistook a woman as a mother. We consider her as a mother and mother only, forgetting that underneath all the love and care that she showers for her children, she is a person too; that she can have a different identity, different choice and different dreams. We take motherhood as her ultimate fate and that way, we take the sacrifices that she makes for her children as granted. We think that it is normal because she is a mother and what else a mother should do if not sacrifice? And that is what has happened to you too. You were alone and craving for a son when Adrian came to you like an angel from dream. You became desperate to gain him at all costs and as a result Jean had to sacrifice her last chance of happiness to keep her son safe from you. Like all others, you took her sacrifice for granted. But that day, when Jean broke her arm for her son, that day when it wasn't necessary that she sacrificed her comfort and yet she did it for the sake of her love for Adrian, she shook you to your very core, Draco, she destroyed your false prejudice and she moved the base of your foundation." Draco was hanging to Audré's every word as if his life depended on it, "That day you discovered that you were wrong about her and with that came the realization that Jean is an excellent mother. And that is what attracted you to her, Draco, for you are unable to separate Adrian and Jean." she paused to take some air, "You want to know what you feel for Jean? You want to know if is genuine?" she arched an eyebrow at Draco, "Here is my answer. You admire her, Draco, you admire her very very deeply." She proclaimed, "It started the day she got hurt on purpose and it is increasing with every passing moment. You might wonder why I said that. But try to remember what you bargained for when you took up the daunting task of volunteering in Lupus Venom research project. You wanted to retrieve memories of Jean's pregnancy, Draco. They are her _pregnancy _memories, the time which connects her with her child most intimately. If you were interested only in _the woman_ as your mother said, you could have easily spent your time in observing her more closely to know her better. There was no need to go for the memories to do that. But what you did you do instead? You went for her _pregnancy_ memories. Why? Because you are keen to find out about the woman who sacrificed her everything to become a mother. Because unconsciously, you admire her for her innocence and purity; because you know that you are indebted to her for giving you a son like Adrian, the one you yourself said that you can never get from another woman. That is the reason you call it love while it is nothing but deep admiration for a woman whom you spent half of your life hating for her blood."

Draco was suddenly visited with the images of Hermione's first batch of pregnancy memories. It had felt wonderful to know how deeply she loved Adrian. And that brought him to his next question.

"Then what is it that I feel when I think about the hurts that I have given her?" he asked Audré, "You once said that I don't know what true remorse is; that I can't even spell 'remorse'. Then why I feel terribly sad when I see her suffer? Why I feel like amending it?"

"That brings us to our memory number two." Audré raised two fingers in the air, "I guess that you first felt this so called bout of _remorse_ when you saw the second memory. Ever since then you are deluding yourself that you are regretful of your actions while in actual sense you are not."

"I am, aunt, I really am." Draco said stubbornly, "I just want to know if it is due to involvement of Adrian?"

"No, you are not, Draco." Audré shook her head, "What you feel is more akin to…" she paused and frowned, "…should we say self realization. It is a very _mild_ form of remorse. While in the first memories you were happy to see Jean settle down in France with her child, in the second you feel angry for making her go through numerous hardships. Her struggles, the attack on her by her colleague and her being labeled as a prostitute should she not provide the name of her child's father finally made you realize what you have done to her. You realized why she should flinch at your sight but you are not completely remorseful because with true remorse comes the true realization and determination to _never repeat the same mistake again_. You are not remorseful because otherwise, you wouldn't have made her sacrifice again and again and again knowing that it hurts her immensely."

"But I want to make amends for my past mistakes." Draco said desperately, "I want to be a good man for her, for Adrian, for mother."

"That is not an amendment Draco, that is basically an attempt to rebuild the walls that were shattered the night you found Jean lying on the corridor." Audré countered solemnly, "You are insecure about your image in your own eyes; that is the reason you took shelter behind Apolline and asked her to persuade Jean to forgive you if you succeed in your mission. You know you can't do it alone. So, you are trying to make a wall of achievements so that you can stand behind it and ask for forgiveness from Jean. You want to be _sure_ that you will _not be_ denied or rejected. Why? Because you are _extremely_ selfish."

And now, suddenly everything was clear to Draco.

Why he couldn't take it when Hermione said that she loved Alexis?

Why did he cut down Vincent Blanchard's hands?

Why he felt ashamed for mistreating her previously?

Why he couldn't be angry with her when she slapped him just an hour ago?

Why he wanted to reach out and touch her?

Kiss her.

Love her and be loved in return by her.

Because, he was selfish even when he regretted his actions. And being the selfish man he was, Draco wasn't willing to let go of the woman he deeply admired now. Hermione was his last hope to a new life, a new identity with the son he had always dreamt of. They were now his one and only salvation.

Though the truth sounded bitter, it gave Draco a strange sense of relief. He felt happy with the knowledge that he didn't covet or wasn't infatuated with Hermione as his mother claimed. He wasn't all physically attracted to her, not quite still and armed with this new realization, Draco leapt to his feet and went for the parlour door.

"I hope you are not moron enough to write Jean a love letter, Draco, because considering what happened just an hour ago, I think that will be the last thing that you will ever do." his aunt called after him as he left.

But moron or not, Draco had a new spring in his steps and he was going to celebrate that.

He didn't covet Hermione.

He wasn't infatuated.

He deeply admired her.

It was such a relief and he was going for a ride.

It didn't take Draco more than five minutes to reach his suite and take out his Thunderbolt Ultra from his broom cupboard. He went directly into his balcony and mounted the racing broom before kicking off.

The cool air acted like tonic on his recently slapped face and feverish body as he flew like an eagle into the night air and soon Draco was circling the whole garden from a height of hundred fifty feet.

He knew that Hermione's quarter being Fideliused, he couldn't possibly see it. But his heart was contented with this knowledge that they were with him in the same Château.

He admired her and it felt so good that he was almost in love.

He admired Astoria and they fell in love.

He admires Hermione and that was just a few steps away from true love for her.

Draco was circling the garden for the third time in a row, savouring the cool night breeze as well the new found feeling when he noticed a blonde witch pacing restlessly on aunt Audré's terrace.

'Lillian.' Draco thought as he swiveled his broom at her general direction, 'Hasn't her dullard brother pacified her yet?' he asked before speeding up his broom.

Lillian seemed deeply in thought regarding something when Draco reached her half a minute later; she didn't even notice him as Draco circled above her head several times.

"Ride with me, Lillian!" Draco tried to startle his sister on purpose and her head jerked up at him, "Come." He lowered his broom and reached out for her.

Lillian shook her head and backed out, giving Draco's broom suspicious looks, "No, Draco, I thank you but I am not very comfortable with brooms, a feat for which I am constantly ridiculed by my dear brother." She said dejectedly.

"Who cares about him?" Draco was determined now to take his sister for a ride, "Come." He offered her his hand.

"Draco, I really don't think I should ride your broom." Lillian was wide eyed and fearful, "I mean I saw how you almost broke your neck in that match…aaarrrgghhhhhhhh…" she screamed as Draco lunged forward, scooped the woman in his broom before she could protest and started for the private Quidditch pitch, "…Good Lord, Draco…" Lillian smacked him on his back as she balanced herself on Draco's broom, "…Now I understand why Jean thinks you are a kidnapper. You can make a decent living out of it."

Draco gave a steep dive and that caused another loud shriek from his passenger.

"I can also make a decent living out of scaring people, sister, for I am really good at bullying." Draco smirked as he sped his broom and felt Lillian's hands tightened around his mid section, "I am not your average lovey dovey guy."

"I know." Lillian's voice was shaking, "Draco, please don't break my neck. I am my maman's only daughter."

"And the first Malfoy girl in eight hundred years." Draco shot back, "I know how to take care of your delicate neck, sister." He swerved and did a somersault in the midair to scare her.

"DRACO! PLEASE STOP IT! I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Lillian was trembling like a leaf as she gripped Draco even tightly, "Please take me down."

"Sing a song for me." Draco ignored his sister's wish and bid her instead, "It will be a good exercise for your throat."

"Song? Here? Now?" Lillian's astonishment reached the many stars of Jupiter, "I can't Draco, please, take me down. I am scared of heights." She pleaded.

"Sing first." Draco was enjoying this little game with his sister, "You know I won't hurt you, Lillian. The broom is completely under my control." He assured her, "Sing, please."

"I am not very musical, Draco." Lillian tried her best to avoid the offer, "You will not like it."

"I will." Draco said firmly, "Start." He bid again.

Lillian seemed desperate to do anything to get off broom unscathed, "What kind of song, brother?" she asked him.

"Muggle of course." Draco replied, remembering the song that he had heard in the Muggle restaurant when Julian took Hermione and Adrian for a dinner, "Something that says how love is like."

"Love song? Muggle?" Lillian's surprise was evident in her voice, "Draco, are you sure you are alright?" she unwinded her right hand and tried to check his temperature.

"I am fine." Draco beat off the hand with a slight jerk of his head, "Now sing."

"Well, if there is anything Julian and I have in common, Draco, it is our taste for Muggle songs." Lillian placed her hand around Draco's waist again, "Muggle songs are hundred times better than songs like 'cauldron full of love' or 'you charmed my heart out' or 'you are my crystal ball of future happiness'." She laughed for the first time on his broom.

"That's better sister. I don't like it when you cry or scream." Draco confessed and slowed the broom, "Are you alright with this speed?" he asked her.

"Loads better." Lillian replied, "Do you still want me to sing or it was a ploy to make me feel better like Julian tried to do an hour ago? I just sent him off when he came."

"I told you, Lillian it is not a ploy and you are not getting out of this broom unless you sing for me." Draco stated firmly, "Now, sing."

He heard Lillian take a deep breath.

"This one tells what a man feels when he first falls in love." She said as she hummed a little, "Never knew I could feel like this…" she started in a low voice.

"Louder, Lillian, I didn't hear you." Draco was having the time of his life as the first line of that Muggle song struck him hard.

"Don't fret, Draco, let me do my singing the way I like it." Lillian shot back before she hummed again.

"_Never knew I could feel like this…  
Like I've never seen the sky before!"_

Draco looked up at the star studded sky; the moon was almost round now as it approached the Full moon on just two nights. He had seen many nights, many skies – morning, afternoon, evening, night, summer, autumn, winter and spring, but this night after the discovery of his true feelings regarding Hermione seemed strangely different. He has, indeed, never seen a beautiful sky like this._  
_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more._

Draco remembered the kiss he and Hermione shared in his dreams. It was pure bliss until the dimwitted Descartes had decided to interrupt. Draco would really love to vanish inside Hermione's kiss once and for all.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything._

Draco thought of the words that he wanted to tell Hermione, that he was sorry, he was remorseful, he admired her – if not completely but still it was some degree of love and his desire to make her happy and gain her trust. What he wouldn't do to make Hermione love him!

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you._

Yes, Draco's world now revolves around Hermione and Adrian. Strange it may sound but it isn't the waste it was before he met them, before he discovered the truth and beauty of this unique relationship that Hermione shares with her son.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide.  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.  
But I will love you until the end of time._

Lillian's Muggle song was slow paced yet soothing and it seemed to say every word that Draco now felt in his heart.

That Adrian and Hermione were his beacon is the sea of darkness and with their innocence, they kept his rotten heart alive and fighting to reach them.

That he found the meaning of his godforsaken life when he looked at their pair and struggled to be by their side at any cost.

And that he will finally find a way to make them his.

If this wasn't true love, then Draco would be happy to do anything to have it.

For it gave him something to live and die for.

He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it.

He was, after all, as his aunt rightfully stated, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Malfoys are always selfish; be it love, hatred or remorse.

Always.


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: Thanks Mariel, Grovek26, aryaa, Cordee, AMBERJANUS, Happyhoper and roni2010 for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_****This chapter is one of the darkest that I have written till now and it took me a lot of time and brain power to sit and compile. The ending of the chapter has some gruesome realizations and I tried my best not to be explicit about the mature contents. If violence isn't your cup of tea, please don't proceed further. I will take no responsibility if you dislike it for you have been adequately warned.**_

_****This chapter reveals some of the motives of the OC character Audré.**_

_**** Until now, my readers have read Hermione's nightmares. This time it is Draco's.**_

_**AND FINALLY, GRAPE OF WRATH PART 3 IS UP NEXT.**_

_*****WARNING: SOME DISTURBING DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE INSIDE.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**The album of OC's has been updated in link in available in my profile.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 60: A Late but Little Lesson.**

Draco landed smoothly on the terrace of Château de la Grange-Bléneau and helped his sister climb out of his broom.

"So how is your neck?" he waited for Lillian's opinion on his flying skills, "All sound and safe?"

"It wasn't that bad." Lillian rubbed her delicate neck and commented, "But I still stand by what I said before, brother, you can make a decent living in abduction busi…" she stopped midsentence when an unfamiliar owl landed on the balustrade and held out its leg for Lillian that bore a letter, "I can't, for the life of me, understand why is this man sending me endless letters." She said furiously and without even bothering to untie it, she send it back to the sender.

"Who was it? Is someone trying to bother you, sister?" Draco asked with a severe frown.

"No." Lillian's denial wasn't very convincing to him as she shook her head vehemently, "It was from an old customer who wants me to…have his wand replaced out of charge." She stammered slightly and Draco was certain now that Lillian was hiding something from him, "He says that it is our fault that his wand is backfiring after we polished it last week."

Draco was both curious and determined to know what was the real story behind that ill practiced lie, "You know what, Lillian, I have an idea. Let's play a game. A game of truth." He offered her calmly, taking a leaf of his aunt's interrogation session earlier that evening that resulted in the discovery of his true feelings for Hermione, "I will tell you a truth about my life in exchange of one of yours."

"Sounds like that 'quid pro quo' deal Pasteur struck with Jean. You think I am lying to you, Draco?" Lillian's tone was accusing, "I hardly lie." She stated proudly.

'And that is exactly why you were stammering before me.' Draco thought before wrapping an arm around his sister, "No, Lillian, I don't think you are lying to me. In fact, I don't think you can't lie to anyone at all." he used his velvety soft tone to convince her, "I am just curious to play a game aunt Audré taught me this evening when I asked her why Pasteur made that deal with Hermione. So, do you agree to play this game of truth with me?" he asked her cautiously.

Lillian thought over the offer before nodding curtly, "Fine." She accepted, "I know it is of no use, Draco, but…" she warned pointing an index at him, "NO CHEATING!"

"You can trust me on that." Draco shook his head as innocently as he could and settled on one of the roof top chairs before gesturing Lillian to do the same, "Ladies first." He said courteously as Lillian occupied the seat across to him.

Lillian took a deep breath, "Why is Jean always so scared of you, Draco?" she disarmed him with her first question.

Draco hadn't considered the possibility that his cousin could exhibit the inherent traits of Malfoy cleverness so unabashedly. Lillian has always seemed so down to her own business that it appeared that she wasn't interested in what happened around her as long as it didn't concern her directly. She hadn't asked him why he kidnapped Adrian, something that in Draco's opinion should have made anyone to corner and interrogate him severely.

"It is all my fault." Draco replied calmly, "I hurt her badly and she doesn't trust me anymore. Now tell me who sent you that letter?"

"One of our family acquaintances, very distant. I don't like him." Lillian replied solemnly, "Why did you hurt Jean?"

"I was extremely angry at that time. Who is that acquaintance? Someone I know?"

"No, he is maman's foster daughter's ex-fiancé. Why were you angry at Jean, Draco?"

"I thought Hermione had insulted mother. What is aunt's foster daughter's _ex-fiancé_ trying to contact you? And who is this foster daughter?"

"Maman met this woman through one of her dead relatives. Her name is Anje. I met her ex-fiancé in a party. What do you mean by you 'thought' Jean tried to insult aunt Narcissa?"

"We – Hermione and I, had a very turbulent relationship from the beginning. She was extremely bossy and demanding…she still is and I just couldn't take it sometimes. I wasn't even sure if I could ever marry her against my families will. Father was on trial and we almost emptied our vault to keep him out of Azkaban. So, when I told her that mother wants me to get married to Astoria to save our family from being extinct…because her father was the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department… she called mother a few nasty names and I…thought she was insulting mother…and I ended our relationship then and there. What does this fiancé want from you?"

"I don't know but I guess he wants to talk to me about something. But that doesn't explain why she is scared of you, Draco. What did you do to her?"

"I…hit her…in anger…I just can't take it when someone insults mother…and I made that mistake…couldn't control myself...and that ended our relationship…she left Britain once she found out that she was pregnant…didn't bother to tell me because she thought father would kill her and her unborn child if we found out that there is a non-pureblood Malfoy. Why is this man so desperate to contact you, Lillian?"

"He behaved very rudely with me, Draco, and I think he wants me not to tell it to maman. He knows maman will be furious about it. I think he wants to get his fiancé back and maman is the only one who can persuade her to accept him." Lillian replied and sighed, "You did wrong, Draco. Hitting your girl friend just because she insulted aunt Narcissa? I mean, you could've rebuked her…made her realize her mistake but hitting?" she asked incredulously, "That must have shattered her trust on you. I mean, I know Malfoys are hot headed but they don't hit woman." She looked appalled at the idea, "I personally would never go back to the man who would dare to hit me." she said vehemently, "I am not some toy to play with and who knows when the unstable man would do it again?"

Draco regretted his words; he hadn't told Lillian half of the truths and if this was her reaction upon hearing that he had hit Hermione, what would it be if told her the whole of it?

He shuddered involuntarily at the prospect of such discovery, "I know Lillian and I am really sorry about it. I was…really angry at that time…I even apologized to her…many times…since we got married…but she wouldn't listen."

"Why should she?" Lillian flared up at once, "What do you men take us? Mere puppets on your strings? Who should dance according to your whims? How could you even think of hitting the woman you were intimate enough to share a bed?" she stood up, unable contain her anger anymore, "I think you should rub your overproud nose on Jean's shoes before she can even consider looking at you, Draco." she said and turned to leave.

"Well I surrendered before her. I even let her slap me silly." Draco leapt to his feet and tried to stop his sister, "It is still burning." He rubbed his cheek.

"So what?" Lillian arched an indignant eyebrow, "Just a few slaps in return of hitting her and kidnapping Adrian? That is an unfair underpayment." She stated, "If you are truly sorry, Draco, you know yourself that you deserved more."

"Lillian, please don't take out your anger on some bloody fiancé on me." Draco tried to calm his cousin, "I am trying, Merlin knows, how hard I am trying to make up for my past mistakes." He said with all his sincerity.

Lillian bit her lips and closed her eyes, "Draco." she said softly after a while, opening them, "Don't think that I am being biased here. I have seen you and I have seen Jean. You two, just don't…click. Then why try to keep her away from her happiness?"

"Because I…" Draco considered the word 'love', "…I know I can make her happy too. I just need some time to prove myself. After all, I am a human, Lillian and like all others, I made a big mistake…a very big mistake…but I have never hit a woman before…never…you can ask mother about me… and I am willing to amend my wrongdoings at all costs." He said earnestly, "Please don't take it against me. I need this chance. I need them, Lillian. I need Adrian and I need Hermione too. They are inseparable and I love them and need them both."

Lillian's features softened considerably, "You'd better be serious this time, Draco, because I don't think Jean will accept your apology if you fail again." she warned him seriously.

Draco smiled; it was strange that his heart has somehow grown into liking this innocent young woman and he just couldn't take it when she was angry or disappointed, "I will, Lillian, I will." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead, "This is a brother's promise to his beloved sister." He said sincerely.

"That's more like it, brother!" Lillian smiled and whispered back.

•••••

Alexis Delacour paced impatiently before the window in his office that overlooked the compound of the Muggle Ministry of Defense below.

Today was the second hearing on the Ministry vs. Rochés trial and his protocols allowed him to visit Château de la Grange-Bléneau in order to know what actually happened behind the closed doors of Wizengamot.

But he was torn between desire to visit and not visit the place.

"To go or not to go, that is the question."Alexis muttered under his breath, quoting the famous Muggle play writer Shakespeare.

Apart from the fact that he had professional reasons the visit the place where the two most important persons of his life lived – Hermione and Adrian, Alexis had other motives too. For one, he was ashamed of his behaviour towards Lillian which had indirectly compelled Hermione to scream at him or rather them – him and Draco Malfoy - that she was 'no man's Hermione'; he hadn't considered the possibility that his true confession might provoke her to take drastic actions to end what was left of their relationship without giving either one of them any chance to get over it first. For another, he needed to apologize to Lillian as soon as possible not only because he felt genuinely to do so but also there was high probability that the Delacour's image might be tarnished before the Chombrun Malfoys should he not take initiatives to amend it soon.

And that brought him to the burning issue of Lillian Chombrun Malfoy.

What was it about that woman that made him notice her in that dinner party on Hermione's birthday?

Alexis had often wondered on that question and landed on the same conclusion as ever that it was her beauty and outstanding chess playing skills.

But now that he reflected on the past, he realized that it was none of the above; for Alexis believed that beauty, however eye catching it was, can't always keep a man enchanted and ensnared towards a woman; it was bound to wane away after a while and after the charm was over, nothing would be left of it except for a lingering feeling of resentment of not finding the right partner. That was the very reason Alexis, a quarter Veela himself, had never felt pulled towards any beautiful creatures that has come into his notice.

But Lillian had been an exception and now Alexis couldn't deny that his first feelings towards her were nothing but attraction and admiration intermingled with deep shame of betrayal of love and devotion towards Hermione. In his heart, he still knew that he belonged to the first woman who came into his life, Hermione, but there was no denying that there was an unknown but strong connection between him and Lillian too. It wasn't love, he was sure; neither was it infatuation or obsession for both of them required him to feel an extremely intense attraction towards the person whereas what he felt was quite the opposite; more like a slow burn whose origin couldn't be identified.

And it was the sole reason Alexis, even with mountainous pressure to visit the Chombrun Malfoy household, was unwilling to go there.

If his assumptions about Hermione were correct, which he knew he was, the woman wouldn't be visiting him any sooner and even if she was forced to do so under any circumstances, she would be very reserve and formal; just like he was at the beginning of their relationship after she was married off to Draco Malfoy. Lillian, he sighed regrettably glancing at the small stack of letters that had come back unanswered, wasn't very willing to face him either and that left him with no choice but to contact Hermione once again.

As the hour of visiting the Château drew nearer, Alexis made up his mind to pen a letter to Hermione before going there. His visit was professional and he would strive to keep it so.

He sat down behind his desk, took up the quill and unrolled one of his special letter writing parchments - light green and rose scented – that he used only for his family and special people before looking down at the empty script.

The parchment, ink and quill, all were ready except for the words that needed to be put down there.

'Dear Jean.' Alexis wrote the most appropriate salutation on upper left corner and paused.

What was he supposed to write to her?

That he was sorry for his misconduct?

Or that he wanted to meet Lillian through her help for all his letters to her had returned unopened and unanswered?

Or that he actually wanted to meet Hermione in person and talk about that day?

That he hadn't meant to dream about her or make her sacrifice her little sky of happiness that he saw in her eyes whenever they met or talked?

That he wasn't as ignorant as Draco Malfoy was when it came to other people's emotions and his outburst to Lillian was just an accident based on exhaustion and resentment.

Alexis remembered what Hermione told him about Lillian's view on Veelas.

'_She doesn't like Veelas at all. She thinks that they are very temperamental. Besides, she noticed that you hardly speak to her when you are at Château. So, she was trying to avoid the invitation, Alexis. I was there when mother asked her to stay at her home this weekend. I saw her reaction on it. She tried hard to avoid accepting it but aunt Audré thought that it will be rude and made Lillian accept the invitation.'_

With a guilty heart Alexis realized that his behaviour towards Lillian had simply proved her point right – that Veelas are temperamental and she shouldn't have accepted Apolline's invitation to stay with them at the weekends.

Besides, it also proved that the pretty witch wasn't all beauty but brains too for she had noticed him avoiding her whenever he visited the Château. His mother had been correct; maybe Lillian was giving him a taste of his own flavours by avoiding his presence too.

But the late realization wouldn't help him in his mission of regaining his image in the eyes of an innocent woman. It wasn't Lillian's problem that he felt a strange attraction, sensation or whatever damn it was for her. She doesn't even know about the internal conflict Alexis faces whenever he thinks of her. Then why try to defeat his personal frustration by yelling on her?

Alexis let out a heavy sigh and lowered the quill on the parchment.

It took him half an hour to compose it to his liking and he read the several times before sealing it inside an envelope.

Alexis tied the letter to one of his official owls and whispered in its ear the destination. As the owl flew out of his office and disappeared into the night sky, he watched it for a very long time before returning to his seat.

'Let's keep our finger crossed.' He thought morosely.

•••••

"Owlei, do you want carrots?"

"Owlei, do you want bread?"

"Hedwig, do you want milk? Almond milk? Tofu?"

"Hedwig!"

"Uncle, Hedwig isn't eating anything." Adrian let out an exasperated sigh and complained loudly to his uncle Edmound as he put aside the piece of tofu he was offering the frail owlet.

Hermione snorted in disbelief and looked up from the letter that she had just received from Alexis.

'_Dear Jean,_

_If I say that I am extremely ashamed of my misconduct with you that day will you believe me?_

_I think not and I give you no blames for that because my behavior towards an honourable guest has already proven me otherwise. The blame and guilt are all mine and I am sincerely willing to rectify them. Since yesterday I have sent Mademoiselle Lillian three letters but they all came back to me unanswered and unopened. _

_I know this is my problem and I shouldn't be involving you on this but can I please ask you do me a favour? Can you please talk to your sister-in-law and ask her if we could meet and talk over the matter somewhere of your or her choice?_

_I will be eagerly waiting for your reply._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alexis.'_

"If Hedwig hadn't died in that attack Eva, she will definitely die from all the extra care she is receiving now." she said in an undertone to Eva as she folded up the letter.

'Men!' she thought ruefully.

How was it that they never think before they do something?

It happened with Harry and Ron and now it was happening with Alexis too.

Hermione's first job upon returning her quarter was making a Floo call to her eccentric animal lover friend, Edmound Bellamy, so that he could come and teach her overenthusiastic son how to take care of the rescued baby owl. Not even ten minutes passed since her call and Edmound has appeared into her quarter followed by her sister Eva, who for some unknown reason looked thoughtful.

"Tell me Jean, what would be your first reaction if you find the person you hate most suffering in the most painful way imaginable?" she disregarded Hermione's earlier comment and asked her as they watched Edmound build a nest for Hedwig while Adrian helped him eagerly, "Will you be happy or sad or something else?"

Hermione frowned slightly at her friend, "Well that depends on who that person is, Eva." She replied remembering slapping Draco earlier that evening, "There was a time when things like that touched me but now…" she sighed, "…after six years of practical experience with hypocrites, I really don't care if anyone is punished or not. All I care is moving on with my life." She confessed, "What will be your reaction?" she asked her friend curiously.

"Me?" Eva seemed to consider Hermione's question seriously, "I will be shocked for sure and maybe a bit sympathetic too but when I will remember what he or she did to me or the people I love, I will be…" she paused, "…satisfied…contended and I will secretly ask for more of it to happen to him." She said firmly.

"Who was caused himself that much anger, Eva?" Hermione asked her friend playfullly, "I hope it isn't Dominique."

Eva waved her hand carelessly, "Thankfully, it isn't him, Jean." she said lightly, "Do you know there is a lunar eclipse on Wednesday night?" she asked her instead.

"No." Hermione shook her head, taken aback, "Really? I have never seen one." She confessed the embarrassing truth, "I mean I have read about it in Astronomy books and know that it happens on a Full Moon night, but never had the chance to actually witness one."

"This one will be special, Jean, very special." Eva commented with a mysterious smile, "So, who is that letter from? Madame Delacour?" she gave the letter on Hermione's hand a curious look.

"It is from her son." Hermione replied truthfully, "He wants me to do a favour for him."

"What?" Eva asked rather grimly, "You haven't asked him to forget you, Jean, or have you?" she was suddenly very serious noting Hermione's sad look on her question.

Hermione chose not to reply and instead watched at her son who was carefully placing the frail bird on her new nest.

"Don't worry, Adrian, she will eat when she feels better." she heard Edmound assured the young boy, "And when she does, you will have difficulty in keeping her happy." He stroked owlet affectionately, "Owls, like all other birds, have no teeth. Biting off and chewing tofu or carrot or bread isn't near as easy as gulping down a mouse. So, they will eat almost anything that has meat on it, including mammals, birds and reptiles, but they also will eat insects, fish and worms." He explained to his eager audience, "Baby owls can be very hungry, Adrian. Once, I remember watching a baby owl, a little bigger than a robin, as it swallowed down the whole back leg of a pheasant." He said with an amused look, "When the baby started, the leg was longer than the owl. It gulped and gulped, and swallowed and swallowed, and slowly, this long pheasant leg disappeared until nothing but the lower part of the leg and the foot was sticking out, like the handle of a sword in a sword swallower at the carnival." He said and Hermione laughed softly imagining the scene, "The baby then flopped down on its belly, caught its breath, stood up and doggedly worked until the rest of the leg and foot disappeared inside of him. Last spring, I watched a screech owl family feeding their babies one evening. The parents parked all the babies in a line on a Muggle telephone wire next to a flowering tree. They would then fly back and forth, picking moths off the flowers and taking them to their babies on the wire."

"Jean, you didn't answer my question." Hermione heard Eva asked her rather crossly, "Did you ask Alexis…" she was about to repeat the question when Hermione silenced her with a warning look.

"Eva, we can discuss this matter later." She said evenly, "I don't want to be overheard." She said glancing at Adrian and stood up to leave, "Don't go, okay." She patted on her friend's shoulder gently, "We will have dinner together in my quarter. I don't feel like seeing Malfoy's wretched face this evening."

Eva nodded and Hermione left for her sister-in-law's suite.

Like rest of the Chombrun Malfoy family, Lillian's suite was on the first floor and it didn't take long for Hermione to reach the place. Upon reaching, she knocked on the door and waited patiently while considering how to start the conversation about Alexis.

"Jean!" Lillian greeted her brightly as she answered the door on her third knock and Hermione noticed that her hair was wrapped and pulled up in a towel, "I am sorry I couldn't answer earlier. I was taking a bath." she said moving aside to allow her in.

"Not at all." Hermione smiled back, trying to get over the awkwardness of the incident of earlier evening, "I thought you were scared to open the door after watching me slap Malfoy like that." She settled down on a sofa in the sitting room and remarked lightly.

Lillian laughed and unwrapped her hair from the bundle of towel, "Well, he deserved it." she commented and Hermione frowned, "I am sorry I couldn't tell you about my visit at the Delacours, Jean. I have been very busy lately. The daughter of Hungarian Minister of Magic visited Monsieur Curtius for a new wand and the wandmaker has taken it very seriously." She Summoned a hairbrush from her bedroom before settling down across her.

Hermione knew that it was well practiced lie to cover the insult that Lillian suffered from Alexis and she somehow felt herself responsible for it. After all it had been her, who assured the reluctant woman that the Delacours are very generous and well mannered with their guests. But it was Lillian's open declaration that her cousin deserved being slapped in public that made her want to leave aside that topic for a while and explore the reasons behind that honest proclamation.

"What made you think that your esteemed cousin did deserve those slaps, Lillian?" Hermione asked her sister-in-law, astonished.

Lillian gave her a kind smile and left her seat, "Do you think I am blind, Jean?" she asked sitting beside Hermione and taking her hand, "Do you take me as a person who would support her cousin no matter what?" she asked her pensively, "I maybe a Malfoy, Jean, but don't forget that I am a woman too." she said softly, "I saw Adrian they day Draco brought him here by force. I saw how extremely scared he was. It was I, who chased him all around the garden, trying to console and assure him that no one would harm him. But he was so frightened that he wouldn't listen." She recounted the events of that dreadful night, "I saw how my maman cried helplessly when Adrian wouldn't come out from under that hibiscus shrub. She cried like a little girl and I have never seen her cry like that except for once when my Papa passed away. I can never forget it. No." she shook her head sadly, "Don't think that I will take sides with Draco if he ever commits a crime. It is true that I like my cousin but I stand by what I said earlier that, by all means, Draco deserved those slaps." She said firmly, "I take my identity as a woman very seriously Jean and I want you to know that I am always here to listen if you ever wish to share anything with me." she squeezed Hermione's hands lightly.

Hermione was deeply moved by her sister-in-law's confession, "I will keep that in mind, Lillian." she assured squeezing back Lillian's hands.

"But there is another thing, Jean that I would like you to know." Lillian was solemn, "This Draco that you see now and the Draco that you saw in the past aren't the same."

"What made you think so?" Hermione asked her dubiously.

"No one made me think anything, Jean. I don't jump into any conclusions without a reason." Lillian replied calmly, "I know there must be a valid reason behind your severe reactions to Draco and though I am very curious to know why it is so, I won't ask you about it. We are all grown up now and can take care of our own problems. Besides, I don't like prying into other people's private matters. But I am guessing…" she paused and held out her hands in surrender, "…guessing that it all started with Draco teasing you for your blood status. Am I right?"

Hermione suddenly had an uncontrollable desire to tell Lillian the truth about her and Draco but prevented herself at the last moment.

It won't do good to mark her son a rape child. She has always hated being pitied as an assaulted woman and wouldn't allow anyone to do the same to her son. It wasn't her fault that a monster assaulted her and Adrian was born out of it. Her son had no hands on that matter and Hermione was adamant that neither she nor her son, would be paying the price of it by being pitied or looked down upon as if it was some filthy disease.

With her hard work and good reputation in last six years, Hermione has earned herself and Adrian a respected place in the civilized society and she wasn't willing to ruin it just because some filthy rapist invaded her life or his cousins were curious to know what happened between them. If anyone actually required to answer those questions it was her damned husband - Draco Malfoy and him only; not her.

Hermione remained silent, letting Lillian take the opportunity of benefit of doubt.

"Draco…" she heard, Lillian sighed, "…he is generally as insensible as a hippo on its hind legs. I don't know how you two ended up having enough intimacy to have a baby but I am certain the fault behind your separation is entirely Draco's. If he truly loved you, he should stand by your side. But did he do instead? He bent down before his father's wishes and left you to get married to some pureblood witch to repair their reputation as Death Eater." Hermione listened, amazed how Lillian has somehow formulated the most oblivious motive behind her hatred for Draco Malfoy, "I don't blame you, Jean, if you can't trust him anymore. After all, it is because of Draco's betrayal that you left your country not even bothering to tell him that you were pregnant with his child. Not to mention that his father, my esteemed Uncle Lucius would have killed you and Adrian had he caught wind of existence of such a non-pureblood Malfoy. But by all means, it was Draco who made you suffer and you have every right to hate him for that. Adrian is your son, Jean." she squeezed Hermione's hands firmly and lifted her chin, "You are the one who chose to keep him, you went through all those hardships to bring him to this world and I can understand it completely if you don't ever want to get pregnant with Draco's child again. Maman was right; he should never have kidnapped Adrian like that. He is an extremely selfish man but being a Malfoy, Jean, he just can't help it. It is in his blood." She stated.

Hermione was now gaping at Lillian.

So that was what Draco's cousins thought about her and Adrian?

That she had an affair with Draco Malfoy which culminated in an unplanned pregnancy and when her lover decided to abide by his parent's wishes to get betrothed to a pureblood witch, he left her in the hands of fate?

Appalled, Hermione considered breaking their notion that Draco was some wingless angel but that brought her again to her previous question.

Did her hatred for Draco run deeper than her love for Adrian?

Besides, if Lillian really doesn't support her cousin's stand, would it really make any definite change in her view if she told her the truth except for gaining an extra pair of pitiful eyes for herself and Adrian?

Does it really matter now?

That after all this time that who knew the truth and who didn't?

Can they – Audré, Narcissa, Julian or Lillian – change any of the realities? Can they make Malfoy leave her and Adrian alone? Can they bring back her old life to her? Can they punish Malfoy for his crimes? Can she punish Malfoy for his crime without ruining her own life and hard earned reputation first? Should she put her son at stake to get revenge on Malfoy?

Did her hatred for Draco run deeper than her love for Adrian?

Then why bother?

After all it takes courage to hear and bear the truth; and from her earlier experiences Hermione knew that most people in this world weren't prepared to take the truth though they boldly claimed otherwise.

"Why are you telling these to me, Lillian?" Hermione asked her sister-in-law abruptly, trying to decipher the reason behind the conversation, "Do you want to soften me up?" she enquired sharply.

"Soften up?" Lillian repeated after her, "Why should I do that?" she asked instead.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" she demanded and immediately resented her words for Lillian's innocent blue eyes looked hurt.

"You think I am acting like some match maker between you and Draco?" her voice was full of accusations and Hermione bit her lips, realizing her mistake, "That I have an agenda behind this conversation? You think I am like my maman, Jean, a clever manipulator?" she stood up and turned her back at Hermione, "Thank you for correcting my ridiculous notion that I can be of anyone's reliance. Please excuse me now for I am very tired and would like to take some sleep." she said and stormed out of her sitting before closing the bedroom door shut with a loud bang.

Hermione stared at the closed door for a very long time before leaving her seat.

She wasn't letting go of it until she knew what the matter was with Lillian.

"Lillian, I am really sorry." Hermione knocked the bedroom door several times, "Listen, can we please talk about this?" she turned the knob but it appeared locked from inside.

She knocked insistently once again but no answer came from inside.

"Damn it!" Hermione cursed under her breath, "Lillian, I will count five and if you don't open up by then, I will bring the savior of Paris. I bet he will be delighted to save his distressed aunt." she called from her side of the door, "One!" she started counting.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Hermione took a long breath, preparing for the worst.

"Five!" she declared loud enough to hear the whole Château.

But the door remained locked as before.

"Okay, I am going to fetch Adrian." Hermione warned the occupant behind closed door and was about to turn away when it opened noiselessly.

"Come in." Lillian's voice bid her curtly and Hermione entered her sister-in-law's bedroom for the very first time.

The room was plunged in semi-darkness and from her place just beside the door, Hermione could detect the outlines of a four poster bed, a night stand, a reading table with a chair, a cupboard and a vanity arranged around the walls. A lone figure occupied the bed with her beck turned to Hermione.

"Lillian, I am sorry." Hermione said with genuine sincerity as she approached the lying figure, "I didn't mean to offend you. I never judged people by their parents' reputation."

"It is alright, Jean, I am used to it now." Lillian's voice was muffled and Hermione seated herself on the head end of the bed, "I know our reputation is tarnished once and for all. But believe me, Jean, I have as much reasons to hate Draco and aunt Narcissa as you have. They literally made us social outcasts."

Listening to her, Hermione realized for the first time that there was more to the story of Chombrun Malfoys and actual Malfoys than both families let out.

"I don't know why you are telling me this, Lillian."She professed honestly, "But I never saw you as Draco Malfoy's cousin. I always took you as aunt Audré's daughter and Gabrielle's good friend; someone who is courageous and civil enough to dislike the Veelas and still manage to visit their home to spend a weekend." Hermione placed a gentle hand on Lillian's shoulder, "Believe me, Lillian, I never considered you as a matchmaker between me and Malfoy. Never." She shook her head firmly.

Lillian sniffed audibly, "I am sorry for screaming at you, Jean." she said apologetically, "It is just that I have been extremely put off lately. Something is troubling me and now I can understand how you feel when you see Draco." she said and Hermione was astonished, "I promise I will never disturb you with my views on Draco." she said sincerely.

"What views?" Hermione, though uncomfortable to discuss anything that concerned her assaulter, asked curiously.

"Leave it, Jean, please." Lillian pleaded, "I don't want to leave an impression of being a drama queen."

"You are not a drama queen, Lillian." Hermione grabbed her sister-in-law firmly and turned her so that they faced each other, "I trust you. Tell me what it is?" she bid her.

Lillian sighed, wiped her eyes and sat up, "My family, the Chombrun Malfoys…" she started slowly, "…though influential and rich aren't considered an ideal family by most notable Wizarding families of France. It all started when Papa got married to maman. They met at Sorbonne when they were studying Law there. Maman never told us – Julian and I, that how they fell in love or why papa proposed her but she told us that Papa was very different from most of her classmates. While he was very serious about his studies, he never spoke much with anyone and hardly showed any interest in maman or any other girl on that matter. Maman was just out of Beauxbatons and was pursuing a career in Law like her father. I guess you already know that my great-grandfather Pierre Laval was the Minister of Magic and my grandfather Renée Chombrun was a very famous and accomplished criminal lawyer." She asked and Hermione nodded, "After my grandma died, they brought up maman more like a son – tough, so that she can face the world and take care of her own and our huge property. Most pureblood and rich families didn't approve of maman's upbringing like a man but when she came of age, many of those hypocrites asked for her hand in marriage for their sons. But Grandpa knew that they were after the Chombrun's vast wealth and maman and her career as a lawyer wasn't their concern at all." She said and Hermione listened as if it was a like one of those stories that she had read in the books, "So, he told them that it was completely up to maman to select her husband." She paused and smiled shyly, "I don't know when Papa and Maman's relationship started but she told grandpa about him when they were in their final year. At first grandpa was doubtful because Papa is a Malfoy and their reputation in France was terrible considering their association with the Dark Lord. But maman convinced him that Papa wasn't a Death Eater anymore and that he needed to second chance to prove that he can be a better man. In the end, grandpa agreed and they got married."

Hermione, who knew almost nothing about the Chombrun Malfoys expect that Morpheus was ill for some unknown reason and Audré had healed him, was listening intently to her sister-in-law's story.

"Their wedding was a grand one but many pureblood families boycotted it." Lillian started after a while, "They were furious at grandpa for choosing a Death Eater family – the Malfoys over their respectable families. They took it as an insult on their family name and started spreading rumours like 'it served grandpa right for rejecting their proposals and now he is in-laws with a Death Eater family' or 'maman must have became pregnant and grandpa had no choice but to accept Papa because he was the father of the child.' You know, Jean, in traditional pureblood families chastity is still regarded very highly and those were the days when witches hardly came out in challenging professions like lawyers. I mean it was socially acceptable that they can be teachers, writers, midwives and even Healers. But lawyers? Absolutely not." She shook her head, "I don't think anyone knows better than you how the same notion is still prevalent when it comes to Curse Breakers; that it is an entirely male profession." She said and Hermione couldn't agree more remembering how everyone used to ogle at her when she said she was a Curse Breaker at Gringotts when she started her job there, "But it was Rochés, who crossed all limits in spreading rumours and maman is still mad at them for such filthy lies."

"Rochés?" Hermione frowned, curious to find more about Audré's hatred for that particular family who once used to be her neighbour, "Why? What did they say?"

Lillian's innocent features were darker than the darkened room when she replied, "They said that Papa was a characterless man…that he was a disinherited by his family because he toyed with young ladies' honours and…discarded them once he…he had them." Hermione clapped her hand on her mouth, horrified, "And maman got married to him because they were alike…that she was a manipulator and toyed with pureblood males before her marriage." Lillian bit her lips painfully, "To make matters worse, it turned out that maman was a very clever lawyer too; she could beat her male colleagues easily and slay them in court in arguments. So, everyone who disliked her or Papa helped in spreading the rumours that maman is the most manipulative woman that ever walked on this planet."

"But why would Rochés spread those rumours?" Hermione asked, her real reason for visit forgotten, "What would they gain from it?"

"Revenge." Lillian replied curtly, her expression full of hatred, "I told you, Jean, I have no less reasons to hate Draco or his mother than you. After all, they are Lucius Malfoy's family – the man who is behind it all." She declared.

"What? How?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Lucius Malfoy and Rochés?" she asked and suddenly she remembered what Audré had told her the night she asked her to help her for the trial, "The Rochés were directly related with the Malfoys in Britain because Malfoys are actually a French family who moved to Britain in 10th century. They took their order via Lucius Malfoy and executed it with the help of a man whom the called Le Pasteur." She quoted Audré as a sudden bout of realization dawned upon her.

It all fits.

Why Audré was so eager to win the case against Rochés?

Why she was giving all her efforts to find out more about the Knights of Walpurgis?

Why she has kept Draco Malfoy as her assistant in her case against the Rochés?

She was using the thorn – that is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son – to get rid of the other thorn that was Rochés.

"Exactly!" Hermione, stunned, heard as Lillian exclaimed softly, "Those rumours were actually spread by Lucius Malfoy to defame his own brother. And he was successful because that practically ruined papa's reputation and made him a social outcast in Parisian upper class society. No honourable family with young daughters would invite him at their homes. No one would invite them in their Christmas Ball or party, Saining or anything. Even Papa's female secretary asked for a replacement because she thought Papa leered at her. These gossips still prevail among many families. And Rochés? Maybe their family was just a ploy in this game of revenge by Lucius Malfoy, but maman still can't forgive them for it because their game didn't stop with them. What those filthy Rochés did still haunts us – Julian and I. Our Muggle neighbours know us as their benefactors but most of the Wizarding society still use those rumours against us when they can't find a weak point. They say that we – Julian and I - are children of 'a characterless father and a manipulator mother'. They say that some spots never come off." She bit her lips painfully, "Even now, thirty years after their marriage and with Papa dead, maman hardly attends any party. She only visits her close friends and our neighbours."

"Then why doesn't aunt Audré take revenge on Lucius Malfoy's son?" Hermione asked the first question that came to her mind after the story ended.

Lillian shook her head sadly, "Because she loves Papa and Papa always said that 'Malfoys aren't born monsters, they are made one.'" She slumped on her pillow, "What Draco is, Jean, is what he made into by my uncle and aunt. I am not taking sides with him. No. I am just telling you my observations. When he first came here, he was so depressed and sad that he hardly ate or slept. When I walked in the gardens at the evening, I saw him many a times, lying on the garden bench and looking up at the sky, muttering to himself. It looked as if he was mad or was going to lose his mind very soon. But then Adrian came and he kind of found something to live for. I know he doesn't deserve Adrian but there is no denying that he loves that kid. The boy is a half-blood and there has never been a half blood Malfoy in the history of that pureblood family. But disregarding all the rules of Malfoy family bloodline purity, Draco loves that child and wants to be loved back."

"Adrian isn't his son, Lillian, Adrian is my son." Hermione reminded her sister-in-law, "And Malfoy loves or claims that he loves my son because he has taken up this ridiculous stunt to make him his bloody heir."

"Don't you see, Jean, that it is a miracle itself?" Lillian's voice was impatient, "That Draco Claimed a half-blood boy to be his heir when he can easily beget pureblood children from another marriage. Isn't that a wonder itself?"

"No, that's not a wonder, Lillian." Hermione replied, firmly, "It is a delusion and obsession."

"No, Jean." Lillian shook her head slowly, "It is not an obsession. Maybe it was in its initial stage but not anymore. I heard from maman that he stalked Adrian and you before he kidnapped him and there is no denying that it was his obsession with the boy that made Draco do so. But now? He is working to prove himself a good father. And to which criteria of obsession does it fit?" she asked Hermione, "I am not telling you to forgive, forget, or accept him with open arms, Jean. But don't you think you can just do yourself a favour by getting rid of the pain that you are going through? Can't you just, for a while, for once, observe Draco?"

"Observe Malfoy?" Hermione arched a skeptic eyebrow.

"Yes, observe, just observe him closely and you will see that there is a definite difference between the man you knew and the man he is." Lillian supplied, "Even I was fearful to be friendly with Draco when he first came here. I knew that he didn't like the French. But after Adrian came, he changed so much. He started becoming receptive to us; he even took me for a ride this evening when he found me upset in the terrace; you can't expect that kind of sensitivity from Lucius Malfoy's son who disliked the French. He was supposed to cling tightly to his believe but now he is slowly behaving like a man should. He is working, something that Papa told us Malfoys never did no matter what happened, and Adrian made him do that. He changed Draco for good, maybe not so drastically good but it is steady." She said with a hopeful tone, "Unfortunately, Draco did a big mistake by hurting you and breaking your trust in him. That is the reason you don't want to see his changes. But instead of causing him pain, it is hurting you, Jean, you are becoming increasingly resentful because you are being forced to live with a man you don't love or trust at all. Take this evening for example, you thought Draco stole Adrian when you couldn't find him in your quarter. Why? Because you have dreamt something awful and Draco had done the same thing before. Now tell me what has this distrust gained you except for pain? Are you not feeling lost when you are at work? Then why not take a step to heal yourself?"

"But how?" Hermione was on the verge of telling the truth, "How can I heal myself?" she asked desperately.

"Just for while, maybe a month, stop thinking about the past…" Lillian replied solemnly, "…and observe Draco; don't tell him or make him feel that you are observing him. No. You don't want to talk to him? Don't. Don't do anything out of obligations. Look at him when he isn't noticing you. Just look. If he is feigning or delusional or obsessed you will find it soon enough and you can surely reach a conclusion on him." She said and Hermione considered the offer, "What I am asking you, Jean, is a fresh way to assess an old problem. You have done more than that for Adrian; got married to a man you don't love or trust. Why do not you it for yourself this time?" she asked Hermione reasonably, "That is what I did when I saw Draco. I knew he didn't like me and I didn't like him either for my family has suffered in the hands of father and his puppet, the Rochés. But I told myself, 'what is wrong if I just observe the man'? I am not telling him anything and he doesn't know about it. I will just watch him for a while and if I find his emotions true, then at least, I can be at ease that he isn't feigning before me or I will not feel insecure like you do now whenever you can't find Adrian. Trust me, Jean." she took Hermione's hands and squeezed them, "Whatever happened between you and Draco isn't the end of the world. Life is always bigger than that and you need to give yourself this opportunity to be out of this peril. You need to live for yourself and for Adrian. Don't take Draco too seriously, Jean, he is almost as temperamental as the Veelas. Just do your daily job and observe Draco whenever you are near him. Finish." She shrugged, "Your distrust and insecurity is impeding your life, Jean, not Draco's. Why not let go of it for once and take a fresh approach for your own sake? And in the end, if you find that you were correct the first time, at least you can't blame yourself that you didn't try."

Lillian's words sounded almost like Curse Breaking to Hermione. It has happened many a times that she had tried to curse break an object for several days, failed and then left it for a while to come back and break the curse with absurd ease.

Lillian was right. She did need to take a break from Draco and arranger her life and set her priorities.

Alexis was right in saying that all these negativity was taking their toll on her. Her work was suffering, she was suffering from nightmares again and Hermione was determined not to let her life go out of control.

"I think I _do_ need a break." She admitted after a thoughtful pause, "I am going mad from all this pressure."

"Why don't you go and take a bath?" Lillian offered her, waving her wand and lighting up the bedroom at last, "It helps me when I am depressed or sad or angry."

And that brought Hermione to the real motive behind her visit for she knew what might have caused Lillian to scream at her brother like that earlier that evening.

"So, how was your short visit at the Delacours?" Hermione asked Lillian casually, curious to see how she reacted, "Were they like actual Veelas? Temperamental and unsteady?"

"Not really." Lillian replied impassively as she got out of her bed, "I knew that Madame Delacour is very good at cooking but during my visit her foods tasted even better. And Monsieur Gustave Delacour was gracious."

"Thanks Merlin." Hermione let out a mock sigh of relief, "And where did you stay? With Gabrielle or in one of the guest room?" she asked, eager to find out how Lillian entered Alexis's workshop.

"Well, Madame Delacour showed me a guest room just beside some workshop, I guess. I couldn't sleep properly half the night because sounds of someone working there kept coming through the walls." Lillian was so calm that Hermione felt unnerved by it, "But in the end, I…' she paused and gave Hermione a curious look, "Jean, will you take it against me if I tell you something about the Junior Undersecretary?" she asked her abruptly.

Hermione, who was in a mood to explore the reason behind Lillian's attempts to keep her insult quiet, shook her head, feeling rather curious.

"Jean, I really don't like Alexis Delacour." Lillian so was open that it surprised her, "He isn't the kind of man I would like myself to be associated with. I know he is your family and that he is a well mannered man, but _my_ observations tell me otherwise and I am keen to keep as much distance between us as possible. Please don' mix this with Draco." she said just the thing Hermione was contemplating, "Draco and Alexis Delacour aren't the same. Draco was raised to be a monster like his father was and he is trying to break that image. But, Alexis Delacour was raised batter than that and if he behaves in any manner that proves otherwise, I really can't help but feel sorry for his future spouse." She stated firmly.

Hermione sighed in resignation.

It was evident from her words that Alexis had crossed all limits in insulting Lillian and she wasn't willing to see his genuine feelings all too soon.

•••••

Audré gave a curious glance to her companions: Hermione and Narcissa as they sat side by side and knitted silently from the same yarn ball.

Who could have said that a day will come when pureblood supremacist Narcissa Black Malfoy would be sitting beside her Muggleborn daughter-in-law and making jumper for her half-blood grandson with such look of peace and contentment on her face?

No one; not even Audré.

The day being Tuesday, only four days away from the Hallowe'en on Sunday, Hermione had finally taken up Audré's proposal to take a day off to finish Adrian's costume of Creepy Carrots after she dropped her son to his school in the morning. Being no seamstresses, they had chosen to work solely on Narcissa's design of a Creepy Carrot costume consisting of an orange top, a pair of orange trousers and a carrot shaped orange hat with green sprouts on it. Hermione, being the fastest on the group, was already fixing a green stem on top the nearly finished orange hat while Narcissa and Audré were halfway through their respective pieces of the costume – top and trousers.

"I have never knitted anything less creepy as this." Narcissa commented as she changed the yarn and started making pattern of a widely grinning carrot with just two teeth, one in each jaw and a severely comical frown, "Trust Muggles for something like this for a Hallowe'en costume." She shook her head in disbelief.

Hermione snorted, "And trust wizards to hide something like Deathly Hallows in a children's story like the Tale of Three Brothers, Mrs. Malfoy. Muggles, at least, make their stories plain for their young readers." She countered.

"That was not a statement based on my views on Muggles, Jean." Narcissa replied solemnly, "Maybe I am not very fond of them as Audré is, but I see no reason to harbour any grudge against them either. Besides, what has this prejudice given me apart from being the mother of a…" She paused and glanced at Hermione's nearly finished hat, "You knit pretty well, Jean." she said earnestly.

Hermione's features, Audré noticed, has turned rather pale as she smiled feebly at Narcissa and handed her the carrot hat, "You should have seen my first ones when I started knitting them in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Most of my housemates used to mistook them as woolen balls. But I improved soon and now my hats are hats, not woolen balls."

"Why would you knit hats?" Audré asked, trying to take the conversation away from Draco's topic, "You could buy them easily from any shop."

"It was actually a plan to free the House Elves who worked at the kitchen." Hermione replied as she fixed another green twig on the hat, "I used to knit them after finishing my homework and place them around the Gryffindor common room so that when the elves came at night to clean it, they take them and be freed. But the plan backfired because the elves realized my plan and stopped coming at our common room. And that made Dobby, another house elf whom Harry had freed, to do all the cleaning of the common room alone."

"Dobby?" Narcissa repeated after Hermione, "Isn't he the same one who came to rescue you from our home?" she asked her grimly.

"The very same." Hermione replied cautiously, "He saved me from being murdered that day."

"Where is he now?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Hermione gulped and grimaced, "He…he is no more." She stammered as if confessing something very painful, "Your sister Bellatrix's knife killed him when he disapparated and took us to Shell Cottage – Bill and Fleur's place."

A long silence followed her proclamation and Audré wondered if Hermione and Narcissa can ever converse on anything other than the topic that pained them both.

"Oh!" Narcissa looked deeply troubled, "Excuse me, Audré, I just remembered that I have to write an urgent letter to…" she paused, "…to some old acquaintance of mine." She wrapped up her unfinished work and looked at Hermione, who was looking at anywhere but Narcissa, "Don't worry, Jean, I will finish this by Sunday." She said and left hurriedly.

The environment turned highly uncomfortable after that and Audré decided to address the problem directly.

"I have never seen a more unlikely pair as you and Narcissa, Jean." she said, putting aside the needles, "The only thing that links you is that horrible incident and no matter how hard you both try, somehow your conversations always ends there."

"I didn't mean it to end there, aunt. It just…" Hermione sighed, "I might not like Narcissa Malfoy very much but she is broken now; doesn't have anything to live for. Just think where she was before with all that money and pureblood supremacy and look where she is now?" she asked Audré, "I could tell her that beloved her husband was present there when her son assaulted me and he didn't stop Malfoy; that can break all her charming notions that her husband was some kind of wingless angel. But why bother?" she asked fixing another green twig on the orange hat, "Lucius Malfoy is dead now and Hermione Granger doesn't begrudge the dead." She declared.

"I knew you would never do something like that, Jean." Audré assured Hermione, "You are too righteous for your own good, Jean." she stated, "I told to befriend Narcissa so that you can use her against Draco, remember? But you said that you can't toy with someone's trust. If you can't play with a living person, Jean, how can you play with the dead?" she asked her, "But don't worry, Jean, with me - the cold-headed plotter as Narcissa likes to refer me - around you, there is no chance that I am going to let your righteousness ruin your future."

Hermione snorted loudly, "Righteous and Hermione Jean Granger? You should see the faces of my adversaries on that remark."

"How come?" Audré asked lightly.

"I am not as good as you take me, aunt, really I am not." Hermione said, "In my fifth year, just a few monthes after Voldemort rose again, we formed a secret society in Hogwarts called the Dumbledore's Army. The Ministry wasn't very willing to do let people know that Voldemort has returned and instead of helping Professor Dumbledore fight him, they planted an awful hag by the name of Dolores Umbridge as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to subdue him. Harry tried to his raise voice against it but he landed in a detention with Umbridge. That is when we decided to take the matter in our own hands and train ourselves on self defense. We met outside Hogwarts, planned to make Dumbledore's Army and used a place called Room of Requirement as our headquarters. Everything was going on pretty well until one of us, a girl called Marietta Edgecombe, who thought that Harry was being delusional about Voldemort's return, let it all out to Umbridge and she came with her Inquisitorial Squad to catch us red-handed." Hermione's face had a lost look on it, "Malfoy, he was the _leader_ of that blasted Inquisitorial Squad…" she spat with distaste, "…he and his gang of filthy Slytherins…_the Inquisitorial Squad_…" she mocked, "…caught us as we tried to fled the Room of Requirement. Malfoy caught Harry and received fifty house points and his long time girl friend, Pansy Parkinson snatched up the list of members pinned on a board." She said and Audré listened with interest, "He was taken to Dumbledore and put on detention but what they didn't know was that I had charmed that piece of parchment with _Parchment Jinx_ in a way so that if anyone betrayed us, he or she would be punished severely. It turned out that as a reward to her betrayal, Marietta Edgecombe had to bear pimples the size of pustules, spelling "SNEAK" across her face." She let out a satisfied laugh, "During the time she bore those boils, aunt, Marietta had to cover them up with a balaclava and then thick layer of makeup, but none of those methods could completely hide them. So, you see, aunt, I am not as good as you take me." she repeated again.

"But that doesn't prove you bad, Jean." Audré countered, "It simply proves that you are a very practical person. You are not a plotter, Jean, you are a planner."

"I see no difference between a plotter and a planner." Hermione shrugged, "They serve the same purpose of reaching our goals."

"No, they don't." Audré countered evenly and Hermione frowned, "A plot is a scheme against a particular person whereas a plan is a scheme to succeed in an endeavor; it is not against a person, it is against all those people who try to stop us." She explained, "You know how to plan, Jean; you know how to fight and achieve what you cherish, punish those who come on your way of doing so. Like that girl, you didn't target her; she was punished for her betrayal. But plotting?" she asked Hermione who was listening intently, "Plotting is what I do, Jean. I target the person I want to take revenge from and I stop at nothing until I am done with him or her. Nothing." She shook her head firmly, thinking of Rochés, "I don't look for justice when I seek revenge dearest. I seek only my inner peace." She said defiantly, "But you, Jean, you can't take revenge because you are not a plotter like me and even if you do, you can never cross the limit in vengeance. Why?" she asked a stunned Hermione, "Because it will violate your inner peace and you will never do anything that will make you uncomfortable in the first place." She replied, "Do you know what I learned from that story of yours, Jean? I identified the basic difference between you and Draco. Want to know what is it?"

Hermione's looked suggested that she was curious but too shocked to ask it aloud.

"The difference is Jean, that between 'what is right and what is easy' you will always choose the 'the right' and Draco will always choose 'the easy'." Audré replied solemnly, "Your early life, your struggles as a pregnant woman and after Adrian's birth, tells me that you always go for what 'the right', no matter how hard it is. But Draco?" she arched a confident eyebrow, "He is a Slytherin and they always chooses the shortcut, '_the easy'_ way to their goals even if it is unethical. Draco being the leader of that Inquisitorial Squad tells a lot about his personality. He is a Malfoy and his father was a prominent Death Eater. He knew that Voldemort was back. But he backed up his father's actions and chose to torment his classmates for telling the truth that he himself knew was true." She said heatedly, "The problem with Draco is he is always used to get everything his own way; his kidnapping of Adrian instead of building himself beforehand, his forcing you to marry him to save Adrian, they are all his knack for choosing 'the easy' option. But don't think he can always get off with that." she shook her head as a mysterious smile adorned her lips, "Draco never listens to those who explain it to him with patience, Jean, and that is the reason, I think I have to employ other means to make him understand what he has done." She smirked and tilted her head, "I will have to explain it to him some other way."

"What way?" Hermione's features suggested that she was taking Audré as an insane woman, "You want to take revenge on him?"

"Revenge?" Audré asked playfully, "No." she replied, "Realization?" she asked again, gleefully, "Yes." she whispered.

"Is it something to do with the Rochés aunt?" Hermione seemed nervous, "Lillian told me something about your past and I figured out why you hate that man so much." she confessed.

"Really?" Audré was amused, "What else did my daughter tell you?" she asked curiously.

Hermione took a deep breath, "She told me to take a new look on Malfoy's problem." She replied, "Advised me to put aside the animosity for a while and observe Malfoy to see if his changes were as genuine as he claimed them to be. Honestly, aunt, I don't blame Lillian because she doesn't know what Malfoy did to me. She said that because she thinks that our strained relationship or whatever this blasted thing is, it is hurting me instead of Malfoy. But she doesn't understand that no matter how hard I try, I just can't forget or ignore his presence in my life. No wound can be healed properly while the source of assault is present."

Audré considered Hermione's words seriously.

"I am sorry, Jean that my daughter is interfering in your private matters." She said after a while, "I never told them what happened to you, not because I was or am trying to protect Draco's image before his cousins." She said truthfully, "I didn't say it firstly because you have other important identities than being a rape survivor and I take them more seriously. Secondly, I think that it is completely up to you with whom you would like to share that incident. I never did it out of pity." She shook her head, "Besides, I always taught my children not to interfere in things that don't concern them. It is entirely Draco's problem that you don't find him fit enough to be your husband and you have every right to solve it the way you like it. Don't take Lillian's words into account. If you want, Jean, I will warn her not to talk about it to you ever again." She said firmly.

"No, aunt, please don't." Hermione looked mortified for sharing the truth, "She is kind of right. I have to get out of this mess. It is hampering my life, not Malfoy's. My work is suffering, not his. I have to curse break this Draco Malfoy once and for all. I need this, aunt, I need this break." She said desperately.

"As you wish, Jean." Audré shrugged, "If you want to look past your differences and observe my dear nephew for a while, by all means, don't hesitate. Observation if done properly, in my opinion gives out a lot about a person and who knows? Maybe you will find a way out of these sufferings. You are an intelligent woman, Jean, I trust your judgments." She assured her and took up the trouser to knit it once again.

"Aunt?" Hermione called Audré after some time, "Don't mind me asking but I am pretty curious to know what you are planning to do with Rochés for spreading those awful rumours and destroying Uncle Morpheus's reputation on Lucius Malfoy's request."

Audré contemplated the question and looked up from her knitting, "Now that you know some of those unpleasant truths, I have no trouble in confessing that I am going to give Rochés a good dose of his own medicine, Jean, the same I will do to your damned husband, Draco Malfoy, too." She smirked in contentment, "Trust me, dearest, when I say that vengeance _is_ sweet." She winked at a very skeptic looking Hermione, "And the wheels are already in motion."

•••••

28th October, Wednesday found Draco slumped on his chair behind his office desk rubbing his forehead wearily.

He had many reasons to feel agitated and tired; for one, tonight was the night of Lunar Eclipse and his body was slowly displaying the signs of Lupus Venom; for another he hadn't seen Hermione or Adrian since that fateful evening last Monday. The woman hadn't come out of her quarters even for meals and his insides were aching to catch a glimpse of their faces, no matter from however distance it would be.

Draco leaned against his chair and sighed.

When will Hermione realize that he wasn't trying to harm her or Adrian by any means?

When will she understand that he wants to see them happy and was working even in this physical state to achieve that goal?

No Malfoy, in the history of its ten centuries, has ever been as serious to his family as he was. Life as a Malfoy was always so programmed: they would marry, have children, live and die happily; no exceptions to that.

Then why were all these awful things happening to him?

Why doesn't Hermione just see that he has changed for good?

Why is she keep him waiting like that?

Draco would have continued his endless stream of thoughts but a knock interrupted them.

"Enter." He said and looked up to find his aunt entering his office accompanied by his mother.

"Mother! Aunt!" Draco stood up and approached them hurriedly, "What a pleasant surprise!" he greeted them with a genuine smile.

"I came here to talk to the Minister about some issues regarding the trial. He would be called to testify against Rochés in the next hearing." Audré was smiling serenely as she informed Draco, "I brought Narcissa too, thinking that she might like to breathe some fresh air." She gave a glance at her impassive sister-in-law who was looking around Draco's office.

"Mother, come and sit here." Draco drew out a chair and welcomed Narcissa, "Thank you, aunt." he whispered into his Audré's ear, "That means a lot to me." he gave a deliberate look at his expressionless mother.

"Anytime." Audré whispered back with a tiny wink, "Uhum…Narcissa?" she cleared her throat audibly, "So, what do you think of this place?" she waved her at Draco's office in general.

Narcissa was peeping inside one of the cauldrons Draco was stewing Lacewing flies to enhance their properties to be added later to his modified Polyjuice Potion, "Very Slytherin." She replied, casting a glance at the green walls, silver curtains and the snake skin carpet on the floor, "Fit to be a Head of House's office."

"I will take that an a compliment." Draco commented, "What would you like? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" he enquired and was about to leave for the interdepartmental Floo when Audré stopped him.

"No need for that, Draco, it is almost lunch time and we would be returning to Château." She said and took out a beautifully wrapped lunch box from her overlarge bag, "In fact, your mother asked me to bring some lunch so that you don't have to return home for it and waste your precious time." she placed the lunch box on Draco's cluttered desk, "The menu is hers; I just took the liberty to ask the elves to pack you some sturgeon caviars that we had in the pantry."

"Thanks again, mother." Draco was delighted beyond measure, "I am going to check it out right now."

He watched expectantly as Narcissa walked around his office, he knew she was stalling, eager to know how her son found the lunch she has so lovingly prepared for him. He allowed her to do that for it gave him ample time to watch the woman as he unwrapped the lunch box.

"Caviars… sirloin steaks with sautéed onion…" he checked the food, "…broccolis…carrots…snow peas and chives…all are my favourite." He said passionately, "That's lovely." He laid the lunch box, approached Narcissa and took her elegant hands into his, "I can't thank you enough for it, mother." He kissed her hands softly.

"It's alright, Draco." Narcissa's expression was deadpan, "Don't forget to take it in." she extracted her hands from Draco's grip and turned to her companion, "Audré, I think we should leave now."

Audré nodded calmly, "Yes, I think so too. Besides, I need to drop Julian his lunch and Nostradamus knows, he wouldn't be contended with just some steaks." She laughed, "My son is a little overeater, Narcissa…" she patted on her large handbag which rumbled like a cargo, "…but as his mother, I have no complaints about it as long as he keeps himself fit." She entangled her arm around Narcissa's and started for the door, "And, Draco, don't forget to take the caviars. I told the elves to prepare them especially for you." She said before leaving him alone in his office.

Draco had never been more excited about his lunch in his entire life. He checked the clock which said it was almost quarter to two o' clock.

"Time for lunch, Draco!" He declared happily and proceeded for the adjacent basin, where he cleaned his cauldrons, to prepare himself for an afternoon of rich delicacy of his mother's cooking.

As he took his first bite of caviar adorned cookies, Draco realized how hungry he really was; skipping breakfast this morning when Hermione hadn't turned up with Adrian had taken its toll on his venom-infused body and he was hungry like a shark now. His mother had done well by bringing him a well prepared lunch.

In fifteen minutes, his plate was gleaming like a mirror and Draco was full, seeping his afternoon coffee contentedly.

He was halfway through his second cup when one of the veins in his temple throbbed painfully.

"Warning sign, Draco." he muttered remembering that he should get away as long as he can walk on his own feet and took out his Quick Quote Quill to compose a letter to his mother, telling her that he would be spending the night in his office before waving his wand to put a Stasis Charm on the cauldrons.

He sealed the letter hurriedly, folded it into a paper plane with a wave of his wand which zoomed out to be delivered to the receptionist who would send it to Narcissa and Draco was just about to left his office, when a sudden bout of nausea engulfed him and he emptied his stomach in one go.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed, looking down at the masticated remnants of his mother's fine cooking and clamped his mouth shut with his hand to fight another attack, 'Get to the Floo, Draco!' he thought inside his head desperately and staggered out of his office.

It took Draco half an hour to reach his destination, the Floo fireplace that was two floors down and at the furthest end of the reception corridor. He had to stop several times on his way to fight the increasing sensation to vomit his stomach out.

Thankfully, the reception was crowded and no one noticed a very green Draco, as he grabbed some glittery Floo powder from the flowerpot on the mantelpiece and threw it on the fire before dragging himself in.

"St. Lupus's Facility for the Lycanthropes!" He slumped on the fireplace floor and declared before vomiting again.

As the green fire rose and engulfed Draco to transport him to his intended destination along with his vomited particles, Draco felt the same unparallel pain of his first time with Lupus Venom hit him with all its might; his back muscles contracted violently and his body arched up like a slender bow. He collapsed, arched up again and moments later when he appeared in the werewolf facility, Draco was unable to even move a finger let alone come out of the fireplace on his own.

The cycle of pain continued inside the darkened fireplace until he was rescued by someone who has endeavored to peep inside and found him staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Nostradamus!" the voice yelled and Draco's auditory senses were distorted so much that it sounded like a high pitched cry of a banshee, "Monsieur Malfoy is here! Quick! Bring the stretcher!"

By the time he was taken out, lifted on a stretcher and taken to the researchers a stream of fine white foam was coming out of his mouth.

"Is he poisoned? Where is all that foam coming from? Quick! Give me the sucker pipe!" Descartes instructed his team urgently as Draco was placed on the bed inside the glass chamber, "It will block his airway." He tried to clean the foam but it poured out of his mouth like endless bubbles, gagging Draco, "Monsieur, what did you take for lunch?" he asked him examining the foam.

But Draco was staring vacantly at the ceiling, unable to make a single sound.

He could hear the researchers rushing to him, trying to clean his airway so that he could breathe properly but his vision blurred and in a flash, he was somewhere else.

The air in dungeons of Malfoy Manor was cold and stale as he descended the stairs to reach the bottom. His footfalls were making an eerie echo and Draco smirked, thinking of the woman who waited for him there.

The Mudblood who had tormented him or past six years.

He found her lying on a stack of rotting straw, semiconscious and a thick chain around her neck.

"Mudblood!" Draco kicked Hermione on her emaciated stomach, "Wake up, baby, wake up and see who has come to do the honours tonight!"

"Draco!" Hermione's shrunken eyes opened a fraction of an inch, "Not tonight, please, I am still very sore." She tried to move away but Draco placed a foot on her pelvis, stopping her, "AAARRRRRGGHHHHHH!" she screamed in evident pain, "Let go! Let go Malfoy!" she pleaded.

Draco ignored her plea and undid his trousers before lying down on Hermione's frail form, "Tonight, darling, I am going to give you real pain." He whispered and relished the moment as he started ravishing her body.

Under him, the woman screamed and screamed and screamed until her throats ran dry and she passed out.

Draco was preparing for another go on the freshly violated body when Hermione's eyes opened again.

But they were not hers; they belonged to someone else; someone Draco loved and she was…

"LILLIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed and tried to roll over his sister's naked body as it changed its form, "I THOUGHT IT WAS HERMIONE!"

"I wasn't Hermione, Draco, when you violated her. It was Lillian Malfoy all the time." his sister's voice was so weak that she could hardly speak, "Your father kidnapped me, force-fed some of our modified Polyjuice Potion so that I looked like Hermione and imprisoned me here. Now look what you did to me? Look what you did to your sister?" she started crying.

"LILLIAN, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Draco exclaimed and tried hard to get up but some invisible force was preventing him, "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I GET UP?" he asked desperately.

"You can't, Draco… because we are tied…forever now…" Lillian's voice was rasping, "…I am going to be…pregnant…now…and there is…no escape…" she dissolved into tears.

"NO! SHE IS MY SISTER!" Draco fought with all his might to detangle their joined bodies but it seemed to have a will of its own for it started violating Lillian once again, "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHE IS MY SISTER!" He told his own out-of-control body, "SHE IS MY SISTER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

But it seemed that his own body was unwilling to listen to him and it continued its exploits until Draco was completely spent.

"I AM SORRY, LILLIAN, I AM SORRY!" he apologized to the wailing woman underneath his heavy body, "I CAN'T STOP IT, I CAN'T BLOODY STOP IT!" he said helplessly, trying to pull out.

"You are a monster, Draco, you are…Lucius Malfoy's son and you are monster just like him." Lillian slapped Draco hard, "I should have never trusted you. You can't be my brother…You are a bloody rapist."

"I CAN'T STOP IT, LILLIAN, IT IS OUT OF MY CONTROL!" Draco bellowed at his sister, "STOP IT, YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE _MY_ BODY! LISTEN TO ME!" he tried hard to regain control of his own body.

"Are you still not satisfied with your punishment, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice was shaking from pain she was going through, "Why don't you kill me instead and finish this torture." She said vehemently.

Draco was petrified as he discovered his body was preparing to assault the same woman once again.

"NO! NO! SHE IS MY WIFE!" Draco screamed and fought with what was left of his strength to separate their joined bodies, "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHE IS MY WIFE! I LOVE HER!" He told his own out-of-control body, "SHE IS ADRIAN'S MOTHER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

It was most horrible experience of his entire life, horrible more than being stuck at the Room of Requirement with a raging FiendFyre to claim his life any moment, horrible more than laying down Scorpius's dead body on his tiny grave, horrible more than lowering Astoria's elegant body in her grave beside her dead son. Draco screamed, banged his head on the floor and tried hard to stop his autonomous body that continued assaulting Hermione, Lillian, Hermione, Lillian and Hermione in turns.

Exhausted, ashamed and mortified, Draco passed out at last.

He woke up as the first rays of morning sun fell on his face. He turned on his back and groaned as a fresh bout of pain hit him.

"He is moving!" someone screamed loudly in distance and Draco opened his eyes to look around him groggily.

He was lying on a pristine white bed on a chamber flooded with early morning sunlight that was streaming through a small window. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he felt a strange sense of hangover linger over him. He watched as the researchers crowded around him like bees.

"…thought we lost him…"

"…couldn't find a single pulse for fifteen minutes…"

"…he wasn't even breathing…how come he survived…"

'_I wasn't Hermione, Draco, when you violated her. It was Lillian Malfoy all the time. Your father kidnapped me, force-fed some of our modified Polyjuice Potion so that I looked like Hermione and imprisoned me here. Now look what you did to me? Look what you did to your sister?'_

"…Monsieur Malfoy…"

'_You are a monster, Draco, you are…Lucius Malfoy's son and you are monster just like him…I should have never trusted you. You can't be my brother…You are a bloody rapist.'_

"…Monsieur Malfoy…"

'_You can't, Draco… because we are tied…forever now…I am going to be…pregnant…now…and there is…no escape…'_

"…Draco…"

'_Are you still not satisfied with your punishment, Malfoy? Why don't you kill me instead and finish this torture?'_

"…Draco…" Someone slapped him hard on face and Draco came back to his senses.

He blinked several times before Descartes's extremely concerned features swam into view.

"We thought you were dead, Monsieur Malfoy." the Chief Researcher was checking Draco's pulse as if he was still unsure whether the man before him was alive or dead, "What happened? How did you come back?"

How would Draco know that how did he come back?

Or why he didn't die in that horrific dream?

Or why he was still alive?

Silent as grave, Draco tried to sit up but Descartes stopped him, "No, Monsieur, you are still very weak. I think you just witnessed what we call a 'near-death experience'. You were very close to death, almost at the doorstep and yet you somehow returned; though it is not clear how. You need rest." He tried to prevent Draco from getting up.

"Are you done with my wretched body?" Draco's voice was hoarse from dryness and disuse as he gave the researcher a look of dead calm, "If so, I would like to leave this instant." He said firmly.

"Monsieur, we mean no harm." Descartes's features were sincere, "I insist that you at least give us some time to give you a proper check up." He implored.

"I am done with this place." Draco got out of his bed and balanced his aching body on floor with difficulty, "You can't hold me here against my will, Descartes." He warned the elderly man.

Descartes let out a sigh, "Fine, at least let me accompany you to your home. You can hardly stand on your own feet." he pointed at Draco's unstable gait.

'Yeah, Apolline would be handing out sweets to the whole neighbourhood if she saw me now.' Draco thought morosely as he donned his shirt that smelled of vomit, "I don't care." He snapped, "I am leaving now. Give me my papers." He bid holding out his empty palm.

The last vestiges of Draco's remaining strength ended the moment he apparated in his the garden's of his uncle's Château. Unable to walk, he collapsed on the grass beside the Apparition Point and dragged his body through the dewy grass towards the nearest garden bench.

With extreme difficulty he climbed on to it and curled himself into a ball, drawing up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He laid there motionless, listening the soft chirping of birds and rustling of leaves until a familiar face looked down at him.

"Draco? What are you doing down here?"

It was none other than Lillian and as Draco eyed his sister, he saw no signs of her being tortured or violated. In fact, she looked like a fresh flower that has just bloomed.

But the screaming voice inside his head said otherwise.

It screamed and reminded him again and again what he was.

What his true colours were that he sought so desperately to hide.

'_You are a monster, Draco, you are…Lucius Malfoy's son and you are monster just like him…I should have never trusted you. You can't be my brother…You are a bloody rapist.'_

"…Draco?...Draco?" Lillian placed a gentle hand on her brother's cheek, "Are you alright?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Draco was suddenly beside himself and he beat away of Lillian's hand mercilessly, "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" he bellowed, breathing heavily.

Because now, for the first time since Hermione's assault he truly understood how she must have felt when she dreamt of being violated and why she flinched away at his mere presence.

He understood now.

He understood now because he knew how very painful it was!


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: Thanks Mariel, Grovek26, surugasasa, AMBERJANUS, Ramyfan, Happyhoper and Zeehana for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_****This chapter is originally part of a very long chapter that I am still writing and wasn't planning to update until Easter. But the contents may contradict the memories and dilute their effects so, I decided to break it down and post it separately. It is still 'Grape of Wrath': Hermione's pregnancy memories of fifth month in France, just before she leaves for Beauxbatons which will be part 3/2.**_

_*****WARNING: SOME DISTURBING DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE INSIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**** Thanks to Amberjanus for the list of English Sweets and Desserts. You are too sweet yourself. :))**_

_****Some of the dialogues were taken from my most favourite HP book in whole series: Half Blood Prince. ;))**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme this chapter is rated M. (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 61: Grape of Wrath (Part 3/1)**

Audré lightly tapped the brass knocker set on the polished mahogany door twice and waited on the threshold of the Delacour Residence patiently.

"State your name and purpose." a voice from the knocker asked Audré but before she could answer the door opened abruptly for her.

"Audré!" Apolline, looking both pleased and surprised greeted her heartily, "There was no need to knock. That's for strangers. You are family and could come in any time you like." She moved away and held the door open for her.

"I thank you for your kindness, Apolline." Audré smiled pleasantly, "But my mother would be turning in her grave if she sees that her daughter has behaving like a raging bull and rushing into people's home without bothering to knock." She remarked lightly and entered the spacious hallway, "I am sorry I came in a short notice. I didn't have much time to send you a proper owl beforehand and had to scribble a note instead."

Apolline shook her head disapprovingly, "You know, Audré, we Veelas can't stand over-formality." She snapped playfully, "I saw it with Jean too when she arrived here and I told her on her face that I will not tolerate such unnecessary politeness in my household. We – Chombrun Malfoys and Delacours - _are_ a family now and there is no such thing as 'sending an owl' asking for visit between family members." She said firmly, "Now do you plan to stand here all the day?" she demanded from Audré who let out a mock sigh and followed Apolline to her parlour.

"I was planning to make duck pâté today and take some for my little grandson when your note came."Apolline informed Audré once they settled down on her parlour, "Adrian loves them a lot." She said fondly, "In fact, he wouldn't leave even a crumble of it on his plate when the lunch or dinner has duck pâté."

"I am sorry I am not an accomplished cook as you, Apolline." Audré said sincerely, making a mental note of Adrian's favourite food, "I know some cooking but that is, I should say, below average considering that I am a _woman_." she winked, "Anyways, I assure you that I will visit you another day to learn how to make _my_ grandson's favourite duck pâté but right now, I am here on some serious business." She took out a roll of parchment and offered it to Apolline, who was sporting a quizzical look.

"What is it?" Apolline took the parchment and examined it in its rolled state, "It can't be…" she stopped suddenly realizing what the document could be, "Malfoy told you about the experiment?" she asked Audré albeit sternly.

"He did and I am the only person who knows about it." Audré replied calmly sensing the half-Veela's disapproval, "I know, Apolline, that you despise my nephew and rightfully so but I assure you that he didn't tell me to show off his bravery or desperation. It is quite the opposite." She confessed, "It so happens that after I discovered the truth, I told Draco that he is unfit to make any kind of amends for his crime and I will put your family and Jean's friends – Eva and Edmound under Fidelius protection if he tries to harm or use them as his stairway to get to Adrian. Draco took my words seriously and said he would try to befriend Jean's family and friends in proper manner to reduce the tension between them. He was true to his words this time and while trying to do so he landed on that deal with you. So, his telling me that he is participating in that Lupus Venom testing was solely based on the intention to show me that he was genuinely sincere about it."

"Where is he now? Why didn't he come? Why did he send you instead?" Apolline was examining the parchment from St. Lupus's Lycanthrope facility with a serious frown, "Or is he not very pleased with my last batch of memories?" she asked with a highly detestable expression.

"Draco is ill, very ill." Audré was solemn and honest as she replied, "Last night, the night of Lunar Eclipse, took high tolls on his body and he almost died. I don't know how he survived but somehow he came back." She said and Apolline looked up from the parchment with a look of disbelief and shock, "He was lying on a garden bench and screaming at anyone who tried to approach him when my daughter Lillian found him this morning. When I realized that he can't even stand on his feet, let alone walk, I asked Julian to take care of him, called our family Healer Cloutier to check him for any serious injuries and decided to come and obtain the memories myself. Besides, I need them for another purpose too." she stated.

"What purpose?" Apolline seemed deeply troubled by Audré's words, "Jean doesn't know that I am giving them to Malfoy."

"I need to see them to give Jean some Healing sessions." Audré replied truthfully, "She is becoming increasingly resentful about her life and I fear for her sanity." She said and Apolline looked even more shocked than before, "She is a strong woman, Apolline, and in her mission to prove herself even stronger, Jean, never told anyone what happened to her or what she had been through in last six years. But like rusts erodes the strongest of irons, Apolline, these traumas are finally eating her and I can't just stand and watch." Audré shook her head firmly, "I need those memories to know what happened to her; it will help me take appropriate steps for her healing."

"I am so sorry, Audré, I didn't see it coming." Apolline looked pale and pained, "I married Jean off to Malfoy and I never realized that she is sacrificing her mental sanity in order to keep her son protected from that monster." She broke into tears and hid her face in her hands, "Jean…Audré…she is my daughter…I love her and I just can't take it…when she is sad or…depressed…I tried my best…believe me…I tried my best to be her mother…to have her share her troubles…sorrows…with me…" she chocked slightly and Audré encircled a comforting arm around the crying woman, "…but she is so mature…even for her young age…that she takes it…as some sort of weakness…to cry and tell me what is…in her mind..." she shook her head sadly, "…I remember the day she told me…Malfoy is here…in France…at Paris…she was so shocked…that she almost drowned herself in the showers…trying to scrub herself clean…from her past…from his touch…I couldn't take her out of bathroom…and Adrian was watching…curious…why his mother was crying like that…" she choked again, "…he takes his mother as a very brave woman, Audré…and Jean was crying like that…so helpless…so scared…it took me hours to calm her down…and she took her supper straightaway and lied down with Adrian in her arms…she is so dependent on that little boy that…she can't even sleep without him… otherwise, most boys his age have their separate beds…and Adrian too…can't stand being away from his mother…they are like one soul in two bodies…Audré!" she let out a heart breaking wail, "Audré! Why didn't you tell me that my daughter…my Jean is suffering inside…I would've lay down everything that I have…just to see her smile again…have her free of pains…everything Audré…I would do everything…for her happiness…could've asked me for all the memories, Audré…and I would never hesitate to give them to you…they are hers…maybe I didn't give birth to her…but she touched my heart in a way that no one ever did…" Apolline was breathing heavily between her sobs, "…but I just couldn't take it…when Malfoy asked them…like they are his property…like he can buy everything with his filthy money…I hate him…loathe him…despise him…I don't know if there is…any word that can…describe what I feel…when I see him…but I don't want him dead…no…" she shook her head firmly, "…death is too easy for him…to escape the crime he has done…he should be kept alive…to suffer…for the rest of his life…" in anger, Apolline's Veela features were becoming prominent now, "…I didn't tell you, Audré, but I cry every time I make duck pâté…they are Adrian's favourite…or when I see chocolate truffles…they are his favourite too…or when I make Jean's favourite Banoffee Pie…that is an English dessert and she likes it…a lot…I learned making it just for her… and I cry and I cook…Gustave remains silent when he makes those origami…" she directed at the mantelpiece full of Japanese paper art, "…there is no Adrian to teach...to show…to play hide and seek…" she sniffed and controlled her emotion, "…there is no baking sessions on Fridays…before that, Gabrielle, Jean, Adrian and I – we all used to bake cakes, cookies…and Jean and Adrian would fight over chocolate and kiss…and now the house is so empty…sounds echo in the hallways…there is no Adrian to run and Jean to follow…" she confessed, "…no one…believe me, Audré, no one has been able to overcome the shock of Jean's marriage to Malfoy…" she shook her head earnestly, "…imagine if we couldn't…how can Jean?" she dissolved in helpless tears.

Audré let the distressed woman in her arms cry her heart out. It seemed like Hermione, Apolline too sported a strong shell outside while her insides were very soft and sensitive. Her words about her empty home were true for it was what Audré had felt before Adrian came to her Château – that with its vast emptiness and echoes of painful pasts – almost suffocated her. But the little boy was like a blessing out of blue and now Audré couldn't stand to pass a morning without first laying her eyes on that innocent face that so resembled his father – Draco Malfoy; she couldn't think of a night when she hadn't kissed Adrian goodbye or an evening when they hadn't shared a story about Peter's adventure or stories of Sinbad the sailor, or an afternoon when she hadn't seen Adrian take a little nap and play with his little friends. He reminded Audré of the innocent childhood she had sacrificed for the sake of her father, of tender moments she had spent with her mother before her death, of childish dreams that she had seen when reading a story book, of all the goodness of a young heart that hasn't still be tainted with the evils of the world. Adrian was epitome of that goodness to Audré and she clung to him desperately and realized too well how Apolline felt without the boy and his mother.

"Cry, Apolline, cry; don't be shy." Her own voice was too constricted with emotions that Audré was having difficulty in speaking, "We may be elders and have to be strong to look after our families, dear, but we are humans…we are prone to emotions…" she blinked away her tears, "To speak the truth, I don't want you to give me those memories, Apolline, I want you…ask you…implore you to give them to Draco…and Draco only…" she said and Apolline looked up, her eyes bloodshot and expression stunned, "…they way you are giving them to him." She said firmly, "You see, he is always accustomed to getting everything he likes or wants. Draco's parents spoiled him to hell and he was always been _given_ everything he wanted. But now? He will have to _earn_ them. He will have to earn these memories. It is high time that he realizes that he _can't_ always have his way. That he can't always get what his wants. That his being a Malfoy doesn't make him invincible or indestructible. And your deal is making it very clear. You are doing it very well." She gave Apolline an encouraging smile, "If Draco is the _man_ he says he is, Apolline, he will _earn_ all of the memories from you and if he _is not_, then let him taste the bitter taste of failure. I just came because I am planning for another healing session on Saturday and I need to see and evaluate the memories properly before it. Today is Thursday, Hallowe'en is on Sunday and Rochés' hearing is on Monday; so that leaves me with just one day that is tomorrow – Friday to prepare. Otherwise, I would've waited for Draco to come and get them from you." She explained with a kind smile and Apolline nodded and straightened up.

"I am so sorry I broke down like that…" she looked uncomfortable, "I even forgot to ask you tea…" she looked mortified at the prospect, "come…come with me in the kitchen…we will talk over some tea and I will give you those memories." She stood up and they left the parlour for kitchen.

It didn't take for Apolline more than fifteen minutes to set down a tray full of croissants, tarts, crepes and tea before Audré who was curious to know how Apolline remembered the memories so accurately.

"I am curious to know how you remember all these memories by monthes." She confessed openly, "I mean, the memory that you say is of Jean's fourth month can be her sixth monthes too." she elaborated.

Apolline handed Audré a cup of steaming tea and smiled, "I have them written down by dates in my diary." She replied and Audré was astonished as to how this woman considered those memories as something very precious, "I am a midwife, Audré and I love my profession. I love it when an expectant mother comes to me and talks about her dreams of her unborn child; I love to see her shy smiles, her shining eyes when she rubs her little or big bump. Motherhood is a very special experience, Audré, it is not just having sex and conceiving a child; it is a beautiful journey to bring a new and healthy life in this world and I love to be a part of that journey." She said and Audré listened to her words, mesmerized, "There is so many things to feel, to understand when a woman becomes a mother. It is such an extraordinary experience." Her eyes were shining with new tears now, "Jean was the most exceptional case of motherhood that I have seen in my career of twenty nine years as a midwife. She loved Adrian so much, Audré, that sometimes I doubt even I loved my unborn children when I was pregnant and my pregnancies were not a result of assault. She was like a pregnant lioness who'd do anything for her baby. If you have seen the earlier ones you know some already but I assure you that I didn't give everything to Malfoy. I kept some precious ones for mine. There are ones where Jean would eat, puke and eat again thinking her _rabbit_ is hungry; memories where she would come back from work, take a bath, sit on her windowsill with her book and once a while during her study she would talk to her baby." Apolline was smiling as she mused, "She would ask him, 'do you love Mama, little rabbit?' or 'do you know that your Mama loves you a lot?' or 'I wonder how your hair will be like?' or 'don't worry he will never touch you. Mama is here, little rabbit.' and you know who 'he' is." She asked and Audré nodded, "I discovered it accidentally one evening and since then I used to hide in a corner to watch them talk – mother and baby – it was a bonding that I have never seen, Audré and I will never give those memories to Malfoy. They are priceless for me and I wrote them down on a notebook and I read them often; it is like a beautiful story…so full of wonders and hidden emotions." She smiled and tilted her head, "I am sorry, I am taking eternity." She excused herself, withdrew her wand and Summoned a phial from the kitchen counter, "I am giving you the memories that both Draco Malfoy needs to see and you need to work on Jean's healing." She placed the tip firmly on the temple and closed her eyes to concentrate.

It wasn't that Audré was seeing memories being withdrawn for the first time in her life; she had seen those many many times; she had even done so. It was actually the contents of those memories that made her apprehensive and eager to learn more about the journey that Hermione had taken to have Adrian in her life.

"Here it is." Apolline withdrew a thick and sparkling thread that wriggled like a worm from her temple and poured it on the phial, where they swirled, "These have some of Jean's most painful memories that _I, Apolline,_ know of. The rest is in your hands to explore and take out." She thrust the phial now full of memories in Audré's hands, "Remember, Audré I trusted you with my daughter." She gave her a pensive look and firm squeeze on her hands, "Help her, please." She implored.

"I will, Apolline." Audré assured her determinedly, "We are French and we never betray." She squeezed Apolline's hands back, "That reminds me that I couldn't thank you for your kind hospitality when Lillian visited your home last week. She praised highly of your cooking and Monsieur Gustave's graciousness." She finished her tea and stood up to leave, "Merci, for everything."

"It's nothing." Apolline waved her hand indignantly, "Actually, I am quite embarrassed that I couldn't take proper care of your daughter when she came here. She left so suddenly. I was planning to visit her and ask her to come again so that she could let me make up for the last visit when you came." She said sincerely and Audré smiled, "By the way, Audré, do you have anyone in your family who is related to Veela or is a Veela?" she asked her.

Audré frowned at the question, "Not that I know of." She replied truthfully, "My parents were not related or were not descendents of Veelas. We don't even have their physical features. Why?" she asked back, curiously.

"Well your daughter's blue eyes, silvery blonde hair and extremely pretty looks made me wonder if she has Veela blood in her veins." Apolline replied with a rather bright smile and convincing, "Does she?"

Audré considered the possibility, "Maybe there is, I don't know." She shrugged, "Her hair is after Morpheus who also had silvery blonde like all Malfoys have but her eyes are after mine. Anyway, we keep that conversation for another day when I come to learn cooking duck pâté from you." She winked and Apolline laughed, "Anything else?" she asked noting the slightly insistent look on her face.

"One last thing and then you can leave." Apolline escorted Audré to the entrance door, "What does Lillian like to eat?"

"Crepes." Audré replied simply, "Simple crepes with some chocolate sauce and cherries and my daughter is happy. She can literally live on crepes." She smiled slightly remembering how Lillian used to steal Julian's crepes too when they were young, "Thank you very much for this." she pocketed the phial full of memories, "and good day with your duck pâté." She waved her hand and bade Apolline goodbye before starting for the Apparition point.

'Draco, my boy, brace yourself for the hardest blow!' Audré thought resolutely before turning on the spot and disapparating into nothingness.

•••••

Draco was standing before the cracked mirror, his hands clutching the either side of sink and his head bowed as his sobs echoed through the bathroom which, except for the lone ghost of Moaning Myrtle, was otherwise empty.

"Don't…don't…"Myrtle's voice croaked from one of the cubicles, "…tell me what is wrong?...I can help you…" she pleaded.

"No one can help me…"Draco said, his whole body shaking from tumult of fear that incapacitated him, "…I can't do it…I can't…" he confessed helplessly, "…it won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he will kill me…and my moth…" the rest of the sentence died in his mouth as he shuddered at that thought. He gasped for air, looking up from the basin into the cracked mirror to find himself directly looking into a pair of green eyes behind round-glassed spectacles.

'Potter! Dumbledore's chosen one! The one who is making me go through this hell!' before he knew, Draco had whipped around drawn his Hawthorn wand and without a moment's hesitation, sent a non-verbal Stunning Spell at his arch-enemy: Harry Potter.

It followed a fight that ensued between them, smashing the mirrors and cisterns that flooded the place instantly while Myrtle screeched "STOP! STOP!" over the flying jets of curses that either missed or backfired. After several unsuccessful attempts to blast away Potter, Draco was getting frustrated and impatient when he finally cornered the Gryffindor as he slipped on water-clogged floor.

"Cruci-" he cried blindly but couldn't finish the Unforgivable as Potter's curse hit him midsentence.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" his opponent waved his wand wildly at Draco and moments later, an invisible sword struck him hard on face and chest. He felt gashes appear on his body while the blood he so bragged about squirted out profusely. Draco staggered backwards and collapsed on the bathroom floor with a great splash as his wand slipped out of his numb fingers.

Draco was shaking uncontrollably, trying to stop the bleeding and accompanied excruciating pain, when he saw a pair of horrified green eyes staring down at him before he drifted into a state of uneasy limbo.

He was standing beside an elegant and shining coffin where his body - its eyes closed, hands folded over his lifeless chest - was laid down dressed in funeral clothes as his mother's inconsolable wails pierced his eardrums.

"Draco! Draco!" Narcissa cried as a stony faced and forced calm Lucius tried to restrain her, "…my son…my only son…why didn't he tell me…I was his mother, Lucius…" she looked up at Lucius for an answer, "…why didn't he tell me that he…has been sent to kill Dumbledore…answer me...answer me…why my son should pay the price of your failure…why…why…why…" she was hysterical and breathless as she shook her husband violently, "…he was only sixteen, Lucius…couldn't you just keep him out of this…" she berated Lucius vehemently, broke free from his arms and landed beside Draco's dead body, gently caressing his pale cheeks, "Draco!" her whisper was barely audible now, "…my child…my poor child…what would I do without you…what would I do without you…what should I live for… what… should… I live… for…" she dissolved into tears and lost coherent speech.

Feeling extremely sad and helpless, Draco watched as his parents cried over his dead body, Narcissa howling and Lucius silently shedding his tears. He wanted so badly to reach out and wipe their tears, tell them that he had been a brave man and tried his best to succeed in the mission entrusted to him by Dark Lord and would've done so hadn't Potter killed him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But he couldn't. Instead, he watched them from his place beside his own coffin, powerless to convey the unspoken words which suffocated him even in his dead state until a high, cold voice ripped apart the mournful ambience of his funeral.

"Lucius! Narcissa!" Voldemort's voice was like silk dipped in honey as he addressed Draco's parents, "Don't cry, dearest! Don't cry!" he was gliding like an imposing black silhouette towards them with his pet snake Nagini hissing and slithering alongside, "Don't cry, Narcissa!" he came to a halt beside them, "Draco didn't die in vain! He died trying to uplift his family honour." He bend over Draco's coffin and run a long finger over his cheek delicately, the sight of which gave Draco shudders, "He was reluctant when I Marked him…I sensed it…I always sense…I always know…but he was brave enough to take up the mission I entrusted him." He straightened up and smirked cruelly at a shocked Lucius and speechless Narcissa, "So, don't cry Narcissa…" he said sympathetically as he withdrew his wand and Draco was suddenly visited with a foreboding sense of dread, "For I am going to send you join your son too." he declared as his wand lashed on air suddenly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice was full of malicious glee as a jet of green light burst out from his wand and hit Narcissa square on her chest; forgetting that he was already dead, Draco lunged forward to save his mother from the deadly curse but it was too late.

Narcissa's elegant body hang in midair for a fraction of second before it landed gracefully at Lucius's feet while Voldemort took a dead aim on his chest next, "So, Lucius? Ready to join your family?" he asked casually and a petrified Draco was staring wide-eyed at his father when he heard a peculiar song.

With immense difficulty, he opened his eyes and found a pair of fathomless black eyes staring down at him.

Severus Snape.

The man was tracing down his wand over Draco's wounds and muttering an incantation that sounded like a song; half of his blood lost, Draco was too exhausted to even lift his head up and he waited as Snape repeated the strange musical incantation twice before lifting Draco into a half-standing position.

"You need the hospital wing." He helped Draco walk across the slippery bathroom, "There may be a certain amount of scarring but if you take dittany immediately, we might avoid even that." Snape assured Draco over deafening echoes of Myrtle's screams.

Draco, his throat dry from earlier sobs and subsequent attack, was considering on enquiring about his parents from Snape when the scene dissolved like liquid ink on water and he found himself standing before the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

He was feeling uneasy, apprehensive, terrified even to open the door of the Cabinet that he had tried desperately to repair over past few monthes. His hands trembled slightly as he reached out for the intricately designed and heavy wooden door and he pulled it open.

A lone sparrow, its delicate throat slitted, was lying on the top shelf to prove that he has finally succeeded in his mission of repairing it.

Draco stared at the dead sparrow for a very long time before finally closing the door with a loud thud. He slumped on the dirty floor and looked up at the limitless ceiling as hot rivulets of tears slid down his cheeks. But before he could overcome the grief and guilt, the scene dissolved again and he was standing before Dumbledore, the man he had tried so hard to kill. His hand shook badly as he aimed his wand at him. Loud bangs and shouts were reaching their sanctuary as Dumbledore tried to talk him over the matter at hand.

"…no harm has been done…you hurt no body…" the old man's voice had no dread for his upcoming death, "…though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived…" over his words, Draco tried hard to concentrate on the Killing Curse but in vain, "…I can help you, Draco…" he said calmly.

The word, 'help' ignited in Draco the state of extreme helplessness he and his family was in, so he lashed out.

"No, you can't!" he gripped his wand more tightly to prove that his point was correct, "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco." Dumbledore was talking as if he was inviting him to a tea party, "…you are no killer…" he said and Draco couldn't help but stare at his Headmaster.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he asked more to himself than to Dumbledore, his resolution crumbling with each passing moment, "They thought I'd die in the attempt but I am here and…and you're in my power…I am the one with the wand…" Draco waved his hand to remind him that he indeed had one, "…you are at my mercy…" he tried to sound gleeful at the prospect but failed miserably.

"No, Draco, it's my mercy and not yours that matters now."

Dumbledore's proclamation was so solemn and sincere that Draco doubted if he had ever heard one like that before. He was staring at the man with utter disbelief when his companions: Bellatrix, Carrows, Rowle, Yaxley and Greyback - finally joined him at the top of Astronomy Tower.

"We've got orders, Greyback, Draco's got to do this." said Rowle, "Now Draco and quickly." His voice was urgent.

"Come on Draco! We don't have all night."

"Now, Draco! Quickly!"

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us can do it!" Bellatrix snarled at her nephew.

Draco contorted his face, trying his best to muster the courage that was needed to utter those two words of Killing Curse when Snape suddenly came out of blue. He seemed like a dead man walking as he pointed his wand steadily at Dumbledore who was for some strange and unknown reason, imploring him.

"Severus…please…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape's cold voice echoed around the tower and the flash of green light that has emanated out his wand, threw the frail old man out of it like a rugged doll.

Terror tore Draco's heart apart as the scene finally shifted to the eerie silence of Malfoy dungeons.

He was preparing for another go on the freshly violated body when Hermione's eyes opened.

But they were not hers. They belonged to someone else; someone Draco loved as his sister.

"LILLIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed and tried to roll over his sister's naked body as it changed its form, "I THOUGHT IT WAS HERMIONE!" he tried to show a legit reason behind his act.

"I wasn't Hermione, Draco, when you violated her. It was Lillian Malfoy all the time." his sister's voice weak and shaking from overwhelming emotion, "Your father kidnapped me, force-fed some of our modified Polyjuice Potion so that I looked like Hermione and imprisoned me here. Now look what you did to me? Look what you did to your sister?" she looked down at her injured body.

"LILLIAN, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Draco exclaimed and tried hard to get up but some invisible force was preventing him from doing so, "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I GET UP?" he asked desperately.

"You can't, Draco… because we are tied…forever now…" Lillian's voice was rasping, "…I am going to be…pregnant…now…and there is…no escape…" she dissolved into tears.

"NO! SHE IS MY SISTER!" Draco fought with all his might to detangle their joined bodies but it seemed to have a will of its own for it started violating Lillian once again, "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHE IS MY SISTER!" He fought to get control his own out-of-command body, "SHE IS MY SISTER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

But it seemed that his own body was unwilling to listen to him and it continued its exploits until Draco was completely spent.

"I AM SORRY, LILLIAN, I AM SORRY!" he apologized sincerely to the wailing woman underneath his heavy body, "I CAN'T STOP IT, I CAN'T BLOODY STOP IT!" he said helplessly, trying to pull out.

"You are a monster, Draco, you are…Lucius Malfoy's son and you are monster just like him." Lillian slapped Draco hard, "I should have never trusted you. You can't be my brother…You are a bloody rapist."

"I CAN'T STOP IT, LILLIAN, IT IS OUT OF MY CONTROL!" Draco bellowed at his sister, trying to make her see his helplessness, "STOP IT, YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE _MY_ BODY! LISTEN TO ME!" he tried hard to regain control of his own body.

"Are you still not satisfied with your punishment, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice was shaking from pain she was going through, "Why don't you kill me instead and finish this torture?" She asked vehemently.

Draco was petrified as he discovered his body was preparing to assault the same woman once again.

"NO! NO! SHE IS MY WIFE!" Draco screamed and fought with what was left of his strength to separate their joined bodies, "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHE IS MY WIFE! I LOVE HER!" He tried to kick his legs and separate their bodies, "SHE IS ADRIAN'S MOTHER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"No…no…not her…not her…AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Draco was halfway through assaulting Hermione when he screamed loudly and sat bolt upright.

He stared blankly at the curtain-drawn semi darkened bed room, panting heavily as he tried to recollect his memories on what had happened after he arrived at Château.

He remembered collecting the document of 'Voluntary Participation' from Chief Researcher Descartes who had also shoved a satchel of galleons in his pockets with it, coming out of the werewolf facility and disapparating, collapsing on the grass beside Apparition Point on his uncle's Château, dragging his exhausted body through dewy grass and climbing on a garden bench.

He recalled in listening to birds and trees when Lillian finally found him lying on the bench and his screaming at her, warning her not to touch him.

That much was all that Draco could remember well.

The rest of his memories were blur flashes of distorted images, sounds and touches. He vaguely remembered the face of his cousin, Julian, carrying him to his suite, giving him a much needed bath for Draco smelt horribly of vomit and putting him on bed; he recalled the frowning face of a man, he thought he had seen before but didn't know where, to give him some potion and the last thing that he could recollect about himself before drifting into the worst nightmares of his entire life was his plea to them:

"I don't want to sleep. Make it stop."

Draco's looked down at his hands; they were shaking so badly that he had to run them several times through his still wet hair to steady them.

"No, I didn't do it. It wasn't me." he repeated to himself over and over again, trying to assure that he hadn't assaulted Hermione and Lillian, "No, Draco, it wasn't you. You'd never touch Lillian…you can't even imagine touching her like that…" he shook his head vigorously, "…No, Draco, you didn't do that to Hermione…wasn't it enough when you did it to her last time…hasn't it caused you everything you had…you can't do it…it wasn't you...no, Draco, it wasn't you, Draco…" he kept muttering to make him belief the truth.

Draco was so preoccupied in his own troubled thoughts that he didn't notice it when his aunt entered his suite with a large tray laden with food and stood by his bed, observing him cautiously.

"Draco, I see…" she stopped midsentence as Draco, startled at sudden appearance of female voice, almost jumped out of his bed, took up his wand from night stand and pointed it threateningly at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her gruffly, "I will not have women in my room. Now get out of here." He pointed a stern finger at the door forgetting whom he was talking to.

Audré placed the tray on Draco's bed calmly and held her hands in surrender, "I mean no harm, Draco. I am your aunt. I am your aunt Audré." she tried to remind him.

"Whatever." Draco spat, "Now get out and take that…" he tilted his chin at the direction of the tray, "…with you." He commanded.

"What are you so afraid of?" Audré asked, showing no indication of leaving any sooner, "Why are you pointing your wand at me, Draco? What have I done to you?" she asked him in an innocent voice.

"I am not afraid…" Draco tried to appear bold, "…I am just not feeling…you are a woman…and I am…" Draco paused for a second to remember what he had done to the women in his dream, "…aunt, I beg you, please leave…" His demanding tone suddenly changed into a sincere plea, "…please leave, aunt…please…I don't want to hurt you…but I can't help it…I am a monster… and I will destroy you…like I destroyed Hermione…and Lillian…in my dream…" unable tolerate anymore, he slumped on the floor beside the bed and dissolved into tears.

Draco didn't know if he had ever cried like this in his entire life. Crying among Malfoys was taken as a deplorable showcase of weakness and he was strictly prohibited by his father, Lucius Malfoy, never to do so no matter what happened. Draco hadn't cried the day his father passed away, he hadn't cried the day Scorpius bled dry to death and he certainly didn't cry the day he stood beside Astoria's lifeless body. The only two times he had allowed his tears to flow was after Adrian rejected him after he married Hermione and after he came out of Hermione's second batch of pregnancy memories, realizing for the first time the extent of her sufferings and his involvement in them. Other times, no matter how sad or depressed he was, he had contained all his grieves, sorrows and tears inside him like a roaring river behind a well constructed floodgate. But today, after discovering that he was still capable of repeating the same damage he had inflicted on Hermione to the women he loved sincerely, that he was still the monster he so strived to outdo, Draco couldn't control his tears and broke down before his aunt.

"…aunt…please…go away…I am…not…a man…I am…Lucius Malfoy's son…I am…Draco Malfoy…a rapist…I destroy…women…I destroy those…whom I love…leave me…go away…" he shook his head as he choked over his tears, "…please, aunt…I am a…terminator…I am Lord Voldemort…I am Nagini…I devour on innocent…women…go away…leave me…to die here…alone…"

A soft hand ran through his hair and Draco jerked away, dragging his body away from the touch he knew was Audré's.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME!" he bellowed at his aunt, who looked pained and deeply troubled, "I SAID…DON'T TOUCH ME!" he repeated feebly, his strength almost drained from all the crying and shouting as he joined his palms in an begging manner, "Aunt, please…" he panted, "…don't touch me."

"Why, Draco?" Audré ploughed slowly towards her nephew and reached out to take his hands, "Take my hands, Draco, come to me." she offered gently, "Come to your aunt, son."

"No!" Draco's resolve was crumbling before Audré's words like it did before Dumbledore, "I will…hurt you…please go…" he begged.

"Come to me, Draco, come to aunt Audré." Audré's voice was soothing to Draco's overwrought nerve, "Come dearest, come here…come into my arms." She kept chanting, spreading her hands to welcome him as Draco finally crept into them like a little boy.

"Aunt! Aunt!" he exclaimed, bursting into tears of despair, "Why do you love me like this? Why? I am not worthy of it. I am a monster. I destroy… I don't deserve love… I deserve death… I deserve death… I deserve death." Draco cried out in desperation.

As he cried on Audré's lap, there was a rawness in it - like the pain was still an open wound. He clasped into Audré's midsection for support as if his life depended on it and his whole body shook from vehement outpouring of tears. His sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief but it was soon followed by a wave of emotions that broke him down completely. All his defenses washed away in those salty tears as he sobbed uncontrollably in Audré's arms and at last, when Draco looked up, he was a complete picture of loss, despair and devastation.

"Maybe…maybe not." He heard Audré murmured gently into his ears and she embraced her distressed nephew tightly, "It isn't out job to predict out death, Draco, for we are here to finish our mission in one life before we die." She said gently stroking his hair.

"I have no mission…I have nothing…" Draco confessed openly remembering the emptiness that he felt every day, "…mother doesn't even talk to me properly…Hermione doesn't even look at me…Adrian doesn't call me his father…what do I have to live for aunt?" his voice was trembling as he professed the hurtful truths, "…you say I am selfish…yes, I am…you say I am a Slytherin…yes, I am…but above all I am a human, aunt…even for a Slytherin, I have I a heart…I feel things that I never thought I was capable of…I couldn't take it when I caused that sparrow's death…I couldn't take it when Snape killed Dumbledore before my eyes…I couldn't take it when Voldemort fed that woman to Nagini…I couldn't take it at all…then why did I violate Hermione? Why? Why? Why?" he asked Audré distraughtly, "…where did this monster come from, aunt? Is it because I am Lucius Malfoy's son? Is it because in my veins runs the same blood that had been flowing through my ancestors for thousands of years? If I couldn't kill Dumbledore, how is it possible that I assaulted someone so violently?" Draco was hysterical now, gripping Audré's midsection more tightly, "I asked this question to myself many many times. Why did I do that? Why did you do that Draco? Why did you do that? You are not a murderer. You are not a womanizer. Then why did you rape Hermione? Why…why..why?" he banged his head on Audré's lap.

"I would never say it was mistake like you claimed earlier, Draco, because it isn't." Audré's voice was soft but firm, "Rape is a crime no matter what popular and pervert notions tries to portray it like – revenge, punishment, mistaken lust, or fulfillment of sexual desires. It is a grave crime; the second most grievous crime after murder and punishable only by death sentence; not even a life sentence in Azkaban or Château d'If would be deemed serious enough to punish the offender. You say you are not a womanizer, Draco, but you assaulted a woman in the first sex of your life. You say you are not a womanizer yet you unintentionally impregnated Jean in her first ever sexual encounter with a man. Is that a justification, Draco, to show on your part that you are otherwise a very charming man?" her voice was sharp, "Your reactions tell me that you had a nightmare of some kind where you assaulted my daughters - Lillian and Jean." she said and Draco shuddered at the mere thought of it, "If you are so repulsive to Lillian and me or any other woman with just one dream, something that didn't happen in the real, Draco, imagine how extremely frightened Jean was when _she_ slept after her assault, something that _was_ real!" Audré spoke out what Draco had been wondering himself, "If you are not a womanizer, not as selfish as _we_ claim, feel things that you never thought you could, then tell me why didn't you feel Jean's fears, her repulsion, distaste, disgust, abhorrence, repugnance, nausea, horror, aversion and abomination towards you earlier? Why now? After such a long time? After that awful dream?" she let out in one sentence and paused for some air, "You confess that you are not as selfish as we claim for a 'Malfoy' Slytherin you are and yet you understood the truth only after reality hit you. Isn't that extreme degree of hypocrisy?"

Draco was staring at his aunt, speechless for he had nothing to reply in protest.

"You want to know what made you do that rape?" Audré asked Draco, her eyes boring into his grey pair, "Ask yourself Draco, what is it that drives you when you are extremely emotional? Who drives you? Was that you?"

Draco blinked several times, trying to fathom the real meaning of the question when the answer suddenly dawned on him.

That voice!

The voice of the cackling man who ridicules him whenever he tried to support Hermione!

The voice he tried to kill when he half destroyed his room after finding a hallucinating Hermione in corridor!

The voice he tried to smother the day he smashed the mirror and cut his hands!

"I hear…a voice…" Draco confessed after a while, feeling like a stupid fool, "…it's not hallucination…it's something else…like it's me…but I don't know…where he lives…he kind of comes out…when I am…extremely vulnerable…very emotional…tries to persuade me…to do things…I don't know, aunt…" he stared wide-eyed at Audré, "…I don't remember…why I did what I did with Hermione…I was extremely angry…beyond anything…and this voice…my own voice…he told me to punish her…in worst possible way…and I did…and I did, aunt…and I did." he broke off.

Draco was petrified at the discovery.

So, he was a monster.

Not as Lucius Malfoy's son.

He was a monster as Draco Malfoy.

So, Lillian was telling him the truth in his dream. It was true then that a monster drives him though it didn't succeed the night Snape killed Dumbledore but it did succeed in the most gruesome way the day he assaulted Hermione.

"Kill him!" Audré's command was demanding and Draco snapped back to reality, "Kill him, Draco and that's your mission for life." she seemed to read Draco's thoughts and her voice was like a spark of fire, burning his blood, igniting him beyond any words, "Remember I told you to die that day when Narcissa threw you out of her room? I told you to die Draco but you didn't understand me at that time; I am telling you again. Clearer than ever: kill him, Draco, kill him. Kill him and die."

"How?" was the only question that Draco could utter.

Audré smirked and took out a phial full of silvery substance that Draco was certain were Apolline's memories, "The answer lies herein, dear nephew." She placed the phial before him on the floor, "But don't think that it is going to be an easy task. My duel instructor, late Monsieur Faure, taught me one thing very well and it is that an invisible opponent is always harder to defeat than a visible one. This monster that lives inside you, Draco, is _you_ in actual sense. It was born with you, he grew up with you and he drives you when you aren't noticing it. If you want true salvation, kill that monster and only then can you claim that you are sensible and selfless even for a Malfoy Slytherin."

Draco was still sitting on the floor when Audré Summoned the food tray to him and stood up to leave, "I have only three advices for you, dear nephew and I would ask you to follow them strictly if you want to succeed this time." She said and smiled kindly, "Eat. Watch. and Think."

And with that Draco's enigmatic aunt was gone.

Feeling a strange sense of determination coursing through his veins, Draco wolfed down on the food and cleaned up his plates in twenty minutes.

He eyed the phial that was still where Audré had placed it.

He needed to watch those memories.

The answer lied therein.

He must get rid of this monster.

Or he'll never get his mother, Hermione and Adrian.

Adrian: his sweet, little innocent son.

Hermione: his brave, intelligent and innocent wife.

And his mother, the woman who laid down everything she had to save him.

He was Draco Malfoy and if he, himself was standing on his way to his happiness, then he'd destroy himself to get to what he wanted, cherished and loved.

He would stop at nothing.


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: Thanks Mariel, Grovek26, arya and Zeehana for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_****This chapter is the continuation of its last counterpart 'Grape of Wrath part 3/2'. It deals with some common notions, superstitions, wrong ideas and most importantly insensible people that still prevail and will continue to prevail till the end of world. Every memory that will be written will contain some, if not a lot, about our surroundings and show how it shapes or shaped into persons that we are today. The hints are as always subtle for I want you not just read but to think too.**_

_****Since I am aware of the contents of the writing and extreme sensitive nature of the issue of rape, I would like to ask my readers a question, valuing their opinions, that 'what would they do if they were in Hermione's place?' I know the ending is set but I am curious to know how my writing has impacted their thinking. So, please let me know your feelings – be it PM or review and I promise I'll read them with extreme care. : ))**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**** Thanks to dear Amberjanus for help with invaluable advices on the chapter.**_

_****I found Benedick's Bittermints after quite a long research on internet on British chocolate products and chose it for the reasons described by Hermione.**_

_****Hermione's family history is courtesy to Wikipedia where I read articles on BEF, British soldiers in WW2, Créquy family and Hermione Lee.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_**Hermione's locket has been put in that page too.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For swear words this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 62: Grape of Wrath (Part 3/2).**

Being the descendent of The Noble and Ancient House of Blacks through his mother, Draco was provided with some inherent traits that he prided himself on: Ego, cunningness, recklessness and a certain disregard for the rules and laws. Those qualities were even more improvised when the blood of Malfoys - with their reputation of unparallel skills in achieving their means through direct, indirect or subtle methods – had mixed with the blood of Blacks in his veins for eternity. Draco, who had been confident even until the previous morning before the Lupus attack that he would somehow win over Hermione's heart with his hard work and dedication - something he was never accustomed of doing - was now appalled at his own stupidity.

How could he even think that?

That he can make Hermione see his changes, the changes that he had thought was more than enough for a Malfoy to have what he wanted?

That she shouldn't feel anything but repugnance at his presence?

That she should feel nothing but resentment at her own fate that has bound her with him?

After all, what had he given her, except for a life full of humiliation, misery and nightmares?

His aunt Audré was right in saying that he was being hypocrite when hurting Hermione for his own selfish means; that he doesn't understand the pain until the rock that he had thrown at others was pelted back at him.

He understood why Audré, instead of telling Hermione to accept her fate as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, had instructed Mr. Draco Malfoy to observe Monsieur Alexis Delacour and learn from the man how he has charmed Hermione's heart.

Because there was literally, no other way.

There were no shortcuts – no easy way to reach Hermione.

Because what he had been doing until now wasn't right - a notion that Draco never cared for if he was sure he would get his means in the end.

He can't charm Hermione to look at him just because he was her damned husband, even if he clad himself in the most admirable shade of blue from head to foot.

He can't make her talk to him politely because he had surrendered before her.

He can't make her concentrate to improve their frail relationship just because Adrian was suffering from social awkwardness in his school.

Most importantly, he can't make her leave Alexis forever to get along with him just because it would be considered adultery if it continued.

Hermione would never accept him, Draco, in the state he was now.

There was only one way: Draco has to slay this monster that resided inside him – that makes him lose control of what was left of his very little consciousness and embark on the journey to get the woman he truly admired.

Because Hermione can't be made to see his change.

No.

She will see his changes only when he truly changed.

Draco, his spirit renewed from his aunt's scathing speech on the graveness of his crime, grasped the phial full of Apolline's memories tightly, leapt to his feet and proceeded to retrieve his uncle's Pensieve from his study.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to fetch the shallow basin with runes etched around its edges to his own suite and when Draco lowered the Pensieve on his reading table, his heart was beating like a drum with a strong sense of purpose and determination.

He held the phial before his eyes and swirled the silvery liquids of the phial once before unstoppering and emptying the contents into the Pensieve where they made a graceful whirlpool.

Draco took a deep breath and closed him eyes.

He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that what he was about to witness would change his life forever.

He kept his eyes closed as he lowered his head, plunged it into the silvery surface and felt his feet leave the bedroom floor. Draco was falling through the space and time and then suddenly his feet touched solid ground.

The last encounter with Hermione's memories were still fresh on his mind and Draco kept his eyes closed stubbornly, too scared to open them.

"Maman, look! Jean received her first ever Beauxbaton letter!" Gabrielle's voice squeaked excitedly.

Thankfully it wasn't someone's insistent pounding on the door to open it because Hermione was on the verge of having a miscarriage and feeling safe at last, Draco opened his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes immediately as the sunlight flooded kitchen of the Delacour residence hit his sensitive retinas and blinking rapidly several times, he looked around the place.

The first person who came into his view was Hermione Jean Granger.

She was sitting on a chair beside Gabrielle with her back on him, her glorious brown curls flowing down her back and shoulder, examining a letter with immense interest.

The next thing that came into Draco's view was Hermione's baby bump, for it was quite visible now and came between Hermione's chair and dining table. She kept it modestly covered with a long black scarf that hung from around her neck.

Forgetting time, place and real purpose of his visit, Draco sat down on the chair just beside her, observing the expectant mother with deep sense of admiration and fascination.

Hermione was wearing a soft cotton brown and purple dress with a small bow on front, the brown shade of which matched her brown curls and mesmerizing eyes. Her eyes, Draco noticed looked sunken, which he suspected might be due to poor sleep and his face though pretty as ever, had a strained look on it as she scrutinized the letter.

"Aunt." she called Apolline after several moments of silent reading of the letter's contents, "I don't understand one thing. _'Dear Miss Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a pupil for academic year 1998-1999 in Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.'_" She started reading the letter aloud, "_'Below is the list of subjects to choose from._'" She continued reading her eyes trailing down the paper, "Then there is a list of subjects under the headings of _Natural Magic _and _Advanced Magic_. What do they mean by Natural Magic and Advanced Magic?" she asked and looked up from the letter.

Draco, who was been lost in his observation of Hermione until that moment, came to his senses as Apolline placed a glass of milk before Hermione and wiped her wet hands on her apron.

"Well, in Beauxbatons we give O. W. L. s after six years of education, not five like you do at Hogwarts." she set down before Hermione a plate of full English breakfast with fried eggs, sausages and bacons, "Seventh year is basically for specialization where students choose subjects according to the careers they want to pursue in their future lives." Apolline drew out a chair next to Draco and across Hermione, "'Natural Magic' is more akin to ancient magic with subjects that deal with Nature - like Herbology, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Divination, Basic Wandlore and similar things while 'Advanced Magic' is for those students who want to flourish their careers in Ministry or other placed with subjects like – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." She pushed the breakfast plate towards an apprehensive looking Hermione, who Draco noted gulped audibly at the stockpiled food, "Now clear that up, Jean. I specially made English breakfast for you today, keeping in mind that you are not accustomed to French breakfast."

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled feebly, "Aunt, I can't eat all that." she protested eyeing the plate with unadultered fear, "I mean, I can but not all of it. I am not Ron who I am sure would have asked more of it had you given it to him." She grimaced at the fried double eggs, "Besides, you know that I can't stand the smell of eggs."

"You need protein and calcium, Jean, you are at your fifth month and the baby is rapidly growing now." Apolline snapped at Hermione in a matter-of-factly tone, "Eggs are the best source of proteins so skipping them in breakfast isn't an option anymore. Even I couldn't stand the smell of eggs when I was about to have Alexis but I took them nonetheless." She pushed the plate more towards Hermione, "Now, leave that letter and eat. We can discuss about your subjects later." She said with a tone of finality and pulled a cup of café a láit towards her.

Unlike his first time in the memories where Draco had snapped, berated and begged Hermione to take food for the wellbeing of the baby inside her, he watched her plainly this time as Hermione folded the parchment and took up her fork.

"It tastes nice." She took her first spoonful of eggs and said approvingly, "The white sauce has masked the typical taste and smell of eggs." Hermione commented and shoved another spoonful with evident hunger, "What is it, aunt?"

"Crème fraîche." Apolline replied with a bright smile, "You liked it, didn't you? I know most pregnant woman like to eat something tangy and Crème fraîche is a naturally thickened fresh cream with a tangy flavor and a rich texture; it doesn't curdle or separate when heated. So, I choose it to give you a different flavour of eggs."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears of gratitude as she left her fork and placed her hand over Apolline's, "Aunt…" she voice was heavy with emotion, "…I can never… thank you enough for the love and care you have given me in last two monthes." she said in a constricted voice, "I don't know if anyone other than my own mother would've done this for me."

Apolline waved her hand and gave Hermione a look of mock stern, "I am warning you, Jean, if you ever say those sentences again…" she paused and arched an eyebrow, "…I am going to give you uncooked eggs with horrible smell for breakfast. Formality is something that we, Veelas, can't stand at all." She said dismissively.

Hermione let out a laugh, took up her fork and she continued with her breakfast.

As he watched her, Draco, for the first time in his life, felt from his heart that how extremely difficult it was to eat when one didn't feel like doing so. As a child, he had always thrown maximum tantrum when his food wasn't according to his liking and kept his mother Narcissa on the edge of her seat whenever he took his breakfast, lunch or supper.

The woman before him, with her growing bump, was now doing something that he himself doubted could've done had he been pregnant.

"Aunt, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione said carefully once Gabrielle finished her breakfast and left the kitchen with a low mutter of 'I am at papa's study', "You know that I still found a suitable job after I left that wretched library and though I have a small savings, I don't want to break them now. I will be needing that money when I have my baby." She placed a gentle hand on her bump, "But I need money to buy uniform, spellbooks, potion ingredients and other staff for Beauxbatons. How much do you think it would cost me?" she forked the sausage and took a bite from it.

Apolline looked thoughtful as she considered the question, "Well that depends, Jean." she said slowly after a while, "If you buy second hand books the cost will be lowered to half. Besides, I can take out Fleur's old uniform for you if you want to buy second hand uniforms. That will save your money too." she sighed sadly, "To tell you the truth, Gustave and I were planning to buy you everything as an early Christmas present but knowing you, the stubborn and proud Jean Granger who will not take anyone's favour, we backed off at the last moment." She took Hermione's hand on her own, "We didn't want to hurt your self esteem but know this, Jean, that we don't pity you. No." she shook her head firmly, "We love you and will support you in all your decisions. If you are contented with buying second hand books for Beauxbatons, I will be more than happy to accompany you to Les Halles. I am with you all the way and Veelas don't break their commitments till the last breath." she said solemnly.

Draco didn't know which information struck him harder: that Hermione would be buying second hand books and wearing Fleur's old uniforms for her school year or that she wouldn't take anyone's favour even when she was in desperate need of money. Need of money was something he had never experienced until very recently when he was given the challenge to buy a house for Adrian with his salary and he had always taken insane pleasure in ridiculing those who weren't wealthy enough, notable among them was Hermione's ex-fiancé Ronald Weasley and his flee-bitten brothers.

"Do you think I can accommodate my bump in Fleur's old uniforms." Hermione asked Apolline rubbing her swollen stomach gently, "According to Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration, Magic can't be used to obtain five principal things: food, clothing, money, shelter and medicine." She stated the law to Draco's general astonishment, "And therefore, I can't shorten or lengthen them with magic. We are like Muggles when it comes to basic needs." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, dear, I will alter her uniforms for you so that you can be comfortable in them." Apolline assure Hermione gently and stood up, "I will go and take them out. You finish your breakfast and come to your room." she said and with a small pat on Hermione's shoulder she left the kitchen.

Draco wasn't even prepared to leave the memory so early but Apolline's departure meant the memory would shift soon. He gave a last desperate glance at Hermione who was slowly drinking her milk when his surroundings blended into a blur of colours.

He found himself standing on an unfamiliar alleyway and from the surroundings he could only discern that it was Ruelle Les Halles: French Wizarding marketplace equivalent to British Diagon Alley.

'I don't understand.' He frowned slightly as he looked around and found Apolline standing just behind him, 'Why did she give me that memory?'

"Aunt, is there a shop where we can buy and sell antiques?" Hermione's questions brought Draco out of his musings, "I…"she paused and gave her surrounding a careful look, "I have something to do there." She finished her sentence, clutching her purse tightly.

Hermione, Draco noticed, was wearing a light purple dress underneath her baggy old Hogwarts robes which she had winded over her baby bump to cover it. The emblem of Gryffindor lion was still shining on the left side of her bosom and she polished it once before his eyes with evident love and longing. She was also under the Glamour Charm that made her beautiful brown eyes appear horrid green and Draco simply couldn't be more outraged at her disguised features.

'She just ruined her looks.' He thought dejectedly while passer-bys gave Hermione look of plain interest, 'Why I never noticed it before that she really looked good in Gryffindor scarlet?' he berated himself over his foolishness.

"There is one shop over there that sells antiques." Apolline seemed taken aback at Hermione's enquiry, "Why? What do you want to buy?" she asked her.

"Nothing." Hermione grabbed Apolline's hand and started at the direction she had previously pointed, "Please, aunt, don't ask questions and…and just take me there." she said in an almost hushed voice.

Her urgency and secrecy about something she wasn't willing to share even with Apolline made Draco wonder two things: what was Hermione's business in an antique shop and if it was such a well kept secret, then why was Apolline sharing it with him through her memory?

He followed them silently to one of the alleys that he knew led to potions ingredients shops for he had visited them to purchase special ingredients for Suicide Salt and soon he stood with them before a shop that can't be anything but a second hand jewelry shop.

Draco eyed the sign-board plastered above the door.

Black cursive writing was boldly proclaimed:

_**Naphtalines**_

Below was a shop with wide and long display windows on either side of the door with words etched across them: Antiquités on the right and Dentellés on the left pane.

"Antiques and laces." Draco muttered translating the words in English and looked at his companions who were proceeding for the door knob.

Draco followed suit and entered a dimly lit shop with strong smell of absinth in the air.

"Anyone here?" Apolline's voice echoed through the shop that appeared otherwise empty, "Anyone here?" she repeated her query again.

"Oui! (Yes!)" a singsong voice answered and moments later an old man with a large hump barged into the shop through the back door, "Oui!" he repeated and came to stand behind the shopkeeper's bar eyeing his new customers curiously.

"Anglais? (English?)" he arched a white and bushy eyebrow at Apolline, who to Draco's astonishment nodded proudly, "Tell me…" the old shopkeeper cleared his throat and addressed Apolline in heavily accented English, "What can je…pardon…what can I do for vous…sorry…you?" he corrected his sentence twice before finishing his question.

"It's alright, Monsieur, you can carry on in French." Hermione said kindly, "We understand French very well." She said, unfastening the drawstrings of a beaded small bag and thrusting her hand into it, "I have here something for sale." She fumbled inside and extricated what looked like a silver locket with several blue stones set on it, "Here." She dropped it delicately on old man's cupped palm.

The man placed a pinch-nez on his crooked nose and held the locket before his eyes.

"Le saphir…" (sapphire…) he commented and narrowed his beady eyes, "…on white gold…" he looked up from his scrutiny of the jewelry, "Where did you find it?" he asked her sharply."

"Do I look like a thief to you?" Hermione asked defensively, "It is mine. My mom gave it to me on my tenth birthday." She reached out and snatched the locket from old man's hand, "I don't think I will sell it to you now." she said and turned to leave the shop with Apolline who looked both surprised and sad.

"Non!" the man exclaimed and tried to stop Hermione from leaving, "I didn't mean to offend vous…you." He cried out and both the ladies stopped on their tracks, "…Je vais…I will give you good money if you sell it to me." he offered in evident desperation.

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Apolline placed a hand on her arm, stopping her, "How much?" she asked in a pure businessman voice, "But before you name any price, Monsieur, let me tell you one thing. My husband is Gustave Delacour and he runs a century old apothecary business here in Reulle Les Halles. I will report you to Ministry if you try to cheat my English niece." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"je…I won't." the old man croaked, "Please let me see it again." He held out his hand.

Hermione, Draco noticed, seemed reluctant this time to let go of the locket and she clutched the object tightly once, before dropping it on the old man's palm.

"I am nearly ninety and I am in this antique business for seventy five years, Madame Delacour. No one knows about antiques better than Old Clopin." the old man said proudly, tapping on his chest, "But I never cheated my customers." He was wheezing slightly, trying hard to speak in clear English, "I asked Mademoiselle Anglais about it because this is an Edwardian sapphire locket…very rare. The necklace is made of 14k pure white gold." He ran his fingers on the shiny chain, "And the round locket pendant has this round faceted vibrant blue sapphire center stone and some others at the periphery. I know stones and these sapphires, here, are graded as 'very good' clarity. I can give you one thousand galleons for this." he proclaimed.

"One thousand?" Hermione's mouth fell open, "Just…"she was stopped midsentence when Apolline snatched the chain and locket from Clopin's hand and tugged Hermione, "Let's go." She said dismissively.

"But Madame that's an old locket." Clopin's let out desperately, "How much more I can give for something that's second hand?"

"This is an antique shop, old Clopin. It is your business to buy and sell second hand things. So, you are not doing us a favour by buying it." Apolline snapped angrily, looking around the place, "And my niece's locket is a very rare antique; you said that yourself." She returned it to its owner, "So, if you are really interested, you'll give her three thousand galleons and not a Knut less than that."

"Two thousand, okay?" clopin's eyes, Draco noted, were greedy as he eyed Hermione's hand which fisted around the locket, "That's the highest I have ever given for something like that."

"Four thousand." Apolline declared, "And that is the least you can ever pay for something rare like this."

Clopin shook his head and let out a sigh, "Okay, fine, two thousand five hundred." He offered, holding his hands in air, "That's all I can give Madame and I assure you that no one here is going to pay you that sum for an old locket no matter how rare it is. We are here to do business not charity." He said pointedly looking at Hermione's almost shabby clothes.

Every nerve of Draco's body was on fire. He felt like lunging forward, drawing the hunchbacked man from behind his bar and slamming him hard on the floor.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed loudly, losing control of his temper, "How dare you insult Hermione just because she is wearing her old Hogwarts robes? They are way better than the filthy rag you are wearing, you stupid, old, hunchbacked prat!" he punched the man, thinking his blow will knock him out but his fist simply passed through thin air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Draco let out a hopeless cry stamping his feet on the floor.

"That's fine, aunt." Hermione's face was set as she approached the man behind the bar, "I hope you'll not pay me in Leprechaun gold." She warned the old shop owner.

"Of course not!" Clopin cried, sounding highly offended, "I told you, Mademoiselle Anglais, that Clopin has never cheated his customers."

"Yeah, like you tried to pay me one thousand galleons just a few minutes ago." Hermione countered boldly handing over the locket with chain to Clopin.

Clopin gave Hermione a oily and toothy smile that reminded Draco of the owner of Borgin and Burks at Knockturn Alley, "It is business, Mademoiselle and we always try to get maximum profit." He took out a wooden box and opened the lid, "Here is your money." He counted several thousand galleons and put them on a satchel before handing it over to Hermione, who was looking instead at her locket with a solemn sadness.

As he watched her, Draco felt a sense of loss, as if something he had loved and cared was lost forever and he would never get it back. He wanted so much to be present physically beside Hermione as she sold something that from her gloomy looks suggested was very dear to her. But the barrier between time and space kept them apart until the memory shifted and he found himself again on another shop.

This one, Draco noticed, was bigger and crammed with books as people of different ages and walks of life browsed through them and chose their suitable ones.

"Oh, aunt! I love this smell!" Hermione's excited voice reached his ears over the low buzz of crowd and Draco turned to find her standing with Apolline, her eyes closed as she sniffed the pages of an old and yellowish book, "I love the smell of old books and fresh parchments." She said passionately and closed it, taking out the letter from Beauxbatons, "I am taking Advanced Magic curriculum and the books I need are…" her words were lost as she started checking the list of books while looked around the book shop.

Being the mighty Malfoy he was, Draco had never set foot on second hand shops to purchase books. Flourish and Blotts was the only place he would visit once a year and before he did, his father, Lucius Malfoy would send an owl to the owner asking him to keep the shop free from common customers until his son, Draco Malfoy, finished his purchase of books.

That being the general rule for Malfoys, Draco had never known how it felt to shop in narrow, book crammed shops where the air scented heavily of old moth as the other buyers bustled past him.

He watched in fascination, how Hermione, even with her protruding bump, skillfully walked around the crowded shop, picking up books and dropping them on a basket held by Apolline, who, like Draco, was also watching her with interest.

His heart ached to reach out and take the basket from Apolline's hand and bring a chair for Hermione so that she can take sit and take some rest while he browsed the books for her.

"I think we are almost done." Hermione declared at last, her face shining like the glowing sun outside the shop, "Some of my old Hogwarts book will suffice for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I just need some parchments, quills and ink bottles." She stated.

"That's over to Lucky Hercules, the first hand book shop." Apolline informed Hermione and she gaped at her.

"_Lucky_ Hercules?" she repeated after Apolline, "That's a _book_ shop?" she gave her a skeptic frown.

Apolline waved an indignant hand, "I know that the name is ear catchy but that's the real purpose of naming it; so that people feel curious, visit the shop and buy something."

Hermione nodded half-amused, half-exasperated, "Yeah right. Now let's go and pay." She started for the bar when she collided with a man.

"Hey moron! What the hell do you keep…" Draco started furiously but stopped midsentence as a mortified looking Alexis straightened up.

"Pardon moi, Madame…" the man stopped in midsentence, "Jean! Maman!" he exclaimed, his wide eyes darted between the two women as he recognized them, "What are you doing here? I am sorry, did I hurt you?" he looked at Hermione's bump anxiously.

Hermione, rubbing her shoulder now, shook her head, "No, Alexis." She replied and smiled feebly, "I am fine. We are here to buy my books for Beauxbatons."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Apolline looked beside herself in astonishment, "Shouldn't you be at your office?" she asked and checked her watch.

"I was." Alexis replied, taking the basket from his mother's hand that full of Hermione's school books, "I came out for lunch and met one of my old classmates from Beauxbatons in a café. We talked for some time and he asked me where he could buy rare and old books. I said there is no place better than _'The poor man's books'_ and brought him here." He pointed at the slanted writing on the shop window that was evidently the name of the second hand book shop, "I was just taking him for a tour around the shop when I collided with Jean." he turned his gaze at Hermione, "I am really very sorry, Jean, I didn't notice you in this crowd." He said in all sincerity.

Hermione smiled and it wrenched Draco's guts painfully, "I am fine, Alexis. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose." she assured him.

Draco didn't know why he was fisting his hands and why his heart swelled and tried to burst out of his chest in resentment.

"Hey, Alexis…" a loud call brought him into his senses and he found another man with sandy hair and face pointed like a rat, joining the little group of Hermione, Apolline and Alexis, "Where are you, buddy?" he asked him jovially, "And who are these charming ladies?" he tiled his chin at Alexis's female companions.

"Noël, meet my mother, Madame Apolline Delacour." Alexis introduced his mother to the rat faced man who gave her a wide grin, "And this is Mademoiselle Jean Granger and she is …" he couldn't finish because Noël has let out a gasp, eyeing Hermione's bump.

"You got married?" he exclaimed loudly and the shop suddenly became very quiet, with everyone looking around for the source of such outburst, "And you going to be a father too! Alexis! My naughty boy! Why didn't you tell me about it? You brought me here to introduce me to her, didn't you?" he chided his horrified looking friend, "Your wife is so young and she's already pregnant! I must say you are quite a _potent_ man." Noël gave Alexis a mischievous grin eyeing Hermione's baby bump.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Draco bellowed and whipped out his wand, ready to curse the insensible man into oblivion, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? ADRAIN IS MY SON. HE IS DRACO MALFOY'S SON!"

Hermione was ashen faced and staring at Noël petrified while Apolline simply glared at him.

"I am extremely disappointed, Monsieur Noël, to say that I didn't know that my son was associating with such ill-humoured man like you." The half-Veela said scathingly, "Jean is my _niece_ not daughter-in-law and she is visiting France to continue her studies after her parents' and husband's death at the war against The Dark Lord." She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, snatched the book basket from Alexis and stirred her out of the group without another backward glance.

As he followed them, Draco was sure that had it not been a memory he would have gone back and cursed that damned Noël so severely that he would never dare to speak again, let alone in public.

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she paid the cashier more than the original sum which the man returned her with a frown, "Ce est de l'argent supplémentaire que vous me avez payé." (That is the extra money that you paid me.) he handed her an excess of ten galleons.

"Cool down, Jean." Apolline placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and took the book packages from the shop keeper's assistant, "Let's go to Lucky Hercules. I am sure you'll like it."

"I am not sure, aunt." Hermione let out a sigh, "I am in no mood to run into another friend of yours or uncle Gustave or Alexis." She rubbed her forehead wearily, "Can we go home?"

"Why not!" Apolline guided Hermione out of the shop, "Let's take the metro." She offered a rueful Hermione as she started thrusting the book packages into her beaded bag to Draco's immense astonishment.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione replied to Apolline's stunned look, "I did to keep our belongings safe when we started our hunt for Voldemort's soul pieces or better called Horcruxes. He had seven of them and one of them was my friend Harry." she said with a tinge of disappointment mixed with pride.

"No doubt why people feared him like that." Apolline commented as Hermione tucked the bag inside her robe, "I have heard about those Horcruxes from Fleur. Imagine if a man could do that his own soul what can he do to others?" she asked as they proceeded for the magical entry of Ruelle Les Halles that Draco knew was hidden inside a Muggle ATM booth in Les Halles metro station.

Draco followed them silently and patiently, wondering why the memories were so detailed and long this time; not that he had any complaints about it but there seemed to be another reason behind Apolline's giving him such memories that appeared seemingly unrelated.

Hermione and Apolline were passing by a shop that Draco hadn't paid much attention when she suddenly stopped and Draco, trying to prevent himself from colliding into her, failed and walked straight through Hermione and landed on the street on all fours.

"Benedick's Bittermints!" Draco, getting to this feet once again, heard Hermione exclaimed softly.

"What's that?" Apolline asked her, looking at the shop's display that sported some black and green coloured boxes with elegant writing across them – Benedick's Bittermints.

"That's dad's favourite after dinner mints." Hermione replied breathlessly, pushing open the door of the sweet shop named 'Bretty Mundt's Candies and Chocolates' and disappearing inside.

"Strange." Apolline commented as she followed suit and with her, Draco too entered the sweet shop.

"Can I have one of those?" he heard Hermione asked the salesman, pointing at the display case.

As the man obeyed and handed her a round tube shaped box Draco peeped over her shoulder to get a better view of whatever has caused an uplift of Hermione's previous morose mood.

The label on the black and green box said:

_Benedick's mint collection's_

_Bittermints._

Underneath it was another writing:

_Chocolate contains 95% cocoa solids_

"Bendick's is a very famous after-dinner mints that were first made in Kensington in 1931." Hermione examined the box with pride as she showed it to Apolline, "The chocolates, awarded a Royal Warrant by Her Majesty The Queen in 1962, have been manufactured in Winchester since the 1950s. My parent's, Thomas and Adeline Granger, are dentists and they don't like eating sweets very much except for these Benedick's Bittermints and the Toothflossing Springmints that I bought for them from Honeydukes sweet shop. You see, they were very serious about dental hygiene." Hermione's smile broadened as she talked about her parents who Draco knew resided in Australia under false memory, "Basically they are peppermint patties and have a pleasantly minty aroma about them. I am no cook or food expert, aunt, but I know one thing about chocolates – the higher the cocoa content the bitter the taste. These have almost 95% cocoa meaning they are bitter but its taste is counteracted by the intense mint flavour of the patties that they coat." she said brightly, "How much is…" she turned the box to check the price and let out a gasp.

"Twenty five galleons?" Hermione blinked several times at the small label underneath the box and looked up at the shop assistant who was frowning deeply at her, "That outrageous! It only costs one galleon in Muggle shops that is five British pounds and Benedicks is a _Muggle_ sweet."

"Sorry, Madame but that isn't a Muggle sweet." The salesman looked extremely affronted at the idea, "We don't sell Muggle products. Monsieur Benedick is Madame Bretty Mundt's second husband and she created these Chocolate coated peppermint patties specially after him. You must have made a mistake."

"I can't make a mistake." Hermione protested furiously, "I have been eating these ever since I was five and I _am_ a British woman. I know my country and its products better than French do." She said haughtily and slammed the box on the counter, "Bloody cheats." She said and Draco was half amused and half astonished at Hermione's choice of swear word for she had never used anything more than 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' on him while they were at school, "I thought I'd buy a box but now, I am not spending my precious money behind these frauds and swindlers who cheats their customers for their lack of knowledge by overcharging them for purchases." She declared and left the shop without a backward glance.

With every passing moment, Draco was becoming confused and unsure of his real purpose inside Apolline's memories. Previously they had been a mean to know Hermione when she was pregnant with Adrian; but now these memories were vital for his new mission: killing the monster who resided inside and no matter how hard Draco tried he couldn't relate the memories of Muggle chocolate box with it.

The scene shifted again and this time, Draco found himself in Delacour kitchen with Gustave frowning at a piece of parchment that appeared like a letter.

Draco immediately looked around for Hermione, for his sole purpose was to watch her undisturbed in these memories, but the woman wasn't present there. Instead, a grave looking Apolline was scrutinizing Gustave's expression with care.

"She is coming on Saturday." Gustave declared with apparent distaste crumpling the letter rather than folding it and Apolline grimaced, "We can just hope that everything will be fine during her weeklong stay with us. Apolline, dear, please tell Jean to steer clear away from our _esteemed guest_ until the week is over. If necessary, explain the gravity of the situation to her as softly as you possibly can. I don't, under any conditions, want her to think that she is a burden on us for she isn't." Gustave said to his wife who nodded and stood up.

Draco was feeling curious to know the real identity of the 'esteemed guest' that has caused so much dark excitement in Delacour household. He followed Apolline as she went upstairs for Hermione's chamber of suites.

The one person Draco was craving to see was sitting on her bed, her knees supporting a thick tome as she scratched her head absent-mindedly with a quill. Hermione was already in her nightclothes, her baby bump protruding out which made her look even more adorable and beautiful to Draco's keen eyes.

"Aunt!" she whispered softly and moved away a little to give Apolline some place to settle on her bed, "You don't have to come every night and check if I have taken the milk." She said reproachfully, showing Apolline an empty glass on her night stand, "True that I don't feel like eating but I know my baby needs it." she smiled rubbing the bump gently.

"I, sometimes, envy your little rabbit." Apolline placed a soft hand over Hermione's hand and smiled, "I can tell that this baby is going to be the luckiest baby in entire universe with a mother like you, Jean." she said pleasantly.

With living example of Adrian before his eyes, Draco couldn't agree more. Ever since the start of his visits on the memories, he was craving to touch his son that was growing inside Hermione and now with Apolline's hand on the baby bump, he finally got the golden opportunity. Realizing that the memory contains sight, smell, touch and all other sort of sensory modalities, he sat down on the bed behind Apolline and placed a hand on Hermione's bump.

The first feeling he had was totally physical – that Hermione's bump was quite firm. The next feelings were a mixture of emotions that send joy and grief in equal measures through his numb fingers to every part of his taut body.

The knowledge, the assurance and the extreme contentment that a little life was actually inside this mound brought tears of happiness in Draco's eyes. It was the second time he had cried out of happiness, the first time being when Scorpius was born. His hand with its fingers splayed on Hermione's bump tried to feel the life that would become Draco's heart beat in six years time.

"Adrian… my Adrian is there…" his voice croaked in strangled emotion, "…son, can you feel your father's hands?" he asked forgetting the reality that he wasn't present when they memory took place, "…can you feel that I am here? Can you feel that I love you more than anything in the world…that I will give and do anything to spend more time together…Adrian, you are father's only hope for living…for fighting…just like you were to your Mama, Hermione…you are the reason I live, son, you are the reason I live…" Draco broke off and hung his head.

It was one of those very rare moments that Draco wished he could turn back time and be present with Hermione when she was carrying Adrian. The girl has turned into a beautiful woman before his very eyes and Draco kicked himself mentally for hurting her so badly. It was feeling beyond remorse, shame or any other feeling on that matter. It was extreme grief and resentment of losing himself the opportunity to be with the most extraordinary woman that was Hermione Granger.

"You have every right to hate me, Hermione." Draco whispered to her, "You have every right to hate me and even I have every right to hate myself for what I did to you. How can I even think that I can ask forgive…" he gulped, swallowing the rest of the words that were burning his throats like a bad dose of poison.

"Jean, I am here to tell you something." Apolline's voice was solemn but there was a tinge of urgency in it, "But before I proceed, promise me that you will not think of leaving our home once I am done. Can you promise me that?" she asked Hermione and Draco looked up, wondering what might she tell that could compel Hermione to take such decision.

"Okay." Hermione, Draco noticed, was cautious as she agreed, "I will not leave your home." she declared.

Apolline took a deep breath and gently rubbed Hermione's bump under Draco's hand, "We are going to have a guest this Saturday. She is Gustave's aunt and…" she paused evidently choosing right words, "Her name is Margot. She is almost seventy five but still very fit for her age."

Draco's brain was now running on full speed trying to discern reasons as to why Gustave and his entire family seemed depressed rather than delighted for the upcoming visit.

"Aunt Margot or Aunt 'Maggot', as Gustave likes to address her, is not a very pleasant person." Apolline continued, "She picks on very little things from why the bread crumbs on kitchen counter aren't cleaned to why the tea is lukewarm instead of being hot or why the plants aren't growing properly to a lot of other things. She is so disapproving of everything that surrounds her that even her own children don't like her and they keep sending her for visits to her relatives so that they can breathe some air." She said and Draco was reminded of his aunt Bellatrix and her suffocating presence in Malfoy Manor, "So, this Aunt Maggot will be arriving here, our home, on Saturday to stay for a week. Thanks Nostradamus, it is a week this time because last time she stayed for a whole month and Gabrielle was so irritated that she spent her summer at her friend's home posing that she had lots of homeworks to do just to be away from this old Crone." She said and Hermione snorted in amusement which gained her an arched eyebrow from a frowning Apolline.

"Don't take me wrong, aunt, but your aunt 'Maggot' reminds me of Harry's aunt Marge." She said and Draco realized that Hermione was talking about Potter's aunt. "She was also a horrible woman and once she said that Harry's mum was a…" she paused just when Draco becoming interested to know more, "Never mind; so, when this woman, Marge insulted his parents, Harry accidentally lost control of his magic and blew her up like a balloon. She was rescued several hours later, successfully punctured, and had her memory modified by the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad of the Ministry of Magic." Hermione and Apolline were laughing in chorus when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione piped and to Draco's dislike, Alexis walked into her bedroom, holding a thin package wrapped in brown paper.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, maman and Jean." Alexis's voice was gentle and his steps measured as he approached the pregnant woman sitting on her bed, "I…" he cleared his throat audibly, "…found this on 'Lucky Hercules' when I went there to purchase some parchments and quills…" he held it out to Hermione who took it with a smile that wrenched Draco's guts painfully, "…and I bought it for you…thinking that you might like it." he finished as Hermione unwrapped the package.

"Tinybubbles…" Hermione took out an elegant looking light blue diary and read the Heading on the cover, "Baby Journal?" she looked up at Alexis in immense surprise, "For me?"

"I bought one for Fleur too." Alexis was suddenly very defensive, "Mamam says pregnancy memories are very precious and one should write them down while there is time." He said reasonably as Draco scowled at him, "Have a good night, Jean." he said before leaving abruptly.

"Alexis very ashamed of his friend's conduct that day on bookshop." Apolline commented once her son was out of the bedroom, "He is also very reserve with women so he can't apologize to you directly. That's why he bought this journal for you, as a sign of sincere apology."

"But that's not Alexis's fault." Hermione's words were enraging Draco, "His friend behaved the way those awful women at the library were behaving with me and believe me, aunt, I am quite accustomed to it now."

"But I am not." Apolline countered, "How dare that moron…" she paused and took a deep breath, "Anyways, Jean, we can talk about it later. The thing is this aunt Margot is also very disapproving of pregnancy out of wedlock and chances are that she might abuse you if she finds out that you are not married. She is also…" Apolline paused, biting her lips and Draco wondered if she was trying to hide something from Hermione, "I implore you, Jean, please keep to your quarters for the time she is here. I don't want you hear the same thing over and over again and I am certainly not going to lie to her that you husband is dead, like I did to Noel, for that will be under valuing your sacrifices for your baby." She shook her head firmly, "So, just keep away until it's over and I'll arrange for her stay as far as possible from here so that she doesn't poke her nose into your sanctuary." She took Hermione's hands on her bump, "Please don't take me wrong, Jean, I am in no way ashamed of you or afraid of her taunts. I just want to you to be happy when you are going to have this very special baby." She caressed the bump gently, "I just can't take it when someone insults you and she is our guest just for a week…" she was cut off when Hermione hugged her suddenly.

"Aunt… please don't explain anymore." Her voice was constricted with emotion, "…I know what you feel for us…me and my little rabbit…after all you have done in last two monthes, you could never pity me or be ashamed of me…so please don't explain…" Hermione released Apolline, "I am glad that I accepted Fleur's offer and came here. Otherwise, where would I've found such a wonderful aunt?" she asked her fondly.

"I am glad that you did, Jean." Apolline was smiling while her eyes shone with tears "I love children and soon we are going to have a little rabbit jumping up and down our home. That brings me to the issue of your uniform." She said as if remembering something suddenly, "I have already altered them for you and I think they'll fit on you perfectly now." she said and clapped twice when an aged-looking elf appeared and bowed before them.

"Aunt, I have something to give you." Hermione said once Apolline asked the elf to bring the altered uniforms for Hermione, "I have this money…" she took out a drawstring pouch from one of the drawers of her nightstand, "…I want you to separate two thousand galleons from it and keep them safely in your room. I'll be leaving for Beauxbatons in two weeks and that's all the money I have. I want to save a large sum out of it for my baby because I am not sure when I'll get a suitable job and cost of living has increased so much these days." She said and Draco fisted his hands, "I didn't tell you something that day, aunt." Hermione's tone was of pain and confession, "I knew you wouldn't let me do it if I told you about it…" she bit her lips and closed her eyes, "That locket… I sold that day… was my mum's… last keepsake…" her words dug deeply into Draco's heart, "…I left behind everything I had from them…when I used…that Memory Charm on them…but I just couldn't…leave behind…that locket…I thought that someday…" silent tears were spilling from Hermione's closed eyes, "…when everything is over…everything is fine…I'll look for them…bring them back…I don't know how…but I just had this tiny faith in me…that if I showed mum this locket…she might remember her…only daughter…and I sold it…because life doesn't run by emotions…you must have money in your pocket and…I have a baby to look after too…" Hermione succumbed to tears finally.

"Oh, dear, dear…" Apolline encircled comforting arms around Hermione and embraced her, "Such a brave girl…such commendable courage…" she cooed into her ears, "You are right, dear, I wouldn't have let you sell it had I known that it was your maman's last remembrance. I would've persuaded you borrow money from me." she said as Hermione sobbed on her bosom, "Don't worry, I'll go and buy it back tomorrow."

"No, you won't." Hermione said sternly, looking up at the half-Veela, "Please, aunt…please try to understand…I can't take your favour more than I have already taken. You and your family have already done so much for me…for us…I don't have to pay for house rent, food cost, medical bills when I stay with you…I can't…even my parents and my mum, whose locket I've sold wouldn't allow me to take someone's favour without returning some." she said and Apolline gave her a resigned look, "Please, aunt, just love me…support me…help me with your presence…that's all I want…I don't need your or anyone's money…for all the money in the world can never add up to what you have given me in last two monthes."

Draco watched, mesmerized, enchanted and sad, how these two women sobbed in each other's arms until the high-pitched voice of a tiny elf announced that she had brought Hermione's uniforms. As the scene shifted immediately with it, he felt an extreme sense of loss engulf him; it was as if he had given up Astoria's wedding ring that he still kept in his iron-safe with so much love and care as the last keepsake of his beloved dead wife.

Draco wasn't interested when the next memory started, a hollow pain gnawing his insides, so he paused the moment and came out of the pensive to collect his thoughts.

Draco's bedroom was plunged in darkness but no darkness was greater than the one he harboured within. He had been looking for some possible clues to defeat this monster that has caused both Hermione and Adrian to go through the worst possible days of their lives but the memories seemed empty on that regard. Draco paced around his bedroom several times, thinking hard and trying to understand what they could possibly mean and why Audré said that 'the answer lies within'.

Draco felt agitated that Hermione had willingly parted herself from something that treasured for a baby that was almost thrust into her life. He realized that it was no ordinary sacrifice for Hermione, the expecting mother, had let go of her own mother's last relic – an emotion, Draco suspected only a mother can understand.

"Why does she always have to be so strong?" he asked himself helplessly, angry that he had indirectly caused Hermione to be so, "Why can't she just take the money from Delacours and save her mother's locket? At least she could've borrowed some and returned it to them once she found a suitable job."

But the answer he looked for was non-existent and Draco paced impatiently before deciding to dive into the memories for the answers again.

He landed on Apolline's parlour which apart from the whole family of Gustave Delacour was one member extra, a witch that reminded Draco of old Hags he had seen in Knockturn Alley during his visit there with his father.

"Totally disagreeable…I told them straight off to leave my home, Gustave…" she was jabbering in rapid French as Draco translated them inside his head, "…how dare they…a Mudblood in my household!" the hag-witch clutched her heart in evident horror and that was when it dawned on Draco.

The real reason behind Gustave and Apolline to conceal Hermione's presence wasn't her pregnancy; it was her blood status that this hag wouldn't approve of.

"I just can't take it when I see those Mudbloods walking around my neighbourhood as if they own the place." Gustave's aunt Margot snapped as Apolline handed her a cup of tea with a very strained smile, "I told my son and his wife that they are not to allow these abominations in our esteemed households." She sipped her tea through pursed lips and Draco felt like taking the teacup from her hand and spilling the hot beverage on her face for using that horrible word repeatedly, "No Mudblood in my home." she declared proudly.

"What the fucking household do you think you have, old bitch?" Draco was enraged beyond anything for use of word he himself had repeatedly used on Hermione and Muggleborns like her, "I bet it's a shitty pigsty compared to mine - the House of Malfoys, fit for hags and smelly pigs like the kinds of you to sleep and live." He spat, "Pureblood?" he asked indignantly, "No one in this whole world has purer blood than us – the Malfoys that has been running through our veins for ten centuries." He said proudly, "You lot are nothing but false Purebloods with dirty gutter-water running through your veins."

"Aunt, I would request you not to use _that_ word in my household." Gustave's voice might be patient but was a filled with a low warning note, "This is my home and therefore only my rules are applicable here."

"That's the reason you house isn't aspiring enough, Gustave." Margot snapped, giving Apolline a disapproving glance and looked back at her nephew, "Marrying half-Veelas? I have never heard of such a thing in my entire life."

"Well you have seen one." Alexis was solemn but his dark eyes were burning in slow fire at the open insult of his mother, "I guess that's a lesson of a lifetime."

Draco was on the verge of taking out his wand and using a Severing Charm to remove the cutting tongue of Margot when the memory shifted and he found himself standing in the gardens where Margot seemed to inspecting the plants.

"I thought Veelas knew how to take care of plants." The hag commented with look of extreme dismay, "I have never seen such dead plants in my entire life."

"Keep talking and your _life_ will be over by my hands." He heard Apolline mutter under her breath as she showed shrubs that were otherwise perfect when a silver otter landed before her.

Draco blinked several times at the tiny animal before the meaning reached his angered brains.

It was Hermione's Patronus and she was in need of help.

He watched in horror as the otter opened its mouth and uttered a single word: rabbit.

"Whose Patronus is that?" Margot was giving the silvery creature a suspicious look, "Nasty little things." She remarked darkly.

"It's Gabrielle's." Apolline lied smoothly, "I think she lost her pet rabbit or something and sent me her Patronus." She said hurriedly and turned to leave the garden, "Aunt, why don't you check on the orchard while I go and see what's wrong with her?" she offered with a bight simper, "I'll be back in a minute."

As Margot nodded with a permanent scowl plastered on her face, Draco followed Apolline who almost ran into the house in pursuit of Hermione's suite.

Hermione was lying on her bed, breathing heavily while a book was propped against her bump when Draco and Apolline found her.

"Aunt…aunt…" Hermione squeaked loudly, "My rabbit is moving." She said excitedly and placed Apolline's hand on her bump, "Aunt, did you feel that?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears.

It didn't take Draco another second to place his hands on Apolline's hand to feel his son, Adrian inside Hermione.

It was peculiar sensation: like large worm was wriggling under a thick layer of felt or cushions and for Draco, it was most wonderful experience of his entire being.

"Adrian, my son! He is moving!" he cried and tried to concentrate hard on the feeling under his palms, "He is moving and he is alive. He'll be born healthy. He'll be strong and he'll be my son, my Adrian." Draco was smiling and crying at the same time when a cold voice punctured the highly emotional ambience.

"I knew it, Apolline, I knew that you are lying to me!"

His elation evaporated, Draco whipped around to find a furious looking Margot, her hands on her hips, staring at the pair on bed.

"Who is she?" she demanded next as Apolline stood up slowly and helped Hermione sit, "I asked who is she?"

"She is my niece." Apolline's voice now rivaled Margot's in fury, "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Problem? Me?" Margot was reminding Draco of Bellatrix with her maniacal expression, "Not at all. It's _your_ problem I think that you didn't endevour to introduce her to me and hid her instead. Thought I wouldn't find out? Eh?" she arched an eyebrow, "I noticed it when plates full of eggs, glasses full of milk and rich breakfasts were taken upstairs for 'Alexis' or 'Gabrielle'. They were not ordinary person's meal; they were for pregnant women. My suspicions were confirmed when that nasty otter landed on the garden and you said that Gabrielle sent it. Who in the name of Nostradamus would believe that a thirteen year old girl could produce a Corporeal Patronus?" she barked.

"Aunt, I ask you to leave this quarter immediately." Apolline's voice was shaking from anger as she pointed a stubborn finger at the door.

"_You_ have no authority to send me anywhere, half breed!" Margot's shrill voice was almost cracking the window panes, "I am not Gustave and therefore not _charmed_ by your filthy Veela heritage. This is my nephew's house and I have full rights to know what is happening behind his back." She demanded.

"Nothing is happening behind my back, aunt." Gustave's voice was calm like the forecast of a coming storm, "Jean, this young lady, is Apolline's niece and she is staying at our place to complete her education here at France."

"Nonsense! Why would she stay here with you at this state?" Margot pointed at Hermione's bump, "She should be with her husband or at her in-laws with that big belly of hers. Or have they thrown her out of their homes?"

"No one threw her out of their homes." Apolline was beside herself in anger, "My home is Jean's home."

"No, it's not!" Margot snapped, "Her husband's home is her real home. Tell me girl, did your husband leave you?" she scowled severely at Hermione.

Draco was only the verge of lunging on Margot and tear out her throat when Hermione replied.

"I have no husband, Madame."

Her proclamation hung on air for a very long moment then Margot's shrill cry pierced it.

"NO HUSBAND! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'NO HUSBAND'? IS THAT A BASTARD YOU ARE CARRYING IN INSIDE, GROWING IT IN DELACOUR HOUSEHOLD?"

At that statement, Draco completely lost control and swiped his hand in midair, aiming Margot's damned throat.

But it simply passed through the air and his tightly clenched fist came out empty.

"My baby is not a bastard." Hermione's voice was an octave high when she proclaimed it with unparallel pride, "I have no husband and my baby is not a bastard."

Margot let of a derisive laughter, "No husband and still the baby isn't bastard?" she asked in maniacal amusement, "Are you a common Muggle or a witch?"

"I am a Muggleborn witch."

Hermione's second proclamation was even more proud and it caused such havoc that Draco thought it was the end of the world.

"A MUDBLOOD IN DELACOUR RESIDENCE! GIVING BIRTH TO A BASTARD! OH MY NOSTRADAMUS, WHY DIDN'T I DIE BEFORE SEEING THIS ABOMINATION? WHY DIDN'T I BECOME BLIND? WHY DIDN'T I…."

If Draco thought that Bellatrix was mad, his notions changed immediately for before Margot, Bellatrix looked very tame. The old hag cried, screamed and rocked the whole house with her shrill voice.

"HOW DARE YOU, GUSTAVE, HOW DARE YOU? KEEP A MUDBLOOD UNDER MY VERY NOSE TO RAISE A BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE AN OUNCE OF SHAME? AN IOTA OF REGRET FOR POLLUTING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHER'S LIKE THIS? YOU SHOULD BE BANISHED FROM THE FAMILY! YOUR INHERITANCE SHOULD BE TAKEN FROM YOU FOR AND GIVEN TO MY SON. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THIS HOUSE, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THIS…" she stopped and gulped for air before starting again, "EVER SINCE THESE MUBLOODS ARE BEING ALLOWED IN OUR WIZARDING SOCIETY, IT'S LOSING ITS GOLDEN TRADITIONS. THEY ARE TAINTING OUR SOCIETY WITH FILTHY MUGGLE LIFE STYLES. THEY DON'T HAVE RESPECT FOR OUR ELDERS, THEY DON'T HAVE RESPECT FOR OUR RULES; THEY ARE BANGING INTO OUR BOYS AND BREEDING LIKE FLIES. I AM SURE THIS MUDBLOOD CAME HERE WITH HER EYES ON YOUR SON ALEXIS AND SHE'LL SOON…" Margot's shrieks were cut abruptly when Gustave whipped out his wand and flicked it at her direction to silence her.

"I have had enough of your nonsense, Margot, you are leaving my home this instant." The otherwise amiable man's voice was like a low rumble, "I don't care if you are my aunt or whatever for you will _never_ be allowed to visit my home again as long as I am alive." He said to the gagged woman who was clutching painfully at her silenced throat, "It will not take elves more than ten minutes to pack your trunk and then I will personally throw you out of my house." He said and clapped his hands twice when a pain-filled scream pierced the air.

For a split second, Draco thought it was Margot again, but then he realized it was actually Hermione.

He found her lying on the floor beside Apolline's feet, her hands clutched around her bump protectively, as she shook uncontrollably.

"Nostradamus, it's the Cruciatus!" Apolline cried out, "I knew it would strike her if she would be provoked to have an emotional turmoil. This blasted hag set her immune systems up! Gustave, leave her and come here. Help me take care of Jean. Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" she called her daughter loudly and whipped her wand frantically, "Accio my box!"

It would be an understatement to say that Draco was horrified.

He was petrified and paralyzed.

As Apolline's box zoomed in alongside her quarter Veela daughter, Gustave grabbed Hermione's jerking legs while Apolline placed a spoon between her teeth.

"I hope she doesn't bite her tongue!" she said anxiously throwing open her box and taking out several phials of liquids, "Lily of the valley, Mistletoe, Mugwort, Peony, Scullcap and Valerian." She read out the names and Draco remembered them being used in Anti-epileptic Potion, "I have never treated anyone with Gestational Cruciatus before. I hope this helps the poor child." She started mixing liquids in a small glass goblet, "Gabrielle, I'll hold her mouth open and you pour it in, okay?" she asked her tearful daughter who watched Hermione shake and jerk uncontrollably.

Draco was having an intense desire to kill himself for bringing down this to Hermione, remembering what his own contribution to the curse had been. His own aunt had cursed Hermione minutes after her assault and if the woman was alive and healthy now, it was only because of Apolline's dedication and care that the mother and child had survived.

He watched, stoic like a statue as Apolline held Hermione's mouth open while Gabrielle poured the herbal mix into her mouth. They whole group held their breaths and watched in anxious anticipation for Hermione's body to react to the medicine which relaxed after a while.

"Thanks Nostradamus!" Apolline was panting heavily while Gustave smoother Hermione's disarrayed clothes, "She is saved."

"What about her baby?" Gabrielle's voice was shaking and she placed her ears on Hermione's bump, as if trying to listen what was happening inside, "Can you check it, maman?" she enquired.

For the first time ever in his life, Draco was silently praying that both Hermione and her baby remained safe.

"Not, now Gabrielle, Jean needs to sleep undisturbed now." Apolline smoothed Hermione's hair and kissed on her sweaty forehead, "She has high temperature and I think we should call a good Healer to give her a proper check up." She said and looked up at her husband, "Gustave, please dispose us of this awful curse of a hag…" She jerked her head at Margot's direction, "…and Floo Obstetric-Healer Lili Sauvageau."

As Gustave Delacour stood up to obey his wife's commands, the scene shifted not giving Draco more than a couple of seconds to steal glances at Hermione.

He was standing beside Hermione's lying form that has been placed on bed as Apolline with her entire family watched a motherly looking elderly woman trace her wand over Hermione's body several times.

Hermione, Draco noticed, was awake and the absence of shrill voice suggested that Gustave had been true to his words and sent Margot to the hell she rightfully belonged.

"I am so sorry, Hermione, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Draco dropped to his knees and begged before the woman who was staring at the ceiling vacantly, "I brought this on you. It's me and I should suffer instead of you. You are innocent! Adrian is innocent!" He cried helplessly.

"Thanks to Apolline, both the mother and the baby are alright." Draco heard the elderly Healer declare once she finished her examination, "The danger is over for the time being but I can't guarantee that it will not come back. Gestational Cruciatus has very unpredictable course." She said somberly and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's hands that were folded over her bump, "Lucky girl, your son is doing fine. He is just fine." She informed her with an assuring smile.

"Son?" Hermione's quiet voice echoed around the bedroom, "It's a boy?" her eyes moved from the ceiling to rest on Healer Sauvageau.

The Healer nodded enthusiastically with a kind smile, "It's a healthy baby boy."

"But…" Hermione didn't even smile for once at the declaration, "…but I wanted a cute little girl!" she cried softly.

It was as if someone has pushed Draco off the seventh Heaven to the Earth and he stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"She wanted a girl? She wanted a _girl_!" Draco repeated the same sentence several times to make himself believe that he heard it right, "What will she do with a girl?"

"I always wanted a girl first. They are so adorable and cute." Hermione was rubbing her bump, "But if it's a boy…" she paused and gulped, "…he's still my child. Gender doesn't matter for me but still I would've preferred a girl."

"Don't be disappointed, Jean, for boy or girl every child is a special gift to their mothers." Apolline smiled encouragingly, "Let's pray that you have a healthy baby at the end of your term." She said and the small group nodded in agreement.

Draco's head was still spinning from the new information about Hermione's personal choice of the gender of her baby. Being the Malfoys, he had always imagined of having sons as his possible offspring – a must, according to his father who'd have had a heart attack at the idea of having a daughter instead of a son. True that Draco now resented not having his own sister and therefore his affections have fallen on Lillian, but he couldn't imagine not having a single son to uplift the family name. The rules of Malfoy household regarding their future generations was clear – there must be at least one son, if not two, and that son will be the heir of the Malfoys.

Draco tried to imagine a girl Adrian instead of a boy and almost gagged.

But somewhere inside his head, a very tiny portion of his brain told him it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"But there must be a son…there must be at least one…or the Malfoys will die in the dominant line…" he shook his head, "…like the Blacks and many other pureblood lines did…we can't have our line being extinct! Besides, what would a daughter do with the Malfoys vast fortune? She'd be married off and her husband's, not his father's home will be her real home. Even mother never received anything from the House of Blacks. It all passed down to his criminal of a cousin Sirius while mother lived mostly on father's money!"

It was for the first time that Draco, no matter how much he adored Hermione, couldn't agree with her. A son was an essential requirement and though he was ashamed that it had brought upon the practice of Royal Jelly to beget one, Draco certainly wouldn't like to have a naturally conceived daughter over a similarly conceived one.

"She should take plenty of rest if she wants to recover before her journey to Beauxbatons." The Healer's words brought Draco out of his unpleasant musings, "I'll take leave now but make sure she doesn't have any emotional stress or trauma for the rest of her pregnancy." She warned both Hermione and Apolline before leaving.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this, Jean" Gustave's demeanor was sad as he came and sat beside Hermione on her bed with his wife standing behind him, "I knew that Margot would create such offensive scenes and that's exactly why I told Apolline not you let you out of the quarter during her stay. Please forgive me…" he took Hermione's limp right hand on his and squeezed it, "…please forgive me, girl, you are like Fleur to me and…I caused you this pain and humiliation…" He broke off.

"It's nothing, uncle." Hermione croaked as she tried to sit up, "I am used to this things now. I had Malfoy as my classmate for six years."

Draco's remorse knew no bounds when the exact meaning of Hermione's words hit him. Even without the crime of assaulting her, there was no way a human ever could forgive and forget what he had done to Hermione in the blasted name of pureblood supremacy. In a sense, Margot was an old-hag version of himself that he loathed now.

"Don't you ever think that we, Delacours think like her. Most of our family is very receptive towards Muggleborn witches and wizards." Gustave let go of Hermione's hand and helped her to sit, "But in every family there is a nutter and Margot is nothing but a nuisance in the name of Delacours. She is my father's only sister, who were five brothers and they naturally spoiled her with extra love that she didn't deserve."

"I know, uncle, that you don't think like her." Hermione propped her body against the pillow and grimaced slightly, "True that I am not from a mighty pureblood family but my Muggle families aren't beggars either." She said with a tinge of pride in her voice, "My paternal grandpa was a well-respected Muggle Healer. His name is Dr. Richard Granger and he was a GP or General Practitioner in London. My Grandma, Hermione Leeds, was an educated woman and a professor in English Literature in a famous girl's college. They built that career in early twentieth century when most Muggle women were either house wives or old maids. My father, their youngest child, Thomas Granger, is a dentist by profession and he met mum when they were at Bristol Dental School, one of the top five dental institutions in Great Britain." She paused and Draco listened, his mouth half-open in wonderment, "And my maternal Grandpa, Joseph Hastings, was a War World Two veteran who took part in BEF or British Expeditionary Forces alongside French soldiers." Hermione paused to take some breathe and Apolline handed her a goblet of water.

"I don't know if you've heard about the Muggle History of World War Two…" she started after a while, "…but when Germans were invading Europe with their forces, British and French governments sat down together and decided to defend them. They formed an allied force called the British Expeditionary Force. My grandpa Joseph was one them and he was sent with the rest of his forces to French-Belgian border in May, 1940. I grew up listening to the stories of war – of its cruelty and destruction. I never told anybody about it – not even Harry or Ron, that I am descendant of a British war veteran." She paused again and Draco waited for more to follow.

"My grandma, _Jean_ Créquy, was a direct descendant of François de Crequy." Hermione said and both Gustave and Apolline gasped.

"François de Créquy?" Gustave blinked in amazement and Draco wondered why they were behaving so, "You mean _the_ François de Créquy of the noble and aristocratic Créquy family? The Marshall of Muggle France?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yes, the very same. Mum told me that my ancestor, François de Créquy had two sons – Joseph and Nicholas and my grandma Jean Créquy was a descendant of the younger one – Nicholas." She smiled, "I am astonished that you know about him."

"Who doesn't?" Apolline asked, amazed, "Even among wizards, François de Créquy is a very popular man for his brilliance in military field. I heard that he was merely a boy when took part in some great Muggle war and won it for the Royal Crown of France. True that we are magical community, Jean, but we are French first. We live in the same country and we don't differentiate in the matters of state."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a descendent of Créquys would live in my home with us!" Gustave was looking at Hermione, who smiled shyly, "So you have French blood in your veins?"

"I do." Hermione's ears were red now, "But bragging about family glory isn't something that I am very fond of. That is something for the likes of Malfoy." She said with evident distaste, "Grandpa Joseph met Grandma Jean during the war when he visited France. I don't know the exact details for mum wouldn't tell me everything; all I know is that when German soldiers invaded France, grandma's family, who were already in the French Army, perished terribly during the bombing. Mum said that only grandma survived and she left for England with Grandpa. They got married and had my mum after which my grandpa died of complications of injury that he suffered during the war. My grandma had no one in France to return to; so she stayed at her husband's country and brought up my mum. Then dad met mum at dental school and they got married. I am their only daughter named after both my British and French grandmas – Hermione and Jean."

Until Hermione explained how she had a French middle name, Draco had never considered how she ended up with one. He knew that Jean was a very common French name used by both male and females and had thought her parents had named her wrongfully from 'Jane' to 'Jean'.

"My mum taught me to be an independent woman. I am not the kind who's bang into boys and 'breed like flies'." Hermione's voice was soft but she had a note of evident revulsion in it, "And grandma Hermione is the person behind my love for books. She was a professor in English literature and gave me numerous books to read." The grand-daughter Hermione was smiling now, "I have always been brought up with this confidence that my family stands out in the crowd for their achievements and the only time it faced challenge was the day then that bastard…" she paused and Draco realized that she was referring to him, "…called me Mudblood because I didn't have a single drop of magical blood in my veins." She said through gritted teeth, "I had never felt so humiliated in my entire life! But then I thought, I was not chosen for Hogwarts because of my so-called blood, I was chosen because I had talent and I don't have to buy my way in there. If he _is_ superior to me in terms of blood then I _am_ superior to him in terms of talent and that is saying something." She proclaimed proudly.

Draco didn't know how to feel about the statement. True that he was extremely proud of heritage and bloodline and would strive to uplift his family status even higher but his new realization that Hermione, though not a pureblood, wasn't someone to be underestimated, somehow dimmed the glory. She was equal to her in many ways and even better, something that had haunted him for his entire school life and now Draco wondered from where that bitterness had stemmed.

Was it because he didn't like to be defeated by a Muggleborn or a Muggleborn witch or both?

Would he behave the same if it were Pansy Parkinson or Astoria Greengrass?

Was it the sex or the blood that mattered most to him? Or was it both?

"You see, Jean, for some families who call themselves 'traditional purebloods', your association with the most aristocratic Muggle family doesn't matter." Gustave said matter-of-factly, "For them you are a product of two non-magical people and they live by this concept that entry of Muggleborns in Wizarding society is tainting the valued traditions and customs that has been there for thousands of centuries. They detest Muggleborn because they are bringing the 'change' that is very much needed. With their marriage between pureblood cousins, the Wizarding world is slowly turning into an incestuous place and Muggleborns are bringing fresh blood to us. We wouldn't have survived hadn't there been Muggleborns. It all would have ended long ago. But these maniacs – like Lord Voldemort and their followers, they don't understand it. What a fool they are to think that they can kill all the Muggle and Muggleborn to cleanse their societies while it's Muggleborns who was cleaning our incestuous blood."

"I noticed that long ago when I became friends with the Weasleys." Hermione said, "It seemed in purebloods, everyone is everyone first cousin, second cousin, third cousin and so on. Ron's mother Mrs. Molly Weasley was Harry's godfather Sirius Black's second cousin and I think even that bastard, Draco Malfoy, is distantly related to Harry through the ancient family of Peverells."

The knowledge that he was related to his archenemy through blood knocked all air out of Draco.

He was?

Was he?

Through the Malfoys?

Or through the Blacks?

And who are these Peverells?

Draco tried to remember if he had ever heard of anything about it from his parents but failed.

"I think we have had enough discussions on pureblood-Muggleborn issue." Apolline said with a tone of finality, "Jean has had as terrible day and now she needs a good meal and sleep."

Draco tsk'ed in irritation. Whenever he was getting deep into the heart of any matter, the memories kept shifting and he was getting confused about it now.

What was the weapon his aunt has said the memories contained?

Where was it?

Why couldn't she just tell him?

The scene shifted again and Draco found himself standing beside Hermione who was reading a letter.

"I got the job, aunt." Hermione, sitting on one of the dining chairs, announced happily and waved her letter to Apolline who smiled from her place beside the kitchen counter.

"I knew you would." She said in genuine happiness, "Besides, it's better that you got in a Muggle household rather than a Wizarding one; it will save you the trouble of being questioned 'who is son's father' or 'where is your husband'?"

"I don't understand, aunt, why do these people behave like it's a big crime to get pregnant out of wedlock?" Hermione asked, frowning in deep irritation, "It's quite common among Muggles. Single parenthood isn't regarded a crime or sin and most single parents receive a lot of help from the Muggle government to bring up their children."

"Our society, your society – the magical community, no matter how hard they try to show otherwise, hasn't fully changed from their traditional views, Jean." Apolline replied and walked over to Hermione before laying down breakfast for her, "While I don't support such pregnancies for I think a child ought to have both his or her parents to be brought up well, I don't prejudice or tease someone for her decision to raise her child singlehandedly. It's good to have a husband but it's not a crime if you don't have one. The laws were made for us, Jean, we are not made law." She stated calmly.

"It's not that I didn't want to get married before I have my babies." Hermione said sadly, "I have always dreamt of a simple wedding, just like Bill and Fleur's. I never liked the idea of extravagant and expensive wedding ceremony – not that my parents couldn't afford one. I just didn't think that money is proportional to happiness. But now, my views have changed considerably. Money is necessary, aunt, to buy things that give others happiness; to buy justice that could free a criminal; to keep peoples' mouth shut as you become a tyrant. The world revolves around money." Hermione looked up at the ceiling with a lost look on her face, "I need money to keep my baby warm in bitter cold of winters; I need money to bring him up with all that he would need so that he never thinks that he is lesser than his friends because he doesn't have a 'father'. I want to give him a home, a small one, for I don't like extensive Villas, Châteaus or definitely not Manors. It will be like the one that I left behind in England, like a summer cottage, with a garden in the front, and a swing where he will play with his friends while I read. There will be a piano and I'll teach him how to play it like my mum did." Hermione was smiling now and Draco was reminded of the heart rendering music she had played in aunt Audré's piano, "It's the dream that keeps me want to go on aunt. Like everyone, I want to have my own home." she whispered with a dreamy look on her face.

Draco didn't know when he has stopped breathing for he has finally reached something that was of immense value for him.

Hermione's dream home!

For he already knew what she wanted but didn't actually know how to give them to her. He had thought that like all women, she too wanted him to buy her a Manor, though anything less than that wasn't deemed fit for Adrian – his Malfoy heir. But this memory where Hermione was telling Apolline about her home was an incredible treasure for it finally revealed her inner desires to have something that wasn't grand but good.

Besides, it was her dream.

He waited hungrily for her to continue on the topic for every single word was a clue to reach his goal to get her and Adrian.

"And what would you call such a place?" Draco heard Apolline asked a dreamy Hermione.

"My Patronus is an Otter, aunt, you already know that." Hermione replied with a serene smile, "I'd call it 'Otter's pond' after my Patronus. After all, a Patronus is a protection against evil and what's better than one's own home where he is protected from all the evil and troubles of the world?"

Draco, though silent, was rendered speechless at Hermione's explanation. It made him realize how this amazing woman thought and felt and how shallow his own thoughts were. How Hermione has envisioned her home as her sanctuary and he has displayed his one as a sign of Old Money and Malfoy grandeur. He understood why his mother was reluctant to return to the place she once called her home for it now contained nothing except bitter memories and stains of cruel past.

"I am making peppermint patties today." He heard Apolline declare seemingly out of blue, "I know you wouldn't eat it if I buy those bittermints from that chocolate shop and I couldn't find them in other shops in Les Halles, so I decided to make them here at home." she said as Hermione started her breakfast.

"You don't have to do that, aunt." she implored, swallowing her fried eggs, "It's true that I haven't had them for a very long time and they are my most favourite of all chocolates, but I don't want to cause you any trouble for me."

"Like I care for you." Apolline said pompously, "I am making them for myself and you are not going to get a single patty once I am done. I'll eat them all." She said in mock pride.

The last sound that brought an end to memories was Hermione's hearty laugh which resonated across every corner of Draco's heart chambers.

Draco came out of the Pensieve equally elated and sad.

He had found informations on Hermione's dream home, her favourite brand of chocolate and the locket she sold to have money for Adrian. These were his gains. But he hadn't found any informations regarding how to defeat his monster and without slaying it, Hermione will never accept him no matter how hard he tried.

Draco slumped on his bed, his feet dangling from the edge and contemplated on the memories.

Starting from the one he had landed first, they were about Hermione agreeing to wear Fleur's old uniform, buy old books; then there was the memory of her selling the locket; next was the memory of bookshop and chocolate shop followed my Margot's outburst, talks on pureblood supremacy and Hermione's desire to have a daughter instead of a son; lastly it was memory of her dream home.

But his aunt Audré said the memories contained the answers to his problems.

Draco frowned deeply.

How were these memories related to his inner demon?

And why did Apolline give these memories to him?

He had expected awful things, not that these weren't awful enough with Margot the maggoty hag's presence in them, but they weren't close enough to the horror he had faced in the second batch of memories.

It was then that Draco suddenly remembered something and sat bolt upright.

'_It is not very far from here. In fact, it is quite close to Delacour residence.'_ Sorceress Marianne's voice was excited and thoughtful, _'Like all Wizarding households it is very well hidden and has all kinds of anti-Muggle protection. The current owner Monsieur Durant is selling it because they are shifting back to their ancestral home in Hungary. But the only drawback is…'_

"It's not larger than a cottage!" Draco stated triumphantly, fisting his hands.

Than Hermione's voice the night she was given first Healing session reverberated through his head.

'_You know, Mum, I went to our old home when the war ended. And I found that the new owners have renovated it beyond any kind of recognition. All my childhood memories have been wiped away. The swing that dad had made for me with his own hands had been removed. Your favourite lawn daisies had been uprooted and in its stead they have planted some strange purple flowers. I stood across the street and watched it for a very long time before leaving. I couldn't take it that I will never call that place my home; that I will never return to that place for summer holidays; that my Mum will never play the piano and my Dad will never sing a song with it. I have destroyed everything with my own hands. I am alone and lonely without them.'_

And finally, like a bolt of lightning, the words that Hermione had spoken inside Apolline's memories hit Draco hard.

'_I want to give him a home, a small one, for I don't like extensive Villas, Châteaus or definitely not Manors. It will be like the one that I left behind in England, like a summer cottage, with a garden in the front, and a swing where he will play with his friends while I read. There will be a piano and I'll teach him how to play it like my mum did. It's the dream that keeps me want to go on aunt. Like everyone, I want to have my own home.'_

Draco was staring at the opposite light thundered by his discovery.

'_The current owner Monsieur Durant is selling it because they are shifting back to their ancestral home in Hungary…'_

'_The swing that dad had made for me with his own hands had been removed. Your favourite lawn daisies had been uprooted and in its stead they have planted some strange purple flowers…'_

'…_that I will never return to that place for summer holidays; that my Mum will never play the piano and my Dad will never sing a song with it...'_

'_I want to give him a home, a small one, for I don't like extensive Villas, Châteaus or definitely not Manors…'_

' _It will be like the one that I left behind in England, like a summer cottage, with a garden in the front and a swing where he will play with his friends while I read…'_

'_There will be a piano and I'll teach him how to play it like my mum did…'_

'_I'd call it 'Otter's pond' after my Patronus.'_

Draco didn't know why he whipped out his wand and uttered the incantation that brought forth his Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silvery mist burst from the end of his wand and before Draco's eyes it materialized into:

An Otter.

Draco's heart skipped two consecutive beats as he watched the adorable animal played around his bedroom before shifting its shape to a magnificent Osprey that took graceful flight.

It changed its shape several times from Osprey to Otter to Osprey again finally disappearing into the darkness.

Draco gaped at the spot where the Patronus had dissolved for a very long time before six long and slow strikes on the Château's Grandfather Clock annotated that it was six o' clock in the morning.

The first thought that popped in his head after the sound of last strike ended was:

'Get that Monsieur Durant…get Hermione her 'Otter's pond'.'


	63. Chapter 63

**_A/N: Thanks to Cat130, Zeehana, SereniteRose, Grovek26, aryaaa, surugasasa, guest, avaine and roni2010 for your kind reviews in last chapter._**

**_Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites._**

**_**This chapter is first part of a multi-part chapter that will change the course of the story. Here, I am dealing with Hermione and Adrian's feelings and Draco's discovery of what his son thinks or portrays him as. Child psychology is very different from adults and they tend to be very passionate on their feelings. I have tried to write it like that to the best of my capability._**

**_Acknowledgements:_**

**_** Thanks to Amberjanus for help on kid's school._**

**_**The John Nolett's on Park Hyatt is an actual beauty salon in Paris._**

**_**Rue de la Colombe was taken after exploring its map in Google. Other informations regarding it are courtesy to Wikipedia._**

**_Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review._**

**_**I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it._**

**_Several new images of Hermione's memories and Draco's home for her has been updated there._**

**_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab._**

**_The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile._**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental._**

**Chapter 63: Words, Feelings, Memories and Plans (Part 1)**

Insistent knocks were coming from the door and Audré frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

It was Friday the 29th morning and after spending a whole night writing down possible arguments for the upcoming hearing on Monday followed by a relaxing shower, the Chombrun Malfoy matriarch was getting ready for the day when an atypical knock resounded across her Grand Suite.

'Draco!' Audré thought and pinned the brooch on her dress before sweeping over a last glance on her reflection, 'No matter what people say about the cunningness of Malfoys, I know that he can't solve the mystery of those memories without some help from his aunt.' she thought with a contented smirk and walked over to the door to open it.

The sight that met her eyes couldn't possibly make her more surprised.

It wasn't Draco.

It was his son: Adrian.

The little boy was still clad in his red pajamas, his eyes puffy from sleep and his silvery blonde curls tousled as he looked up at Audré.

"Bonjour, grandma." He piped, "May I come in?" he asked her.

Audré's fast-action brain was still frozen from the initial shock and surprise when she nodded automatically.

Adrian entered her Grand Suite followed by his faithful rabbit - Peter.

"Grandma," the little boy stood before her like a dignified gentleman, "Mama is talking in sleep again. She is having a bad dream." His voice was urgent and pleading.

As if struck by a thunderbolt, suddenly everything became clear for Audré.

Adrian, who sleeps in the arms of his mother, must have woke up this morning to find Hermione suffering from her usual nightmares and in his urgency for the wellbeing of his mother, the little boy has left the shelters of Fideliused quarter and come over to look for help from the only person he trusted could help Hermione: Grandma Audré.

"Oh my love!" it didn't take Audré another second to wrap the concerned little boy in her tight embrace, "You are most sensible little guy I have ever laid my eyes upon!" she cried passionately.

"I am worried grandma, very very worried." Adrian's tender voice was filled with uncharacteristic apprehension, "I wake up and find Mama talking in her sleep. Every morning. I know you love Mama. I know you can help her. You sang and she stopped crying that day. Please grandma, come with me."

"Of course I will." Audré tried to sound excess cheerful to beat away the growing sense of disquiet on the new found information that Hermione was suffering from her old nightmares once again, thanks to her nephew Draco Malfoy, "Let's go." She stood up and offered him.

Adrian didn't wait another second to run out of Audré's suite and closing the door behind her, she followed him in hurried steps.

Hermione was all sweaty when they found her on bed.

"Mum…no…I lost it…my home…" she was muttering with her eyes clenched shut and Adrian climbed up on his mother, lying down and circling his little arms around her neck, "I am sorry mum…please don't leave me…"

"Mama! Mama!" Adrian's tender voice was so full of emotion that it tore Audré's heart, "Mama! Wake up! Look! Grandma is here!" he pleaded as the pained woman jerked underneath him.

"Sssshhhh…" Audré placed a finger on her lips to silence the concerned kid and bent over Hermione to examine her.

It didn't take her more a few minutes to understand what might be the topic of Hermione's nightmares. She was calling her mother desperately, yearning to share something that was evidently troubling her. Had Adrian not been present, she would have started with her healing sessions right away but without watching the memories, it would be futile. Audré smoothed Hermione's disarrayed curls and laid her chin on her sweaty forehead.

"Hermione!" she whispered into the sleeping woman's ear, "Wake up my child, wake up!" she said softly, not wanting to frighten her, "Wake up, dear!"

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and sat bolt upright with Adrian still clutching to her bosom, "Mum!" she whispered and panted, blinking rapidly and looking around.

"Mama!" Adrian cried, "I love you!" he tightened his arms around Hermione's delicate neck and hugged her even more protectively, "I will look after you, Mama!" he proclaimed with all the sincerity of a five and half year old boy and started sobbing.

"What happened?" Hermione was beside herself in fear as Adrian cried and sniffed audibly, "What happened, my love? What happened, my little rabbit?" she asked anxiously.

The impassioned scene playing before her eyes reminded Audré of Apolline's words that Hermione and Adrian were more than just mother and son.

'…_they are like one soul in two bodies…Audré!' _Apolline had so rightfully put it and Audré's heart broke thinking what Draco's insensibility had caused the already traumatized woman to go through during her wakefulness and dreams in past weeks.

"Mama is alright, rabbity boo…" Hermione was trying to console her crying child, "Mama… is just… fine." She stammered.

"No! You are not." Adrian was stubborn like his damned father as he countered Hermione, "I know. I see. You talk in dreams. You cry. You call your Mama. I know you are not fine. So, I brought grandma. She will sing a song. She will help you."

It was not until that moment that Hermione noticed a third person's presence in her bedroom.

"Aunt!" she exclaimed softly, her bleary and tear-soaked eyes finally finding Audré sitting behind her, "I am sorry Adrian disturbed you like this." she said in an apologetic voice.

Audré waved her hand to dismiss her apologies, "Jean, I am shocked!" she said as gravely as she could, "Here I am, loving and caring you like my own daughter and you didn't even bother to tell me about your nightmares!" she chided her.

"Mama is always like this." even Adrian seemed determined to have his mother be scolded by Audré, "I know. Mama doesn't tell anything. She cried in…the bathroom…before we went to Brussels…but didn't… tell anyone." The little boy was choking over his tears now, "…not until… grandma Apolline… found her there…I saw it…"

His words reminded Audré of Apolline's on what she had said about Hermione discovering Draco in France:

'…_I remember the day she told me…Malfoy is here…in France…at Paris…she was so shocked…that she almost drowned herself in the showers…trying to scrub herself clean…from her past…from his touch…I couldn't take her out of bathroom…and Adrian was watching…curious…why his mother was crying like that…he takes his mother as a very brave woman, Audré…and Jean was crying like that…so helpless…so scared…it took me hours to calm her down…and she took her supper straightaway and lied down with Adrian in her arms…'_

"Adrian!" Hermione looked mortified by her son's honest words, "Little rabbit, Mama isn't a kid anymore. Mama is grown up and can look after herself."

"You are more grown up than for your own good." Audré remarked reproachfully, "I don't understand one thing, Jean. What's wrong in asking for help? Am I some outsider or stranger?" she demanded.

"Aunt, I am sorry if I have hurt you." Hermione voice was sincere, "I know you love me and I, too love and respect you. I know you'd help me in every way to come out of this…" she paused and stroked Adrian's curls, "You have already helped me immensely. I don't suffer like I used to do but…" she sighed, "…with the source of problem is different this time…it's personal." She looked embarrassed to confess it before Audré.

"I want my happy Mama back!" Adrian's demanded stubbornly, "I don't want to see her cry!"

"There you are!" Audré was prompt to take up the point in her favour, "Now can we talk about it?" she asked her.

Hermione sighed, "After I drop Adrian to school."

"I am not going to school!" It seemed that Adrian was in an uncalled competition to outrun his parents in stubbornness, "I am staying home and looking after you." He declared.

"No, Adrian!" Hermione cried softly, trying to persuade her distressed son, "It's not good to skip school, little rabbit. Good boys don't skip school."

"I don't care! I want to see my Mama happy!" Adrian was clinging to his mother as if his life depended on it, "I am not going!"

"Adrian…" Hermione tried gently again but Audré, realizing the true gravity of the situation prevented her.

"No, Jean. Don't insist him." She placed a hand on her shoulder and said solemnly, "Remember what you told me that day? You said you need a break. So, take it. Both of you."

"But aunt…" Hermione started when Adrian cut her off.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL! I AM STAYING WITH MY MAMA!" he proclaimed loud enough to shake the entire Château.

"Okay…okay…" Hermione was prudent not to agitate her anxious son, "We'll stay at home. Okay? Or do you want to go out?" she enquired softly.

That was when Audré was visited by the most wonderful idea.

"Are you planning to go to the Ball, Jean?" she asked her suddenly.

"Ball…what?" Hermione's sluggish expression told Audré that she was too loaded with emotions, "I…I don't know." She replied after a while.

"WE ARE GOING TO BALL!" was Adrian's next dead-calm declaration.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Have I got an option?" she asked Audré darkly.

"I don't think so." Audré smiled, formulating the whole day's plan in her head, "When the _savior_ speaks, no one dares to counter him." She said pompously and patted Adrian, who was still hugging his mother tightly, "Okay, my little man, you got your wishes; you are not going to school and your dearest Mama is going to Ball. Are you fine now?"

"What about her bad dreams?" Adrian enquired, not looking up from Hermione's bosom, "What about her crying?"

"I think we - your grandma Apolline and I need to sit down and talk to your Mama about it." Audré gently assured the little boy and Hermione gave her a horrified look.

"Mother?" she asked, "No, aunt. Please I beg you." She implored, "I don't want her to know that I am…" she broke off when Adrian interrupted her for the third time.

"GRANDMA APOLLINE IS COMING, MAMA, AND YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO HER!"

Both Audré and Hermione were rendered speechless at the ferocity of Adrian's command.

"See how concerned this young gentleman is!" Audré regained her voice first, "Even for a kid, Jean, he knows when to ask for help." She pointed out.

Hermione's face had the most resigned look ever possible for a Gryffindor as she rubbed her forehead and sighed, "I wonder who is whose Mama here." She remarked grimly.

"It's nice to have a five and a half year old Mama." Audré smirked, "Believe me, Jean, I know. I never had one." She said sincerely and stood up to leave, "Today is Friday and I was told by Apolline that she used to have a baking session on Fridays while you were there. I am going to Floo and invite her to stay so that we all can spend a good time together." She informed Hermione her initial plan, "Tomorrow we are visiting my beauty salon where you are going to have a good haircut, a nice facial and a much needed scalp massage. Any protests, Jean, and I know whom to turn to for help." She said tilting a firm chin at stubborn Adrian.

The look that appeared on Hermione's face was a clear indication that her secret nightmares have caused her more than she could ever imagine: a one-to-one talk with Apolline, a Friday baking session and an appointment at a beauty salon.

"Brace yourself, Jean." Audré winked at a silently pleading Hermione, "I am going to bring a total havoc on you." She said before walking out of her bedroom.

As she left Hermione's quarter, Audré planned her course of action in numerical order.

First, she was going to ask Apolline to stay at Château overnight during which time they will talk and give Hermione her much needed session.

Second, she will place an appointment with her Muggle beauty salon: John Nolett at Park Hyatt Hotel for the ladies.

And third, she will retrieve the memories from Draco and watch them while Apolline has her Friday baking session with Hermione and Adrian.

Nostradamus knows how these women – both Hermione and Apolline – needed to spend some casual time together to bring out what were hurting them both.

•••••

Draco was dressed in his best formal attires as he entered the premises of St. Joan's.

The caretaker he had thrashed the day Adrian got hurt was sitting idly on his allotted wooden stool and Draco didn't give him more attention than needed before he proceeded for the Headmistress's office.

With every step Draco took, his heart beat faster.

'What if the cottage is already sold?'

'What if it isn't what Hermione had wanted?'

'What if he asked a lot of money for it?'

It was the third question that filled Draco's heart with shame for it was extremely rare and unheard of a Malfoy like Draco to worry about his monetary fund while buying anything that he wanted. throughout his life, Draco had never walked the streets of Diagon Alley or the corridors of Hogwarts or the alleys of Hogsmeade without a minimum of two hundred galleons jingling inside his pockets – one of the reasons he was considered highly above all other males by the Slytherin girls. But after watching Hermione's memories where she had sold her mother's last keepsake the locket she gave her on her tenth birthday for only two thousand and five hundred galleons: an amount Draco was used to spend for his mere merriment, he couldn't be more ashamed.

As he walked, Draco's keen eyes looked for a certain silvery blonde curly haired boy among the kids playing in the courtyard but to his disappointment he found none.

'Did Adrian get injured again?' the thought was enough to stop Draco's heart beat and he considered visiting the hospital wing immediately for Adrian.

'But they would have informed me like before, wouldn't they?' he pulled out the Proteus Charmed Slate used for communication between parents and school staffs from the inner pocket of his black coat, 'It's blank.' He noted the smooth screen with relief.

'Where is he then?' Draco scanned the playing and laughing kids once again but there was no sign of his little son there, 'Did he skip school today?'

Adrian being none other than legendary Gryffindor bookworm and know-it-all Hermione Granger's son, the possibility of such a thing was close to Draco's marrying a pureblood witch to produce heir other than Adrian. That left him with one last option: ask the Headmistress about it.

Sorceress Marianne was deeply immersed in reading a small piece of parchment when Draco knocked on her office door with dignity and pride of a Malfoy.

The elderly witch looked up from her reading and fixed her eyes on Draco before nodding with a mysterious smirk.

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy." Marianne greeted as Draco entered her office that was decorated with plants of numerous varieties suspended in clear liquid, "You remind me of a famous Muggle saying: speak of the devil and here he is." She arched an amused eyebrow.

"Pardon moi, Madame but I didn't see you speaking to anyone when I knocked the door." Draco was courteous while his insides churned in anger on comparing him with the devil, "And I thought even in Wizarding world talking to oneself isn't considered very good sign of mental health."

"The state of my mental health is way better than someone like you, Monsieur Malfoy, whose son writes such charming paragraph on his father." Marianne's jibe wasn't wasted on Draco for immediately sat straight and serious.

"I don't understand." He was feeling an extremely bitter taste infiltrate his entire mouth, "What did you say about the paragraph?" he asked sharply.

Marianne took up the parchment she was reading when Draco came and waved it temptingly before his very nose.

"Since our kids don't go to Elementary schools before they attend Beauxbatons, we give them basic education on writing, maths and other subjects that may come handy for their future education." Her voice was solemn, "Yesterday your son Adrian and his classmates were asked to write ten sentences about their parents on their Language Class and this is what he wrote." She offered him the parchment.

Draco's fingers were numb when he accepted it and wetting his dry lips, he looked down at the writing.

His first impression was of awe: even for a kid as young as Adrian his handwriting was surprisingly good. They were large and loopy and Draco examined his son's writing for the very first time in his life.

Adrian made his 's's just like he makes them to look them grand when he writes Slytherin; his 'd' s were just like Draco's for they both shared that one common letter in their respective names; his 'a' were arrogant and flourished like his father's and while examining it, Draco just couldn't enough of the similarity between their writings.

But it was the paragraph itself that contained the biggest surprise and shock in them.

Adrian had written:

_my parents_

_father: His name is drako malfoy. his mama is narsisa. his father is looseus malfoy. Mama says he was with her at Hogwarts school. he was a slitharin there. Gina says he looks alot like me. Grandma Adre said he and uncle Joolian work at the ministree. he playes kuidich. I saw him. I was with mama and aunt eva and he cought the snich on the mach._

"Father: His name is Draco Malfoy. His mama is Narcissa. His father is Lucius Malfoy. Mama says he was with her at Hogwarts School. He was a Slytherin there. Gina says he looks a lot like me. Grandma Audré said he and Uncle Julian work at the ministry. He plays Quidditch. I saw him. I was with mama and Aunt Eva and he caught the snitch on the match." Draco read aloud ignoring the spelling and grammatical mistakes Adrian had made, "It's perfect." He felt proud proclaiming that his son has written the most important things about him, "He even noticed that I am a Seeker."

Draco couldn't be more delighted. This short paragraph written by his only son was an incredible proof that Adrian has accepted him as his father; true that he has never addressed him by that special word that Draco craved so passionately, he has at least used that to ascertain the nature of their true relationship.

Draco felt a sense of immense achievement: as if he has won half the battle without even fighting it and now the only thing that matters in the whole wide world for him was to make Adrian call him 'father' on his own free will.

He read and re-read the paragraph several times, ignoring the rest of the portion and when he has memorized the short segment along with its spelling and grammatical mistakes, Draco, completely forgetting that he was sitting before the Headmistress Sorceress Marianne, gently kissed on Adrian's hand writing. To his surprise, he even found the writing smelt lightly of his son's enticing scent: honeysuckle and peach.

It was Marianne's heavy sigh that brought Draco to his senses and he looked at her, suddenly embarrassed at such open and shameful public display of his affection for his son.

"I can understand why you are feeling what you are feeling, Monsieur." Marianne's demeanor was solemn as she offered Draco a cup of steaming coffee, "It doesn't require one to have more than a pair of eyes to see your love for your son. I was given this piece of homework this morning by Adrian's class teacher." She took a sip from her own coffee and locked her fingers, "Young children usually don't like to sit down and write; mostly they get distracted and lose patience when asked to write something. But Adrian here is an exception." Marianne's eyes were full of admiration as she took the parchment from Draco's hand, "He has written exactly ten sentences on his father. True that there are spelling mistakes throughout the paragraph but that is beyond our point of discussion. He is very young, the youngest in this entire school but even with that he has managed to sit down and compile a whole paragraph on the given topic while most his classmates couldn't even manage to write half of it. That's an extraordinary feat considering that he is a little over than five." She paused and took another sip from her coffee, motioning to Draco to do the same.

Draco wasn't hungry neither was he thirsty for any kind of edible objects. He was simply hungry to know more about his amazingly brilliant son.

"But if you look past his skillful writing, Monsieur Malfoy, you'll see what he has conveyed even through that small piece of work." Marianne smoothed the parchment and feeling half-curious half-apprehensive Draco took it, "Pray read the rest of it." she bid him.

Frowning, Draco started reading the rest of the paragraph.

It continued as followed:

'_Mama: My mama is Jean Granger. (:- ))_

There was a smiling face of a little boy just beside Hermione's name and Draco suddenly realized that there were none beside his name. Feeling a hard lump in his throat, his grey eyes scanned through the rest of the paragraph.

'_Her mama is Adeline and her papa is Thomas Granger. They live in Astralea. It is very far. Mama hasn't seen them for very long time. My mama is very brave. She loves me a lot. I love her a lot. I am her man. I have a sord and I will take care of her. Mama works with goblins. They are small crechars. Her bos gave me a silver loket. I wear it. Mama is Peters mama too. Peter is my rabbit. Mama calls me little rabbit. She has a white dove. Her name is guen. Mama reades a lot. She has big books. Mama lookes for tresure in her bank. I tell her to take me too. But she does not. My mama is very beutiful. More than Louis's mama. I love her kurls. She has kurls like me. Mama gives me everything. But she worryes alot. But I am a big man now and I love my mama a lot. I am her Adrian.' _

With every sentence that Draco read, his heart sank deeper and deeper until he found that it was suddenly very difficult for him to even look at the paragraph.

Adrian has portrayed his undying love for Hermione in a very delicate and artful manner and before it, Draco's segment was bland – like a fine dish without any salt in it. He couldn't deny that he was hit by a pang of extreme sadness and jealously – something he thought he no longer felt for Hermione.

He looked up at the office ceiling simply to beat off the tears that were threatening to pour out of his tired eyes.

Draco still could feel in his fingers Adrian moving inside Hermione's bump – the most memorable of all feelings that he has experienced last night while watching the memories. He could feel his love, longing, his heart beating rhythmically just one name as pumped blood through his veins: Adrian…Adrian…Adrian…

But his son doesn't love him.

Adrian doesn't love his father who was willing to put down the life for him and now Draco realized why Marianne had been given the piece of homework by Adrian's teacher.

It was a mark of gulf of difference that Adrian feels for his parents.

For his father he feels obligations and for his mother he feels love. Not that Draco knew it already, but this paragraph was the written proof of the little boy's honest feelings.

His earlier triumph completely evaporated, Draco re-read Hermione's section several times when new things came into his notice.

Adrian hadn't even endeavored to capitalize the word 'father' while in Hermione's case he had been careful to use right spellings and capital letters. He has used 'father' to denote Lucius Malfoy while he has used its synonym 'papa' for Thomas Granger.

_Mama says he was with her at Hogwarts School._

_Gina says he looks a lot like me._

_Grandma Audré said he and Uncle Julian work at the ministry._

The sentences that Adrian had written on Draco were mostly based on someone's reference; like Hermione on them being classmates or Gina remarking that they have extreme physical similarity or aunt Audré telling him that Draco works in the ministry with his cousin.

But in Hermione's segment the little boy have striven to prove that his mother was better than his father.

_My mama is very brave. _

_She loves me a lot. I love her a lot._

_Mama works with goblins. They are small creatures. Mama looks for treasure in her bank._

_Her boss gave me a silver locket. I wear it. _

_Mama is Peter's mama too. Peter is my rabbit. _

_Mama calls me little rabbit. _

_She has a white dove. Her name is Gwyn. _

_Mama reads a lot. She has big books. _

_My mama is very beautiful. More than Louis's mama. I love her curls. She has curls like me. _

It also seemed that Adrian loved his curls because he has inherited them from Hermione while he never commented on rest his physical features that were Draco's. The mention and emphasis of Hermione's curls was a clear indication.

Now reading it all over again, Draco didn't know how to feel about it: happy, sad, jealous, angry or defeated.

"Where is Adrian?" he asked Marianne instead, trying hard not to show his true feelings of extreme disappointment, "I didn't see him playing with his friends when I came here."

"He took a leave from his classes." Marianne replied plainly, scrutinizing Draco's face with her piercing blue eyes, "Madame Granger sent us a note informing us that Adrian wasn't feeling well and can't come. You don't know?" she asked him skeptically.

Even with his state of disappointment, Draco felt like returning to Château and break into Hermione Fideliused quarter to check on his only son.

Oh, how he hated being away from Adrian and Hermione!

How he loathed not knowing what happens to them when it happens!

Even with that listening device planted on that damned dove, he was unable to be by their side when his heart wanted them desperately.

"I was at my office in the Ministry last night." Draco lied convincingly, "I didn't even return home to change for the day and came here instead to talk to you about something." He would be damned if Marianne knew that he and Hermione didn't even share the same room, let alone same bed.

"Why?" Marianne asked, "Anything wrong?"

"No." Draco replied, "While working at my office last night – I am a Potions Researcher there, I suddenly remembered that cottage you told me about. Someone called Monsieur Duro or Durant wants to sell it." he said and Marianne nodded, "I would like to see it." he stated his purpose plainly.

"Aha!" Marianne's expression was unreadable like that of Severus Snape, "But I already told you, Monsieur, it doesn't fit the glory of Malfoys."

"I so happens, Madame Sorceress, that my wife Hermione…" Draco used the first name to display that he was in good terms with his wife, "…doesn't really care for Malfoy glory and pride. I asked her about the particulars of her dream home and she told me that she prefers small and cozy homes over extravagant ones. The whole point of buying a home for her is to make her comfortable in it, Madame, otherwise she already has a whole manor at her disposition in England."

"I am glad that you decided to put aside your Malfoy pride for the sake of your wife's happiness." Marianne's unreadable expression softened considerably, "I am also very hopeful that if you continue to work on your relationship, it would be repaired in no time. After all, we women, no matter how high we ascend in our careers, want nothing more than a sweet home, a loving husband with lots of happy kids."

'That's what I used to think until I met Hermione.' Draco thought ruefully inside his head, "So can I meet this Monsieur Doro or Durant or whatever?" he asked arrogantly.

"Why not?" Marianne smiled genuinely for the very first time during their entire conversation, "Their cottage isn't very far from here; just five minutes walking distance."

"Where is it?" Draco asked, feeling his subdued mood elevate considerably at the new information.

"Rue de la Colombe." Marianne stood up and took off her school robes which revealed plain Muggle attire underneath, "Or in English it can be called 'The Dove Street.'"

"Dove Street?" Draco was suddenly reminded of Hermione's pet dove – Gwyn, Audré's private dovecote and her Patronus which was also a dove, 'That can't be a co-incidence!' he stood up and followed Marianne out of her office.

"It's a very old street here in Ile de la Cité, named after a fabulous love story of a couple of doves." Marianne took out her wand, waved it and a Patronus the shape of beautiful Albatross burst out from its tip before it hovered in the air, "Tell Deputy Headmistress that I am going out for an hour." She commanded the Patronus bird which immediately flew away to carry out its order, "Let's go, Monsieur Malfoy." She invited Draco for a walk.

As Draco followed her out of the entrance that was invisible to Muggle eyes, his thoughts went back to the Adrian's paragraph that he had written on his parents as well as his absence from school.

Ever since the evening Hermione had slapped him, neither she nor Adrian had come out of their sanctuary of Fideliused quarter – not even during mealtimes. It was evident that she didn't feel like facing Draco and after his last experiment with the Lupus Venom Draco knew and understood too well what and why might be the reason.

He was the reason they weren't coming out.

He was the reason Hermione had that bad dream about pregnancy.

He was the reason that she despite being happy after her last Healing session was retiring inside her quarters – tired from all the interactions between them.

He was the chief problem and unless he got rid of what has caused him to land on this peril in the first place – the monster - she would never accept him.

But Draco was in dilemma now because the last memory had failed to provide him with possible answers on how to defeat it.

He made a mental note to ask Audré about them. There was no denying that she had superb observation skills and could help Draco in his mission.

"I don't know how much of Paris you have seen, Monsieur, but if you want to see the real Parisian life, this is it." Draco was brought out of his musings when Marianne suddenly stopped and pointed before them, "This is the entry of Rue de la Colombe."

Before Draco's eyes lay an ordinary scene but it somehow struck him with its simplicity.

Under the name of 'Au Bougnat' – was a Muggle restaurant, its worker readying the cafe for the onslaught of customers that would soon appear. A lone woman was sipping cafe crème under the ever-present window boxes with their riotous punctuation of color. The two bicycles, a preferred Parisian transportation mode, leaning gently against the cafe, completed the perfect picture.

It was simple but Hermione's words on how she liked old books and new parchments, small houses with a swing and a garden, a piano that she would play and teach Adrian made Draco realize for the first time the quaint charm of a normal life. He had been Italy for his honeymoon with Astoria but at that time he had avoided ordinary Muggle streets and lifestyles at all costs.

"Shall we proceed?" Marianne, Draco noted, was watching his expression, "Have you ever wondered how our magical community manages to live among the Muggles? Or how they erected homes and buildings well hidden from their eyes while enjoying both space and freedom? Ile de la Cité is a really crammed place. It isn't really easy find an inch of space that's not inhabited by Muggles."

"I never really cared." Draco confessed, "Malfoy Manor was built on vast lands: it's almost seventy thousand square feet only in the building, the second largest Manor in entire European magical community. Father told me that the Royal House of Hapsburg's in Austria is the first." He relayed the information to Marianne as they started walking, "The manor has 123 rooms from all kinds of suites: master's, ladies', guest's to music room, ball room, nursery, garden room, separate dining space for family members and guests, games room, library and smoking room. We have private Quidditch pitch, vast lands for garden and all kinds of games, fountains, white peacocks and three large kitchens. I have never been to places like this." he motioned at the narrow cobblestoned alleyway that winds down before them.

Marianne sighed whether it was out of irritation or resignation Draco didn't know. They halted in the midway and she started climbing a series of roughly hewn stone steps.

Draco eyed the stairway with Muggle buildings on either side of it.

It looked exactly like the stone stairways that lead to Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley.

'Brace yourself, Draco, looks like the worst is still to come.' he warned himself before following Marianne.

"With the exception of streets, Wizarding map and Muggle map of this locality vary greatly. We, wizards and witches came here first and built our homes long before Muggles came." He heard Marianne speak, "We used Undetectable Extension Charm on our lands to have more space between Muggle households and all kinds of protective spells to hide it from their eyes. Nowadays it is hard to find a Wizarding household in Paris that isn't crammed between two Muggle homes. But Châteaux like your Uncle's that previously belonged to Muggles couldn't be erased from the face of Earth; thus they stand there with pride though I am sure no one in the neighbourhood knows that it's under Wizarding ownership." She said and came to a halt before a wooden door that materialized between two Muggle ones on either side of it.

Before Draco's eyes it expanded and shaped itself into an entry door with a heavy brass knocker and a large peeping box with bars.

"Welcome to Meadowmoor Cottage." Marianne's voice was uncharacteristically happy as she announced and pushed open the door.

"Don't they have any protections against intruders?" Draco asked, astonished at Marianne's mode of entry without even bothering to knock.

"That's exactly why 'I' brought you here, Malfoy." The headmistress was unabashed as they walked side-by-side through a garden path, "That door has touch sensors – an ancient magic that we, French, use to protect our households; it saves us an awful lot of work on other protective spells. The theory is simple: the touch of family members and their close relatives are imbibed with the help of a Charm in the entry door and thus only they allowed to enter through that door without knocking. Others would have to wait outside until it is answered." She said as they walked side-by-side and came into a clearing as Draco noticed the outlines of a small house behind two large trees, "I already told you that Durant's children studied at St. Joan's and we are like families. So, I am allowed in their home anytime. Here we are." She motioned Draco to look before him.

Even before the view that greeted Draco's eyes could leave an impression on his brain, his heart sank like a heavy stone in water.

The 'cottage' as it was stated by its name was even smaller than Shrieking Shack – the most haunted house in entire Britain.

"What. The. Hell!' Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance.

•••••

"Grandma!"

Hermione shook her head in resignation when Adrian's loud cry echoed across the entire Fideliused quarter and informed all the living creatures in a radius of ten miles that Apolline Delacour has finally arrived at Château de la Grange-Bléneau.

"Adrian!" Apolline's voice was equally high and happy and Hermione left her placed on sofa where Adrian was forcibly giving her a head 'massage' to greet the woman who has never let her feel the absence of her own mother.

Ever since his morning's discovery of Hermione's torment, Adrian had been extra careful of mother and taken care of her in a manner as if she was made of glass. He had stood before her bathroom door and listened to her while she took bath, asking her repeatedly if she was crying again; he had buttered Hermione's baguettes for breakfast, made her a coffee and after the affair of breakfast was over he had insisted that Hermione laid down on sofa so that he can give her head a good 'massage'. It was nothing but gentle rubbing of her forehead but Hermione, not used to so much care, was enjoying it immensely.

"Mother!" she whispered and embraced Apolline, "I am glad you came." She said with all sincerity.

"Me too!" Adrian agreed with his mother and they both gave Apolline a double hug as Audré, the woman who has arranged it all, smiled serenely from beside them.

"All credits go to Audré." Apolline was suddenly emotional with tears of happiness, "She invited me."

"Now that's a horrible allegation, Apolline." Audré's voice was playfully reproachful, "This is our daughter's home, your sister's home and most importantly our Adrian's home. You need no _invitation_ to come and stay here." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I took leave from Gustave's household for a day." Apolline announced once they settled down with Adrian on her lap, "Told him to run his own household. Why should boys have all the fun?" she shrugged carelessly.

"That I think is a universal rule that men folk have made for their own convenience." Audré commented, "So, what's in that basket?" she eyed the large picnic basket that Apolline had brought with her and Adrian, by his curious looks, was planning to attack.

"Something for _my_ daughter and grandson." Apolline arched a challenging eyebrow and with a happy cry, the little boy finally started carrying out his mission of exploring the basket.

"DUCK PÂTÉ!" his loud cry that almost brought down the ceiling as he took out the first item from the basket, "I LOVE YOU, GRANDMA!" he engulfed Apolline in a tight embrace.

"Banoffee Pie!" Hermione took up the rest of unfinished job and shook her head, unable to convey her gratitude and love for Apolline, "Seriously mother, there was no need to do all these. You must have spent an entire day making them." She took her hand and kissed it fondly, "I really don't know how to thank you."

"I don't know about Audré's household, Jean, but that term 'Thank you' is strictly prohibited in Delacour household or at least in their formidable presence." Apolline snapped while stroking Adrian's curls fondly, "I certainly wouldn't visit my daughter empty handed." She announced with dignity.

"I love duck pâté. Mama, when will we eat it?" Adrian has eyeing the loaf-shaped piece of French delicacy eagerly.

"We'll share it everyone in dinner." Hermione replied solemnly and Adrian pouted his lips complainingly, "Adrian, little rabbit, didn't I teach you to share food with family?" she asked him gently.

"But it is _duck pâté_." Adrian protested desperately.

"Let him have it all, Jean." Audré took side with Adrian but Hermione shook her head adamantly.

"No, aunt. Unlike Malfoy, my son will learn about the virtue of charity and sharing from his mother." She stated out her resolution to not raise Adrian like Draco Malfoy, "We will share it with rest of the family during dinner whether Adrian likes it or not."

Whether it was the mention of his father's name or something else, Adrian didn't protest this time and left happily with Audré when she excused herself from their company telling that she and Adrian need to bring the necessary ingredients of baking from Château's storage.

"Audré!" Apolline sighed watching the retreating form of Adrian and Audré as they chatted animatedly over what would they need for baking, "She always comes up with such excellent excuses." She turned to Hermione, "Audré told me you are having nightmares again. What's troubling you, dearest?" she took Hermione's hands in hers.

Hermione contemplated on the question.

Where should she start?

Her life in past two monthes of her marriage with Draco Malfoy was a rollercoaster of emotions. First there was fear and insecurity for their future; then came resolution to break free from it and prove that she wasn't going to hide behind Audré or Delacours to keep Adrian and herself safe from Malfoy's dark clutches. Next was the offer to join Audré for helping her on the Rochés trial and Hermione had taken up the challenge solely to prove that she wasn't bothered by his ominous presence in her life. But her resolve started to crumble since the insensible Slytherin started showing untoward interest in her in the form wearing blue or offering her handkerchief whenever she cried - as if he hadn't damaged and intimidated her enough already. Hermione was sure he was up to something; that it was all a ploy to get nearer to Adrian and she was willing to fight the world to keep Adrian away from Draco Malfoy when the deadly blow came.

St. Joan's contacted them to inform that Adrian was silently facing social awkwardness before his friends because of his parents and Hermione, no matter how hard she tried to portray that she was a strong mother, couldn't take the shock of her son's sufferings. She would go through anything to make Adrian happy, see him smile and make sure he never felt any pain but the realization that his little son also felt the same for his mother: that he wouldn't share the truth with her lest she became depressed and sad, broke all her previous resolutions to keep Adrian and Draco apart. True that Hermione had made a truce with the damned man - feeling that she was letting him win his mission of getting closer to her son - for the sake of social customs but her insides were still burning from the resentment and unfairness of the entire affair. But before that shock was over, Alexis's misbehaviour with Lillian made her take a decision she was keeping at bay until she was ready to do so: leave him once and for all.

Hermione knew she was stuck in a loveless marriage forever or at least until Adrian came of age but Alexis was her one last hope of spending the rest of her cursed life in loving him secretly. She had tried desperately to forget about their past, tried to convince her that they could be good friends and good friends were better than good lovers but no matter how hard she tried, the memory of Alexis kissing her in his office resurfaced in her mind.

It wasn't his passion of that kiss that had touched Hermione's heart; it was the extreme care and gentle manner he had been all throughout the kiss. Even her last kiss with Viktor Krum or Ron Weasley hadn't felt that good. Before those kisses, Alexis's one might be tame but it was full of unspoken emotions that Hermione's heart craved and cried for.

Respect.

Care.

Beauty and love.

Only a person who truly loved Hermione, not her body could kiss her like Alexis did and Hermione could spend the rest of her life living that one moment of pure intimacy.

But that was impossible now.

She couldn't possible spend her life loving another man while appearing social and civil with her lawfully wedded husband. Her unhappiness in marriage bed couldn't be her reason to perform infidelity. If Draco was ignorant or abusive, she could've convinced herself that her love for Alexis was nothing but for comfort and relief from the prison of marriage. But with Malfoy taking Wizard's Oath, Unbreakable Vow, White Flag surrender and what not to prove outwardly that he 'cared' or in his own terms 'loved' Hermione, it was different. Hermione, though an independent woman, hadn't been brought up to commit adultery even though she didn't believe such outrageous claims of a Slytherin rapist.

So, now that brings her to the million galleon question: what should she do with Draco Malfoy?

She couldn't possibly kill him.

She couldn't possibly kill herself and Adrian too.

She couldn't elope with Alexis while being Malfoy's wife; that would make her an adulteress and Draco would get all the sympathy as well as reap benefit out of it. Besides, it would destroy the Delacours hard earned respect in the society if their only son ran away with a married woman and that one family has supported her all through her life in France. That would be considered betrayal of trust.

She couldn't leave France with Adrian alone; why should she run away when she had worked day and night in a foreign country to make a bright future for them? Wasn't she a Gryffindor?

And most importantly, she could never imagine falling in love with her rapist even if he cut down his heart and laid it before Hermione's feet. That option was totally out of question.

Then what should she do?

Lillian had provided her with a safe route out of the problem: watch Draco when he wasn't noticing her and take a decision based on it.

True that she could challenge the Claiming if Draco couldn't provide Adrian with a suitable home; true that he had robbed him of his money and freedom with the use of a single word of 'sperm donor' and now Draco Malfoy didn't weigh more than a common service holder. But challenging the Claim would need at least a year. She couldn't possibly land before the Ministry tomorrow complaining about her husband when the man has just joined his work. Her charges would be taken lightly and overruled, sentencing them both to a 'counseling session'.

Besides, instead of becoming tired from all the schemes against him, the cunning Slytherin was becoming more determined with each passing moment. He was spending more and more time in his studies and work. Hermione was informed by Lillian just last night that how Draco had been in his office for last two days, researching on his potions and how it has taken immense toll on him. He had returned home early on Thursday morning, exhausted and collapsed on grass before being discovered by Lillian who immediately alerted Audré and Julian. For obvious reasons Narcissa Malfoy was not informed of this incident but the family Healer was called to give Malfoy treatment.

Hermione had snorted at Lillian's words remembering how extremely tired she had been throughout her pregnancy and studies in a completely new school: Beauxbatons. How she had spent sleepless nights working on cursed objects to bring home money for her son! How Adrian was waited for his mother eagerly as she worked overtime in her office to be where she was today – the Chief Curse Breaker at Gringotts.

At least Malfoy isn't pregnant.

Mother Nature has spared him of that luxury.

Then what was he trying to gain by over working?

Family respect?

Hermione or Adrian's love?

Their respect?

Or was it another plot too?

Hermione didn't know.

It was this indecision that was making Hermione uncomfortable.

It seemed that she had no option other than wait for a year for Malfoy to finally accept his defeat for no matter how hard he tried, Hermione was sure that he would never find a Wizarding home in Ile de la Cité with the requirements Hermione has asked.

After that she could challenge his Claim but that wouldn't guarantee her freedom from his clutches. Malfoy might not accept it and show the Committee proofs that he had indeed tried hard and Hermione would be asked to rephrase her terms and conditions and give him another year to complete it.

And will her life be always like this?

From compromises to compromises?

From sacrifices to sacrifices?

And what should she do during these years?

Be a dutiful mother and appear civil and polite with Malfoy for the sake of Adrian?

Even share normal conversations and let Malfoy spend some time with her son?

Let go of her feelings for Alexis because harbouring such feelings in the face of a civil looking marriage would be adultery not to mention an obstacle between Alexis and his future happiness?

And it the meantime, wait either for Adrian to turn seventeen or Draco to accept his defeat, whichever came first, so that she be allowed to leave her rapist's presence once and for all?

In which direction was Hermione's life going?

"Jean?" Apolline's voice was soft and soothing, "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione couldn't possibly tell her everything; it was not in her nature to display her wounds no matter how hurt she was; so, she opted for half-truth.

"I was just wondering what should I do with this marriage." She said plainly, "I mean, I knew it would be difficult when I took vows with Malfoy but I never expected that he would really try to make this…this relationship or whatever damn it is… to work out. It was better when we were ignoring each other. I could have continued with my life while he continued his but his new stunt…" Hermione paused and tried to phrase the sentence as benignly as possible, "…I am simply not ready to accept him in my life."

"Who said you should?" Apolline asked sharply, "Under the rules of Sacred Marriage, Malfoy can't force anything upon you, Jean." she reminded her.

"He isn't but Adrian's school is." Hermione replied, "We were asked to meet Sorceress Marianne who told us that Adrian doesn't talk about his father in public. His teachers have reported it to her that he becomes upset when his friends talk about their parents before him. He even avoids answering anything on Malfoy. He is also becoming increasing sensitive about this topic and wouldn't tolerate anyone asking him anything about his parents, particularly his father. Sorceress Marianne asked us to work together to improve our strained relationship and I can't blame her because she doesn't know the whole truth." Hermione looked up at the ceiling, "That day I realized, mother, that I was a fool to believe that I can give Adrian everything. That it was extreme arrogance to think that I will not have shortcomings; that my little rabbit had grew up as secretive as his mother – hiding things from me that he thought might hurt me. I am willing to go through anything to make him happy but I just can't…" Hermione closed her eyes, "…can't tolerate being in presence of Malfoy…no matter how hard I try, mother, I just can't make myself look at him as my child's father…"

Her words hung in the air for a very long time.

"Lillian came up with a brilliant idea." Hermione started once she felt she could carry on with the extremely painful conversation, "She told me to observe Malfoy when he might not be noticing it and I, initially, agreed too. I need to take a decision, mother, I need this…" she said desperately, "…I need to know what to do…my work is suffering…I can't concentrate even on minor things…I keep forgetting…I keep having nightmares…bad dreams on losing Adrian…and Lillian's suggestion was good – it was like a fresh look to approach this old problem but…" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "…but that would require me to actually _look_ at him, mother…Malfoy and I...no matter how hard I try…can't make myself look at him without having flashes of what he did to me…he still haunts me, mother…his presence makes me flinch…recoil…and I don't know what to do…" she broke off.

"Oh dear, dear, dear!" Apolline pressed Hermione's head on her bosom as she started sobbing earnestly, "It's alright, Jean, it's alright." She cooed affectionately, "Mother is here to listen."

"N..nothing…is al…right…with my life…" Hermione was crying hard now, "I got… raped…got…pregnant…had to leave…my country…my friends…everyone and…everything I loved…for the sake of…my child…came here…worked with people like…Vin…Vincent…who tried to…rape me…again…I was…pregnant…and endured numerous…insults…humiliation for being pregnant…out of wedlock…" with every word that escaped her mouth a piece of her damaged soul was shattering, "…you know mother…you saw everything…I almost died when Adrian was born…you saved us…and just when I was…feeling happy…secured…this blasted man…came out of nowhere…kidnapped my son…and I had to marry him…to save Adrian…from him…now society wants me to…accept him…why…because Adrian is having problems at his school…and he _is_ having them…but I am a human…I can't…possibly _accept_…my rapist…as my husband…"

Hermione didn't know if she had ever cried like this; like there was no tomorrow, no hope for her, no life that she could call her own; like there was no escape from this curse of Malfoy except death; like she was a puppet on strings who was expected to do what everyone did regardless of what she felt inside her; like her life was a burden on herself and she was dragging it for the sake of her son – the person she loved more than anything in the world.

She hadn't cried like this when she discovered she was pregnant; didn't cry the day she rejected Ron's proposal; didn't cry the day she left England stealthily; didn't cry the day Vincent almost raped her again; didn't cry when she had to endure the excruciating pain of Cruciatus when Margot insulted her as if she was nothing but a house-elf; didn't cry when Malfoy stalked her into a café with her German colleague Günther Amadeus.

But today, on the face of extreme helplessness Hermione cried.

And with every drop of tear that escaped the boundary of her eyes, her heart and soul broke into millions of pieces until there was nothing left of it.

Until she was empty…vacant and life was completely meaningless for her.

Hermione cried until her eyes were heavy and she closed them, unable to bear the stinging feeling. She laid down her head on Apolline's lap and curled into a ball.

"Don't worry, Jean, mother is here…mother is here…mother is here…" Apolline's voice was enchanting and Hermione, for a split second wondered if she was using her Veela charms on her before finally falling into the enigmatic depths of sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…**


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: Thanks to SereniteRose, Grovek26, roni2010 and Amberjanus for your kind reviews in last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_****This chapter is the second part of a multi-part chapter that will change the course of the story. Here, I am dealing with Draco and Adrian's one-on-one interaction, his reactions and thoughts. We will also hear what Adrian thinks about his father from his own lips. **_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**** The lullaby in the end is 'lullaby for your sleeping girlfriend'.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_**Several new images of Hermione and Adrian in childhood had been updated there.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab. **_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 64: Words, Feelings, Memories and Plans (Part 2)**

Draco had scarcely felt such cross when he apparated on the grounds of his uncle's Château.

"Cottage! Aahhh!" he kicked the nearby bush in anger and disgust, almost uprooting it, "That blasted place is no bigger than a broom cupboard in Malfoy Manor!" he cursed under his breath.

The morning after visiting Monsieur Durant's 'Meadowmoor Cottage' hadn't turned out as well as Draco had expected. The 'cottage' was actually a three bedroom home with a living room smaller than Draco's bathroom in Château and bedrooms the size of his entire double bed. Never been to such a place in his entire life, except perhaps Hagrid's cottage in Hogwarts, he had been subtly disdainful while making a tour around the cottage grounds as a potential customer while Monsieur Durant walked and talked about his house's glorious past – not that Draco believed a word of it - and it was only Sorceress Marianne's presence that had prevented him from leaving the elderly man's esteemed household out right. Later on, he had been forced to enjoy or better say 'tolerate' the very hospitable Madame Durant's homemade petit fours with coffee along with her constant chatter on her children for a painful half hour before he was allowed to leave their disgusting presence with the remains of his wasted dignity. Monsieur and Madame Durant were highly disagreeable in his opinion because: for one, the elderly couple were less dignified and more jolly and gay than he could tolerate them as a Malfoy and for another, their household smelt of utter cheapness from the furniture in living room to beds to scrubbed copper pots in kitchen – something that Draco's wasn't very used or fond of.

But Draco hadn't given up on the project of finding an 'appropriate' cottage for Hermione and instead visited the Wizarding Estate Office in the Ministry in the hopes of a better option. But to his dismay, the officer-in-charge, a grumpy looking bald wizard, had informed him that there was no Wizarding household up for sale within the boundary of Paris, let alone Ile de la Cité and the nearest one was twenty miles away from the French capital city.

Furious, Draco had returned to finish his Criminal Law lecture class at Sorbonne and his work so that he could ponder over the problem at hand.

"She could've asked half my arm and I wouldn't have hesitated to give her even that!" Draco had thrown in the knotgrasses on the cauldronful of Polyjuice potion, having extreme difficulty in concentrating in his work, "Where am I supposed to find a damn cottage in entire Paris?" he spat and kicked the rubbish bin, sending it on the opposite end of his office where it crashed with the wall, littering the floor with its contents.

Truth be told, Draco had hardly felt such whirlwind of emotions in his entire life and given the history that he never felt anything more than disdain, pride and jealously for most of it, it was saying a lot. His initial feeling after coming out of Hermione's pregnancy memories were of confusion: he didn't know what to do in order to defeat his inner monster and he had many unanswered questions regarding it; it was quickly superseded with a feeling of awe when his Patronus changed it shape to otter and returned to its osprey state again; Draco didn't know what to make of it: does it mean that he was deeply in love with Hermione unbeknownst to himself or does it mean that he was slowly becoming like her? Next was the sudden realization that he could get his 'otter' her 'pond' and he had left Château in excitement and hurry to meet Sorceress Marianne.

When he arrived at St. Joan's, Draco wasn't prepared for two unexpected blows: Adrian's absence from school and his paragraph on his parents. The poorly written section on Draco had devastatingly broken his heart and as a last option, he was clinging desperately on the hope that Durant's cottage would turn out to be what Hermione had always dreamt off.

But it had been a miserable failure and Draco returned home, seething in rage, annoyance and helplessness.

"We are Malfoys, Draco, Malfoys - the Money Makers." Lucius's proud voice resonated inside his head as he walked towards the entrance of the Château, "And nothing is impossible for us with the power of money."

"Yeah!" Draco retorted in anger, "Like I am going to spend my hard earned money on that pigsty! I would rather buy that shabby bar – Hog's Head and redecorate it to a cottage for Hermione than buy that _Meadow moor cottage_." He uttered each word of the name through gritted teeth, "What a ridiculous name! There is no meadow, no moor and it certainly isn't a cottage. Instead it should be names 'maggoty cupboard' or 'mud filled ditch'."

Draco was almost at the entrance of Château when a tender voice filled with excitement reached his ears and his anger evaporated like wisps of cigarette smoke.

It was no other than Adrian and he was finally outside the protective realms of Fideliused quarter.

Draco's extremities had gone numb the moment he realized he was about to get the first glimpse of his son in five days and he trudged at the direction of the voice like an enchanted man.

"Fly! Fly!" he hid himself behind a large shrub and watched Adrian waving his little hands like wings and demonstrating a tiny white owlet how to use her wings, "Fly, Hedwig, fly!"

The sight brought tears of unknown emotions in his eyes and Draco watched unblinkingly.

Adrian, wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with the picture of a Muggle aeroplane named 'Jumbo Jet' with two goggling eyes on the windows of cockpits, was trying to teach his new pet Hedwig how to fly. The owlet was walking on the grass, barely visible from where Draco stood to watch his son undisturbed and only the movement of something white and furry in the grasses alongside Adrian's feet suggested the presence of a bird there. Adrian was jumping in excitement occasionally and his face was red from all the screaming of 'Fly! Fly, Hedwig, fly!'

At that moment, Draco could lay down his life happily to be with son there as his father. Adrian's coming out of his secured quarter where Draco couldn't reach him was a mark that Hermione must be there too, overlooking her precious son as he played, destroying Draco's chance to approach and ask Adrian how he was feeling now and why he had skipped school that day.

He knew in his heart, the moment his ominous shadow would appear in the scene, Hermione would leave with Adrian unceremoniously and Draco would be robbed off the opportunity to watch him from distance.

"Wave your wings, Hedwig!" Adrian was impatient now and waving his hands like they were a pair of wings, "Try, Hedwig, try!" he implored the mute owlet.

What an adorable cute boy he was!

Draco just couldn't get enough of his son's innocent beauty. His hands still had the feeling of him moving inside Hermione's bump that he has experienced the previous night and the knowledge that this same boy was that little blessing inside Hermione, filled Draco's heart with such tenderness that he wanted to run, take his son in his arms and kiss him like proud father would; he felt like giving him all the happiness in the world just for being there, just for endeavoring to exist so that Draco could find something to live and die for in his meaningless life.

"Go to your son, Draco!" a voice whispered softly into his ears and startled, he whipped around immediately to find a solemn looking Lillian standing beside him.

"What?" Draco spluttered, unable to believe his ears, "What!" he repeated incredulously forgetting that he had screamed at the same woman just the previous day.

"I said, 'go to your son'." Lillian was calm as a morning dove, "Go!" she nudged Draco gently.

"But…Hermione…" Draco stammered, his heart dwindling between the desire to go and not go for it will cause Hermione to retreat inside her Fideliused quarter for another week, "She'll not like it." he confessed shamefully.

"Draco." Lillian's voice was bidding him solemnly, "Go." Her demeanor reminded Draco of Audré when she commanded him with supreme authority.

It was impossible to disobey such an order and Draco, bracing himself for the worst outcomes of his little exploration of father-son relationship, came out from his hiding and approached his son in measured, cautious steps.

"Hedwig, you ate two dead mice just before we came." Adrian was chastising his owlet with his hands on his hips, "You are strong now. Try to fly!" He waved his hands again, instructing her to do the same.

"Good afternoon, Adrian." Draco used his softest voice to greet his son, "How are you now?" he asked, not knowing what else to enquire.

Adrian jerked and looked up at him between his admonishing of Hedwig and asking him to fly. His innocent grey eyes widened considerably and he took several steps backwards.

"Whoa! Father means no harm, Adrian!" Draco held his hands in surrender and halted his careful steps, not wanting to frighten his son, "He just came to say good afternoon to his good little boy."

"Good…afternoon." Adrian piped, his wide stare watchfully measuring Draco's every little movement, "Monsieur." He added the damned word that always pierces Draco's heart.

'Well done, Draco. He hasn't run to his mother and complained to her.' Draco thought albeit triumphantly and formulated his next step, 'Don't rush! Go slow!' he warned himself and slowly lowered his hands "Can we shake hands?" he offered one to the little boy, "Well brought up gentlemen shake hands after greeting each other." He said encouragingly remembering how his son valued the concept of gentleman highly.

Adrian's eyes came to fix on Draco's outstretched hand and he gulped.

It was a pitiful display of gallantry, chivalry and caution for Adrian considered taking Draco's hand for quite some time before finally coming forward and grabbing it.

Compared to Draco's hard masculine palm, his son's was very soft and at least five times smaller. His entire hand hardly covered the first few digits of Draco's hand and he grasped it with maximum care and tenderness to make Adrian feel safe in his presence.

"Nice to meet you son." Draco smiled brightly.

"Enchanté." Adrian piped the French counterpart of the English greeting and withdrew his little hand from Draco's with the dignity of five year old gentleman.

Draco desperately wished he could have more of Adrian's touch but he controlled himself; it wouldn't do good to scare his poor little soul now.

"Can father stay with his good son?" Draco used the term on purpose to encourage Adrian to use the same on his case, "He knows a lot about owls." He suggested eyeing the owlet that was walking on grass without any purpose.

"You have no work at the Ministry?" Adrian was visibly very reluctant to spend more time than it was required for standard exchange of greetings with Draco, "Uncle Julian is back?" he enquired cautiously.

'Very diplomatic, son!' Draco thought remembering what Adrian had written in the paragraph about him, "Uncle Julian and I don't work in same the office, Adrian." he was very gentle in replying, "He is an Auror and I am a Potions Researcher. But we do work under the same department." He explained.

"What is a Potions Re..sear…cher?" Adrian had difficulty in uttering the complex word, "Do you search potions?"

Draco laughed whole heartedly for the first time in an entire week but stopped immediately when Adrian looked affronted for being laughed at.

"Sorry, I think something tickled me on my neck." Draco lied apologetically and scratched his neck, "I am quite ticklish here." He confessed and sat down the grass before Adrian unceremoniously, "No, I don't search for Potions. I make them. I invent them. I change their property to make them better."

"Oh!" Adrian was very slowly getting relaxed of Draco's presence, "Why?" he asked again.

"Well, sometimes old potions don't work well. They lose their property with time. So, my job is to make them in a way so that they work can better." Draco patted on the grass before him, "Gentlemen always sit when they talk, Adrian." he said invitingly.

Adrian eyed the patch of grass cautiously before sitting down on it – cross legged; he took care to be as far as possible from Draco without looking rude and called his faithful pet rabbit who came running to him at once, "So your work is always over so early?" he asked him, "My Mama never returned home early from work. She worked until it was dark outside." He said matter-of-factly.

Draco was reminded of long and ornamented segment Adrian had written on Hermione in his paragraph, "Like your Mama, your father works after hours too. He had been in his office for two whole days." Draco informed his son, "I, too, work hard for my son and his dear Mama." he proclaimed sincerely.

"Maybe." Adrian commented skeptically, "You said you know a lot about owls. Do you?" he changed the topic abruptly.

"I do. I had one." Draco replied, glad that the discussion on who was more industrious between him and Hermione, was finally over, "It was an eagle owl. Mother used to send sweets from home for me with it while I was at Hogwarts with your Mama."

"What was her name?" Adrian stroked his rabbit as it slid down his right shoulder.

"_His_ name was Aquila." Draco answered with a genuine smile, "That's the name of the Zeus's eagle. Even my Patronus is an osprey – a kind of majestic eagle."

"You can make Patronus?" Adrian's wide eyes widened even more, "Mama said Mama can. On my Saining day." He seemed astonished at the achievement.

Draco was reminded of the conversation between Hermione and Sorceress Marianne on Adrian's Saining Day that he had witnessed under Disillusionment Charm.

"I can." Draco whipped out his wand proudly to produce his Patronus as a proof; now that he had Adrian before him there was no way he would let him leave without showing him that his father was as powerful as his mother, "Where is your Mama, by the way?" he suddenly noticed their quiet surroundings.

Adrian's bright face immediately fell, "Mama is ill." He replied visibly sad and disturbed.

Draco was taken aback for as per Marianne's information, it was Adrian who was feeling bad and therefore couldn't attend school, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, suddenly remembering the Cruciatus curse that circulated through Hermione's body when she was pregnant and wondering if she was suffering from the same again, "What happened to her…Hermione?" he purposefully used the first name before Adrian.

"Mama is having bad dreams. She cries a lot." Adrian's whisper was barely audible as he started pulling out grasses and offering them to Peter who rejected them downright, "Mama is sleeping now." he said curtly and proceeded to stand up.

"Wait, Adrian!" Draco mentally kicked himself for disturbing his son in the middle of a conversation that was flowing smoothly, "Tell me more, please." He implored and Adrian stopped halfway between sitting and standing, "Maybe I can help…er…make a potion or something for her." he suggested hopefully.

Adrian seemed to consider the offer before settling down again, "Can you help Mama?" he asked suspiciously and Draco noticed how extremely similar they behaved when it came to business.

"Of course, I can." He proclaimed firmly.

"Why should you help her?" Adrian was still unconvinced, "You never liked her. You fought with her because she was not a pureblood." He pointed out the brutal truth.

'Point taken!' Draco thought ruefully and decided to clarify the issue that has been creating a rift between him and his son, "Adrian." he called him softly, "Father is very very sorry for his behaviour to your Mama. Really. He is very sorry. He should never have fought with your Mama; but father knows better now and he wants to help. Truly." He said with all sincerity, "If you tell me what has happened to her."

"I don't like people who fight with others if they aren't purebloods." Adrian seemed adamant to make Draco feel shameful at all costs, "Pierre used to do that. He said bad things about Mama; she is not a good woman; she doesn't have a husband; she doesn't have marriage anniversary; she doesn't have pureblood; I don't have pureblood." He pulled out more grasses looking extremely sullen, "My Mama is not pureblood but she is the best Mama in the world." He declared proudly.

"Of course she is." Draco wanted so much to reach out and stroke Adrian's lovely curls that he had inherited from Hermione and comfort him, "There is no doubt about that. Now tell me what happened to your Mama."

"Mama is having bad dreams." Adrian replied curtly, seemingly undecided whether he should let out more details about his beloved mother.

"Since when?" Draco, noting Adrian's disinterest, was cautious now to pursue the topic.

"For a week." Adrian replied, his innocent grey eyes on his new pet, Hedwig who was trudging across the patch of grass.

'Since the day she had that awful dream on pregnancy, slapped me in public and took refuge inside her quarter.' Draco immediately formulated out the timeline, 'So that is the reason she isn't coming out. Our meetings are triggering bad dreams. Hmm.' He thought, truly feeling for Hermione for the first time, "What about her crying? You said she cries a lot. How do you know?" he enquired from Adrian.

"I know because I see." Adrian seemed pretty obvious on the point, "But Mama also cries secretly. Once she cried in the bathroom. For hours until grandma Apolline came and took her out."

"When did that happen?" Draco was shocked at the new piece of information, "It didn't happen here, in this Château?" he asked for otherwise he would have known.

"No. Not here." Adrian tilted his head sideways and seemed truly reluctant to proceed with the conversation. "In grandma Apolline's home. Before we went to Brussels. Mama cried a lot one evening after she returned from her office. But don't think that Mama is a coward because she cries." He warned Draco, "She is the most bravest Mama in the world." He emphasized with two superlative degrees.

Draco was right in thinking that Adrian was taking him as his mother's contender and he desperately tried to change the view, "Of course she is! How could she not be? After all, she is a Gryffindor." He said hopefully with a tinge of pride, "Everyone knows how very brave they are!"

But instead of being pleased Adrian's innocent features grew darker and he stood up with an air of finality, "Thank you Monsieur for your kind offer but my Mama doesn't need your help." He said with such formal determination and ferocity that Draco was rendered speechless, "Mama has her mothers who love her and they will help her." he said and collecting his little owl from the ground, he left without a backward glance at his father.

Confused, defeated and sad, Draco sat on the grass long after Adrian had left, deeply in thought on how to mend his relationship with Hermione and Adrian.

•••••

Audré was devastatingly tired as she gently laid Hermione's head on pillow with Apolline's help. They tucked her in comfortably and with one last kiss on her forehead Audré left Hermione's bedroom with Apolline on tow.

The Friday afternoon had been an exceptionally emotional journey for her with so many words from Hermione who was under one of the lengthiest healing sessions: five hours, during which she had talked about her traumatic experiences to her mother under hypnotherapy.

It started with Audré and Adrian returning with their baking ingredients and finding Hermione deeply asleep on Apolline's lap who was shedding silent tears. Appalled, Adrian had been immediately ran to his mother and grandma's side. Audré was astonished at the little boy's sincere efforts to take care of his mother as he placed a comfortable cushion under Hermione's head, who was sleeping, curled into a ball on a double sofa. Apolline had cast a Silencing Spell over her and proceeded on with their Friday baking session, each too cheerful than they truly felt inside and Audré had left them to retrieve the memories Apolline had given her.

Even for a woman who was well accustomed to watching memories, some of which had contained gruesome and horrific scenes when they had belonged to Morpheus, the journey through Hermione's pregnancy memories wasn't an easy one for her. Audré had always known Hermione as a strong woman, no matter what, and her spirit to fight till the end was what made her so unique in her eyes. Hermione becoming the first female Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts reminded Audré of her younger self before she met Morpheus, the outwardly strong and inwardly lonely young woman who first walked into the corridors of Sorbonne Wizarding Law School to pursue her career as an aspiring lawyer when there were hardly any female lawyers in magical community. Hermione's struggles with her son Adrian reminded Audré of her own struggles with her marriage to Morpheus, her hardships to uplift his damaged reputation and spirit; Hermione's determination to keep the baby she loved reminded Audré of her own when she decided to get married to the man she loved even if it was against all odds.

But these memories were a sublime indication of Hermione's vulnerability, her weaknesses, her yearnings and her susceptibility to people whose actions and words were way too harsh for a young soul as her. Previously, she had been on a boarding school fighting the Dark forces with the help of her friends. The evil had a face there: Lord Voldemort. But now, the evil was faceless; they were carried by ordinary looking people and based on their notions that they could judge Hermione just because she had chosen to keep the child she loved; just like they had judged Audré for choosing the man she loved: Morpheus.

Audré was deeply moved by Hermione's actions in those memories: her selling her mother's gift – that white gold locket - to preserve her self esteem, her efforts to save money for her child and opting for second-hand uniforms and books for her last year of education, her proud declaration on the face of abusive hags like Margot that Adrian wasn't a bastard just because she wasn't married before his conception and her true modesty with her family background that had remarkable achievements on both her parent's sides. Audré herself had heard of François Créquy – the Marshall of France – the man was famous for his outstanding bravery and now she had no doubts whatsoever on why Hermione was so brave herself.

After all, from her mother's side she was a descendent of brave soldiers: François Créquy and Joseph Hastings.

Audré had come out of those memories feeling a mixture of emotions: pride and heartache for Hermione; wrath and extreme dislike for Draco. Had he not been Morpheus's nephew Audré wondered what she would have done to him.

As a woman, she wanted nothing but to finish Draco off with one dose of poison like she had poisoned his caviars with Atropine Nightmare Potion to make him understand what Hermione felt in her rapist's presence; but as Morpheus's widow her duty was to take care of his living family who had come to her for help. As a sister, Audré understood the difficulty of Narcissa's situation and as a mother she felt for Hermione who had sacrificing all her happiness for the sake of her child: Adrian.

She had so many roles to play, so many pieces to move to steer both Draco and Hermione out of the peril Draco had fallen them into that Audré sometimes felt suffocated under the enormous pressure and expectations.

When she returned to Hermione's quarters at afternoon formulating the next session in her head, Apolline had had already taken care of the affair of lunch for her and Adrian and they were playing hide and seek in the adjoining garden.

Audré was immensely grateful that Apolline could read human faces and decipher their right expressions; while there, Audré had been planning to start on Hermione's session when she was already sleeping for there was the benefit of reduced inhibition. Apolline, by her intriguing ability had figured that out from one look on Audré's thoughtful demeanor and cooked up an excellent excuse to send Adrian off for a lengthy period of time.

She had asked Adrian to teach Hedwig how to fly and the innocent boy had been happy to take on the mission and left for the outer gardens with his assorted pets of rabbit and owlet.

"Do you think it was a wise idea? To send him alone like this?" Apolline had asked her skeptically, watching Adrian's retreating form, "I mean I am not very sure of that scoundrel who calls himself Adrian's father. What if he tried to approach him again?" she said in a low growl.

"Don't worry, Apolline." Audré had assured her guest with a gentle pat on shoulder and immediately sent a Patronus dove to her daughter Lillian to take care of the little boy as he played in the garden, "Adrian is his mother's son."

Apolline had smiled at her words, nodded and they had proceeded together with Hermione's session right away.

"After you left with Adrian I asked Jean what was wrong with her." Apolline offered Audré madeleines that she had freshly baked with Adrian's help, "She said she isn't prepared to accept that bastard as her husband and Adrian's father. No one could and I certainly don't blame her for that." she shrugged, "Jean told me how Sorceress Marianne called her and Malfoy at St. Joan's to talk about Adrian and what he was facing there. Honestly speaking, Audré, I am not surprised at Adrian's behaviour. I have raised that boy as much as Jean has raised him and I know him very well." She poured Audré a cup of tea, "Like you said, Adrian _is_ his mother's son. I am not telling this merely out of emotions for the boy. I am a midwife Audré and I have seen how pregnancy shapes a child's personality even before he or she is born. It is not known how but it is proven fact among us who practice midwifery that while carrying a child inside her, a mother unconsciously passes her traits to her baby. Jean, as I have told you, is extremely secretive about her own feelings and so is Adrian. But they understand each other perfectly because they kind of share the same soul, though theoretically it isn't possible. Jean is suffering, thinking that she is causing her son to go through all these – not being able to give him a proper father and at the same time, when she is trying to imagine Draco Malfoy as Adrian's father, she is failing miserably. Adrian on the other hand, is suffering because he thinks his needs for a father is hurting his Mama for she can't accept the man who hurt her. So, they are basically in the same boat – thinking that one is suffering for the other and sacrificing their happiness thinking it's their fault."

"It's not Jean's fault, Apolline, neither is it Adrian's. It's entirely Draco's." Audré commented thoughtfully, finally identifying the root of the problem, "He should have thought better before imposing himself on them like that." she said, pondering over the new information with the ones she had gathered from Apolline's words, "Tell me Apolline, how did you know that I am planning to give Jean her session while she is sleeping? I never told you how I do it. Did she tell you?"

"No. Jean isn't the kind of woman who would tell me that she is under therapy. I know her thinking pattern very well, Audré. She shares only what makes her look strong. I can even guess the reason behind such an act: Jean thought if she told me she is suffering in her marriage, I'd blame myself for marrying her to that bastard." Apolline looked pained, "But no matter how hard Jean tries, we, Veelas have inherent power to read people's expressions and catch their lies." She confirmed Audré's speculations, "Veelas, in general, are very attractive and most people tend to fall into our charms and lie shamelessly to impress us. Had it not been for our power to decipher out the truth from the basket of lies, we, Veelas wouldn't have survived this magical community. So, when you arrived, Audré, I noticed that you watched Jean sleeping thoughtfully for a long minute and seemed to decide on something. That's when I understood you were planning to give her session while she was sleeping. Otherwise, you would've awakened her right away." She explained.

"Seems like I am not the only woman with good observations skills." Audré was genuinely astonished at Apolline's ability to observe and explain human behaviour out of it, "Let's begin before Jean wakes up."

The session that had followed had wrenched Audré of her last ounce of mental facility. She had never been this exhausted and when it was finally over with Hermione being carried to her bedroom to be put to rest for night, Audré let out a breath of contentment.

"She needs to have an undisturbed sleep." Audré warned Apolline who nodded, "This kind of session uses a lot of mind power and tires one up easily." She explained, carefully avoiding her own role in sucking up the negativity, "I am very sorry, Apolline, but I don't think I can be at dinner tonight. I am very tired." She confessed wearily, "And I will be mortified if I have to tell you to make yourself at home." she chided Apolline who suddenly pulled her to a tight embrace.

"I am so glad that Jean has you by her side, Audré." The half-Veela's arms were warm and comforting as they encircled around Audré, "I can never thank you enough for helping her like this."

"Like the households of Delacours, Apolline, the term 'Thank you' is strictly prohibited in Chombrun Malfoy's formidable presence." Audré quoted Apolline's earlier statement and wondered how this woman has somehow become her friend with her dedication towards Hermione and good observation skills, "I did nothing for Jean. I did it for _my_ daughter."

"We'll decide on that argument when you are well rested." Apolline winked mischievously and let go of Audré, "I think you can send that Patronus of yours and tell Lillian that it is safe to bring Adrian now. I am planning to spend a memorable night with _my_ grandson." She arched a challenging eyebrow.

"Suit yourself until Audré is back on action." Audré laughed and warned Apolline before leaving Hermione's quarter.

Before she retired to her suite for the night, Audré had one last work to do: visit her damned nephew.

Draco's suite was plunged in darkness when she entered it.

"Draco?" Audré called, "Draco?"

"I am here." Her nephew's voice was slightly slurring as it carried itself from the balcony beside sitting room and feeling curious she followed it.

Draco, Audré noticed when she walked into the spacious balcony, hadn't changed from his office clothes. He was sitting with his long legs placed on the small round table before him and to her surprise, he was drinking; the smell of Odgen's Old Firewhisky lingering in the air.

"You know Malfoy men don't drink at home, Draco." Audré settled on the couch beside her nephew, who had a lost look in his face as he sipped wine from his crystal goblet languidly, "It's prohibited before women and children." she reminded him firmly.

"Like I have women and children to take care of!" Draco's voice was drunk as he snorted audibly, "I have no one, aunt! No one! No mother! No wife! No son! No home! No money! I have nothing! Nothing to care for!" He proclaimed and emptied his goblet in one go.

"Are those the words of a man who said he would do anything to gain Jean's forgiveness?" Audré teased her nephew mercilessly, "Is this your doing 'anything'? Sitting in darkness and drinking like a fish?"

"Drinking like a fish?" Draco snorted louder than before, "Then you should have seen what Adrian had written on this drunk fish at school." He said and Audré frowned, "Father…" he announced loudly, "His name is Draco Malfoy. His mama is Narcissa. His father is Lucius Malfoy. Mama says he was with her at Hogwarts School. He was a Slytherin there. Gina says he looks a lot like me. Grandma Audré said he and Uncle Julian work at the ministry. He plays Quidditch. I saw him. I was with mama and Aunt Eva and he caught the snitch on the match." He seemed to read out an imaginary paragraph, "In that writing, Adrian didn't even bother to capitalize the word 'father'. And what is more? Draco spelling is D-R-A-K-O instead of D-R-A-C-O and Malfoy is malfoy: Malfoy with a small 'm'. At five and half, the child can't even spell his father's full name properly. And there is no way I can teach him how to spell my name correctly because his mother wouldn't let me anywhere near him. She herself has taken refuge in her Fideliused quarter because she can't stand me being around her. I mean, I can understand her point of view completely…she should hate me…flinch away at my presence…I am nothing but a beast…and I have hurt her very badly…" Draco tried to pour himself some more whisky and Audré snatched the bottle from his hand, "…but, for Merlin's sake, aunt, we have a child to take care of and that child is suffering because of us!" He let out an exasperated cry.

"Because of _you_, Draco." Audré corrected her nephew, her voice oddly calm, "Because of _you_. I told you not to bring him here by force. Told you to build yourself a career and take care of Adrian from distance. I told you to not destroy the life Jean has so painstakingly built for herself and Adrian. Told you that they will hate you for doing this; told you Adrian will hate you if he came to know the truth about his mode of conception. But you didn't listen to me." She shook her head. "What did you do instead? You kidnapped that boy at the dead of night in the name of Claiming. Forced the woman you raped to get married to you so that you can have Adrian under your wings. Why? Because you have no one left. Why? Because you want nothing but Adrian and now, even when you have seen, have understood how Jean is suffering, you want no one else but her too. Why? Because in your own words, 'she is pure'. Because she is innocent and no one except for Jean can give you a child like Adrian. Bravo, Draco, bravo!" Audré clapped her hands and Draco stared at her, "This is your doing 'anything'. Congratulations."

"If you came here to torment my poor soul, aunt, then I am pleased to inform you that you have succeeded with an 'O' for Outstanding grades." Draco said sarcastically, "I know I did wrong. I never denied it. I shouldn't have kidnapped Adrian. I shouldn't have forced Hermione into this marriage. She is very unhappy. I know it. I can sense it. Merlin's sake, I shouldn't have raped her in the first place!" He let out an anguished cry, "But why don't you understand, aunt, that I am also dying inside under the pressure of these crimes that I have committed. And I can't take this anymore. Hermione's hatred, mother's hatred, Adrian's rejection…I just can't take them anymore. I am a human…no, I am beast…I am a horrible monster who should be dead…" He hung his head in resignation and hid his face in his hands, "…maybe it's impossible to believe it, aunt…but I have a heart too…and it beats for them….and thinking of Adrian and Hermione, humanizes me…when I think about her…about him…about them… I think differently. They make me want to live…they give me hope for a better life as a better man… that there will be a day when I will earn their love and respect…that Adrian will call me 'father'…and will write my name as 'Draco' instead of 'Drako'…and Hermione will accept my apology…and maybe…maybe accept me as her husband too…and I live everyday with this hope that we will have a home together…that Hermione will trust me…trust me that I will never ever hurt her again… and I will take care of her like a man should…like her husband should…" he broke off and sniffed.

Audré didn't interrupt Draco's stream of words and waited patiently for more to follow.

"I can't fail her now…aunt, now that we have nothing but Adrian…now that I have nothing but them…" he resumed in a low whisper, "…and I am trying my best…working…studying…taking part in that blasted experiment for those memories…I am tired but I am doing everything in my powers to reach her…you know, aunt, that I almost died just the day before yesterday trying to retrieve the third batch… if that isn't doing 'anything', aunt, I don't know what is?"

Audré sighed deeply.

What was she supposed to do now?

Whom should she help?

Hermione who was suffering and desperately trying to get away from Draco?

Or Draco who was suffering to get closer to Hermione and Adrian?

The game was becoming more difficult now, with so many emotions and sides involved: for Hermione, for Adrian, for Draco and for Narcissa. Then there was the question of her conscience.

If Hermione wins the battle, Draco loses it.

And if Draco wins the battle, Hermione loses it and this woman has lost everything because of him.

So has Draco.

Now, they both have no one except for Adrian as a beacon of hope for them.

"I came not to torment but to give you something." Audré vanished the remaining of the Firewhisky and transfigured the bottle into a small phial, "I thought you would need it." she placed the tip of her wand on her temple and concentrated on the memories of Hermione's session that hadn't been over half an hour ago.

"More memories?" Draco asked her skeptically once she placed the phial on his hand, "I haven't had the chance to decipher the meaning of the last batch and now this?"

"I knew you couldn't." Audré said, finally standing up, "You have certain shortcomings."

"What shortcomings?" Draco asked, sounding affronted.

"You are…" Audré paused and smirked, "…let's say you are a man and a man never understands a woman's point of view unless he receives help from her. But don't watch them now…" she warned her nephew who was eyeing the contents of the phial with an odd expression, "…being drunk, you are in no condition to think rationally and decipher what they really mean. Get up, go and take a bath, finish your supper and have a good night's sleep. Watch them only when you are ready." She advised and left Draco's suite to retire in her Grand Chamber for the night.

Even for a Grand Chamber in Château de la Grange-Bléneau, Audré's suite was nowhere near a grand one. When her father, Renée de Chombrun had bought the Château in 1955, he asked his wife to decorate any suite as per her wish and liking and Josée Laval had chosen the large suite that faced south so that they had plenty of wind and light. After her untimely death, Audré's father had shifted to a smaller suite just beside it. Audré, after her marriage, however had occupied her parent's old suite not because they were the largest in the entire Château complex; she chose them for they had her mother's personal touch. Morpheus, respecting his wife's decision, hadn't objected to it.

Now, ten years after her husband's death, Audré has not vacated her old chambers like her father did when her mother had died; true that Renée Chombrun had not been able to forget Josée for the rest of his life but he couldn't stand to be at the presence of her memories either. They were too painful for him. But for Audré, the memories of her mother and husband were nothing but bliss and sanctuary. She cherished them and grew strong on them.

The large bed that was once used by them as a couple was still made the way Morpheus liked it: with plain white sheets. The man had had enough of Malfoy grandeur for a life time and usually opted for ordinary things when it came to decorating his bedroom. Audré had kept faithful to the tradition even after his death.

Exhausted beyond any mortal description, Audré entered her bedroom and trudged across it to reach the bed that she hardly used for sleeping. She laid her tired body down on it and winced slightly as a sharp stab of pain shot up her neck as soon as it touched the soft pillows.

Numerous thoughts regarding Hermione and Draco broke out like an epidemic when she closed her tired eyes wondering how to do justice on them both.

How very strange that she had been asked to play the part of an impartial Judge while in reality she was a lawyer!

It was not her job to listen to both parties and deliver a fair sentence; that had been Morpheus's job when he was alive. Audré's job was to fight for the justice of her client using her cool intellect and knowledge in the field of Wizarding Law and those laws stated that Draco should be punished severely for his heinous crimes: rape and kidnap and Hermione should be freed from this miserable marriage.

If only there was a way to help them both because now the matter of an innocent child was also involved!

If only there was a way she could…

"You think too much, my little dove!" a voice purred softly into her ears and Audré's breath froze inside her chest.

'Morpheus!' she thought incredulously, unable to believe her own ears and carefully opening her eyes a fraction of an inch to squint.

Her husband's kind features swam into view; his face hovering just an inch from her, as he smiled serenely at her.

"Morpheus!" Audré exclaimed softly, discarding her earlier doubts, "Morpheus!" she repeated the name only to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Dove!" her husband closed the gap between their faces and planted a soft kiss on Audré's forehead, "There is no need to be so shocked. It's indeed me – your Morpheus and I assure you that you aren't dreaming though in Greek Mythology, Morpheus was the God of sleep and dream." He chuckled.

Audré's arms automatically encircled themselves around her husband's neck and she pulled him closer, forgetting that the man was long dead and couldn't be felt bodily, "You left me alone." She complained like a young stubborn girl.

"Such horrible accusations!" Morpheus's lips were still pressed against Audré's forehead as he exclaimed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't deny it, Morpheus." Audré sniffed slightly and buried her face into his chest, trying to minimize the gap between them, "You did leave me alone."

"You sound more like our dear little grandson – Adrian." Morpheus was highly amused, "But he is five and half and you are nearly fifty." He reminded her.

"As if I care!" Audré tightened her embrace, "I don't want to be fifty, Morpheus, I want to be five again. I am tired… very very tired." She breathed in the scent of her husband, "You still smell the same…of apple and cinnamon…and I miss it so much…"

"And you feel the same...soft and warm…" Morpheus pressed a kiss on Audré's temple, "…and I wish I can hold you like this for eternity…I know what you want, dove, you want to be young and carefree once again… I know you want to have your maman, papa, me and our children together…have a nice, big, happy family and not have a care in the world. I know you are tired of this lonely life…like I was before we met…I know how you never display your weakness…your tears…your helplessness…I know, Audré, trust me I know it all…"

"I am so tired of manipulating for the sake of our family, Morpheus." Audré relished every single tiny touch of her husband against her skin, "I don't know what to do with Jean and Draco. As a mother I want to see Jean happy with the man she loves – Alexis but due to my greater responsibilities as the head of the family, I can't discard Draco to his own fate. I am not a judge, Morpheus. I am a lawyer. I fight for justice, I don't deliver justice. But look at the mess I am into! What do I do now?" she cried helplessly, "Draco is desperate to have Jean and Adrian in his life; he is doing everything in his power to have them. And Jean is desperate to get out of his clutches with her son. In between them, it's Adrian who is suffering. I can't blame Jean, she has sacrificed all her happiness for Adrian but…" she broke off when Morpheus softly kissed over her eyes.

"Listen, dove." His voice was not more than a whisper, "Nothing happens in this world without a reason behind it."

"You mean…" Audré started but Morpheus hushed her with a kiss on her nose.

"I know it sounds superstitious, dove, but I believe in signs." He said softly, "Think, dearest, with millions of kids walking on the planet Draco chose to bump into none other than his only living son at Tuileries? What more? He was a widower and childless at that time. And why do you think that happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Audré confessed, "Why do you think?"

"Simple, dearest, because there is an unfinished business between them." Morpheus voice made it sound obvious, "Either they are meant to end up together or the perpetrator will be punished this time for the crimes he thought would be left forgotten. And no matter what you do, Audré how hard you try to manipulate it, you can't change it."

"But Morpheus…" Audré started again when her husband silenced her with a soft kiss on lips.

"Even at fifty you still taste like our first time." he pulled away after a while with Audré basking in the glorious aftermath of their kiss, "Listen to me carefully, dove, what is supposed to happen will happen and no force can stop it now. All I can say is, since it is Draco who started it, it will be he who ends it. Meanwhile, you concentrate on what you were doing: trying to purge Jean of her painful memories so that when time comes, she can make an unbiased decision regarding her and Adrian's life. That's all we can do for now, Audré, for this game that is being run by forces that are beyond our control."

Audré didn't know what to comment on her husband's words. For her, they were strangely meaningful and yet she felt that she couldn't accept them whole heartedly. How was it possible that Hermione and Adrian suffers before her eyes and she did nothing but wait and watch?

"I told you, dearest, you think too much." Morpheus seemed to read along the lines of her thought and he turned them sideways, "Sleep now and let me do justice on my name as Morpheus." He whispered softly.

"I love you." Audré finally gave in and snuggled against her husband's warm aura, "Take me with you." She implored breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you, Audré, and we will be together. But not tonight, my dove." He kissed her softly on his head, "Not tonight." He whispered.

Audré didn't know how the Greek God Morpheus made mortals to fall asleep. Her husband named after that same god had shown propensity for exactly the opposite whenever it was time to go to bed: lay awake for the fear of nightmares. But tonight, cuddled like a doll in the arms of the man she truly loved and belonged to, Audré finally realized how sleep comes.

Morpheus was humming a strange note and with each passing moment, Audré's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep.

_Hush now my lady,  
Hush now my dove…  
The angels are watching,  
From heaven above…  
They know that I love you,  
They know that it's true…  
I'll stay here beside you,  
Whatever you do…  
When I wake beside you,  
I feel like I shine…  
I wish you forever,  
And ever be mine…  
A new day comes tomorrow,  
When you open your eyes…  
You let in the sunshine,  
And all darkness dies…_

The last thing Audré remembered before falling into the fathomless depth of sleep were her husband's beautiful grey orbs smiling kindly at her; and then it was losing herself in them.

_**TO BE CONTIBUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: Thanks to SereniteRose, Grovek26, aryaaa, surugasasa, cordee and ramyfan for your kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_****This chapter is the third installment and hopefully the one before the last. Before you proceed, there are three things I'd like to bring into the kind notice of my readers. First, this is a very different type of chapter; I have never written anything quite like this before. It's a memory chapter that deals with all the previous ones in Hermione's account. It is also full of hidden symbolism and meanings that I thought suited the mood. Secondly, those who think that writing is a very enjoyable business, I beg to differ. It might be for other stories but a story like TPA is extremely difficult to write. Putting myself in the mood of those who I am not in real life and writing from their perspective for hours, that too when it deals with sensitive issues like rape, is never an easy one. I get disturbed most of the time for what I write because TPA isn't a fantasy; it's a fiction based on rude truths and I am a narrator here rather than a writer. Thirdly, this chapter contains words, sentences and ideas that might disturb you. So, read at your own responsibility.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**** The symbolism of forest was taken from symbolreader dot net.**_

_**** The poem that Audré chanted was taken from dream-world poems.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_**Several new images of Hermione and Adrian in childhood had been updated there.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme and words, the Chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 65: Word, Feelings, Memories and Plans (Part 3).**

Within a gap of just one day, Draco was preparing himself to re-enter the Pensieve.

But this time, the memories were of his aunt Audré and she has given them to aide him in deciphering of the meaning of the previous memories that Draco had watched in the hope of answers to defeat his inner demon.

He eyed the phial for a while apprehensively before pouring its contents into the shallow depths of Pensieve where they swirled as usual, neither liquid nor smoke.

How very strange this past four monthes of his life has been!

Draco had never thought that he would set foot on France, get acquainted with his uncle's family that he barely knew; accidentally come across his one last living son; marry his mother - the once-hated Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger and then take on a daunting mission to beg her forgiveness.

How very strange that just within a span of two monthes of their marriage: September and October - he had forgotten all of their previous animosity and taken unthinkable measures to make her trust him: Unbreakable Vow, White Flag surrender and even risking his life to obtain memories that were concerned with their only son – Adrian's life inside Hermione while it was he who had caused that pregnancy by the most deplorable act of rape; knowing very well that he himself was the reason Hermione had left the country.

How very strange the last two monthes of his life has been!

Had he ever considered the possibility that he – the son of Lucius Malfoy and the pureblood Slytherin – would start admiring the one woman he had tormented all her life for her blood status?

Had he ever considered the possibility that the same woman would give him someone whom he would treasure to the point of breaking his old family traditions of begetting a pureblood heir?

Had he ever thought that life would bring him to a turning point where he would be making and sending potion for Hermione's fracture pain, participating in Lupus Venom testing for her forgiveness and kneeling before her to accept his wedding ring that he has bought to thank her? Or ask Julian to take them for shopping and dinner with his own stipend money? Or violate the Malfoy golden rule of not working and take a job in the ministry like any common wizard?

Had it ever crossed his ignorant mind that he would be so ashamed of his act that he would cut down Vincent Blanchard's hands just for touching Hermione inappropriately while he himself had touched her in a way that he didn't approve?

Honestly speaking, the answer was a straight 'no'.

How very strange this past two monthes of his life has been!

Draco had heard that it was always a tiny pebble who brings out a deadly land slide and seen the proof with his own eyes when a tiny moment in which Hermione fractured her own hand to share the same pain as Adrian had changed Draco's entire life and its damned perspectives. It was in that split second that his life's foundation as a Malfoy had been shaken and he was left bared and unprotected.

It was the unraveling of the truth that he had been hiding from his mother about Adrian's mode of conception that has finally brought him to his senses that he had been lying to himself to protect his heinous crime.

It was that evening when Hermione's helpless cries and curses had reached his ears through that implanted listening device that he had finally felt a hard slap on his face.

It was that song of saying without saying nothing at all in Hermione's lips and subsequent exchange of love-filled looks between her and Alexis that had brought out Draco from behind the safe walls of the notion that no matter what he had done to Hermione, she was still his wife and therefore not expected to be in love with another man other than her husband.

With every passing day of his life, his relationship with Hermione was evolving.

What had started with a so called marriage to keep Adrian under his guardianship has grown into a sense of responsibility to take care of his family. From classmates they have become a married couple and parents of the loveliest child imaginable; even if it was through rape; for Draco, Adrian was his one last hope.

And what had started as disapproval of continuing Hermione's decent relationship with Alexis for the fear of adultery has changed into his mission to watch them closely and know them better. He himself had admitted it from his own lips that Hermione was innocent and pure and therefore incapable of committing the sinful act of infidelity no matter how unhappy she might be. But even with that safety firmly implanted in his mind Draco couldn't help feeling angry and jealous whenever he saw Alexis with Hermione; the realization that Hermione's broken heart was already occupied by some other man who had won it with his miraculous way was just too much for him to bear.

After all, he yearns her now; cares for her and wants to make her happy. He longs to see her at mealtimes and feels worried whenever she doesn't turn up with Adrian. He lets her slap him in public and doesn't even wince or protest or worse try to use it to reach his own means.

Hermione and Adrian, they make him think differently about his life and he just can't imagine a life without them in it.

It is the dream of their love that keeps him going.

It is the impossible hope that Hermione will accept him on her own free will that makes Draco want to strive and be worthy of her love and trust as her husband.

It is them that he lives, breathes and passes everyday thinking that it will be better than the one that was over.

Hermione and Adrian…Adrian and Hermione…they were his true salvation and his aunt Audré had been very clear in her words about Draco's salvation:

'_My duel instructor, late Monsieur Faure, taught me one thing very well and it is that an invisible opponent is always harder to defeat than a visible one. This monster that lives inside you, Draco, is you in actual sense. It was born with you, he grew up with you and he drives you when you aren't noticing it. If you want true salvation, kill that monster and only then can you claim that you are sensible and selfless even for a Malfoy Slytherin.'_

Draco was watching the swirling memories with a lost look in his face.

How that one moment has turned his entire life upside down, shook all his previous beliefs like a destructive earthquake…

That one moment when Hermione had hurt herself for Adrian and Draco saw her for the first time under different lights – not a Mudblood but as an excellent mother who could sacrifice literally everything for her son.

And now he had embarked on a journey to find himself in order to win her heart, the heart that he had broken.

Was he up to the challenge?

Could be win this war against himself?

Was he…

'Enough Draco, enough! This is not the moment to back out like a coward Hufflepuff!' Draco chided himself, 'You said you'd do anything for Hermione and Adrian. Remember? You said you'd do _anything_!' He reminded himself.

'But you have done everything in your power, Draco.' another voice let out a snide remark, 'There is nothing more to do. Besides, Adrian – the real reason you are fighting this battle doesn't care for you at all. He spells your name as D-R-A-K-O. All he cares about is - his mother, that Mudblood. Better leave them and start a new life with a pureblood witch.'

'NO!' Draco exclaimed, 'NO! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM! THEY ARE MY LIFE NOW! I LITERALLY LIVE FOR THEM!'

'FOOL!' the voice was getting louder now, 'YOU CAN'T GET ANYTHING FROM THEM. THEY WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU, DRACO. YOUR _DEAREST_ HERMIONE WILL NEVER ACCEPT HER RAPIST AS HER HUSBAND AND _YOUR_ ADRIAN WILL NOT ACCEPT HIS MOTHER'S RAPIST AS HIS FATHER. BETTER GET AWAY BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE AND YOU ARE IN DEEPER WATERS THAN YOU CAN ACTUALLY SWIM!' he warned him.

'I will not back off.' Draco declared straightaway, his confusion gone and his mind as clear as the morning sky outside that was visible through the large window, 'I know who you are. You are the monster that lives inside me. Aunt Audré was right when she said that the monster that lives inside me, is me in actual sense. It was born with me, he grew up with me and he drives me when I am not noticing it. She was damn right! You are the one who prompted me to rape Hermione when I was extremely angry; told me to punish her in the most humiliating possible way while I have never even kissed a woman forcefully in my entire life. You are the reason I am in this mess! Now you want me to discard my family because you feel threatened…because I'll have to kill you to get to them.'

'Like you ever can!' The voice was cackling now in sadistic pleasure, 'Yes, your seductress French aunt was right about me. Yes, I was born with you, Draco, I grew up with you. And I guide you because I know you more than anyone else in the world. I know your dreams, your desires, your ambitions, your strength and your weakness…I know how you can achieve your goals… only this time I am sure they aren't anyway related to that Mudblood and that rape child… don't you see, Draco, I am you. And you can't kill me…ever…because we were born together and we will die together…'

"I don't care! I don't care!" Draco bellowed in agony, "I don't care if we were born together or you know me better than I do…I don't care if you know my fucking dreams, ambitions or desires…I don't care…did you hear me? I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PUREBLOOD BULLSHIT!" he lashed out like an angry dragon, "Do you know why? Because Adrian is not a rape child. He is my dream child; he is any sane father's dream; he is strong, brave, intelligent and innocent; just like his mother is. He is my life…my soul…my everything…. and Hermione? She is not a Mudblood. Her blood and her character, both are purer than mine. And she is the reason I want to be a better man. They and my mother…they are the only people I care for. THEY ARE MINE…THEY ARE MY ONLY FAMILY AND MALFOYS DON'T LEAVE THEIR FAMILIES NO MATTER WHAT." He declared proudly.

"Don't brawl like a common drunk Muggle, Draco." the voice suddenly sounded authoritative like Lucius, "You are fooling around in vain. Don't you see? Even with the entire world laid down on her feet, this Mudblood will never accept you. You'll never succeed in getting her. Neither will you succeed in getting that rape child. So, don't waste your precious time after those bloody things and go back to your home in England. Get married to a pureblood witch and produce your own pureblood heir: the heir who is fit to bear the noble name of Malfoys; not someone like that half-blood. Don't waste your time and effort for that bastard rape child – Adrian and his adulteress mother – that Mudblood Granger."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Draco screamed, whipped out his wand and placed it tip firmly on his temple, "Adrian is not a bastard! He is not a rape child! And Hermione is not an adulteress! She is pure and innocent and so is Adrian. I am the criminal here. I am the perpetrator."

"Don't you understand, Draco, this is a conspiracy and that seductress Audré is behind it!" The voice suddenly lowered into an urgent whisper, "It is a conspiracy to destroy our esteemed bloodline; the bloodline that has been pure for ten centuries. That Mudblood, she should have aborted that half-blood rape child the moment she found out she was pregnant. She shouldn't have kept him in the first place. As for raping her, Draco, you did the right thing. Trying to kill your mother or not, I bet a Mudblood like her could never manage to be fucked by a better candidate – a pureblood like you, a Malfoy. Your aunt Bellatrix was right when she said that your seeds inside her are precious considering her blood status. After all, they are pureblood seeds in a Mudblood womb. In fact, she should be on her knees thanking you for doing that. Otherwise, how could she have conceived that bastard that she calls _her little rabbit_?" he mocked the last three words, "She should be kissing your feet, licking your sole for what you've given her – Adrian."

"I have given her nothing except pain and humiliation." Draco spat, "I am the reason she is here in France, away from her friends, her family, the people she loves and the life she had dreamt of making for herself. I am the reason she is suffering in this marriage. I am the reason she is having nightmares on forced pregnancy. I am the reason Adrian isn't happy and he didn't go to school yesterday." Draco countered, slowly regaining his cool Malfoy confidence, "As for your _bloody_ claims that I gave Hermione Adrian when I raped her, I would like to respectfully decline such claims." He said sarcastically, "Hermione isn't a product or a breeding machine who needs to be fucked forcefully to become pregnant." he said, suddenly remembering what Noel had said on Alexis being a potent man to inoculate Hermione with his sperm and impregnating her in an early age, "Pregnancy can never be excuse to justify rape on a woman. She could've had her children from a loving marriage, it wasn't necessary to rape her for that; as if the prime function of rape is to make woman pregnant. Under any circumstances, rape is a crime and I am the criminal here. Not Hermione and certainly not Adrian." Draco stated boldly, "If anyone has given anyone anything, it is Hermione who gave me something to live for – Adrian."

"Remorseful, are we now?" the voice asked him teasingly, "If you are the criminal and rape is such a horrible and punishable offense, Draco, why don't you just go and surrender yourself to the Wizengamot? Why don't you confess you _crime_? He challenged him, "Or are you scared to do that? Ran out of your _bravery_?"

"I can't do that. I am a Malfoy and that name still commands certain weight and respect in the Wizarding world." Draco replied in solemn pride, "Adrian is under my guardianship and if I go and surrender myself with the charges of raping Hermione, he will be stigmatized for the rest of his life as a rape child. He'll be haunted by people like you who will ridicule his birth, taunt him for the crime I did. It will destroy his life, his reputation in the society not to mention Hermione's too who will be looked down upon as a raped woman."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are trying to hide behind their _innocent_ shadows." The voice let out a derisive laugh, "I know why you are being so noble. You don't have enough courage to admit your _crime_ and therefore you are showing lame excuses." He laughed again, "You think you can defeat me with that double role of yours?" It suddenly became serious, "To achieve what you want and yet not pay for what you call is your crime? You think that late realization of yours turned you into some sort of saint who deserves to be worshipped? Huh…" it snorted proudly, "No, Draco. Your words on your own defense prove that you are _me_ and I am _you_. We are inseparable and there is no way you can defeat me. Do what you can; watch as many memories as you possibly get but you can't defeat me. I am you, Draco, no matter what you call me – monster, beast – but I am you and no matter what you do, I remain and I reign. I am infallible and indestructible. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy – the last pureblood heir of the Noble House of Malfoys."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco asked, fisting his hands painfully.

"No, it's a fact and a statement." The voice replied firmly.

"Then I swear in the name of my only living son – Adrian that even I have to turn the world upside down, make the sun rise from west… I. Will. Defeat. You. And. Earn. Hermione." Draco proclaimed boldly.

"We. Shall. See." The voice challenged and then there was complete silence.

Draco closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

He needed to compose himself before he dived into the depths of those memories that according to his aunt contained potential clues to understand Apolline's third batch of memories on Hermione's fifth month of pregnancy.

Audré had told him the previous night to take rest and watch the memories when he was ready and clearheaded enough. Draco had complied accordingly: taken a shower, finished his supper in his room and after a good night's sleep he has woken up fully prepared to watch the memories when that 'thing' attacked him.

Now he was determined even more to defeat that thing.

It can't exist if he wants Hermione and Adrian in his life.

He can't force them to accept him with that monster that still resides inside him and guides his actions subtly.

His aunt was right, Astoria was right; that _this_ Draco must die and find his salvation in a new Draco.

With his mind made up, Draco took one last breath and keeping his eyes firmly closed, plunged into the sea of memories.

The familiar floating sensation being over, when he opened his eyes, Draco found himself standing on an unfamiliar room.

It was not like any room he had seen in the entire Château. A living room with tall windows, beige walls, pure white ceiling and a large chandelier - it had a mood borrowed from the villas of Tuscany. Draco knew it for he had been to Italy numerous times. He looked around trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light that was pouring in through two large ceiling high windows that overlooked the gardens and found the aura of the room warm, cozy and strangely comforting.

He looked around, saw that there was a large shelf standing on a corner with several photos propped on it and feeling curious, he walked over to it, intending to examine them more closely.

Even for a memory that belonged to Audré, the details of the photos were impeccably clear and Draco, suddenly realizing what he was looking at, missed two consecutive heart beats.

They were photos of Hermione and Adrian and judging from the looks on their faces Draco could tell that they were both younger when these photos were taken.

They were an incredible piece of treasure for his eyes. Five photo stands in a row, they were Hermione cuddling, playing or showing something to her son who looked so cute and adorable that Draco was engulfed by a strange mixture of pleasure and loss thinking that he had missed those moments. In every photo Hermione looked extremely happy, her usual innocent beauty intensified with the added delight of motherhood. Her mesmerizing brown eyes were shining and to Draco she looked almost like a divine goddess. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her, touch them and feel what they were feeling in those photos. It heightened even more when the possibility that he too could have been in those photos occurred to him. The hard and brutal realization that his one act has robbed him off the numerous opportunities to share those tender moments with this marvelous woman and their son almost suffocated him. He simply stared at those photos with a heavy heart, thinking that he hadn't been present when Adrian started crawling, or stood up holding his mother's hand or called Hermione a tender 'Mama'.

"It's better this way, Apolline when Jean is sleeping." He was brought back from his musings when Audré's voice reached him and tearing his eyes away from the photos, he turned around to find three other occupants.

One of them was Audré for it was her memory. The other two were Hermione and Apolline.

"Apolline!" Draco gasped, suddenly understanding what the whole affair was and why Adrian had said that Hermione has her 'mothers' to take care of her. He had used plural form to denote Audré and Apolline, for both women claimed that Hermione was their daughter.

So, his aunt has given him the memories of Hermione's psychotherapy session.

"There are numerous ways to perform a hypnotherapy or therapy using sleeping technique." Audré said as she heaved Hermione's head and placed it gently on her lap. Hermione, Draco noticed, was sleeping on one of the two double sofas that faced each other. Aside from it, there was a large wooden center table, a fireplace with wooden mantelpiece and two arm chairs: their collective ambience making the room elegant and comfortable, "Last time I asked Jean to travel back in time to the memories that were causing her pain – her assault and subsequent events and in order to reduce her inhibitions and to open up her mind, I behaved as if I was her real mother – Adeline Granger. But today, we won't be doing that." she said, running her hands gently through Hermione's curls, "Since I have your memories, I'll be more specific this time." she said to an intrigued looking Apolline.

"Where did you learn all these, Audré?" she asked her, running her hand on Hermione's sleeping face, "I thought you were a lawyer."

"One must learn many things to be a successful lawyer." Audré replied, skillfully bypassing the question about where and why she had learned the hypnotherapy which Draco knew were for his uncle Morpheus, "Before we start, I must warn you, Apolline." she said in a serious voice, "What I am about to do is a very advanced variety of Legilimency. It is not exactly Legilimency, it is like…" she paused and Draco held his breath in anticipation, "…Dream interpretation." She finished the sentence, "Dreams, Apolline, contain way more information than conscious thoughts. They are produced by subconscious mind and therefore not under voluntary control. Since Jean is having bad dreams my goal is to enter her dreams using Legilimency but instead of using it to read one's thoughts, I am aiming on reading her dreams or let's say bad dreams to find out what is the root of the problem." She said and offered her left hand to Apolline, "Take my hand and close your eyes." She said solemnly, "Don't utter a sound except for breathing. Don't be afraid. I am taking you inside Jean's head."

Apolline's face read of shock, surprise and awe as she silently took Audré's hand and closed her eyes. Draco was wondering what was about to happen next when his surroundings became black suddenly.

'What the hell!' he thought, looking around frantically for a possible cause, 'It was afternoon just seconds ago. Where did the sun go?'

His answer came almost immediately when Audré's voice reverberated across his head:

'_As my body fades into sleep,  
I enter the realm I seek….'_

_As my body fades into sleep,  
I enter the realm I seek…._

_As my body fades into sleep,  
I enter the realm I seek…._

_Take me…take me…take me, maman…_

_Take me to the realm I seek…_

_Take me…take me…take me, maman…_

_Take me to the realm I seek…_

'Merlin! I am inside aunt Audré's head!' Draco exclaimed realizing that the loss of light wasn't due to sudden disappearance of sun, it was actually due to a simple act: Audré has closed her eyes and since the memory was her, Draco was seeing and feeling what she might see and feel.

'_As my body fades into sleep,  
I enter the realm I seek…._

_Take me…take me…take me, maman…_

_Take me to the realm I seek…'_

With each passing moment, Audré's voice grew louder and more demanding inside Draco's head. It was a bizarre experience: being inside one's memories and then inside her thought that she was using to penetrate another's dreams. He wondered if his own would be separate from these once Audré entered Hermione's head.

'_As my body fades into sleep,  
I enter the realm I seek…._

_Take me…take me…take me, maman…_

_Take me to the realm I seek…'_

And then, like a flash of lightening that almost blinded Draco, he found himself standing on a strangely familiar place.

"Forbidden Forest!" he exclaimed, looking around the place he was sent to serve detention with Potter when he was in his first year, "Hermione dreams of Forbidden Forest!" which reminded him that she was with them on that mission to find out the wounded Unicorns.

Even for a formidable place, the forest looked even more intimidating to Draco. Thick layer of impenetrable mist was hanging over ominous looking tree trunks. The creepy sound of rustling leaves sent a shiver down his spine and ferocity with which the wind was blowing almost tried to sweep him off his feet.

Draco wrinkled his nose noticing that the air stunk of stale blood. But that was not all.

The mournful sound of a woman crying helplessly was echoing across the forest grounds.

It was one of those cries that had the power to incapacitate one with fear and yet invite one towards the source of it. Draco was trembling slightly under the added effects of his frightful surroundings and the mind numbing cry, all the while wondering to whom it might belong to and whether he should go to explore more or leave the memory when Audré's voice came from beside him.

"This is the real state of Jean's mind." she said to Apolline, who visibly gulped, "In Druid mythology, the forest was given to the sun in marriage. Since the female principle is identified with the unconscious in Man, it follows that the forest is also a symbol of the unconscious mind. I told you once before, Apolline, that we are entering Jean's dreams that are produced by her unconscious mind and this is how it looks like." she commented gravely looking around the forest grounds.

"But what is she doing in a forest?" Apolline asked the very question Draco was thinking, "Does she have a bad memory here?" she enquired looking horrified.

"No." Audré replied and started walking towards the source of the crying, "She is trapped here. The forest is symbolic, Apolline. It isn't real. When I was a little girl, I used to play a game called 'Imagine your mind.' My maman taught it to me. I told you she was potioneer but she was herbalist too. She used to give me a challenge: imagine my mind like a forest and describe it with as much detail as I could." She said and Draco listened intently, "I would always imagine a really deep, dark and dense forest; they were even foggy, with very low visibility, full of scary looking trees, crooked mossy branches and with the sounds of hooting owls and screeching bats. When I told it to maman one day she became very grave. She said her imaginary forest was sunny, lush and green with tall trees and short manicured grass, full of colourful mushrooms and berries. Maman told this to papa who thought that I was disturbed in my mind and wasn't sharing it with them. They asked me what was wrong with me but I really didn't know." Audré voice was honest, "I guess, I was always like this, Apolline, perilous and dark. Parisian upper class witches are right in their claims. I really am a clever manipulator." She smiled.

"I never believed in all those rubbishes that circulate about you and Monsieur Morpheus, Audré." Apolline snapped, "For one, I know how people love to judge others without really knowing about them and for another, I have seen how they have maltreated Jean for the baby she chose to keep just because she loved it and couldn't bear to part with it. So, even if it is a popular concept that you are a very manipulative woman, Audré, I don't think they are right. Just like I didn't think they were right when they said those horrible things about Jean and her unborn son." she said matter-of-factly.

Audré and Apolline, Draco noticed as he walked beside them, were slowly entering the deeper realms of forest from where the sound of crying was coming. That sound, Draco was certain now, was none other than Hermione's for according to Audré, it was her mind that the forest they were walking on now.

"The symbolism of forest is very diverse, Apolline." Audré was telling her companion, "A famous Italian Muggle poet Dante once wrote in his epic poem 'Divine Comedy' that '_In life's midway, I got lost in the black forest.'_" She quoted the line and Draco wondered in annoyance why his aunt wasn't walking faster to reach Hermione and was instead talking about symbols of forest or Italian poems, "If I take his words into account, Jean too has lost herself in this black forest in her life's midway." She said and Apolline shook her head sadly making the connection, "She was preparing herself for a new life with Alexis when Draco came out of blue and trapped her in a loveless marriage. Her mind, I guess had been like this since then; except I never had the chance to know it. She always appears so strong and resilient that it never occurred to me that she could be vulnerable or sensitive. But after I watched your memories, I understood, what material this Hermione Jean Granger is made of." Audré said and Apolline nodded in approval, "She is made of steel, Apolline, she'd twist but she'll not be broken. At least, not before people."

"I knew you'd decipher that, Audré." Apolline said as they neared the source of the crying, "That's the reason I gave you all those detailed memories that I thought had some relationship with Jean's sufferings."

And that explained to Draco why the memories were detailed and meaningless for him when he first watched them.

Apolline had intended them for Audré, not for Draco and therefore the contents had varied according to need.

"Where is Jean?" Apolline asked, visibly anxious now, "Why can't we find her?" she looked around.

"It's her mind, Apolline, and she knows every nook and corner of it." Audré replied, examining her surroundings with a deep frown, "She must be very close, judging from the sound of her crying." She commented and brought her hands to her mouth, "Hermione? Hermione?" she called her through amplified voice, "Hermione? Where are you?"

The sound of crying stopped at once and alarmed, Draco scrutinized overhead foliages that obscured the sunlight and then a voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Mum!" Hermione's voice was high-pitched and trembling, "Mum! Is that you?"

"Hermione? It's mum." Audré called after the voice, "Where are you?" she started walking fast towards direction of Hermione's cry, "Mum can't see you, dearest."

"I am here, mum, I am here!" Hermione's appeal was growing urgent and sincere, "Just after this tree, there is a large swamp. I am stuck there."

Both Audré and Apolline's paces increased considerably as they followed Hermione's instructions and soon came out into a clearing.

It was swamp indeed, a forested wetland with borders of thick tree trunks in the periphery. Hermione, Draco was horrified to see, was waist deep in what appeared to be…

"Quick sand! Oh my Merlin!" Audré exclaimed and ran towards Hermione evidently trying to get her out of the peril.

"How did you fell in there?" she asked her, grabbing her hand and pulling her tight while Apolline grabbed her other hand.

"I dddon't…. kkkknow, mum, hhoww… I fell...herrreeee" Hermione's voice was shaking so badly that Draco thought she was shivering from cold, "I waasss…in the allttterrr of marriiiaggge… waitttiing forrr Alexis…when malllfoyyy came and pushheddd me here… now no mattteerrrr howww hard I tttrrry…I cannnn'ttt come out of thissss quick ssssand…"

'Does that mean that our marriage is like a quick sand for her?' Draco stared, unable to belief what else to make out of it, 'Of the whole wide world for so many comparisons Hermione went for quick sand?' he thought half- incredulous and half-disheartened.

"Don't worry, dearest, we will pull you out of this." Audré assured Hermione who turned her attention to Apolline, "Mother, how did you come? Did mum bring you?" she asked her.

"Yes, I did." Audré replied and encircled her other hand around Hermione's right shoulder, "Even though I live in Australia, Hermione, I know who is your foster family in France." She said and Draco knelt beside her to help her pull out Hermione out of quick sand, "True that you've wiped the memories of my conscious mind, Hermione, but you couldn't wipe what was planted in my subconscious mind about my daughter, about my only child and I always feel your presence when I am awake. I can always reach you in my mind whenever I think you are sad or in imminent danger." She said as Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her with all his might.

With combined force of ladies and Draco assumed even his, though he wasn't physically present when this piece of memory was created, Hermione came out of quick sand and she lay on the forest ground, panting heavily and waist deep coated in thick layer of mud.

"Mum! Mum, I missed you so badly…I missed you so much…" she recovered her breath after a while and looked up at Audré, who for Draco still looked like Audré not his mother-in-law Mrs. Granger, "…mum…I missed you so much! Even if it was for just a week!" she cried and wrapped her arms around Audré's midsection, pulling her closer.

Audré bent down and kissed tenderly on Hermione's temple, "I missed you too, my Hermione…how could I not miss you…you are my only child…my brave daughter…the daughter that I have built to be strong…" she whipped out her wand and with a silent Cleaning Spell, the mud on Hermione's dress was gone.

"Mum, I am so sorry I did that…wiped your and dad's memories of me…" tears were leaking down Hermione's cheeks, "…It pains me so much whenever I think of it…think of that day…pains me even more than the day I was raped…I don't think I can ever forgive myself for doing that to you…"

"I told you, Hermione…" Audré, Draco noticed, was unabashedly using Hermione's given name instead of her middle one, "…mum never forgot you… a mother can never forget her child…you have one now…tell me, dear, can you ever forget Adrian? Even if someone tries to wipe it?"

"No! Never!" Hermione replied violently shaking her head, "He is my only child…my only hope…he is my everything…he is the reason I am alive and I am fighting." She voiced Draco's own view on Adrian.

"Then what happened so suddenly that you are distressed like this?" Audré asked and showed the swamp, "Tell me dearest, tell me. Tell me everything. Don't hide anything from your mum." she urged.

"…I don't know where to start, mum…" Hermione was sobbing on Audré's lap now, the sound of her cries piercing Draco's heart, "…I don't know where to start…"

"Let me help you, then, but before I do, let's get away from this place." Audré offered and helped Hermione to stand up on her bare feet.

Hermione, Draco noted, was wearing the same white robe she was wearing the day she was married off to him. He hadn't noticed her well that day, he was too busy formulating plans on how to get Adrian and comparing her plain look to that of Astoria's grandeur on her wedding day. Now that he was seeing her again in those clothes, he noticed that they were shabby and torn at places revealing her shoulder, thigh and back. She was limping slightly as the group slowly moved away from the swamp where Hermione was stuck.

"Let's all sit there." Apolline said after a while and showed them a place between two giant roots of a less monstrous looking tree, "I think that's the safest place until Jean regains her strength." She said looking at Hermione who looked desperately tired and close to fainting. Following her advice, everyone settled down including Draco, who was having a horrible mixture of guilt, regret and shame that multiplied with each passing moment.

"Here, dearest, take some water." Audré said as soon as they crammed themselves in the narrow gap between the tree roots and she conjured a gobletful of water before offering it to Hermione, "Don't ask me how I can conjured the water, Hermione. I know I am a Muggle." She said while Hermione gulped down the water like thirsty sand, "But remember, this is a dream and anything can happen here including me, your Muggle mum being a witch and visiting you with a Veela." She smiled kindly.

"I know." Hermione smiled back weakly, "I know it is a dream and you can be magical here even if you are not a witch. In fact, you don't need to be a witch to be magical because witch or not we all have some magic inside us and you have mother's magic – the greatest magic of all." She said and laid her head on Audré's bosom, "I miss you, mum, I miss you terribly." she cried softly and snuggled against her.

"I miss you too, my love." Audré placed her chin on Hermione's head, "How long have you been in here, dearest? The last time we met you weren't here."

"Yeah, I know, mum. Last time I was Uncle Morpheus's study when aunt Audré put me into some sleep and we talked. I was even well for a while but then I don't know. I don't know how I came here. Maybe I was here from the day I got married to Malfoy…and I didn't realize it…" Hermione replied, fresh tears pouring out of her brilliant brown eyes that were lifeless now, "…or maybe I am here from the day I was raped in his manor…"

"…if it pains you, my love…" Audré kissed on Hermione's temple, "…let's talk about something else… you told me up to the point when you came to France. What happened after that?" she asked gently.

"I remember crossing English Channel and entering France – the land of my grandma Jean Créquy." Hermione said, sniffing, "I remembered out last time there, when we visited France before my third year in Hogwarts. I remember how happy I was to visit the land where one of my ancestors had lived. Compared to that, mum, this time my heart was hollow and emotionless. I was completely alone, had a three monthes old baby in my womb and I had just left behind all those I loved and cared and left my country like a plunderer or criminal did. The journey had no charm for me; it was like a burden. Just after EuroStar crossed the border of France, I went to washroom and locked myself in there. I cried and cried and cried, mum…cried thinking of you, dad, Harry, Ron, Hogwarts and everyone and everything…I cried and cried and cried…I don't even know from where all those tears came from…I have never cried like that in my entire life…I cried for the baby I was carrying… for the innocent life who wasn't responsible for what happened to him…what was his fault in it, mum?…was it his fault that Malfoy raped me and he was conceived out of it?…" she asked desperately.

Draco was having such excruciating pain in his heart that he wished it stopped beating and he was spared of the agony of living with his crimes. How was it possible that he called himself a human, tortured a fellow human being like this and never felt it until this moment?

"…I cried long after train stopped and everyone got off from it…" Hermione started again, "…then I washed my face and tried to clean the stains of tear. I didn't want the Delacours to think that I was weak. I am not weak, mum, I am strong…strong like the way you wanted me to be…strong because I was a Gryffindor." She sniffed and wiped her nose in her sleeves, "I was late when I finally found them in platform…waiting for me…Alexis was the first person who noticed me while mother Apolline was scanning Muggle crowd anxiously for me… they had thought that the train was late…when mother asked me why I was late, I lied to her and said that I was feeling dizzy and decided to take some rest before leaving the train…"

From her words, Draco was reminded of the timid gazelle that Hermione looked like when she had approached Alexis in cautious steps, of how she had winded her overlong shirt over her midsection to hide and protect her still very tiny baby.

"I never knew you were such a convincing liar, Jean." Apolline commented gravely, "Had your mum not been here, I wonder if I have ever known the truth."

"My daughter isn't a liar, Apolline." Audré smoothed Hermione's hair and smiled, "I have brought her up in a way so that she becomes a strong and independent woman one day; not the kind who'd snivel behind a man. She didn't lie, Apolline, she just chose to spare you the horror of truth; the horror that she couldn't bear herself. Don't we all do that at some point of life?" she asked her, "Now tell me what happened after that."

"I came to Delacour residence and started living there." Hermione started, "Mother gave me a large suite for my own personal use. I hadn't expected that. After Malfoy manor, I was prepared for everything and I had thought that life was taking a downward course for me. I was anxious about my school and my first priority was Beauxbatons. Fleur had told me that she would send a letter to Headmistress Madame Maxime and she really did. Mother took me to Beauxbatons during the summer break and I met Madame. She interviewed me, asked me what Fleur meant by writing that I wasn't capable of attending Hogwarts and I told her that I was pregnant. Like everyone else, she asked me the default question of why had I chosen to keep the baby that can be easily and legally aborted since it was conceived from rape. I had thought, after all, she was an educated woman herself and would understand the difficulty of my situation. But no; she didn't and asked me the same damned question that I thought common people will be asking me. I just couldn't tolerate it at that moment, mum, so many questions…so many justifications for keeping the baby I loved? Why? Just because Adrian wasn't conceived the usual way? Where were this goddamn people when Malfoy raped me? Why can't they go and ask him why he did that? Why are they asking me why I have kept the child instead of asking the real bastard why he did that to me? Why? Because I am a woman and they are supposed to be vulnerable and weak? And sit and digest any amount of injustice that men inflicted on them?"

Draco didn't know which of the questions was hardest for him to answer: why he raped Hermione or why he wasn't charged or why were women expected to endure such horrific crimes against them?

"I told outright on her face that I can't kill an innocent child just because his real father raped me." Hermione went on, "I said, I have no problems if they don't accept pregnant pupils in Beauxbatons and I'd pursue my career elsewhere. I was not going to let them dictate my life with some ridiculous rules and norms." She said firmly, "But then Madame Maxime stopped me and told me that I am to join her school on coming September."

"I am glad that she finally came to her senses." Audré commented, "What happened after that, dearest? Did anyone else torment you, Hermione?"

"No, mum. Not until I got the job of an asstt. Librarian in a Wizarding library not so far from Delacour residence." Hermione replied, "Mother took me there. The chief librarian, Bélanger, interviewed me and told me that they can't pay me full because I was still an undergraduate. I was in dire need of money, mum and I accepted the job thinking that I'd be in touch with things I love the most: books. I thought if I have job satisfaction then the salary - two fifty galleons wouldn't matter. How very wrong I was!"

"How come?" Audré asked, frowning so deep that Draco almost believed that she didn't know anything about Hermione's colleagues and most importantly - Vincent Blanchard.

"After Madame Maxime, I knew I'd be asked the same question about why I kept a baby whose father didn't care about him." Hermione replied, "So, I never told anyone that I was pregnant. I thought that they'll eventually realize it with time, mum, when my stomach grows but by that time, I'd be leaving for Beauxbatons. So I used to keep my very small bump covered to avoid untoward attention and questioning. But no; looked like fate had different arrangements for me." she sighed, "Among my colleagues was a woman called Cynthia Janvier. She was one of the senior staffs, an elderly witch with lot of children and even more interest in other people's lives that doesn't concern her. She noticed my small but growing bump and asked me if I was pregnant. I don't know what happened to me, mum, I wasn't planning to lie to her. So I said that I was pregnant."

"What's her problem with that?" Audré asked, visibly angry, "It's your baby. Not her."

"You didn't these people mum. You don't know this Wizarding world." Hermione said, "I mean, I am not complaining but the magical community isn't very broad minded when it comes to woman empowerment or their identity. Mother told me this when I asked her why people were so sensitive to the concept of single parenthood when it's quite common among Muggles? She said that magical community doesn't want to change from their old beliefs and mum, after what I saw in England in the name of pureblood supremacy, I honestly couldn't disagree with her. Just think why that Voldemort gained such popularity and gang of followers? Because he said that he wanted to bring out witches and wizards out of their hiding and claim their rightful place? Why? Because they have power and Muggles don't. If a society believes in such crap in twentieth century what else can you expect from them, mum?"

"But that doesn't explain why Cynthia should have prejudice against your baby?" Audré asked solemnly.

"It does, mum." Hermione replied, "I mean, I was brought up in a family where females were highly educated. My grandmother, Hermione Leeds – she was professor of English. Our mom, Jean Créquy was independent and brave woman; brave enough to come and live in a foreign country when a war was waging. You were a student of dentistry in Bristol dental college – one of the most prestigious colleges in whole Britain. Every female in my family had their own individual careers; their own identities. But in Wizarding world? Most women here are housewives. Take Mrs. Weasley for example. She is Mrs. Molly Weasley not Molly Prewitt which was her maiden name. I have hardly seen any women potioneer, scientist, lawyer, wandmakers. And here, all women are expected to change their names once they are married. Even Ginny Weasley became Ginny Potter when she got married to Harry. How many of the Muggle women do that, mum?"

"Point taken." Audré commented gravely, "So the society that you live in hasn't advanced well when it comes to females and they seem to living in the medieval era."

"Not medieval era, au…Adeline." Apolline controlled her tongue at the right moment, "We don't live in medieval era but it isn't modern like Muggles either. Our society is strictly patriarchal."

"I see." Audré nodded and gave Apolline a warning look, "So, what happened after that Cynthia or whatever asked you about your pregnancy?"

"The usual questioning." Hermione replied, " 'Who the father is', 'If I am married or not', 'if not, do I have a boyfriend', 'if I don't have a boyfriend, what I plan to do with the baby all alone' etc. etc. etc. I was annoyed and not ready to answer her foul questions. So, I told her on her face that it was none of her business and she should keep her nose buried in her own problems. Cynthia didn't like it. She was one of the senior staffs and no one had ever spoken to her like that before me. So she got furious and told my boss Bélanger about my pregnancy. She must have hinted something like I don't work properly because Bélanger immediately called me to his office. He wasn't all at pleased with the news that one of the staffs was pregnant out of wedlock. He asked me why I didn't tell him that I was pregnant at the time of my appointment. I said it was not required for me to inform him about it since my pregnancy is completely my personal issue. Then he said that had he known that I was pregnant, he wouldn't have hired me."

"Why?" Audré asked furiously, "He has no right to say that to any woman, Hermione. For God's sake, pregnancy isn't a disease and no one can be denied of work because of it."

"That's Muggle world, mum and this is magical world that I am talking about. This is the world for which I sacrificed even my parents and look what I received in return? The title of Mudblood. This is the world where I was raped because I touched Malfoy's precious pureblood mother." Hermione said and Draco came back to his senses when his name was mentioned, "This is the world where I worked hard from the moment I set my foot on Hogwarts to prove that I was as much magical as a pureblood or a half-blood was. But even with everything, with Voldemort finally being defeated the society didn't completely change. I am still considered a Mudblood here and my son - a half-blood."

"I never knew you were going through so much, Hermione." Audré said gently stroking her curls as Draco hung his head in shame, realizing how true the statement was, "What happened after that? Did Bélanger fire you from job for being pregnant?"

"No." Hermione replied, "But he told me to look for another job because…" she paused casting a wary look at Apolline's direction, "…because he didn't want to pollute the environment of his precious library by hiring unmarried pregnant witches." She bit her lips.

"Hey, you didn't say that to me at that time." Apolline fired up at once, "You said he didn't like pregnant woman because they can't work properly."

"That must another safe lie Hermione told you, Apolline, to restrain you from biting that Bélanger's head off." Audré said grimly, "

"I am sorry mother that I lied to you but I had no choice. I know that you are always there to fight for me and that is the reason I call you my 'mother'." she told an angry Apolline, "But how many times are you going to fight for me? How many views can you change? The world is full of selfish people like Bélanger and Cynthia and how many times can I avoid them?"

"As many times as it is needed, Jean." Apolline replied angrily, "I don't care what people think about you. They are bloody hypocrites! You should have told me that piece of truth and I could've spared you that horrible encounter with Blanchard."

"Why? What happened?" Audré asked with such concern that Draco thought she didn't know a thing about Hermione's second almost-assault, "Who is that Vincent? What did he do to my daughter?" she embraced Hermione protectively.

Both Draco and Hermione paled considerably as the question was asked and then Hermione replied slowly.

"Vvvincenttt…" she stammered, "He tried to rape me, mum." She confessed, closing her eyes to bar the painful memory.

"WHAT?" Audré screamed so loudly that Draco almost toppled of the root he was sitting on, "HOW? WHEN? WHY?" she asked looking scandalized.

Hermione's already bloodshot eyes filled with tear again and she started to cry in earnest.

"I am so sorry, mum, I am so sorry…" she said burying her face on Audré's bosom, "I am so sorry that I forgot that men are after all 'men'. That they are not used to see an independent woman. That they still consider us a some kind of sex toy." She broke off and dissolved into tears.

"No, Hermione, no. No my love, don't cry like that." Audré too was crying now, "That's not true. Not all men are like that. Some are good."

"Why then… a man who… was old… enough to be my father… tried to rape me, mum?" Hermione's words were suffocating Draco, "It was lunch time that day and the library was deserted. I was preparing to go for lunch too when Vincent called me to help him with a book in archive room." she paused and Draco's every nerve went taut remembering what had happened there, "I followed him there and he showed me an old copy of book. I examined it and it struck me odd because it was in a perfect condition. But before I could ask him what was wrong…he attacked me from behind and put a Full Body Bind on my body…"

Draco closed his ears unable and unwilling to hear more of the horrific story.

There was no way he was going to relive what he had heard in Hermione's second batch of pregnancy memory. One rape was horrific enough to traumatize a woman for lifetime and another almost attempt on top of it was more than any being can imagine. He remembered how he had felt when he raped both Hermione and Lillian in his nightmare. If he felt that after raping them, what was Hermione supposed to feel?

"…when Vincent took out his…his…that thing…to violate me…" Hermione's faint voice was still reaching Draco's eardrums even though he has plugged them, "…it reminded me of Malfoy's one…I can never forget what it looked like…when it was fully erect…and it created such strong emotion that I suddenly felt extreme fear and rage…I felt like if I let this man touch me…I will let Malfoy win over me again…and the next thing I knew was I was miraculously free…" Hermione's voice was shaking very badly "…I kicked him on his bare crotch…the kick I should have given to Malfoy…jumped out of the table and grabbed my wand…and cursed him into oblivion…cursed him, cursed him and cursed him until I couldn't curse anymore…" she broke off.

"My daughter…my child my Hermione…my brave Hermione…" Audré was wailing and Draco opened his eyes and ears, "…I am so proud of you my child…I am so proud… you are so brave…s strong…was that bastard punished for attacking you? Did someone cut his thing?" she asked furiously.

"No and yes." Apolline replied this time, noticing that Hermione wasn't in a state to reply, "At first that bastard Bélanger blamed Jean for trying to seduce his precious Vincent. Cynthia and others testified against her and took her being pregnant as a character certificate. When she returned and told me everything, I decided that it was enough. I wasn't going to lie still and let Jean bear this memory. No." she shook her head, "When I told it to Gustave and Alexis, they were beside themselves in anger. Alexis immediately lodged a complaint against Vincent Blanchard for attempted rape on Jean in the Department Of Woman and Child Welfare and they interrogated Vincent on Veritaserum."

"…Under Truth Potion, mum, he confessed of his crime and was sent to French Wizarding prison – Château d'If." Hermione completed the rest of the story and looked up at Audré, "…believe me, mum, never until that point it occurred to me that a man his age can try to rape me…never…I mean, he was so kind and fatherly that I never considered such possibility…I felt like that story that I read when I was a kid…Red Riding Hood when the wolf tried to fool her to eat her… all my life I had friends who were boys… Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus…but they never even looked at me as if I was a girl let alone think of harassing me sexually or assaulting me... I even lived with Harry and Ron in the same tent for almost a year in good faith that they wouldn't try to touch me that way…even Malfoy…I never thought he was capable of doing that to his own classmate…no matter how much he hated me…but…but after Malfoy Manor…I lost faith in humanity…in men…I realized that no matter what I did women are never safe…nowhere in this world…someone is always waiting for them…lurking in the shadows…or behind the mask of a good colleague…or friend…or classmate…" she hiccupped.

Hermione's cries and words were way too painful for Draco to endure. Her explanation made it sound thousand times more horrible and he felt someone was slicing his heart alive.

"…I lost my faith, mum, I lost my faith…" Hermione was still chanting that same sentence, "…I even wanted to have a daughter instead of a son…I was so toxic to them…but then I slowly regained my faith…with father Gustave and his care…with Alexis and his love and respect…I slowly regained it…"

"That's alright my child…that's fine…we don't have to trust everybody…we need to trust only those who are worthy of it…" Audré's voice was rasping from emotion, "…I am sure that both Monsieur Gustave and Alexis are worthy of it."

"They are, mum, they are. Even Edmound my friend is a very kind man." Hermione supplied, "You should have seen father Gustave's face when his aunt insulted me. I have always seen him as an amiable and good natured man; never thought he was capable of being that angry. But that day, I saw how terribly furious he can be."

"Why? What happened?" Audré asked as if she didn't know anything, "Why was he angry?"

"It was my last month before going to Beauxbatons and I was jobless, sitting idly at home with nothing but lots of worries to give me company." Hermione started, "My baby was almost five monthes then…and I had always dreamt of so many things for my first child…to buy so many things for him and…there I was… penniless and jobless." She sighed so heavily that Draco felt a sharp stab of pain on his heart, "One evening mother came and told me that a certain guest – her name was Margot – was going to spend a week in Delacour residence. She said that this woman had the same nausea and sensitivity for women who became pregnant out of wedlock. By that time I was asking myself if anyone wasn't. Anyway, mother told me to keep to my quarters and avoid this woman at all costs because she can be really horrible. I, myself, wasn't feeling a fit of gallantry to prove that I am Gryffindor, mum; I had too many issues to deal with: baby, books, studies, job and money to name a few. So, I said that I will." She paused and let out a heavy breath.

"Here Jean, have some water." Apolline offered Hermione this time, "Your throat must be dry from all this talking to your mother."

"No…I am fine…I have wanted to tell her these things for a very long time." Hermione accepted the goblet and emptied it, "Margot came at last and while she was staying there, I kept to my quarters. Mother had been true to her word and given her the guest room furthest from my quarters on eastern wing. Everything was going well except for Gabrielle who was complaining heavily about to Margot whenever she brought meal for me. She couldn't stand her, mum, in fact nobody in the entire household could but she was father Gustave's aunt and they had to tolerate for the sake of decency and manners. The week was slowing coming to end and it was just two days before Margot would be gone for good when something happened again."

"What was it this time?" Audré asked looking extremely cross, "Why do all the maniacs find their way to my daughter? Don't they see anyone else?"

"I suppose no, mum." Hermione replied quietly, "I am the Mudblood remember." She said ruefully, "One morning after breakfast I was studying in my room when I felt my baby move inside me. Oh, mum! I don't know how to describe that feeling. It was so amazing, the feeling that a baby was moving inside me…that let me know that it was alive…and I was so worried till that moment because I kept having nightmares that Malfoys will come and kill my baby. One night I had some spotting and thought that I miscarried because I had had a horrible dream about a snake eating my little rabbit just before it. So, when my baby moved, I was so overwhelmed, mum that I sent a Patronus to mother."

Draco sincerely didn't want to listen to what had happened afterwards. His anger on Margot for insulting Hermione still hasn't dissipated and here he was listening about it from Hermione's own lips.

"Mother came, mum, and so came Margot." Hermione continued, "I had just placed mother's hands on my bump and we were appreciating the feeling when she barged into my quarter and started insulting me. Mother tried to protect me from it but she wouldn't listen. Asked me why I was there instead of my husband's place. I had been tolerating her cruel words until that moment, mum, but when she asked me where my husband was, I just couldn't take the injustice anymore. I said that I don't have a husband."

Draco cringed and closed his eyes.

"Why is it always so important to have a husband, mum, why I must have a husband to have a child?" Hermione asked Audré, breathing heavily, "I mean, I have nothing against marriage but am I worth nothing? Nothing? If I don't have the tag of a husband I am slut? If my baby doesn't have the tag of a father he is bastard? What is this nonsense? What is this nonsense society and its blasted tradition where a man is considered next to God and a woman nothing but his slave? Malfoy is a rapist and yet his children and wife are all honoured and respected while I am a slut and my baby is a bastard? Why? Because he is a man or he had money?"

"None." Audré replied, "It has nothing to do with being male or having money. All children are born innocent Hermione, they are not bastards no matter from which walk of life they come from. It is their actions as a grown up that makes them bastard because one's birth is not under his control but his actions surely are. Like that Malfoy is a bastard for assaulting you though he was born innocent from a marriage. And Marriage? It is a divine commitment for me, Hermione my dear; it isn't a servitude or title. We take vows of love and faithfulness when we get married; we don't sign bonds of slavery. Only those who don't understand the real value and morale behind marriage try to use it to judge other people."

"Besides, who said that all children born from a married couple are kept?" Apolline added, "Do you think they are not aborted, Adeline?" she snorted loudly, "Ask me, I am a midwife for last twenty nine years. I have seen how many married couple have come and asked for abortion. And I have seen how many married couples have yearned to have a child. Let's not argue about that topic of marriage and abortion, Adeline, because they aren't remotely related. It's true that a child should have both of his or her parents to be well brought up but for me it isn't absolutely necessary. Jean has been an excellent mother to Adrian, Adeline. She has been his father and mother and there is no way Adrian could have had a better parent than her." she said proudly.

"I knew my daughter is the best in everything she does." Audré smiled down at Hermione, "So, what happened after you told Margot that you don't have a husband? Did she commit suicide out of heartbreak?"

"No, mum, she didn't." Hermione laughed feebly for the first time since Draco's entrance in Audré's memory, "She asked me if I was a Mudblood. I said I was and she went berserk at that. Cursed mother and father…said that they don't deserve to have Delacour residence because they have defiled it with an unmarried and pregnant Mudblood's presence. That is when father lost his temper and whipped out his wand. I have never seen him like that, mum; with one flick of his wand he Silenced Margot and was about to call the elves to pack her bag and throw her out of house when I had my first Cruciatus attack."

Draco, unable to hear anymore closed his ears again.

There was no way he was going to hear an account of that excruciating pain Hermione had to endure.

There was no way he was going to hear that.

No.

It was just as painful as Vincent's attack on Hermione only this time he had no means to take revenge on his dead aunt and himself for inflicting such pain on her.

He kept his eyes and ears closed tightly; he wasn't going to open then until it was over.

"…when I opened my eyes, mum, at first I thought I have died and went to heaven…" he slowly unplugged his ear passage and Hermione's words filtered in, "…It was a strange feeling…having no feeling…just staring at the ceiling and thinking that you are in heaven…" she said and Draco was reminded of the vacant look on Hermione's face when Healer Lili Sauvageau was examining her, "…I came back to my senses when a kind looking woman told me that my baby was well…that my _son_ was doing fine…"

"Well what's wrong with that?" Audré asked Hermione, "Did you not want a son, Hermione?" she sounded slightly curious.

"To tell you the truth, mum. No." Hermione confessed and Draco shook his head in disbelief, "I always wanted a daughter first, a cute little daughter who will be my friend in the long run; like we were, mum, you and me. True that Adrian is an excellent son, mum, he never made me feel the absence of a daughter but my first priority at that time was a daughter; not a son."

"Son or daughter, Hermione, every child is a blessing for his or her parents." Audré said matter-of-factly, "At least that is what it should be. We shouldn't differentiate between them according to our own needs or liking for a specific gender; like some prefer to have a male child so that they can have an heir and some like you, who have been tortured my men, want to have a daughter. That's wrong. Son or daughter, Hermione, they are our children and we should love them unconditionally - just for being what they are. Not resent for what they could have been."

"I know, mum, I know." Hermione sighed, "I was just too fed up of men at that time. They are so disrespectful and piggish."

"Well you said Gustave wasn't." Audré reminded Hermione, "What about Alexis? Was he disrespectful and piggish too?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "He is…I don't know to describe him mum…" Hermione frowned as if trying to find appropriate words, "Mother once told me that he is very reserve to women and he helped me when I thought I was going to have a miscarriage in my bathroom. True that I didn't believe in men after I was assaulted, I still don't, but Alexis somehow broke that image of men in my mind."

"How?" Audré asked the very question Draco was eager to ask her, "How did he do that?"

Hermione cast a shy glance at Apolline, "I apologize beforehand for what I am about to tell mum." She said as if confessing an embarrassing truth, "They are not words of an adulteress, they are mere facts."

"Carry on, Jean, this is a dream, not reality. We can have any conversation we like here." Apolline waved her hand indignantly, "Tell your mum what was it about my son that you broke your notion that all men are bad."

"He…Alexis…he is so different, mum." Hermione started again after gaining Apolline's approval, "He never says a word but don't be fooled by his silence because he watches you most carefully. His love is so silent and yet so deep: like an ocean without waves. It is like that Muggle song that I sing sometimes: 'when you said nothing at all'. Alexis is just like that song, mum; he speaks not through his lips but through his eyes. It is so amazing because I don't know how he does that. I just know that he is there, watching me, loving me, caring for me. There is this beautiful truth in his eyes that he'll never leave me. And his touch? They tell me that he'll catch me when I fall. Just like that song, mum, he is just like that song."

"Interesting!" Audré commented, "I never thought I'd see the day when my book worm daughter will talk to her mum about man and romantic song and no books." She winked playfully.

"Mum!" Hermione looked half-shy and half mortified, "You asked me about him."

"Of course, I did." Audré agreed, "Tell me more." She urged him.

"After I left Britain, mum, I never thought I'd be able to bring myself to be with any man other than Ron. I loved him, mum. Truly. It wasn't an infatuation or whim." Hermione said sincerely, "But my experiences with overall men were so bitter that I soon lost all kinds of interest in them. Only father and Alexis earned my trust through their love and dedication for me and Adrian but that certainly wasn't anything out of ordinary. I never considered Alexis anything more than a family. Besides, his reserve attitude and very little talking habit made me feel that he wasn't a very pleasant company compared to Ron who was always a jolly guy. So, when he proposed me the day we came back from Brussels, I was caught off guard."

Draco, though he knew that Hermione and Alexis were fiancé, hadn't heard Hermione's version on their short-term relationship that met its end the day she got married to him. Now that he was finally having an opportunity to know more, he hung on to Hermione's every single word.

"Alexis took me to mother's private parlour where we'd not be disturbed and before I knew what happened, he knelt before me." Hermione was saying, "He told me that ever since I came to live with them almost six years ago, he had been carrying a tender spot for me in his heart." He said that his feelings towards me towards me were not out of pity. He said that he admires me for my courage; for proving myself despite so many obstacles that were placed on my path. He said he also admires the wonderful boy I have produced, my Adrian and that there can be no greater honour for him than to be called his father."

Draco, who was already silent, was rendered speechless that how Hermione seemed to remember every single word of Alexis's proposal to her.

"To tell the truth, mum, I was shocked. I never thought, Alexis…the silent and watchful man, who was always so reserve, would propose me." Hermione's voice was earnest, "I asked him why he was proposing me all of a sudden and he said that he had thought I was in a relationship with my friend Edmound. But now that Gabrielle has told him about their relationship, he thought it was finally safe to ask for my hand in marriage."

"And what was your answer to him, Hermione?" Audré asked her.

"I said, I needed some time to think about it, mum." Hermione replied, "I mean I had no doubt about his feelings for me but I had doubts about a man's intention for woman who had a child. What if he didn't turn out to be the right guy to be Adrian's father? What if he lost interest in him after our marriage? What if I had more children with him and Adrian feels left out and abandoned with his step brothers or sisters? Besides, Adrian couldn't sleep without me at night. How was it possible that he slept alone if I went to sleep with my new husband? All these thoughts prevented me from giving him a positive answer, mum, I couldn't tell me yes right away. "

"That means that even with the claim that you considered Alexis as your family you couldn't accept him as your husband or more precisely as Adrian's father? Right?" Audré enquired.

"Maybe, mum, maybe." Hermione replied slowly, "Basically my heart wasn't ready for him so he didn't push me into anything. He isn't Malfoy, mum, he is Alexis."

"I know, dearest, I know. He wasn't Malfoy and he is Alexis." Audré commented gravely, "That brings me to the most important question I wanted to ask you." she said in such a serious tone that both Hermione and Draco frowned, "How are you, Hermione?"

"Me?" Hermione repeated, "I am…" she stopped midsentence, "I am stuck, mum, and I am tired." She replied after a while.

"Could you explain more fully, Hermione?" Audré offered, "I haven't been in your touch for a very long time."

"More fully?" Hermione's frown deepened, "I had some dreams, mum. Not very grand ones but they were my dreams. I always dreamt of a home… not a very big one…a small home…like we had… like those Scottish cottages that we saw in pictures…" her eyes became dreamy as she spoke, "…there will be a swing for children, like I had one; a garden in the front lawn and a piano in the sitting room where I will teach my children how to play them. I had a dream of a wedding, not a very grand one, a plain one but with the man I loved. I never wanted many things to be happy mum. I was contended with what I had. But…" she closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards, fresh streams of tears coming out from under her lids, "…but they were never fulfilled…even for small dreams, they were never fulfilled… I was…brutally raped by my own classmate…I was a virgin and he took away something that every woman considers precious…I became pregnant…my right to conceive my child with the man I loved was taken away from me…but I couldn't do anything to punish him…he was a Malfoy…mighty Malfoy…and they buy justice…" she opened her eyes and looked straight at Draco, who for was split second thought she could see him sitting there before her, "…I left my country and those I loved…came here so that I can save my child…the child that I haven't expected but somehow grown to love…the child that was innocent…" she gulped.

Draco, unbeknownst to himself, was crying now. With every word that escaped Hermione's lips a piece of his soul shattered and died.

"Do you know, mum that your daughter was indirectly called a prostitute?" Hermione asked Audré suddenly and Draco was reminded of the worst moment at the end of the second batch of memories that Apolline had given him, "It was never said directly but implied. Why? Because Alexis said if I didn't give the name of my child's father I'd be considered a prostitute by the Ministry. I asked him if I was to be prostitute for denying the esteemed name of my rapist what will happen to those men who go to them to buy forbidden pleasure. But he couldn't reply that day; no one could and I know that no one ever can." She shook her head firmly, looking like the ghost of Hermione that Draco adored, "Do you know, mum, what Margot said about me? She said that I was the kind of girls who hooked boys and bred like flies. I have never been more insulted in my entire life. I was a prostitute for not giving my rapist's name as Adrian's father. I was a hooker, a slut for not having a husband." she let out a derisive laugh, "Can you imagine that, mum, can you imagine that?" her eyes were pleading for an answer, "You said Malfoy was jealous of me and he tried to humiliate me by assaulting me. I can understand that he wanted to take revenge on me for besting him. But what were these people so jealous of? Was I an imminent threat to the Wizarding Empire they have built? And was I not a part that empire too? Have I not sacrificed everything for it?"

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Audré cried, "Oh my poor child!"

"You ask me how I am, mum?" Hermione asked Audré, overlooking her tears, "I am stuck in a marriage with the man who caused me every kind of pain imaginable. He and his traditional pureblood society humiliated me so much that it is a wonder that I am sane and alive; that my child is sane and alive. Had I given him five percent of what he gave me, mum, he would have gone mad and committed suicide." She said vehemently.

"No, no, no, love, don't say that." Audré was crying clutching Hermione protectively in her arms, "I knew my daughter would survive anything but I never knew she would survive so much."

"You ask me how I am?" Hermione was relentless in her tirade, "I say I am tired. I am tired of sacrificing and letting go of my dreams, mum. I was going to have my own home with the man I loved and Malfoy…it seems like he was born to hurt me the worst possible way…suddenly came and kidnapped my son…and I had no option but to marry him…marry my own rapist, mum, can you imagine that? Do you even understand what I sacrificed, mum?"

"I do, my love, I do." Audré replied, biting her lips.

"And now? The same society that tormented me for having a baby wants me to accept him as my husband. Do you think that's even possible?" Hermione held Audré tight and let out an agonizing cry, "Why? Because my Adrian is suffering. He wants a loving father. He wants a sibling like his friend Louis will have. And even with last fiber of my being, mum, I can't give him those. I just can't give him that. I can't accept the man who tortured me like that. I…just….can't…do…that…" she lost all coherent words.

Draco didn't know who cry was louder this time: Hermione's, his, Audré's or Apolline's. Inside Audré's head who was in turn inside Hermione's mind he hadn't expected to experience such whirlwind of emotions. He was a Malfoy – cold, arrogant and indifferent to other's emotions. But Hermione's words and actions had touched his cold heart in a way that he never imagined was possible. For the first time, in his life he realized that his aunt was right in saying that he didn't feel remorse for his actions; otherwise, how could he continue to hurt Hermione indirectly with his presence?

"Why is it that I have to live a life from compromise to compromise…from sacrifice to sacrifice…" inside Hermione's mind a sudden downpour started like the tear she shed, "…I sold the locket you gave me on my tenth birthday, mum, because I had no money to buy books for my school year…I sacrificed every worldly pleasure that was known to me…do you remember dad's favourite chocolate…Benedick's bittermints…I saw them one day when I was buying books from the money that I got from that locket…I wanted so much to buy a box…but they asked twenty five galleons a box and I had to let go of it…I told myself, 'Hermione, they are lying and cheating. Don't buy it from them. Don't waste your money.'…but no matter how hard I tried, mum…I just couldn't forget dad's face when I saw those chocolates…and I wanted them so badly…but I had no money to spend on them…"

Until then it never occurred to Draco that the memory of Hermione rejecting those chocolates could've hold any other meaning than patriotism. But now, that Hermione explained it, the meaning of that insignificant piece of memory was clear as daylight.

She has sacrificed slightest of pleasure for the sake of her child; even if it was some chocolates that were overprized.

And Draco? He has always got what he wanted no matter how expensive it was.

He never knew what sacrifice was.

"From chocolates to locket…from my home to my wedding…from my body to my soul to the men I loved: Ron and Alexis…everything was either taken away from me or I had to give them up…" the weather in Hermione's mind was becoming worse with thunderstorm, "…and now I am stuck with the man I hate with all of my existence, Draco Malfoy…Draco pureblood Malfoy…Draco rapist Malfoy…" a lightning flashed and the downpour intensified; under the tree all the occupants were soaked to the skin, "…he is completely opposite to the man I love, mum. He is proud, arrogant, lazy, extremely selfish, ignorant, manner less and above of all, lacks morale education. He is the worst possible candidate for someone's husband let alone someone's father. I tried so hard to bring Adrian up in a way that he never shows those traits but with Malfoy around him, I doubt even if it's possible. He is going to ruin my life's work, my Adrian…he is going to ruin everything again…everything that have built with hard work and patience…"

The rest of Hermione's words were lost in the storm as it grew stronger. Lightning flashed dangerously and howling wind tried to uproot the tree trunks that were shaking violently. In the midst of all these, three people sat under the tree, cramming against each other and praying silently for it to be over.

Hermione, Draco noticed after a while, had fainted. Her face, occasionally visible through flashes of lightening, looked gaunt and her body was limp in Audré's arms.

Draco wanted so much to take her in his arms and assure her that he'd never hurt her again; even if he had to die in the process. The emotional storm that he was having inside his own heart was no way less severe than the one that was happening inside Hermione's mind and maybe even worse.

"Is there any way you can stop the storm, Audré?" Apolline asked over the tumult of thunderstorm, "Any spell or incantation?"

"No." Audré shook her head, "There is no need to stop the storm, Apolline. Let it pour and be over."

"But it's hurting her!" Apolline protested, "This isn't a real storm, Audré, it's inside Jean's head; it's what her mind is going through." She looked at the violent storm around.

"I know, Apolline." Audré seemed nonchalant, "But have you noticed that the morning after the storm is always the freshest? So don't worry. We are going to wait here till it's over and then when it's safe, we will leave Jean's head." she said firmly.

Draco was having a foreboding feeling that the memory was about to end abruptly and so it happened. Before he had more a moment to gather his thoughts, his surroundings of thunderstorm in a dark and black forest vanished and there was nothing more to be watched.

He came out of his uncle's Pensieve in a state of frenzy: excruciating heartache, remorse, guilt, concern and alarm. Draco considered running to his aunt and ask her what had happened afterwards, if the storm had stopped indeed and how Hermione was now.

But that reminded him that the memory was given to help him find some answers; the answers that he had missed.

Now that Draco looked at the past three memories, he realized that he had never really understood what they really meant; he had just skimmed through the top layers leaving out the wealth of informations that here like dregs at the bottom.

He had been most superficial in the first batch, where he had screamed at Hermione for not eating properly. But now he understood; It wasn't based on her physical suffering; quite the contrary. It was the one that portrayed Hermione's love for the child that she hadn't expected. Her outbursts, her cries, her desperation were all signs of her love for Adrian. Then came the second batch with the most horrible of memories. Draco hadn't watched it more than once. For him they had meant her sufferings that were caused by him for leaving his son fatherless; but now he understood. Those memories were the mark of Hermione's remarkable strength and courage that she had shown on the face of extreme turmoil. And lastly it was the third batch: they were the proof of her sacrifices that she had made for Adrian.

In those three memories Hermione was a loving mother, a wonderfully strong woman and morally stable human being.

And what was he?

Draco frowned slightly as the answer finally dawned on him.

Hermione had been very generous on describing what Draco was for her. She had even implied it when she said what she sees in his eyes.

'A morale vacuum.' She had said, 'He is proud, arrogant, lazy, extremely selfish, ignorant, manner less and above of all, lacks morale education.'

And finally Draco knew what he was and he was up to on his way to Hermione.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…**


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: Thanks to SereniteRose, Grovek26, cordee, Zeehana and roni2010 for your kind reviews on last chapter. I am very grateful for their subtle opinions on the story.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_****This chapter is the last installment of the four part series. This is the beginning of the last part of the story. Here I have tried to portray how our perspective on something changes with time and maturity. Both Draco and Audré will have change of heart here, based on their view of the issue that they are dealing.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_***** A big and hearty thanks to AMBERJANUS for her help in Draco's Villa and Entail law. *****_

_**** All the placed described here in and outside France were taken from Tripadvisor and several other websites.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_**Draco's Villa has been updated there.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult theme and words, the Chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 66: Words, Feelings, Memories and Plans (Part 4)**

Black and white shadows were playing before Hermione's eyes and she opened them slowly.

She was staring at the underside of a canopy of rich silver and green foliages that were strewn across the backdrop of a clear blue sky of watercolour ink.

The tree with silver and green leaves was vaguely familiar and Hermione kept looking at it, all the while trying to remember where she had seen a similar looking tree as its soft wood cracked sometimes in the high wind, making the sound of a natural wooden chime.

_Where had seen the tree?_

_Where?_

_Where…_

Hermione tried hard to recall while breathing in the scent of an unknown yet comforting and light aquatic fragrance that the cool and soothing air war carrying to her nostrils.

_Where…_

And then like a flash of lightening, she remembered.

It was the same tree she had seen her aunt Audré laid down under whenever she was stressed.

The Silver Maple tree that she once said during one of their morning strolls across the vast garden that her mother had planted just a week before her death.

_What was she doing under Audré's mother's tree?_

Skeptic, Hermione tried to recollect her last thoughts and this time it came with unexpected ease.

She was in her mother's arm in the midst of a terrible thunderstorm when everything went black.

_She must have passed out then and she was in her mother's arm at that time…_

_In her mother's arm…_

Feeling a sudden sense of excitement in her veins, Hermione sat up immediately and looked around for any trace of her mother.

"Mum? Mum!" she tried to stand up on her feeble legs taking the support of the tree trunk and that was when she got another surprise.

She was clad in a scarlet dress of richest silk, its smooth fabric flowing around her like a graceful swan.

_Scarlet dress?_

_Scarlet dress!_

_Gryffindor scarlet!_

_Where did it come from?_

_She doesn't have one…_

"Mum?" awed beyond measure, Hermione called after her mother again, "Mum, are you there? Did you give me this dress?" she felt the soft fabric between her fingers and asked, recalling how in her dream, her Muggle mother had been a witch.

"Mum?"

"Mum!"

"MUM!"

But no matter how hard she called her, no reply came and Hermione decided to leave the sanctuary of the Silver Maple tree to explore the forest around her a little more with impossible hopes that her mother was still there somewhere, waiting for her daughter and would come to her rescue whenever she was in distress.

It was a forest unlike anything Hermione had seen before and she has spent quite some time in both Muggle and Magical forest: the Forest of Dean and Forbidden Forest.

In contrast to those, she discovered as she walked on the bare ground bare feet, this forest was sunny with thick rays of sunlight perforating the lush green canopy of leaves that the tall trees has spread overhead; the grass under her feet was short and manicured; her surroundings were full of colourful mushrooms and berries hanging from the thickets under the trees.

"What is this place?" she turned around and around in astonishment and whispered to herself, trying to decipher how she got there when suddenly a pure white rabbit came running from under a thicket of wild roses.

For Hermione, it was the cutest animal she has ever had the fortune to lay her eyes upon.

As if it knew her, the rabbit came to a halt before Hermione and forgetting her enchanted surroundings she reached out to take it in her arms.

But before she could, the little rabbit hopped and jumped onto Hermione's lap.

And she encircled her arms around the quivering body of the tiny being savouring its presence with delight.

Everything was perfect.

The enchanted forest…

The dress…

The Silver Maple tree…

The scent in the air…

The rabbit in her arms…

And above all, the knowledge and feeling that she was protected…

…That no harm can reach her as long as her mother was around…

It was such a relief!

Hermione felt lighter than a feather…

…Higher than a cloud…

…Happier than a chirping bird…

"Mama! Mama!" the rabbit called her and brought Hermione out of her musings. She frowned slightly, looking down at it all the while thinking if she was in that fairy land of 'Alice in Wonderland' when the surroundings of enchanted forest and white rabbit vanished.

And her eyes opened again.

This time a pair of grey eyes was looking directly into her and they bore the same innocence and beauty of the rabbit that Hermione was holding in her dream forest under the Silver Maple tree.

"Mama? Mama? Are you alright?" the little boy's voice was full of tender anticipation as he enquired and Hermione suddenly realized the meaning of that dream rabbit in her arms.

It was none other than her Adrian. Her little rabbit.

And with pleasant surprise she realized that instead of being in her arms it was the rabbit that was holding her in his little arms that encircled around her neck.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Adrian asked her again and Hermione, awestruck and too overwhelmed to reply after the short visit in the enchanted forest, simple nodded and gave a large yawn before burying her face in her son's little chest.

She always felt so safe in those little arms even if they belonged to a five and a half year old boy.

"Yes, little rabbit, Mama is okay and alright." She said sleepily, snuggling against him, "She is in her rabbit's arms." She said fondly.

"You didn't have any bad dreams, did you, Mama?" her son's anxious voice reached her ears and Hermione shook her head slightly remembering the bizarre dream where her mum and Apolline had come to rescue her from a quicksand in Forbidden Forest and they talked for hours under a tree which was followed by storms during which she passed out.

It had been a very bad dream initially but her mother saved her from it.

And now she was safe.

In her heart Hermione knew that she was safe.

She felt strangely tranquil and drained as if all her woes had been washed away during that thunderstorm and nothing remained but a sense of purging out something that was troubling her for a very long time.

"No." she replied truthfully, "Mama is just fine." She affirmed embracing her son around his midsection, "Enough lying in, little rabbit. Now let's get up or we will be late for school."

Adrian laughed as if he was highly amused by her words, "Mama, you are so funny sometimes." He chastised her lightly, "It is Saturday."

Hermione was rendered speechless at her son's words.

The last time she remembered herself to be conscious was on Friday morning when Apolline had arrived and she fell asleep on her lap while crying. For inexplicable reasons she had thought that it had been only for an hour or two and now that she was feeling better she could persuade Adrian to attend the rest of his Friday classes. But from Adrian's words it was evident that she was wrong.

She had slept an entire day without even realizing it!

"What? I slept an entire day?" Hermione exclaimed and tried to sit up but Adrian prevented her.

"No! Mama!" he cried and forced Hermione to lie down on their bed next to him, "Don't be scared! I am here! Your man is here! I'll take care of you, relax, Mama, relax!" he embraced her even tightly and kissed on her forehead, "Please, Mama, don't cry or scream again." He pleaded.

If Hermione was previously surprised that she had slept an entire day without food or waking up to go to the loo or without any knowledge of her son's whereabouts, it was nothing compared to what she felt after Adrian tried to cajole her with his sincere pleas that he was there to take care of her. The little boy was just two monthes away from his sixth birthday and here he was behaving like a mature man should – taking care of his old mother.

"Mama won't cry, little rabbit." Hermione hugged her son and said, trying to overcome the lump of emotion she felt in her throat, "Mama will never cry again. For the sake of her little rabbit, Mama will never cry again, Adrian."

"Promise?" Adrian asked, his voice calmer and his embrace slightly relaxed now.

"Promise." Hermione proclaimed truthfully, "But can we get up now?" she asked remembering that she had weekend chores which she preferred to do herself rather than burdening the house elves with it and that she had Apolline as her guest.

"No! We are lying in." Adrian declared dismissively and to make his point clear, he hugged Hermione tightly again, "You will tell me a story."

"Now?" Hermione couldn't be more surprised at her son's efforts to make her feel good, "In the _morning_?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. _In the morning_." Adrian was just as stubborn as Hermione was and maybe even more, "Now tell me a story." He bid firmly.

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself; she knew there was no way out once Adrian has made up his mind about something. The little boy was an exact replica of his mother who according to her mother – Adeline Granger, was as stubborn as a mule. Besides, it was Saturday morning and she could lie in late for a while.

"Fine." She huffed in feigned anger, letting Adrian think that he had won over his mother, "Once upon a time, in a distant land there was a very famous kingdom that was grand, beautiful and rich." She started her fairy tale when Adrian interrupted her as per his usual behaviour during story telling.

"What is the kingdom's name?" he asked her curiously.

"It's called United Kingdom or Great Britain. The country from where we – you and Mama hail from. It is a very old land, little rabbit, as old as the time with a very rich history and tradition. We even have real kings and queens. Queen Elizabeth the Second is the current Queen of the Sovereign Britain and 'God save the Queen' is our national anthem." Hermione replied proudly and feeling a slight pang of pain in her heart thinking of her homeland, "Anyways, one of those kings, a king who is still famous for his bravery, good heart and kindness was King Arthur."

It was one of the most beautiful mornings that Hermione spent with her son telling him the story of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table; about Merlin, Excalibur the sword and the Lady of the Lake offering it to him. It was like one of those days of her forgotten childhood when her own grandmother used to tell her the story which was considered a legend both in Muggle and magical world alike. And the name Arthur specifically reminded her of one and only Mr. Weasley, the man who had been gracious to her Muggle parents, had understood their urgency to find and destroy the Horcruxes and lost one of his sons in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Where did those innocent days of her life go?

In fighting Voldemort and his evil forces.

And now she was telling the same story to her son who has never even been to his own country.

"They say that Excalibur could cut steel, little rabbit…" Hermione was telling an awed looking Adrian about the famous sword when Apolline's voice came from the door.

"And they say it is unwise to anger a Veela." She said in a slightly demanding tone, "Even if she is a half one." She added.

"Mother? Good morning." Hermione extricated herself from Adrian's tight embrace and sat up with difficulty, "I told Adrian that we have guest but he insisted that I tell him a story."

"Guest? Am I?" Apolline scowled in an uncharacteristic way as she settled down on Hermione's bed, "In my own daughter's home?" she arched an challenging eyebrow.

"No, no, I didn't mean that, Mother." Hermione defended herself, "I was just saying that I slept an entire day and you had to take care of Adrian all alone…erm…so…" she said when Apolline silenced her with a quelling look.

"Utter rubbish, Jean, you know better yourself that I changed more nappies of Adrian than you ever did." she snapped bossily at Hermione, "So don't fret about it because I didn't come here to receive your enchanting hospitality. I know how very good you are at cooking." She said and Hermione let out an embarrassed sigh thinking her shortcomings in that particular field, "Therefore I made breakfast for us and we are waiting for you two at the table."

"We?" Hermione noticed the plural form immediately.

"Me and your sister-in-law, Lillian." Apolline replied, "I must say, Jean, that girl is very intelligent and a quick learner." She said approvingly, "I was making breakfast in your tiny kitchen when she came in to tell me that Audré has gone out on some urgent work and can't be present with us when she noticed that I was making crêpes. Do you know what she did?"

"What?" Hermione asked skeptically, having thousands of possibilities in her head.

"Helped me in making them." Apolline replied and Hermione let out an involuntary cough remembering Lillian's opinion on temperamental Veelas, "In return I taught her some of my own secrets on how to make the best crêpes in entire France." She winked proudly, "Now if you want to have that when it is still warm and good, come down as fast as your lazy butts allow you." she said dismissively and stood up to leave.

"But grandma, what about my story? Arthur and his Knights?" Adrian, it seemed wasn't giving up on Hermione's story too soon, "I want to hear about Excabilur." He protested and pouted his lips.

"Young man, you had your fair share of stories last night when I told you at least seven. Now you'll get up and get ready for the day." Apolline was pointing an index finger threateningly and Adrian immediately made his 'special sad face for persuasion' that always made Hermione laugh, "Boys and men! They are equally spoiled. Give them some liberty and they'll try to eat your head." she threw her hands in the air in defeat, "Gustave has Flooed me three times since morning, Jean, asking me where his socks, his vests and his handkerchiefs are. Holy Nostradamus! That man is fifty five now, runs an entire apothecary business and still he doesn't know where I keep his clothes. I am sure that by this time they have turned the entire home upside down. Fools! Complete fools!" she said and left with an angry huff as Hermione started laughing.

Things were turning out strange this morning.

She was feeling extremely good.

She slept an entire day without knowing it.

Her son asked her to tell him a story in the morning.

Lillian who was very disapproving of temperamental Veelas was making breakfast with Apolline.

And now Apolline was berating Gustave for his carelessness.

She wondered what more was to come.

"But Mama I am good man." Adrian was still sporting his special face of persuasion with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips, "I know where my socks are." He said matter-of-factly showing Hermione his own closet.

"Yeah you do, but that doesn't stop you from asking Mama whenever you need them." Hermione pointed out prudently and left the bed with a final stretch of her limbs.

"But Mama, Excabilur?" Adrian stomped his little feet on the bed, demanding more of Hermione's story.

"It's not Excabilur, Adrian, it's Excalibur." Hermione corrected her son and went to take out his clothes from the closet, "You heard Mother, little rabbit. We ought to be at breakfast." She said dismissively.

"I think I'll ask uncle Alexis to make me an Excabilur next." Adrian used wrong word unabashedly again, "I'll be King Adrian and I'll have my own Excabilur. I am bored of savior, Mama, I want to be a King now."

Hermione sighed deeply.

Alexis.

The name always brings out deep sighs from her heart.

What was she today and what could she have been had Malfoy not butted in?

She could have been happy with the man she loves and even had a baby for Adrian.

The life she had always dreamt of.

A small home.

A small family.

And lots of love and happiness.

Harry…

The Weasleys…

Hogwarts…

And maybe her parents…

'Forget it, Hermione, just forget it.' she sighed internally and shook her head reminding herself the impossibility of the dream now that she was Draco Malfoy's wife, 'Some things are better left forgotten.'

"Excalibur, Adrian, Excalibur." She corrected her son again, trying to suppress her next sigh and appear cheerful before him.

"No, Excabilur!" Adrian protested giving Hermione a wicked smile.

"Excalibur!"

"Excabilur!"

"Excalibur!"

"Excabilur!"

"It's Excalibur, Adrian and we are going for a bath now." Hermione let out a fake angry growl before lifting her son in her arms.

"To the Lady of the Lake who'll give me the Excabilur! Hoorah!" Adrian was nonplussed and Hermione snorted loudly.

"Merlin save me from these stubborn men." She huffed defeatedly.

•••••

"That's quite enough, Céline, I assure you that I've been eaten enough for an entire week." Audré tried to restrain the elderly woman from pouring her another cup of hot chocolate.

The woman in question, Madame Céline Durant dismissed Audré's objections with a wave of her hand and served her a small saucer of petit fours with another cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"It's already quite cold outside, Audré." She said pointing at the window panes that were hazy from a thick layer of moisture on the inner side, "You haven't taken anything at all. Is that your family tradition?" she asked her, "Because last time your nephew came here, he hardly touched anything that I served before him." She said casting a disapproving glance at Draco's direction who seemed decidedly lost.

Saturday morning for Audré has started in a very different way.

Being insomniac, she usually never sleeps except for an hour in early hours of dawn. When she wakes up, Audré takes a tour of her gardens and sometimes when she feels like it, she takes a morning walk around her neighbourhood. It feels good to watch people like her to come out in early morning, buy baguettes from the local bakery and return home eating the ends of the freshly baked breads. Sometimes, she exchanges greetings with her Muggle neighbours who know her as a rich widower with charming children and lots of charity work. After returning to her Château, overlooking the household works for the Elves and making sure that the pantry is full Audré goes for a shower and prepares herself for the day.

That is her ideal and everyday routine.

But that routine was broken last night when she fell asleep in the arms and charms of her deceased husband Morpheus who claimed to want to do justice on his name as the Greek God of Dream and Sleep.

It had been very refreshing for Audré couldn't recall sleeping like that for a very long time.

In fact she hasn't slept for almost thirty years now.

And yet she slept last night.

Such a sound sleep it was!

Like Adrian when he sleeps in Hermione's arms.

Maybe that's why people call a good sleep 'sleeping like a child.'

And she has slept like a child last night.

A child who was five years old with no care and worry in the world.

With maman and papa to protect her from woes and worries.

And in the arms of the man she loves with all her heart and soul.

When she woke at around seven o' clock it was too late for morning walk and Audré had decided to make a few circles of her gardens before starting the day when her esteemed nephew barged into her Grand Chamber.

Audré had never seen Draco like that.

He looked haggard and disheveled.

As if he had been caught in a storm and came out unscathed with much difficulty.

And in the process something inside him had been shaken.

"What happened to Hermione? Did she survive that thunderstorm?" had been his first questions after his un-ceremonial entry into Audré's suite.

"Good morning, nephew." Audré had greeted his nephew sweetly, "Do you think I'd be here otherwise?" she asked instead, "Do you think I am the kind who'd leave Jean in that mess?" she asked him solemnly.

Draco had scratched his scalp undecidedly, eyeing Audré with concern.

"Where is she now?" he had asked her.

"Where she should be." Audré had replied lightly, remembering the enchanted forest her mother Josée Laval had described to her during their game of 'imagine your mind'. After the storm ended, she had placed the unconscious woman clad in a silk dress of Gryffindor colour of scarlet under the Silver Maple tree that was her sanctuary before leaving Hermione's dreams with Apolline. Her only goal was to make her feel safe and she prayed that she had succeeded in it.

"And where is that 'where'?" Draco had demanded stubbornly.

"In the land of Fairies, nephew." Audré replied with a specialized enigmatic smirk of hers, "Now tell me to why I owe this early morning visit of yours?" she asked him, "You could've asked me about Jean without breaking into by bedroom like that."

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you something." Draco replied as if trying to make up his mind on something, "Can you come with me, aunt?"

"Where?" Audré asked, wondering what it was all about for she had expected him to ask her numerous questions regarding the memory she had given him.

"The place that'll soon be called Otter's Pond." Her nephew replied, "Hermione's dream cottage."

"Have you found one?" Audré couldn't be more surprised at the little piece of information.

"Yes." Draco replied, "It's in Rue de la Colombe, just a street away from Hôtel Dieu." He seemed having difficulty in making up his mind, "It's exactly five minutes walking distance from Adrian's school. It's also close to Delacour residence; just as Hermione had wanted."

Audré didn't know how to feel about the sudden good news.

Should she be sad?

Did that mean that Hermione was defeated again?

And now there was no way she could challenge Draco's Claim on Adrian?

She would be forcefully stuck in this loveless marriage until Adrian turned seventeen and has to accept Draco as her husband?

And her dreams of a happy family was smothered forever?

Or should she be happy?

That Draco was slowly coming into senses and acting like he should be?

What should she do?

'_You think too much, my little dove!'_ Morpheus's words of the previous night suddenly played inside her head, _'Nothing happens in this world without a reason behind it. What is supposed to happen will happen and no force can stop it now. All I can say is, since it is Draco who started it, it will be he who ends it.'_

'_All I can say is, since it is Draco who started it, it will be he who ends it.'_

'_All I can say is, since it is Draco who started it, it will be he who ends it.'_

'_All I can say is, since it is Draco who started it, it will be he who ends it.'_

The last sentence echoed across Audré's mind thrice before she finally got its meaning.

So Draco was supposed to pay and end what he started the day he raped Hermione!

Gracious Nostradamus!

So that was what he meant by those words!

Why didn't she get that when Morpheus said that to her last night?

Was she too tired that her mental facilities weren't working properly?

Or was she too overwhelmed to have her husband by her side almost ten years after his death?

Audré didn't know the answer but after that newfound realization about Morpheus's words, there was no way she could reject such a tempting offer of visiting the place that Draco was planning to buy for Hermione and after a quick shower she had readied herself to accompany him.

Her nephew had been extremely grave during their journey to St. Joan's by Grand Floo. Audré, all the while, had wondered why they were going to her old school the day it was closed but refrained herself from asking any questions to her brooding nephew. She knew it would be revealed sooner or later. Once there, Draco's motives became clear when he asked to see Sorceress Marianne and when she came out from the Teacher's quarters he asked her to take them to Monsieur Durant's home.

"It's currently called Meadowmoor Cottage." He had told her in an undertone as Marianne, after greeting Audré and thanking her for accompanying Draco, left the school and started walking down the lanes of Ile de la Cité to take them to their intended destination, "Adrian's headmistress is the owner's family friend and they have her touch imbibed into their front door to prevent the…" he couldn't finish the rest of the sentence when Audré ended it with, "Possible intruders. Yes. The Touch Sensor Charms." She nodded, "Even we have that in our Château's Front Gates." She informed Draco who seemed unmoved by this new piece of information about his uncle's dwelling place.

The walk to Meadowmoor Cottage was neither time consuming nor unpleasant one for Audré. For one, Draco was right in saying that it was exactly five minutes walking distance from St. Joan's. For another, the place had the unusual yet most desired quaint charm of normal Parisian life; it was a wonder in itself for the place was in the heart of the French capital but away from the hustle and bustle of the main city. The neighbourhood was serene and quiet, almost like Château de la Grange-Bléneau in Courpalay.

Audré was contemplating on Morpheus's words as she followed Marianne and Draco up on a flight of stone steps that were roughly hewn.

'_I know it sounds superstitious, dove, but I believe in signs.' _

How was it possible that Draco got the home he was looking for just at the time it was required?

Was it mere luck, something that the Malfoys claim as their eternal companions?

Or a lucky co-incidence?

Or was it something bigger than that?

'_This game is being run by forces that are beyond our control.' _Morpheus had said to her.

A practical woman such as Audré who believed that 'man makes his own destiny' couldn't possibly take that explanation open-heartedly. It was one thing to ask for help from her mother knowing that she would always be there to help her and it was another thing to believe in fate.

Her logic said that there was no such thing as fate and yet in her mind there was feeling that there was some connection between mankind, their actions and fates.

Draco and Hermione meeting after six longs year to solve their unsettled issues; Was it a game of fates?

Was it, like Morpheus it put it, a game run by higher forces that were beyond their control?

Audré didn't know the answer.

She and Draco, both decidedly lost in their own stream of thoughts, had followed Marianne into the Meadowmoor Cottage after she opened the front gate for them with her touch. Walking down a narrow but ornamented garden path, Marianne brought them into a clearing and called for Monsieur Durant.

It turned out that Monsieur Durant was out to run some business errand but his wife, Céline Durant, who was five years older than Audré, was at their kitchen baking some croissants. She came out hurriedly following Marianne's calls to greet her early morning guests, wiping her hands in her white apron and after learning that Audré Chombrun Malfoy – Granddaughter of ex-Minister of Magic Pierre Laval, had come to visit her humble home with an intention to buy it for her nephew Draco Malfoy, she was more than happy to show her around the place.

"You can see, Madame, that we aren't rich enough to buy a house in a place like this – rue de la Colombé." She said good naturedly, showing them the beautiful and well-tended small garden full of all season flower plants, "Even at fifty five, I am well capable of doing my own chores and don't need or have an Elf." She said and Draco's disapproving snort on that remark wasn't missed by Audré, "Actually, Meadowmoor Cottage was a gift from the Ministry to my Father-in-law, the late Eugene Durant."

"Eugene Durant!" Audré couldn't help but let out a dignified exclaim.

"I knew you'd remember him from his name alone. Everyone does." Céline was smiling pleasantly, "He was your grandfather Pierre Laval's most trusted and reliable advisor."

How could Audré forget Eugene Durant?

The elderly man was her grandpa, Minister of Magic's, right hand during his term in the office and it was a well known fact among the magical community that Monsieur Laval never took any decisions on the matters of state without consulting Eugene first. So deep was his reliance on Eugene that during conversations with her father Renée, Audré's grandpa used to call him 'Walsigham of France'.

"Queen Elizabeth had Walsigham and I have Eugene." Pierre Laval used to say proudly, "Really, Renée, I am very lucky to have an advisor like him because clear-headed men like him aren't born every day. And I need him more than ever now, with the rise of the Dark Lord and plots by his French followers to throw me out my office; it's very difficult to run the office under such pressures." he had been grave in the last sentence.

"I have heard a lot about Eugene Durant. Specially from my late grandpére; he used to call him Walsingham of France." Audré said, astonished that she was finally meeting the famous man's family under such unusual circumstances, "But I was never fortunate enough to meet him in person. I was quite young when my grandfather served his term as the Minister."

"My father-in-law was an honest man, Madame Malfoy…" Céline started when Audré silenced her.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Madame, but please call me Audré." She offered and let Céline continue her earlier conversation.

"My father-in-law was an honest man, _Audré_." Céline emphasized the name this time with a tiny wink, "He never used his influences on the Minister to gain money, land or power. We might not be rich but we were a nice big family living in one of the suburbs of Paris from where my father-in-law used to attend his office in the Ministry every day." Céline reminisced proudly, "Everything was going on fine until Monsieur Eugene fell ill suddenly. He loved me like his own daughter, Audré and I took care of him as much as I could but he never fully recovered." She let out a sad sigh, "Since he couldn't continue his work at that state of health, he was granted retirement and your grandpére sanctioned us this cottage from the _Ministry's Special Properties_ in return of his service to the French Ministry of Magic as well as a making his treatment free of cost for the remainder of his life."

The tea that followed was one of the pleasant ones that Audré had attended till date.

Durants it appeared had moved in the Meadowmoor Cottage after it was given under their name for a life tenancy. Their children – a son and two daughters, who were all settled in their respective lives - had attended St. Joan's like most French kids did and during that period Sorceress Marianne became their family friend. Now with their principle work done, the elderly couple was wishing to return to the land of their ancestors: Hungary.

Their home, for Audré was one of the most ideal cottages she had ever been. The property had a touch of modern facilities in it – two bathrooms with a good selection of stylish fittings and bathtubs. The style was essentially traditional with its tiled roof, stone clad floors and beautiful beamed ceilings. There were three bedrooms, a spacious kitchen with a working fireplace and many doors and windows that could be thrown open to let in fabulous light. The living room was fine by Audré's standards. What she liked most about the place was the beautiful, well-tended lawn and garden outside with numerous pot plants, a lane bordered with aromatic herbs and a wonderful kitchen garden.

But it was Draco's stony face that made her keep her opinions to herself.

From her observations she could tell that the man wasn't in favour of buying the cottage.

Audré decided to address the problem when they were in private.

"The place might be small, Audré, but we have been living here happily for more than thirty years now." Céline said proudly offering them more petit fours which to Audré's annoyance, Draco rejected as politely as he could for a Malfoy like him.

Even for a buyer-seller meeting, there was no mention of price during their tea in Céline's lawn and it ended with them making promises to visit each other again.

"I wish so much that Àlmos was here when you came, Audré. He would have been so pleased to meet the granddaughter of the man his father so idolized." Céline took Audré's hand and squeezed them in all sincerity, "But we are packing up slowly and preparing to leave for Hungary before Christmas and Àlmos had to go to Gringotts on some urgent business."

"But why make such haste?" Audré enquired, curious to know why after living in France for most part of their lives the Durants were eager to go back to their homeland - Hungary.

Céline smiled gently and shook Audré's hand, "When it comes to final resting place, Audré everyone prefers his or her homeland. No matter what my dear friend Marianne says about my outstanding baking abilities, we – Àlmos and I - are getting old and Nostradamus knows when that day comes that we will have to leave too. So, better be in our own lands before that. day arrives." She said calmly.

How very true she was!

Audré just couldn't agree more.

When it came to final resting place, everyone preferred his or her homeland.

It reminded her of one last business regarding her deceased husband.

The tea finally being over, Audré took her leave with her silent and grumpy looking nephew who had hardly spoken since their entrance into the Meadowmoor Cottage.

"Are you planning to return to Château, aunt?" he asked her finally when they came out through the Charmed gate and Marianne bade them a good day before leaving for her school on foot.

"Why?" Audré enquired, having a feeling that something extraordinary was about to happen this morning.

Draco sighed, "No…nothing…it's just that I wanted to talk to you…about some things…" he paused noticing Audré's curious look, "…outside Château." He finished the sentence.

"Okay." Audré shrugged and placed her hand on Draco's arm, "Take me anywhere you want." She said solemnly.

Her nephew's thoughtful look accentuated just a fraction before he turned on the spot and took Audré on a Side-along Apparition.

Next she was standing on a casual outdoor dining area at the open end of the central courtyard that overlooked the world famous museum Louvre. The place was sunny with chilly winds blowing the last of the flowers that were blooming in the garden around them. Even for a Saturday morning, Audré noted, the place was almost deserted and no one including the staffs of the small outdoor café who were too busy preparing for the onslaught of customers, seemed to notice that their pair has suddenly materialized out of thin air.

Audré recognized the place as one where Hermione had talked about her dreams regarding her child with Apolline on her second memory.

"Am I hallucinating, Draco, or are we really in a _Muggle_ street café?" she asked Draco, who has already drawn out a chair for her in one of the tables along the pavement, his face impassive.

"Aunt, I thought you were observant enough to understand that I am no mood to be teased." He said solemnly, settling down on another chair opposite the one he had drawn for Audré, "Sit, please." He bid her in an oddly calm voice.

Everything was so strange about this Saturday morning that Audré didn't see it unwise to want to explore what was yet to unfold.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the place where Apolline brought Jean for some Muggle fast food when she was pregnant." Audré said, sitting on the chair appointed for her, "Are you planning to eat Muggle foods too?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

Draco placed his left elbow on the empty table and supported his chin on it, looking decidedly lost. When he spoke after five minutes, his voice seemed to be coming from a distant land.

"I watched all the memories this morning." he said, his gaze fixed on a pair of sparrows that were sitting on a branch overhead, "Again." He added.

"And?" Audré asked, interested to know what her nephew's conclusion.

"I have watched the first one many many times, aunt, and the second and the third ones just once." Draco continued, "I thought I knew their content quite well…but this time…after I watched your memory, aunt…I felt like I must watch them again to understand their real meanings…and this time, aunt…they seemed so different." he said pensively.

"Like?" Audré injected.

"They showed me a very different side of Hermione." Draco replied, his eyes still fixed on the pair of sparrows that were chirping, "She is not the woman I had thought her to be."

"And what were your initial thoughts about her?" Audré asked, waiting for her nephew to share his new found informations.

But Draco didn't reply immediately this time; he seemed to be choosing his words carefully before answering Audré.

"I was born in a family that was considered one of the most influential in entire Britain – the Malfoys." He started slowly after a while, "Money, fame, political influence, pureblood, you name it, aunt, we had it. We had all that was required to be an aristocratic Wizarding family. And we were proud to keep to the traditions; traditions that were followed by our ancestors; traditions that came down a long line of pureblood wizards. I was brought up with the beliefs that Muggleborns don't have what it took to be proper witches or wizards. They lack the 'blood' factor, aunt, the blood that made us wizard and them - Muggles." He sighed deeply, "There was no one in my home to contradict that view, aunt, to tell me that it was wrong, to tell me that blood wasn't an essential to become a wizard; magic was. Bellatrix and my father were Death Eaters. My mother, though she wasn't a Death Eater, still believed in pureblood supremacy. Our view was that magical education should be kept only within purebloods just as Salazar Slytherin had wanted. True that Dumbledore always tried to stand up for Muggleborns by admitting them in Hogwarts but at that time, I used to consider it as an foolish and abominable act to defile our traditions." he paused and shifted his gaze on Audré's face, looking solemn, "They say, 'actions speak louder than words'. What Dumbledore's words couldn't change in me, aunt, one Muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger did. She was the first person who challenged me, aunt, through her good results and after thirteen years since our first meeting, she is still the one who continues to challenge me…challenge my beliefs…only this time it's with her goodness."

Audré was listening to her nephew with rapt attention.

"When I first watched those memories, aunt, I only saw Hermione suffering because of what I did to her." Draco continued, "What I didn't see at that time was why she suffered? I thought, 'okay Draco, you got your son and there is no way you should complain about it. Adrian, no matter what his mother says, is your son.'" he quoted his inner thoughts, "I thought she suffered because I raped her and she was left to face the consequences as well as this cruel world alone. I thought I had left my son fatherless; to be ridiculed for his lack of proper parentage even before he was born. I considered myself guilty for it; for making Hermione and Adrian suffer like that. But this morning when re-watched the memories, aunt, I realized for the first time what Hermione was really made of and why she still continues to challenge me."

Audré wouldn't be so unwise to interrupt such a deep conversation with her comments; so she remained silent, waiting for more to follow.

"This morning I saw Hermione's love for the baby that _mattered to no one_." Draco confessed simply, "I felt her love…here…" he placed his hand on his heart, "…here…aunt…I felt it here…and I kept asking myself why I didn't see it before? What had made me a blind? And why was Adrian considered worthless? Why? Because he was conceived by a horrible act. Why? Because Hermione wasn't married at that time or didn't have any boyfriend who was supposedly the father. Why? Because it was a child that could be legally disposed off. For the first time ever, I understood the extent of Hermione's love for a baby that mattered to no one. And what was more, aunt? She fought the world alone to bring him to this world. And I never saw it! Never! I must be an imbecile not to see that!" he exclaimed, closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, "Hermione is a woman who is made of love and warmth, aunt…a woman made of outstanding courage, strength and intelligence… a woman of strong moral values and modesty…a woman who can be fierce and forgiving at the same time…a woman who can sacrifice everything she has for a baby that no one cared for… and I never saw that, aunt, I never saw that! Just as I never saw the wonderful woman behind the title of Muggleborn." He shook his head in disbelief, "Do you think I am a human, aunt?" he asked her abruptly.

Audré was so lost in Draco's words that she was knocked into her sensed by his sudden enquiry, "What made you ask me such an intelligent question, nephew?" she asked him instead.

"Because I don't think I am." Draco said firmly, "Because someone who rapes a woman, denies all the charges, blames her for it and takes six years to finally understand the full implications of his crime can never be a human. Shite, he can't even be called an animal. He isn't fit to be called anything, aunt, anything; neither human nor animal."

'Finally, nephew, finally.' Audré thought shaking her head in disbelief, 'Finally you are coming into your senses and what a fine day have you chosen for it.'

"And instead of realizing it earlier and trying to amend what I have done, aunt, do you know what I did?" Draco, unaware of Audré's inner thoughts, continued, "I said Hermione that I love her." His eyes were wide in horror, "In Adrian's school. In St. Joan's. When she was crying because she couldn't accept me as Adrian's father. Can you believe that, aunt? How much thick skinned and insensitive I must to tell my own rape victim that I love her! Isn't that extreme degree of perversion? Was I out of my bloody mind? Where was my bloody brain?" Draco looked appalled, "After Hermione's first session I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn't face her and there I was, aunt, proclaiming my undying love for her! And Hermione? She just tolerated it. For the sake of Adrian. Just told me that I covet her and I got offended thinking that she was belittling my true feelings. But what about Hermione? Did I forget that I have belittled her all my life? Did I forget that it was I who raped her? Then why shouldn't she think that I covet her; that I want to rape her again? Why shouldn't she think that I want to make her pregnant again? What is there about me that should make her think that I am the ideal person to be her husband? What is there in me that makes me fit to be Adrian's father? What have I done except for deposing the sperm in her womb? What have I done for Adrian, aunt? What have I done for the son that I Claimed, aunt except for getting drunk and banging my head on the wall because he can't spell my name?"

'At last!' Audré thought with a sigh of relief, 'At last Draco, at long last you are thinking what you should've thought long ago.'

"You were right, aunt, I do have shortcomings." Draco admitted, "I don't have what it requires to be Hermione's husband. I don't have what it takes to be Adrian's father. Why? Because I am proud, arrogant, lazy, extremely selfish, ignorant, manner less and above of all, I lack morale education. I am a criminal, aunt, a rapist." He counted on his fingers all the seven traits that Hermione had used to describe him, "And Hermione? She is pure and innocent; she is modest, humble and hard working. She is extremely selfless, sensitive and above all she has good manners and morale strength. She is all that I am opposite of…all that I am not…all that is not me."

"Has the sun risen from the west today?" Audré finally voiced her surprise after Draco's series of confessions, "I sincerely hope I didn't die in sleep." She commented, "Or worst that this man sitting before me and berating himself is actually a Polyjuiced Draco Malfoy."

Draco was completely impervious to Audré's jibes. He looked too overwhelmed to even realize that she was taunting him.

"All my life, aunt, I never felt anything except anger, jealousy, pride and arrogance." He started again after a while, "I was told and taught that Malfoys are the best; that they get the best in everything. I was never denied anything. Never. My parents gave everything that I wanted. But the first person, like Hermione, who denied me anything, was Harry Potter." He grimaced, "I offered him my hand in friendship, aunt, I even extended my hand to him…and do you know what he did? He rejected me. Rejected my hand! Draco Malfoy's hand! Before that Bloodtraitor Weasley! Before Crabbe and Goyle, those filthy pigs that'd have done anything to be called my friends. He rejected Draco Malfoy's friendship offer, aunt and I just couldn't take it. I still can't forget it." he said detestably, "But if I can't get over my insult, aunt, how can Hermione? What have I not done to her?" Draco looked sad, "Insult? Rape? Humiliation? Unplanned pregnancy? I shattered all her dreams. I am responsible for what happened to her. But she? She corrected it with her love for Adrian." Draco's voice was moist with emotion, "She resembles Astoria so much in that aspect. Astoria. My Astoria. The epitome of patience and love."

Draco's face was sporting an uncharacteristic smile now and Audré, who was familiar with all varieties of Malfoys smiles and smirks, knew that only deep seated love for a woman could bring out a smile like that in Draco's lips.

"After the war ended, aunt, I had to marry Astoria to bring some of our old Malfoys influences back." Draco reminisced, "It was an arranged one and I had never thought that I would be marrying a woman I never knew. I must admit that I didn't like Astoria at first. True that she was pretty but she was introvert and preferred books over juicy gossips that most girls liked so much. With her love for books, she reminded me of Hermione. It was a queer feeling, aunt, my wife reminded me of a woman I had raped. But mother was adamant that I must marry Astoria and they wouldn't hear a 'no' on that matter. We got married in December 1998, the same time Hermione must be heavily pregnant with Adrian and facing all the hardships alone." he shook his head sadly, "I never regretted our marriage. Astoria was an ideal pureblood wife. She was also an ideal partner, an ideal friend." He sighed, "She was my first ever friend. I was heavily traumatized after the war, aunt, with Dark Lord making me use Cruciatus on Death Eaters; with practice of Dark Arts in Defense Against the Dark Arts class by Carrows; with this inner unease that I have tortured a woman in worst possible way no matter how I tried to defend myself, I wasn't ready for another woman in my life. But Astoria was like a breath of fresh air. With her care and love, she made me forget everything. We started with a decent courtship and it turned out that she was just what I needed at that time. I still cherish those moments, aunt, for they are the most memorable days of my life. Astoria was a living proof that someone as arrogant as Draco Malfoy could be different. She was the reason I forgot Hermione, my horrible crime and turned a new page of my life."

Audré listened to her nephew's musings silently.

"Astoria was the reason I wanted to live then, aunt and Hermione is the reason I want to live now." Draco said thoughtfully, "They are both wonderful women but Hermione is…exceptional."

"So your focus has shifted from Adrian to his unfortunate mother now?" Audré remarked lightly, "You just said yourself that you have been a pervert to tell her that you love her and now you are telling me that she is reason you want to live. Even compare her with your dead wife? Astoria?"

"Because that's the truth aunt." Draco replied calmly, "I do want to live for her. I know it sounds like I am mad but that's the truth. Hermione has changed me, her innocence, her purity has changed me. She has challenged me, aunt, made me want to question the lies I told myself regarding that rape. And you said yourself that I admire her now. Even my Patronus has started to change its form. It was an osprey and now comes out as Hermione's Patronus – otter before changing back to osprey. I don't know what it means, aunt, but maybe I am deeply in love with Hermione, unbeknownst to myself." He tried to sound reasonable.

'Gracious Merlin!' Audré clamped her forehead wearily, 'Here I am, wanting to make this man see some sense in his actions and here he is telling me that he is in love with Jean.'

"As far as I knew, Draco, you couldn't produce a Patronus." She said matter-of-factly.

"I couldn't, aunt." Draco said, "But the day Adrian told his mother that Julian isn't his father and I was, I obtained the happiest memory of my life and it was strong enough to produce a corporeal Patronus. It's an osprey - a kind of eagle." He explained.

"I know what an osprey is, thank you very much." Audré said irritably, "Now can you please enlighten me why you brought me here?"

"We'll talk about that after I order." Draco replied, his earlier cold demeanor back on place as he called the Muggle waiter and placed order for two Hot Dogs, "Hermione said she likes them, aunt and I have never tasted Muggle foods." He said as the waiter left with order.

Audré was in deep thought now.

True that her initial plans had been to bring Draco and Hermione closer so that they can set up an environment where they both can co-exist with peace for the sake of their son. She had asked Hermione to help her with the trial in order to make her face her fears regarding Draco and asked Alexis to join in so that Draco could learn from him. But after watching Hermione's memories and the extent to which she has sacrificed, she was questioning the appropriateness of such an act. Was Hermione entitled to a life of sacrifice just because she had chosen to keep the child she had grown into loving? Should she be punished for loving her son? Should she be forced to accept Draco just because the stubborn man was finally coming to his senses but instead of acting on them he was getting carried away?

Doesn't Hermione deserve a life she wanted?

With Adrian and Alexis?

Then what does Draco deserve?

Punishment of course, but how?

Audré rubbed her forehead warily.

What did Morpheus meant by saying that Draco will end what he started?

How was he going to end it?

For Audré there was still some chance that she could persuade Draco to let Hermione go and be happy with her own life.

Poisoning him was one of those moves and it has worked remarkably well.

Draco seems to understand what his declaration of love has affected Hermione negatively.

But it doesn't seem that he was still ready to let her go.

'Aahhh!' Audré let out an anguished cry inside her head, 'What should I do to make Draco see some sense? How can I solve this problem? What did Morpheus mean by those words that 'no matter what I did or how hard I tried to manipulate I can't change the fate'?'

"Your Hot Dogs, aunt." Draco's words brought Audré back to reality, "I am starving." He said taking a big bite from his own and nodding in approval, "Good." he said curtly.

Audré eyed her own Hot Dogs curiously.

Draco Malfoy eating Hermione Granger's favourite Hot Dogs in a Muggle street café?

How many more surprises this Saturday morning had for her?

"Tell me, aunt, how was that cottage that I showed you?" Draco asked Audré as she took a small bite from her Hot Dogs, "In those memories, Hermione said she wanted have a cottage as he home, a 'Scottish' cottage to be more precise and I have never been around or inside one except for Hagrid – that half-breed oaf we had as Game Keeper in Hogwarts. Was it good?" he asked her.

Audré was planning to say that it was horrible when someone whispered into her ears…

"Don't."

It was Morpheus.

Audré closed her eyes and tried to visualize the man who came to visit her last night.

In her mind's eyes, she could see him standing just behind her, looking highly amused.

'Why?' she demanded angrily, 'You know that'll ruin Jean's plan to challenge Draco's claim on Adrian.'

Morpheus was smiling serenely when he replied, 'I told you, my dove, this is beyond us. What is supposed to happen will happen.'

'And what is that, may I ask?' Audré asked her husband coolly.

'You'll see, dearest when time comes.' Morpheus replied, 'Now open your eyes and eat your food. Draco is giving you strange looks.'

Audré gave her husband one last angry glare before opening her eyes. Draco, as Morpheus told her, was looking at her with concern in his grey eyes.

"Are you alright aunt?" he asked her, "Do you have headache or something?" he enquired.

"No, dear nephew, I am fine." She said loftily, "As for the cottage, I'll tell you my opinion but before that, tell me this, Draco. Tell me why you want to buy it for Hermione? You said yourself that you are not fit to be her husband. Then why is it so important for you buy that cottage for her? Is it because she asked you to buy it for her? Or you want to show her that you are not Adrian's 'sperm donor'?"

"None." Draco replied solemnly, finishing his Hot Dog, "I know Hermione wants me to fail, aunt. I know she wants to challenge my Claim on Adrian should I fail to obtain a good home for him." He said and Audré wondered how Draco had discovered the truth, "I may not be a famous lawyer like you, aunt but I am studying it and I do know some Laws about the 'Law of Claiming'. I know that I have one year before Hermione can challenge my Claim on Adrian." he said solemnly.

"So basically you want to defeat her?" Audré tried to appear impassive, "And that's what you call your remorse?"

Draco sighed, "You are right, aunt, I do want to defeat someone but it's not Hermione. I want to defeat my inner demon." He replied, "He says that Hermione will never accept me as her husband but I said she will. All I need to do is kill this demon that is inside me." He said calmly, "You are also right when you said that I knew nothing of remorse when I said I was feeling it after I watched second batch of memories." he sighed, "Because, had I truly felt it, aunt, I wouldn't be angry with Hermione for coaxing me into that deal with her. True remorse doesn't involve being angry."

"Have you taken Sage tea this morning, dear nephew?" Audré enquired lightly, "You sound like a wise Sage and that's so un-Malfoyish." She commented.

"I answered all your questions aunt, but you didn't reply mine." Draco bypassed Audré's taunts and reminded her, "What do you think of that Meadowmoor Cottage?"

Audré decided to be honest this time; somehow Morpheus has never been wrong on his assumptions and her own instincts were telling her that there was so much more to happen in coming days.

"It's perfect." She replied truthfully, "Just the thing a woman like Jean would want. But how do you plan to buy it?" she asked him the million galleon question, "As per Hermione's terms you can't use your vault money to purchase Adrian his home. And a cottage like that with its location is almost out of reach for you even if you work to ten years in row to buy it."

"I know." Draco replied curtly, joining his fingers and placing his chin on it, "I know I can't use the Malfoys vault money. I know that I can't buy it with the salary I get now. I know that cottage is out of my reach even if I work for ten years in row."

"What then?" Audré was curious to know where Draco was going with this.

"Also for two reasons, I can't sell Malfoys properties in England to obtain money." Draco said thoughtfully, "For one, they are protected by Law of Entail and you know better than I do, aunt that an Entailed property can't be sold as long as there is one living male heir on the line and after me, Adrian is its rightful owner. For another, I don't want the money to have any connection with the place where Hermione was…" he paused, "…assaulted."

"You are being too sensitive for your own good, Draco." Audré commented, astonished at his honest words, "I don't think it's good for a Malfoy like you."

"Tease me as much as you like, aunt, but I am not backing off." Draco shook his head resolutely, "I am not letting go of Adrian's Claim."

"But then how do you plan to buy that cottage for Adrian?" Audré interjected, "Or more precisely for Jean?"

"There is still an option." Draco replied, his eyes on the children inside the Tuileries garden who were playing around the giant Round Pond, "Adrian used to come here with Hermione and sit around that Round Pond." He said absent-mindedly and stood up abruptly leaving Audré there.

'What is he doing?' Audré thought, alarmed as she watched Draco approaching the playing children as if on trance, "Draco?" she called after him, "Where are you going?"

But her nephew didn't reply.

It seemed that he was in a different time and different place; somewhere Audré's voice couldn't reach him.

"Don't worry, Audré." Morpheus's voice came from beside her and Audré whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean by 'don't worry'?" she demanded from him.

In reply, Morpheus simply turned Audré's face in Draco's direction.

"Watch him." He bid her, "Carefully."

•••••

Draco remembers every single moment he had spent in Tuileries Garden when he came here in search of Adrian armed with his sketch.

It was a sunny morning of July and he had been awake the previous night, drawing Adrian's sketch. It had taken him twenty minutes to locate where they had collided on the pavement.

He had relived the memory before proceeding to find out the real identity of the enigmatic boy.

After scouring the place for hours under the scorching sun and asking every possible vendor about Adrian's whereabouts only one of them had told him what he wanted to know so desperately.

_Adrian comes here with his mother._

_They usually sit around the Round Pond._

_The boy draws nice pictures._

Now almost three monthes after that incident, he was standing before the same Round Pond where Hermione used to come with Adrian before he met them.

Now there were so many kids but no Adrian among them.

There was no little boy, his face happy and red from all the running and screaming with his fellow playmates…

And no Hermione, the woman watching her son from her place on a chair, smiling…

Now the place looks so barren…to empty…so meaningless…

Like his own life without Adrian and Hermione in it…

Draco watched the kids from under a tree absentmindedly.

If there is no Hermione…

And no Adrian…

Then there is no Draco Malfoy too…

He watched the kids until his vision blurred from tears that he himself didn't know he was shedding.

What should he do?

Should he let go of Astoria and Scorpius?

Their last memories?

For Hermione and Adrian?

For their love?

But that place was all he that had!

The last of his and Astoria's love.

Their love…

Their son…

Their Scorpius…

"Draco, what are you doing hiding under that tree?"

Draco jerked back into reality and looked at the source of the voice.

Hermione was sitting on one of the green chairs around the Round Pond, wearing a light blue summer dress, her finger inserted into the book she was reading and giving him the most curious look.

"Me?" Draco spluttered, unable to believe his own eyes.

Where did Hermione come from?

"Yes you, Draco Lucius Malfoy; you sly old Slytherin." Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "What are you doing under that tree when Adrian is calling you to play with him?"

"Play with me?" Draco repeated incredulously, "Play with _me_?"

"Who else then?" Hermione curled her lips in annoyance, "Who is his father? You or Alexis?" she demanded bossily.

"Obviously me." Draco replied, puzzled beyond any possible measurement, when a little hand grasped his fingers and pulled him.

Looking down he found Adrian's innocent grey eyes looking up at him silently.

"Papa, will you not play with me?" he pleaded.

"Papa!" Draco couldn't believe his own ears, all his senses numb from happiness and astonishment, "You called me Papa?"

"You are my Papa, aren't you?" Adrian seemed on the verge of tears for asking him such a stupid question.

"Yes, I am." Draco reminded himself, "I _am_ your Papa." He said more to himself than to his little son.

"Then come and play with me." his son demanded possessively.

"Yeah, right…" Draco blinked several times to clean his thoughts when a loud scream from one of the kids started him.

"Donne-moi ce bateau!" (Give me that boat!) Two little boys were fighting over the possession of a toy boat and annoyed, Draco cursed them under his breath for interrupting in what was his eternal dream.

But when he looked down again, Adrian wasn't there, calling him Papa and tugging his hand to play with him.

Frantic, Draco looked around for any trace of Hermione.

But like Adrian, she was gone too.

No Hermione in light blue summer dress, reading book on a green chair.

"Am I losing my mind?" Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his face wearily, "Why am I hallucinating in broad daylight?" he asked breathlessly.

•••••

From her place at the table, Audré watched Draco as he observed the playing kids for a very long time.

"He is imagining Jean and Adrian there." Morpheus told her, "Jean is asking Draco why he is hiding under the tree when he should be playing with his son. Is he not Adrian's father? And Adrian is calling him Papa and asking him to play with him." He explained.

Audré turned to her husband, "If you so many things, Morpheus, why aren't you helping me to get this couple out of this mess?" she demanded.

"Because they already on that way." Morpheus replied simply.

"And what way is 'that way'?" Audré asked skeptically.

"Draco is coming." Morpheus warned her, showing Audré her nephew's approaching form, "He'll tell you himself. But before I go, my dove, I'd like to remind you one curious case of Claiming loophole. Do you remember the 1904 case of Dissolution of Claim?" he asked her, "It was quite sensational."

"1904 case of Dissolution of Claiming?" Audré frowned deeply trying to remember the vague lines she had seen in Family Law book.

"That's why you shouldn't have stopped practicing after I died, Audré." Morpheus admonished her mildly, "You were a sharp woman and a very talented lawyer. You still are. All you need sometimes is a memory boost."

"Is that case going to help them in anyway?" Audré asked her husband, deep in thought.

"That'll be your last resort if Jean doesn't accept Draco at the end of game." Morpheus replied solemnly, "Remember you told me you are not a Judge, I was. So, as an experienced Judge this is my advice to you, Audré, to let Draco have his turn first and if, Audré, _if_ Jean still isn't willing to accept him as her husband then you have the case I mentioned. That is the only way you can make Draco give Jean get what she wants: her freedom."

Audré smiled gently, "What a very fair playing Slytherin you are, husband." she shook her head.

"And what a stubborn woman you are, wife." Morpheus said and with a chaste kiss on her lips, he was gone.

Audré touched her lips.

Her husband's feeling was still there.

Warm and soft…

Gentle and assuring…

"Aunt, I am sorry for leaving you like that." Draco's words brought Audré back on her senses as he slumped on his chair, "What was I saying before I left?" he asked her.

"You said you have an option for buying Adrian and Hermione their home." Audré replied her curiosity grown manifolds.

"Yes, I have." Draco sighed, "When I was born, my grandfather, Cygnus Black III, gave me an entire villa as a birthday gift. I was the first male child among his three daughters: Bellatrix, Andromeda and my mother, Narcissa. It's a tradition among blue blooded families like Blacks to give gifts like that to their grandsons and I got mine in the heart of Tuscany, between Florence and Siena. It's called Podere Cipressi or…"

"Cipressi farm." Audré translated the name, "I know some Italian, nephew. What are you planning to do with it?" she asked although in her heart she knew the answer.

Draco rubbed his face and let out a deep audible exhalation.

"It is the place we – Astoria and I had our honeymoon" he said, looking grim, "It's also the home where our first son Scorpius was conceived. Now that they are gone, aunt, the place is priceless for me."

Audré's heart was suddenly engulfed in a deep sense of sorrow for her selfish nephew.

"I am going to sell their last memory to give Hermione and Adrian what they want, aunt. I am going to sell that farm." Draco declared solemnly, "Like Hermione's locket, that is the only way left open for me and this time, I am willing to make the sacrifice."

'Gracious Lord!' Audré exhaled, 'What am I to do now? Where will this road to perdition will lead this couple?' she thought ruefully.


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, Zeehana, dorklover, aryaa and guests for their kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites.**_

_****Finally we reach a point from where the story can take flight. I kept it slow paced on purpose until this point because all the character's emotions needed to be believable and realistic and without a prior motivation, none of them could be made to take the paths they will be taking from this chapter. This may be a fiction but I endeavor to keep it as close to life as possible.**_

_**** Also, I bring my readers to one of the most demanded events: Draco's apology. It took me nearly forty chapters to bring him to this point.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The song mentioned in this chapter 'come what may' is soundtrack from 2002 movie Mouline Rouge.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult words, the Chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 67: The Path of Thy Feet.**

Alexis always felt a strange mixture of senses engulf him whenever he was at Château de la Grange-Bléneau.

For one, he felt un-adultererd anger. The woman he loved most lived here with the man he hated most as his lawfully wedded wife. The boy he cared as his own son until he was Claimed forcefully, lived here too and Alexis felt his anger for the injustice on them swell like a giant tidal wave whenever he saw them wearing the mask of normalcy to hide their sad faces and broken hearts. A part of him, the part that was passionate, felt like throttling that insensible and selfish bastard - Draco Malfoy, to death, for what he had done and what he was making Hermione and Adrian to go through in the name of 'making a family'. Had anyone never told that Slytherin that love couldn't be obtained by force; that it could only be earned by mutual understanding and respect? If the answer was 'yes', and he knew the possible of implications of such an unhealthy relationship, what was he trying to gain by making Hermione throat him down as her husband? If the answer was 'no', what was he trying to prove? That he could make a woman accept her rapist as her beloved husband and forget the past just because they share a child together? Was that even possible for anyone to forget a violent act such as this - rape? But then again, considering Draco's affiliation with the Malfoys, who were considered one of the most arrogant and insensitive ones, how was he supposed to understand it? He must never have had anything to teach or show him what a real family was like to be.

Another part of him, the part that was empathetic, blamed himself for Hermione and Adrian's current unfortunate situation. Had he taken adequate precautions after finding out that Malfoy was stalking Hermione for her son, Adrian could have been saved and with him, his mother too.

Lastly, there was the issue of his strange attraction for Hermione's sister-in-law: Lillian. Yes, attraction was what he'd call it for now because there was no other word to describe his feelings for her. But it was not standard attraction as one expects it to be before falling in love with a woman. It was something else. It was as if they shared some unknown connection and yet couldn't stand each other's presence. Like a giant magnet Lillian was pulling him towards her and when they were close enough, something about her pushed him back and that was what made this mysterious connection between them 'strange' for Alexis. He was curious to know its origin because he was sure he wasn't drawn to the woman only for her beauty however enchanting it might be.

With all those emotions in mind, when Alexis entered Audré Chombrun's parlour at precisely eleven o' clock on the chilly morning of Saturday, the 30th October, he found it already occupied by Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

He halted on the doorstep.

The sight before him was quite interesting for several reasons.

Draco Malfoy's mother was dressed in a plain black dress that covered her from neck to foot. Her blonde hairs have been pulled into a high bun and she was wearing nothing but a pair of earrings made of the blackest of Jet. Considering how posh she had been in her party at the Rochés hotel as the hostess or during family dinners, she looked very ordinary in her black attire.

"Bonjour, Madame Malfoy." Alexis greeted her as politely as he could and slightly startled, Narcissa looked up from the English newspaper she was reading.

"Bonjour Monsieur Alexis." She greeted back folding the newspaper and placing it on her lap, "If you have come to meet my sister-in-law, Audré, on trial purpose, she is not at home." she said with a slight shake of her head.

Whether it was for the manner on which she spoke or the plain black dress she was wearing or the pale and sick look on her face, Narcissa's overall appearance pulled a string somewhere inside Alexis's heart. He had been expecting Draco Malfoy's mother to show pompous manners that was well suited for her family name and status but she was so simple this morning that Alexis wondered what the real reason might be.

"No, I came here to take my mother home." Alexis was slightly surprised that Narcissa seemed not to have a clue about Apolline's visit to the Château, "Father sent me. Delacours always accompany their ladies anywhere they go."

"Oh! I see. I didn't know that Madame Delacour was being our guest this weekend." Narcissa said with a small courteous smile evidently to hide her embarrassment for not knowing it, "You see, I am on Mourning these days and therefore keep to my suite. Sit, please." She offered him a seat across to her.

So that was why she was wearing black.

"I offer my heartfelt condolences, Madame." Alexis settled down and said sincerely; he knew a bit about the strict rules that were observed by traditional pureblood witches when they Mourned for their family members, "Who is it?" he asked curious to know who among Draco Malfoy's family has passed away recently.

Narcissa's face saddened considerably, "Lucius, my husband." she replied, "He died four years ago from Dragon Pox, like my father-in-law did." she sighed, "But I never got the chance to Mourn for him properly. So, I am doing it now." she looked down at her plain black attire.

"Er…" Alexis didn't know what to comment for he had never taken Draco Malfoy's mother as a person who was capable of feeling or appreciating such tender emotions, "So how long do you ladies Mourn for your husbands?" he asked instead.

"Lifelong." Narcissa replied solemnly, "But I assure you, Monsieur, it's not a liability as one might think it is." She said noting Alexis's startled expression, "Mourning is a respectable practice for upper class families like us – Blacks and Malfoys. During that period, widows are supposed to wear black dress, caps and veils for at least two years and not to enter society for twelve monthes. Also, they are not to attend any social events. One of my aunts Mourned almost forty years for her husband." she said with a tinge of pride in her voice, "Even Audré Mourned for Morpheus for almost ten years. For those of us, who loved their husbands, Mourning is not a nuisance or social custom; it's a way to offer our sincere love and devotion to our deceased life partners."

Whatever Alexis was prepared for when he decided to visit the Château to fetch his mother, it didn't include a one-to-one conversation with Narcissa on customs of Mourning. Feminine matters were hardly of any interest to him and this was Draco Malfoy's mother: the man who had raped a woman brutally, making her even more disagreeable for Alexis to carry out any form of conversation. But there was something in her entire physical appearance and her words that Alexis felt curious to continue the conversation to find out the reason Narcissa's sudden desire to Mourn for dead husband four years after his death.

"What kept you all this…" he was about to ask that question when a loud and delighted cry echoed across the room.

"UNCLE!"

It was followed by a quick run and an unceremonial jump of Adrian on his lap.

"UNCLE!" he said hugging Alexis tightly, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" he exclaimed and placed a soppy welcome kiss on Alexis's right cheek.

"Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!" Alexis just loved the feel of the innocent kid whenever he was with him for Adrian had that uncanny ability to make anyone want to become a kid once again, "Adrian!" he announced with a flourish and kissed on his little forehead, "How are you doing young Monsieur savior? And how many more innocent lives have you saved after that little bird – Hedwig?" he stroked Adrian's already messy silvery blonde curls fondly.

"None." Adrian sat tight on Alexis's lap as if it was his throne, "And Hedwig is very moody. She is only eating and eating and eating. And she never flies." He complained, looking sullen about his new pet's unruly behaviour, "Yesterday, I took her out and told her to fly. I even showed her how to do it." he flapped his arms like wings, "But she didn't even try." He pouted his lips.

"Why don't you take uncle Edmound's help?" Alexis offered kindly, "He is so pleased with you that he came to my office last Wednesday just to tell me your story. He can teach you all about owls."

"Okay." Adrian said tilting his head sideways, "But Monsieur said he also knows a lot about owls too."

"Did he?" Alexis was suddenly interested to know how Draco was doing with his son, "What else did he say?"

"He said he had an owl." Adrian replied innocently, "It was a 'he'. Not a she like Hedwig. And his name was…" he tapped thoughtfully on his chin when Narcissa said:

"Aquila." She replied on Adrian's stead, "His name was Aquila. Draco's grandfather Abraxas Malfoy gave it to him on the occasion of his going to Hogwarts. Since it was an eagle owl he named it after Zeus's eagle: Aquila." She explained to her audiences.

It was then that Alexis noticed that presence of two other ladies in the parlour. One of them was his mother and the other was Adrian's mother.

Hermione, Alexis noticed, looked as beautiful as ever except for the dark circles around her eyes that indicated that she had been sleeping poorly lately. She also seemed to have lost a few pounds within just in a week because her pale violet dress was hanging quite loose on the sides.

"Bonjour, Maman." Alexis greeted his mother, "Bonjour, Jean." he greeted Hermione next.

"Bonjour." Both the ladies greeted back and Hermione, Alexis noticed, gave Narcissa a polite greeting which she replied, "I hope I find you well, Alexis." Her attitude was extremely formal with him.

"You do though I don't think I can say the same about you." Alexis gave Hermione's loose dress a knowing look, "You look stressed, Jean."

"I am fine, thank you, Alexis." Hermione said with a forced lofty smile, "It just the work load that increased considerably since last week."

"I didn't know that you were visiting us this weekend, Madame Delacour." Narcissa told Apolline, "Otherwise, I'd have made myself available for your charming company." She said offering her hand to Apolline.

"You are very kind, Madame." Apolline took Narcissa's hand and shook it, her demeanor polite but distinctively cold, "But I was here to visit my daughter and grandson."

"Why don't we have some tea and talk until Audré returns. I am sure you wouldn't say 'no' to it." Narcissa offered Apolline, "Audré, Lillian told me has gone out on some urgent business with Draco."

The tiniest of a crease appeared between Hermione's eyebrows on that information but it disappeared the moment she noticed that Alexis was watching her closely. It made him feel uncomfortable too, for it was not his nature to stare at women. So to ease down the uncomfortable silence between them, Alexis took out the box his father had given him to be delivered to his one and only grandson.

"Papa sent it for you, Adrian." he said showing him the box and Adrian's eyes lit up immediately on the prospect of having a new present.

"Really?" he almost snatched the box from Alexis's hands and started unwrapping it immediately, "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Alexis shrugged, "See it yourself."

It didn't take Adrian more than ten seconds to find out what the box contained. As he opened the lid, a flock of paper birds flew out followed by a colourful rally of paper bulls, ducks, hens, horses and even a lion. Like the queue of a trained Lilliput army, they marched out of the box and using Alexis's long legs as a ladder they moved down on the carpeted floor where they formed a huge moving circle.

"I LOVE GRANDPA!" Adrian was beside himself in joy and jumped down from Alexis's lap to have a closer look on the origamis Gustave had sent him, "I LOVE, LOVE LOVE GRANDPA!" he announced happily.

It was sight to behold. Adrian was too overwhelmed by the simple but thoughtful gift from the man who loved him as his grandson and with wide surprised eyes, he followed the flying birds for a second and the marching army of animals for the next. He ran inside the circle and moved his little limbs in what appeared to be a very funny version of waltz.

"I LOVE GRANDPA! I LOVE GRANDPA! I LOVE GRANDPA!" he kept screaming the same sentence like a slogan and everyone couldn't help but laughed.

"Ingenious!" came another exclaim from the parlour and this time it was Adrian's uncle, Julian.

"I have never seen a better way to put a Flying Charm on anything other than brooms and magic carpets." He commented, walking inside the room and looking at the paper birds with awe etched on his face, "And that must be…" he looked down at the army of paper animals parading on the floor.

"_Piertotum Locomotor_." Hermione finished it, her expression same as Julian, "Professor McGonagall used that Transfiguration Charm to bring life to the statues and suits of armours during the Battle of Hogwarts so that they can fight with us." she smiled.

"Ingenious! Awesome!" Julian settled beside Alexis and commented, "Brilliant! Delacour you should learn some of these fine arts from your father. Unlike you, he knows how to enjoy life and be less boring." He said loftily.

"Gustave might be good a magic, Julian, but Alexis is very good at crafting wood." Apolline said, smiling at her happy grandson who was now following the flying birds around room, "He even made Adrian a pair of swords."

"Really? So you made those swords Adrian plays with?" Julian asked Alexis, as if he couldn't believe it, "I must admit that they are quite good. I think you should leave the post of Junior Undersecretary and be in carpentry business. Like Lillian who loves wands and pursuing her career in Wandlore. Who told you join the boring ministry?" he arched a comical eyebrow.

"If I should join carpentry business, Malfoy, than why don't you join the Muggle circus as one of their esteemed jokers?" Alexis asked with utmost air of supremacy, "Besides, it is universally accepted that 'boring' is the word only in the dictionary of Aurors who do nothing but brandish their wands at random directions in the name of looking for potential criminals."

Julian snorted loudly, "Who said Aurors have to be boring?" he asked looking horrified at the idea, "It is a job full of adrenaline and adventure. And I, for one, don't like to be grumpy and grouchy like most Junior Undersecretaries do. They behave as if they run the world not the Minister's office."

Alexis was about to reply when Adrian came running at him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he called him anxiously, "I forgot to tell you. I want an Excabilur." The little boy implored, "Like King Arthur in Mama's story."

"Excabilur?" Alexis was puzzled at first and then he remembered the legendary sword of King Arthur, "Oh, you mean Excalibur?" he asked to verify.

"Yes, that." Adrian nodded vigorously, "I want one. I want a magic sword. Like this magic birds grandpa sent me. Can you make it for me?"

"Why not?" Alexis asked back, "I'll make one for…" he started when Hermione interrupted him.

"Little rabbit, you shouldn't have asked Uncle Alexis for another sword. You already have one and he is a very busy man. He hardly has time for his own leisure. Mama will buy you one." She said dismissively.

"You are mistaken, Jean." Alexis countered politely and accepted the tea Narcissa offered him, "Making a sword isn't a big deal; I can make it in just three days and I assure you that I am fine with it." he said solemnly.

"But I am not fine with it." Hermione said visibly determined to make Alexis leave the project of making an Excalibur for Adrian, "I will buy it for Adrian. I am sure any Wizarding shop in Les Halles would have their replicas."

"As you wish, Jean, but I'll still make one for my dear nephew." Alexis, who knew it was in vain to argue with Hermione, said.

Hermione was about to protest when Narcissa's words interrupted her.

"Jean, if it is okay with you, can I give Adrian is Hallowe'en costume?" she enquired.

Hermione looked at her mother-in-law, "Sure." She replied curtly, "Adrian, leave those birds for a minute and go to Mrs. Malfoy." she bid the little boy standing before Alexis, "She wants to give you your new Hallowe'en costume."

"Hallowe'en Costume?" Adrian face lit up at once at the prospect of receiving more than one gifts from his grandparents and he ran to Narcissa immediately, "Hallowe'en costume? Where is it, grandma? Is it Creepy Carrots?" he searched for any box or packet around Narcissa eagerly.

"It is." Narcissa said with a satisfied smile as she took out a box from behind her cushion, "I finished it last night and was planning to give it to you in the breakfast. But Jean and you never came out and I thought I'd wait for Audré to return." She said opening the flat rectangular box and taking out what appeared to be an orange costume the shape and size of an oversized Creepy Carrot with large goggling eyes and a comically sinister grin, "Do you like it?" she asked a gaping Adrian.

"I LOVE IT!" Adrian announced happily and hugged his new costume, "It's like books." He commented examining it more closely.

"I used an Illusion Charm to make it look more realistic." Narcissa seemed equally delighted as her little grandson, "But I didn't make it alone. Your Mama made the hat, Audré made the trousers and I made the tops."

"Thank you." Adrian piped happily and without any warning, kissed Narcissa on her cheek before running to Apolline and Hermione.

Narcissa, Alexis noticed, looked stunned. She touched the place Adrian has kissed her on the cheek; it seemed that she was having difficulty in comprehending a perfectly normal kiss from her grandson and she blinked several times to finally get over the shock.

"Mama! Grandma! Look! My Creepy Carrot Costume!" Adrian showed the ladies his new costume eagerly, "It is just like that book uncle gave me."

"Yes, it is. It's very nice." Hermione nodded and praised the costume, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for all the hard work. I appreciate it." She smiled and Alexis couldn't deny that he was astonished at the way Hermione was behaving with the woman whose son had assaulted her. It seemed that they have established a form of balanced relationship where one wasn't too probing in another's life and yet contributing in it in any way she could. Narcissa's asking for permission from Hermione before giving Adrian was his own costume was a mark of decent distance and her efforts to make the costume was a sign of her tiny involvement in their lives. It was the seed of a good interpersonal relationship that will bloom in future.

But it was the knowledge that Adrian has selected the concept of Creepy Carrots, the book that he had given him, for Hallowe'en that overwhelmed him most. For Alexis it was a very subtle and innocent indication that the boy loved him almost like he did his mother. He knew Adrian almost like he knew his mother and there was no doubt in his mind now that despite Hermione's marriage with Draco, Adrian considered him as a father figure.

"I…" Narcissa seemed to be at loss of words, "I'll be back in a minute, you please carry on." She said standing up abruptly and with a forced polite smile, she was gone.

"Mama I want to show my costume and my origami to Aunt Lillian." Adrian was oblivious to the effects his one kiss has caused to his grandmother, "Can I?" he requested.

"You can." Hermione approved and without wasting another moment, Adrian was gone with his flock of birds and animals as well as his costume.

It was the retreating figure of Adrian that struck Alexis with an insane idea.

It was now or never.

"Malfoy, can I use your washroom?" Alexis placed the half empty cup of tea on the table and stood up.

"Why not?" Julian shrugged, "It's the third room on the left." He said and Alexis left the parlour hurriedly.

He needed to talk to Lillian face to face and apologize for his rude behaviour. All the letters that he had sent to her came back unopened and if he didn't take drastic measures now, his chanced of meeting her in person was fairly distant.

Alexis crossed the third room on the left and followed the sounds of Adrian's happy feet. The little boy was making it an easy job for him for he kept yelling 'don't fly there, birdie' or 'come here, horsei' at the Charmed origamis and soon he was standing outside what looked like a room guarded by a pair of shiny copper coloured door.

Curious to see what was happening inside, Alexis hid himself behind the safety of the double doors and peeped.

Adrian was jumping up and down in joy showing Lillian his new costume and gifts from grandpa Gustave. The young woman was having a hard time concentrating on the things that were flying, running and at the same time listening to what Adrian had to say about them.

"Aunt! Aunt!" he tugged Lillian's white apron on her navy blue dress, "Look, grandpa sent me magic origami and grandma gave me my new costume."

"They are beautiful." Lillian complimented, "How very nice of Monsieur Delacour to send such charming gifts for his grandson." She extended her right hand and one of the origami birds settled down on it, "Wow! They are just like real birds except that they are made of papers." She said, looking awe struck.

"And my costume?" Adrian was ready point out that his Hallowe'en attire hadn't been complimented yet, "Mama, grandma Audré and Narcissa made it for me." he informed her.

"Nostradamus! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Lillian clutched her heart feigning horror, "I am sure everyone at the Ball tomorrow night will be scared to death with a Creepy Carrot among them." she widened her eyes.

It took several minutes for Adrian to cool down and after being contented with his mission of showing his aunt his new gifts, he left Lillian alone.

Alexis hid himself and let the boy pass him before entering the place where Lillian seemed busy making something.

It was spacious chamber with multiple ceiling-high stained glass windows with mullioned colourful window panes that filtered the sunlight and created a beautiful image on the marble floor. Best quality Italian marble was everywhere, from the counter to the centre island. It also had three striking chandeliers and several state of the art oil paintings hanging around the wall. The room was almost as large as the conference room in the Ministry.

'So _this_ is the kitchen of the Château?' Alexis thought, looking around, 'But what is she doing here?' he approached Lillian in cautious steps and asked noticing her busy over making a something in a bowl.

The answer came as soon as he was standing just an arm's length behind Lillian.

"_Beat in flour mixture until smooth_…" she seemed deeply engrossed in a cooking book that was propped against the wall and from his place, Alexis could see the heading of 'French crêpes' written on the top of the page she was reading, "…_stir in the melted butter_…well, I did that…" she looked at a bowl that she had been working on previously, it contained some kind of gooey white mixture, "…_heat a lightly oiled griddle or frying pan over medium high heat_…fine…_pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 2 tablespoons for each cr__ê__pe… tip and rotate pan to spread batter as thinly as possible_…okay, got it… and Madame Veela Delacour showed me how do that properly…" she was talking to herself absentmindedly.

'Madame Veela Delacour?' Alexis blinked, stunned at how Lillian was addressing his mother, 'She learned to make crêpes from maman?' he thought incredulously, 'Didn't Jean tell me that Lillian doesn't like Veelas?'

"Okay, we put on the griddle…" Lillian was oblivious of Alexis's presence in the kitchen, "…heat it until it's hot…" she placed her palm on the air over the heating pan to check the temperature, "…that's quite good…now we need to pour the batter…" she reached out for the bowl without turning her body and kept groping the counter blindly, "Twinky, please pass me the bowl…I can't afford to turn my head now." she said.

Alexis looked at the bowl on the kitchen counter just beside him. It was within his reach and he could pass it to Lillian easily.

But he was having the same strange feeling now. Like he wanted and didn't want to be in her presence. It was strange considering the fact that he wasn't here to offer his love to her.

"Twinky! Quick! The pan will overheat!" Lillian's voice was growing urgent now and she patted on the counter impatiently.

Using one finger, Alexis pushed the bowl within Lillian's reach.

"Thanks, Twinky." Lillian muttered, "_Now we need to pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 2 tablespoons for each cr__ê__pe_…fine…" she ladled out two tablespoon of mixture before pouring it onto the heated pan, "…okay, that amount should be right." She said anxiously.

Watching Lillian cook, Alexis felt like he was at one of his old Potions classes at Beauxbatons, adding ingredients and praying silently that the Potion came out right. She reminded him of one of those occasions when he was confident and anxious about the outcome of his endeavor.

"…please…please…please…don't burn…okay…don't burn…" Lillian was pleading the crêpe that lay innocent on the pan, "…please!…I want to show you to maman, and it looked so easy Madame Veela made them this morning…please don't burn now…please…"

'Madame Veela?' Alexis was at a fix whether he should be angry or amused, 'She calls my maman Madame Veela!'

"…I think it's done…oh God…oh Nostradamus…oh Merlin…please…please, make it come out perfect…" Lillian was almost bursting with excitement now that the crepe looked well cooked on one side, "…Twinky…give me that spatula…" she extended her hand at Alexis again.

Alexis looked down at Lillian's hand and then at the spatula that was hanging from a hook on the wall.

Should he tell her that he wasn't Twinky and wasn't supposed to hand her any spatulas?

Besides, why was she addressing his mother as 'Madame Veela'?

She wasn't a full Veela. She was half a Veela and that wasn't a crime.

True that she might dislike Veelas but that didn't give her any rights to address a respectable woman like that.

Apolline Delacour was their guest now visiting the place at Audré Chombrun's request.

Like Lillian was their guest last weekend at his mother's request and he had misbehaved with her just to get rid of his anger for taking sides with her cousin: Draco Malfoy.

"Twinky!" Lillian's urgent exclaim brought Alexis to his senses, "Oh my God…my crepe is burning…I told you I wanted to make them without magic…I told you to be with me…and where do you disappear when I need you mo…" she snapped, turned, saw Alexis standing just behind her and went speechless.

As if time had stopped, both Lillian and Alexis stared at each other with her outstretched hand hanging awkwardly in midair between them.

A series of emotions played on her pretty face as Lillian discovered that it was in fact Alexis who had been helping her in cooking. Her blue eyes widened considerably in surprise and amazement before they narrowed in anger remembering his harsh words. Alexis could see her jaws as they clenched tightly and her nostrils flared like an angry dragon.

"Your spatula, mademoiselle." Alexis said solemnly, handing her spatula, "I think your crêpe is burning." He notified her as the smell of burning crepe engulfed the kitchen.

Lillian didn't respond. She stared at Alexis for another second before throwing the spatula at a random direction and crossing her arm over her bosom.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him in a voice of cold fury, "_This_ is _my_ home and _my_ kitchen."

"Mademoiselle, it wasn't my intention to intrude your privacy or pleasure of cooking." Alexis started in his most polite voice, "I just wanted to tell you that I am very ashamed of…" he couldn't finish his sentence and Lillian was gone without at single backward at him or her beloved crêpes.

Alexis sighed and rubbed his wearily.

With that mood and attitude how was he supposed to apologize to her?

Wasn't she making the entire thing even more complex on purpose?

But according to Hermione, it was he who started it and it should be him who finished it.

"Alexis can we talk?" it was Hermione's voice that brought him out of his musings and he found her standing before him. It appeared that she was observing him closely.

"Sure." He replied, not knowing what else to answer and left the kitchen with her.

It wasn't until they were in the gardens that Hermione finally spoke.

"Alexis, please don't take me wrong but I implore you to not become more involved than we both can afford as…" she plucked a flower from the nearest bush and said.

"As?" Alexis asked solemnly, coming to stand right behind her. He was curious to find out the extent of the relationship they shared now.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him, "As ex-fiancés." She declared, determinedly looking at Alexis's eyes.

With gentle breeze that rustled the bushes and plants, it was an ideal morning for him to get lost into the depths on those brilliant and innocent brown pair that has captured his attention the moment they saw her at Gare du Nord six years ago. But as he looked back at them, Alexis felt a strange sense of sadness for the woman who was trying to be strong and in control of her life and emotions. He knew those eyes and that look, he has spend last six years of his life knowing this woman's every facial expression and looks; he knew what she was feeling now. Hermione was having an internal battle between what was right and what was accepted of her as Draco Malfoy's wife. She was sorry for letting go of their relationship, however vague that might be, and trying not to resent it for the sake of her son.

"We can still be friends, Jean." Alexis said solemnly, "Regardless of what we could have been, Jean, we can continue a decent relationship." he said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe." Hermione said, visibly making up her mind onto something, "But not now, Alexis. Right now, I have other important issues to deal with."

"Malfoy, I guess?" Alexis, being the junior Undersecretary not just for anything, knew how to coax necessary information out of anyone, "I heard that he gave you a wedding ring and you accepted it." his eyes traveled down to her left ring finger. He wondered when Draco gave it to her and why he hadn't noticed it earlier.

But to his surprise, Alexis found Hermione's ring finger empty.

"This ring…" Hermione's voice an octave high in anger as she brandished her right hand before his eyes, a thin wedding band adorning her middle finger, "…is nothing but part of a truce that I made with Malfoy for the sake of my son." she spat, "I value neither his ring nor this so-called marriage. But that doesn't mean I am going for adultery."

"Adultery?" Alexis didn't know how to react, "You call our relationship _adultery_?" he demanded.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No, Alexis, please don't take me wrong." She pleaded and opened her eyes, "I just…please forgive me for using that horrible word…" she sighed defeatedly, "I know you are not like that…but I just need to concentrate some pretty important issues and trust me it isn't about Malfoy. It's about my son." she replied, "You know, Alexis, Adrian is more important to me than anyone or any other relationship in this world." she stated.

Alexis's anger had quelled down the moment Hermione apologized to him. Now he could see it clearly on her face; Hermione's desperation to decide the next course of her life.

"Just for a second, Alexis, try to imagine yourself as me…as Jean…" Hermione continued, "…try to imagine a woman who was raped and forced to marry her rapist to save her only child? Try to imagine a woman who recently learned that her son is suffering internally for not having a father that he could look up to? Try to imagine a woman who was called at her son's school and told that the boy feels embarrassed to acknowledge his mother's husband as his father, even though he knows that it is the truth. What will you do, Alexis, what will you do? Will you continue to dream of a man and a future that you know you can never have? Or will you try to find out a way…to make best of the worst situation you are stuck in? What will you do, Alexis?" she cried.

Now Alexis could see the difficulty of the situation Hermione was facing. Previously, he had thought that she was asking him to let go of her memories because she wanted him to be happy with her life while she suffered alone. But with Hermione explaining it more fully, it sounded so different. She was torn between her and her son's dream; her role as a mother, a wife and her heart as an individual.

"I would have done what you are doing now." he replied earnestly, "I love Adrian as my own son."

"I know you do, Alexis. Otherwise, why would you arrange my marriage with Malfoy once you found out that Adrian's safety was in jeopardy? Why would you let go of the woman you love for the sake of her son?" Hermione said, her eyes shining with tears now, "I know you are extremely selfless and don't think about your own happiness like that bastard does. I trust you and that's why I am asking…begging…pleading you, please Alexis, let me go once and for all. Let me be free."

"You are always free." Alexis proclaimed with all sincerity, "It is not my intention to imprison you, Jean, it never was. I will always respect your decisions regarding your life as long as it isn't influenced or coerced. But if it is forced or out of any kind of obligation or a sacrifice to see _me_ happy, Jean, I beg to you to not do that to me because I can never be happy as long as you are sad. Ever."

Hermione sighed sadly, "Alexis, please, let's just forget this and start anew. We both need to move on, I for my son's sake and you, for own…or at least for mother's sake. I am not blind, Alexis, I can that she is unhappy. I know this because I am a mother too and I can read what's on my son's mind with just look on his face. No mother can be happy as long as her children are unhappy and suffering before her eyes. But I don't blame yourself for it. It's just that I don't want to spend my life with this resentment that I lost a good friend for a lover or a potential husband."

Alexis had no words to convey his feelings.

So that was it.

It was finally over and Hermione was asking them to move forward.

The moment Hermione took her wedding vows with Draco Malfoy, Alexis knew that a day would come when they both would like to move forward. It wasn't something very unnatural. It was life after all and they had certain roles to play here. But he had dreamt it to be a parting on good terms. Impossible it might sound, but he had wanted it to be without Draco and with Hermione being happy with Adrian. True that he might not be with them at that time but he would at least have the consolation that Hermione was happy wherever she was.

But now with Hermione deciding to move ahead in her life with Draco Malfoy in it, he felt sad and helpless. A part of him knew that she would suffer a lot on days to come and was therefore unwilling to comply with her request.

"As you wish, Jean." he said finally making up his mind, "I will be true to my words that I'll respect your decisions and if this is what you want now, I am fine." He sighed internally, "But remember, I am always there when you need me. Not as ex-fiancé, not as friends but as a fellow human being."

Hermione's lips curled into a small smile, "Thank you for understanding me, Alexis. I knew you would." She said wiping her tears away.

"That's more than half an hour I have spent in washroom and if I am not mistaken, by this time everyone is thinking I have some horrible diarrhea or something." Alexis said checking his watch and smiling, trying to make the heavy mood lighter, "Knowing your brother-in-law, I am pretty sure that he will tease me for an entire week for it."

Hermione let out a laugh, "You should better leave with mother. She told me how father had been Flooing her since mornin. I guess they can't live with each other even for a moment. It looks so cute."

"You should see them fighting sometimes, then." Alexis commented, "Anyways, good day to you Jean."

"Good day, Alexis." Hermione said.

As he walked back to Audré's parlour, Alexis pondered over the events of the morning. From Narcissa to Adrian to Lillian to Hermione, he had seen them all. Everyone seemed to be trying to decide a new course in their respective lives: posh Narcissa being plain and mourning for her husband, Adrian calling Narcissa his 'grandma' and being happy for the costume she made for him, Lillian learning cooking from Apolline and Hermione making up her mind to take her life forward, it said so much about them.

Maybe, Hermione was right.

Maybe, he should really give it a rest and think about his own life for a while like everyone else was doing around him.

Maybe they were all re-directed to a new phase of their lives and this was just a transit for them.

But there was one thing, he was completely sure of.

That no matter what happened, Hermione was, is and will be his one and only love and his broken heart belonged to no one but her.

•••••

It was almost midday when Draco returned the place he called his home now: his uncle's Château.

Ever since his declaration that he wanted to sell his villa in Tuscany to procure Hermione her dream home, his aunt had been very quiet. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and Draco was slightly curious to know what they might be.

"Is something wrong, aunt?" he enquired but Audré didn't reply.

Draco was planning to ask the same question again when he saw a feminine figure walking aimlessly around the garden.

Draco's heart was in his mouth in a second.

It was Hermione.

Finally, she has come out of her sanctuary and walking in the garden.

Should he go to her?

Ask her if she was feeling better?

Or should he refrain himself from it?

Was he not aware of what Hermione felt at his presence and its long term impact on her health? Didn't Adrian say that she was having nightmares?

But despite everything, a part of Draco wanted to approach her and if possible apologize for his insensible words.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking that you are thinking, Draco, go on." He heard Audré comment solemnly from beside him, "I think it's about time that you do it yourself."

Draco looked at his aunt, astonished.

"You heard me correct, Draco." she said, looking very calm, "Go and apologize." She bid.

There was no way Draco was going to let go of this golden opportunity. If his aunt telling him to apologize to Hermione and she was the one who was giving her those sessions, she must know something to ask him to do it himself.

Without waiting another second, Draco walked at Hermione's direction in long strides.

It appeared that Hermione was lost in her own thoughts while taking a stroll around the garden. She was wearing a pale violet dress this morning, its modest cuts flowing around her graceful curves though it seemed a bit loose on the sides. Her unruly curls were being swept in the air and she kept tucking them behind her ears once a while. She was also twirling a small flower absentmindedly and Draco noticed that the ring he had given her was in her right middle finger.

When he was just an arm's length behind her, Draco halted his steps and cleared his throat audibly.

Hermione froze on her track and then very slowly, she turned to face him.

"Good afternoon, Granger." Draco greeted her with all the politeness he had in his blood as a Malfoy.

Hermione was staring at him unblinkingly.

"I just came to ask how you are feeling now." Draco said solemnly, "I heard that you are ill."

Hermione continued staring at him.

"I also came to apologize for my attitude that day at school." Draco was eager to get to point lest Hermione decided to leave suddenly without giving him ample opportunity to explain himself, "It was most insensitive of me." he admitted earnestly.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Which one?" she asked impassively.

"Pardon?" Draco blinked.

"Which one?" Hermione repeated.

That was when it dawned on Draco.

She was enquiring if he was referring to his proclamation of love or his bizarre explanation of the science of conception.

"Both." Draco replied truthfully, "I shouldn't have said that I love you. Also, I shouldn't have lied to Adrian about making babies."

"Then what else should you have done?" Hermione, it seemed, was completely unaffected by his presence, "Told him the truth regarding his birth? Told him that a man rap…"

"Please, Granger." Draco held his hand to silence her midsentence, "Please don't use that word. I know what I did. You don't have to remind me all the time. I know that I can never tell Adrian the truth behind his birth."

"That brings me back to the same question, Malfoy, what else should you have done?" Hermione's expression was unreadable.

"I should have kept my Slytherin tongue in control." Draco replied, "I realize now that how it vexed you when I said that I _love_ you and after what I did to you, Granger, there is no reason whatsoever that you should believe me or shouldn't hate me for it."

"Is there a reason you are telling me all these things now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him coolly, "Because if it is a new trick of yours to try to…"

"No. It is _not_ a trick or plan or plot against you, Granger." Draco interrupted her again, "Neither is it a new scheme to get closer to Adrian. I know that isn't possible. He is your son and I am nothing to him. So, for the first time in my life I am being honest here, Granger. I shouldn't have said that I love you and I apologize for it. I understand now that it made you think that I am after your body again…that I intend to exploit it…I know I am part of what are the worst memories of your life, but I swear, Granger, I am not going to hurt you again, not now not ever." He professed calmly.

"A Pureblood Slytherin apologizing to a Mudblood Gryffindor?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Don't say that word." Draco said detestably.

"Which one? Mudblood?" Hermione snorted, "Why? Are you suffering from Severus Snape Syndrome?"

"What?" Draco asked, puzzled, "I didn't get it, Granger." he confessed.

"Never mind, Malfoy, because comparing you with Professor Snape will be an insult to his memory, an insult to what he did for his love." Hermione snapped and Draco stared as to why she was praising _his_ Head of the House, "Are you done with your long list of apologies or should I conjure a chair to sit down and listen to them all?" she asked, looking deadpan.

With all that he had done to her, Draco knew it would be very difficult to even persuade Hermione to listen to him but he was well prepared for it now. He knew his actions had been unforgiveable but he had to start somewhere.

"If you want, Granger, I can conjure a chair for you." he offered politely, "I don't wish to cause you any sort of discomfort." He proceeded to drew out his wand but Hermione drew hers before he could even reach the handle and took a dead aim at his chest.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." She warned him in a sibilant whisper, "Never trust a snake and a Slytherin and above all, those who are a bit of both." She said icily, "Say fast whatever you want to say and be gone. I have an urgent appointment to attend."

Standing before Hermione's wand, Draco didn't know what happened to him suddenly. He knew she was being dead serious but ignoring it, he took another two steps towards her, closing the gap between her wand and his chest and stopped only when its tip was prodding painfully against his flesh, "Can I proceed now?" he asked solemnly.

In response, Hermione simply arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Granger, for giving me a few minutes from you invaluable time." Draco started, "I assure you it won't take long. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for addressing you with that awful word when we were classmates. I was young and jealous of you for beating me in studies. But that certainly isn't an excuse to use that word. Secondly, I know it is not possible and I am not hoping it either, but I would like to apologize for what I did to you in the dungeon. I very angry when I saw you attacked my mother and I couldn't think properly. But that also isn't an excuse to be so violent and I am giving you full rights to hate me for that." He let out a deep sigh, "Thirdly, I would like to apologize for all the hardships that you have been through for me and all the sacrifices you have done to bring Adrian to this world against all odds. I can never thank you or apologize enough for them. Fourthly, I apologize for making you marry me against your better judgment and sacrificing your happiness. I was in dire need of a mean to live for and Adrian is the only one I found. I am very sorry for imprisoning you in this unhappy marriage. And finally, I am very ashamed for telling you that 'I loved you'. I forgot that we never exchanged two decent words without drawing out our wands first and there was no way a woman would believe that the man who assaulted her 'loves' her. It sounds extremely sick. I therefore, beg your forgiveness for all the sufferings, humiliations, inconveniences and traumas that my words, actions or attitude have caused you."

This was it.

The one act his aunt Audré had been insisting him to do from the very beginning: apologize to Hermione in person and not hiding behind Apolline's shadow in return of his participation in some experiment.

This was what she had been asking him for ages and after doing it, suddenly Draco felt a strange sense of calm in his heart.

As if he had been burying an agonizing truth in the depths of his damned soul that was gnawing him, impeding his judgments and now that he has finally relinquished it for a better future, he felt strangely empty yet contended.

He waited patiently for Hermione's response.

"Are you going to die today, Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a while, totally nonplussed by Draco's words, "Because your well-rehearsed words remind me of a dying man's last confession."

"I wish I could do what you ask me to be, Granger, be dead and gone." Draco said with all honesty, "But as of this morning I have no forecasts of impending death."

"Pity." Hermione said and withdrew her wand, "Tell me, Malfoy, do I look like a moron to you? Someone who would believe a single word of your so-called _apologies_?"

"No." Draco replied truthfully.

"Then why are you being so generous this morning?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly.

"I just thought we have to start our relationship from somewhere and why not start it from where I left it, from where I messed it up." Draco confessed, "I am willing to do anything for the sake of our better future." He stated.

"Better future? With you, Malfoy? My rapist?" Hermione tilted her head sideways, giving Draco a look that suggested she was highly doubtful that such a relationship can ever exist in distant future.

"Yes, Granger, I am willing to let go of all our previous animosities. For the sake of our son." Draco said calmly.

"Adrian is my son and I am not taking another word on it." Hermione said firmly, "He. Is. My. Son."

"Yes, he is. He is your son, Granger, and you are his mother." Draco agreed, "And I am nothing to him but the Sperm donor, as you have so rightfully stated. But I am willing to be his father. Better say, I am eager to find out if I am eligible to be his father. The father that every son dreams of having."

"If _that_ is the reason behind your generous apology, Malfoy, I can assure you that you are wasting your breath." Hermione said, looking very confident, "You _aren't_ Adrian's dream father. You are nothing but a terrible nightmare that doesn't seem to end."

"I know Granger but I am willing to prove myself. Correct myself if required." Draco offered sincerely, "Can you please think over my apologies and my proposal?"

"Apologies, I don't care for." Hermione tossed away half of Draco's proposition with neglect, "As for you trying to prove yourself as Adrian's father…" she paused, "I'll think about it."

Draco hadn't expected it to be so easy. He had thought that he would need another few monthes to persuade Hermione to think about their relationship. But here she was, standing before his very eyes and telling him that she would think about his proposal.

"Thank you." was all he could say before Hermione turned and left him alone, contemplating heavily on the day.

The Saturday hadn't been an usual one. This was the day he finally found out the real meaning of those memories; this was the day he admitted his feelings to his aunt; this was the day he decided to buy Hermione her cottage in exchange of his Villa that was gift from his grandfather and full of last of what remained of his beautiful days with Astoria.

This was also the day he finally apologized to Hermione and asked for another chance in life.

True that she said she would think about it, but at least, it was a start.

Suddenly, the day seemed very beautiful to Draco and he looked up at the sky above.

It was such a strange feeling: of relief, of calm, of peace, of salvation and above all, of finding a way…a path that lead him to a meaningful destination.

And Draco never knew he could feel like this.

Like he had never seen the sky before and Hermione was that sky of limitless possibilities that lay before him.

Suddenly, Draco understood what Lillian's song had meant:

_Never knew I could feel like this…_

_Like I have never seen the sky before…_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

_Everyday I love you more and more…_

Yes, he was in love with Hermione. Not the ones he had fooled himself with previously, this was different.

Maybe it was not quite love; something akin to it but it was definitely more than admiration for the woman who gave him a mean to live for.

It wanted to make him give her everything he had.

Every happiness that was possible…

Every dream that was unfulfilled…

Every comfort that was obtainable…

And every pleasure that was imaginable…

Suddenly Draco felt like giving Hermione everything she ever wanted.

Home…family…friends…love…

Even that locket that her mother gave her and that chocolate which was her father's favourite…

Draco wanted to give her every single one of those.

Armed with new found realization and determination Draco left the garden on pursuit of his aunt Audré.

He found her on his uncle's study scanning the book shelves for what looked like a book or something.

"Aunt, do you have anyone who can help me in buying that cottage?" he asked her and Audré gave her a pensive look.

"Are you sure about it Draco?" she asked instead, "You will not resent or regret it later?"

Draco shook his head, "No, aunt." he replied solemnly, "I will not resent it."

Audré frowned slightly and sighed, "Fine, I'll ask one my junior colleagues to handle your matter." She said and proceeded to turn when she stopped, "By the way, what did Jean say to you?"

Draco smiled, "Will tell you in details later, aunt, but right now, I am running late."

"Late for what?" Audré asked skeptically.

"A locket and a certain brand of bittermints." Was all that Draco replied before leaving his uncle's study.

Life was so beautiful with a purpose on it and he has finally found his.

•••••

At half past three, when Hermione returned the Château with Lillian she had only one thought in her mind: get aunt Audré.

The morning after Alexis's visit, Apolline's departure and Draco Malfoy's apology had been an uneventful one. Hermione and Lillian, as per Audré's instructions and Adrian's insistence, had been sent to a posh Muggle salon: John Nolett's to get a special scalp massage and haircut for the upcoming masquerade ball. That being over Lillian took Hermione to her favourite spa of hers for a special fruit facial. Both the maneuvers provided her with ample time to think over Draco's offer and apology.

In all honesty, Hermione was astonished at how she had coped up with the situation. Draco Malfoy was the biggest nightmare of her life and she loathed having even the slightest bit of association with him. His presence was enough to poison the very air she breathed in and she wished nothing but to keep it as minimum as possible.

But this morning, while talking to him she felt none of the usual tumult of emotions she usually experienced. For some strange reason, she had been calm, very calm indeed when Draco seemingly came out of blue and enquired about her health. What intrigued her most was that how very unaffected she was in his presence when he was standing just a few inches from her. It was as if she has become immune to Draco Malfoy all of a sudden and Hermione wondered how that could have happened.

Was it someway related to her recent dream where her mother rescued her from a quicksand?

Hermione didn't know for sure.

But if there was one thing she was certain of it was that Malfoy's apology meant no more than Filch's flatus to her and she wasn't going to waste her precious time brooding over it.

As for his offer, Hermione suspected it was part of a big game plan that the Slytherin was hatching against her and she was eager to discuss her theory with Audré.

"You look good in that haircut, Jean." Lillian's words broke Hermione's musings as they walked side-by-side; she has had her own haircut and looked prettier than before, "I think you should do it often. Your curls are so gorgeous." She complimented her new medium length hair with bangs.

"And here I thought they were a hairy brown version of some Muggle instant noodles." Hermione snorted and Lillian laughed, "Really, Lillian, my hair was so horrible that everyone used to make fun of it and I was left with no option but to resort to hair potions to make them straight and beautiful like yours." She indicated Lillian's silvery blond sleek hair.

"Beautiful? This?" Lillian casted her straight and long hair a backward glance, "They are just too boring. But look at you! Such beautiful ringlets you have and what would I not do to have them naturally? I think you are being too critical to your looks, Jean." she chastised her, "You are a very beautiful woman."

Hermione had nothing to offer on the matter and therefore she let go of it.

"So how was your crêpe making session?" Hermione asked her sister-in-law, eager to let go of the topic of her beauty for it was immaterial now that she was Draco Malfoy's wife, "Did mother's advice come handy?"

"It went well." Lillian lied smoothly, "But I still need to practice a lot to make crêpes like Madame Delacour. Hers are just professional and trust me, Jean, I have never tasted crêpes like hers."

"I know. But I must say that you surprised me today, Lillian." Hermione admitted, "I thought you'll stick to your old opinions that Veelas are temperamental."

"I am still sticking to it." Lillian shrugged, "Veelas are temperamental, Jean, but Madame Delacour must be an exception. She is a good woman to love you and Adrian like that. Not every Veela could be like her. Some of them that I know are very arrogant and proud." she said bitterly.

Hermione knew whom Lillian meant by that statement. She herself was a living proof of her dislike for Veelas when she first met Fleur Delacour. She had taken her as a proud and arrogant woman with dominating attitude and used to call her 'phlegm' with Ginny. But it all changed during the war and now they were family. She wondered if would be wise to ask her sister-in-law about Alexis's abrupt visit to the kitchens. She had noticed how the man suddenly became all too interested to use the washroom when Adrian asked if he could show his aunt his new toys. So, as soon as the Junior Undersecretary left, Hermione excused herself and followed him to the kitchens.

But what she saw there was a clear indication that Lillian still hasn't cooled down and Hermione couldn't blame her for that. From her personal experiences she knew that her sister-in-law needed some time to get over the shock of being insulted so.

Besides, selfish it might sound but it was Alexis's problem and he should be the one to solve it. Hermione had plenty on her own plate to deal with.

"I need to take a bath, Jean." Lillian informed her as they reached the staircase that lead to upper floors and Hermione nodded.

She needed to take a bath too but before that she had to discuss a few things with Audré.

The Chombrun Malfoy matriarch was in her husband's study when Hermione walked in there with a knock.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, aunt." she noticed a few books that lay open around Audré.

"Not at all." Audré smiled gently and closed the thick tome she was engrossed in, "You look marvelous, Jean. That hairstyle really suites you well."

"Thanks, aunt." Hermione smiled as she settled down on one of the chairs before Audré's desk, "Sending me to that Salon was a very good idea. Their scalp massage was an excellent stress reliever."

"I told you so, Jean." Audré put aside her book that was titled 'Curious Cases on Claiming', "I go there when I feel stressed. I even took Narcissa there when she was most reluctant to go. But her opinion changed after she saw Nolett's handiwork. She confessed to me that Wizarding salons don't know even half of what that one man knows alone about the art of hairstyling."

Hermione nodded approvingly still frowning at the book.

"So, tell me what brought you here in this beautiful afternoon of Saturday?" Audré asked her, "If you are thinking where Adrian is, let me inform you that he is well and good. After you and Lillian left for salon, he had an excellent broom ride with his uncle Julian and after lunch, they have gone to pick the last of the berries from the shrubbery. When they return Julian is planning to make a large box for Adrian where he can keep his origamis."

"That's very thoughtful of him." Hermione felt a surge of gratitude for the entire family for all the support and care they have provided her since her marriage, "No, but I am not here for Adrian. I wanted to consult something with you."

"Then you must first pay my consultation fees." Audré said evenly.

Hermione gaped, "Consultation fee?" she repeated.

"An extra hour of storytelling with my cute little grandson is all that I ask for." Audré stated innocently and realizing that it was a joke, Hermione laughed.

"Okay, okay." She shook her head in defeat, "You can have all the hours you like. Now can I proceed?" she asked.

Audré took a deep breath as if preparing herself for Hermione's onslaught of questions, "Please." She bid.

"Aunt, do you think that Malfoy is up to something?"

"What made you think so, Jean?"

"He apologized to me this morning."

"And?"

"Malfoys don't apologize. Ever."

"Well there are a lot of speculations in the air about what Malfoys _do_ and _don't_ do, Jean, and not all of them are true. Can you please tell me what Draco's exactly said?"

Hermione took a deep breath and told Audré everything from Draco's apology to his desire to be more involved with Adrian. She knew despite the fact that Audré was Draco's aunt, she'd offer her a good advice.

"Do you believe him, Jean?"

"No, aunt. Not a word."

Audré sighed, "Difficult. Very difficult." She commented, "And what of his offer? Will you consider it?"

"I said I will and that is the reason I am here, aunt."

"You want to know if it will be wise to let him be more involved with Adrian."

"That and also if he has any other plans in his mind." Hermione replied solemnly.

"Like?"

"I don't know, aunt. I know he can't take away Adrian from me unless he dies first because of that Unbreakable Vow. I know he can't harm us. I know my fears sound illogical but I still can't accept it that Malfoy is being all nice and gentleman without any ulterior motives."

"I don't blame you Jean. After what you went through and what happened to your son any woman in her right minds would think the same. There is no reason that you should believe him. So, what do you plan now?"

"I don't think I have any other option but to grant his wish and watch him closely."

"Do I detect defeat in your voice, Jean?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "It is not a defeat, aunt. It's a scheme. I want to find out what Malfoy is after. What he is planning. Why he apologized. Why he is being so nice."

"Good." Audré nodded approvingly, "It's a good plan. And about time too."

"Aunt, where did you go with Malfoy this morning?" Hermione asked, curious.

Audré smiled, "Curious, are we, Jean? I went to visit one of my Grandfather's old advisors - Eugene Durant. Grandpére used to speak very highly of him; called him 'Walsingham of France'. And Draco must have gone to look for a suitable home as per the deal you made with him." She replied, "Tell me Jean, what kind of home do you want him to buy for Adrian?"

"What kind of question is that, aunt?" Hermione asked back, astonished, "You know I want nothing that is associated with him. I thought you figured it out that it was nothing but a ploy to make him fail so that I can challenge his so-called Claim."

"I know." Audré said, her expression unreadable, "I am just curious like you were curious to know where I went with Draco. So, tell me, what would be an ideal home for your son?"

"I don't like extravagant mansions or villas or Châteaux. They are just so Malfoy." Hermione replied, "I am fine with a cottage as long the people I live in there are those whom I love."

Audré nodded absent-mindedly, "Anything else you wanted to ask me, Jean?" she enquired.

Hermione considered the question. She had so many things to ask.

"I have been very stressed lately, aunt." she started and Audré listened to her in rapt attention, "Last Monday, I had an awful dream where Malfoy kidnapped Adrian and forced me to be pregnant again. It was so vivid aunt that when I couldn't find Adrian I thought that Malfoy has kidnapped him again. It turned out that he didn't but that didn't alleviate my new nightmares about losing my son."

"I knew I had to do something about it but my fears and my insecurity with Malfoy were clouding my judgments." she sighed, "But last night something happened aunt." she said remembering her dream, "I had a strange dream. I saw that I was stuck in a quicksand in the middle of Forbidden Forest. I was crying thinking what will happen to my son if I am gone. I thought that there was no one to save me from it and then…suddenly my mum came. And she wasn't alone. Mother Apolline was with her and together they pulled me out of that horrible quicksand. After that we sat together under a tree and talked for a very long time. I told her everything, aunt, everything that I have always wanted to tell her and now I feel drained. I feel drained and empty."

"I found out this morning that Malfoy's presence doesn't affect me. It's strange considering the fact that I was having all those nightmares because of him. And now suddenly I am immune to him. Do you think that dream could be a reason behind it?"

Audré tapped her forehead, evidently lost in her own thoughts.

"Quicksand in dream, Jean, represents a need of stability in your life." she replied after a while, "A lot of time, it represents a certain relationship in your life that has trapped you which in this case is your marriage to my dear nephew. But the positive thing is that you were able to escape from it, Jean, that you had help from someone you can trust and you came out of it unscathed. I think that might be the reason that you no longer fear Draco. That quicksand was nothing but your fears regarding him and now that you are out of it you are free from fear too. Now you are even willing to find out what his motives might be. That's a very good sign, Jean. Because you are slowly getting back the control of your own life."

Audré's words always had a strangely comforting effect on Hermione and as she listened to her, she felt her old Gryffindor self wake up and roar like a lioness. She was ready again and this time there was no way she would let that filthy Slytherin win over her with his cunning schemes.

"Thank you, aunt." she thanked Audré from the bottom of her heart, "I don't want to suffer from self-pity anymore and bang my head on that wall thinking that my dreams weren't fulfilled. I am a mature woman, aunt, and I vow that whatever might have happened to me or to my dreams, aunt, Adrian's will never suffer the same fate. I'll find way out of it." She said firmly.

"That's more liked, Jean Granger, Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts." Audré winked at her, "Will it sound too cruel if I ask you give Draco all the hard times that you can manage?"

Hermione laughed, "Not at all, aunt, I assure you that I'll try my best." She promised and shifted her attention to the book Audré was reading, "Aunt, why are you reading books on Claiming? Is there any reason?"

"I am not Draco, Jean, and not all of my actions should have a reason behind it. It's just for a light reading. To see if I remember them well." Audré replied, "Because no matter what people say, Jean, I am getting old and my memory isn't the same as it used to be once."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded and stood up, "Das kannst… du deiner… Oma… erzählen!"

"What?" Audré asked, puzzled.

"Das kannst… du deiner Oma… erzählen." Hermione said having difficulty in remembering Günther's awfully hard German words.

"Meaning?" Audré was smiling now.

"It's a sentence in German that I learned from one of colleagues Günther Amadeus." Hermione replied, "Literally it means 'tell it to your grandmother' but it is used as a response to unbelievable claims. Like if you said you are getting old and your memory isn't the same while everyone knows that you are best lawyer in entire France. 'Oh yeah? 'Das kannst… du deiner Oma… erzählen' – tell it to your grandmother, someone who will believe that."

"I have no grandmother, Jean." Audré laughed, "But I have a cute little grandson and if I tell him that his grandma is becoming old, I am pretty sure that he will believe that."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh and with it she left Audré to in her studies.

As she walked back to her quarters, Hermione had a new spring in her steps. The path that lay ahead might be difficult but finally she has overcome her fears to pursue it.

•••••

As the door closed behind Hermione, Audré returned to the paragraph that was solely dedicated to _1904 case of Dissolution of Claiming_.

Returning to Château at midday, Audré's prime goal had been to find out all about the case Morpheus had mentioned in the Tuileries as a possible mean to free Hermione from the prison of marriage. After rummaging his book shelf for an entire hour, during which Draco had walked in asking for a lawyer to help him buy the Meadowmoor Cottage, she found what she was looking for.

The case was curious indeed.

It stated an incident of the year 1904 in French magical community where a witch - a mother of three, Fideliused her children and herself in her own home. The person she wanted to avoid was her husband and for that she resorted to the extremely complex nature of Fidelius Charm. Thus her husband, even though he knew the exact location of their home before it was subjected to Fidelius Charm was unable to enter his own home. He kept waiting outside where his now-invisible home was located hoping that his wife would send the Secret Keeper to allow him into it but in vain. Soon he found out the reason behind such an unimaginable act. His wife demanded that he let go of his Claim on their youngest child – a son so that she could divorce him. She claimed that her wasn't an ideal man to raise their children though it wasn't clear what she meant by the term 'ideal'. But for Audré that was beside the point. She was more interested in the manner the woman got rid of her husband's Claim in the end.

According to the Wizarding law of Claiming a Claimed child was to live at his father's home or under the same roof as his parents did until he came of age. Before that he wasn't allowed to leave except for extreme circumstances such as abuse or his parent's involvement in any sort crime. It is also the father who should be the provider of shelter to his children and wife or his Claim could be challenged.

In other words, a woman and her children are protected by law as long as they live in the place their father has provided them. But there is no mention that her husband should be actively living there too. He could be working in a foreign country or as it was in Old Times, fighting in a distant land. It will not be taken against him if he is absent from home as long as his family is living in the place he has allotted for them.

And the clever witch had seen that loophole in the Law. The Law stated that a woman was expected to live at her husband's home with her children especially with the Claimed one. And that home could be any place from the one her husband has inherited from his ancestors to the one he has bought for them to live in or a place he has rented for them to live temporarily. But the sole purpose of it should be to provide shelter to his family and as long as a woman was within the boundary of her husband's home she was protected and respected.

So there was no way that woman's husband could sue her breaking the Law of Claiming which he could have done had she left his home.

Next was the mode she used to coerce him to let go the Claim.

Tired of living outside his own home for almost two years and unable to take any legal actions against his wife, the man finally bent down before her demand that he let go of his Claim or else he'd never see his son again. Defeated and finding no other way around the problem, he had to let go of his Claim and his wife divorced him immediately after that. She also moved out of his home since it wasn't her home anymore and spent the rest of her life in an unknown location though the man was allowed to meet his children periodically.

So, that was the reason Morpheus had prevented Audré when she thought that buying that cottage would jeopardize Hermione's plans.

He wanted her to follow this case and Fidelius Hermione in the home that her husband would soon buy for her and his Claimed son. That way she was legally protected from all sides.

Morpheus's words were still ringing in her ears.

'_That'll be your last resort if Jean doesn't accept Draco at the end of game. Let Draco have his turn first and if, Audré, if Jean still isn't willing to accept him as her husband then you have the case I mentioned. That is the only way you can make Draco give Jean get what she wants: her freedom.' _

So that would be Audré's last option should Hermione not accept Draco even if he let go of everything he had for her. She was to Fidelius Hermione in the home that her husband has given her and force Draco to let go of the Claim so that she could file a divorce.

'_That is the only way you can make Draco give Jean get what she wants: her freedom.'_

Hermione's freedom…

…From Draco…

And then suddenly everything was clear to Audré.

Like a giant maze that lay before her eyes she could see all paths leading out to one goal.

There was Draco's path: salvation.

There was Hermione's path: freedom.

And there was her, Audré's path: guidance and justice.

These were that paths that lay on their feet.

Audré's lips curled into a triumphant smile.

There was still some hope; hopes of Hermione's dreams coming true.

Besides, didn't Morpheus tell her that Draco will finish what he started?

Maybe all their paths were leading to that end point too.

And maybe nothing really happened in this world without a reason. Maybe Hermione was supposed to meet Draco and in the end if she didn't accept him in her life knowing that he has done everything in his power to have them, there was no way she ever would. And if that happened, Audré now has her own means to persuade her nephew to do what was good for all of them: Hermione, Adrian and Draco. Because two happy people living separately were always better than three unhappy people living under the same roof.

"Thanks dear husband." Audré whispered and closed the thick tome with a contented sigh.


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: Thanks to Surugusasa, Grovek26 and SereniteRose for their kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites.**_

_**** In this chapter we resolve two more issues that were previously mentioned. For me, boy or girl, every child is first and foremost a human being and those who deny him/her that right aren't humans at all. In a world where there are thousands of foeticides everyday solely based on a particular gender, it's high time that we value humans, not their sexes. Also, no remorse is remorse unless the person musters courage to confess it.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult words and themes this Chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 68: Pleasant and Unpleasant Purges.**

Draco looked up at the shop signboard before him and frowned.

It definitely didn't read _Naphtalines_. The words _Antique_ and _Dentell__é__s_ that were etched on the wide display windows on either side of the blue entry door were also missing. Nothing was left of what once used to be Old Clopin's Antique shop.

On its place, another bold sign proclaimed that the shop was now solely dedicated to pets:

_Power Paws_

_Suppliers of imported and native felines, canines, kittens, puppies and beyond…_

Underneath it and behind the wide front displays Draco could see numerous shiny cages containing every possible kind of cats and dogs that their breed would allow them to exist. There were blue eyed white furry Persian ones, sleek black Bombay cats with yellow lamp like eyes, Tabby, Siamese, British shorthair, Russian blue, Manx and furry Norwegian ones - all staring back at him and Draco suppressed an involuntary shudder. Cats always made him feel sick and there has never been an occasion when he hasn't sneezed in their presence. Numerous times he had kicked Millicent's cat out of boy's dormitory just because he couldn't hold the sight of it and if allowed, he would've done the same to Filch's cat too. He felt grateful for the large 'Closed' sign hanging behind the wood paneled glass door. It has spared him the horror of visiting the shop.

Leaving the Château on pursuit of Hermione's locket, Draco had decided to visit the place from where it all started: the antique shop in Ruelle Les Halles. He hasn't at all expected the shop owner to still possess the locket that was sold almost six years ago but somehow, in the back of his mind, Draco knew it the right place to begin with. Maybe he would find a way to trace the current owner and if possible buy it from him or her. True that he highly doubted if Clopin ever kept a record of things he bought and sold but then again, Malfoys always know how wriggle out necessary information be it manually or magically.

But now that there was no shop to visit and investigate the whereabouts of that locket, Draco wondered where he should begin. The row of shops that were located on this side of the alleys of Les Halles were solely dedicated to ingredients that were mostly used to brew illegal Potions interspersed with a few pet-shops in between. There was no other antique shop in the vicinity and his morale slightly subdued, Draco decided to ask some of the nearby shop owners about Naphtalines.

"It closed years ago, Monsieur." A man with yellowish teeth, several of which were missing, informed him but when Draco asked exactly how many years ago did the shop close, he couldn't provide an answer. Instead he offered him to buy an ounce of his very best eel's eyes and ignoring his calls with one of trademark Malfoy sneers, Draco walked past the large barrel.

He wasn't fortunate with the rest of the shop owners. Some said that they were newcomers here; some said they haven't paid attention to their fellow shop owners and some enquired back suspiciously why he was asking about Old Clopin. Furious and irritated, Draco left without an answer.

'There must be a way, Draco, there must be a way.' he smacked his palm in impatience, 'Think, Draco, think.'

It was as if the answer was waiting just for this particular moment and it came into view as soon as Draco walked out into the main street again.

A shop with elaborate pompous decoration named - 'Le Gâterie de Tricaud' was standing boldly beside the main road and Draco blinked twice before it fully hit his senses.

"Tricaud Treats", he murmured the name in English, vaguely remembering that his Sorbonne peer Dominique's full name was Dominique Tricaud and his father owned a shop at Ruelle Les Halles.

What a pleasant co-incidence!

He can visit the place and ask Dominique about Clopin's shop. In Apolline's third batch of memories, the old man had said that he was in antique business for almost seventy years and now was a chance to test how true that statement was.

It didn't take Draco more than ten long strides to cross the alley in between and reach the shop. He stood outside for a while, examining the exterior.

From outside it appeared as a gourmet chocolate and candy store. The large front display window boasted behind it a staggering collection of every kind of sweets, candies and chocolates imaginable. There were small cubes of pastel-coloured marshmallows, bite-sized pâte de fruits, stacks of artisanal Mazet pralines, tubes full of jolly bergamot candies and glorious jars of caramels - all piled up in mouthwatering heaps. A large collection of Chocolate Skeletons, Chocolate Wands, Fever Fudges, Flaming Kiwis, Mice Pops, Peppermint Toads and Jumpling Snakes were also stacked in one corner and remembering Honeydukes, Draco sighed deeply.

Where did those golden days of his carefree childhood go?

When he could ask his parents to give him whatever he wanted.

When he could walk behind his father and be relieved that he was in charge of everything.

When he could scold Crabbe and Goyle for pigging over sweets and still buy a generous amount for himself?

Where were those days gone?

Now he was alone with none but his own shadow to accompany him.

There was no father to walk behind.

Nobody to scold for gluttony.

And definitely nobody to ask something from.

Because he was the man now.

The man in charge of his family.

A father in charge of his son.

A husband in charge of his wife.

A son in charge on his mother.

He was the man now, not the coward boy who used to hide behind the shadow of his rich father and the statement - 'wait till my father hears about this'.

"S'il te plait, maman, S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit."

"Non, Jean. Je ne ai pas les moyens de l'acheter ."

It was the word _Jean_ that brought Draco out of his musings and turning his head sideways, he saw a little girl insistently tugging the skirt of her mother's dress and pointing at a large jar of Chocolate Truffles there were on display. She kept pleading to her mother to buy her some Chocolate Truffles while the woman shook her head resolutely and said she couldn't afford it.

Several things about that one scene captured Draco's attention. The little girl named Jean not only shared her name with Hermione, she also had the same kind of brown curls that Hermione had. She also seemed as stubborn as her as she wouldn't let go of her mother's skirt unless her demand was fulfilled and Draco simply stared at her in awe.

"Let's go, Jean, people are looking at us." The woman suddenly noticed Draco watching them closely and said in an undertone before taking her daughter by her little arm and trying to lead her off the store front forcefully. Before she left the girl turned back looked at him and their eyes met.

Draco let out an inaudible gasp.

Jean's eyes were chocolate brown too; just like Hermione's. And they were tearful at the moment.

Draco didn't know what happened to him suddenly.

The woman just stepped on the main street, dragging her almost crying daughter behind her when Draco almost ran before her and stopped her on the track.

"Bonjour Madame." He greeted the displeased and scowling woman, "Can I please talk to you for a moment?"

"Why?" the woman asked back, all the while examining Draco from head to foot with suspicious eyes.

"Is your daughter's name Jean?" Draco didn't reply and asked instead while the girl peeped from behind her mother with tearful big brown eyes.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Can I buy her those Chocolate Truffles?" Draco didn't wait for the introduction and offered immediately.

The woman pursed her lips in evident anger, "Look, Monsieur, I thank you for the kindness but we are not beggars." She said haughtily.

"It's not that." Draco just couldn't take his eyes of little Jean, she seemed to have charmed him with her innocence, "I have a son like her. His name is Adrian and he likes Chocolate truffles too." he said remembering Adrian's favourite treat, "She reminded me of him."

"Reminded you?" The woman's features softened considerably, "Why is he sick or…"

"He's alive and well." Draco deciphered the rest of the sentence without it being spoken to, "We just don't get along well." He confessed, "He lives with his mother. Her name is Jean too."

"Oh! I am very sorry." The previously angry woman was suddenly looking very kind, "Look, Monsieur, I understand your sentiments for them but I really can't allow you to buy those truffles for Jean. I _have_ money but need to spend them on more important things. Please forgive me but I am sorry." she said, shaking her head in dignified manner and tried to bypass Draco in an attempt to leave with her daughter.

Draco didn't know how to stop them.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

Looking past the now retreating woman's shoulder, Draco discovered Dominique standing before the shop, wiping his hands on his black apron with a deep frown on his face.

"See, Madame, that shop is my friend's." Draco didn't reply to his peer's enquiry and stopped the woman again, "Please, Madame, I'll be my honour to buy little Jean something for Hallowe'en." There was no way this girl would be deprived of her favourite chocolate like Hermione was six years ago when she had no money.

"Maman, pleeeeeeease." It appeared that the little girl knew some basic English as she deciphered the meaning of the ongoing conversation between her mother and Draco, "Maman, S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit!" she pulled her skirt again.

"Madame, please!" Draco didn't know what was driving him for he has never pleaded before anyone, let alone impoverished people whom he avoided at all costs, "It's just a gift." He stated solemnly.

"Okay, okay!" the woman let out a defeated sigh, "Okay Monsieur you can buy it for her but only Chocolate Truffles. Nothing else." She warned him urgently.

"Will anyone please tell me what's going on here, Draco?" Dominique upon receiving no answer walked over to them and asked again.

The woman was about to reply when Draco stopped her. "Shut up, Dominique, go and fetch me two large boxes of those Truffles." he didn't reply either and ordered him instead, "I'll explain it to you later." He said giving Dominique a deliberate look.

"Whatever." Dominique dismissed him indignantly before disappearing inside the shop. He came out a minute later with two large boxes of truffles which Draco didn't ask permission before taking from him.

"Here, little Jean." he bent low before the girl, who was still peeping at him from behind her mother's long skirt, "It's for you." he said offering the boxes to her.

But instead of taking them from him, little Jean simply hid her face behind her mother.

"She is a bit shy with strangers." Her mother said fondly, trying to pull her daughter out from behind her, "But she is a good girl; helps maman to take care of her little brothers. Jean, come out now and take that gift from good Monsieur. Come out now." she nudged her daughter forward.

Upon her mother's assurance, little Jean came out from her hideout, gave Dominique a timid glance, reached out and took the boxes Draco was offering before clutching it to her heart and wrapping her arms around them as if they were some priceless treasure. There was something about that innocent girl whose name, hairs and eyes were same as that of Hermione that melted Draco's heart and stroking her curls, he gave her his most charming smile.

"Are you happy now?" he asked little Jean who simply nodded in response.

"How old are you?" Draco asked again, "My son Adrian will turn six this January." He mentioned Adrian on purpose to encourage the girl to talk.

"Cinq." Was the only curt reply he received.

"Five years." Draco widened his eyes in amazement, "You are almost a little lady now."

"Jean, you didn't thank the good Monsieur for the gift." Jean's mother reminded her and giving Draco a shy smile for the very first time, little Jean mumbled a 'merci' before retreating behind her mother again.

"Merci, Monsieur." The woman thanked him as Draco straightened up, "May you reunite with your family soon." She said with a kind smile before leaving with her daughter in tow.

It was that moment when Draco realized what Hermione must have felt when the old Muggle woman whom she had helped in carrying her staffs, gave her blessings that she be blessed with the most beautiful and innocent child in the world. Prior to this moment, that fragment of memory held a different meaning for him but now as he watched the happy little girl hopping alongside her mother, he understood what powers those apparently valueless words held.

'_I pray to Lord and I pray to Holy Mother that you have the most beautiful and innocent child in the world.'_

Yes, Hermione had been blessed with Adrian – the most charming boy that ever walked on this planet.

'_May you reunite with your family soon.'_

Draco sincerely hoped that like the previous one, this one also came true.

"When you are done with your staring, Draco Malfoy, you can come in." Dominique's sharp jibe reached his ears and not minding to retort he kept looking fixedly at the direction of little Jean.

"I wish I had a daughter like her." he said suddenly, not knowing what really brought out that particular comment. Considering the fact that Draco never really cared for a daughter and was appalled that Hermione had wished to have a daughter instead of a son, this proclamation was unprecedented.

"You want to kidnap her?" Dominique asked and huffing in displeasure, Draco turned his attention to his companion.

"Are you a pea brain or something?" he asked him coolly, "Which part of my statement said that I wanted to kidnap her? I just said I wish I had a daughter like her."

"What for?" Dominique asked back, indignantly, "As far as I know, Malfoys don't have daughters. Then why will you break your family traditions?"

"Which inept moron said that Malfoys don't have daughters?" Draco was beside himself in anger, "Where did my sister Lillian come from then? Did she spring out of earth one fine morning?"

"I meant the real Malfoys, Draco." Dominique was completely nonplussed, "Not the Chombrun Malfoys."

"Meaning?" Draco's temper was shooting up with each passing moment, "What you mean by 'not the Chombrun Malfoys.'

"Never you mind." Dominique was calm as he ushered a furious Draco inside the shop, "Come, let's talk over a nice glass of elf-made meads."

"I am in no mood for wines." Draco snapped, now looking around the shop with black and white tiled floor, shelves upon shelves of most exotic sweets and candies, air thick with the smell of rich cocoa, "You once said you are poor. Now I see what that poor means. This place is roaring in business and you are rolling in galleons." He said pointedly, glancing over the small shop that was crammed with kids and their parents.

"Who is the pea brain now?" Dominique snorted as he took off his apron and folded it neatly, "This is a candy shop Draco, not a jewelry shop. Most of the items that we sell here are very reasonably priced – two knuts, three sickles, one galleon. Besides, it isn't crowded like this always. It's the day before Hallowe'en and I thought any pea brain such as yourself would know that it is time to buy treats for kids."

That reminded Draco that he hasn't bought anything for his own kid though he has given one to a completely stranger girl whose name and features matched Hermione.

"This way." Dominique instructed Draco, showing him a tightly spiraled staircase at the back of the crowded shop, "I think I can manage to take an hour off." He examined the counters where three men and a woman in pink outfit and black apron were working tirelessly to cope up with the onslaught of weekend customers.

"You live here?" Draco asked, almost petrified at the idea that how could someone live in a place that was roaring with outsiders all the time and there was very little chance of privacy.

"No. I live on the Moon and this staircase will take me straight up there." Dominique rolled his eyes and started climbing them, two at a time.

Shaking his head in disbelief and wondering where his search for Old Clopin would lead him to, Draco followed suit silently.

His peer escorted him to the topmost floor where a door led them to a single room with a large terrace in front. It was very airy and sunlight poured in through the spacious windows. From the bed to the table to the book shelves or the broom that was propped against the wall, the place was very neat and clean considering that it belonged to a bachelor.

"Never been to a more disgraceful place, I guess." Dominique noticed Draco's slight frown as he looked around the small room, "I think you'll need to spend an extra hour in shower scrubbing away the stink of cheapness."

By this time, Draco's anger has subsided and he sat down on the bed, which was the only reasonable option if he considered the threadbare sofa, with a disdainful look, "I think I'll need an entire day to clean the filth. By the way, you should mark the day on calendar as 'the day honourable Draco Malfoy set his foot on my room' and celebrate it every year."

"Yeah I think I should do that and ask my future kids to celebrate it too." Dominique settled on the threadbare sofa on the room, "Now tell me what will you take? Tea? Coffee? Butterbeer?" he asked, "I know people like you don't take food in substandard places like this but don't worry. You can brush your teeth for an extra two minutes to clean the traces while taking that extended bath." He shrugged.

Draco smirked, "Butterbeer." He replied and Dominique took out his wand, "Because they are already canned and free from touch."

"Right." Dominique nodded and waved his wand to cast a non-verbal Summoning Charm, "So what was that little drama that was being staged before our shop? Draco Malfoy giving out sweets to a stranger girl? Has the world gone to dogs?"

"What has dogs got to do with any of these matters?" Draco liked the banters they had over perfectly normal things, "What's wrong if Draco Malfoy suddenly decides to give a little girl something she wanted so much?" he asked as two Butterbeer cans zoomed in.

"Wrong is not in the ac, Draco, but in the name." Dominique snatched his can from midair like an expert Keeper, "Real Malfoys never invest on anything unless they get back something in return."

"I don't know why you are differentiating between me and my uncle's family, Dominique, but I assure you both the families are linked with many charitable organizations." Draco retaliated, "And not all of them are for showoff purpose."

Dominique didn't respond and sipped his Butterbeer in silence, "So what brought you here, Draco?" he asked evenly, "I don't think you came here to hand out sweets among poor kids."

"No, I didn't." Draco replied, taking a swig from his Butterbeer, "In fact, I wasn't even planning to come here. It was by co-incidence that I found your shop and met that girl."

"Hmm." Dominique nodded absentmindedly, "And what was the incident before that co-incidence?"

"Do you know Old Clopin?" Draco asked directly, "He had an antique shop down that…"

"Who doesn't know Old Clopin?" Dominique cut off Draco with a loud snort, "Or more accurately absinthe Clopin. Why? Why him of all people?"

"Listen, Dominique, right now I am in no mood for nice little chit chat." Draco said impatiently, finally finding a way to reach that old crook, "If you know anything about him just spit it out so that I can go and find him."

"Fine." Dominique was, as always unfazed by Draco's insistent rant, "You can find him in his grave which is in St. Claude communal cemetery for wizards and witches." He replied plainly.

"What?" Draco spluttered and gripped the Butterbeer can tightly, "Clopin is dead?"

"Yes." Dominique answered, straight faced, "Why? Never heard of anybody dying before?"

Draco tsk'ed in annoyance, "When did he die? How?" he asked, crestfallen. With Clopin's death, his chance of looking for Hermione's locket was virtually impossible now. The locket could be anywhere.

"It's been almost three years." Dominique finished his drink and threw the can on the rubbish bin where it landed neatly, "He was a heavy drinker and was addicted to absinthe. I hope as a Potions researcher in the Ministry you know what absinthe is made of."

"Grand wormwood, green anise and sweet fennel." Draco replied, remembering the list of wines wormwood was used, "It's highly alcoholic and a powerful hallucinogen due to presence of wormwood in it."

"Right, Monsieur Potions researcher." Dominique sighed, "Clopin was, I said, heavily addicted to absinthe. He used to say it opens up his mind and he can work best when he is on absinthe. But it really got the better of him one day. We still don't know how it happened but some speculate that he must have used a spell or something and it caused a fire that couldn't be extinguished no matter how many counter spells were used. Within an hour he and his shop were burnt to a pile of ashes and rubble. What remained of him, mostly charred bones, was buried by the ministry officials in St. Claude's cemetery."

"Do you think it was Fiendfyre?" Draco couldn't think of any other inextinguishable fire though he was having difficulty in believing that that old rag as Clopin had the power to conjure such a dark magic, "But in that case other shops would have been affected too because Fiendfyre spreads like mad." He remembered his encounter with it in the Room of Requirements.

"I don't know." Dominique shrugged, "No one knows what really happened that night and that's why they refrain from answering any questions regarding him. Honestly speaking, Draco I can't blame them for that. The Ministry punishment for involvement in Dark Magic is very severe. It's either a Life Sentence in Château d'If without parole or a Kiss. And who would want to be in trouble for a man who killed himself over absinthe addiction?"

For Draco that explained why Clopin's neighbours kept their mouth shut. They must have taken him as an undercover Ministry official probing Clopin's mysterious death.

But that wasn't going to solve his problem regarding the locket he so desperately sought and Draco wondered where to begin now that almost all clues were burnt to ashes.

"Draco?" he heard Dominique called his name, "Can I ask you something?"

"What? Why I gave those truffles to that girl?" Draco suspected the rant over that topic wasn't quite over.

"No." Dominique shook his head, his light brown eyes directly on Draco's grey pair, "I want to know why that girl's mother said 'may you reunite with you family soon'." He asked solemnly.

As if a bomb has suddenly exploded, the room went very quiet. Draco stared at his peer unblinkingly, his heart beating almost near his throat. Numerous lies popped up inside his head, each far-fetched than the previous and he fisted his hand tightly, crumpling the Butterbeer can.

"Don't take me wrong, Draco, I have no intention to interfere in your private matters." Dominique's feature was extremely calm as he started, "In fact, I have no interest in anyone's private matters – not even Eva's, my girlfriend. But there is something about you that's very odd."

"Like?" Draco's voice sounded dead to himself.

"Take our first meeting for example. You said you are married when I said girls are staring at you and yet you don't have a wedding band in your left hand. You said you have a son and his name is Adrian but I have never seen you bringing him in during Quidditch practices or during our first match where you were a Seeker. You said you were in a bet with your wife when you lied to that postman and send that flock of owls to deliver a hundred letters but you never told me who won it when it was I who helped you. I can give you a list of things that I find untrue about your statement, Draco, but I don't want to embarrass you; that's not my intention. And now you buy truffles for a complete stranger girl and her mother prays that you reunite with your family soon. It makes one want to think that your family is actually de…"

"They are alive and well." Draco didn't let Dominique finish the rest of the sentence, realizing that he was right in his observation, "They are alive, Dominique and…and you know them." he stated.

"I know them?" Dominique frowned, "How?"

Draco rubbed his forehead wearily and closed his eyes. He knew if he answered that question it would inevitably lead him to some very unpleasant ones. But how long would he be able to hide the truth. Dominique was Eva's boyfriend and there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Eva knew the truth about Hermione and Adrian. The loathing look she had given him the night he got married to Hermione was enough to convey that.

'Don't tell him, Draco, don't tell him the truth.' The voice that taunted him when he was at his most vulnerable moments, said inside his head, 'Don't breathe a word about it. Lie, lie, Draco, lie. You are a brilliant liar.'

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

There was no way he was going to lie now.

"Yes. You know them Dominique." He opened his eyes and stated as solemnly as he could, "My wife is Eva's friend Jean Granger and my son is her son – Adrian."

As if another bomb has exploded, Dominique simply gaped at him.

"Jjjeeaannn?" he stammered, his brown eyes wide in undulated amazement, "Adrian?" he repeated after Draco.

"Yes, you heard me right. Jean and Adrian. They are my family." Draco didn't know from where all this courage was coming from all of a sudden, "I am Hermione Jean Granger's husband and Adrian's father." he proclaimed solemnly.

"That's why Adrian looked so familiar to me! He looks like you!" Dominique exclaimed softly and clapped on his cheek as if chastising himself over his foolishness, "I thought I have seen him before but I couldn't remember where. It was very crowded after the match was over. His eyes, nose, chin, lips…his hair…that particular shade of silvery blonde colour… they are all yours."

"Except for the curls." Draco added, "They are his mother's and it makes Adrian even more adorable than I ever was at the age of five and a half."

"Wow!" Dominique was still shocked, "Adrian is your son and Jean is your wife! Wow! But why would like to hide them from me? Especially when we are already related through Eva?"

Draco knew the moment of truth was coming and yet somehow he wasn't intimidated by it. He felt tired of carrying guilty secrets and now the burden has blown such out of proportions that even the act of breathing seemed like a horrible torture.

"Because I was afraid that Eva will tell you the truth." He replied honestly, "The truth about me and Hermione. The truth about Adrian. They are very bitter truths. And I wasn't prepared for it…wasn't ready for it to finally come out." He let out a heavy sigh, "But now I can't take it anymore. It's just eating me from inside…gnawing me…killing me and I…I want it…" he broke off and hung his head.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Dominique's voice, though dead calm was barely hiding a tone of concern, "Why are you so pale?"

Draco whipped out his wand and with flick, closed the door before casting a non-verbal Imperturbable Charm on it.

"Listen carefully, Dominique, you'll not judge Hermione for it. Nor will you blame or pity her." He warned him in a sibilant whisper that was determined, "You will not blame Adrian or pity him either. Because if you do that, Dominique, I'll perform my first and last murder by killing you."

Dominique looked half-puzzled and half-apprehensive, "Draco, I don't understand. Where does topic of this murder and killing comes from all of a sudden?"

Not replying his question, Draco walked and stood before one of the large windows that overlooked the busy streets below. He took a lungful of already cold air and looked up at the afternoon sky.

"I raped Hermione six years ago and Adrian is the fruit of that violent act."

The silence that followed was one of the longest he has ever encountered. It was eerie and heavy, like the truth he has just stated and it hung in the air like a black veil that separated him all his surroundings.

"It was during the war and the Dark Lord was using our place as his base against our will. Obviously there was no way we could make him go. They used to have Death Eater's meetings and…keep prisoners who were abducted in our cellar. Attending Hogwarts was mandatory that year and I had no option but to leave my parents in the middle of peril to go to Hogwarts. It was also required that all students should have their blood statused by the ministry and only pureblood were allowed to attend Hogwarts. Hermione being a Muggleborn was at run with his friends, hiding from the Ministry."

"I was at home for Easter. Mother insisted that I spent it at home and so I came. On the day of 29th March, some Snatchers brought an unconscious girl to our manor. My mother brought them inside. I didn't know it was Granger. I was upstairs, in my room when I suddenly heard my mother screaming for life. I thought one of those Snatchers have attacked her and bolted downstairs. I found Granger taking my mother as a hostage with her own wand. She threatened to kill her if she wasn't allowed to go."

Draco paused and bit his lips.

"I don't know what happened to me. The scene where my pureblood mother was taken a hostage by a mud…Muggleborn infuriated me beyond anything. I… I lost my temper…controls over my mind and body. I attacked her from behind and snatched away the wand from her hand. I dragged her by her hair and took her to our dungeon."

Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I beat her brutally and raped her there."

"Nostradamus! Draco!"

"I left her there like that…naked and bruised all over and went to cleanse myself. The elves took her to our cellar with the other prisoners – Ollivander - a wandmaker, a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood and a goblin. Eventually her friends came and rescued her."

Draco slowly let out a painful breath and opened his eyes.

"She became pregnant. When she discovered it, she thought I'll kill her and the baby. So she decided to leave…"

"Enough, Draco, enough! Please stop! Please spare me the horror of listening to such abominable act." Dominique cut in, his voice shaking from raw emotion, "I know the rest. Eva told me how Jean came to France when she was pregnant. How she fought to be what she is today. How she raised her son – Adrian. I know it all. I just didn't know that she was assaulted. Eva also didn't tell me that Jean was married to her rapist and I am not even interested to know how you did that. But if you that think your _truths_ will tarnish her image in my mind then you are very much mistaken." Draco could feel the heat and hatred in Dominique's voice, "She is an extremely brave woman…to decide to keep an unwanted baby…leave her country for it…give birth to him and raise him alone in a foreign country. It takes a lion's heart to be as brave as that, Draco, and nothing you say can change it. In fact, I respect her even more now. As for you, I don't know what to say. I never thought you were capable of doing that. Never. Especially after I saw how you beat the hell out of Loïc for calling your sister sexy. But remember, real men never hurt women."

"I am not a man, Dominique, I am a monster." Draco couldn't turn around and face his peer, "I am a monster and I deserve to die."

"Can you confess your crime before Wizengamot?" Dominique came to stand beside Draco, "Can you?" he asked solemnly.

"No." Draco replied truthfully, "I can't. My family name – Malfoy still commands some respect in the Wizarding world and if I confess my crime, it will ruin Hermione's hard built reputation. Not everyone is like you Dominique. Most people blame girls for their rapes – inappropriate clothes, inappropriate manners, the man being drunk and out of his wits, the girl being in the wrong place in wrong time. They try to justify their actions by blaming the woman. They'll judge Hermione for my crime and no matter what I say or do, that view can't be changed. But it's not even that. I shudder when I think what Adrian will do when he'll come to know the truth behind his birth. It'll shatter him for sure and he's the only kid I have now. I can't afford to let that happen, Dominique. I have already lost three sons before him." He turned his head sideways and looked at his peer.

Dominique was white faced and gaunt.

"You lost three sons?" he asked Draco, stunned, "Before Adrian?"

"They were from my first marriage to a woman named Astoria Greengrass. Our eldest son, Scorpius died when he was just two. The others died in their mother's womb and she followed them too." Draco replied.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry." Dominique's features were sincerely sad, "They were innocent. They shouldn't have paid for your crime."

"What do you mean 'they paid for my crime'?" Draco was appalled, "Why would they pay for it?"

"I don't know, Draco." Dominique seemed to regain some of his earlier confidence, "But think why would you loss all three of your sons? And your wife too? At least one of them could have survived. And why would you be left with nothing? Don't you think it's a silent payback for making an innocent woman sacrifice all she had for the sake of her son? Even to the point of marrying you?"

Draco didn't know what to reply, "But they died from a disease." He said desperately to rule out that horrible possibility.

"Be that as it may, Draco." Dominique said solemnly, "They died. All of them. And they were those whom you cared for. And you were made to face the truth; the truth that you confessed before me today. I am sure you must have forgotten all about had you not been brought to face the consequences."

In a sense, Dominique was right. Draco had forgotten the past for the sake of future.

"Yes, I did." he admitted shamefully, "I used to blame Hermione for it."

"There, you see. No crime goes unpunished." Dominique said solemnly, "You thought you could escape it and yet somehow you were punished brutally to make you come into your senses. But that doesn't explain why you confessed it before me now."

"I don't know myself. Malfoys never talk about their private lives. It's strictly prohibited." Draco sighed, "Maybe it's because I have no one. No one to talk to with an open heart." He said frankly, "Maybe I am remorseful for my acts. Maybe I want to get rid of these unwanted feelings and memories. Maybe like everyone I needed a release too. I don't know, Dominique, I just know that it's the right thing."

"I don't know what to say, Draco, I don't know what to feel." Dominique sighed and shook his head, "I mean, I am standing with a man who raped a woman when they were barely adults and I know that I should feel nothing but extreme repulsion. And I am feeling that. But somehow, seeing how you have suffered in past six years I can't but feel a bit sad for you too. You shouldn't have done that, Draco, you shouldn't have done that. Rape is a punishable crime."

"I know." Draco sighed too, "I know, Dominique. But I have never touched a woman against her will in my entire life."

"That's not an excuse to mitigate your crime." Dominique offered, looking down at the street below.

"No, it isn't." Draco agreed.

He felt strangely empty now. As if a mountain was moved away from over his chest; as if the invisible hands barring his breathing were removed; as if he could see, feel and live anew now that he has finally spoken the truth. For the first time, Draco understood the undeniable power of truth.

Truth was relief.

Truth was salvation.

"Does your family know about it?" he heard Dominique asking him.

"My mother and aunt knows." Draco replied, "My cousins don't."

"Do you plan to tell them too?"

"No. I can't. Lillian, my cousin whom I love like my own sister, will hate me the moment she'll come to know about it. Julian, I am sure will ask me to leave their home. Since my son is Claimed, he'll have to leave the Château too, with Hermione and right now I have no place to take them. Hermione told me on my face she will not go back to manor."

"So if you suffer, Draco, they are entitled to suffer too. Right?"

Draco wondered if there was a better way to put that like Dominique had done.

Yes, they were entitled to suffer together because neither Hermione nor Adrian was ready to accept him in their lives.

"Maybe." He commented vaguely, "But only for a while. After that, I am sure everything will be alright."

"How? Are you going to modify Jean's memory or slip her a Love Potion?" Dominique was back on action, "There is no way a woman like her will accept you. Ever."

"Neither." Draco replied solemnly, "I am going to give her all that she has lost for me. One by one. Every single one of them. After that I'm going to beg her forgiveness. True that I can't give her back that life she always dreamt of but Hermione has a very good heart. I can only hope that she'll forgive me and we'll start anew for the sake of the kid we share."

Dominique shook his head and sighed, "Complicated, Draco, that's very complicated. Very difficult. It's a war between a woman and a mother. But how are you going to know what she has sacrificed?"

"I have means." Draco said, smiling for the very first time, "Legal means."

"Is Old Clopin related to that legal mean?" Dominique arched a skeptic eyebrow.

"Very much so. He had a locket that Hermione sold to him when she first came to France." Draco explained, "It was her mother's last keepsake and she sold it because she was in desperate need of money."

"Understood." Dominique nodded wisely, "But we can't dig into his grave for that locket. Even if it was under his possession at that time, the fire must have destroyed it."

"We?" Draco didn't miss the plural form, "You are going to help me on this?"

"Why not?" Dominique asked back, "Don't think I am supporting you or glorifying your crime just because you confessed it to me. In my opinion, you have a long way to go Draco and I am just curious to see how it all ends."

"Better two than be alone." Draco murmured, "So how do you think I can collect information on that lost locket?"

Dominique tapped on his lips thoughtfully, "Let me think. I'll try to talk to Clopin's neighbours and see if I can wriggle anything from them." he suggested, "By the way, did you buy those chocolates for that little girl because…"

"Because her name is Jean and she has brown hair and eyes just like her." Draco knew that Dominique would eventually ask him about it, "Besides, Adrian loves truffles." He added and took out his money satchel.

"Keep your filthy money to yourself, Malfoy." Dominique shoved the pouch back into Draco's pocket and said indignantly, "It's Hallowe'en and Tricaud's still aren't that poor to take money for two boxes of truffles."

"They aren't filthy, Tricaud, I earned them." Draco said firmly.

"Then spend them well." Dominique said and opened the door, "Coming, aren't you?" he demanded.

"Where?" Draco asked, frowning at his sudden desire to leave.

"Where else? To the earth." Dominique rolled his eyes, "Have we spent enough time on the Moon? Or are you planning to reveal more dark secrets?"

Draco shook his head in disbelief. This man was more enigmatic than his aunt Audré.

Once downstairs, Dominique handed him another two boxes of truffle and Peppermint Toad.

"They for my nephew, Adrian." he gave Draco a warning look, "The Toads will hop inside your stomach."

Draco looked down at the boxes and then at his peer.

No, his friend.

Dominique wasn't his peer anymore. Somehow, through his actions he has shown Draco what real friends were like.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked the most logical question once he felt that he cared for the man now, "I told you the truth about me."

"I wish I could tell you the truth too, Draco, but it'll sound very harsh." Dominique replied, "Right now, I have to get back to my work. I am sure papa is wondering where I have disappeared."

It was then that a sudden idea popped in Draco's mind.

"Hey, Dominique, do you have Benedicks Bittermints?" he asked remembering the other half of his mission.

"Bittermints? Yes. Benedicks? No." Dominique replied, donning his black apron, "But why Benedicks?"

"They are Hermione's favourite." Draco answered, "Where can I get them?"

Dominique considered the question, "You can have a look at Betty Mundt's."

"Out of question." Draco dismissed the idea immediately, "Anywhere else?"

Dominique shook his head, "You can check the Muggle shops though." He suggested before walking behind the counter, "Anyway, see you later."

Draco nodded and left the candy shop.

Outside, it was already growing dark, the evening finally approaching and Draco just couldn't wait to see Adrian's reaction over his favourite sweets and also sort out a few uncomfortable truths with his mother.

He apparated back at Château, a new spring in his steps. The day had been an exhausting one and yet meaningful. This was the day he discovered the truth about Hermione, the truth about himself and confessed his crime to a man he only considered as his peer. He had also apologized to Hermione and asked for another chance. These were things he couldn't imagine himself doing even a month ago.

All in all, it was a good day for him except for a horrible nagging feeling in the back of his mind: that his wife and his sons had to pay for his crime against Hermione.

Narcissa was sitting alone in her suite when Draco entered it with a loud knock.

"Good evening, mother." He greeted her cordially, hiding the real intention behind his visit.

"Good evening." Narcissa said plainly, folding up what looked like a letter before gesturing Draco to take seat across her, "I was expecting you."

"You did?" Draco was pleasantly surprised at the idea that his mother was expecting him, "Here I am." He announced and smiled.

Narcissa, however, didn't smile back. She forcibly thrust the letter she was reading earlier into an envelope that bore an ornate 'G' and recognizing Greengrass coat of arms, Draco frowned slightly.

"Astoria's mother." Narcissa informed him curtly, looking very bitter all the while, "I never thought I'll live to see the day when I'll be called a murderer."

"Murderer?" Draco spluttered, flabbergasted, "Who…you mean Mrs. Greengrass…" he gave the crumpled letter a look of disbelief.

"Yes." Narcissa nodded, a lone tear escaping her right eye, "See how many honourable titles I have now? Rapist's mother? Murderer?" she let out a derisive laugh, "I wonder what's next?"

"You are not a murderer, mother." Draco was horrified beyond measure, "How dare she say that? How dare she call you a murderer? Enough is enough, mother. I have had enough of her baseless allegations that you didn't take proper care of Astoria. That she died because of you. But I am not having it anymore. I am going to sue her for…"

"No, Draco. You'll do nothing like that." Narcissa cut in before Draco could complete, "Now I understand what you meant when you said you'll not sue me for trying to give you an heir forcibly. You know about Royal Jelly. Don't you?"

Draco gulped. True that he came to seek the same truth from his mother but this wasn't how he had imagined it to be.

"I know you know, Draco." Narcissa was uncharacteristically solemn, "I know she met Audré. I know she told her. I am not a fool Draco."

"If it's a statement mother then I have nothing to say." Draco didn't know whether pursuing the topic would be a wise idea under the current circumstances. For one, Narcissa looked pale and sick and was in desperate need of consoling rather than more accusations. For another, he was deeply moved and sad by Audré's word about truth behind Astoria's death and in his anger, he spilled them on his mother.

Narcissa took a deep breath as if making up her about something and gave Draco a very calm look.

"I know you mourn Astoria's death, Draco." she started slowly, "I mourn it too. I mourn them all. Lucius. Astoria. Scorpius and your other unborn sons. I mourn them all, Draco, I mourn them all." She sighed heavily, "In our days, Draco, marriages were mostly arranged by parents in traditional pureblood families. We were Blacks - one of the core families of the Sacred Twenty Eight sect and like my other two sisters my parents arranged mine with one of the Crabbes."

"Crabbes?" Draco blinked, shocked, "You mean Vincent's father?"

"Yes, the very same." Narcissa nodded, "Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe were my grandparents and Blacks never married off their daughters unless they were related by blood. Like Sirius's mother, aunt Walburga was his father and my uncle Orion's first cousin. They said this kind of marriages ensured that the family wealth was kept among families and didn't pass outside it. Crabbes, Bulstrodes, Rosiers all are related to us by blood."

Draco was listening to his mother with rapt attention.

"But when Andromeda decided to marry that Muggleborn Ted Tonks and was therefore thrown out of home, it all changed. I was married off to Lucius as a punishment for trying to save her from Honour Killing."

"You told me all about it mother." Draco reminded her, impatient to know what happened next.

"Yes, I did." Narcissa said, "I told you how my early married life was. But I didn't tell you how you were born, Draco."

"What do you mean 'how I was born'?" Draco's voice was trembling now from a horrible anticipation. For a fleeting moment he envisioned himself as Adrian and a shiver went down his spine realizing how hard it was to stomach the truth.

"I miscarried twice before you were born." Narcissa said looking very white, "The first on my third month and the other on my second. Both were boys."

"But why?" Draco was shaking from head to foot now.

"I don't know. The Healers couldn't identify any cause. They said I was fine but somehow the babies were lost. And Medusa was livid that I have cost the Malfoys two successive heirs." Narcissa replied, "She gave me that Royal Jelly, told me not to fail her on a third time and desperate, I took it."

"I was born from Royal Jelly." Draco stated, finally seeing the hidden answer in his mother's words, "I was. Wasn't I?" he felt like an experiment that came out right rather than a human being.

"I had no choice, Draco. I needed to provide an heir to Malfoys, to Lucius. It was my duty as a pureblood wife and I did what was needed to be done." Narcissa said, defensively, "But I couldn't tell you that because I knew you'll not like it." she sighed, "I don't know what Audré told you about Royal Jelly but Astoria's mother got it totally wrong. I have no face to ask Audré what she heard about me or us, Draco, but Malfoys as far as I know, never used Royal Jelly in large scale. It was always used as a last resort; used only when a woman was unable to provide them a son. Why a son? Because the Malfoy property is Entailed and it will break if there is no male heir on the line. Like Sirius. He died without an heir and the Entail on Black property broke. That's why he was able to make a will and pass them to his godson Potter."

"You mean Scorpius wasn't conceived by Royal Jelly?" Draco was sitting on the edge of his seat, "You didn't give Astoria Royal Jelly?"

"No." Narcissa replied, looking shocked, "Why should I? She conceived him during your honeymoon in Italy. How was I supposed to know that?"

Draco slumped back on his chair. He hasn't felt this relieved in many years.

The truth that his mother wasn't responsible for Astoria's death brought on such a sense of release that Draco wondered how he has been living with it since he came to know about it. It was a strange mixture of feelings - of sadness, of lose, of respite and of grief.

"I know people harbour different kinds of misconceptions or theories about Royal Jelly." He heard Narcissa saying, "But not all of them are right. Royal Jelly simply increases the life span of female ovum. So that when they copulate with their partners, the male sperms, the ones that are lighter and faster swimmers can reach ovum and fertilize it. It makes sure that the child is a male. But some people think that all pureblood wives consume it in order to have a son or an heir. That's not entirely true."

"What's the truth then?" Draco asked, his heart beating fast.

Narcissa sighed, "Honestly, Draco, I don't know that entire truth myself. All I know is, I needed a son, an heir and I was unable to provide it naturally. So, when Medusa gave me Royal Jelly and explained what it did I took it without any second thoughts. And you were born. Safe and sound. Healthy. So, when Scorpius died and Astoria was planning to conceive again, I thought about you. I thought, like Royal Jelly saved you, it will save Astoria's next baby and I gave it to her with all good intentions. But it failed. Because she was hemophilic."

"Did you know that she was hemophilic?" Draco asked the most crucial question that would differentiate between a first-degree and second-degree murder.

Narcissa shook her head sadly, "Her mother never told me. I mean I knew that Aunt Hilda had it but I never enquired about her daughters or granddaughters. But now that I know it, I can understand her reasons behind it. Being hemophilic, Astoria was unable to provide a healthy male child to any man she would be married to. And since most purebloods must have at least one male child on the line, it would have been impossible to marry her off to a decent pureblood family. So, she took the opportunity when I asked Astoria's hand for you."

"So she was sacrificed? Like a scapegoat? All in the name of honour, heir and pureblood?" Draco finally deciphered the full meaning of their conversation.

"Honour?" Narcissa repeated, "You have no idea what the concept of Honour is Draco. You never saw the Blacks. My father died when you were merely two years or otherwise, he would've shown you the real meaning of Honour."

"Thank you very much, mother, but I think I am glad that he didn't live long to teach me that." Draco said, sullen, "I can understand that you aren't responsible for Astoria and my son's deaths, mother, but you never told me that she was my cousin. Otherwise, I wouldn't have consented on this marriage no matter what. But I did. Why? Because all my life I believed in that pureblood bullshit. All my life I parroted that belief; thought I must have a son. Why? Because we are Malfoys and they always have sons. They never die heirless. Their line has continued for a thousand years and it should never be broken. It is because of that crap that I never considered having a daughter. And look where it brought me today? The concepts, the beliefs that I worshipped stripped me off my most dear ones. Otherwise, Astoria would be alive now and we could be happy with live daughters than dead sons."

"Does that mean that you resent Adrian?" Narcissa asked, looking thoughtful, "That you'd have loved to have a daughter with Astoria than a son with Jean?"

"In all honesty, mother, I don't give it a damn now." Draco replied, remembering little Jean and his thought regarding her as his daughter, "Son or daughter they are my blood and I shouldn't have differentiated between them. I could've saved so many innocent lives." He sighed, "And I don't resent Adrian. He is still my son no matter how he was conceived or born and nothing in this world can change that fact." he said firmly and stood up, tired from all the truths, "What are you going to do with that letter?" he eyed the piece of parchment on the table.

"Today Monsieur Gustave sent Adrian a set of Charmed Origamis. Birds, horses, cows, lions." Narcissa didn't reply and said instead, "He was so delighted when they were flying and running around him and kept screaming 'I love grandpa' 'I love Grandpa'." She looked up at Draco, "I don't know what happened to me but for a moment, Draco, I thought he meant Lucius. His real grandpa." Her eyes filled with tears, "He got to hear that word – Grandpa from any of his grandsons."

Draco didn't know what to say in response. He knew his father's image of him didn't allow him to dream that big; to expect that he would've accepted Adrian as his grandson. But somehow it didn't make him feel sorry for the little boy; it made him sorry for the proud man who lost an opportunity to get to know a wonderful kid.

"You are not going to take that off. Are you?" he looked at her plain black attire.

"No." Narcissa shook her head, "Black for a Black. Till the end. That is the price for my crimes, Draco. The price of my lies. My pride. My wrong beliefs. The price of me failing as a mother. That's the path for me. Atonement."

Listening to his mother Draco wondered what was the price of his crime and way to his atonement.


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N: Thanks to Zeehana, Grovek26 and guest (SereniteRose), Cordee, Latina-pr, ramyfan and Mayisheea for their kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites.**_

_**** This chapter is first part of two part chapter that deals with many things previously mentioned and takes the story forward. Firstly I deal here with the issue of Hermione acting illogically sometimes when it is universally known and accepted that she is a very bright woman. In reply I'd like to say that rape is not an ordinary trauma or fear. It is very capable of leaving permanent damage on one's mind and incapacitating one for the rest of her or his life. Rape survivors sometimes behave in a way that seems illogical to others but they don't understand there is deep-seated fear in that person's mind, which unless eliminated, hiders their progress. So, when I took up this story, I tried to write them as closely as it is possible humanely. Secondly, what Adrian thinks about his father and what his little dream is will be revealed.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**** Many many many thanks to dear AMBERJANUS for her kind help on this chapter.**_

_****The description of Parc floral de Paris, Château and Unicorns were taken from Wikipedia and HP wikia.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. The link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult words and themes this Chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 69: The All Hallow's Eve (Part 1).**

Hermione wasn't expecting to receive a letter directly from Draco on early morning of Sunday, October the 31st. She had been awake only for five minutes, yawning and trying to remember the nice dream she had about her childhood when an official looking Grey owl flew into her bedroom without bothering to tap and dropped a letter on her lying form before flying out.

Curious and slightly annoyed at the arrogance of the bird, Hermione reached out and took the envelope that bore the seal of French Ministry of Magic and the name of an addressee underneath it.

To, Adrian T. Granger-Malfoy,

C/O Monsieur Draco L. Malfoy

Château de la Grange-Bléneau, Courpalay,

Ile-de-France, Republic of France.

Attached with it was a note in a handwriting that Hermione knew to below to none other than her damned husband. It wrote:

_J. Granger,_

_The owl came by the morning's post and I am redirecting it to the rightful person. Hope I haven't disturbed you or Adrian's sleep._

_D. Malfoy._

'Yes, you have.' Hermione thought furiously, regarding any morning starting with his name as a bad omen, 'That's the only thing you were born to do, you bastard, haunt me and my son.' Fuming, she tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter and held it above her eyes to read the contents. Beside her, Adrian gave a sleepy grunt and mumbled 'creepy…carrots.'

The letter read:

_Dear Master Adrian,_

_We cordially you invite to join the Ministry's annual Hallowe'en Fancy Dress Party and Trick-and-Treat Festival at 'Parc Floral de Paris' in 'Bois de Vincennes' that will start from ten o'clock onwards. Please show this letter to your parents so that one of them can accompany you._

_Sincerely, _

_Madame Proulx,_

_Dept of Woman and Children welfare._

_Ministry of Magic._

Deep in thought, Hermione folded the letter and slipped it into the official envelope.

Living with the Delacours for six years, Hermione knew that the Ministry arranged an annual children's festival in the floral gardens of Château de Vincennes – Parc Floral de Paris on the occasion of Hallowe'en that was attended exclusively by the Ministry employee's children. Adrian had been insisting her to take him there ever since he found out about it and listening to his best friend Gina's, who was Auror Jeunet's daughter, boisterous account of it, his demands grew until the day Hermione told him that he couldn't attend it since she worked in the Gringotts, not in the Ministry. She purposefully avoided the topic of his father for the kid was only four and a half year at that time and resolute to attend the festival at any rate, her son then resorted to his dear uncle Alexis to take him there. But since it was only open for children of those who worked in the Ministry and Adrian wasn't Alexis's son, it only increased Hermione's helplessness and embarrassments on the matter.

But this year the scenario was different. At long last her five and half year old son has been invited by a letter to attend the Hallowe'en Fancy Dress Party and 'Trick and Treat' festival because now his father, Draco Malfoy worked in the Ministry and Hermione couldn't deny that she felt a tinge of disappointment for not being able to provide that opportunity to her son. She had tried hard to be a successful woman and mother, tried hard to provide everything her son ever wanted but invitation for the festival was one of those things that she could never give him unless she changed her job. Never in her dreams, had she imagined that that opportunity would come through Draco and now that the letter was finally in her hand, she was reluctant to let Adrian go there.

'Why be so childish, Hermione?' a voice scolded her, 'What's wrong if Adrian goes there?'

'I don't want my son to have to do _anything_ with Malfoy.' Hermione replied firmly, 'He is _my_ son, not his and therefore he'll be going where I decide for him to go.'

'Why be so foolish? What's wrong if the kid attends the place he is been invited?' the voice asked her, sounding reasonable, 'Hermione, don't you think you are overreacting to everything that is related to Malfoy? I mean, I can understand your hatred for him but that doesn't mean that Adrian is going to pay its price. The boy is innocent and he is so excited about his new costume. You know how he always wanted to go there.'

'Listen, I am his mother not his enemy.' Hermione tried to fight back valiantly, 'I don't want to see my son unhappy. I'd rather be unhappy than him.'

'And yet you are doing something that will make Adrian unhappy in the end.' The voice said, 'Remember the time you didn't let him wear his blue T-shirt just because Malfoy was suddenly showing interest in blue? Remember how sad and angry he was for being scolded for someone else's ecstatic behaviour? Remember what happened when you tried to curse Malfoy when he was in that Quidditch tryout? Remember how fool it looked when you took off your jumper just because Malfoy said your needed more? Why Hermione, why? Why be so childish? Why be so illogical? Why let the hatred take the best of you? Why are you making yourself and your son suffer just because you are affiliated with Malfoy? Why?'

'Because…' Hermione knew that her inner voice was being right, 'Because I hate Malfoy with every fiber of my being!' She cried desperately.

'So do I, Hermione, so do I.' the voice said calmly, 'Do not think that we are separate entities. We are one, Hermione, you and I. I know how you feel. I know you how you worked hard to give Adrian all the happiness in the world. I know you are disappointed that you couldn't give your son this opportunity. I know why you don't want to share him with Malfoy and I don't blame you for it. But how long are you going to keep them apart? How long are you going to avoid any kind of contact with him? After all, they are father and son. You can't deny the fact that they are related by blood.'

'But…I don't want my son to be like him.' Hermione said, exasperated, 'He is a bigot rapist.'

'Do you remember what Julian told you the day he took you all for shopping?' the voice asked her, 'He said that as long as your love is there, Hermione, your son will not lose his path in darkness. He said that Adrian will never be derailed with you as his mother. True that that man jokes most of the time but I agree with him. Adrian is not Malfoy, Hermione, although he shares half a blood with that bigot man. Your son is far more intelligent and receptive than Malfoy ever could be. And it is time to let him go and see if your rearing was good enough.'

'But he is just a child!' Hermione cried, appalled, 'What if Malfoy tries to convert him? What if he tries to manipulate his young mind?'

'Don't panic, Hermione, please don't panic.' The voice said soothingly, 'Close your eyes, take a deep breath. Close your eyes, Hermione, just close your eyes and take slow and deep breaths.'

Defeated, Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm her inner turmoil.

'Yes…yes…that's more like it…' the voice was gentle like aunt Audré when she gave her those sessions, 'Yes…that's right….just take deep breaths and calm down, Hermione, just calm down. Okay?'

'Okay.' Hermione agreed. She felt her body relax considerably as more oxygen found their home in her overheated brain and after several minutes of silent breathing, her tension was receding slowly.

'Are you feeling better now?' the voice enquired gently.

'Hm.' Hermione nodded slightly, taking deep breathes.

'Then listen to me carefully.' The voice in her head started in a very even tone, 'You are a bright woman, Hermione. You always have been. Remember what Sirius told you the night you and Harry helped him to escape? He called you 'the Brightest Witch of your Age.'' It reminded her, 'You are the one who solved Snape's puzzle when she was merely a first year student. You are the one who made Polyjuice Potion when she was only twelve. You are the one who used Time Turner in her Third Year. It was you who discovered that Lupin was a werewolf. It was you who found out that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagi. It was because of you that Harry and Ron were not stranded in the middle of a war and finally defeated Voldemort. You saved them on numerous occasions, be it on Bill and Fleur's wedding or escaping from the Ministry of Magic or Godrick's Hollow or Luna's home or Gringotts, Hermione, you saved them with your quick wit and outstanding intelligence. Then why can't you save yourself now?'

'Don't think that I am not trying to save ourselves.' Hermione said, 'I have already coerced Malfoy into a deal that I know he'll never succeed in. I have even decided to keep an eye on him to find out what he is up to. What else can I do? You know I am stuck in this marriage until I find a way out.'

'No, Hermione, you are not stuck.' The voice countered, 'You were but not anymore. Your mum saved you, remember?'

'Yeah, she did.' Hermione agreed solemnly, 'She rescued me from that awful quicksand and aunt Audré told me that it represents that I am free from my inner fears and insecurities for Malfoy. But that doesn't mean that I am not Malfoy's wife. We are still a married couple.'

'You might be, Hermione, but the upside is now you are free from what was preventing your progress.' The voice was calm and reassuring, 'True that with time you conquered some of your outward fears for Malfoy but your inner fears about him resurfaced the moment he said that loves you. All your previous insecurities about him returned and you started having those horrible nightmares about pregnancy and Adrian's kidnapping. But now that your mum helped you to conquer them you can finally move forward and like Audré said, take control of your life. Tell me, Hermione does Malfoy affect you anymore? His presence? His words? Anything? Does it affect you the way it did before?'

'No.' Hermione replied, honestly 'I feel nothing.'

'See, you are free now.' the voice said, 'Free from all your fears about him. Now do you understand why the Ministry keeps those Dementors to guard Azkaban? Because, those creatures suck out every bit of hope from a man and replaces it with fear. It makes those unfortunate people to be stuck inside their heads. It is not those bars that imprison them there, Hermione, it their heads where they are imprisoned and because of it they lose their power to think properly. Long term imprisonment can make them insane.'

'Draco Malfoy was that Dementor in your life. The fear of that violent act stuck you inside your head. With time you forgot some of it but meeting him again after six years and later on your marriage with him flared it all up. It made you extremely frightened and sad, vulnerable and unsecured. And no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't get it over because the fear was deep seated. Like those prisoners of Azkaban, you were also stuck inside your head. It was hampering your logical thinking process. There was also the grief of letting Alexis go, the man you were slowly starting to rely upon and love.'

'But in your dream your mum helped you to overcome those fears and suddenly you realize that Malfoy doesn't affect you like he used to do before. Also you are determined to think about your future without Alexis. So, those feelings that were barring your judgment – fear and grief – are gone. Now you are the old Hermione again: the old fearless Hermione and I want you to think just like her.'

'I am trying.' Hermione said with all sincerity.

'Then you must have understood what I meant, Hermione, when I said it is time to let him go and see if your rearing was good enough. I hope you'll not be acting like a foolish anymore; like you once did.' The voice was serious now, 'Stopping Adrian from meeting his father will not stop Malfoy from coming after him. It will simply make him more desperate and he'll resort to unthinkable measures. He'll continue doing everything in his power to get Adrian. Then why not play the game on his own terms? Just like aunt Audré is playing with Metzner? Lose a few small battles to win the war.'

Hermione was listening to her inner voice with rapt attention.

'Let Malfoy get access to Adrian. Don't stop him anymore. Pretend like you've come at terms with him for the sake of your son and let them spend some time together. It will serve three purposes: one, it'll clear your insecurities that your son will follow Malfoy's path if he mingles with him; two, Malfoy will finally understand that he can't have his son after what he did to him and you and three, it'll divert his attention to Adrian and if you observe him closely during that time his real intentions behind that apology will eventually come out. Don't make the same mistake like you did in you sixth year when you didn't believe what Harry said about Malfoy's fishy movements. Remember, Malfoy is Malfoy and he can't feign forever. He is bound to show his true colours some time and you are going to discover it. And when you find out every single weakness he has, Hermione, you can use them against him when you challenge that Claim. You'll also be able to prove to him that no matter what he does Adrian, as Julian so rightfully stated, will be anchored to the goodness of his mother.'

Listening to her inner voice, the wheels of Hermione's head started moving at their usual top speed. She felt like her true self again; the self that was logical, tactical and wouldn't bend before any pressure no matter how heavy it was.

'Where were you all these days?' she asked her own self, 'I missed you.'

'I know you did but I was here, inside you, Hermione.' her inner voice replied calmly, 'I have always been. You just couldn't hear me before because you were too traumatized.'

'Thank you, Hermione.' Hermione smiled gratefully.

'Anytime.' The voice replied and was gone.

Armed with her new mission and resolution Hermione read the letter once again. This time it sounded different; it was not a defeat but a wonderful excuse to begin executing her new plans for Malfoy. True that she had agreed with Audré to observe Malfoy closely but she lacked a definite stratagem for it. She just couldn't go and ask her rapist to walk into their lives; that would sound like a horrible defeat before the Slytherin not to mention too suspicious too and Hermione no matter how desperate she might be, wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

But with the Ministry letter, she finally had the pawn she needed to play with.

Hermione turned sideways and looked at the innocent face of her sleeping son.

He looked even more innocent while sleeping and she just couldn't get enough of him.

"Little rabbit! Adrian! Mama's little rabbit!" she stroked his messy curls gently and called, "Wake up! Wake up and look what you have got!"

In response, Adrian simply grunted in sleep.

"Rabbitty boo! Wake up! Wake up, rabbitty babbity boo." Hermione really loved these moments when her son wouldn't like to be awakened.

"Mama! Please! I want to sleep!" Adrian cried sleepily and snuggled more firmly against Hermione.

"Okay, then I think I'll send back the letter you got from the Ministry." Hermione said, feigning disinterest.

As soon as the word 'letter' reached his ears, Adrian's eyes flew open.

"LETTER?" he bellowed loudly and sat bolt upright, "I GOT A LETTER?" his still sleepy eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged and took up the envelope, "Let's see what it says." She said dramatically, "To, Adrian T. Granger-Malfoy. Château de la Grange-Bléneau, Courpalay." She read out loud, "Do you think you know who this _Adrian T. Granger_ is?" she asked her son arching amused eyebrow.

"THAT'S ME! ADRIAN THOMAS GRANGER! GIVE IT HERE!" Adrian exclaimed happily and tried to grab his letter when Hermione jumped out of her bed and held it above her head.

"I don't think you are going to get that too soon." She declared as Adrian jumped to his feet and tried to grasp the letter that was held too high for his little stature, "Mama is in one of her moods now." she declared.

"GIVE ME MY LETTER!" Adrian demanded, jumping up and down on the bed to reach Hermione's hand, "GIVE ME MY LETTER, MAMA!" he insisted.

"Take it." Hermione offered before running around the bed and within seconds Adrian jumped down the bed and followed her.

Hermione hadn't felt this happy for many many years. It was as if she was back in her first years with her friends when Harry almost swallowed the Snitch and won Gryffindor their match against the Slytherins; as if she has just come round and joined the whole school in Great Hall in celebration of defeat of the Monster of Slytherin and closure of the Chamber of Secrets; as if they were in their Hogsmeade visits in their third year with Harry scaring off Malfoy and his sidekicks under Invisibility Cloak; as if the ice between her best friends Harry and Ron had broken and them three were reunited after the first task of Triwizard Tournament; as if she was sitting beside Ron in the Hospital Wing when he said 'her-own-nee' after being poisoned and discovering that the redhead really loved her; as if they were dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding and falling asleep in Grimmauld's Place holding each other's hand.

It was a state of unconditional happiness where Hermione could no longer feel Malfoy's ominous presence in her mind; it was clean once again, free from the pollution of his fear, free from doubts and misery. It was the happiness where Malfoy and his memories weren't breathing down her neck.

For the first time in her life Hermione realized what Dobby must have felt the day he was freed by Harry.

Freedom!

It was a small word and yet there were such depths in it that only a person recently released from captivity and be able to live without any obstacle or hindrance could understand the true meaning of it.

It was like looking at the sky without the metal bars of that tiny window at the far end of cell.

Discovering the coolness of fresh morning air that flowed touching her nostrils.

Looking down at your hands without chains of servitude and walking free without the jingling noise of it.

She was finally free now, Hermione was free!

She was free just like Gwyn was when she flew across the sky with the rest of the flock.

"Come, Gwyn, let's fly together!" Hermione called her pet before leaving her bedroom and the bird followed her silently.

She bolted downstairs and ran around the sitting room, kitchen and the small garden holding the letter jubilantly as Adrian cantered behind her, trying to retrieve his letter from his naughty mother. It reminded her of Percy running up and down the Gryffindor tower to recover his Head Boy badge from his twin brothers: Fred and George.

"MAMA, GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" he was still clad in his red pajamas as he pursued Hermione around their gardens before she ran into the sitting room again, "IT'S MY LETTER!"

"Catch me if you can, little rabbit. I am going out." Hermione challenged him before running out of their quarter closely followed by her son and pet dove.

She was free at last.

Why not celebrate it in the Château's bigger gardens?

•••••

Draco had turned on his parallel radio the moment he forwarded the Ministry owl with his note attached to it.

He was eager to find out Adrian's reaction on receiving his first ever letter.

Last night had been one of the longest of his twenty four year old life; a night that he spend pondering over his past and questioning himself over it. He knew the truth about the Royal Jelly now; he knew what claimed the lives of his innocent wife and sons. Dominique had been right in a sense that they have paid the price of his crime – the crime of bigotry, cruelty, pureblood madness and violence against an innocent woman. He knew the truth behind his own birth now; that his mother had resorted to Royal Jelly in order to give the Malfoys an heir to keep their line continuing. But even with all the truths weighing down his chest, Draco felt strangely empty. At least he was one lie less now; his confession to Dominique had made sure of that.

Morning came in the wings of Aurora and Draco watched the sunrise from his balcony, his unslept eyes fixed at the eastern horizon. When the Ministry owl came with the first morning post at around seven, he didn't wait to open it once he read the name of the addressee on it. He left his couch, scribbled a note to Hermione and attached it to the envelope before sending the owl to its new destination: Hermione's Fideliused quarters.

Now he was sitting before the radio, all his senses concentrated on it.

At first, no sound came.

'Well they must be sleeping, Draco. Wait till the owl delivers the letter.' he told himself, waiting for the ruffling sound of the owl feather as it delivered the letter to Hermione.

Another fifteen minutes passed and still no sound came through the radio.

'Did it miss the Fideliused quarter?' Draco tuned the knob of the radio and tried to concentrate more on the faint but crystal clear sounds that were mostly yawning and sleepy grunts, 'But as far as I know the Fidelius doesn't affect animals.'

Another twenty minutes passed and when Draco was considering whether he should go out to investigate the matter personally a voice froze him.

"_Little rabbit! Adrian! Mama's little rabbit!"_ it was Hermione's sleepy voice, _"Wake up! Wake up and look what you have got!"_

It was the moment Draco had been waiting for eagerly, "Yes!" he punched jubilantly in the air and sat straight on his bed, keen to find out more.

"_Rabbitty boo! Wake up! Wake up, rabbitty babbity boo."_ Hermione's voice cooed and Draco had to accept that he just couldn't get enough of it; he just loved it when she used that tender tone to talk to their son.

'Rabbitty boo?' he snorted playfully, grinning all the while, 'I'd have killed anyone who dared to call me that. Think of having a mother like Hermione Granger.'

"_Mama! Please! I want to sleep!"_ hereby came Adrian's violent sleepy protest through the radio.

"Yes, Hermione, my son wants to sleep. Don't disturb him." Draco chastised her, taking sides with his son and imagining that they were in the same room with no barrier of space and magic between them.

"_Okay, then I think I'll send back the letter you got from the Ministry."_ Hermione wasn't less tricky either. The Gryffindor knew what bait to use and when.

"_LETTER?"_ Adrian's bellow almost shook the chandelier in Draco's bedroom, _"I GOT A LETTER?"_

"Yes, son, you have got a letter." Draco announced jubilantly, as if the letter was actually intended to him rather than his little son.

"_Maybe."_ Hermione replied playfully, _"Let's see what it says. To, Adrian T. Granger-Malfoy. Château de la Grange-Bléneau, Courpalay. Do you think you know who this Adrian T. Granger is?"_

His elation evaporated, Draco frowned slightly now noting how Hermione deliberately omitted his surname when addressing Adrian.

"_THAT'S ME! ADRIAN THOMAS GRANGER!"_ Adrian exclaimed happily._ "GIVE IT HERE!"_

Draco scowled this time. Even his son seemed reluctant to use his father's surname.

"_I don't think you are going to get that too soon. Mama is in one of her moods now."_ Hermione's voice declared.

'Hermione is in one of her _moods_?' Draco asked himself, his heart still tingling with the unpleasant discovery about his surname.

"_GIVE ME MY LETTER!"_ Adrian's voice demanded through radio, _"GIVE ME MY LETTER, MAMA!"_

"Why? Isn't she giving it to you?" in his mind's eye Draco imagined a Hermione holding the letter high up in the air and Adrian jumping up and down to get it from her clutches.

"_Take it. Come, Gwyn, let's fly together!"_ Hermione offered instead and Draco heard her running footsteps taking her voice evidently downstairs.

The sound of another pair of jumping feet hitting the ground suggested that his son has taken up the challenge and was after his mother now.

"Catch her, Adrian, catch her." Draco was excited as if he was listening to a blow-by-blow commentary of a high-voltage Quidditch match on radio where Adrian was the Seeker and Hermione was the Snitch, "Don't let her take away your letter. You are half a Slytherin, man! Don't make me lose my face before that naughty Gryffindor!"

"_MAMA, GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" _Adrian was slightly panting as he chased his mother, _"IT'S MY LETTER!"_

"Yes, Hermione, it's his letter!" Draco reminded her, forgetting that he wasn't actually there with them.

"_Catch me if you can, little rabbit. I am going out!" _Hermione's voice provoked Adrian.

"Going out? Going out where?" Draco was at a loss of words, "Where are you going Hermione?"

Thousands of possibilities popped up in his head each far-fetched than the previous before a loud cry reached his ears.

It was coming from the gardens below and as if he has been electrified, Draco jumped out of his bed and rushed into his balcony.

Leaning against the balustrades, he could see Adrian still in his red pajama chasing a joyful Hermione who was in her blue night dress. It seemed as if someone has blown a new spirit into her for she was happy like a bird just out of cage and running like a five year old girl. As he watched them from his balcony, she reminded Draco of little Jean and his new yearning for a little daughter like her.

How adorable it would look if he had a daughter who looked just like Hermione?

With her voluminous brown curls!

With her enticing brown eyes that captivated Draco!

And with her innocence and purity of soul!

How wonderful it would be to have a daughter just like Hermione!

And he would name her…

"OUCH! MAMA!" Adrian's loud exclaim brought Draco out of his musings and focusing on them he found Adrian crouching down, holding his left ankle painfully.

Hermione was beside him in the next second.

"What happened, little rabbit, what happened?" she was horrified as she almost threw herself on the grass beside Adrian and bend down to have a closer look of the apparently injured limb, "Oh, no! Did you sprain your ankle?" she cried out in anguish, "Mama is so bad, Mama is so bad!" she carefully took Adrian's left foot and massaged it, "Mama caused it and she is so so so bad!" she slapped herself, forgetting the letter.

"Merlin!" Draco was horror struck. He was planning to take Adrian and Hermione to the Fancy Dress Party and now his child has sprained his leg! Appalled, he was almost at the door to go to them when Adrian's joyful cries pierced his eardrums.

"GOT IT!" he announced triumphantly, "I GOT MY LETTER!"

Turning back Draco almost crashed on the balustrade and looked down, his heart beating in his throat.

Down at the garden, Hermione looked as dumbstruck as him above when Adrian snatched the letter from her hands and waved it before her nose gleefully.

"You cheated with Mama!" she blinked and so did Draco. None of them could believe that their little son was capable of such horrific tricks.

"It's not cheating." Adrian shook his head fervently, "I just tricked you. Today is Hallowe'en." He reminded her of the grand occasion, "And this is my treat." He showed Hermione the letter.

"You filthy little…" Hermione couldn't finish before she flattened her son on the ground and started tickling him ferociously, "You dare to trick Mama…hmmm…you tricked Mama…" her fingers ran all around Adrian's sensitive spots and the little boy wriggled and roared in laughter, "…just for a letter…and then you smart mouth me…"

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Draco shook his head, laughing in synchrony with Adrian and Hermione, "Though I truly mean that as a compliment, you little Slytherin."

It was one of the best mornings of his life, starting it with a healthy dose of laughter with his wife and son.

•••••

Narcissa opened her bedroom door and an involuntary gasp escaped her.

Adrian was standing before her donning his new Creepy Carrots costume. It seemed to enhance the little boy's innocent features that resembled so much his father. A few of his silvery blonde curls were poking out of the hat Hermione made for him with the green stem on it and under the Illusion Charm Narcissa had cast, the goggling eyes were frowning severely at her and the comical grin planted on the face of the Creepy carrots was ever more increasing with time.

"Hoohahahaha…." It laughed with a nasty sound making all of them jump slightly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." She heard Hermione's voice greeting her and looked up to find the boy's mother standing behind him, "Thought you'd like to see Adrian in his new costume."

"That's…wonderful." Narcissa was short of words to convey her gratitude to the woman who was too kind upon a woman whose son had assaulted her, "I can't thank you enough for it." She said truthfully.

The night after confession to Draco had been a tough one for Narcissa and she spent it sleepless on her bed reading and re-reading the letter from Astoria's mother. The woman she once knew to be her friend and cousin was now accusing her of murder of her daughter Astoria and it hurt Narcissa to even think that someone could take her as a person of such derogatory mental state. Astoria was her daughter-in-law, the woman her son was deeply in love with and the mother of the future Malfoy heirs. Needless to say that she was a pureblood and related to the Sacred Twenty Eight, very few of whose esteemed bloodline now remained. It was unimaginable that someone could think that she would intentionally give Astoria something that could claim her life as well as the child she bore.

It was Audré who rescued her from her perilous thoughts early in the morning. She brought in the morning coffee with breakfast and they drank together in silence until Narcissa mustered enough courage to ask her what she knew about the Royal Jelly.

"Mrs. Greengrass told me about it when I met her in Malfoy Manor during my visit in England." Audré confessed plainly, as if they were talking about latest fashion in Parisian women, "Is something wrong?" she asked her.

In reply Narcissa simply handed her the letter and Audré read it silently.

"Seems like she harbours a deep hatred for you." she commented folding back the letter and returning it to Narcissa.

"She lied to you, Audré." Narcissa was desperate to clean her name as a murderer, "Had I know that Astoria is hemophilic I'd never have given her Royal Jelly. I loved her. She was like my daughter."

Audré sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Then why would she say such a thing?"

"Because she wants to blame someone for her own foolishness!" Narcissa cried, "Draco and Astoria were in Italy for their honeymoon when their first child Scorpius was conceived. How was I supposed to get there? Besides, how was I supposed to even know that Astoria was planning to conceive? Do you think she'd share with me her conjugal life with her husband? Do you think any woman in her right mind would that?"

"No, I don't think so." Audré admitted, looking thoughtful.

"See how cleverly this woman lied to you?" Narcissa said, shaking her head in disbelief, "After the war was over the purebloods were under pressure because most of them were affiliated with the Dark Lord. It was then that we decided to help each other out of this mess and Astoria's father, Ebenezer Greengrass, was the reason Lucius could escape with a lighter sentence. He lobbied for him and for us; convincing everyone that we had no choice but to obey Dark Lord's orders for he was using our place as his Base. Do you think I'd kill the daughter of the man who was our good friend and incur his wrath?"

Audré shook her head.

"I am not telling that Royal Jelly wasn't used. It was used." Narcissa said, feeling that she needed to clarify the point with Audré too, "But only as desperate measure. I don't know if Medusa took them every time she conceived. She could have. With her cruel and narrow minded nature, it was possible but she never lived to tell me the tale. She died when I was five monthes pregnant with Draco and honestly, Audré, I can't say that I was very sorry for it. She was such an abusive woman that her death brought relief in my life. I kind of bloomed after she died and my pregnancy went well until Draco was born. So, when Astoria was having difficulty in conceiving I thought I could help her with Royal Jelly. I didn't know that she was hemophilic."

"But even with that, Narcissa, she could've lived had she not been under pressure to provide an heir to the Malfoys." Audré said reasonably, "Maybe that way the Entail would've broken but so many innocent lives could be spared in its stead. Tell me Narcissa, what is more important? Money or life?"

Narcissa knew the answer was latter.

"Draco was very upset last night when I told him everything." she confessed quietly, "We seemed to have made the wrong choice."

Audré was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupted her and Narcissa left her bed to find Adrian standing before her.

"I bet you won't find a cuter carrot in farmer's market." She crouched down before Adrian and took his little hand in hers before kissing it gently, "You look wonderful, grandson."

"But I am supposed to look creepy!" Adrian protested, looking disheartened.

Narcissa clutched over heart in feigned horror, "Grandma is an old woman, Adrian. She has a very weak heart. She'll die if you try to frighten her with your creepy looks. Please spare her." she pleaded with wide blue eyes.

"Okay." Adrian tiled his head sideways, "I'll not be creepy with you." his grey eyes wide with honest emotion.

"Thank you very much, good boy." Narcissa smiled and straightened up, "Jean, why don't you come in?" she offered Hermione as Adrian hopped in and jumped into the arms of Audré.

"No, thanks." Hermione replied from the threshold, "It's already past ten and we are getting late for Adrian's Fancy Dress Party."

"There is Trick and Treat too." her son added from Audré's lap, "Grandma Audré, do you know I got my letter today? Now I can go there. Like Gina."

"Trick and Treat?" Narcissa asked, puzzled, "I thought it was something like 'Trick or Treat'. What about that letter? And who is Gina?" she asked Hermione.

"Gina is my best friend." It was Adrian who replied happily, "Her papa is Auror at the Ministry. Every year she gets a letter to go to Trick and Treat party. And I couldn't. But this year I got my letter too."

"Why? Why didn't the Ministry invite you there?" Narcissa was beside herself in astonishment.

"Because the party is only for the kids whose parent or parents work in the Ministry and Jean works in Gringotts." Audré replied with a deliberate look at her and Narcissa understood that she was not to pursue the matter anymore, "Every year, the Ministry arranges a children's festival called 'Trick and Treat' on the occasion of Hallowe'en.' The theme is very simple. You do a trick and win a treat. They also give prizes for the most innovative costume and I bet our little creepy carrot is going to scare the living daylights out of everyone." She kissed Adrian on his forehead and the carrot costume let out another shuddering laugh in approval.

"I am going to win a lot of treats too." Adrian piped.

"Adrian, we can talk later." Hermione said checking her watch, "We are getting late."

With a jump Adrian landed on the floor and ran to his mother.

"Goodbye grandma Audré." He waved his hand at them, "Goodbye grandma Narcissa. I'll bring a lot of treats for you." he promised them.

"Goodbye." Narcissa waved back, tearful now, "Your old grandma will be eagerly waiting for you."

Even after Hermione took leave with her son and Adrian followed his mother happily, Narcissa couldn't shake off the feelings that she always felt when Hermione and Adrian were in vicinity.

It was a strange mixture of guilt, pleasure, sorrow and pride.

Guilt for being responsible for what happened to Hermione.

Pleasure for having a wonderful grandson like Adrian.

Sorrow for her own son Draco's sufferings.

And pride of being a grandmother at last.

"I wonder what that woman is made of!" Narcissa commented sitting on her bed, still overwhelmed, "If I were raped and married to my rapist I wonder if I ever could forgive his mother for what happened to me."

"It's Jean, Narcissa." Audré reminded her, "She is the woman she fractured her sound arm for her son. I bet none of us could have done that."

Narcissa sighed, agreeing internally with Audré.

"I don't think I'd have kept the child that was conceived from such a violent act." She said unabashedly, "I'd have aborted it."

"Most women would do that. And it's legal too." Audré said calmly, "But that is why Jean is so different from everyone. She kept a child no one wanted and sacrificed everything she had for it."

"Motherhood is such a strange thing, Audré." Narcissa didn't know any other way to put it, "It makes a woman take unthinkable measures to protect her child." She remembered the Unbreakable Vow with Snape and lying to Voldemort about Potter's death.

"Indeed." Audré commented mysteriously.

•••••

Hermione didn't know if she had ever seen her son happier than this.

Leaving Narcissa's suite she and Adrian headed for the Apparition Point where she was sure Malfoy would be waiting for them. It didn't require one to have two brains to understand that as Adrian's legal guardian and a Ministry official, Malfoy would be required to accompany them to formal occasions and after this morning's revelations, Hermione couldn't deny that she was no way irritated by it.

In fact, she was eager to test her theory and sure enough when Adrian saw the tall stature of that arrogant man standing beside the apparition point, he groaned.

"Mama, is Monsieur going with us?" he enquired, looking not too pleased about it.

"Yes." Hermione's heart was swelling like a balloon in elation, noting the tone of disappointment in Adrian's voice, "Why? Aren't you happy?"

"No." Adrian replied curtly, "He's creepy."

"What? How?" Hermione was surprised this time.

Adrian gave a sideways glance at his mother as the approached Draco, "He comes suddenly. Goes suddenly. Then he says hello and shakes hand with me. He is very creepy." He opined.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did none and made her features as expressionless as possible.

Draco was wearing a plain white shirt and blue neck tie over grey trousers this morning and Hermione didn't give him or his blue tie more than a disinterested glance before taking Adrian's right hand silently. She knew he was doing to all these to gain her attention and there was no way she was going to give him that pleasure. Besides, these trivial things didn't matter to her anymore.

"You are looking very scary in that costume, son." Draco's eyes roved up and down Adrian's creepy carrot costume, "May I take your hand?" he asked calmly, offering his hand which the little boy took after a cautious glance.

"I'll apparate us to that Park." Hermione said to the air, "I know it quite well."

"Please allow me, Granger. I've already been there." Draco said solemnly.

Hermione shrugged carelessly. The less words were exchanged between them, the better.

At her approval, Draco grasped Adrian's hand a little more firmly and turned them on the spot.

They appeared seconds later in the grounds of Château de Vincennes, a huge 14th century French castle and former residence of kings of France. Parc Floral de Paris was a public park and botanical garden within the vast gardens of the former royal Château. It featured a large outdoor concert stage called the Delta; a restaurant and a cafe; large and small exhibition halls; an art gallery; a large playground for kids and a miniature railway track. Hermione had been there several times with her friends when she took Adrian solely to visit the annual flower shows.

As soon as they apparated, Adrian let go of Draco's hand and tugged Hermione forward.

"MAMA, COME!" he urged and almost dragged Hermione behind her.

There were two entrances to the park. One through the Château and the other through a road called the Route de la Pyramide – one that Hermione usually took. But since Draco has apparated them to the Château grounds, she had to take the route the visitors took when they entered from the Chateau de Vincennes - passing through a forest of cedars and oaks to arrive at the central element of the composition, the _Vallée des Fleurs_ or Valley of Flowers. The flowers in the Valley of flowers were changed each year, according to the chosen theme.

It was her and Adrian's first time in the festival and like her son, Hermione didn't know where to look first.

The valley flowers were orange and black daisies, artfully draped with thin sparkling spider webs while from the tree branches hung carved pumpkins of variable sizes – all cackling and sniggering manically. Hundreds of live skeletons were walking down the winding roads, scaring the little kids who came with their parents with their wide toothy grins and eyeballs that popped out occasionally. Thousands of bats were flying around them in broad daylight, their eerie screeching making it difficult to listen anything. To top it all, the weather had been turned to look grim and grey with clouds that were shaped like hounds, werewolves and giant spiders.

Adrian was beside himself in wonderment and he kept pointing at different things.

"Look, Mama, the clouds…"

"…The skeletons…"

"…The bats…"

Joggling behind her son, Hermione passed a group of headless jugglers who were using their own skulls. Galloping sound of hooves whooshed passed them and Hermione turned around to find the members of the Headless Hunt playing polo with their own heads. Ironically it reminded her of Nearly Headless Nick.

The Fancy Dress Party and 'Trick and Treat' festival was being held at the large playground inside the park. The Muggle contraptions have been removed and in its place stall after stall after stall with wildest tricks imaginable have been erected by the Ministry.

With all the hustle and bustle, Hermione had forgotten completely that Draco was accompanying them and when the witch in a banshee costume standing under the large entrance gate greeted them asking for Adrian's letter, did she felt him standing behind them silently.

"Thank you Monsieur and Madame Malfoy for coming." She smiled and ticked on her board, checking beside their names, "That must be Master Adrian." she looked down at the little boy who was wide eyed, "So, what is this costume?" she asked looking half-amazed and half- skeptic.

"It's a Creepy Carrot." Adrian replied and the costume let out a laugh in agreeentm, conveying that it was indeed very creepy.

"Right. Adrian Granger-Malfoy is a Creepy Carrot for the Fancy Dress Party." The witch at reception noted it on her board, "I must say I have never seen anything like this before." She confessed openly.

Hermione thanked her before entering the festival with her son. She was determined to ignore Draco as much as possible and soon she was lost in the sea of kids who were getting bewildered with 'Trick and treat'.

There were tricks on balloon poking where the right balloon poked would shower the kid with chocolate beans and wrong balloon poked would release another ten balloons, making the game more difficult. Every kid was given three turns to poke the right one from a flock of balloons all of which would shout 'poke me, poke me I am the right one' to confuse the kid and Adrian poked his one on his second turn and winning himself a set of Gemenio Gems that multiplied by itself.

"This is for Aunt Gaby." Adrian handed Hermione the large bag of Gemenio Gems, "She likes them." he said reminding Hermione that Gabrielle liked chocolate beans and she didn't know what to say for her young son's thoughtfulness.

There was a game of Musical Chair where the charmed chairs would walk with the participant kids and they would have to run in order to catch one when the music was stopped. The treat was a large box of Peppermint Imps which would make one to breathe out cold and minty mist for fifteen minutes. Hermione knew her son was a good runner but how good he exactly was, she didn't have an idea until the boy outrun all the participants and won himself a box of Peppermint Imps which he gave to her telling that they were for grandpa Gustave.

"Grandma scolds him, Mama and when she is angry, grandpa can give her an Imp." He said reasonably, "To cool her."

Hermione laughed, deeply touched by her son's observation power and innocence.

There was a game of Chocolate Frog Leap where one had to carefully maneuver a series of Chocolate Frogs to jump over some charmed stone frogs that were all sitting on lily pads in order to collect them. It was game of intelligence for many kids failed before Adrian finally took up the challenge and Hermione watched in wonderment how her little son instructed the chocolate frogs to move from one lily pad to another with the concentration and patience of an adult person and collected them one by one in the end.

"He is a very bright kid." The witch who handed Hermione Adrian's prize, remarked in awe, "Even many older kids couldn't do that."

Hermione couldn't deny that she was very impressed. Being a single mother and spending most of day in the dungeons of Gringotts she never had a lot of time to explore how her son had been growing up. She had a general idea about the little boy's intelligence quotient but this simple game was an eye opener for her. She promised to be more attentive with her son's education and mental training from that moment on.

She followed Adrian around the vast playground where he played a game of 'catch the chocolate snitch' which were in fact winged chocolate truffles, the traditional Hallowe'en game of Apple Bobbling except for here they were filled with chocolate sauce which would squirt if one tried to bite them and entered a giant maze to obtain a stack of Vanishing Vanilla Pods, each pod capable of making one vanish for five minutes.

And soon her hands were aching with the large bags of Adrian's collectibles when Draco's voice came from behind.

"I can hold some if you want." he offered her calmly and not interested to argue, she handed him all the bags before following Adrian to his next destination.

Every year, as Hermione had heard from Alexis and Adrian, the Ministry would showcase the non – violent Magical animals to young kids so that they could see them from up close and learn. There were hundreds of verities of owls starting from the smallest Elf Owls to slightly bigger Pygmy Owls, from Snowy to Tawny to Brown to Grey Owls and from Barn to Eagle owls.

"My owl Aquila is an eagle owl just like this one." Hermione feigned disinterest as Draco tried to converse with Adrian for the first time since they arrived there almost two hours ago, "Except that he had white feathers." He showed the little boy the large hawk like owl on the stand.

"Where is he now?" Adrian asked him.

"He…he is in Malfoy Manor. Your papa's home. Your home." Draco replied solemnly.

Adrian's curious eyes widened considerably, "My home?" he tilted his head sideways, "Where is it?"

Hermione was on the verge of interrupting them when her inner voice stopped her.

'No, Hermione. Let him continue.' It bid and she swallowed her anger remembering her new strategy.

Draco gave Hermione a sideways glance, "It's in England, in a place called Wiltshire. The manor has been our ancestral home for ten centuries. It's a vast place with grounds that stretches for miles. We even have white peacocks there. Your grandpa Lucius brought them. Would like to go there?" he asked Adrian cautiously.

Hermione was curious to learn her son's answer and it came immediately when he shook his head, the green stem of his carrot costume bobbling.

"No!' Adrian replied, "My home is here. With Mama. With Grandma and grandpa. With uncles and aunts. With Louis and Gina." He stated and edged closer to his mother.

Sighing Draco straightened up and Hermione gave him a very satisfied smirk before turning and taking Adrian to the next animal.

It was a silvery white unicorn this time, sitting on the grass under a tree with her young foal. A large crowd of costumed children were gathered around it, all looking down as one of the Ministry Instructors, a witch in white robes, told them about the unicorns.

"Unicorn foals are born pure gold in colour. They remain so until they are about two years old, at which time they turn silver in colour. At around four-years-old their horn grows in." she was telling them and unable to see the fascinating creature over the head of taller kids, Adrian kept jumping up and down until Hermione lifted him in her arms, "They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which age they turn a shade of pure white that is so bright that it makes freshly fallen snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden and their blood is silver-blue in colour and shines under the moonlight." She showed the golden foal that was inclining against its silvery white mother who seemed to radiate a strong aura, "They are also one of the few mythical creatures not associated with violence, danger, and fear."

"That's a unicorn, Mama?" Adrian's mouth fell open in awe.

"Yes, they are." Hermione replied, "The silvery one is Mama Unicorn and the golden one is her baby."

"Ohh!" Adrian's voice was full of tender amazement, "So cute."

The crowd of eager children moved away with loud 'ooh's and 'aah's once the Instructor finished her lecture and getting an opportunity to have a better look, Hermione moved ahead the queue with her son.

"What's her name?" she asked the kind faced Instructor who to her surprise had quite a big baby bump, "I mean the Unicorns."

"The mother's name is Biancha, meaning 'white power'." The witch replied, looking proud, "And her foal is Bennettia, meaning 'the little blessed one'."

Looking at the pregnant witch, Hermione was reminded of her time with Adrian.

"Don't mind me telling but shouldn't you be at home, taking rest?" she asked her forgetting that Adrian was listening to her.

"Oh no, I am just fine." The witch smiled cordially, "I am on my seventh month and my Healer said that the baby is doing pretty well. My husband and son are here too, collecting the treats." She indicated at the festival that was roaring around them, "Besides, Biancha is very fond of me. She wouldn't listen to anyone except me. Nor will her foal." She gave the unicorns an affectionate glance.

Hermione was about to congratulate the witch when Adrian's tender voice cut in.

"Are you going to have a baby?" he jumped down from Hermione's arms and looked up at the protruding bump of the witch.

"Yes, I am, little man." the witch smiled kindly and replied.

Adrian gave her such a happy smile that Hermione thought could melt even the cruelest of hearts, "Louis's mama is going to have a baby too." he said, delighted as if it was not his best friend's mother but his own mother who was going to have a baby.

"Can I say hello to the baby?" he asked and Hermione suddenly sensed danger. But before she could so much as open her mouth to forbid her son, the witch nodded brightly, "You can. I am sure she can hear you."

"She?" Adrian repeated, beside himself in joy, "Hello little baby 'she'." He waved his hand at the bump, "My name is Adrian and this is my Mama." he looked up at Hermione, "Mama, say hello to baby she." He bid her.

It was as if Hermione had been force-fed Skelegro and her tongue has all curled up inside her mouth, making her incapacitate to utter a single word. Feeling Adrian's enthusiasm for babies was nothing but a small manifestation of his own yearning for a younger sister, a horrible constricting guilt wrenched her guts and she blinked several times to beat off the tears that were bursting to come out.

Things could have looked up had the matter ended there. But unfortunately it didn't and when Adrian asked the pregnant witch if she had taken chocolate frogs to have a baby, Hermione wanted to vanish into thin air.

"Chocolate Frogs? To have a baby?" the witch looked from Adrian to Hermione to the real culprit standing behind them, "Why should I have Chocolate Frogs to have a baby?" she asked the little boy, astonished.

Even for a five and half year old boy, Adrian noted the faint note of amazement in the witch's tone and he looked up at Draco, who a furious Hermione noted, was paler than usual.

"I was… told that… babies are… like Chocolate Frogs." He was having difficulty in articulating the sentence, "When maman and papa want to have a baby the maman eats Chocolate frogs. And the Papa does magic on her tummy. The magic turns the frogs into baby."

The witch let out a laugh as if it was good joke, "Really? She asked, highly amused, "That's the first time I heard something like that."

Enough was enough and Hermione came forward to control he damage. Adrian was having a silent staring contest with Draco and she was certain that her son wasn't listening to anything the witch was saying.

"Adrian." she called him, using her softest voice but the little boy simply turned away and before anyone of them could do anything, he ran towards the exit.

"ADRIAN!" Hermione screamed, running like mad behind her son, "ADRIAN, LISTEN TO ME! LITTLE RABBIT! LISTEN TO MAMA!" she pleaded, trying to keep up with him.

But catching Adrian was a job most difficult and Hermione soon realized why neither Draco nor Lillian couldn't catch him the night he was kidnapped. The little boy knew how to avoid being caught when he truly wanted it. He seemed to have grown wings and within minutes he was outside the playground and on the roads with both his parents perusing him.

"ADRIAN, LISTEN!" Hermione called after him, feeling breathless.

"ADRIAN, STOP!" Draco called from beside Hermione, "PLEASE, STOP!"

But the boy wouldn't listen to them and it was not until that he ran into a man and fell on the ground that Hermione finally caught up with him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" a wild Adrian was thrashing the man who was having difficulty in holding him straight, "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"Whoa! What happened to you kid?" the man asked, avoiding Adrian's legs that were kicking at random, "Where are your parents?"

"Adrian!" Hermione came to halt before the man, panting heavily. She was crying openly now as curious onlookers halted their steps momentarily to know what was happening, "Adrian! I am so sorry, Monsieur. He's my son and he is a very good boy. He is just very upset now."

"Mama!" Adrian cried and threw himself on Hermione, embracing her tightly, "Mama take me home. Take me with you." he pleaded, crying unabashedly.

"Yes, Mama will! Mama will!" Hermione said convulsively, trying to console her son, "Merci, Monsieur." She wiped her tears and thanked the man, "I'll take my son home now."

"Yes, you should. He is in real mess." The man agreed, "Now if you excuse me, Madame, my kids are at the festival." He said before leaving them.

"Grang…" Hermione heard Draco calling her but without giving it a damn, she turned on the spot taking Adrian to the Château.

She appeared there and Draco followed her seconds later.

"Hermione! Granger!" he came after her with leaps and bounds like a wild beast and occluded her path, "Please! I beg you! Listen to me! Please, I can explain!" he held up his hands in the air.

"Mama, don't listen to him!" Adrian's face was turned away from Draco resolutely and he rested his chin on Hermione's right shoulder, "He lies! He always lies!"

"Please, Granger, don't go!" Draco begged, his expression very serious, "Just give me a chance to explain everything. One chance. Just one chance!"

Numerous cursed were one Hermione's lips waiting to be showered on Draco. She felt like smacking him like she did on their Third Year but for a very strange reason, she did none. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her inner self guide her.

'Let him explain, Hermione.' the voice told her, 'Trust me. I am your instincts.'

"Fine." Hermione opened her eyes, this time in total control of her own self and situation, "Explain." She bid Draco coolly.

"Thank you." Draco said as calmly as he could, "Adrian, can you please come down and listen to papa for a second?"

"You are not my papa. You are Monsieur." Adrian retorted vehemently, "And you lie."

Draco, Hermione noted, had turned a sick tinge of grey and he gulped and bit his lips before approaching Adrian once again.

"Okay fine. I am a liar." He admitted and Hermione suppressed an elated sigh, "But I lied for a reason. I lied because I was ashamed to admit the truth."

"Mama never lies to me." Adrian piped, his back still turned to Draco, "Mama never lies."

"Yes, she never lies." Draco glanced at Hermione and proclaimed, "Mama is a good woman. But papa isn't a bad man either. He admits that he lied but he had no choice."

Hermione wanted to ask him how he was going to tell Adrian the truth but her inner voice stopped her again.

'Don't interrupt them, Hermione.' it said, 'Let them continue.'

"I don't care! You lied to me and I don't like you." Adrian said flatly, "You hurt Mama. You fought with her. You are creepy and you lie. I don't like you. I like uncle Alexis. He was going to be my papa."

As if a bomb has been dropped, everything went very quiet suddenly.

"Adrian!" Hermione gasped after a while, not knowing what else to do. Draco, it seemed like someone has slapped him directly on his face and he stood there, ashen faced, trembling from head to foot.

"Mama, take me away." She heard Adrian bid her and this time there was no way she could disobey.

Hugging Adrian tightly and leaving behind all the packages of treats that she had given to Draco earlier, she left for her Fideliused quarter.

Her son was very silent once they reached there. He kicked out his shoes and threw away his carrot hat. He took off his Creepy Carrot suit, tossed it across the bedroom carelessly and lied down on his stomach on their bed, half naked.

Hermione slumped on the foot of the bed not knowing what to do.

Things were becoming so complicated now; with Draco trying to win back Adrian's confidence, Adrian secretly yearning a baby sister and her wanting to counterbalance the scales of her disordered life, things were so out of control for Hermione. This wasn't the usual teenage love triangle between Ron, Lavender or her, neither was it an academic problem that could be solved by reading some books in the library. This was different; this was emotional, raw and deep issue.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

She knew that Adrian wanted a sibling. They boy has expressed his desire very clearly.

But she also knew that she couldn't give him one as long as Draco Malfoy was her husband. The thought of him touching her that way, once again, penetrating her core and inoculating her with his seeds was beyond her wildest and most horrific nightmares. The way he had tore off her clothes, pinned her to the ground, kissed her forcefully, bitten her nipples before tearing the barrier of her innocence was still fresh in her mind and Hermione closed her eyes once again to calm her inner storm.

She was grateful to Apolline for suggesting the rite of Sacred Marriage. The elderly and experienced woman had sensed Hermione's inner insecurities regarding the consummation of her marriage with her rapist very well. Besides, there were some things that shouldn't be governed by law or magic and consummation of marriage was one of those.

"May I come in?" it was Audré's voice that brought Hermione to reality and opening her eyes, she found her standing on the threshold holding Adrian's packages of a treats and an envelope.

"Yes, aunt." Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily, "Please do." She said and smiling serenely, Audré entered their bedroom.

"Did the bats tear off Creepy Carrot's costume?" she enquired looking down at the cloth strewn floor, "Or did he tear them himself when he came last at the competition?" she asked Adrian who didn't answer.

Hermione knew Audré was here for a reason and it couldn't be anything unrelated to what just happened downstairs. She felt ashamed of herself; her life was like an open book to Audré now. The woman seemed to know everything about her and this wasn't quite Hermione.

Hermione was who helped others hiding her own troubles to herself.

Hermione was who cried in girl's toilet away from the crowd.

Hermione was who helped Hagrid prepare his case for Buckbeak with immense pressure of homework on her head.

Hermione was who never broke down, never stopped until she got what she sought and never came second.

This Hermione was not the old one. It was just a broken figment of her.

'No, Hermione, you are wrong.' Her inner voice said, 'You are still the old one. The undefeated one. You are the one and only Hermione Granger.' it assured her, 'Just don't lose your heart. Don't think that you can't win this. Don't think that asking for help weakens you. Nobody is invincible. Even your friend Harry, the Chosen One, the boy who lived Voldemort's curse when he was just one year old couldn't have defeated him unless he had everyone's help; unless he had your help. So, don't think you are weak just because Audré knows and helps you. She doesn't think that you are weak. She helps you because she loves you. Wouldn't you do the same to a woman whom you consider your daughter?'

It was so strange that her own voice was comforting her, pampering her and giving her the courage to look beyond the conventional ideas she had planted for herself. She was strong and brave. She was not broken. No. Draco Malfoy hadn't succeeded in doing that.

"I thought I was going to get some treats and now both the mother and the son are silent." Audré remarked sadly and settled before Hermione, "I have also got a letter for Adrian. A man named Monsieur sent it for him." She stated calmly.

Adrian sniffed audibly in response.

"Dear Adrian," Audré unfolded the letter without further ado and read aloud, "Monsieur is very sorry for hurting his innocent son. He shouldn't have done that. He is a fool and a coward. He should be punished severely for lying to him." She paused to see Adrian's reaction.

The boy was silent, his face buried on the pillow.

"However, he did it for a reason." Audré resumed her reading, "Monsieur understands that Adrian wants to have a baby sibling but he is unable to provide it now. Why? Because…" Audré paused with a dramatic flourish.

"Because?" Adrian piped quietly.

"Because Monsieur doesn't have a home where his kids can live." Audré read the letter, "He has one in England, the one told Adrian about in the festival but Adrian and his Mama both want to live in France, with their families and until Monsieur manages to buy a home for his family in Paris, there is no way he can think about giving Adrian a little sibling. Where will the poor baby live?" she asked Adrian.

"She can live here." Adrian sat up, his eyes tearful, "I'll be her big brother. She'll live with Mama and me."

'Lies after lies after lies.' Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'Does the bastard think he can make me have his baby if he buys Adrian a home?'

"Well, that's right." Audré agreed, "But that's not possible, my little man." she shook her head, "Why? I'll tell you later but first let me finish this letter." she looked down at the letter again, "Where will the poor baby stay?" she resumed, "Monsieur was ashamed to admit the truth to his son and therefore he lied about babies."

'Lie again.' Hermione snorted, 'Telling Adrian the truth has nothing to do with his inability to purchase a home. Besides, he is never going to succeed and there is no way Adrian isn't going to find out the truth about baby making when he grows up. He'll hate you even more then, Draco 'liar' Malfoy.'

'Exactly!' Hermione's inner voice said inside her head, 'See how my idea worked perfectly.'

'Yeah!' Hermione agreed, finally seeing the plot, 'You want me to have Adrian around Malfoy so that he can catch his blunders like he did today.'

'Yes and also to make him realize that Adrian can never be his.' The voice added.

'Perfect!' Hermione thought gleefully, 'Brilliant! What didn't I think that before?'

'Because you were traumatized, Hermione, don't blame yourself for it.' The voice replied reasonably, 'Now listen to the rest of the letter.'

"Monsieur is very sorry and he apologizes sincerely." Audré was reading, "If his little son is kind enough to forgive him like last time, he asks him to please send him a reply on the other side of this letter. Otherwise, Monsieur can never forgive himself. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy."

'Thanks Merlin, he didn't say that he will commit suicide.' Hermione thought, elated, "Aunt, you said you'd say something about Adrian's little sister not being able to live with us." She reminded her.

"Yes, I did." Audré smiled and winked at Hermione, "But before that Adrian needs to know the truth about baby making. Don't you, Adrian?"

"Yes." Adrian nodded eagerly, "The unicorn lady thought I was stupid when I told her that babies come from Chocolate Frog."

"Unicorn lady?" Audré gave Hermione a stunned look, "Anyways, here is the big truth about babies." She said and Adrian sat up straight, "But before I proceed, I want this gentleman in proper clothes." She pointed at his half naked form.

Adrian jumped from the bed, ran to his closet, opened the door and disappeared inside. He came out seconds later pulling a red T-shirt over his head and sat between Hermione and Audré, looking at the elder woman expectedly.

"Babies, Adrian, need a papa and a maman to be born." Audré started and Hermione was curious to know how she was going to explain the adult thing in kid friendly way, "The papa gives his seed to the baby and the maman gives it her egg."

"Like the seeds Gwyn eats?" Adrian asked referring to the safflower seeds the bird took, "And egg is like the egg I eat for breakfast?"

"Almost." Audré replied, "Except for that they are very very very tiny. You can't see them with naked eyes. So, when this seed and this egg meet inside a special place in maman a baby is born. That special place is called maman's womb."

"Monsieur told me that." Adrian said, looking intrigued, "He told me that baby grows inside Mama until he is ready to come out."

"Yes and it comes out though a passage called birth canal." Audré added, "That's it, Adrian. The truth about babies."

"But how do the seed gets to the egg?" Hermione closed her eyes and winced as her son asked the most crucial question.

"Well that's through a magic called love." Audré replied simply, "When papa loves maman, his seeds automatically finds their way to her egg. It is love that makes a baby, Adrian. Otherwise, you can pour all the seeds Gwyn eats on your breakfast egg and babies will be born from that too."

"Oh!" Adrian tilted his head and turned his head to Hermione, "Mama did you love Monsieur?"

Hermione gaped at her son, speechless.

"Mama loved you Adrian." Audré replied in Hermione's stead, "So you came to her."

"But you said papa has to love maman." Adrian reminded her, "My Mama doesn't like Monsieur. She doesn't love him. Monsieur also fought Mama because she was not pureblood."

Hermione sighed defeatedly. Dealing with kids could be so difficult sometimes.

"But they both love you and that's what matters the most." Audré supplied, looking very comfortable with the truth, "The thing is there must be love when making a baby. Your Mama loved you then and your papa loves you now. So you are here." She shrugged.

"But I don't like him." Adrian said, looking sullen, "He is creepy and he lies." He turned to Hermione again, "Mama, you will not take any seeds from him." He declared.

Surprise after surprise after surprise. Hermione didn't know what to say to this remark.

"I don't think she will." Audré commented evenly, "But Monsieur is right when he says he needs to have a home before he can think of babies. That's a universal truth, Adrian. Papa and maman make a home and have babies. It's everywhere in nature. Look at Hedwig. Even her papa and maman made a nest somewhere before she was born." She explained.

"Oh!" Adrian tilted his head sideways, "Okay. I understand now. I am not stupid. But I am not letting Mama take seeds from Monsieur. I don't like him."

Hermione wanted to vanish into thin air. It was so embarrassing.

"We'll talk about Monsieur later, okay?" Audré offered, "Right now I want to see what my grandson has won at the festival." She opened the packages and within minutes Adrian was lost in cheerful conversation about the Trick and Treat festival.

Relieved to some extent, Hermione left the bed and walked into her balcony.

Being her son's mother, Hermione knew that the subject of the babies wasn't over yet. It would return soon and she prayed that she was well prepared at that time.

•••••

Draco burst into his room and almost lunged at the radio, turning it on to listen what was happening in Hermione's quarter.

Adrian's words were still ringing in his ears and like a sharp knife it was cutting down his heart into minuscule pieces.

'_I don't care. You lied to me and I don't like you. You hurt Mama. You fought with her. You are creepy and you lie. I don't like you. I like uncle Alexis. He was going to be my papa.' _

'_You are creepy and you lie.' _

'_I don't like you.' _

'_I like uncle Alexis. He was going to be my papa.'_

Draco let out an anguished cry and kicked hard on the bedstead.

"No! No! This is not happening to me! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!" he exclaimed and slumped on the floor, burying his face in his hands.

It was so painful that he found it difficult to even breathe. The morning had been so different with him laughing with Hermione and Adrian. He had even dressed himself carefully to show Hermione that he cared about them. But the woman was so disinterested to even look at him. Throughout the whole day, he had been careful not to disturb them. He knew his words vexed Hermione and therefore he had been silent, watching them as Adrian played through different tricks to win treats. He had admired him for his brilliance in solving problems, his physical strength in running and his concentration in aiming and achieving his goal. The boy was a perfect combination of his parents, both of whom were their bests in their respective Houses.

But after the encounter with that pregnant woman everything started going spirally downwards. Adrian had ran off from the festival, accused him of lying and told him flat on his face that he wanted Alexis as his 'papa'.

Draco didn't know what to do.

His first reaction had been to bolt down to Audré and explaining her everything briefly. He then penned an apology letter to Adrian and pledged her to deliver it to him with the treats that were left behind by Hermione in hurry.

Now he was waiting to hear what the outcome was.

"May I come in?" he heard Audré's voice came through the speaker.

"Yes, aunt." Hermione responded next.

"Did the bats tear off Creepy Carrot's costume?" Audré asked, mildly surprised and Draco clutched the radio as if his life depended on it, "Or did he tear them himself when he came last at the competition?"

He kept listening to the conversation that wound around his own letter being read out by Audré and then the truth about baby making. He listened in amazement how Audré explained it to Adrian in very simple. It was not until Adrian's question about his papa loving his maman came through the speaker that threw him off guard.

Was that his five and half year old son asking his mother about it?

He couldn't imagine himself asking such questions to his own mother!

He almost bit his tongue, horrified to think what the truth was. But it was Audré again who came to rescue. In simple words, she explained to Adrian that his mother loved him and therefore he was born.

But it was the last declaration from Adrian that ran a silver stake through his already battered heart.

'_Mama, you will not take any seeds from him.'_

It was the deathblow to his dreams. Not that he had imagined having more kids with Hermione but the way Adrian said that, it sounded like he would let go of his dreams of having siblings just because they would be born from a man who was a liar.

Desperate for a hope in darkness, Draco remembered his mother Narcissa's words.

'_Black for a Black. Till the end. That is the price for my crimes, Draco. The price of my lies. My pride. My wrong beliefs. The price of me failing as a mother. That's the path for me. Atonement.'_

He had wondered what would be his price for atonement.

Now he knew.

It was insult for insult.

Humiliation for humiliation.

Pain for pain.

And sacrifice for sacrifice.

Maybe that was the path for him. Dominique had been right. It was long way to go but Draco knew in his mind that there was no way he would retreat thinking that he could never succeed.

Wasn't he the one who repaired the Vanishing Cabinet when everyone thought he would fail?

Hasn't he let go of his old beliefs about pureblood supremacy and his crime?

Didn't he just get a cottage just like Hermione wanted it to be?

Didn't he confess his crime to Dominique, something he thought was never possible?

If he could do all those things then why can't he make Adrian and Hermione change their opinion of him?

With hard work and dedication everything was possible. He just needed to have patience. The damage he inflicted on Hermione had longstanding implications. She wasn't going to forget it all too soon. But if she was given a chance and if he could keep his patience until she was ready to let go of the past for the sake of their son, there was still hope.

'There is still some hope, Draco, there is still some hope.' He thought, his earlier confidence returning, 'Don't give them up. It's what that demon wants you to do. Don't bow before him, Draco, don't bow before him.'

'You'll not get them, Draco.' the voice replied immediately, telling him that it was still alive, 'I told you, Draco, Adrian will never accept you. Neither will his Mudblood mother. You saw it yourself today.'

'What I saw was what happens if someone lies to his innocent son.' Draco countered, 'It served me right. I shouldn't have lied to him.'

'Being Saint Malfoy?' the voice cackled, 'But remember, Draco, this is not you. This is not the original you.'

'Then let me find out what I truly am.' Draco said resolutely, turning off the radio, 'I am not letting them go. No. No matter what happens, demon, no matter how hard I have to work, how far I have to go, how many times they hurt or insult me, I am not letting their hope go. They are mine and I'll get them. They are the reason I live.'

'Happy hunting, Draco.' the voice taunted him and was gone.

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his face wearily.

Getting Hermione and Adrian was difficult, not impossible. And even if it was impossible, he knew such a word didn't exist in his dictionary anymore. He was the man now, not the boy. And he wasn't going to fail this time.

Not anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…**


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, ramyfan, roni2010 and guest for their kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites.**_

_**** Finally the chapter I have been planning to write for almost two and a half monthes. *sigh of relief*.The plot changes now with active participation of a new Hermione and I hope that all my efforts will be liked by my readers. Considering that I am not French, I had to read numerous articles on their Hallowe'en traditions and Masquerade Balls before writing this very long (17K+) chapter. The song, the drinks, the theme and the costumes are all original, planned and compiled by me. Here a bit of Audré's past is revealed and a new character is introduced (I know my readers are very patient and kind).**_

_**I read the chapter twice to proofread it but since I am one person and have a pair of eyes while my readers have hundred, I ask them to take any mistake as an unintended one and PM me about it so that I can correct it.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_****The description of Château de Versailles, Hall of Mirror, its history, all the locations used in this chapter were written after consulting their interactive maps and websites.**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_**Draco and Hermione's attire and masks for the Ball have been put up there for those who are interested to see it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 70: The All Hallow's Eve (Part 2)**

"Papa destroyed Rochés for you, Adrian, and today? You destroyed papa!"

Draco Malfoy's cry was almost a whisper but loud enough to reach Hermione's ears and she gaped at him, dumbfounded.

_Ten hours ago:_

Julian found Draco sitting silently in his bedroom floor, looking decidedly lost.

"Cousin?" he called, wondering what was wrong with him, "Are you not coming for lunch?"

In response Draco simply stared at the opposite wall.

"Draco?" a bell rang inside Julian's head and he realized that it was not the time to joke with his moody cousin, "Anything wrong?" he asked, settling down beside him.

But his cousin didn't reply.

"Draco?" Julian used his softest tone to address his cousin who seemed too shocked to even utter a single word, "Can I help you?"

"Can you make my son call me papa?" his cousin responded this time, his voice hollow as his vacant expression.

Julian calculated the question before proceeding to answer.

"I don't think you'll need anyone's help for placing an Imperius Curse on a five and a half year old boy." He said evenly, "That way you can _make_ him call you papa."

"You know I didn't mean that, Julian." Draco said, finally looking sideways at his cousin.

"Then what was it that you meant?" Julian was careful not to upset the man who seemed too devastated already.

"I don't know how to win his heart." Draco stated openly, "Besides, his heart is attached to his mother's one and…" he sighed.

"Patience, Draco, patience." Julian said, feeling sorry for the man who was detached from his family even though lived under the same roof, "You need to be very patient with them."

"I am!" Draco cried, "I just don't know how to make them see that I have changed. That I am not the one I was before. So that they accept me: Hermione as her husband and Adrian as his father."

'That's definitely a good start considering that he previously didn't even want to call Jean by her given name.' Julian thought to himself, "Listen, cousin, true that we met just a few monthes ago but I always knew you as a clever guy. Can you please volunteer to answer a few of my questions?"

"Shoot them." Draco bid impassively.

"How long have you been married to Jean?" Julian started slow.

"Two monthes." Draco replied.

"And how long is it that you came to know about Adrian's existence?"

"Three monthes."

"How long Adrian and Jean had been together?"

"Since he was born. A little more than five and a half years."

"Now please put yourself in Adrian's place. Imagine that you are a little boy of five and half who was reared by his mother. You know that your father left you because your mother was a Muggleborn and you are a half-blood. Your mother went through many hardships to bring you up and give you all that you needed – food, shelter, clothing, medicine, everything. You were living happily with your mother until the man you have never seen but heard of turns up suddenly one night and carries you away. He claims that he is your father. Losing your mother, you are terribly scared and you don't know whom to trust. Then your mother comes to your rescue and you start to live your so called father. Can you please enlighten me as to how you can start calling that man your father in just two monthes?"

Julian knew his question was well-phrased and touched all the essential points that he knew of the incident and under his arrow of questions Draco remained silent.

"Do you think it's easy to forgive a man who left your mother just because she wasn't a pureblood?"

"Do you think you can forget the night when you were taken away from the one person you loved most – your mother?"

"Do you think you can accept the man with open arms…"

"Stop, please! I know I can never do all those things." Draco replied at last, his face gaunt, "I know I have been a tyrant. I know I have acted like a criminal. I know I can't be forgiven. I know I deserve nothing but hate but my heart…" he paused and closed his eyes.

In the silence that followed only the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece echoed across the room.

"…my heart asks for the pleasure of being called a father…" Draco's eyes flew open and he let out a desperate cry, "I just can't tame it… I can't control it, Julian, no matter how hard I try… I love him, I love my son, Julian… and it cuts me when he calls me Monsieur openly… it kills me when I have to stay away from him… it tears me apart when I see him happy with another man like Alexis or you… and…I just can't take it… I just can't take it…" he broke down in a way Julian has never seen him before.

"I know I am not the ideal man. I know I caused him and his mother nothing but pain. I know I am a coward and should have stood up against my father to protect my love. I know my actions are unforgivable… even to me. But at the end of the day, I am a human too, Julian. I am a man who has been waiting to hear that one word from his son's lips for almost six years. But it never came. Scorpius never made it and neither did my other sons. And now that I have a son from someone I never expected, someone I humiliated, I am still suffering the same fate. My own son, my own blood, my own piece of soul doesn't like to acknowledge me as his father. He thinks that I am a stranger. And even though I know he is right, he should be calling me that, I can't make my heart to accept this terrible truth. This traitor heart of mine is starving for a bit of affection, Julian, for a bit of love, a bit of touch from the person who is everything for him. Is that so wrong of me to ask? Is that a crime for a man who has fathered four sons and yet was never once called their father?"

Julian didn't know if he had ever felt sorrier for his cousin. He knew that the man was arrogant and proud, haughty even, but somewhere inside his hard exterior lived a heart that was capable of loving so dearly that it was impossible to believe it unless seen by one's own eyes. The whole couple of Hermione and Draco was suffering badly from their damaged relationship and so was their son – Adrian, whom he had seen to be decent and yet distant from his father.

"Draco? Cousin?" he called the man as softly as he could, feeling a brotherly affection for him, "It was not my intention to vex you with my words." He confessed sincerely, "I was merely trying to make you see that time is a very big factor in repairing any form of relationship." He wrapped an arm around Draco and tried to comfort his extremely sad cousin, "I know we were never close – you and I. I grew up knowing that I have a younger brother somewhere in England and that his name is Draco. I grew up thinking that we will never meet because our fathers didn't go along well. And yet we are here now, under the same roof, on the same floor, talking as if we know each other since birth. How? It's time that brought us here, together like a big family. Like my father had always dreamt. It's the wonder of time, Draco. Muggles say that 'time is the biggest healer' and it is true. It has healed the animosity between us. It has repaired the broken relationship between our families. It will heal your and Jean's relationship too. Don't lose your hope or think that Adrian will never accept you as his father. At some point he will, he is your blood, Draco, but you just have to give him some time. Things like that can't be forgotten overnight."

"I know." Draco sighed, resting his head on Julian's shoulder; he seemed so uncharacteristically calm and soft, "I know I have to keep patience. I know nothing is impossible if you really try. I know I am not giving up. It's just that…" he paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Your heart can't keep his heart? Hm?" Julian supplied kindly, "Listen brother. What you achieved in just two monthes isn't gained by many. You freed yourself from your bigotry; don't think that I haven't noticed that. You have started to care for a woman you left for your family. You are working, you are studying, you are trying to be an ideal man and a good father for them. That isn't something to sneeze at so lightly. Don't think that your hard work will go unpaid. No." he shook his head lightly, "Papa used to say that 'all good things to those who wait' and I belief his words, Draco. Because patience is also a great virtue. It's also part of your learning that it takes years to build a relationship and just minutes to break it."

"So you think it'll take me years to build a new relationship with Hermione and Adrian?" Draco asked, his eyes still fixed at the ceiling.

"If not years then at least monthes and definitely more than just two monthes." Julian replied solemnly, "Besides, Adrian is just a little over five and half. He's still a kid and young boys love their mothers more than their fathers. But when they grow up, Draco, they need a man to share their mind, to confide to. There are things that only a man understand about man and a father is that figure for a son. If you continue to improve your behaviour I am sure it's not going to be unnoticed by him. He will come to you when he thinks that he can trust you like he trusts his mother." he said reasonably, "Until that time, Draco, you really have no choice but to wait and work. I know it's hard but that's what you created when you left Jean with Adrian and it certainly isn't going to be an easy job to win back her trust."

"I know." His cousin admitted quietly, "But I am not giving up, Julian, I am not letting them go. I know Hermione doesn't like me and the chance that she might accept me in near future is very distant. But we share a son now and if she is given adequate time, I think she might consider letting me in their lives. So, I am not giving up, cousin, I am not giving up their hopes. They are the only family I have now."

"That's the spirit man!" Julian shook his cousin slightly, "We are men, Draco, we are born to fight for those whom we love. And finally I see the man in you to come out and try to claim what is yours in the right way, not by bullying or kidnapping. Keep it up and don't let your spirit down." He shook his again.

Draco smiled and it was a very different one from those that Julian was habituated to see. It was almost like Adrian's innocent smile when he got a new present or one of his favourite people visited him. It was so strange that under Adrian's influence his father behaved almost like Adrian himself and not like Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"So what are going to wear for tonight's ball?" he asked his now smiling cousin, "It's a masked ball." He reminded him.

"I don't know." Draco replied curtly, withdrawing his head from Julian's shoulder and sitting up straight, "I haven't planned anything."

"How about being a Draco?" Julian winked and proceeded to stand up.

"You mean a 'Dragon'?" his cousin asked, "But I didn't get time to buy a mask."

"Don't worry, cousin." Julian assured him, "I am sure I have one. I'll send it to you. Okay?"

Draco nodded, "And you?" he asked, standing up following his cousin.

"Ever heard of the famous French story 'beauty and the beast?'" he asked him.

Draco shrugged carelessly.

"Enter the dragon and the beast." Julian declared jovially, as if he was entering the Ballroom, "I don't think the ladies are going to stand any chance against us." he winked again, "By the way, I came to ask if you are coming for lunch."

"I am not hungry." Draco rubbed his eyes wearily, "I worked late last night and can't keep my eyes open anymore. You go on." He stood up, stretched his arms and sat on the bed.

It wasn't clear to Julian as to why Draco broke down so devastatingly earlier and why he was not attending the lunch with his family if he craved to be in their presence so much. But one thing was clear: his cousin has changed a lot and was striving to do more for the sake of his family.

It was so strange that a little boy and his mother could do such wonder.

As he walked out of Draco's suite, Julian wondered when the woman of his life would arrive to do the same for him.

•••••

All Hermione's dresses, dress robes, shoes and matching jewelries have been taken out and laid down on their bed before Adrian's critical scrutinizing eyes. Apart from the four new dresses given by Audré, three were given by Apolline, two bought by Hermione herself and one from Fleur when she and Bill visited France last summer.

The moment was delicate and the air heavy with Adrian's grave silence as he tried to decide which dress his mother would be wearing for the Ball. Earlier, Hermione had received an uncharacteristic admonishing from her son (Audré supporting him) for being careless and not endeavoring to look beautiful for the Ball. As per his view, the only thing his mother knew was to 'worry' and 'read' and he wasn't going to let her look 'less beautiful than Louis's Mama'.

"My Mama is more beautiful." He had pointed out, his little hands on his hips as he stood on the bed to level his eyes with Hermione, "She has beautiful curls. I love curls."

"Point taken." Had been Audré's snide remark.

There could be no more argument after that and knowing that her own stubbornness was running in the veins of the son she has bore, Hermione took out all her evening attires, laid them on bed for her son to decide which dress he deemed fit for her. If being occupied with her dress kept the thought of babies out his young mind, Hermione was willing to comply with anything.

"Grandma, do you like this one?" Adrian asked Audré, showing her a blue dress that she had bought for Hermione, "I think Mama looks good in blue." He opined.

"Of course she does." Audré agreed, "And this pearl necklace will go well with it." she took up a string of pearls that was a Christmas gift from Gustave.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

The events following Adrian's revelation to the science of baby making wasn't what Hermione had expected. She knew her son and she knew that the topic was not over until a feasible explanation was given to him as to why she was unable to provide him with a sibling like Louis's mother. But the way Audré explained it to Adrian made everything sound very logical and therefore it was inevitable for any kid of his age to reach the conclusion that Adrian has reached: Hermione shouldn't take any seeds from Malfoy because he was a liar.

The little boy's mood elevated considerably afterwards and he decided to 'take care' of his poor Mama by selecting the dress for her.

"So that's that and now I think we can have lunch." Audré stood up with an air of finality, "I have a lot of things to do after lunch, Jean. You surely know that this is a Muggle neighbourhood and kids will be coming to our place for Trick or Treat. True that Muggle French don't celebrate it in large scale as British or Americans do but they do carve pumpkins and come to ask for treats."

"Yay! My friends will come too." Adrian piped, suddenly remembering that he had several Muggle playmates who had no idea that he was a wizard, "I will show them my treats." He said happily.

"I think not, little rabbit." Hermione said gently, "Remember the first rule of being a wizard?" she asked a slightly subdued looking Adrian, "You can't tell anyone that you are one and also can't do anything that make them suspect that we are not Muggles. The treats you won are magical and they jump and fly. You surely know that Muggle treats aren't like that." she said reasonably.

"Oh!" Adrian nodded and pouted his lips, "I remember. They told us at school." He looked albeit sad for not being able to show his treats to his new friends, "But Mama, when will we go to grandma's place? I want to show her my treats."

"Tomorrow, I think." Hermione replied, "Tonight you are sending your Mama to the Ball." She reminded him.

"And he is doing just the right thing." Audré supported her grandson, "Honestly, Jean you need a break and what could be better than an evening full of dance and good food?"

"Yay! Dance and good food!" Adrian repeated after her, dancing a little himself.

Hermione sighed. If it were not for Adrian she wouldn't have considered going to the Ball. She knew she would be introduced there as Draco Malfoy's wife and no matter how impassive she was to that man a part of her hated it, especially when she had a better identity.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking that you are thinking, Jean, then I'll say that take it easy." She heard Audré said calmly "That's something very natural. The same will happen to him when he goes to Gringotts." She smiled.

"What is Mama thinking?" Audré asked Audré, evidently listening to their conversation, "How do you know what she is thinking?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Her son was becoming ever more observant with every passing day and sometimes it was just so difficult to keep up with him.

"Grandma knows because she is grandma, Adrian, she has a lot of experience." She replied, taking up the parts of Creepy Carrot costumes that were littering the floor and folding them, "You'll know when you become a grandma too."

"But I'll never become a grandma, Mama, I'll be grandpa. Like grandpa Gustave." Her son supplied and Hermione, knowing it was a lost battle to argue with her son, decided not to comment on it. "No more smart mouthing Mama, Adrian. Go, change your clothes and wash your face if you want to your grandma." She said and with another loud 'yay', the little boy disappeared inside his little closet.

"I know that you aren't very interested to go to the Ball, Jean." Audré said once Adrian was out of earshot, "But don't worry. I am sending Lillian with you. With her by your side you won't feel lonely at all. Besides, the Ball I heard is excellent one and a very good opportunity for my daughter to change her view of Ministry."

"I know, aunt, I know." Hermione took Audré's hands in hers and squeezed them gently, "I know how you look after every single member of your family." she said feeling a surge of genuine gratitude, "I wonder what I would've done without your support."

"You are a fighter, Jean, you would have done just fine." Audré squeezed back Hermione's hand, reassuring her, "Apolline told me just yesterday that you are a descendent of François Créquy. How is it that you never considered telling me that? Even for a Muggle that man is quite popular among the magical community. Magic or Muggle, Jean, we French are always united on the matters of our country."

"To be honest, aunt, I never told anyone about my ancestors, neither British nor French." Hermione confessed honestly, "Not even to my best friends - Harry or Ron. It's not that I don't love them or I consider them below my British ancestors. It's just that I didn't see it fit to brag about my family before a boy my age who had none; I am talking about Harry, aunt. He didn't even have grandparents." She sighed, "As for Ron, he doesn't even know how to correctly pronounce a telephone. He used to call it fellytone." She smiled remembering the train ride back to London on their third year, "I don't think it'd have made any difference to him if I am related to the legendary François Créquy or the Minister of Magic François Guizot."

"That's quite understandable considering it's you, Jean, the ever understanding woman." Audré commented as Adrian came out of his closet and rushed inside the bathroom to wash his face, "Anyways, dear, I am sure you'll do just fine at the Ball. I don't think Draco will dare to ask you for a dance, if he has grown some sense in him as he claims so firmly."

Hermione laughed, "You can never trust a Malfoy, aunt." she remarked, "He may try to show before everyone that he's an excellent husband."

"True that Malfoys can't be trusted but Chombruns can be. Can't they, Jean?" Audré said mysteriously, "Now, let's all go for lunch." She offered when Adrian, all clean and dry presented himself to the ladies.

Sunday lunch was an enjoyable affair and Hermione, to her immense relief, noticed that Draco Malfoy was absent from it. Not that it mattered to her anymore but she wasn't willing to see her son proclaim before the whole family that Malfoy was a liar and therefore he has prohibited his mother from taking his seeds for a new baby. She shuddered thinking what would be the reactions on the faces of the rest of the family, particularly Julian and Lillian, who weren't aware of the truth about her and Draco.

"Hallowe'en is so different in France. I see almost no festivities here." Narcissa said, her eyes on her son's empty chair, "In England, we have lavish banquets and parties on Hallowe'en. Even Muggles who live in Wiltshire celebrate it."

"Morpheus also told me that they used to have sumptuous Hallowe'en Feast when he was at Hogwarts." Audré commented, reminding Hermione of her old school days, "But here in France, it's different. While the magical community follows the Celtic traditions and celebrate Hallowe'en, the French Muggles don't. For them it is a relatively new thing."

"Why?' Narcissa, who was sitting beside her asked, "I heard some part of Brittany celebrate it. That's in northern France."

"Well, for them it may be important, Narcissa, but for most French Muggles it isn't. For them it's an American holiday." Audré replied, "French Muggles mostly celebrate a catholic holiday called 'lá Toussaint' which is on November the 1st. It's a rather sad celebration when families mourn for their dead ones and go to the cemetery to clean up their tombs and pray. They also bring a special flower called 'des chrysanthèmes' because they still bloom at this time of the year. There is often a family meal but no special tradition is followed for the food. But since the magical community follows the Celtic calendar for festivities, we celebrate Hallowe'en lavishly. You must be aware, Narcissa, that the Celts believed that at the time of Hallowe'en the barrier between living and the dead world was the thinnest, thus making the ghosts of the dead able to mingle with the living. So, in honor of the dead they lit bonfires and sacrificed animals, fruits, and vegetables. It was tradition to visit the graves of the near and dear ones and make soul cakes to be given to the poor and to the children who sang offering peace for the departed souls."

"I knew it was a Celt holiday, aunt, but we never observed it like that in Hogwarts; visiting graves and all that." Hermione said remembering that Harry's parents were killed on Hallowe'en, "In our Muggle neighbourhood there were costume parties and trick-or-treating. And in Hogwarts there was a Hallowe'en feast at Great Hall. There were hundreds of floating pumpkins, live bats as well as some form of entertainment in the end with the ghosts popping out and doing formation gliding. It was very different from the Hallowe'en feast I had in Beauxbatons. When I came to France, I saw mother Apolline celebrating Hallowe'en in a very different way by visiting her brother's grave and making soul cakes for the entire neighbourhood."

"We do that too." Lillian said conversationally, "We always visit grandpa and grandma's graves in the morning and now that papa is…" she paused and cleared her throat, "Jean, what are you planning to wear in the Ball?" she asked Hermione suddenly.

"I chose a blue dress for Mama." Adrian, who was silent up to this point, piped enthusiastically, "It's the blue one Grandma Audré gave her."

"He did." Audré affirmed, "And we visit Morpheus's grave too." she added solemnly, "It's here in Courpalay, in a small Muggle cemetery near the Lagrange castle called 'Cimetière de Courpalay'."

"Muggle cemetery?" Narcissa asked incredulously, "I am sure there are Wizarding cemeteries in France."

"Of course there are, aunt." Julian replied evenly, giving Narcissa a warning look and glancing at his somber mother, "But papa wanted to be buried in a Muggle cemetery."

"That's very noble of him." Narcissa smiled, overcoming her discomfort and placed a hand on Audré's, "I am so sorry, Audré, I never got the chance to know him."

"That's not your fault, Narcissa." Audré smiled at her sister-in-law, "Not many people did. He was a very quiet man."

"Whatever maman says, aunt, things are changing in France now." Julian resumed the earlier topic and informed Narcissa, "Many French Muggles now celebrate Hallowe'en like the rest of the Europe. The kids of our neighbourhood celebrate it too. But most French households will be furious if their houses got toilet papered." he added with a short laugh, seemingly very reluctant to let the conversation on his deceased father to continue, "So, Adrian, are we going for a Trick-or Treat in the neighbourhood?" he turned his attention to the little boy who was listening to them, wide eyed, "I know, I know, Jean, what you are thinking." He held up his hands to stop Hermione, "But there is no chance anyone will even dare to look at my nephew when the Second-in-Command of Magical Law Enforcement department is with him. Besides, I don't think my brave nephew would like to coop up just because a bunch of cowards attacked him and maman last time."

"But he has collected enough treats for an entire year!" Hermione cried, "I don't think he needs more." She said sternly.

"Treats are never enough." Julian dismissed her objection, "Hallowe'en is for children, Jean. It's their time of the year. I'll take Adrian to visit his friend's homes while you ladies apply all the make-ups for the Ball. But be careful, don't apply too much." he gave Hermione a comical look, "Or otherwise the layer will fall off like an extra mask if you cough a little too louder."

"At least we'll not be considered a rustic like you, brother." Lillian supplied immediately, "I don't think he even knows when he had his last haircut."

"As a matter of fact, dear sister, I _do_ know when I had my last haircut." Julian said with a simper, "I had it the day you visited your Veela in-laws."

"Julian!" Audré warned her son, sensing a battle was about to begin between her children.

"No, maman, seriously, I had my haircut the day we went for that dinner at Delacours." Julian said looking too truthful.

"Maman, I think, I am done with my lunch." Lillian said suddenly, wiping her mouth, "I'll go now and take a bath. After that I'll get ready for the Ball with a gang of babbling baboons." She left the table casting an angry glare at Julian.

The rest of the lunch was uneventful and Hermione didn't endeavor to know where Draco was until Julian informed her that the man was sleeping in his bedchamber.

"He said he couldn't sleep last night and will doze off and tread his partner's feet while dancing if he didn't take a nap." He said, good-naturedly, "Jean, I hope you didn't mind it when I made fun of Lillian saying Delacours were her in-laws. After all, we are families now and this was just a joke."

"I didn't." Hermione replied honestly, "Though I can't say the same about Lillian. But how do you know that she doesn't like Veelas? I never saw you exchange decent words with her except for bantering purpose."

"Of course, I don't." Julian shrugged, "It's true that we fight all the time, Jean, but I know my sister very well. I know Lillian thinks Veelas are temperamental. One of her classmates was a half Veela. They were good friends until one day they had a terrible row over something very trivial and broke up. It wasn't Lillian's fault, her Veela friend had swinging moods - was happy one second and angry on the next and Lillian just couldn't keep up with it any longer. That's the reason behind her dislike for Veelas. But no matter how hard we fight, Jean, Lillian knows that my shoulders and my hankies are always there when she wants to cry. She knows I care for her and she shares almost everything with me that she can't share with maman."

Hermione wondered if Julian knew anything of the incident between Lillian and Alexis while she was visiting the Delacour Residence. But judging from the way he made fun of Alexis and his sister to irritate her, he seemed oblivious of it.

She left a happy Adrian with his uncle and returned to her quarter for a shower deeply in thought on what happened that morning.

It so seemed that time has finally come to tell her son some truths about his parents' nature of relationship and his own role and expectations from it so that the little boy's dreams didn't suffer like hers and break even before they were born. The way Adrian was suffering for want of a father and a sibling, the way he was keeping it secret from her, the way his restraints sometimes broke off and he threw tantrums in public, it was very clear to Hermione that he would become suspicious of his mode of conception once he grew up and came to know how babies were really conceived.

Hermione shuddered thinking that day.

It must never come and if it required her to take extreme measures to prevent it, she would do it without any hesitation.

So lost was she in her thoughts that when Lillian walked into her bedroom, Hermione was still clad in chemise and petticoat under her bathrobe, her hair dripping wet and sitting absentmindedly on the bed.

"You haven't dried you hair, Jean?" her question brought Hermione out of her unpleasant musings, "What's wrong, dear?" she sat beside her and took her hands, "Are you still worried that Draco will be in the Ball?"

In reality Hermione was worried but for a very different reason that she couldn't share with Lillian.

"No." she smiled and lied, "I was just thinking about my last time at the Ball. It was quite fun. I danced with Viktor Krum."

"Really?" Lillian took up the towel lying beside Hermione and started drying her hair, "Tell me all about it."

Hermione was in the middle of her story about how Krum used to follow her to the library when a silvery dove flew in through the balcony door.

"Jean! Lillian!" the Patronus bird spoke in Audré's voice, hovering in midair, "What are you two doing loitering around? It's almost four o'clock now and the Ball starts at six thirty. You still have hairs to do, makeup to apply and dresses to don. Come to my Boudoir at once. All your things have been brought up here and I am waiting." She commanded and the Patronus dissolved into thin air.

"Nostradamus!" Lillian cried softly, looking slightly nervous, "I was so lost in your story that I forgot to tell you that I came to take you there. Let's go, Jean." she left the bed, "By the way, the story was quite romantic." She smiled and winked, "Who did Draco took with him? Did he propose you at the Ball?"

Hermione was reminded of Pansy Parkinson in a very frilly pink dress robe accompanying a green clad Slytherin rapist with his pals, all waiting to throw insults at her when she walked in with the one of the Triwizard Champions and closed their foul mouths.

"Where are they holding the Ball?" she decided not to answer and asked Lillian about the venue of the upcoming Masquerade Ball, "Is is an open Ball or a private one?"

"My idiot brother told me that they are holding it in the Château de Versailles." Lillian replied, as they left bedroom and went downstairs, "But the actual Ball will be held in Galerie des Glaces."

"The Hall of Mirrors?" Hermione asked, impressed by the Ministry's choice of a better venue, "That is where the masked ball for the wedding of Marie-Antoinette and Louis XVI was held."

"Precisely." Lillian on the other hand seemed subdued by the fact, "You know what, Jean? I don't like all these extravagant and posh parties." She grimaced slightly, "In fact, I don't like anything that is extravagant. They are so…" she paused for want of a proper word, "…so…"

"Materialistic?" Hermione supplied, astonished that the only daughter of one of the wealthiest families in France was saying this, "Artificial?"

"Both." Lillian affirmed as they left Hermione's Fideliused quarter and started for Audré's chamber, "Hell, I don't even want a rich husband. You may think that I am trying to show off considering the fact that my family is very rich, Jean. But that money isn't mine. I never earned them. My parents and grandparents did. As for me, I am very contended with the salary I receive from my apprenticeship. Maybe isn't a lot of money like Julian or Draco or most Ministry high officials earned but it's enough for me."

Hermione was fascinated by her sister-in-law's words, "I think you are saying that because you never faced any hardships, Lillian, and the concept of modesty still allures you." she remarked, "Otherwise, you would've known how hard it is to run even a small family with a little money."

"And I think you are saying that because you had to face a lot of hardships when you came to France with Adrian." Lillian was unfazed by Hermione's somewhat harsh words, "I am not denying that money isn't essential. It is, Jean, of course it is. But I don't think its presence is anyway related to ones happiness."

"So what is your concept of happiness? Little money and lots of love?" Hermione was curious to know more.

"Not little money." Lillian was amused, "Moderate amount will do and as for love, I don't think I'll compromise with that if it's moderate. It should be aaaa lottttttt." She spread her arms as wide as she could, "And from a man who is very sensitive and caring."

"And certainly not arrogant and proud." Hermione added with a sigh, remembering what she has got for a husband and what she could've gotten, "Will you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"If I have a boyfriend or not?" Lillian asked before Hermione could, "The answer is - no." she replied, "Not that I don't get offers. I do, Jean, quite a good few. I am a Chombrun and a Malfoy. Maman says I am quite handsome too. But I know that all those men are either temporarily enchanted by my youth or after my family money. They aren't interested in me, Jean, the real me; the person I am, inside and I don't think I can tolerate to live with a man who doesn't even know me properly. So, I didn't accept any of those offers." She said as they reached her mother's Grand Chamber.

Audré's chamber, as Hermione have noticed before, was very plain considering it was the master suite of the entire Château, a place that was expected to be furnished in grandeur. The furniture was of simple wood. The bed was made in white sheets. The curtains were white too. The only contrast was a grand portrait of a young girl clad in a green, holding her dress artfully and smiling at the painter.

"That's maman when she was ten." Lillian replied, noticing Hermione observing the portrait of her mother, "That green dress was given by her maman, my grandma, for Christmas and they finished the portrait just a few weeks before her death."

"This family has seen so many deaths." Hermione couldn't hold back her sadness, "Especially aunt Audré. First her mother, then her father and husband. I wonder how she can manage to appear so calm and composed."

"Maman was always been like that." Lillian commented, "She never shows her feelings. The only person who understood her well was papa and he also died when I was twelve. Maman never fully recovered the shock. You must have noticed, Jean, that we – me and Julian – don't mention papa before maman if we can help it. It's not that we don't miss him, Jean, we do. We miss him so much." she said passionately, "But mentioning him before maman upsets her and we just can't see her like that."

"That's not entirely true, dearest." it was Audré who spoke this time and turning, Hermione found her standing at a door that led to another chamber, "Mentioning Morpheus doesn't always make me sad, Lillian. It used to. Once. But not anymore. Not when I know that he is always with me." She said calmly, "Come now." She ushered them in. "Let me tell you a story about us."

Audré's Boudoir was just as plain as the rest of her chamber. The floor was covered with a pearl-grey carpet with the design of roses and from the centre of the ceiling hung a small lustre with a few candles. There was a large window on one side, its ground-glass panes adorned with pretty floral designs on them and a white double curtain of silk and tulle draping it voluminously. As Hermione walked in, she saw her dress, shoes and all her attires for the evening as well as Lillian's ones displayed on two manikins, which unlike Muggle ones, moved gracefully and showed them the specialty of the dresses.

"My mother never liked excess luxury, Jean and neither do I. Saying that, one might wonder what I keep in all those closets." Audré said showing Hermione the wall length mirror that reflected the other two walls with rows and rows of ceiling high closets and cupboards, "They are mostly filled Morpheus's and my parents' old clothes which I couldn't make myself to part with. All my clothes fit into those two cupboards that you see over there. Maman used to believe in Muggle dictum of 'simple living and high thinking.'" She said gesturing Hermione and Lillian to sit on a centrally placed divan that was large enough for three people to sleep comfortably, "But as Chombruns we have certain standards to maintain and can't just go out looking too plain. Now sit properly, Lillian and let me do your hair. And while I do that, Jean, please comb your hair dry so that I can do yours next."

"Oh no, aunt, I can do mine." Hermione protested, taken aback, "All I need to do is a simple French twist. That's all."

"No. that's not all." Audré gave Hermione a very solemn yet warning glare, "I consider you as my other daughter, Jean and you are not going to the Ministry Ball on a plain French twist. Besides, Adrian wants his mother to look her very best and so shall she. If you are going to the Ball to only keep his heart, Jean, please do it properly. I'll do a Herringbone honey braid for Lillian and a Crown French braid for you. I am not taking another word on it." she said dismissively.

There was no way Hermione could counter Audré after that and defeated, she took up one of the ornate hair brushes to comb her hair.

"You said you want to tell us a story about papa and you." Lillian reminded her mother as Audré started brushing her hair with a paddle brush and slightly back combed the top crown area. Watching them together - Lillian sitting cross legged on the divan and Audré standing behind her daughter, combing her hair - Hermione remembered her own want for a daughter when she was pregnant with Adrian. Though her son was her life and she would do anything for him, the sight in which a mother was brushing her daughter's hair affectionately made her feel strangely lonely.

Audré inhaled deeply, created a soft parting in the fringe area and taking three voluminous strands from Lillian's sea of silvery blonde hair she starting doing the braid. She picked up small sections occasionally and added them to the braid as she worked her way along from the side to the back.

"Your papa and I met at Sorbonne while we were studying Law there." She started solemnly, "He was one of the few foreign students and a Malfoy, both earning him a reputation not very pleasant. No one liked to talk to him and he also didn't like to talk to anyone. He mostly kept to himself and though we, as his classmates, were quite curious about him no one had the courage to go and ask him where he lived in Paris."

"I was fresh out of Beauxbatons and like my father I wanted to be a lawyer too. In those days, I am talking about 1970's, female lawyers weren't as common as they are now. I still remember my first day at Sorbonne. It's still fresh in my memory, Lillian, as if it was just yesterday. I remember, when I walked into the giant amphitheatre where Draco has his lecture classes now as a first year student, most of my male classmates looked at me as if I have grown three heads. I knew this was bound to happen considering we were only five ladies in the class full of men and I ignored them before walking to the front row and taking a seat there."

"I soon found out that it wasn't my gender that was causing all those stirs among the students. It was actually due to the fact that I was Minister of Magic's granddaughter and my previous reputation in Beauxbatons as Iron Maiden was adding more fuel to the fire. Being the Minister's granddaughter I never had friends. My classmates thought I was arrogant and proud and I never did anything to make them think otherwise." Audré paused and finished the first braid, securing it with a small rubber band.

"Morpheus and I never talked until our second year. We used to cross each other in the corridor but never exchanged anything more than glances. It was during an assignment that our Criminal Law professor gave us to work in pairs that we ended up together. Most boys made their own pairs. The girls made their own without bothering to include me with them and I was left out. No one liked Morpheus very much for his brooding nature and the teacher told us to work together."

"Wow, maman!" Lillian exclaimed, her eyes lit up, "That's so romantic." She smiled shyly.

"Not as much you think, dear." Audré shook her head and finished the second braid she was working on, "I was furious when I ended up with him because Morpheus was a very quiet guy and even when he talked he used a low voice. It made me think that I'll have to do all the work myself while he just sits and watches. But I soon found out that he wasn't like that at all. He was a hard worker and we used to sit in the library to work on our assignment which was on 'analyzing the psychology of witnesses and interrogating them accordingly'."

Her hair brushing lay forgotten, Hermione was listening to Audré's story in rapt attention.

"It was during one of those afternoons when we were working on our project that Morpheus rolled up his sleeves forgetting that I was sitting just opposite him. I was writing something; I looked up to ask him about a point and saw it for the first time."

"What?" Lillian was breathless from all the suspense, "What did you see maman?" she asked but Hermione already had an idea what it could be.

"His Dark Mark." Audré replied simply, "It was very ugly and prominent because Voldemort was at his peak at that time. I remember staring at it, open mouthed until he noticed that I was too quiet, looked up from his work and saw me gaping at his Dark Mark."

"What happened next? What was his reaction?" Hermione was on the edge of the divan now.

"He unrolled his sleeve, arranged his things, put them on his bag and left without another word." Audré replied finishing all four braids and taking up hair pins to arrange them.

"So rude!" Lillian cried, visibly shocked, "Papa wasn't like that. He was very kind and he loved you."

"That was before we fell in love, dearest." Audré said kindly, twisting all four braids and fixing them elegantly, "So he left and I sat there, furious and humiliated." She sighed.

"Then how did you end up together?" Lillian was more interested to her mother's story than her hairdo, "Did he come back and said sorry to you?"

"He did." Audré said simply, "He sent me a little note two days after that incident and asked me to wait for him in the library. I wasn't in mood to continue working with a temperamental guy like him and I went there only to tell him that on his face, when I noticed that he looked very ill."

"Ill?" Hermione repeated, "Why? Was the Mark poisonous or something?"

"No." Audré shook her head solemnly, "While in England, Morpheus had some very traumatic experiences, some of which I told you the night I asked you to help me for the trial." She reminded Hermione, "It was the reason he left Malfoy Manor and came here. When he saw me staring at his Dark Mark, Jean, it brought all those memories back. Later he explained it to me why he left like that."

"Why?" Lillian asked, wide eyed.

"He thought I'll judge him for his association with Voldemort." Audré replied and finished Lillian's braid before moving on to Hermione, "We knew the Malfoys were Voldemort's close allies, his followers but there was no physical evidence that suggested it. The Malfoys later on cleared their name by claiming that they were under Imperius Curse and that put an end to the debate as to whether they joined willingly or were forced to do so."

"But everyone knew that Draco's father joined willingly!" Lillian cried.

"But Draco didn't." Audré supplied, "He _was_ forced to take it when he was just sixteen. Have you ever seen him rolling up his sleeve, Lillian?" she asked her daughter and Hermione frowned, "No. Why? Because he's ashamed and afraid that people will judge him for his past liaison that was actually thrust upon him. The same thing happened to Morpheus too. He thought I'll judge him and since I was the Minister's granddaughter, Lillian, I could turn him in, accusing him as an undercover Death Eater or whatever."

Listening to her, Hermione wondered how Draco was continuing his job at the Ministry when it was widely known that Malfoys were Death Eaters. Was it because he lived with Chombruns now or was it something else?

"So when we met in the library, Jean, Morpheus looked very ill." Audré resumed her story, "He apologized to me and though I wanted to snap at him, looking at his state of health, I couldn't. I accepted it and he told me that we'll be as distant as possible until the assignment was over. In return he asked me not to tell anyone about his Dark Mark."

"It was during that work that I slowly started to discover the man who was hiding behind that gaunt mask." Audré brushed Hermione's hair and started making braids on it, "I discovered that he was kind, compassionate and very sensitive. For our work, we had to prepare a few questionnaires and interview some people who appeared as witnesses at Wizengamot. Sometimes, we had to go to their homes. Sometimes, we met them at cafes. But no matter what, Morpheus always very supportive. Not because I was a woman and as most men thought, I was bound to be dim witted than them; but because he respected my intelligence. He was older than me and yet he always listened to what I had to offer on any point, argued sometimes and accepted them if I was right. He took me as his equal, Jean, not his inferior just because I was a woman."

"Our assignment ended quite successfully. We received very good marks for it and we parted as promised. It was then that I felt something very strange here." Audré placed a hand on her heart, "And I never thought I was capable of feeling something like that. The memories of our working together started bringing occasional smiles on my lips; I started drifting into the dreams I didn't know where they were coming from and whenever I looked at Morpheus, I felt that my heart has finally found its home."

Though Hermione couldn't see Audré's face, she could feel the tears and smiles that were making her voice heavy.

"One afternoon, I was working late in the library when he suddenly came. I don't know why but I always liked to sit on the chair he used to take when he worked there; maybe it was mental connection and so when he came and sat on the chair that I used to sit, I felt quite embarrassed."

"Morpheus was very strange that afternoon. Very calm and solemn and though he is a quiet guy, I have never seen him like that before. He greeted me politely and I greeted back. We sat in quiet for a while, he was looking at my books and I was looking at my quill, my heart beating in my throat when he suddenly said that he wanted to make me happy."

"What?" Lillian, who was donning her green dress over her green corset and listening to her mother, asked, "He wanted to make you happy?" she repeated.

"Yes." Audré affirmed, "He said he has noticed how I am not what I appear as, how everyone thinks that I am proud and arrogant while in reality I was a very lonely woman. He said that while working with me, he found another side of me that was caring and nurturing, loving and sacrificing and for everything that I really am, he respects me, most ardently."

"He said he wants to change my view of most men as I always regarded them as ignorant and dominant for no reason at all. He said he wants to become my friend, my partner and make me happy. He wants to be with me for the rest of his life, if I accept him and his gruesome Dark Mark."

In the silence that followed, Audré finished Hermione's braid, fixed it over her crown and moved over to take a seat on the divan.

"Accepting Morpheus's offer was the best decision of my life." she looked dreamy, "I knew it would be hard considering he was almost penniless with nothing but his stipend and his small income from a job but the moment he asked for my hand, I looked into his eyes and in those grey pairs I saw my dreams of happiness come true." Audré's own blue pairs were shining with tear now, "I knew I was born to be with him, there can never be any other way. I was never impulsive, Jean, and it was the matter of my life; and yet I didn't waste another moment to say 'yes'. I knew in my heart he was there for me, not for my money that I'll inherit from papa."

"Our first date was in the library. He was too shy to take me to any café. We sat in our usual table and talked for a long time, mostly on what we wanted to do with our lives. He told me that he wanted to pursue his career as a judge and I said I wanted to become a lawyer. He gave me a silver brooch and said he has bought it from his stipend money."

"The one that I see you wear most of the times?" Hermione asked, donning her blue dress over her white corset, "I never knew uncle gave it to you. I thought it belonged to your mother. A keepsake maybe." She confessed remembering her own.

"No. It was Morpheus's keepsake." Audré smiled serenely, "Our relationship was very quiet. We never told anyone about it and knowing us, most of our classmates thought we were reading partners, not affair mates. I certainly have no complaints about it, for I was never interested in drawing unnecessary attention than I already had as Minister's granddaughter and we continued it until Morpheus proposed me one fine day."

"How?" Lillian's eyes were shining bright and she was almost bursting with excitement, "Where?"

"In Dordogne valley. The same place he used to take us for picnics." Audré replied, "It was his most favourite. I remember him taking me there, blindfolded and when I asked him where he was taking me, he replied that he was taking me to paradise."

"It's a paradise!" Lillian exclaimed, "Oh maman, papa was so romantic! And the ring? What was the ring? Was it the diamond one that you used to wear or was it something else?"

"Morpheus didn't have enough money to buy me a diamond ring at that time." Audré replied, "He gave me that one on our fifth marriage anniversary. Instead, he opened the blindfold and gave me a gold Claddagh ring that day. It was so touching, Lillian, the endless valley below and the promise of endless love standing before me and I wonder if anyone can say no to such a proposal." She smiled, reminiscing their good times, "The Claddagh ring, Morpheus told me, was a traditional Irish ring used as an engagement or wedding ring in medieval and Renaissance period and that it represents love, loyalty, and friendship. The ring is peculiar, not like usual ones you see at shop. The band is actually two hands holding a heart and a crown is placed on it. Morpheus said that the hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty."

"How very thoughtful of him!" Hermione was deeply touched by Audré's words, "It's just… wonderful. Where is the ring now?" she asked noticing Audré's fingers were empty except for the blue diamond ring she had curse broken for her.

"I took them off…" Audré said plainly, her features impassive, "…the day he died and kept them in my safe. I am not going to wear them until I fulfill his last wish." She said solemnly.

Hermione wondered if it would be appropriate to ask what that last wish was but restrained herself. Issues like these were very sensitive in nature and she wasn't willing to be the one to stir it unnecessarily.

"I think you should start with the makeup." Audré's voice brought her out of the musings, "It's almost quarter past five and Julian told me that the carriage will arrive at six." She said checking the clock.

"Carriage?" Lillian asked, she was already halfway through her makeup, applying green eye-shadow consistent with her green dress, "Why? Aren't we apparating there?"

"Of course, not." Audré replied, "We are Chombruns and Malfoys, Lillian and your brother, not matter how horrible his sense of humour might be, is a high official in the ministry. So, naturally they'll be sending carriages for his family."

Hermione was too engrossed in her own thoughts to care for carriages or Balls. The letter from Draco, the waking up of her undaunted spirit, the incident at the Trick and Treat party followed by Adrian's dream and declaration concerning babies and Audré's story was enough to keep anyone's mind occupied. As always she applied a light makeup keeping in mind her wish to appear as simple as possible. There were times when things like Balls, dances and partners charmed her like they did to any teenager of her age. But six years after the darkest incident of her life, those things didn't hold much value to her, especially when she was going there as her rapist's wife.

It was not until Audré showed her a large box of masks that she remembered she hasn't chosen any.

"I think this one will go well with your dress." Lillian examined the collection and handed Hermione a baroque style silver filigree lace masquerade mask with small pearl on it. Hermione covered her upper face with it and looked at her reflection on the ceiling high mirror. In her simple light blue bow-knot multi layered dress with a baroque mask to adject it, she looked perfect. Neither too plain nor too extravagant that most masked Ball goers strive to achieve.

"I am sure my little man will be happy to see his very pretty mother." Audré complimented Hermione as she slipped in the elbow length white gloves next, "Here, Jean, take this one. It'll go well with your dress." She said and took off her blue diamond ring.

"No, aunt, that's yours!" Hermione cried, surprised.

"And you curse broke it." Audré said matter-of-factly, "Without your help I could never have worn it." she said slipping the ring on Hermione's finger.

"I think my sapphire brooch will go well with her dress too." Lillian said, her mask a dark shade of green with small purple decorative feathers on the left, "I'll tell Zilek to bring it for you."

"Please, Lillian, I have my jewelries!" Hermione tried to restrain her sister-in-law and adjusted her pearl necklace, "I am done now." she declared.

But when she looked at reflection again Hermione realized that she missed one piece of jewelry that could have gone very well with her dress tonight: the locket her mother had given her on her tenth birthday, the locket with sapphire which she had to sell to a man named Clopin when she was in desperate need of money.

She sighed deeply. Like many other beautiful things of her life, that locket has perished too in the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Her friends, her homeland and her love. But there was still Adrian and she wasn't going to let Malfoy destroy him too.

"My dear Malfoy ladies!" Julian's voice announced and Hermione whipped around, alarmed at how the man entered the ladies dressing room without even bothering to knock, "I know your makeup won't be over even if your are given another twelve hours for it but for whoever's sake you believe in, please have mercy on these poor men and come down now. The carriage is at the door." She looked around and found a leopard Patronus conveying the message to them before vanishing.

"Leopard?" she asked, "Julian's Patronus is a leopard?"

"Bad choice, if you ask me." Lillian commented darkly, "It should be a donkey."

Hermione laughed and felt the heaviness of her heart lift up considerably.

With a last glace at their reflections they left Audré's Boudoir and proceeded for the main entrance. Adrian was waiting there with his uncle Julian, a small heap of Muggle treats laying on the ground beside him.

"MAMA!" he exclaimed and ran to Hermione, crashing in her arms and hugging her tightly, "YOU LOOK BEEEAAUUUTIFUUULLLL!" he said happily.

"Do I?" Hermione was pleased to hear that her son approved of her looks since the whole purpose of attending the Ball was to make him happy, "I thought I looked awful." She said somberly.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Adrian asked looking around for the offender, as if he'd strangle him, "You look very very very very very beautiful, Mama." he said firmly.

"Okay. If my handsome son says so then his Mama must be looking very good." Hermione smiled and kissed her son deliberately leaving a little pink imprint of her lipstick on it, "Now promise me that you'll be a good boy."

"I am." Adrian supplied, "I am a very good boy." He said proudly.

"You'll take dinner with grandmas." Hermione reminded him.

"I will." Her son piped.

"You'll not disturb them."

"I never do."

"And you'll not forget to take your tonic before going to bed." Hermione instructed, "Mama will try not to be too late. I have office and you have school tomorrow and there will be no more school skipping." She warned him.

"Okay." Adrian tilted his head positively, "Now you promise me." he said solemnly, "You'll dance."

"I'll." Hermione was amused.

"You'll eat good food."

"I'll try."

"You'll keep away from Monsieur and laugh a lot."

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'll also try that."

"And you'll be happy." Was her son's last condition.

"I already am." Hermione replied and kissed on his other cheek before straightening up, "Now don't forget to put your toys on the box and wash your hands after you pee."

"MAMA!" Adrian exclaimed, looked highly affronted as Julian sniggered and then coughed loudly to mask it, "I am a man now!" he reminded her.

"Yeah. A little man." Hermione added and handed her son to Audré.

Her other partners, Hermione noticed were already waiting for her to finish her farewell ordeal. Julian was wearing a knee length black jacket with intricate stitches on the front and a matching mask. Draco on the other hand was donning a black and grey silk dress robe. The Slytherin was standing near the carriage, far away from the small group, as if he was trying to avoid being with them.

Adrian, Hermione noted, didn't even look at Draco. His whole attention was allotted to his mother and Hermione couldn't be more pleased.

"Mama, why the carri…" he paused trying to remember the word, "…carriage has no horses? How will it fly?" he asked Hermione and it was then that she noticed that the large black and golden carriage was being drawn by Thestrals.

"They have a special kind of horse, little rabbit, but not everyone can see them." Hermione replied with a smile.

Adrian rubbed his grey eyes and stared wide eyed at the front of the carriage, "But my eyes are good. Why can't I see them?" he asked, crestfallen.

"I pray that you never have to see them." Hermione said solemnly, "Now, au revoir."

"Ae revoir!" Adrian piped happily and with a smile Hermione climbed into the spacious carriage behind Lillian. She waved at her son one last time as the carriage took flight and within seconds, they disappeared in the clouds.

The Ministry carriage was large enough to carry a small football team and they were only four, giving them plenty of space to sit with ease. Hermione took care not to be exactly opposite Draco though it wasn't needed for the silent Slytherin had opted to sit on the furthest corner from her.

"What's that horrid mask you are wearing?" Lillian jibed her brother as soon as she seated herself comfortably beside Hermione, "Are you planning to frighten all the ladies."

"Shouldn't I be doing that considering I am the Beast?" Julian arched his eyebrow, "Pray that I don't bite your head off, little sister, for you over talkative manners."

"As if you can." Lillian said proudly.

"As if I care." Julian supplied.

The journey to Château de Versailles was silent except for occasion fights between Julian and Lillian. It was the brother and sister who talked on the background of Hermione and Draco's uncomfortable silence and when they finally arrived at the Château, Hermione felt relieved to come out of the carriage.

Château de Versailles was a royal palace with immense grounds in a wealthy suburb of Paris called Versailles. From extensive gardens to Grand Trianon to the palace itself or the Marie Antoinette's estate, the place was the epitome of French monarchy, famous for its grandeur and parks. As Hermione accompanied the small group led by Julian into the main palace building, she looked around to see what additions the Ministry had made for the Hallowe'en.

Her curiosity was quelled as soon as he entered the Ballroom - the famous Hall of Mirrors.

The Hall got its name from the seventeen mirror-clad arches that reflected the seventeen arcaded windows which overlooked the gardens beyond. Each arch again contained twenty-one mirrors with a total complement of more than three fifty mirrors to decorate the entire hall. The symbol of France, Fleur-de-lys was engraved on the pillars supporting the arches with the light from the chandeliers reflecting and illuminating the Ball room. But it wasn't the Muggle extravagance that enthralled Hermione; it was endeavor the French Ministry has given to commemorate the Hallowe'en Ball.

Not less than a hundred Jack o' lanterns were hovering in the air with little sparkling green fairies sitting and flying around them mischievously. Live bats were hanging upside down from the painted ceiling while masked skeleton acrobats jumped from rope to rope for the entertainment of the guests. Flocks of ghosts in Renaissance and medieval costumes chatted animatedly and clanking suit of armours offered drinks to the masked guests. Three large orchestras were stationed at different points, their instruments playing on itself.

The Ball room was already half filled with masked guests on all imaginable lavish costumes and Hermione's eyes swept on them for the familiar face of Alexis Delacour before she found him standing beside a man, both clad in French Muggle military attire of seventeenth century.

"That must be Minister and his beloved Junior Undersecretary." Julian commented looking around and spotting them like Hermione, "But where is our special guest?" he asked, albeit thoughtfully, "The other Minister."

"The other Minister?" Hermione repeated, suddenly fearful that the British Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt might have been invited, "Who is he, Julian, who is he?" her tone barely hiding her horror as she considered to leave the Ball at once.

"The Swiss Minister." Julian blinked, astonished at Hermione's sudden alarm, "Why? Are you allergic to the Swiss?"

"No." Hermione's whole being was never more relieved, "No, no. I thought…okay, never mind. Let's go and meet them."

The Minister it appeared was in a very good mood for he greeted Julian and his companions most graciously.

"Malfoys!" he cried, his mask unable to fully conceal his zeal, "Julian! Draco! How nice of you to come!"

'The Minister is at first name terms with Malfoy?' Hermione couldn't be more surprised but when Julian introduced her as Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts, the Minister François Guizot, left everything and gave her his fullest attention.

"Gracious Nostradamus! The Chief Curse Breaker!" he exclaimed and took Hermione's hand in his, "I can't express my feelings well enough for finally having the opportunity to meet you in person, Madame Malfoy."

"It's Granger." Hermione corrected him politely, "I haven't changed my maiden name."

"So horrible of Draco for not telling me that his wife was the celebrated Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts." Guizot admonished the silent Slytherin lightly, "I bet he didn't want your fame to overshadow his glory as a Malfoy. You jealous husband!" he glared at Draco who merely cleared his throat, "But I assure you, Madame Granger…" he didn't make the same mistake in addressing Hermione again, "…every single Ministry worker know that the Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker is a lady and a very competent one."

Hermione couldn't be more pleased and satisfied. The fact that she was well known for her work rather than Draco Malfoy's wife was such a relief, that her mood elevated considerably.

"Gringotts expects us to maintain our anonymity, Monsieur Guizot." She told him, "It's one of their policies to make us safe for there are many people out there who may target us for trying to break the curses they have cast upon."

"An unfortunate situation, I should say." Guizot shook his head in disbelief, "I heard from Sergeant, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, that you were sent a threat letter just a few days ago. But after what Draco did at the party and what you are doing now, Madame, by keeping in touch with that notorious psycho, Pasteur, I'll say that it was unavoidable. I am so sorry to have caused you so much distress."

"Not at all, Minister." Hermione said amiably, her instincts waking up suddenly, "Pardon me, Monsieur, but what did ma…" she cleared her throat, "…pardon…Draco do at the party?" she tried hard to appear perfectly calm as the Slytherin jerked and looked straight at her, astonished that she addressed him using his given name.

"He didn't tell you?" Guizot's eyebrows behind the mask almost threatened to disappear in his hairline, "Draco, you didn't tell your wife that you saved my life?" he asked the stunned man standing next to him instead.

Hermione blinked thrice before the whole meaning of Guizot's question landed on her.

'Draco Malfoy…_the_ Draco Malfoy…saved Guizot's life?'

'At the party?'

'He actually _saved_ Guizot's life?'

"No, I never got the time." Malfoy's clever grey eyes were roving on Hermione's face as he replied with a calculative smile, "Hermione and I got married the day after the party and I never got the chance to tell her that."

"So modest of you, Draco." Guizot it seemed to dote on Draco for saving his life, "He did, Madame." He turned to Hermione and affirmed, "In fact it was him who first noticed that I was behaving oddly and informed his cousin, Julian, who called Sergeant and checked on me when I went to balcony to commit suicide. Had it not been for him I wouldn't be standing here today to tell the tale."

"Indeed." Hermione commented with a grimace, feeling a bitter taste in her mouth.

'So that's how Malfoy got his precious job in the Ministry! As a favour for saving the Minister's life.' she thought ruefully.

But all in all it sounded so strange that Malfoy would keep an eye on the Minister only when it was his mother's party and he was the host with hundreds of guests to look after. Hermione knew that the Slytherins never did anything without gaining something from it and it struck her very odd that Malfoy saved the Minister purely out of goodness of heart.

When the minister moved over to welcome his special guest for the evening – the Swiss Minister of Magic, who was accompanied by a pleasant looking young man, she took the opportunity to ask Alexis the one question that was spinning in her head.

"Why the Swiss minister, Alexis?" she asked him quietly, watching the Ministers shaking hands with the Malfoys and the rest of the high officials, "Is there any special reason?"

Alexis sighed and gave Hermione a mysterious smile, "Can't tell you now, Jean. Top secret. But you'll know everything after tomorrow's hearing is over." he said.

The dance started soon afterwards and Hermione, to her surprise noticed that Lillian has accepted the offer to dance with the young man who was with Swiss Minister. She kept a safe distance from Malfoy, who was talking to Sergeant and occasionally giving her curious glances.

"Who is that man?" Hermione asked Julian, as he offered her a list of drinks that were being served for the evening.

"His name is Nicolas." Julian replied, "He is the Swiss Minister of Magic's one and only precious son and now he's dancing with my one and only precious sister." He said irritably.

"What's wrong with that? It's a Ball after all." Hermione was taken aback by Julian's possessive remark and started to read the list Julian has given her, "Apple Ale, Butterbeer, Firewhisky…Champion Champagne?" she snorted and looked up, "Goblet of Goblins? Pirate Rum? Shocking Sherbet? What are these, Julian? Drinks or diseases?"

"You missed the last one." Julian commented, "Volcano Vodka."

"_What_ Vodka?" Hermione spluttered, dwindling between amusement and amazement, "What's that?" she asked, laughing now.

"Wanna try one?" Julian asked back, evidently having the time of his life, "I heard that the Russian wizards like it a lot."

"No, thanks." Hermione was slowly starting to enjoy the party she thought would be boring, "I'll take an Apple Ale." She said and Julian motioned one of the suits of armours to them.

"Do you think I should slip some Volcano Vodka to Nicolas and see the effects?" he asked, handing Hermione a goblet of Apple Ale and taking the Champion Champagne for himself, "He's holding Lillian way to close for a decent dance." He remarked disapprovingly, looking at the pair who waltzed happily, "Jean, can we have the next dance?" he asked her suddenly.

Hermione choked on her drink before nodding, "Okay."

The next dance was called Polka, an energetic variety of waltz where the gentlemen twirled their dance partners rather vigorously and Hermione soon discovered that Julian was a very pleasant dancer. He never grabbed her too tightly or threw her on the floor which some of the inept dancers did, causing a roar of laughter from the crowd and in his arms she felt young and careless once again - like she was dancing with Ron at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"You are a good dancer, Jean." Julian complimented her after another round of vigorous twirl, "Who would have thought that the Chief Curse Breaker will have such power in her bones?"

That remark caused Hermione to remember her earlier conversation with the French Minister.

"Is it true, Julian, that Malfoy saved Guizot's life?" she asked him, keeping perfect balance of her body.

"I know it sounds ridiculous." Julian replied evenly, "But he did. He was the one who notified me that something was wrong with Guizot."

"I see." A bell rang inside Hermione's head, "But did he know that Rochés was going to poison Guizot?"

"No." Julian replied and twirled Hermione once again, "I think it was a lucky co-incidence." He added once Hermione was stationary again.

'Way too lucky.' Hermione thought when Julian suddenly slowed the tempo of the dance.

"Listen, Jean." his voice was deep and filled with an emotion that Hermione couldn't place, "I know there is no reason why you should believe Draco. He is a selfish man. But…" he paused, "…over the past two monthes, you and Adrian have changed him considerably."

"Julian…" Hermione started but her brother-in-law stopped her.

"I am not finished yet, Jean." he said solemnly as they danced even more slowly, "I can understand your insecurities regarding Draco and I don't blame you for it at all. He left you, he kidnapped Adrian and he kind of forced you into a marriage that you weren't willing. Don't think I don't see it; don't think I don't understand your fear and distrust for him. I do, Jean, I do. I have a sister and you are like my sister too. I will never like my sister to get married to a man who left her pregnant with thousands of hardships and miseries to face alone. No. Never." He shook his head, "Have you ever seen me asking you about what happened between you two?" he asked Hermione who gulped, "No. I never did and nor will I ever do. Why? Because I believe in comfort in any kind of relationship; be it with my future wife, my siblings, my mother or you and Adrian. I believe in comfort, Jean. So if you are comfortable with me, I will not need to ask you anything; you'll tell me about it yourself. And if you are not, my insistent questions will only irritate you and make you to lie to me. Eventually we'll become distant and that is what Draco lacks, Jean, he no longer enjoys your comfort. He is not trusted by you. His efforts don't touch you and he is very upset about it."

"What are you suggesting then?" Hermione asked coolly, "I should accept him with open arms?"

"Of course, not." Julian replied patiently, "Not now at least, when you are unsure of his true loyalty. It's been only two monthes since your marriage and I know trusting someone who broke it once before requires more time than that. It might take years for you accept him. All I am suggesting as an elder brother, if you consider me one, Jean, is please give him one last chance to prove himself and if he can't redeem himself enough even with that, you have the means to know that you were not mistaken the first time."

Hermione sighed, "Julian, I know, you are trying to make up between us…"

"No, I am not." Julian cut in, "I am not a referee, Jean and this is not a Quidditch match. This is life and in here, there is no clear cut rule for any foul that has been committed." He said and twirled her again, slowly and gracefully this time, "Draco committed his foul and is being punished. Now it's your time to take this forward. You can't be stuck here forever."

The dance ended and Hermione returned to her previous station, deep in thought.

It so seemed that the whole family was trying their best to make her and Malfoy's couple work for the sake of their son. Not that it vexed Hermione. It simply made her realize that her inability to move on even though she had said she would be observing Malfoy, if continued for too long would simply raise a few eyebrows. Everyone from Adrian's headmistress to Draco's cousins, those who weren't aware of the true situation expected them to work on their relationship for Adrian and Hermione couldn't blame them for that. For all the other couples who have broken up on bad terms, that was the most reasonable solution.

So lost was she in her thoughts that when Lillian slumped on the seat beside her with a heavy sigh, Hermione was staring at the dancers blankly.

"I never thought a day will come when I'll accept Delacour's offer of dance!" Lillian's irritated remark brought Hermione out of her musings and she looked at her, astonished.

"You did?" it was more a statement than a question, "Alexis asked you for a dance?"

"He did and I was…" Lillian blushed furiously over her disappointment for her new dance partner, "…so absorbed in Nick that I didn't get its meaning before I said 'yes'."

"Nick?" Hermione repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Nicolas." Lillian's blush was actually radiating heat, "He is a very pleasant guy." She added.

"A rich, handsome _and_ pleasant guy." Hermione corrected her, "Someone whom you said that you don't like."

"I never said I don't like rich and handsome man, Jean." Lillian protested, "I just said I don't like men who are interested in my looks or my inheritance as a rich heiress. Nick is already very handsome and he's rich enough not to be attracted to me for those two reasons only."

"Indeed." Hermione was amused but was certain that Lillian was already starting to fall for Nicolas.

"He's very polite, soft spoken and suave." Lillian continued, evidently trying to explain her partiality for her dance partner, "He is also interested in me, Jean, the person 'me' and we were talking about our matching interests when…" she pursed her lips, "…Delacour asked me for a dance. I was too distracted and I said 'yes'."

"Don't dance if you don't like him." Hermione supplied, "No one will kill you."

"Of course no one will, Jean, but it's considered bad manners to reject the offer of dance once it's been accepted." Lillian said, looking helpless, "I am sorry, Jean, I know he's your family and I shouldn't be talking about him like this. It's just that…" she faltered.

"There is no need to explain." Hermione stopped her, "Listen Lillian, never try to explain yourself because those who know you, don't need it and those who don't, won't believe it. I have already seen how you have made it up with mother and I am not taking your distaste for Alexis against you. Even I don't like everyone in your family but that doesn't mean we should be fighting."

By 'not everyone' Hermione clearly meant Draco and his mother though she felt that the latter was broken now, paying the price of her crimes of bigotry and pride, and therefore not fit to be on her list of grudge. Lillian seemed to get her point and when Alexis came to escort her to the next dance which was Mr. Beveridge's Maggot, a slow English reel dance, she smiled at the man as courteously as she could before leaving her seat.

Hermione watched them join the long row of couples, bow to each other before the actual dance began and was wondering why Edmound still hasn't turned up with her girlfriend Gabrielle when a cold drawl jerked her back to reality.

"May I take the seat?" it was Draco Malfoy asking her solemnly and Hermione looked up at the Slytherin, her confidence and determination back on place.

"If you are planning to ask me for the next dance, Malfoy, then know it beforehand that the answer will be a 'no'." she replied with supreme normalcy in her tone.

"I wasn't." Draco said and took the seat beside Hermione, "Though I can, if you like." He added.

Hermione scoffed, "I was rather enjoying the evening until you butted in, Malfoy." She looked around, feigning that they were having a perfectly normal conversation as most married couples usually did, "What now? Dropped in to say that you love me?"

Draco, Hermione noted, let out a sigh, "I already apologized for it, Granger." he said calmly, "I didn't come here to vex you."

"You can't vex or frighten me anymore." Hermione said, remembering her inner voice, "In fact, you can't _anything_ me anymore. I am above that approach now."

"I am glad to hear that." Draco commented, his tone even, "I just came to ask about Adrian. Has he recovered?"

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them, trying to be as impassive as she felt inside, "Listen Malfoy, this is a _Ball_, not our drawing room where we can discuss private matters."

"Fine." Draco said and stood up, "I'll send you a letter then." he left without another word.

Hermione exhaled deeply and returned to her observation of Alexis and Lillian. They seemed to be talking as they danced slowly, Alexis's face sincere and Lillian's forced calm. She wondered if he was apologizing to her again for that wasn't very unnatural of Alexis. But remembering her own dislike for Draco, she was doubtful of Lillian's acceptance of it.

The reel ended with the announcement of sumptuous dinner that has been arranged in the _Galerie des Batailles_ or Gallery of Battles - a gallery occupying the first floor of the Palace of Versailles and intended to glorify French military history from the Battle of Tolbiac to the Battle of Wagram. There were rows and rows of large paintings depicting the battle scenes from the minuscule details to the tiny medals on the horsemen's uniforms. Aside from the three long tables that have been placed side by side decorated in rich purple and golden silk with candelabras and flowers, a large stage with the background of an enchanted waterfall have been erected at one end. Hermione saw several costumed singers standing on it, tuning their instruments and sighed thinking how many elves have been working day and night to arrange the grand occasion to their master's expectations.

She took care not to be just next to Malfoy though the man ended up opposite her. Julian was sitting beside his sister, casting occasional narrow glances at Lillian who was listening to Nicolas when Alexis took the empty seat beside Hermione.

"Edmound took Gabrielle for a romantic dinner by the Seine." he informed her once they were all comfortable and Hermione tried to ignore Draco looking at them, "You know your ecstatic friend better than I do, Jean. I also saw how you were watching me and your sister-in-law while we danced. I assure you I wasn't proposing to her." he smiled.

"I wouldn't have minded, Alexis, had you proposed her though with your eyes fixed on me, you honestly couldn't." Hermione replied calmly. It was a relief to find that they could talk about themselves without feeling overly sad about it, a sign that Hermione indeed has overcome her grief of losing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Madames and Monsieurs." A voice announced as the appetizers were served, "May I have your attention please?"

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, letting the announcement to mask their quiet conversation, "I know why you took her for a dance." She stated.

"Then you must have understood that she refused it politely." Alexis replied solemnly, "She said she isn't interested in my apology." he said with a slight frown on the pair of Lillian and Nicolas, sitting side by side, before turning his attention to the announcer.

"Today, we have among us the two most celebrated French singers of this time." the wizard in a venetian masked said with a flourish, indicating a pair of costumed witch and wizard standing beside him, "Please put your hands together for the Insane Orpheus and Bandit Banshee."

Hermione groaned as a roar of applause followed the announcement. It was evident that like most of the British Wizarding bands, French ones also preferred weird names to make them sound catchy.

"Merci, Monsieur." It was the witch who spoke next, her white gown artfully frayed and draped to make her look like a banshee, "Orpheus and I composed a special song for the Ministry's annual Ball and we let it for you to judge how we well have done." She said with a smile, "Often we overlook what we have in our lives; we pretend that we are too occupied and busy with our works. But sometimes - in a time like this Ball, we need to appreciate that we have them in our lives. We need to be aware of their importance and sing this song to say it. It's a perfect way to tell him or her that they are the most important persons of your life."

"And don't forget to close your eyes and let it fill you." Insane Orpheus added before starting.

Hermione was never interested in Wizarding songs for their lack of depth and overzealous use of words like 'charm' or 'cauldron' or 'potion' which diluted the feelings. But the song that Bandit Banshee and Insane Orpheus performed seemed very different from it. At first glance, it was ordinary but as it proceeded, it filled her up like a slow poison and she listened to it, mesmerized.

•••••

Draco eyes couldn't leave Hermione as soon as he sat opposite her.

The woman looked so beautiful in her blue dress with a pearl necklace that anyone in his right mind would be willing to spend the rest of the evening just staring at her. But since he had been titled of coveting her, he took care not to let her realize that he was watching her in one of the many mirrors of Hall of Mirrors.

She looked elegant like a queen, light like a swan and fresh like a newly blooming flower. She drank a goblet of Apple Ale with Julian, danced with him and then returned to her seat to observe Alexis and Lillian as they danced. Draco's heart ached to ask her for one dance but he suppressed it with all the self control he had as a Slytherin. Even approaching her was merely out of his wish to tell her that she looked beautiful. But the way Hermione dismissed him by telling that he came to pronounce his love, he thought better of it.

Hermione, Draco noticed, had a tiny black mole on her dainty neck just above her collarbone. It was almost hidden by the string of pearls but Draco's sharp eyes didn't miss it. He smiled, thinking how it made her even more delicate and cute.

He wasn't much listening to the song until the music brought him to his senses and he looked up at the singing duo.

It was a slow and rhythmic flow of tunes followed by words Draco could never imagine express his feelings better.

_Often, I wonder how you came by me._

_Where you always there?_

_Or it was just my luck?_

_You came softly and elegantly,_

_Like that moon that drifts over the lake,_

_Its light mirroring itself on the other mirror._

_You came like a dawn,_

_Making a melody in the air_

_That fiddled my heartstrings._

_You are my solace,_

_You are my passion, _

_You are my ecstasy,_

_Why did I not see you before?_

Really.

Why hadn't Draco noticed Hermione before?

Why hasn't he seen how beautiful she was, how brave and good her heart was.

What had blinded him all these time?

His pride? Prejudice? Arrogance? Jealousy?

Or was it his demon?

And how could he have hurt a woman like her?

A woman like Hermione Granger when men like Viktor Krum and Alexis Delacour were there to fight the for her.

How could he be so stupid?

•••••

It was the second part of the song that appealed Hermione most.

She knew she had been oblivious of a man who could have been her dream: Alexis sitting right beside her. He also came to her life slowly, his presence never overbearing or disturbing but his eyes ever watchful as he took care of her from distance.

But now that their chance to being together was virtually gone it was Bandit Banshee's words that made her smile:

_Streams or rivers may change course…_

_Waves on sand may obliterate…_

_Life may take me to another road…_

_My youth may be robbed by time._

_But I remain here, my dear,_

_My hands for you…_

_My eyes on yours…_

_My heart beating with yours._

_For every second that I live,_

_And every breath that I take, I remain yours._

Hermione felt a lump in her throat, amazed how her own words were spoken through that wonderful song. She knew she could never love anyone other than Alexis again but this time, her love wasn't suffocating her. It felt strangely free of that burden.

As if she was a bird flying in the sky of his love.

As if she was boat slowly drifting on a river named Alexis.

As if the very air that she breathed in was his breath but it didn't strange her; she bloomed in it, lost and found herself in it.

•••••

Alexis was listening to the song with rapt attention, his mind on the gorgeous yet simple woman sitting beside him.

Hermione, he had noticed her when she walked into the Ballroom with Julian and his family, looked just as he had imagined her as his bride: in blue dress and pearl necklace.

He knew she liked being simple and it suited her beauty too. He just didn't know how very much it accentuated her inner radiance.

He maintained a civil distance with her, remembering her earlier words and watched as she danced happily with Julian. The man knew how to take care of his ladies and Hermione seemed young and careless in his arms. His heart ached to ask her for a dance but considering that she might think it otherwise, he refrained himself with difficulty.

It was the last part of Orpheus and Banshee's song that caught his attention and he wondered if there was any better way to put them together:

_Let our love be a star_

_That shines through darkness and survives time,_

_And sings the song of our eternal love._

Alexis applauded the hardest when the song ended, speechless at its delicacy.

•••••

Hermione was having difficulty in concentrating on the firework show that was being held above the Apollo Fountain on the vast grounds of Château de Versailles.

She stared at it absentmindedly, her heart still filled with the words of that song as the crowd around her 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed in amazement. The glittering showers of fireworks danced before her but she felt that her heart was someplace else.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and turning, she found a solemn Alexis looking at her.

"You hardly ate anything at the dinner." He commented, handing her a glass of fruit punch, "Come. Let's spread our legs." He bid her.

Hermione followed him, sipping her fruit punch slowly. She knew the man would never take advantage of the night and try to approach her. She knew she could trust him with her life.

"You know, Jean…" Alexis started after a while, his voice not more than a whisper as they started for a less crowded place, "I never thought someone like you will come into my life. I was never very interested in women. They were never interested in me, though my sister Gabrielle says otherwise, but…" he sighed, "You said that day in the garden to set you free, Jean, and I said that I wasn't trying to imprison you. Remember?"

Hermione nodded.

Alexis took a deep breath as if preparing himself, "So here it is, Jean, I set you free today."

Hermione stared at him, speechless.

"I set you free, Jean, and from now on you can move on with your life and I can with mine." There was no indication on Alexis's features that he was being impulsive, "Love is never a burden. It's always your salvation, your freedom. But remember this, Jean, life is long and full of unexpected twists. I will love you no matter what and if you are bound to be mine, Jean, I'll get you back; you'll come back to me. And if you are not mine, Jean, if we are not meant to be together, I can never have you."

"So like that song, Jean, let our love be like a star in the darkness of sky." Alexis looked up at the sky full of fireworks, "Let it endure the time and space. Go back to your life, Jean, go back to your son. Know this that I love you both."

Hermione was crying and smiling now, her heart filled with a strange sense of release.

It was so amazing…so wonderful…so…

She had no words to describe it and she stood there, long after Alexis had left with a courteous bow.

•••••

Draco saw Alexis handing Hermione a glass of fruit punch and steering her to a private corner for some talks.

He kept an eye on them, mostly on Hermione as he listened to her companion. He noticed how she became tearful and smiled. He saw Alexis left with a bow.

A part of him wanted to go and ask Hermione what they had been talking about.

But another part of him wanted to stay back and watch her.

Hermione, it seemed, has lost her interest in the Ball. She bid goodbye to Lillian who said she'll return home with one last dance with Nicolas. After that, the witch in blue started for the Floo fireplaces inside the palace.

Draco wandered in the grounds for a while before deciding to return to his uncle's Chateau. He bade farewell to the Minister and his company before proceeding for a Floo fireplace. The Ballroom was still full of dancers as he took off his mask and left.

Draco came out of Grand Floo and intending to talk to his aunt for the next day's hearing he started for her parlour.

But it wasn't Audré whom he met there.

It was Adrian, sleeping on the divan, clad in his favourite red pajama. His eyelids were half-open, revealing the grey iris below and his hands were softly encircled around his rabbit Peter that was sleeping on his chest.

Both the little rabbits were sleeping.

It was a pitiful sight and Draco walked over to his sleeping son before slumping on the ground next to his divan.

Waves after waves of emotion hit him mercilessly; Adrian calling him Monsieur, telling that he wasn't his papa and Alexis could have been had he not butted in; announcing that his mother should never take his father's seed because he was creepy and a liar and Draco broke down beside him, crying silently.

It was so painful.

Painful than those snake bites he endured every time the Lupus Venom was injected in his body; painful than those nights he spent in that werewolf facility fighting for his life; painful than watching Hermione dance with another man; painful than the guilty secret he harboured in his heart.

Why? Why was he suffering like this?

Why? Because he loved them, truly loved them and would go through anything to have them love him back.

Why? Because he was a father and wanted to hold his only living child at least once in his life.

Why? Because he was helpless before his crimes that were preventing their union.

Why? Because he was Draco Malfoy.

Sobbing, he gently took Adrian's right foot in his hand and kissed it softly, taking care not to wake his son.

His son.

His only son.

•••••

Hermione came out of her personal Floo at the Fideliused quarter and dusted the soot before proceeding for her bedroom. It was almost eleven o' clock and she expected Audré to put Adrian on bed.

Instead she found it empty.

'Strange.' She thought before remembering that the little boy might be in Audré's parlour for he wasn't accustomed to sleep alone. She decided to change her dress before pursuing for her son.

Half an hour later, her makeup washed and cleaned, her dress taken off, Hermione came out of the quarter for Audré and her son when she met the elderly woman on her way to her parlour.

"Your son is safe and sound, Jean." She assured her with a smile, "I wanted to put him on bed but he said he wants to wait for his Mama and tell her that he was a good boy. He eventually fell asleep there and I was coming to see if you have returned or not when we met."

"Thank you, aunt, I know you have a hearing tomorrow." Hermione smiled, "I'll take care of him. By the way, aunt?" she remembered the Swiss Minister, "I saw the Swiss Minister of Magic at the Ball and asked Alexis about it. He said it is top secret. Does it have any connection with Rochés?"

"It does." Audré affirmed, "I am sorry but I don't want to spoil your fun." She said mysteriously before bidding her goodnight.

Hermione was wondering what her fun could be when she found Adrian sleeping on Audré's divan and his Slytherin father sitting at his feet, sobbing silently.

She gaped.

The man seemed completely oblivious of her presence in the same room. He was talking to himself or more appropriately whispering to Adrian's right foot that he was holding lightly as he cried and Hermione concentrated on his seemingly incoherent words.

"…papa is so sorry, Adrian, that he hurt you…"

"…he is so sorry…"

"…what should he do to make you believe?"

" …kill himself?"

"…take out his heart and lay it on your feet?"

"Papa destroyed Rochés for you, Adrian, and today? You destroyed papa!"

It was the last sentence that froze Hermione.

She stood there still like a statue, her head unable to take the declaration:

Malfoy destroyed Rochés for Adrian and now Adrian destroyed Malfoy!

What did he mean by that?

What did he mean by 'he destroyed' Rochés?

Hermione didn't know.

It was not until several minutes later that Draco overcame his emotions, wiped his tears and scrambled to stand up that he discovered Hermione standing just a foot away.

"Granger?" he cleared his throat, "I was wondering where you were. Adrian is sleeping here." He glanced at the sleeping petit figure.

"I…" Hermione said solemnly, "…just came." She deliberately avoided her overhearing of the gruesome words, "And found you…" she paused.

Draco looked around, trying to hide his discomfort for being discovered while crying like a child, "You should…take him to bed…he has school tomorrow." He said after a while.

"Yeah, I should." Hermione nodded and took Adrian in her arms who grunted in sleep.

She left Draco standing by the divan and was at the door when her mind made itself.

"Malfoy?" Hermione turned and looked at the tall figure of the man watching their retreating forms, "We need to talk." She declared, "After I put Adrian to bed."


	71. Chapter 71

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, Zeehana and guest for their kind reviews on last chapter.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites on ffnet and on pinterest.**_

**_** This chapter was written differently, trying to portray all the characters emotions at once rather than separately which I usually do. Hermione is finally back on action and so is Draco. _**

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The story of the little pup, I read in a blog about human behaviour and decided to include it here.**_

_**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_****I have made a page in Pinterest, wholly dedicated to TPA, where almost all the characters as I see them (both HP and OC) as well as major and minor things are available as images. It doesn't require accounts and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it.**_

_****My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**For adult words and themes this Chapter is rated: M (HIGH MATURITY)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 71: Tales and Torrents.**

Hermione and Draco sat in silence on the terrace, both listening to the old and deep strikes that were being issued from the aged Grandfather clock of Château de la Grange-Bléneau and lost in their individual thoughts. A night sky studded with millions of stars and a waning gibbous moon overlooked them while the air hung like an invisible barrier, waiting to be penetrated by the words that Hermione wished to speak.

It has been fifteen minutes since they came here together, Hermione leading the way and taking the seats just beside the balustrade. Not a word has been uttered since.

While waiting for Hermione to start the conversation Draco's thoughts wandered over hundreds of possibilities behind his wife's sudden desire to talk to him, each far-fetched than the previous. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't discern a convincing motive as to why she should express her wish to talk to him at the dead of night. He looked at Hermione's vague reflection on the glass table between them. It was like a statue. She was unnervingly calm.

Hermione whiled away a few minutes, trying to decide where and how to start. Her reasons to call her rapist for a talk were many and legit but she wasn't here to show her true intentions. Therefore, she appeared as indifferent as possible.

Moments stretched on and Hermione noticed Draco observing her reflection on the glass tabletop. She thought of her little son who was sleeping in their quarter, unaware that his mother has out there to protect his innocence and sanity. The image of him sleeping – his eyelids a fraction open, his curls tousled, his arms wrapped around his little side pillow and a little pink imprint of her lipstick still on his left cheek that the boy hadn't wiped away – filled her heart with a strange sense of determination. Adrian has always been her strength, not her weakness.

"Those eyes are the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing at night." she started in a soft voice, "They belong to my son, Adrian."

Hearing her speak up at last, Draco left his observation of the reflection and looked up at the actual person. Even in the moonlight, he could see Hermione's eyes steadily fixed to his pair. Bright, innocent and brilliantly chocolate - they were his most favourite in her entire physical feature.

"I still remember the day I found out I was pregnant." Hermione was astonished how her voice conveyed so little emotion as it spoke of an incident six years old, "It was 17th May, 1998. I was staying at Shell Cottage – Bill and Fleur's home, then. I was extremely worried because I missed two consecutive periods after you raped me. I tried to remember my last period and found out that it was on the middle of middle of March, just two weeks before that fateful day at Malfoy Manor: 29th March."

Draco flinched slightly as Hermione used the word 'rape' so unabashedly. Not that she hasn't used the word before; she has and most vehemently. But tonight, it was different. Hermione has never been so calm and unaffected while talking about her brutal assault. She also seemed to remember every date related to that occurrence with unparallel accuracy, a very clear indication that the memories were still fresh in her mind.

"Fleur told me to run a pregnancy test; told me that I needed to be sure before I go to a Healer. I was in desperate need to clear my fears and so, I accepted it. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes as she performed the test on me." the day still was vivid in Hermione's memory; she even remembered the sheet that was on the bed, "Needless to say, it came out positive. I was a little over than two monthes pregnant."

Draco noted the subtle avoidance of any form of salutation by Hermione while addressing him. She wasn't calling him her usual scathing Malfoy or even the bitter Draco that she had opted before the Minister. It was as if she was talking more to the air than to him.

"When I looked at my baby for the first time, I saw a tiny living being moving its even tinier limbs inside my womb." Hermione remembered the shimmering blue light that had hung over her flat lower abdomen, the magical image of what was happening inside her, "It was so small, so frail and yet it was alive." She paused, trying to suppress the whirlwind of emotions that always came up when she remembered that day, "I was pregnant at eighteen and I was pregnant from an assault. I was carrying the child of a man who spent half his life calling me a Mudblood. I was pregnant with a child that was going to destroy my dreams of a loving family and a bright future – something that I have been working on since I first set my foot on Hogwarts."

Draco felt an excruciating bout of remorse paralyzed him momentarily. It was intense and raw, like his plea to be called a father despite knowing the fact that he wasn't one in the literal sense. He could close his eyes and mouth, stop his breathing but couldn't possibly close his ears. He was eager to listen more and fearful at the same time of what was to come next.

"Until that day, I didn't know I was capable of crying like that." Hermione recalled her crying like a child; her eyes had been so puffy that she couldn't open them properly, "I decided to get rid of it. No woman in her right mind would like to keep a child that was product of a brutal rape and I wasn't very willing to set an example either. But then…"

Draco hung onto Hermione's every word as if his life depended on it. He didn't know why she was sharing them with him, considering they were her most private memories and he was that rapist; but he couldn't object about it either.

"But then Fleur told me that the baby was growing well and I placed my hand on my tummy, trying to feel it." Hermione placed a hand on her lower abdomen as if she was back in time, feeling the new life inside her, "The knowledge that a baby, who was not more than two monthes, was growing well shook me violently. After the rape, I couldn't sleep for a very long time. I used to have a lot of nightmares – of me being raped again. I was weak, both physically and mentally. We were in the middle of a war and I had no one to share my mind because every day that passed, we came closer to the ultimate end – either our or Voldemort's. I took Polyjuice Potion to impersonate as Bellatrix Lestrange and we broke into Gringotts. We even survived the Battle of Hogwarts. All in all, I never thought a baby was capable of surviving inside a woman who was going through such devastating conditions."

Draco noticed how Hermione seemed to go back in time as she reminisced her past. She even placed her hand over a nonexistent bump which made it more realistic. But all the time she talked of her pains that intensified Draco's guilt with every passing moment, her features remained strangely impassive.

"I realized that my baby, though unwanted and unplanned, didn't want to die. Even for a tiny and helpless being as him, he wanted to come to this world." Hermione felt her voice break ever so slightly and she looked up at the starry sky to hide her tears that threatened to break any moment, "I knew that his rapist-sperm-donor-so-called-father would kill him the moment he came to know of his existence since he was nothing but the most selfish bastard that ever walked on this planet. But I asked myself if I wanted to do the same to a baby who never chose to be born like that. Was it his fault that a man raped me and he was conceived?"

As he listened silently, Draco considered taking out his wand and killing himself before Hermione's very eyes. Every word that escaped her lips might sound unemotional but the way she looked up at the sky and blinked to beat off her tears, Draco knew Hermione was reliving her painful past again as she recounted it to him. It killed him to see her in that state. If committing suicide could alleviate it, he felt he could do it happily.

'Don't be a fool Draco!' his inner snide voice warned him, 'The Mudblood is trying to blackmail you emotionally. Don't listen to her. Go to your room and sleep.'

Draco decided to ignore it completely and listen to Hermione. He wasn't going to let that demon take over him, now that he was at his most vulnerable state.

"I decided to keep the baby." Hermione was impassive again, her inner control back on place and she gave Draco a very solemn look to convey that she wasn't intimidated by him at all, "I told Fleur that the baby was mine and mine only. Not even Ron's. I decided to leave England to save him from the rapist Malfoy." She paused and took a deep breath.

"You must be wondering why I am telling you all these." She asked Draco, who appeared very pale in the moonlight, "On Saturday, you seemingly came out of blue and laid down before me a long list of apologies. You did the same once before, the day after aunt Audré ate that poisoned book, though the list was shorter that time. Under your mother's insistence you took an Unbreakable Vow and under motives unknown to me, you did a Wizarding White Flag Surrender before me. All in all, you have been trying to keep me under pressure to forgive you."

"You ask for forgiveness and yet you don't even have slightest idea of what I went through when I was pregnant. You have no idea of my fears. You have no idea of my traumas. You have no idea of the losses I sustained, the hurts I still carry in my heart. You have no idea of the insults and humiliations I endured for carrying a fatherless child; you have no idea how much I missed my country and those whom I love. You know nothing about anything. You just know that you must have a _son_ who is your last resort to save your filthy bloodline; you just know that the Malfoys must not die out in the male line; you just know how to deceit and lie, as Adrian pointed out this morning. You just know that your path to Adrian goes through me and therefore an apology is due."

"My son is my life, Malfoy. He's my strength. He is my passion and he's the reason I fight this bloody society and its even bloodier customs and rules. I told you about that day merely to point out that I kept him because he wanted to come to _me_ overcoming all obstacles and _I_ wanted him beyond anything. I loved him and I sacrificed everything I had for him, to be with him, to bring him safely to this world. But an unfortunate, bigot, pureblood rapist who is trying to continue his bloodline through a half-blood son can _never_ understand what real parentage means. For him, it's just an address, a word – father or papa. He doesn't know the real meaning and emotions behind that word."

"You took away everything that was good and precious for me, Malfoy starting from my name to my homeland, my friends to the men I loved and the father I wanted to give my son. Now you are after the one last person who is worth more than my life, my son – my Adrian. I almost died giving birth to him; mother Apolline saved us. I fought the fate to be with him and I am not going to let you destroy him with your lawless means. No. Never."

Hermione's brown pair was directly probing Draco's grey ones as she spoke with solemn confidence. Her demeanor was calm and composed but her words had the venoms of a Basilisk's stare. Under it, Draco couldn't even open his mouth to say that he knew of her hardships, that he wasn't after an heir but a son that he had always dreamt of, that he has truly changed and was remorseful. But all his words dried on his lips and he stared unblinkingly as Hermione continued.

"You asked me at the Ball if Adrian has overcome his shock of being lied upon." Hermione reminded Draco, "No, he hasn't. When you sent that letter full of lies through aunt Audré, she read it him and told him a very basic version of the science of baby making. When she told him that the father provides the seed and the mother an egg for a baby, my son declared that I should never take the liar Monsieur's seed to give him a baby sister. It killed me, Malfoy, how the little boy sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of his mother. I wonder someone as thick as you can ever understand it at all."

Though Draco already knew the truth, the way Hermione said it again, it sounded thousand times more humiliating. He closed his eyes and hid his face on his hands, trying to cope up with waves of guilt, pain and mortification.

"But Adrian will not be five and half for the rest of his life." Hermione continued, despite the fact that Draco has hidden his pale pointed face, "He will grow up and will come to know how babies are conceived; how a father's seed finds its way to a mother's egg and like today he'll start questioning about his parents mode of relationship. Why is it that his parents don't behave like normal couples do? It's quite understandable that they don't like each other but what might have happened between them that things turned so wrong that his mother is unwilling to reconcile? Were they always like this? Then how it is that he was born from them? Thousands of similar questions will pop up in his young and innocent mind and I fear that day, Malfoy, I fear it because if he asks me about it, I can never lie to him. I have never lied to my only child. Unlike you, I believe that honesty is the key to any relationship and trust."

"I don't care, Malfoy, that you did an Unbreakable Vow or a bloody surrender or an even bloodier Oath. I don't care that Sorceress Marianne called us at Adrian's school and told us to work on our relationship because my son was suffering from social awkwardness. I don't care that your cousins smell something is fishy when they don't see us trying hard to mend our past _relationship_ for the sake of our son. I don't care that Adrian doesn't have a proper father for I am and I will be both his mother and his father. I need no man's assistance in it. I can raise him alone. But I care for son's innocence. I care for his sanity. If being lied can make him react like he did today, Malfoy, imagine what he'll do when he finds out the truth?"

Suddenly Draco was visited by a vision where a dead Adrian was lying on the floor, his limbs sprawled in odd angles with a suicide note beside it stating that he doesn't want to keep a life that has cost his beloved mother's freedom; in another vision he saw a mad Adrian talking to himself and laughing occasionally, his mind lost after the gruesome discovery of truth. The last vision was Adrian, his innocent features contorted rage and loathe as he killed Draco first and then himself. He couldn't decide which one was worse and suddenly Hermione's real motive to talk to him was very clear.

"That day in the garden you asked for another chance to prove that you are worthy of Adrian's love." Hermione went on for the earlier the conversation was over, the better, "You said you want to find out if you are eligible to be his father. Fine. Here is the golden opportunity, Malfoy, your wish to be more involved to your son's life has been granted. By all means try and explore all possible and impossible ways to his heart. I will not stop you anymore."

By this time, Draco knew Hermione was coming to this final declaration and though, it was the moment he has been waiting for last two monthes, the moment he has been working hard to achieve, now that it has finally arrived he felt strangely hollow. He realized that Hermione was sacrificing her happiness again and coming at terms with a man who repulsed her for the sake of her son. The decision was not made out of her noticing his genuine changes and accepting him; it was merely an obligation and a truce to save her son from a deadly truth. And suddenly, it didn't hold the same appeal as it used to have before this night came.

"Hermione, trust me I never wanted any of this to happen." He spoke for the very first time since they came here, "I never apologized to force my entry into your life. I apologized because I really am very ashamed of my conducts. I know I don't deserve it, Hermione, but you are a noble woman. I thought… I hoped that you will give us one last chance. But if it pains you to have me in your lives, I'd rather not ask for it."

"Oh, no, Malfoy!" Hermione shook her head with a smile that was almost cruel, "Not now when my son is in danger. Not now when my only child is on the brink of finding out the truth. No. You are not allowed to back out now." her features were so intimidating that Draco wondered where she was finding all the strength, "You should have thought about it before you kidnapped him, before you forced me into this marriage of imprisonment, before you made all those ridiculous stunts to prove that you are and can be Adrian's father. But now, your noble 'no' isn't really an option. Now you have to carry on the deadly game that you started. Now you have to take it forward."

"Hermione…" Draco tried to show some sense but she cut in.

"No Malfoy no!" Hermione cried, her heart full of an unknown power and determination, "You are not dictating the rules here, I am." She said with supreme confidence, "If you are not willing to be in our lives then let go of that bloody Claim and I'll divorce you in this instance. If not, then you have to carry out the duties of a _father_. Every single one of them." she said dismissively, "As for your claim that you wanted me to give us a chance, I have never heard a sicker joke. There never was an _us_, Malfoy. Ever. You did nothing but to torment me with your words and your means and that certainly isn't a fertile background to start a nonexistent relationship. At least, what I can and am going to do is, we will be civil before my son; as civil as it possible without you publicly declaring your undying love to me or giving me a bouquet every other evening or asking me for a romantic candle light dinner on Valentine's Day or giving a chaste kiss on my lips." Hermione's every word was cutting Draco deeper than the previous one, "You will be my trophy husband. We'll not fight before my son and behave in a way that he never suspects that any foul play was involved in his mode of conception. We'll continue this way until my son turns seventeen and after that…" she paused.

"I'll divorce you." Hermione declared solemnly.

"Hermione!" Draco left his seat, unable to take the mental torture anymore.

"Yes, Malfoy, yes. I'll divorce you even if it the last thing I ever do." Hermione said such ferocity that her limbs were shaking now, "I got married to you only to save my son. I knew that I was entering a twelve years imprisonment in this marriage of Azkaban. I knew I was being punished despite being innocent, I was being punished for your crimes, your obsession for a healthy heir – an heir was not was ridden with blood borne diseases, an heir who wasn't a product of incestuous pureblood marriage. And yet I sacrificed my happiness and so did Alexis. Why? Because we love Adrian selflessly, something that unfortunate beings like you can never understand the meaning of." Hermione was panting slightly now, tired from dancing and the contained rage, "That saving didn't only include saving Adrian physically; I mean to protect his innocence and spiritual wellbeing too. As for your insistent cries that you asked for my forgiveness, I have answer to that question too."

"You will never be forgiven Malfoy." Draco stared in disbelief at Hermione as she stood up, crossed her arms and proclaimed, "I will never forgive you. The list of your crimes is endless and except for murder, they contain everything. I will never forgive you for foul mouthing me and my family for my Muggleborn inheritance. I will never forgive you for attacking me from behind, beating me like an animal and raping me. I will never forgive you for taking away one last chance of happiness that I had in Alexis. I will never forgive you for imprisoning me and taking away the golden days of my youth stuck in a loveless marriage; taking away an opportunity to give Adrian a loving father and a sibling _not from another rape_. I will never forgive you for making me go through numerous nightmares when you said that you love me. I. Will. Never. Forgive. You. End of story. That being said, I have few points to bring into your kind notice."

"One: my hatred for you will never diminish even though I'll appear civil with you before Adrian or those who don't know about us. Also, I'll never go to Malfoy Manor or change my maiden name or add yours to it."

"Two: I will never consummate my so called marriage. In other words I'll never have sex with you even if you die from physical need. However, I give you permission to meet them from any external source that you deem fit but it will not be me. Rape can be your ultimate fantasy but being raped isn't mine."

"Three: I'll never bear any of your future children. I can't imagine your sperm doing that inside my body."

"With all these conditions, you Draco Malfoy, are hereby allowed to be my, Hermione Jean Granger's trophy husband and my son, Adrian Thomas Granger's trophy father. Now that your eternal dream has been fulfilled, I wish you a very good night and sweet dreams."

Draco stood there dumbfounded for a very long time after Hermione was gone with one last shower of her cursed words. He has never been more insulted in his entire life. Nor has he ever come across such hatred from anyone.

Starting from the morning he has been through unimaginable kind of humiliations. His son had warned his mother not to take his father's seed for any future babies; the boy hadn't even looked at him when they were standing by the carriage for the ladies; he couldn't ask his wife for a dance when she dismissed his polite attempts of conversation with a cruel indifference and cold jibe on his proclamation of love and now Hermione has accepted his offer to include him in their lives on such conditions that couldn't be more insulting for a man and a husband.

What vexed him most were her words that he can ease his sexual needs from external sources just as Apolline had asked him if he has even been to a brothel; as if it was a common practice for rapists to indulge in such sinful acts; as if Draco had wanted sex when he raped her; as if he couldn't deem a day passable unless he had bedded at least one woman.

He was appalled, petrified and gagged by her words. It had cut such deep wounds to his soul that he doubted it would ever heal properly. A part of him hated her for all those hateful words, for not trying to understand his real intentions, his genuine changes and his endless efforts to please her or make her see that he wasn't the man he was before.

But another part of him knew that she was right in her hatred for he has never given her anything more than pain or insults and taken away all that was precious to her. Hermione's has been only words but his had been actions.

A deep sigh brought him back to the reality and Draco blinked several times before Audré's face swam into view.

"I assure you I didn't eavesdrop in a conversation that was meant for your ears only." She said solemnly, sitting on the chair that Hermione had been occupying earlier, "Here, take some coffee." She handed him a steaming mug.

Draco's senses were too frayed for any kind of protest. He sat there, still as a statue and numb like a dead.

"When I was young, nephew, my maman used to tell me stories." Audré's tone was conversational as if they were discussing their childhood, "Most of them were about moral teachings, some about human nature and some only for fun. Take your coffee, Draco, before it turns cold like Jean." she offered and feeling nothing at all, Draco took a small sip from the hot beverage.

"I can understand what you are going through, Draco, it doesn't need one to listen to what Jean must have told you." Audré said, her own features very calm, "I have keen eyes that can read facial expressions and body languages; I have a clever mind that can analyze them and I have a wealth of information on you and Jean. And from that I can gather that you are very disappointed that your wish _has_ been granted."

"I never wanted it to happen this way, aunt." Draco spoke up at last, the coffee seemed to unfreeze his voice, "I just wanted Hermione to see that I have changed and I am ashamed. That's all."

"That's all?" Audré repeated after Draco, "How very easy of you say that, Draco, 'that's all'." She looked amused, "You remind me of a story that maman told me once. At first, I didn't understand its meaning. But as I grew up, I realized what she had meant by it."

"One day, a little pup was walking down a street. The day was fine and he was fresh out of his mother's confinements. He had seen many humans and his owners were very kind to him. From that he had gathered a general idea that humans like cute little pups when they waggle their tails."

"So that happy little pup came across a group of young boys. Their leader was a rogue one, a boy who bullied boys and girls younger than he and when he spotted the dog, he showed it to his gang members."

"'See that dog?' he asked them, 'Have you ever seen a more pathetic being?' Hearing him, another boy came forward and told the rest of the boys that his grandfather had died from a poisonous dog bite years ago. 'These creatures should be got ridden off.' He opined and took up a stone that was lying nearby."

"The little pup was unaware that his presence was causing such a roaring conversation among the boys. He waggled his tail and gave a short bark, reminding them that he was there, waiting to be patted and loved."

"As the pup barked, one of the boys told the gang about dogs whose barks disturbs their night sleep. 'I feel like strangling them by shoving a stone down their throats.' He said and mirroring his companion, he took up a stone. Soon every single boy came up with an excuse that dogs should be punished for the threats they pose to an otherwise peaceful human society. They all took up a stone and approached the pup who was confused now, watching the boys come closer to him."

Audré sighed and paused as Draco stared, visualizing in his mind's eyes what might have happened to the poor little creature.

"As the night fell, the boys returned to their respective homes, proud that they have gotten rid of a pup before it became a nuisance. In a corner of the street that they were gathered earlier, laid a pup, bloodied and bruised, licking his wounds and trying to understand why he was attacked and beaten mercilessly. His tiny tail waggled occasionally but not to attract passersby; he recoiled at the mere shadow of them."

"The pup was too young to know that his physical wounds will go away with time leaving only a few scars. But it was now old enough to understand that man must never be trusted. Their species know nothing but to attack and destroy. The most selfless creature since the time immortal now knew to hate. He now knew to bite. He now knew to distrust and flinch away. For the crimes of another, it had paid dearly with its body, soul and innocence."

"Now here is another version of the story: a little girl by the name of Jean Granger entered a school named Hogwarts. It was a school for magical kids and she had been declared as a witch. She expected to be appreciated for she was clever and had thirst for knowledge. Her teachers loved her for she was an ideal student."

"One day, she came across a gang of Slytherins. Their leader, a boy of her same age named Draco Malfoy, was a rogue one. He used to bully younger students with the help of his thug friends – Crabbe and Goyle. As they saw her, he lifted an accusing finger and told his gang members how these Mudbloods don't deserve to be in the school. 'They don't know anything about us. They were brought up differently. I think pathetic beings like her shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts.' he said."

"As he spoke another one of his gang members told them how his pureblood family faced imminent danger from these lesser bloods. 'They should be got ridden off.' He opined and gave Jean a nasty look."

"A third one came up with stories of Muggleborns and how they were very different from them. Soon all agreed that Mudbloods were nothing but a threat to a peaceful Muggle society. They each carried a stone in their hearts and years later, this rogue leader Draco Malfoy finally got his chance to take revenge on Jean for besting him. He raped that girl brutally."

"The night fell over Malfoy Manor and the rapist returned to his room, proud that he had accomplished what he had wanted to do for years: humiliate Jean in the worst possible manner. In a corner of the dungeon, bloodied and bruised, laid Jean, crying and wondering what had caused that man to rape her like that. Like that pup, she knew that the bruises over her body will eventually heal leaving a little scar. But the wounds that were left on her young heart will never go away. She will never be able to trust men like she did before."

"Like that pup, Draco, this innocent woman paid the price of your crime dearly. She is still paying for it. As your wife."

"Stop! Aunt, stop!" Draco cried, unable to contain anymore, "Please stop, I beg you!"

"No, Draco, I am sorry, but I can't and I will not stop." Audré said firmly, "Today you feel sad that Jean doesn't understand your love, you pine that she doesn't see your change, you bang your head on the wall that she is indifferent and impassive to your genuine apology. You feel humiliated when she isn't responsive enough. You feel cheated and betrayed. But before you drown yourself in a sea of self-pity, Draco, please ask yourself this one question. Who turned her into what she is today? Who. Did. It?"

Draco was trembling from head to foot; the tale of the little pup and its resemblance to his was so overwhelming. He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. It seemed to be permanently gone for Audré was absolutely right.

"Jean was a young innocent woman whose heart was full of dreams of a bright future and a loving family. She never knew that such cruelty can ever befall her just because she wasn't up to _your_ standards for being considered a witch. Like that pup she never thought that the very species of men who were her best friends can attack her like that and turn her into what she is today. She knew not to distrust men. She knew not to hate them. She knew not to be bitter."

"Congratulations, Draco, you finally made her what she never wanted to be. Under your careful cruel maneuver she has become a woman with distrust and hatred for men. You said you were young and angry when you raped her; like those boys who attacked that pup. You said you haven't touched a woman without her consent and yet you were proud at first sight for damaging Jean beyond any form of healing. How could you even think that she'll be happy and tearful when you apologize? What is that, Draco? Arrogance? Pride? Ego? Self esteem? What?"

"I just…" Draco faltered in his speech. Audré's logics were essentially right but they were infused with such venom that he couldn't but succumbed before it.

"You just wanted everyone to end happily as soon as you confess your crimes? Right?" Audré arched an eyebrow, nodding slightly, "You thought the moment you go and express your fathomless remorse, Jean will be struck with a bout of pity and will accept you with open arms. 'My husband! My husband apologized to me!' she will cry and dissolve in your arms. Right?"

"Wrong, aunt, wrong." Draco said at last realizing that he must reply, "I knew Hermione will not accept me immediately. I knew it will take her a long time before she can even consider that. When I apologized, I only expected her to consider it and take her time to grant it. I wasn't in a hurry for her to accept it. But the way she did it…I just never expected her to be so cold, so unaffected, so impassive; as if whatever I do, it will not affect her; how hard I try to break this barrier it doesn't matter to her. I couldn't even ask her for a dance at the Ball fearing that she might think that I covet her. Hell, I couldn't even tell her that she looked marvelous in that blue dress and pearl necklace." He looked up at the starry sky above.

"When I say that I never touched a woman without her prior consent, I meant it. I never did. It might be hard to believe, aunt, but in my family men defined themselves with the women they loved. I saw it in my parents; I saw it in their eyes. I saw how they complemented each other. I tried to do the same with Astoria. She defined me, she…" his voice broke remembering his beloved wife who was now in another world, "…she saved me. She knew me, Astoria."

"I never expected Hermione to forgive me as soon as I apologized. In fact I thought she'll dismiss it outright and I was ready to ask her forgiveness as many times as it is needed. I know she hates me with the last of her being. I know she flinches away. But we have to start somewhere, aunt and I took the first step, I took the initiative. In return a part of me, a very small part of me, wanted her to see that I tried; to appreciate that I broke all previous norms and misconceptions to be the way she expects a man to be. I am not Alexis, aunt and I can never be like him even if I watch him all the time. I can never fall in love with a woman knowing that she was raped and became pregnant. I am not as broad minded as he. But no matter how full of flaws and faults I am, aunt I am still a living being with a heart."

"That heart was torn away when Adrian said that his mother shouldn't take his father's seed for their future baby. Hermione told me all about it, aunt and you have no idea how very painful it was hearing from her lips."

"That heart was broken when the woman I admire, love maybe, told me that she'll divorce me, told me to have sex with other woman because she thinks I am driven by sexual desires. I haven't had that for many monthes now, since Astoria became pregnant with our last child. But even a filthy rapist like me I can't imagine sharing bed with another woman who isn't entitled to be there."

"That heart was brutally crushed when Hermione said she will not bear any of my future progenies, as if I was asking her to do that. I know she won't and I don't expect her to either, but saying that on my face was a humiliation that I have never come across in my entire life. Calling me a trophy husband, trophy father, sperm donor and what not; how much more insults do you think I can take, aunt?"

Draco stopped at length and took a deep breath, unable to continue anymore. His head was splitting from all the cruel words, his heart was on fire from mirthless accusations and his dreams shattered. He remembered crying at Adrian's feet, desperate to make him believe that he was sorry. He remembered taking revenge on Rochés and Vincent on their stead. Everything he did was for them, directly or indirectly. But after tonight's talk with Hermione, there was no meaning of life for him, no meaning of fighting the demon, no meaning of going through all the pains and enduring the insults. He felt like a name only or a dead body without a name in a morgue, waiting to be disposed.

"I wanted to earn her respect, aunt, her forgiveness and maybe someday… her love." He stated his mind at last, "I know it's a lot to ask for but I was and I am still willing to give away everything I have to achieve that. I know it will take a lot of time, but for the time being I can do well with just a bit of appreciation, a tiny bit of assurance, a little word of solace, a little moment of joy, aunt, so that I can hold on and tell myself that, 'Draco, you can do it, you will do it, she'll forgive you.'. But the way she talked to me tonight - so cruel, so cold, so expressionless…I wonder if I'll ever succeed even if I die for them."

"I am so sorry Draco but you brought this mess on yourself." Audré sighed sadly, "This Jean that you see is the fruit of your hatred, the poison of your fanged bite. The poisoned apple that you created is yours to neutralize only. Whether you die or survive in the process is what remains to be seen. Remember, Draco, with all my therapy sessions I can only take her out her fears and insecurities. Make her talk so that she purges herself. But her hatred for you remains untouched, her wrath remains unspoiled and pure. I can't take it out of her, that's your job only. And that brings me to the real purpose of my visit. I will be short because it's almost two o' clock in the morning now and I need to take some rest before tomorrow's hearing. You also had a long day and need to go to bed. We have a rather large display of fireworks tomorrow."

Draco slumped on his chair, exhausted now. "If it's about the hearing, aunt, can we please talk in the morning?" he asked fixing his stare at the ground.

"Don't think, Draco, that I don't take your and Jean's issue seriously." Was Audré's solemn reply and he looked up, "I take it very seriously. If one member of a family suffers Draco the others are bound to suffer too. Besides, Adrian is growing up and he is a very clever boy. He's bound to notice things aren't normal between his parents if this conflict continues. So for the welfare of the entire family, I visited Durant's home again this morning, right after I paid a visit to Morpheus's grave."

"Uncle's grave?" Draco asked, his curiosity for the ever enigmatic uncle rising again, "Why didn't you tell me, aunt? I could've gone with you too."

Audré smiled serenely, "It's alright, nephew. We'll keep that for another time. So, as I was saying, I went to the Durant's home to talk about the cottage and your wish to buy it. By the way, are you still adamant that you will not resent it? You saw Jean, Draco. Are you still willing to explore your possibilities at the cost of that villa that is so dear to you?"

Draco considered the question silently.

Hermione has stated that she wasn't going to forgive him. She wasn't even going to be his wife forever, for she would be appealing for divorce once Adrian turns seventeen. They wouldn't be like a normal functioning couple with a regular sex life and more kids. Last of all her hatred, as Audré and Hermione, both pointed out wasn't going to diminish. She was simply not going to display it before her son to prevent the uncovering of a gruesome truth.

Now that all the truths were laid down before him, was he going to risk his life and property for them? Knowing that it might never work out in the end? Knowing that Hermione might never be what he dreams her to be? Knowing that theirs would be a relationship of obligation and convenience and not of love and respect?

Was it worth the risk?

"Think, Draco." he heard Audré's soft voice, "You know what's at stake now. You know what you are going to lose. You can still be saved, Jean and Adrian can be saved too; everyone can be saved. Just let the Claim go so that they can pursue their happiness while you pursue yours. Adrian will still be your son, Draco, no one is denying that truth. You can have regular correspondence with him. Let him have a little sister. Let Jean have a loving husband. And you move ahead with your life. Save them, Draco; and save what's left of you."

What was left of him?

Was there anything left in him that wasn't Hermione or Adrian's already?

Wasn't his Patronus part otter now?

Didn't his heart beat for them only?

Didn't that song tell him that he has already made a terrible mistake by not noticing Hermione before? Was he going to repeat the same mistake again?

_Often, I wonder how you came by me._

_Where you always there?_

_Or it was just my luck?_

_You came softly and elegantly,_

_Like that moon that drifts over the lake,_

_Its light mirroring itself on the other mirror._

_You came like a dawn,_

_Making a melody in the air_

_That fiddled my heartstrings._

_You are my solace,_

_You are my passion, _

_You are my ecstasy,_

_Why did I not see you before?_

Hermione and Adrian were his solace now, his passion; his ecstasy. They were, no matter how angry they might with him, the reason he tried to live like a better man. Their innocence was his strength; their laughs his lifeline. If losing everything even with this knowledge that they might never accept him was worth a try, he was willing to explore that road too.

"Don't be selfish, Draco." Audré remarked, "Don't destroy them."

"I won't, aunt." Draco declared at last, "Instead, I will destroy myself."

He whipped out his wand, closed his eyes and imagined the most powerful happy memory he could.

They were on a dance floor, waltzing. He was clad in an elegant green dress robe while Hermione was in her blue dress with that pearl necklace. They waltzed silently, their eyes only for each other as the song of Orpheus and Banshee played in the background. Draco drew Hermione closer, lowered his head and kissed softly over the enticing tiny black mole on her neck.

Hermione giggled, 'Draco!' she cried, 'You are tickling me!' she said though she didn't attempt to move away.

'I love tickling you.' was Draco's response when he uttered the incantation nonverbally and felt a large silvery osprey erupted from the tip of his wand.

When he opened his eyes next he saw his Patronus osprey transformed into an otter before Audré. She was watching the phenomenon intently, her brow slightly furrowed, as the otter shifted back to osprey and then vanished into thin air.

"Curious." She commented after a long stretch of silence, "Fine, Draco, if that is what you want then I have no objections."

"You were telling me about the Durant's home." Draco reminded her solemnly; the Patronus seemed to have restored his mood and strength miraculously.

"Yes." Audré joined the tips of her fingers and placed her chin on it, "I visited Àlmos and Céline's home this morning and talked to them. What they said was very interesting."

"I am all ears." Draco cast a Heating Charm on his cold coffee and reheated it before crossing his legs like Adrian and taking a sip.

"Àlmos had been trying to return the Meadowmoor Cottage to the Ministry for a year now." Audré started, "The Durants never had any plan to sell the cottage and earn millions from a place that was a gift to their father Eugene Durant from the Ministry. But Guizot denied it outright, saying that the ministry can't possibly take back a gift because it'll sound outrageous and deplorable. Disappointed, Àlmos next tried to donate the home for any good cause like orphanage or a school. He even asked Headmistress Marianne to take the cottage for St. Joan's which she respectfully declined. Then he decided to sell the cottage and donate the money for a charity."

"Why be so modest?" Draco asked, curious, "What's wrong if they take the money? Gift or not, aunt the cottage is rightfully theirs now."

"Yes, but not all people in the world run after money, Draco." Audré replied evenly, "You must keep it in mind that Àlmos is Eugene Durant's son and therefore they consider it very a lowly act to earn money from selling a gift. They were in a dilemma about what to do with the cottage when Marianne turned up with you."

"I can understand if they are eager to donate all the money I get from selling my villa in Tuscany." Draco said, sipping his coffee languidly, "But it'll take me some time."

"Exactly and that's why I have come up with a better idea." Audré said solemnly, "I told them about your plan to sell your villa in Tuscany and how it'll take some time since large sums of money will be transferred from Italy to France. When I said that 'Podere Cipressi' is a big farm house in the heart of Tuscany and is well aerated, Céline became very interested to see the place. She told me she had been planning to open a home for terminally ill patients who want to spend the last of their days in a home full of light and wind. That's when I thought why don't you and Durants interchange your properties? It'll save you both an awful lot of time."

Draco coughed on his coffee and cleared his throat, "Then how am I going to pay for the renovation costs?" he asked incredulously, "I can't possibly give Hermione and Adrian a broom cupboard like that!"

Audré laughed and shook her head, "Broom cupboard, eh?" she repeated after him, highly amused, "Still the same Malfoy, Draco? I say some spots never come off no matter how hard you try. Be that as it may, if you want to ignore my good suggestion and waste your time behind all the money, be my guest. Why should I have any objections about it? After all, it's your home." she shrugged.

Draco reflected on Audré's words.

He knew Hermione has given him that challenge thinking that he might never succeed, like the Dark Lord's mission when everyone expected him to fail and die. But aside from that point, she has just declared that he must fulfill all his duties as a father and a man's primary duty was to provide his family with a home. besides, how long was he going to stay at his uncle's Château? Shouldn't he take the opportunity and act fast?

"I think you are right, aunt. I am wasting my time." he said after a while, making up his mind when a sudden idea struck him, "Besides, I want to give Adrian his new home on his birthday in January."

"Really?" Audré asked, seemingly relieved that Draco has finally agreed, "That's a wonderful idea. But have you thought about the renovations costs. I can lend you some money if you like." She offered.

"Thanks, aunt, but there is no such need. I have an idea for that too." Draco replied confidently, the wheels of his head on motion and he finished his coffee before standing up, "Aunt, thanks for the advice and the coffee. I know I can rely on you. As for the story, it was sad but an eye opener. Now I know to which extent I have to go to make Hermione notice my efforts." He yawned and stretched his limbs, "I will meet the Durants first thing after tomorrow's hearing and talk to them. If possible I'll take them for a visit to Italy as soon as I can. The clock is ticking aunt and I have just a little over than two monthes."

"Good night, nephew." Audré said indicating that the conversation was finally over, "I'll be sitting here for a while before I retire." She said as Draco arched a skeptic eyebrow.

Draco left and Audré went back to the earlier events that culminated into her sudden appearance on the terrace.

After leaving Adrian to his mother's care, she had been looking for Draco to talk about the testimony he would be giving at the hearing. She checked his suite which was empty and returned to her parlour waiting for her children to return from the Ball.

They returned home at midnight, Lillian with a permanent smile and a dreamy look on her face while Julian sported deep irritation. Upon enquiring Audré was informed by his very disapproving son that Lillian had spent the entire evening dancing with the Swiss Minister's son – Nicolas.

"Maman, you should have seen them glued together." He had grunted and as his sister drifted away with a soft good night, "He was holding her too close for a decent dance."

"Did _you_ dance, Julian?" Audré was both astonished and happy for her daughter, "I hope you didn't pick a fight with the poor man." she gave him a reproachful look.

"Of course, I didn't." Julian had said, "And I did dance, maman. With Jean. She is a very good dancer." He added.

Seeing that both of her children had enjoyed the Ball on their own way, Audré's heart was filled with joy. She enquired of Draco next and was told that he returned home at least half an hour ago.

'Strange.' She had thought, 'Where is he then?'

The answer came when she was on her way to check Draco's suite again. Hermione came down the stairs that were leading to the terrace and seeing Audré, stopped on the track.

"Aunt!" she exclaimed softly, "You are still awake?"

"I am always awake, Jean." Audré reminded her evenly, "What were _you_ doing on the terrace?"

Hermione's demeanor was, if possible, grimmer than a Dementor. She grimaced and pursed her lips before replying.

"I was having a long due conversation with Draco Malfoy, my trophy husband."

Audré blinked and listened silently as Hermione explained everything in brief. Knowing her, it wasn't unusual to want to come at terms with Draco for the sake of Adrian and Audré was somehow relieved that the couple was going to work on their relationship. However, it was Hermione's last question that threw her off guard.

"Aunt, do you think Malfoy has any hand on Rochés's downfall?"

Audré stared. "What made you think so, dearest?" she enquired as calmly as she possibly could.

"While sitting at Adrian's feet, aunt, he said that he destroyed Rochés for Adrian and today Adrian destroyed him. Why do you think he said that?" Hermione asked, looked dead serious.

Audré smiled and tried to fight her growing sense of concern, "Well, why don't you try to find it out then?" she offered.

"I will and that's the reason I came at terms with him, aunt." Hermione replied, "I want to find out what Malfoy is after, what he did to Rochés and why he is doing these stunts. I want to expose his real face before Adrian. And there is no way I can do it without his participation. He opens up only when Adrian is around, like he did tonight."

"You have roused my curiosity, Jean." Audré said as genuinely as she could, "I will be looking forward to your reports on what you discover about Draco."

They exchanged good nights afterwards and Audré decided to come up to the terrace to talk to her nephew on a very different subject than her original intention.

Now that it was finally over and both Draco and Hermione were on their respective suites, she was free to ponder over the main issues.

Hermione wasn't going to lay back and tolerate Draco for the rest of her life. She was an intelligent woman and very well capable of turning the table of game. Soon she will find out how to free herself.

Draco was also a clever Slytherin and with his new determination to set things right he wasn't letting go of Hermione very soon either. He was going to exercise all his power to keep her with him.

But no matter what happened, the innocent wasn't going to suffer in the hands of a tyrant.

Audré left for her Grand Chamber when the Grandfather clock struck thrice.

It was going to be very interesting play to watch what happened when love and hate collided.


	72. Chapter 72

**_A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, Zeehana, roni2010, the-clumsy-one and all the guests (dane21, alvira and others) for their kind reviews (even rude ones) on last chapter._**

**_Thanks everyone for all the follows and favourites on ffnet and on pinterest._**

**_** This is chapter is perhaps the longest that I have ever written for TPA (23k+) and concerns several topics that will be coming on future chapters and thus were included to give the story some pace. The Hearing is hopefully the first and last since I have never been to court and am not very apt in writing them. Hermione's reminisces were based on a movie clip on her teaching Ron how to play piano and her statement that her parents took her to Charing Cross Road._**

**_*** Please read the last part of this chapter very carefully, especially Draco's testimony on his own actions. They portray the extent to which he has changed and his maturity. He's still a mixture between positive and negative and working on him is very difficult considering the fact that I want to keep all my characters as human as possible._**

**_Acknowledgements:_**

**_The parts on Polyjuice potion, Swiss accent, casino, Italian cuisine, Giovanni's, Tuscany's weather and fruits were written after reading several articles and checking Google map. Especially the casino was written after reading an article on 'gambling in old west' when it wasn't considered a good character._**

**_Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review._**

**_**I have made a page in Pinterest for TPA and the link in my profile for those who'd like to visit it._**

**_Podere Cipressi is also on Pinterest._**

**_For adult words and themes this Chapter is rated: M (HIGH MATURITY)_**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental._**

**Chapter 72: The Stagnant Words.**

Though Draco was a student of Law in one of the most prestigious Wizarding Law schools in Europe – the Sorbonne, he has never had the fortune or misfortune, depending on what his position was, to witness a criminal trial from up close.

It was not that he never wanted. He just couldn't.

When his father Lucius Malfoy was tried after the Second Wizarding War Draco had expressed his desire to testify before the Wizengamot to save him and the remains of the their family name. He had wanted to tell them that they were actually victims of Voldemort and not his accomplices as most took people them as and therefore Lucius should be exempt of his charges.

But that opportunity never came.

It was Narcissa whose prompt actions saved her family and the last of its honour. With her convincing truth she explained to Draco how his testimony would be dismissed on the grounds that he himself was a young Death Eater and with her very convincing lie about Harry Potter's death before Voldemort she won them a plea of not guilty. Draco knew that his father had internal sources to help him come out unscathed since they had emptied half of their vault to free him but didn't have slightest idea that the person was his future father-in-law – Ebenezer Greengrass. Narcissa's clever calculations paid off well; Lucius did come out unscathed and with a light sentence of House Arrest for the rest of his life, which the Malfoy head of House dismissed carelessly with an indignant shrug.

"Mark my words, Draco, I'll be a free man very soon." He had said over a hearty drink celebrating his near-freedom once he returned home from Azkaban.

Watching his father win over everything – be it the First or Second Wizarding War with the muscle of Malfoy money behind him, Draco had thought that everything including freedom and justice could be bought if one had enough money to spend on it and since he wasn't one of those very unfortunate ones who couldn't, he was proud.

But the extraordinary fight Audré put on against Rochés and Metzner duo on Monday, 1st November, cleared that fog of long standing misconception from his mind and for the first time, he witnessed how ferocious Audré Chombrun Malfoy could be when she was in her element.

"I'd like to call upon Monsieur Draco Malfoy, a Potions researcher under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry as my first witness for the day." Draco heard his aunt solemn appeal before the Chief Warlock Élie Decazes who nodded in approval.

The courtroom, unlike its last two days of hearing has been opened for public on the third for reasons unknown to Draco. Even for a very spacious amphitheatre like place, it was bursting with journalists and reporters who were hungry to see, with many others like them, how the titans – Chombrun Malfoy and Metzner, thrashed each other. Draco had been to the Roman Colosseum during his visits in Italy and could smell in the air of the courtroom the same high anticipation of the spectators that preceded the entrance of the gladiators in the arena. He has also read the reports on various newspapers that were following the Trial of the Century very closely. According to them, the once renowned 'Iron Maiden' of Wizengamot, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, seemed to be losing her touch since Metzner had been winning every argument on last two hearings.

But Draco knew that his aunt, like a clever snake, was just bidding her time. It was a pity that she never went to Hogwarts. She could have been a fine Slytherin.

Hearing his name being called, Draco left his seat on the spectator's gallery and proceeded for the witness box. Once there, he took a solemn Oath to be truthful about all the information he would be providing before Audré took charge.

Draco looked down at the woman who stood before him and for the first time in his life he saw the public prosecutor and not the loving aunt. She looked almost unrecognizable in her purple Wizengamot robe and tightly pulled bun, both giving her a strange aura that made one forget everything temporarily and give her all the attention. It was only her penetrating blue eyes that reminded Draco she was none other than Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy." Audré greeted him politely and though he was prepared for the testimony from beforehand Draco was slightly taken aback by her completely professional attitude. He could feel thousands of eyes fixed on him and one of those pairs was his own Criminal Law professor's - Olivier Metzner. Until now, his aunt had been advising him to lie low on his classes with her courtroom rival but it seemed that the time to surface has finally come.

"Can you please tell us what is the exact nature of your job at the Ministry?" in her first question Audré was so solemn that Draco suspected if she has forgotten that she was in a courtroom and not in her dovecote in the Château.

"I am a Potions Researcher under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Draco replied as it was already stated by Audré herself, "I work in Innovation section where I research on Potions, modify their properties and try to make them work better for the Aurors."

"Can you please tell us what is the field of your specialty?" Audré raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"I am currently working on Polyjuice Potion." Draco replied, his eyes now roaming on the crowd who seemed to hanging on his every word; across him behind the bar, stood forty something Augustus Rochés, scrutinizing him with the most curious look.

"Polyjuice Potion." Audré nodded understandably, "Pardon me, Monsieur Malfoy but I was never very good at Potions. My Professor at Beauxbatons thought that my brews were mere passable. I know it's a pity considering that I am renowned potioneer Josée Laval's daughter but can you please remind me what a Polyjuice Potion does and what are its chief ingredients?"

"Objection, my lord, my esteemed colleague is wasting Wizengamot's precious time in idle chitchat with her nephew." Metzner said before Draco could reply, "I therefore, call her to stay to the point and be brief."

Draco watched as Audré turned and gave Metzner a honey dipped smile, "I am being _to_ the point, Monsieur; please have a little more patience. It doesn't cost one and even if it does I am sure you are wealthy enough to pay for it." she said before turning back to her nephew expectantly.

Draco took a deep breath. He felt like a first year student in Professor McGonagall's class answering her question.

"Polyjuice Potion is a kind of magical brew that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else." He started, "It's a very complicated and challenging potion that even adult witches and wizards struggle to brew correctly. The potion is incredibly advanced and has two separate parts that contain steps for each part. When brewing for each part is complete the potion has to be stewed for a month before it can be used." He paused when Audré held up her hand.

"Pardon, Monsieur but I would like the Wizengamot to take note of the time and process it requires to brew Polyjuice Potion." She said, looking up at the judge Élie Decazes, who immediately scribbled it down, "It takes _a_ month to brew the Polyjuice Potion and it's an incredibly advanced and complicated procedure." She turned to Draco again, "Please proceed." She bade.

"There are four ingredients for part one and another four for part two." Draco resumed his lecture, "Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies and leeches are needed for the part one. Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang skin, Lacewing flies and a bit from the person you want to turn into for the second part. After that it is required that one stews the potion for a month before its usage."

"Merci, Monsieur." Audré said, looking very satisfied, "Now as a researcher on Polyjuice Potion can you please explain how the famous Potion works?"

"Objection, my lord!" Metzner left his seat and cut in again, "I can't fathom the motive as to why my esteemed colleague is having a lengthy discussion on Polyjuice Potion. This is a very important hearing, Monsieur Decazes and my client's life and honour is at stake. It is not a potions classroom in Beauxbatons where one can idly lecture his students." He said and a few of the spectators laughed.

"My lord." Audré looked up at the Chief Warlock, "It seems that my colleague has forgotten that the trial has just begun and I _am_ allowed some of its precious time to complete _my_ interrogation. I therefore, ask him again to have some more patience so that I _can_ complete what I am here for."

"Objection overruled." Élie Decazes declared, "Monsieur Metzner, please take your seat and let Madame Malfoy continue."

"Pray continue." Audré bade Draco as soon as Metzner settled down with a bitter look, "You were telling us how the Polyjuice Potion works." She reminded him.

"The ingredients used in the brewing of Polyjuice Potion like Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Boomslang skin or Bicorn Horn all basically work together to make it something that can link one person to another." Draco said, remembering the paragraph in Moste Potente Potions, "In other words it creates a duality where one person sheds his outer body for a new inner one - the one he or she is turning into."

"So according to you, Monsieur Malfoy, the Polyjuice Potion can't change a person's behaviour or personality or inherent traits?" Audré enquired.

"No, it can't." Draco shook his head, "It is made in a way that it acts only on the outer surface of the body or the organs that are responsible for one's external appearance in order to change their forms. But inner persona or internal vital organs like one's genital organs or heart or brain can't be transformed." He explained.

Audré turned to Élie Decazes, "Please take note Monsieur, that Polyjuice potion _can't_ transform the drinker's vital organs like brain, heart or internal genital organs like testacies, ovaries or uterus. _Nor_ can it change their persona." She said and Decazes's quill lowered down to take note, "What about voice, Monsieur, can it be changed too?" she asked Draco.

"Producing voice is a complex thing, Madame Prosecutor." Draco replied, remembering his own work on the potion, "It requires several small muscles of larynx and nerves that regulate it. Since those muscles or nerves aren't associated with our external features, they don't transform when one takes Polyjuice Potion."

By this time, the courtroom was pin drop silent. All the journalists and reporters were feverishly scribbling down the words that left Draco's lips as if waiting for something dramatic to happen.

"Merci." Audré gave Draco a smile before turning to Metzner, "Point to be noted my lord, that Polyjuice Potion doesn't change the voice of the drinker because it isn't associated with external appearance." She turned to Metzner, "Monsieur, do you have any queries to make from this witness?"

In response, Metzner simply scoffed arrogantly before casting Draco a nasty look. Realizing that his role has been played well, Draco left the witness box and returned to his seat in the spectator's gallery.

"Next," Audré said as impassively as Hermione had been the previous night, "I'd like to call upon on the witness box the Swiss Minister of Magic – Herr Jonas Furrer."

Draco had been waiting for this moment eagerly since he had learned through his now intimate connection with the French Minister Guizot as to why of all people in the world the Swiss Minister was invited to the Ministry Masquerade Ball. He couldn't deny that he was both astonished and stunned at Audré's ability to scheme everything so seamlessly.

As the Swiss Minister, a man in his fifties left his seat for the witness box people all around the Wizengamot suddenly started whispering with barely hidden excitement while Rochés and his attorney Metzner looked deeply troubled.

"Bonjour, Herr Furrer." Audré greeted the Swiss minister just as she had greeted Draco.

"Bonjour, Madame." The minister greeted back curtly.

"I know everyone is wondering why the Swiss minister has been called to the witness box for he was neither present at the party and nor is he anyway related to this trial." Audré turned to the jury and the audience, "I will explain the reason later. But for now, I can only tell that he is here as an impartial expert in Swiss language." She turned back to the minister, "Herr Furrer can you please tell us why the French Ministry contacted you?"

Jonas, the Swiss Minister, looked up at the Chief Warlock, "I was contacted by the French Ministry to give an expert opinion on some memories that took place in a party at Rochés Hotel." he replied solemnly, "The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Monsieur Sergeant…" he indicated at Draco's severe looking boss in the spectator's gallery, "…came to my office himself with a phial of memories and a request from the French Minister, François Guizot, to analyze the accent of the offender – Augustus Rochés."

"What did he say, Herr Furrer?" Audré asked Jonas, "I am curious to learn why the French Ministry contacted you of all the people."

Jonas looked very confident when he replied, "I had asked Monsieur Sergeant the same question when he came with the request and he told me that the offender is a Swiss by his family origin. That reminded me that the Rochés are indeed a renowned pureblood Wizarding family who run a hotel business by the name of _Les Rochés_ in a place called Canton of Valais in the southwestern part of Switzerland."

"My lord, _I_ don't understand why we are talking about hotel businesses and potions in the beginning of a crucial trial and wasting valuable time." Metzner protested again, this time violently, "We are not here to learn the geography of Switzerland." He added haughtily.

"Monsieur Metzner, _I don't understand_ why you keep interrupting in an interrogation when everyone else is eager to know more." Élie Decazes said, waving his hand at the keen general audience and the reporters, "As the Chief Warlock of this proceeding I myself am curious to learn why a Minister was invited from a foreign country to give an expert opinion on some memories when it could be easily done by French government."

Metzner, seemingly sensing that the wind wasn't on his favour today, decided to sit down and let Audré continue.

"Pardon, Herr Furrer." Audré resumed with a polite smile, "Where was I? Oh yes, you said you were presented with a vial of memories and asked to give opinion on them. Can you please tell the court what they were?"

Jonas scratched his nose, "There were several memories in that phial and it seemed that all of them were collected from different persons who attended the same party." He said thoughtfully, "When I first entered the Pensieve, I landed beside a man who was giving orders to the waiters to bring more wine for the guests. Then the memory faded to another scene where the same man was greeting the French Minister and thanking him for coming to his hotel. The scene shifted again and this time the man was offering the Minister some caviar which he accepted gladly. The last memory was on a balcony where Monsieur Sergeant and one his men were trying to control a struggling Minister while officers were went to investigate what was the last thing he ate. Then a lady, she seemed like the hostess of the party, claimed that the Minister took some caviar from a plate offered by the man present in all the memories. The man was then put under interrogation and he said he knew nothing of the matter."

"Can you please see and tell us if the man in all the memories is present here or not?" Audré asked Jonas who immediately fixed his stare at Rochés, "That's him, Madame Prosecutor." He stated.

"Objection, my lord!" Metzner, though not looking very confident, roared again, "I already stated before the Wizengamot that my client was impersonated and he wasn't present at the time of poisoning."

"Objection overruled." Élie Decazes said sternly, "I am warning you for the last time, Monsieur. You have been disturbing the hearing from the very beginning. You certainly remember that this is a courtroom and it has some etiquette. No one is denying your client justice. You'll have your turn to prove his innocence when Madame prosecutor is done. For now, please don't interrupt."

Metzner huffed angrily and slumped on his seat.

"Merci, my lord." Audré nodded to the Chief Warlock, "So going back to our previous conversation Herr Furrer, I'd like to know what was your conclusion on the provided memories?"

"They were the same man – all four of them." the Swiss Minister replied simply, "The man who asked his waiters to bring more wine, the man who greeted the Minister, who offered him caviar and the man who was interrogated in the end were all the same man. It was him." he pointed at Rochés.

"How can you be so sure?" Audré asked Jonas, "You heard Monsieur Metzner. He already told the court that his client wasn't present at the time of poisoning. He was actually impersonated."

"But that's not possible." The Swiss Minister said, "His accent throughout all the memories was the same. It was an essentially Swiss accent. It was very subtle but I identified it the moment I heard him talk." He said matter-of-factly, "I know, Madame. I am a Swiss man."

"This is ridiculous!" Metzner slammed on his desk, "What's the meaning of this nonsense? If a man's accent is Swiss, no matter how subtle, it doesn't mean that he is Augustus Rochés."

"On the contrary it does." Audré turned to Metzner and faced him like a lioness, "The Wizengamot has already heard from Monsieur Malfoy that the potion that is used to impersonate – Polyjuice Potion, can't change voices or personality of the drinker. The Swiss Minister here told us that the accent of the man in the memories were essentially Swiss. He also stated that the Rochés are actually a family hailing from Switzerland. Can you please enlighten me any other possibilities as to why that man poisoning the Minister can't be your client Augustus Rochés?"

"Because he wasn't present there." Metzner replied chewing every word, "I have already presented alibis on his behalf."

"Then why was he caught from the scene?" Audré demanded.

"Because this is a conspiracy against my client to frame him so that he can't run on the next election for the post of Minister."Metzner shot back impatiently.

"So by your implications, Monsieur, the Ministry is directly involved in the conspiracy?" Audré asked, her eyes shining with some unknown emotion, "Monsieur Sergeant, Monsieur Julian and Draco Malfoy, Monsieur François Guizot and everyone present at the party were part of a big game. They all, from some source that is unknown to us, knew at least _one_ month before the party was actually arranged by Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, before she even _came_ to France, that a party would be organized in Rochés Hotel and started hatching plans to frame Augustus Rochés. They hired a man with the same subtle accent as Monsieur Rochés, trained him to behave like him and gave him some Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him. They even involved the Swiss Minister in it and also asked me to take the case because they knew no one else would take it. So you mean, Monsieur Metzner, that the whole French government was involved in this conspiracy? That the Swiss government is also working against their own citizen? In fact the whole world has taken up the plan to frame Augustus Rochés? Right?"

The courtroom was as silent as the grave with Metzner standing ashen faced before Audré, unable to answer her.

"Wrong." Audré replied serenely, taking advantage of Metzner's silence, "Because it never was like that. The Minister, who was poisoned, never hired a Seer or peeped into a crystal ball to know if someone would be arranging a party in the Rochés hotel in near future. He never asked the Swiss Minister to help him get rid of Augustus Rochés just because that man was planning to run for the next election. In fact he was as oblivious as we all were until Monsieur Rochés took the opportunity to finish off the Minister in a party that was arranged by a noblewoman who was in the care of his rival family – the Chombrun Malfoys." She paused.

"For last two hearings, Monsieur Metzner, you have been telling us that your client was impersonated and was framed. You told the court that he was actually at the kitchen overlooking the dinner when the poisoned caviar was served to him under the guise of Rochés. You told us that he returned to the party shortly before the Minister tried to commit suicide and ran to help him when he was arrested with the false charges of attempted murder that he never committed."

"Today I proved with the help of Polyjuice Potion researcher Draco Malfoy and Swiss Minister Jonas Furrer that Augustus Rochés was indeed present when the poisoning was done. In fact it was _him_ who poisoned the Minister with the caviar that was already spiked with the Suicide Salt. Your claims that he was impersonated and the Ministry is behind this conspiracy are actually baseless and lame. They are mere words and without any kind of scientific grounds. All your questions have been answered except perhaps one."

"Why did Monsieur Rochés try to kill the Minister?" she asked the court and his opponent lawyer.

"Do you think you can prove me a murderer by selling your precious daughter to the Swiss Minister's son for one night's pleasure Audré?" it was Augustus Rochés who spoke this time, bypassing his lawyer, "I always knew that the words that circulated about your chastity were right; that you were a seductress and so is your daughter; you two are nothing but a bunch of whores under the guise of pureblood witches."

Every single line on Rochés's face displayed nothing but pure hatred for Audré as he spoke those words that set Draco's blood on fire. He felt like running at him, dragging him from behind the bars of defender's box and strangling him with his bare hands for addressing his aunt and sister in such a demeaning way.

"Monsieur Rochés!" Élie Decazes exclaimed, looking shocked, "Behave yourself or you'll be charged with the contempt of court! Don't forget that this is _your_ hearing."

The Swiss minister, who until now was calm, has left his seat in the witness box too. "How dare you try to defame my family for your lowly motives! My son mingling with whores?" he cried furiously, "Apologize to Madame at once or I challenge you in a Wizarding duel to solve this issue. Any time, any place. Just name it." He declared, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Did you hear that? He called her a whore?" Draco fisted his hand painfully as he heard the crowd in general whispered loudly and cast Audré scrupulous glances.

"Everyone! Silence please! This is a courtroom!" Élie Decazes banged his hammer loudly and called for order, "Or I'll be forced to call off the hearing."

"Yes, my lord, I think you should call it a day. My client isn't feeling well from all the horrible accusations laid by Madame Malfoy." Metzner tried to control the damage his client has caused by his inadvertent words, "I therefore ask you, my lord, to adjourn the court for the day."

Draco was wondering if Élie Decazes was going to accept Metzner's plea and adjourn the case when Audré held up her hand to silence everyone. She was unnervingly calm and solemn for a woman who has been insulted viciously in public.

"One minute." She said and the pandemonium died out at once, "One minute." She looked up at the Chief Warlock who nodded.

"Monsieur Rochés isn't feeling well?" she repeated, crossing her arms and approaching the man behind the defender's box, "I don't think so." She shook her head, "I think he's absolutely fine. In fact I think he is more than fine for he has finally spoken up the truth that everyone has been dying to hear for years. The truth behind Audré Chombrun's marriage to Morpheus Malfoy. Go on, Monsieur Rochés, we are all ears." She offered solemnly.

"Very well then." Rochés sneered and gave Audré a filthy look, "But before I proceed, let me remind you that I am not here to entertain anyone." He announced, addressing the crowd, "What I am about to disclose here in this courtroom before hundreds of people and reporters doesn't give me any sadistic pleasure for it concerns both of our families and its reputations. And yet I come forward to speak the truth that has been kept away from the Parisian society for decades; a truth that was hidden by this woman and her husband – Morpheus Malfoy. I should have known that she wanted to avenge me for telling the truth when that party was arranged in my hotel to frame me for this murder. But being the gentleman I am, I allowed them to carry out with it, oblivious that Audré and her children were actually hatching a plan underneath it. And you Monsieur, you challenge me in a duel?" he mocked the Swiss Minister who was still fuming, "I bet you will reconsider it after you hear the truth about the esteemed _Madame Malfoy_." He smirked.

"It all started years ago when my eldest brother Gaius Octavius Rochés, who is currently in charge of my son Pierre Rochés, fell in love with this woman that you see here." Rochés neglectfully pointed at Audré with his chin, "When we learned about it we tried to restrain Gaius because the woman was already well known among her classmates as 'Iron Maiden' for her cold demeanor and haughty attitude. We told Gaius that she wasn't going to be an ideal pureblood wife like we have had in our family for centuries. Many may like to spend hours in debate as to what is the exact the role of a wife in a family like ours but that is beside the point. We, the Rochés are not against gender equality but being a Rochés, one doesn't simply walk out of home like this woman does. We have certain standards to follow, certain honours to uplift. Even my wife, who is an ardent patron and benefactor in many charities, maintains them." He lifted his chin proudly, "But Gaius wouldn't listen and when he kept insisting, my mother, as per traditions followed by any decent pureblood family, sent a marriage proposal asking for her hand in marriage to her father – Renée Chombrun."

"Needless to say it was rejected." Rochés almost spat in distaste, "We were expecting it but the cause they showed for it was appalling." He paused and inhaled.

"It was implied that we were actually after their money and not at all interested in their daughter; as if we already don't have enough. Gaius was shattered and heartbroken when his true love was insulted and trodden under Audré's proud little feet." Rochés resumed as a few of the audiences shook their head in sympathy, "After suffering for monthes, he left her thought and finally settled down with another witch of our choice. Then a few years later we heard that Audré Chombrun was finally getting married to a man who has been disinherited by his family for his lawless means – Morpheus Malfoy."

"Morpheus was thrown out of his family home when he was found involved in extreme debauchery. His specialty was in tricking young naïve witches with his good looks and sweet words so that they ended up in his bed and he discarded them after they were used sufficiently enough to lose his interest in them. His actions were tarnishing the family name and he was warned and when nothing happened even with that, he was kicked out of the family home and property to pursue his own future. The characterless man then came to France and found his long awaited partner Audré Chombrun. The rest is history. Everyone knows how their wedding was boycotted by every single respectable family in Paris. I don't think a single sensible mind here should be unable to understand why I was framed. Because I was the first person to reveal the truth about them and they begrudge me for it." he said dismissively.

"But that doesn't explain why you used that 'W' word for me and my daughter?" Audré, who had been listening intently all along, asked unabashedly, "As far as I know about myself, I wasn't involved in anything like that."

"Who knows what you were involved when you met a characterless man without a chaperon? Who knows why your father, a man who turned down hundreds of respectable marriage proposals, finally accepted the proposal of a man with a reputation like Morpheus in a marriage without a proper courting? And your daughter? Spending an entire evening with a man she barely knows? Disgusting!" Rochés spat in distaste, "I can't imagine _my_ daughter doing that in a Ball even if the man she meets is the best guy in the world. I can't think of another word to describe women like them."

"Thank you, Monsieur Rochés." Audré said in such calm demeanor as if biding him goodbye after a nice tea party, "Now that everyone knows a lot of truths I see no problem in revealing a few more." She said looking at the eager audience, "Monsieur Rochés here claimed that my daughter and I are whores. He also claimed that my late husband was a characterless man who was thrown out his family home for he liked to play with young naïve witches and their honours. I can understand that he knew about me for we lived in the same city – in Paris. But that doesn't quell my curiosity as to how he came to know of all those embarrassing truths about my husband who lived in a foreign country thousands of miles away from here. Was he there when he used those young girls?" she arched an eyebrow at Rochés.

"Sick woman! See how she gloats in talking about it!" Rochés drew the reporters' attention, "Of course I wasn't there. Your esteemed husband's _brother_ told me all about him and his lawless means."

"His brother." Audré nodded and repeated which made Draco's heart beat very fast suddenly. He remembered Lillian's words about the defamation of Chombrun Malfoys when she took him to Dordogne valley after his Quidditch match but she never told him why Rochés would spread such horrible rumours. In fact she had avoided Draco's question telling him that only Audré was allowed to answer it. Now listening to Rochés, he understood why Lillian had said that. She had wanted to avoid the conflict and embarrassment it would bring upon.

"But why would Morpheus's brother tell _you_ his family secret, Monsieur?" Audré's next question brought Draco out of his musings and cold to the bone he suddenly linked all the connections behind them.

Rochés, who has been very confident until this point that he has unmasked and humiliated Audré quite enough before the public, suddenly looked uncomfortable to answer Audré's question. He looked at his attorney for help but Metzner was decidedly looking away, his face contorted in barely hidden fury.

"No prompt answer this time? No objections?" Audré smirked and asked, "Pity." She commented and went to her side of the desk to retrieve a few roll of parchments which she handed to Élie Decazes, "Here is the answer, my lord." She said solemnly over Rochés apprehensive looks, "The Knights of Walpurgis." She announced.

"Objection, my lord, I already said my client isn't feeling well and he needs rest." Metzner interrupted, gritting his teeth, "I therefore ask the court to ignore whatever he said and let him retire for the day."

"Objection overruled." Élie Decazes responded firmly, "If the court can allow your client to waste its precious time with his long convoluted story about a thirty year old betrayed love it can certainly allow Madame Malfoy to continue about matters that are highly important and related to this case." He said, examining the parchments with a grave look, "Madame Malfoy, you may please proceed."

"Merci, my lord." Audré nodded and turned to the man sitting next to Draco, "I would like to call upon Monsieur Sergeant, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

On her words, Draco's boss left his seat and took his place on the witness box. After he took the Truth Oath Audré stood before him, calm as a spring morning.

"Bonjour Monsieur." She greeted him as usual, "Can you please explain it to us what are in those documents?" she waved at the rolls of parchments that were being examined by Chief Warlock Élie Decazes.

"They are our confidential reports on an underground radical group who call themselves the 'Knights of Walpurgis'."Sergeant's powerful voice boomed across the courtroom, "We have been tracking them for a while now but we are sure that they were present even before we came to know of their existence. They have been linked with a number of nasty crimes which includes mostly murders of certain eminent purebloods. In simple words, they are the French equivalent of the British Death Eaters."

"But the Death Eaters used to kill the Muggleborns or Muggles." Audré supplied, "You said that this group murdered several purebloods."

"Purebloods, yes, but not all of them." Sergeant replied, his voice whipping in the air, "The Knights targeted only those who were strong supporters of Muggleborn or Muggle's rights."

"This is utter madness!" Metzner exclaimed angrily, "I request to know from the honourable court why my ill client is being held captive for a conversation that doesn't concern him."

"As a matter of fact, Monsieur Metzner, this conversation _does_ concern him." Élie Decazes said grimly, lifting up the roll of parchment he was reading, "Because according these government reports your client, Monsieur Augustus Rochés, is the head of this radical group – The Knights of Walpurgis."

Metzner opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it for the last time. He was pale than ever and his eyes roved calculatingly from the Chief Warlock Élie Decazes to Sergeant to Audré to his ashen faced client Rochés before he slumped on the chair.

"As you were saying before we were interrupted…" Audré resumed as if nothing has happened, "…the Knights of Walpurgis is a French equivalent of British Death Eaters. I can understand that. What I can't understand is how these two groups communicated or more precisely how is it that their dictum was the same? The Dark Lord Voldemort never got the chance to poison the French Wizarding society with his ideas of pureblood supremacy."

Even seven years after Voldemort's demise, Draco noticed how most of the audiences flinched at his name. It seemed that even in dead state, Voldemort's fear was still prevalent on their minds.

"True that Lord Voldemort didn't succeed in infiltrating our magical community, Madame Prosecutor but his followers surely did and one of them was Lucius Malfoy." Sergeant's words were like a knife stab on Draco's heart. He had heard previously that his father was indirectly associated with the Knights but that was within the confinement of his uncle's study and certainly not in a courtroom full of eager audiences who were now giving him curious looks. He felt tainted and betrayed, like an object of scrutiny because of his father's association in crimes that he, Draco, actually didn't commit.

"As per our information, Madame Malfoy, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy kept contact with Monsieur Augustus Rochés through various means." Sergeant was telling the court, "Their prime targets were the purebloods who either helped or supported Muggleborn or Muggle's rights. That's the sole reason our Muggleborn Minister François Guizot was very concerned when Lucius Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy invited him to his party at the Rochés hotel. He thought it was another plan to assassinate him because during his term in the office many aspiring Muggleborn wizards and witches joined the Ministry and flourished which made him a target for radical groups like the Knights. But miraculously and proving him very wrong, it was Lucius Malfoy's son who saved the Minister's life when Rochés tried to poison him with the Suicide Salt. I know it is hard to believe considering what this man's family reputation is, Madame, but it is the truth." He indicated at Draco.

"LIES! LIES!" Rochés screamed, breathing heavily, "I NEVER POISONED THE CAVIAR. IT WAS ALREADY POISONED WHEN I OFFERED IT TO THE MINISTER. AS FOR THOSE BLOODY KNIGHTS, I KNOW NOTHING OF IT. LUCIUS AND I WERE GOOD FRIENDS BECAUSE WE BELIEVED IN…" he stopped abruptly.

"Believed in?" Audré left Sergeant and approached Rochés in a prowling gait, "Monsieur Lucius Malfoy and you were good friends because you believed in?" she asked him temptingly.

Rochés was all red now and he looked around helplessly, trying to take back the words that have escaped his lips in a fit of anger.

"Since you are unable to complete, Monsieur Rochés, I'll finish it on your stead." Audré replied solemnly, "Lucius Malfoy and you believed in pureblood supremacy. There is no denying it now because everyone here knows it. It's an open secret. But since both of you had a lot of money you could always manage to seal a few lips with it."

"Objection, my lord, the public prosecutor has no proof that my client has prejudices against the Muggleborns." Metzner slammed on his desk and stood up, "Had it been that, I wouldn't be standing here, representing him. Everyone knows that I am a Muggleborn wizard." He said proudly.

"Objection sustained." Élie Decazes declared and looked down at Audré, "Madame, do you have any proof to support your claim?" he enquired.

"Of course." Audré tilted her head with a smile, "And here he stands." She flourished at her colleague, "For my last witness I'd like to call upon on the box, the defense lawyer Monsieur Olivier Metzner." She proclaimed confidently.

The temperature in the courtroom, if possible, dropped a few degrees as Audré invited none other than her opponent lawyer to the witness box. Everyone from the eager crowd to the jury board to the other witnesses, Chief Warlock Élie Decazes and even the offender Augustus Rochés gaped at her as Audré silently waved her hand and drew Metzner's attention to the witness box.

"Please." She said after a while when no one moved a muscle, "This trial is a crucial one, Monsieur, on which depends the life and honour of your esteemed client Augustus Rochés and you are wasting Wizengamot's valuable time." she said mimicking Metzner's earlier statement.

Draco, his mouth half open, watched as Metzner grinded his teeth one last time before approaching the witness box and taking his place there. Every single eye on the courtroom was fixed on him as he took the Truth Oath before Audré stood before him.

"Merci, Monsieur." She gave him a charming smile, "I know you are a very busy man and is in rather haste to finish today's hearing on the grounds that your client isn't feeling very well. I can understand your concern for him and therefore I have only three questions for you. First question, can you please recount to us the first case that you ever fought and won?"

Metzner's complexion had a sickly green tinge on it and he gave Audré a look of pure venom before replying.

"I don't know how this question is related to this case but since I abide by the rules of court, I'll answer it." his usual baritone voice was shaking ever so slightly, "The first case that I won was on behalf of a young witch who became pregnant after her affair with her married boss, who was almost twice her age, ran amok. When she told the father of her child about it, like most irresponsible men who indulge in extramarital affairs, he denied to take the responsibility of the baby. Heartbroken and helpless, she decided to get rid of the child and she did it with the help of some abortifacients which culminated into her having excess bleeding. She would have died had the Healers not intervened at the last moment." He paused and looked up at the Chief Warlock sitting on his right.

"When she recovered, she came to me asking for justice." Metzner resumed, "She said she had been from door to door but no lawyer was willing to take her case because her boss was very influential. She admitted that she couldn't have her baby back but she wanted the perpetrator to be punished for what happened to her so that no other young witch fell prey to another extramarital affair. I took the case, fought and won it. The man was unmasked and the court asked him to pay the witch a liberal compensation. "

"Merci, Monsieur." Audré thanked Metzner, "I always knew you are a protector of the innocent." She said looking highly amused, "My next question is, who was the judge of that case?"

Metzner seemed to be deciding on something when he replied curtly, "Morpheus Malfoy."

"Point to be noted." Audré pledged to Élie Decazes who was as stunned as the rest of the court when the name was pronounced, "The judge whose court gave the young woman justice was none other than Morpheus Malfoy." She said and turned to Metzner, "Last question, how was it, Monsieur, that the man, who himself was thrown out of his home for debauchery and toying with young women, delivered a sentence that was, in essential sense, against his own acts?" she asked solemnly.

Even in his disheartened state, Draco couldn't be more proud of his aunt. The way, Audré was flowing from one point to another even after being insulted in public by her opponent, portrayed how very extraordinarily accomplished she was in her job. She seemed to have hit a nerve for Metzner closed his eyes, evidently to calm himself before replying.

"I don't know." He replied, "But it's true that Morpheus Malfoy did deliver the justice for my client going against the influential man who had bribed almost all the members of the jury."

"Merci, Monsieur. You may leave the box, please." Audré said, her features calm and composed. She turned to the silent audience, the reporters still scribbling feverishly and let out a small sigh. Across the courtroom Rochés stood stony faced as she started her statement.

"Today, before your very eyes, the offender, Monsieur Augustus Rochés and his lawyer, Olivier Metzner, claimed several things. One: they claimed that Monsieur Rochés was impersonated and wasn't present when the poisoning was done by his doppelganger. Two: they claimed that it was in fact a conspiracy against him so that he can't run for the next election." Audré raised her hand and showed them two fingers, "Three: Monsieur Rochés told us a telltale story of two families – Rochés and Chombruns and announced in the end that my daughter and I are whores. Four: he claimed that through his unknown connections to my brother-in-law, the late Lucius Malfoy, he had learned how my husband was disinherited by his family for his shameful acts. Five: he claimed that I was behind the conspiracy of poisoning the Minister because I wanted to take revenge on him for uncovering our gruesome past." She held up five fingers in the air.

"With the help of Lucius Malfoy's son and the Swiss Minister of Magic, Herr Jonas Furrer, I proved before the court of law that his first and second claims were baseless. The man who greeted the Minister and the man who served him the caviar were all Augustus Rochés. He was not impersonated as his esteemed lawyer claimed nor was it any conspiracy against him." She folded two of her fingers, showing the audience the remaining three.

"We all heard from Monsieur Metzner, the defense lawyer's own lips, how Morpheus Malfoy gave verdict against an influential man to deliver justice to a young witch who was cajoled into an affair with her elderly and married boss. In the spectator's gallery sits Draco Malfoy, who gave his expert opinion on Polyjuice Potion, against a man who was his father's bosom friend." She indicated at Draco, "Therefore, his fourth and fifth claims that Morpheus Malfoy was disowned by his family on the grounds of debauchery and that I was seeking revenge from Rochés for telling the truth about us are also baseless. Because had I wanted that, the first person to incur my wrath would have been Lucius Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy and not Augustus Rochés." she folded another two fingers and showed the audience a last one.

"As for the claim that my daughter and I are whores, I have no means to prove that we are not." Audré said solemnly, "My grandfather was the Minister of Magic, Pierre Laval; my father was an honourable man, Renée Chombrun, who also fought for justice in this Wizengamot. My mother was a renowned potioneer and a noblewoman. Everyone knows how very respected the Chombruns are and if someone claims that ladies from of such backgrounds are whores, someone whose other four claims have been nullified, than I leave it to your common sense to judge his words on our chastity. But before I finish, I have something to share with you all." She paused and took a deep breath.

"My family suffered for thirty long years and it still does. My children are still looked down upon. They are still called children of a 'characterless father and a manipulative mother.' When my daughter dances with a man in a Ball people like Rochés call her a whore. When my son looks at any woman with polite and normal interest for opposite sex they say he is like his father – leering at women. All because of what? Why do my children still suffer?" Audré asked the silent audience.

Unbeknownst to himself Draco had leaned forward, his aunt's words whipping in the air and on his heart. He knew that the truth was terrible and concerned his dead father and yet he didn't stop her. In his heart he could feel that like him, Audré too needed some purging.

Audré's blue eyes roved over the audience, "I'll tell you why. Because their father denied to be part of a torture group. Because their uncle couldn't tolerate his defeat. Because their mother denied Gaius Rochés's marriage proposal which was a blow to their egos and by doing that their parents unknowingly earned themselves two potential enemies – Lucius Malfoy and the Rochés." Audré replied solemnly, "My husband was never thrown out of his home. He left it willingly when he couldn't tolerate the torture and torment of being a Death Eater. He came to France for some respite. But he wasn't allowed to have it. His own brother, Lucius Malfoy, decided to take revenge both on him and his newlywed wife. With the help of Rochés, who already held a grudge against Audré, he started spreading awful rumours about them like he did today, before a hall full of people in a courtroom. Therefore, it is up to your conscience to decide if my husband was a debaucher and my daughter and I are whores or not." Audré took a solemn breath and turned to the Chief Warlock.

"I know there are still many rumours that circulate about me and my family. I know those who don't believe won't believe even if the truth is standing before their very eyes. But that's immaterial. I am not here to solve my personal issues. I am here to do my job and right now we need to collect more evidences on the offender's involvement with the Knights of Walpurgis. Monsieur Sergeant already informed the Wizengamot that Monsieur Rochés _is_ the head of a radical group who killed several prominent purebloods who helped Muggleborn or Muggles or were their strong supporters. So he had every motive to want to clear the Muggleborn Minister François Guizot from his path. I, therefore, ask for Wizengamot's permission to grant us more time to investigate the matter." She said and Élie Decazes nodded, "As for my claim that the offender is a believer of pureblood supremacy despite having a Muggleborn attorney, my two questions to everyone including the jury will be…" Audré turned to the board of juries listening to her in rapt attention, "How many of his claims were right that this claim of him should be right too? Isn't this man's testimony and eagerness to defame me in public a clear indication that he did everything knowingly and out of spite against me and my family?" she pointed at an ashen faced Rochés and sighed deeply, "That's all, my lord. Now Monsieur Metzner can interrogate the witnesses, if he wishes." she declared calmly.

Élie Decazes looked down at the defense lawyer who seemed to show no interest to do so. He sat ashen faced on his seat while his client, Rochés stood like a statue. The court adjourned granting Audré's pledge for more investigation and she left the Wizengamot in a tumult of applause.

Draco returned to his office shortly afterwards, his head spinning with what he has just heard. He knew his father was vindictive and proud but to what extent he could to take revenge he had no idea. He remembered Hermione's word on Lucius Malfoy when she thought she miscarried in Apolline's second batch of memories.

'_If a man can attack innocent children and terrorize a whole school to take revenge on professor Dumbledore, imagine, aunt what can he do if he finds out that his esteemed pureblood bloodline is at stake if my half-blood child is born? Will he not hunt me down and kill us both?'_

'_Malfoys aren't humans, aunt Apolline, they are monsters. In fact calling them monster is an understatement. They are like basilisk that can petrify and kill just by looking at its prey.'_

Draco remembered how his head had hung in shame when he realized that truth behind Hermione's words. Malfoys indeed were monsters.

Except of course his uncle, Morpheus, who fell prey to his vindictive brother's wrath.

He remembered his reasons behind choosing Polyjuice Potion for his research. If Hermione could whip it when she was twelve to make him divulge some truths about the Chamber of Secrets, why couldn't he?

One by one Draco's preoccupied mind went through the memories of last four monthes of his life in France and he realized how immature he had been when he first came here. Meeting his aunt and cousins, finding his son, getting married to Hermione and finally trying to be a man seeking salvation from his past crimes, this Draco wasn't the same. And somehow everything connected him to his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"I have been observing you for fifteen minutes, cousin and you seem lost in your own convoluted thoughts." A voice jerked Draco back to the reality and looking around distractedly, he spotted Julian occupying the seat across his desk, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. So lost was he in his own musings that he hasn't noticed it when the man arrived.

At the sight of his cousin Draco was lost of words. The man, who and whose family had suffered in the hands of his father's clever schemes, bend his head in shame and he stared at Julian, wondering how to explain himself.

"I… Julian, I sincerely… apologize on behalf… of my father." he mumbled after a while, not knowing how else to put it, "I don't know… how to express my… mortification and embarrassment when I learnt that…that… father was behind all these." He confessed truthfully.

Julian shook his head and smiled, "It's alright cousin. Papa forgave uncle and we, Chombrun Malfoys, don't begrudge the dead." He said solemnly.

As he smiled Draco noticed for the first time how very handsome his cousin was. It wasn't due to his looks that he has inherited more of his mother's than his father's; it was an imprint of kindness on his features that made him look good in Draco's eyes and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it all these time that they shared family meals or talks on Quidditch or other matters. He felt like an ignorant man who had never appreciated his family enough: his son Adrian until he lost all his previous ones, his wife Hermione until she broke her arm, his mother before she turned away her face from him, Lillian until she cried on his shoulder when her mother was poisoned and Julian until the man sat solemnly before him as if nothing has happened between their fathers. Was he always like this? Arrogant and ignorant? Like Hermione said in her memory:

'_Proud, arrogant, lazy, extremely selfish, ignorant, manner less and above of all, lacks morale education.'_

He looked at his own distorted reflections on the glass phial of potion ingredients and remembered what Hermione had said about his eyes.

'_I see them first thing in the morning and last thing at night. They belong to my son, Adrian.'_

'_You covet me. I see a morale vacuum.'_

He remembered dismissing such horrible allegations and breaking the mirror last time when he assessed his grey eyes. But it turned out that Hermione was right in everything she said about him. With his 'I love you' proclamation, he did sound like a coveting man.

"Julian, what do you see when you look at me?" Draco asked his cousin, his eyes still fixed at his many reflections, "How do I look?"

"Tough question." Julian remarked, "But I reckon you asked it to the right guy. Me." he declared with a flourish.

"Please proceed." Draco bade him curtly. He was keen to know Julian's view of him. Did it match Hermione's or differed from her?

"Ever wondered why I was promoted to be the Second-in-command in a department that is full of senior officers than I?" Julian started with a rather unrelated question, "No." he deciphered Draco's straight face correctly, "Because like my parents, I am good at psychoanalysis which helped me to catch a few high profile criminals and dark wizards that others were having difficulty." He replied, "You asked me Draco, what I see when I look at you?" he repeated the question.

Draco listened in rapt attention, eager to find out the answer from an impartial person.

"When I look at you Draco, I see a man who is in the making." Julian started, "I see a man who has changed considerably over time. I saw you when you first came here and I see you now. You were an extremely arrogant, proud, manner less, ignorant and lazy man who was ecstatic about his new found son. You were also very reclusive, not wanting to share anything even with your family. I remember how I used to wonder why Jean fell in love with you to produce a child but now I see that she wasn't altogether wrong."

Though Draco knew that Hermione and he had never been in love as his oblivious cousins took them for, he was also curious to learn what made them to change their views.

"You are a very complex man, Draco." Julian continued, his eyes probing on to Draco's as he spoke, "You have many shortcomings but unlike your father you don't cling to them or justify them as 'Malfoy Traits'. You know that you have some severe flaws in you but for the sake of your family you want to be a better man. You fight with what were you taught to be and try to rebuild yourself. Maybe you lie to protect your hide but at the end of the day you question your actions and take lessons from your mistakes. You are a mixture between very positive and very negative characters, a mix of darkness and light. It's uncle Lucius's upbringing that tends to draw you towards the dark and Adrian's innocence that compels you to come to the right path. You are dwindling in between them; trying to be a good version of Lucius Malfoy for you love both your son and your father. You just need a little bit of appreciation so that you don't lose your heart in the lengthy process."

"I will not say that this is redemption, Draco." Julian shook his head solemnly, "I will say that it is a late but necessary change that Adrian brought about. His mother had noticed it and tried to change you previously but was defeated when your father imposed that pureblood marriage on you. She couldn't do it and when you abandoned her with a child she lost her faith on you. But now, her son is doing it. You are, shall we put it like this, evolving. You are still in search of yourself, Draco, the real you."

"What is that real me?" Draco asked, awed at how simply his cousin has explained him.

"I guess we'll know when you finally find him." Julian smirked, "For now, I have this letter from maman." He handed him an envelope.

"What?" Draco tore open the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment within.

The writing was his aunt Audré's and it read:

_Dear nephew Draco,_

_I knew you'd be distressed when you'll finally come to know the truth about your father, a man whom you have idolized all your life. It was never my intention to humiliate your family in public for you are my family now and your uncle Morpheus cared for you. I therefore, didn't tell you about it before. _

_Be that as it may, Draco, I know my words will not heal your wounds. You are also going through a lot lately with your studies, job and personal issues with your wife and son and I think that it is high time that you take a break. I have already asked Julian to apply for a leave on your behalf to your Head of the Department and I hope it will be granted._

_Use it well, nephew and don't forget to book a Portkey for your journey to Tuscany._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aunt Audré._

Draco blinked at the letter before its real meaning hit him.

'Durants!' he remembered suddenly and stood up, 'I was supposed to meet them after the hearing was over and I forgot all about it!' he thought and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you are going cousin?" Julian, smiling mysteriously, demanded.

"To book a Portkey to Tuscany." Was all that Draco could answer before he stormed out of his office.

•••••

'Specialis revelio.' Hermione cast a non verbal charm on the sapphire studded locket. Ironically, it resembled the one her mother had given her which had the same intricate patterns that were the specialties of Edwardian jewelries.

She wondered where her one was now. It had been a family heirloom. Her grandmother Hermione Leeds had given it to her bride Adeline Hastings on her wedding day and having no son of her own, Adeline had opted to pass it to her daughter on her tenth birthday.

Sometimes, when she thought how she had sold it like any common jewelry, Hermione's heart filled with guilt. But then again, she was in desperate need of money and her son was more important to her than a locket.

Hermione's fingers wrapped around the locket for one last time before she returned it to a tray full of evaluated objects.

Back in her office on Monday, she found a large bucketful of curse broken objects that had been deposited for her final approval. She also found another a hundred and fifty letters to read and answer. It seemed that her absence from office for just four days had earned him another eight days chore.

Aside from the mountainous pile of work that Hermione had just a week to finish, she had a research to conduct on permanently cursed objects, a mission to uncover the truth behind Malfoy's words on destroying Rochés and a promise to keep to her son to take him at mother Apolline's for lunch. She was also impatient to know what was happening in the courtroom now. What had Audré planned with the Swiss Minister?

The answer arrived when Claudia, her intern, walked into her lab waving a fresh issue of the _Wizarding Herald_ before her.

"Look!" she cleared the table before Hermione and laid down the newspaper before smoothing it, "The whole Paris is in uproar." She showed her the six inches wide and flashing headline which read:

_Renée's daughter thrashed Rochés._

Underneath it was another line:

_An in-depth analysis and exclusive report directly from the Trial of the Century._

"Imagine, Jean, what the woman could have done to earn her an extra publication of all the Wizarding newspapers?" Claudia asked excitedly before leaning over the paper where Audré's solemn face could be seen, "Couldn't bear to read it without you. She's your in-law after all."

"She is my aunt." Hermione corrected her, detesting the word in-law that connected her to Draco Malfoy, "Now will you let me have a better look?"

"Let me read it for you." Claudia offered and before Hermione could stop her, she started reading aloud.

"_In a surprising turn of events today at Wizengamot renowned public prosecutor, Audré Chombrun Malfoy (50), turned the table her opponent Olivier Metzner had set for her and showed the world once again how very capable she still was in the game of law, writes _Henri Clair, _special correspondent to the Wizarding Herald…" _

As Claudia continued her reading, Hermione listened in awe how her aunt Audré seemed to have flown from logic after logic, witness to witness and questions after questions to expose Augustus Rochés. A once inhabitant of Delacour Residence, Hermione knew the family who lived in their neighbourhood and her son had been one of Pierre Rochés's victims of bullying. She used to consider them as a French version of the Malfoys and now, fate has it that Audré, a Malfoy by marriage used another Malfoy, her nephew Draco, to unmask him.

" '…_I should have known that she (Audré Chombrun) wanted to avenge me for telling the truth when that party was arranged in my hotel to frame me for this murder.' _Cried Augustus Rochés, claiming that Madame Malfoy and her daughter are actually whores,_ 'But being the gentleman I am, I allowed them to carry out with it, oblivious that Audré and her children were actually hatching a plan underneath it.'" _Claudia let out a gasp, "How dare he call them whores?" she asked furiously, "You fanatic, lunatic, mad scoundrel!" she spat and returned to her reading while Hermione stared in the air. Even more enraging than Rochés words about Audré and Lillian was a certain point on that piece of information that hit her like a sudden blow on face.

The hotel!

The Rochés Hotel!

Of all the places in the world why did Malfoy choose the Rochés hotel for his party?

And why didn't Audré or her children stop him if the Rochés were behind those awful rumours?

Did they know something?

Was it related or was it just another co-incidence like Malfoy's spotting the Minister in a Hall full of hundreds of guests?

And why didn't she notice the point before when Lillian told her the story about her parents that Lucius Malfoy was responsible for her families suffering?

She remembered asking her sister-in-law why Audré hadn't taken revenge on Draco and her answer as well:

'_Because she loves Papa and Papa always said that 'Malfoys aren't born monsters, they are made one.'' _Lillian had said that night.

"Jean? Are you listening?" Hermione heard Claudia asked her and jerked back to reality when she waved a hand before her eyes.

"I…" Hermione was rapidly blinking to clear her thoughts, "Claudia, I am so sorry, I have a lot of pending works to finish before I can take my son for lunch at his grandma's and he's been insisting for days. Can you please let go of that newspaper for now and help me with these?" she said indicating the large pile of objects and letters.

"Okay." Claudia shrugged and settled down on a wooden stool opposite Hermione before folding the newspaper.

As Hermione resumed her work to finish them as fast as she could without messing up, she promised to return to the topic that was now occupying all her thoughts.

Why did Draco Malfoy choose Rochés hotel for his party and what was Audré's role in it?

•••••

The building that Draco examined from a distance had an aura of intimidation about it. Seven storied with a dome protruding from the top and made of black stones, it was situated in a part of Ruelle Les Halles that were scarcely visited by gentlemen. Around the foreboding structure stood several shops that he was sure, by the looks of them, dedicated to Dark Arts. Several ugly looking men in black robes and dragon hide boots were guarding the entrance above which a signboard boldly proclaimed:

_Ca__é__sar's Casino_

"Never thought a day will come when a Tricaud will enter a casino." His companion remarked ruefully from beside. In a way he mirrored Draco's state of mind too: like many respectable pureblood families Malfoys were also never associated in gambling. They qualified it as a game for lowly beings than them.

'_Remember, Draco, the three 'W's that Malfoys never engage in: Muggle Whiskey, whores and wagering.'_ Lucius's voice echoed inside his head and remembering his role in the defaming of his own brother, Morpheus, Draco pushed the thought at the back of his head.

"Are you sure the locket is there?" Draco asked Dominique for the fiftieth time since he told him the tale of the lost locket of Hermione Granger.

_Three hours ago…_

Returning to his office at three o clock in the afternoon after finishing a lengthy list of errands such as booking an International Portkey to Tuscany, talking to the Durants about a possible date for their visit to his farm house and collecting his three days leave from a very satisfied looking Sergeant, Draco found two new letters waiting for him on his desk. After the gloomy weekend he had spent watching and re-watching Hermione's memories and an entire day of humiliation by her, the first breakthrough on his mission to earn Hermione's trust came when Madame Durant declared before her husband that she wanted to visit Italy as soon as possible. Draco remembering his own goal of renovating their broom cupboard into a home decent for his family offered the next day and Céline Durant accepted it with delight.

"Tomorrow will be wonderful!" she had clapped in excitement, "I'll start packing from now." she said before stuffing Draco's pockets with homemade croissants which he had no other option but to accept in conjecture with forced politeness. He needed the Durants now and he needed to act as fast as he could.

Draco's mind was already planning on his short visit to his farm house where he had taken Astoria during their honeymoon in Italy. It would have been better if he was alone to relive those moments in privacy but his aunt had been thorough about it.

'_Use it well, nephew and don't forget to book a Portkey for your journey to Tuscany.'_

Like every other occasion she had helped Draco or guided him with her unparallel intelligence and power to perceive situations with mere instincts, Audré was again helping Draco to procure the cottage he wished to buy for Hermione and their son. He tried to visualize in his mind's eyes Hermione's face when he would be presenting it to her on Adrian's birthday: a brand new cottage just as she had always dreamt it to be - Otter's pond and in the heart of Paris, Ile de Cité, close to Adrian's school St. Joan's and the Delacours.

Will she still be stubborn and say that she will never forgive Draco?

Or will she take a leaf out of Audré's book and forgive him like she did for the crimes of Lucius?

Draco had a new spring on his steps when he took up the letters addressed to him. The first one was an official looking envelope with the seal of French Ministry on it and to his surprise it was for his son Adrian.

To, Adrian T. Granger-Malfoy,

C/O Monsieur Draco L. Malfoy

Potions researcher, Innovation section.

Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Ministry of Magic.

Wondering what it might be this time, Draco's fingers etched to open the letter and read its contents but he controlled himself. His five and a half year old son was very sensitive about tiny issues as these and he certainly wasn't interested in incurring more of his wrath by opening a letter that was addressed to him. Stowing the letter inside his robe, Draco moved on to the next one which, to his even more surprise, was from Dominique.

Draco unrolled the small piece of parchment that seemed to have been torn in a hurry and frowned.

Dominique's handwriting said:

_If you are still interested in that locket, be at Sorbonne Quidditch pitch sharp at five. Also bring some money._

_D.T._

'What the hell is this?' furious and curious Draco reread the enigmatic note another ten times to decipher the meaning but in vain. He kicked at the nearest rubbish bin in frustration, sent it flying at the opposite wall and settled down before his cauldronful of modified Polyjuice Potion to spend the next two hours of his office in absent minded wondering.

Needless to say he locked his office door fifteen minutes before the actual time and went for the apparition point in the balcony near the reception.

The Sorbonne underground Quidditch pitch was deserted except for him when he arrived there exactly at five. Draco checked the dressing room for any sign of Dominique and was about to curse him loudly when the man entered featuring his characteristic airy attitude.

"Heard that you blew up our beloved Criminal Law professor in the courtroom today." He said with a smirk and sent Draco's temper straight to Jupiter, "I bet he's going to give you 'T's for your next essays." He said, looking highly amused.

"I'll knock the damn 'T' out of your filthy name, Dominique _Tricaud,_ if you don't tell me at once what is the blasted meaning of this?" Draco grabbed his peer by his collar and shoved him against the nearest wall before taking out the note he had sent him.

"This?" Dominique was completely unfazed as he eyed the note, "It's a bit of parchment with my elegant writing on it." he stated.

"You sick fuck!" Draco spat, "Trying to play games with a Malfoy?" he tightened his grip around Dominique's collar, "Tell me where is that locket!" he demanded angrily.

"It seems like the lengthy hearing has cost you your sanity and you can't differentiate between your friends and foes, _Malfoy_." Dominique said coolly and Draco's grip slackened, "I think I'll return when you are back in your right mind to talk business." He shoved away Draco's hand and proceeded to leave.

"Okay, okay I am sorry!" Draco held up his hand realizing his mistake, "I am just…" he closed his eyes, "…very stressed and tired."

"That's better." Dominique curled his lips and commented, "A _Malfoy_ asking for my _mercy_." He said setting Draco's nerve on fire and settling on one of the benches, "Sit."

Extremely impatient, Draco preferred to pace around the room to control his agitation and asked his moody friend to continue. What he told him in the next half hours could beat any of Rita Skeeter's phony articles on Harry Potter's new love interest.

"Remember I told you that I'll ask Clopin's neighbours about that fire?" he started with a question and Draco nodded, "Well it turned out that I was in luck." He said with a satisfied smirk, "Last night Papa invited one of his old friends for the Hallowe'en dinner at our home and it so happens that he knew Clopin very well. His name is Yves and they call him Old Yves just like Old Clopin. When I found that he was quite partial to Elf made wine, I kept the supplies ample and under the guise a very polite conversation I made him divulge whatever he knew about Clopin. Yves was drunk when he told me a very fascinating story."

Draco has had enough stories since morning for an entire decade and wasn't in a mood to listen more. He wanted to get straight to the point about Hermione's locket but controlled himself. It wouldn't do them any good if he lost his temper again. Besides, Dominique was helping him knowing what he had done to Hermione.

"Yves told me that he and Clopin were at very good terms and shared almost everything." Dominique continued, "One day in mid August of 1998, Clopin came to him almost dancing in delight. When Yves asked him what was the reason, he showed him a locket and gleefully admitted that he had bought it from a pregnant English witch who came to his shop with a French one."

"Hermione? Apolline?" Draco whispered breathless remembering the memory as if he was inside it once again.

"Clopin told Yves that he took fascination on the locket when the shabbily dressed woman showed it to him and decided to buy it at all costs. He also said that he has in fact tricked the young witch and paid her half the original price of the locket. It seemed that the witch was oblivious of the real value of an Edwardian jewelry and selling it out of desperate need for money. He was planning to pay her only one thousand galleons but the French witch bargained very hard and he was forced to pay her almost three thousand but…" Draco fisted angrily as Dominique recounted, "…it was worth almost six thousand for its antique value and the high standard sapphires it had on them."

"Clopin was very fond of that locket for several reasons. For one, he used to say that unlike magical ones Muggle jewelries are free from curses and for another he said he hasn't come across English ones. Soon after he bought it, his business flourished and he became quite rich. Thinking that it was all the locket's doing he started calling it his good luck charm. He also started spending heavily on absinthe."

"Seems like an old drunk swindler to me." Draco remarked darkly, 'Why did Apolline take Hermione to a man like him?' he thought.

"He might be a swindler but he was the only man in entire Les Halles who knew antiques like the back of his hand." Dominique said and Draco was reminded of the old Borgin and Burkes who like Clopin were swindlers but knew their job very well, "It was a fateful evening just weeks before Clopin died that he finally paid the price of cheating Jean and lost the locket." He stated gravely.

"How?" Draco was on the verge of his frayed nerve that had been through a lot in last few days.

"Caesar's casino." Dominique declared solemnly.

"Apparently Clopin was in need of a large sum of money to buy another valuable antique piece from one of his clients and decided to try his luck in a Wizarding gambling house. Let me inform you here that French Wizarding laws don't prohibit gambling. Caesar's is the only one in Les Halles and it is Ministry approved too. Yves told me that they run a betting game every Friday night where they give fifty galleons for one to the winner of the bet and thinking that he might win a jackpot if he invested a lot, Clopin gave the casino everything he was carrying with him that Friday night."

"Including the locket?" Draco asked, furious beyond any kind of description. He wanted to burn Clopin alive for using Hermione's beloved locket in a filthy game of betting but unfortunately the man was already dead and beyond punishment.

"_Including the locket._" Dominique affirmed, "Needless to say that his lucky charm didn't bring him luck this time and he lost all his cash and _the locket_ to the Caesar's. Mad from grief and shock, Clopin returned to that casino everyday simply to watch it there until he died after two weeks."

"Bastard!" Draco swore loudly and kicked at the nearest locker, "Served him right for cheating Hermione. "So according to Yves her locket is still it in that casino? Even after three long years?" he gave Dominique a skeptic look.

Dominique shrugged, "Apparently, because I have never heard anyone win back what they have lost to the Caesar's." he replied, looking grim, "That's what makes them the number one in casino business in entire Wizarding France, Draco. They say that their ancestors were from Roman Caesars who were invincible and an expert in the game of betting. So there is every possibility that Jean's locket is still in their casino with thousands of other things that were won from the gamblers."

Draco considered Dominique's words with extreme care.

It so seemed that Hermione's locket was stuck in a place far below his standards, unreachable and uncared while the original owner pined for it even after six years. As he had vowed, Draco was committed to his promise to give her back everything she had lost for him. But nonetheless he had never been to a casino that was considered the best and knew nothing of numerous tricks they employed to win the game and gambling.

Should he go forward or should he retreat?

He couldn't bear to lose the locket if he found it there.

Neither could he bear to let it rot there knowing its existence.

"Draco, Caesar's is not a place for gentlemen of your breeding." Dominique said, eyeing him warily, "It's a place only for professional gamblers."

"Then I guess the place won't mind to allow a rapist too." Draco said finally, making up his mind, "Show me the way, Dominique." He proclaimed solemnly, 'I'll give that locket back to Hermione even if it required me to break every single Malfoy rules.' He thought determinedly.

Dominique shook his head in disbelief and stood up, "I should have thought twice before associating with the kinds of you."

"You should have." Draco said dismissively as he left the dressing room behind Dominique.

Once outside the protective confinements of Sorbonne they apparated to Ruelle Les Halles where Dominique guided Draco through numerous dingy and dirty alleys before they finally stood at a safe distance from the famous Caesar's casino.

"Reckon we should go inside." Draco offered, his observation of the casino being over and he stepped on the pavement.

The ugly guards with large clubs, who Draco was sure had one of their parents as a troll or maybe even both, didn't stop them as they entered the casino. It was already growing dark outside and as they walked old fashioned torches sprang into life. Draco wrinkled his delicate nose when a mixture of absinthe and other unnamed wines hit his nostrils. The echoes of their footsteps resounded across the walls as they finally came to stand on a place that looked like a very spacious lobby except for it was completely round with a large dome perched on it.

"I guess the casino isn't open for games yet." Dominique commented, checking his watch, "Yves told me that it opens at nine and closes at seven in the morning."

"Did that old crook tell you where that drunken bastard last saw Hermione's locket?" Draco asked, examining the round wall under muted light that cast an aura of mystery around them, "I see no reception where I can enquire about it unless you consider those half trolls as one." He gave a dark look at the entrance.

"Reception?" Dominique let out a short bark of laugh, "Draco, this isn't a Muggle casino where it's all polished and gleaming. This is a Wizarding casino where they mean nothing but crude business with folks who aren't sophisticated enough to understand the meaning of a ruddy reception."

"Point taken." Draco muttered, looking at a writing that glowed beneath one of the torches.

"_Contra vim mortis non crescit salvia in hortis."_ He muttered, "Looks like the owner is quite a sophisticated man." he remarked.

"Why?" Dominique asked, astonished as their conversation made echoes across the round hall.

"See that writing over there." Draco showed him the bold proclamation in Latin, "It means 'no grass grows in the gardens against the power of death.'" He translated it, "Meaning there is no medicine against death. Why would anyone write such a thing on a wall that essentially entertains a bunch of nighttime scums?"

"Dunno." Dominique shrugged, "Now to the real point. Yves, the old crook did tell me where the drunken bastard Clopin last saw the locket. He said it's on display with other objects under the cupola." Dominique commented and looked up at the dome, "I guess you know that cupola means…"

"…dome in Italian." Draco finished the rest of the sentence, mirroring Dominique and looking up above, "Well? Are they hanging it from there?"

"I guess not." Dominique replied, looking around now, "He said _under_ the cupola, Draco, not _from_ it." He walked at the edge of the large hall as more torches lit up.

Then he suddenly gasped, "Nostradamus!"

"What's it?" not Nostradamus but Draco didn't waste another moment to be at Dominique's side and looked distractedly at the place he was indicating before Yves's words hit its meaning.

The old man was right.

Behind a thick glass sheet that seemed to encircle the entire round hall from end to end and extend from the floor to the ceiling above lay stacks after stacks of objects that Draco didn't even know could exist. A four feet thick layer of galleons, sickles and knuts made the base of display window upon which was placed numerous ornate boxes full of gemstones and jewelries imaginable: rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings of all kinds and designs along with some that Draco hasn't seen women wear. Every inch of the wall was covered with paintings from France, Italy, Greece, Spain and other European nations. Interspersed between them were large golden busts with weird headdresses and statues of roman gods and goddesses. He even saw several expensive brooms perched on a stand. All in all, it was very clear that no one has ever won back anything they had lost to the Caesar's.

"Where is the locket, Dominique?" Draco asked after his fifth circle around the round hall that ended with no progress, "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

'I told you, Draco, it's all in vain.' His inner voice was back again, 'She isn't going to forgive you even if you lay down your life for her.'

"Shut up and let me concentrate." Draco spat at the voice before taking out his wand.

'Accio locket.' He cast a non-verbal Summoning Charm, not knowing what else to do. With this huge collection, it would take him days before he could finally locate it.

But nothing happened. It seemed that the glass barrier repelled all kinds of spells and charms.

"Damn it!" frustrated, Draco kicked on the glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Monsieur." A voice warned him. It wasn't more than a sibilant whisper but the air carried it to him nonetheless, as if the man was standing just behind him.

Draco whipped around and so did Dominique.

They saw none but themselves, pointing wands at each other.

"Was that the _glass_ talking to us?" Dominique asked skeptically, "I don't understand this." he shook his head, "Why didn't those trolls come in to check what we are doing before the casino opened? Are we being watched?"

"You certainly are, Monsieur." The voice whispered again.

'Homonum revelio.' Draco thought and waved his wand, "Show yourself!" he cried when nothing happened.

The voice laughed, its sound resounding across the round hall and almost deafening them, "Follow the stairs." He bade.

"What stairs?" Draco looked around frantically before he spotted a rickety staircase spiraling up.

"It can be a trap, Draco." Dominique said, casting the staircase warning glances as they stood at its base, "I don't trust these gamblers at all."

"Neither do I." Draco gripped his wand tightly and stated flat before stepping on the bottom one.

The staircase was long, narrow and convoluted one, creaking at places and seemingly endless as if determined to take them to the many moons of Saturn. Draco was panting slightly when he finally came up at a landing after twenty minutes of nonstop climbing.

"I…will…never…follow…" Dominique was panting too as he came up after Draco, "…you…again." He declared.

"…thank… you…" Draco choked and wondered where he could find some water when the most extraordinary looking man showed up before them.

In an expensive black suit and boots that were offset by snow-white ruffled shirt and dazzling brocaded vest, stood a man of strong build. Huge ostentatious rings adorned his fingers while a stickpin with a large stone sparkled on his chest. From a pocket of his vest peeped an enormous pocket watch adorned with precious jewels and attached to a heavy golden chain it draped across his chest. To Draco he appeared as a male version of Professor Trelawney minus the glittering shawl.

"Welcome, Monsieur, to the Caesar's." he spread his arms wide and proclaimed, "It's not every day that gentlemen such as yourselves wander into a place like this. How may I help you?" he asked courteously.

'He thinks we have come here to gamble.' Draco immediately formulated and raised his chin. The Slytherin in him wasn't going to let go of the golden opportunity.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He declared as proudly as his father used to do in such occasions, "And this is my friend Dominique." He showed his silent companion who was casting the man wary glances, "We are here to look for a stolen family heirloom that we recently came to know was used by a filthy drunkard in a game of bet."

"Family heirloom used in a game of bet?" the male Trelawney repeated after him, "A Malfoy heirloom?" he arched his eyebrows, "Why don't we sit comfortably and talk in my office?" he offered calculatingly.

"I don't think so." Draco countered arrogantly, "My upbringings don't allow me to even set my foot in such a place let alone sit." He wrinkled his nose in feigned disgust, "I could've sent one of my men to look for it and yet I have come personally."

"Seems like whatever that family heirloom is, it is very important to you." the man remarked, "So important that you decided to go against your esteemed upbringing and climb a hundred stairs to meet me." He looked at the staircase, "Come to my office, Monsieur, let me see how I can help you."

Draco knew he was doomed but didn't protest this time. His father has taught him well how to deal with these insects of gutter and he relied on his instincts before following the man into his office.

When they came out of the Caesar's two hours later both Draco and Dominique were as silent as two graves. They walked past half troll guards and prospective gamblers as they cast them curious glances before disapparating into their respective homes.

Château de la Grange-Bléneau was unusually silent when Draco apparated back home but he was too preoccupied to notice it. He sat on the nearest garden bench and replayed the evening's events that had happened in the casino.

The man, Lucca Caesar, who was actually the owner of the casino, had shown him Hermione's locket. Like Ollivander, the wand maker, he seemed to have the uncanny ability to remember every prize his casino has ever won and asked one of his men (this one a quarter giant) to bring it for Draco as soon as he described it to him. Draco's nerves were already taut from uncharacteristic patience he had displayed all evening and when the quarter giant arrived a quarter of an hour later with Hermione's locket, Lucca hung it before his eyes.

"Is it the one you are looking for?" he waved the locket like a pendulum, "As far as I remember, Monsieur, an old drunkard by the name of Clopin lost it to us in a game of bet." He said solemnly.

Draco didn't reply and reached forward before wrapping his fingers around the locket.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. As if with the locket he has holding was a piece of Hermione's heart and the elation and sense of pride it gave him muted every other feelings he has ever experienced. He visualized her face, her chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise as he presented it to him; an impossible part of him even dared to dream that she gave him a kiss on the cheek before asking him to put it around her delicate neck with that enticing black little mole.

"It _is_ the one." Lucca commented, deciphering the dreamy look on Draco's face correctly, "Can I take it back now?" he tugged the chain pointedly.

"Take it back?" Draco spluttered, his arrogant demeanor slipping away, "It's mine. That drunkard stole it from my wife and it took me years to finally locate it." he lied defensively as Dominique let out a small cough.

"I am very sorry, Monsieur." The man shook his head with a sympathetic tsk, "But the locket, however significant it might be, is Caesar's property now. You can surely afford to buy your wife another one."

"Of course, I can." Draco spat, "But it's my mother-in-law's." he said before realizing what he was actually saying.

He was calling Hermione's mother, a Muggle woman his father had neglected and he had sneered at Diagon Alley back in his second year, his mother-in-law!

Was that even possible? A Malfoy calling a common Muggle 'mother-in-law'? Wasn't that term reserved only for Astoria's mother?

He gulped and tried to compose himself. Losing his nerves in a situation like this wouldn't do them any good. Besides, the woman had called his mother a murderer and blamed her for Astoria's death. Now she didn't sound like an ideal candidate for his mother-in-law anymore.

"Okay, Monsieur." He said solemnly, trying to hide the discomfort, "Name the price of this locket."

"Price?" Lucca repeated after him, looking highly amused, "There is no price for it, Monsieur. It's priceless." He stated proudly, "This is not a common shop where you can walk in with a sack of galleons and buy whatever that fancies you. This is Caesar's - a gambling house for those who come here on their free will. True that we aren't considered countable by the more privileged class but we still are infallible. No one has ever won back anything that was lost to us."

"How can it be obtained then?" it was Dominique who spoke this time, "There must be a way to have it back." He said matter-of-factly.

Lucca smirked gloatingly at Dominique, "Now we are talking." He said and looked at Draco, "If you want it so much, Monsieur, to pursue it for three long years then I suggest that you win it back from us." He said in a challenging tone.

"How?" Draco grabbed the locket one last time before letting it go.

"Simple. Win it the way it was lost." Lucca shrugged, "Come here on Friday, Monsieur. You'll understand yourself once you see it." He said and stalked away.

Draco rubbed his forehead wearily before the Château came into view. It was then that he noticed that it looked unusually silent. There were no sounds of ladies chatting animatedly drifting out of many windows of Audré's parlour neither were the lights lit in the downstairs rooms. It appeared like a haunted mansion.

'What's wrong?' Draco thought and left his seat, 'Has the Knights attacked the Château?' he thought, a sudden sense of panic engulfing him, 'Where is Adrian? Where is Hermione? Mother?' he almost ran inside the Château.

The downstairs rooms were all deserted. Audré's parlour, the sitting room, dining hall, music room and other rooms, used or unused, were all dark with no sign of human preoccupation. His mind numb from fear and wondering where his Auror cousin was, Draco bolted up the staircase three at a time before he finally arrived on the corridor lined with suites for family members. Except for a faint light coming from under Lillian's door everything was dark.

Numerous horrific images fleeted through Draco's mind and he whipped out his wand, ready to charge at moment's notice before slowly turning the door knob and shouldering it open just a fraction of an inch.

Someone was sobbing inside and Draco was paralyzed by fear thinking that his sister has been assaulted by the Knights and left to die. He remembered that dreadful dream of him assaulting her and gulped to beat down the sense of nausea that came up with it. He wasn't going to let Lillian suffer that fate and proceeded to enter her suite when a sound stopped him.

"…who…re?" it was Lillian's heart wrenching cry that drifted through the door, "Whore, maman, whore?" She wailed.

"Cool down, dearest, cool down." It was Narcissa who spoke next, "We all know that you are not a whore. Neither is Audré." she tried to comfort her niece.

"Look at the evening newspaper, aunt!" Lillian cried, "Just look at it! It's all over there! That I danced with the Swiss Minister's son at the Masquerade Ball like a common whore!"

"Your mother defended you, Lillian. No one thinks you are a whore just because you danced with a man in a damned Ball." Narcissa's voice said dismissively, "Everyone saw what a blasted liar that Rochés was! I curse the day I decided to arrange that party in his hotel. Wasn't there any place better?"

"But she should have been more careful, Narcissa." It was Audré who stated at last, her voice like ice, "Nicolas, however nice of a gentleman he might be, is still a man and according to the rules of Ball one lady must not dance more than two dances with a particular man."

"You are saying it because Julian said that I was glued to Nicolas all evening. Didn't he, maman?" Lillian's voice was stifled with emotion and hurt, "He always insults me. Always."

"It's not Julian's fault, Lillian, don't blame him." Audré said dismissively, "He is your brother and he is supposed to protect your honour. I am sure he'd have dueled any man had he approached you the wrong way. It's you who should have been more reserve to men. Don't forget we are Chombrun Malfoys."

"Is it a crime to be a Chombrun Malfoy, maman?" Lillian cried, "How many more years should we pay the price of uncle Lucius's vengeance? How long should we burn that his soul may finally find some peace?"

As he listened to the heated argument, Draco's head hung in shame and mortification for his father's past deeds. It seemed like his actions had made Hermione to pay dearly, his father's had done the same to his uncle's family. He wondered if he still idolized the man, knowing the extent of damage he had inflicted both directly and indirectly.

He was about to enter the suite with a knock when a small figure streaked past him followed by a woman who was none other than Hermione. They seemed to have overlooked his presence in the darkened corridor and Draco wasn't altogether too eager to face his son at this state. He retreated and cast a Disillusionment Charm on him before entering the suite behind Hermione.

"What's wrong aunt?" Hermione threw open the door and asked the little group of ladies, "I returned home from mother's place and saw that the lights haven't been lit. Why is everywhere so dark?"

"AUNT LILLI!" it was Adrian's tender exclaim who finally noticed Lillian's puffy face before he ran at her and climbed into her lap, "Aunt Lilli, why are you crying?" he hitched up his yellow T-shirt (with 'cute is my middle name' written across the front) and wiped Lillian's tears with the end, "Please don't cry." he pleaded her.

"What's it, aunt?" Hermione, looking pale, asked Audré, "Why is Lillian crying?" she looked at her sobbing sister-in-law.

"It's the 'W' word that has distressed my daughter so much." Audré replied pointedly, glancing at the small stack of newspapers, "Surely it has reached your ears for it is already the talk of the town." She said dejectedly.

"What 'W' word?" it seemed that Adrian's keep ears didn't miss a single word that was uttered in its vicinity, "What 'W' word, Mama?" he asked Hermione curiously.

In response, Lillian only sobbed harder and Hermione turned, if possible, even paler.

"Adrian! Little rabbit!" She gave him an extra sweet smile, "Do you remember what grandma Apolline does when someone is sad?"

"I do." Adrian replied, still wiping Lillian's tears with his T-shirt, "She makes them a good meal."

"Then why don't we go to the large kitchen downstairs and make…" she seemed to be deciding on something, "… some pasta for aunt Lilli?" She offered and Draco was surprised how Hermione avoided lying to her son with sheer act of cleverness, "I am sure she will love it."

Adrian turned to Lillian, "Aunt Lilli, do you like pasta?" he enquired with genuine concern.

"Of..course…I do." Lillian hiccupped and tried to smile overcoming her tears, "I just love pasta. They are my favourite."

"Yes, yes, they are my favourite too." Narcissa supplied eagerly, "How about you, Audré?" she looked up at her stony faced sister-in-law.

"Anything that my dear little chef makes is my favourite." Audré replied with a gentle smile, "But be careful in whatever you make, dear boy. Your uncle Julian is a little too overeater and I am pretty sure, if allowed, he'll eat Lillian's share too."

"Okay." Adrian nodded happily, "Mama and I will make a lottttttttt of pasta." He promised and spread his arms wide before wiping Lillian's tears one last time and running out of her suite with Hermione trotting beside him.

Draco decided to reappear shortly before Hermione left and went back to the darkened corridor to lift the Disillusionment Charm and entered the suite with a knock like any normal brother.

"I heard you are crying, dear sister." He said solemnly walking over to the distressed young lady, "I am sorry, Lillian, I really am." He knelt before her and took her soft hands into his, "I apologize on behalf of my dead father." he said with all sincerity.

"I have never been more insulted, Draco." Lillian rasped, "I don't know how to go back to my office tomorrow." She sniffed.

Draco took out his handkerchief and offered it to Lillian, "You don't need to." He said when a sudden idea hit him, "I am taking you on a tour with me to Italy."

"Italy?" Lillian and Narcissa repeated incredulously, "Why? Are you going to Italy Draco?" Narcissa enquired from him.

"I am." Draco replied, straightening up and sitting beside Lillian, "After what happened today in the courtroom, aunt Audré told me to take a leave and I accepted it. I am going to my farm house tomorrow, mother and I am taking Lillian with me." he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed, "I am sure by the time we'll be back, everything will be normal."

"It _is_ going to be normal, Draco." Audré stated solemnly, "The Swiss Minister Jonas Furrer is mortified that a simple Ball caused all these scenes in a courtroom and he'll be visiting our Château tomorrow evening. We'll talk about our children and if in the end, we find that it fits our children, my daughter will enter an official courtship with his son Nicolas Furrer. There will be no more wedding without a formal courting like it happened in our cases." She indicated Narcissa and herself.

Narcissa sighed, "I guess we both suffered for our husbands." She said ruefully, "You because my husband wanted to take revenge and I because your husband left his home. That makes us quits."

"You forgot your sister, Narcissa." Audré reminded her evenly.

Narcissa rubbed her face wearily, "No, I didn't, Audré." she said, "How can I forget Andromeda?"

"So Lillian I hope you will start packing right away." Draco said, trying to lighten the grave mood, "While you do that, dear sister, I'll go and pay a visit to my son and his mother." He stood up to leave.

"Don't spoil the pasta, Draco." Lillian called after him, "I really love it."

"Even if I do spoil it, sister, don't worry. Tomorrow I am taking you to the land of pastas." Draco shot back and walked fast to reach the downstairs kitchen.

When he reached there after a while, it seemed like a grand cooking was underway for Hermione and Adrian's voice were wafting out of kitchen mixed with delicious smell of pasta sauce. Draco stood at the door, took off his robes and smoothed his hair and shirt. He wasn't going to face his wife and son looking like a weather worn scarecrow. Carefully, he peeped inside to assess the situation there.

The grand kitchen of Château was completely deserted except for two people – Hermione and Adrian. There was no sign of house elves in the vicinity and Draco strongly suspected Hermione might be the reason of their mysterious absence. Smokes of steam were arising from two large saucepans on the stove. As Draco watched them, Hermione tasted some sauce and gave it an approving nod.

"What happened after that, Mama? What did grandma say?" Adrian asked Hermione, who seemed to be telling him some sort of story. He was sitting cross legged on the marble counter, grating a large chunk of cheese under his mother's watchful eyes. Hermione, Draco noticed, was wearing a white shirt and a full length red skirt under a large apron. Adrian on the other hand was still on his yellow T-shirt with writings that proclaimed that cute was his middle name.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and smiled. Where did Hermione find all those cute T-shirts for their son?

"After that Grandma Adeline said that anyone can make pasta and showed Mama this recipe. She said it's the easiest food in the world." Hermione reminisced, smiling serenely, "Mum loved Italian food and so dad used to take us to a famous Italian restaurant in London. It's called Giovanni's. It's quite close to a place called Charing Cross Road. There is a pub there named Leaky Cauldron. We used to enter Diagon Alley through that pub."

Draco listened closely trying to gather more information on his in-laws, something he had never endeavored to do before. He knew from his last visit in Hermione's third batch of memories that Thomas and Adeline Granger were dentists who met when studying dentistry in Bristol Dental School and came from respectable families. They also had a home somewhere in England with a garden of daisies and a swing that was made by Hermione's father. It was sold when they moved to Australia and the new owners renovated it. Adeline seemed to have good taste in music for she has taught Hermione to play piano and loved Italian food which according to Draco himself was one of the best.

"What is Diagon Alley?" Adrian enquired, turning at his owl that was sneaking into some grated cheese, "Hedwig! No dinner for you if you eat that." he warned her and when she ignored it, he cried, "Mama! Hedwig is eating all my cheese!"

With much difficulty Draco stifled his laugh.

"So what?" Hermione came to stand beside her son and took a large chunk before shoving it into her mouth, "I am eating them too."

"MAMA!" Adrian exclaimed again, "You are so greedy!" he snatched the large bowl of cheese that was under joint attack of Hermione and Hedwig. Everything about the scene was so innocently tender that Draco wanted to stand in a corner and watch them for the rest of his life. It was so strange that these two people who he was taught to hate could make him feel so young and in their presence he felt his heart found its home.

He wondered how to approach Adrian. The boy seemed totally absorbed in his mother's story about Diagon Alley and in a very good mood after his visit to Apolline's place. He thought of knocking and entering but then discarded the idea. That would look too formal and might make him recoil. He was in a fix when a sudden idea hit him.

Draco took out the letter for Adrian and quickly folded it into a paper bird. He remembered making them for Potter that contained cartoons of him being knocked off his broom after he fainted in Hogwarts Express in a Dementor attack. He then blew the required incantation on it with the name of the receiver and the bird took flight.

Surely enough the intended result came within next thirty seconds.

"Mama! Mama! Look! A bird!" Adrian exclaimed as the paper bird flew across the kitchen and landed smoothly on his right shoulder, "How beautiful!" he took it in his palms and unfolded it, "Oh, look, it's a letter! Maybe it's from grandpa. I like it!" he declared happily and unfolded it.

Draco was suddenly very hot in the ears. The knowledge that his son liked his, Draco Malfoy's handiwork unbeknownst to him, was the biggest complement he has ever received in his entire life.

"I see." Next came Hermione's cautious remark and Draco was sure she has identified the similarity between both notes, "Wait till I come, Adrian." she said.

Draco was standing outside the kitchen with a very somber but dignified look when Hermione came out, her hands on her hips.

"Malfoy?" it wasn't a query but a statement, "I knew it was you. Otherwise, who'd do such a thing as smuggling staffs to unsuspecting people?"

"I wasn't smuggling Adrian anything." Draco countered solemnly, "I just didn't know how to give him _his_ letter without being called a lair or a creepy Monsieur." He confessed.

"Right." Hermione pursed her lips, "You still remember what I told you last night?" she asked impassively.

"How can any man forget them?" Draco asked back with a rueful smile. All day long those words have kept echoing inside his head.

"Follow me, then." Hermione bade curtly before turning away.

Adrian was already reading the address on the envelope when Draco entered the kitchen behind Hermione.

"To…Adrian T. Granger…" he skipped the Malfoy part again, "C…O…Dra…co…L…Malfoy…" he read Draco's name both very reluctantly, "Potee…ons…re…search…er…"

"Potions Researcher." Draco corrected him and Adrian looked up, his eyes wide.

They both looked at each other for a while; Draco trying to appear as calm and gentle as possible and Adrian's eyed fleeting between Hermione and Draco cautiously.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Adrian, little rabbit, Monsieur is here to tell you something." She looked at him pointedly.

Draco cleared his throat and tried to give Adrian a very charming smile, "Adrian." he called him trying to assess the little boy's mood, "Monsieur is very very very sorry for lying about babies." He said and waited for his reaction.

"Mama is not taking your seeds." Adrian declared, giving Draco a searching look as if he was carrying them in a little bottle or a phial, "I told Mama." he looked at Hermione for assurance.

Exasperated and defeated, Draco wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall and split it open. It was so embarrassing, so humiliating, so insulting to talk about seeds with a boy of five and half years old who wouldn't let go of the topic. He wished his aunt Audré was here to control the situation.

"Adrian." it was Hermione who spoke next, her own face as red as the tomato sauce frothing on the stove, "Do you want to be a gentleman like grandpa Gustave or uncle Alexis?" she asked him.

"Of course." Adrian piped firmly.

"Grandpa Gustave is Uncle Alexis's papa. Have you ever seen him talking about grandpa Gustave's seed?" she asked him skeptically.

Adrian seemed to consider the question for a while before shaking his head violently.

"No." he said curtly, deep in thought.

"Then neither should you, little rabbit because gentlemen like uncle Alexis or grandpa Gustave never talk about these things in public." Hermione said, her tone even but stern, "It's a shame and well below gentlemen's manners. If you talk about it, it will be like…" she fumbled for a suitable example.

Draco, who was listening to the conversation and trying to learn how Hermione taught their son to behave appropriately, came forward, "Pierre." He supplied cautiously.

Hermione whipped at him, her brown eyes wide before she blinked twice and nodded.

"If you talk about seeds like that Adrian, it will sound like Pierre." She said solemnly.

"But I am not Pierre!" Adrian was clearly affronted by the comparison and he looked at Draco, "Monsieur, I am not like Pierre." He shook his head violently.

Draco was relieved beyond measure. It seemed that the highly embarrassing topic was finally over. "Of course you are not like Pierre. You are my little rabbit - Adrian." he affirmed.

"Only Mama calls me little rabbit." Adrian protested; he seemed to dislike the idea of Draco addressing him as such.

"Fine." Draco held up his hands in the air, "You are Mama's little rabbit. Okay?"

"Okay." Adrian tilted his head with a sniff.

"Now can you please forgive Monsieur?" Draco asked, keen to mend the relationship now that Hermione was on his side, "Monsieur is very very sorry." He said with a matching sad look.

Adrian looked at his mother who nodded ever so slightly.

"You'll not lie again?" he asked Draco though it sounded more like a statement.

"I'll never lie again." Draco swore solemnly.

"And you'll not hurt Mama?" was his next order.

"I promise that I'll _never ever_ hurt your Mama." Draco swore from the bottom of his heart. What he did was already causing Hermione so much pain and he knew she was doing it as per their new truce to mask their damaged relationship in order to protect their son from a gruesome truth.

Adrian seemed to consider Draco's words before finally nodding, "Okay. I forgive you." he said curtly.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Hermione which she didn't return. Instead she moved to check the sauce on stove and Adrian returned to his letter.

"Potions researcher…" he read aloud, seemingly determined to read it correctly this time, "Inno…va…"

"Innovation section." Draco took the opportunity to whip up a normal conversation with his son and moved forward, "Remember I told you about my job? I work to make potions better." he reminded him.

Adrian nodded, his grey eyes still fixed on the envelope (cheese lay forgotten and under Hedwig's attack). He read the rest of the address with relatively ease and tore open the envelope to explore its contents.

"Mama, it's another letter for me." he declared to his happily and ignoring Draco who was now sitting before him.

"Want me to help you read it?" he offered Adrian, noting it.

Adrian shook his head. He seemed determined to exchange as few words as possible with Draco.

"Fine, then." Draco left his seat, "Why don't you read it aloud while I help your mother in cooking?" He offered again.

Hermione was ladling some sauce on the cooked and strained pasta when Draco stood beside her.

"Can I help?" he asked her gently.

"_Master Adrian…"_ Adrian's voice could be heard on the background as he read his letter, _"We are…pleased to…"_

"Overacting isn't necessary, Malfoy." Hermione muttered, grinding her teeth, "You know very well why I am doing this."

"I do." Draco admitted, "But normal husbands also help their normal wives while they cook." He supplied calmly and waited for Hermione's response.

"_inform you…that you have…"_

Hermione closed her eyes, took two deep breaths and opened them again before turning her face to Draco.

"Fine." She gave him an unnaturally charming smile, "Grate the cheese, if you please."

Draco knew that he wasn't taunting Hermione nor was he testing her patience but he felt a sense of elation for being included with them as they cooked pasta. He did as told, brought the large chunk Adrian had been working on with the grater.

"You look good in red and white." He told her after a minute, referring to her attire, "It suites you."

Hermione added some thyme on the sauce feigning she hasn't heard him.

"You looked very good in the Ball in that blue dress and pearl necklace." Draco finally got the opportunity to speak his mind.

Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"What Malfoy? Feeling rather randy tonight? Dreaming of a good long fuck?" she whispered, "Your overlong member is finally out of control? Right?" her eyes roved down to his crotch.

Draco's mouth fell open and he wanted to vanish into thin air.

"Hermione, I was just complime…" he tried to protest, finding his voice after a while when Adrian suddenly cut in.

"Mama! This letter says I have won a prize!" He exclaimed and giving him a look of pure venom Hermione moved to enquire the matter.

Suddenly Draco just couldn't stand to be in their presence anymore. Such hatred, such neglect, such despair, such humiliation – it was intolerable and making him go mad from frustration. He felt like smashing the windowpane or bringing down the chandelier or or or…

'Or push her to the wall and kiss her roughly on the mouth…' the voice in his head suggested, '…then run your hands over her soft breasts…her inner thighs… her cunt…then thrusting into her…pistoning into her…yes…yes…that sounds good…deliciously tempting…go on, Draco…show her who the real man is …Alexis or you…'

Draco force closed his eyes and tried hard to calm his inner turmoil.

'I'll do no such thing, monster!' he screamed.

'Why not?' the voice taunted, 'You did it before. You proved to him what a man can do with a woman. Why not prove that once again?'

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU BASTARD!" Draco bellowed, threw the bowl full of cheese on the floor and stormed out of kitchen before Hermione and Adrian's wide startled eyes.

•••••

Draco was immensely grateful to his aunt Audré for suggesting him to take a leave and spent it in his farm house – Podere Cipressi.

Today was his last day in Italy and he sat beside the large swimming pool, languidly sipping his favourite brew of Italian coffee – cappuccino and rewinding his last two days.

Being born and bred as a Malfoy had certain privileges of its own. Draco has always prided himself for having more refined taste when it came to food, drinks, clothing, perfume or other luxurious accessories, largely attributed to his extensive summer holidays to Italy and other parts of Europe except for France. It was forbidden to even utter that particular country's name in the vicinity of Lucius Malfoy and it had never occurred to Draco to disobey him.

Draco had been to his farm house mostly on summers and hardly on fall when it was quite cold. Novembers in Siena, the province of Tuscany in which his farm house was situated, was the rainiest month of the year, something that his wizened house elf had informed him as soon as he set foot on the villa with Lillian and the Durants. Tuesday, the first day of his visit, was mostly spent after showing his guests around the farm house which to his delight became Céline Durant's instant favourite.

"I have always dreamt of a place like this. Always." She had said excitedly to her husband once the tour was over, "I still resent that we couldn't take father Eugene to a place like this."

Draco hadn't endeavored to pay attention to their nonsense tirade about an old man's last dream and proceeded to show his cousin Lillian the extensive farms of olive, chestnuts and walnuts.

"You are selling _this_ place for Jean and Adrian?" she had asked him, half-incredulous half-impressed, "This is an asset, Draco, not just a farm house."

Draco couldn't agree more but he also couldn't deny that Hermione and Adrian were his priceless assets than any farm house in any part of the world.

"When I was born, my grandfather, Cygnus Black III, gave me this farm house celebrating the first male child among his three daughters – Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. It is a tradition among Wizarding bluebloods to present the newborn with a villa or an estate or even an island." Draco had said, walking with Lillian through the extensive fields that were still wet from previous night's rain. Around them the colours of November were amazingly bright and soothing. The fields were green; the woods - a mixture of dark green, yellow and brown while the olive groves were silvery. The air was heavy with the scent of mists and dew intermingled with that of wild mushrooms and ripe chestnuts.

"Bellatrix was barren." He had continued, "I guess it was because she was always so maniacally cruel. Mother never liked talking about her; neither did father. I could sense their dislike of her and never wanted to meet her myself."

"My other aunt, Andromeda ran away with a Muggleborn called Ted Tonks and was disowned by her parents." For the first time Draco used aunt to address his cousin Nymphadora's mother, "I have never met her in my life. She was another person I was prohibited to ask about. But when I was in my seventh year, I heard that her daughter got married to a werewolf named Remus Lupin. He was one of my old teacher's in Hogwarts. They had a boy and died in the battle of Hogwarts."

"Your family is very strange, Draco." Lillian had remarked, as they strolled together, "I wonder how you became like this?"

"Like what?" Draco had asked, astonished.

"So…thoughtful and gentle." Lillian had replied.

"Oh no, you are wrong Lillian. I can assure you I was never _thoughtful_ and _gentle_." Draco shook his head and smiled, "I was and still am a proud, arrogant and insensitive man. You should have seen me as a teenager."

"Well I know you were a prat then." Lillian had smiled, "But isn't everyone a prat when they are teenagers, Draco? I mean that's the period when a boy turns into a man.

"But I think I was the pratest." Draco had countered, though internally delighted that his cousin appreciated him, "I was jealous of people who were better than I. Like Harry Potter and Herm…" he paused.

"You were jealous of Jean?" Lillian, however, hadn't missed the name, "Interesting." She smiled mysteriously.

"I beg your pardon but what's interesting?" Draco had asked his cousin, half curious and half cautious about not letting anymore blunders to happen.

"It's so interesting how two people from completely opposite backgrounds fall in love, get married and end up having kids." Lillian had said, "Look at my parents. Will you believe me if I tell you that maman and papa could hardly tolerate each other when they first met in Sorbonne? No, you won't but that's the truth. Now look at yourself. You said you were jealous of Jean and you two ended up married and having a cute little son like Adrian." she had said passionately, "I wonder where I'll end up."

Draco had laughed, "Well you have Sir Nicolas Furrer or shall I say Nick or more appropriately Nearly-Headless-Nick."

Lillian had laughed and blushed deeply, "Nearly-Headless-Nick? What do you mean by _Nearly_ Headless?"

"That's the Gryffindor resident ghost. He isn't fully decapitated." Draco had replied, "So for convenience, everyone calls him Nearly-Headless-Nick."

"Gryffindor! Hm!" Lillian had nodded mischievously, "You seem to know everything about them. Especially Nearly-Headless-Nick. Why? Did he catch you red handed when you were snogging Jean in a dark corner?" she had winked.

Draco had taken the unexpected blow silently and exhaled.

"We never had…" he fumbled for appropriate words, "…as many snogging sessions as you think I had." he had said solemnly.

"But you were lovers! And she became pregnant with your child!" Lillian had exclaimed.

"Surely cousin you wouldn't do me the dishonour of explaining you how a woman becomes pregnant." Draco was now seriously considering avoiding the topic. He wasn't going to let Lillian realize that like Adrian she had been lied to too.

"It was during the war and…the Dark Lord was using our manor as his base…and she was on run with her friends who couldn't stand even my shadow…" he proceeded to explain it and get rid of her cousin's curiosity once and for all, "…it…it just happened… at the heat of moment…none of us were prepared and we forgot to cast a contraception charm… besides, it was our first time…and we were…" he had closed his eyes in horror as the memories of that fateful day resurfaced.

"Okay, okay, Draco. I understand now." Lillian had held up her hands, "Nostradamus! You are blushing like a virgin." She had laughed playfully, "But you know, your story has the same unique forbidden romantic flavour in it like maman and papa's have."

They had come to a stop under a leafless tree with round orange fruits hanging from it in abundance. Eager to move to any topic other than Hermione and his non-existent love story Draco reached for them and picked a large bunch for his cousin.

"These are called Persimmons." He had said as Lillian examined the strange fruits with interest, "There is a way of eating them. Remove the skin and stem first and then eat them fresh."

"_Drake, you are so funny!" _

Draco froze. It wasn't Lillian but Astoria.

Frantic, he looked around and found a young couple – the man with silvery blonde sleek hair and the lady who had green eyes – fighting over a bunch of Persimmons, just a few feet away.

It was them but only six years ago when they had come here for their honeymoon.

"_Ria, wash the Persimmons before eating." The eighteen year old Draco was warning his wife, "You are pregnant."_

_Astoria blushed and laughed simultaneously._

"_I know, drake. You don't have to remind me all the time." she said shyly._

"_Mother will eat me alive if she hears her beloved daughter-in-law, Astoria Malfoy, isn't being careful enough about the baby." Draco said._

"_Then Astoria Malfoy will fight the world to save her husband Draco Malfoy from being eaten alive." She said matter-of-factly._

"Draco? Draco?" Lillian had snapped fingers before his eyes and asked, "Where are you? What are you looking at?" she looked at the spot Draco had been staring.

Draco had blinked. The imprints of the past were still fresh on his retinas.

"Nothing." He sighed, "I was just…thinking of my last time here…with Astoria."

Lillian had placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry, Draco." She said somberly, "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love. We lost papa."

Draco had remained silent and resumed their walk.

"You said I am thoughtful and sensitive." He said after a while, "Ever wondered who made me like that?"

Lillian, as she took little bites of Persimmons, nodded, "Jean!"

"No." Draco replied, "It was Astoria."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a woman like her considering the fact that I was almost forced to marry her. It was after the war and our family was on the brink of destruction. Astoria's father was a very prominent Ministry Official who believed in pureblood supremacy but was not a Death Eater. Her mother was also my mother's cousin, something that I didn't know at that time. Father was under House Arrest and mother wanted me to marry someone who could bring our old grandeur back. Enter Astoria Greengrass."

"She was very different from the usual kind I associated with. Didn't like girly gossips and preferred books more. Almost like Hermione. We courted and got married. I brought her here for our honeymoon."

"Those were the best days of my life, Lillian. I never knew I could be a different man than I was brought up to be. Almost all the important decisions of my life taken by my parents – my school, my marriage. Even the Dark Mark I bear was forged on my skin when I was sixteen and without my consent. I was sent to kill Professor Dumbledore or my mother would be murdered. Despite extreme pressure, I couldn't do it in the end but it left permanent scars on my mind."

"I became very impulsive; scared even and would do anything, go to any length to protect my mother from any kind of harm. Sometimes, I used have terrible fits of anger and could do anything under its spell. I never suffered from any kind of remorse for them for I thought the person has brought it upon themselves and I wasn't to be blamed."

"Such was my state when I got married to Astoria. At first it was nothing but a marriage of convenience. But slowly, it evolved into friendship and love. I learned to understand her and she learned to understand me."

Draco had looked up at the November sky of Tuscany. It was full of swirling black clouds. It was going to rain soon.

"I felt like my body was burning under the scorching ray of sun and it got some comforting shade of a tree in the name of Astoria Greengrass."

"I had forgotten to smile. I was angry with everything – my life, my fate, my past. But Astoria brought back those lost smiles on my lips. It was as if the smile of an angry kid has returned on a little cajoling. Like on the years of old wounds, she applied a soothing balm."

"That is what my heart feels when I think Astoria."

"And Jean?" Lillian had asked promptly.

Draco had considered her question for a while before replying, "Hermione is my passion. She and Adrian make me want to fight till the end. With Astoria there was no question of challenge or fighting. She healed me and Hermione drives me."

The rain had started soon afterwards and Draco returned to his villa with Lillian.

The rooms were the same as they had left it last time. The elves who were in charge of the place from Draco's grandfather's time had been very sincere about it. But each one that Draco entered brought on a new set of memories.

His bedroom reminded him of the nights that he and Astoria had spent, cuddling under the white sheet and making love. Draco had sat on it for a very long time, running his fingers on the now empty sheets.

"_You are very naughty, Draco." Astoria said when her husband bit her nose playfully, "What if I sneezed?" she asked, snuggling her naked form against his._

"_Then I'll bite on your lips." Draco breathed on Astoria's lips and to his delight she trembled like a leaf, "Ever so slightly." He said before closing the little gap._

The dining room reminded him of them having a romantic candlelight dinner just before she told Draco that she was expecting their first child. Astoria had taken extra care to dress as per Draco's liking that evening and in her green satin dress that wonderfully matched her enticing green eyes, she looked like a fairy princess directly from the pages of book.

"_Is the food to your liking?" Draco was very gentle and courteous with his young wife as she scanned the table laden with the finest Italian dishes, "That's a shrimp fra diavolo." He told her when she cast a wary look on some shrimps with hot red sauce._

"_Meaning?" Astoria was almost bursting with laugh at her husband's attempts to please her._

"_Diavolo in Italian means devil." Draco replied proudly, "It's shrimp dipped in spicy red sauce and that's why the name."_

_Astoria couldn't contain her laughter any longer, "I think it should be called shrimp fra Draco." she said and her husband frowned, "Replacing the devil with Draco." she added playfully._

_Draco and Astoria had their dinner in relative enjoyment with Astoria occasionally making fun of different Italian dishes' names._

"_Fettuccine sounds like a mix between fat and lettuce." _

"_Saltimbocca? It is too salty?"_

_It was not until wine was served that Astoria became silent._

_Slightly anxious, Draco checked if the wine was the one he had asked. It was._

"_You don't like Italian wines, Ria?" Draco enquired from his silent wife._

_In reply, Astoria left her seat and walked to one of the windows through which the vast farms could be seen bathed in the moonlight. To Draco's eyes she looked like a celestial being as if her beauty has suddenly increased manifolds. _

"_What's it, Ria?" he was beside her in an instant, "Missing home?"_

_Astoria nodded._

"_We'll return home very soon. I know you have to attend Hogwarts." Draco said._

_Astoria turned to face her husband, her eyes slightly tearful and mirroring the moon outside the window. _

"_Draco, promise me you'll not ask me to leave my studies." she said in an emotional voice._

_Draco stared, "Why should I?" he asked, perplexed._

_Astoria bit her lips and took Draco's left hand before placing it over her lower abdomen. Her lips opened only a fraction to convey something but she closed them and looked down at the joined hands on her tummy._

_Though her wife didn't say anything Draco suddenly realized what she wanted to mean. _

_A sense of joy and thrill erupted from their joined hands that sent equal measures of them to every part of Draco's body. He stood there under the moonlight in silence, looking at his wife, their hands and her abdomen before his voice found a way to convey his emotions._

"_When did you find…" he stopped when Astoria slowly looked up._

"_This morning." she whispered her eyes downcast once again but her body emanated a strange aura._

"Merci, brother for the wonderful tour. I feel so fresh." Lillian's voice brought Draco back to reality. He looked down at his coffee. It finished long ago leaving nothing but the empty cup.

It was like his life. The spirit has gone leaving noting but an empty vessel that was his body.

"Madame Durant said they want to interchange your villa with their cottage." She said looking albeit disappointed about it, "It's such a wonderful place. I feel so sad that you have let it go Draco but I am sure Jean and Adrian are worth it."

At the mention of their names, Draco remembered all those hateful words of insult and moments of despair that he had been bestowed upon recently. Tomorrow he would be going back to his difficult life once again, working hard to earn their trust. But even with the prospect of such a daunting task, of other hateful words that waited him for leaving the kitchen with swear words, of nights of terror in St. Lupus and days of overwork, Draco wasn't intimidated or disheartened. He knew he deserved them all for poisoning Hermione like that pup in Audré's story.

"They are worth it, Lillian." he said at last, setting aside the empty cup and joining his fingers.

"When I first came to France, sister, I thought I was done for; that I can never stand up again or get over Astoria or our children. But then I met Adrian and realized that somewhere inside me there was still a little life remaining."

"In his innocence I found a new heartbeat that I wasn't aware of beating inside me. In his mother I discovered a woman whom I have never appreciated enough. Her hardships as a pregnant woman gave me strength and her courage gave me power to break the Malfoy norms."

"I didn't even realize when I fell in love with her…with him…with them. I had left them years ago and now that they are with me…I don't know what to do."

"Should I die and cry a little? Or should I live and kiss the joys? I don't know." Draco beat off a lone tear that has escaped his lashes.

Lillian was silent and tearful as she listened to him.

"Podere Cipressi was never more valuable to me than my family, Lillian my dear sister. I was like a kite with a broken string drifting in the air when it found its home in Hermione. Now it's time for Hermione to find her home."

"Will you let me help you in making it, Draco, my brother?" Lillian's voice was stifled when she asked after a while.

Draco smiled at her.

"Welcome on board, sister." He extended his hand to her and taking it, Lillian shook it firmly.


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows and favourites on last chapter.**_

_**Note that no disrespect was meant on Italians. This is a work of fiction and the characters are imaginary.**_

_**For adult words this chapter is rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 73: Draco Demented.**

In his life of twenty four years and five monthes Draco has come across many perilous situations but none were as full of imminent risks as it had been tonight.

Cold to his bones he wrapped the blanket tightly around him and curled himself into a ball trying hard to retain as much heat as possible. Beside him Dominique let out a sad sigh.

"Here, son, take this hot chocolate." a kind voice said while a hot beverage with wonderful aroma was shoved under his delicate nostrils, "It'll help." The elderly woman who offered it was as concerned as her son, Dominique.

But Draco ignored it. He was too cold and weak to talk. His teethes were chattering and he felt as if his insides had turned into ice.

"Wh…ere…is…the…loc…ket?" he asked with difficulty, "Gi…ve…it…he..re." even his voice was hoarse and sounded foreign to his own ears.

"You should've listened to me, Draco. You shouldn't have gone out there alone like that. It was so foolish." Dominique's voice was both worried and reproachful. "What if you had died?"

Draco ignored him again and buried himself in the blanket.

"Locket?" he insisted this time and opened his eyes. Dominique and his mother, Madame Tricaud's, anxious faces swam into view, "Locket… Domi…nique… give me… that locket." He demanded fervently.

"I am not giving you anything unless you finish that Hot Chocolate and chocolate pie first." Dominique was even more stubborn than he.

"You…can't…black…mail…me…" Draco clenched his teeth to stop the loud chattering, "I am…a Malfoy."

"As if I give that a damn." Dominique snapped and removed Draco's blanket without warning before forcing him to sit up on the bed. He next thrust the mug of Hot Chocolate on his shaking hands and brought the rim to his trembling and dry lips.

"Drink, Draco." he offered him kindly, "I don't want Jean to become a widow so soon. You two still have a son to bring up."

Draco didn't protest anymore. Hermione and Adrian's names were enough to make him cross a bridge on fire.

He finished his drink silently. Hot Chocolate has never tasted so good. It filled him with a strange hope and happiness. Next he finished a large piece of Chocolate pie under Madame Tricaud's watchful eyes. He relished every bite of it. Dominique's mother was a superb cook.

"Good." Dominique commented when Draco shoved the last bite of the pie into his mouth, "Maman, can you please be kind and make some this pie for the breakfast. I think this man hasn't eaten for days."

Madame Tricaud nodded and smiled. Draco noticed that his peer-come-friend had his mother's eyes and they lit up whenever she smiled kindly. She was wearing a polka dot blue dress underneath a large white apron and appeared like any middle-class house wife. But there was something in that smile of hers that Draco realized she was richer than many in terms of love, compassion and kindness. She collected the now empty mug and plate and left the room with a nod.

"My locket, Dominique." He demanded again, holding open his palm. After the all-chocolate meal his voice was back and better.

Silently, his friend took out a round object on a long chain from inside his coat pocket. He held it before his eyes for a fraction of second before placing it on Draco's flat palm.

As soon as the cold metal touched his skin Draco felt a sense of pride, joy and accomplishment erupt inside his battered heart. He looked down at the locket in awe and wondered how such a tiny object could be so important to him that he risked his tainted soul for it.

He wrapped his fingers around it and held it tight. Inside his palm finally laid Hermione's locket – her mother's last keepsake.

"Go to sleep, Draco." Dominique nudged him gently, "Don't worry. I'll not leave you alone."

Draco snorted loudly and slipped inside his blanket, "I am not a little boy crying for him mommy, Dominique. You can go to bed. I'll be fine." He said dismissively.

Dominique gave an infuriating smirk and shook his head as if he hasn't heard a better joke. He settled down on the lone couch next to Draco's bed and Summoned a book from the shelf.

"Good night, mommy's little boy." He bade and disappeared behind the book.

Under the warmth of blanket and chocolate, Draco's eyes soon became heavy with sleep.

But his grip on Hermione's locket never slackened as he drifted into a wonderful dream.

_Earlier that day:_

Back from Italy, Draco spent a very busy Friday.

It started with him returning to Château with Lillian who was in a considerably better mood.

He took a hot shower and dressed himself for the day, making a mental note to avoid Hermione and Adrian at all costs. He knew she was not going to take his abrupt shouting lying down and there was high probability that Adrian would berate him for it and forbid his mother to meet him. Not wanting to face another unpleasant situation he decided to apologize to Hermione first and then present his son with the Italian chocolate truffles he had brought for him.

He has also bought for Hermione a 'Cornicello', a horn shaped little locket which was worn around the neck as an amulet to protect one against the evil eye and with immense difficulty he restrained himself to pass it to her through Audré. He knew Hermione wasn't ready to accept anything from him and probably would wear it around her ankle instead of her neck only to vex him intentionally.

He took breakfast separately in his suite and was almost done with it when his aunt visited him. She was unusually calm and sober and Draco sensed danger in it.

"I hope your trip had been pleasant." She said, settling before him, "What did the Durant's say?"

"There is no way they could say 'no' to that farm house." Draco sipped his coffer with a smirk of satisfaction, "It's a heaven compared to that broom cupboard I am receiving in exchange."

"Why sacrifice Draco when you resent it so much?" Audré said evenly, "Should I remind you that you are looking for _Jean's_ dream home, not yours as a Malfoy. Besides, I was informed a few days ago that you shouted at her. At this rate one might take you as delusional."

Draco knew that his foolishness was bound to reach Audré's ears.

"I didn't scream at her, aunt I screamed at the voice inside my head." he said solemnly, "It was telling me to molest her again."

"That makes you sound like a Muggle schizophrenic patient with recurrent bouts of hallucination." Audré was impassive, "However, the damage has been taken care of. I told Jean that you were very stressed that day after what happened in the courtroom and wasn't feeling well for which I have sent you Italy. She accepted my explanation very reluctantly though I don't think she will forget it all too soon."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. His aunt was an amazing person indeed.

"What about Adrian?" he asked her next, "Is he still mad at me?"

Audré shook her head, "You should be thankful, Draco, that your young son still doesn't know the swear words and didn't understand what you meant by 'bastard'. He told me that you were _very creepy_ when you suddenly screamed and left the kitchen and I took the liberty to tell him that being creepy is your second nature as a Malfoy."

Draco didn't mind the subtle jibe. He was glad that she has kept the situation under control.

"You are a savior, aunt." he thanked her and finished his coffee, "Bless the day uncle made you a _Malfoy_."

"I pray that you don't resent it all too soon." Audré smirked mysteriously before leaving.

Back in his office, Draco spent half of it in checking his Polyjuice Potion and the other by visiting the Wizarding Estate Office, asking them to contact the Italian Ministry of Magic for a House swap between Meadowmoor Cottage in Paris and Podere Cipressi in Tuscany. The grumpy wizard gave him a curious look before mumbling that his request would be processed with utmost importance.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco almost barked at him, when the wizard wouldn't stop ogling at him, "Are you not familiar with the concept of house swap?"

"I am." The wizard replied casting a side glance on the newspaper and Draco noticed it had a big heading with his name:

_Draco Malfoy: the story of a defected Death Eater_

Underneath was a photo of him holding a Death Eater mask. Considering the fact that he had never been an active member of that group, he felt mildly curious to learn what was inside but noticing the man was still staring at him as if he has grown three heads, Draco conjured his most arrogant and proud sneer before stalking off with a warning that his plea must be taken care of before coming Monday.

He faced the same situation throughout the day. His colleagues kept giving him curious glances and whispering whenever he passed by. The witch at the reception actually asked him if the article was true and deciding to maintain the cloud of enigma around him, Draco simply shrugged. He couldn't deny that Malfoys always enjoyed attention and any publicity was good publicity for them.

But he wasn't altogether lucky in Sorbonne. In his Friday lecture of Criminal Law, Draco received the lowest grade of his life. His Professor Olivier Metzner awarded him with a big ornate 'D'.

Draco stared at his essay, fuming inside for the unfairness of it all. He knew Metzner would take revenge but there were other mature ways of it.

"I think you should practice that 'D' to write your strangely unusual name, _Draco_." Dominique supplied nonchalantly from his seat beside him, "It will make it look more elegant."

Draco crumpled the piece of parchment and made a tight ball before throwing it out of the window. He wasn't going to give Metzner a damn.

"Careful." Dominique looked around and commented, "You are being watched." He indicated Metzner's sharp eyes that were fixed on them.

"As if I care." Draco scoffed and went back on taking down his notes.

The rest of the lecture was uneventful. Metzner it seemed wasn't very keen to draw attention to Draco than he was already receiving through newspapers and except for a few hawk like glances, he didn't give Draco much regard.

"Are you still planning to visit the Caesar's?" his peer asked him once Metzner wrote down the topic of the next essay (outline the importance of avoiding useless and lengthy conversation during a hearing) at the end of the class.

"I am." Draco replied curtly, frowning at the topic of his next essay, "Reckon he hasn't gotten over the shock of being slammed down by aunt Audré?"

"Reckon so." Dominique commented, "But Draco it isn't a place for naïves like us. Only professional gamblers go there."

"I don't recall Clopin was a professional gambler." Draco supplied, fixing the clasp of his bag and leaving the amphitheatre classroom, "I am not backing off. Malfoys never back off."

"Speaking of which reminded me that your classmates are very keen to know if you really are a Death Eater." Dominique said airily with a pointed glance at Draco's right forearm.

"Will it make it difference?" Draco asked, walking through the corridor where the crowd automatically parted to give them way, "I am already a rapist."

"Nice confession." Dominique said and walking side by side they reached the willow tree that Draco liked to sit under.

"Been a while since we last sat here together." He remarked and leaned against the thick trunk, "So what happened while I was in Italy?"

Dominique shrugged, "Nothing special. Just a couple of lecture classes and homeworks. I hope you don't receive another 'D' on your next one, Draco. Because if that happens, it'll lower your grades and the college authority may consider stopping your stipend."

Draco considered his words. True that at the beginning he was reluctant to take stipends from his college but now it seemed like an issue of prestige rather than money and he wasn't going to comprise with that. Malfoys never compromised with their prestiges.

"Finish all your works and wait for me this evening." He said, making up his mind to report the Principal should his grades suffered again in Metzner's hands, "We'll be kicking some really hard asses." He declared.

"Or maybe get our ones kicked." Dominique grimaced darkly.

Draco never imagined that his peer's word would become true and he was walking inside a trap that night. He returned to his office and researched for a while on Horn of Bicorn and its property to lengthen the duration of Polyjuice Potion's action before his cousin barged in.

"Heard that a certain defected Death Eater is back." He commented airily before slumping on a chair opposite Draco, "Thought I should pay a visit before incurring his wrath."

"That certain ex-Death Eater is trembling now thinking what his five and half year old son might do when he discovers that his father was involved in such gruesome acts." Draco retorted thoughtfully, "I am going to kill that bloody reporter if he dares to mention Hermione or Adrian in it."

"Pity." Julian remarked sadly though it was not clear for whom, "But rest assured, Draco, that the article has been taken care of. The Minister of Magic himself said that the Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts shouldn't be involved in this for safety purposes and there exists no newspaper on this land that will disobey his direct orders. I say that's the upside of being a celebrity's husband, Draco. Jean's name is enough to command her that authority and respect from anyone who knows who she is."

Draco's lips twisted into a proud smirk.

"So how was the week?" he asked his cousin, curious to know what happened after he left, "Any progress?"

"Many." Julian replied, "I guess you don't know the biggest news of all. Metzner appealed that his client should be granted a leave from the court on the grounds that he is ill. You know what happened? The Wizengamot accepted it. Now he has been shifted to St. Louis Hospital for Magical Maladies and he won't be present at the court from next hearings."

"And aunt? What about her? She didn't stop him?" Draco was astonished at the piece of information.

Julian shook his head. "No. It's hard to know what's going inside her head, Draco but if she hasn't stopped Metzner than there must be a reason behind it." He said thoughtfully, "Anyways, I am in my office if you need me for anything." he stood up to leave.

"Julian." Draco was suddenly struck by an idea, "What do you know about the Caesar's?"

Julian was almost at the door when he slowly turned around, "What do _you_ know about the Caesar's?" he frowned deeply.

"I asked it first." Draco pointed out.

"I am older than you." Julian retorted.

"Are you afraid to discuss it?" Draco demanded.

"This petty mind games won't work with me, Draco, I am beyond it." Julian replied, "But if you insist so much, all I can tell you is that stay away from them and don't mess with the Caesar's."

"Why?" it was Draco's turn to frown now, "They don't appear more than a bunch of bottom feeding lowly scoundrel to me."

"The _bottom feeding lowly scoundrels_…" Julian took care to emphasize each word, "…aren't alone. Three prominent Italian pureblood families are behind their gambling business. They are their Godfathers."

"How much prominent?" Draco was always uncomfortable with the notion that anyone could be better than the Malfoys.

"They keep half the Ministry in their pockets." Julian replied curtly and left.

"Interesting." Draco commented. With one remark his curiosity regarding the casino has increased manifolds and he decided to ask Lucca Caesar about it.

Armed with his new determination, Draco left his office at around seven o'clock and started directly for Ruelle Les Halles. The Ministry was quite deserted except for him and his colleagues who were busy with their works. Draco passed Julian's office and halted his steps wondering if he should ask him to escort him to the gambling house but discarded the idea. It was his war and he was going to fight it alone.

When he appeared in Les Halles ten minutes later through the portal in Muggle ATM booth, the crowd on the main alley was already getting thin. He wondered if he should go to Dominique's shop or go to the casino alone when a familiar voice tsk'ed in annoyance.

"Been waiting for half an hour now, Malfoy. Did you forget that we had an appointment to kick some asses?"

It was Dominique and he was leaning against one of the shop's wall by the main alley, scrutinizing the entrance to the Les Halles for any signs of Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Or get our ones kicked." He reminded him tersely, "It's only seven o'clock, Dominique, and unless you have been _Obliviated_ while I was gone the casino doesn't open until nine."

Dominique threw his hands in the air, "And unless you have been _Stupefied_ while you were _gone_, Draco, anyone in his right minds would visit a place that they plan to break in so that they know what they are dealing with."

Draco didn't comment on it. Dominique has got a point.

The dingy and dirty alleys leading to the Caesar's were almost deserted except for a few women whom Draco strongly suspected as Hags. Cats were feeding on the litters and he sneezed once at their sight. When they reached the foreboding structure it looked even more threatening and unnaturally silent. Draco's hair stood on their ends. He felt as if he was standing before Azkaban.

The half-troll guards were flexing their knuckles menacingly and somehow it reminded Draco of Crabbe and Goyle. He walked past them with his head held high though internally with each step he took his determination was cracking slowly. He wondered why he was feeling so helpless suddenly and looked at Dominique for an answer.

"Dunno why I am feeling like this." he shook his head, visibly clueless, "It wasn't like this during my last time here."

Draco nodded in agreement. His last time here on Monday had been different. He walked around the circular gallery with dome, its walls still displaying boldly an ocean of possessions that it had won over years from the unsuspecting gamblers. To Draco's surprise, he saw Hermione's locket hanging directly under the Latin writing that meant 'no grass grows in the gardens against the power of death'.

"Lucca is expecting us." He showed it to Dominique as his insides twisted uncomfortably at the thought, "He knew we would come."

"You are right Monsieur." came the very man's voice. It was clear that the man was observing them from his secret hideout and even though Draco had been expecting it, his mouth filled with a bitter taste.

"I am in no mood to climb all those stairs." he shot back as boldly as he could, his voice echoing around the round gallery, "Come down at once, Lucca Caesar." He demanded arrogantly

"If I were you, Monsieur, I'd be careful to use that tone with me." Lucca let out an infuriating laugh, "Nonetheless I care for my guests. Take the elevator on your left. It's hidden behind the tapestry of the Fair Maiden and the Unicorns past that staircase."

Draco tried to appear impassive and followed Lucca's advice. They left the hall and walked into an adjacent one, this one a small lobby with a lone tapestry that rippled elegantly. Remembering his father's advice to touch nothing unless he was absolutely sure, Draco moved it aside with a flick of his wands.

The elevator was a very ordinary one, contrast to the general grandeur of the place. As Draco and Dominique climbed inside, it rattled as if its hinges would come off. The crisscross bars closed shut by themselves and it started ascending noisily.

Draco checked for the buttons with numbers of floors it was taking them above the ground but there was none. Dominique gave him an apprehensive glance and gripped his wand tightly.

"There is no way we can go down on ourselves." He said with a grave expression, "Looks like Lucca controls even the very air we are breathing in now."

Draco nodded absentmindedly, wondering if he had acted like a Gryffindor – foolishly brave. Self- preservation was the Slytherin rule number one and he seemed to have overlooked it this time.

The elevator kept climbing and after a steady ride of fifteen minutes it finally stopped. The crisscross bars sprang aside and Draco looked beyond.

It appeared like a large replica of the round hall they had left below except here the dome was placed on the centre of the floor. The walls had the same thick glass behind which mountainous piles of objects were displayed boldly. As Draco stepped out of the lift, he identified some of them: a painting depicting the birth of Venus, a weird headdress with most magnificent emeralds he has ever seen, a sword with the handle of a serpent's tail and last but not the least, Hermione's locket hanging directly under the Latin writing. He immediately noticed that the unnatural coldness of the floors below was absent here.

"Welcome to cupola, my personal office." Lucca declared graciously. He was dressed more ostentatiously this evening. The vest over the white shirt was flowery and the number of rings on his fingers seemed to have increased.

"So this is where you sit and spy." Draco peeped through the large glass dome and saw the empty gallery beneath, "The dome is actually a mirror."

"Considering the kind that I deal usually, Monsieur, it's a very necessary precaution." Lucca smirked and offered them seats, "Only thieves and plunderers wander here."

"And you pride yourselves on stolen goods." Draco commented nonchalantly, "Not all these that we see here could actually belong to those filthy gamblers." He indicated the emerald adorned headdress and the painting of Venus the goddess.

Lucca shrugged carelessly, "We are not responsible for what the gamblers choose to bring or bet on, Monsieur. We don't tell them to steal or rob. They come here on their own. Just like you did."

"I don't think that's the real reason." Draco was keen to make a grand impression before Lucca. The man was very subtly trying to outsmart him with his game of words. "I think it's due to those Godfathers you have. They save your skin. Don't they?"

"Godfather is a despicable term, Monsieur." Lucca shook his head disapprovingly, "They are our benefactors. They love the ancient Roman game of power and excitement and we provide them with it. Simple. Have you not heard of the Gladiators?"

Draco has. In fact it was the only Muggle game that fascinated him enough to visit the Colosseum during his trips to Italy. He tried to sport an indifferent face as if Muggle games and sports didn't interest him and scoffed.

"So how am I going to win my wife's locket?" he came straight to the business, "Should I sponsor any of those Muggle games?"

"Muggle games?" Lucca clutched over his heart as if highly offended, "Being a gladiator is an honour, Monsieur. Even Roman noblemen used to participate in it only to display their courage and skills."

Draco dismissed Lucca's statement with a wave of his hand. There was no way he would agree with him on anything tonight. "Come to the point, Lucca. Tell me what I have to do." He asked impatiently.

"Very simple." Lucca was smirking mysteriously now, "Win it back."

"Don't beat the bushes with me." Draco snapped, "Explain."

Lucca nodded, his lips still sporting that enigmatic smirk, "There is it." he drew Draco's attention to Hermione's locket beneath the writing, "No grass grows in the gardens against the power of death."

"I have to die?" Draco asked as indifferently as he could.

"Oh no!" Lucca was clearly enjoying playing with Draco now. "I know the writing does mean that 'there is no medicine for death' but it also means 'the grasses grow against the mighty power of death'. It's a subtle challenge, Monsieur. It means if you are brave enough to face the death you'll come forward and claim your prize."

"But how?" Dominique asked this time, "My friend here has been asking that for ages and all you are doing is playing around with your deceitful words."

"Fear, Monsieur, is the prize of our instrument." Lucca remarked solemnly, "And no fear is greater than the fear of death. Conquer it and the prize is yours."

"Yes but how?" Draco spat, his patience wearing thin now.

Lucca joined his ring adorned fingers and rested his fat chin on it.

"Every Friday we arrange a special betting game here. We offer fifty galleons for one galleon and the gamblers, depending on their luck and predictability, choose sides. Those who bet that the game would be won receive fifty times their invested money when it is won and those who bet that the game would be lost also receive fifty times their invested money if their prediction comes true. It's all a game of luck. If the Lady bestows her lucky charm upon you, the side you take will win you a small fortune. If not, everything that you have invested will be ours." He motioned at the room in general, showing them the display.

"If you want that locket so badly, Monsieur, participate in that game of bet. Win against your opponent and earn your prize."

"You actually want me to play?" Draco didn't know how else to put it, "Before hundreds of filthy muggers?"

"Don't address them as such." Lucca said reproachfully, "They are your spectators and you are the gladiator here."

"But Gladiators were armed and skilled combatants." Draco forgot he had earlier shown disinterest in them.

"You'll be armed too, with your wand." Lucca shrugged, "And as a Malfoy who could be better skilled than you?"

"Draco, don't listen to him. He's lying and luring us into a trap." Dominique warned him warily, "Let's leave this place. He makes my skin crawl." He stood up and tugged his brooding companion.

But Draco didn't budge. Instead he removed Dominique's hand from his shoulder and indicated him to sit.

"What am I up against?" he solemnly asked Lucca who gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Considering the fact that you are an ex-Death Eater…" He waved the newspaper that Draco had seen earlier in the Ministry, "…they are your natural allies."

"We had many natural allies." Draco supplied arrogantly, "Name this one specifically."

Lucca shook his head, "No Monsieur, I am afraid I can't. That's also an interesting part of the game. You'll be allowed into the arena only under blindfold. You have to _indentify_ and defeat your enemy to win your prize."

"While those muggers bet on Draco and shout for him? As if it's a common cockfight?" Dominique retorted angrily, "It's outrageous! Humiliating!"

"It's alright." Draco placed his hand on Dominique's shoulder and assured him, "I accept it."

"But Draco?"

"Dominique I am not leaving that locket here."

"What about your family? Your so called grand honour? Your wife? Son?"

"All will be won in due course. For now, let's win this one and wipe that infuriating smirk off that ugly face."

Dominique shook his head in defeat. "Draco, you don't know these people. They can do anything for money." He said in an urgent whisper.

"So can I." Draco reminded him, "No matter what you say, Dominique, I am not leaving." He declared flatly.

"Fine." Dominique spat furiously, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"I won't." Draco assured him.

"If you, Messieurs, are done with your argument, can I go and make preparations for the game?" Lucca asked.

Draco shrugged. Dominique looked away sourly.

"Fine." Lucca left his seat and went for the elevator, "I'll be back sharp at nine thirty." He checked his enormous pocket watch and left.

How Draco spent the rest of the time waiting in Lucca's cupola he didn't know. For a while he tried to remember all the Dark creatures he had read on books and means to defeat them. Lucca had said his opponent would be his natural ally. He wondered what he meant by it and why should be fight his ally.

Dominique on the other hand kept pacing around the office and peeping occasionally through the large mirror dome.

"Looks like it's going to be a huge crowd." He commented thrice within a span of fifteen minutes and looked around helplessly, "Draco, there is still time. You don't have to do this. What use it will be to Jean if you are dead or left permanently disfigured? These types of games are for professionals who are adequately trained. It's not for you."

"Dominique, will you please let me think?" Draco tried to restrain him, "Please." He bade solemnly.

"Fine." Dominique spat and slumped on the leather couch he was occupying earlier.

When Lucca returned sharp at nine thirty, Draco was absentmindedly staring at the magical replica of Hermione's locket. The display seemed to mirror whatever was done to the original display floors beneath. Several times, a few items were moved to make room for more to be added. Watching them, Draco was sure they have been lost by the gamblers who came here to play for money but lost instead.

"You may come now, Messieurs." He ushered them solemnly and with a last glance at Hermione's locket, Draco followed suit.

Both he and Dominique were tightly grasping their wands as Lucca led them to the elevator. It seemed to know its destination for it didn't stop at the tapestry lobby and continued to descend steadily.

When it finally stopped and the crisscross bars sprang open with a loud clank Draco exhaled before stepping out.

He noticed that the dimly lit corridor with brackets of torches was as cold as it had been in the entrance or the round display hall. Their breathes froze in the air before them and Draco wondered if Novembers in France were supposed to be like this.

"It is very cold down here." Dominique wrapped his arms around himself, "French Novembers aren't like this."

"We are underground, Messieurs." Lucca told them, walking with long and purposeful strides, "It's supposed to be this cold."

They walked in silence for another ten minutes before they were brought to stand before a large and heavy oak door. Lucca turned to Draco and took out a piece of black silk.

"I'll blindfold you, Monsieur Malfoy, if you permit me and your friend here will check if I have done it properly." He said showing Draco the thin strip of silk, "If you feel it's uncomfortable or too tight, tell me and I'll adjust it according to your comfort." He informed him, "But remember, even if you trick me to bind it loosely and think that you'll be able to see through the gap, I am afraid that isn't going to happen. That issue has been taken care of."

Draco snorted. With the prospect of facing an unknown enemy only with his wands he couldn't care less about the blindfold. He was as blind with it as he was without it.

When he nodded, Lucca stepped closer and simply wrapped the black silk over Draco's eyes. He asked Dominique to check it and when he approved of it, he nudged Draco forward.

"You may go in now, Monsieur." he said solemnly.

On his words, Draco heard the large and heavy door moved with a loud friction against the cold stone floor. His heart was beating fast now and his resolve crumbling. He gripped his wand tightly and stepped forward.

His footsteps echoed as he entered the unseen place and to his sudden surprise, Draco discovered that he could actually sense everything around him even though he couldn't see them.

His auditory senses, that were more powerful since his second dose of Lupus Venom, told him that it was a large round room with high stone walls. Whispers with barely hidden excitements were echoing on the wall, making an acoustic effect and Draco estimated from it that the arena he was standing on was a thirty by thirty feet room with a perimeter of high seats for audiences. For some inexplicable reason everyone was silent and waiting apprehensively.

Draco gulped and relied on his senses to save his skin. They were his only hope in this battle against the unseen enemy.

He waited patiently, not moving a muscle to listen as closely as possible but nothing happened. Just when he was wondering if Lucca has made a prank of him, it came.

As if the air has been sucked out of its remaining life, it suddenly died and froze. Draco's hairs stood on their ends and a shiver ran down his over-taut spine. He felt the cold penetrated his skin, muscles and even bones.

He heard a series of rattling breathes around him and a rotting smell came to his nose. Even without seeing them Draco realized what his unseen enemies were.

Voldemort had been right when he said, "Dementor would join us too. They are our natural allies."

Draco the Death Eater has been presented with Dementor in exchange of Hermione's locket.

Shaking from head to foot and paralyzed with fear, Draco squeezed shut his already closed eyes and concentrated on his happiest memories.

_He was holding his newborn in his arms and the little boy let out a feeble cry. Even for a three hour old infant, his son showed marked resemblance to his father. His eyes were grey and hairs silvery blonde. Beside him sat Astoria, glowing in the glory of her first motherhood._

"_Isn't he just beautiful?" she asked, doting on their son._

"_He is the most beautiful of all." Draco agreed and kissed his little Scorpius._

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed and waved his wand.

Even on his blindfolded state Draco could feel that the Patronus he produced wasn't powerful enough to repel the Dementors. He was sure now they were plural in number for the air was so cold that he couldn't even breathe properly.

He heard a faint wisping sound issuing from the tip of his wand that meant his feeble Patronus had burnt out. Trying not to panic he concentrated again.

_Draco was standing on a Hall full of children. They were chatting animatedly and looking for a place to sit and draw but it wasn't them that Draco waited for so impatiently._

_It was Adrian. He was the sole reason he has arranged the Drawing Competition in a foreign city as Brussels. _

Draco felt the coldness and the rattling breathes slowly form a tight circle around him. He could feel their despair slowly poisoning his mind while sucking out all his happy memories and positive energy.

'No Draco, you can't let them suck your soul.' He reminded himself defiantly and concentrated on the earlier memory.

_Adrian walked in. he was wearing a white shirt and a little red necktie with black coat and trousers. He looked around, spotted a corner and moved silently to it._

_Draco heart erupted in happiness and thrill. The boy he has been looking for so desperately was finally there._

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco bellowed louder than before this time. He felt a powerful surge of energy leave the tip of his wand and immediately the Dementors fell back.

The air became warmer and Draco breathed in hungrily.

"Game over!" he heard Dominique's shout from his left and jerked at that direction, "Game over, Lucca, game over! He repelled those bloody Dementors. He won! Give him the locket and let him go now!"

"Oh no, Monsieur, the game ain't over!" Lucca's voice was full of malice and glee, "Not so soon. The bet is highest tonight. Hundred galleons to one. Look at those gamblers. They are wolfing on your friend's sight. I can't let game be over so soon."

"But that's unfair!" Dominique exclaimed furiously, "I'll report to the Ministry about it."

"Really?" Lucca sounded amused, "You seemed to have forgotten that we are Ministry approved."

"But the Dementors aren't approved by the Ministry! They are not an object of game!" Dominique shot back, "Draco is a Malfoy, Lucca, not a street fighter that you'll get away if anything happens to him. His cousin, Julian Malfoy, will skin you alive."

"Don't threat me, Monsieur. I know what I am doing." Lucca sounded enraged now, "I didn't ask him to come here and fight those Dementors. He came on his own. There is no question of calling off the game. It will continue."

By the time Draco was done listening to the heated conversation his Patronus has disappeared and he was cold to the bone again. The rattling breathes were back and seemed to have regrouped around him more densely. Blind, he felt them draw closer and suck out his remaining energy.

Draco concentrated hard.

_He was helping Adrian pick some grapes and he gave him a kiss in return. 'Papa, I love you.' he said fondly._

"Expecto…" his voice cracked.

_He was taking Adrian for a ride on his broom. He little boy tried to catch the Snitch and Draco simply flew to his freedom._

"Patronum…" he rasped when a skeletal hand gripped him tightly around the throat.

"DRACO! NO!" he heard a cry that must be Dominique's but he was too weak to fight or respond. Numerous stars appeared before his eyes and he felt the gut wrenching foul breath just over his mouth.

Every positive feeling, every happy memory, every ounce of goodness was sucked out of him and Draco wondered if this was going to be his end.

Here in the middle of an arena…away from his home…his mother…his Hermione and his Adrian…

Was this supposed to be his fate?

Was his soul going to be sucked and he'd be left with an empty shell of body?

'Forgive me, Hermione, I couldn't do it…I couldn't bring back your locket…I couldn't win it for you…please forgive me…' were the last words of his conscious mind before Draco passed out.

_He was walking on a field full of rippling daisies, their white petals caressing his hands lightly. Before him a few meters away stood a woman in a flowing white wedding gown, her unruly brown curls gently hanging loose over her shoulders and back. Hermione's brown eyes were tender and tearful when Draco reached and dropped on his knees before her._

"_Forgive me, Hermione, I couldn't do it…I couldn't give it back to you…" he said, taking the hem of her white dress and touching it to his lips, "Forgive me, I hurt you…forgive me that I couldn't stop myself that day…forgive me I brought this upon you and Adrian…forgive me Hermione….forgive me…forgive me and please let me die in peace!" he cried._

"_No, Draco, no…don't cry…" the woman in white knelt before him and wiped his tears, "You will not die… I won't let you…"_

"_Don't try to stop me…I know I am done for…" Draco croaked, "…they are too many and I am…so weak and alone…just tell me…just tell me that you forgave me…tell me before they suck out my soul and I can never hear you…tell me, Hermione, tell me…"_

_Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears and she embraced Draco tightly. In her arms Draco found an unknown warmth that redeemed him to his bones._

"_I forgive, you Draco…I forgive you…don't die now…please…fight back, Draco …fight back…"_

'_Hermione has forgiven him!'_

'_Hermione has forgiven him!_

'_Oh, Hermione has forgiven him!'_

_Draco was so relieved that he thought his own ears were deceiving him. _

'_Hermione has forgiven him!'_

'_At last…'_

_Now he could die in peace…now he could…_

_But why should he die without a last fight? _

_Wasn't Hermione his passion…his solace…his ecstasy… and wasn't she telling him to live?_

_Draco embraced Hermione and plunged his left hand in her glorious curls. With the other, he gripped his wand and armed with the most powerful and happiest memory of his life he yelled:_

'_Hermione has forgiven him!'_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Draco was almost suffocated by the foul smelling rattling breath of the oncoming Dementors when a huge silvery shadow erupted from the end of his Hawthorn wand and blinded him even in his blindfolded state. It was so powerful that even behind the closed lids he sensed a dazzling shine and then the skeletal hand holding him slipped out and let go.

He collapsed on the stone floor with a loud thud and came back to his senses. His chest was still cold but his heart filled with such happiness that he didn't dare to move.

What if it left him?

He found a hand fumbling on his blindfold desperately trying to untie it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STOP ME! I SWEAR I'LL BURN DOWN THIS PLACE TO ASHES IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO DRACO!" He heard Dominique scream, "GIVE ME THAT LOCKET YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GIVE ME THE LOCKET RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CAST A FIENDFYRE! I SWEAR IF I CAN'T LIVE NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS ALIVE!"

The last thing Draco saw before he finally allowed himself to faint was Lucca's massive shadow handing down Dominique a locket around a chain.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered and everything went black.

•••••

Draco opened his eyes and felt a cold round object on his palm.

His peer was sleeping on the couch, his mouth half open. Behind him the morning was clear and cool. The blue of the sky was just the shade Hermione was so fond of.

Draco stared at it and for the first time ever appreciated the amazing feeling of being alive. It was strangely comforting.

It was almost eight when Madame Tricaud knocked and entered carrying a large tray. His son jumped awake and looked around distractedly before spotting his mother.

"Your breakfast, son." she laid down the tray before Draco who sat up and helped her lower it. For some unknown reason he felt that he liked the elderly woman even though she wasn't up to the usual standard of ladies or noblewomen he was accustomed to meet.

"Merci, Madame." Draco gave her very sincere thanks, "It looks wonderful." He commented appreciatively looking down at the tray.

Before him lay every type of chocolate dish imaginable: chocolate brownie, chocolate shortbread, chocolate mousse, chocolate and cream pie, chocolate pudding, chocolate sorbet and a big mug of steaming Hot Chocolate.

Draco has never been so hungry in his entire life and not waiting for any invitation from his host he wolfed them down. Madame Tricaud's wonderful dishes were all gone within a space of twenty minutes and Draco burped like a satisfied frog before taking up the mug of Hot Chocolate.

"Do you think the Dementors slipped sizeable amount of their hunger into you?" Dominique was watching him eat like a gorilla, "I mean you…wiped it all clean…" he looked dumbfounded at the gleaming plates.

"Dominique!" his mother warned him, "He is our guest."

"But he…" Dominique started again when Madame Tricaud stopped him with a quelling look.

Draco slipped Hermione's locket into the shirt pocket just over his left chest.

What could be more appropriate for something that was her heart?

Madame Tricaud seemed very satisfied when she left with the now empty tray. Dominique gave Draco a very sour look before throwing aside the book carelessly.

"I was hoping you'll keep some of her chocolate mousse for me." he snapped at Draco.

"Being a Malfoy, it's hard to be selfless." Draco scoffed and took a sip from his drink, "So that bastard Lucca wouldn't let go of the locket even when I won it? Right?"

Dominique nodded sourly, "I seriously considered burning him down. The bastard wouldn't let me conjure my Patronus when those blasted Dementor were going to suck your soul! It served him right when you trod down his pride and won that locket before a thousand spectators. He was so livid when he was defeated; his bloody casino's prestige has gone to dogs! But I don't understand one thing. You fell and for one horrible moment I thought the Dementor Kissed you. But then you conjured two Patronuses."

"Two Patronuses!" Draco almost choked on his chocolate drink, "Two Patronuses?"

"Yes." Dominique was perplexed as he confirmed, "One was a huge bird and the other was some kind of animal."

"My osprey. Hermione's otter." Draco murmured, "What happened after that?"

"The team of Patronuses fought the Dementors and they fled the arena so fast as if they had seen death." Dominique replied, "You collapsed and I put a Stinging Hex on Lucca before running to your side. I removed your blindfold and threatened to burn down the whole place unless they gave me that locket. You had fainted earlier so I brought you to my home."

Draco was still shocked to hear that he has produced two Patronuses when he was having difficulty in producing one in the beginning. He wondered if the dream was real and Hermione has forgiven him in actual sense but there was no way to be sure. Besides, she has already told him that he would never be forgiven.

"Nostradamus, Draco! I can't believe you almost got yourself killed for a locket!" He heard Dominique's reproachful cry, "If it was so important, you could have made a new one with same design for her."

"But that would be cheating." Draco said solemnly.

"I never thought I'd live to see a day when a bloody Slytherin will lecture me on cheating." Dominique retorted grumpily.

"I never thought I'd live too." Draco remarked.

Thinking of the previous night and his horrific experience with the Dementors, Draco was reminded of his third year. He spent most of it ridiculing his arch enemy Potter for fearing and fainting after the Dementors searched the Hogwarts Express for Sirius Black.

Now, almost elevan years after that incident, he realized how very wrong was he to do so.

"A bloody Slytherin isn't always supposed to a bloody Slytherin." He commented after a while, "I remember once ridiculing a boy for his fear of Dementors. He was thirteen then. If those creatures could scare the living soul out of me now, imagine what he must have gone through at that time."

"Are you still ill?" Dominique checked his temperature, "You don't struck to me like the kind who'd repent for his past mistakes."

"Really?" Draco arched an eyebrow, "I confessed before you what I did to Hermione." he reminded him.

"Confession and repentance aren't the same, Draco." Dominique countered, "Confession is the first step of it." he sighed, "But I am glad that you finally came to your senses."

Draco preferred not to comment. With Hermione's locket he was one step closer to his salvation now and he hoped she'd forgive him like she did in that dream.

"How are you going to give it to her?" he heard Dominique asked him after a while, "You can't just barge in and place it on her palm."

"I guess I can't." Draco heart broke to admit it. He would've loved to be the one to put it around Hermione's neck and see her smile, "But I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"That old drunkard's friend. What's his name again?"

"Yves."

"Yes. _Old_ Yves."


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N: Thanks to SereniteRose, Grovek26 and Aryaa for the reviews on last chapter. Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites.**_

_**For adult theme and words, this chapter is rated M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 74: Unexpected Unification.**

Hermione checked the time.

It read quarter to ten. There was still half an hour before she could go to bed with Adrian but she was already feeling extremely sleepy.

It was strange. She was accustomed to staying up late at night from an early age.

Maybe her immense workload has finally taken its toll on her. Hermione has been working overtime for last five days to finish the extra work she had earned during her leave. She was grateful that Friday has finally arrived. It meant she could spend a few extra hours on her research.

She stifled another yawn and looked over her shoulder. Her son was learning to play chess from his beloved aunt Lilli in while she worked on her project of Permanent Curses. To Hermione, her sister-in-law looked prettier than ever. The Italy tour seemed to have bloomed her.

The scene was otherwise fine where a little boy in his red pajamas was playing chess but his owlet's presence was making it extremely entertaining. Hedwig, the greedy owlet, was standing beside the chess board and watching the aunt-nephew duo play. She was even nodding wisely occasionally. But Hermione knew better than to trust an owlet hovering over a chess board. Her suspicions were confirmed when Hedwig received another outcry from Adrian for trying to eat one of the moving chessmen, mistaking it as a fascinating mouse.

"Mama! Hedwig is trying to eat the pieces!" he cried desperately, "Hedwig, they are _not_ mice!" he reminded the owlet who didn't pay a heed to her master and tried to bite another moving Knight that swore loudly at her and scurried off.

"Then give her some _mouse_." Hermione turned to her parchment and offered sleepily. It was the most logical idea for an over clogged brain like hers. "I think she might be hungry."

"But she took dinner just half an hour ago! With us." Adrian reminded her, "I am not hungry now. How could she?" he had a good point.

"Well you don't eat dead mice." Hermione was having difficulty in keeping her eyes open, "I guess those who live on them get hungry earlier than those who don't."

"How about giving her some persimmons?" Lillian offered Hedwig the strange red-orange fruit she has brought from Italy.

To her immense dislike, Hermione was informed this evening that her husband was back and batter. But he hasn't returned empty handed. She has seen a rich collection of olives, persimmons, walnuts and mushrooms that were served during the dinner. Narcissa was seen delighted after a very long time. She has spoke highly of the farmhouse Draco was presented on his birth by his grandfather as per blueblood traditions. It was in Tuscany and had a strange name: Podere Cipressi. Glad and proud, Narcissa had offered Hermione to take some of the persimmons which she refused politely. Nothing with the name of Malfoy on it would ever go down her throat. But Adrian, out of innocent childish curiosity, took some persimmons and to his mother's surprise, took liking to the foreign fruits. The detested Slytherin, however, was absent from table to see that his son liked the fruits he had brought with him.

"No. She'll eat them all." Adrian was very possessive over his new found passion for persimmons and snatched the bowl out of Hedwig's greedy beak, "I think I should put her to bed."

"But owls _don't_ sleep at night, little nephew." Lillian reminded him kindly, "They stay awake and prey."

The rest of the conversation tuned out when Hermione's sleepy eyes closed on their own and she fell asleep resting her head on the piece of parchment she was writing on.

She discovered herself clad in a white wedding gown; its unknown material flowing gracefully around her. Her usual unruly curls were all neatly combed and arranged loosely; it covered most of her back and came down upon her shoulder. She looked like a medieval bride whose only beauty lied in her young innocence.

The next thing she noticed was the wind playing gently with her gown and hair. Slightly astonished, Hermione looked around.

She was standing on a field full of daisies, its delicate white petals gently caressing her skin as it created a rippling effect. The field seemed endless. It stretched to the horizon and Hermione, skeptic now, wondered what she was doing standing on a daisy field clad in a wedding gown.

She remembered Alexis's recounting of his dream on her. He had said that there was an olive tree under which she was sitting with Adrian. She was also pregnant at that time. Hermione looked down at her stomach. It was flat. There was no sign of an imminent pregnancy. Neither was there any olive tree under which she could take shelter or her son running to and fro.

'What am I doing here?' she thought, 'What is this place?' she looked around but no answer came.

Clueless, she decided to explore her surroundings when she finally spotted the shadow of a man trudging towards her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The figure seemed strangely familiar.

The same tall and lean stature…

The same prowling and boisterous gait…

The same silvery blonde hair…

It was none other than Draco Malfoy!

What the hell was she doing with _Draco Malfoy_ on a daisy field donning in a wedding gown?

Was he going to force her into marrying him again?

It couldn't be. She wouldn't let him.

Hermione looked around helplessly.

She had nothing but her wand. She grasped it tightly and looked for a possible route of escape.

But to her dismay, there was none.

She stood firmly on her grounds when Draco came and knelt down before her. She was at loss of words when he silently took the hem of her wedding gown and touched it to his lips as if kissing it. For some unexplained reasons her fears were eliminated and the sincerity of the scene brought her to tears.

Draco's voice was shaking with unadultered emotion when spoke next.

"Forgive me, Hermione, I couldn't do it…I couldn't give it back to you…Forgive me, I hurt you…forgive me that I couldn't stop myself that day…forgive me I brought this upon you and Adrian…forgive me Hermione….forgive me…forgive me and please let me die in peace!"

Hermione didn't know what happened to her suddenly. Not caring a jot about her white gown, she dropped to her knees before him and wiped his tears. She was horrified when she looked at his eyes.

They looked blind. There was no indication of any life or light in them.

Her heart filled with such tenderness that she didn't know she was capable of containing, "No, Draco, no…" she addressed him by his given name, "…don't cry…you will not die… I won't let you…" she promised to herself.

"Don't try to stop me…I know I am done for…" Draco croaked. He seemed like a different man, "…they are too many and I am…so weak and alone…just tell me…just tell me that you forgave me…tell me before they suck out my soul and I can never hear you…tell me, Hermione, tell me…"

His words brought fresh tears in her eyes and not knowing why, Hermione embraced Draco tightly. In his arms she found an unknown sense of safety, as if she would never be harmed again. Draco Malfoy was there to protect her no matter what.

And her heart? It seemed to have a mind of its own when she said:

"I forgive you, Draco…I forgive you…don't die now…please…fight back, Draco…fight back…"

Her words seemed to have paralyzed Draco momentarily for his blind eyes widened and fixed on Hermione's face as if he could see her. For a long moment, they stared at each other. Then he embraced her tightly and plunged his left hand into her curls. With the other one, he gripped his wand and cried:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Hermione saw a blinding flash of light and then, without warning, two shimmering Patronuses erupted from two wands: Draco's and hers. One was her own - the otter. The other she knew to belong to him – the osprey.

Together they charged at something and the last thing Hermione remembered was slumping on the field and fainting in Draco's arms.

When she opened her eyes again, she expected to find herself lying beside Draco on the daisy field. It had been so vivid as if it was real. But she was on her bed in the Fideliused quarter wrapped in a strange warmth that had nothing to do with the blanket on her.

The sky outside the window suggested it was already late in morning and Hermione's still sleepy eyes automatically moved to the large wall clock.

It read ten thirty. Almost twelve hours have passed since she had last checked it.

Hermione wanted to leave the bed immediately. She had many errands to perform this weekend, one of them being her long awaited meeting with Pasteur. But she didn't feel like leaving the strange warmth behind. It was so comfortable.

It was then that she slowly remembered the absurd dream she has had. It was on Draco and her. They were hugging on a daisy field and she said she has forgiven him. The feeling of his arms around her and on her hair was still fresh. Could it be real?

Hermione sat bolt upright as soon as the horrible possibility hit her.

Why would she dream of hugging her rapist in a dream?

It was impossible!

Utter rubbish!

A trick of her tired mind!

But no matter Hermione tried to convince herself, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the dream was strangely true. Where could she find some answer?

The name came in with the actual person.

Audré walked in with a knock and a smile. She was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"You look appalled, Jean." she commented, placing the tray on her bed and drawing a chair to sit beside it, "I hope you haven't been curse breaking in your dreams."

Hermione fumbled for an appropriate word. How was she going to tell her about her absurd dream? Would it sound like she was becoming weak for Draco?

The very possibility almost choked her to death.

"Where is Adrian, aunt?" she asked Audré instead, finally realizing that her son wasn't on the bed next to her. Neither was he in the vicinity.

"Your son…" Audré handed Hermione a cup of bed tea, "…is with the rest of the family. Herr Nicolas Furrer is here to visit his fiancé."

"Nicolas is here?" Hermione took a sip and asked, astonished, "Already?"

Audré smiled and nodded, "It seems that the young hearts have taken quite some liking for each other." She commented pleasantly, "Besides, the minister and I have decided that Lillian and Nicolas would be allowed to court before they can reach any decision on marriage. So when he learned that my daughter has returned from her short trip to Italy, he thought it would be civil to pay a formal visit to her family and introduce himself to them. I must admit that it's a good idea. Narcissa, Julian, Lillian and Adrian are all there talking to him. I just came to check on you to see if you are awake."

Hermione tsk'ed on self-annoyance, "I am sorry, I couldn't be present. I was so tired last night that I didn't know when I…" she realized it suddenly, "Aunt, who brought me to bed?"

Audré was still smiling when she replied curtly, "Your man, of course."

"My man?" even while drinking tea, Hermione's throat went dry suddenly, "Which man?" she asked, horrified.

"Your son." Audré seemed to have deciphered the wild look on her features correctly, "Draco can't enter here, Jean. The place is under Fidelius Charm and I am the Secret Keeper." She reminded her.

"Adrian?" Hermione was even more surprised than the idea that she has been carried to her bed in Draco's arms, "How?"

"Well, that's easy." Audré shrugged, "When he saw that his tired and overworked Mama has fallen asleep resting her head on the table, like a good gentleman in charge of his lady, he asked Aunt Lillian to help him. She used a Hover Charm and brought you here. He then tucked in his sleeping Mama and went to sleep next to her like a good boy. He woke up early in the morning, took his bath, had his breakfast with us and made sure that his dear Mama is not disturbed while she sleeps."

"He took his bath? Alone?" Hermione was stunned, "I never leave him unattended in the tub. Adrian likes to play with water. What if he drowned himself? I have read that kids sometimes accidentally drown themselves while playing with water."

"Don't worry, Jean, his grandma Audré was there when he took bath." Audré assured her, "But I must say that your son is truly a gentleman in the making." She said and laughed as if remembering something amusing.

"Is it something funny?" Hermione couldn't fathom the reason behind her sudden laughter, "To try to become a gentleman?"

"Of course not." Audré replied, still laughing, "It's the chivalry that your son sometimes puts upon that makes me laugh. Like this morning. When I told him take off his pajama, he wouldn't take off his boxers before me."

"Really?" Hermione was half-amazed and half-amused at her son's behaviour.

Audré nodded, "He said that his grandpa Gustave has taught him that _gentlemen_ don't take off their boxers before _ladies_. Not that I was expecting him to. I have reared a son and I know that boys can be very shy in these matters; even to their mothers. It was his bold proclamation that surprised me and to test him a bit further I said, 'you take it off before Mama and she is a lady too. Isn't she?' Do you know what he said in reply?"

Hermione sipped her tea silently, waiting for Audré to continue.

"He said 'Mama is Mama.'" Audré mimicked Adrian's innocent feature and tender voice, "So since you are his _Mama_, Jean, he can take his boxers off before you but he wouldn't do it before anyone even if it means death for not doing so."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now. Breakfast on bed was one of the luxuries she has never allowed herself to have. But this morning was different. She needed to know the explanation of that strange dream she had and it was good idea to have it under the guise of a normal conversation on breakfast. She wasn't planning to give Audré a fright or make an impression that she was still somewhat intimidated by Draco.

"Father Gustave always takes kid's proper upbringing very seriously, aunt. It was he who told me to enroll Adrian to St. Joan's." she said conversationally, "He was the one who brought up Alexis and you have seen what a real gentleman he is. That reminds me, how do you find Nicolas? Is he to your liking?"

"He's fine." Audré replied, seemingly considering her question with care, "But I still need to know more about him before I can reach a decision. Men can be deceiving, Jean." she said thoughtfully and Hermione frowned, "They say one thing in love and another when the trance is over. I am not saying that Nicolas is being nice just because it's initial stage of his affection. But he is a Swissman and I hardly know anything about him except for what his father has told me. I need to be very sure of his love for my daughter before I can agree on their marriage."

"But Uncle Morpheus was an Englishman and you knew hardly anything about him when you decided to accept his proposal." Hermione supplied evenly, "How is it that you didn't doubt him or his love then? Does it mean that being a foreigner Nicolas is supposed to be insincere in his feelings for Lillian?"

"No." Audré replied solemnly, "It has nothing to do with being a foreigner, Jean. But Lillian and I are not the same. At her age I was an overcritical person who questioned everything she saw. It wasn't easy to hoodwink me in the name of love as most men around me tried to do. I was brought up by men to be a man, to think like them, to understand them, to be practical like them. I never had a mother to teach me the delicacies of a ladies nature. That's why I was called the Iron Maiden. But I didn't bring up my daughter to be a man or think like a man. She isn't as critical as me. She has a mother who tried hard to teach her the delicate female side – to love unconditionally, to forgive, to be happy with what she has or earns. So it's pretty easy to earn and break her trust in the name of love."

"I can understand, aunt." Hermione said honestly, "I'd have felt the same if I were mother to a daughter. But I am pretty sure Lillian is a very clever witch and won't be fooled even if Nicolas's interests in her are not genuine."

"She is clever but not as much as you are, Jean." Audré commented, giving Hermione a pensive look almost like Dumbledore used to give over his half-moon spectacles, "I know there is a reason you are not going after your son and whiling away your time with me. You want to ask me something. But before you proceed, let's clear the clouds surrounding Morpheus's issue."

"Morpheus and I were completely opposite souls, Jean." Audré said, "While he was a kind and quite man, I was and still am a vindictive woman. He forgave his brother for defaming us but I never did." she shook her head, "I will never forgive Lucius just like you will not forgive his son. Morpheus was a down to earth guy; I was haughty and pretty arrogant. He was logical but I was critical; I asked question in everything but he let go of some of them telling me that time would answer them. He believed in fate and I didn't, I still don't. He believed in mankind and their humanity; I didn't and still don't. The only thing that was common between us was that both of us were very lonely. I was a lonely girl all my life; had no friends of my age. Morpheus was also alone in entire the Malfoy household. His brother didn't like him for his soft nature. Together we used to give each other company. It was he, who gave me the support that I looked for from a very young age. It was he who melted the ice in me and made me believe in man like him. He made me everything that I am today, Jean – the mother, the aunt, the grandmother. In fact, before I met him, I never thought I'd ever get married."

Hermione snorted skeptically, "You sound quite like me, aunt. I also never thought I'd consider getting married before I met Alexis."

"Your reasons for unwillingness in marriage are very different than mine, Jean." Audré contradicted, "You had male friends from a very young age. I had none. I was _the male_ here. You suffered in their hands, especially Draco's. But I never did. In fact it was my specialty to make _them_ suffer. The reason why I was never eager to marry like the young ladies of my age was that I never fully trusted them, I still don't. Most of them are ignorant and consider us as breeding machines or sex objects. Even many educated men are like this. I wasn't very willing to end up as a pureblood trophy wife with a dozen kids to look after. I had more brain and talent than most of them. Then why should I stand behind and let them take over me?"

"But Morpheus was different. I was never his sex toy or his breeding machine. I was his life partner, his better half. He considered me as a human, Jean, as an equal not as a woman with low I . Q . He valued my opinions, cared for my thoughts and understood my feelings. He changed my view on men considerably. His love made me realize that there are still some good men on earth and they are worth living and dying for."

"I am eager to find out if Nicolas can be the same for my daughter, Lillian, as Morpheus was for me. I'd hate to see her as trophy wife with no dreams of her own. My daughter is very special, Jean and I want to see her happy with her new life. That's the reason I allowed them to court. It's the best and most civil way to know a man before marriage."

Listening to her, Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of resentment. She never got to court the man she married. In fact she had to leave both of them and was forced to marry a third who had raped her.

"I had a very strange dream, aunt." she said after a while, remembering the dream she had been planning to ask her about, "It was on Malfoy." She said plainly.

"I knew something was troubling you, Jean. Your face is so easily readable." Audré commented with a confident smile, "So what is it this time? Did he try to molest or torture you again?" she asked solemnly.

"No!" Hermione didn't know why she exclaimed, though what Audré suggested were her prime dreams of Draco for last six years. "It's nothing like that, aunt. It's very strange…I dreamt…" she concentrated on her dream, "…I saw myself in a wedding gown…a flowing white one…like those we see on medieval brides…you know with long trains and loose hairs and everything…and I was standing on a field of daisies…they were rippling around me…the field was endless…almost touching the horizon…I was wondering what I was doing there on a wedding gown. I never wore one on my wedding. It was so sudden and shocking that I had nothing in my mind expect for saving Adrian. But mother Apolline insisted that I put on something white and so I… just selected a plain white robe. After that night, I folded and kept it in my old trunk. I plan never to set my eyes on it."

"What about the dream?" Audré reminded Hermione of her original topic, "What happened after that? Did you get married to someone else?"

"No." Hermione shook her head thoughtfully, "Like I said before, I was wondering what I was doing in that field when I saw a man's shadow. He was coming to me. I identified him from his gait and physical features. It was Malfoy."

"He stopped right before me, dropped to his knees and took up the hem of my dress. He touched it to his lips and said…" Hermione could actually visualize the scene again as she spoke.

"And said?" Audré's blue eyes were boring on Hermione's brown pair.

"He said, '_Forgive me, Hermione, I couldn't do it…I couldn't give it back to you…Forgive me, I hurt you…forgive me that I couldn't stop myself that day…forgive me I brought this upon you and Adrian…forgive me Hermione….forgive me…forgive me and please let me die in peace!'_"

Hermione didn't know how she could remember it all so accurately as if she has memorized the Draco's words by her heart. "I don't know what he meant by '_give it back to you'_." she confessed, "…and…"

"And?" Audré supplied.

"I don't know what happened to me aunt. He was talking about death and was crying and…and I knelt down before him and wiped his tears. When I looked at his eyes… I received the biggest shock of all."

"Malfoy was blind! He couldn't see me but he was looking at me as if he could sense me!"

"What next?"

"My eyes filled with tears and I don't know why, aunt, I felt so bad for him…it was almost like I was…"

"You were?"

"…I felt a strange tenderness for him…for my rapist…I don't know where it was coming from…but watching him cry helplessly… when he was blind…I couldn't contain myself and I told him not to die."

"Die? Why would he die, Jean? Was there anyone there who would kill him?"

"No, I told you. We were alone in the field." Hermione tried to remember every single detail of the dream, "I even told him… that I'll not let him die… but he continued asking for forgiveness… he said, _'tell me before they suck out my soul and I can never hear you.'_ I don't know what he meant by it. There were no Dementors."

Audré was more silent than a grave.

"Then…I…I…I…" Hermione was horrified and embarrassed to confess it, "I…I…hugged him aunt and… I told him that I… forgave him."

She didn't know where the words were coming from. She knew it was a dream but forgiving Draco even in her dream struck to her like a very odd and horrifying idea, especially when she knew she could never consciously do so.

"I…I told him that I forgave him….and told him to fight back and…he… he hugged me…and his hand was in my hair…" Hermione's voice was trembling as she recounted the dream, "and he yelled…"

"…Expecto Patronum… the Patronus Charm…"

"Nostradamus! Merlin!" Audré exclaimed and stood up suddenly. She looked stunned, appalled and petrified as she looked around frantically and finally spotted Hermione's wand lying on her nightstand.

"Can I check your wand, Jean?" she didn't wait for Hermione's permission and almost snatched it before whipping out her own, "What was the last spell that you cast with it?"

Hermione's heart was beating in her very dry mouth when she replied, "S….Summoning Charm to summon my books and parchments. Why?" she cried.

Audré, very pale, didn't reply and instead pointed the tip of her wand to Hermione's.

"Priori Incantatum." She announced solemnly.

Slowly the wisp of a bright silver smoke appeared that formed itself into a bright but small otter.

"NO!" Hermione screamed in disbelief. The thought that she has indeed hugged Draco and forgiven him without her own knowledge was enough to kill her on the spot.

Audré was staring dumbfounded at the miniature otter before it disappeared into thin air.

"…aunt…wh..at…does…it…me…an?" Hermione was shaking so violently that she was having difficulty in articulating words, "…whe…re…did…my…Patro…nus…co…me…from?"

Audré dropped on the chair next to Hermione, looking very grave. She placed Hermione's wand on the nightstand and took a solemn breath.

"It means, Jean, please don't kill me or yourself after I say it to you…" she took Hermione's hands and squeezed them tightly, "It means that last night, you consummated your marriage with Draco."

"NO!" Hermione heart almost burst from the agony of hearing her worst suspicion being confirmed, "AUNT, I NEVER CONSUMMATED MY MARRIAGE WITH HIM. I NEVER HAD…SEX WITH HIM…NEVER…HE DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME THERE…HE…HE…I…I…" she broke off, horrified and perplexed.

"Listen, Jean, listen to me!" Audré shook Hermione, trying to pour some sense into her, "Will you please listen?" she asked and Hermione fixed her puzzled eyes on her, "Don't panic, okay, don't panic."

"Aunt, I didn't consummate that bloody marriage, please, believe me, I didn't." Hermione shook her head violently, trying to assure herself rather than Audré, "I didn't consummate it. He never touched me." she started crying helplessly.

"Okay, okay, I know he didn't touch you…I know he didn't touch you…" Audré hugged a shaking Hermione and stroked her spine gently, "How could he? He wasn't home last night; sent a note in the morning telling his mother that he was busy with his work. Here, take some water." She released and handed her a goblet of water.

"Aunt…I didn't…" Hermione's tears mixed with the water she strived to drink and choked, "…he can't…I won't allow him…"

"Listen, Jean, I know nothing like that happened between you and Draco. Okay?" Audré held up her hand and tried to pacify a sobbing Hermione, "You didn't consummate it."

"But you _just_ said that I did it." she reminded Audré, breathless from fear, "Just now."

"Jean, I am well aware of what I said." Audré admitted solemnly, "I apologize if I made any impression that suggested you and Draco were intimate last night. It isn't like that at all."

"How is it like then?" Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to continue the horrible conversation. But she needed to know the truth behind that awful dream.

Audré took a deep breath and gave Hermione a solemn look. For some inexplicable reason it quickened her heart beat.

"Marriage, Jean, be it magical or Muggle, is not only a union of two bodies; it's also union of two souls." She started, as if a teacher was lecturing her pupil, "So when I said that you consummated it, I didn't mean physical consummation. What I meant was that it was a union of two souls that were bonded through a marriage. It was a spiritual consummation."

Hermione didn't know which one was worse, the union of her body with Draco's or her soul with his. She gulped and listened.

"Humans, like every other living being, have two elements – a body and a soul or spirit. The body ages with time and dies. Spirits, on the other hand are eternal and indestructible. It's also known that spirits are above all kind of common physical needs, like hunger, thirst, nature's call and sex. Yes, sex." She nodded when Hermione's eyes widened, "Sex is a physical need, Jean, it isn't quite spiritual. It's true that one gets immense pleasure out of it but that's also mostly physical."

"But love? That's spiritual." Audré arched a confident eyebrow n Hermione's puzzled look, "So in other words, sex is a physical display of a spiritual feeling that's called love. While true love, like soul or spirit is eternal, sex isn't. Like our body, sexual need also wanes out with time until nothing is left of it. But love? It endures time and space. Like I love Morpheus and you still love Alexis even though they aren't physically with us. That's the reason love and sex are not synonymous, Jean. Sex is a part of love but not in entirety. There are many people who only loved but never had sex and there are also those who only had sex but never fell in love with their partners. Now the question is why am I whiling away my time in explaining the difference between love and sex when I am pretty sure that you know it very well?"

Hermione didn't reply. She knew Audré would answer her own question in due time.

"Because consummation in marriage can be of two types, Jean: physical and spiritual and in order to make a marriage work, both should be present. Why? Because I told you before that a marriage isn't only a union of two bodies, it's also a union of two souls. That union, Jean, is the spiritual consummation, the very thing I am talking about. Souls, as we know, are above physical needs, dear. They don't need sex to consummate their union and for reasons unknown to us, your soul united with its husband's one last night."

Hermione couldn't be more appalled. How could her own soul go against her and consummate a marriage that didn't matter to her?

"But how's that even possible?" she cried incredulously, "I mean…it's _my_ soul…I am supposed to have control over it…how can it just leave my body and consummate that bloody marriage?"

"In all honesty, Jean, I don't know." Audré slowly shook her head, "Soul Magic isn't like normal magic. It's immensely complicated and beyond any kind of logical explanation. For example, consider a Horcrux or the Dementors sucking out souls. As per normal explanation it isn't possible to suck out souls or split a soul into several pieces since we all know that only Death has that power to remove a soul from a body. But we have also seen how it's made possible through Dark Magic. We have seen how a Horcrux prevents Death or a Demented person can't truly die. I am not saying any Dark Magic was involved in your case. All I can say for the time being is that since your soul and Draco's are connected through a marriage anything is possible here."

Listening to her, a horrible possibility suddenly crossed Hermione's mind, "Aunt, do you think Malfoy Summoned my soul through Dark Arts? I mean, he was a Death Eater and there are chances that he might have learned it from Voldemort."

"No, Jean. I don't think it's possible." Audré replied thoughtfully, "Draco has never practiced Dark Arts. He father did but he didn't. True that he was a Death Eater but that Mark was forged on his skin forcibly. Besides, it sounded like his soul was in some kind of imminent danger and yours responded since it's bonded with his one."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione croaked. Everything was so confusing to her.

"Because I have worked with dreams and memories enough to tell that which one was a dream, a nightmare, a hallucination, a confounding and a real one." Audré replied, frowning deeply now, "That dream you had wasn't an ordinary one, Jean, you were _there:_ in your wedding dress, on that daisy field in real time."

"I wasn't." Hermione shook her head fervently, "I was here. On my bed." She patted on the bed.

"Your body was on your bed. Your soul, the very soul who is following the vows, was there with Draco's." Audré explained patiently, as if Hermione was a three year old, "Why? Because Draco's soul was in some kind of imminent danger and yours had sensed it beforehand. So it left your body and went to help him as his wife. In the meantime, you slept and had that dream."

Hermione couldn't deny that the explanation was extremely feasible.

"But, aunt…it's _my_ soul we are talking about." She wasn't letting go of her hopes until forced to do so, "I should have _some_ idea if it went to save Malfoy's!" she cried desperately.

"Not necessarily." Audré replied pensively, "I told you this is Soul Magic, Jean, things are very vague here. But there is another way of explaining it. An easy way." she furrowed her brows, "As far as I know you had two rites when you got married to Draco: a Scared Marriage and a Handfasting. While any one of them is enough to declare a couple as a married one, you had two. I am taking it that it was done to make you twice protected from Draco's violence. Right?"

Hermione nodded feebly. Things were not looking up for her.

"I am also taking that Sorceress Marianne designed the vows in a way to keep you safe. Am I correct?" was Audré's next enigmatic query.

Hermione nodded again. Apolline had explained it to her once Alexis returned home that fateful night.

"What were they? The vows?" Audré asked her solemnly.

Even in her very anxious state, Hermione never wanted to go back to the memory of her marriage with Draco; it was as painful as getting raped again. But like her violation she remembered every single moment of it and recited them like a parrot.

"The first vow said that we will respect and honour each other and would never seek to break it. The second vow said we will share each other's pain and seek to ease it. The third vow said we'll share each other's burden and the final vow said we'll share our laughter and look for brightness and the positive side of each other. Sorceress Marianne said if we break any of these vows our magic will be affected."

"Have you ever consciously followed any of the vows, Jean?" Audré asked her pensively.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I can never respect and honour my rapist. Nor can I share my true feelings with him, be it pain or laughter. No vow or power on this earth can make me do so. I never fully accepted Malfoy as my husband."

"But Draco did it as soon as he married you." Audré said thoughtfully, "He considered you as his lawfully wedded wife from the moment he took those vows. True that, like you, he never consciously followed the vows but like you, he also never broke them. That's the loophole, Jean that I am very sure the clever Sorceress Marianne must have planted to save _you_. She knew it wasn't possible to make someone to respect a person forcibly. So she created this space between two commands: following and breaking. The vows said your magical abilities will be hampered if you _break_ them. It didn't say that the abilities will be affected if you _didn't follow_ them. You can't break a vow that you never followed consciously first. But even with that loophole, Jean, did you ever wonder why your magical abilities were not affected when you screamed at Draco or called him names?"

"No." Hermione confessed that the possibility never crossed her mind.

"That's because both you and Draco are following the vows unconsciously; unbeknownst to yourself." Audré's eyes were gleaming strangely now, "In your minds, Jean, you are his wife and he is your husband. One of your vows states that you'd share each other's pain and seek to ease it. So, you did it. Not physically. Spiritually. Your soul fulfilled its vows last night and went save its partner. What more do you need? Another thing. What was the date that you got married to Draco?"

Hermione would never ever forget the cursed night. "5th September 2004. Sunday."

"Yesterday was 5th November, Friday." Audré commented thoughtfully, "Exactly two monthes after your marriage."

Hermione didn't know what to say. In one hand she knew it was never possible for her to forgive Draco but on the other, the pieces were falling together perfectly.

"Does that mean that I am trapped in this marriage just because my bloody soul is acting against my conscious mind?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very helpless against her own self. "Does that mean that I have forgiven him internally?" she asked the most crucial question that was troubling her.

Audré didn't reply for a very long time. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Aunt?" Hermione asked again impatiently, "Does that mean that I am trapped here?"

Her words brought Audré out of her silent musings and she sat straight, focusing on Hermione.

"Listen, Jean, I am sorry for keeping this a secret until now but I had no choice. I didn't want to give you any false hopes unless I am very sure." She sounded very serious. "I know you have been seeking ways to nullify this marriage ever since you were forced to enter it and so have been I. I know two innocent lives are at stake – yours and Adrian's and that you are not happy in this marriage. Neither is Draco. So for the sake of everyone's happiness, I have found a way to nullify the marriage. It is very difficult but I have found it."

"No, it isn't difficult, aunt." There was no way Hermione would let her last hope go, even though her soul was conspiring against her, "I _can_ apply for a divorce when Adrian turns…" she tried to counter when Audré held up her hand to silence her.

"Draco will never divorce you. Not that it's his prestige issues; he has other reasons. Rest assured that he'll find out a way so that you can never divorce him. Even if Adrian comes of age."

"What reasons?" Hermione's mouth was suddenly very dry. What was the Slytherin planning now?

"I am sorry to say, Jean, but I can't tell you anything about it." Audré shook her head sympathetically, "It's his job, not mine. But have you ever considered the fact that you know nothing about Draco at all." she was solemn but meant business.

Hermione remained silent. She has never considered knowing her rapist more that it was required. In fact, had it not been for Adrian she wouldn't have made the truce with him to be civil before their son.

Audré shook her head, "I am taking that as a 'no'." she sighed, "But don't think I am blaming you for it. It's very natural to not to want to know someone who haunted you half of your life. But Jean it's essential now that you start concentrating on this man."

"I told you, aunt, I will." Hermione affirmed, "I need to know what he did to Rochés for Adrian."

"No, dear, no; not like that." Audré shook her head, "That's a completely different strategy and isn't going to pay you well. You need to know Draco as a man. As a person wants to know another."

Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's very difficult, aunt. Besides, why should I know him when I am planning to divorce him in the end?"

"Because after last night, your plan isn't going to work." Audré let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why?" Hermione was desperate to find the truth.

"Because your soul doesn't seem to abide by the golden rule of avoiding Draco, Jean." Audré said evenly, "It consummated the marriage and now it is stronger than it was before last night. Breaking it won't be easy as it as I thought it would be."

"Why not? I don't care what my soul did. It can all be a delusion." Hermione cried helplessly. The notion that she'd be forced to spend the rest of her life with Draco was killing her internally.

"Then pray tell me where did that Patronus come from?" Audré asked her solemnly.

"All of it just because of a Patronus?" Hermione exclaimed, "I can get a divorce, aunt, I can."

Audré seemed pained by Hermione's troubles as she spoke. "Listen, Jean, the Wizarding marriages don't dissolute as easily as the Muggles' do. You can't take or give divorce just by going to the court or signing on a piece of paper. The Law of Wizarding Divorce is very clear about it, Jean and is designed to discourage and prevent it at all costs. Why? Because the lawmakers think that kids from divorced parents don't grow up to be good Wizarding citizens. That is the reason there is no fighting over a child's custody in our Law. But in extreme cases, where the partners aren't getting along no matter how hard they try and it is proven that their conflict is affecting their children, they are allowed to separate. But there are conditions even to that. Both the partners should be willing to divorce each other and none of their children should be under Claimship. Claim can't be broken, Jean, it's an irreversible bond. It can only be withdrawn by the person who Claimed it, that is the father of the child. So, both ways you are going to be defeated in the end because neither will Draco divorce you nor will he let go of his Claim."

Hermione was on the verge of tears now. Audré was very clear in her explanation and there was no point where Hermione could argue with her. Her logic was infallible.

"Please don't think I am trying to intimidate you, Jean." Audré said gently, "I am just trying to make you see what is wrong with your plan. There is a reason Draco took that job in the Ministry. There is a reason he works day and night. There is a reason he is trying to be different from what he was brought up to be. Who do you think has that extent of influence on a Slytherin?"

A cold shiver went down Hermione's spine. The answer was clearer than ever now.

Malfoy has targeted her.

"Draco is also a very focused man, Jean." Audré confirmed her worst suspicion, "Slytherins are ambitious and cunning by nature and when focus is added to those qualities they become lethal enemies. They are also very loyal to their families, like Morpheus was. Like Draco is now."

Hermione didn't know if Audré was exaggerating about her nephew. She had never taken Draco anything more than a filthy rapist and a proud bully.

"Nothing that Draco does is ever simple, Jean." Audré's demeanor calm and sincere, "Think how he found Adrian in a foreign country by organizing a Drawing Competition. Think how he forced you into marrying him by Claiming your son. Think how he made you accept that wedding ring. Every single one of those acts speaks on themselves. In a nutshell this immensely complex, stubborn man with a very focused mind is now concentrating on his wife, on you and he'll never let you go no matter how hard you try. Therefore your plans to make Adrian see his blunders or find out what he is up to under the guise of his apologies are not going to work well for a very long time. They are bound to fail in the long run. Why? Because Draco is refining himself; he'll not make blunders once he learns what they are. So if you really want to free yourself from this marriage there is only one way left for you."

"What?" Hermione couldn't recognize her own voice as she asked Audré.

"Know Draco." Audré replied simply, "Not to point out his blunders, not to find his mistakes, not for any other reason, Jean. Just. Know. Draco." she emphasized every word, "Why? Firstly, you _have_ to know the man you'll be dealing with. Secondly, you are in dire need to find out why your _soul_ forgave him while your conscious mind didn't; what did your soul see in Draco that your eyes didn't. It is very important because unless you give me a solid decision I can't start executing my final plan."

"I can assure you, aunt I don't want to live with him. Not now, not ever." Hermione protested firmly, "And I can also assure you that my decision will never change no matter how much I _know him as a man_."

"Don't think I want you to be stuck in here." Audré seemed on the verge of her patience with Hermione, "Listen, Jean, I don't want you to sacrifice all your life's happiness for Adrian; neither do I want you to be defeated in the end after twelve years of imprisonment in this marriage just because Draco wouldn't let go of you. You are an innocent woman who suffered a lot and is still suffering. There is a way I can help you and for that I need to be absolutely sure about your verdict. But unfortunately, your verdict on Draco is hanging now. Your soul is doing something that your body and conscious mind isn't accepting. You saw the proof in your wand. You cast that Patronus without your knowledge."

Hermione was speechless. Her own Patronus, the charm conjured for her protection, was making her immensely uncomfortable and unprotected.

Audré took Hermione's hands and squeezed them gently, deciphering her look very well, "Jean, dearest, when I call you my daughter, it's not for mere words; I consider you as one. I love as my own daughter and like any mother I just want you to be happy. I want Adrian to be happy too. But for that you need to find out where that happiness lies: is it with Draco as your soul claims or without him as your conscious mind says? Am I clear now?"

Hermione nodded. Audré's words were finally making sense to her.

"I need to be absolutely sure before I act." Audré's words were so heavy that Hermione almost suffocated under their weight, "Because according to you if a man can claim that he destroyed Rochés for Adrian, imagine what he is capable of doing to prevent the dissolution of Claim. But for you, as your mother, Jean, I am willing to fight even against Draco. I will not let him torment you with this marriage. But for that I need your verdict, your decision on him. So discard every other plan that you had for him and do as I said. Know Draco. I am certain that you'll find all your answers in that process."

Hermione sighed. It was so tough to want to know her rapist. But the way Audré explained it, there was no other way left. It was no longer a battle between her and Draco over who'd get the child; it was now her own search for a few unknown answers.

Why her soul had gone save Draco's?

Why her wand cast a Patronus?

Why her wand cast a Patronus?

And last but not the least, why Draco said he destroyed Rochés for Adrian?

"Aunt, I have been planning to ask you this but didn't get the chance." She said after while, overcoming the shock of her new mission, "Do you know why Malfoy chose the Rochés Hotel of all places?"

Audré seemed to consider Hermione's question before replying.

"He announced it one night during dinner when he was informed that the caviar he was eating was from the Rochés. He had just found out Adrian and behaving very oddly then. So I decided not to ask him about it. Like Lillian I relied on my observation to find out the real motive."

"What was the real motive?" Hermione asked, trying to make a meaning out of Audré's words.

Audré shrugged, "At first I thought he wanted to reinforce his father's old friendship with Rochés. But then it turned out that I was wrong. He didn't know anything about Rochés at all. Besides, Augustus got caught red handed while trying to poison the Minister and it never came to my mind that Draco might be somehow involved in it until you told me that he said that he is behind Rochés' downfall."

"It's strange, aunt, it's very strange." Hermione rubbed her face wearily, "I mean you never suspected any foul play?"

"Why should I?" Audré asked back, "He was fresh in France and we knew nothing of him; how much he knew about us and how much he didn't. He was also very secretive and sensitive after Astoria's death. Rochés was his dead father's friend and it was quite natural for him to want to strengthen that relationship."

"But he said he did for Adrian." Hermione said thoughtfully, "Even that day in the kitchen before he screamed at me, aunt, Malfoy did something very strange. He said Adrian isn't like Pierre. I know I have told you this boy's story over the dinner but with the firmness he said it made it sound like he knew Pierre personally."

"How can he?" Audré arched a skeptic eyebrow, "Anyways Jean, I think you'll find out all your answers in due time; about your dream, your soul, Pierre, Rochés and everything. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the truth is still out there. With Draco."


	75. Chapter 75

**_A/N: Thanks to dragonjun, SereniteRose, Grovek26, surugasasa, dallysbear and other unnamed ones for their reviews on last chapter. Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews on other chapters too._**

**_A few important Notes:_**

**_** On the length: It is by far the longest chapter of this story, 30K words. The chapter deals with almost all the characters: Audré and her family, Alexis and last but not the least a lot of Draco-Hermione and Adrian. Hence the length._**

**_** On Pasteur: his part covers almost one fifth the chapter. As stated before, he plays the crucial part of ending so he'll be popping sometimes. I tried to bring out his more fully here._**

**_** TO THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS AN OBNOXIOUSLY LONG STORY: Please leave. Don't even bother to review as a guest. I can delete guest reviews anytime I like. I don't write as per your likings. If you came here for hot shag or dreams of Hermione murdering Draco, this isn't the story for you. I am sure there are plenty of stories like that out there. Mine, I can assure you, ISN'T ONE._**

**_** On Hermione's home: According to FilmLocation website, her home shown in Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows part 1 was actually located in Hampstead Garden Suburb._**

**_All the other places, customs, stories and foods were written after carefully considering numerous articles on them and checking the maps._**

**_For adult theme and words, this chapter is rated M (VERY HIGH MATURITY CONTENT). Beau's story is inspired by real life events._**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental._**

**Chapter 75: The Violet and Grey Moments.**

The sparks in Pasteur's shrewd dark eyes were like swarms of fireflies whirling down a fathomless black cave. They shamelessly lingered on Hermione.

"Bonjour, Madame Jean Granger." he nodded slightly as his eyes roved down her entire form in one sweep. He sat cross legged on his bed seemingly enjoying himself greatly even behind the protective magical wall of his cell.

Hermione sat like a perfect statue of Minerva: confident and proud. She was determined to prove that unlike last night, this afternoon her soul and her body were acting in unison; that the uncomfortable sensation encroaching up her throat was nothing but a natural reaction to the salty sea air and not to a man who reminded her of Nagini.

"Bonjour, Pasteur." She greeted back as impassively as she could.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me." Pasteur speculated though he didn't seem altogether displeased about it.

"Exactly what should be so pleasing about meeting a murderer?" Hermione enquired coolly, "Besides, you seem to be doing pretty fine these days. First good food. Then good accommodation and now…" She glanced at the collage of newspaper stacked neatly beside his bed.

The man sensed her point of interest.

"A small privilege granted by the _kind_ Minister Guizot for my last co-operation in the ongoing trial." He tilted his head towards the collage though his eyes never left Hermione, "I read all about it. That Audré, I must admit, is _something_. But I don't see your usual _escorts_ fighting over who should protect you. Where are they today?"

Hermione noted the plural form Pasteur had used to refer to her companions.

"They will not be accompanying me anymore." She stated carelessly.

"Really? Why not?" Pasteur's glee visibly magnified.

"The Ministry has decided to keep the trial as official as possible. They don't wish to involve anyone who is directly related to me as my escort." Hermione replied as simply as if that was obvious, "What Rochés did during the last hearing was unspeakably ugly."

"You mean that entertaining article on your esteemed sister-in-law where she was called a whore for dancing with one man for an entire evening?" Pasteur's eyes, if possible, lit up more in cruel pleasure, "Silly girl! Didn't realize that Nicolas Furrer's father would be testifying against her mother's biggest enemy the very next day? Or else she could have waited another day before displaying her affection." he shook his head in fake sympathy, "Who escorted you then? The Minister himself?" he seemed greatly amused by the idea.

Hermione shook her head, "Monsieur Sergeant, Head of the Depart…"

"….ment of Magical Law Enforcement." Pasteur finished the rest of the sentence for Hermione, "Why him? Why not your brother-in-law, Julian Chombrun Malfoy? Isn't he the second-in-command in the same department as Sergeant is? Or does the Ministry think that by having you escorted by Sergeant, a man twice your age, they can prevent any such future remarks on your chastity?"

"My chastity isn't on sale, Pasteur." Hermione retorted boldly, "Neither is it for criminals like you to judge. I know what I am and don't require your or anyone else's character certificate."

The reality, however, was different. Hermione was notified on Tuesday that Alexis would no longer be acting as Minister's personal ambassador in the Rochés case. That evening, tired and back from work, she had been planning to discuss the issue of Draco and Rochés Hotel with Audré when the letter from Alexis arrived. It had been short and to the point.

_Dear Jean,_

_I just wanted to inform you that I resigned from the post of Minister's personal ambassador on Rochés trial and won't be officially available to work alongside you on it. _

_I know you are astonished and frowning at the letter now. _

Hermione was frowning at the letter but she read on:

_I regret it too. But after what happened to Mademoiselle Lillian, I reckon it will be best for both of us to be as distant as possible. Madame Audré knows everything. I am sure she can explain it to you more fully._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Alexis Delacour._

Hermione had read the letter three times before finally asking Audré about it. The elderly woman had confirmed her worst speculations.

"We suspect that there are emissaries within the Ministry who are helping Rochés by providing him inside information." Audré had said, "They were present at the Ball where Lillian danced with Nicolas and knew that his father would be testifying against Rochés the next day. They conveyed it to Augustus who decided to use it as a last minute weapon to disarm me should I win the argument against his lawyer."

Hermione had heard from Alexis that Rochés might have spies inside the Ministry but hadn't paid it much attention. "But why Lillian? Why not me? I mean I am the one who is keeping contact with Pasteur. They even sent a warning letter to me." She had asked.

"Thanks Nostradamus that it was Lillian and not you." Audré's proclamation had stunned Hermione, "You are a married woman, Jean and your son is attending school. He is already facing embarrassments there for his esteemed father. Would you like him to face more of it when reports on his mother's alleged affair with her ex-fiancé appears on the newspaper?"

"But aunt, we are _not_ having an affair." Hermione had countered, "I didn't even dance with Alexis at the Ball. I danced with Julian. But Delacours? They are my family and Alexis is a part of it. They can't possibly use that as an excuse to try to defame me."

"Your point is legit, Jean, but remember most people who read these columns neither know nor care about the truth." Audré had supplied, "They just want something juicy to gossip about and Rochés is providing them with it, just as he did when Morpheus and I got married. They will gloat over sensational news of affair between the Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker and Junior Undersecretary." she had shaken her head gravely, "Listen, Jean, I don't want you to suffer the same fate as Morpheus and I did. I don't want Adrian to be asked foul questions; I don't want his teachers to think that his mother's reluctance to be united with his father is actually due to her secret love for her ex-fiancé, Alexis Delacour. This is Wizarding world, Jean. Our population isn't as huge as Muggles where things like these can easily be ignored. We have one school where our kids go; one bank to withdraw our moneys; one Ministry to work. There aren't many options. The community is small and almost everyone knows about the Rochés, Malfoys and Chombruns and you, Jean, at this moment are at the centre of these three."

Hermione had sighed. Audré's logic, as always, was unarguably correct. "But his withdrawal right after that incident can raise questions too. Those who look for loopholes can use it against us."

"They can't." Audré had smiled mysteriously, "Alexis has arranged everything before leaving the post of ambassador."

"How?" Hermione was curious.

"He'll be promoted to the post of Senior Undersecretary very soon." Audré's words had rendered Hermione speechless for a while, "Needless to say that his work load will increase and he won't have time to perform extra duties."

"Alexis will become the Senior Undersecretary?" Hermione didn't know how to convey her surprise, "At twenty nine? The youngest ever Senior Undersecretary? And he didn't tell me?"

"It was decided only this morning." Audré had said kindly, "Even his parents don't know about it. I know because Guizot discussed it with me when Alexis resigned from the post. He is a wise man, Jean, and sensed Alexis's discomfort as soon as he laid down the application before him. Guizot is already mortified that you are being forced to meet Pasteur and receiving threat letters. He doesn't want to cause you anymore inconvenience."

Hermione had been silent for a very long time. She had had mixed feelings about the sudden turn of events: a deep sense of resentment when she imagined herself as Alexis's wife, happy for his promotion and a deep rush of gratitude for the Minister of Magic for taking care of her from distance.

"I must say, I have never been more impressed by a man than Alexis." Audré had remarked, "He cares for you so much, Jean, that he first considered returning to his previous post as Minister's advisor. Obviously, it meant demotion. But then the Minister said that he was very impressed with his work and would be promoting him very soon. The Senior Undersecretary, I assume, would become the Deputy Minister then."

Hermione couldn't speak for a very long time that night. The knowledge that someone loved her so unconditionally as to leave his hard earned post was very unnerving. She had folded the letter with his name and kept it under her pillow before going to sleep. She knew in her heart, she was his.

But was she? Was she Alexis's like that song had referred?

Hermione wondered now.

Hasn't Audré explained how her own soul was acting against her and forgiven her rapist? Wasn't she on a quest to find the truth?

"Is something troubling you, Jean?" Pasteur's voice brought Hermione back to reality. She realized she had been silent and staring at him absent-mindedly.

"Not quite." Hermione tried to lie convincingly, "I have just had a very stressful week." She rubbed her forehead wearily.

"I don't think so." Pasteur's voice was suddenly very silky smooth.

"I don't care what you think, Pasteur."

"Oh, you do. Because otherwise you wouldn't have cared to be as prepared as you are now. Don't think I haven't noticed your posture. No fidgeting. No uncomfortable shudder. No fear. It is as if we are equals."

"I am glad that we are not equals. I don't fancy becoming a murderer." Hermione said firmly, "Can we start it now?"

Pasteur's lips twitched into a smirk, "Start _what_, Jean?"

"The questions, of course. Or have you been expecting something else?"

"The manner in which you said 'we', Jean, for a moment I thought you might be referring to something…" Pasteur voice seemed to relish it, "…more intimate." He winked with a leery smile.

Hermione scoffed. 'Men! Can't they think of nothing but sex?' she thought with distaste, "My mum was right in saying that a man is known by the remarks he makes on women. You sound more like a street dog hungry for cheap shag, Pasteur, and not like someone who boasts himself as a criminal mastermind." She said dejectedly.

"Well said." Pasteur applauded mockingly, "But before you proceed with your long list of questions, Jean, let me warn you with this: I'll take nothing but the truth in exchange for the information I'll be providing you. Do you think you can afford it?"

"I can." Hermione replied confidently, "Unlike some, I can afford to tell the truth Pasteur because my life isn't based on lies and deceits."

"Charming." Pasteur commented nonchalantly, "Let's start then."

Hermione made a mental list of the questions she would be asking him. She chose the first one. It was the easiest.

"What is your real name, Pasteur?"

"My name is Pasteur, as everyone knows it. I don't have any other name."

"But 'Pasteur' as far as I know, is a title that you received from your followers."

"Whatever. I don't have any other names. What is your full name, Jean Granger?"

"What made you think I have any other name? I already told you my name is Jean."

"It doesn't require one to have two brains to figure out that you have a proper given name, _Jean_. You are an Englishwoman by birth and Jean is a common French name used equally for males and females. Even the surname, Granger is of mixed origin: English and French. If my memories are serving me right, Granger is an occupational name for a farm bailiff. You know what a farm bailiff does? He oversees the collection of rent and taxes from the barns and storehouses of the lord of the manor. It means that your forefathers were Anglo-Normans."

Hermione couldn't argue this time. Pasteur was correct in his analysis of her surname. "It's Hermione Jean Granger." she said plainly.

"Hermione. Jean. Granger." Pasteur separated each word and uttered them delicately, "Strange name. Was any of your immediate ancestors a Frenchwoman? A great great grandmother perhaps?"

"My Grandmother, my mum's mother was a French noblewoman. Her name was Jean Créquy." Hermione replied evenly.

"Créquy? Créquy?" Pasteur tapped on his parsed lips thoughtfully, "Is she anyway related to François Créquy? The great Muggle warrior and Marshal of France?"

"Yes. She was one of his many descendents. Now it's my turn, Pasteur. What is your blood status?"

"I never thought a day will come when a Mudblood will ask me about my blood status."

"Don't try to go around my question, Pasteur. You were part of a gang who hunted purebloods for helping Muggles and Muggleborns. You can't be a pureblood nor can you be a Muggleborn."

"To be honest, I don't know what I am. But tell me, Jean, does it really matter?"

"Everything about the Knights matter, Pasteur. It isn't quite believable that a man who knows everything from my surname to my French Muggle ancestors doesn't know about his own. You are hiding the truth from me and I can call off our deal."

"You can, Jean but you are neither foolish nor impulsive to do so. You are here to acquire more information on Knights and no one but I can provide you with that."

"Don't play with words, Pasteur. For every question that you answer truthfully, you'll receive an equally truthful answer from me."

"What a tempting offer! Should I deny it? I wonder." Pasteur sighed mockingly, "I think not." He replied, "I don't know what my blood status is, Jean. I was brought up in a Muggle orphanage. Presumably someone had left an illegitimate child on their doorsteps one night and they took it in to be raised with the other children. I didn't know about my proper heritage until I was six and blew up a boy for trying to take away my only toy - a grubby and broken car. I still remember him hanging from the tree by one ankle. Ah! What a scene!"

Hermione was strongly reminded of Voldemort.

"Then one fine day, a strange looking man and woman came to visit me in the orphanage. They told the Matron that I was their long lost son and would like to take me back home. They even showed them proof my parentage and I was let to go with them. Tell me about your childhood Hermione Jean. Did you grow up in an orphanage like me?"

"No." Hermione replied, "I am the only child of my dentist parents. Were they really your parents?"

"No." Pasteur replied nonchalantly, "It turned out that I was a wizard and they were from a place called the Ministry of Magic." He declared with flourish, "They had lied previously when they said they were my parents so that they could take me out of that Muggle orphanage. I was brought to a Wizarding orphanage run by the Ministry. Like everyone there, I too, attended St. Joan's and Beauxbatons. Where are your parents now? Do they live in France?"

Hermione suppressed a deep sigh, "No. They live in Australia."

"Why Australia of all places?"

"Because they wanted to. It was their dream to move to Australia. It's a very nice place. When were you recruited by the Knights and why?"

"Something doesn't sound quite right here." Pasteur ignored Hermione's question, "Why would your parents' move to Australia leaving their only daughter and grandson in France?"

Hermione huffed. At this rate, Pasteur would slowly take out all her secrets.

"They aren't gone permanently, Pasteur. They visit us during the summer. We visit them too."

Pasteur shook his head and tsk'ed, "Plain lie, Jean. You have never been to Australia. I can guarantee that. Either you are telling me the truth or I am not telling you about me."

Hermione measured her chances against Pasteur. The man was undoubtedly a very good observer. Besides, his past was more fascinating than hers. She decided to take a different path.

"Fine." She said, "I wiped their memories and made them to move to Australia."

"Why?" came the inevitable question.

"Because their lives were in danger. During the Second Wizarding War _Mudbloods_ like me were enlisted and hunted down by thugs called the Snatchers. Even the Ministry had declared a prize money on our heads. I didn't want them to kill my parents while looking for me. So I planted a false memory in their heads and made them believe that they were in fact Wendell and Monica Wilkies whose life dream was to move to Australia which they did. This way they were safe."

"Why didn't you leave with your parents? That way you'd be safe too?"

"I couldn't. I am a Gryffindor and they never run away. My friends and school was in imminent danger. I wasn't going sit like a coward while my loved ones perished."

"Commendable courage." Pasteur finally seemed convinced by her tactful truth.

"Pasteur, you were telling me something about yourself." Hermione reminded him firmly.

"Oh, yes, how I was recruited by the Knights?" Pasteur feigned forgetfulness, "While at school I was pretty famous for my convincing abilities. I could convince anyone to do anything; without Imperius or Legilimency and only with my words. Like I convinced you to talk about yourself." He gave a satisfied smirk, "Once, I convinced a very annoying girl to hang herself and she was about to do so when her friends saved her. I was accused of attempted second degree murder and thrown out of school. I still fail to comprehend why they did it. It was nothing but for fun." He shrugged, "I was sixteen then and as an undergraduat, had no chances of a job with good pay. Neither did I have any fund to start my own business. I was wondering what I would be doing for my future when a certain man by the name of Marcus Rochés took me to his home. He said he had heard of my special abilities in convincing people and wanted me to work for him. In return he'd take care of my educational expenses. Why aren't you bringing back your parents?" he asked her suddenly, "The War, as far as I have learned from my sources, is long over. That Potter boy killed the Dark Lord in 1998. Your parents are safe now. You can lift the Memory Charm and they can return to their homeland. Why aren't you doing it, Jean? Or are you hiding something from them?"

"I am hiding nothing, Pasteur, not from you or my parents." Hermione insisted, "Yes, I can go and try to lift their Memory Charms but it's pretty tough."

"Why?"

"Because Australia has vast lands." Hermione replied, feeling exhausted by Pasteur's persistent interrogation, "It's a continent, Pasteur, not a country. Besides, I chose the names of Wendell and Monica because they are pretty common Muggle names so that no one can trace them even if they somehow came to know that they are my parents. Now my plan backfired on me. Chances are that they are ten thousand Wendell and Monica Wilkies living in Australia. It isn't possible for me to search them all and separate my parents from among them."

"I admit it is tough but not for a woman like you, Jean." Pasteur supplied shrewdly, "You are _the_ Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts and I am sure you _can_ find a way if you really want to. There must be some other reason behind your reluctance to go there."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Pasteur, you are being deliberately distrustful. I told you the truth and now it's your turn. You said Marcus Rochés wanted to pay for your education and in return he offered you to work for him. What kind of work? Where did you go to study?"

Pasteur rubbed his hands and considered Hermione's questions for a while.

"I was sent to Durmstrang for my sixth and seventh year. It was where Augustus too was sent. His brother Gaius 'the chicken heart', however, attended Beauxbatons. That's where he met _his_ Audré. I say, every family has a black sheep and Gaius was the black sheep of Rochés."

"What was your work? Did he tell you to join the Knights?" Hermione reminded him the original query.

"Let's keep that question for the end and move on to your life. How did you meet Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione was more than well prepared for this question. She knew Pasteur was extremely interested in her relationship with the Slytherin; his last remarks on the wideness of her pelvis or Draco marrying her for she had bore him a son was enough to point that out.

"We met at school. I believe you remember our last conversation, Pasteur."

"I do, Jean. I remember it very well. In fact I am curious to learn what about a Mudblood such as yourself must have attracted a bigot like Malfoy?"

"I don't know. You can ask him if you like."

"You don't seem to like your husband very much. I noticed how cold you were with him when he came to your aid."

"I am always like this, Pasteur, the damn care type. Accept me like this or leave me."

"I don't think so. You were pretty charming with that Delacour guy."

"What do you expect me to do, Pasteur? Wash my husband's feet and drink the water on daily basis?" Hermione asked coolly, "I am not the conventional pureblood wife whose highest bidding is her husband's orders. I am Hermione Jean Granger, the _great Mudblood_. I follow Muggle rules of relationship with my husband. He knows it well and abides by it. Now let's go back to you again. I assume that you have read that article on the trial since you seemingly enjoyed ridiculing my sister-in-law. Tell me now. How much of it is true?"

"How much of _what_ is true?" Pasteur arched an eyebrow.

"The Knights." Hermione affirmed, "Did they really target the purebloods who helped or fought for the Muggleborns?"

"Before I answer your question, Jean, tell me how long have you been living in France?"

"Almost seven years."

"Seven years. Hmm. Then tell me how much do you know about the French Wizarding community? Their mode of living? Their lifestyles?"

"It isn't very different from Britain. There, we followed International Statute of Secrecy and the French also follow it though…"

"I am not interested in long lectures on boring and useless laws. I asked for your observation, Jean. Have you observed any difference between British and French Wizarding societies?"

"There is cultural difference and…"

"I get it. You haven't observed it or maybe you saw but didn't realize. Very poor performance for a Chief Curse Breaker."

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged, "Or maybe I know but am not letting it out."

"You can't manipulate Pasteur, Jean. You may be a brave woman but you don't have that ability. But your _aunt, _surely has it in her. That Audré. A very good manipulator." He winked.

"You are wasting our time in idle chitchat Pasteur."

"No. I am not. I am just testing you. Tell me will you be truthful about your relationship with Draco Malfoy if I tell you about the Knights?"

"I _am_ being truthful, Pasteur.'

"Not quite. You are being _partially_ truthful."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pasteur, I am not here to discuss my private life with you."

"I am sorry, Jean, but we agreed to be truthful to each other. Right?"

"Fine. What do you want to know? How many times do we have sex in one week or if I have any extramarital affair? Multiple if possible?" Hermione mocked.

Pasteur shook his head, "I'll come to that point later." He said silkily, "First let me quench your thirst. The Knights were conceived on the wake of the Dark Lord's visit to France; even before the Death Eaters came into being."

"It was in late 40's. He was travelling extensively to know more about the Wizarding population in Europe and started with his neighbouring country: France. His visit was arranged by the Malfoys, who were his ardent supporters from the very beginning. Apparently, Abraxas Malfoy, Morpheus and Lucius's father, was one of Dark Lord's earliest supporters since his time in Hogwarts and he used his French influences to make the trip a memorable one. Their closest allies in France were the Rochés. Abraxas contacted Augustus's father, Marcus Rochés and told him that one of his mentors would be visiting France soon. It was decided that the Dark Lord would stay at their palace while in Paris. Now tell me, Jean, how old is your son?"

Hermione was immensely irritated by the interruption on what was a very crucial piece of information. "He'll turn six this January." She replied curtly, "What happened next? Did Voldemort come?"

"Voldemort? A Mudblood addressing the Dark Lord by his name?"

"Fear of name increases fear the thing itself, Pasteur. I, maybe a Mudblood but I am not a coward."

"Curious." Pasteur remarked, "Six years you said? That means your son was conceived during the war? How was it that Malfoy got the chance to bang a Mudblood who was a wanted fugitive? Are you a victim of wartime rape?"

Even before the real meaning of the question hit her, Hermione's mouth was as dry as the sandpaper.

'Cool, Hermione, cool. He is trying to coerce you into telling the truth.' A voice said inside her head, 'Don't be scared. You have faced worse and came out unscathed. Just relax.'

"Then by your implications I am married to my rapist." Hermione fought valiantly to keep her demeanor as calm as possible, "Me? The Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts? And I thought you were a mastermind?" she sneered.

"Don't jump into wrong conclusions, Jean." Pasteur offered, "Let's see the oddities I considered before asking you that question. You are a _British Mudblood_ living in _France_, who has a half-blood son and is married to a _bigot pureblood_ by the name of Draco Malfoy whom she doesn't seem to like very much. She never went back to her parents who live in Australia. When too many unusual things, such as these happen at once, Jean, one can't help but jump into extreme conclusions. It's quite possible that Draco Malfoy raped you the day that mark was engraved into your skin and you became pregnant. You left your country fearing the mighty Malfoys who wouldn't allow a bastard in the family and came here with your son to avoid being murdered."

"I wasn't raped and nor is my son a bastard." Hermione applied all her patience and skill to appear extremely indifferent, "You are trying to intimidate me, Pasteur; that wasn't our deal."

"Then how is that you two ended up in bed? Lucius Malfoy would have killed his son had he known it. How is that a Mudblood hooked a bigot pureblood like Draco?"

Hermione considered the question before answering it tactfully.

"It's true that Draco _banged_ me during the war." She used the word with more intensity than Pasteur did, "We met and it was…unavoidable." She was surprised of own tone as she spoke of her rape so nonchalantly, "Since it was sudden…and we were both teenagers who hadn't considered using a Contraception Charm, I became pregnant. I knew the Malfoys wouldn't allow a Muggleborn or a half-blood in their family. Draco also wasn't ready to go against his family and so I didn't tell him that I was pregnant with his child. But I wasn't going to get rid of the baby either. It was my baby. So I decided to come here and raise him away from Malfoys."

"I can sense some lie in that statement, Jean." he said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "You have kept something from me."

"No, I haven't." Hermione was determined not to be beaten down by Pasteur in the game of words, "Do you want to know how and where it happened? Are you interested to know the details of that sexual encounter? How he touched me? Where he touched me and what kind of pleasure I had from it?"

Had it not been before Pasteur, Hermione would've vomited before uttering such words about her violation. Even after seven years, the memories of that incident was fresh in her mind and she could still feel Draco's naked form slithering over her as she fought to break free.

"No, I am not interested in porn, Jean." Pasteur shook his head, his penetrating gaze almost passing through Hermione, "But I wonder why you are overreacting to a mere word as 'rape' if you weren't raped? Besides, what's wrong if you _were_ raped? In my opinion it should be enjoyed rather than be overpowered and molested."

"Indeed." Hermione nodded, feeling her mouth go bitter from bile, "Anything else you want to offer from your fathomless knowledge on rape?"

"Of course." Pasteur smirked, "Had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean, you would have known that rape is nothing but an irresistible impulse that one can't avoid in the presence of certain _ladies_." He took care to pronounce 'ladies' with a gut wrenching delicacy.

"_Irresistible impulse_?" Hermione felt like throwing up on Pasteur, "You are sicker than I ever took you, Pasteur. But we'll talk about that later. Now you tell me what happened after Voldemort visited France."

"You are very fascinating, Jean, very fascinating. So full of contrasts and how much I like it!" Pasteur smiled in a way that made Hermione's skin crawl, "Here is the rest of the story."

"The Dark Lord arrived at Paris and stayed at the Rochés' place. He wasn't fully known as Lord Voldemort then and therefore successfully avoided the Ministry's tight regulation on not permitting dark wizards inside the country. His prime concern was to know more about the French Wizarding community and what he learned, made him furious."

"The reason why I asked you about French Wizarding community is Jean, unlike the British, the our community likes to live with Muggles or more precisely beside them as their neighbours. It's the French Ministry's strategy to have us camouflaged so that the poor creatures can't notice us. If you observe closely, you'll see that our small population has infiltrated most of Muggle important establishments and is successfully running alongside them. Sorbonne – the largest university, la poste Louvre – the biggest post office, Ministry of defense – the most secure place in entire France for the Ministry of Magic. The list is growing and endless. We are everywhere."

"But like every good thing that has some unpleasant side effects, this magical – Muggle mingling had undesired outcomes too. While most sensible wizards and witches would avoid Muggles, there were some who would like to be their friends. They were mostly purebloods who didn't have proper dignity. While living side by side, they started having good relationships with their unsuspecting neighbours and it inevitably culminated into their harbouring a soft spot for Muggles. They'd help them in trouble, nurse them back to health using our potions and fight for their rights. What an abomination!"

"When the Dark Lord learned that the only elementary school for magical kids was named after a Muggle woman – that Joan of Arc, he was appalled and enraged. How was it possible that a school that gave primary education to future Wizarding citizens to be named after a common Muggle woman? He decided to take the matters at hand and thus the Knights of Walpurgis was conceived."

"Our motto was to get rid of those purebloods who supported Muggles, Mudbloods and half-bloods and teach the rest what their proper place in the society was: beneath our feet." Pasteur thrashed an invisible Muggle under his shoe in cruel pleasure, "In order to do so we made an underground group who'd monitor purebloods closely and warn them should their love for Muggles ran too high. If they came back to right track, well and good; if not, kill them."

"How would they do that?" Hermione leaned forward in barely concealed curiosity.

"The price of that truth is very high, Jean." Pasteur arched an eyebrow, "I might ask you questions that are very private."

"I know what you'll ask and I assure you that I am ready." Hermione replied confidently, "Tell me more."

Pasteur shrugged, "As you wish."

"The Knights had a three tier chain of command." he commenced with an infuriating smirk, "In our previous meeting I told you that there were Three Musketeers – Lé compositeur, le fou and le Pasteur. Le Pasteur, that's me, was the Preacher and the first stage. My job was to go to those so-called purebloods, who contained in their hearts a sea of love for the Mudbloods and Muggles, and try to persuade them to leave such an abominable path. Most of them would fear the name of Rochés once I explained to them on whose behalf I am working and the possible implications it might bring upon them should they try to counter him. For the selected few who wouldn't comply easily, I redirected their sad cases to the second stage."

"Lé compositeur or the Composer of letters, Jacques Mesrine, was the second stage. His work was to send those stubborn purebloods warning letters. He gave them only three chances to come off their foul propaganda to stand for those Mudbloods. Mesrine's letters could do wonders and most of those who had turned down my earlier offer would take the threat more seriously now and leave the Muggles be. But there were a few unfortunate ones who wouldn't listen even with Jacques Mesrine's delightful letters. For them we had our last stage."

"Le fou or the Insane was the man who carried out the execution of those purebloods who wouldn't stop at nothing in their fight for _justice_ on behalf of Mudbloods and extra-judicial killings of Muggles. He got us rid of a few annoying and insistent stupids including a columnist who was a strong supporter and writer on equal rights for Mudbloods, half bloods and purebloods; a Healer who used to heal terminally ill Muggles with her potions and medicines and a Beauxbatons professor who thought that Mudbloods were gifted wizards and witches and preached everyone to follow her filthy beliefs."

"Together we got rid of many of such so called purebloods but I think these four murders will be enough to earn my dear Augustus a Kiss from the lovely Dementors." he seemed highly delighted on the prospect.

"Tell me their names." Hermione bade, forgetting her earlier distaste for Pasteur, "We need to contact them as soon as possible."

But the prisoner shook his head, "Not before I learn if you were ever intimate with someone else other than your husband."

"Does it matter?"

"I assure you it does."

Hermione closed her eyes and killed her conscience before answering.

"No." she said firmly, "After Draco, I lost my faith in all men. They are deceiving creatures who know nothing but to disrespect women. I detest them and it gave me power to ascend where I am today, an all male post."

"Then how is that you got married to Malfoy?"

"He persuaded me."

"How?"

"He came out of blue and Claimed my son one night. I had no choice but to marry him. Now can I have the names?"

Pasteur was smiling now, a very different one that he usually portrayed.

"Thank you, Jean, for being truthful even if it was partial. I, however, will be completely truthful to my words and will give you all their names today. I assure you that even with that, you'll have to come back to me very soon."

"Names please, Pasteur." Hermione reminded him firmly.

"Write them down if you like." Pasteur leaned back on his bed.

"Joelle Hadjikian, the pureblood journalist who wrote for Mudblood's rights."

"Ambroise Paré, the Healer who had treated numerous Muggles secretly."

"Nadia Boulanger, the Beauxbatons teacher who expelled me and preached that Mudbloods weren't very different from us."

"And Robert 'Delacroix' Guathiot, the pureblood, who saved two Muggle soldiers and received a Muggle medal for it." Hermione whispered, suddenly seeing light at the end of the tunnel as the pieces started falling together, "What about the Muggle families you killed? What was their crime?"

"That I can't tell you now. I am pretty tired, Jean." Pasteur yawned loudly and laid down on his bed, "I guess that's enough for both of us. You can fly back to your possessive husband now." he said dismissively.

Hermione had many unanswered questions when she returned home with Sergeant.

How Pasteur knew the story of Voldemort? Was he there at that time? How much did he know about the Malfoy's affiliation with Rochés? Was Augustus really behind all the killings? And why was the Muggles killed if the Knights only opted for purebloods? Why he called Gaius as a black sheep? Why Marcus paid for his education? Was it only to keep him on his side? Was he really being truthful?

"Don't worry, Madame Granger, we'll take care of the names Pasteur has provided." Sergeant said, deciphering her silence incorrectly, "But I must admire your commendable courage. Not many grown up officers can take Pasteur as bravely as you did today."

Hermione was preparing for a modest reply when her son's voice almost pierced her eardrums.

"MAMA! YOU CAME!"

The little boy came running to her and Hermione, relieved to see her son, wrapped him in her arms.

"You have been a good boy, haven't you little rabbit?" she enquired, giving him a kiss on forehead. Adrian was the infinite source solace and in his smile she found a reason to want to live even in such state of despair.

"Mama!" Adrian exclaimed loudly, glancing at Monsieur Sergeant, "Not before him." He warned her.

"Oh yeah." Hermione remembered how her son didn't like to be addressed 'little rabbit' in public for the fear of being misperceived as little in true sense, "Did you have a good ride with Uncle Julian?"

"I did." Adrian tilted his head happily, "Is the Minister doing well?" he asked her.

For the purpose of convenience, Hermione had described her meetings with Pasteur as a help to the Minister of Magic rather than one-on-one mind-numbing sessions with a criminal mastermind. The clever idea had paid off well. Adrian was overjoyed that his mother was directly helping the Minister and had been quick to inform Hermione that none of his friends' mothers has attained that feat.

"I'll write it in my next essay on you." he had said proudly, "My Mama helps the Minister of Magic."

The declaration had inevitably led to her checking Adrian's first essay on her. She was surprised to find how the little boy wrote on his mother with honest passion and adoration. It was long and full of complements. But the most interesting part was Adrian's depiction of his so called father - Draco Malfoy. His part of essay was very short and full of spelling errors; even Draco had been spelled with a K instead of a C. Hermione had wondered what the Slytherin's reaction would be if he ever came across Adrian's essay on his parents.

"Now that you are in the arms of your little son…" Sergeant lifted his hat with a smile that lessened his severe features, "I take your leave, Madame." He said courteously and after Hermione's approving nod he started for the apparition point.

"The Minister is doing just fine." Hermione replied in response to her son's previous query, "He sent a lot of love for my little rabbit." She took Adrian's hand in hers and started for the Château entrance. She had a lot to share with Audré about Pasteur.

"Mama, can the Minister do everything?" Adrian asked her as they stepped on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the main door.

Hermione smiled. It was funny to watch little kids think someone could be as powerful as to do everything, "Not everything, dearest, but he can do many things that you and I can't." She replied.

"Like what?" Adrian pressed the point.

Hermione shook her head. Her son has taken after his mother in terms of curiosity for surroundings. "Like he can make important laws or change the existing ones. He can take important decisions that are necessary for the witches and wizards. He can…" she would have explained it more fully had Adrian's next question not thrown her off guard.

"Mama, can he change my papa?"

Hermione was about to push open the main door when she stopped mid track and collided with it. She stared at the ornate door for a whole minute, not believing her ears.

"Mama, can he change my papa?" Adrian tugged her hand impatiently, "Can he give me Uncle Alexis?"

All her air completely knocked off her body, Hermione slowly turned and looked down at her son. Adrian's innocent features were sincere and with a heavy heart she noted, sad too.

"I have written a letter to him." The little boy took out a piece of parchment from his trouser pocket and handed it to her, totally oblivious of his mother's stunned look, "Will you give it to him next time?"

Hermione shifted her gaze to the letter. Her fingers were numb and senseless as she unfolded it and read. Adrian's large loopy handwriting stated:

_Monsieur Mini star,_

_Bonjour. _

_My name is Adrian Thomas Granger. My mama is Jean Granger. She is very brave. She works in greengots. My father is draco malfoy. He works at the ministree. But I don't like him. He is creepy. Very very much. First he tried to take me away from mama. then he lied to me. then he screemed at mama. he is very scary. I don't want him as my father. I want uncle Alecsis. He is a very good man. he made a sord for me. He loves me. I love him. my mama likes him too. You are mini star of magic. Can you please make uncle Alecsis my papa? _

_merci,_

_Adrian._

Hermione read and reread the letter several times in a row before her feet lost their power to bear her weight. She tottered a few steps and slumped on the topmost step of the stairs, still staring at the letter.

Like Adrian's previous essay, this letter to the Minister was a written portrayal of his thoughts regarding his parents. Until very recently Hermione hasn't considered her son to be emotionally as developed as to perceive that his life has changed forever. Kids, she has read in books on their psychology, were more honest and forgot more rapidly than the adults did. She had thought that, like most kids of his age, Adrian too has forgotten all about their little conversation on Alexis going to be his future father and was slowly trying to adapt to his new family: the Chombrun Malfoys. He has even shown signs of great liking for grandma Audré and her children, his favourite Uncle Julian and Aunt Lilli. But this letter, the one she was holding in her senseless fingers, was a big blow to those wrongful presumptions.

Adrian has not forgotten Hermione's words of giving him a father who would be Alexis Delacour neither has he adapted with his real father Draco Malfoy. His attitude towards him was of nothing but obligation while internally he craved to have a father he liked and could look up to. The letter was also a clear indication that her son was as secretive as his mother; he hasn't shared his thoughts regarding Draco with her verbally, evidently noticing her discomfort on the topic and hence has taken up a different path to express his true feelings: a letter to the Minister whom he regarded as powerful as to change his father.

"Is the letter alright, Mama?" Hermione heard Adrian ask her, "Did I make spelling mistakes?"

Hermione gulped. The answer was a 'yes'; that her son has made quite a few spelling mistakes starting from minister to ministry, Gringotts, screamed and last but not the least, Alexis. Had it been a different occasion, she would have sat down and corrected them all. But now it was immaterial. It was not the spelling but the underlying meaning of the letter that her son has written.

"No…" she cleared her throat to make it produce some sensible sound, "…no…it's fine." she smiled at him, "It's really really fine, dearest." she drew him closer and the little boy came to sit beside her on the stair step, "But it has a different problem." She said kindly.

"What problem?" Adrian asked her, snatching the letter and checking it with his wide grey eyes, "I wrote Bonjour, Mama. I am polite with the minister." He said, deciphering Hermione's words as lack of politeness while addressing his elders.

"It's not that, dearest." It was painful for Hermione to smile. She felt like to have grown a hundred years old in just one morning that started with gruesome discovery of her soul's betrayal, a very mind-numbing meeting session with Pasteur and a letter written by her son asking the minister to change his father. "It's just that the Minister, no matter how powerful he might be, can't change your father and give you Alexis."

"Why not?" Adrian's tender scream almost pierced Hermione's eardrums. He looked highly disappointed and furious. "He is the Minister." He emphasized the word, "You said he can do things we can't."

"Yes, yes I said that." Hermione nodded, trying not to lose her mind. She felt like banging her head on the wall and crying for being so honest to her son that it would evidently break his little and innocent dreams. "But even the Minister can't interfere into someone else's private life, little rabbit. His job is to take decision in the matter of state or country and not about me and Monsieur." She tried to be simple.

"Then who can?" Adrian seemed not very eager to let the point go, "I'll write to him." he said pouting his pink lips.

"Why? What's wrong with Monsieur?" Hermione couldn't believe that she was asking her son the question knowing very well what 'was' wrong with Draco, "I see that you have spelled his name correctly this time." She pointed out, looking at the C that has replaced the K, "You liked the persimmons he brought from Italy."

She knew it was a futile attempt to uplift the image of a man she hated with the every fiber of her being. She knew her son, like his mother, wouldn't let go of the topic so easily. Even she wouldn't have accepted a man as her father who had left her mother and tried to kidnap her. But the situations were different now. Not only Adrian was suffering internally for having Draco as his father but also he was cooking up impossible plans to get rid of him and as a mother she wasn't going to sit and watch while her only child thrashed to be free and broke down once he realized that there was no visible way out of this. He was just a little kid. What did he know of the cruelties of life? Hadn't Hermione vowed to protect him from all evils of the world and preserve his innocent heart?

"Persimmon is not creepy, Mama. Monsieur is." Adrian was very clear cut in his answer, "I don't like him. I don't want to go with him for the broom ride."

Hermione sighed internally. Among the numerous problems she has been facing recently, one was brought upon by the letter that Draco had delivered to Adrian minutes before he shouted at her on Monday night. Thanks Merlin that the little boy wasn't very accustomed to swear words and hadn't understood the 'bastard' Draco had used on that occasion. He had stared at the broken bowl of cheese and told his mother that Monsieur was 'very very very bad'.

Later that week, he had pronounced that he wasn't looking forward to the broom ride since it required his father to accompany him. Hermione had purposefully kept the topic until Draco returned from Italy and she got the opportunity to strangle him first before presenting him to Adrian to take care of the matter. But that moment never came. The cunning Slytherin has been avoiding her like a filthy coward snake. And then came the fateful night of her soul's alleged union with Draco's. What could be more humiliating for a woman to be united with her rapist?

Hermione wondered how she was going to contact Draco. Should she Floo him? Send him a Patronus or a letter? But would he reply if was deliberately avoiding her? What was he playing at actually? At one time he was following her and trying to hunt her down and at another, he was screaming at her and then avoiding her like hell. What was his motive? Was he mentally disturbed? Was she going to be stuck with a madman for the rest of her life while her son lived in resentment that he couldn't have the father he liked to have?

"Let's talk about it when Monsieur returns home." Hermione offered the most rational option to her son. She tried hard to behave like normal couples did in such situations, "I am sure we can settle this with him and you can take Uncle Julian with you as you wanted."

But before Adrian could reply a cold drawl came from behind.

"What's it that you want to settle with me, Hermione?"

It was none other than Draco Malfoy, the very man she was seeking so desperately for her answers.

Startled, Hermione whipped around and so did Adrian. They stood up and to her immense surprise he came before her, spread his arms wide and covered her body with her small form as if defending her. Draco however stood perfectly still, calm and showed no indication of losing his mask of mocked politeness any sooner. In fact he looked very different in the last of the afternoon sunlight.

To Hermione, who gave him the look of maximum hatred and fury, he looked quite pale and ill. There were dark circles under his eyes. His usual back-combed sleek blonde hair was disheveled. His attire of green shirt and grey trousers were pretty much disarrayed as if he had donned them in hurry. But it was his eyes that Hermione noticed most for she remembered them being blind in her dream.

But this afternoon, this moment that she was observing the most detested man for the first time in her life, those eyes neither appeared coveting nor cruel or leering. They were simply tired and very concerned.

As Hermione watched, they lingered on her for while before going down and resting on her son who was still standing like an iron shield before her.

"What's wrong, Adrian?" he asked him calmly, standing before the main door. He seemed to be on his way to some new hideout and collided with them instead. He however seemed to have decided not to show his discomfort in being caught so and appeared very gentle. "Why are you standing like that?" he referred to his protective posture.

"YOU WILL NOT SCREAM AT MAMA." the little boy screamed at him instead.

"I wasn't." Draco seemed taken aback but he replied nonetheless.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER."

Draco, if possible, became even paler, "I am not hurting your Mama, Adrian. I promised I won't. Ever."

"BUT YOU SCREAMED AT HER. LOUIS'S PAPA DOESN'T SCREAM AT HIS MAMA." it seemed Adrian was determined to throw all his poisons and complaints at his father this very moment, "GRANDPA GUSTAVE DOESN'T SCREAM AT GRANDMA."

At his honest and invincible logic Hermione was shocked and Draco temporarily speechless. He shook his head wearily, rubbed his face and looked up at the afternoon sky, the last of its red vestige finally disappearing into the darkness of the upcoming evening.

It was then that Hermione was struck by an impossibly good idea. Slowly but fervently, she held out the letter for Draco. She was curious to know what his reaction to this letter would be.

The man eyed it for a split second before coming forward (Adrian stood on guard of his mother) and taking it. She waited patiently as the Slytherin's grey eyes moved down the bit of parchment.

She expected him to lash put like an angry lunatic upon reading it. Hermione personally would have dug her own grave and buried herself in it in shame had her son wrote this letter on her. But the Slytherin did none. He simply folded the letter neatly, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and looked down solemnly at his furious son.

"Can we please talk before you send that letter to the Minister and he considers replacing me with your dear uncle Alexis?" His tone was very polite and patient, "Can we talk? Like a man to a man?"

"A man to a man?" Adrian immediately noticed the word Draco used to address him, "You mean I am Mama's man and you are a man?"

"No." Draco shook his head and knelt before Adrian, "We are both your Mama's man. I am her husband. You are her son." he said gently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd prefer to be a widow than have her rapist husband be her man.

"Then why did you scream at Mama?" Adrian went back to his earlier query, "I saw it."

Hermione expected the impatient Slytherin to lash out at this jibe but astonishingly he didn't. Instead he looked up at her and said, "I was planning to apologize to her for it but didn't get the opportunity. I was very busy with my work, Adrian."

Hermione couldn't be more appalled at the white lie Draco has just stated. It was universally acclaimed that he had been avoiding her after that night and now he was claiming that he had wanted to offer his apology but couldn't do so due to pressure of some work that Hermione knew were virtually non-existent. She simply arched an eyebrow at him and smirked uncharacteristically. "Indeed." She nodded, conveying that she wasn't fooled by his words.

Draco, however, had the sense to not respond and returned to Adrian. "So what do you say? Can we talk like two grown up men?"

"Two grown up men?" sensing no further danger, Adrian lowered his arms and contemplated the offer, "Okay." He tilted his head in agreement, visibly liking the idea of being called a grown up man.

"Thank you very much, Adrian." Draco smiled at him and straightened up. He even gave a polite smile to Hermione which she ignored completely. "Why don't we go inside and talk? It's pretty cold outside." He said as he handed the letter back to her and held open the door for them.

Taking a deep breath and remembering Audré's words on trying to know Draco Malfoy as a last resort to free herself from him, Hermione took Adrian's hand and proceeded to enter the Château. She knew she hated him no matter what her soul had done but she wasn't going to let that be the thorn on her son's way. Her love for Adrian was million times more than her hatred for Draco Malfoy.

•••••

Draco was lying on bed, clad in his rich green bath robe when a knock was issued on his suite door.

He didn't move. He was too tired to even blink and needed a sleep. Thus the door has been locked and he was lying on his bed.

Even for a Malfoy who was working his best, last two days had been very busy. Draco had spent the morning following recovery of Hermione's locket in implementing his plans to return it to her through Old Yves. He needed certain things for it and they have been procured. His next destination had been Muggle super shops. He was looking for Benedicks Bittermint there.

But the answer, after scouring thirty six shops in a row accompanied by Dominique had all been the same:

"Sorry, Monsieur. We don't keep foreign products. They are costlier than local ones. Besides, our customers like the French Bittermints that we usually sell."

Draco had cursed them all under his breath but moved on to the next shop in his pursuit of Hermione's favourite chocolate brand. She had wanted to eat them when she was pregnant and for want of money and display of patriotic fairness, couldn't. Now, there was no way he would rest until he found Benedicks Bittermints for her. Draco's feet had ached from all the walking but he hadn't stopped until he reached the disappointing but inevitable conclusion: Benedicks Bittermints was not available in France because they claim they have better and cheaper local products.

He had wondered if Hermione ever confided to Bill Weasley to bring them for her. Knowing her better now, the chances were next to zero. The woman detested involving others in such trivial matters as a special brand of Bittermints. But for Draco, it wasn't trivial. Everything about Hermione was extremely important to him.

Tired and beaten down, he had bade goodbye to his companion and returned home. He had enjoyed a short berating session from his mother for being careless on his health. The woman, in Draco's opinion, was becoming an enigma like Audré was. She would be cold to him for his crime and yet would worry if he didn't return home one night.

The knock came again but this time it was accompanied by a male voice.

"Draco, I know you are there. Please don't snivel in a corner."

It was Julian. Draco felt like getting up and kicking on his butt for disturbing his hard-earned peace. He decided not to reply and let Julian reap the benefit of doubt that he was asleep. Besides, why would he snivel? Just because he had locked himself up and cried his eyes out the afternoon he found Adrian didn't mean he'd do the same again?

"Draco, I know you are awake. Please open the door. It's urgent."

Draco ignored it again. He was extremely tired to even listen to his babbling.

"It's about Jean and Adrian, Draco." came Julian's urgent voice with a loud thump on his closed door, "Maman sent me because they are sitting outside. In cold."

Draco sat bolt upright.

'Hermione and Adrian were sitting outside? In cold?'

'What the…' he couldn't finish his thought as he leapt to his feet and rushed to answer the door personally this time.

He met a pretty grave looking Julian who pushed him roughly aside and entered the suite.

"May I know what are you doing here clad in this warm bathrobe when your family is freezing outside?" he demanded coolly, "Trying to think of a plan to woo Jean?"

"She is my wife, Julian." Draco warned him sternly.

"Yeah right, your wife." Julian shot back, "A wife you forced to marry you. A wife you scream at before your son. A wife you don't even meet after you return from a trip."

"I have my reasons to avoid her." Draco retorted. He was simply tired of being misunderstood all the time. "Besides, I didn't know that they are sitting out in the cold." He confessed.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't know." Julian, the ever merry man, was very angry for some mysterious reason, "Why should you know? Why should you care that your wife spent the entire evening in Pasteur's company? Why should you want to know what was in that letter that your son received? Why should you care if he doesn't want to take you for the broom ride he won?"

"Slow down." Draco's exhausted head was spinning from false allegations and new pieces of information, "Hermione went to meet Pasteur? Who escorted her there? Alexis?" he went for the first burning issue.

"Now you care, right?" Julian snapped angrily, "When you think that your wife accompanied by a man you don't like? Bloody hypocrite. Don't think I haven't noticed the filthy looks you give Alexis."

Draco would have cursed his cousin had his wand been in the vicinity. Unfortunately the infernal piece of wood was lying on his nightstand where he placed it when he took off his clothes and changed into bathrobe.

"I am not a bloody hypocrite you bloody fool!" He cried in outrage, "How could you say that? I was avoiding Hermione because I couldn't make myself to face her after I screamed at her that night."

"What an immensely clever and diplomatic move!" Julian scoffed cruelly, "For your kind information, Jean wasn't accompanied to the prison by Alexis. Sergeant took her there. Why?" he deciphered Draco's frown correctly, "That's your duty to find out. _You_ are her husband. As for my anger, I can only say that you are a complete arsehole. You don't deserve that broom ride with Adrian."

"What the fucking broom ride?" Draco cried out in exasperation, "Care to explain?"

"No. Go and find it out for yourself." Julian spat and left his suite, closing the door behind him with a loud slam.

Cursing him under his breath Draco returned to his bedroom. He rushed to his closet and ran his hand through the rows of shirts and trousers before selecting a pale green one with a grey trouser and donning them in haste. He didn't even care to comb his hair and left his suite in a hurry to find out what was wrong with the entire family and they were bringing down the house on him.

He was almost at the foyer leading to the main entrance door when he spotted Audré pacing before the large ornate door. One look at her face was enough to tell him that she was as furious as her son had been. She held a hand before him and stopped him as he proceeded to go outdoors.

"Draco, where were you last night?" her tone was icy as she greeted him with the default question about his whereabouts.

Exasperated, tired and furious Draco turned and faced his aunt.

"Aunt, I think I am grown up enough to spend a night outside home." he said evenly.

"I don't think so." Audré shook her head with the same superior authority that always unnerved Draco, "Grown up you might be but not enough to spend an entire night outside without informing your family."

"I was at Dominique's place. Working." Draco purposefully avoided the locket which was in fact residing inside his robe pocket, upstairs.

Audré shrugged carelessly, "Listen Draco, if you are not interested in your wife and son then by all means, please let them go and if you do care for them, please behave accordingly. Because it's not my job to cover up after you scream at your wife or don't return home at night."

"I never told you it's job, aunt. I was going to apologize to her."

"When actually?" Audré, for some strange reason was livid.

"Tonight." Draco supplied fervently.

"Why tonight? Why not last night?"

"Because I was busy last night. I had something important to attend to."

"Curious mind wants to know, Draco, that what was more important to you than your son and wife? Do you take their presence as granted? Do you think you can do as you like, behave as you like and they won't be able to do anything against you just because you Claimed your son and forced his mother into a marriage that it virtually unbreakable? Do you think it's my job to unite you two? Do you think she'll forgive and accept you if you imprison her in this marriage for a very long time or use her son as a tool against her? Tell me Draco, do you think Jean will bow down before you just because you are her damn _husband_?"

"Why could you think that I think so?" Draco countered. "I know she will never bow down before me just because I am her _husband_. I know she hates me and I have to work a lot to make it the other way round. And aunt, please take note that I certainly don't take them as granted. I strive to keep them with me. They are the most important people of my life. You know that very well."

"I know." Audré arched an eyebrow, "But Jean doesn't and you certainly aren't very keen to show her that she and Adrian are the most important people in your life."

"I did, aunt." Draco countered boldly, "Last Monday, I told her she looked beautiful in red and white. Do you know what she did? Asked me if wanted a long, good fuck?"

"Very well done, Jean. Excellent." Audré applauded for an imaginary Hermione, "As for you, Draco, you deserved every bit of it. It was a very insensible and poor move for a Slytherin like you to try to please a woman you raped. Don't you understand that she isn't interested in remarks that you make on her physical appearance? Do you not have an ounce of common sense? They call it the most English virtue."

Realizing his mistake, Draco remained silent. He knew from his own experience how he had felt at Lillian's presence after that awful nightmare about assaulting her.

"Listen, Draco." Audré's tone was even now, "I am warning you for the last time. Jean and Adrian will not suffer for your lawless means. If you can behave as a family man does, then try your luck with them. Otherwise, don't waste your time or energy in pursuit of a family that doesn't love you."

Draco sighed. "I am trying, aunt." he said sincerely.

"No, you are not." Audré shook her head, "Otherwise, you'd have apologized to Jean before you left for Italy or immediately after your return. Like any family guy, you would have visited them, gave your son his present, your wife her due apology and offered to take them out for a lunch on weekends. What did you do instead? You are locking yourself up in your room and avoiding her like hell. Now she might consider that you are mentally disturbed. I would've if I were in her place. That's the most rational conclusion."

Draco sighed again. His aunt was, as always, unarguably right in her points.

"Why are they sitting outside?" he asked after a while, "It's pretty cold out there."

"Not colder than the hell you have put them, Draco." Audré replied gravely, "Now go and talk to them. I am sure you have a few damnations waiting for you."

Draco wondered what her words meant. He knew Hermione would be screaming at him. He knew Adrian would be cold. These two were inevitable outcomes. Did Audré mean there was more?

The answer came as soon as he came out and stood in silence while Hermione and Adrian, sitting side by side on the topmost step of the stairs, conversed. They seemed immersed in their own topic of discussion that was evidently about him.

Draco watched them for a while, trying to discern what was causing so much stir. Hermione was clutching a paper that looked like a letter written by Adrian. As he stood there, she turned to her son and asked:

"Why? What's wrong with Monsieur? I see that you have spelled his name correctly this time. You liked the persimmons he brought from Italy."

"Persimmon is not creepy, Mama. Monsieur is." Adrian replied flat out, "I don't like him. I don't want to go with him for the broom ride."

"Let's talk about it when Monsieur returns home." Hermione seemed to try hard to control the damage Draco has caused, "I am sure we can settle this with him and you can take Uncle Julian with you as you wanted."

It was then that Draco's heart filled with a deep sense of gratitude and respect for the once-second-most-detested-person-in-the-world: Hermione Granger. He stared at her in complete awe.

What a wonderful lady she was to speak on behalf of a man whom she hated? How incredibly brave and kind hearted she should be to push aside her animosity for her rapist and try to persuade their son? It was that tender moment of Saturday afternoon that Draco discovered Hermione in a new light.

Not only Hermione Jean Granger was an amazing mother, an innocent woman and a beautiful lady, she also harboured underneath it, a kind heart, a good conscience and very well organized mind. Never did she appear to lose control of her temper while discussing Draco with Adrian nor did she attempt to lie to him to hide her discomfort about the topic. She was gracefully honest and beautifully intelligent. Draco wondered why he never noticed it before?

But wasn't he always ignorant? Hasn't he blamed Hermione for being horrible to him when he tried to be civil with her? Hasn't he pined that he wasn't being appreciated enough? Now he understood how very wrong he was.

How could someone appreciate a man who had raped her and married her forcibly by taking away her only son? How could someone not be horrible with a man who has taken away her last chance of happiness with a man she loved? How could anyone be anything but horrible with him? Could he be that much forgiving? Could he be so kind?

The answer, Draco himself knew was a big 'no'. He knew he wouldn't have forgiven his rapist. He knew he couldn't have settled down with a man who has taken away his everything. He knew he was neither that kind nor that much forgiving.

But Hermione was. True that she has stated that she would never forgive him but she has also striven to appear civil before their son. Wasn't that a wonderment on its own?

His aunt was right. He should have apologized to her and not ran to Italy to hide his face. That was what a man should be like: caring and honest and certainly not the complaining and sniveling kind.

He remembered the dream he had when in peril of hid soul being sucked out. Hermione was his bride in that dream and he had kissed the hem of her robe. Listening to her talk to their son, he felt she truly deserved it. He should kiss the hem of her black and blue dress for her immense kindness and generosity.

"What's it that you want to settle with me, Hermione?" Draco couldn't contain anymore and asked her. Why should she pay the price of his misbehaviour?

At his words both Hermione and Adrian whipped around and leapt to their feet. To his immense surprise, the little boy came before his mother, spread his little arms wide and stood like a Knight protecting his Fair Maiden.

"What's wrong, Adrian?" he asked him calmly, though he had a very clear idea as to what was wrong. He was wrong in the entire scenario. "Why are you standing like that?" he elaborated the question this time.

"YOU WILL NOT SCREAM AT MAMA." the little boy screamed at him and his speculations came true.

"I wasn't." Draco, slightly astonished at his bravery, confessed.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER." the boy commanded him boldly. He seemed ready to strike him if he showed any such indication.

Draco kicked himself mentally. "I am not hurting your Mama, Adrian. I promised I won't. Ever." He said as gently as possible.

"BUT YOU SCREAMED AT HER. LOUIS'S PAPA DOESN'T SCREAM AT HIS MAMA." Adrian wouldn't let go of the topic no matter how hard Draco tried, "GRANDPA GUSTAVE DOESN'T SCREAM AT GRANDMA."

'Point taken.' Draco thought ruefully. He felt like a stupid to not have noticed how he idolized his grandpa Gustave. He shook his head wearily, rubbed his face and looked up at the afternoon sky. The glow in western sky was slowly receding, like the cloud that had been overhanging and impairing his judgments.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Hermione was offering him the same letter she was reading moments before he came in. He eyed it for a split second, wondering what the contents might be before coming forward and taking it. She stood there with Adrian as he read.

_Monsieur Mini star,_

_Bonjour. _

_My name is Adrian Thomas Granger. My mama is Jean Granger. She is very brave. She works in greengots. My father is draco malfoy. He works at the ministree. But I don't like him. He is creepy. Very very much. First he tried to take me away from mama. then he lied to me. then he screemed at mama. he is very scary. I don't want him as my father. I want uncle Alecsis. He is a very good man. he made a sord for me. He loves me. I love him. my mama likes him too. You are mini star of magic. Can you please make uncle Alecsis my papa? _

_merci,_

_Adrian._

Draco's mouth was dry and filled with a bitter taste as he finished reading the letter. Even breathing became difficult as he realized his son preferred his uncle Alexis over his biological father.

He wanted to scream in agony, voice the excruciating pain he felt inside for being humiliated and compared so. He felt like shaking Adrian violently and making him see that he loved him more than Alexis ever could. But he did none. He was wiser now. He knew such conducts could bring nothing but more negativity in their already strained relationship. He simply folded the letter neatly, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and looked down solemnly at his furious son.

"Can we please talk before you send that letter to the Minister and he considers replacing me with your dear uncle Alexis?" His tone was unrecognizably polite and patient, "Can we talk? Like a man to a man?"

"A man to a man?" Adrian immediately took notice of the word Draco used to address him, "You mean I am Mama's man and you are a man?"

"No." Draco shook his head and knelt before his son. He was so small and yet so protective of his mother. It reminded him of his own love for his mother, Narcissa. "We are both your Mama's man. I am her husband. You are her son." he said gently.

"Then why did you scream at Mama?" Adrian asked immediately, "I saw it." he said firmly.

Waves after waves of impossible explanation popped up inside Draco's head, each farfetched than the previous. He was angry. He was frustrated. He needed respite and so on. But they were all lies and he wasn't going the same mistake twice. "I was planning to apologize to her for that but didn't get the opportunity. I was very busy with my work, Adrian." he replied truthfully and looked up at Hermione.

In response, she simply arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. Smirking was something that Draco thought only suited him and the Malfoys to convey that they were superior. But Hermione's smirk, even though very uncharacteristic, was as innocent as her other features, notably her eyes. "Indeed." She nodded, conveying very well that she wasn't fooled by his words.

Draco opted not to respond and returned to Adrian. "So what do you say? Can we talk like two grown up men?" he asked him again.

"Two grown up men?" Adrian lowered his arms and considered the offer, "Okay." He tilted his head in agreement. He seemed to like the idea of being called a grown up man.

"Thank you very much, Adrian." Draco smiled at him and straightened up. He even gave a polite smile to Hermione and as always she ignored it completely. But Draco didn't mind now. He knew she would ignore him for a while until he proved himself worthy of her attention or kindness. "Why don't we go inside and talk? It's pretty cold outside." He walked to the door and held it open for them.

He noticed how Hermione sighed and with a glare that wasn't hiding her true feelings for him she took Adrian's little hand and walked in.

Draco took them to the only place he could think of: Audré's parlour. The place was mysteriously deserted now, as if the elderly woman had perceived it too well that he would be bringing his wife and son there and left it only for their use. He followed them in silently and took his seat opposite the double sofa Hermione and Adrian occupied.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Hermione was giving him a very calm look and Adrian the same but expectant and curious one. Draco wondered where and how to begin the man-to-man discussion.

"So, how have you been while I was gone?" he started really gentle and slow, as if it was a normal conversation. "Did you go to school and do your homeworks?"

Adrian nodded. He seemed to be waiting for something more serious then homeworks and school.

"Very good." Draco didn't know what else to ask next. He just couldn't jump into the topic of that letter without prior warning. "So…ah…your uncle Julian told me about some broom ride. What's it all about?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

This time, Adrian seemed pretty eager to continue the conversation. He took out a letter, the same one he had parceled to him as an origami, and offered it to him.

Draco took it silently and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Master Adrian,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have won the second prize for your costume as Creepy Carrot in the Hallowe'en special Fancy Dress Party that was held on 31__st__ October. Since you were not available personally to receive it on that day, we are forwarding it to your legal guardian, Monsieur Draco Malfoy._

Draco remembered how his son had stormed out of the Trick and Treat festival upon revelation that his father had lied to him about conception of babies. The prize giving ceremony must have taken place afterwards. He continued with the letter:

_Your reward will be a one hour broom ride on one of the most anticipated and high profile broomsticks of the year and next, the Aeromate Supreme. Please visit their office on Sunday, 7__th__ November to claim your ride. Also don't forget to take your parents. Note that at least one of them should be eligible to control a high speed broomstick or else you'll be provided with a professional rider for the sake of your safety._

_Yours sincerely,_

Unable to read anymore, Draco looked up from the letter. The reason for behind Hermione's words of waiting for Draco to decide it and Julian's words of him not deserving the ride was slowly making sense now.

His only son has won a broom ride and was required to take his parents in order to claim it. But instead of taking his father, he was planning to take his uncle because his father was, in his eyes, a creepy man. He has further damaged the situation by screaming at his mother and not showing up for an entire day after his return.

Draco didn't know how long he held the letter in his senseless fingers and stared at son in disbelief. His heart, if possible, shattered into million pieces and he felt his breath was hitching inside his chest. It was even more humiliating than the letter to Minister for now he was being compared not to an outsider but to his own cousin: Julian de Chombrun Malfoy.

But for the purpose of conversation he ignored it. He wanted it to come from Adrian's own lips that he didn't want his father to accompany him. "It's alright." He said, trying hard to conceal his extreme despair, "I'll go whenever you ask me."

But Adrian, as it was anticipated, shook his head. "No." he said, "I don't want you to go with us. I want Uncle Julian." He said plainly.

Draco knew it was coming but even with that he couldn't take the blow of being humiliated so. Adrian's features, he noted, was innocent and with no indication of malice in it. But he was too stunned to answer until Adrian asked him the same question three times in a row.

"Monsieur, can I take Uncle Julian?"

"Monsieur, can I?"

"Monsieur, it is alright?"

No, it wasn't alright. Why should Julian accompany Adrian when he had a father who was a Seeker from age twelve?

"May I know why?" Draco asked, finally regaining his voice, "Can you please explain it to me, son?"

"I can." Adrian nodded. He was as brave as he was when he stood before his mother to protect her. "I like Uncle Julian. He is a good flyer." He piped.

"I am also a good flyer." Draco supplied calmly. His insides were burning now but he opted not to show it. It wasn't Adrian's fault that he disliked his father; it was Draco's fault.

"But you are creepy." Adrian was so innocently honest that Draco couldn't be angry with him for it.

"Creepy?" Draco repeated after him, "I am not a carrot, Adrian." he smiled with painstaking difficulty.

"No. It's not that." Adrian protested, "I know you are not a carrot." He stated.

"Then please explain why you call me creepy." Draco asked with all the patience he had as a Malfoy. He knew the answer would be equally heart breaking but it was better out than in.

Adrian looked up at his stony faced mother who was giving Draco the most curious of glances. "Mama you tell him." he bade her.

Upon his words, Hermione locked her brilliant brown pair with Draco's and said. "My son doesn't understand you. According to him, you come suddenly and leave suddenly. Without any warnings. You also apologize in one moment and scream on the next. He can't correlate it with most well brought up men he has seen like father Gustave or Alexis or Julian. Therefore, he thinks you are creepy."

Draco hung on to her every word as if his life depended on it. As she finished explaining he realized with a heavy heart that the son was right.

It was plain and simple as water: His son didn't understand him and he had every reason not to.

Draco cursed himself mentally. What was he thinking of achieving by apparently screaming at his wife moments after apologizing to their son? How were they supposed to understand that he had screamed at his demon and not them? There was no one around other than them three.

"I…understand completely…" he said after a while, slowly taking in the truth and trying to formulate a way out this mess, "Your Mama is right. I am creepy." He admitted honestly.

"Very much." Adrian added nonchalantly, "Monsieur, can I take Uncle Julian now?" he asked again.

Draco contemplated the question. "Well, what did Uncle Julian say? Did you ask him about it?" he asked but prayed internally that such might not be the case.

"I did. When he took me for a ride." Draco heart sank at Adrian's reply, "He said you have to give to him permission.

Draco thanked his cousin for his great prudence and glanced at Hermione for support. Her words acted like magic on Adrian. Hadn't she been trying to persuade him to come off his letter? If she really wanted to help, now was the best moment.

But she sat there; stony faced and impassive; not moving a muscle.

That meant he was on his own in this battle of proving himself. Draco took a deep breath and decided to probe the second issue: Adrian's letter to the minister asking for a better father.

"Adrian, my son…" he emphasized on the last two words carefully, "I know you are very intelligent, just like your Mama is." he referred to Hermione for he knew the boy like it most, "I know you'll understand what I am about to tell you." He said solemnly and took another deep breath.

"When I was young…" Draco started and paused, looking for an appropriate word, "…when I was as old as you are now, Adrian, my dear son, I had a father. He is your late grandpa Lucius Malfoy. I loved him and he loved me. I looked up to him. He was my first hero…until very recently when I realized…I was wrong…" he gulped. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart to admit that he no longer idolized the man who was his mentor in Malfoy etiquette for more than two decades, "Now I feel alone…I understand how it feels like not to have a father you liked…I feel for you my son…" he placed a solemn hand on his heart, "I sincerely do."

Adrian's innocent eyes widened in curiosity and Hermione's simply narrowed in suspicion.

"Your grandpa Lucius wasn't a bad man. He loved his family. He took care of me and your grandma Narcissa. He tried to bring me up according to the Malfoy traditions and I, too wanted to follow them because I was eager to uplift my family name. Now that I look back, I see where his mistakes were. I understand why I became the man I am today. I man whose only son doesn't like him and writes to the minister of magic to change him."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Monsieur." Adrian piped looking disturbed that his actions has caused someone great pain, "I just don't like you. So I told him the truth."

Draco didn't know if someone's honest confession has touched him ever so truly. What a wonderful little boy Hermione has raised who didn't like hurting even those whom he disliked. He felt a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with the sadness he felt inside.

"No, it's okay." He said after a while, "I mean I need to know what's wrong with me and your truth will help me to find it." he smiled warmly at the little boy, "As I was saying Adrian, my father and your grandpa wasn't a bad man. But like every human being he had certain shortcomings. He was pretty rigid in his manners. You know what rigid means?" he asked Adrian who shook his head, "It means you don't like new ideas or when you are a very strong follower of certain rules. Like I was taught that purebloods are the best and Muggleborns like your Mama are not good witches or wizards."

"That's not true." Adrian shook his head vehemently, "Mama is the best." He proclaimed firmly and hugged his mother fondly.

"Yes, she is the best." Draco admitted not out of grudge or jealousy but admiringly, "But I was taught they are not. And that's what we call being rigid." He explained to his young son, "He was also pretty vindictive. I am sure you don't know what vindictive means." He said and Adrian nodded, "It means that if someone hurts you, then you do something to hurt him back."

"But that's wrong." Adrian protested violently, "Grandpa sounds like Pierre. He tore my favourite book."

"Yes, I know he tore your book." Draco nodded, "I know how you felt. I saw it." he sighed thinking how his father's image was being tarnished before his son, "Growing up under your grandpa, Adrian, I became quite like him: rigid and vindictive. I didn't even know that I had an uncle in France. Father never told me."

"Why?" Adrian seemed completely immersed in Draco's honest confession.

Draco wondered if he should stop now and save the last of his father's grand image.

"He didn't like him." he replied at last, "Grandpa Morpheus was open minded and very kind, complete opposite to grandpa Lucius. Father thought if I come to know Uncle Morpheus, I'll be more like him. So he never told me about him."

"Very bad." Adrian commented disapprovingly.

"Now that I see my cousins, your uncle Julian and aunt Lilli, I feel how very deprived I am." Draco continued as long as his courage supported him, "I feel if I had a father like Uncle Morpheus, I could've been like Julian – open hearted and kind. That's why I said, dear son, I know how you feel. I know how it feels to want to have a different father."

Adrian was silent this time. His mother, on the other hand, was giving Draco a very intense gaze.

"Like every man, Adrian, I also dreamt to be an ideal father for my children. But I never had the good fortune to become one, son. I had three children from my first marriage…all were boys. The eldest one was Scorpius. He was two when he died." Draco licked his dry lips to moisten them. It always broke his heart to speak of them as if someone was sprinkling raw salt on his open wounds. "My other sons died too. The youngest one wasn't even born. He died in his mother's womb. My wife…" his voice failed him and he closed his eyes to combat the excruciating bout of pain he felt whenever he talked of Astoria, "…also died. I never had the opportunity to become… a father…until I met you, son…"

Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out to convey what he felt inside. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, trying hard to beat down the despair and helplessness.

"You are right. I am very creepy. I apologize and I scream. I lie to you. I even hurt your Mama once. I am not like the men you have met. But despite everything, Adrian, I want to be a good father. I don't want to be a rigid man anymore. I want to be open minded as Uncle Julian is…as Grandpa Morpheus was. I want to be the father you dream of. But for that I need to be a father first. I need to have a son like you to teach me."

"Your sons died?" Adrian asked. He was almost tearful now.

Draco nodded sadly.

"I am sorry." His son said suddenly, "I don't like it when people die. It's… very… sad." He shook his head.

Draco left his seat, walked over to his son and knelt down before him. He looked up at the features that were his own except for they were angelic and innocent.

"Adrian…" his voice was broken like his heart as he spoke, "I know you don't like me…I know you…like Alexis more…I know you want a good papa…like your friend Louis has…I can't stop you from sending that letter to the Minister…I can't ask you love me…all I can ask you is please not to take away my only son from me…please…I beg you…I…I want to be a good father…I do…I just don't know how…can you please help me be one?" he pleaded most ardently.

Adrian's grey orbs were fixed on Draco's when he nodded silently.

"Okay." He piped a moment later, "You can. Grandpa says to be kind with everyone."

"Thank you." Draco was crying and smiling at the same time. His son's heart was so wonderfully tender and good. He promised to himself to help him keep it that way; always. "Thank you very much, Adrian."

"Now can I take Uncle Julian?" Adrian asked unexpectedly. He seemed unconvinced about Draco's flying ability.

"You can, of course you want to." Draco nodded cautiously, "But if you are thinking that I am creepy and I'll throw you off the broom than please try to remember what happened during the Quidditch match that you attended with your Mama." he glanced at Hermione who was frowning deeply at him, "I saved you from that stupid Seeker who thought your golden balloon was the Golden Snitch and was going to land on you instead."

"Did you?" Adrian seemed astonished.

Draco nodded solemnly, "Your Mama knows. Ask her."

Adrian looked up at Hermione. "Mama, did he save me?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

Hermione nodded silently.

Adrian turned to Draco, seemingly convinced now.

"Okay. You can come with me." he said and Draco was relieved beyond measure, "But promise me that you'll not be creepy. Okay?"

"Okay." Draco tilted his head, mirroring Adrian's signature move, "Now can we shake hands? Like new friends?"

Adrian looked up at his mother for approval who nodded curtly. Then he extended his little right hand and taking it, Draco shook it with a genuine smile.

Adrian's small hand was amazingly warm against his big and cold one. He longed to hold onto it for the rest of his life.

"Can I go now?" Adrian asked him as they withdrew their hands.

"No, wait." Draco remembered Audré's words, "I need to apologize to your Mama." He shifted his attention to the woman sitting beside Adrian. She had been silent all throughout the ordeal, "Hermione, I am very sorry for my misconduct. I shouldn't have screamed at you. Actually, I didn't scream at you but still I apologize. Please forgive me."

"If it wasn't me, Malfoy, who was it that you screamed at?" Hermione asked him coolly.

Draco wondered if he should tell her the truth.

'Go on, Draco, tell her that you screamed at me.' the taunting voice was back and taunting him even more mercilessly this time, 'I am sure your favourite Mudblood will be delighted to learn that her rapist husband is a lunatic too.'

"Sometimes, when I am very vulnerable or stressed, a part of me tells me to do awful and cruel things to relieve it." Draco started solemnly, "I was very stressed that night and after…you told me…" he paused and gave her a warning look to convey the adult words Hermione had used, "…that part of me told me to do some awful things. It was horrible and I lost control…and screamed at him and you thought it was you."

The look Hermione gave him was enough to tell that she didn't believe him a jot.

"Indeed." She nodded and stood up to leave but Draco stopped her again.

"Hermione, I apologized." He reminded her, waiting for an answer.

"Since it wasn't me you screamed at, Malfoy, I have no authority to forgive you." she said with an indignant smile, "Now if you would please excuse me and my son. I really am very tired."

"One moment." They were almost at the parlour door when Draco remembered it, "Can you please be kind Hermione and wait here for a minute while I go and bring something?"

"What?" she turned and asked.

"You'll see in a bit." Draco said and without giving her another moment's notice ran for his suite. Once there, he took out the Cornicello from the topmost drawer of his nightstand and the chocolate truffles before returning to Audré's parlour as fast as he could.

He was relieved to see them waiting for him there. "I brought it for you, Adrian." he handed the little boy his truffles which he took with wide eyes. He then turned to his mother, "I forgot to give your Mama her present."

"My present?" Hermione's voice was cold and stunned.

"Yeah. Here it is." Draco presented her with a small square box of velvet, "It's for you."

Hermione blinked thrice before taking the box from Draco's offering hand. She opened it while Adrian's tiptoed to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

Draco, his spirit slightly elevated now, waited for her reaction.

"Mama, what is it?" Adrian piped curiously.

"A Cornicello." Hermione whispered after a minute. She seemed undecided whether to accept or reject it.

"A genuine one." Draco supplied hopefully, "Not the fake ones they sell in streets of Diagon Alley and claim that it's Italian."

"Mama, what is it?" Adrian tugged Hermione's sleeve impatiently, "I can't see."

"It's called a Cornicello." Hermione sighed and handed him the box. "A kind of Italian amulet. It claims to protect one against the evil eyes."

"Evil eyes?" Adrian repeated after Hermione as he examined the contents of the box. "What is evil eye?"

"Evil eye is something that can cause great harm." Draco explained to him, "Your Mama is the Chief Curse Breaker, Adrian. She deals with curses every day. There are chances that she might be harmed. So I brought it especially for her to protect her from evil eyes and curses."

"Merci, Monsieur." It seemed that Adrian has accepted the gift on his mother's behalf. For the first time, he appeared quite glad for Draco's thoughtfulness, "Mama, I want you to put it on." He held out the box for her.

"What?" both Draco and Hermione spluttered in unison.

"Yes." Adrian affirmed with an obvious look, "Monsieur said it'll protect you from harm. You said it works. If it protects you then you must put it on. You work with the goblins."

Draco was positively delighted beyond any sort of measurement. He hadn't expected that Adrian would act as a catalyst in such a delicate situation.

"Yeah, Hermione, I think you should put it on immediately." he nodded vigorously and supported his son's genuine cause.

The look Hermione gave him as lethal as the basilisk's stare. Under it, Draco half expected her to throw the box away or worse throw it on his face before stalking away with Adrian. But she did none. She sighed deeply, lowered her body and looked at her son.

"Okay, my love, Mama will put it on. Why don't you put it around her neck? Hm?" she gave him a smile that Draco knew for sure was causing her great effort.

"Okay!" Adrian exclaimed happily and removed the amulet from the box. Hermione waited patiently as he encircled the chain around her neck, fixed the tiny clasp and positioned the horn shaped locket in the centre of her bosom.

"My Mama is safe now." He declared happily, as if she had been in imminent danger until that point.

"Mama is always safe when her son is around to take care of her." Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "Adrian, why don't you return to our room and check on Peter while I finish a little chat with Monsieur?" she straightened up and offered charmingly.

"You sure?" Adrian, despite accepting Draco's gift, seemed skeptic.

"Of course I am, little rabbit." Hermione nodded firmly, "Now you go. I'll be there in five minutes. Okay?"

With his signature okay and head tilt, Adrian left them on the foyer. Draco, who had been watching their pair, knew Hermione was waiting for a private moment to retort back, something she had been unable to do before their son. He was even ready to accept it but surprisingly, it never came. Hermione simply stared at him and asked:

"Where were you last night, Malfoy?"

Draco was taken aback. "Pardon?" He wasn't expecting her to question him on his whereabouts.

"I asked, where were you last night?" Hermione repeated her query even more firmly this time.

Draco considered it before replying it in a manner that would clear all her suspicions.

"I assure you, Hermione, I didn't spent it in a brothel, in the arms of a prostitute." He said solemnly.

He expected her to be satisfied with the answer but she wasn't. Her features became colder as she said, "I regard a prostitute higher than a rapist, Malfoy." She said icily.

Draco digested the horrible insult and remained calm. "I was at one of my peer's home, trying to catch up with my studies." he lied as minimum as he could.

"Indeed." Hermione nodded disdainfully, "I don't how true that statement is, Malfoy, but I must admit that I am pretty impressed by that marvelous melodrama you showcased before my son." she applauded mockingly, "Who would believe that you resent Lucius Malfoy as your father? Especially, after that special empty threat that you used to boast. What was that?" she asked him, "Aha! Yes! 'Wait till my father hears about it.'" she quoted his famous dialogue, "But let me clear several things here, Malfoy. You can't fool my son for very long with your crocodile tears. Your real colour is bound to show itself some times. Also, take kind note that I accepted this bloody Cornicello…" she pulled the chain and brought the tiny locket before Draco's eyes, "…because my son asked me to. For me, no eye on Earth is more evil than yours and this amulet can never protect me from your filthy presence." She said dismissively.

"Hermione, I…" Draco started but without giving him a chance to continue, she simply stalked off with a huff. He kept watching her retreating form for a while until in disappeared round a corner and then slumped against the nearest wall.

Draco tilted his head backward and closed his eyes. He was damn tired. No, he was exhausted. He stood there like a statue, letting the exhaustion finally engulf him until he thought he could fight its spell no more.

•••••

Night has fallen in Courpalay and in Château de la Grange-Bléneau but not in the eyes of two women: Audré and Hermione. She sat on the floor of her sitting room resting her head on Audré's lap as she gently stroked her hair. With a thousand words swarming inside her head and trying to burst out, she remained silent. She was too tired to talk. Audré too realizing her quietude hadn't prompted to break it.

They sat in perfect stillness, Audré stroking Hermione's curls like a musician plays her harp in graceful serenade. Her touch, as always, brought the same comfort and warmth that her mother's used to bring.

"When I was in my sixth year, aunt," Hermione started abruptly, "…the same year Voldemort came out of his hiding and professor Dumbledore died, you couldn't open the morning issue of Daily Prophet without at least one news of Muggle killings or Dementor attack in it. Such a horrible time it was. Panic… chaos… death everywhere. It was perhaps the darkest of all my school years and I was petrified by a Basilisk when I was in my second." She paused, "But even in such a state of despair I never forgot to laugh, never forgot to be what I am."

"I remember one such occasion. We were all sitting in Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I. You know Ginny? She is Ron's sister and Harry's wife. She was telling us how a girl named Romilda Vane asked her about Harry's tattoo. Romilda had heard that Harry had a Hippogriff tattoo on his chest and asked Ginny, Harry's then girlfriend about it. Ginny being Ginny told her that it was a Hungarian Horntail, something much more macho. Ron and I had roared in laughter despite the fact that there were news of at three Dementor attacks that day. Can you imagine aunt, three Dementor attacks and we were laughing over Harry's dragon tattoo?"

Audré didn't reply. She silently massaged Hermione's scalp, conveying to her that she was listening.

"Now there is no Dementor attacks every day, no Voldemort to get rid of, no Death Eaters and no thought of imminent death or uncertain future, aunt. But still I feel I can't laugh like I did before, I can't be what I was. That one incident, that one moment in Malfoy Manor changed me and my life forever. I can no longer find the old Hermione in me: the bossy, happy and caring Hermione, the bookish Hermione, the logical Hermione. When I look at myself in the mirror, I see a broken version of her and I don't recognize her. This isn't me, aunt, but I can't make her to be my old self. It seems as if the old Hermione is dead and the new Hermione is nothing but a demented version of her."

"How is it possible aunt that my soul could forgive someone who shattered and damaged her beyond any sort of repair? How is it possible that my soul forgave Malfoy and bonded with him? Should it not recognize the scars he left on my body and soul? Shouldn't it prevent this so- called spiritual consummation?"

She heard Audré sigh deeply. She continued stroking her curls ever so gently when she replied.

"I don't have much knowledge on human souls, Jean but from my experience in working with actual human beings I can tell you that souls, no matter how damaged it might appear, prevail and persist. I don't know why your soul bonded with its partner. That question still remains to be answered and it's you who should seek it out, Jean. But I can tell you the story of a brave woman I met. Her name was Beau. Beau Öhler."

"My family, the Chombruns I mean, might be purebloods but we have several Muggle relatives mostly through marriage relations. One of them is the Lasteyrie family. They were pretty prominent noblemen in French Muggle society. My papa bought this Château from Louis de Lasteyrie. Since its establishment in 13th century Grange-Bléneau had been under several Muggle owners. Even today our neighbours take us as an eccentric rich Muggle family. The Chombruns run quite a few charities in Muggle world. Papa started it and I look over them now. It was through this charity work that I came across Beau Öhler."

"Every year, we contribute a reasonable amount to a safe house for abused women. Most of the inhabitants there were abused at a point of their lives. Some at home. By their husbands. Some by strangers. Some when they were very young. One such was Beau Öhler."

"Beau's parents died when she was very young. She was brought up by her grandmother. They were very poor and being the only able person in the family, Beau's grandmother had to go outside to earn the bread of the little family she had. Beau was left alone in their home. It was then that some monsters under the guise of human skin used to come and exploit her."

"Beau was very young, five or six maybe when it started. At first she didn't understand it. They used to tell her it was game and she should be a good girl throughout the ordeal. She obeyed most of the time for she didn't know what it was. But as she grew up and started realizing what had happened to her, she became highly conscious. At first she blamed herself for letting it happen. She had no one to confide to. Her grandmother was a good woman but not very friendly. The exploits continued. She couldn't tell anyone. Eventually she became pregnant. The monster was no one but her distant uncle."

"Fed up and scared to death, Beau left her home. She was only fourteen at that time. She was with a child and hungry. After spending three days in the streets of Paris she decided to be what she thought she born to be. Socially we call them prostitutes. A more formal term is escort girl."

"Beau spent nearly twenty years in the arms of various men, giving them pleasure in exchange of money for her son. Yes, she had given birth to a boy. She was raped several times by pimps. Stabbed even. Thirteen times. I saw the scars, Jean. But even with everything she wasn't ready to let go of her profession. She used to think no one would accept her. Who'd marry a woman who was a prostitute once? Who'd give her a decent job? It was not until one night that she was fatally injured and left on a pavement by one of her drunken customers that she finally came into her senses."

"The early morning pedestrians found her and took her to a hospital. They took her in first but when they realized from her attire that she was a prostitute, she was denied treatment. The police came and recognized her. He said she was a hooker and got what she deserved. They left her almost dying outside the Muggle E . R ."

"She was crying and thinking of her son when the hospital shift finally changed and a doctor attended to her. Her wounds were treated and she was referred to the Muggle safe house we run: the Dreamcatcher."

"Dreamcatchers were originally designed by the native Americans. It's a mesh of horse hair decorated with feathers. It is believed that it gives the owner good dreams. Morpheus had found about it and named the safe house. He even had a wonderful Englishwoman run the place. Beau came there to live and find herself."

"She stayed there for almost three years. We had arranged through the safe house to give money for her son. He was studying in a Muggle boarding school. At first, Beau wouldn't talk to anyone about her. I met her one fine morning when I was visiting the place with Morpheus. She was sitting alone in the vast garden. Somehow she caught my eyes. I went to her and smiled. For some strange reason she smiled back."

"She talked her heart out that day. Told me everything. Maybe it's easy to talk to a stranger knowing he or she doesn't know you personally. I listened to her, Jean; didn't interrupt her even for once. After that I kept going back to visit her only; only to listen to her; listen to her dreams; her nightmares; her fears. She kept talking until there was nothing left. Then she started talking about life; her new dream to raise her son as a gentleman and help girls who were being exploited. She left Dreamcatcher with those dreams."

"Today Beau works with abused women and tries to make their lives better. She never thought she could do it but she even found a kind man who was interested in her and not in her past. They got married and are quite happy with her son."

"The whole point of telling you such a long story is, dear Jean, that life never stops after one wrong move or one horrible occurrence. Women's lives, especially, are larger and bolder than that. They stand up no matter what happens. Like Beau did. She went through a lot and yet she dreamed of a better future. You went through a lot too, Jean, but that doesn't mean your hopes of a better life are over."

"I know you are married to a man who tortured you violently. I know you had to let go of everything you had to have Adrian. I know you sacrificed your love for a man to save your son from Draco. I am not underestimating your sacrifices. I am just telling that there is still hope. That you can still laugh like you did in your sixth year. That you can get back everything that you have lost. All you need is to hold on to that dream. You can't let it go. Not now. Not when you are almost there."

"Almost where?" Hermione asked. She was mixed feelings now: grateful that she wasn't born as Beau Öhler, sad that many young girls were still abused, bitter when she remembered Vincent and scared that her soul was betraying her.

"You are on your way to healing, Jean." Audré replied, "The reason Beau couldn't go back to a normal life was she wasn't prepared for it. She wasn't healed. But after living in Dreamcatcher for three years most of her physical and spiritual wounds healed. The once introvert woman could finally go and get her life back. Now look at yourself. In just two monthes of your marriage with Draco, you conquered your six year old fear of him. Now you dare to challenge him; talk to him with eye on eye. If Beau's soul can heal, Jean, why can't yours? Do you consider Draco's presence as an impediment? I should think not. It's actually helping you to release that anger you were holding for him, the hatred you had reserved only for him. If you ask me, he's acting as a catalyst here. Had it not been for him, Jean, the poison in you wouldn't have found their way out."

Hermione considered Audré's words. They were true in a sense that her fears for Draco have diminished and she could be in his presence without flinching.

"Do you mean that if I remain like this my heart will be healed, I'll forget my hatred and fall in love with him?" she enquired for the most logical outcome.

"No." Audré shook her head, "That I can't believe to happen, Jean. Ever. There can be no love between a rapist and his victim. No. But Draco's presence is somehow helping you let go of all those old poisons you have. Maybe, he came in your life only to do this. To relieve you unbeknownst to himself. And maybe by the time, you reach a decision on him you'll be over your traumas. You can live the life you lived once; be what you were."

Hermione wondered if it were ever possible. But then again she did feel better every time she threw insults at Draco's pale pointed face.

"Malfoy gave me a Cornicello, aunt." she pulled the thin metal chain and brought out the horn shaped locket that was inside the depth of her nightdress. She didn't particularly feel like showing it to anyone. "He said it'll protect me from evil eyes. Adrian heard it and asked me to put it on. The kid doesn't understand that the biggest evil eye I have is none but Malfoy, the man who gave me that amulet." she sighed, "I had no option but to take it. I couldn't break Adrian's heart, aunt. Besides, we are supposed to act like a normal couple before him. But I can't get over the feeling of taking something from him." she said ruefully.

"It's alright, Jean." Audré smiled kindly, "That's just an amulet. You can take it off anytime you like."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. At least not tomorrow or next week. Adrian will notice. But do you think, aunt, that by accepting this bloody Cornicello, he is accepting Malfoy as his father too?"

"I doubt it." Audré replied solemnly, "Adrian is your man, your son through and through, Jean. He took the amulet because he thinks it'll protect his beloved mother. He's just a kid who has very straight believes. He doesn't see the world in the shades of grey as we see it, Jean. He sees it as black and white. You are a white person, a good person for him. Draco is the black person, the man who left his Mama. But now the man asks for a second chance and Adrian being the kind kid he is, he gave it to him. There is no reason to feel insecured. He'll always be your son, Jean."

Hermione sighed. Which woman would want her rapist to be the father of her only child? She had wanted Draco to Adrian's trophy father, not an actual one.

"Malfoy said something very strange today." She said after a while, "He said he saw it when Pierre tore Adrian's book."

"Did he?" Audré's tone was suddenly grave.

"Yes. He did." Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "He said, he knows how Adrian felt. He said he saw it. I don't know it meant by it. Sounds more like he was there when Pierre tore Adrian's drawing book. But it can be something else. What I don't understand is how he could be there? Was he following Adrian round the clock?"

"I don't know, Jean." Audré shrugged casually, "Draco, those days wasn't very easy to handle. Still now, he isn't. But he was very secretive about Adrian. Wouldn't tell me anything about him. I told you how I had to hypnotize him to make him tell me what his plans were."

Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, "Do you think it is somehow related to his claim of destroying Rochés?" she didn't know she was asking it. The possibility was extremely absurd. "But why would he destroy Rochés just because Pierre tore Adrian's book? I mean it's so…" she rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Jean, don't take stress." Audré gently patted on her shoulder, "I told you that the truth, whatever it is, is still with Draco and you'll find all your answers eventually."

"I guess, I'll." Hermione hoped, "But aunt, you never told me what your plan is. How do you think you can get me that divorce?"

"That I can't tell you right now, Jean." Audré smiled mysteriously, "I assure you that I _do_ have a plan but I want you to be unbiased in your observation of Draco. I know it's very difficult considering what he did to you but it's not impossible." She checked the clock, "It's almost three o'clock now, dear. I think you should go to bed."

Hermione knew she should but the question whether she could do it.

There had been very few nights in her life that she feared to go to sleep and Saturday night was one of them. She had eyed the freshly made bed and wondered if she could spend the night reading a book. Ironically, it felt almost like the night after she was raped. That night, she couldn't go to sleep for the fear of nightmares and had lain awake, glancing at Luna's sleeping form. Malfoy's face kept looming out of darkness once a while and when the dawn came, Hermione had finally allowed herself to drift into the murky depths of slumber.

This night, however, was different. She hasn't been raped. But her soul has betrayed her spectacularly. It had gone to rescue the soul of a man that has shattered hers and damaged her beyond any kind of healing. What if it again went to meet Malfoy's one tonight?

"Malfoy finally apologized to me today." She ignored Audré's remark on lateness of hour. She wasn't planning to sleep tonight. "He said he didn't scream at me."

"Didn't he?" Audré sounded mildly interested. "Whom did he scream at then?"

"Himself." Hermione replied and rolled her eyes, "He said when he is at his most vulnerable state a part of him asks him to do horrible things to relieve himself. Since I had ridiculed his perfectly polite complement on my dress, he was humiliated and that _part_ of his asked him to do something horrible, preferably to me. That's when he screamed and left like a raging bull. Personally, aunt, I don't believe a word of it. It's one of his many lies and possibly a new stunt to appear as my guardian angel."

"I don't think so." Audré said pensively, "Remember this morning when I told you Draco that has his own reasons not to want to divorce you, Jean? He does."

"Of course he does." Hermione said, "He intends to imprison me forever for his sadistic pleasures."

"Not quite." Audré sighed, "It turns out, Jean, that Draco _does_ have a part of him that takes upper hand whenever he's very stressed or angry or desperate. But there is also another part of him. It helps him to keep his sanity and not succumb to his dark self. It so happens that you, Jean, keep him anchored to that good part."

"Me?" Hermione spluttered. "I anchor him…what…"

"Yes, Jean, you." Audré nodded solemnly. There was no indication of foul play on her features. "I didn't want to tell this to you. I know you'll be horrified and that certainly isn't my intention. I just want you to know that you have profound influence over Draco and he'll not let you go because you keep him good and sane."

"I keep Malfoy good and sane?" Hermione repeated. She was almost paralyzed from shock.

"You do." Audré affirmed, "But let's not talk about him tonight." She yawned and stretched her arms, "Come, Jean. Let me escort you to your son. I am pretty sure if I leave now you'll spend the night wide awake."

Hermione couldn't say no to that offer and left the sitting room. She climbed into her bed and Audré tucked her in beside a sleeping Adrian before leaving for her own chamber.

She embraced her snuggling son more tightly and felt the cold metal of Cornicello brush against her collarbone. But she didn't shudder at its touch.

It wasn't a gift from her rapist. It was a request from her son, Adrian whose happiness and mental relief was everything for her.

Her son was the solace she had…

She was amazingly lucky she had him…

She was…

Unable to contain anymore, Hermione's eyes closed on their own accord. She felt herself drifting into the fathomless depths of slumber when a voice inside her head tried to awaken her.

'No! Hermione! Wake up! Wake up! Don't fall asleep!'

'I can't! I am too tired…'

'Oh, no! Wake up, Hermione! You can't fall asleep…'

'I can't stay awake… it's too comfortable here…with Adrian…he's so warm… and peaceful… I love it here…'

'Hermione, wake up or your soul will leave for Malfoy's one…'

'I...can't…I feel like a… piece… of… lead…'

'No, Hermione, no!…you'll lose it again!…' the voice cried desperately and Hermione tried to open her sleep heavy eyelids.

"I can't fall asleep…" she murmured and reminded herself, "…my soul…"

'Your soul is protected, Hermione dearest…' a new voice supplied from somewhere inside her head. It sounded strangely familiar. Like her mother who lived in Australia.

'Mum!' Hermione cried, unable to open her eyes and look at her, 'Mum, I don't want to sleep! I don't… my soul…'

'Don't worry, dearest, don't worry…' the voice assured her, 'Mum is here. She will take care of her brave daughter. I will make sure that your soul doesn't go anywhere near that Malfoy. Now go to sleep.'

Hermione felt a soft and gentle hand running over her head. It was so comfortable that she melted at its merest caress.

'Mum?'

'Yes, Hermione?'

'I love you.'

'I know, my love. I love you too.'

'Mum?'

'Dearest?'

'Tell dad that I love him too.'

'I will.'

'He can hear me right?'

'Of course he can.'

'Can you bring him with you next time?'

There was a short pause after which Adeline Granger's voice replied, 'I'll ask him. Okay, dearest?'

'Okay, mum.'

'Now go to sleep, love. Mum is here. She'll look over her daughter and grandson.'

'Mum, do you love Adrian?'

'How could I not? He's my stubborn mule's little rabbit.'

'I am not stubborn mule, mum.'

'You are my little…stubborn…Gryffindor…mule…okay?'

'Not okay.'

'Now go to sleep. I am here until you wake up.'

'Mum, how can you sense that I am distressed? You live so far away.'

'Maybe, dearest, but to our souls that distance is nothing. I'd have to come to you even if I were dead. Just like you'll when Adrian is distressed. We are bound together, Hermione, you and I. Forever. Now go to sleep.'

'Mum…'

'Yes, dearest?'

'You won't let Malfoy's soul come around mine.'

'I won't. I promise. Now go to sleep.'

'Good night, mum.'

'Good night, love.'

•••••

Audré waited until Hermione was deep in sleep. Then she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

How amazingly innocent she looked when asleep! Just like her son, Adrian. How she'd have loved have a daughter like her!

She sat beside her until the clock struck four times, reminding her that it was four o' clock in the morning and it was finally her time to go to bed.

She returned to her own Grand Chamber. Being the wise woman she was, she had sensed Hermione's discomfort and reluctance for sleep. Therefore, she had sat downstairs in the sitting room waiting only to return to help her through the dreams, the realm that was familiar to her like her husband, the God of Dreams.

She sat on a sofa and looked at the painting of her as a ten year old girl, clad in that green dress. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that she was ten and now she was fifty. How fast the time passed by and one wouldn't notice it until it's gone forever.

"Audré, my dear I am so proud of you." She felt a strong arm wind itself around her shoulders. She needed not to turn around and see who it was. She knew it was Morpheus.

"What do you think your cunning nephew is playing at?" she asked him coolly. Her heart was burning with the injustice of it all. "Will he never let her be in peace?"

In reply Morpheus kissed her on the head, "He is your nephew too, Audré." he offered solemnly.

"Maybe but Jean is my daughter." Audré reminded him stubbornly, "I took vow to protect the innocent, Morpheus and she and Adrian are innocent."

"I know." Morpheus was gentle as always.

Audré took a deep calming breath, "I am going to free her, Morpheus, no matter what happens." She declared firmly.

"I know." Her husband said quietly.

"Don't blame me now. I tried to save your nephew as well but if he is a self-destruction spree than I am afraid that I can't save him." Audré retorted angrily.

"I am not blaming you." Morpheus said gently.

"How can you be so cool?" Audré turned to her husband, "I mean you saw how extremely terrified that poor woman was to go to sleep!" she cried, "She thought if she slept her soul would be reunited with Draco's again. No matter what I do, Morpheus, she still hasn't gotten over that shock. She needs to heal."

"Draco needs to heal too, Audré. He's also pretty damaged." Morpheus supplied evenly.

"Why should I care for him?" Audré asked angrily, "I didn't ask him to rape Jean. He did it on his own free will."

"I never said he didn't." Morpheus said calmly, "But it damaged him too. He never fully recovered and winded up long and impossible stories to save himself. They both need to heal, Audré."

Audré sighed. She couldn't deny that a part of her felt sorry for the man who had inadvertently destroyed himself and was intending to do more for the woman he claimed he loved now. "I don't know what to do with this boy."

"I can't believe that."Morpheus said.

Audré shook her head, "No, Morpheus I really don't." she affirmed, "I have manipulated him many times. I still do. But I am not doing it for any personal gain. All I ever wanted was him to come back to right track."

"And what is that right track?" Morpheus was smiling now.

"I don't know." Audré rubbed her forehead and confessed. She was having a terrible headache now. "At times, I think they should be together for the sake of their son. But when I see Jean suffer, I can't contain myself." She looked up at her husband, "I tried to save him, Morpheus. Believe me. I told him not to sell his beloved farm house for Jean's home but he wouldn't listen."

"So you escalated the plan?" her husband enquired.

"I did. My conscience doesn't allow me to let Jean suffer for Draco's lawless and obsessive compulsions." Audré confessed, "I am just waiting for her verdict on him. If she decides to continue with her marriage then I have no problems with it. But if she doesn't, which if what I expect from her, Morpheus, I am going to take a leaf out of that dissolution case and put Jean and Adrian under Fidelius Charm in that very cottage that Draco will buy for them. Besides, she has recently discovered that Draco is behind Rochés's downfall. I am going to help her unearth it so that she can use it to blackmail him into a forced divorce because otherwise, I am pretty sure he won't comply with her."

"What made you think he would still comply, Audré? This is Draco we are dealing with, Audré. He'll fight the world to keep them with him."

"He may but he is a Slytherin and they believe in self preservation first." Audré protested, "If it comes out that he, instead of Rochés poisoned the Minister, he'll be thrown into prison and Adrian will be taken from Jean. So if he truly loves his son and doesn't want to lose him forever, Morpheus, he _will_ comply."

Morpheus sighed, "Draco will hate you for this, Audré."

"I don't care." Audré said carelessly, "I was always misunderstood and it's doesn't matter if it happens again. But Jean will not suffer as long as I am here to take care of her."

"As you wish." Morpheus kissed softly on Audré's right temple, "But I already told you, Audré, no matter how hard you try, the fate is sealed. You can't change it. All you can do is to guide them."

Audré shrugged, "I don't believe in fate, Morpheus. You know that very well."

"But I do. Because that's how we met."

"No. We met because we were liked each other while working."

"No, Audré, we met because we were destined to be together."

"So you are implying that Draco and Jean are destined to be together?"

"Only time can answer that question, Audré. For now, let's be contended with the knowledge that the dream Jean had is the clue to what will unfold in future."

•••••

Having spent the half of his life in gloomy undergrounds of Slytherin dungeons and the other half in lying in late in the mornings, Draco has never seen the true beauty of a sunrise before.

But now that the brilliant orange poured out of the sun and across the glowing horizon he realized what he had missed all these years. Sunrise wasn't just a sun rising in the East. It was a silent message that a new day has come in their lives and with it has brought numerous possibilities.

He watched it as the sky became from blood red to vibrant orange to a mixture of yellow and blue hue. The furrowed clouds from every shade of palest pink to deep crimson fleeted across the vast sky. He wondered which was more beautiful. The sky above or the valley below?

Draco's Sunday morning started even before the sun had risen when his cousin barged into his bedroom unceremoniously and roughly shook him awake. He had wanted to kick him out of his bedroom but when Julian said he wanted to show him something about his uncle Morpheus, he left the bed without any further protests.

After a hasty ablution and dress up, his cousin brought him under the same tree Lillian had brought him the day he won the Quidditch match. They sat in relative silence as the sun rose slowly.

"Last night I did something I shouldn't have done." His cousin started. Draco stared at the endless valley and meadow that lay before his eyes. It stretched as far as his eyes could see.

"I was passing by maman's parlour when I heard you talking about papa." Julian said, "I am sorry but I eavesdropped." He confessed with a slightly embarrassed smile, "But I must admit, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you'd loved to have my papa as your father."

"I never thought I would." Draco admitted plainly. How very strange things life could do with one? Who'd have thought one day he'd long to have a father like Morpheus?

"So I thought I'd bring you to his most favourite place. Under this Beech tree." Julian said with a warm smile.

"I have been here before. Lillian brought me." Draco said. He had to admit that place had a tranquil charm in it. As if in its depth one would finally find himself.

"I know. She told me." Julian said, "But I brought you here for a very different purpose. Did you ever wonder why of all places, all valleys, all rivers in France, papa chose this place?"

"No." Draco admitted that the possibility has never occurred to him. "Maybe the natural beauty drew him to this place." He offered.

"No." Julian sighed, "Dordogne valley reminded papa of the home he had left behind. He reminded him of England. Of Wiltshire. More specifically of Cotswolds."

"Cotswolds?" Draco sat up straight at the mention of his home, "Cotswolds!" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, Cotswolds." Julian affirmed solemnly, "Look carefully, Draco. Look at those villages that you see in the valley. Do they look familiar?"

Draco looked down at the village below. The stone houses of the small village looked golden under the newborn sun. The neighbourhood was quiet in early morning. The only sound was that of the streams that were running under bridges with old mill wheels.

"I have never been to England." He heard Julian said, "But I have heard a great deal about it. From papa. He loved his country, you know."

Draco listened attentively. He knew so little about his uncle.

"Papa used to say Dordogne is like Cotswolds in many ways. It's rather like a warmer and sunnier version of that old English village. He said, like Dordogne, Cotswolds also has hills, meadows and rivers. He said the houses are built with a honey coloured stone named Cotswold limestone and they look golden in sun. Just like those houses you see there." He pointed at the cottages, "He loved this place because it made him feel home, as if he was back in England. And he loved this tree…" he looked up at the underside of the lush green foliages and Draco mirrored him, "…this Beech tree. He said he had one back at home. He used to sit under it and read."

Cotswolds, as Draco knew it, was a range of hills in Wiltshire that were known to Muggles as Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty. It has unique features unparallel anywhere in England. The rural landscape contained villages made of golden colored Cotswold limestone, historic towns, stately homes and gardens. Personally, Draco had never been to the place. Rural landscape never drew him much. He was fond of grand palaces, vast halls and amphitheatres. Cotswolds was certainly not his cup of tea.

But he wondered if he had been a fool then, like he had been when he hurt Hermione. If Dordogne was his uncle's favourite for its close resemblance to Cotswolds, the original place was bound to be more beautiful.

"Papa used to bring us here on Sundays." Julian reminisced. He had a lost look in his kind and handsome features. "He wanted his children to know English etiquettes. There is a very good English restaurant down there in that village. It's run by an English family who came here long ago. Papa used to take his entire family for a Sunday Roast there."

"Sunday Roast?" Draco repeated, "You used to have Sunday Roast in France?" he was deeply impressed.

"We did." Julian smiled in affirmation, "The Muggle restaurant that serves Sunday Roast is named Scarlet Pimpernel." Julian said, smiling mysteriously now, "It's not as big or grand as the ones you see in Paris but the food is good there. Papa liked their mulled wine. And their Sunday Roast is excellent."

Draco didn't know if he has ever come across two people who were more unlike: his father and his uncle. While Morpheus seemed to like the simplicity of life Lucius strived to crave for the opposite. Mulled wine was prohibited in Malfoy Manor. His father used to call it Muggle peasant's drink. Sunday Roast in a rural restaurant was unimaginable. Malfoys would never set their feet on such a dirty place.

"Do you still go there? I mean for Sunday Roast?" he asked Julian after a while. But the sad and lost look his cousin gave him was enough to tell him that they don't.

"Many things died with papa's death." he replied, "He was only forty two when he passed away in sleep. Maman says that was the first time papa slept since their marriage. He never woke up." He sighed, "Papa's last wish was to be buried in his homeland, under the same Beech tree he spent his childhood. We couldn't. Uncle Lucius was alive then. We knew he wouldn't approve of it. So we buried him in a Muggle cemetery in Courpalay." He pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly crying, "Maman took her wedding rings off and vowed to wear them again when she'll fulfill papa's last wish; when we'll rest him in peace under the Beech tree in Cotswolds."

They sat in silence for a very long time. Draco didn't know how his uncle's family could accept and support the son and wife of a man who didn't let them bury their father.

"I'd love to visit that restaurant uncle took you." he said, trying to sound cheerful. "What's it called?"

"The Scarlet Pimpernel." Julian replied and sniffed. He seemed to have overcome his emotions. "It's named after a famous Muggle storybook – the scarlet pimpernel. The main male protagonist is an English nobleman, Sir Percy. And his wife is a Frenchwoman called Marguerite. They are like my parents." He smiled.

"Do you want to visit England?" Draco asked his cousin, "I can take you if you like." He said with genuine sincerity.

"Not now cousin." Julian shook his head, "But maybe, one day I'll go to see the land that my papa loved so much. For now…" he said and leapt to his feet abruptly, "…I think I should show you the way to Scarlet Pimpernel."

"Why?" Draco stood up and asked. He didn't feel like leaving the sanctuary of the Beech tree so early.

"Because it'll be lunch time when the broom ride will be over." his cousin replied with a wink.

•••••

Even with the prospect of spending an entire morning with Draco Malfoy, Hermione didn't feel anxious or resentful. She felt unnaturally relaxed and well rested.

Last night, she noted with a little shame, she had fallen asleep even though desperately trying not to do so. But it wasn't as bad as she had expected it. On the contrary, it was very good.

She was visited by her mother who had helped her fall asleep. She even dreamt of her. In it she had seen herself giving Adrian piano lessons while Adeline Granger sat beside her and watched them silently.

She had started with the really easy ones, like Für Elise by Beethoven, the same one she had tried to teach Ron back in Grimmauld Place. Her son was talented. Unlike Ron, he had caught up with the tune as soon as Hermione started teaching him.

When she woke up at quarter past eight, the enticing music of that dream was still lingering on her sleepy eyes. She breathed and savoured the peachy smell of her sleeping son; she looked and savoured the sight of him; she smiled and thanked him for making her life so special and worth living. Adrian was the biggest blessing any mother could ever dream of.

She had felt exceptionally happy when remembering her mother who had protected her soul while she slept. The feeling of being loved such, even if the person was thousands of miles away, was heavenly. She had smiled at her son when he yawned in his dream and muttered, 'broom ride.'

Hermione had confided her dream to the dream-master Audré. She had smiled and offered to install a pianoforte in Hermione's bedroom.

"We have a spare one that'll easy fit in that corner." She had pointed at a place just beside her reading table, "That way you can give Adrian lessons without any undue hindrance."

Hermione took the undue hindrance as none other than Draco Malfoy. He was only allowed in her formal life; not her private one. She had dressed herself for the upcoming family outing. Adrian, though he wasn't very enthusiastic of his broom ride even until yesterday, could be seen talking excitedly about it to his rabbit and owl.

"Mama can we take Hedwig?" he asked her as she pulled down his favourite yellow with 'cute is my middle name' T-shirt over his head, "I think she'll like the broom ride."

Hermione was patient and told her son that Hedwig was an owl who liked to fly itself and not broom rides. Adrian then offered to take Peter and Gwyn.

By the time Hermione persuaded him to leave his pets behind it was almost ten thirty. She was informed by Draco that he'd be waiting for them around ten thirty.

She left the quarter with her hopping son. The kid seemed to have forgotten all about his previous reluctance to go with his real father. He was very cheerful and eager to have a ride on a broom that was the most anticipated one of the season.

They met an equally cheerful Lillian who informed them that Nicolas would be visiting the Château to play chess with her. Hermione smiled at her. She was happy for her sister-in-law. There were some of those who were as fortunate as she was: such as herself.

Draco was more formal looking when she found him standing before the Grand Floo. He looked less tired and very serene. Hermione wondered if he was privately enjoying his victory over Adrian.

He noticed how his eyes lingered for a fraction of second on her neckline before he ushered them into the Floo fireplace. Hermione had purposely hidden the blasted Cornicello inside her dress. If she was wearing it, it would be on her own terms and not Malfoys.

•••••

Alexis Delacour was deeply frowning at a piece of news that has appeared on the day's prime newspapers.

It was strategically placed in the upper left corner of the page where the readers' eyes would inevitably catch it: Monsieur Jonas Furrer and Madame Audré Chombrun Malfoy were announcing the official courtship of Nicolas Furrer and Lillian Malfoy.

Alexis read and reread the news several times and felt a bitter taste in his mouth. His eyes lingered on Lillian's name and for an inexplicable reason his heart sank.

She was officially in a courtship with the Swiss Minister's son now.

But why was he being bothered by it?

As far as he could recall, his feelings for her were not of love. It was a mere whim of attraction and he was ashamed to admit it to himself.

He read the piece on last time and left the breakfast table. The toy Excalibur was ready to be handed to Adrian and he was planning to do it this morning. He wondered what would be his reaction if he came face to face with Lillian.

Wrapping the wood carved sword in a brown paper, Alexis left for Château de la Grange-Bléneau. As soon as he materialized there, he heard sounds of laughter.

One of them he recognized as Lillian's. The other was unfamiliar. But somewhere inside his heart, Alexis knew who it was.

Lillian and Nicolas were playing a game of chess. The pieces were the same life sized ones tahta he had used while playing with her. He stood and watched the happily oblivious couple for a while. Lillian artfully saved her Knight and took Nicolas's Bishop in one good move. Alexis smiled. The witch did know how to play the game.

Leaving them play and enjoy themselves, Alexis went to meet Hermione, Adrian and the rest of the family. He knew she'd be asking him a lot of questions notably why he was leaving the post. But he also knew that she'd understand him well. Jean Granger was a clever and considerate witch.

But he met not Hermione or her questions but the news that they were out with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Adrian won a test ride on Aeromate Supreme." Julian informed him gleefully, "Draco took them for the ride and a good Sunday lunch."

Even though Alexis had let go of Hermione's hope consciously, a part of him was jealous thinking that the arrogant brat was spending a good time with the woman and kid he loved. He remembered the dinner they had had shortly before Adrian was kidnapped. It had been a wonderful evening. Hermione had been positively glowing that day. He wondered if she was glowing now.

He didn't sit long after that. Audré told him the new developments in the case. He listened to her half-heartedly. The other half of heart he knew was with Hermione and Adrian wherever they might be.

On his way to the apparition point, he ran into Nicolas and Lillian. The young lady nodded curtly at him before disappearing inside the Château. Nicolas, however, stayed back and exchanged polite words with him.

Alexis congratulated him on his courtship but somehow it didn't come from his heart. Nicolas seemed deeply in love with Lillian. The notion strangely disturbed him.

He returned home empty hearted and handed. His head was aching and his heart, even more. He asked for a cup of tea and Apolline, reading his face like an open book asked him what it was.

Alexis confessed everything to her; from his dwindling feeling towards Lillian to his pang of jealousy for Hermione. In the end his mother offered him an invaluable piece of advice.

"I think you should see the Wandmaker, Alexis." said Apolline, "It's got to be something about your wand." She said pensively.

"My wand?" Alexis was taken aback, "What's my wand have to do with it?"

"Because…" Apolline let out an exasperated cry, "…Lillian's one has a Veela hair core and you are a half Veela's son, Alexis. Maybe the wand core is drawing you towards her."

"If that is the case then she should be drawn to me maman." Alexis countered, "But here I feel something strange pulling me towards her."

"Whatever, Alexis." Apolline shrugged, "I think you should consult it with Wandmaker Curtius. Maybe he can tell you what it is."

Alexis wondered if anyone could tell him what was happening to him. He'd soon be promoted as the Senior Undersecretary and now he was stuck a bizarre game of hearts. It was wasting so much of his time and energy.

"Fine, maman, I'll meet him as soon as I can." He declared a last. Apolline was relieved and went back to her household chores with a smile.

Alexis watched her busy over the Sunday lunch. He felt his appetite leave as he remembered Hermione and Adrian would be having it with Draco.

'What's wrong with you Alexis Delacour?' he asked himself in evident distress, 'If you love Jean then why are you thinking about Lillian?'

No one answered his query. He was, like Hermione was at that moment, left to deal with unpleasant thoughts and peoples.

•••••

Riding Aeromate with Adrian, Draco had the time of his life that morning.

They had arrived there a little before quarter to eleven and were taken inside a large stadium that could easily host an indoor Quidditch tournament. The staffs were friendly and treated them with much respect. Draco had almost felt like his old self again: important and dignified.

The broom in question was a bright silver one, like the British brand Silver Arrow except it was faster and more stylish. The twigs in the tail were carefully trimmed to exquisite precision and the handle was as smooth and shiny as the finest of silk. Draco stared at it in awe. Even the Firebolt appeared like a household broom before Aeromate.

"The design is very new, Monsieur." The instructor, a red headed witch, told him, "Your cousin, Monsieur Julian helped us a lot with his vast knowledge on broomsticks."

"Julian helped you to design it?" Draco asked the witch who grinned and nodded. He was suddenly visited by a suspicion that his cousin had some part in winning Adrian this broom ride. He stole a careful glance at Hermione and Adrian. They were standing a little away from him and admiring the broom. Adrian was positively dancing in glee. His mother was happy but careful in showing it before Draco.

The ride started soon afterwards. Using a thick leather belt Adrian was first fixed to Draco's body. The little boy protested feebly first but when his mother assured him that it was fine, he came off his objections. Draco wondered if he didn't like being closer to his own father.

Aeromate was sleek, stylish and bent to Draco's slightest of will. He took them to fifty feet height and encircled the entire stadium first. Adrian's silvery blonde curls were whipping against his face as he flew. But he had no complaints. He just loved his petit form against him.

Julian had told him that Adrian liked to loop dance in the air. So did it twice; in slow motion. Then he did a steep dive which caused both Hermione and her son to scream their throats raw in fear. After that he performed a zig zag maneuver in the air and noted how his son loved it. The little boy was all red from screaming and excitement of the ride.

The test ride ended with a last loop dance. By the time Draco landed on the ground safely with his son, he could produce the best Patronus in the world.

Hermione came running to them. She seemed on the verge of hitting Draco for that steep dive he had done. But thankfully she only glared at him and took Adrian in her arms.

"You alright, little rabbit?" she asked him anxiously, checking on all his body parts, "Monsieur didn't hurt you, did he?" she glared at Draco again.

As Adrian shook his head and went on to describe his wonderful ride, Draco pondered how he was going to ask Hermione for a family lunch. Would she be angry with him?

He waited another fifteen minutes for her to cool down. During that time, a photographer came and took their family photo. Draco and Adrian were asked to mount the broom while Hermione stood beside their son. He noted how she tried to keep a large distance from him.

They were done and the sun, Draco noted, was almost on the western horizon when he decided to pursue Hermione with the offer of a lunch.

"Hermione…ahem…" he cleared his throat as the Gryffindor lioness gave him a cool stern look, "…ah…have you checked the time?" he opted to start it slowly.

"Why? What's wrong with the time?" she asked back, checking her watch.

"I mean, it's almost one o' clock." Draco replied solemnly.

"So?" Hermione blinked expectantly.

"I-was-wondering-if-I-can-take-you-all-for-a-Sunday-Roast." Draco said it all too fast.

Hermione blinked again. "Pardon?" she said.

Draco looked down at his son. He was giving them a genuinely curious stare.

"I was wondering if I can take you all for a Sunday Roast." He repeated the same appeal but this time with proper pauses and punctuations.

"We have a lunch due in the Château." Hermione denied his offer very carefully. She sounded forced patient.

"Actually…" Draco gave her a charming smile, "…we are not. I told aunt Audré that we'll be eating out."

A stony silence followed his proclamation. Hermione gave him a look of pure venom before looking down at Adrian.

"Little rabbit, Monsieur say he wants to take us for a lunch. Do you want to go with him?" she asked him evenly.

At her words, Adrian's almond shaped grey eyes shifted from his mother to Draco. "You want to take us for a lunch?" he asked.

Draco nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Where?" he asked again.

"There is nice restaurant in Dordogne. It's called The Scarlet Pimpernel. I heard it was Grandpa Morpheus's favourite place."

"Grandpa Morpheus liked it?"

Draco nodded again. "I heard so."

Adrian turned to his mother. "Mama, Grandpa Morpheus like it." he said innocently.

Hermione seemed to consider his words before finally making up her mind. "Fine." she said curtly.

Draco nodded and smiled as soberly as he could. Had he been in the air he would have done a somersault in glee.

•••••

Hermione liked The Scarlet Pimpernel as soon as she walked into the restaurant with Adrian. Like the book she had read numerous times in childhood, the place had a touch of elegant romance in it.

It was tucked in a rural corner of Dordogne, a place she had heard of but never been. She had read that it was a land of century long dispute between the French and British, both of whom wanted to claim it for their countries. Nowadays a lot of British tourists visit the place purely to enjoy the shiny summer version of pastoral England.

The cosy restaurant was arranged around a small pool in a courtyard of a four sided building. The building itself was made of yellow stones giving it a golden look. Strangely it reminded her of her grandmother's home in England and she immediately felt home. The tables were of polished and shiny mahogany like that of Great Hall and instead of porcelain, the plates, goblets and cutleries were of silver. The whole setting reminded her of Hogwarts.

Like a very courteous host, Draco drew the first chair for her. Hermione prudently offered it to Adrian and drew out another one for her own use.

To her detest, the Slytherin took the seat just opposite to hers. She avoided eye contacts with him and looked around as casually as she could. She would be damned if she appeared uncomfortable.

Soon she started noticing small details about the place. The blackboard with the day's menu was written in English. The walls were adorned with English Ivy. The pot plants on the edge of the pool and around the whole courtyard were common English plants. Hermione recognized some of them. Primrose. Cuckooflower. Bellflower. Gentian. Pansy. Oxlip. Orchids and last but not the least, English rose and lavender. Their slight fragrance was lingering in the air and unbeknownst to herself, Hermione smiled.

All in all it was a homelike place. Somewhere Hermione would love to return for her next lunch.

"Grandpa liked this place?" she heard Adrian asking Draco. The little boy seemed impressed by the slightly different setting of the restaurant. The family ones Hermione took him previously were mostly in Paris and bound to be fancier. "I like it too." he opined openly.

Hermione liked it too but she wasn't going to confess that before Draco.

"Hermione?" he however seemed keen to learn her opinion.

Hermione shifted her gaze to him. Draco Malfoy appeared very unfamiliar to her.

The usual malice in his cruel grey eyes was gone. They were twinkling now, something that she has never seen in them. Even the smile he gave her seemed genuine. He didn't appear as the rapist Malfoy.

Hermione wondered if it was her eyes or the ambience of the November sky or the reality.

"It's fine." she said curtly and turned her attention to the surroundings again.

The place wasn't very big. There were only fifteen tables and except one, all were full in the lunchtime. The waiters seemed busy taking the orders from the diners. They weren't even stylishly uniformed but the attire was clean. She liked the casual look about them. It felt so home.

"So whose flying do you like more, Adrian?" Draco's drawl enquired again, "Mine or Uncle Julian's?"

Hermione looked at her son. She was curious to learn his neutral answer.

"I like…" the little boy paused and looked at his mother, "…both." He concluded plainly.

"I think Uncle Julian is a better flyer." Hermione said flatly, "He knows how to fly with kids and definitely won't break their necks while diving."

"I liked the dive." Adrian piped, "It was fun. But I like Uncle Julian too. He makes jokes when we fly. He shows me how to control the broom."

"Fine." Draco held up his hand, "Uncle Julian is better. I'll try to learn from him."

Hermione seriously doubted it. She knew he was just trying to keep up with them. She looked around and spotted some kids gathered around the pool. They were pointing excitedly at the water and seemed to be trying to decide which fish was the best one.

"…I like the gold fish…look at her fins…"

"…but that black fish has bigger fins…"

"…no! That white one is the prettiest…"

"Adrian." Hermione turned to her son who was sitting quietly. He has been taught not to fidget while in restaurants for that wasn't the mark of a gentleman. "Why don't you go and watch the fishes?"

"Fish?" her son's eyes lit up at once, "I like fish. Louis said he has two gold fishes. One is Marc and one is Ceto." He said and left his chair to join the kids.

Hermione turned her attention to Draco. She needed some serious talking with him.

"Let me make something…" she started but was interrupted when the waiter approached their table. Draco, however, solemnly gestured at her to place the order.

Hermione looked down at the menu book. As expected, all were English dishes. From the starter to the main course to the side dishes and the desserts.

"I was told that the Sunday Roast is excellent here." she heard Draco asking the Muggle waiter. It surprised her that he was talking to a Muggle quite normally and not like they were the scums of the earth. "My uncle liked to come here with his family."

"May I enquire what his name is, sir." The waiter asked in fine English accent. "We offer special treats to our old diners."

"Morpheus Malfoy." Draco replied and the waiter nodded in acknowledgement.

"The gentleman with long silvery blonde hair." He said with a smile and eyed Draco, "I remember him. My family has been running this place for two generations, sir. I used to help dad in it from a very young age. I know almost everyone of our old customers. Mr. Malfoy liked to come here with his French wife and two children. Their names were…"

"Julian and Lillian Malfoy." Draco supplied. Hermione, hiding her face behind the menu book, was listening to their conversation though trying to appear quite disinterested.

"Yes." the waiter was grinning broadly now, "Julian was a very funny kid. I remember how he once ran into our kitchen and asked me if he could help us to peel the cucumbers. Mum wouldn't let him but he insisted so much that she had to content him with a cucumber and a knife."

Hermione stifled a smile. Julian, it seemed, was always a complete contrast to his pureblood bigot cousin.

"Why do you live here?" she heard Draco asking the waiter who said his name was Luke, "Don't you want to return to your own country?"

Luke shook his head. "I like Dordogne." He said plainly, "It's sunny. I heard it rains a lot in England."

They carried out the informal conversation for a while during which Draco asked Luke more about his cousins and in the end, asked Hermione to choose the dishes for lunch.

"For me and my son…" Hermione considered the list of starters, "…we'll take the soup of the day. I see…" she checked the blackboard, "…it's a roasted vine tomato soup." She read out.

"And for your husband, Madam?" the waiter enquired.

Hermione coughed loudly. "Sorry." She cleared her throat, "Whatever he likes to take."

"I'll take the dishes my wife orders." Draco replied solemnly, "Including the Sunday roast." He added.

Trying to control her nerve with the cunning man, Hermione returned to the menu book.

"For the roast…" Hermione paused over the name of meats, "…we'll take herb roasted chicken with buttered peas and lettuce."

"And the dessert, Mam?" Luke prompted.

Hermione checked the list of desserts. "That'll be an Apple Tarte Tatin."

"Any wine, sir, mam?"

"Ah…" Hermione looked expectantly at Draco, "It will be as per sir's choice."

"Which will be none. Malfoys don't drink before kids." He said and Luke left with a word of thanks.

Hermione wanted to throw a brick on his face. Malfoy's don't do this…Malfoy's don't do that…so what do Malfoys do actually? Rape woman and kidnap children?

"Listen, Malfoy…" she started icily, "Can you please stop this 'Malfoys don't dos and don'ts' bullshit?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Because it's a white lie. Malfoys can do everything."

"I agree." Draco nodded, "But this Malfoy doesn't wish to be so."

"Obviously." Hermione arched an eyebrow, "This Malfoy is a…" she paused and looked around, "Julian certainly wouldn't touch a woman like that." she said pointedly.

Draco went pale. "Please Hermione. Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione nodded. She composed herself into a more dignified demeanor. "The thing is if you wish to learn to be Adrian's father, which you claimed and I highly doubt, you have to be yourself and not copy me in everything."

"I am not copying you, Hermione. It's the custom that ladies place the order in restaurants."

"That golden rule isn't applicable for me, Malfoy. I'll not eat what you like and you also shouldn't try to do the same. We are different individuals with opposite tastes. We have come at terms to be civil before Adrian. That doesn't include you to like what I like or the same in my case."

"Fine. I agree. But it so happens that I like tomato soup and roast chicken. I also like apple tart though I'd have liked it more if they had fig pudding. What should I do now? Change the order and take the roasted veal instead?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. This man was so distressing!

"Hermione, please try to understand." She heard him saying, "I am trying my best. Please co-operate."

She sighed and shrugged.

"I heard you met Pasteur yesterday." He started again conversationally.

Hermione nodded curtly.

"Did you go there alone?"

"No. Monsieur Sergeant took me."

There was a pause.

"What did Pasteur say?" he asked again.

"He said a lot of things. Aunt Audré, Julian and your boss knows everything. Ask them for details."

"I was wondering if I could ask you more personal questions."

"Like what?"

"Like…hmm…about your parents. What did they do, where you lived in England and these things."

"No, you can't."

"It's natural Hermione that a husband will know about his wife. I am pretty sure Adrian will be shocked if he learns that his papa doesn't know anything about his Mama."

"Are you blackmailing me, Malfoy?"

"No. I am being very logical. I mean which kid would like it if his father doesn't know anything about his mother?"

"You are not his father, Malfoy. You are his trophy father."

"Even trophy fathers know about their wives."

Hermione huffed in exasperation. This man was even more tiring than Pasteur.

"You are specifically designed to give me a headache, Malfoy."

"I am trying not to do so, Hermione. I just asked you a simple question."

"And I said a simple 'no'."

"That 'no' is anything but simple. You know everything about my family. I don't know anything about yours. It's suspicious even to a three year old."

Hermione contemplated on Draco's words. "My parents were dentists. We lived in London." She answered to the point.

"London? You lived in London?"

"Why? What's wrong with that place? Can I not live there?"

"I didn't say that. I heard it's pretty costly to live there."

"Contrary to the popular belief, Malfoy, my parents were not beggars. We lived in Hampstead Garden Suburb. It's the wealthiest county in entire London."

"I see." Draco nodded thoughtfully and the soup was served. Relieved, Hermione left her seat and to bring her son to the table.

"Mama, I like that big red fish." He showed her a goldfish with bulging eyes and black and white fins and tail, "I want one like it."

"Mama and I will buy one for you after the lunch is over." Came Draco's signature drawl before Hermione could even open her mouth. Turning around she saw him standing behind her.

She wanted to tell him to go to the table and stay there. There was no need to follow them or her like a dog hungry for bones.

"Adrian. We'll talk about the fish later. Okay?" she gave her son a warning look, "Now let's go back to table."

"But Mama…" her son tried to protest.

"Adrian. I told you we'll talk about it later." Hermione smiled patiently. She grabbed him by his little shoulder and guided to their table.

Her son was exceptionally quiet while taking the soup. Hermione noticed him stealing curious glances at her and Draco once a while and then returning to his food.

"We had a large pond in our Wiltshire Manor." She heard Draco say, "It was full of fishes. There was a bridge over it. I used to stand there and look down at the fishes."

"Did you have red fishes?" Adrian asked him curiously.

"We had every kind of fishes. Red, blue, black, white, yellow, orange. The pond wasn't very deep. If one stood on the bridge, he could easily see the fishes swimming in shallow and clear water. It was your Grandpa's idea. He liked to collect the best things for his home."

"But you said you don't like Grandpa."

"No, Adrian. I never said that. He is my father. I love him. But I think Uncle Morpheus was a better father than he."

Adrian sighed. "Mama." he called Hermione and waved her to bring her ear close to his mouth.

"What?" she was puzzled but did what she was told.

"Mama, I want to pee."

"Pee?" Hermione repeated, "We are in the middle of a lunch, Adrian." she reminded him.

"But I really really need it." her son supplied with a pitiful look.

Hermione straightened up. One thing she knew about the kids was disastrous things could happen if a kid was denied to go to pee. "Okay fine. I'll ask the waiter where the toilet is." She said and looked for one in the vicinity.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll take care of that." Draco evidently was listening closely to their hushed conversation. "Adrian. Come with father." he offered him.

"No, not you." Adrian looked appalled.

"Why not?" Draco asked, astonished.

"I go with Mama all the times." Adrian replied truthfully.

"Yes, Malfoy. Adrian goes with me." Hermione wasn't taking anymore of this man's nonsense. Why was he butting in everything?

"I can understand that you did. But Mama is a lady and you are a man, Adrian." Draco seemed to know the perfect excuse to disarm him. "A man should go to pee with a man, son. Not with a lady." He said solemnly.

Adrian couldn't possibly protest after such a claim on his chivalry. Exasperated and tired, Hermione let her son go to pee with Draco. She wondered how very correct Audré had been. Draco Malfoy, indeed, was a very focused man. He knew how to achieve his means. If she wanted to win against him, she needed to study him more.

The men returned from their little excursion after a while and the main course was served just after that.

"What is this, Mama?" her son asked her as soon as the roast was served. He was unfamiliar with English food.

"This is called a Sunday Roast." Hermione replied, "In Britain most families enjoy a special meal on Sundays. They eat roasted meat, vegetables and Yorkshire Puddings." She showed them the individual items one by one.

"Oh." Adrian nodded and took up his spoon and fork with a smile.

•••••

Draco noticed how Hermione finished her meal.

She ate like a bird; as minimum as she could without being noticed.

It took her three times to finish one small spoonful of soup. She took the smallest piece of meat and one small roasted potato. The Yorkshire pudding was also the smallest one on her plate.

Draco knew why she was doing this. She didn't want to eat something that her rapist would be paying. But she also couldn't sit still as everyone ate. So she took a middle path: eating minimum.

He wanted to tell her to eat to her heart's content. He knew from her face that she liked the food. She spoke occasionally; mainly to their son. She showed him the food and how to eat them. Draco just loved the view.

He wanted to ask her many things. Where in Hampstead Garden was her home? How was it like? Was it a cottage too? But cottage in a wealthy suburb was very unlikely.

He also wanted to know about her parents. What kind of people were they? He saw them only once in his second year and hadn't pay much attention. He couldn't even remember their faces. He wanted to know who did Hermione look like? Her mother or her father? Or both? He wanted to know if she ever had any siblings. She never mentioned one in those memories he had seen. He wanted to know about her childhood. How was she like then? Bossy? Brilliant? Naughty? Stubborn? Or a good girl like little Jean?

He wanted to know many things about Hermione Granger but didn't dare to ask. They have already quite a few arguments and he wasn't willing to have more.

It was almost at the end of the lunch that a family of four caught his eyes.

They had just walked into the restaurant. A man with his wife and two daughters. They were twins and to Draco, strangely adorable. They were clinging to their father as if their lives depended on it. They took a table not very away from Draco's. The man sat down with his daughters on either side of him. His wife took the fourth seat. She was glowing.

Draco stole a glance at his own wife. She was somber and quiet. He looked at the twin girls again. They were very entertaining.

If one daughter would give her father a goblet of water the other would do the same. The man ended up having two goblets which he had to finish painstakingly. Next came the waiter. Both the daughters tried to choose the best dish for their dear father. It was a silent competition but Draco was sure the man was enjoying it. The twin's mother seemed to enjoy it too. In the end the man ended up having two plates of each dish his daughters have chosen for him.

Draco smiled. He would love to have those girls as his twin daughters. They were so caring. He stole a glance at his son. The boy was also looking at the direction of that table. He then turned to his mother and asked:

"Mama, why do they look like each other?"

Draco understood that Adrian meant the twins. It seemed that his son had never come across one.

"They are called twins, dear." Hermione replied with a kind smile. "Twins happen when a Mama has two babies at once." Draco noticed how her eyes lingered for a fraction of a second on the twin's laughing mother. He noted how she suppressed a sigh and tried to hide her resentment. He understood her pains now. He understood her very well.

She felt stuck and deprived in this marriage. She had told him so too. She wanted to break free. She wanted a husband she loved, a father that her son loved. But did she understand Draco loves her now? That he wants to make her happy even at the cost of everything he had?

He remembered the locket he has won for her. Hermione's locket. It was in his iron safe and very soon would reach her. He just needed another day to execute his plans with it. The once impatient Draco Malfoy was very patient now.

"Mama, if I had a twin will she look like me?" Adrian's new question brought him out of his musings.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "If your twin is a sister, Adrian, she will not look like you. But if it's a brother, he'll definitely look like you."

"Why?" the ever curious boy asked again.

"Because twins with same sex, I mean…" Hermione paused, "…twin brothers look like each other. Twin sisters look like one another. But twin brother and sister don't. Why, my love?"

Adrian was very quiet when he replied in an almost hushed voice.

"I don't want my twin to look like me."

It was as if someone has shoved a big stone through Draco's throat and silenced him forever. He stared at his son in disbelief.

Adrian disliked him so much that he wouldn't like another one with the same features despite the fact that he craved a sibling. Draco's heart simply shattered into millions of pieces.

Hermione, he noted, was stunned too. She stared at the little boy for a pregnant moment and bit her lower lip.

"It's alright, little rabbit." She smiled with such pain on her face that it hurt Draco. "It's fine to not have a twin."

"No, it's not." The little boy countered. It amazed Draco how openly he confessed of his true feelings. The kid felt lonely. He wanted a sibling. Was that something very big to ask for?

"Gina and Louis said I look like Monsiuer." Adrian continued, as if it was a crime for one to look like his father. "But I want to look like you, Mama."

"Gina and Louis are damn wrong." Draco couldn't recognize his own voice as he spoke. Suddenly everything was completely meaningless in his life. The ride. The lunch. His wife hated him. His son hated him to the point of not wanting to inherit his looks. "You don't look like me at all." He lied with a broken heart.

"I don't?" Adrian seemed hopeful as he fixed his wide grey eyes on Draco.

"No, you don't." Draco said more firmly. He needed Adrian to believe that he didn't look like him. "You look like Aunt Lillian." he chose the only person with closest resemblance to him.

"Aunt Lilli?" Adrian seemed skeptic about Draco's choice.

"Of course. She has silvery blonde hair and so do you. She has the same nose, the same chin…" his voice almost failed him in pain, "…the same eyes. Except that they are blue. You eyes, I think are Grandpa Morpheus's grey ones. Like uncle Julian has. And you look loads better than I ever did. You have your Mama's beautiful curls." He pointed out the crucial resemblance between mother and son, "Mine are straight and boring."

"Merci, Monsieur." Adrian smiled so tenderly that it melted Draco's broken heart, "I know I look like Mama." he declared happily.

The rest of the Sunday Roast was meaningless to Draco. He has had enough to satiate him for a life time.

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant around three o'clock. Hermione gave him a questioning look asking if he wanted to accompany them back to Château and he shook his head. He wasn't feeling well. He needed some fresh air.

Draco appeared under the Beech tree moments later and slumped on the grass.

Like his uncle, the tree was his new sanctuary and under its deep shade he found his home.

He folded and drew his knees closeer before hiding his face in them.

That afternoon, he cried his heart out.

•••••

As Hermione returned to Château with Adrian, she sensed a strange mixture of feelings for Draco.

She felt bad for him; really bad. She wasn't a vindictive woman. She knew she hated him. But the look that had appeared on the man's face when Adrian said he didn't want to look like him was truly saddening.

But she felt proud too. She has survived a family lunch with her rapist and Adrian hasn't suspected anything.

She felt empty. She felt pity. She felt many things she couldn't even name. But she knew she felt them.

As soon as they returned, Adrian had run to his aunt and asked if he did look like her. Lillian, to Hermione's immense surprise, confirmed it.

"Everyone knows little nephews take after their aunts." She said with an obvious look, "So how was the ride?"She enquired.

As her son started telling her a long and excited version of his broom ride, Hermione went back to her earlier thoughts.

What was she feeling for Draco and why was she feeling it?

Was her soul really betraying her or was she betraying herself?

Where were the answers she sought? How could she find them?

Who was this Hermione Granger and who was that Draco Malfoy?


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N: Thanks to surugasasa, wolften, cordee, tokio2323, dragonjun, SereniteRose, Grovek26, roni2010, sara, princesspglouie and other unnamed guests for their reviews on last chapter. I appreciate your support for this very long story. Thanks for the follows and favourites.**_

_**Pleyel is a famous French company who made pianofortes.**_

_**For adult theme and crude words, this chapter is rated M (VERY HIGH MATURITY CONTENT).**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 76: The Battle of Dracos.**

Hermione's eyes lingered on the newly installed pianoforte before she shifted it gaze towards the clock.

It's small and large hands were pointing at the figures of ten and three respectively.

It was quarter past ten in the night.

She looked at the pianoforte again. That particular musical instrument was her most favourite in the world. The one that Audré has installed beside her reading table was an antique piece manufactured by a famous Muggle company: the Pleyels.

"The previous owners of the Château handed papa many of their valuable furniture when he bought this place. It includes three pianos." she had told her when Hermione discovered the new inanimate member in her bedroom, "Two of them are Grand ones. I kept one in my parlour and the other in my formal sitting room. This one, a Pleyel,…" she had run a hand over the shiny wooden frame, "…is too small for either of the places. Such a pity." She had shaken her head sadly and pressed a white key to test the chords which seemed in excellent condition, "It's an antique, Jean and considering its size, I think it is perfect for your room."

To Hermione, who was given piano lessons by her mother and grandmother from an early age, her new pianoforte looked like the one Colonel Brandon had gifted Marianne in the movie Sense and Sensibility. She had watched that movie with her parents who, like her, were avid fans of Jane Austen's literary works.

It had a rectangular body supported by four legs and a pedal stand. All the eighty-eight white and black keys were made of ivory and ebony, a feature that Hermione knew was only found in antique pieces. A wooden lid was covering the keyboard. It should be removed before playing the instrument. Hermione's fingers ached to touch it but her heart was somewhere else.

She checked the clock again.

It was ten thirty and Draco still hasn't returned home.

For her, the conscious her, that should not be a problem but for some inexplicable reason she was feeling tense and uncomfortable.

For one, the man had a pained and lost look on his face when she bade him farewell and returned to Château with Adrian after the lunch. She had felt really bad imagining herself in his place, something she didn't think she was capable of feeling for the man who destroyed her life.

For another, she felt betrayed. Why was she thinking about or worse, worrying about Draco Malfoy, her rapist? Was it someway connected to the unusual and unexplained behaviour of her soul when it forgave and rescued him? Was she was losing her mind and soul? Was she falling for him?

No. she wasn't. She'd prefer to be dead before such a thing ever happened.

No woman in her right mind could ever fall in love with her rapist. That idea was entitled only for those who romanticized the notion that abuse could be a fertile ground for any kind of loving relationship. It was for mentally handicapped people and Hermione Granger, she was proud to proclaim, wasn't one of them.

But that left her in a flummoxed state as to why and what she was feeling for him. Who was this Hermione Granger then? Also the man, who had lied to Adrian about the lack of similarity in their looks, wasn't the Draco she knew. He seemed like a different man. The normal Draco would strive to prove his physical similarities with his son; the abnormal Draco wouldn't. Who was this Draco then?

Hermione checked the clock one last time before asking her son, who was telling his Peter rabbit about the broom ride tenth time in a row, to go to bed.

"Adrian, we have a long day tomorrow." She yawned and stretched her limbs, indicating that she was tired, "Put Peter in bed and brush your teeth."

Surprisingly, this night, unlike the previous one she wasn't intimidated by the prospect of falling asleep. Deep in her heart, she knew her mother would come and protect her soul from flying back to Draco's one.

Her excited son was chatting animatedly about how he was going to recount the broom ride to his friends the next day when the clock finally struck eleven. Hermione smiled and kissed him goodnight before gently nudging him into sleep. The little boy's tired petite form was soon still and he was fast asleep.

In the light of a waning gibbous moon that was flooding through the large window of her bedroom, Hermione laid awake, unable to sleep. Something in her mind was preventing her from uniting her with her much needed slumber.

She was tired and needed sleep but Draco still hasn't come home. She had asked Audré to send her a Patronus on his return and she knew the elderly woman would keep her request.

It was almost twenty minutes past eleven when Hermione left all her hopes and futile attempts of ignoring Draco's thoughts in order to go to sleep and decided to check the matter personally.

What if he has returned stealthily and Audré didn't notice it?

In that case, her last job before going to sleep would be to strangle him and turn him into a pure white ferret.

Disgruntled and sour, Hermione tied her hair into a neat bun before donning a thick cloak that would protect her in the chilly weather of French November nights. She left her bedroom to check on Draco.

The man's suite, the one she always gave a very very wide berth, appeared deserted and unoccupied. Hermione stood before its closed door after casting a non-verbal _Homonum Revelio_ and wondered if she should ask Julian to check the room. She discarded the idea immediately. She wasn't going to have her unexplained concern for Draco misunderstood or worse, considered as a sign of underlying affection.

With trembling hands, she opened the door and peeped in. The sitting room as well as the other ones connected to it were plunged in darkness. She casted the _Homonum Revelio_ spell once again. It produced the same result as before.

Vexed and furious, Hermione closed the door and left for the Château grounds. She was going to thrash the man whenever he returned home from his foul merriments.

Taking the cover of the large bushes and dim light of the moonlit night, Hermione kept a good distance from the apparition point and paced restlessly. Something in her mind told her he wasn't going to take the Floo and she always trusted her instincts. She didn't know where this sense of hers was guiding her to or why she was sure he'd actually come home tonight; she just knew that it was, no matter how much nonsense it sounded, the right thing to do.

She paced and cursed him. The wind blew and the clouds shifted over the moon.

She paced and vowed to get back to him for it.

She paced and cursed herself for her stupidity. She was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, not some pureblood trophy wife.

She paced and checked her watch one last time after which she decided to go to Audré and send for Draco when a figure finally materialized on the apparition point.

Hermione froze.

It was a male one and from the shape and stature she could tell that it was no one but the man she had been waiting for last two hours in a chilly night of early November: Draco Malfoy.

As she watched, the man staggered and fell on the grounds, seemingly unable to stand on his feet.

"So he's drunk!" Hermione thought furiously and gripped her wand tightly, fighting over the impulse to turn him into a filthy slug, "How ridiculous of me to wait for a drunkard." Her nostrils flared in self-reproach.

She wanted to run to him and scream her throat raw. She wanted to bring Adrian and show him how this man was lying to him and using his innocence to gain his means. She wanted to bring the entire Château down and drag him before the Family Council for such inebriated acts. She wanted to do many things but she did none. Something in her prevented it.

So she stood there, hiding behind a large hibiscus bush and watched him silently.

The man grasped a place over his left shoulder and let out a muffled cry of pain. He then scrambled to his feet and wobbling horribly, started for the Château.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Hermione thought, as she started following him like a silent shadow, 'Is he hurt?'

For the same unknown reasons she had been waiting for Draco, she wanted to go and check on the matter. But she rebuked herself sternly to not even dare to attempt it. 'He is your rapist, Hermione, he is the reason you are unhappy; Adrian is unhappy.' She kept reminding it to herself.

The man was almost at the entrance of the Château when he suddenly stopped. Hermione, who was following him silently only from a distance of fifteen meters, copied his movement and stopped too.

Like a graceful ballerina Draco turned around slowly. He then looked up at the waning moon and sniffed in the air. The clouds has finally shifted and revealed the celestial orb and under its silvery spell, his silhouette was ghostly pale and unearthly. As Hermione watched him, he sniffed several times like a dog searching for any hidden bones and by some miraculous means that was unknown to her, looked down at her hideout with pin point precision. The scene strangely reminded her of a similar situation in the Third Year: when she had mimicked the sound of a wolf to lure the freshly turned werewolf Remus Lupin towards Harry and her.

The memory and Draco's odd attitude both sent a shock of horror down her spine. Hermione's instincts were telling her that she was in grave danger. Every nerve in her body became taut, as if preparing her for a flight and she gripped her wand tight to Dissolution herself in a moment's notice. But before she could do so much as think about the incantation inside her head, Draco Malfoy, with a pure animalistic gesture that rivaled the wildest of wolfs, charged at her direction.

It took Hermione one tenth fraction of a second to realize that the man was sensing her presence through her body scent and not by seeing her. She didn't have time to consider that it was a very odd possibility. She knew her Disillusionment Charm wouldn't work to hide her from him. He could locate her through his olfactory senses.

So she opted for the next spell that came into her mind.

"Stupi…" she raised her wand and thought the spell with all her courage. Draco was almost three meters away from her when she lashed her wand in the air, determined to knock him down.

But she couldn't finish the rest of the spell. She discovered Draco's fingers that were wrapped around her daintily throat and crushing it with all his might.

Millions of yellow starts burst before her eyes and Hermione gasped for air. She felt the presence of a very powerfully body grazing against hers. It was Draco and he was behaving like a predator would with its prey.

"Wanna play some hide and seek in the moonlight, Mudblood?" he brought his mouth closer to hers and bared his white teeth. The fetor almost suffocated Hermione. "Thought it was a clever idea to turn my son against me. huh?" he snapped at her like a pair of Acromantula pincers.

Hermione thrashed for air and for her dear life. Draco has completely cut off her air supply and at this rate, she'd pass out in next ten seconds. She desperately tried to think of a way to free herself. She couldn't let him win over her again. But Draco Malfoy? He was way too powerful for her. As she struggled, he lifted her off the ground single handedly.

It was as if someone was hanging her without any rope and she had no means to prevent it. Airless, her body was rapidly becoming numb and unresponsive. She kicked at his direction, in the air and as a last resort, aimed to prod him in the eye with her wand.

But the man simply grabbed her hand and twisted it painfully. It was a silent battle of two. Hermione couldn't make a single sound as he took away her last weapon and threw it aside carelessly.

"Don't fight, Mudblood." He whispered at her. His features were as cruel as the day he had raped her. "You can't fight me. I am your husband. I am your master. You are my wife. You are my slave. And now I am going to bang you here…in this open arena…under this moonlight…so hard that you won't be able to stand up…that you won't be able to walk…for next two monthes…I am going to tear your cunt…tear your pussy…tear you apart and show you your proper place…" he said and threw her on the grass as if she was nothing more than a ragged doll, "…which is under my feet…" he stamped on the ground like one would extinguish the last remains of a cigarette.

Hermione lay on the grass, breathing heavily. She was too shocked, frightened, stunned and petrified to produce a single sound. She looked around wildly for her wand and spotted it lying only two feet away from her. As Draco prepared to take off his shirt, she lunged for it. She wasn't going to let him rape her again. She has had enough. Now she could kill him without any hesitations.

Her fingers wrapped itself around her Vinewood wand and Draco's right foot landed on her right wrist. Hermione yelled in agonizing pain that pierced the silence of the November night. The hard sole of Draco's boot was digging deep in her skin and flesh but he continued thrashing her wrist as if he was determined to break it.

Helpless, she next attempted to kick him on the crotch. She had kicked him there before and knew it was all men's weak spot. But the aim misfired and hit him on his right thigh instead.

"Bitch…" Draco cursed and let go her nerveless fingers and bruised wrist before throwing himself on her. Under his powerful masculine body, Hermione felt like her worst nightmare was back again. He was going to rape her again and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

•••••

Draco tried to balance his weak body on his even weaker feet. He was drained of every last bit of his strength. A med nurse handed him his shirt and he donned it with an audible wince as a searing pain issued when he moved his left shoulder. He would be grateful if he could return to the Château safely and slip into his bed. He was done for.

In the aftermath and despair of his realization that his only son detested looking like him, Draco had resorted to punish himself by returning to St. Lupus facility for the fourth dose of the said venom. Needless to say the Chief Researcher Descartes was surprised on his appearance. He had confessed how he had expected him never to return again. Draco had listened but not responded. He knew why he was back there. He must be punished for his crimes against Hermione and she needed healing from her dreadful past. For that Audré needed the memories.

The snake that bit him this time had dug its fangs deep in his flesh, as if trying to puncture his bones. The excruciating pain it created had knocked him out for almost six hours. He has regained his consciousness just half an hour ago and decided to leave the cursed place.

He couldn't remember how he visualized the apparition point in the Château de la Grange-Bléneau nor could he come off the disappointment upon the grave realization of the extent of his crime impacting both Hermione and Adrian. Could he ever undo it?

A battle was waging inside his head when he appeared at the Château grounds. The voice that taunted him was louder than ever before.

'How dare that filthy Mudblood tried to brainwash that half-blood bastard son of yours against you, his own father? Are you not a man, Draco? Couldn't you just hit her on her face and teach that bitch her proper place?'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Draco screamed at it and fell on the grass. He grasped his shoulder and let out a whimper of pain. He fought not to pass out then and there. 'I'll never hurt Hermione again.' he thought resolutely.

'_I'll never hurt Hermione again.' _The voice mimicked him cruelly. '_Hermione_ doesn't value you more than her asswipe, you asshole. You must fuck her ass hard to bring her back to her senses. I am pretty sure her ass will as delicious as her cunt and pussy was.'

'GET LOST, YOU LOSER!' Draco scrambled to his feet and thought fervently, 'I'll not touch her that way. Ever. She is my wife.'

'Yes, she is your _wife_, Draco and she deserves to be fucked often and for long.' The voice cackled in maniacal pleasure, 'Women, if not fucked properly, forget where their real place is: under her husband's feet and dick.'

'I'll cut your dick off and thrust it into your mouth if you don't shut up this instant!' Draco snarled. Trudging through the lawn he was almost at the entrance of the Château when a faint familiar scent reached his hypersensitive nostrils.

It was the same fresh fragrance of daisies that emanated from Hermione. He knew it too well to get confused. It could only mean only thing.

Hermione was in the garden; with him.

Draco didn't know what got hold of him as the realization hit him. He felt his body go rigid, turn around and look up at the moon. It was an eerie sight. Like a wolf hunting for its prey he sniffed the air for more of that enticing smell.

It was there; lingering in the air like a perfume and before he knew his member was erect and hard as rock.

'Fuck her, Draco!' the voice unleashed his out-of-control body and he cantered at the direction of the scent like a hungry wolf.

Hermione came into view within next five seconds. Draco's eyes were darkened with lust as he spotted her holding her wand high and ready to strike him. She looked pale as a ghost and ready to be taken then and there.

He reached her in leaps and bounds before grabbing her by her daintily neck and attempting to suffocate her first. This way she would be weak when he exploited her. As expected she fought valiantly like a brave Gryffindor would. She tried to kick him and prod him in the eye with her wand. But Draco knew just the medicine to disarm her.

The voice that poured out all the venom in his heart was definitely not his. It was highly distorted as he spoke:

"Don't fight, Mudblood." He rubbed his hard member against her soft body. "You can't fight me. I am your husband. I am your master. You are my wife. You are my slave. And now I am going to bang you here…in this open arena…under this moonlight…so hard that you won't be able to stand up…that you won't be able to walk…for next two monthes…I am going to tear your cunt…tear your pussy…tear you apart and show you your proper place…" he said and threw her on the grass as if she was nothing more than a ragged doll, "…which is under my feet…"

Preparing to assault her again, he attempted to take his shirt off when she lunged for her wand. But he extinguished the frail effort by placing his heavy booted feet on her elegant wrist and thrashing it mercilessly. She howled in pain and proceeded to kick him on his crotch. It misfired and hit his right thigh. Draco cursed and threw himself, face down on Hermione. He was going to get what was his right as her husband: a proper sex.

He placed his heavy body on every strategic position of her petit one. Now she couldn't even move. Next he muffled her cries. He had a lot of experience in overpowering her.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were wide and dilated with undulating fear as he lowered his mouth over hers. First he was going to have a good and rough kiss. Tonight, he was going to chew her lips and make her bleed hard for all those awful insults she had thrown at him.

Only inches away from her trembling lips Draco stopped.

'NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT, DRACO! DON'T HURT HER! SHE IS YOUR WIFE! YOU LOVE HER!' he heard a voice scream inside his head. It was very familiar. It was his own voice.

'No, Draco, don't listen to him!' the voice that was controlling him commanded, 'She is your wife! She is yours to enjoy! Kiss her! Molest her! Rape her!'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco, suddenly coming to himself, felt a loud scream leave his entire body and he rolled over, releasing Hermione. No matter what happened, if he lived or died, if this world remained or got destroyed, if the Malfoys survived or became extinct, he wasn't going to touch Hermione the wrong way again. Never. Ever.

The woman who was his captive until the previous moment lay breathing heavily and in an attempt to save herself, she lunged for her wand again. And so did Draco. In the race between two people for one wand, Draco won. He grabbed it but instead of pointing it at her, he pointed it directly to his heart.

•••••

Hermione cursed herself as she missed her own wand just for an inch. She was done for. She was certain that the monster has released her only to play and meet his sadistic pleasures. Now he had her wand and was going to use it to imprison and torture her.

She wanted to scream and call for help. She even opened her mouth. But she was so breathless that nothing but short pants could be produced by her voice box.

But instead of pointing it to her, Draco Malfoy pointed her wand at his chest.

"I am warning you, Draco, if you try to touch her again, I'll kill you." he said threateningly.

Hermione blinked. Who was he talking to?

"I am telling you, Draco. Go and grab her. Fuck her senseless." he said again. But this time his voice had an unfamiliar high cackle in it. "She belongs to you and she should be punished for trying to turn your son against you. Go. Fuck her."

"No!"

"Yes! Do it, Draco!"

"Never! She is my wife."

"Coward! You are not fit to be a man!"

"I don't care! I won't touch her!"

"But Draco, she must be punished or she won't learn to respect and fear you!"

"She loathes and fears me enough to last a lifetime!"

"If you let go of this golden opportunity, your slave will become your master. You must not let that happen!"

"If I touch her now I'll damage myself and her beyond any sort of repair or healing. That must never happen."

Perplexed, Hermione watched as Draco talked to himself, arguing over if he should rape her again or not. It was a bizarre scene: Draco Malfoy pointing her wand to his heart and threatening another non-existent Draco to not touch her while the said person encouraged him to do it.

Breathing heavily and regaining some of her strength, she stood up. Then she screamed.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. She screamed so much that her throat began to hurt but she didn't stop. She was going to tell the whole wide world what Draco had done to her.

The said criminal covered his ears to protect his eardrums but surprisingly, didn't attempt to Silence her. He stood up, took a step or two towards her. Hermione backed off but didn't stop screaming. She won't stop.

She didn't know how long she screamed. She only thing she knew was that she needed to wake everyone everywhere, whether it was the Château or the Delacour residence or entire Paris or London or France or Britain. She just wanted to wake them and show them Draco's true colours. She stopped only when her voice box failed her and she had no breathes left.

Her screams seemed to have thrust some sense in her assaulter for he gave her a very pitiful look before looking down at himself. Draco, Hermione noticed, was still mumbling.

"I will not touch her." he chanted like the same words like a mantra and withdrew her wand from his chest, "I will not touch her." he pointed it instead to his neck. "I will not touch her."

"You must." She heard him declare in the same distorted voice.

"I. Will. Not. You. Bastard." He uttered every word through his gritted teeth, "You can't make me."

"I can."

"YOU CAN NOT." Draco bellowed and in a flash of red light Hermione saw him casting a spell on himself.

"DIFFINDO!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in horror.

Has Malfoy beheaded himself?

•••••

Narcissa was combing her already thrice combed blonde hair only for the want of passing her endless leisure.

She was tense and Blacks, when tense though it was a rare occasion, would behave like any normal person would do: wait and curse.

She had learnt from Audré and after her five visits to Draco's suite that he still wasn't back home.

It was outrageous. Draco was never like that: spending nights outside home and turning up in the morning looking as haggard as a weather-beaten scarecrow. When asked, he'd say he was at work. As if Narcissa didn't know what work meant. Sometimes, she wondered if she knew her son anymore. The man has changed so much over the past two monthes.

She checked the clock again. Eleven thirty. She needed to check Draco's suite again.

But when she opened the door half an inch, her eyes were met with the most bizarre scene she could ever imagine.

Hermione Granger was peeping inside Draco's suite!

Perplexed, Narcissa rubbed her eyes twice before looking at her again.

No. She was there. Holding her wand light high and peeping inside Draco's chamber.

What the hell was she doing there?

Narcissa wondered if she should join her too but then discarded the idea. Hermione would be seriously embarrassed if she caught her while checking Draco's suite.

So she waited for her to leave and from the grave look on her face, she could tell that her son still wasn't back.

'Let him come home.' She thought furiously, returning to her seat before the vanity and throwing away the comb, 'I'll slap him so hard that he won't be able to talk for three days.' She declared, waving an angry fist at her own reflection.

She was informed during the Sunday lunch that her son would be taking his wife and son for a traditional Sunday Roast in a restaurant that was quite favourite to Morpheus. Audré had been quite quiet while telling her about it.

As a mother, she was happy that her son finally seemed to be taking the right path to persuade his family rather than proclaiming his love to the woman he raped and pushing her away. It was slow and more like her own story of falling in love with Lucius. Every time she remembered those golden days of her youth, Narcissa's heart filled with a pleasure she knew only her husband's memories could bring. The days of them walking on the fields with hands on hands, exchanging a shy smile or two and once, kissing under the shelter of a tree when the rain interrupted their long walk unceremoniously. Lucius's lips were wet and so were hers; not from lust. From the rain water and passionate kiss.

Narcissa wondered if she had ever considered that her future would be like this; that she would be mother to a rapist: a son she had bore in her womb for nine long monthes and tried to bring up with the combined dignity of a Malfoy and a Black. The truth was, she didn't know the answer.

She had expected her son to return home early that afternoon; like any decent family man would do when he took out his wife and children for a day out. But instead, Hermione returned alone with Adrian and when asked about Draco, she shook her head indicating that he hadn't accompanied them.

It had struck Narcissa very odd and she had been most disapproving of such inglorious conduct. She knew how he pined to spend some quality time with his family; she had seen how happy he looked that very morning. Then why was he behaving so irrationally? He was not a kid or teenager anymore. He was a man now. A family man. A Man of the House and it was high time Draco learned how to behave with his family.

She yawned sleepily again. It was then that a terrible scream tore the night. She could recognize the voice.

It was Hermione and she was in danger.

Grabbing her wand, an alarmed Narcissa didn't waste another moment to don her gown before leaving her suite as fast as her slippered feet could manage.

•••••

Healer Cloutier checked his patient's pulse before declaring that he was out of danger. The man had a deep cut on the right side of his neck. Had it accidentally severed one of his vital arteries such as the Carotids, he could've bled to death. He wondered why he had tried to take away his own life with his wife's wand. Was he trying to frame her on a murder case?

That possibility was unlikely for she was injured too. Her right wrist had deep bruise; there were purple finger and nail marks all over her throat as if her husband had tried to throttle her. She looked deeply shaken and refused to talk to anyone. Currently, she was sitting on the patient's sitting room, huddled in a blanket and silent, with the rest of the family minus the little boy.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, his midnight patient, lay like a log on his bed. He was almost bloodless and looked wasted.

Cloutier gave him a generous dose of Blood Replenishing Potion before returning to the anxious family. They were all clad in their night clothes. The patient's mother was sobbing in a corner, her head on her sister-in-law, Audré's bosom.

"Thanks to Madame Malfoy, her husband has been saved." He informed them with a curt nod at Hermione's direction. "I have healed his cut and attended to his other wounds. But he appears ill and wasted. In that case, I advice him three days of full bed rest."

"Merci, Healer Cloutier." Audré Malfoy thanked him. She looked as grave as she had been the day Cloutier had declared that husband was dead. "I know I can trust you on our family matters."

The Healer understood that he was not to breathe a word on what has happened tonight. His professional ethics also prohibited him from doing so. But he knew the Chombrun Malfoys for a very long time and their secrets were like own ones. He nodded silently.

"Can I attend to your wounds, Madame?" he asked Hermione who didn't reply and continued staring at the air like a statue. Everyone exchanged worried looks among themselves.

"Jean." Lillian Malfoy, the young lady sitting beside her, called Hermione softly. "Healer Cloutier wants to see your wounds."

But she didn't respond and sat there like a stone gargoyle.

The Healer understood that the lady has gone through a lot within a short span of time and thus was in a state of nervous shock. He walked over to her and took a seat just opposite the stunned woman. She didn't show any indication of recognizing him. He gently took her limp hand and started mending it without further ado.

The lady was silent and uninhibiting all throughout the ordeal. One by one, Cloutier healed the bruises over her wrist and neck. When he was done, he prescribed her some pain killers for the residual pain that might trouble her for a day or two.

"But you need to be careful with her husband." He warned them, "He needs complete bed rest, nutritious foods and mental support to fully heal. It seems he has been going through a lot of stress lately."

Cloutier was curious to learn what had actually happened between the couple but restrained himself from enquiring. No one seemed to be in any particular mood to talk and when Julian gestured to show him the way to the Floo, he stood up with a final flourish and left.

•••••

Audré had been going through the necessary documents and letters that the Delacroix's had provided her when a sky piercing scream resonated across the entire Château.

In an instant, she was on her feet, wand at the ready and left Morpheus's study without a second thought.

She found a shocked Hermione sitting beside Draco's body as a red stream of blood covered the grass on the right side of his neck. Her first bewildered thought was that she has murdered her husband.

But soon it turned out that such was not the case, though what the reality was, was still unknown.

Julian and Lillian were the second to reach the scene with Narcissa bringing up the rear. Audré had applied as much knowledge as she had on Wizarding First Aid and rescued her nephew from the pool of blood. Lillian had cajoled Hermione to follow them inside. The young mother hasn't uttered a word since.

They sat in Draco's sitting room while Audré sent her faithful and personal elf, Zilek, to take care of Adrian and assure that the boy didn't wake up before the matter was clearly dealt with.

Narcissa has been sobbing for last one hour. Audré had no words to console her. They all sat in pin drop silence until Hermione broke it.

"Malfoy attacked me, aunt."

The words sent a spark of fear through Audré's every nerve. What did she mean by it? Did Draco attempt to rape Hermione again? Was he out of his bloody mind?

A collective intake of breath followed her statement. Narcissa looked up from her constant sobbing and fixed her gaze on her daughter-in-law.

"How dare he?" Lillian was the one who flared up first while he brother gave Hermione an incredulous look, "Didn't he have enough…" she couldn't continue when Audré quietened her with a quelling look.

"Lillian?" she warned her daughter using her subtly strict voice, "Didn't I teach you to not jump into any conclusions until you reach the end of the story?" she asked her and Lillian looked away in evident discomfort, "Jean…" she called Hermione, "Please continue." She bade her solemnly.

Hermione was staring at the direction of Draco's room when she started again.

"I was…I couldn't…" she licked her lips and Julian handed her a gobletful of water immediately. She drank it silently, wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her nightdress and placed the empty goblet on the table. Everyone waited patiently.

"Malfoy took us to a restaurant for lunch. He said it was Uncle Morpheus's favourite place for Sunday Roast. I asked Adrian if he wanted to go and he agreed. We accompanied him there."

"During the lunch, a couple came with two twin girls. They were clinging to their father and doting on him. If one would give him a glass of water the other would do the same. The father ended up having a pair of everything he asked for. He seemed to be enjoying all the extra fuss and double attention. Everyone at the restaurant were looking at them. They were a very happy family."

Hermione paused for a while. She had a pained look on her face.

"Suddenly…Adrian asked me why the girls looked like each other. He hasn't met any twins and has no idea that they can exist. I explained it to him as simply as I could. Then he said he doesn't want his twin to look like him."

Audré's heart broke in sorrow for the little man she loved as her grandson as she realized the painful simplicity behind that statement. Adrian, a barely six year old boy whose mother was his life, disliked his looks that were actually his father's. But since he was still very young and too innocent to actually understand what real hatred meant, he expressed his feelings in the most harmless of ways: by confessing that he didn't like his appearance. Had he known what the underlying deep meaning of that statement, Audré was certain that the innocent boy wouldn't have proclaimed it before his father.

"Oh dear." She saw Lillian shaking her head sadly. Suddenly, all her previous anger for Draco was gone.

"Malfoy…looked…" Hermione stammered, "..deeply troubled and hurt by it. I was astonished too but before I could explain anything to him, Malfoy told Adrian that he doesn't look like him. Instead he said…he looks like…his aunt Lillian."

Narcissa burst into tears and Lillian clapped her hand over her mouth. Julian sat ashen faced and Audré sighed.

"So that's why Adrian asked me if he looked like me?" her daughter queried, shaking her head in disbelief, "And I agreed thinking it was one of his cute jokes."

In response Hermione simply leaned back on her sofa and let out a heavy sigh. "The lunch ended and he left us on our own. I came home with Adrian but I had this sense of extreme discomfort in the back of mind. As the night grew, it increased and…and I couldn't…go to sleep…"

Audré noticed how Hermione fisted her hands as if confessing a horrific truth about herself.

"I came…here…" she waved her hand around the suite in general, "…to check if he has returned. I don't know why I was so worried…I…" she paused and gulped, "When I saw that he…it was almost midnight and he…still hasn't returned…I went outside…to wait for him by the apparition point…"

The pieces were suddenly starting to fit together for Audré as she listened to Hermione's account attentively. With it came the gruesome realization that Morpheus was right. She couldn't possibly leave Draco to suffer.

What a terrible dilemma it was! If she helped Draco, Hermione would suffer and if she helped Hermione, Draco would perish like tonight. What should she do? Whom should she prefer?

"It was almost one o' clock when Malfoy came home…" Hermione continued, "…at first I wanted to go and ask him about his whereabouts but something…maybe it was my instincts…stopped me…and I started following him silently…it was going on well until…he stopped…sniffed the air…turned…and cantered at my direction…it was so…strange…eerie… so shocking…as if he could sense me by my scent only…"

Visualizing the scene, Audré closed her eyes in horror.

"He attacked me and…beat me…accusing me…of brainwashing Adrian…for making him go against him…I tried my best to fight back…to escape…but he was just too powerful…he almost suffocated me and lifted me off the ground…I tried to poke him in the eyes…but he snatched my wand…and threw me on the ground…"

Audré watched as Hermione gulped several times and she knew what a terrible internal battle she was having as she chose between the absolute truth and relative truth. Lillian, sobbing now, took off her own shawl, placed it over Hermione's already blanket clad form and drew her closer to convey that she supported her.

"He would've…" she paused, "…he was in a terrible rage…and would've beaten the living daylight out of me…when something happened…"

Audré's heart almost stopped beating.

"He…released me and I lunged for my wand…he lunged too and got it…before I could…and…and…and…"

"And?" Julian prompted. "What did he do, Jean? Just tell me. I'll beat the hell out of him for raising his hand on you." He looked positively mad in fury, "Did he try to sexu…"

"NO!" Hermione shook her head violently, looking like a ghost now, "He…he…let me go and…and started talking to…himself."

"Himself?" Narcissa repeated incredulously. She looked no less shocked than Hermione. "You mean he was talking to _himself_? Draco?"

Hermione nodded silently. "There were two voices…one slightly high pitched and the other…his original drawl…and the high pitched one was asking him to…to punish me…for my disobedience…and he refused…they had an argument…and I was terrified…it was so…" she gulped for her words failed her, "…I screamed and he…once tried to hit me and…then stopped in the middle and…and…and…"

"And he pointed your wand to his neck and cursed himself." Audré finished the rest of the sentence on her behalf.

If she had previously thought Narcissa could cry in grief, it was nothing compared to how she howled following Audré's final statement on her son's insanity. Her heart tearing wails echoed across Draco's room and beyond and she collapsed on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Draco…my son…my only son…my child…he has…finally lost it…lost his mind…NO…NO…NO…" she banged her head on the table and Audré had to hold her tight to prevent any further undesirable incident, "…how much more can he take…he was only twenty…when his first son died…he lost all his children…all three of them…and his wife…Astoria…he loved her…" she panted and let out a heart wrenching cry, "…death of one child is painful enough to last a life time…and he faced three…now his only son…Adrian…doesn't even want to…look like him…Oh Merlin!... why didn't I die before seeing this day…why didn't I die…why didn't I die…"

"Sssshhhh…Narcissa…ssshhhhh…" Audré tried to comfort her at her best, "It's alright, dear, it's alright. Draco is alive. Jean is alive and I am sure we can help them both. Listen to me…listen to me…" she tried to restrain Narcissa as she attempted to hit her with the nearby flower vase, "…listen to me Narcissa, the hope is still not gone. If Draco hasn't succumbed to insanity then it means there is someone who keeps him alive. He isn't mad. He cut his throat because he wanted to get rid of the demon who takes charge of him when he's at his most vulnerable state. That two-voice conversation wasn't a mark of his madness, dear. It means that he is sane and fighting to be a better man."

"He is?" Narcissa looked up at her. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from constant crying. "Is he, Audré?"

She nodded silently. There was a time to hold back the truth and tonight certainly was not one of those occasions. "Draco fights against himself because his good side anchors him to his wife."

"To Astoria?" Julian gaped.

"No." Audré shook her head and looked at the white-faced woman named Hermione, "To Jean."

No one spoke for a very long time, not even Narcissa who had been trying to crack her head open until that moment.

Audré sighed. "Draco is not mad, Narcissa. He is like any one of us – a mixture of good and bad. The only difference is that he did not know it until he met Jean. He used to think it was his Malfoy trait; the cruelty, the bigotry, the pride, the arrogance, the impassivity. He was brought up to nurture these, what should I call these…these qualities. I am pretty sure Narcissa knows too well what it means to 'uplift the family name'."

Her sister-in-law remained silent, looking downward.

"But when Draco met Jean, his presumptions were proven wrong. Her innocence and honesty made him realize that the man he was and the man he was taught to be were separate entities. He chose the one he thought would go well with Jean: the good one. For obvious reasons, the other Draco wouldn't leave him all too soon. He was his part for a very long time. So it tries to take charge of him whenever he was stressed, emotionally labile or vulnerable."

"Tonight Jean witnessed a battle between two Dracos: a good one with an evil one. The evil one had prompted him to beat her and so he did. But the good one, the side that latched itself to Jean's goodness, fought against him and prevented further harm by trying to slit his own throat. He did it because he had no other way to defeat that monster. He couldn't let him win either. Regrettably, he chose that undesirable path."

"You mean, brother Draco is like that Muggle book, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Lillian's eyes were almost popping out in horror.

"No, dear." Audré was patient to explain. "Dr Jekyll had drunk that potion or whatever to release the Mr Hyde in him. That way he could do awful things without being charged for it and in the end he got defeated by his evil side. But Draco isn't trying to release his madness, Lillian. He is trying to win over it. That's completely the opposite thing. And he is doing it for Adrian and Jean – his last hope for salvation."

•••••

Hermione listened to Audré, her own mind on what had happened just an hour ago.

She had seen how Draco pointed her wand to his chest and threatened himself. She had seen how he slit his throat. She had thought it was his inherent Malfoy madness. But now that Audré explained it, she was reminded of his words that he had told her just a day ago.

'_Sometimes, when I am very vulnerable or stressed, a part of me tells me to do awful and cruel things to relieve it. I was very stressed that night and after you told me…that part of me told me to do some awful things. It was horrible and I lost control and screamed at him and you thought it was you.'_

She hadn't believed him that night. Even tonight, she wouldn't believe it if it were not for Audré.

"Jean…" she was brought out of her musings when Narcissa almost threw herself on her feet, "Jean…please save my son…" she cried desperately.

Hermione couldn't say that she didn't feel sorry for the woman who has lost her everything and cried her heart out for her son who was going mad. She was not a merciless woman. But this new plea of hers astonished her beyond measure. Narcissa knew what her son had done to her; she was the one who condemned it too and now she was asking Hermione to save her rapist husband?

"Jean…" she was trembling as fresh tears poured out of her horribly bloodshot eyes, "…I know what you are thinking…that I am mad…to ask you…to help my son…I know you are thinking this…but I am a mother, Jean…and Draco is m…y on…ly s..o…n…" she was crying so hard that she was having difficulty to articulate words properly, "…I can die for him…I can beg in…the streets…for him…I can do every…thing for him…you are a…mother…too…Jean…you…know..it…don't you?"

Hermione was at a loss of words. Narcissa was right. Hermione the mother could do everything for her only son: Adrian.

"I am…responsible…for what happened to…you…" Narcissa continued her sobbing, "I didn't rear…Draco well…punish me, Jean…punish me…hurt me…do whatever you…like, Jean…but please help him…don't let him…go mad…or die…please…I beg you…he is my only son…my only child…" she pledged and dissolved into tears.

Hermione has never found herself in such delicate situations. She truly felt for Narcissa but she also couldn't forget how Draco almost raped her again tonight. The feeling of his sliding over her, hovering and roving over her was still fresh on her skin. If the mother won, the woman would be beaten and if the woman won, the mother would be defeated. Whom should she choose? The mother or the woman? She couldn't possibly play both roles at one time.

"Draco…he is really a nice boy…Jean…" Narcissa was tireless and relentless, "…he was only six when he stayed awoke an entire night…for me when I caught a bad bout of Flu…I can still recall…the feel of his little hands… on my forehead…when he checked my…temperature… he was so much like your Adrian… he was nine when he made my…portrait as a birthday present… just like your Adrian will do for you… when he was twelve… one day… I caught him having a naughty glimpse… on the adult issue of Witch Weekly…he apologized immediately… he was only sixteen years when the Dark Lord sent him on that…mission…he had threatened to kill me and Lucius…if Draco failed…and my son…tried to do his bidding…as much as he could…Jean…please…save him…he is not a bad man…hurt me…hurt me instead…but save him…"

"Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione feared the woman would have a fit if she didn't stop her immediately, "Mrs…Malfoy…listen…please listen…to me…"

"…hurt me, Jean…" her mother-in-law wouldn't listen and chant the same words like a mantra, "…save him…hurt me…save him…"

"I am sure Narcissa that Jean will never hurt you." Audré came to her aid and took her sister-in-law arms, "She can't even hurt a fly. Don't worry…" she wiped her endless tears, "…Jean will consider your words. Won't you, Jean?"

Hermione didn't know if she could do anything else but nod. "Yeah…aunt is right…" she said, "…I'll…but first you…Lillian…can you please bring the Calming Draught from my cabinet?" she asked her sister-in-law who leapt to her feet immediately.

It took them another quarter of an hour to finally calm Narcissa and take her to her own chamber. Lillian declared to take care of her while Julian said he would do the same for Draco.

"Maman, you have an important hearing tomorrow. Jean, you have been through a lot." He said seriously, "Go to bed. Both of you. Now." He ordered them, "I don't care if that brat has slit his throat or not; he is still going to receive a hard slap as soon as he comes round. That's my punishment for hitting you, Jean." he declared dismissively.

Hermione's head was splitting when she returned to her quarter with Audré. Zilek was standing by Adrian like a vigilant soldier and thankfully the boy was asleep, unaware of what had gone through his mother.

"Is he mad, aunt?" was her first query to Audré. She just couldn't let go of what had happened. It kept coming back to her like those terrible nightmares of her rape.

Audré shook her head. "What do you plan to do now, Jean?" she asked her seriously,

"Do I have an option?" Hermione asked back.

"You always have an option, Jean." Audré said firmly, "Never think that this is the end of the world."

Hermione sighed. Her soul has gone to save Malfoy. She has waited for him in the cold and got beaten in return. Now she has to help that same man on the request of his mother. If this was not the end of the world then what was?

"Remember when I told you Jean that you keep Draco good and sane." She heard Audré said, "_This_ is what I meant that night. Now you know what you will be dealing with. Now you know how very focused this man is and to what extent you influence him."

"But it doesn't necessary has to be me, aunt." Hermione protested, "Maybe he remembered that he had a Wizard's Oath, an Unbreakable and a Sacred Marriage Vow against him and stopped before it was too late."

"I don't think so." Audré remarked, "If that was the case, he wouldn't have attacked you on the first place. Trust me, Jean, I know Draco better than you do. That's the reason I am asking you know him. You need to be absolutely sure before I act on my plan for your divorce."

"What if he commits suicide when I divorce him?" Hermione's throat was dry from fear. She couldn't possibly be responsible for someone's death no matter how much she hated him.

"He won't." Audré smiled mysteriously, "Self preservation is the most basic Slytherin trait. For now, just be yourself. Don't worry." She patted her on the shoulder and Hermione winced, "I am sorry. But after what happened tonight, I don't think Draco will dare to lay his hand on you, Jean. Besides, you have your brother-in-law at your disposal. Julian will break Draco's bones should he attempted to look at you the wrong way again. Indecency towards woman is despicably ugly to him."

Hermione smiled but she didn't feel relieved. She didn't know herself anymore. She didn't know the man who has slit his throat before her. Now she was embarking on a journey she didn't know where it would take her.

"Don't worry, dear." Audré smiled at her. She looked so much like her mother, Adeline Granger. Hermione wondered if she would be coming in her dreams tonight. She needed her desperately.

"Good night, Jean..." Audré winked at her as she stood up to leave, "…and sweet dreams. I am pretty sure all of them will come true very soon. You just need to believe."

Believe? Yes, Hermione couldn't agree more with Audré. She did need to believe in her dreams. Her dream of a small home called Otter's pond; a sitting room with a piano; a swing in the front garden where Adrian would play. But the burning question was, whether or not Draco Malfoy would be present there too and after this Sunday, Hermione could sincerely tell that she didn't know the answer. The night has moved her terribly.


	77. Chapter 77

_**A/N: Thanks to dragonjun, surugasasa, aryaaa, SereniteRose, Grovek26, roni2010, princesspglouie and other unnamed guests for their reviews on last chapter. Thanks for the follows and favourites.**_

_***** I have been waiting for quite a long while to explore Hermione and Narcissa's relationship. It was untouched. Finally, the opportunity came up in this chapter. Those who will think that Hermione was a bit harsh here, please take note that she has no obligations to be kind to the mother and son after what Draco did to her. Put yourself in her place, think yourself as her and then decide if she was wrong or right.**_

_***** But at the same time, I try to write Draco with as much care as I write Hermione and others. He is not a fantasy Draco in TPA. Like everyone he has his flaws and he has his strengths. I work to bring out both of his qualities. There is nothing as complete black or complete white in this world or as it was in most HP characters. In reality, it's many (if not fifty) shades of grey. It is up to my readers to tell if I was successful in portraying them all.**_

_*****Please read the dream in the end carefully (I know you do). It explains a lot because TPA is after all a psychological story.**_

_**For adult theme and some crude words, this chapter is rated M.**_

_**The link to TPA Pinterest page is on my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 77: The Knife of Truths and Lies.**

Hermione was told as a child that nothing traveled faster than the speed of light with the possible exception of bad news, misfortune and bad occurrence, the Three Sisters, who regrettably traveled faster. She was just a few hours away from discovering the truth behind that statement.

Following her harrowing beating by a man she had been waiting for reasons unknown to her, she spent the rest of the night sleepless and lost in thoughts. When the first rays of sun illuminated the eastern horizon, Hermione was sitting on her bed, knees drawn and chin rested on it, looking down at a slender piece of wood that lay before her.

In the heat and commotion of the moment following Draco's attempted suicide, no one, including Hermione herself had paid attention to the wand that was responsible for it. She was too shocked to even blink. Audré was busy attending Draco's wound. Narcissa was wailing. Julian ran to call Healer Cloutier. Lillian was the only person sensible enough to retrieve her wand from the scene, wipe it and hand it back to its owner.

Hermione's Vinewood wand was now smeared with the dried remnants of a man's blood who spent nearly half of his life ridiculing her for blood status. The pureblood bigot has shed his own precious blood to save a Mudblood from the demon that allegedly resided within him.

She sighed deeply.

Audré's words kept resonating inside her head as she reflected on what had happened the previous night – the wait, fight, plight and the appalling truth about the attacker's internal battle. She had ignored it previously, taking it as one of his many lies. But now she was proven wrong and presented with a few cruel facts.

Firstly and forebodingly, her assaulter turned husband was seriously interested in her. It was a very troubling thought. Here she was trying to avoid him at all costs and there he was trying to reach her by all means.

Secondly and embarrassingly, she felt like a stranger to herself. Draco Malfoy was her rapist and she was supposed to feel nothing but hatred for him. But somehow she felt anxious when he didn't return home for dinner; she felt sad when Adrian said that he didn't like his appearance that were of his biological father and last but not the least, she felt uncomfortable when she looked at the wand that was smeared with Draco's dried blood.

Hermione wondered what she would have felt if Draco had succeeded in his act. Needless to say she would become a widow. Would she be sad about it or happy that she could finally reunite with her love, Alexis?

The truth, like many others that she sought now, was hiding behind the curtain of uncertain future. She no longer knew herself or Draco Malfoy.

"Jean?" a whisper brought her back to the reality and focusing her eyes, she found Lillian sitting before her with a mug held between her hands.

"Take it." she offered the mug to her.

"What's this?" Hermione accepted and looked down at its contents.

"The Purified Infusion of Wormwood, one of my grandma Josée's genius inventions" Lillian declared, "It is an amazing painkiller. Maman always keeps a bottle in her Potions cupboard. Pity that it can only heal physical pain and not the emotional one you are going through now." She sighed.

Preferring not to comment on her mental state, Hermione took a carefully measured sip from the drink. It felt amazingly good, like a mint flavoured coffee. The warmth of caffeine freshened her up and the soothing minty cold diminished most of the pain on her right wrist joint and neck muscles.

"Better?" Lillian enquired, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Loads. Merci."

Lillian glanced at the sleeping Adrian, his little arms and legs around a side pillow and his eyes half open as he slept peacefully.

"He sleeps just like Draco." she commented thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Hermione was suddenly annoyed.

"Saw it just before I came here." Lillian replied plainly, "Julian needed some coffee to stay awake. He could've asked the elves but they need some rest too. It has been a hectic night for all, mostly on the elves. So he asked me instead."

"Oh!" Hermione kicked herself mentally for her foolishness. Why should she be annoyed that Lillian knew how Draco Malfoy slept? She was his cousin after all.

"So…how is he?" she enquired as casually as she could, looking around her bedroom and trying to appear unaffected.

"Still sleeping." Lillian informed her, "Aunt Narcissa is sleeping too. She is very distressed and kept calling for her son in her sleep."

Hermione took another sip from her drink. Silent, Lillian took up her wand and examined it for the first time in daylight.

"There is still some blood. It has stained the wood." She noted with a frown, "Don't worry, Jean. I'll clean it for you. I am a professional." She assured her.

"I'll be grateful to you for that." Hermione said sincerely. The sooner the blood was cleaned, the better. Even the sight of her blood encrusted wand was unnerving to her.

"So…what are you planning next?" she heard Lillian enquiring in a cautious tone, "Do you…want to…you know…divorce him?"

Hermione considered the question. She had been wanting to divorce Draco Malfoy from the moment she took wedding vows with him. In fact, it was one of her dreams to divorce and get rid of him once and for all. But under the new circumstances, that possibility sounded like a cruel idea.

"I can divorce him pleading that he is very a violent man and therefore unfit to take care of his wife and son." she told her, "I can appear before the Family Council, show them my bruises and ask them for the Dissolution of this marriage as well as Adrian's Claim."

"But he is ill, Jean." Lillian cried softly, "You heard it all. You even saw it."

"Be that as it may, Lillian." Hermione shrugged, "Why should I destroy my life, my son's life behind an insane man? He needs proper treatment, not me."

"But what if his treatment is you, Jean?" Lillian asked evenly.

"What made you think so?" Hermione demanded irritably.

"Draco's words." Lillian replied quietly and ran a hand over Adrian's petit form. "He loves Adrian, Jean and he loves you too. Truly."

Hermione suppressed an internal shudder. She had half a mind to tell Lillian the truth about her esteemed cousin but somehow her lips didn't cooperate.

"When we were in Italy, Draco told me a lot of things about his past, his sons, his first wife - Astoria." Lillian said, "He said that all the important decisions of his life were taken by his parents. His school. His marriage with Astoria. He didn't even like her at first; but slowly, she made him understand the true meaning of friendship and love. He said, it was like his body was burning under the sun when he got some comforting shade in Astoria."

Hermione listened, the mug held loosely in her hands. For some inexplicable reason she didn't interrupt Lillian's speech.

"Draco said, after the war he had forgotten how to smile. Astoria brought it back to him." Lillian continued, "Needless to say, I asked him about your role in his life. He said, you and Adrian drive him. You make him want to fight till the end."

"Really?" Hermione was curious to find out what delusional thoughts that Slytherin has planted in his cousins' minds. "What else did he say? I am sure we have more to that story."

"We do." Lillian admitted evenly. "Remember the night you slapped him silly?" she asked and Hermione nodded, "I asked him why you always seem so frightened of him. He said, he had hit you because you…"

"Because I?" Hermione prompted. The blood in her vein was boiling now. What was this bastard thinking when he spread those impossible love stories between them?

"Because he thought you insulted his mother." Lillian finished her sentence, looking embarrassed. "Listen, Jean, don't think that I am always this nosy. I was just…you know curious…"

Hermione held up her hand to silence her. "Lillian, can you please be kind and tell me what did he tell you about _us_?"

"Draco…" Lillian gulped, noting Hermione's cold fury, "…he said… he and you had a very turbulent relationship from the beginning. You still do. When I asked him how you two…you know…" she gestured at Adrian, "…ended up having it… he said it was war…and…both of you were young and… it was your first time."

"I can assure you, Lillian, that war had nothing to do with _it_." Hermione flared up at once, unable to take the lie anymore. "He was always the beast, always the monster."

"Okay, okay, I understand." Lillian held up her hand and cast an alarmed glance at Adrian who stirred in sleep. "Jean, can we please go downstairs and talk about it?"

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. She needed to break all the misconceptions that the cunning Slytherin has planted in the minds of his unsuspecting cousins.

"Malfoy…" she started once they settled down by the fireplace in the sitting room, "…and I were never lovers. We were not even friends. He was in Slytherin and I was Gryffindor and he…hated me for my Muggleborn heritage." She paused wondering if she should continue telling the truth.

Lillian waited expectantly.

"Malfoy lied to you when he said we had a relationship because we had nothing of that kind." Hermione resumed, "He also lied when he said I insulted his mother. I never met Mrs. Malfoy personally."

"He never said that you met her in person." Lillian supplied evenly, "He just said that you called her names and in his anger, he hit you and you left Britain without informing him that you were pregnant."

"So it's all my fault?" Hermione let out a maniacal laugh, "_I_ got banged. _I_ got pregnant. _I_ insulted his mother. _I_ left Britain without informing _him_ about Adrian. And now _I_ must pay. I must get beaten up. Mrs. Malfoy, the same woman whom I allegedly insulted, should ask _me_ to help her abusive son and _I_ should leave the thought of a better life to devote the rest of my _miserable_ life for him. Right?"

"No, Jean." Lillian shook her head in distress, "No one is asking you help him. No one will blame you if you divorce Draco. No one. Not even aunt Narcissa. We all will understand and support you, your situation. But I think you'll not be able to forgive yourself if Draco did something foolish after you divorced him. It's not about us, dear, it's all about you; what you feel for him."

"I feel nothing for him." Hermione stated out plain. She needed to believe that statement too.

"But you said you felt sad for him when Adrian said he doesn't like his looks." Lillian reminded her.

"That was just a…" Hermione tried to choose her words carefully, "…he is a parent…I am a parent…so that's just a…"

"A?" Lillian arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know. A mistake, perhaps." Hermione shrugged, looking away. It was certainly a mistake. She couldn't possibly feel anything for her rapist.

"Like the mistake that produced Adrian?" Lillian demanded softly.

"Adrian is not my mistake, Lillian." Hermione clenched her fist and gave her a very serious look, "He is my choice. _My _choice. Not Malfoy's."

"Maybe it wasn't, Jean, but you can't deny that he loves that kid now. More than his life." Lillian was calm.

"_I_ love my son more than my life." Hermione slammed on the arm of her sofa angrily.

"Then let that love guide you to your goal, Jean." Lillian said, gently, "I know you have been through a lot. I am a pureblood witch and I know our society, the Wizarding society more than you do. Please take note that I am not saying that out any kind of prejudice. I am saying it because it is the truth. You were born in a Muggle society; you grew up there. Being an unmarried single mother may be considered quite normally there, but here, in this society where most families maintain tradition, it isn't a very common concept. Here, we court, we date and we marry before we produce children. I can understand what it must have cost you to break that age old social norm. And while you were doing it, Draco was enjoying his new life with his new wife, Astoria. I can understand it very well if you kept a baby that was not your lover's. I can understand it that you couldn't kill Adrian just because his real father didn't care. I can understand it all. I am a woman, Jean." she took Hermione's hands and squeezed them, "But you and Draco have a child to parent together and that kid is suffering. I can see it when he says he wants to take Julian for his broom ride or when he strives to prove that he looks like me. Do you want him to grow up hating himself? Doesn't he deserve a healthy environment to be?"

Hermione closed her eyes, pained. She knew Lillian was right. Her son deserved better, the best if possible. But she was unable to give him that.

"Lillian…" she tried to speak but no word came out.

"Jean." her sister-in-law left her seat and embraced her gently. "Don't worry, dear." She stroked her hair, "Everything will be alright. Everything will be just fine."

Under her soothing words, the tears Hermione had been holding back till then, came out unabashed. They poured out like hot lava, washing out the entire surface of her broken heart. She sobbed, uncontrolled and undisturbed until she found her voice to speak again.

"I don't… love him, Lillian." she admitted, sniffing in her sleeves, "I don't love him." she said firmly.

"I know." Lillian, a miniature Audré, rubbed her back and said. "I know, Jean."

"Then why should I sacrifice my life for him? Why should I sacrifice my son's life for him? Adrian can have a better father! A father he likes!" Hermione cried.

"Of course he can. He is an amazing boy and he deserves nothing less than the best." Lillian carefully released her and wiped her tears, "You know, Jean. My papa was an amazing man too and if he were alive today we would have said just one thing. Do you want to know what that is?"

Hermione nodded tearfully.

"He would say that, 'Jean, my dear, one must be given a second chance to prove that he was wrong the first time. We are humans and it is not our birth that decides what we are inside. It is the choices that we make.'" She quoted, "Draco did a terrible mistake when he hurt and left you. But he also nearly killed himself to save you from himself. He bypassed his birth traits and chose to be a good man for you. Can you not be a kind woman, kinder than you already are and give him and Adrian, both a chance? Is he that worthless?"

"What do you want me to do? Fall in love with him?" Hermione demanded.

"No. I never said anything about falling in love." Lillian replied calmly, "I know with Draco, it's very tough. He is such a…prat. But he cares for you too. All I can hope from you is that you'll be kind to him and let Adrian spend some quality time with his father. Not begrudgingly. Willingly. Maybe, that way you'll find a way to co-exist peacefully with Draco."

Hermione was about to reply when a whip like voice silenced her. It was Audré.

"Lillian!"

"Yes, maman." Startled, Lillian looked over her shoulder and found her mother standing behind them.

"Can you please go and check on your aunt?" the elderly woman walked in with an elegant aura of superiority, "Don't worry, dearest. I'll take care of Jean." she assured her with a smile.

"Sure, maman." Lillian nodded like an obedient daughter, straightened up and left without another word.

"Don't listen to my daughter." Audré said as soon as she settled down before Hermione, "She is still very young and doesn't know the whole truth."

"But she is right in a way." Hermione was astonished that Audré didn't support her daughter. "My son's future is at stake."

"Listen, Jean." Audré joined the tip of her fingers and gave Hermione a very calm look. "I am a mother and I understand what a mother feels like when her only child's future is at stake. I love Adrian and definitely, don't want him to grow up hating himself because his mother doesn't love his father. But I happen to be a woman too and a widow, in fact. I understand what loneliness is for a woman. I understand what it is like to not be able to love or forced to live with a man whom I hate. I therefore have one suggestion for you from both perspectives."

Hermione listened silently.

"If you want to help Draco, don't do it begrudgingly." Audré resumed. "Don't do it thinking your child's future is at stake. Don't think that you have no option. Don't think it's a burden. Don't think it's a prison and you are here to serve a Life Sentence. Don't take yourself as a weak and helpless woman, Jean, because you. Are. Not. Weak."

Hermione was mesmerized by the power of Audré's fiery speech.

"If you want to help Draco, Jean, do it to help _yourself_. Do it to know him better. Why? Because it'll help you in return. You have many ways out of this mess and knowing him will help you to find the right way out. Where? To your future. Which future? The future that you want to live in. Will Draco be in it? He can be, if you allow him. What if you don't want him there? That too is possible. But before everything, arrange your thoughts, discipline your mind and control your emotions. This world is not an ideal place for emotional people, Jean. It's a place for survivors, fighters and you, I am certain, are a bit of both."

Hermione smiled for the first time since her return from lunch the previous day. Audré's words felt so wonderfully fresh and burdenless; like that Purified Infusion of Wormwood, hot and cold at the same time. And it blew a new life in her veins.

"I know you can apply for divorce today." Audré went on, "If you do, I assure you, I'll help and support you in it until the end. But what is the fun of a game there? Won't that be just too easy and predictable?" she winked.

"Game?" Hermione stared.

"Of course." Audré shrugged, "Life is a game. Not a child's game, though. A serious game; an adult's game, a complicated game. Here we lose one day only to win the following day. We do wrong, learn from it and do the right thing next time. We refine ourselves. Like Draco is doing now. Remember, I told you he is refining himself? Then why don't we just sit and watch how much he refines himself. And in the end, if you don't like the results or the new Draco, I told you, Jean, we have other options. He can't imprison you here."

"And what if I accepted him?" Hermione was worried.

"That's up to you too." Audré threw her hands in the air, "Maybe, if you accept him, it will not strike you as horrifying as it is sounding now."

Hermione rubbed her hands together. What should she do? Should she take up the challenge or apply for a divorce right away?

"I started it very plain and simple, aunt." she said after a while, "I just wanted to find out why Malfoy said he destroyed Rochés for Adrian. But it led me to many things. Adrian said he doesn't want to take Malfoy for broom ride and he doesn't want to look like him. I don't know why I felt sorry. My blasted soul went to help his one, Merlin knows why. And now he tried to kill himself for me."

"Patience, Jean, patience." Audré said serenely, "My grandpa, Pierre Laval always taught me to be patient when dealing with seemingly complicated problems. I know you are very tired; you haven't slept a blink last night and you want to get this done with. But there is no hurry, dear. I am a witness to what happened to you. Healer Cloutier is another witness. If no one testifies, Jean, I assure you that at least we will testify before the Family Council that Draco beat you badly. You don't need to worry about that at all. Just relax." She smiled, "I am very confident that you'll find out all the answers that you are looking for if you just keep your head and heart clear."

Hermione considered her words. Audré didn't strike her like the kind of woman who would try to manipulate her into accepting her criminal nephew. She has helped her numerous times and proven her loyalty and good conscience.

"Fine." she made up her mind finally, "I will help Malfoy."

"That's the spirit, woman." Audré's smile broadened. "Remember, you have nothing to fear, dearest, because you have nothing to lose. You have your son by your side and soon you'll claim your life and dreams back." She said dismissively.

Hermione felt like a heavy stone was removed from over her heart. Audré was right. She was not at Draco's mercy. He was at her mercy now.

"I think I need an early shower if I want to keep my head clear today." Audré stood up and stretched her limbs, "Metzner, I expect, will be well prepared for today's fight."

"What's your plan for today's hearing?" Hermione following Audré, left her seat.

"I am planning to present the Delacrioxes as witness." Audré replied with a stifled yawn. "I just hope…" her words were drowned when a Patronus landed before them and materialized into a powerful leopard.

"Maman! Jean!" it was Julian's urgent voice that spoke through the leopard's mouth, "Wherever you are, please come out in the parlour."

"If it's it Draco again I swear, Jean, he'll find himself in Château D'If before nightfall." Audré said, gritting her teeth, "There is a limit to everything."

Hermione didn't comment and followed a disapproving looking Audré out her Fideliused quarter. They arrived at her parlour where Julian, Lillian and Narcissa were already waiting.

"It's not Draco." Julian informed them the moment she noticed Audré's furious features, "Mesrine has escaped." he stated plainly.

"Mesrine escaped?"

"When?"

"How?"

A shower of questions followed.

"Sometime between last night and this morning. This much we are sure of." Julian replied tensely. "How? We are yet to find that out. But that's not all, maman. Chief Warlock Ellie Decazes was attacked in his home early this morning and the attackers injured him pretty badly. He is now at St. Louis Hospital. Today's hearing has been postponed until further notice."

"Merlin!"

"Nostradamus!"

"Who did it?"

Julian, still in his pajamas, shook his head. "We don't know but we can suspect that it's the Knights' doing. Everyone important has been notified; me, Sergeant, Delacour, the new deputy Minister and the Minister, Guizot. We are asked to join him for an urgent meeting in next half hours. So, before I go, my job was to tell you all that no one, I repeat, no one is to leave the Château today. Especially you, Jean." he looked straight at Hermione.

The Gryffindor however wasn't going to let someone rule her over mere security issues. "Julian." She folded her arms over her bosom, "I really appreciate your concern for our wellbeing and I thank you for that. But this is not a Wizarding War." She reminded him, "Yes, I agree that the Knights are dangerous but at least their boss, Rochés, isn't Voldemort. I find it really offensive to hide in a corner while they strike at us like cowards from shadows."

Julian held up his hands in surrender. "Jean, I know you are a brave woman and I will be a great fool to underestimate or question your abilities. But there is a time and place to show bravery and this…" he pursed his lips, "…is certainly not that. The situation is far worse than we took it for."

"Explain." It was Audré who demanded this time. She, it appeared, wasn't letting go of the matter so easily.

"I told you, maman, Mesrine escaped." Julian stared at his mother in disbelief.

"Why is that such a big deal? Maybe he apparated." Hermione suggested, wondering what the Aurors actually meant when they said Mesrine was under 'tough surveillance'.

Julian shook his head. "He can't, Jean. He can't escape." he affirmed.

"Why not?" Hermione was interested to learn how he could be so sure.

"Because, he was wearing an Anti-Apparition Bracelet!" Julian cried in exasperation, "Not everyone knows about it, Jean, but the Ministry has passed a strict order that the prisoners leaving Château d'If must wear an Anti-Apparition Bracelet around their left wrists. This Bracelet, once worn, is impossible to take off, break or destroy in any known manner and if you try to do so, the Ministry will be notified within minutes. They'll arrive at the scene and arrest you. So, you see, Mesrine couldn't have Apparated."

"Maybe he couldn't." Hermione admitted, impressed by the idea, "But you said you were using that GPS to monitor his movements. You even had Muggles under Imperius curse for that purpose. Maybe, you can locate him through it."

"We can't." Julian admitted bitterly. "Muggles and their technology! I'll think it twice before using them again. Anyways, that blasted GPS dot was found lying under Mesrine's bed. We don't know how he discovered it; it was very well hidden. All we can assume is that he found it, realized that he was under surveillance, got alerted and threw it away before he left the Muggle cottage he was hiding in."

"That sounds pretty serious." Audré said gravely, "Tell us everything in detail."

Julian gestured them to take seats with the other ladies. "Early this morning, I received an urgent call from the Ministry, telling me that Mesrine has disappeared mysteriously. One of our undercover Aurors – Auror Jeunet notified us that the cottage Mesrine was living in was found empty. He was the milkman who supplied him milk. As usual, this morning he went to deliver it. Normally, he knocks on the cottage door and Mesrine comes out to take the bottles personally. But this morning Jeunet knocked on the door several times and yet no one answered. He was posing as the Muggle milkman so understandably he couldn't just break in and search the place. So left the grounds, untouched and went straight to the Muggle police. They came, found the cottage empty and filed a 'missing person's case' on Mesrine."

"Why the Muggle police?" Lillian asked this time. Beside her, Narcissa was silent but calm.

"Because it will look suspicious if _we_ go there, little sister." Julian replied patiently, "What if Mesrine was near, hiding and keeping an eye to see who came and searched the place? So like a clever man, Jeunet informed the Muggle authority and as he did so, two of our Aurors visited his cottage under the guise of police."

"Do you think he is behind that attack on Chief Warlock?" Hermione asked, finally understanding the gravity of the situation, "But according to Pasteur, Mesrine only writes the threat letters. He doesn't participate in murders. Someone called Le Fou killed all those people. It was their chain of command."

"That's another problem we are dealing with now. This Le Fou or The Insane." Julian rubbed his face wearily and stood up, "We don't know who he is. We don't know who Rochés has as his spy inside the Ministry. We don't know how much he knows about our secret plans. We don't know what they are planning next. We don't know a shit about anything."

"Julian! Language!" Audré warned him mildly, "Be patient, son. I know it's frustrating but Rochés can't win this time. We have Pasteur on our side. His best man."

Hermione was astonished. Audré was confident about her winning case because she had Pasteur on her side and not her own knowledge and experiences.

"Don't you think we are overestimating him, aunt?" she asked her, "I mean Pasteur is important but he is not everything. We have other evidences, witnesses. And you have years of working experience in this field."

"I may and thank you, Jean, for having that confidence in me." Audré smiled at Hermione, "But Pasteur is Pasteur, dear. He is the most important pawn of this game. He yielded valuable information about the Knights only because he has some personal issues with Augustus Rochés. Julian." She called her retreating son who stopped by the door, "Let me know what happens in the meeting and who is going to be the new Ambassador for Minister in this case. Okay?"

Julian nodded and left. The others sat in silence, wondering what to do next.

"So I guess we all have a day off today though I am not sure under current circumstances, how relaxing it will be." Audré commented after a while, "Narcissa." she turned to her sister-in-law, "How are you feeling now, dear?"

"Much better." the woman in black replied.

"Did you visit your son?" Audré smiled gently.

"I did. He is still asleep." Narcissa informed her.

"Great! Then why don't you go and take some rest too? I am sure you need it." Audré offered her. "In fact, we all need it."

"Rest is not what I need, Audré." Narcissa's eyes were still swollen and had blotches under them. She turned to Hermione, "I need to know if she will help my son."

"I remember her telling you that she'll consider your words, Narcissa." Audré smiled charmingly at her. It was a subtle warning too.

"Yes, I remember." Narcissa's stare was still fixed at Hermione, "But I am afraid I can't wait. I need to know it. Now."

"Now, now, Narcissa." Audré left her seat and walked over to join her sister-in-law, "We must not hurry in such delicate matters." She said silkily, "Jean hasn't slept. She is dead tired and your son beat her mercilessly. We must give her some time to consider your offer."

"But my son is dying, Audré!" Narcissa cried, "Only she can save him." she pointed at Hermione.

Audré shook her head. "Narcissa, dearest, you are mistaken. Draco is not a Sleeping Beauty or Snow White and Jean is not his handsome Prince Charming, who'll kiss him and he'll spring back to life. They are Draco Malfoy and Jean Granger, respectively. They live in reality and not in the pages of a Muggle fairy tale book. We must keep that in mind before making impossible demands."

"It's not impossible." Narcissa protested, "She already saved him. Twice. First time, when they were stuck in a place called Room of Requirements and second time, last night."

"Then there is nothing to worry at all." Audré placed a hand on Narcissa's back, indicating her to leave Hermione alone.

"But…" Narcissa tried to fight but Hermione intervened at last.

"Aunt Audré? Lillian?" she addressed them both, "Can I have a word with Mrs. Malfoy? In private?"

"Sure." Audré shrugged and left the parlour with her curious looking daughter in tow.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione started as soon as the door closed. Her seat was just across Narcissa's one, "What do you want me to do?"

Narcissa's blue eyes were already tearful. "Nothing, Jean. Just save my son."

"Do you know what he did to me?"

"I do."

"Do you condemn it?"

"I do, Jean, I really condemn it. I hate that my son did it to you."

"Fine. Do you know what I have been through after he assaulted me? Do you have any idea how scared I was? Do you know how many nights I couldn't sleep because I thought he will attack me in my sleep? Do you know how badly bruised my body was after he was done with me?"

Narcissa could only shed silent tears in response.

"No, you don't, Mrs. Malfoy, fortunately you were not raped and you don't how it feels like. Do you know how I felt when I discovered that I was pregnant? Can you imagine that moment? Can you feel it when the moment that was supposed to be the best moment of my life turned into my biggest nightmare? Do you know how it feels? Do you how much I cried?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you know what I went through when I came here as an unmarried pregnant woman? Do you know how mercilessly I was ridiculed for keeping a baby was growing to love?"

"I don't, Jean, I don't."

"Do you know how I worked and studied with a bump as big as a football stadium? Do you know I had no one but the Delacours by me? Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent? Do you know I couldn't think of any serious relationship because I felt insecured?"

"I…don't…know."

"Then what do you know exactly, Mrs. Malfoy? Asking a rape survivor, who was forced to marry her rapist, to save the same rapist? Right?"

Narcissa looked deeply hurt and she started crying in earnest.

"I…Jean…I don't know what you have been through…I admit it…I don't know how painful it is to be raped…but I can imagine the pain…because the Blacks regarded their daughters' honour very high…I don't know how you were ridiculed for keeping Adrian but I know I ridicule… myself for being a rapist's mother…I don't know how many sleepless nights you spent but I know…as a mother…I spent many sleepless nights beside my only son when he was ill…I don't know how it feels when your biggest dream turned into a nightmare…but I know the pain of losing two sons…so does my only living son, Draco…he lost three…I might not been through what you were…Jean…but don't think my sufferings were or are less if not more than yours…"

It was Hermione's turn to be silent.

"Jean…I just asked you as a mother to another mother…" Narcissa continued between her sobs, "…to help and save my only son…I know he is not the most charming of men…he is proud…bigot, arrogant…ignorant…but he is also hungry for a bit of love from his son…a tender touch of appreciation from the woman he cares for deeply… an sign of assurance that he can be the father he dreamt…if asking that was a big crime…please forgive me…but save him…please…"

Hermione was torn between the desire to accept her offer right away and reject it on Narcissa's face. It was true that she has decided to explore the grey area of her and Draco's relationship but there was no reason why she should reveal it to her. She maybe decent to her most of the times but after all, Narcissa was responsible for her rape.

"Last night you said that your son Malfoy was just like my Adrian is at six. I disagree." She shook her head violently, "Adrian was never a bigot. He was never cruel. He was never arrogant or sarcastic."

"I agree, Jean." Narcissa nodded, "But by that statement, I only referred to their nature of love for their mothers."

"I still disagree." Hermione countered, "My son would never argue or smart mouth me. But you spoiled your son so much that he didn't consider his parents as parents. They were more like his servants, providing him with everything he wanted."

"No." Narcissa recovered some of her Black pride, "My son, I admit it, was bigot, arrogant, proud, spoiled and ignorant. But he never took us, his parents, as his servants. He loved and obeyed us. It was we who took all the important decisions of his life and he never argued with us about it. Not once." she proclaimed firmly, "If you want to blame him for what he became, then blame us because we brought him up that way. He had no choice on that matter."

"I don't buy it, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't think a stubborn man like Draco Malfoy would simply follow his parents' rules and crush his own dreams before them." Hermione also wasn't letting it rest all too soon, "Take your cousin Sirius, for example. He had parents who wanted to bring him up with proper Black Pride but what did he do? Followed his heart and became what he wanted to be? A good man."

"Don't talk about what you don't know, silly girl!" Narcissa flared up at once, "You don't know anything about him at all. You don't know what Sirius was really like. You don't know how he broke aunt Walburga's heart by his lawless means. You don't know how Regulus had to sacrifice his life's dream to be his mother's obedient son."

"Silly girl? Am I? Yes, I agree this time. I am a _silly girl_." Hermione spat with a cruel smile. It felt so relieving to discuss a few long buried issues with someone who claimed who her son was St. Malfoy. "Why? I don't know anything about your esteemed family. I don't know how Regulus loved his mother." She counted them in her fingers, "I don't know how he loved Kreacher. I don't know how he died and what he died for. I don't know anything at all."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa was frowning seriously, "Regulus died?"

"He was your cousin, Mrs. Malfoy, and you don't know?" Hermione arched a skeptic eyebrow. "May I enquire you is the _silly girl_ now?"

"Of course, I know." Narcissa replied, looking troubled, "Kreacher told us that he disappeared. But why? We don't know."

"And did it never cross your mind that he could be dead too?" Hermione enquired.

"He was at the Dark Lord's service and he was one of his favourites, like Lucius was." Narcissa replied thoughtfully, "I wasn't a Death Eater but Regulus and I were in good terms. He used to visit me in Malfoy Manor sometimes. He loved Quidditch and wanted to be a Seeker aside from his services to the Dark Lord. But suddenly, he stopped coming. It was the year 1979. I was pregnant with Draco. I had lost two of my previous babies and this time, it was a 'do or die' situation. I asked Lucius about Regulus. He told that the Dark Lord has sent him to do his special bidding and not to worry because the baby was more important to us. After a few days Lucius's mother, Medusa, suddenly passed away. Everything was in uproar, the Manor, the men and in it, I forgot to enquire if Regulus returned from his bidding or not."

"He never returned, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione shook her head, astonished at Narcissa's selfishness and ignorance. "Because your husband lied to you. Voldemort never sent him to do any of his special biddings."

"No." Narcissa shook her head firmly, "Lucius never lied to me. He loved me and we shared a life time of commitments."

"Maybe you did but I can assure you that he lied to you in this particular case." Hermione said, remembering that fateful morning in Grimmauld Place and Kreacher's sad tale. "I think time has come that a few curtains of ignorance should be lifted from your eyes."

In the next half an hour that followed, she told Narcissa everything she knew on Regulus's sacrifice: the cave, the lake full of Inferis, the locket and the terrible potion which burnt his throat before he was dragged into that lake, dying alone and helpless. She was on the verge of tears when the story ended and Narcissa was silent as a statue, bloodless and blank.

"So, you see Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione brought an end to her long tale, "…not everyone in your family were parrots like you expected them to be. Some of them had the courage and brain to differentiate the wrong from the right. Don't think that I am prejudiced towards Slytherins when I say it, because I am not. Slytherins have their flaws but they can also be incredibly brave. Like Professor Snape was and so was Regulus. He laid down his life for an elf, Kreacher, someone who was nothing more than a slave for your pureblood kind." She paused and arranged her turbulent thoughts, "So when you say that your son is like this because he had no options, I respectfully decline such outrageous claims. When you say, he had no choice, I deny it. When you say only I can save him, I reject it. Because, if he really wanted, Mrs. Malfoy, he had a choice. Dumbledore offered it to him moments before he died but Malfoy rejected it." She stood up, wiped her tears and left for the door.

She was almost at it when she looked over shoulder to the ashen-faced woman who was staring unblinkingly.

"I will help your son, Mrs. Malfoy." She told her finally, "But don't expect me to accept him as my loving husband, because that is not possible."

Hermione left Audré's parlour without a backward glance. It never reached her ears when Narcissa murmured a word of thanks before dissolving into tears of anguish.

•••••

_Desperate, Draco grasped for the stone steps but missed it narrowly._

_The pressure around his ankles increased. He seemed adamant to take him down into the water._

"_Leave me, you bastard!" Draco kicked at the hand holding him down but it didn't budge. He looked over his shoulder and spitted on him._

_Draco was grinning maliciously as Draco's spit landed on his face. "You are going to go down, Draco dearest. I am not leaving you. If I die, so will you." he cackled and bared his teeth._

_His words ignited fire in Draco's veins. He mustered the remaining of his strength and reached for the stone steps. Above him, he heard a feminine cry._

"_Draco, come up!" It insisted, "Take my hand and come up!"_

_Panting heavily and fighting against the Draco who was pulling him down, Draco tried to heave his body and reach for the outstretched hand. It appeared miles above._

"_Hermione…" he cried, "…don't leave me here. I am coming. Okay?"_

"_No, Draco, I won't leave you!" the woman cried too. Their voices echoed around the circular walls, magnifying it manifold. "I will be up here until you come up."_

"_You can spend the rest of life up there, Mudblood, but your Draco is never going to reach you." Draco pulled Draco and losing balance, the latter slipped down another inch, "I'll take him down with me."_

"_No, you can't!" Hermione screamed, "Draco! Fight! Fight! Don't let him win!" she leaned forward and offered him both of the trembling hands._

"_I won't, Hermione, I won't!" Draco was short of breath from constant fighting with the monster that was pulling him down but he tried his best nonetheless. "Stay there, Hermione; hold on, I am coming up!" He wrapped his numb fingers for another slippery brick and tried to pull himself up but the monster simply clung to his feet like a stubborn leech._

"_No, you are not." He said, trying to drag him back to the water, "I am not letting that Mudblood kill me. I am you, Draco. We live and die together."_

"_Draco…don't let him win…take my hand…"_

"_Hermione, I am coming… wait there…"_

"_You can't go up, Draco…we die together…"_

"_Draco!"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_We die together!"_

_In the heat and commotion of the moment, Draco's final hold on the brick slipped and he landed on the dark water with a loud splash. It clogged his air passages and he kicked the water wildly, reaching for any support to pull him up. _

"_We die together, Draco! You can't kill me!" Draco cackled in glee and the last thing Draco remembered before succumbing to the murky depths of death was an alarmed looking Hermione, her chocolate eyes wide in horror._

"_DRACO!" she screamed. "NO!"_

"_HERMIONE…." _his scream almost tore his waterlogged lungs and panicked, he sat bolt upright, colliding with someone.

"It's alright, Draco." a soothing feminine voice assured him. He felt a woman embracing him gently and stroking his sweaty hair.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of his aunt Audré. She was holding him and rubbing his back as if he was a five years old Adrian and not his father, Draco Malfoy.

"It's alright, Draco, it's fine." she kept telling him, "That was a bad dream you had. It was just a bad dream."

"Aunt…" forgetting everything, Draco hugged her back. "Aunt…that demon…"

"I know, Draco." she said, "I know you were dreaming him."

Figments of last night's events infiltrated Draco's mind. He was throttling Hermione, lifting her off the ground, twisting her hand and pinning her to the ground to rape her again. With it came the rest of the memories and a searing pain on the right of his neck.

"Aunt…Hermione…is she…alright…" he panted anxiously.

"_Hermione_ is fine, dear nephew." Audré consoled him like a kid crying over his lost favourite toy, "Adrian is fine too."

Draco has never been more relieved in his entire life. Hermione and Adrian were safe. The monster couldn't harm them. He has prevented it.

"Mother…my mother…" he urged, his throat dry as sandpaper.

"Narcissa is sleeping in her chamber. I visited her before I came here." His aunt continued stroking his spine, trying to relax him, "Cool down, Draco, cool down. Aunt Audré is here."

Draco exhaled heavily and slumped against his aunt, letting her take over him. "I had a bad dream, aunt; a very bad dream."

"I know." Audré whispered softly, "I'll hear all about it but first, you need to relax. Okay?"

"Okay." Draco agreed. He needed to gather his thoughts before he could speak again. "What time is it?" unable to move his neck, he simply asked her.

"It's almost lunch time, dear nephew." Audré replied, "I am glad that you woke up. We'll shortly have lunch. You, Narcissa, Jean, Adrian, Lillian and I."

Draco rested his chin on Audré's shoulder. He was tired, very tired; too tired to even eat. And he felt helpless too; extremely helpless. He felt like curling into a ball and crying his heart out like he did the previous day.

"Aunt, what's happening with me?" he croaked, "Have I gone mad? Am I insane?"

"No." Audré kept rubbing his back, "You know you are not insane, Draco dear. You know it's that demon inside you."

"I do." Draco admitted, "But the way I behaved last night…had no control over my body or mind…as if I was possessed or something…as if I wasn't myself… I almost…you know…did that to Hermione again…"

"Why should you do that?" Audré's tone was mildly curious. "I thought you were remorseful enough for your past actions."

"I am. I told you aunt, it wasn't me." Draco replied and released his aunt, "It was that demon and he was so powerful. We were arguing. He was telling me to punish Hermione for turning Adrian against me and I kept telling it that I won't do anything of that kind. I was pretty stressed too; had that Lupus Venom injected in me. I came home, was walking towards the entrance when I don't know what happened suddenly." He sighed, "Hermione, her body emanates a daisy like scent and it felt it in the air. It was then that the demon completely took over me and I attacked her. Is she hurt, aunt? I mean, I know she is. I almost throttled her and twisted her elegant hand."

"She is badly shaken, Draco." Audré replied solemnly and stood up, moving to his wardrobe. "But she is Jean Granger. She'll recover." She opened it and ran her fingers over the shirts before choosing a white one for him.

'I hope that too.' watching her work, Draco prayed sincerely, "Aunt?" he leaned back on his pillows and winced, "Can I ask you something?"

"I know you want to talk about that bad dream you had." Audré said and entered his bathroom. Sound of running water came next, indicating she was drawing him a bath. "But before that, take a hot bath. Take your lunch. When you are fed and watered, I promise you, we'll talk about it. Okay?" she came out and smiled in assurance at him.

Draco, nodding silently, left his bed. He was slightly unbalanced but Audré helped him until he reached the bathtub full of foamy liquid.

He gulped. Somehow, the idea of immersing himself in water wasn't something he welcomed open heartedly now. The memory kept playing inside his head.

"Draco?" he felt Audré's gentle nudge and nodding at her, he sighed and stepped into the water.

"Take a bath and relax, nephew. Meanwhile, I'll go, bring your lunch and check on your mother too." She said from the door and closed it.

Slowly, Draco took off his sweat drenched clothes and slipped into the water. It was warm and comforting. He wanted to let his body loose in it but the thought of another Draco suddenly coming out and dragging him inside, prevented him. It was strange. He was never afraid of water and was a pretty good swimmer.

He finished his hot bath rather quickly and left the water as if it held some dark creature in its depth. His aunt was waiting for him with a large food tray in the sitting room when Draco settled down before her.

"Eat." She handed him a large bowl of steaming hot soup.

Feeling rather hungry, Draco downed the soup within a few minutes. Next he cleared the steak and salad and was halfway through his dessert when Audré poured a drop of red liquid in the goblet of water.

"Nerve Tonic." She replied to his questioning look, "Healer Cloutier prescribed it for you. It is also a good painkiller." She indicated at his neck.

It took Draco another ten minutes to finish his lunch and medicine. He felt strangely full and relaxed after it.

"Will you not take lunch?" he enquired, wiping his mouth clean in a napkin and feeling slightly ashamed that he downed everything like a bottomless pit.

"Later." Audré replied curtly, "Now tell me about your dream."

In all honesty, Draco didn't feel like talking about that horrible nightmare as he had wanted before. Now he would be happy to forget all about it and move on with his life. But somehow, he knew that the dream was no ordinary one; it was significant.

"It was a very strange dream." He started slowly, remembering every tiny detail of it. "I woke up and found myself inside a well, you know, the wells those Muggles use to collect water."

"I know." Audré nodded, "Please proceed."

"So, I was…ah…" Draco could actually visualize himself in that dream, "…in that well. It was pretty deep. I knew because I looked up and the opening was not bigger than a full moon. I looked down then. I was standing in knee deep water. I looked around for a way to climb up. The wall circled around me and there were some stone steps in it. They were only one brick wide and covered in green moss. They spiraled up to the opening of the well."

Draco's hands shook a little as he proceeded to recount the rest of his dream.

"I waddled and reached it. I grasped one brick step. It was pretty slippery. Then I started climbing."

"I was almost three feel above the water surface when waves started to appear in it, as if something or someone was moving inside. I quickened my climbing. I looked up and saw a woman looking down at me. It was Hermione."

"Seeing her, I kind of found a new strength. I tried to climb faster but the steps were slippery and my hands were wet. I looked down and saw a man coming out of water."

Draco gulped.

"It was me…it was me in the water…I mean he looked like me but he was…I sensed he was that demon…the one who wanted to attack Hermione last night…and he was going to attack her again…so, I tried to climb faster…I had to reach her, save her but that Draco or demon whatever you want to call it, aunt…he kind of…flew at me and clung to me feet…"

Draco rubbed his face wearily.

"He said, I can't go up…he won't let me…because we are inseparable and if he dies…I die too…I kept kicking at him but he just wouldn't budge…and Hermione? She kept calling me, telling me that she is waiting; telling me to fight."

"I fought, aunt, as hard as I could but then my hand slipped and I landed on the water and…and that demon took me inside…"

Audré handed Draco another goblet of water. He downed it in one go and looked at her expectantly.

"Dreams, Draco, don't necessarily have to mean something." She said pensively, "We dream and we forget them in the morning. It's natural."

"But I am sure that this was not a normal dream, aunt, it meant something." Draco insisted. He was having a feeling that it did.

"That's also quite understandable. What happened has shaken you terribly. That dream can be an illusion of your stressed mind." Audré commented thoughtfully, "But I also like to think that it wasn't just any common nightmare." She leaned forward and gave Draco a serious look, "Dreams sometimes bring out our innermost desires, innermost fears and your dream, I think, was a mixture of both."

"Take that water well for example. You said, it was deep?"

"It was." Draco nodded, "It was very deep."

"It can represent your subconscious mind." Audré said, "Like Jean's mind was a dark forest where she was stuck in a quicksand. The water in it can be both life and death. We drink water to live and we die in it too, when we drown. You said, it was knee deep. It can mean that you were already out of danger. Otherwise, the water could have been at your neck level or eye level, drowning you. Then you said, you saw brick steps that spiraled upwards to the opening of the well. It can mean a possible way of escape from danger or inner peril. But they were slippery too, meaning the way up won't be very easy."

"What about the demon?" Draco, so far understood the symbolic meanings. He was actually dying to know if the dream was actually a forecast of his future. "Does it mean that he kill me?"

Audré shook her head. "The demon is not a separate being Draco, it lives inside you. We have one of these inside all of us and they gather their strengths from our weaknesses, from our flaws." Audré replied, "You asked me if you are possessed. I say, no; you are not. Everyone has a demon inside him or her. Human beings were created that way. They have good and bad traits. True that we are born innocent, Draco, but as we grow up, the good and the bad side of our characters grow up too. What is more, is that we learn good and bad things from those who are around us, like our parents, grandparents, siblings, friends, colleagues and even strangers."

"The purpose of education is to train one to bring out and cultivate their good sides while suppressing the negative forces. But there are some unfortunates, like you are Draco, who never received that training. You were told to nurture your negative traits because, if I am not very mistaken, you are a Malfoy and they are supposed be like that: arrogant, ignorant, proud and bigot."

She sighed.

"Now, the demon you harbour has grown too strong. You were under its spell for a very long time. That's quite natural. But your good side, the one that was born the moment you let go of your bigotry and admitted your heinous crime to yourself, me, Narcissa and Jean, is still young and therefore, pretty weak before that demon. You need to take good care of him if you want to go up and reach the opening of that well. Otherwise, the demon will come and drag you under water. It will not mean physical death of course, but it will be the death of a good Draco, a new Draco in the making."

"And, Hermione?" Draco was slightly relieved that it wasn't his death sentence. "Why is standing up and calling me to join her?"

"Because she is your innermost hope, nephew; an epitome of goodness in your eyes." Audré replied with a faint smile, "She is a kind, loving woman. She is beautiful and intelligent. She is considerate and sacrificing. She is brave and compassionate and you want to climb out of that well and reach her because she tempts you to be a better man, Draco. So, as I said, this dream was a mixture of your innermost fears and desires. Not sexual desire; the desire to be a good man."

Draco sat and reflected on Audré's words long after she left for lunch. He remembered those lines from the Insane Orpheus and Bandit Banshee's song – Hermione being his solace, passion and ecstasy. He had thought it was due to his growing love for her.

Now he understood how very wrong he was. It wasn't love; it wasn't admiration either, like it was in the beginning. And it definitely wasn't lust.

Hermione Jean Granger was that mirror where he saw the true reflection of his inner self. She was that light that reached the deepest corner of his dark mind. She was his salvation from the distorted Draco he has become.

And he was a fool to think that Adrian was his salvation for he was the last heir he had. Adrian was not his salvation. He was Draco's reward if he succeeded in his goals. Hermione was his salvation, his goal. He was protective of her; he couldn't think of parting with her because this woman was the motivation behind his fighting.

But if it was not love, what was it then?

Draco smiled; it was a smile of immense relief.

What he felt for Hermione was nothing but a healthy mixture of gratitude, care, fondness and respect. But strangely, he wasn't disheartened with the revelation. It was fine that he wasn't in love with her, yet. There was no hurry.

He was mature and more patient now and he knew, like it happened in his parents' case, love would eventually find its way into their lives too. But before that occurred, he must find himself in a quest to self discovery.

Because that was Hermione Granger to him: a quest to his lost and forgotten self.


	78. Chapter 78

_**A/N: Thanks to dragonjun, SereniteRose, Surugusasa, latina-pr, nickiesysstuff, princesspglouie, personne and guest for their reviews on last chapter. Thanks all for the follows and favourites.**_

_****Before we proceed, let me inform everyone that we are one chapter away from the memories, Grape of Wrath part 4 (chapter 80). Since the upcoming second part is very long and contains a few important issues, I decided to split the chapter into two parts for better understanding of the contents. The memory chapter is also very long and the subsequent ones are too, so I'll really appreciate it if we all remained patient. TPA is a slow story because it's written in a way to touch everyone who read it. There may be only a few who do so but it has a few objectives and writing a love story out of rape absolutely isn't one of them.**_

_****The dream about Jacques Chirac was what I had on him when I was in grade 7. He was the president of France at that time. I still remember it clearly. It wasn't included in this story to insult him in any way.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone. You can review if you like. This chapter is rated M for mild language.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 78: The Oneness and Two-ness (Part 1).**

Hermione rose and left Audré's parlour. She never knew what carnage her words left behind.

It was early morning. Her head was bursting with numerous questions. Her mind was numb after what happened. But she was relieved that she had cried and confronted Narcissa. That woman needed to know those truths regarding her esteemed family. She needed to realize how horribly irresponsible and selfish she had been to her brother's disappearance. She needed to understand that, had she been in Hermione's shoes, she would never have helped her rapist even if she was last and only person to be able to do so, as she claimed Hermione to be. She needed to understand that Hermione was trying to be as fair and reasonable as it was possible in her situation; that the mission she was entrusted to was a daunting task.

She didn't feel like returning to her quarters yet. So she headed for the gardens. She could do with some fresh air.

Hermione wasn't fond of Narcissa but she didn't hate her either. It was something in between, a strange understanding between these two women who were related to Draco Malfoy. She hated her once, thought she could never breathe easy in her vicinity. But not anymore. She could breathe freely with her being around them: she and Adrian, now. She knew Narcissa was broken by her son's heinous crime. Hermione knew how she condemned it. She hated her no more. She had decided to keep the pearl brooch she gave her. They had even developed a comfortable silence amongst themselves. They knew where the endline was and why it should never be crossed if they wanted to maintain the harmony they had achieved. But this morning, while insisting that Hermione should help Draco, Narcissa crossed that invisible boundary. As a result Hermione was compelled to show her the mirror of reality and tell her on her face that even though, she claimed she was ashamed of her son's acts, she wasn't ashamed of he own role in being as selfish and ignorant as Draco was to his surroundings. It was easy to point fingers to others. Blame them. Most people never noticed that while doing so, the other three fingers were pointed to them.

She took a round of the garden. She walked among the many plants. Their leaves were glistening with the early morning dew. It was a beautiful sight. Hermione wanted to appreciate the view. But she couldn't. She felt restless.

It was strange. Hermione always knew her to be a very cool headed and logical person. She always knew what she wanted to do. She was never impulsive. Even if she were given two moments to do something, she would think fast in one and spend the other in executing her plans. She had always been like this. From lying to Professor McGonagall about the troll or setting Snape's robes on fire during the Quidditch match in her first year; or breaking into Snape's private storage to procure Boomslang skin to make Polyjuice Potion and the discovery of the Basilisk real identity in her second year; or keeping the truth about Remus Lupin to herself and using the Time Turner to help Sirius escape; or accepting Krum's offer to go to the Yule Ball with him knowing very well what she felt for Ron; or the formation of Dumbledore's Army, deciding to help Harry in his dire times or Obliviating her parents and last but not the least, choosing to keep Adrian realizing full well what it would cost her, she always knew what she was doing and why. Even her marriage with Draco wasn't completely her defeat. She had meant to protect Adrian by doing so and she had succeeded in it. Her son was now safe from that pureblood maniac and his plans backfired on him.

But now? She felt strangely detached from herself. It was as if she wasn't that old Hermione anymore. Logical. Cool headed. Considerate. Slightly bossy and stubborn. Very stubborn. No. This Hermione was brooding. Crying. Confused. Perplexed. Horrified. Shaken. Torn between the desire to stay and leave. She didn't know this Hermione. It was like being a foreigner in her own body. As if she was trapped inside a golden cage and knew not where the door was.

Gentle breeze brought to her the scent of early morning dew stained grass. She remembered her first class with Horace Slughorn. He had asked them about Amortentia, the Love Potion. She remembered telling him about its smell being different from person to person, according to what one liked most or attracted him or her. She told him that she liked the smell of freshly mown grass. She had learnt it when her father cleaned their small front lawn. The smell of freshly mown grass would come up to her room on the first floor, through the windows. She'd breathe deeply in it and close her eyes. It was strangely comforting and fulfilling. As if she was back in Old Times when people lived closer to nature. Thinking of her past Hermione closed her eyes. She wanted to forget them now. It was part of a past she had willingly left behind.

Hermione continued walking. At last she came to stand where Draco had almost bled to death. The patch of grass was stained with deep red and dried blood. The blood of the man who had attacked her before cutting his own throat with Hermione's wand. The air smelt of stale blood here. Hermione wrinkled her nose. Creases appeared on her forehead when a strange thought occurred to her.

How was it possible that Draco Malfoy could smell her? Like a werewolf. He wasn't a werewolf. That much Hermione was sure of. But how then? How did he find out that she was in the garden with him, waiting for his return?

She had an inkling sensation that she was missing something; that there was a logical answer to what happened last night. True that Audré's explanation was sufficient in pointing out what Draco was suffering from. She had seen it with her own eyes: a battle between two Dracos. But that didn't explain how he could smell her. Neither did Audré explain it to her or anyone.

She circled the ground around the half dried blood, deep in her thoughts. She never liked the smell of blood. It brought memories of her own rape – the blood between her thighs, Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Snape's death in Shrieking Shack, her memory of one night when she found her pregnant self bleeding and thought she was going to miscarry.

She wanted to leave the place; it was foreboding and pressing her already frayed nerves. But it drew her like a giant and strong magnet and Hermione stared at the blood stained patch of grass unblinkingly.

The sight of blood brought another thought in her mind. Blood. Blood. Inferi. Regulus. Kreacher. Elf. Their shrunken severed heads mounted on the wall of the Grimmauld Place. Narcissa. Her words on the Blacks sacrificing elves to cast Permanent Curses on valuable family heirlooms to prevent its passing outside the family. Hermione frowned deeply. Why the elves? Why the _elves_?

Why were these curses permanent? Her common sense and extensive research told her that for any curse that was designed to prevent a heirloom's passage to a non-family member, it should have a way or mean to detect the its rightful owner. Otherwise, it could curse the family members too.

Could these curses detect finger prints or hand prints when the objects were touched?

There was a possibility but it seemed highly unlikely.

There must be a way that those objects differentiated the family members. Was it through blood?

Blood. Blood. Draco's blood.

But the Blacks didn't sacrifice their sons. They used elves. The question was, _why_?' Why not a hen or a cow or a goblin or a hippogriff or something else? They were life forms too. Was it only because elves were considered by many as disposable creatures, just as Voldemort thought it when he borrowed Kreacher from Regulus?

Hermione tried to remember the pages of her 'A History of Magic' book. She had researched on goblin rebellions and from Bill's words she knew that the goblins would never recognize wizards as their masters. A hen or a cow wasn't a being, they were animals. Hippogriffs were very hard to tame. Elves on the other hand… She stopped abruptly and stared as a sudden discovery dawned on her.

The sun overhead slowly started to spread its heat and glow as Hermione's head worked faster than a flash of lightening and found the answer she had been searching for monthes. It was the blood stain on the grass that gave her what she was looking for.

The elves were the _only_ beings in entire Wizarding world who were _loyal_ to their masters until their last breath. It was their _blood_ that connected them to their rightful owners.

It was simple yet very effective.

Hermione was shocked. The answer had been there, before her eyes and she couldn't see it. She? The brightest witch of her age. She? Hermione 'Jean' Granger, the Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts. She had overlooked the possibility that blood might be the connecting factor here. Unable to contain her excitement, she started pacing.

"Elves are very particular about their ownership, Hermione." She was talking to herself loudly now, "They are usually passed from one generation to the next until they demise while in their services. They take pride in serving their master, his sons and grandsons. They don't like to be passed to someone outside the family and even if they _are_ passed, they don't recognize the new owner as their master and don't do his or her biddings willfully." She remembered Kreacher and his reluctance to serve Harry until he was given Regulus's locket. That was when Harry had truly won his heart. "So if someone sacrificed an loyal elf and used its blood to place an Unbreakable or Permanent Curse on an object, that means that they were imbibing that object with the elves' undying loyalty and their wishes to be passed only within family members." She smacked on her palm excitedly, unable to believe that she has finally solved the problem, "That's the reason, Hermione Jean Granger, the Blacks used elves and not goblins. It's not the life but the nature of the being they are sacrificing, you fool, and with the help of the elves' loyalty to their family, a object cursed with their blood was well able to differentiate its rightful owner from those who are not so."

It was a glorious moment. The moment she had been waiting for. The moment she had been working for monthes. She wanted to celebrate it. Laugh. Whoop. Sigh in relief. She could save some innocent lives now, with her discovery. She wanted to compose a letter to the Wizarding Office of Magical Discovery and ask for patent ship. She wanted to do many things but she couldn't. The break she had been waiting for came to her when she was pacing around Draco's blood, the man who was a Black by her mother's side, and while observing it with unease. She tried to move away from it but couldn't. She should be happy and it was oddly dead inside her heart. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. And it troubled her.

Hermione circled the patch of blood another two times before leaving the spot with a sad sigh. Something about the blood has changed her, touched her and she wasn't what she was even a day ago. She wanted to know the answer. Why was it like this?

"Mama!" she heard a loud exclaim and saw her son, still in his red pajamas running to her. She moved away from the gruesome scene of last night's battle. She wasn't keen to scare him by showing it.

"Mama!" Adrian was panting slightly, looking alarmed as he came to stand before Hermione, ""Where were you? Hurry up! We'll be late for school!" he tugged and pulled her towards the Château.

Hermione didn't stop him. She wanted to be bossed by someone; wanted someone to tell her what to do in such situations. She wanted to be guided, told that she was near all the answers she was looking for just as she had been near the discovery about the elf blood and Permanent Curses. But there was no one to guide her. She was on her own and she needed to find her own way out of this.

"Little rabbit," she called him softly as soon as they reached the stairs leading to the front door, "We are not going to school today." She finished the declaration with a kind smile.

As expected, Adrian turned to her, his handsome and innocent features serious. Hermione knew it would happen. It was never she who told him that he'd be bunking the school. She always encouraged him to attend it, even when he would request a lie-in in the morning. She knew how eagerly he was anticipating today's school. He had been planning to tell his friends about the broom ride.

"Why?" Adrian asked, his tone half stunned and half-hearted.

"Come to Mama, Adrian." Hermione sat on the marble steps and offered him to join her. The little boy came and sat beside her, still looking hopeful that she would take back her words. Hermione, realizing the boy's tender and sensitive heart, wrapped her shawl around them and brought him closer. It warmed her to the core. How very strange that any proximity with his petite form calmed her senses and soothed her turbulent nerve!

"Little rabbit, I know you have been waiting to go to school." She started slowly, resting her chin against his head, "I know you wanted to tell Louis and Gina about the broom ride. But something happened last night, when you were asleep. Something really really bad. And now Uncle Julian and the Minister of Magic both think that we should stay at home. Do you think it would be wise if we disobey them, especially the Minister?"

Adrian shook his curl adorned head, his eyes as wide as grey marbles. "No. We shouldn't disobey the Minister." He replied. "But what happened, Mama?"

Hermione took a deep breath, preparing herself for the hard part of explaining things to Adrian. She chose the easy one.

"You remember Mama told you about helping the Minister of Magic for an important case?" She asked him and he nodded, "Mama is not alone in it, you know my love. There are other people too. Grandma Audré. Uncle Julian. Uncle Alexis. Monsieur. They are from our side. There is also an old and good man named Élli Decazes. He's a very wise and a learned man." She noticed how Adrian listened hungrily, "But last night, some very bad people broke into Monsieur Decazes's home and hurt him badly for helping us, helping the Minister. He is now at the hospital and the Minister is worried. He thinks that we shouldn't leave home or go out until the bad men are caught or the places that we go are well protected. He even told grandma and everyone so. So, now Uncle Julian is out looking for the bad men and everyone else is at home, waiting."

Hermione tried to keep it as simple as possible, deliberately. She didn't like complicacy and yet her life was full of it.

"Oh." Adrian blinked, slowly taking everything in, "Mama, I want to fight the bad men." He declared suddenly.

"You want to _what_?" Hermione asked, surprised but proud internally. Adrian was a Gryffindor's son after all.

"I want to fight." Adrian repeated firmly. "No one hurts my Mama. No one hurts Grandma or those who help the Minister. I remember your story. You told me about that Evil Witch. She hurt you before I was born. And Monsieur hurt you too. Because you were not pureblood like him. But now, I am here. I am your man, Mama." he lifted up his little chin proudly, "I have a sword and I'll fight anyone who will try to hurt you. Where is Uncle Julian?" he looked around expectantly as if he was waiting for with a battalion of army.

"He is in a meeting with the Minister." Hermione replied, her heart filled with tender affection for her young and brave son who'd fight anyone who dared to harm his mother. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him, grateful that she was blessed with the kid. "But when he returns home, little rabbit, I'll tell him that my son, the great warrior Adrian Thomas Granger, wants to fight those who want to hurt his dearest Mama and his dear family. I'll also tell him that my son was named after a great wizard who fought against many bad wizards and that he's as brave as his Mama, who was a Gryffindor."

"Yeah. You tell uncle that." Adrian piped from his place on her bosom. He then pulled out the chain Hermione was wearing with the Cornicello in it. She noticed how the little boy sighed in relief at the sight of the horn shaped amulet.

"Mama, you are always going to wear that, okay?" He bade her and Hermione nodded with an assuring smile. She was going to wear it anyway, at least for a while. "Okay, Mama's cute little man." She brought him closer and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. These little moments of tenderness with Adrian were her motherhood's bliss and she cherished them like treasure.

But to her surprise, Adrian shook his curl adorned head this time, looking highly affronted. "No. Not okay. I am not a cute man, Mama. I am a _man_." He corrected her with an aura of high dignity worthy of a Knight from King Arthur's Round Table.

Hermione laughed for the first time that day. Audré was right. Adrian did take his manhood very seriously. "But you are _cute_, my little rabbit." She supplied matter-of-factly and wrapped him into a tight and possessive hug.

"Men are not cute, Mama." Adrian protested as if surprised that Hermione didn't understand such an obvious and reasonable fact about men folk, "Men are just men."

Hermione laughed again. "Well my dear _just man_ Adrian, you are Mama's man and every man who are their Mama's man are titled as _cute_. It's a universal law and there is no exception to it."

"Who set that rule?" Adrian asked, visibly annoyed about it.

"SMFG." Hermione replied confidently. "It stands for Society of the Mothers to Future Gentlemen." She made it all up at once.

"Future Gentlemen?" Adrian repeated after Hermione, seemingly liking the idea. "That's okay." He opined in the end. "But you'll not call me cute before Louis or Gina. Or they'll call me cute too." He warned her beforehand.

Relieved that the first part of the conversation went well, Hermione agreed and yawned. Now was the hardest part. The truth about Draco.

"There is something I want to tell my cute little son." She started, wondering how to explain things in simple terms. Adrian wasn't old enough to understand inner battle or sexual assault and Merlin forbade her if she ever explained it to him before his appropriate age arrived.

"Monsieur fell ill last night." she said in a carefully guarded tone.

As expected, Adrian's eyes became round again; this time concern and surprise were the predominant emotions in them.

"How?" he asked her.

"He is…" Hermione raced inside her head for want of a proper word. "…is very stressed." She finished in the end.

"Stressed?" Adrian repeated after Hermione. His tone suggested that he didn't all together understand the meaning.

"Yes, dear, stressed." Hermione assured him that he heard it right. "Stress is a…very tough situation." She tried to explain it very realistically so that Adrian could get the meaning. "Stress is when someone has a lot of things to do but has very little time. Like when you get a lot of homework and want to play and have little time to complete them, Adrian, that's what stress is."

"Oh." Was all that Adrian said.

"And when one is very stressed, you know, like really really stressed, they sometimes fell ill from the pressure." Hermione continued leaving out the monster and suicide attempt part.

"You mean Monsieur didn't do his homework and the Minister punished him?" Adrian asked her from what he saw in his class daily. His young and innocent mind was incapable of imagining things any other way than he always saw it.

Hermione beat down an urge to laugh at the explanation. It would clearly affront him. '

"No." she replied kindly, "It means that Monsieur had a lot of works to do and he was afraid that he may not be able to finish them in time. So he was stressed and fell ill."

"That's bad." Adrian opined, looking sad about it. "I don't like it when I fell ill. I can't play with Peter or Hedwig or Gwyn. I can't draw. I feel tired. So I sleep. But I don't like it." he shook his head, "It's sad that Monsieur is ill because he didn't do his homeworks in time. Monsieur's Mama, grandma Narcissa should check that he does his homework in time." he remarked.

"I don't think that's possible now." Hermione said, relieved beyond anything that her son didn't enquire more about Draco. "Monsieur is a grown up man now, Adrian. He is responsible for his own actions. Grandma Narcissa can't always supervise him."

Adrian sighed. Strangely it sounded like Hermione sighing when she was sad and disturbed about something she didn't understand. Did that mean Adrian was feeling sad for Draco too?

"Mama, can we go and see him?" Adrian asked her after a while. It surprised Hermione. She hadn't considered the possibility that Adrian would like to visit his biological father in his sick bed.

"Of course we can." Hermione replied cautiously. She didn't want to appear very eager or very neglectful about it. "But the Healer said that he should be in bed rest for three days. That means that he is to eat and sleep for three days to recover from the stress. Talking to him might disturb his…er…peace." she finished with much internal battle on how to explain it safely to Adrian.

"Okay." Adrian nodded in understandment, "Then I should send him a letter…no, a get well soon card." He said excitedly, forgetting that it was Draco Malfoy they were talking about.

"Get well soon card?" Hermione blinked in amazement.

Adrian nodded vigorously. "Get well soon card." He repeated as if Hermione didn't hear him right the first time, "Louis sent me three and Gina sent me two when my arm broke. Remember?"

Of course Hermione remembered. How could she not remember that? She even remembered the card Ginny had sent Harry when he was in Hospital Wing. He had to keep it under a fruit bowl in order to stop its shrill singing.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, wondering if it would be a good idea to prevent him doing so. But then she remembered Julian's words about letting her love guide her son and Audré's assurance that Adrian was her son through and through. If that was right, Adrian was bound to feel sad for Draco just as she felt sad when he was rejected by Adrian the day before. It seemed that the mother and her dear son were almost alike when it came to feelings and conscience.

They had a very quiet breakfast afterwards, Narcissa absent from it for obvious reasons. Hermione was relieved that Adrian didn't enquire after her. She took it that he was thinking Monsieur's Mama was with Monsieur when he was ill just as she would be when Adrian was ill. Thankfully, Lillian was prudent enough not to tell Adrian anything about Draco at all. The little boy mostly asked Audré about the good old man who was hurt and Audré replied to all his queries with a trademark pleasant smile of hers that she always wore to hide what was in her mind.

Hermione was tired after breakfast. She wanted to sleep. But she was curious to what her son would draw on his get well soon card. It was decided between them that they wouldn't visit Malfoy but Adrian would owl him a card as soon as he could. Hermione wanted it to be over. There was no point in delaying it.

She took out her own research material and unrolled the parchment in which she was writing her theories of Permanent Curse. It was unfinished after Friday night, the night she fallen asleep and dreamt about Draco, something that Audré explained to her as a spiritual consummation. She dipped her quill into the ink and started writing.

Occasionally, as he wrote her theory with reference to some well known books on Nature of Curses, she squinted at her son, who was working on a small and rectangular folded piece of his thick drawing sheet to make the card for Draco. He was using the same colouring pencils she had bought him for the Drawing Competition in Brussels. It brought to her the memories of those beautiful days. Adrian and her friends enjoying a holiday. Alexis proposing her. Adrian's Saining. His first day in school.

The days evidently became dark afterwards. Adrian was kidnapped and she got married to her rapist to save him. Now she was to save the said rapist too because she sought after many questions.

Audré was right. She couldn't afford to be emotional. She needed to pull herself together. Discipline her mind. Control her thoughts and emotions. Strangely it sounded like Professor Snape's Occlumency lessons. She had heard about them from Harry.

She left the piece of parchment she was writing on and opened the diary where she noted down her important things. It was a old and Muggle one. A gift from her grandmother: Hermione Sarah Leeds Granger. She thumbed out a blank page and wrote down the questions she needed a definite and logical answer.

1 . What did Malfoy do to Rochés? Why did he choose the Rochés Hotel for his party?

2 . Why did he say 'he saw it' when Adrian got hurt by Pierre tearing down his favourite drawing book?

3 . Where was he the night her soul went out to allegedly save him?

4 . Where was he yesterday after the lunch?

5 . Why was he wincing when he returned? How could he locate her with her scent?

6 . Why did she feel sorry for him?

7 . Was her soul betraying her?

8 . Does he really have a monster inside him? If so, how was she going to help him fight it?

Hermione looked down at the questions. There were eight of them. She hoped that it would be all and no more would be added to it.

"Mama." she heard Adrian as soon as she closed the diary with a bookmark in it, "Look." He showed her the card he has made for Draco.

It was wonderful, even to Hermione who knew who would be receiving it. There, in the blue of the sky and white of the clouds that Adrian has drawn with his Muggle pencils, was a broom with a man on it in blue Quidditch uniforms. His hair was drawn in yellow pencil with a tinge of golden and silver in them, to make it silvery blonde. His eyes looked light grey. His posture was impeccably perfect, the slight leaning forward and the feet folded to hold the broom between them, one hand gripping the broom handle tightly while the other was extended in midair, reaching for a Golden Snitch that flew before him.

Adrian has drawn his father as a Seeker in a game of Quidditch. There was no magic but it was alive, very much alive, as if Hermione could hear the cheers of the crowd if she brought the card closer and strained her ears. It was beautiful. Hermione's fingers etched to cast a charm on it to make the pictures move but her wand was with Lillian, who would be cleaning it. In the end, she decided to keep it as it was.

"What should I write, Mama?" she heard Adrian asking her. In all honesty, she didn't know. She was speechless temporarily.

"Anything you like, little rabbit." She returned the card to him, "It's your card."

"Okay." Adrian nodded and took up the pencil-quill he used to compile his school works. "Get… well… soon…" he said between his teeth and wrote. He paused and looked up Hermione. "…and…play…Quidditch…" he added.

Hermione smiled. It was strange that she was not angry or resentful that Adrian was making a card for her rapist. It was very strange. She should give it more thorough thought.

In the end, the card ended up with two messages. One from Hermione and one from Adrian.

Adrian's read:

_Monsieur,_

_I heard you are stressed, _(Hermione checked and corrected all the spellings) _and ill. I think you should be more careful next time and do all your homework well. _

_Get well soon._

_Adrian._

Hermione's one wasn't exactly a message; it was kind of a warning and it read:

_Don't even dare to explain my son what you actually did. I told him that you are stressed and he thought its pressure of homework that made you fell ill. Don't expect us to bring flowers and singing cards for you. Get well soon because you have hell waiting for you after that._

_H. J. Granger._

She carefully tied the card and the message on an owl's leg and it took flight. She yawned and stood up. She was tired. She could do with a nap.

She laid down her body on the bed and closed her eyes. Adrian was still drawing when she drifted into sleep.

There were few occasions on which she had slept so soundly and tired to her bones, Hermione didn't even stir in her sleep until noon. It was then that she had a very unusual dream.

She saw herself standing before a water well. It was hooded with a small tiled roof. The brick wall had an aged and mossy appearance. A distorted looking bucket with a frayed rope was hanging from the wooden frame. The entire scene had a foreboding aura about it and somewhere inside Hermione's heart, a beat missed when she heard a muffled voice coming out from it.

Was someone there? It couldn't be. Who'd go down there and why?

Mustering her courage, Hermione took a few tentative steps towards it and reached the water well. Her heart leapt to her throat when she realized that the voice coming up wasn't singular but plural. Gulping, she peeped into the cavernous depths of the well.

At first, nothing came in to view. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim light and then she saw a peculiar scene.

Draco Malfoy was hanging for his dear life from one of the brick steps that led out of the well. The steps being mossy and old; it was a very difficult job. What made it more difficult was the presence of another man who was clutching to Draco's feet like doxies clung to dirt and pulling him down. He looked exactly like Draco.

Hermione's mouth fell open. What was she witnessing actually? What's happening down there? Who are these people?

"Leave me, you bastard!" stunned, she saw it when Draco kicked at the hand holding him down. But it didn't budge. He looked over his shoulder and spitted on the creature or whatever that was holding him down.

But the other Draco only grinned maliciously as the climbing Draco's spit landed on his face. "You are going to go down, Draco dearest. I am not leaving you. If I die, so will you." he cackled and bared his teeth in a feral grin.

His words clenched tightly around Hermione's heart. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to help the climbing Draco. If he was trying to get out then Hermione wasn't letting him die in there. That was out of question.

"Draco, come up!" she leaned forward and offered him her hand, "Take my hand and come up!"

She saw as Draco, panting heavily and fighting against the other Draco pulling him down, tried to heave his body and reached for her outstretched hand.

"Hermione…" he pleaded, "…don't leave me here. I am coming. Okay?"

"No, Draco, I won't leave you!" Hermione shook her head vigorously. How could she leave a man to rot and die down there? In fact, how could she let anyone to die down there? It was pure hell. She must help him. She was Hermione Granger. She couldn't leave to man to die. "I will be up here until you come up." she called back. Their loud conversation kept resonating across the walls of the well.

But this time, the other Draco looked past the climbing Draco above him and gave her same sinister look that she was accustomed to see on his face during their times in Hogwarts. To Hermione it resembled the appearance of the man who had beaten and raped her mercilessly.

"You can spend the rest of life up there, Mudblood, but your Draco is _never_ going to reach you." it proclaimed and pulled Draco. He lost his balance and slipped down another inch, "I'll take him down with me."

"No, you can't!" Hermione screamed. There was no way she was leaving Draco with that monster down there. She remembered the time he had produced his Patronus on her insistence. She rummaged for her wand but couldn't find it. "Draco! Fight! Fight! Don't let him win!" she leaned forward instead and urged. Her hands were trembling terribly but she was going to hold him as soon as his hands were closer.

"I won't, Hermione, I won't!" Draco replied. "Stay there, Hermione; hold on, I am coming up!" He wrapped his numb fingers around another slippery brick and tried to pull himself up but the monster simply clung to his feet like a stubborn leprechaun do on stash of gold.

"No, you are not." He said, trying to drag him back to the water, "I am not letting that Mudblood kill me. I am you, Draco. We live and die together."

No. It couldn't be. Hermione won't let it happen.

"Draco…don't let him win…take my hand…" she cried.

"Hermione, I am coming… wait there…" Draco pleaded.

"You can't go up, Draco…we die together…" the other Draco cackled.

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

"We die together!"

But that moment, Draco's final hold on the brick slipped and he landed on the dark water with a loud splash. The last sight of him that Hermione glimpsed was a man desperately trying to catch at a straw to prevent his drowning.

"DRACO! NO!" she screamed and sat up, her hand still stretched in the mid air and her whole body shaking violently.

It took her five minutes to realize that she was on her bed and not leaning over an old and sinister water well where Draco had drowned seconds ago. Breathing heavily and disoriented, she downed three goblet of water before she was able to think properly.

Needless to say, it was a very strange and bizarre dream. Ever since her rape, Hermione never dreamt about anything but that horrific incident but her recent dreams had been an exception. Now she dreamt of her mother who she knew was connected to her by soul, a feat that made her feel immensely grateful and relieved. But she wasn't ready to dream her rapist and be connected to him by her soul. Even the idea was suffocating and highly uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than what she experienced last night or when she was pacing around his blood.

She wondered what it meant. The dream. Was she going mad? Or was it another of those instances when her soul allegedly went to rescue Draco's soul? What was happening to her? Why was she worried for him last night? Why did she lie to Julian about Draco not trying to assault her again? Why couldn't she get the image of her blood smeared wand out of her head? Most importantly, why was she calling him as Draco, his given name. She had never used it except for before the Minister or Pasteur. Why was she using it now? And with such ease? As if it was normal. Why? Why? Why?

She leaned against the headboard of her bed and sighed. There were so many 'why's in her life that she wondered where to begin. Was she slowly succumbing to her terrible fate as Draco Malfoy's wife? Did these dreams mean that she was secretly accepting him as her husband? Or was Audré right in saying that Draco was battling with himself, with his dark side and his good side trying to redeem himself in her eyes?

In all honesty, Hermione didn't know.

She noticed a thin blanket over her prone form. Adrian must have tucked his mother in after she fell asleep. It brought a sliver of smile on her lips. How wonderfully protective and considerate he was of his mother!

Resigning the endless stream of thoughts, Hermione left her bed and checked the time. It was almost half past one o' clock in the afternoon and way past her normal bathing time; but then again, who cared? She drew herself a bath but instead of undressing, she climbed into it the bathtub fully dressed and lowered her body in the foamy depths of water.

She sat there, hugging her knees, her chin rested on them and lost in her thoughts; the thoughts of her childhood, Hogwarts and her friends – those golden days of her life; the war, her parents, their journey to uncover the truth and bring Voldemort down, the fateful day of her capture and rape – the darkest time of her life; the dreams of a small home with a man she loved – the past she had crushed under feet in order to remake a new life for another new life growing inside her womb – Adrian, her son.

If she ever got an opportunity in the future, she would sit and write down a book on her life story. Was it less fascinating than those stories she read and loved: Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility and so on? But for the time being, if she could just share them with someone, with her mother preferably, and ease her soul a bit! Why didn't Adeline Granger come to her when she knew her daughter needed her desperately in such dark hours of her life? If her soul could go to rescue her rapist's, why couldn't the mother's one come in aide to her daughter's?

"Jean?" she heard a soft voice calling her and came out of her musings. She felt tired to even finish her bath. It was almost like her earlier days in France, when she was constantly tired, depressed and pregnant. The days had been long and nights even longer then. She wondered what she would've done if Apolline wasn't there to support her at that time.

"Jean?" it was Audré again and sighing deeply, Hermione replied from her place inside the bathtub.

"I am here, aunt, in the bathroom. Come in."

On her words, the door opened a fraction of an inch and Audré's head peeked in.

"Jean!" she exclaimed softly, noticing that Hermione was sitting in the bathtub fully dressed. The opening widened and she entered her bathroom, visibly disturbed.

"What's wrong, dearest?" She crouched down beside the bathtub, placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her kindly.

"Where is Adrian?" Hermione ignored the question and asked instead. She was so tired of her own confused and ever distressed self.

"He's in the gardens, playing with Lillian and Nicolas." Audré replied with a gentle smile, "Nicolas called in to see if his _fiancé_ was doing well. Lover's little concern, you know." she winked.

Yes. Lover's little concern. Hermione knew it. It was part of a life she left behind long ago.

"Are you unsure if you want to take the bath?" She heard Audré enquired cautiously.

Hermione shook her head in response. She didn't know how to proceed with her life, let alone bath.

"I had a dream, aunt." She told Audré after a moment of silence, "It was very very strange."

"Well, they are dreams, dear and they are meant to be strange." Audré remarked airily. "You know what I dreamt when I went to bed one morning a few monthes ago? I saw that I was walking on a long, red carpet wearing a pair of very dirty shoes. It kept making dirt tracks on the carpet but I was ignoring it deliberately and continued my walking on the carpet with those dirty shoes. Then I noticed a man came and started cleaning that carpet with a Muggle vacuum cleaner. Do you know who he was?"

Hermione didn't reply. She had no suggestions.

"The French Muggle President, Jacques Chirac." Audré replied with a laugh, "And I was his wife, Bernadette Chirac, making those dirt tracks on the carpet he was forced to clean begrudgingly." She laughed heartily and Hermione frowned, "You know, Jean, it's not a secret that Chirac has many mistresses and is very rude to his wife. Maybe that was my own way of taking a silent revenge on him for being unfaithful." She winked at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't follow her. She was too lost to laugh at jokes when her own life was making cruel faces on her.

"I assure you, aunt, that I wasn't dreaming about walking on a carpet with dirty shoes and making Malfoy to clean it." She said somberly, "Though I'd love to do that in real life." she added, "My dream was really unusual." She emphasized.

"I see." Audré was still unfazed. "Then let's hear about it." she said and conjured a wooden stool to sit beside Hermione's bathtub.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the soap water. The water. The well. The two Malfoys. One of them trying to get out of it. The other one holding him down and pulling him to the water. Those words. Those pleas. Her own hand offered to Malfoy. Then the loud splash and Malfoy drowning and disappearing with a loud scream of Hermione.

"Jean." she heard Audré gently calling her and looking up, she started straightaway. She told her all about the dream; the bizarre nature and highly unusual state in which she found herself when she woke up. She didn't leave out even a single tiny detail. When she finished recounting her tale, Audré's features were pensive and unfathomable.

"Do you think it means something, aunt?" She asked her anxiously. "Was it my soul again? I mean...it was so vivid...as if I was _really_ there… and it took me some time to get oriented with the reality after I woke up."

Audré was silently pinching her lips, evidently lost in her own thoughts.

"Aunt?" it was Hermione's turn to bring Audré back to reality.

"Ahhh..." Audré sighed and focused her eyes on Hermione, "I agree Jean, that's a strange dream indeed, but not unheard of."

"Not unheard of? You mean it's my soul again?" Hermione sincerely wished that it wasn't the case. She just couldn't take any more of that nonsense.

"No, Jean." Audré shook her head, "What I meant is, people are prone to strange dreams when they are very stressed and what you saw wasn't anything out of ordinary considering your current mental state." She took her wet hands and squeezed to assure her, "If you want I can lend you books on meaning and interpretation of dreams. There is a very well known Muggle author whose work both Morpheus and I love to read. Sigmund Freud. Heard of him?" she asked and Hermione nodded, "He is called the father of Psychoanalysis. He even worked extensively with dreams and postulated that they can be a guide to know one's wishes that needed fulfillment. I think you should read them, Jean, because it will help you to understand both yourself and Draco."

Hermione nodded, somewhat relieved that her soul wasn't betraying her as often as she thought.

"Okay, I'll read them." she agreed. Reading wasn't a big affair for Hermione Granger and books were her all time best friends. "But do you think that these dreams mean that I am losing my mind? Slowly?"

Audré shook her head, still lost in her thoughts.

"No. Dearest." she replied with a kind and assuring smile, "One doesn't simply lose his or her mind by the virtue of weird dreams. Mind isn't something so plain and naïve as a piece of paper that you can crumple any time you like and throw away. It's a very complicated part of our existence and requires years of physical and mental torture to finally lose it, like the prisoners of Château d'If or Azkaban do after prolonged confinement there."

Hermione was reminded of Sirius and Hagrid's account of the horrors of that Wizarding prison during their long and short stays there, respectively. They had told her that many prisoners went mad there from lack of hope and thick aura of despair. Assured, she went for her next query.

"Do you think..." She felt a lump in her throat at the merest idea of the horrible thought, "...aunt, do you think Malfoy has turned me into his... Horcrux? You know..." She licked her dry and chapped lips, "...implanted a part of his bloody soul in me somehow?"

"No, Jean. Definitely not." Audré was calm but dead serious when she replied this time. "I know Draco has many flaws beside his name but murder is definitely not one of them."

"But what if you don't know about..." Hermione protested.

"Jean, you don't use a mirror to look at your fingers. Do you?" Audré asked and Hermione shook her head. "I told you, dear, that Draco has many flaws but he is _not_ a murderer. He doesn't have _that_ in him, you know, the nerve to kill someone with a cold head to create a Horcrux. And you nonetheless. Someone he is idolizing now, someone whom he considers his salvation. Why should he spoil your soul with his one when in you, he finds his relief, his solace?"

"Aunt, I think you are just overestimating me and underestimating your nephew!" Hermione cried, sick of the idea that Draco was considering her as his last stand on earth. "You don't know Malfoy. He can do anything to get what he wants, reach his means. Look what he did to me, to Adrian, to us." She said resolutely, "And don't forget you yourself said that he won't let me divorce him. Maybe he did it to forge a connection between our souls so that I can never fully leave him even if I divorce him."

"Sounds nice but very unrealistic." Audré remarked dismissively. "Listen Jean, I can understand that you are overwhelmed and stressed by what's happening with and around you but please don't let that skew your judgment. Draco never murdered anyone. Ever. Maybe, you are right, I don't know my nephew. I never thought he would be a rapist and a kidnapper. But I know this much about him to state confidently that he is not a murderer." She said firmly, "You can put him under Veritaserum and check my statement if you want. More importantly, he wasn't anywhere near you since you got married to him. He can't enter this quarter. I am the Secret Keeper here and I haven't even allowed Narcissa to this place knowing your distrust towards her."

"I am sorry." Hermione said after a while, her mind finally at ease with Audré's logical explanation. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know, Jean." Audré smiled and patted on her shoulder, "You know what? I think you should have a change of air. The air in Château is definitely not the healthiest of its kind now with everyone being tense and depressed. It looks like we have turned to mini-Dementors. I therefore, suggest that you finish that endless bath of yours and go to Apolline's place for a break. I am sure she'll be happy to have her daughter and grandson back for an entire evening."

Hermione considered the offer and smiled. It sounded pretty well. The Château was so suffocating with everything that happened since last night and she definitely needed a different place to spend the rest of her day.

•••••

Draco left his seat and walked into his bedroom. He was exhausted. More than ever he could remember. He laid on his back on the bed. Some elf must have made it while he was talking to Audré. Under him, the bed sheet was fresh and crisp.

He looked up at the ceiling. Like most of the rooms in the Château it had a chandelier. Candle stubs were thick from the waxes that had dripped around them while burning. He strained his eyes. He could see everything perfectly. His eyesight was perfect.

He sniffed next. The air was faintly fragrant with the perfume of soap and Audré. She had a mild aquatic scent about her. Next came Adrian's thought. His scent was peach and honeysuckle. And his mother? Hermione? She had the most enticing and exotic smell of all.

Daisies. She smelt of fresh daisies; their innocent white smile was all over her and Draco remembered her sleeping form in the first memory. She was innocent and beautiful as them.

How strange that whatever he started to think, no matter how distant and unrelated it was to Hermione, it would inevitably end up with her. Hermione. His wife. Hermione. His quest. Hermione. His salvation. Hermione. His spirit. Hermione. His half Patronus. Hermione. His dream of a home. Hermione. His dream of a better Draco. Hermione. His everything. She was everywhere and Draco closed his eyes, feeling her in him; filling himself with her.

Was he obsessed with her? No. Obsessed people couldn't bear to be away from those with whom they are obsessed with. He could. Comfortably. As long as her thoughts were there to accompany him.

He liked her. He adored her. He admired her. He looked forward to see her. Know her better. Protect her. Make her feel safe and special. Make her feel home.

And love? Something that he had thought that he was in dire need to fall with her before he could proceed? That could wait. He would wait. A lifetime was lying before them. He had more important works to finish before that.

First thing on his list was Hermione's home. Otter's pond. He would make it the way she liked it. A cottage with a swing and a piano was all he knew. He needed to know more. For that he needed to know what she wanted exactly. He knew from his experiences with Astoria that women could be very selective about their homes. They wanted it to be perfect. Draco wanted it to be perfect too. For Hermione.

Next thing was her mother's locket. It was still in his iron safe. He had been planning to return it to her this week. He even had his plan ready. Old Yves. The cat shop. It was a fine and funny plan. Now he was stuck here for three days. Everyone's hawk eyes were on him. This wasn't Hogwarts. He couldn't just slip out of bed, trick Filch, executive his plan and return to bed unnoticed by anyone. Audré was insomniac. She'd notice it if he left the Château, even for an hour.

Okay, Draco Malfoy. Patience. Patience. You got the locket. You'd get the chance to return it to her too.

With that thought came the irresistible desire to see the locket and make a list of things he wanted to give Hermione. He sat up and went to his study table. It was then that he noticed a new letter.

His heart jumped into his mouth as soon as he identified the handwriting. It was Hermione.

With slightly trembling hands he picked it up. He weighed it. It was pretty heavy.

What was it? A letter? Or a legal notice from her lawyer where she notified him that she'd be divorcing him shortly for his aggressive behavior? Or a curse?

Draco didn't know. He wanted to but was afraid. What if it _was_ a divorce notice? His throat was dry at the thought.

But Audré hadn't mentioned anything about it. She never told him that Hermione was planning to divorce him. He wouldn't allow it. Ever. Yes, he'd done wrong. He admitted it. He'd fall on her feet and apologize. He'd do anything. Anything to prove that he was sorry and his actions weren't intended. Hermione couldn't be allowed to leave him without giving him an opportunity to explain himself. She was all that he had now.

Draco returned to his bed with a heavy heart and a very quick thinking mind. He tore open the side of the envelope and carefully emptied its contents onto the bed.

Two pieces of parchment came out. One was a card. The other seemed like a letter.

Wondering what the hell it was Draco reached for the card first. He held it before his eyes. It bore the picture of a man in blue Quidditch robes riding a broom and trying to catch a Snitch.

Draco was laughing now. A laugh one would give when they was pleasantly surprised. A laugh of tender joy erupting in his heart. A laugh of disbelief that one could be so fortunate.

It was him as a Seeker and Adrian had drawn it. He kept looking at it. He just couldn't get enough.

It was the first and most beautiful get well soon card of his life and from his son nonetheless. He wanted to cry in joy. It was so wonderful. Amazing. Overwhelming.

The drawing was a mark excellence that flowed in Adrian's vein through Draco. It showcased how minute his observation skill was. From the posture to the uniform to the broom, everything about the drawing was worthy of another first prize with ten thousand galleons prize money. Draco was proud, extremely proud that he has fathered this son. This wonderful boy.

He opened the card. It carried a brief message too. Like the one on the card that read 'Get well soon and play Quidditch.' It was short but innocent and completely lovely. Just like Adrian. Just like his mother. Hermione. Draco read it again and again until it was burnt to his retinas.

It read:

_Monsieur,_

_I heard you are stressed, and ill. I think you should be more careful next time and do all your homework well. _

_Get well soon._

_Adrian._

Draco loved it. He kissed on the writing softly. It smelts of faint, very faint Peach. Adrian. He pictured his face drawing the card. His face was screwed up in concentration. His sleeves were rolled up. Just like he had seen him in the Drawing Competition. It was such a good feeling that he felt he has half healed already. He noticed that the word 'creepy' that was used by Adrian to denote him was absent from the letter. It was a great achievement. It meant he had a purpose in life. His hopes were not all gone. The card was an incredible proof that his son cared for him, even if it was very little. He might not like to look like him but he cared for him. For now, that was enough for Draco. He could live with it.

He reached for the letter next. He was certain now that it wasn't a divorce notice. He was extremely relieved. He unfolded the letter. It contained a short message.

_Don't even dare to explain my son what you actually did. I told him that you are stressed and he thought its pressure of homework that made you fell ill. Don't expect us to bring flowers and singing cards for you. Get well soon because you have hell waiting for you after that._

_H. J. Granger._

That explained the issue of the homework and Draco grinned when he finished reading it. That's like Hermione. She'd hate him but save him nonetheless. She loved these little things about her.

He remembered comparing her to mud months ago where lotuses like Adrian was born. He had been wrong. Damn wrong and foolish.

Hermione was like rose. Beautiful but dangerous. Gifted with charms and thorns. If one wanted the beauty he'd have to accept the thorns too.

Ecstatic, Draco laid back on his bed. He reread Hermione's letter several times. He liked it the more he read it. He pressed it to his pointed nose and inhaled deeply. Hermione. He wondered how hell would feel like with her in it.

He smiled and concluded that it wouldn't be too bad a place with Hermione to take care of him there.

He placed the card and the letter on his chest and closed his eyes.

There would be no more bad dreams with these to comfort him.

He was certain of it.

Draco exhaled deeply, imagined Hermione and drifted off into sleep within next ten minutes. It was a nice dream that came to him.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Author's special note:**_

_**Thanks everyone for reading my story till chapter 79. Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, Surugasasa, Roni2010, dragonjun, Kuro mirai and guests for their reviews on last chapter.**_

_**** 17th August 2014. The day I first mustered the courage to actually write and publish something. Today, in my country, is a year since that day and I thank you all for helping me to do it, come so far. When I uploaded the first chapter, I thought I'd be deleting it in next two hours, such was my shaky state. But thankfully I got three reviews that told me to keep up. I did that with a renewed hope.**_

_**Someone as insignificant as me never thought she'd write. I thank 'SqueakyPen' for writing 'Absolution'. It was this fanfiction that finally pushed me to the edge and I decided to write my own fiction based on rape. Those who haven't read the story, I highly recommend that you read it. Just 5 chapters long and abandoned for eight years now, this fiction made me want to tell everyone that rape is not a joke. It is something very real and very violent. 'Absolution' made me want to write the crude truths, the real fears of rape survivors and question the twisted mentality of some readers and authors who relish love stories based on it. Just because we have a platform or a love for writing, doesn't mean we can misuse it. Freedom of expression is a great gift but truth is even more important than that.**_

_**** Please read Draco's confessions carefully. They say a lot about what he feels and believes.**_

_**Thanks again everyone. I appreciate your support for my TPA even if it's a coward and one worded guest review as 'disgusting'.**_

_**You can leave a review if you like. This chapter is rated M for language. The link to TPA Pinterest page is in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 79: The Oneness and Two-ness (Part 2)**

There were very few occasions on which Hermione had felt such restlessness numbing her senses and this afternoon, regrettably, was one of them.

She sat in Apolline's kitchen, sipping coffee from a mug and brooding. The rest of the table beside her was laid down with a large collection of afternoon tea treats: Croissants, Madelines, petit fours and so on. Apolline sat across her, watching her carefully but silently.

The excited screams and chattering of three kids drifted through the kitchen windows. Adrian was playing with his best friends, Louis and Gina and telling them about the broom ride he had on Sunday. His long awaited wish was finally fulfilled when Apolline invited the kids to come over and play in her garden. Now they were eating freshly baked cookies and chatting animatedly. It was loud enough not to be ignored, even if someone desperately wanted to do so.

"Then the broom landed. We got off. A man came with a big camera. He took our photos." It was Adrian's squeak. "Mama, me and him."

Hermione sipped the coffee and listened to him, analyzing his every word with care this time. She had been listening to their conversation for quite a long time now and noticing how Adrian had denoted his father mostly as 'he' or 'him' before his friends. It was something very new to her, this side of her son. She had seen him draw Draco a get-well-soon card that very morning and thought maybe the ice between Adrian and his biological father was melting finally. Not that it pleased her. But strangely it didn't disappoint her either. It was something in between, like that strange and unknown emotion she had been feeling since Sunday lunch.

But what now? Adrian was referring Draco in public as 'him' or 'he', as if their relationship or that card didn't matter to him at all. Was she pleased now? That her son valued her more than his so called father? She searched her soul for an answer. It didn't come.

"How nice that your papa takes you for a broom ride!" It was Gina's voice this time, complaining heavily. "My papa doesn't have time to take us anywhere. He is always very busy." She said half-heartedly.

Hermione smiled. She really liked that girl, Adrian's best friend, Gina Jeunet. She has always dreamt of having a little girl just like Gina. Also Gina, with her slightly bossy attitude, reminded her of her younger self, when she was friends with Harry and Ron. It was strange that Adrian's friend circle was just like hers had been: two boys and a girl.

Hermione remembered Julian's words about Mesrine. Gina Jeunet's father was Auror Jeunet, the same man who had been spying on Mesrine as a Muggle milkman before he disappeared mysteriously. Listening Gina resent about her father, she realized how these people sacrificed their family lives to keep others protected.

"Mine is busy too." Adrian sounded important. Hermione was again amazed at how very cleverly he avoided using the term papa and addressed Draco by a simple pronoun – 'mine'. "But my Mama is busier than him. She helps the Minister of Magic."

Surprise after surprise after surprise! Adrian has avoided talking about Draco being ill and jumped straight on to his mother's topic, something that Hermione knew he liked to talk about immensely.

"The Minister?" Louis sounded very skeptic about it, "You mean, _the_ Minister?"

"Yes." Adrian snapped. He sounded highly affronted that his best friends didn't seem to take his mother seriously. "My Mama helps the Minister of Magic." He informed them with an air of superiority. Somewhere in his tone, a teenage Draco Malfoy bragging about his father could be heard too. "This Saturday, Monsieur Sergeant, a very big and strong man, came to take Mama to the Minister. My Mama is very brave and the very very beautiful." He said dismissively, "Look, I have curls like her." Hermione, though she couldn't see them from kitchen, visualized Adrian seizing a handful of his silvery blonde curls and pulling it to prove that he indeed has inherited this particular feature of hers.

Hermione smiled. Adrian was such a cute boy and she loved him more than anyone in the world. But at the same time, her heart filled with that same strange sadness she had been feeling for Draco. How very unfortunate that his own son didn't like to call him 'papa' or loved to look like him even though he could draw and sent him a card!

"But you look like your _papa_." Louis emphasized the point.

"No, I don't." Adrian was prompt and confident. "He told me." He used the pronoun to address Draco again, "He told me that I look like my aunt Lilli."

"Who is aunt Lilli?" Gina enquired this time.

"She is his cousin." Adrian, it seemed was determined to not use the words 'papa' or 'father' even for once to address Draco Malfoy. "He told me that I look completely like her and my eyes are like Grandpa Morpheus." Hermione imagined him deliberately showing them his grey orbs to prove his point.

"Really?" Louis seemed to frown upon the idea, "I don't want to look like my aunt Cecilé. She is my papa's cousin and she is very proud. She thinks she is very pretty. I don't like her. But papa says that it's rude to talk bad about elders, especially if she is your aunt. I love my looks. Everyone says I look like my papa. He is so kind and loves us a lot. I hope my little sister looks like him too."

Hermione waited to know how her son reacted and sadly, he said something completely unrelated. "Okay. Let's have a race." Adrian bypassed the topic and offered. Louis and Gina agreed and with it ended the peculiar but very important conversation she had been listening to.

She sat there, deep in thought over what she has just heard.

•••••

Apolline cast a careful glance at Hermione's direction. She was absorbed in an ongoing conversation between Adrian and his best friends. She listened to it too and couldn't help but notice that it was pretty strange.

For instance, Adrian was addressing Malfoy as 'he' or 'him' and not even once did he call him father or papa. Hermione looked deeply troubled and lost and Apolline wondered if her son's choice of a pronoun to refer to his father was the main reason.

Hermione wasn't her usual self when she arrived at her place with Adrian after the lunch, Apolline had noticed that immediately. She had smiled at her but it was a bemused smile, not the usual bright and honest one she gave her; as if she was desperately trying to hide something behind it. Apolline knew Hermione could be secretive and Adrian could be too; the boy has inherited that trait from his mother. She didn't express her concern before Hermione but when she was alone with Adrian, she asked him about everything at the Château.

What the kid told her was most interesting. Malfoy had fallen ill. Upon asking how he fell ill and internally cursing him for doing so, Apolline received an entertaining answer. Malfoy was stressed and therefore, he fell ill.

Apolline snorted and curled her lips in disgust. Men! How easily some of them broke down as if the bones they carried were made of glass instead of calcium! Being a half-Veela and a mother of three strong kids, one them a Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons, Apolline hated any weakness about men. They were supposed to be strong, not the rape performing type of strong, but really strong. She didn't like the kinds of Malfoy, all delicate bones and his manhood only limited to his overlong member. Besides, she had seen some really stressed but strong people in her life and they had never fallen _ill_. She didn't need a lantern to search for one: the woman sitting before her was the biggest example and she was _pregnant_ when it all happened.

She wondered if Hermione was thinking about Malfoy. It could be. She was Hermione after all. Personally, Apolline would have sent her rapist husband a bowl of poisoned soup to finish off his agony once and for all. Malfoy should be grateful that Apolline wasn't his wife.

They were planning a small tea party in the garden when Hermione arrived at their home. Alexis had informed his mother that very morning, over a cup of hurried coffee, that soon he would be the new Senior Undersecretary. Apolline was surprised. Senior Undersecretary at twenty nine! She could not have asked for more from her son. Later, Alexis had left for an urgent meeting Minister had called him to attend to over the unexpected escape of an important criminal in the Rochés case, still yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Right away, Apolline decided to hold a small tea party at home. She knew her son. Alexis was modest and disliked showoff even if it was for genuine reasons like a well-earned promotion. He was not the type to ask Apolline to throw a grand party and invite the entire neighbourhood to celebrate it. She was only planning to invite Hermione and Adrian to it when they arrived. Apolline was both surprised and pleased. Truth be told, she wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting Narcissa and her son. Audré and her children were fine. But Draco and Narcissa? No. After her last therapy session with Audré, Apolline was of opinion that no matter how hard she tried she could never forgive those British Malfoys for their crimes against Hermione.

There was another secret reason to want to invite Hermione and the Chombruns. Their daughter, Lillian Chombrun Malfoy. Apolline was interested to learn if she really was in love with that handsome boy, Nicolas Furrer, as it was being claimed by both parties. But after learning Draco's allegedly _ill_ state, she discarded the plan. Audré was clearly busy with her family. She could be invited for another occasion, if circumstances permitted her; today, Hermione and Adrian would do.

With all these in mind, Apolline and Hermione sat by the table and had a cup of coffee with the cookies she had baked earlier. She watched Hermione as she listened to the intriguing conversation.

When it was finally over, Apolline thought that it was time to pursue the topic.

"Jean?" she called Hermione softly, not willing to startle her. She turned her gaze to Apolline, her brown eyes still lost and slightly unfocused. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione smiled meekly and nodded. Apolline returned her a gentle and persuading smile.

"Is anything troubling you, my dear?" she asked her mildly. They were alone in the kitchen. Gabrielle was taking a late bath and a Gustave was at the apothecary. It was an ideal time for Hermione to confide to her if she wasn't feeling like talking before the entire family. "Can we talk about it?"

She noticed how Hermione's brown eyes were full of uncertainty when she replied:

"I want to mother but I don't know what it is."

•••••

Hermione was as honest and truthful as she could be when she confessed that she didn't know what was troubling her. In reality, she didn't know.

She was restless for several reasons. Firstly, she felt foreign to herself; secondly, she found it self-betraying, infuriating and extremely humiliating that she was able to feel something or _anything_ at all for Draco, the man who raped her. And to cap it all, she didn't know where those strange dreams of her and that vile Slytherin were coming from. She was confused, very confused and had no source to demand some answers. All positive and negative emotions she knew were jumbled up, like the knots of a Devil's Snare and she felt trapped in it, with no light to drive it away and come out, unscathed.

But now the persisting problem of jumbled emotions and strange dreams have reached another very complex level: Adrian. After listening to his conversation with his friends, she was feeling an addition emotion: a pang of intense guilt. Hermione was considering herself accountable for it and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake it off. The truth indeed was stranger than fiction and in this case, facts.

Adrian, Hermione's barely six years old son, was more mature than she had ever taken him for. Surprisingly even to his mother, the little boy knew how to handle delicate matters with truth and honesty. He knew when to talk and when to listen – a feature not very common among kids of his age. But most importantly, his conversation with his friends was a small demonstration of what he went through every day in his school and why he had withdrawn to himself whenever the topic of his father came up. And yet he had never considered sharing it with Hermione, his mother and his only friend. Somehow he seemed to have sensed that Hermione wasn't very easy around his father.

This particular revelation was killing Hermione from inside now. Was she responsible for it? Could she have avoided it had she overlooked her hatred and frustrations for Malfoy and behaved more normally or civilly with him before Adrian?

"Can we talk?" she heard Apolline offering again. Yes, she needed to talk, desperately so, but not to Apolline; not to Audré. She needed to talk to her mother, her real mother. She was the only person who could give her a proper guidance in this situation.

"Jean." Apolline was being very gentle and patient with her, "I know you are a mature woman and well capable of handling your problems. But sometimes, we don't need people to solve our problems. We just need someone to listen to us, you know, to help us purge ourselves of the things we are holding back, things that are hurting us inside. If you feel like doing so and if you trust me, the woman you call your 'mother', know this that I am here and I will not judge you for anything you confide to me." she took Hermione's hand and gave a gentle assuring squeeze.

Before Hermione knew or could stop, tears were flowing down her cheek and she rested her head on the table, shedding them silently.

"There, there, there." Apolline left her seat and embraced Hermione gently. Her touch was warm, her body was soft and safe, like the womb of a mother. Hermione melted to it.

"Mother…" she sniffed, trying to control her turbulent emotions, "Mother…I am a terrible mother…a terrible mother…I am just a failure…"

"Really? Who said that?" Apolline sounded gently surprised as both the women wrapped their arms around each other and the elder rested her chin on the younger's head. "Tell me his name, dearest. I will hang him by his bloody balls for insulting my daughter so." She actually sounded determined to do so should the situation required.

Hermione would have laughed out loud had it been a different occasion. She knew that Apolline, like Fleur, was fiercely protective of her family. But all she could do was crying and snuggling against the woman she called and considered her second mother. It was so comfortable there, with nothing but the gentle beating of her heart to accompany her. She was well aware that she was a grown up woman but somehow a mother's love was something that never grew old or tiring no matter how old one became.

"I am a failure, mother, and no one told me that." She told her, sniffing between her sobs. "After all this time, after everything that I went through, I feel like a failure. Did you hear what Adrian was telling his friends? How he was addressing Malfoy as 'he'? It showed to me clearly how…how bad a mother I am! I could have avoided it if I was careful. But no. why should I? I was busy with my hatred for Malfoy and didn't see it coming. Now Adrian hates himself. He hates himself and I am to be blamed for it."

Indeed, Hermione blamed herself for it. Adrian was her life's work, her only son and the only person she had truly devoted herself to and the little kid was suffering due to his mother's lack of sense or extreme stubbornness, whichever way it was best put.

"Who said Adrian hates himself?" Apolline was rubbing Hermione's back, pacifying her gently. It was almost like Audré, when she hugged and comforted her. "He's not even six, dearest and he is still too innocent to understand what 'hate' is. Thankfully, that emotion is still foreign to him and I pray that it remains that way."

"Maybe." Hermione said, gulping down another fresh bout of tears. She had to admit that Adrian was too young to actually understand or feel what real hatred was as she felt it for Malfoy. But then again she had never wanted him to feel even that slightest bit of dislike towards himself for not having a father he liked or loved. It broke her heart every time she remembered his words about his looks and it pained her when she recalled what Draco's answer had been. Either way, it was always her and now she couldn't stop crying.

"Mother, I don't know why I am crying like a baby these days. I have never cried so much in my entire life." Hermione confessed shamefully. "I am a Gryffindor and they are supposed to be strong. They are supposed to be brave. They are not supposed to cry. But when I see my son getting hurt, even if it is slightest, I can't hold back my tears. It…it just starts flowing."

"It's okay, dearest. It is just fine." Apolline was very empathetic. "Even I cried like you when Alexis fell from his toy broom and broke his wrist once. He was only seven at that time and he watched in wonder as his strong and foreboding mother, the one who keeps yelling at his father all the time, was bawling like a wounded hound when they made a Muggle plaster on his fractured wrist. I was praying all the time that it was my wrist instead of his. You are a mother, Jean, and these kinds of outbursts are normal for us."

"But I am crying more than often." Hermione supplied and tried to pull herself together, "I came here to have some relief." She said, wiping her running nose on her sleeves, "And here I am, crying in your kitchen and spoiling your good mood for a tea party you have been working a whole day to arrange."

"Crying is fine, just fine." Apolline said and kissed on Hermione's head. "I told you, Jean, I am your mother and I will not be judging you for anything, including your tears. Mothers don't judge their children. They help and support them. Life is always full of man-made difficulties and complexities and one can't always be expected to react the way others want him too. I told you, dear, if you feel like it, you can tell me what _is_ wrong. I am here to listen and if possible, relieve you of your burden of thoughts."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She knew her own mother wouldn't come to her unless she was sleeping or she sensed that she was in dire need to see her. For the time being, she could tell Apolline about it.

"Yesterday, Malfoy took us for a lunch." She started from the main point of the problem. "Are you shocked?" She checked Apolline's features anxiously.

"No." Apolline replied evenly. Indeed, she looked very solemn to hear that Hermione had been out on a lunch with her rapist husband. "Alexis told me about it when he returned from the Château. He had been there to give Adrian his new sword, that Excalibur."

"Hmm." Hermione nodded. This was another strange thing. When Audré told her about Alexis's brief visit she was too absorbed in her thoughts about Draco with his sad face plastered permanently on her mind. Not for once did it occur to her to Floo and at least Owl him to know the purpose. What happened afterwards had her all thoughts centered on Draco, Narcissa, Lillian, Adrian, Mesrine and that strange dream.

"You are not angry that I accepted his lunch offer?" Hermione straightened, rested her left cheek on Apolline's right shoulder and enquired cautiously. She trusted Apolline's judgment and her approval meant a lot to her. But the half-Veela shook her head.

"Why should I be angry, dear?" she asked instead, mildly surprised. "You are an adult woman and you know what you are doing. Why I should I be angry with you for that, Jean? Is that how you know me? Judgmental and demanding? I told you that I am your mother and a mother's love is not demanding or the judging kind. She just loves. Unconditionally. That's it." She shrugged. "Besides, I have strong faith on you, as I have on Fleur or Gabrielle. Now tell me what happened after that."

Hermione was feeling pretty relieved now. The first part went well. She still hasn't been able to forgive herself for accepting Draco's offer but if Apolline, who knew the whole truth and was an avid hater of Draco Malfoy, wasn't disturbed by it, Hermione couldn't begrudge herself anymore.

"It was a nice place." She started again from her previous thread, "An English restaurant in Dordogne. Malfoy said his uncle Morpheus used to take his family there, for weekend lunch. We call it Sunday Roast in England. The restaurant was called Scarlet Pimpernel. Adrian and I really liked the place, though none of us admitted it before him."

"We were having lunch when a couple came with their twin daughters. You know Adrian, mother, he hasn't seen twins yet. I mean, Eva and Edmound are twins but they don't look like each other. So he was surprised when he saw that two people could exist in this world who would look exactly like each other. He asked me why the girls looked so. I told him that they were called twins, that when a Mama has two babies instead of one, they are called twins. He accepted it very normally. I was relieved because ever since he found out that Louis was going to be a big brother, he was dreaming of becoming one too. He doesn't say much about it but I can sense it, mother. And it pains me too because…I can't give him _that_."

"Okay, I understand, let's proceed." Apolline hinted subtly that she felt Hermione's discomfort to discuss this particular topic.

"So I was relieved and thought it was over," Hermione resumed, "when he said something that threw me off guard."

"Adrian asked me if his twin would have looked like him too, had he had one. I said, yes it would, if he had one and if it was a boy. Then he said that he doesn't want his twin to look like him because he doesn't like it when his friends say that he looks like his father."

"I see." Apolline remarked pensively.

"At that moment, mother, I felt really very bad for Adrian and for some strange reason, for Malfoy too." Hermione confessed with a sigh. Her tears had stopped pouring now and she was already feeling better, though what she was telling Apolline wasn't something very pleasant. "I didn't know how to control the damage or explain things in a different way when Malfoy took charge." Hermione could visualize Draco's face in her mind's eyes. "He told Adrian that he didn't look like him at all and looked like Lillian and Uncle Morpheus. Obviously it was a lie. Adrian does look like…like Malfoy and…and…" Hermione stammered for want of a better way to explain herself, "I knew he would grow up to look like the man who destroyed my life but certainly I wouldn't punish him for things that were neither under his control nor mine. I hate Malfoy but when he lied to Adrian so impassively, so…so seriously, instead of feeling angry, I was sad. This side of Malfoy was new to me. I have always known him to lie for a reason, or to get something or to uplift his so-called honour. But this time. he just lied to keep Adrian's heart."

"So that's the reason my little grandson said that he looked like Lillian and Monsieur Morpheus?" Apolline sounded thoughtful. "Now you think that you are accountable for it? That had you accepted Malfoy like any normal man, you could have spared Adrian the horror?"

Hermione nodded. It was indeed what she thought now. "You noticed how he was addressing Malfoy as 'he' and 'him', mother. Not once did he call him 'father' or 'papa'. What's more strange is that when Adrian learnt that Malfoy was ill, he made a get-well-soon card for him. This morning. And I sent it to him. And now? He's talking about the same man as if it doesn't matter to him at all. As if it was just a whim."

Apolline remained silent, deep in thought.

"Mother, I don't want my son to grow up hating himself or his image on the mirror." Hermione felt the same excruciating pain and horror she felt every time she feared that one day the gruesome truth behind Adrian's conception would come out. "When Adrian was born and I took him in my arms, I wished this one thing for my baby, that he never becomes like his father was. All these years I have tried to raise him that way, to grow up to be a gentleman, a real gentleman, like my dad or father Gustave. Even when I got married to Malfoy, I meant to save my son from his evil clutches, his upbringings. I was relieved that my son wasn't taking the path Malfoy had taken and that he doesn't like him. But that doesn't mean that he should hate himself for his looks. That is almost equivalent to his finding out the truth, the truth that I wanted to save him from."

A shudder of horror went down her spine as she thought it.

How would she take it if her only child ever found out the truth? Needless to say, Adrian would hate himself even more for being the reason behind his mother's sorrows. He would blame his birth as a possible reason behind all her sacrifices. That day, Merlin forbade, would Hermione be able to make him believe that Adrian wasn't her burden or suffering but her only inspiration to live or to want to continue with an unwanted and potentially dangerous pregnancy? That she had chosen him and wasn't under any kind of pressure to bore or bring him to this world? Would Adrian believe his mother? Who could assure her that he wouldn't go and look for revenge from his so-called father? Most importantly, should she do nothing as her only child went down in that sea of hatred?

She remembered Narcissa's words. She had said that she could do anything for her son, Draco, even after knowing the truth about him. She could beg in the streets, she could die to protect him. Couldn't Hermione lay aside her personal hatred for Draco and let her son live his life to the fullest? Wasn't she his mother?

"I think I can sense what is distressing you, Jean, my dear." Apolline said at last, "It's a battle between a mother and a woman."

Hermione didn't reply. She couldn't possibly tell her that it was more complex than that; that she was stuck in a four sided battle, no matter how easy it sounded from Audré's description that she was strong. This battle was with herself, with the mother Hermione and the woman Hermione. The woman, she knew, hated Malfoy. The mother, she knew was sad that her son was suffering. The third side, the 'inner' being she was, was split into another two halves. One side was trying to be fair in such difficult situations and help a man who had damaged her. The other, hated herself for doing so. She was not the kind who could feign or act. She has always done whatever she had felt from her heart. It was horrifying her that she was 'feeling' something for Malfoy. She was dreaming about him, dreaming about helping him and when she woke up, she was having difficulty in accepting it. She no longer knew what she felt or thought. Everything was possible for her now.

"You know, Jean," she heard Apolline start softly, "I am really proud of you."

"Proud?" Hermione repeated, perplexed. Was she joking?

"Yes, proud." Apolline affirmed, "You are Hermione Jean Granger and nothing less could expected from you, my dear." She drew her closer and hugged her tightly, "I understand you, Jean. Completely. You feel sad for Adrian that he dislikes his looks. You feel sad for Malfoy that he had to hear it from his son's lips. And you hate yourself that you feel sad for Malfoy. Right?"

Hermione nodded. From Apolline's account, it sounded pretty simple. But she didn't dare to add what had happened the previous night. First, she needed a logical answer to this abnormal feeling.

"Honestly, Jean, if it were anyone else, I would have thought that he or she has lost his or her mind." Apolline continued, "But you are _Jean_ Granger. You _saved_ the man who raped you. You _kept_ the baby who was born out that violence. You _sacrificed_ everything for _that_ baby who no one would have thought a second time before aborting. So if _you_ feel sad when Adrian tells on Malfoy's face that he dislikes his looks, it is completely normal. Normal only for _you_."

"Meaning that I am abnormal?" Hermione supplied carefully.

"No, it means that you are unique," Apolline corrected her, "and that is the reason I love you so much." she kissed fondly on her head, "You see, I have seen many women become mothers but I have never seen one like you. So compassionate, so strong, so loving and caring! It's a rarity, a gift in itself. You are not abnormal, Jean. You are just, you. You were made this way and you should never question or begrudge yourself for your unique nature."

Hermione was feeling strangely relaxed now. Apolline did know how to pacify a turbulent mind and explain things simply.

"A few weeks ago, when your sister-in-law, Lillian came to stay here for the weekend, she told us that Malfoy has given you a ring and you have accepted it." Apolline went on. Her voice was like the gentle humming of bees, the tone even and soft. "Alexis, I noticed, didn't like it. He thought you were sacrificing your happiness to make him move on with his life. He must have sensed something, I don't know what. He vowed to me that he'd protect you from Malfoy this time, that you wouldn't be sacrificing more. He is really ashamed that he didn't act earlier and you two ended up with Malfoy. I told him to accept your decision. Not that I was sad that it sounded like a defeat on your part, Jean, to accept a ring from your rapist. For me, it was your decision, dear, _your_ decision. You are the one who suffered most and neither I nor anyone, who calls himself your family, has the right to judge you for any act of kindness that you show towards Malfoy. No. Never."

"Remember, Jean, that not every battle can be won with hatred, some are won with heart too. I learnt it from my elder brother, Adrian. He told me that a good battle is won by heart and not by brains. Here heart doesn't mean love; it means what you feel was right to do at a particular point of time."

"You, being Jean Granger, an assaulted woman who kept the baby, felt sad. In this battle between a mother and a woman no one actually won. If anyone won, it was your uniqueness, your kindness, the personality that makes you stand apart in a crowd. True that reality has hardened you but you still have not forgotten to be kind and just. There is nothing to be ashamed of, Jean. There is nothing to pine. This is perfectly fine with you."

"And Adrian?" Hermione asked hopefully. So she was she and she would be she no matter what. It was pretty relieving.

"He is your son, Jean and it is perfectly normal for him to behave just like his mother does in such situations." Apolline replied confidently, "He dislikes Malfoy. That man kidnapped him and I am afraid that no matter what you would have done, dear, things like that aren't very easy to let go. It's like that old wise saying: _First impression is the best impression._ I think it went very well in this case. Malfoy's first impression on his son's mind is of a violent man which he can never forget. But Adrian is your son and is bound to feel sad if even his enemy is hurt or ill. Remember how he felt sad for Pierre when he was taken away from his mother? That's exactly what you felt for Malfoy. The humane quality of sadness. Adrian has inherited it from you. Bless him, my child. I am so proud of him, like I am so proud of you, Jean. It proves once again that you are million times better Malfoy and he, even if he dies, can never be as good and unique as you."

Hermione felt shy now. She had never been complimented like this, so openly, by Apolline.

"Mother, please stop." She bade her sheepishly, "I am just a normal person."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Apolline released Hermione and rolled her eyes, "Better now?"

Hermione nodded. "Loads."

Truly, it felt thousand times better than that drink Lillian had given her or after she had yelled at Narcissa or was confirmed by Audré that she was not losing her mind or worse, was Draco's Horcrux. Such was Apolline's charm.

"Now, I think we should get up, wash our faces or the _men_ folk," she indicated at Adrian and his friends, "will think that women knew nothing but crying over silly matters."

Hermione smiled at Apolline. It was the truest smile she always gave her from her heart.

They washed their faces and cleaned any evidences of recent crying. Hermione arranged her hair and helped Apolline set the tea for the tea time was almost drawing closer.

The first surprise was appearance of Eva and Edmound, her two best friends in France. She realized how badly she had missed them. Their presence made her feel loved and special, like it always did. Next came Gustave, carrying a large package of fire crackers. Adrian and his friends were jumping up and down in joy when they learned that a small fireworks display would be taking place after the tea party was over. The last man to arrive was Alexis himself, looking dead tired but pleasantly surprised by his mother's witty arrangements.

"There was no need to do all these, mother." He said, hugging Apolline and looking around the table laden with treats, "I know you love me."

With all the people she loved around her, the atmosphere changed so drastically for Hermione that she soon forgot her despair. They sat around the table, helped themselves with Apolline's superb baking and they all chatted like a big happy family.

"No discussing office at home." Apolline warned her son strictly, pouring him some tea, "We are not here to listen to your tireless tirade of Ministry meetings."

"As you wish, dear maman." Alexis bowed comically. Everyone laughed.

Hermione sipped her tea and smiled. How she had dreamt of a family just like this! Where there would be love, respect, values and good culture; where the members would take care of each other; where money wouldn't be considered the only thing; where small moments like these would be considered precious and priceless.

They had a happy tea and an even better fireworks display afterwards. Adrian's friends were bursting with joy when they returned home. Alexis gave Adrian his new Excalibur. He brandished it in the air and after having a sword fight with Edmound, jumped into his grandpa's lap for some of his favourite origami. As Apolline and Edmound settled down to talk about Gabrielle, Hermione approached Alexis for the first time since the Ball. He was sitting quietly in a corner, watching everyone talk and enjoy themselves.

"Jean," he smiled at her. Somehow, Hermione felt she wasn't affected as she used to be when he smiled at her previously. Was it another new addition to her strangeness? She waited as he shifted sideways and gave her some space to sit beside him with a respectable gap in between.

"I am really sorry that I didn't Floo you last night." she told him as soon as they were both comfortable, "I got caught up in…"

Alexis held out his hand to silence her. "It's alright, Jean. I understand. You have a family to look after and…" he shook his head when Hermione tried to protest, "I am not vexing you. Adrian and Malfoy, they are your family now and I am really glad that we are slowly getting over. You were right, Jean. We do need to move on."

Hermione, for reasons unknown to herself, was somewhat relieved at Alexis's words. She wasn't willing to tell him or anyone, as a matter of fact, what had happened the previous night. The matter has been taken care of. She has decided to help Malfoy. Apolline has explained to her that it was nothing but an act of kindness which was normal for her and Hermione was eager to keep it that way. There was no point in spoiling a good party that everyone seemed to be enjoying.

"What happened at the meeting?" she asked him something that she really wanted to know. "Any leads on Mesrine?"

"Not that I know of." Alexis replied with a sigh. "The Minister is really worried about the wellbeing of the Chombruns now; especially you, Jean, since you are the one communicating with Pasteur and our only link to him. He feels that he is accountable for it and blames himself that he brought this upon you."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised. It was true then. The Minister, as Audré had claimed, did care for her.

"We have also decided to keep news of Decazes out of press." Alexis said, "It would be a moral victory for the Knights if our citizens started fearing them for ambushing Decazes."

"But don't you think that we should warn them against the Knights?" Hermione tried to show reason, "I know a good few Ministers who lost their lives and _chairs_ in the process of hiding the truth about Voldemort."

"That's exactly why we are not letting it out, Jean." Alexis countered, "Rochés is not Voldemort. His thugs will get over importance if we counted them in the same league as those Death Eaters. We can't afford that now."

Hermione decided not to pursue the topic. From her experiences in Britain she knew that government bodies didn't always follow common people's view. "Congratulations on your promotion. It was about time." She said instead, deciding not to talk about what she had heard about Alexis trying to resign to save her name. She knew he never did these things to gain something and would therefore be embarrassed if Hermione mentioned or highlighted the point. She could let it be one of those special gifts he had given her: their first kiss, the wrist watch, his love and loyalty, to be cherished for the rest of her life.

"Merci." Alexis smiled modestly, "Oh, I forgot. I have a good news for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked. Honestly, at this point, nothing could be a better news to her than the answers to those eight questions she had noted down on her diary. "What's it? Some _more_ Ministry news?"

Alexis laughed and shook his head, sensing her subtle taunt. "The Minister has chosen the best person he could find to be the new ambassador on his behalf for the Rochés case: Inéz de la Fontaine."

Not knowing what was so good about it, Hermione gave Alexis a polite but skeptic smile, "Sorry?"

Alexis tried to clear her confusion, "Inéz will be doing what I used to do as Minister's ambassador, keeping in touch with Madame Malfoy on Rochés case. _She_…" he emphasized the word, "…is the only person everyone voted for, including myself."

"What's so special about that?" Hermione asked evenly. Her suspicion that the gender rather than the qualification might be the factor here was proving to be correct. Inéz being a woman couldn't be claimed to have affair with her, the sole reason for which Alexis had resigned.

Alexis took a deep breath, "I know what you are thinking, Jean," He said solemnly, evidently thinking along the same line as her. "But that is not the case. Inéz _is_ a very competent witch, the only one, in fact, who ever reached this post. She is the Head of the Elite Guards, the Minister's personal Security Team. No woman has ever reached this position. All the previous Heads were male."

"I am sorry, Alexis, but I fail to comprehend why is that a big issue." Hermione said, feeling annoyed, "Women are proving themselves increasingly these days. They don't need your or anyone else's pity or special priority."

Alexis shook his head, appearing as calm as always. "I told you, Jean, it is not a gender issue. Inéz was chosen because she is a very competent witch. We could have had more like her but it's women who don't easily come forward for these posts." He said matter-of-factly.

"I object." Hermione protested vehemently, "It's the male dominated society that holds us back, thinking that we are only born to cook and reproduce for them. Don't tell me now that they were always kind patrons of women's independence."

"Jean, this is not about male domination." Alexis said evenly, very patient on the face of Hermione's outburst. "It's about choices women make. No, let me finish…" he held a hand to stop Hermione, "I am going to tell you some facts now. I know them because I have been working in the Ministry for almost a decade now. As far as I know about the French and other foreign Ministries of Magic, there are hardly any _high-ranked_ female Aurors in their Magical Law Enforcement Departments. Why? Because, it is widely accepted that an Auror's life is the most hectic life of all. Even I have weekend holidays but they don't. They have to be in their offices almost twenty four seven. Therefore, most women, preferably married woman or new mothers, avoid it."

"But I knew quite a few good Aurors who _were_ women." Hermione interrupted. Her mind was spinning around two names: Nymphadora Tonks and Hestia Jones. Surely there were more.

Alexis was gentle when he replied, "I am coming to that point, Jean." he said calmly, "I know how you hate it when people regard you as a _woman_ than a human, as if they are a different species. As I was saying, there are hardly any high – ranked female Aurors in the Ministry. The job is physically demanding. Most women try to plan their families at a point of their lives and maternity leave is something not very encouraged among the Aurors. There is rule of course, but most people try to bypass it and recruit more males to have more man power. Women also face numerous problems at home when their husbands and kids complain about their continued absence from their day to day lives. A Husband needs his wife, kids need their mother. Most witches, therefore, retire from their posts of Auror once they have kids. They either go to other less demanding jobs or simply become home-makers. Inéz, is the only exception here; she is the Head of the Elite Guard. Were the female Aurors you know high ranking ones?"

Hermione got the point. The female Aurors she knew were not as high ranked as Mad-Eye Moody or Kingsley Shacklebolt was. But she decided not to reply. "Your words simply proves my points, Alexis; be it for emotional or familial reasons, it us who make most of the sacrifices."

"I never said you don't." Alexis admitted, "But I don't think it has anything to do with male domination. It simply shows how important a role you play in our lives. Honestly, if I were a woman, I don't think it would have been possible for me to be the Senior Undersecretary at twenty nine. At twenty nine, I would have been a mother of three, at least two kids, and trying to be contended with my husband and my kids."

Hermione laughed and the tension between them broke. She glanced at Apolline. She could never thank her enough for what she had done for her and Adrian. If she was the Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts now, it was largely attributed to Apolline's relentless support on rearing Adrian. With her around, Hermione never had to worry that her child would be manhandled. She was immensely lucky to have the Delacours. They had never discriminated between Victoire Weasley and Adrian Granger. "How come Inéz made it then?" She asked Alexis after a while.

Alexis looked deeply sad. "Inéz is childless and a widow. She was my batch mate in Beauxbatons. She was married off when she was only seventeen, to a man almost thrice her age. He died two years later, when she was nineteen. She never remarried. People say she is successful because she has no family bindings and I assure you, Jean, it's mostly the women who make that remark."

Hermione nodded. Back biting and gossip-mongering was nothing new to her. She knew very well what a woman could do to another woman when she was jealous of her success. For some of them, marriage and having kid was nothing but a way to prove that they were female enough to catch men's interests and they would insistently talk about their private lives as if those who didn't have it were utter failures. "If she is so strong willed, why didn't she object to marry that old crook? I mean, she had the right to defend her choice. No one can force…" she stopped remembering how she was forced to marry Draco. Sometimes, even the most willful of peoples couldn't stop unwanted things to happen to them.

"That's another long story for another evening." Alexis realized Hermione's discomfort and offered her some croissants, "Let's leave Inéz. Tell me about your lunch. How did it go?"

Hermione considered the question for a second before replying.

"It was better than I expected it to be." She said and checked Alexis's expression for any sign of disappointment. There were none. "I expected it to be horrible." She added promptly.

"That's nice." Alexis helped himself with a croissant. He savoured the buttery taste for a moment. "It seems like Malfoy is slowly coming into his senses." He commented after a while.

"How can you say that?" Hermione hadn't meant it but the question sounded quite sharp and demanding. Alexis gave her a slightly startled look before answering.

"Relax, Jean, I am not match-making between you two."

"There is no space left to match-make, Alexis, Malfoy and I are already married." Hermione responded irritably. The topic of that marriage was always very distressful to her.

"No, Jean, it's not that." Alexis said, eyeing Hermione carefully now. "What I meant by 'coming into senses' was that Malfoy is finally behaving like a family man should. He is working, earning. He is studying and he is taking his family for a weekend lunch to spend some quality time with them. True that it took him some time to figure out but at last he is doing it."

"You seem pretty impressed." Hermione remarked coldly. Somehow she was finding Alexis's good report on Draco highly unjust and annoying. "Want to get married to him? Should I propose him on your behalf?"

Alexis snorted a laugh and shook his head. "No. But I hope you will not begrudge me if I want him to treat you well."

Hermione shrugged. "You said he works. How is his reputation in the Ministry? Does he strut the place as if he owns it and swaggers like a hippo in Ministry robes?"

Alexis shook his head again, looking amused now. "Jean. I know you hate him and believe me, I share the same feelings for him. He is the man who tormented the woman I loved for six years. But I am not blinded by my hatred and I…" he held out a hand to calm Hermione who was planning for a scathing response, "…don't blame you if you are blinded by it. Okay?"

Hermione didn't respond the way she had wanted.

"Jean," Alexis started in his most persuasive tone, "There is really no reason for you to think that the Delacours will support your union with Draco Malfoy just because he and you are married now. We stand by you and your son. Adrian is my dearest nephew, just as Fleur's daughter Victoire is my dearest niece and we'll do everything in our power to protect your rights." He said very calmly, "To tell you the truth, I have been keeping an eye on Malfoy ever since he got married to you; not out of spite or jealousy, but out of my sense of duty as your family. I was expecting him to cross a line or break a rule and do justice to his reputation but astonishingly, he didn't. Not even once." Alexis's surprise wasn't limited to his voice; it was evident in his features too. "He is completely a law abiding Wizarding citizen now. He goes to office regularly, attends to his classes, practices Quidditch and returns home at night. He doesn't drink; he doesn't talk to ladies; no flirting as it is expected of most characterless people like him; no gossiping. No fishy movement. Nothing. In fact, I have learnt through my connections in the MLE department that he didn't once complaint about his monthly salary. It's only ten thousand a month and I am sure it is nothing before a Malfoy who grew up in a Manor. He surprised me, Jean. Truly. I never expected him to change so much just from a marriage."

Hermione listened to Alexis thoughtfully, not knowing whether she should be happy or sad about it. She remembered Audré's words about Draco trying to be a better man for Hermione's sake. She remembered Draco himself telling her and Adrian that he was trying to be a good father. She had seen him slash his own throat last night. She had seen him trying to come out of a well in a dream, fighting against a demon that was his doppelganger. Did it mean that Malfoy indeed was trying to be a good man? But considering the fact that he was a Malfoy, a Slytherin and most importantly a rapist and a Death Eater at a very young age, she couldn't decide on which side of him was the real one.

"Maybe he is planning something," Hermione didn't know why she said it. Was it based on Draco's statement that he destroyed Rochés for Adrian? "And this is just the foreplay. You know, Alexis that I have every reason to distrust him."

"You do." Alexis nodded solemnly, "He kidnapped your son. Assault or not, that one act is enough to mark him as a criminal for the rest of his life. But don't let your judgment be clouded by your presumptions, Jean. It will simply hinder your normal rational thinking process."

He left Hermione to brood over his last words when Apolline called him to talk about Gabrielle and Edmound. She was planning to call it a night and return to the Château when Eva flopped on the seat beside her.

"I was watching how you two shared a deep discussion." She told her, handing a glass of water, "Reckon it is about Malfoy. Right?"

Hermione accepted the glass with a sour look. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." She looked around in general, "As if I have anyone else in my life to talk about but him."

Eva's features grew dark. "You know, Jean, I didn't mean that." she defended herself.

"What was it exactly that you meant then?" Hermione demanded. She was tired of that one cursed constant topic: Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. First Lillian, then Narcissa, then Adrian, then Apolline, Alexis and lastly Eva. They should give it a rest.

"You are angry." Eva replied calmly, "Let's leave it. Tell me about your research. Any progress?"

Hermione decided not to badger her friend anymore for a slip of tongue remark. They have met after quite some time now and there was no point in arguing over Draco. She wasn't going to let him or his topic haunt every moment of her life. Feeling rather pleased with herself she told her all about the Elf Sacrifice theory. When she finished, Eva's eyes were round in wonderment.

"Nostradamus, Jean! You'll be famous if that theory is proven true." She said, looking impressed, "I am sure you are right. It's got to be. Blood is the biggest carrier of curses. It's the most sacred of all liquids. Blood. I know. I am working on it too."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised that Eva hasn't disclosed anything about her own project to her. "What are you working on?"

"Werewolves." Eva replied in a hushed voice, "Top secret, Jean. I can't tell you anything about it until it's over. I'm on Unbreakable Vow. But I am hopeful that, like you, we'll soon find an answer too. We have an excellent subject this time. He is of good health and his blood is free from diseases."

"Subject?" Hermione repeated incredulously, "You mean it's a _human_?" It sounded almost like the Elf Sacrifice theory.

"He appears so, at least externally." Eva replied carelessly, "When I first saw him, I was shocked, sad even. But then I thought about you, Jean, and my sadness was gone. The world is round and what you do will come back to you, no matter how hard you try to avoid the consequences."

"Meaning?" Hermione frowned, unable to relate Eva's words with her situation, "How did my topic come here?"

"Because you are my best friend and I love you." Eva smiled sweetly and winked mysteriously. Hermione scowled. Something was not quite right in Eva's reply.

"Everyone! Enough talking!" she heard Apolline announce, "Come now. The dinner is served."

As the Delacour matriarch shepherded them all to join the dinner, Adrian showed her excitedly how he has learnt to make an origami bird and a horse from his grandpa Gustave and Edmound informed her how he and Gabrielle were planning to get married, Eva's enigmatic words slipped Hermione's over crowded mind. It wouldn't be until another two monthes that she would finally think about them again.

•••••

Draco woke up with an intense sense of restlessness and found himself hugging the card and letter Adrian and Hermione had sent him.

He checked the time. It was a little over five o' clock. The last of the Monday sun was on the western horizon, bathing it with a glowing red. It reminded Draco of the previous afternoon he had spent under that Beech tree, crying helplessly and trying to mend the shattered pieces of his heart. He smiled as he realized his son had sent him, Draco Malfoy, a card just a day after the announcement that he didn't like to look like him. His illness has earned him something, at least.

He sat up and kissed the letter and the card softly. Hermione's writing was almost like Adrian's or better say, Adrian's writing was almost like Hermione. Both were narrow and slanting, Adrian's one was a little loopy for he was still a kid and had ample time to improve in coming years. He read them again and decided to send them a reply.

Not having any special drawing material, he folded a piece of parchment and wondered what to draw on it. After ten minutes of fiddling with his charcoal, he decided for something that would depict Hermione and Adrian, both in a symbolic way.

It took him almost three hours to complete everything the way he wanted. He was a perfectionist when it came to drawing. Previously he used to draw rude notes to Harry Potter to irritate him. They need not to be something special. But this was different. He was sending this card to thank his son for his kind thoughtfulness. This one needed to be perfect.

Next he wrote a note to each of them. In Hermione's one, he tried to be polite and honest. He pondered over the signature he put there; he wanted it to be something different, something that was only theirs, something that would make her laugh even for once. He ended up choosing a pretty long signature.

He owled it to them and turned on his radio to listen what their reactions would be.

Minutes passed away but nothing came. There was complete silence except for occasional hooting of Gwyn and a little owl named Hedwig. After twenty minutes, Draco grew impatient and started pacing around his suite.

When his aunt came at around half past eight o' clock at night, he asked her, very carefully as to not raise any suspicions, where Hermione and Adrian were.

"They are at the Delacours." She replied, looking slightly lost. She poured him the medicine and mixed it with some water. "Tell me, Draco, what was your feeling when you had that dream?" she asked him abruptly.

Draco wasn't interested to talk about that horrific dream as he was before. The one he had with Hermione's letter and Adrian's card on his chest was a good one. They were all watching the fishes by a large pond. Hermione was telling him about her family in England. Adrian was trying to restrain his pet owl from diving into water to hunt some fishes. It was a nice and fulfilling one and Draco wanted to keep that feeling inside his heart for the rest of his life.

"Aunt, can we please not talk about _that_ dream?" he pledged to her. "I just want to forget about it."

Audré didn't respond and after checking that Draco took his medicine, proceeded to leave.

"Aunt?" Draco called her when she was almost at the door. Audré stopped and looked over shoulder. "How is mother?" he asked her.

It would be an understatement if he said that he was mortified to think what his mother must have gone through when he tried to kill himself. He knew how much Narcissa loved him, no matter how cold and hard her exterior shell was. He knew how she would sacrifice her everything to have him safe and sound. He was a parent too and he understood her feelings very well.

"She's sleeping." Audré replied curtly.

"Is she…er…" Draco fumbled for an appropriate word, "…angry with me?" was all that he could produce.

"I think you should talk to Narcissa and ask that yourself, Draco." Audré turned to him and said. She still looked very pensive, as if something was troubling her deep inside.

"Aunt," Draco went to her and shepherded her to the nearest seat. Immersed in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed how ill Audré looked. There were dark patches under her eyes and she looked very strained. "I am sorry, okay, I am really sorry to put you through this." he apologized sincerely. "But I just…didn't know what else to do to stop _him_ from hurting Hermione."

"Draco." Audré sighed. "If you knew what you did!" she shook her head, "The whole family is in such a delicate situation. I need all of you alive and well and there you are, beating up your wife and trying to commit suicide?"

"I didn't mean to do that, aunt, you know that very well." Draco replied, internally ashamed that he behaved like a coward. "I would never touch Hermione the wrong way, let alone beat her. It was the monster."

"Monster or no monster, Draco, you have already _touched_ her the wrong way, Draco." Audré said gravely, "Now it has become very difficult to explain it to her or anyone, what really happened to you. Everyone thought you have gone mad when I first told them about it. Even your mother thought so. Lillian thought you have some sort of Multiple Personality Disorder, Julian thought you were always this violent. Only Jean understood me when I told them that everyone has a dark and a light side and your dark portion is bigger because you were taught to nurture it rather than suppress."

"But it was you who told me to kill that dark side of me." Draco reminded her, "Remember, you told me to die and be reborn as a better man the night mother threw me out of her chambers? I have been trying to do that ever since then."

"But I didn't tell you finish yourself off, Draco." Audré was a skilled lawyer and knew very well how to reply prudently, "With Jean's wand nonetheless. Just think what could have happened if you had succeeded? Everyone would have accused Jean of your murder."

Draco's mouth went dry. Somehow, he hadn't considered that possibility when he lunged for Hermione's wand and slit his throat with it. All he knew was his own wand wouldn't hurt him so he needed another wand, _any other_ wand, to threat the monster.

"Where is her wand now?" he asked her.

"Lillian has it for the time being." Audré replied, "Your blood was smeared all over it and Jean couldn't possibly touch it, let alone yield it. So, Lillian took it for a proper cleaning."

"I am sorry, aunt, I am so sorry." Draco could now imagine Hermione's face as she looked down at her blood smeared wand. "When will they return? I want to apologize to her personally." Suddenly, Draco felt that his letter was poorly written and he needed to explain himself more fully to her.

"I don't know." Audré shrugged. "I sent them there for a change of air. Even for me, the atmosphere in the Château is so suffocating now."

"Aunt, I am…" Draco was about to apologize again when Audré stopped him.

"Listen Draco," she sounded damn serious this time, "I am warning you very clearly and for the very last time." she held an index finger before his nose, "I will not tolerate any of your impulsive stunts to prove yourself before Jean's eyes anymore. No. One more time, and I am going to file for your divorce with Jean. I am not your mother who will support all your miscreant deeds. I am not your father who will tell you, 'bravo my son, I am proud of you.' and pat on your back. I am your aunt Audré and I am a complete no-nonsense woman. If you didn't realize it until now, learn it today. You are a grown up man. You are in charge of your life and your family. You are in full control of that monster you have in you and you knew it very well when you did what you did to Jean that day. Don't give me excuses that it was the monster and not you."

Draco hung his head in shame. He knew Audré was Audré and she couldn't be deterred from her path if she took up one.

"If you really want to defeat your inner darkness, if you really want to redeem yourself before Adrian and Jean, I suggest that you discipline your mind and control your emotions." Audré continued, "You told me you know Occlumency. Practice it every night before you go to sleep. Clear your mind of all emotions. Cool yourself down. Take a bath if needed and go to sleep. I am sure you'll not have those dreams anymore. Am I clear?" she demanded.

"Yes, aunt." Draco, his head still hung, muttered.

"I didn't hear you." Audré said sharply, "Am I clear, nephew?"

"Yes, aunt." Draco replied loudly this time. He looked up at her. He could easily be angry with her for being so demanding but he knew deep inside, that Audré was a good person. She was the only one who was acting like a bridge between all the members of her extended family.

"I suggest that you take your supper and start practicing Occlumency from tonight." She said, standing up finally to leave. "I'll have your food sent to you. Also, if you need anything, you can call my personal elf, Zilek. He knows what to do."

"Aunt?" Draco stopped her for the second time, remembering the trial, "How did the hearing go?"

Audré sighed deeply. "It didn't happen."

"What? Why?" Draco spluttered, astonished.

"Someone attacked the Chief Warlock Elli Decazes last night." Audré replied grimly, "He is at the St. Louis now and the Wizengamot called off today's hearing. Also, Jacques Mesrine has disappeared from his cottage. The Ministry is in some sort of mayhem and Julian hasn't returned since. We, especially Jean, have been forbidden by the Minister himself to leave the Château. But after what happened last night, she was so stressed that I had to send her at Apolline's."

She left him in deep thoughts about recent change of events. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Only three days have passed and it was feeling like it was already thirty days. Some wise man said once that bad times drag slowly and good ones flashed past.

In the end, he decided to send an owl to Dominique, asking for the homework and class lectures. He really wasn't going to stay back once he turned up in the classes by Thursday. He knew Metzner was behind his blood now and there was no way he would give him the satisfaction of cancelling his stipend.

Draco sent the letter, had his silent supper and was considering whether he should pay a visit to his mother when a knock issued on the door. Already feeling stuck and wondering if it was Hermione, he answered the door personally.

A hard slap landed on his left cheek, almost knocking his senses off. Next he saw Julian walking past him as if he was going to a Ball.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco rubbed his furiously red cheek and asked him. His cousin was three inches taller than he and more powerfully built. But that didn't mean that he was going to take his beatings face down. He was Draco Malfoy.

"That's a gift from Jean's elder brother." Julian replied carelessly, settling down on a sofa as if it was his suite and not Draco's. "In fact, I think I was being considerate keeping your ill health in mind. You should be stringed up by your bloody balls until all your blood rushes in to your bloody head."

"You…" Draco was breathing heavily now. This was so unfair. He has admitted before Audré that his actions were wrong. Why the hell should they beat him for it now?

"_You_, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Julian cut in. His voice was rising with every word that escaped through his clenched teeth, "listen to me very carefully." he said icily, "If you think that you can get away by beating a woman to prove your manhood, you are very mistaken. Maybe that was the trend in Malfoy Manor; maybe your father used to beat the hell out of your mother but…"

"MY FATHER NEVER BEAT MY MOTHER!" Draco bellowed, unable to take the unfairness of that accusation. His whole body was writhing in rage now and he forget that he was ill and under medication.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME, DRACO, I AM NOT YOU BLOODY WIFE OR SOMEONE YOU FUCKED SENSELESS!" Julian flared up at once, equally enraged. "Lillian told me everything. How you and Jean were not lovers, how you hated her for her blood status. How you lied to her about yourself. How you told her that you hit Jean because you thought she insulted your pureblood mother. I reckon all are lies. Everything. You are made of lies. You are made of deceit. I can see it clearly now, why Jean hates you so much. She is absolutely right in doing so. No woman in her right minds can ever fall in love in you." he twisted his lips in disgust.

Hit by the cruel truth behind that statement, Draco stared at his cousin in disbelief.

"And look at the fool I was!" Julian, it seemed was out of control angry, "I arranged that bloody broom ride so that you have you can have your dream of riding with Adrian fulfilled. I remember how you used touch that broom Adrian rode. The green German one. And I took you to a restaurant my father used to take us; just because I wanted you want to behave like a family man. I thought it was your turn to take them there, with your money and without involving me secretly. I took it too seriously when you said you wanted to be a father and a husband. I forgot that you are Draco Malfoy and for you everything is a game, everything is a joke."

Draco was overwhelmed. He walked up to his cousin, faced him boldly and showed him the bandage over the deep cut he had on the right side of his neck with one shaking finger. "You think _this_ is joke?" he asked him accusingly. "You think I did it because it was a game?"

"Don't try to blackmail me emotionally, _dear cousin_." Julian spat, "You did that to my sister, Lillian. Don't try to fool me with your pitiful words or actions. And above all, don't try to persuade me by appeals to my intelligence. Tell me one thing, just one thing," the gaze of his grey eyes intensified, "How did you bed Jean if you two were not lovers and you hated her?"

"Who said I hated her?" Draco was on the verge of breaking down now.

"Jean." Julian replied with an air of supremacy, "Draco, did you force yourself on her?"

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, clutching over his heart and backing away. He was extremely scared now, knowing it was the truth; that he had indeed forced himself on Hermione.

"Don't swear. Give me a straight answer." Julian took a step close to him. With flashing grey eyes and powerfully built body, he looked almost like his Patronus, a prowling leopard.

"What answer?" Draco tried to fight back valiantly, "Do you want to hear an account of our…" he paused and decided not to use the word 'sex', "…intimacy?"

"Don't beat around the bushes, Draco, I am an Auror and I know very well how to get confessions." Julian said firmly, "Tell me? Did you force her into it?" he barked.

Draco was breathing heavily now, not knowing how to escape. He couldn't possibly tell his cousins the truth. They'd hate him for it and he was tired of being hated all the time.

"Draco, did you…" Julian started again.

"Boys!" It was Audré's voice who whipped in the air and silenced everything. She was standing on the threshold of Draco's suite with Narcissa and Lillian peering over her shoulder. "Are you two planning to kill me and be done with us?" she asked them icily.

Draco sighed in immense relief. He was saved, he was saved. Audré wouldn't let the truth to come out. She would save his face.

"Maman, I am extremely sorry, but I was talking to Draco." Julian replied as gently as he could in such enraged state.

"You were not _talking_, Julian my dear son," Audré walked to her son and looked up at his face. She was shorter than he, Julian being almost six feet and Audré being five feet and eight inches; but before her, he recoiled, "You were _brawling_. Like two noisy wild cats."

Julian didn't reply and hung his head.

"I thought I had _men_ in my home." she said coldly, glaring at both Draco and Julian. "I thought I had _responsible_ men in my home. I thought they knew when and with whom to fight. I thought they knew how to take care of their families which included two mothers, a wife, a sister and a five and half year boy. Clearly, I was mistaken." She squinted at Draco, "One of them slits his own throat at the dead of night and the other, shouts at an ill man. How wonderful! How charming! Even little Adrian is wiser than both of you put together."

Her jibe echoed across Draco's suite. No one dared to reply.

Audré turned to her son now, looking very angry but calm. "Julian, do you remember what I told you and Lillian about Jean and Draco after they got married?"

Julian nodded, his head still hung.

"Can you remind me what it was?" Audré folded her hands over her bosom. To Draco, she looked like a mother tigress.

"You told us, Lillian and I, not to interfere in their private matters." Julian replied in a low voice.

"Are you following my advice?" Audré demanded.

"Maman, we didn't ask them anything about their pasts." Julian replied, looking up at his mother finally, "Believe me. I know it's obscene and rude to ask such things. Lillian knows too. It's Draco. He lied to Lillian about his relationship with Jean and after last night's incident, I suddenly felt that I, as his elder brother, should demand some truths."

"The _truth_ is none of your business, Julian." Audré shook her head, "The biggest truth we are presented with is that Draco and Jean have a son, are man and wife and they love their child to the moon and back. Before it, the other truths are insignificant and I assure you, my children, that Narcissa and I are well aware of them." She turned to her sister-in-law, who was very pale and ill looking. Watching his mother, Draco felt like slapping himself for bringing this on her, "Don't we, Narcissa? Don't we know the truth behind it all?"

"We do." Narcissa nodded solemnly, agreeing. She was resolutely avoiding looking at Draco.

"There. Do you, my son, think that we would let Jean be tortured or let her suffer injustice or be oppressed?" Audré asked Julian, "Do you think she entered this relationship, this matrimony without knowing anything about the possible implications? Do you think she knows not whom she is dealing with?" Julian shook his head silently, "Then what made you think _you_ need to interfere between them? It's their problem. They will solve it. Narcissa, Apolline, Monsieur Gustave and I, the elders from both families, are here, we are looking over it. Do you think you are needed here?"

No one answered. Even Draco was looking down now, feeling highly ashamed.

"Julian and Lillian." Audré called her children who were very alert now, "You have your own life, and you have your own problems to deal with. I suggest that you deal with it, first. I can understand that we are one big family and we get concerned for others sometimes, but fighting amongst ourselves will not solve any problems. We need to keep our head cool and think before we act." She announced, "Also, my children, I'll not tolerate it if you two meddle in businesses that aren't yours. If you don't like Draco, don't mix with him. Leave him alone and leave him to rot. But don't barge into his privacy and hit him when he is ill. Got that?"

"I don't hate Draco." it was Lillian who responded from among Audré's children, "I was just hurt that he lied to me." she said, "I never asked him anything about their relationship. I knew something bad had happened between them. But when we were in Italy, he gave me an impression that they were in love. And this morning, when I was talking to Jean about last night's incident, she told me that it was not the case. It hurt me, maman. You know I don't like to be lied to."

Before Audré could reply, Draco walked to his cousin and stood before her, his gaze downward and his heart sincere. "I am sorry, Lillian." he said, "I am very sorry that I lied to you." he looked up the features that was almost like his except for the eyes. He loved her; he loved Lillian. She was his only sister and he would never do anything to hurt her or her trust on him.

"But I defend my choice of lying to you. I lied because I had no choice, because I am tired of being tagged, frowned, labeled, hated and kept away." He said looking straight in her eyes, "I am tired. Okay?" he said wearily, "I know I am not the best of men. I know I have flaws. Many of them. I am not good natured; I am not sweet tongued; I am not patient. I am proud, arrogant, foul-mouthed, bigot and lazy, to name a few." He looked at Julian, "I know I didn't have the best of fathers. I know what my father was. He was a Death Eater and a murderer. My father was _not_ a great man as yours was. He had flaws like I have. But he never beat my mother…"

"Draco, I am sorry I said that." Julian interjected, looking highly embarrassed.

"No, let me finish." Draco interrupted. He felt he wanted to let it all out and make things clear once and for all, "But he never beat my mother and he never taught me to do so with my wife either. I was taught to treat my lady with respect and kindness. My father treated my mother with respect and kindness. You look at her black attire now; she is not Mourning just because it is her duty." He pointed at Narcissa, "She is Mourning because she loves that man and grieves his death." he turned away from all of them and took a deep breath.

"I may not be the best of men but I want to be the best of men. I am aware of my father's mistakes. He never tried to redeem himself, which my uncle did. I don't want to be like my father, though I love him and until recently he was my hero. But now? I want to change; I want to be a better man. And while doing so, I don't want to be pushed away for the past I have. Maybe it's not glorious, maybe I am not as good as you all are. But I feel, I have this intense desire to change myself for a better future. A future with Hermione, Adrian and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

He turned to face them again and felt everyone's gaze on him.

"Yes, Hermione is right. We were not lovers before Adrian was born. Even now, now that we are a married couple, we are not lovers. I hated her for her blood; she was a Muggleborn and I was taught to detest them. Who taught me and why, that's irrelevant here. The point is that I acted on my beliefs. I hated her."

Draco took another deep breath.

"During the war, one day in the end of March, I even remember the date, it was 29th March 1998, we..." he paused, "…we had it." He finished the sentence. He licked his dry lips before proceeding, "It was my first time. It was Hermione's first time. It was unplanned." He noticed how Narcissa was listening, tight-lipped, "It was _not_ out of love. It was kind of rough and…"

"Nostradamus, Draco! Stop!" Lillian hid her face and cried.

"No…I want to talk…I want to quench everyone's thirst…" Draco was breathing heavily, "As I was saying…it went… rough…I had no previous experience…just…just knew a few staffs that I read in an adult magazine in Hogwarts…Pansy, my girlfriend, showed it to me…I was…I don't know what happened to me…and I implemented them…my little knowledge on Hermione…maybe I wanted to have the pleasure of making her submit to me…Pansy once told me girls liked…you know…being bossed when having it…they liked men to be on the lead…but…" he closed his eyes, "…apparently, she was wrong…because Hermione didn't like it that way."

The atmosphere in his suite was colder than the coldest of December. Draco shivered as Hermione's muffled cries echoes inside his head, louder than ever. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"We parted after it was over. I never went to look for her. But from that day, everywhere I went, I had this gnawing feeling in me that I did wrong. That she should have been…treated differently. It was suffocating. I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go. I couldn't share it with anyone too, to ease myself. Then, in desperation to save my skin, I lied to myself. I said, 'Draco, you are not accountable for it. You are inexperienced in these things. Hermione made you do it. She could have…behaved differently…'" he rubbed his forehead wearily, "I made myself to believe that it was not my fault. I believed it until even a month ago. Then suddenly, it changed. The truth emerged and slapped me hard. I realized that I was wrong and I decided to do the right thing."

Draco paused, made up his mind and faced Julian. "You asked me if I had forced myself on her. In all honesty, I don't know how to explain it to you, Julian. I don't know if you have a girlfriend or previous experience of…" he cleared his throat, "…of intimacy with ladies. But if you do, you'll understand it that a first time is a first time. It just…happens…and I am ashamed that it…I hurt Hermione…I am terribly ashamed. That was the reason I lied to you, Lillian. I have had enough hatred for a lifetime; I don't want any more of it. No one is completely flawless and innocent in this world," he paused to take some breathes, "except perhaps, Adrian." he added. "Everyone has some past mistake, past sins. The difference is some people repent on it and some don't. I regret my actions and I want to rectify them. You know the truth now. You can hate me if you like. I will not begrudge you but I will not stop pursuing what is mine: my future with my family."

Draco finished and let out a sigh. His scar was aching now, from constant talking and neck movements but he didn't care. It was over. He has told his cousins as much of truth as it was possible for him.

"I am sorry, Draco." Julian said and just as suddenly as he had slapped him, he hugged him too. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just angry that you…"

"I understand." Draco suddenly realized that he wasn't angry with his cousin. Maybe this was called a family where one didn't begrudge the other over a quarrel. "I know I am a prat."

"Men!" was all that Lillian commented before she joined them too. "They don't know what they are doing half the time."

Draco didn't counter. He loved his cousins. They were his true siblings.

"I think I should have you all to join _Mouline Rouge_ after the trial is over." Audré commented as Draco, Julian and Lillian released each other, smiling. "Or open a drama club perhaps. _The Malfoy family drama club._" She announced, "With a new drama unfolding every night, I am sure I'll be a millionaire in no time just by selling tickets."

Everyone laughed, even Narcissa who was still avoiding looking at Draco. He decided to persuade her another time, when she would be better.

"Here is something for you." Julian shoved Draco an envelope, "Open it when you are alone." He said before leaving.

Slowly, everyone except Audré filed out of his suite. As she closed the door, he looked down at the envelope. His heart was strangely empty now.

"Thank you, aunt." he slumped on a sofa, "You are a savior."

"Don't thank me, Draco." Audré said slowly shaking her head, "Thank your uncle, on whom my children have endless faith; they can never imagine that the boy their father talked about being forced to uplift family name could ever perform a rape. Even with your long and convoluted confession, he didn't suspect it."

Draco didn't reply. He had nothing to say on that matter.

"My father, Renée Chombrun, was a wise man." Audré continued, still standing by the door, "He used to say that 'those who talk much, lie much.' He also said, 'partial truth is equivalent to lie.' Tonight you proved that he was right. You said a lot of things, Draco, but not the real point and you touched the truth but didn't disclose it. Truth, dear nephew, is a very strange thing. No matter how hard you try, it comes out in the end. Also there is nothing as 'relative truth' and 'absolute truth'. Either it's a truth or it's a lie. You can't choose something in between."

"Aunt, I can't tell them the truth." Draco said desperately, "They'll hate me."

"Yes, they will." Audré said, "But I will not waste my time in debating whether you deserve it or not. You know, I could've unmasked you tonight. But I didn't. Why? Firstly, I want _you_ to confess it. Secondly, I happen to know that Jean doesn't want my children to know about it. And finally, your uncle would have saved your skin and as his widow, I have some duties towards his family. But don't think you'll always have me around to save you, Draco. Prepare yourself for the blow that is sure to come."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's quite late." He heard Audré said, "Take your medicine and go to bed. Don't forget to clear your mind before you go to sleep."

He heard the door close and was sure that he was alone now. He sat for a while, trying to calm his mind. He felt an intense fatigue take him. After a while, he left the seat, changed into pajamas and climbed into his bed with the envelope Julian had given him. He read the name of the sender. It was someone he hadn't expected: the makers of the Aeromate broomsticks.

Draco tore the corner of the envelope impatiently and peeked inside. A photo and a letter waited to be explored.

Draco's heart beat quickened. Realizing what it was, he leaned against his pillow and carefully emptied the contents of the envelope on his lap. He reached for the letter first. It was short and formal, informing him how the Aeromate was delighted to have him try their broomstick. Draco tosses it aside carelessly. His one and only thought was the photo. He knew what it had but was afraid to touch it. What if it vanished?

It took Draco ten long minutes to reach, hold, flip and look at the photograph. No, it didn't vanish. It remained there, grasped between his index and thumb.

There were three people in the photo. One was him, the man sitting on the broom and balancing it perfectly. The little boy sitting before him was wearing Draco's most favourite T-shirt in the entire world: a yellow one with the writing 'cute is my middle name' across the chest. His silvery blonde curls swayed gently in the breeze. Draco wondered if cute was Adrian's first, middle and surname too. His son was just too cute for his father.

The woman standing beside them was none but Hermione Granger. She was wearing a lilac dress shirt with a pair of Muggle jeans. It was pretty plain and certainly not something Astoria would've chosen for such an occasion. But somehow, it suited her very well. She looked so much alive and herself in it.

Smiling, Draco went for the details now.

Hermione's unruly curls were braided neatly. She was wearing a pair of pearl earrings. Pearl, it seemed, was her favourite. Pearl necklace at the Ball and pearl earrings to go with formal attire. She was standing too erect, like an ice statue. There was a Mona Lisa smile on her face: subtle and mysterious. Her shoes were flat and black. She was wearing her wedding ring on her right middle finger. The thin chain around her neck indicated that the Cornicello was tucked inside her dress shirt.

Draco savoured looking at Hermione. She was so beautiful. Those eyes…that nose…those lips…that mole…the daintily wrists…the hands…the posture…the aura…everything. Together, Adrian and she were the epitome of innocence and elegant simplicity.

He thanked his cousin for his thoughtfulness. He would be glad to have some more of his hard slaps if he continued helping him secretly as this.

He sighed contentedly. No matter how bad the beginning of the day had been, it has ended well. He got a letter from Hermione, a card from Adrian and now a photo of his family with them both. He Summoned the card and the letter before lying and placing all three of them on his chest. His family was close to his heart now; closer than ever.

Draco yawned and reached for the radio knob. It was almost eleven o' clock and he expected Hermione to return home by now. He was eager to learn their reactions to his letter and imagine it from the other side of radio.

But like his previous time, no sound came. He waited for a while, straining his ears.

He could hear the slow breathing. He imagined it to be Adrian and Hermione. So they were back and already asleep. He felt a tinge of disappointment. While talking to his cousins, he has missed their reactions. He was about to turn off the radio when a music came through the speaker.

It was the same one Hermione had played the day after her first therapy session. She had called it something as…

Draco tried to remember desperately. It was something about the heart asking…

"The heart asks pleasure first!" he blurted out, remembering it suddenly. He thought the name was fine, every heart asked for pleasure; every soul sought for salvation. He closed his eyes and listened to it, imagining a Hermione in her lilac dress, playing the piano. The night breeze was gently playing with her curls. Her eyes were sparkling like the brightest of diamonds as her fingers flew effortlessly on the black and white keys. Her features were calm and serene and Draco wondered if he had truly appreciated the enchanting piece before.

Previously, he had thought it as a musical conversation between two stranded souls. But it sounded different this time, for the tempo was slower now. Draco thought it was a soul's appeal to another distant soul to join it, like his was to Astoria when he lost her. The smooth flow was that of quiet murmur of a river running to join the sea; a gentle caress on his broken heart and damaged soul. Even the tantalizing buildup was softer under Hermione's even softer touch. He imagined himself, standing beside her and listening and losing himself to it.

When Draco finally fell asleep he had a small but peaceful smile etched on his lips.

•••••

Hermione placed her son on their bed and tucked him in. Tired from all day's playing, running and party, Adrian had fallen asleep at the Delacours and she had to carry him home.

She received three letters, four to be more precise, and a small parcel upon her return. First one was a letter from Julian, explaining how Mesrine was still at large and the security around Gringotts, St. Joan's and Lillian's office has been reinforced so that they could go to their workplaces. In the end, it stated that he has had a conversation with Draco and has made sure that no further occurrences as the previous night's didn't happen in future. Hermione moved on to the second one. It was a note from Lillian informing her that the wand was perfectly cleansed now. Hermione checked the small parcel and found her wand there, good as new. The last one was a letter from Draco Malfoy. She eyed it for a while, wondering if she should open and read it.

In the end, she left it by the piano and changed her son into his red pajama. She tucked him in, took a long and relaxing bath, drank the Bliss tea Audré had recommended her for a peaceful night's sleep and sat before her most favourite musical instrument- the piano.

It took her precisely eight minutes to finally make up her mind and read the reply Draco had sent. It contained a 'thank you' card and a letter. The card bore a sketch of a little girl playing with a little rabbit on what looked like a daisy field. Hermione had to admit that it was beautifully done, even to someone who hated the artist. She opened it. It contained a small note:

_Dear son,_

_Thank you for the good wishes. I didn't expect it. Truly._

_I loved the card and the drawing on it. I didn't know that I looked that good while flying. I am sending you one of mine too. I hope you will like it, even though I am not as good as you._

_I promise to be more regular with my homeworks next time. You have a wonderful Mama who looks over these things. It would be nice if you could help me with my homework._

_Take care, son._

_Love from,_

_Adrian's Monsieur._

"Adrian's Monsieur." Hermione snorted and closed the card. She read the letter next, which she was sure written for her. Like the note in the card, it was short and read:

_Hermione,_

_I don't think I can express it enough how terribly sorry I am for last night. _

Hermione snorted again. Terribly sorry! Her foot! She read on.

_Even without your warning letter, I wouldn't dream of disobeying you to not let Adrian know what really happened. I am not as brave as you, Hermione and it takes immense courage to admit something as violent as that._

_On another note, I never expected you to turn up at my doorstep with flowers and cards. I know I am not worthy of it but I thank you for being generous and giving me this chance. I promise that you will not regret it._

_Yours sincerely,_

_A certain foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach._

Hermione curled her lips, crumpled the letter and used a Bluebell Flame to burn it to ashes. She washed her hands again, simply to get rid of the feeling that she had touched Draco's writing. She hated Malfoy no matter what her bloody soul thought or did.

She sat before the piano and ran her finger over the keys. They were still smooth. She struck a cord. A note played. Closing her eyes and calming her mind, she slowly started to play.

She played Adeline's favourite piece in a slow tempo: The Heart Asks Pleasure First by Michael Nyman. Her heart asked for her mother to be with her tonight, every night, in fact. She didn't know if it was night or day, summer or winter in Australia. All she knew and cared for was her mother to be here, by her side when she needed her desperately.

•••••

Audré's sleepless eyes where gazing at the stars in the infinite of night sky. As the moon slowly lost weight, they were becoming more prominent.

She contemplated over Draco's dream, Draco's words, Hermione's dream and Hermione's word. This dual dream was troubling her. It was a new thing for her and she used to consider herself quite knowledgeable on that field.

She had lied to Hermione about the dream, telling her that it was just a trick played by her stressed mind. But she it knew that it wasn't the case. There was a reason Draco and Hermione were having the same dreams at the same time.

She wondered if their souls were slowly bonding. The idea abhorred her. How could Hermione's soul possibly bond itself with her rapist's? It was one thing to help and it was another thing to bond.

She was deep in her thought when she heard Hermione playing the Pleyel. She was the mistress of this Château and nothing was hidden from her ears or eyes.

She listened to it. Hermione was playing her mother's favourite piano piece. She was calling her to be with her, to help her. Audré felt for her. She knew how it was to miss one's mother. She had lost hers when she was only ten and grew up imagining a life with her mother in it.

The music ended and Audré left her terrace. Hermione was going to have her mother tonight and every night she asked for her. She would never live like Audré did – a lonely woman; she would never be forced to compromise and live a half life no matter what Draco said or did.

Hermione and Adrian were snuggling against each other when she slipped into their bedroom, as silent as a ghost. She stood beside them for a while, looking down at their sleeping faces.

She loved them, this mother and her son. They were indeed spirit bound, a unique pair, and a living proof of what true love really was like.

She kissed softly on Hermione's temple and whispered into her ears.

"Hermione, my love, mum is here…mum is here…"

She was going to spend the night here, with them, lulling them into a peaceful slumber.

•••••

Tuesday morning seemed to look up at Hermione. She had a great time in her office.

It started with her dreaming her mother. She came to her finally. Together they played piano and talked about the recent incidents. Adeline told her not to worry; she was there to look after her. She woke up early in the morning, strangely contented and happy.

She dropped Adrian at St. Joan's. The place had half a dozen Aurors now. The kids were giving them curious glances. Hermione kissed her son goodbye and left for her office.

She spent the morning explaining her theory to her boss Geccemp who seemed highly pleased and proud.

"I knew you would do it, Jean, I knew it!" he told her, clapping his long fingered hands, "I hope they send us the invitation soon. You will have a pay rise after it."

Hermione laughed. His goblin boss was no way less amusing than Dobby.

"Geccemp, sir, you know I didn't do it for money." She said politely.

"That's exactly the reason you should have it. It's your reward." Geccemp said dismissively. "By the way, Jean, the Ministry has informed me of certain rearrangements in our security. They didn't fully explain the reason, though. Can you explain it to me?"

Hermione frowned. The Ministry didn't see it fit to inform The Head Goblin of Gringotts about the current situation? It was his bank, after all. She wondered who was making the policies these days.

"I am sorry for any inconveniences but it's all because of me." She decided to tell him the truth, "I guess you all know about the Rochés trial." Geccemp nodded, "Someone attacked the Chief Warlock the day before yesterday. It's classified information. The Ministry doesn't want to disclose it but they have tightened the securities around the places where people directly or indirectly related to the trial usually go."

"I had thought so." Geccemp commented thoughtfully, "I remember that threat letter you received. The posts are being filtered now. Aurors will be checking them before they reach you, Jean. There is another thing. New accounts are opening everyday and unusually large sums of money are being transferred between them and the existing ones. This never happened before."

Hermione sensed there was something hidden in Geccemp's message.

"Sir, do you want me to convey it to someone?" she asked him cautiously.

"By the rules of Gringotts Goblins, Jean, we are not to share our confidential information with any external sources." Geccemp replied airily, "We don't regard wizards as our masters. We are a separate being. Goblins. Wizards don't let us carry wands. Fine. We won't let them into our business. But if the Ministry wishes, they can contact us through the Goblin Liaison Office. Only then can we provide them with information that might be valuable to them."

"I understand, sir." Hermione was internally impressed by Geccemp's subtle hinting ability, "The Ministry will contact you very soon. Should I tell them to check anyone particular?"

Geccemp shook his oblong head, "I think that will do, Jean. We are already doing them a great favour by involving you." he winked playfully.

Hermione nodded and returned to her office. She had a lot to do and was relieved that Audré would be picking Adrian up from school.

How the day passed, she didn't know. It was almost seven o'clock in the evening when she finished two days worth of work and stood up, stretching her limbs. She was dead tired and needed to her son to refresh herself.

When she entered her quarter twenty minutes later, it was strangely silent. She stood by the Floo fireplace for a while, wondering if Adrian was with Audré and Lillian.

It could be. Since she was supposed be late, the kid could be with his grandma and aunt.

Hermione climbed the stairs to her first floor bedroom and was surprised to find her son there, sitting on her reading table, cross legged and drawing. Audré was sitting on the bench before the piano, reading.

"Mama's home!" Hermione announced happily. She suspected from her son's sullen look that he was angry with her for being so late. Alexis's statement about women leaving highly demanding jobs for the sake of their families was proved once again.

"How is my little rabbity babbity boo?" she walked over to Adrian, hugged him from behind and kissed on his cheek fondly, "Is he angry with his Mama?" she pouted her lips and asked.

Adrian, strangely, didn't reply. He kept drawing on his copy.

Hermione felt something was not quite right. Adrian was never like this. "Rabbity boo?" She hugged him tighter and whispered into his ears, "Mama is sorry if she hurt you but she had a lot of work today."

Adrian still didn't respond. Feeling slightly alarmed now, Hermione looked down at his drawing. He was drawing a pool full of half a dozen bright fishes. She wondered if he was angry about not having the fishes, when she heard Audré clearing her throat audibly. She looked at her direction.

"He is not mad at you." she mouthed the words to her.

Hermione frowned deeply. What was wrong with him then? Was her son being bullied at school? Did he have a row with his friends? That chance was very slim. Adrian was always a peaceful and pleasant little kid.

"Adrian, Mama's little rabbit…" she started very slowly, feeling the need to talk this one out, "…did anything happen…"

The rest of the sentence never got completed. She felt the table that Adrian had been sitting on to shake violently.

Her first thought was earthquake. But then she realized that the ground was still and only the table was shaking itself. Immediately, her sixth sense alerted her. This was no earthquake.

Within a split second, the lights went out one by one, as if a great hand had them extinguished. The keys of the piano started playing on their own accord, an unknown music was issued. The doors closed with loud bang and opened again. In the middle of all the mayhems Hermione saw her son, drawing his picture with resolute stubbornness. His innocent features were haunted and pained.

"Nostradamus!" with one soft exclaim, Audré threw herself on their pair and hugged them, particularly Adrian, more tightly. "It's alright, my little man. It's fine. There is no need to be so angry." She cooed into his ears.

No one told her but Hermione understood that her son's magic has burst out again. She has seen it once before; the day Pierre tore his favourite drawing book.

"Adrian, Mama's love, Mama's man," she hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting, "It's alright. It's fine. We can talk about this. Mama is here to listen. Okay?"

But her words seemed to intensify the unknown rage and emotion Adrian was holding back. The windows opened and started banging themselves against the frame. The temperature fell a couple of degrees; the room grew colder and darker. She heard Hedwig and Gwyn hoot, as if the mute animals were frightened by this unknown phenomenon.

"Talk to him." she heard Audré urged her, "Adrian, I know you are angry but you are scaring the poor animals." She said.

"Yes, Adrian, Hedwig is scared. Gwyn is scared too." Hermione got the hint and appealed to him, "And look, Peter is shaking in a corner. Cool down, my baby. Cool down, my son. Mama is here. Tell her what is wrong."

But Adrian didn't reply. He was tight lipped; his eyes holding such great pain that Hermione wished she was better dead than be forced to watch him like that. The shaking of furniture continued for a while. Then he passed out, limp on her arms and everything became quiet.

"ADRIAN!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. For a wild moment, she thought she has lost him forever.

"He's alive, Jean." She heard Audré in semi-darkness. "He is breathing. There is no need to panic. Everything is under control now."

Hermione was scandalized. What control? How could she not panic? Adrian has passed out after another magical outburst. "Mother! He needs mother!" she said, remembering the oil massage and potion Apolline had given her son after the first attack. She hugged Adrian and was about to leave for the Floo fireplace when Audré stopped her.

"NO!" Audré said sharply. "Don't go anywhere!" she said and took Adrian's limp form from her, "Jean, I may not be a midwife or Healer but I am a mother and I know what you are going through." She placed Adrian's head on her shoulder and patted back gently, "Your son needs _his_ mother, Jean, not your mother. Trust me. I know what I am doing. He needs you now. More than ever."

"But he needs treatment!" Hermione cried, trying to take Adrian from Audré, "We need mother Apolline!"

"Jean, Adrian is my grandson too and this is _not_ an issue of ego." Audré backed away trying to restrain Hermione, "Your son has one treatment now: his mother's love. Cool down. Go, wash yourself and change your clothes. Then take your baby and go to bed. Talk to him. Whisper into his ears. Make him understand that you are by his side. Your support and love is the biggest treatment for him. No medicine or Healer can give him that."

"But…" Hermione tried to protest again.

"Jean, you are wasting your time." Audré was very gentle now. She waved her wand and the lights returned, showing Hermione the disarrayed room. "I'll take care of it. You go and do what I told you to."

There was something in Audré's manner that it didn't occur to Hermione to argue further. She hurried to the bathroom, took a hasty shower and came out in less than ten minutes, her hair still dripping wet.

Audré gave her Adrian and they climbed into the bed immediately. Hermione embraced her son, trying to merge their souls and take away all his sorrows. Audré sat beside them, watching.

"Tell him that you love him." she instructed her calmly.

"Mama loves you, Adrian." Hermione whispered into his ear. She was crying now, silently. "You are the only one Mama loves. You are her everything."

Audré nodded approvingly and motioned her to continue.

"Adrian, my little rabbit," Hermione went on, her tears falling unabashedly, "Do you know how much I love you? I remember my earlier days in France." She did remember them; she was struggling for money and her life encompassed only around Adrian then. "There not an instance that I breathed and you didn't, inside me. Even if I breathed, I did it for you, my son, I did it for you. I couldn't eat; I was thin; very thin for a woman who was going to have a baby. But I forced myself to eat, thinking that my baby will be hungry if I didn't or he'll not get enough milk when I will nurse him. There was not a moment I didn't think about you when I was in Beauxbatons and you were in Paris. There is not a place I didn't go with you in my heart, my son. I felt like I was nothing before you, as if I never existed. Motherhood is such an amazing experience Adrian, my love."

Hermione's vision was blurring now, not from tear only, from collective effect of excruciating pain that she had seen in Adrian's eyes and felt in her heart.

"Do you know what Grandma Apolline said when I was going to have you, my love?" she kissed him softly. While sleeping, Adrian looked just like the newborn baby Hermione had held on a cold January morning nearly six years ago. He was still innocent as a dove and soft as a rose petal. "She said that there is a mother in every woman and they love their babies even before they know it. I never thought I could love someone so much, so much that it would hurt me even if someone pinched you but I did. While carrying you inside me, I fell in love with you. I realized that mother was right. I loved you even before I met you. You are worth everything I have and beyond. You are my Adrian, my little rabbit."

As if he was listening to one of her bedtime stories, Adrian smiled. Hermione kissed him again.

"You are Mama's everything, Adrian, you are Mama's everything." She whispered into his ears.

She kept talking, telling him the tales from their past. Under her words, the boy calmed down and gently drifted into sleep.

Hermione spent a sleepless night beside Adrian and so did Audré. She hadn't eaten anything after the hurried lunch she had in Gringotts, but food didn't matter to her anymore. She just needed to keep her son warm and peaceful.

When the morning came, Hermione was looking at the distant horizon, her lips almost numb from constant talking but heart contented that her son was alright. Adrian slept in her arms, smiling now and she didn't feel like waking him.

"I told you, Jean, there is no greater medicine than a mother's love." Audré said as one of the elves brought them breakfast, "Let me take care of him now. You can go to office."

"But you need rest too." Hermione countered. Evidently, Audré's features were tired, something that she had hardly seen.

"Jean, there is no need to worry for me, I am accustomed to these things." Audré held out a hand and assured her, "I want you to go to your office, finish your works as soon as you can and return home before lunch. We…"

"Maman!" Lillian interrupted her. "You are here! And I thought you were working on the case and didn't disturb you." she walked over to them, noticing Adrian in Hermione's arm, "Is anything wrong, Jean?"

"No." Audré replied before Hermione could, "Adrian was a little ill last night. It was nothing serious…" she added when Lillian leaned forward to check his temperature, "…he is fine now. We'll let him sleep."

Hermione checked the time wondering if she should stay with Adrian.

"We are here, dear," Audré patted on her shoulder gently, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I'll call Apolline if you like."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She kissed Adrian one last time before leaving him on the bed.

"Give him some tonic with his breakfast." She told Audré, who assured her with another nod, and then she hurried to get ready. Before she went to Gringotts, she was going to find out what actually happened to her son and who did it.

St. Joan's was packed with kids early on Wednesday morning. The Aurors patrolled the school. Hermione scanned the crowd and spotted Louis and Gina in no time. They were playing Kid's Exploding Snap.

"Bonjour Madame." They greeted Hermione.

"Bonjour, Louis, Gina." Hermione greeted back. She noticed them looking at her sides, as if checking for Adrian. "Adrian will not come today. He is ill."

"Ill?" Gina asked promptly, "How?"

"That's what I came to know from you, my dear." Hermione crouched down before the kids and gave them each a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gums. They accepted it happily. "Tell me, Louis, Gina, did anyone bully Adrian recently?"

Louis's expression was honest when he shook his head. "No, Madame." They replied in unison.

Hermione digested the piece of information. She went to enquire more.

"Did anyone quarrel with him?" she asked them with the best charming smile she could conjure.

"No." Gina replied this time. "Everyone in our class likes Adrian. He is the youngest wizard and girls think he is cute. But he doesn't like it when they call him cute. He says men are not cute."

Hermione snorted. So Adrian was preaching his dogma outside home.

"But he became strange yesterday, when I told him that maman had the baby and I am a big brother now." Louis said, looking concerned but proud, "He didn't take the mid day meal or talk to anyone during the recess. He is not like this, Madame, I know. I am his best friend."

"Me too." Gina added elbowing Louis and erecting her spine, "He was happy about the broom ride he had with his papa. I told him that my papa is too busy for these things. He said his papa was busy too…"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She finally knew what had caused her son to have that sudden outburst.

Adrian wanted a baby sister of his own and when Louis gave him an account of his new one, he couldn't take it. Somehow he has realized that his mother was unable give him one and sad, he had reconciled and retreated to himself, not wanting to talk about it to anyone, especially Hermione.

Her heart broke for her son and she realized for the first time, how mature that five and half year old boy was behind his childhood innocence. Adrian could perceive his mother's sorrow or helplessness very well; he could try to ease her pains; he was not just a kid anymore. He was an intelligent being with a sharp observation skill just as Hermione.

She mumbled a thanks and left for her office. Suddenly she felt very tired.

Hermione didn't know how the day passed. She finished her works as fast as she could, her body in her office but her mind with her son. She felt like she never appreciated Adrian fully and decided to buy him a dozen fish as he had drawn on that picture of his.

She Floo'ed Edmound and asked him to help her buy Adrian fishes. They visited a pet shop, Hermione not caring about her security or the Knights anymore. She'd kill anyone who'd come between Adrian and his new fishes, she swore determinedly. Her son was going to have everything he liked to have.

Adrian was eating berries and listening to a story Audré read to him when Hermione returned home at noon. She showed him the tank full of fishes Edmound had volunteered to carry. She expected him to rush for the fishes first.

"Mama!" but the boy came running to her instead and Hermione embraced him, losing herself in his innocent touch. "Mama, you came!"

Hermione was having difficulty in holding back her tears. She loved, loved, loved, loved and loved her son.

"Are you feeling well now, little rabbit?" she asked him, gently pressing her head on his little chest and listening to the heartbeat. He was alive and doing well.

"I am." Adrian piped. Hermione was relieved to hear his voice. He was talking to her again.

She looked up at him. There was no sign of pain in his grey orbs, as it had been the previous evening. "Then give Mama a berry-kiss." She smiled, noting the tinge of berries on his pink lips.

Adrian, sensing his mother's eagerness, gave her a soppy kiss, something he didn't prefer to give her anymore. Hermione decided to keep the wetness on her cheeks.

"Here you are, little man!" Edmound announced when he had the tank full of fishes placed beside the bed. "Mama and uncle bought Adrian a dozen fishes."

"Fish!" the boy squealed happily this time and ran for it. Hermione and Adrian had chosen all the colourful ones for Adrian. He stood before the tank and observed his new pets.

"See the orange ones?" Edmound crouched down beside him and indicated at a fat orange and shiny fish. He was at his element as soon as his obedient pupil was ready to be feed on about fishes. "That's a Gold fish. And that orange one with white and black pattern is called a clown fish."

Hermione sat on the bed, watching Edmound explain to Adrian about fishes. They even named a few together. A blue Betta fish got its name as 'Bluey' and one of the clown fishes was named 'Meeko'. The green one was a Mandarin and Adrian named it 'Mandy'.

Hermione felt Audré's eyes on her. She knew what she was asking her, silently.

Suddenly, her entire being filled with such rage, such hatred that Hermione thought she might die if she didn't release it on the one person who was behind it all: Draco Malfoy.

"It's a baby." She told Audré through clenched teeth, "Adrian's best friend Louis had a baby sister yesterday. I knew his mother was expecting but somehow it didn't occur to me to prepare Adrian beforehand. I should have talked to him about it, the day he announced that he won't let me have Malfoy's bloody seeds. I should have talked to him. But I…" Hermione slapped herself internally, "…am such a failure…such a stupid woman…such a selfish brat…whining about my own problems all the time…when my son is suffering…and I call myself a mother!"

"I must respectfully object to that last statement, Jean." Audré, as always was very calm and patient. "You are certainly not a failure and definitely not selfish."

But Hermione ignored it. Every pore in her skin was burning. She was going to divorce Draco this instant.

"Aunt, I want to divorce Malfoy. Today. Right now. I don't care if he dies. I don't care at all. I am more concerned about my son." she said in an angry undertone.

"I told you, Jean, that I will not stop you if you want to divorce Draco." Audré's was demeanor serene but serious, "Let's leave the kids," she cast a glance at Edmound and Adrian, "and talk about it in the garden."

"There is nothing to talk about, aunt." Hermione said dismissively, "I am not interested in any game. I am not interested in Malfoy either. He can die and go to hell and I can't care less. I am divorcing him and having another baby for Adrian. End of story."

"Jean, you are angry now and decisions made in anger are the worst ones we make. I don't want you to regret like Draco does now." Audré took Hermione's hand and nudged her to leave her seat, "Let's go downstairs and talk about it."

Hermione didn't protest. They left Edmound and Adrian to chatter over the fishes. The boy looked extremely delighted and was instructing Hedwig to not eat the fishes.

As they walked in the garden silently; Hermione waiting for Audré to break the silence.

She heard her heave a sad sigh.

"Having a baby is not a laughing matter, Jean, I am sure you know it better than I do." She said evenly, "You had your first baby when you were not prepared for it. You had to struggle a lot. Do you want to bring another baby in this life full of uncertainty?"

"There is no uncertainty, aunt, I _want_ to _have_ a baby and _from Alexis_." Hermione emphasized every word, "He is only person I will _allow to touch me_."

"Jean, I don't think you need to explain it to me or to anyone with whom you want to your next baby and why." Audré said, stopping by a hibiscus bush and checking the leaves, "It's your personal choice. But you seem to have forgotten that Adrian is still under Draco's Claim."

"I can challenge it too. I can tell or even show the Family Council the memories of how he beat me that night." Hermione said, feeling a surge of anger almost incapacitate her, "And you said you will help me in doing so. Have you already changed your mind?"

"No." Audré shook her head, "I am still willing to help you, Jean. With all my heart." She turned to her, her features every bit of honest Hermione had even seen. "Yes, you can challenge the Claim if it is proven that Draco is violent, that he beats you, that he is not a good husband and a good father. You can even give them the memory of your assault too, if you like. That's even better. But with everything, we will be stuck on the same place."

"How?" Hermione frowned.

"I told you, Jean, that Draco is a very focused man. Remember?" Hermione nodded to Audré's enquiry, "Remember you told me he said that he destroyed Rochés for Adrian?" Hermione nodded again. "Find that out and we have the greatest weapon against him. Because if he can destroy Rochés for Adrian, Jean, he can destroy everything for him, including the Delacours and even me. He'll become unstoppable once he'll have nothing to lose."

"Aren't you overestimating him, aunt?" Hermione asked, thoughtful now, "I mean this is France, not Britain."

"No." Audré replied. "Have you seen a lioness when her cubs are taken away from her or a lion when his mate or cubs are injured? They become so violent that they can eat anyone alive. Draco might not be the lion but he has that animal instinct in him. I saw it when he was following you and Adrian in Brussels. You are his mate, Jean. You have his fullest attention now. He thinks you are his last hope for a better future. He can slit his throat for you. And Adrian? He is his last living son. He said he destroyed a powerful man as Rochés for this son, _in France and not in Britain_. So, we will be underestimating him if we don't regard him with care."

"But you said I can divorce him!" Hermione cried in anguish.

"Yes, I did and you _can_." Audré replied, seemingly impatient now, "But time didn't stop after that, Jean. Things kept happening. The pieces kept moving; some in wrong and some in right direction. You can divorce him but it will tip off the balance you have achieved after two monthes of struggle. All hell will break loose if you force him to divorce you now. Draco is still under the spell of his inner monster. He'll fight. You'll fight too. A family vendetta will ensue between the Malfoys and the Delacours. And your son is the one who will suffer most in this, as he is suffering now. Bringing a baby in this situation will not solve the problem, Jean, it will simply escalate it. Try to understand, dear. I am not your enemy."

Listening to Audré and visualizing Adrian's distress both at school and home, Hermione realized she was being hasty and irrational in anger. Audré was right. Her situation with Draco Malfoy was almost similar to their Horcrux hunt and quest for the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore had wanted them to destroy the Horcruxes; not master the Hallows. Audré was telling her to find out an answer that would lead to her ultimate freedom from Malfoy just as the Horcruxes did from Voldemort.

"Jean," Audré was calm once again. "Discipline your mind, dear. Control your emotions. And for Nostradamus's sake find out what Draco did to Rochés. Use your time with him to find out the truth. I have a strong feeling that it will have a very important part to play in your and Adrian's future." She patted gently on Hermione's arm. "As for the baby issue, leave it to me. I will explain it to Adrian in a way that will be most suitable for all of us. Got me, dear?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine." she mumbled.

"Go and take your lunch with Adrian. Then take some rest." Audré was slowly walking them to the sitting room, "You haven't slept a blink last night. You are tired, angry and resentful. Rest yourself and cool down. If there is something we desperately need now, it is peace. Both inner and outer." The entered the sitting room and Audré turned to her, "Remember, wars are not won with wands or swords. We win it with our mind." she tapped on her temple and left.

Hermione stared at her retreating form for a while. Then she remembered the card Draco had sent Adrian. She smiled and left for her bedroom.

She was going to have a little chat with Draco soon.

•••••

Draco paced on his bedroom like a caged animal and growled.

Last night, he had been listening to his radio to learn Adrian's reaction to his card when unnatural sounds caught his attention. At first he thought it was some technical error in signal transferring but then Hermione screamed and went to call or bring Apolline. Draco thought he wanted to use the radio to burst into her Fideliused quarter. His son had fallen ill. Resentful and angry, he spent the night listening to Hermione and pacing on his bedroom, waiting for some good news. All the while he clutched their photo close to his heart.

When Lillian visited him after the breakfast, Draco lied to her that he was ill and needed to sleep. In reality he wanted to listen what was happening in the quarter and it was not possible with her being in his suite.

Around noon, he heard Hermione announce her arrival, heard Adrian squeal happily about his mother and some fishes. He heard Edmound. The moron was teaching Adrian about fishes. He kicked aside the pouffe in anger. He had wanted to buy Adrian the fishes, not Edmound.

He heard a whispered conversation between Hermione and Audré. He strained his ears but didn't catch anything meaningful. Edmound's babbling was masking it. He heard Hermione's voice disappear. It appeared after a while. She invited Edmound for a lunch. They had it and the man left. Afterwards, there was nothing special but Adrian showing his pet rabbit, Peter, the fishes and warning Hedwig to not eat them.

Draco turned off the radio and slumped on the bed. He rubbed his eyes wearily. He wondered if he truly needed a sleep when Audré came.

"Nephew! You look tired." She said, scanning his face and his bedroom in general, "Were you practicing dueling at night?" she commented on the untidy look.

Draco deliberately avoided looking at Audré's eyes. "I am bored, aunt. I feel stuck here." He replied.

For some strange reason, Audré seemed delighted, "Then I am sure you can help me to pen the deed for the cottage you are buying for Jean." she showed him a letter from the Wizarding estate office, "This has just arrived. The swapping of Podere Cipressi in Tuscany and Meadowmoor Cottage in Paris is complete."

Draco snatched the letter and read it. He smiled. At last, he had just the home Hermione had wanted.

"Let's not call it Meadowmoor Cottage anymore." He said, feeling happy for the first time in two days, "It's Otter's Pond. Hermione's dream home." he stretched his limbs and yawned. He was feeling quite relaxed now. Adrian was fine. He had the cottage. He could do with a nap. "Aunt, would you mind if I took a nap and pen it later?"

He expected Audré to say no but strangely, she didn't. "Yes, I will." She said, "We need this done as soon as possible. You can sleep later."

Draco stared at her for a moment. Was Audré hiding something from him? She did hide about Adrian's illness.

"Is something wrong, aunt?" he asked her.

"No." Audré looked skeptic, "Why?"

Draco carefully phrased his sentence, "I thought you don't want me to sleep now."

"I don't." Audré replied, "But why should something be wrong about it? I thought you will be eager to have it done. You said yourself that you have a little over one and a half month to renovate the home for Jean. Today is 10th November and Adrian's birthday is on 4th January."

Draco got the point and nodded. "Fine. You go. I'll be at uncle's study in ten minutes." he noticed Audré giving his radio a curious glance.

"I never thought you were an avid fan of WWN." She said. "Except for exceptional dramatic performances, you always seemed to so bland."

Draco tried to smile convincingly at his aunt and stood up to block her view of the radio. "Where do you think I get those ideas?" he asked him, "The radio." He mouthed the words.

Audré left without another word and Draco sighed in relief. He needed to be more careful with his Listening Device.

He arrived at Morpheus's study precisely in ten minutes, his face washed and wearing a new set of clothes. They sat and worked on the deed. For some strange reason Audré wouldn't let him to even doze off. Twice she forced him to drink tea and told him to buy the cottage on Hermione's name. Draco didn't object. It was his gift to her, after all.

It was almost seven o' clock in the evening when they heard a knock on the door. Next moment, the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Good evening, aunt Audré." she greeted Draco's aunt calmly.

"Good evening, dear." Audré immediately rolled the parchment containing the deed and thrust it into a drawer, "I hope you had a nice sleep."

"I did." Hermione replied solemnly. She behaved as if Draco didn't exist between her and Audré.

"Do you need something?" Audré enquired with a carefully casual smile.

On her words, Hermione turned to Draco and said, loud and clear.

"I want to talk to Malfoy."

Draco froze. There was something in Hermione that he sensed she was not there to talk about his letter.

"Sure." Audré said and arranging her quills and other parchments, she left.

Hermione walked to the spacious desk, scanned the empty chairs and chose one opposite but furthest from Draco. She was wearing mauve shirt over a pair of jeans tonight. Draco sat on his seat, wondering what it was.

"Hermione," he uttered her name as gently as he could, "I am really sorry for…"

But she held her hand, motioning him to stop. She looked extremely calm, calmer than the night they had talked on the terrace.

"Malfoy, I am not here to listen to your insistent babbling. Nor am I here to fill my head with your lies. I came here…" she looked at him straight in the eyes. The brilliant brown pair was cold as a pool of ice. "…to ask a few questions and I warn you that I will take _nothing but the truth_."

Draco braced himself and nodded.

"What would you have told your first wife, Astoria, about Adrian is she were alive now?"

In her first question, Hermione had Draco's mouth to feel dry. For a fleeting second, he considered not answering it truthfully. Then he remembered his aunt's saying about partial truth being actually a lie and decided to tell Hermione the truth.

"If Astoria were alive and somehow found out about Adrian, I'd have told her that what… happened… between us was… an accident and…and I'd never have indulged myself in such shameful activity had you not seduced me into it first. Also I'd have told her that it was before our marriage and I have not cheated on her. I would never admit that I assaulted you."

"And Adrian?" Hermione arched an eyebrow. Somehow her impassiveness troubled Draco.

"I would term him as an unfortunate incident and a sideline Malfoy. The real Malfoy is Scorpius and my other kids." Draco confessed shamefully. "They were to inherit my property, name and Malfoy Manor."

He feared Hermione might lash out but strangely, she didn't.

"Thanks, Malfoy, for being honest. Your words just proved me right. You _indeed_ are Adrian's sperm donor trophy father and hunting us was part of keeping your damned bloodline alive." she said coldly.

"No, it's not." Draco tried to appear honest, "Not anymore. I mean it's true that, at first I was intrigued by Adrian. He drew me to him. I was obsessed with him. I couldn't live a moment without him. But now it's different. Now I love him. I don't think I'd have differentiated between him and Scorpius if he was alive now. In fact, I feel Adrian is more special."

"Indeed." Hermione smiled. It was clear from her features she didn't believe a word of his true feelings.

"No, really." Draco was desperate to prove that he was not lying. "He _is_ my son, Hermione. My _real_ firstborn and I love him; I love him a lot. I _regret_ that I couldn't be there when he needed me. Now, all I wish is his happiness."

"What exactly is that, may I ask?" Hermione enquired coolly. She seemed determined to make him feel uncomfortable about the fact that he didn't know anything about Adrian.

Draco fumbled for words.

"Don't know?" Hermione's lips twisted into an almost cruel smile, "I'll tell you about it then. He wishes to have a _sibling_, a _sister_ preferably." She uttered the words with great care, "Like any normal kid in his age wants. Like I wanted. But I didn't have one. Therefore, I know how he feels. I bet you don't because having another sibling meant division of all the attention you were receiving from your parents. You were happy to be their only child. You said you want to give Adrian happiness. Can you give him a sister? Can you?"

Draco considered the question before answering honestly. "I can, Hermione. But, you won't have it."

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to spit on his face in anger but it didn't come.

"I knew you would say that," he opened his eyes and saw Hermione nodding wisely, "I know most men consider having kids as a proof of their manhood. They think the deeper they _penetrate_, the more a man they are. I didn't expect you to be any exception to that _law_. You still disgust me. You are a scoundrel; an insensitive mongrel; son of a... murderer. So it is pretty normal, in fact, expected of you to talk about babies as if it's _nothing_! After all, what is it to you? Just lying down...having a great session of fucking... Awesome orgasm... and bang! The woman is pregnant and the baby is on its way. You have no idea about the reality of baby making. After all, it was Astoria who died having babies while you lived to carry your seeds to procreate more future Malfoy progenies."

Draco thought he would have preferred being spat at than being insulted so. He understood now, why Adrian had suddenly fallen ill. It might have something to do with the babies; otherwise Hermione wouldn't have endeavoured to come here and humiliate him like this.

"My son, Adrian," he heard Hermione went on, "…never needed you, your name, your money, your bloody Manor or anything related to you, _nor will he ever need those_. He has his mother who is well capable of fulfilling all his dreams, _including the baby and without you_. But that is beside the point. If you think your new achieved realization or confessions make you look better than you already are, Malfoy; that I'll jump into bed with you as soon as you blame me for not having your baby, then you are clearly mistaken. Your words don't glorify you. It simply makes me feel sad for your dead wife. She was such an unfortunate woman. Married to a rapist, she never got to see the real Malfoy behind that mask of decency you put on. What's more, she died to give you an heir and you got married to the woman you raped just two months after her death and now you want to reproduce more. What a wonderful widower and a pleasant mourner!

"Don't say that, Hermione. Don't hit me like that." Draco was having excruciating mental agony now, "I am trying to reconcile with you. I didn't tell you the truth to glorify myself. I confessed because I wanted you to know that I am sorry for my actions. As for me being a… 'wonderful widower'…" he quoted her, "…you know that I wasn't prepared to marry you that night. I'd still be attired in black; even after marriage. Ask anyone, aunt Audré preferably. She'll tell you why I took off my mourning clothes and decided to return to a normal life just for Adrian's sake. Don't say that I never truly mourned Astoria. It hurts me like it hurts you when this baby issue comes up. Don't say that she died in vain. No. She didn't."

Draco hid his face and broke down. "Some old wounds never fully heal, Hermione, no matter how much one tries to ignore them and move on. They bleed internally. Astoria and my dead children are that old wound of mine. When I am with you or Adrian, I stop feeling them but when you deliberately bring their topic up, it starts to bleed again."

"And mine bleeds every time I look at you, Malfoy." Hermione's voice was icy, "Don't assume to know the depth of my fears and pains just because you lost your kids and wife. You shattered my soul; hurt me in the greatest possible way and I hate you, I hate you so much that…that if I could show it to you, you will ask for death as a reprieve."

Draco didn't reply. He had tasted some of the poison he had infused in Hermione the night he had the awful nightmare about assaulting Lillian. He was familiar with a bit of it now.

He heard Hermione sigh after a while. She was cool once again, the pain on her features replaced by an indifference that rivaled even Snape's. "Anyways, Malfoy. I didn't come here to scream at you or talk about my pains, but since I did both, I am having a terrible headache now." She leaned on her seat and clutched her head. "Let's have it done, then." she said with an air of finality.

Draco was tired now, praying it was not another set of insults.

"Malfoy," Hermione's voice was authoritative, "It has come to my notice that ever since you took that job in the Ministry, you tend to return home very late at night. Sometimes, you don't return at all. You spend the night outside and return home in the morning with outrageous claims that you were _busy working_. I don't know what sort of work it is that requires to stay away at night, if not a thief or a plunderer or what you do under the guise of _work_, but do not think that I am going to buy that funny excuse. If you want to _fuck whores_, inform me and I assure you that I will _not stop you_. But I will not have you do that behind my back."

"For fuck's sake, Hermione I am not fucking anyone!" Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"Language, Malfoy and I am not finished yet." Hermione said, "Therefore, from now, no matter how busy you claim you are, you should return home before six o clock in the evening, get yourself dressed and wait for us, me and Adrian, on the next room which is aunt Audré's father's study and library. She has agreed to let us use that room. There, Adrian will do his homework. I'll do my research. You do whatever suits you but there will be no more staying out after dark. Got that?

Draco nodded. Finally, he was seeing a light at the end of tunnel. He would be able to spend some time with his family, even if it was for homework.

He wanted to thank Hermione but the moment her words were delivered to the appropriate ears, she was gone, leaving Draco alone in the study.

He took out their photo, her letter and Adrian's card from his shirt pocket. He was carrying it with him everywhere. Next he took out the roll of parchment containing the deed of Hermione's new home.

He laid them side by side. Here was Hermione and Adrian, under his right palm, and here was their new home, under his left palm. He ran a finger over their faces and the word, 'Podere Cipressi'.

He was determined now; he would do anything to have their dreams fulfilled. Hermione's home the way she liked it. Adrian's baby sister? He wasn't hoping that Hermione would agree to conceive again any sooner now, but who knew about the future? Who could have thought that one day, he, Draco Malfoy would sacrifice everything he had for the woman he had spent half his life, hating. If he could do that, couldn't Hermione lay aside her hatred and give them a chance of a new beginning? Wouldn't she consider his offer once she sensed that his changes were genuine?

Of course, there was still hope that she might reconsider her decision. She was Hermione Granger, million times better than Draco Malfoy and he was proud of it.

COMING UP: Grape of Wrath (Part 4)


	80. Chapter 80

_**A/N: Thanks to Kitcatscratch, Grovek26, SereniteRose, and guests for their reviews on last chapter. Thanks for the favourites and follows.**_

_**Since the Grape of Wrath chapters are very long and tough to write, and this particular one has almost twenty plus memories of various lengths to be written (from Apolline and Eva), descriptions of Beauxbatons to set the real mood, if I write even one thousand words for each memory, it will be like twenty thousand words only for them. It'll greatly dilute the mood and therefore the chapter was divided.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_****The books 'Oola the owl who lost her hoot' and 'How to babysit a Grandma' are respective properties to 'Make believe ideas' and 'Jean Reagan'.**_

_****Altantes was a powerful sorcerer and his iron palace in the Pyrenees was featured in the 'chansons de geste', a medieval epic French poem. The names of three Maison holders were taken from a Beauxbatons fanpage. The other facts are, however, property to JKR from Pottermore. The imagination is mine.**_

_**** The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 by the House of Plantagenet, rulers of the Kingdom of England, against the House of Valois, rulers of the Kingdom of France, for control of the latter kingdom. Since it fell around the time Beauxbatons was established, I used it as a possible motive.**_

_**Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like.**_

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

_**The link to TPA Pinterest page is on my profile page.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 80: Grape of Wrath (Part 4/1)**

"Aunt, do you think I was a disrespectful widower, a fake Mourner?"

Audré looked up from reading the final draft of the deed between Meadowmoor Cottage and Podere Cipressi, mildly surprised. She decided to display her emotions on her face; Draco, who was sitting with an uncharacteristic calm demeanor, perceived it well.

"Can I have the answer, please?" he said, looking pensive.

"No." Audré replied, choosing to appear honest this time.

"But Hermione thinks I am." Her nephew stated calmly. "A disrespectful widower."

Audré noted a deep despair in his tone. "Is that a statement, contempt or resentment?" she asked evenly.

"None." Draco sighed, "I was just curious to learn the truth."

"How very strange that one who chooses to hide the truth from others pursues it most diligently!" Audré commented lightly, rolling up the deed and placing it on Morpheus's desk. It was done according to her original plan. Draco was exchanging his Italian farm house with a Parisian cottage that would solely be Hermione's property, a wedding gift from her husband.

"Some truths are not meant for everyone's ears, aunt." Draco said, taking up the deed and unrolling it. His tired grey eyes swept through the contents and he nodded, satisfied. "Why do you think I am doing this?" he asked her after a while, "Letting go of the home I treasure to give Hermione her dream home."

Audré preferred not to interrupt him. She sensed that Draco was actually having his internal monologue, aloud.

"Do I not love that place enough? Yes, I do. It was a gift from my grandfather." Her nephew continued, "Do I not cherish those sweet memories of my honeymoon with Astoria? Yes, I cherish them. They are perhaps, one of the most beautiful moments of my life or what is still left of me. Do I not understand what I am letting go when I am making that exchange with the Durants? I understand it very well, aunt, I know I can never have that place back. Then why am I doing this? Am I a lovesick fool? An impulsive moron? An obsessive idiot? Or am I after the glory? A timely move to gain something bigger, in other words?"

Audré waited solemnly for the answer to come.

"No." Draco shook his head absentmindedly, "The answer is, 'no'. I am not showing off here. I am not seeking glory. I know what is at stake. I know very well what I am doing and why."

"Otter's Pond is Hermione's dream of a home that, like many other things, she had wanted to have for Adrian. She wanted it to be her sanctuary, a final rest after a whole day of hard work, a place she can call her own. She wanted to stay warm in there; have a roof over her head when it stormed outside. Her parents sold her childhood home when they moved to Australia; the Delacour Residence isn't technically her home. She is staying here, in this Château only to have Adrian not taken away from us. So basically, after six long years of immense struggle and hardship that I put her through, this person is homeless. She doesn't have a home, a place to sleep peacefully at night if you throw us out of your Château."

"I remember Astoria. She was not like the most of my gang, Pansy and others. She was different, thoughtful and kind, a bit like Hermione. I never thought I would fall in love with her, or someone like her. She once told me that women are like a birds. No matter how high or far they fly, at the end of the day they return to their nests. It's where they find peace of heart and soul, in the presence of her family."

"Hermione is that tired bird looking for a nest, aunt, a home to return to when the night grows dark. I just want to give her that nest, a place where she can sleep peacefully and be happy. Maybe, I am not the best person to do that; maybe Alexis would have been her ideal partner but I am trying my level best. I am trying, aunt, I am trying."

While listening to a thoughtful Draco muse, Audré couldn't be more amazed. Her nephew was showing great signs of maturity: being introspective, sensitive and self questioning himself. Was Morpheus right? Was there a reason that he stumbled on Adrian that day at Tuileries? Was he finally going to find his true self?

"I hope you will not begrudge Jean for her harsh words." She said, curious to see how Draco would react.

"No, not at all." Draco said, looking very calm, "After all, it was I, who poisoned this apple and I am to be poisoned in return." He rolled up the deed, slipped it into an envelope and stowed it inside his pocket. Audré was impressed. She was witnessing the emergence of a new Draco.

"Hermione had come to say that she wants me to return home by six o' clock everyday and be present when Adrian does his homeworks." He said after a moment's thoughtful silence. "Frankly, I couldn't be more delighted. It is a wonderful opportunity to know them from close and make our bond stronger. I am looking forward to it, aunt." He smiled for the first time since Hermione had left and Audré returned to finish compiling the deed. "But there is one problem to it." the smile was gone, "St. Lupus. Descartes told me that the next New Moon is on Friday, 12th November and I can't possibly be in two places at once."

"What do you plan to do then?" Audré was sure Draco already had something in his mind and was asking for her help to execute it well.

"I have a peer or better say a friend at Sorbonne. His name is Dominique Tricaud. I want him to be _me_ for one evening." Draco replied solemnly.

"Do you have enough Polyjuice for that?" Audré asked, subtly conveying her approval to the good plan.

"I have some in my office." her nephew replied, "I think it will be sufficient for one night."

"But why should he help you, Draco? Does he know the truth or are you going to Imperius him?" Audré pointed out evenly.

"He knows the _whole_ truth, aunt. I told him." Draco was intensively honest. He stood up, stretched his limbs and smoothed his clothes. "Can I count on you?" he asked her.

"I'll have Jean exempt you until you are fit enough to sit with them." Audré gave him an assuring smile as a positive answer.

"Thanks, aunt." Draco ran a hand over his left breast-pocket. If Audré was guessing it well, a photo of their broom ride was there. It was touching how he treasured their feel close to his heart.

As his nephew left the study, Audré smiled contentedly. Her manipulation was working very well.

•••••

It was almost nine o' clock and Dominique was busy helping his mother to roast some chocolate nibs when his father came in to the kitchen with the most unlikely person on earth.

"Draco!" Dominique blinked, stirring the nibs unnecessarily hard and spilling it out of the large wok.

"Malfoy." His peer stated disdainfully as he settled down on one of the chairs around the scrubbed wooden table as if it was his home and not Dominique's. As Monsieur Tricaud went back to the shop on front, he sniffed the aromatic air hopefully and gave the most charming of smiles at Dominique's mother. The reward was a large chunk of chocolate pie laid before him within two minutes of his arrival. Dominique was both curious and furious.

"Merci." Draco thanked Madame Tricaud with another most charming smile of his. "I have been to many places, Madame, both at home and abroad but I can guarantee that I have never tasted anything as good as this." he prodded the pie lightly and shoved a generous amount inside his mouth. Dominique took off his apron, threw it over his shoulders and sat across to Draco.

"So that letter about you being ill was nothing but a well constructed excuse to bunk the classes and Quidditch practices, right?" he asked, ignoring his mother's reproachful glance.

In response, Draco simply turned his head sideways and showed him a small bandage. It was almost three inches long and fresh. Dominique frowned deeply.

"What happened?" he asked him but Draco finished the pie silently, wiped his mouth on a napkin, took Madame Tricaud's left hand and kissed it chastely.

"Dear Madame, I hope you will not take it against me if I drop by sometimes only to taste that heavenly pie of yours?" he asked her in the most gentlemanly manner.

"Je vous en prie!" (You're welcome!), Madame Tricaud was a plump and cheerful lady who loved to have her children and everyone associated with them, well fed. Dominique shook his head in disbelief. Draco did know how to flatter people.

Draco next turned to him with the same authoritative aura he had when he walked into their kitchen. "Dear peer, can we have a word in private?"

"Sure. Am I not dying to have my bedroom invaded by a Malfoy?" Dominique stood up and left for his upstairs sanctuary, looking sullen. Draco followed him closely, smug.

Once there, he had the door locked and placed an Imperturbable Charm on it. Dominique sat on his bed and wondered what the secret _word_ could be.

"If you are here to discuss Old Yves…" he started but Draco held up a hand to silence him. His features were solemn now but grave, same as it had been the day he had confessed his crime before Dominique.

"Dominique, I need your help. Badly." He settled on the only threadbare sofa and stated seriously.

"I guessed that already." Dominique replied tersely, waiting for the rest to follow.

"I want you to spend this Friday night at my uncle's Château in Courpalay…" Draco said, "…as _me_, Draco Malfoy."

Dominique knew Draco was capable of conjuring most hideous kinds of plans but this was by far, the most farfetched one.

"And where would the _real Draco Malfoy_ be at that time?" he asked, taking it that a certain well known potion would be involved in it.

"Spending a rough night at the St. Lupus's Facility for the Lycanthropes." Draco answered plainly. Dominique had never heard of such a place but what followed next was most intriguing: Draco was secretly working as a volunteer for a group of researchers to help them prepare a Serum to cure the Werewolves. It was a condition set by his mother-in-law, Apolline Delacour, who in return would be giving him seven batches of Jean Granger's pregnancy memories. Every fortnightly, he was injected a dose of purified Werewolf venom called the Lupus Venom and on each lunar phase of full moon, new moon and lunar eclipse, the venom was activated making him go through excruciating pain, paralysis, nightmare and even near-death-experience until it was over by the following morning. Madame Delacour, whom Dominique had heard about from Eva for her brother was currently dating her daughter, would give Draco one month's worth of pregnancy memory for each dose of venom he survived and he was currently on his fourth dose with the new moon scheduled only a day away.

Dominique couldn't help but gulp. Even in his wildest imaginations, he could never think a Malfoy being so desperate to risk his life for some memories! But when Draco showed him three official documents of participation signed by Chief Researcher Henri Descartes, there was no doubt left in his mind: this man was deeper than he had ever taken him.

"Remember, I told you I have valid means to know what Hermione's dreams are?" Draco asked him, taking back the papers, folding them neatly and stowing inside his robe, "_This_ is what I meant."

"But this is madness, Draco!" Dominique was feeling quite worried now, "What if you die?"

"I guess that's must be the reason why Apolline had me to participate in that research in the first place; hoping that I'll die trying." Draco said evenly, "But this man is not what she thinks he is." He shook his head firmly, "Draco Malfoy is not a weak thirteen years old teenage anymore, who'd bawl and over exaggerate a hippogriff scratch. Years of pain and sufferings had toughened him. He can take pain now; smiling."

"But…" Dominique desperately looked for a loophole in Draco's plan, "What if your family finds out that it is me and not you? I can't change my voice. Thanks to your testimony at the court, Draco, the entire Wizarding France knows that Polyjuice can't change the drinker's voice."

"My aunt knows everything." Draco said confidently, "She'll help you to impersonate me. With her help, Hermione or anyone would never catch a wind." He slumped on the sofa and crossed his legs, "Are you in it?" he enquired solemnly.

Dominique considered the offer for a while. Was it actually possible that he would turn away a man who was risking his soul for Jean's locket and life for a few batches of her pregnancy memories?

"Do they make Chicken and Mushroom Vol-au-vents at your uncle's Château?" he shrugged indignantly. "I am quite fond of it."

"I am sure they do." Draco smiled for the first time since his arrival; looking immensely relieved, "I'll have the elves told." He uncrossed his legs and stood up.

"Draco?" Dominique called him once the Imperturbable Charm was lifted and the door was open.

"What?" ready to leave, the blonde turned to him.

"Yohan was pretty worried today." Dominique said, suddenly remembering it, "Our next match against the Third Years is in two weeks and his precious Seeker was absent from team practice."

"Doesn't he know that I am ill?" Draco asked, frowning lightly. "Didn't you tell him?"

"I did." Dominique replied, "But it only increased his worries. Now he'll do anything to have you back on team, Draco. We don't have a reserve Seeker and the ones who tried out with us are no way near as good as you."

"Really?" Draco smirked, arching an eyebrow, "When is the next team practice then?"

"Monday." Dominique knew that smirk and was wondering what Draco was up to now.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Then on Monday, dear fellow player, we shall see how desperate Monsieur Yohan is to have his Seeker back on team." He winked and with a goodbye wave, left.

Dominique shook his head and collapsed on the bed.

Draco Malfoy should be awarded with a diamond medal for outstanding contribution to the field of conspiracy.

•••••

Hermione received two pleasant surprises upon her return on Friday afternoon. One: her son looked very happy about something. As soon as she came out of Gringotts Floo, he came running to her with a loud squeal of 'Mama!' and kissed her twice on each cheek. Hermione was startled at such manner of warm welcome but had no complaints. Two: she was told that Apolline had been to Château for lunch. She wondered why she wasn't informed. She could have returned home earlier.

Washed, changed and retired for the day, Hermione soon settled down with Adrian, hugged and kissed him to warm up her soul and rejuvenate her spirit from the day's heavy work. They talked about his day at school and she tried to find out from his tiny hints if he was still upset over the baby issue. Her son, however, showed none. Sitting comfortably on her lap with his curl adorned head resting against her bosom, he showed her three new books that he had received from his three grandmothers – Apolline, Audré and Narcissa.

"Grandma Apolline gave me this." the first book he showed her was titled 'Cunning Banana and the Case of the Slippery Shoes.' He opened the book for her and Hermione examined it with great curiosity. It turned out that the storyline was pretty funny: the said 'Cunning Banana' was actually a detective who was investigating a case of missing slippery shoes. Hermione made a mental note to read it for a good laugh.

The second book had an even stranger title: 'How to Babysit a Grandma'. It was a gift from none other than Audré. Again Adrian had the book opened for her and Hermione lightly scanned through the pages, finding it full of colourful illustrations. The storyline was unique too. A little girl paid her lonely grandma visits over the weekends and they spent some quality time together. She called those visits 'babysitting her grandma'. Ironically, it reminded Hermione of her own grandmothers. She sighed deeply and decided to read it too.

The last one was from Narcissa and named 'Oola the Owl who lost her hoot'. Interestingly, like the previous two, it was a Muggle book telling the story of an owl named Oola. Oola was a baby owl and one night, she hooted so much that her voice left her. The book was about her journey to the forest to find her hoot. It was a funny story but Hermione couldn't laugh. She wondered why Narcissa had chosen to give Adrian a Muggle story book. Adrian, however, was unaware of his mother's thoughts and read a few lines from the storybook to his own over-energetic owlet – Hedwig. The said bird, however, was busy pulling Peter's long ears.

Once the books were done with, Adrian showed Hermione his newest addition to the kingdom of pets: a tiny, green turtle.

"She is Zoom." He proclaimed happily as if it was Queen Elizabeth. He held a transparent box before her eyes. Hermione saw as an esteemed turtle was slowly trying to climb the sidewalls with its tiny limbs.

"Zoom?" Hermione blinked incredulously at the pet.

"Yes, Zoom." Adrian affirmed with a toothy grin, "Aunt Eva gave her to me."

"Aunt Eva was here?" Hermione blinked again, this time in amazement, "When?"

"After grandma Apolline left." Adrian replied, watching his new pet walk inside the box with shiny bright eyes. "She came to talk to grandma Audré about something important."

"Oh." Hermione remembered Eva consulting Audré once for her family problems and had her curiosity satisfied. "But why are you keeping it in the box, little rabbit? I am sure Zoom…" ironically the choice of name reminded her of Ron's little own Pigwidgeon aka 'pig', "…would love to stretch her little legs."

"I wanted but couldn't. Hedwig tried to eat her twice." Adrian pouted his pink lips and complained heavily. "Poor Zoom. Got scared and hid in grandma Narcissa's sleeve. Then she gave me this box to keep her." he scowled angrily at his owlet which was now pulling Peter's furry tail.

So the box was from Narcissa! Hermione rubbed her forehead and wondered if she should prevent Adrian from associating with Mrs. Malfoy. She didn't trust her on the matters of child rearing but somehow the idea sounded cruel. Hermione knew that no matter what her failure in raising her own son had been, Narcissa loved Adrian from her heart.

They were admiring the turtle and the new books when Audré, the person Hermione was looking forward to meet, finally joined them with a tray laden with treats and afternoon tea.

"I don't think anyone who has a pair of functioning eyes needs saying that the Château was invaded by Apolline Delacour." she waved at the tray full of freshly baked macaroons, chocolate cake and a large chunk of Hermione's favourite Banoffee Pie. "When I asked your esteemed mother, Jean, whether she always had to be a mobile bakery anywhere she set her pretty feet, she said…" she lifted her chin pompously in a perfect mimicry of Apolline, "_Apolline Delacour does not visit a place with empty hands._" She quoted her and Hermione roared in laughter.

"Mother says that it a tradition in her father's family to not visit any place without a gift or present." She said pouring tea for Audré and herself and giving Adrian some Hot Chocolate.

"Grandma brought Duck Pate for me." the little boy piped with a bright smile. He kept giving her tea cup furtive glances and noticing it, Hermione offered him a sip from her cup. The reward was another dazzling smile and a tea-smeared soppy kiss for her cheek only.

Hermione loved her son, his little acts of playfulness, his love for his little pets, his charming and innocent smiles and everything about him. It was a proof that though the boy shared blood connection with a man neither of them liked, he was completely different from Draco Malfoy. Adrian could smile, could love his pets, could share his things with his friends easily and treat his elders with respect: a few important humane traits that were missing from Draco's character. Hermione was grateful to have Adrian all for her own.

They had an excellent tea followed by Adrian's attempts to feed Peter some of the macaroons. The rabbit rejected it outright on his face but his little companion, Hedwig, finished it in one go.

"Why is she _always_ so hungry?" Adrian complained heavily as the little bird gulped down a second macaroon. Hermione was strangely reminded of Ron's voracious appetite.

"Leave her be, my little man," Audré said kindly, "The poor owlet doesn't have her maman or papa owl to look after her. Maybe she is sad for them and eats to cover it up."

Adrian's innocent features saddened immediately. He looked down at the greedy owlet which was now devouring a small piece of cake. "I am sorry, Hedwig, okay? I am sorry. I shouldn't talk to you like that." he stroked the furry little bird gently. "I told you that my Mama is your Mama. You can even call her Mama. Okay? I won't mind. But don't be upset. We'll find your maman and papa soon. I'll ask uncle Edmound. He knows a lot about owls. He will find them." He bent down and kissed softly on Hedwig's tiny head, "You can eat anything you like. But don't try to eat Zoom. Okay? She is very small and gets scared."

Watching her son talk to the little owlet as if it was a human baby, Hermione's heart melted. What was wonderful kid Adrian was! What wouldn't she do to give him everything he asked and beyond; where wouldn't she go to fulfill all his dreams?

"Little man, why don't you go and show Zoom to your new fishes?" her musings broke when Audré suddenly spoke. She noticed herself being tearful and brushed them off in haste.

"There are so many things you can learn from kids." Audré said fondly once Adrian zoomed up the stairs with Zoom, "Their feelings are pure, their emotions…unadulterated and their acts...completely selfless. I won't say that there aren't a few exceptions to it but most of the kids I have met were very pleasant."

"I have always wanted Adrian to be a gentleman, aunt; a true gentleman, like my dad is, like father Gustave and Alexis are. I have always wanted to keep him away from Malfoy's evil clutches. Always. Always. Always." Hermione sighed deeply.

"You are sighing as if it's all over." Audré chastised Hermione lightly, "I am sure Adrian will grow up to be a fine gentleman, Jean, one you will be very proud of one day, one who will not let your sacrifices go in vain." She smiled, "Now to the business. I hope you are curious to know why I suddenly invited Apolline for lunch."

Hermione nodded. So her instincts were serving her right, Apolline was invited in her absence for a reason. "I was wondering when I could ask you that."

"Good." Audré seemed satisfied, "I know I could have done it while you were at home, Jean but I deliberately didn't. We, I mean Adrian's grandmothers, needed to have a nice chat with our little grandson and therefore it was carried out while you were at office."

Hermione knew Audré didn't do anything without a legit reason behind it.

"Adrian, I have noticed, is very close to his mother." Audré's features were as calm of a bedside storyteller, "He understands you in a way that no one does. He doesn't know what really happened between you and Draco but somehow he perceives it very well…not the assault of course, the trauma, the pain you experience. He calls it 'hurting his Mama'. I don't know if there ever was a better term to express it."

"I have also noticed how he avoids talking about topics that he thinks might hurt you. Draco is the first person on that list. I have never heard him discussing Draco with you or anyone; not even me. And the recent issue about babies is the other. He thinks since he will not let Monsieur's seeds be involved further, his dear Mama can't have babies. Ever. And that was what hurting him inside: the idea that his mother can _never_ have babies. He couldn't share it with you. You'll be upset. In fact, you _are_ upset, Jean. He couldn't take the idea of living alone either. That's why he had that magical outburst on Tuesday evening. I was not against calling Apolline but Adrian was not ill, Jean, he was depressed and he needed you, his mother. He needed to be assured that the person he loves more than anyone else in the world has heard his unspoken and deepest plea to have a sibling. He needed to be heard and be talked to, be pacified."

Tears as large as opals started flowing down Hermione's cheek but she listened to Audré, mesmerized.

"Since Adrian didn't feel like sharing his despair with you, I thought we should do the talking alone. I called Apolline and explained everything to her. She understood the gravity of the situation and decided to help. I also shared it with Narcissa. She is so depressed these days, about Draco and a younger brother she told me about, someone called Regulus. He died long ago and she didn't know. If I left her alone now, she would surely go mad. So I called her to join us and together we explained everything to Adrian."

"What did you tell him?" Hermione spoke for the first time since Audré had started.

"The truth: the plain and simple truth." Audré replied calmly. "Apolline started with a little tale about Gabrielle. She told him that Gabrielle was almost ten years younger than Fleur. She had never considered having another baby but had her in the end. Next Narcissa told Adrian about Draco: how he was born when she had lost all her hopes of having a baby. In the end, I explained very patiently to your son that his mother can have babies and she will have it when the right time comes."

"And did he ask you when that right time was?" Hermione was actually visualizing her son listening to all the stories; his mouth slightly agape, his eyes round.

Audré smiled. "Of course, he did. He's your son, Jean. Curiosity is his second nature. He asked me when his Mama can have babies and I said that his _Mama_ was busy helping the Minister of Magic now. Since having a baby is a great responsibility and Mamas grow pretty big at that time, his Mama needs to have some of her important jobs sorted out and then have some rest to prepare her body for it."

"So basically, you had his hopes rekindled?" Hermione asked evenly, wondering if it was a good move. "But there is a flaw in that plan, aunt. I am _not_ having a baby with Malfoy."

"I _never_ said that you _are_ having it with Draco." Audré said calmly. "I just said that you'll have the baby when you are ready and _when_ you will be ready and with _whom_…" she paused and smiled mysteriously, "…is completely up to you."

"Merlin! Did you tell him that I was planning to divor…" Hermione sat up straight, alarmed. Audré held up a hand to calm her.

"Please, Jean, don't over react. Let's be plain and simple here." She said solemnly, "Adrian thought his mother can _never_ have a baby. We have broken _that_ misconception. Now he knows his mother _can and will_ have a baby when she is _ready_ for it. End of story. What his mother _will_ do is up to her, Jean, not him. He is happy to know that his mother. Can. Have. Babies. And he'll not. Be. Alone. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Okay, aunt, okay. But did he ask you about the seeds?" she remembered it suddenly.

"He did." Audré replied, nodding, "And we had that explained to him too. We told him that his Grandpas Gustave and Lucius were with his Grandmas when they wanted to have babies. Right? But they couldn't have it. Why? Because every baby has a time to be born. That's why aunt Gabrielle was born ten years after aunt Fleur and his dear Monsieur was born when his mother had left all hopes. _Time_ is the factor here, Jean. Seeds and eggs are not. In fact, time is the factor everywhere; in every work that we do. Nothing happens before or after the intended time. It will happen precisely when it is supposed to happen."

Having spent almost a year with a Time Turner to have her classes, Hermione fully realized the gravity of that statement. Yes, time was the factor, be it here or anywhere. That day in 1994, they were supposed to save Sirius and Buckbeak and they did it despite all the obstacles. In fact, Audré's words and explanations had her own hopes rekindled too and explained why Adrian was so happy.

"Draco told me that you want him to return home by six o' clock." Audré suddenly changed the topic. "I say it's a very good move to know him from up close."

"Yeah, I took your suggestion to have him observed well under the pretence of homework sessions. I think I can finally tolerate him." Hermione sighed. "Anyways, how is he, aunt? He looked pretty ill when I talked to him last night."

"Draco is still not doing very well." Audré shook her head sadly, "I forbade him to go to office today but he didn't listen and returned home with high fever. He's on his bed now. Narcissa and I checked him before I came here."

"There is something I want to tell you, aunt." Hermione said thoughtfully, feeling a tinge of guilt, "You know I am not the kind of person who would ridicule one for their weaknesses. That's for the likes of Malfoy. He used to tease Harry because his parents were dead. He did the same about Ron's mother and Neville, whose parents were tortured to insanity by his own maniac aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But last night, I couldn't help but taunt Malfoy. I mocked him, said that he was a _wonderful mourner_ to marry me only two monthes after his first wife's death. I hate him, aunt but what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. Besides, I have nothing against Astoria. She is dead and I feel bad for her. Poor woman." she sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling tired finally. "A few days ago, Malfoy told Adrian that his still missed his first wife and sons. I don't mind if he misses them but his words melted my Adrian's soft heart and he decided to help Malfoy to be a _father_. That is when I decided to have a few points clarified."

"I asked Malfoy what would he had done if Astoria was alive and found out about Adrian. He said he would tell her that it was an _accident_ and Adrian was a _sideline_ Malfoy. Sideline Malfoy, aunt? Can you believe that, aunt? _My son_? A sideline _Malfoy_? Who was he kidding actually?" as she spoke, Hermione could still feel the bitter taste of hatred in her mouth, "That's when I lost my temper and taunted him mercilessly."

"Draco told me about it, Jean." Audré commented cautiously.

"My son is _not_ a sideline, aunt. If anyone is a sideline, it's Draco Malfoy. A sperm donor." Hermione declared dismissively. "Adrian doesn't require Malfoy's name, money, property or that bloody Malfoy Manor where his mother was…" she exhaled heavily, "I am his mother. I am his father. And I am very well capable of taking care of my son."

"I am sure you do." Audré assured her calmly, "Now cool down. It's the weekends." She took up the book she had given Adrian. The boy had left them on Hermione's lap. "How to Babysit a Grandma." She read aloud the title, "Rings a bell, Jean?"

"Bell?" Hermione frowned, slightly distracted.

"Here. Read the title." Audré handed her the book with her trademark enigmatic smile.

"How to babysit a grandma!" Hermione declared officially, trying to decipher the hidden message. She looked up at Audré expectantly.

"Read it again." She bade her calmly.

"How to babysit a grandma!" Hermione read again, concentrating hard on the title. What was Audré trying to convey actually?

"How to _what_, Jean?" Audré seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Babysit." Hermione tried to read between the lines.

"What?" Audré was laughing now.

And then it dawned on Hermione. How to _baby_sit a _grandma_. "How to babysit you?" she asked her, now joining the laughter.

"Don't leave Apolline and Narcissa out, dear. I am sure they'll be after my blood if Adrian only _babysits_ me." Audré nodded innocently.

"Aunt!" Hermione shook her head, mocking reproach, "You want Adrian to be busy enough to not feel lonely."

"Don't make me sound so selfish." Audré said reproachfully, "It's basically a clever scheme so that the old ladies can have the most eligible bachelor for their own too."

"Did you hear me complain?" Hermione asked, "But aunt, Mrs. Malfoy?" she was still doubtful about Draco's mother.

"Jean." Audré placed a hand on hers, "Narcissa is terribly sorry. I hope you realize that soon, dear. Sometimes, words don't convey what eyes do and I have seen her remorse in her eyes. Trust me, trust aunt Audré."

There was something in Audré's blue eyes and calm features that Hermione couldn't argue further.

"Fine." she agreed at last. "But you'll be there with Adrian anytime he is with her."

"Very well." Audré took the book, opened it and started to read, looking pretty relaxed. "Another thing, dear. Can we have your next therapy session tonight? It's been pretty long since you had your last one."

"Tonight?" Hermione considered the offer. She was planning to ask Audré for another session but hesitating since the lawyer was very busy with her case that was postponed when Elli Decazes was attacked. But now that Audré was offering it herself, she was relieved. "Fine." she nodded. "Will you put me into sleep again?" she was curious.

"Deepest of the deep sleep." Audré replied leisurely, not taking her eyes off the pages. "Don't worry, Jean. I know what I am doing. Have faith on me. I won't let you down."

"I know." Hermione stated calmly. In her heart, she knew that Audré, no matter what happened, would never let her down.

She would save the day; as she always had.

•••••

Draco still remembered the day he had been most cold in his life: on the Christmas Eve when he was just six.

With a magnificent Christmas party where notable wizards and witches starting from the Minister of Magic (if he was not a Mudblood for they would never be allowed to set foot on Malfoy Manor, no matter what) to Ministry high officials and rich purebloods (for poor and flea bitten families like the Weasleys would also be barred in the Malfoy Manor) were invited, only a day away, Narcissa Malfoy, the hostess of the party was busy putting some last minute charm of her touch when Draco sneaked out of the gigantic house and headed straight for the back gardens where a pair of squirrels had caught his eyes.

Draco loved animals or better say loved bossing them. Courtesy to Lucius Malfoy, the Malfoy Manor was full of beautiful and fascinating animals, fishes and birds collected from far and away and from an early age, Draco loved to exercise his power over them. He wasn't cruel to them of course; they listened to him, obeyed him on their own free will and Draco felt a sense of extreme superiority whenever the white peacock spread its feathers as he walked past it or the pheasants sang where he sat on a garden bench or the fishes surrounded him looking for food when he waddled the pond. He considered himself a natural animal charmer and detested anyone who would challenge his authority there, first being Hagrid whom he liked to call a slave and second being Harry Potter whom he was jealous of for taming a hippogriff.

That evening, Draco was pursuing a pair of squirrels that were the new inhabitants of the Malfoy grounds. It was deadly cold outside and Narcissa had forbidden her precious son from leaving the warmth of the house. But Draco felt restless until he had the squirrels know of his presence, make them understand who was the boss here. He put on his little boots, sneaked out of the Manor and walked carefully over the snow covered grounds to the squirrels that were hiding inside a small hollowed piece of log under a birch tree. He smiled smugly when they gratefully took the nuts he had brought for them; the first step into taming any animal was offering it food and Draco was so lost in looking at them trying to please him that he didn't notice it when his boots sunk into the thick layer of ice and froze.

It was almost nightfall and Draco, satisfied with his little excursion, stood up to leave only to find his boots and feet frozen. He was stuck in the cold.

He panicked immediately, trying to lift his feet and realizing that he was unable to do so. They were senseless, numb from cold and not listening to his command to come out of the blasted boots. Next he screamed and called for help but being pretty much away from the original Manor, his small and tender voice didn't got carried far in the howling of wind. He continued screaming until no sound was left in his voice; he even tried the elves for they would surely listen to their Master Draco, but in vain. It seemed as if the whole world was up against him, conspiring to have him frozen to death.

It was an elf named Dobby who saved him that day. Lucius liked to take this particular elf with him whenever he went; he liked kicking it before others just to showoff his superiority and power. That evening Lucius was out to invite a few last minute added guests and returned Manor with Dobby. The elf was following him quietly when he heard Draco's faint screams of help and notified his master. As first, Lucius ignored it and threatened to chain him to the dungeons for a week if he dared to trick him. But when dobby kept insisting sincerely and Narcissa came out from Manor, looking wild and tearful for Draco was missing, he immediately started searching the grounds.

They found a half dead Draco frozen and stuck under the birch tree. He was taken in immediately and Lucius left to bring home the most proficient Healer.

Narcissa spent a sleepless Christmas Eve to make sure her only child lived to see the Christmas morning. When Draco woke up the next morning, he expected his father to cane him, for he was caned sometimes when his mischievous acts ran severe but thankfully, he wasn't. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked relieved beyond any possible measurement to see him alive. But he received other punishments. His Grandfather Abraxas punished him subtly. He was not allowed to leave the Manor for an entire week.

Later on, Draco found out that house elves couldn't hear their young masters until they turned seven, the age they most likely started demonstrating their magic and hence none of the elves could come to his rescue that night, though the fact didn't stop Lucius from having them punished all.

Now almost eighteen years after that incident, Draco wondered if he was ever so cold as he was last night when the Lupus Venom finally struck.

On his fourth time around with the poison, Draco had expected to experience extreme pain like that of Cruciatus or paralysis that would hinder his breathing and push him to the edge of death or horrible nightmares. He had ensured that Dominique took the Polyjuice Potion with his hair in it, had him smuggled in his uncle's Château to impersonate him for a night and had returned to the Werewolf facility hoping he was not late like his previous three times.

He was wrong. He was late. When Chief Researcher Descartes measured his body temperature it was already around 36°C and he was shivering. The temperature then rapidly dropped to 35° and under intense cold his body started to become numb while grey and blue patches appeared on his skin. Descartes explained that the symptoms were almost like Frostbite; the core body temperature being 37°C, human had very narrow range of functional temperature for they'd have fever at 38° and intense cold at 35°. Draco didn't care. Now he knew what was waiting for him.

The following few hours were the longest and most helpless of his already cursed him. As the body temperature rapidly descended to 25°, his blood started diverting away from the peripheries to keep his core body warm and his limbs paralyzed. Descartes had all possible means tried on him; to save his limbs for they would be permanently lost if remained bloodless for long. The result was Draco's fingers and toes were full of painful blisters when his body temperature returned to normal in the morning.

"They will slough away and new cells will be growing to replace the old ones." The Chief researcher informed him as one of his junior researchers drew out his blood. Draco didn't care. He had passed the night only thinking about those memories and Hermione; now he would be glad to depart for good.

"I hope you'll not hesitate to provide us with your semen." He startled and looked up when Descartes handed him a small container.

"Semen?" Draco repeated, extremely affronted. "What for?"

"We need to analyze that the venom is not passing into your reproductive systems and will not affect your future progenies." Descartes replied calmly.

"You mean…" Draco fisted his hands around the small container, half crushing it, "You told me, I will _not be harmed_!" he felt like strangling the Chief Researcher for tricking him.

"Relax, Monsieur." Descartes, it seemed was ready for such an angry outburst. "We didn't lie to you. _You will not be harmed_. Lupus Venom is not transmitted by secretions such as saliva or semen. They are transmitted by the venom which one produces only when he or she is a full-fledged werewolf." He explained patiently, "But this is a research and we maintain a protocol. We can't overlook any possibilities even if it is most distant. I promise you Monsieur Malfoy that if we find, even a single trace of werewolf venom in your semen, you'll be exempt of this research and we'll conclude it there."

"And what will happen to me?" Draco gritted his teeth. How dare he talked as if it was nothing?

"Simple. You'll get the first dose of Serum you are helping us to synthesize." Descartes replied confidently, "If it can heal werewolves, Monsieur, will it not be able to heal you?"

"Fine." Draco spat, satisfied with the explanation now. He stood up, donned his shirt and set out for the nearest toilet.

Fifteen minutes later, he handed Descartes a sample of the required material and stowed the money and document of participation. Before he left the werewolf facility, he made the Chief Researcher to take a Wizard's Oath that his sample will not be handled by anyone but him.

The Château grounds were deserted when he apparated there, in desperate need of a hot bath to rewarm and cleanse himself from the act of manual stimulation. He trudged through the gardens and soon, reached his suite on the first floor.

He found another Draco and his one and only aunt Audré waiting for him in his sitting room. It was a bizarre scene.

"Draco!" the other Draco exclaimed. Draco knew that it was actually Dominique but the way he was impersonating him, even his cold manner of sitting, prowling manner of walking and disdainful looks, he could hardly believe it was anyone else but him.

"Did you enjoy the Vol-au-vents?" Draco waved aside Dominique's alarm and locking the door behind him, settled on a sofa.

"My nephew has gone after his dear aunt when it comes to twisted sense of humour." Audré commented lightly. To Draco, she looked more strained than ever but strangely happy.

"How was it?" Dominique's Draco features were clearly displaying concern now. The real Draco wondered if he looked like that when he was concerned.

"I was an ice statue for more than six hours." Draco showed him the painful blisters on his fingers. "Now if you could excuse me, I would like to have a bath."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Dominique demanded with Draco's cold features.

"Never mind him, Dominique." Audré replied on Draco's stead. It seemed that they have reached a comfortable relationship within just one night for she was addressing him by his first name already. "But I think your friend is right. He had a rough night and needs some sleep."

Dominique nodded, still looking worried. He stood up, collected his things and then Audré escorted him out.

Draco waved his wand at the fireplace which roared to life, bathing him with a draft of hot air. He called Angie, his personal elf, to draw him a hot bath and enjoyed the warmth waiting for his aunt to return.

She came and came carrying the Pensieve with two bottles full of silvery swirling liquids. She set them down on the table and Draco noticed that the bottles were labeled as 'one' and 'two'.

"I know you are dying to watch them, Draco." Audré's mysterious smile was back. "I don't blame you. Anyone would. But before you proceed, I would like you to be fully prepared for what's in there."

Draco eyed the bottles, wondering what was so special about them and why they were two in number.

"The bottle labeled 'one' contains the memories, in this case from two persons: Apolline and…" she paused deliberately, "…Eva."

"Eva?" Draco's mouth fell open.

"Yes, Eva." Audré nodded, clearly enjoying giving Draco the surprise, "For your kind information, Eva was Jean's _roommate_ when they were at Beauxbations and without her memories, your quest to find everything about that pregnancy and my purpose to give Jean an in depth therapy will be incomplete. I therefore, had Eva give me her memories. Yesterday, I invited Apolline. She gave me her memories too. I put them in the Pensieve and watched them all. Now they are in that bottle labeled 'one'."

Draco slapped himself mentally for ignoring such a crucial point. How could he be such a fool to overlook Eva, Hermione's friend and roommate? But thanks to Merlin and his late uncle, his aunt had the day saved. He was about to ask if the second bottle contained Edmound's memories too but Audré replied without him asking it.

"The other bottle has _my_ memories." She said solemnly, "And they are _very_ complex, Draco, something you have never witnessed before: a memory inside another memory or better called a 'dual memory'. The first of two is the memory of Jean's third therapy session which took place last night and the second..." she smiled, "…well I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Surprise?" Draco snatched the bottle and peeped into it, wondering if he should start with it first but Audré shook her head.

"No, no, Draco." she said, taking the bottle and placing it firmly on the table, "All good things to those who wait. Go and take a bath, have your breakfast, take some rest. Meanwhile, I'll have Narcissa to visit you. She is very worried though your doppelganger, Dominique, did a magnificent job impersonating you. As I said, nephew, don't rush into watching these memories. They are completely different from the ones you have watched. They are _very_ deep, _very_ meaningful. You have to look past them and see what's _actually_ happening rather than what _seems_ to be happening. Only then can you understand Jean."

Draco nodded, stomaching the gravity of Audré's words.

"As for Beauxbatons, I am certain that you don't know anything about it except for that it is a school in France." Audré said, leaning against her sofa and folding her arms. "I'll just give you a brief overview of the place so that you don't feel overly foreign when you watch the memories."

As Angie the elf, bowed and informed him that his bath was drawn, Draco dismissed her with a small and stiff nod waiting for Audré to continue.

"Long long ago, there was no school where wizards could send their children to receive institutionalized education of witchcraft and wizardry." Audré started as if it was one of the stories from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. "Morpheus told me how two wizards and two witches first set up Hogwarts for Wizarding children. It was, if I remember his words well, around 990 A. D. that Hogwarts came into being. Beauxbatons, however, is relatively new. It was established in the middle of fourteenth century, when France was having a Hundred Years War with England and wouldn't send their pupils to study at Hogwarts."

"Most French families were feeling the need of a school on the French soil to send their children to when two notable wizards, René Bellefeuille and Lucian Ombrelune and a witch, Brie Papillonlisse, first took the initiative. They talked to other scholars, wizards and witches from France and abroad. In the end, it was decided that a school would be built in the Pyrenees, the mountains that border our southern regions. But there was a problem."

"A great wizard by the name of Atlantes the Sorcier, had the entire Pyrenees under his reign. He had an iron fortress there and wouldn't allow anyone to tread the mountains without his expressed permission, let alone build a school. Presented with the problem, Papillonlisse, Ombrelune and Bellefeuille decided to meet Atlantes personally and persuade him to have a school built there."

"They met. Atlantes, as expected, rejected their proposal. He would not have anyone disturb his peace or breach his territories. Then, the clever wizard, Ombrelune, offered him something that even a great wizard like Atlantes couldn't refuse."

"He proposed to make Atlantes the Father of French Wizarding Education if he agreed with their terms. It was a great opportunity to gain glory, Draco, for wizards like Atlantes or Salazar Slytherin loved being regarded as supreme powers. Atlantes accepted the offer this time and Beauxbatons was built."

"Unlike Hogwarts, as Morpheus has told me, which is a castle, Beauxbatons is a breath taking palace made of marble and alchemic gold donated by Nicolas Flamel. Atlantes, with the prospect of being glorified, summoned the Nordic elves and mountain dwarves to build the palace and it was completed in just one year. Also, Beauxbatons has no Houses but it has three Maisons or dormitories named after the three initiators. Papillonlisse Maison is for the first to third year students. Ombrelune Maison is for the fourth to sixth years. At the end of six years, the students take the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and move to Bellefeuille Maison for their seventh and final year of education."

Like his young son, Draco was listening to Audré's story, his mouth agape and eyes slightly round.

Audré took a deep breath. "Jean was in Bellefeuille Maison with Eva when she studied at Beauxbatons. The whole Beauxbatons palace complex is set in a valley with maximum security, a place the Great Atlantes himself had chosen for the school. It is surrounded by three waterfalls and virtually impenetrable by land or water or air. The three Maisons are set in the mountain cleaves with the palace in the centre. Water being the main element here, we used to have ice sculptures for Christmas. There is a fountain in the formal gardens that is said to have beautifying and healing properties."

Audré paused and seemed to lose herself in some thoughts. Draco, sufficiently warmed now, waited for more.

"Despite being in such a beautiful place for study, Draco as you will soon witness it, Jean was strangely quiet in those memories. Her silence was very poignant; she spoke more through her silence than through her words." Audré sighed at last, "Frankly, Draco, I never expected you to be influenced by these memories. You always struck to me as a man with very narrow perspective. But I have noticed how these memories have broadened the horizon of your mind, your views on your life. Correct me if I am wrong, but after the first memories, you started to appreciate Jean. After the second, you declared that you felt remorseful, something that you should have felt years ago. After the third, you decided to sacrifice something that was dear to you, that farm house in Tuscany." She tilted her head sideways, focusing her intense gaze on Draco. "I am curious to learn what the fourth batch will do to you, Draco; how it will change or affect you."

Draco considered Audré's words with care. She was an observant woman and right in a sense that the memories where having subtle impact on his personality. This Draco that he was today, didn't exist even two monthes ago. This positive change, this new man was an unintended gift from Hermione and to some extent, Adrian.

"Take your time, nephew, take your time." Audré said leisurely and stood up, "I'll leave you with your hard earned solitude to find some answers."

After she left, Draco sighed, rubbed his face and shifted the Pensieve and memories to his bedroom. It was only early morning of Saturday and he had an entire day before him. Also, he was planning to follow Audré's advice to take time and not rush.

It seemed as if like his son was growing up in Hermione's womb in those memories, his father too was growing up and maturing by diving and living in those memories. Certainly that didn't happen in one day.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, jadjef, roni2010 for their reviews on last chapters. Thanks for the favourites and follows.**_

_***** This chapter is one of the most crucial ones that shapes the story. I request everyone to NOT READ it while at work or in hurry. It took me three and a half monthes to plan this one segment. As a writer, I want everyone to FEEL it, understand what I wish to say through the many characters.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_*****Every single place, people and fact written in this chapter was carefully considered after checking map, geography, location, articles and addresses. I left no stones unturned for this part of the memory.**_

_**Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like.**_

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

_**The link to TPA Pinterest page is on my profile page. Some of the things mentioned here can be found there.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 81: Grape of Wrath (Part 4/2)**

The hiatus between a departing afternoon and an approaching evening was glorious when Draco landed on the Delacour's garden. The western horizon was still glowing. A gentle breeze was blowing, bringing with it the aroma of a coffee brewing nearby. The gentle hide and seek of the receding light and intensifying dark was casting a mysterious yet enchanting aura around him. Everything felt pleasant.

Instinctively, he looked around. There was something special about the first memory was in for the giver seemed to be happy and it made the entire atmosphere of the memory vibrate with a low hung excitement. To prove his speculations right, he found Apolline, Gustave and Gabrielle, all donning their best casual clothes and standing on a row, watching the gate expectantly as if they were waiting for someone. Draco looked for a sign of a fourth person: Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen.

Watching the Delacours standing like that and whispering in barely concealed excitement, the first thought that occurred to Draco was Hermione. Maybe they were waiting for her. But that didn't explain why they were all so well dressed up. Hermione was no longer a guest to them; she was almost their family now. Another possibility popped into his head. Maybe it was a surprise party arranged for her. He knew how greatly stressed and worried she had been on those days and noticing it, the Delacours were doing something special to cheer her up.

As if on real life, Draco smoothed his hair and clothes. He was feeling better now, except for the blisters on his fingers and toes, which throbbed painfully. But he could live with it, of course. Everything was tolerable when Hermione was involved in it.

The main gate granting access into the Delacour Residence clanked heavily and smiling now, Draco waited for Hermione to appear from behind it and the Delacours to scream a loud, 'Surprise!'.

But to his extreme dismay, it wasn't her.

A man with flaming red hair that was glistening even in the murky darkness of approaching evening, stepped in. He was followed by a very pretty witch with waist length silvery hair.

"Bill! Fleur!" Gabrielle's excited squeaks were loud enough to inform the entire Paris the true identity of the guests. Draco frowned. So this was Adrian's godfather! They had actually never met.

Bill Weasley, as his surname implied, was a well built man of twenty something with shoulder length red hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had handsome features underneath what appeared to be a few strange gash marks which miraculously couldn't obscure his good looks. Draco found himself greatly interested to know what had happened to him.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur's happy screams were equally loud as Gabrielle's and Draco had to cover his ears as the pretty young Veela ran past her husband and threw herself on her parents' arms, hugging them tight.

"Fleur!" Gustave it seemed was having difficulty in believing that his daughter was finally standing before his eyes. He ran his hands over her head full of glistening hair repeatedly, as if making sure she was really there and said, "_Fleur, __ma fifille!" _(Fleur, my little girl!)

"Good evening, father." It was Bill Weasley's deep resonating voice that immediately attracted Draco's attention. He had always learned to hate the Weasleys on first sight but this man, on his first appearance, seemed to cast a different impression on his mind. He watched as Bill bowed and greeted the Delacours, planted a kiss on Gabrielle's head before turning to his brother in-law, Alexis, who was watching the happy little reunion with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about the luggage, Alexis, I'll take care of them." He said, pointing at the pile of three trunks that were large enough to accommodate an entire double sofa each. "Fearing that she might leave behind something for her month long trip to Paris, my dear wife Fleur Delacour Weasley has packed and brought the entire Shell Cottage with her. I suspect that you'll need no less than three Trolls as helping hands to bring them in." He teased his wife with a cautious glance at her direction.

"Mind your own business, Bill." Fleur threw her silvery cascading hair over the shoulder and snapped as Alexis laughed, joining the gang finally. "Where is 'ermione, maman?" She asked, scanning the small crowd in the faint evening light.

Finally, Draco was relieved to note, that someone was going to explain Hermione's absence. He waited for Apolline to reply.

"She's upstairs, dear, sleeping." She replied curtly, her broad smile reduced to a simper now.

"I hope she's doing well." Bill said this time, looking mildly concerned now, "Is the baby doing well, mother?"

Apolline's simper vanished as she stated gravely: "The baby is fine, Bill, dear, but I am afraid that the mother isn't."

As the evening and everyone's mood grew dark with her statement the scene shifted, leaving Draco hungry for more about Hermione.

When he blinked next to adjust his eyes in the bright light, he found himself standing on the Delacour's kitchen. The place was buzzing with loud chatters as an evening coffee was underway. Apolline was pouring Bill some coffee; Gustave was listening to Fleur's story about taking care of hens with an air of great interest. Alexis was serving his sister some pie. Draco looked around for Hermione and found that she was absent from the table again. Impatient and dead worried, he was about to slam a fist on the table when a loud squeak silenced everyone.

"BILL!"

Draco clutched over his heart in relief as Hermione streaked past him and landed in Bill's outstretched arms, who had left his seat as soon as his name was called.

"Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!" She said, her voice muffled as she tightly hugged the man, as if he would vanish the moment she let him go. "Bill!" she snuggled against him and said again.

"Hermione!" Bill said gently, smoothing her curls and rubbing her back, as if she was nothing but a little five year old girl hugging her elder brother. Her bump, as Draco examined her from head to toe, came between them but Bill was well built enough to accommodate both Hermione and her bump easily. "It's alright, Hermione. I am here, dear, I am here and I am not going anywhere." He stroked her curls and assured.

Hermione didn't respond readily. She simply breathed in Bill's clothes and snuggled more. "You bring the scent of my England." She mumbled, resting her head on his broad chest like a purring kitten. "That freshly mown grass…" she breathed in again, "…that smell of earth after the first rain…it's my England in you, Bill."

For some inexplicable reason, Draco found his visions suddenly go blur. There was something in those words that he felt melted his heart. He wiped his tears and noticed how everyone except Alexis was doing the same. Apolline was blowing her nose in a kitchen towel and Gabrielle was wiping her eyes in the corner of the table cloth. Gustave was looking away, blinking unusually rapidly. Alexis was giving the pair a very solemn look.

"Let us have a look at the Mommy!" Bill was very patient and careful as he released Hermione after five minutes. He gave her such a charming smile that Draco thought there were no scars on his face at all.

"Look at the baby bump!" He exclaimed softly, grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at Hermione's swollen stomach, "Who will believe that our little know-it-all is a Mommy now?"

"Oh, Bill!" Hermione pounded lightly on his chest, chastising him lightly. "You talk as if I already have the baby. He isn't due until another four months."

"You look beautiful, 'ermione!" Fleur stood up this time and hugged Hermione. "Simply beautiful."

Indeed Hermione looked beautiful. Draco noticed with care that she looked thinner than the last time he had meet her in the memories. Her clothes were loosely hanging around her except for the bump where it was smooth. But the aura of motherhood was more prominent now that Hermione was on her sixth month. He felt his heart go tender. Adrian was there. Sleeping, breathing, eating and feeling everything his mother felt. If he could just touch him, tell him that he was going to take care of Hermione now, that he would never make the same mistake again. If he could! Just once!

The scene shifted as he reached for the bump and distracted, he discovered himself sitting beside Apolline as everyone conversed in the parlour. Draco knew the place for he had been there twice to receive the memories. He ignored the details and looked past Apolline.

Bill, Hermione and Fleur were sitting side by side on a large sofa with the mother-to-be in the middle. She was holding a mug full of the same yogurt drink Draco had seen Fleur to give her in one of memories Audré had retrieved. Hermione's other hand was held between Bill's broad and strong ones. A tray full of tea delicacies was placed on a table before them, with everyone helping themselves.

"How's Harry?" Hermione's voice was slightly broken as she sipped the drink and asked Bill. There was a tender hunger on her features that touched Draco's heart even though he was just watching the memories and not actually present there. He found himself eager to learn how his once hated arch-enemy was.

Bill smiled but it didn't quite reach his gentle brown eyes. The gash marks on his face were prominent once again. "Harry is fine, Hermione. I believe he told you that he would be joining the Auror training course instead of attending Hogwarts this year. He has joined it at last. Just two week ago." He gestured Hermione to proceed with her forgotten drink.

"And Ron?" Draco noticed how Hermione was holding her tears back with extreme difficulty. Her eyes were glassy and she was blinking repeatedly to beat off the tears that threatened to break out any moment. She bit her delicate pink lips nervously.

"Ron is doing well too. Like Harry he has joined the Auror training course." Bill was very gentle as he brought the rim of Hermione's mug to her trembling lips, "They are also playing part-time for the Puddlemere United, you know where Oliver Wood is playing. As expected, Puddlemere is rolling in galleons now for most of the spectators turn up only to watch Harry and Ron play."

"Are they studying at all or just fooling around with Quidditch and that training?" Hermione sipped the drink and asked, looking annoyed, "They are not going back to Hogwarts. They were never regular with their homeworks. I hope Harry takes his course seriously."

Draco shook his head, not in exasperation but in wonder. How deep should a friendship run to have one make that concerned remark about homework and school in that ill state! Honestly, if he were Hermione, he would never bother himself with such petty issues. But then again, he was not Hermione and was sure that he could never be one.

"I keep warning them, of course." Bill handed Hermione a piece of croissant from the tray and said, "Eat Hermione. You look so thin."

"I keep telling her that every day." Apolline interjected this time, "A pregnant woman her height and stature should be a hundred and thirty pounds and Jean was only a hundred pounds last time I checked her. Thirty pounds underweight! Can you believe that Bill? It's not just one or two pounds. It's thirty pounds!"

"I'm fine, aunt." Hermione declared, biting the croissant reluctantly. "And I am eating as much as I can."

"And it's pretty obvious that the plan isn't working on you." Bill said grimly, "Mother what did that Healer you are consulting for Hermione say about it?"

Draco understood that Apolline was keeping Bill and Fleur updated on Hermione.

"It's the Cruciatus." Apolline's face was dark and distressed, "Obstetric-Healer Lili Sauvageau is the best in entire France and we used to work together when I was an active midwife. I am consulting her for Jean and she said it is undoubtedly the Cruciatus. It's altering her normal course of pregnancy. Most women have huge appetite when they are pregnant. Their bodies automatically make them eat what the baby needs most to grow well. But Jean? She wrinkles her nose at whatever I give her: eggs, milk, beans and even chocolate."

"Is there any way her appetite can be improved?" Bill was behaving like Hermione's elder brother in every manner. "I am really worried about her."

In his words, Draco found his own thoughts voiced. Even though he knew the future where Hermione had Adrian safely and was fine, he felt couldn't help but feel concerned for her.

"Oh Bill, you don't know aunt Apolline." Hermione protested, "She gives me two eggs in the breakfast and forces me to drink two glasses of milk every day. I doubt even Hagrid could eat that much if he was pregnant." She smiled weakly, "Don't worry about me. I came this far with my baby, didn't I? I'll be fine. Now tell me more about them. Didn't Harry ask you why I left stealthily? Without informing them?"

"Of course, he did." Bill ran his hand over Hermione's hand and nodded. Draco found himself reflexively fisting his hands and relaxing them immediately. Bill was a gentleman and Hermione trusted him to the point of hugging him even after being raped. "He accused me and Fleur of not taking proper care of you." He said solemnly, "He was very angry, Hermione, very angry. Searched the entire cottage and the nearby village for you. Went to Heathrow and Gatwick. Even sent an Auror to King's Cross. They thought you were behaving odd before you left. Not being your usual self, you know. Kingsley even considered the possibility of an Imperius Curse that could have driven you into doing it. But I told them straight and bold, that if they didn't question it when you left your parents to help them, they shouldn't question it when you leave them to return to your parents. You just survived a terrible war and needed some respite away from everything and everyone. I also told them that you are a fully grown witch and have rights to take decisions that suited you. They couldn't judge you or blame me based on that. In the end, Harry accepted the reality reluctantly."

Silent tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks now and Draco expected her to press the point. What was Ron Weasley's reaction? Did he share the same view as Potter? But strangely, Hermione didn't pursue the topic.

"How's everyone at Hogwarts? Neville? Luna? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Charlie? George? Ginny? Percy? Hagrid? Professor McGonagall? Teddy?" She finished the drink in one go, gagged and asked.

Draco left his seat, crossed the small distance between them and knelt before her. "Slowly Hermione, slowly." He bade her gently, wishing with every fiber of his tainted soul that she was fine inside.

"Everyone is fine." Bill declared happily this time, "Mum and Dad have overcome the shock of Fred's death, at least they appear so but I am sure twice I caught mum sobbing in a corner while hanging the laundry. George is running their shop alone. Percy is helping him. He is also dating a witch by the name of Audrey. Teddy is doing just fine with his granny and Godfather, the legendary Harry Potter. Ginny, Neville and the Hufflepuffs are helping Professor Sprout to repair the destroyed greenhouses. Luna and Charlie are helping Hagrid with the games and birds. After they betraying Hogwarts to Voldemort, the Acromantulas have been banished from the Forbidden Forest forever. The Giants are under apprehension. Slughorn has asked for pay rise again. Typical. McGonagall and Flitwick, with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, are working day and night to have Hogwarts restored before it reopens this September. Most of the Slytherins, as we have heard it, are considering attending Durmstrang this term."

"Perfect place for those two faced bastards! That cold rotting prison in North." Fleur interrupted her husband, looking vengefully pleased, "I say that they are banished like those horrible spiders too. Especially that…" she stopped abruptly.

Draco sensed the parlour suddenly go very quiet. Gustave exchanged alarmed looks with Apolline. Gabrielle cleared her throat audibly. Alexis, very calm, took up the evening newspaper and opened it as if everything was fine.

"How is he?" It was Hermione's icy voice that cut the silence like a knife on butter.

It didn't require Draco to have two brains to understand who that 'he' was.

"Rumour has it that the Malfoy heir is getting married to a pureblood witch by the name of Astoria Greengrass, the youngest daughter of Ebenezer Greengrass, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Bill stated calmly. "By the way, Hermione, Professor McGonagall keeps talking about you, her most favorite student." His smile was back again. "She says she misses her Gryffindor princess, the little Transfiguration wonder-witch."

"Oh, Bill!" Hermione cried softly and returned the smile but there was no life in it. Draco didn't know how to feel or in fact, to feel anything at all. The way they had addressed him, talked about his marriage, and the manner in which Bill changed the topic was enough to point out the extreme detest they harboured for him and rightfully so. What had he done to not achieve it actually?

"And Professor Snape?" He heard her asking Bill. "When I left Britain they were holding back his funeral on the grounds that he was a traitor and Dumbledore's murderer. Did they allow him to be buried?"

"They did." Bill nodded, "Harry showed his memories to Kingsley and in the end, they held his funeral under the shade of a Beech tree at the edge of the lake. Harry especially chose that place for the funeral. It wasn't something grand, of course; with Snape's reputation, only the teachers and some of the students attended it. Neville was the one who did most of the arrangements. Spape was buried beside Harry's mother's grave in Godric's Hollow." Bill's features, Draco noted, were not displaying the usual distaste allotted for the Slytherins only and he wondered why. He had expected Snape to be the most hated Slytherins of all after, after Voldemort of course, but it wasn't that.

"Apparently, Snape was expecting to not last the Battle and he made his will beforehand." Bill continued, "All his books and possessions were donated to Hogwarts, its library and potions inventory. I must say, Hermione, I have never been more surprised when I learned the content of those memories. Harry treasures them as if it's is his wand. I tried to remember what he was doing the night that bloody…" he paused and seemed to decide on something else, "…let loose that Greyback on students and I received this." he ran a gentle finger over his scars, "Snape didn't attack a single student who were fighting for Hogwarts. He just blasted the Aurors out of his way as he took the real blood-traitor out."

Kneeling before Hermione, Draco hung his head in shame. If he considered everything, the list of his crimes was endless. Though he hadn't asked for Greyback's presence the night Dumbledore died, his sudden emergence had caused more panic than usual. Even the old headmaster had chided him softly for it, raising his conscience. What he didn't know was that he was however indirectly, responsible for what happened to Bill. It was Greyback's claws that adorned his kind and handsome face now.

"Bill, will you not give 'ermione, her gift?" It was Fleur's extra cheery exclaim that broke his stream of thoughts. She seemed determined to brighten the grim mood.

"Gift?" Hermione looked at Fleur, blinking in puzzlement. "What gift?"

"I am sorry, Hermione, I forgot." Bill said apologetically. He waved his wand at one of the trunks that have already been brought up. The lead opened and a large package zoomed out before it neatly landed on Hermione's lap.

She gave it an apprehensive glance, clearly undecided whether to open it or not.

Sensing it, Bill unwrapped the parcel and large scarlet banner with a roaring Gryffindor lion came out. Both Draco and Hermione were gaping at it, stunned, when Bill wrapped it around her shoulders like an oversized shawl.

"A Gryffindor lion for the real Gryffindor lioness." He said, giving her a salute. "We, who are present here and those who are not, are so proud of you, Hermione, so very proud."

Hermione's mouth was still open when she clutched the shawl tightly and broke into fresh tears. "Bill…I…" she tried to say something but stopped midsentence, overwhelmed.

"Hermione, I am sorry." A lone tear escaped Draco's eyes and he said, "I am sorry, Hermione, I am sorry. Forgive me, please, forgive me."

It was an excruciating agony that tried to suffocate and kill him, and he knew what it was: the extreme remorse he had felt after watching the second batch of memories. He was responsible for every single one of those tears Hermione had shed, he was responsible for every single sigh that had left her; he was responsible, he was responsible and only _he_ was responsible.

He wanted to wipe her tears and tell her that he was remorseful: truly. But before he could so much as extend his arms, the scene dissolved into nothingness and Hermione vanished.

Next he found himself standing in the Delacour gardens. In contrast to when he had first appeared there, it was daytime now. The sun was overhead, peeping through the cotton soft clouds. He looked around for Hermione and found her sitting on what appeared to be a beach chair, with her bare feet supported by two cushions and a third one behind her back. The Gryffindor shawl was covering her protruding bump and an open book was propped against it.

"How was the award ceremony, Fleur?" she asked the Veela sitting next to her. Draco who had his eyes only for Hermione noticed a heavy gold medal hanging from a miniature ribbon of French blue, red and white flag, from Fleur's neck.

"It was better than the British one." Fleur replied, "I hope you know that they gave me an award for bravery during the Second Wizarding War from Britain too. As if I did it for the awards. I did it because it was the right thing to do and I had Bill's support and love." She glanced fondly at her husband who was peeling some apples diligently, "I even said that in my speech. There are so many who died and never received any medals. There are others who did great sacrifices and were not awarded too." She took off the heavy gold medal and to Draco's surprise, placed around Hermione's neck, "Like you, Jean. I think no one but you deserve it."

"Oh no, Fleur!" Hermione smiled and took off the medal, placing it on Fleur's hand. "You definitely deserve that medal. I have my reward here." She placed a hand gently over her bump, "Everyday as my baby grows up inside me, I grow up too. I understand him better and I love him more." She sighed, "You see, Fleur, there is always some goodness in this world to fight for, to die for. Harry was goodness for all of us as we fought against Voldemort. I still remember the battle, even after we thought he was dead, not a single person would leave the fight. They'd fight or they'd die. Now that Voldemort is done for, this baby of mine is the goodness that makes me want to fight. I know many people, including you, wanted me to get rid of him. Even I considered doing it at first. But then I thought if the little innocent being could cling to his damaged mother, why couldn't the mother cling to him too?" she smiled tearfully. "My baby is the reason I fight, Fleur, and I have no resentments for the decisions that I made." She declared calmly. "You'll understand once you become a mother. It's such a wonderful feeling. The pain is what makes it more powerful."

Draco didn't know what he felt inside as he listened to Hermione. Was it remorse mixed with extreme tenderness? Was it a desire to turn the world upside down for her one true smile? Was it an intense need to take out his heart and lay it on her feet, to tell her that he couldn't possibly appreciate her more than that? What was it actually?

"I am sure the baby is going to have the most amazing mother on earth." Bill commented with a gentle smile, as he handed Hermione a plate full of apples with an air of silent command. She eyed them with great wary.

"First it was aunt and now you!" she sighed as Apolline, sitting just before Draco, snorted in disbelief. "Jean, you are underweight. Okay?" She reminded her.

"Fleur, what do you plan to do next?" Hermione shook her head in defeat and took a small bite from a piece of apple, "I mean with two medals of bravery and being an ex-Triwizard Champion, you can easily join the Auror training like Harry and Ron."

"I can but I won't." Fleur said, "I know it's strange but I enjoy being at home. Everyone, including Madame Maxime, expects me to do something grand, bring more glory for the country, school and family but I don't think I am ready for it now. Bill and I are planning to have our first baby next year and I just want to relax before that."

"Really?" Hermione seemed delighted with the news of more babies, "I hope it's a girl this time. Mine is a boy." She rubbed her bump gently. Draco smiled. He just loved the view.

"I thought woman preferred sons over daughters." Bill seemed taken aback. "We were six brothers and mum had Ginny when she thought she was going to have another son."

"I am sure she loves her more than six of you put together." Fleur said dismissively, "Honestly, 'ermione, they are so much alike and hated me with equal passion when I was staying at Bill's home to know them well. That brings me…" she tapped thoughtfully on her lips, "…have you thought about your looks for Beauxbatons? I mean you can't attend the school looking like this?" she referred to Hermione's brown curls, "Everyone will recognize you. After all, France and Britain aren't on two opposite Poles."

"I have given it a thought." Hermione finished her piece of apple under Apolline and Bill's combined hawk eyed scrutiny and reached for more. "You remember my Yule Ball look?"

"Your hair was straight?" Fleur asked. Draco didn't need reminding twice. The image of Hermione in her periwinkle blue dress robes and a knot at the end of her flowing smooth and straight hair was still vivid on his mind. Was she planning to attend Beauxbatons like that?

"Yes." Hermione nodded solemnly, "Even Harry couldn't recognize me and he stood beside us for like fifteen minutes until he finally realized that it was me, his best friend. I think I'll have that look of mine. I can't possibly use a Glamour Charm several times every day. Being pregnant, my magic is divided between my baby and me and the more I use the less he gets."

"I think it's a very good idea." Fleur said with an approving nod, "Don't worry, we Veelas are an expert when it comes to makeover. I am going to give you your one."

"Thanks." Hermione said and proceeded to reach for a glass of water that was placed on a tripod by her knee. But before she could so much as extend her arm, another hand lifted the glass and offered it to her.

Following it, Draco found that it was none other than Alexis Delacour.

"Merci." Hermione smiled gently at him and Draco felt his guts constrict painfully. Alexis left without another word and Draco followed him with his eyes only. The Junior Undersecretary was fixing and hanging a swing from one of the trees not very far from Hermione. Watching him work and glance at her direction occasionally as she discussed her new looks with Fleur, Draco was reminded of Hermione's words about Alexis that she said on her second therapy session in that forest.

"_He…Alexis…he is so different, mum. He never says a word but don't be fooled by his silence because he watches you most carefully. His love is so silent and yet so deep: like an ocean without waves. He speaks not through his lips but through his eyes. It is so amazing because I don't know how he does that. I just know that he is there, watching me, loving me, caring for me. There is this beautiful truth in his eyes that he'll never leave me. And his touch? They tell me that he'll catch me when I fall."_

Now for the first time, Draco understood what Hermione had meant by those words. Alexis never overbeared anyone with his presence as Draco usually did. He just stood by the one he loved and took care to have them silently. That was his way of showing his love for them.

Surely enough, when the swing was done and Alexis wiped his eyebrows on his sleeves, his sister left the seat with a glass of lemonade. He took it with a gentle kiss on top of her head and gestured her to sit on the freshly hung swing. As Fleur obeyed him silently, he slowly started to nudge the swing forward, sipping the cool drink. It was a deeply poignant scene: a brother slowly swinging his sister and Draco associated it with his feelings for Lillian.

He didn't know how long he watched them swing but looking down suddenly, he found Hermione watching Fleur and Alexis. She appeared sad and lost, her thoughts unknown to Draco.

He pondered on Audré's words. This memory wasn't like the previous ones he had seen. There was so much silence in it; silences that he suspected where Hermione's muffled cries and unspoken words.

The scene shifted and he found himself once again in the kitchen as Apolline busied herself on supper. Through the windows he could see that it was dark outside. His eyes immediately searched Hermione. Again, she wasn't there. Instead, Alexis was playing a game of chess with Bill as Gustave poured over an evening issue of _The Wizarding Herald_.

He wondered what was waiting for him now. Bill and Fleur's visit was a pretty good surprise. He wasn't expecting that. He knew somewhere in the next few memories Eva's ones would be present too. What would they be like? How was Beauxbatons actually? And how was Hermione's life there?"

"Quelle surprise!" it was Fleur's announcement that broke his stream of thoughts and looking at her, Draco's mouth fell open.

A pregnant woman was standing before the gaping Delacours, her hands lightly fisted on her sides as everyone examined her from head to toe. Draco knew it was Hermione but there was nothing Hermione about her. She looked completely changed.

Her signature unruly bushy brown hair was replaced with a shoulder length and short silky brown one. A small shaft of bangs was covering her forehead. What made her completely unrecognizable was the eyes and Draco, noticing their colours, groaned internally.

"Not again, Hermione!" he cried out loud, "I love your real eyes!"

The said eyes were light hazel this time, instead of dark chocolate brown. As everyone watched, Hermione took out a pair of spectacles and put them on, hiding her eyes behind the thick glass and frame.

"Merlin!"

"Nostradamus!"

"Circe!"

As if three different exclamations were not enough, Apolline added a fourth one:

"Dumbledore!"

"So what do you think about it?" Hermione asked everyone in the kitchen, glancing at them both timid and cautiously. "Do I look like Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione Granger? Who's she?" Gustave blinked in amazement and leaving his seat by the window, he patted his daughter, the beaming Veela. "Well done with Jean Granger, Fleur, ma fifille!"

"Merci, papa!" Fleur smiled sweetly, "'ermione agreed to shorten her hair a bit and we had _Sleekeazy's New and Improved Hair Serum_ applied to it. It is better than the one she used for the Ball. Long lasting and zero hassle." She informed the admiring audience minus Draco who was extremely sullen.

"You completely ruined her look! That hair! It was her special feature! As unruly as the owner!" he said distastefully. "Care to explain how you destroyed those beautiful eyes?"

That explanation followed soon too. It was by the grace of a Japanese Beauty product named _Iro Eye Drops_ that could change the eye colour with just drop that Hermione's eyes were hazel. It seemed that some of Fleur's Veela cousins had given her an entire box of beauty products on the occasion of her wedding which she was passing on to Hermione now.

"I don't think anyone would be able to identify her as Hermione Granger." Bill said and walking over to them, he took out what looked like a folded piece of newspaper cutting. "Have a look."He handed it to Hermione who read the headline and smacked her lips in distaste.

"What is it?" Apolline asked from her place by the stove.

"A special report by the _Daily Prophet_ special reporter _Rita Skeeter_ who claims that Hermione Granger left England over her rows with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on distribution of Prize money for finishing off Voldemort." Hermione replied, crushing the piece into a ball and throwing it in the fire, "She claimed that I wanted bigger share of money because I made the _plans_."

"At least she admitted that you have the brains to _make_ the plans." Bill offered with a gentle and encouraging smile. Draco agreed. Hermione did have twice the amount of brain both Potter and Weasley put together.

"Never you mind, dear," Gustave ushered Hermione to a seat and handed her a glass of orange juice, "Drink."

Helpless, Hermione looked at Bill for support who betrayed her and nodded, asking silently to finish the juice.

"At this rate, I am soon going to burst." Hermione sighed and took a small sip.

"If _not_ this rate, my dear mother-to-be, you'll be forty pound underweight." Apolline interjected from stirring the soup on the stove. "By the way, Jean, tomorrow we have an appointment with Madame Maxime." Draco noticed how she exchanged a worried glance with Gustave and immediately masked it under a charming smile. "It's nothing. We are just going to talk to her about your physical condition, the Cruciatus and ensure that you receive proper medical care should you ever, Nostradamus forbid, fall ill there." She replied to Hermione's slightly frowned look.

Draco, however, suspected there were other motives to it because as soon as her headmistress was mentioned Fleur's face fell and she forgot to add sugar in her coffee before drinking it. As the scene shifted again, he found himself in another familiar place: Madame Maxime's office at Beauxbatons. The day outside the ceiling high windows was brilliantly bright with a dazzling sun overlooking the waterfalls Audré had mentioned. Their sound was like low hum of bees, present but not overwhelming.

He looked around and noticed the said Madame occupying her seat at the head of her gigantic desk. The others sitting around her were respectively the Healer Lili Sauvageau, Apolline, Fleur and another elderly woman with very calm and sensible features. As Draco watched them, he felt a palpable low tension between the ladies; something was not right. They were too quiet for a crowd of five women.

"Tell me, Fleur," Maxime carefully joined the tip of her ring adorned fingers and rested her broad but elegant chin on it, fixing her gaze on the young Veela. She always had an air of gteat elegance about her. "What is your view on pregnancy and marriage?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. What did Maxime mean by suddenly asking Fleur's view on pregnancy and marriage? Fleur was married and not pregnant.

"_My_ view on pregnancy and marriage?" Fleur repeated, as puzzled as Draco was. She looked at her mother for support. They communicated silently through eyes and Apolline nodded solemnly, asking her to proceed.

Somewhat reassured, she sat straight and replied in a confident voice.

"I am afraid Madame that my view on pregnancy and marriage may not match your or a few people's presumptions about us, the Veelas, on that matter. Most people, even my mother-in-law, used to think that we are after handsome blokes rather than good men. It certainly is not the case. You have seen my father. He is not handsome but he is a very kind and sensible man. So is my husband, Bill Weasley and you saw him at the award ceremony too." She paused and cleared her throat. Draco suspected she referred to the ugly gashes on his once handsome face.

"Contrary to popular notion about Veelas, Madame, I, Fleur Delacour, would wait to have my babies until I am married." Fleur continued, "There are several reasons behind it. I am not against single parents but I don't want my baby to grow up without his or her father. Firstly, because I think that if that man was _man_ enough to inoculate me with his sperm he should be _man_ enough to take the responsibility and help me raise our child." She held an index finger, dictating her rules, "Secondly, since I am a Veela, I have quite a bit of knowledge about men's taste in opposite sex. Regrettably, most men prefer to have a _young_ and _dumb_ but _good looking_ partner rather than a plain but _intelligent_ one. They also are more interested in short term sexual pleasures than long term relationships. I, certainly am not a fool to fall prey to their thirst for lust. I am not going be seriously involved with a man until I am absolutely sure that he's interested in me and not my beauty and youth."

"How can you differentiate it?" Maxime it seemed was rather troubled than satisfied with Fleur's answer. "You are a quarter Veela. Men are bound to get attracted to you." she said reasonably.

Her pupil apparently understood the unspoken question. "For Veelas, Madame, their true mates are those who are _not_ influenced or charmed by them. My mother can still charm any man she likes but my father. I can still charm any man of my choice except Bill. Our powers don't work on them and therefore according to the Veela rules, they are our true mates."

Feeling rather impatient, Draco was wondering why this memory was included by Audré. He was not interested in Veela's mode of choosing their partners. He was waiting for the real conversation about Hermione to commence.

"If I take your words into account Fleur, I believe we are going to have some problems with Jean Granger." Finally Maxime seemed to address the main issue at hand and Draco, pacing around the office stopped. "Like you, most Beauxbatons teachers don't prefer to have a unmarried pregnant pupil, let alone one who has neither the baby's father or his family to support her." Biting his lips, Draco hung to her every word, realizing the motive behind her earlier questions. "I must admit that I was pretty surprised when you sent her to me with that letter. Apolline was here when Jean came here on June. When I asked her about the baby, she flared up, said that she'd never leave her baby even though there was no real obligation on her to keep it. I had to admire her courage and free spirit but it is also foolish, in my opinion. She can have a better life without that baby and yet she's choosing a difficult path both for her and her baby."

Draco wanted to snap on her face and tell her to shut up; Adrian was his parents' life. Without him, both Hermione and he were incomplete.

"But Madame, 'ermione loves that baby. It's _her_ baby." It was Fleur who protested on his stead.

"She said the same things to me too. That it was her baby." Maxime replied solemnly, "But a baby without a visible father, as you yourself stated Fleur, is not a very good and appreciated concept in our Wizarding Society which is still patriarchal and traditional. We are not Muggles. Our ways of lives are very different."

"You mean the words of hopes that I gave 'ermione was wrong?" Fleur cried. "That she'll be stigmatized and punished for someone else's crime?"

"Not completely." Maxime replied evenly, displaying great patience on handling the sensitive matter, "Listen Fleur, I just want to you to make it clear to her that she may not find Beauxbatons as charming as she had thought it is. Most of our teachers are followers of traditional Wizarding beliefs. While they may not insult Jean openly, they may be cold to her. The same goes with the students too. They may not be as friendly as she is expecting them."

"Frankly, Madame, Jean is not expecting anything from anyone." It was Apolline who replied this time. Looking at her, Draco recognized that expression very well. The half Veela was not going to take a single insulting remark on Hermione, lying down. "I have seen her struggles for last two months and if I am not wrong, she has no expectations from anyone at all." She said firmly, "It's sad but true that she has lost her faith on general people." She sighed, "But somehow she still believes in goodness and humanity."

"That's very good." Maxime said, looking pretty relieved now, "I have talked to the teachers and informed them about a pregnant pupil who will be attending Beauxbatons this year. Most of them told me that they have no problem as long as her performance in the classroom is good. But there are some who were against her admittance. Especially the Ancient Runes teacher. To them, I lied that Jean Granger is Fleur Delacour's cousin and her fiancé died in the war. Except for us, these five people here, no one knows it was a case of assault. Dame Peronélle," she waved at the last woman whom Draco didn't recall seeing before, "…is Jean's Maison Head. She is one of those few and fortunate ones whom I trust with my life. I told her the truth about Jean and she has agreed to help us."

"Merci, Dame." Fleur looked immensely grateful as she smiled at her. "Madame, I knew I can trust you. 'ermione came to us with great hopes. We, the Delacours and my husband, Bill will be happy to help her in any possible means."

Maxime waved aside Fleur's words with a kind smile of her own. "Peronélle." she turned her head to the Dame, "You have heard everything from Healer Sauvageau. Do you think you can manage it if Jean suffers any Cruciatus attacks here?"

Dame nodded thoughtfully. "I think I can. I am trained in basic Healing course. The hospital matron is an ex- Healer. Besides, Madame Sauvageau has told me to Floo her if the situation go out of control. But I sincerely hope that such a situation never comes."

"Madame, Jean's health is delicate but her baby is doing very well." Sauvageau added with a solemn expression, "It seems that her baby is feeling his mother's struggles to have him and clinging to her with all the little life he has. That's a miracle in itself." She smiled.

Draco, listening to the ongoing conversation silently, smiled hopefully too. He was extremely thankful to have his son. That little boy, Adrian gave his father the will to live and his mother, the strength fight the destiny.

"That leaves one last topic." Maxime said with an air of finality, "Jean's roommate. I am sure you all have assumed it that no one would like to share a room with an unmarried pregnant woman."

Everyone nodded, even Draco who was wondering how Eva became Hermione's roommate.

"Don't worry about that, Maxime." Dame assured the Beauxbatons headmistress gently, "I have a very good candidate in mind. She and her twin brother would be completing their final year with Granger. I think they'll be just fine for her."

"Peronélle, are you thinking that I am thinking that you are thinking?" Maxime arched an eyebrow, a small smile adorning her lips.

Dame nodded. "The Bellamys." She declared. "They are my nephew and niece."

Draco's mouth fell open. The Bellamys are Dame's family?

"Are you going to tell them the truth behind 'ermione's pregnancy?" Fleur asked the question that was spinning in Draco's head.

"I see no reason to bother them with it." Dame replied serenely, "Being assaulted is not a crime, Delacour. It's the assaulter who should be punished and not the victim. I have complete faith on Eva."

"But her brother?" Apolline asked, looking skeptic. "I mean, after that incident Jean is not comfortable with men except perhaps Bill, Gustave and Alexis and even they approach her very cautiously."

"Madame Delacour, I am aware of PTSD." Dame assured Apolline. "I know that the victims mostly relive their traumatic pasts every day. Despite it, I'll choose Edmound Bellamy, Eva's brother, to Jean's companion. He is a bit ecstatic but a very simple guy." She glanced at Maxime who was smiling for some strange reason, and even blushed slightly."He is a miniature of a special British friend of Olympe. Edmound can't even hurt a fly let alone a woman. I am sure that they'll take good care of Jean Granger."

Draco didn't have enough time to express his gratitude towards that wise Dame for taking care of Hermione when the memories shifted again. He was standing in a room he had been many times, under Disillusionment Charm: Hermione and Adrian's suite in the Eastern wing of the Delacour Residence. Contrast to the previous daytime memory, the lights were on here and the depth of darkness through one of the windows told him it was evening.

As if his second nature while watching the memories, Draco's first job upon landing any memory was locating Hermione in it. This time he found her sitting on the same windowsill he used to occupy while stealthily watching Adrian play and run. She was still on her Jean Granger looks minus the spectacles and holding a mug of the same yogurt drink with the same extremely reluctance.

Contended with his observation, his eyes next shifted to the floor. It was littered with stacks of books, parchments, quills and ink bottles. His gaze followed up. The small bed was almost entirely covered with Beauxbatons uniforms, toiletries items, a large chest full of what looked like hair straightening and eye colour changing serum. Two women, Apolline and Fleur were folding the clothes carefully and placing them inside a large trunk with initials of 'J. G.' on it. Recognizing the Hogwarts trunks and his own mode of placing his name initial, 'D. M.', Draco deciphered that the J stood for Jean while the G was Granger.

So this was the night before leaving for Beauxbatons and Fleur and Apolline were helping Hermione pack her trunk.

"Aunt, please let me help you!" Hermione pleaded from her place on the windowsill, looking very embarrassed, "I always do my things. I don't feel good when others do my work for me."

"Merci, dear." Apolline said airily, as she neatly folded a pink and black shirt before tucking it inside the half filled trunk, "If you really want to help your aunt, do me this kindness of finishing that yogurt drink. I have noticed how you have taken more than half an hour only to finish a quarter of that glass."

Hermione looked down at the glass and gulped audibly. It seemed she was close to tears now. Somehow her innocence made Draco laugh. Hermione looked so cute when she complained about eating. He noticed a small unoccupied area of windowsill beside her and settled there. He couldn't sit beside her on the real life but he could do so in the memories.

"Oh maman, do you see? 'ermione is tired of eating! She doesn't have the required appetite." Fleur said matter-of-factly to her mother. She was examining her old uniforms which have been loosened sufficiently enough to accommodate Hermione's bump with ease. "Maman, how did you do that?" she asked Apolline, visibly impressed.

"That's a _Detectable_ Extension Charm." The elder Veela replied casually, "It is used mostly by pregnant witches to make them comfortable in their old clothes."

"'ermione, maman told me how you sold that locket to buy the school supplies and everything." Fleur started folding her old uniform skirt with great care and said, "It was your mother's last keepsake and the news broke my heart."

"It's alright." Hermione said with a weak smile which suggested otherwise. Draco felt a surge of extreme satisfaction. He had Hermione's locket now and was planning to return it to her very soon. He would love see her put it on and smile like she did when they were young and carefree.

"I hope you are not angry with me." Fleur enquired cautiously, scrutinizing Hermione's features with care. "I told you everything that Madame Maxime told me to. Our teachers and students are not bad, 'ermione. Maybe it's not like Hogwarts but Beauxbatons is still a great place. Did you see the waterfalls and the gardens? Aren't they just beautiful?"

"They are." Hermione, it seemed was losing herself into some other thoughts as she nodded.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Apolline asked this time, "Are you worried that your new school may not be up to your expectations?"

"No, aunt." Hermione tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably. Her features plainly stated that she was sad. Draco wondered what it was. So far, everything has turned out pretty well. Madame Maxime had everything in Beauxbatons under control and Dame Peronélle has arranged Hermione her new roommate.

"Papa told me about aunt Margot." Fleur said with an extra-bright smile. It seemed she was eager to start any conversation that would light Hermione's mood up. "Served her well. I know my papa very well, 'ermione. He is very rarely that angry. Even maman is careful with him when he is furious about something and you know maman, she is the dominant between the two."

Hermione nodded silently this time, her eyes fixed on the initials J and G.

"Margot is an excellent example of social stereotypical beliefs we, Veelas, face." Fleur went on, determined to have Hermione join them, "When maman and papa got married she was vehemently against it on the grounds that maman was a half Veela and therefore not expected to be a good wife. Like her, most people think that Veelas are born to charm handsome men and dance before them in the Quidditch World Cup; that they can never be good women, good daughters or good wives. Utter rubbish." She snorted in distaste, "I believe you are familiar the definition of a 'good' wife, 'ermione: the one who obeys without questioning or complaining."

Hermione nodded again, her stare still fixed on the name initials. Draco wondered what was troubling her inside.

"Even Bill's mother and sister used to think so." Fleur continued, handing the folded skirt to Apolline and reaching for the full sleeve shirt, "That I was after Bill because he was _handsome_. Nonsense. I love him because he respects me and is not after my beauty." She said dismissively, "I know many people might take you as a foolish girl for being pregnant out of wedlock, for not using a contraception charm when staying with your _alleged love_r or maybe even someone worse than that." her features were serious this time, "I just want you to know that they are the same social stereotypical stigmas Veelas encounter and to not let your spirits down. We know what you really are. You know what you really are. The end." She handed the newly folded shirt to Apolline dismissively.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. There was something in her demeanor that Draco was certain it wasn't altogether a reaction to Fleur's words.

"Fleur, if you are internally blaming yourself that you made me to come here instead of going Australia to my parents or that you gave me false hopes about Beauxbatons or left any grand impression that French Wizarding society is anyway better than the British one, then you are blaming yourself wrongfully." She said, taking a small sip from the neglected drink at last, "I am not an impulsive person. I knew it very well what I was up to when I decided to come here. It was not your words that made me do it." She shook her head. "I had other reasons."

Draco leaned forward and gave Hermione's profile a very intense gaze. He remembered Audré's word about the memories being different this time. They were more silent than usual. Was there something else he was overlooking?

"You'll understand it when I tell you a bit more about my family." Hermione still had the lost look on her face.

"Maman told me all about your family, 'ermione." Fleur supplied with a gentle smile, "You are a descendent of the great François de Créquy."

"Ah! Shut up!" Draco snapped in annoyance that Fleur was interrupting Hermione's open internal monologue. He was eager to learn more about her and since she wouldn't tell him about her in real life, the memories might help greatly.

Hermione sighed again. "I never told anyone, even to Harry or Ron, my two best friends more about me or my other family members when we were at Hogwarts. They just knew that I lived in London and my parents were dentists. That's all. They don't know that one of my grandmothers is alive and well. She is the one I am named after: _Hermione_ Leeds Granger. Her middle name is Sarah. I called her grandma Sarah. Among my four grandparents she is the one I still have. I even have an aunt, my dad's sister. She is Catherine Granger Worsley. They all live in England."

Merlin! Draco yelped as joy and surprise erupted inside his chest like a sleeping volcano suddenly coming to life. Hermione's had other relatives and they were alive! What's more, they lived in England and not in Australia! He slapped himself mentally for not considering the possibility. His own maternal and paternal grandfathers had died when he was two and sixteen respectively. Why didn't it occur to him that Hermione might have other family members too? After all, she is not Chinese.

"Nostradamus, Jean!" Apolline cried, looking stunned. "Why didn't tell us about them before? Your grandma and aunt? Can we bring them here?"

Draco was thinking on the same lines as Apolline.

Hermione's face fell, if possible, even more. "No. I wiped their memory of me."

"No!" both Draco and Fleur cried in unison; Draco in exasperation and Fleur in evident agony. "Why 'ermione? Why?" Fleur was gaping like a fish.

"Why not?" Hermione asked back, "It was war time, Fleur and like every Muggleborn who was a Wizarding citizen, I too, had a Ministry record. They knew where I lived. Number nineteen Heathgate Church road, Hampstead Garden Suburb, London. They knew my parents' names and job. Thomas and Adeline Granger. Dentists. We have lived in that neighbourhood since I was born. It is a quiet suburb, Fleur, everyone knew each other. We had Muggle neighbours who knew that I was attending a girl's boarding school in Scotland. What do you think would happen if I just wiped my parents' memories and my grandma or aunt turned up at their door steps one fine morning, looking for Thomas and Adeline only to find a very confused Monica and Wendell?"

Draco was hanging to Hermione's every word with undivided attention.

"I had no choice but to wipe their memories of me too!" Hermione cried, silently asking everyone to understand her situation, "I never told this to Harry or Ron. Harry was already planning to leave for the Horcrux hunt without me after Ron told him about my parents. Had I told him about my other relatives, he surely would have left me at the Burrow."

Fleur clapped over her open mouth, her blue eyes round in shock. Apolline was giving Hermione the most grievous of looks. But Draco was simply crippled under the burden of truth and extent of sacrifice this wonderful witch had done for her friends and now for the baby she loved. The suffocating feeling of guilt and remorse was back again.

"But that is beside the point." she said calmly, "I did what I had to do. My parents, grandma, and aunt. Their safety was the most important thing for me then, just like my baby's safety is the most important thing for me now." she gently caressed her bump, "My Grandma Sarah lives not very far from my old home in Hampstead. In Arden Street. Before I wiped my parents' memories of me, I emptied my room and the house of everything that might indicate that they ever had a daughter. Monica and Wendell Wilkies were childless, you know. It would look suspicious if they found a room on the first floor landing that contained belongings of a seventeen year old girl. So I wiped the photos where I was with them and removed the others that I couldn't bear to part with. I put them inside a bag with Undetectable Extension Charm and wiped their memories as they sat, drank tea and watched a documentary on Australia. Then I left home and went straight to me grandmas. It was Sunday. My aunt Cathy usually drops by my grandma on Sundays to have tea. She was there when I visited them. I wiped their memories of me too, put them on an enchanted sleep and hid the bag in a cellar under the stairs, where I knew no one would look for them. I had an undecided future lying before me, Fleur. Anything could happen during the Horcrux hunt. I couldn't take risks based on my emotions for them." She shook her head, "And I was right. Look what happened to me!" she sighed, her hand still on her bump, "Now I think they are better off without me."

The silence in the room was so dense that Draco thought it would hit him if he moved his limbs. What should he call this? Ingenious scheme? Brilliant idea? Careful planning? Excellent predictions? Or plain and raw sacrifice? But regardless of what it was, the end truth remained always the same: Hermione couldn't go back to his family and friends because he has assaulted her. It was not the shame; it was the sacrifice for her baby.

"You already know that my one of Grandmas, my mum's mother was a French noble woman." Hermione drank from the glass and cleared her throat. It seemed that she was thirsty from continuous talking. Neither Apolline nor Fleur moved a muscle.

"Jean Créquy, my grandma, was very young when her family perished at the World War two. She was only fifteen. Her family was in the French army. They died and she became an orphan. Grandpa was a friend of Grandma's elder brother when they were fighting against the Germans. Somehow, grandpa met grandma and they fell in love with each other. When grandma's family home was bombed by the German planes and everyone in it died, grandpa decided to take her to England and marry her there."

"Like my grandma Jean, my grandpa, Joseph Hastings, was from a very noble family. They are called the Earl of Huntingdon. When the war broke out, every able bodied man from age nineteen to fifty was asked to join the Royal Army. My grandpa was the sixteenth Earl in line when he came here to fight. He met Grandma Jean and after she was left an orphan, he took her to England with the promise of love and respect of marriage."

"He introduced her to his family and expressed his desire to marry her. But they objected to it. They said that my grandpa was going to be an Earl and it would be unwise for him to marry a poor French orphan. My grandpa tried his best to persuade them, told them that my grandma was from a very noble family and the union would be good. But they wouldn't listen. In the end, grandpa left his title and inheritance for his love of grandma. They got married and went to live in Somerset. It's a beautiful country side in the southwestern England. They built a cottage there and my mum was born a few years later."

There was a strangely sad glow on Hermione's face now; as if she was not in her room but in a past she talked about so passionately.

"I have been to that cottage many times. 'Holly pond cottage' was its name. The outer wall…" she moved her hand through the plain air, as if touching the invisible wall, "…was made of Somerset limestone. Every single one of those stones was laid by my grandfather as he built a home for his beloved wife." her voice was slightly broken, "It was a little heaven. A paradise for a woman who had lost everything in the war. It was then that I started dreaming to have a cottage like that of my own when I have my family. A cottage like my grandma Jean had. Holly Pond Cottage."

As if someone has splashed Draco with ice cold water, he woke up from the deep trance he was in. Hermione was explicitly telling him how she wanted her home to be! Just the thing he wanted!

"It had three bedrooms." She was completely lost in another realm, "There was a pond in the backward. It was full of gold fishes. My grandma loved gardening so they had a small garden too. It was a modest life, a plain life, a hard life. My grandpa was ill from the injuries he had received at the war so my grandma wouldn't let him work full time. She used to teach French in a local school and give piano lessons to kids. It is she who taught me how to play piano. I started my lessons when I was only five."

To Draco, who was falling asleep every night with Hermione's enchanting piano music coming through his radio, that solved the mystery as to how she sounded so effortlessly professional with that particular instrument. This witch was not only intelligent, brave and loving; she also came from a family who had better values than all the Sacred Twenty Eight Pureblood families put together. And yet unlike the Malfoys, she was so humble and down to earth!

"Jean!" Apolline exclaimed as if she has suddenly discovered the thirteenth use of Dragon Blood, "_Jean_ Créquy and…and _Jean_ Granger…Nostradamus!"

Distracted, Draco looked at Hermione but she was smiling for the first time since he landed on that memory. It was a warm one and despite the strange mixture of positive and negative emotions he felt inside, he couldn't help but smile too.

"What is it maman?" Fleur, it seemed was too shocked to be shocked more. She turned to Hermione next, "What is it 'ermione?"

"Do you know what is Jean's new job from September?" Apolline asked her perplexed daughter, who shook her head, "She is going to be an English and piano tutor."

As the revelation hit Draco, he laughed out loud. What a wonderfully reciprocal connection! _Jean_ Créquy in _England_ was a _French_ and _piano_ tutor! _Jean_ Granger in _France_ was going to be an _English_ and _Piano_ tutor!

"Now you see, Fleur, I didn't come to France because I thought life would be a bed of roses here." He heard Hermione say. She finally seemed to have gained some interest in the yogurt drink for she finished it in one go and burped slightly, "In fact, life is never supposed to turn out fruitful without any sort of struggles. Those who say otherwise are either Malfoys or kidding themselves."

Her words brought forth Audré's question to Draco. What would he learn from this new memory? He understood it now, even though the memory wasn't fully over. It was clear to him as daylight.

Hermione Jean Granger was a woman who never complained about life or what it brought upon her. From leaving behind her country and friends to working in an underpaid job to selling her mother's locket, buying second hand books, opting old uniforms, or deciding to work as an English and piano tutor in a foreign country, this woman has never complained. Ever. In contrast, Draco Malfoy, with everything under his command, his money, his family influence had spent almost ninety nine percent of the time whining and complaining loudly about it. Also, Hermione was never afraid to fight for what she believed was good. Draco wouldn't fight if there was no gain for him in it. Hermione worked to excel. Draco worked to earn and prove himself. Wasn't that enough to point out how extremely opposite they were?

As the realization and raw truth landed upon Draco, he decided to leave the memories for a while to calm the inner turmoil he felt. He needed to clear his head, to think, to identify the key points of this memory and if possible, understand what he could do to repair the damage he had done.

**_To be continued in the next chapter…_**


	82. Chapter 82

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26, SereniteRose, and dragonjun for their reviews on last chapters. Thanks everyone for the favourites and follows.**_

_***** I am well aware that this memory chapter is slow but since there are quite a good few ones, I have to take great care while writing them. TPA is my life's work. I may not be able to write something as this ever again and thus, this caution and slowness.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_*****Every single name, place, food and fact written in this chapter was carefully considered after checking map, geography, location, articles and addresses. Beauxbatons Express is based on Venice-Simpleton Orient Express. And it does take almost eight plus hours to reach Toulouse which is why the journey is mostly made at night.**_

_**Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like.**_

_**This chapter is rated M, as always.**_

_**The link to TPA Pinterest page is on my profile page. Some of the things mentioned here can be found there.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 82: Grape of Wrath (Part4/3)**

Despite spending a night in the werewolf facility, almost frozen to death, Draco doused his face and hair with ice cold water several times. He needed to clear the fog that hung low over his thoughts.

Clutching the sides of the basin, he looked up at the mirror. The man who stared back him appeared haunted like the sixteen year old Draco having an internal torment in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had dark circles under the eyes, and looked thinner. Draco turned his head sideways. The bandage has been removed and a thin pink scar the shape of a scythe was clearly visible.

He focused his stare at the man's eyes next. They were trademark Malfoy grey but not the trademark Malfoy cold. He identified some new emotions there: generous amount of thoughtfulness, liberal dose of sorrow and a deep shade of remorse. Was Audré right then? Has he never truly felt remorse?

Leaving the basin, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes still fixed at the image in the mirror. He remembered once smashing that mirror in agony and letting himself bleed freely when Audré came in and healed his wounds. But they were the superficial ones he had, not the deep ones he received the day he assaulted Hermione.

Draco shook his head in distress. Why did he ever do that? Assault a woman? He had been asking himself that one question over and over again and receiving the same answer: he was angry because she attacked his mother. He was under the possession of his inner monster. The extreme wrath wasn't really his; it was the monster's who controlled him when he was emotionally vulnerable.

But what now? The burden of that taint was getting heavier with each day that passed; with each moment that he felt the true extent of Hermione's hatred and realized the full implication of his crime. He was responsible for what happened to her and she paid for it physically, mentally, spiritually and beyond.

Draco closed his eyes in agony. If it was hurting the assaulter this much he couldn't imagine how extremely damaged Hermione was behind the smile of normalcy she put on every day! That day in the dungeons, he had not only breached her virginity, he had crossed all limits in hurting her and left her to deal with completely alone. It might have an act of vengeance or anger for him but for her it was a self imposed exile, thousands of sacrifice, endless hours of mental and physical trauma, countless nightmares and a baby that she grew to love only have him almost taken from her if not married to the rapist. Could life be more unfair? And here he was complaining his losses? His lack of a proper family and a son who didn't address him as a father? What had he done actually to attain that position in their eyes? What had he done? As a husband? As a father? As a man? As a human being?

Draco sighed and replayed the memories inside his head once again. He had been so wrong about so many things. Bill Weasley, the eldest son of the same Arthur Weasley his father loved to ridicule for his shabby state, certainly was not detestable just for his affiliation with that impoverished family. He was a kind and sensible man, a good choice for Adrian's godfather. Draco supported it whole heartedly.

He had been wrong about Alexis too. That man was anything but conceited. Previously, Draco used to think that he had charmed Hermione with his know-it-all superiority. He was wrong. Alexis had charmed Hermione only by his observant nature and silent and selfless caring habit. If anyone was self-centered here, it was him, the esteemed Draco Malfoy.

But the most important part of the memories was the wealth of information it contained about Hermione and her uncharacteristic silence interspersed between the casual conversations. No one had to tell Draco but he knew, he felt it in his heart that she was holding something back, hiding them behind her sighs and silent stream of tears.

With one last look at his demented reflection, Draco stood up and left the bathroom. The last of the afternoon sun was glowing in the mid-November sky. A strange amber light was pouring into his bedroom. The Pensieve was still there where he had left it, on his table. Beside it were his leather-bound diary, quill and drawing instruments. Draco sat on his chair but instead of reaching for the Pensieve, he opened the diary. He felt that he needed to note down the things he had found and realized down in those memories.

On the first page he wrote down his observations on Bill Weasley and Alexis Delacour. They were Hermione's confidants. On the next he wrote down the few important facts he had gather about her: her old home address which was at number nineteen Heathgate Church road, Hampstead garden suburb, London. He paused and looked up, trying to visualize how the home might have looked like. She had once said that it had a front garden with daisy and a swing that his father had made. But she never mentioned how many storied was it or how many rooms it had.

Draco pursed his lips and started writing again. According to Hermione, her room was on the first floor landing of that house. How was it like? What did it have? Bed? Bookcase? Table and chair? Vanity? His own at the Malfoy Manor was not a room but a suite with separate library, men's dressing room, and a walk-in-closet. He was never an avid reader as Hermione was but Lucius had said that every aristocratic male have their own private libraries to display the richness of their knowledge and taste. Looking back now, Draco wondered if it was a cheap trick. Knowledge certainly couldn't be bought.

There was another interesting thing he had learnt. Hermione said she hid all her belongings into a bag with Undetectable Extension Charm and hid it under a staircase in her grandma's home. Also the said home was not very far from Hermione's old home and in a place called Arden Street. Draco winced impatiently. If he only had a Muggle map of London? He could surely find out where Hermione's home was. And that grandma she had reminisced? Was her she still alive? Was the bag still there? What did it contain? Old photos? Books? What was there that Hermione couldn't bear to part with and couldn't destroy either? What about her aunt Cathy? Did she have a family too? What happened to them when Hermione left England? And that cottage at Somerset? Holly Pond Cottage it was called. Was it still there? Apart from three bedrooms and a limestone outer wall, what else was in it?

Draco bit his lips in dispair and finished his writing with a lot of unanswered questions. He was dead interested to find more about Hermione Granger's early life in England. But how? She wasn't going to tell him about it, that much was clear from their last normal conversation during the Sunday Roast.

He closed the diary and drew the Pensieve closer this time. If there was any way he could know more about her, it was those memories. They were proving to be invaluable. With a deep breath, he plunged into its silvery depth, determined to find more about Hermione.

Everything was just as he had left it half an hour ago. The Delacours were packing Hermione's trunk for Beauxbatons as she watched them from her seat on the windowsill. As soon as Draco landed there, a knock on the door made the ladies turn their heads.

"May we come in?" Bill and Alexis were standing on the threshold, asking for the ladies' permission in unison. Both were on their casual attires and Draco took care to note how plain and simple Alexis's were. He looked down at his own. They were pretty expensive compared to his.

Hermione nodded, rearranging her robe over the bump, as a clear but subtle sign to have it modestly covered. Draco had noticed her doing it more often than usual now. It seemed that she still wasn't very comfortable with men or anyone looking at her baby bump and felt immensely secured to have it covered from their prying eyes. He remembered Apolline's words about Hermione's loss of faith on men in general and the caution Gustave, Alexis and Bill applied when approaching her. There were also Dame Peronélle's wise words about post trauma patients virtually reliving their horrific past experiences every day. That explained a lot to him. The assault had not only created a deep-seated fear on Hermione's mind, but also by doing so, Draco had been successful in making her, a Gryffindor lioness, however subtly, to display her fear and distrust for men.

"I made something for you." Bill said with a kind smile as he walked in, carrying a dinner plate covered by a cloche. Draco was both surprised and suspicious. Men he knew couldn't be trusted with cooking. He remembered once making some salad for Astoria which she had gulped down only to not break her precious husband's heart. He sighed and turned his attention to Alexis next as he handed a large package to his mother.

"I bought everything you asked me to." he whispered into her ears and left with a tiny nod of acknowledgement at Hermione's direction. Draco noticed how his eyes lingered for a fraction of a second on her bump and the empty glass beside her. Focusing on Apolline again, he saw her taking out a box of common potion ingredients and strangely, two large packages of dried fruits, nuts, candied apricots and sugar plums.

"Here, Jean." she waved one of the packets at Hermione and drew her attention, leaving the potion ingredients on the bed. "I want you to take a handful of these with the breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded with a defeated sigh, "But aunt, I don't remember giving you any money to buy me those." She said abruptly.

"What money?" Bill asked once he settled down on the same spot as Draco had beside Hermione.

"Money, you know, galleons." Hermione replied curtly, seemingly eager to have the topic bypassed. "I gave aunt some money to buy me the potion ingredients."

"Why should you _give_ maman money to _buy_ potion ingredients?" Fleur joined her husband, astonished. "The Delacours have one of the oldest and largest apothecaries in entire France and you live with us, 'ermione."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't wish to buy something from your apothecary." Hermione retorted defensively, "Try to understand, Fleur, I am already taking so much favour from you. Food. Shelter. Medicine. I can't possibly take anymore."

"_Favour_?" Fleur repeated incredulously, standing up and waving her hand at the open trunk, "You are wearing my old uniforms, Jean. You sold your precious locket and bought these…" she pointed at the stack of old books, "…second hand books. You are going to return home every weekend to work in this state…" she glanced at Hermione's bump, "…and you call this taking _my_ favour?"

"Please, Fleur!" Hermione pleaded, "It's my battle. Let me do it my way."

"You sound so much like Harry, 'ermione." Fleur said, shaking her head sadly, "When he said he doesn't want us to be involved that day at his aunt's home. Don't you see that that baby isn't yours only? It's ours too! Let us do something for him."

"Yes, Hermione, let them help you." Draco said calmly, his heart filled with a strange fondness for this extremely strong woman who wouldn't compromise with her self-esteem.

"Bill?" Hermione looked for support at the man sitting next to her, listening to the conversation silently. Draco wondered what he was going to comment.

"I think Hermione is right…" he said and paused, "…when she says that she can't take anyone's favours. Honestly, even I couldn't if I were in her place." He wrapped a comforting around Hermione's petit shoulder, "But Hermione, it's completely your fault if we are behaving this way." he said gently and she looked up at her, puzzled, "We learnt it from you. You see, you have set a certain standard when it comes to selfless sacrifice. You sacrificed your parents for Harry, a man whom you loved dearly as your friend. You stayed by his side when no one did, not even Ron. Now you are sacrificing them again for your baby."

"She even let go of her remaining family in England." Fleur added, looking sad, "Her grandma and aunt. She is not going back to them or having them brought here."

"Really?" Bill arched a gentle eyebrow and Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"Bill, please." She said, "I told Fleur that I didn't come to France out of one moment's impulsive decision. I can't live in England with my baby. I am Hermione Granger, Bill, _Hermione Granger_." she emphasized the name, "Also, I can't have my grandma or aunt brought down here. They have a comfortable life there. They can't possibly leave everything behind and come here to live with me. What will they do here? How am I going to support them? I can hardly support myself."

Draco contemplated on her words with care this time. Was it really that impossible for Hermione to bring her remaining family closer?

"Also if I bring them here what will happen to my parents?" Hermione continued, "I am sure my grandma will call them up in Australia and tell them to come here to find their only daughter pregnant from an assault, the very reason I didn't go to Australia and what Fleur told me to avoid. Bill, I don't want to hurt them anymore. They are better off without me or the knowledge that I exist."

"Fine, Hermione, I got it." Bill assured the distressed woman calmly, "It's okay if you don't want them to be brought down here but can we not be your new family? Like you were to Harry? Like you, he was alone too."

His careful words seemed to melt Hermione's heart for her features softened considerably. Bill seemed to perceive her silence well for he handed her the dinner plate. "To our new family." he made an unusual toast.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, eyeing the contents cautiously, once Bill removed the cloche and a plate full of steamy hot beans was revealed. "Please Bill, have mercy on me. I just had a whole glass of yogurt drink and _can't_ eat any more. I feel sick and close to vomiting." She pleaded.

"You will like it." Bill said gently, offering Hermione a spoon, "I made it myself."

"Oh no, Bill! Not again!" Fleur glanced at the plate and threw her hands in the air in evident exasperation, "Please!"

"Why? What's it?" Apolline asked, alarmed by her daughter's reaction. She left the packing and examined the contents of plate with great care. Draco did the same. It was nothing but a bean stew. A few flakes of parsley were sprinkled on top and four quarter pieces of hardboiled eggs were adorning the periphery. Draco thought it looked pretty delicious for a man's cooking sample.

"That's the horrible Egyptian dish he likes to cook for breakfast!" Fleur replied with a disgruntled look, "Something called _fool mendes_." She settled on the bed and started packing Hermione's books.

"It's not fool mendes, Madame Fleur Weasley. It's _Ful Medames_ and it is just wonderful." Bill protested with a dignified air. He turned to Hermione who was giving the dish an apprehensive stare, "It is the staple food of Egyptians. I learned it when I was working for Gringotts in Egypt. They eat it almost like every day in every meal; even the goblins like it. I thought you are bored with what you normally eat and so, made it for you." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yeah, she is bored of normal food and so she needs to be fed goblin food." Fleur curled her lips.

"It's not goblin food, Fleur, it's the _Pharaoh's_ food." Bill countered solemnly, "It's an old saying in Egypt, that the beans have satisfied even the Pharoahs."

"Okay, stop now, Bill, Fleur." Hermione held up a hand, "Goblin food or not, I am taking it just because Bill made it personally for me." she took a spoonful and tasted it carefully. "It's good." She nodded and tasted more eagerly. "It's really good. The bean just melts in the mouth."

As an assured Apolline returned to her packing, Bill gave Fleur a knowing look which she dismissed by throwing her long silvery hair over the shoulder. Draco returned to his watching of Hermione eat. She was taking a small amount, blowing it cold slightly and eating it. It was a wonderful sight to see her enjoy something with pleasure. Internally, he thanked the pharaohs and Bill for his thoughtfulness.

"The Egyptians like to eat Ful Medames with their traditional bread." Bill said, noting Hermione's silent appetite, "It's very easy to cook too. Just soak some Fava beans for an hour or two. Then rinse it, add fresh water and cook over low heat for another two hours. Finished." He snapped his fingers, "If garnished with parsley and pieces of hardboiled egg, it is an excellent English equivalent of baked beans and fried eggs."

"Very light too." Apolline added approvingly, with a glare at her daughter's direction, "Most pregnant women don't like to eat heavy at these times. Their babies are already pressing on their stomachs. So that bean soup is a good alternative for them."

Upon her words, Hermione suddenly stopped eating and looked down at the now half empty plate. Draco leaned forward to see what disrupted her peaceful eating only to find her brooding over her food.

Looking up, he saw Apolline and Bill exchanging tense glances. Fleur gave them a questioning look as if trying to understand what was suddenly wrong.

"Hermione?" Bill gently placed a gently hand on her back and she looked at him with a small startle, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione blinked several times, suggesting that she was trying to clear her head of the sudden thought she was having seconds ago, "It's just…" she paused, "I was wondering what subjects you took to build a career as a Curse Breaker, Bill?"

Draco was sure it was something else. Hermione was hiding her thoughts again.

"Nothing special, actually." Bill recovered the awkward silence and tried to appear normal, "The usual basic ones, you know. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But you must be excellent in Ancient Runes because most of the scriptures are written in ancient languages."

"And Arithmancy?" Hermione took some bean soup and asked.

"That's a bonus if you have that in your N. E. W. T.s." Bill said, "Why, Hermione? Are you considering building a career in Curse Breaking?"

"I am considering it as a good option." Was Hermione's thoughtful reply.

"But that's a man's job." Bill supplied cautiously, seemingly not wanting to upset her. "I mean no offense but Curse Breaking is a man's job, Hermione, just as chopping woods are. I have never heard of a woman Curse Breaker."

"Then you are damn wrong, Weasley." Draco retorted proudly, forgetting his own words before the goblin Geccemp on his first ever visit to Gringotts. "As you speak, my wife Hermione Granger is going to break that norm and be the first woman Chief Curse Breaker of French Gringotts or any Gringotts on that matter."

"Who said that?" Hermione asked, her expression solemn but serious. The eating has stopped again. "Is it in the Wizarding Constitution or something, that women can't be Curse Breakers?"

"No, Hermione." Bill replied patiently, "It's not in the constitution. It's a common sense. Those cursed objects are extremely dangerous. If not handled correctly, the Curse Breaker may get cursed himself and die or worse be forced to live a crippled life. Most women have families and kids to look after. Imagine what will happen to them if they die suddenly or become paralyzed?"

Hermione didn't reply and went back to her food. Draco wondered what was playing inside her head.

"I don't think it's that. I think it is the same ridiculous dogma that is being circulated about women and their abilities for centuries." She said after a while, taking a bite from the egg, "Women are weak and dimwitted. Women can't be doctors, lawyers, judges, or Head of the State. They can't be allowed to rule. They have a family to look after. They can't possibly do jobs after they have babies. I have noticed how very few witches actually pursued their dreams after Hogwarts. Except for the female teachers, Susan Bones's mother Amelia Bones, and that horrible Umbridge, I have not seen anyone climb very high in their careers. Why?"

"I think it's a matter of choice, Hermione." Bill replied calmly, "Most ladies like to stay at home and raise their family. Even my mum did."

"I don't think so." Hermione countered, "My mother was a full time dentist as my father was. My grandma Sarah was a teacher. They didn't just sit down at home and while away their precious times, bringing up kids. It's not common sense Bill that wood chopping is a man's job, because it isn't. A Muggle writer, Somerset Maugham, once wrote that 'size doesn't matter for chopping woods.' Therefore, gender doesn't either. Your mother, Mrs. Weasley finished off that maniac Bellatrix when no one else could. She wasn't a dimwitted witch and yet she chose to pass her life either doing the laundry, or finishing household chores or cooking vast batches of food. I am not criticizing her or being judgmental here, Bill. I respect her decision to raise her family. But I am just curious to know what actually drives this Wizarding society. They treat the elves just as people once treated the Africans as slaves. They believe in the same pureblood supremacy as that tyrant Hitler did when World War two started. Has this society for which we all fought and many died, progressed at all?"

Her question met a deep silence as none of the Delacours or Bill replied. Draco wondered if he had the answers.

"I am getting tired of it." Hermione sighed, "I used to think that one day, I will do something to change these beliefs. Rufus Scrimgeour once asked me if I was planning to build a career in Wizarding Law Enforcement. I replied that I wanted to do something good to this world. But how? The place, this society is of full of people like Malfoys who buy justice, Umbridge who torture others in the name of justice, Rita who sells lies for money and pureblood families who secretly support Voldemort's agenda of a pureblood society. How many of those undead Voldemorts or unmasked Death Eaters can you or I or we can finish off, Bill? Before Voldemort there was Grindelwald. Before Grindelwald there was someone else. For Voldemort there was a Harry Potter. For Grindelwald there was an Albus Dumbledore. But how long? Be it women, elves, or pureblood supremacy, _it's inside us_. If we don't change ourselves I don't think even a million Harry Potters or a thousand Albus Dumbledore's ever can."

Draco didn't know Hermione's words caused others to think but on him, it ensued a thought that he had never considered. She spoke of the monster he had, its immense anger that had prompted him to rape her, twisted beliefs that made him to call her a Mudblood, and pride and arrogance that assured him that he was above all because he had money. Were they not mini Voldemorts in a sense? The actual mad might be dead now but his idea, his principles were still prevalent among his followers and beyond, be it women, elves or Muggleborn and until that idea changed nothing could be done. Hermione was right. Audré too. The darkness was inside him and not outside. The battle, therefore, should be internal and not external.

But was Draco ready for the big change? He had got rid of many of his own wrong beliefs but he still felt the presence of the old Draco inside him, dragging him back to the water as he tried to climb up the well, to Hermione.

"Should I reheat the beans for you?" Bill's question brought him out of his musings. Focusing his gaze, he saw Hermione's soup has cooled down while she had been talking. She nodded and Bill cast a Warming Charm as everyone went back to their previous preoccupations.

"So how do you go to Beauxbatons?" Bill asked Fleur with a deliberate wink that suggested he was eager to bypass the previous topic.

"It's by a hidden magical portal situated in Musee d'Orsay." Fleur deciphered the signal well and replied, "I told you, Bill, to improve your French." She said importantly, "Musee in French means Museum. Musee d'Orsay means the Orsay Museum. It was once a train station called Gare d'Orsay. The train to Beauxbatons used to leave for Toulouse from there. Toulouse is the capital city of Southwestern France, where Beauxbatons is situated in the Pyrenees." Bill nodded, conveying that he was listening to wife. "Everything was going on well but then the Muggle authorities suddenly decided to have the station renovated into a museum for arts and sculptures. The school couldn't possibly relocate their platform. It has been there for almost a century and the tracks were laid perfectly. So they made a clever plan and hid our portal to the platform behind a large oil painting of a train standing by a platform. It's called the Oil Painting number Twenty Three. You just have to walk through it to get to the train standing behind."

"Sound pretty interesting." Bill commented, as Hermione resumed eating her reheated beans. For some strange reason she neither continued on her previous topic nor showed any interest on the ongoing conversation. "Ours is through a wall between platform nine and ten in King's Cross station. Platform nine and three quarters."

Draco was certain no one heard the small sigh that left Hermione's chest. She was eating her beans with unusual appetite, listening to Bill and Fleur.

"And Beauxbatons express? It's a Luxury train with private cabins and en suite bathrooms and separate dining carriages." Fleur continued pompously, "It takes almost Twelve hours to reach Beauxbatons by train, Bill. So, the journey is made overnight. We boarded the train at eight o' clock on thirtieth August. We eat and sleep in the train as it takes us to the Pyrenees Mountains. On the morning of Thirty first, we reach Beauxbatons. Then we are given our rooms in our dormitories. There is a Grand Feast in the evening and the classes start from the next day, first of September."

"Our classes start from the second of September." Bill said, with a glance at silent Hermione. She, Draco noted, was not caring to join or comment on her new school. It struck him odd. She was always the kind who'd love to go to school, no matter what.

"And how are the dormitories?" Bill turned to his wife. "I heard you don't have any Houses there."

"No, we don't." Apolline replied this time. Draco suspected she did it on purpose so that the conversation didn't turn one sided. "Instead, we have three dormitories named after three great wizards and witches: Papillonlisse, Ombrelune and Bellefeuille. We call them Maisons. They are set among the three waterfalls that surround the school palace. Bellefuelle, the one Jean will be staying, is the most beautiful of them all. It's only for the Seventh year students. The women's wing has a Head called a Dame. Dame Peronélle is Jean's Maison head. The men's have a similar Head called a Master."

"It was so different at Hogwarts." Bill commented, "Wasn't it Hermione?" he asked her, "Be it boy or girl's dormitories, our Head of the House was a witch, Professor McGonagall. And we were Sorted into Houses at the start of term."

"Sorting is neither possible nor appreciated at Beauxbatons." Fleur said, "I saw your House tables when I was at Hogwarts for Triwizard Tournament. We used to sit with the Ravenclaws. But I think it's possible there because the Hogwarts student body is significantly smaller when compared to Beauxbatons. We have six countries that send their students to this one school. France, Spain, Portugal, Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg." She counted them on fingers. "If they send even fifty new students each year, it's not possible to Sort three or four hundred students at the start of term."

His ear half on the ongoing conversation, Draco kneeled before Hermione. Why was she so silent? What was she thinking? Was she remembering her old Hogwarts days?

"What was the name of the girl Madame Maxime is arranging as my roommate?" she finally broke the silence and asked.

"Eva. Eva Bellamy." Fleur replied, sounding relieved that their small drama didn't go in vain and Hermione was talking again, "She has a twin brother. His name is Edmound. Dame Peronélle said that they are her nephew and niece."

Draco expected her to be happy with the news but strangely she was not. Hermione simply finished her food without another protest and asked Apolline if she could be excused from the supper. The elderly woman agreed to let her go with the promise to finish a glass of milk before bed. As Draco wondered what he had learned from this segment of the memory apart from Hermione's inner thoughts about her family and the Wizarding society, the scene shifted again.

He found himself standing on a vast crowded hall, its high roof made of arched glasses and its walls painted in intricate designs. A large clock could be seen in the vicinity, the hands currently at seven and four respectively. Around them beautiful sculptures and painting were artfully strewn across. Realizing where he was, Draco was reminded of his short trip to Musee d'Orsay with Julian. They were here the day he met Adrian at the Tuileries and he was absent-minded the whole time Julian gave him a tour of the place. Now looking around with interest, he saw a gigantic oil painting stretching from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. As stated by Fleur in the previous memory, a train was standing by a platform while the passengers on board and their families on the platform waved at each other. It had a number 23 etched on top of the gilded canvas. As an artist himself Draco had to admit that the painting was very well done, for even the tiniest detail was visible.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Fleur's enthusiastic cries made him turn to his right and he noticed three ladies there: Fleur, Apolline and a third one, the 'Jean Granger' Hermione with her spectacles and hazel brown eyes full on, standing opposite the painting. Hermione was donning a very plain black dress and cloak, its hood over her head that hid her trimmed and straightened hair. Had Draco not known it was her and that she was pregnant, he would never have noticed her. She was not showing in any interest in her surrounding at all.

"Papa has dropped Gabrielle in her carriage. I came with her trolley." Alexis's voice broke Draco's deep contemplation. Turning around he saw a pair of men, Bill and his brother-in-law, the latter pushing a trolley. People were giving curious glances at Bill's direction, which he was ignoring with a very dignified demeanor.

"So how do you come home for weekends?" he asked his wife, holding one side of Hermione's trunk and lifting it up. Alexis did the same with the other side. "By a twelve hour train ride?" he smirked.

"Oh no, Bill!" Fleur snapped, "The Beauxbatons know that it is not possible." She said loftily. She seemed extremely sensitive about the good reputation of her school. "We use Floo. It's easy and less time consuming. Every household that has a Beauxbatons student in it is connected to the school's Grand Floo network."

"And the Beauxbatons Floo is completely separate from the Ministry Floo." Alexis added solemnly. Together the men heaved Hermione's trunk on the trolley and wheeled it around. "I heard that Gringotts have their own Floo for the Curse Breakers."

"Only the Chief Curse Breaker receives that privilege, Alexis, an entire Floo for his own personal use." Bill replied, "The goblins are very narrow-minded when it comes to giving us facilities."

His words had a profound effect on Draco who remembered how Geccemp had defended his precious Chief Curse Breaker for being a successful woman in a male dominated field. Only a hardworking witch like Hermione Granger could attain that position, he was certain of that. He focused his gaze on her again. Fleur was reminiscing about her old school days to a very silent and lost looking Hermione when the men pushed the trolley forward, silently ushering the ladies to join them. Hermione was the last on line, just before Bill and next to Alexis as she crossed the magical barrier of the enchanted oil painting. Following her, Draco stepped on the platform too.

A magnificent view greeted him. Fleur hadn't been extravagant when describing the Beauxbatons Express for it was indeed a luxury train. Golden designs of two crossed wands inside an intricately woven garland of flowers were plastered on the royal blue streamline and glowing carriage bodies. Through the windows, where the shutters were still open, Draco could see a rich interior. The elegant black engine was puffing out smokes. With six times more students to carry, it was twice wider than Hogwarts Express.

"Bellefueilles have an entire carriage of their own." Fleur declared proudly, "'ermione…sorry..." she bit her tongue and winced, "Jean, what's the name written on your ticket?"

"Côte d'Azur." Hermione replied nonchalantly, watching the crowd as they walked past their group. Apolline and Alexis had both her sides covered and Draco knew why. They remembered the incident at Gare du Nord, when a moron had bumped into Hermione, almost throwing her on the station floor.

"That's the name of the carriage you will be travelling." Fleur smiled, her eyes lighting up, "Let's go and find it."

As the small group made their way through the labyrinth of a jostling crowd with Bill occasionally taunting his sensitive wife over tiny details of Beauxbatons, Draco took care to walk beside his own wife, Hermione, watching her expression with great care.

Most of the time, her eyes were downcast as if she was trying to avoid seeing something unpleasant. But she would look up for a second or two, whenever they passed students whose parents were kissing them goodbye or friend circles who were laughing together. It was strangely touching, the way she was observing at them with a barely hidden tinge of pain. Draco thought he could understand what was going inside her mind; she was missing her friends and family.

The said carriage, Côte d'Azur, was almost at the tail end of the train and finally reaching there, he scanned Hermione's face for any signs of physical exertion from prolonged walking. But except for the concealed torment and an internal battle, there was nothing on those innocent yet beautiful features.

"You go inside and put the trunk in her cabin at number 2A." Fleur checked Hermione's ticket and demonstrated to her husband and brother, "We'll wait for Eva Bellamy. Madame Maxime said that she'll have her sent here, before the carriage." The men nodded and unloaded the trunk from the trolley.

Draco stood by Hermione as she rearranged her cloak over the bump, hiding it completely. A few curious onlookers were giving the pair of Veelas fascinated looks.

"What's the time?" Apolline asked her daughter who replied that it was half past seven. She was scanning the crowd when a pretty witch, clad in a stunningly beautiful and expensive robe, walked past Hermione with a disdainful look at her direction.

"I don't understand why they allow these beggars at Beauxbatons." She said to her friend, loudly enough to ensure that it reached Hermione. The said friend, a cachexic girl hanging like a flimsy doll from a robust man's arm, laughed.

"Oh, Rebekah!" she cried, "You shouldn't be so severe. After all, the 'big bones' Maxime gives us some entertainment to pass our times." She blew over her nails, as if drying the shocking pink nail polish. "If not those juicy gossips, I would be bored to death."

"Whatever." The robe clad Rebekah shrugged and wrinkled her nose as if Hermione was a smelly object. "Disgusting!" she mimed vomiting.

Whether Hermione heard them talk about her or not, Draco didn't know. His hands were fisted now. "Filthy little bitch! Do you even know who she is? Mrs. Draco Malfoy and the Malfoys don't even wipe their asses on piggy faces like yours." He spat with the same vehement arrogance he used when insulting Hermione at Hogwarts. Hermione and her companion Veelas, however, were completely silent.

They waited for another two minutes. Apolline checked the time impatiently again. "Where is this girl…" she couldn't finish the sentence when a young woman pushed the crowd aside and came out into the small clearing before the Delacours.

"Bonjour!" Eva's pale, freckled face was glistening from sweat and the gaze of her deep blue eyes was running from Fleur to Apolline to Hermione. Draco noted how it scanned their silvery hair to make sure they were Veelas before finally resting on Hermione's almost invisible bump.

"Bellamy?" Apolline enquired cautiously and Eva nodded, "Delacour?" she enquired back.

Fleur nodded with a smile, "Madame Maxime told us to meet you here." She said, checking the watch.

"I am sorry for keeping you lot waiting." Eva said, "My brother was…" she pursed lips, came forward and extended a hand at Hermione. "I believe we need to be introduced formally. My name is Eva Bellamy."

Hermione took the hand and shook it. "Jean Granger." she said over their joined hands.

Bill and Alexis chose that moment to come down from the train. As always Alexis was on very plain attires. Apolline was talking to Eva about Hermione's condition when a loud squeal silenced everyone in the vicinity.

"Look!" Rebekah's cachexic friend cried, pointing rudely at Bill's direction, "How ugly!"

Following her words, Rebekah and her friend's robust escort, both looked at Bill. He didn't comment but Fleur flared up at once.

Draco had never really seen to how Veelas charmed men but today he witnessed their enchantments. Upon the flimsy girl's exclaim, Fleur erected her spine, drew herself into her full height and with a proud prowling gait that rivaled even the most stylish of cats, she walked to the robust man.

"Care for a kiss?" she threw her silvery cascade over the shoulder and asked him. The robust man was gaping at Fleur, his eyes unfocused and stupid when he nodded.

"Yes." he replied breathlessly, leaning forward, evidently reaching for her lips.

"I don't think so." Fleur gave him a charming smile. "Kneel." She commanded and the man knelt down like a slave completely under spell. "Kiss." She offered him her left feet.

"NO!" Rebekah and her friend exclaimed as they finally realized what was happening. The entire crowd watched as the robust man's lips were inches from touching Fleur's feet when she kicked him aside.

"Salope!" (Bitch!) Rebekah's hand was in the air when Fleur caught it gracefully, twisted and threw it aside like a dead twig.

"Weasley. Fleur Delacour Weasley." she snapped her fingers thrice before her nose and said, gritting her teeth, "If you and your bloody gang don't apologize to my husband right now, I'll make sure that none of you ever board that train."

"Fleur, no!" Bill said, trying to restrain his wife but she held a hand in the air, asking him to not interrupt. Alexis tried to come forward but Apolline stopped him. "No, Alexis. It's a matter of honour." she said solemnly, holding him back. "Veelas won't tolerate it if anyone insults their husbands.'

As a staring contest followed, with both witches trying burn each other on the spot, Draco's attention was caught by a man standing just beside the still confused looking robust man, staring at Hermione unblinkingly.

If they were eyes and that was a gaze, Draco wondered what Voldemort's was when he looked at his followers intensely. This grey pair was even sharper than those red pairs and as Draco watched, his heart slowly filling with an ominous feeling, they roved down Hermione's entire form, as if swallowing her, licking and tasting her delicate skin with it. Draco has seen many men ogling at women but none had been so tasteless and vulgar.

Unbeknownst to himself, he shifted sideways, trying to cover Hermione's form behind his, only to remember that it was a memory and he could do nothing to protect her. He turned back to look at her. It seemed that she has also sensed something odd for she scanned the crowd, spotted the intense gaze on her and wrapped her plain black cloak over her body more securely.

"Fleur Delacour! That's the Beauxbatons champion!" Rebekah's flimsy friend blinked in amazement and shook her friend. It seemed she has forgotten that her boyfriend was insulted in public by that very witch.

"Beauxbatons champion!"

"I heard she got a medal from the Ministry for bravery during the war in Britain! It was in the newspapers!"

"I heard she got a medal from the British Ministry too!"

As the excited crowd talked and some even came forward to have a better look at Fleur, she arched a silent eyebrow at Rebekah, demanding apology. The latter witch intensified her gaze and flared her nostrils once before finally turning to Bill and apologizing on behalf of her gang.

"My apologies, Monsieur." She said stiffly, "But your wife shouldn't have insulted my cousin in public."

Fleur was going to retaliate like an angry oxen when Bill held his hands, "It's alright. I am fine. But you also should not have tried to slap my wife in public." He said calmly and ushered his wife to join him. "Come Fleur, let's see off your cousin." he beckoned her and turned to a silent Hermione.

As she boarded the train and disappeared inside, Draco checked on the leery eyed man. He found him still gazing at Hermione's retreating form with a mysterious smirk when the memory blended into nothingness.

He felt a gnawing and suffocating sense of unease when the scene appeared again but astonishingly, it was not inside Beauxbatons Express. He was standing on his uncle's study. Distracted and wondering what went wrong in the flawless stream of memories, he tried to feel his surrounding and heard two people as they talked. They were Audré and Eva.

"Madame, after our last conversation about you giving Jean some therapies, I talked to Madame Delacour too." Eva was telling Audré. The elderly witch was occupying her husband's old seat behind the desk and listening to Eva with rapt attention, "She told me that she has given you some memories and the therapy is already underway."

"It is." Audré nodded in acknowledgement, "Apolline did gave me her memories of Jean's third, fourth and fifth monthes of pregnancy. They were about her early days in France and contained invaluable information on her past and hardships."

"I see." Eva said thoughtfully, "I met Jean last Monday, during a tea party that Madame Delacour arranged to celebrate Alexis's promotion. She didn't tell me anything about the therapies of course and considering the fact that it's _Jean_, that's a completely normal behaviour." She rubbed her forehead wearily, "Madame, I have noticed how she is always so lost and upset since she got married to that bas…" she closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "…pardon, Madame, but I just can't stand the thought of that rapist destroying Jean's life. He tormented her so much! Physically, mentally, spiritually!"

"I understand your pain, Eva." Audré commented patiently. "I really do. I am a woman too."

Eva sighed. "When I asked Madame Delacour about Jean, she said that my friend is worried that her son isn't getting a healthy environment to grow up. Adrian is her life's work, you know, Madame and that Malfoy is up to destroy him." Eva seemed honestly concerned.

Even with the stream of unpleasant remarks on him, Draco sighed in relief and came to stand beside the desk. No, he was still inside the Pensieve and nothing was wrong. Audré had given him the memory of her extraction of Eva's memories. He appreciated her efforts, for it made everything more detailed. He also noted how none of the witches cared to mention his involvement in retrieving the memories; both were talking as if Draco Malfoy's voluntary participation in that werewolf facility was nothing. As he listened, Draco wondered what Hermione meant by 'unhealthy environment' in which Adrian was growing up. He was eager to find out more of it.

"Are the therapies working?" Eva asked Audré with sincere care for her friend, "What kind of therapy are they?"

"They are…" Audré joined the tip of her finger and frowned, "…almost like hypnotherapy. I put Jean in deep sleep and she dreams that her parents are here. She just talks to them and relieves her inner self. Like in our last time, we were in a dark forest in a stormy night and Jean was stuck in a quicksand when she was rescued and encouraged by her mother to speak her mind. It helped her greatly. She felt very fresh the following morning."

"But is talking _enough_?" Eva asked and bit her lip nervously, "Pardon moi, Madame, I am not being doubtful but is talking, only talking, enough to help her heal from her traumas? Can we do something more?"

"We can but I don't think it will be anyway more effective than what she is already receiving." Audré replied confidently, "My dear young lady, don't underestimate the power of words for they are the biggest and most powerful mean by which we communicate. Imagine yourself, gagged and tied up when something terrible happened to you. What will you do first when someone removed your mouth-gag?"

"I'll scream." Eva replied immediately. "As loud as I can."

"That's what Jean is doing too, Eva, screaming her heart out and telling her parents what she couldn't all these days." Audré said patiently and Eva nodded, finally getting the point. "After she talks about it, she feels that a burden is removed from over heart and that brings a great deal of relief." She smiled, "But don't think that these therapies are easy to give just because it involves _talking_ only. Human beings are the only creation in this universe that doesn't readily speak their minds." She held a finger in the air cautiously, "I can assure you, dear, from my experience in the field of Law for last thirty years, that most people lie completely unnecessarily. In order to bring out the truth, you'll have to manipulate them and that's what I do here too, manipulating Jean into expressing herself."

"I understand now." Eva said and smiled for the first time, "I told you previously, Madame, that my Beauxbatons memories of Jean's pregnancy are not very pleasant. You have been there yourself; you know that Beauxbatons is almost like any other school. There is Quidditch rivalry, jealousy among girls and teenage affairs. But when Jean fell prey to unhealthy curiosity regarding her pregnancy and baby, I didn't like it at all. In my opinion, a responsible woman, someone who has her career planned and wishes get there, takes care to have her baby when she is ready for it. Even I have a boyfriend, Dominique is his name. We have been together for quite a while now and he wishes to marry me but I told him that am not ready for it. Right now, I need to concentrate on the goals that I made for myself. Marriage and babies can wait for later."

"Dominique?" Audré's trademark enigmatic smile was back, "What's his full name?"

"Dominique Tricaud." Eva replied, seemingly taken aback, "He is studying Law at Sorbonne, in the same class, I believe, as your nephew. Why Madame? Do you know him?"

Draco winced internally as Audré shook her head. He knew she was going to get back to him later for this. "No, dear. I don't. That name is pretty common so I thought I might know him." Audré replied with a smile. "But tell me, dear, are you not uncomfortable that your boyfriend studies with my nephew?"

Draco found himself greatly interested to know the answer from Eva's own lips.

"Of course, not. _My_ Dominique doesn't mix with his kind, Madame, the proud and arrogant." she replied confidently.

Draco snorted in amusement. If this woman only knew what Dominique had done for him? He decided to discuss the topic with his friend in detail later.

"You were telling me something about women and career." Audré returned to the previous topic, "Pray continue."

Eva nodded. "26th August 1998. I still remember the date because Madame Maxime scared the living daylight of me with her one letter. My O. W. L. s was over and I was on a holiday at my uncle's place when I received an official Beauxbatons letter asking me to see my Headmistress straightaway. My first thought was that I had failed. I immediately returned home, used the Floo and went to Beauxbatons. When we met at her office, Madame Maxime was sitting with my father's sister, the then Dame of Bellefeuille Maison, aunt Peronélle. Nostradamus, Madame!" she clutched over her heart, "When I saw her, I thought that I had surely failed in all the subjects. I felt like crying when Madame Maxime told me to sit down and prepare myself. I was like, 'please tell me that I haven't failed!'" she cried.

Audré laughed, "Yes, Olympe has that crooked sense of humour when it comes to dealing with the students. Continue."

Eva sighed in relief. "Thankfully, I didn't fail. I knew I couldn't. I was the top of my class." She smiled, "The real reason why they called me was something different, something that I haven't expected." Her features became grave again, "Madame Maxime told me that a British witch by the name of Jean Granger would be attending Beauxbatons this year and that she is…unmarried and pregnant." she bit her lips as if it wasn't Audré but Madame Maxime she was talking to, "We have never had a pregnant witch during my time at Beauxbatons. Most girls who had serious affairs took precautions to not fall pregnant. So, you must understand what I felt like when I was told that Jean was going to be my roommate for my final and most important school year."

"I do." Audré nodded, "You took her as a foolish girl who didn't know how to use a contraception charm or someone who didn't have an ambition or plan for life. Right?"

"Yes." Eva admitted bitterly, "I told you Madame, I am very serious when it comes to my dreams and careers. So, I wanted someone who shared the same beliefs as me as my roommate. I mean, I am not judgmental; everyone has the right to do what suits them well. But I was resentful when I was chosen as Jean's roommate. I needed to study peacefully and here she was, a pregnant woman. Nostradamus knows what she was like!"

"So what was she like actually?" Audré asked, leaning forward in interest. Draco, who had been listening to the whole conversation without any complaints, wondered the same too.

"Better than _I_ ever was." Eva replied with a smile. There was a tinge of pride in her voice as she spoke. "Jean was the best roommate I ever had. She was studious, very regular, patient, and caring. And she loved her baby. I have never seen a woman love her baby so much! We had good understanding from the very beginning and soon we became friends. Our first meeting was in the Beauxbatons Express. Madame Maxime had told me that Jean would be there with her aunt's family. We journeyed together and were given room number 714 at Bellefeuille Maison." She paused, "I'll not spoil the memories by telling them here, Madame. I want you to see them by yourself. Therapy or not, these memories are very special to me. Very special."

"I know." Audré nodded solemnly and handed Eva a small phial. Draco watched as she withdrew a thick string of memory from her temple and poured it into the container. He assumed that those memories were next and surely enough when the scene dissolved and reappeared, he found himself inside a carriage.

It was perhaps the most beautiful train cabin he had ever set his eyes upon. As spacious as a small bedroom, the walls were of gleaming and polished mahogany and watermark of golden Beauxbatons emblem. A plush tapestry was half concealing the window, outside which the darkness of the night was visible. Two comfortable looking banquette style sofas were placed along the walls, both used as beds now by their respective occupants, Hermione and Eva. There was a small nightstand between their beds, upon which a fruit bowl, a glass of water and a table lamp was placed.

As soon as his eyes accustomed itself to the low light of the environment, Draco proceeded to examine Hermione from up close. She was lying on her left side, fast asleep, with her plain black cloak still covering her bump protectively.

Ever since the first batch of memories, Draco always loved to see Hermione when she sleeps. She was strangely peaceful at that time, and it gave him ample opportunity to appreciate her delicate and beautiful features unhindered.

In this memory, however, Hermione was far from being peaceful. Her forehead was sweaty and she was talking slightly in her sleep. Draco brought his ears closer and noticed as Eva, the woman he had completely forgotten, mirrored him too.

"…no…no…please…" Hermione was pleading and Draco's blood froze in his veins.

Was Hermione having a nightmare about her rape? In the train? But why? Draco knew that she had been silent but there was no indication that she was brooding over that traumatic event. He gulped anxiously when he heard Eva's uncertain whisper called Hermione.

"Granger? Granger?"

Draco glanced at her. Eva looked close to demented, her face white and her lips red from all the nervous biting.

"…no…please…" Hermione moaned in her dream again.

"Granger?" Eva was going to poke Hermione when suddenly the door of the cabin burst open.

"Eva! Look what I found!"

It was Edmound. Startled and their nerves frayed, both Eva and Draco jumped and swore loudly. Hermione, however, screamed and sat bolt upright. Her eyes fell on what the intruder was holding. It looked like a small snake with grey and yellow zigzag pattern, its beady and slit less eyes gleaming in the low light like black pearls.

"Aaarghhhh…." Hermione screamed the loudest this time, her right hand over her bump and the left clutching on her chest. Furious and fuming, Draco was close to kicking Edmound for frightening her when Eva finally took control and directed a firm index at the door, through which a few curious students were peeping in.

"OUT!" she bellowed at Edmound, "NOW!"

But no one moved. Everyone's eyes, including Edmound's, were glued to Hermione and more particularly at her bump for her robe has fallen off and it was clearly visible.

"Look, a pregnant girl!"

"Nostradamus! A pregnant student at Beauxbatons!"

"Where is her husband?"

"How far is she? The bump looks quite big."

"What is she doing here in that state? She should be at home."

"Isn't she the girl who came with Fleur Delacour? Why did they leave her alone?"

Within a moment's notice, the crowd expanded like Doxies on dirt with everyone asking the same questions: where was Hermione's husband and why she was in Beauxbatons Express.

"Let me see! Let me see! What's happened?" it was Rebekah's flimsy friend's loud squeak as she jostled and pushed herself forward through the crowd. "Merde! (Shit!)" she exclaimed and clapped over her open mouth as soon as her eyes rested on Hermione's protruding bump.

"Thanks Edmound!" Eva cast a venomous look at her brother. He was still standing like a statue, holding the snake and his mouth half open when she caught him by his scruffs, threw him out of her cabin and slammed the door closed on the faces of the curious onlookers.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother." She said, slumping on her banquette seat-turned-bed, very red on her face. Hermione was still very white and trembling. Draco instinctively reached for the glass of water but to his extreme dismay, his hand passed through it.

"AHHHH!" he kicked the nightstand but his foot passed through it too. Defeated he collapsed on the floor, his face hidden behind his hands.

What has he done! What has he done! What has he done!

Merlin! What has he done!

If those words were hurting him so much when they were not directed at him, he couldn't imagine how it must have hurt Hermione.

He heard footfalls as she ran into the en-suite bathroom. Next moment, loud retching sounds were carried to him. She was vomiting.

Someone was insistently pounding on the door and Draco looked up, too overwhelmed to actually think properly. He watched as Eva stood up, drew herself to her full height, went to the door and opened it.

The robe clad Rebekah was standing on the threshold, her eyes gleaming with what looked like maniacal pleasure. Her flimsy friend was peeping eagerly over her shoulder, scanning the cabin beyond Eva for signs of Hermione.

"What?" Eva almost barked at her.

Rebekah looked close to going to heaven. "I heard that that Veela Delacour's pregnant cousin is staying with you. I just came by to ask why her husband isn't accompanying her. It's a long journey and she might need him on the way. After all, Beauxbatons does have provisions to have a witch travel with her husband if she is pregnant."

"Are you her husband?" Eva's question threw both Draco and Rebekah off guard.

"Pardon?" she arched an eyebrow.

"If you are not her husband, Rebekah, it's none of your business to enquire as to why she isn't travelling with hers." Eva said through gritted teeth. Draco felt like hugging her for defending Hermione. "I am warning everyone here." She roughly pushed Rebekah aside and went out in the corridor. Draco followed him too, feeling jubilant, "If I see anyone knocking on my door, or disturbing me or my companion in any way, I'll go straight to Madame Maxime the moment I reach Beauxbatons." She warned the silent crowd, "Jean Granger comes from Britain with very high recommendations." Her voice was loud enough to get carried to the entire corridor, "She is a war veteran there and after her family and her fiancé died in the war, she came here to finish her studies. She is also Fleur Delacour's cousin who received two medals of bravery both from Britain and France. Madame Maxime told me to report to her _directly_, if anyone even dared to…" she held a firm index in the air, "…look at Granger the wrong way. Understood?"

"Yes!" Draco punched in the air, as if he has just caught a very difficult and alluring Snitch. "Now get the hell out of here, dickheads!"

The 'dickheads' did clear off but certainly not upon his words. Rebekah scoffed loudly and lifted her plush robe before stalking out. The others talked among themselves and returned to their cabins. Rebekah's flimsy friend was still trying to have a good look into Eva's cabin when she walked in and slammed the door on her face.

Once inside, Draco found Hermione coming out of the bathroom, looking slightly green and wiping her mouth on a piece of tissue.

"Relax Granger." Eva assured her, offering her a glass of water. "Here."

Hermione sat on the bed and took the glass from Eva with a small word of thanks. She drank the water silently as Draco settled beside Eva, eyeing her with utmost caution.

"Feeling better now?" Eva gently asked Hermione nodded, finishing the water. She placed the empty glass on the nightstand, lied down, wrapped the comforter around her form and closed her eyes.

The last thing Draco thought before the scene vanished was a silent prayer for Hermione she didn't have another nightmare again.

**_To be continued…_**


	83. Chapter 83

_**A/N: Thanks to Grovek26 and SereniteRose for their reviews on last chapters. Thanks everyone for the favourites and follows.**_

_***** We are one chapter away from the end of memories. Every piece of memory here says something, which will be explained more in the therapy chapter. They were planned with care and in accordance with the characters.**_

_**Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like.**_

_**This chapter is rated M, as always. Draco is pretty much back to his own self.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 83: Grape of Wrath (Part 4/4)**

Draco Malfoy, the last but one heir of the Malfoy Empire, had traveled to many fascinating places with his father during the summer. Lucius loved both to show-off and be in possession of everything that had a dark past and grandeur by its name. His son also prided on his father's choices and achievements. They were Malfoys after all.

Draco, a man of twenty four now, his first wife and three sons dead and under the growing and suffocating burden of endless mistakes and an unspeakable crime, wondered if that past was a life at all. True that he has traveled and met rich and sophisticated people but what has he learned from them that he didn't learn from these memories? Courage? Kindness? Love? Compassion? Care? What actually? Hadn't He just witnessed what his one act, one moment's wrath has caused: a fruit in an innocent womb and nightmare during a journey that was supposed to be a pleasant one in a luxury train as the Beauxbatons Express.

When the next scene appeared, Draco was still sitting on the ground, his heart and head filled with one sentence: he did this to her and only he, was accountable for all her pains. Him and only him.

The room, however, which he could not help but notice after five minutes of absentminded and vacant staring into the thin air, was the most unique of all the places he had ever been. The aura was strangely peaceful and broke his string of dark thoughts. Slowly, he stood up and looked around. So this was Hermione's room in Beauxbatons!

The first thing he noted was the shape. Hermione's room was circular and made of what looked like some kind of granite that was emanating a natural glow. The walls encircled an area twice as spacious as his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. But that was not all, that was just the beginning.

In the center of the round room, a tree, an actual tree, its trunk as wide as an elephant's body and with many tangled branches, was growing out from the floor! Draco blinked. He didn't know what sort of magic allowed a tree to grow inside a room. The Slytherin common room being in the dungeon was completely bare on that matter but he was sure that even the Hufflepuffs didn't have the privilege to have an entire tree in their common room and their Head of House was Pomona Sprout.

Wary, he rubbed his eyes. Was he hallucinating? Has he finally lost his mind from extreme guilt?

But when he looked again, the tree was still there, standing proudly, as if silently demanding from Draco what was he was doing in its territory.

To make sure, he walked to it and placed his hand on the smooth and glowing bark. His fingers passed through it. No, he was not hallucinating. This indeed was a memory.

Greatly interested now, Draco walked around the tree. It had many small hollows in its trunk, now being used as book nooks. He recognizied some of them as the second hand ones Hermione had bought. So the tree was a bookshelf. But did it have other purposes? His eyes automatically went up the branches and beyond. The canopy of thick green foliages was spreading out like a giant umbrella and acting like a natural roof over the granite made circular room which had no actual ceiling of its own.

Draco snorted. How very strange! He proceeded to discover more about the fascinating place.

He found them soon. Other than a door in the floor, two large windows and an arched opening that Draco guessed was the entryway to girl's bathroom, there were two large alcoves in the tree bearing room, each containing a bed along the long axis wall. The bed stands were one of a kind even for Draco's high Malfoy standards. The mattress, pillows and the comforter was supported on a piece of board with four small trees as four posters. Again, its green leaves acted like a natural canopy. The bed beckoned him to snuggle under the generous bounty of its linens. A thin curtain of glimmering white silk was hanging before the opening of the alcove, offering modest but stylish privacy for the occupant of the bed.

Two writing desks with two comfortable looking chairs, a large armoire which Draco thought was the closet and a spacious divan were the rest of the furniture. Every single piece was made of intricately patterned wood. An earthly and old-world feel was cast by Terra cotta tiles covering the floor. The air was fragrant with the scent of rosemary. The ambient light was provided by not candles but by thousands of fireflies, slowly moving around the mother tree like a whirlpool of golden stars. Their light cast a green glow over the place but it wasn't sinister as the green lights Draco had in the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco pouted his lips and arched an eyebrow. He was impressed; and everyone knew how very difficult it was to impress a Malfoy even if he was a modest one.

A sound of running water brought him to senses and he followed it silently. The memory, he suddenly noticed, was exceptionally quiet. As he reached a door and the balcony beyond, a breathtaking scene stole his mind.

Hermione was standing by a vine covered balustrade and looking at the waterfalls that gracefully arced down below, with a layer of deep mist hanging over them. Outside, the darkness was slowly falling under the growing moon and against its enchanting backdrop, a plain white gown clad pregnant Hermione Granger, her head slightly tilted on right, looked like an angel just short of her wings. Draco gaped at her in wonderment. She was beautiful! She was simple but the most beautiful woman of all! And he had hurt her! Hurt her? How could he do that?

His uplifted mood took a dark turn immediately. It seemed as if there was no respite from this extreme guilt that gnawed inside and ate him every moment.

"Do you like the view?" Eva's question broke the mystic silence. Looking around, Draco found the original owner of the memories sitting on a couch and watching Hermione with mild curiosity.

"Who wouldn't love this view?" Hermione asked back and turned to Eva with a smile. Like most of the smiles in this memory, it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Beauxbatons really is a beautiful place. Cousin Fleur didn't exaggerate at all."

"How is she related to you?" Eva asked, leaning forward slightly and ushering Hermione to sit on the seat next to her. "I hope you won't mind if we talked a bit before the Grand Feast."

"Not at all." Hermione replied with the same fake smile. She took the offered seat and turned her gaze back to the waterfalls. "Uncle Gustave is my mum's distant cousin. My grandma was a French noblewoman. Her name was Jean Créquy."

"Créquy?" Eva sat up straight and repeated. That surname, like many others, has stirred her curiosity too. "Is your mother…pardon…was she anyway related to Monsieur Francois Créquy?"

Draco, coming to a stand before the pair, his eyes for Hermione only, noticed how the change of tense from present to past while referring to Hermione's mother, momentarily changed her peaceful demeanor to pure agony.

"She was his youngest son, Nicolas Créquy's descendent." Hermione replied, overcoming her emotion. "I am sorry, I don't know much about their entire family tree but Gustave Delacour is my uncle and his children are my cousins, this much I am sure of."

"Thanks Nostradamus!" Eva sighed in evident relief, "I thought you were part Veela too. But then I noticed that you don't have that silvery hair." She eyed Hermione's 'Jean Granger' makeover hairs. Draco thought she was being foolish. Even in her shabbiest state, Hermione was more beautiful than any Veela ever could be.

"Now…now…Granger, please don't think that I am being disrespectful to their race." Eva said, eyeing Hermione with great caution. She, on the other hand, sat silently. "I am just not comfortable with women who are very comfortable with men. Any women on that matter, not just the Veelas." She explained, "But Fleur Delacour is our national Pride. She brought our school great honour and from I have learned, she was a very good student herself."

Hermione only nodded in response to Eva's words, still silently watching the waterfall.

"So, how many O's did you get in your O. W. L.?" Eva asked her new roommate, evidently trying to learn more about her. "I heard that they take that exam at the end of fifth year at Hogwarts."

"They do." Hermione's sigh was so deep that Draco thought it punctures a hole into his heart. "Nine." She replied curtly.

"Nine?" Eva was clearly incredulous. She glanced at Hermione's bump, looking confused and skeptic. Draco remembered her words to Audré on her presumptions about Hermione and her pregnancy, that ambitious women never fall pregnant unplanned. "How many subjects did you sit for?" She asked next.

"Ten." Hermione replied, her features lost as ever. "Twelve actually when I started my Third Year. But then I dropped Divination and Muggle Studies. That brought it down to ten."

"But how would you attend twelve subjects in a week?" Eva, it seemed still wasn't satisfied with the answers she received. "I mean, it's a bit outrageous, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't reply for a while. Her eyes were unfocused and her features most impassive when she spoke at last. "Have you heard of Time Turners?"

"I have." Eva replied, blinking rapidly.

"Our deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall gave me one before the start of term on my Third Year." Hermione actually looked sad as she reminisced. "She told me that she had to write to a lot of people and assure them that I was an ideal student and wouldn't use it except for study purpose. I used it for a whole year to get to all my classes but in the end dropped Divination and Muggle Studies. The pressure of twelve subjects and operating that Time Turner was too much for me. The only subject that I had an 'E' was Defense Against the Dark Arts." She rubbed her eyes, whether it was tear or tiredness Draco didn't know nor did he care. He has just come across a fabulous piece of information about Hermione Granger. She used a Time Turner in her Third Year to attend all the classes and she brewed a Polyjuice Potion in her second year to interrogate him about the heir of Slytherin. Merlin! And he thought he was better than her? How extremely ignorant and condescending!

Eva's mouth was still hanging open when Hermione turned to her.

"Bellamy, we are roommates now so let's be honest. I know you didn't tell me this but I felt that you didn't like the idea of being a pregnant woman's roommate." She said plainly. "I don't blame you. Honestly. Even I wouldn't like it, if I were in your place. It's my final year and I need to study without any disturbances." She looked down at her bump, "But I assure you that I'll not disturb you with my problems, be it physical or emotional. I hope that what happened in the train will not happen here again and we'll be able to share this room and study in peace together."

Eva blinked, evidently to overcome her surprise and embarrassment to those honest words. "No, Granger, I didn't think it! Really!" She cried and shook her head, her face red from discomfort, "Listen, I have no complaints about you being my roommate. Okay?" she held up her hands in the air, "In fact I am happy that I…have a new roommate…one who hasn't been to Beauxbatons before. That way I can learn new things from you."

"Liar, liar!" Draco shook his head and tsk'ed. "That's not what you thought when you were told that my Hermione was going to be your roommate. You thought she would be a nuisance on your way to glory."

"I am glad to hear that." Hermione said, her smile small but true this time. "I hope we'll have a nice time together."

"I hope so too." Eva said happily and stood up. "Come. Let's go and get ready for the Grand Feast. It'll start in half an hour."

Hermione eyed Eva evenly. "Is it obligatory for the students to attend the Grand Feast?" She asked, looking very reluctant. "I mean I would love to go but I am not feeling well." She rubbed her bump. Draco frowned. The morning sickness he knew was a first trimester symptom.

"Is it the vomiting attack again?" Eva asked, slightly concerned. "Should I call the hospital matron?"

"No…no. It's not that." Hermione stopped her. "It's just that I can't tolerate the smell of food…you know…" she gulped as if beating down a bout of nausea. "Can I be excused? Should I talk to Dame personally?"

"Oh, no, It's alright." Eva assured Hermione. "I'll tell that to her on your behalf. I am your roommate." She said happily. "She already knows that you fell ill in the train. She'll understand. Besides, I don't think that you'll actually enjoy the Feast. They give the O. W. L results after the Feast and if you don't know the students or have any friends there, it will be a pretty boring affair for you. I think it'll be better if you take your supper here and go to bed early. We have new classes from tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Eva was about to leave when she called her back. "Bellamy, are you not nervous? They are going to give your results tonight, before everyone and here you are, chatting with me."

"Nervous?" Eva shrugged. "What for? If you can join a new school with a baby and not be nervous about it then why should I be nervous about an exam results? Okay, see you in a bit." She waved at her.

Hermione nodded and waved back. Draco was desperately wishing that the memory didn't end there, he wanted to watch Hermione more but the scene shifted leaving him wanting for more.

When the scene reformed again, Draco found himself in a classroom, the place buzzing with low hum of students talking in different languages. He looked at his left and found Eva reading the morning newspaper before the class commenced and sitting next to her was…

Draco gasped involuntarily. Was this Hermione Granger?

Nonplussed, he shifted more to the left, even through Eva and positioned himself immediately next to Hermione.

Though Draco had seen her following her makeover and on quite a few occasions after that, she hadn't looked this different in any of those. But now, donning Fleur's old Beauxbatons uniforms of blue silk, Draco doubted if Potter and Weasley would be ever able to recognize their best friend.

This Hermione was completely unrecognizable from the Hogwarts Hermione Draco was accustomed to see. While at Hogwarts, her bushy brown mane would hang loose or be tied into an untidy twist to keep them away from her eyes as she always poured over a book; her beautiful features would completely be plain for she never cared to wear make-ups or put on trinkets like most grown up girls did. Even after their marriage, Draco had never seen Hermione use anything more than a lip balm as a possible cosmetic, so simple was this brilliant woman in her daily life.

However, the Beauxbatons version of Hermione Granger, it seemed was adamant to be a complete opposite of her earlier image. Now she had her straight, shiny and short brown hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, leaving a short bangs to cover her forehead diagonally. The new hairstyle revealed her ears and Draco noticed two little pearl eardrops adorning her lobes. She was also wearing two silver rings on her index and middle fingers, something if Draco's own memories served him well, were absent from today's Hermione's hands. Complete with the glow of motherhood she looked simply gorgeous. But it was the eyes that struck Draco most. Behind those heavy black spectacles, Hermione's new hazel brown eyes were gloomy and pensive. They were moving around the classroom and following her, Draco looked around too.

As Audré had said, the Beauxbatons Palace was made mostly of marble and gold. The marble walls of the round class room had gold borders. Larger than life gold statues of notable wizards and witches were placed on niches with their names inscribed underneath. Altheda, Baruffio, Libatius Borage, Phineas Bourne, Zygmunt Budge, Hector Dagworth-Granger, Damocles, Golpalott…Draco read some and identified them as famous Potioneers. So this was a Potions class!

Remembering the tree in the previous memory, he looked up. An intricately painted dome with a large hole in the center was letting a generous amount of sunlight in. It seemed to be the only source of light for there was no candles as it had been in Snape's Dungeons. Next, his eyes roved on the students. Strangely, they didn't have any cauldron, potion ingredients or any other equipments set before them. They were just idly seated around a desk on a raised platform, in an amphitheater setup. They were either giving Hermione very curious glances or talking behind their hands, which Draco noted were mostly girls. He spotted Rebekah in a corner, sitting with her gang of flimsy girl, robust man and…

Draco winced.

That leery eyed man was sitting just beside Rebekah, his eyes fixed like a glue on Hermione's still form. Looking back at her, he found her covering her pretty big bump modestly under a navy blue Beauxbatons robe.

Draco curled his lips, concerned now. The Slytherin in him told that no matter how much Hermione covered her bump, it was bound to raise questions. Even Eva had told so to Audré, that Hermione fell prey to unhealthy curiosity. He was sure that except for Eva and Hermione herself everyone was talking about her pregnancy and absence of a husband. His suspicions were confirmed when fragments of broken sentences about Hermione reached his ears.

"…heard she is a surrogate… maybe she is a Muggleborn…Muggles do that kind of abhorring things, you know…lending their wombs for money…ugh…"

"…I agree…she looks in desperate need of some good clothes…maybe she is that Delacour's surrogate…they are hiring her womb…"

Draco fisted his hands, his nerves raw from anger. He looked at Eva for support and found her watching the students with a deep disapproving frown.

"…Rebekah says that she is sure that it's Fleur's brother's baby…" the flimsy girl was chatting with a nearby girl with the face of a bulldog. "…he has an elder brother…I saw his photo in the newspaper…he was the one standing beside her ugly husband when they got off from the train…"

"…tsk…tsk…tsk…these men…" the bulldog girl shook her head in fake sympathy, "…who could say what they are hiding behind their masks…"

"You bitch!" Draco growled, "You lot are worse than Pansy."

"But Chorin!" another girl called Rebekah's flimsy friend and she turned to her, eyes shining with mad enthusiasm, "I think this girl had too many boyfriends to actually realize who was the _baby's_ father…look the innocent face she has put on…as if she doesn't even know what we are talking about….I swear, that's what they use to attract those boys and get a good bang…"

"You foul little pig!" Draco looked wildly for anything to shove down that girl's venomous throat, "…come to me and I will show you what a real banging is…"

Noting Eva's ongoing silence and inactivity, the gossiping students were not caring to keep their voice down now. Soon their conversation turned raucous, magnified manifold by echoes around the dome.

"…but that doesn't explain why Madame Maxime is saving her back… she had that Eva commissioned to her as her one-man-army…" another girl asked, as if the world would die if the great mystery wasn't solved.

"…maybe, she was one of Dumbledore's many mistresses…" a girl with squints suggested hopefully. "I heard that the old crook used young girls…it was on Rita's book, _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_…it was a bestseller, you know…it can't be all lie…"

"I bet you wouldn't be able to differentiate between a _suck_ and a _fuck_ with those squinty eyes." Draco spat. "One could easily fuck you senseless and you will think it was just a banana up your cunt."

"…I think it could be one of the teacher's baby…" a boy with a silly look suggested wisely, "…maybe she slept with him to have more marks…"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco stood up, ready cast a Fiendfyre and burn the whole place to ashes. Magic or not this place was worse than any hell. The people were so narrow-minded, the air so poisonous. "DO YOU PIG-HEADS EVER READ ANYTHING OTHER THAN TABLIODS? I WONDER HOW YOU PASSED YOUR O. W. L. s! BET YOU SLEPT WITH _YOUR_ TEACHERS TO PASS!" he demanded, fuming like a kettle. "My Hermione is purer than gold and filthy riffraff like you lot are not even fit to touch her little toe." He spat on the floor.

"…I mean, it's obviously a lie that she had a fiancé and he died in the war…if she _had_ one…and he _did_ die in the war…then his family should have come forward and taken care of the baby…"

"…I think it's a…you know I mean…illegitimate child…no one can blame me for using that word…that's the real definition of illegitimate child."

The last two comments were made by Rebekah and it was the loudest of all the remarks made by students so far. Draco focused his gaze on her. She was sitting and loftily leaning against the leery eyed man, as if his girl friend as her fingers played with the strings of her rich and expensive school robe.

Draco was sure he would never regret using a Killing Curse on her, so angry was he. Unable to take anymore, he looked at Hermione helplessly. To his extreme surprise, she looked perfectly calm, like an ice statue. But her eyes spoke to him; they were dead.

"Do you want me to them report to Madame Maxime?" he heard Eva asked Hermione finally. "I can, you know."

"I know you can but I don't want you to." Hermione replied solemnly. The patience behind her words rendered Draco speechless. "Honestly, Eva, I am fine with it. I know what I am and what my baby is. They can't change it with their rude words. Besides, only those who are weak, complain. I am not weak and I have been through worse."

Her words brought back to Draco the previous realization he had, that Hermione Granger never complained. Even he and his Slytherin gang had taunted her mercilessly and called her a Mudblood openly but did she ever complain about them to Dumbledore? No. Contrast to Draco and his famous 'my father will hear about this', this woman was exceptionally strong willed and courageous.

His musings broke when both Hermione and Eva stood up suddenly. The class has become very silent and slightly distracted, he looked at the direction of the Dias and found a man draped in Beauxbatons blue silk robes, leaning against the desk as the class greeted him with a chorus of Bonjour.

"Bonjour." The man, Draco suspected was the Potions teacher, said and gestured the students to take their seats. He was a well built middle aged man with a strong look of personality that even Draco wouldn't dare to cross and currently, his grey eyes were roaming over the students like a hawks as he lightly adjusted his grey wig. His nerves slightly cooled down, Draco sat down beside Hermione.

"Eighty five." He announced suddenly, making most of the students jump slightly. Hermione, Draco noted, was one of the few who didn't. She was perfectly still, just as she had been when the students ridiculed her.

"We are eighty five people here. Eighty four students and one teacher." The teacher scanned them. Under his uneasy gaze, Rebekah cleared her throat and a few others shifted uncomfortably on their seats. Their teacher, however, ignored it completely.

"Welcome everyone to your advanced Potions class with me, Professéur Andreas Xanthos." His English was decent but heavily accented in what Draco could recognize as Greek. "You can also call me Professéur Xanthos or simply Prof and I assure you that I won't mind but..." He paused delicately as the class held its breath, "... I will have no nonsense in my class." He warned them in a low dangerous whisper.

Draco was strongly reminded of Snape's classes and wondered if all portion teachers were the same. He glanced at Hermione. She was sitting with her hands gently folded on her lap, as calm as a dove.

"As you all know," Draco heard Xanthos resumed and turned his attention to him again, "…this is your last year at Beauxbatons and your _last_ chance to do something impressive with the sufficient talents you have in the field of potion making." He started walking around the dias, his robe trailing behind him. "Therefore I have decided to give you a grand opportunity to prove yourselves."

A few subdued students exchanged hopeful glances among themselves. It was almost like watching Hermione as she tried to answer questions correctly and earn points for her House. Draco still remembered their first potions class. He was extremely annoyed when the new Mudblood was waving her hand insistently in the air, like an ostrich's head as Snape bombarded Potter with his questions. This Hermione, however, did nothing. She just sat there, looking indifferent. Draco expected her to be the old Hermione and answer the questions once Xanthos started his ones. It would greatly improve her mood.

But, regrettably, Xanthos did nothing of that sort. Instead of asking questions and letting Hermione prove herself before the class, the Greek simply waved his wand and an invisible hand started writing a list of words in the thin air. It was then that Draco noticed that the beautiful classroom had no blackboard. Curious, he scanned the list and found that they were the names of three advanced level potions: Polyjuice, Veritaserum and Wolfsbane. Once it was done, Xanthos stood by the completed list and scratched his long eagle nose.

"Your work for the first month of this term will be to brew any one of these Potions..." he waved at the list. There was a collective gasp followed by excited chatter. Draco saw Rebekah and her flimsy friend, Chorin, disappear behind their hands, evidently trying to decide on the potion. He wondered if they were intelligent enough to differentiate a Mandrake from a Blast-Ended Skrewt. "...but..." Xanthos held an index in the air, "as a team of three."

A collective groaned welcomed the announcement. Draco perceived the reason behind the disappointment very well and smirked. Served the dickheads right! Brewing potion was ones individual display of merit on that field and a team work would ruin it. He would certainly never pair up with Goyle or Pansy to brew even a Boil Curing Potion.

"But Professéur, not everyone has the same level of skills!" One of the students raised his hand and asked. "What if one of my teammates didn't work well and the potion got ruined? The others will receive low grades as well and it might not be their faults."

"Exactly." Xanthos looked very pleased that his students would be receiving bottom marks. "If you were expecting to impress your teacher by your individual works then let that thought out of head right now." he said firmly, "This is the Advanced Level Potions Class, everyone," he declared, "…meaning many of you will be pursuing your careers as a Potioneer in future based on this class only. You are hereby expected to prepare yourself to work in all kinds of situations. In advanced research projects, _my dear students,_ one will simply not give you an entire potion's lab to work alone. You will have other people to work with; you will check their works and they will check yours as well. And that is what you will learn here: working as a team and not for personal glory." He clarified, "If I am not wrong, which I hardly am, some friendships will not last this storm because when it comes to grades, no one will compromise." He smirked confidently. "Also, the ones who are happy with my declaration are the ones who are the weakest in this subject, regardless of what grade they received in their O. W. L. s."

Draco heard a breakout of low whispered conversation among students as they discussed whom to include and whom to exclude. He looked back at Hermione. She was silently looking down at her bump and for a moment Draco thought she was feeling ill again from the humiliation she had to endure at the beginning of the class.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked her gently, forgetting as always that it was a memory.

Hermione, as expected, didn't reply. She seemed lost in some thoughts that were apparently more important than the current topic. Draco realized how uncharacteristic this was. This was not the normal Hermione he knew.

"Granger, will you be our partner?" He heard Eva asked Hermione suddenly. Looking around, he found Eva consulting Edmound in rapid French. In his pursuit of watching Hermione, he hadn't noticed that the moron was sitting on the other side of Eva. His eyes roved down his entire visible form for the sign of a snake. Thankfully, there was none.

"Pardon?" Hermione looked up and said. She still looked lost.

"We, Edmound and I, want you to join us." Eva rephrased her offer to Hermione with an encouraging smile. "You already know that I got eight O. W. L. s. Edmound got seven." she paused cautiously, "I know he frightened you on the train." she elbowed her brother who immediately tried to appear most mournful. "But he's excellent in identifying Potion ingredients derived from animals. We can have a decent team if you don't mind joining us."

"About time, Bellamys." Draco commented coldly, remembering that she worked at the same Werewolf facility where he was volunteering. "I hope you are not as useless as you seem."

"Fine." Hermione nodded. Draco had noticed how no one except Eva asked the new girl in the class to be their partner. It certainly was no wonder, considering what they had done to her. "I think we should try the Veritaserum" she said, checking the list.

"Veritaserum?" Eva repeated, "I was considering the Polyjuice."

"And I was considering the Wolfsbane." Edmound interjected.

"I have already done the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione told them, "And there are very few people who can brew a Wolfsbane correctly. It's very complicated."

"They teach Polyjuice at Hogwarts?" Eva ignored the remark on Wolfsbane and asked. She was definitely amazed by the little wonder her new roommate revealed.

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it and nodded stiffly. Draco, who knew the entire story behind the Polyjuice Potion, understood the silence behind her gesture.

"Cool!" Eva's eyes were twinkling now. "Why don't we do the Polyjuice then? You have already done it. You know how to do it correctly. We can have good grades if we succeed."

Draco waited for Hermione's answer. He was hoping that she would stick to Veritaserum and show everyone her efficiency.

Hermione shook her head, "We can't or better say we shouldn't." she showed them the list and following her finger, Draco noted that the magical list was updating itself. A number inside a first bracket beside each name said how many people were signing up for that Potion. There was a 20 etched beside Polyjuice meaning twenty groups were already bidding their names for it. Five groups have taken the Wolfsbane. Only a number one was written beside Veritaserum. "...everyone is taking it."

"Oh!" Eva looked unhappy about losing her opportunity to brew the Polyjuice with an expert. "Okay, we'll take Veritaserum. Maybe Prof will give us good marks considering that we are one of those two who actually dared to take the project." She suggested hopefully.

"And I know for a fact that they use Jobberknoll Feathers in it and I know an excellent source…" Edmound started pompously when Eva quelled him with a warning glare.

"Edmound, I think we will have plenty of time to discuss _Jobberknoll_ Feathers." She glanced at a subdued Hermione. "Now, Granger, reckon we should check the potion recipe."

"Yeah." Hermione replied and pulled out her battered copy of 'A guide to Advanced Potions' from her bag. It was one of those she had purchased from that second hand bookshop. Draco was wondering where her Hogwarts books were when she took out the Hogwarts counterpart of it: Libatius Borage's _Advanced Potions Making_.

It was strangely heartbreaking when Hermione opened the book and ran her fingers through its pages as if trying to feel her old school in them. Her hand stopped over the title, 'Draught of Living Dead' and she gazed at it with such intensity that Draco thought she could actually see the sixth year potions class in it.

"They use that book in Hogwarts?" Eva's question brought Draco back to reality. Looking on his right, he found her eyeing Hermione's book with great interest.

"Ye…yeah." Hermione cleared her throat and replied with a strained smile.

"Are you okay?" Eva, it seemed has noticed Hermione's discomfort.

"I…am fine." Hermione nodded, placing a hand on her bump, "It's just the baby…he's moving."

"How does it feel?" Edmound asked suddenly. He looked pretty enthusiastic about it. "Can I feel him?" he reached for Hermione's bump when Eva beat it aside with a furious glare.

"Never mind, Granger." she assured a slightly alarmed looking Hermione, "Edmound will behave himself next time." she assured her.

Draco was wondering how these three unlikely people became friends when Xanthos called his students to submit the name of their team members with the name of the potion they would be brewing for the project. On a piece of parchment, Eva wrote down three names under the name of Veritaserum and sent Edmound to hand it to their professor.

It was then that Draco noticed Hermione was taking the back seats instead of the usual fronts she liked to take at Hogwarts. Like her appearance, it seemed that the two Hermiones have changed or appeared to have changed in their behaviours. Soon the reason behind it became clear. As the class was shepherded to another room next to the one they were sitting and offered to choose their workspaces for a month, no one treaded the path Hermione was standing with Eva and Edmound though the curious glances at her direction didn't diminish one jot.

Hermione, as calm as ever, walked to and stood behind a waist high spacious marble counter when Eva chose them a private space in a remote corner. It had a large ceiling high window in the background with the same breathtaking view of the waterfalls that was available from Hermione's balcony and after taking out and arranging her cauldron, mortar-pestle, potion ingredients and brass scales, she turned to it, watching the relentless foamy water fall.

Draco watched her silently, his only concern being what Hermione was thinking so deeply. It was clear now that she was terribly missing Hogwarts. He had never seen her be so quiet.

"Everyone." It was Professor Xanthos's loud clap that called an end to the coveted glances and all the meaningful winking and smirking at Hermione's direction. "I want your fullest attention."

Hermione sighed and turned to her teacher.

"I believe you are aware that the use of these three Potions that you will be brewing under my supervision is _strictly regulated by the Ministry of Magic_." Xanthos arched an eyebrow and emphasized the point severely, "Therefore, if even a drop of this potions go outside this classroom, fellows, I'll award the entire team a big…" he drew a large circle in the air with his wand, "…zero."

Draco noticed how his words caused the tension to be suddenly palpable. A few students gulped and exchanged anxious looks.

"Place protective charms around your work stations once you are done with it to prevent any sabotage." Xanthos warned his students, "Remember," he held an index finger in the air, "…your Potion is your responsibility."

Everyone listening, conscious or subconscious, nodded and started working on their respective potions.

"They say we will need Sopophorous Beans and Edmound's favourite Jobberknoll Feathers for the first stage of Veritaserum." Eva said brightly, evidently trying to cheer the other two members of her team. After the last incident, it appeared Edmound was very cautious to even breathe around Hermione who was very quiet. "We will need juice from eleven and a half beans…I don't know to measure half a bean…should we cut it and then measure the juice or the whole bean or what? Granger, what do you think?" she asked a silent Hermione.

"Yes…ah…" Draco noted how Hermione suddenly came out of her mysterious musings. Despite her being pregnant she was not sitting on one of the wooden stools but standing behind her cauldron, looking lost. On Eva's words, she quickly checked both of her books, the one on Beauxbatons list and the Hogwarts one before answering. "I think we can cut a bean, measure its juice and take the required half." She suggested with a small smile.

"Good idea." Eva nodded encouragingly. It seemed she was determined to have some spirit infused to her team.

Draco watched them work silently for another fifteen minute. Occasionally, he checked on Rebekah and the leery eyed man. He liked it immensely when Xanthos, who was checking each work space, advising the students on correct various method of extracting leech blood or skinning the artichokes, rebuked her for donning expensive robes for a potions class. The leery eyed man, however, was calm and glancing at Hermione with the same mysterious smirk plastered on his damn face. Draco felt like gauzing out his eyes and boiling them in acid. It was not until Xanthos came and halted by Hermione's cauldron that he looked away.

"Veritaserum." He adjusted his pinch-nez, read from the parchment and peeped into their cauldrons which were still full of simmering water. He glanced one by one at Edmound, Eva and Hermione. "Edmound and Eva Bellamy and… Jean Granger." he read from the parchment again. "Hogwarts, hm?" he arched an eyebrow at Hermione's direction.

"Yes, Professéur." She replied politely.

Xanthos frowned and opened the register book. His fingers went down the list of names and rested beside Hermione's. "Had an 'O' in your potions?"

"Yes, Professéur." Hermione nodded.

Xanthos looked up from the register book. "Your Potions teacher was?"

"Professor Severus Snape." Hermione replied solemnly.

Xanthos narrowed his eyes. "The one who was your Headmaster during the Dark Lord's regime? The one who killed your previous Headmaster?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. She looked strangely calm and confident. "But he was loyal to Professor Dumbledore and the death was an arrangement between them. Professor Snape…" her voice was proud, "…died trying to prove his loyalty on our side."

"Our side?" Xanthos took up the word immediately, "Were you at the battle when it happened?"

Hermione nodded again. Draco noticed how the rest of the class had fallen silent to listen to their conversation. "I was, sir. We fought together."

"In _this_ state?" Xanthos's eyes roved down to Hermione's bump.

Hermione placed a hand on her bump. "Yes, sir. Some calls are hard to ignore."

"I see." Xanthos was smirking mysteriously now, "Then why didn't you continue your study at Hogwarts if you were so passionate to sacrifice your baby for it? Or don't they allow pregnant students?"

Draco fisted his hands angrily. He had taken the Greek to be more mature than his pupils but regrettably he wasn't. Asking Hermione about her choices to keep the baby or her old school was not a part of the class.

"I am sure they do, sir, but I never asked." Hermione's demeanor was calm but undeterred. "Before you ask me the next default question, sir, I would like to answer it myself. My parents perished during the war. I had no family left. And after I discovered that I am pregnant…" Draco noted the forced strength in her tone, "…I decided to come here and pursue my studies in Beauxbatons so that she can take care of me and my baby."

The whole class, it appeared has forgotten their real purpose and hanging to Hermione's every word like Nifflers on gold. Edmound was blinking like an owl and Eva's mouth was slightly hanging open. Xanthos, however, seemed satisfied with Hermione's raw courage. He was smiling now.

"That's a very foolish and brave decision, Granger, trying to bring a baby in the world, all alone." He said, enjoying himself greatly, "I heard that it's a trait of the Gryffindors. Were you one?"

"No, sir, I was in Ravenclaw." Hermione replied with such honesty that even Draco would have believed her too had he not known the truth. "Most mistake my surname with that of Potter's pal – Hermione Granger. She was in Gryffindor and a very popular know-it-all."

Draco's mouth fell open this time.

"Did you know them? The golden Trio?" Xanthos asked.

"Hardly, sir. Our dormitories were different and we didn't have many classes together." Even the most potent of Veritaserums couldn't possibly make anyone confess such truths as Hermione lied before her teacher. "Gryffindors had classes with their arch enemies – the Slytherins. We had ours with the Hufflepuffs. During the battle of Hogwarts I was with my housemates. After the war, I came here to live with my aunt's family. I don't know what happened to them, nor am I interested."

"I heard that Potter's pal Granger went to stay with her parents in Australia." One of the eager audiences blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah, even I thought it was this girl." Rebekah interjected, her voice full of malice. "But I guess that Granger is smart enough to not become pregnant out of wedlock."

Her avid listeners roared in laughter and nodded.

"Silence!" Xanthos's voice whipped in the air and the class fell silent again. Draco was fisting his hands so tightly that it hurt. He thought he would burst if didn't rip Rebekah from limb to limb for insulting Hermione in public. Her motive was clear to him now. She was taking Fleur's revenge on Hermione because she was known to everyone as her cousin.

"Rebekah?" Xanthos looked over his shoulder and called her silkily. "If I hear you interrupting me ever again, silly girl, you'll never see this class again. Understood?" he asked icily and Rebekah, now looking very nervous, nodded with as much dignity as she could muster.

"So Granger and Bellamys." Xanthos turned to the trio as if nothing has happened, "Why did you choose Veritaserum?"

As Eva explained her reasons for choosing that particular potion, Draco, his anger ebbing away, glanced at Hermione. She seemed like a wax statue: beautiful, elegant, but lifeless.

His query finished and his thirst quenched, Xanthos moved to the next group and soon Hermione lost herself in the potion making. She spoke very little during the next two hours as they cut the beans and grinded the Jobberknoll Feathers.

"Don't cut the beans like that." she warned Eva who was trying to cut the Sopophorous Beans. Draco from his own experiences in the sixth year potions class knew that it would bounce and so was it. "Crush it like this." she crushed one with the flat side of her silver knife and it released profuse amount of juice. "That's more effective."

"But the book asks us to _cut_ it!" Eva looked both impressed and confused.

"Trust me. It's one of Professor Snape's secret methods." The first true smile on Hermione's lips was finally there and watching her, Draco couldn't help but smile too.

Yes, life was full of despair but there was light too and in these memories, he was learning how to be positive and brave. He was feeling pretty well when the scene shifted again.

On the next scene, Draco expected to be present at yet another class with Hermione as her teachers poked her on her past, but the room he landed on couldn't possibly belong to a school. It neither had the grandeur nor the magical aura. Slightly confused, he frowned and swept a glance over the place.

It was a medium sized sitting room with two high arched windows through which a generous amount of sunlight was seeping in. The furniture scattered around it were of pretty good standards; Draco's seasoned eyes identified them as antique Victorian ones, upholstered in flower patterned fabric. Two single and double sofas with pouffe and an elegant divan encircled the center table. The room had a cluttered feel about it with their heavy presence and as if to make it more crammed, a grand piano was placed in a corner. Its raised diagonal lid was facing the sitting area, giving the pianist some privacy behind the giant wooden body and music rack.

Someone was playing the keys already but he or she wasn't visible from where Draco watched. The produced music was also hesitant and childish, as if a novice was having some fun. Draco frowned. It couldn't be Hermione. He knew she was proficient with the piano. It wasn't the Delacour residence or some secret room in his uncle's Château. Curious and wondering what he was doing in such a place, Draco walked to it.

As soon as he crossed the barrier of the lid, three people came to his view.

Hermione, a red haired man and a woman with short brown curls were working on the grand instrument. The couple was sitting on the piano bench, side by side and Draco's eyes lingered on the woman's curls for a while. They were almost like Hermione's before she had that bloody makeover. It was the man whose fingers were experimenting with the keys as Hermione watched him work in silence.

Draco's lips twisted into a smile. So this was the memory of Hermione as a Piano tutor. It must be Apolline's then. His eyes automatically scanned the place for a sign of the said lady but there was none. Then it occurred to him suddenly. She must be under the Disillusionment Charm, taking care of Hermione when she was at work. It was quite obvious. After what happened with Vincent, no one would feel comfortable to let her out of sight, not even Draco.

Satisfies, he returned to his watching of Hermione. In a modest black and blue long sleeved dress, she was leaning against the piano, her bump gently resting on the wooden frame. Even though Draco knew that it was a memory and not real, he loved to watch Hermione's bump; it had his little angel, his little Adrian, his first born. There was nothing impure or unholy about the bump or the mother. They both were both innocents. He was the unholy man here, he was the rapist.

Draco sighed. He knew it was impossible to hope or ask or wish but his hands etched to touch that bump, that womb, that fruit and feel it, press his ears to it and tell him, the unborn baby that he would never hurt his mother in the coming days, that he would do anything to earn her forgiveness for he had no other hope in the cursed life he had created for himself. But alas! Just as the sand passed through the fingers no matter how tightly one held to them, those beautiful times were gone and would never return. Now he only had the memories to live on and mature himself.

He watched Hermione, who in turn was watching the couple as they played the instrument together and laughed occasionally. Draco noticed how she was standing by the woman's side of the bench and taking care to be as far away as possible from the man without appearing rude or awkward. In contrast to the happy couple, she looked lost and sad.

"How was my husband?" The woman's question seemed to break her stream of thoughts and she smiled approvingly at her.

"It was good but Monsieur Michael needs a lot of practice to improve." She said, "You play it now, Géraldine." She asked the wife.

Following Hermione's words, her female student played or better say, struck the keys most awkwardly. Draco, his mind lost on Hermione, bit his tongue and covered his ears. Horrible! The woman was just horrible with that instrument! Even he, who had elementary knowledge on piano, was better than her. Why him actually, even the house elves of Malfoy Manor were thousand times better than Géraldine. He wished Hermione wouldn't waste her valuable time after her and be contended with her male student. He seemed to be a better learner than his wife.

But proving him wrong, Hermione gracefully asked the man to move aside to make room for her and his wife. When he did so, she sat on the bench beside Géraldine and with unparalleled patience taught her about the keys and cords from the very beginning. Draco listened to her, marveled by the depth of her knowledge.

She said that her grandma Jean had given her piano lessons since she was just five. That made him remember his own lessons.

The Malfoys being very proud of their artistic taste, encouraged their sons (for they had no daughters) to be proficient in any well reputed musical instrument. Lucius had hired a well known piano teacher for Draco when he was eight and he was done with that silly instrument by the time he was nine. He never went back for it; he felt greatly bored and wasn't willing to waste his times behind some keys and cords when there was so much more to do outside. But this day, this moment, as he watched Hermione explain to the couple the mode of playing it, he realized how very wrong he was. It wasn't boring. Playing a piano was pretty enjoyable, like experimenting with a Snitch in the air, like a puzzle where the clues were hidden in the keys.

The lesson didn't last long after Hermione finished her short but in depth lecture on the instrument. She asked the couple to read a few books for more knowledge. Draco wondered whether Géraldine would even bother to open a book on an instrument she was so horrible at. Draco wouldn't if it were him. But her husband, Michael, nodded. They were both in their mid twenties and appeared happily married. Strangely it reminded Draco of himself and Astoria. They too were happily married until the fate decided to take her away from him.

The memory shifted just as Hermione promised to return the next day for another piano lesson. When the scene formed again, he found himself sitting on a chair, around what looked like a kitchen table.

Hermione came into view immediately. She was sitting just opposite to her and was flanked by two kids, one boy and a girl, on either side.

"In English, we have the same twenty six alphabets that you have in French." She was telling them. "They are: A. B. C…" she pronounced one by one and wrote them down on a copy. Draco leaned forward in interest. The kids have caught his attention.

They couldn't be older than Adrian's best friends, Louis and Gina. The boy had a head full of jet black curls while the girl had two plaits on her plain blonde hair. Their rosy pink and chubby cheeks still had the baby fat, a good sign of nourishment and health. Draco watched them, mesmerized.

Wouldn't he love to have family just like this? What wouldn't he do have the opportunity to sit and watch as Hermione teach their children: their son Adrian and a little daughter by the name of _Little Jean_, the English alphabets? Where wouldn't he go to reach them, play with them, laugh with them and be their ideal father? Was he so worthless? Yes. He was worthless and he admitted it but he was trying his best too. Couldn't he be given another chance?

Draco felt a lump in his throat as the same excruciating pain of remorse incapacitated him. He has watched fourteen memories so far and not a single one could make an impression that Hermione was happy. She was unusually silent, sad and lonely, Draco knew; he could tell. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was she and not him.

But Draco couldn't bear the thought that he would lose her for his foolishness. Yes, he had been foolish, extremely foolish. He had taken years to admit his heinous crime; he had kidnapped her son and forced her to marry him and by doing so he had lost the place of trust in his son's eyes. As if that was not enough, he had accused her of illegal affairs with Alexis, been jealous of him, expressed his so-called 'love' to her and frightened her to the point of insanity. A rapist in love with his victim? Could anything be sicker? Who was he fooling actually? Who was he kidding with? Was he trying to glorify his crime by trying to amend his past mistakes?

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed them wearily.

No. He wasn't glorifying his crime. He was aware of the truth now. He was just trying to live with what was left of him: a soul shattered by losses and burdened with crimes, a son whom he loved, a woman whom he admired, a hope for a better future and a peaceful home. He was fighting against his inner demon, as Hermione had stated it, and striving to be a better Draco Malfoy than he was brought up to be.

How the moments passed by lost in his thoughts Draco didn't know. He was still absentmindedly staring at Hermione and her new students when an elderly woman entered the kitchen.

"That'll be all for today, children." She told the kids in French and they nodded happily, starting to arrange their books and copies without a moments delay. Meanwhile, she went to the stove, ladled something on a plate and set it down before Hermione, its contents steaming. "It is past lunch time, dear. Eat." she ordered her in English.

"No, Madame!" Hermione cried softly, looking highly embarrassed. "I… am full…I really am." she tried to assure her in vain.

Draco checked the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost half past one o' clock in the afternoon.

"Grandma, look her stomach so big! She is full." the little girl supported her teacher innocently but her grandma simply waved them out of her kitchen.

"Don't talk about what doesn't concern you, Chloe! Go and wash your hands. We are all going to have lunch." she called to their retreating form, settling by Hermione. "Girl, I have borne five children…five…" she turned to her and held up five fingers in the air,"…and I know that a pregnant woman is never too full." She pushed the plate to Hermione and placed a spoon on the edge, silently asking her to start.

As a very uncomfortable and shy looking Hermione gulped and took up the spoon, Draco focused his attention back to her. Audré had said that the memories were different this time. So, there must be a reason Apolline gave him or better say, Audré this memory. It couldn't be just to show that those who hired Hermione as an English tutor were good and sensible people.

"The soup is very good." Hermione complimented her host's cooking with a gentle smile. "Merci."

"So, this is your first baby?" the grandma of the kids asked her, accepting her thanks with a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

"Yes." Hermione replied. She took a deep breath, as if trying to prepare herself for the onslaught of questions about the baby's father. Draco couldn't blame her; after what she had been through, it was pretty normal.

"You are so young." The Grandma commented, "You remind me of my youth, girl. How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen in a few days." Hermione replied cautiously, her eating slowed down now.

"I had my first son when I was seventeen. I came from a rural area in Provence. In our days, girls used to get married when very young. Our life was very simple then. But now? The time has changed so much." The Grandma said matter-of-factly. "Tell me, dear, do you like it here in France?"

"I do." Hermione replied curtly, seemingly trying to decipher where the conversation was taking her.

"How is Apolline related to you?" the elderly woman took out an envelope and placed it on the table.

"She is my uncle Gustave's wife." Hermione has completely stopped eating now, looking pretty apprehensive. "Why, Madame? Is something wrong?"

"No." the Grandma blinked, "What should be wrong?"

"No…" Hermione shook her head, "It's alright. I just thought…" she paused, "Pray continue."

"Dear girl, I don't know why you are being so hesitant and shy but rest assured that I am not going to dismiss you." The Grandma said, smiling now. She pushed the white envelope towards Hermione, "Your guess was right. This is your first week's pay but I am not giving it to you because I am dismissing you. I am giving it to you because I am very pleased with your teaching method." Her smile broadened and it brought a smile on Hermione's lips too. "My grandchildren don't usually like to learn English. I have tried it myself many times but they wouldn't even settle down let alone listen to me. But with you, they have sat down and learnt the alphabets. That's a great progress for me."

"Merci." Hermione's slightly tearful smile made Draco smile with her too. It was a very strange thing though. Down in these memories, he could almost feel whatever she had felt at that time, something he was incapable of doing outside the memories.

"Apolline's family was my neighbour when they were kids." The Grandma gestured Hermione to eat her lunch. "They were three sisters and a brother: Carmine, Veronique, Apolline and their eldest brother, Adrian. Their mother, Parthenope, was a very pretty woman but virtuous. A little bossy and weird but everyone liked her. Her husband, Monsieur Jourdain, loved to entertain the kids with little games of magic, you know, card tricks or turning a bunch of flower into birds."

Hermione nodded, listening in rapt attention.

"Eventually the girls got married and the family was gone." The Grandma sighed sadly, "When Apolline told me that she had an English niece looking for a good job, I thought who's better than her for an English tutor?" she paused, "I hope you are not getting bored."

"No, no, not at all." Hermione assured. "So aunt Apolline told you that I was looking for a job?"

"She didn't tell me exactly." The Grandma replied casually, "We just met at the vegetable market. She was buying some sweet potatoes. I asked her what she would do to them. She said that her niece is pregnant and she was planning to make a soup with it. When I learnt that you are an English woman, I thought that would be a great idea to have my grandkids learn English from you." she said brightly.

Draco shook his head in amazement. How this family has protected and helped Hermione in everything from food, clothes, shelter, morale support and everything! No doubt Hermione called Apolline and Gustave as mother and father. Would he ever be able to repay their debts?

Hermione was staring at her plate, her lips between her fine white teeth. Draco suspected she was just as overwhelmed as he was. "What's this soup called?" she looked up and suddenly asked the elderly woman.

"This?" the Grandma repeated, "It's called a Pistou soup." She replied casually and looked over her shoulder, calling the children for lunch.

"How do you cook this?" Hermione asked her again. The look that appeared on Hermione's face was enough to tell Draco that she was planning something. "I mean what do you give in this soup?" she elaborated her question when the Grandma turned back to her.

"There are three types of beans, zucchini, squash and two types of cheeses in that soup." She replied, evidently glad that Hermione loved the food enough to enquire on the ingredients. She even explained the recipe to her. Hermione listened, finished the meal silently and left with a word of thanks after pocketing her pay.

Draco was slightly confused when the scene shifted again. There was nothing he could virtually use as a possible source of information on Hermione except for the fact that the Delacours had supported and stood by her side like a family. When the next scene appeared, he found himself, sitting in another chair, around another kitchen table but this time it was the Delacour household.

Instinctively, he looked around and found Hermione sitting just next to him. Around her all the Delacours minus Gabrielle and plus Bill were chatting animatedly as they enjoyed their supper. Draco looked at Hermione's food. She had a small bowl of the same green bean soup before her, which she was finishing slowly.

"Maman, the _Pistou_ is just fantastic!" Fleur praised her mother's cooking, sipping a bit of thick broth from her spoon. Every one nodded in agreement and she turned to her husband. "Bill, I think you should learn it from her. If you are really interested in cooking, Pistou is thousand times better than that goblin soup, 'fool mendes'." She said dismissively.

"Ful Medames, Fleur." It seemed Bill was programmed to correct his wife's intentional mistake, "And it's the _Pharaoh's_ food."

"Okay…okay…" Apolline held up a hand and called for order, "No more quarrelling. The credit for Pistou goes to Jean and not to me. She received her first pay today and bought the beans, zucchini and cheese for it." she informed the table proudly, beaming at Hermione. Her words were met with a collective gasp of admiration from everyone at the table. Gustave even poured him some more soup and smiled appreciatively at Hermione.

"Merci, Jean, but there was no need to take the trouble." He said, "You'll be leaving for Beauxbatons in an hour. You could've done well with some rest."

"I can take rest when I return there." Hermione said, her smile true this time. Draco noted how she seemed to greatly enjoy her contribution to their happiness, even if it was small. It occurred to him then. The previous memory highlighted her self-esteem. She wouldn't take anything from the Delacours without returning some. Audré was right; he had to look past what was _apparently_ happening to what was _actually_ happening. "Since I came here in June, I haven't been able to do anything for you." her next words proved his assumption true.

"Who said you didn't do anything?" Apolline asked, her eyebrows rose in astonishment, "You helped us to get rid of that Margot! Had it not been for you, Jean, I don't think she'd have left so easily. And what's more, she won't be back next summer."

Everyone laughed at her words, even Draco, whose memory of that part of the third batch of memories was still very fresh.

"So how was your first week at Beauxbatons?" Gustave asked Hermione, once everyone cooled down, "Did you like your room in Bellefeuille?"

"I did." Hermione replied solemnly, "It was a little overwhelming at first; because our rooms in Hogwarts weren't like it. We had a circular room in one of the turrets and had five four-poster beds there. But in Beauxbatons, everything is so beautiful, so enchanting that it seems almost unreal. Waterfalls, Fountain of Youth, an actual tree in my hostel room! One could never imagine having them in Hogwarts."

"I know." Gustave nodded in understandment, "Even for me, it was a bit shocking when I walked into my room and found a giant cherry tree growing up from the floor to replace the ceiling. But that's a very common feature in Beauxbatons. You'll find it everywhere. Beauty and magic. It was made in a way to be completely different from all magical schools, be it Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Take René Bellefeuille for example. He was a great lover of trees and therefore, the dormitory named after him has a touch of nature. Lucian Ombrelune, on the other hand, was a great appreciator of intelligence and in his Maison, the rooms were hidden inside a giant maze. Brie Papillonlisse made the Maison Gabrielle is staying for her Third Year. If you ever go there you'll see that the place is full of paintings and sculptures for she was an avid lover of fine arts." He explained and sipped a generous amount of soup, "Oh, I forgot to ask you. How is your new roommate? What's her name again?"

"Eva." Hermione replied, "She is fine." she nodded, "She, her brother and I, we are doing a Potions project together."

"Really?" Bill said, seemingly relieved that Hermione was slowly adapting to her new school. Draco wondered how much of the reality he was aware of. Hermione was not the type to preach her pain before everyone. "What's it?" he asked her.

"Veritaserum." Hermione replied curtly.

"I hope that Rebekah isn't bothering you, 'ermione." Fleur said, her features mildly livid, "Bitch!"

"Fleur!" Alexis warned his sister, "What happened on the platform, is over now. She apologized to Bill. There is no need to over-exaggerate it."

"She is not over-exaggerating, you moron and it is not over." Draco countered furiously, "She and her bitch gang is insulting Hermione in public, if you care to know." He looked at Hermione, wishing she would tell them something now. But she nodded in agreement with Alexis.

"Yes, Fleur, what happened there is over." she said calmly, "No one is bothering me at Beauxbatons after Eva told them that Madame Maxime will be notified if they did any such thing."

"That's a lie!" Draco cried in desperation. "Why aren't you telling them the truth, Hermione, Why aren't you telling them the truth? Rebekah and her gang are trying to take revenge of that public insult on you! Admitting the truth isn't your weakness! No one will judge you for it! And the Delacours are here to help you!"

But his words hung in the air like a thick layer of mist, reminding him that it was a memory and no matter how much he banged his head, his cries wouldn't reach her or anyone.

"Aunt, today Madame Caron told me about your family after she gave me my pay." He heard Hermione start a completely different topic. "She said that your father loved to entertain the Muggle kids with magic?"

"He did and the kids loved him for it." Apolline nodded, "There were harmless little tricks, you know, not the serious kind that your break the Law of Secrecy. I am sure you know that most Muggle kids grew up watching magicians conjuring a rabbit out of a hat or doing the card tricks." She said, "Unlike most purebloods, we spent our life in a Muggle neighbourhood." Her features turned thoughtful suddenly, "Jean, I hope you will not mind if I tell you something about my family."

"No, aunt, I won't." Hermione said, her soup spoon hanging in the mid air.

Apolline inhaled and seemed to make up her mind. "I remember, that evening when you said that the Wizarding society is full of people like Malfoys who buy justice or that horrible reporter, Skeeter or scooter, whatever, who sell lies. You said that Lord Voldemort's principle still lives inside his followers and asked us how many Harry Potters should be born to vanquish that evil. Right?"

"Yes, I did." Hermione replied, her features pensive.

"You asked us but we didn't answer." Apolline said, "I don't know about Bill or Fleur, dear, but I had the answer ready in my head, Jean. I could've told you right away but I preferred to be silent. I knew you were greatly distressed about your family and I didn't wish to upset you more with my little story." She paused.

Draco noticed how everyone at the table suddenly became very quiet, as if sensing the approach of a great storm. Gustave placed at hand on Apolline's and squeezed. Alexis gave his mother a calm but supportive glance. Bill and Fleur exchanged looks. Noting the sudden palpable tension, Hermione frowned slightly but didn't speak.

"Madame Caron must have told you about my brother, Adrian Jourdain." Apolline asked Hermione and she nodded, "Did she tell you what happened to him?"

Hermione shook her head this time, slightly puzzled. Draco tried to recall it too. Adrian was his son's name and he felt there was a connection between the two memories.

"He died while saving a school full of Muggle kids." Apolline stated plainly, as if it was the weather she was talking about, "He was a very famous Auror; the top of his department. He fought and defeated many dark wizards. May be they were not as great as Lord Voldemort but he did help in catching them. He was a widower and childless. Maybe for that reason, he loved kids, any kids, be it Muggle or magical."

"I still remember the day we received the news of his death. I was three monthes pregnant with Gabrielle and I was visiting my parents' home. My mother was telling me to talk to Adrian and persuade him to marry again. She was worried that he might be forced to live alone for the rest of his life. I was telling her that I will talk to him when a Ministry official arrived at our home. It was an odd time and Adrian wasn't at home. Maman told him that my brother was at his office and would be back in the evening. He lived with my parents after his wife died from childbirth, you know." She cleared her throat, "The officer said that…that he would never be back."

"Maman!" Fleur exclaimed softly. But her mother looked determined to finish her story.

"The official told us that Adrian died in an _accident_. Some thugs…terrorists…extremists…I don't know what these twisted people are called, had taken a Muggle school under siege and threatened to kill them all if their demand wasn't fulfilled. The school was in our neighbourhood and the kids who attended it were mostly from low income families. When those maniacs attacked it, the Muggle authority was in a fix on what to do, attack the place or negotiate with them."

"When my Auror brother heard it, I don't know why, may be out of his love for kids, he apparated inside, Stunned them one by one and released the children. The kids who witnessed it said that he was almost done when a man suddenly pulled a gun on his head and fired it. The thing…it's called a bullet, I heard… went through his head. He died on spot. Imagine a man, who won against many dark wizards only to die by a Muggle bullet? My maman went mad from grief and died within three monthes. My papa followed them a year later." She sighed.

The air was heavy with her unspoken pain and Draco heard Hermione break it finally.

"I am sorry." Her voice was muffled and rasping. Looking at her, Draco found her tearful.

"No, Jean, don't be sorry. Ever." Apolline, surprisingly, pulled herself together and lifted her chin. There was not a single tear in her eyes. "My words were not intended to hurt you, dear. I just wanted to tell you that my brother Adrian is not dead. He is alive." she declared proudly, "Do you know how many woman, mostly, Muggles named their son's after him? They don't know that he was a wizard of course, but that is beside the point. They recognized a person's sacrifice and that's what matters Jean." she smiled, "My brother lives in his works, in his ideals, in his morales, in his sacrifices. No one would live forever, dear; no matter how powerful you are, you must taste the death. So when you said that Lord Voldemort is dead but his followers are alive and his principles live on, I say that people like my brother, or your headmaster Dumbledore are also alive through their works and ideas and as long as one…" she held up a firm finger in the air, "…one person is brave enough to raise his voice against tyrants, Jean, the evil will never win against the good. Be it women, be it elves or the pureblood supremacy, the time will change and a new day will come."

Hermione nodded, silent tears flowing down her cheek now.

"Now, now, Apolline. You made my dear niece cry!" Gustave chastised his wife, left his seat and came over to Hermione. He smiled and wiped away her tears, "I keep telling her that she could have been a great Auror too but she spent her life being a common midwife."

"No, midwife is fine." Hermione said, sniffing slightly, "It's not common."

"Really? Okay." Gustave nodded and sat on the empty chair Draco was occupying beside Hermione. He handed her a glass of water and gestured everyone to continue with their eating as well. "Tell me dear, have you thought of a name for your baby?"

"Name?" Hermione blinked, looking distracted. "Not really." She confessed. She seemed to have overcome her emotions too. "I was expecting that the baby is a girl but then…it turned out that he's a boy…so…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Never you mind, dear." Gustave it seemed was relieved that everything was in order as it was before Apolline's story, "We have plenty of time before he arrives."

"I think I'll have his middle name after my father, Thomas Granger." Hermione said thoughtfully after a while. "His surname will be Granger of course, like mine. That's all I have thought about it for now."

"Good." Gustave smiled gently and left for his seat beside his wife. As everyone's mood turned good, Draco finally realized the reason his own son was named after a man who gave his life while saving Muggle kids: Hermione wanted her son to be as selfless as his namesake.

He smiled, feeling truly happy now.

Hermione was right. There could never be a better name for their son: Adrian, the one who sacrificed his life and saved the innocents.

It was million times better than his own ostentatious name: Draco Malfoy.

**To be concluded in the next chapter…**


	84. Chapter 84

_**A/N: Thanks to Cordee, Grovek26 and SereniteRose for their reviews on last chapters. Thanks everyone for the favourites and follows.**_

_**Cordee: I remember your review on Halflings many chapters ago and here is what I was planning. :)**_

_***** Five Chapters! Fifty thousand words! Thanks everyone for reading the tedious memories. But they were written in a way to bring forth the ending of this chapter. If you go through them now, you'll understand what will happen in the coming chapters.**_

_**Before we proceed with this one, I would like to share some personal feelings.**_

_Writing TPA has been the biggest challenge of my life as a novice writer. I intend to work with real human emotions, truth and the world as we see it now. Beauxbatons is based on my medical school which is famous for its great beautiful campus, lakes and gardens. But the people who live there are the most narrow-minded ones I have ever come across. The teacher, Sotiria Xanthos, is roughly based on my schizophrenic roommate with whom I lived almost two years. I never resent it, of course. We need to learn all kinds of lessons in our lives. Eva is based on my last roommate; Porag, her name was. One of the most marvelous girls I have come across and we enjoyed our small stay in the hostel greatly. She still calls me 'roommate'. If my words sound condescending to anyone, I apologize, for that wasn't my intention._

**_Acknowledgements: _**

**_The song, 'Baby mine' is copyright to Betty Midler's song in the Disney animated movie, "Dumbo"._**

**_The prose on Succubus was taken from Wikipedia. Lyon is well known to be a famous place for chocolates._**

**_Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like._**

**_This chapter is rated M._**

**_The Pinterest page has been updated with new images of some characters found in this chapter. Feel free to check it if you like._**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental._**

**Chapter 84: Grape of Wrath (Part 4/5 – Finale)**

If one saw Draco when the scene shifted and the next memory appeared, they would think he was happy when the death visited him suddenly.

His lips were bearing a smile of revelation for he has finally learned a small but potent truth behind the naming of his only living son, Adrian. He could have disgruntled in disgust for Malfoys were named grand and here he was, a pureblood who had died while saving Muggle kids. But this Malfoy couldn't sneer in distaste; he supported Hermione with heart and soul.

His eyes were slightly tearful. He has realized, for the first time, the deep message behind Apolline's story. Yes, men did live through their works and as long as one soul was willing to fight the darkness inside, evil can never prevail.

But the look those grey stormy eyes bore were of mismatched colours and emotions: a tinge of orange pride for the man who died to save those Muggle kids, a violet of joy that his son was named so thoughtfully, a green of envy that his own namesake was not so worthy - a Greek dark Lord by the name of Draco was he, a blue of pain for he never fully appreciated the wonderful woman who brought this child to this world against every possible obstacle and a red of anger for he wanted to destroy the world and himself for bringing this upon her. No matter how many people he blamed or cursed, the real perpetrator was he, the damned rapist.

Except the eyes and the smile, the rest of his face was a mask, deep agony and remorse etched in its every line. How was he ever going to repent for his crimes? Was it even possible?

The scene reformed itself and Draco found Hermione sitting beside him, their arms almost brushing. He shifted away slightly. His unholy aura should never be allowed to pollute such a pure soul.

He looked at her. She was beautiful and elegant as ever. Those hazel brown eyes, that tiny black mole on her neck, that little smile of sadness, the rings on her dainty fingers and the pearl earrings! Her glow of purity, truth of soul, light of spirit almost blinded him and Draco blinked, his eyes watering. Why didn't he see these things before? What was blindfolding him? The Malfoy supremacy? The pureblood supremacy? But Delacours were a pureblood family too. How come they spotted it and he didn't?

"Dear students!" He heard a sharp clap followed a by female voice and forced his eyes to turn away from Hermione. They were sitting what he assumed in another classroom but this time the teacher was a short and plump witch, her hat askew. A pair of spectacles lay folded over her broad bosom, hanging from a neck cord. Her eyes were like sparkling wine, liquid and happy. She was smiling at her students and Draco wondered if something funny has happened. Immediately he searched for Rebekah, her flimsy friend Chorin, the bulldog girl, the squint girl and the leery eyed man. Maybe they were ridiculing Hermione again.

But to his extreme relief, they were all seated at the front of the class, away from Hermione as if she was some epidemic of plague or Spattergroit. Thanks, Merlin! Draco was ready to do everything to have their venomous fangs folded inside their filthy mouths.

"As Advanced Level Charms students…" the wine-eyed teach began in a happy voice, "…we will be dealing with quite a few difficult Charms this year." She waved her wand and like the Potions class, writings appeared in the air, an invisible hand moving across an invisible blackboard. Draco noticed that the classroom was different from the one he had been previously. It had the same amphitheater configuration but the shape was oval, instead of being round. The walls were painted with various depictions of mythological stories. In a corner, Hercules was fighting with one of the Gorgons; in another, Diana was hunting; Persephone was being carried away by Hades and Helen was eloping with Paris. Draco concentrated on last two frescoes.

In both the cases women were forced to live with the men they didn't love. Wasn't it the same between Hermione and him? He knew that she loved another man but was living with him only for the sake of her son. Was he not imprisoning her through this so called marriage that had no validity except the law and vows? They have never consummated it, not that Draco ever intended to touch Hermione that way without her expressed and full consent but even their souls weren't united by that Sacred Marriage. The rite has just bonded two extreme opposites together for the time being and had no real meaning.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting increasingly lost in his own thoughts while watching the memories and therefore concentrated on them again.

"We will be doing Memory Charms for next two classes." The teacher was telling her pupils, "It's a very difficult Charm, boys and girls, and I want your fullest attention when I explain you the theory."

Noting the selection of Charm, Draco suddenly turned to Hermione. She was looking straight ahead, with no signs of familiarity with the said Charm on her features. But Draco felt that internally her heart was breaking as she remembered what she has done to her loved ones with that one Charm. She sighed once and turned a page of her opened book. She sniffed twice, rubbing her nose. She closed her sad eyes thrice, evidently trying to fight the inner turmoil. Draco watched her, transfixed, transferred to another realm. What has he done to her! Oh, what has he done to her!

"Has anyone of you ever tried this Charm before?" The teacher asked and Draco noticed how Hermione fisted her right hand on her wand but didn't endeavor to raise it. The excruciating remorse was trying to take his life away now.

"No?" The teacher deciphered the silence of the students well. "No problem. We are here to learn." Draco heard her assure them. "You'll each be given a guinea pig. They have been given some emotional shocks, nothing serious of course, we wouldn't hurt them seriously. They are just not comfortable with cockroaches. Well the real guinea pigs don't care about cockroaches but these ones do because I have implanted a false belief in their minds that cockroaches are actually cats." Her words caught Draco's attention and he turned to her again. The teacher looked extremely amused now. "Your work will be to lift up the false memory I have placed so that they don't get scared by cockroaches. Understood?"

"No, Madame Aprilia!" One girl, as it was expected, cried, "Please! I am dead scared of cockroaches." She recoiled in her seat. Draco was pleased to note that it was same squint girl who had said that Hermione was Dumbledore's mistress.

"That's your problem, girl." The teacher shrugged indifferently. "Edmound!" She called and the man walked in carrying in a few boxes, "Give everyone a guinea pig and a cockroach a piece."

"Yes, Madame Aprilia," Edmound it seemed was being awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, so gleeful was he. Draco watched as he distributed the guinea pigs and cockroaches among the students. Soon the class was filled with loud cries as cockroaches started to fly to and fro and girls hid under the bench and screamed. But, Madame Aprilia, the Charms teacher was completely unabashed. She stood by her desk as some girls ran out of the class, with Rebekah being the first and Chorin bringing up the rear. After ten minutes, except for Hermione and Eva, there were no female students in the entire class.

"Girls!" Madame Aprilia sighed sadly. Draco wanted to kiss her and Edmound for the brilliant idea. It was so Slytherin! "Okay, everyone. Let's start." She asked rest of the students to continue.

Hermione, like the Gryffindor she was, tackled the cockroaches given to her very well. She just put them on an enchanted sleep. Next she proceeded to work on the guinea pig. Draco was lost in watching her; the woman was near perfect in everything she undertook. She even instructed Eva on how to hold the wand correctly and won a look of marvel from her. Draco smiled. It was such a tender scene. Hermione, her bump in which Adrian slept, her wand, her spell, her sighs, her eyes, her hand on that bump, her glow, her magnified motherhood aura, her entire being, her existence was a wonder to him. How could he not notice it before? How could he even think of laying his filthy hands on her?

After a while, he noted how Edmound wasn't sitting with his sister like in the Potions class. He looked around and spotted him sitting two benches ahead of them. He was glancing at Hermione's direction occasionally. Draco would have disapproved it but in contrast to the leery eyed man's, his was concerned and filled with what he identified as tender care for a pregnant woman. He wanted to frown but couldn't. Edmound was a good man and a rapist like him should not be judging his looks.

Sighing he went back to his watching of Hermione.

"Is everybody done?" Madame Aprilia asked her students after half an hour and when they nodded, she left the teacher's dais to check them. From one pupil to another she placed the cockroaches before the guinea pigs and watched their reactions. In most cases, the guinea pigs recoiled as if they were faced with a live cat. In Eva's case, Draco was somewhat glad that her guinea pig showed no signs of fear. Madame Aprilia came to Hermione next. Draco held his breath when her cockroaches were held before her allotted guinea pig.

The whole class was craning their necks to have a better look of what happened between the unmarried Hogwarts pregnant student and the Charms teacher. Draco was sure Hermione would do fine. She has modified human memory and this was just a guinea pig but then again she was pregnant, a time most witches' Magic was a bit out of control.

Hermione was sitting still when Madame Aprilia roused the cockroaches from the enchanted sleep and set them after the guinea pig. They jumped on the mouse but it simply stamped them under its furry claws and if possible, yawned in boredom, as if wondering what these silly humans were taking it as to present it with some cockroaches.

Draco expected Madame Aprilia to burst out with words of praise but to his dismay, she did none. She just glanced at Hermione once before beckoning her to join her in the teacher's dais. Hermione stood up, wrapped her robe over her bump and obeyed her teacher silently.

Draco held his breath. Was she going to tell her to perform more Memory Charms? Was she suspicious? But no. As soon as Hermione walked to and stood beside Madame Aprilia on her dais, she gave the class a solemn look.

"Everyone." She called her students. Draco noticed how Rebekah, her bloody gang and the other girls filed back into the class, obviously in the hope of some of entertainment from the new drama that was about to unfold. Madame Aprilia however showed no such indications. She was standing there, grave and pretty serious as she went on.

"I believe that you all have heard from your seniors what I do in my first class with the new Seventh Years." She asked and a few of the students nodded. Rebekah frowned. Chorin checked her vicinity for any leftover cockroaches.

"As you must have learned, I give them a task to perform that requires skill, courage and…" Madame Aprilia paused, "…thorough knowledge of the appointed task. In Advanced Level Charms, my dear students, you will not be waving your wands and uttering incantations like you did in O. W. L. level. You'll be learning _why_ you are waving that wand, _why_ you are choosing that incantation and _what_ you will achieve in the end." She turned to Hermione. "Granger, I was told that you had nine O. W. L. s in your previous school. Was Charms one of them?"

"Yes. Madame." Hermione replied politely. Draco expected her to tell her new teacher exactly what percentage of marks she had received in Charms but she spoke no more on that topic.

"Aha." Madame Aprilia nodded, "The headmistress told me that your Charms teacher is a tiny man and he teaches his students by standing on stacks of books?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

A few students laughed which died out the moment Aprilia glanced at the class. Draco was starting to like this character. She was a different kind of Slytherin.

"Yes, Madame." Hermione nodded, "That is Professor Flitwick. He is the Head of my…old House. The Ravenclaws."

"Okay." Aprilia consumed the information nonchalantly. Next she reached inside her Beauxbatons blue robes and took out a small box. She opened the lid and held it before her class. Everyone leaned forward for a better look. Curious, Draco left his seat and walked to the front of the class.

"What is this Edmound?" Aprilia asked her assistant and he gasped.

"Nostradamus's boxers!" He exclaimed, excitedly. "That's a…"

"A?"

"A!" Others prompted him.

"A Sphinx Feather Quill." Aprilia finished the sentence Edmound had been unable to complete, showing the class a golden feather quill. "I believe everyone is acquainted with what or better say who a Sphinx is. They are the mythical creatures with the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the head of a human. They are known to be very treacherous and ferocious and it is thereby very dangerous to try to collect their wing feathers to make quills." She turned to Hermione who was giving the quill a look of wonder. "Sphinx is the symbol of intelligence, courage and power. They are also the masters of riddles. In the assignment that I set you today, no one has been able to do it properly except this girl. Jean Granger from Hogwarts. She used her intelligence to solve the problem but didn't exercise her powers to gain her means. She took care not to tread on the cockroaches or frighten the guinea pig. I hereby give this sphinx feather quill," Aprilia moved the golden feather before the entire class, "…to Jean Granger." She handed the box to a gaping Hermione who looked stunned to receive a gift from her teacher on her first class. "Be it a cockroach or a guinea pig, they are still life forms and she didn't hurt them to the slightest. I appreciate that greatly." Aprilia beamed at her student.

Relieved and extremely proud of his wife, Draco laughed out loud and chapped hard. He expected the students to do the same but except for Eva and Edmound no one clapped for Hermione. Most of them looked disappointed that the rare Quill was awarded to someone like Hermione. Rebekah appeared extremely disdainful and started to play with the strings of her robe. Chorin was telling everyone who would listen that she had ten of those sphinx feather quills in her dustbin. Draco stood before them and frowned at Rebekah. She looked exactly like the eleven years old Draco did when he couldn't bear that Potter was given a Nimbus Two Thousand: jealous and furious. Even his own demon looked so: ugly and angry.

The class dismissed as the bell rang and Hermione with a word of thanks to her teacher went back to her seat. The scene shifted leaving Draco pondering how he looked now.

On the next class that Draco appeared, the room was so bright with flood of sunlight that he had to cover his eyes to protect them. After they adjusted themselves, he squinted from behind the hands.

The previous classrooms had visited were either round or oval with marble walls, golden borders, larger than life statues of notable wizards or moving frescos of Greek legends. This however had none. Instead, rows and rows of high arched windows with stained glasses surrounded him. But instead of paintings, each bore inscriptions on strange languages that Draco guessed was Runes. Finding it rather boring to pour over Runes dictionaries, he himself had never taken that subject while at Hogwarts. He liked Arithmancy more. It was pretty fun to solve the mathematics, not to mention he was regarded cool among dimwitted the girls such as Pansy.

"Thanks Nostradamus they are not making a racket here." Eva's voice spoke and coming to his senses, Draco turned right. There they were, Hermione and Eva, sitting side by side. The former was adjusting her heavy spectacles that hid her brilliant eyes; the latter was reading the morning issue of the _Wizarding Herald_ and scanning the class for any sign of disturbances from behind the lookout of pages.

"It's alright, Eva." Hermione said, opening her second hand Ancient Runes book and checking the table of contents. Her neat hands were strangely beautiful against the yellowed pages. "I don't mind even if they do it. I told you, I know what I am and what my baby is." Her confidence was unnerving. "Besides, when they will see that I am not reacting as they want to or complaining about them, they'll get bored and move on to another topic." She said matter-of-factly. Draco, however, couldn't agree whole heartedly with her. He knew from his own experiences of ridiculing Hermione that bullies always get desperate to yield the bullied person react in any way.

"I don't think it's that, Jean." Eva said, her blue eyes still roving on the students who were chatting among themselves. "I think it's the reputation of Madame Sotiria Xanthos that precedes her. She is Monsieur Xanthos, the Potions teacher's wife and said to be the strictest teacher in entire Beauxbatons." She informed a calm Hermione. "No one dares to make a sound in her class."

"Even better." Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the page she was reading. "I am here to study, not to make enemies or create nuisances."

Draco shook his head sadly. How strange that those who wanted to avoid nuisances always fall prey to it all the time? He waited for the reputed teacher to arrive. He remembered Madame Maxime telling Fleur that the Ancient Runes teacher was heavily against Hermione's admittance in Beauxbatons. He was curious to learn who the crook was.

The woman or better say the being who entered the sunbathed classroom two minutes later was the most intriguing Draco had been presented with till date and he has had the good fortune of having a half goblin, a centaur and a ghost as his esteemed teachers.

Madame Sotiria Xanthos was so pale that Draco first thought she was transparent. She was tall and very thin, almost like a pale skinned skeleton. Under her unusually white skin, blue veins were prominently visible. Her sharp blue eyes both complimented and accentuated it. Draco wondered if her husband ever cared to check on her diet or advised her for some tanning. Maybe that was the reason the classroom was flooding with sunlight. She would be teaching and tanning simultaneously.

"Bonjour." Her students stood up and greeted her. She just nodded stiffly in response. Draco suspected that under her Beauxbatons blue teaching robes, the spine might be too delicate to actually allow her to nod properly.

"Ancient Runes." She spoke after five minutes of intense scrutiny of the class, leaning against the teacher's desk like a frail doll. Draco noted how she didn't care to welcome her new students as if they were obliged to have her in their presence. "I believe that you are already familiar with the subject. Therefore I am not going to waste my time in explaining its contents to you." She paused. Draco thought if she was out of breath already.

"In your Seventh and final year, you'll be fine tuning your knowledge of this subject." Madame Xanthos's voice was high pitched and almost pierced Draco's ear drums. "I have here a prose written in Runes. This is your class work for today." She patted on a stack of neatly bound parchments. "You will be given three quarters of an hour to check the dictionary and shake your brains to compile me an English or French version of it. After the allotted time is over, I'll check them, here in the class," she pointed an index finger down to the floor, "and discuss the mistakes. Is that clear?"

As everyone nodded and a piece of parchment containing the said prose neatly landed before them on a wave of teacher's wand, Draco thought it was pretty boring. He wondered why Eva gave this memory to Audré. It seemed that nothing was wrong with the class. No ridiculing. No leering. No back talks. Not even a glance at Hermione's direction. That Sphinx Feather Quill seemed to have done its job and no one was teasing Hermione anymore.

But as fifteen minutes passed and sounds of quills scratching on parchments continued, Draco started to notice a sudden stir among the students. Rebekah and Chorin were smirking as if the prose contained something very amusing. The others were similarly delighted. The squint girl was writing frantically. The bulldog girl was sucking the tail of her quill as it was a bone. Even boys were whispering among themselves. Suddenly the classroom was bursting with barely contained excitement.

"Yes?" Madame Xanthos said when a girl raised her hand.

"Madame, is there any reason that you set us this prose?" She asked her, gleefully. Madame Xanthos didn't care to reply but Draco was sure there was one. He leaned over Eva's writing but it was almost bare except for a few unfinished lines. Annoyed, he checked Hermione's next. Her prose was done and placed inside her Rune dictionary. She was sitting with both her hands on her bump, extremely silent.

"Hermione? Hermione? What's it?" Draco's heart was beating fast now as a foreboding feeling engulfed him. Something was wrong! Something was terribly wrong!

"Everyone done?" Madame Xanthos asked suddenly. Draco turned to her. She waved her wand and all the pieces of parchments rolled themselves, soared in the air and landed neatly on her desk. "Okay, let's check your works." She said and opened a book.

"The prose I gave you was on Succubuses." She said, her prominent blue neck veins engorging. "If translated correctly it will be something like this:" she cleared her throat.

_"A succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the Incubus. According to legends, repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death." _

Draco fisted his hand. Now he understood. The bloody bloodless woman was humiliating Hermione indirectly. The class however hung to her every word as she read from the Ancient Runes book.

_"A succubus might take a form of a beautiful young girl to seduce men. But on closer inspection they may reveal deformities upon their bodies, such as bird-like claws or serpentine tails. Legends also describe that the act of sexually penetrating a succubus as akin to entering a cavern of ice, and there are reports of Succubi forcing men to perform cunnilingus on their vulvas that drip with urine and other fluids." _

A few girls mimed vomiting while others made disgusted sounds.

"Yuck!"

"Ugh!"

But their teacher read on.

_"In some legends, a succubus took the form of a siren, the predecessors of the Veelas."_

"I told you so!" Chorin cried in glee but the esteemed Madame Xanthos didn't even glance at her.

_"According to the "Witches' Hammer" written by Heinrich Kramer in 1486, a succubus collects semen from the men she seduces."_

"Ugh…ugh…"

"I think I am going to be sick."

_"The incubi or the male demons then use the semen to impregnate human females, thus explaining how demons could apparently sire children despite the traditional belief that they were incapable of reproduction. Children so begotten are called 'Cambions' and are supposed to be those that were born deformed, or more susceptible to supernatural influences."_

"Nostradamus!"

"This is disgusting!"

_"The book does not address why a human female impregnated with the semen of a human male would not produce a regular human offspring, although after transferring the male semen to the Incubi it is believed the semen is altered to match the genetic material of the Succubus and the Incubi before being transferred to a human female host. But according to some Viking lores the child is born deformed because the conception was unnatural."_

Madame Xanthos finished her reading and looked up. The class was making loud retching sounds around her.

"Ugh!"

"Yuck!"

"Disgusting!"

"Despicable!"

"That girl is a succubus!"

"She'll have innocent boys lick her cunt!"

"Throw her out!"

"Class!" Madame Xanthos called for an order. Everyone became silent immediately.

Draco stood by Hermione his nerves on fire and his heart, ice. The insult and unfairness of it was cutting him into pieces, skinning him alive and the realization that he had brought this upon Hermione made him incapacitated with guilt and shame. He wanted to burn everything, kill everyone, destroy every creation but the list started with him. Had he not raped her, she would never become pregnant and forced to leave her family and friends behind! Had he not touched her, she would never have come to this blasted school on the first place. When he was the biggest perpetrator how could he blame others who just carried forward his legacy of humiliating Hermione?

"Your works will be graded and returned to you on the next class." Madame Xanthos's words reached his ears but Draco didn't care. He was finally shown the real mirror.

As a roaring class left the classroom he slowly turned to Hermione. She was still sitting like a statue, her hands on her bump. Eva was eyeing her with great apprehension.

"Jean?" She poked her cautiously but Hermione didn't reply. For a split second, Draco thought she was dead but then she stood up suddenly and stormed out of the classroom, leaving her books and bag behind.

As an alarmed Eva picked them up the scene shifted again, bringing Draco to the next memory.

He hadn't moved a muscle since the last one but he recognized the place he was brought to: Hermione's room in the Bellefueille Maison; but in contrast to his last time here, it was daytime now.

"Jean?" He heard Eva's trembling voice. She was leaning over a lying form on one of the alcoves. The said form was Hermione and she was…

…. writhing.

"Nostradamus! Aunt! Matron! It's the Cruciatus!

It was Eva's panicked cry that finally unfroze Draco and with a pained and concerned yelp, he lunged on them.

"Hermione? No! Hermione?" he sat beside her and looked around wildly for help. She was lying on her left, her eyes bulging and red, curled up into a ball and writhing in silent but excruciating agony. The scene was so painful that Draco thought he'd prefer to die than be forced to watch her like this.

"Dame!" Eva cried again and ran out the room. Next moment Dame Peronélle burst into the room miraculously, with Eva and another elderly woman bringing on the rear.

"Quick, give me some cold water. She needs to be cooled down." The hospital matron checked Hermione's pulse and said, "No! Don't move her." she warned Eva who was trying to detangle Hermione's arms from around her knees, "It's not physical pain, it's mental. She's extremely upset and turbulent inside. It must be taken care of or the baby may be affected."

"No! No! No! NOOOOO!" Draco cried in anguish and slumped on the ground. In Hermione's eyes he saw his moral death and defeat. "No! Hermione! No! Please! Please!" But exactly what was he pleading and to whom he pleaded to was unclear. He knew that Hermione has been through this and survived. Then why was Draco's heart breaking with every moment that she endured the pain.

"Kill me, Hermione! Kill me!" He fell on her feet but didn't dare to touch them. "Kill me and be done with this damned soul. Why? Why? Why? Why didn't you let me die in that Fiendfyre? Why didn't you let me die?" He dissolved in tears.

Yes, he preferred death now. Pure, white death. It was thousand times better than watching Hermione die instead. He wished that it came and took him but no! Like life, death has decided to leave him burn in his own pit of fire.

"Pour water on her head and sponge her. Careful, be gentle. Tell her it's alright. Tell her that her baby is fine and she'll survive." The matron's instructions finally got him and looking up Draco saw the trio working diligently to comfort Hermione. Eva was sponging Hermione's arms and legs. Dame Peronélle was pouring water on her head and whispering into her ears. The matron was checking the baby.

"He's fine, Jean, he's just fine." She told a vacant looking Hermione. "Cool down, dearest. Cool down. We are all here and we love you and your baby. Okay?"

Hermione breathed in and blinked.

"I have checked on his heart beat. It's good. Almost 140 beats per minute. The Cruciatus couldn't affect him. The mother took the entire blow on herself and saved the baby." The matron told Dame Peronélle, "This woman marvels me. I have never seen such bondage between a mother and her baby."

Nor has Draco who was listening intently. Yes, Hermione has saved Adrian. In every way, in every manner that a person could be saved. She was his mother and his father. Every drop of blood that ran in that boy's vein was a gift from her mother, every pore on his skin cried for Hermione. Adrian was, is and will be Hermione's son for Draco has done nothing except for providing the sperm in the most derogatory manner: rape.

He sat beside her feet for there was where he thought he belonged to. Slowly, she went to sleep leaving everyone to ponder what had caused the sudden attack of Cruciatus.

It was then that Eva recounted the events of the Ancient Runes class. When she finished, Dame's features were most grave and the matron's: most disgusted.

"Peronélle, I am going to report this to the Ministry." She said resolutely. "_This_ is not a laughing matter. It's not medically possible to give Jean Granger any painkiller that can relieve an excruciating pain like Cruciatus. The baby could have died in this attack. Even the mother. How dare she ridicule her?"

"I agree but Sotiria practically didn't do it directly." Peronélle said grimly. "She was just teaching her students. She never implied that Jean was a Succubus and that's what she's going to tell the Ministry officials if we sue her. I think I will discuss the matter with Olympe and tackle her differently."

"But aunt, what if Jean suffered from more attacks with each of those classes?" Eva asked, white and tearful. She smoothed Hermione's hair. "I am worried for them." she glanced at her bump.

"Don't worry, dear," Dame assured her with a gentle smile. "There is no reason to believe that your aunt is less clever than Madame Sotiria Xanthos." She patted on Eva's back. "But remember, Jean Granger is not an ordinary woman and nor is her baby an ordinary baby. They are both strong and proven fighters. Life is not meant to be a bed of roses, dear and I have a feeling that they both will survive this war against inhumanity."

Listening to them, Draco felt strangely tranquil. Yes, they would survive. Hermione and Adrian; they would survive this war against inhumanity. He glanced at Hermione. She was sleeping now and he wished that she didn't have more nightmares. She looked tired but peaceful. As always, one of her dainty hands was covering her bump, her precious baby, their precious baby. Adrian.

Draco drew his knees closer and hugged them. He felt lonely and tired but relieved that Hermione was doing well now. He buried his face on his knees and the scene shifted again. But he didn't open his eyes. He wanted to listen first.

He heard a low hum. Someone was singing. A spoon clanked and fell on the floor. Someone tsk'ed and picked it up. Then there was sound of running water and footfalls approaching towards him.

"How are you feeling, roommate?" It was Eva's gentle query and following it, Draco finally looked up.

"I am fine." Hermione's tired voice replied. Draco was afraid to look at her. Even his gaze was unholy and impure. But his heart cried to know how she was and he glanced at her very cautiously.

Hermione was still clad in her school uniform, her straight hair tousled and features pale, as she sat up with much difficulty and propped against the pillow. Eva was sitting before her, holding a small bowl of something that was smoking.

"I made some chicken soup for you." She declared brightly, showing Hermione the contents of the bowl. "Maman gave me some chicken broth cubes. I scrubbed a cauldron, lit a fire, poured some water into it and made or better say brewed this chicken Potion for you. I have tasted it. It's okay."

"Chicken Potion?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh and coughed a little. "Did you give Sopophorous beans or Jobberknoll feathers too?"

"I gave some shredded chicken, pasta feathers and broccoli beans." Eva replied confidently, as if such ingredients existed in reality. She handed Hermione the bowl and spoon. "Eat."

Draco was immensely relieved when Hermione didn't argue and silently accepted her meal. Eva watched as she drank her soup in silence and after a while, she smiled.

"It's very good." Hermione said approvingly. "I think we should have that Potion included in our Curriculum." She frowned as if remembering something suddenly. "My books, Eva! I left them in the class!"

"Relax Jean," Eva held up a hand, "I brought them all back. Your spectacles must have fallen off when you left in hurry and you didn't notice. João found them and returned it to me."

"Really?" Hermione checked for her spectacles, looking highly embarrassed that she didn't notice her spectacles were missing. "Who is João by the way?" She asked once Eva handed them to her and she put them on.

"João. João Tróyes. The guy who sits with Rebekah and her filthy gang. The one who keeps looking at you but doesn't comment." Eva replied, looking very uncomfortable, "He's the captain and Seeker of the Portuguese National Quidditch Team. A very strange guy if you ask me. I don't why but he makes my skin crawl." She said in evident distaste.

Draco sat up straight now. So the leery eyed man's name was João Tróyes and he was a Seeker of his national team. Pretty interesting!

"Same here." Hermione confessed, finishing her soup rather fast by her previous standards, "Do you have more?" She asked Eva. "I don't know why I am so hungry suddenly."

"Of course I have. I made an entire cauldronful." Eva said happily and almost snatched the bowl from Hermione's hand. She returned in two seconds with another bowl of steaming hot chicken soup. "Here."

"Merci." Hermione thanked her. "I don't know what I would have done without you, roommate."

"It's alright, roommate." Eva smiled. Draco watched them as they chatted. It seemed that they were already feeling comfortable with each other and addressing each other as 'roommate' rather than their given names.

"Do you want to report against Madame Xanthos?" Eva asked Hermione after a while. "Everyone knows what she meant by that bloody prose of hers." She curled her lips. "Vampire! Bitch!"

"Eva!" Hermione cried softly, "Don't you ever use those words for a teacher! They are our second guardians."

Draco shook his head and clapped on his forehead. After all, this was the great Hermione Granger he was dealing with. Who was he kidding actually?

"But she humiliated you in public!" Eva was evidently taken aback by Hermione's response. Her voice was stunned.

Hermione tsk'ed. "No, Eva. She didn't insult me. She insulted herself. Yes. I admit I was hurt but not because she implied that I was a succubus. I was hurt because they said that my baby will be deformed. That was what I couldn't take so easily." She sighed. "Listen Eva. Today Madame Xanthos proved that the sadists are those who should be pitied most. Why? Because they don't know what love is, how honour and respect is to be earned. I can report her but that way she'll succeed in her mission of hurting and humiliating me which I am not going to let her have the pleasure of. Let her do whatever she likes. I am here to take care of my baby." She said firmly.

Had Draco not known that it was Hermione, he would have thought it was mad man's delirious talks. But he knew Hermione was different, special and unique. She couldn't be wrong.

He watched as she finished three bowls of soup and a glass of milk sent by the Dame. She burped slightly and then left the bed to change into her night clothes.

"Reckon you can go home in this state tomorrow?" Eva asked, unsure.

"Of course, I can." Hermione replied from the bathroom. She came out after a while, clad in her white night gown. "I am full. My baby is full. Now Mama and her rabbit are going to lie down, sing and sleep. Okay, little rabbit?" She asked her bump.

Draco was sure Adrian must have nodded.

"Little rabbit?" Eva repeated as Hermione combed her hair and came to sit beside her on her bed.

"That's my baby's pet name." She said, rubbing the bump fondly. "Little rabbit. He's _my_ little rabbit." Draco checked her face. There was no sign of resentment on it. Hermione was smiling serenely; she truly loved her baby, something that was as universal as the sun, moon and the stars.

Eva laughed. "I guess that's million times better than what I was called." She told Hermione, "Little mouse." She wrinkled her nose and replied to her questioning look.

"Okay, roommate. Good night." Hermione lifted her hair and lied on her back, "Little rabbit, say goodnight to aunt roommate." She turned left, placed the thin comforter and said.

"Goodnight little rabbit and sweet dreams inside your maman." Eva waved at the bump. She stood up, left Hermione's private alcove and readjusted the silk curtain to cover the opening completely.

Draco sighed, leaned on his joined knees and closed his eyes. His heart was filled with pain and remorse but no matter where he looked there was no escape, no respite. Death wouldn't take him and life wouldn't let him live. Where should he go? What should he do?

He heard a voice hum slowly but didn't open his eyes. It was Hermione. She was singing to her baby.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

Draco has heard many songs in his life but none were this touching and mournful. Hermione was no professional singer but her voice was melodious enough to bring life into that slow song. With each word, with each note of music, he understood that she was pouring her heart to her baby.

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

Draco imagined a happy Adrian running and laughing, chasing his mother in the garden or trying to save an owlet from being eaten by a big bird. Yes, his grey eyes have sparkled, they have shone. His mother's words never went in vain.

_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Draco listened and wondered what would happen if all those who once called Adrian an illegitimate child were now presented with the boy? There would be some who'd still insult him but there would also be others who'd understand how special this one baby was.

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Draco was sobbing when the song ended. He knew that the memory must have ended too but he wanted to hold on to the last vestiges of that enchanting song and to Adrian, the baby of Hermione and to some extent, of him.

It was the sweet chirping of birds that broke his somnambulant state next. The air was cool and lightly fragrant with the scents of exotic flowers.

Draco breathed in wishing that it was his last breath. But in a tiny corner of his heart, the song vibrated, keeping his hopes alive, hopes of a new day with his family. Yes, he was miserable. Yes, he has cried like a baby but his own tears were like a drop of dew that fell on an ocean of tears Hermione had shed in all those years. If she could keep her morals up, why couldn't he? Was he going to be defeated so easily?

Draco looked up and wiped his tears away. No. He wouldn't be defeated. No. His monster couldn't be allowed to win. His salvation was standing before her. Hermione was her name. He would reach her no matter what and be free from the burdens of his enslaved soul.

When he blinked next, two people came into view. Hermione and Eva. They were standing beside a marble fountain, its water sparkling like seven colours of rainbow in the glow of a new born sun.

"The Fountain of Youth." Hermione said, her head slightly tilted as she followed the directions of the many coloured water with her bright hazel eyes. "Does it really heal and beautify?"

"I don't know." Eva shrugged. "But legend says that Atlantes the Great had a similar stream in his own Iron Palace. He drank its water to keep the Ages from touching him, just like Nicolas Flamel used the Philosopher's Stone to extend his life for six hundred years. He gave all these gold that you see in Beauxbatons because he had met his wife Perenelle here."

Draco stood up and walked to Hermione. She was on her casual clothes, a small beaded bag hanging from her wrist. It was the same he had seen her to use while doing her shopping in the Ruelle Les Halles. He wondered if the bag in which she had kept her possessions and hid under the stairs in her grandma's house was somewhat same.

"Jean! Eva!" A man called them and Draco's musings broke. He saw Edmound as he came running to them and halted just an arm's length from Hermione.

"I thou…ght…you…left…alr…eady..." He was panting heavily, and leaned forward to recover his breath. Eva and Hermione exchanged confused looks. Draco frowned. Was Edmound here to show more Jobberknoll feathers or mermaid scales?

"I was on my way to the Grand Floo Chamber." Hermione said, "I would've left but Eva said that the Fountain of Youth looks its best in early morning. So we stood here for a while." She explained and checked her wrist watch. "So what's it now? Some new snake you collected?" She asked him evenly.

"No…" Edmound shook his head, still panting. "By the way, _Orlov_, my viper is completely harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly." He straightened up and stated proudly.

"Yeah…yeah." Eva nodded, as if it was the biggest joke she has ever heard. "You said the same about the tarantula you brought home last summer and the _harmless_ eight-legged _thing_ finished off all the _flies_ and _cockroaches_ in our house within a week."

"That's because that is what spiders _eat._" Edmound retorted defensively. From the depths of his travelling cloak, he took out a large box wrapped in brown paper and held it before Hermione. "I had to go to Lyon for this. They make it only in Lyon." He offered the package to a very cautious Hermione. "Oh come on, Jean, it's not tarantula."

"What's it then? Milk of Venomous Tentacula?" Eva snatched the box instead and rocked it beside her ears. A muffled sound of small pebbles thrusting against each other came out. "Dried Eye of eels?" She said uncertainty.

"No." Edmound said, snatching up the box from her tight grasp and thrusting it to Hermione's hands. "It's Bouga Cocoa Nibs." He declared. "Helps when in pain. I have seen it with the animals. When they are in pain, they eat Cocoa beans. Jean obviously can't eat Cocoa beans. It's very bitter. But Cocoa Nibs are fine. They are roasted and blanched Cocoa beans. She can sit in a corner and nibble them and the pain of the curse will subside greatly."

"Edmound, I really appreciate your thoughts but Jean is not an _animal_!" Eva cried in desperation. "Nostradamus!" She threw her hands in the air, "Why did I ever tell you that Jean had that attack last night?"

Edmound's face fell. "Believe me, Eva! I didn't mean to offend her. I was just trying to help."

In the midst of the heated argument, it was Hermione's expression that drew Draco's attention. She staring at the box Edmound had given her unblinking, her eyes slightly lost and tearful.

"You know what? I am tired of you and your absurd love for animals!" Eva was screaming at Edmound now. "You did whatever you liked. I never stopped you. But there is a limit to everything. Giving animal food to a pregnant woman? Enough is enough!"

"It's not animal food! How could you say that?" Edmound cried. "It's human food and it's found only in Lyon. The shop was closed when I reached there this morning and I had to wake the owner to buy some for Jean because you told me she had great pain last night."

Eva was about to retort like a berserk kettle when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at her roommate, skeptic.

"Edmound," Hermione called the distressed man gently, "You went to Lyon for this?" She shook the box slightly. It rumbled again.

"I did." Edmound replied, looking very downcast. "I am sorry, Jean if I have offended you. I am sorry for what happened on the train. I am sorry for trying to feel your bump that day in the Potions class. I know I am not a good man. I am a nuisance." He hung his head.

"Who said that you are a nuisance?" Hermione was crying and smiling now, her face happy and red, "Oh Edmound! I didn't mind at all. In fact I am touched that you went to Lyon for _me_! I don't think anyone here would have done that." She unwrapped the package and a large box of Cocoa Nibs came out. "You have a good heart, Edmound. You really do!"

"I do?" Edmound looked as if the Christmas has come early this year. Hermione nodded.

"You are doomed, Jean!" Eva sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Now you'll be getting Owl Treat, snake soups and all kinds of weird food that is on this earth every morning."

"I think I'll live with that." Hermione said confidently. "Edmound reminds me of Hagrid. He is the Hogwarts game Keeper, you know. He once brought home a dragon egg and it hatched in his hut. The baby dragon burnt down half his hut but he still wouldn't let go of it. He named it Norberta."

"Dragon egg?" Edmound's eyes were shining like polished diamonds, "Nostradamus! I have always dreamt of having one of those." He said, fascinated.

"See?" Eva gave Hermione a knowing look and shook her head but Hermione shook it off.

"Edmound," she turned her face to him, "Do you want to feel my baby? He's moving now."

"MOVING?" Edmound's scream pierced Draco's ear drums and he covered his eyes. "You want me to _feel_ him?" He asked, as if not believing his own ears.

"I do." Hermione replied solemnly. There was not a speck of discomfort on her features.

"OK, right…what should I do?" Wild with joy, Edmound plunged his hands into the Fountain of Youth and rubbed them furiously. He took them out, dried them on his robes and offered the right one to Hermione. "Here."

Draco's heart burst with jealousy as Hermione firmly grasped Edmound's wrist and placed his palm on her bump. "Do you feel anything?" She asked him after a while.

"Yeah…yeah…" Edmound had a lopsided grin and said breathlessly. "It's like a baby gnome is trying to get out of a cauldron."

"Merde!" (Shit!) Eva swore loudly in French but Hermione laughed. She looked so happy and lovely when she laughed like that, as if nothing has happened. Draco smiled. He just loved to see her laugh like that.

The scene shifted leaving him longing for more of that tender moment between three most unlikely people. He understood now. Friendship couldn't be made to happen; it was like love. It just happened with the person ones heart felt to be close with. But he had to admit to himself the truth. Friendship or not, he was jealous of Edmound. Maybe it was the Malfoy blood. Besides, some old habits were hard to let go.

When the memory reformed, he was standing in the Delacour's kitchen. Having been there for a couple of times now, the place was feeling quite like his own home. It was strange, considering the fact that he had never fully liked the Delacours. Alexis was the name of a bad sore on his eyes. Apolline was too bossy to be likable. Gustave was fine but Draco thought he lacked proper Wizarding pride. And he has never fully paid attention to Gabrielle. How cared about Veelas?

But after his last time with them in the supper table when Apolline recounted the story of her brother, Adrian, he felt that a veil has been shifted from before his eyes and he was, perhaps for the first time, seeing them in a newfound light. The Delacours certainly weren't a detestable family.

His well practiced eyes immediately scanned the place for Hermione. But she was absent from the table on which a weekend breakfast was laid. The Delacours were seated around it, enjoying a late and leisurely breakfast. Draco's eyes roved on all of them. There was Bill Weasley, sitting in a corner and trying to learn French from his sister in law, Gabrielle. He was having trouble in pronouncing a French 'R' and earning amused snorts from his wife. Gustave was reading the morning newspaper and sipping coffee. But it was Alexis who marveled Draco. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Alexis Delacour, a fully grown man, was making a braid on Fleur's long silvery hair.

"I just love my brother." Fleur turned her head sideways and doted on him. Alexis silently straightened her head and continued combing and making the braid.

"Yeah. He spoiled both of you." Apolline snorted and with her words, she finally came into Draco's view.

"We did miss you in our wedding." Bill said taking a break from his painstaking French lessons. "Fleur told mum and dad that you were busy with the Wizarding elections."

Alexis sighed sadly. "That is one of the down sides of working as the Minister's Advisors, Bill. In France, we have an election in every seven years and the entire ministry becomes hysterical as it approaches. I told the new Minister, Francois Guizot that it was my sister's wedding and I must attend but he just wouldn't let me go. He says he can't go a day without me."

Draco snorted. Really? Was he that important?

"That's because my brother is the best." Fleur said proudly. "Alexis, when will you be promoted to be the Junior Undersecretary?" She looked up at him again.

"I don't know, dear." Alexis straightened her head firmly. "But that's immaterial. I don't work for promotion. I work there because I love it."

Draco thought that in his words he found Hermione speaking her mind. She also worked because she loved it and not like Draco who did it to prove himself or earn.

"Mother, aren't you going to follow Hermione today?" Bill asked as Hermione came down, peeped into the kitchen and waved them goodbye with a smile. Draco saw her leave through the main gate, donning the black and blue modest dress.

"No." Apolline replied, her eyes twinkling mysteriously. "I wanted to and I will be doing it from next week but not today."

"Why not?" Bill frowned slightly.

"Because today is her 19th birthday." Apolline declared dramatically. "On Nineteenth September."

Draco wanted to kick himself for his foolishness. How could he forget _that_? Hermione's birthday! He had been in one they had after their marriage. Even Hermione told Madame Caron that she would be turning nineteen in a few days.

"Did she tell you about it?" Bill asked, looking very skeptical. "Her own birthday?"

"Oh Bill!" Fleur cried impatiently, "You think 'ermione will tell us about her birthday?" She tried to shake her head but Alexis held it firmly. "One of the elves overhead her singing the birthday song in the bathroom this morning. Something like ''appy birthday to me…'appy birthday to me…'. She was singing and crying. He informed maman immediately and she made a marvelous plan." She said happily. "We are going to surprise her with an English style birthday party this evening."

Draco shook his head and smiled. The Delacours truly were an amazing family. There was no doubt that Hermione loved them so much and Adrian called Apolline and Gustave his grandparents. They have earned that place in their hearts.

"I am a bit worried that she went to work in this state." Bill said, his demeanor thoughtful once he digested the news about Hermione's surprise birthday party. "I have wanted to help her financially but I know she will not take the money."

Alexis swept a glance at him. "I thought that my brother in law was well acquainted with the famous English proverb – 'where there is a will, there is a _way_.'."He said. Bill locked his eyes with Alexis. Draco watched as both men communicated silently through their eyes. In the end, Bill slumped back in his seat, smiling serenely.

"Okay Alexis, dear, hurry up." Apolline said, "We ladies have a lot of work to do if we want the finish the party arrangements before Jean returned home. She can't be allowed to suspect anything."

Everyone nodded and there was a great sound of shifting chairs as the male Delacours plus Bill stood up and filed out of the kitchen one by one. As Apolline called her daughters to help her in baking an English birthday cake, the scene dissolved.

Draco was visited by a sense of déjà vu when the next memory came into being. Just like his first time in these memories, he was standing in the Delacour's garden. In the hiatus between the approaching evening and departing afternoon, the western horizon was glowing. The air was heavy with the loud chirping of birds as they returned to their nests on day fall. Draco smiled remembering his own words on giving Hermione her nest. Yes, there would come a day in near future when Hermione, his bird of hope and innocence would return to her nest, her home that Draco would give her on occasion of Adrian's birthday. But before that he needed to cleanse himself of the taints of crimes.

He looked around. The Delacours and their son in law, all clothed in their best formal attire, were standing in the garden, and waiting for Hermione. The only difference from the previous one of the same kind was the presence of a spacious table laden with every kind of dish imaginable and possible. It seemed that Apolline was left no stone unturned to outdo herself this time.

The main gate creaked and moved slightly. The Delacours exchanged smiles as Hermione, looking dead tired, slipped in. Her hair was slightly tousled and her body, carrying the weight of a six months old baby, slightly slumped. She walked to them, her eyes looking down, letting her feet propel her automatically. But even in that state, to Draco who was her avid admirer now, she looked wonderful in the late afternoon light.

"Surprise!" A loud cry issued from the Delacours startled her and Hermione looked up, momentarily distracted.

"Happy birthday Jean!" Gustave said, smiling broadly. Following his words the rest of the family sang out the famous song that has overcome the barrier between Magic and Muggle.

"Happy birthday to you..

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday…happy birthday…

Happy birthday to you…."

Everyone clapped for Hermione and Draco found himself clapping the hardest. "Happy birthday Hermione…happy birthday." He whispered.

What happened next was a complete jumble of feelings. Hermione burst into tears and laughed out loud at the same time.

"Aunt! Uncle! How do you…" she lost her speech as her tearful eyes scanned the table and found a three tier cake waiting for her. It was frosted in white with patterns of colourful tomes plastered vertically, giving it the look of a spiral bookcase. "It's…I…don't know…" she broke off when Fleur went forward and hugged her.

"Come ''ermione, let's cut the cake." She comforted her and a tearful Hermione burst into fresh tears but nodded nonetheless.

While at Malfoy Manor, Draco has had many grand birthday parties himself but he had to admit that none were as pleasant as the one he attended in that memory. Hermione was exceptionally happy when she cut the cake with Apolline and Gustave. It seemed that she had a habit of crying when she was happy for her tears never fully stopped. The Delacours then sat down and enjoyed the hearty meal together. It was a time for family with no grand speeches, Minister of Magic or such extravaganza. The small party was cozy but comfortable, modest but generous in all human aspects. Draco couldn't admire more. How he had never known the simple little joys of life!

The Delacours it seemed was very well prepared with their plans and birthday presents. Gustave and Apolline gave Hermione a maternity kit containing various Potions to heal backache, foot ache associated with carrying the extra weight of the baby and a few other ailments. Gabrielle gave her a new pair of earrings. Fleur did justice to her name and fame and presented Hermione with a home spa kit.

"I want you to use it regularly 'ermione." She told her. "You were awfully plain at Hogwarts. In Beauxbatons, Seventh Year girls take care to look their best." To Draco that explained why Hermione was suddenly endeavoring to put on makeup no matter how light it was.

Alexis gave Hermione a pair of new shoes.

"I hope you will not begrudge me for giving you that." He said very calmly, glancing at Hermione's shoes once she opened the box to reveal a light blue pair that would go well with her school uniform and casual clothes. "I know it's not a common birthday gift but I also noticed that your feet were hurting with that one."

Feeling like slapping himself hard, Draco looked down at Hermione's shoes. The brown pair she was wearing were torn and mended in many places. He had been in this memory for quite a while now and he, the biggest arrogant brat that ever walked on this planet, never cared to notice them until now when Alexis brought the issue up. What a shame!

As a slightly sobbing Hermione thanked everyone profusely for the party and the thoughtful presents they gave her, Bill came forward and knelt before her.

"Hermione," he took her petite hands into his big and strong ones. "I am sorry but I don't have any presents for you today." He confessed, looking embarrassed. Draco frowned. If he remembered that look the brothers in law have exchanged in the kitchen that morning then Bill's claim was not very believable.

"Oh no, Bill!" Hermione cried softly and shook her head, "I don't need anything from you or anyone here. My baby and I, we have your love and support and that's all we want. Who could have thought that I will find a wonderful family here in France?" She beamed at the Delacours.

Bill smiled. "But I have something for my little nephew who I heard is due in January." He took out a satchel and placed it on table beside her. It jiggled heavily and Hermione frowned at it. "The baby has the most amazing mother in the world that no money can ever give him." He said solemnly. "She's brave; she's strong and has a very high sense of self esteem. She'll never bow down before injustice or be preferred to be pitied. She'll fight till the end. The baby has so many things to learn from his mother." He squeezed her hands gently. "It pains me to think that I'll not be here when he is born. I don't think I'll be able to manage it with the goblins. But my blessings are here, in this five thousand galleons that I give him so that his mother can stay at home and nurse him for a little longer and don't go out to look for money. It's a small gift for the baby, Hermione, whose biggest gift is his mother."

"Bill!" Hermione rasped, a lone tear escaping the boundaries of her already red eyes. "No, please!" she begged.

"Hermione, it's not a favor." Bill said fervently. "I would never dream of doing that to you. I know what you are capable of. With that brains, you could've rolled in the galleons if you wanted to. It's a gift for the baby so that he can have his mother by his side for a little longer. Plain and simple. Please accept it. Please!" He implored.

Draco who had never seen poverty or been forced to accept its cruelty, could see in Hermione's eyes the internal battle she was going through. She needed that money desperately but her self esteem stood on her way.

"Hermione, please." Bill said again. Not for once did he look at the galleons or took his eyes off hers. "It's for the baby."

A long moment of silence followed but she didn't nod or answer. Draco knelt down before her and examined her closely. She looked lost and contemplative.

"Bill," Hermione said after a while, her features calm, "If you _really_ want to _give_ my baby something, give him a godfather, one who is responsible, one who'll save him from the…the man who did this to us…one who'll look after him like his own son if his…mother couldn't make it…" she closed her eyes and looked down, hugging her bump protectively.

Draco's heart broke for the thousandth time since entering the memories.

"No…Hermione…no…" he shook his head and cried in agony. It was almost like watching Astoria die but more painful. "….no…you'll not…" he paused and gasped, "…you'll make it till the end…you are my Hermione…my last hope…last chance…and you are a fighter…a survivor…you'll not die…you'll make it…Hermione…I know you will."

"Hermione," he heard Bill's solemn and deeply assuring voice. "If there is one thing I know and I am sure of, it is that there exists no force in this world that comes between a mother and her baby when they want to be united; not even death or destiny. Such strong is this bond; bond of love, bond of trust, bond of pain and bond of your blood that flows in his veins." His words made Draco look at him with great respect.

"Our Hermione will live and so shall her baby. That's the destiny she wrote for them. As for her wish to have a responsible godfather for her baby, there is no higher honour for me, William Arthur Weasley, than be a godfather to Hermione Jean Granger's son. I accept it gladly on this day which is nineteenth September of the year 1998." He took out his wand and placed the tip over his heart. "I vow to protect my godson, take care of him and regard him like my own son in all manners." He said and the tip of his wand glowed as a Wizard's Oath was made. "This I vow upon my name, my honour, my strength and my magical powers. From this moment, William Arthur Weasley is godfather to Hermione Jean Granger's son."

A gentle breeze blew and the leaves rustled. The scent of the flowers intensified. The day departed slowly and the night came. Everyone moved. Everything vanished. The memories came to an end but Draco sat there as if completely forgotten by time, place and people.

Audré had never been more correct. These memories were the most unique of all he had ever seen. Here in these twenty three ones that Draco has witnessed, he has literally lived, died and resurrected, cried, smiled and reborn. He had been through every human emotion that was possible: love, tenderness, compassion, courage, patience, empathy, anguish, anger, fear, remorse and remissions, and last but not the least realization. Pure, raw realization.

He came out of Pensieve, tired but strangely empty and burdened simultaneously. His crimes were lying before his eyes, jeering at him, making faces and asking what was next. He felt suffocated under their continued pressure. But heart was beating one name: Hermione…Hermione…Hermione...Hermione. It gave him hope. It gave him courage to fight the destiny. It gave him a new path, a new identity, a new Draco Malfoy.

This Draco was introspective. This Draco was contemplative. This Draco could look past old prejudices. This Draco could accept the truth.

This Draco could make sacrifices. This Draco could be what he has never been: a free Draco.

This Draco was Hermione's gift.

This Draco started with Hermione and ended with Hermione.

•••••

Audré came out of her en suite bathroom and sighed. After the last therapy session with Hermione, hosting Draco's doppelganger Dominique's visit and taking care of her ill nephew, she could hardly stand properly now.

She walked into her bedroom. As always her bed was made in the most comfortable way. Her personal elf, Zilek has taken care of that.

She glanced at the bed and wished she could sleep tonight. It would be such a wonderful respite. But sleep has always proven to be an alluring game and wouldn't visit her neither tonight or any other nights, she knew it.

Drying her hair with a towel, she went to the enclosed balcony. She had always loved this feature of the Château - its many balconies. One could stand there and have a good view of the gardens, the orchards and even the private Quidditch pitch. She would spend the night here, watching the stars and reminiscing the sweet past.

Audré leaned against the balustrade. The place was her home for almost half a century now but strangely she felt foreign here. Her heart, her soul lay in another place with another man.

"Let me take care of that." A deep voice whispered into her ears. Audré closed her eyes and smiled. He has come. Her man.

"Remember when you were pregnant with Julian?" He asked her, taking the towel from her hand and starting to dry her hair. He came closer and recognizing his gesture, she leaned back on him. "You were getting quite big and couldn't reach your hair to dry them yourself?"

"Uhum." Audré nodded.

"And you wouldn't let the elves dry it too?" His voice was a caress to her ears. He knew where to punctuate and emphasize properly.

"Uhum." Audré nodded again.

"I used to dry your hair." He moved closer and inhaled in her wet hair. "You are still emanate that aquatic scent. The scent of my Audré."

"I used to do it on purpose." She told him with a sly smile. "Even on my eighth month with Julian, I could reach my hair but I wanted you to dry it for me."

"Women!" He sighed softly.

The minutes dragged by with him drying Audré's hair gently. She closed her and let him take care of her.

"There goes our nephew." His words suddenly broke her trance. Opening her eyes, Audré saw Draco as he walked to the Apparition Point in the garden and disappeared.

"Jean told him to not leave the Château after dark." She told her husband, slightly annoyed. "I am not going to cover for him if he gets caught again."

"Don't worry, dear." He purred into her ears. "It was bound to happen after he finished watching the first set of memories. He had to go. He has a lot of work to do in next few days."

"That surely could wait until the morning." Audré said firmly.

"It couldn't." Morpheus said calmly. "Want to know where he is off to?" he asked her. Audré didn't reply. She knew he would tell her nonetheless.

"First he'll go to that werewolf facility and meet the Chief Researcher, Henri Descartes." Morpheus said.

"Again?" Audré cut in, slightly alarmed. "Is something wrong, Morpheus?"

"No." He replied solemnly. "Draco is going to make a will tonight. There he'll explicitly state that the _first person_ to receive that Lupus Serum he is helping to synthesize would be _Bill Weasley_."

"What?" Audré blurted out and turned to face her husband.

"Not only that, my dear." He was smiling mysteriously at her, "Tomorrow he'll go to England with a very special purpose." His smile broadened.

Audré waited for more.

"He'll meet an old enemy, an old acquaintance and an old lady. After that, he'll visit an old and forgotten dungeon, an old cottage and an old Beech tree."

Audré gaped at her husband, stunned.

"Finally, my dear wife," Morpheus deciphered her expression very well, "…from the ashes of the past a new Draco has born."


	85. Chapter 85

_**A/N: Heartiest thanks to everyone for the overwhelming response I had for Grape of Wrath part 4. Also, thanks to Zeehana, nickiesaysstuff, Grovek26, SereniteRose, dragonjun,WALIXELA, keith alexe, and all the guests for their reviews on last chapter. Thanks everyone for the favourites and follows.**_

_**I am sorry for being absent for almost one and a half monthes. My MD exam ended on 6th November and before that, I couldn't make myself to write even if I wanted to. Thanks everyone for your patience and support.**_

_**I had to think a lot before writing this and the coming chapters. Initially, I had thought to write Hermione's therapy session in one chapter and Draco's visit to England in the subsequent ones. Then I thought that it would be boring to read an entire therapy session and so, I decided to write it in pieces with its effect on Draco stated on the next parts. I have tried my best to explain medical terms and conditions simply so that the readers don't feel foreign.**_

_*****Please take care to read the name of the chapter. It has a subtle meaning about the contents.**_

_**Well, that's all and you can leave your feedback if you like. : )**_

_**This chapter is rated M, as the story is.**_

_**The Pinterest page has been updated with new images. Feel free to check it if you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblances are co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 85: What the Bird Told Me… (Part 1)**

Standing before the closed door that led to Morpheus Malfoy's study, Hermione took a deep breath. It was Friday night, Adrian was safely in their bed, cuddling his favourite side pillow and sleeping. She had read to him the story of Cunning Banana until he dozed off and yawned before passing into a peaceful slumber. She had tucked him in and prepared herself for a different night, a night to sleep and share her past with her parents.

Though she had been through two therapy sessions before and knew that she needed this one to relieve her mind, tonight, however, Hermione felt different. Her first session, in a rainy night of October, had been full of uncertainty. At that time, she was completely new to the realm of psychotherapy and didn't know what to do or how to react. Audré had perceived her nervousness well and asked her to sing a song and relax. That session had been helpful in many ways. For one, she had, for the first time in six years, talked about the dark past that had haunted her. For another, she had found out a way to communicate with her mother.

Her second therapy, as she recalled it, wasn't given by Audré but by her actual mother, Adeline who had come in aid to her distressed daughter. Apolline was also present and though Hermione didn't have a logical explanation as to how things had happened down there, she wasn't complaining either. She was contended with the fact that she had felt immensely good afterwards. That quicksand might be a symbol, but the session had helped her to get over her fear of Malfoy and move ahead to find a solution.

Technically, this was her third therapy session and Hermione wondered what Audré would be doing tonight. Would she ask her to sing and put her into a deep sleep where she would communicate with her mother and her father, if possible? Or would it be different? What impact it would have on her life? Was it going to make her braver and face Malfoy with more confidence? There was no way to find out unless she entered the place. So she knocked and walked in, expecting to find Audré standing and welcoming her. Instead she found the study empty.

Hermione scanned the room cautiously, with a slight frown and narrowed eyes. Has Audré forgotten that they had a therapy tonight? The chances were very slim. She herself had asked Hermione to meet her at Morpheus's study and now she was absent. Was she ill then? That could be a possibility, considering the fact that Audré was starting to appear pretty tired these days, under the immense pressure she was under. Hermione was about to turn away and check on her when the door she had been holding open, closed automatically.

It didn't take her more than a fraction of a second to draw out her wand and point it to the invisible intruder. "Homenum revelio." She thought and waited for the result. Whoever it was she was going to find out and if it was Draco Malfoy, she was going to curse him into oblivion. Help or no help, she wasn't going to take chances with him anymore.

The incantation, however, yielded nothing. The study was as empty as it appeared.

Hermione exhaled deeply and relaxed a bit. It was then that an elf appeared and bowed before her. Hermione recognized him immediately.

"Mistress Jean." Zilek being Audré's personal elf and in charge of her mistress's wellbeing had an air of dignity in him as he spoke, "Forgive me for startling you. That wasn't my intention." he glanced at the closed door. "I am here on Mistress Audré's orders. She is with Master Draco and would be here as soon as she finishes with him. I have brought you your nighttime Bliss tea and you can wait for her…" he waved her to the sitting area in the alcove, "…there."

Hermione nodded and withdrew her wand, internally chastising her foolishness. Audré wasn't the kind who'd lure her into a trap with Malfoy in it. Zilek was about to disappear when an idea struck her. Why did not she spend the time waiting for Audré talking to the elf and trying to find out more about the Elf Sacrifice Theory? It would be helpful for her research. He being an elf on household duties could cast some more light into her hypothesis.

"Er, Zilek?" Hermione called him and the important looking elf stopped mid-twist, "Can I talk to you while I wait for aunt Audré?"

"Sure." Zilek, even though an elf, was no less than a gentleman when it came to manners. They both went to the alcove and Hermione took the seat Alexis liked to take when he used to come there for meetings. It was one of her secret pleasures, Alexis and his feels in the things he was associated with. Zilek, astonishingly, made himself comfortable by conjuring a wooden stool and sitting on it as if it was a throne.

Hermione didn't know where to start. She just couldn't jump on the topic Elf sacrifice. The idea was nauseating and distressing even to her and she wasn't an elf. But Zilek was one and she could well assume how it would affect him if she wasn't cautious and empathetic.

"I have noticed that you don't hesitate to address me as 'mistress'." Hermione sipped her Bliss tea and started on a different topic. "Not that I want to be addressed as a _mistress_, Zilek. You can call me Jean as others do." She added calmly, "It is just that the elves here are very friendly and have no prejudices against the Muggleborns. Most of the others I met were as prejudiced as their pureblood masters."

"It depends, Mistress Jean, on the household an elf serves." Zilek, it seemed, emphasized on the word mistress. "We are like mirrors of our masters. We are taught to believe what they believe, do what they think is right. Most elves are not even entitled to think freely. It takes a great courage to break that law."

Zilek the French elf, Hermione noticed, had very good knowledge of English and didn't use 'is' or 'are' after 'I' or 'me' as most elves did. He seemed very well trained.

"Great Master René was a good man and he brought us here when he bought this Château from his cousin. He never tortured us or told us to parrot his beliefs. Great Mistress Josée, may her soul rest in peace, never even raised her voice with us. We loved them; we love their daughter Mistress Audré and her family. It doesn't matter if you are a Muggleborn witch Mistress Jean. The elves here like you because you are always very kind to us."

Hermione certainly wasn't asking to be praised or be informed that she was universally popular among the Château elves. She decided to move to her next topic.

"Tell me Zilek, where did Great Master René find you?" she asked him, starting from the very beginning, "Did he inherit you? As most purebloods do."

"No." Zilek shook his oblong head. His bulging eyes were pensive when he replied.

"Elves, Mistress Jean, are not native to this land. Our original land is somewhere in the North. But it has been a practice among wizards since ancient times to catch and transport us to different countries, depending on the demands of the pureblood families. There is a market, hidden from public eyes but approved by the Ministry, where new elves are bought and sold out every day, like domestic animals."

"My mother was only seven years old when she was brought from the North and sold in one of those markets. I don't know where I was born or who she is. I was very young when I was sold off to Great Master René because the Pureblood family my mother served thought that they had too many elves to feed. I heard it from Master René's own lips. Most of the elves who live in this Château don't know where they came from. But we don't mind. Our masters are very kind and this place is our home now."

Hermione had come for a therapy and now she was feeling awful, listening to Zilek's account of his life. She had originally intended to find out more about the sacrifice theory but somehow the conversation had led them to a more serious issue.

"Don't you want to go and look for your mother and father?" she asked the elf. Somehow, it echoed her inner desire to find hers. "I am pretty sure aunt Audré wouldn't mind."

"My Mistress certainly wouldn't mind." Hermione detected a tinge of pride in Zilek's voice, "But…" he paused, his bulging eyes downwards now, "I have learned that…that…she is no more."

"Who?" Hermione asked instinctively.

"They…they…" Zilek bit his thin lips, "…they call it sacrifice to safeguard the family heirlooms. It's a noble…noble thing…and an honour not every elf could attain."

Hermione sat there, frozen and horror struck, unable to think or blink at all. She knew what that elf had meant. That was it. She was right and so had been Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Zilek, however, recovered very fast. He looked up, sniffed twice and smiled or better say, grimaced. "Please, Mistress Jean, don't tell Mistress Audré that I have been pining on my mother. Or she'll send me to a holiday. She does that to some of us when she thinks that we are too tired or sad. But I don't want to leave her alone. None of the other elves know how take proper care of my Mistress, as I do." He stated proudly.

Hermione nodded, blinking rapidly to beat down the tears that were threatening to burst any moment. "I won't." she managed to say after a while, her voice slightly broken.

"With your permission then, Mistress." Zilek left his stool and it disappeared. Hermione didn't have the appetite to carry on any conversation and nodded when the elf bowed and disapparated.

She didn't know how long she sat there, lost in her own thoughts about what she had just heard. Just as the horror of the truth had petrified her, the injustice of it all was burning her nerves like a slow fire. She fisted her hands, imagining those horrific scenes when an elf was killed and his or her blood was used to put a curse on an object that was deemed valuable than a life. It was so cruel and inhumane! It was so…

"Your tea has turned cold, Jean." Audré's solemn voice broke Hermione's string of thoughts and she refocused her gaze on the woman sitting before her. Audré Chombrun Malfoy, in a green night dress, looked as serene as ever. But there was a slight frown between her brows. She seemed to have perceived the disturbance behind Hermione's silence.

"I don't think I can eat or drink anything now." Hermione said bitterly. She had come here for a therapy, to relieve her pain and communicate with her mother and now her mind was as turbulent as the stormy sea with waves as big as mountains crushing on her conscience. What was she doing as a Chief Curse Breaker? Why wasn't she going to the Minister and telling him all about those families who were regularly killing elves and placing Permanent Curses on those bloody _precious_ heirlooms? She could have saved some lives that way.

"Zilek is a very fascinating elf, Jean." Audré spoke after a while, her tone soft and pleasant. "Not like other members of his race. He was very young when my papa brought him to this Château. I was born here and we kind of grew up together. Though he calls me mistress, we never had a master and servant relationship. He is one of those human friends that I never had."

She sighed audibly.

"Most of the elves who live in this Château had no family. They were either born too weak or had some birth defects and the family their parents served thought that they were nuisances. They would have killed or thrown them away had Papa not bought them here. Zilek, my maman said was as weak as a newborn calf when Papa brought him here. From an early age, he loved to read. Maman taught him alphabets. You saw him just now. He is as bright and well spoken as a gentleman could be. You won't find one like him even in the oldest and richest pureblood households."

Her words lit a fire on Hermione's nerves like a spark on gunpowder.

"Those _rich and old pureblood hypocrites_ don't consider fellow humans as beings worthy of their attention and these are elves we are talking about, aunt, the lowest of all beings, according to them." Hermione exploded in anger, slamming uncharacteristically on the handle of her sofa. "Look at me, aunt! A pureblood raped me just because I touched his precious pureblood mother! Luna Lovegood was never raped. No one dared to touch her. Why? Because she was a pureblood and that bastard Voldemort wouldn't like it if a pureblood was violated. He told so when he attacked Hogwarts, that he doesn't want purebloods to be harmed. But Hermione Granger? It was perfectly fine to rape her. Why? She was a Mudblood, a dirt under their expensive shoes. In fact, raping her was an act of immense glory, an accomplishment which every able bodied pureblood wizard should partake!"

Hermione left her seat and started pacing around the study, breathing heavily. This topic of her violation, whenever it came up, always produced two intense reactions: extreme fear and extreme anger. She hated Malfoy and she would hate him for the rest of her life.

"Why Draco Malfoy? In fact his esteemed father, his dead grandfather, even his trollish friends should have taken turns to rape me. What can you expect from those whose manhood is limited only to the oppression of the weak or women or elves? But before Voldemort? The great _Dark Lord_? The savior of Purebloods? Before him, they trembled like gutter rats, their tails between legs! 'Lord, let me kiss your robe.' 'Lord, I am proud to be in your service. Should I offer my daughter for your merriment?'" Hermione mercilessly mimicked the Death Eaters' conversation with their dear Dark Lord. "Such sick are these people!" she spat on the ground.

Audré didn't interfere in her angry tirade and after a few moments of restless pacing, Hermione settled on her previous seat, feeling exhausted suddenly.

"I am sorry, aunt." She rubbed her forehead wearily. "I am not like this…you know that…I just couldn't…" she broke off.

"I know." Audré said solemnly.

"I don't understand one thing, aunt. Why?" Hermione looked up, feeling her anger being replaced by frustration. "Why? Why be so cruel to someone who employs his whole time and energy to make your life comfortable? Why treat them like sadists? Why? Is it so hard to be gentle and kind? Is it so difficult? Flower vases, jewelries, rings, paintings, those blasted staffs that I Curse break everyday in that dungeon office, are they more valuable than an actual life, even if it is of an elf? Don't we call ourselves humans? The best of all creations. What happened to us then?"

"Jean, I have been wondering that for last couple of decades myself." Audré replied, looking grave and thoughtful. "Whenever I visit that Muggle safe house for abused woman, The Dreamcatcher, and look at the sad and tormented faces of all those women who were tortured, assaulted, beaten by the men they trusted most, I always wonder 'why'. Why? Was it so hard for them to behave properly with a woman who was taking care of him as a wife or sister or daughter? Or with someone who is bearing your children and taking your line forward. Was it really something very big to ask for? One good word? One kind smile? One pat of appreciation?"

Her question hung between them like a thick layer of mist. Then Audré sighed.

"Then I found that it was in human nature to want to dominate those who they thought were under them, be it women or elf or a pet animal." She said thoughtfully. "But just because they think it, doesn't mean that it has to be true. They can keep their twisted beliefs to themselves. We are in charge of our lives and as long as one person is there to raise her voice against this injustice, Jean, they can never win."

Strangely Audré's words calmed Hermione and reminded her of a similar kind of speech. It was of Apolline's and she had been telling her about her brother, Adrian's sacrifice.

"_As long as one…"_ She still remembered how the half-Veela had held up a firm finger in the air, _"…one person is brave enough to raise his voice against tyrants, Jean, the evil will never win against the good. Be it women, be it elves or the pureblood supremacy, the time will change and a new day will come."_

"I will see what I can do about those elves." Hermione was determined now. She wasn't going to tolerate this nonsense madness. "I am the Chief Curse Breaker of Gringotts. I know the names of those families who regularly place curses on their precious family heirlooms. I am going to talk to the Minister and see what I can do."

"Careful, Jean." Audré held up a hand, calming her. "The Minister might be a powerful man but he has some limitations. He can't interfere in matters like how elves are being ill-treated by their pureblood masters because there is no clear law or legislation to protect them. Besides, four attempts have already been taken on his life and with the Rochés trial underway and Mesrine gone, he is under immense pressure. I don't think he'll be of much help."

"What can we do then?" Hermione was not going to sit with hands on hands and do nothing. She wondered whether she should start working on S. P. E. W once again but Audré smiled mysteriously and tapped on her head.

"Women, Jean, are the best guerrilla fighters that ever walked this planet." She winked mischievously, "I believe you know what Guerrilla fighters do. They never go for face-to-face battle. They fight from the dark, from the shadow and sabotage the plan their enemy had hatched."

This was what marveled Hermione about Audré. While she was an intelligent woman herself, her pattern of thinking was usually very straight forward. If elves were being oppressed, make a society for their welfare and try to aware people. If Umbridge wasn't letting them to be trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts, form a secret society by the name of Dumbledore's Army and train yourselves. But Audré? She had a unique sharpness of mind that Hermione was very new to. She wouldn't build societies. She would do something so that Umbridge was on her knees before her. This woman could build and destroy an empire using her cunningness only and she was right this time. The Minister indeed wouldn't be of much help on the elf issue.

The realization made Hermione smile for the first time since her arrival there. Yes, she could and she would be a very good guerrilla fighter trying to protect those elves from killing. She was the one who knew how these Permanent Curses were being placed. And she was the one who knew who placed them. If she just modified the curses instead of removing them and made them to hurt the actual heirs instead of the non-heirs, chances were that those bloody purebloods would discard plans to kill elves and place Permanent Curses using their blood. That way, like Audré had said, she wouldn't be caught, the Minister wouldn't be involved and at the same time, lives would be saved.

"If my eyes are serving me right, Jean's eyes are sparkling because she has an idea." Audré said playfully and Hermione laughed. "She is slowly starting to think like a Slytherin."

Hermione would have vehemently opposed to the complement had she not had immense respect for Severus Snape and Regulus Black.

"So can we move onto the matter we came here for?" Audré asked and she nodded, finally feeling a sense of purpose circulating and calming her. Now she could talk about herself.

"Do you want me to sing again?" Hermione asked, curious to learn if this session would be like the previous one here.

"It is not what _I_ want, Jean, it is what _you_ want." Audré replied, appearing in full control of the situation. "These sessions are for _you_, dear, not for me. You are at full liberty to do whatever you think relaxes you. If you think singing makes your fraught nerves calm, I strongly recommend that you sing."

"Oh." Hermione commented uncertainly. Internally, she wasn't looking forward to singing either. She loved music and singing was one of those private pleasures that she was pretty shy to admit before others. She had never sung in public and before Harry or Ron.

"Er…" she wondered where to begin. "I have a question."

"Proceed." Audré leaned against her sofa and bade.

"Why does my mother come only when I am sleeping?" Hermione tried her best to not sound skeptic. She loved her mother and wanted her to visit her more frequently, even if it was in sleep. "I mean, she lives in Australia and I live in France. That country has thirteen time zones and I don't know in which zone she and dad lives. Besides, Australia is in Southern Hemisphere and France is in Northern Hemisphere. We have a huge gap of time between us. When it's night here and I am sleeping it could be morning there and mum might be driving or at work or doing chores. How can she answer my call? How does she understand that her daughter needs her? I can understand that she is my mother and we are bonded for life but I just don't understand how she responds to it. Time is a very important factor here."

"Very good question." Audré nodded thoughtfully. "I have been wondering that myself. How can two women living in two different time zones respond to each other's plea? Honestly, I don't know. But I have a suggestion. Why don't you ask that to her tonight? I don't think anyone, including me, would be able to answer that question more convincingly than her."

Hermione had thought so. If her mother was indeed coming, she could ask her. So she proceeded to her next question.

"Aunt, how is it that mum remembers me even after I wiped her and dad's memories of me?" This was the biggest enigma Hermione had regarding the sessions. "I am pretty sure that I didn't over or underuse the Memory Charm. One of our teachers once used a broken wand to cast a Memory Charm and it backfired, wiping his own memories forever. So I was well aware of the risks when I used that Charm on them. They are my parents. I couldn't possibly toy with them. But now?" Hermione bit her lips nervously, "It seems that my Charm wasn't cast properly."

"I don't think so, Jean." Audré commented, looking confident once again. "I have been working on this particular field of Memory Charm for more than twenty five years now and I know things that aren't written on any Charms books. Regrettably, wizards have never employed their knowledge or skills to find out the depths of human minds. They were more concerned with the magic and the ways to modify a memory. Muggles, on the other hand, have worked extensively on this field. And if their theory is correct, which I am very confident of, then you worked only on _one-third_ of your parent's minds."

"One third?" Hermione suddenly visualized an apple pie which was cut into three pieces. The way Audré said, it sounded almost like human minds were like intact pies.

"Yes, one third." Audré affirmed. "Human minds are the most complex things that were ever created, Jean. Each mind is unique, unpredictable and different on its own. Thoughts are not writings on the undersurface of your skull. Memories, Jean, aren't pages of a book that you can tear, crumple and throw away. It's far more complex than that."

Unbeknownst to herself, Hermione leaned forward. Now Audré was talking.

"Human mind, presumably, has three layers: conscious, subconscious and unconscious. All the memories that we have, have three copies of it. One for the conscious layer, one for the subconscious layer and one for the unconscious layer. The conscious ones are the ones that we use daily or most frequently. Like the password of your office door, or the faces of your friends and foes, present and recent past memories. When we change our password, or move to a new place and make new friends and foes, the old copies of conscious memories are replaced by new ones. The old ones aren't necessarily wiped away. They move to the subconscious level, making room for more conscious memory to be written. There they reside until we die."

"The Memory Charm is designed, Jean, only to remove the conscious memories. It was no impact or better say, it can't reach the subconscious or unconscious level of our complex minds. As I said before, memories aren't pages of a book that you can destroy and leave a person blank. Even the teacher whose magic backfired has episodes or dreams when he can remember figments of his old memories. But since he damaged his memory irreversibly, he can't restore them or bring those memories to the conscious level. That's why I said that you worked only on one-third of your parents' memories, Jean and if the other two-third is not permanently lost or damaged like your teacher's was, I am pretty hopeful that they will be able to remember you."

"Remember me?" Hermione's heart constricted painfully. Was it even possible? She had obliterated, wiped or removed anything that bore any sign that Thomas and Adeline Granger ever had a daughter. Even the locket that was a keepsake, a link between them had been sold long ago, to a man called Old Clopin.

"Yes. Remember you." Audré affirmed solemnly. "They already have two copies of all the memories of their only daughter, Hermione Jean Granger, in subconscious and unconscious level. They just need a trigger, a spark to ignite and bring them back to the conscious surface and once that's done, they'll be able to remember you again."

"What kind of trigger?" Hermione was on the edge of her seat now, her therapy forgotten.

"Something that reminds them of you." Audré replied. "It can be anything. Think of it as a password or a piece of information that we think we have forgotten. We try to remember it hard and check the diaries thinking we might have written it down somewhere. But then suddenly, when we look at something, maybe a cat's photo or a flower vase, we remember it. How?"

"Because the password was a pet cat's name or the name of a flower that that person liked." Hermione replied breathlessly, finally getting the real point. She understood now. Completely. That locket was a possible link that could have acted as a trigger to restore her parents' memories. She had known it when she sold it but she had never expected that life would ever bring her to a crossroad where she might desperately need it.

•••••

On Sunday noon a man named Draco Malfoy stood before his ancestral home, the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. He had painful blisters all over his hands and his travel worn clothes hung loosely around the lean frame of a body that has lost almost ten pounds in just one week. But when he walked, there was a sense of purpose in his proud and long strides.

Deciding and making a journey from France to England could have been more comfortable and fast had Draco taken an International Portkey, as it was customary for wizards. But for reasons known only to him Draco had asked Monsieur Sergeant, his boss, to allow him to leave the country by a Muggle train. The severe looking man, who had just granted Draco a leave to visit England, didn't object of course.

Draco Malfoy, being both a Malfoy and a Slytherin, could almost always perceive it very well what were people's scheme regarding him. He knew that Sergeant wasn't the kind of a man who'd invest in him without any hidden motives. He was not a fool. The job of Potions Researcher was just a ploy. Sergeant was keeping Draco handy to use him against Rochés and therefore he was always ready to grant his wishes no matter how absurd they were; like it was this time.

After watching the first batch of memories, Draco had sat down for a long while wondering where to begin. He had been wrong, terribly wrong about Bill Weasley. The man wasn't like his brothers. Besides, he had sheltered and supported Hermione in a way that no one ever did. Lied to Potter and others; brought her a scent of her country and a souvenir from Hogwarts; given her money when she needed it desperately and consented to be Adrian's Godfather. Draco owed to him. Firstly, for helping Hermione and Adrian; secondly for unknowingly letting in Greyback into Hogwarts who had damaged those handsome features.

It was the sight of those ugly blisters on his hands that had brought on the answer. Wasn't he the one who was helping Descartes to make that Lupus Venom for Werewolves? And wasn't he a Malfoy and a Slytherin? What was he waiting for then?

Leaving the second batch of memories of Hermione's therapy session by the Pensieve, Draco had donned his cloak and left for the St. Lupus facility. He was going to make a deal with Chief Researcher Descartes tonight.

The elderly man was in the middle of an important meeting with his fellow researchers when Draco brought him out of the room.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" Descartes's surprise hadn't been limited to his voice only. Clearly he wasn't expecting his esteemed and resentful volunteer to set foot on his formidable facility for another fortnight.

"Yes. Monsieur Malfoy." Draco had attested lazily and grabbing Descartes by his arm, brought him straight to his office. Time was short and the list of things he needed to do was very long.

"I didn't get time to analyze your…" Descartes had started but Draco silenced him with a calm look. He wasn't there to receive the analysis result of his bloody semen. That thing has already done enough damage to his wives, be it Astoria or Hermione.

"Monsieur Descartes." Draco had started solemnly, "I am not here for the results. I am here to make a will."

"A will?" Descartes had repeated, clearly perplexed by Draco's sudden appearance and the strange wish. His eyes roved down his form as if making sure that Draco wasn't gravely hurt and dying in an hour or two.

"Yes. A will." Draco had affirmed and taken a chair opposite Descartes's one across the large and polished table. He gestured the man to occupy his seat in his own office and curious, the Chief Researcher did so.

Draco had placed his elbows on the table and joined his fingers, resting his chin on them. "Monsieur Descartes, I have recently found out that my son's godfather was once attacked by a werewolf. While he wasn't bitten, his face was damaged and his bears permanent scars. Do you think he could be showing any signs of Lycanthropy in the long run?"

"I doubt it." Descartes had seemed relieved that his precious volunteer wasn't trying to blackmail him again. "Lycanthropy is transferred only by bite, Monsieur Malfoy, not by sex or birth. Werewolves can breed and it is not necessary that their offsprings would be werewolves too. But…" he had paused.

Draco had waited for the rest of the sentence to follow.

"Your son's godfather may have very subtle changes in his behaviour. For example, he might like to eat raw meat sometimes or feel vague discomfort when it is full moon." Descartes had said, "But other than that and the scars that you told us of, there won't be any major changes. He won't transform into a werewolf, of course, if that is what troubles you, since he is your son's godfather."

"No. That is not troubling me." Draco had confessed truthfully. He knew that Hermione wasn't the kind of a mother who would have a man attacked by a werewolf to be her only son's godfather if he wasn't reliable. He was at St. Lupus for completely different reasons. He owed to that man. "As I have said, I am here to make a will." He proceeded to make the proposal.

It had taken Draco and Descartes three quarter of an hour to compile the draft he had been wanting to and when it finished, Draco read it.

_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Late Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy,_

_Hereby attest that I have been helping the St. Lupus Facility for Lycanthropes and its researchers, as a volunteer, to make a serum that could be used as a potential cure to treat the werewolves. _

_It is my wish now that the serum, when it is made and ready to be administered, the first recipient to be Bill Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley of England. Chief Researcher Henri Descartes is well aware of the details of the case and has decided to co-operate, keeping me anonymous, for reasons known only to me._

_Signed, on 13__th__ November, 2004,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Later, Descartes had folded the parchment and Draco had sealed it with the ring of Malfoys he always wore on his right ring finger. The will being done he had come out of the office and proceeded for his next destination, Monsieur Sergeant's office.

Ten o' clock at the Ministry of Magic, especially at the Magical Law Enforcement wing, felt like a busy train platform. The Aurors were working late and the air was heavy with the smoke of cigarette and Firewhisky. Draco had knocked once before entering Sergeant's office. The man was talking to Julian and another woman whom Draco didn't recognize.

"Draco?" Sergeant, it had seemed, could have expected Pasteur walking into his office but not Draco Malfoy. His exclamation made Julian to turn his head and look at his cousin. His eyes became round immediately.

"Sorry for the interruption, Monsieur." Draco, as always, was very polished when it came to talking to his boss. "I promise it won't take long."

"Julian told us that you are ill." Sergeant had said, once Draco took a seat beside his cousin who was still watching him with concern, "Man, I have already granted you a leave. There is no need to come personally and extend it."

Draco had smirked internally. Sergeant did know how to deal and keep this Malfoy satisfied. After all, he was his weapon against Rochés.

"I am not here to extend my leaves, Monsieur." He had said calmly. "I just came to inform you that tomorrow I am going to England."

"England?" Julian had repeated incredulously. "In this state?" his eyes had moved down Draco's thin frame and lingered on his scar.

"Yes. In this state." Draco had affirmed nonchalantly. If Sergeant was using him then he was going to use Sergeant too and make a lifelong good impression before them. "This evening I was going through some of my old letters from England when I suddenly remembered that my father used to keep all his old letters and documents _locked_ in his study." Draco was a very good liar, "He didn't like to throw away letters and correspondences. That made me think that if I could, somehow, break and check his old filing cabinets, I might find something useful that could be a good weapon against Rochés." He had said matter-of-factly.

As expected Sergeant's eyes had lit up and he slammed noisily on his desk with loud 'Excellent idea!" Draco had smiled internally. His boss was thinking that he was playing with Draco Malfoy while actually, Draco Malfoy was playing with him.

"But you are ill, Draco." Julian had been reasonable, who sounded against him making such a long journey in this state of health. But Draco had shaken head. If Hermione could come and go to Paris from Beauxbatons when she was heavily pregnant, Draco certainly could go to England to find out her past under the pretence of Ministry business.

"It's alright, cousin. I'll be just fine." He had said and Sergeant had nodded encouragingly.

"I'll have you an International Portkey booked." He had said and taken up a piece of parchment to issue an order. Draco however, had something else in his mind. He was feeling like crossing the English Channel by a Muggle train, the very one Hermione had boarded more than six years ago.

"Merci, Monsieur," Draco tried to sound obliged by his boss's graciousness, "But I would like to take Eurostar."

"Eurostar?" the woman whom Draco didn't know spoke for the first time since his came in. "Muggle train?" she narrowed her eyes.

Draco nodded but didn't bother to give her much attention. His boss was his main target now.

"Eurostar is a Muggle train and therefore my movements will be almost untraceable." He had said, sounding confident about his weird explanation. "If I take an International Portkey, I'll have to notify to both the Ministries, here and there and we still don't know who the spy is. I don't want Rochés or his men to know that I am going to England."

"Good point!" Sergeant it seemed couldn't be more delighted of his decision to recruit Draco under his department. "I knew Draco, my chap, could be as cunning as a fox." He patted him appreciatively on the back. "Very well, I'll have a Eurostar seat booked for you. Take the week off and go to England. Keep your profile low and come back with good news."

Draco had nodded and after shaking hands with Sergeant, left his office for the Château. He still had another batch of memories to watch.

Night had come and gone and when Draco came out of the Pensieve, it was dawn. The sun was peeking out of the eastern horizon. Its first light glowed over his face that had tears of remorse and shame. Audré had been right. These memories were very complex, as complex as the human mind she dealt with.

The Eurostar ticket he had asked for was already Owl'ed to him and waiting on his writing desk. Draco didn't waste time for extravagant packing. He wasn't going there for letters or proofs of his father's friendship with Rochés. He aim was to explore Hermione's past and with it, some long forgotten connections.

Draco didn't have the face to tell Hermione on person that he was going to England. In fact, he didn't have the face to even look at her, let alone talk. So he wrote a letter to her and handed it to Audré, asking her to deliver it to her. Surprisingly, his aunt already knew that he was leaving for England in the morning. Draco couldn't recall telling her anything about his plans. It could have been Julian then.

"Your mother gave me this when she heard that you would be going to England today." Audré had given him a letter. It had a fat envelope and was addressed to a woman called Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. Draco knew she was his other aunt. He frowned slightly. Was his mother trying to rekindle their old kinship?

"Narcissa wants this letter to be delivered to her sister." Audré had said, appearing perfectly normal. "She had wanted to talk to you in person but I lied to her. Told her that you might be taking rest and have a long journey today. I couldn't possibly tell her that you were watching memories, nephew."

Draco had nodded and stowed the envelope into the inside pocket of his coat. "Did she ask you why I am suddenly going to England?" he had asked her.

"She did." Audré had replied. "I told her that you are on Ministry business. Aren't you, nephew?" Her smirk was as enigmatic as she was.

"Of course, I am." Draco had preferred to keep his plans secret for a while. He opened the iron safe and took out the box that contained Hermione's mother's locket. In that therapy memory Audré had said that a trigger could bring back Hermione's parents' memories and he was having an intense feeling that he would need this locket in England.

The first breath of air that filled Draco's chest on English soils reminded him of Hermione's words.

'_You bring the scent of my England. That freshly mown grass…'_ she had breathed into Bill Weasley's clothes, _'…that smell of earth after the first rain…it's my England in you, Bill.'_

With the view of Malfoy Manor before him, its wrought iron gate wide open to welcome its master, Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

It was a strange thing, employing one's olfactory senses to feel something. Draco had never done it before except of course on Hermione and Adrian who emanated the scent of daisy and honeysuckles respectively. But this was different. He was trying to find out whether Hermione had been right.

He breathed in and out, slowly and deliberately, trying to identify the scent of soil after the rain and freshly mown grass. It was on the fifth time that he finally discerned it. There, between the mild scents of wild flowers and dried leaves, he found what he had been looking for: the scent of England as Hermione had stated it. It cooled him to his bones, soothed his frayed nerves and damaged soul. It was strangely comforting and welcoming, as if a mother was humming and putting her baby into sleep.

How very strange that he has never sensed it before! The scent of his homeland, his country. But Hermione had. They were both English and he undoubtedly was the dumbest of the two.

Smiling, Draco opened his eyes and the Manor came into view again. It was as handsome as ever with the gravel walkway and high hedges encircling it. The staggering structure was glowing slightly under the midday sun. He was finally home.

Draco walked slowly and crossed the wrought iron gates that flanked the opening of the Manor. Pebbles crumbled under the sole of his shoes, echoing against the hedges. The sound brought in unpleasant words, ones that were spoken by Hermione during her latest therapy session.

'_Look at me, aunt! A pureblood raped me just because I touched his precious pureblood mother! Luna Lovegood was never raped. No one dared to touch her. Why? Because she was a pureblood and that bastard Voldemort wouldn't like it if a pureblood was violated. He told so when he attacked Hogwarts, that he doesn't want purebloods to be harmed. But Hermione Granger? It was perfectly fine to rape her. Why? She was a Mudblood, a dirt under their expensive shoes.'_

Draco stopped, lifted his right foot from ground and turned the sole up. Now he could see its smooth surface. Was Hermione a dirt under his expensive shoes?

Certainly not. It was the other way, actually. _He_ was the dirt under her feet. He was a vile rapist and there was no excuse to it. Hermione was pure.

With a heavy heart, Draco resumed his walk and reached the fountain that played on the front gardens. He stood and rested there for a while, looking at the rainbow coloured water. It reminded him of that scene in Eva's memory when Edmound had washed his hands in the Fountain of Youth and offered it to Hermione to feel her baby. A gnome inside a thick cauldron, he had said that foetus Adrian felt like. Draco snorted and shook his head.

The gate leading to the graveyard was open and Draco, not feeling like entering the Manor right away, started for it. He wanted to see Astoria before anything.

The Malfoy family graveyard was very silent with only the sounds of rustling leaves and songs of wild birds to accompany him. Draco didn't look at the other epitaphs and approached towards Astoria's grave only. A man was already there. Ebenezer Greengrass.

The man in his early fifties was sitting stoically before his daughter's grave when he reached there. Draco sat beside him, running his hand over the cold white marble and cleaning a speck of dirt. No one spoke for a very long time.

"Back again, Draco?" Ebenezer sounded neither happy nor disappointed that his son-in-law was finally beside his daughter's grave. He was looking straight ahead, at Astoria's oval shaped portrait on the epitaph. With blonde hair and green eyes, father and daughter had strong resemblances.

"I thought my esteemed mother-in-law would be here to welcome me with wands and roses." Draco replied calmly. He wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. Besides, the silent fight between them, he assumed, wasn't unknown to his father-in-law.

"Cassie is at Daphne's place. Theo is going to be a father soon." Ebenezer said indifferently. Draco knew that his once Slytherin housemate and sister-in-law, Daphne Greengrass was actually Daphne Nott neé Greengrass. So Theo and Daphne were expecting a baby!

"I hope Mrs. Nott senior isn't going to kill off her dear daughter-in-law like my mother did." Draco said, sitting on the grass beside Astoria's grave and confronting Ebenezer. He had planned to set things straight with them once and for all and now was a good opportunity.

"Tell me one thing, _father-in-law_," he emphasized the words, "Why did your wife married off her precious daughter to a family who were nothing but a bunch of murderers and criminals? I mean, my father was a prominent Death Eater. My mother, according to your wife Cassiopeia Greengrass, is a cold-blooded killer. What more, their son was given a Dark Mark when he was only sixteen and sent to finish off his headmaster. What a wonderful family! Aren't they? The Malfoys! It must have been a very easy decision to take, you know…" He snapped his fingers. "…to hand your daughter over to them so that when time comes, they could feast on her blood too."

Ebenezer sighed and looked up at the branches of a tree above. It hung over them like a low ceiling.

"I am sorry that Cassie wrote that letter to Mrs. Malfoy." He said despondently. Even to Draco who was furious with the entire Greengrass line, he appeared tired and defeated. "I even told her that she shouldn't have done that."

"Really?" Draco clapped, his eyes round in mock astonishment, "Then you should be awarded another medal on top of all those you already have. How about '_St. Troll's Award for outstanding achievement in the field of Late Realization'_? I am pretty sure they won't find a better candidate than you." Draco was fierce when it came to defending his mother's name and honour. He neither cared nor gave a damn that the man he was talking to was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Ebenezer remained silent, his eyes downward. Somehow it magnified Draco's anger and determination.

"None of you thought it fit to tell us that Astoria had that bloody blood disease when we got married. Don't tell me that you didn't know it. You knew, you knew it all along and you never told us." He pointed a firm accusing finger to the man sitting before him, "Neither of you considered, even for fraction of a second, that all those deaths, all those miscarriages could be related to her being a hemophilic. No. But now that my kids and wife are dead, now that they are all done for and I am left with nothing, this woman, this Mrs. Greengrass suddenly becomes the greatest protector of her daughter's rights. Now she feels for my Astoria. Now? Now!"

Again Ebenezer was unresponsive, his face like a blank mask.

Draco lowered his finger and fisted his hands. He wasn't letting this man go without giving him a feasible explanation. He remembered all those tears that the woman resting in the grave beside him had shed; all those nights, all that desperation and pain. It was almost like Hermione's had been.

"When my aunt was visiting the Manor in August," He started again, "your wife told her stories of Royal Jelly and shed crocodile tears. And as if that wasn't enough, she sent those asswipe letters to my mother, to torment her, vex her. Why? Because she _thinks_ that _my_ mother was neglectful towards _her_ daughter-in-law and killed her in her quest to beget an heir!"

Under the attack of his cruel words, Ebenezer finally looked up and faced his son-in-law.

"I told you, Draco, I am sorry. Cassie shouldn't have done that." he repeated, seemingly determined to avoid the topic at all costs. It was odd. He was not the kind who would apologize to Draco for his wife's misconduct.

"I am sorry, _father-in-law_, but I can't accept your apology." Draco said coldly and stood up. "Not until I know why, _why_ I was never informed of Astoria's condition."

"Is it really that important?" Ebenezer seemed very reluctant to pursue the topic no matter how hard Draco tried. "They won't come back."

"What the hell was that?" Draco was stunned by the atrocious remark. He was seriously considering suing the Greengrasses now. "What do you mean 'they won't come back'? You think I don't know that they won't come back?" he demanded, his chest heaving and falling heavily. "I _know_ they won't come back. Okay? Astoria. Scorpius. Any of them." He looked away, "They will never come back. Ever." He whispered.

Ebenezer closed his eyes. For the first time, his features seemed pained and troubled. "Draco! Don't you understand? I am…" he paused and hid his face in his hands, "…ashamed! Terribly ashamed!"

Draco sat rooted to the spot, his feelings somewhere between shock and sorrow as Astoria's father spoke.

"We, Cassie and I, knew that Astoria was hemophilic. Even Daphne is. My wife is one as was her mother before her. It is a family disease. Most of the women in their family are hemophilic. It is an unfortunate situation, something that no one has any control over. Don't think that we didn't consult Healers about it. We did. We even talked to the Specialists. But they said that there was no cure to it. It was in their blood."

"My girls are innocent, Draco. It's not their fault that they have a disease that has no cure. It doesn't mean that they can never have a family of their own, get married and have children. You knew Astoria. You knew how very sensitive she was. Had I told her that she was hemophilic she would be left heartbroken and maybe even consider to never get married. So, we never told her about it. Besides, Daphne and Astoria, both could comfortably have daughters. The only issue is having a son. Healers had warned us that they won't survive if the bleeding was severe. That was when the problem arose. Most purebloods must have, at least, one male in their family to continue the dominant line. I don't have any sons but my brothers have and that is how the Greengrass line will continue to exist."

"The day Cassie brought news that Mrs. Malfoy has asked for Astoria's hand for her son, believe me Draco, I wasn't happy. 'Malfoys?', I thought. They were the ones who must have a son. I couldn't possibly marry off my daughter to their family, knowing that she won't be able to provide them with an heir. I even told Cassie that I am against this union, that my daughter would be vexed and mentally tortured should she not have a son with that Draco. Besides, Astoria was only a few monthes away from coming of age. She had her entire life lying before her. She was an intelligent witch and had good looks. We had enough family influences and wealth to marry our daughter off to a family who already had male heirs."

"But Cassie wouldn't listen. She said that her daughter won't be going to any Blood Traitor family like the Weasleys or Mclaggens or worse, half-bloods like Potters. I couldn't deny that either. We are purebloods, Draco and no matter what my position was during the war, I can't have my daughters married to the kinds that are not up to their level. Besides, Cassie said that Mrs. Malfoy was looking forward to this union because she thinks that only I can free Lucius from Azkaban. I thought that if I could do that, Draco, your entire family would be obliged to us and ready to accept Astoria even if she couldn't provide them with an heir. It was like a give and take business; I save your back and you save mine and after considering various points, I agreed to this marriage."

"The happiest day of my life is when Scorpius was born. We thought that by some miraculous means, Astoria was able to have a healthy son and now that the duty of providing an heir was over, she could take a break and enjoy her motherhood. We thought that our daughter was saved! We were so relieved! Cassie kept telling me that our plan has worked better than we expected. It did work well until the day Scorpius bled to death and Astoria decided to conceive again."

If previously Draco had thought that demanding the truth out of Ebenezer Greengrass's tight-lips would make him feel better, he was terribly wrong. Every word that escaped that man's mouth was like a poison to his ears and every syllable was a testimony that his aunt Audré was right. The entire Sacred Twenty Eight Sect was as rubbish as cat litter and now the Greengrasses were trying to play innocent, by blaming Astoria's death on his mother.

"You know what, Mr. Greengrass," He grinded his teeth and Ebenezer looked up, his eyes slightly tearful. "I don't think I can tolerate this nonsense anymore! If you think that your sad story is going to make you look like some pitiful father pining over his dearest daughter's death, you are mistaken. Did you hear me? You. Are. Mistaken!" he bellowed.

Draco's chest was heaving and falling rapidly when he spoke next.

"You and your wife made a deal on our lives, Astoria and mine. Who gave you that right? To make a deal on us? Who?"

"You feared that if I came to know that Astoria can never have sons, I would divorce her and marry another woman, a healthy woman, who could give me sons. Right? That was why you never told us that she was ill. That was the _real_ reason."

"But what now? You claim that you are remorseful and at the same time you are trying to feed me a cock and bull story to make it all look like some kind of accident. You grieve the death of one child. Just one." He held one finger in the air, "I lost three kids and a beloved wife. I don't think I can ever forgive you." he declared and started for the Manor. This man, Ebenezer Greengrass, with his words and fake tears was making his blood boil even more.

"I heard that you remarried." Draco couldn't take more than two steps when Ebenezer's words stopped him. He turned his head and faced the man again. Mr. Greengras's features were calm and impassive again. He had left the ground and his green eyes were sparkling with what could be called a deep scorn.

"Is that a question or statement?" Draco turned halfway and asked coolly.

"Whichever one you like to assume." Ebenezer said airily, clearly challenging Draco's authority as a disrespectful widower to raise questions on Astoria's parents' sincerity. "It is true then. That you remarried." He raised an authoritative eyebrow.

Draco thought it was enough. The Greengrasses have clearly crossed all lines to damage his family and he certainly wouldn't let them do more. But he wasn't going to avoid that question either. Times have changed. He wasn't a coward anymore, hiding behind his father's big shadow. Besides, he wasn't obliged to tell them the truth.

Draco turned fully, walked to the man and held up his left hand, showing it to Mr. Greengrass. "Do you see me wearing any ring here?" he arched his own eyebrow in response to his asker's. The elderly man's green eyes lingered on his empty ring finger for once but he didn't reply readily.

"Rings can be taken off, Draco." He said after a while, clearly not convinced.

"And why would I do that? Take off my wedding ring?" Draco demanded icily. Internally he was relieved that Hermione never gave him a wedding band or it could have been a trouble to explain it to the cunning man who could trade his daughter. "You think you are intimidating enough to scare me? A _Malfoy_?" He put on his best evil brooding look.

"Don't forget, Draco, that I freed you father from Azkaban." Mr. Greengrass spat. "He was a Malfoy. A big _Malfoy_."

"And you don't forget what your real purpose behind that _act of generosity_ was." Draco spat back. "For your kind information, Mr. _Big_ Greengrass, had you told us, or least me, the truth about Astoria, I assure you that I wouldn't have divorced her. I loved her and I will always love her. She was my first wife and no one can take her place in my heart. If she was unable to give me a son, that was fine. I could have looked for a surrogate mother but I would never consider divorce as an option."

They stood facing each other, Draco breathing heavily and Ebenezer eyeing him calmly.

"Then you didn't remarry?" he asked cautiously, this time sounding half-convinced.

Draco thanked his damned luck internally. Since his marriage with Hermione in September, they haven't appeared in public together or held any reception parties as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. They didn't even dance in the Masked Ball together. No one, except their families, some close friends and Sorceress Marianne knew that Draco and Hermione were a married couple. He was certain now. These Greesgrasses couldn't be trusted with delicate matters as these. They would jeopardize his family's safety just out of spite.

"No." He lied firmly, "But your question disgusts me! It sounds almost like that _wonderful_ statement: 'they won't come back'! I don't know what kind of substandard spies the ministry is employing these days but I can assure you that when a _Malfoy_ gets married, he announces it publicly and holds an elaborate wedding ceremony as the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I believe you saw enough proof when Astoria and I got married. It was published in all prominent newspapers of Europe."

"I am not spying on you, Draco." Ebenezer said solemnly, seemingly relieved by his statement now. Draco thought it was extremely selfish and hypocrite. This man could free his father to have his daughter established in Malfoy household and yet he disliked the idea that Draco could remarry. "It was in the last issue of Witch Weekly. Skeeter wrote that you remarried and you and your new French wife are planning to live in France permanently and procreate."

Live and procreate in France! Skeeter! That vile woman! Draco gritted his teeth. As soon as this blasted conversation was over he was going to make sure she could never think again, let alone write. She clearly didn't know that famous proverb: an angry dragon was better than an angry Malfoy.

"I have no plans to live in France, Mr. Greengrass." Draco lied coldly, "I am only there to testify on a case that my aunt is the Chief Public Prosecutor. I'll be back as soon as it is over. Rest assured that I _will_ invite you and all the Greengrasses to my grand wedding."

Mr. Greengrass silently digested his jibe and after a minute long staring contest, left for the gate without another word. Draco watched his retreating form for a while and then followed him out. He has had enough of acting and must take a bath before he could think forward.

The elves were standing in a row to welcome their master home when Draco walked in through the front door. They bowed low and he walked past them, his mind on the conversation he just had.

This was awful! Awful! And Disgusting! The way they were married and the way they were forced to have male kids. Especially for Astoria. Draco knew that his life was now bound to Hermione and her forgiveness, Adrian and his acceptance of him as a good father but he couldn't shake off the feeling that life had been unjust to those he loved. Was Dominique right in saying that his innocent wife and sons had paid the price of his crimes against Hermione and Adrian? Was that what everyone called retributive justice?

Lost in his unpleasant thoughts, Draco walked down the hallway that had portraits of all the pale-faced Malfoys: Armand, Nicholas, Brutus, Septimus, Abraxas, Lucius, Draco. He was almost past his own portrait as the last Malfoy when he stopped suddenly by a new gilded frame. It was placed just beside his one. The canvas, however, was empty. Who hung it there and why was it empty?

"I have been wondering that too." Came a snide remark and Draco turned, frowning deeply. Septimus Malfoy, his great-great-great-something grandfather was giving him a very curious look. The man was Malfoy pale and Malfoy proud with cold grey eyes and a pointed nose. "I don't know how but that thing appeared there on 4th September."

4th September? Draco frowned and went back to examine the empty canvas again. That was a day before his marriage to Hermione. That was the night…

Draco's heart skipped two consecutive beats. Merlin! But how was that possible? He turned to his ancestor. The man in the portrait was still giving him a calculative look. He wondered if he has suspected anything about Adrian.

"Do we have an heir on line, Draco?" Septimus asked him with a mischievous wink. Draco, for a fact, knew that this particular ancestor of him was an advisor to the Minister of Magic and used him like a puppet on strings. So he has perceived it well. The Malfoy family magical portraits, just as it was with Hogwarts Headmasters, have hung a possible portrait of their future heir, Adrian Thomas Granger Malfoy. But the canvas would be empty until the boy was brought to the Manor and given its charge. Realizing it, Draco decided to appear as calm and unaffected as possible. The best person to deal with the kinds of Septimus was his aunt Audré.

"He has been on line for a long time, sir." He replied truthfully, "I just found him on 4th September." Indeed he had and that was the night he had Claimed Adrian as his son and rightful heir.

"I see." Septimus remarked with a smirk and Draco, without letting him or any of the other portraits to ask any more questions, left the hallway and reached the grand staircase that would take him to the family wing.

Draco's personal suite was larger than the one he lived in his aunt's Château. The walls, as part of proud Malfoy traditions, were draped in Slytherin green. Draco's, however, had blue flowers printed on them, as a mark of his Ravenclaw wife, Astoria. The curtains, furniture upholsteries, everywhere he looked, it was green and blue, green and blue. Draco and Astoria. Draco and Astoria.

Draco sat on a plush couch by the roaring fireplace and hid his face in his hands. He had thought that he would feel home once he was at Manor but strangely that wasn't the case. This place was empty and foreign; the people cold and selfish, just as he was once. Instead a home with Hermione, Adrian and his own mother felt like somewhere he wanted to live for the rest of his life. The Manor didn't feel like his home anymore. It was sad but true.

"Good afternoon, Master." A singsong voice spoke and Draco looked up, slightly startled. Morpy, the head of the all the eleven House elves working in Malfoy Manor, was bowing low before him, the tip of his long pointed nose inches from touching the rich green carpet under his feet. "Morpy has come to ask what Master Draco would like for lunch." He said.

Draco blinked twice and refocused his gaze on the tiny wizened elf. House elves appearing out of thin air and asking him for his lunch or supper preference wasn't something new to him. In fact, that was the Malfoy rule number 27. It was the elf he looked at. Was he blind all these years? How could he not see _that_?

The elf, it appeared, was wearing a very dirty pillowcase with rips around the neck and arms. There were numerous grease marks, tea stains and even what looked like dried bloodstains on it. Also, there were no shoes or socks on his overlarge feet and November wind in England was pretty chilly. There was no hat or cap to cover the almost bald head he had. Draco blinked again and suddenly words poured on to him like large pieces of hail.

"_I don't understand one thing, aunt. Why? Why? Why be so cruel to someone who employs his whole time and energy to make your life comfortable? Why treat them like sadists? Why? Is it so hard to be gentle and kind? Is it so difficult? Flower vases, jewelries, rings, paintings, all those blasted staffs that I Curse break everyday in that dungeon office, are they more valuable than an actual life, even if it is of an elf? Don't we call ourselves humans? The best of all creations. What happened to us then?"_

Yes. What had happened to Draco that he never saw that all the elves who were serving his family for centuries, making their lives comfortable were being disgustingly ill-treated? Was it the same pureblood supremacy that had made him blind to Hermione's inner goodness all these years? Was it the same hypocrisy that had claimed Astoria and his sons lives? If Morpy, the elf who was the _Head_ of all elves, was wearing nothing but filthy rags he couldn't imagine what other elves might be wearing and living like. Compared to them, the Château elves were in heaven. They were well dressed, well-mannered and had enough freedom to serve their masters with love and care and not for iron-clad obligation.

"Morpy?" Draco didn't know who spoke through his voice but he addressed the elf, for the first time in his life, with great care and concern. The elf inched up his head but didn't raise it fully.

"Yes, Master?" he asked him, still bowing low.

"Go…" Draco was in complete trance, "…and call all the elves." He blinked again, "I want to see them all."

"Yes, Master." The elf disapparated in the bowed state leaving Draco looking at the spot he had been.

He returned seconds later, with an entire platoon of elves who were in various state of shabbiness. Draco was appalled. What was he seeing?

Of the eleven house elves who served at Malfoy Manor, six were male and the others, female. Two of them had protrusions over their stomachs, suggesting that they were pregnant. Draco didn't know if elves got married or not and if they did, what could be their weddings like if this was how their daily lives were. Three of the male elves had bandages on various parts of their bodies; they were as filthy as the rags they were wearing.

"What happened to them?" he asked Morpy, showing him the bandaged elves, though he knew the answer perfectly well. It was the self-punishment, Malfoy rule number 43. The entire horde of elves flinched and backed away, evidently fearing his wrath and more punishment.

"They did wrong, master." Morpy replied, his singsong voice grave, "They punished themselves."

Draco sat on the couch, frozen, angry and ashamed, all three at the same time. This was being Malfoy? _This_? This ignorance! This selfishness! This cruelty! No wonder his uncle Morpheus had fled from this place. This place was no short a hell.

"What was their crimes?" Draco asked after he found his voice. Guilt and shame was suffocating him now and he could hardly talk.

"Horkey broke the flower vase Late Mistress Astoria liked. We restored it but he ironed his fingers." Morpy, it seemed was dreading being put on guillotine and beheaded, "Lanbey forgot watering the plants Mistress Narcissa had planted in the greenhouse and Gobry didn't oil the clocks well. They whipped themselves hundred times. I made sure they were punished for their carelessness, Master."

Draco was staring in the air, his heart filled with such self-hatred that he wanted to punish himself like those elves did, when Morpy finished his little speech. Wasn't he the one who always encouraged them to punish themselves more? How was it that he felt so sympathetic towards them now? Was it an aftermath of Hermione's words?

He sat there for a very long time, trying not to look at the elves who were anxiously waiting for his next sentence of punishment. Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Morpy," he took out a satchel with five hundred galleons in it and held it before the elf, "Take it and buy yourselves some new and good clothes."

"Master?" Morpy was giving him a look that clearly suggested that Draco has lost his mind completely.

"Also, I will not have any more self punishments in this Manor as long as I live." Draco stated calmly but firmly, "If I ever hear or see or get an air that any elf is taking matters into hands and punishing him or herself…" he swept a look over the small group, all of them round eyed, "…that would mean…" he stopped just before saying 'clothes'.

From his experiences now, Draco could tell that no punishment could be stopped by threats of a more severe punishment. This was sick, the way these elves were forced to obey and he wasn't going to do that to them. He was determined now. Like his uncle's Château, if the elves served at Malfoy Manor, they would serve at their own free will.

"This would mean that Master Draco would leave the Manor and never come back." He finished the sentence in a different way.

"No, Master! No!" Morpy exclaimed, looking shocked. "Don't say that!" he looked at the other elves for support who nodded immediately. "No, Master! Don't say that! We is sorry! It will happen not again!" They declared in unison. Some of them even looked close to tears.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. How easy was it to emotionally manipulate the elves? And they were the ones who had been tortured and maltreated for centuries and yet they cared for their master.

"Morpy." He called the elf who bowed, "Can you please bring me the Malfoy book of Rules?" This was the first time that Draco spoke so softly to an elf. Most of the other times, it had been kicks and curses.

"Malfoy book of Rules?" Morpy repeated incredulously. He clearly couldn't correlate what his master was asking and doing.

"Yes. The Malfoy book of Rules." Draco affirmed him. He knew that the said book was in his father's study and accessible to elves so that they could check it and abide by the centuries old laws accordingly.

"Yes, master." Morpy didn't press the point, bowed again and disapparated. When he returned thirty seconds later, he was carrying the book as if it was a newborn baby.

"Thank you." Draco took the thick tome from the elves offering hands and examined it for a while. He remembered the Malfoy book of Curses that his aunt Audré had eaten and spat out the chewed pieces. Then he turned his head at the fireplace.

There was a collective gasp from the gathered elves when the book flew out of Draco's hand and landed neatly in the roaring fire. There it sparked and burned until nothing was left of it but the ashes. Draco watched it till the end.

"Master!"

"No!"

"What is you doing?"

"The Malfoy book of Rules!"

"Master Lucius is be angry!"

"Master Brutus are be crying!"

"What is you do, master, what is you do?"

Draco turned to the elf who was wailing the most. It was one of the pregnant elves and she looked downright terrified by his master's odd behaviour.

"Made sure that your child don't suffer like Zilek did." He replied with a strangely satisfied smirk.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**


	86. An Open letter to dear readers

Dear reader,

Thank you for taking out time from your busy life to read this letter. I hope this will be the last time I write for fanfiction . net.

Over the course of fifteen monthes, I am grateful to have your love and support for letting me write, express myself and earn the courage to actually voice my thoughts. I am indebted to you for it.

But I also feel sorry that I have started to lose my patience with some or most of the readers who check my story as _guests_. In my opinion, one doesn't need two brains to understand what I am writing about. But somehow, people these days, have lost their thinking powers. They look but they don't see. They react but they don't take responsibility of their actions. They scream at others but they don't want to listen what the other party wants to say. Honestly, I am tired now and I have, therefore, decided to move my stories to a more secure place, where coward bullies won't be badgering me. But before I go into that topic, please allow me a few minutes to tell the circumstances in which I started writing The Poisoned Apple.

10th June, 2014. That night, I was bored to death and to get rid of it, I Googled 'Snape stories'. He is my most favorite character, as I believe my name implies. What came were some Snape and Hermione stories on ffnet. I frowned. Snape and Hermione? That meant it was a teacher-student relationship story. Feeling curious, I clicked on the one that had almost 1K reviews. It's called 'Not Only a Granger'. I read it just to see how the author was working with this unusual couple. I won't say it was bad; it wasn't something very rocking either. For me, it was a good time pass that night.

From that day, I kind of developed a hobby of reading fanfictions whenever I was feeling bored. After finishing almost all long ones about Snape and Hermione, I moved on to another pairing. Draco and Hermione, what is more popularly known to its fans as Dramione.

I already told my readers quite a few times that I am not a Dramione shipper. I never was, I never will be. This pair, in my opinion, won't work in the long run. Some says, 'opposites attract' but not for long. We are humans, not magnets where South and North Pole would be attracted to each other. The most natural question that follows this statement of mine is, if I am not a Dramione Shipper, why I write a story that is a Dramione? I have answer even to that.

As I said before, I moved to Dramione stories and within a short span of time read all the ones that tempted me. There were lots of fascinating plots. I, however, never read Isolation or Broken or the ones that are very famous. I was more interested in less known stories and I read them to see how the author was executing the plot. I love writing and I wasn't criticizing their work even though I didn't believe in the Dramione pairing. I was actually learning from them, trying to see how people write something that could capture someone's attention to make him or her to read it. While reading through these less known stories, I came across 'Absolution' by SqueakyPen. I read all the five chapters of it and then time kind of stopped for me.

I stared at the screen of my cell phone for a very long time wondering what I just read. Was that a _story_? What did the author had in her mind whiling writing it? What was she thinking when she wrote Draco as a serial rapist? Draco Malfoy, even though I don't like this character, _is not_ a rapist. In fact, he can _never_ be a rapist. Even the idea is absurd and humiliating. Voldemort? Yes. Greyback? Yes. Lucius? Yes. But Draco? No. He was only a bully, a very unpleasant character but he didn't have that _thing_, you know, to rape a woman. And who was it that he raped? Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her time. Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore. How could he rape Hermione?

After that, I stopped reading fanfictions but that plot somehow didn't leave my mind. Whenever I was alone, I would think about it, and ask myself, why? why? would a _woman_ who _claims_ that she understands that _rape is nothing but a violent crime_, wrote that story with that plot? Was it a way to make Draco and Hermione come closer? Was it a way to show Draco's redemption? That word is being overused these days, redemption. I didn't get an answer. The author, it seemed have discarded the story too. There was no way I could ask her and know.

So after several days of playing with that question, one fine morning, I sat down by my table and started writing The Poisoned Apple. I was determined now. I wasn't going to let this get away.

So, that was how TPA started and it is still going. I am aware that this story doesn't have the reviews I had wanted it to have but then again, I never wanted reviews for my personal glory. It was my first time publishing something and I asked for constructive criticism so that I could improve. I _never asked anyon_e to praise my work. That story has nothing that is praiseworthy. I know it. My sole goal was, while writing it, to emphasize, to point out that _rape was not a joke_. I wrote every side of a woman's trauma who had been brutally raped: her fears, her insecurities, her attempts to move on, and her distrusts with men. I tried as much as I could. I don't know if it was enough but I tried and I will try my best.

Also, I never tried to make the rape look like someone (read Voldemort or senior Death Eaters) forced Draco to do it on Hermione so that the former could remorse and the latter forgave him, falling in love eventually. _Forcing_ one to rape his classmate is physically and scientifically _not possible_. A man can't erect his phallus without any stimulation. He has to intend to do it, prepare him body to penetrate her forcibly.

But there was one flaw to it. Draco, I have already said, is not a rapist. I wasn't going to write it like a forced act too. So I took a way between. In TPA, he did it but he did it when he was uncontrollably angry, so much that he had no control over himself. This was applicable _only, I repeat, only for Draco Malfoy,_ because I know that Rowling never wrote that character that way. For other rapists, I have just one sentence: I want to cut off their overlong members.

I know, I have taken a lot of your time by now and I will be short this time. I want to tell my readers why, despite not being a Dramione shipper, I write this very ugly story.

I write TPA to say that _rape is not a joke_; I write to say that _don't write love stories, redemption stories based on it_; I write it tell my readers _to not appreciate stories with such plot, if they are women_ and _understand what rape is_. Because doing that is _letting down and humiliating_ all the rape survivors who are out there. I am confident that any of my female readers will never fall in love with their rapists, should such incident ever occur to them. Then why read or write something that someone will hate to happen to her own life? Why be so ignorant? For Dramione fun? I am pretty sure there are thousands of other ways to write a Dramione but please don't use rape as a plot. It's just abominable.

Like my esteemed _guest readers_, I could have told all that to those writers too, left them a scathing review and showed them how big a _man_ I am. I didn't do that. I am not a coward. I didn't come to ffnet for reviews or fame; no one even knows who I really am. Besides, those writers used their freedom of speech and I am using mine. Instead, I write my story and I knock on your conscience. I now leave a question to you. Have you heard me, did you get my message? Or was it all wasted? All those words and chapters?

With all these tall talks, I take leave from you, dear reader.

To the guest reviewer who finally made me take this step, I have these words: I don't care if my story is ugly (I know it already), or is in a bad need of a beta or my English sucks or my facts suck even more or that I don't check geography. I am not writing a thesis paper or making a documentary on weathers of Paris or Marseilles or number of students in Sorbonne. TPA is a fiction, not your Stephen Hawking's book on the creation of universe. If you have spite against my writing, be my guest (you already are a _guest_ reader, anyway) and leave as much reviews as it pleases you. I will not delete them anymore. Besides, I am pretty sure you don't have the necessary brains to understand what I wrote about, what my real motive was. But I can say that cowards, those who don't have enough courage to log-In and contact me or leave a signed in review, have only one place: I .S ., those cowards who killed 153 unsuspecting people in Paris last night and showed the world what the big _man_ they are. Coward guest reviewers have a bright future, in my opinion, in those coward terrorist gangs, happily hiding behind black masks and killing people in the name of religion and jihad. Jihad is not killing people. Jihad is killing the demon, the evil, inside.

From chapter 86, The Poisoned Apple will be updated in Archive of Our Own. As far as I know that site is free from this _guest_ nuisances and requires a registration to review fictions. Those who are still interested to read it, you can find SeveranSnape there, she welcomes you there graciously. Those who are not, Au revoir. It's been a pleasant journey.

Thanks for reading till the end.

Regards,

Severan Snape.


End file.
